


Gdy umiera dzisiaj

by Panna_Mi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Creature Fic, F/M, Harry jako Izar, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 439,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/pseuds/Panna_Mi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie „Death of Today" Epic Solemnity. Slash HP/LV. AU: Wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu Harry (czy raczej Izar) przybywa do Hogwartu jako dość zgorzkniały chłopiec, który dzięki niespotykanej inteligencji w młodym wieku zostaje Niewymownym oraz Śmierciożercą. Dorastając, zmuszony jest do zmagania się z tym, aby nie ulec manipulacyjnemu Czarnemu Panu, któremu wyraźną przyjemność sprawia granie na jego emocjach i przy okazji stara się rozwikłać tajemnicę własnego pochodzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część I Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death of Today](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35794) by Epic Solemnity. 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Big thanks to **Epic Solemnity** for her permission to publish this translation.
> 
> Zanim zacznę, chciałam tylko jeszcze poruszyć kilka kwestii.  
> Po pierwsze – nie miałam żadnego udziału w tłumaczeniu sześciu pierwszych rozdziałów, za które podziękowania należą się tylko i wyłącznie Ebony. Niestety nie udało mi się z nią skontaktować i uzyskać zgody na wstawienie tych rozdziałów, ale nie widzę potrzeby, aby powtarzać pracę, którą tak dobrze wykonał ktoś inny. Nie ukrywam, że boję się porównania z poprzednią tłumaczką, bo była ona po prostu świetna, i mam tylko malutką nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle i wybaczycie mi wszystkie błędy (chociaż jak najbardziej zachęcam do ich wytykania, w końcu człowiek uczy się przez całe życie). W każdym razie, mam tylko nadzieję, że Ebony, jeśli się o tym dowie, nie będzie miała mi tego za złe. Przetłumaczone przez nią rozdziały nie zostały przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmienione lub poprawione.  
> Po drugie - szczerze zachęcam wszystkich, aby dali temu ficowi szansę. Wiem, naprawdę wiem, że początkowo może wydawać się nieciekawy, ale gorąco zachęcam do tego, aby przeczytać przynajmniej kilka pierwszych rozdziałów. Osobiście uwielbiam ten fic i, naprawdę, uwierzcie mi, jest ciekawszy niż mogłoby się wydawać.
> 
> Rozdziały 1-6 tłumaczyła **Ebony** , natomiast rozdziały 7-71 **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdziały 7-29, 31-34, 40 betowała **Himitsu** , rozdziały 47-71 betowała **Felly** , a rozdziały 48-71 **anga971**.

 

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

**Prolog**

Kobieta przycisnęła mocno do piersi trzymane w ramionach niemowlę, czekając, aż drzwi do sierocińca w końcu się otworzą. Najlogiczniejszym wyjściem byłoby po prostu położyć dziecko na progu, zastukać i uciec, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się na to zdobyć. Stała nieruchomo pod drzwiami, a gdy te w końcu się otworzyły, nawet nie drgnęła.

To nie było w jej stylu. Zazwyczaj była bystra i reagowała szybko.

— Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Głos wydawał się miły, zanotowała nieświadomie Lily. Ścisnęła mocniej dziecko w ramionach, odchrząkując, by móc wydobyć z siebie głos. Otworzyła usta, jednak ponownie się zawahała, gdy jej szmaragdowe oczy spoczęły na kobiecie stojącej przed nią. Starsza pani miała brązowe włosy, związane i ściśnięte tuż u podstawy karku. Wokół ust i oczu dostrzec było można wyraźne zmarszczki mimiczne. Z pozoru wydawała się wystarczająco miła, wystarczająco ciepła i delikatna, by dobrze wychować jej syna.

Lily skłoniła głowę. Kaptur opadł jej na twarz, kryjąc jej oblicze przed mugolką stojącą przed nią. Spojrzała ponownie na dziecko, spokojnie śpiące w jej ramionach. Widok tego kilkutygodniowego malca był jednocześnie bliski jej sercu i bolesny. Ale nie mogła go przecież zatrzymać... Nie mogła.

Wyciągnęła ramiona przed siebie. Gdy podawała dziecko mugolce, miała wrażenie, że jej ręce ważą co najmniej tonę. Zauważyła również, że potwornie się trzęsą.

— M-masz — wyszeptała. — Proszę, weź go.

Oczy mugolki rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzała, jak bardzo Lily drży. Wzięła od niej chłopca i spytała:

— Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?

Czarownica nic nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w dziecko leżące teraz spokojnie w ramionach drugiej kobiety. Merlinie, doskonale wiedziała, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście. Pomimo tego widok własnego syna w ramionach innej kobiety na nowo rozbudził w niej wątpliwości.

— Moja droga?

— Izar... — wydusiła z siebie Lily zachrypniętym szeptem. — Jego imię... Harrison...

Usta drżały jej pod naciągniętym na głowę kapturem. Gdy zobaczyła, jak mugolka kołysze w ramionach ciemnowłose dziecko — _jej_ dziecko, a jednocześnie już nie jej, poczuła, jak jakaś cząstka niej umiera.

— Izar? — zapytała kobieta, a grymas zdziwienia wykrzywił jej usta. — Nazywa się Izar Harrison?

Nie, nazywa się Izar, Harrison to jego drugie imię, chciała powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się wycofywać.

— Zaopiekuj się dobrze moim dzieckiem — jęknęła z rozpaczą, po czym odwróciła się i uciekła. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, oślepiając i rozmazując drogę przed nią.

— Zaczekaj! — krzyknęła za nią mugolka, ale Lily wiedziała, że ta nie pobiegnie za nią, trzymając na rękach dziecko. Dziecko, które nosiła w sobie i które wydała na świat, ale które już nie należało do niej.

Tak będzie najlepiej.

**~*~**

 

**Rozdział pierwszy**

— Świr. — Usta rozchyliły się i splunęły.

Izar drgnął, uchylając się przed kropelkami śliny, starając się nie dać starszemu chłopakowi sobą pomiatać. Skurczył ramiona w samoobronie, a wzrok utkwił w stojących nieopodal huśtawkach. Z jego ust wydobył się lekki jęk, a palce zacisnął ciasno w pięści.

— Jesteś świrem, świrem, świrem, świrem! — Zaśmiał się chłopak, popychając Izara.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak zachwiał się, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Czubkiem buta zahaczył o kamień i upadł ciężko na ziemię, raniąc sobie dłonie i kolana.

Dzieciaki wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem.

Leżał na ziemi, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w krople krwi na swojej skórze. Jego jasne, grafitowo-zielone oczy z dziwną tęsknotą obserwowały szkarłatną wstęgę krwi wijącą się wokół jego nadgarstka. Nawet nie zaszlochał, gdy starszy chłopak kopnął go mocno w żebra i obrócił się, by odejść.

Łzy skończyły mu się dawno temu.

Jego jasne oczy zwróciły się teraz na odwróconą postać prześladowcy. Zacisnął usta, a w jego wnętrzu zawrzała furia. Oddech Izara stał się chrapliwy, siłą woli zmusił się do siadu. Dookoła niego cały świat wirował, a do tego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że inne dzieciaki obserwują go z oddali. Nikt nigdy do niego nie podszedł. Albo się go bali, albo nie chcieli by Louis, łobuz z sierocińca, obrał ich za swój cel.

Gardził nimi wszystkimi. Byli słabi. Za bardzo się bali, byli po prostu zbyt głupi.

Rzucił im spojrzenie spode łba, trzymając się za obolały żołądek i opuszczając podwórko. I tak był sam sobie winny. Powinien wiedzieć, że lepiej o tej porze się tutaj nie pokazywać.

Sztywnym krokiem przemierzał sierociniec, który od jedenastu lat stanowił jego jedyny dom. Przez cały ten czas nic się tu nie zmieniło. Nadal był stary i zniszczony. Co prawda nie był brudny, ale przydałby mu się generalny remont. Żaden potencjalny rodzic nie czułby się komfortowo adoptując dziecko z tak zaniedbanego sierocińca.

— Wszystko w porządku, Izar? — wymamrotała jedna z opiekunek, której twarz wyrażała doskonałą wręcz obojętność. Opiekunowie nauczyli się nigdy nie pocieszać go ani rozpieszczać. Nie gdy tyle razy wcześniej z furią ich od siebie odsuwał. Nienawidził ich. Nawet jeśli wiedzieli, jak wygląda jego sytuacja, _nigdy_ żaden z nich się tym nie zainteresował.

Izar minął ją bez słowa, spiesząc do swojego pokoju, które dzielił z młodszym od siebie chłopakiem.

Doskonale wiedział, że był od nich wszystkich lepszy. Głaszcząc swoje poranione dłonie, wszedł do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Cienki materac zajęczał, napierając na zardzewiałe sprężyny. Nie bacząc na krew na dłoniach, Izar odgiął róg materaca i wyjął spod niego kawałek pergaminu, który uprzednio pieczołowicie tam schował.

Wpatrując się w list pozwolił, by lekki uśmiech wykwitł na jego ustach. Hogwart.

Przyciskając list do piersi zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie świat magii i czarodziejstwa. Krew zdążyła już splamić pergamin, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wyobrażał sobie świat, w którym byłby taki, jak wszyscy, gdzie nikt nie dręczyłby go z powodu jego odmienności. A przede wszystkim głodny był wiedzy, którą mógł zdobyć w tym nowym świecie. Pomimo młodego wieku, Izar doskonale wiedział, jak ważna w życiu była inteligencja.

Najbardziej jednak podniecała go myśl, że w końcu będzie mógł wszystkim coś udowodnić. Chciał, by jego imię odbiło się echem w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie chciał być sierotą czy też zwykłym chłopcem, na którym wszyscy mogli się wyżywać, nie — chciał wykorzystać swoje moce dla osobistych korzyści.

Od zawsze wiedział, że różni się od innych dzieci w sierocińcu. Mógł manipulować rzeczami wedle własnego uznania. Bywały chwile, że gdy koncentrował się naprawdę, _naprawdę_ mocno, mógł sprawić, że zabawki i inne tego typu przyziemne rzeczy poruszały się samoistnie po pokoju. Zdarzały się także różne wypadki. Wypadki, które zawsze go fascynowały.

Pewnego razu, gdy Izar był szczególnie wściekły, Louis upadł nagle na kolana, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia sprawiało, że ręce drżały chłopakowi z podniecenia.

— Izar?

Chłopiec drgnął, wciskając pergamin pod poduszkę i odwracając się w stronę drzwi. Kolejna znana mu opiekunka, Julian, stała w drzwiach, wraz z kobietą dotychczas mu nieznaną.

— Profesor McGonagall przyszła cię odwiedzić.

Wyprostował się na łóżku, a bijąca z niego ciekawość była wręcz namacalna. Swoimi czujnymi, spostrzegawczymi oczami obserwował jak profesor kiwa oschle głową w stronę Julian i wchodzi do pokoju. Obserwował chód starszej kobiety, spiętą postawę, sugerującą jej srogie usposobienie.

— Panie Harrison, to przyjemność móc pana poznać. Rozumiem, że otrzymał pan już list z Hogwartu? — zapytała kobieta, gdy opiekunka zostawiła ich samych w pokoju.

Chłopak przypatrywał się jej chłodno, badając oczami całą jej postać. Nie wyglądała jakoś nadzwyczaj wyjątkowo. Nie wyczuwał w niej nic... nienormalnego, chociaż wyczuwał to w sobie. Niczym nie różniła się od przeciętnego przedstawiciela rasy ludzkiej.

Nieco go to rozczarowało. Sądził, że czarodzieje i czarownice będą nosić się inaczej niż normalni ludzie z ulicy.

— Tak, pani profesor — wyszeptał z szacunkiem, nadal obserwując jej sylwetkę z uniesieniem. Kobieta zesztywniała, a jej źrenice zwęziły się, gdy odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Obserwowała go teraz tak samo uważnie, jak on obserwował ją.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Dał czarownicy tyle czasu ile potrzebowała, by dobrze go ocenić.

Coś w jej postawie się zmieniło. Jego granitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały uważnie jej sztywniejącą sylwetkę i niepewny wyraz twarzy. Przez jej rysy przez chwilę przebiło się zwątpienie, które jednak natychmiast z wprawą zamaskowała. Chłopak uniósł brwi w chwilowym przebłysku zrozumienia.

— Jestem tutaj, by potowarzyszyć panu na zakupach, panie Harrison — ciągnęła, głosem poważnym i surowym, chociaż oczy zdradzały nieco delikatniejszą postawę.

— Zakupach? — zapytał Izar naiwnie. Podejrzewał, że chodzi jej o zakup szkolnych przyborów, _czarodziejskich_ przyborów. Puls natychmiast przyspieszył mu na tę myśl, jednak szybko się uspokoił. — Ale pani profesor, ja nie mam żadnych pieniędzy.

— Hogwart posiada specjalny fundusz przeznaczony specjalnie dla dzieci osieroconych, panie Harrison. — Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, którego on nie odwzajemnił. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś mu przypominał, że jest tylko sierotą, porzuconą jeszcze za niemowlaka. Jej uśmiech zgasł, a po chwili usta ułożyły się ponownie w cienką, srogą linię. — Chciałby mi pan dzisiaj towarzyszyć?

— Z chęcią, pani profesor.

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu obdarzył drugą osobę uśmiechem.

Z wyrazu twarzy profesor McGonagall zrozumiał, że musi nad nim jeszcze popracować.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar skubał skraj szaty, wygładzając drobne zmarszczki na materiale. W cichym oszołomieniu przemierzał peron, wciąż zdumiony wszystkim, co go otacza. Dla osoby z zewnątrz mogłoby się wydawać, że jest znudzony i opanowany. Wewnątrz jednak z trudem udawało mu się uporządkować całą nową wiedzę, którą niedawno zdobył. Było tego tak wiele. Nie znosił myśli, że nie dorównuje w tym względzie innym dzieciom. Z tego co mówiła McGonagall, większość z nich wychowana została w czarodziejskich domach.

Wiedzieli zatem więcej niż on. Ale zamierzał zatrzeć tę różnicę tak szybko, jak tylko będzie się dało.

Gdy już doszedł do siebie po pierwszym szoku związanym z wizytą na ulicy Pokątnej, McGonagall zaprowadziła go w głąb miasta. Zakupili razem wszystkie wymagane w szkole przedmioty, które uwzględniała lista. I _tylko_ te przedmioty. On sam pragnął zakupić więcej książek i czarodziejskich szat dla siebie. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jako sierota ma ograniczoną kwotę na wydatki.

Odchrząknął i zaczął zbliżać się leniwie w stronę pociągu. Wszędzie dookoła widać było uczniów i ich rodziców, odprowadzających swoje pociechy na kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Przyglądał się, jak matki całują zaróżowione policzki swoich dzieci, jak ojcowie z dumą poklepuję po plecach synów lub córki. Izar lubił łechtać swoje ego myślą, jak bardzo jest niezależny, ale w rzeczywistości miał tylko jedenaście lat i obserwowanie tych wyrazów czułości budziło w nim lekkie rozżalenie.

Wzrok chłopaka przykuła pewna przystojna para. Sądząc po identycznym kolorze włosów, byli to ojciec i syn, w specyficzny sposób żegnający się na peronie. Stali sztywno, w lekkim oddaleniu od siebie. Dystans między nimi wydawał się wręcz nosić znamiona jakieś oficjalności. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się przejęty myślą o bliskim rozstaniu. Ich ubiór wydawał się być uszyty z najlepszych gatunków jedwabiów i materiałów. Nawet guziki i szwy miały w sobie coś luksusowego.

Chłopak nieświadomie zaczął się zbliżać w ich kierunku. Stali niemal naprzeciwko wejścia do pociągu, więc dla postronnego obserwatora nie wydawało się to dziwne.

Ojciec, którego wysoka sylwetka wyróżniała się znacząco z tłumu, rzucił mu obojętne spojrzenie i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego po raz drugi, Izar zesztywniał. Czuł, jak te zimne, szare oczy studiują go cal po calu.

Ani McGonagall, ani żaden inny czarodziej na Pokątnej dotąd nie sprawił, że chłopak czuł się tak bezbronny. Jego pewny siebie wyraz twarzy na chwilę zniknął, ale udało mu się szybko z powrotem nałożyć maskę obojętności. Im dłużej obcy czarodziej mu się przypatrywał, tym silniejszy się czuł. Być może był to dobry trening, który w przyszłości pomoże mu poradzić sobie z wszystkimi czarodziejami, którzy sprawią, że na chwile przestanie się pilnować.

Ten... Ten blondwłosy mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, potęgę i urok, których oczekiwał od innych czarodziejów. Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał się z McGonagall był rozczarowany tym, jak bardzo przypominała wszystkie pozostałe niemagiczne osoby. Sądził, że tak samo będzie z pozostałymi czarodziejami i czarownicami. Ale ten mężczyzna był inny. Nie był zwyczajną osobą. Był _potężny_.

— Pierwszoroczniak? — wyszeptał chłopiec do ojca, gdy zauważył, na czym jego opiekun skupia taką uwagę.

Izar przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pociągu, z dala od wzroku tego mężczyzny. Minął ich, nie odwracając chłodnego spojrzenia od oczu czarodzieja. Wewnątrz jednak cały dygotał od siły jego wzroku.

Gdy ich minął, usłyszał za sobą głos mężczyzny — głęboki, aksamitny baryton:

— Bez wątpienia trafi do Slytherinu, Draco. Trzymaj się blisko niego i pomóż mu przejść przez pierwszy rok.

Gdy tylko chłopak zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pustego przedziału, jego wyprostowana postawa zniknęła. Oparł kark o szklane drzwi przedziału i trzęsąc się, chwytał powoli powietrze w płuca. Jego ręce drżały, a puls bił z niewyobrażalną szybkością.

Nie rozumiał, czemu jego ciało reaguje w ten sposób. Owszem, czuł się przy nim bezbronny i bardzo podatny na zranienie, ale to nie wszystko. Niemal mógł wyczuć aurę krążącą wokół niego. Miała w sobie coś z ciężkiego powietrza, wypełnionego wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że wyczuwa jego magię. Ale to chyba niemożliwe, prawda? Nawet jak na czarodziejów, to chyba nie było normalne.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego wargach. _W końcu_ ujrzał prawdziwego czarodzieja, _prawdziwą_ czarodziejską postać, która wyróżniała się na tle wszystkim niemagicznych ludzi. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że on również rozsiewa tę samą aurę co blondwłosy mężczyzna. Nie chciał być jak McGonagall albo którykolwiek z czarodziejów, których dzisiaj spotkał. Nie chciał być taki sam jak niemagiczni ludzie — jak wszyscy z sierocińca. Sama myśl, że mógłby być tak samo _normalny_ jak oni sprawiała, że puls mu przyspieszał.

Izar złapał się drzwi dla utrzymania równowagi, gdy pociąg szarpnął i ruszył. Oddychał ciężko, stojąc przy szybie i próbując się uspokoić.

Zmierzał w stronę nowego życia, nowego świata, zostawiając za sobą ten okropny sierociniec. Ale na jak długo, zanim będzie zmuszony tam powrócić?

Ostre pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że natychmiast się wyprostował, a gdy zobaczył za drzwiami blond chłopca z kilkorgiem przyjaciół, znów przywdział swój beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. Zanim jednak otworzył im drzwi, zastanowił się chwilę nad tym kłopotliwym terminem, jakim są "przyjaciele".

W sierocińcu nigdy się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźnił. Przeżył osiem długich lat zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje potrzeby, by mieć przy sobie kogoś tak bliskiego. Widział jak układały się relacje w sierocińcu, widział jak wyglądały _przyjaźnie_ innych dzieci. Nigdy nie spotkał się z przyjaciółmi, którzy sztywno trzymali się definicji lojalności. Zawsze znajdywała się sytuacja, w której jeden przyjaciel potrafił wbić drugiemu nóż w plecy tylko po to, by wspiąć się wyżej w rankingach popularności lub w nadziei na zyskanie jakichś korzyści wynikających z tej zdrady.

W naturze ludzkiej było działać samemu i dbać tylko o siebie.

Dla Izara przyjaźń nie istniała.

Musiał jednak podjąć jakąś decyzję odnośnie tego blond chłopca. Być może mógłby go użyć jako sprzymierzeńca, nie przyjaciela. Mógłby mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki, służyłby mu do pozyskiwania informacji i sympatii innych ludzi. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy stojącego za szybą chłopaka, ten najwyraźniej miał dokładnie te same zamiary.

Z ociąganiem otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do przedziału czwórkę uczniów.

— Masz coś przeciwko temu, byśmy tu siedli? Wszystkie inne przedziały są zajęte — wycedził chłopak i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce obok niego, wobec czego dwóch większych uczniów ścisnęło się na siedzeniu obok Izara.

— Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko — powiedział Izar, przypatrując się chłopcu. Nazywał się chyba Draco? Tak zwracał się do niego ojciec.

— Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie szkła? Są niesamowite.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy ciemnowłosa dziewczyna nachyliła się ku niemu z zainteresowaniem.

— Moje szkła? — Przecież nie nosił okularów.

— Tak. Twoje oczy mają tak niepowtarzalny kolor... To na pewno soczewki. Drake, widzisz je? Zmatowiałe srebro z drobinkami kwaskowatej zieleni... Kolory Slytherinu. Są niesamowite, skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? — Powtórzyła, jakby zwracała się do kogoś niedorozwiniętego.

— To moje prawdziwe oczy — wymamrotał ponoru, poirytowany jej przytłaczającym sposobem bycia. Odwrócił się od niej i spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn był najwyraźniej rozbawiony jego zdenerwowaniem. — Rozumiem, że oczekujesz, iż Tiara przydzieli cię do Slytherinu? — zapytał z nonszalancją.

Przeczytał _Historię Hogwartu_ tuż po jej nabyciu. Wiedział o czterech domach i ich charakterystyce. W głębi duszy pragnął być przydzielony do Slytherinu. Każde nowe wieści o zamku brzmiały wręcz spektakularnie, a z każdą kolejną przeczytaną stroną jego podniecenie jeszcze bardziej rosło. Teraz, siedząc w pociągu do Hogwartu, z trudem pohamowywał przytłaczającą ulgę, wynikającą z oddalania się od sierocińca i przebywana wśród swojej "rasy".

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymykając oczy.

— Ja _już_ jestem w Slytherinie. To mój drugi rok w tej szkole. Pansy, Crabbe i Goyle również są drugoroczniakami. Nasze rodziny były przydzielane do Slytherinu już wiele pokoleń wstecz. A twoja? — Zanim Izar mógł pojąć znaczenie tego pytania, chłopak znów się odezwał. — Ach, wybacz mi. Nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze porządnie. Jestem Draco Malfoy.

Wyciągnął bladą dłoń w kierunku Izara. Ten spojrzał na nią krótko, zanim wyciągnął swoją, by nią potrząsnąć.

— Izar Harrison.

Blondyn cofnął wyciągniętą dłoń tak szybko, że nie zdążył jej nawet uchwycić. Izar zamrugał, a przez jego maskę przebiło zmieszanie. Gdzie popełnił błąd? Dlaczego twarz Draco powoli zmieniała się w gorzki grymas?

— Harrison? — powtórzył Ślizgon, a niezadowolenie na jego twarzy zaczęło teraz wyrażać zdegustowanie. — Jesteś szlamą?

— To określenie jest mi nieznane — odpowiedział chłodno Izar, czując, jak pod wpływem niechętnego spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów jego bariery ochronne znów wracają na swoje miejsce.

— Oczywiście, że jest ci nieznane — wycedził Draco, odsuwając się od chłopca. — Szlama, inaczej zwana też mugolakiem... Zostałeś wychowany przez mugolskich rodziców.

Widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Izara, Ślizgon zaśmiał się krótko, kpiąc z jego niewiedzy. Chłopak momentalnie poczuł się kompletnie zmieszany z błotem.

— Mugole to ludzie niemagicznego pochodzenia. To żałosne ścierwa tego świata. To ja, czystokrwisty czarodziej, jestem elitą naszego świata. W naszym rodzie nie ma ani jednej mugolskiej krwi. A _ty_ , szlamo, jesteś tylko śmieciem, które nie sięga mi do pięt.

Izar siedział bez ruchu, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że coś takiego miało miejsce tutaj, w czarodziejskim świecie. Sądził, że wszyscy czarodzieje są równi...

— Crabble, Goyle, wyprowadźcie tę szumowinę z przedziału. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój ojciec mógł się tak pomylić.

Zanim Izar zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, dwie silne ręce złapały go za ramiona, podnosząc z siedzenia. Zesztywniał pod ich dotykiem, przypominając sobie wszystkie sytuacje w sierocińcu, gdy był maltretowany przez inne dzieci. Skulił się w sobie, a dwóch chłopców wyciągnęło go na korytarz i rzuciło na podłogę. Wylądował na kolanach w tym samym momencie, w którym drzwi za jego plecami się zatrzasnęły. Oglądając się za siebie zdążył jeszcze ujrzeć wściekłą twarz Draco, który po chwili szczelnie zaciągnął zasłony.

Żadni uczniowie nie kręcili się w tym momencie w pobliżu, więc pozostał w tej pozycji na ciemnym korytarzu. Słyszał radosne głosy, dochodzące zza zamkniętych przedziałów.

Opuścił głowę, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w dywan na podłodze. W końcu dowiedział się, jak nazywali się niemagiczni ludzie. Mugole. Dzieciaki w sierocińcu, one wszystkie były mugolami, których on tak bardzo nie cierpiał. Mugole... Nienawidził ich wszystkich.

Jednak według Draco niczym się od nich nie różnił. Izar był mugolem, dzieckiem zrodzonym z niemagicznych rodziców. To _mugolscy_ rodzice porzucili go w tym _mugolskim_ piekle.

Zza jego zaciśniętych zębów wydobył się syk, palce zacisnął na dywanie. Ramiona trzęsły się od powstrzymywanego gniewu i smutku.

Draco może i jest "czystszy" niż on. Być może faktycznie to czystokrwiści są elitą tego świata. Ale jedno wiedział na pewno.

Będzie najlepszą szlamą, jaką świat czarodziejski kiedykolwiek widział. Przewyższy Draco w każdej pojedynczej rzeczy, stanie się potężniejszy niż którykolwiek z czystokrwistych. Mógł sobie pozwolić na porównywanie go z tymi brudnymi mugolakami, bo doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo jest lepszy od tych plugawych stworzeń, od tych... _zwyczajnych_ ludzi. On nigdy nie będzie zwyczajny.

Udowodni to, za wszelką cenę.

— Mmm... Wszystko w porządku, kolego? Potrzebujesz pomocy? — Kolejna blada dłoń została wyciągnięta w stronę Izara.

Jego ramiona zadrżały raz jeszcze, zanim podniósł głowę i spojrzał stojącemu nad nim rudzielcowi w oczy.

— Nie — wyszeptał, obnażając zęby. — Nie potrzebuję _pomocy_. Ani od ciebie, ani od nikogo.

Podniósł się i ominął gwałtownie zdumionego chłopaka.

Na drodze do udowodnienia swojej wielkości, nie będzie potrzebował nikogo. Żadnych przyjaciół.

Żadnej pomocy.

 

**~*~**

 

Wciąż czuł się nieco roztrzęsiony i zmarznięty, gdy czekał, aż Tiara skończy swoją pieśń. Chociaż był zgorzkniały i nachmurzony, nie mógł nie zauważyć piękna Hogwartu. Zamek rzucał na studentów ciepły blask, ale jego cienie były równie urzekające, oferując Izarowi ucieczkę, gdy będzie jej potrzebował. Prawdopodobnie bez trudu znajdzie w zamku kilka miejsc, w których będzie mógł schować się przed wzrokiem innych.

Nie mógł doczekać się zwiedzania Hogwartu. Nie mógł doczekać się odkrywania go i wyprzedzania zawsze o krok pozostałych uczniów.

Wiedza była potęgą, prawda? O ile mógł powiedzieć, zdecydowanie była. Im ktoś bystrzejszy, tym trudniej go pokonać i wykorzystać. W tym momencie mógł nie wiedzieć, jak działa polityka tego świata, magia, zaklęcia, ludzie. Nie miał pojęcia o magicznych tradycjach, ani o tym, jakie relacje jednostka powinna utrzymywać z ludźmi wyżej postawionymi. Miał przed sobą wiele nauki w ciągu tych siedmiu lat.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy czekał, aż McGonagall wywoła jego nazwisko. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze wzroku utkwionego w jego plecach. Należał do nikogo innego, lecz Draco Malfoya. Ale Izar nie zamierzał pozwolić, by blondyn dręczył go w szkole.

— Harrison, Izar — powiedziała McGongall ostro i wyraźnie.

Chłopak ruszył wzdłuż kolumny nieruchomych pierwszoroczniaków. Zaczął wspinać się po drewnianych schodach, zmierzając w stronę Tiary. To, co teraz nastąpi, zadecyduje o jego przyszłości; zmieni ją na lepszą lub gorszą. Dom, do którego zostanie się wybranym jest bardzo istotnym czynnikiem w hogwarckim życiu. Ale Tiara Przydziału była przecież uzdolniona, potrafiła odczytywać umysły i charaktery. Tylko ona wiedziała, do którego domu nadajesz się idealnie.

Zanim usiadł na stołku, jego spojrzenie padło na dyrektora. Dopiero wtedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na szczyt stołu nauczycielskiego. Zatrzymał się teraz, czując, że ogarnia go to samo uczucie, które poznał dzięki ojcu Malfoya, jednak tym razem było ono o wiele silniejsze. Izar przełknął ślinę, zdumiony siłą magicznej aury i potęgi tego mężczyzny, która sprawiła, że włosy stanęły mu dęba. Sympatyczne niebieskie oczy mrugnęły do chłopaka, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czarodziej nie miał pojęcia o sile swojej własnej mocy. A przecież był czystą potęgą.

Gdy dyrektor skinął życzliwie głową w stronę Izara, on ponownie ruszył z miejsca. Musiał teraz wziąć się w garść. Jednak nawet upominanie się w myślach nie mogło pozbyć się uczucia, które ogarnęło go po kontakcie ze starym mężczyzną.

Gdy usiadł, zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć wpatrzone w siebie czarne oczy. Kolejny profesor, z mocą podobną do mocy ojca Draco Malfoya, siedział niemal na końcu stołu nauczycielskiego.

Chwilę później Tiara opadła mu na oczy.

— _Ravenclaw!_


	2. Część I Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Ebony**.  Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

**Rozdział drugi**

Grafitowo-zielone oczy studiowały uważnie rozgrywający się przed nimi bal. Izar czuł, jak stopniowo wzrasta w nim niechęć i znużenie. Jak kogokolwiek mogła bawić taka rozrywka? Liczył się tu tylko status społeczny, potęga i obnoszenie się ze swoim bogactwem i popularnością.

Chłopak przystanął obok zakąsek i oparł się o ścianę, obserwując tańczące pary oraz ludzi prowadzących konwersacje poza parkietem. Odbywał się właśnie wielki letni bal w Ministerstwie Magii. Kilka razy do roku Ministerstwo wydawało podobnie kosztowne przyjęcia, opłacając z kieszeni magicznym podatników absurdalne zagraniczne potrawy oraz jedwabie i diamenty, którymi udekorowana była cała sala.

W ogóle mu to nie schlebiało.

Niesamowite, jak daleko zaszedł podczas tych czterech lat w Hogwarcie.

Przybył do szkoły jako biedna sierota, niepewny, jaki czeka go los. Co prawda w kwestii bogactwa czy pochodzenia nic się nie zmieniło, ale poziom jego wiedzy nieprawdopodobnie wzrósł w ciągu czterech lat.

Nie zmieniła się także jego chłodna i zdystansowana postawa. Kontakty z pozostałymi uczniami utrzymywał tylko wtedy, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne, do nikogo się również szczególnie nie przywiązał. Przez pierwsze dwa i pół roku Draco Malfoy był jego cierniem w boku, mruczącym "szlama" za każdym razem, gdy się mijali i próbującym ośmieszyć go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jednak w związku z tym, że Izar nigdy nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi jego komentarzami, ten tępawy blondyn w końcu dał sobie spokój.

Niespecjalnie przeszkadzało mu bycie szlamą. Co prawda tak bliskie pokrewieństwo z brudnymi mugolakami nie było czymś, z czego mógłby być dumny, ale wiedział, że jest najlepszą szlamą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział świat czarodziejów. Albo przynajmniej _będzie_ najlepszą szlamą. Nawet on nie był na tyle arogancki by nie przyznać, że musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.

Ponieważ faktycznie czekało go jeszcze wiele nauki. Tej nigdy zbyt wiele, zwłaszcza dla niego.

W zeszłym roku, będąc czwartoklasistą, zdał SUMy równolegle z piątoklasistami. Zrobił to na prośbę dyrektora Dumbledore'a, który potrzebował dowodu na to, że Izar gotów jest ominąć jedną klasę i przejść do rocznika wyżej. Podobny ewenement wydarzył się dotychczas tylko raz w historii Hogwartu. O dziwo, dokonała tego pewna Puchonka kilka dekad temu.

Nie był zaskoczony swoimi wysokimi wynikami. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że zamiast rozpoczynać swój piąty rok nauki w szkole, zostanie szóstoroczniakiem. Jedyni ludzie, którzy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę byli pracownikami Ministerstwa, profesorami lub Niewymownymi.

Niewymowni...

Westchnął, szukając wzrokiem kilku Niewymownych rozsianych po sali. Niewielu wiedziało o nich coś więcej poza faktem, że pracowali w Ministerstwie. Izar znał ich wszystkich. Pod koniec czwartego roku jego nauki w Hogwarcie, tuż po zdaniu SUMów, zaproponowano mu pracę. Bardzo zaskoczyli go wtedy propozycją, by wyćwiczył swoją inteligencję w ich laboratoriach.

Zgodził się.

Magia i teoria magii od zawsze wielce go intrygowały. Ta oferta pracy spadła mu wprost z nieba. Podobało mu się stanowisko, na którym pracował, całymi dniami mógł eksperymentować ze swoimi ulubionymi dziedzinami.

Dyrektor zgodził się, by Izar podjął tę pracę, ale jedynie na okres wakacyjny. Piąty rok jego nauki — czy raczej szósty — miał się rozpocząć już za kilka tygodni, podobnie zresztą jak jego piętnaste urodziny. Obchodził je dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Czternastoletni Niewymowny... Bawiła go ta myśl.

Niestety, nadal musiał mieszkać w sierocińcu. Za każdym razem gdy tam powracał, jego nienawiść do mugoli wybuchała z nową siłą.

— Wydajesz się być znudzony, Izar. — Jakiś kuszący głos wdarł się w jego myśli.

Odwrcćił się i posłał krótki, lekki uśmiech niskiej dziewczynie stojącej obok.

— Daphne. — Mruknął ozięble, ponownie odwracając się w stronę polityków. Blondwłosa Ślizgonka z jego rocznika była jedną z trzech osób, które momentami _tolerował_. Przez większość czasu jednak po prostu działała mu na nerwy. Być może dlatego, że wydawała się rozumieć go najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi i zawsze próbowała wyciągnąć go z jego zimnej, milczącej skorupy.

Nie był jednak zainteresowany nawiązywaniem przyjaźni, tym bardziej nie zamierzał stać się bardziej rozrywkowy na jej życzenie.

— Tatuś mówi, że przeskakujesz piąty rok i od razu zaczynasz szósty.

— Tak — odpowiedział krótko, poirytowany, że nie została w tej sprawie zachowana całkowita dyskrecja. Nie chciał, by powszechnie rozniosła się ta informacja. Ojciec Daphne, pan Greengrass, był pracownikiem Ministerstwa, a wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem był także członkiem komitetu administracyjnego Hogwartu.

Izar był całkowicie przekonany, że Lucjusz powiedział już o wszystkim Draco. Ten mały drań zapewne grasował teraz w tej sali, szukając go w zamiarze skonfrontowania go ze swoją wiedzą.

Nie czuł skrępowania z powodu ominięcia jednego roku. W zasadzie było mu to nawet na rękę, dotychczasowe zajęcia były tak niewymagające, że zwyczajnie go nudziły. Jednak problem, jaki mieli z tym inni uczniowi był dla niego zwyczajną stratą czasu, nie mówiąc o tym, jak _nudne_ to było.

Przynajmniej nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Izar pracuje z Niewymownymi, oczywiście oprócz ich samych i Dumbledore'a. Nawet Minister nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego i postanowił trzymać się jak najdalej od tej grupy pracowników Ministerstwa.

— Może zatańczymy? — spytała Daphne, opierając się o ścianę obok Izara. Oboje wiedzieli, że było to pytanie retoryczne, nie odpowiedział więc. — Ojciec mnie tu dziś przytargał, ja wolałabym zostać w domu i nadrobić trochę czytania — powiedziała beztrosko.

Chłopak zerknął na nią i zmrużył oczy, widząc jej drwiący uśmiech.

— Nie kpij sobie ze mnie — wymamrotał, odsuwając się od ściany. — Nie nabierzesz mnie, nienawidzisz czytać, za to kochasz te... odrażające zgromadzenia społeczne. — Wskazał ręką na czystokrwistą dumę czarodziejskiego świata.

Zaśmiała się lekko, a jej ciemnozielone oczy pojaśniały.

— Za to ty z pewnością wolałbyś zatopić swoje piękne oblicze w jakiejś zakurzonej księdze. — Również odsunęła się od ściany, zbliżając do Krukona. Jej oczy znajdowały się dokładnie naprzeciwko jego oczu, co dowodziło tylko, jak niskim był chłopakiem. Daphne była najniższą czarownicą na swoim roku, jednak nie ujmowało jej to atrakcyjności, nie sprawiało także, że wyglądała dziwacznie. — Co każe mi się zastanawiać... Co ty, Izarze, z wszystkim ludzi na świecie, robisz tutaj? Na ministerialnym balu, pełnym czystokrwistych czarodziejów, których tak nienawidzisz?

Wcale nie nienawidził czystokrwistych. Nie obchodziła go ich wyniosłość ani przekonanie, że stoją wyżej niż inni. Może i są bardziej czyści, ale na pewno nie lepsi. Najbardziej nienawidził mugoli oraz tych zrodzonych z niemagicznych ludzi. Nienawidził _własnego_ gatunku, ale mimo to starał się dać z siebie wszystko i nadrobić tę niedoskonałość.

Postąpił krok naprzód i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Jaka szkoda, że tatuś nie jest w stanie poinformować cię o wszystkim, prawda, Greengrass? — Powiedział na pożegnanie i odwrócił się, chcąc w końcu uwolnić się od niej i jej paplaniny.

— Jesteś mi winien taniec — rzuciła za nim miękko.

Jeszcze czego. Nie potrafił tańczyć, a nie zamierzał robić z siebie głupka i pozwalać, by to kobieta go prowadziła. Po prostu _wiedział_ , że Daphne chciałaby prowadzić.

 

**~*~**

 

Lucjusz przysłuchiwał się gwarowi rozmów dookoła. Bez zdziwienia zauważył, że to Tom Riddle wydawał się przyciągać niemal wszystkich ludzi z tłumu. Większość z tych pracowników Ministerstwa nie była śmierciożercami i nie miała pojęcia, że ten wysoko postawiony polityk knuł przeciw nim za ich plecami. Unikanie go zresztą i tak byłoby bezsensowne. Lecieli do niego jak ćmy do płomienia.

Tom Riddle, niektórym znany także jako Lord Voldemort, piastował urząd starszego podsekretarza, a od czasu do czasu zastępował znajdującą się w schyłkowym stadium raka Amelię Bones na jej stanowisku dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Do tej roli Tom przyjął formę około sześćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny, o ciemnych włosach przeplatanych nitkami srebra i delikatnie starzejącej się twarzy. Oczy miał ciemne i przeszywające, choć nawet w połowie nie tak bardzo, jak jego naturalne.

Lucjusz wiele razy widział już prawdziwą formę Czarnego Pana, ukazującą się po zdjęciu czaru zmieniającego wygląd. W rzeczywistości nie przekroczył nawet o dzień trzydziestego roku życia, gdyż to właśnie w tym wieku stał się nieśmiertelny. Gęste, ciemne włosy nie zaczęły jeszcze siwieć, a na jego skórze nie można było dopatrzeć się ani jednej zmarszczki. I chociaż wielu zapewne uznałoby go za przystojnego mężczyznę, śmierciożerców o wiele bardziej pociągała siła jego potęgi i ideałów.

Zazwyczaj Tom Riddle, jako polityk, ze swobodą prowadził konwersacje i nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek poczuł się pominięty. Dzisiaj jednak był rozkojarzony. I tylko Lucjusz wydawał się wiedzieć, gdzie Czarny Pan błądzi myślami.

Ciemne oczy z uwagą śledziły każdy krok zręcznej sylwetki Izara Harrisona.

Nie winił za to swojego Mistrza. Pomijając fakt, że Izar był zdecydowanie bardzo atrakcyjnym — żeby nie powiedzieć pięknym — chłopakiem, nosił się również tak, jak żadna z dotychczas znanych Malfoyowi osób. Z jego dumnego chodu wyczytać było można zarówno pogardę dla własnej osoby, jak i pewność siebie. Dwie postawy, które kompletnie się wykluczały. Jak można jednocześnie nienawidzić siebie, a przy tym czuć się pewnie i bezpiecznie?

Lucjusz nie widział Izara od czasu ich spotkania na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, jednak Draco często wspominał o młodszym chłopcu w swoich listach.

Strach i obawa przed nową szkołą i nowym życiem zniknęły, na ich miejscu na nachmurzonej twarzy Izara pojawiła się inteligencja i dojrzałość. Pierwszy raz widział taką dojrzałość u tak młodego chłopca. Chłopca, który wyrósł na pięknego młodzieńca. Poruszał się z zabójczym wdziękiem, idealnie pasującym do jego drobnego i giętkiego ciała. Ciemne włosy układały się w naturalne fale, jednak kilka niesfornych kosmyków burzyło ten pozorny ład. Miał arystokratyczną twarz, którą do tej pory widywał jedynie u czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Wysokie kości policzkowe, lekko zapadnięte policzki oraz szczupła szyja, wszystko to wskazywało na pochodzenie z wyższych sfer. Jednak sam chłopiec przyznawał, że jest szlamą.

Ale te _oczy_...

Kwestia pochodzenia chłopca wzbudzała w Lucjuszu pewne podejrzenia, którymi jednak nie podzielił się z synem. Draco dowiedział się od Izara, że wychowali go mugole i to mu wystarczało.

Niemniej Malfoy był dumny, że jego Pan zainteresował się młodzieńcem. Izar posiadał wyjątkowy talent, jeżeli jego wyniki w nauce mogły o czymkolwiek świadczyć.

— Nazywa się Izar Harrison — wyszeptał cicho do ucha Czarnego Pana, gdy jego oczy ponownie zwróciły się w stronę chłopaka.

Tom uniósł brwi.

— Czyżby? — zapytał. Wyglądało na to, że pospolite nazwisko chłopca sprawiło, iż kompletnie stracił nim zainteresowanie. Na Lucjusza to jednak nie działało. Czuł, że _coś_ ciągnie go w stronę tego Krukona. Chłopak byłby świetnym nabytkiem dla czarnej strony. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan też to czuł. Nie był głupcem, potrafił wyczuć potencjalnego poplecznika równie dobrze jak Malfoy.

Fakt, że zwrócił na niego uwagę, gdy tylko chłopak pojawił się w pomieszczeniu też wiele mówił.

— Tak, to zadeklarowana szlama — odpowiedział miękko Ślizgon, wyczuwając powody takiej a nie innej reakcji swojego Pana. — Posiada jednak niespotykane imię, a jego charyzma w ogóle nie wskazuje na wychowanie wśród mugoli... — Urwał, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie pracownikowi Ministerstwa, który bezmyślnie próbował się do nich zbliżyć. — Mieszka w sierocińcu.

To zwróciło uwagę Czarnego Pana. Lucjusz nie wiedział wiele o przeszłości Toma Riddle'a, jednak był pewien, że ta część jego dzieciństwa pokrywa się z dzieciństwem chłopca.

Bardzo trudno było mu zachowywać się normalnie w obecności Czarnego Pana, gdy znajdowali się wśród ludzi. Gdy Tom Riddle przeobrażał się w Voldemorta, nie akceptował żadnych oznak nieposzanowania czy bezczelności. W jego obecności nie wolno było rzucać nieprzemyślanych uwag. Nieraz śmierciożercy musieli zapłacić za swój brak respektu okazywany swojemu Panu w Ministerstwie. Trzeba było zapamiętać, że on zawsze miał nad nimi władzę, niezależnie od tego, czy wygląda aktualnie jak przyjacielski sześćdziesięcioletni polityk czy też złowrogi i diabelnie przystojny Czarny Pan.

— Mieszka w małym, zniszczonym, mugolskim sierocińcu św. Patryka w pobliżu Londynu. Wskaźniki adopcji są tam najniższe w całym regionie. — Lucjusz zerknął na swojego Pana, chcąc zobaczyć, czy ta wiadomość wywarła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, każąc mu kontynuować. — Wygląda na to, że rodzice pana Harrisona są nieznani. Osobiście uważam, że nie wygląda jak ktoś urodzony przez mugoli. Ten chłopak... to czysty geniusz.

Malfoy obserwował Izara, który właśnie oddalał się ze znużoną miną od panny Greengrass. Najwyraźniej był mocno znudzony.

— Niesamowite, Lucjuszu, ile uwagi poświęcasz chłopcu, który najprawdopodobniej należy do gatunku, który chcemy wymordować. — Mężczyzna zesztywniał słysząc te słowa. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że mógł nieco przesadzić w wyrażaniu swojego zachwytu nad zadeklarowaną szlamą. — Niestety, coś w nim przyciąga mnie z taką samą siłą, co ciebie. O ile nie większą...

Tom Riddle podniósł się z krzesła, rzucając Lucjuszowi chłodne spojrzenie, w którym jednak czaił się głód.

— Zapoznaj mnie z dzieciakiem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się zdawkowo.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i zerknął na jego tarczę. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut...

Owen Welder, jeden z Niewymownych, zmusił go do pojawienia się na ministerialnym balu na co najmniej dwie godziny. Z tego co Krukon wiedział, przyjęcie miało trwać całą noc. Jak ktokolwiek mógł przebywać tu pół doby i do tego dobrze się bawić?

— Panie Harrison... — jakiś głos wkradł się w jego myśli. Jeszcze zanim uniósł wzrok znad tarczy zegarka, który ukradł jednemu z dzieciaków w sierocińcu, wiedział już, kto przed nim stoi.

Musiały minąć trzy lata w Hogwarcie zanim zrozumiał, że aury, które potrafi wyczuć u innych ludzi są rezultatem jego umiejętności wyczuwania i wykrywania magii. Im starszy się stawał, tym bardziej rosła jego wrażliwość magiczna. Dobrym tego przykładem był fakt, że w wieku jedenastu lat nie wyczuwał w ogóle magii McGonagall, chociaż teraz całkiem wyraźnie czuł jej magię. Była potężną czarownicą, z bardzo jasną i czystą aurą, chociaż nawet w połowie nie tak potężną jak Dumbledore czy Severus Snape. Potrafił wyczuć nawet rosnącą siłą uczniów, a przedmioty w zamku nosiły na sobie magiczne ślady, sygnatury, które także odbierał.

Problem w tym, że nie czuł żadnej magii pochodzącej od niego samego. To go zaintrygowało i zmusiło do poszukiwania odpowiedzi. Wyglądało na to, że istniało jeszcze kilku wrażliwych na magię czarodziejów, których aury także nie mógłby wyczuć. Mimo to czuł silną potrzebę poznania własnej i postanowił zrealizować to w ten czy w inny sposób w przyszłości.

Na szczęście przebywanie w pobliżu Dumbledore'a pomagało mu nabrać w tym wprawy i nie trząść się tak ani nie słabnąć w obliczu wielkiej magicznej mocy. Po części tak bardzo interesował się magią i jej teorią, gdyż nakazywał mu to jego specyficzny dar. Uwielbiał dokopywać się do samego rdzenia magii, rozdzielać jej warstwy, studiować każdą cechę z osobna.

— Pan Malfoy — wymamrotał na powitanie. Zatrzasnął wieko swojego kieszonkowego zegarka, po czym wrzucił go do kieszeni.

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na wysokiego i przystojnego blondyna stojącego przed nim, zwracając szczególną uwagę na rysy jego twarzy. Jedną z rzeczy, które nie zmieniły się w trakcie jego pobytu w Hogwarcie była przyjemność, z jaką studiował innych ludzi. Uwielbiał uważnie się im przyglądać, w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów i wad.

Wyglądało na to, że negatywny stosunek Draco do jego osoby nie wpłynął w zupełności na nastawienie jego ojca. Lucjusz przypatrywał mu się z taką samą uwagą, jaką poświęcał mu Izar. Mężczyzna obrzucił chłodnym wzrokiem jego całą sylwetkę.

— Do twarzy panu w tych szatach, panie Harrison, pasują do okazji. Rozumiem, że rada zaprosiła tutaj pana, chcąc pogratulować pomyślnego zdania SUMów i przejścia o rok wyżej?

Krukon zerknął na swoje zakupione z drugiej ręki szaty, wiedząc, że jest obiektem drwin. Nie miał pieniędzy, by zapewnić sobie jakieś przyzwoite ubranie. Wypłatę z Ministerstwa otrzyma dopiero pod koniec lata. A nawet wtedy prawdopodobnie większą część odda szkole — by spłacić część swojego długu.

Zwrócił wypraną z emocji twarz z powrotem na mężczyznę. — Coś w tym stylu, panie Malfoy. — Odchrząknął i cofnął się o krok. — A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę już wracać do... domu.

Zanim jednak zdołał się odwrócić, ponownie poczuł znajome uczucie, które przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę. Musiało pochodzić od kogoś o potężnej aurze, zbliżonej do Dumbledore'a, ale znacznie mroczniejszej. Powoli obrócił się w miejscu, by zobaczyć, która z zebranych osób emanuje taką siłą. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mężczyzna stoi bezpośrednio za jego plecami.

Musiał zadrzeć wysoko głowę, by popatrzeć w oczy stojącego przed nim człowieka. Tym razem cofnął się o krok, nie chcąc wyglądać jak głupiec z tak dziwnie wykręconą szyją.

— Panie Harrison. — Do jego uszu dobiegł przymilny głos Lucjusza Malfoya. — Chciałbym przedstawić panu Toma Riddle'a, starszego podsekretarza Ministra Magii.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, Izar nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był zdumiony potęgą emanującą z nieznajomego. Oczywiście czytał w książkach o Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u. Mężczyzna był wspaniałym politykiem, odnoszącym wiele sukcesów. Widząc go na żywo dostrzegł, jak bardzo jest wysoki, oraz z jaką arogancją i pychą się nosi. Tak właśnie wyglądałby Dumbledore, gdyby nie był z natury tak łagodny i miły.

O dziwo jednak coś ciągnęło go do tego mężczyzny. Było to uczucie tak silne, że z trudem mógł je trzymać na wodzy.

Tom Riddle wyciągnął rękę, wyrywając Izara z osłupienia. Czuł się osłabiony całym wydarzeniem. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna, o sile zbliżonej do potęgi Dumbledore'a tak na niego wpływał? Nie czuł się tak od czasu gdy był pierwszoroczniakiem i po raz pierwszy wyczuł czyjąś magię.

Spodziewał się, że Riddle poda mu rękę, ten jednak zaskoczył go, chwytając go wyciągniętą dłonią za podbródek. Chociaż przez cały czas patrzył mu w oczy, ten gest zapewnił mężczyźnie niepodzielną uwagę chłopaka. Powoli, jak gdyby rozkoszując się tym widokiem, Riddle delikatnie przechylał jego twarz to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

— Panie Harrison, miło mi pana poznać — wymruczał, chociaż w uszach Izara zabrzmiało to jak warczenie.

Wszelkie przemyślenia musiał jednak odłożyć na później. Teraz skupiał się na uczuciu, którego doświadczał w kontakcie ze skórą Riddle'a — czuł, jak gdyby między ich ciałami przebiegały małe wyładowania elektryczne. Coś tu nie grało. Ze zrozumiałych powodów wyczuwał potęgę drugiego czarodzieja, ale reakcja na nią zdecydowanie _nie była_ normalna.

Ręka czarodzieja odsunęła się od jego twarzy, przebyła całą drogę wzdłuż prawego ramienia młodzieńca, aż w końcu zimne palce owinęły się wokół dłoni Izara. Krukon stał ogłupiały, podczas gdy polityk potrząsał jego raczej bezwładną ręką.

Odwrócił wzrok od Riddle'a i spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na Malfoya. Na twarzy blondyna zobaczył zadowolony uśmieszek zrozumienia. Nie podobało mu się to... Jak gdyby mężczyźni dzielili między sobą jakiś sekret, o którym nie wiedział. Nie zamierzał godzić się na bycie ich zabawką tylko dlatego, że był młodszy i mniej szlachecki.

Zaczynał czuć poirytowanie i ostrożność. Dlaczego zawsze musi rozchodzić się o czystość krwi?

Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Riddle'a, czując, jak gniew uderza mu do głowy.

— W cokolwiek ze mną grasz, ja nie będę brał w tym udziału — rzucił do mężczyzny stanowiącego główne źródło jego frustracji. Bez strachu spojrzał mu w oczy. — Nie mieszam się w politykę i nigdy nie zamierzam. Przez wzgląd na to nie zamierzam podtrzymywać kontaktów z żadnym z was.

Kątek oka dostrzegł szokująco rude włosy Owena Weldera, dyrektora Departamentu Tajemnic. — Panie Welder! — podniósł głos, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Niewymowny był człowiekiem wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym, którego rude włosy ozdabiały całą twarz, formując się niżej w bujną brodę. Żywo przypominał Izarowi Hagrida, pół-olbrzyma z Hogwartu. — Jest już pięć po dziewiątej. Mogę już wyjść?

— Ach, mój chłopcze! — zaryczał mężczyzna, a wielki, zadowolony uśmiech ozdobił jego samolubną twarz. Zanurzył dłoń w kieszeni szaty, wyławiając z niej książkę. Rzucił ją Izarowi, który złapał ją jedną ręką. Wiedział, że był to świstoklik, który zabierze go z powrotem do jego uroczego sierocińca. — Widzimy się jutro — mrugnął do niego czarodziej, przepychając się naprzód i ściskając w ręce całkiem pokaźną czarę z winem.

Zanim Izar zdążył aktywować świstoklika, długie, zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, a on sam został brutalnie przyciągnięty do siebie przez Toma Riddle'a. Wyczuwał jego gniew. Magia mężczyzna stała się bardziej gorąca i nieprzyjemna. Niewątpliwie powodem był brak szacunku, który okazał mu Krukon.

— Zapewniam cię, twoje przypuszczenia są błędne. Nie gramy z tobą w żadne _gierki_. — Ciemne oczy mężczyzny znajdywały się tuż przed jego oczami. Nikt wcześniej nie naruszył jego osobistej przestrzeni w taki sposób. Stwierdził, że nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku od tych oczu, zbyt zaabsorbowany wyzwaniem, które w nich dojrzał.

— Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć — wyszeptał, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku Riddle'a. — Dlaczego marnujesz swoją ogromną, mroczną moc na bycie politykiem? Wyczuwam w tobie coś znacznie większego.

— To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. — Mężczyzna puścił go w końcu, spoglądając na chłopaka z czymś w rodzaju podziwu na twarzy.

Ciekawość Izara znacznie wzrosła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten wcale nie zaprzeczył jego przypuszczeniom. Wiedział, że w wizerunku Riddle'a kryje się coś więcej i zdecydowanie chciał to poznać. W jego naturze leżała potrzeba wiedzenia wszystkiego o wszystkich, nie wystarczały mu szczątkowe informacje i domysły. Wyczuwał jednak także emanujące z mężczyzny zagrożenie. Był on nie tylko zagadkowym, ale także niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Jeżeli nie będzie trzymał swojej ciekawości na wodzy, może znaleźć się niespodziewanie w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

— Obawiam się, że powinienem wracać już do domu — rzucił ostro, postanawiając nie wspominać, że sierocińcowi raczej daleko do tego miana.

Gdy Riddle w końcu uchylił nieco rąbka swojej osobowości, Izarowi trudno było wycofać się z rozmowy, nawet jeśli mogło to być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie kryli się pod maskami, zwyczajnie dlatego, że i tak był w stanie każdą przejrzeć.

— Wiem, gdzie cię szukać.

To było zarówno ostrzeżenie, jak i obietnica. Riddle już o nim wiedział i wykorzysta tę wiedzę do swoich własnych celów. Izar skinął sztywno głową, chwytając świstoklik i stukając w niego różdżką. Poczuł, jak temperatura przedmiotu rośnie.

Miał tylko kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło to, by dostrzec drapieżny błysk w oczach mężczyzny.

Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że dał się złapać w pułapkę? Nie mógł jednak zapobiec uczuciu ekscytacji, które go ogarnęło. Przez całe swoje życie grał po bezpiecznej stronie. Odrobina ryzyka go nie zabije.

Poza tym zawsze urzekała go Czarna Magia.

— Do zobaczenia wkrótce — mruknął Riddle, gdy młody chłopiec zniknął.


	3. Część I Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Ebony**.  Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

**Rozdział trzeci**

Izar szczelnie owinął twarz kapturem, przemierzając wolnym krokiem korytarze Departamentu Tajemnic. Na dziewiątym piętrze Ministerstwa temperatura malała o przynajmniej dwadzieścia stopni w porównaniu z innymi gabinetami. Szaty Niewymownych posiadały nie tylko kaptur — wykonane były ze specjalnego magicznego materiału, który pozwalał zatrzymać ciepło w organizmie. Były wystarczająco wygodne, a ich kolor zlewał się z kolorem komnat w Departamencie, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało Izarowi. Zawsze wolał pozostawać w cieniu.

Spojrzał w dół, na wypolerowaną aż do przesady posadzkę z czarnego marmuru i wpatrywał się chwilę w odbicie swojej twarz. Pracował tutaj już piąty tydzień. Potrzebował dwóch tygodni, zanim zaczął się odnajdywać wśród korytarzy i nie gubić po drodze. Większość nieproszonych gości szybko traciła orientację, a jeżeli mieli pecha i otworzyli jakieś drzwi bez pozwolenia, bez niczyjej wiedzy... Cóż, czekała ich przykra niespodzianka i nieprzyjemny widok eksperymentów, które działy się po drugiej stronie.

Do Departamentu Tajemnic wchodziło się długim, prostym korytarzem, o czarnej, absurdalnie wypolerowanej posadce. Na jego końcu znajdował się kolisty przedsionek, wokół którego rozmieszczonych było dwanaście drzwi. Nieproszony gość zapewne już tutaj mógłby poczuć zawroty głowy i zmieszanie, na widok tylu drzwi bez klamek.

Na szczęście Niewymowni byli tutaj mile widziani. Drzwi nie zamierzały wprowadzać w błąd swoich pracowników. Mimo wszystko, swobodne poruszanie się po Departamencie wymagało pary wyszkolonych oczu.

Nawet bez podnoszenia wzroku z posadzki, Izar czuł dziwne przyciąganie ze strony Sali Śmierci. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując poskromić swoją narastającą ciekawość.

Sala Śmierci była komnatą, w której znajdował się starożytny, kamienny łuk z Zasłoną. Izara intrygowało i fascynowało to miejsce, odkąd po raz pierwszy oprowadzono go po Departamencie. Zazwyczaj pozwalano Niewymownym wybierać, w której dziedzinie chcieliby się specjalizować. Istniała jeszcze Sala Miłości, znana także jako Wiecznie-Zamknięta Komnata, Sala Czasu, Sala Przestrzeni, Sala Myśli i naturalnie Sala Przepowiedni. Oczywiście wewnątrz znajdowało się jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń, gdzie Niewymowni mogli po prostu eksperymentować z zaklęciami, tworząc nowe, ulepszone wyposażenie medyczne, zaawansowane przedmioty pomocne w walce oraz mnóstwo innych, przydatnych rzeczy.

Właśnie do jednego z takich pomieszczeń Izar został tymczasowo przydzielony. Eksperymentowanie z rzeczami nie sprawiało mu kłopotu, głównie dlatego, że zwyczajnie lubił to zajęcie. Mimo wszystko jednak... coś ciągnęło go do Sali Śmierci. _Pragnął_ tam pracować. Za każdym razem, gdy coś przyciągało go z taką siłą — jakiś przedmiot lub czyjaś magia — ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju i uwierała go, dopóki nie zdołał ugasić tego pragnienia wiedzy.

Wzdychając lekko, Izar docisnął dłoń do drzwi po prawej stronie. Czuł, jak drewno pod jego palcami nagrzewa się, badając jego magiczną sygnaturę, zanim zdecydowało się go wpuścić.

Wszedł do środka, szybkim spojrzeniem omiatając stoliki, nad którymi pochylali się pozostali Niewymowni, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Kilkoro z nich podniosło wzrok gdy wszedł, jednak szybko powróciło do swoich zajęć. Ich palce poruszały się szybko i sprawnie, niezależnie od tego, czy majstrowali przy magicznych przedmiotach, skrobali zażarcie piórami po pergaminie czy machali różdżkami, badając magię.

Chłopak powoli podszedł do swojego stołu, czując ulgę na widok stosu ukończonych Zmieniaczy Czasu. Owen Welder, dyrektor Departamentu Tajemnic, wyznaczył mu zadanie wykonania pół tuzina Zmieniaczy Czasu. Niestety, ciągle panował ich niedobór, więc każdy nowy pracownik musiał przez to przejść. Chociaż z początku ich wykonywanie nastręczało pewnych trudności, Izar szybko to opanował. Większość materiałów potrzebnych do ich stworzenia, takich jak ziarna piasku czy specjalne szkło, nieulegające spaleniu podczas podróży w czasie, zapewniała im Sala Czasu. Jedynym zadaniem Izara było rzucanie zaklęć na te przedmioty.

Konstruowanie Zmieniaczy było całkiem ciekawą rozrywką, ale chłopak chciał w końcu spróbować swoich sił w innej dziedzinie. Widząc więc solidny stos ośmiu Zmieniaczy Czasu na stole, poczuł zadowolenie.

— Harrison — warknął ostro jakiś głos za jego plecami.

Izar zerknął przez ramię, obrzucając wzrokiem krępego mężczyznę zmierzającego w jego kierunku.

— Pan Welder — przywitał się miękko, pieszcząc palcami krawędź stołu z nierdzewnej stali. — Ma pan dla mnie jakieś nowe zlecenie?

Podejrzewał, że z powodu swojego młodego wieku musiał być nadzorowany i pilnowany o wiele bardziej niż inni Niewymowni. Bardziej doświadczeni pracownicy sami ustalali sobie swój terminarz, a nowe projekty rozpoczynali bez spowiadania się z tego komukolwiek.

Na razie Izar bez słowa sprzeciwu brał to, co mu proponowali, ale kiedy tylko nieco podrośnie, zamierzał robić to, na co tylko przyjdzie mu ochota.

— Niezupełnie — mruknął mężczyzna, zatrzymując się obok krzesła Krukona. — Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko skonstruowaniu jeszcze sześciu Zmieniaczy Czasu, prawda? Jest na nie teraz wielkie zapotrzebowanie, a ty radzisz z tym sobie najszybciej, dzieciaku. — Poklepał go po plecach tak mocno, że Izar niemal wypluł płuca. Chłopak przechylił się do przodu pod wpływem uderzenia i tak już pozostał. Jego oczy zwęziły się pod kapturem.

— Oczywiście, panie Welder — odpowiedział gładko. To była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę. Cholerne Zmieniacze Czasu. — Na kiedy mają być ukończone?

— Przyszłą środę.

Izar wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który nie objął jego oczu.

— Tak też będzie, panie Welder. Czy jednak mógłbym zająć się w następnej kolejności czymś na własną rękę? Chciałbym spróbować swoich sił w stworzeniu czegoś nowego.

Ruda broda wysunęła się spod kaptura mężczyzny, gdy ten zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem.

— A nie wydaje ci się, że my _wszyscy_ chcielibyśmy stworzyć coś nadzwyczajnego? — Izar przegryzł wnętrze policzków, nie dopuszczając do zmiany beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy. Welder wskazał ręką na pozostałych Niewymownych znajdujących się w pokoju. — Niektórzy z nich poświęcili lata na doskonalenie jednego ze swoich pomysłów, tylko po to, by odkryć, że ich wynalazek jest bezużyteczny dla reszty ludzkości. Z dnia na dzień nie stworzysz nic wyjątkowego, chłopcze, ale oczywiście, po skończeniu pracy nad Zmieniaczami Czasu będziesz mógł pracować na własną rękę.

Owen odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, śmiejąc się pod nosem na myśl o tym, że taki dzieciak planuje wynaleźć coś unikalnego. Izar patrzył, jak mężczyzna odchodzi, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w jego plecy.

— Tak ci się tylko wydaje — wyszeptał miękko, tak cicho, że sam z trudem dosłyszał swój głos.

Przeniósł wzrok na stos Zmieniaczy Czasu i westchnął z poirytowaniem. Będzie musiał ponownie udać się Komnaty Czasu, by zgromadzić potrzebne materiały.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar przemierzał powoli drogę, na końcu której znajdował się jego sierociniec. Przebrał się już w mugolskie ciuchy i przeniósł w tę okolicę świstoklikiem, ostatnio jego najczęstszym środkiem transportu. Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, gdy będzie mógł w końcu podejść do egzaminu z aportacji. Znacznie ułatwiłoby mu to życie. Oczywiście zapoznał się już z literaturą omawiającą problemy teleportacji i jej techniki, ale nie próbował jeszcze poszerzyć swojej wiedzy w praktyce. W wieku czternastu lat było to zwyczajnie _nielegalne_.

Czy dotyczyło to także czternastolatków pracujących z Niewymownymi?

Potknął się o własne stopy, zerkając w dół i krzywiąc się na widok swoich zniszczonych adidasów. Podeszwa powoli odklejała się od butów, co nie tylko utrudniało chodzenie, ale też _wyglądało_ okropnie. Gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy mógł go teraz zobaczyć... Jeżeli według mężczyzny jego szaty z drugiej ręki były obrzydliwe, to ciekawe co by sobie pomyślał, widząc go ubranego na mugolską modłę — w potargane dżinsy i znoszoną koszulę. Prawdopodobnie z miejsca dostałby ataku serca.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieszczególnie przejmuje się opinią blondyna na swój temat. Właściwie pokazanie się na następnym Ministerialnym Balu w mugolskich ciuchach mogłoby być całkiem zabawne.

Minął bramę sierocińca, manewrując między mugolskimi dzieciakami biegającymi wte i we wte przed budynkiem. Niektóre z nich rysowały kredą na ziemi jakieś kształty, inne bawiły się na podwórzu, ciesząc się letnim dniem.

Izar zatrzymał się na ubrudzonych kredą schodach sierocińca, patrząc w dal, w stronę huśtawek. Gdy był młodszy uwielbiał huśtawki, chociaż rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na przejażdżkę. Louis i jego paczka rzadko pozwalali mu się do nich zbliżyć. Czasami udawało mu się wymknąć wcześnie rano i znaleźć niezauważenie na placu zabaw, ale wtedy po jakimś czasie atakowali go od tyłu. Miał siedem lat, gdy Louis wypchnął go z siedzenia w połowie lotu.

Złamał wtedy rękę i wykruszył zęba. To i tak było niczym w obliczu innych obrażeń, których nabawił się w sierocińcu.

Tamtego dnia jednak dostał nauczkę. Nigdy więcej nie zbliżał się do huśtawek.

Krukon zacisnął zęby, a jego oczy pojaśniały. Dlaczego wiecznie musi rozmyślać o takich rzeczach? Dlaczego nie może po prostu zostawić przeszłości za sobą?

Zły na siebie, że nie potrafi odgonić tych myśli, wszedł do przyćmionego i ubogiego hallu sierocińca. Roznosił się tu zapach grzybów i pleśni, do którego zdążył przywyknąć w ciągu tylu lat. Grzyby na ścianach kojarzyły mu się z mugolami, natomiast zapach piżma zawsze przywodził mu na myśl sierocińce.

— Izar — przywitała go stojąca we wnętrzu kobieta. — Jak minął ci dzień w pracy? — Rozchyliła pomalowane szminką usta w uśmiechu, ukazując rząd niezbyt białych zębów.

— Cudownie — wymruczał, przechodząc obok niej. Nie chciał się wdawać w nieistotne pogawędki.

— Twój gość czeka w sali konferencyjnej — rzuciła za nim wesoło, kompletnie nieporuszona jego ponurym nastrojem.

Izar zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czując, jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

— Gość? — wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok od schodów, na które właśnie miał się wspiąć i przenosząc go na drzwi w głębi korytarza. Sala konferencyjna używana był do przyjmowania gości oraz potencjalnych rodziców, chcących zdecydować się na adopcję. Wiedział, że raczej nie chodziło o tę drugą opcję.

Zdążył już kompletnie zapomnieć o Tomie Riddle'u.

— Tak, masz gościa, bardzo uroczego mężczyznę. — Jej usta rozciągnęły się we wniebowziętym uśmiechu. — Przybył do nas jakąś godzinę temu. Powiedziałam mu, że jesteś w pracy, ale bardzo nalegał, bym pozwoliła mu na ciebie poczekać. Jest bardzo...

-...uroczy, tak, usłyszałem już za pierwszym razem — rzucił sucho, wymijając ją i zmierzając w stronę sali konferencyjnej. Nie był pewny, czy jest gotowy na tę konfrontację. Ale ostatecznie, jakie zagrożenie może stanowić Tom Riddle w mugolskim sierocińcu?

Otworzył drzwi i w ciągu kilku sekund poznał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

O tak, Tom Riddle bez problemu mógł narobić tutaj trochę kłopotów.

Mężczyzna, kompletnie niepodobny do tego, którego spotkał wczoraj wieczorem, rozsiadł się wygodnie na wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu, intensywnie wpatrując się w Izara przymrużonymi oczami. Krukon momentalnie poczuł się kompletnie nagi. Przedtem zuchwale założył, że ubranie mugolskich ciuchów na kolejny ministerialny bal nie sprawiłoby mu problemu. Zrozumiał właśnie, że nie miało to żadnego pokrycia z prawdą, zwłaszcza gdyby na balu znajdował się także Tom Riddle. W tym momencie czuł się zwyczajnie gorszy od tego mężczyzny, wręcz bezbronny w jego obecności.

Czarodziej nie przypominał już swojego poprzedniego, sześćdziesięcioletniego wcielenia. Jego gęste, ciemne włosy opadały na kark, podkreślając ostre i wyraziste rysy twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Miał bardzo charakterystyczną urodę. I chociaż niektórzy zapewne nie byliby w stanie dostrzec w nim przystojnego człowieka, a jedynie potężnego czarodzieja, według Izara miał on w sobie coś atrakcyjnego. Przede wszystkim te szkarłatne oczy, które śledziły go od momentu wejścia do pokoju.  
Gdyby nie wyczuwał tej znajomej aury, którą poznał wczoraj wieczorem, nie rozpoznałby w nim tego samego mężczyzny.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu tu dotarłeś — wycedził leniwie Riddle.

Izar pochylił głowę, zaciskając dłoń na klamce. Przez chwilę zbierał w sobie całą swoją dumę. Po chwilowym namyśle odepchnął w końcu od siebie uczucie podatności i uległości. Nie musiał się tak czuć w jego obecności. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna odebrał go jako jednostkę słabą i roztrzęsioną. W niczym mu nie ustępował... W niczym.

Podnosząc głowę, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wszedł wgłąb pokoju. Nie zwracając uwagi na złośliwy uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach Riddle'a, usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

— Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj — zagaił spokojnie. — Zwłaszcza w twojej prawdziwej postaci — dodał, patrząc mu zuchwale w oczy.

Ciemne brwi uniosły się nieco. — Skąd wiesz, że tak wygląda moja prawdziwa postać? — zapytał powoli. — Skąd wiesz, że to nie kolejne przebranie? Skąd wiesz, że się nie maskuję?

— Ależ maskujesz się — wytknął mu Izar. — Wczoraj w nocy się maskowałeś. Miałem rację, mówiąc, że coś jeszcze oprócz polityki zaprząta twoją głowę, prawda? Posiadasz... moc, podobną do mocy Dumbledore'a, tylko o wiele mroczniejszą.

Riddle drgnął na wspomnienie o starym dyrektorze. Z pozoru niezauważalnie, jednak Izar chłonął całym sobą każde jego posunięcie, każdą zmianę wyrazu twarzy.

— Intrygujące z ciebie dziecko — powiedział w końcu Riddle. — Skąd pomysł, że posiadam moc? I to moc mogącą konkurować z mocą Dumbledore'a?

Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, szukając luki w masce Krukona, czekając na najmniejsze potknięcie.

Izar rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, zastanawiając się, czy powinien podzielić się z nim informacją o swoim darze. W końcu stwierdził, że niczym mu to nie grozi.

— Jestem wrażliwy na magię innych ludzi. — Źrenice Riddle'a pojaśniały na to wyznanie. — Wyczuwam magię zarówno przedmiotów, jak i innych czarodziejów. Z łatwością mogę wyczytać ich aury, tak to ujmijmy. Potrafię rozdzielić ich magiczną sygnaturę od rdzenia. Wyczułem cię wczoraj i już wtedy wiedziałem, że nie planujesz zmarnować swoich mocy jedynie na politykę. — Zwilżył językiem wargi, boleśnie świadom, że szkarłatne oczy uważnie obserwują każdy jego ruch. Pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze wyraźniej czując aurę mężczyzny roznoszącą się w powietrzu. — Co prowadzi nas z kolei do pytania, co robisz w tym miejscu. Powiedz, co właściwie planujesz?

Przez długą chwilę Riddle nie ruszył się z miejsca, siedząc nieruchomo i wpatrując się uważnie w chłopaka. Nie wytrąciło to Izara z równowagi. Przeciwnie, był podekscytowany panującym wokół napięciem. Siedział w kompletnym bezruchu, odwzajemniając wyzywająco spojrzenie.

Po kilku minutach usta Toma wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. — Charakteryzujesz się dojrzałością i rozwagą bardzo rozwiniętą jak na przeciętnego szesnastolatka, chłopcze.

Izar nawet nie mrugnął, słysząc te słowa. Niech Riddle wierzy, że ma szesnaście lat. Z pewnością popełnił tę pomyłkę zakładając, że chłopak rozpoczyna swój szósty rok nauki na normalnych zasadach. Co z kolei oznaczało, że nie wie o nim zbyt wiele. To było jednak nieco niepokojące. Skoro mężczyzna nie wiedział o tym, że dzięki swojej nadzwyczajnej inteligencji przeskoczył piąty rok nauki i został Niewymownym, to co właściwie go tutaj sprowadziło?

Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że wielu ludzi chce wykorzystać jego niecodzienną inteligencję, nie rozumiał jednak, czym zainteresował Riddle'a swoją osobą.

— Potraktuję to jako komplement — kontynuował dyskusję. — W innym wypadku nie byłoby cię tutaj.

Na razie postanowił nie zdradzać się z informacją, że ma dopiero czternaście lat. Cóż, właściwie to piętnaście, już za kilka dni.

Riddle wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Izar zdążył tylko podświadomie zauważyć, że jego paznokcie były teraz dłuższe niż w jego poprzedniej formie.

Skórę Krukona drażniły drobne wyładowania elektryczne, gdy wskazujący palec mężczyzny gładził jego linię szczęki. W jego żołądku wybuchła kula ognia i musiał skupić całą swoją siłę woli, by nie okazać po sobie żadnych emocji. Na szczęście czarodziej po chwili odsunął dłoń, a na jego obliczu pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak zręcznie zamaskował.

Na jego nieszczęście, Izar i tak zdążył je wychwycić.

— Masz może ochotę na herbatę? — zapytał beztrosko Riddle, jednak jego bystre, szkarłatne oczy zajaśniały złośliwym blaskiem. Zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Louis, trzymając w ręce tacę ze zmatowiałego srebra.

Krukon zesztywniał. Był całkowicie świadomy, że szkarłatne oczy obserwują go z uwagą, nie mógł jednak oderwać wzroku od beznamiętnej twarzy swojego dziecięcego oprawcy. Niebieskie oczy Louisa były puste i martwe. Postawił tacę przed Tomem, a w kąciku jego ust zabłyszczała strużka śliny.

— Panie, oto twoja herbata. — Głos, który się z niego wydobył był tak samo pusty, jak jego oczy.

Izar zacisnął usta. — Rzuciłeś na niego klątwę Imperius — warknął, ponownie zwracając wzrok na zadowoloną z siebie twarz mężczyzny. Nie złościł go sam fakt, że mężczyzna użył jednego z Niewybaczalnych. Był wściekły, ponieważ Louis był _jego_ wrogiem, _jego_ celem, a to Riddle dorwał go pierwszy.

— Zadziwiająco trafne spostrzeżenie. Z tego co wiem, uczniów Hogwartu nie zapoznaje się z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi. — Czarodziej odkaszlnął i skinął ręką na Louisa. — Nalej nam herbaty, chłopcze.

Krukon siedział bez ruchu, obserwując, jak magia mężczyzny przesiąknęła Louisa dzięki klątwie Imperius. W powietrzu unosiła się złowieszcza aura zagrożenia. Była mroczna i przytłaczająca, jednak nie wywoływała w Izarze dyskomfortu, jedynie wzmożoną czujność. Wiedział, że nie miał na tym polu żadnego doświadczenia. Jeżeli Riddle postanowi go zabić, zrobi to bez żadnego problemu i nikt nie będzie zdolny temu zapobiec.

— Urocza mugolska kobieta przy wejściu powiedziała mi, że jesteś w pracy. — Riddle sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty i upił łyk, nie spuszczając oczu z chłopaka. — Gdzie pracujesz? — zapytał beztrosko.

Krukon spuścił wzrok na parującą filiżankę przed sobą.

— Pracuję w mugolskiej restauracji w śródmieściu. Dzięki temu wakacje szybciej mi mijają.

Mężczyzna zamruczał powoli, postukując paznokciami w porcelanę. Na podstawie jego wyrazu twarzy nie można było stwierdzić, czy mu uwierzył. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że pozwoliłem sobie rozejrzeć się trochę po sierocińcu w trakcie twojej nieobecności. To taki wspaniały, przytulny dom. — Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, co natychmiast wzbudziło w Izarze podejrzliwość. — Całkiem...

Chłopak gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, uderzając dłońmi w stół. Filiżanki i ich spodki zagrzechotały pod jego drżącymi z gniewu rękami. Pochylił się do przodu, mrużąc oczy i patrząc w wypraną z emocji twarz czarodzieja przed sobą. — Jeżeli przyszedłeś tutaj tylko po to, by mnie obrażać, zmarnowałeś tylko swój czas. Może i jestem szlamą, ale bez problemu dorównuję większości twoich zadufanych w sobie, czystokrwistych przyjaciół.

Riddle zareagował szybciej, niż Izar mógł to przewidzieć.

Z refleksem, którego nie powstydziły się atakujący wąż, mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela. Górując nad chłopakiem, wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął boleśnie palce na jego szczęce. Czerwone oczy, które spoglądały na Izara z wysoka, przypominały dwa żarzące się węgliki.

Serce Krukona na chwilę przestało bić.

— Będę musiał trochę poskromić ten twój język, moje dziecko. Możemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby: łatwy albo bolesny. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Wymagam od ciebie szacunku. Dzisiaj potraktuję cię pobłażliwie, tylko dlatego, że przyszedłem tutaj z ofertą.

— Ofertą? — zapytał chłopak, chociaż dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego ust przypominał raczej bełkot. Palce Riddle'a wciąż były zaciśnięte mocno na jego szczęce.

— Przyszedłem tutaj, by dać ci możliwość wyboru. Zdecydujesz dzisiaj, czy zostaniesz moim wrogiem czy też wiernym poplecznikiem. — Tom odsunął w końcu dłoń, rzucając Krukonowi przeciągłe spojrzenie. — Jestem Czarnym Panem. A ty, Izarze, wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Więc jak będzie?

To pytanie było zbyt ogólne, Riddle musiał je zadać chcąc go przytłoczyć. Chłopak poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w czarną pelerynę mężczyzny. Brał taki rozwój sytuacji pod uwagę. _Naprawdę_. A mimo to, gdy czarnoksiężnik oznajmił to tak prosto z mostu, zszokował go. Tyle pytań wirowało mu teraz w głowie, tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi... Niektóre wątpliwości musiały jednak zostać wyjaśnione, zanim zobowiąże się do czegoś, o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że dał się zapędzić w kozi róg, niebezpieczny kozi róg, z którego nie było już ucieczki.

— Jesteś Czarnym Panem — wyszeptał miękko, ponownie podnosząc wzrok na jego szkarłatne oczy. — Muszę wiedzieć, jakie są twoje poglądy i ideały. Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy zamierzasz zorganizować rebelię. _Prorok Codzienny_ nigdy nie wspomniał słowem ani o tobie, ani o twoich poplecznikach, o ile w ogóle jakichkolwiek posiadasz.

— Mam czas na twoje pytania tak długo, jak trzymasz swój język na wodzy.

Izar obserwował spokojnym wzrokiem, jak Riddle ponownie siada w fotelu. Jak gdyby nic im nie przerwało, mężczyzna sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty, pieszcząc ją swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami.

— Jak już wspominałem, rozejrzałem się trochę po sierocińcu w trakcie twojej nieobecności. Posiadam dar zaglądania do ludzkich umysłów i przeglądania wspomnień. — Izar momentalnie zesztywniał. — Miałeś ciężkie dzieciństwo tylko dlatego, że różniłeś się od nich wszystkich, prawda? — Riddle wskazał dłonią na Louisa. — Zwłaszcza ten chłopiec... Przysparzał ci kłopotów już we wczesnym dzieciństwie.

— Nie masz prawa tak się zachowywać — powiedział Izar miękko, przypatrując się czarodziejowi spod przymrużonych powiek. — To była _moja_ prywatność, _moje_ wspomnienia, coś bardzo dla mnie cennego.

Mężczyzna nachylił się ku niemu, nie okazując żadnych oznak poruszenia. — Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto przejmuje się prywatnością? Jesteś moim potencjalnym poplecznikiem, mam prawo wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, czego zapragnę. Nie sądzisz? — Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, kontynuował. — Zadam to pytanie tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Co sądzisz o mugolach?

— Nienawidzę ich — odpowiedział Izar bez wahania. — Nienawidziłem ich całe moje życie. Są od nas gorsi pod każdym względem, a mimo to traktują nas jak ścierwa. Boją się nas, zazdroszczą nam, a mimo to nie chcą okazać nam należnego szacunku. — Przypatrywał się chwilę Louisowi, zanim ponownie zwrócił swoje spokojne oblicze w stronę Riddle'a. — To właśnie sądzę o mugolach.

Przez długi czas mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.

— Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, Izar. O wiele więcej niż mógłbyś kiedykolwiek przypuszczać.

Mężczyzna wstał z miejsca, odstawił swoją filiżankę i podszedł do wciąż siedzącego chłopaka. Ku zaskoczeniu Izara, czarnoksiężnik kucnął przy jego krześle i wyciągnął dłoń, by przyłożyć ją do jego policzka. Jego palce były zadziwiająco zimne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze przed chwilą owinięte były wokół gorącej filiżanki z herbatą.

— Jutro wieczorem odbędzie się inicjacja. Kilkoro innych młodych czarodziejów zostanie naznaczonych moim znakiem. Powiem szczerze, chciałbym cię widzieć w szeregu moich zwolenników. — Riddle był tak blisko, że Krukon z trudem oddychał. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł magii tak nęcącej, tak fascynującej. Może i przypominała nieco magię Dumbledore'a, jednak ta była o wiele bardziej charyzmatyczna i mroczna. — Musisz wiedzieć, że zamierzam wyplenić mugolskie łajno z magicznego świata. Nie będziemy chylić głów przed ich kaprysami i wymaganiami. Sami dla siebie jesteśmy panami.

Czerwone oczy zapłonęły, a paznokcie mężczyzny wbiły się powoli w policzki chłopaka. Czarodziej zadrapał go boleśnie, podkreślając tym swoje słowa. Pomimo bólu, młodzieniec zdołał się powstrzymać od skrzywienia.

Riddle nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, ich nosy nieomal się stykały. Izar był na siebie wściekły, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od drżenia, czując magię mężczyzny z tak bliskiej odległości.

— Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż moje drżenie nie wynika z twojej jakże _pasjonującej_ mowy — powiedział sarkastycznie. — To twoja magia tak na mnie działa. — Izar poczuł potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna pomyślał, że dał mu się tak łatwo uwieść. — Czasami nadal mnie to przytłacza.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się lekko. — Zapomniałem o twoim małym darze, mój wrażliwy na magię chłopcze. Doprawdy, będę zaszczycony, jeśli pojawisz się u mnie jutro wieczorem. — Przymknął lekko oczy, ale Izar mógłby przysiąc, że jego gadzie źrenice rozszerzyły się, wpatrując się w jego oczy z tak bliska. Ponownie zadrżał, zaciskając usta z frustracji. Czemu magia tego człowieka musiała tak na niego działać?

— Nie przejmuj się, Izar, jestem tobą oczarowany w podobnym stopniu.

Mężczyzna odsunął się szybko, stawiając coś na stoliku przed siedzącym w bezruchu chłopcem. Zanim Krukon zdążył zareagować, Riddle'a już nie było.

Drżącymi ustami wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Jego ciało wciąż dygotało od unoszącej się w powietrzu magii. Jedna rzecz napawała go optymizmem — był pewien, że im więcej czasu będzie spędzał w obecności Riddle'a, tym mniejszy wpływ na niego będzie miała jego aura. Już nigdy więcej nie powinien się ośmieszyć podobnie żenującą reakcją. Rok zajęło mu przywyknięcie do Dumbledore'a, z Tomem Riddlem poradzi sobie szybciej.

To tylko przejściowa faza...

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spoczęły na przedmiocie leżącym na stoliku. Wyczuwał magię napływającą z tego kierunku. Był to czarny kryształ. Mały, czarny kryształ przytwierdzony do łańcuszka. Wiedział, że był to świstoklik.

Gdy ręce przestały mu drżeć, sięgnął po łańcuszek, a następnie kawałek pergaminu leżący pod kamieniem. Rozwinął go, a jego oczom ukazało się staranne, eleganckie pismo.

_Izar,_

_Ustalmy, że jutro o siódmej trzydzieści zdecydujemy, czy staniesz się moim wrogiem, czy też wiernym poplecznikiem._

  


A więc świstoklik uruchomi się jutro o siódmej trzydzieści. Chłopak wpatrywał się w łańcuszek, zastanawiając się, jakie jest najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Czy rozsądnym wyjściem było zadeklarowanie swojego poparcia dla mężczyzny, który zabije, a raczej dokona rzezi na tylu mugolach, ilu tylko zdoła? Ten człowiek był Czarnym Panem. Świat nie doświadczył czegoś takiego od czasu powstania Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Spojrzał na Louisa, wciąż stojącego bez życia w kącie.

— Louis — syknął.

Chłopak powoli wystąpił. — Tak, mój panie? — Zamglone oczy czekały na polecenie.

Pozbawiony radości uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Izara, na widok całkowitego poddaństwa chłopaka. To może być zabawne...

Wiedząc, że musi się jeszcze długo i porządnie zastanowić nad inicjacją, założył na szyję łańcuszek, z którego wydobywało się lekkie buczenie. Przedmiot jedynie głośniej zamruczał.


	4. Część I Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Ebony**.  Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

**Rozdział czwarty**

Izar powoli zaczynał kwestionować własną decyzję.

Adrenalina wywołana myślą o zabijaniu i kontrolowaniu niemagicznych ludzi dawno już wyparowała. Owszem, nadal tego chciał, nadal marzył o świecie, w którym słowo "mugole" zostałoby wymazane ze słowników. Obietnice Riddle'a mogły skłonić każdego czarodzieja, niezależnie jak dumny by on nie był, do przejścia na ciemną stronę i ucałowania jego szaty.

Ale gdy adrenalina już zniknęła, powrócił rozsądek. Miał wiele szczęścia, że otrzymał dodatkowy dzień na przemyślenie swojej decyzji co do wstąpienia w szeregi Czarnego Pana.

Przyjęcie jego znaku nie byłoby nainteligentniejszym posunięciem z jego strony. Pracował dla Ministerstwa, konkretniej zaś — dla Niewymownych. Co więcej, nadal uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

Jego powiązania z jasną stroną nie były jednak jedynym argumentem. Przede wszystkim potrzebował nieco więcej informacji o samej organizacji Riddle'a.

Nie czułby się zbyt komfortowo dzieląc się z Riddle'em swoimi wątpliwościami, zwyczajnie dlatego, że nie wiedział jak poruszyć ten temat z Czarnym Panem. Nie znał go, a co za tym idzie, nie znał też granic jego wytrzymałości. Jak długo mógłby zadawać mu pytania, zanim czarodziej straci cierpliwość i go przeklnie? Czarni Panowie nie są raczej znani ze szczególnej wyrozumiałości czy spokojnego usposobienia. Na razie wiedział o nim tylko tyle, że Riddle nie troszczył się zupełnie o innych ludzi. Jedyną rzeczą interesującą Czarnych Panów było to, czy mają wystarczająco wielu żołnierzy, by móc walczyć o swoje idee.

Izar długo i intensywnie zastanawiał się nad ofertą Riddle'a, by w końcu dojść do wniosku, że musi działać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, jeśli chce odrzucić tę propozycję. Po tej odmowie sprawy mogą potoczyć się dwojako.

Po pierwsze, jego dzisiejsza nieobecność może zostać odebrana jako deklaracja wojny.

Druga opcja zakładała, że czarnoksiężnik odczeka jakiś czas, po czym odwiedzi go ponownie z kolejną ofertą naznaczenia go Mrocznym Znakiem.

Izar doskonale wiedział, że druga sytuacja jest raczej mało prawdopodobna. Z tego co przeczytał o Czarnych Panach byli oni raczej zaborczymi i dumnymi istotami. Gdy ktoś odmawiał przyłączenia się do nich, tropili i ścigali swoje ofiary, po czym zarzynali je za odrzucenie ich oferty.

Pomimo tego, że był w stanie to przewidzieć i nastawić się na przybycie Czarnego Pana, był wystarczająco inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że nie da rady długo opierać się czarnej magii. Dlatego właśnie wymyślił plan na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jeśli tylko uda mu się... wzbudzić zainteresowanie Riddle'a na nieco dłużej... być może mężczyzna zastanowi się dwa razy zanim zabije go za nieprzyjęcie jego znaku.

Gdyby to wczoraj kazano Izarowi wybierać, czy chce przyjąć Mroczny Znak, bez wahania by się zgodził. Tom Riddle był niesamowicie zręcznym kusicielem; cecha ta zapewne przysporzyła mu wielu obiecujących sprzymierzeńców. Czuł nawet lekkie zażenowanie na myśl, jak szybko dał omotać się mrocznymi obietnicami zniszczenia mugoli. Czarny Pan odnalazł jego słaby punkt i zręcznie go wykorzystał. Wielka szkoda, że wziął go za chłopca, który nie pozwoliłby na upadek tych idei. Riddle założył, że pragnienie zemsty na mugolach będzie coraz bardziej rosnąć we wnętrzu Izara, aż do momentu, gdy ten nie będzie mógł się mu oprzeć.

Mężczyzna wziął go za marzyciela.

Wielki błąd ze strony Riddle'a, gdyż Izar był tego dokładnym przeciwieństwem. Był rozsądny, swoich decyzji nie opierał na emocjach. Głód, który ogarnął go po usłyszeniu tych obietnic został przytłumiony gdy tylko wróciło mu logiczne myślenie. Wyszpetane mu wczoraj do ucha przysięgi nie zaczęły rosnąć z każdym dniem w siłę, jak oczekiwał Riddle. Przeciwnie, zblakły, stając się niczym więcej niż wypłowiałym wspomnieniem.

Gdyby Voldemort znał Izara wystarczająco dobrze, nie zostawiłby mu dnia na zastanowienie. Powinien był go odwiedzić w dzień inicjacji.

Chłopak był zadowolony, że tak się nie stało. Wiedział, że zawieranie sojuszy z Czarnym Panem będzie niosło za sobą konsekwencje. Zwłaszcza z Czarnym Panem, który musiał jeszcze udowodnić swoją siłę w oczach Izara. Skąd niby Krukon miał wiedzieć, czy Tom Riddle będzie odnosił sukcesy jako Czarny Pan? Co prawda mężczyzna był potężnym czarodziejem, nie oznaczało to jednak automatycznie, że będzie odpowiednim liderem.

I chociaż miał zamiar odmówić przyjęcia jego znaku, nie chciał czynić z niego swojego wroga.

A co najlepsze, pozbędzie się przy okazji swojej największej słabości.

Swojego mugolskiego prześladowcy.

— Louis — wyszeptał miękko, wpatrując się w schnący na pergaminie atrament. — Podejdź tutaj.

— Tak, Panie. — Wciąż znajdujący się pod wpływem Imperiusa chłopak podszedł do biurka powłócząc nogami. W kąciku jego ust dostrzec można było białe płatki zaschniętej śliny. Izar popatrzył na nie z obrzydzeniem.

— Mam dla ciebie wyjątkowo ważne zadanie do wykonania dzisiaj. — Grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły na trzymany w ręce podniszczony kieszonkowy zegarek. — Właściwie to już za parę minut. Zapewniam cię, jest to zadanie _wielkiej_ wagi.

Zignorował monotonne buczenie, które uzyskał w odpowiedzi, skupiając się ponownie na napisanym przez siebie liście. Chcąc przytłumić gniew Czarnego Pana, spróbował go zaciekawić i zaintrygować, licząc, że to wstrzyma Riddle'a przed wszczęciem pościgu gdy tylko zorientuje się, że został wystawiony. By to osiągnąć musiał ujawnić mu kilka osobistych smaczków na swój temat, chociaż nigdy nie przepadał za udzielaniem komuś informacji o sobie. Uważał to za przejaw arogancji i zarozumiałości.

_Tomie Riddle,_

_Piszę do Ciebie, by przeprosić za moją dzisiejszą nieobecność. Chociaż wzbudziłeś we mnie wielkie zainteresowanie Twoim rosnącym w siłę imperium, na ten moment muszę się wycofać. Nie jestem marzycielem, nie pozwolę, by moje głupie, dziecinne marzenia o zniszczeniu mugoli przyćmiły mój osąd. Tego właśnie można się było po Tobie spodziewać. Wspaniale odegrałeś swoją rolę wykorzystując moje pragnienia, mogę tylko wyrazić swój podziw dla Twoich umiejętności. Większość ludzi to marzyciele, lecz ja, nawet pomimo mojego młodego wieku, jestem racjonalistą. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o Tobie i Twoich poplecznikach. By to zrobić, muszę na razie pozostać w cieniu._

_Mam dopiero czternaście lat, panie Riddle, wiele jeszcze lat przede mną, w trakcie których mógłbym zaoferować Panu moje usługi. Mało tego, jestem także silnie powiązany z Ministerstwem Magii. Noszenie Twojego znaku byłoby dla mnie obecnie wielkim ciężarem._

_Poza tym mogę Cię zapewnić, że Twój sekret pozostanie tajemnicą z mojej strony._

_Nie poruszę z nikim Twojego tematu._

_Izar Harrison_

 

Krukon skrzywił się, czytając list. Wydawał się infantylny i dziecinny. Niedorzeczne słowo "czternaście" raniło jego oczy. Nie czuł się i, na Merlina, miał nadzieję, że nie zachowywał się jak czternastolatek. Czy jego list naprawdę brzmiał tak dziecinnie? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie chciał, by Tom Riddle nie traktował go poważnie ze względu na jego wiek. Mogłoby mu się wydawać, że będzie przez to łatwiej manipulować Izarem.

Przeczesując swoimi długimi palcami włosy, zwinął pergamin i zapieczętował go. Brakowało tylko dwóch minut do siódmej trzydzieści.

Stwierdził, że list nie deklaruje niczego konkretnego. Nie odmawiał czarodziejowi otwarcie, brzmiało to raczej, jakby prosił o więcej czasu do namysłu. I tak właśnie było. Miejmy nadzieję... Miejmy nadzieję, że na razie Riddle zostawi go w spokoju. Po otrzymaniu listu powinen tymczasowo dać mu spokój, o ile oczywiście nie poczuje się na tyle urażony, że zacznie go ścigać.

W trakcie nadchodzącej wojny Izar pragnął pozostać neutralny. Wiedział jednak, że nikt nie może pozostać na uboczu, o ile nie odegra swojej roli perfekcyjnie. A nawet wtedy, prędzej czy później, będzie się musiał zadeklarować.

— Chciałbym, byś wręczył to Tomowi Riddle'owi. — Dłonie trzęsły mu się tylko nieznacznie, gdy wręczał świstoklik i pergamin Louisowi.

Jego oczy pozostały spuszczone, gdy chłopak odbierał od niego przedmioty. Wysyłając na inicjację Louisa, podstawiał Czarnemu Panu swój słaby punkt. Riddle nie będzie mógł dłużej używać jego oprawcy do szantażowania go, nie będzie mógł wykorzystywać go jako środka do zwizualizowania Izarowi obietnic o torturowaniu i mordowaniu mugoli. Obietnice te były tak słodkie i kuszące, że Krukon doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż są jego największą słabością. Slabością, którą Riddle tak zręcznie próbował wykorzystać.

Musiał pozbyć się Louisa. A jedynym pomysłem przychodzącym mu do głowy, uwalniającym go jednocześnie z wszelkich podejrzeń, było wysłanie mugola na zebranie czarodziejów szczerze nienawidzących wszystkiego co związane z niemagicznym światem.

Byłby wielce zaskoczony, gdyby Louis kiedykolwiek stamtąd wrócił. Riddle musiałby być na tyle sprytny, by przejrzeć plan Izara, polegający na podsunięciu mu swojego najsłabszego punktu. Wtedy odesłałby chłopca do sierocińca, chcąc wykorzystać go przeciw Krukonowi w przyszłości.

Tego właśnie by się spodziewał po inteligentnym i sprytnym Czarnym Panu. Byłby nieco rozczarowany, gdyby Riddle nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń odnośnie pojawienia się Louisa. Gdyby chłopak wrócił do sierocińca, byłby zadowolony widząc, że czarnoksiężnik potrafi łączyć ze sobą i rozumieć tak drobne niuanse. Chociaż wtedy musiałby sam wymyślić sposób jak pozbyć się mugola, co byłoby trochę kłopotliwe.

Obserwował spod półprzymkniętych powiek jak świstoklik zabiera Louisa, a krew pulsowała mu w skroniach.

Niezależnie od tego, jak zaniepokojony był w tym momencie, wiedział, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o Tomie Riddle'u i jego działaniach, by zdecydować, czy zaoferowanie mu swojej służby w ogólnym rozrachunku się opłaci.

 

**~*~**

 

Lucjusz zacisnął palce na pliku, czując się wyjątkowo dumnym z własnego osiągnięcia. Jedną z zalet bycia Przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu była możliwość przeglądania akt uczniowskich. To, które właśnie trzymał w ręku było dla niego wyjątkowe. Pliki co roku aktualizowały się samoistnie z nowymi danymi na temat studentów.

Dzień po nieoczekiwanej inicjacji w zeszłym tygodniu zażądał do wglądu akt Izara Harrisona. Po sześciu dniach je otrzymał. Nie interesowały go szczególnie wiadomości zawarte w środku, od dawna już znał je wszystkie. Pragnął ich Tom Riddle, od momentu, gdy zamiast chłopaka na spotkaniu pojawił się mugol. Pozostali śmierciożercy nie zrozumieli, co oznaczała jego obecność na inicjacji. Tylko Lucjusz wiedział, kogo zabrakło.

Po tym, jak ramię jego syna zostało boleśnie naznaczone, a on sam odprowadził go już do domu, został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana, który pokazał mu otrzymany list. Z początku był zdumiony, że chłopak postanowił wyjawić Riddle'owi swój prawdziwy wiek. Dopiero gdy zrozumiał drugie dno kryjące się za tym listem, pojął, jak genialny był to ruch ze strony Izara.

Wraz z Czarnym Panem doszli do wniosku, że chłopak próbuje kupić sobie trochę czasu.

Nie dowiedział się jednak niczego więcej o opinii swojego Pana na ten temat. Poza zdecydowanym nakazem przyniesienia mu akt Krukona, Tom Riddle nie wspomniał więcej ani słowem o Izarze Harrisonie.

Nie było to zbyt zaskakujące. Czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie okazywał nikomu swoich zainteresowań, emocji, a już na pewno nie ludzi, których faworował. Lucjusz był wystarczająco sprytny, by dostrzec niezdrową obsesję, którą Riddle obdarzył czternastoletniego Krukona. Pomijając już zręczne unikanie tematu chłopca przez Czarnego Pana, Malfoy doskonale wiedział, że gdyby nie ta szczególna obsesja, Izar już dawno zostałby zamordowany za tak bezczelne odrzucenie propozycji przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Riddle postanowił wgłębić się w temat tego osamotnionego ucznia z mugolskiej rodziny, Izar Harrison musiał być najwyraźniej dla niego czymś więcej niż zwyczajnym sojusznikiem.

Czym jednak?

— Wejść. — Usłyszał głos mężczyzny dochodzący zza zamkniętego gabinetu. Lucjusz obrzucił chłodnym spojrzeniem biurka otaczające biuro, zanim wszedł do prywatnego gabinetu Starszego Podsekretarza Ministerstwa Magii.

Delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, obserwując stos dokumentów i akt pietrzący się na biurku Toma Riddle'a. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony nad skrawkiem pergaminu, bezużyteczne okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, a trzymane w ręce pióro poruszało się z zadziwiającą gracją. Lucjusz odchrząknął, ściskąjąc ubranymi w rękawiczki dłońmi akty chłopaka.

— Mam dokumenty, o które prosiłeś, Panie — wycedził, nie mogąc się doczekać, by poznać opinię Czarnego Pana na temat informacji w nich zawartych.

Na ułamek sekundy mężczyzna zamarł, by natychmiast wrócić do pisania.

— Dotyczące chłopca?

— Dotyczące chłopca — odpowiedział cicho blondyn.

Z gardła mężczyzny wydarł się dźwięk mający oznaczać kompletny brak zainteresowania, po czym czarodziej machnął ręką w stronę stosu innych dokumentów.

— Połóż je tam, może później do nich zajrzę. — Z jego postawy biła obojętność, którą tak starał się udawać. Można wręcz było odnieść wrażenie, że akta stanowią dla niego jakiś kłopot, że są po prostu niechcianym problemem.

Usta Lucjusza ułożyły się w pełen zrozumienia wyraz, po czym blondyn uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem.

— Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz ich oglądać, mogę je po prostu zwrócić do archiwum. — Skinął głową pochylonej sylwetce Czarnego Pana, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, by opuścić pomieszczenie. Jeśli się nie mylił, Riddle powinien był go zaraz...

— Lucjuszu. — Rozległ się jedwabisty głos, nabrzmiały wyczuwalnym ostrzeżeniem. — Powiedziałem przecież, że potem się im przyjrzę. Natychmiast je tu połóż.

Usuwając z twarzy pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek, mężczyzna odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka. Celowo unikając spojrzenia swojego Pana, położył dokumenty dokładnie na świeżo zapisanym kawałku pergaminu.

— Mój Panie, najlepiej będzie, gdy przejrzysz je od razu. Dostałem je tylko na godzinę. — Niezależnie od faktu, że znajdowali się w strzeżonym gabinecie Czarnego Pana, mężczyzna mówił ściszonym głosem.

— Gdybym życzył sobie, byś trzymał mnie za rękę w trakcie lektury, sam bym cię o to poprosił. — Pomimo tych słów Riddle odłożył pióro i zwrócił się w stronę akt. Pierwszą rzeczą, której się przyjrzał była data urodzin umieszczona w górnej części dokumentu. Zgodnie ze słowami chłopaka, wskazywały na wiek czternastu lat — wkrótce już piętnastu. Na ustach Czarnego Pana pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

Nie umknęło to uwadze Lucjusza.

— Nie chcę być zbyt zuchwały mój Panie, ale sądziłem, że potencjał wykazywany przez chłopaka w tym wieku wzbudzi Twój podziw. Mimo to wydajesz się być... rozczarowany. — Wiedział, że stapa po cienkim lodzie. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że mężczyzna siedzący przed nim nie był tylko zwykłym politykiem.

— Lucjuszu, gdybym chciał byś wiedział, czemu jestem rozczarowany wiekiem tego chłopca, chyba sam bym Ci o tym powiedział — warknął Riddle. Brązowe oczy rzuciłu mu szybkie, ostre spojrzenie. — Uważaj do kogo i jakim tonem się zwracasz. Nie imponujesz mi swoimi obserwacjami.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę, skupiając wzrok na pergaminie przed sobą. Akta nie były zbyt obszerne, jak i większości pozostałych uczniów. Dostrzegł jednak róg zdjęcia wystający z dołu. Wykrzywił usta.

Riddle przewrócił stronę, śledząc oczami wyniki SUMów.

— Najlepsze wyniki, w takim wieku. Rozumiem, że to dzięki temu pozwolili mu ominąć rok nauki?

Lucjusz kwinął krótko głową. — Żaden z uczniów piątego roku nie uzyskał wyższych wyników. Chłopak ma wielki talent. Pomimo tego pozostaje w cieniu. Bardzo to nietypowe, by mugolak z takim zapałem pogłębiał swoją wiedzę dotyczącą czarodziejskiego świata. Z tego co mówił mi Draco, Izar nie ma w szkole żadnych bliższych znajomych.

-Nie wydaje się typem człowieka, który biega po szkole z zadartym nosem — mruknął Tom, przewracając stronę i trafiając na dostrzeżone wcześniej przez Lucjusza zdjęcie. Malfoy wytężył wzrok, dostrzegając, że fotografia była standardowym identyfikatorem pracownika Minsterstwa Magii.

— Chłopak pracuje w Minsterstwie? — zapytał podwyższonym z zaskoczenia głosem. Ten dokument został dołączony niedawno. Pod koniec zeszłego roku, gdy Lucjusz sprawdzał akta w związku ze zdumiewającymi wynikami SUMów, jeszcze go tam nie było.

Przyjrzał się zdjęciu. Izar stał, trzymając na wysokości piersi tabliczkę z numerem identyfikacyjnym. Fotografie wykonywane pracownikom Minsterstwa bardzo przypominały te robione więźniom w Azkabanie. Zdecydowanie. Blada twarz chłopaka odcinała się szczególnie na tle ciemnego otoczenia i płaszcza, który miał na sobie. Oczy mężczyzny tańczyły po ostrych rysach Krukona. Z przyjemnością obserwował tę twarz, nie musząc się w końcu martwić, że ktokolwiek dostrzeże jego nadmierne zainteresowanie.

Nadal podejrzewał, że Izar Harrison nie mógł być szlamą. Był zbyt przystojny — zbyt wyjątkowy — jak na czarodzieja o nieczystej krwi. Rysy jego twarzy były egzotyczne, wręcz uderzająco piękne. Nie czuł się głupio podziwiając Krukona. Nie, zawsze cenił sobie piękne rzeczy. Przypatrywanie się mu nie było niczym wstydliwym.

Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałby, że Izar Harrison uderzająco przypomina...

— Departament Tajemnic — wyszeptał Czarny Pan. Jego palce postukiwały o fotografię, podczas gdy oczy spoczęły na nazwie wydziału widniejącej pod numerem identyfikacyjnym. — Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu, jakim cudem umknął ci fakt, że chłopak jest _czternastoletnim_ Niewymownym?

Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Riddle sprawiło, że Malfoy cofnął się o krok.

— Nie wiedziałem tego, Panie. Czy to nie wyzyskiwanie? Praca w wieku czternastu lat jest wbrew prawu, jest nielegalna. Izar Harrison jest nieletni, nie posiada prawnego opiekuna, nie ma prawa pracować.

Tom wyjął fotografię z folderu, odwracając wściekły wzrok od Malfoya i skupiając go uśmiechającym się półgłębkiem chłopaku. Przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił, obserwując rysy chłopaka.

— Słuszna uwaga, Lucjuszu — powiedział powoli. — Jeśli to się wyda, Ministerstwa znajdzie się w kłopotliwym położeniu. Nie zamierzam tego jednak na razie ujawniać. Wolę to wykorzystać do własnych celów.

— W jaki sposób? — zapytał Lucjusz, obserwując, jak wskazujący palec Czarnego Pana niemal z troską gładzi policzek chłopaka.

— Jest wiele możliwości. Posiadam już jednego szpiega wśród Niewymownych. Czemu nie posiadać by dwóch? — Czarodziej westchnął miękko, zamykając akta. — Z drugiej strony, jeśli Niewymowni przyjęli dziecko do swojego grona, musieli mieć poważne powody. — Spojrzał ponownie na Lucjusza, unosząc brwi. — Popełniłem błąd, odwiedzając chłopaka zanim bliżej mu się przyjrzałem. Widzę teraz, że nie mam do czynienia ze zwykłym nastolatkiem, lecz dorosłym w ciele dziecka. Mimo wszystko muszę pamiętać, że tak czy siak on formalnie **jest** wciąż dzieckiem.

— Nadal zamierzasz się nim interesować? — zapytał Malfoy, rozumiejąc logikę, którą kierował się Czarny Pan. Rzadko trafiało się na tak wyjątkowy talent. Tom Riddle musiałby być głupcem, by nie wykorzystać swoich możliwości. — A może sądzisz, że Dumbledore i Ministerstwo już wyciągnęli swoje ręce po chłopca?

— Nie sądzę, by Izar był osobą, która łatwo podporządkowuje się komukolwiek. Jest raczej cichym liderem, na którego armię składa się tylko on sam. Jest samotnikiem, co rzadko zdarza się w naszych czasach. — Riddle oddał Lucjuszowi dokumenty, usta zaciskając w wąską linię. — Mimo to jestem pewny, że uda mi się zyskać chłopca dla siebie.

Malfoy odebrał akta, kiwając krótko głową.

— Wierzę w twoje umiejętności, mój Panie.

Brązowe oczy zwęziły się w zamyśleniu.

— Przypomnij mi, Lucjuszu, czemu tak interesuje cię ten chłopiec?

Blondyn odchrząknął i uniósł wyżej podbródek. — Coś mnie do niego przyciąga. Dokładnie tak samo, jak ciebie, Panie.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się mrocznie, a oczy zajaśniały mu niebezpiecznie. — Miejmy nadzieję, dla twojego własnego dobra, przyjacielu, że nie dokładnie tak samo, jak mnie.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, jak zaregować lub co odpowiedzieć.

Co dla Izara Harrisona zaplanował Tom Riddle?

— Plany co do nadchodzącego semestru szkolnego się nie zmieniły? — Blondyn zmienił szybko temat, czując bolesne ukłucia w plecach pod badawczym spojrzeniem swojego Pana. — Draco jest niesamowicie podekscytowany i wdzięczny za zadanie, które mu powierzyłeś.

Tom zacisnął usta i uniósł je w lekkim uśmiechu. — Jestem gotowy, Lucjuszu, chociaż nieco zmodfikowałem swoje plany.

Wyraz twarzy Lucjusza nie zmienił się, wiedział jednak w duchu, jak wobec tego potoczą się wydarzenia. Draco będzie niepocieszony.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Czarny Pan wyciąga dłoń i stuka wskazującym palcem w akta Izara Harrisona. Drapieżny uśmiech przemknął przez usta mężczyzny, gdy rzucił Lucjuszowi szydercze spojrzenie.

— Chcę, by to on wykonał nasz plan.

 

**~*~**

 

Izara zamknął za sobą drzwi, otrząsając się z obrzydzeniem. Potrzebował trzech dodatkowych dni na dokończenie Zmieniaczy Czasu. Dziś w końcu je skończył, jednak Owen Welder nie był zbyt zadowolony z wyników jego pracy.

_— Trzy dni po terminie, panie Harrison. Jestem nieco rozczarowany._

Na szczęście zbliżał się koniec tygodnia. Jutro sobota, więc nie musiał pojawiać się w pracy. Może odpocząć w sierocińcu. Jakże... ironicznie. To miejsce raczej nie kojarzyło się mu z odpoczynkiem, w tym momencie wolał jednak znajdować się tutaj, niż w Ministerstwie, pracując nad kolejnymi Zmieniaczami Czasu. Owen nic nie wspomniał na ten temat, podejrzewał więc, że od poniedziałku będzie mógł się zająć własnymi projektami.

To sprawiło, że myśl o powrocie do pracy znów stała się kusząca. Nie liczył jednak na wiele. Owen na pewno znów go do czegoś przydzieli.

Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał w trakcie weekendu martwić się o czarodziejską politykę. Nie dochodziły go ostatnio żadne słuchy o Tomie Riddle'u, nie spotkał też nigdzie mężczyzny. Louis nigdy nie powrócił ze spotkania. Wielce rozczarowało to Izara, lecz przynajmniej zdjęło z jego ramion chociaż część ciężaru. Nigdy już nie będzie musiał zastanawiać się, jak to jest stać się poplecznikiem kogoś tak potężnego, jak Riddle.

Prostując się, zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuła Sala Śmierci. Zdecydowanie nie powinien tam wchodzić. Pomijając już, że nie miał do niej oficjalnego dostępu, wciąż obawiał się, że tajemnica Zasłony zbyt go pochłonie.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zbadały okrągły korytarz, zanim ich właściciel podszedł do sali. Szybko, zanim zdążyłby zmienić zdanie, przyłożył dłoń do drzwi, czekając, aż te odczytają jego dane i otworzą się.

Wszedł do sali, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły niekontrolowane dreszcze, wywołane nagłym spadkiem temperatury. Gdyby światło nie było tak przydymione, mógłby zobaczyć swój oddech. Uśmiechnął się miękko, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Stopy ślizgały się z gracją po nierównej posadzce z kamienia, gdy zmierzał na środek sali. Pomieszczenie miało formę kwadratu, niewielkie światło skierowane było w stronę podium, gdzie łuk stał skąpany w niezwykłym blasku.

Stojącego we wnęce Izara całkowicie pochłonął ten widok. Kamienne stopnie prowadziły w dół, w stronę podium, w którego centrum stał dumnie stary łuk — Zasłona. Postanowił pozostać na górze, z dala od niej, na wypadek, gdyby jego ciekawość zbytnio wzrosła.

Przykucnął na szczycie, obrzucając chciwie spojrzeniem postrzępioną kurtynę zwisającą z łuku. Jego palce pieściły w ciemności nierówne kamienie, obserwując, jak czarna zasłona łopocze w bezwietrznej sali. Jeśli wsłuchać się wystarczająco uważnie, można wręcz było usłyszeć szorstkie szepty dochodzące z wnętrza łuku. W oczach Izara cała konstrukcja była absolutnie zachwycająca. Widok zasłony wywoływał przyjemne dreszcze i nieopanowaną potrzebnę zrozumienia tego starego zabytku architektury.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Gdy chłopak oderwał w końcu oczy od łuku na tyle długo, by móc przyjrzeć się sali, natychmiast przypomniała mu sale rozpraw, które widział zwiedzając Ministerstwo. Wiele kamiennych ław ciągnęło się wzdłuż całej długości pomieszczenia, prowadząc w stronę podium.

Wszystko w tej sali było ciche, nieruchome i zimne.

— Piękne, prawda?

Izar wstał, zdumiony widokiem kobiety siedzącej na jednej z ław prowadzących w dół. Był tak zafascynowany łukiem, że nie rozejrzał się wystarczająco dobrze, by ją dojrzeć.

Cofnął się, obserwując ją. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy było to, jak mogłaby być piękna, gdyby nie jej zmęczenie i chudość. Była krucho wyglądającą kobietą, o długich, rudych włosach i porcelonowo białej skórze. W dłoniach trzymała rolkę pergaminu. Zauwazył, że ręce miała wyjątkowo długie i szczupłe. Kościste nadgarstki podkreślały jej niedowagę. Wyglądało na to, że niezbyt o siebie dbała. Owszem, była schludna, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło jej to, jak wygląda.

Zwiotczałe włosy opadały na jej ostre rysy, podkreślając pełne cierpienia spojrzenie. Usta ścisnęła w cieńką linię, studiując jego sylwetkę w odpowiedzi na jego badawczy wzrok.

— Prawda — odparł chłopak miękko, niemal czując, jak jego głos przemierza całą długość sali. — Rozumiem, że to twoja specjalizacja?

Magia kobiety nie była nadzwyczaj potężna czy niezwykła. Widywał już silniejsze. Mimo to, w jakiś sposób wydawała się bardzo znajoma.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, omiatając wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, niemal zatapiając się w tym widoku.

— Dobrze rozumiesz. — Odwróciła na chwilę wzrok. Izar obserwował jej profil i miękki wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo zmęczoną lub nieszczęśliwą. Po chwili jej rysy znów stwardniały, a ona ponownie zwróciła twarz w stronę chłopaka. — Jestem Lily Potter. Ty musisz być Izarem Harrisonem.

To nie było pytanie. Krukona w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwiło, że znała jego dane. Większość Niewymownych została poinformowana o jego przybyciu zanim jeszcze po raz pierwszy postawił tu swoją stopę.

— Twój mąż nazywa się James, tak? Jest aurorem. — Jak we mgle przypomniał sobie, co czytał o Jamesie Potterze. Wyglądało na to, że był całkiem przyzwoitym czarodziejem, który w czasach swojej młodości złapał wielu parających się czarną magią czarodziejów.

— Owszem. — Izar zauważył, że bardzo starała się na niego nie patrzeć. — Jak sam widzisz, ja wybrałam ten mroczniejszy obszar wiedzy. — Zawahała się, jakby wcale nie chciała poznać odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zamierzała zadać. — Rozumiem, że masz podobnie? Niewielu ludzi, a zwłaszcza dzieci, postrzega Zasłonę jako coś wspaniałego.

Izar zamruczał, odwracając od niej wzrok i ponownie spoglądając na stojący na dole łuk.

— Bardzo mnie on intryguje. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł rozpocząć badania nad Zasłoną. — O dziwo, bardzo łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. Nie to, że ta rozmowa sprawiała mu _przyjemność_ , ale też nie przeszkadzała specjalnie. Być może dlatego, że znajdował się w Sali Śmierci, esencji spokoju.

Lily powstała z siedzenia, wsuwając do teczki kilka rolek pergaminu. Przełożyła pasek przez ramię i przeszła kilka stopni w górę, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z sali i stojącego tam Izara.

— Być może mogłabym pomówić z Owenem Welderem na temat przeniesienia cię tutaj. — Uwadze Izara nie uszedł ton jej głos, nieco niepewny, jakby sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie mu proponuje. — Pracujesz tutaj tylko w trakcie lata?

Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała porozpieszczać Izara. Na parę tygodni z nim tutaj utknie, a po wakacjach problem sam się ulotni.

Oczy chłopca nieco się zwęziły. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś traktował go jak dziecko.

— Dziękuję, pani Potter, ale chyba zrezygnuję. Jeśli będę chciał tu pracować, sam udam się do pana Weldera.

Rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie, po czym kiwnął głową i udał się w stronę wyjścia z sali.

 _Doprawdy_.

Najwyraźniej Lily Potter, tak jak i reszta dorosłych, była zdania, że Izar nie powinien był zostać Niewymownym, że jest niegodny zdobywanej tu wiedzy. Nikt nigdy nie traktował go poważnie, niezależnie od tego, jak wysokie noty z egzaminów otrzymywał. Sądzili, że jego pobyt tutaj jest zwykłym dowcipem.

Kiedyś udowodni im, jak bardzo się mylili.

 

**~*~**

 

Docierając do sierocińca zrozumiał w końcu, że jego życie nigdy nie będzie nawet względnie normalne.

Gdy tylko postawił stopę w budynku, podbiegł do niego mały chłopiec, mogący mieć nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. Krukon popatrzył na niego chłodno, na ustach grał mu uśmiech szyderstwa z małego mugola.

— Izar. — Oczy chłopca błyszczały z podniecenia. — Louis wrócił!

Chłopak przystanął nagle, cały sztywniejąc.

Odkąd tydzień temu Louis zniknął, cały sierociniec był wytrącony z równowagi. Wszystkie miejscowe autorytety wyruszyły na poszukiwania, tylko po to, by wrócić z pustymi rękami. Izar był pewien, że Tom Riddle zabił mugola, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

— Był cały pokryty we krwi i mógł ledwo chodzić! — wyrzucało z siebie dziecko, oddychając szybko z podniecenia. — Jakiś mężczyzna dał mi to i kazał przekazać tobie.

Podsunął Izarowi pod nos zwinięty skrawek papieru. Czując, jak puls nagle mu przyspiesza, sięgnał po niego i powoli rozwinął. Na pergaminie pojawiły się tylko trzy słowa, napisane eleganckim charakterem pisma.

 _Niech tak będzie_.

Zmarszczył brwi, nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na wywołany podziwem uścisk w żółądku. A więc Czarny Pan był na tyle sprytny, by zrozumieć, że Izar chciał w najprostszy sposób pozbyć się swojego słabego punktu. Nieco bardziej umocniła się pozycja mężczyzny w oczach Izara.

I nawet jeśli ta krótka wiadomość mogła ze sobą nieść nieskończenie wiele znaczeń, Izar wiedział jedno.

Czarny Pan _zdecydowanie_ o nim nie zapomniał.


	5. Część I Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Ebony**.  Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

**Rozdział piąty**

Jego palce drżały, a spływający z czoła pot plamił stół, nad którym właśnie pracował. Całą koncentrację skupił na przedmiocie przed sobą, wszystko wokół zdawało się być zamglone i nieistotne.

Izar jęknął, gdy szkło ponownie nie chciało nabrać właściwego kształtu. Wyglądało na to, że za każdym razem, gdy próbował określić jego wymiary, te jak na złość zmieniały się, czyniąc niemożliwym stopienie szklanej płaszczyzny z resztą przedmiotu. Musiał przyznać, że jego wynalazek był zwyczajnie _brzydki_. Nie był jednak projektantem, a jakby nie patrzeć, był to dopiero jego pierwszy projekt. Liczyła się magia wewnątrz tego... przedmiotu. Kształtem nie przypominało to do końca ani koła ani pudełka, raczej coś pomiędzy, z paroma ostrymi kątami...

Jego palce znieruchomiały, gdy w trzymanym w dłoni szkle dostrzegł odbicie obserwującej go pary oczu. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał osobę stojącą za nim. Zaczarowany materiał wypadł z jego palców, a chłopak obserwował w przerażeniu, jak upada na stół, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałeczki.

Jednak wybuch, którego oczekiwał, nie nastąpił. Zmarszczył brwi, przypatrując się z niesmakiem kawałkom szkła na stole. Powinno wybuchnąć, do cholery, jeśli faktycznie przelał w to odpowiednio dużo magii...

Zaciskając zęby ze złości odwrócił się do Toma Riddle'a, obserwując go z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i irytacji.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z wyższością.

— Panie Riddle — powitał go Izar ze spokojem, nie był jednak w stanie zatuszować zniecierpliwienia w swoim głosie. — Co... Co pan tu robi?

Pytaniem, które pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy, było raczej skąd właściwie Czarny Pan wiedział, że znajdzie go tutaj, wśród Niewymownych, po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że było to dosyć oczywiste. Mężczyzna był drugą osobą w państwie, tuż po Ministrze, mógł mieć dostęp do akt, gdyby tylko sobie tego zażyczył.

Miejsce zirytowania powoli zastępowała podejrzliwość. Ostrożna podejrzliwość. Co właściwie chodziło czarnoksiężnikowi po głowie? Gdy Louis powrócił w zeszłym tygodniu do sierocińca z wiadomością od Riddle'a, Izar zrozumiał, że to nie koniec ich znajomości. I, tak jak podejrzewał, oto Czarny Pan stał tuż przed nim.

Chociaż musiał przyznać, nie spodziewał się, że ich drugie spotkanie odbędzie się właśnie tutaj...

Przez długą chwilę Riddle nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się projektowi nad którym pracował Izar, by następnie uważnie przyjrzeć się twarzy chłopaka.

— Zbliża się twoja przerwa na lunch, czyż nie?

Ten _głos_. Był zbyt głęboki i arogancki. A jednak idealnie pasował do uwodziciela, rosnącego w siłę Czarnego Pana.

Izar zacisnął usta, odkładając na bok narzędzia. I tak niewiele mu dzisiaj pomogły.

— Nie miałem dzisiaj w planach wybierać się na lunch, proszę pana — odpowiedział, starając się zachować odpowiedni szacunek. Zatopił wzrok w stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie, obserwując go niemal z trwogą. Nigdy nie okazałby komuś otwarcie swojego podziwu czy uznania, jednak nie widział problemu w wyrażaniu należnego szacunku komuś tak potężnemu jak Tom Riddle. Okazanie jego braku osobie, która na to zasługiwała stworzyłoby tylko niepotrzebne problemy, nie mówiąc o tym, ile niosłoby ze sobą ryzyka.

Pracujący w pobliżu Niewymowni przerwali pracę, gdy do sali wszedł nieznajomy. Obrzucili beznamiętnym wzrokiem przybysza i gdy tylko zorientowali się, że jest nim Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra, natychmiast powrócili do swoich zajęć.

Riddle uniósł brwi.

— Wydaje mi się, że jednak przyda się panu dzisiaj przerwa na lunch, panie Harrison. Byłbym zachwycony, gdyby zechciał mi pan towarzyszyć.

Był to rozkaz, wydany mdląco słodkim tonem. Izar westchnął, wstając z gracją ze swojego miejsca. Być może faktycznie przyda mu się przerwa. Musiał rozgryźć, dlaczego przy roztrzaskaniu szkła nie doszło do małej eksplozji. Zaklęcia, które rzucił, powinny wejść w reakcję z materiałem. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

Riddle opuścił Departament Tajemnic, prowadząc za sobą Izara. Po drodze mijali Niewymownych, nieprzerwanie pracujących przy swoich stanowiskach. Ich projekty wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej niż Izara. Krukona bardzo ciekawiło, nad czym właściwie pracują i jakie są właściwości ich wynalazków, niepisaną zasadą było jednak nie wtajemniczanie nikogo w swój projekt. Nikt nie chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami i nikomu na tym nie zależało. Ich praca była tak ściśle tajna, że nie wypadało o niej rozmawiać nawet między sobą, nie mówiąc już o zdradzaniu jej tajników komuś z zewnątrz.

Nikt nie wiedział tak naprawdę czym zajmowali się Niewymowni, poza nielicznymi pracownikami Ministerstwa. Nawet jednak ich wiedza była w tym temacie ograniczona. I musiało tak pozostać.

Gdy dotarli do windy, Riddle wyciągnął rękę i starannie naciągnął na głowę Izara kaptur.

— Zakryj twarz — wymruczał miękko, gdy na ósmym piętrze dołączył do nich kolejny czarodziej.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł do windy nie starał się nawet kryć ze swoim zainteresowaniem. Uważnym i zaciekawionym spojrzeniem badał szaty Izara. Niewymowni wciąż budzili w ludziach zainteresowanie, a Izar nie mógł ich za to winić. Niełatwo wyzbyć się ciekawości, nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej od niego. Bardzo długo trapiło go, co właściwie dzieje się w komnatach Niewymownych, zanim jego ciekawość została wreszcie zaspokojona.

— Mam nadzieję, że dobrze minął ci dzień.

Izar zerknął na Czarnego Pana. Jego oblicze pozostało nieodgadnione. Czyżby był wściekły na Izara? Może nosił w sobie mordercze zamiary względem chłopaka za odrzucenie jego Znaku? Nie był w stanie tego ocenić. Jedyną pociechę czerpał z magii mężczyzny. Dzisiaj była cicha i spokojna. Uwodzicielska, jak zawsze, ale bez śladów wściekłości.

— Na tyle, na ile to możliwe — odpowiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok ku nieznajomemu w winidzie. Mężczyzna odchrząknął kulturalnie w zaciśniętą pięść, po czym odwrócił się od chłopaka, a na jego policzkach wykwitł lekki rumieniec.

Izar zacisnął usta, zdegustowany tym oczywistym wścibstwem. Niektórzy naprawdę powinni nauczyć się nie wtykać nosa w cudze sprawy.

Wydawało się, że minęło wiele minut, zanim winda zatrzymała się w końcu w głównym hallu. Riddle wyprowadził Izara na zewnątrz; jego wysoka sylwetka górowała nad nastolatkiem.

— Wybacz im ten brak ogłady, nie przywykli do częstego widywania w głównym hallu Niewymownych. Zwłaszcza tak niskich.

Czy Czarny Pan sobie z niego kpił?

Izar spojrzał na Riddle'a, mrużąc oczy. Kąciki ust mężczyzny były uniesione, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że posiadał jednak jakieś znikome poczucie humoru. Kto by pomyślał?

— No cóż, Niewymowni mają tendencję do kurczenia się z braku światła słonecznego w lochach, w których zmuszeni są pracować — odpowiedział sucho, nawiązując do stereotypowego obrazu, który pozostali pracownicy Ministerstwa mieli o jego zawodzie. Prawdę mówiąc większość ludzi postrzegała Niewymownych jako pustelników, zamkniętych w swoich komnatach, z dala od normalnego społeczeństwa.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się mrocznie, prowadząc Izara przez ministerialną stołówkę. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Izara, odparł lekko:

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli lunch zjemy nieco na uboczu.

Nawet jeśli Izar wolałaby pozostać w Ministerstwie, ton mężczyzny nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, którą uzyskał Riddle była nagła sztywność w ramionach chłopaka.

Gdy wyszli na chłodne popołudniowe powietrze, czarnoksiężnik pochylił się nad Izarem, drażniąc oddechem wrażliwą skórę Izara.

— Nie bój się, nie zabiję cię. — Objął chłopaka ramieniem, przysuwając go do siebie.

Zanim Krukon pojął co się właściwie dzieje, Riddle aportował się z nim w nieznanym kierunku.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Nogi ugięły się pod nim. Znajdując oparcie w silnym uścisku mężczyzny walczył z falami mdłości przebiegającymi przez jego gardło i żołądek. Chciało mu się wymiotować, ale wiedział, że upstrzenie spiczastych, skórzanych butów Czarnego Pana swoim śniadaniem nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

Gdy w końcu pojaśniało mu w głowie, rozejrzał się dookoła. Dostrzegł stojącą w pobliżu malutką kawiarnię i z ulgą stwierdził, że nie został przyprowadzony na rytualne morderstwo przed obliczem rozochoconej armii popleczników Czarnego Pana.

— Stołowałeś się kiedykolwiek u Lauren McLeen? — zapytał Riddle, przesuwając rękę z ramion chłopaka na jego plecy.

Izar zesztywniał, nieprzyzwyczajony do dotyków, pieszczot ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Nie okazał jednak Riddle'owi w żaden sposób, jaką odrazą napawa go dłoń na jego plecach.

— Nie... Nie miałem nigdy przyjemności stołować się poza domem, zwłaszcza w kawiarniach, które wyglądają jakby serwowały jedzenie na złotych talerzach. — Obrzucił wzrokiem złote łyżki leżące na ozdobionych jedwabnymi obrusami stołach.

Serio? Naprawdę czarodziejski świat nie miał lepszych rzeczy, na które mógłby wydać pieniądze? Ach tak, mieli jeszcze ministerialne bale do pozbywania się swoich zarobków.

— Uznaj to więc za swój prezent urodzinowy — odparł lekko Riddle, kiwając głową w stronę gospodyni stojącej na środku za swoim podium.

Gdy tylko go dostrzegła, natychmiast zaczęła się wdzięczyć, schylając przed nim głowę, gdy mijał długi rząd oczekujących klientów. Wystarczyło jednak, że każdy z gości dostrzegł kim jest mężczyzna omijający kolejkę, by uciszyć wszystkie protesty.

Izar czuł się nieco nieswojo, mijając klientów czekających na obsłużenie. Nigdy dotąd nie dostąpił zaszczytu bycia obsłużonym poza kolejką. Inna sprawa, że nigdy nie miał też zaszczytu posiadania własnego stolika w tak wytwornej restauracji.

Mężczyzna poprowadził go do odosobnionego stolika na tyłach kawiarni. Był zaciemniony, światło słoneczne blokowała wysoka, kamienna kolumna stojąca obok.

— Prezent urodzinowy? — zapytał Izar, niepewny, do czego zmierza mężczyzna.

Przystanął sztywno przy swoim krześle, czekając, aż ważniejsza od niego osoba zajmie miejsce. Riddle zauważył ten gest i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zanim usiadł.

— Prezent na twoje dzisiejsze urodziny — odparł Tom, wskazując ręką chłopakowi, by zajął swoje miejsce. Jego ciemne oczy tańczyły po zdumionej twarzy Izara. — Nie zapomniałeś chyba o swoich piętnastych urodzinach?

Był wyraźnie rozbawiony, chociaż w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę nagany.

Izar usiadł, a na kolanach złożył ściągniętą ze stołu jedwabną serwetkę. Wielokrotnie czytał o tym zwyczaju, stosowanym podczas stołowania się z bardziej wpływową osobą, ale po raz pierwszy miał okazję go zastosować.

— Mówiąc szczerze, urodziny były ostatnią rzeczą, o której ostatnio myślałem.

I tak właśnie było. Kompletnie zapomniał o swoich urodzinach. Nigdy nie było to co prawda jakieś wyjątkowe wydarzenie w jego życiu, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nikt nie życzył mu nawet wszystkiego najlepszego. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy obchodził urodziny.

Tom Riddle był pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek złożyła mu życzenia.

— A o czym konkretnie... — zaczał Riddle, po czym pochylił się i ściągnął naciągnięty na głowę Izara kaptur. Ciężki materiał zsunął się, opadając mu na kark. — ... ostatnio myślałeś? — W jego oczach pojawiła się wyraźna pasja, gdy studiował uważnie twarz chłopaka.

Izar spuścił oczy, unikając przeszywającego wzroku towarzysza, by zwrócić go na nadchodzącą właśnie kelnerkę. W żaden sposób im jednak nie przerwała; postawiła po prostu przed każdym z nich filiżankę parującej herbaty, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Obserwując, jak się oddala, rozważał jak postępować z Riddle'em. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był zbyt utalentowany jeżeli chodzi o spoufalanie się z Podsekretarzem Ministra czy granie z nim w polityczne gierki. Nie mówiąc już o Czarnym Panu.

Co czuł teraz, gdy ponownie z nim rozmawiał? Musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco pochlebiony tym, że mężczyzna znów zwrócił na niego uwagę. _Każdy_ czarodziej czy czarownica czuliby się pochlebieni, gdyby potężny Czarny Pan nadal poświęcał im swoją uwagę, nawet po tym, gdy odmówili przyjęcia jego Znaku. Izar zauważył, że ta odmowa nie była dla Riddle'a źródłem wielkiej wściekłości, co go dziwiło.

— Między innymi o mojej pracy. — Zaryzykował rzucenie okiem na Czarnego Pana i napotkał spojrzenie uważnych brązowych oczu.

W swoim sześćdziesięcioletnim wcieleniu Riddle wyglądał niegroźnie. Oczywiście nadal roztaczał aurę siły i potęgi, jednak nie był tak piekielnie i rozpraszająco przystojny. Jego prawdziwe wcielenie wydawało się Izarowi o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.

— Ach tak, pracą. — Tom rzucił mu szybki, krótki uśmiech. — Niewymowni... Muszę przyznać, że byłem bardzo zdumiony, gdy dowiedziałem się o twoim wakacyjnym zajęciu. Powiedz mi... — Pochylił się do przodu z zainteresowaniem. — ...jak znalazłeś się w kręgu Niewymownych?

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę interesuje go ta kwestia. Izar nie był przyzwyczajony do poświęcania mu tak niepodzielnej uwagi. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, jak dobrym uwodzicielem jest Tom Riddle. Miał całkowitą kontrolę nad swoją mimiką i emocjami. Był wspaniałym aktorem.

I chociaż wielu uznałoby Izara za społecznie nieporadnego nastolatka, nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dobrze sam potrafił obchodzić się z ludźmi.

Nie zmieniając beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, rzucił mężczyźnie krzywy uśmiech.

— Skontaktowali się ze mną po tym, jak otrzymałem wyniki moich SUMów — powiedział spokojnie, rezygnując z uśmiechu, gdy zaczęły boleć go kąciki ust. Nie był przyzwyczajony do przekazywania mimiką jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Uśmiechanie się, szczerze, szyderczo czy z pobłażaniem wymagało od niego pewnego wysiłku. — Dyrektor Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie pracuję i rozmawiał ze mną na ten temat. To na jego żądanie pracuję tam tylko w trakcie wakacji.

Na moment twarz Riddle'a spochmurniała, po czym mężczyzna rzucił mu długie, zamyślone spojrzenie.

— To twój opiekun?

Izar zamrugał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

— W jakimś stopniu chyba tak. Podpisuje moje pozwolenia na wyjścia do Hogsmeade, załatwia też w moim imieniu sprawy z Ministerstwem. Ale poza tym nic nas ze sobą emocjonalnie nie łączy. — Chłopak wyciągnął rękę w stronę filiżanki, owijając z wahaniem palce wokół gorącej porcelany. Nie wiedział, jak zadać następne pytanie, ale zdecydował się w końcu na brutalną szczerość.

— Mogę pana o coś spytać?

Riddle upił łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki, chowając za nią lekki uśmiech. Rzucił Izarowi badawcze spojrzenie, po czym wymruczał: — Możesz.

— Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to dopiero niedawno dowiedział się pan o mojej pracy i moim wieku. Ciekawi mnie... co pana do mnie przyciągnęło. Skąd pomysł, że będę lojalnym sługą, skoro jestem szlamą?

Tom odstawił filiżankę, pochylając się do przodu i unosząc brwi.

— A skąd pomysł, że status krwi ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, moje dziecko?

Izar prychnął lekko, układając usta w coś przypominającego uśmiech.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale Draco Malfoy nie jest najsubtelniejszą osobą na świecie. Zdaje się, że on i jego rodzina są poplecznikami ciemnej strony, a co za tym idzie, są czystokrwiści. On i kilku innych Ślizgonów często traktują mnie z wyższością. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że podziela pan ich poglądy. Nie lubi pan mugoli, a w związku z tym potępia wszystko co od nich pochodzi. Takie osoby jak ja, urodzone z dwojga niemagicznych ludzi, są przez czystokrwistych postrzegane wyjątkowo źle. — Rozglądając się po kawiarni, Izar uniósł głowę, ciągnąc temat dalej. — Czytałem o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie. Był Czarnym Panem, całkowicie zaangażowanym w wojnę krwi. Wiele jest między wami podobieństw. Nienawidził mugoli i nie znajdował litości także dla tych urodzonych z nich. — Odchrząknął, niezdolny odczytać wyrazu twarzy Riddle'a. — Proszę mi więc wybaczyć zaintrygowanie pana zainteresowaniem mną. Sądziłem, że będzie pan na mnie patrzył z góry.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się porozumiewawczo.

— Przez całe życie nikt nie poświęcał ci grama uwagi, Izarze. Zapewne nawet teraz czujesz się niezręcznie z moim zainteresowaniem, czyż nie? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej. — W każdym razie, to twoje oczy i twoje ruchy mnie do ciebie przyciągnęły.

— Moje ruchy? — zapytał Izar z rozbawieniem.

Zanim zdołał zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, pojawił się przed nimi kelner, ostentacyjnie zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Dzień dobry, panie Riddle z gościem, czym mogę dzisiaj służyć? — zapytał głosem nabrzmiałym z szacunku.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie traktował Izara z takim poważaniem. To, że obchodzono się z nim tak tylko dlatego, że był gościem tak przyjaznego i słynnego polityka było bez znaczenia.

— Mogę zaproponować przystawki? — zapytał lekko Riddle. — Wydaje mi się, że wiem, co najbardziej ci zasmakuje.

Te oczy... Izar odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny i skupił go na czymś bezpieczniejszym — oczekującym kelnerze.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bezbronnie czuł się w obecności tego czarodzieja. Wzrok mężczyzny zawsze wydawał się szyderczy, niemal drapieżny i głodny. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w centrum niczyjej uwagi. _Nikt_ nie dostrzegał go tak jak Tom Riddle.

Niepokojące było to, że było to ich trzecie spotkanie, _dopiero_ trzecie spotkanie. Jak ktoś taki, ktoś, kogo dopiero co poznał, mógł sprawiać, że aż tak pilnował się w jego obecności?

 _To chyba oczywiste, Izarze, ten mężczyzna jest cholernym Czarnym Panem, mistrzem uwodzenia i czaru_. Ten człowiek urodził się z tymi zdolnościami.

— Pierś z kurczaka w skórce z mozarelli — rozpoczął z pewnością w głosie Tom, a Izar zmuszony był zakryć dłonią uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Niezbyt przepadał za jakimkolwiek mięsem. Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Czarny Pan dokonuje tak bolesnej pomyłki w odgadywaniu jego kulinarnych upodobań.

— Dla mnie — dokończył gładko Riddle. — I wegetariańska lasagna dla mojego gościa.

Dłoń Izara opadła na stół, jakby ważyła tonę. Spochurniał nagle i spoważniał, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w te zaczarowane, szydercze, brązowe oczy. Jego podświadomość zarejestrowała jeszcze, jak kelner kiwa głową i oddala się od ich odosobnionego stolika. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały harmonijne dźwięki sztućców i naczyń, a stłumione głosy klientów płynęły przez kawiarnię niczym rytmiczna muzyka. Kobiece dźwięczały wysokim sopranem, męskie zaś głębszym tenorem.

Dla Izara jednak wszystko dookoła wydawało się stłumione i zamglone, a całą uwagę skupił na mężczyźnie siedzącym naprzeciwko.

— Jesteś legilimentą — powiedział ponuro, czując, jak jego ciało sztywnieje.

Nienawidził leglimentów. Nigdy nie wyspecjalizował się w tej sztuce i szczerze zazdrościł czarodziejom, którzy byli w tej dziedzinie mistrzami. Zarówno Dumbledore jak i Severus Snape byli doskonałymi oklumentami i leglimentami; zawsze zastanawiało go, jak udało im się tak zręcznie opanować tę umiejętność.

— Jestem — odparł Riddle, ani trochę nie zawstydzony. — Muszę jednak szczerze wyznać, że nie siedzę obecnie w twojej głowie sprawdzając twoje kulinarne zachcianki, niezależnie od tego, co właśnie ci się wydaje. Zapewniam cię, gdy wdzieram się do czyjegoś umysłu nie jestem w żaden sposób _delikatny_. Lubię czuć ich oślepiający ból. — Rzucił chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech, a Izar rozluźnił się nieco, słysząc to sadystyczne stwierdzenie.

Nadal jednak obserwował mężczyznę z mieszaniną nieufności i zaintrygowania. Czy poproszenie go o lekcje leglimencji i oklumencji byłoby w złym tonie? Tak, zdecydowanie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że odmówił noszenia jego Znaku.

— Wracając do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy — rozpoczął Riddle. — Z początku moją uwagę przykuł twój chód. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś przechadzającego się tak jak ty. W twojej postawie da się wyczuć zarówno autonienawiść jak i pewność siebie. Wyjątkowo niespotykane połączenie, a jednak przyciągające uwagę i intrygujące. Muszę przyznać, że nosisz to w sobie bardzo zręcznie, jestem pełen podziwu dla twoich osobistych demonów.

Na uszy i kark Izara wypłynął gorący rumieniec wywołany uznaniem mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, że da się swoim krokiem wyrażać jakieś emocje. Owszem, słyszał co nieco o okazywaniu samoświadomości, ale nigdy dwóch wymienionych przez Riddle'a uczuciach.

— A pozostałe? — odchrząknął niezdarnie, bawiąc się leżącymi na stole widelcami. — Mówił pan, że były jeszcze inne rzeczy, które przyciągnęły pana do mnie.

— Ach tak, mówiłem — przyznał radośnie Tom.

Izar czekał na rozwinięcie tematu, ale mężczyzna milczał, popijając herbatę.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się. — Jestem...

— Zamierzam przedstawić ci pewną propozycję, Izarze, i liczę na to, że jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by ją przyjąć. — Wesoły i uwodzicielski Tom Riddle zniknął nagle, a na jego miejscu pojawił się w końcu Czarny Pan.

O dziwo, Izar lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie groźnego Czarnego Pana niż uroczego Toma Riddle'a. Wiedział, jak zachowywać się w stosunku do niego. Nie wiedział natomiast jak radzić sobie z droczącym się i uwodzącym go politykiem.

Nagły ruch Czarnego Pana kompletnie go zaskoczył. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, złapał Izara za dłoń i ostrzegająco ją ścisnął.

— Chociaż uznałem twoją odmowę przyjęcia mojego Znaku za zabawną, jest ona jednocześnie obraźliwa. Mimo to jednak jesteś dla mnie na tyle intrygujący, że zaproponuję ci coś, czego nie proponowałem nikomu wcześniej. — Izar mógłby przysiąc, że brązowe oczy Riddle'a zajaśniały przez chwilę krwistą czerwienią. — Dziś odbywa się kolejna inicjacja. Możesz się pojawić i na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak wygląda moja armia i moje przewodnictwo nad nią. Nie musisz przyjmować dziś mojego Znaku, pozwolę ci jedynie obserwować.

Izar wiedział, że to nie wszystko. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, jednak ani przez chwilę nie pozwolił sobie na spuszczenie uwagi z narastającej groźby Riddle'a.

— _Jednakże_... — Dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego kościstym nadgarstku. — Potem nie będzie już możliwości wyboru. Albo przyjmiesz mój znak jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem semestru w Hogwarcie, albo staniesz się moim wrogiem. — Mężczyzna szarpnął gwałtownie jego nadgarstkiem, przyciągając go do siebie nad stołem. Pochylił się nad nim, drażniąc i ogrzewając szyję Izara, gdy szeptał mu do ucha. — Takie są niemiłe strony zwrócenia mojej uwagi; uwagi Czarnego Pana. Nie spocznę, dopóki nie wypalę Znaku na twojej skórze. Mogę ci jednak zagwarantować, że nawet po naznaczeniu cię, nadal będziesz dla mnie wyjątkowy. — Riddle przerwał, a jego oddech zadrżał na skórze Krukona. — Nie pozwolę ci skryć się w cieniu, tak jak byś wolał.

Czarny Pan puścił go, ponownie rozsiadając się na krześle.

Izar wpatrywał się uporczywie w Riddle'a, nie mogąc odwrócić od mężczyzny wzroku. Czuł, jak w głębi duszy drży, chociaż nie okazywał tego po sobie. Wiedział, że to musi w końcu nastąpić. Kupił sobie tydzień wolności, zanim Czarny Pan znów się po niego zgłosił. Miał szczęście, że przyszedł po niego z kolejną propozycją, a nie wyrokiem śmierciem.

Nie musiał wcale obserwować inicjacji. Wiedział, jak ona przebiegnie. I nawet jeśli będzie świadkiem koszmarów, których nigdy nie zdoła wymazać z pamięci, nie będzie już możliwości odwrotu.

— Nie muszę niczego obserwować — wymruczał cicho. — Dziękuję jednak za tę możliwość — dodał nieco ironicznie, starając się jednak nie okazać przesadnego sarkazmu w głosie. Wiedział, że dla innych wyznawców Czarnego Pana propozycja byłaby oznaką ogromnej hojności. Tom Riddle nie wydawał się szczególnie miłosiernym panem. — Wolę po prostu zostać _naznaczonym_.

— Dobrze. — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się beznamiętnie, czubkami palców wybijając rytm na blacie stołu. — Po inicjacji będę miał dla ciebie prezent. Nie mogę się doczekać wręczenia ci go.

— Prezent? — zapytał słabym głosem Izar. — Za co?

Tom zaśmiał się szczerze, mrużąc oczy. — Z okazji twoich urodzin, głuptasie, zapomniałeś już? Mam dla ciebie coś, co chciałbym ci podarować.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar powrócił do Departamentu Tajemnic, po całkiej przyjemnej przerwie na lunch. Pomimo przytłaczającej świadomości, że od jutra nie będzie już wolnym człowiekiem, towarzystwo Riddle'a sprawiało mu przyjemność. Oczywiście nie spotkał się wcale z _prawdziwym_ Tomem Riddle'em, ich kontakty wydawały się fałszywe, niczym dobrze odegrana gra. Przynajmniej w opinii Izara. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie może być w rzeczywistości tak przyjaźnie nastawiony do swoich popleczników. Znajdował się przecież ponad każdym z nich.

Doszedł też do wniosku, że nie nastąpi żadna dramatyczna zmiana po otrzymaniu Znaku. Nadal będzie tym samym Izarem, nadal całkowicie niezależnym i wolnym, tylko że teraz od czasu do czasu będzie musiał raportować się przed swoim panem. Prawdopodobnie będzie to nieco niekomfortowe, ale w żaden sposób nie zmieni jego życia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że następne dwa lata spędzi w Hogwarcie. Był całkowicie pewien, że Czarny Pan nie zmusiłby ani jego, ani jakiegokolwiek innego poplecznika do opuszczania szkoły w celu pojawiania się na spotkaniach.

To byłoby niewykonalne.

I dlatego czuł się bezpieczny.

Za parę dni wróci do Hogwartu. Potem czekało go kilka długich miesięcy z dala od Czarnego Pana.

— Nie bądź taki pewny siebie — rozległ się głos w ciemnościach.

Izar zesztywniał, odwracając się powoli w stronę stojącego za nim Niewymownego.

Krótkie włosy mężczyzny pokryte były cienką warstwą tłuszczu, co podkreślało tylko jego zapadniętą, bladą twarz. Wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony; wydawał się niemal znudzony. Chłopak mgliście przypomniał sobie nazwisko czarodzieja: Augustus Rookwood. Pracował w Komnacie Czasu i Przestrzeni.

— Słucham? — zapytał zimno, również zakładając na twarz maskę obojętności.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd zepsutych zębów. Wykonał szybki ruch ręką, a Izar zesztywniał, gotowy do obrony, jeśli czarodziej wyciągnąłby różdżkę. Nie musiał się jednak martwić — Augustus podwinął jedynie rękaw szaty. Chłopak wpatrywał się w ciemny tatuaż, wypalony na chudej i bladej ręce Rookwooda. W Departamencie Tajemnic panował półmrok, ale nawet mimo tego Izar zdołał dostrzec na jego skórze czaszkę i wypełzającego z jej ust węża.

— Mroczny Znak — wymamrotał chrapliwie mężczyzna. Zezował teraz na Izara, jak gdyby chciał przewiercić go wzrokiem. — Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, na której Czarny Pan skupił swoją uwagę. Wielu z nas rozpieszczano luksusowymi lunchami, pławiliśmy się w jego zainteresowaniu. — Naciągnął rękaw z powrotem na przedramię, kryjąc znak przed chciwym wzrokiem Izara. — Przygotuj się na to, że gdy tylko znak pojawi się na twojej skórze, zostaniesz zapomniany. Zajmie się wtedy swoją następną ofiarą.

Słysząc to zawoalowane ostrzeżenie, Izar zesztywniał i zacisnął zęby. W pamięci wciąż miał jeszcze dzisiejszą scenę, gdy Czarny Pan szeptał mu do ucha, że po przyjęciu Znaku nie stanie się dla niego kolejnym bezimiennym numerem. Mimo to Rookwood stał właśnie przed nim, kwestionując słowa swojego pana.

Tak czy siak, nie miało to dla Izara znaczenia. Wolał pozostać w cieniu. Najlepiej radził sobie z wykonywaniem zadań, gdy nikt go nie nadzorował. Nie interesowało go, czy Czarny Pan straci zainteresowanie nim po tym, jak przyjmie jego znak. Właściwie nie brzmiało to wcale tak źle...

— Wydajesz się nieco zgorzkniały — wycedził Izar. — Zupełnie jakbyś nie miał o Czarnym Panu najlepszego zdania. Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne?

Rookwood zaśmiał się krótko.

— Chłopcze, oddałbym dla niego życie, nie zrozum mnie źle. Daję ci tylko przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. Nie upajaj się zbytnio jego zainteresowaniem i władzą. To może zniszczyć człowieka. — Mężczyna przerwał, mierząc Izara zmrużonymi oczami. — Im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, tym bardziej mi kogoś przypominasz. Jak właściwie masz na nazwisko? Na pewno jesteś szlamą?

Izar zesztywniał, rzucając mu chłodne spojrzenie. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z nim o swoich rodzicach czy też ich braku. Miał co do swojego pochodzenia własne podejrzenia i nie czuł się z nimi zbyt komfortowo. Nie po tym, jak starał się wyśledzić własne korzenie w trakcie trzeciego roku nauki. Nie po tym, jak uwarzył ten eliksir... Nie po tym jak...

Skrzywił się, odpychając od siebie wspomnienia. _Był_ szlamą.

— Rookwood, nie musisz przypadkiem wracać do swojej Komnaty? — Do ich rozmowy wtrącił się trzeci głos. Kobiecy głos.

Izar odwrócił się do Lily Potter, która stała nieporuszenie w drzwiach. Jej drobną postać przytłaczały ciemne, ciężkie szaty. Dostrzegł, że jej ciemnobrązowe włosy są tak samo przetłuszczone jak włosy Rookwooda. Ani on ani ona nie wydawali się przykładać wielkiej wagi do swojego wyglądu.

— O _szlamach_ mowa — wymruczał mężczyzna cicho, rzucając jej spojrzenie pełne odrazy. Po raz ostatni zerknął jeszcze uważnie na Izara, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami Komnaty Przestrzeni.

Jasne, szmaragdowe oczy zwróciły się ku chłopakowi. Krukon dostrzegł głębokie, ciemne bruzdy pod oczami Lily. Był pewny, że swego czasu jej oczy musiały być żywe i czyste. Teraz jednak przywodziły na myśl okna dawno opuszczonego przez ludzi budynku. Coś musiało się kiedyś zdarzyć, lub zdarzało się właśnie teraz. Coś, co odebrało jej całą energię. Czyżby James Potter nie był tak wspaniałym mężczyzną, jak twierdzą wszystkie te książki i _Prorok Codzienny_?

— Nie potrzebuję pani pomocy — powiedział miękko. Nie ostro, ale na tyle wyraźnie, by zrozumiała.

Zgarbiła się z przygnębieniem, nadal jednak wpatrywała się w niego zdecydowanym wzrokiem.

— To ja przyszłam prosić cię o pomoc. Mój partner w Komnacie Śmierci jest od zeszłego tygodnia chory. Potrzebny mi ktoś do asystowania mi w pracy. Czy... Czy nie zechciałbyś mi pomóc? Wiem, że interesuje cię ta komnata. Niewielu ludzi chce przebywać tak blisko Zasłony.

Nastrój Izara natychmiast się poprawił. Jeśli chodziło o eksperymentowanie i naukę czegoś nowego, nie był w stanie odmówić.

— Zajęty jestem obecnie własnymi projektami — odparł krótko. Obserwował, jak na ustach Lily pojawia się miękki uśmiech, jej usta rozciągają się w pełnym zrozumienia grymasie. Przez sekudnę odwzajemniał uśmiech. — Nie mogę jednak nie skorzystać z okazji popracowania w Komnacie Śmierci.

Podążył za nią do Komnaty, szybko zapominając o ciemniejszych stronach dzisiejszego dnia, nie mogąc doczekać się, czego tym razem dowie się o Zasłonie.


	6. Część I Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Ebony**.  Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

**Rozdział szósty**

Komnata Śmierci była dziś tak samo fascynująca jak tydzień wcześniej. Izar chłonął jej atmosferę szeroko otwartymi, krytycznymi oczami. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że nie znajduje się w pomieszczeniu sam. Nie, gdy był tak bardzo pochłonięty łukiem na dole.

Równymi, wyćwiczonymi krokami schodził w dół, zbliżając się do podium. Gdy tylko określił odległość dzielącą poszczególne stopnie, zwrócił oczy ku falującej Zasłonie i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, zbliżając się do niej.

I wtedy _ona_ musiała się wtrącić.

— W przyszłym tygodniu wracasz do Hogwartu, prawda? Piąty rok?

Powstrzymał nagłą chęć odwarknięcia, że skoro i tak zna odpowiedź, po co właściwie pyta. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale wwiercając się wzrokiem w tył jej głowy.

— Szósty. Ale owszem, w poniedziałek wracam.

Zanim zdołali dotrzeć na sam dół, zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego zdumiona. W Komnacie panował półmrok, ale nawet mimo tego, Izar był wstanie dostrzec jej wahanie.

— Rozpoczynasz teraz szósty rok? Sądziłam, że dopiero co skończyłeś piętnaście lat.

Wiedziała, że dziś obchodzi urodziny. Mimo to starała się, by zabrzmiało to jakby nie znała dokładnej daty. Po co ukrywać, że niewątpliwie grzebała w jego dokumentach?

Rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie i minął ją, zmierzając w stronę wysokiego, kamiennego podium. Z bliska łuk wydawał się jeszcze wspanialszy. Kamień kruszył się nieco, jak gdyby podkreślając swój brak podatności na upływ czasu.

— Ominąłem rok — odpowiedział krótko, nie obdarzając jej nawet spojrzeniem. — Do rzeczy. W jaki sposób miałbym ci pomóc? Swoją drogą... — Odwrócił się, obserwując jak powoli się do niego zbliża. — Czy Niewymowni dokonują w tej Komnacie jakichś odkryć? Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że raczej nie dokonujecie wielkich postępów w odkrywaniu tajemnic Zasłony.

— To prawda — odpowiedziała. — Wielu z nas nie pracuje w Komnacie Śmierci na stałe. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. To Zasłona decyduje, kto jest godny odkrywania jej sekretów. Do tej pory posiedliśmy jedynie pewną ogólną wiedzą odnośnie tego łuku... — urwała, obserwując uważnie chłopaka.

Izar, którego tylko część świadomości brała aktywny udział w rozmowie, czuł się niemal urzeczony. Przytłumione, ochrypłe szepty pieściły jego uszy, drażniąc zmysły i wzbudzając zainteresowanie. Język wysunął się z jego ust, oblizując zadziwiająco zimne wargi, a on sam postąpił kolejny krok w stronę falującej Zasłony.

— Izar — zachrypiała Lily. W jej tonie brzmiała desperacja, ale także nutka zrozumienia, jak gdyby spodziewała się i obawiała takiej reakcji chłopaka. — Proszę, cofnij się.

Nawet gdyby mógł usłyszeć jej ostrzeżenie, jej _błaganie_ , Izar nie mógł już nic poradzić. Całkowicie pochłonęło go obserwowanie i przetwarzanie w głowie obrazu drżącej niemal z lubieżną świadomością Zasłony. Można wręcz było odnieść wrażenie, że to czyjeś palce sięgają przed siebie, chcąc dotknąć i trącić podniszczoną Zasłonę po drugiej stronie łuku.

Wciąż całkowicie oszołomiony, Izar wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Nawet on wiedział, że jakikolwiek fizyczny kontakt z Zasłoną oznaczał natychmiastowe wciągnięcie na drugą stronę. Powrotu stamtąd już nie było. Jednak nawet ta wiedza go nie powstrzymała. Drżącymi palcami gładził potargany materiał, wzbudzając tym szaleńczy krzyk Lily. Przez sekundę dotykał Zasłony, zachwycając się jej niesamowitą gładkością; wydawało się, że wykonana jest z czystego jedwabiu, otulała jego palce kaskadami niczym woda. I była zimna. Tak strasznie zimna.

Chude ramiona odciągnęły go brutalnie od Zasłony.

— Czyś ty zwariował? — Oszalałe ze zmartwienia oczy wpatrywały się z mocą w jego twarz. Zamrugał ogłupiały. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w jej oczach tyle życia. — Znasz przecież konsekwencje zbytniego zbliżenia się do Zasłony. — Poczuł, jak nabiera kilku głębokich wdechów, po czym z wahaniem puściła jego ramiona. — Wiele osób popadło w obłęd, obserwując ten łuk. Utrzymywali, że słyszą zza Zasłony głosy swoich zmarłych ukochanych, nakłaniających ich do dołączenia do nich, do przekroczenia bariery między życiem a śmiercią. I zazwyczaj przekraczali, tylko po to, by zniknąć na zawsze.

— Wiem — wyszeptał Izar, starając się na powrót przywołać rozsądek po szokującym zdarzeniu, którego właśnie doświadczył. — Pytanie tylko... — Zmrużył oczy i wpatrywał się w nią wzrokiem drapieżnika, który upatrzył właśnie swoją ofiarę. — Jakim cudem _ja_ słyszę głosy, skoro nigdy nie byłem świadkiem niczyjej śmierci? Mimo to coś przywoływało mnie na drugą stronę. Jak to możliwe?

— Nie wiem — powiedziała zniżonym o kilka tonów głosem, a ciemne strąki włosów opadły jej na twarz. Bez problemu wyczuł, że kłamie.

— _Kłamstwo_ — wysyczał, zaciskając pięści. — Nie bez powodu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś, prawda? Wcale nie miałem ci pomagać w pracy. — Przerwał, analizując szybko wszystkie możliwe warianty i trafiając na najlogiczniejszy. — Miałem być dla ciebie jakimś królikiem doświadczalnym? Nie przeczę, genialny plan, zwabić mnie tutaj dla zabawy, dla posunięcia do przodu swoich badań — rzucił oskarżenie uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Wynoś się — zażądała kobieta zimnym głosem. Jej zielone oczy zajaśniały gniewem, gdy podniosła kościstą rękę, wskazując na wyjście. — Wynoś się i nigdy, _przenigdy_ tu nie wracaj.

Postąpił krok w jej stronę, obserwując ją z góry. Była niewiele niższa od niego, ale przy jej żałosnej, wychudzonej sylwetce czuł się bardzo wysoki.

— Z najwyższą przyjemność — rzucił chłodno, po czym odwrócił się od niej i z gracją zaczął wspinać po stopniach.

Od wyjścia dzieliła go długa droga, w trakcie której nieco się uspokoił. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że był dla Lily Potter jedynie labolatoryjnym szczurem. Być może zanim przybył obrzuciła Zasłonę zaklęciami i zwabiła go tu, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje ciało człowieka na jej magię. Wiedział jednak, że istnieje możliwość, iż nie był to żaden eksperyment. Jej gorąca, pełna urazy obrona przed jego oskarżeniami świadczyła na jej korzyść.

Ale...

Spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie.

Nie tłumaczyło to, jakim cudem czubki jego palców poczerniały i wciąż mrowiły.

 

**~*~**

 

Badał uważnie swoje palce, niemal zezując z wysiłku. Siedział zmartwiony na swoim starym, cienkim materacu. Druciany szkielet łóżka wyginał się nawet pod jego niewielkim ciężarem, przypominając mu nieustannie, że znajduje się w sierocińcu. W pozycji, w której właśnie siedział jedynie muskał podłogę stopami. W pokoju rozlegało się rytmiczne skrzypienie, gdy machał nogami w te i we wte, trącając co chwilę deski swoimi znoszonymi tenisówkami.

Całą uwagę skupił na swoich poczerniałych palcach. Nie były już tak ciemne jak dzisiejszego popołudnia. Nie, pozostały jedynie szarawe placki, wyglądające raczej jak zwyczajne siniaki.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Izar westchnął z irytacją, nie podnosząc wzroku. Chłopiec, z którym dzielił pokój, Brantley, powinien wiedzieć, jakie są zasady.

— Kazałem ci chyba zostawić mnie w spokoju — warknął opryskliwie, opuszczając rękę i rzucając młodszemu koledze wrogie spojrzenie.

Oczy Izara potrzebowały chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do panującego w pokoju półmroku. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy zamiast Brantleya ujrzał inną, większą postać. Przez moment wstrzymywał oddech, kiedy z zamętem w głowie próbował dojrzeć, kim jest zakapturzona postać. Gdyby nie znajoma magia otaczająca mężczyznę, wziąłby go za kogoś obcego.

— Panie — wymamrotał, prostując się na łóżku i ignorując jego skrzypiące protesty. Tom Riddle musiał dostać się ukradkiem do sierocińca, a następnie wślizgnąć się do jego pokoju. — Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan zamiar tu przyjść.

Istotnie, nie wiedział. Po dzisiejszym lunchu zorientował się, że nie otrzymał od mężczyzny kolejnego świstoklika. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, ale z pewnością nie przewidział, że Czarny Pan osobiście eskortuje go na inicjację.

Tym razem nosił się inaczej. Przywodziło to Izarowi na myśl ten wieczór tydzień temu, gdy Tom Riddle, a raczej Lord Voldemort, odwiedził go w sierocińcu. Sylwetka mężczyzny wręcz emanowała potęgą i groźbą. Gdy wkroczył do pokoju niemal można było odnieść wrażenie, że cienie podążają za nim do środka. Zniknął dziś uwodzicielski i uroczy polityk, Tom Riddle, a jego miejsce zajął niebezpieczny Czarny Pan.

— Planowałem wysłać jednego z moich ludzi, by cię eskortował, ale zmieniłem plany. Przybyłem, by asystować ci podczas dzisiejszej inicjacji, no i wręczyć ci prezent. Obawiam się, że po wieczornym spotkaniu będę zmuszony opuścić Wielką Brytanię. Nie miałbym wtedy dla ciebie już czasu.

Nawet głos mężczyzny się zmienił. Jego ton wydawał się bardziej syczący, kuszący.

Izar zawahał się. Czy powinien stać w obecności Czarnego Pana? A może mógł pozostać na łóżku? Zapewne po wypaleniu Znaku na skórze rozważałby nawet padnięcie na kolana. Na razie jednak wciąż nie był naznaczony, postanowił jednak wstać ze swojego żałosnego materaca.

No tak. Miał dzisiaj urodziny. Czemu wciąż o tym zapominał?

— Nie musiał mi pan nic kupować, lunch był wystarczającym...

Stracił wątek, gdy zobaczył, jak Czarny Pan wyciąga coś z kieszeni i powiększa to. Przedmiot okazał się być opasłą książką. Była zapakowana, a gdy pająkowate palce odwinęły papier, ukazały oczom Izara oprawiony w ciemną skórę, bogato złocony tom z wygrawerowanym zakurzonymi złotymi literami napisem.

Czy to...? — Urwał, oniemiały, wyciągając rękę po książkę.

Zanim jednak jego palce zdołały zetknąć się ze starą, wspaniałą skórą, coś brutalnie złapało go za nadgarstek. Zawahał się, przenosząc wzrok z księgi na otuloną kaputerem twarz mężczyzny. Nie mógł jednak w ciemności dostrzec jej wyrazu. Czyżby przekroczył granice, sięgając po prezent?

— Co stało ci się w palce? — zapytał Czarny Pan, odwracając dłoń chłopaka, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Izar odetchnął z ulgą, odrywając wzrok od mężczyzny i ponownie wpatrując się ten niesamowicie rzadki i hojny prezent.

— Zraniłem się — skłamał gładko, z roztargnieniem. — Podczas eksperymentu... — Oblizał usta. — Czy ta książka jest tym, czym wydaje mi się, że jest? — zmienił temat, gdy Czarny Pan wypuścił w końcu jego rękę.

Usłyszał śmiech dobiegający spod kaptura, po czym mężczyzna wręczył mu prezent.

— Jeżeli mówisz o Eruditio, to tak, masz rację. Jestem pewien, że każdy Krukon słyszał o tej książce.

Izar odebrał od niego opasły tom, wpatrując się w niego z niedowiarzaniem. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się z oszołomienia.

— Ta książka jest niezwykle rzadka... Czy... Czy jest pan pewny, że chce ją dać właśnie mi? — Otworzył książkę, ujawianiając pożółkłe, puste kartki. Eruditio przybliżała czytelnikowi jakikolwiek temat ten sobie zażyczył. Wystarczyło jednie wycelować w nią różdżką i poprosić o konkretne informacje. Wtedy książka zapełniała się rozległą wiedzą na dany temat.

To jak mieć do swojego użytku całą bibliotekę.

Istniało tylko kilka egzemplarzy tej księgi, a każdy z nich kosztował o wiele więcej pieniędzy, niż Izar kiedykolwiek widział na oczy.

Jego palce zadrżały, gdy gładził cenną, pachnącą skórę na okładce.

— Jesteś najważniejszą osobą, którą chciałbym tym obdarować. — Zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego szczęce, odrywając jego wzrok od książki i kierując go w stronę krwistoczerwonych oczu pod kapturem. — Mam nadzieję, że w zamian ty obdarujesz mnie swoją całkowitą lojalnością.

Izar zrozumiał nagle, że książka nie była żadnym prezentem urodzinowym, ale zwykłą łapówką. Voldemort pragnął jego lojalności, zagrał więc na jego słabościach i zainteresowaniach. Wykrzywił wargi i odparł:

— Oczywiście... Mój Panie. Dziękuję za prezent. Nigdy panu tego nie zapomnę.

— Nigdy — powtórzył mężczyzna, w jego ustach jednak słowo zabrzmiało złowróżbnie i mrocznie. — Lepiej o tym pamiętaj. — Opuścił rękę, wywołując tym gęsią skórkę u chłopaka. — Chodź, dziecko, nadszedł czas na twoją inicjację.

Izar rzucił książce ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie, rozczarowany, że będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać z jej użyciem. Ukrył swój pierwszy i jedyny prezent urodzinowy bezpiecznie pod materacem i nie protestował, gdy Czarny Pan złapał go za ramię. Po chwili obaj zniknęli.

 

**~*~**

 

Kryjówka Riddle'a niczym nie zaskoczyła Izara. Ciemna, stara i zimna. Półmrok panujący w środku niemal ukrywał przed wzrokiem przybysza pajęczyny w kątach. Były tak cienkie, że przypominały niemal podstarzałą pleśń.

Chłopak czuł narastający w swoim wnętrzu strach, gdy zmierzał mrocznym korytarzem u boku milczącego Czarnego Pana. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po dzisiejszym wieczorze. W jego głowie pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań. Ilu ludzi liczyła jego armia? Ilu z nich pojawi się tu dzisiaj?

— Nie musisz się niepokoić — wymruczał jedwabiście Czarny Pan. — Nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda.

Izar zerknął na kroczącego u jego boku mężczyznę, ten jednak ciągle wpatrywał się przed siebie.

— Po prostu niezbyt wiem, jak powinienem się... — przerwał niepewnie, dostrzegając dwie postacie na końcu korytarza. W jednej z nich, pomimo ciężkich, ciemnych szat, które nosiła, natychmiast rozpoznał Lucjusza Malfoya. Jasne włosy niemal lśniły w ciemności, a delikatne światło otaczało jego głowę niczym aureola.

To jednak nie widok Lucjusza przykuł jego uwagę i urwał wątek. Zrobiła to stojąca obok kobieta; z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się znajoma.

Czarne oczy napotkały grafitowo-zielone. Maniakalny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz kobiety, rozjaśniając jej pięknie wyrzeźbione rysy twarzy. Jej włosy jednak nie były już tak piękne; były zbitą, ciemną masą niepokornych loków. Sądząc po rozmazanym makijażu w kącikach oczu i ust, nie mogła mniej przejmować się swoim wyglądem.

Nie odrywała od Izara wzroku, stukając długim paznokciem w kącik uśmiechniętych ust.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach chłopak zorientował się, że stanął w miejscu.

— No proszę — wyszeptała ochryple, a jej oczy błyszczały od bezmyślnego zadowolenia. Wyglądało na to, że nie może spuścić z chłopaka oczu. Błądziła wzrokiem od palców jego stóp po czubek głowy, przez długą chwilę studiując każdą część jego ciała. — Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek poznam bękarta mojego odstręczającego kuzyna...

Izar zesztywniał; jego serce pompowało krew z niespotykaną szybkością. _Nie chciał_ tego słuchać. Co gorsza, kątem oka zauważył młodego blondyna, który pojawił się właśnie za Lucjuszem. Wiedział, że to Draco i że słyszał każde słowo wypowiedziane przez kobietę.

Nigdy wcześniej nie stracił kontroli nad swoimi czynami czy wyrazem twarzy. Teraz jednak był niebezpiecznie blisko utraty panowania nad sobą przed ludźmi, przed którymi przysięgał sobie, że nigdy tego nie zrobi.

— Bellatriks... — Lucjusz urwał, niepewny, a jednak zaintrygowany. Jego szare oczy wpatrywały się uważnie Izara, jak gdyby ujrzał go właśnie w kompletnie innym świetle. Czarny Pan pozostał dziwnie milczący, stojąc na uboczu i obserwując rozgrywające się przed nim wydarzenia.

Gdy kobieta znów otworzyła usta, Izar zacisnął pięści, wpatrując się w nią tępo.

— Gdy Lucjusz wspomniał, że do grona popleczników naszego Pana dołączy dzisiaj jakaś szlama o imieniu Izar, mogłam tylko spekulować. Teraz jednak, widząc te ciemne loki, szare oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy Regulusa, jestem już pewna. — Wykrzywiła wargi, nie mogąc odczytać z twarzy Izara jakichkolwiek emocji. — Pasuje ci nawet to imię. Niesamowite, że ta szlamowata suka postanowiła zachować tradycję Blacków.

Nie tylko wiedziała, kim jest jego ojciec, znała także jego matkę. Izar zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, cofając się o krok.

— Wystarczy, Bellatriks — przemówił w końcu Voldemort, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Jej ciężar przypominał mu, że nie może stąd uciec, chociaż tak bardzo chce.

Kobieta nadal przyglądała się mu, bez cienia litości w oczach. On także się jej przypatrywał, niezdolny do zebrania myśli na tyle, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek ciętą odpowiedź.

— Przepraszam, mój Panie, nie wiedziałam, że chłopak nie zna swojego pochodzenia. — Ciemne oczy rzuciły Voldemortowi nieśmiałe spojrzenie. — Sądziłam, że kto jak kto, ale ty, mój Panie, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Jakby nie było, Regulus cię zdradził. Naprawdę chcesz, by jego bękart, syn, do którego nigdy się nie przyznał, służył w twoich szeregach? — Urwała, ponownie zwracając wzrok na Izara. — Historia często lubi się powtarzać. Nawet jeśli Regulus jest martwy, wciąż żyje w swoim synu, widzę to.

— Trzeba mieć tupet, by sugerować, że Czarny Pan nie potrafi podejmować decyzji samodzielnie — wyszeptał Izar mrocznie, odzyskując powoli wigor po szoku, który przed chwilą przezył.

Bellatriks wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, po chwili jednak zmrużyła je z zadowoleniem. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek odwarknąć, Voldemort postąpił do przodu, odgradzając dorosłych od Izara i zmuszając ich do cofnięcia się.

— Cała trójka wraca do komnat, tam, gdzie wasze miejsce. _Natychmiast_. — Ton jego głosu nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Malfoyowie rzucili Izarowie ostatnie, długie spojrzenie, po czym zniknęli za drzwiami korytarza.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, czując zażenowanie i niechęć. Nie tak chciał dowiedzieć się o swoich rodzicach. I na pewno nie chciał, by razem z nim dowiedzieli się o tym także Lucjusz i Draco Malfoy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że Czarny Pan oczywiście także zamienił się w słuch, obserwując rozgrywające się przed nim rodzinne sprzeczki.

— Mój przeuroczy kuzynie, nie chcesz wiedzieć, kim jest twoja matka? Ta, która oddała cię do mugolskiego sierocińca po śmierci Regulusa? — Bellatriks wyminęła Czarnego Pana i niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżała się do Izara. Zesztywniał, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Gdy poczuł jej oddech na swoim uchu, drgnął z zaskoczenia.

— Lily Potter — wyszeptała z rozkoszą. — Wiem, bo byłam świadkiem ich żałosnego romansu... — Wysunęła język, drażniąc ucho Izara.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a cała krew odpłynęła od twarzy.

— Crucio. — Klątwa została rzucona z wprawą i niespodziewaną zapalczywością. Izar obserwował spod zmrużonych powiek jak jego daleka krewna upada na kolana, wykrzywiając twarz w agonii. Krzyk, który uciekł z jej ust był wyjątkowo piskliwy, drażnił uszy chłopaka.

Cofnął się o krok, czując, jak cały świat dookoła wiruje. I chociaż w każdych innych okolicznościach czerpałby z jej tortur przyjemność, teraz przelały czarę goryczy. Cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków, całkowicie świadomy, że szkarłatne oczy obserwują uważnie jego odwrót.

Po kolejnym krzyku Bellatriks odwrócił się i szybko zaczął oddalać, jego chód zmienił się niemal w lekki trucht. Nie wiedział, dokąd zmierza i nie interesowało go to. Cienie natychmist go pochłonęły, jak gdyby pieszcząc go i pocieszając. Izar nabrał powietrza drżącymi ustami, pojmując, że nie może od tego uciec.

Jego nogi poddały się w końcu, a on upadł na zimną posadzkę, z dala od dwojga czarodziejów. Rozpaczliwie doczołgał się do kąta korytarza, przytulając się ściśle do ściany i opierając czoło o złączone kolana. Jego ramiona trzęsły się, gdy przyciągnął nogi bliżej tułowia, starając się uspokoić kłębiące się w nim emocje. Musiał być silny, nie mógł pozwolić, by Bellatriks zobaczyła to, co chciała zobaczyć — załamaną sierotę, bękarta, czarną owcę w rodzinie Blacków.

Ponownie zadrżał, czując ucisk w gardle.

W trakcie trzeciego roku nauki rozpoczął nieśmiałe eksperymenty mające na celu odkrycie właściwości swojej krwi. Chciał dowiedzieć się, kim byli jego mugolscy rodzice, uwarzył więc Eliksir Dziedziczności, ukazujący drzewo genealogiczne danej osoby.

Zajęło mu prawie rok, w trakcie którego dwa razy poniósł klęskę przy warzeniu, zanim w końcu wyszedł mu właściwy eliskir. Był pewien, że Snape musiał zauważyć ubytki w swoich zapasach składników, nigdy jednak tego w żaden sposób nie skomentował. To i tak nie miałoby znaczenia.

Pamiętał, jak natarczywie wpatrywał się w pergamin, gdy w końcu uwarzył eliskir. Na miejscu jego drzewa genealogicznego pojawiło się tylko i wyłącznie jego nazwisko. _Izar Harrison_. Już wtedy, na swoim trzecim roku dowiedział się, że nie jest szlamą. W totalnym szoku zrozumiał, że przynajmniej jedno z jego rodziców pochodziło z magicznego świata, było czarodziejem, sprytnym na tyle, by zatuszować jego pochodzenie. Jedyne zaklęcie do tego zdolne było niezwykle zaawansowane, tylko bardzo utalentowany czarodziej mógł tego dokonać.

Po tym wydarzeniu nadal myślał o sobie jako o szlamie. Myśl o tym, że rodzice celowo go porzucili była zbyt przygnębiająca. _Wiedzieli_ , że Izar zostanie czarodziejem i _wiedzieli_ , że się go pozbędą. Po co innego mieliby tuszować jego pochodzenie? Oczywistym stało się, że był bękartem, źródłem wstydu dla magicznego czarodzieja, poczętym po jednorazowej nocy z mugolką. Sądził, że tym właśnie jest — zwykłą wpadką.

Łatwiej więc było myśleć o sobie jako o potomku dwójki mugoli.

Ale dziś... Dziś doznał jeszcze większego szoku. Izar niezbyt troszczył się o swojego ojca. Ze słów Bellatriks wynikało, że Regulus był martwym, zabitym zapewne z rąk Voldemorta zdrajcą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego ojciec zapatrywał się na kwestię oddania swojego syna do sierocińca. Najbardziej zabolało go, gdy poznał tożsamość swojej matki.

Pracował z nią.

Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, gdy próbował powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu, palące łzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak _porzucony_ , tak bardzo niechciany. Jaka matka byłaby zdolna do oddania swojego dziecka, a przy ponownym spotkaniu z nim piętnaście lat później udawania, że nawet go nie zna? Merlinie, jak to bolało.

Chociaż lubił obnosić się ze swoim dystansem do świata, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bardzo zdewastowany i zraniony się teraz czuł. Co więcej, to czyny jego rodziców tak bardzo go dotknęły.

Na jego plecach, u podstawy karku, pojawiła się czyjaś dłoń. Izar zesztywniał, czując otaczającą go znajomą magię, uspokajającą aurę potęgi.

— Może pomoże ci jakoś wiedza, że ja sam byłem niechcianym dzieckiem — powiedział miękko Czarny Pan.

Źrenice Izara rozszerzyły się, nie podniósł jednak głowy z kolan.

— Nikt inny o tym nie wie i ufam, że tak pozostanie. — Palce na jego plecach wyprostowały się, po czym zaczęły z wolna głaskać jego skórę. — Wychowałem się w sierocińcu, tak jak ty. Matka zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec porzucił ją, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jest czarownicą. Byłem dla niego niczym więcej niż odpychającym stworem, z własnej woli pozostawił mnie w sierocińcu.

Czarny Pan, lider i rzecznik ruchu za czystością krwi, miał ojca mugola. Była to zabawna ironia, jednak Izar rozumiał motywy mężczyzny.

— Przebaczyłeś mu? — zapytał stłumionym głosem, autentycznie ciekaw odpowiedzi.

Mroczny śmiech owiał włosy rosnące u podstawy jego karku.

— Zabiłem go, gdy skończyłem siedemnaście lat.

Izar wykrzywił wargi i podniósł głowę z kolan. Spojrzał na twarz Tom Riddle'a, w końcu pozbawioną kaptura. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko, jednak wzrok miał zamyślony. Szkarłatne oczy badały uważnie jego suchą twarz i oczy. Tym wyznaniem Czarny Pan zyskał sobie większy szacunek i uznanie w opinii Izara. Opowiedzenie chłopakowi o swoim pochodzeniu było z jego strony ryzykownym odkrywaniem się przed nim. Pochodzeniu, które wielu czarodziejów traktowałoby z wyższością.

Niezależnie jednak jak bardzo go szanował, nigdy nie zamierzał polegać na mężczyźnie czy całkowicie mu się poddać. To, że na jego skórze zostanie wypalony znak Czarnego Pana nie znaczyło, że zamieni się w jego bezmyślną kukiełkę.

To samo tyczyło się jego rodziców. Nigdy się do niego nie przyznali. Dlaczego on ma zachować się teraz inaczej? Przeżył chwilową żałobę i to mu wystarczało. Będzie żył tak jak dotąd, jako osierocona szlama, kompletnie obojętny na tożsamość swoich rodziców. Oni się nim nie przejmowali, więc on tym bardziej nie będzie przejmować się nimi.

Przełknął ślinę, czując znajome fale pochodzące z magii Voldemorta. Był zbyt blisko, zaczynał za bardzo zdawać sobie sprawę z przytłaczającej magii mężczyzny.

— Być może pójdę w twoje ślady — odpowiedział, starając się ponownie skupić na ich rozmowie. Prawdę mówiąc pomysł ignorowania swojej matki wydawał mu się o wiele bardziej zachęcający niż idea zamordowania jej. Ale kto wie, jak będzie zapatrywał się na ten temat za parę dni, gdy minie już pierwszy szok.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się chytrze, mrużąc oczy z wyraźną przyjemnością.

— To mi się podoba, moje dziecko — wymruczał, nadal gładząc palcami kark Izara.

— Jestem gotów przyjąć twój Znak — odparł chłopak, sztywniejąc, gdy poczuł dłoń przesuwającą się powoli po jego plecach. W chwili żałoby ten dotyk był pocieszający, teraz jednak leniwa pieszczota coraz szybciej przestawała być taka niewinna. — Dziękuję za uspokojenie mnie, mój Panie, jestem wdzięczny, jednak potrzebowałem tylko chwili na oswojenie się z tymi informacjami. Chciałbym już przyjąć twój Znak.

Ręka powoli, lecz bez wahania ześlizgnęła się z jego pleców.

— Za mną więc. — Czarny Pan znów wrócił do swojego beznamiętnego sposobu bycia. Wstał, górując nad Izarem nawet gdy ten w końcu podniósł się zręcznie z ziemi.

— Bellatriks... — zaczął Izar, gdy zmierzali powoli przez korytarz. — Chyba nikomu o tym nie powie?

Czarny Pan rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, po czym ponownie naciągnął na twarz kaptur, ukrywając swoje rysy.

— Trudno czasem zrozumieć jej zachowanie. Bellatriks czuje jednak zobowiązanie względem rodzinnego nazwiska, nawet jeśli nosi je bękart. Nikomu więcej nie powie o twoim pochodzeniu. I chociaż może wydawać ci się to okrutne, drwiny z ciebie sprawiają jej przyjemność i zapewne nie poprzestanie na tym jednym epizodzie.

Izar skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok. Dopóki zatrzyma te informacje dla siebie, będzie w stanie ją znosić. I chociaż Malfoyowie i Blackowie byli jednymi z najsłynniejszych czystokrwistych rodzin, Izar przywykł już do bycia wyśmiewanym z powodu swojego pochodzenia.

— A ty, mój Panie? Zrobisz to samo? — zapytał. — Nikomu o tym nie powiesz, prawda? Sam chciałbym móc o tym nie pamiętać.

I chociaż zapytał błagalnym tonem, w rzeczywistości było to polecenie. Musiał brzmieć nieco uniżenie, gdy zwracał się do Czarnego Pana. Nie mógł przecież otwarcie od niego żądać, by nie poruszał z nikim tego tematu.

— Praktycznie już o tym zapomniałem — rzucił lekko Voldemort.

Co za oczywiste kłamstwo.

Izar spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie zapomni. Jego ojciec, Regulus, zdradził Voldemorta. Mało tego, rodzina Blacków była znana z silnych politycznych wpływów, nie mówiąc o ich zaangażowaniu w czarną magię. Wszystko to nie świadczyło specjalnie na jego korzyść.

Mimo wszystko nadal nie myślał o sobie jako o Blacku. Rodzice czy przodkowie w żaden sposób nie zdefiniowali tego, kim teraz był.

Był po prostu Izarem Harrisonem.

 

**~*~**

 

Pozostali poruszyli się.

On pozostał w miejscu, stojąc sztywno.

Ocenił wzrokiem trójkę ludzi znajdujących się razem z nim w pokoju. Dwójka z nich była kilka lat starsza od niego, ostatni mężczyzna mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy oni także obdarowywani byli bezcennymi prezentami i zapraszani byli na luksusowe lunche. Być może otrzymali także krótką lekcję historii dotyczącą przeszłości i pochodzenia Toma Riddle'a.

Położył rękę na brzuchu, czując lekkie nudności. Wahanie i lęk targały jego wnętrznościami, przypominając mu, dlaczego odmówił przyjęcia Znaku za pierwszym razem. Nie chciał być naznaczony. Nie chciał być niczyją własnością. Zaczynał kwestionować własną decyzję, oddychał coraz szybciej i płyciej.

Wiedział jednak, że nie ma już odwrotu. Kilka godzin temu skończył się na to czas. Wtedy jeszcze mógł uciec do Dumbledore'a, kryjąc się tam jak żałosny, tchórzliwy szczur. Nawet on wiedział, że nie jest zdolny do ucieczki. Nigdy nie uciekał. Wolał zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z problemami, uparty i krnąbny.

Musi po prostu pamiętać, że już w poniedziałek wraca do Hogwartu. Potem nie będzie musiał pojawiać się na tego typu spotkaniach przynajmniej przez rok. Przez ten czas wiele rzeczy może się jeszcze zmienić.

Nie będzie tak źle...

Zmusił się do oderwania dłoni z brzucha. Gdy Voldemort wyciągnął go w końcu z kąta w korytarzu, zaprowadził go do tego małego, zimnego pokoju. Potem wyszedł, zostawiając go na łasce dwójki swoich popleczników. Śmierciożerców. Tak nazywali się jego słudzy. Tak on będzie nazywany, gdy przyjmie w końcu Znak.

Mężczyźni zmusili go do rozebrania się do bielizny, po czym rzucili mu ciężkie, ciemne szaty. Razem z pozostałą trójką został zmuszony do ściągnięcia butów i cierpiał teraz, gdy lodowata podłoga raniła jego nagie stopy.

Skóra Izara nabrała jasnoniebieskiego odcienia, pojawiła się też gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma bez jakiegokolwiek materiału chroniącego stopy przed zimnem. Szata prawdopodobnie nieco by pomogła, gdyby nie była tak ogromna. Materiał spływał po nim, zbyt obszerny, by mógł być wygodny.

Zacisnął w dłoni różdżkę. Gdy tylko drzwi pokoju otworzyły się, zmusił się do wymazania z twarzy wszelkich emocji.

— Jest gotów, by was przyjąć — noszący srebrną maskę śmierciożerca wyprowadził ich z pomieszczenia.

Gdy opuszczali po kolei pokój, rzucił im szydercze spojrzenie przez szpary w masce. Izar zadrżał, nie zmienił jednak chłodnego, cynicznego wyrazu twarzy. Był przedostatni w szeregu, prawdopodobnie jako przedostatni otrzyma Znak. Mroczny Znak. Musiał teraz na nim się skupić, nauczyć jego właściwości. Bardzo interesowały go tatuaże wypalone na przedramionach śmierciożerców. Czy Tom samodzielnie stworzył zaklęcie wypalające Znak? I jaki właściwie był jego cel?

Jego tok myślenia urwał się, gdy tylko wkroczył do dużego, zimnego pomieszczenia. Pokój był wręcz absurdalnie wielki, wypełniony o wiele, _wiele_ większą liczbą poddanych niż początkowo zakładał. Wszyscy klęczeli na chłodnej posadzce, tworząc krąg, w którego centrum znajdował się sam Lord Voldemort. Część z nich znajdowała się w takiej odległości od środka, że Izar poważnie wątpił, czy słyszą cokolwiek dziejącego się na przodzie. Gdy tylko jednak dojrzał ich maski, zrozumiał, że ma to swój sens.

Przypuszczał, że jest to jakiś rodzaj rankingu.

Śmierciożercy na obrzeżach koła mieli na twarzach grafitowe maski. Stanowili większość wśród ludzi w pokoju, prawdopodobnie byli świeżo upieczonymi poddanymi. Druga grupa nosiła srebrne maski i było ich zdecydowanie mniej.

Ostatnia grupa, w której skład wchodziło nie więcej niż dwudziestu śmierciożerców, nosiła złote maski. Klęczeli od wewnętrznej strony koła, najbliżej Czarnego Pana. Im bardziej się do nich zbliżali, tym wyraźniej czuł ich magię. Nie sądził jednak, że Wewnętrzny Krąg Riddle'a stanowili po prostu jego najpotężniejsi zwolennicy. Część z nich nie emanowała magią tak silną jak pozostali, a wielu śmierciożerców o ciemnych maskach mogło pochwalić się aurą potężniejszą od nich.

Musiało chodzić tu o zaufanie i długość ich służby dla Czarnego Pana.

Izar wpatrywał się przed siebie, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by przypatrywać się każdemu śmierciożercy z osobna. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Blackowie byli do siebie wyjątkowo podobni. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby większość czarodziejów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu natychmiast go rozpoznało.

Został gwałtownie wyrwany ze swoich rozważań, gdy jego grupka dotarła do środka koła, naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Najstarszy członek ich grupy padł na kolana i Izar zmuszony był pójść w jego ślady. Schylił głowę, czując na plecach wzrok śmierciożerców klęczących za nim.

— Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie — powiedział miękko Voldemort. Izar powstrzymał rozbawione prychnięcie. I tak nie mieli żadnego wyboru. — Postanowiliście dołączyć do wyjątkowego ugrupowania, którego celem jest powstrzymanie dyskryminacji czarnej magii. Już za jakiś czas będziemy mogli swobodnie posługiwać się nią i nauczać jej naszych dzieci w szkołach. Czarna magia nie będzie więcej źródłem wstydu, lecz dumy. — Przerwał ze zręcznością doświadczonego erudyty, a większość śmierciożerców wstrzymała oddech z oczekiwaniem. — Nie tylko przywrócimy jej pozycję najświetniejszej z magii, oczyścimy też świat z mugolskiego brudu. Mugole powoli, lecz sukcesywnie skazili nasz świat. Czarodzieje są wyższą rasą i tak powinni być traktowani. Czarodziejskie dzieci nie powinny dorastać w mugolskim świecie, a już z pewnością nie w ich sierocińcach.

Izar podniósł głowę, rzucając Czarnego Pana szybkie spojrzenie. Mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił wzroku, jednak wiedział, że przykuł jego uwagę.

— W _naszym_ świecie nie ma miejsca na mugolskie wpływy, na ich zepsucie.

Śmierciożercy wydali z siebie potakujące pomruki. Mowa Czarnego Pana całkowicie ich usatysfakcjonowała. Izar był pewien, że słyszeli te obietnice już niejeden raz, jednak ponowne wysłuchanie ich tylko ich podekscytowało, zwiększając ich przywiązanie i uzależnienie od Voldemorta. Typowe błędne koło. Czarny Pan głosił swoje postulaty, trafiając prosto w oczekiwania swoich poddanych, ci z kolei stawali się tylko jeszcze bardziej nim oczarowani. Chceli więcej. _Potrzebowali_ więcej.

— Będziemy walczyć o przysługujące nam miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Przez stulecia czarna magia była potępiana i opluwana. Teraz nikt nie zorientuje się, z której strony nadciągniemy. — Voldemort przysiadł na krześle, przypominającym bardziej tron niż zwykłe siedzisko. — Dziś poprosiłem kolejnych czterech czarodziejów o przyłączenie się do nas. Wierzę, że dzięki nim uda nam się uzyskać przewagę, której tak potrzebujemy. W zamian mogę zaoferować im świat bez dyskryminacji, przyłączenie się do strony, która odniesie niedługo zwycięstwo.

Czarny Pan przechylił głowę na bok, a na jego ustach wykwitł szyderczy uśmiech.

— Andrew Rowley.

Najstarszy mężczyzna z ich grupy zaczął czołgać się przodu, niczym jakieś żałosne zwierzę, zatrzymując się dopiero u stóp Voldemorta.

— Panie — wymamrotał cicho. — Oddaję do twoich usług siebie i moje bogactwa. Przyniosę twemu imieniu chwałę.

Izar obserwował uważnie jak czarodziej pochyla się i całuje skraj szaty Czarnego Pana. Wydał z siebie pełne obrzydzenie prychnięcie. Nie było opcji, że sam poniży się do tego stopnia i pójdzie w ślady tego mężczyzny.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek przyglądał się jak Voldemort pochyla się i dociska różdżkę do lewego przedramienia Rowleya.

— _Morsmorde_ — wysyczał jedwabiście. Grafitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały, jak Znak pojawia się na skórze mężczyzny. Ramiona czarodzieja zadrżały, a po chwili z jego ust wyrwał się ogłuszający krzyk.

Izar pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego ciekawość rosła z każdą sekundą. Co to było za zaklęcie? Musiało wypalać się o wiele głębiej niż po prostu na skórze, skoro Rowley krzyczał tak głośno. Czy uszkadzało także system nerwowy? Tkanka podskórna z pewnością była uszkodzona, być może to wywołało ten straszliwy krzyk. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy nie było w tym czegoś więcej. W końcu co ze śmierciożercami, którzy nie chcieli dłużej służyć Czarnemu Panu? Nie mogli tak po prostu zdrapać sobie tatuażu z ręki? Miał jednak podejrzenia, że Voldemort nie pozwolił, by było to takie proste.

Znak musiał sięgać wgłąb całego ciała.

— Severusie — wysyczał Czarny Pan, kiwając ręką na czarodzieja w złotej masce.

Izar zesztywniał, unosząc nieco ciało z klęczek. Obserwował uważnie mężczyznę, który podszedł do Rowleya i posmarował jego przedramię grubą warstwą jakiejś maści. Severus? _Severus Snape_? Chłopak oparł ręce na zimnej posadce, pochylając się w stronę swojego mistrza eliskirów. Nie wiedział, co go bardziej intryguje; dlaczego Severus został śmierciożercą czy z czego właściwie zrobiona jest ta maść. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z opiekunem Slytherinu gdy tylko wróci do Hogwartu.

Z profesorem Snape'em utrzymywał całkiem przyzwoite kontakty. Spytanie go o składniki balsamu nie byłoby w żaden sposób niezręczne. Być może dzięki niemu pozna nieco lepiej właściwości samego Znaku.

Obserwował, jak dwaj pozostali chłopcy idą na środek i zostają naznaczeni. Obaj krzyczeli, głośniej nawet niż mężczyzna przed nimi. Pomimo wizji bólu, Izar nie mógł doczekać się przyjęcia Znaku i doświadczenia jego efektów na sobie. Jego zniecierpliwienie miało podtekst wyłącznie edukacyjny. Chciał rozwiązać w końcu tajemnicę tego Znaku. I zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie krzyczeć. Nie mógłby.

— Izar Harrison.

Nadeszła jego kolei. Zamiast czołgać się jak pozostali, wstał, podszedł do Czarnego Pana i dopiero wtedy ponownie uklęknął. Severus rzucił Voldemortowi gwałtowne spojrzenie po usłyszeniu nazwiska kolejnego ochotnika, przez chwilę jego zdumiony wzrok spotkał się z grafitowo-zielonymi oczami. Potem Izar przestał zwracać na niego uwagę.

— Panie — powtórzył za pozostałymi. — Oferuję ci moją niezłomną lojalność. Przyniosę twojemu imieniu chlubę.

Nie mógł zaoferować mu swoich bogactw, bo zwyczajnie żadnych nie miał. Pochylił głowę, ujmując w dłonie skraj szaty Voldemorta. Zacisnął palce na materiale, gniotąc go. Czuł narastającą w ustach gorycz na myśl, że będzie musiał zrobić to przed setkami ludzi.

Jednak czyjaś ręka go powstrzymała.

— Oddaj mi cześć — Voldemort wysyczał z satysfakcją. Izar zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc polecenia. Wokół niego rozległy się jednak zaskoczone szepty. — Ręka, Izarze.

Chłopak spróbował ocenić, co napawało go większą grozą — ucałowanie szat Czarnego Pana, czy jego dłoni. Złapał jednak jego długie, blade palce w swoje ręce. Obie dłonie Voldemorta były lodowato zimne, a przez ciało Izara przebiegł dreszcz, wywołany kontaktem z nimi. To uczucie było mu znane, czuł to samo dokladnie tydzień temu, gdy mężczyzna odwiedził go w sierocińcu. Czuł to za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała wchodziły ze sobą w kontakt.

Pochylił się i pocałował dłoń Riddle'a, po czym obrócił ją i ucałował jej wnętrze, tam, gdzie mógł wyczuć jego puls. Gdy cofał głowę, mężczyzna zadrapał paznokciami jego szczękę. Do krwi. Zszokowanymi oczami obserwował, jak Voldemort podnosi zakrwawione palce do ust, smakując jego krew i przyglądając mu się niesamowicie jasnymi, szkarłatnymi oczami, rzucając mu szydercze spojrzenie.

Pospiesznie odwracając od nich wzrok Izar podciągnał rękaw, odkrywając nagie przedramię. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł na skórze różdżkę Czarnego Pana.

— _Morsmorde_.

Bolało. Zdecydowanie. Zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy, gdy poczuł magię przepływającą przez jego ciało. Szok odczuwany podczas kontaktu z Voldemortem był niewinną igraszką w porównaniu z tym, co teraz działo się z jego systemem nerwowym. Pod powiekami tańczyły mu błyskawice bólu. Szok rozgrzał jego krew i dotarł w końcu do mózgu.

Miał więc rację. To zdecydowanie nie był zwyczajny tatuaż. Znak wnikał w system nerwowy.

Po nieskończenie długiej chwili, w końcu było po wszystkim. Izar otworzył oczy, dysząc ciężko. Przepływające przez jego ciało prądy w końcu ustały, Znak jednak wciąż piekł boleśnie.

Zerknął na Voldemorta i napotkał jego zamyślone spojrzenie.

— Nie krzyczałeś. — Ręką powstrzymał nadchodzącego Severusa, zakazując mu nałożenie maści. — Być może nie potrzebujesz nawet balsamu.

Izar chciał zaprotestować, ale nie wydał z siebie dźwięku. Był zbyt dumny, by błagać o maść.

— Ależ mój Panie... — O dziwo, to Severus stanął w jego obronie.

Voldemort syknął.

— Jeśli chłopak potrzebuje balsamu, musi mnie o niego poprosić osobiście. Pozbawię go jeszcze tej krnąbności.

Izar zagryzł wargi, nie odrywając wzroku od podłoża. Wszystko dookoła okrywała lekka mgiełka. Jakimś cudem temperatura w pomieszczeniu zwiększyła się, rozgrzewając jego policzki i stopy.

Był pewien, że ma gorączkę.

Być może wywołaną przez Znak.

Ale nie zamierzał prosić o balsam. Jeśli udało mu się powstrzymać od krzyków, da sobie także radę bez maści.

Nieco później podarowano mu jego maskę. Był zbyt zamyślony, by zauważyć, że jako jedyny z nowych rekrutów otrzymał srebrną.


	7. Część I Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od tego rozdziału tłumaczenie należy już całkowicie do mnie :).  
> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział siódmy**

Szybę okienną pokrywała warstewka mgiełki, będąca pozostałością po oddechu Izara. Jego czoło oparte było o chłodne szkło, a na wpół zamknięte oczy wpatrywały się w przemijający krajobraz. Prawą dłonią ściskał lewe ramię, próbując uśmierzyć pulsujący ból. Nawet on wiedział, że próby jego zlikwidowania byłyby bezcelowe. Wypróbował już wszystkie znane przez siebie zaklęcia lecznicze, ale ból stępiał się po nich tylko na kilka minut, a następnie powracał dwa razy mocniejszy.

Był nieszczęśliwy. I całkowicie chory. Nie czuł się sobą.

Prawą dłonią przesunął po książce. Zawierała ona informacje na temat Zaklęcia Proteusza, którego celem było połączenie kilku różnych obiektów za pomocą jednego wspólnego ogniwa. Izar podejrzewał, że to na nim właśnie opierał się stworzony przez Voldemorta Mroczny Znak. Bez względu na to jednak, jak bardzo Izar pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Znaku, jego umysł był w stanie skoncentrować się jedynie na bólu, który promieniował z jego ramienia.

Opasła, skórzana książka, którą dostał od Voldemorta, leżała na dnie jego kufra, wciąż owinięta ochronnie materiałem. Nie mógł jeszcze zdobyć się na jej użycie. Nie teraz, kiedy zdecydowanie nie był zbyt przychylnie nastawiony do Czarnego Pana. Pomimo swojego dziecięcego uporu, aby nie korzystać z książki, wciąż miał na to wielką ochotę, co powodowało, że jego myśli raz po raz do niej powracały. Może w Eruditio znajdowało się więcej informacji na temat Zaklęcia Proteusza? A może posiadała jakieś wiadomości na temat samego Mrocznego Znaku?

Nie, wątpił w to.

Doszedł do niego głośny pisk od strony otwieranych właśnie drzwi przedziału, który zajmował, wydany przez jakiegoś nieśmiałego pierwszoroczniaka.

— Mogę…? – zaczął chłopiec, trzęsącym się ze zdenerwowania głosem.

Szyja Izara wydała z siebie głośny trzask, kiedy chłopiec szybko obdarzył swojego gościa ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Nie, nie możesz tutaj usiąść. Znajdź sobie inne miejsce – syknął bezlitośnie, obserwując spod zmrużonych oczu jak jedenastolatek szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi i ucieka jak najdalej od jego przedziału.

Zamiast ciszy i spokoju, których teraz tak bardzo pragnął, miał jednak taki wielki _zaszczyt_ ujrzeć pojawiającego się w drzwiach i rozglądającego po przedziale rozpieszczonego blondyna. Uśmieszek na jego twarzy mówił Izarowi, że może pożegnać się z tak mile widzianą prywatnością. Jedyne, czego chciał Izar, to by zostawiono go w spokoju. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek, zwłaszcza Malfoy, był świadkiem jego bólu.

— Co zrobił ci ten pierwszoroczniak? – Blondyn uśmiechnął się szyderczo i bez zaproszenia wpakował do pustego przedziału.

Izar oparł głowę o ławkę, spoglądając na gościa spod zmrużonych powiek.

— To samo, co ty teraz, Malfoy, naruszał moją prywatność.

Ślizgon nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na jego złośliwy ton; zamiast tego ten rozpieszczony drań usiadł na miejscu naprzeciw Izara. Dziedzic Malfoyów sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanie zbyt rozluźnionego w jego towarzystwie, zwłaszcza po trzech długich latach nieustannego wchodzenia mu na głowę. Niemniej jednak, Izar doskonale wiedział, _dlaczego_ Draco czuł się tak dobrze. I z pewnością mu się to nie podobało. Obawiał się, że właśnie coś takiego się wydarzy.

Westchnął ponownie, spoglądając na chłopca.

— Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie jesteśmy rodziną, Malfoy. Wszystko, co słyszałeś od tej obłąkanej suki, pozostanie między nami, zrozumiałeś? – Izar pochylił się ku niemu, krzywiąc się, kiedy przez przypadek oparł swój ciężar o lewe ramię.

Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pragnął teraz myśleć, było jego pochodzenie. Po naznaczeniu wepchnął całą tę sytuację w głąb swojego umysłu i nie myślał o niej nigdy więcej, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy ostatniego piątku zobaczył Lily w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Podeszła do niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, bez wątpienia chcąc przeprosić za to, co dzień wcześniej wydarzyło się w Komnacie Śmierci. Zanim jednak mogłaby się do niego zbliżyć, Izar odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ją samą w korytarzu. Nie obchodziło go, czego chciała, bez względu na to, co to było. Nie był na to gotowy. Jej widok przypomniał mu ból, który czuł w czasie inicjacji. Tak bardzo chciał zadać jej mogące mieć wiele znaczeń pytanie „dlaczego?”, ale nie był na to gotowy. Najlepiej było po prostu zostawić tak tę całą sytuację.

Dokładnie tak, jak przez ostatnich piętnaście lat.

Kiedy niedzielna noc zamieniła się w dzisiejszy poranek, Izar czuł ulgę, że wraca do Hogwartu. Aż do następnych wakacji nie będzie musiał znów widzieć lub stawić czoła Lily. Właściwie nie będzie nawet musiał myśleć o swoich rodzicach, jeśli wystarczająco skoncentruje się na zadaniach szkolnych i próbie rozwikłania wszystkich tajemnic Mrocznego Znaku.

Ale Malfoy po prostu musiał wściubiać nos w sprawy Izara tylko dlatego, iż okazało się, że są ze sobą „spokrewnieni”, jakkolwiek dalekie było to pokrewieństwo. Izar nie chciał tego. Pragnął przeżyć kolejny spokojny rok, zanim znów będzie musiał w czasie wakacji stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła.

Srebrne oczy Malfoya przesunęły się na ramię Izara, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej zamyślony.

— Słyszałem, że podarowano ci srebrną maskę. To nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się nowemu rekrutowi – głos chłopca był chłodny, nieznacznie zazdrosny, ale zarazem pełen ciekawości. Dziedzic Malfoyów kompletnie zignorował wcześniejsze słowa Izara. – Czarny Pan musi ci ufać. A mój ojciec wydaje się aprobować jego decyzję. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego nie otrzymałeś balsamu. Z tyłu nie słychać było, jaki był ku temu powód. – Chłopak, ledwo biorąc oddech, skierował wzrok na jego ramię. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy wykrzyknął: – Twoja ręka jest _ogromna_! – Draco skrzywił się, przyglądając się lewemu ramieniu Izara, które w porównaniu do prawego wydawało się trzy razy większe.

Izar warknął na Draco, na co ten się skrzywił.

— Słyszałeś cokolwiek z tego, co ci powiedziałem? Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmawianie z tobą, a już zwłaszcza nie cieszy mnie konieczność słuchania twojej niezwykłej umiejętności ciągłego mówienia bez czerpania oddechu.

Draco prychnął.

— Chociaż twoje zachowanie wyjątkowo dobrze naśladuje Severusa, ja już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. Nie wpływasz nim na mnie. Zresztą on też.

Szkoda. Miał nadzieję, że kilka ostrych słów wystarczy, by blondyn powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego zachowania. _Przyjazne_ zachowywanie się względem Draco było znacznie trudniejsze niż pogardliwe.

— Jeśli on myśli o tobie w taki sam sposób jak ja, to wcale mu się nie dziwię, że traktuje cię tak nieprzyjemnie.

— Nie. – Draco pokręcił głową, podnosząc dłonie, by wymownie przyjrzeć się swoim paznokciom. – Ty nie jesteś tak naprawdę nieprzyjemny, raczej cyniczny, sarkastyczny i… antyspołeczny. Prawie zabawny. Matka zdradziła mi, że Regulus bardzo przypominał Severusa. Wasza trójka mogłaby się ze sobą dogadać… — blondyn urwał, zauważając wyraz twarzy Izara. Nagle zniknął zupełnie spokojny i arogancki Malfoy. Na jego miejscu pojawił się nieco niepewny i zadumany chłopiec. – Słuchaj, Harrison, nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby cię przeprosić.

Izar uniósł brwi, a jego serce zabiło szybciej ze wściekłości. Nie chciał, by imię jego ojca wymawiane było na głos. Nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy.

— Rozumiem jednak, że błędy, jakie popełniłem we wcześniejszym traktowaniu twojej osoby, były niesprawiedliwe i bezpodstawne. _Nie_ będę cię przepraszał, ale chciałbym zacząć wszystko od początku.

Izar parsknął, po raz kolejny opierając się o ławkę.

— Inaczej mówiąc, rozpoczynasz w swoim życiu nowy rozdział, bo wyraźnie widać, że Czarny Pan oraz twój ojciec kierują na mnie swoją uwagę, a ty chcesz dzięki temu uratować sobie tyłek? A może robisz to z powodu nagłej, wewnętrznej przemiany?

Blondyn skrzywił się.

— Oczywiście, że to pierwsze.

— Oczywiście – odparł sucho Izar, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że Draco nagle jakoś dziwacznie się nawrócił. Bo niby dlaczego miałby? Blondyn był rozpieszczonym bachorem, który wolał jak najbardziej ułatwiać sobie życie. Był zagorzałym Ślizgonem, którego obchodziło jedynie ratowanie własnej skóry. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że każda ich rozmowa była dla Izara psychiczną torturą. Jeżeli tylko miał dzięki temu przychylność swojego ojca i Pana, to wszystko było dla niego tego warte.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Chciałbym zacząć od początku. Co więcej, mogę zgodzić się, by nikomu nie wspominać o twoim pochodzeniu. Nawet tobie.

Izar stłumił jęk. Chłopiec nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. I zaczynał mieć migrenę od słuchania jego niekończącej się paplaniny.

— A jeśli się zgodzę, obiecasz również zostawić mnie w spokoju?

— To trochę mijałoby się z „zaczynaniem od nowa”, nie sądzisz? – Jasne brwi uniosły się, a srebrne oczy przesunęły się po rozdrażnionej twarzy Izara. – Chociaż może być to jakiś początek. – I po czymś, co zdawało się dla niego wiecznością, Draco w końcu wstał. Jego usta wciąż wykręcone były w rozbawiony uśmieszek, jak gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z bólu, jaki zadaje Izarowi. – Poproszę Severusa, aby zerknął na twoje ramię. Naprawdę nie wygląda dobrze.

— Tak szybko wychodzisz, Malfoy? – W przedziale rozległ się nowy głos, powodując, że zirytowany Izar oparł głowę o zagłówek.

Czy pragnąc ciszy i spokoju naprawdę prosił o zbyt wiele?

Daphne Greengrass z wdziękiem weszła do małego przedziału. Lśniła wręcz urokiem, który zwykle roztaczali wokół siebie czystokrwiści, co sprawiało, że wyglądała całkiem elegancko. Jej ciemne oczy zabłysły, kiedy spoczęły na Izarze, a zadowolony uśmieszek pojawił się na jej nieskazitelnej twarzy.

— Obawiam się, że Harrison pragnie dzisiaj samotności, Greengrass – oświadczył drwiąco Draco. Jego srebrne oczy przyglądały się rosnącemu uśmiechowi Daphne i sposobowi, w jaki jej uwaga całkowicie skupiona była na Izarze. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz Harrisona – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała zazdrość i nieufność. Jasne było, że Draco chciał mieć Izara wyłącznie dla siebie.

Krukon wiedział, że ta dwójka nie dogadywała się zbyt dobrze. Owszem, tolerowali się, ale nigdy wcześniej nie udzielali razem towarzysko. Draco uważał, że Daphne była zbyt szczera jak na czystokrwistą czarownicę, a dziewczyna miała o Malfoyu taką samą opinię jak Izar. Twierdziła, że był po prostu rozpieszczonym bachorem, który tak naprawdę jeszcze nie dorósł.

Krótkie blond włosy opadły jej na twarz, kiedy odwróciła się do Draco, mierząc go wzrokiem. Izar po prostu podniósł książkę ze swoich kolan, znudzony dwiema osobami, które znajdowały się obecnie w jego przedziale.

— Niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mają wystarczająco zdrowego rozsądku, by przejrzeć fasadę, jaką nakłada na siebie Izar.

— Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko – wycedził głośno chłopiec, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę dwóch Ślizgonów – to chciałbym poczytać o kilku rzeczach. Wasz hałas z pewnością nie pomaga mi się skupić.

Daphne odwróciła się od Malfoya, znów kierując wzrok na swoją zdobycz.

— Właściwie, przyszłam właśnie po to, aby z tobą usiąść, Izarze. Nie widziałam cię przez całe lato, nie licząc tego spotkania na balu w Ministerstwie. – Izar skrzywił się, a dziewczyna kontynuowała spokojnie: — Nawet przyniosłam ze sobą coś do czytania.

Izar uniósł brwi, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— Z pewnością coś całkowicie edukacyjnego?

Dziewczyna tak naprawdę nigdy nic nie czytała, chociaż ze względu na czysty talent udawało jej się zdobywać dość dobre oceny. Daphne wolała dbać o swój wygląd i plotkować zamiast się uczyć, chociaż w towarzystwie Izara udawało jej się trochę wyrównać różnicę pomiędzy tymi zajęciami. Za swoje powołanie wydawała się uważać wybawienie Izara z antyspołecznych kręgów i wprowadzenie go do natrętnego towarzystwa ważnych w Magicznym Świecie czarownic i czarodziejów. Z pewnością nie była jednak głupia, o nie, inaczej Izar w życiu nie zgodziłby się na jej towarzystwo. Daphne była po prostu potężną czarownicą, która czerpała przyjemność z poznawana różnych rang społecznych. Była całkowicie czystokrwista, od dziecka hodowana na piękną i wytworną żonę dla swojego przyszłego męża.

Pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie na jego drugim roku, kiedy była w trzeciej klasie. Bazgrała po znajdującym się w opłakanym stanie pergaminie. Próbowała napisać na eliksiry esej, z którym zmagała się już przez cały tydzień. Oczy miała przekrwione z napięcia i wściekłości, kiedy podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego przyglądającą się jej postać. Oczywiście warknęła do niego ostre słowa, mówiąc, aby gapił się gdzieś indziej, jeżeli nie chce, by rzuciła na niego jakąś klątwę.

Coś w jej frustracji zmiękczyło nieco serce Izara. Zignorował jej groźby i zaproponował pomoc, chociaż początkowo jej nie przyjęła. Była zbyt dumna, aby pozwolić sobie pomóc, zwłaszcza, że był od niej o rok młodszy. W końcu jednak się poddała, co skończyło się tym, że jej esej oceniony został na najwyższą ocenę.

Od tamtego czasu ze wszystkich sił starała się nie wykorzystywać wielkiej wiedzy Izara. Daphne była bowiem bardzo dumną i niezależną czarownicą, która chciała wszystko zrobić sama. Niestety, zamiast zostawić Izara w spokoju, kiedy ignorował jej ciągłą obecność, dziewczyna uparcie się go trzymała, w wyniku czego powstała między nimi ta dość nietypowa relacja.

W końcu zaczął tolerować jej obecność. _Trochę_.

— Jak dobrze mnie znasz. – Uśmiechnęła się, a jej starannie zadbane paznokcie otworzyły nowe wydanie tygodnika „Czarownica”. Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu i chłopiec pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok od tego śmiecia, zwracając się znów ku swojemu podręcznikowi.

Malfoy odchrząknął, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach przedziału. Zamiast sprawiać wrażenie czującego się niezręcznie w obecnej sytuacji, blondyn zrezygnował ze swojej oziębłej postawy.

— W takim razie ja też tutaj pozostanę – prychnął wyniośle Draco, siadając naprzeciwko nich. – Masz coś do czytania, Harrison? Znając cię, pewnie masz kupę książek – zaświergotał pogodnie blondyn. Daphne wydała z siebie zaniepokojone westchnienie.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy uniosły się nad książki. Nie udało mu się jeszcze niczego przeczytać – przeszkadzano mu w tym zbyt wiele razy, by był to w stanie zliczyć.

Przyglądał się Ślizgonowi znad swojego tekstu. Blondyn urósł przez to lato i wyglądał teraz bardziej jak mężczyzna niż dziecko. Bardzo przypominał Lucjusza, który miał jednak dłuższe włosy, a na twarzy wyraz chłodnej arogancji. Oczywiście Izar nigdy nie spotkał Narcyzy Malfoy, która była kuzynką jego ojca, ale nawet mimo tego był w stanie zauważyć wokół ust Draco miękkość, której nie posiadał Lucjusz. Usta chłopca były bardziej kształtne, typowe dla Blacków.

Nie tylko wygląd Draco uległ zmianie, również jego zachowanie stało się bardziej oziębłe. Chociaż wciąż był bardzo arogancki, udało mi się nieco to przytłumić. Stał się również bardziej spostrzegawczy, a nie tylko egocentryczny.

— Sądzę, że coś, czym mógłbyś się zainteresować, znajdziesz szybciej u Daphne niż u mnie. – Izar uśmiechnął się za swoją książką. Malfoy spojrzał na wydanie „Czarownicy”, a następnie znów skierował na niego swoje zmrużone oczy. – Może mógłbyś spytać ją, czy ma coś do czytania. Jestem pewien, że ukrywa gdzieś jeszcze jedno wydanie.

Daphne stłumiła śmiech, przykrywając palcami usta. Pierścień rodowy rodziny Greengrassów błyszczał w blasku wpadających z zewnątrz promieni słońca. Spochmurniał, kiedy przesunął się na niego jego wzrok, świadomy, że również na palcu Draco znajduje się podobny. Odwrócił się, kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła jego spojrzenie.

— Bardzo zabawne, Harrison. – Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

Chłopcy wpatrywali się w siebie, pamiętając o sekrecie, jaki ich łączył. Izar niemal widział, jak Malfoy przypomina sobie incydent z Ballatriks Lestrange, którego był świadkiem na korytarzu dworu należącego do Czarnego Pana.

Daphne przerwała zgrabnie coraz bardziej wzrastające napięcie.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć uczniów Durmstrangu. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Byłam dopiero na pierwszym roku, kiedy Turniej odbywał się we Francji, a nie pozwolono pojechać na niego młodszym uczniom. Słyszałam jednak, jest tam wiele przystojnych mężczyzn.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Izarowi zrozumienie, o czym mówiła dziewczyna.

— Turniej Trójmagiczny. Zapomniałem o nim – skomentował lekko, zanim powrócił do swojej książki, gapiąc się na nią bezmyślnie. Wznowiony przed pięćdziesięcioma laty Turniej odbywał się co pięć lat. Właściwie, Izar był pewien, że tego roku przypadała pięćdziesiąta rocznica ponownego wznowienia rywalizacji w nim.

— Nie zapominaj o Beauxbatons. – Draco wysłał Daphne zadowolony uśmieszek. – Tam jest dopiero  wiele pięknych kobiet.

— No raczej nie – mruknęła, zerkając na Izara. – Myślisz, że ich wygląd jest jakoś specjalnie wyjątkowy, Izarze?

Gapił się na otwartą stronę książki, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, na temat czego prowadzona była ta rozmowa. Wolał już siedzieć w Komnacie Śmierci z Lily, niż dyskutować o atrakcyjności różnych mężczyzn i kobiet.

— Wrzucicie swoje nazwisko do Czary? – zapytał Izar, z łatwością zmieniając temat. Daphne nie była zachwycona jego taktyką, ale nie naciskała na niego.

Draco wyprostował się, śmiesznie podnosząc brodę.

— Oczywiście, że tak. – W jego głosie znajdowało się coś, co sugerowało, iż był niemal pewny, że zostanie wybrany jako reprezentant. Izar spojrzał na niego, zwężając oczy, kiedy zauważył sposób, w jaki zachowywał się chłopiec. Nie było cholernej mowy, by Izar mógł wyobrazić sobie Draco jako reprezentanta Hogwartu, ale wyraz twarzy Malfoya sugerował, iż chłopiec był ogromnie tego pewien.

Tylko co dokładnie było tego powodem? Izar przyjrzał się uważnie dumnemu przypływowi różu na policzkach Draco.

— Nie sprawiasz wrażenia zbyt podekscytowanego. – Daphne dotknęła ramienia Izara. – Chcesz włożyć nazwisko do Czary? Sądzę, że byłbyś świetnym reprezentantem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy pociemniały z irytacją.

— Właśnie skończyłem piętnaście lat, Daphne, wiesz o tym. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzam się w to mieszać. Trzeba mieć przynajmniej szesnaście lat. – Dziewczyna żachnęła się. – Poza tym, nawet gdybym był wystarczająco stary, nigdy nawet nie zbliżyłbym się do tego Turnieju.  – Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Sławy. Zainteresowania. Chwały.  Takie rzucanie się w ogień publiczności, oczekiwanie sławy i chwały, nie było w jego stylu. Nawet jeżeli można było zdobyć dzięki temu wielką sumę pieniędzy, nigdy nie wpakowałby się w coś takiego tylko po to, by zdobyć w swoje ręce trochę złota.

Według Izara, Turniej nie był sprawdzeniem umiejętności magicznych. Był to konkurs popularności, którego celem było zobaczenie, kto będzie następnym czarodziejem, który zapisze się na kartach historii.

Ale im więcej myślał o pozytywnych stronach Turnieju, tym mniejszą czuł względem niego nienawiść. Zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie miał _niesamowicie_ wiele więcej dodatkowego czasu na przeprowadzanie różnych badań. Podczas gdy większość szkoły będzie świętowała odbywający się Turniej i obserwowała stawiane reprezentantom wyzwania, on będzie mógł spędzić trochę czasu w samotności. Z dala od wszystkich.

 _Hmmm… Tyle możliwości._ Mógłby uważniej zająć się badaniem Mrocznego Znaku, a także projektem, który jako Niewymowny obiecał skończyć w czasie tego roku szkolnego, zanim powróci do pracy następnego lata.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Izara.

— Izar jest na to zbyt zaabsorbowany przebywaniem w cieniu. Nigdy by z niego nie wyszedł. – Chłopcy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. — Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zostanie naszym reprezentantem. Byle tylko nie wygrał znowu rząd norweski. Jeśli nie licząc jednego roku, kiedy nagrodę otrzymał Beauxbatons, całą resztę Turniejów zawsze wygrywał Durmstrang. Fajnie by było, gdyby Hogwart – rząd brytyjski – wygrał chociaż raz od czasu wznowienia rywalizacji.

Miał rację.

Jeśli chodziło o Turniej, to rywalizowały w nim również trzy rządy. Najwyższą pozycję zajmowało norweskie ministerstwo, albo raczej Norwegowie wraz ze swoją szkołą Durmstrang. Ministerstwo francuskie i ich Akadamia Beauxbatons były na miejscu drugim. Ministerstwo brytyjskie znajdowało się w rankingu niestety najniżej, ani razu nie wygrawszy Turnieju. Również jeżeli pod uwagę brano wyniki egzaminów i innych konkursów, Hogwart ze wszystkich trzech szkół zajmował najniższą pozycję.

Izar czytał, że Ministrowie i wysokiej rangi politycy zawsze stawiali wysokie zakłady co do wyniku Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W czasie jego trwania mieli tendencję do agresji, chociaż większość z wysoko postawionych polityków zwykle wyjeżdżała do szkoły, w której odbywała się rywalizacja. Najwyraźniej Wielka Brytania była tegorocznym gospodarzem Turnieju.

Palce Izara zadrżały, a trzymana przez nie książka opadła mu na kolana, kiedy chłopiec zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

Tom Riddle był wysoko postawionym politykiem. Drugim po Ministrze Magii. Z całą pewnością przez zdecydowanie większą część roku będzie przebywał w Hogwarcie.

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, podczas gdy jego ramię zadrżało boleśnie.

A myślał, że przez cały rok nie będzie musiał martwić się o to, by stawiać czoła Czarnemu Panu.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar zbliżył się do zamku, w końcu zaznając niejakiej samotności. Miał na sobie szaty Ravenclawu, których typowy niebiesko—brązowy krawat zawiązany był wokół jego szyi. Musiał przyznać, że cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu. Z możliwości przebywania gdziekolwiek poza sierocińcem i Departamentem Tajemnic do czasu, kiedy w końcu uda mu się zmniejszyć szok spowodowany rozwikłaniem zagadki swojego pochodzenia. Nie wiedział, jak długo byłby w stanie wytrzymać w bliskim towarzystwie Lily Potter, gdyby nie miał Hogwartu, do którego mógł uciec.

Geniusz Ravenclawu prześlizgnął się przez tłum w stronę wysokiej kolumny, ukrywając się w jej cieniu.

Jego lewe ramię płonęło zaciekle. I to nie tylko sam Znak, o nie, całe ramię. Ból i opuchlizna rozprzestrzeniły się po całej jego ręce, objawiając się jej nienaturalną grubością i zaczerwienieniem. Założenie szat było dla niego udręką i ostatecznie musiał zniżyć się do przyjęcia proponowanej przez Draco pomocy.

Izar nie wiedział nawet, czy byłby teraz w stanie nią cokolwiek podnieść. W końcu nie mógł nawet zawiązać własnego krawatu. Jęknął cicho, przyciskając swoją ogarniętą gorączką twarz do kamiennego filaru. Chciał poprosić o balsam już dzień po przyjęciu Mrocznego Znaku, ale targały nim zbyt wielkie wątpliwości, by skontaktował się z Czarnym Panem. Jak mógłby to zrobić, skoro mężczyzna tak łatwo dawał się Izarowi nie lubić? W jednej chwili Tom Riddle posiadał umiejętność odczuwania empatii i był _człowiekiem_ , a w drugiej mężczyzna stawał się zamkniętym w sobie mrocznym czarodziejem, który nie miał litości dla nikogo, kto był od niego słabszy.

Nie chodziło oczywiście tylko o to. Izar nie chciał również płaszczyć się przed Czarnym Panem. Gdyby skontaktował się z Tomem i poprosił go o balsam, przyznałby się do swojej uległości.

Problem leżał w tym, że z powodu swojego pulsującego i płonącego ramienia nie mógł się skoncentrować. Tylko dlatego, że nie mógł się skupić, nie zrobił niczego z tego, co pragnął załatwić przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. To żałosne.

Jego wypełnione bólem oczy obserwowały tłoczących się uczniów, którzy cicho lub głośno ze sobą rozmawiali. Ich kroki rozbrzmiewały donośnie, kiedy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali, nie mogąc się doczekać, by znów ujrzeć swoich przyjaciół. Izar widział również wkraczających głównym wejściem uczniów Durmstrangu, za którymi podążali goście z drugiej szkoły, Beauxbatons. Spoglądał na nich, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ich przybycie nie zostało jakoś oficjalnie ogłoszone. Czyżby Hogwart tak bardzo skwaśniał po wielu latach przegranej, że nie witał już gości z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons tak, jak nakazywała tradycja?

Istniała taka możliwość. Chociaż Izar nie zaprzątał sobie tym zbyt długo głowy.

Jego zęby zacisnęły się, a oczy przymknęły na chwilę, kiedy ramię zapiekło po raz kolejny. Czy ktoś w ogóle zauważy jego nieobecność, jeśli nie stawi się na uczcie powitalnej?

Otwierając oczy, zauważył, że mijający go uczniowie w ogóle nie zdawali się go dostrzegać. Jeszcze bardziej zbliżył plecy do kolumny, sprawdzając, na ile niedostrzegalny był dla reszty dzieci. Niektóre zerknęły na niego i oddaliły się szybko, jak gdyby w ogóle go nie zauważyły. 

Ale to właśnie mu się podobało, prawda? To, że mógł zrobić cokolwiek tylko chciał, nie zwracając tym na siebie uwagi, nie będąc kontrolowanym. W pociągu zmęczyła go obecność Daphne i Draco, dlaczego więc miałby czuć się dotknięty obojętnością, jaką darzyli go inni uczniowie?

Zauważył, że przez drzwi Hogwartu weszło również kilku pracowników Ministerstwa. Pośrodku brytyjskiej grupki stał wysoki i przystojny Tom Riddle. Miał na nosie swoje fałszywe okulary, a jego brązowe oczy iskrzyły się dokładnie tak, jak jego współpracowników. Zanim Izar mógłby się uspokoić i oprzytomnieć po tak szybkim ponownym ujrzeniu Czarnego Pana, oczy Riddle’a przesunęły się z otaczających go ministrów do jego ukrytej w cieniu postaci.

Krukon westchnął ciężko, szybko obracając swoje ciało tak, aby ukryć je za filarem, kiedy przeszli obok niego.

Oddychał płytko.

Skoro był tak niewidoczny dla wszystkich uczniów, to jak to możliwe, że potężny Czarny Pan zauważył go z taką _łatwością_?

— Izar. – Usłyszał męski głos. Z sercem w gardle, uniósł wzrok na Severusa Snape’a. Wyglądało na to, że również i on go dostrzegł. – Chodź za mną. – Nauczyciel eliksirów nawet nie czekał, aż Izar zbierze się w sobie, szybko oddalając się do lochów. Chłopiec odepchnął się od kolumny, podążając za mężczyzną.

— O co chodzi, profesorze? – zapytał Izar, kiedy zbliżyli się do prywatnych kwater nauczyciela. – Nie ominie nas uczta powitalna? – Nie obchodziło go, że tak się stanie, właściwie cieszył się, iż nadarzyła się okazja do ucieczki od hałasu, który z pewnością towarzyszyć będzie ogłoszeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Snape nie odpowiedział, przytrzymując Izarowi drzwi. Krukon wszedł z ufnością do jego prywatnego biura, rozglądając się po wszystkich składnikach, które znajdowały się na pułkach. Ciekawość, która zwykle ogarnęłaby go z powodu możliwości ich zaobserwowania, była dzisiaj nieobecna. Dość bezbronny stał na środku pokoju, podczas gdy Snape chodził wokół niego, jak zwykle milcząc.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy dostrzegły wyraz twarzy Snape’a. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, a jego zły nastrój tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreślała otaczająca go magia.

— Powinieneś napisać do mnie lub Czarnego Pana – głęboki baryton nauczyciela przeciął ostro ciszę, jaka zaległa w pomieszczeniu. – Zdejmij szaty – rozkazał mężczyzna. Ramiona Izara napięły się.

— Nie chciałem… — urwał, podczas gdy jego prawa ręka z całych sił próbowała rozplątać węzeł jego krawata.

— Nie chciałeś prosić o nic Czarnego Pana, tak, domyśliłem się. Ja jednak nim nie jestem, a mam w swoim posiadaniu balsam. Przez kilka ostatnich dni czekałem na twoją sowę, spodziewając się, że ulegniesz _logicznie_ myślącej części swojej osobowości i mnie o niego poprosisz. – Severus podniósł z biurka plastikowy pojemniczek z maścią i podszedł do Izara. – Najwyraźniej jednak nie jesteś tak inteligentny, za jakiego cię miałem.

Izar wysłał mężczyźnie miażdżące spojrzenie, w końcu rozwiązując krawat.

— Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. – Prawdę mówiąc, chciał wykombinować, jak samodzielnie wyleczyć poparzenie. Jego plan zszedł jednak na manowce, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ogarniająca jego ciało gorączka uniemożliwia mu uczenie się i zdobywanie wiedzy.

— Przeszkadzać – powtórzył sucho Severus, który po chwili westchnął niecierpliwie i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc Izarowi zdjąć szaty. – Ty, dziecko, jesteś zdumiewający.

Rumieniec pojawił się na karku Izara, kiedy chłopiec rozebrał się przed swoim nauczycielem eliksirów. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony, kiedy Severus podwinął lewy rękaw jego ubrania. Syk przedostał się przez zaciśnięte zęby Izara, kiedy materiał przesunął się po jego wrażliwej skórze.

— Ty głupi dzieciaku – kontynuował łagodniejszym tonem Snape, a jego twarz skrzywiła się, kiedy przyglądał się grubemu i różowemu ramieniu. – Wdarła się infekcja. Zostawiłbyś to trochę dłużej, a mógłbyś umrzeć.

— Sam chciałem znaleźć rozwiązanie – warknął wściekle Izar, zmęczony tym, że Severus beształ go jak małego chłopczyka. – Powinienem być w stanie dowiedzieć się, _jak_ to powstrzymać. Ale nie mogłem się skoncentrować, nie kiedy to tak bolało… nie, kiedy ostatnio dowiedziałem się o tym wszystkim… — głos mu się załamał.

Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy i Izar zamrugał pośpiesznie, aby się ich pozbyć. Stanąwszy pomiędzy swoim pochodzeniem a oznakowaniem, Izar miał problemy z zebraniem się w sobie i ogarnięciem swojej wiedzy. Nie udało mu się zbudować tego lata w Departamencie Tajemnic swojego wynalazku, czym zawiódł Owena Weldera i prawdopodobnie wszystkich innych Niewymownych. Nie udało mu się również wymigać od otrzymania od Czarnego Pana Mrocznego Znaku. W to lato nie udało mu się zrobić wielu rzeczy i, szczerze mówiąc, był tym nieszczęśliwie rozczarowany.

Severus milczał, otwierając pudełko z balsamem. W zmysły Izara uderzył zapach aloesu i rozmarynu, które doskonale znane mu były ze swoich właściwości leczniczych. Ale, oczywiście, balsam zawdzięczał je czemuś więcej niż tylko tym dwóm roślinom.

— Boję się, że tracę swoje zdolności – oświadczył spokojnie Izar, chociaż w głębi siebie strasznie obawiał się utraty jedynej siły, nad którą miał kontrolę, jedynej rzeczy, która mogła napawać go dumą. Potrzebował swojej mądrości, swojego umysłu, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mu się, że przez lato znacznie się one pogorszyły.

Severus cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, aplikując obok jego Mrocznego Znaku bardzo dużą ilość balsamu.

— Nikt nie traci od tak swojej inteligencji, Izarze. Twoja wiedza wraz z upływem czasu zwiększa się, a nie maleje. – Mężczyzna nigdy nie skomentował tego, jak żałośnie lub zabawnie brzmiał Izar, przyznając się do tak dziecinnego strachu. Zamiast tego, nauczyciel sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go rozumiał. – Po prostu przechodzisz przez trudny okres. Twój umysł jest niespokojny. To zrozumiałe, że nie masz wystarczająco długiej chwili wytchnienia, która pozwoliłaby ci wchłonąć wiedzę.

Krukon zerknął na Severusa, obserwując pochyloną głowę mężczyzny, kiedy ten nanosił kojący balsam na jego ramię. Mężczyzna mówił z sensem i Izar poczuł się trochę głupio, że w ogóle pomyślał o czymś takim jak utrata swoich zdolności.

— Żałowałeś tego kiedykolwiek? – zapytał powoli, oceniając reakcję Severusa.

Co zaskakujące, Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o co pytał.

Czy żałował przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku?

Mężczyzna skończył nakładać balsam i odwrócił się plecami do Izara, umieszczając maść z powrotem w pojemniku.

— Tak – powiedział cicho. Izar obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Severus odchodzi od swojego biurka i umieszcza balsam w górnej szufladzie. – Każdy nowy rekrut przynajmniej przez chwilę żałuje otrzymania Mrocznego Znaku. Nie jesteś sam.

— Dziękuję panu. – Izar spojrzał na swoje całkowicie różowe ramię, czekając, aż balsam się trochę wysuszy, po czym znów zsunął po nim rękaw. Wciąż paliło go boleśnie, ale czuł również małą ulgę. Nie wiedział jednak czy spowodowana była ona ramieniem, czy wsparciem, które zapewnił mu Severus.

— Zejście opuchlizny i przywrócenie normalnego koloru zajmie kilka dni. Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zaaplikować balsam również jutro, aby upewnić się, że zażegnamy infekcję. – Severus oparł się o swoje biurko, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i przyglądając się Izarowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy to możliwe, profesorze, byśmy jutro dogłębniej przedyskutowali temat Mrocznego Znaku? Chciałbym się więcej o nim dowiedzieć. O tym jak funkcjonuje i jakie są jego właściwości. – Nie dodał, że chciałby również trochę z nim poeksperymentować, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna był przeciwny takiej zbrodni przeciw ich _Panu_.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Severus wyśle mu mały uśmieszek i że w jego oczach pojawi się zrozumienie.

— Pamiętam, że ja również eksperymentowałem z Mrocznym Znakiem, kiedy go uzyskałem. Uwarzyłem niezliczoną ilość eliksirów, próbując powstrzymać jego wpływ. Niestety nie dotarłem w swoim badaniach zbyt daleko. Jeśli chcesz, to kiedy skończymy dyskutować na temat Znaku, mogę podzielić się z tobą swoimi notatkami dotyczącymi eliksirów, które stworzyłem próbując powstrzymać jego zamierzony cel.

Izara zaskoczyło, że Snape przyznał się do tego.

— Ja… bardzo panu dziękuję. Z przyjemnością z nich skorzystam.

Ciemne oczy przesunęły się po jego ciele, a wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wydał mu się nagle nieco udręczony.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko eksperymentowaniu, Izarze. Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym dzieckiem. Jeśli istnieje ktokolwiek, kto mógłby zrozumieć tajemnice Mrocznego Znaku Czarnego Pana, jestem pewien, że jesteś to właśnie ty.

Izar odwzajemnił się mężczyźnie małym, ale prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechem.

— Dziękuję.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, maszerując szybko ku drzwiom.

— Powinniśmy być teraz w Wielkiej Sali. Czarny Pan bez wątpienia zauważył już naszą nieobecność. – Izar zbladł na to ciche oświadczenie.

Czarny Pan nie był głupi, z łatwością doda dwa do dwóch. Izar tylko zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna będzie trzymał w Hogwarcie język za zębami, czy może da ponieść się emocjom. Voldemort wyraźnie powiedział, że jeśli Izar pragnie uzyskać balsam, powinien skontaktować się konkretnie z _nim_.

Cokolwiek się wydarzy, Izar zrobi co w jego mocy, by zrzucić na siebie winę Snape’a. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, by podziękować mężczyźnie za ten akt wspaniałomyślności.

Weszli do ciemnego korytarza, a ogarnięte gorączką palce Izara zadrżały pod wpływem zimnego powietrza w lochach. Zerknął na Snape’a kątem oka, w ciszy kontemplując jego zachowanie. Severus był bardzo inteligentnym mężczyzną, zwłaszcza jeżeli w grę wchodziły eliksiry, i Izar był w stanie wyczuć napływającą od niego uspakajającą magię. Był potężny. Musiał mieć za sobą ciekawą przeszłość, a także powody, dla których przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana. Izar chciałby poznać je wszystkie.

— Profesorze? – zapytał cicho, a jego głos brzmiał dość przerażająco w pustym korytarzu. – Znałeś Regulusa Blacka? – Obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie poruszy tego tematu, ale wiedział, że Severus Snape był w jakiś sposób połączony z jego pochodzeniem. Mężczyzna _wiedział_ , że Izar uwarzył na swoim trzecim roku Eliksir Dziedziczności. Dlaczego nigdy nie porozmawiał o tym z Izarem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że uczniom nie wolno było zabierać składników z jego osobistego magazynku?

Izar pamiętał, jak kilku Gryfonów ukradło należące do Snape’a składniki. Mężczyzna wlepił im trzymiesięczny szlaban i odebrał tak wiele punktów, że Gryffindor nie miał już żadnej nadziei na wygranie Pucharu Domów.

Ale Snape milczał, kiedy Izar nie raz, ale _dwa_ razy zabrał składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia Eliksiru Dziedziczności. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

Albo Severus miał do niego taką słabość, że przymykał oko na zniknięcie swoich składników, albo rozumiał ciekawość Izara względem swojego pochodzenia.

Zgadywał, że nie chodziło o to pierwsze.

— Znałem. – Postawa Snape’a uległa zmianie. Izar zauważył, jak ramiona mężczyzny zesztywniały, a mięśnie na szyi napięły się. Grafitowo-zielone oczy przesunęły się na palce nauczyciela, zauważając, że te raz po raz zginają się w geście, który zwykle pojawiał się, kiedy nauczyciel próbował się uspokoić.

— Wiedziałeś, że był moim ojcem, prawda? – oskarżył chłodno Izar.

Snape zatrzymał się i szybko odwrócił do Izara, spoglądając z góry na niższego czarodzieja. Nauczyciel wyglądał na złego, niemal urażonego.

— Miałem tylko swoje podejrzenia, które potwierdziły się dopiero, kiedy dorosłeś. Chciałbyś, abym ci powiedział, gdybym wiedział od samego początku?

— Nie – odparł Izar z taką pewnością, że spojrzenie Snape’a złagodniało. – Byłem po prostu ciekawy czy wiedziałeś, to wszystko. – Izar spojrzał chłodno na mężczyznę, po czym odwrócił się i kontynuował swoją drogę ku Wielkiej Sali. Nie był zły na to, że Snape ukrywał tę informację. W końcu oboje jego rodzice zrobili wszystko, by to ukryć.

— Jest dobrym człowiekiem. – Nadszedł do niego zza pleców ponury głos nauczyciela.

Izar odwrócił się, mrużąc oczy.

— _Jest?_ – Broda Snape’a uniosła się, a jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. – Powiedziano mi, że Regulus Black został zamordowany za akt zdrady Czarnego Pana. Próbujesz wmówić mi, że jest inaczej? – Nie dał mężczyźnie okazji do zaprzeczenia lub potwierdzenia. Zamiast tego, kontynuował swoją tyradę: — Bo mogę zapewnić, że mnie to nie obchodzi, bez względu na to, jaka jest odpowiedź. Dla mnie jest martwy. I na zawsze taki pozostanie. – Po chwili zauważył, że jego ręce trzęsły się.

Wziął głęboki oddech, panując nad temperamentem. Nie chciał rozładowywać swojej złości na nauczycielu eliksirów.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze, doceniam ją. Ale jeśli chodzi o niego, nigdy więcej nie chcę o tym mówić.

Odwrócił się i pospiesznie opuścił lochy.

_Regulus Black jest martwy._

To właśnie cały czas powtarzał sobie teraz w głowie, próbując powstrzymać palące go ostre uczucie zdrady.


	8. Część I Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała genialna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział ósmy**

Izar, wbrew swoim wcześniejszym oczekiwaniom, wcale nie musiał przemycać się chyłkiem do Wielkiej Sali, gdyż po brzegi wypełniona była ona uczniami i pracownikami Ministerstwa. Francuskim, norweskim i brytyjskim urzędnikom udało się jakoś ścisnąć razem przy stole dla nauczycieli, tak samo jak poważanym dyrektorkom i dyrektorom wszystkich trzech szkół.

W chwili obecnej dyrektor Dumbledore stał na złotym podium, przemawiając do znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu ludzi. Na policzkach Izara pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy kilku uczniów na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwróciło ku niemu swoje głowy. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, kiedy szybko zrobił kilka kroków w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Terry Boot, piątoroczny Krukon, jak co roku zajął mu koło siebie miejsce.

Izar usiadł z wdziękiem, ukrywając się w tłumie uczniów. Dumbledore na szczęście nie przerwał swojej mowy, opowiadając o goszczeniu innych szkół, szacunku i dobrej, sportowej rywalizacji.

Odchylił się nieco, spostrzegłszy wchodzącego bocznymi drzwiami Snape’a. Mężczyzna usiadł obok Minerwy McGonagall i okazało się, że zaledwie dwa krzesła dzieliły go od Toma Riddle’a. Czarny Pan obserwował siadającego na swoim miejscu Severusa, a następnie jego brązowe oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż sali do Izara. Wyraz twarzy czarodzieja był równie nieodgadniony co Snape’a, ukrywając przed wszystkimi jego myśli. Izar spojrzał wyzywająco na mężczyznę. Nawet ze swojego miejsca był w stanie wyczuć jego magię. Kuła go ostro, dając do zrozumienia, że Czarny Pan nie był zbyt zadowolony.

Mając tak blisko siebie zarówno Czarnego Pana, jak i Dumbledore’a, Izarowi z trudem przychodziło kontrolowanie własnego drżenia. Chociaż przechodzące go dreszcze były małe, i tak strasznie nie podobało mu się ponowne reagowanie w taki sposób na wyczuwanie potężnych aur. Jasne, mogło być to praktyczne, ale niosło ze sobą również problemy. Wiedział, że trochę czasu zajmie mu przyzwyczajenie się do przebywania w towarzystwie tych dwóch czarodziei, kiedy znajdowali się oni tak blisko siebie. W końcu trochę ponad dwa lata zajęło mu obycie się z samym Hogwartem. Zamek miał w sobie magię, która wpływała na Izara tak samo jak połączenie ze sobą tych dwóch mężczyzn.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore był świadomy alternatywnej osobowości Toma Riddle’a. Nawet jeśli stary dyrektor był czasem trochę stuknięty, Izar wiedział, że był równie genialny, co każdy inny uczony. Musiał mieć jakieś podejrzenia, nawet jeśli Lord Voldemort nie objawił się jeszcze oficjalnie światu.

— …proszę, powitajcie nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, profesora Syriusza Blacka.

Izar odwrócił szybko wzrok od fałszywych brązowych oczu Riddle’a i przeniósł go na przedstawionego przez dyrektora mężczyznę. Twarz Izara zbladła całkowicie, kiedy przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca, ukłonił się lekko i uśmiechnął do klaskających uczniów.

Izar nie klaskał. Siedział tylko, wpatrując się w nieznajomego. Syriusz Black. Izar szybko powrócił pamięcią do drzewa rodowego rodziny Blacków. Jeśli się nie mylił, Syriusz był bratem Regulusa. Co znaczyło, że był wujkiem Izara.

Izar i Syriusz byli trochę podobni – mieli te same ciemne, falowane, niemal kręcone włosy i szare oczy. Syriusz był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, a przynajmniej na tyle, by chłopiec mógł być pewny, że usłyszał w swoim życiu wiele komplementów. Miał w sobie zdawkową elegancję Blacków i ich ostre, arystokratyczne rysy. Na tym jednak kończyły się ich podobieństwa. Syriusz był szerszy, bardziej męski. Niemal szelmowski. Jego szare oczy były także ciemniejsze, nie tak jaskrawe i jasne co Izara.

Spojrzenie Syriusza omiotło salę i dostrzegło Izara, zatrzymując się na nim spośród wszystkich klaszczących uczniów. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, po czym usiadł.

 _Idiota z ciebie_ – zganił się Izar. Musiał wyglądać jak głupiec, siedząc tak bezczynnie i tylko wpatrując się nieszczęśliwie w Syriusza Blacka.

Próbując roztoczyć wokół siebie aurę nonszalancji, Izar odwrócił wzrok od Syriusza i ze swobodą spojrzał na zaczarowany sufit. Przecież mężczyzna z pewnością nie mógł go rozpoznać, prawda? Nie był _aż tak_ podobny do jego brata. Syriusz Black zachwiał się prawdopodobne dlatego, że zaskoczyło go, iż uczeń spoglądał na niego z taką nieroztropnością. Chwytając kielich, który stał obok jego talerza, Izar wziął z niego łyk i odwrócił się od stołu nauczycielskiego, skutecznie ukrywając swoją twarz.

— Profesor Black na rok zawiesił swoją działalność jako aurora i zgodził się nauczać uczniów Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że ciepło go tutaj powitacie. Posiada obfitą wiedzę na temat swojego przedmiotu – kontynuował Dumbledore. – A teraz nadeszła chwila na to, na co wszyscy czekacie – _ucztę_.

Kiedy ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, stół przy którym siedział Izar ugiął się pod ciężarem różnego rodzaju jedzenia. Po Wielkiej Sali przetoczył się zadowolony szmer i uczniowie zaczęli się zajadać.

Izar przyłapał się na tym, że jego wzrok kieruje się na błyszczący puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego i drewnianą Czarę Ognia. Najwyraźniej oba obiekty zostały odsłonięte przed jego przybyciem, czym wcale nie czuł się rozczarowany. Czytał już kiedyś o tym Turnieju i wiedział, że mogą uczestniczyć w nim tylko osoby, które ukończyły szesnaście lat. Izar sądził, że wszystko to było wyłącznie Turniejem Sławy. Po nic był cały ten robiony wokół niego szum.

— Dobrze spędziłeś wakacje? – zapytał Terry Boot tak cicho, że jego głos niemal zagłuszony został przez hałas panujący w Wielkiej Sali.

Izar zerknął krótko na Boota, nakładając sobie na talerz trochę ziemniaczanego purée. On i Terry dogadywali się nawet dość dobrze od kiedy zostali przydzieleni. Żaden z nich nie był jednak zbytnio rozmowny, obaj lubili ciszę. Terry był mądrym czarodziejem, jak wielu Krukonów, chociaż nie przeskoczył roku jak Izar. Spoglądał teraz na Izara swoimi inteligentnymi, niebieskimi oczami, podczas gdy piaszczystobrązowe włosy opadły mu na twarz. Najwyraźniej Draco Malfoy nie był jedynym, który urósł w czasie wakacji.

Harrison odwrócił wzrok. Wydawało mu się, że on sam w kwestii fizycznego starzenia się zamarł w jakimś martwym punkcie. Wszyscy wokół niego dojrzewali, a on wciąż czuł się jak mały chłopiec.

— Genialnie – odpowiedział ironicznie. Lewa ręka wisiała nieporadnie u jego boku, kiedy prawą bezczynnie bawił się ziemniakami. – A twoje? Udało ci się przeczytać wszystko na nadchodzący rok?

— Udało. Zapytałbym cię o to samo, ale już znam odpowiedź. – Terry wysłał mu mały, kwaśny uśmiech, zanim znów wrócił w ciszy do swojego posiłku. Izar zamarł, spoglądając na niego z ukosa. Boot sprawiał dzisiaj wrażenie nieco bardziej apatycznego, a może nawet zgorzkniałego.

— Jesteś pewien, że znasz na to odpowiedź? – drażnił się Harrison, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dlaczego postawa Terry’ego tak bardzo zmieniła się w ciągu wakacji. Chłopiec zwykle był elokwentny i nigdy w życiu nie powiedział niczego zgryźliwego.

Niebieskie oczu uparcie wpatrywały się w talerz.

— Znam odpowiedź, Izarze. Ominąłeś rok. To chyba oczywiste, że skończyłeś zadane na lato prace domowe, by od razu na początku dobrze wypaść. Nie chciałbyś przecież zostać przeniesiony z powrotem do swojego właściwego poziomu, prawda?

Ach. O to chodziło. Terry był wyraźnie zazdrosny, że Izarowi udało się ominąć rok nauki. Nigdy wcześniej nie było powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby czuć coś takiego względem Izara. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś wyraził zazdrość o coś, co posiadał.

— Mojego właściwego poziomu? – powtórzył z powątpieniem Izar. Ich rozmowa była nieco stłumiona przez głośną paplaninę, która rozbrzmiewała w Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons dodawali jedynie jeszcze więcej hałasu, zwiększając i tak już duży harmider sali. – Myślisz, że powinienem być na piątym roku?

Terry westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się frustracja.

— Nie powiedziałem tego, Izarze. – Chłopiec dźgnął jedną ze znajdujących się na jego talerzu kiełbasek. – Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że jesteś mądrym czarodziejem. Z drugiej strony jednak, każdy Krukon jest mądry. Po prostu nigdy nie widzieliśmy niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że powinieneś przeskoczyć rok.

 _My_.

Izar rozejrzał się, zauważając spojrzenia kilku Krukonów. Ich stół był tego wieczoru niezwykle spokojny. Oczywiście zwykle nie obnosili się ze swoim entuzjazmem tak wylewnie jak Puchoni czy Gryfoni, ale i tak bywało u nich głośniej niż u Ślizgonów. Dzisiaj jednak, zwłaszcza starsi uczniowie, byli spokojni i przysłuchiwali się jego słowom.

Napotkał wzrok Granger. Wyraz twarzy szlamy bez wątpienia wskazywał na ciekawość. Pokręcił nosem, opuszczając wzrok na talerz. Niech myślą, że nie był w stanie pominąć roku. To nie w jego stylu było nieznośne wymachiwanie ręką w czasie zajęć i przerywanie profesorom za każdym razem, kiedy ci popełniali w czasie swojego wykładu jakiś błąd. Nie był kimś, kto się przechwalał ani kimś, kto się pysznił.

— Wszyscy mówią, że musisz trochę bardziej się wykazać, Izarze. Przynieść uznanie Domowi Ravenclaw, jeżeli naprawdę jesteś „prawdziwym geniuszem” – mruknął cicho Boot, którego głos na te ostatnie słowa stał się szydzący.

— Wierz w co chcesz, Boot – odpowiedział ostro Harrison, podnosząc głos, aby wszyscy go słyszeli. – Nie zmienię swojego sposobu zachowywania się tylko dlatego, że mój Dom pragnie uznania. – Swoimi grafitowo-zielonymi oczami starał się napotkać spojrzenie każdego ucznia Ravenclawu. – Jeśli jego członkowie chcą uznania, niech sami zaczną używać swojej _niezwykłej_ inteligencji. – Izar spokojnie odłożył widelec, prostując się. – Niestety jednak, jeśli tę inteligencję oceniać poprzez wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru, to z wielkim bólem muszę stwierdzić, że nigdy nie uzyskają powszechnego uznania.

Po tych słowach wstał od stołu Ravenclawu, trochę wstydząc się nazwać go teraz swoim Domem. Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Ucieczka od gorącego i głośnego pomieszczenia przyniosła Izarowi niewielką ulgę, połączoną jednak z samotnością i surowym brakiem towarzystwa.

Zaczął kierować się do wieży Ravenclawu, oświetlony przez przygaszone pochodnie. Im wyżej się wspinał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie samotność go tak dręczyła, a poczucie zagubienia. Czy to możliwe, by ktoś czuł się zagubiony, kiedy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje?

Dlaczego w takim razie czuł się, jak gdyby stanął w miejscu, a czas wokół niego mknął dalej? Dlaczego czuł się, jak gdyby spadał i wokół niego nie było niczego stabilnego, czego mógłby się złapać? Nie było niczego, co powstrzymałoby go przed upadkiem, a on bał się dotrzeć do dna.

A może już do niego dotarł?

Jego ramię pulsowało boleśnie, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się na schodach. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu. Pozwolił sobie na osunięcie się na poręcz, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby zauważyć tę chwilę słabości. Ukrył twarz w prawej ręce, wzdychając boleśnie, świadomy łez, które chciały wyciec z jego oczu.

Izar kiedyś przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy nie będzie nikogo potrzebował, żadnych przyjaciół, żadnego wsparcia, ale co mu z tego przychodziło, gdy musiał zaakceptować czyjąś pomoc?

Należał teraz do kogoś innego. Znak na jego ramieniu był tego wystarczającym dowodem. Nie za bardzo obchodziła go sprawa, którą przez to wspierał; nie obchodziła go ekstynkcja* mugoli. _Obchodziło_ go za to nieustanne przypominanie mu o tym, że nie może decydować o swoich własnych działaniach.

Z drugiej strony pojawiał się jego Dom. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów z Ravenclawem. Był on jego domem, jego schronieniem przed Ślizgonami, którzy spoglądali z góry na ludzi z nieczystą krwią. Zawsze czuł się w nim mile widziany. Teraz jednak, kiedy otrzymał szansę na osiągnięcie sukcesu, jego współdomownicy zaślepieni byli własną zawiścią i dyskryminacją. Uważali, że nie jest tego wart, wstydzili się go tylko dlatego, że nie był powszechnie znany. Bo nie był czołową twarzą Ravenclawu.

Miał problemy nie tylko ze Znakiem i swoim Domem, ale również z tendencją spadkową w wynikach swoich eksperymentów, w swojej wiedzy. Oczywiście, większość jego letniej pracy w Ministerstwie związana była ze Zmieniaczami Czasu, ale i tak miał dobre półtorej tygodnia na pracowanie nad własnymi wynalazkami. I pod tym względem absolutnie nic mu się nie udało. Zawiódł.

Severus twierdził, że Izar miał dużo na głowie i to dlatego nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Jeśli tak właśnie było, musiał pozbyć się tych wszystkich głupich obaw. Wiedza była dla niego wszystkim. Gdyby nie miał swoich naukowych zdolności, wydawało mu się, że nie miałby właściwie niczego.

Pierwszą przeszkodą, którą musiał pokonać, był jego Dom. Czy naprawdę takie ważne było, co sobie o nim myśleli?

Izar wyprostował się na schodach, próbując uspokoić się, kiedy rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Nie, to, co sobie o nim myśleli, nie było ważne. Izar stawiał już czoła większym zdradom, zdecydowanie poważniejszym niż kilkoro dzieci, które po prostu mu zazdrościło.

Właściwie powinien z łatwością poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją w swoim Domu. Jak już wcześniej zauważył, nikt nigdy przedtem nie był o niego zazdrosny. Czy nie powinien czuć dumy z powodu tego, że istniało teraz coś, co wywyższało go ponad innych uczniów? Z pewnością nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na pysznienie się swoim przeskokiem na wyższy rocznik, ale stojąc tutaj, na schodach, zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu mógł czuć się pewny, _dumny_.

Izar uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, chociaż jego oczy były zbyt ciemne, by mogły okazywać jego zadowolenie. Problem, jaki miał ze swoim Domem, z łatwością zniknął z jego umysłu, zabierając ze sobą trochę ciężaru, jaki Izar czuł na swoich ramionach. Gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach swojego umysłu zdał sobie sprawę, że mediuje**, oczyszcza swój umysł dokładnie tak, jak robią to oklumenci.

Jednak zawsze będzie istniał _jeden_ problem, którego nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się za pomocą medytacji. Było nim jego pochodzenie. Izar pragnął nigdy nie wspominać o całej tej sprawie. Spędził najbardziej bezbronne lata swojego życia nie posiadając żadnego opiekuna. A teraz, kiedy miał piętnaście lat, minął już etap, kiedy musiał na kimkolwiek polegać. Był teraz niezależny i chciał, aby tak pozostało do końca jego życia. Posiadanie rodziców niczego by już teraz nie zmieniło. Byliby tylko dodatkowym ciężarem, z którym Izar nie był w stanie sobie poradzić – zwłaszcza ze strony Lily Potter.

Prychnął, spoglądając na swoje powiększone ramię. Z drugiej strony, był też Regulus. Severusowi Snape’owi prawdopodobnie wymsknęło się, iż Regulus może nadal żyć. Ale czy aby na pewno była to omyłka? Izar uważał, że Mistrz Eliksirów był zbyt mądry, aby coś takiego mogło przez przypadek wymknąć się z jego ust. Może próbował skierować Izara ku Regulusowi? Może z Regulusem związana była jakaś większa tajemnica? Bo, oczywiście, jeśli Regulus żył, chociaż Czarny Pan uważał go za martwego, _musiała_ być to tajemnica.

Głosy uczniów rozbrzmiały w całym zamku, kiedy ci tłumnie wylali się z Wielkiej Sali. Skrzywił się, zastanawiając, jak wiele czasu tak naprawdę spędził na staniu w tej ciemnej klatce schodowej.

Izar pochylił się nad schodami, obserwując wychodzących uczniów. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stał, widział ogarniającą ich ciała ekscytację, ramiona napięte z powodu radości wywołanej powrotem do Hogwartu. Do tego wszystkiego, z powodu ogłoszenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego, na ich policzkach pojawił się dodatkowy rumieniec, a w ich oczach nowy błysk.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zostawić za sobą przeszłość i patrzeć w przyszłość.

Tak, był biedny, samotny i dyskryminowany. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, jedynym, co mogło w tej chwili obchodzić Izara, była jego przyszłość, która miała przynieść ze sobą coś o wiele lepszego.

Z tą właśnie myślą Izar wyprostował swoje ramiona i zszedł po schodach, oddalając się od Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Jego kroki były szybkie i Krukon miał nadzieję, że nie było zbyt późno.

— Izar… — zawołał Boot, kiedy go mijał.

Ale Harrison zignorował go, szybko schodząc z ostatnich schodów.

Kiedy jego stopa uderzyła w ostatni stopień, jego oczy szybko przesunęły się po hali wejściowej, mijając wielu uczniów Durmstrangu, Beauxbatons i Hogwartu, aż w końcu natrafiły na wysoką postać Toma Riddle’a.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Izar przeszedł przez salę. Riddle kierował się już ku wyjściu z zamku, bez wątpienia udając się do domu, by odpocząć od reszty polityków, z którymi znów będzie się musiał jutro tutaj spotkać. Ale Izar chciał się z nim spotkać _teraz_. Tylko ten jeden raz musiał ugiąć przed nim karku, by móc zaznać ulgi od tego płonącego bólu, który jak na razie jeszcze był trochę złagodzony. Miał również swoje podejrzenia odnośnie Znaku i jeśli to, co dzisiejszej nocy zrobi Czarny Pan, udowodni ich słuszność, Izar będzie mógł zagłębić się w badanie jego właściwości.

— Panie Riddle – zawołał Izar, a serce zamarło mu w gardle, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mógł przybyć zbyt późno, by udało mu się złapać tego mężczyznę. Wtedy miałby przed sobą kolejną niespokojną noc, w czasie której budziłby się zalany zimnym potem, gdyby przez przypadek przewrócił się na lewe ramię. A wtedy jego koncentracja na zajęciach jutrzejszego ranka byłaby przerażająca. A tego roku _potrzebował_ pełnej czujności.

Jego głos jednak był zbyt cichy w tak rozległym holu. Pomiędzy Czarnym Panem a nim znajdowało się po prostu zbyt wielu uczniów.

Jednak, jakimś cudem, Riddle zatrzymał się. Mężczyzna obejrzał się przez ramię i jego wzrok natychmiast skierował się na Izara, chociaż dzieliło ich naprawdę wielu uczniów. Krukon zrobił krok do tyłu, oszołomiony tym, że mężczyzna go usłyszał. Jak to możliwe? Nawet sam Izar czuł, że jego głos zostaje zagłuszony przez paplaninę, która rozbrzmiewała w całym pomieszczeniu.

Wysoki uczeń stanął na linii jego wzroku. Izar warknął, czując ponowną nienawiść do swojego niskiego wzrostu. Odskoczył na bok, szukając Riddle’a.

Mężczyzny nigdzie nie było.

— Kurwa – szepnął przerażony… i wściekły. Jego wzrok przesunął się w stronę wyjścia, tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że Riddle nie stał w pobliżu drzwi. Ale mężczyzny nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku, prawdopodobnie już wyszedł.

Odwrócił się, gotów ponownie zwrócić się do Snape’a po Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Ten przynajmniej na trochę pozbawi go tej nocy przytomności. Być może nawet nie obudziłoby go ramię. Kiedy tylko się jednak odwrócił, spotkał się z wysoką postacią Toma Riddle’a. Mężczyzna pojawił się tuż za nim.

— Język, panie Harrison. – Na twarzy polityka pojawił się uśmieszek, który odsłonił jego zaskakująco białe zęby.

Izar wziął uspokajający oddech, próbując utemperować swoje szaleńczo bijące serce. Mężczyzna po prostu pojawił się tak nagle. Na jego twarzy zamiast szoku wykwitło jednak opanowanie, Izar nie chciał bowiem wyglądać na zbytnio uległego.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panem prywatnie?

Urok Riddle’a zniknął i mężczyzna skinął ostro głową. Zaczarowane, brązowe oczy przesunęły się po sali, po czym Czarny Pan zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Izara, kierując go z dala od paplającej grupy, w stronę cieni.

— I tak chciałem porozmawiać z tobą i Severusem. Moje plany zmieniły się jednak, kiedy zauważyłem, że wcześniej opuszczasz Wielką Salę.

To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Izar pozwolił, by Czarny Pan zaprowadził go za kark do lochów, kierując ich dokładnie tą samą drogą, którą przebywał niecałą godzinę wcześniej. Tym razem jednak wydawało mu się wlec to w nieskończoność. Riddle milczał, a jego magia nie była zbyt uspokajająca. Owinęła się wokół niego, doprowadzając ciało Izara do drżenia. Izar wiedział, jak mogło skończyć się stawianie czoła Czarnemu Panu wtedy, kiedy ten był zły i był na to przygotowany.

Nie był jednak przygotowany na ostre wyładowania elektryczne w karku, przy jego bezpośrednim kontakcie z dłonią Czarnego Pana. Nie były one zbyt bolesne, a raczej przyjemne. Przypomniał sobie, że czuł je już wcześniej, za _każdym_ razem, gdy dotykał skóry tego mężczyzny.

Riddle w końcu opuścił rękę, aby zapukać do drzwi Severusa.

Te otworzyły się cicho, jak gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów ich oczekiwał. Severus stał sztywno za biurkiem, obserwując ich swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Izar wszedł za Tomem, zamykając za sobą drzwi, skazując się tym na zagładę. Riddle niemal natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, machając nią. Wydostała się z niej jasna, srebrzysta magia, niezwykle podobna do malutkich węży, wślizgując się na mury, uszczelniając je osłonami zapewniającymi prywatność.

Tom bez wahania machnął różdżką na Severusa. Izar obserwował, jak mężczyzna opada na kolana, a jego twarz wykrzywia się z bólu. Jak ciche zaklęcie mogło być tak bolesne? Izar czuł, że nie powinien być tak zaskoczony tym, iż Riddle był w stanie rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne. Właściwie wcale nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby Riddle mógł wykonywać nawet magię bezróżdżkową.

Izar poczuł na własnej skórze siłę niewerbalnego zaklęcia, kiedy Riddle rzucił je również i na niego. Podobnie do Severusa, Izar opadł na kolana, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać wagi swojego ciała, kiedy ogarnął je ból. Nie był to Cruciatus, nie tylko dlatego, że zostałby wychwycony w Hogwarcie, ale także dlatego, że odczuwany przez Izara ból nie był tak intensywny jak chłopak czytał, że powinien być, biorąc pod uwagę, że koncentrował się na nerwach, sprawiając, że ciało trzęsło się i przesuwało w sposób, którego nie byłby w stanie kontrolować.

Zanim mógłby tak naprawdę zacząć debatować na temat tego dokładnego zaklęcia, zostało one z niego zdjęte. Odetchnął z ulgą, pozostając na ziemi w odprężającej pozycji, próbując ułagodzić swoje nerwy. Poza tym, raczej nie byłoby właściwe stanie w obecności Czarnego Pana, zwłaszcza kiedy ten był zdecydowanie z niego niezadowolony.

— Wyraźnie powiedziałem wam obu, że pan Harrison ma skierować się po balsam konkretnie _do mnie_. Co dało ci prawo, Severusie, do działania za moimi plecami i dania go chłopcu? – syknął ostro Voldemort, powoli i z zastanowieniem kierując się do Mistrza Eliksirów. Izar patrzył ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, jak czarny płaszcz Riddle’a przesuwał się magnetyzująco tam i z powrotem z każdym krokiem, jaki ten robił.

Chłopiec był prawie pewien, że gdyby Voldemort nie miał teraz na sobie swojego politycznego glamour, byłby dwa razy bardziej przerażający. Jednak nawet mimo tego szkarłatne oczy zajęły miejsca brązowych, rażąco kolidując z niewiarygodnie bladą skórą. Wyraz twarzy Riddle’a był ukryty i chłodny, podczas gdy jego magia i ton wypowiadanych słów świadczyły o jego surowym niezadowoleniu.

— To nie jego wina, mój Panie – wtrącił się cicho Izar, zanim Severus mógłby się odezwać. Riddle odwrócił się gwałtownie, badawczo napotykając wzrok Izara. – To ja byłem tym, który poprosił profesora Snape’a o balsam.

Izar zauważył kątem oka, że czarne oczy wbijają oceniająco swój wzrok w jego głowę. Nie spojrzał jednak na Mistrza Eliksirów. Obaj byli w uległej, pasywnej pozycji, która raniła ich dumę. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby unikali ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego, aby nie sprawić, by ich potulne pozycje stały się jeszcze bardziej upokarzające.

Riddle wydał z siebie zniesmaczony dźwięk. Nawet z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Zamiast tego wydawał się obrzydzony tym, że Izar próbował wziąć winę na siebie.

— Nawet jeśli tak było, Severus powinien odmówić twojej prośbie. Słyszał na inicjacji, jaki był mój rozkaz – syknął Riddle, mrużąc oczy na klęczącą postać Izara. – Zdejmij swoją szatę. _Szybko_.

Izar odrzucił od siebie zdziwienie wywołane tym nagłym rozkazem, zmagając się ze swoimi szatami. Wcześniejsza klątwa Czarnego Pana sprawiła, że jego ciało drżało. Nie pomogło mu w tym również to, iż jego lewa ręka płonęła z bólu; przypominając mu o powodzie, dla którego w ogóle zbliżył się dzisiaj do Czarnego Pana. Na szczęście udało mu się to zwalczyć i rozwiązać węzeł swojego krawatu. Zrzucił szatę wierzchnią. Kiedy skończył, Riddle już przykucał obok niego, wciąż mając na nosie swoje fałszywe okulary.

Trochę zaskoczyło go to, że Czarny Pan obniżył się w taki sposób. Izar myślał, że mężczyzna przynajmniej pozostanie w pozycji stojącej, okazując swoją dominację nad Severusem i Izarem.

Riddle chwycił biały rękaw Izara zaskakująco delikatnymi dłońmi i powoli podwinął jego materiał. Izar poczuł, że magia czarodzieja szybko staje się mroczniejsza, kiedy tylko jego ramię zostało ujawnione. Młody czarodziej zatrząsł się, próbując opanować drżenie wywołane taką bliskością potężnej, silnej magii i jej nieustannie zmieniającego się usposobienia.

— _Głupcze_ – syknął ostro Voldemort, a kiedy spojrzał na Izara, jego oczy były już całkowicie czerwone. – Jesteś głupcem – powtórzył mężczyzna, spoglądając ponownie na ramię.

Izar walczył z rumieńcem. Ale, jak wiele innych rzeczy, trudno było go kontrolować i w końcu poczuł, że jego kark i czubki uszu stają się czerwone. Na szczęście był pewien, że jego twarz i tak była już purpurowa z powodu gorączki, dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł zauważyć tego, że czuł się dotknięty komentarzem Czarnego Pana. Izar _nie_ był głupcem.

— Jesteś zbyt dumny dla własnego dobra – szepnął Voldemort, a jego palce zacisnęły się wokół opuchniętego ramienia Izara. Krukon zaskomlał, przymykając oczy i ze wstydem odwracając twarz. – To rzadkie, ale istnieją przypadki, kiedy ciało czarodzieja odrzuca Znak, a co za tym idzie, również i balsam. Muszę wtedy osobiście usunąć infekcję z jego organizmu, ale mogę zrobić to tylko wtedy, gdy ten jest na tyle mądry, aby się o to do mnie zwrócić. W przeciwnym razie, kończy się utratą ramienia.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na Riddle’a, przyglądając się temu, jak Czarny Pan uważnie bada jego ramię.

— _Z pewnością_ nie będę musiał stracić swojej ręki – tchnął Izar, którego oczy były nieco rozszerzone, kiedy Riddle skierował na niego swój wzrok.

— Z pewnością będziesz, niestety – oznajmił spokojnie Riddle tonem, który nie okazywał niczego innego jak nieżyczliwego żalu. – Jednak – kontynuował Voldemort z błyskiem w oczach – istnieje lekarstwo, które z łatwością może to naprawić, pod jednym warunkiem.

Izar zerknął nieśmiało na Severusa. Wzrok mężczyzny utkwiony był w podłodze i wydawał się on niemal znudzony swoją obecną pozycją. Harrison wiedział jednak, że mężczyzna słucha uważnie każdego wypowiadanego słowa.

— Jakim? – zapytał cicho Izar, już bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Zimne palce rozciągnęły się po jego gardle i Czarny Pan bardzo nieznacznie pochylił do tyłu głowę Izara. Oczy mężczyzny rozświetlone były jakąś niezidentyfikowaną przez niego emocją, kiedy przesunęły się po delikatnych rysach twarzy chłopca.

— Musisz mnie o to poprosić, błagać. – Długie paznokcie otarły się o szyję Izara, tym razem uważając, aby nie przebić jego skóry. – Ugnij przede mną tę swoją uroczą szyjeczkę, panie Harrison.

Krótko mówiąc, Czarny Pan chciał poddaństwa Izara, jego uległości względem samego siebie.

Gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny ból, zaklęcie czy klątwa, Izar cierpiałby w milczeniu. Musiał przyznać, że mieszkanie w sierocińcu przez znaczną część jego życia zwiększyło jego tolerancję na ból. Złamał wiele kości i rozdarł wiele części swojej skóry. W końcu musiał nauczyć się, jak radzić sobie z bólem.

To jednak była zupełnie inna sytuacja. To miało wpływ na całe jego ciało i, co za tym idzie, na jego umysł. A jego umysł był najdrogocenniejszą rzeczą, jaką cenił sobie Izar.

— Ja… — zaczął niepewnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie prosił o pomoc. Trudno było mu zmusić się, aby takie słowa wyszły z jego ust. Na szczęście na twarzy Czarnego Pana nie było ani gorliwości, ani arogancji. Mężczyzna zamiast tego wyglądał na pełnego wyczekiwania i nieco wkurzonego. – Mój Panie, mógłbyś, proszę, uleczyć moje ramię? – Izar powiedział, wpatrują się w podłogę obok klęczącego Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna zamlaskał z niezadowoleniem, chwytając palcami brodę Izara.

— Spójrz mi w oczy. – Szkarłatne oczy napotkały spojrzenie Izara, nie pozwalając młodszemu czarodziejowi na odwrócenie wzroku. – Nie robię tego tylko dla własnej przyjemności, Izarze, chcę również, byś zaakceptował pomoc. Zbyt długo nie zezwalałeś sobie na to, by pozwolić komuś na wsparcie. Nadszedł czas, byś pozwolił lepszym od siebie na to, aby ci pomogli.

 _Lepszym ode mnie_. Izar skrzywił się.

— Czy aby na pewno akceptuję pomoc, jeżeli jest to na mnie wymuszane? – Czarny Pan, zamiast się zezłościć, jak podejrzewał Izar, jedynie wykrzywił krótko usta, zanim wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej niecierpliwy. – _Nigdy_ więcej nie poproszę o pomoc – obiecał żarliwie Izar. Był świadom spinającego się w rogu pokoju Snape’a, ale nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku od Voldemorta. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Mój Panie, _proszę_ , możesz uleczyć moje ramię?

Voldemort dość surowo puścił jego szczękę, znów chwytając ramię Izara.

Chłopiec zachłannie przypatrywał się działaniom mężczyzny. Mogły teraz albo potwierdzić podejrzenia Izara, albo przysporzyć nowych pytań na temat tego, jak pracował Znak.

Izar otworzył szeroko oczy, obserwując jak Czarny Pan przyciska ostro swoją różdżkę do Mrocznego Znaku. Krukon jęknął zza mocno zaciśniętych ust, marszcząc w bólu brwi. Musiał zachować przytomność. Bez względu na ból, _musiał_ to zobaczyć.

I tak po prostu, bez wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa, bez żadnego bazującego na łacinie zaklęcia, jego ramię powoli zaczęło się leczyć. Izar obserwował, jak jego palce wracają do swojego normalnego rozmiaru, a uczucie ożywienia powoli, ale nieustannie ogarniało całe jego ramię. Wydał z siebie zadowolony śmiech, czując lekkie zawroty głowy wywołane całą tą przepływającą przez niego magią.

Jego ciało mimowolnie pochyliło się do przodu i Izar uświadomił sobie, że oddycha głęboko w szaty Voldemorta. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbował oddalić się od Czarnego Pana, jego ciało było jak sparaliżowane, prawie tak, jak gdyby jego mięśnie zamieniły się w jakąś breję. Dlatego zamknął oczy, ogarnięty męskim i ostrym zapachem Riddle’a.

Jego ramię… było takie _dobre_.

Izar miał nadzieję, że się nie ślini. Trochę trudno było nad tym zapanować, kiedy całe jego ciało było tak rozluźnione.

Z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie przebywał Snape, dało się usłyszeć poruszenie.

— Poradzę sobie z piętnastoletnim dzieckiem, Severusie – rozbrzmiał zirytowany głos Czarnego Pana. Ręka owinęła się wokół pleców Izara, przyciskając go bardziej stabilnie do Voldemorta. Izar zamknął oczy, czując się dość komfortowo w ramionach tego mężczyzny, chociaż zwykle nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, kiedy nawiązywał z kimś kontakt fizyczny.

Nieoczekiwanie syk załaskotał jego ucho i Izar zesztywniał na tyle, na ile tylko pozwalało na to obecnie jego ciało. Zupełnie zapomniał, że gdzieś czytał o tym, iż Tom Marvolo Riddle, jako dziedzic Slytherina, był wężousty. Informacja ta nie była publikowana zbyt często, a przynajmniej nie przez ludzi wspierających Riddle’a. Jego krytykom jednak udało się raz na jakiś czas przecisnąć trochę informacji na ten temat do gazet, przypominając czytelnikom, że ten rzekomo w _średnim wieku_ polityk może mieć w sobie coś złego.

Mieli całkowitą rację.

Ale Izar zawsze był ciekawy, jak to by było usłyszeć wężomowę. I w końcu mu się to udało.

Syk na początku był gniewny, może nieco upominający. Ale później złagodził się w coś podobnego do nucenia, co spowodowało, że włosy na karku Izara zjeżyły się. Merlinie, czy to działo się naprawdę? Jedynym, czego pragnął teraz Izar, było zarumienienie się, być może odsunięcie. Nie był przygotowany na przyjemne dreszcze, które przesuwały się teraz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Merlinie, był dzisiaj takim cholernym _mięczakiem_.

Na szczęście skończyło się to dość szybko i Izar zauważył, że jest delikatnie opuszczany na ziemię. Otworzył oczy, a jego usta wykrzywił zdezorientowany grymas, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego ramię nie piekło go już i nie pulsowało bólem, chociaż wciąż nie był w stanie używać jeszcze swoich mięśni.

— W ciągu kilku minut powinieneś odzyskać zdolność do ruchu – poinformował go Czarny Pan, powoli stając na nogi jednym, wdzięcznym ruchem.

— Twoja… — zaczął Izar, jego język był ciężki. – Różdżka…

Voldemort wyglądał na bardzo rozbawionego.

— Moja różdżka, tak, panie Harrison, to moja różdżka. – Długie palce mężczyzny pogłaskały pieszczotliwie wspomniany przedmiot, po czym umieściły go w rękawie.

To _rdzeń różdżki_ Riddle’a łączył ze sobą wszystkich śmierciożerców. Nie żaden eliksir czy zaklęcie, chodziło o rdzeń. Izar roześmiał się, ale przy jego rozluźnionych mięśniach twarzy wyszło to bardziej jak chichot. Nie obchodziło go, jak absurdalnie brzmiał. W ciągu tego _jednego_ dnia i tak zrobił z siebie głupca już niezliczoną ilość razy. Och, jak nisko upadł.

Jedynym jasnym punktem dzisiejszego dnia było to, że jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się.

Jedynym _problemem_? Musiał dowiedzieć się, jaki był rdzeń różdżki Czarnego Pana. I Izar wiedział, że lepiej go o to nie pytać. Dla niektórych czarodziejów było to coś bardzo prywatnego i gdyby Izar zadał takie pytanie, byłoby to postrzegane jako jego brak szacunku do swojego Mistrza.

Kiedy zaczynał odzyskiwać czucie w swoim ciele, powoli usiadł i przyjrzał się swojemu ramieniu. Wróciło do normalności. Było na nim tylko lekkie oparzenie i mrowienie, które rozprzestrzeniało się od umieszczonego na nim Znaku. Izar podejrzewał, że było to spowodowane bliskością Voldemorta.

— Dziękuję – mruknął cicho.

— Możesz zrobić dla mnie jedną rzecz, panie Harrison. – Voldemort pochylił się ku niemu, chwytając swoją ręką brodę Izara i przechylając jego głowę tak, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Uczyć się ciężko tego roku. Chcę, by Dumbledore żałował, iż nie przeniósł cię na siódmy rok, na którym powinieneś się teraz znajdować. Zrozumiano?

— Tak, sir. – Izar skinął ostro głową, obserwując jak Voldemort puszcza jego szczękę i kieruje się do drzwi.

Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie oczekiwał od niego, by dobrze radził sobie w szkole. Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie okazał troski.

Ale coś w poleceniu mężczyzny wywołało u Izara niepokój.

Ukrywało się za nim coś zdecydowanie większego.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wrzucisz moje imię do Czary, ojcze? A może chcesz, bym sam to zrobił? – zapytał chłopiec. Jego ton miał w sobie trochę chłodu i bardzo dużo arogancji. Jego zimne, niebieskie oczy spojrzały spomiędzy czarnych włosów na wysoką postać ojca.

Wspomniany mężczyzna, norweski Minister Magii, wysłał swojemu synowi uśmiech. Nie był to przyjemny uśmiech i każdy, kto by go zobaczył, bez wątpienia wzdrygnąłby się.

— Ja to zrobię, synu. – Minister wstał. – Znów zniszczymy w tym roku brytyjski rząd. A już zwłaszcza Riddle’a, nie ma z nami szans.

Jego uśmiech zmienił się w szeroki uśmieszek, kiedy pomyślał o brytyjskim podsekretarzu Ministra Magii. Ten _głupiec_ postawił sumę mogącą być oszczędnościami życia całej rodziny, głupio głosując na to, że Wielka Brytania zmiażdży Norwegię w tegorocznym Turnieju. Norweski Minister przypomniał sobie egoistyczny błysk, jaki lśnił w oczach Riddle’a, kiedy ten stawiał swój zakład.

Riddle miał coś w zanadrzu w tegorocznym Turnieju.

I norweski Minister Magii miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na jego grę.

Cały ten Turniej był najostrzejszą formą rywalizacji. A on nie zamierzał grać w nim jak głupiec, zwłaszcza przeciwko Riddle’owi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ekstynkcja – wymarcie gatunku (terytorialne lub w skali globalnej) spowodowane czynnikami naturalnymi lub wynikające z działalności człowieka.  
> ** mediacja – prowadzenie rozmów, których celem jest zażegnanie lub złagodzenie konfliktu pomiędzy stronami. Skupia się głównie na poszukiwaniu rozwiązań możliwych do zastosowania na przyszłość.


	9. Część I Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za zbetowanie dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Gwar głosów roznosił się po Wielkiej Sali, kiedy znajdujący się w niej uczniowie mówili jeszcze głośniej i bardziej entuzjastycznie niż zwykle.

Daphne zmarszczyła nos, patrząc szyderczo na okropne zachowanie swoich kolegów. No naprawdę, przecież istniały pewne granice dotyczące okazywania ekscytacji wywołanej całym tym wydarzeniem. Oni z pewnością je przekraczali. Rówieśnicy ucichli, zauważając jej krzywe spojrzenie, spoglądając na siebie z powagą.

Czasami zastanawiała się, po co w ogóle jeszcze zawraca sobie głowę utrzymywaniem pozorów. Jej ojciec, niech Merlin ma go w swojej opiece, zawsze oczekiwał od niej, by w towarzystwie zachowywała etykietę obowiązującą wśród czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Kochała go całym swoim sercem, ale z czasem znudziło ją reprezentowanie długiej i starej linii rodu Greengrassów. A ponieważ jej matka i ojciec nigdy nie spłodzili męskiego potomka, presja kontynuowania dobrego imienia Rodu spoczęła właśnie na niej.

Jej ciemnozielone oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż stołu Slytherinu i skierowały na młodszą, czternastoletnią siostrę – Astorię. Daphne poczuła ogarniającą ją zazdrość. Astoria była bardzo piękną, młodą damą. Blond włosy na jej głowie były platynowe, a nie złotawe, jak u Daphne. Jej oczy miały oszałamiającą, błękitną barwę, podczas gdy Daphne były ciemnozielone, kolorem niemal przypominające pleśń. Astoria miała w sobie wiele naturalnego piękna, Daphne natomiast musiała zapracować na swój wygląd.

Przede wszystkim jednak, Daphne zazdrościła swojej młodszej siostrze tego, że mogła ona czerpać radość ze swojego życia. Nie ograniczały jej żadne czystokrwiste oczekiwania. Ojciec rozpieszczał Astorię i pozwalał jej na bycie sobą w miejscu publicznym, o ile tylko nie niszczyła przy tym dobrego imienia ich rodziny.

Nie musiała ona również wżenić się w czystokrwistą rodzinę, bo to Daphne była tą starszą, która _musiała_ poślubić mężczyznę z jakiegoś cieszącego się szacunkiem rodu.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Daphne szczerze kochała Astorię i była względem niej bardzo opiekuńcza.

Odwróciła się od swojej siostry, kiedy ta roześmiała się z czegoś, co powiedzieli jej przyjaciele, i skierowała swój wzrok w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Czasami pragnęła, by Izar Harrison był czarodziejem czystej krwi.

Mimo tego, że spojrzała w stronę stołu Krukonów, wiedziała, że nie zobaczy przy nim swojego przyjaciela. Krukon siedział teraz w bibliotece, chociaż od ich przyjazdu do szkoły minęło dopiero kilka dni. Nie powinna być tym zaskoczona. I właściwie nie była. Zamiast tego, czuła zmartwienie. Nawet ona była w stanie zauważyć, że na ramionach Harrisona spoczywa ciężar różnych problemów. Chłopiec oczywiście nigdy tego nie okazał, ale Daphne była bardzo spostrzegawcza, jeżeli chodziło o tego konkretnego Krukona.

Panujący w Wielkiej Sali hałas zmniejszył się nieznacznie i, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, znajdujące się w niej świece lekko przygasły.

Oczy obecnych skierowały się na Czarę i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, kiedy kolor jej płomieni zmienił się na oślepiająco bladoniebieski. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że spoglądanie na nie, ze względu na te wszystkie przyciemnione świece, było teraz trudne.

Daphne wyprostowała się, zaintrygowana. Malfoy twierdził, że zostanie reprezentantem Hogwartu; właściwie posunął się nawet do tego, iż chwalił się przed resztą Ślizgonów, jak to przyniesie dumę ich Domowi. Daphne nie widziała w oświadczeniach młodego Malfoya niczego imponującego. W zasadzie mogła się założyć, że Malfoy Senior nie byłby zbyt szczęśliwy, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego dziedzic zachowuje się tak… pompatycznie i nierozważnie.

— Już prawie czas… — Dumbledore odszedł od stołu dla nauczycieli i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Czary.

Daphne wstrzymała oddech, kiedy płomienie nagle stały się jaskrawoczerwone, po czym wystrzelił z nich kawałek pergaminu, który zakręcił się w powietrzu, pozostawiając za sobą strużkę dymu. Każda para oczu obserwowała jego ruch. Dumbledore szybko pochwycił kawałek pergaminu, zanim mógłby opaść zbyt nisko.

Jego oczy zmrużyły się, kiedy czytał to, co było na nim napisane, prawdopodobnie niezwykle ciesząc się z tego, że każdy uczeń i polityk pochylił się nieco, wstrzymując oddech. Daphne mogłaby przysiąść, iż wargi starca zadrżały nieznacznie.

— Reprezentantem Durmstrangu jest… Lukas Steinar!

Daphne patrzyła, jak wysoki, chudy chłopak wychodzi z grupy uczniów Durmstrangu. Zaintrygowana, przyjrzała się mu oceniająco. Był bardzo atrakcyjny. Jedwabiste, czarne włosy opadały na jego jasne oczy, poza tym chłopak wręcz promieniował chłodem. Z pewnością nie był tak piękny jak Izar, ale zdecydowanie mógł z nim konkurować. A na dodatek do całej tej atrakcyjności dochodziło jeszcze to, iż był synem Norweskiego Ministra Magii. Miał czystą krew.

Daphne obserwowała, jak Steinar zabiera od Dumbledore’a mały kawałek pergaminu i, klepnięty w plecy przez swojego ojca i dyrektora Karkarowa, znika w bocznych drzwiach.

— Reprezentantem Beauxbatons jest… Cyprian Beaumont!

Zaskoczyło ją, że to mężczyzna został reprezentantem Beauxbatons. Odchyliła się, zarówno zadowolona, jak i rozdrażniona. Cieszyła się, bo po prostu nie sądziła, by którakolwiek z uczennic Beauxbatons chociaż trochę zasługiwała na zdobycie sławy. Z drugiej strony jednak, Daphne miała nadzieję, że reprezentantem przynajmniej jednej ze szkół zostanie dziewczyna.

Chociaż zawsze pozostawał jeszcze ktoś, kto musiał reprezentować Hogwart.

To znaczy, jeśli nie przypadnie to _Malfoyowi._

Patrzyła, jak rudowłosy chłopiec, Cyprian, wchodzi do przyległej komnaty. Na jego widok natychmiast zmieniła swoją opinię na temat rudzielców. Zwykle, gdy myślała o osobach posiadających taki kolor włosów, w głowie widziała obraz _Weasleyów_. A to było wstrętne.

Zanim Daphne mogłaby dokładniej przyjrzeć się Cyprianowi, płomienie Czary poczerwieniały po raz kolejny i wystrzelił z nich ostatni kawałek pergaminu.

— Reprezentantem Hogwartu jest…

Wszyscy pochylili się. Ciało Draco niemal dotykało znajdującego się na stole jedzenia i chłopiec pysznił się niczym albinoskie pawie, które jego rodzina trzymała w ogrodach otaczających Manor. Daphne przyglądała się uważnie swoim paznokciom, chociaż w pomieszczeniu nie było na to wystarczającej ilości światła. Czy jej się tak tylko zdawało, czy jej paznokcie naprawdę były trochę… _przysadziste_?

— Izar Harrison?

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta otwarły lekko, zanim przypomniała sobie, że Greengrassowie _nie_ powinni wyglądać jak ryba zanurzona w wodzie. Czy dyrektor naprawdę właśnie powiedział to, co myślała, że powiedział? Ale przecież _nie mógł_ wypowiedzieć imienia, które zdawało jej się, że usłyszała. Większość uczniów i członków personelu pochyliło się jeszcze niżej, a ich twarze wyrażały zdezorientowanie. Oni również nie usłyszeli, jakie imię zostało ogłoszone. Dyrektor wypowiedział je zbyt cicho.

— Izar Harrison! – krzyknął głośno dyrektor, powodując, że wszyscy odchylili się do tyłu.

Dumbledore odwrócił się ku stołowi Ravenclawu, a reszta głów podążyła jego śladem, jako że nikt nie wiedział, gdzie powinien spojrzeć. Nie istniało zbyt wielu ludzi, którzy orientowali się, kim był Izar Harrison. Z tego też powodu niezbyt wiele osób zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że jego wiek był zbyt niski.

Daphne zakryła usta dłonią, kiedy wymknął się przez nie zadowolony śmiech. Och, _to_ było po prostu zbyt wspaniałe. Zwłaszcza, kiedy dodało się do tego również osłupiały wygląd Malfoya. Daphne zapragnęła, by w pobliżu znalazł się nagle ten irytujący Gryfon z aparatem. Albo, jeszcze lepiej, Rita Skeeter, która czekała z reprezentantami w Komnacie Pamięci.

Przy stole Ravenclawu panował zgiełk, kiedy Krukoni rozglądali się za Harrisonem. Daphne przewróciła oczami. Izar powinien zacząć mówić ludziom, gdzie się wybiera. Chłopiec mógłby zostać porwany ze szkoły, a nikt by o tym nie wiedział, bo po prostu zbyt często robił coś na własną rękę.

Pokręciła nosem, wstając od stołu Slytherinu. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią. Zachowała kamienną twarz.

— Izar jest w bibliotece, dyrektorze – wycedziła, podnosząc wyżej brodę.

Po całej sali rozniosły się szepty i prychnięcia. Co to za reprezentant, który wkłada swoje imię do Czary Ognia, a później siedzi w _bibliotece_ , kiedy ogłasza się nazwiska wybranych? To skandaliczne. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, że Izar nie umieścił swojego nazwiska w Czarze. Nawet Daphne nie była na tyle głupia, aby uwierzyć, że ten sam to zrobił.

To jednak rodziło inne pytanie – jeżeli nie on, to kto? Kto był na tyle okrutny, by wrzucić nazwisko kogoś innego? A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ten ktoś nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Turniejem?

Dumbledore skinął ostro głową, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.  Tak jakby powinien domyślić się, że to właśnie tam będzie Izar.

— Mogłabyś po niego pójść, panno Greengrass, i powiedzieć mu, aby spotkał się z nami w Komnacie Pamięci?

Skinęła głową, zachowując swój obojętny wyraz twarzy, kiedy wychodziła pośpiesznie z Wielkiej Sali.

Izarowi z pewnością ani trochę się to nie spodoba.

I Daphne już nie mogła się tego doczekać.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar odepchnął od siebie pergamin, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że skończył już zadany na kilka następnych tygodni esej na Zaklęcia. Był stosunkowo łatwy i Izar czuł się trochę rozczarowany, że jego napisanie nie stanowiło dla niego takiego wyzwania, jakiego pragnął. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Obrona przed Czarną Magią będzie nieco… trudniejsza. Nawet jeśli nie pod względem materiału, to nauczającego jej profesora. Jutro miały się odbyć jego pierwsze zajęcia z Syriuszem Blackiem i Izar wiedział, że wiele wysiłku będzie od niego wymagało udawanie obojętności względem tego profesora.

W tej chwili jednak właśnie skończył swoje zadanie domowe, dzięki czemu miał więcej czasu na bliższe przyjrzenie się Mrocznemu Znakowi. Zagłębił się już w sprezentowanym mu przez Riddle’a Eruditio, sprawdzając, czy istniało jakieś zaklęcie, które umożliwiało określenie rdzenia różdżki innego czarodzieja. Otrzymane informacje były jednak bardzo zwięzłe. Istniało kilka eliksirów, które po uwarzeniu pozwalały czarodziejowi na poznanie właściwości czyjejś różdżki, ale ich stworzenie wymagało wielu miesięcy. Poza tym konieczne było przy nich również, aby warzyciel był w posiadaniu różdżki, której tajemnice chciał odkryć.

Dlaczego, na Merlina, ludzie tworzyli tak bezużyteczne eliksiry? To przecież jasne, że jeżeli jesteś w posiadaniu czyjejś różdżki, bez problemu możesz poznać jej rdzeń i drewno, z jakiego została stworzona. Nie było to ani trochę pomocne czarodziejowi, który chciał poznać właściwości różdżki Czarnego Pana. Bo Izar był całkowicie pewien, że Voldemort nie pożyczy mu swojej różdżki. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo był mu przychylny, Czarny Pan nie miał do nikogo na tyle zaufania, by pozwolić mu na dotknięcie i przetrzymanie swojej różdżki.

To żałosne.

Również kilka wspomnianych w książce zaklęć wymagało tych samych warunków. _Musiał_ trzymać tę różdżkę, aby dowiedzieć się, z czego była zbudowana.

Dlatego też Izar rozważał zapytanie o to Ollivandera, starca, który kiedyś pomógł mu znaleźć jego własną różdżkę.

Natknął się jednak na pewne problemy i obawy.

Nie było dwóch takich samych różdżek. Nawet jeśli posiadały wspólny rdzeń, nie były _identyczne_. W związku z tym, Izar wiedział, że nawet gdyby zdobył wiedzę na temat rdzenia różdżki Voldemorta, to i tak wciąż trudno byłoby mu manipulować Mrocznym Znakiem. Ostatecznie mogło się to okazać łatwe, oczywiście, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że targały nim wątpliwości. Dlatego musiał ustalić również rodzaj drewna. Kiedy Voldemort leczył Izara, chłopiec dostrzegł jaśniejsze drewno, które mogło być, jak podejrzewał, cisem, klonem lub może nawet balsą.

Ogromnie go to frustrowało.

Izar stuknął o stół swoją własną różdżką, zerkając na jedenastocalowy palisander indyjski. Jej rdzeniem był włos testrala. Niezwykle ironiczne byłoby, gdyby to właśnie on był w różdżce Voldemorta, chociaż Izar szczerze w to wątpił.

I tutaj pojawiało się pytanie, czy Izar potrzebowałby dokładnie tego samego _stworzenia_ , które podarowało swoje pióro, włos lub serce. Wtedy manipulowanie Znakiem byłoby zdecydowanie bardziej prawdopodobne, ale… sam pomysł, że miałby szukać dokładnie jednego, konkretnego zwierzęcia wydawał mu się nieprawdopodobny. I powodował u niego migrenę.

Musiał porozmawiać z Ollivanderem. Izar podejrzewał jednak, że wytwórca różdżek prawdopodobnie nie ujawni prywatnych informacji na temat właściwości różdżki innego czarodzieja, a przynajmniej na pewno nie przez sowę.

— _Izarze!_

Skrzywił się, a jego różdżka upadła ze stukotem na stół. Uroczystość ogłoszenia reprezentantów nie mogła się już skończyć, prawda? Od dawna czekał już na tę chwilę, kiedy będzie mógł w samotności spędzić trochę czasu w bibliotece. Ale, oczywiście, coś mu się jak zwykle nie udało, prawda?

— Tak, Daphne? – odpowiedział cicho, unosząc chłodno wzrok na blondynkę. Zauważył, że dziewczyna miała na twarzy nieprzyjemny uśmieszek. Prawdopodobnie zaraz zacznie świergotać o nowych reprezentantach i, szczerze mówiąc, Izar nie miał nastroju na to, aby jej słuchać. – Jeśli przyszłaś, aby…

— Dumbledore chce się z tobą spotkać w Komnacie Pamięci. Teraz – powiedziała szybko, chwytając Izara za ramię i ciągnąc go do góry.

Zamrugał. Racja, była niższa od niego, zresztą prawdopodobnie ona jedyna, ale jak na kogoś tak drobnego, była naprawdę _silna_.

— Muszę zabrać swoje rzeczy… — Odtrącił od siebie jej uporczywe ręce, zbierając się. – Wiesz o czym dyrektor Dumbledore chce ze mną porozmawiać? – Spojrzał na zadowoloną z siebie dziewczynę, marszcząc brwi. – Nie powinien omawiać teraz z reprezentantami pierwszego zadania? Co moja obecność ma wspólnego z Turniejem?

— Musisz zadawać tak wiele pytań, Izarze? – Kiedy tylko założył swoją torbę na ramię, zacisnęła palce na rękawie jego koszuli, ciągnąc go do wyjścia z biblioteki. – Nie wszystko, co istnieje, musi zostać przebadane tak… — Jej twarz wykrzywiła się uroczo. – …tak prowizorycznie…

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zmrużyły się.

— No, no, no, Daphne. „Prowizorycznie” to bardzo trudne słowo jak na _ciebie._ W ogóle wiesz, co ono znaczy? Osobiście sugerowałbym „analitycznie”, to słowo odpowiedniej oddaje to, co miałaś na myśli. Muszę jednak przyznać, że doceniam, iż próbujesz zaimponować mi swoim wyjątkowym słownictwem.

Rzuciła mu paskudne spojrzenie, po czym puściła jego rękaw. Bez względu na to, co chciała teraz powiedzieć, Izar wiedział już, że mu się to nie spodoba. Wystarczyło na nią spojrzeć.

— Zostałeś reprezentantem Hogwatu.

— Słucham? – Izar zachichotał, uważając to za raczej zabawne. – Co powiedziałaś?

Spojrzała na niego spokojnie, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

— Nie żartuję sobie z ciebie, Izarze. Z Czary wyleciało twoje imię. Dumbledore chce, byś przyszedł do Komnaty Pamięci.

Kiedy Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie robiła sobie z niego głupka, odwrócił się na pięcie i szybko skierował do Izby Pamięci, zostawiając za sobą Daphne na środku korytarza.

To nie mogła być prawda. Nie umieścił swojego nazwiska w Czarze Ognia, nie mógł tego zrobić. Ograniczała go od niej linia wieku, nie pozwalając na podejście. Zresztą, nie chodziło tylko o to, przecież nie był ani trochę zainteresowany tym Turniejem. Jakakolwiek myśl o rywalizowaniu w nim sprawiała, że Izar zaciskał mocno zęby.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, prawdopodobnie tylko jeszcze bardziej je czochrając. Izar otworzył drzwi do Komnaty Pamięci. Przełknął z trudem ślinę i zszedł znajdującymi się za nimi schodami. Nawet stąd słyszał dobiegający z niej gwar kłócących się głosów. Mówili o _nim._ Zatrzymał się, nie do końca zdecydowany, czy aby na pewno chce tam zejść. Oni naprawdę myśleli, że włożył swoje imię do Czary. To śmieszne. To była ostatnia rzecz, jaką chciał zrobić i miał nadzieję, że Dumbledore zna jakiś sposób na wyciągnięcie go z tej rywalizacji.

Chociaż Izar wiedział, że próbowanie wycofania się z tego Turnieju było skazane na porażkę.

— Jeżeli istnieje ktoś, kto mógłby z powodzeniem przekroczyć nałożone przez Albusa ograniczenia wiekowe, jest nim z pewnością pan Harrison – doszedł do niego głos profesor McGonagall. – Ten chłopiec to prawdziwy geniusz.

— Ale piętnastolatek? Jego wybranie na reprezentanta z pewnością jest nieco podejrzane. – Tym razem głos należał do Norwega, jak zauważył Izar. Jego twardy akcent wyraźnie kontrastował z brytyjskim. – Jestem pewien, że ktoś majstrował przy Czarze. I nie sądzę, że powinniśmy pozwolić chłopcu konkurować.  – Mężczyzna, który w mniemaniu Izara musiał być Norweskim Ministrem Magii,  brzmiał, jak gdyby oskarżał kogoś o podstawienie Izara.

Przynajmniej _ktoś_ był po jego stronie.

— Albo... – Napięcie przerwał francuski, kobiecy głos. Izar wiedział, że należał on do Madame Maxime, dyrektorki Beauxbatons. – Jak wcześniej wyjaśniła Minerwa, chłopiec mógł zrobić to sam. Najwyraźniej jest wystarczająco mądry. Na pewno pragnie chwały, rozgłosu…

— Ten chłopiec nie wydaje mi się kimś, kto poszukiwałby uwagi – przerwał jej ponury i głęboki baryton Snape’a.

— W takim razie dlaczego nie przyszedł na kolację? – zakwestionowała Maxime. – Pewnie czuł zbyt duże wyrzuty sumienia, by zmierzyć się z efektami swojego wykroczenia.

— A może… — wycedził Izar, schodząc na ostatni schodek i pojawiając się w oświetlonej przez ogień komnacie. Wszyscy odwrócili się ku niemu. – Mogłem być w bibliotece, kończąc swój esej na Zaklęcia. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Chociaż myślę, że wasza teoria brzmi bardziej… imponująco. – Izar zauważył, że w Izbie Pamięci zebrała się niezła grupka. Dyrektorzy i dyrektorki, Ministrowie z każdego z krajów, a także kilku profesorów. Był w niej również podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Tom Riddle. Czarny Pan stał pośrodku całej grupy, wyglądając absolutnie normalnie.

Ale Izar wiedział, że nie był ani trochę normalny. Za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna się poruszał, przyciągał na siebie uwagę. Nawet mając na sobie glamour, Riddle przygniatał wszystkich swoją obecnością. Dzisiaj jednak sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie pasywnego, nie wyrażając swojej opinii.

— Izarze. – Dumbledore wystąpił do przodu, marszcząc w niepokoju brwi. Podniósł silną rękę, zatrzymując blondynkę i towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę z aparatem od podejścia do Izara. – Nie teraz, Rito – rozkazał ostro starzec.

Rita Skeeter. Izar powstrzymał się od wykrzywienia, z całej siły walcząc teraz z tym, by na jego twarzy pozostał obojętny wyraz. Dumbledore otworzył usta, najprawdopodobniej zamierzając zapytać, czy Izar włożył swoje nazwisko do Czary, ale przerwano mu, zanim mógłby wypowiedzieć choćby słowo.

— To ten chłopak? – krzyknęła Maxime, spoglądając na niego z góry pod różnymi kątami, szukając tego, z którego najlepiej spoglądałoby się jej na Izara. – Nie wygląda na kogoś, kto miałby więcej niż trzynaście lat.

Izar skrzywił się, tym razem szyderczo.

— Gdybyśmy oceniali wiek na podstawie czyjegoś wzrostu, Madame, ty chyba musiałabyś… — Ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, sprawiając, że przerwał, zanim mógłby obrazić bardzo ważną postać we francuskim świecie. Izar powstrzymał się od upuszczenia ze wstydem oczu, chociaż zerknął na Snape’a, cicho dziękując mu za interwencję.

— Ślizgon – wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Rita, spoglądając pomiędzy Mistrzem Eliksirów a Izarem. W końcu, jaki inny uczeń czułby się tak komfortowo w obecności profesora Snape’a? – Od ponad trzydziestu lat nie było żadnego reprezentanta ze Slytherinu.

— Oczywiście – wycedził Izar. – Bo kruk na moich szkolnych szatach _wyjątkowo dobrze_ naśladuje węża – oświadczył sucho, spoglądając na kobietę, jakby była kompletną idiotką. Rita odchrząknęła, w końcu zauważając jego krukońskie szaty. Zmarszczyła nos, odwracając się, jak gdyby nie słyszała uwagi Izara.

Dłonie odwróciły go od Snape’a i Rity. Izar stanął twarzą w twarz z zaniepokojonym Albusem Dumbledore’em. Stary dyrektor wygiął trochę swój kręgosłup, aby móc jeszcze bardziej bezpośrednio spojrzeć w oczy Izara.

— Włożyłeś swoje nazwisko do Czary, Izarze?

Dumbledore odciągnął go na bok, chociaż wciąż nie wystarczająco daleko, aby ukryć ich rozmowę przed resztą zgromadzonych.

— Nie, dyrektorze. Nigdy nie umieściłbym swojego nazwiska w Czarze. Nie kręci mnie idea tego całego Turnieju. – Ich obserwatorzy wydali z siebie kilka prychnięć, ale Izar nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w miękkich, błękitnych oczach Dumbledore’a. Mężczyzna nie oskarżył go z góry, zamiast tego zadając szczere pytanie.

Dyrektor posłał mu miękki uśmiech, po raz kolejny się prostując.

— Masz jakikolwiek pomysł, kto mógłby umieści twoje imię w Czarze? Może jakieś podejrzenia?

— To mógł być jakiś starszy Krukon – mruknął Izar, zbyt późno zdając sobie sprawę, że być może nie była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć. Ale jeśli miał wyobrazić sobie kogoś, kto włożyłby jego nazwisko do Czary, przed oczami widział tylko starszych Krukonów. Czy to nie zaledwie dwa dni temu dali Izarowi do zrozumienia, że powinien przynieść chwałę ich Domowi?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi, wyglądając na szczerze zaskoczonego.

— Dlaczego twój własny Dom miałby chcieć sprowadzić na ciebie niebezpieczeństwo? – Izar odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na wiele znajdujących się w pokoju trofeów. – Izarze – naciskał delikatnie mężczyzna.

— Mieliśmy kilka sporów, to wszystko – rzucił szybko Izar.

— Dajmy chłopcu konkurować – rozbrzmiał nowy głos, rywalizując akcentem z tym posiadanym przez Norweskiego Ministra Magii.

Izar odwrócił się, natychmiast zatrzymując wzrok na wysokim brunecie, stojącym po drugiej stronie pokoju. Nastolatek miał na sobie szaty Durmstrangu i według Izara zachowywał się zdecydowanie zbyt wyniośle. Jego oczy śledziły postać Izara, a usta wykrzywiły się. Gdyby uczeń pozbył się ze swojej twarzy tego aroganckiego uśmieszku, Izar mógłby nawet powiedzieć, że wygląda w miarę przyzwoicie. Za wyjątkiem włosów. Chociaż mogłyby one wzbudzić zazdrość u wielu kobiet – swoją jedwabistością i prostością – to opadały na jedno z jego niebieskich oczu, prawdopodobnie w sposób, który uważał za modny. Izar nie sądził, by było to choćby trochę intrygujące.

Harrison wiedział, że chłopiec był reprezentantem Durmstrangu, a wysoki rudzielec za nim – Beauxbatons. Rudowłosy sprawiał wrażenie znacznie milszego, nawet przyjaznego, uśmiechając się lekko do Izara.

— W końcu – kontynuował szyderczo Norweg – jeśli o niego chodzi, to nie sądzę, by był w ogóle w stanie dosięgnąć pucharu.

Izar zjeżył się, mrużąc ostro oczy. Temat wzrostu był dla niego nieco drażliwy.

— I mówi to chłopiec, który nie może nic zobaczyć poprzez przysłaniające mu twarz włosy?

Zamiast złościć się lub obrazić, uczeń Durmstrangu rozszerzył szeroko oczy, po czym zwęził je. Prawie tak, jak gdyby _bawiła_ go riposta Izara. Lekki uśmiech przeszedł przez jego twarz, kiedy wpatrywał się w Krukona.

— Obawiam się, że bez względu na konsekwencje, pan… — zaczął Riddle, machając ręką na Izara, jak gdyby zapomniał jego imienia. Chłopiec musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna genialnie udawał polityka.

— Izar Harrison – podpowiedziała McGonagall, rzucając na Riddle’a okiem znad swoich okularów.

— Właśnie. Pan Harrison jest zobowiązany do rywalizowania, pomimo swojego młodego, „trzynastoletniego” wieku. Kiedy jego imię zostało wybrane przez Czarę, został zobligowany do uczestniczenia w Turnieju aż do ostatniego zadania. – Riddle wysłał Izarowi niemal zdegustowany grymas, zamieniając się w prostolinijnego polityka. – Wielka szkoda. Jeśli znajdziemy jakiś dowód, że to ty umieściłeś swoje nazwisko w Czarze, to zapewniam cię, chłopcze, że wyciągniemy z tego poważne konsekwencje. Tym razem wiele osób głosowało na sukces Wielkiej Brytanii.

Jego słowa były tak prawdziwe i tak pełne pewności siebie, że Izarowi trudno było nie uwierzyć w nie. Ale co Czarny Pan myślał o uczestnictwie Izara w tym Turnieju? Naprawdę był rozczarowany, że to imię Izara zostało wybrane? Trudno było mu to teraz stwierdzić i Izar wiedział, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie pozna prawdziwego zdania Riddle’a na ten temat.

Stojący obok milczącego Karkarowa Norweski Minister Magii wyglądał na tak oszołomionego jak Izar, a nawet nieco podejrzliwego.

— Spokojnie, panie Riddle. – Dumbledore stanął przed Izarem, ukrywając go przed wzrokiem polityka. – Pan Harrison jest równie winny, co reszta z nas. Nie mamy pewności, kto umieścił jego nazwisko w Czarze. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że będzie pan wpierał Izara, a nie go lekceważył.

Jeśli Dumbledore miał jakieś podejrzewania względem prawdziwej tożsamości Toma Riddle’a jako Czarnego Pana, to wiedział o niechęci Toma do czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. A teraz dyrektor wierzył, że obrzydzenie Riddle’a względem Izara było spowodowane jego pochodzeniem. Harrison pomyślał, że to dość genialny ruch ze strony Czarnego Pana. Jego pozycja jako śmierciożercy prawdopodobnie w życiu nie przyszłaby Dumbledore’owi na myśl.

— Zbierzcie się tutaj. – Rita przejęła kontrolę nad sytuacją, wskazując reprezentantom miejsce obok kominka. – Potrzebujemy zdjęcia do jutrzejszego artykułu. Oczywiście zrobimy więcej zdjęć w czasie ceremonii sprawdzania różdżek, ale musimy najpierw zaciekawić naszych czytelników. – Przestała być taka rozpromieniona, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak najlepiej ustawić wszystkich trzech reprezentantów.

 _Ceremonia sprawdzania różdżek_ … Izar zadumał się na chwilę, ignorując spojrzenie reprezentanta Durmstrangu.

— Harrison, możesz tam stanąć na krześle. Wtedy będziesz przynajmniej może choć trochę tak wysoki jak my. Mniej więcej… — Norweg uśmiechnął się szyderczo do Izara.

Krukon zerknął krótko na wspomniane krzesło, po czym przeszedł przez pokój. Był świadomy zaskoczenia, jakie pojawiło się na twarzach reszty zgromadzonych, kiedy podążył za rozkazem ucznia Durmstrangu, ale zignorował je, siadając na krześle. Przypominało trochę tron i Izar zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby wyglądać w nim na pełnego pewności siebie. Założył nogę na nogę, elegancko machając jedną z nich.

— Albo możecie również stanąć _wokół_ mnie – powiedział z pełnym zadowolenia uśmieszkiem, który wysłał Norwegowi.

Początkowo był całkowicie przerażony uczestniczeniem w takim Turnieju. Ale na widok tego chłopca z Durmstrangu, Izar zdał sobie sprawę, jak zabawne może stać się drażnienie jego arogancji. Tylko dlatego, że został reprezentantem Hogwartu nie oznaczało, że przez cały czas będzie znajdował się w centrum uwagi, prawda?

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie o projektach, które chciał zakończyć przed końcem tego roku. Poczuł natychmiastową niechęć.

Może zmiażdżenie tego Norwega wcale nie będzie takie zabawne, jak się wydawało. Nie, kiedy miał tak wiele do zrobienia.

Ten rok będzie kompletnym _chaosem._

 

**~*~**

 

Smukłe palce rozwinęły „Proroka Codziennego”, podczas gdy jego wolna ręka powędrowała w stronę kubka do herbaty. Bladoszare oczy dostrzegły stronę tytułową i mężczyzna parsknął, czytając nagłówek. Na to wyglądało, że znów ma w tym roku miejsce Turniej Trójmagiczny, tym razem odbywający się w Hogwarcie.

Ostre, grafitowe oczy przesunęły się po zdjęciu trzech reprezentantów, niezainteresowane, ale zarazem ciekawe. Zawsze zabawnie było sprawdzać, czy rozpoznaje nazwisko kogoś, kto pochodzi z rodziny, której członków znał z czasów szkolnych. Wydawało mu się, że od tego czasu minęły wielki, a przecież było to zaledwie szesnaście lat temu.

Jego wzrok natychmiast skupił się na siedzącym pośrodku chłopcu. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, po czym przyśpieszyło niebezpiecznie. Jego drżąca lewa ręka zderzyła się z filiżanką do herbaty, powodując, że delikatna porcelana rozbiła się o ziemię, rozlewając wszędzie gorący napój.

— Stworku! – krzyknął ochryple, co spowodowane było tym, że nie używał zbyt często swojego głosu. Wylana herbata poparzyła mu stopy, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bliżej przyciągając do siebie wydanie „Proroka”. Zadrżał. Ogarnęła go głęboka rozpacz. – Niech cię szlag, _Lily_!

Odrzucił od siebie gazetę i w przypływie wściekłości wyciągnął przed siebie ramię, spychając ze stołu wszystkie znajdujące się na nim porcelanowe naczynia. Warknął ze wściekłości.

— Mistrzu Regulusie – zapiszczał Stworek, robiąc krok do tyłu, kiedy tylko pojawił się w pokoju.

Regulus zaskomlał ciężko, opadając na krzesło, i ukrył w dłoniach swoją wykrzywioną w bólu twarz. Nic z tego, co myślał wcześniej o Lily, z tego, jak wiele cierpienia wywołała u Regulusa zdrada popełniona niemal piętnaście lat temu, nie mogło równać się z tym, z _tą_ zdradą. Nie, kiedy obejmowała ona jego dziecko. _Jego dziecko_.

— Jedziemy do Wielkiej Brytanii, Stworku. – Regulus wziął się w garść. Jego oczy zalśniły ostro. Z niechęcią spojrzał znów na „Proroka”, a jego oczy wręcz obsesyjnie przesunęły się po postaci tego chłopca. Jego imię, jak na ironię, brzmiało Izar. Była to nazwa gwiazdy w gwiazdozbiorze Wolarza, czyli w dokładnie tej samej konstelacji, w której znajdowała się również gwiazda Arkturus. W rodzie Blacków istniały już trzy pokolenia Arkturusów. Zresztą na tym nie koniec, bo takie też właśnie było drugie imię Regulusa.

Bardzo nie pasowało mu nazwisko chłopca. Harrison. Izar Harrison. Regulus przeczesał palcami włosy, mocno zaciskając przy tym zęby. _„Sierota, mugolskiego pochodzenia”_. W co, na Merlina, pogrywała sobie Lily?

— Wielkiej Brytanii, Mistrzu Regulusie? – powtórzył Stworek, którego uszy nagle oklapły. – Ale Czarny Pan, Mistrzu…

— To nie ma znaczenia – warknął trochę zbyt ostro Regulus. – Spakuj moje rzeczy. Wyruszamy tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.


	10. Część I Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** i bardzo jej za to dziękuję, jest wspaniała.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Izar pochylił głowę jeszcze bliżej swojego podręcznika, nie spoglądając w żadne wypełnione ciekawością oczy. Trudno było mu pogodzić się z byciem… zauważanym. Wcześniej coś takiego zdarzyło się mu wyłącznie w mugolskim sierocińcu, kiedy był jeszcze mały. A uwaga, jaką wtedy na sobie skupiał zdecydowanie nie była pozytywna. Zawsze był wyśmiewany i zastraszany, ponieważ Louis zrobił sobie z niego swoją osobistą zabawkę. Inne dzieciaki śmiało poszły w ślady Louisa, zachęcone tym, że Izar zawsze był mały jak na swój wiek. Wszyscy mugole, jakich spotkał Izar, zrobili z jego życia piekło.

Uwaga, która skupiała się na nim teraz, była jednak zupełnie inna.

Uczniowie nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszeli. Byli ciekawi. Zwłaszcza, kiedy po świecie rozeszło się, iż był zbyt młody, aby konkurować. Otaczające go zewsząd pogłoski, nieustające plotki oraz chichoty wprowadzały go w stan wielkiego oburzenia.

Izar pominął nawet śniadanie, nie chcąc mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Jego żołądek był całkowicie pusty i chłopak uświadomił sobie, że nie jadł niczego od czasu wczorajszego lunchu. Ponadto nie wiedział, kiedy będzie w stanie zjeść kolejny posiłek, gdyż sama myśl o wejściu do zatłoczonej Wielkiej Sali sprawiała, że jego żołądek skręcał się w niepokoju.

Po wczorajszym spotkaniu w Izbie Pamięci skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Czekała w nim na niego niezliczona ilość Krukonów, pragnąca dowiedzieć się, jak udało mu się przejść przez linię ograniczeń wiekowych. Izar minął ich bez słowa i zamknął się w swoim łóżku, zaciągając zasłony na resztę nocy.

Nie wiedział, kto włożył do Czary jego nazwisko. Wiedział jednak, że niemożliwe było wytropienie tej osoby. Miał już wystarczająco rzeczy do roboty; nie miał czasu, by do tego wszystkiego próbować się jeszcze dowiedzieć, kto go w to wszystko wpakował.

Kto by pomyślał, że w ciągu kilku godzin zmieni się z kogoś, kto jest nikim w kogoś, kogo wszyscy znają?

Izar siedział obecnie w klasie do obrony przed czarną magią, czekając na przybycie profesora Blacka. Reszta uczniów jazgotała bez ustanku o Turnieju, rzucając mu przez pokój spojrzenia, jak gdyby zaraz miał do nich doskoczyć i dołączyć do ich pełnych entuzjazmu rozmów. Mało prawdopodobne. Już prędzej rzuciłby w nich swoją książką, niż słuchał, jak wymyślają kolejne, coraz to bardziej zwariowane założenia.

Izar prychnął, chowając twarz za swoim podręcznikiem, kiedy zauważył, że Syriusz Black wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Ramiona mężczyzny były wyprostowane, a klatka piersiowa wyciągnięta do przodu. Wyglądał, jak gdyby ktoś, zanim wszedł do klasy, nadmuchał go jakimś zaklęciem.

— Dzień dobry – zaczął trochę ponuro Syriusz.

Izar przeniósł swoją książkę tak, by mógł bez problemu obserwować Syriusza, ale by przy tym wydawało się, że wciąż ją czyta. Następnie pozwolił, by jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po ciele nauczyciela. Ponieważ w klasie dzieliła ich mniejsza odległość niż w Wielkiej Sali, Izar zauważył, że Black posiada psotne rysy twarzy. Co go jednak bardziej zaniepokoiło to fakt, że oznaki, które wskazywały na jego dobry humor, wydawały się być nieco przytłumione.  Prawie tak, jak gdyby Syriusz był kiedyś pełnym humoru i radości młodym człowiekiem, ale z biegiem czasu nadeszło coś, co zmieniło jego sposób postrzegania świata.

Mężczyzna miał w sobie coś ponurego, co bardzo przypominało mu Lily Potter.

Izar otrząsnął się, nie chcąc _myśleć_ o swojej matce. Z drugiej strony jednak, zaledwie dziesięć stóp od niego stał jego wuj; wuj, który nawet nie wiedział o istnieniu swojego jedynego bratanka.

Syriusz stanął za biurkiem, spoglądając na rolkę pergaminu.

— Wywołam wasze nazwiska. Oświadczcie, proszę, że jesteście obecni. – Jego czarne pióro zanurzyło się w kałamarzu, zanim zaczął czytać listę.

Co ciekawe, Syriusz Black wydawał się mieć jakieś… zaburzenia osobowości. Mężczyzna skakał z podnieceniem, kiedy rozpoznawał jakieś nazwisko. A następnie zaczynał wypytywać ucznia o rodziców i krewnych. Izar obserwował, jak Anna Beth Tully, szóstoroczna Puchonka, zarumieniła się i odpowiedziała na entuzjastycznie zadawane przez Syriusza pytania. Po uzyskaniu kilku kolejnych odpowiedzi mężczyzna stwierdził, że najwyraźniej chodził do szkoły z jej matką i ojcem.

Izar uniósł brew, uważnie przypatrując się Blackowi. Trudno było go ocenić. Miał w sobie coś z dziecka, ale również ciemność, dojrzałą złowieszczość. Był człowiekiem, który wiele w swoim życiu widział i doświadczył już cierpienia. Był łagodnym i opiekuńczym dorosłym, ale zarazem figlarnym dzieckiem, które mogło być niezłym, znęcającym się nad innymi draniem.

Tak po prostu widział go Izar. Zazwyczaj bardzo dobrze oceniał innych ludzi, a Syriusz jak do tej pory sprawiał mu wiele problemów.

Oczywiście odpowiedź na to wszystko mogła leżeć w linii Blacków, której członkowie często łączyli się sami ze sobą. Ich kazirodztwo mogło wpłynąć na Syriusza Blacka bardziej, niż ten by się do tego przyznawał.

— Izar Harrison – głos Syriusza stał się słaby, bardzo kontrastując z jego wcześniejszym tonem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy skupiły się ostro na odwróconej twarzy mężczyzny. Syriusz nie uniósł wzroku znad pergaminu, jak robił to wcześniej w przypadku każdego innego ucznia. Izar zauważył, że zamiast tego jego palce ścisnęły się na krawędzi biurka, a szczęka zacisnęła uparcie. Och, człowiek _pragnął_ , niemal _musiał_ spojrzeć na Izara. Krukon był w stanie dostrzec, jak bardzo Black chce skupić na nim swoje spojrzenie.

— Tutaj, profesorze Black – wycedził Izar, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Syriusz sapnął, poddając się i zerkając na Izara kątem oka.

Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie Syriusza, Izar domyślił się, że miał on pewne podejrzenia względem jego pochodzenia. Poza tym wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. Usta mężczyzny zaciśnięte były mocno, sprawiając, że jego twarz pobladła nieco. Grafitowe oczy były zaś szeroko otwarte.

Nozdrza Syriusza zadrżały i mężczyzna zwrócił się w stronę swojego biurka, tępo wpatrując się w pergamin, zanim kontynuował odczytywanie listy. Izar odwrócił wzrok, szybko zauważając ciekawski wzrok Granger. Posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie i powrócił do swojej książki. Była irytującą szlamą, która zbyt często wpychała nos w nieswoje sprawy. Przez lata przyglądał się jej z daleka. Nie miała wielu przyjaciół, jeżeli jakichś w ogóle. Podobnie do Izara, wolała towarzystwo swoich książek, ale lubiła być przy tym w centrum uwagi, podczas gdy Izar preferował pozostanie w cieniu.

— Zerknąłem na konspekty waszych wcześniejszych nauczycieli. – Syriusz okrążył biurko, opierając się o nie. – I chociaż wszyscy odpowiednio wykładali cały materiał, istnieje obszar, nad którym musicie popracować. Obszar, który – co mówię jako auror — jest bardzo ważny dla każdej czarownicy i czarodzieja. 

Izar zamknął książkę, z zainteresowaniem słuchając słów mężczyzny.

— Pojedynki.

Harrison skrzywił się, pochmurniejąc. Pojedynki nie były jego mocną stroną. Nigdy wcześniej nie brał w żadnym udziału. Och, no cóż, dobra, to było _kłamstwo_. Brał raz i było to straszne. Chociaż Izar był mistrzem wszelkich słownych, pisemnych i praktycznych egzaminów, zawsze miał problemy z walką w pojedynku. Myślał zbyt analitycznie. Kiedy przychodziło do rzucenia zaklęcia, umysł podsuwał mu długą listę możliwości i Izar musiał prześledzić każdą z nich, zastanawiając się nad efektem każdego uroku i klątwy. To było śmieszne. W efekcie tego, pojedynki były czymś, czego Izar starał się za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

— W czasie tych zajęć zajmiemy się głównie praktyką. Chciałbym, abyście się do tego przygotowali i przeczytali dwa pierwsze rozdziały swojego podręcznika. Znajdziecie w nich etykietę i tradycję, których należy przestrzegać w czasie formalnego pojedynku. Przygotujcie o tym na następne zajęcia esej na pięć stóp.

Po całej klasie przetoczyły się jęki, przynajmniej od strony Puchonów. Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie, chichocząc.

— Tylko żartowałem. – Jego chichot zamilkł, kiedy Krukoni spojrzeli na niego tępo. Mężczyzna odchrząknął. – Nie zadam wam żadnego zadania domowego. Niemniej jednak spodziewam się, że wszyscy to _przeczytacie_. Przez resztę lekcji możecie posiedzieć w bibliotece i się tym zająć. Lub po prostu zostawić to na ostatni moment, jak ja kiedyś. – Mężczyzna minął uczniów, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. – Skończyłem na dziś.

Wyszedł przez drzwi, zanim jakikolwiek uczeń miałby szansę podnieść się z miejsca.

Uczniowie nie podnieśli się, szepcąc miedzy sobą o dziwnym zachowaniu Blacka. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by nauczyciel puścił klasę wcześniej – o niemal całą godzinę – lub wyszedł, zanim zrobią to uczniowie.

Izar uważał to za raczej zabawne. Odstraszył tego starszego czarodzieja. Miał nadzieję, że w ciągu semestru jego wujek pokaże trochę więcej _jaj_. Bo chociaż za satysfakcjonujące uważał obserwowanie, jak Syriusz kręci się niezręcznie, miło byłoby również zobaczyć w nim trochę rodzinnego podobieństwa pod względem charakteru.

— Jesteś spokrewniony z profesorem Blackiem? – Granger. Pochyliła się nad biurkiem, szepcząc do niego.

Izar zwrócił najpierw uwagę na jej duże dwa siekacze, a następne na jej odrażające, ciekawskie spojrzenie.

— Obaj mamy czarne włosy, bladą cerę i penisa. Jeśli sądzisz, że to wystarczy, abym był spokrewniony z profesorem Blackiem, obawiam się, że takie samo pytanie musiałabyś zadać połowie hogwarckich uczniów. Jestem jednak pewny, że _ci_ byliby bardziej chętni do rozmawiania z tobą. – Izar spakował swoje rzeczy, ignorując rumieniącą się Granger. Była pewnie strasznie oburzona, że _ośmielił_ się wypowiedzieć słowo „penis” w obecności dziewczyny.

Zanim zdążyłby odejść, zatrzymała go ponownie.

— Izarze – powiedziała bez tchu. – Zauważyłam, że opuszczasz posiłki… to nie jest dobre dla wciąż rosnącego chłopca. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ten chłopiec został ogłoszony reprezentantem Hogwartu. – Zanim Izar mógłby wyrzucić z siebie zgryźliwy komentarz, który miał właśnie na języku, dziewczyna kontynuowała. Pochyliła się, rozejrzała i zniżyła głos. – Dokładnie pod Wielką Salą znajduje się portret miski z owocami. Połaskocz znajdującą się na nim gruszkę, a możesz być zaskoczony wynikiem.

Zachowywała się tak, jak gdyby ćwiczyła wcześniej tą zagadkę. Wysłała mu nawet tajemniczy uśmiech, po czym wyszła z klasy.

Izar stał sztywno, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zmyć ze swoich szat jej zarazki, czy podążyć za jej radą.

Zrobił i to, i to.

 

**~*~**

 

_Izarze,_

_Boli mnie to, że muszę pisać do ciebie tak nieoficjalnie, tak potajemnie, skoro jedynym, czego pragnę, jest otwarte porozmawianie z tobą. Muszę się jednak z tobą zobaczyć, twarzą w twarz. Wiem, że jesteś wystarczająco mądry, aby nie ufać mizernemu listowi, dlatego zgodzę się pójść na kompromis, abyś pozbył się swojej niepewności._

_Możemy spotkać się w miejscu publicznym, najlepiej w Świńskim Łbie. W następny weekend odbywa się wycieczka do Hogsmeade, mam rację? Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to wejść do tego pubu. Sam do ciebie podejdę. Nie musisz być względem mnie nieufny. Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę._

_Rozpaczliwie czekający na twoje przybycie do Świńskiego Łba,_

_R._

Izar ścisnął podarty i pognieciony kawałek papieru, krzywiąc się w stronę znajdującej przed nim kamiennej ściany. Otrzymał ten list kilka dni temu; a dokładniej dnia, kiedy odbyła się jego pierwsza lekcja z Syriuszem Blackiem. Minął od tego czasu prawie tydzień i w już nadchodzący weekend, jutro, miała odbyć się wycieczka do pobliskiej wioski. Izar miał swoje podejrzenia co do tego, kto był autorem tego listu. I zdecydowanie nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Regulus Arkturus Black, uznany za martwego czarodziej, który zdradził Lorda Voldemorta.

A zatem, dlaczego Regulus skontaktował się teraz z Izarem?

Znał powód.

Wszystko spowodowane było tym, iż jego imię i fotografia ukazały się niedawno w gazetach. Był teraz „dostrzegany” przez mieszkańców Hogwartu i, bez wątpienia, również opinię publiczną. Regulus musiał to zauważyć i poczuł potrzebę skontaktowania się z Izarem, swoim _bękarczym_ synem. Czy mężczyzna pragnął nawiązać z nim dobre stosunki teraz, kiedy Izar mógł przynieść sławę ich rodowemu nazwisku? W końcu Izar nigdy nie mógł zostać szanowanym Blackiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego matka była szlamą. A może myślał, że Izar będzie mógł jakoś pomóc mu uciec przed wywołaną jego zdradą furią Voldemorta?

Uniósł wargę, zaciskając z obrzydzeniem zęby. Wiedział, że lepiej nie stawiać się za Regulusem. Był jednak niezmiernie ciekawy. Musiał powstrzymać swoje zainteresowanie. Bez względu na to, co się wydarzy, Izar nie godził się na to, aby zaakceptować Regulusa.

— Izarze!

Harrison schował list, zachowując kamienną twarz, kiedy Daphne ruszyła do niego przez korytarz. Przez dobry tydzień Izarowi udawało się pozostać w cieniu i zdystansować od wszelkiej kierowanej na niego uwagi. Dzięki Granger znalazł kuchnię i nie musiał martwić się głodowaniem. Inaczej już dawno umarłby z głodu, bo po prostu nie chciał wchodzić do Wielkiej Sali w czasie posiłków. Było w niej zbyt wielu czarodziejów, którzy chcieli się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i poklepać go po plechach.

To było niepokojące.

Wcześniej, gdy został ogłoszony, myślał, że nie będzie tak źle. Całkowicie się wtedy mylił. Nienawidził całej tej uwagi. I niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż powrócić do swoich cieni, stać się znów nieznanym nikomu Krukonem.

— Już zbyt długo mnie unikałeś, chłopcze – narzekała żwawo niska czarownica. Skrzydełka jej nosa rozszerzyły się, jeszcze bardziej okazując mu jej niezadowolenie. – Nie zamierzam już dłużej tego znosić, rozumiesz mnie?

Izar spojrzał na nią, napotykając jej ciemnozielone oczy.

— Tak, madam – odparł beznamiętnie, przyzwyczajony do jej absurdalnych żądań.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się, a ręce oparły się na biodrach.

— Jestem szczerze zaskoczona, jak łatwo udaje ci się znikać. Gdybyś faktycznie posiadał kogoś takiego jak ja, kto by się tobą opiekował, wywołałbyś u niego niezły atak serca, znikając na tak długo. Wiedziałam, że wciąż żyjesz tylko dzięki temu, iż mamy razem kilka zajęć. Ale potem po prostu… _znikasz_ , kiedy tylko się kończą. – Brzmiała na strapioną i Izar mimowolnie uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie byłeś na żadnym posiłku i nie pojawiałeś się na korytarzach po zajęciach.

— Wybacz mi – odparł, nie mając najmniejszych wyrzutów sumienia. – Po prostu nie lubię uwagi, jaka jest na mnie kierowana. Wolę trzymać się od niej z daleka.

Pochyliła się, mocno okręcając rękę wokół jego ramienia. Odsunęła go od ściany i pociągnęła korytarzem, idąc z nim ramię w ramię.

— W końcu będziesz musiał wyjść z cienia, Izarze. Wkrótce staniesz się dorosłym mężczyzną. Takim, który będzie musiał nawiązywać kontakty z innymi ludźmi, politykami. Muszę z tobą nad tym popracować, wyszkolić cię.

Izar powstrzymał się od parsknięcia, chociaż nie zrobił nic, aby ukryć swój rozbawiony uśmieszek.

— Tylko dlatego, że jestem reprezentantem Hogwartu, Daphne, nie znaczy, że zacznę nagle grać w polityczne gierki.

Spojrzała na niego gniewnie spode łba.

— Nie mówię tylko o Turnieju, Izarze. Niedługo skończysz szkołę. A wtedy będziesz musiał poradzić sobie na własną rękę. Będziesz miał pracę. Co zrobisz, jeśli skończysz w Ministerstwie? Musisz poznać etykietę tych gierek. Jak inaczej myślisz, że utrzymasz swoją pozycję pośród miłośników czarodziejów czystej krwi?

Nie planował pracować w głównym sektorze Ministerstwa. Daphne nic nie wiedziała o tym, że Izar zdobył już swoją wymarzoną pracę na niższych poziomach Ministerstwa, wśród Niewymownych. Nie miał w planach robienia czegokolwiek innego. Jedyne, co pragnął zmienić w swojej pracy, było wytwarzaniem eksperymentów rzeczywiście użytecznych dla populacji czarodziejów. A skoro już o tym myślał… Izar miał nadzieję, że Owen, szef Niewymownych, nie każe mu w czasie najbliższego lata znów powrócić do tworzenia zmieniaczy czasu.

— Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie poradzić sobie w otoczeniu jeszcze większej ilości ludzi z twojego środowiska społecznego, Daphne. Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pragnę dyskutować, jest wybór spinki do włosów przez Pansy Parkinson.

Posłała mu pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie.

— Nigdy nie mówimy o takich sprawach, Izarze.

— Och, jasne. – Izar skinął głową. – Oczywiście, mój brak wspomnień na temat imprez społecznych boleśnie  odzwierciedla brak mojego zainteresowania takimi… sprawami.

— Nie masz wyjścia – prychnęła Daphne, wolną ręką przerzucając swoje blond włosy. – Pewnego dnia sprawię, że będziesz się tym cieszył. Będziesz równie dobry, co każdy mężczyzna czystej krwi.

Izar mruknął coś, zupełnie tym niezainteresowany.

Zanim mogliby wtopić się w ruchliwy tłum na korytarzu, Daphne zatrzymała się, pociągając za sobą Izara. Jej prawe ramię wciąż okręcone było wokół ręki Izara, ale wolną ręką zaczęła grzebać w powieszonej na jej ramieniu torbie.

— Zrobiłam coś. Albo raczej zaprojektowałam coś dla uczniów Hogwartu. A jeszcze dokładniej, zaprojektowałam to z myślą o tobie.

Wyciągnęła ciemnobłękitną opaskę, na której pięknie wykaligrafowane było: _Kibicuj Izarowi Harrisonowi._ Zanim Izar mógłby coś powiedzieć, słowa zmieniły się, głosząc: _Kibicuj Hogwartowi._

— Mają być noszone na przedramieniu. Szczególnie wśród Ślizgonów pojawił się ostatnio trend zakładania ich na lewe przedramiona. – Wysłała mu znaczące spojrzenie, wręczając opaskę. Teraz, kiedy stali w oświetlonym korytarzu, Izar zauważył, że Daphne również taką ma. – Pomyślałam, że to wspaniały pomysł, na wypadek gdybyś musiał w czasie któregoś z zadań okazać kawałek swojej skóry. Nigdy nie wiesz, co się stanie; musisz być zawsze przygotowany.

Izar wziął opaskę, czując małe wzruszenie. A _nigdy_ nie był sentymentalny.

— Wiesz? – Dotknął jedwabistej opaski, wpatrując się w znajdujące na niej słowa.

— Oczywiście, że wiem – wyszeptała cicho. – Byłam tam w czasie twojej inicjacji. Większość uczniów Hogwartu stała z tyłu, w grafitowych maskach, ale wszędzie bym cię rozpoznała. Czarny Pan był bardzo rozpromieniony, kiedy dawał ci Znak. – Jej wargi zadrżały lekko, podczas gdy oczy rozszerzyły się z podekscytowaniem. – Jest ci bardzo przychylny, wiesz? Wielu śmierciożerców jest o to zazdrosnych.

Izar prychnął, wsadzając opaskę do swojej torby. Z pewnością będzie ją nosił pod swoimi szatami. Ukryje ona Mroczny Znak przed spojrzeniami innych. Chociaż Lord Voldemort nie był jeszcze powszechnie znany na świecie, ten tatuaż nie był czymś, czym chciałby się chwalić.

— Mówię poważnie, Izarze. Powinieneś być ostrożny. Wielu uczniów, którzy są śmierciożercami, dość jasno kwestionowało to, dlaczego Czarny Pan jest przychylny względem… — urwała, a jej zwykle chłodna fasada lekko się zachwiała.

— Chcą wiedzieć, dlaczego jest przychylny względem szlamy? – odgadł Izar.

— Robią błąd, oceniając cię bez głębszego przyjrzenia się całej sprawie – żachnęła się, gładząc czule szaty Izara. – Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś o tym, że to _oni_ mogli włożyć do Czary twoje nazwisko?

— Zazdrośni Ślizgoni, którzy chcą usunąć mnie ze swojej drogi? Być może. – Izar zamyślił się. Ze wszystkich możliwości, ta brzmiała dość prawdopodobnie. – Ale Czarny Pan nie jest mi przychylny. Tylko dlatego, że dał mi na początku srebrną maskę nie znaczy, że jestem jakoś szczególnie faworyzowany.

— Mów co chcesz, Izarze. – Wygładziła dłońmi przednią część swojej szaty, po czym odwróciła się. – Powinieneś przygotować się do ceremonii sprawdzania różdżek. Jestem pewna, że reprezentant Norwegii z dużą arogancją podchodzi do twojego unikania ludzkiej społeczności. – Zmrużyła oczy. – Wiesz, że Lukas Steinar jest synem Norweskiego Ministra Magii, prawda?

— Lepiej pozostawię temat twojej znajomości mojego terminarza bez komentarza. Na razie. – Izar starał się trzymać z dala od tematu Lucasa, jako że nie, nie wiedział, iż jest on synem Norweskiego Ministra Magii. Gdyby Daphne się o tym dowiedziała, w życiu nie pozwoliłaby Izarowi zapomnieć o tej ignorancji.

— Spodziewam się, że usiądziesz dzisiaj przy mnie w czasie kolacji – zawołała za nim, kiedy pośpiesznie odszedł do przyciemnionego korytarza.

Izar nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że nie pojawi się na dzisiejszych posiłkach. Zamierzał unikać opinii publicznej tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

Zerknął na stary zegarek kieszonkowy, który ukradł jednemu z mugolskich dzieci z sierocińca. Był trochę spóźniony. Ale od pomieszczenia, w którym odbywała się ceremonia, dzieliło go jeszcze tylko kilka kroków. Wiedział jednak, że jeżeli będzie uczestniczył w niej Tom Riddle, to później _na pewno_ wygłosi Izarowi o tym niezłe kazanie. Jego Czarny Znak piekł ostatnio, jak gdyby mężczyzna nie był z niego zadowolony. Bez względu na to, jak wiele myśli poświęcił temu Harrison, wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć, co w jego zachowaniu mogło tak bardzo zdenerwować Czarnego Pana.

Wreszcie dochodząc do klasy, Izar otworzył drzwi, mrugając ze zdziwienia spowodowanego tym, jak niewielki był to pokój.

Większość stolików zostało zepchniętych pod ściany, dzięki czemu na środku zrobiło się trochę miejsca. Kilka z nich zostało ze sobą połączonych i właśnie umieszczano za nimi sześć krzeseł przeznaczonych dla sędziów. Wszyscy byli już obecni i zwrócili wzrok na Izara, kiedy wszedł.

Krukon cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, spoglądając na dwóch reprezentantów, którym towarzyszyła Rita Skeeter i jej fotograf, Boza. Ale co najważniejsze, Izar zwrócił uwagę na srebrnowłosego mężczyznę stojącego w rogu. Ollivandera.

— Panie Harrison — Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca, z ciepłym uśmiechem wprowadzając Izara głębiej do sali. Starzec ubrany był w fiołkowo-różowe szaty, które miały na sobie wzór małego półksiężyca. Izar był tym raczej rozbawiony.

— Dyrektorze – przywitał się leniwie, przyglądając się, jak jeden z księżyców na szatach Dumbledore’a wzniósł do góry swoje ramiona i pomachał nimi. – Podobają mi się pańskie szaty, są bardzo pomysłowe.

Mężczyzna rozpromieniał się, a jego oczy błysnęły zza okularów-połówek.

— Dziękuję, mój chłopcze. – Dyrektor zatrzymał się, po czym pochylił i mruknął do ucha Izara: — Jeśli chcesz, mogę dać ci namiary na mojego krawca.

Mroczny Znak Izara zapiekł ostro, ale chłopiec niczego po sobie nie pokazał.

— Może później, dyrektorze – podziękował Izar, zerkając na znajdującego się za dyrektorem Czarnego Pana. Tom Riddle nawet nie patrzył na Harrisona; jego uwaga zamiast tego skupiona była na leżących na stole papierach.

— Teraz, gdy wszyscy są już obecni… — kontynuował Dumbledore, kiedy posadził Izara przed sędziami. Chłopiec siedział teraz sztywno obok Lukasa, ignorując jego obecność. — …chciałbym, abyście poznali tegorocznych sędziów. Z Hogwartu mamy mnie samego, a także pana Toma Riddle’a, podsekretarza Ministra Magii. Korneliusz Knot niestety nie mógł zająć tego miejsca. Ma wiele spraw, którymi musi się zająć w Ministerstwie.

Izar z trudem powstrzymał się przed wybuchnięciem ironicznym śmiechem. Był pewien, że Knot został zmanipulowany przez swojego podsekretarza do odstąpienia mu stanowiska sędziego.

Riddle skinął głową do reprezentantów, na krótko zatrzymując wzrok na Izarze, który po chwili odwrócił nonszalancko. Czarny Pan był na niego z jakiegoś powodu zdenerwowany. A Izar nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o co mu mogło chodzić. Miał swoje podejrzenia, ale nie było sposobu, by mogły zostać one potwierdzone.

— Z Durmstrangu pozycję sędziego obejmie dyrektor Karkarow i Minister Bjørn Steinar.

Bjørn Steinar był bardzo podobny do swojego syna. Obaj mieli w sobie zimną nonszalancję i promieniowali pewną siebie ważnością. Włosy Bjørna były brązowe, zupełnie inne od czarnych, które posiadał Lukas, jednak obaj mieli takie same jaskrawobłękitne oczy. Nie był tak atrakcyjny jak jego syn. Zamiast tego miał w sobie charyzmę, która sprawiała, że stawał się bardzo zauważalny. Izarowi nie podobał się. Może to dlatego, że nie za bardzo podobał mu się Lukas. Bez względu jednak na to, jaki był ku temu powód, Izar nie zamierzał ufać Norweskiemu Ministrowi Magii.

— I wreszcie, Beauxbatons zaproponowało dyrektor Maxime i Ministra Serge Roux.

Natomiast tych dwoje Francuzów wyglądało dość zabawnie, siedząc koło siebie. Maxime była bardzo wysoka i dość duża, podczas gdy Minister Roux był o wiele mniejszy, zarówno pod względem masy, jak i wysokości. Miał na nosie ciężkie okulary, a jego długie, siwe włosy związane były na karku. Siedzenie przy tym stole wydawało się go nużyć. Nie skinął również głową w stronę żadnego z uczniów, jak zrobili to pozostali. Spojrzał jedynie na Dumbledore’a, jak gdyby pytając, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

Izar poczuł do niego sympatię.

— Zadanie zrelacjonowania tegorocznego Turnieju przydzielone zostało Ricie Skeeter. Będzie przyglądała się sprawdzaniu waszych różdżek.

— Mam również nadzieję na zrobienie kilku zdjęć – dodała ochoczo dziennikarka, mrugając dość sugestywnie w stronę Izara. – Aparat dość wybrednie wybiera osoby, które lubi, a wydaje mi się, że raczej spodobał mu się najmłodszy z reprezentantów. – Oczy zgromadzonych zwróciły się w stronę Izara, który pozostał w swojej pochylonej do przodu, niemal znudzonej pozycji, biorąc przykład z Rouxa. Prędzej go piekło pochłonie, niż pozwoli Ricie zbliżyć się do siebie z aparatem.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, wskazując Ollivanderowi, że powinien do nich podejść.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, Rito – zgodził się beztrosko Dumbledore, kładąc dłoń na upiornej postaci wytwórcy różdżek. – Chciałbym przedstawić wam eksperta od tworzenia różdżek, pana Ollivandera. Przyjrzy się on dzisiaj waszym różdżkom i upewni, że nie będziecie mieli z nimi problemów w czasie Turnieju. – Niebieskie oczy dyrektora zatrzymały się na rudowłosym reprezentancie Beauxbatons. – Panie Beaumont, może zaczniemy od pana?

Izar z ciekawością przyglądał się całemu procesowi. Wydawało mu się, że Ollivander posiada względem różdżek jakiś szósty zmysł. Był w stanie określić ich długość, drewno, z jakiego zostały wykonane i rdzeń, nawet jeśli nie był osobiście ich wytwórcą. Zaintrygowało to Izara, a wśród jego problemów wydawało się zalśnić leciuteńkie światełko nadziei. Ollivander _musiał_ znać różdżkę Toma Riddle’a. Izar był pewny, że kiedy Riddle był młodym chłopcem uzyskał ją właśnie u Ollivandera.

Rdzeniem różdżki Cypriana Beaumonta był włos wili , a reprezentanta Durmstrangu – włókno ze smoczego serca. W jego opinii doskonale pasowało ono do Steinara.

Kiedy Luckas ponownie zajął miejsce, Harrison wymienił z nim pełne żaru spojrzenie.

— Izarze. – Dumbledore dał mu znak ręką, a jego brwi uniosły się z ciekawości.

Wstając ze swojego krzesła, Izar zbliżył się do Ollivandera, dokładnie przypominając sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z tym mężczyzną, kiedy miał jedenaście lat.

— Ach, pan Harrison. – Wydawało mu się, że Ollivander sięgnął po jego różdżkę z nieco większym entuzjazmem. – Doskonale pamiętam tą szczególną różdżkę. Jedenaście cali, palisander indyjski, włos wyjątkowo upartego i dumnego testrala. – Izar nie zareagował, kiedy wyczuł na sobie szydercze spojrzenie Riddle’a.

Srebrne oczy przyjrzały się uważnie Izarowi, a na twarzy staruszka uformował się mały uśmiech.

— Powiem teraz to samo, co powiedziałem ci pięć lat temu, panie Harrison. Twoja różdżka jest niezwykle nieustępliwa i przeznaczona do wielkich rzeczy.

Wytwórca machnął różdżką Izara, sprawiając, że z jej końca wystrzelił strumień wina.

Dumbledore zaklaskał radośnie, dziękując Ollivanderowi. Zanim Izar mógłby zrozumieć, co się dzieje, kiedy tylko staruszek wyszedł za drzwi wszyscy wstali i nastał chaos. Jak na tak podeszłego wiekiem człowieka, wytwórca różdżek poruszał się naprawdę szybko. Rita zaczęła zbierać wszystkich do wspólnej fotografii i Izar szybko wyślizgnął się na drugi plan, pośpiesznie wymykając się z pokoju.

— Gdzie znów podział się ten chłopiec? – Izar usłyszał za sobą głos Rity, kiedy szybko wspinał się po schodach.

— Panie Ollivander! – zawołał Izar. Srebrnowłosy mężczyzna zatrzymał się, obracając w stronę Izara i spoglądając na niego z ciekawością, kiedy ten zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. – Przepraszam, jeżeli zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale jestem ciekawy, czy pamięta pan każdą różdżkę, jaką kiedykolwiek sprzedał?

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. – Ollivander uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Każda różdżka zajmuje jakieś miejsce w moim umyśle. Zawsze spędzam z nią trochę czasu, zanim ją sprzedam.

Izar zapragnął porozmawiać z Ollivanderem w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Mężczyzna był fascynujący i prawdopodobnie posiadał wielką wiedzę na temat rdzeni różnych różdżek. Być może Izar mógłby z nim kiedyś więcej o tym porozmawiać, gdyby okazało się, że utknął w martwym punkcie w swoich badaniach nad Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Mógłby pan może przypomnieć sobie różdżkę Toma Marvolo Riddle’a? Jestem ciekawy, czy rdzeń jego różdżki jest równie utalentowany, co jego charakter.

Twarz Ollivandera pociemniała, a uśmiech stał się bardziej wymuszony.

— Przykro mi, panie Harrison, ale obawiam się, że pan Riddle poprosił mnie o zachowanie tajemnicy w sprawach dotyczących jego różdżki. – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. – Co dziwne, zrobił to dzisiaj, zaraz przed rozpoczęciem się ceremonii.

Izara ogarnęła trwoga.

Voldemort nie mógł przecież wiedzieć, że Izar poszukuje tych informacji, prawda?

— Ja… i tak panu dziękuję, panie Ollivander – oznajmił Izar, myślami będąc jednak daleko.

Odwrócił się, zastanawiając, gdzie powinien się udać.

— Izarze – zawołał do niego głos ze szczytu schodów.

Czując, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej, powoli podniósł swoje grafitowo-zielone oczy, spoglądając w zaczarowane na brązowo oczy Voldemorta. Usta mężczyzny wygięły się, kiedy ten przywołał do siebie Izara palcem.

— Wracaj do środka, ty, dyrektor Dumbledore i ja musimy ustawić się do wspólnego zdjęcia.

Czując się w tym momencie pokonanym, Izar powoli wspiął się po schodach. Kiedy jego palce przesunęły się lekko po ukrytym w kieszeni pogniecionym pergaminie, poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zniechęcony.

Wszystko _musiało_ się w końcu ułożyć.

Prawda?


	11. Część I Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Hogsmeade wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak za każdym razem, kiedy Izar odwiedzał je wcześniej. Było zatłoczone, zabiegane i pełne _nieokrzesanych_ ludzi. To dlatego właśnie unikał uczestniczenia w wycieczkach do tej wioski.

Wraz z tłumem kierował się w stronę Świńskiego Łba. Jego twarz ukrywał zarzucony na głowę kaptur, bo jeżeli ktoś by go rozpoznał, z pewnością skierowałby na niego uwagę innych i najprawdopodobniej skończyłoby się to tym, że kilku uczniów poszłoby za nim do pubu. Zresztą nie tylko uczniów, a pewnie również i dorosłych.

Syknął na przysadzistą kobietę, która wbiła mu łokieć w brzuch.

— Trzymaj ręce przy sobie, kiedy się tak żałośnie zataczasz, ty okropna kobieto! – warknął Izar, czym przysporzył sobie ostrego spojrzenia czarownicy.

Wyślizgnął się z tłumu i w końcu dotarł do zakurzonego i startego progu Świńskiego Łba. Przybył tutaj, ale czy był gotowy na to, co go czeka?

Uznając swoje obawy za śmieszne, Izar otworzył drzwi do pubu, słuchając wydawanego przez nie znajomego pisku. Był już tutaj wcześniej kilka razy, znajdując w tym dziwnym pubie miejsce ucieczki. Owszem, klienci byli dość podejrzani, ale to mu się podobało. Większość uczniów uciekała z tego pubu tak szybko, jak tylko była w stanie. Nie krzątały się w nim żadne hałaśliwe dzieciaki.

Za ladą stał Aberforth Dumbledore, którego zapadnięte oczy obserwowały uważnie Izara, podczas gdy ten ściągnął swój kaptur. Kiedy twarz Izara została ujawniona, po zwykle markotnej twarzy Aberfortha przesunął się mały uśmieszek. Ale nie tylko jego zadowolił ten widok. Siedzący obok drzwi mężczyzna zagruchał wulgarnie, a jego nikczemne oczy przesunęły się obsesyjnie po sylwetce Izara.

— _Hejooo_ , szkrabie – wyszeptał mężczyzna tak cicho, by tylko Izar to usłyszał, po czym zachichotał. Jedynym widocznym pod kapturem elementem jego twarzy były bardzo zniszczone zęby i spierzchnięte usta.

— Cześć, Aberforthcie – przywitał się cicho Izar, mijając włóczęgę i podchodząc z wdziękiem do pustego baru. Nie chciał spoglądać na resztę znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób, zbyt zdenerwowany stawieniem czoła ojcu. Pozwolił, by to Regulus do niego podszedł, nie na odwrót.

Izar starał się uniknąć przesunięcia po ziemi swoim jedynym przyzwoitym płaszczem. Podłoga była taka brudna… Wyglądała tak, jak gdyby pub został zbudowany na gołej ziemi. Zewnętrzną stroną dłoni wytarł kurz i brud ze stołka, zanim na nim usiadł.

— Izarze – chrząknął Aberforth, rękami przecierając kubek, który nie był w najlepszym stanie. – Słyszałem, że udało ci się zdobyć odrobinę chwały – mężczyzna wymamrotał coś w tym stylu. Trudno było usłyszeć go poprzez tę jego gęstą brodę.

— Tak – wycedził Izar. – Wiecznej chwały.

Przyglądające się Izarowi jasnoniebieskie oczy mogły rywalizować z tymi posiadanymi przez starszego brata Aberfortha.

— Nie jesteś z tego wyboru zbyt szczęśliwy, co?

Izar wysłał mężczyźnie mały uśmieszek.

— Och, a skąd niby taki pomysł?

Aberforth chrząknął, chwytając wypolerowany – albo może raczej na wpół wypolerowany – kubek i nalał do niego trochę płynu.

— Masz trochę kremowego, na mój koszt. – Starszy mężczyzna przesunął kubek po barze, rozlewając płyn za jego krawędź, kiedy Izar zatrzymał go dłonią. Nieco zaskoczony chłopiec spojrzał na dość brudny kubek. Aberforth nie był zbytnio znany z rzucania na lewo i prawo darmowymi drinkami.

— Nie, nie, mogę za to zapłacić… — urwał niepewnie, przesuwając rękami po kieszeniach. Wiedział, że nie miał przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Cholera, _kiedy_ w ogóle miał ze sobą jakieś pieniądze?

— Nie wydurniaj się – warknął Aberforth, wyjmując kolejną brudną szklankę, którą zaczął polerować. Szmata, którą trzymał w ręce miała pełno dziur i pozostałości po wcześniejszych brudnych naczyniach. Izar zmusił się do zapamiętania, że Madame Pomfrey była w stanie wyleczyć rozstrojone żołądki, na wypadek gdyby kiedyś nabawił się czegoś z powodu picia z takiego brudnego kieliszka. – Kiedy wygrasz Turniej, będziesz mógł zapłacić mi za to trzykrotnie większą sumę.

Izar pochylił się, sącząc unoszącą się na płynie pianę. Rozgrzała ona jego gardło, a następnie ciało, kiedy ciepło przesunęło się wzdłuż żołądka. Był świadomy tego, że pierwszy łyk, może dwa, będą prawdopodobnie jedynymi, z których będzie w stanie czerpać przyjemność. Wyczuł, że ktoś podchodzi do niego od tyłu.

 

**~*~**

 

Zdjęcia w gazecie w ogóle nie przedstawiały go w odpowiednio dobrym i obiektywnym świetle.

Regulus spojrzał na Izara spod swojego kaptura, owijając palce wokół kubka. Pierścienie, które się na nich znajdowały stuknęły o szkło, a on pochylił się do przodu, napawając się widokiem swojego syna. Nie zbliżył się do niego od razu, a zdecydował przyjrzeć mu z daleka.

Dość szybko spostrzegł, że Izar wyglądał podobnie jak on, kiedy był w jego wieku. Albo raczej miał w sobie wiele cech charakterystycznych dla Blacków. Jednak pomimo tego, że jako piętnastolatkowie byli do siebie podobni, Regulus stwierdził, że Izar był zdecydowanie bardziej idealny i piękny. On sam był trochę niezgrabny i posiadał wiele wad, z Izara natomiast wszystko wręcz _promieniało_.

Mieli podobne włosy, u obu były one atramentowo czarne i falowane, przez co kręciły się przy końcach. Izar posiadał ostre rysy Blacków, arystokratycznie wystające kości policzkowe, delikatność i ostrą linię szczęki. Prosty nos znajdował się w idealnym miejscu nad pełnymi wargami. A jego oczy… nawet ze swojego miejsca Regulus był w stanie zobaczyć, że ich zarys był dokładnie taki sam jak Lily. Miały kształt migdałów, a ich grafitowy odcień zabarwiony był okruszkami żywej zieleni.

Regulus w żadnym wypadku nie powiedziałby, że jego syn wygląda kobieco. To byłoby obrazą zarówno dla niego, jak i Izara. Zamiast tego, określiłby go mianem kogoś oszołamiająco arystokratycznego.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o drobną posturę Izara, to również Regulus był kiedyś mały jak na swój wiek. Przyśpieszenie wzrostu w jego wypadku nastąpiło znacznie później niż u reszty rówieśników, bo dopiero wtedy, gdy miał osiemnaście lat.

Czy to samolubne z jego strony, że cieszy się, iż Izar wygląda bardziej jak on niż Lily? Nie. Miał całkowite prawo do czucia dumy z tego powodu. Izar miał nawet wdzięk typowy dla rodziny Blacków. A z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, był w stanie usłyszeć suchy, cyniczny ton głosu swojego syna. Nie było to coś, czego Regulus spodziewał się od kogoś tak atrakcyjnego jak Izar. Już bardziej oczekiwał, że ton chłopca będzie pełny pewności siebie, jeśli nie arogancji.

Zamiast tego z rozbawieniem zauważył, że całkiem dobrze naśladował głos Severusa Snape’a.

Było wiele rzeczy, których nie wiedział o swoim synu. Do diabła, nic w ogóle o nim nie wiedział. Lily musiała go wychować. Tylko dlaczego, w takim razie, jego nazwisko brzmiało „Harrison”? Dlaczego Izar miał na sobie szaty, które wyglądały, jakby były z drugiej ręki? I adidasy, które sprawiały wrażenie raczej poturbowanych?

Przyjrzał się szatom Izara, zauważając kolory Ravenclawu. Na początku Regulus poczuł krótkie rozczarowanie, że Izar nie został Ślizgonem jak reszta jego rodziny. Zniknęło ono jednak, kiedy przypomniał sobie o tym, jakim szacunkiem obdarzało się Krukonów i jak genialni oni byli. Zarówno Lily, jak i Regulus byliby wspaniałymi Krukonami. W końcu oboje skończyli jako Niewymowni, chociaż w przypadku Regulusa praca ta była bardzo krótka.

Wstał gwałtownie, kiedy zauważył, że siedząca blisko drzwi szumowina zaczyna zbliżać się od tyłu do Izara.

Minęło wiele lat od czasu, kiedy Regulus nawiązywał jakiekolwiek kontakty z ogólnie pojętymi _ludźmi_. Po prostu miał nadzieję, że pomiędzy nim a synem pojawi się jakaś wieź. Nie chciał, by Izar poczuł się zawiedziony lub uznał go za szorstkiego.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar spodziewał się, że to Regulus zajdzie go od tyłu. Tym, czego _nie_ oczekiwał, były zimne i tłuste dłonie zaciskające się na jego karku i ogarniający go cuchnący zapach niemytego ciała. Jeśli był to Regulus, Izar odwróci się na pięcie i wyjdzie z pubu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy spojrzał na przyciskającego się do niego mężczyznę. Na całe szczęście nie był to Regulus. Pech sprawił jednak, że był to człowiek, który siedział wcześniej przy drzwiach, dokładnie ten, który przywitał go z takim perwersyjnym uśmiechem.

— Odsuń się, Gorgon, to tylko chłopiec ze szkoły – warknął Aberforth, którego twarz wykręciła się z niechęcią.

Gorgon, ten koślawy mężczyzna, sapnął i przysunął się bliżej do Izara. Wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż jego pozbawionej emocji twarzy.

— Chciałem jedynie zobaczyć, czy może nie chce się trochę zabawić, Ab. Nie musisz tak sobie zawracać tym głowy. – Oleiste oczy zwróciły się w stronę Izara, który w odpowiedzi jadowicie spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Co ty na to, skarbeńku? – Gorgon pochylił się, oblizując swoje wargi.

Czyjaś ręka dość brutalnie odsunęła głowę mężczyzny. Zanim ten mógłby zrozumieć, co się dzieje, jego czołem brutalnie uderzono o blat baru. Na Izara i na ladę skapnęło kilka kropel krwi, a Gorgon osunął się na ziemię nieprzytomny. Izar dostrzegł na ręce swojego wybawiciela rzucający się w oczy pierścień rodzinny i od razu wiedział, że był on Regulusem Blackiem.

Izar westchnął ciężko, starając się ukryć lęk wywołany tym, że w końcu spotyka tego człowieka.

Wytarł niewielką ilość krwi, która znalazła się na jego rękawie, lamentując w milczeniu z powodu poplamienia swojej przyzwoitej szaty. Następnie w końcu zebrał się w sobie i uniósł wzrok na Regulusa, co skończyło się spoglądaniem w udręczone oczy ojca. Izar nie widział nigdy nikogo, kto posiadałby równie wyraziste oczy, co jego, ale teraz, siedząc tutaj, w końcu spotkał mężczyznę, po którym odziedziczył ich kolor. Blady i żywy grafit ścierał się upiornie z twarzą Regulusa.

— No cóż – zaczął trochę ponuro Izar – przynajmniej nie cuchniesz. Nie pogniewałbym się jednak, gdybyś trochę o siebie zadbał.

Gdyby miał określić Regulusa jednym słowem, doskonale pasowałyby do tego _szorstkość_ i nieobliczalność. Pod tym całym zarostem prawdopodobnie ukrywały się arystokratyczne cechy, ale Izara rozkojarzyła nieufność, którą promieniował i nawiedzone spojrzenie, które widniało na jego twarzy. Kozia bródka właściwie nie wyglądała tak źle. Była krótka, ale kontrastowała z wysokimi kośćmi policzkowymi Regulusa i jego wyrafinowanymi rysami twarzy. A jeżeli Izar nauczył się czegoś od Daphne, to tego, że arystokratom nie pasował zarost.

Gdyby tutaj była, prawdopodobnie ganiałaby już za Regulusem z golącym zaklęciem na ustach, jęcząc nad _stratą_ , jaką było ukrywanie pod zarostem jego dobrych rysów.

Ponure usta jego ojca wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku, kiedy mężczyzna pogładził swoją bródkę. Pierścień błysnął na Izara z jego wskazującego i środkowego palca.

— Zwykle nie noszę brody i nie pozwalam na to, by moje włosy tak bardzo urosły, ale dzisiaj trochę mnie to kryje. – Izar zauważył, że jego głos nie był często używany. Stał się chrapliwy i przypominał jego własny, kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie rozmawiał z innymi ludźmi.

— Chcesz, by ludzie pomylili cię z twoim bratem.

To była prawda. Pomimo że Regulus miał w sobie więcej arystokratycznych cech i mniejszą klatkę piersiową oraz węższe ramiona, to z tymi wszystkimi włosami przypominał trochę Syriusza. Opadały mu one na ramiona, falując lekko i były dokładnie tej samej długości, co te posiadane przez jego nauczyciela.

Niespodziewanie, Regulus ujął w swoje dłonie twarz Izara i pochylił się, całując go w czoło. Następnie mężczyzna wziął go w swoje ramiona i przycisnął do swojej klatki piersiowej.

— Nie mogę zmusić się do uściśnięcia ręki z synem, którego utraciłem – szepnął mu szorstko do ucha Regulus. – Wybacz mi, moje dziecko.

To różniło się całkowicie od wszystkiego, co wyobrażał sobie Izar. Myślał, że Regulus pojawi się pełen zdrowia i zadowolenia z siebie. Myślał, że rozpocznie od formalnego podania sobie dłoni lub w ogóle od niczego. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy mężczyznę, który wyglądał, jak gdyby ciągle przed czymś uciekał lub ukrywał się, a już na pewno nie oczekiwał, że pierwszy uścisk, jaki otrzyma w swoim życiu da mu jego dawno zaginiony ojciec.

Izar siedział sztywno, nie wiedząc co zrobić z dziwnym uczuciem, które ogarnęło jego żołądek.

— W takim razie sam musisz mi wybaczyć, że jeszcze ci nie ufam – mruknął w odpowiedzi Izar, czując, że Regulus powoli się od niego odsuwa.

Twarz Blacka pozostała niewzruszona, kiedy odciągnął Izara od stołka, z dala od wścibskich spojrzeń.

— Musiałeś o mnie słyszeć – Regulus rozpoczął rozmowę, kiedy tylko usiedli przy stoliku w rogu pomieszczenia. Izar siedział przy nim sztywno, żałując, że nie przyniósł ze sobą swojego piwa kremowego. – Nie zareagowałeś tak, jak myślałem, kiedy nazwałem cię „synem”. Z tego wnioskuję, że Lily musiała ci o mnie powiedzieć. – Twarz Regulusa pociemniała, a uśmiech przesunął się po jego twarzy. Uśmiech ten nie był bynajmniej pocieszający, odsłaniał przed nim inną stronę Regulusa, którą Izar musiał dopiero poznać. Była mroczna, okrutna, bardzo podobna do Bellatriks. – Mogę tylko wyobrazić sobie, jakie kłamstwa ci o mnie nagadała. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego w ogóle zechciałeś się ze mną spotkać.

I wtedy rozejrzał się po pubie z niemal szaleńczym wyrazem twarzy, który pojawił się, kiedy pomyślał, że nagle z któregoś kąta mogłaby wyskoczyć Lily z Dumbledore’em lub być może Voldemort.

Izar odchylił się na krześle, marszcząc brwi na poharatany stół, zanim znów spojrzał na Regulusa. Mężczyzna naprawdę nic nie wiedział. Zupełnie nic.

Z gorzkim uśmiechem Izar pochylił się do przodu.

— Lily mnie nie wychowała. Właściwie, nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałem – skłamał Izar, rzucając małe kłamstewko. Skrzywił się. – Dorastałem w brudnym, mugolskim sierocińcu.

Maska Regulusa opadła, ukazując zmęczenie. Mężczyzna przesunął ręką po twarzy, może aby to ukryć, a może by zapewnić sobie odrobinę komfortu. Grafitowe oczy otworzyły się, kierując na Izara żarliwe spojrzenie.

— Skąd więc o niej wiesz? Skąd wiesz o mnie? – Regulus westchnął. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiła…

Izar zignorował jego ostatnią wypowiedź, wpatrując się w zgaszoną świecę, która stała na środku ich stolika.

— Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat, uwarzyłem eliksir dziedziczności. – Uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Chciałem poznać imiona moich mugolskich rodziców, być może odnaleźć ich i zobaczyć, czy wciąż żyją. Wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy zrozumiałem, że ktoś umieścił blokadę na moim rodowodzie, przez co nie mogłem go poznać, bez względu na to, ile razy warzyłem eliksir. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój ojciec albo moja matka byli pochodzenia magicznego i nie chcieli, bym się o nich dowiedział. – Spojrzał ostro na Regulusa. – Przestałem zawracać sobie głowę tym, kim są moi rodzicie, kiedy uwierzyłem, że mój ojciec był czarodziejem czystej krwi, który pieprzył się z jakąś mugolką. Musiał wstydzić się swojego bękarta, zatem oddał go do mugolskiego sierocińca po tym, jak usunął znaki mojego pochodzenia. To dość ironiczne, bo na to wygląda, iż rzeczywiście wszystko _było_ przypadkiem.

Regulus uderzył pięścią w stół, z łatwością przewracając świecę, która między nimi stała. Mężczyzna pochylił się do niego z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oczach, a jego usta wykrzywiły się szyderczo.

— Nie tak to wszystko było, do cholery. – Odetchnął głęboko przez nos, zanim wyciągnął rękę i chwycił nią dłoń Izara. – Musisz wiedzieć, że nie miałem pojęcia o twoim istnieniu. Okłamała mnie, zdradziła, była i jest okrutną _suką_. Znalazłem cię tylko dzięki Prorokowi. Twoje zdjęcie… wyglądasz podobnie do mnie, kiedy byłem chłopcem. Twój wiek pasował doskonale…

— Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał gorzko Izar. – Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz. Lord Voldemort myśli, że nie żyjesz. Jak udało ci się ich oszukać?

Regulus rozejrzał się po pubie, po czym podwinął swój lewy rękaw. Czy Izara rozszerzyły się, kiedy ten spojrzał na nieskazitelną skórę Regulusa.

— Nie jestem śmierciożercą – wyszeptał cicho mężczyzna. – Moja rodzina była bardzo lojalna wobec Czarnego Pana i jako młody chłopak bardzo przysłużyłem się zarówno jemu, jak i celowi, do którego zmierza. Nigdy nie zostałem naznaczony. On nie daje Znaku dzieciom, które wciąż znajdują się w Hogwarcie. – Twarz Regulusa spochmurniała pod wpływem wspomnień. – Owszem, zgrabiłem go, ale to już całkowicie inna historia. Historia, w której udział Lily jest równie wielki, co mój. Rozkazano Severusowi Snape’owi zabić mnie. W końcu Czarny Pan był zbyt ważny, by samemu zgładzić prostego czarodzieja.

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, zaczynając rozumieć.

— Profesor Snape złamał rozkaz Czarnego Pana? Sprawił, by wszyscy wierzyli, że nie żyjesz i pozwolił ci uciec? Naprawdę jest nielojalny wobec Czarnego Pana?

Regulus spojrzał na niego nieco podejrzliwie.

— Severus wciąż jest lojalny wobec Czarnego Pana. Jednak przyjaźń między mną a nim przewyższyła nawet jego lojalność względem Lorda Voldemorta. Kazał mi obiecać, że pozostanę z dala od Wielkiej Brytanii i nigdy więcej nie ujawnię przed nikim swojej twarzy. Przeniosłem się do jednej z rezydencji Blacków w Rosji i zamknąłem wszystkie inne nieruchomości rodu, które znajdują się w pobliżu Anglii. Ale nie mogę trzymać się od tego wszystkiego z daleka, kiedy dowiaduję się, że mam syna. Syna, który został wychowany przez _mugoli_. – Regulus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, jego oczy błyszczały. – Nawet jeśli nie jestem poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo, nie mogę ujawnić swojej twarzy, ponieważ wtedy Severus znalazłby się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

Regulus odchylił się, intensywnie skupiając swój wzrok na Izarze, kiedy ten próbował uporządkować wszystkie informacje, które właśnie uzyskał.

— Chciałbym jednak wiedzieć – kontynuował cicho Regulus, a w jego głosie rozbrzmiała nieznacznie ochronna nuta – jak dowiedziałeś się o mnie i Lily, skoro twój rodowód został zablokowany.

Izar wiedział, że w końcu padnie to pytanie. Lepiej, by Regulus dowiedział się teraz, a nie później. I tak wydawało mu się już, że mężczyzna ma swoje podejrzenia.

— Moja kuzynka miała na tyle przyzwoitości, aby dostarczyć mi tę informację. Powiedziała mi, że była świadkiem twojego żałosnego romansu z Lily…

Regulus zmrużył oczy i pochylił się do przodu, zaciskając szczękę.

— A w jaki sposób skontaktowałeś się z Bellatriks? Ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzałem, była poszukiwana przez Ministerstwo w celu przesłuchania i postanowiła pozostać w ukryciu. – Grafitowe oczy zerknęły na ramię Izara. – Jak udało ci się z nią skontaktować, Izarze?

— Naprawdę musisz pytać, skoro już wiesz? – splunął gorzko Izar. – Należę do Czarnego Pana. Spotkałem ją podczas swojej inicjacji, niecały miesiąc temu. To właśnie tam rzuciła mi w twarz, że posiadam… nie tylko matkę, która wciąż żyje, ale również i ojca.

Regulus roześmiał się gorzko.

— Czarny Pan daje teraz Znak dość młodym osobom, prawda? Musi cierpieć na niezły brak popleczników.

Izar nie odpowiedział, czując lekkie pieczenie swojego Znaku. Wyjrzał na zewnątrz poprzez zaparowane i brudne okno. Tam właśnie zobaczył zbliżającego się do Świńskiego Łba Czarnego Pana.

 _Cholera jasna_.

Izar szybko odwrócił się w stronę Regulusa.

— Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócisz do Rosji. Jestem lojalny Czarnemu Panu, Regulusie, ale zdradzę go ten jeden raz, bo czuję trochę sympatii względem Severusa Snape’a i niechętny szacunek wobec ciebie. Doceniam twoją próbę stania się częścią mojego życia, ale nie potrzebuję ani ciebie, ani Lily. Od kiedy pamiętam, sam o siebie dbałem, zatem i teraz sobie z tym poradzę.

Regulus pokręcił głową, a jego twarz przybrała uparty wyraz. I to właśnie wtedy Izar zobaczył w mężczyźnie trochę z samego siebie.

— Nie mogę tego zrobić, Izarze.

Chłopiec wstał. Sięgnął ręką ponad stołem i założył kaptur na głowę Regulusa. Ukrył jego rysy twarzy, czując, jak gdyby przecinał właśnie więzi ze swoim idealnym obrazem ojca.

— W takim razie zaryzykujesz nie tylko swoje życie, ale także Severusa i moje. – Izar pozwolił, by jego palce przez sekundę przesunęły się po policzku Regulusa, zanim je odsunął.

Dłoń chwyciła jego nadgarstek, nie pozwalając odejść jego ręce.

— Jesteś _moim_ dzieckiem…

— Mam na uwadze wyłącznie twoje bezpieczeństwo… pochyl głowę i nie idź za mną – rozkazał cicho Izar. Regulus zmarszczył brwi, ale jego palce puściły nadgarstek Izara.

Krukon przeszedł przez pomieszczenie w stronę baru, a drzwi otworzyły się. Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, atmosfera w pubie stała się o wiele bardziej mroczna i nieco chłodniejsza. Izar usiadł na stołku barowym, oglądając się przez ramię. Natychmiast zauważył, że Czarny Pan nie miał na sobie swojego glamour. Cała otaczająca go magia niemal krzyczała radośnie, kiedy lodowato owijała się wokół znajdujących się dookoła niego czarodziei. Ludzie przyciągnęli bliżej siebie swój alkohol, kuląc się i unikając nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego z tym nieznajomym człowiekiem, który właśnie wszedł.

Izar nie sądził, by był kiedykolwiek w stanie przyzwyczaić się do magii Czarnego Pana. Za jej sprawą po jego kręgosłupie przebiegały dreszcze ekscytacji, przypominając mu, że ma do czynienia z mistrzem podstępu i mocą… z mężczyzną, który z nikim się nie wiąże, a wykorzystuje ludzi w swojej własnej grze w szachy. To właśnie prawdopodobnie tak bardzo pasjonowało wielu śmierciożerców. To był powód, dla którego podążali za tak okrutnym i bezwzględnym mężczyzną. Wierzyli, że sprowadzi on na nich moc i sławę podobne do tych, które sam dzierży.

Izar nie by na tyle głupi, aby w to wierzyć. Sam zaczął wspierać Voldemorta z powodu celów, do jakich ten dąży. A także dlatego, że _przyjemność_ sprawiało mu patrzenie na to, jak Voldemort gra w tę swoją gierkę.

Był trochę ciekawy tego, co takiego zrobił Regulus, że zdradził Czarnego Pana, skoro nie był nawet śmierciożercą. Ale Izar wiedział, kiedy powinien pytać, a kiedy tylko słuchać. Nigdy w żaden sposób nie zasugeruje Czarnemu Panu, że w jego głowie pojawiają się myśli dotyczące Regulusa. Właściwie to Izar próbował obecnie najlepiej jak tylko był w stanie oczyścić swój umysł ze wszelkich myśli związanych ze spotkaniem z ojcem. Cicho modlił się do Merlina, aby Regulusowi udało się wymknąć z pubu, nie zostając przy tym wykrytym.

Izar zauważył kątem oka, że czarny płaszcz Voldemorta uderza w ladę pubu, zaledwie kilka stóp od niego. Krukon zacisnął dłonie wokół swojego średnio już ciepłego piwa kremowego, robiąc co w swojej mocy, aby nie zerkać na Czarnego Pana. Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza, że czuł, iż czerwone oczy przesuwają się po jego twarzy.

Mężczyzna zachichotał ponuro, a wargi Izara drgnęły, tworząc uśmieszek.

— Ile kosztuje wynajęcie pokoju na piętrze? Potrzebuję go najwyżej na godzinę – Voldemort wydał z siebie uprzejmy, ale groźny syk, a jego głos nieco różnił się od tego, który posiadał jako polityk.

Aberforth przesunął wzrok pomiędzy Izarem a Czarnym Panem.

— Galeon. – Aberforth uniósł brew, kiedy przyglądał się, jak Voldemort wyciąga aksamitny worek z pieniędzmi i przesuwa po barze jednego złotego galeona.

Właściciel pubu podniósł go, a następnie przygryzł, po czym wyjął z kieszeni klucz, który podał Czarnemu Panu. Izar odstawił swój kubek, kiedy poczuł na karku chłodny dotyk palców Czarnego Pana.

— Ty, dziecko, pójdziesz ze mną.

Izar zsunął się ze stołka i podążył za wysoką postacią Czarnego Pana z dala od zatłoczonego pubu do niewielkiej przestrzeni, jaką zajmowały schody. Zanim zniknął, poczuł na sobie śledzący go wzrok Regulusa.

 _Nie myśl o tym_ …

— Dlaczego nie dziwi mnie to, że cię tutaj znajduję? – zaczął Voldemort. Izar nie odezwał się, a jedynie obserwował, jak Czarny Pan wsuwa klucz do zardzewiałego zamka i otwiera drzwi. To nie mogło skończyć się dobrze, Izar nie był głupi.

Kiedy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nimi, a zamek przekręcił ponownie w drzwiach, Voldemor odwrócił się do niego, zsuwając kaptur. Jak przewidział wcześniej Izar, Czarny Pan nie miał na sobie glamour, którego brak odsłonił teraz jego nieskazitelną, bladą skórę i oszałamiające, czerwone oczy. Jego proste, czarne włosy związane były na karku, podkreślając tym samym kości policzkowe.

— Chcę, abyś opadł na kolana – głos Voldemorta nie był już rozbawiony, tylko chłodny. Izar oczekiwał tego, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego Znak piekł go przez cały ostatni tydzień. Mężczyzna był wściekły i Izar najwyraźniej wkrótce miał dowiedzieć się, co było tego powodem.

Osunął się na kolana, zauważając, że trudno było mu powstrzymać myśli związane z brudem i kurzem, który przez to osadził się na jego szatach. A przecież nie był to czas na to, aby myśleć o takich sprawach. Nie, kiedy Voldemort był taki wściekły.

Izar ugiął również swoje plecy, mając świadomość, że Czarny Pan nie pragnął jedynie tego, aby opadł na kolana. Chciał formalnego ukłonu i Izar dał mu go, zanim mężczyzna mógłby zacząć się o niego domagać.

— To ma ci przypomnieć, że jesteś względem mnie _uległy_. – Wypolerowane buty Czarnego Pana pojawiły się tuż naprzeciwko twarzy Izara. Chłopiec zamknął oczy, próbując wyobrazić sobie, że znajduje się zupełnie gdzieś indziej. – Czasami mimowolnie odnoszę wrażenie, że wierzysz, iż jesteś ważniejszy ode mnie.

— Nigdy o niczym takim nie pomyślałem, mój Panie – odpowiedział pasywnie Izar. Zastanawiał się, skąd u Voldemorta wziął się taki pomysł.

— Ale i tak chcę, abyś pozostał w tej pozycji, dopóki nie powiem ci, żebyś wstał.

Ten człowiek był sadystą. Izar zacisnął szczękę i zaczął wyobrażać sobie siebie w małej chatce w górach. Po prostu uprawiał w niej wczesnym rankiem jogę, z dala od wszystkich tych, którzy wywoływali u niego ból głowy. Znajdował się wiele mil od wszystkich swoich problemów.

— Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego mógłbyś wątpić w moje priorytety, mój Panie. Nie zrobiłem nic…

— Dokładnie – odparł krótko mężczyzna. – _Nic_ nie zrobiłeś.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, opierając czoło o brudną podłogę.

— W takim razie wybacz mi, mój Panie.

Rozbrzmiał chichot. Voldemort przesunął się, kucając naprzeciw Izara. Długimi palcami przeczesał jego włosy, szarpiąc lekko ich pasma.

— Wiesz w ogóle, o wybaczenie jakich czynów prosisz, Izarze?

— Nie – mruknął Harrison, wpatrując się w znajdującą się pod nim podłogę. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że Czarny Pan posiada duże zaburzenia osobowości. Być może nawet gorsze niż Syriusza Blacka.

— Spójrz na mnie, dziecko – rozkazał Voldemort.

Izar wysłał w stronę ziemi kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie, a następnie oczyścił twarz ze wszelkich emocji i podniósł swoją głowę, spoglądając w oczy Czarnego Pana. Na twarzy mężczyzny widniał uśmieszek. Po chwili wyciągnął on do przodu swoją rękę i przesunął kciukiem po czole Izara, ścierając kurz, który się na nim osadził.

— Muszę przyznać, Izarze, że gdyby kilka rzeczy w moim życiu potoczyło się inaczej, byłbym do ciebie bardzo podobny. Ukrywał się w cieniach, pomijał posiłki, aby uniknąć skierowanej na siebie uwagi, pochłaniał wiedzę, a nie udzielał się towarzysko… Gdyby natomiast kilka rzeczy potoczyło się inaczej w twoim życiu, nie obchodziłoby mnie to, że tak się właśnie zachowujesz.

Izar miał przeczucie, że wiedział, do czego zmierza jego towarzysz. I z pewnością mu się to nie podobało.

— Niestety, te rzeczy musiały potoczyć się w taki sposób. Miałem cel. Cel stania się bardzo wpływowym politykiem i potężnym Czarnym Panem. Nie mogłem stać się nimi, pozostając w cieniu i pozwalając na to, by czas wymykał mi się przez palce z powodu takiej… _bezużyteczności_. – Izar nienawidził spoczywającej na jego twarzy ręki, trzymającej go w tak niesamowicie zaborczy sposób. – Chcę, byś poszedł w moje ślady. _Przynajmniej_ uczęszczaj na posiłki do Wielkiej Sali, ty głupi chłopcze. Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, w jaki sposób przedstawiasz Wielką Brytanię, pozostając w ukryciu? Dość słabo idzie ci na razie reprezentowanie Hogwartu.

— Nie ukrywam się…

— Milcz – syknął Voldemort, zaciskając palce na szczęce Izara. – Bez względu na to, jak to nazwiesz, i tak ukrywasz się przed innymi, podczas gdy moim pragnieniem jest, byś został zauważony przez opinię publiczną. Gdybyś był jakimkolwiek innym czarodziejem, nie zawracałbym sobie głowy twoimi nawykami. Niestety, jesteś jednak czarodziejem, który ma zostać zauważony przez ludzi. Chcę, abyś zaczął pokazywać się na korytarzach szkoły i rozpoczął udzielać się towarzysko. Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś reprezentantem Hogwartu, ale także z uwagi na twoją przyszłość. Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, chcę, abyś poszedł w moje ślady. Staniesz się znaczącą postacią w świecie politycznym. Siłą, z którą wielu czarodziejów będzie obchodziło się z ostrożnością i szacunkiem.

— Ale… mój Panie, pragnę pozostać Niewymownym.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się, a palce mężczyzny zacisnęły jeszcze mocniej.

— Ostatnio, kiedy sprawdzałem, Znak na twoim ramieniu symbolizował twoją lojalność wobec mnie, a nie Ministerstwa, może się mylę? – Nie czekał, aż Izar udzieli na to odpowiedzi. – Zostaniesz tym, kim chcę, abyś został.

— Skoro o to właśnie _prosi_ mój Pan – syknął cynicznie Izar.

Voldemort roześmiał się, puszczając trzymaną palcami szczękę Izara, po czym wstał.

— Twój cięty język zawsze sprawiał mi przyjemność, Izarze. I chociaż powinieneś bardziej uważać na to w moim towarzystwie, niekiedy uważam go za dobre źródło rozrywki. – Mężczyzna podszedł do oblepionego kurzem okna, wyglądając za nie. – Eksperymentowanie jest czymś, co sprawia ci przyjemność, Izarze, a ja nie odciągnę cię od czegoś, co powoduje u ciebie taką radość. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że oczekuję od ciebie, iż staniesz się znany w całej Wielkiej Brytanii wśród kręgów ważnych czarodziei.

Izar odetchnął cicho z ulgą, czując się nieco lepiej dzięki świadomości, że Czarny Pan nie zamierza żądać od niego porzucenia pracy Niewymownego.

— Rozumiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, mój Panie. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie jestem dobrym rozmówcą. – Przyglądał się temu, jak Voldemort odwraca się od okna z powrotem w jego stronę. – _Nienawidzę_ ludzi.

Czarny Pan wyglądał na nieźle rozbawionego.

— Uważasz, że _mnie samego_ cieszy przebywanie wśród ludzi, maleńki? – Ciemne brwi uniosły się. – Jesteś Blackiem, a Blackowie są urodzonymi tancerzami politycznymi. – Izar spojrzał na Czarnego Pana spode łba. – Wybacz mi – kontynuował Voldemort, ani trochę skruszony. – Obiecałem, że nie będę o tym wspominał, prawda?

— Na to wygląda, że o tym zapomniałeś – odpowiedział pogardliwie Izar. Podczas jego inicjacji mężczyzna obiecał, że nigdy nie wspomni nic o jego pochodzeniu. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że zamiast tego mężczyzna uznał całą sytuację za dość zabawną.

Czarny Pan machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Możesz zacząć od czegoś małego; zacząć brać udział w rozmowach prowadzonych przez twoich rówieśników. Pomyśl o tym jak o grze, w końcu lubisz grać na ludzkich emocjach, prawda, Izarze? Odnajdź ich słabości, a następnie wykorzystaj je, dowiedz się o nich wszystkiego, co tylko możliwe. Zabaw się nimi. – Zdecydowanie nie brzmiało to dla Izara jak coś zabawnego. Voldemort z łatwością odczytał wyraz jego twarzy. — Pomogę ci. W tym roku nie będzie na to zbyt wiele czasu, ale w następnym zabiorę cię na zgromadzenia w Ministerstwie.

— W następnym roku? – powtórzył podejrzliwie Izar. – Planujesz się ujawnić, prawda? Zamierzasz pokazać światu, że istnieje Czarny Pan o imieniu Voldemort, mam rację?

Jego plecy wciąż wygięte były w ukłonie, a Riddle był na tyle okrutny, aby nie podnieść Izara z tej pozycji.

— Tak, Lord Voldemort ma zamiar się ujawnić. Tom Riddle natomiast wciąż pozostanie zwykłym politykiem. – Mężczyzna nie podał mu żadnych kolejnych wskazówek na temat tego, kiedy ukaże się przed światem i Izar wiedział, że lepiej nie męczyć go o uzyskanie na to odpowiedzi. – Możesz wstać.

Spokojnie podniósł się na nogi, otrzepując swoje szaty z kurzu. Jego stawy trzasnęły nieprzyjemnie z powodu zbyt długiego przebywania w pozycji klęczącej.

— Jest również inny powód, dla którego cię tutaj sprowadziłem. – Voldemort ruszył w jego stronę, niemal raźnym krokiem. Izar zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. – Mam dla ciebie zadanie. – Mężczyzna zaczął krążyć drapieżnie wokół Harrisona. – To również zatrzyma cię z dala od innych… — Voldemort zatrzymał się, unosząc swoją różdżkę. Izar zmrużył na nią oczy, czując, że na widok jego obecnej obsesji przebiega mu po ciele dreszcz. — … _nieposłusznych_ projektów, które chodzą ci obecnie po tej twojej głowie.

I jakby sytuacja nie była już okropna, Voldemort przycisnął różdżkę do policzka Izara, powoli przesuwając nią po linii jego szczęki. Ten mężczyzna był takim pieprzonym _draniem_. Krukon starał się nie myśleć o różdżce na swoim policzku, spoglądając w przepełnione kpiną szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta. Przynajmniej był już tego teraz pewny – Czarny Pan jakimś cudem dowiedział się o dotyczącym poznania rdzenia jego różdżki planie Izara.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, jak długo torturowałby go Voldemort, gdyby wyciągnął teraz rękę i chwycił jego różdżkę. Wystarczyło jedno, drobne zaklęcie i Izar poznałby jej rdzeń.

— Jakie znalazłeś dla mnie zadanie, mój Panie? – zapytał krótko Harrison, marszcząc nos i starając się udawać, że w ogóle nie interesuje go ta różdżka.

— Potrzebuję świstoklika. – Voldemort odsunął swoją różdżkę po ostatnim, ostrym klepnięciu nią o policzek Izara. – Może nie do końca świstoklika, ale chcę, by to urządzenie, wynalazek, który wymyślisz, było małe i niewykrywalne. Chcę, by można go było przymocować do innego obiektu, znacznie większego i takiego, który ktoś może chwycić.

— Więc, w zasadzie, potrzebujesz małego świstoklika, który przymocowany zostanie do czegoś, co nie może zostać w niego zamienione? – dopytywał się Izar, nieco zdezorientowany.

— Dokładnie. – Voldemort ostro skinął głową. – Szczerze mówiąc, będzie to miało takie samo zastosowanie jak świstoklik. Chcę jednak, by było małe i by można je było do czegoś przymocować. Chciałbym również, by był to swego rodzaju czasomierz. Chcę, by ten świstoklik przenosił ludzi do danego miejsca pod wpływem dotyku ich dłoni. Tylko że te dłonie nie dotykałyby bezpośrednio tego małego świstoklika.

— Wiesz – wycedził Izar – wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdybyś po prostu powiedział mi, w jakiej sytuacji zamierzasz go użyć.

Umilkł, kiedy Czarny Pan wysłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Będzie używany w czasie rajdów. Na przykład, gdybym znajdował się w Ministerstwie, dotknąłbym twojego wynalazku. Ten przeniósłby mnie do miejsca, w którym czekaliby na mnie moi śmierciożercy. Chcę, by ten świstoklik był w stanie przetransportować całą moją armię _z powrotem_ do Ministerstwa tak, by ta nie musiała dotykać świstoklika. Jak wszakże cała moja armia miałaby się stłoczyć w jednym miejscu, by dotknąć jednego, małego przedmiotu? To nie byłoby możliwe.

— Rozumiem. – Izar kiwnął głową, a jego myśli szalały. To było stosunkowo proste, musiałby po prostu skurczyć świstoklik i sprawić, że ten sam by się aktywował, zabierając ze sobą znajdującą się w określonej odległości grupę istot żywych. – Chociaż, oczywiście, istnieją ograniczenia. Jak duży powinien być promień świstoklika? Jak długi czas ma odmierzać czasomierz? Czy śmierciożercy będą już na swoich pozycjach, kiedy przybędzie świstoklik? I co z lokalizacją? Na jakie miejsce chciałbyś ją ustawić?

Wargi Voldemorta wykrzywiły się.

— Promień powinien być na tyle duży, by przetransportować wszystkich śmierciożerców. Jednak przy tym konkretnym świstokliku wystarczy, by miał on zaledwie pięć metrów. Co do czasomierza, ustaw go na dwadzieścia sekund, nie mniej, nie więcej. Lokalizacja? Proszę, spraw, bym _sam_ mógł ją ustalić. – Jego wzrok przesunął się po Izarze. – Myślisz, że sobie z tym poradzisz? Jeżeli nie, mogę zapytać innego…

— Nie – przerwał mu szybko Izar, urażony. – Mogę to zrobić bez problemu.

Czarny Pan skinął głową.

— Nie chciałem cię obrazić, po prostu zastanawiam się, czy uda ci się zrealizować ten projekt z wiszącym ci nad głową Turniejem.

Izar wzruszył oschle ramionami.

— Kiedy zauważę, że nie mam na to wystarczająco czasu, przyjdę do ciebie, mój Panie, i cię o tym poinformuję. Wierzę jednak, że uda mi się skończyć to przed przerwą bożonarodzeniową. – Uniósł śmiało brodę, rozbawiony zadowoleniem, które przemknęło przez twarz Czarnego Pana.

— Dobrze. – Voldemort skinął w stronę drzwi. – Teraz cię już puszczę. Wykorzystaj resztę czasu swojej wizyty w Hogsmeade.

Izar ukłonił się sztywno, po czym odwrócił do drzwi. Zanim mógłby bezpiecznie się przez nie przemknąć, powstrzymał go od tego głos Voldemorta.

— Przy okazji, Izarze, kim był ten mężczyzna, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałeś w pubie?

Krukon wiedział, że jego serce się wtedy zatrzymało.

— K-który mężczyzna, mój Panie? – udało mu się z łatwością odzyskać głos, chociaż na początku załamał się on odrobinę.

— Ten mężczyzna… w kapturze… wierzę, że kiedy przybyłem, leżał nieprzytomny koło twojego stołka. – Izar odwrócił się, czując ulgę. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony, kiedy spojrzał na równie pozbawioną emocji twarz Voldemorta. Zanim mógłby odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna kontynuował: — A myślałeś, że o kim mówiłem? Na pewno nie myślałeś przecież, że pytam o tego siedzącego w rogu mężczyznę, na którego palcu widniał rodzinny pierścień rodu Blacków, prawda?

Po chwili zastanawiania się nad swoją reakcją, Izar odwrócił wzrok od tych czerwonych oczu i parsknął.

— Właściwie, był to Syriusz Black – wymamrotał z nutą odrazy. – Pomyślałem, że wyszłoby mi na dobre, gdybym poprosił go o pomoc w nauce pojedynkowania się. Mam na myśli trochę walki jeden na jednego, bo nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry. Pomyślałem, że biorąc pod uwagę Turniej i w ogóle, będę potrzebował przy tym nieco więcej pomocy. – Oczywiście jąkał się, ale w żaden sposób nie okazał po sobie, z jakim trudem przychodziło mu wymyślenie tych słów.

Voldemort wydał z siebie zainteresowany dźwięk, a jego brwi uniosły się do góry. Jego czerwone oczy uważnie się mu przyglądały, nie mając w sobie choćby krzty łagodności. Izar _wiedział_ , że Czarny Pan mu nie uwierzył.

— Pojedynki, hmm? – Voldemort nie przestawał udawać, że wierzy w jego historyjkę. – To dość sprytne posunięcie z twojej strony, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, na czym będzie polegało drugie zadanie. – Chociaż Voldemort pogrywał sobie z Izara, Krukon zastanawiał się, skąd mężczyzna wiedział, że to właśnie z Regulusem wcześniej rozmawiał.

Izar skinął głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że wstrzymuje oddech. W tej chwili Voldemort nie wyglądał na wściekłego z powodu kłamstwa Izara, chociaż z drugiej strony Czarny Pan dość umiejętnie ukrywał emocje na swojej twarzy i w swojej magii. To sprawiło, że Izar zaczął zastanawiać się, czy Voldemort wiedział, iż to właśnie Regulus znajdował się w pubie, czy może tylko miał wobec tego podejrzenia.

Czarny Pan splótł swoje ręce za plecami, mrugając do Izara.

— W takim razie dobrze. Podejrzewam, że powinieneś skończyć teraz swoją rozmowę z profesorem Blackiem i ustalić z nim harmonogram waszych zajęć.

Izar ponownie skinął głową w dość głupim geście, otwierając drzwi, aby przez nie przejść. Stąpając ostrożnie, udało mu się wyjść przez nie bezpiecznie na korytarz, nie otrzymując przy tym żadnej rzuconej od tyłu klątwy. Zatrzymał się, odwracając, aby spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna wciąż stał w bezruchu, uśmiechając się lekko do Izara.

Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, Izar odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł z pokoju, mając nadzieję, że nie poczuje na swoich plecach żadnego Cruciatusa.

Kiedy zszedł do holu, z wdzięcznością zauważył, że nigdzie nie było już w nim widać Regulusa.

Jedyny problem?

Izar naprawdę musiał poprosić teraz Syriusza Blacka o pomoc w nauce pojedynkowania się.

I… prawdopodobnie _błagać_ Severusa Snape’a o to, by ten nauczył go oklumencji. Z drugiej strony jednak, Voldemort przyznał kiedyś, że nie wchodzi do ludzkich umysłów zbyt delikatnie. Rozrywa go boleśnie, a w czasie ich spotkania Izar nie poczuł wewnątrz swojego umysłu zupełnie nic, nawet najmniejszego łaskotania.

Izar miał przeczucie, że ten mężczyzna po prostu był w tym wszystkim taki dobry. Nikt nie mógł ukryć niczego przed Czarnym Panem. No cóż, Severus Snape był wyjątkiem. W końcu był w stanie sfałszować śmierć Regulusa tak, że chociaż raz Voldemort nie był tym najmądrzejszym.

Prawda?


	12. Część I Rozdział 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwunasty**

— Panie Harrison. – Syriusz spróbował uśmiechnąć się do chłopaka, ale wyszło mu to bardziej jak grymas. – Wejdź, proszę. – Mężczyzna odsunął się, zapraszając do środka Izara, wciąż będącego w ciężkim szoku po wcześniejszym spotkaniu. Dopiero co powrócił ze Świńskiego Łba. Kwatery Syriusza były pierwszym miejscem, do którego się skierował.

Nauczyciel obrony zamknął za nim drzwi, odchrząknął i sztywno skierował się w stronę biurka. Izar mozolnie nie ruszył się z miejsca, w duchu zastanawiając się, jak się tu znowu, do cholery, znalazł.

— Profesorze – zaczął Izar, przypominając sobie, że to wszystko naprawdę było _konieczne_. Nie tylko dlatego, że musiał zachować pozory swoich kłamliwych, wypowiedzianych do Voldemorta słów – które zresztą, tak przy okazji, zupełnie nie zdały egzaminu – ale także dlatego, że naprawdę musiał poszerzyć swoje umiejętności w sztuce pojedynkowania się. – Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłby pan pomóc mi nauczyć się, jak się pojedynkować.

Syriusz usiadł za swoim biurkiem, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Będziemy doskonalić tę sztukę przez całą resztę kadencji, panie Harrison.

Izar przyjrzał się swojemu wujowi, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że w czasie tygodnia, który minął od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali, mężczyźnie w końcu udało zebrać się w sobie.

— Właściwie, profesorze, potrzebowałbym przy tym dodatkowej pomocy. Może jakichś dodatkowych lekcji sam na sam z panem. Jeśli to jakikolwiek problem, mogę poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego.

Szare oczy skierowały się na niego.

— To nie będzie konieczne. Jestem tu właśnie po to, by pomagać moim uczniom. – Syriusz szczerze się do niego uśmiechnął. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaciekawienie. – Czy twoja różdżka ma może w sobie rdzeń pochodzący od testrala?

Izar zmarszczył brwi, zbity z tropu.

— Tak, profesorze. – Nie widział żadnego powodu, dla którego nie miałby mu o tym powiedzieć. Poza tym, wkrótce również Prorok opublikuje tę informację. Rita robiła notatki podczas wczorajszej ceremonii sprawdzania różdżek.

Syriusz skinął głową, jak gdyby dzięki odpowiedzi Izara udało mu się rozwiązać jakąś wielką zagadkę.

— Moja różdżka również ma w sobie włos testrala, podobnie jak różdżka mojego brata, a wcześniej moich rodziców. – Grafitowe oczy przyglądały się uważnie reakcji Izara, szukając w niej czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go zdradzić. – To typowe dla rodziny Blacków. Nawet mój kuzyn ma różdżkę z takim właśnie rdzeniem.

Zainteresowany Izar skinął głową, robiąc wszystko co w swojej mocy, aby nie okazywać na swojej twarzy żadnych emocji. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był nieco zaciekawiony. Wielu Blacków posiadało w swoich różdżkach włosy testrali? To było bardzo intrygujące. Może Izar mógłby dowiedzieć się, jakie rdzenie różdżki były charakterystyczne dla poszczególnych rodzin, a następnie zapytać Ollivandera lub poszukać informacji na temat tego, jaki rdzeń posiadali w swoich różdżkach przodkowie Riddle’a.

— Ollivander zażartował kiedyś, że będzie musiał zarezerwować wszystkie włosy testrali specjalnie dla pokoleń Blacków. – Syriusz roześmiał się ponuro, bawiąc się dłonią swoim czarnym piórem, chociaż jego oczy niemal żarząco skupione były na Izarze.

— Czy to normalne, że dane rdzenie są typowe dla różnych rodzin? – zapytał Izar, udając, że nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Syriusz Black zszedł w taki sposób na temat dotyczący rodziny Blacków.

Nauczyciel uniósł brwi, przetwarzając to pytanie.

— Nie, chociaż Blackowie są pod tym względem wyjątkiem. – Oczy Izara przesunęły się na palce Syriusza, poszukując na nich pierścienia rodu Blacków. Nawet jeśli dany członek rodziny nie był jej „dziedzicem”, i tak otrzymywał pierścień z herbem rodowym.

Palce Syriusza były nagie.

Izar pomyślał, że to wielka szkoda. Syriusz był Jasny, ale wciąż mógł być dość przydatnym sojusznikiem Ciemnej Strony.

— Kiedy chciałbyś, aby odbywały się nasze lekcje? – Syriusz umiejętnie odwrócił uwagę Izara ze swoich palców z powrotem na twarz. – Wielka szkoda, że nie grasz w quidditcha. Wiem, że rozgrywki zostały w tym roku zawieszone z powodu Turnieju, ale jestem pewien, że byłbyś wspaniałym szukającym. Mój brat, Regulus, grał kiedyś na tej pozycji…

— Wiesz, profesorze, nie jesteś zbyt subtelny – wycedził Izar, zbyt zmęczony, aby udawać, że nie rozumie co mężczyzna chce tym wszystkich osiągnąć. Może jednak nie byłby najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem Ciemnej Strony, biorąc pod uwagę, że był równie subtelny, co słoń w składzie porcelany. – Jeśli chcesz mnie o coś zapytać, to _zapytaj_ , ale nie próbuj używać na mnie swoich marnych manipulacji. Nie za bardzo wychodzą one takiemu Gryfonowi jak ty.

Syriusz miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby wyglądać na nieco speszonego.

— Jesteś z nim spokrewniony? – zapytał cicho.

— Spokrewniony z _kim_?

Grafitowe oczy skierowały się na niego, zmęczone.

— Z moim bratem – wyszeptał Syriusz lekko łamiącym się głosem.

Izar przyjrzał się siedzącemu naprzeciw niemu mężczyźnie i zauważył, jak wiele kosztowało go wypowiedzenie tych słów. Miał nadzieję, że Regulus był już w drodze powrotnej do bezpiecznej Rosji. Bo jeżeli tak było, Voldemort nie będzie tak naprawdę w stanie potwierdzić swoich podejrzeń dotyczących tego, że Regulus jednak żyje. To znaczyłoby również, że Snape nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i że Izar może powrócić do ignorowania własnego pochodzenia. Był gotów odrzucić od siebie perspektywę posiadania ojca, skoro dzięki temu wszyscy mogli przeżyć.

Bo nawet Izar musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że Regulus był bardzo urzekającym człowiekiem. Był mądry i niebezpieczny, a do tego opiekuńczy. Izar musiał przyznać z wielkim wstydem, że w Świńskim Łbie bardzo wzrosły jego nadzieję na posiadanie ojca.

Tyle że przez całe swoje życie Izar polegał wyłącznie na sobie. Nie potrzebował kogoś, kto nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by sprawdzić, czy kobieta, z którą spał aby przypadkiem nie zaszła w ciążę. Chociaż Izar wciąż nie usłyszał jeszcze całej historii zdrady Regulusa i Lily.

— Nie – skłamał Izar. – Oboje moi rodzicie byli mugolami. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miałem pięć lat. Właściwie wciąż ich trochę pamiętam. Jestem bardzo podobny do matki.

Izar spodziewał się, że Syriusz będzie wyglądał jakby mu ulżyło, a zamiast tego sprawiał raczej wrażenie rozczarowanego. Trzymane przez niego pióro złamało się na pół, a mężczyzna bez mrugnięcia okiem wpatrywał się w znajdujący się przed nim pergamin.

— Przepraszam, pytanie o to było wielką głupotą. Regulus zmarł zaraz po tym, jak opuścił Hogwart. Nie miał żadnych dzieci w tak młodym wieku. Po prostu jesteś do niego bardzo podobny… — _Jesteś podobny do mnie…_

Izar spróbował wysłać Syriuszowi życzliwy uśmiech, ale wyszło mu to okropnie. Nauczyciel znów odchrząknął, prostując się.

— Lepiej wciśnijmy gdzieś twoje zajęcia. Wiem, że Turniej zajmuje ci większość czasu, ale jestem pewien, że możemy jeden lub dwa wieczory w tygodniu poświęcić na dodatkowe lekcje. – Syriusz wyciągnął swój terminarz i przekartkował go. – Pasują ci środy i piątki? – Szare oczy uniosły się na Izara. – Około dziewiętnastej?

— Brzmi dobrze. – Izar skinął głową, palcami nieświadomie bawiąc się rąbkiem swojego rękawa. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pomoże mi pan przy pojedynkach.

Syriusz kiwnął głową, wciąż mając na twarzy głęboki wyraz żalu.

— Zauważyłem na zajęciach, że pojedynki sprawiają ci problemy. A myślałem, że zwłaszcza ty będziesz się w nich wyróżniać. Widzę, że masz ku temu wielki potencjał. Po prostu za dużo _myślisz_. Za bardzo zastanawiasz się nad tym, jaki powinien być twój kolejny ruch, podczas gdy powinieneś wykonać go automatycznie. Masz dość dobry refleks, a zaklęcia, które rzucasz są bardzo zaawansowane i odpowiednie do sytuacji. – Syriusz urwał, unosząc głowę. – Co się dzieje w twojej głowie, kiedy się pojedynkujesz? O czym wtedy myślisz?

Izar skupił wzrok na biblioteczce nad głową Syriusza.

— Umysł podrzuca mi listę zaklęć i klątw, które mógłbym rzucić. Muszę przemyśleć każde z nich i przeanalizować ich efekt, zanim któreś rzucę. – Trochę krępowało go przyznawanie się do takich rzeczy, zwłaszcza, że Syriusz zauważył już jego brak umiejętności do pojedynkowania się.

Mężczyzna zachichotał, dodając jeszcze trochę więcej oliwy do ognia.

— Podejrzewam, że wielu ludzi by ci tego zazdrościło. – Syriusz wstał, opierając dłonie na biurku i spoglądając na Izara. – Powinieneś rzucić pierwsze zaklęcie, które przyjdzie ci na myśl, a nie układać sobie w głowie całą ich listę.

— Pierwsze zaklęcie? – powtórzył przerażony Izar. – Ale… mogłaby istnieć jakaś inna klątwa, która lepiej pasowałaby do danej sytuacji, a która nie byłaby pierwszym pomyślanym przeze mnie zaklęciem.

— W pojedynku nie ma czegoś takiego jak zła lub dobra odpowiedź, Izarze. Liczy się refleks i szybkość. Możesz w trakcie jego trwania rzucić na swojego przeciwnika zaklęcie, które wywoła u niego łaskotki i wyjść z tego zwycięsko, o ile tylko będziesz posiadał odpowiednią szybkość i logikę. W twoim przypadku jest jednak tak, że posiadasz szerszy zakres znanych czarów. Masz refleks, po prostu musisz do tego jeszcze szybko myśleć. – Syriusz uśmiechnął się. – Popracuję z tobą nad tym. Nie musisz się martwić, niedługo twoje pojedynki będą należały do jednych z najlepszych.

Izar pozwolił na to, by po jego twarzy przeszedł zwięzły uśmiech.

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję, profesorze. – Wycofał się w stronę drzwi, obserwowany uważnie przez Syriusza. – Zobaczymy się zatem w środę.

— We wtorek, na zajęciach – poprawił go Syriusz, a zmęczony uśmiech oświetlił jego brodatą twarz. Bardzo przypominał mu wtedy Regulusa.

— We wtorek. – Izar przytaknął gwałtownie i opuścił salę.

Wiele kosztowało go niepatrzenie za siebie i niespotkanie pełnych zamyślenia oczu jego wujka.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, zbliżając się w porze kolacji do Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy uczniowie powinni wrócić już z Hogsmeade, napełniając teraz swoje wypełnione cukrowymi wyrobami brzuchy przyzwoitym i zbilansowanym posiłkiem, który oferował im Hogwart.

Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, przesuwając palcami po starym drewnie, z którego były zbudowane. Voldemort prawie groził dzisiaj Izarowi, że powinien brać udział w szkolnych posiłkach, pokazać swoją twarz i… zacząć udzielać się _towarzysko._ Izar wzdrygnął się. Nienawidził rozmawiać z innymi. Nienawidził ludzi. I chociaż pamiętał, co wcześniej tego dnia powiedział do niego Voldemort, postanowił, że upewni się, iż Czarny Pan będzie musiał siłą wyciągnąć go za uszy, jeżeli będzie chciał, by zaczął swobodnie bawić się w polityczne gierki. Był w stanie poradzić sobie z kilkoma uczniami, ale nie było mowy, aby stał się nagle taki sam jak wszyscy ci mężczyźni i kobiety, których piorunował wzrokiem na swoim pierwszym balu ministerialnym.

Będzie to jego pierwsze wystąpienie publiczne – jeśli nie liczyć lekcji – od czasu, kiedy jego nazwisko zostało wyrzucone przez Czarę Ognia. Daphne zapewniała go, że istnieją uczniowie, którzy go wspierają, ale trudno było w to wierzyć. W końcu nikt właściwie tak naprawdę nie wiedział kim w ogóle był.

Wyszedł z cienia i ostrożnie wślizgnął się do Wielkiej Sali. Ze wszystkich sił starał się wypiąć dumnie pierś i unieść wysoko podbródek tak, aby nie wyglądać przy tym jak jakiś cholerny, egoistyczny czarodziej czystej krwi.

Tych kilku uczniów, którzy zauważyli jego obecność, nie było na tyle uprzejmych, aby zachować ją dla siebie. Pochylili się i zaczęli szeptać do swoich towarzyszy, błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniając po całej sali plotki i pogłoski. Izar prychnął, powoli i ostrożnie mijając stół podekscytowanych Krukonów, kierując się ku Ślizgonom. Kątem oka zauważył, że po całym pomieszczeniu rozproszonych jest kilku uczniów Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Na całe szczęście Lukas, reprezentant Durmstragnu, nie znajdował się obecnie przy stole Slytherinu.

Siadanie przy miejscu należącym do innego Domu nie było w Hogwarcie zakazane bądź niemile widziane, a po prostu nie zdarzało się zbyt często. Zwłaszcza u stołu Slytherinu. Ślizgoni zazwyczaj trzymali się razem, a Krukoni, Gryfoni i Puchoni szanowali ich dystansowanie się od wszystkich. Izar jednak wciąż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie w towarzystwie ludzi ze swojego Domu. Zresztą i tak tylko zarzuciliby go gradem pytań. Był pewien, że Ślizgoni zachowają się z większą powściągliwością, nawet jeśli również ich ogarniała spora ciekawość. Ukryją ją pod wszechwiedzącym uśmieszkiem.

Izar miał czasami wrażenie, że powinien zostać przydzielony do Slytherinu. I chociaż miał taką możliwość, to wierzył, iż to dzięki Ravenclawowi uda mu się osiągnąć to, czym mógł się teraz pochwalić.

— Izarze. – W pomieszczeniu rozległ się pozbawiony tchu szept. Drobna blondynka wstała ze swojego miejsca, a uśmiech przeszedł przez jej opanowaną twarz.

Daphne jak zwykle wyglądała ślicznie, nawet ubrana w zwykłe szaty Slytherinu. Zawsze zachowywała się z godnością i wdziękiem. Kąciki jej zielonych oczu zmarszczyły się pod pływem bezinteresownego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, kiedy odeszła od stołu Slytherinu i bez słowa wyciągnęła do Izara ramię.

Harrison owinął wokół niego swoją rękę, pozwalając jej poprowadzić się do stołu Ślizgonów. Siedzący przy nim uczniowie spojrzeli na niego spokojnie, jeśli nie z uznaniem, a na przedramionach kilku z nich znajdowały się głoszące ich wsparcie niebieskie opaski. To było bardzo… _pochlebne_.

Izar usiadł wśród Ślizgonów, a jego krukońskoniebieskie szaty wyróżniały się pośród ślizgońskiej zieleni.  Uniósł wzrok w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, napotykając aprobujący wzrok Czarnego Pana. Voldemort uniósł swój puchar w stronę Izara i pociągnął z niego łyk, przez cały ten czas nie przerywając ich kontaktu wzrokowego.

Izar odwrócił spojrzenie, czując irytację. No jasne, że Czarny Pan był zadowolony z obecności Izara w Wielkiej Sali, a już zwłaszcza przy stole Slytherinu, _jego_ Domu. Bo chociaż to Severus Snape był oficjalną głową Domu Slytherina, Voldemort zawsze sprawował nad uczniami znacznie większą władzę niż Mistrz Eliksirów. Izar od razu zauważył spojrzenia, jakie ci wysyłali Czarnemu Panu. Były one pełne podziwu i desperackiego pragnienia zostania zauważonym przez Voldemorta.

Izar uważał, że byli żałośni. Czarny Pan nigdy nie zwróci na nich uwagi. Czy oni tego nie _rozumieli_? Byli słabymi czarodziejami, którymi Voldemort się bawił, byli numerami, zwykłymi pionkami na polu, bez względu na to, czy było to pole szachownicy czy pole bitewne. Nie byli faworyzowani przez Czarnego Pana. Zwłaszcza, gdy znajdowali się na trzecim poziomie jego kręgu. A nawet wtedy, gdy zostali wyróżnieni złotą maską, gdy stawali się częścią Wewnętrznego Kręgu, dla Voldemorta wciąż byli jedynie źródłem rozrywki.

No jasne, byli wtedy znacznie bardziej zauważalni niż kiedy znajdowali się w trzecim kręgu i może to właśnie tego tylko chcieli. Zostania zauważonym. Izar potrafił to rozumieć. Chociaż uwielbiał pozostawać w cieniu, był ze sobą wystarczająco szczery, aby przyznać, że za każdym razem, kiedy Czarny Pan poświęcał mu uwagę, przechodził go dreszcz. Gdyby był jednym z uczniów, popleczników trzeciej kategorii, również marzyłby o zwróceniu na siebie uwagi Voldemorta.

To było żałosne. Ale to właśnie również sprawiało, że Czarny Pan był taki potężny i wpływowy. Musiał być zauważalny i pożądany.

A także mądry i wszystkowiedzący.

Izar przełknął, wpatrując się w swój pusty talerz. Modlił się do Merlina, aby Czarny Pan miał jedynie podejrzenia co do obecności Regulusa, a nie był jej całkowicie pewien. Wszystko zamieniłoby się w piekło, gdyby Voldemort się o tym dowiedział. Chociaż Czarny Pan mógł równie dobrze po prostu sobie siedzieć i cieszyć się z gry, w jaką pogrywał sobie z Izarem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy znów uniosły się na Voldemorta, zauważając, że mężczyzna wysłał mu kolejny radosny uśmiech. Z pewnością nie był on pocieszający, raczej absolutnie przerażający.

— Wygląda dzisiaj na dziwnie zadowolonego. – Daphne obserwowała ich zachowanie. – Przez większość ostatniego tygodnia był wkurzony. – Dyskretnie potarła swoje lewe przedramię. Izar zauważył to, po raz kolejny zastanawiając się nad statusem Daphne jako śmierciożercy. Nie powinno być to dla niego takim zaskoczeniem. Jej ojciec był bardzo bogatym i wpływowym mężczyzną, który bez wątpienia popierał Czarnego Pana.

Izar zauważył kilka wysyłanych mu przez Ślizgonów wrogich spojrzeń. Uniósł na to brwi, nic sobie z nich nie robiąc.

— Nie zwracaj na nich uwagi. – Daphne pocieszająco poklepała ramię Izara, rzucając swoim kolegom jadowite spojrzenia. – Są po prostu zazdrośni, że _on_ zwraca uwagę na taki prawdziwy talent jak ty – oznajmiła na tyle głośno, aby usłyszała ją większość Ślizgonów. Odwrócili wzrok, kierując swoją uwagę na leżące przed nimi jedzenie.

Izar zauważył, że byli tymi, którzy nie posiadali na przedramieniu wspierającej go opaski.

Wyczuł skaczącą w powietrzu iskrę magii i odwrócił się w stronę jej źródła, napotykając wzrok oburzonych, szarych oczu. Draco siedział kilka miejsc od niego i Harrison zauważył, że na jego ramieniu również nie było opaski. Izar zazwyczaj nie wyczuwał od Draco zbyt silnej aury magicznej, ale dzisiaj była ona nieco bardziej dostrzegalna. Chłopiec był zły i to powodowało, że jego magia wirowała w powietrzu. Pomimo wrogości, jego twarz była jednak całkowicie pozbawiona emocji.

Izar przypomniał sobie nagle, że blondyn chciał zostać reprezentantem Hogwartu.

Daphne nałożyła warzywa na jego talerz, ale on ledwie to zauważył, całkowicie skupiając się na Draco.

— Nie włożyłem swojego nazwiska do Czary – powiedział cicho. Dlaczego w ogóle myślał, że powinien wytłumaczyć się jakoś Draco, swojemu dalekiemu kuzynowi?

Oczy Malfoya zmrużyły się i chłopiec sztywno odwrócił się do Izara.

— To miałem być ja. – Przez chwilę jego twarz ogarnęło wyniosłe spojrzenie. – Ty jesteś przeceniany. Nie ma w tobie niczego wyjątkowego.

— Mógłbym to samo powiedzieć o tobie – syknął mu Izar. Kilku Ślizgonów parsknęło, a na ich wcześniej obojętnych pomimo podsłuchiwania twarzach teraz pojawiło się otwarte zdumienie. Co oni sobie myśleli? Że będzie potrzebował Daphne, aby go broniła? Uniósł do góry brodę, patrząc ostrożnie na Draco.

Blondyn prychnął, wstając gwałtownie i wierzchem swojej dłoni przewracając jego puchar, który potoczył się po całym stole Slytherinu. Jego zawartość wylała się na Izara i siedzących niedaleko niego Ślizgonów. Ci wydali z siebie niezadowolony odgłos, spoglądając na Draco, ale to było nic w porównaniu do czystego gniewu i bólu na twarzy Malfoya. Chłopiec był absolutnie wściekły. Skrzydełka nosa dziedzica Malfoyów zadrżały, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze złości.

— _Toujours Pur_ – syknął Draco, którego policzki przybrały czerwony odcień. – _Toujours Pur_ – powtórzył ponownie z doskonałym, francuskim akcentem. Izar zamarł, sam płynnie posługiwał się francuskim i wiedział doskonale, co oznaczały te słowa. – W tłumaczeniu: „zawsze czyści”. – Twarz Draco wykrzywiła się w niewesołym uśmiechu.

Izar zauważył cienie pod oczami chłopca. Zauważył też, że Syriusz rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali. Miał właśnie usiąść, ale to znajome francuskie tłumaczenie bez wątpienia rozbrzmiało mu w uszach. Krukon zesztywniał, napinając mięśnie. Przecież Draco na pewno nie chciał…

Blondyn roześmiał się.

— To motto rodu Blacków. Zawsze czyści. I wiesz co? Ono nigdy nie będzie do ciebie pasowało. – Izar potrząsnął głowę, nie w odpowiedzi, a w ostrzeżeniu, że lepiej, aby Draco się zamknął. – Jesteś brudną szlamą. – Wśród stołu Slytherinu rozległy się popierające te słowa mruknięcia, wydane głównie przez większość starszych Ślizgonów. Pomimo tego, że Draco kontynuował cichszym głosem, inni wciąż go słyszeli. – Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mój ojciec i _on_ są w ciebie tak cholernie zapatrzeni. Ale już zawsze, _zawsze_ będziesz brudny. Nigdy nie będziesz czysty i szanowany, bo jesteś plugawy. Jesteś szumowiną. To bez znaczenia, kim był twój ojciec…

Izar błyskawicznie stanął na nogi, nie zważając na mocno ściskającą jego ramię rękę Daphne. Magia byłaby prawdopodobnie bardziej efektywna i szybsza, ale nie ufał sobie teraz na tyle, aby chwycić za różdżkę. Wyszłoby przez nią jakieś zaklęcie z dziedziny czarnej magii, a Izar nie chciał stawiać czoła konsekwencjom, jakie by to ze sobą niosło.

Zrobił zaledwie krok od stołu Slytherinu, po czym rzucił się na chłopca. Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, kiedy Izar uderzył w niego, wysyłając ich obu na ziemię. W Wielkiej Sali rozległy się podekscytowane okrzyki, głównie od strony stołu Gryffindoru. Ślizgoni pozostali na swoich miejscach, milcząc i napinając ramiona. Chociaż niektórzy uczniowie wspierali Izara, nie mogli interweniować. Ślizgoni zawsze trzymali swoją stronę w miejscach publicznych. A jeśli wszyscy nie mogli opowiedzieć się po jednej stronie, pozostawali neutralni.

— Zamknij się – syknął Izar, leżąc na Draco. Trzymał ramiona chłopca w przypominającym imadło uścisku. Kiedy spojrzał na niego, znów rzuciło mu się w oczy, jak emocjonalnie niestabilny był ten blondyn. Jego oczy były obłąkane i wyczerpane, zdezorientowane i zirytowane. Draco musiał coś przeżywać… coś _dużego_ , skoro zachował się tak w miejscu publicznym. Malfoyowie _nigdy_ nie odstawiali scen. – Obiecałeś, że o niczym nie powiesz – mruknął Izar, usiłując uspokoić chłopca. – Nie mam nic przeciwko szydzeniu ze statusu mojej krwi, ale nie waż się _kiedykolwiek_ wspominać cokolwiek o moich rodzicach.

W odpowiedzi pięść uderzyła w jego twarz.

Izar jęknął, słysząc trzask swojego nosa. Kiedy jego oczy zamgliły się ze zdziwienia i z bólu, kolejna pięść uderzyła w jego szczękę, odrzucając go od Draco. Izar ze złością odsunął od siebie ból, zbyt zaznajomiony z fizycznymi torturami i odwdzięczył się blondynowi. Uderzenia jego przeciwnika były słabe i miękkie; chłopiec z pewnością nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w mugolskich bijatykach.

Izar zdołał kilka razy uderzyć pięścią w twarz Draco, głównie w pobliżu oka i raz prosto w nos. Trzask, który się po tym rozległ, wywołał u Izara pewne zadowolenie, któremu udało się zlikwidować część odczuwanego przez niego napięcia.

Zostali rozdzieleni, zanim mogliby wyrządzić sobie jakieś większe szkody. Hagrid podniósł do góry zakrwawionego Draco, siłą wyciągając go z sali. Zanim się odwrócił, Izar kątem oka dostrzegł twarz blondyna. Przepełnione gniewem szare oczy przesunęły się na stół nauczycielski, po czym chłopiec zbladł gwałtownie. Izar wiedział, że to wtedy Draco pojął pełne konsekwencje swoich działań. Izar spojrzał w miejsce, na którym skupione były oczy Malfoya, po czym zrozumiał przerażenie chłopca.

Przy stole siedział polityk, Tom Riddle. Jego palce przesuwały się po krawędzi kielicha, podczas gdy oczy spoglądały na nich spod fałszywych okularów. Na jego twarzy nie widniał żaden uśmiech, nawet taki okrutny; wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był przerażająco spokojny.

Izar przełknął ślinę; dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy się odwrócił.

— Chodź za mną, panie Harrison. Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, zanim zostaniecie odpowiednio ukarani – stwierdziła szorstko profesor McGonagall, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu i wyprowadzając go z wypełnionej szmerami Wielkiej Sali.

 Izar był pewien, że Czarny Pan odwiedzi ich później tego wieczoru.

Taki incydent z pewnością nie był tym, czego Czarny Pan oczekiwał od pierwszego, publicznego pojawienia się Izara w Wielkiej Sali.

 

**~*~**

 

Po otrzymaniu dwutygodniowego szlabanu i odebraniu stu punktów zarówno Slytherinowi, jak i Ravenclawowi, Izar i Draco w ciszy usiedli na dwóch przydzielonych im łóżkach. Obaj dostali od Madame Promfrey Szkiele-Wzro, które miało pomóc zrosnąć się ich złamanym nosom* i ostrzeżenie, że mają zostać w szpitalu na noc. Był to raczej dogodny fakt dla planującego wizytę Czarnego Pana, co było powodem, dla którego obaj byli całkiem rozbudzeni, chociaż zbliżała się już dwudziesta druga.

W Skrzydle Szpitalnym znajdowali się tylko oni i pierwszoroczny chłopiec, który zjadł w czasie obiadu zbyt dużo ciastek z dyni.  Leżał na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, z dala od Draco i Izara.

— Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno Draco, łamiąc nocną ciszę. – Patrząc na to z obecnej perspektywy, zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje zachowanie było okropnie mugolskie i pozbawione wdzięku. – Izar przewrócił oczami, przyciskając palcami prześcieradło do łóżka. Pragnąłby znajdować się teraz gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie tutaj. – Prawdę mówiąc, wiele przeszedłem w czasie ostatniego tygodnia. Nie powinienem jednak zachowywać się w tak niedojrzały sposób w miejscu publicznym. Miałeś całkowite prawo mnie uderzyć… bez względu na to, jak mugolskie było to z twojej strony – skończył złośliwie Draco.

— Miałem do wyboru albo moją pięść, albo klątwę, o której niedawno przeczytałem – warknął Izar. – To dość ciekawe zaklęcie, które zamieniłoby twoje narządy wewnętrzne w robaki, które zjadłyby cię od wewnątrz.

Izar nawet poprzez ciemność _poczuł_ , że Draco się wzdryga.

— Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, wiesz, prawda? – powiedział szybko Malfoy. – Nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że Regulus był…

— Wystarczy – warknął Izar, przerywając Draco, zanim Ślizgon mógłby dokończyć zdanie. – Powiedziałeś dzisiaj w Wielkiej Sali wystarczająco, by nawet Crabbe’owi i Goyle’owi udało się zrozumieć, że jestem spokrewniony z rodem Blacków. – Izar miał nadzieję, że się mylił. Z drugiej strony jednak, Draco powtórzył motto rodziny Blacków więcej niż raz i oświadczył, że nigdy nie będzie mogło pasować ono do Izara.

Wprawdzie do posiadania ojca – lub właściwie jakiejkolwiek rodziny – podchodził z nonszalancją, jednak słowa chłopca go zabolały, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie mógł sprostać oczekiwaniom Blacków. Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco czysty. Właściwie, Izar nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie był przypadkiem pierwszym czarodziejem półkrwi urodzonym w rodzinie Blacków.

— Jeśli będą pytać, powiem, że nawiązywałem do mojej rodziny. Nie zapominajmy, że moja matka była z urodzenia Blackiem – odpowiedział Draco.

Izar potrafił wywnioskować z tonu swojego towarzysza, że nie było mu ani trochę przykro. Jedyne, czego żałował, to że zachował się w taki sposób w miejscu publicznym. Żałował, że został na tym przyłapany.

— Mówiłem ci, że nie włożyłem swojego nazwiska do Czary – Izar mówił powoli, jak gdyby zwracał się do malutkiego dziecka. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zacząłeś zachowywać się względem mnie z takim chłodem. – To oczywiście nie tak, żeby na to narzekał, ale taka nagła zmiana postawy Draco nieco go speszyła.

Czyż chłopiec nie mówił niedawno w pociągu, kiedy jechali do Hogwartu, że pragnie wejść na nową drogę życia i _zaprzyjaźnić_ _się_ z Izarem? Nawet zachowywał się niemal zaborczo, kiedy do przedziału weszła Daphne, jak gdyby uznawał go za swoją własność.

— Wiem, że tego nie zrobiłeś – warknął Draco. – Powiedziano mi, że będę reprezentantem Hogwartu. Jak…

Chłopiec umilkł, kiedy z cienia wyłoniła się twarz. Jak Izar przewidział, Voldemort pojawił się niemalże z nikąd. Jego ciało wciąż ukryte było wśród ciemności. Widać było jedynie niewielki skrawek jego twarzy i nie wyglądała ona na zadowoloną.

— Mój Panie – wyszeptał ochryple Draco, niemal zbyt cicho, aby Izar mógł to usłyszeć. – Przepraszam – dodał szybko dziedzic Malfoyów. – Proszę, błagam, wybacz mi. – Draco oprzytomniał, pochylając swoje ciało do przodu przez łóżko, aż chociaż trochę zaczęło przypominać ukłon.

— To już drugi raz dzisiaj, panie Harrison, kiedy spotykamy się w niedogodnych okolicznościach. – Voldemort całkowicie zignorował Draco, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu, powodując, że padł na niego blask świec stojących na stole pomiędzy dwoma łóżkami. I chociaż Czarny Pan nie zwracał uwagi na Draco, Ślizgon nie zmienił swojej uległej pozycji. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałosne sprawiłeś dzisiaj wrażenie? Skacząc tak od stołu i rzucając się z pięściami na innego Śmierciożercę? – Izar zacisnął wargi. – Nie mam nic przeciwko rywalizacji w moich szeregach, Izarze, jednak nie podoba mi się zwykłe _pośmiewisko_ , jakie z siebie robisz.

Izar uświadomił sobie, że nie może dłużej rzucać Voldemortowi śmiałych, wyzywających spojrzeń. Zamiast tego więc skierował wzrok na swoje kolana, kiwając mocno głową.

— Rozumiem, mój Panie. Powinienem bardziej dojrzale poradzić sobie z całą tą sytuacją.

— Tak czy inaczej, w ciągu dwóch tygodni odbędzie się pierwsze zadanie. Reprezentanci i ich poważani Ministrowie lub, w twoim przypadku, podsekretarz, spotkają się na uroczystym lunchu przed rozpoczęciem zadania. Spodziewam się, że nie tylko będziesz zachowywał się najlepiej jak potrafisz, ale także, że mi _zaimponujesz_. Twoje odskoczenie od stołu i zachowywanie się jak mugolski diabeł wcielony jedynie upewniło mnie w przekonaniu, że powinieneś otrzymać lekcje etykiety od Rubeusa Hagrida.

Pochylając głowę, Izar uśmiechnął się lekko na suchy i cyniczny ton Czarnego Pana. Trudno było mu wyobrazić sobie, jak ten półolbrzym daje komukolwiek lekcje etykiety, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, jak podczas posiłków dmuchał nos w obrus i rozlewał miód pitny po swojej szmacianej marynarce. A zważywszy na to, że Czarny Pan rzucił podczas swojej tyrady żartem, najwyraźniej nie był aż tak bardzo zły na Izara. To na Draco kierowała się jego wściekłość.

Chociaż równie dobrze za karę uznać można było uroczyste lunche. Izar nie wiedział wiele o oficjalnych manierach w czasie posiłku. Musiał podszlifować swoją etykietę.

— Do czasu lunchu, mój Panie, możesz być pewny, że wsadzę sobie coś w tyłek.Jestem pewien, że tylko wtedy uda mi się upodobnić do reszty przebywającym na nim osób. – Był to śmiały komentarz, ale Izar badał grunt, na którym stał z Czarnym Panem.

Jeśli to, co powiedziała Daphne, było prawdą, jeżeli Czarny Pan naprawdę faworyzował Izara, to chłopiec chciał zobaczyć, jak daleko mógł posunąć się przy Voldemorcie. Wiedział, że zrobienie czegoś takiego dzisiejszej nocy było niezwykle ryzykowne, zwłaszcza, że stąpał już po cienkim lodzie z powodu tej całej sprawy z Regulusem, ale intuicja podpowiadała Izarowi, że był teraz czas na rzucenie takiego śmiałego komentarza. Tylko _jednego_ komentarza.

Głowa Draco odwróciła się tak szybko, że szyja chłopca wydała z siebie nieprzyjemny trzask. Izar był w stanie poczuć, że Ślizgon skupia na nim swoje przerażone spojrzenie.

— Upewnij się, że tak właśnie zrobisz – syknął cicho Voldemort, którego usta drgnęły nieznacznie. – Gdybyś potrzebował pomocy, mam nadzieję, że się do mnie o nią zwrócisz.

Oczy Izara poszerzyły się komicznie i chłopiec musiał ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy przed wzrokiem Czarnego Pana. Jego policzki zapiekły lekko, zanim udałoby mu się pozbierać się z szoku. Ten mężczyzna odpłacił mu się. Rzucił mu cholerną ripostę; taką, jakiej Izar w życiu by się nie spodziewał, że wyjdzie z ust Voldemorta. Ale wyszła. I wcale nie brzmiała niezręcznie i niepewnie, była bardzo jedwabista i zdecydowana, co powodowało, że ta brudna insynuacja raczej nie brzmiała całkowicie niewinnie.

— Co do ciebie, panie Malfoy – Voldemort odezwał się po chwili milczenia. Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu nieznacznie się przyciemniła, a płomień świecy zamigotał lekko. – Odstawiłeś tego wieczoru obrzydliwą scenę, okropnie melodramatyczną. Jestem pewien, że twój ojciec z chęcią o niej usłyszy. Dowie się, że maniery jego syna osiągnęły poziom jeszcze niższy niż półkrwi czarodzieja, wychowywanego przez mugoli w sierocińcu.

Izar skrzywił się na to.

Voldemort zachował kamienną twarz, spoglądając z odrazą na skuloną postać Draco.

— Kiedy odejdę, oczekuję, że padniesz na kolana i będziesz dziękował bóstwom lub boginiom, których czcisz, kimkolwiek oni są, że masz ten luksus przebywania w bezpiecznych barierach Hogwartu. – Głos Czarnego Pana stał się lodowaty, przyprawiając Izara o dreszcze. Przełknął ślinę i pochylił głowę, jak gdyby próbował odgrodzić się od lodowatej aury Voldemorta. – Podniósłbym na ciebie różdżkę z powodu nieposłuszeństwa względem moich rozkazów utrzymania pochodzenia Izara w tajemnicy. Następnym razem, gdy przez twoje usta wyjdzie choćby słowo na temat rodu Blacków, wyrwę ci język. – I ta obietnica nie była pusta.

— O-oczywiście, mój Panie – wyszeptał Draco, którego całe ciało trzęsło się.

— Twoja zazdrość jest niestosowna; istnieje powód, dla którego nie zostałeś reprezentantem, chłopcze. Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie doskonale to ukazało. Nie jesteś w stanie radzić sobie rozsądnie z trudnymi sytuacjami. – Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy przesunęły się od pochylonej postaci Draco na głęboko zaciekawionego Izara. – Mam nadzieję, że okażesz większe opanowanie, panie Harrison.

Izar skinął ostro głową, nie otwierając ust.

Voldemort wysłał im jeszcze jedno, ostatnie spojrzenie i schował się znów w cieniu, opuszczając ich równie cicho, co do nich przybył.

Draco pociągnął nosem, odwracając się tyłem do Izara i wyślizgując z łóżka.

Chłopiec modlił się tej nocy na przenikliwie zimnej podłodze.

 

**~*~**

 

Burknięcie głodnego żołądka rozległo się w zimnych lochach, odbijając od ścian pokoju. Severus skrzywił się, odrywając od pracy. Rzucił zaklęcie _Tempus_ i przeklął, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że kolacja skończyła się już dobrych kilka godzin temu. Wyczarowany zegar zniknął i Severus wstał z miejsca, przy okazji upewniając się, że chochla nie przestanie mieszać mętnie zielonego eliksiru zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Był to zwyczajny eliksir pieprzowy. Madame Pomfrey zaczęło brakować kilku mikstur i Severus wykorzystał dzisiejszy dzień wypadu do Hogsmeade, aby uzupełnić te braki.

Zwykle nie pomijał posiłków. Jego ciało potrzebowało składników odżywczych, które pozwalały mu na zachowanie jasności umysłu i na utrzymanie się w grze. Opuszczanie posiłków nie przyczyniłoby się korzystnie jego umiejętnościom do warzenia eliksirów lub jego oklumencyjnej i legilimencyjnej obronie przed Czarnym Panem i Albusem Dumbledore’em.

Trzeba było jednak przyznać, że były momenty, kiedy cieszył się całkowitym pochłonięciem przez warzony eliksir, z radością przyjmując trzymanie się z daleka od interakcji z innymi ludźmi, w szczególności _dziećmi._

Jego ramiona napięły się, kiedy poczuł, że włosy na jego szyi się jeżą. Onyksowe oczy uniosły się od biurka i dyskretnie zerknęły w stronę znajdujących przed nim fiolek i słoików z eliksirami. W tych odbijał się obraz znajdującego za nim pokoju, ujawniając przed nim zakapturzoną postać, stojącą w pobliżu otwartych drzwi.

Na początku pomyślał, że to Czarny Pan. Jego poplamione od eliksiru palce przesunęły się lekko po lewym przedramieniu, zanim znów odsunęły. Czarny Pan był zbyt mądry, aby spacerować po Hogwarcie z założonym na głowę _kapturem_. Poza tym, odbijająca się w jego słoikach postać była zbyt niska i szeroka, aby być Czarnym Panem.

— W czym mogę pomóc? – wycedził jedwabiście Severus, odwracając się powoli. Różdżka leżała na stoliku kilka cali od niego, gotowa do użycia w razie potrzeby.

— Możesz pomóc staremu przyjacielowi, Severusie? Raz jeszcze? – Głos był chrapliwy i szorstki, nieużywany. Zręczne palce zsunęły kaptur, odsłaniając ponuro uśmiechającego się mężczyznę.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się nieznacznie.

— Regulus? – Serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy znów zobaczył tego człowieka. Minęły lata, bardzo długi czas. Zdecydowanie zbyt długi czas. Szybko się otrząsnął, pogłębiając swój uśmieszek. – Widzę, że wyglądamy trochę dziko.

Regulus zachichotał, chłonąc postać Severusa wzrokiem swoich jaskrawografitowych oczu.

— Izar powiedział niemalże to samo. Wciąż nie mogę pozbierać się ze zdziwienia, jak bardzo stał się do ciebie podobny. – Ponury uśmiech na jego twarzy stał się nieco bardziej pochmurny, prawie tak, jak gdyby mężczyzna czuł niezadowolenie z powodu tego, iż jego syn upodobnił się do kogoś innego niż on.

Regulus i Severus byli niesamowicie do siebie podobni. To dlatego tak dobrze udawało im się ze sobą dogadywać. Chociaż Severus nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, zdenerwowanie Regulusa z powodu faktu, że Izar upodabniał się do niego pod względem osobowości, sprawiało mu przyjemność.

— Posunąłeś się tak daleko, że z nim porozmawiałeś? – Severus uniósł brwi. – Sądziłbym raczej, że przyjrzysz mu się z daleka.

— To mój _syn_ – odpowiedział ochryple z pasją Regulus.

Severus westchnął ciężko, wskazując mu, aby wszedł. W oczy rzuciły mu się jego poplamione paznokcie i mężczyzna chwycił szmatkę, na próżno próbując zetrzeć z nich zbierane przez lata zabarwienia. Starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nie było to spowodowane obecnością Regulusa.

— Zamknij za sobą drzwi. Szybko. Czarny Pan jest dzisiaj w zamku.

I drzwi zatrzasnęły się.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *adnotacja autorki: Wiem, że pewnie nie trzeba użyć Szkielego-Wzro przy złamanych nosach, że istnieje zaklęcie, które może je uleczyć. Jest jednak późno, a ja muszę jakoś sprawić, by Izar i Draco pozostali w swoim towarzystwie.


	13. Część I Rozdział 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzynasty**

— Twoje przybycie tutaj, zwłaszcza do Hogwartu, jest wielką głupotą. Sprowadzasz niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko na siebie, ale również na Izara i mnie. – Severus otoczył pokój zaklęciem wyciszającym, upewniając się, że będą na tyle bezpieczni, na ile tylko mogą być w Hogwarcie, kiedy po jego salach spaceruje sobie Czarny Pan.

— To dziwne – stwierdził nagle Regulus, którego smukła postać przesunęła się wzdłuż rzędu kociołków. Jego uwagę na dłuższą chwilę przykuł jeden z nich, wykonany ze złota. – Izar powiedział mi to samo. – Wyraziste grafitowe oczy zmrużyły się na stojącego sztywno Snape’a. – Chyba nie korumpujesz mi syna, co, Severusie? Zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, że nie jestem tu mile widziany.

— I słusznie – zażartował sucho Severus. Odwrócił się plecami do Regulusa, przyglądając się bulgoczącemu mu pod nosem miętowozielonemu eliksirowi. Jego palce pogładziły szklaną bagietkę i z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak ta się zatrzymuje, a następnie zaczyna kręcić w lewo.

— Myślałem – zaczął znowu Regulus, nie wydając się ani trochę zniechęcony postawą Snape’a – że Izar będzie przynajmniej udawał, iż interesuje go i intryguje moja obecność. Wyznał mi, że kiedyś uważał się za brudną szlamę. Pragnąłbym dostrzec u niego więcej… ciepła wywołanego posiadaniem czystokrwistego, zainteresowanego jego losami ojca – wycedził Regulus. – Chociaż, oczywiście, zakładam, iż status krwi nie znaczy dla niego zbyt wiele. Nowoczesne czasy, w których teraz żyjemy, nie są już takie jak kiedyś.

Severus wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, a jego smukłe palce przesunęły się po tekście książki o eliksirach, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale go nie dostrzegał.

— Izar – zaczął – jest nadzwyczaj niezależnym czarodziejem, Regulusie. I inteligentnym. Wie, że zdradziłeś Czarnego Pana i, jak przypuszczam, poinformowałeś go o tym, jaki udział miałem w twojej ucieczce? – Onyksowe oczy zauważyły ostre skinienie, które w potwierdzeniu wysłał mu Black. – W takim przypadku miał prawo do zdystansowania się od ciebie i powiedzenia ci, abyś odszedł.

Snape zamknął z trzaskiem książkę, po czym odwrócił się i przyjrzał milczącemu Regulusowi. Wiedział, że Black miał zdecydowanie zbyt dominującą i upartą naturę, aby pójść za radą swojego syna oraz starego przyjaciela i pozostać w cieniu. Milczał najprawdopodobniej tylko dlatego, że starał się wymyślić sposób, w jaki mógłby podejść do swojego problemu z Czarnym Panem.

Nie mogło mu się to udać. Nie po raz drugi.

— Wiesz, że zawsze pragnąłem mieć syna… dziecko – mruknął ponuro Regulus, zaciskając wargi.

— Tak – wycedził sucho Snape. – Wiem o tym aż za dobrze. – Odwrócił się do Blacka plecami, kierując swój wzrok na eliksir, zaciskając szczękę.

— Severusie… — W głosie Regulusa pojawiło się wiele smutku.

Snape, nie bacząc na ten żałosny dźwięk, odwrócił się. Skrzydełka jego nosa drgały.

— Pomogę ci z tym problemem, Black. Ale w żadnym wypadku nie będę dyskutować z tobą na temat przeszłości lub tego twojego odrażającego związku z Lily Evans.

Był nieco zaskoczony, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Regulus urósł znacznie podczas swojego pobytu z dala od Wielkiej Brytanii. Severus widział go ostatnio piętnaście lat temu. Mężczyzna dopiero co skończył osiemnaście lat, kiedy opuścił Anglię i był wtedy znacznie niższy niż obecnie.

Teraz przenikliwe oczy Regulusa znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie co jego. Drażniło to Severusa. Chociaż minione piętnaście lat było ciężkie dla nich obu, Regulusowi w ich czasie w jakiś sposób udało się utracić swój chłopięcy urok, zastępując go męskością. Severus z pewnością też się zmienił, ale w jego przypadku spowodowały to długie godziny spędzone na warzeniu eliksirów, które pożółciły jego skórę i potłuściły włosy. Black natomiast prowadził życie uciekiniera, co sprawiło, że stał się bledszy i bardziej surowy.

— Masz moje wsparcie, moją pomoc – kontynuował cicho Severus, wciąż owładnięty wściekłością na to, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości. Dlaczego przeżywanie jej było tak bolesne? Ponowne ujrzenie Regulusa, przy jednoczesnej niepewności czy kiedyś jeszcze znowu się zobaczą, było dręczące. – Wracaj do Rosji.

Grafitowe oczy zamrugały.

— I to ta twoja pomoc – warknął Regulus. To nie było pytanie, jedynie otępiała akceptacja.

— To jedyna pomoc, jakiej jestem gotów ci udzielić – potwierdził Snape. – Jeśli nie cenisz sobie zbytnio mojego życia, pomyśl o wolności Izara. Czarny Pan z pewnością wykorzysta przeciwko niemu jako szantaż twoje nagłe pojawienie się. Mogę jedynie wyobrazić sobie, jaką obietnicę może dzięki temu na nim wymusić.

Regulus odwrócił się, kierując spojrzenie na dużą ścianę ze składnikami do eliksirów.

— Jak zawsze masz rację, Severusie. Opuszczenie Wielkiej Brytanii byłoby najbardziej logicznym rozwiązaniem. Uchroniłoby osoby, które kocham, Izara i… — Wzrok grafitowych oczu znów spoczął na nim — …ciebie. Jednak mam już dość ukrywania się. Te długie lata sprawiły, że zacząłem tracić zmysły i spoglądam na swojego syna zbyt samolubnie, aby pozwolić mu odejść. Musi być jakiś sposób na ponowne zwrócenie na siebie pełnej uwagi bez sprawienia, aby Czarny Pan wykorzystał to przeciwko Izarowi i tobie.

— Nie ma takiego sposobu – stwierdził zapalczywie Severus. – Czarny Pan wie _wszystko_. Byłbym niezmiernie zaskoczony, gdyby nie zauważył już twojej obecności. – Severus odepchnął się od biurka i powoli przeszedł przez pokój. Jego umysł wirował w poszukiwaniu sposobów na bezpieczne wydostanie Regulusa z kraju.

— Nie jestem poszukiwany przez Ministerstwo – oznajmił spokojnie Regulus.

— Czarny Pan jest pieprzonym Ministerstwem – syknął żarliwie Severus. – Podczas twojej nieobecności przesuwał się po szczeblach kariery politycznej, stając się podsekretarzem Ministra Magii. Jestem pewien, że ma wystarczająco władzy, aby znaleźć powody na wsadzenie cię do Azkabanu.

Regulus zachichotał ironicznie, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się cierpko.

 — On… — mężczyzna urwał, jego usta zacisnęły się, a oczy zalśniły. Severus znał go na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że właśnie wpadł na jakiś pomysł. – Jak bardzo Czarny Pan jest przychylny Izarowi?

Severus uniósł brwi, słysząc to niespodziewane pytanie.

— Co sprawia, że sądzisz, iż Izar jest wystarczająco godzien zauważenia przez Czarnego Pana?

Regulus wysłał Severusowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Miał zaledwie piętnaście lat, kiedy został naznaczony. – Black zaczął się przechadzać, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy. Severus zwrócił uwagę na ich długość, ani trochę nie będąc nią zadowolony. – Spotkałem się dzisiaj z Izarem w Świńskim Łbie. Niedługo po tym wszedł do niego Czarny Pan i zabrał ze sobą Izara na górę. Niski rangą śmierciożerca z pewnością nie zostałby odciągnięty na stronę na prywatną rozmowę. – Na twarzy Regulusa pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie. – Czarny Pan wiedział, że Izar jest Blackiem, prawda?

Snape potrząsnął głową.

— Wyciągasz pochopne wnioski. Tak, Czarny Pan jest wszechwiedzący, ale mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nie podejrzewał pochodzenia Izara. Niemniej jednak, masz rację twierdząc, że jest przychylny Izarowi. — Severus urwał, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

— Czy to ma podłoże seksualne? – Ton Regulusa przygasł w dość znaczący sposób, podobnie jak jego oczy.

Snape otworzył usta, gotowy rzucić ostrą ripostę, ale zawahał się. Po chwili znów otworzył usta.

— Może mieć – odparł cicho. – Czarny Pan nie ma jednak w zwyczaju sypiać ze swoimi poplecznikami, zwłaszcza tak młodymi jak Izar. A nawet jeśli już tak jest, to sprzyja im wtedy w sposób zupełnie inny niż Izarowi. Widziałem… kilka dowodów na to, że ma to podłoże seksualne, ale sądzę, że jego faworyzowanie opiera się na inteligencji Izara. Ten chłopiec to geniusz, nawet ja muszę to przyznać.

— Jeśli to ma podłoże seksualne… — Regulus umilkł, a na jego twarzy zalśnił niebezpieczny wyraz.

— Nie możesz być pewny – odpowiedział spokojnie Severus. – Miałeś pomysł na to, jak się ukryć, mam rację? – Gładko przeniósł temat rozmowy na jakiś mniej złowieszczy. I, tak jak przewidywał, odwróciło to myśli Regulusa od tego, że jego syn mógł być teraz zabaweczką Czarnego Pana.

Smukły mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ponuro. Zniknął jego pełen groźby ton.

— Zamierzam udać się do Czarnego Pana.

Severus zamrugał, marszcząc nos na swojego towarzysza, jak gdyby ten był jednym z jego uczniów.

— To jest chyba najbardziej nielogiczna rzecz, jaka kiedykolwiek padła z twoich ust. – Zmrużył oczy. – Możliwe, że te wszystkie lata spędzone ze skrzatem domowym tragicznie odbiły się na twojej inteligencji.

— To najrozsądniejsze rozwiązanie, jakie mi pozostało – bronił się Regulus, zaciskając zęby w groźnym grymasie. Black zrobił kilka dużych kroków, zatrzymując się kilka cali przed nim. – Lily. – To imię przypominało mu o przeszłości, drażniąc go niemiłosiernie. Jednak również w oczach Regulusa widoczna była czysta odraza, kiedy o niej wspomniał. – Szantażowała mnie i groziła, że utracę moje dziecko. To… to mogłoby przekonać Czarnego Pana, jeśli jest przychylny Izarowi. Z pewnością nie zabije przecież tych, którzy są dla niego ważni, prawda? Posiadam niemałą władzę polityczną nie tylko w brytyjskim wizengamocie, ale również wśród rządu innych państw. A moje miejsce w nim wciąż jest wolne; miejsce Blacków wciąż jest wolne. Mam do dyspozycji absurdalną ilość pieniędzy, a moje posiadłości stoją w różnych częściach świata.

— Nic z tego nie wymaże z pamięci Czarnego Pana faktu, że go zdradziłeś!

— Nie miałem w tym czasie Mrocznego Znaku. Ona, Evans, opowiedziała mi o ważnych dla Czarnego Pana… artefaktach. Zresztą nawet nie było ich w skrytce Bellatrix, do której się udałem i w której zostałem przyłapany. To wszystko jest bardzo skomplikowane i mogę wykorzystać to w moich wyjaśnieniach. Czarny Pan nie jest znany z miłosierdzia, ale wszyscy wiedzą o jego manipulacjach. Może wykorzystać moją pozycję jako głowy rodziny Blacków. – Regulus wydawał się tego bardzo pewny i Severus nie kwestionował jego założenia.

Chociaż Regulus został przyłapany na zdradzie ich Pana, Severus do dnia dzisiejszego wciąż nie rozumiał, co takiego się wydarzyło. Nie zagłębiał się w to i nikogo o to nie wypytywał. To tylko postawiłoby go w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji.

— Jeśli wolisz na zawsze związać swoje życie z niewolniczą służbą u niego niż żyć po swojemu w Rosji, wtedy, proszę bardzo, idź do niego. – Severus pogładził przez szaty swój Mroczny Znak, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ponury uśmiech. – Jeśli jesteś w stanie poświęcić je dla chłopca, który nie chce mieć z tobą nic wspólnego.

Ramiona Regulusa opadły, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w rozpaczy.

— Muszę spędzić z nim trochę więcej czasu – wyszeptał. – Widziałem dzisiaj promyczek nadziei. Jak już powiedziałeś wcześniej, próbuje się ode mnie zdystansować, bo chce nas chronić.

— Popełniasz błąd – syknął cicho Severus.

— Może masz rację. – Regulus uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Ale muszę chronić mojego syna. Izar może myśleć, że jest niezależny, ale nie może stawić czoła światu, nie posiadając nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać. Kiedy dorośnie, natknie się na ludzi, którzy będą dyskryminować go dlatego, iż posiada status urodzonego wśród mugoli, a także na takich, którzy nie będą mu ufać, ponieważ jest Blackiem. Poza tym, pozostaje jeszcze sprawa mojego fanatycznego pradziadka i tej jego klątwy – klątwy Cygnusa. Co jeśli odziedziczył _dar_? Muszę być przy nim.

— Nic nie wskazuje na to, by był zdolny zobaczyć duchy… — zauważył Severus, ale Regulus przerwał mu:

— To nie ma znaczenia. Będziemy tego całkowicie pewni dopiero, kiedy zbliży się do jakiegoś źródła śmierci, na przykład Zasłony – mężczyzna urwał, przypatrując się Severusowi swoimi grafitowymi oczami. – Jednym z ubocznych efektów tego daru jest wrażliwość na magię. Wiesz może, czy posiada tą umiejętność?

— Nie wiem – przyznał Severus. – Chociaż czuwałem nad nim przez te wszystkie lata, jakie spędził w Hogwarcie, moje kontakty z nim nie są jakoś szczególnie zażyłe. Szczerze mówiąc, aż do jego trzeciego roku nie byłem nawet świadomy, że jest twoim synem. – Severus spojrzał w stronę drzwi, zaciskając usta. – Masz gdzie zostać na noc?

Black uniósł brew, a na jego twarz wślizgnął się arogancki uśmieszek. Severus przypatrywał się mu, dostrzegając w nim podobieństwa do osiemnastoletniej wersji Regulusa, a także coś, co przywodziło mu na myśl Izara.

— Czyżbyś próbował się mnie pozbyć, Severusie?

— Tak – mruknął sucho nauczyciel eliksirów. – Czeka na mnie eliksir pieprzowy, który muszę na jutro uwarzyć.

Grafitowe oczy przesunęły się po twarzy Severusa, po czym zatrzymały na kociołku i zmrużyły.

— Wiem, że jesteś sfrustrowany mną i podjętą przeze mnie decyzją o wyjściu z ukrycia. Jestem świadomy tego, że sprowadzam niebezpieczeństwo na nas wszystkich, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie pozwolę, aby tobie lub Izarowi stała się z mojego powodu jakakolwiek krzywda. Chcę wyjaśnić kilka spraw mojemu synowi, mojej rodzinie, a także tobie, Severusie.

Snape odwrócił się od niego, rozwścieczony. Jego towarzysz miał chyba skłonności samobójcze. Z drugiej strony, Regulus był przecież mądry. Jeśli na świecie istniała osoba, która byłaby w stanie wydłubać sobie drogę z takiego bagna, była nią z pewnością właśnie głowa rodu Blacków. Regulus od małego uczył się, jak manipulować wszystkim w taki sposób, aby wyszło mu to na dobre. Był prawdziwym Ślizgonem i kiedy na czymś się koncentrował, był bezbłędny. Bywały jednak momenty, kiedy Regulus przypominał swojego brata w nieco zbyt beztroskim sposobie podchodzenia do niektórych rzeczy.

Regulus miał więcej niż tylko jedną twarz. I Severus miał to _niewątpliwe szczęście_ widzieć je wszystkie.

Kiedy uczęszczał jeszcze do szkoły, w czasie swojej młodości, gdy wiele słyszał o rodzinach czystokrwistych, Severus był szczególnie zainteresowany Blackami. Poznał plotki o ich szaleństwie i gwałtownie zmieniającej się osobowości, a także długim krzyżowaniu się pomiędzy członkami rodziny. I chociaż jego szkolnym rywalem był Black, wiedział, że Syriusz nie był uznawany za _prawdziwego_ członka tej szlachetnej rodziny. Dopiero na swoim drugim roku z wielkim zaabsorbowaniem obserwował przydział Regulusa Blacka. Nawet teraz był w stanie wrócić pamięcią do tej chwili i wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie Regulusa kierującego się do stołu Slytherinu z zadartym wysoko do góry nosem.

Od tego dnia Severus z zazdrością patrzył na pełne gracji i wyższości zachowanie czarodziei z czystokrwistych rodzin.  I bez względu na to, jak wielu czarodziei półkrwi lub nawet mugolaków usiłowało naśladować ich wdzięk, nigdy nikomu się to nie udało. W czasie swojego ostatniego roku zaczął nienawidzić czarodziei czystej krwi. Co jednak dziwne, nigdy nie udało mu się pozbyć zainteresowania, jakie wywoływał u niego Regulus.

On zawsze _tam_ był.

Zawsze było coś, co przyciągało ludzi do Blacków. I tak samo było z synem Regulusa. Nie miało znaczenia to, że Izar został splamiony krwią Evans, gen Blacków był zdecydowanie zbyt dominujący, aby mógł przedostać się przez niego szlam.

Pomimo jednak tego, że Regulus okazywał niekiedy swoją dobrą stronę, Severus wiedział, że miał w sobie również okrutną naturę. Objawiała się ona w manipulacjach i ponurości, zwłaszcza w stosunku do ludzi, których Regulus nie znał bądź nie lubił. Mężczyzna miał w sobie również coś brutalnego, chociaż Severus nieczęsto był świadkiem tego, jak to okazywał. Musiał jednak przyznać, że za każdym razem, kiedy Black ujawniał przed nim tę stronę swojej osobowości, był zarówno pod wrażeniem, jak i nieźle zaniepokojony.

Zimna dłoń opadła na jego rękę. Snape zesztywniał, opuszczając wzrok na spoczywające na jego dłoni palce, na których znajdował się pierścień, po czym napotkał intensywny wzrok Regulusa.

— Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej, Severusie. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wnieść do twojego życia nieco więcej… blasku.

Severus wahał się przez chwilę, upajając się ciepłem i namiętnością, jakie rozpalił w nim Regulus. Ale pozwolił sobie na to tylko przez sekundę, zanim skrzywił się mocno.

— Recytowałeś ze swoim skrzatem domowym poetyckie brednie, Black? – Odepchnął od siebie jego dłoń, krzywiąc się na pełen zrozumienia uśmieszek, który pojawił się na twarzy jego towarzysza. Odwrócił się, chwytając bagietkę i wyciągając ją z eliksiru o miętowej barwie. – Kiedy zamierzasz zwrócić się do Czarnego Pana?

Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi.

Uniósł wzrok, przesuwając nim po pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując go na uchylonych drzwiach.

— Niech Merlin zmiłuje się nad tym głupim idiotą – mruknął cicho Severus, przesuwając palcami po znajdującym się na jego lewym ramieniu Mrocznym Znaku. – Jeśli nie dla mnie, to przynajmniej ze względu na jego syna.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar uniósł soczewkę mikroskopu do swoich oczu i skierował swoją uwagę na malutki chip, który znajdował się na czubku jego palca. Świstoklik, o który poprosił go Czarny Pan był niemal skończony. Praca nad nim zajęła mu dobre półtorej tygodnia, ale mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że jego wynalazek był funkcjonalny.

Początkowo trochę wysiłku kosztowało go sprawienie, aby wszystkie zaklęcia współgrały ze sobą po skurczeniu. Pierwsza dokonana przez niego próba zakończyła się eksplozją. Zbudował świstoklik bardzo dobrze, jednak po jego zmniejszeniu – gdyż Voldemort wymagał, aby był on malutki — cały mechanizm wybuchł. Izar stracił w wyniku tego brwi i rzęsy, przez co musiał powlec się do Madame Pomfrey po coś, co pomoże im odrosnąć.

Kiedy siedział w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a Madame Pomfrey dawała mu wykład na temat skłonnej do wybuchów magii i eksperymentów prowadzonych bez nadzoru, Izar zrozumiał, gdzie popełnił błąd. Kurcząc świstoklik, zmniejszył stworzony przez siebie obszar działania zaklęcia, a co za tym idzie, przypadkowo połączył ze sobą wszystkie rzucone na świstoklik czary, brutalnie je ze sobą ścierając. To natomiast spowodowało, że zaklęcia gwałtownie ze sobą zareagowały.

Izar mógł więc albo stworzyć świstoklik Voldemorta dopiero wtedy, kiedy był on już skurczony, albo umieścić na świstokliku czar amortyzujący po każdym rzuconym zaklęciu. Oczywiście wybrał tę drugą opcję. Nie był w stanie pracować nad czymś tak małym i drobnym. Zamiast tego układał wszystko warstwami i przeplatał zaklęcia czarami amortyzującymi. Kiedy skurczył świstoklik, pozostały one na miejscu, nie pozwalając ponownie zetrzeć się rzuconym przez niego zaklęciom.

Izar podziwiał produkt swojej pracy, a lekki i nieczęsto widziany uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach.

— Piękna praca – mruknął zza niego pełen uznania głos.

Izar zmarszczył brwi i uniósł wzrok na Lukasa Steinara. Reprezentant Durmstrangu uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, a jego barwinkowoniebieskie oczy napotkały spojrzenie Izara.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam, przeznaczonym dla uczniów miejscem do nauki jest biblioteka – zaczął zjadliwie Izar, zauważając trzymaną przez Lukasa książkę. – A alkowa w pobliżu Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu nie jest zwykle zbyt rozchwytywaną lokalizacją.

Lukas uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

— A co gdybym powiedział, że nie szukałem miejsca do nauki, a ciebie? – Jego wzrok przesunął się powoli i dręcząco od stóp do głowy Izara. – Wiesz, że mógłbym powiedzieć ci to samo? Nad czym to tak tutaj majstrujesz, w tych ciemnościach?

Izar prychnął.

Odwrócił wzrok od wysokiego ucznia Durmstrangu i wyciągnął pęsetę. Powoli podniósł chip ze swoich palców i umieścił go wewnątrz skrzynki. Zamknął ją z trzaskiem, rzucając okiem na przyglądającego się mu Steinara.

— To _moja_ alkowa – szepnął złowrogo Izar.

Znalazł tę niszę na swoim drugim roku. Był to mały pokój, przypominający trochę poddasze, który znajdował się powyżej stropu niedaleko Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Do małego pokoju, w którym obecnie siedział, prowadziły ukryte schody. Było w nim ciemno, gdyż jednym źródłem światła było kilka porozstawianych tu i ówdzie przez Izara lampionów. Większość pomieszczenia zajmowała tylna część obrazu, która jednak zamiast ukazywać puste płótno, była czymś w rodzaju lustra weneckiego. Izar widział przez nie spiralne schody, po których wspinali się uczniowie, aby dostać się do wieży Ravenclawu, jednak nikt z zewnątrz nie był w stanie dostrzec jego.

To tutaj właśnie się udawał, kiedy biblioteka stawała się zbyt zatłoczona. Poza tym, ostatnio stało się to miejscem, w którym tworzył projekt dla Voldemorta. Lukas nie był w stanie odgadnąć, nad czym pracował Izar. Widział jedynie mały chip; nie mógł przecież nawet w najmniejszym stopniu domyślić się, że tworzył coś dla Czarnego Pana.

— Tak, słyszałem. – Lukas zachichotał, a następnie usiadł naprzeciwko Izara na małym stoliku. – Zapytałem tylko, co tutaj _robisz_. Co to był za chip, nad którym pracowałeś?

Młodszy chłopiec zamrugał i spojrzał na niego groźnie.

— Zadajesz zbyt wiele pytań jak na chłopca, który nie jest zbyt mile widziany w moim towarzystwie.

— To zrozumiałe – przyznał cicho Lukas, opierając się o krzesło i arogancko krzyżując nogi. – Ale zaczęło mi brakować twojej _ujmującej_ obecności. Dopiero w ostatnim tygodniu zacząłeś uczęszczać na posiłki i chociaż przyznam, że rozbawiło mnie to małe przedstawienie, jakie odstawiłeś z blondwłosym Malfoyem, zacząłem tęsknić za pełnym rywalizacji przekomarzaniem się z tobą sam na sam.

Izar pokręcił głową i, ukrywając uśmieszek, zaczął zbierać swoje książki. Były porozrzucane po całej kamiennej podłodze, przez co miejsce pracy sprawiało zbyt zabałaganione i pozbawione ładu wrażenie, aby czuł się z tym dobrze.

Od jego kłótni z Draco minęło półtora tygodnia i chłopiec trzymał się od niego z daleka. Izara nie za bardzo obchodziło zachowanie blondyna, chociaż wywołało pewną podejrzliwość.  Na początku myślał, że to któryś z członków jego własnego Domu, Ravenclawu, umieścił jego nazwisko w Czarze. Zaczął w to jednak wątpić, kiedy Daphne uświadomiła mu, że połowa Ślizgonów zazdrościła Izarowi pozycji, jaką miał w oczach Voldemorta. Wówczas miało to sens, Ślizgoni musieli pragnąć, aby Izar udowodnił swoją wartość lub został w trakcie tego zabity i przestał być dla nich zagrożeniem w dążeniu do zyskania jak najlepszej pozycji przy Voldemorcie.

Ale po sprzeczce z Malfoyem…

Izar zacisnął mocno usta, wpatrując się tępo w swoją torbę. Draco sugerował, że pewne rzeczy nie poszły zgodnie z planem, że to on powinien zostać reprezentantem. Dla postronnych obserwatorów brzmiało to tak, jak gdyby Malfoy był po prostu wściekły na to, iż Czara nie wybrała jego – tak, jak powinna. Tyle że w jego złości ukrywało się coś znacznie więcej. Głęboko go to uraziło.

Po tym wydarzeniu podejrzenia Izara skierowały się na Czarnego Pana i Lucjusza Malfoya. Ci dwaj czarodzieje musieli wiedzieć, że Izar zostanie wybrany jednym z reprezentantów. Początkowo miał być to Draco, ale — z jakiegoś powodu — uznali, że lepiej będzie, jeśli wybiorą _jego_.

W takim przypadku wszystko nabierało o wiele większego sensu. Draco był oburzony, że ojciec i Czarny Pan byli bardziej przychylni Izarowi niż jemu. To wyjaśniałoby nagłe zwiększenie pewności siebie u Draco na początku tego roku w pociągu do Hogwartu.  Blondyn był po prostu zadowolony, że Czarny Pan wybrał waśnie jego do wypełnienia tak ważnego zadania. Wylosowanie Izara musiało być dla niego ogromnym ciosem i wielką zniewagą.

Izar z chęcią oddałby Draco swój tytuł reprezentanta, gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość. Na miejscu blondyna byłby niesamowicie zraniony tym, iż ojciec nie poinformował go, że jednak nie będzie reprezentantem.

To jednak wciąż nie wyjaśniało, _dlaczego_ Voldemort wpakował go w ten cały Turniej. I dlaczego mu o tym wcześniej nie powiedział.

Bardzo go to złościło. Nigdy wcześniej nie był wściekły na Czarnego Pana, a przynajmniej nie w taki sposób.

Lukas odchrząknął, cicho przypominając Izarowi, że wciąż czeka na odpowiedź. Krukon zamknął torbę i spojrzał na wyczekującego Lukasa.

— Żal mi tej biednej duszy, do której trzepotałeś rzęsami, aby poznać miejsce mojego pobytu.

Norweg wyglądał na rozbawionego jego odpowiedzią.

— Szlama, Granger, chyba tak jej było. A mówi się, że to Krukoni są w tej szkole tymi mądrymi. Nie zauważyła nawet, że nią manipulowałem. – Lukas opuścił wzrok na szlachetnie błękitne i brązowe szaty, które nosił Izar.

— Powinienem zatem założyć, że każdy uczeń Durmstrangu to wrzód na tyłku, tylko dlatego, że ty takim jesteś? – zapytał słodko Harrison.

Lukas roześmiał się gardłowo, wciąż siedząc na krześle i pochylając do przodu, aby zajrzeć głęboko w oczy Izara.

— Potrafię stwierdzić, że Granger brakuje tego i owego. Jest szlamą. Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem całkiem niezły w określaniu statusu krwi innych ludzi. – Lukas uniósł równą, czarną brew. – Ty nie jesteś szlamą, chociaż tak właśnie twierdzisz.

Izar syknął przeciągle, gwałtownie zrywając się na nogi.

— Czy istnieje jakiś powód, dla którego tutaj przyszedłeś?

Reprezentant Durmstrangu zachował spokój, wciąż siedząc.

— Zauważyłem, że wasz podsekretarz, Tom Riddle, nie jest tobą zbytnio zainteresowany.  Spogląda na ciebie tak, jak ja patrzę na Granger. – Lukas podłożył dłoń pod swoją brodę, zamyślony. – Nie powiedział ci na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadanie, mam rację?

— Oczywiście – odpowiedział krótko Izar. – To byłoby oszustwo, prawda?

— Oszustwo – powtórzył Lukas z kwaśnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Tak, myślę, że mogłoby to być oszustwo, ale jedynie w przypadku, gdyby ministrowie nie zdradzili już mi i Cyprienowi Beaumontowi istoty tego zadania. Wiemy już z jakim wyzwaniem przyjdzie nam się jutro zmierzyć. Czy to aby na pewno sprawiedliwe?

Izar umiejętnie ukrył swój gniew i ze znudzeniem spojrzał na swojego towarzysza. Voldemort nie powiedział mu nic na temat pierwszego zadania. I chociaż zdradził, że znaczną częścią drugiego będą pojedynki, nigdy nie sugerował niczego na temat pierwszego.

— Zamierzasz zdradzić mi, na czym będzie ono polegało? – dopytywał się Izar.

Lukas wstał, trzymając w rękach swoje książki i torbę. Zrobił przytłaczający krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcami po sprężystym policzku Izara.

— Och, to byłoby oszustwo, prawda? – Chłopiec pochylił się do przodu, a jego gorący oddech uderzył w twarz Izara. Krukon nie poruszył się, zachowując obojętny wyraz twarzy. – Przyszedłem tutaj, aby życzyć ci powodzenia w jutrzejszym zadaniu. Zobaczymy się jeszcze na jutrzejszym oficjalnym lunchu, ale nie będę miał już okazji, aby tak osobiście życzyć ci szczęścia.

Usta Lukasa wykrzywiły się w ostatnim uśmieszku, kiedy jego palce zatrzymały się na chwilę dłużej na policzku Izara, zanim chłopak zniknął na schodach.

Izar stał sztywno na samym środku swojej alkowy. Dlaczego czuł się tak, jak gdyby nic w jego życiu nigdy nie potoczyło się tak, jak powinno? Dlaczego dorośli zawsze nadużywali jego zaufania? Dlaczego dzieci zawsze szydziły sobie ze wszystkiego i nie miały do niczego żadnego szacunku?

Dlaczego czuł się tak samotny, skoro przecież pragnął, by zostawiono go w spokoju?

Grafitowo-zielone oczy były chłodne i pełne goryczy, kiedy bez mrugnięcia wpatrywały się w znajdującą naprzeciwko ścianę.

Lampiony zamigotały i zgasły, pogrążając go w ciemności.


	14. Część I Rozdział 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział czternasty**

Regulus pogładził swoją krótką bródkę jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą przeczesał swoje dopiero co przycięte włosy. Severus i Izar z pewnością by je pochwalili.

Jego nowe szaty były sztywne i ograniczały jego ruchy, ale zostały przywdziane królewskim błękitem, polityczną oznaką wsparcia dla reżimu, ale także pokoju. Na piersi naszyty był herb rodowy Blacków, na tyle duży, aby zauważył go każdy, kto na niego spojrzy. Kilku pracowników Ministerstwa zatrzymało się na jego widok i otwarcie się w niego wpatrywało; w obecnych czasach niezbyt często słychać było coś na temat rodu Blacków. Regulus przybył tutaj, aby to zmienić. Blackowie byli najdłuższą linią czarodziei czystokrwistych i przywódców politycznych w historii czarodziejskiego świata.

Nadszedł czas, aby po raz kolejny zajęli należne im stanowisko u samego szczytu.

Istniała tylko jedna przeszkoda, którą musiał pokonać Regulus, aby móc ubiegać się o swoje miejsce w Ministerstwie.

— Jestem tutaj, aby zobaczyć się z podsekretarzem Tomem Riddle’em – wycedził niedbale do siedzącej w recepcji kobiety. Spojrzała na niego przez swoje grubo oprawione okulary, a jej pospolicie brązowe oczy z rozbawieniem przesunęły się po jego sylwetce.

— Pan Riddle jest dzisiaj bardzo zajęty, obawiam się, że będzie pan musiał umówić się na spotkanie i wrócić w późniejszym terminie. – Zmarszczyła nos i chwyciła terminarz swoimi długi, podobnymi do szponów paznokciami.  – Najbliższy wolny termin jest w następnym miesiącu…

— Obawiam się, że z niego nie skorzystam – szepnął złowrogo Regulus, przyjmując dominującą, wyprostowaną postawę. Górował nad jej siedzącą postacią, upewniając się, że był jedyną rzeczą, jaka była obecnie w zasięgu jej wzroku. Napotkał jej wzrok i intensywnie się niego wpatrywał. Zesztywniała, a jej palce zadrżały lekko na terminarzu. Nerwowo oblizała wargi, kiedy zauważyła widniejący na jego szatach herb rodu Blacków. – Musi być dzisiaj jakiś _krótki_ , wolny termin… właśnie w tej chwili…

— Pozwól mu wejść, Roberto – złowieszczy głos nadszedł z drugiego końca korytarza.

Regulus uniósł wzrok, spostrzegając zaczarowaną postać Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna opierał się o ramę swoich drzwi, a wyraz jego twarzy zdecydowanie nie był zadowolony. Regulus przyłapał się na tym, że jego serce zaczęło walić mu mocno w piersi, kiedy zobaczył stojącego naprzeciw niego polityka. Mówił sobie, że spotkanie w Ministerstwie nie będzie tak trudne, jak zobaczenie się z Czarnym Panem w jego prawdziwej formie z dala od uważnych oczu społeczeństwa. Ale wszystko to wydało mu się kompletną głupotą teraz, kiedy stanął w obliczu takiego samego strachu, jaki czułby w przypadku, gdyby scenariusz tego spotkania był jakikolwiek inny.

Zapomniał już, z jaką łatwością Czarny Pan był w stanie napawać wszystkich strachem. Zapomniał czystą i silną charyzmę, która go otaczała.

Regulus wysłał Robercie ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym sztywno przeszedł w głąb korytarza. Po obu stronach zamkniętego gabinetu Riddle’a ustawione były biurka, przy których pracowali zajęci czarodzieje i czarownice. Ledwie rzucił na nich okiem. W końcu Regulus Black zniknął dobrych piętnaście lat temu. Nie byli w stanie go rozpoznać.

Riddle cofnął się o kilka kroków i otworzył drzwi przed Regulusem. Ten wszedł do biura, mając świadomość, że wraz z zamknięciem drzwi jego los zostanie przesądzony.

Drzwi kliknęły i Czarny Pan minął Blacka, stając za swoim biurkiem. Cisza nigdy nie wróżyła dobrze, kiedy Voldemort był zdenerwowany. A już zwłaszcza, gdy jego głowa była pochylona, a ręce sztywno opierały się o znajdujące naprzeciwko biurko.

Regulus przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Zaciskając w pięść swoją lewą dłoń, uniósł ją i umieścił punkt, w którym biło na niej tętno, dokładnie pomiędzy swoimi oczami.

— Wybacz mi, mój Panie. Zdradziłem cię i skrzywdziłem… w każdy możliwy sposób. Oddaję ci swoją wolność, oddaję ci swoją wolę i duszę z prośbą o przebaczenie.

Pozycja, jaką przyjął, była praktykowana w dawnych czasach; w czasach, kiedy miało się jeszcze szacunek do czystej krwi… w czasach, gdy praktykowali swoje gierki. Miała ona okazywać poddaństwo i szacunek względem czarodzieja wyższej rangi. I wiedział, że Voldemort ją rozpozna, nawet pomimo tego iż jego krew nie była szlachetna.

Nie uniósł wzroku znad podłogi, aby ocenić reakcję Czarnego Pana.

— _Ogromnie_ mnie skrzywdziłeś – syknął Voldemort, w którego głosie szalała wściekłość. — I to w imieniu czego? Szlamowatej dziwki?

Black zamknął oczy, kontrolując swój temperament. Czarny Pan nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym, że Regulus żył. To znaczyło, że był już tego świadomy. Severus miał rację.

— Wybacz mi, mój Panie. Chcę jednak powiedzieć, że moja zdrada została popełniona w imieniu tego, _czego_ nosicielką była w tym czasie ta szlama. Popełniłem ten akt zdrady dla syna, którego, jak wtedy wierzyłem, nosiła.

Czarny Pan zachichotał. Nie było to jednak ani trochę pokrzepiające i przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę oraz dreszcze, które przebiegły mu po kręgosłupie.

— W zależności od twoich motywów, stawianie mi czoła właśnie tutaj, Black, jest oznaką albo twojej mądrości, albo głupoty. Jesteś świadomy, że nie mogę zrobić tego, do czego mam takie wielkie prawo.

Rzucić Cruciatusa. _Gdyby_ miał szczęście. Czarny Pan miał w rękawie o wiele brutalniejsze i boleśniejsze klątwy. I to, samo w sobie, było powodem, dla którego Regulus zbliżył się do Czarnego Pana właśnie w Ministerstwie.

— Mógłbym cię stąd wyprowadzić – kontynuował Voldemort. Regulus pozostał w swojej pochylonej pozycji, ale słuchał uważnie, jak Czarny Pan mija swoje biurko i zbliża się do niego. – Tylko tam mógłbym cieszyć się z tego jak krzyczysz z powodu krzywd, które popełniłeś. Tak śmiałe konfrontowanie się ze mną było raczej przebiegłe z twojej strony, Regulusie. Wiesz, że twój syn bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczy, czyż nie?

Regulus ośmielił się zerknąć szybko w górę. Przełknął ślinę, kiedy napotkał żarliwe, czerwone oczy. Mężczyzna musiał być wściekły, skoro pozwolił, aby jego glamour osłabło w ich okolicach.

— Wiem, mój Panie – przyznał Regulus. Severus powiedział mu kiedyś, że Czarny Pan wiedział wszystko i był w stanie wyczuć każde kłamstwo. Regulus nie chciał jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć swojej sytuacji.

— I założyłeś, że nie zabiję cię, aby nie utracić specjalnych względów Izara, mam rację?

Regulus z trudem łapał oddech przez gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle.

— Zakładałem błędnie, mój Panie? – Była to _niewiarygodnie_ głupia rzecz do powiedzenia. Takie słowa były, jak na obecną chwilę, zbyt zuchwałe i zgryźliwe.

Zimne palce chwyciły jego szczękę, zmieniając jego pozycję.

— Teraz widzę, skąd Izar wziął ten swój kąśliwy język. _Nie_ będę się jednak godził na to, abyś go przy mnie używał. – Uścisk Voldemorta wzmocnił się, nie pozwalając mu na skrzywienie się. – Mamy wiele spraw do przedyskutowania, Black. Na twoje szczęście, niedługo mam uroczysty lunch, na którym uczestniczę wraz z twoim synem. Nie mam na to czasu. – Mężczyzna wyprostował się, opychając od siebie twarz Regulusa, jak gdyby okropnie się nią brzydził. – Otrzymasz swoją karę w czasie naszej kolejnej rozmowy. Izar z całą pewnością będzie przy niej obecny, bo sądzę, że tak samo jak ja zasługuje na wyjaśnienie twoich karygodnych czynów.

To było zrozumiałe i wiedział, że nie ma co się temu sprzeciwiać. Jego syn _musiał_ wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się tyle lat temu.

Nie podniósł się z ziemi, mając na tyle pokory, aby pozostać na niej, dopóki Czarny Pan nie powie mu, aby się ruszył.

— Przy okazji. – Ton mężczyzny stał się zimny, przeszywając Regulusa do kości. – Co o tym myślisz?

Regulus uniósł spojrzenie, z oszołomieniem napotykając wzrokiem leżący w aksamitnym pudełku pierścień. Jego uwaga przesunęła się na Czarnego Pana i poczuł zdezorientowane wywołane zaborczym błyskiem w jego oczach.

— Nie rozumiem. Dla kogo on jest? – Jego wzrok przesunął się po dłoniach Czarnego Pana i zdał sobie sprawę, że podobny pierścień spoczywał również na palcach mężczyzny. Tyle że ten należący do Voldemorta był znacznie prostszy – wyglądał jak zwykły, zdobiony celtyckim wzorem, srebrny pierścień.

Natomiast ten spoczywający w pudełku był czarny jak smoła. Na czarnym tytanie wygrawerowane były celtyckie znaki.

Żołądek Regulusa ścisnął się. Rozpoznał ten pierścień, gdyż widział go wśród wielu czystokrwistych rodzin.

— _Nie!_ – syknął Black, oślepiony przez furię, która ogarnęła go, kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie, czym był ten magiczny pierścień i jakie było jego przeznaczenie. – Trzymaj Izara z dala od tego wszystkiego! To pomiędzy mną a tobą, nie nim. Ma _piętnaście lat_.

Voldemort roześmiał się, zamykając pudełko z głośnym trzaskiem i umieszczając je w swojej kieszeni. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z reakcji Regulusa.

— Im częściej otwierasz usta, tym bardziej przedłużasz Cruciatusa, którego na ciebie rzucę. – Szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się radośnie. – Izar ma z tym wszystko wspólnego. Pragnę cię ukarać. A z tego, co wywnioskowałem… — Voldemort urwał na chwilę, przechylając na bok głowę. — …zrobisz wszystko, aby trzymać Izara _z dala_ od kłopotów. Cierpienie twojego syna będzie dla ciebie rozsądną karą.

Regulus nie ruszył się, oszołomiony.

Ręka poklepała jego głowę.

— Poinformuję cię o terminie naszego kolejnego spotkania. – Voldemort zapiął guziki swojego wierzchniego płaszcza, zadowolony z siebie. – Możesz odprowadzić się do wyjścia, kiedy będziesz na to gotowy.

Z tymi słowami mężczyzna opuścił swój gabinet, trzymając w dłoni pudełko z pierścieniem.

Regulus rozpadł się zupełnie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie – powtórzyła z uporem, _jeszcze raz_ , Daphne, kiedy wspiął się na trzecie piętro. Jej dłonie bez ustanku błądziły po jego szatach, skubiąc i wygładzając ich materiał. Ponoć zauważyła błąkający się na nich włos. Zatrzymała go w pół kroku i zacisnęła palce na włosie, zdejmując go. Izar westchnął.

— Jesteś kwoką – zawołał ze znużeniem, odpychając od siebie jej ręce, kiedy znów wyciągnęła je w stronę jego ubrania. – Wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Daphne. Miałem już na sobie wcześniej takie szaty, przeczytałem dużo na temat etykiety obowiązującej w czasie oficjalnych politycznych lunchy i bez względu na to, co ktoś mógłby na ten temat powiedzieć, absolutnie nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Jasnozielone oczy uniosły się na niego.

— Mówiłeś mi, co powiedział ci Czarny Pan, Izarze. Chce, abyś zrobił dobre wrażenie. – Przebiegły uśmieszek rozciągnął się na jej dokładnie pomalowanych ustach. – Chce również siłą wepchnąć cię w świat polityki, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. To tylko ukazuje, że ma względem ciebie wielkie plany.

Izar powstrzymał się od ponownego westchnięcia, zamiast tego kierując wzrok na sufit. Zaczynał myśleć, że powtórzenie Daphne słów wypowiedzianych przez Czarnego Pana w Świńskim Łbie nie było dobrym pomysłem. Myślał, że może będzie mogła mu jakoś pomóc, ale okazało się, że głupotą z jego strony było wierzenie, że Daphne mogłaby zrobić to _tak po prostu_. Zamiast tego zaczęła mu matkować i czepiać się każdej najmniejszej pomyłki, jaką robił w czasie posiłku. Posunęła się nawet do tego, że wyrzuciła mu prosto w twarz, iż cały czas miała rację.

— Nie – wycedził Izar. – To dowodzi tylko temu, że on pragnie, by jego śmierciożercy byli w naszej społeczności wpływowymi czarodziejami, Daphne. To nie znaczy, że ma względem mnie jakieś wielkie plany – oznajmił cicho Izar, opuszczając wzrok z powrotem na jej zadowoloną z siebie twarz. – Neutralni czarodzieje z całą pewnością rozważać będą możliwość dołączenia do niego, jeśli dowiedzą się, że pływowi członkowie społeczeństwa popierają wzrastającego w siłę Czarnego Pana. To _dlatego_ Czarny Pan chce, abyśmy _wszyscy_ odnieśli sukces.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Po prostu myślę, że dostrzega w tobie tego samego genialnego polityka, którego widzę w tobie i ja. Byłbyś świetnym manipulatorem.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, wchodząc głębiej w korytarz, dając im więcej prywatności, kiedy przeszło obok nich kilku uczniów.

— Zwariowałaś? – Spojrzała na niego groźnie, a jej dolna warga wysunęła się do przodu, jak gdyby miała zacząć się na niego dąsać. – Nienawidzę spotkań towarzyskich.

— Wolisz pozostać w cieniu, Izarze, owszem, ale kto powiedział, że nie możesz robić i tego, i tego? – Marszcząc nos, blondynka wygładziła swoje ubrania, zerkając chytrze na Izara. – Podobają ci się szaty, które dla ciebie nabyłam?

Izar prychnął, opuszczając na nie wzrok. Były czarne i proste, ale jednak _nowe_. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał w swoim posiadaniu nowych szat. Jego kieszonkowe nigdy nie było wystarczająco duże, aby mógł pozwolić sobie na ubrania, które nie pochodziłyby z drugiej ręki.

— Są bardzo ładne – przyznał cicho Izar. Do jego ramienia przyszyty był herb Hogwartu, deklarując jego lojalność nie tylko do Ravenclawu, ale i całego zamku. – Dziękuję ci za nie, pieniądze oddam ci tak szybko, jak tylko uda mi się je zdobyć.

— Bzdura – syknęła Daphne. – Nie były jakoś szczególnie drogie. – Zamilkła, a w jej oczach pojawił się manipulacyjny błysk. – Szaty wyjściowe, z drugiej strony, mogą być jednak nieco bardziej kosztowne…

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się w szparki.

— Do czego zmierzasz, Daphne?

Wyciągnęła rękę, przesuwając zadbanym, pomalowanym na czerwono paznokciem po jego kołnierzu. Złośliwy uśmieszek zniekształcił ładne rysy jej twarzy.

— Zbliża się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, Izarze. Zastanawiałam się, czy mogę ci na nim towarzyszyć. – Jej twarz wykrzywiła się w udawanym bólu. – Wiem, że zgodnie z tradycją to czarodziej powinien zaprosić czarownicę, ale czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej zachowywałam się jak pokorna panienka?

— Naprawdę jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju – przyznał Izar. Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Odetchnął ciężko przez nos i zmodulował swój głos tak, aby brzmiał obrzydliwie słodko. – Byłbym zaszczycony, panno Greengras, gdyby towarzyszyła mi panna na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

Zielone oczy nabrały blasku.

— Z wielką przyjemnością, Izarze. – Wysłała mu drapieżny uśmiech. – Już nawet wiem, jakie znajdę dla ciebie szaty…

Przerwała, kiedy wysoka postać rzuciła na nich swój cień. Izar uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na Toma Riddle’a. W fałszywych okularach mężczyzny odbijały się płomienie znajdujących się na korytarzach pochodni, przesłaniając wyraz jego oczu. Krukon zacisnął usta na widok Czarnego Pana, który wcale mu w chwili obecnej tak bardzo nie imponował. Daphne, z drugiej strony, zarumieniła się ostro i dygnęła niezdarnie.

Czarny Pan roześmiał się nisko. Czy była to reakcja na zachowanie Daphne czy Izara, nie wiedział, i, szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to.

— Panno Greengrass – przywitał się jedwabistym tonem Riddle, powodując, że policzki Daphne jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniły.

Izar był zdegustowany. Nigdy nie widział Daphne, która wyglądałaby tak… słabo? Blondynka wydała z siebie lekki śmiech, graniczący z chichotem. Nie. Izar nigdy nie był światkiem tego, by Daphne zachowywała się w tak znacznym stopniu jak cholerna _dziewczyna_. Oczywiście, niejednokrotnie czytała magazyn „Czarownica”, miała obsesję na punkcie swoich paznokci i włosów, a także ceniła wygląd bardziej niż talent magiczny. Ale nigdy się nie rumieniła i nigdy nie chichotała jak bezmózga idiotka.

— Podsekretarzu Riddle, to zaszczyt móc cię znowu widzieć. – Zrobiła dłonią jeden z tych swoich czystokrwistych gestów, prawidłowo witając się z mężczyzną.

Izar odwrócił się i zadumał pochmurnie. Zignorował karcące spojrzenie, jakie Daphne skierowała na boczną część jego głowy. Nie obchodziło go to, czy zachowywał się dziecinnie lub niedojrzale. Nie był w stanie spoglądać na Czarnego Pana po tym, jak dowiedział się, że ten bez uprzedzenia i bez jego zezwolenia, z własnej woli wsadził jego imię do Czary. Pomimo swojej złości Izar wiedział jednak, że nie może nienawidzić mężczyzny z powodu czegoś takiego. Czarny Pan nigdy nie pytał o pozwolenie swoich popleczników. Nie dzielił się z nimi również swoimi planami. A już zwłaszcza, gdy mieli piętnaście lat.

Izar po prostu myślał, że był dla Czarnego Pana ważniejszy.

— Obawiam się, że muszę przerwać nasze krótkie spotkanie, panno Greengrass. Izar i ja jesteśmy oczekiwani w holu. – Chłodna dłoń wsunęła się na ramiona Izara, po czym zacisnęła mocno wokół jego szyi. Pod wpływem kontaktu przeskoczyła pomiędzy nimi iskierka magii, zanim Czarny Pan przeciągnął Izara jeszcze głębiej w korytarz, z dala od Daphne.

Izar został zmuszony do maszerowania u boku Voldemorta, bardziej świadomy dotykającej go dłoni, niż byłoby to konieczne.

— Odnoszę mimowolne wrażenie, Izarze, że jesteś na mnie zły – zadumał się Voldemort. – Ale z pewnością tak nie jest, prawda?

— Oczywiście – odezwał się sucho Izar. – Jak ktoś mógłby się gniewać na Waszą Królewską Mość?

Voldemort nie uśmiechnął się. Pierwszym znakiem, że nastój Czarnego Pana nie jest najlepszy, powinna być dla Harrisona jego szalejąca magia. Drugim – ręka zaciśnięta wokół jego szyi. Voldemort był zły. I to sprawiało, że jego Znak pulsował słabym bólem.

Polityk dość niespodziewanie wciągnął Izara do nieużywanego, bocznego korytarza. A dowodem, że nie był on często przemierzany był fakt, że pozostawiali po sobie ślady w grubej warstwie zalegającego w nim kurzu.

Voldemort puścił szyję Izara i zamiast tego pchnął go brutalnie na kamienną ścianę.

Chłopak westchnął cicho. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał, że Czarny Pan będzie kiedykolwiek korzystać z fizycznej dominacji. Uderzył tyłem głowy o kamienną ścianę, co przez moment przyprawiło go o zawroty. Mrugnął kilkakrotnie, aby złapać równowagę i spojrzał na wznoszącą się przed nim twarz Voldemorta. Była cała biała z wściekłości i nieco podekscytowana.

— Lunch rozpocznie się za kilka minut. I w tym czasie zawiążemy bardzo… poufne porozumienie. Chciałbym, abyś bardzo uważnie mnie posłuchał. – Długie palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się wokół kołnierza Izara, przyciskając go do ściany, kiedy próbował się wyprostować. – Dzisiaj odwiedził mnie w Ministerswie, w moim biurze, pewien mężczyzna. Masz może jakiś pomysł, kto mógłby z taką zapalczywością chcieć mnie odnaleźć?

— Nie, nie przychodzi mi na myśl nikt, kto mógłby własnowolnie chcieć to zrobić – oświadczył zjadliwie Izar, zachowując ostrożność wobec tego, w jaki sposób traktował go obecnie Czarny Pan. Znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym, w _Hogwarcie_. Mężczyzna z pewnością nie zrobi niczego zbyt sadystycznego. Głos Riddle’a był cichy, wskazując mu, że absolutnie nie był zadowolony. A Harrison nie mógł zrozumieć, co mógł takiego zrobić, że wywołało to u mężczyzny taką złość.

— To dziwne. – Voldemort przechylił na bok głowę. – Bo był to Regulus Black.

Izar wiedział, że wstrzymał oddech. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się i robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby w żaden sposób tego po sobie nie okazać. Myślał, że Regulus wrócił do Rosji. Ale spoglądające na niego z góry zaczarowane oczy Voldemorta powoli zmieniały swój kolor na szkarłatny, stanowiąc wystarczający dowód na to, że nie kłamał. Izar szukał u niego jakiegokolwiek śladu oszustwa, zastanawiając się, czy aby nie była to czasem pułapka, której celem było jego przyznanie, iż Regulus wciąż żyje.

Nic takiego jednak nie widział. Mężczyzna mówił poważnie.

Voldemort puścił jego kołnierz, robiąc zdecydowany krok do tyłu.

— Błagał mnie dzisiaj, abym mu wybaczył. Powinieneś wiedzieć, Izarze, że nie wybaczam zdrady i nie jestem zbyt skłonny do przebaczania tym, którzy mnie okłamali.

Tym razem miał na myśli Izara. Jakimś cudem ich rozpoczęta od Regulusa dyskusja skończyła się obarczaniem winą Izara.

— W takim razie wiedziałeś, że kłamię – warknął Krukon. – Przez cały czas wiedziałeś, że Regulus żyje. Kiedy wtedy, w Świńskim Łbie, okłamałem cię w sprawie spotkania z Regulusem, pomyślałem, że proste, _małe_ kłamstewko absolutnie w niczym nie zawini. I to nie dlatego, że zdawałeś się o wszystkim już wiedzieć, ale dlatego, że wierzyłem, iż Regulus powróci do życia w ukryciu. Nie wiedziałem, że stawi ci czoła.

— To bez znaczenia – syknął Voldemort, którego twarz wykrzywiła się z wściekłości. – W dniu, w którym przyjąłeś mój Znak zacząłem oczekiwać od ciebie całkowitej lojalności. Pokładałem w tobie swoje zaufanie…

— Ty nikomu nie ufasz. Nie rób ze mnie głupca – wyszeptał ostro Izar. – Gdybyś mi zaufał, poinformowałbyś mnie dlaczego włożyłeś do Czary moje imię, a nie Draco. Wyjawiłbyś mi istotę pierwszego zadania, jak inni ministrowie wyjawili ją swoim reprezentantom.

Czarny Pan wysłał mu niebezpieczny uśmiech.

— Schodzimy trochę z tematu, co, Izarze? Powiedz mi, jak długo chciałeś to z siebie wyrzucić? – Mężczyzna nie czekał na jego odpowiedź. – Jesteś mój. Jestem twoim panem. Jeśli zechcę włożyć twoje imię do Czary, mam do tego wszelkie prawo. Nie mam obowiązku wyjawienia ci swoich pobudek. – Jego brwi uniosły się. – A co się tyczy pierwszego zadania, jestem pewien, że będziesz w stanie sam sobie z  nim poradzić i że nie ma żadnej potrzeby, bym podawał ci je gotowe na talerzu. Chcę, abyś się przede mną wykazał. Chcę sprawdzić, czy jesteś czarodziejem, za jakiego cię uważam.

Izar wciąż opierał się o ścianę, chociaż Voldemort puścił już jego kołnierz. Jego podejrzenia okazały się słuszne. To Czarny Pan umieścił jego nazwisko w Czarze Ognia. I pogodził się również z faktem, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo był faworyzowany, zawsze będzie poniżej Voldemorta. Jak najbardziej miał on prawo do włożenia jego nazwiska do Czary i niepoinformowania go o tym. Była to prosta kwestia posiadania.

— Już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie jestem osobą, za którą mnie uważasz – powiedział powoli Izar, jak gdyby starał się prawidłowo sformułować swoje słowa. – Nie jestem czarodziejem, którym chcesz, abym był. Jestem Izarem Harrisonem, chłopcem, który został wychowany przez mugoli. Nigdy nie będę Izarem Blackiem, czystokrtiwstym politycznym wirtuozem.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy, po czym pochylił się ku niemu. Jego nos znajdował się cale od policzka Izara, a jego usta przesuwały się leciutko po płatkach jego uszu.

— Będziesz tym, kim tylko sobie wymarzę. – Izar zjeżył się. – Ale nie to chciałem z tobą przedyskutować, kiedy odciągnąłem cię na bok. – Czarny Pan odsunął się od niego, chwytając podbródek Izara. Chłopak został zmuszony do napotkania jego wzroku. – Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, nie wybaczam kłamstw i zdrady. Twój ojciec umrze przed jutrzejszym wschodem słońca.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, a łzy wściekłości zapiekły jego oczy. Cała twarz Voldemorta promieniowała absolutną szczerością. Mężczyzna naprawdę zamierzał zabić Regulusa.

— Jest jednak coś, co możesz zrobić, aby mnie powstrzymać – kontynuował spokojnie polityk.

— Co takiego? – zapytał Izar, którego żołądek ścisnął się mocno ze strachu.

Voldemort wycofał się całkowicie, wyciągając małe pudełko, które w mniemaniu Izara wyglądało jak pojemnik na biżuterię. Jego założenia okazały się prawidłowe, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się znajdujący w środku pierścień. Był on bardzo ładny, zrobiony z czarnego tytanu.

— Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to wsunąć go na swój palec. Zgadza się, wciąż ukarzę twojego ojca, ale masz moje słowo, że on to przeżyje.

Oszołomione grafitowo-zielone oczy szybko uniosły się na Czarnego Pana.

— S-słucham? – wyjąknął, czego nie robił od… od wydawałoby się wieków. Nie od czasu, kiedy był dzieckiem i groził mu jego mugolski oprawca, Louis. Odzyskał swoją godność i zmrużył oczy. – Zaplanowałeś to wszystko jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Regulusa, prawda?

Nie miał pojęcia, czym był ten pierścień. Był magiczny, tyle był pewien, jako że czuł rozchodzącą się od niego niewielką ilość magii. W Czarodziejskim Świecie istniała niezliczona ilość magicznych pierścieni, wywodzących się z czystokrwistych rodzin. Było ich zbyt wiele, by Izar mógł je zapamiętać. Tak naprawdę nie za bardzo był nimi zainteresowany. W końcu nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek będzie miał z którymkolwiek z nich styczność.

— Być może – przyznał Voldemort. – Decyzja należy do ciebie. Albo umieścisz go na swoim palcu i sprawisz, że twój ojciec będzie miał jeszcze szansę na zdobycie chwały, albo go odrzucisz i skażesz go na śmierć. To prosty wybór, naprawdę.

— Co on robi? – zapytał szybko Izar, zerkając krótko na pierścień, który znajdował się na dłoni Riddle’a. Na środkowym palcu mężczyzny widniała niemal dokładna replika, tyle że srebrna.

— I tutaj właśnie musisz zaryzykować. Nie powiem ci, jakie są jego właściwości. Po tym, jak umieścisz go na swoim placu, będziesz mógł to sprawdzić. Informacje na ten temat znajdziesz w książkach. Ale decyzję podjąć musisz _teraz._ – Voldemort uniósł brwi, a jego blada ręka wciąż wyciągała pudełko ku Izarowi. Nawet chłopiec był w stanie dostrzec absolutną bezlitosność w oczach Voldemorta.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Riddle posiadał podobny pierścień, oczywistym było, że był on w jakiś sposób powiązany z nim samym. Mógł mieć coś wspólnego z lojalnością, być może prawdomównością. Mógł być nawet formą kary, która wywoływałaby u Izara ból, zarówno emocjonalny, jak i fizyczny.  Chociaż w to akurat wątpił. Z tego, co wywnioskował ze słów Voldemorta, planował on wręczenie mu tego pierścienia jeszcze zanim na arenie pojawił się Regulus. Po prostu teraz, dzięki jego ujawnieniu się, Voldemort w końcu miał coś, czym mógłby go zaszantażować.

Jeśli wsunie go na swoją dłoń, będzie musiał do końca życia mówić prawdę swojemu Panu? Możliwości pierścienia były nieskończone.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć swojej coraz większej niepewności względem Regulusa. Trudno było mu określić, co takiego chciał względem niego czuć. Obrzydzenie, bo ten człowiek myślał, że może igrać sobie z Voldemortem i oczekiwał, że Izar i Snape wyjdą z tego bezpieczną ręką? A może szacunek, bo Black zdecydował się stawić czoła swoim demonom, aby móc pozostać tutaj, w Wielkiej Brytanii?  

_Dla niego…_

— Wkrótce rozpocznie się lunch, Izarze. Pośpiesz się. – Mężczyzna zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.

Harrison przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko przez nos, próbując się uspokoić. Nienawidził nie wiedzieć, jakie były właściwości pierścienia. Nie był świadomy losu, jaki wybiera. To nie było zbyt sprawiedliwe. Z drugiej strony jednak, _życie_ ogólnie nie było sprawiedliwe. Już dawno przyzwyczaił się do tego.

— Który palec? – Jego słowa okazały się chrapliwe i ciche.

— Lewa ręka, środkowy palec. – Voldemort wyciągnął pierścień z pudełka, gotowy, aby umieścić go na palcu Izara.

— Kiedy go założę, oszczędzisz Regulusa _i_ Snape’a, prawda?

Voldemort chwycił nadgarstek Izara, przyciągając do siebie bliżej młodego czarodzieja. Izar potknął się, wyciągając wolną rękę i opierając ją o ramię Czarnego Pana.

— To dość Ślizgońskie z twojej strony, panie Harrison, jestem pod wrażeniem. Niemniej jednak, zagwarantuję, że życia ich obu zostaną oszczędzone.

Mężczyzna nie czekał, aż chłopiec znów mu przerwie.

Wsunął pierścień na palec Izara, przypieczętowując los jego i Regulusa.

Izar przypatrzył się onyksowemu pierścieniu, obserwując jak ten kurczy się i dopasowuje ściśle do jego palca. Czuł jak magia rozszerza się, najwyraźniej rozciągając pomiędzy nim a Czarnym Panem. Poczułby się lepiej, gdyby wiedział, że może poddać ten pierścień kilku eksperymentom. Jednak nawet Izar wiedział, że magiczne pierścienie były w czarodziejskim świecie jednym z najbardziej wiążących rytuałów.

— Przestań wyglądać tak żałośnie, są gorsze rzeczy – mruknął cicho Voldemort, mijając Izara i powoli przemierzając korytarz. – Kiedy poznasz właściwości pierścienia, chciałbym, abyś się do mnie zwrócił. Będziemy musieli przedyskutować parę spraw.

Izar milczał, podążając za Voldemortem.

Czuł się związany i _przykuty_.

Spojrzał ostro na plecy Czarnego Pana.

Był teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zdeterminowany, aby rozgryźć Mroczny Znak. Skończywszy pracę nad świstoklikiem, miał teraz więcej czasu na skupienie się na rdzeniu różdżki Voldemorta. Mężczyzna nie musiał wiedzieć, że Izar stworzył już świstoklik. Wtedy przypisałby mu po prostu kolejne zadanie, aby odwrócić jego uwagę.

 

**~*~**

 

Lunch przebiegł spokojnie. Izar w czasie całego jego trwania był raczej przygaszony. W odpowiedni sposób zjadł podane jedzenie, użył swojej etykiety i przeprowadził uprzejmą rozmowę. Poza tym jednak, pozostał cicho, patrząc tępo na swój talerz i starając się udawać, że znajdował się w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.

Tom Riddle, z drugiej strony, wydawał się rekompensować ciszę Izara. Był chorobliwie uprzejmy i wymieniał cięte uwagi z norweskim Ministrem Magii, Bjørnem Steinarem. Ich złośliwe obelgi zawsze jednak pokryte były grubą warstwą słodyczy. Izar, nawet w swoim parszywym nastroju, był pod wrażeniem nieskazitelnego talentu, z jakim Czarny Pan prowadził rozmowy. Był bardzo niebezpiecznym manipulatorem.

Po zakończeniu lunchu Izar pragnął już jedynie rzucić się biegiem w stronę biblioteki i poszukać w niej informacji na temat pierścienia. Jednak pierwsze zadanie niby przypadkiem zaplanowane zostało zaraz po całym spotkaniu.

Izar siedział obecnie w namiocie wraz z resztą reprezentantów. Jego smukłe ciało ubrane było w niebiesko-brązowe szaty, podkreślające przynależność do Hogwartu oraz Ravenclawu. Każdy z reprezentantów miał swój własny strój.

Cyprien Beaumont i Lukas Steinar chodzili w tę i z powrotem, dla otuchy przesuwając palcami po swoich różdżkach.

Izar wylegiwał się na krześle, uśmiechając się drapieżnie, kiedy uważnie przyglądał się Lukasowi. Poprawił swoją skórzaną rękawicę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego sędziowie im je dali.

— Nie rzucasz żadnych cwanych komentarzy, co, Lukasie? No, no, no… musisz być bardzo zmartwiony – zaświergotał Izar.

Cyprien, rudowłosy reprezentant Beauxbatons, uśmiechnął się szeroko do Izara, po czym znów zaczął spacerować. Natomiast Lukas się zatrzymał. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały.

Zanim mógłby mu odpowiedzieć, do namiotu weszli sędziowie. Przesunęli wzrok po każdym z trzech reprezentantów, upewniając się, że byli odpowiednio ubrani. Na ich czele szedł Dumbledore, którego długa broda kiwała się to do przodu, to do tyłu. Zza pleców sześciu sędziów słychać było krzyki rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy dopingujący znajdowali się na trybunach boiska do quidditcha, czekając na rozpoczęcie zadania.

Izar powoli podniósł się na nogi. Przez chwilę napotkał wzrok Riddle’a. Polityk patrzy na niego ze stoickim spokojem, a jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego.

— Chodźcie tu do mnie – zwołał ich Dumbledore.

Izar podszedł do niego, ignorując Lukasa, który szybko i surowo przeszedł tuż obok jego ramienia. Dumbledore zacisnął dłoń wokół bicepsa Izara, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Całą czwórką utworzyli ciasny krąg, wokół którego krążyli pozostali sędziowie.

— Każdy z was wylosuje jeden pergamin. – Dumbledore puścił ramię Izara i wyciągnął trzy małe rolki pergaminu. Wokół każdego z nich owinięta była złota wstążka. – Na jego szczycie znajdziecie numerek. Będzie oznaczał kolejność, w jakiej będziecie przystępować do zadania. – Mężczyzna umilkł. – W pierwszym zadaniu każdy z was będzie musiał wejść do Zakazanego Lasu, mając przy sobie jedynie swoją różdżkę i rolkę pergaminu.  – Izar wziął do ręki wyciągniętą do niego rolkę, powoli ją rozwijając, zauważając wypisaną na jego szczycie trójkę. Jego wargi zacisnęły się mocniej, zanim prześledził wzrokiem listę zapisanych na pergaminie obiektów. – Pergamin zawiera listę różnych elementów. Waszym zadaniem jest przejście przez las i zebranie ich wszystkich. Punkty przyznawane wam będą za każdy znaleziony przedmiot i ilość czasu, jaki zajmie wam ich skompletowanie. Krótszy czas zwiększy wasze szanse na otrzymanie większej ilości punktów. – Dumbledore spojrzał na każdego z nich znad swoich okularów. – Zakazany Las jest nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny. Zostaniecie nagrodzeni punktami za każdy znaleziony przedmiot. Nawet jeśli stwierdzicie, że nie jesteście już w stanie dalej brać udziału w zadaniu, nadal istnieje szansa, że zwyciężycie nad swoimi rywalami.

Izar prześledził listę, czując, że jego zdenerwowanie nieco się zmniejsza. Znał wszystkie zawarte na niej przedmioty. To prawda, nigdy wcześniej nie wchodził do tego lasu, ale miał przynajmniej ogólne pojęcie na temat tego, w jakich miejscach najlepiej szukać większość z tych roślin i ziół.

— Będziecie mogli mieć przy sobie również torbę i fiolki. – Zbliżył się do nich minister Steinar. Każdemu z reprezentantów podał worek, w którym znajdowało się kilka szklanych buteleczek. – To nie jest tylko zabawa w poszukiwaczy skarbów, chłopcy. W lesie będziecie musieli zmierzyć się z różnymi zwierzętami i podobnymi okropnościami. – Jego wzrok spoczął na Izarze, a złośliwy uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

Izar zmrużył oczy, podnosząc pergamin i jeszcze raz przebiegając po nim wzrokiem.

— Wejdziecie do lasu w pięciominutowych odstępach czasowych. Czas każdego z was będzie liczony oddzielnie. – Dumbledore machnął na nich ręką. – Kto zaczyna?

Cyprien wyprostował się, odsłaniając pergamin, na którym wypisana była jedynka.

— W takim razie proszę za mną, panie Beaumont. – Dumbledore wyprowadził rudzielca z namiotu. Madame Maxime i minister Serge Roux podążyli za swoim reprezentantem. 

Pojawienie się Cypriana wywołało na trybunach falę okrzyków.

Przetoczyły się one upiornym echem po całym namiocie, wywołując u Izara lekki niepokój.


	15. Część I Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.  
>  Bardzo dziękuję **Gryfonkowi** za przetłumaczenie wszystkich norweskich zdań.

**Rozdział piętnasty**

Ich zadaniem było zdobycie tojadu, pykostrąka, jednego jaja popiełka, czyrakobulwy, ciemiernika, jednego żołądka ropuchy, trzech gumochłonów i ostatecznie sędziowej głowy widłowęża.

Izar zerknął jeszcze raz na ostatnią pozycję, czując, że jego niepokój nieznacznie się pogłębia. Widłowąż był bardzo imponującym i _niebezpiecznym_ stworzeniem. Miał trzy głowy: jedną należącą do marzyciela, jedną odpowiedzialną za planowanie i tak zwanego sędzię. Ta ostatnia posiadała najbardziej niebezpieczny jad i najokrutniejsze kły.

— Będą cię dobrze traktować – mruknął obok niego głęboki głos.

Izar uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna miał na sobie niebieskie szaty, zabarwione lekko na brązowo. Oczywiste było, że wspiera Izara, chociaż robił to bardzo subtelnie. Ktoś musiałby bardzo uważnie przyglądać się jego szatom, aby całkowicie zrozumieć małe sugestie związane z ich kolorem. Izar nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, by Tom kiedykolwiek miał na sobie _cokolwiek_ , co nie byłoby czarne, zielone, srebrne lub, w wyjątkowych przypadkach, brązowe i czerwone.

— Dobrze mnie traktować? – zapytał Izar, marszcząc brwi. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie prowadził swobodnych rozmów z Riddle’em dopóki nie pozna znaczenia pierścienia, który znajdował się teraz na jego palcu i dopóki nie dowie się, jaki sprowadzał na niego niemożliwy do zmienienia los. Ignorowanie Czarnego Pana nie było jednak proste. Zwłaszcza, kiedy mężczyzna sam zbliżył się _do niego_.

— Węże – sprecyzował spokojnie podsekretarz. Stał bardzo blisko Izara, lecz, nawet mimo tego, wciąż z dala od zasięgu jego ciekawskich oczu.

Lukas, Karkarow i Bjørn skupili się w małe koło, szepcąc do siebie na temat znajdujących się na liście przedmiotów. Jedynie kwestią kilku minut było nim Dumbledore znów wejdzie do namiotu i zgarnie Lukasa, bo nadejdzie jego czas na wejście do lasu. Nie wyglądali na spokojnych, szepcąc między sobą gorączkowo. Ich wzrok raz po raz przesuwał się po namiocie w stronę zadowolonego z siebie Riddle’a.

— _Han er en ormmunn, far_ * – szepnął Lukas po norwesku, w swoim rodzimym języku, po czym z niezadowoleniem zerknął na Riddle’a. — _Han manipulerte ganske sikkert turneringen for å sikre sine egne interes ser.**_

Dyrektor Karkarow pozostał dziwnie cicho. Izar zauważył, że starał się nie patrzeć w stronę Riddle’a, a jego ciało było nieco odsunięte od Lukasa i Bjørna.

— _Ta det med ro, Lukas, han og hans representant skal få det de fortjener_.*** – Bjørn posłał w stronę Harrisona krzywy uśmiech, po czym owinął dłoń wokół ramienia swojego syna i pociągnął go bliżej ścian namiotu. W wyniku tego działania Karkarow został sam, stojąc niezręcznie pośrodku. Nic z tego nie zmieniło jednak faktu, że Izar wciąż był w stanie usłyszeć ich rozmowę. — _Gutten er bare femten._ _Selv om han er smart så har han ikke en sjanse stilt opp mot ordentlig erfaring. Gutten er en lesehest, ingen ordentlig troll mann.****_

Riddle wyprostował się, usłyszawszy to ostatnie zdanie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy wyraz. Pochylił się bliżej Izara, nie przestając jednak zachowywać się przy tym nonszalancko.

— Oni również wiedzą, że jesteś wężousty – zauważył niepotrzebnie Izar. Czarny Pan rozumiał po norwesku, a Izar był w stanie pojąć więcej niż połowę z tego, co powiedzieli, zresztą tak samo jak w przypadku francuskiego i niemieckiego. – Myślą, że sam wybierałeś przedmioty, które znajdują się na liście… sądzą, że manipulujesz przebiegiem całego Turnieju. Mają rację?

Wraz ze słowami Izara napięcie Czarnego Pana powoli się zmniejszyło.

Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy w końcu spotkały się z oczami Izara.

— Mają – odpowiedział Riddle z mściwym uśmieszkiem. – I pomimo twojej wcześniejszej złości na to, że nie wspomniałem ci nic na temat tego zadania, podjąłem inicjatywę porozmawiania ze znajdującymi się w lesie wężami. Można powiedzieć, że ugną przed tobą karku, kiedy będziesz obok nich przechodzić.

Izar był osłupiały i nieco urażony.

— Co… — urwał, mrużąc oczy. – Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Myślałem, że chciałeś, abym udowodnił swoją wartość? A z pewnością najtrudniejszym przedmiotem do zdobycia na tej liście jest właśnie widłowąż.

Riddle milczał, swoimi błyskotliwymi oczami obserwując, jak Dumbledore wchodzi do namiotu i wyprowadza Lukasa. Krzyki znów stały się głośniejsze, przypominając Izarowi, że pozostało mu zaledwie pięć minut.

— Węże to moja działka, Izarze. Nie chcę, abyś walczył z czymś, co mogę unieszkodliwić. W lesie będziesz musiał stawić czoła innym niebezpieczeństwom. Nie chciałbym, abyś odpadł z powodu zatrucia jadem, skoro jest to coś, czemu mogę zapobiec.

Krukon odepchnął się od krzesła, o które się opierał i podszedł bliżej wejścia do namiotu. Był zły na Czarnego Pana.

— Chciałem uczciwej rywalizacji – mruknął gorzko.

— Ach tak? – zakwestionował spokojnie Riddle, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było rozbawienie. – Czy to nie ty pragnąłeś wiedzieć, dlaczego nie powiedziałem ci nic na temat natury pierwszego zadania?

Izar poczuł, że czubki jego uszu czerwienieją. Mężczyzna miał rację.

— To był z mojej strony błąd – mruknął. – Miałeś rację, nie mówiąc mi.

Nasłuchiwał, jak Czarny Pan podchodzi do niego od tyłu. I pomimo że mężczyzna zrobił to cicho, Izar był w stanie wyczuć jego powoli przybliżającą się magię. Dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego szczęki, obracając nim tak, aby spoglądał prosto w oczy Voldemorta.

— Chciałbym, abyś o wszystkim dzisiaj zapomniał, Izarze. Zapomniał o swoim ojcu, pierścieniu i tym, że jesteś moim śmierciożercą. Wszystko to powinno stać się dla ciebie odległym wspomnieniem, nic nieznaczącym w obliczu tego zadania – mężczyzna urwał. – Rób wszystko, co w twojej mocy, a osiągniesz sukces.

Mężczyzna trochę szorstko poklepał go po policzku, przez co ten zapiekł Izara. Krukon spiorunował wzrokiem uśmiechającego się Czarnego Pana.

— Izarze? – Chłopiec odwrócił się, napotykając przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy. – Jesteś gotów?

Harrison opuścił wzrok na swoje skórzane rękawice. W swojej lewej ręce ściskał zarówno worek z fiolkami, jak i rolkę z wypisanymi przedmiotami do odnalezienia. W prawej natomiast miał już wyciągniętą i gotową do użycia różdżkę.

— Tak, dyrektorze. – Izar skinął szybko głową, powoli przesuwając wzrok z powrotem na uśmiechającego się mężczyznę.

Dumbledore zachichotał cicho, machając ręką na Izara.

— W takim razie podążaj za mną, drogi chłopcze. – Izar zrobił to, przy okazji dostrzegając spojrzenie, jakim nauczyciel obdarzył ponad jego głową Riddle’a. Izar pozostał temu obojętny i nie pozwolił, by twarz zdradziła jego rozbawienie. Jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawidłowe i Dumbledore rzeczywiście był względem Riddle’a podejrzliwy. A to sprawiło, że Izar zaczął zastanawiać się, jak bardzo irytowało starca to, że Czarny Pan spacerował sobie po korytarzach Hogwartu i zdobywał względy jego uczniów. Dyrektor nie miał w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia, zwłaszcza że Riddle zajmował tak wysoką pozycję w świecie polityki.

Izar wziął głęboki oddech i wyszedł z namiotu, wkraczając na trawiaste boisko do quidditcha. W toczących się na nim meczach uczestniczył jedynie w czasie swojego pierwszego roku. Nigdy nie interesował się sportem, a przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak esejem na kolejne zajęcia z eliksirów lub zaklęć. Ale zawsze zastanawiał się, jak trybuny wyglądały z perspektywy graczy.

Jego ciekawość została zaspokojona, kiedy niezliczona ilość uczniów wstała na jego widok z miejsc i zaczęła krzyczeć.

Izar przyłapał się na tym, że mu to schlebiało. Nie znosił być tak cholernie uczuciowy, ale trudno było mu to powstrzymać, kiedy większość populacji Hogwartu okazywała mu swoje poparcie. Uczniowie wznieśli swoje lewe ręce, odsłaniając znajdujące się na przedramionach niebieskie opaski. Zresztą nie tylko uczniowie stali na trybunach. Wśród tłumu znajdowali się również ich rodzice i inni dorośli.

Izar wysłał do nich mały uśmieszek, unosząc głowę tak wysoko, jak tylko był w stanie. Pocieszające było to, że górowała nad nim wysoka postać Dumbledore’a. Chociaż może jednak nie było to takie całkiem dobre, gdyż powodowało, iż Izar pozostawał w centrum uwagi.

Bez trudu można było rozpoznać tych, którzy wspierali Durmstrang i Beauxbatons. I to nie tylko dlatego, że wyróżniały ich z tłumu szkolne mundurki. Wszyscy oni siedzieli, odstając od stojącego otoczenia. Izar przesunął wzrokiem po kibicach, ale nie był w stanie odróżnić płci poszczególnych osób. Byli zbyt daleko.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na trzech dużych ekranach, które wisiały nad boiskiem w miejscu, w którym wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. Strach ścisnął jego żołądek, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że każdego z reprezentantów śledzą małe kamery. Pod każdym ekranem znajdowało się nazwisko odpowiedniego ucznia, ilość czasu, jaką spędził już w lesie i przedmiotów, jaką udało mu się zebrać. Wyglądało na to, że jak na razie prowadził Cyprien, który zgromadził już cztery z dziesięciu punktów na liście.

— Nie mówiłeś mi, że będziemy śledzeni przez pieprzoną czarodziejską _kamerę_ – mruknął Izar do Riddle’a, kiedy ten zatrzymał się obok niego.

Tom jedynie uśmiechnął się w stronę trybun.

Trzeci ekran wciąż był pusty, gotowy do śledzenia Izara. Jak gdyby wyczuwając jego szczere wzburzenie, małe urządzenie przeleciało przez boisko i zawisło tuż przed jego twarzą. Izar skrzywił się, robiąc krok do tyłu, uważnie przyglądając się stworzonku… urządzeniu. Wyraźnie pamiętał, że już wcześniej o nim czytał. Nazywało się czujką i wyglądało bardzo podobnie do znicza łapanego przez graczy w quidditchu. Tylko że z wielką gałką oczną.

Izar przełknął ślinę, uśmiechając się szyderczo, kiedy jego obraz pojawił się na ekranie.

— Ignoruj ją – szepnął cicho Riddle. – Lepiej nie pozwól, aby cię rozproszyła. – I Izar był na tyle mądry, by móc usłyszeć ostrzeżenie w jego głosie.

— _Sonorus._ – Dumbledore wskazał różdżką swoje gardło i głośność jego głosu stała się ogłuszająca. – Panie i panowie, chciałbym przedstawić wam reprezentanta Hogwartu, pana Izara Harrisona. – Tłum znów zaczął wiwatować i Izar poczuł, że zaczyna być mu niedobrze.

— Uśmiechnij się – syknął z rozdrażnieniem Riddle, zbyt cicho, aby objęło to zaklęcie Sonorus. – Cholerny dzieciaku, _uśmiechnij się_.

Izar przełknął żółć i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wyglądało to równie pocieszająco co spojrzenia, jakie otrzymywał od Toma Riddle’a oraz Norweskiego Ministra Magii, Bjørna Steinara. Ukłonił się więc lekko, mając nadzieję, że wynagrodzi to jego brak politycznego uśmiechu.

Riddle napotkał jego spojrzenie, zanim się odwrócił. Rozbawiony uśmieszek wygiął do góry jego usta.

Dumbledore zachichotał i poklepał ramię Izara, jak gdyby był on małym dzieckiem.

— Pan Harrison otrzyma tę samą listę przedmiotów, co dwaj pozostali reprezentanci i obowiązywać go będą dokładnie te same zasady. Życzmy mu powodzenia. – Dyrektor zdjął rękę z ramienia Izara i energicznym ruchem skierował różdżkę ku niebu. Po boisku przetoczył się głośny trzask, a w powietrzu zmaterializował się wizerunek herbu Hogwartu. – Czas start!

Izar wzdrygnął się, mrugając w oszołomieniu, po czym rzucił się do biegu. Jego zegar rozpoczął odliczanie i cyfry migotały do niego szydząco, kiedy gnał w stronę lasu. I przez cały ten czas latające oko deptało mu po piętach.

W rekordowym czasie dotarł do lasu, oddychając ciężko i szybko przez nos. To zrozumiałe, że zawahał się przed przekroczeniem granicy drzew. W końcu od kiedy tylko został studentem, zawsze doradzano mu nigdy nie wchodzić do tego lasu. A teraz właśnie tego oczekiwano.

— _Lumos_. – Końcówka jego różdżki rozświetliła mroczną atmosferę lasu. Wczesnopaździernikowe powietrze było nieco chłodne, zwłaszcza w miejscu, którego promienie słoneczne nie dosięgały zbyt często. Przystanął w pobliżu wejścia, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię.

Uznał, że rozsądne byłoby poszukiwanie czyrakobulw blisko krawędzi lasu. W czasie snu preferowały ciepło promieni słonecznych, a w nocy, kiedy wykazywały aktywność poprzez rozmnażanie się i spożywanie zasobów gleby, wkręcały się pod ziemię. Izar skrzywił się, spacerując wzdłuż granicy drzew, mając nadzieję na zauważenie śladu zagnieżdżonego przez te rośliny obszaru. Z całych sił starał się ignorować czujkę i próbował nie myśleć o setkach osób obserwujących każdy jego ruch. To sprawiało tylko, że tracił koncentrację. A Voldemort _zdecydowanie_ nie chciał, aby coś go rozpraszało.

Izar zauważył w oddali rozkopaną ziemię. Trafiony! Czyrakobulwy siedziały pionowo w ziemi, naśladując kolonię grzybów. Ich rzęski powoli poruszały się tam i z powrotem w stronę słońca, wskazując na ich głęboki sen.

Podkradł się cicho w stronę ich siedliska, wyciągając z torby jedną fiolkę. Dziękując swojemu szczęściu za skórzane rękawiczki, złapał jedną czyrakobulwę i wyciągnął ją z ziemi. Roślina zaczęła się wić, więc Izar szybko umieścił ją w jednej ze swoich fiolek, zanim wystrzeliłaby w niego ropą ze swojego woreczka. Skrzywił się, przysuwając fiolkę bliżej twarzy i obserwując jak roślina drży z zimna. Odrażające stworzenia… ale bardzo skuteczne na trądzik.

— Zdobyto pierwszy przedmiot, czyrakobulwę.

Izar odwrócił się, wpatrując w czujkę, kiedy ta bezbarwnym głosem ogłosiła zebranie przez niego pierwszego przedmiotu. A zatem mogła również mówić. Bardzo… _poręczne_.

Jego wzrok przesunął się z czujki na znajdujące za nią wysokie krzaki. Zerwał się na równe nogi i przedarł w stronę znajomych zarośli. Zadrżały, kiedy się do nich zbliżył i Izar niemal zamruczał z podekscytowania. To trzepotki krzaczaste. _O słodki_ _Merlinie_. Nachylił się bliżej, z fascynacją obserwując, jak ich liście drżą i trzepoczą. Były ważnym składnikiem Felix Felicis, płynnego szczęścia. Nie potrzebował wprawdzie tego eliksiru, ale od zawsze pragnął go uwarzyć. To jednak kosztowałoby więcej niż kilka pensów…

Wstał sztywno, gapiąc się na liście. Nie było ich na liście wymaganych przedmiotów, ale…

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły na unoszącą się w powietrzu czujkę, a ta patrzyła na niego. Och, no naprawdę… teraz już zrozumiał, dlaczego to zadanie będzie takie trudne. Rzucanie Krukona w obszar z tak wieloma rzadkimi i cennymi składnikami było istną torturą. Zwłaszcza gdy nie było ich na liście.

Izar prychnął i pochylił się, aby odciąć łodygę trzepotki krzaczastej. Szybkim ruchem umieścił ją w swoim woreczku i oddalił się.

— Przedmiot niezidentyfikowany – odezwała się monotonnym głosem czujka.

— Och, zamilcz – warknął Izar, z pośpiechem wchodząc głębiej w las.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wygramolił się z mętnego stawu, ścierając kapiącą mu z twarzy wodę. Skrzywił się z powodu okropnego zapachu, zastanawiając się jak, _do diabła_ , ropuchy mogły poruszać się tak szybko.

— Zdobyto dziewiąty przedmiot, żołądek ropuchy. – Czujka zamrugała spokojnie na Izara, kiedy chłopak strząsał z siebie błotnistą wodę.

Od jego wejścia do lasu minęło osiem minut i jedyne, czego jeszcze potrzebował, to głowa widłowęża. Kilka minut wcześniej usłyszał roznoszący się po lesie głośny dźwięk dzwonka. Poruszająca się za nim czujka ogłosiła, że reprezentant Beauxbatons, Cyprien, jako pierwszy powrócił na boisko. Izar podejrzewał, że gdyby nie węże i duża przestrzeń dzieląca las od boiska, chłopak dotarłby tam wcześniej. Biorąc pod uwagę długą drogę, jaką przebiegł, podejrzewał, że był równie daleko od boiska, co wcześniej Cyprien.

Jak do tej pory żadne stworzenie nie zablokowało mu drogi. Centaur, na którego się natknął, uznał go za niestanowiące zagrożenia dziecko. Ostrzegł Izara, aby nie wchodził głębiej w las, bo tam kryją się _straszne rzeczy_. Krukon z szacunkiem skinął głową i zlekceważył ostrzeżenie. W końcu widłowąż i tojad znane były z tego, że zamieszkiwały najdalsze części lasów.

Od czasu ostrzeżenia Izar był niespokojny. Nie wierzył słowom centaura, och nie, ale i tak czuł się trochę nieswojo. Być może to tylko z powodu śledzącej go czujki. Cokolwiek to w każdym razie było, nie miał zamiaru opuścić różdżki, chociaż palce zaczynały mu drętwieć i go boleć.

Z powodu wilgoci włosy sterczały mu we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, a ich końcówki pokręciły w niemożliwy do kontrolowania sposób. Jego ubrania były podarte i podpalone od jaj popiełka. I chociaż Riddle zapewniał, że ugną przed nim karku, to wciąż miał pewien problem z pilnującymi swoich gniazd matkami.

Napotkał przy nich również Lukasa. Nie wymienili ze sobą żadnych słów, pamiętając o obserwujących ich kibicach. Właściwie Lukas więcej niż jeden raz niby przypadkiem znajdował się w miejscach, do których udał się Izar. Krukon z zadowoleniem zauważył, że chłopak wyglądał równie marnie, co on.

Izar odwrócił się w kierunku stawu. Światło wydobywające się z jego różdżki oświetlało wystarczająco przestrzeni, by mógł spostrzec grupę ropuch wpatrującą się w niego z liści lilii wodnych. Skrzywił się, kiedy ich gardła rozszerzyły się w duże worki i po raz kolejny rozległ się dźwięk ich rechotu. Gniewały się na niego za to, że zabrał jedną z nich.

Izar opuścił wzrok i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył siedzącą mu na bucie tłustą ropuchę.

— Rusz się… ty głupi stworze – syknął, oburzony. Kopnął nogą, rzucając ropuchą w powietrze. Rozległ się głośny plusk, kiedy wylądowała w stawie.

W tym momencie coś w rodzaju kliknięcia rozbrzmiało za plecami Izara. Zamarł, wgapiając się w sadzawkę, po czym powoli odwrócił.

Tak jak się obawiał, stała za nim akromantula, klikająca z podnieceniem swoimi szczypcami. Jej osiem oczu wpatrywało się w Izara w świetle jego różdżki.

— Nie masz na mnie ochoty – zaczął przekonywać ją Izar, uśmiechając się nerwowo, kiedy spostrzegł kolejną akromantulę upadającą za tą, która znajdowała się blisko niego. – To znaczy… naprawdę. – Uszczypnął swoją rękę. – To oczywiste, że nie mam zbyt wiele mięsa.

— To oczywiste, że niektórym z nas wystarczysz – burknęło stworzenie, klikając swoimi szczypcami.

Kolejne trzy istoty pojawiły się w świetle jego różdżki i Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że – być może – zapuścił się w las nieco zbyt głęboko.

— Jasne, macie rację. – Izar skinął głową, a uchwyt, jakim trzymał swoją różdżkę stał się nieznośnie mocny. Znał zaklęcie, jakim można poradzić sobie z jedną akromantulą, ale było zbyt słabe na całą ich armię. – Z pewnością nieczęsto spotykacie ludzi, którzy wędrują tak blisko centrum lasu, mam rację?

Zrobił krok do tyłu i był zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy innych akromantul, które znajdowały się za jego plecami. Jak mógł dać się tak otoczyć? Głupotą z jego strony było bycie tak nieświadomym własnego otoczenia.

Akromantula jeszcze raz zaklekotała swoimi szczypcami, po czym rzuciła się na niego.

— _Arania Exumai!_ – Izar machnął swoją różdżką wzdłuż ciała, wysadzając pająka w zapomnienie. Celem zaklęcia było zabicie dużych pająków hodowlanych, zwłaszcza właśnie akromantuli.

Izar odwrócił się i uciekł, a jego mózg pracował jak oszalały. W ubiegłym tygodniu Syriusz pracował z nim nad pojedynkami. Pierwsze, co przyjdzie ci na myśl… jasne…

— _Cendere_ – wyszeptał Izar, zataczając różdżką małe okręgi. Nad jego głową wybuchł mały pierścień ognia. – _Cendere_ – mruknął ponownie i ogień wzrósł. Usłyszał za sobą odgłosy nóg poruszających się akromantul. Ten dźwięk sprawił, że włosy na jego karku zjeżyły się z lękiem. – _Cendere_.

Ogień zwiększył się, zintensyfikował. Przypominał grubą linę, której koniec połączony był z jego różdżką. Izar przestał uciekać, upuścił worek z fiolkami i zdobytymi przedmiotami, a zamiast tego ustawił się w pozycji obronnej. Pająki nacierały na niego ze wszystkich stron, więżąc go między sobą.

Jego ręka obracała się wokół ciała, kiedy roztaczał ognistą linę. Dzięki temu stworzyła ona wokół niego szeroki krąg, trzymając na dystans pająki. Ogień uderzył kilka z tych akromantul, które były na tyle głupie, aby spróbować przejść przez granicę, którą utworzył. Krzyknęły, cofając się, ale pozostały w pobliżu. Nawet one wiedziały, że wkrótce zmęczy go roztaczanie kręgu ognia. A kiedy tak się stanie, ich posiłek będzie bezbronny i słaby.

Izar oddychał ciężko przez usta, starając się wymyśleć plan działania. Akromantule bały się _wyłącznie_ bazyliszków. I istniało zaklęcie, którym można było wyczarować to stworzenie, ale wiele podręczników uznawało je za czarną magię. Bazyliszek istniał wtedy przez zaledwie kilka godzin, jeśli nie minut, bo to zależało od tego, jak wiele magii użyto przy rzucaniu zaklęcia. Potem znikał. Ale to wystarczyło Izarowi. Musiał po prostu odstraszyć pająki.

Jedyne, co go martwiło, to obserwujący go widzowie. Czarna magia nie była zakazana, jedynie zaklęcia niewybaczalne, ale wielu jasnych czarodziei wciąż patrzyło z góry na tą dziedzinę.

Nie miał wyboru.

Jeszcze raz zakręcił ogniem w powietrzu, skupiając się na długiej inkantacji. Oczywiście miał tylko jedną szansę, aby zrobić to dobrze. Był jednak pewien, że ją pamięta.

— _Inferorum animas –_ zaczął słabo Krukon – _basilisk_.

Jego różdżka zadrżała, niemal nieznośnie się ocieplając. Silny wiatr rozwiał mu włosy, kiedy wyczarowany przez niego ogień zgasł i został zastąpiony przez inny, znacznie większy obiekt, poruszający się wokół niego. Zamknął oczy, doskonale świadomy, że wzrok tego bazyliszka będzie dla niego równie zguby co prawdziwego. Wiedział jednak, że gdyby spojrzał mu w oczy, nie zostałby zabity, a jedynie spetryfikowany. Nie musiał również martwić się o jad; w końcu był tym, który wyczarował węża. Stworzony przez zaklęcie bazyliszek nie mógł zaatakować swojego stwórcy.

Izar machnął swoją trzymającą różdżkę ręką do przodu, wskazując nią na otaczające go akromantule. Bazyliszek wydał z siebie kojący syk i rzucił się na nie z entuzjazmem. Ziemia zadrżała, kiedy pająki uciekły pospiesznie od węża.

Podejmując ryzyko, Izar otworzył jedno oko i obserwował jak bazyliszek przesuwa się głębiej w las, goniąc przestraszone pająki. Zapamiętał, aby za nic nie kierować się w tę stronę.

Odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się. Las wciąż był bardzo cichy, nawet ropuchy skryły się pod wodą na widok wyczarowanego potwora. Jego ręce drżały, kiedy pochylił się, aby zebrać z ziemi to, co wcześniej upuścił. Został mu jeszcze tylko widłowąż. To nie będzie takie trudne…  przynajmniej jeśli Riddle z nimi porozmawiał. Po tym ostatnim wyzwaniem będzie jeszcze tylko dostanie się na tereny Hogwartu. Kiedy to zrobi, będzie mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że udało mu się z sukcesem zakończyć pierwsze zadanie.

Zesztywniał, kiedy jego magia zaiskrzyła. Poczuł, że od tyłu zachodzi go inne źródło magicznej mocy. Nie było ono mocne, jedynie malutki strzępek możliwy do wychwycenia. Być może jakieś zwierzę lub znowu _Lukas_. Trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, odwrócił się, ale jego twarz napotkała tylko świecący proszek.

Zakaszlał, kiedy proszek przedostał się do jego nosa, ust i oczu. Spróbował go odgarnąć, ale jego ramię zesztywniało i wisiało bezużytecznie u jego boku.

Wtedy pojawił się ból.

Piskliwy krzyk uciekł mu przez usta, zanim wszystko… _zachwiało się i zawirowało_.

 

**~*~**

 

Severus siedział sztywno w pobliżu panelu sędziowskiego, krytycznie obserwując wszystko, co się działo. Czarny Pan obsesyjnie wpatrywał się ekran znajdujący najbardziej po prawej. Izar radził sobie znakomicie, Severus musiał to niechętnie przyznać.

Reprezentant Beauxbatons wprawdzie już wrócił, ale rozpoczął też dziesięć minut przed Izarem i pięć przed chłopcem z Durmstrangu. Ci obaj wciąż byli jeszcze w lesie i obaj prawie już skończyli.

Snape zrelaksował się, obserwując jak Izar radzi sobie z akromantulami. Kiedy Krukon walczył z pająkami, Severus zauważył posiadaną przez niego grację, elegancję, jakiej zazdrościłoby mu wielu czarodziei. Była to cecha dziedziczna członków rodu Blacków, a niewielki wzrost Izara tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreślał to zauważalne opanowanie.

Co dziwne, Izar był całkiem niezależny jak na zaledwie piętnastoletniego chłopca. Onyksowe oczy oderwały się od ekranu i przesunęły po publiczności. Byli omotani, a ich twarze z pełnym wyczekiwania wyrazem obserwowały walkę. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi, mając nadzieję na wyłapanie… znajomej twarzy. Znalezienie _go_ jednak było niemożliwe. Jeśli mężczyzna był choć trochę mądry, będzie się dzisiaj trzymał z dala od Turnieju.

Ale co jeśli Regulus już rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem?

Severus niby od niechcenia zerknął ukradkiem na podsekretarza. Mężczyzna, ubrany w nieczęste dla niego ciemnoniebieskie kolory z brązowymi akcentami, ze spokojem obserwował ekran. W jego cienkich okularach odbijał się obraz Izara wyczarowującego ogień i używającego go jako tarczy.

Nauczyciel skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok. Riddle był jedynym czarodziejem, jeśli nie liczyć Dumbledore’a, którego się bał. Był zdecydowanie zbyt dobry w pogrywaniu sobie z ludzkimi umysłami. Tak dobrze ukrył swoje uczucia za maskami, że Severus mógł jedynie _marzyć_ o tym, aby przez nie przejrzeć. Tak samo było z jego intencjami.

Po całym boisku przetoczyły się szmery. Severus uniósł wzrok i spostrzegł bazyliszka, którego Izar właśnie wyczarował. To było czarnomagiczne zaklęcie i Snape wiedział, że chłopiec zostanie później zalany pytaniami dotyczącymi tego, skąd takie zna. Było okropnie zaawansowane i nie mieściło się w programie nauczania Hogwartu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nieco dumny z dzieciaka. Kątem oka zauważył absolutnie _zachwyconego_ Czarnego Pana.

Po widowni rozniosło się więcej krzyków, kiedy ekran Lukasa Steinara zgasł. To całkiem normalne, że obraz raz na jakiś czas migał, ale nigdy nie działo się to na tak długo.

Severus pochylił się do przodu, nieco zaniepokojony. Upajając się widokiem Izara, obserwował jak ten powoli obraca się w miejscu. Jego obraz zgasł zaraz po tym, jak usłyszeli krzyk. Snape zerwał się na nogi, szybko opuszczając trybuny. Mistrz Eliksirów był już przy stole sędziowskim u boku Czarnego Pana w momencie, kiedy ten wstał. Tak jak przewidywał, twarz Riddle’a nie wyrażała żadnego zaniepokojenia, żadnych emocji.

— Nie będziemy ingerować – warknął Bjørn Steinar, zaciskając z grymasem zęby. – Powszechnie wiadomo, że czujki nie zawsze są niezawodne. Jestem pewien, Dumbledore, że nie pozwolisz podsekretarzowi Riddle wejść do lasu i przerwać toczące się zadanie.

Dumbledore wstał wraz z francuskim Ministrem Rouxem.

— Słyszałeś krzyk, Bjørn, nie próbuj nam mówić, że nie – oświadczył niemal znudzony Roux. – Pozwól nam wejść do lasu i to sprawdzić. Jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, nie będziemy w nic ingerować.

Riddle nie czekał na słowa Ministra Francji. Był już w połowie boiska i zbliżał się do wejścia do lasu. Płaszcz owiewał jego wysoką postać, dodatkowo podkreślając jego pewny krok. Severus deptał mu po piętach, lekko zaniepokojony.

— Nie myślisz chyba, że to był Izar? – zapytał lekko.

Pan i jego sługa byli sporo przed innymi. Za sobą słyszeli Dumbledore’a każącego uczniom pozostać na swoich miejscach dopóki wszystkiego nie wyjaśnią.

— Nie, ja nie _myślę_ , że to był Izar – odparł cicho Czarny Pan. Severus skinął stanowczo głową. – Ja _wiem_ , że to był on. Pośpiesz się, Severusie, postaraj się nadążyć.

Onyksowe oczy rozszerzyły się minimalnie, przyglądając uważnie pozbawionej emocji twarzy Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna sunął przez las w tempie, które zmusiło Severusa do biegu. Twarz Riddle’a nie okazywała żadnego zmęczenia, żadnej oznaki tego, że jego nogi wykonywały najdłuższe kroki, jakie tylko były w stanie. Severus zwrócił również uwagę na to, że mężczyzna nie trzymał różdżki. Z całą pewnością kryła się ona wewnątrz rękawa jego Pana, ale nie było jej w jego ręce, nie rzucała zaklęcia „wskaż mi”.

To tak, jak gdyby Czarny Pan _wiedział_ , gdzie był Izar.

Za swoimi plecami słyszeli jak reszta sędziów próbuje za nimi nadążyć. Nie poruszali się nawet choć trochę tak chicho, co Severus i Czarny Pan.

Przedarcie się przez las zajęło im dobrych pięć minut. Severus zauważył, że próbuje powstrzymać swój ciężki oddech, kiedy spostrzegł, że Czarny Pan nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ale zanim mógłby dalej podążać za Riddle’em, nadepnął na coś nierównego. Zatrzymując się, skierował swoją zapaloną różdżkę w kierunku stóp, zauważając pod swoją podeszwą czujkę. Jej oko zostało wyrwane z oczodołu i było wyraźnie zniszczone.

— Severusie, szybciej – mruknął przez ciemny las Czarny Pan.

Nauczyciel rozejrzał się, na pierwszy rzut oka nie dostrzegając mężczyzny. Dopiero po większym wytężeniu wzroku spostrzegł klęczącą postać. Rzucił się w tym kierunku, dźwięk pochłoniętego gorączką skomlenia rozległ się spod kolan Riddle’a.

— Jak myślisz, co to jest? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to rozpoznaję, ale jeśli znałbym nazwę, mógłbym coś o tym wiedzieć – kontynuował Riddle, przybliżając twarz do świecącego, fioletowego proszku rozprzestrzenionego na twarzy Izara.

Severus stanął jak wryty, przerażony.

— Mój P… — odchrząknął i zarumienił się lekko na uszach, spostrzegłszy błąd, jaki popełnił, odzywając się do mężczyzny publicznie po tytule. – Panie Riddle, proszę się szybko odsunąć i niczego gwałtownie nie wdychać.

Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Czarny Pan wycofał się, chociaż tylko nieznacznie. Severus upadł na kolana, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. Podświadomie wyczuł zbliżające się postaci.

— Co to, Severusie? – spytał Dumbledore, na którego twarzy zalśniło zaniepokojenie, kiedy Izar wydał z siebie głośniejszy jęk.

Oczy chłopca były szeroko otwarte, a usta poruszały się w cichym krzyku. Kilka jęków i westchnięć uciekło mu przez gardło i powoli, wraz z przybyciem kolejnych czarodziejów, stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Severus przyglądał się jego źrenicom. Były absolutnie rozszerzone, wyraźną oznaką tego, że klątwa pyłu działała.

Severus machnął z gniewem różdżką ponad twarzą Izara, usuwając świecący, fioletowy proszek.

— Trucizna diabłów. – Severus pokręcił głową. – To odmiana liści piołunu, które powodują histerię. Różnica polega na tym, że trucizna diabłów wywołuje halucynacje tak długo, aż mózg nie zniszczy się całkowicie. Jest wdychana przez nos i usta.

— Istnieje jakiś sposób, aby to powstrzymać? – zapytał Dumbledore, a ponury wyraz twarzy zniekształcił jego zwykle bardzo radosne rysy. – Jestem pewien, że pani Pomfrey…

— Żadnej magii – odpowiedział szorstko Severus. – Stan ofiar tylko się pogarsza, jeśli na ich ciało rzucona zostaje jakaś magia. Pył rozwija się przy jej pomocy, ona daje mu siłę do szybszego pożerania umysłu. Jedynie magia ofiary może próbować walczyć z klątwą. To powinno wyleczyć się w sposób naturalny, dyrektorze. Jeśli Izar jest wystarczająco silny, może być w stanie z tym walczyć. W przeciwnym razie jego mózg może zostać uszkodzony lub, co gorsza, może umrzeć.

Dumbledore zbladł, jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a po jego twarzy przeszedł mroczny cień.

— Wszyscy mają stąd odejść. – Skinął ręką na resztę otaczających ich sędziów. – Nastąpił atak, _niesprawiedliwy_ atak na jednego z reprezentantów. Rozproszcie widzów i odłóżcie wszystkie pytania na później. – Sędziowie nie ruszyli się z miejsca, z oszołomieniem przyglądając się Izarowi, kiedy ten drżał ostro na podłodze. – _Natychmiast!_

W obliczu tak silnego rozkazu Dumbledore’a sędziowie niechętnie wycofali się z powrotem do zamku, zostawiając Severusa samego z Dumbledore’em i Riddle’em.

— Czy to możliwe, by spowodowała to jakaś roślina lub zwierzę, Severusie? – odezwał się ostro Riddle. – Czy było to zamierzone? – Dlaczego mężczyzna pytał, skoro znał już odpowiedź?

Dłonie Severusa spoczęły bezradnie na ramionach Izara. Chłopak zadrżał pod nimi i Severus poczuł się bezwartościowo. Oderwał wzrok od Riddle’a, już wystarczająco zaniepokojony całą sytuacją, aby stawać w obliczu okrutnego spojrzenia Czarnego Pana.

— Zamierzone, niestety. Trucizna diabłów pochodzi z północno-zachodniej Azji. Nie rośnie naturalnie na naszych ziemiach – odpowiedział cicho Severus, marszcząc brwi, kiedy chłopiec jęknął żałośnie.

— Porozmawiamy o tym incydencie, kiedy przetransportujemy Izara do zamku – oznajmił cicho Dumbledore. – Severusie, poniesiesz go?

— Poczekaj – rozkazał ostro Riddle, powodując, że Snape zesztywniał. Jego ręce były już pod plecami Izara, gotowe do tego, by go podnieść. Krukon wydał z siebie strumień niepokojących szlochów. – A co, jeśli… — Riddle rzucił Dumbledore’owi nieufne spojrzenie. – Co, jeśli chłopiec jest wrażliwy na magię? Magia Hogwartu będzie miała na niego taki sam wpływ, co rzucanie zaklęć, mam rację?

Severus zamarł, czując, jakby coś zimnego zaciskało się w jego klatce piersiowej.

— Wrażliwy na magię? – powtórzył tępo. Jego palce zadrżały, kiedy zmuszony był puścić Izara. Wstał, wycofując się. – Jeśli tak jest… — Rzucił Czarnemu Panu krótkie spojrzenie. — …to stoimy przed znacznie poważniejszym problemem niż pierwotnie sądziliśmy.

— Jego mugolski sierociniec – powiedział szybko Dumbledore. – Możemy przetransportować go do sierocińca. Tylko tam odnajdzie wybawienie od magii i magicznych istot.

— Nie sądzę – syknął żarliwie Riddle. – Odrzucą go w kąt jak worek ze śmieciami. Nie otrzyma tam opieki, jakiej teraz potrzebuje.

Na twarzy Dumbledore’a pojawiło się niebezpieczne, chytre spojrzenie. Severus cofnął się o kolejny krok, świadomy wzrastającej wokół niego magii. A jeśli on był jej świadomy, tym bardziej był Izar. Krzyki chłopca stawały się coraz głośniejsze wraz z tym, jak magia wzrastała.

— Nie pozwól, by twoje uprzedzenie względem mugoli zaciemniło ci trzeźwy osąd, Tom. Mówimy o _życiu_ chłopca…

— Jestem tego doskonale świadomy, Dumbledore – splunął Riddle, a różdżka pojawiła się w jego dłoni. – Pozwól mi zabrać go gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie magii. Do domu mojego ojca. – Szyderczy uśmiech wykrzywił dystyngowane rysy Czarnego Pana. – Zabiorę pana Harrisona do domu mojego zmarłego ojca. Nie ma w nim żadnej magii.

Dyrektor zawahał się.

— Nie ma tam nikogo, kto mógłby o niego odpowiednio zadbać…

Czarny Pan przerwał mu po raz kolejny:

— Ja to zrobię, oczywiście. Znam pewne zaklęcia, które są w stanie na krótki czas usunąć moją magię. Będzie pod dobrą opieką. – Riddle już przeniósł Izara w swoje ramiona, ściskając chłopca z większą troską, niż Severus myślał, że będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek okazać.

Dumbledore umilkł.

— Czy ciało Izara zniesie aportację? – zapytał spokojnie Riddle, nie ukazując na twarzy żadnej oznaki niecierpliwości czy niepokoju. Jednak nawet w słabym świetle swojej różdżki Severus zauważył, że jego szkarłatne oczy przebijały się przez zaczarowany brąz. Mężczyzna był wściekły, a Dumbledore był zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy, aby tego nie zauważyć.

— To jedyny sposób, aby go przetransportować, tak. – Severus skinął ostro głową, nie wierząc w własne słowa. Chłopiec bez wątpienia poczuje skutki aportacji.

Snape zastanawiał się, dlaczego Czarny Pan ryzykuje tak wiele dla Izara. To prawda, ten incydent przysporzy mu politycznych korzyści. Opinia publiczna będzie mu wdzięczna, kiedy dowie się, że bezinteresownie opiekował się chorym chłopcem i sprowadził go do życia. Ale co z opinią Dumbledore’a?

Riddle skinął ostro głową i zniknął sprzed ich oczu.

Dyrektor wyprostował się, wyglądając na dziwnie pokonanego.

— Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że wysłałem pana Harrisona na śmierć? – zapytał z rozpaczą starzec. Przetarł twarz swoimi długimi, cienkimi palcami. – Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, by Tom mógł troszczyć się o kogoś tak bardzo, by przez kilka godzin żyć jako mugol. Nie mówiąc już o dniach. Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powtórzył z rozpaczą mężczyzna.

Severus milczał, również nie będąc w stanie pojąć tego umysłem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tłum. On jest wężousty, ojcze.  
> ** tłum. Z pewnością zmanipuluje całym turniejem, aby zabezpieczyć swoje interesy.  
> *** tłum. Spokojnie, Lukasie, on i jego reprezentant dostaną to, na co zasłużyli.  
> **** tłum. Chłopiec ma zaledwie piętnaście lat. Mimo że jest mądry, jego szanse są zerowe w zderzeniu z prawdziwym doświadczeniem. Chłopiec jest molem książkowym, żaden z niego czarodziej.


	16. Część I Rozdział 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała cudowna, najlepsza na świecie **Himitsu** :).

**Rozdział szesnasty**

— Są różowe – powiedział zaskoczony Izar. – Od początku to wiedziałem. Pająki są różowe. – Czekał, wiedząc, że jego towarzysza niesamowicie zainteresuje to spostrzeżenie. Jego towarzysza, tego głupola obok jego łóżka. Izar nie musiał się obracać, aby wiedzieć, że tam jest.

— Są?

— O tak – zachichotał Izar. – Tańczą… z bazyliszkiem… Naprawdę… czy to nie jest trochę dziwne?

— Powiedziałbym, że to niesłychanie dziwne – zgodził się sucho głos.

Zimna dłoń przesunęła się po jego mokrych włosach, odgarniając je z twarzy. Izar zamrugał na pająki i odwrócił się do znajdującego na brzegu łóżka towarzysza. Na jego twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech, bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, jak teraz będzie on wyglądał. Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na swojego przyjaciela, ten wyglądał inaczej. Czasami miał pomalowane usta i świecące, różowe oczy. Kiedy indziej kły i rogi… A czasami, jak teraz, wyglądał jak normalny człowiek.

— Dumbledore – wymamrotał Izar, gapiąc się na siedzącego obok niego mężczyznę z długą brodą. – Nie masz swoich okularów… — Krukon wyciągnął rękę w stronę jego twarzy, zastanawiając się, kiedy dyrektor zaczął ubierać się na _czarno_.

Dłonie przedziwnie przypominające żabie nóżki chwyciły jego palec.

— Nie jestem Dumbledore’em – oświadczył zirytowany mężczyzna.

Izar parsknął, zatrzymując się, po czym sapnął:

— Nie… — Obserwował, jak dyrektor uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym zamienił w głowę ropuchy. – Jesteś cholerną ropuchą!

— Słucham? – zapytał niebezpiecznie jego towarzysz.

Izar zauważył długie, czarne włosy wyrastające z głowy ropuchy i spojrzał na nie pytająco.

— Od kiedy ropuchy mają sierść? Nigdy wcześniej nie czytałem o takim fenomenie…

Oczy ropuchy wywróciły się z irytacją.

— Kto by pomyślał, że masz taką nadaktywną wyobraźnię, skarbie? – Ropucha pochyliła się, delikatnie biorąc twarz Izara w swoje płetwy i przykładając swoje zimne usta do jego czoła. Tyle że nie były tak obrzydliwe, jak Izar się spodziewał. Przypominały w dotyku prawdziwe usta, wprawdzie zimne, ale zdecydowanie prawdziwe. – Prześpij się, Izarze.

Chłopiec poczuł, że jego powieki zaczynają opadać i zanim pogrążył się w nieświadomości, zauważył płonące, szkarłatne oczy.

— Tom… — wyszeptał ochryple Izar, zasypiając. – Nie pozwól ropuchom mnie zabić.

— Nigdy.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar mógł przypomnieć sobie tylko kolorowe wizje, ciepło i zimno. Nigdy nie było mu wygodnie i nigdy nie opuszczały go halucynacje tańczących zwierząt i mówiących ropuch. Śnił o tym, że wraz z Voldemortem wybiera szaty. Szaty, które wyglądały podejrzanie podobnie do tych, które miał na sobie Dumbledore w czasie ceremonii sprawdzania różdżek. Machające księżyce i takie tam.

Po czymś, co zdawało się wiekami, w końcu otworzył oczy i z zadowoleniem zauważył, że powrócił do prawdziwego życia. Nigdzie wokół niego nie było żadnych bazyliszków tańczących z akromantulami i, co najważniejsze, nie było żadnych machających księżyców.

Izar wciągnął głęboko powietrze przez nos i pozwolił mu powoli wydostać się przez usta. Zamrugał ponownie, przyglądając się otoczeniu. Wydawało się okropnie ciemne i obskurne. Zdecydowanie daleko mu było do hogwarckiego skrzydła szpitalnego. Brązowe kolumienki przy łóżkach zardzewiały i pokryły się grubą warstwą sadzy. Na okno zostały zaciągnięte ciężkie zasłony, nie pozwalając żadnym promieniom słonecznym przedostać się do pokoju.

Bez pośpiechu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Spostrzegł, że przy łóżku leżała misa i szmatka. Przypomniał sobie uspokajające go delikatne dłonie i kogoś przemywającego mu czoło. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, zarumienił się po czubki uszu, przypominając sobie co nieco o znajdującym się niedaleko Voldemorcie. A więc Czarny Pan się nim opiekował. Tylko dlaczego _tutaj_?

Tylko modlił się, do jakiegokolwiek boga, aby nie powiedział ani nie zrobił niczego zbyt żenującego.

Bose stopy Izara dotknęły drewnianej podłogi, kiedy chwiejnie wstał z łóżka. Był ubrany w prosty, czarny płaszcz i zainteresował go już sam jego rozmiar. Dosięgał do ziemi, a rękawy o dobrych kilka cali wystawały poza jego dłonie. Musiał należeć do Czarnego Pana.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy przyjrzały się ciekawie palcom, szybko zauważając, że nie ma na nich pierścienia, który dał mu Voldemort. Dziwne…

Izar zmarszczył brwi i powoli wyszedł przez drzwi swojego pokoju. Użył ściany jako oparcia, stopniowo przesuwając się wzdłuż korytarza. Był on równie obskurny, co pokój, w którym się obudził. Gdyby nie kilka zamontowanych na ścianach świec, nie można byłoby w ogóle niczego w nim zobaczyć. Spojrzał na wiszący nad swoją głową obraz olejny, uważnie przyglądając się temu, co przedstawia. Po chwili dostrzegł na nim burzę czarnych włosów i arystokratyczne rysy. Ten arogancki uśmieszek wyglądał dziwnie znajomo…

— Mój ojciec – doszedł z cienia cichy szept.

Izar zesztywniał gwałtownie, a w wyniku szoku stróżka zimnego potu przepłynęła mu przez czoło. Przesunął wzrokiem po otoczeniu, szukając postaci, która wiedział, że znajduje się gdzieś w pobliżu, ale jedyne, co był w stanie dostrzec, to niewyraźny zarys stojącego w cieniu Czarnego Pana. Nie mógł nawet wyczuć jego magii… Izar spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co się stało i doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Chłopiec odchrząknął, zdecydowanie zbyt świadomy tego, że sam, stojąc w świetle świec, był bardzo dobrze widoczny dla mężczyzny.

— Twój ojciec? – powtórzył Harrison ochrypłym głosem. Odwrócił się, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na obraz, zbyt przerażony, by przyznać, że Voldemort wyglądał bardzo podobnie do przedstawionego na nim człowieka. Gdyby powiedział coś takiego na głos, Czarny Pan prawdopodobnie wysłałby go z powrotem do łóżka jakąś klątwą. – Mugolski ojciec, którego zabiłeś, kiedy miałeś szesnaście lat?

Okryta ciemnością postać zachichotała złowrogo.

— Dokładnie ten sam – przyznał mężczyzna. – Dobre wspomnienie.

Izar spojrzał na Riddle’a Seniora, próbując zebrać się na odwagę i po prostu zadać pytanie. Przecież mężczyzna nie odgryzie mu głowy.

— Co się stało, mój Panie? – westchnął cicho Izar, odwracając się od uśmiechającego się z wyższością portretu do mężczyzny, który bez wątpienia obdarzy go uśmieszkiem lustrzano podobnym do swojego nieżyjącego już ojca. – W czasie Turnieju. Dlaczego tu jestem… w domu twojego zmarłego ojca?

_I dlaczego się ukrywasz?_

— Dobre pytanie, Izarze. Jestem pewien, że sam potrafisz sobie na nie odpowiedzieć. _Pomyśl._ Severus był jedyną osobą, wliczając w to mnie i dyrektora, która była w stanie stwierdzić, jaka substancja miała na ciebie taki wpływ, ale jestem pewien, mój mały geniuszu, że możesz rozgryźć to równie szybko, co on.

Izar wyszczerzył się lekko na określenie „mój mały geniuszu”, ale chwilę później zmusił się do ponownego skupienia na sprawach ważnych.

— Pamiętam, jak kończyłem walczyć z akromantulami…

— Co było dość błyskotliwe, jeśli mogę dodać – przerwał mu cicho Voldemort, chwaląc go.

Klatka piersiowa Izara zapiekła z dumy.

— Dziękuję, Panie. – Jego Mroczny Znak zadrżał przyjemnie i Izar jeszcze raz odchrząknął. – Pochyliłem się, aby podnieść moją torbę z fiolkami… i pamiętam, że wtedy czułem zachodzące mnie od tyłu źródło magii.

— Ponieważ jesteś wrażliwy na magię – wnioskował wraz z Izarem Voldemort. – Powiedz mi, dziecko, mógłbyś wskazać na magię, którą poczułeś, gdybyś ponownie miał z nią do czynienia?

— Nie. – Izar potrząsnął zdecydowanie głową. – Magia, którą odczuwam, zależy, niestety, od intensywności, a nie od magicznej sygnatury. Ty i Dumbledore jesteście najpotężniejsi spośród wielu i przez to wpływacie na mnie bardziej niż inni. Poprzez magię  jestem również w stanie określić czyjś nastrój. Jeśli jesteś zły, wyczuwam, jak twoja magia odzwierciedla twoje emocje.

— Niesamowite – zauważył mężczyzna. – Chociaż szkoda, że nie będziesz mógł zidentyfikować swojego napastnika. – Głos Voldemorta stał się lodowaty. – Kontynuuj, proszę.

Izar wzruszył lekko ramionami, wracając pamięcią do Turnieju.

— Odwróciłem się, ale rzucono mi na twarz pełno pyłu. Lawendowego. – Zmarszczył brwi i spróbował coś sobie przypomnieć. – Świecił, o ile pamiętam. Zaczerpnąłem go razem z powietrzem, bo chciałem rzucić klątwę na atakującego. A potem… nic – Izar urwał, po czym gorliwie uniósł wzrok na Voldemorta. – Czujka, z pewnością udało wam się…

— Twoja czujka została zaatakowana. A czujka Lukasa Steinara dziwnym trafem wyłączyła się chwilę przed twoją. Nie widzieliśmy niczego wartego wspomnienia.

— Pył… – kontynuował Izar, którego mózg działał na najwyższych obrotach. – Już wcześniej o czymś takim czytałem. – Efektami ubocznymi były halucynacje i gorączka. Pył był fioletowy, świecący, co rzadko zdarza się wśród magicznych roślin. Za wyjątkiem…

— _Trucizna diabłów!_ – krzyknął Harrison i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – To by wyjaśniało moje halucynacje i dlaczego zostałem sprowadzony tutaj, do mugolskiej rezydencji. – Zawahał się. – Gdybym nigdy nie powiedział ci o swojej wrażliwości na magię, byłbym…

— Martwy.

Włosy na karku Izara zjeżyły się w odpowiedzi na ostry ton mężczyzny.

— A twój brak magii? Preferowana mugolska atmosfera wyjaśnia brak pierścienia na moim palcu. Tylko ty byłbyś w stanie go zdjąć…

— I powróci on na swoje miejsce, kiedy tylko wyzdrowiejesz – powiedział Voldemort tonem niepozostawiającym miejsca na sprzeciw. – Co do mojego magicznego rdzenia, prawdopodobnie jesteś świadomy istnienia różnych zaklęć, które usuwają czyjąś magię. Zamknąłem ją i ukryłem pośród ścian domu pod wieloma zaklęciami ochronnymi. Nie było innego wyjścia, jak stać się mugolem, jeżeli chciałem mieć na ciebie oko.

Izar milczał. Wiedział, jak ważna była dla Voldemorta magia i był bardzo wdzięczny, że mężczyzna wziął go pod swoje skrzydła. Był jednak również zaciekawiony. Aż _paliło_ go od środka, aby poznać powody działania Voldemorta. Z pewnością _aż tak_ nie zaimponował mu swoją magiczną mocą. W końcu Czarny Pan po raz pierwszy zobaczył go latem podczas balu w Ministerstwie Magii. Był nieświadomy faktu, że Izar to Niewymowny oraz geniusz.

Co dokładnie w takim razie przyciągnęło go do Izara?

Voldemort twierdził, że sposób, w jaki Izar się zachowywał. Oświadczył również, że było coś więcej, coś, o czym jeszcze mu nie powie.

Ale co to było?

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, abym wchłonął swoją magię – odezwał się Czarny Pan, przerywając ciąg myślowy Izara. – Wyglądasz lepiej. Pył wydostał się już z twojego organizmu. Jeśli zauważysz, że masz halucynacje, nie wahaj się mnie o tym poinformować, a usunę swoją magię tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. W międzyczasie, chciałbym byś wrócił do łóżka. Musisz odpocząć.

Bystre oczy Izara obserwowały, jak Voldemort pozostaje w cieniu, uważając na to, aby nie ujawnić swojej twarzy. To przedziwne. Czyżby mężczyzna ukrywał pod glamour coś więcej? Coś, czego Izar jeszcze nie widział? To dość ironiczne nosić glamour pod glamour, chociaż również niepokojące.

Izar skinął głową, odwracając się i włócząc z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem, pozostając odwróconym plecami do Czarnego Pana.

— Dziękuję – wyszeptał. – Za opiekowanie się mną i niewysłanie do sierocińca.

— Nie ma za co – mruknął ze zrozumieniem Voldemort. Tylko Czarny Pan był w stanie pojąć strach, jaki odczuwał Izar przed powrotem do sierocińca bez wcześniejszej świadomości tego faktu. Głos mężczyzny powoli stawał się coraz bardziej odległy, kiedy ten przesuwał się w głąb korytarza. – Tak czy inaczej, słuchanie twojego bełkotu było dość zabawne. Zapewniał mi dobrą rozrywkę.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się i chłopiec szybko wpadł do swojej sypialni i znajdującego się w nim łóżka. Na pewno nie mamrotał przecież zbyt wielu rzeczy, prawda?

Podczas gdy jego mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach, Izar w końcu zasnął, chociaż obiecał sobie, że nie podda się sidłom snu.

Zanim stracił przytomność, wyczuł eksplozję magii przenoszącą się przez cały dom. Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, kiedy otuliła go magia Czarnego Pana.

To dziwne… im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że jednak był świadomy czyjejś magicznej sygnatury. Lub przynajmniej tej należącej do Voldemorta.

 

**~*~**

 

— Przestań się tak chmurzyć – zbeształ go cicho Voldemort w czasie kolacji tego samego dnia. Izar usiadł naprzeciw niego, gapiąc się w swój talerz.

Wyprostował się, starając odpędzić od siebie swoje skwaśniałe emocje. Rozmyślał dziś na temat swoich niezliczonych problemów. Voldemort rozkazał mu pozostać w łóżku przez cały dzień. Co innego miał więc robić, jeśli nie _myśleć_? Siedzenie i nic nierobienie nie było dla niego dobre, zwłaszcza że zaczynał wtedy rozmyślać o rzeczach, których zwykle unikał, takich jak pierścień, który już spoczywał na jego palcu, Regulus, zadanie, Mroczny Znak i skrytość Czarnego Pana.

To był jeden wielki, pieprzony bałagan.

Wydając z siebie lekkie westchnięcie, Izar zamrugał na _Proroka_ , który znajdował się na środku stołu.

— Zająłem ostatnie miejsce, prawda? – Jego wzrok uniósł się z gazety, tylko nieznacznie, aby zerknąć na przypatrującego się mu Czarnego Pana. – Jak wiele punktów brakuje mi do reszty?

Voldemort spojrzał na niego długo i z uwagą. Wiedział, że Izar nie zaprzątał sobie głowy Turniejem. Niemniej jednak, odpowiedział mu szorstko, odczytując z gazety:

— Za każdy zdobyty przedmiot reprezentant dostawał po dziesięć punktów. Za każdą minutę, jaką poświęcił na wypełnienie zadania, sędziowie odejmowali po jednym punkcie z jego wyniku. Prowadzi Cyprien Beaumont z osiemdziesięcioma pięcioma punktami. Lukas Steinar otrzymał osiemdziesiąt, natomiast ty siedemdziesiąt.

Izar skrzywił się.

— A jak określono mój wynik, skoro nie zakończyłem zadania?

— W momencie ataku miałeś w swojej torbie dziewięć przedmiotów, które dałyby ci dziewięćdziesiąt punktów. Jednak, podobnie jak w przypadku innych reprezentantów, musieli odliczyć ci z nich upływ czasu. Oszacowali, że gdybyś nie poszedł szukać widłowęża, zajęłoby ci to jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Byli dość hojni. Chłopakowi z Durmstrangu zakończenie zadania również zajęło tyle czasu.

Izar prychnął.

— I następne zadanie wiąże się z pojedynkowaniem? Świetnie – rzucił szyderczo Izar. Jak, do cholery, miał wygrać ten Turniej, skoro nie potrafił się nawet pojedynkować?

— Twoja pewność siebie jest absolutnie oszałamiająca – stwierdził Voldemort. Jego ton był równie szorstki, co Izara. – Z tego, co słyszałem, dobrze ci idzie z profesorem Blackiem. – Szkarłatne oczy drwiły z Harrisona. Krukon bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej stał się teraz świadomy pierścienia na swoim palcu.

— Powiedział ci? – zapytał zaskoczony Krukon. Nie sądził, że Syriusz Black będzie chętnie rozmawiał z Tomem Riddle’em; nawet jeśli był tylko politykiem. Jego wuj wydawał się czasami trochę tępy, ale Izar miał pewność, że był względem Riddle’a równie podejrzliwy, co Dumbledore. W końcu utrzymywał dość bliskie stosunki z dyrektorem. _Na pewno_ dzielili się oni swoimi najgłębszymi i najmroczniejszymi sekretami… Śmiechu warte.

— Nie. – Voldemort roześmiał się lekko, chociaż nie brzmiało to pokrzepiająco. – Obserwowałem twoje lekcje z nim – powiedział, jak gdyby było to coś zupełnie normalnego.

Izar przełknął ślinę, z przerażeniem opuszczając wzrok na swój talerz.

— Tak? – zapytał spokojnie, nie okazując w swoim głosie przerażenia. Wolał nawet nie pytać, jak udało mu się przyglądać tym lekcjom w taki sposób, że Izar nigdy nie wyczuł jego obecności.

— Oczywiście – wycedził Czarny Pan.

Oczywiście.

No tak.

Izar przypatrzył się mężczyźnie poprzez opuszczone rzęsy. Atak nastąpił wczoraj po południu. Przez cały wczorajszy dzień i noc Izar borykał się z wizjami i halucynacjami. Dzisiejszy dzień spędził w łóżku pod czujnym okiem Voldemorta. Mężczyzna chciał, aby Izar przyzwyczaił się do jego magii i szukał jakichkolwiek oznak powracającej choroby.

Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Dzisiaj Voldemort wyglądał jak Czarny Pan. Izar myślał, że to jego prawdziwe oblicze, ale po wczorajszej nocy zaczął zastanawiać się, co jeszcze ukrywał ten mężczyzna. Czarne włosy, blada cera, świecące, szkarłatne oczy i szczupłe ciało... Czy to nie tak wyglądał naprawdę? Był nieśmiertelny, na zawsze zamrożony w wieku… trzydziestu lat? Co tu było do ukrycia?

Mężczyzna uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza, napotykając uważne spojrzenie Izara.

Chłopiec wyprostował się i odchrząknął.

— Jesteś sławny – skomentował leniwie Harrison, opuszczając wzrok na _Proroka_. Był doskonale świadomy szyderczego uśmieszku, jaki wykrzywił usta Voldemorta pod wpływem jego nagłej zmiany tematu. Z miejsca, gdzie siedział, Krukon przyjrzał się fotografii Toma Riddle’a, polityka uśmiechającego się czarująco do tłumu zaraz przed pierwszym zadaniem. Izar stał na zdjęciu obok niego, wyglądając na całkowicie niezadowolonego zwracaną na siebie uwagą. Krzywił się na jego uśmiech, zastanawiając się, gdzie, u diaska, Riddle nauczył się tak promiennie uśmiechać. – Myślą o tobie jak o świętym, bo wziąłeś mnie ze sobą i _pielęgnowałeś_ , abym powrócił do zdrowia.

Izar oderwał wzrok od _Proroka Codziennego_ , spoglądając na sączącego herbatę Czarnego Pana. Czerwone oczy zamigotały wesoło, spojrzawszy na Izara przez stół.

— Nie muszą wiedzieć, że wziąłem cię stamtąd tylko po to, by się z tobą pieprzyć  – zauważył ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Czarny Pan, zanim jego wzrok padł na talerz Izara. – Jedz.

Oddech uwiązł Izarowi w gardle. Nie był na tyle naiwny, aby nie dostrzec w tch słowach prawdy. W tym oczywistym komentarzu _coś_ było, niemal uwodzicielska obietnica. Izar wpatrywał się w swój talerz, zastanawiając się, dlaczego poczuł rozchodzące się po nim ciepło i zniesmaczenie. Nie mógł być przecież… podniecony na myśl o obietnicy Czarnego Pana, prawda? Bez względu jednak na swój wstyd, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł najzwyczajniejsze w świecie podniecenie, kiedy myślał o dotykającym go intymnie Czarnym Panu.

Seks nigdy nie zajmował wysokiego miejsca na liście ważnych dla Izara spraw, jak to było u jego rówieśników. Nigdy nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, jak by to było _zabawić_ się w taki sposób. Nigdy go to nie interesowało. Ale jakimś cudem… ogarnęło go przytłaczające uczucie na myśl o znajdowaniu się na tyle blisko Czarnego Pana, by przyłożyć usta do jego szyi lub czuć jego zręczne palce przesuwające się po jego skórze. To było jak chory dreszczyk emocji.

Ale Izar był również zniesmaczony. Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej robił to samo ze swoimi innymi poplecznikami. Bawił się ich umysłem i uczuciami, rozpalał w nich tęsknotę, która sprawiała, że śmierciożercy tylko jeszcze bardziej go pragnęli. Nie mieli pojęcia, że nigdy nie doświadczą z jego strony tego intymnego dotyku, którego tak bardzo łaknęli. To tak właśnie pogrywał sobie Czarny Pan. Był na tyle okrutny, by sprawić, że jego poplecznicy _pragnęli_ jego uwagi, a co za tym idzie, byli bezwarunkowo mu lojalni, choć sam nawet nie zerkał na nich okiem.

Izar musiał pamiętać, że był faworyzowany, oczywiście, ale nie mógł również zapominać o tym, że miał zaledwie piętnaście lat. Czarny Pan z pewnością nie mógł być zainteresowany nim pod względem seksualnym. To była dla niego tylko zabawa. Bo wówczas nie tylko wielu popleczników spoglądałoby na Voldemorta z góry przez to, że sypia ze zdeklarowaną „szlamą”, która do tego jest jeszcze uczniem, ale również Izar odmówiłby wszelkim dodatkowym względom, jakie zaproponowałby mu Czarny Pan.

Owszem, bezwstydnie przyznawał, że byłby zachwycony. Ale był również zbyt logicznie myślącą osobą, by zgodzić się na seksualny związek z pieprzonym _Czarnym Panem_.

Izar był zaciekle niezależny. Już i tak Mroczny Znak i cholerny _pierścień_ na jego palcu wystarczająco przypominały mu o jego zniewoleniu do Voldemorta. Samo myślenie o tym, że miałby pozwolić temu mężczyźnie jeszcze bardziej go kontrolować i ingerować w jego własną wolność pod względem seksu sprawiało, że Izar czuł, jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

Nigdy tego nie zrobi. Tego był pewien.

— Nad czym rozmyślasz? – drażnił go Voldemort, popijając herbatę i obserwując znad krawędzi swojej filiżanki wyraz twarzy Izara.

— Niczym – oświadczył beznamiętnie Harrison, nie pozwalając, by jakiekolwiek emocje ukazały się na jego twarzy. Był zły na siebie, że dał złapać się w pogrywające z umysłem gierki Czarnego Pana. – Zastanawiałem się jedynie nad tym, jakie korzyści polityczne przysporzyło ci zabranie mnie. Zwykłego dziecka, biednego, nieszczęśliwego sierotę, który przez pomyłkę został wrzucony do Turnieju… i oto przybywa na ratunek podsekretarz Riddle, opiekując się biednym chłopcem, dopóki ten nie powróci do życia i ryzykuje swoją własną magię, swoją własną bezbronność. – Izar wbił widelec w swój ziemniak. – No, no, no… wiele kobiet musi ci teraz strasznie cukrzyć.

Wargi Voldemorta ułożyły się w krzywym uśmiechu i mężczyzna wyglądał na absolutnie _zachwyconego_.

— Cukrzyć, Izarze? Och, moje biedne dziecko, to musi być konsekwencja przebywania blisko dyrektora. Obawiam się, że wkrótce przyłapię cię na ssaniu cytrynowych dropsów i angażowaniu mugoli w pełne uprzejmości rozmowy.

Izarowi zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy sobie _to_ wyobraził.

— Ale w pewnym stopniu masz rację – zgodził się Voldemort. – Muszę sprawiać na społeczeństwie dobre wrażenie. Wiele lat zajęło mi dostanie się tutaj, gdzie obecnie się znajduję. Muszę zachowywać pozory dla moich obserwatorów.

Izar skinął gwałtownie głową. Chodziło tylko o pozory. I tylko o posiadanie.

— To jednak nie znaczy, że wziąłem cię ze sobą wyłącznie ze względu na swój wizerunek. Był ci potrzebny ktoś, kogo poważnie interesowało twoje bezpieczeństwo. Nie doznałbyś takiej troski ze strony brudnych mugoli. – Wargi Voldemorta wykrzywiły się z obrzydzeniem, podczas gdy jego oczy skoncentrowały na czymś innym.

— Jak myślisz, kto to zrobił? – zapytał niewinnie Izar. – Trucizna diabłów rośnie wyłącznie w Azji. To nie tak, że nagle się stamtąd aportowała, aby natknąć się na mnie i rozsypać ten pieprzony proszek.

Voldemort wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk, nie odrywając wzroku od gazety.

— Nie wiem, kto cię zaatakował.

Izar zamrugał, tracąc apetyt. Jego towarzysz coś wiedział, być może nawet wszystko, i nie chciał się z nim tym podzielić.

— Och tak? – wycedził Krukon, zmotywowany. – A kiedy dokładnie planujesz ukazać się opinii publicznej, mój Panie? Na pewno masz jakieś plany związane z Turniejem, coś _efekciarskiego_ i niszczycielskiego.

Szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta wzniosły się szybko na Izara. Okazywał chłodne opanowanie.

— Uważaj na swój język. – Mężczyzna być może i był spokojny, ale jego oczom daleko było do opanowania. Wwiercały się w Izara niemal na wylot.

Zacisnął szczękę, zanim odezwał się ze spokojem:

— Sądzę, że mam prawo znać twoje plany, mój Panie. W końcu mnie dotyczą. Ktoś chce ci się za coś odpłacić, mam rację? To nie mnie chcieli wczoraj zaatakować; ich celem było po prostu dostanie się do ciebie. Skądś wiedzą, że włożyłeś moje nazwisko do Czary Ognia i myślą, że mogą dostać się do ciebie przeze mnie. – Voldemort jedynie bezbarwnie wpatrywał się w Izara.

Obaj milczeli i Izar wiedział już, że przekroczył granice. Osunął się z powrotem na krzesło, zaciskając usta. Był świadomy tego, że trochę zbyt mocno naciskał i cierpiał z tego powodu. Mroczny Znak na jego lewym przedramieniu piekł równomiernym bólem, a wywołujące zaniepokojenie szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

— Jak ci już wcześniej mówiłem – zaczął cicho Voldemort, oszałamiająco trzymając w ryzach swoją wściekłość. – Nie muszę ci _niczego_ mówić. Jestem twoim panem, a ty moim poplecznikiem. Żadne tworzone przeze mnie plany nie potrzebują twojej zgody. Czy to jasne?

— Tak, mój Panie – odpowiedział cicho Izar, z uległością spuszczając wzrok.

Krzesło Czarnego Pana wydało z siebie sztywny jęk, kiedy mężczyzna wstał. Powoli i rozważnie, bez pośpiechu, zbliżył się do Izara. Krukon zesztywniał i wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimne palce przesunęły się po jego policzku. Voldemort zauważył to i zacmokał z dezaprobatą, po czym szybko mocnym uściskiem chwycił jego szczękę. Przez skórę Izara przebiegły znajome wyładowania elektryczne, wywołane kontaktem między nimi, ale był już do tego na tyle przyzwyczajony, aby tego po sobie nie okazać.

Jego twarz została siłą odwrócona tak, aby napotkał wzrok Voldemorta. Wpatrywał się w jego szkarłatne oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że źrenice mężczyzny były zniekształcone. To zabawne, pamiętał, jak czytał kiedyś o przyczynach zmienienia kształtu czyichś źrenic. Prawdą było, że nadmierne stosowanie Czarnej Magii powodowało zmienienie koloru oczu na czerwony, ale nigdy nie zniekształcało ono źrenic. O czym dokładnie wtedy czytał? Nie pamiętał już. Wtedy wydawało mu się to trywialne.

— Nie zakładaj, że jesteś tylko przynętą, dziecko. Obraża mnie to, że wierzysz, iż nie biorę na poważnie twojego bezpieczeństwa. – Wściekłość Czarnego Pana powoli znikała. Pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku Izara było już tylko małym szczypaniem. – Szczerze mówiąc, wrzuciłem twoje nazwisko do Czary, gdyż wierzyłem, i nadal wierzę, że jesteś jedynym czarodziejem w Hogwarcie, który może mieć szansę przeciwko Francuzom i Norwegom.

Izar siedział sztywno, kiedy druga ręka Voldemorta przeczesała jego włosy. Czyżby dopiero co przed chwilą nie marzył sobie przesuwających się po nim rąk tego mężczyzny? Było dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Emocjonująco.

Jednak jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć, kiedy podłużne palce Voldemorta w niemal czułym geście szarpnęły jego włosy.

— Pozostaniesz nieświadomy moich planów dotyczących Turnieju. Pragnę, byś skupił się na zadaniach, a nie tym, co dzieje się poza kulisami. – Voldemort na dokładkę postukał w skronie Izara. Nagle odsunął swoje ręce od jego twarzy i pochylił się bliżej. Jego oddech łaskotał ucho Harrisona. – Wczorajszy atak na ciebie zostanie pomszczony. Obiecuję ci to.

Kiedy Riddle się odsunął, wysłał Izarowi chłodny uśmiech.

— A teraz dokończ swój posiłek. Wrócimy po nim do Hogwartu.

Mężczyzna wyszedł gwałtownie z pokoju, pozostawiając Izara samego. Chłopak zamarł w miejscu. Dlaczego czuł się, jak gdyby właśnie nim zmanipulowano? Zamrugał i skrzywił się. Czarny Pan próbował odciągnąć jego myśli od Turnieju. To potwierdziło podejrzenia Izara — Riddle wiedział o wszystkim, co się działo. Był _wszechwiedzący_. Dlaczego zatem nie chciał powiedzieć Izarowi? I dlaczego Izar zawsze czuł wobec Czarnego Pana tyle sprzecznych uczuć? Ten mężczyzna wprawiał ludzi w pieprzone osłupienie. Harrison go szanował, co tylko pogłębiło się po tym, co zrobił on dla niego przez ostatnich kilka dni, ale były też momenty, gdy czuł do niego nienawiść.

Skoro był tak _faworyzowany_ , dlaczego nie mógł wiedzieć nic o tym, co działo się wokół niego? Było tak wiele rzeczy, co do których trzymano go w ciemności. Kiedy zaufają mu na tyle, by mógł wiedzieć co dzieje się z jego własnym, cholernym życiem?

Jego oczy skierowały się na środkowy palec i zaczęły przyglądać czarnemu, tytanowemu pierścieniowi, którego właściwości wciąż nie znał.

Wzdychając głośno, ukrył twarz w otwartej dłoni. Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego, u diaska, wpakował się w to wszystko.

 

**~*~**

 

— _Całkowicie_ odzyskał zdrowie – ćwierkotał Riddle do reporterów.

Izar zamrugał, kiedy błysnęły flesze aparatów. Zaborcza ręka owinęła się wokół jego ramion, przyciągając go bliżej do znajdującej się obok wysokiej postaci. Myślał, że słodki głos i obrzydliwy uśmiech Riddle’a sprawią, iż zwymiotuje mu na nogi.

— Panu Harrisonowi w zaledwie dwa dni udało się wyleczyć z czegoś, co myślałem, że zajmie mu dobry tydzień. To tylko ukazuje, jak bardzo ten młody człowiek jest zdeterminowany. – Riddle zacisnął swój uścisk na Izarze, niemal przytulając go do siebie. Prawdopodobnie było to dla niego ostrzeżenie, aby się _uśmiechnął_ , ale równie dobrze mogło być sztucznym pokazem uczucia wykonanym z myślą o prasie.

Izar pamiętał jak wyglądał jego uśmiech w _Proroku Codziennym,_ więc zdecydował się poprzestać na zwykłym, miękkim uśmieszku.

Wszyscy mówili w tym samym czasie, również Rita Skeeter. Wyglądała na rozdrażnioną przez wielu przekrzykujących ją czarodziei. Izar przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak w jej stronę kieruje się łokieć jednego z reporterów. Białe loki wypadły spod szpilek, a okulary przekrzywiły się, kiedy próbowała go uniknąć.

Byli zabawną grupą. Był w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Riddle’a bawiło pogrywanie sobie z nimi.

Głos jednego z mężczyzn uniósł się ponad inne, kiedy pchnął swoją różdżkę przed twarz Izara.

— A co pan, panie Harrison, myśli o tym ataku?

Izar zamrugał, z łatwością panując nad wyrazem swojej twarzy. W drodze do Hogwartu Voldemort ostrzegł go, aby nie rozmawiał o ataku. A jeśli już zostanie do tego zmuszony, by owijał w bawełnę. Na ten temat powinien wypowiadać się ktoś bardziej wykwalifikowany w politycznych zagrywkach i Czarny Pan prosto z mostu powiedział Izarowi, że jeszcze _nie_ jest w tym dobry.

Głosy dziennikarzy ucichły, gorliwe do pisania pióra zatańczyły w ich dłoniach, kiedy czekali na komentarz Izara.

— Chciałbym spróbować pozostawić za sobą wydarzenia z ataku, a zamiast tego skupić się na drugim zadaniu. Jestem _bardzo_ wdzięczny podsekretarzowi Riddle’owi za opiekowanie się mną, kiedy z uwagi na swój stan byłem bezbronny. Nie jestem w stanie wyrazić swojej wdzięczności za jego wspaniałą i profesjonalną opiekę.

Jego słowa wręcz _ociekały_ sarkazmem i był pewny, że Voldemort nie będzie miał najmniejszych problemów z jego wychwyceniem.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, a jego palce wbiły się w ramię Krukona.

— A kto według pana stoi za tym atakiem, panie Harrison?

— Myślę, panie i panowie, że panu Harrisonowi wystarczy już emocji jak na jeden dzień. – Głos przetoczył się przez tłum. Izar dostrzegł kątem oka żółte szaty Dumbledore’a, a do jego uszu dobiegł niemal niesłyszalny syk Voldemorta. Mimowolnie przywiódł mu on na myśl strzegącą swojego gniazda matkę popiełka.

Znajdowali się pod bramą Hogwartu. Prasa nie mogła wejść na jego teren bez pozwolenia. To spowodowało, że wybrali najlepsze pozostawione im rozwiązanie — czekali na ich przyjazd zaraz za jego murami.

Przez bramę przeszedł właśnie Dumbledore, którego oczy skupione były na Izarze. Chłopiec starał się ukryć przebiegający przez niego dreszcz trwogi. Szaty dyrektora przypomniały mu o halucynacjach. A wszystko tylko jeszcze bardziej pogorszało kilka latających po jej obszyciach wesołych os. Izar był pewien, że będzie miał po tym koszmary.

Dumbledore, bez względu na nastrój, zawsze wyglądał tak wesoło. Izar podejrzewał, że było to coś podobnego do maski Riddle’a. Z taką różnicą, że podsekretarz wyróżniał się niesamowitym spokojem i fałszywą uprzejmością, a Dumbledore był zawsze radosny.

— Jestem pewien, że pan Riddle z chęcią zostanie tutaj i odpowie na parę państwa pytań.

Dyrektor wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie, poprzez rękę na ramieniu, pociągnął Harrisona w odpowiednią stronę. Nie zaszedł zbyt daleko. Riddle wciąż trzymał Izara, nie pozwalając Dumbledore’owi na odciągnięcie go od niego. Izar zobaczył, jak na twarzy polityka pojawia się złowieszczy uśmieszek, zanim w końcu został przez niego wypuszczony.

Kołatanie się pomiędzy dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Izar wszedł z dyrektorem na teren szkoły, czując śmieszne uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Spojrzał za siebie, próbując znaleźć wzrokiem osaczonego dziennikarzami Riddle’a. Dumbledore musiał zrobić to celowo. Z pełną świadomością zasugerował, aby Riddle pozostał z tyłu… Dlaczego?

— Czuje się pan lepiej, panie Harrison? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore, kiedy wspinali się do drzwi zamku. Na dworze było ciemno, już prawie po kolacji. Wiele okien Hogwartu było rozświetlonych, nadając mu przytulne uczucie.

— Szczerze mówiąc, czuję się dobrze. On… naprawdę dobrze się spisał – oznajmił Izar, choć nieco irytowała go wciąż owinięta wokół jego ramienia ręka. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z manipulacjami Dumbledore’a. Zawsze słyszał, że mężczyzna lubi pociągać za sznurki, ale Izar nigdy nie doświadczył tego osobiście. Spoglądając na pogodną twarz mężczyzny i jego migoczące, niebieskie oczy, był w stanie bez problemu zrozumieć, jak Dumbledore mógł być tak niesłychanie wykwalifikowanym manipulatorem. Sprawiał wrażenie miłego i niewinnego, kogoś, w kim ludzie chcieliby pokładać swoje zaufanie.

— Myślałem, że powrót do zdrowia zajmie ci więcej czasu – kontynuował dyrektor, kiedy weszli do zamku. Magia i ciepło tego miejsca otoczyły Izara, sprawiając, że się zrelaksował. – Jesteś pewien, że czujesz się lepiej?

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, wdychając zapach drogiego mięsa i świeżo upieczonego chleba. Dobiegający z końca korytarza odgłos uderzających o talerze sztućców świadczył o tym, że kolacja wciąż trwała.

— Jeśli próbujesz sugerować, że podsekretarz Riddle pragnął tylko jak najszybciej z powrotem wchłonąć swoją magię, to nie, tak nie było. Czekał z tym aż wydobrzałem na tyle, aby znów móc ją poczuć.

Dumbledore zamrugał, a zanim się uśmiechnął jego usta wykrzywił grymas.

— Nie to miałem na myśli, mój chłopcze. Chciałem się tylko upewnić, że na pewno absolutnie wszystko z tobą dobrze. – Mężczyzna poklepał go po ramieniu, prowadząc go do przeciwległego korytarza.

— Gdzie idziemy, dyrektorze? – zapytał podejrzliwie Izar. Weszli do korytarza znajdującego się w pobliżu Izby Pamięci, niedaleko Wielkiej Sali.

— Panie Harrison, obawiam się, że musimy porozmawiać przez chwilę z innymi sędziami. Są zaniepokojeni twoim zdrowiem, a także pragną poruszyć bardzo pilny temat dotyczący Turnieju. – Kroki Dumbledore’a stały się dłuższe i Izar próbował za nim nadążyć w taki sposób, aby nie stracić przy tym swojej gracji.

— Jest pan pewien, że chce spotkać się z innymi sędziami? – zażądał cicho Izar. – Pan Riddle upora się z prasą…

— Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Dumbledore otworzył drzwi prowadzące do małej, nieużywanej klasy. Izar spojrzał na jego mały uśmiech, zanim niechętnie do niej wszedł. Zdecydowanie nie była zbyt duża. W najdalszym jej zakątku siedzieli Madame Maxime i dyrektor Karkarow, a wyraz ich twarzy wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że nie chcą tu być. Francuski Minister, Serge Roux, siedzący niedaleko pustego miejsca z przodu sali wyglądał na równie znudzonego, ale także nieco zaintrygowanego.

Był w niej również spacerujący tam i z powrotem Minister Steinar. Bjørn zatrzymał się, kiedy tylko wszedł Izar, i na jego twarzy pojawił się morderczy wyraz.

Izar pozostał niewzruszony. Rzucił sędziom chłodne spojrzenie i podszedł do wolnego krzesła. Było skierowane przodem do pokoju, w stronę sędziów, więc zakładał, że miało służyć jego… przesłuchaniu. Usiadł na nim arogancko, unosząc w ich stronę brwi, jak gdyby miał ciekawsze miejsca, w których mógłby się teraz znajdować.

Dumbledore zamknął drzwi z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Mogę wyrazić tylko, jak bardzo cieszy nas, że jest pan z nami, panie Harrison? Dobrze widzieć cię zdrowego – zaczął Dumbledore, wieczny pochlebca.

Izar mruknął cicho, nie nabierając się na to.

— Daruj sobie, Dumbledore, nie mamy całej nocy – warknął Karkarow, pokazując w grymasie swoje dziurawe zęby. – Zacznijmy przepytywać chłopca i miejmy to z głowy.

Minister Steiner spiorunował wzrokiem dyrektora Durmstrangu.

— Zwołaliśmy to spotkanie, aby zadać ci pytania dotyczące twoich motywów, chłopcze – kontynuował ponuro Steinar. – Podczas pierwszego zadania dałeś pokaz bardzo zaawansowanej magii, _Czarnej Magii_.

Izar skinął bez myślenia głową.

— Tak, proszę pana – odpowiedział bezbarwnie. – To wszystko?

Steinar uniósł ze zniesmaczeniem wargi.

— Oczywiście, że nie, ty bezczelny…

— Ministrze Steinar – przerwał spokojnie Dumbledore, który uniósł swoje krzaczaste brwi na Norweskiego Ministra, po czym zwrócił się chłodno w stronę Izara. Podążając w jego stronę, chwycił po drodze dwie książki leżące na stole przy drzwiach. Grafitowo-zielone oczy skierowały się na nie, chociaż nie były na tyle blisko, aby był w stanie się im lepiej przyjrzeć. – Nie chcemy cię zbyt mocno zastraszyć lub oskarżyć, Izarze. – Francuski Minister prychnął na te słowa.

— _Moja książka!_ – wykrzyknął ze złością Izar, kiedy spostrzegł starą, skórzaną księgę. – Co ty robisz z moimi rzeczami? Lub, lepsze pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle w nich grzebałeś? – Dumbledore trzymał w dłoniach jego książkę, Eruditio, dokładnie tę samą, którą Voldemort dał mu na piętnaste urodziny.

— Widzisz, Albusie, nawet sam się do tego przyznaje. – Bjørn machnął z obrzydzeniem ręką. – Wrobił mojego syna.

— Słucham? – zapytał chłodno Izar.

— Uczeń Durmstrangu znalazł tą książkę w kajucie Lukasa Steinara, Izarze. – Dumbledore podał Izarowi drugą księgę.

Chłopiec spojrzał na nią, nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Nigdy wcześniej jej nie wiedziałem – oświadczył. Przerzucił szybko jej pomarszczone strony, zauważając, że była o Czarnej Magii. – I bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragniecie mnie o to oskarżyć, nigdy wcześniej jej również nie czytałem. – Urwał, zamyślając się. – Chociaż nie miałbym nic _przeciwko_ jej przejrzeniu… nieczęsto spotykam się z prawdziwą książką o Czarnej Magii…

— Kłamstwo – syknął Minister Steinar.

— Wspomniany uczeń Durmstrangu miał obawy przed pójściem z tą księgą do Ministra Steinara, więc zwrócił się z nią do mnie. Przejrzałem ją i natknąłem się na coś bardzo ciekawego. – Dumbledore przerzucał strony, dopóki nie doszedł do zaznaczonej przez zagięty róg części. Izar skrzywił się. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś bezcześcił książki w taki sposób.

Dumbledore przygniótł otwartą książkę, pokazując ją Izarowi. Krukon musiał zmrużyć oczy, aby dostrzec rozdział dotyczący trucizny diabłów. Ktoś użył wiele atramentu, aby zakreślić go kołem, co wyraźnie wskazywało, że był nim bardzo zainteresowany.

Izar poczuł zmieniającą się magię. Temperatura spadła o kilka stopni, powodując gęsią skórkę na jego ramionach. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że drzwi cicho się otworzyły, wpuszczając Czarnego Pana. Nikt inny tego nie zauważył i Harrison nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać.

— Uczeń znalazł to w pokoju Lukasa – rozumował Izar. – Ktoś wyraźnie zakreślił część dotyczącą trucizny diabłów. – Zachichotał cicho. – I o co dokładnie mnie oskarżacie? Czy to nie oczywiste, że to Lukas był w posiadaniu tej księgi i sam zaznaczył ten rozdział?

— Niekoniecznie – zaczął Dumbledore, zanim mógłby wtrącić się Bjørn. Dyrektor przekartkował kolejnych kilka stron, aż dotarł do innej bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczonej strony. Pokazał ją Izarowi. Serce Krukona zabiło mocniej. – Wprawdzie lekko, ale wciąż zakreślone jest tu również to samo zaklęcie, którego użyłeś w czasie zadania. Inferorum animas, Izarze. Dokładnie je rzuciłeś.

I rzeczywiście – strona, na którą spoglądał, mówiła o zaklęciu Inferorum animas. Wyblakły atrament okrążał ten fragment. Był zniszczony i wyglądało na to, że ktoś zdecydowanie był nim zainteresowany.

Izar czuł, że Czarny Pan prześlizguje się po najbardziej zewnętrznej części klasy. Biorąc pod uwagę nieco bardziej pochmurny wyraz twarzy Dumbledore’a, również on był już świadomy obecności Toma. Izar czuł jedynie ulgę na myśl, że ten tu jest.

— To nie wszystko – mruknął z zapałem Steinar. – Dumbledore przeszukał twoje rzeczy…

— Ministrze, dziękuję, pozwól, że sam o tym wszystkim opowiem. – Głos dyrektora był ostry i upominający. Błękitne oczy skierowały się z powrotem na milczącego Izara. – Po tym, jak obejrzałem tę książkę i Lukas zarzekł się, że nie należała ona do niego, pomyślałem, że najlepiej dla wszystkich będzie, jeśli przejrzę twoje rzeczy. Jako dyrektor mam do tego prawo. Nie naruszałem twojej prywatności, jedynie zerknąłem na twoje książki.  Szczególnie zainteresowała mnie właśnie ta. – Na te słowa Dumbledore uniósł Eruditio.

Izar nie rozumiał, dlaczego dyrektor uważał, że ta książka ma jakieś szczególne znaczenie w całej tej sprawie. Była bardzo funkcjonalna. Strony były puste, dopóki czytelnik nie chciał zapoznać się z jakimś zagadnieniem. Musiał wtedy uderzyć w jej kartki swoją różdżką. Dopiero wtedy zaczynały one napełniać się informacjami na dany temat.

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, strony Eruditiopowinny być puste.

— Otwórz ją, panie Harrison. – Twarz Dumbledore’a była poważna, kiedy podał książkę Izarowi.

Chłopiec przez chwilę przyglądał się dyrektorowi, po czym zrobił, jak mu kazano. Tak jak oczekiwał, strony były puste, ale po chwili książka nagle otwarła się w samym środku. Izar skrzywił się, spostrzegając paczuszkę z fioletowym proszkiem. Jego palce ścisnęły zewnętrzny róg woreczka i przysunęły go do twarzy. Wewnątrz niewielkiej torebeczki znajdował się dokładnie ten sam fioletowy proszek, który rzucono mu w twarz w czasie pierwszego zadania. Trucizna diabłów.

— Ja… — wyszydził Izar. – Ja nie rozumiem. Wszędzie noszę ze sobą tą książkę, jestem pewien, że ktoś mógł to zaplanować…

— Kłamstwa – syknął Steinar. Stojący za nim sędziowie wyglądali na zaskoczonych i nieco zdenerwowanych.

— O co wy mnie w ogóle, do cholery jasnej, posądzacie? Że rzuciłem sobie ten proszek w swoją własną, pieprzoną twarz? – warknął Izar, wściekły.

— Dokładnie. – Bjørn uśmiechnął się z ekscytacją. – Chcesz wrobić mojego syna, wykopać go z Turnieju. Zniszczyłeś jego czujkę przed swoją, aby zrzucić na niego wszystkie podejrzenia. To spowodowało, że jego koledzy stali się wobec niego podejrzliwi i podjęli inicjatywę przeszukania jego pokoju. Bez problemu znaleźli książkę, którą umieściłeś w jego torbie. Tę, w której zakreślony był fragment o truciźnie diabłów. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że to Lukas był odpowiedzialny za tą zbrodnię. Ale nie pomyślałeś o tym, że Dumbledore znajdzie w twoich rzeczach dowód, że to _ty_ byłeś tym, kto rzucił w ciebie proszkiem, aby wrobić w to innego reprezentanta. Reprezentanta ze szkoły, która wygrała każdy Turniej od czasu, kiedy został on wznowiony.

Zanim ktokolwiek mógłby rzucić odpowiednią ripostę, w całym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało głośne klaskanie w dłonie.

— No, no, Ministrze. To dobra teoria – wymruczał Riddle. – Powiedz mi, proszę, jak długo zajęło jej wymyślenie? Bo przecież to nie twoje odosobnienie sprawiło, że twojemu małemu móżdżkowi udało się na to wpaść.

Twarz Bjørna zaczerwieniła się ze złości.

— Co ty tu robisz? Nie byłeś zaproszony.

Riddle otworzył usta w udawanym zaskoczeniu, rozglądając się po pokoju.

— Widzę, że mój reprezentant — który, jak się złożyło, jest nieletni — jest tu bez swojego mentora. Dlaczego nie powinienem zostać zaproszony?

— Pan Harrison jest reprezentantem Hogwartu, panie Riddle – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. – Wystarczyła sama moja obecność.

Pomimo powagi sytuacji, Izar nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmieszku. Dumbledore, ten stary głupiec, rzeczywiście miał jakieś _jaja_. Jego riposta była doskonale dobrana do na pozór aroganckiego Toma Riddle’a. Tylko jak ten ją przyjmie?

Izar spostrzegł kątem oka, że brwi Riddle’a uniosły się szyderczo.

— Owszem, ale jest również reprezentantem _Wielkiej Brytanii_. Wybacz, ale odpowiadasz jedynie za część dotyczącą Hogwartu, a nie całego kraju. _Ja_ jestem odpowiedzialny za Anglię.

Izar zdusił chichot, gdyż ten ukazałby, po której stronie stoi w tej rozmowie. Lepiej było pozostać neutralnym.

— Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale to zadanie leży w rękach Ministra, panie Riddle, a nie podsekretarza – odpowiedział chłodno Dumbledore. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Minister Roux zakaszlał grzecznie w dłoń. Grube okulary zasłoniły malujące się na jego twarzy rozbawienie.

Voldemort zgromił Rouxa wzrokiem, po czym skierował go ponownie na Dumbledore’a. Okrutny uśmieszek rozciągnął się na jego zaciśniętych wargach.

— Jak na razie – obiecał mężczyzna jedwabistym głosem. – Ale nie jesteśmy tu, aby roztrząsać nasze sprawy osobiste, a po to, by w skupieniu wysłuchać zachwycającej intrygi Ministra Steinara. Proszę, Bjørn, kontynuuj. Bardzo przepraszam za odebranie ci tej pełnej blasku chwały chwili. Byłeś w samym środku wielkiego punktu kulminacyjnego. Co za szkoda – zacmokał Riddle.

Izar parsknął.

Czerwony na twarzy Bjørn natychmiast zwrócił się do Harrisona, wskazując na niego palcem.

— Założę się, że jesteś w zmowie ze swoim podsekretarzem, mam rację, chłopcze? To on włożył twoje imię do Czary Ognia. Wiem to. – Bjørn odwrócił się do grupy sędziów.

— Och, na miłość Merlina – wykrzyknął Minister Roux, zauważając zmianę tematu. – Mamy mówić o użyciu trucizny diabłów, a nie wytykać palcem kto kogo wprowadził do Turnieju. Jestem pewien, panie Steinar, że możemy wysnuć pewne podejrzenia na temat tego, kto wrzucił do Czary imię _twojego_ syna.

Steinar sapnął, ignorując Rouxa.

— Riddle umieścił nazwisko chłopca w Czarze, bo obaj już wtedy wszystko sobie zaplanowali. Riddle nie mógł znieść tego, że kolejny rok z rzędu Wielka Brytania znajdzie się na samym dole rankingu szkół, na samym dole rankingu _krajów_. Więc wymyślił plan pozbycia się Norwegów. Bo to oczywiste, że mamy najlepszą szkołę, jesteśmy największym zagrożeniem. – Steinar wypiął do przodu klatkę piersiową, wręcz ociekając dumą.

— Oczywiste? – Francuski Minister wstał. Była to największa aktywność, jaką kiedykolwiek zaobserwował u niego Izar. – A skąd u ciebie taka opinia?

Bjørn skrzywił się na Francuskiego Ministra.

— _Francuzi_ – wypluł z siebie mężczyzna, jakby to słowo wywoływało u niego obrzydzenie. – Podziękujcie swojemu bogu za cały ten incydent, bo inaczej nie bylibyście w tym momencie na pierwszym miejscu.

Roux zaczerwienił się, a jego francuski akcent stał się bardziej wyraźny.

— Jak śmiesz? My, Francuzi, nie musimy tworzyć spisków, aby ukrywać, że coś przegraliśmy. O nie, to domena _Norwegów_.

Izar oparł się o krzesło, obserwując kłótnię. Zarówno Madame Maxime, dyrektor Karkarow jak i Dumbledore stali z tyłu sali, nie wdając się w dyskusję. Krukon zrozumiał wtedy, że cały ten Turniej był kwestią czysto polityczną. Nie chodziło już o to, aby poznać uczniów innych narodowości. Chodziło o to, by politycy mieli sposobność do chełpienia się. Pojawiały się również kwestie osobiste, bardzo osobiste.

Przesunął wzrok na Riddle’a, spostrzegając, że ten już mu się przygląda. A sądząc po jego wyniosłości, Izar zakładał, że wszystko to, co się teraz działo, było przez niego zamierzone. Riddle mrugnął do Harrisona, po czym wyciągnął rękę. Oszołomiony Izar opuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, dostrzegając Eruditio. Chwycił skórzaną księgę i podał ją Czarnemu Panu.

Podsekretarz wziął ją, po czym otworzył na paczuszce z trucizną diabłów. Spojrzał na proszek z zamyśleniem, po czym schował go do swojej kieszeni. Długie palce poklepały ją radośnie, po czym wyciągnął książkę z powrotem w kierunku Izara.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się uśmieszek, a jego palce z czułością przesunęły się po karku Krukona. Chłopiec zesztywniał, dziwne uczucie ścisnęło mu żołądek.

— Jeśli mogę przeszkodzić – zaczął Riddle, uciszając wciąż sprzeczających się mężczyzn. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się do najwyższej osoby w pomieszczeniu. Palce zniknęły z szyi Izara, kiedy polityk zrobił krok do przodu. – Zważając na to, że najwyraźniej do niczego nie dojdziemy w związku z naszym problemem, myślę, że powinniśmy zakończyć to spotkanie. Nie ma żadnych twardych dowodów. Każdy uczeń lub dorosły mógł umieścić truciznę diabłów w książce pana Harrisona. Jak już powiedział wcześniej, wszędzie ją ze sobą nosił. – Minister Bjørn Steinar kipiał ze złości. – Równie dobrze można o to wszystko oskarżyć twojego reprezentanta, panie Steinar. Nie mamy pojęcia, dlaczego ktoś chciałby stworzyć takie zamieszanie. Ta sytuacja jest jednak dowodem na to, że powinniśmy bardziej zadbać o bezpieczeństwo naszych uczniów.

— Masz rację, panie Riddle. – Dumbledore zrobił krok do przodu, osy na jego szatach zabrzęczały wesoło. Izar spojrzał na nie nieufnie. – Nie wracajmy do tego, dopóki nie zbierzemy więcej dowodów.

Wszyscy rzucili się do drzwi klasy, jak gdyby brali udział w wyścigu. Pierwsza wygramoliła się przez nie Madame Maxime, schylając głowę, kiedy przechodziła przez ich ramę. Wkrótce za nią pomieszczenie opuścił Minister Roux i dyrektor Karkarow. Dumbledore deptał im po piętach. Natomiast Minister Steinar zawahał się, jego przystojne rysy zaciekle wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

— Będę was obserwował – szepnął groźnie mężczyzna. Riddle uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. – Nie dorwiesz mojego syna.

Minister opuścił ich z szelestem szaty.

— To był dość… zabawny wieczór – zauważył Izar, kiedy tylko uciekli wszyscy inni sędziowie. Riddle roześmiał się cicho, zgadzając z nim.

Voldemort znów wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, tyle że tym razem Izar wiedział, że nie prosi on o książkę. Zawahał się, chociaż tylko przez moment, po czym położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Riddle’a. Mężczyzna zacisnął palce wokół jego ręki, a następnie pomógł mu wstać. Kiedy Izar był na nogach, stał się jeszcze bardziej świadomy tego, że jego dłoń wciąż znajduje się w uścisku większej.

— Musisz dobrze dziś odpocząć – rozkazał Riddle. – I oczekuję, że przyjdziesz do mnie, gdyby choroba zaczęła nawracać. Muszę jednak przyznać – zaczął mężczyzna, a lekki uśmiech ogarnął jego twarz – że nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdyby dzisiejsze szaty Dumbledore’a przysporzyły ci koszmarów. Wydaje mi się, że to jego ubrania najbardziej inspirowały twoje halucynacje w domu mojego mugolskiego ojca. No i ropuchy.

Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że nie tylko jemu przeszkadzały szaty starca.

Riddle puścił dłoń Izara i zamiast tego podniósł swoją rękę w kierunku jego włosów. Szarpnął zabłąkany kosmyk.

— Cieszę się, że mogliśmy spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu – wymruczał. – Chciałbym tylko, aby odbyło się to w mniej poważnych okolicznościach.

— Myślę, że postaram się nie zatruć siebie nim nadejdzie pora – powiedział szyderczo Izar, nieco rozproszony bliskością mężczyzny. – Nie możemy pozwolić, by rozgryźli nasz plan, mam rację?

Riddle opuścił rękę, morderczy uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Izara zdziwiła ukrywająca się za nim prawdziwa nikczemność. Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy błysnęły z entuzjazmem zza okularów Riddle’a, kiedy ten poklepał Izara po policzku.

— Nie, nie możemy.

Voldemort po raz ostatni poklepał lekko jego policzek, po czym opuścił pokój równie cicho, jak do niego wszedł.

Izar wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Riddle.


	17. Część I Rozdział 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała cudowna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Na korytarzach panowała już cisza, kiedy Izar bez pośpiechu kierował się w stronę klasy profesora Blacka. Większość uczniów wykorzystywała czas po kolacji na uczenie się, a klasa Blacka na całe szczęście była położona z dala od hałaśliwych Gryfonów i Puchonów. Dzisiejsza bezustanna paplanina przyprawiła go już o ból głowy. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj, dzień po powrocie do Hogwartu, będzie mógł powrócić do swojej rutyny. Miał lekcje, coś, co odciągnęłoby jego myśli od przytłaczających go problemów.

Był taki głupi…

Uczniowie nie przestawali jazgotać o ataku. Rozświetlonymi oczami wpatrywali się w Izara na korytarzach, zachwyceni samą jego obecnością. Ale nie poprzestawali tylko na tym. Podchodzili do niego i pytali jak to jest być pod opieką podsekretarza Riddle’a, co zdarzyło się w lesie i jakie są jego przypuszczenia na temat tego, kto mógł go zaatakować. Pytania wydawały się nie mieć końca i miał tylko szczęście, że Daphne przez większość dnia była u jego boku. Uspokajała go, gdy miał ochotę uciec i zbywała uczniów, którzy nie zasługiwali na to, aby przy nim stać.

W ciągu dnia zauważył też, że pewna dwójka uczniów bez ustanku zawraca mu głowę.

Draco i Granger. Izar bez przerwy przyłapywał blondyna na nieco tęsknym przypatrywaniu mu się z drugiego końca korytarza bądź klasy. Draco krzywił się i odwracał wzrok ilekroć zauważył, że Izar na niego patrzy. Krukon nie przegapił również pełnych zawiści spojrzeń, jakie jego kuzyn rzucał Daphne.

No i Granger. Wcale nie była lepsza od Draco. Przyglądała się mu w milczeniu, zadzierając nos. Jeśli miałby wskazać kogoś, kogo zupełnie nie interesowało jego życie osobiste, byłaby to _ona_. Izar znał to spojrzenie. Myślała, że wie o wszystkim, co się wokół niej dzieje, jakby to było oczywiste. Sam Izar również sprawiał kiedyś takie wrażenie. Ale to było zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że świat nie dzieli się na czarne i białe.

Izar cieszył się, że ma prywatne lekcje ze swoim drogim wujem. Syriusz nie był taki zły, jak początkowo mu się wydawało. Zwykle był cichy i zrównoważony, nadzwyczaj dobrze nadzorował naukę Izara. Czasem próbował rzucić jakimś chytrym dowcipem, który powodował, że Izar spoglądał na niego tępo, w ogóle nie rozbawiony. Zostawił w spokoju sprawę Regulusa, odkąd Izar zaprzeczył swojego pokrewieństwa z rodziną Blacków. Wciąż jednak spoglądał na niego z tym dziwnym oszołomieniem.

To było cholernie irytujące.

Zatrzymał się przed klasą do obrony przed czarną magią. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie tu dzisiaj Voldemort. Czarny Pan otwarcie stwierdził, że już wcześniej przyglądał się jego spotkaniom z Syriuszem. Chociaż z pewnością miał przecież dziś lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż obserwowanie, jak Izar pada jak długi w kolejnym pojedynku. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Podnosząc rękę, Izar zatrzymał wzrok na swojej lewej dłoni. Z powodu tak szybko wznowionych zajęć nie miał _jeszcze_ okazji, aby poczytać o pierścieniu. Miał w planach zrobić to zaraz po swojej prywatnej lekcji z Syriuszem. Do tego czasu postanowił nosić na swojej lewej ręce skórzaną rękawicę bez palców. Miała dokładnie taką długość, że akurat ukrywała pierścień przed wścibskim wzrokiem innych ludzi. Dzięki temu natrętne _dzieciaki_ o nic go nie wypytywały.

Wciągając głęboko przez usta gorące powietrze, zapukał z irytacją w drzwi.

— Wejdź – zawołał zza nich z roztargnieniem Syriusz.

Izar wkroczył do klasy i zauważył, że za biurkiem Syriusza siedzi jeszcze jedna osoba. Przez chwilę miał problem z odróżnieniem Syriusza od jego gościa. Ten był mniejszy i miał krótsze włosy. Być może to właśnie spowodowało, że nieco dłużej zajęło mu zdanie sobie sprawy, że jest to Regulus. Wyglądał znacznie porządniej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy widział go Izar – w sposób zdecydowanie bardziej przystający głowie arystokratycznej rodziny Blacków. Kiedy siedział tak koło Syriusza, Izar dostrzegał między nimi coraz więcej różnic, a coraz mniej podobieństw.

Harrison syknął, czując, jak na widok ojca coś zaciska się mu w klatce piersiowej. Wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy, aby rzeczywiście zdał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji zawartego z Voldemortem układu, ze skutków ratowania człowieka, którego nawet nie znał. Gdzieś w głębi siebie Izar wiedział, że przez długi czas unikał myślenia o Regulusie tylko dlatego, że nie chciał myśleć o podjętej przez siebie zuchwałej decyzji o uratowaniu go przed śmiercią. Ocalenia mężczyzny, który nigdy wcześniej nie zadał sobie trudu stania się częścią jego życia.

_Nie wiedział, że istniejesz…_

Izar potrząsnął głową, odwracając się plecami do Syriusza i Regulusa. Już miał wyjść przez drzwi, kiedy te zatrzasnęły się przed jego nosem.

— Izarze – zawołał za nim Regulus z nutką desperacji.

Izar zamarł w miejscu. Zza jego pleców doszedł go odgłos kogoś idącego w jego stronę. Sądząc po stanowczych i wyrafinowanych krokach, Izar założył, że jest to Regulus. Syriusz poruszał się w sposób bardziej arogancki, jego kroki były szorstkie.

Ciepłe dłonie chwyciły ramiona Izara, obracając go.

Chłopiec znalazł się w silnym ucisku. Nie mógł nawet ruszyć głową, kiedy Regulus pocałował go w skroń, a następnie wcisnął jego czoło do swojego ramienia. Nie chciał zaakceptować tak osobistego powitania, ale jakimś cudem dotyk Regulusa stał się jego zgubą. Chociaż przyprawiało go to o obrzydzenie, zauważył, że jego ciało podświadomie pochyla się bliżej ojca. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi jedynie wzmocnił swój uścisk.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – szepnął mu do ucha Black, wciąż mocno przyciskając do siebie Izara. Jeszcze raz go ścisnął, po czym cofnął się, wciąż jednak trzymając dłonie na ramionach Krukona. Jego wyraziście grafitowe oczy przyjrzały się Izarowi, szukając jakichkolwiek zranień. – Pragnę wyrazić swój zachwyt nad twoim występem w zadaniu. Byłeś olśniewający. – Regulus uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Chciałbym tylko, aby nie skończył się tak nieprzyjemnie.

Izar spróbował się uśmiechnąć; wyszło mu to bardziej jak grymas. Sponad ramienia Regulusa spojrzał na Syriusza. Był zaskakująco chłodny i opanowany jak na kogoś, kto właśnie dowiedział się, że jego młodszy brat żyje. Mrugnął do Izara, kiedy napotkał jego spojrzenie.

Chłopiec odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na puste ławki dla uczniów.

— Czy profesor Snape wie, że udałeś się do Voldemorta? – zapytał Izar na tyle cicho, aby Syriusz tego nie usłyszał.

Ręce Regulusa zsunęły się z ramion Izara. Odczuwana przez chwilę radość szybko zniknęła z jego twarzy.

— Wie. – Grafitowe oczy opadły na dłoń Izara. Regulus zbladł i zamarł. – Ja… Odkrył moją słabość i wykorzystał ją równie umiejętnie, jak zrobiłby to każdy inny Czarny Pan. Izarze, mój synu, nie musiałeś przyjmować tego pierścienia. Cierpiałbym w milczeniu, gdybyś…

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – przerwał mu chłodno Izar. Zwinął dłoń głębiej w swój rękaw. – Wiedziałeś o pierścieniu? Powiedział ci? – warknął oskarżająco Krukon.

Regulus wyglądał na szczerze zawstydzonego.

— Tak. To tylko sprawia, że czuję się jeszcze gorzej z wiedzą, iż go przyjąłeś.

— Uratowałem ci życie – syknął chłodno Izar. – Inaczej by cię zabił.

Ciepłe dłonie delikatnie dotknęły jego policzków.

— I na zawsze już, Izarze, będę miał u ciebie dług wdzięczności za twoje poświęcenie. Nigdy nie chciałem, by to, co zrobiłem piętnaście lat temu, zostało zwrócone przeciw tobie, najbardziej niewinnemu spośród nas wszystkich. To było… jakby tylko czekał na sposobność, aby szantażować cię tym pierścieniem. Myślałem, że idąc prosto do niego, uda mi się oszczędzić zarówno ciebie, jak i Severusa. Wiedział już, że udało mi się przeżyć. Po prostu cierpliwie _czekał_ , aż się do niego zbliżę – wyjaśnił cicho Regulus. Syriusz wstał, przechodząc przez pokój. Regulus musiał to zauważyć, bo zapytał szybko: – Wiesz, co robi ten pierścień? Powiedział ci?

— Nie. – Izar wyrwał swoją twarz z rąk ojca. Wiedział, że powinien być względem niego surowy, ale był zbyt wszystkim przytłoczony, aby się tym przejmować.

Regulus niechętnie powstrzymał się od ponownego dotknięcia Izara. Na jego twarzy malowało się podobne udręczenie jak tego dnia, gdy Izar po raz pierwszy zobaczył go w Świńskim Łbie. Krukon wiedział, że mężczyzna dźwiga ze sobą brzemię winy za swoje uczynki. Wiedział również, że wierzył, iż to z jego winy Izar ma ten pierścień.

W chwili obecnej Izar był zbyt wkurzony, aby przekonywać go, że jest inaczej.

— Przyszedłem tutaj, aby porozmawiać z tobą o Lily – zaczął Regulus, kiedy Syriusz znalazł się w zasięgu słuchu. – Powoli ponownie rozszerzam swoje wpływy w Ministerstwie. A nieruchomości rodziny Blacków ponownie zostaną przekazane do naszego użytku, kiedy zdecydujesz się publicznie ogłosić mnie jako swojego ojca – poinformował Regulus.

 _Do naszego użytku._ Izar odwrócił głowę, czując jak jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej. Wszystko działo się zbyt szybko.

Kręciło mu się w głowie.

Regulus jednak kontynuował, nie zauważając braku kontroli Izara.

— Przyszedłem tutaj, aby porozmawiać z Syriuszem. Powiedziałem mu jak dowiedziałem się, że jesteś moim synem i co zrobiła Lily.

— Nawet ja o tym nie wiem – zauważył Izar, nieco urażony. – Myślałem, że Syriusz przyjaźnił się z Lily i Jamesem Potterami. Dlaczego do niego poszedłeś? – Izar myślał, najwyraźniej błędnie, że Syriusz i Regulus nigdy nie dogadywali się zbyt dobrze. Na to jednak wyglądało, że coś, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, zmieniło ich relację.

— Przyjaźniłem – powiedział Syriusz zamiast Regulusa, który zaczął z niepokojem przyglądać się swojemu synowi. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się. Czyżby Izar nie ukrywał swoich emocji tak dobrze, jak mu się zdawało? A może to Regulus był po prostu dobry w ich odczytywaniu? – Pojawiły się pewne problemy…

— Porozmawiamy o tym później – przerwał mu cicho Regulus. – Muszę powiedzieć ci o Lily, Izarze. Ona coś knuje.Zostałem poinformowany, że od prawie piętnastu lat była w cieniu i nie udzielała się zbytnio na forum opinii społecznej. Wraz z plotkami o moim powrocie, powoli staje się coraz bardziej aktywna. Boję się, że będzie próbowała zrobić coś, aby nas podzielić.

Izar zachichotał. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

— Przepraszam. – Cofnął się. Coraz trudniej mu się oddychało. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jego ciało tak się zachowywało? – Nie mogę teraz tego zrobić. Naprawdę nie mogę.

Syriusz poruszył się, aby go zatrzymać, ale powstrzymała go ubrana w pierścienie ręka Regulusa. Oczy ojca Izara były pełne niepokoju, kiedy jego syn się odwrócił. Harrison bez wahania otworzył drzwi i uciekł z klasy Syriusza. Dopiero wtedy z jego policzków zniknęły rumieńce, a tętno się zwolniło.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadwyrężał swoje ciało do granic wytrzymałości. Chociaż może nawet niekoniecznie to jego ciało najbardziej obrywało, a raczej umysł… emocje.

Mroczny Znak, świstoklik dla Voldemorta, rdzeń różdżki, polityczny Turniej, dodatkowe lekcje pojedynkowania, halucynacje, pierścień, Regulus, a teraz Lily i inni członkowie rodu Blacków… to było dla niego zbyt wiele.

Izar oparł się o ścianę za biblioteką, wpatrując się w przestrzeń niczym w transie. Być może czuł się tak nieswojo, bo nigdy wcześniej przez większość swojego życia nie musiał skupiać się na niczym innym prócz obowiązków szkolnych. Nigdy nie miał żadnych zobowiązań społecznych, żadnych oczekiwań. A tego roku wszystko runęło na niego tak szybko i gwałtownie, że zmagał się z pogodzeniem wszystkiego na raz.

Jego wzrok niechętnie skierował się na lewą dłoń. Nie mógł zobaczyć ukrywającego się pod rękawiczką pierścienia, ale jego obraz bardzo wyraźnie zapadł mu w pamięci. Bardzo żywo pamiętał również przepełnioną poczuciem winy twarz Regulusa. Izarowi zawsze bardzo dobrze szło odczytywanie emocji innych ludzi, wiedział więc, że Regulus niezmiernie ubolewał na tym, iż Izar ma ten pierścień. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął winić swojego ojca za swój los, nie mógł znaleźć w poczynaniach Regulusa żadnej winy.

Voldemort wiedział już, że Regulus żyje. Gdyby jego ojciec postanowił zrobić coś przebiegłego za plecami Czarnego Pana zanim by się do niego zbliżył, tylko jeszcze bardziej rozgniewałby Voldemorta. Mężczyzna wiedział, że Izar skłamał tego dnia, gdy spotkali się w Świńskim Łbie. I, jak Regulus zauważył tego wieczoru, to było prawie tak, jak gdyby Voldemort tylko czekał na _coś_ , czego mógłby użyć do zaszantażowania Izara. Jakby miał już plany dotyczące tego pierścienia, kiedy Regulus wtoczył się z powrotem do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Nawet gdyby Izar nie zgodził się na przyjęcie pierścienia w zamian za życie Regulusa i Severusa, był _całkowicie_ pewien, że ostatecznie pierścień i tak w końcu znalazłby się na jego palcu. Voldemort po prostu zastosowałby inną taktykę szantażu. Z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu, Voldemort chciał, aby ten pierścień był na palcu Izara.

Tylko dlaczego?

Pewna część Izara chciała wrócić do gabinetu Syriusza i wysłuchać Regulusa. Mężczyzna naprawdę próbował zrozumieć go i mu pomóc. Wiedział o tym. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż miał trudności z przyjęciem tego, że będzie miał kogoś, kto będzie za niego odpowiedzialny. Przyzwyczaił się do życia w samotności. I nie wiedział, czy będzie w tej chwili w stanie znieść słuchanie opowieści o Lily i ich przeszłości. A przynajmniej nie, dopóki nie nauczy się kontrolować wszystkiego, co się wokół niego dzieje.

— Izarze? – zapytał ostrożnie głos. Izar spojrzał na Daphne poprzez swoje ciemne włosy. Niska dziewczyna stała na palcach, pochylając się ku niemu, aby zajrzeć mu w twarz. – Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie – mruknął cicho Krukon. Odepchnął się od ściany, próbując przywrócić swojej twarzy wyraz zimnej obojętności. – Ale będzie.

Wysłała mu mały uśmiech, zadbaną dłonią pocierając jego ramię.

— Wiesz, że zawsze możesz się do mnie zwrócić. – Izar kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową. Roześmiała się. – Coś mi mówi, że i tak byś do mnie nie przyszedł. Wolisz rozmyślać w ciemnościach.

— Oczywiście – odpowiedział krótko Izar. Zanim mógłby powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, dostrzegł za Daphne małą grupkę. Składała się ze stojących blisko siebie Ślizgonów, niektórych z siódmego, a niektórych z szóstego roku. Rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, wyglądając na szczerze zmartwionych. Daphne odwróciła się, poszukując tego, co zwróciło jego uwagę, po czym znów skierowała się do niego.

Dziedziczka Greengrassów westchnęła. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

— Muszę cię o coś poprosić, Izarze. Ale całkowicie zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał tego zrobić. Odmówiłabym, gdybym była na twoim miejscu…

— O co? – zapytał krótko Izar, zbyt spięty, aby słuchać, jak Daphne owija wszystko w bawełnę.

Usta blondwłosej czarownicy zacisnęły się, zanim zbliżyła się do Izara. Położyła mu dłonie na ramionach, aby nie stracić równowagi.

— Zgaduję, że nie czytałeś ostatnio gazety? Wiem, to dziwne, ale kiedy minie się pierwszych pięć stron, naprawdę napotka się informacje, które nie dotyczą Turnieju.

— Och tak?

Posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Na to wygląda. – Spojrzała przez ramię na stojącą za nią grupę. Kilku Ślizgonów nie wyglądało na zadowolonych z tego, że z nim rozmawia. Byli jednak też tacy, którzy wyraźnie się poderwali, czekając na jego reakcję. – Ojciec Teodora Notta został niedawno skazany na dwa lata w Azkabanie. Jest chory, Izarze. Ojciec Notta. Nie przetrwa w nim tygodnia, nie mówiąc już o dwóch latach. – Zielone oczy Daphne wypełniły łzy. – Teodor jest teraz nieźle zdenerwowany. Stracił matkę, kiedy miał zaledwie cztery lata. Jest związany ze swoim ojcem. Bardzo związany.

Izar spojrzał ponownie na grupkę uczniów, zauważając najwyższego i najchudszego chłopca spośród nich. Jego wzrok spoczywał na Izarze, zdesperowany i wściekły.

— Poprosił mnie, abym cię zapytała… — Daphne urwała, szukając odpowiednich słów.

— Chce, abym mu pomógł wydostać ojca z Azkabanu? – domyślił się Izar, drwiąc lekko. Włamanie się do Azkabanu było niemożliwe, tym bardziej przez grupkę dzieciaków ze szkoły.

— Nie – zbeształa go Daphne. – Chce, abyś pomógł mu dokonać zemsty. Wygląda na to, że szlama, Cory Appleton, doniósł na ojca Notta. Poinformował Ministerstwo, że pan Nott miał w swoim domu kilka nielegalnych przedmiotów. Nielegalnych mrocznych artefaktów, które nie zostały zarejestrowane w Ministerstwie. Podsekretarz Riddle robił, co mógł, aby uwolnić pana Notta, ale dowody były przytłaczające. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić nasz Pan, to zmniejszyć jego wyrok z pięciu do dwóch lat.

Izar westchnął cicho.

— Co planuje zrobić Nott?

— Zabić – mruknęła cicho Daphne. – Nie winię go – broniła go gorąco. – Appleton jest starą szlamą, która czerpie przyjemność z wsadzania za kratki niewinnych mężczyzn i kobiety. Pan Nott miał te artefakty w swojej piwnicy przez dziesięciolecia. Większość z nich należała albo do Czarnego Pana, albo przodków Notta. On nigdy ich nie dotknął. A teraz, ze swoją nieuleczalną chorobą, został wysłany do więzienia, które zabije go w ciągu tygodnia.

Dziewczyna podchodziła do tego zbyt emocjonalnie jak na gust Izara.

— To lekkomyślne – powiedział w końcu Izar. – Jeśli Czarny Pan się o tym dowie… — Izar urwał, w końcu zaczynając rozumieć. – To dlatego Nott chce, abym mu towarzyszył, mam rację? Myśli, że uda mu się z tego wywinąć, skoro Czarny Pan najwyraźniej mnie faworyzuje.

Daphne wydała z siebie cichy pomruk.

— To wcale nie tak. Wiem, że może ci się to wydawać dziwne, ale Ślizgoni, którzy nie są o ciebie zazdrośni i nie czują do ciebie nienawiści z powodu twojego statusu krwi naprawdę podziwiają cię ze względu na to, jak bardzo ceni sobie ciebie Czarny Pan. Wierzą, że jesteś swego rodzaju jego sukcesorem. Pragną mieć cię blisko. Zwłaszcza Nott.

Teodor podszedł do nich, zostawiając za sobą resztę Ślizgonów. Izar przyjrzał się mu, kiedy się zbliżał. Był wysokim i chudym chłopcem, a rysy jego twarzy przywodziły na myśl królika. Miał duże oczy, podobnie jak u Izara o niemal migdałowym kształcie, a także mały, szpiczasty nos osadzony nad równie niewielkimi ustami. Izar spostrzegł za nimi dwa duże siekacze. Nie były tak wielkie co Granger, ale i tak większe niż przeciętne zęby.

Jego niebieskie tęczówki nie miały wyrazistego koloru, a białka jego oczu były zaczerwienione, najprawdopodobniej od płaczu, jak przypuszczał Izar. Chłopiec był jednak dumnie wyprostowany, jak każdy typowy czystokrwisty czarodziej.

— Nigdy ci się formalnie nie przedstawiłem. – Teodor miał silny głos, pozbawiony odczuwanej przez niego emocjonalnej udręki. – Jestem Teodor Nott. To zaszczyt móc w końcu prawidłowo cię poznać, Izarze.

Chłopiec wyciągnął dłoń, ujawniając duży, rodzinny pierścień znajdujący się na jego małym palcu. Izar zdusił w sobie chęć westchnięcia, po czym uścisnął jego dłoń.

— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz to zrobić? – zapytał cicho Teodora. Nie chciał, aby podsłuchiwali ich stojący za nimi Ślizgoni. Nott poczułby się urażony. – Przemyślałeś to na spokojnie?

Nott zmarszczył brwi, kiedy opanowały go czające się w nim emocje.

— Chcę pomścić mojego ojca – powiedział z zapartym tchem, głosem ciężkim od zdeterminowania. Z jego oczu nie uleciała żadna łza, ale łzy tylko przydusiłyby znajdującą się w jego spojrzeniu palącą potrzebę zrobienia czegoś. – Zrobię to z twoją pomocą czy bez niej. Chciałbym jednak, abyś poszedł wraz ze mną.

— Potrzebny mu ktoś, kto zachowa trzeźwy umysł. Chcemy zrobić to tak szybko i bezproblemowo jak to tylko możliwe i ty mógłbyś nam w tym pomóc – zauważyła logicznie Daphne. – Jesteś najbardziej dojrzałym czarodziejem spośród wszystkich uczniów, Izarze. Potrzebujemy cię ze sobą, choćby tylko po to, byś zapanował nad najbardziej niesfornymi spośród nas – napomknęła, spoglądając przez ramię na starszych Ślizgonów.

Izar wiedział, że kiedy Voldemort się o tym dowie, będzie wściekły. Izar tylko przelotnie był świadkiem jego furii, ale wiedział, że nie powinien jej rozpalać.

— Zabierzcie ze sobą szaty Śmierciożerców – szepnął Izar. – Schowajcie je w swoich torbach. Spotkamy się z powrotem tutaj, w bibliotece. Stąd udamy się do Zakazanego Lasu, aby aportować się… – urwał. – Gdzie dokładnie leży dom Applegate’a?

— Właściwie to blisko Ulicy Pokątnej – odpowiedziała zamiast Notta Daphne.

Izar skinął ostro głową. Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, kiedy przyglądał się jak Ślizgoni przemykają się w stronę lochów.

_Blisko Ulicy Pokątnej._

Izar spojrzał na swój pierścień, po czym pospiesznie wszedł do biblioteki. Potrzebował tylko kilku minut na znalezienie czegoś na jego temat. Ta sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju, wywiercając dziury w jego umyśle i nakładając ciężar na jego ramiona.

Znalazł pusty stolik w zacisznym miejscu i wyciągnął Erudito. Jego palce drżały, kiedy otworzył książkę i przesunął różdżką po pustych stronach.

— Magiczne pierścienie lub pierścienie rytualne – ogłosił. Jego różdżka sunęła nad kartami księgi i na jej pozłacanych stronach magicznie zaczął pojawiać się atrament.

Usiadł i z niecierpliwością czekał, aż książka zacznie rozlewać swoje tajemnice. Kiedy wszystko w końcu ustało, Izar z pośpiechem przerzucił strony, przyglądając się każdemu pierścieniowi, szybko tracąc zainteresowanie, jeżeli nie pasował do tego, który znajdował się na jego palcu.

W końcu, gdzieś w połowie książki, natknął się na obraz swojego pierścienia, a także jego pary, w której posiadaniu był Voldemort. Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się krótko w reakcji na ilości zawartych o nich informacji. Tekst podawał szczegóły historii pierścienia, tłumacząc, że był używany stosunkowo często już od czasów średniowiecza i jego tradycja kontynuowana jest aż do współczesnych czasów.

 

_Czystokrwiści czarodzieje i ich rodziny używają pierścienia celtyckiego na wiele różnych sposobów. Zwykle jest on wykorzystywany przez mentora i jego dziedzica. Nie należy mylić go z pierścieniami używanymi przez rzeczywistych członków rodziny. Jeśli zainteresowany pragnie ogłosić dziecko niebędące częścią jego rodziny na swojego dziedzica, pierścień celtycki spełni rolę połącznika. Zainteresowany zakłada na siebie srebrny pierścień celtycki i podarowuje swojemu dziedzicowi ten wykonany z czarnego tytanu. Istnieje wiele zaklęć, którymi zainteresowany może manipulować pierścień celtycki. Niektóre z nich mogą spowodować niemal całkowite uzależnienie dziedzica. Ministerstwo Magii przez wiele lat wyrażało swoją opinię, że ze względu na swoją kontrolującą naturę pierścienie celtyckie powinny zostać zakazane w świecie czarodziejów. Niestety przez stulecia były w posiadaniu czystokrwistych rodzin, a zatem skonfiskowanie tak popularnego przedmiotu byłoby niemożliwe._

_Pierścień celtycki, pomimo iż w wielu aspektach uznawany jest za Czarną Magię, może przynosić również pozytywne skutki. Rodziny, które nie mogę wyprodukować własnych spadkobierców, używają tych pierścieni w celu formalnego przyjęcia dziecka do swojej rodziny. Poza tym, pierścień celtycki może być wykorzystywany w celu przeniesienia chemicznej sygnatury i pewnych fizycznych cech mentora na dziedzica. W ciągu kilku lat dziedzic może być nawet mylony z prawdziwym synem._

_Chociaż celtyckie pierścienie są wykorzystywane głównie przez mentora i jego dziedzica, mogą być również używane przez zaręczoną, czystokrwistą parę. Kobiety z czystokrwistych rodzin praktykują w czarodziejskim świecie cnotę. Oczekuje się od nich, aby zachowały czystość do nocy uroczystego połączenia z wybranym dla nich mężem. Pierścień celtycki uniemożliwia stosunek seksualny do nocy…_

Izar zamknął książkę. Grymas wykrzywił jego usta. Voldemort podstępem zmusił Izara do zostania jego dziedzicem? Czy aby przypadkiem nie był nieśmiertelny?

To nie miało żadnego sensu i Izar rozumiał już, dlaczego Voldemort chciał, aby zgłosił się do niego, kiedy pozna funkcję pierścieni. Według tekstu zainteresowany, a więc w tym przypadku Voldemort, mógł manipulować pierścieniem w taki sposób, aby robił to, co ten tylko chciał. Przesyłanie DNA i cech osobowości było wśród rzeczy, które Voldemort mógł mieć nadzieję osiągnąć za pomocą pierścienia. Istniała też sprawa połączenia, które Czarny Pan był w stanie stworzyć, a które spowodowałoby, że Izar stałby się od niego zależny.

Ten pierścień mógł powodować niezliczoną ilość rzeczy, jeśli tylko Voldemort by tego zapragnął. I czy Izar w ogóle pozna całą prawdę, nawet jeśli zwróci się do niego w tej sprawie? Dowie się, na czym dokładnie polegały manipulacje, jakimi Voldemort poddał pierścień?

Jak na razie nie czuł się ani trochę inaczej. Nie wydawało mu się, by był od Voldemorta bardziej zależny niż wcześniej. Nie dostrzegał również żadnych fizycznych zmian w swoim wyglądzie. Izar był jednak pewien, że Riddle nie użyłby pierścienia, aby sprawić, że Harrison stanie się do niego fizycznie bardziej podobny. Nie miałby w tym żadnego zysku. Był jednak w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak Riddle używa go do przeniesienia na niego pewnej części swojej osobowości. Jeśli Riddle na poważnie myślał o stworzeniu z Izara swojego dziedzica, z pewnością chciałby, aby miał w sobie więcej z wdziękiem udzielającego się publicznie politycznego wirtuoza.

Izar westchnął, ze zmęczeniem pocierając twarz rękoma. Jeśli dzisiejsza noc pójdzie wystarczająco dobrze, jutro uda się do Riddle’a. Zwykle kręcił się po Hogwarcie przez kilka godzin w ciągu dnia i opuszczał go dopiero w nocy.

Tego wieczoru nie pozwoli sobie na rozwodzenie się na temat zastosowań pierścieni. Istniało po prostu zbyt wiele różnych możliwości. Z tego, co wiedział, Voldemort mógł równie dobrze używać pierścieni wyłącznie jako polityczny symbol.

_Blisko Ulicy Pokątnej._

Głos Daphne powrócił echem w jego głowie. Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały ze zmęczeniem na różdżkę. Sklep Ollivandera znajdował się na Ulicy Pokątnej. Tak samo jak wielka księga, w której ten zapisywał wszystkie swoje sprzedaże.

Izar wyprostował się, czując lekkie zadowolenie z siebie. Voldemort był w stanie przejrzeć jego kłamstwa. Owszem. Być może teraz nawet i z większą łatwością, biorąc pod uwagę łączące ich pierścienie. Ale Czarny Pan nie będzie mógł wyczuć półprawdy, czyż nie? Jeśli zostaną złapani poza zamkiem, Voldemort będzie domagał się odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie byli. Izar mógłby zgodnie z prawdą oświadczyć, że pomagał Nottowi w dokonaniu zemsty. Ale kto powiedział, że musiałby poinformować Voldemorta również o tym, że udał się do Ollivandera?

To było _doskonałe_ rozwiązanie. Izar mógł poznać rdzeń różdżki Voldemorta w taki sposób, że ten nic się o tym nie dowie. Co za tym idzie, będzie w stanie pracować nad Mrocznym Znakiem w zaciszu własnego pokoju. Zdobędzie wszystkie informacje, jakich potrzebuje.

Reszta dzieci nie będzie świadoma dokąd idzie. Nie będą musieli wiedzieć, że wykorzystał ich eskapadę do przechytrzenia Voldemorta.

Leniwy uśmieszek rozciągnął się na twarzy Izara, kiedy wstał, wrzucając książki do torby. Musiał udać się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu po swoje śmierciożercze szaty. Zanim jednak wyszedł, postać zastąpiła mu drogę.

— Chcę z tobą pójść – oświadczył Draco, uparcie podnosząc brodę.

Izar zamrugał. Nie zaskoczyło go, że Malfoy wiedział o planowanej przez Notta zemście. Ślizgoni byli dość związaną ze sobą grupą. Trzymali się razem i zachowywali swoje tajemnice ściśle we własnym Domu, nigdzie indziej. Izara po prostu zaskoczyło trochę, że Draco pragnął przyłączyć się do tej grupy. W końcu Nott był swego rodzaju samotnikiem w Domu Slytherina. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych nie czuł potrzeby uganiania się za Draco.

— Chciałbym również przeprosić za moje wybuchowe zachowanie kilka tygodni temu na kolacji. Było zupełnie nie na miejscu, bardzo nietaktowne.

Izar prychnął.

— Przeprosiłeś mnie już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, Malfoy.

— Nie. – Draco potrząsnął głową, a jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. – To, co wtedy powiedziałem nie było szczere. Dopiero zobaczenie, jakie ryzyko sprowadziło na ciebie poprzednie zadanie uświadomiło mi, że nie miałeś w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. Zmusili cię, abyś wziął udział w tym Turnieju. – Blondyn wysłał mu lekki uśmieszek. – Zdałem sobie również sprawę, że nie chciałbym cierpieć w wyniku halucynacji wywołanych przez truciznę diabłów. Więc… cieszę się, że to byłeś ty.

Izar z irytacją wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Tylko Draco Malfoy mógł wymyśleć takie ociekające arogancją przeprosiny.

— Przeprosiny przyjęte – powiedział gorzko Krukon. Co innego mógł zrobić? Malfoy nie dałby mu spokoju i gnębił na każdym kroku tak długo, aż Izar by ich nie przyjął. Również jakaś część Izara, chociaż nadzwyczaj niewielka, czuła względem Draco odrobinę litości. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak zawsze ze wszystkich sił starał się wywołać w ojcu dumę. Świadomość, że jego ojciec tak bezdusznie odtrącił na bok wszystkie marzenia syna o wzięciu udziału w Turnieju wywoływała u niego pewną… litość. – Zabierz zatem swoje szaty – kontynuował Izar.

Draco przesunął klapę swojej torby, odsłaniając schowaną już wewnątrz grafitową maskę. Oczy chłopca zabłysły złośliwie, emocjonująco.

Izarowi bardzo żywo przypominał on Lucjusza Malfoya.

 

**~*~**

 

Zimna maska Śmierciożercy ciążyła mu na twarzy. Izar nigdy wcześniej jej nie zakładał i okazało się, że trudno będzie się do niej przyzwyczaić. Jego oczy bez problemu widziały poprzez zrobione w niej specjalne dziury, to z poczuciem, jak coś ciężkiego leży mu na twarzy miał problem.

Wślizgnął się pomiędzy sklepy na Ulicy Pokątnej. Było na tyle późno, że zostały już zamknięte i sklepikarze udali się do domów. Izar musiał tylko pamiętać, aby później przemienić wszystkie śmierciożercze szaty w coś nieco mniej rzucającego się w oczy, tylko na wypadek, gdyby wracając do szkoły zostali złapani przez jakiegoś nauczyciela. Dobrym pomysłem na coś, w co można je przemienić, były książki. Dzięki temu, gdyby nauczyciel postanowił przeszukać ich torby, nie natrafiłby na gapiącą mu się prosto w twarz śmierciożerczą maskę.

Izar zabronił wszystkim chętnym im towarzyszyć. Zamiast tego pozwolił Nottowi wybrać dwóch, poza Draco i Daphne. Chłopiec postawił na dwóch siedmiorocznych Ślizgonów, Peregrine Derricka i Luciana Bole’a. Mądry i dojrzały wybór. Nott nie zachowywał z nimi jakichś szczególnie bliskich kontaktów, ale byli całkiem niezłymi czarodziejami i nie byli równie skorzy do awantur, co reszta. Czy coś w tym rodzaju, jak zakładał.

Jako że Derrick i Bole byli jedynymi, którzy mogli się aportować, musieli wziąć ze sobą Notta, Draco, Daphne i Izara. Draco uparcie się przed tym opierał, twierdząc, że wie jak się teleportować. Izar wysłał mu jedno spojrzenie i Malfoy ostatecznie chwycił ramię Bole’a. Musieli wykonać dwie tury, bo Bole i Derrick byli w stanie aportować ze sobą tylko jedną osobę na raz.

Pięciu Ślizgonów znajdowało się na obrzeżach Ulicy Pokątnej i, jak miał nadzieję, _cierpliwie_ na niego czekało. Z miejsca, w którym stali, nie byli w stanie go dostrzec. I Izar pragnął, aby tak właśnie zostało.

Przykucnął obok sklepu Ollivandera, w milczeniu obserwując jak wytwórca różdżek wychodzi z pracy. Wesołe gwizdanie wydobywało się spod jego zwilżonych warg, kiedy machał różdżką, zamykając sklep. Zwykłym czarem zamykającym. Izar bez problemu był w stanie go ominąć. Wprawiło go to w chwilowe zdumienie, ale w końcu uznał, że Ollivander tak naprawdę nie miał niczego, co ktoś mógłby chcieć ukraść – poza nielegalnymi, niezarejestrowanymi różdżkami.

Ollivander zatrzymał się nagle na ulicy, a jego ramiona napięły się. Białowłosy mężczyzna powoli odwrócił się w kierunku Izara.

Krukon schował się szybko za rogiem, opierając głowę o zimny kamień. Wstrzymał oddech i nie pozwolił sobie na jego puszczenie, dopóki nie usłyszał powracającego gwizdania i stóp idących dalej w dół ulicy.

Ostrożnie wychylił głowę zza rogu, przeszukując wzrokiem ulice. Zmrok utopił je w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach. Tylko kilka ulicznych latarni było oświetlonych, ale to nie wystarczyło, aby rozświetlić futryny sklepów.

Izar podkradł się do przedniej części sklepu Ollivandera. Różdżkę miał już w dłoni, kiedy spostrzegł żarzący się cień barier otaczających próg drzwi. Niemal czule pogłaskał je różdżką. Zamruczał, zauważając, że zostały dobrze zbudowane, bez żadnego zdziwienia odnajdując pod prostym czarem zamykającym kolejną barierę. Spodziewał się, że Ollivander będzie całkiem dobrym kreatorem zaklęć. W końcu zarobkiem jego życia było opiekowanie się różdżkami.

Ale Izar powoli rozwijał zaklęcie, warstwa po warstwie. Czubkiem różdżki strącił jej najbardziej wierzchnią część. Rozdarta warstwa bariery zaczęła bujać się na powietrzu, wyglądem rywalizując z dopiero co zdmuchniętą świecą. Smużki dymu zniknęły w kilka sekund i chwilę później dołączyła do nich druga warstwa bariery.

Usta Izara z pieszczotą wymruczały łacińską inkantację, aby odwrócić zaklęcia tworzące osłonę sklepu. Było to dla niego stosunkowo proste, chociaż dla innych mogłoby okazać się trudne. Chodziło jednak o to, że kochał całą magię, w każdej jej formie i ze wszystkimi jej właściwościami. Być może dlatego właśnie tak bardzo wyróżniał się w szkole.

Oczywiście mogło być tak również dlatego, że był wrażliwy na magię.

W końcu bariera stała się bardziej niewyraźna, a następnie rozproszyła się. Izar otworzył drzwi prostym machnięciem różdżki. Zatrzeszczały, a chłopiec wszedł do środka. Wnętrze sklepu wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał je ze swojego pierwszego roku.

Łagodny szum różdżek był dla Izara niezmiennie kojący. Ze względu na swoją wrażliwość na magię, wyczuwał różdżki i intensywność ich magii. Różdżki z wyrazistszą magiczną aurą znajdowały się w głębszych czeluściach sklepu i to stamtąd Voldemort zapewne otrzymał kiedyś swoją różdżkę. Tak jak Izar swoją.

Usiadł na starym stołku naprzeciwko księgi i przewrócił jej strony. Informacje na temat wszystkich nabytych różdżek zostały uporządkowane przy pomocy nazwisk.

Izar zatrzymał się, kiedy natrafił na „Black”. Tak jak wcześniej powiedział mu Syriusz, wszyscy prawdziwi Blackowie mieli różdżkę z rdzeniem testrala. Spojrzał na imię Regulusa, wyobrażając sobie swoje własne pod imieniem swojego ojca. Tyle że on został zapisany jako „Harrison”. Izar zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób otrzymał to nazwisko. To sprawka sierocińca?

Szybko minął literę B i przekartkował strony, aż dotarł do R. Jego oczy przesunęły się po całym tekście, aż w końcu dotarły do nazwy: Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

Szeroki uśmiech wykrzywił kąciki jego ust, kiedy przeczytał opis.

 

_Długość: 13½ cala; drewno: cis; rdzeń: pióro feniksa._

— Pióro feniksa – mruknął Izar, a jego usta znów zadrżały. – Kto by pomyślał, że Czarny Pan ma w rdzeniu swojej różdżki tak Jasne stworzenie? – Rozejrzał się po zakurzonym i starym sklepie z różdżkami. Magiczna taśma miernicza zaskrzypiała i drgnęła na stole obok niego.

Im dłużej Izar nad tym myślał, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że pióro feniksa pasowało do Riddle’a. Czarny Pan był nieśmiertelny i sam w sobie potężny. Podobnie jak feniks, gdyby Czarny Pan „umarł”, ostatecznie tylko odrodziłby się ze względu na swoją nieśmiertelność.

Ponownie opuścił wzrok na starą księgę, marszcząc brwi, kiedy przeczytał to, co znajdowało się w nawiasie obok zapisu rdzenia Riddle’a.

 

_(Fawkes – ptak Albusa)_

Izar usiadł, zszokowany. Czy to naprawdę mogło być takie proste? Grafitowo-zielone oczy po raz kolejny skierowały się na księgę. Przyjrzał się atramentowi. Dane na temat różdżki Riddle’a były zapisane nieco już wytartym tuszem, jak gdyby rzeczywiście zostały spisane pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Jednak „Fawkes” wyglądał, jak gdyby został do nich dodany całkiem niedawno. Zupełnie jakby mężczyzna _wiedział_ , że Izar pokusi się o wkradnięcie do jego sklepu.

Izar spoglądał na stronę, zatopiony w myślach. Ollivander nie wyglądał Izarowi na Mrocznego Czarodzieja. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, nie był do końca taki _Jasny_. Izar zakładał, że mężczyzna po prostu był tak zaabsorbowany swoją pracą, że wszystko sprowadzało się do wiedzy i tajemnej umiejętności tworzenia różdżek. Fascynowało go to, co jego różdżki mogą osiągnąć, jeśli zostaną dane właściwemu czarodziejowi, bez względu na to, czy był on Jasny, czy Mroczny. Izar szczerze wierzył w to, że mężczyzna najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszył się z tego, iż Izar wykazał takie zainteresowanie tajemną sztuką tworzenia różdżek. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że postanowił mu w tym pomóc.

Izar zamarł z zaskoczenia, kiedy po tym, jak bez pośpiechu przesunął w powietrzu swoją różdżką, jedno z pudełek leżących na stoliku zaczęło lekko drżeć. Ponownie machnął swoją różdżką i pudełko przesunęło się bliżej niego. Mrużąc oczy, Izar dotknął go ostrożnie. Nic się nie wydarzyło.

Zaciskając usta, zdjął pokrywę, która ujawniła przed nim różdżkę z ostrokrzewu. Na pokrywie pudełka znajdowała się krótka notatka, opisująca różdżkę jako jedenastocalową z piórem feniksa. A słowa zapisane świeżym jeszcze atramentem i charakterem pisma Ollivandera dopowiadały, że pióro to należało do _ptaka Albusa_.

— Ty stary skurczybyku – zachichotał Izar, zadowolony. – Wiedziałeś… — Spoglądał przez chwilę na różdżkę siostrzaną do różdżki Voldemorta. I po raz pierwszy od lat czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. W końcu coś poszło dobrze i bez żadnych problemów.

Zacisnął ręce wokół różdżki, wyciągając ją z pudełka. Natychmiast poczuł ciepło. Zaczęło rozchodzić się po jego ciele, sprawiając, że zaczął czuć się bardziej świadomy, bardziej żywy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Dokładnie tego samego uczucia doświadczył wiele lat temu po dotknięciu swojej obecnej różdżki.

Czy to możliwe, by jednemu czarodziejowi zostały przeznaczone dwie różdżki? Z tą czuł się tak niesamowicie dobrze, tak _pasująco_. Czuł się niemal tak swobodnie jak w przypadku swojej różdżki z testralem, tyle że ta jedynie troszeczkę dziwnie leżała mu jeszcze w dłoni. Był jednak pewien, że z czasem używanie jej mogłoby stać się dla niego równie wygodne, co różdżki z testralem.

Jakby tak o tym pomyśleć…

Opuścił wzrok na swoją pozbawioną palców rękawicę, która ukrywała pierścień i zaczął zastanawiać czy ta różdżka zawsze była mu pisana, czy stało się tak dopiero niedawno. A co jeśli to pierścień dany mu przez Voldemorta sprawił, że ta różdżka zaakceptowała Izara jako swojego pana? W końcu pierścień miał możliwość przekazywania cech osobowości…

Izar westchnął, zerkając na różdżkę, a następnie na księgę i kubeczek z atramentem. Szybko schował różdżkę z ostrokrzewu do swojej kieszeni i pochylił się nad stołem, chwytając pióro Ollivandera. Obok danych na temat Riddle’a nabazgrał szybko: _jestem twoim dłużnikiem._

Zeskakując ze stołka, przeszedł przez sklep i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Umieścił bariery z powrotem na miejsce, a następnie ruszył w dół ulicy, wiedząc, że reszta musiała czekać na niego już wystarczająco długo.


	18. Część I Rozdział 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

— To ten dom? – zapytał Bole spod swojej grafitowej maski. – Jesteś stuprocentowo pewny, że Appleton tu mieszka?

Sześciu śmierciożerców przykucnęło pod rozświetlonym domem Appletona. Maska każdego z nich, za wyjątkiem najmniejszego, który stał pośrodku, była grafitowa. Izar rzucił Bole’owi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie spod swojej srebrnej maski.

— Teodor powiedział już, że jest całkowicie pewien, iż to dom tej starej szlamy – oświadczył cicho.

— Kto by pomyślał, że ta stara gnida ma taki niezły dom? – rzucił melancholijnie Peregrine Derrick.

— To dlatego, że Ministerstwo daje mu grube pieniądze za splądrowanie Mrocznych Czarodziei – odpowiedział cicho Nott, którego oczy za maską wypełnione były emocjami. – Wejdźmy do środka. – I jak tylko Teodor miał już wprowadzić grupę, Izar poczuł pieczenie znaku.

Syknął, chwytając Teodora za płaszcz i go powstrzymując. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Nie czuliście tego?

— Czego? – wyszeptała Daphne, zerkając szybko na dom Appletona.

— Mrocznego Znaku – splunął zirytowany Izar. _Dzieci._ Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo nie zwracali uwagi na to wszystko, co się wokół nich działo? Skupiali się tylko na swojej ekscytacji, dreszczyku emocji wywołanym planowanym zabójstwem… i ewentualnymi torturami. Prawdopodobnie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy odbiorą komuś życie. I to spowodowało, że stali się zamroczeni. Cieszył się teraz, że nie wziął ze sobą innych Ślizgonów, tych bardziej drażliwych. – Czułem jak mnie piecze.

Wyglądało na to, że wspomnienie ich Pana sprawiło, że nagle stali się bardziej czujni. Ich twarze spochmurniały i spoważniały.

— Ja niczego nie czułem —  przyznał cicho Nott.

— Ja też nie – rozbrzmiał głęboki głos Derricka. Reszta Ślizgonów przytaknęła mu. Jedynie Draco sprawiał wrażenie nieco przybitego, kiedy, wciąż kucając, pochylił się bliżej Izara. Ilekroć Malfoy znajdował się pomiędzy ludźmi równymi mu samemu, wydawał się baczniej ważyć swoje słowa. Być może był to skutek jednej z wielu bolesnych lekcji, jakich udzielił mu ojciec, kiedy był jeszcze bardzo mały. – Może po prostu boisz się, że nas złapie.

— Och – zaczął złowrogo Izar, uśmiechając się okrutnie – nie boję się, że się o tym dowie. _Wiem_ , że tak będzie. Naprawdę myślicie, że Czarny Pan da się oszukać przez kilku uczniów? I uczennicę? – dodał, zerkając na Daphne.

W jej zielonych oczach pojawiło się zwątpienie.

— Być może lepiej, jeśli z tym poczekamy, Nott. Izar ma rację. Czarny Pan będzie _niesłychanie_ wściekły, jeśli się dowie. Nie jestem pewna, czy jestem gotowa na poznanie jednego z jego Cruciatusów. Mój ojciec mówił, że są okropne. Pozbieranie się po nich zajmuje całe dnie. – Draco skinął głową, w milczeniu potwierdzając jej słowa, szarymi oczami napotykając wzrok Izara.

— Dobra – wypluł Nott. – Wasza piątka zostanie tutaj. Sam tam wejdę. To stara szlama. Nasz Pan powinien się cieszyć, że podzielamy jego przekonania.

— Nie bądź głupcem – warknął Izar, znów przyciągając do siebie Notta, kiedy ten ruszył w stronę domu. – Mylisz, że możesz tam tak po prostu wpaść i ogłosić swoją arogancką obecność? Nie. Ten dom otoczony jest barierami. Nie zrobiłbyś nawet kilku kroków, nim zostałbyś przez nie złapany. Poza tym, dom promieniuje ogromną ilością magii. Nawet większą niż okoliczne budynki.

Starszy Ślizgon, Bole, spojrzał na niego pytająco swoimi wyblakłymi, niebieskimi oczami.

— Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – Rozejrzał się, spoglądając na inne domy w okolicy. Stali zaledwie kilka przecznic od Ulicy Pokątnej. – Nie wyczuwam, by jakakolwiek magia wydobywała się z tych budynków.

Izar zdusił w sobie westchnienie.

— Ty nie, ale ja tak – przerwał mu, zanim inni mieliby okazję zgodzić się ze Ślizgonem. – Musimy mieć plan, zanim po prostu wtargniemy do środka. A co jeśli Appleton ma rodzinę? Albo gości? Musimy otoczyć budynek, zanim do niego wejdziemy. Uch, czekajcie. Musimy najpierw usunąć bariery.

— Och? A jak myślisz, kto, do cholery jasnej, _usunie bariery_ domu? Ledwie co wspomina się o nich pod koniec siódmego roku nauki, nie mówiąc już o ich rozbrajaniu – warknął Derrick.

— Lepiej uważaj – szepnął jadowicie Izar. — Figi zaczynają zawijać ci się w twój pieprzony tyłek.

— Izarze! – wykrzyknęła wzburzona Daphne. Draco natomiast parsknął cicho. – Nic z tego nie wyjdzie, jeżeli będziemy ciągle się tak kłócić. Izar oczywiście ma rację. Może usunąć bariery z posiadłości, a wtedy obstawimy jej wejścia. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, zarówno Nott, jak i Derrick wyrazili swój szacunek co do inteligencji Izara. Dlaczego nie _udowodnicie_ , że jesteście lepszymi czarodziejami i spróbujecie się dogadać? To nasz lider.

Derrick miał na tyle przyzwoitości, aby wyglądać na nieco zawstydzonego.

— Appleton nie ma rodziny – warknął Nott. – Żyje samotnie.

— Jasne – rzucił szydząco Izar. – Derrick, Bole i Daphne, wejdziecie od tyłu. Draco i Nott, pójdziecie ze mną przednimi drzwiami. – Kiedy trójka z nich ruszyła się do działania, Izar westchnął ponownie. – Poczekajcie aż usunę bariery.

Powrócili na wcześniejsze miejsca, w ich oczach widać było zakłopotanie.

Zwrócił się w stronę barier, niezbyt zadowolony z ich struktury. Zostały nałożone niechlujnie i leniwie, jak gdyby osobę, która je stworzyła, w ogóle nie obchodziła magia. Zawsze było mu jej żal, kiedy ktoś nie wykorzystywał jej pełnego potencjału.

Przemknął się bliżej barier z różdżką w dłoni i zaczął rozwijać je w dokładnie taki sam sposób jak u Ollivandera. Ktoś przykucnął obok niego.

— Jak ty to robisz? Możesz je zobaczyć? – Był to Draco. Szkoda, że nie mógł zobaczyć jak niezwykłe kolory wydzielały z siebie bariery z każdą kolejną usuwaną warstwą.

— Tak – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Krukon. – Myślę, że można by powiedzieć, że jestem… wrażliwy na magię.

— Jak ona wygląda? Magia, mam na myśli.

Izar przerwał na chwilę swoją pracę.

— Nie jest zbyt zauważalna – odparł, po czym ponownie skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Czuł jak z siedzącego obok niego rozczarowanego Draco uchodzi powietrze. Musiało mu się pewnie zdawać, że coś musi być jasne i efektowne, aby być piękne. – Jest spokojna, przynajmniej przez większość czasu. – Jego myśli powędrowały do magii Voldemorta, kiedy mężczyzna był na coś zły. A kiedy magia była wściekła, daleko jej było do spokojnej. – Myślę, że najlepiej określa ją miano leniwej. Wygląda trochę jak dym lub mgła. Czasami ma jakiś dziwny kolor, innym razem ma formę kilku cząsteczek, które bardzo przypominają kurz. Czasami się mienią, jak rosa w świetle wschodzącego słońca. Bardzo powoli przesuwają się w obrębie magii – wyjaśnił czule.

Chciałby móc widzieć ludzką aurę, ale pole jego widzenia było ograniczone do silnych czarodziei lub magicznych obiektów, które miały w sobie dużo magii.

Draco był niepokojąco cichy.

Po oderwaniu kolejnej warstwy bariery, Izar zerknął na swojego kuzyna. Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego z niemożliwym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.

— Co? – zapytał Izar.

Dziedzic Malfoyów wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się do oświetlonego domu.

— Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, abyś się tak uśmiechał, to wszystko.

Izar prychnął.

— Mam na swojej twarzy pieprzoną maskę, Malfoy. Nie możesz nawet zobaczyć moich ust.

— Nie – szepnął Draco. – Ale mogę zobaczyć twoje oczy.

Izar szarpnął ostatnią warstwę bariery, nie odpowiadając na komentarz Draco.

— Gotowe. – Odwrócił się do pozostałych śmierciożerców, gestykulując im, aby do niego podeszli. – Nie wiem, czy posiada czujnik, który informuje go, kiedy bariery zostaną wyłączone, więc lepiej się pośpieszmy.

Trzech Ślizgonów pobiegło na tyły domu, podczas gdy Nott zajął pozycję z Draco i Izarem. Teodor oddychał ciężko przez swoją maskę i Izar zaczął martwić się o jego stan emocjonalny. Adrenalina sprawiła, że nawet serce Izara zaczęło szybciej bić, owszem, ale jego oddech wciąż był równy i spokojny. Ale to tylko udowadniało, że Teodor był zdecydowanie zbyt emocjonalny, aby dobrze przemyśleć swoje zachowanie. To co stało się z jego ojcem było przykre, bardzo przykre. I chociaż Izar nie winił chłopca za chęć zemsty, raczej nie zgadzał się z jego wyczuciem czasu.

To nie była pora na dokonanie zemsty.

Ale co Izar mógł zrobić? Nie chodziło o jego ojca, nie chodziło o jego życie. Chłopiec zabiłby Appletona bez względu na to, czy ktokolwiek z nich by mu pomógł, czy nie.

Izar wybrał się z nim tylko po to, aby w razie swoich możliwości upewnić się, że zrobi to jak najbezpieczniej.

Przychylił na bok głowę, przyglądając się posiadłości, do której szybko się zbliżali. Jakimś cudem emitowała większą ilością magii niż wszystkie inne budynki w pobliżu. Owszem, byli na terenie zamieszkałym wyłącznie przez czarodziejów, ale ten dom… z jakiegoś powodu… sprawiał, że nie czuł się pewnie.

Mroczny Znak zapiekł go ostro i Izar syknął, kładąc na nim dłoń. Idący obok niego Draco zrobił dokładnie to samo, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się niemal komicznie. Blondyn pisnął cicho.

— Jest zły. Albo nie, jest cholernie wściekły.

Nott spojrzał na niego krótko przez ramię.

— Muszę to zrobić. Muszę pomścić ojca.

Po tych słowach Nott wspiął się na schody prowadzące do drzwi frontowych. Izar powoli wlekł się za nim, ściskając już w gotowości różdżkę w dłoni. Poprzez maskę obserwował, jak Nott macha szybko swoją różdżką w powietrzu, niszcząc stojące mu na drodze drzwi. No więc na tyle by było z subtelności.

Weszli do rozświetlonego domu. W przedpokoju w którym się znaleźli huczał rozpalony kominek, a koło baru stał koszyk z alkoholem. Bystre oczy Izara spostrzegły na wpół wypite brandy stojące obok pustego, skórzanego fotela. W jego nogach leżała para kapci, a na stoliku do kawy rozłożona gazeta. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stał, Izar był w stanie dostrzec, że jej strony odwrócone zostały na artykuł o nowym więźniu w Azkabanie.

Panu Nottcie.

— Myślisz, że jest na górze? – zapytał Derrick, wchodząc od tyłu ze swoją grupą. Piątka Ślizgonów spojrzała na schody, cicho ze sobą rozmawiając. Izar miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie używali swoich prawdziwych imion.

Podczas gdy reszta szeptem wymyślała plan działania, Izar zacisnął usta, po raz kolejny uważnie przyglądając się pustemu pokojowi. W rogu pomieszczenia stał regał z książkami. Widoczne na nim pozycje sprawiły, że w Izarze się zagotowało. Wszystkie dotyczyły Białej Magii, bardzo Białej. Z pewnością nie było w nich nawet słowa o Czarnej Magii, prawie jak gdyby zostały napisane dla małych, niewinnych dzieci. Izarowi rzuciła się w oczy książka na temat animagii.

— Jest animagiem – wywnioskował cicho Izar. Ślizgoni odwrócili się ku niemu. – To w taki sposób udaje mu się wyśledzić mroczne artefakty w domach innych ludzi. Musi być chrząszczem lub jakimś małym owadem, aby wpełzać na cudze posiadłości.

— Co za brudna szlama – splunął Nott, którego ukryte za maską oczy były nieco obłąkane. – Chodźmy na górę.

Wciąż ściskając mocno uniesioną wysoko różdżkę, Izar podszedł do kominka. Zaciekle błądził wzrokiem po otoczeniu, szukając jakiegokolwiek owada. Zbliżając się do fotela, spostrzegł coś poruszającego się na pantoflu. Mały żuk wcisnął się szybko do bawełnianego, niebieskiego kapcia, mając nadzieję, że go nie zauważą.

— Nie. – Krukon zatrzymał ich wszystkich od wspięcia się po schodach.

— Izarze…

Harrison odwrócił się. Jego oczy były rozszerzone i przepełnione złością.

— Nie używaj naszych imion, ty głupi idioto! – Teraz Appleton musiał zginąć. O ile wcześniej nie było to takie pewne, teraz już musiało się to stać. Izar westchnął, zastanawiając się dlaczego w magicznym świecie było tak wielu idiotów. Bo, no naprawdę, żeby używać czyjegoś imienia w domu wroga, kiedy jest się pod przykrywką? – _Homorpus!_

Wskazał różdżką na pantofel, obserwując jak otacza go złote światło. Chwilę po tym kapeć wybrzuszył się szeroko, zanim głowa mężczyzny nie była w stanie się już w nim zmieścić. W zaledwie kilka sekund niski i tęgi mężczyzna siedział na fotelu, gniewnie mrużąc na nich swoje paciorkowe oczy. Izar nie opuścił różdżki, wciąż wskazując nią prosto między jego oczy.

Gdyby musiał tego mężczyznę do czegoś przyrównać, z pewnością byłby to właśnie żuk. Górna i dolna część jego ciała w pewnym sensie zlewały się w jedno wielkie wybrzuszenie. Mężczyzna był gruby, nie miał żadnej talii. Wyglądał jak jakaś okrągła piłka z mniejszą, równie okrągłą głową.

Jego twarz pokrywała gruba broda, której wszechobecne włosy niemal całkowicie ukrywały usta. Równie krzaczaste brwi wystawały zza okularów o grubych oprawkach.

— Wy małe cherlaki – warknął właściciel domu, a jego podziurawione zęby zacisnęły się w zaciekłym grymasie. – Naprawdę myślicie, że ujdzie wam to płazem?

Nott zszedł szybko ze schodów, odpychając każdego, kto stanął mu na drodze, jego jasne oczy skupiły się wyłącznie na jego ofierze. Jego różdżka trzęsła się, kiedy wskazywał nią na Appletona. Izar z przyjemnością się wycofał, wolną dłonią chwytając różdżkę, po którą sięgał ich cel. Nie chcieliby, aby mężczyźnie udało się do niej dotrzeć i stąd aportować. Starzec spojrzał w oczy Izara i jeszcze raz się skrzywił.

— Ty cwaniaku, mały draniu – burknął Appleton. – Założę się, że myślisz, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Jesteś tylko bezwartościowym workiem gówna.

Izar zignorował tą zniewagę, z jakiegoś powodu rozbawiony słownictwem, jakie posiadał staruszek.

— Zamknij się – zawarczał Nott, ciskając różdżkę bliżej twarzy Appletona. – Jesteś równie bezwartościowy.

Izar uniósł brwi. Chłopiec miał problemy z kontrolowaniem siebie i swoich emocji. Kiedy Teodor w końcu stanął twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, z powodu którego zesłano jego ojca do Azkabanu, w jego oczach widać było łzy.

Stojący na schodach Ślizgoni powoli zeszli z powrotem na dół, wyraźnie chętni do działania. Zwłaszcza najstarsza dwójka, która już miała w dłoniach przygotowane różdżki, wskazujące na Appletona. To było żałosne. Nie mieli wystarczająco czasu, aby każdy mógł czekać na swoją kolej do torturowania Appletona. Musieli działać szybko i jak najprędzej stąd zniknąć.

— Zabij go – rozkazał Izar Nottowi chłodnym tonem. – Nie baw się jedzeniem.

— I kto to mówi – splunął Derrick. – Założę się, że mu współczujesz, bo, dokładnie tak jak ty, jest tylko brudną szlamą.

Izar westchnął ze znużeniem.

— Zabij go – powtórzył. – Nie wiemy, czy nie wezwał pomocy, zanim przyszliśmy. – Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały oceniająco na brandy i gazetę otwartą na artykule o ojcu Notta. – Chociaż najwyraźniej świętował… — zadumał się.

Draco przysunął się bliżej niego, szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądając się znajdującej przed nimi scenie. Jego różdżka była nieznacznie obniżona, chociaż wciąż na tyle uniesiona, aby mógł się bronić. Izar uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy nie zamierzał uczestniczyć w torturach i zabijaniu Appletona. To dobrze. Stojąca naprzeciwko niego Daphne wyglądała jak przepiękny pomnik. Pozbawionymi emocji oczami uważnie obserwowała Teodora i Appletona. Sposób, w jaki stała był jednak wyraźnym znakiem, że nie chce w tym uczestniczyć.

A więc zostawał tylko Derrick i Bole. Siódmioroczni Ślizgoni niemal wyłazili ze skóry, a podekscytowanie zaślepiało ich na cały otaczający ich świat.

— Jesteś dzieciakiem Notta, nie? – drażnił go Appleton, zgadując prawidłowo. Roześmiał się szorstko. – I wziąłeś ze sobą kilku innych dzieciaków w uroczych przebraniach. Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział bezceremonialnie do Notta i Izar musiał całkowicie się z nim zgodzić. Chociaż Teodor był bardzo zdeterminowany, aby zemścić się za wpakowanie swojego ojca do więzienia, był również zbyt emocjonalny i zdezorientowany, aby zadać ostateczny cios.

— _Crucio_ – rzucił trzęsącym się głosem Nott.

Zaklęcie wywołało u Appletona zaledwie łaskotki. Izar przyglądał się jak starzec traci oddech i niewielka ilość bólu ukazuje się na jego twarzy. Ale nie krzyczał i nie błagał, aby go zabić, co z pewnością spowodowałoby zaklęcie rzucone przez Voldemorta.

— _Crucio_ – wyskoczył chętny do działania Derrick. Tym razem mężczyzna krzyknął.

— On jest mój! – zawył Nott. Odepchnął od siebie Derricka, skutecznie przerywając zaklęcie rzucone na Appletona.

— Obiecałeś, że będziemy się mogli zabawić – kłócił się z nim Derrick. – Ja i Bole. – Wspomniany skinął głową, pieszcząc palcami swoją różdżkę. Obaj byli głupcami. I znów używali swoich prawdziwych nazwisk. I chociaż Appleton miał być dzisiaj zabity, coś mogłoby się przed tym wydarzyć i pozwolić Appletonowi na ucieczkę. A wtedy uszedłby cało i znał imiona większości z nich. A co za tym idzie, wpakował ich w kłopoty ze strony zarówno prawa, jak i Voldemorta.

— Będziecie mieli aż zbyt wiele okazji do zabawienia się ze swoją ofiarą, kiedy Czarny Pan dojdzie do władzy — próbował ich delikatnie przekonać Izar. – Pozwólmy naszemu przyjacielowi na zemstę.

Derrick i Bole spojrzeli groźnie na Izara, ale usunęli się na bok, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę z prawdziwości jego słów. Kiedy Czarny Pan ukaże się społeczeństwu, będą mieli aż nadto szlam i mugoli, z którymi dane im będzie się zabawić.

— Zginiemy. On nas zabije – szepnął obok Izara Draco. – Jeśli nie Czarny Pan, to mój ojciec. – Blondyn tarł przez rękaw pieczący go Znak.

— W takim razie, dlaczego nam towarzyszysz? – zapytał cicho Izar. Nott rzucił kolejnego Cruciatusa, w końcu zbierając się na odwagę. Appleton wydał z siebie jęk, oddychając ciężko i z trudem.

— Aby zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo – oświadczył Draco, zanim się rozejrzał. – Czujesz to? – zapytał, zamierając. – Wyczuwam na sobie czyjś wzrok.

Izar milczał. Gdyby przytaknął Draco, chłopiec zacząłby histeryzować. Nie tylko czuł na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, ale również wyczuł zmieniającą się atmosferę. Natężenie magii. A więc mężczyzna zaalarmował Ministerstwo, kiedy tylko zauważył, że jego bariery opadły…

— Zabij go – rozkazał ponownie Izar, tym razem ostro, odwracając swoją różdżkę z Appletona na Notta jako środek motywacji. – Szybko, Ministerstwo tu jest – starał się nie okazać w swoim głosie desperacji, ale sądząc po trzęsącej się postaci Daphne, nie udało mu się to.

Oczy Notta rozszerzyły się i chłopiec znieruchomiał. Wszyscy zamarli.

— _Viscerare_. – Izar wskazał różdżką na Appletona. Klątwa powodująca zawał serca dotarła do Appletona, zanim ten mógłby w ogóle zauważyć ten szybki atak. Mężczyzna zaczął kaszleć, przyciskając ręce do klatki piersiowej, zanim osunął się na ziemię, cały drżąc. Jego fioletowe usta były widoczne dla Izara, który obserwował swoje pierwsze zabójstwo. – Musimy się pośpieszyć. Tylne drzwi.

To był Ślizgoński instynkt zachowawczy. Izar słyszał pogłoski, że Ślizgoni w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa zachowywali się jak tchórze. Ratowali własną skórę i uciekali. Ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Izar zobaczył to na własne oczy. Dwoje najstarszych Ślizgonów zepchnęło resztę z drogi i rzuciło się w stronę tylnych drzwi. Kiedy tylko wydostali się z domu, usłyszeli trzaski osób aportujących się w przedpokoju, w którym wcześniej byli.

Ubrany na niebiesko auror rzucił się w ich stronę, klątwa już rozpalała czubek jego różdżki. Izar uchylił się przed zaklęciem, które przeleciało mu tuż nad uchem, ogrzewając skórę w tym miejscu.

Serce Izara zaczęło bić szaleńczo, kiedy patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Dwoje najstarszych Ślizgonów chwyciło pierwszą lepszą osobę, na którą natrafiło. Ramię Bole’a owinęło się wokół talii Daphne, a Derrick zacisnął dłoń na szatach Teodora.

A następnie obaj się teleportowali, zostawiając Izara i Draco samych sobie.

Malfoy wydał z siebie głośny okrzyk oburzenia. Harrison zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, zmuszając go do pośpieszenia się.

— Uciekaj – ponaglił go ostro Izar. Wybrał tylnie drzwi jako drogę ich ucieczki, bo były najmniej oblężone, kiedy wyczuł pojawiające się postaci. Ale teraz czuł, jak zachodzą ich od tyłu. – Na Ulicę Pokątną – wydyszał Izar, biegnąc ile sił w nogach. – Możemy włamać się do jednego ze sklepów i użyć znajdującego w nim kominka… no chyba że wiesz jak się aportować. – W końcu nieco wcześniej, zanim tu przybyli, upierał się, że wie jak to robić. Izar uznał, że blefuje.

I chociaż Izar czytał na czym polega aportowanie się, nigdy sam tego nie robił. Do tego wiedział, że biorąc pod uwagę jego obecne zaniepokojenie, najprawdopodobniej jego pierwsza próba skończyłaby się rozszczepieniem zarówno siebie samego, jak i Draco.

Jego kuzyn pokręcił gorączkowo głową, udowadniając, że rzeczywiście kłamał co do swojego opanowania tej sztuki. Izar z trudem powstrzymał prychnięcie. To było zupełnie w stylu Draco – kłamać, że umie się robić coś, o czym nie miało się zielonego pojęcia.

Blondyn niemal potknął się o własne nogi, kiedy unikał lecącego na jego plecy zaklęcia. Izar zaryzykował i zerknął przez ramię, natychmiast krzywiąc się z powodu tego, co zobaczył. Po piętach deptała im spora liczba aurorów.

— Zginiemy – wysapał histerycznie Draco.

Izar roześmiał się, zachwycony. Czuł się nieco… rozpromieniony. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w sytuacji zagrażającej jego życiu, jeśli nie liczyć akromantul, z którymi spotkał się w czasie pierwszego zadania. Ale ten dreszczyk emocji, to podniecenie wywołane przez tą sytuację, było na swój sposób _przyjemne_.

Winił za to szaleństwo w genach Blacków. Z tego, co słyszał, Bellatriks w walce zachowywała się dokładnie tak samo, chociaż nieco bardziej ekstremalnie.

Izar owinął ramię wokół Draco, ostro przesuwając jego ciało. Zaklęcie spowodowało eksplozję cegły, przy której jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowały się ich głowy. Byli bardzo blisko Ulicy Pokątnej i aurorzy szybko się do nich zbliżali. Z coraz większą desperacją rzucali zaklęcia wycelowane w ich plecy.

A jednak… zaklęcia nagle zatrzymały się i ich miejsce zastąpiły trzaski teleportacji.

Izar zamarł, zmuszając Draco, aby zrobił to samo. Stali między dwoma domami, tuż przy Ulicy Pokątnej.

— Wiedzą, dokąd zmierzamy. – Tych kilku aurorów, których się nie aportowało, pobiegło w stronę ich nieruchomych postaci. Umysł Izara pracował na najwyższych obrotach, starając się wymyśleć co dalej. – Pomóż mi – rozkazał Izar, unosząc swoją różdżkę, czując ogarniającą go determinację.

Jeden z aurorów przesunął się szybko do przodu, wyglądając naprawdę olśniewająco, kiedy machnął swoją różdżką w powietrzu. W ich kierunku pomknął czerwony czar, któremu Izar przyglądał się z zimnym spokojem. Syriusz nauczył go, aby zachowywać spokój i czystość umysłu. Wszystko zwykle wydawało się toczyć nieco wolniej, kiedy panowało się nad emocjami.

— _Protego_ – wyszeptał, leniwie przesuwając wokół siebie różdżką.

Jego tarcza skutecznie powstrzymała zaklęcie, ale po sekundzie musiał się martwić nadlatującymi w jego stronę kolejnymi dwoma. Przed jednym się uchylił, a przed kolejnym znów wyczarował tarczę. Za swoimi plecami słyszał szaleńczo wykrzykującego zaklęcia Draco. Chłopiec lubił chwalić się przed kolegami swoimi umiejętnościami w pojedynkowaniu się, ale Izar wiedział, że nawet on był w tym lepszy od swojego kuzyna. Ślizgon może i całkiem dobrze radził sobie w pojedynkowaniu w niezagrażającej jego życiu sytuacji, ale kiedy przychodziło co do czego, był bezużyteczny.

— Wyczaruj tarczę. I staraj się ją przytrzymać – poinformował go chłodno Izar, przykucając u jego stóp.

Nadszedł czas, aby wypróbować czary, które sam stworzył. Zimny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, kiedy przyłożył do podłogi czubek swojej różdżki.

— Co ty, do cholery jasnej, wyrabiasz!? – wykrzyknął Draco.

— _Abrumpo_ – Izar wyszeptał stworzone przez niego samego zaklęcie, które wielokrotnie ćwiczył już w zaciszu swojego dormitorium. Z końcówki jego różdżki wydobyła się długa, świecąca linia. Poruszył nią ponownie, z radością obserwując, jak zaklęcie przybiera kształt, który bardzo przypominał długiego, świecącego robaka. Szybkim ruchem różdżki wskazał nią na aurorów.

Świecąca, czerwona klątwa przemknęła szybko w stronę grupy czarodziejów, dokładnie tak, jak pragnął tego Izar. Zaintrygowany Krukon patrzył, jak jego zaklęcie z łatwością omija klątwy, które zaczęli rzucać na nie aurorzy. Abrumpo było dla ludzi zdecydowanie zbyt szybkie.

Zaklęcie zetknęło się ze swoją ofiarą. Auror krzyknął, opadając na ziemię, kiedy jego noga została odcięta od reszty ciała. Czar niestety zniknął, ale pozostała rozlewająca się po całej ziemi krew.

— Zachodzą nas od tyłu – rzucił zaniepokojony Draco. – Otaczają nas.

— Po prostu wzmacniaj tarczę – rozkazał mu Izar, wiedząc, że on i Draco nie mają szans. Nie było mowy, aby wyszli z tego cało. Po prostu przeciwników było zbyt wielu. Słyszał, jak Ślizgon z trudem próbuje sprawić, aby jego szloch nie stał się głośniejszy. Determinacja, z jaką utrzymywał tarcze, pomogła mu opanowywać łzy. – Nie pozwól, by odebrali ci dumę, Draco – oznajmił cicho, lecz zdecydowanie Izar.

— _Protego_ – spróbował jeszcze raz Malfoy, wzmacniając tarczę, kiedy zaklęcia coraz szybciej zaczęły nadlatywać w ich stronę.

— _Reducto_ – zawołał cicho Izar. Jeden ze sklepowych wykuszów rozbił się na polecenie Izara. Zanim szkło mogłoby opaść na aurorów, Izar ponownie machnął różdżką i ustawił je w ogniu. Sprawił, że zaczęło szybciej się rozpadać, a następnie z niesamowitą szybkością wysłał jego odłamki na aurorów.

Niektórzy z nich profesjonalnie je przed sobą zablokowali, ale byli też tacy, którzy działali zbyt wolno. Odłamki wbiły się głęboko w ich ciała.

Wraz z coraz większą ilością atakujących ich od tyłu aurorów, tarcza zaczęła opadać. Izar dostrzegł ruch w sąsiedniej alejce. Obrócił się szybko, śledząc powoli przemykającą w cieniach maskę śmierciożercy. Początkowo myślał, że to Derrick albo Bole wrócili, aby ich stąd teleportować. Tyle że ich maski były grafitowe, a twarze śmierciożerców w alejce pokryte były złotem.

Byli z Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta.

Izar niemal roześmiał się oszalale, patrząc na to, jak wielu śmierciożerców wyłania się z każdego cienia w alejce. Całkowicie zbili przeciwników z tropu swoim brutalnym atakiem. Aurorzy nie wiedzieli nawet co w nich uderzyło, stawiając czoła wrogom doskonale zaznajomionym z Czarną Magią.

Jeden z najwyższych rangą śmierciożerców pobiegł w ich kierunku, blokując kilka klątw, które poleciały w ich stronę. Wnioskując po jego magii i czarnych tęczówkach, Izar doszedł do wniosku, że był to Snape. A biorąc pod uwagę ogień w jego oczach…

— Teraz możesz powiedzieć, że zginiemy – szepnął do Draco Izar.

Snape gwałtownie chwycił Izara za kołnierz i niezbyt delikatnie podniósł go w powietrze. Same jego oczy były ostre jak brzytwa i całkowicie skupione na Izarze, wysyłając mu grożące śmiercią spojrzenie.

— Wpakowałeś się w niesamowite kłopoty, panie Harrison. – Płonące, onyksowe oczy zwróciły się na Draco i mężczyzna chwycił za kołnierz również i jego. – Ty także, panie Malfoy.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Izar zanim został aportowany, to auror, w twarz którego trafia naprawdę paskudna klątwa.

Izar mógłby przysiąc, że Snape łajał ich ostro nawet wtedy, kiedy się aportowali. Podczas gdy przeciskali się przez czas i przestrzeń, jego głos stał się stłumiony i powolny.

Niestety, gdy brutalnie pchnięto ich na podłogę, nie znajdowali się na zimnym terenie Hogwartu, a chłodnym i twardym terenie… jakichś murów? Izar podniósł się z trudem, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie zwymiotować na czystą i błyszczącą podłogę. W wyniku aportacji okropnie kręciło mu się w głowie. Nie miał jednak szansy, aby całkowicie poskładać się do kupy, bo Snape chwycił go ponownie i pociągnął za sobą za kołnierz przez drzwi pokoju. Izar zmagał się z tym, by nadążyć za długimi krokami swojego nauczyciela i przy tym wszystkim nie zwymiotować.

Draco nie radził sobie równie dobrze. Świat wokół Izara wciąż nieprzyjemnie wirował, ale spośród tego udało mu się usłyszeć odruchy wymiotne i krztuszenie się towarzyszącego mu chłopca.

— Jest mi ciebie żal, panie Malfoy, jeżeli już teraz jesteś osłabiony. Gniew Czarnego Pana sprawi, że dziesięciokroć razy bardziej polubisz aportację.

Izara zaczęła zastanawiać siła, z jaką Snape był w stanie ciągnąć za sobą dwóch nastoletnich chłopców. Musiał ćwiczyć to już na biednych uczniach, których złapał poza łóżkiem po godzinie policyjnej.

Próbował się wyrwać i przyjrzeć swojemu otoczeniu, ale uchwyt Snape’a był bardzo mocny. Nie był w stanie niczego spostrzec, rozjaśnić lub skupić na czymś swojego spojrzenia. Po chwili Izar poczuł, że zbliżają się do wściekłej magii, której źródło znajdowało się w głębi korytarza. I doskonale wiedział, co ona oznaczała…

— Mój Panie – głos Snape’a stał się bardziej uległy. – Udało nam się odzyskać obu tych bezczelnych prostaków.

— _O cholera jasna_ – wyszeptał Draco, wyrażając myśli Izara.

— To dobrze.

Włosy na karku Izara stanęły dęba, zanim znów został brutalnie pchnięty na ziemię. Przez chwilę leżał na niej bez ruchu, po czym zamrugał i otworzył oczy. Dostrzegł w podłodze swoje odbicie i przez długą chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzył. Widział jednak jedynie tylko srebrną maskę śmierciożercy i swoje zmęczone, ale wciąż pełne emocji oczy.

— Zostaw nas, Severusie.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się i odszedł, a Izar słyszał powiewające za nim szaty. Uporczywie nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, próbując się uspokoić.

— Niech ktoś, proszę, oświeci mnie rozsądnym wyjaśnieniem waszego nieodpowiedzialnego i _śmiesznego_ zachowania – syknął Czarny Pan. Jego głos był spokojny, ale Izar nie był głupcem. Czuł jak magia mężczyzny rzuca się na niego, swoją goryczą kłując jego twarz. Nikt się nie odezwał. – Natychmiast – warknął Voldemort.

— My… udaliśmy się do domu Appletona.

Izar uniósł brew, usłyszawszy charakterystyczny głos Peregrine Derricka. Obrócił lekko szuję, po raz pierwszy spoglądając na pokój, w którym się znajdował. Zobaczył, jak wszyscy trzymają się za przedramiona i klęczą przed Czarnym Panem, pochylając głowy. Był tam Dole, a także Derrick, Nott, Daphne, no i oczywiście Draco. Wszyscy trzęśli się przed Voldemortem. Izar był pewien, że robiłby to samo, gdyby nie zmuszał się do zachowania spokoju.

Harrison nie mógł przemóc się, aby spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana, więc zamiast tego odwrócił swoją głowę z powrotem na podłogę.

— To dość oczywiste, Derrick. Dlaczego poszliście do domu tego mężczyzny? Co takiego strzeliło wam do głowy?

— Mój ojciec – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem Nott. – Chciałem pomścić uwięzienie mojego ojca.

— Ach – zgodził się Voldemort. – A czy może przez przypadek nie pomyślałeś o tym, co w ogóle robisz, Nott? Czy aby przez przypadek nie pomyślałeś chociaż o tym, jaki będzie to miało dla mnie wpływ? Zmusiłeś mnie, abym zaczął działać wcześniej, niż tego chciałem. Starannie opracowałem plan swojego publicznego ujawnienia się, a teraz udaremnili mi go moi właśni poplecznicy.

— _Crucio._

Izar spiął się, ale już po chwili rozluźnił, słysząc krzyk Notta. Chłopiec darł się okropnie. Bardzo wysokim i przerażającym głosem. Naprawdę nie mógł znaleźć żadnych innych słów, którymi mógłby to opisać. Słuchanie tego przyprawiało go o ciarki. Izar był niemal w stanie usłyszeć wydobywającą się z Notta rozpacz, która wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że chłopiec wolałby umrzeć, niż doświadczać tego bólu.

Zanim się to skończyło, minęła jakaś minuta czy dwie. Izarowi dzwoniło w uszach od intensywności krzyków Ślizgona. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy miały one również jakiś wpływ na Voldemorta, czy może ten przyzwyczaił się już do nich z biegiem czasu. Istniała też możliwość, że ten dźwięk sprawiał mężczyźnie przyjemność. Właściwie to wcale by się tak bardzo nie zdziwił, gdyby Czarnego Pana bawiły tak ogłuszające krzyki.

Kiedy zaklęcie zostało przerwane, Izar usłyszał ciche skomlenie i łkanie, które wymknęły się przez zmęczone wargi Notta.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy twój plan się powiódł, Nott – kontynuował Voldemort lekkim tonem, jak gdyby wcale nie torturował przed chwilą chłopca niemal do utraty zmysłów. – Udało ci się osiągnąć tak upragnioną zemstę na mężczyźnie, który wysłał twojego ojca do więzienia? Jak tego dokonałeś?

— N-nie… Izar…

Harrison przeklął w myślach. Miał złudną nadzieję, że uda mu się przebrnąć przez to wszystko bez konieczności odzywania się.

— Nie potrafił się na to zdobyć, mój Panie – zaczął cicho Izar. – Ale ten mężczyzna, Appleton, poznał już kilka naszych prawdziwych nazwisk. Dlatego zostałem zmuszony do wyręczenia Notta w zamordowaniu go. – Izar umilkł na moment. Przypuszczał, że najzwyczajniej w świecie powinien wyjawić również całą resztę. Voldemortowi nigdy nie uda się wyciągnąć całej tej historii z tych nieudolnych idiotów. – Zaraz po tym jak zmarł, przybyło Ministerstwo. Cory Appleton musiał poinformować je o naszym przybyciu, kiedy tylko poczuł, że bariery wokół jego domu opadają. Wydostaliśmy się na zewnątrz i już po chwili Derrick i Bole aportowali się z Daphne i Nottem.

— I?

— Draco i ja odpieraliśmy atak, dopóki nie nadeszła pomoc, mój Panie, to wszystko.

Voldemort wydał z siebie zafascynowany pomruk. Dla wszystkich jasne było, że jego charakter był szyderczy.

— Jestem z was _niesamowicie_ zadowolony, Bole, Derrick – przemówił jedwabistym głosem Voldemort. – Zachwyciliście mnie swoją lojalnością. Obaj jesteście na siódmym roku, a jednak uciekliście z podkulonym ogonem, zostawiając piętnasto— i szesnastolatka, aby sami radzili sobie z odpieraniem floty aurorów.

— Mój Panie – powiedział entuzjastycznie Bole. – Myślałem, że Malfoy wie, jak się aportować. Wcześniej twierdził, że to potrafi, więc sądziłem, że może uciec. A Harrison… wszystkowiedząca szla…

Izar wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Czy oni nigdy się nie nauczą, że ich odzywki nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia?

— _Crucio_. – Wesoły chichot Voldemorta zmieszał się z okrzykami Bole’a. – Bawi mnie to, jak kopiesz sobie coraz większy grób. Uznaję również tę sytuację za męczącą. – Mówiąc, Voldemort wciąż podtrzymywał rzuconą na Bole’a klątwę. Krzyki go nie rozpraszały. – Każdy z was dopuścił się aktu nielojalności. Wszystkie rajdy, zastraszenia lub plany, które wiążą się z założeniem maski i szat śmierciożercy powinny zostać zatwierdzone przeze mnie i tylko mnie.

Przerwał zaklęcie i Bole wydał z siebie majaczący szloch.

— Żaden z was nie miał zezwolenia na zaplanowanie własnego ataku. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobicie to ponownie, wasza kara będzie _znacznie_ ostrzejsza i najprawdopodobniej zakończy się śmiercią. Powinniście wiedzieć, że jesteście teraz w mojej niełasce. Z czasem dowiecie się, że wiąże się to z… bardzo nieciekawymi dla was konsekwencjami. Kiedy odczuwam jakiś niepokój i łatwo się złoszczę, mam potrzebę rozładowania swojego gniewu na mugolach lub szlamach. Kiedy żadnego z nich nie ma w moim otoczeniu, wykorzystuję swoją listę niefaworyzorców.

Niefaworyzorców… Nawet nie istniało takie pieprzone słowo.

Draco jęknął obok Izara, w boleśnie oczywisty sposób okazując swoje przerażenie.

— Teraz, na przykład, czuję się… dość zmartwiony. Przypomnijcie mi jeszcze raz, kto jest w mojej niełasce? – mężczyzna niemal mruczał to do siebie w radosny sposób, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że psychicznie znęca się nad wszystkimi klęczącymi u jego stóp uczniami. – Ach tak, Derrick jest jednym z moich niefaworyzorców — zacmokał mężczyzna. – _Crucio._

Jak na razie jeszcze tylko Draco, Daphne i Izar nie zostali _obdarowani_ karą Voldemorta. Czy Czarny Pan w ogóle ukarze ich tego wieczoru? A może każe im ze strachem tego wyczekiwać?

Kiedy kara Derricka została zakończona, Voldemort kontynuował:

— Twój ojciec znajdował się w kręgu najbliższych mi śmierciożerców, Nott – syknął Czarny Pan. – Nie myślisz, że sam pragnąłbym się zemścić? Zemsta smakuje najlepiej na zimno, kiedy czekasz i planujesz ją co do ostatniej kropli krwi. A teraz nigdy już nie będę mógł zemścić się na nim w sposób, na jaki sobie zasłużył. Planowałem nawet pozwolić ci mi towarzyszyć. – Nott pociągnął nosem. Nawet Izar wyczuwał, że ciało chłopca wciąż trzęsło się wskutek efektów wywołanych przez klątwę Voldemorta.

— Zejdźcie mi wszyscy z oczu. – Voldemort wstał, oddalając ich z oburzonym sykiem. – Myślę, że głowa waszego domu już na was czeka. Mogę zapewnić, że zaplanował już kary dla was wszystkich, nawet ciebie, panie Harrison.

— Tak, mój Panie – wypowiedzieli chórem uczniowie.

Izar wstał z podłogi, poświęcając chwilę na uzyskanie równowagi, zanim ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kątem oka spojrzał na dwoje najstarszych uczniów potykających się z każdym krokiem. Starali się jak mogli iść prosto i nie upaść, ale ich kolana i nogi trzęsły się niekontrolowanie. Nott nie miał na tyle szczęścia. Wstał, ale po chwili ponownie runął na podłogę, drżąc w konwulsjach. O dziwo, to Draco pomógł mu w dotarciu do wyjścia.

— Izarze – zawołał Czarny Pan. – Zostań na moment.

Wyczerpane oczy Daphne napotkały jego spojrzenie, kiedy powoli się odwrócił. Podczas całego spotkania Izar ledwie co zerknął na Voldemorta. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu zaczęło kończyć mu się szczęście. Nie rozumiał jednak podstawy swojego lęku spojrzenia na Czarnego Pana. Być może to dlatego, że… nie… to dlatego, że nie chciał zobaczyć głębokiego rozczarowania w tych szkarłatnych oczach.

Kiedy to w ogóle zaczął troszczyć się o to, co Czarny Pan myśli o jego działaniach? Czy to sprawka pierścienia? A może… może zaczął troszczyć się o Czarnego Pana bardziej niż mu się wydawało?

Jego palce podświadomie przesunęły się wzdłuż szat, wyczuwając schowaną w nich siostrzaną różdżkę różdżki Voldemorta. Wciąż znajdowała się w swoim pudełku i była główną atrakcją dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chociaż bez problemu przyznałby, że wysłuchiwanie histerycznych krzyków Bole’a i Derricka również zajmowało dość wysokie miejsce.

— Chodź. Przybliż się.

Izar w końcu uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana.

Pokój, w którym się znajdowali był duży i biały. Kolumny ozdabiały boczne części pomieszczenia, prowadząc w stronę przypominającego piedestał podwyższenia, na którym stał Czarny Pan. Pokój wyglądał trochę jak sala balowa, w której podwyższenie służyło za miejsce, gdzie mogli zjeść goście. Tyle że dzisiaj, zamiast żywności, stał na niej tylko jeden fotel. Fotel Voldemorta.

Izar nie skupiał swojego wzroku na Voldemorcie, ale skutecznie przemieszczał w jego stronę. Zatrzymał się u stop podwyższenia i już miał upaść na kolana, kiedy Voldemort go powstrzymał.

— Nie, bliżej. Chodź tu, obok mojego fotela. Uklęknij.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się oczekująco na krześle. Izar wstrzymał oddech, wkraczając na podwyższenie, a następnie klęknął tuż obok stóp Voldemorta.

— Mój Panie? – zapytał cicho Izar. Nie chciał zabrzmieć zbyt ulegle, ale wiedział, że stąpa już po bardzo cienkim lodzie.

Voldemort pochylił się do przodu, kładąc obie dłonie na szyi Izara. Krukon zesztywniał, czując, jak palce przesuwają się po jego skórze, zanim owijają wokół krawędzi jego maski. Voldemort zdjął ją, ujawniając jego twarz.

— Musiałem zobaczyć, czy to naprawdę ty ukrywasz się pod tą maską – mężczyzna brzmiał na rozbawionego. – Byłeś dzisiaj bardzo cichy i uległy, moje dziecko.

Wzrok grafitowo-zielonych oczu w końcu napotkał szkarłatne. Pozwolił swojej zaciekłości przejąć nieco kontroli, kiedy tylko zauważył uśmieszek, jaki zawitał na twarzy Czarnego Pana w konsekwencji jego zachowania.

— Jestem na twojej liście osób niefaworyzowanych, mój Panie. Nie chciałem ryzykować. Dość beztrosko rozdawałeś dziś wieczorem swoje Cruciatusy. Najlepiej było, bym zachowywał swoje komentarze wyłącznie dla siebie.

Voldemort roześmiał się cicho.

Jego długie paznokcie zostawiły po sobie ślad na brodzie Izara, zanim chwycił mocno jego szczękę, aby nie mógł się wyrwać.

— Czuję się… rozdarty co do twojego udziału w lekkomyślnym planie Notta. – Uśmieszek na twarzy Voldemorta pobladł trochę. – Z jednej strony jestem zachwycony, że bierzesz bardziej aktywny udział w życiu społecznym, wliczając w to śmierciożerców. Nie ma wątpliwości, że to ty byłeś liderem dzisiejszego ataku. Twoje przywództwo bardzo mi się dzisiaj spodobało.

Izar zacisnął szczękę, świadomy dłoni Voldemorta, która ściskała jego brodę.

— Z drugiej, jestem tobą rozczarowany. Myślałem, że raczej podejmiesz działania _przeciwko_ realizacji jego naiwnego planu zemsty. Myślałem, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojego wstrętu do takich… — mężczyzna urwał, jego twarz wykrzywiła się niewdzięcznie. – Nie byłem zadowolony, kiedy usłyszałem, że zniknąłeś wraz z nimi. Jednakże… — kontynuował, pozbywając się rozczarowanego wyrazu twarzy, który zastąpił emocjami, jakie Izar już znał: drwiną i swego rodzaju rozbawieniem. —  Moje uczucia związane z twoim udziałem w tym przedsięwzięciu dotyczą również innej kwestii. – Czarny Pan pochylił się niebezpiecznie blisko. – Jestem podejrzliwy w stosunku do ciebie i powodów, dla których się tego podjąłeś. – Szkarłatne oczy płonęły, wpatrując się w niewinne spojrzenie Izara. – Mógłbym siłą wejść do twojej głowy i wyciągnąć z niej dokładne motywy twojego pójścia z nimi. Ale gdzie tu zabawa? Bawią mnie gierki, w które ze sobą pogrywamy. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim odkryję twoje intencje. W końcu wykonasz kolejny ruch.

Izar wykrzywił usta w uśmieszku i zachichotał cicho, wyraźnie zadowolony. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe z powodu takiego niebezpiecznego igrania sobie z Czarnym Panem, a także sposobu, w jaki ten na niego patrzył i go dotykał.

— Mój Panie, nie masz powodów do podejrzeń. – Choć był to niebezpieczny ruch, wyciągnął do przodu swoją lewą rękę i owinął dłoń wokół rozpostartego nadgarstka mężczyzny. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Izar inicjował kontakt między nimi. – Z drugiej strony, ja jak najbardziej mam prawo kwestionować _twoje_ intencje.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się w zamyśleniu, zanim skierowały się na lewą dłoń Izara. Lub, mówiąc dokładniej, na jej środkowy palec, na którym spoczywał pierścień. Voldemort syknął emocjonująco, kierując wzrok z powrotem na twarz Izara.

— Pierścień, oczywiście. – Okrutny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego wargi. – Jak mogłem zapomnieć?

Nie zapomniał. Doskonale widać to było w jego uśmieszku, w jego oczach. Co za cholerny, arogancki drań.

Voldemort zmarszczył brwi i wolną ręką pociągnął za materiał na dłoni Izara.

— Szkoda, że go zakrywasz. Na razie wyrażę na to zgodę, ale wkrótce nie pozwolę na ukrywanie mojego prawa do roszczeń o ciebie. – Serce Izara zaczęło bić mocniej. – Powiedz mi, Izarze, jak myślisz, z czym wiąże się ten pierścień?

Izar był zdezorientowany przez drapieżnie spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał od Voldemorta. Ta intymność… to  nie było słuszne… prawda?

— Mój Panie – dobiegający od drzwi głos obwieścił swoją obecność.

Izar natychmiast puścił nadgarstek Czarnego Pana, odsuwając się od niego. Voldemort westchnął, zirytowany, ale odwrócił się do Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Tak? – wycedził leniwie. – Wszystko poszło dobrze?

Nie tylko Lucjusz Malfoy stał w drzwiach, było tam również kilku innych najwyższych rangą śmierciożerców. Ich złote maski odbijały się od błyszczących marmurowych płytek, na których stali. Izar zerknął na grupę śmierciożerców i szybko znów założył swoją maskę. Wśród nowoprzybyłych znajdowało się też kilka osób ze srebrnymi maskami, co wskazywało na to, że Voldemort chciał, aby nie tylko jego Wewnętrzny Krąg brał udział w ataku na aurorów.

Wszyscy śmierciożercy stali w pewnym oddaleniu od Czarnego Pana, uważając na to, aby swoją postawą okazać uległość. Tylko Bellatriks szczerzyła szeroko w kącie zęby, skupiając swoje ciemne oczy na Izarze.

— Kilku aurorów jest martwych i zranionych, inni uciekli – poinformował cicho Lucjusz. Jego szare oczy przesunęły się po Izarze, po czym skierowały znów na Czarnego Pana. – Co do naszej strony, z radością mówię, że tylko kilka osób jest rannych, ale nikt nie został porwany ani zabity.

— Wspaniale – pochwalił jedwabistym głosem Voldemort. – Mam rację, Izarze?

Chłopiec pochylił głowę.

— Jak najbardziej, mój Panie.

W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiało kilka parsknięć i Izar zastanawiał się, co, do cholery, było w tym takiego zabawnego. Voldemort poklepał go po głowie, a jego palce wbiły się w nią nieco zbyt mocno, kiedy głaskał jej skórę.

— Znajdź Severusa, Izarze. Powinieneś wracać do Hogwartu. Inaczej ten stary głupiec może zauważyć twoje zniknięcie.

Izar odsunął się od Czarnego Pana tak szybko, jak tylko mógł nie tracąc przy tym wdzięku. Z wysoko podniesioną głową, udał się do wyjścia. Bellatriks napotkała jego wzrok, chichocząc i pieszcząc ustami swoją różdżkę.

— Jak tam twój ukochany _tatusiek_? – W ogóle nie czując przed nią strachu Izar odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie, wpatrując się w nią, kiedy ją mijał.

— Uważaj, Bellatriks – ostrzegł cicho Czarny Pan. – Jestem pewien, że Izar nie dałby ci łatwo za wygraną.

Bellatriks wybuchnęła śmiechem.

Izar z pośpiechem wyszedł z pokoju, zauważając profesora Snape’a i innych uczniów stojących na końcu korytarza.


	19. Część I Rozdział 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę dziękuję wspaniałej **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

— To obrzydliwe. – Wyszeptane słowa rozniosły się echem po małym pomieszczeniu, niemal kilkakrotnie dochodząc do ucha Izara. – Uch, na _brodę_ Merlina, to obrzydliwe.

— Mógłbyś się, proszę, do pieprzonej cholery zamknąć? – warknął Izar. – Powtarzasz to przez całą ostatnią _godzinę_. – Spojrzał na znajdującego się na drugim końcu łazienki Draco, zastanawiając się, dlaczego akurat to ten blondwłosy Ślizgon musiał zostać przydzielony mu do pary. Snape przypisał im obowiązek czyszczenia łazienki na pierwszym piętrze. Przez zeszłe dwa tygodnie była zamknięta z powodu „awarii”, czekając aż Izar i Draco wyczyszczą ją w ramach swojego szlabanu.

— Przysięgam, Izarze – jęknął żałośnie Draco, szorując szczególnie uparty kawałek pod toaletą. Bez magii. Jedynie malutką gąbką z mydłem. – Moje palce zaczynają wyglądać jak suszone śliwki. – Chłopiec wzdrygnął się, jego twarz wykrzywiona była w nieustannym grymasie.

Izar prychnął, szorując pobliże umywalek. Był pewien, że Snape zaczarował łazienkę, aby była potworniejsza niż w rzeczywistości. W każdym jej zakątku zalegała pleśń, brud, kłaki, włosy i… płyny, na które Izar naprawdę nie miał ochoty patrzeć i o których myśleć.

— Przyzwyczajaj się do tego – wycedził Izar. Poczuł, że od tyłu zachodzi go jakieś źródło magii i natychmiast wiedział, że jest to Tom Riddle. – Poza tym, tak właśnie będą wyglądać za kilka lat. – Draco zabiadolił, przerywając pracę, aby znów osuszyć swoje palce.

Drogie buty stukały o podłogę, kiedy mężczyzna wszedł do pomieszczenia. Izar był odwrócony plecami do drzwi, ukryty za wieloma umywalkami, ale nawet z tej odległości był w stanie niemal namacalnie wyczuć rozbawienie Riddle’a.

— No, no, no, kto by pomyślał, że jesteście tacy dobrzy w sprzątaniu – zadumał Riddle. Izar obserwował, jak Draco blednie i prostuje się, próbując odzyskać trochę czystokrwistej godności. – To sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie powinienem rozkazać wam wyczyścić moich sal do tortur. Przydałoby się im porządne szorowanie.

Izar wysunął się zza umywalki, ledwo co unikając dolnej części rury, po czym wysłał mężczyźnie uśmieszek. Kiedy tylko usiadł, oczy Riddle’a skierowały się na niego, poświęcając mu całą uwagę. Krukon wiedział, że jego włosy były w nieładzie, a mugolskie ubrania podarte i brudne. Nie obchodziło go to.

— Szorowanie? Czego niby? Kurzu, bo nie korzystano z nich od… zawsze?

Riddle wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego odpowiedzi, podczas gdy Draco zarumienił się, zbyt zaniepokojony ostrym językiem Izara, aby zareagować jak należy.

— Tak, myślę, że masz rację. Chociaż dobrze byłoby je umyć, zanim zamieszkają w nich moi… goście.

— Chciałbyś podzielić się ich nazwiskami? – Izar ożywił się, kiedy zauważył, że Riddle rzeczywiście planował złapać kilku _gości_ , aby ich potorturować. Wiedział jednak, że prawdopodobnie nie posiada prawdziwych sal do tortur. Riddle był zbyt sadystyczny i okrutny, aby przedłużać pastwienie się nad kimś. Coś mu mówiło, że najchętniej przez kilka minut torturował kogoś do granic wytrzymałości, po czym zaczynał się nudzić i z nim kończył.

— Nie – wycedził Riddle, opierając się o dobrze wyszorowaną ścianę, wciąż obserwując Izara. – Ale z radością poinformuję cię, kiedy znajdą się pod moją opieką. – Jego wzrok przesunął się do cichego i przyglądającego się im Draco. – Powiedz mi, jakie kary dostała reszta?

Draco zesztywniał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle to jemu zadał to pytanie. Izar zdusił w sobie śmiech. Chłopiec był absolutnie przerażony Czarnym Panem. Dziedzic Malfoyów próbował to jednak ukryć, mówiąc w stronę toalet:

— Bole i Derrick muszą gołymi rękami i tylko szczoteczkami do zębów czyścić sowiarnię. – Draco skrzywił się. – Przez miesiąc.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego siódmioroczniakom udało się tak łatwo wywinąć z kary. Owszem, sowiarnia była _bardzo_ rozległa i prawdopodobnie będą mieli po tym bąble i obolałe kolana, ale nie wymagała takiej dokładności.

— Myślę, że wolałbym sprzątać zwierzęce odchody zamiast ludzkich – zauważył cicho, pocierając pod zlewem niewielką plamę o kolorze ciała.

Draco wysłał mu spojrzenie, które wyraźnie dawało do zrozumienia, iż wolałby _w ogóle_ nie sprzątać.

— Greengrass musi czyścić wszystkie toalety dla dziewczyn na pierwszym i drugim piętrze przez trzy tygodnie, a Nott… — Draco urwał, uśmiechając się. – Nott spędził dzień z tym wielkim prostakiem, Hagridem, zbierając czyrakobulwy w Zakazanym Lesie. A jutro ma pójść do profesor Sprout i wyciskać z nich ropę.

Izar prychnął, przypominając sobie pierwsze zadanie i czyrakobulwę, którą musiał znaleźć. To były podłe stworzenia.

Zatrzymał się przy tej upartej plamie na podłodze. Ostrożnie przeniósł nad nią swoją gąbkę. Syknęła na niego, po czym powoli zaczęła od niego odpełzać. Westchnął.

Gazety szalały dzień po ich wyprawie. Izar pamiętał, jak zerknął szybko na pierwszą stronę prenumerowanego przez uczniów Proroka Codziennego, spostrzegając śmierciożerców i aurorów. Dziennikarze określili ich jako grupę terrorystyczną. Ale w końcu poznają kiedyś prawdę. Voldemort nie towarzyszył śmierciożercom podczas tego rajdu, bo po prostu nie chciał afiszować się swoim istnieniem nim _sam_ nie zapragnie, by napisano o tym w gazetach.

Do tego czasu śmierciożercy mieli znów usunąć się w cień. Obawy opinii publicznej w końcu osłabną, a oni ponownie poczują się komfortowo. W końcu Wielka Brytania nie widziała buntu Mrocznych Czarodziei od czasów, kiedy Gellert Grindelwald był u władzy.

Prorok Codzienny odnotował również śmierć Cory’ego Appletona. Zabitego przez klątwę powodującą atak serca, rzuconą przez jednego z tych „terrorystów”. Izar zastanawiał się, czy śmierciożercy czuli się urażeni, że zostali tak błędnie zaszufladkowani.

— Urocze – skomentował Riddle. – I chociaż zgadzam się, że waszej dwójce należy się kara, uważam również, że jak do tej pory całkiem nieźle się spisaliście. – Mężczyzna wysunął różdżkę spod rękawa. Machnął nią szybko i łazienka pozostała bez skazy. Izar zamrugał, a Draco niemal omdlał z ulgi. – Potrzebna mi twoja obecność, panie Harrison. Za mną.

Mężczyzna nie czekał na jego odpowiedź, wychodząc z łazienki. Izar rzucił swoją gąbkę do śmietnika i zamarł w bezruchu. Był zmęczony. Nie sądził, by był w stanie znieść dzisiaj kolejne gierki słowne. Spojrzał w lustro, wpatrując się w zaschnięte mydliny wzdłuż linii swojej szczęki i w swoje rozwichrzone włosy. Ich końcówki kręciły się dzisiaj bardziej niż zwykle ze względu na mokre środowisko, w którym przebywał, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak pieprzony niewieściuch.

Miał podarte jeansy i swoje zużyte, mugolskie trampki. Jego koszula z długimi rękawami była rozdarta na obszyciach, dopełniając całość.

Och tak, wyglądał nadzwyczaj dobrze…

Obracając się, wyszedł z pokoju, ignorując wciąż siedzącego obok toalety oszołomionego i zachwyconego Draco.

— Uważaj, Malfoy, ludzie mogą zacząć myśleć, że w końcu znalazłeś się tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. – Dziedzic Malfoyów wgramolił się na nogi, potykając się przy tym o swoją długą pelerynę.

Izar wyszedł na korytarz, rozglądając się za Czarnym Panem. Większość uczniów była tego weekendu w Hogsmeade, a zatem korytarze były nadzwyczaj spokojne. Nagły ruch przykuł jego uwagę i szybko odwrócił szyję, dostrzegając znikającą za rogiem pelerynę. Izar podążył za nią, jego uderzające o podłogę podarte podeszwy wypełniały powietrze nieprzyjemnym dźwiękiem. Nie potrzebował jednak szat Riddle’a, aby wiedzieć, gdzie ten zmierza. Jedyne, co musiał zrobić, to podążać za jego magiczną sygnaturą.

Schodzili do lochów. Izar zachowywał odpowiednią odległość od Riddle’a, obserwując od tyłu jego doskonałą postawę. Mężczyzna określił jego posturę jako przepełnioną nienawiścią do samego siebie i pewnością siebie… jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Ale Izar podziwiał sposób chodzenia Riddle’a. Nie był bezgranicznie napuszony; zamiast tego arogancki i pewny. A jednak było w nim również trochę czegoś niebezpiecznego. Jak gdyby otulała go Czarna Magia.

Nawet gdy Riddle miał na sobie swój polityczny glamour, Izar wciąż widział ukrywającego się pod jego powierzchnią Czarnego Pana.

Izar patrzył, jak Riddle wchodzi do prywatnych komnat profesora Snape’a. Wahając się, choć tylko przez chwilę, podszedł bliżej. Drzwi były uchylone i widział przez nie siedzącego sztywno na skórzanej kanapie nauczyciela. Na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów wyryte były zmęczone linie, bardziej niż zwykle podkreślając jego starzejące się usta i oczy.

— Wejdź, Izarze, i zamknij za sobą drzwi – rozkazał cicho z pomieszczenia głos Riddle’a.

Izar wszedł do środka, rozglądając się jeszcze raz, kiedy spostrzegł obecność Regulusa. Jego ojciec siedział na kanapie naprzeciwko Snape’a, równie sztywno co Głowa Domu Slytherin. Grafitowe oczy mężczyzny zabłysły upiornie, kiedy przesunęły się po ciele swojego syna. Za każdym razem, gdy Izar widział Regulusa, ten bardzo uważnie mu się przyglądał, zupełnie jak gdyby nie mógł uwierzyć, że Izar rzeczywiście istnieje.

Riddle wysunął się z cieni, kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, a jego ręka wskazała Izarowi miejsce obok jego ojca.

— Usiądź.

Wiedząc, że lepiej się z tym nie kłócić, Izar mozolnie opadł na kanapę. Miał wrażenie, że wie, do czego to zmierza. Ale czy był na to gotowy? Tak. Wierzył, że tak.

— Niestety nie jestem tu dzisiaj, Regulusie, Severusie, aby was ukarać. Zamiast tego pragnę poświęcić wam całą swoją uwagę. Czas na waszą karę przyjdzie później, gdy nie będą mi w niej przeszkadzać żadne bariery. – Szata Riddle’a przesunęła się po podłodze, kiedy ruszył w stronę kominka. – Zwłaszcza Izar ma takie samo prawo co ja, aby wysłuchać tej… _urzekającej_ historii o tobie i tej szlamie.

Izar przełknął ślinę, opanowując wyraz swojej twarzy, nim zwrócił swoje ciało w stronę Regulusa. Dość często przebywał on ostatnio w zamku. Było to spowodowane Syriuszem, czy może…? Wzrok Izara przesunął się na Snape’a i chłopiec zadumał się. Czy to z powodu profesora Snape’a? Nauczyciel był dziwnie spięty, a jego wzrok przesuwał się po wszystkim, byle nie spocząć na Regulusie.

I chociaż jego ojciec _nie_ był poszukiwany przez rząd, był uznawany za martwego. Czy Regulus udał się już do Ministerstwa, aby ogłosić swoje istnienie? W dniu morderstwa Appletona w gabinecie Syriusza wspominał coś o wyprostowaniu spraw w Ministerstwie Magii. Ale Izar nie czuł się wtedy na tyle dobrze, aby naprawdę go słuchać i nie pomyślał, aby o to zapytać.

A teraz, gdy Voldemort wiedział, że Regulus żyje, ten mógł bez przeszkód poruszać się po czarodziejskim świecie. Dlaczego więc tracił czas w Hogwarcie?

— Mogę prosić o pozwolenie, aby mówić otwarcie do mojego syna, mój Panie? – zapytał Regulus Czarnego Pana. Riddle w odpowiedzi pochylił potwierdzająco głowę.

Po drugiej stronie pokoju profesor Snape poszarzał trochę, jak gdyby nie miał ochoty roztrząsać spraw przeszłości.

— To dość prosta i klarowna historia – rozpoczął Regulus. Jego oczy spoczywały na twarzy Izara i już po chwili obrócił w stronę swojego syna całe swoje ciało. Wyglądało na to, że wolał zwracać się do Izara niż do Czarnego Pana. – Podczas naszej nauki w Hogwarcie, Lily była czarującą, piękną i bardzo mądrą dziewczyną.

Severus skinął krótko głową, zgadzając się z nim. Izar uniósł brew, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na Regulusa.

— Kiedy przybyłem do Hogwartu, byłem rok niżej niż Severus i Lily. Była Gryfonką, a ja i Severus Ślizgonami. Syriusz i James Potter, wraz z kilkoma innymi przyjaciółmi, byli na roku Lily – wszyscy, oczywiście, w Gryffindorze. Grupa Jamesa Pottera znęcała się nad Severusem. Zanim udałem się do Hogwartu, moi rodzice odpowiednio mnie wychowali. Nienawidziłem Jasnej Strony, mugoli i szlam, i innych Gryfońskich rzeczy. Chciałem napawać ich dumą, zwłaszcza że rozczarowanie wywołane przez przydzielenie Syriusza do Gryffindoru spowodowało, iż stali się mi bardziej przychylni.

Regulus urwał na chwilę, uśmiechając się lekko do Izara.

— I gdy w końcu przybyłem do Hogwartu, znienawidziłem ich wszystkich jeszcze bardziej za to, jak okrutnie dręczyli Severusa. Był w końcu jednym z moich węży… Natychmiast poczułem do niego sympatię i próbowałem chronić go na tyle, na ile byłem w stanie. Chwilami mi go przypominasz, Izarze. Severus po prostu chciał, aby zostawiono go w spokoju. Dzieci mogą być jednak bardzo okrutne. I _nienawidziłem_ mojego brata za to, jakim był idiotą.

Regulus urwał, patetyczny wyraz przemknął szybko przez jego twarz. Izar kątem oka przyjrzał się obojętnej i ostrej twarzy Snape’a. To, co powiedział Regulus, było zrozumiałe. Izar był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Snape’a dręczonego niemiłosiernie jako dziecko podczas swoich dni w Hogwarcie. Izar uważał go za kogoś silnego, zdystansowanego i tajemniczego – i prawdopodobnie w młodości był taki sam. A dzieci nigdy za bardzo nie lubiły samotników.

— Ze względu na moją relację z Severusem zostałem przedstawiony Lily Evans – szlamie, z którą bezustannie flirtował i uznawał za swoją James Potter. Najwyraźniej Severus i Lily znali się już od dawna, jeszcze zanim przybyli do Hogwartu. Dorastali w tej samej mugolskiej okolicy i zostali przyjaciółmi. I nawet po przyjeździe do zamku wciąż spotykali się ze sobą w tajemnicy, aby się razem pouczyć lub ze sobą porozmawiać. Severus okazał mi sporo zaufania, mówiąc mi o Lily. W końcu rodzina Blacków jest znana z tego, że gardzi wszystkim, co mugolskie. Niechętnie zdecydowałem się spotkać Lily… — Regulus wyglądał na zniesmaczonego samym sobą. – I zadurzyłem się w niej.

Izar przesunął się niespokojnie. Za żadne skarby nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie zadurzenia się w _szlamie_. Zbyt wiele łączyło je z mugolami, których szczerze nienawidził.

— Wiem, co sobie myślisz, mój synu. – Regulus wysłał mu uśmiech. – Czułem to samo. Tyle że ona była _genialna_. A przynajmniej jej umysł. Mogłem się z nim utożsamiać. Spędziliśmy godziny na dyskutowaniu o dobrych i złych stronach Czarnej Magii i różnych właściwościach czarów z zakresu Zaklęć i Transmutacji. Byliśmy najlepszymi uczniami w naszych klasach… nic dziwnego, że twój umysł okazał się genialny, Izarze. Pochodzisz od dwóch mądrych ludzi. I chociaż ani ja, ani Lily nie byliśmy geniuszami, byliśmy inteligentni, gdy chodziło o magię.

— Schodzisz z tematu, Black – wycedził Snape, wciąż wpatrując się w tlący się przed nim ogień.

Regulus, wciąż spoglądając na Izara, uśmiechnął się lekko na ton Snape’a.

— Lily miała w sobie również trochę ślizgońskiej przebiegłości. Byłem odurzony, całkowicie nią zaabsorbowany. Ale, oczywiście, bałem się, co powiedzieliby o tym moi rodzice. To było mniej więcej wtedy, gdy wyparli się Syriusza.

— Wyparli? – Izar uniósł brwi. – Dlaczego?

Grafitowe oczy Regulusa zerknęły na milczącego Voldemorta.

— Miał zbyt bliskie powiązania z Potterami i zrzekł się sposobów Czarnego Pana. Uciekł tego dnia i zamieszkał z Jamesem. Mając to na uwadze byłem zdeterminowany, aby zatrzymać moją fascynację Lily w tajemnicy. Dopiero w czasie jej siódmego, a mojego szóstego roku nauki odwzajemniła moje uczucia, chociaż z dystansem. Chodziły plotki, że była już z Jamesem Potterem. – Regulus wyglądał na zawstydzonego samym sobą. – To wtedy stałem się głupcem, przez którego znalazłem się w swojej obecnej pozycji, Izarze. Proszę… Byłem młody i zaślepiony przez chorą miłość. Byłem głupi.

Izar opuścił wzrok na dłoń, która pojawiła się na jego kolanie. Wiedział, że ojciec prosi go o zrozumienie. Był niemal w stanie _wyczuć_ jego zażenowanie tym, co ma wkrótce powiedzieć.

— Jestem pewien, że nie jesteś już tym samym człowiekiem, którym byłeś piętnaście lat temu – odpowiedział szczerze Izar. Człowiek uczył się na własnych błędach. – Jestem pewien, że piętnaście lat życia w ukryciu wystarczyło, abyś uświadomił sobie, jakie błędy popełniłeś.

Regulus uśmiechnął się, jego palce zacisnęły się na kolanie Izara.

— Dziękuję.

Snape spoglądał na nich ze swojego krzesła, blask ognia podkreślał ostre rysy jego twarzy.

— Myślę, że możesz powrócić do opowiadania historii ze swojego siódmego roku nauki – skomentował Snape. – Tej części o twoim _wycofaniu się_.

— Musisz jeszcze bardziej mi to utrudniać, Severusie? – zapytał cicho Regulus. – Wiem, jakie błędy popełniłem. Już cię za nie przeprosiłem.

Izar uniósł na to brew. Pomiędzy Regulusem i Severusem zdecydowanie było coś _więcej_ , niż ci się do tego przyznawali. Sprzeczali się między sobą, jak gdyby Izara i Voldemorta w ogóle nie było w pomieszczeniu. Krukon spojrzał przez ramię na stojącego w pobliżu cieni Riddle’a. Jego twarz była przez nie w połowie ukryta, natomiast widoczna jej część przyglądała się ze znużeniem wszystkiemu, co się działo.

Regulus syknął pod nosem i odwrócił się z powrotem do Izara.

— Podczas mojego siódmego roku bardzo brakowało mi Lily i Severusa, którzy skończyli już swoją edukację. Podczas gdy ja byłem w szkole, Severus stał się śmierciożercą i członkiem Zakonu Feniksa.

Izar zachichotał cicho.

— Zakonu Feniksa?

— Zakon Feniksa to grupa Dumbledore’a, tajna organizacja działająca przeciw siłom Ciemnej Strony – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Snape. – Zostałem podwójnym szpiegiem dla Czarnego Pana.

Izar uważał to za niezwykle zabawne. Obrócił swoją głowę w stronę Voldemorta. Kiedy mężczyzna odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, wyglądał jakby z trudem próbował ukryć uśmieszek. – Więc, w zasadzie, Zakon to stworzona przez Dumbledore’a wersja śmierciożerców?

— Oczywiście – doszedł go z ciemności głos Riddle’a.

Izar znów zwrócił się w stronę Regulusa, zauważając, że ten oceniająco przygląda się jego interakcji z Czarnym Panem. Po chwili jego ojciec kontynuował spokojnie:

— W czasie mojego siódmego roku dostałem również osobiste zaproszenie do pracy w Ministerstwie Magii, w Departamencie Tajemnic.

— Zostałeś Niewymownym? – wyszeptał Izar. Jak bardzo w ogóle było to możliwe? Aby oboje jego rodzice byli Niewymownymi, o czym w ogóle nie wiedział, kiedy akceptował swoje własne zaproszenie do pracy w tym departamencie?

— Tak. – Regulus skinął krótko głową. – Zaakceptowałem tę posadę, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że w tym samym departamencie pracuje Lily. Pracowałem w…

— Sali Śmierci – domyślił się ironicznie Krukon.

— Izar – rozpoczął powoli Riddle – również jest Niewymownym. – Harrison wysłał Czarnemu Panu gniewne spojrzenie. Nie chciał powiedzieć o tym Regulusowi. Ani Snape’owi. Pragnął, by wiedza o jego statusie Niewymownego pozostała wyłącznie między Voldemortem, Dumbledore’em i tymi, z którymi pracował. Chociaż domyślał się, że Regulus w końcu i tak by się o tym dowiedział.

Black zamarł, jego grafitowe oczy stały się nawet jeszcze chłodniejsze niż wcześniej.

— Już? No, no, czasy naprawdę się zmieniły, skoro zaledwie _dzieci_ stają się już niewolnikami. – Głowa rodu Blacków spojrzała ostentacyjnie na Voldemorta. – W której Sali pracujesz? – zapytał Izara.

— Żadnej – przyznał niechętnie chłopiec. – Zacząłem w zeszłym roku i przydzielili mnie na całe lato do składania Zmieniaczy Czasu. – Powrócił myślami do tego niekończącego się zadania. Miał nadzieję, że w nadchodzące wakacje nie będzie musiał znów przez to wszystko przechodzić. – Ale, podobnie jak ty, jestem zainteresowany Salą Śmierci.

— Ale nie wiedziałeś jej jeszcze, prawda? – zapytał chłodno Regulus. Po przyjrzeniu się wyrazowi twarzy Izara, mężczyzna chwycił go za ramiona. – Widziałeś ją? Twoja własna matka tam pracuje, musiałeś się na nią natknąć. Ale w Świńskim Łbie powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy się z nią nie spotkałeś.

— Skłamałem – powiedział Izar z takim chłodem, jaki widział w oczach swojego ojca. – Co miałem powiedzieć? Że moja własna matka zupełnie mnie zignorowała? Udawała, że nigdy wcześniej mnie nie spotkała? – zapytał gorzko chłopiec. – Nie żebym coś przeciwko temu miał, porzuciła mnie w mugolskim sierocińcu. Chociaż wydawała się dość podekscytowana możliwością zaciągnięcia mnie w pobliże Zasłony. – Przypomniał sobie, jak dziwnie upierała się, aby jej pomógł. Zgodził się, ze względu na Zasłonę. Do dnia dzisiejszego wciąż bardzo ją podziwiał. Jej piękno… jej tajemniczość…

Szklana lampa stojąca niedaleko Regulusa roztrzaskała się na kawałki, a dłonie na ramionach Izara zacisnęły się z jeszcze większą siłą.

— Nie zrobiła tego… — splunął okrutnie.

Izar nie przestał panować nad spokojnym wyrazem swojej twarzy, chociaż poczuł, że żołądek zaciska mu się lekko w strachu. Nigdy nie widział Regulusa od tej strony. I, szczerze mówiąc, Izar nigdy nie myślał, że jego ojciec posiada w sobie choć krztynę okrucieństwa. Wiedział, że Regulus został wychowany w nienawiści do mugoli i kulcie Czarnej Magii, ale widok jak czysta nienawiść opanowuje rysy jego twarzy był jak uderzenie w policzek. Jego ojciec był Mroczny. Izar był zachwycony tą stroną Regulusa. Sprawiała, że zapragnął wiedzieć, do czego ten byłby zdolny na polu bitwy.

Zwykle oczy Blacka były wyraziste, zwłaszcza w otoczeniu ciemnych rzęs. Ale kiedy był zły, niemal dosłownie się żarzyły.

— Co za szlamowata _suka_ – warknął Regulus, pochylając się ku Izarowi. – Co się tam wydarzyło? Tego dnia? Gdy byłeś blisko Zasłony, co zaszło? Oczywiście słyszałeś głosy, nawet jeśli nie byłeś jeszcze świadkiem niczyjej śmierci. Blackowie są dość wrażliwi na śmierć. Ale czy wydarzyło się coś jeszcze? To bardzo ważne, abyś powiedział mi prawdę, Izarze – mężczyzna mówił szybko, obsesyjnie.

Jak gdyby doskonale wiedział, co się wydarzyło.

— Nie – skłamał cicho Harrison, sztywniejąc pod mocnym uściskiem Regulusa. – Tak jak powiedziałeś, słyszałem jedynie głosy. – Regulus wyglądał, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

— To kłamliwe, szelmowskie dziecko – zacmokał z dezaprobatą Voldemort, obserwując ich spośród cieni.

Oczy Regulusa rozszerzyły się. Jego gniew zniknął jednak równie szybko, co się pojawił, zastąpiony lodowatym szokiem. Izar wyszarpnął się z uścisku ojca, obracając ze złością na Czarnego Pana. Zignorował zaniepokojony i przerażony wzrok Blacka, bo sprawiał, że ogarniała go groza.

— A ty po czyjej jesteś pieprzonej stronie? – zapytał Izar ostro Czarnego Pana. Niezmiernie irytowali go przyglądający się mu bardzo uważnie Snape i Regulus.

— Obaj jesteście na mojej liście „niefaworyzorców” – drażnił się z nim słodkim głosem Czarny Pan. Izar prychnął szyderczo. I znów to _cholerne_ słowo. – Jestem po prostu ciekawy, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

— Donikąd – wtrącił szybko Regulus, którego twarz stała się nieczytelna niczym kamień. – Ta rozmowa jest skończona. Mówisz, ze słyszałeś tylko głosy za Zasłoną? – Regulus skinął na swojego syna, zanim ten mógłby odpowiedzieć. – Dobrze. Ufam twoim słowom, Izarze.

Oczy zarówno Harrisona, jak i Voldemorta zwęziły się na tę nagłą zmianę w postawie Regulusa. Po drugiej stronie pokoju Snape potrząsnął głową na zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. Również dla Mistrza Eliksirów nagła zmiana nastawienia Regulusa była całkowicie oczywista.

Izara ogarnęła ciekawość, ale nie chciał, by wszyscy w pokoju wiedzieli, dlaczego ta Zasłona była taka wyjątkowa. Nie pragnął też powiedzieć nikomu, co wtedy zaszło. Coś mu mówiło, że Regulus nie chciał, aby Czarny Pan to usłyszał. Chociaż jego ciekawość z pewnością została już wzbudzona. A jeśli tak było, nie można już było jej poskromić. Niemniej jednak, Voldemort milczał. Zniknął znowu w cieniu, zaskakując Izara swoim poddaniem się.

Dlaczego?

Istniała możliwość, że Czarny Pan nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia, jakby błagał Regulusa o spełnienie swojej zachcianki. Czarny Pan nie błagał. On żądał. Dlaczego więc Riddle po prostu nie zażądał, aby Regulus mu o tym powiedział? Dlaczego go nie zastraszył?

Coś mu mówiło, że Riddle cieszył się myślą o dowiedzeniu się tego na własną rękę.

— Severus wiódł własne życie, Lily rozpoczęła swoje, a ja musiałem dokończyć swój ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie – kontynuował spokojnie Regulus, powoli znów się rozluźniając. Izar był jednak na tyle spostrzegawczy, że wciąż był w stanie dostrzec duże napięcie w postawie swojego ojca. Mężczyzna nie skończył jeszcze tematu Zasłony. – Moja obsesja na punkcie Lily spowodowała, że zacząłem dystansować się od tego, co naprawdę miało znaczenie.

Na te słowa Regulus spojrzał na Snape’a. Mistrz Eliksirów zręcznie uniknął kontaktu wzrokowego, chociaż nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby wcześniej to przećwiczył.

— Kiedy ukończyłem szkołę, pomimo ostrzeżeń Severusa pobiegłem prosto do Lily. – Izar wciąż przyglądał się swojemu nauczycielowi. – Severus powiedział mi, że powinienem zachować wokół niej ostrożność. Twierdził, że w ciągu tego roku bardzo się zmieniła. Wstąpiła do Zakonu i zaczęła częściej spotykać się z Albusem Dumbledore’em. Severus uważał, że w jakiś sposób nią manipulowano. Nie mogłem mu uwierzyć. – Regulus potrząsnął głową. – Myślałem, że chce Lily dla siebie… Tak bardzo się myliłem. – Głos mężczyzny stał się nieszczęśliwy i Izar wyczuł napięcie.

Jego wargi wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku.

Czyżby wyczuwał… romans? Między… Nie…

— Po kilku dniach pracy z Lily dostrzegłem różnicę. Jakaś część mnie pragnęła ją zostawić, skoro moja obsesja zaczęła powoli znikać. Próbowała mnie jednak od tego odwieść. Twierdziła, że po prostu cieszy się, że znów widzi mnie po tak długim czasie. Była również w krótkiej separacji z Potterem i nim się zorientowałem, wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko i… krótko mówiąc, zostałeś poczęty w Sali Śmierci.

Izar syknął, krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem.

— Mogę wybaczyć ci bycie takim idiotą, ale _nie_ będę _tego_ słuchać.

Regulus zachichotał, szczerząc szeroko zęby.

— Ty, moje dziecko, jesteś błogosławieństwem. Nigdy nawet nie myśl, że nie byłeś przeze mnie mile widziany. Nie mogę, oczywiście, mówić w imieniu Lily. – Wszelka radość zniknęła z twarzy Regulusa. – Jej manipulacje rozpoczęły się w dniu, gdy zacząłem z nią pracować. Miała mnie na haczyku, kiedy tylko wszedłem przez te drzwi. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że… wykorzystała nas obu tak beztrosko.

— O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Izar, niezmiernie zaskoczony chaotycznym sposobem mówienia Regulusa.

— Wykorzystała cię, aby dostać się do mnie lub, mówiąc dokładniej, aby dostać się do Czarnego Pana. – Regulus wyglądał na zażenowanego. – Wiedziała, że od zawsze pragnąłem mieć rodzinę. A już szczególnie chciałem mieć syna, co ona wykorzystała do swoich własnych celów. – Regulus zamrugał i skrzywił się. – Była świadoma również, że moja rodzina czci Czarną Magię i Czarnego Pana, Lorda Voldemorta. I chociaż w tamtym czasie nie byłem oznaczony, wiedziała, że jestem zainteresowany przyłączeniem się do niego.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy i Izar zastanawiał się, czy Regulus czuł się niekomfortowo, opowiadając to przed Czarnym Panem.

— Pewnego dnia przyszła do mnie, zachmurzona i przygnębiona. To wtedy powiedziała mi, że jest w ciąży z naszym dzieckiem. Byłem oczywiście zachwycony. Ale ona nie. Wyraziła swoje obawy dotyczące mojego udziału w działaniach Czarnego Pana. Jak mieliśmy wychować bezpiecznie dziecko, skoro taki okrutny i podły mężczyzna był gotów nim manipulować? Więc, niechętnie, zgodziłem się nie przyjąć Znaku.

— I jak się w związku z tym czułeś? – zapytał Izar.

Regulus uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Jestem Mroczny, Izarze. Zawsze _będę_ Mroczny. Ale bez wahania porzuciłbym swoje przekonania, aby uchronić cię przed niebezpieczeństwem. I to w ten sposób zwabiła mnie do szukania… — urwał, kierując wzrok na ukrywającą się w cieniach postać Czarnego Pana.

— Możesz kontynuować. Ufam Izarowi – przekonał go Voldemort. – A jestem pewien, że Severus już wie.

Ufam. Co za _śmieszne_ słowo padające z ust Czarnego Pana.

— Przekonała mnie, abym poszukał w skarbcu Bellatriks w Banku Gringitta horkruksa Czarnego Pana. W tamtym czasie nie wiedziałem, jaki jest ważny.

Izar wyprostował się, natychmiast zaintrygowany.

— Horkruksa – szepnął z podziwem Izar. Snape zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc. Na to wyglądało, że jednak nie znał okoliczności zdrady Regulusa. – Horkruks – powtórzył Izar z myślą o swoim nauczycielu – to obiekt, którego ktoś używa do przechowywania części swojej duszy. Czarodziej rozdziera swoją duszę i umieszcza ją w wybranym przedmiocie, takim jak na przykład biżuteria. Jeżeli jego fizycznie ciało „umrze”, on tak naprawdę nigdy nie zginie, jeśli ma horkruksa, który przywiązuje go do ziemi. To naprawdę Czarna Magia… – Urwał, gdy zauważył spoglądające na niego trzy pary oczu. – Co? – zapytał, nieco speszony.

— Gdzie dostałeś w swoje ręce książkę o czymś takim? – zapytał go cicho Regulus z nutą groźby. – Masz zaledwie piętnaście lat.

Izar spojrzał w górę z frustracją. Kiedy w końcu zrozumieją, że nie jest przeciętnym piętnastolatkiem? Kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że przez lata mógł liczyć tylko na siebie?

— Również chciałbym się tego dowiedzieć – dodał jedwabistym głosem profesor Snape.

— Jest taka książka w Dziale Zakazanym – oświadczył chłodno Izar. – Jest w niej naprawdę niewiele, tak naprawdę tylko krótko o tym wspomina. – Bronił się. – Co mówiłeś? – Skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na Regulusa. – Lily przekonała cię, abyś poszukał horkruksa Czarnego Pana w skarbcu Bellatriks. Zakładam, że jako dziedzic rodu Blacków miałeś dostęp do majątku każdego członka rodziny. Ale Bellatriks złapała cię na gorącym uczynku i powiedziała o wszystkim Czarnemu Panu, który z kolei zdał sobie sprawę, że poszukujesz najbardziej cennego dla niego przedmiotu.

Regulus skinął głową, jego oczy cicho mówiły Izarowi, że nie zapomniał o książce, w której ten czytał na temat horkruksów. Izar doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że Regulus będzie rodzicem, którego trudno będzie oszukać. Mężczyzna nie zapominał łatwo.

— Tak, w skrócie. Dopiero kiedy przyłapała mnie Bellatriks, poznałem prawdziwe znaczenie przedmiotu, którego szukałem. Lily przyznała, że był to jeden z siedmiu horkruksów Czarnego Pana.

Izar zamrugał, po czym parsknął.

Siedmiu horkruksów? To było niemożliwe. No cóż, dla _Voldemorta_. Gdyby Czarny Pan rzeczywiście siedmiokrotnie podzielił swoją duszę, byłby kompletnie szalony. Dlaczego Dumbledore wierzył, że Voldemort ma siedem horkruksów? Czy dyrektor nie wiedział, że Voldemort byłby szalonym idiotą, gdyby jego dusza została rozdarta tak wiele razy?

Cóż… im dłużej Izar nad tym myślał, tym bardziej zaczynał wierzyć, że Dumbledore nie posiadał _żadnej_ wiedzy na temat horkruksów. Mężczyzna wierzył pewnie, że Voldemort był Mroczny _z powodu_ horkruksów. Mógł być przekonany, że okrutna natura Voldemorta, polegająca na zabijaniu i torturowaniu, jest _spowodowana_ horkruksami. Dumbledore mógł mieć ogólną wiedzę na temat mrocznych artefaktów, ale prawdopodobnie nie rozumiał Czarnej Magii w taki sposób jak Izar.

Lub może było tak również dlatego, że Voldemort _chciał_ , aby Dumbledore wierzył, że stworzył siedem horkruksów?

Izar spojrzał przez pokój na Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna przyłożył palec do ust, jego oczy błyszczały. Zatem miał rację. Voldemort chciał, aby jego wrogowie wierzyli, że ma siedem horkruksów. Być może nawet chciał, aby kilku wybranych popleczników szeptało o tym za jego plecami. Izar nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby w rzeczywistości Czarny Pan nie posiadał _żadnych_ horkruksów.

Ale co w takim razie zapewniało mu nieśmiertelność? No chyba że nie był nieśmiertelny…

— Byłem wściekły na Lily, kiedy powiedziała mi, jak ważny był ten przedmiot – zaczął znów Regulus, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie na Izara. – Powiedziałem jej, że nie mogę dłużej jej pomagać, że nie mogę ponownie zdradzić Czarnego Pana. Wtedy właśnie załamała się i zaczęła płakać. – Regulus uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. – Przez łzy wyznała mi, że manipulowała mną pod namową Dumbledore’a. Powiedziała mi, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie nosiła żadnego dziecka i że to wszystko było kłamstwem.

Izar skrzywił się.

— Oczywiście wygląda na to, że po części skłamała. Ale wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem. Czułem się tak zdradzony przez kogoś, komu ufałem, że uciekłem. Zrujnowałem swoje życie. Mężczyzna, któremu od zawsze pragnąłem służyć teraz na mnie polował i nie miałem gdzie się udać. Severus przyszedł do mnie jako moja ostatnia nadzieja, ale okazało się, że został wysłany, aby mnie zabić. Początkowo myślałem, że to zrobi… ale powiedział mi, bym uciekł tak daleko, jak tylko jestem w stanie, podczas gdy on sfałszuje moją śmierć… — Regulus pokręcił głową, wlepiając wzrok w ziemię. – Straciłem z _jej_ powodu piętnaście lat. Straciłem z _jej_ powodu piętnaście ważnych lat życia mojego syna. Zostawiła cię w _mugolskim_ sierocińcu. – Regulus potrząsnął znowu głową, spoglądając na Izara poprzez ciężkie kosmyki swoich ciemnych włosów. – Nie rozumiem jej motywów, Izarze. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię nie zatrzymała i nie próbowała okłamać Pottera, że jesteś jego synem.

— To prawie tak, jakby czuła się winna – skomentował z zamyśleniem Izar. Regulus miał rację. Dlaczego Lily go nie zatrzymała? Wychowała w Jasnej Stonie i zaklęciem glamour sprawiła, by wyglądał na należącego do Jamesa?

— Wyrzuty sumienia – zgodził się spokojnie Voldemort.

— Lily _Potter_ nigdy nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia z powodu tego, co zrobiła. – Snape podniósł się ze spokojem. – Być może przeżyła krótką chwilę niepewności, którą chwilę powrotu do starej Lily Evans, kiedy usłyszała, że Regulus został zabity z powodu tego, do czego go namówiła. Być może to jest właśnie powód, dla którego umieściła Izara w sierocińcu. Nie mogła znieść, że codziennie przez całe życie przypominałby jej o tym, co zrobiła Regulusowi.

Nauczyciel urwał i zaczął przechadzać się w tą i z powrotem.

— Lily Potter nigdy nie była publicznie widziana _w ciąży_. Wierzę, że ukryła ją przed swoim mężem w taki sam sposób, w jaki ukryła ją przed Dumbledore’em.  Dyrektor nie wiedział, w jaki sposób Lily szantażowała Regulusa, aby poszukał horkruksa. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu zdaję sobie sprawę, że zniknęła na miesiąc, zanim Izar się urodził, a potem wróciła przygnębiona i nieszczęśliwa. Spotkania Zakonu zaczęły odbywać się coraz rzadziej i Lily po prostu _zniknęła_. Stare przywiązanie do Pottera zaczęło się rozpadać, a jego małżeństwo z Lily zdecydowanie okazało się nie być takie zadawalające.

— Uważasz, że targały nią wyrzuty sumienia? – zapytał ponownie Izar. Brzmiało to tak, jak gdyby kobieta czuła się rozdarta z powodu tego, co zrobiła. Ale jednak… to przecież nie miało znaczenia…

— To nie ma znaczenia – splunął Regulus. – To, co zrobiła jest niewybaczalne. Gdyby naprawdę czuła się winna, Izarze, spojrzałaby ci prosto w oczy i powiedziała, że jest twoją matką. Wróciłaby do sierocińca, aby prawidłowo cię wychować. Była jednak zbyt tchórzliwa, aby zmierzyć się ze swoimi błędami i zamiast tego postanowiła pozostać w ukryciu. – Regulus podniósł palec, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Nie zapomnijmy również, że zaczyna być coraz bardziej aktywna. Usłyszała, że żyję. Zobaczymy, jak to teraz rozegra.

Izar nie odzywał się. Musiał być ze sobą szczery i przyznać, że usłyszenie o tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się tyle lat temu, przysporzyło mu ulgę. Czuł również pewne rozczarowanie, dowiedziawszy się, że został użyty jako materiał do szantażu mającego na celu zaangażowanie jego ojca w próbę obalenia Voldemorta. Ale to pomogło mu w lepszym zrozumieniu Regulusa.

I chociaż naprawdę mu się to nie podobało, poczuł współczucie i sympatię względem swojego ojca.

Regulus zawsze go chciał. A przynajmniej tak twierdził. I Regulus poświęcił dla niego swoje stanowiska i przekonania. Miał w Wielkiej Brytanii własne życie i musiał zostawić je za sobą tylko dlatego, że zaufał niewłaściwie osobie, że trzymał się nadziei o posiadaniu rodziny. Piętnaście lat spędzonych w Rosji, bez ustanku w odosobnieniu, rozpaliłoby w Izarze żądzę odwetu. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Regulus będzie próbował dokonać należnej mu na Lily zemsty.

I co dziwne, Izar nie był w stanie zmusić się do martwienia się o życie swojej matki.

— Mój Panie – wyszeptał Regulus, przerywając ciszę. – Pragnę wyrazić swoją wdzięczność za twoje miłosierdzie. Wiem, że nie zasłużyłem na nie po tym, co zrobiłem. – Nie zasłużył. I Izar był zdumiony, że Czarny Pan zachował go przy życiu.

 _Pod warunkiem przyjęcia pierścienia_ – syknął mu złośliwie głos w głowie. Regulus żył ze względu na pierścień, który znajdował się teraz na palcu Krukona.

Voldemort w końcu wysunął się z cienia, okrutny uśmieszek zdobił jego twarz.

— Możesz dziękować za to swojemu synowi, Black. – Regulus pochylił głowę. – Wciąż jestem ci jednak winien Crucio i mam nadzieję, że zdołasz je przetrwać. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Kiedy czas na to pozwoli, zostaniesz odpowiednio wcielony w szeregi śmierciożerców. Coś mi mówi, że lepiej będzie, jeśli w ciągu nachodzących miesięcy twoje przedramię pozostanie _czyste_.

Izar uniósł brew w stronę Czarnego Pana.

— Sądzisz, że Ministerstwo będzie przesłuchiwać Regulusa?

Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy przeniosły się z Blacka na Izara.

— Jestem tego pewien.

Izar zesztywniał. Jeśli plotki o tym, że Regulus żyje się rozprzestrzenią, Lily może stać się niespokojna i zechcieć wykorzystać Regulusa jako śmierciożercę — poplecznika Ciemnej Strony.

— Ale przecież nawet nie wiedzą czego szukać. Ministerstwo… lub aurorzy, jeśli zobaczą Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu, mogą po prostu pomyśleć, że to zwykły tatuaż. W oczach opinii publicznej nie istnieje jeszcze _żaden_ Lord Voldemort, żadni śmierciożercy.

— Och, moje dziecko – syknął Voldemort. – Dumbledore znajdzie sposób na skazanie twojego ojca, jeśli na jego ramieniu będzie Mroczny Znak, uwierz mi.

Izar umilkł, wierząc mu na słowo.

Czarny Pan stał przed nim. Długie paznokcie niemal czule przesunęły się po konturach jego twarzy.

— Kiedy już skończysz rozmawiać z Regulusem, spotkaj się ze mną w pobliżu biblioteki. Musimy przedyskutować kilka spraw. Prywatnie. – Mężczyzna rzucił sugestywne spojrzenie na przepełnionego cynizmem Blacka, którego wyraźnie rozproszyła bliska obecność Voldemorta.

— Dobrze, mój Panie – zgodził się lekko Izar i w ciszy przyglądał się, jak Riddle elegancko opuszcza pokój.

Profesor Snape wstał i skinął ostro głową.

— Zostawię was samych. – Ciemne oczy wpatrywały się jeszcze chwilę w Regulusa, nim nauczyciel ruszył do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Izar obserwował go z rozbawieniem, które jednak zniknęło szybko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy został sam na sam ze swoim ojcem. Zawsze wcześniej czuli na sobie presję czasu i zawsze otaczali ich jacyś inni ludzie.

— Cieszę się, że przyjąłeś to tak dobrze – rozpoczął niby od niechcenia Regulus. – Bałem się ci o tym powiedzieć, bałem się na ciebie naciskać. Ale Czarny Pan nalegał, byśmy dzisiaj o tym porozmawiali.

Izar potrząsnął głową.

— Chciałem poznać twoją przeszłość. To, co zrobiła ci Lily, jest okropne.

Regulus uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, jego oczy żarzyły się niesamowicie w przyciemnionym pomieszczeniu.

— Mógłbym bez problemu uniknąć tej całej sytuacji, gdybym tylko nie dał ponieść się emocjom. Gdybym posłuchał Severusa, nie znajdowalibyśmy się w tej pozycji… ale o to właśnie chodzi. Gdybym nie był tym idiotą, Izarze, nie byłoby cię tutaj. Gdyby dano mi możliwość poprawienia moich błędów, obawiam się, że podążyłbym tą samą ścieżką.

Izar odwrócił wzrok, speszony tą sentymentalną deklaracją. Nienawidził się za ciepło, jakie spowodowało w jego sercu to oświadczenie.

— Myślę, że wciąż bym tutaj był. Może nie dokładnie ja, ale jakaś wersja mnie. W końcu mówiłeś, że od zawsze pragnąłeś mieć rodzinę.

Regulus zachichotał, zadowolony.

— Obawiam się, że Lily była jedyną kobietą, na jaką spoglądałem seksualnie, Izarze. – Jego ojciec jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się z pewnym wstydem. – Nie byłoby żadnych innych dzieci.

Zaskoczenie ogarnęło na moment umysł Izara. Owszem, myślał, że widział coś pomiędzy Regulusem a Severusem, ale słuchanie, jak jego ojciec tak dosadnie przyznaje się do swoich… upodobań wprawiło Izara w zdumienie. Homoseksualiści i ich związki nie były zbyt dobrze widziane w Czarodziejskim Świecie. Nie były niespotykane, z całą pewnością. I istniały pary tej samej płci. Były jednak rzadkie wśród czystokrwistych rodzin. No chyba że praktykowane poza kulisami. Izar był pewien, że istniało wielu czystokrwistych gejów, którzy prowadzili wszystko w sekrecie za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

— Profesor Snape? – Izar nie wiedział nawet, _dlaczego_ zadał to cholerne pytanie. Lub dlaczego w ogóle go to interesowało.

Regulus westchnął, zerkając na zamknięte drzwi, za którymi zniknął Snape.

— Poinformuję cię, jeśli się dowiem. – Grafitowe oczy przesunęły się na Izara. – Zraniłem go w sposób, który być może nie da się już naprawić. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek znów się na mnie otworzy. Chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że go za to winię.

Izar skinął krótko głową, po czym znów przeniósł swoją uwagę na drzwi. Żywe kolory perskiego dywanu były wyjątkowo podkreślone przez tlący się w kominku ogień. Poczuł, że Regulus przysuwa się do niego, a aura w pokoju staje się nagle bardziej poważna.

— Izarze – mruknął cicho jego ojciec – muszę wiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w Departamencie Tajemnic przy Zasłonie. Czy Lily była tego świadkiem? Nie naciskałem na ten temat, gdy byli tutaj inni, gdyż jest to sprawa wyłącznie dotycząca Blacków. Możesz nazwać to sekretem naszej rodziny.

Izar stanął przed dylematem. Powinien zwierzyć się ojcu? Mógł… zaufać Regulusowi?

— Rozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz mi powiedzieć – kontynuował były Ślizgon, aczkolwiek cierpko. – Szanuję dystans, jaki chcesz między nami zachować. Zmuszanie cię do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz robić to ostania rzecz, jaką chciałbym…

— Dotknąłem jej – wyszeptał Izar, zanim mężczyzna mógłby kontynuować swój wywód. – Dotknąłem Zasłony. Powinna wciągnąć mnie do środka, na drugą stronę, ale tego nie zrobiła. Byłem w stanie się wycofać. Moja skóra ściemniała w miejscu, gdzie nastąpił kontakt, ale w ciągu kilku dni ten kolor zniknął. I tak, Lily to widziała. – Izar spojrzał na swoje palce, przypominając sobie dreszczyk, jaki wywołało u niego dotykanie jedwabistej Zasłony.

Regulus wypuścił głośno powietrze, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Jesteś wrażliwy na magię, prawda? – Jego głos był tępy, jak gdyby znał już odpowiedź.

— Nie brzmisz na zbyt zadowolonego – wycedził Izar.

Jego ojciec przeczesał palcami swoje świeżo ścięte włosy, po czym uniósł wzrok na Izara.

— To dość ironiczne, że pierwszy półkrwi dziedzic Blacków jest również posiadaczem Klątwy Cygnusa. Nie wiem, czy Cygnus byłby tym faktem rozbawiony, czy zdegustowany… — Regulus urwał, zamyślając się. – Znając go, prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

Izar siedział, wpatrując się tępo w mężczyznę. Black wyprostował się, przekręcając szyję tak, że wydała z siebie trzask, po czym spojrzał na Izara.

— Wiem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć o czym mówię, Izarze. I chociaż rozpaczliwie chciałbym ci to wyjaśnić, wiem, że i tak masz już na głowie zbyt wiele innych rzeczy. Gdybym o wszystkim ci powiedział, rozproszyłoby cię to i być może przytłoczyło. Nie mogę narazić cię teraz na coś takiego. Może wkrótce.

Izar skinął mocno głową. Rozumiał intencje Regulusa. I chociaż był bardzo ciekawy, zaczynał czuć się tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Ta Klątwa Cygnusa była kolejną tajemnicą, którą musiał dodać to swojej długiej listy zagadek.

— Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o którą chciałbym cię zapytać. – Regulus obrócił się na kanapie. Jego smukłe ciało wygięło się bez problemu, kiedy podwinął pod siebie nogę. Pomimo niezręcznej pozycji, mężczyźnie udało się sprawić, że wyglądała całkiem wytwornie. – Rozmawiałem o tobie trochę z Syriuszem. Sprawił, że spojrzałem na wszystko z twojego punktu widzenia. Zostałeś wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu. Musiało być to dla ciebie niezbyt dobre doświadczenie, biorąc pod uwagę, że skończyło się twoją nienawiścią do mugoli, a nie pałaniem do nich miłością. – Regulus zamilkł. – Ciężkie dzieciństwo, w trakcie którego nie miałeś nikogo, do kogo mógłbyś się zwrócić, musiało być dla ciebie trudne, Izarze.

Krukon nie mógł uwierzyć, że temat rozmowy zrobił na nim takie wrażenie. Myślał, że pozostawił przeszłość za sobą. Próbował ukryć, jak wielki wpływ miały na niego słowa Regulusa, ale ten dostrzegł chyba jego trzęsące się dłonie.

— Dorastając, prawdopodobnie przyzwyczaiłeś się do troszczenia o samego siebie. I być może w ogóle nie ufasz dorosłym. – Regulus wyciągnął rękę i owinął dłoń wokół drżących palców Izara. Chłopiec upewnił się, że nie widział jego twarzy. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna dostrzegł jego oczy, najwrażliwszą część jego ciała. – Ale wciąż chciałbym poprosić cię, abyś spróbował mi zaufać. Chciałbym być główną osobą w twoim życiu, kimś, do kogo możesz zwrócić się ze swoimi problemami, po pomoc, cokolwiek zechcesz.

Regulus roześmiał się cicho, rozjaśniając nieco napiętą atmosferę panującą w pokoju. Jego dłonie wciąż ściskały Izara.

— Być może jestem zbyt sentymentalny, prosząc cię o to, ale chciałbym być twoim ojcem, Izarze. Chciałbym poznać cię jako mojego syna.

Izar nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnych słów odmowy. _Chciał_ znaleźć wymówkę, aby umniejszyć jego prośbę. Ale nie miał czego się chwycić. Dlaczego to było takie trudne? Już jako młody chłopiec zaakceptował piekło, jakim było jego dzieciństwo i brak jakichkolwiek przyjaciół. Obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie zaakceptuje niczyjej pomocy. Chciał być zimny i cyniczny względem każdego, na kogo się natknie.

Ale Regulus…

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały z ukosa na jego ojca. Czy byłoby coś złego w tym, że pozwoliłby jednej osobie się do siebie zbliżyć? Tej samej osobie, która ryzykowała swoim życiem dla dziecka, którego nawet nie znała? Które się nawet jeszcze nie urodziło? Mężczyzna miał w sobie wszystko, co Izar mógłby wymarzyć sobie w idealnym ojcu. Miał również swoje wady, nie był doskonały.

— Chciałbym, aby tak było – powiedział Izar, chociaż nie do końca umyślnie. Merlinie. Był takim pieprzonym durniem. Odchrząknął, próbując odzyskać kontrolę, którą w pewnym momencie utracił. – Jednakże – dodał szybko – nie chciałbym raczej podawać tego do wiadomości publicznej. Jeszcze nie.

— Czas to coś, co mam po swojej stronie, Izarze – poinformował go Regulus, po raz ostatni ściskając jego dłoń, zanim ją puścił. – Mam twoją zgodę, to wszystko, czego mi potrzeba.


	20. Część I Rozdział 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała najcudowniejsza na świecie **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

— I jak spodobała ci się płynąca prosto z serca rozmowa z ojcem? – zapytał Riddle, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Izar wysłał mu spojrzenie, idąc w jego stronę korytarzem. Mężczyzna stał swobodnie blisko wejścia do biblioteki, czekając aż Harrison do niego podejdzie. Większość uczniów przebywała w Hogsmeade, dzięki czemu zamek pogrążony był w niesamowitym spokoju.

— Myślę, że mógłbyś spróbować porozmawiać od serca, panie Riddle. Może okazałoby się, że nie jesteś taki złośliwy.

— Opieram się na byciu złośliwym. – Na twarzy Riddle’a pojawił się uśmieszek, a jego ręka wysunęła się w kierunku Izara, kiedy ten podszedł bliżej. Zimna dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Krukona w swego rodzaju zaborczym geście. – Rozumiem, że właśnie zrzucono na ciebie grad informacji dotyczących przeszłości twoich rodziców. Mam jednak nadzieję, że jesteś wystarczająco stabilny i skupiony, aby móc ze mną porozmawiać. Mamy do przedyskutowania wiele spraw. Niektóre mogą być ciężkie, a chciałbym mieć twoją pełną uwagę.

Izar stał się bardziej ostrożny, słysząc to tajemnicze ostrzeżenie. Spoczywająca na jego plecach ręka Riddle’a wyprowadziła go z dala od biblioteki w kierunku wejścia do szkoły.

— Mam twoją pełną uwagę, Izarze? Czy raczej powinienem kontynuować tę konwersację w innym terminie? – Riddle uniósł pytająco brwi.

Izar prychnął w myślach. Niech go diabli wezmą, jeśli zgodzi się na przesunięcie tej rozmowy. Miał pewne podejrzenia dotyczące tego, o czym będą dyskutować i był pewien, że _pomoże_ mu to w zdobyciu odpowiedzi na poniektóre z ciężkich, bez przerwy męczących go pytań.

— Jestem skupiony – odpowiedział cicho Izar. Ich kroki były ze sobą zsynchronizowane, kiedy maszerowali w stronę drzwi wejściowych do zamku.

— To dobrze. – Riddle zdjął swoją rękę z pleców Izara, zatrzymując się i wyciągając swoją różdżkę. Izar pilnował się, aby się nie napiąć. W końcu wiedział już, że Voldemort nie zrobiłby niczego drastycznego w obrębie murów Hogwartu. Szybkim machnięciem różdżki mężczyzna przemienił podartą i znoszoną koszulę Izara w gruby płaszcz. – Przeprowadzimy tę dyskusję na zewnątrz. Chodź.

Mężczyzna ponownie narzucił mu posłuszeństwo, kiedy przeszli przez wielkie drzwi wejściowe na rześkie, popołudniowe powietrze. Izar zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nagle poraziło go październikowe słońce. Trochę czasu zajęło mu przystosowanie oczu do światła po spędzeniu tak sporego czasu w lochach. Kiedy tylko był w stanie znów spojrzeć w górę, dominująca ręka polityka ponownie ścisnęła jego ramię.

Izar zesztywniał.

Robił się już całkiem niezły w powstrzymywaniu wzdrygania pod wpływem czyjegoś dotyku. W dzieciństwie nie doznawał żadnych pieszczot, a do niedawna szczycił się opieraniem przed wszelkim kontaktem fizycznym. Regulus natomiast wydawał się bardzo lubić całować w głowę bądź przytulać Izara w ramach powitania. Daphne zawsze dotykała jego ramienia i kilka razy ciągnęła go za sobą po całym zamku. Nawet Draco dotykał go raz na jakiś czas.

Wszystkie te dotyki były jednak… normalne. Natomiast w przypadku Riddle’a Izar miał wrażenie, że jego serce robi fikołki przy każdym najmniejszym kontakcie. I zawsze był niezwykle świadomy jego dotyku, to było absolutnie śmieszne. Czyżby naprawdę aż tak bardzo był spragniony uwagi Czarnego Pana? Niczym pies czekający na chwalący dotyk swojego pana?

Izar chciał myśleć, że nie, ale z jakiegoś powodu był po prostu szczególnie wrażliwy na tego mężczyznę. Być może była to sprawka jego magii?

— Jak idzie praca nad świstoklikiem? – zagadał go beztrosko Riddle.

— Przyzwoicie – odparł niepewnie Izar. – Niemal go skończyłem. Muszę jeszcze tylko przetestować go na sobie, aby zobaczyć, czy działa prawidłowo.

— Już? – Brwi Riddle’a uniosły się z pochwałą. – Dobra robota, moje dziecko.

Izar odwrócił wzrok, ukrywając zadowolony rumieniec, jaki zakwitł mu na policzkach.

— To nie było specjalnie trudne, mój Panie. Ja…

— Możesz po prostu przyjąć mój komplement, Izarze? – przerwał mu lekko Czarny Pan, dalej prowadząc go po terenach Hogwartu. Byli teraz w tej części zamku, do której nie schodziło zbyt wiele osób. Musieli minąć kilka wież, schodząc z drogi powracających z Hogsmeade uczniów.

— Dziękuję – powiedział z przekonaniem Izar, ani trochę tak potulnie, jak wcześniej.

Rozciągnęła się między nimi cisza, kiedy zbliżali się do małej sadzawki. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przypominała moczary i znoszone mugolskie trampki Izara przemokły wodą, gdy ryzykował zbliżeniem się do ich brzegu. Z każdym krokiem jego stopy coraz głębiej zanurzały się w wodę i ziemię, zanim ta wypluwała je z powrotem, gdy poruszał się do przodu. Blisko zalanego mokradła trawa była zgnieciona, wyglądając jak zielony makaron w brązowym rosole. Powietrze pachniało liliami wodnymi i błotem, co nie było zbyt przyjemne, ale również nie do końca odrażające.

Tak czy inaczej, moczary były piękne, w najprostszym znaczeniu tego słowa. Ta trawa, która nie ugięła się pod ciężarem wody stała nad wyraz wysoko na obrzeżach mokradła, osłaniając dwóch czarodziejów, kiedy się do niej zbliżyli. Wewnątrz samej sadzawki było trochę chwastów mieniących ją rozmaitymi kolorami, począwszy od karmazynowej czerwieni po prosty beż. Kilka liści lilii wodnej było ze sobą zwiniętych. I chociaż większość z nich miała zwyczajny, mchowaty odcień zieleni, poszczególne z nich zostały obdarzone spoczywającym na ich czubku fioletowym kwiatem.

Natomiast niektóre liście lilii wodnej zostały przeklęte siedzącymi im na grzbiecie cholernymi ropuchami. Izar spojrzał na nie z obrzydzeniem, podczas gdy ich czarne, paciorkowe oczy zwróciły się na niego i stworzenia zarechotały nieprzyjemnie.

Dłoń Riddle’a poprowadziła go bliżej moczar poprzez wysoką kurtynę traw. Izar myślał już, że mężczyzna poprowadzi go na sam środek mokradła, biorąc pod uwagę, że woda sięgała mu już teraz ponad kostki, ale kiedy Riddle odgarnął chwasty, Izar spostrzegł kamienny ogród. Była to wysepka stworzona z dużych skał, znajdująca się blisko środka mokradła. Była ukryta przed ciekawskim wzrokiem niechcianych osób i Izar poczuł zarówno niepewność, jak i ekscytację wywołane przebywaniem w tak odosobnionym miejscu z tak potężnym i niebezpiecznym mężczyzną.

Dłoń zsunęła się z jego ramienia, pozostawiając go stojącego bez ruchu pośrodku mokradła.

— Dość często przychodziłem tutaj, gdy byłem jeszcze uczniem – oznajmił Riddle, umiejętnie przestępując nad pływającymi liśćmi lilii wodnej i siadając z wdziękiem na głazie. Stanowił uosobienie elegancji, poklepując kamień obok siebie, zapraszając Izara, aby z nim usiadł. – W nocy, gdy inni uczniowie szli do łóżka, wymykałem się tutaj, kiedy czułem zbyt wielkie poruszenie. Podobnie jak ty, gardziłem innymi dziećmi. Miałem starą duszę, może nie tak starą jak ty, ale bywały czasy, gdy ledwie byłem w stanie znieść ich obecność.

Izar zawahał się, jego nogi wciąż zatopione były w bagnie obok głazów. Nigdy nie widział, by Riddle był tak… zrelaksowany. Ten widok był dla niego obcy i pochłaniał go wzrokiem tak bardzo, jak był wstanie, nie będąc przy tym zbyt oczywistym. Jednak nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna wyglądał na zrelaksowanego i uspokojonego, wokół niego wciąż roztaczała się aura, która ostrzegała ludzi, że ten mężczyzna nie jest taki _bezpieczny_.

Usta Riddle’a wykręciły się do góry i ten odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Izara.

— Nie czujesz się wystarczająco komfortowo, aby obok mnie usiąść? A może przyjemność sprawia ci czucie cieknącej ci do butów wody?

Izar zamrugał i spokojnie usiadł obok mężczyzny. Z nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na szkody, jakie odniosły jego buty. Już wcześniej nie były doskonałe, ale teraz całe oblepione były błotem, a jego skarpetki nasączone wodą.

Jego towarzysz zacmokał, machając różdżką w kierunku butów Izara.

— Czyż nie jesteś czarodziejem, panie Harrison?

Jego buty wysuszyły się natychmiast, wyglądając lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Właściwie nie za bardzo specjalizuję się w zaklęciach czyszczących – odpowiedział Izar z pewnym zakłopotaniem. – Nigdy nie czułem potrzeby czytania książek na ten temat.

Znów nastała cisza. Izar ze spokojem wpatrywał się w mokradło. Było nawet całkiem spokojne, jeśli już przestało zwracać się uwagę na rechot ropuch.

— Nie ulega wątpliwości, że zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię tutaj sprowadziłem. – Izar nic nie odpowiedział, nie chcąc mu przerywać, skoro nie było to konieczne. – Natknąłeś się na kilka tajemnic, zagadek, łamigłówek dotyczących zarówno mnie, jak i ciebie. – Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy odwróciły się ku Izarowi. – Jesteś w posiadaniu wszystkich wskazówek, Izarze. Jestem pewien, że jeśli złożysz je w jedną całość, będziesz w stanie rozgryźć odpowiedzi na wiele z najbardziej niepokojących cię pytań.

Krukon opuścił wzrok na swój pierścień, a następnie spojrzał na Czarnego Pana z niepewnością.

Usta Voldemorta zacisnęły się, a jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz.

— Czy nie sądzisz, że… gdybym nie chciał, abyś poznał moje sekrety, nie dawałbym ci tak wielu wskazówek?

Izar pokręcił krótką głową, zanim odwrócił się od przytłaczającej obecności Czarnego Pana. Dlaczego tak bardzo bał się poznania tajemnic Voldemorta? Przecież cechował się tak wielką ciekawością…

— Myślę – zaczął ponownie Riddle – że podświadomie próbujesz uniknąć rozwikłania tej zagadki, bo twój umysł wie już, czego ona dotyczy. Po prostu boisz się do tego przyznać.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego _pozwalasz_ mi rozszyfrować twoje sekrety? Ty jesteś Czarnym Panem, a ja jestem śmierciożercą. Czy nie powinienem trzymać nos z dala od twoich spraw? Nie powinieneś być zadowolony z tego, że nie próbuję węszyć?

Riddle zachichotał.

— Moje sprawy to także twoje sprawy, Izarze. Zwłaszcza, gdy dotyczą _tego_.

Izar zmarszczył brwi. Jego żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie.

— Czego dokładnie?

Czarny Pan westchnął z irytacją.

— Chciałbym, abyś przemyślał nurtujące cię na mój temat pytania. Masz wszystkie kropki, Izarze, _połącz_ je – wysyczał mężczyzna. – Przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, bo chcę być obecny, gdy to rozgryziesz. Jestem pewien, że gdybyś zrobił to w samotności, doszedłbyś do błędnych wniosków na temat moich pobudek.

Izar zmarszczył ponownie brwi, nieznacznie odwracając swoje ciało od mężczyzny, kiedy wpatrywał się tępo w małe moczary.

— Nie – wycedził Voldemort. – Myśl na głos. Lubię patrzeć na to, jak działa twój umysł.

Rozpraszany przez oczy wpatrujące się ostro w tylnią część jego głowy, Izar zaczął powoli:

— Ja… — Spojrzał na wodę, zmuszając swój zastygnięty w bezruchu umysł do myślenia. – Errr…

— _Elokwentne_ – skarcił go Riddle.

— Sprawiasz, że staję się niespokojny, nie mogę myśleć, gdy tak cholernie nade mną wisisz – odgryzł się sucho Izar.

— Dobrze. – Ręce Riddle’a dotknęły jego karku, rozpalając powszechnie już występujące między nimi wyładowanie elektryczne. Izar zacisnął szczękę. Mężczyzna pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha: — Jesteś coraz bliżej.

— Twoje dłonie – zaczął nagle Izar, kiedy jego umysł zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Zdecydowanie łatwiej było myśleć, kiedy udało mu się już pokonać początkową niepewność wywołaną tak blisko znajdującym się przy nim Riddle’em. Mężczyzna był po prostu podekscytowany, jak zwykle, gdy pogrywał sobie z Izarem. – Kiedy się dotykamy, między nami występuje coś w rodzaju wyładowania elektrycznego, jakby przechodziła między nami magia, tak myślę – urwał. – Od długiego czasu dręczy… albo raczej dręczyło mnie już to pytanie. Podobnie jak to, dlaczego jesteś nieśmiertelny. Dlaczego jesteś nieśmiertelny?

Czekał na odpowiedź mężczyzny. Jego palce opadły z jego szyi już jakiś czas temu.

Izar poruszył się, aby spojrzeć przez ramię na Riddle’a. Ten tylko uśmiechał się lekko, a w jego oku lśnił uparty błysk. No tak. Nie odpowie mu. Chciał, aby sam to rozgryzł.

— Nigdy nie uwierzę, że stworzyłeś siedem horkruksów – zaczął cicho Izar, jak gdyby ktoś mógł ich usłyszeć. – Ale… istnieje możliwość, że masz _jednego_ i Regulus naprawdę był na dobrej ścieżce do zniszczenia go. Ale to niemożliwe. Wyśledziłbyś go wtedy i zabił.

Oczy Izara wpatrywały się w mętną wodę u podstawy głazów, pogrążone w myślach. Ilekroć zaczynał myśleć, jego umysł zaczynał gubić się w swoim własnym świecie i nie istniało nic, co mogłoby go rozproszyć, nim znajdzie szukaną odpowiedź.

— Pierścień, Izarze. – Głos Riddle’a przedarł się przez jego umysł. – Jaki jest cel mojego pierścienia?

— Mentor i dziedzic – wyszeptał Izar. – Chcesz ogłosić mnie swoim dziedzicem.

Przerwał ją dopiero zadowolony i obcy mu śmiech Riddle’a.

— Bawisz mnie, dziecko. Jesteś bardzo mądry i dojrzały jak na swój wiek, a jednak zarazem tak niewinny i naiwny. Co za szkoda, że mój dotyk tak okropnie zbruka cię i skazi. Chociaż z pewnością _to_ będzie dla mnie dziwnie przyjemne. – Z poczuciem wzrastającego niepokoju, Izar podniósł wzrok na Riddle’a. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się radośnie. – Chociaż, owszem, zamierzam użyć pierścienia jako politycznego symbolu, że jesteś moim dziedzicem, nie na tym kończy się jego cel.

Uszy Izara zrobiły się czerwone i wiedział, że Voldemort to zauważył. Odsunął się od Czarnego Pana, serce zaczęło bić mu jak oszalałe.

— Dziecko. – To było _okropne_ słowo, zwłaszcza padające z ust Riddle’a.

— Nie nazywaj mnie _tak_ – splunął Izar. – Jeśli sądzisz, że jestem tylko dzieckiem, dlaczego pragniesz mojej cnoty?

— To pieszczota – odparł Voldemort, jakby to było raczej oczywiste. – Chyba że wolisz „zwierzaczku”.– Izar uniósł wargę, rzeczywiście warcząc na mężczyznę. – Wezmę to za „nie” – kontynuował jego towarzysz. – Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Jest dość nietaktowne i niepokojące.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał po raz kolejny Izar. – Dlaczego chcesz zabezpieczyć moją…? — Izar westchnął, jego żołądek był absolutnie ściśnięty. Nie rozumiał dziwnie przyjemnego uczucia, które ogarniało jego ciało równie silnie, co odczuwane przez niego obrzydzenie.

— No właśnie, dlaczego – wynucił cicho Riddle. – Spróbuj dalej pobłądzić ślepo swoimi myślami, być może znajdziesz odpowiedź na swoje pytania.

— Dlaczego? Bo chcesz mnie dręczyć. Czerpiesz chorą przyjemność ze sprawiania, bym był względem ciebie uległy.

Twarz Riddle’a pociemniała i Izar poczuł, że jego gardło zaciska się w strachu przed tym mężczyzną.

— A ja uważam, że to ten komentarz jest raczej chory, panie Harrison. Chociaż pragnę twojej cnoty, moim życiowym celem _nie_ jest zgwałcenie zaledwie piętnastoletniego chłopca. – Riddle wyszczerzył na niego zęby. – To właśnie cały cel tych pierścieni. Pragnę zachować twoją cnotę, twoją czystość, nietknięte na później. Kiedy obaj będziemy gotowi przejść na kolejny stopień naszego _związku_. – Voldemort wycedził to słowo, jakby ledwie mógł je znieść. – Nie zamierzam spać z tobą, kiedy masz zaledwie piętnaście lat.

Izar czuł się trochę głupio, że oskarżył mężczyznę o bycie pedofilem. I chociaż absolutnym szokiem było dla niego, że Riddle pragnął go pod względem seksualnym, wiedział, że musi być tego jakiś powód. Czarny Pan był uosobieniem wdzięku i inteligencji. Nie upadłby tak nisko, by walczyć o czystość piętnastoletniego czarodzieja. Musiał mieć ku temu dobry powód.

I wtedy nagle wszystko nabrało sensu…

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się nieznacznie, zanim podniósł je na Voldemorta.

— Dlaczego ktoś mógłby chcieć zabezpieczyć czyjąś cnotę? – Izar nie czekał na odpowiedź mężczyzny, szybko wypowiadając kolejne słowa. – Bo jest magicznym stworzeniem i chce zachować czystość swojego… partnera*.– Izar czuł, że zaczyna mu być słabo, ale kontynuował. – To ma sens. Twoje źrenice… Czarna Magia nie zmienia źrenic w szczeliny, jakie posiadasz. Ale niektóre stworzenia w magicznym świecie mają je zniekształcone. A gdy dotykamy się fizycznie, to występujące wyładowanie elektrycznie świadczy o równości dusz. To ma sens. Jesteś nieśmiertelny z powodu tego, że jesteś jakimś magicznym stworzeniem, a nie dlatego, że masz horkruksy. Nie chcesz, aby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział, bo to ujawniłoby wrogom twój słaby punkt. Wolisz, aby wierzyli, że stworzyłeś horkruksy.

Izar siedział przez chwilę, a jego umysł wciąż pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

– To dlatego byłeś mną tak bardzo zainteresowany na zeszłorocznym balu w Ministerstwie. Wiedziałeś już wtedy, że jestem twoim partnerem. To dlatego również ukrywałeś się w domu swojego ojca. Nie mogłeś użyć magii, aby ukryć się przede mną, ukryć swój wygląd spowodowany byciem magicznym stworzeniem, a zatem skryłeś się w cieniu.

Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym został mu nadany znak, kiedy paznokieć Voldemorta przeciął jego skórę. Mężczyzna polizał wtedy jego krew.

— Jesteś wampirem, jednym z niewielu istniejących nieśmiertelnych stworzeń…

Riddle postukał lekko palcem w brodę Izara, skupiając na sobie jego uwagę.

— Masz częściowo rację – przyznał się Riddle. – Jestem „magicznym stworzeniem”, owszem, ale nie jestem wampirem. Wierzę, że jestem czymś zdecydowanie lepszym niż wampir.

Izar zgodził się niechętnie.

Wampiry były wprawdzie znane ze swojej nieśmiertelności, ale również ze swojego braku samokontroli w towarzystwie ludzi. A Voldemort zdecydowanie miał nad sobą kontrolę. Był uosobieniem cierpliwości. Panował nad sobą nawet wtedy, gdy był wściekły. Właściwie Voldemort nawet odrobinę nie zachowywał się jak magiczne stworzenie. Zbyt dobrze rozumiał człowieczeństwo i zbyt dobrze się kontrolował. Sama myśl o tym, że Czarny Pan mógłby być magicznym stworzeniem wydawała się co najmniej śmieszna.

Czymkolwiek był ten mężczyzna, Izar bał się tego dowiedzieć.

— Więc czym jesteś? – zapytał słabo Krukon. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, co to dla _niego_ oznaczało. To, że był partnerem Czarnego Pana. To było…

— To jedna z tych zagadek, których dzisiaj nie rozwiążesz, Izarze. I na którą odpowiedzi nie znajdziesz w swoich książkach. Obawiam się, że mój _gatunek_ nie widnieje w żadnym podręczniku. – Mężczyzna urwał, a Izarowi wydawało się, że jego oczy zaglądają mu prosto w duszę. – Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły.

Izar spróbował się odwrócić, ale powstrzymały go przed tym ręce trzymające jego brodę. Był zły, był wściekły i zagubiony… niepewny, a także nieco zadowolony. To był jeden wielki bałagan i nie wiedział, co dokładnie o tym wszystkim myśleć. Pierścień na jego palcu wydał mu się nagle cieplejszy i zaborczy. Czuł się, jakby był dla Czarnego Pana zaledwie własnością. Oczywiście miło było mieć przychylność Czarnego Pana, ale teraz zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wiele z tego było spowodowane wyłącznie tym, że był jego partnerem?

— Jesteś kimś bardzo niezależnym, Izarze. – Głos Riddle’a wydał mu się dziwnie pocieszający. – W żadnym razie nie zamierzam cię tego pozbawiać.

— Jestem z tobą _związany_ – wyszeptał gorączkowo Izar. – Jak możesz sądzić, że nie pozbawiasz mnie mojej niezależności, skoro już mi ją zabrałeś i uznałeś za swoją własność?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo z siebie zadowolonego z powodu tych słów, ale szybko spoważniał.

— Tylko dlatego, że posiadam twoją cnotę nie znaczy, że jestem w posiadaniu twojego ducha. Rozumiesz już, dlaczego chciałem, abyś był przy mnie, kiedy to wszystko rozwiążesz? Spójrz na siebie, unosisz się gniewem – zacmokał. – To _niczego_ nie zmienia – zapewnił go Voldemort, wciąż kontrolując dłonią twarz Izara. – Nie myśl sobie, że tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim partnerem jestem tobą mniej zaintrygowany. Jesteś bardzo utalentowany i mogę szczerze przyznać, że cieszę się, że los obdarował mnie takim niezwykłym czarodziejem. Przerosłeś moje oczekiwania.

Izar wpatrywał się w siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę. Nienawidził, że Czarny Pan był teraz taki pełen zrozumienia. Nie mógł być zgryźliwym sobą i pozwolić Izarowi pielęgnować odczuwaną do niego nienawiść?

— Pierścień na twoim palcu ma za zadanie chronić twoją cnotę, owszem, ale poza tym jego celem jest również chronienie nas obu. To bardzo ważne, by to wszystko, co ci teraz powiedziałem, pozostało między nami dwoma, Izarze. Jesteś jedynym, który jest świadom mojego statusu magicznego stworzenia i niech tak pozostanie; dla bezpieczeństwa twojego i mojego. Również nasz romantyczny związek będzie trzymany z dala od oczu opinii publicznej. Jeśli ktokolwiek podda pod wątpliwość czas, jaki ze sobą spędzamy, użyjemy pierścieni celtyckich jako odpowiedzi.

Długie palce Voldemorta przesunęły się pieszczotliwie po środkowym palcu Izara, na którym spoczywał pierścień.

— Dla społeczeństwa jesteś moim dziedzicem. Prywatnie jesteś moim partnerem. – Mężczyzna umilkł na chwilę, zanim jego głos stał się chłodniejszy. – Wahałem się, czy w ogóle użyć pierścieni celtyckich. Staniesz się celem nawet tylko jako mój dziedzic. Ale są one potrzebne, jeśli pojawi się zbyt wiele pytań dotyczących czasu, jaki ze sobą spędzamy. Wolę już, by uznano cię za mojego dziedzica niż partnera. Dopóki nie przyjdzie odpowiednia pora, ukrywaj ten pierścień.

Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na dłoni Izara, a jego brązowe oczy stały bardziej intensywne.

— Istniała również opcja, abym nigdy ci o tym nie powiedział. Mogłem pozwolić, abyś pozostał niskim rangą śmierciożercą i nigdy nie poświęcać ci mojej uwagi. Dopiero wówczas żaden nie byłby tym najmądrzejszym. – Drapieżny uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta. – Okazałem się jednak zbyt egoistyczny i zaborczy, aby na to pozwolić.

Izar skrzywił się.

— Nienawidzę cię… — mruknął łamiącym się głosem Krukon. Słuchał jednak ostrzeżeń i wyjaśnień swojego towarzysza. Zrozumiał teraz znaczenie ukryte za celtyckimi pierścieniami. Chodziło w nich o to, by zabezpieczyć ich wizerunek społeczny. Jak już wcześniej stwierdził Voldemort, społeczeństwo będzie widziało w nich mentora i dziedzica.

Magiczne stworzenia były dość zaborcze względem swoich partnerów. A ich śmierć była dla nich druzgocąca. Najlepiej byłoby, z uwagi na nich obu, aby zachować ich relację w tajemnicy. Nawet przed Regulusem.

Czarny Pan zachichotał, ponownie chwytając policzki Izara.

— Nie wierzę ci. – Mężczyzna niemal promieniował zadowoleniem z siebie. – To myśli o tym, że przed kimś odpowiadasz, że jesteś z kimś związany, nienawidzisz. Nie wierzysz, że czuję to samo?

Nigdy tak o tym nie pomyślał. Izar był pewny, ze Voldemort postrzegał go jako słabość. Był równie niezależny co Izar, jeśli nie bardziej, z pewnością nie podobało mu się odpowiadanie przed piętnastolatkiem. Izar uśmiechnął się na tą myśl.

Ta więź działała w _obie strony_.

Oczy Riddle’a przesunęły się po jego uśmieszku i polityk odpowiedział na niego swoim własnym.

— Jak już powiedziałem wcześniej, to nic nie zmienia, przynajmniej na razie. Potrzebujesz czasu, aby to wszystko przemyśleć, zanim zacznę ubiegać się o ciebie seksualnie. – Izar zbladł i Czarny Pan roześmiał się bez tchu. Krukon wiedział, że Voldemortowi sprawia przyjemność torturowanie go w taki sposób. – Jesteś w stanie zachowywać się w obliczu tego normalnie, kiedy stąd odejdziemy, prawda? Czy może powinienem rzucić na ciebie Obliviate?

Izar zmrużył oczy, urażony.

— Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nie będę zachowywał się nagle jak rumieniąca bez przerwy pannica i mrugał do ciebie zalotnie na oczach pieprzonego społeczeństwa. – Izar urwał, zadowolony, że był w stanie zachować obojętność. W środku jednak cały się trząsł. – Chociaż nie mogę również powiedzieć, że będę to robił w prywatności.

Riddle pochylił się ku niemu, jego oczy lśniły szaleńczo. Izar wstrzymał oddech. Z pewnością Voldemort go nie pocałuje, prawda? Nie był jednak w stanie powstrzymać swojego ciała od przesunięcia się nieco w stronę mężczyzny, chociaż po chwili Czarny Pan odchylił się od niego, sprawiając wrażenie niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego.

— Tak myślałem – mruknął do siebie mężczyzna, jakby potwierdził jakąś swoją cichą teorię.

Voldemort wstał, przesuwając pieszczotliwie palcami po policzku Izara, zanim jego dłoń opadła mu z powrotem u boku.

Izar zamarł w całkowitym bezruchu, zaniepokojony.

— Pierścień ma jeszcze inne pozytywne strony – wymruczał Riddle, górując nad Izarem. – Dumbledore, na przykład, nie będzie w stanie wejść do twojego umysłu i zobaczyć tych informacji. Nie będziesz również mógł z nikim z wyjątkiem mnie o tym rozmawiać. Twój język zwiąże się boleśnie, jeśli tego spróbujesz.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały, jak twarz mężczyzny przybiera obojętny wyraz, zanim ten zaczął znów przedzierać się przez moczary.

— Odchodzisz? – zapytał Izar, zanim zdołałby się powstrzymać.

Ridde odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na niego przez ramię.

— Chciałbyś powiedzieć coś jeszcze, moje dziecko?

Izar parsknął, urażony. Chwilę później zdał sobie jednak sprawę, co próbował zrobić Riddle. Ta… ta informacja… niczego pomiędzy nimi nie zmieniała. A przynajmniej nie publicznie. Kierując swój wzrok z powrotem na Czarnego Pana, Izar potrząsnął głową. Był zaskoczony, kiedy oczy mężczyzny przesunęły się boleśnie powoli po całym jego ciele, zanim odwróciły ponownie.

Siedząc na głazie, Izar przysunął nogi do klatki piersiowej i owinął wokół nich swoje ramiona, aby poczuć się nieco lepiej. Kładąc głowę na czubku swoich kolan, przysłuchiwał się jak Czarny Pan toruje sobie drogę przez moczary.

Potrzebował trochę czasu w samotności, aby to wszystko przemyśleć, zanim wróci do szkoły.

Na początku czuł rozgoryczenie całą tą sprawą. Było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Riddle – był niezależny. Jego dzisiejsze spotkanie z Regulusem skutkowało tym, że przyjął do świadomości fakt, że może pozwolić komuś stać się częścią swojego życia i nadal pozostać niezależnym, być tą samą osobą bez względu na to, czy przyzna, iż Regulus jest jego ojcem. Dlaczego miałby nie zrobić tego samego z Lordem Voldemortem?

Jego logiczne zrozumienie sytuacji zachwiało się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że na Voldemorta wpływa ona równie mocno co na niego. Oczywiście, że Czarnemu Panu trudno było związać się z kimś romantycznie. Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna uważał okazywanie emocji za zupełnie bezużyteczne. Izar był jednak wdzięczny, że Riddle był dzisiaj wyrozumiały. Mógł być oziębły i dominujący podczas wyjaśniania swojego prawa do ubiegania się o Izara. Podsekretarz postąpił jednak zupełnie odwrotnie. Pokazał człowieczeństwo, które ukrywał pod manipulacyjną fasadą. Rozumiał, co Izar czuł i próbował wyjaśnić, w których miejscach swojego rozumowania popełnia błędy.

Niemal trudno było mu uwierzyć, że Czarny Pan był tak spostrzegawczy i pełen zrozumienia.

Izar wolałby wierzyć, że to wszystko było tylko oszustwem. Że była to jakaś wymyślona przez byłego Ślizgona manipulacja. Izar był jednak wystarczająco inteligentny, aby dostrzegać znaki. Wszystko się ze sobą łączyło. Miało sens.

A potem zaczął rozważać inne, silne uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu podczas tej całej sytuacji.

Pożądanie.

Jego twarz zapiekła od rumieńców, kiedy przyznał się przed sobą do tego uczucia. Nigdy nie przyznałby się przed kimkolwiek, że myśl o _dotykającym_ go Czarnym Panu wywoływała u niego dreszcze. Nawet najmniejsze dotyki wywoływały u niego głębokie wrażenia. Napięcie między nimi było zawsze takie silne. Izar myślał jednak wystarczająco logicznie, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie był gotów na fizyczne zabiegi Riddle’a. Jeszcze nie. Być może wkrótce, kiedy zaakceptuje do końca siebie i swoją seksualność. I gdy nie będzie tak cholernie przerażony na samą myśl o tym.

Chociaż i tak najbardziej pocieszające w tym całym bałaganie było, że wszystko pozostało **_takie samo_**.

Voldemort był pieprzonym Czarnym Panem. Nie był kochankiem i nie był delikatnym dżentelmenem, który szeptałby mu do ucha słodkie poematy. Izar zadrżał z obrzydzeniem na samą taką myśl. Zarówno Izar, jak i Voldemort byli mężczyznami. Obaj byli _Mroczni_ i nieco cyniczni, chytrzy i sarkastyczni. Prawdę mówiąc, byli również niezłymi draniami względem siebie samych i innych. Los nie mógłby lepiej dopasować im innych dusz.

Każdy z nich wciąż będzie podstępnie manipulował. Voldemort za bardzo lubił pogrywać sobie z Izarem, a Izar z nim.

Będzie dokładnie tak samo; tyle że będzie łączyć ich znacznie głębsza więź, której nikt inny nigdy nie będzie w stanie zastąpić.

Czy to źle, że Izar był tak bardzo zadowolony, że będzie tak blisko Czarnego Pana? W sensie, którego żaden inny śmieciożerca nigdy nie mógłby sobie nawet wyobrazić? Izar wiedział jednak, że będzie musiał się bardziej wykazać przed Czarnym Panem, aby zostać potraktowanym na poważnie. Ale po prostu było coś niesamowicie przyjemnego w byciu kimś jedynym dla Czarnego Pana.

Magiczne stworzenia znajdowały sobie partnerów na całe życie. Niewierność była niespotykana, zwłaszcza ze strony stworzenia.

— Twoje myśli kierują się w przeciwnym kierunku niż _powinny_ , Izarze – skarcił się z grymasem na twarzy. Powinien być zdecydowanie bardziej zdenerwowany tą całą sytuacją. A zamiast tego dostrzegał jej _pozytywne_ strony. To, czym Izar był dla Czarnego Pana, nie powinno mieć znaczenia. Nie powinno mieć znaczenia, że był ważniejszy od innych śmierciożerców. Co _miało znaczenie_ , to fakt, że był jego partnerem. A co za tym idzie, bez wątpienia łatwiej mogły mu pójść płazem niektóre rzeczy.

Takie jak manipulowanie Mrocznym Znakiem.

Izar przesunął szczęką po czubkach swoich kolan, podświadomie uśmiechając się w reakcji na rechot ropuch, tak naprawdę jednak go nie dostrzegając.

Wraz z tym, jak coraz dłużej siedział tu w milczeniu, stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny.

Jego uśmiech zadrżał i zamienił się w głęboki grymas dezaprobaty. Następstwa nużenia się w przytłaczającej bliskości Riddle’a powoli go opuszczały, im więcej czasu mijało od momentu, gdy Voldemort opuścił głaz. Poruszenie Izara było zawsze najsilniejsze wtedy, gdy Riddle był blisko niego. Teraz jednak pozytywne strony tej sytuacji zaczynały mu się powoli zamazywać i ogarnęło go najsilniejsze uczucie, jakie czuł wobec dopiero co odkrytych informacji.

Niepewność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oryg. mate – miałam mały problem z tym słówkiem, bo nie znaczy jedynie partner, ale również coś w stylu bratnia dusza lub partner życiowy. Oznacza bardziej osobę, którą los przeznaczył do bycia z jakąś konkretną inną osobą i jest używane zwykle właśnie w przypadku stworzeń (również magicznych) a nie ludzi . Mate – partnera – nie można sobie wybrać lub zmienić. Ma się jednego na całe życie i kropka. Co do samego mojego tłumaczenia tego słowa – „bratnia dusza” brzmi tandetnie, a Himitsu twierdzi, że „partner” wystarczy, dlatego właśnie w tekście tak to słowo będzie tłumaczone. Po prostu wiedzcie na przyszłość :).


	21. Część I Rozdział 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Himitsu** :).

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

To było absolutne głupstwo, ale i tak to robił.

Niczym plagi unikał zarówno Toma Riddle’a, jak i myślenia o byciu jego partnerem. A biorąc pod uwagę, że Izarowi z powodzeniem udało się unikać Riddle’a przez dobry miesiąc, uznał, że robi się naprawdę całkiem _dobry_ w unikaniu. No chyba że Riddle uznał jego zachowanie za zabawne i postanowił mu dogodzić.

Jeśli Voldemort był obecny w Wielkiej Sali w czasie posiłku, Izar uparcie wpatrywał się prosto w swój talerz lub tego, z kim akurat w tym czasie rozmawiał. Czyli zwykle Daphne. Była zachwycona jego nagłym zaangażowaniem w rozmowę, a Draco często szydził sobie z jej wylewnego entuzjazmu. Harrison nieczęsto siadywał przy stole Ravenclawu. A jeśli już to robił, unikał współdomowników, którzy na początku roku szydzili sobie z jego przeskoczenia na wyższy rocznik. Zwłaszcza Boota.

Być może trzymał w sobie stare urazy… Nie za bardzo się tym przejmował.

Zajęcia przebiegały bez najmniejszego problemu. Był niewiarygodnie znudzony. Zdawał egzaminy, uzyskując najwyższe wyniki, tak samo sprawa miała się z jego esejami i zadaniami domowymi.

W wolnym czasie studiował magię. Wymyślił już kilka zaklęć, ale pragnął rozszerzyć listę stworzonych przez siebie czarów i uroków. Proces tworzenia nowych klątw nie był prosty i nie ograniczał się wyłącznie do wymyślenia odpowiedniej łacińskiej inkantacji.  O nie, trzeba było _wychować_ magię i urodzić ją. Był to długi proces, w który, jak się okazało, Izar był w stanie zagłębić się w czasie swoich szkolnych lat.

Było jedno zaklęcie, nad którym pracował z wyjątkowym zapałem. Zajęło mu całe trzy tygodnie, dwie godziny każdej nocy, nim udało mu się z powodzeniem je skonstruować. Musiał jeszcze tylko wypróbować je na swoich wrogach i podchodził do tego trochę nieufnie. Jak do tej pory było ono najniebezpieczniejsze ze wszystkich, jakie stworzył.

Był jednak pewny siebie.

Każdej nocy, otoczony bezpieczne zasłonami swojego łóżka, wyciągał różdżkę siostrzaną do różdżki Voldemorta i przypatrywał się jej. Nie śmiał eksperymentować na Mrocznym Znaku tutaj, w szkole. Kilka tygodni wcześniej badał go jednak swoją nową różdżką. Dowiedział się wtedy, że Znak otoczony jest barierami. Barierami stworzonymi z najczarniejszej magii. Będzie musiał poeksperymentować nad nim w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia w miejscu, które było wręcz _przesiąknięte_ Czarną Magią.

A mianowicie najwyraźniej w dworze Malfoyów, do którego wybierał się na przerwę świąteczną. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Regulus.

Ojciec napisał do niego, wyjaśniając, że Narcyza i Lucjusz pragną, aby odwiedzili ich w święta. I ponoć w dworze Malfoyów na kilka nocy miało zostać również kilku śmierciożerców. Najwyraźniej była to swego rodzaju tradycja.

Izara dziwiła obecność Regulusa. W końcu mężczyzna nie był nawet, jak na razie, oficjalnym śmierciożercą, nie mówiąc już o jakimś z bardzo wysoką rangą. Na szczęście zarówno Narcyza, jak i Lucjusz byli świadomi pochodzenia Izara. Nie będzie musiał niczego udawać, jeżeli będzie otoczony wyłącznie rodziną Malfoyów…

I chociaż będzie musiał radzić sobie ze śmierciożercami, nie mógł już doczekać się manipulowania Mrocznym Znakiem. Był niesamowicie pewny siebie. Ogarniały go również emocje, których nie czuł od dłuższego czasu. I musiał przyznać, że przyłapał się na tym, iż wyczekiwał spędzenia chwili czasu z Regulusem.

— Nie założę tego – syknął Izar, zerkając na swoje odbicie w lustrze, po czym jak najszybciej odwrócił się od niego. – Wyglądam jak pieprzona niedołęga.

Draco prychnął. Dziedzic Malfoyów leżał na łóżku Izara w wieży Ravenclawu. Jego ciało było zrelaksowane, kiedy schował twarz w poduszce Harrisona, próbując ukryć śmiech.

Obaj czarodzieje byli ubrani w eleganckie szaty wyjściowe. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy zaczynał się w ciągu kilku minut, a Izar wciąż nie opuścił jeszcze wieży. Wiedział, co czeka na niego, gdy wyjdzie poza bezpieczne mury Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Zdenerwowana Daphne i szkoła pełna przytłoczonych hormonami nastolatków, powstrzymujących się od _tańca_ , bo reprezentant Hogwartu jeszcze się nie pojawił. Najwyraźniej cała ich trójka miała rozpocząć bal o godzinie ósmej.

Draco usiadł, w końcu należycie przyglądając się jego szatom. Zrzedła mu mina i przełknął ślinę – z trudnością, jak wydawało się Izarowi.

— Wyglądasz… dobrze.

Izar zmrużył oczy do wąskich szparek, czując, że jego gniew wzrasta.

— Nie miałeś zgodzić się z czymkolwiek, co wymyśli Daphne. – To dziedziczka Greengrassów wybrała jego szaty. A ponieważ Izar był głupcem, nie spojrzał na nie, zanim je zamówiła. Właściwie nawet próbowała mu je pokazać, ale spławił ją, zupełnie niezainteresowany cholernymi szatami.

I z powodu swojego błędu musiał ubrać _te_ na bal.

— Masz rację. – Draco wstał. Jego włosy ledwie co dotykały wierzchołku jego ramion. – Wyglądasz jak pieprzona niedołęga.

Izar zacisnął wargi i zaczął zastanawiać się, w jak wielkie kłopoty się wkopie, jeśli przemieni to, co ma na sobie w czarne szaty.

Malfoy zamrugał, po czym znów się roześmiał – tym razem chłodno i spokojnie, jak przystało na Malfoya.

— Naprawdę nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że to ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, będziesz narzekać na swój strój. Daj spokój, Izarze, wygląda dokładnie tak jak mój. – Draco wskazał na swoje szaty. Były zielono-srebrne, co ani trochę nie zaskoczyło Izara. – Czujesz się niekomfortowo tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie nosiłeś czegoś, co nie było rozdarte i nie miało w sobie dziur.

Chłopiec miał rację, Izar musiał to przyznać. Nie było potrzeby, aby tak bardzo denerwować się z powodu ubrań, tylko czarownice i małostkowi czystokrwiści czarodzieje, tacy jak Malfoy, zrzędzili na swoje szaty. Jego wzrok przesunął się po drogiej tkaninie. Chyba rzeczywiście było tak, że czuł się w nich niekomfortowo właśnie dlatego, że były takie drogie i… no cóż, zauważalne. Zdecydowanie było to coś, co go nie cieszyło. Bycie zauważalnym. Szaty były dobrze dopasowanie i Izar wiedział, że będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się również do tego.

Były biało-złote. W kolorze, o którego założeniu nigdy wcześniej nawet nie pomyślał. Tak się składało, że były to również kolory rodziny Greengrassów.

Zanim Izar mógłby wymyślić odpowiednią ripostę, drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie. Dwoje uczniów szybko obróciło się w miejscu, spoglądając na przyglądającego się im podejrzliwie mężczyznę. Syriusza. Jego wuj zmrużył oczy no to, jak blisko Izara siedział Draco.

— Co wy tutaj robicie? – zapytał podejrzliwie mężczyzna, jak gdyby spodziewał się, że będą turlać się nago po ziemi.

Izar prychnął. Syriusz miewał sporadyczne napady szaleństwa i obłędu. I nawet w czasie ich wspólnych lekcji mężczyzna czasem wysyłał mu jakiś tajemniczy uśmieszek lub mówił coś zupełnie niezwiązanego z tematem. Izar nie miał jednak co narzekać. Wiele tygodni prywatnych zajęć z jego wujem-aurorem opłacało się. Robił się coraz lepszy w pojedynkowaniu, a nawet kilka razy pokonał Syriusza.

— Uprawiamy gorący, pełen potu seks, profesorze.

Syriusz wysłał Krukonowi grymas, przez który Izar nie dostrzegł rumieńca wkradającego się na szyję Draco. Starszy Black odchrząknął, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na ramieniu Izara, wyprowadzając go z pokoju.

— No cóż, przynajmniej jesteś szybki – odpowiedział pogodnie mężczyzna, na co Izar skrzywił się. – Minerwa wychodzi z siebie, bo nie pojawił się jej reprezentant, który miał rozpocząć bal. Przy okazji, niezłe szaty – dodał z powagą.

Za jego plecami Draco prychnął. Izar zignorował go, zamiast tego spoglądając na Daphne, kiedy tylko opuścili wieżę.

Czekała na niego pod Pokojem Wspólnym Ravenclawu, wyglądając na rozdrażnioną, ale również…

— Wyglądasz olśniewająco – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Izar. Nie był ani trochę podobny do innych czarodziejów, którzy wyjąkiwali komplementy swoim partnerkom. Być może to dlatego, że prawdopodobnie był gejem. Spoglądając jednak na Daphne, Izar zastanawiał się, kim do cholery był Tom Riddle.

Daphne była niesamowicie niską czarownicą, niższą nawet niż Izar. Jej ciało nie wyglądało jednak na niezgrabnie dopasowane do sukni, która podkreślała jej walory. Była czarna, chociaż posiadała kilka złotych akcentów w postaci talii i wykonanych z maleńkich, złotych pereł ramiączek. Jej krótkie blond włosy zostały zwinięte w potarganego updo* ze złotą opaską podkreślającą ich kolor.

Uśmiechnęła się, jej rozdrażnienie zniknęło, kiedy tylko go dostrzegła. Daphne zwykle nie używała zbyt dużej ilości makijażu i również tego wieczoru jedynie lekko podkreśliła rysy swojej twarzy, co nadało jej klasyczny i… oszałamiający wygląd.

— Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie – drażniła się z nim, po czym westchnęła. – Twoje włosy. Naprawdę nie mogłeś niczego z nimi zrobić, Izarze?

Czego od niego oczekiwała? Że, podobnie jak ona, nałoży jakąś pieprzoną opaskę?

— Umyłem je – odparł opryskliwie.

Daphne spojrzała na niego ostro i chwyciła go za ramię. Zauważył, że jej paznokcie zostały pomalowane na jadowity, karmazynowy kolor. Wyglądały i _były_ ostre, kiedy pociągnęła jego głowę w swoją stronę i przesunęła palcami po jego włosach.

— Zmieniłam zdanie. Zawsze wyglądasz uroczo z tymi luźnymi lokami i falami.

Izar z trudem powstrzymał się od zarumienienia, kiedy minął go śmiejący się z jego nieszczęścia Syriusz.

— Daphne… — zaczął besztać ją, odsuwając od siebie jej ręce i chwytając jej ramię. Urwał jednak, gdy zauważył, że było ono czyste. – Jak…?

— Makijaż, głupcze, wszystkie dziewczyny używają korektora, aby _to_ zakryć.

Izar spostrzegł, że nieco dalej od nich Draco z ociąganiem chwyta ramię Pansy Parkinson, stanowiąc obraz czystego nieszczęścia. Również ramię Pansy było czyste. Izar wpadł w zamyślenie. Zaklęcia ukrywające nie za bardzo działały na Mroczny Znak. Zupełnie jakby Czarny Pan specjalnie sprawił, by Zaklęcie Ukrywające było po prostu automatycznie przez niego wchłaniane. Może powinien poprosić Daphne o butelkę takiego korektora? Przynajmniej na czas, dopóki nie uda mu się zmanipulować Mrocznego Znaku…

Szybko porzucił ten pomysł, kiedy pomyślał, co powiedzieliby jego współdomownicy, gdyby zauważyli, że posiada przyrząd do makijażu.

— Mam nadzieję, że brałeś udział w  odbywających się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie lekcjach tańca – ostrzegła go groźnie Daphne. Wyraz jej twarzy zapowiadał ból, gdyby ją zawiódł. – Jeśli wystawisz mnie na pośmiewisko, Harrison, wsadzę ci ten obcas w tyłek nim minie wieczór.

Izar zauważył teraz z niesmakiem, że miała na sobie buty na obcasie. A w nich była niemal jego wzrostu.

— Obawiam się, że nie miałem czasu, aby przyjmować te lekcje – skłamał umiejętnie Izar.

Krukoni prowadzili lekcje dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. I Izar niechętnie zapisał się na kilka z nich. Nigdy wcześniej nie tańczył, ale po kilku zajęciach spostrzegł, że przychodzi mu to łatwo. Obwiniał za to geny Blacków, rozwinięte po wiekach zmuszania członków tej rodziny do posiadania tej umiejętności. Izar najprawdopodobniej odziedziczył jakąś jej część. Poza tym taniec jawił mu się jako sztuka pełna wdzięku i gracji, a z tym nigdy nie miał najmniejszych problemów.

Uniosła na niego wzrok, poruszona.

— Nie mówisz chyba poważnie?

Zanim Izar mógłby odpowiedzieć, podbiegła do nich rozgorączkowana McGonagall, biorąc go za ramię. Była zaskakująco silna jak na starszą kobietę.

— Panie Harrison, spóźniłeś się – oświadczyła cierpko, jak gdyby jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Weszli do prawie pustej sali, w której stała tylko pozostała dwójka reprezentantów ze swoimi partnerkami. Lukas wysłał mu oziębłe spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się, trzymając na ramieniu uczennicę Durmstrangu. Cyprien natomiast uśmiechnął się lekko z rozbawieniem, zanim spokojnie powiedział coś po francusku do swojej towarzyszki. Wielka Sala była pełna uczniów z rocznika od czwartego w górę tylko czekających na to, aż rozpoczną Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Izar uznał to za dziwnie zabawne. Być może powinien zwlekać trochę dłużej…

— Ruszajcie – McGonagall wprowadziła Lukasa do środka i reszta za nim podążyła.

Sala była udekorowana w zimowy raj. Z sufitu zlatywał wyczarowany śnieg, który znikał tuż przed dotknięciem zgromadzonych głów. Izar był już przyzwyczajony do stojących w Wielkiej Sali ogromnych choinek. Każdego roku jednak zdumiewał go _ogrom_ tego wszystkiego. Wydawało się, jakby każdy cal pomieszczenia został pokryty mieniącymi się świecidełkami lub łagodnie palącymi się świecami. Podczas godzin przeznaczonych do własnej nauki zawsze obserwował przygotowującą dekorację grupę uczniów i profesora Flitwicka.

Zignorował stojących po obu jego stronach uczniów i poprowadził Daphne w odpowiednią stronę. Od ścian pomieszczenia odbiły się uprzejme oklaski – mały i bezsensowny sposób na uczczenie reprezentantów. Izar próbował uniknąć widoku stojących przed nimi nauczycieli i polityków. Wiedział, że tego wieczoru prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie uniknąć podsekretarza Toma Riddle’a, ale chciał spróbować tego ze wszystkich swoich pieprzonych sił.

Daphne i Izar w końcu dotarli do parkietu. Krukon zauważył, że dziewczyna była bardzo zdenerwowana. Próbowała ukryć to za uśmiechem, ale Izar był w stanie dostrzec to w jej oczach.

Położył dłoń na jej biodrze, a drugą ręką chwycił jej rękę.

— Denerwujesz się, że nadepnę ci na stopy, prawda? – wyszeptał radośnie. – Pewnie tak będzie, z góry za to przepraszam. – Zastanawiał się, czy żałowała już swojej decyzji towarzyszenia mu na tym balu. Torturowanie jej w taki sposób sprawiało mu przyjemność, zwłaszcza w związku z takim głupim tematem.

Ponad jej głową spojrzał na Severusa Snape’a. Stał on sztywno wśród swoich współpracowników, a jego usta wykrzywiał idealny grymas. Izar zachichotał. Jego nauczyciel wyglądał, jak gdyby pragnął być gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie tutaj.

Onyksowe oczy spotkały się z jego i grymas nieco się zmiękczył. Izar musiał przyznać, że nauczyciel eliksirów był dla niego swego rodzaju idolem. Dostrzegał między sobą a nim wiele podobieństw, zwłaszcza dotyczących dzieciństwa i czasu spędzonego w Hogwarcie. Izar wiedział, że Snape był biegły w Czarnej Magii, a ponadto tworzył nowe zaklęcia. Wymyślanie ich nie było proste i powodowało wiele ofiar śmiertelnych i zranień. Tylko czarodzieje, którzy posiadali najgłębszą wiedzę w sprawach magii i łaciny byli w stanie zabierać się z powodzeniem za tą sztukę.

Izar zapamiętał sobie, aby zwrócić nauczycielowi notatki dotyczące Mrocznego Znaku.

Wyrwał się z zadumy, gdy rozpoczęła się muzyka. Daphne praktycznie trzęsła się w jego ramionach, kiedy prowadził ich wirującymi ruchami z gracją po parkiecie, doskonale synchronizując się z muzyką. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko na malujące się na jej twarzy zaskoczenie.

— Ty draniu. – Skrzywiła się lekko. – _Potrafisz_ tańczyć. Kto by pomyślał, że społeczna niedołęga Izar Harrison potrafi tańczyć niczym każdy inny czarodziej?

— Oczywiście – wycedził Izar. – Nie myślałaś chyba naprawdę, że poniżyłbym nas oboje w taki sposób, prawda? – zadrwił. – Tylko pomyśl, upokorzyć dziedziczkę rodu Greengrassów… to by był po prostu skandal.

Milczała przez moment, ukazując na twarzy podekscytowanie jego zachowaniem.

— Uśmiechasz się. – Sama również wygięła w uśmiechu swoje pomalowane usta.

— Tak? – zapytał słodko Izar, nim wykonał kilka obrotów, odsuwających ich z dala od Lukasa i jego partnerki. Reprezentant Durmstrangu spojrzał groźnie na Izara nad głową swojej towarzyszki. Krukona powinno martwić to, że skupiał na sobie uwagę tak sporej pary oczu, ale czuł się dzisiaj na to zbyt dziwnie spokojny. Nawet jego szaty przestały mu już tak przeszkadzać.

— Ludzie mogą zacząć się zastanawiać, czy przed tańcem czegoś nie wziąłeś. _Nigdy_ się nie uśmiechasz. O ile się orientuję, równie dobrze mógłbyś być jakimś zaginionym synem profesora Snape’a. A przynajmniej takie krążą plotki. – Roześmiała się promiennie, nie zdając sobie sprawy jak _blisko_ była prawdy. – _Wziąłeś_ coś, Izarze? Znając ciebie, wciągnąłeś w dormitorium dzikie grzybki, aby złagodzić nerwy spowodowane znajdowaniem się w centrum uwagi.

— Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnęłaś taki pomysł?

Na parkiet powoli zaczęli wchodzić również inni uczniowie i nauczyciele. Wkrótce zaczęło robić się na nim zbyt tłoczno, aby kontynuować formalny taniec, więc Izar musiał tańczyć z Daphne powoli, wykonując małe kroczki. Niedaleko spostrzegł mijających ich Dumbledore’a i McGonagall. Chociaż próbował się przed tym powstrzymać, mimowolnie gapił się z przerażeniem na szaty dyrektora. Na ich obszyciach tańczyły piernikowe ludziki, a prószący mocno śnieg zmieniał niebieski kolor ubrania na biały.

Dyrektor spostrzegł jego wzrok i mrugnął.

— Chciałbyś nazwisko mojego krawca, mój chłopcze?

McGonagall przewróciła oczami i poprowadziła starszego mężczyzna z dala od Izara, zanim ten mógłby mu odpowiedzieć.

Dzięki ci, Merlinie!

Daphne owinęła ręce wokół szyi Izara, zmuszając go do ułożenia dłoni na jej tali. Jej wzrok przesunął się z Izara w stronę Astorii. Harrison wiedział, że Daphne czuła względem swojej młodszej siostry niewielką zazdrość, ale również głęboko ją kochała. To była dziwna relacja, ale Izar wiedział o niej wszystko dzięki błahemu gaworzeniu Daphne.

— Nie masz powodów do zazdrości – pocieszył ją.

Zielone oczy w odcieniu mchu zwróciły się szybko na Izara, a lekki rumieniec ozdobił jej policzki, kiedy zrozumiała, że została przyuważona na gapieniu się.

— _Nie_ jestem zazdrosna, Izarze. To moja siostra. – Jej oczy zwróciły się ponownie na Astorię. – Myślisz, że jest śliczna?

Izar westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się, dlaczego, do cholery jasnej, musiał prowadzić tę małostkową rozmowę. Niemniej jednak przypuszczał, że dla dziedziczki Greengrassów ta nadymająca jej ego rozmowa była bardzo ważna. Niechętnie spojrzał na najmłodszą Greengrassównę. Astoria była niesamowicie podobna do Daphne. Nie rozumiał, co wywoływało tak duży brak wiary w siebie znajdującej się obecnie w jego ramionach dziewczyny.

— Mam być szczery? – zapytał Izar, odwracając się z powrotem do Daphne. Dziewczyna skinęła ostro głową. – Jesteś ładniejsza.

Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, zanim uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Dziękuję.

Obrócił nimi tak, że znajdował się twarzą do tłumu. Jego uwagę przykuł Filch, charłak będący woźnym. Mężczyzna przyciskał kota do swojej klatki piersiowej, rozciągając dwie łapy biednego zwierzaka niczym w pozycji do walca. Nucił w rytm muzyki, kołysząc do taktu biodrami. Oczy Izara przesunęły się na mężczyznę znajdującego się za Filchem i Krukon natychmiast zaklął w myślach na swoją lekkomyślność. Riddle stał niedaleko Filcha i Snape’a, kierując wzrok bezpośrednio na Izara.

Harrison nie mógł wyczytać z jego twarzy żadnych emocji. Ani jednej.

— To Airi Roux, najnowsza żona Ministra Rouxa. Podobno zaręczyli się zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Pracuje w aptece blisko Francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Z tego, co mówił tata wynika, że bez większych problemów mogłaby rywalizować ze Snape’em. – Izar odwrócił swój wzrok od Riddle’a i przeniósł go na kobietę, o której mówiła Daphne.

Francuski Minister Magii, Serge Roux, tańczył z wysoką Azjatką. Wyglądała na dobrych kilka lat od niego młodszą, głównie ze względu na swoje gęste włosy opadające jej na plecy. W szpilkach była o dobrą stopę wyższa niż Serge. Minister uśmiechał się lekko do swojej żony, ale jego oczy ukryte były za grubymi ramkami okularów.

— Małżeństwo dla pieniędzy? – zapytał Izar.

— Nie. – Daphne pokręciła głową. – To dziwne, ale nie. Pierwsza żona Ministra Rouxa, matka jego syna, rozwiodła się z nim zaledwie tydzień przed tym, jak oświadczył się Airi. Plotki głoszą, że Minister Roux miał z nią romans, gdy jeszcze był żonaty. Airi jest również córką bardzo wpływowego człowieka we Francji. Jej matka jest Azjatką, a jej ojciec Francuzem. To bardzo ładna para, a Airi to efekt ich połączenia.

Izar roześmiał się.

— Skąd ty gromadzisz te wszystkie informacje?

Daphne uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

— Gdybyś tańczył prawidłowo, tak jak _ja_ , usłyszałbyś wszystkie te sekrety.

— Albo plotki – mruknął lekkim głosem Izar.

— A _to_ wspaniała Kristine Steinar, żona Ministra Steinara. – Dłonie Daphne obróciły nim tak, że spoglądał na matkę Lukasa.

Ślizgonka miała rację, określając panią Steinar jako wspaniałą. Była to wysoka blondynka o bardzo odmiennych rysach twarzy. I pomimo że Lukas odziedziczył po swoim ojcu czarne włosy, resztę swojego wyglądu zawdzięczał matce. Kristine i Bjørn byli ładną parą, ubraną w stroje z najlepszych tkanin i w najwspanialsze klejnoty.

— Jakieś plotki na jej temat? – zapytał rozbawiony Izar.

Daphne wydawała się bardzo lubić Kristine, bo spojrzała groźnie na Izara.

— Nie. Jedynie, że — podobnie jak jej mąż — jest bardzo niebezpiecznym politykiem. Uwielbia współzawodnictwo i z radością wygrzebuje o swoich wrogach wszystkie możliwe informacje, które mogłaby wykorzystać. Zniszczyła kobietę, która miała poślubić Bjørna, aby samej się z nim ożenić. Jego pierwotna narzeczona zmarła na zatrucie _pokarmowe_. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się radośnie. – Jest moim idolem. Każda kobieta powinna być tak niebezpieczna.

Izar poczuł, że również mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Daphne nie miała powodu, by pragnąć stać się jak Kristine Steinar, bo Izar był pewien, że i tak okaże się całkiem przebiegła.

— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć – kontynuowała Daphne – to ojciec opowiedział mi o zagranicznych politykach. Wyraził zainteresowanie spotkaniem z tobą, Izarze. – Spojrzała na niego z nadzieją poprzez swoje czarne rzęsy. – Malfoy poinformował mnie, że jego ojciec zaprosił cię na święta do swojej rezydencji. Powiedz mi, przyjąłeś to zaproszenie?

— Tak. – Izar skinął głową. – I, jak podejrzewam, chcesz, abym spotkał tam twojego ojca?

Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o panu Greengrassie, jedynie że był jednym z pierwszorangowych śmierciożerców Voldemorta. I że Daphne była nim oczarowana. Była, w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, „córeczką swojego tatusia”.

— Oczywiście. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się.

Powolna muzyka powoli dobiegała końca, robiąc miejsce szybszemu kawałkowi. Izar zbladł, przerażony. Daphne westchnęła, wyczuwając znieruchomienie Izara, po czym pociągnęła go z dala od parkietu.

— Jestem spragniona. – Zatrzepotała do niego rzęsami. Izar zauważył, że odwróciła się plecami do zbliżającego się do niej mężczyzny. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem, zastanawiając, czy Daphne naprawdę była spragniona, czy może nie miała ochoty na konfrontację z odważnym Puchonem, który chciał poprosić ją do tańca.

Młody Gryfon, którego zadaniem było roznoszenie napoi, wręczył im pożądany przez nich kielich ponczu. Daphne natychmiast chwyciła swój i wypiła go zachłannie. Izar z niesmakiem spojrzał na Gryfona. Wygląda nieco… _dziwnie_.

Podniósł swój kielich do nosa i powąchał go niepewnie. Tak jak myślał, czuć od niego było alkoholem. Zanim jednak mógłby zwrócić się w tej sprawie do Gryfona, Daphne pociągnęła go za sobą za ramię, kierując się do ustronnego stolika. Izar spojrzał przez ramię na chłopca, który wręczył im napoje, mrużąc oczy. Czy nauczyciele nie nałożyli na nie jakiegoś zaklęcia lub bariery, aby powstrzymać buzujących hormonami nastolatków od przemycenia alkoholu?

Gryfon nie okazywał absolutnie żadnych emocji, odwzajemniając spojrzenie Izara.

— Nie pij ponczu… — zaczął Izar, odwracając się. Daphne spojrzała na niego niewinnie, trzymając w ręce pusty kielich. – Och, zapomnij. – Izar westchnął. Upewni się, że Daphne zostanie odpowiednio odprowadzona do swojego dormitorium i żadne dojrzewające dzieciaki nie będą obmacywać jej po kątach. Jeden kielich w końcu jej nie zaszkodzi.

Kiedy tylko usiedli, w ich stronę z niemal szaleństwem w oczach ruszył Draco.

— Merlinie – zaczął chłopiec, bez zaproszenia siadając między Daphne a Izarem. – To najgorszy możliwy taniec.

— Myślę, że to sprawa partnerki, którą ze sobą wziąłeś – mruknął słabo Izar. Ponad głową Draco zobaczył, jak Daphne odsuwa się od dziedzica Malfoyów. Jej twarz wyrażała słowa, których nie mogła wypowiedzieć na głos. Izar zastanawiał się, dlaczego ta dwójka tak bardzo opierała się przeciwko dogadaniu się ze sobą, ale zarazem myślał, że to całkiem zabawne. I pomocne, gdy pragnął uciec od jednego z nich. Jedyne, co musiał wtedy zrobić, to któremuś z nich wspomnieć o tym, z którym nie chciał mieć aktualnie nic wspólnego, a wtedy ten przylepiał się do niego.

— Parkinson – splunął Draco, do tego wszystkiego zerkając jeszcze przez ramię. – Jest niemal tak zła jak Greengrass…

Chłopiec zaczął narzekać na Parkinson. Izar wyłączył się na jego słowa, co robił zresztą dość często. Jego oczy przesunęły się po przyciemnionej sali, zatrzymując się na Cyprienie, reprezentancie Beauxbatons, kłócącym się z Lukasem Steinarem.

— Idę potańczyć, Izarze. Chcesz się do mnie dołączyć? – zapytała Daphne, wstając gwałtownie. Jej ton wskazywał na to, że minuty dzieliły ją od przeklęcia Malfoya, kiedy ten nie przerywał swojej tyrady na temat Pansy.

Izar potrząsnął głową, roztargniony przyglądaniem się, jak Lukas chwyta Cypriena za kołnierz i cicho szepcze coś do rudzielca. Dla kogoś innego nie wyglądałoby to ani trochę groźnie, a właściwie całkiem swobodnie. Ale Izar pochylił się do przodu, zainteresowany.

Cyprien westchnął, odpychając od siebie Lukasa, nim oddalił się od niego jak najszybciej, kierując do Izara.

— Izarze – przywitał go radośnie Cyprien, kiedy w końcu do niego dotarł. Reprezentant Beauxbatons usiadł obok niego, po czym pochylił się bliżej, aby szepnąć mu do ucha: — Nie pij ponczu. – Jego głos drżał trochę, jakby był niepewny, czy powinien mu to mówić.

Izar spojrzał na stół, sięgając po kielich, ale ten zniknął. Zmarszczył brwi, zanim szybko chwycił pusty kielich Daphne i powąchał go. Nie wyczuł w nim alkoholu. Nie pachniał w ten sam sposób, co _jego_ kielich.

— Gdzie mój kielich? – zapytał się Dracona.

Chłodne szare oczy Malfoya skierowały się z nieufnością na Cypriena, nim obróciły się w stronę Izara.

— Greengrass wzięła go ze sobą – nie powiedział nic więcej, na tyle mądry, by uświadomić sobie, że działo się przed nim coś dziwnego.

Izar odwrócił się do Cypriena.

— Dlaczego? – Spojrzał ponownie na miejsce, gdzie stał Lukas, ale ten wygodnie już się z niego ulotnił. Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwróciły się znów na Cypriena, przyglądając się niewzruszonemu wyrazowi na jego twarzy. – Czy ktoś zakropił go alkoholem?

Cyprien prychnął lekko. Kiedy się odezwał, jego francuski akcent był bardzo słyszalny:

— Plotka głosi, że w twoim kielichu jest Vesania.

Izar zamarł w bezruchu.

Vesania była bardzo silnym liściem, który rozpuszczał się w cieczy. Bardzo szybko rozprzestrzeniał się po organizmie, rozmnażając w żołądku w postaci czarnej mazi. Ten czarny, toksyczny śluz przedzierał się do mózgu i go niszczył. Jego zaletą było to, że jego zapach był bardzo podobny do słabego alkoholu.

Otworzył oczy.

— Daphne – zawołał Izar, wstając gwałtownie od stołu, wysyłając z trzaskiem swoje krzesło na ziemię. Ten dźwięk zwrócił uwagę wielu uczniów i Izar rzucił się w stronę parkietu. Słyszał, jak za jego plecami Draco woła nauczycieli, którzy mieli właśnie opuścić salę.

— Profesorze Snape! Izar…

Z sercem w gardle zepchnął ze swojej drogi jakąś parę, która po prostu sobie _stała_. Krzyknęli, upadając na podłogę, ale Izar ledwie to zauważył, próbując przedrzeć się przez gęsty tłum tańczących osób. Wszyscy oni śmiali się i bez przerwy przemieszczali, sprawiając, że Izar miał wrażenie jakby jego ciało zaczęło poruszało się okropnie wolno w jakimś przerażającym koszmarze. Bez przerwy ktoś na niego wpadał lub go popychał, a on starał się powstrzymać krzyk wściekłości.

Zamiast tego podniósł gwałtownie różdżkę w górę, wydając z niej ogłuszający trzask.

Wszyscy uczniowie krzyknęli, zakrywając dłońmi uszy. Muzyka przestała grać, a ciała przestały się poruszać.

Izar zaczął przepychać się do przodu, w końcu dostrzegając Daphne. Patrzyła na niego tępo, otoczona grupą Ślizgońskich dziewczyn, po czym kielich wyślizgnął się jej z dłoni. Ślepo wyciągnęła rękę w stronę siostry, zanim upadła z hukiem na podłogę.

Przybył zbyt późno.

Przybył zbyt _cholernie_ późno.

Izar zaczął biec, wskazując różdżką w stronę rozlanego napoju, niewerbalnie ustawiając go w ogniu. Przez tłum przetoczyły się wrzaski, spowodowane zarówno ogniem, jak i nagłym upadkiem Daphne. Astoria Greengrass podniosła w szoku ręce do ust, opadając na kolana obok swojej siostry.

— Co się dzieje?

Ignorując jej rozpaczliwe pytanie, Izar wskazał różdżką na Daphne.

— _Eructo._

Opadł obok niej na podłogę w tym samym momencie, kiedy zaklęcie zaczęło działać. Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy ostrożnie przesunął głowę Daphne na bok, gdy zaczęła wymiotować. Czarna maź opuszczała jej żołądek wraz z cyklicznie pojawiającymi się skurczami. Izar był wyraziście świadomy zatrzymujących się przed nimi nauczycieli oceniających całą scenę, ale był zbyt skupiony na drżącym ciele Daphne, aby w jakikolwiek sposób to okazać.

Jeszcze raz rzucił zaklęcie Eructo, tym razem niewerbalnie. Jej żołądek znów został zmuszony do wyrzucenia swojej zawartości. Tym razem było w nim mniej czarnej mazi, ale i tak wciąż była obecna.

Snape uklęknął obok Izara, wyciągając różdżkę i zataczając nią małe okręgi wokół głowy Daphne. Nie przerywając tego ruchu, spojrzał na Izara swoimi onyksowymi oczami.

— To był doskonały pokaz szybkiego myślenia, panie Harrison. Dobra robota. – Izar był zbyt oszołomiony nagłym atakiem Daphne, aby odpowiedzieć mu w jakiś sensowny sposób. Ograniczył się tylko do gwałtowanego skinienia głową. – Musi zostać szybko przeniesiona do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. W jej organizmie może być tego więcej. – Tym razem Snape odezwał się do Dumbledore’a.

Mężczyzna uniósł zaklęciem ciało Daphne, kiedy tylko skończył zaklęcie skanujące jej głowę.

Izara chwyciły silne ręce, podnosząc go z podłogi.

— Wszystko z tobą w porządku, Izarze? – To był Syriusz. Trzymał go mocno.

Ignorując swojego wuja, chłodne grafitowo-zielone oczy Izara obserwowały, jak Snape i Dumbledore szybko przenoszą Daphne do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. A następnie zaczęły rozglądać się po sali w poszukiwaniu _jego_.

Lukas wykradał się za drzwi, napotykając wzrok Izara, gdy znikał za rogiem.

Oszołomienie Izara zostało zastąpione przez wściekłość i wyrwał się z uścisku Syriusza, rzucając się w pogoń za reprezentantem Durmstrangu. Wydawało mu się, że ściganie Steinara szło mu o wiele szybciej i łatwiej niż szukanie Daphne. Być może dlatego, że wściekłość sprawiała, że wszystko wydarzało się znacznie szybciej, zbyt szybko, aby można to zrozumieć. A strach i desperacja powodowały, że wszystko toczyło się boleśnie powoli.

Uczniowie, których zostawił za sobą w Wielkiej Sali rozmawiali głośno o tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie obchodziło go, co sobie pomyślą. Ważne było, by zyskał swoją zemstę.

Mroźno niebieskie oczy znajdującego się w głębi korytarza Lukasa rozszerzyły się, kiedy spostrzegł goniącego go Izara.

— Du er gal!** – wykrzyknął po norwesku chłopiec, zanim jak najszybciej zniknął za rogiem. Miał różdżkę w dłoni, a na jego przystojnej twarzy widniała determinacja. Nie zatrzymał się jednak, aby się bronić. _Uciekał_. Był winny.

— Nie _widziałeś_ jeszcze kogoś szalonego, Steinar – syknął Izar, biegnąc przez labirynt ciemnych korytarzy, czekając z rzuceniem zaklęcia, aż będzie pewny trafienia w biegnącego Lukasa.

Nie miał ku temu jednak okazji.

Kiedy biegł korytarzami Hogwartu bardzo oddalonymi od Wielkiej Sali, czyjeś ramiona szybko owinęły się wokół jego talii, bez trudu podnosząc go z ziemi. Izar walczył z nimi, ogarnięty żądzą zemsty. Nie mógł się teraz zatrzymać. Ale chociaż trzymające go ramiona były szczupłe, były również zbyt silne, aby był w stanie się z nich wyrwać.

— Zrobisz coś, czego będziesz później żałować. Przestań być taki lekkomyślny.

To był Riddle.

I mając przed oczami czerwone plamki, ogarnięty wściekłością Izar przycisnął czubek swojej różdżki do jego szyi, obracając się.

Czysta groźba, która pojawiła się w oczach Riddle’a, kiedy Izar dotknął go swoją różdżką sprawiła, że Krukon powoli zaczął odzyskiwać jasność umysłu. Strach ścisnął jego żołądek.

— Dziecko… – wymruczał niebezpiecznie Riddle. – Spróbuj, jeśli chcesz. Możesz być faworyzowany, ale nie _aż tak_ faworyzowany.

Pewność siebie Izara zniknęła, jego ciało rozluźniło się bezwiednie w uścisku Riddle’a. Powoli odsunął swoją różdżkę, wskazując nią w podłogę, a nie jak wcześniej w Czarnego Pana.

— Przepraszam – powiedział sztywno Izar. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy jakikolwiek inny śmierciożerca przeżyłby wystarczająco długo, aby móc opowiedzieć swoją historię o wskazywaniu różdżką bezpośrednio w szyję Czarnego Pana. Pewnie nie.

Młodszy czarodziej został postawiony na ziemi, ale ręka leżąca na jego ramieniu zapewniła go, że w najbliższym czasie nigdzie się nie rusza. Kiedy wrócił do rzeczywistości, w końcu zaczął znów używać swojego bystrego umysłu. Latanie po korytarzach z pragnieniem zemsty było dość głupie z jego strony. Zbyt zuchwałe i publiczne. W kącikach jego głowy szeptał również cichy głosik mówiący mu, że Lukas mógł być przecież niewinny tej całej sytuacji. Nie znał jeszcze wszystkich faktów.

Cierpliwość. To była cnota.

— Nie jesteś znany z ulegania emocjom – powiedział z zamyśleniem Riddle. Jego palce wbiły się mocniej w ramię Izara, kiedy powoli poprowadził ich z powrotem do głównych części zamku. Lukas już dawno zniknął, albo uciekając w głębsze czeluście Hogwartu, albo wracając do jego głównych części. – Wręcz przeciwnie, widziałem, jak zachowujesz trzeźwy umysł w sytuacjach, z którymi nie poradziłaby sobie większość czarodziei. Proszę, oświeć mnie, co tak bardzo różni tę sytuację od innych?

Zatrzymał się, powodując, że Czarny Pan zrobił to samo.

— To ja miałem wypić ten kielich. Daphne… mogła _umrzeć_. To właśnie ją różni. – Izar nie rozumiał, co insynuował Riddle. Jak mógł on nie zdawać sobie sprawy, dlaczego ta sytuacja była taka ważna?

— Powiedz mi. – Riddle pochylił się bliżej niego, jego oczy wręcz ociekały kpiną. – _Kochasz_ ją?

Izar odchylił się od niego, wściekły zarówno na siebie, jak i Riddle’a. Cała ta sytuacja bezlitośnie przypomniała mu, że Czarny Pan nie troszczył się w ogóle o swoich popleczników, w tym Daphne. Byli oni tylko jego pionkami i marionetkami. Zwykłymi przedmiotami, które dostarczały mu rozrywki. Izar o tym _wiedział_. Dlaczego więc zakładał, że Voldemort nagle stanie się bardziej wyrozumiały dla Daphne i całej tej sytuacji? Tylko dlatego, że Izar uważał Daphne za kogoś bardziej wartego uwagi niż większość ludzi nie znaczyło, że to samo sądził o niej Czarny Pan.

Był głupcem.

Pochylił głowę, próbując się opanować. Riddle nie okaże mu tego wieczora żadnego współczucia. Nie żeby Izar go potrzebował lub chciał, ale miło byłoby poczuć, że ktoś rozumie jego szaloną żądzę zemsty.

— Nie. – Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, spoglądając w oczy Czarnego Pana. – Nie kocham jej – powiedział chłodno, ale szczerze.

Dzisiejsze wydarzenia uświadomiły jednak Izarowi, że troszczy się o Daphne, nawet jeśli tylko trochę. Jasne, bez przerwy świergotała mu coś do ucha. Irytowała go swoim zupełnym brakiem zainteresowania nauką i czytaniem. Brzydziło go również jej kobiece zachowanie. Ale w tym wszystkim była również zabawna i, w przeciwieństwie do większości otaczających go dzieci, nie była skupiona wyłącznie na sobie. Rozumiała znaczenie obowiązku i rodziny. Była też niewinną ofiarą tego ataku.

Riddle uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, po czym wyprostował. W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk i Izar przypomniał sobie, że Riddle wiedział, co takiego dzieje się w tym Turnieju.

— Wiesz, czyja to sprawka? – zapytał cicho Izar, ale jego głos i tak rozbił się słabo echem po ciemnym, pustym korytarzu.

Wysoki mężczyzna pochylił głowę.

— Mam swoje podejrzenia – oświadczył nieco niebezpiecznie, zanim znów ruszył korytarzem.

— Kto? – zapytał spokojnie Izar, chociaż w głębi siebie klął na Voldemorta. Już z powodu samego sposobu, w jaki ten się zachowywał Izar zaczynał mieć _przeczucie_ , że Czarny Pan doskonale wie, kto za tym wszystkim stoi. Po prostu zatrzymywał to dla siebie, patrzył, jak to wszystko się potoczy, zanim sam zaatakuje.

— To ta sama osoba, która zatruła cię w czasie pierwszego zadania.

— Jeśli się nie mylę – wycedził Izar, mrużąc oczy – nie jest to odpowiedź na moje pytanie „kto”, a raczej kolejna tajemnicza wymówka.

Kiedy dotarli do głównego wejścia, Izar szybko wmieszał się w morze uczniów. Zostawił za sobą Riddle’a i nic go nie obchodziło to, jak lekceważące było jego zachowanie. Był na niego wściekły. Voldemort wiedział o czymś, co działo się za kulisami i nie chciał oświecić Izara. Jeśli tylko potrzebowałby jakiegoś dowodu na to, że po dowiedzeniu się o tym, iż są swoimi _partnerami_ rzeczy pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem w ogóle się nie zmienią, wystarczyłoby, aby spojrzał na tę całą sytuację.

Voldemort nie traktował go ani trochę inaczej.

To było zarówno błogosławieństwo, jak i klątwa.

Izar wydostał się z morza uczniów i ruszył korytarzem prowadzącym do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jak Voldemort mógł wiedzieć, kto stoi za tymi wszystkimi atakami i nie powiedzieć tego Izarowi? Chyba że…

Potknął się, kiedy szedł, ale nie zważył na to, nie zatrzymując się. Co, jeśli Dumbledore i Steinar mieli rację? Co, jeśli to Voldemort stał za tymi atakami, chcąc upewnić się, że Norwegowie i Francuzi nie wygrają tego Turnieju? Brzmiało to małostkowo i bardzo nierealnie, ale Voldemort był na tyle okrutny, aby było go na coś takiego stać. Tylko dlaczego, w takim razie, stawiałby Izara w tak dużym zagrożeniu, skoro był jego _partnerem_? To nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Poczuł, że coś zaciska się w jego żołądku, kiedy przez jego głowę przemknęło wyjaśnienie. Co, jeśli wszystko to było kłamstwem? Istniała możliwość, że wtedy, na balu w Ministwerstwie, Voldemort wiedział już, że Izar jest bękartem Regulusa. I to wtedy to wszystko by się zaczęło. Voldemort nakarmiłby go kłamstwem, że są swoim partnerami, aby Izar złożył w nim swoje nieodwzajemnione zaufanie. I przez ten cały czas planował zniszczyć Regulusa poprzez zabicie Izara w Turnieju. Przy okazji wrabiając we wszystko Norwegów i może nawet Francję, zapewniając tym samym „zwycięstwo” Wielkiej Brytanii.

Izar wiedział, że jego domysły są oburzające i śmieszne. Był to jednak plan, który byłby w stanie stworzyć Riddle. Pogrywałby sobie z emocjami wszystkich ludzi, z ich zaufaniem i byłby niesamowicie dobrze przemyślany, co do najmniejszego szczegółu.

Izar nie chciał jednak i nie zamierzał w to wierzyć. Wiedział, że to nie Czarny Pan stoi za tymi atakami.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że sama taka myśl sprawiała, że czuł gorycz w ustach. A jego żołądek się zaciskał.

— Panie Harrison – zawołał Dumbledore z drugiego końca korytarza. Otaczało go kilkoro uczniów – Lukas Steinar, Cyprian Beaumont i ten młody Gryfon, który dał im kielichy z ponczem.

— To pan Colin Creevey, piątoroczny Gryfon – stwierdził Dumbledore, kładąc rękę na wstrząśniętym chłopcu.

Wszyscy oni stali przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Izar odsunął się od Riddle’a, kiedy ten podszedł do niego od tyłu. Zignorował ciekawe spojrzenie, jakim ten go obdarzył i zamiast tego przyjrzał się Creeveyowi. Wyraźnie pamiętał go ze swoich zajęć, kiedy nie przeskoczył jeszcze roku nauki. Był szlamą, równie irytującą, co sama Granger.

Jego bystre oczy przyjrzały się bladej twarzy chłopca i jego drżącemu ciału. Emocjom w jego oczach było bardzo daleko do niewzruszonego wyrazu, jaki miały w czasie balu.

— Zaklęcie Imperius – wyszeptał Izar. – Był pod wpływem Imperiusa, mam rację, dyrektorze? – Zatrzymał się blisko zgromadzonej grupy, zerkając na drzwi prowadzące do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

— Tak – odpowiedział z powagą Dumbledore. Spojrzał na Riddle’a znad swoich okularów, a następnie przesunął wzrok na podchodzącego do nich Ministra Steinara. – Najwyraźniej ktoś umieścił pana Creeveya pod zaklęciem Imperiusa. Obecny tu pan Steinar… — Dumbledore skinął głową w stronę cichego reprezentanta Durmstrangu, którego wzrok skupiony był prosto na Izarze. — …twierdzi, że widział jak pan Creevey kruszy liść Vesanii do twojego kielicha i następnie ci go daje.

Izar westchnął cicho, spoglądając w długi, ciemny korytarz, nim skierował swój chłodny wzrok na Lukasa.

— Dlaczego w takim razie sam mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał ostro.

Zanim Dumbledore mógłby mu odpowiedzieć, w słowo wtrącił mu się Norweg:

— Nie za bardzo mnie obchodzisz. Chociaż ostatecznie wygląda na to, że wygrała moja moralność. Powiedziałem Beaumontowi, aby ci powiedział. W końcu uwierzyłbyś mu bardziej niż mnie. Nie chciał tego zrobić, twierdząc, że nie ma zamiaru wdawać się w jakiś głupi żart. Ale w końcu ci powiedział. Kilka sekund za późno. – Tutaj chłodne oczy zwróciły się na winnego Cypriena.

Rudzielec skrzywił się, obracając do Izara.

— Nie miałem powodu, aby ufać Steinarowi. Gdybym wiedział, że Vesania rzeczywiście jest w twoim kielichu, nie wdałbym się w tę sprzeczkę.

Izar skinął ostro głową. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy mówili prawdę.

— Macie jakikolwiek pomysł, kto może za tym stać? – zapytał tępo Krukon. – Lub – zaczął złośliwie, zerkając na Ministra Steinara – myślicie może, że to ja przekląłem Creeveya, aby znów się zatruć? Jak sądzę w rzeczach Lukasa znajdziecie kolejną książkę, w której zakreślony będzie rozdział o Vesanii. A wtedy z kolei jej liście w mojej szkolnej torbie.

Steinar uniósł wargę.

— To bardzo prawdopodobne.

Dumbledore podniósł rękę, jego magia zawrzała.

— Wystarczy. – Z przenikliwych niebieskich oczu zniknęły iskierki, a piernikowe ludziki na jego szatach uciekły do domów, aby się w nich ukryć. – Nie mam zamiaru cię obwiniać, panie Harrison. Nie sądzę, abyś to _ty_ stał za tymi atakami. – Dumbledore zrobił krok w jego stronę. Jego oczy świeciły. – Te ataki stają się zdecydowanie zbyt śmiałe. Stanowią niebezpieczeństwo dla innych uczniów w mojej własnej szkole. Nie pozwolę, aby jakakolwiek większa krzywda stała się moim uczniom. – Dumbledore spojrzał na Ministra Steinara i Riddle’a. – To obietnica.

Izar usiadł na jednym z krzeseł pod Skrzydłem Szpitalnym.

— Wszyscy możecie odejść. – Dumbledore oddalił każdego machnięciem ręki. – Panie Creevey, powinieneś udać się do pani Pomfrey, aby cię zbadała. Być może noc w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dobrze ci zrobi.

Reprezentanci odeszli i niechętnie podążyli za nimi również politycy. Riddle był ostatni. Izar kompletnie go zignorował, zamiast tego wpatrując się w zamknięte drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jednak nawet pomimo tego, że na niego nie patrzył, był świadomy wszystkiego, co ten robił. Riddle wydał z siebie niski chichot, zanim spokojnie oddalił się korytarzem. Ta obietnica, że to jeszcze nie koniec sprawiła, że skórę Izara przeszły ciarki.

Co go jednak zaskoczyło, to że Dumbledore usiadł obok niego, klepiąc jego kolano.

Izar odwrócił się, spoglądając na niego.

— Myślę, że panna Greengrass wyzdrowieje, panie Harrison.

Przyglądał się, jak kilka piernikowych ludzików wyskakuje ze swoich domów i powoli znów zaczyna tańczyć.

— Wiem. – Izar spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Potrafi być czasami bardzo uparta.

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Dumbledore nie przestawał wpatrywać się w ciemny korytarz, jak gdyby wiedział, że ktoś się w nim chowa. Izar nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Riddle kręcił się w pobliżu. Czarny Pan był względem niego zdecydowanie nadopiekuńczy, gdy znajdował się blisko Dumbledore’a.

— Jest coś, co chciałby mi pan powiedzieć, panie Harrison? – zapytał cicho Dumbledore. Ton, jakiego użył był tym boleśnie dziadkowaty.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy odwróciły się, przyglądając uważnie zachęcającemu wyrazowi na tej starej twarzy. Czy to w taki właśnie sposób została zmanipulowana jego matka? Chciała zaufać Dumbledore’owi w sprawie swoich tajemnic, mając nadzieję, że jej pomoże i ją poprowadzi? Izar zastanawiał się, kto spośród nich wszystkich okazałby się najokrutniejszym manipulatorem.

Voldemort, Czarny Pan, który w swoich manipulacjach był raczej złowrogi i podstępny? Zawsze, gdy tylko Czarny Pan manipulował, jego ofiara zdawała sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po tym, jak było już po fakcie. A kiedy ofiary Voldemorta w końcu uświadamiały sobie, że zostały zmanipulowane, ogarniało ich przytłaczające załamanie i żal.

A może Dumbledore, staruszek, który manipulował cicho, nie zostając na tym przyłapanym? Jego głos pobudzał poczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa, ale był również opleciony manipulacjami. Zarzucał sidła na swoje ofiary poprzez bycie przyjaznym. I jeśli jego ofiara zaczynała zauważać, że została oszukana, Dumbledore przybierał cierpiętniczy wyraz twarzy i wymyślał bardzo dobrą wymówkę tłumaczącą, dlaczego sobie z nimi nie pogrywał. W końcu jak ktoś tak dobry i święty mogły być tak okrutny? Przecież to wszystko było dla większego dobra. Dla większego dobra Jasnej Strony.

— Nie, nic. – Izar pokręcił głową. – Gdyby było, może być pan pewny, że bym panu powiedział, dyrektorze.

Okulary mężczyzny odbiły światło płomienia pochodni, kiedy się uśmiechnął. Zanim mógłby jednak odpowiedzieć, drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się.

Izar zerwał się na równe nogi, obserwując wychodzącego z pomieszczenia Snape’a. Spojrzał on na Izara i Dumbledore’a, zaciskając usta.

— Co z nią? – zapytał o Daphne.

— Jej stan jest stabilny – odparł chłodno Snape. – Jest w samoleczniczej śpiączce. Jej mózg próbuje wydobyć się z szoku spowodowanego dotykiem Vesanii. Są z nią ojciec i siostra. – Nauczyciel umilkł, przesuwając wzrokiem po Izarze. – Jak im powiedziałem, wydobycie trucizny z jej żołądka, zanim mogłaby dostać się do jej krwioobiegu było z twojej strony bardzo szybkim i mądrym posunięciem. Dobra robota, panie Harrison.

Izar opuścił wzrok, czując ulgę.

— Dziękuję, profesorze.

— Dziękuję, Severusie. – Dumbledore skinął ze wdzięcznością głową. – Wywdzięczasz szkole wielką przysługę.

Snape nie odpowiedział. Skinął tylko ostro głową i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę lochów.

— Miłego wieczoru, panie Harrison. – Stara, pomarszczona ręka poklepała go po ramieniu, zanim dyrektor wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bez wątpienia po to, aby zapewnić pana Greengrassa, że o wszystko „zadbano”.

Po raz ostatni spoglądając w zamknięte drzwi, Izar powoli skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Czuł się lepiej. Istniała szansa, że Daphne nie obudzi się do końca normalna, owszem, ale Snape zapewnił Izara, że udało mu się wydostać większą część trucizny z żołądka, zanim ta mogłaby się rozprzestrzenić.

Tuż pod schodami pochodnie zamigotały i zgasły, pogrążając go w ciemności. Izar szybko odwrócił się na pięcie, kiedy wydawało mu się, że dostrzega niedaleko jakąś postać. Powietrze pachniało magią Riddle’a i Izar zesztywniał, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie tych potężnych oczu.

— Zobaczymy się w czasie świąt, panie Black – wyszeptał mężczyzna do jego ucha, po czym zimne usta musnęły wrażliwą skórę jego szyi.

Izar odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, chcąc zakwestionować motywy mężczyzny.

Ale nikogo tam nie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * updo – charakterystyczne upięcie włosów w coś przypominającego luźnego, poplątanego koka.  
> ** tłum. Jesteś szalony!


	22. Część I Rozdział 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** i bardzo jej za to dziękuję.

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

Kufer Izara był już spakowany i gotowy na święta.

Ponieważ pozostała jeszcze cała godzina, zanim uczniowie wsiądą do pociągu, postanowił odwiedzić Daphne w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, a potem pójść do lochów, aby porozmawiać ze Snape’em i zwrócić mu jego materiały. Izar opuścił Pokój Wspólny Ravenclawu i natychmiast zauważył zmianę atmosfery.

Nie stało się nic niebezpiecznego; zmiana była łagodna, niemal _zbyt_ łagodna.

Poprawiając skórzany segregator wypełniony notatkami zapisanymi odręcznym pismem profesora Snape’a, Izar szybko zszedł po ruszających się schodach. Wspinający się w przeciwnym kierunku Krukon otwarcie się na niego gapił.

Izar wysłał mu bardzo szyderczy uśmieszek, co spowodowało, że uszy chłopca zaczerwieniły się i szybko odwrócił on od niego wzrok.

— Idiota – mruknął z niesmakiem Izar, zeskakując ze schodów, lądując na podłodze trzeciego piętra.

Tam okazało się, że ledwie drugoroczny Krukoński chłopiec nie był jedynym, który postanowił mu się dzisiaj tak otwarcie przyglądać. Izar zastanawiał się, czy miało to jakiś związek z tym, co wydarzyło się w trakcie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego.

Daphne odzyskała świadomość dzień po balu, oszołomiona, ale całkowicie zdrowa. Jej umysł był w przyzwoitym stanie, bystry… albo przynajmniej na tyle bystry, na ile mógł być w przypadku Daphne. To było zaledwie wczoraj. Na pewno przecież rozniosły się już plotki, że dziedziczka Greengrassów się obudziła i wszystko z nią w porządku?

Grupa trzeciorocznych Ślizgonów uniosła wzrok znad czytanej przez siebie gazety, spostrzegając go, po czym pochyliła się ku sobie i zaczęła szeptać.

— Półkrwisty bękart – splunęli najodważniejsi z nich, nim szybko podążyli w przeciwnym kierunku.

Oczy Izara skierowały się na trzymaną przez jednego z nich gazetę. Przełykając ślinę, spostrzegł na pierwszej stronie swoje zdjęcie. Była zbyt daleko, aby był w stanie przeczytać jakie kłamstwa i historyjki rozprzestrzeniane były o nim w tym tygodniu. To jednak, co szeptali…

_Półkrwisty bękart._

Izar rozejrzał się, wściekając się nieco, gdy inni uczniowie odwrócili się od niego, jak gdyby skrywali tajemnicę. To nie mogło być przecież… Mogło? Izar pomyślał o Regulusie, którzy przyrzekł zatrzymać w sekrecie ich pokrewieństwo. Czy to w takim razie sprawka Snape’a? Riddle’a? Syriusza?

Wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i szybko zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Zobaczył Daphne na jednym z łóżek, popijającą z pucharu. Gdy się zbliżył, zerknęła na niego i chłodno odwróciła głowę.

— Co tym razem zrobiłem? – zapytał Izar, zatrzymując się przy jej łóżku.

Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, ale nie pozwoliła, aby zsunęły się one na jej policzki, gdy spojrzała gniewnie na Izara.

— Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? Dlaczego mi nie _powiedziałeś_?

— Nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć, skoro nawet nie wiem, o co chodzi – wycedził Izar. – O czym ty bredzisz?

Pociągnęła lekko nosem i wskazała na stolik obok łóżka. Odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć i jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, kiedy przeczytał nagłówek nad swoim zdjęciem.

_Izar Harrison-Black?_

— Rita Skeeter – przeczytał głośno. – To ona napisała ten pieprzony artykuł, więc to oczywiste, że wyolbrzymiła odrobinkę niektóre fakty – dodał sarkastycznie. Jedno spojrzenie na Daphne powiedziało mu, że dziewczyna mu nie wierzy. – Regulus jest moim ojcem – mruknął ponuro Izar. – Dopiero co się dowiedziałem, Daphne. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć.

— Mówi, że twoja matka to Lily Potter.

— _„Matka_ ” to trochę zbyt dużo powiedziane, ale tak, to ona mnie urodziła – przyznał niechętnie Izar. – A kto jest cholernym źródłem Skeeter?

Wypełnione poczuciem zdrady oczy o kolorze mchowatej zieleni spojrzały w jego.

— Lily.

Izar wydał z siebie gniewnie westchnienie, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się czerwone plamki wściekłości. Przypomniał sobie wypowiedziane przez Regulusa słowa. _Knuje coś. Wraz z plotkami o moim powrocie, powoli staje się coraz bardziej aktywna. Boję się, że będzie próbowała zrobić coś, aby nas podzielić._

— I? – zapytał spokojnie Izar. – O czym głównie mówi ten artykuł? – Nie miał zamiaru go dotykać. Był podły i najprawdopodobniej wypełniony stekiem kłamstw.

Również Daphne westchnęła, zupełnie jakby nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z Izarem, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać przed plotkowaniem.

— To naprawdę okropny artykuł – zaczęła ponuro. – Lily twierdzi, że oddała cię do adopcji po „zdecydowanie niemądrym romansie”. Powiedziała, że czuła się zmanipulowana i wykorzystana. Artykuł nie powiedział nic o _gwałcie_ , ale Skeeter wyraźnie sugerowała go w swoich słowach do czytelników. A następnie Lily stwierdziła, że Regulus, podobnie jak wielu innych Blacków przed nim, paprał się głęboko w Czarnej Magii.

Izar zacisnął szczękę. Mógłby przysiąść, że jego zęby zazgrzytały o siebie. Lily nie tylko rozpowszechniała kłamstwa, ale również hańbiła przy tym ród Blacków.

— Co jeszcze? – powiedział krótko i chłodno, chcąc, aby Daphne mówiła dalej.

Zamrugała na niego niepewnie, spoglądając w dół, aby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. Jej dłonie zaciśnięte były w pięści, a jej knykcie pobladły.

— No cóż, Lily stwierdziła, że obawiała się o twoje życie. I chociaż plotki głosiły, że Regulus został zamordowany, nie wierzyła, aby rzeczywiście na zawsze już odszedł. Z tego właśnie powodu umieściła cię w sierocińcu, bo pragnęła chronić twoją tożsamość. Twierdziła, że bała się ciebie zatrzymać, bo to uczyniłoby z ciebie cel dla zabójców Regulusa i bardziej _obłąkanych_ członków rodziny Blacków. Teraz jednak, w związku z Turniejem i twoim rozgłosem, wie, że Regulus się o tobie dowiedział. – Daphne zamilkła na długo, mrużąc oczy. – Prorok Codzienny twierdzi, że najwyraźniej Regulus ogłosił w Ministerstwie swoje dalsze istnienie zaledwie kilka tygodni przed pojawieniem się tego artykułu.

Izar nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Roześmiał się.

Daphne wkopała się głębiej w swoją pościel, blada na twarzy.

— Ona kłamie – oświadczył ostro Izar. – I pragnie wziąć Czarodziejski Świat na litość. Ale nie będzie w stanie zaszkodzić Regulusowi. – Krukon potrząsnął głową, pewny siebie. – Ma na arenie politycznej znacznie większe wpływy niż ona.

Celem artykułu było uratowanie jej tyłka, gdy po świecie rozejdzie się wiadomość, że Izar jest synem Regulusa. Zrobiła pierwszy krok; jako pierwsza przekręciła swoją historię tak, aby wypaść dobrze w oczach opinii publicznej. Bo jak inaczej mogłaby wytłumaczyć umieszczenie Izara w sierocińcu? Twierdziła, że zrobiła to, aby _uchronić_ go od rzekomych morderców Regulusa i tych bardziej obłąkanych członków rodziny Blacków. Jak pomysłowo. Przypuszczał, że ukrycie ciąży również miało na celu ochronienie _jego_.

— Zatem się z nim spotkałeś – wyszeptała cicho Daphne, jak gdyby próbowała ostrożnie wyciągnąć coś z Izara. – Z Regulusem? Mój ojciec twierdzi, że wiele lat temu zdradził Czarnego Pana. I że powinien być martwy.

— Twój ojciec o _niczym_ nie ma pojęcia – syknął nieco zbyt ostro Izar. Poczuł małe ukłucie winy, gdy Daphne skrzywiła się na jego ton. Zmiękczył wyraz swojej twarzy do chłodnej maski obojętności i kontynuował: — Co wydarzyło się pomiędzy Czarnym Panem i Regulusem powinno dotyczyć tylko ich dwóch – dodał spokojnie, zbyt cicho, by ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać.

Dlaczego tak zawzięcie bronił Regulusa? Wiedział przecież, że był on w stanie sam się bronić. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak Izar czuł się, jak gdyby obrażając jego ojca, obrażano również jego.

— Jesteś Blackiem – kontynuowała Daphne, jak gdyby nie usłyszała niczego w najmniejszym stopniu ważnego. – I to nie jakimś tam Blackiem. Jesteś _dziedzicem_ Blacków, bezpośrednim spadkobiercą rodziny.

Izar odwrócił się do niej plecami, wymaszerowując z pomieszczenia. Nie mógł znieść jej rozentuzjazmowanego, oszalałego i chaotycznego gaworzenia. Nie teraz.

— Cieszę się, że czujesz się lepiej – zawołał przez ramię. – Muszę zobaczyć się z profesorem Snape’em.

Zignorował ją, kiedy za nim wołała.

Gdy szybko wymknął się ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ponownie stał się obiektem spojrzeń. Uniósł wyżej brodę i wyprostował pewnie ramiona. Niech sobie mówią. Te dzieciaki nie rozumiały niczego, co się wokół nich działo. Jeśli naprawdę brali na poważnie artykuł znanej z plotkarstwa publicystki, jak najbardziej miał prawo ignorować ich i to, co sobie o nim myśleli. Nie potrafili nawet wysnuwać własnych wniosków. I, szczerze mówiąc, Izar był pewien, że w ciągu kilku dni jego ojciec wyprostuje wszystko to, co powiedziała Lily i wykona własny ruch.

A jeśli przyjdzie do niego Rita pieprzona Skeeter, Izar powie dosadnie, ale spokojnie i z rozwagą, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Opinia publiczna nie musiała wiedzieć, jak bardzo wpłynął na niego ten artykuł. Gdyby zobaczyli jego gniew, najprawdopodobniej pomyśleliby, że bez problemu mogą sobie z nim poigrywać.

Kilku Ślizgonów prychnęło w jego stronę i Izar uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Niech się śmieją.

Podnosząc dłoń, zapukał do drzwi Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Proszę – zawołał z wewnątrz jedwabisty i zimny głos.

Izar wszedł do ciemnego i wilgotnego pomieszczenia. Kilka sekund zajęło jego oczom przyzwyczajenie się do panującej w nim ciemności, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi, likwidując tym samym jakiekolwiek źródło światła. Przez kilka chwil obserwował, jak jego nauczyciel kręci się od jednego kociołka do drugiego, nosem niemal dotykając znajdujących się w nich płynów, kiedy wąchał efekt swojej pracy. Jego zręczne palce mieszały roztwory dokładnymi kręgami zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, a usta szeptały liczbę pozostałych do wykonania obrotów.

W przyciemnionym pokoju Snape wyglądał jak elegancki nietoperz. Jedynie ostre rysy jego twarzy oświetlane przez niewielkie płomienie w jakikolwiek sposób wskazywały, że jest człowiekiem.

Zdenerwowanie Izara osłabiło się w tym cuchnącym i ciasnym pokoju. Wziął głęboki oddech, przymykając oczy zaledwie na sekundę.

— Antidotum na Eliksir Rozdymający i… — Urwał, biorąc kolejny oddech. – I eliksir uzupełniający krew.

Snape nie spłoszył się jego nagłą obecnością – zamiast tego tylko pochylił się, aby zmniejszyć płomień.

— Dzień dobry, panie… ośmielę się powiedzieć „Black”? – Mężczyzna w końcu obrócił się gwałtownie. W zaciemnionym pomieszczeniu jego ciemne oczy zmniejszył się do bezdennych otchłani.

Prychnął. Oczywiście, że Snape czytał już artykuł.

— Jeśli to sprawi, że pozostaniesz zdrowy na umyśle, profesorze – mruknął Izar.

Kącik ust Snape’a uniósł się, kiedy powoli zbliżył się do Izara.

— Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? – zapytał,  ale jego wzrok już powędrował do trzymanej w ręce Izara opasanej skórą książki. Snape uniósł brwi. – Przejrzałeś już moje notatki?

Krukon otworzył książkę i jego wzrok opadł na doskonałą kaligrafię Snape’a. Mężczyzna metodą prób i błędów przeanalizował pokaźną ilość eliksirów, dzięki którym miał nadzieję wyeliminować bądź zmanipulować Mroczny Znak.

— Wymyśliłeś kilka bardzo interesujących teorii, profesorze. Nie mogę wyrazić swojego bezdennego zdumienia niektórymi z wynalezionych przez ciebie eliksirów – zaczął Izar. Był pełen podziwu wobec genialnego umysłu tego mężczyzny. – Wierzę jednak, że znalazłem własne rozwiązanie sprawy Mrocznego Znaku. I nie ma ono postaci eliksiru. – Izar zatrzasnął kartki książki i podał ją Snape’owi.

Mężczyzna zamarł na sekundę, po czym wziął od Izara swoje notatki.

— _Wierzysz_ , że znalazłeś rozwiązanie? Ale nie jesteś pewien?

— Nie – zaczął powoli Izar. – Jestem całkowicie pewien.

Brwi nauczyciela uniosły się do góry.

— Oświeć mnie.

Izar rozważył to. Powinien powiedzieć Snape’owi? Mężczyzna od lat sam próbował manipulować Mrocznym Znakiem, ale nauczanie pochłonęło zbyt wiele jego czasu, aby był w stanie dokończyć swoje eksperymenty. Z pewnością nie uda się do Czarnego Pana z informacją o poczynaniach Izara.

— Mogę ci zaufać? – zapytał cicho Krukon. – Nie jesteś na tyle wierny Czarnemu Panu, byś od razu z tym do niego poszedł. – To nie było pytanie, a raczej stwierdzenie. W końcu ten mężczyzna oszukiwał już Czarnego Pana przez wiele lat.

Snape uśmiechnął się powściągliwie.

— Nie widzę niczego złego w eksperymentowaniu, panie Black. A twój umysł zawsze wypełnia ciekawość. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to pomóc ci ją zaspokoić.

Izar skinął ostro głową. Snape był oklumentą – a zatem jego umysł był doskonale chroniony.

— Czytałem – zaczął. Snape uniósł kolejną brew, w ogóle niezaskoczony tą uwagą. Izar uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym kontynuował: — Natknąłem się na ZaklęcieProteusza. Jak zapewne wiesz, łączy ono ze sobą kilka obiektów we wspólnym celu.

Twarz Snape’a nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Miałem teorię, że Czarny Pan używa jakiejś jego formy, aby przez Mroczny Znak połączyć ze sobą wszystkich śmierciożerców. Ale… — Izar urwał, uśmieszek wykrzywił do góry kąciki jego ust. – Co dokładnie miałoby być czynnikiem łączącym każdy Mroczny Znak?

— Czarny Pan – zaproponował Snape.

— Tak i nie – kontynuował Izar. – Czarny Pan panuje nad Mrocznymi Znakami. Ale czego, dokładnie, do tego _używa_?

Onyksowe oczy zalśniły.

— Swojej różdżki.

Izar uśmiechnął się.

— Tak. Używa Zaklęcia Proteusza połączonego z wymyślonym przez niego czarem Morsmordre. Czarny Pan jest jedynym czarodziejem, który oznacza śmierciożerców lub, dokładniej mówiąc, jego _różdżka_ jest jedyną różdżką, która tworzy Mroczne Znaki na ich ramieniu. Ta różdżka natomiast łączy je wszystkie ze sobą we wspólnym celu. Używa tej różdżki, aby wywołać ból w Znaku.

— To genialne – mruknął Snape, na którego twarzy widniał wyraz skupienia. – To on wynalazł to zaklęcie, ale to jego różdżka jest przedmiotem, obiektem, którego używa do wpływania na Znaki. – Snape odwrócił się następnie do Izara. – Ale jakie jest twoje rozwiązanie? Jakiś łamacz klątw?

Izar pochylił na bok głowę, niepocieszony.

— To byłoby znacznie logiczniejsze niż moje… aroganckie działania – stwierdził. – Ja jednak wybrałem łatwiejszą ścieżkę i zdecydowałem się poznać dokładny rdzeń różdżki Czarnego Pana. I rodzaj drzewa, z jakiego została wykonana.

Usta Snape’a drgnęły.

— I jak tego dokonałeś?

Krukon wzruszył ramionami.

— Włamałem się do sklepu Ollivandera. – Onyksowe oczy spojrzały karcąco na Izara. – Ale – kontynuował jedwabiście chłopiec – zdobyłem coś znacznie cenniejszego niż tylko informacje. Udało mi się zdobyć różdżkę siostrzaną do jego różdżki. Ma w sobie dokładnie ten sam rdzeń co jego.

Snape przeszedł obok niego, spacerując powoli. Miał napięty wyraz twarzy.

— Próbowałeś już manipulować Znakiem?

— Nie. – Izar nieświadomie potarł przez szaty swój Mroczny Znak. – Jednak za każdym razem, gdy trzymam tę różdżkę, potrafię _wyczuć_ bariery otaczające Znak. To nie jest zbyt zaskakujące. Sam wynalazł to zaklęcie. Oczywiście, że był na tyle mądry, aby nałożyć bariery. Są bardzo Mroczne. Wierzę jednak, że posiadając różdżkę siostrzaną do jego mogę je rozbroić. Zdecydowałem jednak, że powinienem poczekać z tym do świąt, kiedy pojadę do dworu Malfoyów, na wypadek gdyby coś się stało…

Urwał, gdy dostrzegł ponury wyraz na twarzy swojego nauczyciela. Mężczyzna nadal chodził tu i z powrotem, pogrążony głęboko w myślach.

— Co? – zapytał ze złością Izar. Miał przeczucie, że wie, o czym myśli Snape.

— Chociaż pochwalam twoje badania dotyczące właściwości Mrocznego Znaku, musisz wziąć pod uwagę, że nawet teraz przekroczyłeś już pewne rozległe granice. Jeśli Czarny Pan kiedykolwiek dowie się, że wpadłeś w posiadanie takich informacji – że nie tylko naruszyłeś w jego prywatność, ale również ukradłeś różdżkę siostrzaną do jego – zdecydowanie nie będzie zadowolony. Pragnę również wyrazić moje obawy dotyczące barier, które stworzył wokół Mrocznego Znaku. Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby Czarny Pan sprawił, że są niemożliwe do złamania…

— Brzmisz jak Regulus – wytknął Izar, zrażony drogą, jaką podążyły myśli mężczyzny.

Snape odwrócił się do niego.

— Być może potrzebujesz i mojego nadzoru, gdy nie ma w pobliżu twojego ojca. Regulus _nie_ byłby zadowolony, gdyby o tym usłyszał.

— Potrzebuję pańskiej pomocy, nie nadzoru. Regulus, chociaż jest moim ojcem, nie może dowiedzieć się, co robię.

Urwał, gdy Snape chwycił go za ramiona. Wyraz jego twarzy był odzwierciedleniem wyrazu Izara – przepełniony determinacją.

— Większości czarodziei trudno jest pogodzić się z faktem, że zostali naznaczeni i weszli w posiadanie Czarnego Pana. To cena, jaką płaci się za podążanie za nim. Przyjęcie jej jest szczególnie trudne dla osób niezależnych. Myślę, że łamanie barier otaczających Mroczny Znak może nie pójść zbyt dobrze.

Izar skrzywił się na swojego profesora.

— Gdybym nie był synem Regulusa – zaczął cicho – wciąż zniechęcałbyś mnie do zrobienia tego?

Snape, wciąż trzymając ręce na ramionach Izara, zawahał się. Jego oczy znajdowały się na poziomie oczu Izara i mężczyzna odezwał się, spoglądając prosto w nie.

— Mogę jedynie wyrażać swoje obawy, panie Black. I nie zamierzam tego zaprzestać. Rozumiem jednak twoje pragnienie osiągnięcia sukcesu w tej dziedzinie magii. Nie mogę cię powstrzymać. Mogę jedynie zaproponować ci swoją pomoc, gdybyś jej potrzebował.

Izar skinął głową, zadowolony.

— Będzie pan w święta u Malfoyów?

— Nie, nie sądzę. – Snape odsunął swoją dłoń i powoli skierował się z powrotem do swoich kociołków.

— Chciałbym, abyś był – oznajmił rzeczowo Krukon. Podszedł do lady, stając za Snape’em. Palcami bawił się lekko zimną skórą, w jaką owinięte były notatki jego nauczyciela. Poprzez rzęsy przyglądał się oceniająco reakcji Snape’a, gdy kontynuował jedwabiście: — I myślę, że Regulus również by tego chciał.

Ramiona Mistrza Eliksirów napięły się i spojrzał on przez ramię na Izara, zerkając na psotny wyraz jego twarzy. Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

— Wynoś się stąd, ty bezczelny dzieciaku. – Izar uśmiechnął się pod nosem, obracając na pięcie w stronę wyjścia. – Małe bachory – kontynuował złośliwie mężczyzna, ponownie rzucając się w wir pracy.

— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o ukrywających się w zaprzeczeniu dorosłych – zawołał cicho Izar, zamykając za sobą drzwi, nim nauczyciel mógłby rzucić na niego jakąś klątwę.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wiesz, Izarze, mogę _wyczuć_ stąd twoje wzburzenie – wycedził Draco. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś szedł na swój własny pogrzeb.

Izar spojrzał na Draco, ani trochę rozbawiony.

— Być może idę – mruknął, kiedy limuzyna zatrzymała się przed głównymi drzwiami ogromnego dworu. Robił naprawdę duże wrażenie, Izar musiał to przyznać. Był olbrzymi, a w każdym jego rogu stały małe wieżyczki i sklepienia łukowe. Ogrody, nawet widziane z samochodu, wydawały się egzotyczne i dobrze zadbane. Nawet jego sierociniec nie był choć w połowie tak duży jak dwór Malfoya. A w nim mieszkało kilkadziesiąt dzieci, podczas gdy trójka Malfoyów miała do dyspozycji własny _zamek_.

— Chodź. – Draco wyskoczył z limuzyny.

Izar niechętnie wysiadł z luksusowego samochodu. Lucjusza i Narcyzy nie było na peronie, kiedy przybyli na King’s Cross. Draco poinformował go, że byli zbyt zajęci gośćmi. A gdy Izar zapytał, jak _wielu_ ich było, Draco uśmiechnął się miękko i zawołał…

— Tylko trochę – powtórzył sucho Izar, kiedy spostrzegł grupkę dzieciaków biegającą po przedniej części rezydencji i znikającą na jej tyłach.

— Tylko trochę – powtórzył zadowolony z siebie Draco.

Niespodziewanie chwycił nadgarstek Izara i pobiegł w kierunku żelaznej bramy. Izar zesztywniał, gdy ani odrobinę nie zaczęli przed nią zwalniać. Potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że musi być pewnie w jakiś sposób zaczarowana tak, że pozwala przejść przez siebie tylko wybranym osobom. Tak jak przewidywał, przeszli przez barierę, jak gdyby żelazo było tylko dymem.

Draco odwrócił się z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, którzy szybko zmienił się w grymas irytacji, gdy zauważył w ogóle nieporuszony wyraz na twarzy Izara.

— Wiesz, to, że tak wiele wiesz o magii wcale nie jest zabawne. Kto by pomyślał, że wychowywany przez mugoli sierota będzie miał tak wielką wiedzę… — Draco nie puścił nadgarstka Izara, ciągnąc za sobą młodszego chłopca.

Izar przyglądał się wznoszącej nad nimi dominująco rezydencji, do której się zbliżali. Była zbudowana bardzo elegancko, a jej architektura miała w sobie odrobinę gotyckiego stylu.

Kiedy wspięli się po doskonale skonstruowanych schodach i weszli do budynku, Izar mógł tylko zamrugać. Był przytłoczony bogactwem i wystrojem, jakimi ociekał dwór Malfoyów. Frontowe wejście było na każdym kroku wypełnione jedwabnymi gobelinami i potężnymi portretami. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, napotykał coś wartego zobaczenia i obserwowania. Jego z natury ciekawy umysł miał problemy z dostrzeżeniem wszystkich tych przedmiotów i faktur, którymi został przygnieciony.

Podłoga została wykonana z ciemnego drewna, błyszczała się i nie była ani trochę zarysowana. Zdobiły ją perskie i inne drogie dywany, a po całym urządzonym po gotycku dworze porozmieszczanych było kilka kamiennych filarów. Pokryte złotem świeczniki wznosiły się wysoko, a umieszczone na nich świece okapywały gorącym woskiem. Również ramy portretów były złote i bez skazy, błyszcząc się i lśniąc. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się także lampy naftowe i nawet ich prosta konstrukcja w tym dworze nie wydawała się taka prosta.

Jakby tego było mało, ciemne drewno tworzące ściany udekorowane było żłobieniami. To było imponujące.

Kiedy weszli głębiej w rezydencję, Izar zauważył wiele rozpalonych marmurowych kominków. Ich gzyms był bardzo rozległy i szeroki, samym swoim rozmiarem przytłaczając niskiego Izara.

— Teraz jesteś zdumiony – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Draco. – Jest na co popatrzeć, co?

Po całym pokoju porozmieszczane były pozłacane lustra i ozdobne meble.

— To jest piękne – zgodził się Izar.

— Dziękuję, panie Black – nadszedł go zza pleców męski głos. Izar odwrócił się, patrząc, jak Lucjusz Malfoy z gracją kieruje się w ich stronę z głębi dworu. Izar nie przeszedł jeszcze nawet znajdujących się najbliżej wejścia pokoi, a już był pod wrażeniem rezydencji. W dalszej części korytarza słyszał głosy czarodziejów i czarownic.

Ubranie Lucjusza mogłoby konkurować z samym dworem. Wyglądało jakby mężczyzna wyszedł ze ścian rezydencji. Jego włosy w kolorze zimnego blondu opadały na ramiona, a równie chłodne oczy przesunęły się po ciele Izara.

— Jednakże – wycedził miło mężczyzna – jestem pewien, że dwór Blacków jest równie wart swojej nazwy co dwór Malfoyów. – Draco puścił nadgarstek Izara, kiedy zbliżył się do nich jego ojciec. Lucjusz zauważył to i uniósł wypielęgnowaną brew.

Izar skłonił się lekko.

— Panie Malfoy, dziękuję za zaproszenie mnie do pańskiego domu na te święta.

— Nie ma potrzeby być tak formalnym,mój chłopcze – wymruczał Lucjusz. Przełożył laskę do drugiej ręki i w geście powitania wyciągnął prawą rękę do Izara. – To dla mnie przyjemność, że mogłeś tu przybyć.

Izar spojrzał na jego dłoń, dostrzegając na jej palcu pierścień rodowy. Pomyślał, że to zabawne, jak bogaci są Malfoyowie. Praktycznie tonęli w złocie i pieniądzach. I nie wstydzili się pokazywać swojego bogactwa.

Chwycił dłoń, podziwiając mocny uścisk Lucjusza. Izar szczycił się mocnym uściskiem dłoni, jednak nie _aż tak_ mocnym. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie do Izara, po czym zwrócił uwagę na swojego syna.

— Draco – powitał go chłodno. Jego ręka wylądowała na ramieniu syna, witając się z nim w ten sposób. Izar zauważył, jak bardzo byli do siebie podobni. Obaj byli bladzi, mieli blond włosy i równie ostre rysy twarzy. – Mam nadzieję, że wszystko z tobą dobrze?

Izar obserwował to formalne powitanie. Zastanawiał się, co Lucjusz by sobie pomyślał, gdyby wiedział, że Regulus preferuje uściski.

— I ty miałeś jakiekolwiek problemy z rozpoznaniem, że chłopiec to Black, Lucjuszu? No, no, no, chyba robisz się coraz starszy.

Odwracając się, Izar spostrzegł wchodzącą do pomieszczenia wysoką, elegancką kobietę. Jej postawa była bardzo podobna do postawy Daphne – wyprostowana, elegancka i bardzo kobieca. Izar spostrzegł na jej twarzy cechy Blacków i domyślił się, że musi być Narcyzą Malfoy z domu Black.

Lucjusz skrzywił się lekko na ten komentarz, obserwując, jak koncentruje ona swój wzrok na Izarze.

— Wybacz mi, że powiem pewnie coś, co słyszałeś już wcześniej, Izarze, ale wyglądasz dokładnie jak Blackowie. – Wzięła jego dłoń w swoje, ściskając ją uspokajająco. Spojrzała ponad jego głową na Lucjusza. – Chociaż to może po prostu jakaś umiejętność Blacków, że potrafią odróżnić siebie spośród reszty czarodziei. Wydaje się, że innym _brakuje_ takiego zmysłu obserwacji – drażniła się ze swoim mężem.

— Daj spokój, Narcyzo, chłopcy dopiero co przyjechali – skarcił ją delikatnie Lucjusz. – Z pewnością nie chcesz, aby Izar odniósł mylne wrażenie co do naszego małżeństwa?

Draco i Izar wymienili spojrzenia, a blondyn przewrócił oczami. Narcyza postanowiła w żaden sposób na to nie odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego podeszła do Draco i uściskała go szybko, chociaż jej syn okazał ku temu wyraźną niechęć.

Uściski.

To również musiała być cecha Blacków.

— Czarny Pan jest na zewnątrz – zaczął Lucjusz i jego oczy skupiły się w szczególności na Izarze. – Z pewnością chciałbyś go przywitać? – Izar poczuł, że jego żołądek zaciska się na myśl o wchodzeniu w jakiekolwiek kontakty z Voldemortem. Nie mógłby po prostu przez wieczność unikać tego mężczyzny? Myśl o rozmawianiu z Riddle’em, podczas gdy Izar był wobec niego tak nieufny nie była pocieszająca. Chociaż przypuszczał, że skoro w pobliżu byli inny ludzie, bez problemu mógłby po prostu udawać lojalnego śmierciożercę. Nie było mowy o żadnej intymności czy osobistych rozmowach, gdy wokół było tak wielu obserwatorów.

Narcyza zacmokała z dezaprobatą.

— Muszą najpierw coś zjeść, Lucjuszu.

— Na zewnątrz jest jedzenie – sprzeciwił się Lucjusz, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Izara. – Czarny Pan powiedział mi, abym sprowadził do niego Izara, kiedy tylko przybędzie.

 _Cholernie fantastycznie._ Izar z pewnością nie czuł  ogromnego podekscytowania na myśl o drażnieniu się z Riddle’em w miejscu publicznym, w otoczeniu wszystkich jego śmierciożerców. Wyraźnie pamiętał jak śmiali się z niego, kiedy zobaczyli go z Czarnym Panem. Myśleli, że to był tylko jakiś żart, że był dla Czarnego Pana jedynie jakąś rozrywką. I chociaż Izar mógłby bez problemu poradzić sobie z taką sytuacją, gdyby znów się wydarzyła, ich szyderczy śmiech po prostu niesamowicie go irytował.

— Pozwól mi najpierw pokazać mu pokój, ojcze – wtrącił się Draco. – Zaprowadzę go na zewnątrz, kiedy tylko skończymy.

Izar przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem, jak zdecydowany wyraz na twarzy Lucjusza łagodnieje.

— Dobrze – zgodził się najstarszy Malfoy. Jego dłoń opuściła ramię Izara, wyganiając ich na kręte schody. – Tylko się pośpieszcie. Jest dziś niecierpliwy.

Zanim Izar mógłby otrząsnąć się z szoku wywołanego widokiem Lucjusza _ulegającego_ Draco, został pociągnięty na schody.

— Panie Malfoy, pani Malfoy – zawołał Izar, wyrywając się Draco i spoglądając na nich poprzez poręcz. Kiedy miał już ich pełną uwagę, kontynuował: — Czy jest tutaj Regulus?

Usta Lucjusza wykrzywiły się na wspomnienie Regulusa, ale Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Nie, Izarze. Ale będzie, tego jestem pewna. Dał mi słowo.

Izar skinął ostro głową, pozwalając Draco znów się pociągnąć. Próbował wmówić sobie, że nie jest zawiedziony. Minął cały miesiąc, odkąd ostatnio widział Regulusa. Ale ten powiedział już mu, że musiał rozwiązać kilka spraw, nim będzie mógł spokojnie osiedlić się z powrotem w czarodziejskim świecie. Ponoć znów otaczał rezydencje barierami, oczyszczał je i sprawiał, że na powrót będą w miarę użyteczne.

— No chodź, jesteś dzisiaj nieprawdopodobnie powolny – mruknął Draco. – Twój pokój leży blisko mojego i przylega również do pokoju twojego ojca. Nie będziesz otoczony przez żadnych gości. Skrzydło zachodnie jest zwykle używane przez „rodzinę”.

— Jak długo zamierzają zostać tutaj goście? Przez całe święta?

Draco skrzywił się.

— Nie – prychnął, wysuwając do góry nos, jak gdyby pytanie Izara go obraziło. – Dwór powinien oczyścić się po Bożym Narodzeniu. Wtedy zostaniemy tylko my.

Boże Narodzenie było za dwa dni.

Nawet z wyższych pięter Izar wciąż był w stanie usłyszeć bezustannie gadających i rechoczących gości.

Na pewno… _na pewno_ uda mu się przez ten czas powstrzymać przed zabiciem kilku z nich.


	23. Część I Rozdział 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała genialna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**

Izar nałożył na swoją twarz jak najbardziej pozbawioną emocji maskę, podążając za Draco z powrotem na dół po schodach. Ślizgon wydawał się wyczuć jego nagłą oziębłość, bo poziom jego rozemocjonowania opadł o kilka stopni, choć jeszcze przed chwilą blondyn z podekscytowaniem przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, pokazując mu jego pokój. Czasami Izar zastanawiał się, ile Draco tak naprawdę ma lat. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może po prostu nigdy nie miał on nikogo, do kogo mógłby się zbliżyć? Może jego dzieciństwo było pełne chłodu i samotności? Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie młodego Draco otoczonego przez każdą zabawkę, jaką tylko mogło wymarzyć sobie dziecko, ale będącego bardzo nieszczęśliwym, bo nie było wokół nikogo, z kim mógłby spędzić czas.

To nie miało znaczenia.

Nie teraz, w każdym razie.

Izar zszedł po schodach. Jego wytworne ruchy były pewne siebie i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek słabości. Słabość nie była tolerowana, a już zwłaszcza teraz, gdy kierował się w stronę Czarnego Pana i jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Całkowicie się zamknąłeś – mruknął Draco. – To przerażające, gdy to robisz… Czuję się wtedy, jakbym spoglądał na młodszego Czarnego Pana.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy skierowały się na Malfoya. Chłopiec skrzywił się, po czym odwrócił głowę.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że muszę zachowywać się w taki sposób, gdy zbliżam się do Czarnego Pana, prawda?

— Tyle że jesteś taki nie tylko przy Czarnym Panu. Jesteś taki niemal cały czas. Taki oziębły. I, szczerze mówiąc, to czasem przerażające. – Draco zerknął podejrzliwie na Izara. – Ukrywasz swoje prawdziwe emocje za tymi maskami, nie? Czy może… naprawdę taki jesteś?

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę prowadzi z tym chłopcem taką rozmowę. Rozważał, czy powinien powiedzieć Ślizgonowi, że nigdy nie był dzieckiem. Izar nie miał w sobie choćby _krztyny_ z dziecka. I zastanawiał się, czy Draco byłby tym zaskoczony, czy może Izar tylko potwierdziłby jego przypuszczenia. Bo nawet Draco, wychowany na kogoś, kto zawsze powinien zachowywać się z oziębłością, był dzieckiem. A każde dziecko miało w sobie niewinność. Niewinność żywą i aktywną.

A Izar nie czuł, aby ją posiadał.

Draco wyprzedził go i zastąpił mu drogę, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się. Izar skrzywił się.

— To było głupie pytanie – mruknął Ślizgon. – Zapomnij, że w ogóle je zadałem. – Szare oczy przesunęły się po jego twarzy, nim usta chłopca zacisnęły się w konsekwencji na brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi z jego strony. – Myślę, że powinienem zabrać cię na zewnątrz.

— Och, proszę, nie śpiesz się – wycedził Izar, kiedy zeszli ze schodów. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, prowadząc go w stronę irytującego śmiechu i nadąsanych głosów, które brzmiały, jak gdyby ktoś zapomniał przełknąć coś, co stanęło mu w gardle.

— Ignoruj ich – mruknął Draco, gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia, które przypominało duży salon. Obecni w nim ludzie powoli uciszyli się, kiedy przeszli przez niego dwaj chłopcy. Niektórzy zerkali na nich z zaciekawieniem, twarze innych wypełnione były obrzydzeniem.

Izar chłodno odwzajemnił ich spojrzenia. Ich oczy… bardzo żywo przypominały mu czasy spędzone w sierocińcu. Dlaczego, kiedy tylko postawił nogę w dworze Malfoyów, poczuł się, jak gdyby cofnął się w czasie? W tej rezydencji czuł się, jakby znów miał osiem lat i stawiał czoła wypełnionym okrucieństwem, szydzącym z niego oczom. Sprawiali, że czuł się deprecjonowany.

Nie pozwolił sobie jednak na okazanie jakichkolwiek emocji. Dokładnie tak samo jak wiele lat wcześniej.

Przeszli szybko przez luksusowe pokoje, mijając zapatrzonych w nich gości. Niektóre z nich były małymi pokoikami wypełnionymi talerzami z jedzeniem, inne nastawione były na zapewnianie rozrywki, ale większość była po prostu bogato urządzonymi salonami z dostępem do alkoholu. Izar zauważył w rękach wielu gości puchary z winem lub brandy. Niedługo wszyscy oni będą już nieźle podpici i bardziej odrażający niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mógłby to nawet jakoś wykorzystać.

Przekraczając bariery pomiędzy poszczególnymi pokojami zauważył również, że znajdowali się w nich nie tylko śmierciożercy. Być może byli tu również przyjaciele i wspólnicy Malfoyów, a także rodziny śmierciożerców.

Draco wysłał wyniosłe spojrzenie w stronę kilku rozdrażnionych gości, po czym odwrócił się, aby szepnąć do Izara:

— Poplecznicy Czarnego Pana zwykle siedzą na zewnątrz. Czarny Pan nie lubi w czasie swoich „wakacji” towarzystwa innych gości. I każdy zawsze zwraca się do niego w ich trakcie „mój Panie” lub „Lordzie Voldemorcie”. Większość znajdujących się tu, wewnątrz rezydencji, osób nie może dowiedzieć się, że Czarny Pan jest w rzeczywistości Tomem Riddle’em. To sekret wyjawiany nowym rekrutom dopiero po wypaleniu Znaku. Znają go tylko śmierciożercy.

Mądre posunięcie. Większość gości w rezydencji nie byłaby w stanie utrzymać w tajemnicy faktu, że Voldemort jest podsekretarzem Riddle’em. Udaliby się na kolejne przyjcie, wypili kilka kielichów alkoholu i sekret natychmiast uciekłby z ich bez przerwy paplających ust. Izar zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort wplatał czar wymuszający milczenie od razu w świeżo nadany Mroczny Znak. Wtedy ujawnienie jego tożsamości byłoby dla każdego śmierciożercy absolutnie niemożliwe.

Kiedy kontynuowali swoją wędrówkę, głosy gości powoli stawały się coraz cichsze. Ostatecznie dotarli do prostego, ciemnego pokoju. Naprzeciwko Izara znajdowały się drzwi. Sądząc po wydostającym się zza ich szpary naturalnym świetle, Izar zakładał, że prowadziły na zewnątrz.

Draco zamknął drzwi, przez które weszli, pogrążając ich w ciemności.

— Pozwól nam przejść. – Głos Ślizgona rozniósł się echem po maleńkim pokoiku.

Izar stanął przed drzwiami, nie wiedząc, co się dalej stanie. Nagle z ciemności wyłonił się odziany w śmierciożercze szaty mężczyzna trzymający w ręce zapaloną różdżkę.

— Ty możesz wejść, panie Malfoy. – Świecąca różdżka skierowała się na Draco, a następnie na Izara. – Jednak _ty_ … pokaż mi swój Znak. – Jego głos wypełniony był pogardą.

Draco uniósł wargę.

— Wiesz, kim jest Izar, Mulciber. W końcu stoi w szeregach wyżej od ciebie.

Mężczyzna – Mulciber – miał na sobie grafitową maskę, a zatem był jednym z najniższych rangą śmierciożerców. Izar pamiętał, że natknął się raz na jego nazwisko w książce. Bez problemu przypomniał sobie, że wspominała o Mulciberze Seniorze, tym, który uczęszczał do szkoły wraz z Tomem. Krukon nie był jednak w stanie powrócić pamięcią do tego, o czym wtedy czytał. Chociaż był ciekawy, dlaczego ten starszy już mężczyzna wciąż znajdował się w najniższym szeregu rankingu.

— Nie przejdziesz, jeśli nie pokażesz mi Znaku – upierał się okrutnie Mulciber, wskazując różdżką na Izara.

Zanim Draco mógłby zacząć jeszcze bardziej kipieć ze złości, zirytowany Izar westchnął i uniósł rękaw. Mroczny Znak na jego skórze był atramentowoczarny, wskazując na bliską obecność Czarnego Pana. Wąż w szczękach czaszki przesuwał się z podekscytowaniem. Mulciber ożywił się na widok Mrocznego Znaku, po czym przesunął na bok i zgasił swoje światło.

— Możecie przejść. – Mężczyzna zaprowadzi ich do drzwi.

— Jak gdyby już tego nie wiedział – warknął Draco. – Chodź, Izarze, Czarny Pan cię _wyczekuje_ – dodał złośliwie w stronę Mulcibera.

Izar prychnął, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się wokół i zaczął zastanawiać, dlaczego pomyślał, że Czarny Pan i śmierciożercy rzeczywiście będą siedzieć _na zewnątrz_. „Na zewnątrz” było niczym innym jak przedłużoną częścią dworu, gdzie grudniowe powietrze sprawiało wrażenie miłego, wczesnowrześniowego. Pośrodku każdego ze stołów leżały małe skrzynki paleniskowe, a pośród krzeseł porozrzucane były czarne, jedwabiste poduszki. Nad wszystkim niczym altana wznosiły się jedwabne tkaniny dekoracyjne. To był bardzo duży obszar, który, czego był pewien, bez problemu był w stanie pomieścić wszystkich śmierciożerców.

Niektórzy czarodzieje przenieśli się nawet poza udekorowany teren, przechadzając się po kamienistych ścieżkach i okolicznych ogrodach. Malutkie światełka migotały daleko na sosnach, a w oddali widniał również duży, ogrzewany, chociaż opuszczony basen.

Na stołach i ławach podane było jedzenie.

Izar wszedł na ścieżkę prowadzącą do mniejszego podium dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Pośród którego, oczywiście, w całej swojej chwale spokojnie siedział sobie Lord Voldemort. Podium nie było jakieś specjalnie wysokie, jedynie i tak wystarczyło, aby pokazać ich pozycję.

— Zamierzasz tam pójść? – Draco przełknął ślinę, wyglądając, jakby miał mdłości na samą myśl o puszeniu się tam dumnie wraz z całą resztą towarzystwa.

Zanim Izar mógłby zapewnić Ślizgona, że nie chce mieć kiedykolwiek nic wspólnego z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem i Czarnym Panem, ten ostatni spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. Szkarłatne tęczówki o zniekształconych źrenicach zabłyszczały złośliwie, gdy tylko spostrzegły Izara. Skinieniem długiego, bladego palca mężczyzna dał Izarowi znak, aby podszedł bliżej.

— Wygląda na to, że mój Pan na mnie kiwa – odpowiedział oschle Izar, zirytowany samą arogancją, jaką emanował ten mężczyzna.

Wewnętrzny Krąg obrócił się, aby zobaczyć co zwróciło uwagę ich Pana. Izar czuł się dziwnie rozbawiony szeroką gamą emocji, jakie przetoczyły się po twarzach śmierciożerców.

— Powodzenia – szepnął Draco, po czym odszedł od Krukona. Dziedzic Malfoyów zszedł o dwa stopnie niżej i skierował do stołów śmierciożerców trzeciej rangi, przy których siedzieli inni uczniowie. Izar poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Ale, jak podejrzewał, mając srebrną maskę pewnie i tak nie siedziałby wraz z nimi.

Stwierdzając, że nie powinien pozwolić Czarnemu Panu czekać jeszcze dłużej, powoli skierował się ku podwyższeniu. Jego żołądek zacisnął się uparcie i za nic nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę nim manipulował… Jeśli naprawdę _nie byli_ partnerami, a ten mężczyzna jedynie próbował sobie z nim pogrywać, Izar z pewnością nie czułby się dobrze. Oczywiście nigdy otwarcie nie okazałby swojej słabości oraz tego, jaki miało to na niego wpływ. Och nie. Ale przyznałby się do tego wewnątrz swojego pogrążonego w chaosie umysłu. Jeśli w tym wszystkim chodziło tylko o to, aby podstępem ukarać Regulusa za jego zdradę i przy okazji wrobić Francuzów oraz Norwegów, Izar chciały znieść to z dumą.

A to oznaczało, że musiał pozwolić Czarnemu Panu pociągać za sznurki, kiedy sam będzie po cichu kombinował.

— Spójrzmy tylko, kto to przyszedł… — zaświergotał kobiecy głos, kiedy tylko Izar dotarł na szczyt schodów prowadzących do podium Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Na podwyższeniu stały dwa stoły. Jeden na którym leżały wyłącznie potrawy i drugi zajęty przez jedenaście siedzących przy Czarnym Panu postaci. Voldemort miał w swoim Wewnętrznym Kręgu jedenastu śmierciożerców. Nie, poprawił się Izar. Przy stole nie było Severusa Snape’a. A zatem dwunastu. A jeśli liczyłby jeszcze uwiezionego i zmarłego w Azkabanie ojca Teodora Notta, dawałoby to trzynastu.

Trzynastka była przesądnym numerem w świecie czarodziejów. Wiele osób próbowało za wszelką cenę w każdej sytuacji jej unikać. Nie zaskoczyło Izara, że Czarny Pan miał na ten temat inne zdanie.

Kto zatem zajmie pozycję pana Notta?

Pośród śmierciożerców zauważył Augustusa Rookwooda, z którym pracował w Ministerstwie. Oczy Niewymownego spokojnie spoczęły na Izarze, nim opadły z powrotem na wypełniony jedzeniem talerz. Lucjusz Malfoy skinął do niego z opanowaniem. Przy stole znajdowali się również Rudolfus i Rabastan Lestrange, czarnowłosi bracia. Wśród obecnych byli również czterej starsi mężczyźni sprawiający wrażenie powoli zbliżających się do siedemdziesiątki, a więc mniej więcej w takim samym wieku co podsekretarz Tom Riddle. Izar założył, że chodzili do szkoły z Voldemortem.

Nie miał jednak pojęcia, kim jest najmłodszy, tęgi mężczyzna siedzący przy pustym krześle.

Ale _znał_ kobietę, która ze zdobiącym jej usta nikczemnym uśmieszkiem opierała się o swoje.

— Oto Izar _Black_ …

Zachichotali szyderczo.

— No, no, Bellatriks – odezwał się Voldemort. Jego biała dłoń zacisnęła się na pustym miejscu pomiędzy nim i tym niezidentyfikowanym, większym mężczyzną. – Pozwól Izarowi najpierw usiąść i oswoić się ze wszystkim, nim zaczniesz sobie z nim pogrywać. – Och, to było bardzo _hojne_ ze strony Czarnego Pana.

Izar uśmiechnął się krzywo, przybliżając do grupy. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia również innych, niższych rangą śmierciożerców, ale zignorował je, siadając sztywno. Magia Czarnego Pana przesunęła się po nim, wywołując pocieszenie, którego nienawidził czuć. Zwłaszcza gdy było wywoływane przez kogoś tak niebezpiecznego i manipulacyjnego jak Tom Riddle.

— Jedz – zachęcił go jedwabistym głosem Voldemort, wskazując na leżący przed Izarem talerz. – musisz być głodny po podróży. – Izar z pewnością _nie był_ głodny.

Bellatriks pochyliła się do przodu, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Wyglądała, jakby na widok Izara niemal _zakręciło jej się w głowie_. Jej onyksowe oczy tańczyły wesoło.

— Widzę, że twój kochany tatusiek nie oferował ci jeszcze żadnych zasobów rodzinnego skarbca Blacków. Wciąż nosisz szaty z drugiej ręki i to w obecności naszego Pana… Co za jawna ignorancja.

Izar uniósł widelec, zerkając na Bellatriks. Nie był ani trochę poruszony jej słowami, mimo tego że siedzący obok niego mężczyzna zachichotał niczym zarzynana świnia.

— No tak – wycedził Izar – bo przecież podarte i zniszczone czarne suknie są najnowszym trendem mody wśród czarownic… — urwał, przesuwając wzrokiem po Bellatriks, przyglądając się jej dość sfatygowanej sukience.

Wszyscy przy stole umilkli, jedynie cichy chichot Rookwooda rozniósł się pomiędzy zgromadzonymi osobami.

Izar oderwał wzrok od spoglądającej na niego groźnie Bellatriks, wybierając zamiast niej za obiekt swoich obserwacji zielone płomienie pośrodku stołu. Ogień wydzielał z siebie przyjemne ciepło, ani trochę nie trzaskał i nikomu nie przeszkadzał.

— Jestem pewien, że znasz już Lucjusza, Bellatriks i Augustusa – przerwał im sprawnie Voldemort z uśmieszkiem na ustach. – I że słyszałeś o Rudolfusie i Rabastanie Lestrange’ach…

Rudolfus, mąż Bellatriks, był wysokim Mrocznym Czarodziejem. Miał gęste brwi i wiecznie złowrogi wyraz twarzy. Jego brat, Rabastan, był znacznie szczuplejszy i niższy, a jego oczy dosłownie błyszczały okrucieństwem.

— Następny jest pan Walden Macnair. – Długi paznokieć wskazał mu siwiejącego, ale kiedyś z pewnością czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Usta Macnaira zaciśnięte były z mocną dezaprobatą, kiedy spojrzał na Izara. – I pan Cene Lestrange – kontynuował Voldemort.

Cene Lestrange był jednym z czterech obecnych starszych czarodziejów. Przypominał również trochę Rabastana i Rudolfusa, więc Izar wywnioskował, że musi być ich ojcem.

— A tam siedzi pan Ayers Rosier, dziadek Evana Rosiera, który znajduje się w moich drugich szeregach. – Również Ayers był jednym ze starszych czarodziei. Jego głowa była łysa, a oczy ciemne, mądre i chłodne. Skinął ostro głową na Krukona, zaskakując go. Myślał, że Wewnętrzny Krąg nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Niemniej jednak, Izar skinął sztywno w odpowiedzi.

— Pan Read Avery. Również i jego syn jest w szeregu niżej. – Starzejący się mężczyzna skrzywił się na Izara, całkowicie go ignorując, biorąc łyk swojego pitnego miodu.

Voldemort zacmokał z dezaprobatą, po czym skierował uwagę na ostatniego starszego mężczyznę w grupie.

— A to jest pan Evelyn Mulciber. Jestem pewien, że spotkałeś już jego syna. – Głos Voldemorta skwaśniał na wspomnienie młodszego Mulcibera.

Mulciber był śmierciożercą trzeciej rangi, którego Izar napotkał wcześniej przy wejściu na zewnątrz. Krukon ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując od zapytania, dlaczego syn Mulcibera znajdował się w szeregach tak nisko.

— I w końcu mamy pana Antonina Dolohova. – Voldemort machnął lekceważąco ręką w stronę mężczyzny zajmującego miejsce obok Izara. Tego, który zaśmiał się jak świnia i który wyglądem przypominał dzika. Podwójny podbródek mężczyzny zatrząsł się, kiedy spojrzał z góry z dezaprobatą na Izara. Jego paciorkowate oczy były niebieskie i kryły w sobie dziwny błysk.

— Black… — wybełkotał starszy Avery. Jego brązowe oczy przesunęły się oceniająco po Izarze. – Mój Panie, sądzisz, że ma zdrowy umysł? Już od dekad nie mieliśmy przyzwoitego Blacka. Po latach krzyżówek ich potomstwo wydaje się być nieco — urwał, spoglądając z niesmakiem na Izara – szalone.

Izar skrzywił się, podobnie jak Bellatriks.

— Nie udawaj, że twoja linia jest tak nieskazitelna, jak wydajesz się sądzić, Avery – zaczął Czarny Pan złowrogim tonem. Izar spojrzał na niego kątem oka. Glamour Riddle’a zostało usunięte, ujawniając długie, związane na karku czarne włosy i ostre, arystokratyczne rysy jego twarzy. Czarny Pan nie był oszałamiający lub choćby nawet jakoś wyjątkowo przystojny, ale w żadnym wypadku nie był nieatrakcyjny. To aura i charyzma mężczyzny przyciągały do niego tak wielu ludzi. Jego władza i ponętność.

Szkarłatne oczy zwróciły się ku niemu, zauważając, że go obserwuje.

Izar odwrócił się, zatrzymując wzrok na Averym, którego policzki ozdobiła brzydka czerwień.

— Mój Panie – wyszeptał mężczyzna, pochylając głowę, aby okazać swoje uniżenie. – Ja tylko zauważam pewien fakt. Dziadkowie chłopca, Orion i Walburga, byli kuzynami. Jego ojciec okazał się zbutwiały, a wuj skierował na drugą stronę medalu. Andromeda Black poślubiła piekielnego mugola. Im więcej się krzyżowali, tym bardziej stawali się szaleni. – Spojrzał sugestywnie na Bellatriks.

Mężczyzna obok Izara, Dolohov, ponownie roześmiał się niczym zarzynana świnia. Izar zacisnął zęby, zirytowany.

— Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż obrażasz moją żonę, Avery – odpowiedział szorstko Lucjusz, popijając przyjemnie swoje wino. Jego głos być może i ociekał słodyczą, ale szare oczy były zimne, kiedy wbijał spojrzenie w Avery’ego.

Na twarzy Izara pojawił się uśmieszek.

Avery potrząsł głową, wznosząc ręce w górę w geście poddania.

— Być może Avery jedynie źle sformułował swoje podejrzenia – zaczął spokojnie Mulciber. – Chciał po prostu wyrazić swoje obawy o lojalność chłopca, mój Panie. W końcu jego ojciec dopuścił się zdrady…

— Co zaszło między Regulusem Blackiem a mną pozostaje wyłącznie moją sprawą – stwierdził Czarny Pan, przerywając swojemu śmierciożercy. – Izar – wymruczał mężczyzna – nie powinien być sądzony przez błędy swojego ojca.

W grupie nastało milczenie. Na twarzach większości obecnych, za wyjątkiem Rookwooda i Lucjusza, ukazało się obrzydzenie wobec Izara. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego Voldemort był względem Regulusa tak wyrozumiały. I chociaż byli nieświadomi, czego dokładnie dopuścił się jego ojciec, wiedzieli, że Regulus zdradził Czarnego Pana. Nie rozumieli, dlaczego wciąż żyje. I nie rozumieli przychylności Czarnego Pana względem Izara.

Który nie za bardzo doceniał fakt, że rozmawiali o nim, jakby w ogóle go tutaj nie było.

Niespodziewanie dłoń Czarnego Pana zacisnęła się pod stołem na nodze Izara. Krukon zesztywniał, ale prócz tego nie okazał żadnych emocji. Voldemort był uosobieniem niewinności, wolną ręką kręcąc swoim kielichem.

Merlinie. Izar był pieprzoną _ciotą_. Ta cholerna dłoń…

— A gdzie twój kochany tatulek? – Bellatriks zatrzepotała szyderczo rzęsami, wydymając dolną wargę. Siedzący obok niej Lucjusz wzniósł oczy ku niebu, jak gdyby próbował powstrzymać się od westchnięcia z niezadowoleniem. – Gwałci kolejne szlamy?

Śmierciożercy zachichotali. I jakimś cudem rechot Bellatriks oraz Dolohova był najgłośniejszy spośród wszystkich, najbardziej wyraźnie dochodził do uszu Izara. Chłopiec zacisnął dłonie mocno wokół swojego widelca, czując, że wzrastający temperament staje się niemal całkowicie przytłaczający.

Mała bułka podawana do obiadu, która leżała na talerzu Izara wleciała prosto do otwartych ust Dolohova, z powodzeniem przerywając jego parskanie. Chwilę później widelec Izara wbił się w jego dłoń, a szklanka Bellatriks pękła. Kobieta krzyknęła, wstając szybko z krzesła, aby uniknąć lecących w stronę jej twarzy i szyi odłamków szkła. Wzniosła ręce i ostre kawałki naznaczyły długie, poziome cięcia na jej przedramionach. Jej czarne oczy były obłąkane, gdy warknęła na Izara.

Refleks Krukona był równie dobry, co jej i chwilę później różdżki Izara i Bellatriks niemal stykały się ze sobą czubkami.

Wstałby tak jak ona, ale dłoń na jego nodze stała się przytłaczająca i ograniczająca. Izar został zmuszony do siedzenia, jednak ściskana w jego ręce różdżka była w każdej chwili gotowa do ataku, kiedy jego chłodne oczy napotkały jej wzrok. Dolohov u jego boku kołysał się na boki, dławiąc wepchniętą mu do gardła bułką. Jego drżące dłonie uniosły się do szyi, na jednej wciąż wisiał widelec. Szkarłatna krew poplamiła obrus i jego szaty. Nikt nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi. Pozwolili, by się dławił i dopiero Mulciber niechętnie uwolnił go od obiadowej bułeczki, kiedy usta mężczyzny zaczęły barwić się na niebiesko.

— _Opuśćcie_ różdżki – syknął Voldemort. – Oboje.

Izar był ślepy na otaczający go świat. Widział tylko Bellatriks, a ona widziała tylko jego.

— Mój Panie – westchnęła czarownica, nie odrywając wzroku od Krukona. – Z całym szacunkiem, to powinno zostać zrobione już dawno temu. Musi udowodnić, że jest godzien nazywać się Blackiem. A jeśli pragnie bronić swojego najdroższego _tatusia_ … jedynym odpowiednim sposobem jest pojedynek. – Bellatriks boleśnie powoli oblizała dolną wargę, jej usta wykrzywiły się w szalonym uśmiechu. – Ty sam, mój Panie, stwierdziłeś, że chłopiec może sam o siebie zadbać. Nadszedł czas, aby nam to udowodnił.

— Jeśli powiedziałem, że chłopiec jest godzien, moje słowo powinno ci wystarczyć. Nie sądzisz, Bellatriks? – Głos Czarnego Pana był równie chłodny, co spojrzenie Izara. Wywołał gęsią skórkę u wszystkich obecnych. Bellatriks musiała oderwać wzrok od swojego celu, aby spojrzeć z uległością na Voldemorta.

— Nie – odezwał się Izar, zanim mogłaby się wycofać. – Myślę, że ma rację.

Prawdopodobnie nie myślał w tym momencie zbyt logicznie. I gdyby to wszystko wydarzyło się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, z pewnością ukryłby się za Czarnym Panem. Teraz jednak był już podszkolony w pojedynkowaniu się. A Bellatriks była niczym cierń u jego boku. Niech zobaczą, że jest w stanie sam się bronić.

Dłoń powoli opuściła nogę Izara.

— Niech więc będzie – wyszeptał ostrym głosem Czarny Pan.

Bellatriks nie traciła czasu. Machnęła różdżką w powietrzu, sprawiając, że Izar wyleciał ze swojego krzesła poza podwyższenie. Opadł na śnieg, turlając się po nim, zanim zatrzymał się gwałtownie przed zamarzniętym ogrodem.

Szybko skoczył na nogi, przykucając w pozycji obronnej. Jego grafitowo-zielone oczy przyglądały się Bellatriks, która zeskoczyła z podwyższenia i wylądowała na śniegu od razu we wróżącej śmierć pozycji do walki. Czarodzieje znajdujący się na kamiennym tarasie wstali. Wszyscy najniżsi rangą śmierciożercy pobiegli na jego skraj, obserwując wszystko z ledwo ukrywanym podekscytowaniem. Członkowie pozostałych szeregów byli znacznie spokojniejsi w swoich obserwacjach.

— Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. – Bellatriks ustalała zasady. – Żadnych czarów śmiertelnych w skutkach. Utrata kończyn i narządów niech ma swoje granice. – Czarownica wyszczerzyła zęby w dużym uśmiechu. – Spójrz na siebie… Czy mój kochany kuzynek nauczył cię aurorskich chwytów?

Izar rzucił w nią niewerbalną klątwą, zmęczony jej paplaniną. Szybko jej uniknęła, sycząc pod nosem, nim rzuciła własne zaklęcie.

Przez kilka dobrych minut krążyli wokół siebie, oceniając swoje mocne i słabe strony. Skierowali się nieco dalej od tarasu, a bliżej basenu. Dzięki temu widzowie wciąż mogli wyraźnie ich widzieć, ale nie znajdowali się na drodze chybionych bądź odbitych klątw.

Izar spostrzegł, że Bellatriks pojedynkowała się z arogancją. Z drugiej strony jednak, jak najbardziej miała prawo do bycia pewną swoich umiejętności. Krążyły plotki, że Czarny Pan nauczał ją osobiście, kiedy była młodsza. Jako jedna z kilku dowodziła pod nieobecność Czarnego Pana i była znana ze swojego przywództwa oraz umiejętności pojedynkowych. Była jednak również arogancka i całkiem szalona.

Izar rzucił się na śnieg, kiedy wykrzyczała klątwę. Jego ciało zatrzęsło się, gdy ta o włos minęła jego krocze. Widzowie zawyli, wyobrażając sobie, co by było, gdyby sami zostali nim potraktowani. Była to klątwa, którą wiele zezłoszczonych kobiet rzucało na swoich mężów, gdy dowiadywały się, że spali z jakąś inną. Niszczyło męskość, na zawsze już pozostawiając ją bezużyteczną.

Szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał ze zdumieniem na swoją daleką krewną. Nie powinien być taki zaskoczony, że tak beztrosko byłaby w stanie zniszczyć jego _męskość_ , ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nieźle go to zdumiało. Jej szczupłe nogi były ugięte, ujawniając sięgające kolan skórzane buty. Przesunęła czarne kosmyki, które opadły jej na oczy, znów spoglądając na niego swoim drapieżnym wzrokiem.

Ponad jej ramieniem Krukon dostrzegł wypełniony obserwatorami taras. Leżąc tak w głębokim śniegu uświadomił sobie, że wszyscy oni kibicowali Bellatriks. Ich oczy wypełnione były różnymi emocjami, gdy zachłannie przyglądali się pojedynkowi. Pragnęli mieć dowód na słuszność swoich podejrzeń – dowódna to, że Izar jest bezwartościowy. Chcieli, aby stała się mu krzywda, aby został zraniony i upokorzony. I, co najważniejsze, pragnęli, aby aktualny powód, dla którego faworyzował go Czarny Pan został zniszczony. W końcu mieli prawo zakładać, że był słaby… był niczym innym jak półkrwistym bękartem, wynikiem „gwałtu”. Jak mógł mieć taką przychylność Czarnego Pana, skoro był taki słaby?

Przez ciało Izara przetoczyła się zimna determinacja. Tu już nie chodziło o bronienie honoru Regulusa. Chodziło o bronienie pozycji Izara pośród śmierciożerców. Chodziło o udowodnienie własnej wartości.

Tocząc się z dala od rzuconego na niego zaklęcia, Izar poderwał się, wysyłając w stronę Bellatriks klątwę za klątwą. Ich wcześniejszy pojedynek wydawał się niewinny i leciutki w porównaniu do tego, jakie tempo miał teraz. Tym razem dominowały w nim czary niewerbalne, a ochronne tarcze zostały odrzucone na bok i zastąpione uskakiwaniem lub uchylaniem się. Izar całym sobą skoncentrował się na pojedynku, zdecydowanie zbyt zdeterminowany, aby mógł przegrać. Nie mógł. Nie przegra.

Bellatriks oddychała ciężko, kucając, kiedy Izar rzucił w jej stronę tnące zaklęcie. Uderzyło w pień stojącego za nią drzewa, tworząc na nim głębokie rysy. Szybko przesunęła różdżką w powietrzu na znak „X”, po czym machnęła nią w jego stronę. Jej nadgarstek trzasnął nieprzyjemnie.

Lodowato niebieskie zaklęcie nadeszło błyskawicznie w jego stronę. Nie był w stanie na czas uskoczyć przed nim lub wyczarować tarczę. Jęknął, gdy czar zwalił go z nóg. Klątwa zapłonęła, dziurawiąc jego szaty, aż w końcu doszła do skóry na jego klatce piersiowej. Sapnął głośno, gdy gorąca krew wypłynęła na jego zimną skórę. Izar nie sądził nigdy, że kiedykolwiek tak bardzo pocieszy go poczucie jego własnej krwi. Była taka _ciepła_.

Śmierciożercy krzyknęli z podekscytowaniem wywołanym dotychczasowym prowadzeniem Bellatriks. Słyszał ich śmiechy, które niesłychanie działały mu na nerwy.

— _Expelliarmus!_ – Bellatriks mruknęła zaklęcie rozbrajające.

Uderzyłoby w niego i różdżka wyleciałaby mu z dłoni, gdyby nie wzniósł ściany ze śniegu i lodu. Wznosiła się przed nim niczym mur ochronny, kiedy niezdarnie uleczył ranę na swojej klatce piersiowej. Nigdy nie wyróżniał się jakoś specjalnie w zaklęciach leczniczych, chociaż wiedział na ich temat wystarczająco wiele, aby powstrzymać krwawienie.

— Ukrywasz się, mój słodki kuzynie? – drażniła się z nim czarownica i śmierciożercy roześmiali się.

Izar zacisnął szczękę, jego włosy były mokre od potu. Wskazał różdżką na basen. Powierzchnia wody skrystalizowała się, a następnie zamieniła w solidny kawał lodu. Bellatriks nie zauważyła tego. Jej uwaga, kiedy drażniła się z Izarem, skupiona była na wznoszącej się przed nim lodowej ścianie.

Szybko wyskoczył zza niej i pobiegł w kierunku basenu z zamarzniętą wodą. Wsunął się na lód, ślizgając po jego powierzchni. Po chwili wskazał różdżką na swojego nieświadomego niczego przeciwnika.

— _Abrumpo_ – mruknął wymyśloną przez siebie klątwę, której użył na aurorach w dniu morderstwa Appletona.

Bellatriks odwróciła się gwałtownie, gdy kątem oka spostrzegła sunącego po basenie Izara. Zanim mogłaby jednak stopić powierzchnię wody, w jej stronę już leciało zaklęcie Abrumpo. Podobny do ognia robak zaczął przemierzać śnieg, topiąc go.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego szyderczo, nie mogąc rozpoznać zaklęcia. Izar musiał przyznać, że całkiem sensownie próbowała zatrzymać szybko pełzającego robaka. Jego zaklęcie pożarło jednak tarczę, chcąc zniszczyć jej stopy.

Izar potknął się, gdy dotarł na drugi koniec zamarzniętego basenu. Kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły solidnego podłoża, usłyszał krzyk swojej przeciwniczki. Obracając się, z rozczarowaniem zauważył, że czar odciął jedynie jej palce, a nie całą stopę. Czubek jej butów leżał na zabarwionym na szkarłatno śniegu. Jęknęła z bólu, skacząc, aby odzyskać równowagę. Jej szyja trzasnęła, gdy odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu Izar nie widział oczu tak ciemnych… tak okrutnych.

Zaatakowała z żądzą zemsty. Kropelki śliny wylatywały przez jej usta.

Izar roześmiał się, robiąc unik, powstrzymując niszczycielskie czary od wysadzenia ręki, w której ściskał różdżkę. Znajdujące się za nim drzewo nie miało tyle szczęścia. Jęknęło i przechyliło się na inne sąsiadujące z nim drzewa. Śnieg z gałęzi sosny opadł na czubek głowy Izara, ale ten tylko strząsnął go, obserwując, jak Bellatriks wykrzykuje klątwę Cruciatus. Uderzyła w śnieg przy jego stopach, gdy odskoczył od niej zgrabnie, rzucając na czarownicę zaklęcie odsyłające.

Wygięła swoje ciało z drogi czaru i ponownie rzuciła na niego Cruciatusa. Tym razem nie miał tyle szczęścia – czar uderzył w sam środek jego żołądka.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł na sobie klątwy Cruciatus. Po usłyszeniu, jak jego rówieśnicy krzyczą pod jej wpływem w dniu morderstwa Appletona stwierdził, że nie _chce_ nigdy poczuć na sobie skutków tego czaru. Jego nadzieja okazała się jednak płonna, kiedy upadł na ziemię. Oddychał nierówno, bo nie był w stanie zaopatrzyć swoich płuc w wystarczającą ilość powietrza – za bardzo przeszkadzały mu w tym krzyki. Przewracając się na śniegu, modlił się, aby to się skończyło. Jego umysł był w szoku, gdy próbował odepchnąć od siebie ból.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł _tak wiele_ bólu.

Jego nerwy i mięśnie stanęły w ogniu, a on trząsł się w niekontrolowany sposób. Merlinie… wszystko, tylko nie to.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaka utrzymywała go przy zdrowych zmysłach był śmiech.

Wieczny śmiech.

Zagłuszyli nim jego krzyki… sprawiając, że to wszystko było jeszcze trudniejsze do zniesienia.

Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, jakby to było czuć na sobie działanie Crucio rzuconego przez Czarnego Pana. Wiedział, że byłoby dziesięć razy gorsze niż Bellatriks. Chociaż i te, podobnie jak Czarnego Pana, musiało być na dość wysokiej pozycji. Było nie do zniesienia.

Przez ciężkie łzy warknął zaklęcie:

— _Reducto_. – Jego trzęsąca się ręka sprawiła, że nie trafił do celu, ale to i tak wystarczyło, aby złamać jej koncentrację. Klątwa Cruciatus została zniesiona. Jego ciało trzęsło się niekontrolowanie, co z pewnością odbije się na jego refleksie i celności. Jego ręka za nic nie chciała przestać się trząść, kiedy chwiejnie podniósł się na nogi.

Wszystko wokół niego się kręciło i Izar zrozumiał w końcu, dlaczego Teodor Nott tak niepewnie trzymał się na nogach przez dobry tydzień po karze Czarnego Pana. Bellatriks czerpała ogromną przyjemność z obserwowania, jak potyka się o własne nogi. Roześmiała się z zadowoleniem w akompaniamencie innych śmierciożerców.

Śmiech…

Rzuciła kolejną klątwę. W uszach wciąż za bardzo dzwoniło mu od śmiechów, aby usłyszał jej inkantację, ale i tak wzniósł tarczę. I chociaż jego tarcza spowolniła jej atak i pozbawiła go większości mocy, nie zatrzymała go całkowicie. Jego głowa została odrzucona na bok, gdy na jego czole rozwarła się rana. Nie była zbyt głęboka, ale i tak na tyle, aby nieźle krwawić.

Izar osunął się na kolana, oddychając nierówno z powodu ogarniającego go gorzkiego szoku. Umysłem powrócił do swoich dni spędzonych w sierocińcu. Dni, gdy był niczym innym jak tylko świrem. Louis, jego mugolski oprawca, pewnego razu naprawdę nieźle go pobił. I wszystkie dzieci, zbyt przerażone, aby się mu postawić, stały wokół i śmiały się z Izara.

Zupełnie jak teraz. Oczy śmiejących się śmierciożerców okazywały te same emocje co jego mugolskich oprawców.

Krew spłynęła mu na oczy i zniekształciła obraz, gdy spojrzał na taras. Ich ślizgońskie uśmieszki i chełpliwe śmiechy… Izar spostrzegł pobladłego Draco. Stał w milczeniu obok równie milczącego Lucjusza. W tłumie znajdował sie też Regulus. Nie było go wcześniej, ale pojawił się teraz. Jego ojciec nie wyglądał na rozczarowanego, a jedynie zaniepokojonego. Izar tego _nienawidził._

Voldemort wstał, jego twarz była bez wyrazu, chociaż szkarłatne oczy błyszczały niebezpiecznie. Miał zamiar przerwać pojedynek.

Ale Izar nie zostanie pokonany. Nie mógł pozwolić im wygrać.

Pojedynkowi było jeszcze _daleko_ do zakończenia.

Wstał z rykiem, niemal z obłąkaniem wirując różdżką wokół swojej głowy. Ledwie cokolwiek widział – cieknąca mu po twarzy krew stała się dla niego utrapieniem.

— _Cassesium_ – wychrypiał ciężko Izar, chociaż jego głos był również przepełniony pasją.

Nadeszła chwila na rzucenie wynalezionego przez niego zaklęcia; tego zaklęcia, którego skonstruowanie zajęło mu tygodnie. Najprawdopodobniej nie zadziała w jego majaczącym i osłabionym stanie, ale był gotów spróbować wszystkiego. Nie zależało od refleksu lub celności, a jedynie czystego talentu magicznego. I tego właśnie było mu w tej chwili potrzeba. Nie mógł polegać na swoich uszkodzonych nerwach, nie mogły pomóc mu teraz w walce z Bellatriks, chociaż i ona sama cierpiała od swoich ran.

Cassesium rozprysło się wokół niego, po czym utwardziło w coś w rodzaju podobnej do pajęczej sieci tarczy. Jej nici były kruche i wyglądały, jakby można je było zniszczyć w ciągu kilku sekund. Bellatriks zatrzymała się, drwiąco się jej przyglądając. Nie traciła czasu, rzucając kolejne zaklęcie.

— _Reducto_.

Na twarzy Izara pojawił się uśmieszek. Wpadła w pułapkę.

Jej zaklęcie uderzyło w pajęczą tarczę, sprawiając, że ta przybrała przepiękny, rubinowy kolor, pochłaniając czar. Bellatriks zrobiła chwiejny krok do tyłu, próbując utrzymać równowagę na jednej stopie.

— _Reducto_ – powiedziała ponownie i tym razem odpadło kilka nitek podobnych do włókien pajęczyny. Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

I on też uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

Bellatriks zawahała się, gdy dostrzegła jego uśmieszek. Śmiech dochodzący z tarasu umilkł, kiedy wszyscy ich obserwowali.

Izar czuł, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe, kiedy sięgnął palcami w stronę pajęczej bariery. Gdy tylko dotknęły one jego ukochanej sieci, rubinowa magia rzuconego przez Bellatriks Reducto zamieniła się w małą kulę trzymaną przez opuszki jego palców. Podniósł ją do twarzy, kilkoma mrugnięciami pozbywając się kapiącej mu na oczy krwi. Bellatriks zrobiła krok do tyłu, podnosząc w gotowości różdżkę.

Izar uniósł magię do swoich ust i przełknął ją.

Smakowała podle i odrażająco, ale zmusił się, aby przeszła mu przez gardło. Bellatriks musiała posiadać jeden z najgorszych rodzajów magii… była ciemna i oślizgła.

Izar opuścił wzrok, ignorując pomruki ze strony śmierciożerców. Jeśli wszystko działało jak należy, jego skóra powinna zmienić kolor na czerwony.

Unosząc palce, roześmiał się z zachwytem, przyglądając, jak jego blada skóra zmienia swój odcień na jaskrawą czerwień. Uniósł wzrok na Bellatriks, kiedy tylko najlepiej jak potrafił wytarł krew ze swojej twarzy. Nadal skapywała mu z otwartej rany na czole.

— Bellatriks – zaświergotał, uśmiechając się szeroko. – No dalej, droga kuzynko. Może kolejne Crucio, hmm? – Zrobił krok w jej stronę, przekraczając otaczającą go pajęczą barierę. Spadła z gruchotem na ziemię, brzmiąc podobnie do trzaskających o siebie kruchych kości. Powłoka z podobnej do pajęczej sieci bariery była już teraz bezużyteczna. Spełniła swoje zadanie.

Oczy Bellatriks zwęziły się w szparki, kiedy obserwowała szkarłatną magię tańczącą pod jego skórą.

— Dlaczego się wahasz? – Izar wciąż przybliżał się do czarownicy. Różdżkę trzymał luźno w ręku – nie była mu już teraz potrzebna. Tak długo, jak magia Bellatriks była pod jego skórą, był doskonale chroniony. Po prostu ona jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała. – Jestem tutaj. Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo inaczej nie będzie już można tak łatwo połączyć z powrotem twoich palców ze stopą. – Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, zachęcając ją do strzału.

Warknęła, machając różdżką w niewerbalnym zaklęciu. Klątwa poleciała w stronę Izara. Zamiast go jednak skrzywdzić, jedynie się od niego odbiła, pędząc do znajdujących się za jego plecami drzew.

— Niemożliwe. – Zrobiła krok do tyłu, opadając na tyłek, kiedy jej pozbawiona palców stopa sprawiła, że nie była w stanie dłużej utrzymać równowagi.

— Nie niemożliwe – szepnął Izar. – W końcu masz to przed oczami, nie?

Bellatriks zamrugała na niego i rzuciła jeszcze jedno zaklęcie. Również ono się od niego odbiło. Onyksowe oczy zamrugały ponownie, nim Bellatriks pochyliła głowę. Jej ramiona trzęsły się i zanim Izar mógłby zrozumieć, co się dzieje, roześmiała się rozkosznie. Izar uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Spojrzała na niego z podekscytowaniem poprzez opadające jej na oczy czarne loki.

— Wygląda na to, że plotki są prawdziwe. – Opuściła różdżkę na znak kapitulacji. Mamrotanie śmierciożerców niemal zagłuszyło jej kolejne słowa. – Masz umysł Cygnusa. – Izar zmrużył na nią oczy, przyciskając jej różdżkę do gardła.

Mógł ją poważnie skrzywdzić. _Powinien_ wywołać u niej więcej bólu. Chciał tego. Ale poniżej jego godności było atakowanie czarownicy lub czarodzieja, który już się poddał.

— Wydaje się, że zdałeś mój test. – Bellatriks pokręciła nosem, spoglądając na niego z nowym zainteresowaniem. – Jesteś prawdziwym Blackiem, bez względu na to, jaka szlama cię urodziła.

Szyderczy uśmieszek Izara pogłębił się.

— Jestem absolutnie _zaszczycony_ , że tak sądzisz. Czuję się, jakby zdjęto mi z ramion prawdziwy ciężar. – Nie obchodziło go, co sobie o nim myślała. Regulus był jedynym Blackiem, któremu pragnął zaimponować. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że wszystko stanie się znacznie prostsze, jeśli Bellatriks nie będzie ciągle skakała mu do gardła.

Czarownica wysłała mu jeden z rzadkich uśmiechów, a jej oczy ochłodziły się. Jej wzrok składał mroczne obietnice, niekoniecznie zwiastujące źle dla Izara, a raczej swego rodzaju opiekuńcze i pełne podziwu.

Izar opuścił różdżkę do swojego boku i odwrócił się od niej plecami. Powoli skierował się z powrotem do dworu Malfoyów, ukrywając swoje emocje za kamienną maską. Jego żołądek jęknął w proteście, kiedy do granic wytrzymałości nadwyrężał swoje mięśnie. Musiał dostać się do swojego pokoju, zanim okaże jakąkolwiek słabość.

Śmierciożercy zeszli mu z drogi, przyglądając mu się z chłodem oceniająco. Większość z nich milczała, tylko niektórzy uczniowie ze Slytherinu pogratulowali mu wygranej. Zignorował ich, szybko kierując się do tylnych drzwi. Jego pole widzenia wciąż było ograniczone przez krew, więc nie mógł nigdzie spostrzec Voldemorta. Widział jednak Regulusa. Mężczyzna deptał mu po piętach.

— Nie teraz, Regulusie – szepnął Krukon, kiedy tylko weszli do rezydencji.

Słyszał innych gości w głębszych częściach dworu.

— Zamierzam ci pomóc… – Regulus chwycił ramię Izara, zatrzymując go. Grafitowe oczy złagodniały, gdy zauważyły wyczerpanie chłopca.

— Nie mogę. – Izar wyrwał się z jego uścisku, cofając o krok. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo pragnął poznać Regulusa, zaufać mu, nie był _gotów_ , by okazać przed swoim ojcem taką słabość. – Zejdę za kilka minut. Po prostu zostaw mnie na chwilę w spokoju, proszę – dodał cicho po zastanowieniu. Nie chciał za bardzo zranić swojego ojca. Coś jednak mu mówiło, że zranienie Regulusa wymagało znacznie więcej wysiłku.

Starszy mężczyzna skinął ostro głową, niechętnie zostając w miejscu, gdy Izar ruszył dalej.

Krukon dość szybko przeszedł przez salony. Jego ciało krzyczało z bólu i udręki. Jego klatka piersiowa i czoło płonęły w miejscach, gdzie uderzyły w niego klątwy Bellatriks, a Crucio usmażyło jego nerwy i mięśnie. Musiał się wykąpać. Nie… najpierw musiał zwymiotować, a potem wziąć szybki prysznic. Nie zamierzał zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, musiał wrócić na dół w otoczenie śmierciożerców. Gdyby zauważyli jego dłuższą nieobecność, pewnie uznaliby to za słabość.

Izar jednak nie był głupcem. Mimo że wygrał pojedynek z Bellatriks, nie zmieniło to zdania niektórych śmierciożerców na jego temat. Z pewnością ich to uciszy, ale wciąż będą go osądzać i wciąż będą gardzić nim z powodu tego, że został wychowany przez mugoli i był „ulubieńcem” Czarnego Pana. I wciąż będą pielęgnować swoją nienawiść i podejrzenia względem Regulusa.

Izar dotarł do opuszczonej części dworu i zaczął wspinać się po schodach prowadzących do wschodniego skrzydła. Jego maska rozpadła się i pozwolił sobie na przystanięcie. W pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go teraz zobaczyć. W końcu mógł okazać swoją słabość.

Znów spróbował wspiąć się po schodach, ale poślizgnął się na własnym pocie i krwi. Izar wylądował niezdarnie na kamiennych schodach, oddychając głęboko, gdy próbował znów poskładać się do kupy. Roześmiał się głucho i ten niesamowity dźwięk roztoczył się echem po klatce schodowej dworku.

Nagle chwyciły go silne ramiona i bez wysiłku podniosły do góry jego ciało. Izar wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy z absurdalną prostotą przesunięto nim tak, że para ramion niosła go trochę niczym pan młody swoją świeżo upieczoną żonę. Jego uszy poczerwieniały, kiedy dostrzegł swojego porywacza.

A myślał, że już gorzej być nie może…


	24. Część I Rozdział 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** \- podziękowania i brawa dla tej pani :).

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

— Nie _potrzebuję_ pomocy – splunął Izar.

— Być może nie potrzebujesz pomocy, owszem, ale potrzebujesz wsparcia w dostaniu się szybciej na górę. Chyba że wolałbyś czołgać się tam na brzuchu po podłodze? – odparł sucho Voldemort.

— Jak dotąd dobrze radziłem sobie z chodzeniem – kłócił się z nim Izar, nienawidząc łatwości, z jaką niósł go ten mężczyzna. Zupełnie jak gdyby w jego ramionach nic nie ważył. Izar obwiniał za to fakt, że Voldemort był magicznym stworzeniem. To było całkowicie upokarzające. Już wolałby, aby to Regulus odprowadził go do pokoju, a nieCzarny Pan.

— Tak to nazywasz? – Brwi Voldemorta uniosły się. – Z miejsca, gdzie stałem, na drugim końcu schodów, wyglądało to, jak gdybyś upadł. Ale jeśli chcesz nazwać to „chodzeniem”, niech tak będzie. – Wyraz twarzy Riddle’a był całkowicie niewzruszony. Mężczyzna, pomimo sarkazmu, wyglądał na śmiertelnie spokojnego. Izar rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę.

Jego ciało było sztywne i nieruchome, gdy Riddle niósł go korytarzami dworu w kierunku przypisanego mu pokoju.

Kiedy tylko minęli jego próg, Voldemort wykonał ruch, aby położyć Izara na szerokim i luksusowym łóżku.

— Nie – wyszeptał słabo Krukon. Zimny pot zalewał jego ciało im bardziej oddalali się od łazienki. – Toaleta… szybko…

Czerwone oczy przyjrzały się mu, po czym mężczyzna i tak ułożył go na łóżku. Izar syknął, zły na mężczyznę za ignorowanie jego aluzji. Zanim mógłby wyskoczyć jednak z łóżka i pobiec w stronę łazienki, dłonie chwyciły jego ramiona, zmuszając go do pozostania w miejscu. Do rąk wciśnięte zostało mu wiaderko i Izar natychmiast zwymiotował.

Tylko że to nie wymioty wyszły z jego ust. Magia Bellatriks wspięła się z powrotem w górę z jego żołądka do ust, z których wydostała się prosto do wiadra, wysadzając je z jego dłoni. Zupełnie niczym destrukcyjny bezoar włosowy. Skrzywił się, patrząc na porozrzucane po podłodze kawałki wiadra. Podobne do ognia fale sprawiły, że plastik zaświecił na czerwono, dokładnie tak, jak wystrzelone wcześniej przez Bellatriks w pojedynku Reducto.

— Nie czujesz się już teraz lepiej, dziecko? – zaszydził Voldemort, pociągając Izara za ramiona, dopóki nie siedział on bliżej krawędzi łóżka.

Izar westchnął.

— Właściwie czuję się znacznie lepiej, nie mając w sobie jej magii – przyznał. – Była obrzydliwa.

Jego skóra powróciła do swojego normalnego kolorytu, a być może była nawet nieco bledsza niż zazwyczaj ze względu na odczuwane przez niego zawroty głowy. Wymyślone przez niego Cassesium miało jedynie tymczasowe działanie. Kiedy tylko jego skóra powróciła do normalności, oznaczało to, że zaklęcie się zużyło i magia Bellatriks ponownie mogłaby go z powodzeniem skrzywdzić.

Zimne palce Czarnego Pana lekko uniosły jego podbródek. Następnie Voldemort przesunął swoją różdżką po jego twarzy, szepcząc starą łaciną zaklęcie lecznicze. Rana na jego czole zapiekła zaciekle, oczyszczając się, po czym powoli uleczyła. Izar zdusił w sobie grożące wydostaniem się z jego ust jęknięcie. Skoro mógł znieść klątwę Cruciatus, mógł znieść wszystko. Zawsze miał wysoką tolerancję na ból, jednak Crucio przewyższało wszystko, co mógłby sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrazić. Jego efekty wciąż sprawiały, że się trząsł.

— Zaakceptowanie jej wyzwania było wyjątkowo lekkomyślne z twojej strony – zaczął cicho Czarny Pan, kiedy uzdrawiał ranę na jego czole. – I znów pojawia się ten twój temperament. To dziwne… — mężczyzna urwał z nutą kpiny w głosie.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się na niego.

— Dziwne? Co jest dziwne?

Voldemort spoglądał na niego przez chwilę z góry.

— Zwykle jesteś spokojny i opanowany, gdy ktoś raczej tępo próbuje cię słownie zaatakować. Jednak kiedy sprawa zaczyna dotyczyć kogoś, na kim ci zależy, wydajesz się żywić poczucie obowiązku bronienia jego honoru.

Izar prychnął z rozbawieniem.

— Regulus może sam o siebie zadbać – stwierdził chłodno.

— Najpierw ta dziedziczka Greengrassów, kiedy została otruta, a teraz honor twojego ojca – kontynuował Czarny Pan, jak gdyby nie słyszał Izara. – Zastanawiam się, czy znalazłbym się na tej płynącej prosto z serca liście twoich „ukochanych”.

Izar parsknął śmiechem.

Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się dokładnie taki sam uśmieszek, co na twarzy Izara.

Krukon pozwolił, by zimne palce z powrotem przechyliły jego głowę. Wpatrywał się w ciemny baldachim swojego łóżka.

— Dam ci znać, gdy nadejdzie czas, by cię bronić, mój Panie. Ale trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, by śmierciożercy splamili _twój_ honor. Szczerze mówiąc, byliby zbyt cholernie przerażeni.

— Elokwentne – zacmokał Voldemort na jego wybór słownictwa.

Mężczyzna dalej oczyszczał jego rany i próbował zapobiec powstaniu blizn. Uśmieszek Izara zmniejszył się, kiedy chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że kompletnie zapomniał o swoich podejrzeniach względem Voldemorta. Kiedy Izar był w jego obecności, drażniąc się z nim i przekomarzając, zawsze bardzo łatwo zapominał, że ten cały związek mógł być tylko wymyślonym przez Czarnego Pana planem.

— Zdejmij szaty. – Voldemort odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.

Chłopiec zawahał się, po czym wstał i rozpiął swoje szaty. Opadły u jego stóp, pozostawiając go w podartej koszulce i brudnych spodniach. Nie czekając na kolejne polecenie, Izar szarpnął z siebie koszulkę i odrzucił na bok.

Voldemort uniósł brew, uśmieszek zdobił jego usta.

— A ja myślałem, że będę musiał zerwać je z ciebie siłą.

Izar usiadł i wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Mamy tę samą anatomię. Zresztą nie sądzę, byś uważał piętnastolatka za pociągającego – odpowiedział cierpko. Przecież ten mężczyzna nie był _naprawdę_ jego pieprzonym _partnerem_ … to była tylko gierka.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niego powściągliwie i przesunął się do przodu, przybliżając do Izara.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, dziecko, uważam cię za _bardzo_ pociągającego. – Mężczyzna pochylił się ku niemu, przesuwając nosem po jego policzku. Wysunął język, aby zlizać odrobinę krwi z jego twarzy i głęboki syk przetoczył się echem po pokoju. Oddech uwiązł Izarowi w gardle, gdy mężczyzna uwodzicielsko i z rozbawieniem szeptał mu do ucha w wężomowie. Pomiędzy syknięciami usta muskały twarz Izara i zlizywały z niej szkarłatną krew.

Izar zarumienił się, zdecydowanie odpychając Riddle’a dłońmi.

Mężczyzna zrobił krok do tyłu, aby odzyskać równowagę, a jego oczy zwęziły się ze złością.

— Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? Wyglądasz dzisiaj na zaniepokojonego.

Izar potrząsł głową.

— To nic takiego. Nie myślę o niczym szczególnym.

Szkarłatne oczy przyjrzały się mu, po czym mężczyzna zachichotał.

— Minąłeś już swój etap zaprzeczenia? – Izar spojrzał na niego surowo. – Najpierw pojawia się szok wywołany powstałą sytuacją, następnie zaczyna się ją analizować, po czym przechodzi do etapu zaprzeczenia i unikania. Przez miesiąc odwracałeś ode mnie wzrok. I chociaż uważam to za zabawne, nie rozumiem twojej potrzeby ciągłego zaprzeczania naszej sytuacji. – Voldemort skrzywił się.

— Trudno mi w to wszystko uwierzyć – odpowiedział krótko Izar. – Myślę, że to dla ciebie tylko jakaś gierka – przyznał i natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego mówił tak otwarcie.

— Zdecydowałem się powiedzieć ci o naszym powiązaniu, bo wkrótce i tak musiałbyś się o nim dowiedzieć. Mój pociąg do ciebie rośnie, a stoimy na skraju wojny. – Voldemort urwał, po czym chwycił dłonią szczękę Izara. – Gdybyś nie był tak cholernie zauważalny, trzymałbym cię w ukryciu w swoich trzecich szeregach. Nigdy nie powiedziałbym ci, że jesteś moim partnerem. Gdybyś był wszystkiego nieświadomy, cała sytuacja byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza, niż po obraniu ścieżki, którą właśnie kroczymy. A po wojnie upomniałbym się o swoje prawa do ciebie. I wszyscy żyliby długo i szczęśliwie – dodał sarkastycznie Voldemort.

Izar spojrzał niechętnie w te zdeformowane, czerwone oczy.

— Dlaczego w takim razie mi o tym powiedziałeś?

Voldemort milczał przez chwilę, przyglądając się Izarowi.

— Muszę przyznać, że kiedy rozpoznałem cię jako swojego partnera, Izarze, _nie_ oszalałem z przytłaczającej potrzeby naznaczenia cię jako swojego, jak zrobiłyby to każde inne magiczne stworzenia. Mógłbym spędzić wieki, nie mając cię w swoim łóżku i nigdy nie odczułbym żadnych skutków twojej nieobecności. – Voldemort przechylił głowę na bok. – Więc dlaczego ci o tym powiedziałem? Zwyczajnie dlatego, że jesteś _zauważalny_ i mimowolnie czuję się zaborczy względem twojej uwagi.

Izar skrzywił się.

— Nie jestem zauważalny. Gdybyś nie wrzucił mnie do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i gdybyś w ogóle nie zwrócił na mnie żadnej uwagi, wciąż prawie bym nie istniał.

— Nie zgadzam się – zacmokał Voldemort, popychając Izara, dopóki ten nie leżał na łóżku. – Powinieneś bardziej w siebie uwierzyć, dziecko.

Izar zdecydował, że nie będzie się dłużej o to kłócił.

— Wyleczyłem już ranę na swojej klatce piersiowej – stwierdził chłodno chłopiec.

— I zrobiłeś to absolutnie okropnie – zadumał Czarny Pan.

— Liżesz moje rany – oskarżył go Izar, nie wiedząc, co czuć w sprawie Czarnego Pana cackającego się z nim po pojedynku. Z całą pewnością tego nienawidził, ale zastanawiały go również pobudki tego mężczyzny. Gdyby Voldemort naprawdę wykorzystywał Izara do odpłacenia się Regulusowi za zdradę, dlaczego kłopotałby się z oczyszczaniem go po tej pieprzonej walce? Chyba że… Izar westchnął. Powinien _przestać_ analizować każdy wykonywany przez Voldemorta ruch. – Co by powiedzieli śmierciożercy, gdyby wiedzieli, że Czarny Pan tak się ze mną cacka?

— Gdy wspomniałeś o lizaniu ran, miałeś na myśli w przenośni czy dosłownie? – Szkarłatne oczy błyszczały, spoglądając na krew na klatce piersiowej Izara. – Tak czy inaczej, jestem pewien, że żadna z nich nie za bardzo odpowiadałaby moim poplecznikom.

Krukon potrząsł głową, nie potrafiąc wymyśleć na to żadnej riposty. Mężczyzna musiał być czymś podobnym do wampira. To był już drugi przypadek, który udowadniał, że gustuje w krwi – a przynajmniej krwi Izara.

Leżał spokojnie, gryząc się w język, gdy Voldemort oczyszczał jego ranę. Czy wierzył teraz Czarnemu Panu? To wszystko było zbyt trudne do pojęcia. Izar nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie w pełni zaufać Tomowi Riddle’owi, a przynajmniej nie, kiedy zawsze w taki sposób wokół siebie tańczyli.

— Istnieje temat, który muszę z tobą poruszyć – mruknął Voldemort. – Chciałbym, abyś wcześniej skończył szkołę. – To nie była prośba. To był powlekany cukrem rozkaz.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy przesunęły się z baldachimu na twarz Czarnego Pana.

— Skończył wcześniej szkołę? Przeskoczyłem już w tym roku jedną klasę. Jestem pewien, że to o _to_ ci chodziło z tym „wcześniejszym skończeniem szkoły”.

Voldemort zamknął ranę na jego klatce piersiowej, zanim odsunął się. Spojrzał na swoje dzieło, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę na Izara.

— Pozwoliłem sobie spojrzeć na twoje tegoroczne stopnie. Pomimo Turnieju i zaprzątających ci głowę problemów osobistych, wyniki twoich testów i zadań domowych są doskonałe. – Izar ugryzł się w język. Skąd Czarnemu Panu udało się uzyskać uprawnienia pozwalające mu na zobaczenie jego szkolnych stopni? – Chcę, abyś w tym roku podszedł do owutemów i wraz z końcem czerwca zakończył edukację.

Izar zamrugał, oddychając ciężko.

— Prosisz mnie o trochę zbyt dużo, nie sądzisz, mój Panie?

Voldemort uniósł wypielęgnowaną brew.

— Nie poświęcasz lekcjom żadnego dodatkowego czasu _poza_ zajęciami, a jednak wciąż bez problemu je zdajesz. To niespotykane. I nie tylko zdajesz zajęcia, na które uczęszczasz, ale również _tworzysz_ zaklęcia, co sięga daleko poza umiejętności przeciętnego dorosłego czarodzieja. Przystąpisz do owutemów. – Usta Czarnego Pana wygięły się.

— Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Musiałbyś złożyć apelację do sądu…

— Oczywiście, że zrobiono to już wcześniej, głupie dziecko. Po prostu nie przez piętnastolatka. A jako podsekretarz jak najbardziej mam prawo do zaapelowania o coś takiego. Pojawią się głosy krytyki, owszem, ale wierzę, że będziesz w stanie z łatwością zdać swoje egzaminy. W końcu już raz zrobiłeś to z SUMami w wieku czternastu lat.

Izar usiadł powoli, skupiając uwagę na narzucie na łóżko.

— Dlaczego? Dlaczego chcesz, bym skończył edukację w tym roku? – Jego żołądek zacisnął się, kiedy zaczął myśleć. – To… to stworzenie, którym jesteś… — Wyraziste oczy przesunęły się po twarzy Voldemorta. – Zamierzasz mnie w nie przemienić, prawda?

Wargi Czarnego Pana zacisnęły się, kiedy wykręcił je w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu.

Izar wstał gwałtownie.

— Nie mam w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia? Nie chcę być przez wieczność pieprzonym piętnastolatkiem!

Voldemort spojrzał z góry znad swojego nosa z dezaprobatą na Izara. Krukon natychmiast poczuł się speszony takim krzyczeniem na Czarnego Pana.

— Musisz być taki dramatyczny? – Voldemort odwrócił się bokiem do Izara, przyglądając szerokiemu oknu znajdującemu się w pokoju. – Wojna wisi na włosku. Nie godzę się na posiadanie śmiertelnego partnera na polu bitwy. Ale kto powiedział, że chcę, abyś wcześniej zakończył edukację, aby cię zmienić? Hmm? Chociaż możesz okazywać nietypową inteligencję, nie znasz wszystkich moich motywów.

Izar uspokoił się, ale jego podejrzliwość ani trochę się nie zmniejszyła.

—  Możesz to powtórzyć – syknął złowrogo Izar. – Ukrywasz wszystko za tymi swoimi pieprzonymi uśmieszkami. – Wbił wzrok w odwrócone do niego plecy. – Czego ode mnie, w takim razie, chcesz? – Szkarłatne oczy spojrzały na Izara ponad ramieniem, cicho żądając rozwinięcia zadanego pytania. – Dlaczego chcesz, abym skończył wcześniej szkołę?

— Mam wiele powodów – oświadczył spokojnie mężczyzna – a jeden z nich to fakt, że jako dziedzic Blacków posiadasz wielką władzę. W nadchodzącym roku wejdziesz na arenę polityczną, Izarze, zarówno jako mój polityczny spadkobierca, jak i dziedzic swojego ojca. Ale to bez znaczenia. Podyskutujemy o tym bardziej, kiedy przyjdzie co do czego. W międzyczasie – złożyłem już petycję o twoje wcześniejsze podejście do egzaminów.

Oddychając głęboko przez nos, Izar zacisnął zęby, aby powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem mężczyźnie jakiejś zjadliwej riposty. To niezdrowe, jak szybko szacunek Izara do tego mężczyzny był w stanie złamać się, a następnie znów poskładać. Chociaż z drugiej strony podejrzewał, że _jakikolwiek_ związek z Tomem Riddle’em nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie całkowicie zdrowy.

— Spójrz tylko na siebie – wręcz wymruczał Riddle. – To twoje uparte zaciśnięcie zębów jest dziwnie ujmujące. – Voldemort w końcu odwrócił się od okna i zbliżył do Izara. Jego wzrok przesunął się z uciechą po drobnym ciele mniejszego czarodzieja. – Zastanawiam się jednak, dlaczego milczysz. Cisza z twojej strony jest niemal niespotykana, biorąc pod uwagę ten twój ostry język.

Izar spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Znalazłbym się na drugim końcu twojej różdżki, gdybym ośmielił się wyrazić na głos to, co naprawdę myślę. Nie byłbyś zachwycony – obiecał z pewnością Krukon.

Mężczyzna nie przestał zbliżać się do Izara, przypominając przy tym polującego drapieżnika. Izar zesztywniał, ani trochę rozbawiony zachowaniem mężczyzny.

— Muszę szczerze przyznać, że byłeś dziś wspaniały podczas pojedynku – odezwał się cicho Voldemort, jedynie odrobinę głośniej od mruczącego szeptu. – A już szczególnie to ostatnie zaklęcie było genialne. Oczekuję, że mi je pokażesz.

— To prośba czy rozkaz? – zażartował Izar, ale jego kąśliwa uwaga spełza na niczym, gdy górujący nad nim mężczyzna zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niego.

Próbował zatrzymać swój wzrok na znajdującej się przed nim klatce piersiowej, ale okazało się, że zwyciężyła jego ciekawość. Pod wpływem bliskości Voldemorta jego skórę przeszły ciarki, a żołądek ścisnął się przyjemnie i nieprzyjemnie. Jak to możliwe, że był zarówno przerażony, jak i zachwycony bliskością tego mężczyzny? Wszystko, co odczuwał było zbyt ze sobą sprzeczne i nienawidził siebie za to, że miało to na niego taki ogromny wpływ.

Znów zacisnął szczękę, unosząc zwężone oczy na Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna napotkał jego spojrzenie, rozbawiony uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.

— Sam zdecyduj, które bardziej ci odpowiada. – Blade palce Voldemorta wychyliły się zza jego szat i chwyciły zaciśniętą szczękę Izara. Czarny Pan schylił się bliżej niewzruszonego chłopca. – Uznałbyś to za obrazę, gdybym uważał, że byłeś podczas pojedynku bardziej podniecający niż imponujący?

— Wielką obrazę – przytaknął Izar. Jego głos był zbyt cichy, by mu się to podobało.

Riddle uniósł wargę, ukazując białe zęby. Nie przerwał kontaktu z Izarem, ani trochę zawstydzony swoją intymnością. Następnie pochylił się bliżej, dotykając nosem nosa Izara, nim przesunął nim po jego policzku.

Rzęsy Izara zatrzepotały i próbował on powstrzymać się od szybszego oddychania, nawet jeśli jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. Powinien odsunąć się i zignorować przytłaczającą arogancję i obecność tego mężczyzny. Zamiast tego jednak uparcie pozostał w jednym miejscu i uniósł wyżej brodę. Jego oczy były tak niesamowicie blisko oczu Riddle’a. To było odurzające. – Zamierzasz mnie, do cholery, pocałować? – szepnął ochryple Izar. – Czy może po prostu lubisz, gdy dyszę ci w twarz?

Voldemort zachichotał, zadowolony.

— Och nie, dziecko, to tobie zostawię wykonanie pierwszego kroku. – Zniekształcone szkarłatne oczy spojrzały szydząco na Izara. Obaj wiedzieli, że Krukon nigdy nie wykona pierwszego ruchu. To było dla niego zbyt nowe, zbyt śmiałe i nie w jego stylu.

I właśnie dlatego Izar to zrobił.

Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłonie na policzkach Voldemorta, po czym pociągnął w dół jego głowę. Izar zamknął dzielącą ich odległość, niezdarnie łącząc ze sobą ich usta. Jego ciało pochyliło się niezręcznie w stronę szczupłej postaci Voldemorta, kiedy stanął na palcach, aby uzyskać lepszy dostęp. Nie była to ładna scena, ale był to również jego pierwszy pocałunek. Chciał dowiedzieć się, czy całowanie Czarnego Pana było tak intrygujące, jak mu się wydawało.

Niestety było jeszcze lepsze.

Izar przysunął się do Voldemorta, pragnąc tego wszystkiego. Czuł dotykającą go magię mężczyzny i niemal zadrżał pod wpływem mocy, jaką sobą roztaczała. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie tak blisko innego mężczyzny, zwłaszcza tak potężnego i niebezpiecznego jak Czarny Pan.

Z gardła Voldemorta wydobył się zadowolony dźwięk. Nim jednak mężczyzna mógłby zareagować na pocałunek własną dominacją, Izar cofnął się, szybko uwalniając jego twarz. Obrócił się plecami do Czarnego Pana, a na jego twarzy widniał uśmieszek, nawet gdy ze wszystkich sił próbował opanować wyraz swojej twarzy. Chcąc powstrzymać ręce od drżenia, Izar podszedł do swojego kufra i wygrzebał z niego nową koszulę.

— Nie spodziewaj się, że to się _kiedykolwiek_ powtórzy – szepnął chłodno Krukon. – Byłem jedynie ciekawy…

Zapinając swoją koszulę, zatrzasnął kufer i zerknął na Voldemorta. Wyraz twarzy mężczyzny był niewzruszony, ale jego szkarłatne oczy były dziwnie rozświetlone.

— Uważaj, Izarze – wyszeptał złowrogo Czarny Pan. – Powiedziałem ci, że to ty wykonasz pierwszy krok. Właśnie rozpocząłeś naszą grę. Teraz moja kolej.

Izar poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu po kręgosłupie, kiedy usłyszał obietnicę w głosie mężczyzny. Był głupcem. Nigdy nie powinien poddać się swoim hormonalnym pragnieniom, swojej ciekawości i swojej słabości. Chciał udowodnić Czarnemu Panu, że się myli, że Izar jest dominujący i wystarczająco pewny siebie, aby go pocałować. Nie wiedział, że Voldemort chciał i przewidywał, że będzie pragnął udowodnić mu swoją rację. Riddle pragnął, aby Izar zrobił pierwszy ruch, aby przekroczył granicę.

— Jesteś pieprzonym draniem – szepnął ze złością Izar.

— Słucham? – zapytał Riddle, marszcząc szyderczo brwi, przekrzywiając głowę. – Wybacz, nie usłyszałem, co mówiłeś.

Usłyszał.

Izar spojrzał na niego groźnie.

Zanim mógłby zripostować, rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi.

— Izarze? – Nadszedł zza nich głos Regulusa. – Wszystko w porządku?

Voldemort uniósł brew. Przeszedł zarozumiale w stronę drugich drzwi, wiedząc, że wygrał tę małą bitwę pomiędzy nimi.

Izar, wciąż klęcząc przy swoim kufrze, uderzył dłonią w podłogę, zwracając na siebie uwagę Voldemorta, nim ten wyszedł.

— Ani przez chwilę nie myśl, że to… ta… _rzecz_ … – Z obrzydzeniem wykonał gest pomiędzy sobą a Czarnym Panem. — …odwróciła moją uwagę od pierwotnego tematu. Wciąż nie zgadzam się z tym, bym musiał wcześniej zakończyć edukację. I sprawię, że zobaczysz, że potrzebuję tego dodatkowego roku nauki.

Nie chciał na domiar tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się w tym roku, uczyć się jeszcze do owutemów. Nie chciał również jeszcze stawiać czoła nieśmiertelności. Nawet jeśli Voldemort twierdził, że wcześniejsze ukończenie edukacji Izara nie miało na celu „zabicie” go na zawsze, Izar miał swoje podejrzenia. Zrobi wszystko, co może, by powstrzymać zostanie nieśmiertelnym. Nie wiedział nawet, jakim stworzeniem był Riddle, chociaż silnie skłaniał się ku jakiemuś odległemu krewnemu wampirów.

— Mam nadzieję, że wrócisz na dół – stwierdził Riddle, całkowicie ignorując uwagę Izara. – Obawiam się, że to twoja obecność przytrzymuje mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Jesteś jedynym źródłem rozrywki w tym monotonnym otoczeniu. – Następnie mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju, kiedy tylko prowadzące do niego główne drzwi otworzyły się.

Izar odwrócił się, spoglądając niewinnie na Regulusa.

Jego ojciec przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie, po czym zerknął na drzwi, w których dopiero co zniknął Voldemort.

— Nie słyszałeś mnie? – zapytał chłodno starszy Black. Ze śmiertelną powagą wszedł bez zaproszenia do pokoju Izara. – A może byłeś… zajęty? – Zimne grafitowe czy wciąż spoczywały na przeciwległych drzwiach.

— Oba – mruknął Izar, wskazując na łazienkę. – Oczyszczałem się.

Regulus mruknął „ach”, nie sprawiając wrażenia ani trochę wierzącego w tę historię. Jego skórzane buty jęknęły, kiedy powoli zbliżył się do siedzącej postaci Izara. Jego grafitowe oczy były dzisiaj jaskrawe, wpatrując się przez rzęsy w Izara. Krukon zdecydowanie bardziej lubił zadbany wygląd Regulusa od jego wcześniejszej niesfornej i łobuzerskiej fasady. Mężczyzna wciąż miał bródkę, ale była zacznie krótsza niż na początku tego roku.

— Wybacz mi – zaczął Regulus, kiedy usiadł z gracją na starym i zużytym kufrze Izara. – Zaniedbywałem ostatnio moje obowiązki jako ojca.

Izar siedział dalej na ziemi, nie czując obowiązku stania przed swoim ojcem. Było mu wystarczająco wygodnie u jego stóp.

— Co masz na myśli? – zapytał cicho. – Oczyszczałeś rezydencje Blacków i otwierałeś je po wielu latach. Byłeś zajęty.

Oczy Regulusa zalśniły ciepłem. Nie było to spojrzenie, jakie Izar kiedykolwiek wcześniej u niego widział. Było rzadkością.

— Jesteś dla mnie zdecydowanie zbyt pobłażliwy. – Regulus pochylił się, ściskając między palcami koszulkę Izara. – Potrzebujesz nowych ubrań, nowych rzeczy…

— Radzę sobie dobrze bez nich – mruknął defensywnie Izar.

— Radzisz – przyznał Regulus, odciągając rękę od jego koszuli. Wciąż jednak pochylał się do przodu, opierając dłonie o kolana. – Czasem nachodzi mnie myśl, że to lepiej, iż dorosłeś z dala od bogactw rodu Blacków. Zrozum, nigdy nie chciałem, aby twoje dzieciństwo potoczyło się w taki sposób, Izarze, ale dzięki niemu wyrosłeś na niezależnego i samowystarczalnego czarodzieja. Gdybym to ja cię wychowywał, obawiam się, że strasznie bym cię rozpieścił. Z pewnością nie byłbyś nawet w połowie tym samym młodzieńcem, jakim jesteś teraz.

Izar posłał mu mały uśmiech.

— Krótko mówiąc, mówisz, że jesteś szczęśliwy, że nie okazałem się kimś podobnym do Draco?

Regulus zachichotał lekko.

— Dokładnie to mam na myśli. I chociaż Draco w końcu dojrzeje, musi jeszcze przebyć długą drogę, nim stanie się choćby odrobinę godzien tytułu głowy rodu Malfoyów.

Izar opuścił wzrok na swoją koszulkę, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie przyglądał się jej postrzępionym końcom i wypłowiałemu kolorowi. Zamiast tego powrócił pamięcią do ostrych słów, jakie wypowiedziała Bellatriks na temat jego ojca. Być może przesadził ze swoją reakcją i pozwolił ponieść się emocjom, ale nie żałował decyzji o podjęciu z nią pojedynku.

— Przypuszczam, że widziałeś już artykuł w dzisiejszym Proroku Codziennym? – zapytał Izar, unikając przeszywającego wzroku Regulusa.

— Tak. I nie chcę, abyś się martwił. – Głos byłego Ślizgona stał się chłodniejszy. – Można było przewidzieć, że Lily zrobi coś takiego.

— Zhańbiła cię – syknął złowrogo Izar, zaciskając szczękę. – Zbrukała ciebie i rodzinę Blacków.

Regulus zacmokał, chwytając w uścisku szczękę Krukona.

— Taki był jej zamiar, mój synu. Chciała, aby społeczeństwo jej współczuło, bo dzięki temu jej pozycja będzie bezpieczniejsza – Regulus kontynuował szybko, zanim Izar mógłby zapytać _przed czym_ będzie bezpieczniejsza. – Lucjusz powiedział mi, co zaszło w czasie mojej nieobecności. Między tobą a Bellatriks. – Regulus pochylił się bliżej Izara. – Czuję się zaszczycony, że mam syna, który broni mojego honoru. Twój pojedynek był absolutnie niesamowity. Jesteś wspaniałym czarodziejem. Jednak nigdy ponownie nie chcę słyszeć, że narażasz się dla mnie na niebezpieczeństwo. Rozumiesz mnie?

Izar skrzywił się, wyciągając twarz z rąk Regulusa.

— To prawdziwa suka – syknął z obrzydzeniem.

— Masz rację – zgodził się bez wahania Regulus. – Ale musisz zrozumieć, że Bellatriks wie, w które guziki naciskać. I chociaż trudno w to uwierzyć, jest bardzo opiekuńcza i lojalna wobec swojej rodziny. Chciała cię dzisiaj przetestować. Chciała, abyś udowodnił przed nią swoją wartość, że jesteś godzien jej ochrony. I mogę powiedzieć, że z całą pewnością dowiodłeś, że jesteś jej warty. 

Izarowi trudno było uwierzyć, by Bellatriks mogła rzeczywiście _czuć_ coś podobnego do lojalności i pokrewieństwa względem kogokolwiek innego prócz Czarnego Pana. Słowa Regulusa miały jednak sens. Jeśli istniał ktokolwiek, kto znał Bellatriks, był to właśnie Regulus, ten sam człowiek, który z nią dorastał.

Krukon wiedział jednak, że Bellatriks nigdy nie przestanie się z nim drażnić i go wyśmiewać.

— Powracając do tematu Lily – zaczął Izar, zauważając, że jego ojciec zesztywniał – przed czym chciała zabezpieczyć swoją pozycję? Musiał być jakiś powód tego publicznego ataku. Jaki?

Regulus potarł dłońmi swoją twarz. Wzrok Izara skupił się na umieszczonych na jego palcach pierścieniach. Krukon nie wiedział, dlaczego zawsze był tak bardzo interesowały go pierścienie rodzinnymi. Być może była to właśnie cała ironia tej sytuacji. Miał już swój pierścień, jednak ten reprezentował własność i zaborczość, podczas gdy pierścienie rodzinne zawsze niosły ze sobą dumę, honor i status w społeczeństwie.

— Chce uzyskać prawo do opieki nad tobą – przyznał cicho Regulus.

Izar skrzywił się.

— I jak, do cholery, zamierza tego dokonać? _Nie może_ tego zrobić. Nigdy nie próbowała skontaktować się ze mną jako osoba z rodziny…

Regulus uniósł rękę, uciszając Izara.

— Czarny Pan jest doskonale świadomy jej postępków. Jako starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii posiada dużą władzę nad Wizengamotem i sądem. Poza tym ma po swojej stronie Knota. Minister jest właściwie rzecz biorąc jego marionetką. Lily nie znajdzie prostej drogi do uzyskania prawa opieki nad tobą.

— Ale Dumbledore wie o Voldemorcie. Nie sądzisz, że znajdzie sposób na trzymanie go z dala od tej sprawy? Czy to nie Departament Usług Magicznych Rodzin jest odpowiedzialny za spory dotyczące opieki nad dziećmi? Jaką ma _w nim_ władzę?

— Oczywiście, że ma w nim władzę. Ma władzę wszędzie. – Regulus westchnął cicho. – To nie czas, aby na ten temat dyskutować, Izarze. Lily musi jeszcze złożyć prawny wniosek o sprawę. Do tego czasu miej oko na nią i Dumbledore’a. Nie chcę, byś pozostawał z nimi sam na sam.

Dlaczego zawsze mu się zdawało, że Regulus próbuje coś przed nim ukryć? Zupełnie, jakby chciał odciążyć go od ciężarów życia i zrzucić je wszystkie na siebie samego. To było zarówno frustrujące, jak i dziwnie ujmujące.

— Czy James Potter o tym wszystkim wie? Rozumiem, że Dumbledore tak? Powiedziałeś mi, że nie był świadomy ciąży Lily.

— Teraz obaj wiedzą.  James podejrzewał Lily już piętnaście lat temu. – Regulus zachichotał lekko. – To jeden z powodów, dla których Syriusz zdystansował się od niego. Ale to nie ja powinienem opowiedzieć ci tę historię. James jest świadomy twojego istnienia. I jestem pewien, że nie jest z jego powodu zbyt szczęśliwy. Ale od zawsze pragnął dziedzica. – Głos Regulusa skwaśniał. – Lily nigdy nie dała mu syna lub córki. Potter prawdopodobnie przyjąłby cię jako alternatywę. Jesteś bratankiem Syriusza, jednego z jego najstarszych i najlepszych przyjaciół.

— Może wciąć swoje dziedzictwo Potterów i wsadzić je sobie w dupę – odpowiedział zjadliwie Izar.

Wargi Regulusa zadrżały.

— Nie przewiduję, byś zamieszkał z Lily, Izarze. Może być manipulacyjna i dość cwana, ale jesteś obecnie pod opieką Ministerstwa. Szczególnie Czarny Pan spostrzega to jako prawo do bycia twoim opiekunem. Będzie walczył bardzo brutalnie, byś tylko został z dala od łapsk Dumbledore’a i Lily.

Izar skrzywił się na samą myśl o zamieszkaniu z Potterami. To z pewnością nigdy się nie wydarzy. Tak jak powiedział Regulus, sam Voldemort osobiście zajmie się tą sprawą. A Czarny Pan na pewno nie będzie walczył sprawiedliwie, by zyskać to, czego chce.

— Przypuszczam, że powinniśmy wrócić na dół. – Regulus wstał, wyciągając rękę w stronę swojego syna. – I chociaż pragnąłbym być gdziekolwiek indziej niż na wytwornym przyjęciu Lucjusza, musimy zachowywać pozory.

Izar czuł tak samo. Zaakceptował rękę Regulusa i z jej pomocą podniósł się na nogi. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, spoglądając na ubrania swojego syna.

— Mam w swoim pokoju zestaw szat. Powinny pasować ci lepiej niż te mugolskie ubrania. Prosty urok zmniejszający będzie musiał na razie wystarczyć, nim sprawimy ci coś dopasowanego. – Regulus zerknął na rozbawiony uśmieszek, który wykrzywił usta Izara. – Jesteś moim synem. Będziesz _wyglądał_ jak szanowany czystokrwisty czarodziej, którym jesteś.

— Półkrwisty – poprawił go Izar. Regulus zacisnął usta.

— Bardziej czysty niż cokolwiek innego. Chodź.

Izar był dziwnie ciekawy, jak jego ojciec będzie zachowywał się pośród niekryjących swojej podejrzliwości i obrzydzenia śmierciożerców. Z pewnością z łatwością mógł sobie z nimi poradzić. I chociaż Izar widział w oczach Regulusa okrutny i mroczny błysk, była w nich również cierpliwość. Coś mówiło Izarowi, że Regulus będzie w stanie sam doskonale o siebie zadbać.


	25. Część I Rozdział 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  A błędy wyłapywała swoim czujnym okiem **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

Na całe szczęście śmierciożercy nie siedzieli już przy stołach, ukazując swoje pozycje w szeregach. Zamiast tego rozpierzchli się po całym podwórku, a to do ogrodów, a to w stronę stołu z potrawami, całkowicie się ze sobą mieszając. Izar postanowił pokręcić się w pobliżu szwedzkiego stołu i napełnić swój talerz jedzeniem. Nic w ogóle jeszcze dzisiaj nie jadł. I chociaż chodzenie z pustym żołądkiem przez dzień, może dwa, było dla niego całkiem normalne, pojedynek z Bellatriks odbił na nim swoje piętno, osłabiając go i rozbudzając w nim potrzebę zdobycia nieco białka i substancji odżywczych.

Kiedy wymknął się z otaczającego bufet tłumu, z wdzięcznością znalazł sobie całkowicie wolny stolik. Rozległy, otwarty teren tarasu pozwalał ostremu wietrzykowi ochłodzić jego gorącą twarz. I, pomimo że cały był rozgrzany, wkrótce na jego ramionach i karku zaczęła pojawiać się gęsia skórka. Skrzywił się. Być może zaczynał robić się chory…

Regulus usiadł z wdziękiem obok niego. Jedzenie na jego talerzu było idealnie uporządkowane.

— Marynowane świńskie nóżki.– Jego ojciec wskazał na dziwnie wyglądającą substancję na swoim talerzu. – Nie mogłem się też powstrzymać przed skosztowaniem pawia i pieczonego pancernika. Malfoyowie zawsze perfekcyjnie pieką pawie. – Grafitowe oczy spojrzały daleko w ogrody. – Być może przyrządzają je tak doskonale z powodu nadmiernie wyszukanych albinoskich pawi, które lubią trzymać na terenach swojej posiadłości…

Izar miał trudności z przełknięciem.

— Jestem w stanie zrozumieć marynowane świńskie nóżki, rozumiem nawet pawie, ale dla jakiej pieprzonej cholery jesz pancernika? – Oczy Izara skupiły się na szarej substancji, która sprawiała wrażenie nieco ordynarnej. – Mówimy o tych małych, szarych stworzeniach, które zwijają się w kulkę, gdy czują się przestraszone?

Regulus dźgnął widelcem małą, szarą kulkę, mrugnął do Izara, a następnie włożył ją do swoich ust. Rozległ się głośny trzask, gdy mężczyzna przełamał powierzchnię skorupy, poczym zaczął przeżuwać.

Izar skupił swój zbulwersowany wzrok na Regulusie, dość dobrze jak na zaistniałe okoliczności maskując swoje obrzydzenie. Obserwował, jak jego ojciec wyciąga pustą skorupkę ze swoich ust i umieszcza ją na talerzu.

— Dokładnie tych stworzeniach, Izarze – oznajmił Regulus, po czym opuścił wzrok na kolejnego pancernika leżącego na jego talerzu. – Wiele czystokrwistych rodzin lubi drogie i zagraniczne jedzenie. Skorupa pancernika może być jedzona dzięki zmiękczającym zaklęciom, które umieszczają na nich kucharze, ale mnie samego nie za bardzo interesuje zewnętrzna osłona. – Zadbane palce Regulusa podniosły pancernika i wysunęły go w stronę nieruchomego Izara. – Masz ochotę spróbować trochę tradycyjnych dań swojej rodziny?

— Um. – Izar odkrząknął lekko. – Wygląda absolutnie _przepysznie_. – Urwał, zerkając na sztywną, szarą skorupę. – Myślę jednak, że będę musiał odmówić. Nie za bardzo lubię jakiekolwiek rodzaju mięso.

— Jesteś wegetarianinem? – zapytał zaintrygowany Regulus.

— Och, nie – powiedział lekko Izar. _Nie był_ wegetarianinem – jadł okazjonalnie jakieś mięso, po prostu ani trochę za nim nie przepadał.

Regulus zachichotał, rozbijając z trzaskiem kolejną skorupę. Ten dźwięk działał Izarowi na nerwy.

Odwrócił spojrzenie, nie chcąc patrzeć, jak Regulus wydłubuje z wnętrza pancerza różowe mięso. Jego wzrok przesunął się po tarasie i spoczął na wpatrującym się prosto w niego Voldemorcie. Nieco wcześniej mężczyzna wręcz rozkazał mu znaleźć się tak szybko, jak tylko opuści z Regulusem sypialnię. Niemniej jednak Izar nie był teraz skłonny do zaspokojenia chęci tego mężczyzny. Można było winić za to fakt, jak bardzo rozdrażniony był jego wszechogarniającą arogancją. Drażnienie się i manipulowanie z kimś, kto był w tym tak niesamowicie dobry było cholernie irytujące. Bez ustanku czuł się, jak gdyby stąpał po kruchym lodzie. Bez nadziei na odniesienie sukcesu.

Izar skrzywił się do Voldemorta, kiedy ten kiwnął głową. Chciał, aby do niego _podszedł_.

A następnie spostrzegł jego szkarłatne oczy. Myślał, że pocałunek choć na chwilę go zaspokoi, ale sądząc po przenikliwym spojrzeniu, jakie właśnie otrzymywał, Izar wywnioskował, że tylko dziesięciokroć razy zwiększył jego podekscytowanie i zaintrygowanie.

Unosząc bułeczkę do swoich ust, Izar rozdarł puszysty chleb, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami, ewidentnie ignorując jego wyraźny rozkaz. Zresztą Riddle i tak był otoczony przez swój „oddział”. A Izar był zbyt głodny, aby bawić się z nim teraz w gierki.

Regulus westchnął obok niego.

— Czasami zastanawiam się, jak Czarnemu Panu udaje się z tobą wytrzymywać – odparł sucho mężczyzna. – To, co robisz uznaje za bardzo zabawne, chociaż gdyby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny, bez wątpienia w ciągu kilku sekund znalazłby się na drugim końcu jego różdżki.

Izar zerknął kątem oka na Voldemorta.

— Ma chore poczucie humoru – odpowiedział chłodno, bawiąc się krótkim makaronem.

Był rozdarty między tym, co w tej chwili czuje wobec Voldemorta. Nie chciał mu się podporządkowywać, ale zaczynał dostrzegać prawdę kryjącą się pod przyznaniem, że są swoimi partnerami. Chociaż w tej chwili największym problemem była nieśmiertelność. Nie wiedział, jakim stworzeniem był Voldemort. Być może rzeczywiście takim, o jakim Izar nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, ale przynajmniej potwierdził rodzące się w nim przypuszczenia, że był w stanie przekazać mu „dar” swojej nieśmiertelności.

Izar nigdy nie myślał o nieśmiertelności. Nigdy nie sądził, aby była pociągająca. Śmierć w pewien sposób go intrygowała. Była zagadką, której obawiał się każdy człowiek i której każdy człowiek musiał stawić czoła. Zarazem przypuszczał jednak, że okiełznanie tego strachu da mu pewną władzę. Potraktowanie z góry śmierci, najpotężniejszej siły we wszechświecie, byłoby fascynujące. I Voldemort ją przechytrzył. I z tego powodu wręcz cuchnął czystą mocą.

Izar z pewnością nie miał żadnych skrupułów wobec bycia nieśmiertelnym. To intencje Riddle’a sprawiały, że miał się na baczności. Nie chciał mieć przez wieczność piętnastu lat, jeśli Voldemort rzeczywiście myślał o tym, aby go wkrótce przemienić.

Kiedy Izar po raz pierwszy spotkał Regulusa, ten poinformował go, że również był wyjątkowo niski i drobny w jego wieku. Wyskoczył nagle w górę dopiero po skończeniu osiemnastu lat. Izar musiał się rozwinąć, musiał urosnąć, zanim zostanie nieśmiertelny.

Czy będzie w stanie uniknąć zalotów Voldemorta? Będzie mógł uchronić się przed jego zamiarami sprawienia, by był nieśmiertelny? Będzie w stanie go od tego odciągnąć?

Istniała taka możliwość.

Po prostu musiał wybierać swoje kolejne kroki _bardzo_ ostrożnie. Samo myślenie o uchylaniu się przed manipulacjami Voldemorta sprawiało, że Izara coraz bardziej zaczynała boleć głowa.

— Te pancerniki – zaczął niepewnie. – Pomogą mi urosnąć?

Grafitowe oczy Regulusa zamrugały, po czym mężczyzna roześmiał się pogodnie.

— Obawiam się, że nie – odparł jego ojciec, rozbawiony dążeniami Izara do zyskania wyższego wzrostu. – Po prostu rozwijasz się później od innych, Izarze. – Jednak, mimo swoich słów, również Regulus brzmiał na nie do końca tego pewnego.

— Mam _jej_ geny – oznajmił z obrzydzeniem chłopiec. Lily była okropnie niska. Już nawet Izar był od niej wyższy.

— To nie musi być prawda – odpowiedział spokojnie, niemal beztrosko Regulus, kiedy otwierał kolejny pancerz. – Mówiłem ci już, że sam zacząłem rosnąć bardzo późno, mając niemal dwadzieścia lat. Musisz uzbroić się tylko w cierpliwość. – Mężczyzna wysłał mu uśmieszek. – Dlaczego tak nagle zainteresowałeś się swoim wzrostem? Czyżby chodziło o jakąś szczęściarę, o której nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

I chociaż powiedział to żartobliwie, w jego oczach kryły się cienie. Izar spostrzegł, że wzrok mężczyzny opadł na jego lewą dłoń, na której umiejscowiony był pod rękawicami bez palców pierścień Voldemorta.

— Nie, nie chodzi o dziewczynę – odparł Izar, w którego głosie ukryła się nutka obrzydzenia.

— Ukryłeś go. – Regulus wykonał gest w stronę skórzanej rękawicy swojego syna. – Jednak Czarny Pan ukazuje swój światu.

Izar niby od niechcenia odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie gromadziło się większość śmierciożerców. Voldemort rozmawiał z Averym Seniorem, mając na twarzy wyraz czystego znużenia. I tak jak twierdził Regulus, na jego lewej dłoni spoczywał pierścień celtycki. Odwracając się od niego, Izar odetchnął głęboko, aby się uspokoić. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Czarny Pan robił to, aby się z nim drażnić. Żaden śmierciożerca bądź polityk nie odważy się zapytać tego onieśmielającego mężczyzny, kto posiadał drugi pierścień.

— To nie to, co myślisz – mruknął Izar, podnosząc makaron.

Regulus syknął pod nosem, po czym pochylił się i umieścił usta blisko jego uszu.

— Twoja cnota? Wydawał się dziwnie zachwycony, gdy wepchnął mi go w twarz tego dnia, gdy poprosiłem go o przebaczenie. – Słowa Regulusa brzmiały tak, jak gdyby cała ta sprawa z pierścieniem celtyckim okropnie go dręczyła.

Izar poczuł, jak włoski na jego karku stają dęba pod wpływem niebezpiecznego głosu ojca. Krukon był dziwnie podekscytowany tym, że słyszy taką mroczną nutę w jego tonie.

— Zdecydowaliśmy się go na razie zasłaniać, ale chodzi o mentora i dziedzica. – Grafitowo-zielone oczy spotkały spojrzenie jego ojca. – W żadnym wypadku nie jest to pierścień pilnujący czystości. Wie, jak bardzo gardzę polityką, a zatem poprzez negocjowanie twoim życiem postanowił zmusić mnie do zainteresowania się nią.

Regulus odchylił się, wyglądając, jakby mu ulżyło, chociaż wciąż miał w oczach trochę podejrzliwości i odrazy.

— Chociaż nie jestem zbyt zachwycony, że zostajesz jego politycznym spadkobiercą, martwiłem się… że tak bezlitośnie pogrywał sobie na twoich emocjach, Izarze, by tak bezdusznie zabrać twoją niewinność.

Izar poczuł małe ukłucie winy za takie bezczelne kłamanie w oczy swojemu ojcu, ale z łatwością je w sobie stłumił. Zamiast tego w ciszy kontynuował swój posiłek. Siedzący obok niego Regulus również się nie odzywał, rozumiejąc z jego niechęci do kontynuowania dyskusji o tym problemie, że nie powinien już bardziej się w to wtrącać. A przynajmniej nie teraz. Bo nigdy łatwo o niczym nie zapominał. Izar był pewien, że Regulus wciąż pamiętał o książce, w której wyczytał informacje na temat horkruksów.

— Czy to ci przeszkadza? – Izar odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Regulusa, całkowicie zmieniając temat. – To, jak wszyscy patrzą na ciebie i obgadują cię za twoimi plecami?

Regulus uniósł wzrok na śmierciożerców, którzy niezbyt kryli się z rozmawianiem na jego temat. Gdy obaj wrócili na zewnątrz, nasiliły się plotki i rzucane w ich kierunku ukradkowe spojrzenia. Izar zlekceważył to bez problemu, ale chciał wiedzieć, czy jego ojciec miał do tego takie samo podejście.

— A tobie to przeszkadza? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Regulus.

— Nie – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Izar. – Jestem ponad to. Nie ma to na mnie żadnego wpływu. Chcę jednak wiedzieć, jak _ty_ się z tym czujesz.

Na twarzy Regulusa pojawił się mały uśmiech.

— Szczerze mówiąc, po prostu cieszę się, że ty i Czarny Pan daliście mi drugą szansę. Nie mogłoby mnie mniej obchodzić, co myślą sobie inni czarodzieje i czarownice. Powiedziałbym, że są po prostu zazdrośni i czują się zagrożeni naszą obecnością.

Również Izar uśmiechnął się do Regulusa. Być może cała ta sytuacja przeszkadzała jego ojcu, ale doskonale radził on sobie z nieokazywaniem tego. Siedział na swoim krześle dumnie i pewnie, niemal zarozumiale. Jego szaty były świeżo wyprasowane i ładnie dopasowane, i ogólnie prezentował się bardzo schludnie. Był łabędziem pośrodku stada hien, wyglądając zarówno wdzięcznie, jak i mądrze. Nic nie mogło go dotknąć.

— Panie i panowie, oto przybyła największa dusza towarzystwa – zarechotała Bellatriks, śmiejąc się radośnie i spoglądając na drzwi wejściowe na taras. Zanim Izar się odwrócił, jego wzrok zatrzymał się przez chwilę na jej stopie. Udało jej się ponownie przyłączyć do niej odcięte palce.

Izar odwrócił się w stronę tego, co zwróciło uwagę jego kuzynki – a co okazało się zirytowanym Severusem Snape’em. Mężczyzna, ubrany w swoje zwykłe, ciężkie szaty kroczył szybko po tarasie. Wyglądał, jakby wolał być już bardziej nawet w gabinecie Dumbledore’a niż na obecnie toczącym się przyjęciu. Śmierciożercy obserwowali jego nauczyciela, wbijając wzrok w jego coraz to bardziej pogłębiający się grymas.

Na twarzy Izara mimowolnie pojawił się uśmieszek. Miał do Snape’a pewną słabość.

Czarne oczy mężczyzny spostrzegły jego wzrok. Grymas powiększył się, jak gdyby profesor obwiniał go o swoją obecną sytuację. Właściwie przecież Izar niemal zmusił go do przyjścia na to przyjęcie, rzucając tak spokojnie, że Regulus chciałby, aby na nim był.

— Sprawia wrażenie dość zirytowanego – zauważył Regulus, na którego twarzy widniał uśmieszek dokładnie taki sam, jak na twarzy jego syna. – Co mu zrobiłeś, Izarze?

Chłopiec zamrugał niewinnie.

— Ja tylko zasugerowałem, że jego obecność byłaby mile widziana. – Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Snape tu był. Jego nauczyciel eliksirów własnowolnie przyszedł na przyjęcie? Sama myśl o tym wydawała mu się absurdalna. A jednak miał to tuż przed oczami. Nawet uczniowie ze Slytherinu wyglądali na zaskoczonych obecnością swojego nauczyciela. Z pewnością nie spodziewali się, że głowa ich Domu pokaże się na świątecznym zgromadzeniu u Malfoyów.

A to wszystko dlatego, ze Izar wspomniał, że Regulus cieszyłby się, gdyby przyszedł.

Jak… obrzydliwie romantycznie. To było dość przerażające.

— Ty bezczelny bachorze – warknął Snape, gdy spostrzegł uśmieszek na twarzy Izara.

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła Izara, pochylając się do przodu i przykładając usta do ucha chłopca. Izar zastanawiał się, co by on sobie pomyślał, gdyby poinformował go, że Regulus nie tak dawno szeptał mu do dokładnie tego samego ucha… stwierdził, że woli nie kusić złego losu i trzymał język za zębami, ciesząc się tą myślą wyłącznie w odległych zakamarkach swojego umysłu.

— Z powodów, których nie jestem w stanie pojąć, zobowiązałem się chronić twoją niewdzięczną skórę, gdy będziesz manipulował Mrocznym Znakiem. Im szybciej zakończysz swoje niedorzeczne plany, tym szybciej będę mógł stąd wyjść. Więc wytrzyj z twarzy ten swój zuchwały uśmieszek. – Snape wyprostował się, zerkając drwiąco na Regulusa, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i przemaszerował przez tłum.

Regulus zacisnął wargi, gdy obserwował, jak Severus pospiesznie chwyta napój, który wydawał się być brandy i udaje się samotnie do jednego z opuszczonych zakątków. Następnie najstarszy Black odwrócił się do Izara, unosząc brwi, nawet bez słów wyraźnie wyrażając swoje pytanie.

Niezaniepokojony Izar spojrzał na jedzony makaron.

— Niezły z niego histeryk…

Regulus zachichotał, ale Izar był myślami już daleko. Na zaledwie kilka godzin całkowicie zapomniał o Znaku. Obecność Voldemorta zwykle tak właśnie na niego działała. Rozpraszała go – zdecydowanie zbyt bardzo, aby mu się to podobało. Chociaż wciąż był niesamowicie zdeterminowany. Tego wieczoru zakończy sprawę z Mrocznym Znakem. Albo przynajmniej _spróbuje_ ją zakończyć.

Ktoś obok Izara i Regulusa odchrząknął. Obaj Blackowie odwrócili się ku wysokiemu i nieco krępemu mężczyźnie. Miał krótkie, niemal złociste włosy i ciało napakowane mięśniami. Jego oczy były mchowatozielone i Izar miał przeczucie, że wie, kim on jest.

— Regulusie. – Mężczyzna kiwnął ostro głową, nim skierował swój wzrok na młodszego chłopca. – Izarze, miło mi cię poznać. Moja córka bez przerwy o tobie mówi.

— Panie Greengrass. – Izar uświadomił sobie, że pochylił się do przodu, aby uścisnąć muskularną dłoń mężczyzny. Była ciepła, znacznie cieplejsza niż jego zimna i mała dłoń.

— Proszę, mów mi Charles – poprawił go mężczyzna, puszczając jego dłoń.

Stojący obok niego Regulus uniósł brwi na Izara, a leniwy uśmieszek ozdobił jego twarz.

— Proszę, usiądź – zachęcił go Regulus, zadowolony z siebie, jak gdyby wiedział coś, czego Izar nie był świadomy.

 Izar jednak nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, kiedy ten bardzo wysoki mężczyzna zajął miejsce obok niego. Daphne wyglądała zupełnie tak jak jej ojciec, aczkolwiek musiała odziedziczyć posturę i miękkie rysy twarzy swojej matki. Wszystko inne pochodziło od Charlesa.

— Jak się miewa Daphne? – odezwał się znów Regulus. – Słyszałem o tym okropnym incydencie, który miał miejsce na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

Izar uniósł brew. Regulus nie wspomniał nic, że wie o tym ataku. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie byli w stanie zbyt często ze sobą rozmawiać. Dzisiaj był pierwszy raz, gdy mogli mówić ze sobą bez odczuwania presji ograniczonego czasu. Tyle że ciągle im przeszkadzano. Izar chciał dowiedzieć się, co jego ojciec sądził o tych atakach i jak myślał, kto włożył jego imię do Czary Ognia.

To nie mógł być Voldemort. Albo raczej Izar nie sądził, aby to właśnie on odpowiadał za te ataki, choćby dlatego, że tak bardzo przejmował się jego nieśmiertelnością. Ale to oczywiście oznaczało, że wierzył Voldemortowi, kiedy ten mówił, że był jego partnerem.

Myślenie o tym było _zbyt_ frustrujące. Z trudem powstrzymał się od rwania sobie włosów z głowy.

— Jest z nią dobrze. – Charles Greengrass skinął brodą w stronę Izara. – Gdyby Izar nie dotarł do niej na czas, jej mózg mógłby zostać na stałe uszkodzony.

Regulus kiwnął z powagą głową. Grafitowe oczy napotkały wzrok Izara, zanim skierowały się z powrotem na Charlesa.

— Nie będzie w stanie stawić się w rezydencji na obchody. Nie mogła się doczekać, aby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu poza murami szkoły – dodał ponuro Greengrass.

Izar odchrząknął, tracąc apetyt. Wiedział, że bycie tutaj sprawiłoby Daphne przyjemność. Nie mógł czuć się winny. I nie czuł. Po prostu wyobrażał sobie jej rozczarowanie na wieść, że nie będzie mogła być tutaj obecna. Jej drobne ramiona najprawdopodobniej byłyby wyprostowane, a nos skierowany wysoko ku górze, gdyby przechadzała się pomiędzy grupami. Obserwowanie, jak jest tak kontaktowa i towarzyska zawsze było dla niego zabawne.

— Izarze – zaczął lekko Regulus – wygląda na to, że Draco byłby wdzięczny za twoją uwagę.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy przesunęły się po tarasie, aż w końcu spoczęły na jasnowłosym Ślizgonie. Draco stał w otoczeniu innych uczniów, na których twarzach widniał wyraz chłodnej obojętności, kiedy ze sobą rozmawiali. Prezentowali sobą obraz typowego potomstwa czystokrwistych czarodziejów i czarownic. Chociaż byli dziećmi, próbowali zachowywać się jak dorośli, aby nie wyróżniać się na tle otaczających ich osób. To, niestety, nigdy nie było dla nich korzystne, bo maski, pod jakimi ukrywali swoje prawdziwe emocje miały w zwyczaju znikać w najbardziej krytycznych momentach.

Draco stał w samym centrum pochłoniętej rozmową grupy, jednak jego uwaga raz po raz kierowała się ku Izarowi. Kiedy dziedzic Malfoyów spostrzegł wzrok Krukona, wyprostował się i wysunął zapraszająco szczękę.

Izar skrzywił się, po czym odwrócił i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Regulusa, który wręcz zmuszał go do odejścia.

— Dobrze. – Uniósł brew na swojego ojca, po czym kiwnął stanowczo do Charlesa. – Miło było pana poznać. Proszę przekazać Daphne moje pozdrowienia. – Zignorował prośbę, aby mówić do niego po imieniu. Nie znał go na tyle, aby zwracać się do niego jak do długoletniego przyjaciela.

Zanim Charles mógłby odpowiedzieć, Izar odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę uczniów Hogwartu. Nie był do tego zbyt chętny. Pusty stół Snape’a był wyjątkowo zachęcający, ale Izar nie mógł zrobić z siebie głupca. Nie chciał, aby uczniowie pomyśleli sobie, że się ich boi. Nie bał się. Po prostu był zmęczony ich wyniosłym zachowaniem.

Draco uniósł wargę i ukrył swoją gorliwość za mocną fasadą spokojnej gościnności. Izar pomyślał, że wygląda zaskakująco podobnie do swojego ojca. Draco odziedziczył od swojej matki bardzo niewiele cech charakterystycznych Blackom, wybierając ostre, niemal spiczaste rysy twarzy swojego ojca. Najmłodszy Malfoy stracił już większość swojego dziecięcego wyglądu i powoli zamieniał się w mężczyznę.

— Izarze – powitał go chłodno Draco.

Izar skinął do niego głową, gdy zbliżył się do grupy. Zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że był w stanie wyczuć magię i zobaczyć aury większości tworzących ją osób. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w stanie dostrzec czyjejś aury, chyba że miał do czynienia z nadzwyczaj silnym czarodziejem i był w stanie _wyczuć_ magię tylko tych, którzy posiadali całkiem przyzwoitą moc. Widzialne były dla niego aury Voldemorta i Dumbledore’a, był w stanie wyczuć także magię Regulusa, Snape’a, Syriusza i sporej ilości innych osób. Ale magia uczniów nigdy nie była dla niego choć trochę zauważalna.

Z czego wynikała ta zmiana?

Zatrzymał się i niby od niechcenia spojrzał przez ramię. Czy to dlatego bolała go głowa? Przypuszczał, że wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale teraz spostrzegł, że był w stanie zobaczyć aury wszystkich czarodziei. Magia była wyłącznie kolorową chmurą cząsteczek, niektóre aury były piękniejsze od innych, ale tak czy inaczej był w stanie dostrzec je wszystkie.

Oblizał dolną wargę i znów ruszył ku stołowi. Być może jego wrażliwość na magię rozwijała się wraz z tym, jak stawał się coraz starszy? Nie narzekał na tę nową umiejętność. Widzenie magii zawsze było przyjemne, magia była piękna. A teraz, gdy określił przyczynę swojego bólu głowy i gorączki, wiedział, że jego choroba najprawdopodobniej minie, gdy tylko przyzwyczai się do nagłej wrażliwości na otaczające go przedmioty i czarodziejów.

— Niezłe szaty – rzucił jakiś Ślizgon, którego oczy przesunęły się po czarnych szatach, które skurczył dla niego Regulus. Oczy ucznia przyjrzały się herbowi rodzinnemu Blacków widniejącemu na jego piersi, jak gdyby myślał, że został sfałszowany.

Izar nie poświęcił mu nawet jednego spojrzenia, kiedy niedbale oparł się o stół obok Draco. Z ukrytą ciekawością przyjrzał się uważnie uciszonej z powodu jego obecności grupie uczniów. Zużył całe pokłady powściągliwości na powstrzymanie się od zezowania, gdy spoglądał na ich magię.

 _Taka piękna…_ Te dzieciaki nie zasługiwały na tak cenny dar.

— Wspaniały pojedynek, Izarze. – Nott zrobił krok do przodu. Wyciągnął rękę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. – Myślę, że w imieniu wszystkich mogę powiedzieć, iż byłeś cholernie genialny.

Izar uścisnął dłoń Notta i potrząsnął nią, spoglądając w niebieskie oczy chłopca. Pomimo niefortunnych okoliczności związanych z niezdarnym morderstwem Appletona, Nott polubił Izara. Wraz ze śmiercią swojego ojca w Azkabanie znacznie wydoroślał. Jak gdyby zdał sobie sprawę, że swoim zachowaniem musi reprezentować swojego zmarłego ojca. Jego zwiększająca się dojrzałość rywalizowała z rozwojem Draco.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobał – odparł spokojnie Izar, kiedy puścił rękę Notta.

— Widok zakrwawionej i uległej wszechpotężnej Lestrange to więcej niż tylko coś, co się podoba, Nott – odezwała się stojąca obok Notta uczennica. Izar nie znał jej imienia. Wyglądała na siedmioroczną Ślizgonkę i Izar wyraźnie pamiętał tylko, że jej nazwisko świadczy o półkrwistym pochodzeniu. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, jej spierzchnięte usta wykrzywiły się obrzydliwie słodko. Brakowało jej naturalnej wytworności Daphne.

Kilka osób kiwnęło, zgadzając się z jej słowami. Ale nie wszyscy. Izar byłby jednak nieco zaskoczony, gdyby nagle tak szybko zmienili zdanie na jego temat tylko z powodu jednego udanego pojedynku. I chociaż większość z nich mogła wydawać się czuć względem niego podziw, Izar wiedział, że zazdrość wciąż wpływała na ich osąd na jego temat.

— Ja nazwałbym to szczęściem – zaczął złośliwie inny chłopiec, Wellington. – Tylko to ostatnie zaklęcie zapewniło ci zasłużone Bellatriks zwycięstwo. – Wysoki chłopiec stał naprzeciw niego cały wyprostowany i przesuwał wzrokiem po jego ciele. Stojący obok Izara Draco zesztywniał. – Co to był za czar?

Izar zdusił w sobie chęć parsknięcia i zamiast tego postał chłopcu uśmieszek.

— Mógłbym ci powiedzieć… ale nie, nie sądzę, abym to zrobił – wycedził.

Zanim Wellington mógłby mu odpyskować, Draco chwycił ramię Izara i odciągnął go na bok.

— Nie musisz się z nimi zadawać – syknął cicho Malfoy. Blondyn odprowadził go z dala od ciekawskich uczniów w stronę ogrodów. Jego uścisk na ramieniu Izara był bardzo zaborczy.

— Muszę czasami z nimi przebywać, Draco – odpowiedział sztywno. Wyrwał swoje ramię z uchwytu Śizgona, zatrzymując się, aby podejrzliwie mu się przyjrzeć.

Draco ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować wrażenie stoickiego i niewzruszonego, ale Izar był w stanie dostrzec jego magię. Była zaniepokojona. Jej przepływ nie był ani trochę spokojny. Usta Draco zacisnęły się odrobinę, gdy pochylił się w stronę Izara, który pozostał wyprostowany, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z przypatrujących się im z tarasu osób. Lepiej byłoby nie odstawiać scen.

— Jak możesz tak spokojnie sobie tutaj stać i zachowywać się jak gdyby nigdy nic? – zapytał ostro, ale cicho Draco.

Unosząc brew, Izar wykrzywił usta z rozbawieniem.

— Zapewniam cię, przywykłem już do ich nachalnych spojrzeń i komentarzy…

— Nie o tym mówię. – Draco westchnął, zirytowany. – Mam na myśli Greengrassa i twojego ojca.

Na wspomnienie o Regulusie Izar odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. Mężczyzna siedział dostojnie obok Charlesa Greengrassa. Cokolwiek mówił do wyższego i potężniejszego mężczyzny nie było przyjemne, sądzą co sposobie, w jaki Charles pochylał się ku niemu, zaciskając mocno wargi.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Draco. Musisz być bardziej dokładny.

Szare oczy zabłysły.

— Jak na kogoś tak mądrego, jesteś czasami niesamowicie _tępy_. Greengrass próbuje ustawić aranżowane małżeństwo pomiędzy tobą a swoją córką – splunął Draco. – To dziwne. Prorok Codzienny dopiero tego ranka wyjawił światu, że jesteś Blackiem. Nie zajęło mu zbyt długo udanie się do twojego ojca w tej sprawie. Jako że jesteś synem potężnego, czystokrwistego rodu, podejrzewam, że jesteś wystarczająco godzien ręki jego drogocennej córci.

Zazdrość. Chłopiec wręcz wypluwał z siebie kwas bardzo przypominający zazdrość.

Izar osłupiał ze zdziwienia, zaciskając usta. Nie wiedział, czy Draco miał rację zakładając, że Charles podszedł do Regulusa, aby zaaranżować małżeństwo. Wątpił w to, ale jeśli była to prawda, Izar wierzył głęboko, że jego ojciec mu odmówi. Daphne byłaby zdruzgotana, ale byłoby to dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa. Voldemort z pewnością nie byłby tym wszystkim zachwycony. I Izar też by nie był. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy Daphne naprawdę pragnęła tego zaaranżowanego małżeństwa.

I chociaż być może bywał ślepy na emocje innych ludzi, Izar nie sądził, by Daphne darzyła go jakimiś romantycznymi uczuciami. Relacja między nimi była bardziej ujmująca. Sądził, że można było nazwać ja przyjaźnią.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam – odezwał się cicho Izar – dla ciebie też nie byłem wystarczająco dobry, póki nie dowiedziałeś się, że jestem Blackiem. Czym jego zachowanie różni się od twojego? – rzucił prowokacyjnie, unosząc brodę do góry.

Rumieniec wkradł się na policzki Draco, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego ostro.  Chłopiec zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, niemal całkowicie usuwając jakąkolwiek dzielącą ich przestrzeń.

— To co innego. Tu chodzi o małżeństwo. O życie. Twój ojciec sam ledwo co wszedł w twoje życie, a już niemal zapewnia twoją wierność Greengrassowi. I gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

Izar zjeżył się na tak jawne obrażanie jego ojca, ale pozostał spokojny. Pozwolenie, aby zapanował nad nim jego temperament nie było dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza gdy sam Draco również stał na skraju swojej cierpliwości. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej w tej chwili pragnął było zrobienie sceny na oczach innych śmierciożerców.

Izar podniósł dłonie i rozmasował nimi swoje skronie. Ból głowy zamienił się w nieprzyjemne kłucie i nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze wytrzyma w tym miejscu. Wzrastająca, pulsująca migrena sprawiała, że miał problemy ze skupieniem się.

— Regulus nie wygląda mi na kogoś, kto zgodziłby się na taki układ – odarł Izar, nieco znużony.

Regulus był homoseksualny. A przynajmniej tak mu powiedział. Z pewnością nie zgodziłby się na aranżowane małżeństwo, prawda?

Draco myślał inaczej. I z pewnością nie było to ani trochę uspokajające.  Ból jego głowy nasilał się wraz ze wzrastającym gniewem blondyna.

— Powinienem wiedzieć – odezwał się znowu Izar. – Ty i Daphne czujecie _… „coś”_ do siebie. To ma sens. – Na samym początku myślał, że Draco był zazdrosny o to, że Daphne była tak blisko Izara. Im więcej jednak o tym myślał, tym bardziej upewniał się w przekonaniu, że ich natychmiastowa niechęć wobec siebie nawzajem była trochę dziwna. Zbyt agresywna. I teraz, gdy Draco tak zdenerwował się możliwością jego aranżowanego małżeństwa z Daphne, Izar zaczynał mieć przeczucie, że potajemnie się w sobie podkochiwali.

Draco zacisnął rękę na przedzie jego szaty. Odwrócił ich ciałami tak, że znajdowali się za dużym, szarym posągiem, z dala od czyjegokolwiek wzroku. Izarowi ledwo co udało się odzyskać równowagę, którą utracił, gdy Ślizgon popchnął go za posąg, a Draco już pochylił się ku jego ustom. To był dzisiaj jego drugi pocałunek.

Czy ten pieprzony dzień _nigdy_ się nie skończy? Wraz z tymi wszystkimi kontaktami fizycznymi i czułymi motywacjami? To było uciążliwe.

Palce Draco przesunęły się leciutko po twarzy Izara, jak gdyby nie był pewien, czy podczas pocałunku powinien dotykać jego twarzy. Ostatecznie zacisnęły się na jego szatach, przyciągając bliżej jego ciało. Nie był to okropny pocałunek, a Draco miał w nim zacznie więcej gracji niż Izar, kiedy całował Voldemorta.

Pierścień na jego środkowym palcu rozgrzał się. Nie parzył jakoś specjalnie mocno, ale wystarczająco ostrzegawczo. Izar poczuł szaloną chęć sprawdzenia, jak daleko mógłby posunąć się z innym kochankiem. Czy byłyby jakieś konsekwencje? Stałaby mu się jakaś krzywda? Nie był jednak w nastroju, aby w tej chwili babrać się szansą zirytowania Czarnego Pana. Zwłaszcza, że Izar był pewien, że pierścień mężczyzny rozgrzał się w podobny sposób, ostrzegając go, że „przeznaczony jemu” był niewierny.

Izar westchnął, przerywając pocałunek odwróceniem głowy. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół ramion Draco, odpychając go na odległość wyciągniętych rąk. Zanim Izar mógłby wyrzucić z siebie jakąś zjadliwą bądź okrutną uwagę w stronę blondyna, spostrzegł w jego szarych oczach bezbronność. Draco doskonale nałożył na siebie maskę Malfoya, ale wzrok Izara był wystarczająco bystry, aby dostrzec za jego fasadą zagubione dziecko. Draco bał się odrzucenia, wypełniony zarazem nadzieją.

Dlaczego wszechświat zawsze musiał być przeciwko niemu?

— Jesteśmy spokrewnieni, Draco – mruknął cicho Izar. – Nie ma pieprzonej mowy, abym rozpoczął związek z kimś, z kim jestem połączony więzami krwi. – Przez kilka sekund zastanawiał się, kiedy zaczął obchodzić się tak łagodnie i przyjaźnie z ludźmi, którzy go irytowali.

— Jesteśmy ledwie kuzynami – upierał się Draco. – Twoi dziadkowie byli kuzynami. I chodzą plotki, że twój ojciec i wuj również nie byli tacy całkiem niewinni w sprawie kazirodztwa. Regulus nie zmieniłby zdania na twój temat, gdybyś zaczął się ze mną spotykać.

Izar zagryzł wargę, próbując nie zachichotać. Syriusz i _Regulus_? Nigdy nawet nie przyszłoby mu to do głowy, bo nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Przez większą część dzieciństwa Regulus był zauroczony Lily Evans. A gdy nie kręcił się wokół niej, pakował się w relację z Severusem Snape’em.

— Nie jestem… — Izar urwał, opierając głowę o kamienny filar, kiedy próbował dobrać odpowiednio słowa. – Opinia Regulusa wiele dla mnie znaczy, owszem, ale nie jest motorem napędowym mojego życia i moich decyzji. To _ja_ mówię, że nie możemy tego robić, bo nie jestem tobą zainteresowany. – Miał już tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość, był zmęczony, zwłaszcza gdy zauważył mroczny cień, który pojawił się w oczach Draco.

— Jesteś po prostu zauroczony Daphne – oskarżył go ze złością Draco.

Izar miał dość.

Chwycił Draco za szyję i odwrócił ich pozycję tak, że tym razem to Ślizgon stał plecami do skały. Palce Izara wbijały się mocno we wrażliwą skórę blondyna. Wyższy chłopiec musiał zgiąć kolana ze względu na siłę, jaką naciskał na niego Izar. Ich oczy znajdowały się teraz na tym samym poziomie i Krukon uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Nie jestem zainteresowany tobą i nie jestem zainteresowany Daphne. – Izar uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie i oczy Draco rozszerzyły się, kiedy to spostrzegł. Pochylając się bliżej, Izar drażnił się z chłopcem swoim oddechem. Powieki Draco zatrzepotały z odrobiną przyjemności. – Nigdy nie wyszedłbyś z tego cało, Draco, gdybyś wszedł ze mną w związek. Bo, widzisz, lubię bawić się umysłami innych ludzi, manipulować nimi i pociąga mnie władza, dreszczyk emocji i napięcie seksualne. _Ty_ jesteś zbyt bezpieczny. Zraniłbym cię tylko ponad ludzkie pojęcie. – Przesuwając paznokciem po szczęce Draco, Izar zacmokał. – Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie, mój drogi _kuzynie_.

Izar puścił Draco i odwrócił się, by opuścić skalny ogród, do którego zaprowadził go blondyn. Zignorował wszystkie ciekawskie spojrzenia i napotkał wzrokiem onyksowe oczy Snape’a. Dyskretnie dotknął swojego lewego przedramienia, a następnie skierował z powrotem do rezydencji.

Regulus pogrążony był w głębokiej dyskusji z Bellatriks. W ich oczach z mroczną przyjemnością odbijały się sylwetki rozmówcy, kiedy odparowywali sobie zniewagi.

Regulus doskonale radził sobie na własną rękę. Musiał pogodzić się ze śmierciożercami bez jego obecności.

Voldemort, z drugiej strony, o dziwo stał samotnie. W dłoniach ściskał kielich trunku, gdy z zamyśleniem obserwował odwrót Izara. Chłopiec wiedział, że Snape nie miał szans, aby podążyć za nim teraz tak, aby nie zostało to zauważone. To nie miało znaczenia. Mógł na własną rękę zrealizować plany dotyczące Mrocznego Znaku.

Jutro w nocy, podczas Wigilii Bożego Narodzenia, odbędzie się uroczystość przesilenia zimowego*. W jego czasie wymagana będzie obecność Izara, głównie dlatego, że śmierciożercy i reszta gości opuszczała dworek w Boże Narodzenie.

Ale do tego czasu nie zamierzał już nigdzie się ruszać.

 

**~*~**

 

Napędzała go czysta determinacja.

W przeciwnym razie, z powodu dręczącej go choroby, musiałby odłożyć manipulowanie Mrocznym Znakiem na kiedy indziej.

Czoło pociło mu się niemal tak samo jak cała reszta ciała. Wciąż miał zauważoną już wcześniej gęsią skórkę, która jakby zupełnie nie pasowała do targającej nim gorączki i potu wsiąkającego w jego szaty. Myślał, że jeżeli zwiększy odległość pomiędzy sobą a innymi magicznymi istotami, odciąży choć trochę swoje ciało. Ale nawet w swoim pokoju w rezydencji Malfoyów nie był w stanie poskromić swojej wrażliwości na ich magię.

Izar odetchnął głęboko przez nos, gdy spojrzał na lustro. Jego włosy były naprawdę obrzydliwie poplątane, śliskie od potu i utraciły odrobinę swojego naturalnego pofalowania. Bladość jego skóry była chorowita, a jaskrawozielone plamki w jego oczach słabe, dające przytłoczyć się grafitowemu kolorowi.

Zamknął się w łazience i rozebrał do spodni. Jego ciało drżało, nadmiernie podkreślając jego chudość. Jego uwaga skupiła się jednak na Mrocznym Znaku. Stanowił brzydką plamę na jego ciele, wyraźny znak czyjejś własności. I chociaż nie żałował swojej decyzji wstąpienia do szeregów Voldemorta, szczerze gardził tak oczywistym znakiem. Nienawidził niewidzialnej obroży, która owijała się wokół jego szyi i sznurków, które pociągały jego ruchami.

Pragnął zrobić coś, co wyrwałoby go z uścisku tych wszystkich ludzi. Dumbledore’a, Voldemorta, Regulusa i ogólnie _wszystkich_ , którzy uwiesili się na nim i obarczali go swoim przytłaczającym ciężarem. Chwilami wierzył, że zatracił się pod wpływem potrzeb otaczających go ludzi. Ich oczekiwań. Ich poleceń i osądów.

Chociaż ostatecznie zawsze wszystko sprowadzało się do niego. Był niezależny i chciał osiągnąć coś, co udowodni tę jego suwerenność. Manipulowanie Mrocznym Znakiem mogło wydawać się takim małym sposobem udowodnienia posiadania władzy nad własnymi działaniami, ale chodziło o jego własne zdrowie psychiczne. Każdego dnia spoglądał na swoje ciało przed lub po wzięciu prysznicu lub kiedy zmieniał ubrania. Zawsze dostrzegał Mroczny Znak, a to z kolei zawsze przypominało mu o jego niewoli. Gdyby mógł zmienić go według własnych upodobań, byłoby to dla niego żywe przypomnienie, że był potężny i mógł sprawować kontrolę nad swoim własnym życiem.

Podniósł różdżkę siostrzaną do różdżki Voldemorta na wysokość nosa i wciągnął powietrze. Jego brzuch ścisnął się w mieszaninie pragnienia i emocji, gdy trzymał w dłoni tak potężny przedmiot.

Przekręcił w palcach różdżkę z ostrokrzewu, po czym przesunął nią pieszczotliwie po Mrocznym Znaku. Wąż w ustach czaszki syknął z pożądaniem pod wpływem dotyku znajomego pióra feniksa.

— O tak, no właśnie – westchnął Izar. – Poznajesz to, prawda? – Znów pogładził Znak, obserwując, jak czarny tatuaż ciemnieje wręcz niemożliwie pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Wąż otworzył usta, szczerząc w radości kły. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na bariery otaczające Mroczny Znak. Były niesamowicie silne i ociekały najmroczniejszą Czarną Magią. Izar uniósł wargę, zastanawiając się.

Istniała możliwość, że jeśli usunie bariery, Voldemort natychmiast zostanie o tym poinformowany. Jednak gdyby był wystarczająco ostrożny, wystarczająco subtelny, istniała szansa, że Voldemort pozostałby wszystkiego nieświadomy. Jednak ZaklęcieProteusza łączyło wszystkie Mroczne Znaki z różdżką Voldemorta, a co za tym idzie, z nim samym. Różdżki były częścią magicznego rdzenia czarodzieja. Czarodzieje wiązali się ze swoimi różdżkami i Voldemort byłby w stanie wykryć łamanie barier, gdyby zostało to zrobione potężnie i brutalnie.

Izar oparł się o ścianę i powoli usiadł na toaletce. Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że pieści syczącego węża. Gad wręcz dosłownie mruczał pod wpływem dotyku siostrzanej różdżki Voldemorta. Izar nie zwracał na to uwagi, gdy wpatrywał się w Znak, tak naprawdę wcale go nie widząc.

Czy byłoby możliwe, aby zbudował swoje _własne_ bariery pod tymi stworzonymi przez Voldemorta?

Opierając głowę o zimne lustro, Izar zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać. Gdyby umieścił je pod barierami Voldemorta, znaczyłoby to, że Mroczny Znak wciąż jest chroniony, a zatem Voldemort nie zostałby powiadomiony, że Izar zdjął jego zabezpieczenia.

Pochylił się do przodu, ogarnięty emocjami, odrzucając na bok swoją chorobę.

Właściwości jego bariery musiałyby być trochę podobne do magii Voldemorta. Izar zdecydował jednak, że nie umieści wokół Znaku solidnych zabezpieczeń.  Jeśli Voldemort kiedykolwiek dowie się o jego manipulacjach, co bez wątpienia się wydarzy, nie chciał, aby bolało go, gdy pod wpływem wściekłości będzie rozrywał stworzone przez niego bariery.

Zacisnął usta, mrucząc prostą, łacińską inkantację. To będzie prosta bariera, taka, która usunie wiele właściwości, jakie Voldemort umiesił w swoich własnych. Izar nie będzie odczuwał bólu, gdy Voldemort będzie wzywał swoich śmierciożerców. Zlikwidował także właściwość, która dawała Voldemortowi możliwość wezwania go poprzez aportowanie go za pomocą Znaku. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy rozpoznał w osłonach Voldemorta zaklęcie tajemnicy. Uniemożliwiało śmierciożercom mówienie o Tomie Riddle’u i Lordzie Voldemorcie jako tej samej osobie komuś, kto nie był naznaczony.

Ostatecznie również i je dodał do swoich własnych barier. Nigdy nie chciał zdradzić tajemnicy Voldemorta. I miał nadzieję, że Czarny Pan uzna dodanie tej właściwości do stworzonych przez niego zabezpieczeń jako pokaz lojalności.

Fioletowa bariera wyleciała z różdżki Izara i uformowała się leniwie w chmurę magii, która połączyła się z Mrocznym Znakiem pod szarymi zabezpieczeniami Voldemorta. Gdyby Izarowi udało się usunąć ze swojego ramienia bariery Riddle’a, nic nie stałoby mu na przeszkodzie zmienienia kształtu, koloru i umiejscowienia Mrocznego Znaku.

Ale to dopiero _jeśli_ uda mu się usunąć zabezpieczenia Czarnego Pana.

Nie był głupi. Czarny Pan zagłębiał się w Czarną Magię przez wiele lat, posuwając się nawet do wynalezienia sposobu na nieśmiertelność. A nieśmiertelność była niebezpieczną gałęzią Czarnej Magii i jeśli Izar uważał, że magia Bellatriks smakowała paskudnie, mógł jedynie wyobrazić sobie, jaki smak miałaby magia Czarnego Pana. Z drugiej strony Riddle posiadał również zdolność rzucania czystej magii. Większość jego magii była szara, nie zbyt Jasna, ale też nie zbyt Czarna. To po prostu ta bariera na ramieniu Izara była niesłychanie przesiąknięta Czarną Magią.

Jedynie potężny czarodziej mógł zmieniać właściwości swojej magii w sposób, w jaki robił to Czarny Pan. Większość Mrocznych czarodziejów i czarownic potrafiła rzucać Jasne zaklęcia, jednak sama magia wciąż i tak miała w sobie wtedy bardzo Czarny odcień. I gdyby Izar jej skosztował, bez względu na niewinność czaru smakowałaby na Mroczną. To działało w obie strony, tak samo Jasny czarodziej mógł rzucić zaklęcie z dziedziny Czarnej Magii, ale wciąż obleczone byłoby ono Białą Magią.

Jednak Voldemort mistrzowsko opanował umiejętność manipulowania własną magią.

Izar westchnął cicho, bawiąc się barierami. Wierzgały pod jego różdżką, odpychając ją od siebie. Gdyby Izar uważniej się przysłuchał, mógłby usłyszeć syczenie. I to syczenie nie pochodziło od węża.

Bardzo ostrożnie spróbował oderwać magię, tak jak to robił z barierami Appletona i Ollivandera. Kiedy odsunął pierwszą warstwę magii tworzącej barierę Voldemorta, rękę, którą trzymał różdżkę, przeszyła bolesna iskra. Wyjąc, Izar opuścił różdżkę i zwinął się w kłębek. Próbując zapanować nad swoim oddechem, skupił się na szaleńczym poszukiwaniu możliwego rozwiązania.

Wyprostował się nagle, jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

Czy mógł zjeść magię Voldemorta i, następnie, odeprzeć barierę?

Byłoby to niesamowicie ryzykowne. Skoro magia Bellatriks tak bardzo na niego wpłynęła, mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, co by się stało, gdyby zjadł magię Czarnego Pana. Niemniej jednak, gdy był uparty i ciekawy, musiał zaspokoić tę przytłaczającą potrzebę uzyskania odpowiedzi.

Niewerbalnie przywołując do siebie różdżkę, zmarszczył w skupieniu brwi.

— _Cassesium_ – wynucił. Uniosła się przed nim podobna do pajęczyny tarcza.

Powoli podniósł bliżej niej przedramię. Bariery Czarnego Pana syknęły, kiedy dotknęły jej powierzchni, ale czar Izara był w stanie pochłonąć każdy rodzaj magii. Izar spojrzał z wahaniem na szarą magię uwięzioną w podobnej do pajęczyny osłonie. Wyglądała, jakby powoli plamiła jej białe niteczki.

Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, Izar wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął pajęczyny. Magia Voldemorta spoczęła na koniuszkach jego palców, gdy pogłaskał magiczną barierę. Ta magia była niesamowicie zimna, niemal paląc mu skórę. Biorąc głęboki oddech, Izar skrzywił się, po czym przełknął trzymaną magię.

Otaczająca go pajęczyna roztrzaskała się o ziemię, a Izar odrzucił głowę do tyłu, krzycząc.

Wiszące za nim lustro rozbiło się, obsypując go ostrymi odłamkami szkła. Krew pociekła mu z nosa, gdy z trudem utrzymał obcą magię wewnątrz siebie. Jego skóra przybrała atramentowoszary odcień i jęknął, gdy szybko dotknął różdżką barier na swoim ramieniu. Nie miał czasu do stracenia, nie był bowiem pewny, jak długo magia Voldemorta może pozostać w jego żołądku.

Tym razem zabezpieczenia na niego nie syknęły. Zamiast tego ucichły potulnie, ochoczo współpracując z różdżką Izara, gdy rozbierał je warstwa po warstwie. Kiedy w końcu rozmontował barierę, poczuł przedziwne uczucie ściskające mu brzuch.

Zadowolenie z siebie.

Z ramion zszedł mu ciężar, gdy bariera zniknęła i roześmiał się.

Och, Merlinie, czuł się niesamowicie.

Czuł się wolny.

Jego wesołość nie trwała długo, gdy jego ciało zostało zmuszone do zwrócenia uwagi na utkwioną w nim bolesną magię. Jego żołądek stał się lodowato zimny, a oddech bardzo płytki. Pochylił się przez toaletkę, przyciskając twarz do umywalki, mając nadzieję, że zwymiotuje magię. Nic jednak się nie stało. Spocone palce zacisnęły się wokół krawędzi umywalki, kiedy zadrżał, stojąc na połamanym lustrze. Jego kawałki przecięły jego ciało w wielu miejscach, ale był zbyt skupiony na swoich zamarzających płucach, aby się tym przejmować.

To było niczym skurcz. Skurcz, który sprowadzi na niego śmierć, kiedy ściśnie ściany jego żołądka i klatki piersiowej. To było takie zimne. I okropnie kontrastował z tym pot, który powlekał jego ciało.

Cieknąca mu krew z nosa ubarwiła umywalkę i położył się, zafascynowany tym niezwykłym połączeniem białej porcelany ze szkarłatem. Jak przez mgłę przypominało mu o oczach Voldemorta i jego bladej skórze.

Izar sięgnął po różdżkę. Musiał rzucić zaklęcie, które zmusi jego ciało do zwymiotowania magii Voldemorta, zanim ta go pożre i zatrzyma bicie jego serca. Jego palce napotkały jednak wyłącznie ostre szkło. Izar chrząknął, jego usta bez wątpienia przybrały niebieski kolor wywołany brakiem odpowiedniej ilości tlenu. Jego skóra wciąż była atramentowoszara, stanowiąc wyraźny dowód, że magia Voldemorta wciąż znajdowała się głęboko w jego ciele.

Nagle drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, ale osunął się z ulgą, gdy zobaczył Snape’a.

Jednak jego nauczyciel nie wyglądał, jakby podzielał to uczucie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie na widok Izara, zanim szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Mam w ogóle pytać? – Snape, przezwyciężając w końcu swoje początkowe zaskoczenie, brzmiał na cierpko rozbawionego.

— Wymioty – szepnął Izar, wskazując na swój żołądek, którym leżał na małej kupce szkła.

Powieki Snape’a opadły, zanim wyciągnął on różdżkę, rzucając na Izara niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Na całe szczęście zrozumiał, co Izar miał na myśli. W ciągu kilku sekund jego żołądek zacisnął się i z ust Izara wydostała się magia Voldemorta. Pamiętając, co wydarzyło się ostatnim razem z magią Bellatriks, Izar zmusił swoje ciało do szybkiego odsunięcia się, kiedy destrukcyjna magia napotkała porcelanową umywalkę. Jego stopy zmiażdżyły szkło, na którym stanął, kiedy odepchnął Snape’a w momencie, gdy toaletka eksplodowała. Obaj podnieśli ręce, zakrywając nimi głowy. Na szczęście stali na tyle daleko, że nie stała się im krzywda.

Izar opuścił ramiona, spoglądając na zniszczoną łazienkę.

Jak przez mgłę zastanawiał się, czy zniszczenia były zbyt wielkie, aby można je naprawić za pomocą magii i czy Malfoyowie będą na niego wściekli.

— Usiądź – rozkazał Snape, łapiąc go za ramiona. Zmusił Izara, aby przysiadł na krawędzi prysznica, podczas gdy sam uzdrowił rany, jakie wywołało na jego ciele szkło. Izar przyglądał się mu. Usta Snape’a zawsze były zaciśnięte, ale znikały niemal całkowicie, gdy się na czymś koncentrował.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, czy mi się udało? – wychrypiał Izar. Jego nos wciąż lekko krwawił, a w ustach czuł miedź. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemortowi podobałaby się ta sytuacja równie mocno, co Izar jej nienawidził.

Onyksowe oczy spojrzały na niego surowo, zanim ponownie skupiły się na jego ranach.

Izar westchnął.

— Nie sądzę, że prowadzilibyśmy tą rozmowę, gdyby ci się nie udało – zaczął Snape, zanim Izar mógłby znów się odezwać. – Zapytałbym, jak ci się to udało, ale mogę już zgadnąć, co takiego zrobiłeś.

Izar prychnął, uśmiechając się trochę głupio.

— Naprawdę? – mruknął. – Więc co takiego myślisz, że zrobiłem?

— Użyłeś różdżki siostrzanej do Lorda Voldemorta, aby stworzyć swoje własne bariery. Potem, sądząc po nieustannej paplaninie gości o twoim pojedynku z Bellatriks, użyłeś swojego nowo wynalezionego zaklęcia, aby zjeść jego zabezpieczenia. – Snape skończył go leczyć i wstał ze swojej przykucniętej pozycji. – To dość niezwykłe, panie Black.

Uciecha Izara nie trwała długo, bo Snape skrzywił się.

— Co mnie bardziej interesuje to jak długo myślisz, że będziesz w stanie ukryć to przed Czarnym Panem?

Wstając, Izar wsparł się o ścianę. Nieszczęśliwie rozejrzał się po zniszczonej łazience.

— Tu nie chodziło zbytnio o bezkarne wyślizgnięcie się z tej zbrodni, a bardziej o sprawdzenie, czy jestem w stanie tego dokonać  — warknął ponuro Izar. – I jestem. Chodziło o udowodnienie wszystkim, że się mylą, zwłaszcza Czarnemu Panu. _Uwielbiam_ rozwiązywać zagadki, które ludzie uważają za niemożliwe do rozwikłania. I zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz, gdybym miał wybór.

Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, gdy spoglądał na Snape’a.

Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił głowę, kiwając nią.

— Potrafię zrozumieć twoje intencje, panie Black. Dokonałeś czegoś naprawdę niezwykłego. Pragnę wyrazić jedynie swoje obawy o to, kiedy Czarny Pan się o tym dowie.

— Niezbyt szybko, zapewniam cię – obiecał chrapliwym głosem Izar. – Pozwól mi nacieszyć się moim zwycięstwem, profesorze.

Snape spoglądał na niego dłużej niż to konieczne, po czym ponownie skinął głową.

— W takim razie zostawię cię, byś mógł w spokoju poświętować. – Obrócił się na pięcie, aby wyjść z łazienki, ale najpierw machnął różdżką, składając z powrotem lustro w jedną całość i naprawiając toaletkę.

— Profesorze! – zawołał za nim Izar, powstrzymując go od wyjścia. – _Zostaniesz_ na jutrzejszą uroczystość przesilenia zimowego, prawda? – Pomimo faktu, że nie był to jeszcze Sylwester, większość czarodziejów świętowała nadchodzący nowy rok w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia. A obchody przesilenia zimowego były tradycyjnym świętem wśród czarownic i czarodziei. Tej nocy magia ożywała i czystokrwiści czarodzieje otwierali swoje sknerowate ramiona, aby cieszyć się nocnym świętowaniem.

Izar z pewnością tego _nie_ wyczekiwał. Ale Regulus chciał, by do nich dołączył.

Ciemne brwi uniosły się wysoko.

— A skąd właściwie wzięło ci się wrażenie, że zostanę, aby uczestniczyć w tak bezwartościowej _gali_?

Usta Izara drgnęły.

— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego ja się na nią udam. Dla Regulusa. – Miała być to lekka, żartobliwa dogryzka, ale Izar zesztywniał, gdy spostrzegł niebezpieczny błysk, jaki pojawił się w oczach Snape’a. – I po to, aby obserwować, jak inni robią z siebie głupców – dodał pospiesznie. Być może powinien powstrzymać się trochę z drażnieniem Snape’a w sprawie Regulusa.

Usta Severusa zacisnęły się i bez słowa opuścił on pomieszczenie.

Izar zamrugał, siadając, aby dać odpocząć swojemu trzęsącemu się ciału. Niemal przewrócił przy tym fiolkę leżącego obok niego eliksiru. Mrugając, chwycił ją i podniósł do góry. Nie widział, aby Snape ją tam umieszczał, ale Mistrz Eliksirów był znany ze swojej subtelności. A sądząc po kolorze i gęstości zawartej w fiolce cieczy, Izar wywnioskował, że był to eliksir uzupełniający krew.

Było już wystarczająco późno, by mógł się położyć. I zamierzał z tego skorzystać. Nie było absolutnie żadnej mowy, aby wrócił dzisiaj na przyjęcie. Ten dzień i tak był już wystarczająco długi, biorąc pod uwagę incydent z Prorokiem Codziennym, pojedynek z Bellatriks i…

Jego rozgorączkowany wzrok opadł na Mroczny Znak.

Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, kiedy zastanawiał się, jaki powinien nadać mu kształt. Z pewnością musi być to coś, co nie spodoba się Czarnemu Panu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * org. Yuletide – Jul/przesilenie zimowe – teoretycznie Yuletide tłumaczy się po prostu jako „Boże Narodzenie” (np. kanoniczny „bal bożonarodzeniowy” w oryginale ma nazwę „Yule Ball”), ale to NIE JEST to samo co Christmas. Yule to pogańskie święto, które później przywłaszczyli sobie chrześcijanie i zamienili na Boże Narodzenie. Jest związane z przesileniem zimowym. W każdym razie – czystokrwiści śmierciożercy nie są chrześcijanami i nie świętują narodzenia Pańskiego, a właśnie to przesilenie zimowe. Wyraźnie wskazuje na to nazwa Yule. Z tego też powodu stanowczo odmówiłam przetłumaczenia tego jako Boże Narodzenie – i dlatego właśnie w moim tłumaczeniu, chociaż mamy „bal bożonarodzeniowy”, mamy również „uroczystość przesilenia zimowego”. Tak tylko dla waszej wiadomości :).


	26. Część I Rozdział 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała genialna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

Izar wręczył świstoklik Voldemortowi, patrząc jak Czarny Pan podnosi ten niesamowicie mały przedmiot.

Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się, przyglądając niewielkiemu chipowi pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem.

— Jest bardzo mały – zadumał mężczyzna.

 _Mam nadzieję, że równie mały, co twój pieprzony penis, cholerny draniu_ – pomyślał zrzędliwie Izar. Jego ramiona napięły się, gdy Czarny Pan kontynuował przypatrywanie się wymyślonemu przez niego świstoklikowi. Izar zawsze strasznie spinał się i denerwował, gdy ktoś oceniał jego pracę. Nienawidził odrzucenia i bycia ocenianym, zwłaszcza pod kątem jednego ze swoich wynalazków.

— Czy coś jest nie tak? – wycedził Izar, a jego oczy zabłysły. – Już dobrą chwilę pożerasz to wzrokiem. Chcesz, aby było mniejsze? – Zaklęcia amortyzujące musiałyby zostać zmniejszone wraz z chipem, aby działał. W przeciwnym wypadku czary zderzyłyby się ze sobą i doszczętnie zniszczyły świstoklik.

Stali blisko ogrodów rezydencji Malfoyów, nie tak daleko od miejsca, do którego zaciągnął go wczoraj Draco. Po ponad dziewięciu godzinach snu i spożyciu eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, Izar czuł się o wiele lepiej niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy. W zaciszu swojego pokoju zjadł z Regulusem duże śniadanie, zanim został zmuszony do wyjścia z powodu ostrego pukania do drzwi. Draco, cały zesztywniały, poinformował go, że Czarny Pan żąda jego obecności w ogrodach. I że ma przynieść ze sobą mały „projekt”, nad którym pracował.

Izar domyślił się, że Voldemort chciał przetestować jego świstoklik. Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz na taras, z radością zauważył, że większa jego część została już wysprzątana. Goście, w tym śmierciożercy, mieli wrócić jutro do swoich domów. Dzisiaj była Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, a wieczorem uroczystość przesilenia zimowego. Izar mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie, co śmierciożercy sobie na nią wymyślili.

Niestety Izar dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że większość śmierciożerców wcale nie spała, jak mu się początkowo wydawało, a zamiast tego czekała w nieznanym dla niego miejscu, aż wraz z Czarnym Panem przybędzie do niego za pomocą wynalezionego świstoklika.

Jeśli jego wynalazek zadziała prawidłowo, wraz z Voldemortem pojawi się w tym samym miejscu, w którym czekali na nich śmierciożercy. Następnie, po dwudziestu sekundach, świstoklik znów się aktywuje i przeniesie ich wszystkich z powrotem do dworku. Nikt nie będzie musiał go dotykać, aby tak się stało.

Zadziała. Nie miał wątpliwości.

— Jest doskonały – mruknął z rozbawieniem Voldemort, przykucając obok kamiennej ławki. Jego ton sugerował, że specjalnie tak długo przyglądał się uważnie świstoklikowi po to, aby wywołać u Izara niepokój.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się.

Voldemort zignorował go, zamiast tego delikatnie przymocowując świstoklik do dużego, złotego talerza. Długie, blade palce mężczyzny przesunęły się pieszczotliwie po jego krawędziach, testując stabilność świstoklika. I dokładnie tak, jak mężczyzna początkowo prosił, Izar upewnił się, że świstoklik będzie można przymocować do każdego przedmiotu, a co za tym idzie sprawić, że sam stanie się za sprawą tego małego chipu świstoklikiem.

Izar nienawidził tego, że ten mężczyzna był w stanie sprawić, że _przykucanie_ wyglądało tak dostojnie i z gracją. I nawet gdy Riddle był przy tym wiele cali niższy od niego, wciąż powodował, że Izar czuł się niski.

— I przetransportuje śmierciożerców, którzy będą stali w zasięgu najbliższych pięciu metrów, tak? – dopytywał się Voldemort.

Izar zjeżył się, unosząc wargę.

— Pięciu metrów – potwierdził ostro. – Tak, jak prosiłeś.

Voldemort uniósł wzrok znad złotego talerza i spojrzał na Izara swoimi szkarłatnymi oczami. Usta Czarnego Pana drgnęły.

— Wybacz. Powinienem wiedzieć, by nie kwestionować pracy Mistrza. Severus zachowuje się dokładnie tak samo, gdy sprawa dotyczy jego eliksirów.

Izar zignorował ten komentarz i zamiast tego przyglądał się, jak Riddle znów wstaje. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi, jak łatwo przychodziło Voldemortowi górowanie nad nim. Kiedy jego wzrok przesunął się po całej wysokiej postaci Riddle’a, ten zauważył jego spojrzenie. Odchrząkając, Izar odwrócił wzrok od Voldemorta i znów skierował go na złoty talerz.

— Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, jak planujesz użyć tego świstoklika – napomknął Izar. Kiedy Voldemort rozkazał mu w Świńskim Łbie jego stworzenie, wspomniał o wykorzystywaniu tego wynalazku w Ministerstwie. Jednak Czarny Pan nigdy tego nie potwierdził ani temu nie zaprzeczył.

— Znowu muszę cię przeprosić – oświadczył jedwabistym głosem Voldemort. – Nie miałem zamiaru sprawiać, byś myślał, że podzielę się z tobą tą informacją.

Na te słowa w ciele Izara rozpaliła się rozżarzona do białości irytacja. Uniósł wysoko brodę, a jego twarz wyraziła jedynie chłodną  obojętność.

— To mój wynalazek – zauważył niepotrzebnie Izar. – Czy nie zasługuję na wyjaśnienie, w jakim celu zostanie użyty? Równie dobrze mogę po prostu rozstroić jego właściwości i sprawić, że będzie bezużyteczny, gdy tylko będziesz chciał go użyć.

Jego groźba była zdecydowanie zbyt słaba i Voldemort z łatwością przejrzał jego farsę.  Uśmiech rozciągnął wąskie usta Czarnego Pana, a jego oczy zaszły mgłą, gdy spojrzał z góry na Izara.

— Nie zamierzasz popsuć tego świstoklika. Choćby dlatego, że za bardzo korci cię, aby zobaczyć swój wynalazek w akcji. Właściwie uważam nawet za dość prawdopodobne, że byłbyś w stanie wymyślić coś dla Dumbledore’a, gdyby to tylko znaczyło, że będziesz miał szansę zobaczyć wykorzystanie swojego wynalazku.

Izar przełknął z trudem ślinę. Mgliście spostrzegł, że szkarłatne oczy przyglądają się poruszającemu się na jego szyi jabłku Adama.

— Nie ma pierdolonej mowy. – Rumieniec ogarnął czubki jego uszu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan był bardzo blisko prawdy. – Kiedy Lord Voldemort okaże się opinii publicznej, zamierzasz użyć tego świstoklika w Ministerstwie? – Izar urwał, uświadamiając sobie, że Voldemort wciąż wpatruje się w jego szyję.

— Przepraszam – zaczął nonszalancko mężczyzna, zanim zamrugał i odwrócił wzrok od szyi Izara. – Obawiam się, że nie usłyszałem ani słowa z tego, co powiedziałeś.

Nawet Izar był w stanie wyczuć to kłamstwo. Czarny Pan słyszał, co powiedział. Po prostu potrzebował pretekstu do zignorowania zarzutów Izara i odejścia od tematu. Krzywiąc się, Izar pokręcił głową, niechętnie się na to zgadzając.

— To już trzeci raz dzisiaj, kiedy mnie przepraszasz, mój Panie. – Zamrugał słodko. – Czyżbyś zaczynał mięknąć?

Szkarłatne oczy pojaśniały i Voldemort zrobił duży krok w jego stronę. Izar ugryzł się w język. Powinien siedzieć cicho.

Niedawno zmieniony Mroczny Znak na jego przedramieniu wydawał się nałożyć wielki nacisk na jego rękę. Przypomniało mu to, że Czarny Pan raczej wcześniej niż później się o nim dowie i konsekwencje tego nie będą bezbolesne. Tak czy inaczej, był jednak dumny z siebie, że udało mu się rozwikłać tajemnicę Mrocznego Znaku. Bez względu na to, jaką karę wymyśli dla niego Voldemort, Izar przyjmie ją z uśmiechem na ustach.

Voldemort ujął jego policzek, na jego twarzy widniał niebezpieczny uśmieszek.

— Bawisz mnie, dziecko – mruknął Czarny Pan. – Nie mogę nie zauważyć, że im bardziej się do ciebie przybliżam, ty próbujesz się odrobinę wycofać. A ja myślałem, że wczorajsze precedensy otworzą cię na nawiązywanie kontaktu fizycznego. – Ton mężczyzny nie był ani trochę pocieszający. Był szydzący, rozbawiony i czysto sadystyczny.

— Miałeś zatem szczęście – mruknął zjadliwie Izar. – Bardzo widoczne były wczoraj moje krukońskie cechy. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. – Nigdy nie będzie mógł zapomnieć pocałunku z Czarnym Panem. Pomimo jego niezdarności, był on przerażająco emocjonujący… i bardzo przyjemny. Czy chciałby znowu pocałować Voldemorta? Tak, nie miałby nic przeciwko zalotom Czarnego Pana. Był jednak zbyt nieufny względem tego nowego rozwoju spraw z Voldemortem, aby się poddać.

Bał się, że za bardzo zatraci się w Voldemorcie. Bał się, że jego związana z byciem magicznym stworzeniem zaborczość zaciśnie się wokół niego, póki nie zostanie zaledwie cieniem dawnego siebie.

Izar będzie musiał najpierw dojść do ładu z tą… z tą _relacją_ , zanim się podda. Tylko wtedy będzie czuł się wystarczająco swobodnie.

Voldemort pochylił się ku niemu, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby zamierzał go pocałować. Zamiast tego jednak oddalił się od ust Izara i podążył do miejsca, gdzie na jego szyi pulsowała krew. Pozbawiony tchu chichot połaskotał skórę Izara, nim ostry ból przeszył jego ucho.

Izar cofnął się, sapiąc i trzymając ręką za bolące ucho. W czasie, gdy jego palce sięgnęły krwawiącej rany na jego płatku, Voldemort sięgał już po świstoklik.

— Ty draniu. – Izar kipiał ze złości. Zęby mężczyzny przeszyły jego skórę na wylot. – Powinienem zdezynfekować ucho przeciwko wściekliźnie?

Voldemort pochylał się blisko świstoklika, przyglądając się mu uważnie i zachowując, jak gdyby w ogóle go nie słyszał.

— Nie marnujmy naszego wolnego czasu na kłócenie się, dziecko. Nie chciałbyś chyba, aby młody Draco czekał w rezydencji przez cały dzień.

Izar zjeżył się.

— Nie brzmisz na zbyt złego – zauważył sceptycznie. Sądząc po rozświetlonych, rozbawionych oczach jego towarzysza, cała ta sytuacja nie była w jego mniemaniu warta zachodu. Izar już wcześniej podejrzewał, że Voldemort wiedział o pocałunku z Draco. Jakby nie patrzeć, pierścień się ogrzał, a zatem musiał powiadomić również i Riddle’a.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się, a jego długi, czarny płaszcz przesunął się po jego kostkach. Czarne brwi uniosły się.

— Nie ma powodu, abym był – wyszeptał niebezpiecznie mężczyzna i w jego głosie słychać było obietnicę, że gdyby _istniała_ potrzeba, aby się złościł, Draco nie byłby w tej chwili w tak nienaruszonym stanie. – Mam rację?

Izar zacisnął usta w odpowiedzi, wyciągając z kieszeni swojego płaszcza stary zegarek. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądał, żywo przypominał mu on  o sierocińcu, miejscu, z którego go ukradł.

— Nie twierdzę, że masz się o co gniewać – zaczął cicho Izar. – Po prostu sądzę, że przyjąłeś to zaskakująco dobrze – dodał trochę podejrzliwie. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że Voldemort zajął się Draco poza kulisami i tylko udawał ten brak zainteresowania.

Voldemort wydał z siebie rozbawiony dźwięk.

— Nie czuję się zagrożony przez młodych, kierujących się hormonami nastoletnich chłopców. A kobiety, bez względu na wiek, nie stanowią zagrożenia.

Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że Riddle był seksistą. Zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym zmienił zdanie. Bellatriks znajdowała się bardzo wysoko w jego szeregach, a wiele innych kobiet było śmierciożercami. Być może Voldemort po prostu nie uważał, że są w jakikolwiek sposób groźne? Nie był seksistą; po prostu nie sądził, by groził mu jakiś kobiecy rywal.

Izar zachichotał pod nosem.

— Dobrze wiedzieć na przyszłość – odpowiedział bezczelnie. 

— Co za szkoda, że muszę przerwać ten _niesamowicie ważny_ i _istotny_ temat rozmowy – wycedził Voldemort, kiedy machnął różdżką nad świstoklikiem, aktywując go – ale mamy znacznie bardziej naglące sprawy do załatwienia.

Otwierając pokrywę swojego zegarka kieszonkowego, Izar skinął ostro głową do Voldemorta. Również on zaczynał być znudzony kierunkiem, w jaki potoczyła się ich rozmowa. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, jak działa jego świstoklik.

Ściskając zegarek w jednej ręce, drugą wyciągnął w stronę złotego talerza. Grafitowo-zielone oczy napotkały szkarłatne, nim obaj czarodzieje go chwycili. Uczucie zadowolenia ścisnęło jego żołądek, kiedy przemieszczali się przez czas i przestrzeń.

Kilka sekund później Izar wylądował na nogach i wcisnął zegarek kieszonkowy, aby ten zaczął odliczać lecące sekundy. Dopiero kiedy najmniejsza wskazówka minęła piątkę, spojrzał w górę.

Okazało się, że z każdej strony otaczali go śmierciożercy. Znajdowali się na przygniecionym śniegiem polu, które prawdopodobnie znajdowało się niedaleko rezydencji Malfoyów. Najbliżej stojącym Izara śmierciożercą był Lucjusz, którego kąciki ust wygięte były do góry w maleńkim uśmiechu.

Izar zignorował wszystkich, upuszczając talerz na ziemię. Ławo było zapomnieć, że się tam znajdują. Ucichli pod wpływem przybycia swojego Pana.

— Świstoklik powinien zabrać nas wszystkich bez konieczności dotykania go – wyjaśnił cicho. Aby zobaczyć, czy jego wynalazek działa prawidłowo, Izar nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek go dotykał. Dzięki temu mógłby bliżej się mu przyjrzeć, gdyby okazało się, że nie zabrał ze sobą wszystkich otaczających go w promieniu pięciu metrów czarodziejów.

Dziesięć sekund.

— Założę się, że nie zadziała – oświadczył z tłumu złośliwy, męski głos.

Izar nie musiał się obracać, aby wiedzieć, kto to powiedział.

— No cóż – wycedził – teraz rozumiem, dlaczego majątek rodzinny Crabbe’ów jest taki ubogi. – Wśród śmierciożerców rozległy się szemrania. Niektórzy zachichotali, podczas gdy inni krzyknęli na jego cwaną odzywkę.  Voldemort nie odzywał się, wyraźnie górując nad resztą zgromadzenia z powodu swojej wysokości.

Piętnaście sekund.

Izar spojrzał na złoty talerz, na którym znajdował się mały, prawie niedostrzegalny chip. Nie świecił się i nie drżał. Chociaż to nie tak, że powinien okazywać tak wyraźne objawy swojego działania. Właściwie Izar wolał, aby świstoklik nie wysyłał żadnych dostrzegalnych sygnałów, że ma się zaraz aktywować.

Skrzywił się, czując, że ogarnia go przytłaczające uczucie rozczarowania, gdy nadeszło i minęło dwadzieścia sekund.

Crabbe prychnął, wyczuwając porażkę Izara.

— Ten chłopiec nie jest nawet na tyle inteligentny, aby poprawnie stworzyć świstoklik.

Oczy Lucjusza zabłysły.

— Pomyśl choć przez chwilę, o czym mówisz, Crabbe. – Stojąca niedaleko Bellatriks pieściła swoją krzywą różdżkę niczym jakiś cenny klejnot. I chociaż otwarcie okazywali Izarowi swoje wsparcie, Voldemort zachował milczenie, wiedząc, że opowiadanie się po stronie Izara w tak trywialnej sprawie byłoby niemądrym posunięciem.

Izara ogarnął gniew i odwrócił się na pięcie, sycząc prosto w tęgą twarz Crabbe’a. Mężczyzna zbladł pod wpływem jego zachowania, robiąc krok do tyłu.

— _Ty_ natomiast nie jesteś nawet na tyle inteligentny, aby wymyśleć porządną zniewagę. Nie miałbyś w sobie wystarczająco kreatywności, aby stworzyć taki świstoklik, nie mówiąc już o…

Zanim Izar mógłby dokończyć swoją ripostę, jego ciało zostało bezlitośnie szarpnięte przez świstoklik.

Wszyscy zostali wessani przez leżący na ziemi chip. Ponieważ nie byli ustabilizowani i przywiązani poprzez jego fizyczne dotykanie, ich ciała rzucały się bezwładnie po czasie i przestrzeni. Szyja Izara odskoczyła, a jego ciało wyginało się pod dziwnymi kątami. Bezskutecznie próbował powstrzymać się od tak szybkiego wirowania, ale ostatecznie rozluźnił swoje ciało jak tylko był w stanie, aby uniknąć obrażeń.

Reszta śmierciożerców zmagała się z tym samym problemem. Dla oczu Izara wydawali się tylko szybko poruszającymi się, zacierającymi plamami, zacisnął więc je mocno, mając nadzieję powstrzymać chorobę lokomocyjną.

Im dłużej podróżowali, tym bardziej jego żołądek ściskał nagi strach. Czy istniała możliwość, by przez pomyłkę wynalazł przedmiot, który sprawi, że przez wieczność będą wirować poprzez czas? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, nie w przypadku wynalazku, który sam stworzył, ale czuł wzrastającą magię Voldemorta, jak gdyby i jemu do głowy przyszła podobna myśl.

Martwił się niepotrzebnie.

Ziemia pojawiła się szybko i Izar umiejętnie obrócił swoim ciałem tak, aby wylądować z gracją na nogach. Kolana ugięły się pod nim pod wpływem uderzenia przy lądowaniu. Inni śmierciożercy nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Większość z nich wylądowała na brzuchu bądź plecach, jęcząc z powodu upadku. Tylko poniektórzy bardziej opanowani wylądowali w pozycji stojącej. I, jak gdyby udowadniając Izarowi, że jest w stanie to zrobić, Crabble również stał przed nim na nogach. Mężczyzna wysłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek, który zmienił się w grymas, gdy w końcu przybył również świstoklik.

Złoty talerz uderzył go prosto w głowę.

Izar obserwował wyniośle, jak Crabbe Senior upada na ziemię. Kręcąc nosem, Krukon rozejrzał się po śmierciożercach, którzy wylądowali niezgranie na ziemi.

— Lepiej poćwiczcie lądowanie – oświadczył sprytnie, następując bezdusznie na palce Crabbe’a, gdy skierował się do rezydencji. – Nie chcielibyście przecież zrobić tak żałosnego przestawienia na oczach swoich wrogów.

Wciąż dręczył go ból głowy, który miał wczorajszej nocy. A aury wszystkich otaczających go ludzi były tak samo widoczne jak dzień wcześniej. Po spokojnie przespanej nocy myślał, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

Nie wróciło.

Izar musiał po prostu przyzwyczaić się do swojej nasilonej umiejętności i być wdzięczny, że może zobaczyć więcej magii.

Po prostu nie miał ochoty tak wcześnie tego ranka stawiać czoła śmierciożercom.

 

**~*~**

 

— Zgodziłeś się na propozycję Charlesa? – zapytał cicho Izar, klepiąc piórem o pergamin. Znajdował się w wyznaczonych dla Regulusa pokojach, kończąc swój zadany na Święta esej na Zaklęcia. I, pomimo że dotyczył prostego zagadnienia, Izar miał problemy z koncentracją.

Regulus spojrzał na niego znad stosu dokumentów prawnych, unosząc brwi. Zdecydowali się spędzić dzisiaj trochę czasu razem, zanim rozpoczną się obchody przesilenia zimowego. Izar wahał się na początku, czując odrobinę wywartej na nim presji, aby był blisko ojca. Nie chciał, aby takie wymuszenie kontaktu wywołało napięcie w ich relacji. Jak do tej pory nie było żadnych niezręcznych skłonności czy _puchatych_ spotkań mających na celu ich zbliżenie się do siebie i Izar nie chciał tego wszystkiego zniszczyć tym prowadzącym do zacieśnienia więzów wspólnym spędzaniem czasu. Im dłużej jednak siedział w pokoju Regulusa, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien się martwić.

Regulus, podobnie jak Izar, doceniał ciszę. Jego ojciec nie próbował na siłę rozpocząć rozmowy. Właściwi po uszy zagłębiał się w pracy nad umowami prawnymi dotyczącymi nieruchomości i artefaktów Blaców, które zostały zniszczone lub splądrowane w czasie jego nieobecności. Jego głowę zaprzątało też sporo dokumentów dotyczących różnorakich darowizn na rzecz potrzebujących pieniędzy organizacji. Izar był pewien, że były one sposobem na jego powrót na scenę polityczną. Zastanawiał się, czy Regulus będzie się wkrótce ubiegać o pracę w Ministerstwie. Z miejsca, w którym siedział, widział kilka listów rekomendacyjnych i kilka podań o pracę.

O ile wiedział, każdy czystokrwisty czarodziej miał krzesło w Wizengamocie. A ponieważ Regulus był prawomocną głową rodu Blacków, na dobry początek rozpocznie pewnie od tego.

— Jego propozycję? – powtórzył Regulus, opuszczając swoje ostre pióro.

Izar zmrużył oczy.

— Wiesz doskonale, o czym mówię.

Regulus westchnął, ściskając nasadę nosa.

— Szczerze mówiąc, myślę, że to bardzo dobry pomysł, Izarze. – Podniósł rękę, zanim Izar mógłby wyrzucić z siebie jakąś ripostę. – Sądzę, że Daphne to bardzo inteligentna i urocza młoda dama.

— Nigdy jej nie spotkałeś, Regulusie – oskarżył zjadliwie Izar. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół krawędzi biurka Regulusa. Spojrzał w dół na swojego ojca, który siedział naprzeciw niego. – Jaki jest prawdziwy powód, dla którego się zgodziłeś?

— Nie zgodziłem się – burknął lekko Regulus. – Nie zmuszę cię do aranżowanego małżeństwa. Moja matka próbowała zrobić to mnie i Syriuszowi, i obaj się przeciw temu zbuntowaliśmy. Chociaż chciałbym, abyś kontynuował linię Blacków, nie będę zmuszał cię do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz. Ani… — Jego wzrok opadł na kolana Izara. — …rozsiewu.

Izar milczał przez moment. Nigdy nie myślał o przekazaniu nazwiska Blacków. Jeśli Syriusz nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, Izar będzie ostatnim bezpośrednim męskim potomkiem. Draco również był po części Blackiem, ale będzie kontynuował nazwisko Malfoyów. A Izar wiedział, że utrzymanie nazwiska było bardzo ważne dla czystokrwistych rodów.

— Zawsze pozostaje adopcja. – Izar wyprostował się, spoglądając na ojca. – Poprzez krew. Istnieją rytuały i zaklęcia, które może wykorzystać rodzina, aby adoptować syna bądź córkę. Te rytuały pozwolą dziecku zaadaptować fizyczne i psychiczne cechy rodziców. Nie zawsze trzeba zapłodnić kobietę, aby zachować linię czystokrwistego rodu.

Regulus uniósł splecione dłonie i położył brodę na swoich palcach. Przedziwne grafitowe oczy patrzyły na Izara. Moc jego spojrzenia była najintensywniejsza, jaką do tej pory Izar doświadczył ze strony Regulusa.

— To prawda – przyznał w końcu wyjątkowo cichym głosem jego ojciec. Mężczyzna nie przestał przyglądać się twarzy Izara, jak gdyby dostrzegał na niej wszystkie jego tajemnice. – Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że wolisz mężczyzn, Izarze?

Izar powstrzymał rumieniec i spojrzał prosto w oczy Regulusa.

— Nie ma znaczenia, którą płeć wolę.

Wargi Regulusa zadrżały z rozbawieniem.

— Nie – przyznał, chociaż jego postawa wciąż była bardzo sztywna. – Nie ma znaczenia, jaką płeć wolisz. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. – Regulus przechylił głowę na bok, wciąż wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.  – Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że nie będę cię oceniał. Czy nie przyznałem przed tobą swojej własnej orientacji?

Izar westchnął cicho, patrząc na swój do połowy napisany esej.

— Odbiegasz od tematu. Myślisz, że aranżowane małżeństwo z Daphne Greengrass byłoby opłacalne. Nie tylko z powodu możliwego dziedzica, ale również innego. Jakiego? – Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając ze stoickim spokojem na swojego ojca.

Regulus klasnął w dłonie, niemal niesłyszalnie, nim oparł się o swoje krzesło.

— Nie podoba mi się twoja relacja z Czarnym Panem – prychnął Regulus, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie zamierzam godzić się na jego umizgi seksualne do mojego piętnastoletniego syna.

Izar pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłonie na biurku.

— Już ci mówiłem, że on nie jest zainteresowany mną w _ten_ sposób. – Izar uniósł z obrzydzeniem wargę. Był całkiem dobrym kłamcą, nawet jeśli nie był legilimentą ani oklumentą. Regulus był jednak uparty. I Izar wiedział, że będzie musiał lepiej się postarać, aby pozbyć się podejrzeń ojca. – Chce, abym został jego politycznym spadkobiercą. W każdym razie, gdyby _był_ zainteresowany mną seksualnie, naprawdę myślisz, że aranżowane małżeństwo powstrzymałoby go przed ubieganiem się o mnie? Tylko wywołałoby w nim wściekłość.

Regulus uniósł brew.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś już wcześniej to przemyślał, Izarze. – Mężczyzna wzruszył ponownie ramionami, zupełnie jakby był zirytowany na samego siebie. – Masz jednak rację – kontynuował. – Aranżowane małżeństwo z całą pewnością nie powstrzymałoby jego zalotów.

— Musisz mi zaufać – mruknął Izar. Cofnął swoje ręce, kątem oka zauważając rękawiczkę bez palców na swojej dłoni. – Pomiędzy mną a Czarnym Panem niczego takiego nie ma.

Regulus mruknął.

— To bez znaczenia – powiedział lakonicznie. – Nie podoba mi się, że jesteś jego politycznym spadkobiercą. To jak malowanie sobie na plecach krzyżyka służącego za cel dla jego wrogów. Polityka jest równie niebezpieczna, co linia frontu walki. Różnica jest taka, że na scenie politycznej ataki nie są tak wyraźne. Zawsze musisz oglądać się przez ramię, zwłaszcza będąc spadkobiercą podsekretarza Riddle’a.

— I tak zawsze będę stanowić cel – bronił się Izar.

Regulus skrzywił się, a jego postawie ukazało się jego mroczne usposobienie.

— Nawet jeszcze większy, biorąc pod uwagę jego rażące faworyzowanie cię – warknął mężczyzna, unosząc wargę. W jego oczach pojawiła się odrobina obłąkania.

Ich rozmowa zeszła na niebezpieczne tory. Nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo się w żadnej nie zagłębili. Zawsze tańczyli wokół ważnych tematów i podchodzili do wszystkiego dyplomatycznie, gdy miało to pomóc jakoś im własnym interesom. Wyglądało na to, że Regulus coraz bardziej oswajał się z faktem, że Izar jest _jego_ synem. Mógłby być całkiem dobrym ojcem, zarówno opiekuńczym, jak i zaniepokojonym o jego dobro, ale posiadał również mroczniejszą stronę, stronę, której Izar wiedział, że nie powinien drażnić… a przynajmniej na razie. Posiadała ją Bellatriks i znana z niej była większość Blacków: ciemne szaleństwo.

Izar spojrzał na Regulusa. Nie był już tym oszołomionym swoją szczenięcą miłością młodzieńcem. Nie był już młodzieńcem, który latał za szlamą i był ślepy na wszystko, co się wokół niego działo.

Spoglądając na Regulusa, Izar przesunął wzrokiem po jego chłodnych, grafitowych oczach i napiętych rysach. Był teraz mężczyzną zahartowanym zdradą i ponad piętnastoma latami samotności. Każdego dnia pamiętał o popełnionych w przeszłości błędach i swojej słabości. Coś mówiło Izarowi, że Regulus nigdy nie pozwoliłby, aby znów kierowała nim słabość.

Ojciec wyznał mu kiedyś, że gdyby cofnięto go w czasie i postawiono przed tymi samymi wyborami, niczego by nie zmienił. Zdecydowałby się ponownie zakochać w Lily i spłodzić z nią Izara.

Izar jednak widział to inaczej. Gdyby temu zahartowanemu mężczyźnie siedzącemu naprzeciw niego dać szansę na zrobienie tego wszystkiego od nowa, Izar nie miał wątpliwości, że Regulus zdecydowałby się zabić Lily.

— Czarny Pan chce, abym wcześniej skończył szkołę. – Izar odchylił się, zrelaksowany. Postanowił, że to on zmieni temat rozmowy. – Myśli, że powinienem zdać owutemy już w tym roku. Nie jest to konieczne, ale wierzy, że powinienem do nich podejść, aby udowodnić, że nie ma potrzeby, abym wracał na kolejny rok.

Regulus skrzywił się, uśmiechając się szyderczo w stronę okna.

— Wyraził już przede mną swoje zamiary. – Regulus umilkł na chwilę, zamyślając się. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że tak szybko się z tym do ciebie zwróci.

— Wiedziałeś? – Izar uniósł brew.

— Tak – przyznał Regulus, odwracając się do Izara. – I w pełni się z nim zgadzam. _Nudzisz_ się w szkole, Izarze. Jest wiele wartościowych rzeczy, jakie możesz robić za murami Hogwartu.

Izar bawił się końcem swojego rękawa, z trudem powstrzymując się przed bezwarunkowym sprzeciwieniem się w tej sprawie.

— Jest coś więcej, jakiś powód, dla którego chcesz, abym zakończył wcześniej edukację. Nietrudno to odgadnąć – przyznał Izar. – Istnieje jeszcze inny powód, prócz mojej nudy, dla którego chcesz, abym opuścił Hogwart.

Regulus zachichotał.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w stanie czytać z innych ludzi równie dobrze, co ze mnie. – Jego ojciec pochylił się do przodu, starając się uważnie przyjrzeć Izarowi. – Jesteś wystarczająco dorosły, aby zasługiwać na poznanie powodów, dla których chcę, abyś wcześniej ukończył szkołę. Nie ma powodu, by sądzić, że nie będziesz mógł poradzić sobie z prawdą.

— Cieszę się, że tak myślisz. – Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie postrzegał siebie jako dziecko, które potrzebuje ochrony przed światem. Przyzwyczajenie się do posiadania ojca wciąż było przeszkodą, z którą się zmagał. Nie był w stanie zaakceptować niektórych spraw związanych z posiadaniem ojca, wliczając w to fakt, że ktoś się z nim cackał.

— Wierzę, że jeżeli skończysz Hogwart, uzyskasz pewne prawo do samodzielności. Biorąc pod uwagę zbliżającą się walkę z Lily o opiekę nad tobą, sądzę, że posiadanie przez ciebie stałego źródła dochodów poprzez pracę jako Niewymowny i zakończenie szkoły przechylałoby szalę na twoją korzyść. Nie mamy nic do stracenia.

To było logiczne i z pewnością prawdopodobne. Nie wiedział zbyt wiele o walkach nad sprawowaniem opieki, ale jeśli dziecko było choć trochę niezależne, czy nie leżałoby w jego najlepszym interesie, aby samo wybrało z kim chce mieszkać? Gdyby Izar zakończył edukację w tym roku, wciąż miałby piętnaście lat i czekał go dobry rok, zanim skończy siedemnaście. Istniała oczywiście możliwość, że Lily nie złoży wniosku o opiekę nad nim, ale w takim razie dlaczego miałaby kłopotać się z publikowaniem tego artykułu w Proroku Codziennym?

Mimo swojej niechęci do wcześniejszego podejścia do egzaminów, Izar wiedział, że leżałoby to w jego interesie. Jednak… trudno było mu uwierzyć, aby Voldemort chciał, by zakończył szkołę wcześniej tylko z tego jednego powodu. Jego naciski musiały mieć jeszcze jakieś inne motywy. I Izar nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie odkryć je na czas.

Uświadamiając sobie, że siedział cicho już wystarczająco długo, uniósł wzrok na Regulusa i skinął głową.

— To brzmi rozsądnie. Po prostu wyświadcz mi jedną przysługę. – Urwał, upewniając się, że skupia na sobie uwagę Regulusa. – Nigdy więcej niczego przede mną nie ukrywaj.

Uśmiech pojawił się na ustach jego ojca.

— Nigdy.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar spoglądał na pakunek leżący na jego łóżku. Mógłby przysiąść, że kilka godzin temu go tam nie było.

Unosząc z niego wzrok, zerknął na okno, zauważając, że słońce już za chwilę miało zniknąć za horyzontem. Dzisiejsza uroczystość przesilenia zimowego miała rozpocząć się w ciągu kilku minut i Izar wstąpił tylko na chwilę do swojego pokoju, aby zmienić swoje wygodne jeansy na szatę.

Pakunek nie był owinięty niczym prezent; wyglądał jak paczka, zawinięty brązowym papierem i przewiązany sznurkiem.

Nie wyczuwał, by promieniowała od niego jakakolwiek magia. Co znaczyło, że nie były nałożone na niego żadne bolesne klątwy lub zaklęcia. Niemiej jednak Izar podniósł w pogotowiu różdżkę, gdy wyciągnął rękę, aby rozwiązać sznurek. Gruby papier opadł z paczuszki i jego oczom ukazał się biały materiał oraz złoty zegarek kieszonkowy.

Izar opuścił różdżkę, spoglądając na zegarek. Podniósł go, podziwiając wagę czystego złota. Z całą pewnością w żadnym wypadku nie był tani. Każda jego część była ciężka i wysokiej klasy. Zacisnął usta i odłożył go na bok, aby później się mu przyjrzeć, a następnie chwycił notatkę leżącą na wierzchu białej tkaniny.

_Dziecko,_

_chociaż nie za bardzo lubię naturę dawania prezentów, nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie, aby ci dogodzić. Zegarek kieszonkowy jest na zastępstwo tego, którego obecnie używasz. Szaty natomiast zostały nabyte dla moich własnych, egoistycznych pobudek._

_Wierzę, że biel jest okropnym i obrzydliwym kolorem. Niestety barwa Jasnej Strony zdecydowanie nie wygląda na tobie szpetnie, moje dziecko._

_Ubierz je dzisiaj. I pozwól odetchnąć swojej lewej ręce._

List nie był podpisany, ale nie musiał. Starannie wykaligrafowane litery i jawne użycie pieszczoty „dziecko” były wystarczającą wskazówką.

Odłożył notatkę na bok i wyjął szaty. Były podobne do tych, które zakupiła dla niego Daphne na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, chociaż nie było na nich żadnych złotych akcentów, gdyż zostały zastąpione czernią. I na szczęście sprawiały, że szaty nie były _całkowicie_ białe. Riddle’owi najwyraźniej podobał się jego wygląd w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego na tyle, aby kupił mu szaty. Było to zarówno przyjemne, jak i niepokojące. Chociaż przyjemne, _oczywiście_ , tylko z powodu tego, iż cieszył się, że ktoś myślał, że nie wyglądał wtedy jak pieprzona niedołęga. A _nie_ dlatego, że Voldemort uważał go za atrakcyjnego.

Westchnął, zniesmaczony samym sobą, pozwalając, aby miękki materiał wymknął mu się z palców i wylądował z powrotem na łóżku.

Chwycił ponownie zegarek kieszonkowy i przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jego grawerunkom. Wyżłobienia zapierały dech w piersiach. Zegarek zdobiło wiele małych szczegółów, ale ich centrum stanowiła złamana klepsydra, wokół której owijał się potężny wąż. Jego kły zatopione były w rozbitym szkle, a oczy stanowiły dwa rubiny, które wyróżniały się mocno na tle złota. Pod klepsydrą wygrawerowana została umiejętnie łacińska fraza.

— _Alea iacta est_. – Oczy Izara zamknęły się, kiedy szeptał łacińskie słowa, a jego umysł wirował szybko, aby przetłumaczyć je na angielski. – Kości zostały rzucone – zrozumiał. Otworzył oczy, spoglądając ponownie na zegarek. To mogło znaczyć wiele rzeczy, ale Izar wiedział, że chodzi o „punkt bez odwrotu”. To oznaczało, że coś przekroczyło już punkt, po którym nie było odwrotu, że stanie się coś nieuniknionego.

Izar usiadł na łóżku, wiedząc, że trzyma w rękach coś znacznie istotniejszego niż tylko zegarek kieszonkowy.

Voldemort dawał mu możliwość wycofania się.

Wciąż istniała możliwość… możliwość na porzucenie tego wszystkiego. Izar mógłby stracić swoją przychylność. Mógłby stać się zwykłym śmierciożercą i usunąć się w cień. Nikt nie wychodziłby tak z siebie, aby go zaatakować lub obrazić. I Voldemort trzymałby ręce przy sobie. Nigdy już nie ubiegałby się o niego seksualnie.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Voldemort twierdził, iż był zbyt samolubny, aby pozwolić Izarowi ukrywać się w cieniach, ten prezent był niesłychanie rzadki. Voldemort dawał mu coś, czego już nigdy ponownie nie otrzyma.

Wybór.

I Izar _wiedział_ , że był to ostatni raz, kiedy Voldemort był skłonny pozwolić mu wycofać się z ich pokręconej gierki. Jeśli Izar zdecydowałby się niczego nie zmieniać, mógł być pewny, że Voldemort stanie się niesamowicie surowy względem swoich roszczeń o niego. Ich gra stanie się gwałtowniejsza, znacznie bardziej zażarta i wypaczona niż była obecnie. Voldemort nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść. To był punkt bez odwrotu.

I…

Izar przyłapał się na tym, że nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Zacisnął palce na zegarku kieszonkowym, z trudem powstrzymując się od zamruczenia z zadowoleniem.

Chociaż był wdzięczny, że Voldemort dawał mu taką możliwość, podobał mu się związek, jaki miał z Czarnym Panem. Być może niepokoiła go jego seksualna strona i być może nie był gotowy na psychiczne aspekty ich relacji, ale przyjemność sprawiała mu możliwość porozmawiania z kimś równie inteligentnym, co on sam; przekomarzania się z nim; _bawienia_.

Tak bliski kontakt z takim potężnym Czarnym Panem był ekscytujący. I Izar pozwoliłby prędzej, by go piekło pochłonęło, niż aby to wszystko wymknęło mu się przez palce.

Pogłaskał pieszczotliwie zegarek kieszonkowy, spoglądając na ostatnie zdanie listu.

_I pozwól odetchnąć swojej lewej ręce._

Izar prychnął. Nie było pieprzonej mowy.

Chociaż ustąpi mężczyźnie i założy pożądane przez niego _białe_ szaty, nie zamierzał całkowicie się mu poddać i usunąć swoją rękawicę. Nie zamierzał ryzykować, że jakieś wścibskie oczy dostrzegą celtycki pierścień. I chociaż doskonale ukrywałaby go osłona nocy, nie chciał, aby Voldemort pomyślał, że zamierza tak łatwo mu się poddać i zdjąć rękawicę. Wiedział, że Voldemort pragnął widzieć go dzisiejszej nocy jako całkowicie do siebie _związanego_ i do niego należącego. Izar nie zamierzał zaspokoić tych osobliwych pragnień mężczyzny.

Zamierzał mieć na sobie rękawicę, która będzie ukrywać jego pierścień. _I_ …

Izar uniósł lewy rękaw, wpatrując się w niedawno zmieniony Znak. Zachichotał, zadowolony z wyników swojej decyzji.

Nie był tak służalczy, jak wydawało się Voldemortowi.


	27. Część I Rozdział 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu**.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** W rozdziale występują mroczne sceny, pojawiają się tortury oraz śmierć. A także SLASH.

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**

Nocne niebo ponad jego głową było czyste, a gwiazdy i tworzone przez nie konstelacje równie jasne, co sam księżyc. Izar pomyślał jednak, że najpiękniejszym elementem dzisiejszej nocy nie było niebo, lecz malutkie kuleczki światła. Każdy czarodziej i czarownica był nieświadomy ich obecności, ale on widział je bardzo wyraźnie. Tego wieczoru w powietrzu unosiła się magia. Rozluźniała obawy i wzniecała dzikość wśród czarownic i czarodziejów.

Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił wargi Izara, gdy z dziecięcym zdumieniem wpatrywał się w tę magię. Małe kulki były złoto-białe i mniej więcej wielkości świetlika. Magia wydawała się wyłaniać z wnętrza ziemi i unosić w górę, znikając w niebiosach. Pod każdym względem przypominało to mżący do góry nogami deszcz. Magia dotykała większość znajdujących się na zewnątrz osób. I chociaż ci nie mogli jej zobaczyć, czuli ją w atmosferze. Gdy niczym duch przesuwała się po ich skórze, zawsze uśmiechali się i śmiali z zadowoleniem.

Mieli okazję poczuć coś, co Izar ze względu na swoją wrażliwość na magię czuł przez cały czas, chociaż był przy tym zdecydowanie bardziej opanowany i nie pozwalał już, aby miało to na niego aż taki wpływ.

Przypuszczał, że jest w stanie dostrzec magię przesilenia zimowego z powodu swojej niedawno wzmożonej wrażliwości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej w Wigilię, bo była zbyt słaba, aby mógł wychwycić ją swoją słabo rozwiniętą umiejętnością.

Zimne, grudniowe powietrze ukuło go w twarz, ale to tylko zwiększyło jego podekscytowanie. Odmówił rzucenia ocieplającego zaklęcia na swoje ciało. Lekka gorączka trawiąca jego szyję i twarz podziękowała mu za taką ulgę.

Regulus dotknął jego ramienia, przesuwając go do przodu.

Izar pozwolił na ten fizyczny kontakt, podążając za swoim ojcem. Wielu znajdujących się przed nimi śmierciożerców znikało w lasach otaczających rezydencję Malfoyów. Niektórzy wydawali się rozluźnieni, ale zdecydowana większość czarodziejów była podekscytowana, co objawiało się ich sztywno wyprostowanymi plecami.

— Wciąż nie powiesz mi, o co chodzi z tą uroczystością? – męczył Regulusa Izar.

— Po prostu poczekaj, a sam zobaczysz. – Wargi Regulusa drgnęły, wciąż trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Ciekawi mnie jednak, skąd zdobyłeś takie szaty. – Regulus nie zwolnił kroku, ale zerknął ponad ramieniem na białe ubranie swojego syna. – Są ładne.

— Dostałem je w prezencie – odparł krótko Krukon.

Uścisk na jego łokciu wzmocnił się, ale Regulus nie powiedział ani słowa. Izar wiedział, że jego ojciec nie był ślepy ani głupi. Regulus snuł podejrzenia na temat jego związku z Czarnym Panem bez względu na to, ile razy próbował przekonywać go, że są one bezpodstawne. Prawdę mówiąc, _naprawdę_ nie było żadnego związku między nimi dwoma, a przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Ale Regulus wierzył w to, w co chciał wierzyć. A Izar tylko martwił się o to, co może zrobić Voldemort, aby zatrzymać ich związek w tajemnicy.

Gdy ojciec i syn przedzierali się przez śnieg, z każdym ich krokiem zapach palonego drewna robił się coraz intensywniejszy. Izar spostrzegł palące się przed nimi ogromne bierwiono*, które otaczało wielu śmieciożerców. Ich głosy były wysokie i głośne, pijane owijającą się wokół nich magią. Ich aury przesuwały się i drgały w podekscytowaniu, sprawiając, że ich zwykle matowa magia zabarwiła się żywymi kolorami.

Izar miał problem z oderwaniem wzroku.

Kiedy zbliżył się do grupy, spostrzegł kilka dodatkowych ciał.

— Mugole – szepnął, czując, że coś zaciska się mu w piersi. – Będziemy torturować mugoli? – Nie wiedział, co w tej chwili czuje. Jego ciało ogarnęło palące podekscytowanie, ale również odraza. Chociaż pogardzał mugolami, nie był pewny, czy spodobają mu się tortury. Był obojętny wobec torturowania mugoli przez innych czarodziejów, ale nie wiedział, czy ma na tyle odwagi, aby samemu się za to zabrać.

Zabijanie to już zupełnie inna historia. Nie miał nic przeciwko wznoszeniu różdżki na mugola. Z pewnością będzie to _niesamowicie_ przyjemne…

— Tak, w pewnym sensie. – Na twarzy Regulusa pojawił się obiecujący ból uśmieszek.

Na polanie było gdzieś około dwudziestu mugoli, a więc z pewnością niewystarczająco wielu, aby każdy miał dla siebie własnego, z którym mógłby się zabawić. Izar rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę, zanim zatrzymał się przy grupie śmierciożerców. Bierwiono płonęło zaciekle, płomienie lśniły pomarańczą i purpurą. Izar miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć. A biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko ognia stali śmierciożercy, podejrzewał, że nie był jedynym, który pragnął pogładzić te tańczące i prowokujące płomienie.

Voldemort stał spokojnie przodem do swoich śmierciożerców. Dzisiejszego wieczoru wyglądał w miarę przyzwoicie. Zazwyczaj, gdy przywdziewał twarz Czarnego Pana, jego wygląd był nieco nieuporządkowany i nie do końca zadbany. Zwykle spinał włosy w niesforny kucyk na karku, co podkreślało ostre rysy jego twarzy. A noszone przez niego szaty były przeważnie najprostszymi czarnymi. Pomimo tego nieuporządkowanego wyglądu, Izar zawsze uważał to nieokiełznanie za pociągające. Nie było wielu osób, które dostrzegłyby w tym mężczyźnie to specyficzne piękno, raczej tylko szorstką przystojność, która wydawała się niezwykle groźna. Widok Czarnego Pana zawsze sprawiał, że żołądek Izara zaciskał się boleśnie i porywająco.

Dzisiaj jednak Czarny Pan pozwolił swoim włosom opaść na ramiona i Izar z rozbawieniem zauważył, że były one pofalowane. Nie było to jakoś bardzo widoczne, ale mimo wszystko było. A szaty, które miał na sobie, zostały wykonane z bogatszego czarnego materiału. Wysoki kołnierz podkreślał jego spory wzrost. Izar nienawidził siebie za to, że podobał mu się ten widok. Niewielu czarodziejów mogło osiągnąć tak dramatyczny wygląd, mając na sobie wysoki kołnierz, a Voldemort sprawił, że wyglądał on jak zaledwie nic nieznaczący dodatek.

Poza zadbanym wyglądem, tego wieczoru równie widoczna była jego magia. Nawet inni śmierciożercy wydawali się ku niemu pochylać, wyczuwając ją. Zwykle aury potężnych czarodziei i czarownic były słabo odczuwalne przez innych ludzi i to właśnie one ich do nich przyciągały. A dzisiejszego wieczoru, gdy magia była wolna, moc Voldemorta stała się jeszcze piękniejsza.

Izar zakołysał się na piętach, unosząc brwi, gdy szkarłatne oczy napotkały jego spojrzenie. Usta mężczyzny wykrzywił zarozumiały uśmieszek, ale chwilę później wyraz jego twarzy ponownie był niewzruszony, gdy kontynuował przesuwanie wzrokiem po zgromadzonych przed nim śmierciożercach.

— Nie będę was tu długo trzymał – rozpoczął Czarny Pan. Jego głos z łatwością przedarł się przez hałas, mimo że nie krzyczał. – Większość z was zna procedurę dzisiejszej uroczystości. Polujemy na naszą ofiarę.

Wzrok Izara ponownie padł na klęczących mugoli, którzy składali się głównie z silnie wyglądających mężczyzn i kobiet. Wszyscy byli zdrowi. Zupełnie jakby śmierciożercy chcieli, aby byli mocni i zdolni do stawiania oporu.

— Pozwólcie, że oświecę tych, którzy nie znają tradycji naszego świętowania przesilenia zimowego – zaczął ponownie Voldemort. – Dziś są Dzikie Łowy**.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli szeptać z rozemocjonowaniem, wyciągając różdżki i trzęsąc się z podekscytowania. Dzisiejszej nocy czystokrwiste maski nie ukrywały ich prawdziwych emocji.

— Witamy nadchodzący rok polując na naszą zwierzynę i świętując dotychczasowe osiągnięcia. Jednak tylko najwartościowsi czarodzieje będą mogli zdobyć swoją ofiarę. – Na te słowa blada dłoń Voldemorta wskazała na szamoczących się mugoli. Jego oczy spoczęły jednak na Izarze, a w głębi ich szkarłatu na słowo „ofiara” rozbłysła szelmowska iskierka. Nikt inny tego nie zauważył. Uwaga wszystkich skupiona była na mugolach.

Izar spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Tego roku powinniśmy świętować w dobrych nastrojach, bo w kolejną uroczystość przesilenia zimowego nie będziemy musieli ukrywać naszych Łowów pomiędzy drzewami. I każdy lojalny poplecznik otrzyma swoją nagrodę.

Śmierciożercy ryknęli z podekscytowaniem. Ogień roziskrzył się niebezpiecznie, zwiększając ich ekstazę. Izar poczuł, że również na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmieszek. W nadchodzącym roku Voldemort planował ujawnić się społeczeństwu czarodziejów. Żadne lasy rezydencji Malfoyów nie będą ograniczać zasięgu ich uroczystości.

W kolejnym roku cały kraj stanie się ich placem zabaw.

Voldemort machnął różdżką, rozcinając wiążące mugoli więzy. Mężczyźni i kobiety zawahali się niczym przyparte do muru zwierzęta, po czym biegiem opuścili polanę i ukryli się w głębinach lasu. Izar obserwował, jak jeden z mężczyzn odłącza się od grupy mugoli. Był mądry. Nie uciekał wraz z pozostałymi, bo to zwracało uwagę. W oczach Izara pojawił się głód. Nikt inny nie wydawał się zauważyć, że jeden z mugoli skierował się w kierunek niemal całkowicie przeciwny niż reszta.

Śmierciożercy przestępowali z nogi na nogę, niemal błagając Voldemorta wzrokiem, aby wyraził zgodę na rozpoczęcie polowania. Mugole zniknęli w lesie, zyskując przewagę.

Voldemort wyglądał na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie z powodu takiego przetrzymywania swoich popleczników.

Z Bellatriks na czele. Jej ciało ułożone było w pozycji podobnej do tej, jaką przybierali gotowi do wystartowania sprinterzy. Izar mógł ją zrozumieć. Czuł, jak jego samego ściska w piersi i żołądku uczucie podekscytowania. Winił za to unoszącą się w powietrzu przytłaczającą obfitość magii i otaczające go rozemocjonowane aury.

Czarny Pan zrobił krok do tyłu, machając różdżką. Bierwiono eksplodowało czerwonymi iskrami i gorącym popiołem. Śmierciożercy krzyknęli z bólu i podekscytowanej rozkoszy.

— Miłego polowania. – Voldemort puścił swoich popleczników.

Wybuchł chaos. Izar został brutalnie pchnięty na bok, gdy otaczający go z każdej strony śmierciożercy ruszyli biegiem w stronę lasu. Młody Krukon oddzielił się od Regulusa, wybierając przeciwną drogę niż wszyscy inni śmierciożercy. Kiedy ich drogi się rozeszły, włosy na jego karku stanęły dęba, gdy usłyszał rzucone na pożegnanie słowa Czarnego Pana.

 — Wiem, że będzie mi się to podobać.

Była to cicha obietnica i Izar czuł szkarłatne oczy na swoich plecach.

Pobiegł.

Gdzieś podświadomie wiedział, że uciekanie było najniebezpieczniejszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Robił dokładnie to, czego chciał od niego Voldemort. Nie mógł jednak zmusić się, aby się tym przejmować, więc po prostu gonił za mugolem. Mając w swojej głowie obraz podążającego za nim w ciemności Czarnego Pana, Izarowi udało się zmusić swoje nogi do jeszcze szybszego poruszania się.

Ze względu na rozpraszające go kulki magii miał kłopoty ze skoncentrowaniem się na otaczających go drzewach. Nie wiedział, czy biegnie w odpowiednim kierunku. Mugol całkowicie zniknął mu z oczu, jednak Izar uparcie przedzierał się przez drzewa i śnieg. Długie szaty plątały mu się o nogi, ale umiejętnie unikał padnięcia twarzą na śnieg.

Z powodu pędzącej w jego żyłach adrenaliny wydawało mu się, że zaledwie kilka sekund minęło, nim barczysty mugol znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Sądząc jednak po szybkim oddechu, jaki wydobywał się z jego ust, wnioskował, że biegł już przez kilka dobrych minut.

Drzewa zaczynały rosnąć coraz gęściej i stawały się coraz starsze. Coraz więcej wysiłku wymagało od niego mijanie rozległych pni drzew, zwłaszcza że musiał brnąć przy tym przez śnieg. Zimna temperatura otoczenia kolidowała z temperaturą wydobywającą się z jego dyszących ust, sprawiając, że jego oddech zamieniał się w widoczną mgiełkę. Zimne powietrze uderzało w jego rozgorączkowaną twarz, ochładzając ją, zanim ta rozgrzewała się od mroźnego ukąszenia.

Czuł się oszołomiony i miał zawroty głowy od stresu, na jaki narażał swoje będące w tak chorym stanie ciało. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać. Otaczająca go magia dawała mu siłę, pomimo że jego ciało płonęło.

W oddali słychać było krzyki. Nie były one jednak przerażone, och nie; to były krzyki, które mówiły mu, że śmierciożercy złapali jakąś ofiarę. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu Izar nie słyszał, by ktoś krzyczał z taką rozpaczą. Ale skoro wydobywały się z mugola, odnalazł w nich pewną przyjemność.

— _Izarze…_

Zwolnił. Mugol wciąż znajdował się dobrych kilka jardów od niego, gdy Krukon usłyszał ten głos.

Na początku pomyślał, że to Voldemort szepcze do niego z ciemnych zakamarków lasu. Ten głos jednak w żadnym stopniu nie przypominał Czarnego Pana. Izar zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając głębiej w las. Dzięki kulkom magii był w stanie niczym przez mgłę zobaczyć zacienioną męską postać. Sekundę później już jej nie było i Izar uświadomił sobie, że patrzy tylko na sylwetkę stworzoną przez pień drzewa. Syknął, zły na siebie. Kiedy stał się takim paranoikiem?

Wziął głęboki oddech i znów rzucił się do biegu.

Nie zaszedł za daleko.

Ramiona owinęły się wokół niego i jego stopy zostały uniesione bez problemu ponad pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

— I oto drapieżnik staje się ofiarą – wymruczał niebezpiecznie głos do jego ucha.

Zarówno słowa, jak i ton w jakim zostały wypowiedziane podziałały bezpośrednio na jego krocze. Izar syknął, nienawidząc się za to. Walczył z trzymającymi go ramionami, odchylając do tyłu głowę.

— Przerywasz mi w…

Brutalnie przerwano mu w dokończeniu zdania, popychając go gwałtownie na pień pobliskiego drzewa. Zamrugał, próbując pozbierać się do kupy, gdy przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki. Kiedy w końcu odzyskał równowagę, Voldemorta nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Słyszał mroczny chichot dochodzący zza jego pleców, gdy Czarny Pan zaczął wokół niego krążyć.

Chwilę później Voldemort wyłonił się przed Izarem, taksując go wzrokiem, zanim znów zniknął za drzewem.

— Widzę, że przyjąłeś.

Przyjąłeś? Izar zakładał, że mówił o wyborze, jaki oferował mu tego wieczoru. Wyborze między wycofaniem się z tej… relacji z Voldemortem i zupełnym jej porzuceniem, a jej kontynuowaniem. Izar uśmiechnął się głupio, przechylając głowę i spoglądając na nagie gałęzie drzew.

— A ty wiedziałeś, zanim jeszcze dałeś mi możliwość wyboru, jaką podejmę decyzję – oskarżył go lekko.

— Byłbyś mną zawiedziony, gdybym _nie_ znał cię wystarczająco dobrze, aby przewidzieć twoją reakcję.

Głos brzmiał tak, jakby dochodził ze strony lewego ucha. Odwrócił się, wcale nie zaskoczony, gdy nie spostrzegł tam nigdzie Voldemorta.

— Tak czy inaczej, to wciąż był wybór, czyż nie? – wymruczał mężczyzna.

W ciągu kilku sekund jego lewa ręka znalazła się w uścisku i rękawica bez palców zwinnie zsunięta została z jego nadgarstka. Izar syknął, gotując się ze złości. Zwinął swoje nagie palce do rękawa, nie dając Czarnemu Panu przyjemności zobaczenia celtyckiego pierścienia na jego palcu. Mężczyzna wciąż ukrywał się w ciemnościach, gdy Izar się odwrócił. Z powodu wiszącej w powietrzu ciężkiej magii przesilenia zimowego nie mógł określić dokładnej lokalizacji Czarnego Pana.

— Te wybory, które mi dajesz nie wydają się prawdziwe, gdy trzymasz mnie na krótkiej smyczy swoich przyjemności. – Nienawidził tego. Ubierając dzisiaj swoją rękawicę bez palców, dawał sobie poczucie równości wobec Voldemorta. I teraz ono zniknęło.

Odetchnął głęboko, aby się uspokoić. Przynajmniej miał jeszcze wiedzę, że manipulował Mrocznym Znakiem. To właśnie ona dawała mu cierpliwość, której potrzebował, aby móc stać tutaj niczym spokojna dorosła osoba.  W przeciwnym wypadku musiałby tupnąć nogą i wysyczeć względem Czarnego Pana obelgi, a następnie ze złością odmaszerować.

— A jednak – mruknął Voldemort, wychodząc z cieni – wiedziałeś, jakie konsekwencje będzie miało przyjście na dzisiejszą uroczystość w szatach, które ci dałem. Wiedziałeś, że „smycz” wokół twojego gardła skróci się w momencie, gdy przyjmiesz _alea iacta est_. – Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i jego okrutnie przystojną twarz wykrzywił szyderczo zaniepokojony wyraz. – Chyba że, oczywiście, nie dodałeś dwa do dwóch…

— Oczywiście, że dodałem – zawrzał Izar. – Masz mnie za idiotę?

Z twarzy Voldemorta zniknęło szydercze zaniepokojenie, a w jego miejsce pojawił się chłodny uśmiech. Dobiegające z oddali krzyki mugoli nadawały jego twarzy znacznie bardziej mrożący krew w żyłach wyraz, niż powinny.

— Idiotę? – szepnął Voldemort. – Oczywiście, że nie. Ale myślę, że jesteś naiwny i nieświadomy tego, w co myślisz, że się ze mną pakujesz. – Mężczyzna urwał, przyglądając się Izarowi spod na wpół opuszczonych powiek. – Ale nie możesz zawrócić, już nie. Obawiam się, że jest na to zbyt późno.

Izar milczał. Być może _był_ naiwny, myśląc, że kontynuowanie tej relacji z Czarnym Panem będzie dla niego korzystne. Być może nie znał nawet zakresu okrucieństwa Voldemorta, ale tego właśnie chciał. Pomyślał, że być może odziedziczył jakąś część szaleństwa Blacków, bo _pragnął_ tego okrucieństwa, jakie miał do zaoferowania Czarny Pan; chciał je poznać i wykorzystać do własnych celów. Podejrzewał, że będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do przytłaczającej dominacji tego mężczyzny. Co nie znaczyło, że musiał przyjąć ją leżąc ulegle na brzuchu.

Voldemort zrobił boleśnie powolny krok do przodu. Wyciągnął długie palce i przesunął nimi po szczęce Izara.

— Wyglądasz przepysznie – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, prawie bezgłośnie. Zanim Izar mógłby odpowiedzieć na dotyk lub słowa, zimne palce opuściły jego szczękę i Voldemort odwrócił się na pięcie. – Zostań.

Mrugając, patrzył jak czarna postać znika całkowicie z jego pola widzenia. Izar bawił się przez chwilę myślą o odejściu, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Zamiast tego oparł się o pień drzewa i czekał na powrót Czarnego Pana.

Nie mogło minąć więcej niż kilka sekund, nim Voldemort znów się pojawił. Izar wyprostował się, mrugając, gdy spostrzegł trzymanego przez niego mugola. Nie miał nawet ochoty rozważać, jakim cudem udało mu się złapać go tak szybko. Zamiast tego przyglądał się, jak Czarny Pan rzuca barczystego mężczyznę u jego stóp, wyglądając na dziwnie z siebie zadowolonego.

Nie będąc w stanie się powstrzymać, Izar roześmiał się cicho. Voldemort pod każdym względem wyglądał jak pies upuszczający nagrodę u stóp swojego pana. Nie odważył się jednak wyrazić tej myśli na głos, zwłaszcza że dostrzegł kryjące się w oczach Voldemorta emocje. Mężczyzna był… wypełniony pożądaniem, a w jego szkarłatnych oczach tańczyły złowrogie cienie.

— Chcę zobaczyć, jak się nim bawisz – westchnął pożądliwie Voldemort. Czarny Pan uniósł wargę, odsłaniając białe zęby, które wręcz lśniły w słabym oświetleniu.

— Ja nie torturuję – odparł uparcie Izar. Lepiej było przyznać się do tego Czarnemu Panu teraz niż później. Mugol u jego stóp był magicznie związany, ale jego oczy ujawniły ulgę, jaką poczuł na słowa Izara.

Szkoda, że nie miał nic przeciwko zabijaniu.

Szkarłatne oczy błyszczały, gdy Czarny Pan zbliżył się do Izara.

— Czy to dlatego, że nie chcesz torturować, czy może dlatego, że nie wiesz jak? – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i przesunął leciutko palcami po szczęce Izara. Kiedy chłopiec spojrzał na niego groźnie, Voldemort uśmiechnął się. – Więc zrobisz to dla mnie.

— Jedno zaklęcie – zgodził się Izar. – Rzucę jedno zaklęcie, które go zabije, ale będzie mogło liczyć się również jako zaklęcie torturujące.

Voldemort spojrzał z góry na mugola. Izar był w stanie dostrzec, że sam chętnie by go potorturował. Mógł tylko _wyobrazić_ sobie, jak wyglądałyby tortury Czarnego Pana. Przez chwilę rozważał pozwolenie Voldemortowi, aby zabawił się tym mugolem, ale to on gonił za swoją nagrodą. Chciał zabić tego mugola _osobiście_.

— Co za szkoda – mruknął Voldemort. – Jeśli jednak sprawisz, że będzie warto, odsunę się na bok i dam ci wolną rękę. – Przeniósł się cicho za Izara, umieszczając usta blisko jego ucha. – Spraw, by to było bolesne. Spraw, aby _krzyczał_. – Język wysunął się i przesunął po jego szyi.

Izar nie potrafił powstrzymać swojego ciała od drżenia z przyjemności pod wpływem głosu mężczyzny. W Czarnym Panu było coś odurzającego, coś, co sprawiało, że Izar pragnął wszystkiego, co mógł od niego dostać. A czucie podekscytowanej i pobudzonej aury mężczyzny było przytłaczające.

Izar przykucnął przed mugolem, podnosząc z obrzydzeniem wargę.

— Jesteś tylko chłopcem… — szepnął mężczyzna.

Izar zacisnął szczękę, próbując zachować spokój. To było _najgorsze_ , co mógł w tej chwili powiedzieć… i do tego całkowicie błędne założenie. Izar zacmokał, wyciągając rękę, aby dotknąć twarzy mugola. Trzymał jego głowę, przesuwając różdżką wzdłuż jego twarzy.

— Desperacja jest czasem równie potężnym inspiratorem, co geniusz*** — zacytował cicho, patrząc w zdesperowane oczy mugola. Jego różdżka przycisnęła się do jego policzka, zanim cofnął się i wstał.

Stojący za nim Voldemort zacisnął swoje długie palce wokół jego szyi, niemal go dusząc.

— Zrób to – szepnął mu do ucha ochrypłym głosem.

— Jeszcze nie – mruknął do niego w odpowiedzi Izar, ignorując mocny uścisk na swojej szyi. Kiedy opuścił różdżkę do swojego boku, przyglądał się, jak przez oczy mugola przemyka nadzieja. Izar uśmiechnął się, nużąc w niej. Na to właśnie czekał. Chciał podnieść nieco na duchu tego mugola, zanim rzuci na niego swoją klątwę. Zawsze widział coś satysfakcjonującego w rozbijaniu czyichś nadziei.

Machając różdżką, magicznie rozerwał koszulę mężczyzny. Naga skóra mugola pokryła się gęsią skórką, gdy dotknęło jej zimne powietrze. Mężczyzna stęknął, przestraszony. Izar uśmiechnął się chłodno, po czym półmachnięciem uniósł różdżkę.

— _Interstringo statumen_.

Jako że Izar rozciął koszulę mężczyzny, był w stanie zobaczyć efekt swojego zaklęcia. Jego ofiara odchyliła szyję i wrzasnęła, gdy jej żebra rozciągnęły się i oderwały od mostka. Izar obserwował, jak unoszą się pod skórą, wyglądając, jakby w każdej chwili mogły ją przebić. I chwilę potem rzeczywiście to _zrobiły_. Żebra z łatwością przedarły się przez tkanki i mięśnie, a krew zaczęła plamić ciało mężczyzny oraz leżący pod nim śnieg.

Voldemort syknął z zadowoleniem, gdy rozpoznał klątwę. Jego ramię owinęło się wokół Izara, chwytając zaborczo jego biodro.

Izar ponownie machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że magiczne więzy przytrzymujące mugola zniknęły. Chciał zobaczyć, jak będzie się szamotał. Gdy był związany, nie było to takie zabawne.

Mugol wygiął się w łuk, a jego twarz stała się mokra od potu i łez. Jego krzyk ucichł do żałosnego skomlenia, gdy żebra znajdowały się już całkowicie poza klatką piersiową i wznosiły coraz wyżej. Cała ta scena przywiodła mu na myśl dużego, gotowanego indyka postawionego na świątecznym stole z hojnie zdjętym mięsem. Gdyby Izar przyjrzał się uważniej, dostrzegłby płuca i kawałek serca, jednak odwrócił wzrok, nieszczególnie mając ochotę na patrzenie na coś tak makabrycznego. Rzucił tę klątwę dla Czarnego Pana, nie siebie. Jemu samemu wystarczającą radość sprawiała sama świadomość cierpienia mugola.

Gdy tylko mugol pomyślał, że zaklęcie się już skończyło, żebra wygięły się po raz ostatni, po czym opadły z powrotem na klatkę piersiową. Przebiły płuca oraz serce, przypominając ostre szczęki zanurzające się w swojej ofierze. Mężczyzna krzyknął, zanim zakrztusił się napływającą mu do ust jego własną krwią.

Izar odwrócił się, czując lekkie mdłości.

Krew i wnętrzności natychmiast zostały usunięte na dalsze krańce jego umysłu, gdy chłodne wargi dotknęły jego ust. Voldemort wciąż ściskał mocno dłonią jego szyję. Gdyby chciał odsunąć się teraz od Czarnego Pana, nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić.

Ale kto powiedział, że _chciał_ się odsunąć?

Podczas gdy bolesne sapanie mugola zatrzymało się, Izar został pchnięty na drzewo i uniesiony z ziemi ponad Voldemorta przez jego wolną rękę. Jego nogi automatycznie owinęły się wokół pasa Czarnego Pana, gdy próbował zyskać nieco kontroli i równości w ich pozycji. Uścisk wokół jego szyi rozluźnił się i chwilę później chłodna dłoń władczo ujęła jego policzek. Pocałunek… był znacznie zgrabniejszy niż ten, który zainicjował wczoraj Izar. Nie… „zgrabny” nie było dobrym określeniem. Był palący, zaborczy i dominujący, ale również opanowany.

Izar odsunął się, oddychając nierówno. Próbując uspokoić zawroty głowy, oparł głowę o drzewo, patrząc na pochmurny wyraz twarzy Voldemorta. Czarny Pan nie był zdyszany jak Izar. Właściwie ani jeden _włos_ nie był nie na swoim miejscu, gdy spoglądał na niego drapieżnie.

Mrużąc oczy, Izar wyciągnął rękę i owinął palce wokół włosów Voldemorta, pociągając za nie. Szkarłatne oczy zalśniły z przyjemności i mężczyzna zrobił krok do przodu, sprawiając, że ich ciała zaczęły na siebie napierać. Gorący oddech połaskotał twarz Izara i chłopiec próbował powstrzymać się od drżenia. Był tak zamroczony i chory. Wysoka temperatura trawiąca jego ciało była równie gorąca, co podniecenie w żołądku. Zignorował chorobę, pragnąc poczuć wszystko, co Voldemort miał do zaoferowania.

Szarpiąc za włosy Riddle’a, Izar przycisnął do siebie ich wargi. Gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedział, że posuwa się z Voldemortem zbyt szybko. Inicjował coś niebezpiecznego. Był jednak zbyt oszołomiony, aby myśleć czysto. I zbyt wielką sprawiało mu to wszystko przyjemność.

Język Voldemorta przesunął się po dolnej wardze Izara, zanim wymusił drogę do jego ust i brutalnie upomniał się o każdy ich cal. To właśnie wtedy Izar poczuł twardy dowód podniecenia Voldemorta przyciskający się do jego własnej pachwiny. Oderwał swoje wargi od mężczyzny, nie mógł jednak uciec jego ustom, jako że te zaczęły ssać i gryźć jego szyję. Naciskająca na jego szaty erekcja była gruba i ciepła. Izar jęknął bez tchu, przestraszony i chętny.

— Nie wydawaj takich odgłosów, dziecko – skarcił go dziarsko Voldemort. Jego biodra naciskały na Izara, wywołując u młodszego czarodzieja zawroty głowy. – I tak wystarczająco trudno jest mi się kontrolować, gdy jesteś taki potulny.

— _Nie_ jestem potulny – syknął Izar, zaciskając palce niczym szpony na plecach Voldemorta. Zimne powietrze, którym się zaciągnął, rozjaśniło nieco jego umysł.

Odwrócił głowę, gdy Voldemort znów pochylił się ku niemu. Czarny Pan wydał z siebie groźny syk, po czym chwycił ostro jego brodę, obracając ją i naciskając zaborczo na jego usta. Zęby przebiły jego dolną wargę i Izar odchylił z bólu głowę. Jego palce odczepiły się od pleców Voldemorta i przesunęły po jego szyi, spoczywając na wychudzonych policzkach.

Śmiało je podrapał. Ich powierzchnia rozerwała się i szkarłatna ciecz poplamiła skórę pod jego paznokciami. Ugryzł znajdujący się w jego ustach język, pozbawiając Voldemorta tyle samo krwi, ile ten pozbawił jego.

Voldemort warknął.

— Przestań – szepnął Izar, przełykając metaliczny smak krwi. Pchnął dłońmi klatkę piersiową Voldemorta, wiedząc, że jeśli zaraz nie przerwą, Czarny Pan już się nie zatrzyma, pomimo iż wcześniej twierdził, że nie weźmie jeszcze Izara. – _Przestań_ – powtórzył stanowczo Izar, odwracając swoje ciało z dala od Czarnego Pana. – Nie jestem na to gotowy.

Voldemort, o dziwo, rozluźnił uścisk, jakim trzymał Izara i bez słowa kpiny upuścił go na ziemię. Zanim chłopiec mógłby w nią uderzyć, przytrzymał się drzewa. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, po czym wyprostował się i spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy. Płonęły zaciekle, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie. Oczy Voldemorta ujawniały powiązaną z magicznym stworzeniem zwierzęcą stronę jego natury, najprawdopodobniej tę, która chwilę wcześniej przyciskała Izara do drzewa.

Wargi Krukona drgnęły z wyższością, gdy zauważył pionowe przecięcia zdobiące policzki Voldemorta. _On_ oznaczył Czarnego Pana.

— Nie bądź taki uradowany, nie widziałeś jeszcze, jak sam wyglądasz – wycedził zadowolony z siebie Voldemort, którego włosy były całe potargane od uporczywego ciągnięcia przez Izara. Mężczyzna cofnął się, zwiększając odległość między nimi, aby ponownie zebrać swoje chłodne opanowanie.

Kolana trzęsły się pod Izarem, ale szaty zręcznie ukrywały to przed jego towarzyszem. Wziął głęboki oddech, zamykając oczy.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, moje dziecko.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy otwarły się gwałtownie. Nie był wcale zaskoczony, gdy spostrzegł, że został sam z ciałem mugola i porzuconą na śniegu rękawicą bez palców.

 

**~*~**

 

Opierał się o zimne okno pociągu, którego spokojne trzęsienie niemal ukołysało go do głębokiego snu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka trzymała go na jawie i w pełni świadomości, były wpatrzone w niego srebrne oczy.

Przerwa świąteczna minęła bardzo szybko i w Hogwarcie rozpoczynał się wiosenny semestr. Izar wracał do niego z nowym kufrem i garderobą. Regulus rozpieścił go bardzo w tegoroczne święta pod względem prezentów. Zbagatelizował, że to nic takiego i uparcie kontynuował zamawianie Izarowi uszytych na miarę szat, koszul i spodni. Nawet podarte mugolskie tenisówki Izara zostały zastąpione przez skórzane adidasy.

Jedynym prezentem, który Izar mimowolnie doceniał, był nowy pierścień na jego palcu. Na szczęście pierścień rodowy Blacków spoczywał na jego prawej dłoni i nie musiał być noszony na lewej ręce, na której nosił swoją ukrywającą celtycki pierścień pozbawioną palców rękawicę. Regulus wahał się, czy dać go Izarowi w te święta. Nie chciał wywierać na nim presji, aby zaakceptował ich więź, jednak chłopiec zapewnił go, że jego noszenie będzie dla niego dumą.

Izar zerknął na pierścień, ciesząc się jego widokiem. W końcu miał miejsce, do którego należał. Nie był już częścią świata mugoli. Mimowolnie porównywał ogromną wolność i dumę, jaką niósł ze sobą pierścień Blacków z ograniczającą i przytłaczającą naturą pierścienia celtyckiego.

— Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? – wycedził Izar, nie podnosząc wzroku na Draco.

Blondyn siedział obok niego w upartej ciszy. Od pierwszego dnia świąt nie zostały wypowiedziane między nimi żadne słowa. Izar był pewny, że to jego odrzucenie było powodem uciszenia zwykle bardzo rozmownego dziedzica Malfoyów. Nie miał względem tego, co zrobił czy powiedział żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Lepiej, by to on sprowadził Draco na ziemię, niż by zamiast niego zrobił to Voldemort.

— Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy zauważyłeś, że Greengrass cię unika – mruknął chłodno Draco. – A może byłeś zbyt zajęty podziwianiem tego pierścienia na twoim palcu?

Izar wydał z siebie westchnienie, w końcu odwracając się do chłopca.

— Malfoy, jeśli uważasz moją obecność za nudną, idź poszukać swoich przyjaciół i porozmawiaj z nimi o czekoladowych żabach i likworowych pałeczkach. Nie mam ochoty analizować unikania mnie przez Daphne ani mnie ono _nie obchodzi_. – Oparł się o siedzenie przedziałowe, zirytowany.

Kiedy wsiadał do ekspresu do Hogwartu, zauważył oschłą postawę, z jaką odnosiła się do niego Daphne. Posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wsiadła do przedziału z innymi Ślizgonami. Mający ochotę, by zostawiono go w spokoju Izar znalazł sobie własny przedział, nim dołączył do niego Draco.

Malfoy podniósł się, wchodząc w rolę chłodnego czarodzieja czystej krwi. Podszedł bliżej do Izara, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

— Odmówiłeś proponowanym przez jej ojca zaręczynom. Oczywiście, że jest wkurzona.

Izar zacisnął szczękę i powstrzymał się od zaciśnięcia oczu z rozdrażnieniem. Dlaczego im więcej czasu spędzał w towarzystwie Regulusa i Voldemorta, tym trudniej było mu tolerować obecność ludzi w jego wieku? Konieczność znoszenia innych uczniów sprawiała, że zaczynał uświadamiać sobie, iż wcześniejsze ukończenie edukacji rzeczywiście mogło mu wyjść na dobre.

— Draco, nie obchodzi mnie to – powtórzył Izar, po czym odwrócił się, aby znów spojrzeć za okno.

— I dobrze, nie ma powodów, abyś się tym zamartwiał – stwierdził z przekonaniem chłopiec, siadając obok niego. – Jestem pewien, że w końcu to przeboleje.

— Tak samo jak ty przebolejesz moją odmowę i przestaniesz udawać, że nic się nie stało? – odparł słodko Izar, rzucając chłopcu spojrzenie. – Znam cię. Tak się właśnie zachowujesz.

Twarz Draco pociemniała i chłopiec pochylił się bliżej Izara.

— A co chcesz, abym robił? Żałośnie się nad sobą rozczulał? – Brew blondyna poderwała się w górę. – Mam twoją uwagę. To jedyne, co się liczy. Na razie. – Draco odchylił się znowu na swoje miejsce, wznosząc do góry z godnością nos.

Izar nie przestawał wpatrywać się w Malfoya, który wolałby przymknąć oko na jego badawcze spojrzenie. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Draco nie zrobi niczego lekkomyślnego i głupiego. W przeszłości wydawał się mieć skłonność do robienia głupich rzeczy tylko po to, aby ściągnąć na siebie uwagę i aby dostać to, czego chciał. To byłoby bardzo dziecinne zachowanie, zwłaszcza gdy Draco nie wiedział, że konkuruje z Czarnym Panem. A Izar był pewien, że Riddle nie stałby biernie z boku, gdyby Draco po raz drugi wykonał jakiś krok.

Przykładając pierścień do swoich ust, wspomniał spoglądanie po uroczystości przesilenia zimowego na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego włosy były w absolutnym nieładzie, a usta zarówno zakrwawione, jak i opuchnięte. Widzenie siebie w takim stanie spowodowało, że po jego plecach przebiegł dreszczyk emocji. Z drugiej strony czuł się również zniesmaczony świadomością, że do tego stopnia ugiął się przed Czarnym Panem.

— Gotowy na drugie zadanie? – zapytał Draco.

Izar oderwał dłoń od swoich ust, wytrącając się z zamyślenia.

— Oczywiście – skomentował sucho, zanim obrócił się do okna. – To tylko pojedynek.

— Ale nie martwisz się, że ktoś rozpozna twój styl pojedynkowania się? Mam na myśli, a co jeśli jakiś auror lub pracownik Ministerstwa zobaczy cię jutro, a potem na polu bitwy stanie oko w oko ze śmierciożercą, który pojedynkuje się w taki sam sposób? _Masz_ charakterystyczny styl. – Draco uśmiechnął się okrutnie i wstał. – I wymyślone przez siebie zaklęcia. To dlatego wygrałeś pojedynek z ciocią Bellatriks. Jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś wyjawić wynalezionych przez siebie zaklęć tłumowi widzów, mam rację?

Izar zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się wycofującemu się z przedziału Draco.

— W co ty sobie pogrywasz, Malfoy?

Ślizgon westchnął lekko ramionami.

— Po prostu się martwię – szepnął. Jego ton sugerował jednak, że nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zmartwiony. Właściwie brzmiał na całkiem z siebie zadowolonego z powodu takiego pogrywania sobie z jego emocjami. – Powodzenia, Izarze. – W następnej chwili chłopiec opuścił jego przedział, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Izar wpatrywał się w oszronione szklane drzwi, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, co próbował osiągnąć Draco. Odchylił się do tyłu, chichocząc. Chłopiec próbował _bawić się jego umysłem_. To było dość zabawne. Draco starał się udowodnić, że jest wart jego zainteresowania. Na jego nieszczęście, chłopiec nie dorastał do pięt Czarnemu Panu. I Izar miał przeczucie, że jeśli zacznie odpowiadać na te gierki z Draco, chłopiec nie wyjdzie z tego zdrowy na umyśle.

Przez chwilę bawił się koncepcją dania Draco lekcji. Było to możliwe, ale na tę chwilę miał inne, bardziej palące tematy, które musiał przemyśleć.

Nawet jeśli Draco próbował tylko zajść Izarowi za skórę, poruszył ważną sprawę. Jego styl pojedynkowania się rzeczywiście _był_ charakterystyczny. W czasie jutrzejszego drugiego zadania będzie obserwowało go wiele osób. Czy rozpoznają go, gdy będzie stał po stronie śmierciożerców i ukrywał się za maską? Wiedział, że chciałby przez bardzo długi czas pozostać w Ministerstwie Niewymownym, ale jeśli wyjdzie na jaw, że wspiera Czarnego Pana, jego kariera runie w gruzach.

Zacisnął usta.

— _Izarze…_

Grafitowo-zielone oczy przesunęły się szybko w stronę drzwi, spoglądając na stojącą po ich drugiej stronie rozmazaną postać. Jego migrena nasiliła się, gdy wstał i przeszedł przez przedział. Szybko rozsunął drzwi na bok, sztywniejąc, gdy nikogo po ich drugiej stronie nie zobaczył. Poczuł tylko, jak w twarz uderza go podmuch zimnego powietrza, powodując, że jego plecy i kark pokryła gęsia skórka.

Dłonie Izara chwyciły mocno drzwi, a jego knykcie pobladły. Zatrzaskując je, opadł na kolana, drżąc od trawiącej jego ciało gorączki.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował pozbierać się z powrotem do kupy. I przez cały ten czas jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. W noc uroczystości przesilenia zimowego słyszał i widział dokładnie to samo. Wtedy myślał, że to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Jednak to, co się właśnie wydarzyło, sprawiło, że zaczynał zmieniać zdanie.

Gdy pieczenie na twarzy stało się niemal nie do zniesienia, wyjął różdżkę i rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie, aby zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Izar pochylił się bliżej wyczarowanego lusterka i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy ujrzał czerwone ślady na swoich policzkach.

Każdy był w kształcie odciśniętej dłoni.

 

**~*~**

 

Incydent z pociągu szybko przesunięty został w odległe części umysłu Izara, gdy tylko przybył on do Hogwartu, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy w dniu drugiego zadania stał ubrany w swoje szaty reprezentanta.

Przedstawiciele każdej ze szkół zostali wprowadzeni na boisko do quidditcha, tyle że dzisiaj zostało ono przemienione w coś zupełnie innego. Przypominało gigantyczne akwarium wypełnione mętną wodą, która osiągała głębokość, do której zrzucanie się z niezwykłych wysokości nie wyrządziłoby żadnej szkody. W centrum boiska, unosząc się nad wodą, stała szeroka, kamienna platforma. Wznosiła się wiele metrów w górę, zatrzymując na poziomie wzroku siedzących na trybunach widzów.

Kamienne podwyższenie było oczywiście polem do pojedynkowania się. Sądząc po aurze, jaką Izar był w stanie dostrzec wokół kamienia, wywnioskował, że był on czymś więcej niż tylko zwyczajną platformą, chociaż nie był w stanie powiedzieć, do czego dokładnie została użyta otaczająca go magia.

Izar opuścił wzrok na pływający dok, na którym stał wraz z innymi reprezentantami i sędziami. Unosił się tuż poza zasięgiem spokojnej wody i był niczym w porównaniu do dużej, kamiennej platformy. Izar wiedział, że dok będzie jednostką transportową, która przeniesie walczących na platformę.

Tłum na trybunach był większy niż na jakimkolwiek meczu quidditcha, który Izar miał _przyjemność_ widzieć na swoim pierwszym roku. Z miejsca, gdzie stał, nie za bardzo można było odróżnić od siebie twarze różnych ludzi, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko postawi nogę na podwyższeniu niektóre z nich będzie w stanie zobaczyć całkiem wyraźnie.

Z boku stało podobne do ekranu płótno. Było to dokładnie to samo urządzenie, jakiego sędziowie używali w czasie pierwszego zadania. Na ekranie wyświetlony był duży czasomierz, a także zdjęcia każdego z trzech reprezentantów, ułożone na podstawie wyników. Izar spojrzał kwaśno na swoją znajdującą się na samym dole podobiznę. Miał obecnie siedemdziesiąt punktów. Cyprien, będący na samej górze, posiadał ich osiemdziesiąt pięć, a zajmujący środkową pozycję Lukas – osiemdziesiąt.

Dumbledore rzucił na swoje gardło zaklęcie Sonorus.

— Witam, panie i panowie, na drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Pozwólcie, że zanim zaczniemy szybko wyjaśnię jego specyfikę i zasady.

Tłum uciszył się, spoglądając z góry na reprezentantów i sędziów.

Izar zerknął na znajdującego się za nim wysokiego polityka. Riddle stał spokojnie, zupełnie jakby nie zauważał, że podłoga pod jego stopami się rusza.

— Drugie zadanie polega na zwykłym pojedynkowaniu się. Z kilkoma utrudnieniami, oczywiście. – Dumbledore machnął ręką w stronę wznoszącej się nad nimi okrągłej platformy. Izar wyciągnął szyję, aby na nią spojrzeć. – Wraz z każdą minutą trwania pojedynku każdy z reprezentantów otrzyma po punkcie. Jeśli reprezentant zostanie zrzucony z platformy do wody, automatycznie przestaje zdobywać kolejne punkty i pojedynek dobiega końca.

Izar skrzywił się. Nieszczególnie bał się wysokości, po prostu nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty zostać zrzuconym z platformy do znajdującej się pod nią głębin. Ktoś jednak musiał z pluskiem do niej wpaść, aby pojedynek dobiegł końca.

— Jeśli zwycięzca zatrzyma różdżkę do końca pojedynku, zostanie nagrodzony czterema dodatkowymi punktami. Jeśli jednak zwycięzca w trakcie pojedynku utraci swoją różdżkę, zdobędzie jedynie dwa dodatkowe punkty. – Dumbledore urwał na chwilę, pozwalając wszystkim przyswoić zdobyte informacje.

A więc, według tego, co powiedział Dumbledore, najlepiej było rozbroić przeciwnika i wygrać z różdżką w ręku. Izar pomyślał, że jeśli reprezentant upuści różdżkę bądź zostanie rozbrojony, ale uda mu się pozostać na platformie, zanim jego przeciwnik jako pierwszy dotknie wody, należały mu się te dwa punkty.

— Istnieją sposoby, aby nadrobić stracone punkty – kontynuował Dumbledore, kierując te słowa głównie do trzech stojących wraz z nim na doku reprezentantów. – Jednak możecie to zrobić jedynie, jeśli pod koniec pojedynku wciąż stoicie na platformie bez swojej różdżki. Za każde trzydzieści sekund, jakie minie, reprezentant za pozostanie na platformie zostanie nagrodzony pięcioma dodatkowymi punktami.

Izar zmarszczył brwi. Musiał być jakiś haczyk, inaczej reprezentanci celowo próbowaliby pozbyć się swojej różdżki w trakcie pojedynku, aby zyskać potem więcej punktów. Pięć punktów za każde trzydzieści sekund na platformie?

— Brzmi prosto? – Dumbledore zachichotał, po czym machnął różdżką w stronę okrągłego podwyższenia.

Kamień wydał z siebie jęk i zaczął się poruszać. Okrągła platforma kołysała się na boki w całkiem przyzwoitym tempie. Wraz z biegiem czasu jednak, zaczęła przechylać się pod każdym kątem i opadać z dużej wysokości, zanim znów wystrzeliwała w górę. Izar poczuł, że ma nudności na samą myśl o próbowaniu złapania na niej równowagi bez różdżki.

Po chwili Dumbledore kontynuował:

— Platforma zacznie się ruszać również wtedy, jeśli minie pięć minut, a reprezentanci wciąż będą się ze sobą pojedynkować. W takim przypadku będą mieli do czynienia nie tylko ze swoim przeciwnikiem, ale również otoczeniem.

Stojący obok Izara Cyprien Beaumont przytaknął śmiało głową, zaciskając palce wokół różdżki. Lukas Steinar natomiast szeptał ze swoim ojcem zawzięcie na jakiś temat, zerkając na podwyższenie z ledwo ukrywanym strachem. Chłopiec miał lęk wysokości. Izar mógł to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać.

— Spodziewam się, że wygrasz to zadanie – rozkaz został wysyczany cicho do jego ucha. – Pod koniec pojedynków _będziesz_ zajmował pierwsze miejsce.

Oko Izara drgnęło na ten rozkaz. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w zaczarowane na brązowo oczy mężczyzny ukryte za fałszywymi okularami. Riddle wyglądał na śmiertelnie poważnego i nieczułego. W wyrazie jego twarzy nie widać było żadnej otuchy, jedynie chłodny rozkaz, który wykrzywił jego wargi.

— Nie mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć? – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

Riddle uniósł brwi.

— Powinieneś wygrać każde zadanie, Izarze. A teraz jest to już po prostu _konieczne_ , zwłaszcza po wynikach pierwszego.

Izar gwałtownie odwrócił się ramieniem do mężczyzny, czując, jak coś ściska mu się w klatce piersiowej. Czarny Pan znowu coś ukrywał. Zawsze, gdy sprawy dotyczyły Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Voldemort stawał się małomówny i chodził wokół Izara na paluszkach. Istniał jakiś powód, dla którego koniecznie musiał wygrać to zadanie. Zatrucie w czasie pierwszego, atak na Daphne i wszystko inne nie było niczym, czego Czarny Pan by się nie spodziewał. _Wiedział_ , co było grane, a jednak zachowywał milczenie.

Spoglądając w przeszłość, Izar był wdzięczny, że udał się do Syriusza z prośbą o pomoc w nauce pojedynkowania się. W przeciwnym wypadku to zadanie byłoby dla niego praktycznie niemożliwe.

— Rozpoczną reprezentanci zajmujący pierwsze i trzecie miejsce – stwierdził wesoło Dumbledore, po czym zakończył zaklęcie Sonorus. – Życzę wam wszystkim powodzenia. – Niebieskie oczy zamigotały, gdy poklepał wszystkich trzech reprezentantów po ramionach i poprowadził dok w stronę trybun.

Izar patrzył z goryczą, jak opuszczają go sędziowie i Lukas. Unikał wzroku Riddle’a, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle uważał go za atrakcyjnego. W momentach takich jak ten miał ochotę wydrapać mu oczy.

Nagle dok drgnął i zaczął wznosić się ponownie ku kamiennemu podwyższeniu na środku boiska. Izar odzyskał równowagę i obserwował, jak coraz bardziej zbliżają się do trybun i okrągłej platformy pojedynkowej. Zarówno Cyprien, jak I Izar wznosili się coraz wyżej i Krukon starał się nie patrzeć w dół.

Wydawało się, że zdecydowanie zbyt szybko dok zatrzymał się przy kamiennym polu do pojedynkowania się. Rudowłosy reprezentant i Izar wymienili spojrzenia, obaj niechętni do wstąpienia na platformę.

Izar uniósł wyżej brodę i wyszedł z doku. Kamień pod jego stopami był wytrzymały, zupełnie jakby został pewnie utwierdzony w twardym podłożu. Gdyby na własne oczy nie widział ustawień platformy, nigdy nie odgadłby, że została zawieszona ponad mętną wodą bez żadnych umocnień, trzymana wyłącznie za pomocą magii. Wzruszając na samego siebie ramionami, spojrzał w dół, poza granicę platformy, w głębie wody. To byłby długi upadek. Jego żołądek zacisnął się na samą myśl o spadaniu w tłoczącą się poniżej wodę.

Jeśli wygra pojedynki, jak oczekuje od niego Riddle, nie będzie _musiał_ spadać.

Cyprien podążył za Izarem, kierując się do przeciwnego końca pola. Dok, który przetransportował ich na pole pojedynkowe oddalił się już od nich, wracając do otaczającej ich wody. Izar odmówił przyglądaniu się jego opadaniu.

Zamiast tego zaczął przypatrywać się ryczącemu tłumowi. Ponieważ sekcja dla nauczycieli znajdowała się bezpośrednio po jego prawej stronie, wyraźnie widział na niej Regulusa. Jego ojciec siedział blisko Severusa Snape’a i Syriusza Blacka wraz z resztą dorosłych. Skinął Izarowi głową, posyłając mu dodający otuchy uśmiech. Jego oczy nonszalancko przesunęły się nieco na prawo, po czym znów szybko spoczęły na Izarze.

Marszcząc brwi, Izar odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, co przyciągnęło uwagę jego ojca.

— Pokłońcie się przed swoim przeciwnikiem – rozbrzmiał z dołu głos Dumbledore’a.

Na trybunach siedzieli Lily i James Potterowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * oryg. „Yule log” — duża kłoda, która według bożonarodzeniowej tradycji w krajach anglosaskich jest stawiana i podpalana w kominku. Natomiast samo „bierwiono” to po prostu duży kawałek drewna przeznaczony na opał.  
> ** Dziki Łów — występujące w europejskiej mitologii ludowej — zwłaszcza germańskiej — łowy, w których udział bierze zgraja widmowych upiorów-myśliwych pędzących nocą po niebie. Ich ujrzenie zwiastowało nadejście jakiejś katastrofy, na przykład wojny bądź śmierci. W niektórych wersjach legendy powiązane są ze świętem przesilenia zimowego.  
> *** Słowa są cytatem z wydanego w 1880 roku przez Benjamina Disraeli „Endymion”.


	28. Część I Rozdział 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betunek bardzo dziękuję **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy**

Ostatnim razem widział Lily Potter w Departamencie Tajemnic, obok Zasłony.

Wyglądała mniej więcej tak, jak ją zapamiętał – chociaż najwyraźniej umyła dzisiaj włosy, a skóra na jej policzkach zyskała odrobinę więcej koloru. Poza tym jej twarz miała zdrowy odcień, a intensywne, czerwone włosy zostały spięte na karku. Wciąż była słaba i udręczona, co widać było szczególnie w jej oczach, które ujawniały dręczące ją wewnętrzne demony. Nie miała na sobie zwykle noszonych przez nią ciężkich, czarnych szat. Zamiast tego jej ubranie było koloru kości słoniowej z karmazynowymi dodatkami.

Izar myślałby, że będzie wspierała się o Jamesa Pottera, szukając w nim oparcia i pocieszenia. Siedziała jednak na ławce wyprostowana, sprawiając wrażenie pewnej siebie, trzymając ręce starannie złożone na kolanach. Spoglądając na nią w świetle dziennym, Izar pomyślał, że jest w stanie ujrzeć w niej kobietę, w której zakochał się jego ojciec. Pomimo że znajdowała się w objęciach Dumbledore’a, wiedział, że Lily Potter nie była kobietą, którą można lekceważyć. Pod swoją Gryfońską zbroją ukrywała wiele cech Ślizgona.

Szybko zerkając na Jamesa Pottera, Izar spostrzegł burzę potarganych, czarnych włosów i okulary. Na szczęście nie miał dzisiaj na sobie szat aurora. Zamiast nich zdecydował się włożyć prostą koszulę i parę spodni, które podkreślały jego wysoką i bardzo szczupłą sylwetkę.

Unikając ich spojrzeń, Izar spróbował skupić się na pojedynku i odłożyć na bok rozpalającą się w nim wściekłość.

Ukłonił się sztywno przed Cyprienem, po czym zwyczajowo skierował na swój koniec platformy. Przewracając różdżką pomiędzy wilgotnymi palcami, Izar odwrócił się z wdziękiem, wznosząc ją nad głowę w postawie pojedynkowej.

Nie rozumiał emocji, jakie nim targały. Najlepiej byłoby odsunąć je od siebie i ich nie analizować, a już zwłaszcza teraz, w takiej sytuacji, jednak było to niemożliwe. W jego umyśle panowało absolutne zamieszanie stworzone ze wściekłości i niepewności. Był zdenerwowany, bo nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lily i James mieli czelność pokazać się w trakcie drugiego zadania. Jego żołądek ściskał się również z wątpliwości, bo po prostu nie sądził, by był wystarczająco przygotowany na stawienie czoła temu zadaniu.

— Trzy – rozbrzmiał głos Dumbledore’a z drugiego rzędu znajdujących się pod nimi trybun.

Tłum ryknął.

— Dwa – odliczał dalej dyrektor.

Palce Izara były mokre od potu. Oblizał wargi, nienawidząc się za odczuwanie tak wielkiego niepokoju. Rok temu tak głupie emocje jak lęk nie znajdowały się w ogóle w jego słowniku, nie mówiąc już o rozpraszaniu go w trakcie tak ważnego zadania.

— Jeden.

Cyprien był ofensywnym przeciwnikiem. Rudy reprezentant Beauxbatons nie marnował czasu na rzucanie zaklęcia rozbrajającego. A Izar stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię, obserwując, jak w jego stronę kieruje się mająca zamiar zwalić go z nóg kolorowa magia.

Izar odwrócił się z sercem w gardle, unikając czaru, który o cale minął jego ramię. Zobaczył, jak wielki czasomierz znajdujący się na podobnym do ekranu płótnie ponad głową Cypriena zaczyna odliczanie.

 _Skup się na pojedynku… idioto_ – skarcił się surowo. Czuł się, jakby wcale go tu nie było. Przez jego głowę przelatywało zbyt wiele myśli. Co powiedział Syriusz? Co jego wuj mówił mu w czasie lekcji, że pomoże mu przestać _myśleć_ i rozpocząć rzucanie zaklęć? Izar znowu zamarł, po czym zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy pierwszoroczniak z różdżką w ręku.

Machnął nią, rzucając przed siebie niewerbalne zaklęcie rozbrajające. Poleciało w kierunku Cypriena, mijając go o dobrą stopę. Jego czar pomknął w stronę zajętych przez widzów trybun, ale uderzyło w solidną tarczę, nim mogłoby ugodzić jakiegokolwiek ucznia bądź dorosłego.

Desperacja ścisnęła jego żołądek, gdy został uderzony w ramię przez zaklęcie, którego nie spostrzegł. Różdżka wyleciała mu z dłoni do kłębiącej się poniżej wody. Izar przełknął ślinę, spoglądając w rozbawione oczy swojego przeciwnika. Rudzielec zawahał się krótko, po czym machnął w jego stronę różdżką. Podmuch wiatru owinął się wokół Izara i popchnął do tyłu, tyle że chłopiec nie uderzył w kamienne podwyższenie, a zaczął z niego spadać.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu i wydał z siebie okrzyk frustracji, opadając w stronę wody. Widzowie na trybunach zachowywali się równie głośno, gdy spostrzegli, że toczący się przed nimi pojedynek dobiegł końca.

Upadek był krótszy niż się spodziewał i po chwili otoczyła go zimna woda. Zanim jego głowa zniknęła pod jej powierzchnią, ujrzał widniejący na ekranie czasomierz. Trzydzieści pięć sekund. Sędziowie prawdopodobnie zaokrąglą to do jednej minuty.

Kiedy jego ciało zanurzyło się pod wodą, zastanawiał się, czy dostanie chociaż jeden _pieprzony_ punkt. Niestety Cyprien uzyska cztery punkty więcej za rozbrojenie go.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że był początek stycznia, spodziewał się, że woda będzie chłodna. Jej zimno przeszyło go do kości i Izar pozwolił swojemu ciału opaść głębiej. Nawet nie próbował wydostać się na powierzchnię, wstrzymując oddech. Było coś niesamowicie spokojnego w takim odcięciu od dźwięków i obrazów z istniejącego ponad nim świata. Podejrzewał, że śmierć niosłaby ze sobą podobne uczucie do tego, jakiego teraz doświadczał; spokojne zapomnienie, wieczny spokój i sen.

Ponury uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, gdy zaczęło brakować mu tlenu. Samobójstwo nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy i miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy, aby rozważać jego popełnienie. Nie mógł jednak zaprzeczać pokusie porzucenia tego wszystkiego na rzecz wiecznego snu.

Ujrzał, jak powyżej niego, na powierzchni wody, zatrzymuje się dok. W wodę zanurkowały dwie postaci, podpływając do niego z unoszącymi się za nimi czerwonymi szatami. Ujrzawszy je, Izar wywnioskował, że muszą być uzdrowicielami sprowadzonymi na Turniej.

Podejrzewał, że użalał się nad sobą już wystarczająco długo. Odrzucając od siebie mroczne, samobójcze myśli, Izar zaczął machać nogami. Jego ciało przebijało się przez wodę, gdy płynął w stronę powierzchni. Strząsnął z siebie uścisk jednego z uzdrowicieli, który wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić go za ramię i wypłynął samodzielnie.

Gdy złamał powierzchnie wody, jego uszy zaatakowały głośne krzyki tłumu. Nie próbował nawet połapać się, na kogo lub z jakiego powodu krzyczą. Zamiast tego chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń trzeciego uzdrowiciela, który siedział na pływającym doku. Ubrany w karmazynowe szaty czarodziej wciągnął go na pokład, natychmiast osuszając zaklęciem jego przemoczone szaty. Gdy tylko był już suchy, ktoś podał mu ciężki, ciepły szlafrok. Izar włożył go na siebie, zauważając rzucone na niego zaklęcie ocieplające.

Usiadł na doku, naciągając kaptur na twarz, gdy ten zaczął się poruszać.

— Twoja różdżka, panie Harrison – mruknął ktoś blisko jego ucha.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy odwróciły się, spoglądając na uzdrowiciela, który ściskał w dłoni wspomniany przedmiot.

— Mam na nazwisko Black – poprawił go chłodno Izar, chwytając swoją różdżkę. – Dzięki – wymamrotał. Nie za bardzo wiedział, jak czuł się z noszeniem nazwiska Blacków po tak żałosnym pojedynku.

Był pewien, że Regulus był zbulwersowany. Syriusz też. Jego wuj spędził naprawdę sporo czasu, ucząc go strategii pojedynkowej. I Izar nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, co myślał Czarny Pan.

Gdy dok podpłynął w stronę trybun, zaprowadzono go do loży Hogwartu. Byli w nim tylko Dumbledore i Riddle. Pomiędzy każdym pojedynkiem odbywała się pięciominutowa przerwa i Izar był po prostu szczęśliwy, że miał przy sobie dyrektora działającego jako bufor między nim a Czarnym Panem.

Uzdrowiciele zostawili go w spokoju i Izar spokojnie przeszedł na drugi koniec loży. Riddle stał sztywno na jego przeciwległym końcu wraz z Dumbledore’em, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Izarem. Złożone na klatce piersiowej ręce podkreślały jego oziębłą opinię o stoczonym przez Krukona pojedynku. Dumbledore natomiast posłał mu miły uśmiech, chociaż Izar zignorował go, siadając na trybunach.

Z goryczą spojrzał na punktację. Cyprien miał dziewięćdziesiąt punktów, Lukas wciąż osiemdziesiąt, a on sam marne siedemdziesiąt jeden. Niemożliwym było, by wygrał drugie zadanie.

Kątem oka zerknął na Czarnego Pana. Polityk stał spokojnie na skraju trybun ich loży, patrząc na podwyższenie. Loża Hogwartu usytuowana była tuż za nim. W czasie pojedynku Izar stał do niej plecami i dziękował za takie małe cudy. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu twarzy Czarnego Pana, gdy spadał. Z pewnością był równie chłodny, co woda.

Cyprien był właśnie zdejmowany z kamiennego podwyższenia i zabierany do loży Beauxbatons.

— Nastąpi pięciominutowa przerwa – odezwał się nagle Dumbledore z różdżką przy gardle. Jego głos rozniósł się po całym boisku. – Następni będą pojedynkowali się Lukas Steinar z Durmstrangu i Cyprien Beaumont z Beauxbatons.

Izar opatulił się mocniej swoim płaszczem, czując, że od tyłu zbliża się do niego czyjaś aura. Była podobna do Regulusa, ale Izar wiedział, że różniła się nieco od tej posiadanej przez jego ojca.

— Trudno, dzieciaku. – Syriusz poklepał go po plecach, po czym usiadł obok niego.

Zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Riddle odwrócili się, gdy usłyszeli nowy głos. Polityk uniósł wargę, nim odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę trybun. Dyrektor, z drugiej strony, uniósł brwi znad swoich okularów.

— Syriuszu, obawiam się, że w tej loży przebywać może jedynie reprezentant i sędziowie z Hogwartu.

Zanim Izar mógłby z zapałem obronić Syriusza, z nieznanych mu powodów jego wuj go przed tym ubiegł. Przerzucił rękę wokół jego ramion i zachichotał pogodnie.

— Nic nie może rozdzielić Mistrza i jego ucznia, Albusie. Wierzę, że potrzebuje nieco otuchy. Chcesz, aby Hogwart wygrał, nie? – Syriusz odpowiedział Dumbledore’owi równie sceptycznym spojrzeniem, jakie sam od niego otrzymał.

Wargi dyrektora drgnęły, po czym przymknął oko na dwójkę Blacków.

Izar spojrzał groźnie na Syriusza.

— Nie ma nic do powiedzenia – mruknął. – To był żałosny pokaz sztuki pojedynkowania.

Brwi Syriusza uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.

— Och, był – zgodził się mężczyzna. – Nie będę temu zaprzeczał. „Żałosny pokaz” to właściwie zbyt lekko powiedziane, biorąc pod uwagę, co to tak właściwie było lub… do czego oglądania zmuszałem się poprzez uchylone palce. – Syriusz wysłał swojemu siostrzeńcowi bezlitosny uśmieszek, jego kozia bródka zgniotła się ze zmarszczkami wokół jego ust.

Izar odwrócił się od Syriusza, kipiąc ze złości.

— Więc po co tu przyszedłeś? – zapytał, zirytowany. – Widzę, że twoja _otucha_ płynie prosto z serca, naprawdę, wręcz dosłownie czuję promieniujące od ciebie wsparcie – powiedział sucho. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że to było pocieszające? Izar i tak był już na siebie niesłychanie wściekły. W słowach jego wuja była sama prawda, musiał to przyznać, i nie potrzebował Syriusza, który ględziłby mu nad głową o czymś, względem czego i tak sam już czynił sobie okropne wyrzuty.

Syriusz westchnął, a na jego ustach zadrgał uśmieszek.

— Zmusiłem Regulusa, aby został, bo chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności. – Na te słowa ciemnoszare oczy Syriusza przesunęły się z niesmakiem po Dumbledorze i Riddle’u. Dwójka potężnych czarodziejów sprawiała wrażenie niezainteresowanych ich rozmową, ale nawet Syriusz wiedział, że ich słuchali. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Izara, stukając palcami w jego skroń.

— Zbyt wiele myślałeś, co?

Izar wzruszył chłodno ramionami.

— Podejrzewam, że powróciłem do starych nawyków. Nie potrafiłem się skupić.

Syriusz skinął głową, jak gdyby wiedział o tym, zanim ten pojedynek w ogóle się rozpoczął.

— Zostałeś rozproszony – kontynuował miękko mężczyzna. – Regulus wykazał się idiotyzmem, wskazując ci obecność Jamesa i Lily. Nie zrobił tego celowo, ale spostrzegłeś, jak zerknął na Potterów i nie mogłeś się z tego otrząsnąć. Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, Izarze. Bądźmy po prostu wdzięczni, że nie wydarzyło się podczas prawdziwej bitwy.

Izar milczał, zaciskając szczękę, gdy wpatrywał się we wznoszące się przed nim podwyższenie.

— Uważam, że łatwo się skoncentrować na małych rzeczach dotyczących mojego przeciwnika w czasie pojedynku, aby utrzymać swój umysł skupiony i odsunąć tym samym od siebie wszelkie inne myśli i emocje. Obecność Potterów nie powinna wpłynąć na twój pojedynek. Nie stali z tobą na platformie, czyż nie? – Syriusz nie czekał, aż Izar odpowie. – Będziesz martwił się nimi po zawodach. W międzyczasie skup się na reprezentancie Durmstrangu, wyłap jego wady i słabości. I zawsze bądź świadom swojego otoczenia.

Krukon skinął lekko głową. Syriusz miał rację. Był czas i miejsce na wszystko, a Lily i James Potterowie _nie_ mogli zaprzątać jego myśli w czasie pojedynku.

Syriusz położył dłoń na kolanie Izara, ściskając je.

— Masz wszystkie potrzebne umiejętności i kreatywność, Izarze. Po prostu musisz oczyścić swój umysł i je wykorzystać.

— Masz rację – przyznał cicho chłopiec. – Powinienem umieć się skupić. Byłem zbity z tropu i pozwoliłem, aby wpłynęły na mnie siły zewnętrzne. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Syriusza. – Ale to i tak nie ma już znaczenia. Nie wygram tego zadania.

Syriusz skrzywił się szyderczo.

— Widzę, że prawdziwy z ciebie optymista.

Izar potrząsnął głową na trzęsącą się ze śmiechu postać swojego wuja i skierował wzrok na platformę pojedynkową. Cyprien i Lukas właśnie zbliżali się do jej krawędzi.

Dumbledore uniósł różdżkę do gardła, powtarzając te same instrukcje, które wcześniej dostał Izar. Minęły trzy sekundy i chłopcy zaczęli się pojedynkować. Obaj byli szybcy i wyglądali na profesjonalistów. Izar podejrzewał, że skoro wybrała ich Czara Ognia, muszą być dobrzy w wielu rzeczach. Był po prostu zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył, jak szybko się poruszają.

Spostrzegł, że Lukas starał się trzymać z dala od krawędzi platformy. Raz po raz zerkał z ukosa przez ramię, aby upewnić się, że za bardzo się do niej nie zbliżył. Zawsze trzymał się od niej na przynajmniej pięć stóp i napierał mocno do przodu.

Cyprien wydawał się nie zauważać dyskomfortu Lukasa związanego z wysokością. Zamiast tego miał problemy z bronieniem się przed jego atakami. Reprezentant Durmstrangu pojedynkował się z arogancją, ale miał ku temu powody. Przypominał Bellatriks, tyle że nie posiadał jej sadystycznego szaleństwa. Był _dobry_ i zmuszał Cypriena, aby porzucił swój ofensywny styl walki i zaczął się bronić.

Minęły dwie minuty. Obaj chłopcy oblani byli potem, ale żaden z nich nie wykazywał jakichkolwiek oznak, że zamierza zwolnić. Izar poczuł, jak jego żołądek zaciska się w oczekiwaniu. Był gotów na kolejny pojedynek. I miał nadzieję, że tym razem potrwa on dłużej niż trzydzieści pięć sekund. A jeśli chodzi o znajdujących się na trybunach aurorów i czarodziejów z brygady uderzeniowej, którzy mogliby rozpoznać jego styl pojedynkowania – będzie martwił się o to, gdy nadejdzie pora. Kto wie? Istniała możliwość, że nie będą nawet porównywać stylu jakiegoś tam śmierciożercy z reprezentantem Izarem Harrisonem.

Cyprien został uderzony zaklęciem Zwieracza Nóg. Rudzielec krzyknął, gdy ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę, została wykręcona do tyłu. Tłum ryknął, wiedząc, że nadchodzi koniec.

Lukas nie okazał reprezentantowi Beauxbatons żadnej litości. Z okrutnym uśmieszkiem na ustach zdmuchnął go z podwyższenia.

Wiwaty były ogłuszające. Izar nie patrzył na świętującego na platformie zwycięstwo Lukasa; zamiast tego zerknął na Riddle’a, który kiwnął głową. Było to zadowolone skinięcie, prawie jakby był pod wrażeniem. Coś ciemnego zacisnęło się w brzuchu Izara, gdy mężczyzna nie przestawał tego robić.

— Całkiem nieźle się pojedynkuje – wypowiedział na głos swoją opinię Riddle.

Izar gotował się z gniewu, nienawidząc się za odczuwaną zazdrość.

Gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu wiedział, że Riddle odstawił to przedstawienie specjalnie dla niego. Czarny Pan chciał go wkurzyć i mocniej przycisnąć.

Co za _okrutny_ drań…

Po raz drugi w ciągu tej godziny Izar odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na ekran. Wciąż prowadził Cyprien, z dziewięćdziesięcioma trzema punktami, ale reprezentant Beauxbatons zakończył już również drugie zadanie. Lukas miał po pojedynku solidne osiemdziesiąt siedem punktów.

Izar odchylił się do tyłu, a jego umysł wykonywał szybkie obliczenia. Będzie musiał uzyskać przynajmniej dwadzieścia dwa punkty, aby zrównać się z Cyprienem.

— Pięć minut przerwy przed naszym ostatnim pojedynkiem pomiędzy Izarem Harrisonem z Hogwartu i Lukasem Steinarem z Durmstrangu – rozbrzmiał głos Dumbledore’a. Dyrektor opuścił różdżkę, przerywając zaklęcie Sonorus.

Izar zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co musiałby zrobić, aby ludzie zaczęli zwracać się do niego Izar Black. Podejrzewał, że konieczne byłoby publiczne ogłoszenie akceptacji swojego nazwiska. Nie wiedział, czy był gotów na taki duży krok, ale skoro jego kochana _mamusia_ postanowiła ustawić się publicznie, podejrzewał, że będzie musiał dostosować się do szybkiej relacji, jaką dzielił ze swoim ojcem.

Syriusz dotknął prawej ręki Izara, podziwiając spoczywający na jej palcu rodowy pierścień Blacków.

— Pamiętam, gdy go miałem – zamyślił się spokojnie. – W dniu, gdy uciekłem, rzuciłem go w twarz mojej matce. – Ciemne, grafitowe oczy uniosły się na Izara. – Przez dobry tydzień miała od niego ślad na czole. Nawet magia nie była w stanie pozbyć się guza na jej głowie. Regulus powiedział mi, że wypaliła dziurę w moim imieniu na drzewie genealogicznym Blacków chwilę po tym, jak pojawił się ten obrzęk.

Wargi Izara drgnęły.

— Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić… – wycedził. Nie znał zbyt dobrze historii swojej rodziny, ale Regulus zapewniał go, że w czasie lata wszystko mu o niej opowie. Nie mógł się tego doczekać.

— Izarze – czyjś głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Nie musiał podnosić wzroku, aby wiedzieć, że Riddle wznosi się nad jego siedzącą postacią.

— Pozwól, że odprowadzę cię do doku.

Uprzejmy i przekonujący ton rozbrzmiał w jego uszach rozkazem. Spojrzał na ukrywającego się za maskami Czarnego Pana i lekko potrząsnął głową.

— Wybacz, podsekretarzu Riddle, ale myślę, że sam się odprowadzę. – Pozwolił, by do Czarnego Pana dotarło, że właśnie został zlekceważony. Po czym, uśmiechając się słodko, dodał: — Ale dziękuję za taką hojną propozycję.

Było coś porywającego w lekceważeniu Czarnego Pana, gdy ten nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Izar wiedział, że zrobienie tego było błędem, zwłaszcza że był świadom, iż popełniali go również inni śmierciożercy, kiedy deprecjonowali publicznie Riddle’a, ale to było po prostu takie _zabawne_.

Fałszywy uśmiech Riddle’a stał się szerszy, chociaż zabarwiony drobinkami chłodu.

Izar wstał, szybko opuszczając lożę Hogwartu, nim Riddle mógłby wyrzucić z siebie jakąś zniewagę. Syriusz deptał mu po piętach, chichocząc lekko. Słysząc swojego wuja, Izar zawsze zastanawiał się, ile ten wie. Czy był świadomy, że Riddle jest w tak naprawdę w sekrecie przebranym Czarnym Panem? Izar wiedział, że zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Lily byli świadomi tego, jaki naprawdę jest podsekretarz. W końcu mieli swoje podejrzenia na temat „horkruksów” i być może przeszłości Riddle’a. Ale jak wiele wiedział Zakon Dumbledore’a? Kto do niego należał? Severus Snape by wiedział, był w końcu jego członkiem i podwójnym szpiegiem.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, odsunął myśli w dalsze zakamarki swojego umysłu. Jego rozważania musiały poczekać, aż pojedynek się _zakończy_.

Zszedł po schodach i stanął na krawędzi skalnej półki ładunkowej, przy której cumował dok. Lukas powracał ze swojego szybkiego odpoczynku w loży Durmstrangu ze swoim ojcem, Bjørnem Steinarem, depczącym mu po piętach.

— Powodzenia, młody. – Syriusz klepnął go ponownie po ramieniu.

Izar zaczerpnął siłę z oferowanego mu przez Syriusza wparcia. Jakimś cudem, pomimo iż jego wuj czasem miewał naprawdę przedziwne wahania nastroju, Izar czuł się komfortowo w jego towarzystwie. Nie czuł potrzeby udowadniania niczego przed Syriuszem. Jego oczekiwania zawsze były niewielkie.

— Niezły płaszcz – ogłosił swoje przybycie Lukas z aroganckim wzruszeniem ramionami. – Rozdaję je uzdrowiciele po tym, jak wypadasz poza platformę, mam rację? – Jego norweski akcent był dzisiaj bardzo wyraźny lub może to po prostu Izar długo już trzymał się z daleka od swojego konkurenta. – Szkoda, że żadnego nie dostanę.

Izar uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Nie martw się, Steinar, mają jeden zarezerwowany specjalnie dla ciebie, jestem pewien, że za kilka minut trafi w twoje ręce.

Zimne niebieskie oczy zwęziły się w szparki, przyglądając uważnie Izarowi.

— Nie masz przeciwko mnie _żadnych_ szans.

Obracając się plecami do swojego rywala, Izar skinął ostro Syriuszowi głową.

— Dzięki, Syriuszu. – Poklepał biceps swojego wuja, po czym ruszył do pływającego doku. Rozpiął nasączony ocieplającymi zaklęciami płaszcz i rzucił go swojemu krewniakowi. Mężczyzna opuścił wzrok na ciepły materiał, który znalazł się w jego ramionach, po czym wykrzywił się figlarnie do Izara.

— I to dostaję w ramach _podziękowania_? Miałem nadzieję na coś bardziej…

Izar uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, gdy dok z nim i Lukasem na pokładzie ruszył do góry. Słowa Syriusza zostały zagłuszone przez głośne okrzyki dochodzące z trybun. Najgłośniej zachowywali się uczniowie Durmstrangu, wierząc, że łatwa wygrana była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Kibice Hogwartu byli cichsi, przerażeni ostatnim wystąpieniem Izara przeciwko Cyprienowi. Krukon nie mógł ich za to winić. Jego pierwszy pojedynek był śmieszny.

Młodszy reprezentant jako pierwszy wyszedł z ruszającego się doku i wstąpił na okrągłą platformę. Udawał, że nie zauważył drżących nóg Lukasa, gdy ten wyskakiwał z pokładu na stabilny obszar pola pojedynkowego. Wyglądało na to, że pomimo niedawnej wygranej strach Norwega przed wysokością jeszcze nie zniknął.

Usta Izara wykrzywiły się w okrutnym uśmieszku. Nie było nic lepszego, niż bawienie się słabościami wroga.

Pozostał na środku platformy, czekając aż pięć minut dobiegnie końca. Przesunął palcami po swoich niebiesko-brązowych szatach reprezentanta, pragnąc się czymś zająć. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby jego wzrok powędrował w miejsce, gdzie siedzieli James i Lily Potterowie.

Niestety przyłapał się na tym, że i tak tam zerkał. Dwójka Potterów pogrążona była w cichej dyskusji. To Lily mówiła do swojego męża, a Potter przytakiwał jej z powagą. Izar spostrzegł, ze James ma dość okrągłe rysy twarzy, a nie ostre jak u większości czystokrwistych rodzin. Miał ciemne cienie pod oczami, ale, jakby wynagradzając te sprawiające wrażenie pokonanych cienie, determinacja i upór zaciskały jego usta w cienką linię. James Potter uniósł wzrok na Izara, napotykając jego spojrzenie, zanim młodszy chłopiec odwrócił się od niego.

Poszukał wśród tłumu Regulusa, spostrzegając swojego ojca na miejscu obok milczącego i zamyślonego Snape’a. Kilka rzędów nad swoim ojcem zaskoczonemu Izarowi mignęły przed oczami jedwabiste blond włosy. Lucjusz Malfoy i Narcyza siedzieli po królewsku obok siebie, swoimi bladymi oczami obserwując go obojętnie.

— Patrzysz na ludzi, którzy będą świadkiem twojego drugiego upokorzenia? – zaszydził stojący niedaleko niego Lukas. – Zapamiętujesz twarze tych, którym będziesz się musiał podlizywać, aby powrócić w ich łaski po tym, jak będą świadkami tego żenującego pojedynku?

Grafitowo-zielone oczy odwróciły swoją uwagę od tłumu i skierowały ją na stojącego obok chłopca.

— No, no, no, Lukasie, jakiś ty dzisiaj dowcipny. – Izar odwrócił swoje ciało tak, aby stać twarzą w twarz z wyższym Norwegiem. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że ten przylizał swoje czarne włosy do pojedynku. Zwykle gruba grzywka przykrywała połowę jego twarzy. Izar nie śmiał w żaden sposób skomentować tej zmiany, obawiając się, że Lukas uznałby to za komplement. – Powiedz mi – kontynuował – czy to strach przed nadchodzącym pojedynkiem tak działa na twój język? A może się za mną stęskniłeś?

Stali nos w nos. Różdżka Lukasa była wyciągnięta i jej końcówka przesuwała się po klatce piersiowej Izara. Wystrzeliła z niej iskierka magii i ugodziła w Krukona, ale ten nawet nie drgnął, nie chcąc dać chłopcu satysfakcji. Każdy widz mógł zobaczyć napięcie między nimi. Być może dlatego właśnie tłum krzyczał coraz głośniej z niecierpliwości. Pośród zebranych powiewały flagi Durmstrangu, widocznych było także kilka flag Hogwartu.

Lukas wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, a jego przystojna twarz wykrzywiła się z szyderczym rozbawieniem.

— Nie posunąłbym się do tego, żeby powiedzieć, iż się za tobą stęskniłem. Jednak czułem w sobie pragnienie zobaczenia tej twojej uroczej buźki. – Lukas postukał ostro różdżką w policzek Izara. – Oświeć mnie, jak się miewa twoja dziewczyna? Czy jej umysłowi udało się przetrwać wydarzenia z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego? Choć muszę powiedzieć, że nie mógłby być w gorszym stanie niż przed atakiem. W końcu była na tyle głupia, by _coś_ w tobie widzieć.

Izar ruszył ręką, odtrącając nią trzymającą różdżkę dłoń Lukasa, aby wskazać nią na coś innego.

— Najwyraźniej ty również coś we mnie widzisz, skoro wyobrażasz sobie moją twarz, gdy się masturbujesz.

Oczy Lukasa rozszerzyły się na ułamek sekundy, po czym zwęziły.

— Nie upadłbym tak nisko.

— Pięciominutowa przerwa dobiegła końca – przerwał im głos Dumbledore’a. – Proszę pokłonić się przed swoim przeciwnikiem.

Lukas i Izar patrzyli na siebie. Żadnemu z nich nie podobał się pomysł, że mieliby się przed sobą _ukłonić_. Niemniej jednak, Izar postanowił zachować się jak na czarodzieja przystało i wykonał królewski ukłon. Lukas natomiast pochylił się sztywno w pasie, zanim przeszedł na swój koniec pola. Ze strony kibiców Hogwartu rozległy się oburzone okrzyki. Izar pozostał w swojej pochylonej pozycji, z uśmieszkiem na ustach obserwując odejście Lukasa.

Spychając na bok swoje rozdrażnienie, Izar odwrócił się i z wdziękiem pomaszerował do swojego końca platformy. Obrócił się elegancko na pięcie i pochylił w pojedynkowej pozycji. Jego umysł był spokojny, gdy spoglądał na Lukasa. Z rozbawieniem spostrzegł, że jego przeciwnik stara się zachować jak największy dystans od swojego końca podwyższenia.

— Trzy. – Dumbledore zaczął odliczanie.

W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego razu, teraz palce Izara były suche. Stał mocno i solidnie na ziemi.

— Dwa.

Skupił i wyostrzył swoje myśli, mając już w głowie pierwszy plan działania.

— Jeden.

Tak jak oczekiwał, Lukas zrobił duży krok do przodu i rzucił swoje pierwsze niewerbalne zaklęcie. Izar wyprostował się ze swojej pojedynkowej pozycji i spokojnie patrzył na nadlatującą w jego stronę klątwę. Po całym boisku poniosły się okrzyki niedowierzania, gdy kibicujący mu ludzie przez chwilę uwierzyli, że znów poniesie klęskę.

Trzymał różdżkę luźno w ręku, ale jego oczy były skupione.

— _Bulla_ – mruknął miękko. Było to drobne, wymyślone przez niego zaklęcie, którego natura nie była ani odrobinę mroczna, chociaż wiązało się z czymś, co było jego specjalnością – z manipulacją magii. 

Lukas wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, gdy jego czar pomknął w kierunku nieruchomej postaci Izara. Gdy ten tylko skończył mamrotać swoje zaklęcie, na czubku jego różdżki pojawiła się mała, podobna do kulki bańka. Szybkimi ruchami Izar wskazał różdżką na pędzący w jego stronę czar. Bańka wchłonęła go i zamknęła w sobie.

Izar przesunął różdżkę do tyłu, a następnie pchną nią szybko do przodu, jak gdyby zamierzał rzucić nią w Lukasa. Zamiast tego jednak trzymał ją mocno w swojej ręce i pozwolił, aby to kulka śmignęła w stronę jego przeciwnika. Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się i szybko wyczarował on tarczę. Tyle że bańka Izara przeszła przez nią bez problemu i kontynuowała lot w stronę człowieka, który pierwotnie rzucił uwięzione w niej zaklęcie.

Lukas wydał z siebie okrzyk, uskakując od kuli. Reprezentantowi Durmstrangu z trudem udało się odzyskać równowagę na krawędzi platformy i nie doprowadzić do upadku z niej. Tymczasem bańka zetknęła się z kamiennym podłożem i eksplodowała. Lukas machał rękami, aby odzyskać równowagę, obserwując, jak połowa platformy kruszy się i wpada do kłębiącej się pod nimi wody. Niestety magia zrekonstruowała zniszczone elementy kamiennego podwyższenia, nadając mu ponownie jego pierwotny kształt.

A zatem Izar nie był w stanie zniszczyć platformy, na której stali. Ale i tak zrobił wystarczająco, by wstrząsnęło to Lukasem, poza tym nie znaczyło to, że nie mógł _przemienić_ będącego dla nich oparciem kamienia w coś innego.

Izar zablokował kolejny czar Lukasa szybkim machnięciem różdżki.

Przez kilka następnych minut wymieniali się nawzajem klątwami. Izar trzymał się tego, czego nauczył go Syriusz i uginał pod sobą kolana. Był to aurorski odruch, a większość treningu Syriusza odcisnęło swoje piętno na Izarze. Bellatriks szydziła sobie z niego z tego powodu w czasie ich pojedynku podczas przerwy zimowej, ale Izar nie widział niczego złego w zwiększonym refleksie, jaki gwarantowała mu pojedynkowa postawa aurora.

Minęły trzy minuty i na czole Izara pojawiła się strużka potu. To ich donikąd nie doprowadzi. Przewaga, z jaką zaczął wyrównała się, bo nie był w stanie trafić swojego przeciwnika. Obaj reprezentanci byli szybcy i obaj mieli doskonały refleks. Ich zaklęcia nie miały możliwości się ze sobą zetknąć.

Najwyraźniej był to czas, gdy powinien wykorzystać otaczające go pole pojedynkowe. Izar wskazał na okrągłą platformę i burknął:

— _Perlucidulus_.

Kamienna platforma pojedynkowa powoli pod wpływem zaklęcia Izara zaczęła się robić przezroczysta. Oczy Lukasa rozszerzyły się komicznie, gdy spostrzegł tłoczącą się znacznie niżej nich wodę. Nogi ugięły się pod nim i chłopiec przykucnął, dotykając dłońmi przezroczystego pola. Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił ostro w jego kierunku zaklęcie rozbrajające. Co dziwne jednak, Lukas zablokował je, wciąż przykucając. Jego niebieskie oczy były rozszerzone, niemal obłąkane.

Izar zerknął na kłębiącą się poniżej przeźroczystej platformy wodę i uśmiechnął się. Manipulowanie wodą czy ogniem… ogólnie żywiołami wcale nie było takie niespotykane. Jednak ten, który się tego podejmował, musiał przeznaczyć znaczną ilość swojej mocy, aby móc tego dokonać.

Unosząc obie ręce w powietrze, obrócił różdżkę między palcami i odetchnął głęboko przez nos. Wiedział, że jego niewerbalna magia się powiodła, bo nagle zdawało mu się, jakby na jego rękach spoczywała cała waga wody. Opuścił je przesadnie szybko, przechylając głowę do tyłu, gdy poczuł jak opuszcza go energia.

Usłyszał szum pędzącej gwałtownie wody. Otworzył oczy i roześmiał się wesoło, obserwując wspinające się ku podwyższeniu fale. Izar podejrzewał, że przezroczysta platforma i pędząca w ich stronę z całą swoją siłą woda ostatecznie pozwoli mu zmieść Lukasa z pola pojedynkowego.

Chrząknął, wskazując różdżką na swojego przeciwnika. Gdy tylko woda zaczęła oblewać reprezentanta Durmstrangu, Izar rzucił na siebie tarczę, aby nie zabrała go z powierzchni platformy wraz z Norwegiem.

Tłum ryczał równie głośno, co padająca na Lukasa woda. Izar był w stanie dostrzec tylko uderzające fale i miał nadzieję, że jego przeciwnik został zmieciony z pola pojedynkowego. Kilka kropel przemknęło przez jego tarczę, mocząc jego twarz i włosy. Wolną ręką otarł oczy. Gdy je otworzył, z zaskoczeniem spostrzegł stojącego przed nim Lukasa.

— _Locomotor!_

Nogi Izara przywarły do siebie i chłopiec upuścił różdżkę w konsekwencji tego nagłego ataku. Lukas wydawał się nie zauważyć, że opadła ona między nimi. Och nie, chłopiec był ślepy z żądzy zemsty. Jego ubrania były przemoczone, a twarz nienaturalnie blada ze strachu.

Rzucił w Izara mroczną klątwą. Jako że jego nogi były zablokowane w jednym miejscu, Krukon musiał szybko wygiąć się do tyłu. Przez kilka sekund był pod wrażeniem własnej elastyczności, nim gwałtownie przekręcił się na bok, aby uniknąć kolejnego czaru. Jego czoło było mokre od potu i zawołał tęsknie swoją różdżkę. Magia bezróżdżkowa nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną – szczerze mówiąc, właściwie w ogóle jej nie używał.

Niemniej jednak różdżka wskoczyła do jego dłoni i Krukon szybko anulował zaklęcie Zwieracza Nóg. Gdy tylko miał już powalić swojego przeciwnika, nagły ruch platformy spowodował, że upadł i ponownie opuścił swoją różdżkę.

Niezwłocznie spojrzał na czasomierz i zauważył, że minęło pięć minut. Platforma zacznie się ruszać, próbując któregoś z nich zrzucić.

Izar patrzył z przerażeniem, jak jego różdżka stacza się do granicy pola. Również Lukas nie poradził sobie dobrze z tym nagłym poruszeniem się podłoża. Patrzył, jak jego różdżka podąża za różdżką Izara ku brzegu przeźroczystej platformy pojedynkowej. Niebieskie i grafitowo-zielone oczy spotkały się, nim obaj chłopcy rzucili się, aby powstrzymać swoje różdżki przed zniknięciem za krawędzią pola.

Lukas i Izar zmagali się ze sobą, obaj wyciągając dłonie po swoje różdżki. Dwa kawałki drewna przetoczyły się całkowicie poza platformę i zniknęły w otaczających ją wodach. Dziedzic Blacków zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Chociaż chwilę wcześniej użył magii bezróżdżkowej, aby przywołać swoją różdżkę, wiedział, że nie będzie to możliwe na tak długim dystansie.

Izar stęknął, gdy Lukas pchnął go mocno. Młody czarodziej przetoczył się na bok, po czym wypadł poza pole. Syknął, gdy jego mokre palce zacisnęły się na krawędzi platformy. Nie posiadał zbyt wiele siły w górnych partiach ciała, a ponieważ jego palce były bardzo mokre, trzymanie się krawędzi okazało się niezwykle trudne.

Całe jego ciało wisiało w powietrzu, a ramiona zaczęły drżeć z napięcia, do jakiego zmuszał swoje zwykle bezużyteczne górne partie ciała. Przez spocone czarne włosy Izar spojrzał na uśmiechającego się złośliwie Lukasa, zanim ten uderzył piętą w jego lewą dłoń. Odchylając do tyłu głowę, Izar zawył z bólu. Mając już do dyspozycji tylko prawą rękę, obserwował jak Lukas podnosi stopę, mając zamiar całkowicie zrzucić go z krawędzi.

Na całe szczęście platforma znów jęknęła i zaczęła przechylać się gwałtownie w drugą stronę. Izar wyszczerzył zęby, gdy jego strona pola uniosła się do góry, powodując, że Lukas stoczył się na dół. Zanim platforma wyrównała się ponownie, Krukonowi udało się przylgnąć do krawędzi, a następnie bezpiecznie z niej podnieść.

Platforma nie robiła niczego przerażającego. Jak na razie wykonywała jedynie ruchy podobne do huśtawki. _Wolnej_ huśtawki.

Izar i Lukas patrzyli na siebie, w końcu łapiąc równowagę.

A więc reszta pojedynku będzie miała mieć charakter fizyczny. Niestety Izar był znacznie słabiej umięśniony niż Lukas, chociaż posiadał jakąś tam wiedzę w sprawie samoobrony, prawdopodobnie nawet większą niż jego przeciwnik. W końcu sierociniec zahartował go w bronieniu się przeciwko nadlatującym pięściom.

Lukas uśmiechnął się szeroko, myśląc zapewnie o czymś podobnym. Reprezentant Durmstrangu wstał, uginając kolana, aby utrzymać równowagę, gdy platforma delikatnie kołysała się tam i z powrotem. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wznosząc ręce w stronę swojej dopingującej widowni.

Izar odchylił się do tyłu, uśmiechając pod nosem, gdy patrzył, jak Lukas zakłada, że wygrał już ten pojedynek. Uczniowie Durmstrangu ryknęli na swojego reprezentanta.

— No dalej, Harrison, nie potrafisz wstać? – rzucił wyzywająco w jego stronę Norweg, oblizując wargi. – A może powinienem mówić na ciebie Black?

Nie chcąc nabrać się na przytyki chłopca, ale pragnąć zakończyć ten pojedynek najszybciej, jak to możliwe, Izar wstał, wymachując rękami, aby uzyskać równowagę, gdy platforma znów ruszyła w drugą stronę. Byli już na niej prawie siedem minut, gdy Lukas zaatakował.

Krukon roześmiał się i usunął na bok rzucającemu na niego przeciwnikowi. Lukas potknął się, ledwo ustając na nogach, gdy pochylił się niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi. Izar nie dał mu czasu na pozbieranie się i zamiast tego wymierzył uderzenie prosto w jego twarz. Niestety Steinar zatrzymał je swoją dłonią i uśmiechnął szeroko, zadając własny cios prosto w jego nos.

Izar chrząknął, trzymając się za twarz, gdy opadł ciężko na ziemię. Krzywiąc się, spojrzał na cieknącą mu między palcami krew. Unosząc wzrok na Lukasa, Krukon zauważył zadowolony z siebie wyraz na jego twarzy. Następnie grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły na odległość, jaka dzieliła chłopca od krawędzi platformy. W jego głowie pojawił się pomysł i przycisnął dłonie oraz klatkę piersiową do ziemi.

Przekładając większość ciężaru swojego ciała na tors, Izar obrócił biodra i owinął nogi wokół nóg Lukasa, a następnie podciął je. Chłopiec zwalił się na ziemię i Izar szybko skoczył na kolana, uderzając pięścią w twarz Lukasa w ramach zemsty.

Kiedy Steinar zawył z bólu, Izar zepchnął go z krawędzi. Nawet z dość dużej wysokości, na której się znajdował, słyszał, jak chłopiec krzyczy w trakcie upadku.

Izar wydał z siebie szalony chichot i rzucił na plecy na środek platformy.

Ze swojej pozycji na polu pojedynkowym zerknął na punktację. Lukas był teraz na pierwszym miejscu z dziewięćdziesięcioma czterema punktami – o cały jeden punkt wyprzedzając mającego dziewięćdziesiąt trzy punkty Cypriena. Nawet ze swoimi dodatkowymi siedmioma punktami zdobytymi w pojedynku z Lukasem i dwoma za jego _wygranie_ , Izar wciąż zajmował ostatnie miejsce z liczbą osiemdziesięciu punktów.

Jednakże…

— Pan Harrison otrzymał dziewięć punktów za swój pojedynek z reprezentującym Durmstrang panem Steinarem. Jednakże, ponieważ utracił swoją różdżkę, ma szansę zdobyć ich jeszcze więcej. Za każde trzydzieści sekund przetrwane na platformie zostanie nagrodzony pięcioma punktami – rozległ się po boisku głos Dumbledore’a, pocieszając Izara, że istnieje jeszcze szansa na wygranie tego zadania.

Izar nie miał wiele czasu, aby to wszystko obliczyć, ale doszedł do wniosku, że musi utrzymać się na polu pojedynkowym przynajmniej półtorej minuty.

W następnej chwili natężenie poruszania się platformy zwiększyło się. Izar zacisnął oczy, czując wzrastające nudności, gdy świat zaczął wirować wokół niego zbyt szybko, by był w stanie za nim nadążyć. Teraz już nie tylko się kołysał, ale również wirował. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymywała go przed zwymiotowaniem była świadomość, że zwymiotowałby na samego siebie.

— Trzydzieści dwie sekundy, panie Harrison – ogłosił Dumbledore. Staruszek był przynajmniej na tyle uprzejmy, aby poinformować go o minionym czasie. Izar nie mógłby spojrzeć na tablicę z wynikami, nawet jeśli od tego zależałoby jego pieprzone życie. Jednak świętowanie przez niego przetrwania trzydziestu sekund ustało, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie będzie w stanie przez cały czas leżeć na środku pola pojedynkowego. Wielka platforma zaczęła przechylać się z boku na bok, sprawiając, że jego ciało toczyło się po niej w każdą stronę jak szmaciana lalka.

Rozpaczliwie próbował wbić palce w przeźroczysty kamień, gdy ten przechylił się pod kątem niemal dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Powierzchnia pola zabarwiła się krwią, gdy rozerwał skórę na swoich palcach. Desperacko próbował pozostać na środku, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, pod jakim stopniem przechyliła się platforma, było to niemożliwe.

Krzyknął, spadając. Jego obolałe palce znów chwyciły krawędź, po czym platforma przechyliła się w przeciwną stronę.

— Minęła minuta – poinformował go głos Dumbledore’a.

Izar zarzucił nogę na platformę, siadając na niej, gdy uświadomił sobie wzór. Podwyższenie, na którym odbyły się pojedynki wydawało się co kilka sekund przechylać pod wysokim kątem z boku na bok. Gdyby udało mu się pobiec do jego przeciwnego krańca i się go chwycić, byłby w stanie pozostać na nim odrobinę dłużej.

Rzucił się biegiem na platformę, gdy tylko ta zaczęła znowu się stabilizować, nim ponownie przechyli w drugą stronę. Niestety, zanim zdążył chwycić drugi koniec, jego stopa poślizgnęła się na śliskiej powierzchni.

Uderzył mocno głową w twardy kamień i przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki, a ciało stało bezwładne. Okrutny los sprawił, że w czasie upadku wciąż był na wpół przytomny. Nie mógł jednak nic usłyszeć, nic zobaczyć lub też się poruszyć.

Po prostu spadał.

Kiedy jego ciało zanurzyło się w wodzie, jego pierwszą myślą było, czy udało mu się pozostać na platformie przez półtorej minuty…

W ramach następnej zastanawiał się, jak bardzo uszkodził sobie głowę.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar powoli wrócił do siebie. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył był nieco twardy materac, na którym leżał i otulający go sztywny koc. Słyszał ludzi – wielu ludzi i dobiegające z zewnątrz zapachy. Otwierając oczy, zamrugał na wznoszący się nad jego głową namiot. Doszedł do wniosku, że znalazł się w rękach uzdrowicieli. A sądząc po dźwiękach wydobywanych przez duży tłum ludzi, założył, że nie stracił świadomości na zbyt długo.

Spróbował usiąść, czując, że boli go całe ciało. Jego głowa pulsowała i miał kłopoty ze skupieniem wzroku. Zmarszczył brwi, mrugając i próbując się skoncentrować. Wszystko było rozmazane…

Ktoś obok niego chrząknął. Zaskoczony i zawstydzony, że nie wyczuł magii, zanim ten ktoś ogłosił swoją obecność, Izar odwrócił się do stojącej przy jego łóżku osoby.

Poczuł przytłaczający przypływ złości, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Lily Potter.

Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu _pozostać_ nieprzytomny?


	29. Część I Rozdział 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała fenomenalna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty**

— Co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał jadowicie Izar, chociaż uważał, aby kontrolować swoją mimikę. Zawsze nie znosił, gdy czyjaś twarz wykrzywiała się z niezadowoleniem. Lepiej było być w tym atrakcyjnym oraz pogardliwym.

Lily siedziała ze stoickim spokojem przy jego łóżku, niemal obsesyjnie śledząc swoimi wyrazistymi oczami jego rysy. Blade i drobne dłonie założone miała na kolanach, nie okazując żadnych oznak drżenia bądź słabości.

— Przyszłam, aby z tobą porozmawiać.

— Och, czyż to nie oczywiste? – syknął Izar. – Kto tak w ogóle pozwolił ci tu wejść? – Oblizał usta, mrużąc oczy, aby powstrzymać zawroty głowy. Głowa bolała go jak cholera i myślał, że zaraz mu chyba wybuchnie. – Nie, czekaj, nie mów mi. – Podniósł rękę, zerkając kpiąco na swoją _matkę_. – Nawet stąd widzę, jak siedzisz po uszy w tyłku Dumbledore’a. To jasne, że to on to dla ciebie zaaranżował.

— Tak i nie – potwierdziła Lily, ani trochę speszona jego wulgarnym słownictwem. Właściwie, o dziwo, pod wpływem jego surowego założenia kącik jej ust uniósł do góry słaby uśmieszek. – Mam dość dobre kontakty z głównym uzdrowicielem Turnieju. – Swobodnie skinęła brodą na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

Izar odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi, gdy spostrzegł karmazynowe szaty uzdrowiciela. Mężczyzna stał dość daleko od nich, szybko warząc jakiś eliksir, nie zwracając na nich żadnej uwagi. Odwrócił wzrok na Lily i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Z nim też masz dziecko?

Zmarszczyła brwi, a jej oczy nieznacznie się zwęziły. Otworzyła usta, ale Izar nie dał jej nic powiedzieć.

— Naprawdę oczekujesz, że wysłucham czegokolwiek, co masz mi do powiedzenia? Miałaś szansę odezwać się do mnie przez ponad piętnaście lat. Dlaczego sądzisz, że wysłucham cię po tym, jak próbowałaś zniszczyć reputację Regulusa i przymknę oko na moje wychowanie?

Lily pochyliła się do przodu, a ciemnoczerwony kucyk opadł jej na ramiona. Położyła dłonie na jednej ze stron jego pryczy, spoglądając na niego mocno. Nie było w niej żadnej rozpaczy, żadnej słabości. Miał przed sobą kobietę pewną siebie i inteligentną. Jej oczy lśniły mocno przebiegłością oraz odrobiną zainteresowania.

— Jest wiele rzeczy, jakich po dziś dzień żałuję. – W jej zielonych oczach przez sekundę zalśniły wyrzuty sumienia. – _Nigdy_ nie wybaczę sobie umieszczenia ciebie w mugolskim sierocińcu. Ale musiałam to zrobić. Musiałam.

— Dlaczego? – warknął Izar. To uraz głowy obwiniał za to, że pragnął dowiedzieć się, dlaczego go porzuciła. Jednak nawet on musiał przyznać, że zasługiwał na poznanie powodu, dla którego kobieta, która go poczęła, bez żadnych skrupułów oddała go do domu dziecka. – Dlaczego mnie _tam_ zostawiłaś, w tym sierocińcu, ze wszystkich miejsc?

Ani na chwilę nie zdjęła z niego swojego wzroku. Wydawała się niezachwiana. Z goryczą musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem tego, jak bardzo potrafi zapanować nad swoimi emocjami. Najwyraźniej jej nie doceniał. Nie była tą zmokłą kurą, którą widział tego lata w Departamencie Tajemnic. Och nie, kiedy już ocknęła się ze swojej głębokiej depresji, mogła być uznana za godnego przeciwnika

— Byłam młoda, niesłychanie niepewna i bardzo… zagubiona – przyznała. – Mój stan emocjonalny nie był zbyt dobry i nie było mowy, abym była w stanie zaopiekować się odpowiednio niemowlęciem, jak na matkę przystało. Myślałam, że sierociniec będzie dobrym substytutem mojej opieki. Istniała również opcja, bym pozwoliła Jamesowi cię wychować. Ale byłam samolubna. Ilekroć na ciebie spoglądałam, przypominałam sobie, co zrobiłam Regulusowi.

Pokręcił nosem, odwracając się do niej tyłem i spoglądając w klapę namiotu.

— Nie _obchodzi_ cię, co zrobiłaś Regulusowi. Wbiłaś mu w plecy ostry sztylet, gdy pokładał w tobie zaufanie. Nie czułaś żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy go zdradziłaś.

Lily wyprostowała się ze swojej pochylonej pozycji, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

— Może nie. Ale żałowałam każdej godziny, każdej spędzonej z nim sekundy, mając świadomość burzy emocji, jaką wywołałam u niego swoim postępowaniem.

— Poczęłaś mnie wyłącznie po to, aby nim manipulować – oskarżył ją Izar. – Byłaś bezlitosną _suką_.

Zielone oczy pociemniały.

— Byłam – przyznała. – I chociaż nienawidzę siebie za to, co mu zrobiłam, postąpiłabym tak samo, gdybym wiedziała, że za drugim razem mi się uda. Wzrastający w siłę Czarny Pan to nie przelewki, Izarze. Jego zniszczenie było moim głównym celem. Kochanie Regulusa, niestety, musiało zająć drugie miejsce.

Izar potrząsł głową, czując jak w żołądku i klatce piersiowej zaczyna palić go wściekłość.

— Regulus powiedział mi o wszystkim, co zrobiłaś. Sprawiłaś, że odwrócił się plecami do życia, jakie znał, aby podążyć za tobą niczym chory z miłości szczeniak. A następnie zmusiłaś go do odszukania bezcennego artefaktu w skarbcu Bellatriks. _Wiedziałaś_ , co się stanie, jeśli zostanie na tym przyłapany, ale nic cię to nie obchodziło.

Lily uniosła wypielęgnowane brwi.

— Powiedział ci o wszystkim?

Izar przez moment zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Gdyby udawał nieświadomego wszystkiego, co sugerowała w związku z Czarnym Panem oraz horkruksami, znacznie utrudniłoby mu to w przyszłości życie, jako że musiałby pamiętać wobec jakich faktów udawał naiwnego. Jeśliby jednak potwierdził, że wie o wszystkim, łatwiej byłoby mu wyciągnąć z niej powody, dla których zrobiła to, co zrobiła. Nie mogło to również zaszkodzić Voldemortowi. Przecież tak naprawdę nie miał horkruksów.

— Regulus powiedział mi wszystko, co musiałem wiedzieć – odpowiedział wymijająco Izar. – Wierzyłaś, że istniał wschodzący Czarny Pan – mruknął. – I było to ponad szesnaście lat temu. Gdzie więc teraz jest ten Czarny Pan? Twoje zdradzenie mnie i Regulusa poszło na marne. Nie istnieje żaden Czarny Pan.

Milczała przez długą chwilę, przyglądając się mu. Był świadomy tego, że i ona próbowała dowiedzieć się, jak wiele wiedział, a ile powinna mu powiedzieć. I wtedy Izar uświadomił sobie, że ten związek czy cokolwiek tam było, oparty był na kłamstwach. A także manipulacjach, męczących manipulacjach, jakie konieczne były w tej walce umysłów. I chociaż wciąż z wielkim trudem opuszczał swoje bariery przed Regulusem, jego ojciec był przynajmniej kimś, komu mógł zaufać.

— Wiesz, że podsekretarz Riddle jest tak naprawdę ukrytym Czarnym Panem – zlekceważyła jego blef, podczas gdy jej oczy, na dokładkę, opadły na jego lewe przedramię.

Izar zerknął na swoje nagie ramię. Miał na sobie koszulkę, która odsłaniała większość skóry na jego rękach. Jednak stworzona przez Daphne dla fanów reprezentanta Hogwartu opaska ukrywała „Mroczny Znak”. Lily nie wiedziała, że Izar zmienił jego wygląd, ale zakładała, że na jego skórze widnieje Znak Czarnego Pana.

Śmiało uniósł na nią wzrok.

— Podsekretarz Riddle…

— Nasz szpieg powiedział nam już o twojej inicjacji – przerwała mu chłodno. – Z jego słów wynika, że udało ci się wskoczyć od razu do drugiej rangi szeregów Voldemorta. – Jej twarz nie okazywała żadnych emocji. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że nie jest to ta sama kobieta, którą spotkał w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Szpieg… Severus Snape. Izar zacisnął usta, odzwierciedlając beznamiętny wyraz na twarzy Lily. Jak wiele dokładnie profesor Snape powiedział Dumbledore’owi i jego Zakonowi? Czy Voldemort wiedział, że Snape przekazywał dyrektorowi informacje? _Prawdziwe_ informacje?

— Trochę trudno to udowodnić – odparł cicho Izar. Nigdy bezpośrednio nie potwierdzi, że Tom Riddle był Czarnym Panem Lordem Voldemortem i nigdy nie przyzna, że jest śmierciożercą.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż jej oczy pozostały zamyślone, gdy się mu przyglądała.

— Jesteś bardzo mądrym chłopcem, Izarze – szepnęła cicho. Założyła nogę na nogę i splotła palce na kolanach. Pod każdym względem wyglądała teraz jak pełna wdzięku czystokrwista czarownica. Ten obrazek niszczył jedynie jej nieco niezdrowy wygląd i zmęczenie. – Chociaż nie zostałeś wychowany przeze mnie ani Regulusa, wyrosłeś na kogoś, kto wie, jak posługiwać się słowami.

— Wezmę sobie twój komplement do serca, serio – wycedził sucho Izar.

Jej ciemne rzęsy opadły na policzki, gdy opuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Nie jestem tutaj, aby zebrać dowody, iż jesteś śmierciożercą, Izarze. Przyszłam, aby się przed tobą wytłumaczyć i opowiedzieć ci tę historię z mojego punktu widzenia. Niemniej jednak wiem, że pewnie pójdzie to na darmo i nie będziesz w stanie mnie zrozumieć. W pewnych sprawach naznaczony już jesteś opinią Ciemności.

Izar prychnął drwiąco, patrząc na sufit namiotu.

— Osobiście raczej nie rozumiem, co Jasna i Ciemna Strona świata ma do czynienia ze zdradą matki i kochanki.

— Masz całkowitą rację – przytaknęła mu Lily. – Odeszliśmy od naszego pierwotnego tematu. Mówiłam ci, że gdybym musiała zrobić to ponownie…

— Gdybyś musiała zrobić to ponownie, zrobiłabyś to samo – dokończył za nią zdegustowany Izar.

— Tak – przyznała kobieta. – Chociaż w jednej kwestii postąpiłabym inaczej. – Jej szmaragdowe oczy lśniły jasno, gdy spojrzała z pasją na Izara. – Nigdy nie użyłabym dziecka jako karty przetargowej. Byłam zdesperowana, aby odwrócić Regulusa od powiązań jego rodziny z Czarnym Panem, więc dałam mu jedyną rzecz, jakiej zawsze pragnął – dziecko. Wiele lat temu myślałam, że to genialny sposób na zmuszenie go do współpracy przy zniszczeniu horkruksów. Teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z wad tego planu. Zniszczyłam ciebie oraz twoje dzieciństwo. Jedynego niewinnego w tej sytuacji.

Opuściła brodę, mocno zaciskając usta. Wyglądała, jakby z trudem próbowała powstrzymać łzy oraz emocje i wszystko wskazywało na to, że jej się to udało. Zupełnie jakby myślała, że Izar będzie zniesmaczony jej łzami, co było powodem, dla którego robiła wszystko, aby trzymać je w ryzach. Miała rację. Izar uznałby jej łzy za pozbawiony sensu sposób wyrażenia odczuwanego przez nią żalu.

— Już zawsze będę nienawidziła siebie za to, co ci zrobiłam. Nigdy nie będę prosiła cię o wybaczenie, bo nie zasługuję na nie i go nie chcę.

Zanim Izar mógłby powiedzieć jej, że nie musi się martwić o to, że mógłby jej przebaczyć, kontynuowała:

— Nie musiałam zostawiać cię w sierocińcu, istniało wiele alternatywnych wyjść. Mogłam umieścić cię u mojej siostry i jej mugolskiej rodziny. – Zignorowała głośne, szydercze prychnięcie Izara. – Mogłam wsadzić cię do magicznego sierocińca lub zaklęciem sprawić, abyś wyglądał jak James i wmawiać, że jesteś jego synem. Nie chciałam jednak oszukiwać Jamesa bardziej, niż już to robiłam. Kochałam Regulusa w Hogwarcie lub przynajmniej tak właśnie sądziłam. Kiedy ukończyłam edukację, zakochałam się w Jamesie, gdy dojrzał.

— Naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, kogo kochałaś, a kogo nie – mruknął znudzony Izar. – Choć muszę przyznać, że wolałbym już mieszkać w sierocińcu, niż zostać _jego_ synem.

— Żyłbyś w kłamstwie. – Lily skinęła ostro głową. – I chociaż spowodowałam predestynowaną śmierć Regulusa związaną z jego zdradą Czarnego Pana, nie mogłam zmusić się do manipulowania jego dzieckiem. Zawsze cię pragnął, Izarze. Kiedy powiedziałam mu, że nie jestem w ciąży z jego dzieckiem, ujrzałam w jego oczach złamane serce. Nie mogłam zmusić się, aby inny mężczyzna wychował jego potomka, a już zwłaszcza James.

— Zdumiewają mnie twoje próby zbagatelizowania tego, co mu zrobiłaś. – Izar spojrzał na uzdrowiciela. Mężczyzna w karmazynowych szatach wciąż warzył coś o ostrym zapachu. Lily odezwała się, zanim mógłby określić, co to był za eliksir.

— I tu się mylisz. Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiłam Regulusowi. Nienawidzę siebie za to, co zrobiłam mu emocjonalnie, ale zrobiłam to w nadziei na odciągnięcie go od Ciemności i że pomoże nam to pokonać Czarnego Pana. Żałuję jednak tego, co zrobiłam _tobie_.

Odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie, niemal zwierzęco unosząc wargi.

— Miałaś wiele okazji, aby wrócić i zabrać mnie z sierocińca. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłaś. Patrzyłaś mi nawet prosto w oczy zeszłego roku w Ministerstwie i nigdy nie zasugerowałaś, że jesteś moją prawdziwą matką. Udawałaś nieświadomą mojego imienia i mojego pochodzenia.

— Nie chciałam wpychać się do twojego życia, nie miałam _żadnego_ prawa, aby cię znać – odpowiedziała gorączkowo, podnosząc głos. – Zdałam sobie sprawę, że muszę żyć z własnymi błędami i musiałam również pogodzić się z tym, że powinnam pozwolić ci dorastać beze mnie. Poczucie winy wobec tego, co ci zrobiłam było zbyt sine. Nigdy nie przyjąłbyś mnie z powrotem do swojego życia po tylu latach, a przynajmniej tak właśnie zakładałam.

Jej policzki zarumieniły się z emocji i gniewu.

— W takim razie dlaczego teraz? – zapytał chłodno Izar. – Po co ta akcja z _Prorokiem_? Dlaczego pchasz się na siłę w moje życie, skoro cię w nim nie chcę?

Nie musiała zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Usiadła prosto i skinęła lekko głową.

— Otrząsnęłam się i przestałam żyć przeszłością, wydostałam z równej pochyłej depresji. Być może jestem samolubna, ale chcę cię poznać, chcę cię chronić, Izarze. Początkowo myślałam, że Regulus umarł. Teraz, kiedy wiem, że żyje, nie powstrzymam się przed niczym, aby wyrwać cię spod jego opieki i wpływów Czarnego Pana.

Zmrużył oczy. Było już za późno. _Ona_ przybyła za późno. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co by się stało, gdyby to Lily jako pierwsza się do niego zbliżyła, jeszcze zanim zrobił to Regulus, zanim zrobił to Czarny Pan. Chwyciłby się pragnienia posiadania matki i sprzymierzył z Jasną Stroną?

Odpowiedź szybko pojawiła się w jego głowie. Nie, nie dołączyłby do Jasnej Strony.

Był pewien, że wciąż nienawidziłby mugoli, a Czarny Pan ostatecznie rozpoznałby w nim swojego partnera. Nie można było również zaprzeczyć, że Czarna Magia go pociągała, a wymyślone przez niego czary zwykle miały Ciemny charakter. Nie miałoby znaczenia, że Lily skontaktowała się z nim jako pierwsza. Ale, z drugiej strony, nie mógł być tego absolutnie pewien.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały na Lily.

— Nieco wcześniej stwierdziłaś, że nie chciałaś, aby wychował mnie twój mąż, James, bo wiedziałaś, jak bardzo Regulus pragnął dziecka. Umieściłaś mnie w sierocińcu, bo nie mogłaś znieść myśli, iż byś nim manipulowała. Jednak teraz, kiedy żyje, nie respektujesz jego pragnienia posiadania dziecka, tylko je niszczysz. Znowu.

Lily westchnęła. Jej oczy z każdą sekundą, jaką spędziła w obecności Izara stawały się coraz jaśniejsze. Zdawały się również rozjaśnić kryjące w nich cienie.

— To pamięć o nim respektowałam, gdy zostawiłam cię w sierocińcu. Gdybym wiedziała, że wciąż żyje, znalazłabym sposób, aby cię zatrzymać. – Sprawia, że brzmiało to, jakby był jakimś pieprzonym szczeniakiem. Izar spojrzał na nią spode łba, gryząc się w język, gdyż Lily znów przemówiła: – Nie sądzę, by Regulus był… przy zdrowych zmysłach – kontynuowała. – Umieściłam cię w sierocińcu również po to, aby ukryć cię przed innymi Blackami. Bellatriks była świadkiem mojego romansu z Regulusem. Nie chciałam, aby cię znaleźli i wychowali. Nie są zdrową rodziną, Izarze. Regulus może wydawać się teraz rozsądny, ale daleko mu do stabilnego.

Izar poczuł magię, zanim go zobaczył. Uniósł wzrok ponad głowę Lily i spojrzał na pojawiającego się w wejściu do namiotu Riddle’a. Czarny Pan poruszył się ze śmiertelną gracją, upatrując sobie siedzącą przed nim Lily. Cienie przylgnęły do jego ciała, gdy powoli ruszył w ich stronę z ostrym błyskiem w oczach. Lily natomiast była zupełnie nieświadoma czyhającego za nią drapieżnika.

Krukon opuścił wzrok na jej siedzącą postać, czując, jak na widok, jaki stanowi Riddle w jego brzuchu zaciska się ciemna przyjemność.

— Nigdy nie wygrasz – kontynuował spokojnie ich rozmowę Krukon. – Chcę zostać z Regulusem. Jest dobrym ojcem, takim, który nie wykorzystuje tych, o których się troszczy.

— Jest także niestabilny – odparowała Lily. – Umieścił cię w szponach Czarnego Pana i nie będę bezczynnie patrzyła, jak inicjuje twoją Klątwę Cygnusa.

Oczy Izara wyostrzyły się i zapłonęły.

— _Nic_ nie wiesz o Klątwie Cygnusa, nawet nie myśl, że jest inaczej. – Jak śmiała? Klątwa Cygnusa była sekretem rodziny Blacków. Regulus bez wątpienia powiedział jej o niej w swoich bardziej lekkomyślnych latach, ale nie miała prawa mu o niej wspominać. Nie miała _prawa_ skrywać tajemnic rodu Blacków, skoro nie była jego częścią.

Jej oczy pozostały niewzruszone jego gwałtowną reakcją.

— Wiem, że zostałeś nią dotknięty. Jesteś tym, którego Cygnus przeznaczył na siedlisko zebranych przez niego mocy. Badałam Zasłonę przez szesnaście lat, Izarze. Wiem o Klątwie Cygnusa więcej niż Regulus. – Przechyliła na bok głowę, a grymas wykrzywił jej usta. – Regulus nie ma pojęcia, czego ona dotyczy, nie mówiąc już o tym, co może ci zrobić.

Jego żołądek zacisnął się z niepewności. Mógł wyczuć, że mówi prawdę. Ale jak Regulus mógł nie wiedzieć, czego dotyczyła Klątwa? Odniósł inne wrażenie tego dnia, gdy poinformował go o swojej przeszłości z rudowłosą czarownicą.

— Lily – zawołał ostrzegawczo męski głos.

Kobieta odwróciła się, spoglądając na Jamesa Pottera. Okularnik skinął głową w stronę Voldemorta, który stał teraz zaledwie kilka stóp od Lily. Wstała gwałtownie, unosząc dłoń do gardła.

— Jak długo tam byłeś? – zapytała żądająco Riddle’a.

Mężczyzna nie poświęcił jej żadnej uwagi, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Lord Voldemort w końcu _nie_ tłumaczył się przed nikim.

— Nie śpieszysz się? – zawołał podsekretarz Riddle do uzdrowiciela. Mężczyzna w karmazynowych szatach odwrócił się, a w jego aurze widoczna była odrobina strachu. – Chłopak ma uraz głowy; jestem pewien, że mógłbyś pracować nieco szybciej. – Riddle usiadł z wdziękiem na prowizorycznym łóżku polowym Izara i chwycił go za szczękę.

Żołądek Krukona zacisnął się zapalczywie pod wpływem tego dotyku, ale na jego twarzy nie pojawił się żaden wyraz podekscytowania. I dlaczego w ogóle reagował tak pozytywnie na tego drania?

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły na Lily, zauważając, że jej ręka opadła z szyi do kieszeni. Zanim wyciągnęłaby swoją różdżkę, Riddle już powaliłby ją na kolana i sprawił, że krzyczałaby z bólu. Być może zdała sobie z tego sprawę, bo ostatecznie nie wyciągnęła jej z bezpiecznego wnętrza szaty.

Zanim uzdrowiciel mógłby odpowiedzieć na pytanie Riddle’a, klapa namiotu rozsunęła się ponownie i pojawił się w niej Regulus. W jego oczach kryła się dzikość, gdy omiótł wzrokiem sytuację.

— Upadłaś bardzo nisko – szepnął jego ojciec w stronę Lily. Minął Jamesa i podszedł do Lily, ignorując jej męża, który ruszył za nim krok w krok. – Izar ma uraz głowy, a ty przyszłaś, aby manipulować nim, by przeszedł na twoją stronę? Muszę przyznać, że świetnym pomysłem było zagranie w „zgadnij, w którym namiocie jest mój syn”, zanim zostaliśmy zatrzymani przez Dumbledore’a.

Grafitowe oczy Regulusa wypełnione były chłodem, wyglądając niemal podobnie do płynnej rtęci. Obszedł ją, po czy stanął po przeciwnej stronie łóżka Izara. Chłopiec patrzył, jak jego ojciec mierzy wzrokiem zarówno Lily, jak i Jamesa, uparcie zaciskając przy tym szczękę.

Riddle zacmokał, zwracając na siebie z powrotem uwagę Izara poprzez szarpnięcie jego brody.

— Spójrz na mnie, dziecko. – Mężczyzna podniósł różdżkę, na czubku której jarzyło się małe światełko.

Izar skrzywił się, wiedząc, co robił. I to jeszcze na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Pomimo swojej okrutnej i sadystycznej natury Czarnego Pana, Voldemort wydawał się odnajdywać wielką przyjemność w opiekowaniu się nim, gdy powracał do zdrowia, zupełnie jakby czerpał satysfakcję z tego, że to on, a nie nikt inny, sprawia, że Izar czuje się lepiej. Młody Krukon przyciągnął nogi bliżej klatki piersiowej, zaciskając powieki, aby uniknąć światła na końcu różdżki Riddle’a.

— Nie, nim nie powiesz mi, jaki jest wynik zadania.

Ciemnobrązowe oczy Riddle’a zabłysły, jak gdyby był zadowolony z postawionego przez Izara warunku. Podsekretarz opuścił różdżkę i przestał ściskać dłonią jego brodę.

— Manipuluję nim? – powtórzyła niebezpiecznie Lily. – Nie miałam zamiaru naopowiadać mu kłamstw o tym, co już mu powiedziałeś – warknęła.

Jakimś cudem Izar wyparł innych obecnych w namiocie ze swojej świadomości i widział już tylko Riddle’a. Chciałby ich posłuchać, ale mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, od czego większości osób niesamowicie trudno byłoby odwrócić wzrok. Był kurtuazyjny i charyzmatyczny, a także całkowicie przytłaczający.

— Walczą o ciebie z zaskakującym zapałem, biorąc pod uwagę, że należysz już do mnie – zadumał się czule Riddle. Jego głos był na tyle cichy, że Izar z trudem go usłyszał, ale niemożliwym było, aby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny, zwłaszcza że kłócili się zażarcie między sobą.

Izar był pewien, że Regulus wymyślił kilka suchych i sarkastycznych ripost, ale nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało, nie byłby w stanie odwrócić swojej uwagi od Riddle’a.

— Pomimo moich starań – mruknął – twoje ego powiększa się z dnia na dzień. Nie wiem, co sprawiło, że wierzysz, iż do ciebie należę. – To była żałosna próba odrzucenia roszczeń mężczyzny wobec niego, zwłaszcza że doskonale wiedział, iż Voldemort jak najbardziej miał prawo o ubieganie się o niego. Jednak zaprzeczanie temu sprawiało, że Izarowi udawało się jakoś pozostać o zdrowych zmysłach. Bez względu na to, kto go oznaczy, zawsze pozostanie sobą i będzie o sobie decydował.

— Skoro chcesz w to wierzyć – odpowiedział lekko Riddle. – Jeśli tylko utrzymasz w sobie tę iskrę, nie obchodzi mnie, jakie słowa wypadać będą z tych twoich usteczek. – Podsekretarz odchylił się do tyłu, oceniając Izara krytycznym wzrokiem. – Twój drugi pojedynek – zaczął – był do przyjęcia, chociaż nie jako specjalnie zachwycający. – Mężczyzna urwał, z wyrafinowaniem przesuwając wzrokiem po rysach Izara. – Widziałem twoją pierwszą lekcję z profesorem Blackiem tego roku i muszę szczerze przyznać, że od tamtego czasu przebyłeś długą drogę. Trenowałeś z nim kilka tygodni, prawda? Black pojedynkuje się całkiem przyzwoicie, ale jego szkolenie jest dla początkujących. Wkrótce będziesz potrzebował kogoś, kto nauczy cię subtelniejszych aspektów tej sztuki.

Uszy Izara poróżowiały.

— Czułem się dzisiaj ograniczony – przyznał defensywnie.

— To zrozumiałe – mruknął Riddle. Głosy wokół nich stawały się coraz głośniejsze. – Twój styl pojedynkowania się opiera się w dużej mierze na wymyślonych przez ciebie zaklęciach i niejednej klątwie, której widzowie raczej by nie docenili. Dobrze sobie poradziłeś, Izarze, pomimo okoliczności.

Chłopiec wziął sobie jego słowa do serca, kiwając ostro głową. Wiedział, że jego pierwszy pojedynek był upokarzający, a jednak Czarny Pan wydawał się unikać wspominania o nim.

— Wydajesz się dziś wobec mnie raczej pobłażliwy i nie wiem, czy powinienem czuć się z tego powodu szczęśliwy, czy rozczarowany. – Izar urwał, zwężając z zamyśleniem oczy. – Udało mi się pozostać na platformie półtorej minuty?

Riddle zacisnął wargi i pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Nie.

Izar poczuł, jak ogarnia go rozczarowanie i położył głowę na poduszce, dąsając się ponuro.

Riddle znów zapalił swoją różdżkę i sięgnął po jego brodę.

— No dalej, pozwól mi zobaczyć twoje oczy.

Izar niechętnie pochylił się do przodu, spoglądając na Riddle’a, gdy ten przyglądał się jego oczom. Ból jego głowy nasilił się pod wpływem ciągle toczącej się wokół jego łóżka sprzeczki. Nie była jakoś specjalnie głośna i nieprzyjemna, och nie, Regulus miał w sobie zbyt wiele klasy, aby krzyczeć i tupać w złości nogą. Trzymali się w ryzach, ale zaczynały wpływać na niego ich wrogie aury. Jego wrażliwość na magię wciąż była śmiesznie wysoka, jeśli nie z dnia na dzień coraz większa.

— Jakie są symptomy? – zapytał z ożywieniem Riddle, czysto zawodowo.

— Pieprzony młotek rozłupuje mi czaszkę – wyrzucił z siebie Izar. Zawahał się, zastanawiając, o jak wielu rzeczach powinien go poinformować. Poddał się jednak po spojrzeniu, jakim obdarzył go Riddle. – Trudno jest mi również skupić na czymś wzrok.

Usta Riddle’a zacisnęły się ponownie i wstał on wściekle z miejsca. Wyraz jego twarzy był stosunkowo spokojny, jednak oczy i magia mówiły wszystko. Mężczyzna zatrzymał wzrok na uzdrowicielu, cicho się mu przyglądając. Zanim jednak Riddle mógłby się ruszyć, klapa namiotu znów się rozsunęła i weszli przez nią Dumbledore oraz Syriusz.

Wszyscy, na szczęście, umilkli. Ich aury stały się jednak jeszcze bardziej wrogie, a atmosfera sztywna z napięcia.

Syriusz oblizał wargi, czując tą niezręczność, po czym odwrócił się do Izara. Wyglądał, jakby ulżyło mu, że widzi go przytomnego.

— Pierwsze miejsce, Izarze, gratuluję. – Syriusz przerwał panujące w pomieszczeniu napięcie, pokazując choremu chłopcu uniesione do góry kciuki.

Izar zmrużył oczy, po czym odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Riddle’a, marszcząc na niego brwi. Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

— Pytałeś, czy pozostałeś na platformie przez półtorej minuty, a ja powiedziałem, że nie. Nie pytałeś, czy zająłeś pierwsze miejsce. – Było jasne, iż była to zemsta za jego wcześniejsze lekceważące zachowanie. – Uderzyłeś w wodę po dokładnie jednej minucie i dwudziestu ośmiu sekundach. Sędziowie postanowili przyznać ci dodatkowe pięć punktów.

Dumbledore odchrząknął, unosząc wysoko brwi, gdy przesuwał wzrokiem po wszystkich znajdujących się w namiocie.

— Wierzę, że powinniśmy pozwolić panu Harrisonowi…

— Panu Blackowi – poprawił go spokojnie Izar, nie spoglądając na dyrektora.

Wyczuł zadowoloną aurę Regulusa. Jego ojciec położył mocną dłoń na jego ramieniu, ściskając je uspokajająco. Jego dotyk był znacznie inny od Riddle’a. Podczas gdy dotyk Czarnego Pana sprawiał, że Izar robił się niespokojny i zaczynał czuć gorąco, dotyk ojca zawsze go pocieszał.

— …trochę odpocząć – dokończył Dumbledore, jakby Izar mu nie przerywał.

James i Syriusz stali za plecami dyrektora, a Lily pewnie u jego boku. Jej uwaga skupiona była na Izarze i Regulusie, ale nie można było powiedzieć, o czym myśli. Postawa stojącego za nią Syriusza była napięta i unikał on napotkania wzrokiem błagalnych oczu Jamesa. Zamiast tego jego wuj obserwował cicho rozwój sytuacji. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z Jamesem Potterem i rozgrywającą się przed nim sceną. Izar podejrzewał, że duma była jedynym powodem, dla którego nie odwrócił się jeszcze na pięcie i stąd nie odszedł.

— Odpocząć? – powtórzył szydząco Regulus. – Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy wysłałeś ją tutaj, aby z nim porozmawiała? Mój syn ma uraz głowy, a ty mogłeś myśleć jedynie o tym, jaką może ci to przynieść korzyść.

Izar opadł na łóżko, wyczerpany. Gdyby ta rozmowa miała miejsce kiedykolwiek indziej, siedziałby i zwracał uwagę na to, co się dzieje i jak reagują na to obecni czarodzieje i czarownice. Z trudem przychodziło mu jednak powstrzymanie się od zaśnięcia. Rosnąca wściekłość Czarnego Pana była jedynym powodem, dla którego wciąż pozostał przytomny.

— Tak właśnie działa dyrektor, panie Black – zaczął cicho Riddle, zerkając na Regulusa, zanim znów stawił czoła reszcie. – Po realizacji swoich planów odnośnie dysfunkcyjnego spotkania rodzinnego, może się w końcu skupić na zdrowiu chłopca. W końcu jest ono mniej ważne od jego intryg.

 _Chłopca_.

Izar spojrzał spode łba gniewnie na Riddle’a. Mężczyzna zignorował go, zamiast tego spoglądając na Lily i Dumbledore’a z mroczną obietnicą w oczach. Izar spostrzegł, że Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie. Jego twarz była całkowicie pozbawiona emocji, ale aura krzyczała niepewnością i zmieszaniem. Izar poświęcił temu chwilę uwagi i zaczął zastanawiać się, po której stronie stał jego wuj. Czy mógł chylić się ku Ciemności?

Mogła istnieć możliwość próbowania przeciągnięcia go na tę stronę. Izar wiedział jednak, że Syriusz był prawdziwym Gryfonem – zawzięty, uparty i z poczuciem sprawiedliwości. Mimo że dogadywał się dobrze z Regulusem, wydawał się prawdziwym człowiekiem Jasnej Strony. Prawdziwą czarną owcą w rodzinie Blacków. Izar nie wiedział, czy powinien szanować go za odstąpienie od tego, czego się od niego przez całe życie oczekiwało, czy może być rozczarowany, że tak potężny czarodziej będzie wspierał Jasną Stronę. Oczywiście jego rozczarowanie wobec Syriusza wspierającego Jasną Stronę nie miało _nic_ wspólnego z przywiązaniem Izara…

Albo przynajmniej tak próbował sobie wmówić.

Dumbledore nie wyglądał na zmieszanego komentarzem Riddle’a. Zamiast tego, zachichotał lekko.

— Nie widzę powodu, aby powstrzymywać Lily przed zobaczeniem syna.

Uwaga Jamesa Pottera odwróciła się od Syriusza i minęła żonę, aż w końcu jego piwne oczy znalazły leżącego na łóżku Izara i zaczęły mu przyglądać. Chłopiec nie bał się go i spokojnie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Był ciekawy, co Potter myślał o tej całej sytuacji. Regulus wspomniał, że James dowiedział się o romansie, gdy ten miał jeszcze miejsce lub po urodzeniu Izara. Jednak nie wydawał się wyrażać wobec niego zdegustowania.

Zamiast tego jego aura wskazywała, że mu współczuje.

Izar zwęził na niego oczy. Nie _chciał_ niczyjego współczucia, a już w szczególności nie cholernego Pottera.

Krukon wiercił się w miejscu, doskonale świadomy otaczających go aur. Mimo że przyprawiały go o jeszcze większy ból głowy, raczej z zainteresowaniem porównywał je ze sobą. Podczas gdy Czarny Pan i Dumbledore mieli najpotężniejsze, zdecydowanie wygrywając z innymi, Izar z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że reszta obecnych w pomieszczeniu posiadała mniej więcej taki sam poziom magii. Chociaż Regulus i James wydawali się być kilka kroków wyżej niż Lily i Syriusz pod tym względem. Niemniej jednak, Izar nie dał się nabrać. Moc nie była jedynym czynnikiem, który określał, jak dużym zagrożeniem był dany czarodziej lub czarownica.

Regulus wzmocnił uścisk na jego ramieniu w niemal zaborczy sposób, gdy dostrzegł wzrok Pottera.

— Tak samo jak nie widzisz powodu, aby odwlekać uleczenie go? – kontynuował sucho Riddle. Jego usta zacisnęły się, gdy odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć przez ramię na uzdrowiciela. – Teraz już rozumiem, że powinienem dwukrotnie sprawdzić wnioski o pozycję uzdrowiciela. Jak się nazywasz, chłopcze? – warknął do niego podsekretarz, zaskakując Izara.

Poprzez opadające powieki Krukon obserwował, jak mroczne kosmyki magii oddzielają się od aury Riddle’a i owijają wokół uzdrowiciela. Tak jak przewidywał, ten zbladł ze strachu. Izar poczuł, że jego żołądek zaciska się z podnieceniem. To wydawało się takie proste, takie pozbawione wysiłku, że Riddle zastraszał każdego, kogo napotkał na swojej drodze.

— C-carter McTolley, panie podsekretarzu – wyjąkał młody uzdrowiciel.

Riddle uniósł brwi i jego rysy zniekształcił szyderczy wyraz.

— Nie będziemy już potrzebować twojej pomocy, uzdrowicielu McTolley. Uważaj się za zwolnionego z pozycji głównego uzdrowiciela Turnieju.

Lily wydała z siebie niezadowolony odgłos. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Może i gardził czasami Czarnym Panem, ale był on absolutnie genialny, gdy przychodziło do rozkazywania ludziom. Był w tym oszałamiający.

— Panie Riddle, nie ma pan prawa dawać wypowiedzenia temu młodemu mężczyźnie – odezwał się Dumbledore, na którego twarzy płonął gniew. – Wykonywał tylko swoją pracę…

Riddle znów odwrócił się do Dumbledore’a, zamiatając przy tym płaszczem po swoich piętach.

— Właściwie, dyrektorze, mam pozycję umożliwiającą zwolnienie tego człowieka z jego stanowiska. Dość marnie poszło mu ustabilizowanie pacjenta, a ja nie będę pozwalał na to, aby reprezentant Hogwartu był _przesłuchiwany_ , gdy ma wstrząs mózgu. – Izar zauważył tlącą się pod maską Riddle’a wściekłość.

Dumbledore wyprostował się, spoglądając przenikliwie na Riddle’a zza swoich okularów.

— Kto więc, sugerujesz, powinien zająć się panem Harrisonem? Ty sam? – Dumbledore sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że leczenie ran wewnętrznych było uznawane za Białą Magię. Izar wiedział jednak, że Riddle był Mistrzem magii i kontrolował Białą równie dobrze jak Czarną. Po prostu wolał tę drugą.

— Oczywiście, że nie. – Riddle podszedł bliżej do łóżka Izara, stając przed nim ochronnie. Powieki chłopca stawały się coraz cięższe i powoli zaczynał odpływać. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia. – Profesor Snape doskonale się do tego nada.

— Profesora Snape’a tutaj nie ma, podsekretarzu Riddle.

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły usta Lily Potter, klapa namiotu otworzyła się ponownie, ujawniając krzywiącego się Severusa Snape’a. Czarny Pan musiał wezwać go przez Mroczny Znak. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy obserwował, jak grymas na twarzy Snape’a się pogłębia, gdy dostrzegł on przebywających w namiocie ludzi. Izar próbował usiąść, aby zobaczyć wyrazy na ich twarzach, ale wzrok zaczął mu się rozmywać i powieki opadły.

Regulus przykucnął obok niego, wciąż ściskając pocieszająco jego ramię.

— Musisz pozostać przytomny, Izarze – mruknął cicho jego ojciec. – Poczekaj, aż Severus cię obejrzy.

Izar jęknął cicho, spierając się z tym.

Zamrugał, gdy Riddle odwrócił się i ocenił wzrokiem sytuację. Nagle jego chłodne palce przycisnęły się do czoła Izara i magia wydawała się złagodzić jego głowę i ból.

— Śpij, dziecko – mruknął Riddle, gdy jego palce przesunęły się lekko po powiekach Izara, zamykając je.

Nie trzeba było dwa razy mu powtarzać.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar opadł na poduszki, krzywiąc się szyderczo na ściany Skrzydła Szpitalnego, do którego przeniesiono go z namiotu kilka godzin po tym, jak profesor Snape zajął się jego wewnętrznymi obrażeniami. Po przebudzeniu się ze snu, w którym umieścił go Riddle, z _przerażeniem_ zauważył, że przy jego łóżku siedzi dwójka jego ulubionych blondynów.

— Jak się czujesz, Izarze? – zaczęła Daphne.

Krukon wyczuł, jak po jego drugiej stronie Draco gotuje się z gniewu, że to nie on pierwszy zadał to pytanie.

No jasne, tylko tego brakowało mu jeszcze po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Głowa wciąż mu pulsowała, a wrażliwość na ludzkie aury ani trochę nie zmalała. A teraz, na domiar wszystkiego, miał jeszcze przed sobą kolejną konfrontację, tym razem z Draco i Daphne. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty zawracać sobie jeszcze tym głowy.

A myśląc już o konfrontacjach, przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co przyniosła ze sobą dzisiejsza z Lily Potter.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł niejaką ulgę, gdy Lily ujawiła swoją silną osobowość. Gdyby zobaczył przed sobą tę samą słabą kobietę, którą spotkał w Departamencie Tajemnic, czułby się rozczarowany, że jego ojciec kiedykolwiek widział coś w tej szlamie. Poważnie zastanawiałby się nad poczytalnością Regulusa, gdyby Lily okazała się pociągającą nosem i żebrzącą czarownicą.

Jednak nie była. Czuła prawdziwy żal wobec tego, co zrobiła Izarowi, był w stanie powiedzieć to po jej aurze. Przyznała, że popełniła w przeszłości błędy, które dotyczyły jego oraz jego dzieciństwa.

Był pod wrażeniem jej opanowania i zdolności utrzymania maski. Na tym się jednak kończyło. Wiedział, że była bezmyślnie kontrolowana przez Dumbledore’a. Chociaż być może nie w szkole. Może była czarownicą, która dostrzegała odcienie szarości i rozumiała ciemniejszą stronę magii. Dopiero gdy postawiła stopę w stworzonym przez dyrektora Zakonie Feniksa, jej niezależność całkowicie zniknęła.

Była zaledwie sługą w delikatnych i gładkich manipulacjach Dumbledore’a. Izar zawsze uważał, że przez to swoje łagodne zachowanie dyrektor jest bardzo niebezpiecznym manipulatorem. Miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że ludzie pragnęli udać się do niego ze swoimi problemami. Chcieli, aby ich ochronił. Tyle że ta ochrona miała swoją cenę.

_Skoro Lily jest niczym innym jak tylko sługą Dumbledore’a, kim ty jesteś dla Voldemorta? Jaka jest różnica między tobą a nią?_

Izar zacisnął usta. Może i był poplecznikiem Voldemorta, ale przy całej swojej niewoli zatrzymał niezależność. Nie pozwolił, aby Znak na jego ramieniu powstrzymał go przed dokonywaniem własnych wyborów, własnych decyzji i posiadania własnych opinii. Lily natomiast pozwoliła, aby Dumbledore pociągał ją za sznurki. Pozwoliła, aby nią manipulowano.

A on odciął sznurki, które trzymał Voldemort już pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali. Upewnił się, że ich związek opierać się będzie na równości… lub przynajmniej takiej równości, jaka mogła pomiędzy nimi istnieć. Nigdy nie będą doskonale sobie równi, ale przynajmniej miał możliwość posiadania własnych opinii.

Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominał Lily.

Ale co, jeśli sama postanowiła podejść Regulusa w taki sposób? Co, jeśli Dumbledore wcale nią nie manipulował?

To nie miało znaczenia. Izar i tak gardziłby nią za to, co _zrobiła_ Regulusowi. Bez względu na to, czy przeprosiła go za porzucenie go w sierocińcu, przyznała w końcu, że nie czuła wyrzutów sumienia wobec tego, co zrobiła Regulusowi. A nikt na coś takiego nie zasługiwał, jego _ojciec_ na to nie zasługiwał.

W czasie przerwy zimowej Voldemort dokuczał Izarowi, że ma kompleks bronienia ludzi, o których się troszczy. Wtedy chłopiec temu zaprzeczył, ale spoglądając z większej perspektywy na obserwację Czarnego Pana zdał sobie sprawę, że miał on rację. Nie podobało mu się przyznawanie do tego, ale troszczył się o swojego ojca. Posiadanie takiego emocjonalnego przywiązania względem kogoś było odrobinę przerażające, zwłaszcza że przysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie pozwoli, aby w jego życiu pojawił się ktoś, kto będzie miał na niego taki wielki wpływ.

Ale nie było już odwrotu. Regulus go potrzebował, a on potrzebował Regulusa.

— Izarze? – zapytała Daphne, w której głosie pojawiła się troska wywołana jego długim milczeniem.

Jego grymas się pogłębił. Czy troszczył się o Daphne? Gdy została zaatakowana w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, tak właśnie stwierdził. Teraz, gdy była w pełni sił i zdrowa, miał jasny umysł i mógł zobaczyć, czy naprawdę uważa ją za bardzo ważną. Przez chwilę się nad tym zastanowił i stwierdził, że czuł wobec niej trochę przywiązania, choć nie było ono równie silne jak to, które dzielił z Regulusem.

_I Voldemortem?_

Izar zbladł na tę zabłąkaną myśl, szybko kierując swoją uwagę na cokolwiek innego, zanim mógłby sobie na nią odpowiedzieć.

— Wybacz – odezwał się sucho. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że znów ze mną rozmawiasz. – Stojący niedaleko niego Draco prychnął.

Daphne zarumieniła się i opuściła wzrok.

— Przypuszczam, że powinnam przeprosić cię za unikanie cię w pociągu i na zajęciach. – Mchowate zielone oczy, podobne do oczu Lily, zerknęły przez łóżko na Draco. Dziewczyna obdarowała go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem, po czym uniosła wyżej brodę i spojrzała w oczy Izara. – Byłam po prostu zła, że nie powiedziałeś mi, iż jesteś Blackiem i… — urwała, ponownie zerkając na Draco.

— Byłaś zła, że mój ojciec odrzucił propozycję zaręczyn – domyślił się Izar, któremu za oczami w głowie wybuchło matowe tętnienie. Otaczający go świat uspokoił się znacznie po tym, jak profesor Snape się nim zajął, ale wciąż odczuwał mały ból głowy, a jego gorączka jeszcze nie zniknęła. Chociaż te objawy miał jeszcze przed wstrząsem, więc właściwie dlaczego miałby się spodziewać, że i one odejdą?

Nie wydawała się zbyt zadowolona z kontynuowania toczącej się tymi torami rozmowy, ale wyczuła, że również Izar jest ku temu niechętny.

— Ja…

Nigdy wcześniej Daphne nie była tak zagubiona w słowach.

Westchnął, ściskając nasadę nosa.

— Mógłbyś nas, proszę, zostawić, Draco? – Nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Izar opuścił dłoń ze swojej twarzy i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć we wzburzone szare oczy. – Malfoy…

— Dlaczego miałbym? – Chłopiec wyprostował się na swoim krześle, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej jak uparte dziecko.

Izar pochylił się do przodu. Jego oczy błyszczały.

— Nie mam czasu na zajmowanie się _dziećmi._ – Wiedział, że był to niski cios, zwłaszcza że Draco ciągle próbował udowodnić swojemu ojcu, że nie jest już dzieckiem. Izar podejrzewał, że działało to również niczym sól na rany zadane w czasie przerwy świątecznej, gdy stwierdził, że Draco nie byłby w stanie sprostać wejściu z nim w związek. Chłopiec próbował od tego czasu udowodnić przed nim swoją wartość, bawiąc się jego umysłem w pociągu do Hogwartu.

Twarz blondyna stężała i chłopiec wstał.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – szepnął Ślizgon, nim skinął ostro głową i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Wydawszy z siebie ciche westchnienie, Izar patrzył, jak chłopiec opuszcza Skrzydło Szpitalne.

— Nie chcę zawrzeć z tobą aranżowanego małżeństwa, Daphne. – Spojrzał na nią i spostrzegł, że teraz, gdy Draco w końcu odszedł, znacznie opuściło ją napięcie. – Nie żywię wobec ciebie żadnych romantycznych uczuć.

Przypuszczał, że mógłby złagodzić jakoś swoją reakcję. Nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty na prowadzenie tej rozmowy. Czy nie tak dawno temu nie mówił przypadkiem dokładnie o tym samym z Draco? Odrzucał ich nie tylko dlatego, że nic do nich nie czuł, ale również po to, aby chronić ich przed Voldemortem. Twierdził on wprawdzie, że nie był zazdrosny o „kierujących się hormonami nastoletnich chłopców i kobiety”, ale Izar wiedział, że Czarny Pan potrafi być sadystyczny i zaborczy.

A bez względu na to, jak bardzo działali mu na nerwy, nie chciał, aby Czarny Pan w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdził któregokolwiek z nich.

Znów pojawiał się tu ten kompleks ochronny…

— Również nie żywię wobec ciebie żadnych romantycznych uczuć, Izarze – odpowiedziała cicho Daphne, zaskakując go. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, jesteś przystojny, bardzo przystojny, inteligentny i potężny. Podziwiam twoją urodę i pragnę znajdować się najbliżej ciebie, jak to tylko możliwe. – Izar uniósł brew. – Wiem, że brzmi to, jakbym żywiła wobec ciebie uczucia, ale tak nie jest. Nie seksualne – stwierdziła. – Byłeś dla mnie dobrym przyjacielem. Możesz być czasami sarkastycznym draniem, a właściwie przez większość czasu, ale jesteś prawdziwy. I rozumiesz mnie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. – Pociągnęła nosem, unosząc ramiona. – Wiesz, że staram się być niezależna i spełniona.

— Wiem – przyznał Izar. – Jesteś niezwykłą czarownicą, Daphne. Wiem, że daleko zajdziesz. – Mogłaby zajść jeszcze dalej, gdyby chociaż raz przyłożyła się i przeczytała jakąś książkę, ale…

— I właśnie dlatego pragnę aranżowanego małżeństwa z tobą.

Zamrugał, marszcząc brwi i próbując zrozumieć jej sposób myślenia.

— Oświeć mnie – powiedział sztywno.

Poruszyła się na krześle, próbując jak najbardziej się wyprostować.

— Mój ojciec chce znaleźć mi narzeczonego, zanim ukończę szkołę. To za rok, Izarze. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie wżenienia w rodzinę Goyle’a, Crabbe’a lub jakiegokolwiek innego mężczyzny. Gdybyś był to ty, moglibyśmy zostać oficjalnie małżeństwem, ale polegałoby ono jedynie na przyjaźni.

Głowa zaczynała go boleć coraz bardziej.

— Daphne… — zaczął spokojnie.

— Nie musielibyśmy się nawet dotykać, Izarze – kontynuowała, jak gdyby wiedziała, że przygotowywał się do odrzucenia jej. – Rozumiem, że lubisz swoją prywatność, a ty pojmujesz moją potrzebę niezależności. Przy każdym innym mężczyźnie będę czuła się związana i uwięziona we własnym domu. Nie pozwoli mi uczęszczać samej na imprezy polityczne i opuszczać rezydencji przez bardzo długi czas. Będzie chciał, abym była posłuszną _suką_ , która wychowa jego dzieci.

Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy i zaszlochała cicho.

Izar zamarł.

Nigdy nie był dobry w tego typu rzeczach… w _pocieszaniu_. A już zwłaszcza płaczące dziewczyny były czymś, z czym nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. Czuł się niezręcznie, gdy wyciągał rękę i poklepał ją po dłoni.

— Nie zawsze tak jest, Daphne.

— Oczywiście, że jest – warknęła. Jej oczy zabłysły, ale łzy już z nich zniknęły.

Gwałtownie cofnął rękę, nieco zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastroju. Wiedział, że chłopcy zawsze na to narzekali. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że będzie czegoś takiego świadkiem, chociaż _teraz_ tak właśnie się stało. Z drugiej strony jednak, Voldemort również miał skłonność do szybkiego zmieniania nastroju.

— Czystokrwiści czarodzieje zawszy tacy są. Nie wierzą, że kobieta ma prawo opuścić gospodarstwo domowe, mieć własne zdanie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Izarze, pragnę mieć kiedyś dzieci, ale na własnych warunkach i wtedy, gdy będę na to gotowa.

— Ja nie chcę mieć dzieci – wypalił zapalczywie. Zamrugał, zastanawiając się, _kto_ tu był teraz emocjonalną kobietą i odchrząknął. – Mam na myśli, że nie jestem gotowy, aby myśleć już teraz o dzieciach. – _Miał piętnaście lat_. – Lucjusz Malfoy i Narcyza wcale tacy nie są – zauważył, przypominając sobie piękną Narcyzę Malfoy. – Narcyza jest bardzo wytworną i niezależną czarownicą…

— A Lucjusz ją kontroluje – odparła ostro blondynka. – Próbuje tego nie okazywać, ale jest kontrolowana równie mocno, co każda inna kobieta. Po prostu znosi to z wdziękiem. Chcę być taka jak matka Blaise’a Zabiniego i Kristine Steinar. Obie są niezależne.

Izar oparł się o poduszki, zastanawiając nad słowami Daphne. Musiał się wysilić, aby przypomnieć sobie, kim była Kristine Steinar, ale na szczęście poszło mu to dość szybko. Była matką Lukasa i tą samą kobietą, którą widział w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Pamiętał, jak Daphne mówiła mu, że Kristine otruła pierwotną narzeczoną Bjørna Steinara, aby zdobyć jego rękę. A matka Blaise’a… no cóż… kilka lat temu ożeniła się ze swoim siódmym mężem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały poważnie na siedzącą przy nim dziewczynę.

— Jeśli cię poślubię, Daphne, zamierzasz mnie otruć? Bo aluzje, jakich dokonujesz wcale nie są subtelne.

Uderzyła go w ramię, rumieniąc się mocno. Lekki uśmiech zadrgał na  jej ustach.

— Wiesz, co mam na myśli, Izarze. Te kobiety są niebezpieczne i absolutnie wspaniałe w swojej suwerenności.

Zamyślił się. Chociaż nie miał zbyt wielkiej wiedzy na temat czystokrwistych małżeństw, nie wierzył w to, by wszyscy mężczyźni byli tak dominujący, jak twierdziła Daphne. Zastanawiał się, czy jej strach przed ślubem był spowodowany tym, iż była świadkiem tego, jak jej ojciec traktuje jej matkę, czy może było to po prostu coś, co sama wbiła sobie do głowy. Przemawiał przez nią prawdziwy strach, gdy mówiła o związaniu się małżeństwem z nieznanym mężczyzną.

Izar rozumiał, dlaczego mogła chcieć go poślubić… ale to nie mogło się stać.

Musiała zrozumieć, o czym myśli, bo pochyliła się do przodu i chwyciła go za rękę. W jej oczach błyszczała desperacja.

— Żylibyśmy w tym samym domu, ale mógłbyś mieć jakie tylko chcesz kochanki, Izarze. Nie musiałbyś nawet na mnie patrzeć. Nie musiałbyś mnie _dotykać_.

Było mu jej szkoda, czuł głęboki smutek, gdy wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka.

— Naprawdę jesteś gotowa wpakować się w takie surowe osamotnienie tylko po to, aby uniknąć zamążpójścia, Daphne?

Jej oczy znów wypełniły się łzami, ale szczęka została mocno zaciśnięta.

— Zrobiłabym wszystko.

Powrócił myślami do Daphne i jej romantycznych związków. Chociaż zawsze doceniała przystojnych mężczyzn i śmiało czyniła na ich temat uwagi, nigdy nie miała chłopaka i nie próbowała zainicjować żadnego związku. Była wspaniałą czarownicą; na pewno jakiś chłopak starał się kiedyś o jej względy. Teraz jednak dostrzegł, że po prostu nie zamierzała się z nikim wiązać. Biorąc pod uwagę jej rozemocjonowane spojrzenie, zastanawiał się, jak głębokie były jej blizny. Może uważała, że nie jest warta godnego małżeństwa? Czy ojciec wykorzystywał jej matkę? A może wykorzystywał _ją_?

— Czy ojciec cię skrzywdził, Daphne? – zapytał miękko, wciąż dotykając jej policzka.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a aura zalśniła z zaskoczenia.

— Nie. – Potrząsnęła głową, odsuwając się od Izara. – Oczywiście, że nie. – Przełknęła z trudem ślinę, wyciągając rękę, by ścisnąć jego koszulę. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Izarze. Ufam ci…

Unikała tematu.

Pochylił głowę. Był rozdarty. Wiedział, że gdyby zasugerował, że może po prostu za nikogo nie wychodzić i pozostać wolna, wygłosiłaby mu przemowę o głupiej, czystokrwistej tradycji.

Rozumiał również jej intencje. Nie kochała go, ale mu ufała. Chciała go legalnie poślubić, ale w swoim domu pozostaliby przyjaciółmi i nie mieli ograniczeń, aby z kimkolwiek się spotykać.

Voldemort nigdy jednak nie patrzyłby na to w taki sposób…

— Nie mogę, Daphne. – Spojrzał na nią. Wyraz jej twarzy był odzwierciedleniem jej ciemniejącej aury. – Nie zrozumiałabyś moich powodów, gdybym ci powiedział. Ja…

Pochylając się do przodu, położyła mu palec na ustach. Wstała, jak zawsze zachowując grację.

— Po prostu obiecaj, że o tym pomyślisz, Izarze. Proszę.

Nawet gdy odsunęła palce, nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Kiwnął tylko głową. Ona również kiwnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym powoli opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Oparł się o poduszki, wyczerpany.


	30. Część I Rozdział 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział jeszcze niebetowany.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** pojawia się scena tortur

**Rozdział trzydziesty**

Spocona i trzęsąca się pięść uderzyła o kamienną ścianę w wyrazie wściekłej desperacji. Ciężki oddech niósł się echem po cichym korytarzu, gdy chłopiec ze wszystkich sił starał się poskładać z powrotem w jedną całość.

_Po prostu pójdź do Snape’a albo Riddle’a…_

Nie, nie mógł. Coś skręcało się w nim na samą myśl, że miałby ugiąć karku i poprosić o pomoc.

Poza tym Snape nie znajdował się obecnie na liście ludzi, którym ufał. Od kiedy Lily poinformowała go o jego szpiegowaniu na rzecz Zakonu, Izar stał się wobec niego bardzo ostrożny. Regulus powiedział mu, że Snape był podwójnym agentem, kimś, kto dawał Dumbledore’owi odrobinę informacji dotyczących Voldemorta, chociaż nie wystarczająco wiele, aby mogło to zaszkodzić Ciemnej Stronie. Voldemort był świadomy szpiegostwa Mistrza Eliksirów i mówił mu, co może, a czego nie może zdradzać Dumbledore’owi.

Niemniej jednak Izar wciąż był wobec Snape’a podejrzliwy, zwłaszcza że objawy wstrząśnienia mózgu zaczęły powracać do niego kilka tygodni po tym, jak ten go uleczył. Czyli cztery miesiące temu. Początkowo Izar lekceważył to jako symptomy, które odczuwał od Bożego Narodzenia. Tylko że wtedy dręczyła go gorączka, dreszcze i okazjonalne bóle głowy. A _to_ było zupełnie co innego. W żołądku go ściskało, głowa sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wbitych w nią było tysiące małych szpilek, a całe ciało było śliskie od potu.

Oblizał wargi, próbując powstrzymać zawroty głowy.

Gdy zauważył nawrót wstrząśnienia, zaczął samemu warzyć eliksir, który ustabilizowałby wewnętrzne siniaki i krwawienie z mózgu. Kilka tygodni zajęło mu skończenie eliksiru łagodzącego objawy, więc jak do tej pory spożył tylko dwie partie.

I nawet odrobinę nie stępiło to bólu i nie pozbyło męczących go symptomów.

Zawsze istniała możliwość udania się do Regulusa, gdyby nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, by ugiąć karku przed Riddle’em. Problem polegał na tym, że jego ojciec nie był obecnie nigdzie w pobliżu Hogwartu. Nie miał uprawnień, aby pozostać w zamku, zwłaszcza że nie był wysoko postawionym politykiem ani profesorem. A Dumbledore uznał, że nie pozwoli mu już dłużej pałętać się po korytarzach szkoły. W niektóre weekendy Regulus odwiedzał Syriusza i Izar spędzał z nim trochę czasu, ale te wizyty stawały się coraz rzadsze – zupełnie jakby Dumbledore o coś ich podejrzewał.

Izar oddychał cicho i przesunął dłonią po ostrej, kamiennej ścianie. Kilka kamieni przecięło miękkie ciało jego dłoni, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Czuł się od wszystkich tak odległy, a już zwłaszcza o Riddle’a, Syriusza i Regulusa. Nie miał czasu, aby z nimi porozmawiać. Zawsze coś wydawało się go przed tym powstrzymywać. I wszystko wskazywało na Dumbledore’a.

Każdego dnia, po zakończeniu prac domowych, zapuszczał się w małe moczary na przeciwległym końcu terenów Hogwartu; dokładnie te, które nieco wcześniej tego roku pokazał mu Voldemort. Na jakiś czas mógł się tam uspokoić, zanim musiał znów powrócić do zatłoczonego zamku.

Daphne trzymała się blisko niego i ciągle pytała, czy czuje się dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że ich rozmowa w Skrzydle Szpitalnym cztery miesiące temu nie powstrzymała jej przed zachowywaniem się normalnie w jego towarzystwie. Nigdy nie powrócili do tematu aranżowanego małżeństwa i Izarowi zdecydowanie nie było ku temu pilno. Nie podjął jeszcze decyzji.

Draco, z drugiej strony, trzymał się od niego na dystans.

Przycisnął czoło do ściany na korytarzu, walcząc ze sobą, aby wziąć się w garść. Za kilka minut miał spotkanie z Radą Nadzorczą Hogwartu. Najwyraźniej w końcu doszedł do nich wniosek o jego wcześniejsze podjęcie Owutemów. Musiał się z nimi dzisiaj spotkać i oficjalnie poprosić o pozwolenie na przedterminowe przystąpienie do egzaminów w celu ukończenia w tym roku edukacji. Dziś podejmą decyzję.

— _Izarze…_

Krukon wyprostował się i z trudem powstrzymał od odwrócenia. Rzadko słyszał ten głos, ale i tak zdarzało się to wystarczająco często, aby przypominało mu, że coś było nie tak. Podejrzewał, że miało to jakiś związek z Zasłoną i Klątwą Cygnusa. Choć może był to tylko jakiś wróg, który miał zdolność z równą łatwością co on manipulować swoją magią.

Poczuł, że zbliżyła się do niego czyjaś aura i na jego karku pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział, czy był to jakiś duch, czy może coś zupełnie innego. Kwestia płci tej istoty również pozostawała dla niego niewiadomą. Na początku, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał ten głos w czasie przerwy zimowej i w pociągu do Hogwartu, myślał, że należy do mężczyzny. Im częściej jednak się z nim spotykał, tym bardziej uświadamiał sobie, że był to chrapliwy szept, coś, co wydawać mógł zarówno mężczyzna, jak i kobieta.

A może ta istota nie miała płci. Może była to po prostu magia w jakiejś zamaskowanej postaci.

— Zostaw mnie – wycharczał Izar, brzmiąc równie ochryple co zjawa.

— _Cudowny…_

Izar odwrócił się. Świat wokół niego zawirował, ale dostrzegł wysoką, zamaskowaną postać. Tworzył ją szary dym, niemal przezroczysty w ciemnym korytarzu. Postać poruszyła się i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Wiedząc, co się stanie, jeśli zjawa nawiąże z nim fizyczny kontakt, Izar uniósł ramiona, próbując uniknąć powtórki czerwonych śladów rąk, jakie jakiś czas temu pojawiły się na jego policzkach.

Zamiast tego zimny, ostry ból owinął się wokół jego ręki, po czym postać zniknęła.

Uspokajając oddech, Izar opuścił ramiona. Nawet w słabym świetle był w stanie dostrzec zaczerwienienia na swojej ręce. A, mówiąc dokładnie, jego pierścień rodowy Blacków spoczywał niewinnie pośrodku widocznego odcisku dłoni.

— Izarze?

Nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się przed wzdrygnięciem, Izar odwrócił się i zobaczył idącego powoli w jego stronę Cypriena Beaumonta.

— Cyprien? – zapytał spokojnie. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Rudowłosy reprezentant Francji zrobił ostrożnie krok bliżej, przyglądając się mu.

— Musiałem porozmawiać z Ministrem Sergerem Rouxem i dyrektorką Maxime. Usłyszałem cię na korytarzu. – Wzrok chłopca przesunął się po pokrytym potem czole Izara i jego napiętych mięśniach. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – Chociaż Cyprien ukrył swoją troskę w formie pytania, z pewnością musiał wiedzieć, że Izarowi _daleko_ było do pełni sił.

Niemniej jednak Krukon wyprostował się, pocierając wierzchnią częścią swojej dłoni o czoło, aby zetrzeć pot. Wysłał swojemu towarzyszowi lekki uśmieszek.

— Jasne, jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony.

— Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął cicho Cyprien.

Izar zrobił krok za krokiem, kiwając ostro głową. Ruszyli razem wzdłuż korytarza i chłopiec zauważył, że Cyprien pozostał nieco w tyle, a postawa jego ciała wskazywała na to, że w każdej chwili był gotów go złapać, gdyby zemdlał.

Naprawdę wyglądał aż tak źle?

Podniósł rękę i delikatnie uszczypnął się w policzki, aby nabrały trochę koloru. Szybkim ruchem różdżki rzucił niewerbalne zaklęcie suszące na swoją twarz i szyję, aby pozbyć się zbierającego się tam potu. Poprawił swoje krukońskie szaty i przeczesał palcami włosy, a następnie uśmiechnął do rudzielca. Cyprien przyglądał się mu podejrzliwie. A niech się zastanawia, co się z nim dzieje. Krukon i tak nigdy w życiu nie powiedziałby swojemu rywalowi, że jest chory, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłoby to oczywiste.

Musiał po prostu uwarzyć kolejny eliksir łagodzący objawy. Pani Pomfrey najprawdopodobniej miała już kilka gotowych, ale nie Izar ufał nikomu prócz samego siebie. Wolał już sam przejść przez długi proces warzenia.

— Jesteś gotowy na trzecie zadanie? – zapytał lekko Krukon, skręcając w korytarz prowadzący do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie wiedział, czy Cyprien szedł z nim dlatego, że wątpił w jego zdolność do dostania się tam, czy może faktycznie zmierzał w tym samym kierunku.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już za kilka dni – zaczął rudzielec. Izar zauważył, że jego francuski akcent nie był tak silny jak u innych uczniów z Beauxbatons. – Ale czuję się całkiem pewnie. A ty?

Izar chrząknął. Kiedy czuł się tak jak teraz, nie miał szans na zwyciężenie tego zadania, zwłaszcza jeśli będzie polegało ono na fizycznej konkurencji w równym stopniu jak na magii.

— Podobnie – odpowiedział z pewnością siebie Izar. – Nie możesz się już doczekać powrotu do domu?

Cyprien przeczesał palcami swoje długie, czerwone włosy i spojrzał w głąb korytarza.

— Miło będzie znów zobaczyć rodziców – przyznał chłopiec. – Ale podobała mi się Brytania. Hogwart to bardzo piękny zamek. – Cyprien zawahał się przez chwilę. – Dowiedziałeś się już, kto stoi za tymi atakami?

Na twarzy Cypriena widoczna była jedynie ciekawość. Izar nie widział na niej żadnego oszustwa, jednak chłopiec mógł być dobrym aktorem. Z drugiej strony szczerze wątpił w to, aby to reprezentant Beauxbatons stał za tymi atakami. Gdyby chciał wiedzieć więcej o sprawcy, musiałby udać się do Riddle’a i uzyskać od niego odpowiedzi. Wyciągnięcie informacji z Czarnego Pana było jednak niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że Izar pytał go już o to wiele razy wcześniej. Nadal irytowało go, że Voldemort wiedział, kto za tym wszystkim stoi lub miał przynajmniej wobec tego bardzo duże podejrzenia.

Była jeszcze jedna osoba, która mogła wiedzieć coś o sprawcy.

Lukas Steinar.

To on widział, jak Colin Creevey wkłada Vasenię do pucharu Izara w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Co prawda młody Gryfon był wtedy pod wpływem Imperiusa, ale Steinar mógł widzieć więcej niż mówił.

Rozwiązanie tej zagadki było niemożliwe, zwłaszcza że istniało tak wielu podejrzanych. Izar wolałby już gnić w piekle niż zadać Lukasowi jakiekolwiek pytania dotyczące tego incydentu. Nie mógł ufać temu Norwegowi. Nie mógł ufać komukolwiek prócz samego siebie. To dlatego trzymał objawy wstrząśnienia mózgu w tajemnicy. Mógł pójść z nimi do pani Pomfrey, ale trudno było mu okazać słabość przed kimś, kogo nie znał.

— Mam swoje przypuszczenia – skłamał Izar, odpowiadając na pytanie Cypriena.

— To nie Steinar – oświadczył śmiało Francuz, a zadowolony uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta. – Może wydawać się powściągliwy i podejrzliwy, ale nie pozwól się oszukać. Jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś już, iż się w tobie trochę buja. Zachowuje taki dystans pewnie dlatego, że czuje się tobą onieśmielony i wie, że jego ojciec nigdy by na to nie pozwolił.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, zatrzymując się.

— Czyżby? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Cyprien skinął głową. Podejrzewał, że to nie powinno być dla niego takim zaskoczeniem. On i Steinar niestrudzenie się ze sobą drażnili i Izara podświadomie ciągnęło coś do tego Norwega. Nie było to nic poważnego, ale powinno wystarczyć, aby uświadomić mu, że on sam również był nieco zainteresowany.

Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tych rzeczy. Po piętnastu latach dość pogardliwego spoglądania na jakiekolwiek związki, często bywał ślepy na uczucia innych ludzi. Draco bardzo go zaskoczył, choćby dlatego, że myślał, iż jego daleki kuzyn pragnął zbliżyć się do niego platonicznie, a nie seksualnie. A sam Izar ani trochę nie był zainteresowany blondynem w ten sposób. Może gdyby chłopiec nieco bardziej przypominał Lucjusza Malfoya… wierzył jednak, że Draco nigdy nie będzie choć odrobinę podobny do swojego ojca. Za tą swoją upartą maską złośliwości miał raczej miękkie serce.

Lukas natomiast był inteligentny i przystojny. Miał coś w sobie, coś, co przyciągało do niego Izara.

Lukas był dla Izara leciutkim płomykiem. Tak lekkim, że skrzywiłby się tylko, gdyby go dotknął.

Voldemort był natomiast ryczącymi płomieniami, które zarówno piekły go, jak i ochładzały. Nie było żadnej konkurencji. I Izar nienawidził Voldemorta za to, że ten miał na niego taki wielki wpływ.

— Co sprawia, że tak myślisz? – Izar znów ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Szedł wolno, próbując utrzymać równowagę, podczas gdy świat kręcił się wokół niego. Czuł, że pot znów zaczyna osadzać się na jego karku.

— To oczywiste, nie? – zripostował Cyprien, zatrzymując się przed schodami do gabinetu dyrektora.

Wejście było otwarte, sugerując, że Dumbledore zapraszał do środka swoich gości. Izar wyciągnął zegarek, który podarował mu Voldemort i zerknął na godzinę. Spotkanie miało rozpocząć się w ciągu kilku minut.

Cyprien, wyczuwając, że Izar był oczekiwany gdzieś indziej, skinął głową.

— Zobaczymy się na lunchu przed trzecim zadaniem.

Izar nie odpowiedział – rudzielec zbyt szybko obrócił się na pięcie. Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się na reprezentanta Beauxbatons. Chłopiec towarzyszył mu w drodze do gabinetu Dumbledore’a, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Krukon nie padnie twarzą na ziemię.

Nie _potrzebował_ pomocy.

Jego maska rozbiła się, a twarz wykrzywiła w silnym poczuciu bezbronności. Drżąco potarł ją raz jeszcze i przełknął gulę, która pojawiła się w jego gardle. Jego żołądek warknął nieprzyjemnie, przypominając mu, że od jakiegoś czasu nic nie jadł. A nawet jeśli zjadł, nie potrafił tego utrzymać. Miał niesamowite mdłości.

Zaciskając pięści i zęby, Izar wyprostował ramiona i poszedł na górę. Kamienne stopnie chwiały się przed nim, więc musiał przysunąć rękę do ściany, aby utrzymać równowagę. Z miejsca, gdzie stał, potrafił wyczuć aury znajdujących się wewnątrz osób, zanim jeszcze w ogóle wiedział, kto tam jest. To niesłychanie zwiększyło ból jego głowy. Zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy istniała może możliwość odejścia i przełożenia spotkania.

Kiedy jednak rozpoznał, kto znajduje się w środku, zrezygnował z tego pomysłu.

W pomieszczeniu przebywali Riddle, Dumbledore, Lucjusz Malfoy i kilku innych czarodziei. Izar przypomniał sobie, że Rada Hogwartu składała się z dwunastu członków. Czy wszyscy oni byli obecni? Modlił się do Merlina, aby tak nie było. Skoro Cyprien był w stanie dostrzec, jak marnie się tak naprawdę czuje, tym bardziej nie umknie to bystrym oczom polityków. Zawsze istniała jeszcze możliwość rzucenia na siebie glamour. Tyle że, nawet gdyby znał wszystkie rodzaje różnych wariantów tego zaklęcia i ich właściwości, nie byłby na tyle pewien własnych umiejętności, aby rzucić to zaklęcie na samego siebie.

Jeśli pokryłby swoją twarz niewystarczającą ilością zaklęcia glamour, zwróciłoby to większą uwagę, niż gdyby w ogóle go na sobie nie miał.

— Panie Harrison – powitał go Dumbledore, gdy tylko przekroczył próg gabinetu. – Dobrze, że dotarłeś.

W pomieszczeniu obok biurka dyrektora umieszczony został długi, ciężki, dębowy stół. Tak jak przewidywał, zasiadała za nim cała Rada. Po całej powierzchni mebla porozrzucane były dokumenty, a duże pióra zanurzone w słoikach z atramentem. Radę Nadzorczą stanowili głównie mężczyźni, jednak pośród dziesięciu z nich znajdowały się również dwie starsze kobiety.

Riddle siedział przy końcu stołu, oddzielony od członków Rady. Obok niego znajdowała się profesor McGonagall, a po jego drugiej stronie dostrzec można było próbującego wyjrzeć poza krawędź stołu profesora Flitwicka.

Izar odchrząknął, spostrzegając drapieżne oczy Riddle’a, zanim skinął chłodno w powitaniu do Dumbledore’a.

— Dyrektorze.

Starzec spojrzał na niego ponad swoimi okularami w sposób świadczący o zaniepokojeniu. Na szczęście dyrektor trzymał język za zębami i wskazał na biurko stojące samotnie przed Radą Nadzorczą.

— Proszę, usiądź, panie Harrison – zaprosił mężczyzna.

Izar podszedł do biurka i usiadł przy nim niepewnie, utrzymując na swojej twarzy maskę obojętności. Gdy oparł się o krzesło, natychmiast napotkał wzrokiem spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya, który jak zwykle stanowił wzór opanowania i chłodnej świetlistości. Aksamitna wstążka oplatała jego długie, platynowe włosy na karku. Tylko Lucjusz Malfoy mógł sprawić, żeby pieprzona wstążka wyglądała tak męsko.

— Panie Black – przywitał się Lucjusz, którego usta wygięły się do góry, jak gdyby mógł przeczytać myśli Izara. Jego zimne, srebrne oczy przesuwały się po jego twarzy, najprawdopodobniej zauważając na niej napięcie i chorowitą bladość. – Przejdźmy od razu do interesów, dobrze?

Izar skinął ze wdzięcznością głową i Lucjusz spojrzał na leżące przed nim pergaminy.

— Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu i ja otrzymaliśmy twój formalny wniosek o zgodę na wcześniejsze przystąpienie do Owutemów. – Lucjusz uniósł wzrok, wymieniając z Izarem znaczące spojrzenie. Obaj wiedzieli, że to Czarny Pan złożył ten wniosek, a nie Krukon.

— Ile ma pan lat, panie… — jedna z kobiet urwała, wyglądając na niepewną, w jaki sposób powinna się do niego zwrócić. Harrison? A może Black?

Siedzący obok niej Lucjusz zmrużył na nią oczy, sprawiając wrażenie niemal zdegustowanego, że przejęła kontrolę nad _jego_ Radą.

Izar zamrugał mocno, czując spływającą mu po szyi kropelkę potu.

— Izar Black, proszę pani. I mam piętnaście lat. – Minęło kilka dni, nim nauczyciele przyzwyczaili się do jego nazwiska. Ostatecznie jednak wszyscy, za wyjątkiem dyrektora Dumbledore’a, zwracali się do niego „Black”.

— Piętnaście – powtórzyła. Prostując się sztywno, pochyliła się do przodu. – Większość uczniów, którzy decydują się przystąpić do Owutemów, ma siedemnaście lub osiemnaście lat. – Jej twarz rozmazała mu się przed oczami i z całej siły próbował nie zezować na nią oczu. – Co sprawiło, że postanowiłeś wcześniej zdać swoje Owutemy?

Chwilę zajęło, nim jej słowa doszły do jego zamroczonej głowy.

— Zdecydowałem, że chcę wcześniej zakończyć edukację, proszę pani. W tym roku.

Członkowie Rady poruszyli się i zaczęli szeptać między sobą.

— I słusznie. – Lucjusz bez najmniejszych problemów przejął z powrotem kontrolę. – Pan Black to geniusz. Już pominął tego roku jedną klasę i w wieku czternastu lat zdał swoje SUMy z najwyższymi wynikami. – Lucjusz sięgnął po kolejny pergamin ze stosu papierów na stole i spojrzał na niego z przesadnym zainteresowanym. – Uzyskał „Wybitny” ze wszystkich podjętych egzaminów. – Brwi mężczyzny uniosły się nieco wyżej. – Wszystkich, za wyjątkiem jednego.

Uczy Izara poróżowiały na wspomnienie przedmiotu, który zdał jedynie na „Zadowalający”.

— Historii Magii – odpowiedział Izar z myślą o Radzie, której członkowie zaczęli przerzucać papiery w poszukiwaniu jego wyników. – Uzyskałem tylko „Zadowalający” z Historii Magii.

Rozległo się kilka cichych chichotów. Nawet usta Lucjusza drgnęły z rozbawieniem.

— Tak, to przedmiot profesora Binnsa. – Srebrne oczy Lucjusza przesunęły się po gabinecie i spoczęły na Dumbledorze. Pozostała część Rady odwróciła się, aby również spojrzeć z zainteresowaniem na dyrektora. – Już wielokrotnie delikatnie sugerowaliśmy ci zastąpienie profesora Binnsa. Być może nadszedł czas, abyśmy nieco _dosadniej_ zalecili znalezienie kogoś innego na miejsce tego… _nauczyciela_.

Izar spojrzał w prawo, gdzie stał Dumbledore. Dyrektor był wyprostowany i spokojny, jakby w ogóle nie poczuł się dotknięty chytrymi słowami Lucjusza. Spojrzawszy z powrotem na Radę, Izar zatrzymał wzrok na Riddle’u. Podczas gdy cała reszta odwrócona była do Dumbledore’a, uwaga tego polityka skupiona była prosto na Izarze. Krukon poczuł, że jego tętno przyśpiesza od samej intensywności, z jaką wpatrywał się w niego ten mężczyzna. Powinien się już do niej przyzwyczaić, ale w tej chwili wręcz czuł, jak te oczy prześwietlają go na wylot.

To sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego kiedykolwiek choćby przemknęło mu przez głowę, że mógłby cokolwiek przed Czarnym Panem ukryć. Z drugiej strony jednak, minęły już cztery miesiące, od kiedy manipulował Mrocznym Znakiem, a Voldemort wciąż był jeszcze _tego_ nieświadomy.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna odchrząknął.

— Profesor McGonagall i profesor Flitwick są tutaj, aby przedstawić nam swoją opinię na ten temat. Z chęcią posłuchamy, co sądzicie o tej sytuacji.

Opierając się ciężko o swoje krzesło, Izar zacisnął usta, koncentrując się na swoich nauczycielach. Jego palce zaciśnięte były na kolanach, gdy ze wszystkich sił próbował pozostać niewzruszony pod nieustannym spojrzeniem Riddle’a.

McGonagall skinęła ostro głową.

— To mnie właśnie wysłano do sierocińca, w którym dorastał pan Black. Gdy miał dziesięć lat, miałam poinformować go o Hogwarcie i istnieniu magicznego świata.

Usta Izara wykrzywiły się w grymasie, gdy przypomniał sobie ten dzień. Był nią zaabsorbowany, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że w końcu po tylu latach życia w piekle przydarza mu się coś dobrego. Przybyła do sierocińca, aby wyjaśnić mu, czym jest Hogwart i co znaczy zaadresowany do niego list. Nie był w stanie oderwać od niej wzroku. Czuł się nieco rozczarowany, że w żaden widoczny sposób nie różniła się od reszty mugoli. Właściwie to Lucjusz Malfoy był posiadaczem pierwszej aury, jaką poczuł.

Teraz jednak mógł już wyczuć każdego czarodzieja i czarownicę oraz ich magię.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko na to wspomnienie.

— Jak na kogoś niewychowanego w magicznym świecie, pan Black okazał bardzo duże zdolności w zakresie magii. Przez lata wyprzedzał swoich rówieśników i naprawdę wierzę, że jest gotowy do wcześniejszego zakończenia szkoły i podejścia do Owutemów. Będzie bardzo znaczącą postacią w czarodziejskim świecie.

Izar uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, kiwając jej w podziękowaniu głową.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się do Flitwicka.

— A pan, profesorze Flitwick? Jest pan głową jego domu.

Flitwick wstał zbyt szybko na swoje krzesło i machnął krótkimi rękami, aby uzyskać równowagę, gdy prawie przechylił się do tyłu. Riddle, nie wyglądając na zbyt zadowolonego, chwycił za krzesło, zanim mogłoby upaść na podłogę. Flitwick odchrząknął, rzucając beznamiętnemu politykowi wdzięczne spojrzenie.

— Tak, tak, pan Black jest dobrym kandydatem na kogoś, kto ma wcześniej podejść do Owutemów. Nigdy nie widziałem, by zrobił coś niezadowalająco na swoich testach lub zadaniach domowych. Jest wyśmienitym uczniem.

Dumbledore zmarszczył lekko brwi, siadając przy swoim biurku. Nie istniało nic, co mógłby zrobić – to było poza jego kontrolą. I, sądząc po wyrazie na jego twarzy, był doskonale tego świadomy.

— Panie Black – oznajmiła surowa kobieta w celu przyciągnięcia na siebie jego uwagi – co sprawiło, że zdecydował się pan wcześniej ukończyć edukację? Co zamierza pan potem robić? – Podniosła pióro i spojrzała błagalnie na jego oszołomione spojrzenie. – Panie Black? – powtórzyła pytająco.

Izar pokonał ogarniające go zamroczenie i skinął głową.

— Zacząłem nudzić się w Hogwarcie. To wspaniała szkoła i zawsze będę się tutaj czuł jak w domu, ale przez wiele dni nie mam nic do roboty. Wyczerpałem już tutejszy program nauczania i czuję potrzebę znalezienia czegoś, co zajmie mój czas. – Urwał i nonszalancko otarł rękawem swoją szyję. Pot wsiąknął w jego czarny materiał i z powrotem opuścił rękę na kolana. – A jeśli chodzi o to, co zamierzam robić po Hogwarcie, mam zarezerwowane miejsce wśród Niewymownych.

Zauważył, że większość zgromadzonych spięła się i skupiła uwagę na dokumentach. Była to typowa reakcja po wymówieniu słowa „Niewymowny”. Wielu czarodziejów nie chciało słyszeć nic na temat Departamentu Tajemnic i szybko urywało temat. Nie było zakazane poinformowanie kogoś, że pracuje się jako Niewymowny, po prostu raczej się tego nie mówiło. Jednak, o ile nie rozpowiadał o rzeczach nad którymi pracował, miał prawo poinformować Radę o swoim zawodzie.

— A jak często uczy się pan do testów, panie Black? – zapytała ta sama kobieta. Zdawała się jedyną, za wyjątkiem Lucjusza, która wypowiadała się w imieniu Rady. Izar był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że reszta członków była jedynie marionetkami, za które dla własnej rozrywki, jak tylko mu się podobało, pociągał Lucjusz.

Opuścił wzrok na biurko.

— Nie uczę się – przyznał. – Wystarczą mi wykłady na zajęciach i odrabianie zadanych przez profesorów prac domowych, aby przygotować mnie do testów. – Nie czuł potrzeby wyznawania im, że pierwszych kilka lat nauki w Hogwarcie spędził po uszy w książkach i notatkach. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wiedza to moc, wchłonął tyle informacji, ile tylko był w stanie, aż w końcu czuł głęboką potrzebę dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej.

— Nie widzę powodu, aby powstrzymać pana Blacka przed…

— Ma piętnaście lat – przerwała Lucjuszowi siwowłosa kobieta.

Izar nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco wiele energii, aby uśmiechnąć się z powodu urażonego wyrazu, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Lucjusza, gdy ktoś wszedł mu w pół zdania.

— Pan Black mógłby mieć _trzynaście_ lat, a i tak wcześniej ukończyć szkołę – syknął pod nosem blondyn. – Jestem pewien, że tylko dlatego, że twoja wnuczka zmaga się ze zdaniem Owutemów z transmutacji, nie będziesz powstrzymywała przed tym tego zdolnego chłopaka. – Lucjusz odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć z góry na Izara z drapieżnym błyskiem w oczach. – To dziecko jest przeznaczone do wielkich rzeczy.

Wzrok Izara pozostał opuszczony, jako że nie był w stanie podnieść brody tak, by jego głowa nie opadła przy tym zupełne do tyłu. Ale nawet pomimo tego, iż na nich nie spoglądał, mógł wyczuć, że kobieta się zdenerwowała. Pociągnęła nosem i przekartkowała trzymane dokumenty.

— Myli pan moje osobiste motywacje z profesjonalnymi, panie Malfoy. Pan Black ma już na głowie Turniej Trójmagiczny. I przeskoczył już piąty rok, aby rozpocząć szósty. Nie wspominając o jego osobistych problemach z pochodzeniem. Wywoływanie u młodego chłopca tak wiele stresu nie jest zdrowe. Jak wiele może jeszcze znieść, zanim się załamie?

_Już wygląda, jakby się załamał…_

Nie musiała tego mówić, Izar i tak niemal wyczuł te niewypowiedziane słowa.

Jego głowa pozostała pochylona, gdy poczuł przytłaczający przypływ mdłości. Bladymi palcami popieścił rękawicę bez palców spoczywającą na jego lewej ręce, uważając, aby minąć celtycki pierścień. No właśnie. Jak wiele będzie mógł jeszcze znieść? I pomyśleć, że nie wiedziała nawet o połowie jego problemów.

Chociaż zawsze pragnął pozostać silny, zachowywać kompletne opanowanie, czuł, że zaczyna się powoli rozpadać.

Spojrzał na nią spod swoich wilgotnych od potu włosów.

— Myślę… — urwał, a jego głos się załamał.

Za Radą stał zamaskowany cień. Zjawa wydała z siebie piskliwy chichot, zanim przebiegła przez gabinet dyrektora i zniknęła kilka cali od Izara.

Zamrugał. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zamarły w chłodnej wściekłości, nim uniósł wyżej brodę.

— Mogę znieść znacznie więcej, proszę pani. Z całym szacunkiem, sądzę, że to do _mnie_ powinna należeć decyzja, czy chcę wcześniej ukończyć edukację i przystąpić do Owutemów. Wiem, że jestem gotów na podjęcie takiego kroku. – Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, wyzywając, aby w jakikolwiek sposób sprzeciwiła się jego słowom.

Jej brązowe oczy złagodniały, gdy opuściła wzrok na stół.

— Martwię się tylko o twoje dobro, panie Black. Ale jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz, sądzę, że nie mamy już o czym więcej dyskutować. – Odwróciła się do reszty Rady. – Kto jest za umożliwieniem panu Blackowi przystąpienia do Owutemów?

Tylko dwie osoby nie uniosły rąk – siwowłosa kobieta i wyglądający na młodszego mężczyzna. Dumbledore zacisnął usta, ale mądrze niczego nie skomentował.

— W takim razie ustalone – mruknął głęboko Lucjusz. – Pan Black przystąpi do Owutemów wraz z innymi siedmiorocznymi uczniami. Oczekujemy od ciebie najwyższych wyników, panie Black. Powodzenia.

Izar wstał szybko, wyciągając do tyłu rękę, aby przy pomocy biurka odzyskać równowagę. Szybko skłonił się w pasie, ignorując wirujący wokół niego pokój.

— Dziękuję.

Bez żadnego innego słowa bądź spojrzenia, Izar wypadł z pomieszczenia. Usłyszał, jak ktoś woła za nim jego imię, ale zbiegł szybko ze spiralnych schodów na zimne korytarze Hogwartu.

— Panie Black – zawoła za nim ponownie głos.

Izar wyprostował ramiona, wiedząc, że to Lucjusz depcze mu po piętach. A nie tak daleko za Malfoyem podążał również Riddle. Ignorując ich, Izar skręcił szybko za rogiem, ze wszystkich sił próbując uciec blondynowi. Nie chciał w tej chwili stawiać temu wszystkiemu czoła. A już zwłaszcza nie chciał, aby ci dwaj mężczyźni widzieli go w takim słabym stanie. Jedynym, czego teraz potrzebował, to przyłożenie głowy do czegoś zimnego i zakopanie się w łóżku.

Uwarzona powinna zostać kolejna dawka eliksiru uśmierzającego skutki wstrząśnienia mózgu.

Jego zmieniony Znak poruszył się. Izar przyłożył do niego dłoń przez rękaw, ze wszystkich sił próbując ukryć uśmieszek wywołany uczuciem łaskotania. Łaskotało. Jasne, wiedział, że tak to właśnie zaczarował, ale jego skóra była dzisiaj wyjątkowo wrażliwa.

— Izar, przestań – skarcił go Lucjusz, jakby mówił do dziecka. – Próbuję ci tylko pomóc.

Krukon przerwał swoją ucieczkę i sztywno poczekał, aż mężczyzna zbliży się do niego od tyłu. Korytarz, w którym stali, nie był jakoś często używany przez uczniów, a zatem był słabo oświetlony.

— Nie potrzebuję żadnej _pomocy_ , panie Malfoy – mruknął Izar, gdy poczuł, że wyższy mężczyzna się za nim zatrzymuje. – Już i tak wystarczająco dla mnie dzisiaj zrobiłeś.

Okryta rękawiczką ręka mężczyzny spoczęła na jego gibkim ramieniu, ściskając je władczo. Lucjusz okrążył go, ani na chwilę nie zabierając dłoni. Jego twarz zdawała się świecić w ciemnym korytarzu, gdy przyglądał się Izarowi. Wolną ręką uniósł swoją laskę i odsunął nią włosy z twarzy Krukona.

— Jesteś chory. Dlaczego nie zwróciłeś się po pomoc?

— Bo chłopiec jest tak uparty, iż graniczy to z _głupotą_ – wymruczał z cienia Riddle.

Izar zacisnął usta, wciąż wpatrując się w srebrne oczy Lucjusza.

— To tylko zwykłe przeziębienie – bronił się.

Wiedział, że kłamstwa nigdy nie skutkowały, gdy było się w pobliżu Voldemorta, ale i tak zamierzał spróbować. A być może wiedział, że Voldemort mu nie uwierzy, bo nie był ani trochę zaskoczony, gdy jego ciało zostało brutalnie pchnięte o ścianę. Dłoń Riddle’a przytrzymała jednak jego głowę, powstrzymując ją przed roztrzaskaniem się o ścianę… zupełnie jakby wiedział, że głowa Izara przyprawiała mu już wystarczająco kłopotów i nie chciał uszkodzić jej jeszcze bardziej.

— _Wiedziałeś_ – syknął oskarżająco Izar, wpatrując się w podsekretarza.

— Że dokucza ci głowa? Nie, ale miałem swoje podejrzenia. Potrafię dostrzec objawy wstrząśnienia mózgu, dziecko. Twoje źrenice są nierównomiernie rozszerzone i obchodzisz się z głową niezwykle ostrożnie, jakby cię bolała. – Ciemne oczy Riddle’a zwęziły się. – Powiedz mi. Wszystko.

 

**~*~**

 

I Izar _powiedział_ Czarnemu Panu o wszystkim. Wyjawił mu, że po raz kolejny doświadczał objawów wstrząsu mózgu i że sądził, iż to Snape był w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za jego obecny stan.

To dlatego był taki wkurzony, gdy ostatecznie położono go twarzą w dół na kanapie jego nauczyciela eliksirów. Krzywił się i prychał w poduszkę, na której umieszczona została jego głowa. Ponad nim kręcili się Snape, Riddle i Malfoy, wpatrując w obraz jego mózgu, który zmaterializował się przed nimi, gdy nauczyciel rzucił na jego głowę zaklęcie skanowania.

— Czy to jest to? – mruknął konspiracyjnie Lucjusz.

— Tak sądziłem – wycedził Snape nad głową Izara. Zanim Krukon mógłby się odwrócić i zobaczyć, co tak zwróciło ich uwagę w skanie jego mózgu, zimne palce przycisnęły jego głowę do poduszki. Chwilę później przesunęły się w górę i ścisnęły podstawę jego czaszki. Izar syknął, gdy po jego szyi i mózgu rozszedł się przeszywający ból.

— Właśnie tutaj, w pobliżu móżdżku i rdzenia, znajduje się woreczek wypełniony _Aconitum Folliculus_.

— _Aconitum Folliculus?_ – powtórzył Izar, wyciągając rękę, by dotknąć miejsca, w którym znajdowały się właśnie palce Snape’a. Zanim jednak mogłaby dotrzeć do tego czułego miejsca, odtrąciła ją czyjaś ręka. Izar skrzywił się ponownie i odwrócił twarz od poduszki, spoglądając na tróję stojących nad nim mężczyzn. – Co to jest? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem – przyznał, nieco zawstydzony. Ale, sądząc po nieświadomym wyrazie twarzy Lucjusza i Riddle’a, nie musiał czuć się z tym tak źle.

— _Aconitum Folliculus_ to narkotyk lub, mówiąc dokładniej, trucizna. Kieruje się ona do ludzkiego mózgu, zanim przyczepia do posiniaczonej lub krwawiącej rany na zewnątrz tkanki. Ze względu na twoje wstrząśnienie, _Aconitum_ skupiło się na tej części mózgu, która została uszkodzona w trakcie twojego upadku – poinformował go ostro Snape, spoglądając na niego ponad swoim haczykowatym nosem. – Woreczek w twoim mózgu staje się coraz bardziej opuchnięty, gdy wchodzi w kontakt z nadmierną ilością asfodelusa.

Izar zbladł, odwracając się i prostując.

— Asfodelusa? To główny składnik eliksiru, który warzyłem, aby osłabić skutki wstrząśnienia mózgu. – Widział, jak Riddle staje się coraz to bardziej zamknięty w sobie. Podsekretarz wydawał się teraz głęboko pogrążony we własnych myślach i patrzenie na to był niemal przerażające. – To znaczy – kontynuował Izar, czując, że strach zaciska mu żołądek – że ktoś wstrzyknął mi _Aconitum Folliculus_.

Lucjusz Malfoy zmarszczył brwi.

— Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.

Ciemne oczy Snape’a przesunęły się na blondyna.

— Ktoś musiał wstrzyknąć panu Blackowi _Aconitum Folliculus_ zaraz po tym, jak doznał w czasie drugiego zadania wstrząsu mózgu. Gdy tylko znalazło się w jego organizmie, przedostało się do krwioobiegu i skierowało do mózgu, w którym znajdowała się rana. Wtedy połączyło się z uszkodzoną częścią jego mózgu i wzrastało za każdym razem, gdy wchodziło w kontakt z asfodelusem – który, tak się składa, stanowi główny składnik eliksiru łagodzącego objawy wstrząsu mózgu.

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się nieznacznie i blondyn spojrzał z powrotem na Izara.

— Więc z każdą dawką eliksiru na wstrząs mózgu _Aconitum_ zwiększało swoje rozmiary?

— Tak, Lucjuszu, to właśnie powiedziałem – wycedził zjadliwie Snape.

— A zatem ktoś wiedział, że Izar będzie próbował za pomocą tego eliksiru złagodzić objawy wstrząśnienia. _Aconitum_ mogło rosnąć tylko wtedy, gdy przyjmował więcej dawek, bo w ich skład wchodzi asfodelus. Gdyby Izar nie warzył swoich własnych eliksirów, a wziął te stworzone na użytek szkoły, teraz byłoby znacznie większe – kontynuował Lucjusz, jak gdyby nie usłyszał ciętego komentarza Severusa. – A co… — Lucjusz zerknął ze strachem na Izara. – Co się stanie, gdy _Aconitum_ osiągnie swoje maksymalne rozmiary?

Severus otworzył usta, ale przerwał mu Czarny Pan.

— Eksploduje – oświadczył szorstko Riddle, którego zaczarowane na brązowo oczy zaczęły robić się czerwone. – Sądząc po jego obecnej wielkości, trucizna powinna zacząć sączyć się do mózgu chłopca. Gdyby Izar znów uderzył się w głowę, woreczek najprawdopodobniej by wybuchnął. Im więcej znajduje się w nim płynu, tym łatwiej jest całkowicie uszkodzić umysł Izara.

Ramiona Riddle’a były skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej, a jego spojrzenie skierowane prosto na Krukona. Młody czarodziej opuścił wzrok.

— Kto mi to zatem wstrzyknął? – Spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Riddle’a. – Wiesz, kto stoi za tymi atakami, a jednak nic z tym nie robisz. Przynajmniej mi _powiedz_. Zasługuję na chociaż tyle.

Snape i Lucjusz zesztywnieli z powodu tonu, jakim zwrócił się Izar do Czarnego Pana. Co jednak dziwne, Riddle pozostał spokojny.

— Dowiesz się niedługo, tyle ci mogę obiecać.

— Wszystkie te ataki – zaczął Snape – miały na celu nie tyle koniecznie zabicie pana Blacka, ale zniszczenie jego umysłu. Ktokolwiek za nimi stoi, chce pozbyć się twojego największego atutu dla Ciemnej Strony.

Aura Riddle’a była przytłaczająca i Izar z trudem utrzymał się w pozycji pionowej w obliczu wiszącej w powietrzu tak mrocznej magii.

— Czy to Lily? – zgadywał Izar. – Była zaraz przy moim łóżku, gdy obudziłem się po drugim zdania. A może… — Uniósł wyżej brodę, uświadamiając sobie prawdę. – To był uzdrowiciel.

— Tak – przyznał Riddle. – Ale pracował dla _nich_. Twoja szlamowata matka nie miała nic wspólnego z tymi atakami. – Odwrócił się bokiem do Izara, zwracając do Snape’a. – Wierzę, że istnieje na to lekarstwo?

Izar osunął się na kanapę, zamykając oczy. Próbował się uspokoić, chociaż Czarny Pan po raz kolejny uniknął odpowiedzenia na jego pytania. W swoim gniewie niemal nie usłyszał słów Snape’a.

— Proste, ale bolesne rozwiązanie – mruknął nauczyciel eliksirów. – Istnieje inna trucizna, która neutralizuje _Aconitum_ , gdy wejdzie z nim w kontakt. Cykuta to powszechna trucizna, która zniszczy woreczek _Aconitum_ w jego mózgu. Jednak będzie to – mężczyzna urwał, bez wątpienia spoglądając na zamknięte oczy Izara – niezwykle bolesne. Toksyny muszą wydostać się przez pory, co będzie prawdopodobnie przypominało uczucie przechodzącego przez skórę kwasu. Istnieje również ryzyko, że cykuta nie zneutralizuje całego _Aconitum_ i mimo wszystko spowoduje ono uszkodzenia mózgu.

Usta Izara wykrzywiły się gorzko.

— A jakie mam inne wyjście? – Powoli uniósł powieki i spojrzał na trzech stojących przed nim mężczyzn. Żałował, że nie było pośród nich Regulusa, jednak ten znajdował się daleko od Hogwartu. – Z tego, co pamiętam, cykuta nie jest trudna do przyrządzenia i nie trwa to zbyt długo…

— Nie jest – zgodził się Snape. – Mam już przygotowaną bazę dla innego eliksiru o podobnych właściwościach. Powinna być gotowa w ciągu kilku minut przy staniu nad bezpośrednim ogniem. – Bezpośredni ogień nie był zalecany dla początkujących i nawet średniawi tworzyciele eliksirów mieli tendencję go unikać. Gdy używało się tej techniki, człowiek warzący eliksir musiał pracować dwa razy szybciej.

— I dwie pary rąk na pewno sprawią, że pójdzie to jeszcze szybciej – zadumał Riddle. – Lucjuszu, może pomożesz Severusowi z tym eliksirem? – Tak naprawdę nie było to pytanie, a zwyczajny rozkaz.

Obaj należący do elity śmierciożercy pozostali uparcie zesztywniali, nie kierując się do pomieszczenia, w którym przyrządzane były eliksiry. Ich twarze odzwierciedlały, co naprawdę myśleli o tej współpracy. Lucjusz nie chciał zabrudzić rąk, a Snape nie chciał, aby blondyn wchodził mu w drogę. Gdyby Izar nie był taki ospały, pewnie by parsknął.

— _Szybko_ – syknął Riddle, ani trochę rozbawiony ich wahaniem.

Snape i Malfoy odwrócili się na pięcie i uciekli do sąsiedniego pokoju, w którym umieszczone było laboratorium. Izar patrzył poprzez na wpół przymknięte powieki, jak odchodzą, zdecydowanie niepodekscytowany zbliżającymi się wydarzeniami. Kwas sączący się przez jego pory? Brzmiało bardzo upiornie i boleśnie. Na domiar wszystkiego, cykuta mogła nie zneutralizował całego _Acontium_ , w wyniku czego jego umysł i tak mógł ulec uszkodzeniu.

Mimo tego ogarnęło go uczucie spokoju.

Albo przynajmniej dopóki Riddle się do niego nie przybliżył.

Izar wydał z siebie lekki pomruk niezadowolenia i przesunął głowę na bok. Aura mężczyzny była zdecydowanie zbyt przytłaczająca. Wydawało się jednak, że Voldemort tego właśnie chciał, bo jego nos przesunął się po zewnętrznej powłoce ucha Izara.

— Przez cały rok byłem niewiarygodnie cierpliwy, Izarze. – Głos mężczyzny był niemal niesłyszalny z powodu zwartej w nim furii. – Stałem z boku i patrzyłem, jak moi wrogowie atakują cię nie jeden raz, a trzy. Teraz nadszedł odpowiedni moment, abym na to odpowiedział. To się nie powtórzy Nie uda im się uciec przed odpowiedzialnością za to…

Usta Riddle’a pozostały blisko ucha Izara, ale do zabawy przyłączyły się również jego ręce. Jedna z nich chwyciła zaborczo szyję chłopca, podczas gdy druga przesunęła się po mokrych od potu włosach, pociągając za nie delikatnie. Izar zamrugał i zamknął oczy, poddając się temu, przytłoczony ciemną obecnością mężczyzny. Poczuł, że na skórze tworzy mu się gęsia skórka i próbował powstrzymać się od zadrżenia. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to udało, czy nie, już dawno odszedł z tego świata.

A jednak… kolejne słowa mężczyzny dotarły do najgłębszych zakamarków jego umysłu.

Wargi poparzyły wrażliwą skórę po jego uchem, gdy Riddle possał ją i uszczypnął.

— Sprawię dla ciebie, że będą krzyczeć, dziecko. – W jego głosie brzmiała silna obietnica. Obietnica, która nie była pełna nadziei i determinacji, a ciemności i groźby.

Izar odchylił szyję. Z uległości? Namiętności? A może wyczerpania? Prawdopodobnie połączenie wszystkich trzech. I, mimo zawrotów głowy, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce wokół włosów Riddle’a, przyciągając go do przodu, dopóki ich wargi się nie zetknęły. Był to krótki pocałunek, ale pełen pasji i emocji.

Oderwali się od siebie, obaj zaczerwienieni. Riddle, wciąż jedną ręką ściskający szyję Izara, przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— Jesteś na mnie zły – zadumał z niezadowoleniem mężczyzna.

— Jesteś pieprzonym draniem – przyznał słabo Izar, zapadając się głębiej w kanapę Snape’a. – Nienawidzę tego, że o _niczym_ mi nie mówisz, jakbym był jakimś podrzędnym śmierciożercą.

Riddle popadł w zamyślenie. Im dłużej milczał, tym bardziej wzrastała wściekłość Izara. Czy _był_ jedynie podrzędnym śmierciożercą? Jasne, „ponoć” był partnerem Czarnego Pana, ale Riddle przyznał już wcześniej, że nie potrzebował go w taki sposób, w jaki zwykle magiczne stworzenia potrzebowały swoich partnerów. Izar był jedynie członkiem śmierciożerców drugiej rangi, o wiele, wiele lat młodszy od Riddle’a i należał do jego popleczników przez zaledwie niecały rok.

Dlaczego miałby nie być podrzędnym śmierciożercą? Czym innym _miałby_ być?

Izar nienawidził w tej chwili zarówno siebie, jak i Riddle’a.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógłby coś powiedzieć, do pokoju wkroczył Snape z kielichem pełnym jakiegoś obrzydliwie pachnącego eliksiru. Lucjusz starał się trzymać od niego jak najdalej, a po jego czole spływała strużka potu. Blondyn wytarł ją chusteczką, wyglądając równie dostojnie jak zawsze.

Riddle odchylił się, obserwując ich zza swoich fałszywych okularów. Jego postawa była sztywna i wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zaraz się na coś rzucić.

Snape nałożył na Izara szybkie zaklęcie. Unosząc rękę do gardła, chłopiec poczuł, jakby się ono kurczyło.

— To zatrzyma eliksir tam, gdzie go chcemy – wyjaśnił bez ogródek mężczyzna. Podał Izarowi kielich. – Proponuję, abyś wypił to szybko.

Izar opuścił wzrok na mętnie różową ciecz, odsuwając głowę, gdy uderzyła w niego fala mdłości. Pachniało _okropnie_. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, wpatrując w przeciwległą ścianę, zanim szybko wlał zawartość do swoich ust. Chwilę później oderwał swoją twarz od do połowy wypitego eliksiru i zadławił się.

— _Szczyny_ hipogryfa – jęknął. Miał odruch wymiotny, ale dzięki rzuconemu przez Snape’a czarowi nic nie wyszło z jego ust. Jego ciało drżało niekontrolowanie, gdy ścisnął ciepły kielich w swoich dłoniach.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie skosztowałeś bezpośredniego moczu hipogryfa, uznaję twoje porównanie za raczej niepraktyczne  — wycedził Snape, podchodząc bliżej przygarbionego Krukona. Mężczyzna niemal troskliwie położył dłoń na jego pochylonej głowie. – Musisz wypić resztę, panie Black, bo inaczej wzrośnie ryzyko uszkodzenia mózgu. Ostatnim, czego w tej chwili potrzebujesz to swojego ojca pędzącego z pianą na ustach po korytarzach Hogwartu. Śmiem twierdzić, że tym przypadku bardzo przypominałby swojego brata.

Izar burknął, trzymając twarz pomiędzy kolanami. Trzymał kielich w wiotkim uścisku, chociaż wiedział, że musi wypić resztę. Mdlało go i sama myśl o tym, że ma _cokolwiek_ spożyć, nie mówiąc już o obrzydliwym eliksirze, sprawiała, że wzdrygał się z niesmakiem.

Podniósł głowę, z determinacją zaciskając mocno usta, zanim przełknął resztę. Gdy tylko cały eliksir zniknął, kielich wyślizgnął mu się z poluzowanych palców. Snape złapał go, zanim mógłby uderzyć o ziemię.

Izar pociągnął nosem, zamykając oczy.

— Chciałbym zrobić to w łazience. Samotnie – oznajmił Izar z taką pewnością, na jaką tylko potrafił się w tej chwili zdobyć. Nie było pieprzonej mowy, aby pocił toksyny i darł się w niebogłosy w towarzystwie Riddle’a i Malfoya. Gdyby ktoś _musiał_ go już doglądać, wybrałby Snape’a. Pomimo iż Izar nie ufał mu teraz całkowicie, rozumiał, że nie zagrażał jego życiu.

Po prostu nie był pewien, po której stronie stał naprawdę ten nauczyciel.

— Nie sądzę – mruknął Riddle, nie pozostawiając miejsca na dyskusję.

— Ja sądzę – odgryzł się Izar. Był na krawędzi wytrzymałości – co wiedział, że nie zdarzało się często. – Możesz przynajmniej uszanować moją prywatność, skoro nie możesz mi powiedzieć, kto stoi za tymi atakami.

Spojrzał w oczy Czarnego Pana, ani trochę nie przestraszony, gdy spostrzegł, że jego aura zaczyna się przyciemniać. Czy było to spowodowane jego ostrym językiem, czy może ogólnie sytuacją – nie wiedział. Lucjusz i Snape zesztywnieli i odchylili się od Czarnego Pana, ale Izar pozostał asertywny nawet wtedy, gdy aura Czarnego Pana wychyliła się w jego kierunku.

Krukon wstał, trzymając wysoko brodę, wyzywając mężczyznę, aby cokolwiek zrobił. Riddle nie ruszył się jednak i nic nie powiedział, obserwując, jak Izar odpina zewnętrzną pelerynę. Szybkimi ruchami palców chłopiec rozluźnił swój niebiesko-brązowy krawat, po czym rozpiął białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem. Rzucając Czarnemu Panu ostatnie, zimne spojrzenie, Izar udał się do toalety. Zanim przekroczył próg zimnej łazienki, zsunął swoje buty.

Snape wskazał Izarowi, aby wszedł do wanny, a następnie odwrócił się plecami do swojego ucznia, dając mu odrobinę prywatności, gdy zaczął ściągać swoją kamizelkę. Gdy materiał opadł na podłogę poza wanną, Izar usłyszał dochodzący go spoza łazienki głos Riddle’a.

— Mój stary przyjacielu – mruknął polityk do Lucjusza. – Sądzę, że po dwudziestu latach w końcu nadszedł czas.

Wciąż ubrany w swoją białą koszulę, Izar patrzył przez otwarte drzwi, jak Lucjusz zaczyna opadać na kolana. Gdy dotknęły one ziemi, skóra Izara zaczęła pocić się na liliowo purpurowy kolor. Zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie z bólu, ale wciąż stał, obserwując, jak na twarzy Malfoya pojawia się radosny uśmiech.

— Mój Panie… Poinformuję innych. Planowaliśmy to od tak dawna… — Lucjusz spojrzał na Riddle’a zza swoich blond włosów. – Sprawimy, że świat przed nami zadrży. Że zadrży przed tobą.

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się opanować. Czy Lucjusz wiedział o wszystkim? Oczywiście, że _wiedział_. Należał do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Voldemorta. Ciężko było Izarowi przyjąć, że pomimo iż był „partnerem” Czarnego Pana, wciąż pozostawał w szeregach niżej niż śmierciożercy ze złotymi maskami. Oczywiście, że Voldemort nie ufał mu na tyle, aby podzielić się z nim takimi ważnymi informacjami. Gdyby tak było, być może Krukon nie znajdowałby się teraz w tej sytuacji.

Jego palce przypominały tańczące pająki, gdy wyciągnął rękę po kurek od prysznica i przekręcił go, w wyniku czego trysnęła zimna woda. Była to ulga dla jego płonącej skóry. Gdy włosy zmierzwiły mu się na twarz, napotkał wzrokiem oczy spoglądającego na niego przez otwarte drzwi Riddle’a.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i żaden nie chciał być tym, który pierwszy odwróci wzrok. Ból i choroba Izara sprawiały, że coraz trudniej było mu kontrolować swój temperament.

 _Jestem dla ciebie tylko pierdoloną marionetką_ – pomyślał złośliwie Izar, wydając z siebie zduszony jęk. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę drzwi, zatrzaskując ją bezróżdżkową magią, przerywając wszelki kontakt z Czarnym Panem.

Upadł do wanny, gdy toksyny stały się zbyt silne, aby stawiać im czoła w pozycji stojącej. Odwrócił się i poprzez strumień wody spojrzał na Snape’a. Mężczyzna wciąż stał do niego plecami. Obiema dłońmi ściskając mocno toaletkę i oddychał głęboko. Onyksowe oczy spojrzały na niego poprzez odbicie w lustrze i Izar był zaskoczony ich wyrazem.

Nie był w stanie odczytać go z powodu swojego stanu psychicznego, ale wydawało mu się, że były miększe niż widział je kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Krukon oderwał wzrok od mężczyzny i położył się na dnie prysznica. Trząsł się i drżał, gdy bolesny kwas sączył się przez jego pory i zmywał do odpływu. Nie zamierzał krzyczeć. Nie _mógł_.

Zamiast tego zaskomlał cicho i zwinął się w kłębek, podczas gdy w jego ciało uderzała zimna woda.

 

**~*~**

 

— Dobra robota – pochwalił lekko Voldemort, wkraczając przednimi drzwiami do swojej kryjówki. Znajdujący się za nim śmierciożercy skłonili się w wdzięcznością, drżąc pod wpływem jego pochwały.

_Nędzni głupcy. Chociaż użyteczni._

Voldemort uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, maszerując dramatycznie po schodach do piwnicy. Ktoś mógłby nazwać to lochem z powodu braku okien, światła i ze względu na ciężką atmosferę, która wisiała wokół zamkniętych cel, ale istniało stąd wiele wyjść, których więźniowie byli nieświadomi. Voldemort przeszedł długim korytarzem i skierował do jedynej zajętej celi.

Mimo że znajdujący się w niej więźniowie byli pierwszym krokiem do jego reżimu, próbował się skupić. Dziecko leżało w Hogwarcie, walcząc, aby zachować zdrowie psychiczne po kontakcie z trucizną, która krążyła w jego ciele. Voldemort był ze sobą na tyle szczery, by przyznać, że to on ponosił winę za to, przez co przechodził w tym momencie Izar; tak samo jak winny był również dwóch ostatnich ataków. Bez względu na to, jak wiele osób pilnowało dla niego chłopca, _ona_ brała nad nim górę. _Ona_ zagrażała jedynemu czarodziejowi, którego przeżycia tej wojny chciał Voldemort.

Jego zdenerwowanie wzrosło i chwycił je mocno, nużąc się w ciemności. Minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy poddawał się ciemności. Zbyt wiele czasu, od kiedy dawał się jej ponieść.

Zatrzymał się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i skupił swój umysł na zbliżającym się zadaniu. Wierzył, że Severus poinformuje go przez sowę o zdrowiu psychicznym Izara, gdy oczyszczanie dobiegnie końca. Teraz nie był czas na to, by pozwolić swoim sentymentalnym uczuciom wziąć nad sobą górę.

Nie, teraz był czas na zemstę.

Machając ręką, otworzył drzwi celi i wszedł do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Jego okrutny uśmiech rozszerzył się, gdy spojrzał na dwójkę przykutych do ściany głupców.

— Miło was widzieć – wymruczał, przysuwając się bliżej. Jego stopa kopnęła jakiś leżący na ziemi przedmiot i zatrzymał się, spoglądając na okulary z grubymi oprawkami. Cmokając z niezadowoleniem, pochylił się i je podniósł. – Nie możemy pozwolić, byś nie widział nic podczas tego, co się wydarzy, nie sądzisz, Serge?

— Kim jesteś? – zażądał Serge Roux, a jego zwykle bladą twarz pokryła czerwień. Oblizał wargi, gdy Voldemort podszedł bliżej. – Powinieneś wiedzieć, że francuskie Ministerstwo Magii dopadnie twój szalony tyłek. Słyszysz mnie? Nie ujdzie ci to płazem.

— Jak na francuskiego Ministra Magii – zaczął Voldemort – twoja ochrona jest strasznie słaba. Niemal żenująco. – Jego szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się na kobietę, której nadgarstki przykute były do ściany. – A ty, moja droga, jesteś dzisiaj strasznie cicha.

— Kim jesteś? – zapytała niebezpiecznie. – Z jakiego powodu nas porwałeś?

— Porwałem… — Voldemort zadumał się przyjemnie, pochylając do przodu i umieszczając grube okulary na nosie starszego mężczyzny. Niemal czule poklepał jego siwe włosy i ponownie się wyprostował. Bladymi palcami opuścił kaptur, ujawniając swoją twarz. – Jestem Lord Voldemort – przedstawił się cicho. – Ale możecie znać mnie jako podsekretarza Toma Riddle’a.

Oboje wzdrygnęli się, mrużąc na niego oczy. Twarz Airi Roux, nowej żony Serge’a Rouxa,  wykrzywiła się okropnie, gdy uświadomiła sobie jego intencje.

— Serge nie ma _nic_ wspólnego z atakami na twojego reprezentanta – broniła go głupio Azjatka. Przesunęła swoje ciało dalej od ściany, a bliżej swojego zdezorientowanego męża. – To mój ojciec nakazał te ataki. To biedne dziecko i ja byliśmy tylko pionkami w twojej potyczce o władze z moim ojcem.

Voldemort zamarł i zamyślił się. Zastanawiał się, co by pomyślał Izar, gdyby usłyszał, że jest niczym jak tylko zwykłym pionkiem. Bez względu jednak na to, jaka byłaby jego reakcja, Voldemort był pewien, że wyglądałby pięknie w swoim buncie. Chociaż Izar rzeczywiście _był_ niefortunnym pionkiem w jego gierkach politycznych. Ale tylko w tej jednej bitwie, nadejdzie wiele innych, w których będzie potrzebował go jako coś znacznie więcej niż tylko zwykłego pionka.

— Tak, twój kochany ojczulek – mruknął cicho Voldemort. – Jak się tak w ogóle miewa Acelin Morel? Przywdział już płaszcz Czarnego Pana Francji?

Idiotyczny polityk, Acelin, w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat był cierniem u boku Wielkiej Brytanii. We Francji, ze względu na wiotką władzę i pieniądze, którymi się pysznił, podlizywało mu się bardzo wielu polityków. I mimo że Francuzi mieli na temat Morela wysoką opinię, Voldemort był w stanie dostrzec w nim głupca. Oszusta. Człowieka tak niepewnego siebie, że Voldemort był pod wrażeniem, iż był w stanie każdego ranka spoglądać na siebie w lustrze.

Wystarczyło jedno spotkanie z Morelem, aby się Riddle’owi nie spodobał. Francuz jednak poprosił podsekretarza Riddle’a, aby poparł jego sprawę. Brytyjczyk roześmiał się mu wtedy w twarz w odpowiedzi na tą propozycję partnerstwa i tego samego dnia Morel zaczął postrzegać go jako zagrożenie.

I _pomyśleć_ , że to Morel naraził Izara Blacka na niebezpieczeństwo…

Ciemne oczy Airi Roux rozbłysły. Nie było w niej żadnego podobieństwa do ojca. Przez głowę Riddle’a przemknęła myśl, czy nie była przypadkiem bękartem.

— To dla ciebie _Lord_ Morel, Riddle.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi, już nią zmęczony. A francuski Minister Serge był zwykłym marnowaniem miejsca. Myślał, że będzie miał z tą dwójką więcej zabawy. Tak czy inaczej jednak, wkrótce będą krzyczeć.

— Morel jest aroganckim głupcem, skoro zaatakował coś, co należy do mnie… i to jeszcze na _mojej_ ziemi.

Voldemort sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej małą, plastikową torebkę. Uniósł ją, aby mogli ją zobaczyć. Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się po znajdującym w niej świecącym, fioletowym proszku i Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się chytrze.

— Poznajesz to, kobieto?

Airi i Serge wpatrywali się w pył, a ta pierwsza zbladła.

— Powinnaś – kontynuował Voldemort. – To ta sama trucizna diabłów, którą rzuciłaś w twarz Izara Blacka w trakcie pierwszego zadania. Zatrzymałem pozostały pył, który pozostawiłaś w jego szkolnej torbie. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko. Jest raczej drogi, prawda? Pochodzi aż z Azji, kraju twojej matki.

Opuścił woreczek z pyłem i uśmiechnął się do nich.

— Ale zanim zaczniemy halucynacje, _zabawmy_ się trochę. Musimy dobrze przygotować was do trzeciego zadania.

Serge Roux w końcu zareagował.

— Przygotować? Co, do cholery, masz na myśli?

Voldemort spokojnie schował fioletowy proszek do kieszeni, po czym popieścił swoją różdżkę.

— Nie możecie przecież zadebiutować w czarodziejskim świecie, wyglądając w taki sposób, prawda? – Uniósł różdżkę i patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak dziewczyna wydaje zduszony okrzyk, umieszczając nogi przed francuskim Ministrem, jakby próbowała go chronić.

— Proszę – wyszeptała.

 _Ach tak, błaganie…_ Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Izar uważał tortury za takie straszne.

— Serge nie ma z tym _nic_ wspólnego. Nawet o tym nie wie – powtórzyła rozpaczliwie. Jej oczy były rozszerzone i rozszalałe. – Zabijesz kogoś tak niewinnego? Nie masz litości? Możesz jedynie rzucić na niego Obliviate i puścić go wolno… Proszę.

Voldemort rozważał to drwiąco, spoglądając na dwoje przerażonych głupców z ukrytym rozbawieniem, gdy spostrzegł, że rzeczywiście mieli nadzieję, że to przemyśli.

— Czy mam litość? Nie. Nie jestem miłosiernym Lordem, dziewczyno. – Po tych słowach machnął w powietrzu różdżką i na klatce piersiowej Serge’a pojawiło się duże rozcięcie. Zaczynało się na brzuchu i biegło prawie do pachwiny, a rzeka krwi zaczęła spływać po jego ciele na znajdującą się pod nim podłogę.

Dziewczyna krzyknęła, gdy krew poplamiła jej bladą twarz. Serge zakrztusił się krwią, gdy próbował krzyknąć z bólu.

— Nie możesz umrzeć tak szybko, Serge – zadumał Voldemort, rzucając na francuskiego Ministra zaklęcie konserwujące. – Musimy odpowiednio cię najpierw przygotować.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, rozplątując jelito grube z ciała Serge’a. Wyślizgnęło się ono z prostotą z jamy jego ciała, przypominając swoimi pełnymi gracji ruchami zaczarowanego węża. Krew rozlała się po podłodze i jelita przesunęły się w górę, ostatecznie owijając wokół cienkiej szyi mężczyzny. Zdesperowane oczy Serge’a spojrzały na Voldemorta, gdy ten przybliżył się do niego.

Wyciągając proszek, Voldemort posypał jego świecące resztki na twarz Serge’a. Wywołujący halucynacje narkotyk zadziałał niemal natychmiast. Źrenice mężczyzny rozszerzyły się i zaczął on skomleć pomimo gęstej krwi zalewającej mu gardło. Ręce Ministra ścisnęły jego własne jelita owinięte wokół jego szyi i pociągnęły za nie ostro – najprawdopodobniej myślał, iż jest to duży wąż.

Voldemort roześmiał się z zadowoleniem, zanim odwrócił, by spojrzeć na przerażoną dziewczynę.

— Twój ojciec to idiota, skoro umieścił swoją córkę w moich rękach – mruknął Voldemort, sunąc do niej. Była wciśnięta w ścianę w kącie, zamykając oczy, aby nie widzieć tego, co się działo. – Być może… — zastanawiał się lekko. – Być może nie jesteś naprawdę jego córką, co?

Otworzyła natychmiast oczy i spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się okrutnie.

— Wygląda na to, że trafiłem w czuły punkt.

— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia – szepnęła wściekle, ale jej strach był oczywisty.

— Nie, nie mam – przyznał Voldemort, zatrzymując się u jej stóp. – Ale naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi. – Przykucnął przed nią, napotykając jej nienawistne spojrzenie i czerpiąc z niego przyjemność. – Obiecałem Izarowi, że sprawię, iż będziesz krzyczała. Być może twój koniec nie będzie równie bolesny i groteskowy, co twojego pedofilskiego męża, ale będzie długi i wycieńczający, mogę ci to obiecać. – Pochylił się do przodu i wyszeptał do jej ucha: — Nikt nie dotyka tego, co należy do mnie.

Wyprostował się i wyciągnął ostatnie reszty proszku. Zaczęła odwracać głowę, uciekając przed bezpośrednim rzuceniem go do dziurek jej nosa. Uśmiechnął się, już przyciskając różdżkę do jej głowy. Szepcząc mroczne słowa, Voldemort machnął leniwie dłonią. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się ostry trzask, gdy jej czaszka pękła i utworzyła się na niej wklęsłość. Bardzo zdeformowało to jej wygląd, jako że kawałki czaszki albo uniosły się, wpychając na skórę, albo wygięły na dół w pobliże mózgu.

Nie zabije jej to, a przynajmniej nie natychmiast.

Ignorując krzyki, Voldemort umieścił proszek na swojej dłoni, po czym delikatnie w niego dmuchnął. Fioletowy pył rozprzestrzenił się po jej twarzy i dostał do organizmu.

Voldemort wstał, spoglądając na szarpiącą się postać francuskiego Ministra zmagającego się z własnymi jelitami i bulgoczącego. Oboje byli pod wpływem halucynogenów, a ich umysły powoli niszczyła unosząca się w powietrzu magia. Będą mieli wizje, a także zaczną postrzegać siebie nawzajem jako dziwne postacie, zanim ich umysły wygasną.

— Kiedy proszek był w swoim najbardziej niebezpiecznym stadium, musiałem powstrzymywać Izara przed rzuceniem się na mnie lub na siebie samego… — urwał, odblokowując ich kajdanki, uwalniając męża i żonę. – Może nacieszycie się swoim towarzystwem?

Cofnął się, gdy Serge spojrzał na słabą i nieruchomą postać swojej żony. Proszek nie dotarł jeszcze do najgłębszych części jej uszkodzonego mózgu.

Odwrócił się i przeszedł przez drzwi.

— Wstąpię do was w dniu trzeciego zadania.

Kiedy krzyki nasiliły się, Voldemort zamknął za sobą drzwi, pozostawiając ich w ciemności.


	31. Część I Rozdział 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała cudowna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy**

Obecną w pokoju ciszę łamał jedynie dźwięk pocieranych o porcelanowe talerze srebrnych sztućców. Izar patrzył na swoje jedzenie, nie dopuszczając do swojej świadomości niezręcznej rozmowy, jaką prowadzili Dumbledore i madame Maxime. Byli jedynymi, którzy gawędzili przyjaźnie w czasie tych oficjalnych obiadów. Dumbledore zaangażował wprawdzie kilka razy opryskliwego Karkarowa w pełną napięcia cywilną rozmowę, ale poza tym wszystkie wymiany zdań były pełne złośliwych uwag ubranych w przesadnie słodką i niewinną otoczkę.

Riddle był dość dobry w ukrywaniu prawdziwego znaczenia wypowiadanych przez niego słów, gdy zostawał zmuszony do rozmawiania z Ministrem Bjørnem Steinarem. Zwykle wymieniali się przyjemnie dogryzkami, ale dzisiaj zdawali się stracić tym zainteresowanie. Być może było to spowodowane faktem, iż był to lunch poprzedzający ostatnie zadanie i nigdy więcej nie będą już zmuszeni zasiąść razem przy stole.

— Mówiłaś, madame, że gdzie jest Minister Roux? – spytał Dumbledore dyrektorkę Beauxbatons.

Półolbrzymka przełknęła bogate owoce, które właśnie jadła, po czym poklepała usta jedwabną serwetką.

— Napisał do mnie i poinformował, że musi uczestniczyć w pilnej konferencji prasowej, dyrektorze Dumbledore. Obawiam się, że nie uda mu się wrócić przed zakończeniem Turnieju. – Jej francuski akcent był niemal zbyt wyraźny, aby można było ją zrozumieć, ale na szczęście uczestnicy oficjalnych obiadów mieli już w tym wprawę.

Izar uniósł wzrok znad swojego talerza i rzucił dyrektorce leniwe spojrzenie.

— Pilnej konferencji prasowej? – wypytywał cicho. – Nie wiedziałem, że Francja ma jakieś poważne problemy polityczne, którymi pilnie musiałaby się zająć. – Był to jeden z niewielu krajów, które szczyciły się jako niewiarygodnie dyplomatyczne i nieposiadające brudnej polityki. A pilna konferencja prasowa brzmiała, jakby ten obraz wcale nie był tak nieskazitelny, jak twierdzili.

Maxime spojrzała na niego z góry, ani trochę nie będąc pod wrażeniem jego wiedzy na temat ich polityki.

— Nie ma – broniła ostro. – Ale jest bardzo zajętym człowiekiem. Jestem pewna, że francuski Minister jak najbardziej ma prawo oderwać się od zabawy i gry, aby zarządzać swoim krajem.

Izar uniósł brwi, a na jego ustach powoli pojawił się uśmieszek.

— Rzeczywiście.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

— Panie Harrison…

Maxime wyprostowała się nagle, sprawiając wrażenie niemal urażonej.

— Minister Roux nie różni się przy tym ani trochę od waszego Ministra Knota. Nie widziałam go jeszcze w trakcie tego Turnieju. Dość marna gościnność.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spotkały się spokojnie z jej. Jego usta drgnęły z nieznacznym rozbawieniem.

— To prawda, madame. Nigdy jednak nie twierdziłem, że polityka Wielkiej Brytanii jest czysta. To stanowisko i twierdzenie, któremu sprostać musi Francja – urwał, zerkając przez stół na Riddle’a. – Chociaż wątpię, aby jakakolwiek polityka mogła być taka nieskazitelna.

— Masz takie prawo, Izarze – odezwał się Cyprien, chichocząc.

Izar oderwał wzrok od Riddle’a i uśmiechnął się lekko do Cypriena. Chłopiec spoważniał szybko, gdy jego dyrektorka posłała mu karcące spojrzenie.

— Panie Harrison, uważam, że powinniśmy pozostawić politykę członkom Ministerstwa – przerwał zręcznie dalszą tyradę madame Maxime Dumbledore, jak zawsze wchodząc w rolę dyplomatycznego dżentelmena.

Szczęka Izara zacisnęła się gwałtownie.

— Rozważyłbym pana słowa, gdyby tylko poprawnie wypowiedział pan moje nazwisko. – Skupił całą swoją uwagę na siedzącym przy nim dyrektorze, spoglądając w jego oczy. Powinien lepiej nad sobą panować. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, przez kilka ostatnich dni ciągle poddawano jego cierpliwość próbie. – Jestem Izar _Black_. Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wiele razy już pana poprawiałem, sądziłem, że w końcu pan to zapamięta… pomimo swojego sędziwego wieku.

Przy stole nastała cisza, której nie zakłócał nawet dźwięk uderzających widelców.

Bjørn Steinar chrząknął, wydając z siebie pierwszy dźwięk od czasu rozpoczęcia oficjalnego lunchu.

— Ach, no tak, brukowce wspominały wrzawę wywołaną twoim pochodzeniem. – Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z drugiego końca stołu. Tak samo jak siedzący obok niego Lukas. – Nie wiem, co jest gorsze: bycie osieroconym chłopcem mugolskiego pochodzenia czy noszenie nazwiska Blacków.

Brytyjski podsekretarz roześmiał się lekko, odchylając do tyłu na krześle i przyglądając Bjørnowi.

— Jestem pewien, że nawet twój ograniczony umysł może znaleźć na to odpowiedź, Ministrze Steinar – mruknął cicho Riddle, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta groźby.

Bjørn nie zważał na spojrzenie Riddle’a ani jego ton. Norweski Minister nadal wpatrywał się w Izara.

— Przypuszczam, że sądzisz, iż noszenie takiego nazwiska w Wielkiej Brytanii to wielki honor. Reszta świata nie spogląda jednak przychylnie na taki pełen kazirodztwa rodowód. Pamiętam Oriona i Walburgę Blacków. Byli nierozłącznymi kuzynami… to twoi dziadkowie, mam rację?

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić, gdy zauważył, że kilka obecnych osób krzywi się z obrzydzeniem. Siedzący obok niego Dumbledore poruszył się niespokojnie, zdecydowanie niezadowolony torem, jakim potoczyła się ta rozmowa. Zanim dyrektor mógłby przerwać przypływ obelg, Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, przygotowując się do bronienia swojej krwi.

— To, z kim moi przodkowie preferowali zabawiać się w łóżkach, nie ma żadnego bezpośredniego wpływu na ich władzę i dominację w czarodziejskim świecie – Izar urwał, próbując kontrolować swój uśmiech. Przypomniał sobie krótką rozmowę, jaką prowadził z Regulusem na temat norweskiego Ministra Magii. – Być może powodem, dla którego tak dobrze pamiętasz moich dziadków jest fakt, że wciąż ubolewasz nad tym, iż to Orion Black, a nie ty uzyskał stanowisko młodszego asystenta Ministra Magii.

Orion pracował tam tylko przez jedną kadencję, ale i tak warto było o tym wspomnieć; zwłaszcza, że Izar zauważył, jak twarz Bjørna mocno się zaczerwieniła.

Jednak zamiast wybuchnąć złością, norweski polityk tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

— To było dawno temu, chłopcze. A teraz spójrz, gdzie jestem – na stanowisku norweskiego Ministra Magii. A gdzie znajduje się twój dziadek? W grobie. Wczesna śmiertelność jest bardzo powszechna w rodzinie Blacków. To przeklęty ród. I miejmy nadzieję, że i ciebie szybko spotka koniec. Być może wtedy ten ród zginie razem z tobą.

Madame Maxime sapnęła z przerażenia wywołanego słowami mężczyzny, chwytając się za klatkę piersiową w geście zdumienia. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, ani trochę nieprzejęty słowami mężczyzny. Skoro tak wysoko postawiony polityk utracił w taki sposób panowanie nad swoimi emocjami, znaczyło to, że Izarowi udało się zajść mu za skórę.

— Ministrze Steinar – skarcił go ostro Dumbledore, oburzony. – Miejmy na uwadze, że pomimo bogatego słownictwa, jakie posiadają nasi reprezentanci, wciąż są tylko _dziećmi_. Polecam trzymać język za zębami.

Steinar odchylił się do tyłu, wyglądając na niemal zawstydzonego. Nie z powodu tego, co powiedział Izarowi, oczywiście, ale tego, jak łatwo stracił nad sobą panowanie. Norweg zerknął na Riddle’a, krzywiąc się, gdy podsekretarz potrząsnął głową w szyderczym wyrazie rozczarowania. Zaczarowane na brązowo oczy Riddle’a napotkały ponad stołem wzrok Izara i mężczyzna mrugnął.

Chłopiec opuścił wzrok, wciąż zbyt zirytowany na podsekretarza, aby jakoś bardziej przejąć się jego aprobatą. Właściwie tego ranka, gdy Snape obudził go pod mokrym prysznicem, zakopał się po uszy w książkach i ukrył w swoim dormitorium. Nie próbował nawiązać z nikim żadnego kontaktu i zdystansował się od większości uczniów oraz dorosłych. Nawet teraz czuł się, jakby wciąż walczył o utrzymanie nad sobą kontroli. Był na skraju wytrzymania i miał wrażenie, jakby otaczający go świat kręcił się zbyt szybko, by był w stanie go pochwycić i sprawić, że nabierze trochę sensu.

To było zupełnie jak jakiś obłęd, niepewność i niestabilność. Miał ochotę przesunąć paznokciami po swojej twarzy, szarpać się za włosy i krzyczeć.

Był na skraju załamania psychicznego, nawet on był w stanie to stwierdzić. Wierzył, że jeśli zdystansuje się od wszystkich i wszystkiego, uda mu się zebrać do kupy i poskładać. Nie wiedział bowiem, co jeszcze będzie w stanie znieść, zanim całkowicie się rozpadnie.

Na szczęście fizycznie było z nim coraz lepiej. Tej nocy w prywatnych komnatach Snape’a trucizna całkowicie wymyła się z jego ciała. Szybko podziękował za to swojemu nauczycielowi i odwrócił się na pięcie, uciekając z lochów.

— Skupmy się na trzecim i zarazem ostatnim zadaniu Turnieju – oznajmił Dumbledore. Rozpalona aura tymczasowo się uspokoiła i teraz wirowała wokół dyrektora niczym złote fale. – Sędziowie i ja zdecydowaliśmy się poinformować was w czasie dzisiejszego lunchu o specyfice zadania.

Izar wyprostował się, niemal śliniąc na myśl o zakończeniu tego pieprzonego Turnieju.

— Pan Black zajmuje pierwsze miejsce i tylko jeden punkt dzieli go od pana Steinara, a dwa punkty od pana Beaumonta. Jako że są one tak równomiernie rozłożone, sędziowie wymyślili z okazji kolejnego zadania nowy system punktowy. – Dumbledore spojrzał w oczy każdego obecnego przy stole reprezentanta. – Ostatnie zadanie będzie miało formę labiryntu. Znajduje się on pod boiskiem do quidditcha i kryje w sobie wiele przeszkód, które napotkacie na swojej drodze do jego środka.

Izar skinął głową, zaciekawiony. Mogłoby się wydawać, że labirynt to nic takiego, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie powinien lekceważyć czekających go wyzwań.

— Kiedy dotrzecie do środka podziemnego labiryntu, znajdziecie podnośnik, który przeniesie was na powierzchnię ziemi, na boisko quiddictha. Gdy się tam znajdziecie, będziecie musieli pobiec do znajdującego się na końcu pola Pucharu Trójmagicznego – dokończył Dumbledore.

— To brzmi dość prosto – wycedził siedzący obok swojego ojca Lukas. – A co to za nowy system punktowy? Czy, tak jak w przypadku pierwszego zadania, będzie śledzić nas czujka?

Izar skrzywił się, przypominając sobie latające za nim po lesie oko. Czujki podążały za każdym z reprezentantów i przenosiły obraz tego, co się z nimi działo na ekrany widoczne dla widzów na boisku do quiddictha. Ostatnim razem, gdy widział swoją, leżał bezwładnie na ziemi po tym, jak go zaatakowano.

— Nie – odpowiedział Dumbledore, zaskakując reprezentantów. – Będziecie pod boiskiem sami. Ten, który jaki pierwszy dotknie pucharu, zostanie uznany za zwycięzcę Turnieju. – Dumbledore uniósł ręce, rozkładając palce w geście poddania. – Gdyby punkty były rozłożenie między reprezentantami bardziej nieregularnie, sędziowie przyjęliby inny system. – Jego oczy spoczęły na Izarze. – Ponieważ zajmujesz pierwsze miejsce, panie Black, poproszę cię, abyś zaakceptował ten sposób wyłonienia zwycięzcy.

Izar pogrążył się w myślach. To brzmiało dość uczciwie. Sędziowie przyznali mu pięć punktów podczas drugiego zadania, chociaż do wymaganego czasu trzydziestu sekund brakło mu dwóch. A ponieważ raczej nie miał ochoty, aby jego działania relacjonowane były znajdującym się na boisku widzom, ten alternatywny system przyznawania punktów był dla niego korzystny.

Przechylając głowę na bok, Izar skinął Dumbledore’owi.

— Brzmi do zaakceptowania, dyrektorze.

Również Dumbledore poważnie skinął głową, mając na twarzy surowy wyraz.

— Pod boiskiem do quidditcha nie będzie żadnych monitorów i nie możemy zagwarantować wam, że wasi przeciwnicy będą grali czysto. Nic nie będzie powstrzymywało was przed użyciem zakazanej magii. – Dumbledore spojrzał znacząco znad swoich okularów-połowek na Izara. Chłopiec zamrugał niewinnie. – Biorąc to pod uwagę, będziecie musieli nie tylko znaleźć podnośnik, który przeniesie was na powierzchnię boiska, ale również walczyć z czymś znacznie więcej. Uważajcie, aby nie zgubić po drodze samych siebie.

To było ponure, jednak prawdziwe ostrzeżenie. Izar spojrzał chytrze na Lukasa Steinara i okazało się, że chłopiec już go obserwował.

Dlaczego miał przeczucie, że coś było nie tak z ostatnim zadaniem?

 

**~*~**

 

Izar dyszał, biegnąc pomiędzy czarnymi, przypominającymi lód ścianami labiryntu. Ponad swoją głową słyszał przytłumiony dźwięk widzów. Pod boiskiem było zimno i zastanawiał się, czy inni reprezentanci również czuli mrożący krew w żyłach strach.

Jęknął i uderzył pięścią w ślepo kończący się korytarz. Na swojej drodze, jak do tej pory, zniszczył już kilka przeszkód, takich jak małe akromantule, kilka żądlibąków, sklątkę tylnowybuchową i demimoza. To ostatnie było najtrudniejsze do pokonania, ale ostatecznie zginęło pod jego różdżką.

Izar odwrócił się i zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku. Zaklęcie „wskaż mi” nie działało, gdy chciało się znaleźć nim podnośnik, a niemożliwym było rzucenie na ściany labiryntu zaklęcia przezroczystości. Krukon burknął, przedzierając się przez wiele korytarzy i nie napotykając żadnego ślepego zaułka. Czyżby w końcu znalazł odpowiednią drogę?

Dziesięć minut temu jako pierwszy przeniesiony został do podziemnego labiryntu. Lukas znalazł się w nim minutę po nim, a Cyprien, jako ostatni, chwilę później. Jak dotąd nie spotkał żadnego z nich. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko kwestia czasu.

Skręcił ostro za róg i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, gdy stanął twarzą w twarz z…

Samym sobą?

Izar uniósł różdżkę, przyglądając się stojącemu przed nim cherlawemu chłopcu. Na pierwszy rzut oka był do niego lustrzano podobny – miał te same czarne, falowane włosy, które kręciły się lekko na końcach, zwarte ciało, które nie chciało urosnąć, bladą i nieskazitelną skórę, która odbijała światło z jego różdżki… jednak, gdy przyjrzał się uważniej, zdał sobie sprawę, że postać miała więcej różnic niż podobieństw.

Rękawy tamtego Izara były krótkie, a na jego lewym przedramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak Voldemorta, czarniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tamten Izar nie miał na swojej lewej dłoni rękawicy bez palców i bardzo widoczny był na niej celtycki pierścień Voldemorta. Jego klon kulił się również, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze niższego niż zwykle… chociaż to oczy były najbardziej zauważalną różnicą. Wciąż były wprawdzie grafitowo-zielone, ale nie było w nich żadnego błysku. Były pokonane… uległe.

Izar zrobił krok do tyłu, wskazując różdżką na swojego sobowtóra. Wiedział, z czym ma do czynienia. Z boginem. Nigdy wcześniej nie stanął z żadnym twarzą w twarz i zawsze zastanawiał się, jaką przyjmie formę. I teraz spoglądał prosto w swój najgłębszy strach.

Bał się porażki, tego, że nie będzie niezależny i silny, że nie uda mu się pozostać wiernemu sobie.

Bogin zrobił krok do przodu, a w jego oczach pojawiło się jeszcze większe pokonanie. Izara ogarnęła furia. To był strach, który nigdy się nie urzeczywistni.

— _Riddikulus_ – syknął.

Zaklęcie uderzyło w bogina. Obraz zniknął, ale po chwili ciemny kształt skulił się w rogu labiryntu. Był to mały, ciemnowłosy chłopiec, który szlochał w kolana, zanim uniósł na niego wzrok i spojrzał na niego jaskrawymi grafitowo-zielonymi oczami. Izar zrobił krok do tyłu, czując, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe, gdy przyglądał się chłopczykowi. Patrzył w swoją przeszłość. Przeszłość, w której nie kryły się żadne uczucia, a jedynie męki.

Izar odwrócił się na pięcie od pokonanego bogina i ruszył dalej w labirynt. Próbował pozbyć się z głowy jego obrazu, ale wydawało się, że ten za nim podąża. Obwiniał za to swoje emocjonalne wyczerpanie i obiecał sobie, że po Turnieju pozostanie to już dla niego tylko wspomnieniem.

Skręcając w kolejny korytarz, Izar wydał z siebie zaskoczony okrzyk, gdy kosmyk czyjejś magii owinął się wokół jego nogi i powalił go ciężko na ziemię. Ryknął, czując, że jego kostka wykręca się boleśnie. Szybko przewracając się na brzuch, uniknął kolejnego posłanego w jego stronę zaklęcia. Wyczarował szybką tarczę i odwrócił się, spoglądając na podchodzącego do niego od tyłu Lukasa Steinara. W ręku ściskał wskazującą na Izara różdżkę.

— Steinar – warknął Krukon. Tylko że, chociaż ten ktoś wyglądał jak Steinar, jego aura była zmieniona. Przez chwilę Izar zastanawiał się, czy nie był to przypadkiem kolejny bogin, ale szybko odrzucił ze złością ten pomysł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że boginy nie mogły rzucać magii za pomocą różdżki.

Ale w takim razie dlaczego aura Norwega była taka inna? Bardziej potężna? Mroczniejsza?

Izar nie miał czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Lukas posłał paskudne zaklęcie, które przebiło się prosto przez jego tarczę. Krukon z trudem go uniknął, uważając, aby nie złamać swojej różdżki, gdy na nią upadał. Rzucona przez Norwega klątwa wydrążyła dziurę w ścianie labiryntu, zanim ta magicznie ponownie się zamknęła. Izar gapił się na nią przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił i przyjrzał swojemu przeciwnikowi. W oczach chłopca widniała jedynie zimna determinacja.

Gramoląc się na nogi, Izar przesunął większość ciężaru swojego ciała na prawą stopę, rzucając w chłopca własne zaklęcie. Tak jak przewidywał, Lukas z łatwością uskoczył na bok i posłał w jego stronę   żółtą klątwę. Dziedzic Blacków zmarszczył brwi, przykucając, aby w niego nie uderzyła. Pot spływał mu po twarzy. Gdy pojedynkował się z Lukasem w czasie drugiego zadania, Norweg nie był zbyt wykwalifikowany w niewerbalnych zaklęciach. Z pewnością czasami potrafił je wykonywać, ale nie do _tego_ stopnia. A tu za każdym zaklęciem kryła się brutalna moc.

Nagle nogi Izara straciły kontakt z ziemią, a jego plecy walnęły w dach labiryntu, po czym brzuch uderzył boleśnie o ziemię. Krzyknął, gdy jego napastnik znów to powtórzył, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół.

Jego broda uderzyła o podłogę i przed oczami pojawiły mu się gwiazdki. Jego ciało płonęło, ale Lukas nie dał mu czasu na pozbieranie się, bo rzucił klątwę rozbrajającą. Mimo że wszystko go bolało, Izarowi udało się dzięki refleksowi uciec z drogi zaklęcia.

Magia zdawała się owinąć wokół jego torsu, po czym rzucono nim o ścianę labiryntu. Wokół niego pojawiły się węzły, sprawiając, że nie mógł się ruszyć. Zaciskając palce, Izar walczył z nimi, czując rosnącą w nim wściekłość, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że został pokonany praktycznie bez walki.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały na zbliżającą się postać Lukasa Steinara. Gdyby wciąż się wahał, czy aby na pewno nie jest to Steinar, wystarczyłoby, że spojrzałby głęboko w jego oczy. Były zimne i zdegustowane. Przypominały mu inne, chociaż nie mógł w tej chwili określić jakie.

— Nie wiem, co on w tobie widzi – mruknął Lukas, wykrzywiając szyderczo wargi. – Jesteś żałosny.

Izar zadrżał z wściekłości. Jego różdżka leżała na ziemi kilka stóp od niego. Nie wiedział, o czym mówił jego napastnik, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Słowa były bronią, która rządziła się własnymi prawami. Izar kipiał ze złości, jego umysł wirował udręką psychiczną i desperacją.

Steinar potrząsnął głową, przyglądając się mu szyderczo.

— To było proste, tak jak przewidywał. – Reprezentant Durmstrangu spojrzał na leżącą na ziemi różdżkę Izara. Na jego twarzy przez chwilę pojawił się wyraz zastanowienia, zanim ruszył w jej kierunku, zatrzymując się od niej kilka cali. Podniósł stopę, umieszczając piętę ponad różdżką. – Żałosne – splunął ponownie, obniżając uniesioną nogę.

Izar odchylił do tyłu głowę, rycząc ze wściekłości. Trzymające go więzy puściły i rzucił się do przodu, bezróżdżkowo wysadzając Lukasa z dala od swojej różdżki. Jego aura uspokoiła się i wezwał ją do siebie.

Przybyła do niego w jednym kawałku. Izar nie marnował czasu na cieszenie się ze swojego szczęścia, bo zamiast tego machnął ręką, wzywając gromadzącą się wokół niego magię.

— _Pungo_ – rzucił w stronę potykającego się Lukasa. Zaklęcie uderzyło w chłopca i ten z okrzykiem upuścił swoją różdżkę, przyciągając do siebie wspaniale czerwono-fioletową rękę, która spuchła tak mocno, iż była dwa razy większa niż normalnie.

Mroczne uczucie satysfakcji ścisnęło się w żołądku Izara, gdy patrzył, jak twarz Lukasa wykrzywia się z bólu. Zawsze uważał, że było coś emocjonującego w wywoływaniu bólu u swojego wroga. A już zwłaszcza gdy wiedział, iż tak naprawdę wcale nie był to Lukas Steinar, ale ktoś inny, kto chciał wywołać u niego prawdziwy ból.

— Kim jesteś? – warknął Izar.

Lukas zrobił gwałtowny krok do przodu, już mając w dłoni swoją różdżkę, gdy krzyczał kolejną klątwę:

— _Caedo._

Uderzyła Izara w ramię, którym trzymał różdżkę. Moc zaklęcia odrzuciła je do tyłu. Na jego skórze pojawiło się rozcięcie i krew polała się we wszystkie strony. Jęknął, lecz pozostał skupiony. Machając zranioną ręką w powietrzu, bez słowa związał ze sobą nogi napastnika. Chłopiec upadł twardo na ziemię, wierzgając nogami, próbując je rozdzielić.

Gdy Izar zobaczył nieprzyjazny błysk w oczach swojego przeciwnika, zesztywniał i skupił się jeszcze bardziej. Czas zdawał się zwolnić i zobaczył świat w nowym świetle. Widział, jak okrutny uśmieszek wykrzywia usta Lukasa, gdy ten wskazuje na niego swoją różdżką. Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie miał zamiar z niej wystrzelić, Izar wiedział, że nie będzie chciał poczuć na sobie jego skutków.

W odpowiedzi uniósł własną różdżkę. Istniał wspaniały czar, który całkiem niedawno wymyślił. Doskonale nadawał się na tę sytuację.

— _Confringo_ – wyszeptał groźnie Lukas.

— _Retroago_ – krzyknął w tym samym czasie Izar.

Indygowe zaklęcie Krukona objęło różdżkę wroga, zanim jego czar mógłby w pełni opuścić jej rdzeń. Wynaleziony przez niego czar zaczął wpływać na różdżkę Lukasa, powodując, że odpaliło do tyłu. Bez względu na to, co chłopiec zamierzał na niego rzucić, uderzy to teraz w jego własną twarz. Szerokimi, rozemocjonowanymi oczami Izar obserwował, jak jego napastnik krzyczy z bólu, gdy połowa jego twarzy wybuchła. Kawałki ciała rozprzestrzeniły się po podłodze labiryntu i Izar cofnął się o kilka kroków, gdy do jego stóp przeturlała się gałka oczna.

Nie opuszczając dłoni z różdżką, Izar powoli zbliżył się do poległej, nieruchomej postaci swojego przeciwnika. Chłopiec wciąż żył, kimkolwiek był, ale stracił przytomność. Izar zakładał, że był pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego. Wiedział jednak, że wszelkie szkody, jakie odniesie ciało, gdy było pod wpływem tego eliksiru, zostawały przeniesione na ciało pijącego, gdy jego działanie już się kończyło. Krukon będzie mógł go rozpoznać, jeśli kiedykolwiek znów go zobaczy.

W miejscu policzka była dziura odsłaniająca kilka brakujących zębów w jamie ustnej mężczyzny. Zniknęło również jego prawe oko, a skóra i mięśnie tego boku twarzy były rozdarte i poszarpane. Strumień krwi sączył się po jego brodzie i ociekał na szyję.

Izar uśmiechnął się chłodno i powolnym krokiem ruszył dalej w głąb labiryntu. Po chwili przypomniała mu o sobie jego kostka — zwichnięta, a być może nawet złamana. Ręka nie była w lepszym stanie. Miał nadzieję, że podnośnik nie znajdował się daleko.

Zbyt wcześnie powiedziane.

Zmęczonymi oczami spojrzał na sfinksa, który strzegł podobnego do windy podnośnika. Nad nim widniało błękitne niebo i coraz wyraźniej słyszalny był krzyk tłumu. Izar zastanawiał się, czy był pierwszym, który dotarł do Pucharu. Lub, co ważniejsze, czy Cyprien nie był przypadkiem gdzieś w pobliżu. Lukas… „Lukas” nie był w tej chwili funkcjonalny.

To sprawiło, że Izar zaczął zastanawiać się, kto krył się za twarzą Norwega. Po co ktoś miałby chcieć ukryć się jako reprezentant Norwegii? Może był to ktoś, kto desperacko pragnął, aby wygrała ona Turniej i myślał, że dzięki temu będą mieli ku temu lepsze szanse?

— Witaj, młody – powitał go sfinks, przerywając jego potok myśli. Jego ogon poruszał się z podekscytowaniem, gdy spojrzała na niego z głodem w oczach. – Dotarłeś do jednego z dwóch podnośników. Na twoje nieszczęście, ten jeden jest strzeżony.

Izar opadł na pięty, skupiając się głównie na prawej nodze. Były dwa podnośniki? Nie wiedział o tym, a Dumbledore brzmiał, jakby istniało tylko jedno wyjście. Niemniej jednak, był pewny siebie i nieco zniecierpliwiony. Mógłby spróbować zaatakować sfinksa, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak by się to skończyło. Sfinksy były znane ze swoich zagadek i łamigłówek, a Izar był w nich całkiem niezły.

— Pozwolę ci przejść, jeśli odpowiesz na moje dwie zagadki. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Jej ludzka twarz zniekształciła się pod wpływem podobnych do kłów zębów w jej ustach. – A może wolisz zawrócić i poszukać drugiego wyjścia? – Wyciągnęła pazury i zaczęła sugestywnie nimi poruszać. Izar zakładał, że nie miałby szans odwrócić się do niej plecami.

— Spróbuję rozwiązać zagadki – zaczął sucho.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na rozczarowaną, ale natychmiast się rozpogodziła.

— Gdy jestem młoda, jestem słodka jak słońce – zaczęła tajemniczo. – W średnim wieku sprawię, że będziesz w dobrym humorze. A gdy się zestarzeję, będę cenniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Potrząsnęła swoją lwią grzywą. – Czym jestem? – Jej bursztynowe oczy zabłysły prawie tak samo jak oczy Dumbledore’a.

Izar zastanawiał się nad usłyszanymi słowami, ale umysł niemal natychmiast wyszeptał mu odpowiedź.

— Winem – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Zamruczała, chodź brzmiało to bardziej na rozwścieczenie niż zadowolenie.

— Co jest początkiem kosmosu– zaczęła ponownie. — Końcem porządku i zgiełku. Początkiem każdego końca i końcem każdego początku?

Ponad jego głową, blisko wyjścia na zewnątrz, tłum zaczął nagle ogłuszająco wrzeszczeć. Serce Izara zaczęło bić jak szalone, gdy próbował skupić się na jej słowach, a nie na fakcie, że Cyprien prawdopodobnie zbliżał się właśnie do Pucharu.

— Koniec porządku i zgiełku…— Miał pustkę w głowie. – Początek każdego końca… koniec każdego początku… — warknął z frustracji, zamykając oczy i uszy na to wszystko, co go rozpraszało.

Początek mógł oznaczać miejsce rozpoczęcia lub fundament. Co znajdowało się na początku każdego końca? To początek rozpoczynał każdy koniec… ale… co było końcem każdego porządku? Czy nie kończył się on wtedy, gdy pojawiał się zgiełk?

Chyba że zupełnie źle na to patrzył. Może…

Uśmiechnął się lekko. _Koniec_ porząd _k_ u i zgieł _k_ u… _koniec_ każdego począt _k_ u.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy otworzyły się szeroko i pochylił się do przodu.

— Litera „k”.

Minął ją w biegu, gdy skinęła potwierdzająco głową. Będąc całkowicie świadomym, że wciąż stoi za jego plecami, wspiął się na podnośnik i niemal stracił równowagę, gdy ten szybko przeniósł go na powierzchnię ziemi. Przeleciał w powietrzu i wylądował ciężko na boisku do quidditcha.

Przetoczył się po nim i szybko wstał, chociaż jego kostka krzyczała z bólu. Wrzaski kibiców jeszcze bardziej się nasiliły i Izar wskazał różdżką na plecy Cypriena, obierając go sobie na cel. Czy było to niezgodne z zasadami? Ogłuszenie przeciwnika, gdy byli już na powierzchni? Czy zostanie uznane to za atak na rywala, gdy ten był odwrócony do niego plecami? Izar spostrzegł, że Cyprien był podejrzanie niekontuzjowany i nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Czyżby obrał ścieżkę, której nie dostrzegł Izar? Cyprien jako ostatni wszedł do labiryntu, ale jednak jako pierwszy się z niego wydostał i to jeszcze bez żadnych obrażeń…

— _Drętwota_ – szepnął Izar, celując.

Cyprien, stojący kilka stóp do pucharu, odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć, co zwróciło uwagę tłumu. Biedny chłopak nie miał czasu na zareagowanie, bo zaklęcie oszałamiające uderzyło go prosto w klatkę piersiową. Reprezentant Beauxbatons upadł sztywno na ziemię.

Izar pokuśtykał przez boisko do quidditcha, skupiony na połyskującym na niebiesko pucharze. Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, uśmiechając się, gdy jego palce zacisnęły się wokół chłodnego metalu. Jego uśmieszek zmienił się w grymas, gdy poczuł w Pucharze coś dziwnie _znajomego_. Zaledwie sekundy zajęło Izarowi uniesienie wzroku na stanowisko sędziowskie i napotkanie rozszerzonych oczu Czarnego Pana. Riddle wyglądał na całkowicie osłupiałego i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę, jak gdyby mógł chwycić go nawet z tak daleka.

Chwilę później Izar podróżował przez czas i przestrzeń.

To był _jego_ świstoklik. **JEGO.**

Wydał z siebie okrzyk oburzenia, gdy zniknął z boiska do quidditcha i zmierzył ku nieznanemu dla siebie celowi.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył po wylądowaniu była chłodna atmosfera, niemal szaleńcza. Następnie jego uwaga zatrzymała się na dwóch leżących bezwładnie zaraz pod jego twarzą postaciach. Izar krzyknął i odczołgał się od nich, wymiotując u stóp zwłok francuskiego Ministra i jego żony. Zaledwie chwilę zajęło mu przypomnienie sobie, że nazywała się Airi i była kobietą, o której Daphne wspomniała mu w trakcie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Wyraz ich twarzy zastygł w absolutnej grozie, gdy patrzyli się na niego zimno i bez życia.

Głowa kobiety była zniekształcona, niemal kwadratowa. Białka jej oczu były zakrwawione, a na całym ciele widniały siniaki oraz rany, jak gdyby ktoś bardzo brutalnie ją zaatakował. Bardziej groteskowo wyglądał jednak francuski Minister. Jego wnętrzności owinięte były wokół jego ciała, wydzielając ostry zapach.

Dostrzeżenie tego wszystkiego zajęło mu tylko parę sekund. Cudem było, że dopiero wtedy zauważył najważniejszy element swojego otoczenia.

Drżąc niekontrolowanie, spojrzał w górę w chwili, gdy do jego twarzy przyszybował dementor. Dziedzic Backów wrzasnął, gdy jego ciało i dusza zdawały się rozrywać pod wpływem bliskości tego stworzenia. Nie był on jednak tylko jeden, wokół ciał francuskich polityków unosiła się cała chmara tych istot.

Jego różdżka… jego różdżka…

Izar zaskomlał, macając ziemię w poszukiwaniu swojej różdżki, chociaż wiedział, że było to bezcelowe. Nawet gdyby ściskał ją mocno w dłoni, nie mógłby się w żaden sposób obronić. Patronus to zaklęcie, którego nigdy nie praktykował, bo wiedział doskonale, że nie ma żadnych wystarczająco silnych wspomnień, aby udało mu się wyczarować z nich tarczę.

Dementorzy sprawiali wrażenie podekscytowanych, poruszonych jego obecnością. Poszybowali bliżej niego, wyciągając ręce, aby go dotknąć. Ich pieszczoty go paliły i krzyczał, czując, że łzy wypływają mu z oczu i otaczający go świat ciemnieje. Nie istniało nic, co mogłoby powstrzymać tę torturę i wpadł prosto w otchłań niechcianych wspomnień z czasów sierocińca i wydarzeń, o których wolał nie pamiętać.

_— Proszę, wpuśćcie mnie… proszę… — zawołał młody, nagi Izar, uderzając w tylnie drzwi sierocińca. – Proszę. – Łzy niemal zamarzły mu na policzkach z powodu zimna. Wiedział, że jeśli chce dostać się do środka, będzie musiał obejść budynek i wejść przednim wejściem. Louis i jego banda wyciągnęli go brutalne z jego pokoju, rozebrali i wyrzucili na zewnątrz. Nie miał skarpetek, butów, żadnego ubrania. Smutne oczy spoglądały na śnieg i z trudem stłumił okrzyk bólu, gdy ruszył boso po zaśnieżonym terenie sierocińca._

Izar oddychał, upadając na ziemię. Jego głowę zamortyzowała przed uderzeniem pierś Airi Roux. Poprzez zniszczone płaszcze dementorów był w stanie niewyraźnie dostrzec grupę śmierciożerców. Znajdowali się za mglisto-białą barierą, która prawdopodobnie oddzielała ich od dementorów. Była stworzona z magii, o której istnieniu Izar nawet nie wiedział. Myślał, że jedynie zaklęcie Patronusa jest w stanie uchronić czarodzieja przed tymi stworzeniami.

Słabo poruszył ręką w stronę śmierciożerców, psychicznie błagając, aby którykolwiek z nich go zauważył. Nie mogli go jednak zobaczyć – i prawdopodobnie nie pomogliby mu nawet, gdyby go ujrzeli.

_— Świr – syknął chłopiec, plując w ucho Izara. – Jesteś bezwartościowy, nawet bardziej niż reszta sierot._

Jak długo? Jak długo będą torturować go dementorzy, zanim go pocałują? Dlaczego w ogóle go jeszcze _nie_ pocałowały? Jak długo minie, nim świstoklik znów się aktywuje? Nie wiedział. Czuł się, jakby leżał tu już godzinami… dusząc się i piekąc w bezradności tak ciepłej, że obawiał się, iż już nigdy nie odzyska zdrowych zmysłów.

Czy nie byłoby to ironiczne, gdyby jego świstoklik zawiódł i nie aktywował się?

_Kolana uderzyły o podłogę, gdy długie palce chwyciły jego lewe przedramię. Spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy, czując, że to ostatnia sekunda, gdy jest wolnym człowiekiem._

_— Morsmorde – szepnął Voldemort, przyciskając różdżkę do jego przedramienia. Ogarnął go przytłaczający ból. Mimo tego nie krzyczał. Nigdy nie da temu mężczyźnie satysfakcji._

Głos Izara ochrypł już od krzyków, a w jego stronę poszybował tylko kolejny dementor. Jego ciało płonęło od skrajnego wychłodzenia wywołanego dotykiem tych stworzeń. Jego umysł rozmył się całkowicie, gdy został za zawsze wrzucony we wspomnienia swojej przeszłości, w swoje więzienie. Szczycił się tym, że pochował w sobie te wspomnienia… ale teraz, gdy rzuciły się na niego tak bezdusznie… tak szybko i wszystkie na raz…

Wrzasnął, a jego krzyki brzmiały obco w jego uszach. Jego ciało płonęło. Było zimno.

Tak _zimno_. Jego umysł zadrżał, wzdrygając się przed tym wszystkim. Pękł.

_Izar masował guz na swojej głowie, spoglądając na ciemne i małe drzwiczki schowka. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio widział światło słoneczne. Pracownicy sierocińca nie zdawali się w ogóle dostrzec, że zaginął. Louis wiedział, że tak będzie, gdy wrzucał go do komórki pod schodami, uderzając jego głową o ścianę, zanim zamknął drzwi._

_Młody chłopiec spojrzał na swoje palce, ale nie dostrzegł ich z powodu ciemności. Czuł jednak, jak pieką go palce poobdzierane z paznokci po drapaniu w drzwi. Nienawidził ciemności. Nienawidził tego miejsca. Nienawidził_ ich.

**~*~**

Severus zesztywniał, gdy patrzył, jak chłopiec znika na jego oczach. Czuł, jak jego Znak zaczyna piec pod wpływem wściekłości Czarnego Pana. To nie tak miało być. Avery Senior, ukryty pod eliksirem wielosokowym w ciele Lukasa Steinara miał związać i powstrzymać Izara przed ukończeniem zadania. Avery miał powiedzieć mu, aby nie dotykał Pucharu. I pomimo że odczuwany przez niego ból był niewiarygodnie rozdzierający, Snape był wdzięczny, że nie jest Averym.

Lub Izarem.

Zacisnął zęby, czując, jak Regulus wstaje obok niego z zaskoczeniem. Snape spróbował otworzyć oczy pomimo bólu, ale było to zbyt trudne. Nie wierzył, by Izar wyszedł z tego bez szwanku. Och, jasne, chłopiec przeżyje, ale jego charakterna dusza będzie spoczywała w żołądku szczęśliwego dementora.

Słyszał, jak Regulus oddycha obok niego ciężko, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał jego syn.

— Albusie? – szepnął niepewnie Black w stronę siedzącego kilka rzędów za nimi dyrektora.  Pomimo krzyków i zdezorientowanego tłumu widzów, zrozpaczony ton Regulusa rozbrzmiał głośno w uszach Snape’a. – _Albusie_?! Gdzie jest mój _syn_? – wykrzyknął histerycznie mężczyzna.

Snape otworzył z trudem oko, czując, jak jego wnętrzności ściskają się gorzko na widok wyrazu na twarzy Regulusa. Nagi smutek mężczyzny był tak wielki, że trudno było na niego patrzeć. Nawet jemu. Siedzący niedaleko Czarny Pan zesztywniał cały, a jego ramiona wyglądały jakby drżały, prawdopodobnie ze wściekłości. Twarz podsekretarza była biała jak papier, przybierając niemal chory odcień. Severus zmrużył oczy, zamyślając się. Czarny Pan wydawał się przywiązany do Izara Blacka w sposób, który był niespotykany w szeregach śmierciożerców.

Izar był niezwykle inteligentny i potężny, ale wciąż był jeszcze dzieckiem i miał wiele wad. Miał cięty język i ciągle wadził się z Czarnym Panem. Co ten mężczyzna mógł widzieć w tak młodym dzieciaku?

Snape zastanowił się przez chwilę nad własnymi uczuciami względem chłopca.

Zaciskając usta, zmrużył oczy i odsunął od siebie te myśli. To nie był czas na żałobę. Wciąż istniała szansa, że dzieciak przeżyje, a jego umysł pozostanie nienaruszony.

Znajdujący się za jego plecami Dumbledore wstał z miejsca, posyłając mrożącą krew w żyłach aurę przez grupę dorosłych. Dyrektor nie miał jednak szansy uspokoić rozemocjonowanych uczniów i widzów, bo dar Lorda Voldemorta dla magicznego świata pojawił się przed nimi w mgnieniu oka. Oczywiście dzięki uprzejmości wynalazku Izara Blacka.

Dość ironiczne, że to jego własny wynalazek stał się jego zgubą.

Rozgrywająca się pod nimi scena wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak to zaplanował Riddle. Było to piękne przedstawienie w oczach Czarnego Pana i wszystkich oszalałych śmierciożerców. Według Severusa wyglądało jak koniec pewnej epoki i początek nowej ery. Wahał się przed nazwaniem tego zniszczeniem, ponieważ wspierał rozgrywającą się scenę równie mocno, co biegający po boisku do quidditcha i siejący spustoszenie zamaskowani śmierciożercy.

Tak jak planowali, martwe ciało francuskiego Ministra Magii unosiło się w powietrzu, aby wszyscy je widzieli. A obok niego wisiała jego żona, córka znanego francuskiego polityka. Łatwo było ich rozpoznać i gdy minął już szok wywołany zaistniałą sceną, wybuchł chaos. Powietrze przeszyły krzyki widzów, niemal równie widoczne, co wystrzelony w niebo zielony Mroczny Znak.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli biec w stronę widzów, zapalając trybuny i boisko do quidditcha. Płomienie pochłonęły kilka niefortunnych ofiar, gdy rzucili się w stronę Hogwartu. Śmierciożercom rozkazano nie zabijać, ale terroryzować wszystkich tak mocno, jak to tylko było możliwe. Czarny Pan obiecał swoim poplecznikom, że w przyszłości dostaną mugoli i pracowników Ministerstwa, ale dzisiaj nie mieli zabijać żadnych uczniów i widzów.

Severus był ciekawy planów Czarnego Pana. Był on zbyt mądry, aby pozwolić, by „Lord Voldemort” stał się jedynie rzecznikiem w walce przeciwko mugolom. Podsekretarz Riddle miał w zanadrzu coś jeszcze, jeśli chodziło o nadchodzącą wojnę.

Ale przez krótką chwilę Snape musiał pogratulować mu, że udało mu się dokonać czegoś takiego w szkole Dumbledore’a.

Wstając, Severus zauważył, że dementorzy nie sieli spustoszenia wśród widzów jak śmierciożercy. Zamiast tego otaczali postać leżącą na trawiastym boisku, krążąc wokół niej z wyraźnym podekscytowaniem. Severus poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze, gry rozpoznał w niej Izara Blacka. Tylko dlaczego dementorzy koncentrowali się wyłącznie na nim? Zużytej nagrodzie w porównaniu do wielu dostępnych na trybunach dusz?

Regulus zamrugał, po czym rzucił się do wyjścia z trybun.

— _Black_ – warknął Snape, niepewien, dlaczego w ogóle zatrzymywał tego mężczyznę. Regulus stanął, obracając się do niego z determinacją w oczach. – Nie wiesz, jak rzucać zaklęcie Patronusa.

Usta Regulusa wykrzywiły się okropnie, gdy przesunął wzrokiem po trybunach i zatrzymał go na Riddle’u.

— To mój syn. Muszę coś zrobić… cokolwiek.

Rzucając podsekretarzowi Riddle’owi ostatnie piorunujące spojrzenie, Regulus rzucił się na oślep przez trybuny w stronę swojego dziecka. Snape z trudem powstrzymał się od syknięcia z niezadowoleniem. Dlaczego musiał być _jedynym_ , który myślał logicznie? Kierując się umysłem, a nie sentymentalnymi uczuciami?

Oddychając głęboko, Snape podążył szybko za swoim wieloletnim przyjacielem. Był głupcem. Obaj byli.

Zbierając myśli, spokojnie wskazał różdżką na dementorów. Gardził wzywaniem swojego Patronusa. Nie tylko dlatego, że musiał przenosić się wtedy do dnia, w którym stracił wszystko, ale również dlatego, że przypominał sobie żywo o tym, co nigdy nie będzie mogło się wydarzyć. Wspomnienie, które wybrał nie powinno móc przyzywać Patronusa, ale to robiło.

— _Expecto Patronum_ – wypowiedział z chłodnym spokojem.

Srebrzysta mgiełka przekształciła się w elegancką panterę, ruszając w stronę dementorów. Snape spojrzał na nią, przypominając sobie cierpko o przeszłości. Niemniej jednak, elegancki kot rzucił się prosto na wysysające wszelką radość stworzenia, odciągając je z dala od leżącego bezwładnie Izara Blacka.

Snape zawahał się, gdy spostrzegł śmierciożercę krążącego w pobliżu Regulusa, gdy ten rzucił się na ziemię i objął swojego syna. Ogarnęło go rozdrażnienie i odtrącił go na bok machnięciem różdżki.

Naprawdę jako jedyny miał jeszcze trochę rozsądku.

— Odejdź – rozkazał kobiecie.

Ciemne oczy Bellatriks spojrzały na Snape’a poprzez szczeliny w złotej masce. Następnie zwróciła swoją uwagę z powrotem na swojego odległego bratanka, wyraźnie walcząc z chęcią podejścia do Regulusa i Izara. Czy to nie ta sama kobieta próbowała kilka miesięcy wcześniej odciąć męskość swojego bratanka? Snape z niechęcią rozumiał, że umysłowi Bellatriks daleko było do normalności i że zobaczyła swojego krewniaka w nowym świetle, gdy ten pokonał ją w pojedynku.

— Nie przyjmuję od ciebie rozkazów, Severusie Snape – szepnęła przez maskę. Rzuciła swojemu bratankowi ostatnie spojrzenie i obróciła się na pięcie, przyłączając do zabawy.

Patronus Snape’a zniknął. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się niedaleko ojca i syna i zaczął zastanawiać, czy powinien czuć ulgę, iż Regulus nie zauważył, jaką przyjął formę, czy może gorzkie rozczarowanie. Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając myśli, gdy spojrzał na płaczącego nad ciałem swojego syna Regulusa.

Połową ciała obejmował Izara, kołysząc się tam i z powrotem niczym dziecko, szepcząc pełne błagania słowa do ucha chłopca i przeczesując palcami jego spocone włosy. Przepełnione bólem grafitowe oczy spojrzały na Snape’a, wyglądając na niemal zagubione.

Severus cofnął się o krok, tocząc pod wpływem intensywnych emocji, jakie wypływały z Regulusa. Zupełnie jakby mężczyzna prosił go cicho o pomoc… pomoc w wykonaniu nieosiągalnego i niemożliwego zadania.

— Wciąż może… — Snape urwał w pół słowa, gdy wyraz na twarzy Regulusa przepełnił się gniewem.

— Nie zbliżaj się – warknął nieludzko Black.

Marszcząc brwi, spojrzał przez ramię i dostrzegł kierującego się w ich stronę podsekretarza Wielkiej Brytanii. Snape był pewien, że jako pierwszy znalazłby się przy upadłej postaci Izara Blacka, gdyby tylko nie posiadał godności i był w stanie wytworzyć Patronusa.

Riddle przykucnął obok Regulusa, ignorując jego groźbę.

— Zaprzestań tych swoich głupich wybryków – upomniał go mężczyzna, gdy Regulus odciągnął ciało Izara z dala od zasięgu ręki Riddle’a.

— Nie masz do niego żadnego prawa – warknął Regulus, ten absolutny głupiec. Jego niekontrolowane wybryki przypominały Snape’owi kundla, Syriusza Blacka. – To ty umieściłeś go w tym stanie…

Riddle wyciągnął rękę i wyrwał Izara z objęć Regulusa, po czym umieścił wokół nich magiczną barierę. Dla kogoś postronnego byliby całkowicie nie do rozpoznania, zaledwie rozmyciem na horyzoncie.

— Nie tak miało się stać – syknął Riddle, a jego brązowe oczy zabarwiły się na szkarłatno. – To nie on miał dotknąć tego pucharu.

Snape zacisnął usta, gdy patrzył, jak różdżka Riddle’a przesuwa się ponad czołem Izara. Rozważał zrobienie dokładnie tego samego, zanim Czarny Pan ogłosił swoją obecność. Czar miał na celu stwierdzić, czy mózg Izara Blacka wciąż był aktywny. Jeśli czoło chłopca otoczy niebieskie światło, będzie to oznaczało, że jego mózg wciąż pracuje. Natomiast gdyby pojawiło się światło czerwone, wiedzieliby, że chłopiec został potraktowany pocałunkiem dementora.

Co dziwne, Snape zastygł w oczekiwaniu.

Szczęście musiało sprzyjać dzisiaj Regulusowi, bo wokół głowy Blacka niczym korona pojawiła się niebieska poświata. Snape zastanowił się nad tym, podziwiając niesamowite szczęście chłopca. Jakim cudem Izarowi udało się wyjść z tego cało?

— Jest stabilny – mruknął Riddle, brzmiąc na równie zaskoczonego, jak Snape się czuł. – Jego mózg wykazuje oznaki aktywności. – Podsekretarz przeniósł bezwładne ciało Izara w ramiona Regulusa, chociaż trochę niechętnie. – Weź go do skrzydła szpitalnego. Trzeba zająć się jego ranami.

Regulus przyjął ciężar swojego syna z nieco większą lekkością.

Snape odsunął się, gdy Riddle się odwrócił. Mężczyzna przyłożył różdżkę do swojej skroni, zamykając swoje szkarłatne oczy. Gdy ponownie je otworzył, znów były zaczarowane na brązowo. Przez dłuższą chwilę Riddle przyglądał się mu z pozbawioną wyrazu maską na twarzy.

— Pomóż im w drodze do skrzydła szpitalnego, Severusie – syknął, zanim obrócił się na pięcie i skierował w stronę toczącej się walki.

Onyksowe oczy napotkały grafitowe.

— Dziękuję, Severusie – wyszeptał ochryple Regulus. – Dziękuję.

 

**~*~**

 

Severus nie rozumiał, dlaczego wciąż tak głupio stał obok Regulusa w skrzydle szpitalnym. Minęły już dwie godziny, od kiedy Pomfrey skończyła czyścić i leczyć rany Blacka. Chłopiec leżał teraz blady jak papier i nieprzytomny na szpitalnym łóżku, wyglądając spokojnie niczym sama śmierć. Według Pomfrey, Izar był obecnie w tymczasowej śpiączce. Najwyraźniej chłopiec wycofał się w czasie ataku dementorów w głąb swojego umysłu.

Snape rozmyślał nad tym, rozumiejąc, że Izar przeszedł przez umysłowe i emocjonalne zawirowanie. Bywało, że ludzie wycofywali się w głąb samego siebie w czasie tragicznych sytuacji. Trudno było jednak powiedzieć, czy Izar będzie po obudzeniu taki sam jak wcześniej.

Nie śmiał wyznać tego Regulusowi.

Onyksowe oczy przeniosły się na okno. Powinien zajmować się teraz swoimi Ślizgonami. A także robieniem kilku innych rzeczy, których Hogwart potrzebował, aby podnieść się na nogi po udanym ataku śmierciożerców; takich jak uwarzenie eliksirów czy rzucenie okiem na innych rannych. Zamiast tego jednak stał tylko obok siedzącej postaci Regulusa. Mężczyzna nie opuścił łóżka syna od czasu, gdy Pomfrey odsunęła zasłonę.

A on sam po prostu zamarł w bezruchu.

Wolał myśleć, że stoi obok Blacków z czystej ciekawości, a nie dlatego, że chce okazać swoje wsparcie temu głupcowi, który obok niego siedział.

Gdy atak się zakończył i zajęto się już rannymi, Minister Knot, dyrektor Dumbledore i podsekretarz Riddle zbliżyli się do łóżka Izara Blacka. Severus bez trudu był w stanie dostrzec furię kryjącą się za starannie skonstruowaną maską Dumbledore’a. Mężczyźnie nie podobała się ciągła obecność Riddle’a w Hogwarcie po tym śmiałym ataku i był na niego wściekły. Dyrektor nie mógł jednak nic zrobić, aby powstrzymać Riddle’a przed zrobieniem tego, co chciał. Nie istniał przeciwko niemu żaden dowód, a członkowie Ministerstwa jak najbardziej mieli prawo przebywać w murach zamku.

Riddle natomiast sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego i nieco zaniepokojonego. Żaden śmierciożerca nie został ranny ani porwany, więc Severus zakładał, że zaniepokojenie było maską stworzoną z myślą o opinii publicznej. Tyle że Severus był w stanie dostrzec również sposób, w jaki pochylał się nad Izarem — ochronnie, ale zarazem niezwykle zaborczo.

— Śmierciożercy? – wykrzyknął zdziwiony Minister Knot. To słowo brzmiało dziwie i śmiesznie w jego ustach. Minister zachichotał lekko, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, o czym poinformował go Dumbledore. – Wierzysz, że terroryści, którzy nas dzisiaj zaatakowali byli _śmierciożercami_ , dyrektorze?

Severus spoglądał na całą scenę z ukrytym zainteresowaniem. Znajdujący się obok niego Regulus wydawał się skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na swoim synu, ale Snape wiedział, że tak nie było.

— Nie wierzę w to, Ministrze – powtórzył z powagą Dumbledore. – Ja to wiem. Atak śmierciożerców został zaaranżowany przez wschodzącego Czarnego Pana. Śmierciożercy są jego poplecznikami. – Na te słowa, oczy Dumbledore’a spoczęły przeszywająco na Riddle’u.

Podsekretarz w odpowiedzi przechylił na bok głowę, udając zaciekawionego.

Knot wyglądał na przerażonego słowami dyrektora.

— Czarnego Pana? – powtórzył, brzmiąc niepewnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę Minister próbował zebrać myśli, zanim na jego twarzy pojawił się gniewny wyraz. – Nie ma żadnego wschodzącego Czarnego Pana, Dumbledore. Ostatnim Czarnym Panem był Grindelwald i od tego czasu nie było żadnego innego. Mogę zaakceptować, że istnieje grupa terrorystyczna, której celem jest zniszczenie Francuzów, ale nie przyjmę, że na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii działa Czarny Pan.

Snape spojrzał na Riddle’a. Podsekretarz potrząsnął głową w szyderczym zaniepokojeniu.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że istnieje jakiś Czarny Pan, dyrektorze. W ataku zmarli jedynie francuski Minister i jego żona.

Riddle nie opowiedział się wyraźnie za żadnym stanowiskiem. Nie zaprzeczał, że sądzi, iż to Czarny Pan jest za to odpowiedzialny i że godzi się z tym, iż była to jedynie grupa terrorystyczna. Podsekretarz okazywał jedynie ciekawość, dlaczego dyrektor sądził, iż to sprawka Czarnego Pana.

To było z jego strony bardzo sprytne posunięcie. Dawało większe pole do popisu.

Severus zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jaką rolę podsekretarz Riddle odegra w tej wojnie.

Dumbledore skinął głową na leżącą bez ruchu postać Izara Blacka. Regulus spojrzał na niego nieufnie, pod każdym względem przypominając nadopiekuńczą kwokę.

— Wierzę, że pan Black padł ofiarą manipulacji Czarnego Pana. Jeśli spojrzysz, Ministrze Knocie, to na jego lewym ramieniu zobaczysz tatuaż śmierciożerców. Jego kształt będzie identyczny do znaku, jaki pojawił się w powietrzu w czasie ataku.

Knot wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie, nie zauważając, jak ramiona Riddle’a i Regulusa napinają się. Snape, z drugiej strony, z trudem powstrzymywał cisnący mu się na usta rozbawiony uśmieszek. Obawiał się jednak, że nie za bardzo mu się to udało.

Minister umieścił okulary na swoim nosie, kiwając na Dumbledore’a i Izara.

— Spróbuję ci zaufać, dyrektorze Dumbledore. Zobaczmy więc ten… rebeliancki tatuaż, który według ciebie posiada chłopiec.

Dumbledore skinął ponuro głową, wyciągając rękę w stronę Izara. Co zaskakujące, dłoń, która zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka nie należała do Regulusa, tylko Czarnego Pana. Riddle uśmiechnął się okrutnie, a jego palce zaciskały się – wydawało się boleśnie – wokół ręki starca.

— Uszanuj godność chłopca, dyrektorze – wyrzekł Riddle. – Jest nieprzytomny. Nie okażesz mu odrobiny szacunku?

Knot zachichotał, kręcąc głową.

— Daj spokój, Tom, spełniamy tylko zachciankę dyrektora. Zobaczmy ramię chłopca.

Czarny Pan nie okazywał żadnej chęci puszczenia ręki Dumbledore’a. Snape uniósł wzrok, zdając sobie sprawę, że powinien ponownie wkroczyć.

— Wybacz mi, podsekretarzu Riddle, ale wierzę, że Minister Knot ma rację – wycedził. Poczuł, że Regulus sztywnieje, ale jego uwaga była skierowana prosto w zimne oczy Riddle’a. – To niczemu nie zaszkodzi.

Severus nie miał bladego pojęcia, jaki kształt nadał Znaku chłopiec. Nie chciał wiedzieć tego w przeszłości, a Izar nigdy nie podzielił się z nim tą informacją. Jedyne, co wiedział, to że Izar zdjął bariery, jakie nałożył Czarny Pan – co już samo w sobie było czymś pozornie niemożliwym.

O ile wiedział, mógł nawet nie mieć czasu go zmienić.

Riddle puścił Dumbledore’a, a jego wzrok przesunął się podejrzliwie na Snape’a. Być może zostanie ukarany za bycie świadomym o manipulacjach Izara Mrocznym Znakiem, ale wierzył, że lepsze to niż podejrzenia Knota.

Dumbledore uniósł rękaw Izara i cała piątka czarodziejów pochyliła się, aby przyjrzeć tatuażowi.

— Mój Boże… — wykrzyknął Knot, poprawiając swoje okulary i przyglądając się uważniej.

Oczy Snape’a zwęziły się, gdy wpatrywał się w Znak. Skrzywił się, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na ledwie przyodzianą kobietę o zmysłowych kształtach. Gęste czarne włosy opadały jej do połowy pleców, gdy uciekała przed ich spojrzeniami. Wydęła słodko usta i użyła małej flagi, aby przykryć swoje piersi, chociaż nie za bardzo jej się to udało. Na samym środku flagi widniał dumnie herb rodu Blacków. Tatuaż poruszył się, przy pomocy filigranowej ręki odgarniając opadające na oczy włosy.

Regulus jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Odchylił się do tyłu i wydał z siebie rozbawiony oraz zadowolony chichot.

Snape spojrzał na Riddle’a, patrząc na jego głowę, gdy ten dalej wpatrywał się bez zrozumienia w Znak. Uśmiechanie się w takiej chwili było niestosowne, ale Snape przyłapał się na tym, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Zniknął jednak szybko, gdy Riddle w końcu uniósł wzrok. Czarny Pan spojrzał na Snape’a poprzez swoje okulary, nie wyglądając na z niego zadowolonego. I chociaż może nie była to prawda, mógłby przysiąść, że dostrzegł na jego ustach cień uśmiechu. Zniknął on jednak szybko, gdy rękaw Izara zakrył Znak.

Knot był cały czerwony na twarzy, gdy zdjął z nosa swoje okulary.

— Wierzę, dyrektorze, że odkryłeś tatuaż świadczący nie o terroryzmie, ale przepełnionym hormonami nastoletnim chłopcu. – Minister odchrząknął. Szkoda, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że leżącego w łóżku Izara można by nazwać na wiele sposób, ale z pewnością nie „przepełnionym hormonami nastoletnim chłopcem”. Izar był zbyt dojrzały, aby rozważać tatuaż jako środek wyrażenia swojego pociągu seksualnego. Och nie, Snape doszedł do wniosku, że Izar pragnął, aby Znak przybrał kształt czegoś, co będzie pstryczkiem dla wiecznie zadowolonej z siebie strony Czarnego Pana.

— Chodźmy, podsekretarzu Riddle, uważam, że mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. – Knot rzucił ostatnie zbulwersowane spojrzenie na Izara Blacka, zanim pośpiesznie uciekł z pomieszczenia.

Dumbledore stał sztywno, gdy obaj politycy przeszli obok niego i wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Gdy wzrok Albusa wylądował błagalnie na Snapie, Mistrz Eliksirów jedynie potrząsnął głową. Niech sobie głupiec myśli, że nie wiedział nic o zmienionym Znaku Izara.

Uzyskując ostatnie zażarte spojrzenie od Regulusa, Dumbledore spokojnie opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Snape zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby i on odszedł. W końcu zaspokoił już swoją ciekawość, która sprawiała, że został przy łóżku z Regulusem.

Odwrócił się, aby wyjść. Szata przesunęła się po jego piętach.

— Severusie…

Zatrzymał się i jego onyksowe oczy spojrzały przez ramię na Regulusa Blacka. Młodszy mężczyzna posłał mu chytry uśmiech, który natychmiast sprawił, że nabrał podejrzeń.

— Nie myśl sobie, że nie zauważyłem kształtu twojego Patronusa… — Regulus urwał, a jego grafitowe oczy zalśniły. – Ma ten sam kształt, co moja animagiczna forma. – Ten głupiec był z siebie zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony.

Snape skrzywił się szyderczo w odpowiedzi, po czym opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.


	32. Część I Rozdział 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała przecudowna **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi**

— Czy… czy wszystko będzie z nim w porządku? – wyszeptała Daphne. Była bliska łez, gdy przykucnęła obok Izara i patrzyła na jego niereagującą na nic twarz.

Regulus westchnął cicho, wciąż trzymając w dłoniach rękę swojego syna. Spojrzał prosto w jego grafitowo-zielone oczy. Izar obudził się już ze śpiączki, ale wycofał się do własnego umysłu, niczego nie dostrzegając, niczego nie czując, tylko przed siebie patrząc. Zupełnie się załamał.

— Pani Pomfrey twierdzi, że jego mózg jest aktywny – zaczął niepewnie Regulus. – Nie został pocałowany, po prostu wycofał się psychiczne do wnętrza własnej głowy. – Czego należało się spodziewać. Izar wiele przeszedł w ciągu ostatniego roku; Regulus był jedynie zaskoczony, że udało mu się wytrwać tak długo. To było dziwne uczucie… pragnął złagodzić męki i ból swojego syna, jednak z drugiej strony wiedział, że tłumienie w Izarze tego wszystkiego było najgorszym, co mogliby w tej chwili zrobić.

Dziedzic Malfoyów przysunął się do leżącego chłopca, a jego twarz wykrzywiona była w konsternacji. Wyciągnął rękę i pomachał nią przed oczami Krukona. Tak jak oczekiwał, Izar nawet nie mrugnął, wciąż wpatrując się przed siebie, a na jego twarzy nie drgnął ani jeden mięsień.

— Malfoy – syknęła Daphne, której policzki zarumieniły się z wściekłości. – Jesteś nieczułym draniem.

Draco obrócił się na pięcie zupełnie tak jak jego ojciec i spojrzał z góry na młodą czarownicę. Lucjusz często obdarzał takim samym wzrokiem tych, którzy go obrazili.

— To nie miał być nieczuły gest, _Greengrass_. Byłem tylko ciekawy, jak bardzo wycofał się w głąb siebie. – Blondyn zadarł nosa.

Regulus westchnął po raz kolejny i potrząsnął głową. Nie miał teraz siły na znoszenie dziecięcych sprzeczek, a także na radzenie sobie z bolesną prawdą, że Izara rzeczywiście z nimi nie było.

— Proszę, może wrócicie za kilka dni? Obudził się dopiero tego ranka, poślę po was, jeśli jego stan ulegnie zmianie – blefował bez trudu, nie mając tak naprawdę zamiaru dzielić się Izarem z nikim więcej, niż było to konieczne.

Obudził się dziś rano cały zesztywniały na swoim krześle i od razu spostrzegł, że oszałamiające oczy Izara były otwarte. Jego nadzieja umarła, gdy spróbował porozumieć się ze swoim synem. Izar spoglądał na niego jedynie z dziecięcopodobnym zdumieniem, mrugając tylko wtedy, gdy jego oczy potrzebowały nawilżenia. Mruganie i przełykanie były jedynymi oznakami, że Izar wciąż żyje, a nie jest jakimś zwykłym trupem. Nawet jego oczy utraciły swoją zwykłą żywiołowość. Pani Pomfrey poinformowała Regulusa, że stan Izara był normalny dla pacjentów, którzy wycofali się w głąb własnych umysłów.

Najgorsze było dopiero przed nimi.

Pochylając się do przodu, Regulus ścisnął mocniej dłoń Izara, ignorując dwójkę Ślizgonów, która wyszła cicho ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

 

**~*~**

 

Jego brat położył mu rękę na ramieniu, ściskając je pocieszająco. Regulus uśmiechnął się ponuro do Syriusza, ale na jego twarzy wciąż widoczne były oznaki jego obecnego stanu emocjonalnego.

— Musisz się ogolić, braciszku – wydumał czule Syriusz, wyciągając rękę i przesuwając nią po coraz dłuższej koziej bródce Regulusa.

Minęły już trzy dni, odkąd Izar się obudził i dalej nie wykazał żadnego znaku, iż nie został pocałowany.

Regulus uparcie trwał u boku swojego syna. Jadł, co musiał, spał niezgrabnie na łóżku obok i brał tylko szybkie prysznice – zawsze w pośpiechu, aby znaleźć się z powrotem u boku Izara. Nie nastąpiła jednak żadna zmiana. Izar był upartym chłopcem.  Wyjdzie ze swojego umysłu, gdy będzie na to gotowy.

Syriusz pochylił się nad bratankiem, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

— Siemka, młody. – Syriusz ukrył swoje emocje, gdy chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego obojętnie.

Regulus wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Izar mrugnął po chwili na Syriusza, po czym odwrócił od nich głowę i spojrzał na drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czy to była reakcja? Czy Izarowi w końcu udało się przebić przez bariery, które stworzył, aby bronić się przed światem zewnętrznym?

Unosząc wzrok, Regulus skrzywił się ponuro, gdy spostrzegł, kto stał zaledwie kilka kroków od łóżka jego syna. Postawa Riddle’a była równie spokojna, co wyraz na jego twarzy, a jego uwaga skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na leżącej postaci. Ręce podsekretarza splecione były za plecami, gdy jego oczy niemal obsesyjnie wpijały się w twarz Krukona.

— Izarze? – Regulus wstał, spoglądając na swojego syna. Chłopak zareagował na _Riddle’a_ – i jakież to było ironiczne, że potrafił wyczuć go nawet w swoim obecnym stanie. – Izarze – zawołał znów, miękko.

Jego syn zaczął drżeć niekontrolowanie, skupiając swoją ociężałą uwagę na Riddle’u. Z wysuszonych ust dziecka wydostało się ciche skomlenie i ani na chwilę nie przestawał się on trząść. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdzieś w głębi siebie, Izar wiedział, że Riddle stał blisko niego – i że był odpowiedzialny za jego aktualny stan.

Nie przejmując się konsekwencjami, Regulus umieścił rękę przed twarzą Izara, uniemożliwiając ich wymianę spojrzeń.

— Wynoś się – wyszeptał ze złością. – Wynoś się, do cholery!

Riddle w końcu oderwał swoją uwagę od smukłej postaci na łóżku i spokojnie, ponuro skupił ją na Regulusie. Black stwierdził, że ze względu na obecność Syriusza, Riddle musiał postanowić trzymać język za zębami, bo tylko rzucił mu ostatnie, chłodne spojrzenie, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Regulus przyłapał się na tym, że drży równie szaleńczo, co jego syn.

 

**~*~**

 

Wzdrygając się, z trudem otworzył oczy, napotykając zupełną pustkę. Wydał z siebie niezadowolony pomruk, zagubiony, oszołomiony, przestraszony i niepewny tego, gdzie się znajduje. Jego ciało drżało i wydał ze swojego gardła serię przerażonych dźwięków.

— Proszę… — wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. Wymachiwał rękoma przez ciemność, nie wiedząc, co czeka na niego po drugiej stronie tej czerni.

W najgłębszych zakamarkach swojego umysłu wyczuwał lekki nacisk po swojej prawej stronie. Skąd w ogóle wiedział, że ktoś drzemał obok niego? To było zupełnie… zupełnie, jakby mógł go wyczuć, jego magię. Ale jak? Jak to było możliwe?

Potrząsnął głową. Miękka ziemia, na której leżał zaczęła robić się wilgotna od wypływającego z niego potu.

— Izarze?

Młody chłopiec wzdrygnął się mocno, gdy dotknęła go czyjaś ręka. Niestety nie mógł od niej uciec… od nich. Były wszędzie; zimne, nieczułe, bezlitosne… i takie lodowate. Niemal go piekły. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem, gdy ręka znów go dotknęła. Gdy poczuł, że palce zaciskają się wokół jego ramienia, krzyknął histerycznie.

— Izarze! – wrzasnął jeszcze raz głos, tym razem brzmiąc niemal równie histerycznie, co jego krzyki.

To imię było mu znajome, powinien je znać. Należało do niego? Och, tak… tak, należało do niego. Izar Harrison. Albo Izar Black. Lub świr. Tak _oni_ go nazywali. Oni… dzieci w sierocińcu. Tylko dlaczego dementor miałby odzywać się do niego jak człowiek? I to z troską w głosie? Dementorzy przecież nie _mówili_.

Izar krzyknął, gdy pochłonęła go ciemność, miotając się, kiedy ręce przytrzymały go do miękkiej ziemi.

Świece zapaliły się, rzucając światło wokół niego. On sam jednak wciąż stał w cieniu, nie mogąc oderwać się od dementora i ciemności… od wspomnień. Och, wspomnienia. Wspomnienia… Krzyknął, walcząc z silnym uściskiem. Nawet jeśli w kącikach jego oczu paliło się światło, to co znajdowało się tuż przed nim pogrążone było w zupełnej ciemności. Przytrzymujące go ręce były gnijąco szare i zimne, piekące.

Zawsze zimne.

Usłyszał przybliżające się do niego szybkie kroki. Spanikował, szarpiąc się z wiszącym nad nim dementorem. Walczył. Nie pozwoli znów zanurzyć się w tych dręczących wspomnieniach. O nie. Nie tym razem. Wyciągnął ręce i wbił paznokcie w miękkie ciało, drapiąc. Tylko dlaczego jego dementor miał miękką skórę? Dlaczego nie była ona gnijąca? Dlaczego czuł na niej zarost?

— Izar, proszę – wynucił dementor i jego uścisk pozostał silny. Silny, chociaż nie boleśnie nieustępliwy. Dotyk na jego ramieniu powoli stawał się komfortowo ciepły – a nie tak gorący, jak jego wcześniejsze przeszywające zimno. – Proszę, synu. – Ciepły oddech połaskotał jego ucho. – Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny, nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę.

Tętno Izara zwolniło, a świat przed jego oczami powoli się rozjaśnił. Ponad nim dyszał mężczyzna, sprawiając jednak wrażenie bardziej przestraszonego niż wyczerpanego. Krótka kozia bródka, czarne włosy… grafitowe oczy…

— O-ojciec – wyszeptał słabo Izar.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się nad nim, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, ale po chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w ciepłą troskę. Tak, teraz Izar pamiętał. Regulus, to był Regulus. Izar nigdy wcześniej nie nazwał go „ojcem”, to musiało zaskoczyć pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę. Niemniej jednak, Regulus skinął głową, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

— Tak, synu. Nic ci nie jest, wszystko jest dobrze – uspokajał go cicho, wyciągając rękę i głaszcząc jego policzek.

Młodszy czarodziej odsunął się, oddychając płytko, próbując ogarnąć wszystko umysłem. Nie leżał na miękkiej ziemi. Znajdował się w łóżku w skrzydle szpitalnym. Zamrugał, aby przyzwyczaić oczy do światła świec, spoglądając na pozostałe znajdujące się w pomieszczeniu łóżka i stojącą w pobliżu kobietę. Również ona wyglądała znajomo…

Izar zamknął oczy, drżąc. Pani Pomfrey. Tak się nazywała i chwycił się mocno tego wspomnienia.

— Regulusie – zaczęła niepewnie kobieta. – Może powinnam podać wywar uspokajający?

— Nie, Poppy, poradzi sobie.

Izar zacisnął usta. Wywar uspokajający był eliksirem. Eliksirem, którego warzenia uczył się na zajęciach z eliksirów… zajęciach z profesorem Snape’em o haczykowatym nosie. W Hogwarcie… tej samej szkole, która była gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wiedział o tym. Powoli wszystko do niego powracało. Próbowało przebić się przez zamgloną tarczę w jego umyślę. Tarczę, którą sam skonstruował, aby zapomnieć. Zapomnieć o wszystkim. Jednak większość rzeczy, jakie od siebie odsunął nie mogła przedostać się przez tarcze.

Nie chciał pamiętać. Nie _będzie_.

Wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy Regulus znów wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Wszystko było zbyt zamglone i niejasne, ale pochylił się w ten uścisk, chowając twarz w ramieniu swojego ojca.

Gdzieś w głębi siebie, za tarczą, którą skonstruował, wiedział, że nigdy nie powinien okazywać takiej słabości. Był ponad to lub przynajmniej tak mu się właśnie wydawało. Ale w tym momencie było to tylko odległe wspomnienie. Teraz był przy nim ktoś, kto chciał go pocieszyć, podzielić jego ból.

Gdy zasłony wokół łóżka zaciągnęły się, dając im trochę prywatności, Regulus usiadł na łóżku obok niego, trzymając go blisko siebie.

— Nie wycofuj się znowu do swojego umysłu, Izarze – szepnął cicho Regulus, gdy zauważył, że Izar zesztywniał. – Nie jestem pewien, czy potrafiłbym znieść widzenie cię ponownie w takim stanie. – Jego dłonie dotknęły Izara, gdy przeczesał palcami jego włosy. – Bez względu na to, jak bolesne są wspomnienia, musisz zaakceptować to, co się stało. Jestem tu z tobą, już nigdy nie będziesz w pobliżu dementorów.

Chłopiec chwycił przednią część szat Regulusa, patrząc na swojego ojca poprzez opuszczone rzęsy.

— To… wszystko… jest… zamazane – przyznał, brzmiąc dziecinnie. Gdzieś w jego głowie jakaś inna część jego samego skrzywiła się na to, jak słabo brzmiał.

Regulus pochylił się do przodu, całując go w kącik ust.

— Tego się spodziewałem – przyznał mężczyzna. – Musisz po prostu przełamać barierę. Pani Pomfrey i Severus twierdzą, że zrobienie tego jest konieczne, abyś znów wszystko pamiętał.

Izar zerknął nieufnie na mężczyznę. To nie brzmiało dobrze. Dlaczego Regulus w ogóle rozważał zrobienie czegoś równie bolesnego?

— Jeśli ją złamię, będę pamiętać o wszystkim… o tym wszystkim. – Opuścił wzrok na ich połączone ramiona. Sama myśl o przypomnieniu sobie o całym tym bólu wywołała w nim przerażenie. – Dlaczego nie może po prostu pozostać tak, jak jest? – zapytał niewinnie.

Twarz Regulusa rozkruszyła się i przycisnął on twarz Izara do swojego ramienia. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie, jakby walczył z samym sobą, zupełnie jakby zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Izarowi, że powinien złamać tę barierę, czy też nie.

— Jeśli chcesz pozostać taki, jaki jesteś teraz, Izarze, nie będę mógł cię za to winić. Bez względu na to, co zdecydujesz, zawsze będę przy tobie – przyznał szeptem mężczyzna.

Jego ojciec nie brzmiał na ani trochę przekonanego. Izar jednak pragnął pozostać w tym stanie. Nie chciał pamiętać dawnego siebie. Zdawały się towarzyszyć mu tylko kłopoty i ból. Dlaczego miałby chcieć powrócić do swojego starego ja i przejść ponownie przez to całe cierpienie? Gdyby pozostał taki, jaki teraz był, w tym dziecinnym stanie, byłby chroniony i broniony. Nie musiałby radzić sobie z rzeczami, które by go przytłaczały. Byłby obojętny na wszystko, co go otaczało.

Podobało mu się to.

Podobało mu się to bezpieczeństwo i wygoda.

Ale… dlaczego wydawało mu się, że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tego bezpieczeństwa? Dlaczego stawał się niespokojny na myśl o byciu zależnym od swojego ojca i jego ochrony?

Izar westchnął w swojego ojca, wdychając jego zapach. Wyczerpany, opuścił wzrok i dostrzegł coś na swojej lewej dłoni. Marszcząc brwi, zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak niepokoiło go, iż była naga i narażona na widok wszelkich innych osób. Dlaczego czuł się taki zaskoczony i przerażony, gdy ją dostrzegł? Nie rozumiał ogarniającego go ciemnego uczucia, gdy spoglądał na swoją nagą skórę. Zauważył jednak celtycki pierścień na swoim palcu.

Skąd on się tam wziął?

Izar zmarszczył brwi, gdy wspomnienie prześlizgnęło się przez barierę i natarło na jego umysł.

Przypomniał sobie, jak widział samego siebie w ciemnym, podobnym do lodu labiryncie. Tylko że tamten Izar był inny…

_Rękawy tamtego Izara były krótkie, a na jego lewym przedramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak Voldemorta, czarniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Tamten Izar nie miał na swojej lewej dłoni rękawicy bez palców i bardzo widoczny był na niej celtycki pierścień Voldemorta. Jego klon kulił się również, sprawiając wrażenie jeszcze niższego niż zwykle… chociaż to oczy były najbardziej zauważalną różnicą. Wciąż były wprawdzie grafitowo-zielone, ale nie było w nich żadnego błysku. Były pokonane… uległe._

Izar wzdrygnął się, walcząc z samym sobą, gdy przypomniał sobie spotkanie z boginem… pamiętał, jak przyrzekał sobie, że ten strach nigdy się nie urzeczywistni. Że nigdy nie będzie taki pokonany.

Ze strachem ściskającym jego brzuch, Izar uniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Regulusa. W ich źrenicach dostrzegł odbicie samego siebie. Wpatrując się w nie, Izar widział siebie jako małe dziecko. Małe, pokonane, zagubione dziecko, które za bardzo polegało na innych ludziach.

Jego strach stawał się rzeczywistością. Bogin wygrał.

Izar przechylił głowę do tyłu, krzycząc, gdy psychicznie rozbił barierę w swoim umyśle.

Zawsze dotrzyma tego, co sobie obiecał.

Wspomnienia napłynęły do niego wielką falą, topiąc go.

Pochylając się w ramiona Regulusa, zaczął szlochać.

 

**~*~**

 

Deszcz był niczym balsam dla jego umysłu.

Młody czarodziej siedział spokojnie na kamiennej ławce na szczycie wieży, wznosząc twarz w stronę nieba. Nawet poprzez zamknięte powieki widział ciepły, złoty odcień słońca. Pogoda była dzisiaj piękna, dopasowując się do jego spokojnego i pogodnego nastroju. Deszcz siąpił leciutko, jednak chmury na niebie nie były ciemne i przytłaczające. Zamiast tego zdawały się wyeksponowane przez jasne słońce, które nadawało niebu złotą poświatę.

Izar odetchnął głęboko, próbując odgrodzić się od rozlegających się poniżej okrzyków, gdy powozy Beauxbatons poleciały w stronę horyzontu, a statek z uczniami z Durmstrangu zniknął w otchłani jeziora. Jakaś jego część pragnęła pożegnać się z Cyprienem i, co dziwne, Steinarem. Obaj reprezentanci przeżyli atak śmierciożerców jedynie z kilkoma siniakami. W przypadku Steinara odciętych zostało również kilka kosmyków jego włosów. Znaleźli go nieprzytomnego w jego sypialni na statku.

Izar miał wrażenie, że zobaczy ich jeszcze w odległej przyszłości.

Westchnąwszy cicho, zadrżał, kiedy poczuł, że samotna kropla deszczu pociekła mu po twarzy.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędził w odosobnieniu. Jedynymi ludźmi, z jakimi nawiązywał jakikolwiek kontakt byli egzaminatorzy na Owutemach i Regulus oraz Syriusz. Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem Owutemów podszedł do niego Dumbledore i poinformował go, że Rada Nadzorcza zrobiła dla niego specjalny wyjątek i pozwoliła podejść do egzaminów w dowolnym terminie. Izar cicho temu odmówił, twierdząc, że jest gotowy do przystąpienia do nich bez względu na niedawne wydarzenia.

Nie uczył się na nie i nie był jakoś specjalnie przygotowany, ale wierzył, że zdał je na wystarczającą ilość punktów, aby były czegoś warte. Być może nie z najwyższymi wynikami, jak chciał, ale przynajmniej miał już spokój i mógł opuścić Hogwart…

Po każdej sesji egzaminacyjnej, Izar przepychał się przez zatłoczone sale Hogwartu i znikał w komnatach Syriusza. Regulus przebywał wewnątrz prywatnych pokoi swojego brata i próbował dotrzymać mu towarzystwa. Przez większość czasu Izar siedział cicho na łóżku, próbując poskładać swój sponiewierany umysł. Czasem, gdy czuł się wyjątkowo dobrze, wychodził ze swojego pokoju i siadał z Regulusem oraz Syriuszem.

Jego umysł wciąż był niestabilny. I wiedział, że psychiczne, fizyczne oraz emocjonalne wyleczenie zajmie mu trochę czasu.

Jego ojciec zdawał się dostrzec jego niestabilność, bo wymyślił rozwiązanie.

Izar, Regulus i Syriusz znikną na trzy miesiące. Początkowo mieli być to tylko Regulus i Izar, ale Syriusz dołączył do nich w ostatniej chwili. Będą podróżować po różnych, rozproszonych po świecie posiadłościach Blacków, ani przez chwilę nie pozostając na długo w jednym miejscu. Nikt nie wiedział o ich planach, za wyjątkiem Owena Weldera, szefa Niewymownych. Izar posłał do niego sowę i poinformował go, że nie będzie pracować tego lata. Powiadomił go również o tym, że ukończył wcześniej edukację i że cały najbliższy rok planuje pozostać w Ministerstwie.

Pomimo że Welder był świadomy tego, iż Izara nie będzie w pracy, nie wiedział nic więcej.

Trójka Blacków pragnęła zatrzymać to w tajemnicy. Nie chcieli, by ktokolwiek im przeszkadzał, gdy Izar będzie się leczył. Młody dziedzic Blacków był świadomy tego, że był to prawdopodobnie najgorszy możliwy czas na opuszczenie czarodziejskiego świata, ale wiedział również, że musi pozbierać się po tej… tej sytuacji.

To wszystko, co wydarzyło się w minionym roku sprawi, że stanie się silniejszy, to wiedział na pewno. Zmieni go prawdopodobnie w innego czarodzieja… ale, jak na razie, wciąż czuł się jak nowonarodzony kociak – bezużyteczny, słaby i zależny.

Najtrudniej było mu stawić czoła wspomnieniom z sierocińca. Odkąd pięć lat temu zaczął uczęszczać do Hogwartu, pogrzebał te traumatyczne wydarzenia w dalekich zakamarkach własnego umysłu, pozostawiając sobie po nich jedynie nienawiść do mugoli. Ilekroć w jego pamięci ożywały wspomnienia z sierocińca, przypominał sobie, jak bezradny był, gdy go atakowali. A kiedy spoglądał na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, czuł się zbrukany i słaby.

Nigdy ponownie nie chciał czuć się słaby i bezbronny. Regulus był w pobliżu, gdy opowiadał niektóre ze swoich wspomnień. Jego ojciec był w tej chwili fundamentem jego świata. Izar nie był pewny, czy czuje przerażenie wywołane tak potężną więzią między nimi, czy może ulgę, że jego ojciec tu z nim jest.

Izar odchylił głowę w dół i kropa deszczu spadła z czubka jego nosa. Jego palce przesuwały się po piórach stojącej obok niego sowy. Poprzez na wpół przymknięte oczy patrzył, jak zachmurzone niebo powoli zaczyna się przejaśniać.

Poza wspomnieniami z sierocińca, najtrudniej przychodziło pogodzić mu się ze zdradą. Nawet jeśli trudno było mu to przyznać, ufał Lordowi Voldemortowi. Ich związek zawsze był niepewny, ale w ciągu roku stał się silniejszy. Zaufanie tak potężnemu mrocznemu czarodziejowi zawsze było dla niego trudne. Nigdy w swoim dzieciństwie nie lubił autorytetów i nigdy nie ufał dorosłym. Zaufanie, jakim darzył Voldemorta było, łagodnie mówiąc, obce i chwiejne.

A teraz… teraz ta więź pękła i została całkowicie odcięta. W tej chwili, będąc w tym stanie psychicznym, Izar nie sądził, by mógł znów kiedykolwiek zaufać temu mężczyźnie.

Zastanawiał się, czy będzie czuł to samo za kilka miesięcy, po dłuższym trzymaniu się z dala od Voldemorta.

Regulus poinformował Izara, że jego Mroczny Znak został odkryty na oczach Dumbledore’a, Knota, Snape’a i Voldemorta. Młodzieniec wiedział, że Czarny Pan w końcu go odkryje i to był właśnie powód, dla którego przemienił go w coś tak prowokacyjnego. To było aroganckie i bezczelne z jego strony. Gdy zamieniał wygląd Znaku, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie zostanie ukarany i dlatego wybrał skąpo ubraną kobietę. Chciał mieć przynajmniej jakąś uciechę w swoim bólu.

Teraz jednak już nie sądził, że było to takie zabawne.

Izar westchnął, czując przybliżającą się do niego aurę. Nie oczekiwał, że Voldemort będzie trzymał się od niego z daleka, zwłaszcza że Regulus poinformował go, że Riddle odwiedził go kilka razy, gdy leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Nie był jednak _gotów_ , aby stawić mu czoła. Wszelkie manipulacje Czarnego Pana mogły znacznie bardziej wpłynąć dzisiaj na Izara, biorąc pod uwagę jego osłabiony stan.

Szybko chwytając sakiewkę złotych monet, Izar przeczytał pośpiesznie krótkie zdanie wypisane na kawałku pergaminu i umieścił go wewnątrz aksamitnego woreczka z pieniędzmi.

_Jako spłata, którą jestem ci winien._

Dumbledore wręczył mu na osobności pieniądze będące nagrodą w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Dyrektor nie sądził, by stosowne było wydawanie z tej okazji wielkiej uroczystości, skoro Francuzi przechodzili żałobę po stracie swojego Ministra. Izar zgodził się z tym, z odrętwieniem przyjmując pieniądze. Nie chciał zatrzymać wygranej Turnieju – tego samego Turnieju, który wywołał u niego tak wiele bólu. Zamiast tego zdecydował się dać je mężczyźnie, któremu był coś winien.

— Zanieś to do Ollivandera, dziewczynko – mruknął miękko do sowy.

Aura Riddle’a owinęła się wokół niego, gdy przywiązywał woreczek wokół nogi zwierzęcia. Puszczyk zahukał, po czym wzbił się w powietrze.

Izar skupił się w sobie, owijając ramiona wokół swojego brzucha, gdy usłyszał, jak mężczyzna podchodzi do niego i zatrzymuje się obok. Starał się ukryć swoje dłonie przed wzrokiem mężczyzny. Drżały, tak samo jak jego wnętrzności. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł tak wcześnie stawić mu czoła.

Ale zrobi to, bo musi.

— Gratuluję – odezwał się cicho Izar, obserwując lecącą po niebie sowę. Patrzył prosto przed siebie, nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć w oczy tego mężczyzny. – Z tego, co słyszałem debiut Czarnego Pana był pasjonującym widowiskiem. – Próbował przyozdobić swój głos w sarkazm, ale był zbyt słaby, zbyt niepewny, aby móc zdobyć się na kąśliwość.

— To w dużej mierze twoja zasługa – odpowiedział Riddle. – W końcu to twój wynalazek przyczynił się do tego sukcesu.

Izar opuścił głowę w kierunku kolan, próbując się pozbierać. Czuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, a ciało zaczyna drżeć, gdy pomyślał o swoim świstokliku. Oddychając nierówno, chłopiec uśmiechnął się gorzko. O tak, to jego własny wynalazek zniszczył mu umysł. Jak… ironicznie.

Pomiędzy nimi nastała cisza. Jeśli Riddle czekał na odpowiedź Izara, musiał być chyba tępy. Krukon ani trochę nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać.

— Istnieje wiele rzeczy, które mogłem zrobić inaczej, Izarze.

Oczy chłopca rozbłysły, gdy odwrócił się, aby wskazać palcem na mężczyznę.

— _Spieprzyłeś_ , słyszysz mnie? Zniszczyłeś mnie. A może taki przez cały czas był twój plan? Sam nie wiem, niczego nigdy mi nie mówisz.

Riddle stał spokojnie obok ławki, na której siedział Izar, i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jego słowa w ogóle go nie dotknęły. Ale dlaczego miałyby? Górował nad Izarem – on sam był dla niego tylko pierdolonym żartem.

— Widzę, że jesteś… trochę rozdarty. Nie jest to jednak coś, czego nie można uzdrowić. Mogę pomóc ci naprawić twój umysł…

Izar roześmiał się sucho, kręcąc głową i odwracając się od mężczyzny.

— Jeśli sądzisz, że zaufam ci na tyle, aby wpuścić cię do swojego umysłu, grubo się mylisz. – Izar odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić swoje trzęsące się ciało.

— Wysłałem Avery’ego, aby udawał Steinara, bo w pojedynkach był jednym z najlepszych. Był w moim Wewnętrznym Kręgu, od kiedy byłem jeszcze chłopcem w Hogwarcie. Ufałem, że poinformuje cię o niebezpieczeństwie wynikającym z dotknięcia Pucharu. Chciałem, aby cię związał, ale widzę, że nie doceniałem i przeceniałem zarówno jego, jak i ciebie. Ty pokonałeś go w pojedynku, a ja pokładłem zbyt wiele zaufania w jednym z moich popleczników. Ten błąd nigdy się już nie powtórzy.

Izar ponownie pokręcił głową, nieco zbyt ostro, bo jego szyja pstryknęła.

— Nienawidził mnie od przesilenia zimowego. Nie widziałeś, że to dość nierozsądna decyzja? – Przyłapał się na tym, że kołysze się w przód i w tył na ławce, drżąc lekko. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Im bardziej próbował uspokoić swoje trzęsące się ciało, tym trudniejsze się to stawało.

— Wierzyłem, że jego lojalność wobec mnie przewyższy jego nienawiść wobec ciebie. – W głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewała niebezpieczna nuta i Izar zaczął kołysać się nieco szybciej. – Wygląda na to, że się myliłem.

— I? – szepnął Izar, powoli wycofując się po raz kolejny. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć. Musiał. – Dlaczego _ty_ mi nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego nie wyjawiłeś mi, że ten cały Turniej to tylko jakaś drwina? Dlaczego zachęcałeś mnie do wygrania tej cholernej konkurencji, skoro wiedziałeś, że to skończy się moją śmiercią?

Wciąż się kołysał.

Riddle zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął rękę. Dziedzic Blacków wciągnął głośno powietrze, odsuwając się jak przestraszone zwierzę.

— Nie dotykaj mnie – syknął wściekle Izar. Spojrzał w pozbawione wyrazu oczy Riddle’a. – Powiem ci, gdy _ja_ będę gotowy na ten krok.

Kucający przez Izarem Czarny Pan opuścił rękę w geście poddania. Przyglądał mu się jednak uważnie, zbyt uważnie.

— Twój umysł i oczy są otwartą księgą, dziecko. Gdy używam legilimencji, ranię moje ofiary. Cieszę się brutalnym gwałtem umysłu. Dumbledore jest jednak inny. Nie podziela mojego okrutnego zafascynowania legilimencją. Gdy to on jej używa, jego ofiary, jeśli nie są wykwalifikowane w oklumencji, nie mają szans na wykrycie tego. Jego wtargnięcie do umysłu przypomina ślizgający się niezauważenie dym.

Riddle urwał, wyciągając ponownie rękę ku Izarowi. Tym razem zacisnęła się ona na kolanie chłopca. Izar siedział bez ruchu, pogrążony głęboko w myślach, słuchając wyjaśnień mężczyzny. A więc Riddle nie powiedział mu o swoich planach dotyczących Turnieju, bo Izar nie był wykwalifikowany w oklumencji.

Dlaczego musiał być tak _słaby_? Dlaczego nie mógł nauczyć się tej sztuki? Dlaczego nie mógł chodzić z wyżej podniesioną głową?

Oklumencja była jednym z najbardziej pożądanych talentów, jakich można było się nauczyć. Przez wiele lat próbował zbudować wokół swojego umysły bariery przeciwko legilimencji, ale za każdym razem mu się to nie udawało. To było zupełnie jak z pojedynkami – tyle że w nich się podszkolił. Dlaczego z oklumencją nie mogło być tak samo?

— Gdybym powiedział ci o Pucharze i Turnieju, zobaczyłby to w twoim umyśle. Zaglądał do niego bez przerwy, Izarze. – Riddle urwał, pozwalając, aby dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów. – Chciałem również, abyś starał się ze wszystkich sił w czasie pierwszego i drugiego zadania. Gdybyś wiedział, że to tylko farsa, nie wkładałbyś w nie takiego wysiłku. Chciałem, aby twój debiut w czarodziejskim świecie wypadł pozytywnie.

Izar opuścił wzrok na swoją rękawicę bez palców. Znajdujący się pod nią pierścień celtycki wiązał jego cnotę ze znajdującym się przed nim mężczyzną, ale także chronił tajemnicę, że Voldemort jest magicznym stworzeniem. Gdyby Dumbledore zajrzał w jego umysł, dostrzegłby tylko pogmatwane informacje, które nie miałyby żadnego sensu. Dlaczego Voldemort nie mógł użyć podobnej ochrony i powiedzieć Izarowi przed trzecim zadaniem, aby nie dotykał pucharu?

Żołądek Izara zacisnął się ze wściekłości, gdy Voldemort owinął obie dłonie wokół jego bicepsów i przyciągnął go bliżej. Ich czoła oparły się o siebie i Riddle przesunął z troską po ramionach Izara.

— Mam prywatny dom na plaży. Nikt nie zna jego lokalizacji i wiem, że byłbyś nim zachwycony. Pozwól mi zabrać cię do niego na kilka dni, abyśmy obaj mogli się zrelaksować. Mogę pomóc ci uzdrowić umysł. Mogę pomóc ci w czymkolwiek zechcesz… — mężczyzna urwał ochrypłym głosem.

— Nie ufam ci – szepnął ponuro, bez wahania Izar.

Riddle zamarł nagle, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z wściekłości.

— Nie zamierzam cię przeprosić, bo to, co się wydarzyło było niefortunnym wypadkiem w planach, a nie _moją_ winą. Avery zostanie surowo ukarany za swoje błędy, a ja już pomściłem cię za to, co śmieli zrobić ci Francuzi. Już raz to powiedziałem i powiem jeszcze jeden: ochrona ciebie jest dla mnie ważna. – Brązowe oczy przeszyły Izara, widząc wszystko.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy, kręcąc głową.

— Pewnego dnia z chęcią skorzystam z tego domku na plaży, Tom. Teraz jednak muszę uleczyć się na własną rękę i odbudować swój umysł z dala od twojego wpływu. – Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy nazwał Czarnego Pana „Tomem”. Brzmiało to dziwnie w jego ustach i nie wydawało się poprawne.

Zanim Riddle mógłby odpowiedzieć, Syriusz wspiął się głośno po schodach na szczyt wieży, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie.

Izar wstał, czując promieniującą z aury Czarnego Pana złość, tęsknotę i wyzwanie. Odwrócił się plecami do mężczyzny, mając nadzieję, że po powrocie do Wielkiej Brytanii będzie silniejszy. Odrzucenie propozycji Czarnego Pana było trudne, ale Izar był w stanie to zrobić – nawet w swoim osłabionym stanie.

Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, gdy ruszył w stronę Syriusza. Dlaczego czuł się lepiej po rozmowie z tym aroganckim draniem? Izar obecnie go nienawidził, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że kamień spadł mu z serca. Przypuszczał, że było to spowodowane tym, iż wziął udział w kolejnej grze, kolejnej potyczce na władzę z Czarnym Panem. A jeśli mężczyzna był już teraz zły… Izar zastanawiał się, jak wściekły będzie, gdy uświadomi sobie, że wyjechał na trzy miesiące.

Izar zawsze czerpał radość z drażnienia Voldemorta i zdobywania jak największej swobody. I to sprawiło, że uświadomił sobie kolejną sprawę.

Uniknął rozmowy dotyczącej manipulowania Mrocznym Znakiem.

Gdy dołączył do Syriusza, dostrzegł stojącego u stóp schodów Regulusa.

— Wszystko z tobą w porządku, dzieciaku? – mruknął cicho Syriusz, speszony uśmieszkiem na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię z zastanowieniem na Riddle’a.

Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, posyłając wujowi napięty uśmiech.

— Będzie.

 

**Koniec części pierwszej.**


	33. Część II Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** , której, oczywiście, bardzo za to dziękuję.

** CZĘŚĆ DRUGA **

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_Voldemort pogładził wierzchem dłoni miękki policzek, czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, w jaki sposób coś w jego brzuchu zaciskało się pod wpływem tego kontaktu fizycznego. Minęło już tak wiele czasu…_

_— Moje dziecko… — syknął do ucha swojego kochanka. Pochylając się do przodu, przyłożył usta do wrażliwej skóry pod jego uchem, wiedząc, że Izarowi zawsze się to podobało._

_— T-tom – wyszeptał chłopiec._

_Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy, a przyjemność w jego żołądku powoli przerodziła się w złość. To imię… ono bezcześciło usta dziecka._

_— Nie nazywaj mnie tak – wymamrotał Voldemort, próbując ukryć swoją wściekłość za gardłowym sykiem. – Jesteś zbyt czysty, aby wypowiadać tak plugawe imię._

_Jego palce przesunęły się po jedwabistych kosmykach chłopca. Szarpnął za nie zaborczo, po czym kontynuował tarmoszenie tych falowanych włosów._

_— Nie… — szepnął żałośnie Izar._

_Szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się nieco bardziej pod wpływem złamanego i wypełnionego cierpieniem głosu. Nie przypominał sobie, aby Izar kiedykolwiek wcześniej brzmiał tak słabo, tak żałośnie. Niechętnie puścił włosy młodszego czarodzieja i zrobił krok do tyłu, spoglądając na niego._

_Palce chłopca zacisnęły się na koszuli, chwytając się klatki piersiowej, jak gdyby odczuwał wielki ból. Przygarbił się, a jego zwykle nieskazitelną twarz poplamiły czerwone plamki napięcia i cierpienia._

_— To… jest… we… mnie… — wysapał Izar, pociągając za swoją koszulkę i spoglądając na niego z desperacją._

_Czarny Pan zrobił kolejny krok w tył, krytycznie przyglądając się chłopcu, gdy jego uwodzicielsko grafitowo-zielone oczy zmieniły się w czarne._

_— To jest we mnie, proszę… proszę, pomóż mi. Pomóż mi. Pomóż mi._

_— Co jest w tobie? – zapytał ostro Voldemort, sięgając po różdżkę. Jego kieszeń okazała się jednak pusta._

_Izar zaskomlał, gdy jego palce przesunęły się z klatki piersiowej do włosów. Zaczął gniewnie za nie pociągać i Voldemort zacmokał z niezadowoleniem, przesuwając się do przodu, aby owinąć dłońmi jego kościste nadgarstki._

_— Przestań – skarcił go. Chłopiec nagle ucichł, wciąż zaciskając palce u podstawy swoich włosów. – Izarze? – zawołał Voldemort._

_Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, ale jego oczy nie były już atramentowo czarne, a całkowicie białe. Chłopiec otworzył szeroko usta i wydał z nich okrzyk, który spowodował, że Voldemort cofnął się, a na całym jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka._

Szkarłatne oczy powoli otworzyły się, po czym zwęziły gwałtownie z namysłem. Krzywiąc się z obrzydzeniem, uświadomił sobie, że jego ramiona wciąż pokryte były gęsią skórką, a w uszach dalej dzwonił mu krzyk Izara.

Nadszedł czas, aby jego dziecko wróciło do domu.

 

**~*~**

 

_Próba zamachu na podsekretarza Riddle’a!_

Prorok Codzienny został złożony, pozwalając grafitowo-zielonym oczom spojrzeć z oczekiwaniem na ojca.

— Nie sądzisz, że to prawda, co nie? – zapytał Izar Regulusa. Następnie chłopiec przesunął wzrok na znajdującego się po drugiej stronie zastawionego śniadaniem stołu Syriusza. Mężczyzna pochylał głowę nad talerzem, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Jego łokcie przesuwały się szybko, gdy ładował jedzenie do swoich ust.

Warga Izara uniosła się, gdy spostrzegł, że kawałki jajecznicy wypadły z kącików ust Syriusza i zatrzymały się na jego brodzie. Niestety nie był jednak zbyt zaskoczony tym widokiem. Wydawało się, że jego wuj uciekł z domu do Potterów mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, gdy miał zacząć uczyć się etykiety panującej przy stole w rodzie Blacków. Izar musiał przez całe lato znosić jego koszmarne zachowanie przy posiłku.

Regulus powoli sączył swoją herbatę. Przeczytał Proroka na długo przed tym, nim Izar w ogóle wstał z łóżka. Od kiedy chłopiec pamiętał, zawsze był rannym ptaszkiem. Nawet w sierocińcu był na nogach jeszcze przed innymi dziećmi. Teraz natomiast wyglądało na to, że jego nastoletnie ciało przypodobało sobie długie poranki w łóżku i siedzenie do późna w nocy.

— Podejrzewam, że jest w tym trochę prawdy – odpowiedział rzeczowo Regulus z twardym błyskiem w oczach. Nie pałał już raczej miłością do Czarnego Pana. – Tom Riddle prawdopodobnie miał już jednak wiele nieudanych zamachów na swoje życie w czasie swojej kadencji. Wierzę, że zmusił Proroka do napisania o tym, aby przyciągnąć twoją uwagę. Chce, abyś wrócił do niego do Wielkiej Brytanii. Pamiętasz, co się stało w twoje urodziny?

Izar oparł się o swoje krzesło, całkowicie zapominając o śniadaniu. Przyłapał się na tym, że spogląda na znajdującą się na pierwszej stronie ruchomą fotografię Riddle’a. Młody Black wydał z siebie suche parsknięcie, przesuwając wzrokiem po polityku, nienawidząc tego, że tak niemal obsesyjnie reagował na zdjęcie mężczyzny, którego nie widział trzy, prawie cztery miesiące.

— Tak, doskonale to pamiętam…

Oderwał swój wzrok od podsekretarza, który z powagą mówił coś do dziennikarzy.

— Twój sierociniec spalił się na wiór. Mugolskie władze były oszołomione, że ci, którzy się w nim znajdowali nie mogli uciec. Natomiast czarodziejski świat wiedział, że wyjścia zostały uszczelnione jeszcze przed wznieceniem ognia – oznajmił Regulus, jak gdyby Izar _nie wiedział_ , co się stało.

Młody czarodziej spojrzał groźnie na swojego ojca.

— Drugie publiczne wstąpienie śmierciożerców polegało na zabiciu sierot – zauważył nieco rozbawiony Izar. Po ataku nad budynkiem zawisł Mroczny Znak. Czarodziejski świat oczywiście rozpoznał go jako ten sam symbol, jaki pojawił się w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i w Brytyjczykach zaczął rodzić się coraz większy strach.

— Chciał wyciągnąć cię z ukrycia. Teraz jest tak samo.

Izar zacisnął usta. Nie wiedział, co myśleć o śmierci wszystkich tych dzieciaków wewnątrz sierocińca. To był jego dom przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Cała ta sytuacja powinna na niego jakoś wpłynąć. Natomiast, tak naprawdę, był wobec tego właściwie obojętny. Nie czuł żalu wobec zmarłych i zawalonego budynku, ale też nie triumfował ze względu na zniszczenie tej piekielnej nory. Nie był także pewien, czy do końca rozumie, jakie motywy kierowały Voldemortem, gdy decydował się podpalić ten sierociniec. Chciał zrobić mu to na złość? A może miało to na celu pomszczenie go i usiłowanie wyciągnięcia z ukrycia?

— Nie zapominaj o drogiej Bellatriks, która depcze nam po piętach, odkąd przekroczyliśmy granicę Wielkiej Brytanii – dodał Syriusz ponad na wpół zjedzoną kiełbasą. Wesołe oczy mężczyzny zauważyły rosnący uśmiech bratanka, po czym ten do niego mrugnął.

Izar nigdy nie zapomni wydarzenia, które zaszło w pierwszym miesiącu ich wakacji. Byli wtedy w rezydencji Blacków na północy Wielkiej Brytanii.

 

_— Nie – warknął nieco zirytowany Izar. Ten mężczyzna nie potrafił chyba zrozumieć, co znaczy pieprzone „nie”._

_Syriusz podpłynął do niego, krzywiąc się szyderczo. Obaj właśnie, wbrew rozkazom Regulusa, uciekli poza otaczające dworek bariery. Syriusz zawsze ignorował zakazy i teraz postanowił wyciągnąć swojego bratanka poza rezydencję w stronę zimnego jeziora. Początkowo chłopiec uparcie trzymał się jego brzegu, nienawidząc tej całej sytuacji. Po tym jednak, jak został wepchnięty do wody przez roześmianego Syriusza, zrelaksował się na tyle, aby rozebrać się do bokserek i cieszyć _oferowaną_  przez zimną wodę ucieczką przed rażącym słońcem._

_A przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Syriusz zaczął męczyć go o to, by zaczął robić w wodzie fikołki. To było dziecinne, niedojrzałe i Izar nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się na to zgodzić. Już i tak musiał znieść to, jak Syriusz uważnie przyglądał się jego przemienionemu Mrocznemu Znakowi. Mężczyzna roześmiał się wesoło, chwaląc jego docenienie „płci pięknej” i drażnił się, że mógłby zrobić sobie taki sam tatuaż. Niestety miał już ich kilka na swoim ciele…_

_Izar odwrócił się od zbliżającego się do niego Syriusza i zamarł, gdy ujrzał kolejną postać prześlizgującą się ukradkiem w ich stronę. Czarne loki opadały jej na twarz, ale chłopiec wiedział doskonale, kim jest._

_— No, no, no, kogo my tu mamy. – Roześmiała się wesoło Bellatriks, ściskając różdżkę w dłoni. – Mój krnąbrny bratanek. Czarny Pan jest na ciebie raczej wściekły; na twoim miejscu nie robiłabym niczego, co mogłoby rozzłościć go jeszcze bardziej…_

_Syriusz odwrócił się i skrzywił. W ciągu kilku sekund jego zniekształcona twarz zamieniła się jednak w wyraz rozbawienia. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę do swoich leżących na brzegu ubrań i bezróżdżkowo wezwał do siebie swoją różdżkę._

_— Idź, Izarze. – Syriusz pchnął jego ramię. – Odciągnę jej uwagę, gdy pobiegniesz w stronę barier._

_Chłopiec nie mógł się z tym kłócić. Nie miał przy sobie swojej różdżki, a Syriusz był aurorem. Potrafił sam o siebie zadbać._

_Potykając się na suchym lądzie, próbując przyzwyczaić się do ciężaru własnego ciała, Izar chwycił swoje ubranie. Bellatriks stanęła mu na drodze, wskazując różdżką bezpośrednio w jego twarz. Zanim mogłaby go jednak w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić, w końcu do gry wkroczył Syriusz. Niestety, gdy Izar myślał, że będzie on w stanie sam o siebie zadbać, bo jest aurorem, miał na myśli, że skopie jej tyłek. Nigdy nie powinien przeceniać Syriusza…_

_Jego zaklęcie uderzyło Bellatriks prosto w twarz. Jej czarne włosy stały się nagle wstrząsająco czerwono-złote, a jej brwi zupełnie się spaliły._

_Izar zamrugał w oszołomieniu, po czym szybko przebiegł obok zaskoczonej czarownicy. Gdy zbliżał się do barier, które uniemożliwiały Bellatriks wejście na teren dworku, usłyszał, jak ta wrzeszczy ze wściekłości, a Syriusz wybucha głośnym, podobnym do szczekania śmiechem._

_Dopiero gdy Izar znajdował się już bezpiecznie w otoczeniu barier, obrócił się i spojrzał z oniemieniem na rozgrywającą się scenę._

_Syriusz uciekał od Bellatriks, ściskając swoje mokre bokserki, aby się mu nie zsunęły. Zwalniały go i wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo ostatecznie postanowił je puścić. Następnie uciekł szybko na golasa jak najdalej od nacierających na niego klątw Bellatriks. Jego śmiech zamienił się w piskliwy wrzask, gdy celowo przedrzeźniał goniącą za nim czarownicę._

_Izar patrzył, jak nagi Syriusz biega w kółko z Bellatriks i naśladuje jej piski, czując, jak coś ciepłego zaczyna palić go w klatce piersiowej i żołądku._

_Zakrztusił się i zakaszlał, po czym jego niezręczne chichotanie zamieniło się w prawdziwy śmiech. Jego szczupłe ciało zatrzęsło się od jego mocy i świat zniknął za łzami. Izar czuł się nagle lżejszy na duszy niż… kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet spostrzeżenie zbliżającej się postaci jego ojca nie powstrzymało tego śmiechu. Regulus wyglądał na wściekłego, ale kiedy jego grafitowe oczy spoczęły na Izarze, wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, a jego usta wykrzywił przebiegły uśmieszek._

_— Ani trochę się nie zmienił – mruknął czule starszy Black, patrząc, jak Bellatriks i Syriusz tańczą wokół siebie._

Wspomnienie tego wydarzenia wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Izara. Niezwykle zabawne było obserwowanie, jak Syriusz w końcu upada na ziemię, gdy jeden z czarów Bellatriks złapał go za piętę. Regulus był ostatecznie zmuszony pomóc swojemu starszemu bratu, po czym szybko przenieśli się do Rosji. Izar miał nadzieję, że Bellatriks wróciła do Czarnego Pana ze swoimi pofarbowanymi na kolory Gryffindoru włosami i pozbawiona brwi.

Siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Regulus także potrząsnął głową na to wspomnienie, zanim posłał Syriuszowi surowe spojrzenie. Przeprowadził już z nim „pogawędkę” o tym incydencie. Sroga rozmowa z młodszym bratem nie wydawała się jednak przestraszyć Syriusza. Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i nie zaprzestał swojej nienośnej, nawet jeśli nieco przy tym zabawnej taktyki.

Ponieważ Bellatriks jako jedyna w szeregach Voldemorta znała większość posiadłości Blacków, jedynie ona za nimi podążała. Umieszczone wokół rezydencji przez Regulusa bariery nie pozwalały jej jednak nawet zajrzeć do środka, nie mówiąc już o przeniknięciu przez nie. Byli bezpieczni, o ile Bellatriks nie spostrzegła któregoś z nich poza zabezpieczeniami.

Izar spojrzał znów na swoje niezjedzone śniadanie. Odpoczywał już od kilku miesięcy. Początkowo chcieli pozostać poza Wielką Brytanią jedynie na góra trzy miesiące, ale Regulus stwierdził, że Izar potrzebuje więcej czasu. Dziedzic Blacków nie zgadzał się z nim całkowicie, ale posłuchał swojego ojca i dalej cieszył się swoimi wakacjami, póki jeszcze trwały. Jego umysł uzdrowił się po kilku tygodniach i od tego czasu próbował go już tylko wzmocnić.

Chociaż pracował nad swoim zdrowiem psychicznym, zajmował się również trenowaniem swoich umiejętności pojedynkowych i swoimi wynalazkami. Niestety Syriusz i Izar wyczerpali swoje możliwości pojedynkowania się ze sobą, bo starszy Black zaczynał mieć nie lada problemy z obronieniem się przed swoim bratankiem. Mężczyzna był z tego zadowolony, ale również tym zirytowany i szyderczo stwierdził, że uczeń nigdy nie powinien przerastać swojego Mistrza.

I gdy Izar myślał już, że zmuszony będzie kontynuować naukę na własną rękę, Regulus zaskoczył go, okazując się godnym przeciwnikiem. Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy wakacji Regulus nie pozwalał swojemu synowi robić rzeczy wymagających bardzo dużego wysiłku. Oczywiście ostatecznie zauważył jednak jego zniecierpliwienie i postanowił pomóc mu w nauce sztuki pojedynkowania się.

Jego osobowość była bezpośrednim przeciwieństwem żartobliwej i jasnej aury Syriusza. Regulus był poważny, gdy pojedynkował się z Izarem, a w jego oczach pojawiała się wtedy niemal mroczna iskra. I chociaż Izar przez większość czasu zyskiwał nad nim przewagę, wciąż niełatwo przychodziło mu pokonanie ojca za każdym razem. Regulus miał w zanadrzu kilka zaklęć, które sam wymyślił i dorównywał w nich kreatywnością Izarowi. Do tego, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, Regulus miał ciemniejszą magię. Kilku paskudnym klątwom zawsze udawało się prześlizgnąć przez tarcze Krukona, więc musiał skupić się on na różnych alternatywach, takich jak uskakiwanie przed nimi lub schylanie się.

A gdy miał odpowiedni nastrój, Izar czasami prosił obu braci, aby walczyli razem przeciwko niemu.

Chociaż te wakacje miały na celu uleczenie go, chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę, że przynosiły korzyści również i im. Widział, jak cienie pod oczami Regulusa i Syriusza najpierw się rozjaśniają, a potem całkowicie znikają. Obaj byli ogromnie zestresowani i kilka miesięcy z dala od problemów zniosło nieco ciężaru z ich ramion.

Izar nie był jednak głupcem. Te wszystkie problemy nie _zniknęły_ , po prostu zostały chwilowo odłożone na bok. Zastanawiał się, jak długo zajmie, nim rzeczywistość znów zniszczy ten idealistyczny obraz.

Izar miał swoje własne demony, z którymi musiał walczyć.

Żaden z nich nie poruszał ciężkich tematów, jeśli nie liczyć dni spędzonych przez Izara w sierocińcu. Nie mówili też o tym, co się stało, o stronach nadchodzącej wojny lub o przyszłości.

I dzisiaj był dzień, gdy Izar zamierzał położyć temu kres. Regulus próbował go przed tym wszystkim bronić. I chociaż Izar był mu – i Syriuszowi – za to wdzięczny, nie był małym chłopcem.

Musieli wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii. Mimo że czerpał przyjemność z tej przerwy, czuł już potrzebę powrotu. Nie podobało mu się życie pod bezpiecznymi barierami, gdy na zewnątrz rodziła się wojna.

— Jednak myślę, że i tak powinniśmy wrócić – zaczął uważnie Izar. Dotknął Proroka Codziennego i lekko go od siebie odepchnął. – Nawet jeśli Riddle nie był naprawdę zaatakowany, sądzę, że powinniśmy wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Przy stole nastała cisza, ale Izar skinął głową. Tak, nadszedł już czas.

Regulus odezwał się jako pierwszy.

— Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy, Izarze? Jesteś gotów stawić _mu_ czoła? – Regulus skinął brodą w stronę Proroka, chociaż jego oczy pozostały utkwione w chłopcu, obserwując go i czekając na reakcję.

Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się chłodny wyraz.

— Jestem jak najbardziej gotowy na to, aby stawić czoła Tomowi Riddle’owi, Regulusie. – I była to prawda.

Przez dwa miesiące Izar dusił w sobie złość i nienawiść wobec Czarnego Pana. Jednak gdy jego dziecinny napad złości minął, pogodził się z tym, co się stało. Obaj popełnili wiele błędów. On sam powinien bardziej naciskać Voldemorta w sprawie Turnieju i nie być tak ślepym wobec manipulacji, którym był poddawany. Voldemort, z drugiej strony, popełnił błąd, czyniąc Avery’ego Seniora odpowiedzialnym za jego zatrzymanie. Istniały inne sposoby poinformowania go o prawdziwym charakterze Turnieju, ale to był prawdziwy błąd.

Nawet Czarny Pan popełniał błędy.

I chociaż pogodził się z tym i zaakceptował to jako zwyczajną ludzką pomyłkę, podbudowywał się, że Voldemort będzie musiał pocałować go w dupę, zanim Izar znów mu zaufa. Niech się trochę postara. Nie tak łatwo przyjdzie Czarnemu Panu sprawienie, by znaleźli się znów w miejscu, gdzie stali wcześniej.

Wiedział również, że po powrocie czeka go ból. Pomimo że pragnął odrobiny równości z Voldemortem, był świadomy tego, że mężczyzna mimo wszystko był Czarnym Panem i jak najbardziej miał prawo go ukarać. Voldemort nie był zadowolony jego wyjazdem i manipulowaniem przez niego Mrocznym Znakiem.

Być może obaj będą na siebie wściekli. A wtedy na pewno wyjdzie z tego niezła kolizja.

Regulus skinął nieznacznie głową, dostrzegając zdecydowanie Izara za przybraną przez niego na twarz maską.

— A czy _ty_ jesteś gotowy? – odparł cicho chłopiec. Odetchnął głęboko, nie odpuszczając. – Gdy wrócisz, bez wątpienia będziesz musiał zostać oznaczony. Jesteś na to gotowy? – Nawet Regulus wiedział, że podczas inicjacji będzie musiał odczuć wiele bólu. Niemal szesnaście lat temu zdradził Czarnego Pana; nie będzie powitany ciepło w jego szeregach. Izar zrobi co w jego mocy, aby złagodzić karę ojca, ale wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie jej zapobiec.

Cisza stała się jeszcze gęstsza niż wcześniej. Syriusz odsunął od siebie talerz, a jego twarz spoważniała. Regulus spojrzał na Izara, zaciskając ostrzegawczo usta.

— On już wiedział – mruknął chłopiec, machając ręką na Syriusza. Grafitowo-zielone oczy przyjrzały się w ciszy wujowi. – Jesteś w Zakonie Dumbledore’a, prawda, Syriuszu? Cholernie dobrze wiesz, że jestem śmierciożercą, wiesz, kto jest Czarnym Panem o imieniu Voldemort i jesteś świadom tego, co stało się tak wiele lat temu z Regulusem. Wiesz o zdradzie Lily, prawda?

Syriusz splótł dłonie przed ustami, spoglądając najpierw na Izara, a potem na swojego brata.

— Tak – przyznał mężczyzna. – Regulus przyszedł do mnie… zanim musiał zacząć się ukrywać. Powiedział mi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

To była dla Izara nowość. Nie wiedział, że Syriusz został poinformowany o występkach Lily.

Jego wuj pochylił się do przodu, opuszkami palców dotykając gorącego kubka z herbatą.

— Nie wierzyłem wtedy Regulusowi. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że słodka Lily Evans mogłaby zmamić go poprzez mówienie, że jest w ciąży z jego dzieckiem. A gdy Regulus powiedział mi, że to wszystko zmyśliła, że nie była w ciąży,  nawrzeszczałem na niego. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że Lily mogłaby zdradzić lojalność Jamesa i wkręcić w taki sposób mojego młodszego braciszka… — Syriusz pokręcił głową.

Izar spostrzegł, że Regulus zacisnął szczękę. Mężczyzna nienawidził, gdy przypominano mu o tych wydarzeniach, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Izar musiał to usłyszeć. Obaj musieli.

Syriusz spojrzał na swojego bratanka z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Regulus i ja zawsze, już jako dzieci, mieliśmy dość niestabilny związek. Nie podobało mi się jego zamiłowanie do Czarnej Magii, a on nie lubił tego, w jaki sposób traktowałem _Smarkerusa_. – Twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem.

— Severusa – poprawił go szorstko Regulus. – Ma na imię Severus Snape, Syriuszu. Myślałem, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, będziesz na tyle uprzejmy, aby przynajmniej zwracać się do niego po nazwisku.

Izar pochylił się do przodu, zaintrygowany. Pamiętał, że Regulus mówił mu o tym, jak Syriusz i James traktowali Snape’a, gdy uczęszczali do Hogwartu. Po prostu nie wiedział, że nienawiść Syriusza wciąż po tylu latach była taka silna. Czy to była małostkowa niechęć? Izar tak właśnie sądził. Syriusz rozpalił w sobie wobec Snape’a dziecinną nienawiść i aż od tamtego czasu nie pozwolił, aby ugasła.

— Niech będzie Snape – warknął Syriusz, spoglądając ostro na Regulusa. – Nienawidziłem tego, że byliście tak blisko. Niemniej jednak, zawsze cię kochałem. Byłeś moim braciszkiem. Jednak, nawet gdy zwróciłeś się do mnie szesnaście lat temu w sprawie Lily, wciąż byliśmy sobie jeszcze dość odlegli. Wybrałem przyjaciół zamiast ciebie, Regulusie, i bardzo cię za to przepraszam.

Twarz Regulusa stała się nieczytelna, gdy przyglądał się Syriuszowi. Obecność Izara została zapomniana, ale nie chciał odejść. Chciał to usłyszeć, zobaczyć, jak się względem siebie zachowają. Myślał, że już wcześniej o tym porozmawiali, ale wyglądało na to, że wcale tak nie było. A to była rozmowa, która musiała zostać przeprowadzona.

Regulus skinął lekko głową, posyłając Syriuszowi mały uśmiech.

— Ostatecznie zmieniłeś zdanie.

— Ostatecznie – zadrwił Syriusz. – Zbyt późno. Gdy usłyszałem o twojej „śmierci”, poszedłem do Jamesa… zupełnie zdruzgotany. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zostałeś zabity. Twoja historia powoli zaczęła układać się w jedną całość i James w całości ją potwierdził. – Syriusz pochylił głowę. – Nie wiedział, że Lily była w ciąży, ukryła to przed nim, ale był świadomy tego, że miała z tobą romans. Wiedział o wszystkim.

Syriusz pochylił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Próbowałem powiedzieć mu, że to nie było w porządku, że to z moim _bratem_ sobie pogrywała. Powiedziałem mu, że nie powinien zostać z kobietą, która zdradziła jego zaufanie i bez wahania zniszczyła czyjeś życie, ale stwierdził, że musi to zrobić, bo go teraz potrzebuje. A gdy Remus odszedł…

— Remus? – przerwał tę rozpaczliwą tyradę Izar. Był w stanie dostrzec aurę mężczyzny. Była przyciemniona od emocji.

Ciemne, grafitowe oczy Syriusza spojrzały na Izara.

— Remus Lupin – szepnął cicho mężczyzna. – Był jednym z naszych dobrych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie. Jedynym, który miał głowę na karku. Przeniósł się do Szwajcarii, aby pomóc młodemu chłopcu, który został ugryziony przez wilkołaka. – Syriusz urwał, opuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. – Gdy tam przyjechał, został zaatakowany i zabity przez swojego stworzyciela, Fenrira Greybacka, który został wrzucony za to do Azkabanu. Jednak Regulus odszedł i ja nie miałem już nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc mi przekonać Jamesa, aby opuścił Lily. Więc… zostawiłem go, gdy nie byłem w stanie przemówić mu do rozumu. Od zawsze miał fioła na punkcie Lily. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jego miłość do niej posunie się tak daleko, iż stanie się ślepy wobec jej nikczemnych uczynków.

Izar uniósł brew, zadowolony z wyboru swojego wuja. Odejście od dobrego przyjaciela musiało być dla niego trudne, ale pokazało, jak ważna była dla Syriusza rodzina.

— I od tego czasu go unikałeś? Nie jesteście przypadkiem obaj aurorami?

— Och, próbowałem go unikać – zaczął Syriusz. – Jesteśmy w oddzielnych działach departamentu aurorów, ale od czasu do czasu się widujemy. Próbował wyjaśnić mi, że kocha Lily i dostrzega jej wady. Powiedziałem mu, że nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak może być z kimś, kto spowodował śmierć mojego brata. Nigdy się nie pogodziliśmy.

Izar przytaknął. Zanim mógłby jednak zadać pytanie na temat lojalności Syriusza, mężczyzna mu przerwał.

— Gdybym wiedział, Izarze, że była z tobą w ciąży, poszukałbym ciebie. Jednak gdy Regulus powiedział mi, że skłamała na temat posiadania jego potomka, nie myślałem już o tym. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem cię w Hogwarcie zeszłego roku, wiedziałem, że skłamała. Wiedziałem, że jesteś synem Regulusa. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. – Syriusz rozłożył ręce w geście bezsilnej kapitulacji.

Przechylając na bok głowę, Izar spojrzał na niego ciepło.

— Nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć, Syriuszu. Nie winię cię.

Po drugiej stronie stołu Regulus skinął na Izara z zadowoleniem głową, oferując swojemu synowi mały uśmiech. Był zadowolony z jego słów.

Ciężar wydawał się opaść z ramion Syriusza, zupełnie jakby ten obwiniał się o to, co Izar przeżył w sierocińcu i jedynym sposobem, aby mógł pozbyć się swojego poczucia winy, była jego akceptacja.

Izar przesunął się na krześle, po czym pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnął rękę, aby położyć ją blisko łokcia Syriusza. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na wuju, pomimo że czuł na sobie intensywnie spojrzenie swojego ojca.

— Syriuszu, muszę poprosić cię o lojalność. Naprawdę zamierzasz walczyć przeciwko Regulusowi i mnie, kiedy do tego przyjdzie?

Syriusz odsunął się od niego ostro, podczas gdy Regulus skarcił go surowo:

— _Izarze!_

Grafitowe oczy mężczyzny błysnęły wściekle na syna.

Chłopiec wyprostował się, ani trochę zniechęcony zachowaniem swojego ojca. W czasie wakacji niejednokrotnie widział już przebłyski ciemniejszej strony Regulusa. Niemal ślinił się na perspektywę obserwowania go w walce. To byłoby… przecudowne.

— Och, ojcze – wycedził Izar. – Już prawie cztery miesiące milczeliśmy na ten temat. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynam być zmęczony unikaniem tej rozmowy. – Następnie młody Black odwrócił się do Syriusza. – Jesteś po Jasnej Stronie, Syriuszu, czy może pozwolisz mnie i Czarnemu Panu zwabić się do Ciemności?

Mocno falowane włosy Syriusza potrząsnęły się, gdy ten przechylił głowę na bok w niewygodny sposób.

— Nie jestem mrocznym czarodziejem, Izarze – wychrypiał mężczyzna.

— Jesteś _Blackiem_ – powiedział powoli chłopiec, przymykając lekko oczy, gdy leniwy uśmieszek wtargnął na jego usta. – Każdy Black podporządkowuje się uwodzicielskiemu wołaniu Ciemności.

Regulus wstał, rzucając Izarowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Wierzę, że ta rozmowa jest skończona. Wybrał swoją stronę. Nie będziemy więcej o tym rozmawiać.

Izar wyprostował się znowu na swoim krześle, uśmiechając lekko, gdy napotkał wzrok swojego ojca. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie było tak, że Regulus nie chciał po prostu usłyszeć, jak jego starszy brat otwarcie wybiera przeciwną stronę w nadchodzącej wojnie. Izar przez całe lato przyglądał się ich relacji. Chociaż stawali się dla siebie coraz bliżsi, wciąż zauważalna była rozpaść… wręcz namacalne napięcie. Izar wierzył, że dzisiejsza rozmowa je obniży, ale wciąż pozostawał jeszcze fakt, że stali po przeciwnych stronach.

Oczy chłopca zwęziły się, gdy przyglądał się swojemu niezachwianemu ojcu.

— Zacznę się pakować – oświadczył.

Wstał z krzesła i powoli opuścił jadalnię.

 

**~*~**

 

— …wychowywano mnie, abym czcił Ciemność. – Głos za drzwiami był przytłumiony.

Regulus podszedł ukradkiem do na wpół otwartego pokoju Izara, zaglądając do środka. Przyjrzał się zaistniałej scenie, uśmiechając ponuro, gdy zobaczył, jak Syriusz wciska ubrania Izara do kufra. Jego syn siedział spokojnie na brzegu łóżka, obserwując uważnie swojego wuja.

— I to dlatego chciałeś się zbuntować? Chciałeś pokazać swoim rodzicom, że nie jesteś taki jak oni? – zapytał cicho Izar.

Włosy na karku Regulusa zjeżyły się pod wpływem tonu jego syna. Trudno było mu pogodzić się, że stojący przed nim młody mężczyzna był tym samym chłopcem, którego spotkał w zeszłym roku. Wtedy Izar był młodym dzieckiem, które z trudem starało się pozostać pewne siebie, pomimo swojego młodego wieku i braku bezpieczeństwa. W czasie wakacji ten niepewny młody chłopak przemienił się w świadomego siebie młodzieńca. Izar miał zaledwie szesnaście lat, jednak jego postawa i oczy należały do kogoś znacznie starszego.

Od czasu incydentu z dementorami Izar stał się również… nieco mroczniejszy. Regulus nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale jego syn zaczynał przejawiać niektóre cechy Czarnego Pana. Był arogancki, pewny siebie, manipulacyjny, a wokół niego roztaczała się złowieszcza aura. Wiele osób próbowało naśladować potężną osobistość, jaką był Czarny Pan. Przez lata ukrywali swoje emocje i uczyli się panować nad swoimi ruchami, aby jak najbardziej przypominać swojego idola. Nigdy im się to nie udawało. Jedynie Izar wydawał się odnieść w tym sukces, chociaż nie zdawało się, by nawet tego próbował.

Jego syn był również o wiele spokojniejszy niż wcześniej. I chociaż otaczała go mroczniejsza aura, uśmiechał się i śmiał znacznie częściej. Regulus wiedział, że musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z tym, że zaakceptował ich jako swoją rodzinę.

Była to pozytywna zmiana, ale Regulusa martwiło również to, jak bardzo Izar przypominał Czarnego Pana. Nawet jeśli nie czuł się zagrożony w jego towarzystwie, raz na jakiś czas jego obecność wywoływała u niego gęsią skórkę. Ponadto Regulus spostrzegł, że zaczynał zauważać aurę swojego syna. Była zimna i zawsze przyjemnie go ochładzała. I chociaż Regulus nie był, w przeciwieństwie do Izara, wrażliwy na magię, podobnie jak wielu innych czarodziejów _był w stanie_ wyczuć łaskotanie aury pochodzącej od potężnych Lordów.

W czasie tego lata w Izarze zaszło wiele zmian. Nie tylko psychicznych – chłopiec urósł również fizycznie.

Usta Regulusa drgnęły. Izar był już teraz niemal jego wzrostu. Nagły zryw chłopca bardzo go zdziwił, bo on sam nie urósł, dopóki nie miał już prawie dwudziestki, a Lily była bardzo niska. Niemniej jednak, młody Black był zachwycony tą zmianą. Być może to również był jeden z czynników, które wzmocniły pewność siebie u Izara.

Regulus musiał przyznać, że jego syn był… oszałamiający. Zamiast poruszać się niezręcznie i bez gracji, jak większość nastolatków, która dopiero co nagle urosła i nie wiedziała, co zrobić ze swoimi dłuższymi kończynami, Izar był znacznie bardziej płynny, pełen gracji. Wysokie ciało pasowało mu zdecydowanie bardziej niż drobne.

Jego syn był teraz młodym mężczyzną. Trudno było Regulusowi się z tym pogodzić. Dopiero co go odnalazł; nie chciał, aby chłopiec tak szybko od niego uciekł. Mimo tego, Regulus był zadowolony, że miał tego lata szansę zbliżyć się do swojego syna. Izar otworzył się i opowiedział mu o tym, czego doświadczył w sierocińcu. Zaufał mu na tyle, aby zwrócić się do niego po pomoc w przezwyciężeniu wspomnień.

Czy to źle, że Regulus pragnął kurczowo trzymać Izara już na zawsze blisko siebie?

Znajdujący się w pokoju Syriusz pochylił głowę i lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

— W tym jednym masz rację – przyznał.

Izar zerknął chytrze na Regulusa, który całkowicie zamarł w miejscu, nie odwracając się i nie odchodząc jak idiota. Powinien przewidzieć, że jego syn wyczuje jego obecność.

Z chłodnym skinieniem głowy, Izar odwrócił się od niego i powrócił do przyglądania się, jak Syriusz wrzuca do torby jego ubrania. Usta Regulusa zacisnęły się pod wpływem zachowania syna. Ten chłopiec był zdecydowanie zbyt bystry, by wyszło mu to na dobre. Nawet jeśli on sam nie chciał tego przyznać, Izar i tak był świadomy, że pragnął usłyszeć, jak Syriusz uzasadnia swoją decyzję o pozostaniu po Jasnej Stronie.

— Myślałem, że problem z oczekiwaniami wobec dziecka dotyka młodszego potomka, a nie pierworodnego. – Izar wygładził mankiety swojej koszuli. – To raczej Regulus byłby w mojej opinii bardziej prawdopodobnym kandydatem na kogoś, kto mógłby opuścić Ciemną Stronę. – Chłopiec skrzywił się lekko. Regulus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Syriusz skinął lekko głową.

— Regulusa i mnie dzieli zaledwie rok różnicy, Izarze. Nie sądzę, by to wszystko miało cokolwiek wspólnego z braterską rywalizacją i chęcią udowodnienia sobie różnych rzeczy. Wierzę, że urodziłem się po prostu inny niż reszta Blacków. Mam jasną duszę i czuję się komfortowo oraz czysto, gdy używam Białej Magii. Gdy rodzice próbowali wymusić na mnie Czarną Magię, nie potrafiłem tego znieść. Uciekłem do Hogwartu i natychmiast zaprzyjaźniłem się z Jamesem Potterem.

Izar skrzywił się szyderczo.

— Potterowie są modelowymi jasnymi czarodziejami.

— Masz rację – zgodził się Syriusz. – To dlatego lgnąłem do Jamesa. Początkowo nie spodziewałem się, że go polubię, ale się myliłem. Bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy. Sądziłem, że nasza przyjaźń była silniejsza niż więź, którą miałem z Regulusem.

— _Myślałeś_ , że była silniejsza? – zapytał Izar. – Ty i Regulus byliście dwoma zupełnie różnymi ludźmi, powiedziałbym nawet, że swoimi przeciwieństwami. Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś przyznać, iż więź, którą dzieliłeś z Jamesem rzeczywiście była silniejsza niż ta, którą miałeś ze swoim młodszym bratem?

Regulus położył dłoń na ścianie obok siebie, opierając się bliżej drzwi. Słuchanie tych słów nie było dla niego bolesne, bo sam czuł dokładnie to samo. Zresztą nie tylko wtedy. Severus… Severus był mężczyzną, dla którego zrobiłby niemal wszystko. Był dla niego tym, kim dla Syriusza James, a być może nawet czymś więcej.

Syriusz wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.

— Przez większość czasu nienawidziłem moich rodziców, ale Regulus był moim bratem. Był rodziną. Między mną a Jamesem nigdy nie mogła pojawić się więź, jaką miałem z nim.

Izar opuścił wzrok na kołdrę na swoim łóżku, z zamyśleniem pieszcząc jej tkaninę.

— Więc twoja przyjaźń z Jamesem Potterem pchnęła cię jeszcze bardziej w Jasną Stronę?

Syriusz wydał z siebie podobny do szczekania śmiech.

— Nie masz pojęcia – mruknął czule. – Przez większość okresu dojrzewania mieszkałem z jego rodziną. Mieli na mnie ogromny wpływ. James to dobry człowiek, Izarze. O wiele dojrzalszy niż ja sam mógłbym kiedykolwiek być, ale całkowicie stracił głowę dla Lily.

Regulus prychnął w tym samym czasie, gdy Izar zachichotał lekko.

— Tak, ta kobieta zdaje się być wspólnym czynnikiem upadku wielu porządnych czarodziejów – mruknął, zerkając znacząco w stronę Regulusa.

Jego syn powiedział to bardziej z myślą o nim niż o Syriuszu. Regulus zacisnął prawą dłoń, wiedząc, że to, co zrobił szesnaście lat temu było jednym z największych błędów, jakie kiedykolwiek popełnił. Nie tylko utracił samego siebie, ale również zniszczył dzieciństwo Izara i zdradził Severusa.

Chłodny i uwodzicielski kosmyk magii nagle uderzył we wrażliwą twarz Regulusa. Ten uniósł wzrok i spojrzał, jak Izar wstaje z łóżka. Twarz chłopca była spokojna, gdy podchodził do swojego wuja. Regulus zesztywniał, czując, że jego tętno przyśpiesza pod wpływem drapieżnego zachowania jego syna.

— Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś zaakceptować Ciemność, Syriuszu? A nie z nią walczyć? – mruknął cicho Izar. Chłopiec miał na ustach lekki uśmiech, kiedy zatrzymał się obok zesztywniałego Syriusza. Pochylił się w stronę swojego wuja, a jego błyszczące oczy widoczne były nawet z drugiego końca pokoju. – Ciemność nie zawsze oznacza śmierć i cierpienie, wiesz? To bardzo erotyczna gałąź magii. Może chronić cię równie mocno, co Biała Magia, ale przy okazji jeszcze sprawia, że czujesz się… niezwyciężony.

Ostry uścisk w pachwinie sprawił, że Regulus wycofał się szybko, czując, jak jego policzki barwią się ostro na czerwono. Odczuwane w jego brzuchu podniecenie zamieniło się w nienawiść do samego siebie. Zaciskając szczękę, mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. Nigdy, _przenigdy_ , nie położyłby brudnej ręki na Izarze. Jego syn próbował uwieść Syriusza na Ciemną Stronę. To było zrozumiałe i niewielu czarodziejów, prócz Lucjusza Malfoya i Czarnego Pana, była w stanie zrobić to z takim sukcesem. Regulusa zawsze pociągała Ciemność, władza i piękno, a jego syn był połączeniem wszystkich trzech tych cech.

Jednak Regulus nie czuł wobec niego nic więcej prócz zwykłej, platonicznej, ojcowskiej miłości.

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego samego o swoim starszym bracie. Oczy Syriusza były rozszerzone, gdy uważnie przyglądał się bratankowi.

— Chcesz odzyskać swojego przyjaciela, chcesz odzyskać Jamesa, to nic dziwnego. I to całkowicie zrozumiałe – kontynuował cicho chłopiec. Jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do Syriusza i mężczyzna przechylił swoje ciało, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej Izara… a na jego twarzy widniał oszołomiony wyraz.

Paznokcie Regulusa wbiły się w skórę na jego dłoni, gdy walczył z toczącą się w jego wnętrzu burzą. Niech Syriusz lepiej nawet _nie waży się_ położyć _ręki_ na Izarze. Tego byłoby zbyt wiele. Izar był tylko dzieckiem.

Jednak chociaż tak właśnie myślał, rozgrywająca się przed nim scena świadczyła o czymś zupełnie innym. Zainteresowanie Czarnego Pana jego synem również było surowym dowodem dojrzałości Izara. Czy Voldemort znał tę stronę chłopca? A może nawet sam wyhodował ją w nim w ciągu ubiegłego roku? Czy był to wynik ataku dementora i załamania umysłu?

— Lily jest tak bardzo zatracona w manipulacjach Dumbledore’a, że dostrzega jedynie _większe dobro_ , a nie konsekwencje swoich działań. – Izar uśmiechnął się z fałszywą skromnością. – Gdybyś przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę, mógłbyś sprawić, że James by to dostrzegł. Byłbyś w stanie usunąć Lily z drogi.

Twarz Syriusza zaczęła powoli powracać do siebie.

— J-ja nie mogę…

Izar pochylił się do przodu, dotykając ramienia Syriusza, nim równie szybko się odsunął.

— Ależ możesz. James nigdy by się nie dowiedział, że to byłeś ty. Właściwie nie musisz nawet podnosić na nią swojej różdżki. Istnieje wiele innych osób, które z chęcią by się jej pozbyły.

 _Na przykład ja_ – pomyślał ponuro Regulus.

— Wróciłbyś do Jamesa, tak jak to miało być.

Przez długą chwilę Syriusz walczył z samym sobą. Nagle wyciągnął rękę i chwycił Izara za ramię, przyciągając go do siebie. Ich nosy niemal się dotknęły i oczy Syriusza pociemniały, gdy spojrzał krytycznie na swojego bratanka.

Zanim Regulus mógłby zainterweniować, Syriusz pchnął Izara na łóżko i sam odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

— Przestań – mruknął Syriusz. – Nie rób mi tego, Izarze. – Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach, pocierając nimi swoje oczy. – Sprawiasz, że czuję się brudny, mroczny… a to zawsze powoduje, że czuję się okropnie.

Izar pozbierał się szybko i usiadł spokojnie.

— Być może to nie Ciemność sprawia, że tak się czujesz. Może to kwestia tego, kim naprawdę jesteś, ale ty na próżno próbujesz zawzięcie zatuszować to przez opowiadanie się po Jasnej Stronie, przez bycie kimś, kim nie jesteś.

Regulus zauważył, że Izar za bardzo naciskał. Na jego miejscu usunąłby się zaraz po tym, jak Syriusz go odepchnął.

— Nie ma niczego _złego_ w pragnieniu władzy, Syriuszu. Nie ma niczego złego w czuciu tego, co czujesz.

— Jest – odparł Syriusz, odwracając się, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Izarem. – Boję się Ciemności, nigdy nie będę mógł jej zaakceptować. Proszę, Izarze, zrozum mnie, gdy ci powiem, że czuję się dobrze po Jasnej Stronie. Nie mogę ulec Ciemności, bo wiem, że bym się w niej zagubił.

Regulus był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył błysk szacunku w oczach Izara. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się miękko, pochylając głowę w geście poddania. Bez względu na to, jak wyszkolony był jego syn, Regulus wiedział, że Syriusz nigdy nie przeszedłby na stronę Ciemności. W magii i duszy święcie wierzył, że był jasnym czarodziejem.

— Nie mogę przeciwko tobie walczyć, Izarze – kontynuował Syriusz, gdy zrobił krok bliżej swojego bratanka. – Nie chcę walczyć dla Dumbledore’a, ale nie chcę też walczyć dla Czarnego Pana. Nie wierzę w jego przekonania, ale nie wierzę także w kontrolę Dumbledore’a. Pozwól mi pozostać neutralnym w tej wojnie. – Syriusz wyciągnął rękę i przyłożył ją do policzka Izara.

Młody czarodziej zacisnął dłoń wokół nadgarstków swojego wuja, trzymając go niemal z miłością, zanim uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Nie pragnę dla ciebie niczego więcej, niż byś pozostał neutralny, Syriuszu. Jednak pod koniec bitwy każdy będzie musiał wybrać swoją stronę. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz sposób na uniknięcie tego wyboru.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie i Regulus powoli wycofał się, znikając w głębi korytarza.

Powrócił pamięcią do szacunku, jaki pojawił się w oczach Izara, gdy Syriusz z uporem postanowił pozostać przy swojej jasności. Poświęcił chwilę na zastanawianie się nad tym, po czym zrozumiał uczucia swojego syna.

Chociaż Syriusz przyznał się do obawiania się Ciemności, _był_ na tyle silny, aby trzymać się swojej molarności i odmówić poddania się. Mimo że Czarna Magia była jedną z najpotężniejszych gałęzi magii, była również najbardziej kontrolująca i zaborcza. Ci, którzy ją praktykowali, byli jej niewolnikami. A nawet pomimo tego, że Ciemność szeptała uwodzicielskie obietnice do ucha Syriusza, jego brat pozostał na tyle silny, aby się jej oprzeć.

Czasami Regulus zastanawiał się, czy Jasna Strona nie była tą silniejszą. Był ciekaw, czy w głowie Izara kłębiły się podobne przemyślenia.

Szybko odsunął od siebie te myśli. Jasność, nie będąc równie kontrolująca co Ciemność, była prosta do ujarzmienia. Wielu czarodziejom z łatwością przychodziło zrozumienie Białej Magii. Czarna, natomiast, potrzebowała niesamowicie potężnego czarodzieja, który mógłby ją kontrolować. I chociaż większość osób, która się za nią brała, stawała się jej sługami, istniały również wyjątkowe jednostki, które były w stanie ją kontrolować.

Ciemność była zdecydowanie bardziej wyrafinowana i atrakcyjna niż Jasność.

Regulus przemierzał korytarze, czując na sobie ciężar zbliżającego się powrotu do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Izar twierdził, że nadszedł na to czas.

I Regulus niechętnie się z nim zgadzał.


	34. Część II Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Zbetowany przez cudowną **Himitsu**.

**Rozdział drugi**

— No dalej, _Black_ – wypluł jeden z śmierciożerców. – Idziesz z nami. Nasz Pan cię oczekuje.

Izar zatrzymał się w pół drogi ze sklepu i rozejrzał po otaczających go oraz Regulusa śmierciożercach.

— Wiem – odparł czujnie.

Przyjrzał się siedmiu śmierciożercom, którzy wskazywali w niego różdżkami. Znajdowali się obecnie w ciemnym i obskurnym zaułku Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Tego ranka, kilka godzin po tym, jak powrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii, Regulus zaciągnął go na ulicę Pokątną, aby kupić mu nowe, dopasowane do jego wyższego ciała ubrania. Syriusz postanowił zostać na Grimmauld Place i spędzić z nimi weekend, zanim będzie musiał w poniedziałek wrócić do pracy.

Regulus i Izar wyszli właśnie od krawca, gdy natknęli się na… _to_.

— _Wiesz?_ – wyszydził inny śmierciożerca. – A jednak wciąż masz czelność zwlekać z udaniem się do niego? Ty głupi, arogancki dzieciaku. Może Czarny Pan pozwoli nam zabawić się tobą, zanim sam naje się do syta.

Izar zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Regulusa, aby powstrzymać go przed wyciągnięciem różdżki. Spokojnie uśmiechnął się do grupy śmierciożerców.

— Wybaczcie – mruknął miękko. – Powinienem dokładniej się wyrazić. Widzicie, niedawno spotkałem się z Czarnym Panem. Omówiliśmy już kwestię mojej nieobecności.

Czuł się nieco urażony, że Czarny Pan posłał za nim śmierciożerców z trzeciego kręgu. Ich grafitowe maski nikły pod zaciągniętymi na głowę ciemnymi kapturami, zasłaniając ich twarze. I nawet widząc ich aury, Izar nie był w stanie określić ich tożsamości. Stwierdził jednak, że nie byli nowicjuszami ani nie zostali dopiero co wcieleni do szeregów.

Jeśli Voldemort będzie chciał porozmawiać z Izarem, _przyjdzie_ do niego osobiście.

Pięciu śmierciożerców zawahało się, po czym opuściło różdżki. Pozostała dwójka wciąż celowała nimi w twarz Izara.

— Gdyby tak było – zaczął podejrzliwie jeden z najwyższych śmierciożerców – nie byłbyś w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

Izar uniósł brwi.

— Och tak? – Zacisnął usta, zerkając na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. – To nie wasza sprawa, co zaszło między mną a Czarnym Panem, ale wiedzcie, że spożyłem już eliksir rozluźniający mięśnie, aby złagodzić efekty klątwy Cruciatus.

Kręcąc nosem, opuścił wzrok na swoją torbę z ubraniami. Śmierciożercy napięli się pod wpływem tego ruchu, unosząc wyżej różdżki. Grafitowo-zielone oczy ledwie szczędziły im spojrzenie, skupione na lustrowaniu kilku zakupionych, dopasowanych do niego koszul. Szaty i płaszcze miały przybyć oddzielnie, pocztą.

Wydając z siebie rozdrażnione westchnienie, Izar uniósł wyżej brodę, zanim wzniósł ręce w szyderczym geście poddania.

— Proszę bardzo, weźcie mnie do niego, jednak zmarnujecie wtedy nie tylko mój czas, ale również drogocenny czas Czarnego Pana. Nie chciałbym być w skórze tego, kto przerwie naszemu Panu w pracy, aby wymusić na nim spotkanie, które miał już przyjemność odbyć.

Pozostała dwójka śmierciożerców zbladła, po czym opuściła różdżki. Najwyraźniej myśl o przeszkodzeniu Voldemortowi i jego temperamencie wystarczyła, aby pozbyli się swoich podejrzeń.

— Dobrze. – Duży czarodziej machnął ręką w stronę alejki. – Idź już.

Izar uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Idź? O ile mi wiadomo, Nokturn to miejsce publiczne. – Dziedzic Blacków zrobił krok bliżej „przywódcy” grupy i spojrzał na niego z góry. – A ty – wymruczał cicho Izar – nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać.

Zwężone, ciemne oczy mężczyzny wbijały się w niego poprzez otwory w masce.

— Daj spokój, nie jest tego wart – nalegał któryś z pozostałych czarodziejów, chwytając ramię przywódcy.

Ten rzucił mu ostatnie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i obrócił się do niego plecami. Izar obserwował poprzez na wpół opuszczone powieki, jak członkowie grupy się aportują. Naprawdę myśleli, że mogą _mu_ rozkazywać? Był w drugim kręgu, wyżej niż oni w hierarchii.

Oddychając głęboko przez nos, aby się uspokoić, Izar odwrócił się do Regulusa. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

— No co? – zażądał Izar. – Nie aprobujesz moich metod?

Regulus wyciągnął rękę i owinął ją wokół ramienia swojego syna, przyciągając go do ciebie. Ojciec przyjrzał się mu z zastanowieniem swoimi grafitowymi oczami.

— Mówiłeś, że jesteś gotów stawić _mu_ czoła – mruknął Regulus. Wydając z siebie pomruk, mężczyzna wzmocnił uścisk, gdy młodszy chłopiec próbował mu się wyrwać. – Niemądrze jest rozpalać u Czarnego Pana większy gniew, niż już w nim płonie, Izarze. Gdy dowie się, że pogrywałeś sobie z jego poplecznikami i pozwoliłeś im uwierzyć, że już się z nim spotkałeś, sam po ciebie przyjdzie.

— I tego właśnie _chcę_ – odparł obojętnie Izar. Rozejrzał się po alejce, zauważając, że przebywający na Nokturnie ludzie byli za bardzo pochłonięci własnymi myślami i zbyt daleko od nich, aby ich usłyszeć. – Jestem jego politycznym spadkobiercą – podkreślił cicho, obracając się do Regulusa. Uniósł swoją dłoń pokrytą rękawicą bez palców, pod którą ukrywał się pierścień celtycki. – Może przynajmniej okazać mi odrobinę równości… — urwał, wiedząc, że „równość” nie było najlepszym słowem, jakie mógł użyć w obecności ojca.

Oczy Regulusa rozszerzyły się, po czym zwęziły. Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej do Izara, a jego gorący oddech owiał jego twarz.

— To kompletna głupota. Każdy śmierciożerca by tego pragnął, każdy marzy, że stanie się kimś równym Czarnemu Panu. Wszyscy oni wierzą, że zasługują na jego uwagę. Nie zakładaj, że Czarnemu Panu kiedykolwiek w ogóle przyjdzie coś takiego na myśl. Kiedy w to wierzysz, zaczynasz robić głupie rzeczy, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

— _Nie wierzę_ – syknął Izar. – Nie jestem jak inni śmierciożercy, ojcze. – Pomimo swojego gniewu, był zadowolony, że Regulus dostrzegał prawdę na temat Czarnego Pana. Voldemort był władcą marionetek i przyjemność sprawiało mu pogrywanie ze swoimi poplecznikami. _Lubił_ patrzeć, jak wychodzą z siebie, aby zwrócić jego uwagę.

Jego ojciec pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się gorzko.

— Jesteś politycznym spadkobiercą Toma Riddle’a, Izarze. Tom Riddle nie jest tą samą osobą co Lord Voldemort. Musisz udawać, że nic nie łączy cię z Czarnym Panem.

Izar zamknął oczy, aby się uspokoić. Pierścień na jego palcu związywał go seksualnie z Lordem Voldemortem i zarazem politycznie z Tomem Riddle’em. Jego ojciec nie wiedział o tym pierwszym zastosowaniu i tak właśnie musiało pozostać.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

— Masz rację. Głupotą z mojej strony było złoszczenie Czarnego Pana bardziej niż to konieczne.

Ale jakże _przyjemne_.

Wzrok Regulusa przesunął się po jego twarzy. Mężczyzna musiał w niej coś dostrzec, bo skinął głową i zaczął prowadzić go po przepełnionych cieniami uliczkach Nokturnu.

— Chodź, Syriusz poprosił, abym kupił dla niego kilka materiałów…

Gdy weszli na ulicę Pokątną, przemieniony Znak Izara poruszył się ostro.

Wciągając kaptur na głowę, chłopiec uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Wyglądało na to, że Czarny Pan właśnie dowiedział się, że Izar ponownie wyślizgnął się z jego szponów.

 

**~*~**

 

Stojąc spokojnie naprzeciwko swojego okna, Izar splótł ręce za plecami, obserwując trzy postacie znajdujące się pod barierami otaczającymi Grimmauld Place numer dwanaście. Ubrany w czarne spodnie i zapinaną na guziki koszulę Izar stanowił obraz ciemnego wyrafinowania i złowrogiej elegancji. Lekki uśmieszek zadrgał na jego ustach, gdy poczuł, jak bariery wokół domu uginają się niebezpiecznie, po czym szybko wracają z powrotem na swoje miejsce.

Czarny Pan był tutaj. Tym razem pojawił się _osobiście_ i to z dwoma członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu u swojego boku – Bellatriks i Lucjuszem. To było znacznie lepsze, niż zostanie porwanym i zaciągniętym przed jego oblicze przez najniższych rangą śmierciożerców. Czy był niesprawiedliwy? Owszem. Przekraczał swoje granice poprzez celowe zmuszanie Czarnego Pana do przyczołgania się do niego? Och, jak najbardziej. Czerpał z tego przyjemność, pomimo bólu, który być może zostanie mu wkrótce zadany?

— Zdecydowanie – mruknął z zadowoleniem Izar, gdy obserwował, jak Regulus wychodzi przednimi drzwiami ich domu i kieruje się w stronę krawędzi barier. Jeśli istniała jakaś jedna rzecz, jakiej Regulus za nic w świecie by nie chciał, z pewnością byłoby to zniszczenie przez Voldemorta barier ochronnych Blacków, które otaczały to miejsce od wieków. A Voldemort _mógłby_ dokonać tego w swoim gniewie. Izar walczył z tym, aby nie przymknąć z zadowoleniem oczu w odpowiedzi na przyjemną aurę mężczyzny. Minęło tak wiele czasu… niemal zbyt wiele.

Patrzył, jak Regulus wymienia kilka krótkich słów z Czarnym Panem, zanim unosi różdżkę i zmienia bariery w taki sposób, aby pozwoliły wejść ich trzem gościom. Gdy tylko tak się stało, Regulus opadł ulegle na kolana.

Izar zacisnął usta, przypominając sobie, że będzie musiał zrobić to samo. Niestety.

Powoli wycofując się od okna, ruszył przez obskurne korytarze domu Blacków. Był na Grimmauld od zaledwie pięciu godzin i nie było jeszcze czasu, aby mógł je przebadać. Ze słów Regulusa wynikało, że jej piwnica była ważnym miejscem w historii Blacków. Planowali zejść na dół i pomówić na temat przodków ich rodu, zwłaszcza o Cygnusie.

W czasie lata Regulus milczał na temat Cygnusa Blacka i jego klątwy, a Izar go o to nie wypytywał. Miał wtedy inne rzeczy na głowie, takie jak ćwiczenie pojedynków i zajmowanie się swoimi najważniejszymi wynalazkami. Młody czarodziej nie wspomniał również nigdy swojemu ojcu o tym, co Lily Potter powiedziała mu na temat Klątwy. Zakładał, że ten temat w końcu sam wyjdzie, ale jakoś nie nadarzył się na to żaden sposobny moment.

Widmo, które nawiedzało Izara, pojawiło się tylko kilka razy w czasie ostatnich czterech miesięcy. Zawsze trzymało się na dystans i nigdy nie wyciągnęło znowu ręki, aby go dotknąć, jak miało to miejsce w czasie roku szkolnego. Chłopiec zignorował je całkowicie i zepchnął całą tę sprawę w odległy zakamarek swojego umysłu. Może nie był to jego najgenialniejszy pomysł, ale dzięki temu przeżył lato w jednym kawałku.

Pośpiesznie zszedł po schodach i wślizgnął się do jednego z salonów, który pozwalał mu na zajście gości od tyłu. Gdy tylko wtopił się w cienie, drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się. Zaciskając ręce wokół drzwi do salonu, patrzył jak mała grupa wkracza do Grimmauld. Chciał przygotować się na widok Voldemorta, zanim ten go zobaczy. Było to małe zwycięstwo, ale znacznie złagodziłoby jego nerwy.

Izar był zadowolony ze swojego zrywu wzrostu w czasie lata, ale kiedy jego wzrok natrafił na postać Voldemorta, mężczyzna wydawał się wyższy niż Izar pamiętał. Jak to było w ogóle możliwe? Bez względu na to, jak bardzo urósł, wydawało się, że Czarny Pan zawsze będzie nad nim górował. Szczupłe ciało mężczyzny odziane było w znoszoną, czarną szatę. Riddle był o ponad głowę wyższy od Lucjusza Malfoya, który zdawał się o kilka cali przewyższać Izara.

Voldemort odwrócił się nagle i spojrzał prosto w ciemny korytarz, w którym ukrywał się Izar. Dziedzic Blacków schował się szybko z powrotem do salonu, krzywiąc się na przeciwległą ścianę. Myślał, że był na to gotowy. Powtarzał sobie bez przerwy, że był wystarczająco opanowany, aby ponownie stawić czoła Voldemortowi. W porównaniu do jego ostatniego spotkania z Riddle’em na szczycie hogwarckiej wieży, był teraz o wiele stabilniejszy.

A więc dlaczego serce tak mocno mu waliło? Dlaczego dłonie mu się pociły?

Zamknął oczy, gromadząc w sobie spokój, zanim odepchnął się od ściany. Unosząc brodę, powoli wyszedł z ciemnego salonu i wkroczył do równie słabo oświetlonego korytarza. Voldemort odwrócił się od Izara, ale postawa jego ciała mówiła chłopcu, że był doskonale świadomy jego obecności.

— _Black_ – splunęła ze wściekłością Bellatriks.

Początkowo Izar myślał, że mówiła do niego, ale szybko spostrzegł, że stała do niego tyłem. Jej wykrzywiona różdżka wskazywała na Syriusza, gdy ten ostrożnie zszedł po skrzypiących schodach. Wyraz na twarzy jego wuja był ponury i nieufny, gdy zerkał na trójkę stojących przed nim mrocznych czarodziejów. Regulus wskazał mu, aby wycofał się z powrotem w górę schodów, ale nogi Syriusza wydawały się uparcie wrosnąć w ziemię, gdy ten walczył z instynktem zaatakowania.

Bellatriks, mająca prawdopodobnie wciąż świeże wspomnienie gołego tyłka i męskości swojego kuzyna, wyprostowała ramiona. Miała zamiar zaatakować Syriusza i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ją powstrzymać. Regulus zesztywniał obok niej, zrezygnowany z powodu tego, iż znajduje się tak nisko w szeregach i że nie istnieje nic, co mógłby teraz zrobić. Voldemorta nie obchodziło, co się stanie, a niechęć Lucjusza wobec Regulusa bez wątpienia przenosiła się również na Syriusza. Izar, z drugiej strony, nie zamierzał stać i patrzeć, jak nieuzbrojony Syriusz zostaje atakowany.

— _Crucio_ – wyszeptała z radością Bellatriks.

Zanim czar mógłby całkowicie opuścić jej różdżkę, Izar chwycił ją za kołnierz i uderzył nią o ścianę. Wydała z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie, a zaklęcie niewybaczalne uderzyło w ziemię obok jego stóp. Jego przedramiona napięły się, gdy uniósł ją po ścianie ponad ziemię. Jej ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się, zanim zabłysły z przyjemności, gdy go rozpoznała.

— On jest pod _moją_ ochroną. Nie skrzywdzisz go w _moim_ domu – syknął jej cicho w twarz.

Oddychając głęboko, puścił ją. Poderwała się, aby odzyskać godność, ale przed tym nadęła szyderczo wargi. Następnie grafitowo-zielone oczy napotkały zaskakująco beznamiętną twarz Syriusza. Mężczyzna stał spokojnie na schodach, a jego ręka spoczywała na znajdującej się obok poręczy. Wzrok wbity miał był w Izara.

— Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu – uspokoił go chłopiec.

Usta jego wuja zacisnęły się, zanim mężczyzna w końcu oderwał od niego wzrok i szybko przesunął nim po reszcie zgromadzonych, w szczególności Czarnym Panu. Następnie Syriusz skinął z napięciem głową i bez słowa wycofał się z powrotem w górę schodów.

Teraz, gdy nie było już niczego, co odwracałoby jego uwagę, Izar nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać swojej ciekawości. Powoli odwrócił się do Czarnego Pana, ale chwilę później zimna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego szyi. Izar charknął, po czym został – zdawałoby się, że bez problemu – uniesiony ponad ziemię przez trzymającą go rękę. Jego nogi wisiały bezwiednie, ale nie walczył nimi ani nie kopał. Zamiast tego zacisnął swoje palce wokół chłodnego nadgarstka, napotykając zwężone, szkarłatne oczy, które spoglądały prosto na niego. Twarz Voldemorta była równie niewzruszona, co chwilę wcześniej twarz Syriusza. W oczach mężczyzny zabłysła iskierka zainteresowania, gdy jego oczy przesunęły się po dłuższym niż wcześniej ciele Izara. Chwilę później ta iskierka zmieniła się jednak w groźną bryłkę lodu.

— Moje krnąbrne dziecko – zacmokał mężczyzna, wywołując dreszcz, który przebiegł Izarowi po plecach.

Chłopiec zamrugał ciężko, starając się nie okazać swoich zmagań. Oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem, a gardło zaczynało piec go od siły, z jaką ściskał je Voldemort. Stojąca obok Czarnego Pana Bellatriks zarechotała z podekscytowaniem. Izar nie spojrzał na nią, tylko kontynuował spokojnie wpatrywanie się w Czarnego Pana. Nagle dłoń otworzyła się i upadł niezręcznie na ziemię. Kurz podniósł się z podłogi i otoczyła go jego chmura. Z trudem stłumił kichnięcie.

— Za mną – rozkazał gwałtownie Voldemort, machając ręką na resztę, gdy próbowała za nim podążyć. – Tylko chłopiec.

Zerkając szybko na Regulusa, Izar wstał z ziemi i ruszył z wdziękiem za Czarnym Panem. Kiedy przekroczyli próg salonu, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, zapewniając im prywatność. Był to pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy, gdy Izar znajdował się sam na sam z Riddle’em. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był tak pewny siebie, jak myślał, że będzie. Gdy przebywał z innymi ludźmi, czuł się od nich lepszy i z łatwością nad nimi dominował, jednak w towarzystwie Voldemorta wiedział, że zawsze będzie musiał walczyć o każdą odrobinę władzy.

Magia Riddle’a była obecnie zimna, niemal lodowata. To było przerażające i powodowało, że pokój zdawał się ciemniejszy.

Niemniej jednak, Izar stał przed nim wyprostowany i sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego. Patrzył, jak Czarny Pan obraca się na pięcie i w końcu mu przygląda.

— Na kolana – rozkazał ostro Voldemort. Miał na sobie kaptur, który zasłaniał większość jego twarzy, gdy spoglądał na niego z góry.

Zaciskając uparcie swoją szczękę, Izar wykonał polecenie. Plusem tej sytuacji było, że mężczyzna nie zrobił tego na oczach innych ludzi. To prawda, Riddle przydusił go i rzucił nim o podłogę, aby okazać swoją dominację przed resztą, ale przynajmniej Izar nie był zmuszony do okazania uległości.

Skłonił się do przodu, w stronę ziemi, i już miał przyłożyć swoje czoło do podłogi, jak wymagał tego standardowy ukłon, gdy zatrzymał go głos Voldemorta.

— Nie – zaczął mężczyzna. – Stój na kolanach.

W jego tonie rozbrzmiewała chora przyjemność i Izar natychmiast stał się bardziej czujny oraz podejrzliwy. Powoli wyprostował się i stanął na kolanach, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oczy były niemal równo na poziomie krocza Voldemorta. Chłopiec zmrużył oczy i próbował zachować tyle godności, ile tylko było w tej sytuacji możliwe. Co za _chory drań_.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły – zaczął spokojnie.

— _Milcz_ – syknął Voldemort.

Izar wyprostował ramiona i spojrzał na znajdujący się przed nim czarny płaszcz. W jego ciele rozpaliła się złość, zaskakując nawet jego samego swoją intensywnością. Myślał, że będzie w stanie stawić czoła Czarnemu Panu ze spokojem i bezpretensjonalnie, ale wyglądało na to, że nie był na to tak gotowy, jak początkowo sądził. Nie powinien się tak gniewać. Było przecież zrozumiałe, że zostanie ukarany za zmienienie Mrocznego Znaku i ukrywanie się przez cztery miesiące. Izar wiedział o tym, po prostu trudno było mu to zaakceptować… trudno było mu zaakceptować uległość.

Przez długi czas Izar po prostu klęczał na kolanach. Nogi mu od tego zdrętwiały, a jego duma zaczynała pękać. Ugodzenie w jego dumę było bez wątpienia jednym z celów Voldemorta, więc dziedzic Blacków ze wszystkich swoich pieprzonych sił próbował udawać, że znajduje się gdziekolwiek indziej niż u stóp swojego _Pana_.

— Urosłeś – stwierdził w końcu mężczyzna po kilku minutach ciszy.

Izar zamknął oczy, kipiąc ze złości.

Voldemort zachichotał lekko i wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jego policzka. Chłopiec cofnął się, aby uniknąć jego dotyku, ale uparcie pozostał na kolanach.

— Mogę być zmuszony klęczeć u twoich stóp, ale _nie_ muszę pozwolić ci mnie dotykać.

— Zasługujesz na porządne Crucio – mruknął Czarny Pan, cofając się od niego o krok. – Czuję się jednak dziś dość miłosierny.

Izar pochylił głowę, a jego ciemne włosy zasłoniły mu oczy.

— Och, co za szczęście – wycedził ironicznie.

Nie widział ani nie słyszał nadchodzącej klątwy, zanim było już za późno. Wydał z siebie głośny jęk, upadając na ziemię, drżąc, gdy ból zaatakował jego mięśnie i ścięgna. Klątwa była trochę podobna do Cruciatusa, ale o wiele łagodniejsza. Izar zaskomlał, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując krzyki. Gdy dygotał na ziemi, zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort nigdy, bez względu na to, ile razy Izar na to zasługiwał, nie rzucił na niego Crucio.

Niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, co było tego przyczyną. Crucio było klątwą emocjonalnie powiązaną z rzucającym. Działała jedynie wtedy, gdy ten _chciał_ wywołać ból u swojej ofiary i gdy jej cierpienie powodowało u niego radość. Voldemort mógł szczycić się swoim miłosierdziem i to na nie zwalić fakt, że nie ugodził go dziś Crucio, ale Izar wiedział, że prawda kryła się za tym, iż Czarny Pan nie był po prostu w stanie rzucić na niego tego zaklęcia.

Było tak dlatego, że Izar był jego partnerem. Nawet jeśli Voldemort nigdy nie zrobił niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że jest magicznym stworzeniem, coś w jego wnętrzu musiało protestować przeciwko celowemu skrzywdzeniu jego partnera. I podczas gdy ludzka strona Riddle’a wiedziała, że Izar zasługiwał na ból, Crucio by na niego nie zadziałało. Mężczyzna musiał zadowolić się inną mroczną klątwą. To był powód, dla którego Voldemort sprowadził go _tutaj_ , aby go ukarać. Nie chciał, aby jego poplecznicy widzieli, jak łagodnie karze chłopca, który mu się sprzeciwił.

Izar nie wątpił, że Voldemort _mógłby_ rzucić na niego Cruciatusa. Musiałby być jednak przy tym naprawdę _wściekły_.

Poprzez ból Izar odchylił do tyłu głowę i wydał z siebie pełen napięcia śmiech. Voldemort pochylił się nad nim i machnięciem różdżki zakończył klątwę. Ciało Izara trzęsło się pod wpływem efektu zaklęcia, ale nie przestawał się śmiać, niewzruszony spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu.

— Ukarałeś mnie za przemienienie Mrocznego Znaku, co, nawiasem mówiąc, uratowało twój tyłek przed dyrektorem. Ukarałeś mnie także za moją nieobecność… czteromiesięczne leczenie się… — Izar miał problemy z opanowaniem słów, ale powoli zyskiwał nad sobą kontrolę, uśmiechając się szeroko do Czarnego Pana. – A kiedy ja będę mógł ukarać ciebie za całkowite złamanie mojego zaufania?

Voldemort pochylił się nad nim, marszcząc brwi.

— Jeśli chcesz, mogę ukarać cię jeszcze bardziej. Wyszedłeś z tego praktycznie bez szwanku.

Izar zmrużył oczy na unoszącego się ponad nim Czarnego Pana.

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć – rzucił ostro i wyzywająco.

Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i przesunął swoimi ostrymi paznokciami po linii szczęki Izara. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie niski, rozbawiony pomruk, kręcąc głową.

— Nie _kuś_ mnie.

Następnie starszy czarodziej odwrócił się, a jego aura stała się jeszcze bardziej lodowata.

Izar usiadł, patrząc na niego spod byka.

— Jesteś pieprzonym draniem – syknął. – Dlaczego ukarałeś mnie za uleczenie się?

Voldemort stanął nieruchomo w pobliżu gobelinu Blacków, przyglądając się mu ze znudzoną fascynacją. Był odwrócony plecami do Izara i nie odwrócił się do niego, gdy znów przemówił:

— Zaproponowałem ci pomoc w uleczeniu umysłu. Chociaż mogę być zaborczy wobec twojego dobrego samopoczucia, byłem w stanie zaakceptować fakt, że chciałeś uleczyć to na własną rękę. Nie mogłem jednak zaakceptować twojej decyzji odnośnie całkowitego opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii na okres czterech miesięcy. – Przy tych słowach ton Voldemorta ociekał chłodem. – Nie dostałem żadnej informacji na temat twojej lokalizacji ani twojego stanu zdrowia. Opuściłeś Wielką Brytanię w gniewie tylko po to, aby zrobić mi na złość. To _dlatego_ cię ukarałem.

Izar nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście _opuścił_ Wielką Brytanie w sekrecie dlatego, że był zły na Voldemorta. Chciał jednak również leczyć się w spokoju, z dala od zasięgu Czarnego Pana.

Izar opuścił wzrok na podłogę salonu, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego gniew po raz kolejny był bezpodstawny. Żywienie takiej złości wobec Czarnego Pana miało wpływ na jego zachowanie, sprawiając, że stawał się niedojrzały i dziecinny. Cztery miesiące przebywania z dala od mężczyzny ochłodziły znacznie jego wściekłość, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wyeliminowały całkowicie jego złości na wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. I ten wstrzymywany przez niego gniew skierowany został na Voldemorta.

Im szybciej zacznie zachowywać się jak dorosły, tym szybciej Voldemort zacznie go jako takiego traktować. A gdy Czarny Pan zacznie postrzegać go za dorosłego, sytuacja, jaka miała miejsce w Turnieju już się nie powtórzy.

Albo przynajmniej tak właśnie zakładał.

Uśmiechnął się blado. Jego gniew wydawał się ochłodzić pod wpływem tych przemyśleń i skinął z zadowoleniem głową. _Dojrzał_. Na jego drodze stało jeszcze po prostu kilka przeszkód, które musiał pokonać, zanim naprawdę stanie się dorosły.

— Masz rację… — przyznał Izar. – Miałem ci za złe decyzję o nieuświadomieniu mnie o celu mojego wynalazku. Po tym, jak moje stłumione wspomnienia zaczęły włamywać się do mojego umysłu, to ciebie głównie o to wszystko obwiniałem. – Chociaż Izar nie kierował już na Voldemorta swojego gniewu wynikającego z tego, jak potoczył się Turniej, jego zaufanie wobec niego zostało nieco uszkodzone. Wiedział, że zajmie mu jeszcze trochę czasu, nim znów zaufa Czarnemu Panu.

Voldemort odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć prosto na niego. Chłopiec napotkał jego pozbawiony emocji wzrok, unosząc wyżej brodę ze swoim zwyczajnym uporem.

— Możesz wstać. – Czarny Pan brzmiał na zadowolonego, zupełnie jakby Izar zdał jakiś test.

Opierając ręce na ziemi, chłopiec powoli podniósł się na nogi. Zebrał z powrotem swoje chłodne opanowanie i stanął kilka stóp od Voldemorta. Mężczyzna wrócił do wpatrywania się w gobelin rodu Blacków, skupiając swoją uwagę na gałęzi, na której umieszczeni byli Izar i Regulus.

— Co będę musiał zrobić, abyś znów mi zaufał, dziecko? – mruknął pytająco Voldemort.

Izar zamrugał i zdziwienie ścisnęło jego żołądek, zanim opanował wyraz swojej twarzy. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Voldemort zobaczył na niej tak wrażliwą emocję.

— Być może nigdy ci już nie zaufam – przyznał cicho. – Wiem bowiem, że bez względu na to, jak się do siebie zbliżymy, _ty_ nigdy nie zaufasz mnie. Jeśli nie będzie to działało w obie strony, nie sądzę, abym mógł kiedykolwiek położyć w tobie takie zaufanie.

Głowa Voldemorta pochyliła się odrobinę.

— Zaufałem ci już w przypadku wielu rzeczy.

— Pod wpływem ograniczeń – zripostował spokojnie Izar. – Powiedziałeś mi o kilku ważnych rzeczach, ale wymusiłeś na mnie milczenie poprzez pierścień celtycki. – Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej mówił o swoim braku horkruksów i fakcie, że był nieśmiertelny ze względu na bycie magicznym stworzeniem. Każdy z tych ważnych sekretów był jednak chroniony i związany przez pierścień, który Izar nosił na lewej dłoni. Gwarantował on jego milczenie.

Aura Voldemorta rozjaśniła się z odrobiną czarnego humoru.

— Niemniej jednak nie musiałem się żadną z tych ważnych spraw z tobą dzielić. Jesteś jedynym, który o nich wie.

Izar skinął głową. Voldemort tego nie rozumiał. Spojrzał na gobelin Blacków, który zdawał się wcześniej pochłaniać uwagę Voldemorta, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na wysoką postać Czarnego Pana.

— Naucz mnie oklumencji.

Voldemort w końcu odwrócił się do niego, ale wyraz jego twarzy był ukryty pod kapturem. Izar nie poruszył się. Jego ręce splecione były za plecami.

— Brałeś już wcześniej uczniów – kontynuował chłopiec. – Nauczyłeś kiedyś Bellatriks sztuki pojedynkowania się, być może nawet odkryłeś przed nią pewne tajniki Czarnej Magii. Zapytałeś mnie, co musiałbyś zrobić, abym ci zaufał. Nauczenie mnie oklumencji jest dużym krokiem w tym kierunku.

Czarny Pan wydał z siebie syczący śmiech.

— Pojedynkowanie się bardzo się różni od tego, o co mnie prosisz, dziecko. Oklumencja tworzy psychiczną więź między uczniem a mentorem. Abyś naprawdę odniósł sukces w nauce tej sztuki, musiałbyś położyć we mnie swoje _zaufanie_. Wymaga go zezwolenie mi na wejście w najgłębsze zakamarki twojego umysłu. A, jak sam już wcześniej stwierdziłeś, nie ufasz mi.

Izar był na to przygotowany. Pogodził się z tym wszystkim tego lata, gdy próbował nauczyć się sztuki oklumencji a własną rękę, ale odniósł w tym absolutną porażkę.

— Próbowałem sam się jej nauczyć. Oczywiście, to nie zadziałało. Jedynym innym oklumentą, jakiego znam jest Severus Snape. Ale on naucza w Hogwarcie.

Ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Izara, Voldemort ponownie pokręcił głową.

— Nie, nie mogę cię uczyć.

Ogarnięty zdziwieniem i rozczarowaniem Izar zamrugał na Czarnego Pana.

— Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

Voldemort zrobił drapieżny krok w jego stronę, a jego ruchy były płynne niczym ciecz.

— Z wielu powodów, Izarze. Już kilka razy wcześniej powiedziałem ci, że czerpię przyjemność z gwałcenia umysłu. Nie wiem, _jak_ wnikać do niego delikatnie. Gdybym cię uczył, byłoby to dla ciebie torturą. Wiem również, że nigdy nie zaufasz mi wystarczająco, aby wynieść coś z moich nauk. W każdym razie, mam zamiar nauczyć cię w tym roku większej ilości Czarnej Magii. Uznaj to za moją pomoc w twoim kształceniu.

Izar zacisnął lewą dłoń, słysząc, jak skórzany materiał rękawicy jęczy pod wpływem tego ruchu.

— Muszę nauczyć się oklumencji, mój Panie.

— Uparty – zacmokał Voldemort, nim wyciągnął swoje długie palce w kierunku Izara.

Nagle przeszywający ból wybuchł za oczami chłopca i jego głowa wydawała się rozszerzyć nienormalnie. Wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, ściskając oczy przeciwko wspomnieniom.

_Młody Izar stał nieruchomo na deszczu, ściskając w dłoni martwego ptaka. Jego paznokcie wbijały się w miękkie pióra, przenikając przez ciało. Szkarłatna krew spływała na jego bladą rękę, zanim zostawała zmyta przez deszcz._

Izar poczuł ulgę, gdy ból ustąpił. Wyprostował się szybko, czując ciężar na umyśle wywołany przemijającą obecnością Voldemorta.

— Nie było tak źle – skłamał. Chwilę później jego kłamstwo wyszło na jaw, gdy z nosa pociekła mu krew. Ze złością starł gęstą ciecz.

Voldemort stał kilka celi od niego, wyciągając rękę, aby zaborczo otulić dłonią policzek Izara.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo pragniesz nauczyć się oklumencji? Istnieje coś, co chcesz przede mną ukryć? – Słowa wypowiedziane zostały drażniącym się głosem, ale Izar wziął je sobie do serca.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy błysnęły.

— Sądzisz, że prosiłbym cię o nauczenie mnie tej sztuki, gdyby tak było, mój Panie? – Odsunął się od ręki, ocierając krew, która spływała mu z nosa. – Istnieje… wynalazek, który opracowałem tego lata. Wierzę, że jest on dobrym sposobem na zniszczenie kilku kluczowych członków Jasnej Strony. Nie chcę, aby Dumbledore dostrzegł to w moim umyśle.

Voldemort uniósł rękę i opuścił kaptur, w końcu odsłaniając swoje nieuporządkowane, czarne włosy i diabelskie rysy twarzy. W chwili obecnej jego brwi były uniesione.

— A co to za wynalazek?

Izar zawahał się przez chwilę. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort pomyśli, iż przekroczył pewne granice. Mężczyzna mógł uznać to za naruszenie swojej prywatności, ale Izar nie mógł się przed tym powstrzymać, gdy pomysł na ten wynalazek pojawił się w jego głowie.

— Horkruks.

Szkarłatne oczy pociemniały i mężczyzna zrobił kolejny krok w stronę Izara. Płaszcz Czarnego Pana musnął młodszego czarodzieja i ten poczuł, jak po jego kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz.

Usta Voldemorta drgnęły, jakby wyczuwał, jak bardzo Izar był go świadomy.

— Co masz na myśli, dziecko?

Byli bardzo blisko, ale się nie dotykali. Izar zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuł się tak przyciągany do tego wyższego mężczyzny, dlaczego ogarniała go przytłaczająca potrzeba wyciągnięcia ręki i dotknięcia go.

Spychając erotyczne pokusy na odległy kraniec swojego umysłu, Izar skupił się na swoim zadaniu.

— Chcesz, aby Dumbledore wierzył, że masz horkruksa, bo to odciągnie jego uwagę od faktu, iż jesteś magicznym stworzeniem. Co lepiej poprowadzi go tą drogą, niż stworzenie artefaktu, który będzie według niego horkruksem? Lub kilkoma horkruksami? Ukryj je w miejscach związanych z twoją przeszłością i spraw, aby ich poszukał.

Voldemort zacisnął dłoń u swojego boku, jak gdyby powstrzymywał się przed wyciągnięciem jej do Izara.

— Pracowałem nad zaprojektowaniem sposobu stworzenia horkruksa – kontynuował cicho Izar. – Jest kilka rzeczy, które muszę naprostować, ale rezultat wynalazku pozostawał taki sam od czasu, gdy wpadłem na ten pomysł.

Wyraz na twarzy Riddle’a był niemożliwy do odczytania, niemal groźny. Gdyby Izar nie był w stanie wyczuć ciemnego podekscytowania aury Voldemorta, mógłby pomyśleć, że mężczyźnie nie podobał się ten pomysł.

— I jaki to rezultat? – tchnął złowrogo Voldemort. – Powiedz mi.

Izar nie planował wyjaśnić Czarnemu Panu wszystkich szczegółów wynalazku. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego oczekiwania wobec tej konfrontacji z Voldemortem zostały postawione na głowie. Całkowicie. Wszystko, co planował, zupełnie się rozsypało. Nie doceniał tego, jak ten mężczyzna potrafił kogoś oczarować.

— Nie żebyś zasługiwał na jakikolwiek z moich wynalazków po tym, co się stało z ostatnim, ale mam nadzieję, że wymyślę sposób, aby stworzyć go w taki sposób, by powodował śmierć. Ktokolwiek będzie go szukał, aby go zniszczyć, skończy martwy. To będzie trudne do skonstruowania. A Czarna Magia, jakiej będę musiał do tego użyć będzie przytłaczająco wielka, ale…

Przerwał, gdy Voldemort owinął ramię wokół niego, skutecznie ucinając rozmowę.

— Tęskniłem za tobą, dziecko – przyznał ochrypłym głosem Voldemort. – Muszę przyznać, że podczas twojej nieobecności nieustannie o tobie myślałem.

Izar uniósł wyżej brwi i zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach.

— To dlatego, że upierasz się przy otaczaniu się ludźmi niekompetentnymi, mój Panie. Ja również, gdybym spędzał tak wiele czasu z takimi głupcami, jakich masz wokół siebie pełno, tęskniłbym za obecnością kogokolwiek posiadającego choć skrawek inteligencji.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się drapieżnie do Izara, a jego usta rozciągał mały uśmieszek. Biała dłoń wysunęła się w jego stronę i chwyciła za koszulę Izara, przyciągając go pewnie do szczupłej klatki piersiowej. Uszy Izara zapłonęły pod wpływem tej bliskości. Długie palce, które pogładziły go po policzku emanowały równie dominującą energią, co ręka trzymająca mocno jego koszulę. Przy brzuchu czuł ciepło dobiegające z pachwiny Voldemorta… i to prawie było jego zgubą.

— Nie mogę się już doczekać tego wynalazku – mruknął zadowolony Voldemort. Pochylił się ku niemu, sięgając po swoją nagrodę, zanim Izar go od siebie odepchnął.

— Och nie, mój Panie – wymruczał ponuro. Położył ręce na klatce piersiowej Voldemorta, stopniowo, kawałek po kawałku, go od siebie odsuwając. Mógł odrzucić jego zabiegi, jak gdyby nic nie znaczyły, ale jego serce biło jak oszalałe na myśl o ponownym pocałowaniu tego mężczyzny. Nie zrobi tego. Nie _mógł_ poddać się tak łatwo. – Musisz nauczyć mnie oklumencji, zanim w ogóle rozpocznę go budować. Myślę, że to uczciwa wymiana, nie sądzisz?

Nie chciał nauczyć się oklumencji tylko po to, aby chronić informacje o swoich wynalazkach, ale pragnął tego również z powodów osobistych. Oklumencja była czymś, z czym Izar zmagał się już przez wiele lat. Była to umiejętność, którą od zawsze chciał posiąść.

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się, po czym zwęziły z ciemnej satysfakcji. Ręce Voldemorta wysunęły się do przodu i przesunął paznokciem po policzku Izara w boleśnie zaborczym geście. Chłopiec zdusił w sobie automatyczną reakcję na bolesne uczucie rozrywanej skóry.

— Śmiesz odmawiać mi _pocałunku_ po czterech miesiącach nieobecności, dziecko?

Nadgarstki Izara zostały odsunięte od klatki piersiowej Voldemorta i chwilę później był przyciskany przez niego do gobelinu rodu Blacków. Kolano Voldemorta weszło brutalnie między jego nogi, a zwinna postać Czarnego Pana przycisnęła się do jego bioder.

— Uważam wynik twojej odbudowy umysłu za zarówno przyjemny, jak i irytujący.

Młodszemu czarodziejowi udało się odpowiedzieć na to uśmieszkiem, pomimo dominującego sposobu, w jaki Voldemort przyszpilał go do ściany.

— O ile uznajesz to za irytujące, wiem, że zrobiłem wszystko dobrze.

— Bezczelny. – Voldemort nie uśmiechnął się, jednak jego magia zajaśniała z rozbawienia, zanim znów pociemniała. – Chcesz nauczyć się oklumencji ode mnie, więc niech tak będzie. – Palec na policzku Izara nacisnął lekko na jedną z ran, jakie mężczyzna chwilę temu zadał. Ignorując pozbawiony tchu wdech chłopca, Voldemort kontynuował: — Po prostu wiedz, że wiele rzeczy się zmieni, kiedy zostaniesz moim uczniem.

To była cicha obietnica i Izar poczuł, że włoski na jego karku jeżą się.

Zanim mógłby odpowiedzieć, poczuł, że atmosfera się ochładza. Chwilę później w pokoju pojawił się skrzat domowy.

Coś było nie tak…

— Mistrzu Izarze – wychrypiał Stworek, kłaniając się szybko. – Mistrz Regulus jest ranny. Prosiłeś mnie o poinformowanie cię, jeśli kiedykolwiek…

— Bellatriks – syknął ponuro Izar. Jakimś cudem udało mu się wydostać z uścisku Voldemorta i szybko ruszył w stronę drzwi do salonu. Jeśli Bellatriks śmiała skrzywdzić Regulusa…

Gdy tylko jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół klamki, Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego ramię w mocnym uścisku. Izar odwrócił się, mając na ustach paskudną ripostę, ale zdusił ją w sobie na widok złowrogiego wyrazu w oczach swojego towarzysza.

— Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze tej rozmowy. Później do niej powrócimy.

Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że dłoń mężczyzny zaciskała się na jego przemienionym Mrocznym Znaku. Voldemort chwycił go bardzo mocno, po czym w końcu niechętnie puścił swój uścisk.

Kiwając ostro głową, Izar otworzył drzwi i przeszedł przez nie, podczas gdy Voldemort deptał mu po piętach. Zanim wślizgnął się do salonu, w którym wyczuwał bolesną aurę Regulusa, zamarł. Powoli odwrócił się do Riddle’a, mając na ustach figlarny uśmieszek.

— Myślałem, że ci się spodoba – wydumał niewinnie Izar, wskazując na ukryty pod rękawem Mroczny Znak. – W końcu to o tobie myślałem, gdy nadawałem jej formę. Macie wiele wspólnych cech.

Gdy wkraczał do salonu, usłyszał za swoimi plecami niebezpieczny syk.

— Bezczelny _bachor_.


	35. Część II Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział trzeci**

Bellatriks nie była prostą kobietą. Była inteligentna, spostrzegawcza, potężna i zarazem obłąkana. Czasami Izar myślał, że musiała jako dziecko spaść na głowę, ale chwilę później uświadamiał sobie, że wielu Blacków było do niej podobnych. Byli pokręceni i zbyt otuleni Ciemnością, aby uświadomić sobie, że ich zachowanie nie było pod żadnym względem _normalne_.

Jednak, podobnie jak Syriusz, Bellatriks była lojalna wobec swojej rodziny. Być może postrzegała tę cechę inaczej niż inni, ale chroniła swoich krewnych i czerpała przyjemność z karania ich, gdy według niej na to zasługiwali. Była także nieugięcie lojalna wobec Czarnego Pana, który wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła i nauczył, jak się pojedynkować oraz naginać Czarną Magię do własnych potrzeb. Z tego, co wiedział Izar, Bellatriks była jedynym uczniem, jakiego miał Voldemort.

Zastanawiał się kiedyś, czy ich relacja kiedykolwiek przekroczyła granicę Mistrza i jego sługi, ale natychmiast odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Z tego, co mimochodem słyszał wynikało, że Voldemort nie miał w zwyczaju brać swoich sług do łóżka. Tworzyło to między nimi powiązanie, którego zdecydowanie by nie chciał. Sprawiłoby, że uwierzyliby, iż są dla Czarnego Pana czymś więcej niż tylko sługami. Voldemort uwielbiał sprawiać, że jego poplecznicy robili szalone rzeczy, by zyskać jego uwagę. Nigdy by nie chciał, aby myśleli, że są jej godni. Tylko się z nimi drażnił.

Izar był przekonany, że Bellatriks była pośród śmierciożerców nieoficjalną prawą ręką Riddle’a. Pomimo faktu, że w jego Wewnętrznym Kręgu znajdowało się kilka osób, z którymi chodził do Hogwartu, Bellatriks w jakiś sposób udało się ich przegonić i zająć najważniejsze miejsce w hierarchii.

Izar nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się o to zazdrosny, czy może zdeterminowany do przewyższenia jej pozycji. W tym momencie był śmierciożercą drugiej rangi i bardzo daleko było mu do zostania prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Wiedział, że głupotą było _myślenie_ , iż tylko dlatego, że jest jego partnerem, powinien stać w szeregach wyżej niż jakikolwiek inny śmierciożerca. Mieli nad nim wiele lat przewagi w służbie Czarnemu Panu. Musiał jeszcze udowodnić swoją wartość przed śmierciożercami i Voldemortem, pokazać, że jest godny zostania członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu z powodu swoich umiejętności, a nie przychylności Czarnego Pana.

To się w końcu stanie. Musi być tylko cierpliwy.

Kurz wznosił się w powietrzu i dookoła jego stóp, gdy szedł szybko do salonu. Nie dochodziły z niego żadne krzyki, ale Izar nie dał się zwieść czarowi wyciszającemu. Był w stanie wyczuć tętniącą z bólu aurę swojego ojca. Niemal dusiła go swoją intensywnością.

Voldemort podążał za nim spokojnie. Prawdopodobnie podobały mu się potyczki o władzę wśród jego śmierciożerców i nie czuł potrzeby ingerowania w ten przezabawny spektakl. Izar zacisnął zęby, wiedząc, że mężczyzna miał Regulusa w głębokim poważaniu. Gdyby Voldemortowi nie zależało tak bardzo, aby Izar zobaczył go w dobrym świetle, najpewniej Regulus dawno by już nie żył.

Izar wyciągnął rękę i bezróżdżkowo otworzył drzwi do salonu. Lucjusz wstał pod wpływem jego wtargnięcia, a nikczemny błysk w jego oczach tylko się nasilił, gdy wylądowały one na nim. Bellatriks stała nad wijącym się z bólu Regulusem, a jej usta zaciśnięte były z przyjemności. Izar pamiętał, jak sam był pod wpływem jej Crucio. Nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu nie czuł tak ogromnego bólu.

Krzyki jego ojca rozdarły jego umysł i Izar machnął do przodu ręką, ściskając w niej różdżkę. Magia zwaliła Bellatriks z nóg. Jęknęła, lądując na tyłku, ale szybko wstała z powrotem na nogi. Krzywiąc się, wskazała różdżką na Izara, który stanął ochronnie przed swoim ojcem.

— Zasługuje na karę. – Klatka Bellatriks ponosiła się do góry i opadała, gdy wdychała ciężko powietrze. – Nawet _ty_ nie możesz temu zapobiec.

Rzuciła w niego ciemną klątwę, najprawdopodobniej mając na celu odepchnięcie go, ale Izar szybko machnął różdżką wokół swojej głowy. Bariery domu Blacków jęknęły złowieszczo, łapiąc zaklęcie Bellatriks i odrzucając je z powrotem na nią w postaci błyskawicy. W powietrzu zagrzmiało, gdy piorun minął jej głowę o zaledwie kilka cali. Izar wykrzywił wargi w szyderczym uśmieszku, nie opuszczając różdżki, w każdej chwili gotów do ponownego jej użycia, gdyby okazała się na tyle głupia, by znów go zaatakować.

— Nie w naszym domu – szepnął złowieszczo.

Jej czarne oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy patrzyła na przypalony znak na ścianie niedaleko swojej głowy. Czarne loki opadły jej na twarz, kiedy szybko odwróciła się do stojącego za Izarem Czarnego Pana. Wyglądała, jakby chciała się z nim kłócić, ale chłopiec nie pozwolił jej na to.

— Jego los leży w rękach Czarnego Pana, nie _twoich_. I o ile nasz Pan nie da ci pozwolenia na torturowanie go według twoich potrzeb, nie usunę się na bok. – Izar wyprostował się, gdy nie opuściła swojej różdżki.

Ponownie spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem na Voldemorta. Dziedzic Blacków nie odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, co zrobi Czarny Pan, ale Bellatriks zawrzała pod wpływem tego, co ujrzała, po czym opuściła zarówno różdżkę, jak i głowę w wyrazie poddania. To z kolei spowodowało, że także Izar opuścił swoją rękę, a bariery domu Blacków wymknęły się spod jego kontroli – znów osadzając w ścianach i suficie.

Następie zwrócił się do Regulusa, marszcząc brwi na trzęsące się z powodu efektów klątwy Cruciatus ciało swojego ojca. Dlaczego pozwolił Bellatriks się torturować? Tak samo jak Izar miał możliwość manipulowania barierami, aby się chronić. A jednak nie podniósł różdżki. Czyżby Bellatriks zaatakowała go z zaskoczenia? A może czerpał jakąś chorą przyjemność z podporządkowywania się śmierciożercy z wyższą rangą? A może Regulus sądził, że zasługuje na karę?

Ponownie uderzyło w niego to, iż jego ojciec na wiele sposobów podobny jest do Bellatriks. Mógł wierzyć, że zasługuje na karę za swoje czyny i z tego powodu pokornie ją przyjąć. Miał nadzieję, że gdyby _nie wierzył_ w słuszność swojej kary, byłby w stanie samemu się obronić. Spoglądając w uparte oczy mężczyzny, Izar poczuł ulgę, gdy zauważył, że jego ojciec _potrafił_ o siebie zadbać, jeśli był o zdrowych zmysłach.

— Próbowałem powiedzieć Bellatriks, że niesprawiedliwie byłoby torturować twojego ojca – odezwał się głos. – To nie z jej ręki powinien cierpieć, a naszego Pana.

Izar odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając przez na wpół opuszczone powieki na Lucjusza. Mężczyzna, jak zawsze, stanowił obraz zimnej i opanowanej elegancji, nawet pomimo gniewnego spojrzenia rzucanego mu przez Bellatriks. Jego zimne, szare oczy spotkały z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem wzrok Izara. Malfoy nigdy nie ukrywał swojego zauroczenia nim; jego aura zawsze wskazywała, iż był podekscytowany i pobudzony. Lucjusz był mężczyzną, który nie wstydził się podziwiać _piękno_ , a przynajmniej tak słyszał Izar.

— Och, jestem tego pewien, panie Malfoy – oznajmił sucho.

Lucjusz zrobił krok do przodu, a Voldemort w końcu wszedł głębiej do salonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Mów do mnie Lucjusz – poprawił go jedwabistym tonem blondyn. – Prawie cię nie poznałem, Izarze, ale, oczywiście, zdradziły cię twoje oczy. Nie wierzyłem, byś mógł być jeszcze bardziej oszałamiający, ale udowodniłeś, że się myliłem. I dobrze. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę pomimo ostrzegawczego warknięcia Regulusa.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął dłoń blondyna.

— Jesteś jak zawsze czarujący, Lucjuszu – wymruczał. Jego palce przesunęły się po miejscu, w którym biło tętno mężczyzny, zaskakując go, zanim ten odzyskał nad sobą panowanie i na jego twarzy ponownie pojawiło się tylko zamyślone zainteresowanie.

 _Tak, Lucjuszu, ze mną się nie pogrywa. To_ ja _pogrywam z_ tobą _._

Regulus w końcu wdrapał się na nogi i wszedł niezgrabnie między swojego syna a Malfoya.

— Ty chory draniu – wycedził cicho jego ojciec, niemal zbyt cicho, aby Izar mógł to usłyszeć.

Czuł się nieco wzruszony tym, iż Regulus próbował go bronić, ale, szczerze mówiąc, drażnienie się z Lucjuszem było dla niego równie zabawne, co dla Lucjusza drażnienie się z nim. Ponad ramieniem Regulusa Izar zauważył, że Lucjusz zerka szybko na rany na jego policzku.

Niemal całkowicie zapomniał o zadrapaniach na swojej twarzy i mężczyźnie, który je wywołał. Rany zdawały się zapiec pod wpływem tej myśli, przypominając mu, że wspominany mężczyzna znajdował się teraz w tym samym pokoju. Izar odwrócił się i spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta, szybko zauważając, że nie był on rozbawiony jego zachowaniem wobec Lucjusza. Chłopiec podejrzewał, że uleczenie zadrapań na twarzy tylko jeszcze bardziej by go rozgniewało.

— Bardzo cię przepraszam, Black – mruknął Lucjusz, wyglądając na urażonego. – Jedynie go komplementowałem. Jakim cudem wyrósł na kogoś takiego, biorąc pod uwagę jego pochodzenie, jest naprawdę zadziwiające…

Izar westchnął cicho, uderzając dłonią o dłoń. Stworek pojawił się w salonie, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach i ukłonił się nisko, balansując w dłoniach talerzem z kanapkami i czajnikiem gorącej herbaty. Skrzat domowy ustawił je na stole otoczonym przez kanapę i fotele.

— Proszę, usiądź, mój Panie – zaprosił Izar, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem.

Pomimo jego tonu Voldemort usiadł z gracją na najbardziej oddalonych od wszystkich fotelu. Dopiero po tym oni również zajęli miejsca. Lucjusz ostentacyjnie przyjrzał się kanapie, nim usiadł na niej sztywno obok Bellatriks, zerkając na tajemnicze kanapki i poplamione filiżanki. Izar musiał przyznać, że czystości na Grimmauld daleko było do satysfakcjonującej. Szczerze mówiąc, mieli przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę, nim ten dom będzie nadawał się do użytku.

Izar mógł jedynie wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądałaby twarz Draco, gdyby zobaczył on stan Grimmauld Place.

Snobistyczni czystokrwiści.

— Zrobiłem twoje ulubione, Mistrzu Izarze – pochwalił się zadowolony z siebie Stworek.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy spojrzał na spleśniały chleb i ser, który nie pachniał zbyt apetycznie.

— Dziękuję, Stworku. – Chłopiec kiwnął ostro głową, nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, by podnieść którąś z oferowanych… kanapek.

Stworek zniknął z trzaskiem z salonu, zostawiając grupę, pośród której zapanowała ciężka cisza.

— Żałosne – wycedził Lucjusz, rzucając Regulusowi zdumione spojrzenie. – Masz tyle złota w skarbcu, a nie możesz nawet zapewnić naszemu Panu odpowiedniego posiłku?

Usta Izara zadrżały, gdy powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Był pewien, że Voldemorta nie obchodziły kanapki… Grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły w stronę beznamiętnego i sprawiającego wrażenie znudzonego Czarnego Pana. Wzrok mężczyzny odwrócił się z zielonych kanapek na jego szelmowską twarz.

— Grimmauld było porzucone przez prawie dwadzieścia lat, Lucjuszu – stwierdził z ożywieniem Regulus. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co przybyliśmy, obawiam się, że nie mamy świeżej partii pancerników i albinoskich pawi gotowych na podanie na diamentowym talerzu – odparł zjadliwie, broniąc swojego dobytku. Izar natomiast skrzywił się na wspomnienie pancerników.

Voldemort machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Chociaż bawi mnie ta rozmowa, nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby omawiać korzyści sztuki kulinarnej.

Izar prychnął, próbując ukryć swoje rozbawienie, gdy patrzył, jak Bellatriks wyciąga rękę i bierze sobie porcję oferowanego jedzenia. Jej twarz pozostała beznamiętna, gdy zaczęła je jeść i chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy aby nie głodzono jej w rezydencji Lestrange’ów. To nie mogło być zdrowe…

— Mój Panie – odparł z szacunkiem Lucjusz. – Proszę o wybaczenie. Byłem jedynie zaniepokojony twoim dobrem. Z pewnością nie chcesz zbutwiałego… — Blondyn urwał, gdy wylądowało na nim surowe spojrzenie Czarnego Pana.

— Wojna – oznajmił lekko Izar, gdy w pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała napięta cisza. – Regulus i ja systematycznie czytaliśmy Proroka Codziennego, ale nie wspominano w nim o ruchach śmierciożerców. Prócz kilku pojedynczych przypadków. – Na te słowa Izar rzucił Voldemortowi ostre spojrzenie, bez słów informując go, iż, owszem, wiedział o sierocińcu i mistyfikacyjnym zamachu. Czarny Pan nie odwrócił od niego wzroku, rozbawiony pod swoją pozbawioną emocji maską.

Lucjusz wyprostował się, czekając, aż Voldemort skinie głową, zanim zaczął mówić:

— Nie ma wiele do powiedzenia, panie Black. Pozostaliśmy nieaktywni w oczach społeczeństwa po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, dzięki czemu Prorok zaczął degradować obraz Dumbledore’a. Knot natomiast dalej wierzy, że śmierciożercy są grupą terrorystyczną. Nie chce zaakceptować, że w jego kraju istnieje wschodzący Czarny Pan.

— Typowe – mruknął Izar. – A podsekretarz Riddle? – Izar spojrzał na Voldemorta. – Co on mówi na temat tej grupy terrorystycznej?

— Milczy, ostrożnie podążając za Ministrem Knotem, ale nie wygłaszając bezpośrednich opinii na temat swoich wątpliwości, czy istnieje jakiś Czarny Pan. – Voldemort przyglądał się Izarowi poprzez na wpół opuszczone powieki. – Stanie się bardziej widoczny, gdy Knot zejdzie ze stanowiska Ministra i Rufus Scrimgeour zajmie jego miejsce. – Czarny Pan sprawiał wrażenie z siebie zadowolonego i Izar pochylił się do przodu, składając dłonie w geście zastanowienia.

— Rufus Scrimgeour? – Chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, kiedy próbował przypomnieć sobie, co wie na temat człowieka kryjącego się za tym imieniem. – Szef departamentu aurorów? Sądzisz, że to on zostanie kolejnym Ministrem?

Kadencja nowego Ministra zaczynała się na początku listopada, za zaledwie kilka dni. Czarodziejski świat będzie niedługo głosować i Izar zastanawiał, czy Knot będzie kandydował na kolejną kadencję. A Tom Riddle?

— _Były_ auror – poprawił go delikatnie Regulus. – Odszedł na emeryturę w zeszłym roku i od tego czasu coraz bardziej wiązał się z polityką. Dumbledore bez przerwy szepce mu na ucho o nowym Czarnym Panu. I chociaż Rufus twierdzi, że nie wspiera dyrektora, jawnie zajmuje się grupą terrorystyczną. Wielu ludzi wierzy, że ze względu na swoje aurorskie umiejętności będzie dobrym Ministrem. Myślą, że będzie w stanie ich ochronić.

— Jest również promugolski – domyślił się Izar. Opuścił wzrok na podłogę, rozmyślając nad wymyślonym przez Voldemorta planem. Wątpił, by ten otwarcie powiedział mu, na czym on polega. Riddle’owi zawsze przyjemność sprawiało, gdy Izar wyciągał wnioski na własną rękę.

Nagle w jego umyśle rozpaliło się zrozumienie. Spojrzał na ciemną postać Voldemorta i uśmiechnął się nikczemnie.

— Zrobisz z jego życia piekło, co?

Voldemort uniósł lewą dłoń, uciszając Lucjusza, gdy ten zbierał się do odpowiedzi. Spoczywający na niej srebrny pierścień celtycki był doskonale widoczny – ku niezadowoleniu Izara.

— Co sugerujesz, Izarze?

Chłopiec zerknął na Bellatriks, zauważając, że nie poświęcała im zbytniej uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że nie interesowała ją polityka. Była kobietą czynu.

— Jeśli Tom Riddle nie ubiega się o stanowisko Ministra Magii i _chce_ , aby Scrimgeourowi udało się je zdobyć, mogę tylko wyobrazić sobie, jakie masz wobec niego plany. – Voldemort przechylił na bok głowę, zachęcając Izara, aby kontynuował. – Chcesz, aby uśpił czujność magicznego świata fałszywym poczuciem spokoju…

— …dzięki swojej pozycji byłego aurora, tak. Czarodzieje i czarownice w Wielkiej Brytanii prawdopodobnie będą oczekiwać od niego zniszczenia tej „grupy terrorystycznej”, zanim zacznie się ona rozszerzać – przyznał Voldemort.

Uśmieszek Izara powiększył się do prawdziwego uśmiechu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, do czego to zmierza.

— Przypuszczam, że Lord Voldemort stanie się dla Wielkiej Brytanii większym problemem za kadencji Rufusa Scrimgeoura? Sprawisz, że w czarodziejskim świecie zapanuje chaos, a obywatele Wielkiej Brytanii nie będą czuć się bezpiecznie pod władzą Scrimgeoura, kiedy nie będzie w stanie nad tym zapanować. Zaczną wątpić w jego kompetencje. W tym samym czasie, tak jak już powiedziałeś, Tom Riddle stanie się bardziej zauważalny. Zastanawiam się… — Izar urwał, pogrążając się na chwilę w myślach. – Nigdy nie ujawnisz, że Tom Riddle i Lord Voldemort to jedna i ta sama osoba, mam rację?

Voldemort w końcu pochylił się do przodu, chichocząc niebezpiecznie.

— Nie, nie będą jedną i tą samą osobą w oczach społeczeństwa. Jako podsekretarz będę _stopniowo_ rozgłaszał, że być może powinniśmy nieco ulec życzeniom Czarnego Pana i oddzielić się od mugolskiego świata. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice będą się temu sprzeciwiali, ale wraz z rosnącymi porażkami Scrimgeoura coraz więcej obywateli zacznie słuchać słów Riddle’a.

Izar pokręcił z zachwytem głową.

— A im bardziej czarodziejski świat będzie chylić się ku podsekretarzowi Riddle’owi, tym bardziej uspokajać się będą ataki Lorda Voldemorta. A gdy ludzie uświadomią osobie, że nie muszą już żyć w strachu przed Czarnym Panem, przystosują się do nowych zmian w magicznym świecie. – podsumował Izar, będąc nieco zadowolony z planu mężczyzny.

— Bardzo _dobrze_ , dziecko – wymruczał Voldemort. – Widzę, że nie będę cię musiał bardzo przygotowywać na nasze polityczne działania.

Regulus przesunął się niespokojnie obok Izara, wyraźnie napinając się w obliczu tego, że jego syn jest politycznym spadkobiercą siedzącego przy nich mężczyzny.

Bellatriks natomiast w końcu uniosła wzrok znad swojej na wpół zjedzonej kanapki. To nie ona jednak zadała pytanie.

— Izar będzie towarzyszył ci w działaniach politycznych, mój Panie? – mruknął pytająco Lucjusz, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi.

Voldemort nie oderwał wzroku od Izara, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

— Jest moim politycznym spadkobiercą, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy spojrzał na srebrny pierścień celtycki na palcu Voldemota, a następnie na pozbawioną palców rękawicę, którą nosił Izar.

Zanim blondyn mógłby zapytać, jak to się stało i kiedy, chłopiec odezwał się.

— Myślisz, że to rozsądne, aby dalej mówić twoim poplecznikom, że jesteś również Tomem Riddle’em? Rozumiem, że masz w swój Mroczny Znak wplecione zaklęcia uniemożliwiające im mówienie o tobie jako tej samej osobie co podsekretarz, ale być może powinieneś zacząć wabić czarodziejów bez mówienia im, że jesteś Tomem Riddle’em.

Izar ze wszystkich sił próbował wyglądać jak najbardziej niewinnie, gdy mówił o Mrocznym Znaku. Kiedy manipulował swoim, myślał, że przeniósł bariery zapewniające prywatność ze starego znaku Riddle’a na swój nowy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Z jakiegoś powodu nie był w stanie przekształcić tej bariery ochronnej i mógł teraz mówić o Riddle’u i Voldemorcie jako jednej i tej samej osobie.

Czarny Pan posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie na wspomnienie Mrocznego Znaku, ale kiwnął zarazem głową.

— Możesz mieć rację. Ujawnianie mojego podwójnego oblicza poplecznikom ma swoje plusy, ale także minusy. Jednakże jestem całkowicie pewien, że moje bariery zapobiegną rozpowiadaniu o tym. Nie istnieje wielu geniuszy zdeterminowanych do tego, by zirytować swojego Pana poprzez rozebranie jego Mrocznego Znaku z zaklęć zapewniających zachowanie tajemnicy…

Mężczyzna urwał i Izar opuścił głowę, ukrywając uśmieszek.

— Jeśli mogę spytać, mój Panie – mruknął Lucjusz, nie rozumiejąc uwagi Voldemorta. – Kiedy ogłosisz, że wziąłeś pod swoje skrzydła praktykanta? Nie mogę się już doczekać, aby zobaczyć Izara na scenie politycznej.

Drżąca ręka wylądowała na kolanie Izara w niemal zaborczy sposób. Odwracając się, chłopiec zauważył, że Regulus opierał się o swoje krzesło, posyłając Lucjuszowi niezadowolone spojrzenie. Pomimo swojego trzęsącego się na wskutek Cruciatusa ciała, jego ojcu udało się wyglądać przy tym zastraszająco. W takich momentach Izar wiedział, że Regulus myślał, iż był jedynie dzieckiem, które potrzebowało ochrony swojego ojca.

Postanowił tego nie komentować – a przynajmniej nie tym razem. Niech Regulus dostanie, czego chce i przynajmniej raz będzie miał szansę na obronienie go. Być może nadejdzie moment, gdy Izar będzie musiał pozbawić jej swojego ojca. Wiedział, że Regulus był emocjonalnie zdenerwowany z powodu przegapienia tak dużej części jego dzieciństwa, a biorąc pod uwagę wsparcie, jakim był dla niego tego lata, Izar stwierdził, że pozwoli swojemu ojcu choć raz przybrać rolę opiekuńczego rodzica.

— Najprawdopodobniej poinformuję o tym media niedługo po ogłoszeniu nowego Ministra. – Voldemort przyjrzał się Izarowi. – I gdy tylko rozpocznie się walka z Potterami o opiekę nad tobą.

Bellatriks wydała z siebie zniesmaczony dźwięk. Izar zakładał, że był on spowodowany wspomnieniem szlamy, a nie spleśniałą kanapką, którą właśnie spożyła.

Ożywił się pod wpływem zmiany tematu, zdając sobie sprawę, że w czasie lata zepchnął Lily Potter na odległy kraniec swojego umysłu. Nawet jeśli jednak nie myślał o niej zbyt często, musiał wymyśleć jakieś rozwiązanie całej tej sprawy o opiekę nad nim.

— Być może podchodzimy do tego w niewłaściwy sposób – zaczął lekko. – Używamy mojej niezależności jako powodu pozwalającego mi wybrać, z kim chcę mieszkać. A czy nie mógłbym złożyć wniosku o usamodzielnienie? Regulus wycofałby swoje podanie o sprawowanie nade mną opieki i pozwolił mi na poradzenie sobie z _nią_.

Lucjusz pogładził swoją laskę, rozmyślając nad tym.

— Lily Potter i Albus Dumbledore mają w Ministerstwie wiele kontaktów… prawie tak wiele jak nasz Pan. Wiem na pewno, że sędzia, który został przypisany do twojej sprawy sympatyzuje z matkami i ich dziećmi. Tylko dlatego, że ukończyłeś Hogwart nie znaczy, że kwalifikujesz się do usamodzielnienia.

Izar pochylił się do przodu, zaciskając z irytacją usta.

— Mam _szesnaście lat_ , za rok będę już uznawany za dorosłego.

Lucjusz pokręcił delikatnie głową, cicho informując Izara, że sam jego wiek nie wystarczył, aby złożyć taki wniosek. Chłopiec zerknął na Czarnego Pana, zauważając, że ten sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie tą sprawą niezainteresowanego. No cóż… niedługo stanie się znacznie bardziej _zafascynowany_ tym tematem, gdy Izar zasugeruje swój kolejny pomysł.

Próbował powstrzymać uśmieszek, który cisnął mu się na usta, ale obawiał się, że na niewiele się to zdało. Zwróciło to uwagę Lucjusza i Izar poczuł na sobie również zaciekawione spojrzenie swojego ojca.

— Jeśli złożę wniosek o usamodzielnienie w ostatniej chwili, Lily będzie musiała szybko zmienić swoją taktykę… bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia. Zamiast koncentrować się na Regulusie, będzie musiała skupić się na moim braku niezależności. Większość osób nieletnich, które prawnie usamodzielniono, dokonało tego poprzez udowodnienie samowystarczalności finansowej lub uzyskanie dyplomu ze szkoły magii. Skończyłem już Hogwart z najwyższymi ocenami i mam swoją pracę wśród Niewymownych… — Izar urwał, próbując opanować uśmieszek, który pragnął wtargnąć mu na twarz. Zamiast poddać się temu, podniósł trzeci palec. – Istnieje jeszcze jeden sposób, aby sąd mógł przyznać komuś usamodzielnienie. Małżeństwo.

W salonie nastała pełna napięcia cisza, wywołana głównie przez powoli ciemniejącą aurę Voldemorta.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi, podczas gdy siedzący obok niego Regulus skinął głową.

— I… — zaczął miękko Malfoy. – Kogo planujesz poślubić?

Bellatriks wydawała się być równie zainteresowana jego odpowiedzią, co pozostali. Najprawdopodobniej chciała upewnić się, że będzie to szanowana, czystokrwista czarownica, a nie ktoś półkrwi lub nawet szlama. To był jedyny powód, dla którego stała się bardziej czujna.

— Daphne Greengrass, oczywiście.

Lucjusz pochylił aprobująco głowę.

— To bardzo wartościowa kandydatka. I wierzę, że twój wniosek o usamodzielnienie byłby w takim przypadku zaakceptowany. Chociaż musiałbyś bardzo ostrożnie obchodzić się z sędzią. Mugolskie sprawy o usamodzielnienie są mniej rygorystyczne niż czarodziejskie. Wierzymy, że powinniśmy dobrze zadbać o nasze dzieci, zanim osiągną pełnoletniość. I chociaż już od wielu lat toczą się na ten temat dyskusje, wciąż wiele osób uważa, że granica siedemnastu lat jest ustanowiona zbyt nisko, by można było uważać kogoś za dorosłego.

Izar skrzywił się lekko na te słowa. Wiek siedemnastu lat zdecydowanie wystarczał na granicę usamodzielnienia młodego czarodzieja. Chociaż podejrzewał, że różnił się znacznie od większości ludzi w jego wieku. W końcu był za siebie odpowiedzialny, odkąd był dzieckiem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy powoli przesunęły się na Czarnego Pana. Aura mężczyzny była lodowata, a jego spojrzenie nawet jeszcze chłodniejsze. Żołądek Izara ścisnął się ze strachu pod wpływem wyrazu jego twarzy. Był całkowicie nieprzenikniony, ale szkarłatne oczy wydawały się płonąć, gdy na niego spoglądały.

— Wierzę, że skończyliśmy na dziś – syknął Voldemort. Wstał z krzesła, wznosząc się ponad nimi.

Bellatriks również się nie ociągała i wyglądała na zadowoloną, że nie będzie musiała dłużej przebywać w ich towarzystwie. Wydawało się, że nie podobało jej się takie spokojne i cierpliwe siedzenie w jednym miejscu. Szybko i z niecierpliwością ruszyła w stronę drzwi, a jej aura wirowała chaotycznie, podobnie jak ona sama.

Izar skinął ostro Lucjuszowi głową, gdy ten pożegnał się z nim i Regulusem.

Nie czuł się winny z powodu rozważanego przez siebie małżeństwa z Daphne. Był to dobry sposób na zapewnienie sobie usamodzielnienia i przykrycie jego prawdziwej relacji z Czarnym Panem. Ona na tym skorzysta, Izar na tym skorzysta i Voldemort także.

Jednak kiedy Izar napotkał ostatnie spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Voldemort, nagle poczuł się zaniepokojony o dobro Daphne.

Tak czy inaczej, upewni się, aby Voldemort zrozumiał jego motywacje.

 

**~*~**

 

— Był moim pradziadkiem i zawsze śmiertelnie bałem się opowieści, które o nim słyszałem…

Regulus urwał nagle, odpychając od siebie grubą pajęczynę, która wisiała z niskiego sufitu. Izar skrzywił się na widok ciemnej i brudnej piwnicy Grimmauld, próbując nie oddychać zbyt głęboko. Zakrył rękawem usta i nos, mając nadzieję, że cały ten unoszący się w powietrzu kurz nie zniszczy mu płuc.

— Cygnus był geniuszem – kontynuował Regulus. Jego grafitowe oczy zdawały się błyszczeć w wydobywającym się z różdżki świetle. – Tak jak ty. Zawsze zachęcał swoje dzieci i wnuki do podążania jego śladem w zakresie wynalazków i eksperymentowania. Nie popierał Niewymownych, ale był jedynym czarodziejem, który zbliżył się wtedy do Zasłony. Zatrzymywał swoje odkrycia dla siebie i Niewymowni nim z tego powodu pogardzali.

Izar spojrzał na leżące przed nim drewniane skrzynki. Zostały ułożone jedna na drugiej przy szarej, kamiennej ścianie. Następnie jego uwaga skupiła się ponownie na Regulusie. Wraz z ojcem zniknął w piwnicy chwilę po tym, jak Voldemort ich opuścił. Rzucone przez Bellatriks Crucio nie wydawało się wpłynąć na psychikę Regulusa, jednak jego ciało wciąż się trzęsło. Świecące na czubku różdżki Lumos zamigotało, rozpraszając po piwnicy drżące cienie.

— Po drugim zadaniu – zaczął Izar – Lily powiedziała mi, że nic nie wiesz na temat Klątwy Cygnusa.

Ramiona Regulusa napięły się i rzucił on chłopcu niemal nieśmiałe spojrzenie, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do stojących przed nimi skrzynek.

— Ja…

Oczy Izara pociemniały, a skrywane przez rękaw usta zacisnęły się.

— Miała rację, prawda?

Jego ojciec pokręcił głową, co spowodowało, że kilka kosmyków opadło mu na twarz.

— Nie, nie wiem, na czym dokładnie ona polega. – Zanim Izar mógłby odpowiedzieć, Regulus kontynuował pośpiesznie: — Wiem jednak, że Cygnus miał obsesję na punkcie śmierci. Był zafascynowany światem pomiędzy życiem, a śmiercią. Chciał znaleźć sposób, aby to kontrolować…

Izarowi nie podobało się, do czego to zmierzało. Uwielbiał Czarną Magię, ale nie za bardzo interesował się tym jej aspektem, który najprawdopodobniej stanowił Klątwę Cygnusa.

— Nekromancja?

Regulus otworzył wieko jednej ze skrzyń i zerknął w jej zawartość.

— Tak – odparł z roztargnieniem. – Cygnus robił się zazdrosny, gdy słyszał opowieści o nekromantach. To czarodzieje, który rodzą się z talentem wskrzeszania umarłych. Nie istniał sposób, aby można było go zyskać, jeśli się z nim nie urodziło. Cygnus był jednak zdeterminowany. On… — Regulus stęknął, wyciągając jakiś przedmiot ze skrzyni. – On eksperymentował ze swoją spermą, ze swoim DNA, wszystkim, co mógł wydobyć ze swojego ciała. W końcu, z tego, co słyszałem, zaczęło brakować mu czasu. Zdecydował się więc obrać drogę, która wiedział, że się powiedzie – genetykę. Cygnus zaczął manipulować swoją spermą i miał nadzieję przekazać gen nekromancji. Gdy jego dzieci go nie odziedziczyły, skupił się na swoich wnukach, mając nadzieję, że ukaże się u nich wrażliwość na magię, czyli oznaka pojawienia się tego genu. – Na te słowa Regulus spojrzał na Izara. – Mój ojciec wyjaśnił mi, że Cygnus wraz z wiekiem stawał się coraz to bardziej obłąkany. Zaczął zaprowadzać swoje wnuki przed Zasłonę, mając nadzieję ujrzeć w nich dowód przyjęcia się wydobytego przez niego genu. Nigdy się tak nie stało… Zmarł, zanim się urodziłem i, oczywiście, zanim urodziłeś się ty.

Izar odchylił się na piętach, czując, jak jakieś nieprzyjemne uczucie ściska mu się w żołądku. Coś tu nie pasowało.

Regulus cofnął rękę i strzepał kurz, który osadził mu się na dłoniach. Izar pochylił się nad wyciągniętym przez niego przedmiotem, zdając sobie sprawę, że był to portret mężczyzny w średnim wieku. Widniejąca na nim postać miała czarne włosy, siwiejące w okolicy skroni. Jej twarz wykrzywiona była w grymasie, kiedy Regulus strzepał resztę kurzu. Uwagę Izara natychmiast przykuły ciemne oczy. Wyglądały niesamowicie podobnie do oczu Bellatriks.

— Zakładam, że jestem wam do czegoś potrzebny? – przemówił chrapliwym głosem portret.

Ten dźwięk spowodował, że Izara przeszły ciarki. Czy już wcześniej nie słyszał gdzieś tego głosu? Niemniej jednak, pozostał opanowany, gdy beznamiętnie spoglądał na postawiony przed nim portret.

— Witaj, dziadku. – Regulus uśmiechnął się z napięciem. – Jestem tutaj, aby przedstawić cię Izarowi, twojemu praprawnukowi.

Oczy mężczyzny zatrzymały się na Izarze, zanim powściągliwy, niemal okrutny uśmieszek rozciągnął jego usta.

— Nikt by mnie nie budził, o ile mój eksperyment by się nie udał.

Izar uśmiechnął się szyderczo na nazwanie go „eksperymentem”. Nie miał jednak szansy na zripostowanie, gdyż Cygnus mrugnął na niego z podziwem.

— Zostaw mnie sam na sam z chłopcem – rozkazał Regulusowi. Portret musiał zauważyć niezdecydowanie na twarzy starszego Blacka, gdyż jego czarne oczy znów odwróciły się do ojca Izara. – To poufna rozmowa między mną a nim. Jeśli będzie chciał, abyś o niej wiedział, później ci o niej opowie.

Izar poczuł odrobinę litości wobec Regulusa, gdy ten skinął krótko głową. Cygnus nie zapytał go nawet, kim był i jak miał na imię. Zupełnie jakby portret był zaprogramowany wyłącznie po to, aby porozmawiać na osobności z Izarem o jego _darze_. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważy jego niechęci wobec używania nekromancji.  

Regulus przekazał mu portret, po czym ścisnął jego ramię i zniknął na schodach.

Ściskając w dłoni zapaloną różdżkę, Izar ostrożnie ustawił podany mu przedmiot na szycie jednej z najwyższych skrzyni i spojrzał z góry na swojego przodka. Mężczyzna nie przestawał mu się przyglądać.

— Musiały minąć trzy generacje, nim moje dzieło się powiodło… — zaczął w końcu Cygnus. – Przegapiłem pewnie wiele ważnych wydarzeń na świecie.

Izar zmarszczył brwi na ten przypadkowy komentarz, zanim kucnął, aby znaleźć się na poziomie oczu portretu.

— Regulus, mój ojciec, twierdzi, że odziedziczyłem od ciebie… prezent – odezwał się oschle. – Uważa, że to nekromancja. Ja jednakże nie jestem zbyt skłonny temu wierzyć.

Z ust Cygnusa wydobył się podobny do szczekania śmiech. Nie był on jednak podobny do śmiechu Syriusza, och nie, był nieco okrutniejszy.

— To zabawne, jak czas przekręca historię. Chociaż posiadasz potencjał wobec niektórych talentów, nekromancja nie jest tym, do czego dążyłem.

Marszcząc brwi, Izar pochylił się nieco bliżej.

— Regulus powiedział mi, że miałeś obsesję na punkcie tej dziedziny magii…

— Nie – parsknął gniewnie Cygnus. – Nie byłem zainteresowany wskrzeszaniem umarłych.

Izar wstał powoli, a włosy na jego karku zjeżyły się. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po przyciemnionej piwnicy, wznosząc wysoko różdżkę, aby zobaczyć, czy był obserwowany. Kilka czarnych pająków uciekło szybko od światła, gdyż nie podobało im się ono po tak wielu latach spędzonych w ciemności. Kurz w powietrzu błyszczał, nadając ponurej atmosferze odrobinę piękna.

— Byłem zainteresowany _moją własną_ śmiercią – kontynuował Cygnus, wyrywając Izara z zadumy. – Nieśmiertelnością.

Izar wskazał różdżką na portret, a jego oczy zmrużyły się niebezpiecznie.

— Twoje słowa nie mają sensu, _portrecie_. Co rozumiesz poprzez nieśmiertelność, skoro już jesteś martwy?

Cygnus uniósł brwi, gdy różdżka wskazała na jego twarz, po czym jego wzrok przesunął się z powrotem na Izara.

— Jesteś zbyt _słaby_ , aby tego teraz próbować, nie rujnuj tego dla mnie.

Izar skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że Regulus miał rację, gdy mówił, że ten mężczyzna był szalony. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie uważali, iż ród Blacków był nieco… obłąkany. Cygnus był tego doskonałym przykładem, wraz ze swoim chrapliwym szeptem i błyszczącymi, czarnymi oczyma.

Zanim Izar mógłby poinformować portret, że zostanie użyty jako podpałka, odezwał się za nim czyjś głos.

— Jestem już dużo silniejszy, niż gdy uciekłem z Zasłony. Nie mamy wiele czasu. Chłopiec zawarł umowę z Czarnym Panem, aby nauczyć się oklumencji. Jeśli jego umysł będzie chroniony, nie będziemy już w stanie użyć go jako naczynia. – Był to dokładnie taki sam chrapliwy szept, jakim odzywał się portret Cygnusa.

Kiedy Izar odwrócił się, dostrzegł znajome, zamaskowane widmo. Jego różdżka natychmiast wskazała na postać, która nawiedzała go od Świąt. Tylko że tym razem wyglądała na znacznie prawdziwszą, mniej niematerialną.

Postać opuściła kaptur, ujawniając wyraźnie widoczną twarz mężczyzny, którego portret znajdował się za jego plecami.

Izar nie pozwolił zbić się z tropu, spoglądając na niego intensywnie.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że uciekłeś z Zasłony?

Duch Cygnusa pochylił na bok głowę, a jago twarz rozświetlił okrutny uśmiech.

— Tego dnia w Ministerstwie, Izarze. – Ten Cygnus sprawiał wrażenie znacznie mroczniejszego, zdrowszego na umyśle niż portret za jego plecami. – Gdy dotknąłeś Zasłony, uwolniłeś mnie. Spędziłem ponad pięćdziesiąt lat w tej kamiennej bramie, czekając, aż przyjdzie do mnie mój eksperyment. Widzisz, _ty_ jesteś moim żywym naczyniem. Masz w sobie gen, który pozwoli mojemu duchowi całkowicie się z tobą połączyć. Tylko _ty_ byłeś w stanie uwolnić mnie z tej Zasłony…

— Jesteś obłąkany – szepnął Izar, robiąc krok do tyłu.

Cygnus uniósł wyżej głowę, przyglądając się mu z politowaniem.

— A ty myślałeś, że odziedziczyłeś talent nekromancji. Och, nie zrozum mnie źle. – Cygnus uniósł jasnoszarą dłoń. – Masz kilka wyjątkowych darów z powodu moich eksperymentów, ale wielka szkoda, że nigdy nie użyjesz ich z pełną świadomością. Widzisz, przestaniesz istnieć, gdy się z tobą połączę. Twój umysł nie jest na tyle silny, aby mnie obalić. Twoje ciało zostało stworzone, by stać się moim następnym naczyniem… by zapewnić mi nieśmiertelność.

Izar opuścił różdżkę, wysyłając mu zabójcze spojrzenie. Wiedział, że każde zaklęcie rzucone na zjawę przeszyje ją tylko na wylot.

Nie ucieknie, nie będzie krzyczał, tylko z podniesioną głową stawi czoła zagrożeniu.

— Niedoceniasz mojego umysłu.

Cygnus zachichotał.

— Co za szkoda, że musisz być taki inteligentny. Mógłbyś być dla mnie użyteczny. – Duch zrobił krok w jego stronę, niemal mrucząc pod wpływem jego bliskości.

Dziedzic Blacków uniósł wysoko brodę, a jego oczy zalśniły z determinacji i uporu.

Cygnus zatrzymał się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Izara. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się z udawanym żalem.

— O ile to coś warte, przykro mi, że to musiałeś być ty. Sam będąc wynalazcą, Izarze, z pewnością rozumiesz, że nic nie może stanąć mi na drodze ukończenia tego eksperymentu.

Piekący dotyk Cygnusa niemal sprawił, że zemdlał. Jednak Izar zmusił swój umysł do skupienia i próbował bronić się za wszelką cenę. Nic nie mogło równać się z całkowitym pogwałceniem i bólem, który przeszył jego umysł i ciało, gdy Cygnus do niego wskoczył.

Odchylił do tyłu głowę, wydając z siebie cichy krzyk, gdy jego żyły tliły się i napęczniały.

— Izarze? – zapytał niepewnie czyjś głos.

 _Regulus_ …

— _Izarze?!_


	36. Część II Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Na razie niebetowany.

**Rozdział czwarty**

— Musisz mnie drażnić nawet w moich snach, dziecko? To jedyne miejsce, do którego mogę od ciebie uciec, a jednak, jakimś cudem, nawet i je udaje ci się popsuć – syknął zirytowany Voldemort.

Izar z trudem próbował zebrać swój umysł z powrotem w jedną całość i zrozumieć, gdzie się znajduje. To nie mogło być prawdziwe. Nie mogło.

Poprzez bez przerwy opadające mu powieki zobaczył, że jego stopy spoczywają na niczym innym jak jedynie przenikliwej bieli. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, widział tylko jaskrawe światło, na tle którego  wyraźnie widoczna była ciemna sylwetka Voldemorta. Stał on naprzeciwko niego, mając na sobie swoją czarną pelerynę z kapturem. Jego szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się na Izara, cicho obwiniając go o to, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdował. W jakiej obaj się znajdowali.

Jak Izar się tu dostał? Czyżby jego duch nieświadomie skierował się do jedynej osoby, która była w stanie mu pomóc? Z pewnością była to podświadomość, tego był pewien. Voldemort musiał być obecnie pogrążony w głębokiej medytacji lub śnie, bo gdyby był przytomny, Izar nigdy nie mógłby się z nim skontaktować.

Podejrzewał, że jedynym powodem, dla którego był w stanie dotrzeć do Voldemorta był fakt, iż już wcześniej był z nim w jakiś sposób powiązany – poprzez połączenie ich umysłów. A może to pierścień na jego palcu psychiczne łączył ich ze sobą?

Izar zmarszczył brwi, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort może być jego ostatnią nadzieją na przetrwanie. Jego żołądek zacisnął się mocno z powodu tej całkowitej porażki.

— Potrzebuję pomocy – przyznał kwaśno.

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się pod wpływem jego wyznania, po czym zmrużyły z obrzydzeniem. Zupełnie jakby mężczyzna spodziewał się, że coś takiego powie, że się do czegoś takiego przyzna. Ale skąd mógłby to wiedzieć? A może był świadomy, co zrobił Cygnus? Pomógł to zaaranżować?

Oczywiście, że nie.

Chociaż jego umysł spowijała gęsta mgła, Izar pamiętał, że Cygnus wskoczył do jego umysłu wcześniej, niż planował, bo Voldemort zamierzał nauczyć go oklumencji. Gdyby Czarny Pan postanowił zrobić to wcześniej, bariery ochronne otaczające jego umysł prawdopodobnie byłyby wystarczająco silne, aby nie pozwolić Cygnusowi go opętać.

Voldemort nie miał pojęcia, że duch Cygnusa przebywa teraz wewnątrz Izara, powoli go pochłaniając. Chłopiec walczył z nim zaciekle, ale w tej jednej bitwie został pokonany. Nie zamierzał się poddać, ale wyglądało na to, że był w tej chwili nieprzytomny i jego duch skierował się do jedynej osoby, jaka mogła mu pomóc.

Otworzył usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmiał niesłychanie żałośnie, ale Voldemort uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując go.

— Zawsze pakujesz się w jakieś kłopoty. Dlaczego nie możesz nauczyć się samemu z nich wyciągać?

Izar zamrugał i zmarszczył na chwilę brwi, po czym spojrzał na niego ze złością. Jasne było, że Voldemort nie wierzył, by te… te połączenie było prawdziwe. A może był to tylko sen? Bez względu jednak na to, co to było, Izar nie zamierzał tak po prostu bez słowa przyjąć oskarżających słów mężczyzny.

Jego dłonie przesunęły się po boku ciała, aż w końcu spoczęły na jego biodrach.

— Zawsze pakuję się w kłopoty? Nie sądzę – zawrzał Izar. – To ty bez przerwy narażasz mnie na niebezpieczeństwo, ty nieostrożny, leniwy, samolubny draniu.

Zwężone oczy przyglądały mu się uważnie, a na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

— Tak lepiej – zauważył arogancko Czarny Pan. – Znacznie lepiej niż ten żałosny chłopiec błagający mnie o pomoc.

Izar przechylił z frustracji głowę i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał mocno zaciskać swoją szczękę, aby powstrzymać się od jęknięcia z rozdrażnieniem. Kiedy udało mu się w końcu opanować swoje reakcje, powoli uniósł z powrotem głowę i rzucił swojemu towarzyszowi spojrzenie.

— Co mam zrobić, abyś uwierzył, że to nie jest sen i naprawdę potrzebuję twojego… wsparcia? – zapytał spokojnie, tłumiąc w sobie wściekłość i zostawiając ją na później. Nie miał teraz czasu na wdawanie się w kłótnie z Czarnym Panem.

Voldemort milczał, wyraźnie nie mając zamiaru odpowiedzieć.

— No dobra – odparł cicho Izar. – Spróbuję sam to naprawić. – Zamarł, zamyślając się. – A gdy mi się to uda, spodziewam się, że przyczołgasz się do mnie na kolanach i będziesz błagać mnie o wybaczenie. Nie oczekuj po mnie jednak miłosierdzia.

Brwi mężczyzny wystrzeliły do góry.

— Miłosierdzia? Dziecko, odkąd się spotkaliśmy moje odpowiedzi na twoje przytyczki są tylko i wyłącznie miłosierne. – Voldemort uniósł bladą dłoń, gładząc z zamyśleniem swoje długie palce. Wyraz jego twarzy był niemożliwy do odczytania, gdy przyglądał się Izarowi. – W co wpakowałeś się tym razem?

Nagle znów ogarnął go ból. Izar pochylił się do przodu, chwytając się za klatkę piersiową, kiedy jego serce zamarło, po czym zaczęło bić w szaleńczym tempie. Zupełnie jakby po opętaniu przez Cygnusa stracił przytomność i teraz znów się budził – i to w wielkim bólu. Powinien być chyba wdzięczny, że znów odzyskuje świadomość, a nie unosi się w nicości.

— To… to jest we mnie… on…

I Izar został wrzucony z powrotem w wir niekończącej się walki przepełnionej wyłącznie cierpieniem.

 

**~*~**

 

— Na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku, Izarze? – zapytał jeszcze raz Regulus, którego głos był dla niego przytłumiony i odległy.

 _Nie, nie jest ze mną w porządku, Regulusie, ale, oczywiście, ty mnie nie usłyszysz…_ — pomyślał z frustracją Izar, znów próbując przejąć kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Cygnus stłumił jego próby i odrzucił go w najdalsze zakamarki jego umysłu.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Izarowi pozbieranie się po ataku Cygnusa. Pragnął się tylko poddać, _odpocząć_ i nie czuć już dłużej tego bólu, jednak gdyby pozwolił sobie na chwilę wytchnienia, Cygnus z pewnością by to wykorzystał i zniszczył jego duszę. Nie wiedział, co by się stało, gdyby został przez niego pożarty, ale zakładał, że by umarł i Cygnus całkowicie przejąłby nad nim kontrolę – dokładnie tak, jak sobie zaplanował.

Izar wiedział, że Cygnus również walczy. Kiedy ich umysły na siebie natarły, kilkakrotnie był w stanie dostrzec przebłyski wspomnień i myśli swojego napastnika. Ta potyczka o władzę nie była planowana. Cygnus chciał zniszczyć Izara, gdy tylko połączy się z jego ciałem.

Nie wziął jednak pod uwagę, że wskoczy do niego zbyt wcześnie. Cygnus nie był jeszcze w pełni swojej mocy i to spowodowało, że jego atak był słabszy. Mężczyzna nie uwzględnił także czystej determinacji Izara. Chłopiec mógł być bezwartościowym oklumentą, ale wierzył, że jego upór i determinacja wystarczą, aby mógł poprowadzić ze swoim prapradziadkiem uczciwą walkę. Był przy tym wszystkim jednak świadom, że im dłużej Cygnus pozostaje przy władzy, tym większą zdobywa siłę.

I, skoro już o tym mowa, Cygnus planował odwiedzić Zasłonę i sprowadzić z niej resztę swojej duszy. Izar dowiedział się, że tego feralnego dnia z Komnaty Śmierci uciekł tylko fragment jego przodka. Od tamtego czasu jego dusza powoli przeciekała zza Zasłony i systematycznie łączyła się z resztą. Nie był jeszcze w całości, a póki się tak nie stanie, Izar będzie miał szansę na ponowne odzyskanie panowania nad własnym ciałem.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie w stanie powstrzymać Cygnusa przed udaniem się do Departamentu Tajemnic.

— Wszystko ze mną jak najbardziej w porządku, Regulusie – odparł poprzez usta Izara Cygnus.

Chłopiec zmrużył oczy pod wpływem odpowiedzi swojego napastnika, po czym rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, jakie tworzył jego umysł. Było… zdecydowanie nacechowane jego nadaktywną wyobraźnią.

Gdy w czasie lata uczył się oklumencji, nigdy nie był w stanie dostrzec wnętrza swojego umysłu. Z tego, co czytał, u każdego przybierało ono kształt, który był mu dobrze znany. A teraz, gdy wreszcie znajdował się _w_ swoim umyśle, w końcu mógł zobaczyć, jak wyglądał w swojej ucieleśnionej formie.

Główna jego część – lub raczej czołowy fragment jego umysłu – przypominała Departament Tajemnic. Miał błyszczącą, czarną podłogę, ściany i sufit, a wokół pełno było dużych drzwi. Na tym jednak kończyły się podobieństwa. Drzwi w jego umyśle nie były równie czarne, co te w Ministerstwie, tylko wielkie i lustrzane, otwarte na oścież, zachęcające wszystkich do wejścia, nieotoczone żadną barierą.

Jego umysł był otwarty, wrażliwy. A także naruszony obecnością Cygnusa. Jego przodek wydawał się być wszędzie.

Izar znajdował się obecnie w jednym z pokoi, do którego prowadziły lustrzane drzwi. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie powinien nazwać tego _pokojem_ , a raczej polem. Skrzywił się, gdy przeszedł przez wysoką do pasa trawę, wpatrując się w purpurowe niebo, przez które szybko przepływały soczyste, białe chmury. Znów opuścił wzrok, spoglądając na papierowe kwiaty, które wyglądały, jakby namalowało je dziecko. Wisiały koroną w stronę ziemi, prezentując się tak żałośnie, jak Izar najprawdopodobniej wyglądał.

Na niebie nie kłębiły się jedynie chmury, ale także znane mu przedmioty.

Niedaleko horyzontu unosił się stary zegarek kieszonkowy, wyglądający dokładnie jak ten, który ukradł ze swojego sierocińca. Był duży, prawdopodobnie trzy razy większy niż on sam. Nagle na jego miejscu pojawiła się wielka, rechocząca głośno ropucha. Izar skrzywił się i przykucnął, obejmując ramionami głowę, jak gdyby próbował uchronić się przed tym nienaturalnie dużym stworzeniem. Nie miał się jednak o co martwić, gdyż to minęło go równie szybko, co chmury.

Wyprostował się, czując się jak głupiec.

— Po prostu…. – Regulus zawiesił wzrok i Izar spojrzał z powrotem na niebo.

Jeśli się skupił, mógł usłyszeć i zobaczyć co działo się na zewnątrz jego ciała równie wyraźnie, jak widział wznoszące się nad nim purpurowe niebo. Dźwięki i obrazy były rozmyte i odległe, ale  był w stanie ujrzeć zaniepokojoną twarz Regulusa.

— Wczoraj w piwnicy wyglądałeś, jakbyś bardzo cierpiał – dokończył z napięciem jego ojciec.

Obok niego siedział sztywno Syriusz. Jego wuj nie tknął nawet śniadania i gdyby Izar miał teraz kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, nawiązałby z nim rozmowę. Mężczyzna bez wątpienia wciąż nie był pewny, komu powinien być lojalny i którą drogę wybrać. _Teraz_ właśnie był czas na to, aby go uspokoić i uwieść.

Ale nie mógł. Bo to Cygnus zajmował jego miejsce.

Jego napastnik opuścił wzrok na swoje śniadanie, kiwając ostro głową swojemu prawnukowi.

— Pamiętasz, co powiedział portret Cygnusa, Regulusie? Osiągnąłem swoje dziedzictwo. To było bolesne, ale konieczne.

Izar prychnął sucho. Czy to wszystko, co był w stanie wymyślić jego _genialny_ przodek?

Regulus nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego, gdyż opuścił widelec i pochylił się do przodu.

— I jeszcze twoje oczy. Są czarne – naciskał dalej Regulus, spoglądając prosto na Cygnusa.

Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami, a na twarzy Izara odzwierciedliło się jego rozdrażnienie.

— Jestem pewien, że to tylko efekt uboczny. – Kręcąc nosem, Cygnus wstał, upuszczając widelec na swój niezjedzony posiłek. – Muszę udać się dziś do Ministerstwa. Obiecałem Owenowi Waldenowi, że spotkam się z nim, aby omówić wynalazki, jakie skonstruowałem dla Niewymownych tego lata.

To był kłamstwo, _absolutne_ kłamstwo.

Izar patrzył, jak Cygnus całkowicie ignoruje wysyłane mu przez Regulusa zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Czy jego ojciec wiedział, że coś było nie tak? Oczywiście, że wiedział, po prostu nie zamierzał kontynuować tego przesłuchania. To była jedna z cech, które Izar zawsze bardzo w nim cenił. Regulus nigdy nie _naciskał_. Szanował jego prywatność i, jak na ironię, naruszenie jej było w tej chwili tym, czego Izar najbardziej od niego _pragnął_.

— Pamiętaj, że po południu mamy spotkanie z sędzią. – Regulus złożył ręce i położył na nich głowę, obserwując uważnie Cygnusa.

Ten zamarł, zwracając uwagę Izara. Spotkanie z sędzią? Izar zupełnie o nim zapomniał. Wraz z Regulusem miał spotkać się dziś w Ministerstwie z Lily Potter oraz czarodziejem, który zajmie się jego sprawą.

Nagle poczuł bolesne ukłucie, gdy Cygnus zaczął przeczesywać swoje wspomnienia, _jego_ wspomnienia. Izar odchylił głowę i krzyknął, gdy jego dusza zdawała się zamigotać pod wpływem tego ataku i silnego uczucia inwazji. Cygnus znalazł to, czego szukał, nieprzejęty jego bólem.

Dziedzic Blacków opadł na kolana na polu, desperacko próbując zachować przytomność. Chowając twarz w dłoniach, skupił się na świecie zewnętrznym.

Cygnus posłał Regulusowi chłodny uśmiech.

— Nie zapomnę, ojcze.

I Izar wiedział, że Cygnus nie ma zamiaru w żadnym wypadku uczestniczyć w tym spotkaniu. Pozostawi Regulusa samego, niczym głupca w oczach sędziego. Izar czuł wobec tego żal, ale miał w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy, na których musiał się skoncentrować.

Na przykład na ponownym odzyskaniu panowania nad swoim ciałem. Należało do _niego_ i prędzej go piekło pochłonie, niż pozwoli, aby jego brak umiejętności oklumencyjnch stał się przyczyną jego upadku. Voldemort zapewne uznałby to za zabawne, a Izar nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu triumfować.

Gdy tylko miał już złamać swoje połączenie ze światem zewnętrznym, aby zebrać w sobie siły, spostrzegł coś w kąciku pola widzenia Cygnusa. Jego przodek nie zauważył Stworka, który przyglądał mu się z odległego kąta pokoju ze zdruzgotanym wyrazem twarzy i opuszczonymi uszami.

Izar szybko odciął się od świata zewnętrznego, gdy poczuł, że Cygnus opuszcza Grimmauld Place.

Czuł się dziwnie z siebie zadowolony, gdy leżał tak na wysokiej trawie i spoglądał w purpurowe niebo.

Cygnus miał słabość. Był ślepy na wszystko poza swoim celem osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności. Nie sądził, by Voldemort był zagrożeniem, nie myślał, że Regulus nabierze podejrzeń i nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Stworek mógł zobaczyć, co się stało ostatniej nocy. Umysł Cygnusa będzie jednotorowy, dopóki nie sprowadzi całej swojej duszy poprzez Zasłonę. Do tego czasu nikt inny nie będzie się dla niego liczył.

I to właśnie na słabości Cygnusa postanowił polegać teraz Izar.

Tylko czy Stworkowi i Regulusowi uda się cokolwiek zrobić, zanim dotrą do Ministerstwa?

Izar poczuł się nagle przytłoczony. Cygnus już się tam kierował. Nie było mowy, aby którykolwiek z nich mógł go powstrzymać.

Mrużąc oczy w stronę nieba, Izar poczuł, że jego klatkę piersiową i wnętrzności ogarnia zimne poczucie gniewu. Chwycił się mocno ciemności i wykorzystał ją do nabrania siły. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyną osobą zdolną do powstrzymania Cygnusa jest on sam. Nie powinien polegać na nikim innym.

Gdy tylko miał już skierować się w stronę przedniej części swojego umysłu, aby znów stoczyć walkę z Cygnusem, na jego wylegującą się postać padł cień. Uniósł wzrok na intruza, po czym jego oczy zmrużyły się mocno. Pod wpływem Czarnej Magii, jaka się wokół niego uniosła, słowa wyszły z jego ust w postaci syku.

— A co _ty_ tutaj robisz?

 

**~*~**

 

Regulus wstał, gdy do jego kuchni wszedł gość.

— Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, podsekretarzu Riddle – powitał go sucho, zerkając szybko na Syriusza, zanim znów skupił się na polityku. Głupotą było niepoświęcanie mu przez dłuższy czas uwagi, Merlin jeden wiedział, co planował.

Brązowe oczy skoncentrowały się przez chwilę na Regulusie, nim odwróciły od niego z brakiem zainteresowania.

— Przyszedłem do chłopca – odparł chłodno mężczyzna. Stojący niedaleko Stworek załamywał ręce, a jego usta opadły w dużym grymasie.

Chłopca.

Regulus skrzywił się i usiadł z powrotem.

— Obawiam się, że _chłopiec_ wyszedł już do Ministerstwa.

Syriusz wstał gwałtownie, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś wymówki i opuścił pokój. Regulus patrzył, jak jego starszy brat zostawia ich samych i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Zacisnął mocno usta, zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do zamaskowanego Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna ubrany był w bogato przyszywane szaty, wyraźne wskazujące na to, że wybierał się do Ministerstwa, aby oszukać świat swoim uśmiechem.

Czarny Pan posłał Regulusowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, w końcu kierując na niego swoją uwagę. Regulus nie wiedział, co było lepsze; posiadanie na sobie całkowitej uwagi Czarnego Pana czy może niezbyt częste skupianie jego zainteresowania. Pod wpływem jego spojrzenia na szyi zaczęła pojawiać mu się gęsia skórka. Oczy mężczyzny zaczarowane były na niewinny brąz, ani trochę nie przypominając zwężonych czy szkarłatnych. Mimo tego wydawały się równie okrutne i niebezpieczne. Regulus zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak Izar był w stanie nie ustępować pod ich wpływem.

Pochylił z szacunkiem głowę.

— Wydawał się w zdrowy?

To pytanie zbiło go z tropu i sprawiło, że spojrzał na mężczyznę z zastanowieniem. Był gotów podążyć za Czarnym Panem w pole bitwy, a nawet walczyć dla niego i go bronić, jednak jego lojalność  należała tylko i wyłącznie do Izara. Nie _ufał_ Czarnemu Panu ze swoim synem. I ze wszystkich sił zamierzał próbować ochronić go przed skażonym wpływem tego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Izar nie jest czystym dzieckiem, za jakiego go uważa. Wydawał się zapominać o zmianach, jakie pojawiły się w nim w czasie lata.

— Wszystko z nim dobrze, dokładnie tak samo jak gdy ostatnio go widziałeś. Wczoraj, na wypadek, gdybyś zapomniał… mój Panie – odpowiedział spokojnie Regulus. Po chwili jednak zesztywniał, kiedy Czarny Pan opuścił brodę, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Jego usta wykrzywił okrutny i zimny uśmiech, gdy podszedł bliżej Regulusa.

— Muszę ci przypominać, Black, że żyjesz tylko dlatego, że chce tego twój syn? Co?

Mężczyzna niespiesznie zbliżył się do niego, a jego długie palce przesunęły się przy tym po stole. Black poczuł, jak wraz z każdym krokiem Czarnego Pana po plecach przebiega mu coraz zimniejszy dreszcz.

— Mistrzu Regulusie…

Regulus uniósł rękę, aby uciszyć zaniepokojonego skrzata domowego, nie odwracając swojej uwagi od Czarnego Pana.

— Tylko dlatego, że Izar tego chce? – powtórzył suchym głosem jego słowa. – Trudno mi uwierzyć, by bezlitosny Pan ulitował się nad jednym mężczyzną tylko po to, by zadowolić szesnastoletniego chłopca. Czego tak naprawdę chcesz od mojego syna, mój Panie? _Seksu_?

Serce waliło mu w piersi, gdy z jego ust wyleciały te pełne braku szacunku słowa skierowane do Czarnego Pana. Powinien już dawno zwijać się na podłodze z bólu, krzyczeć do swojego Pana pełne błagania przeprosiny. Zamiast tego w oczach Voldemorta pojawił się nikczemny błysk, gdy się ku niemu pochylił.

— Gdyby o to chodziło, byłby przykuty do mojego łóżka. – Mężczyzna przechylił na bok swoją głowę, a złowieszczy uśmieszek, jaki miał na ustach bardzo pasował do jego szyderczej postawy. – Ale to cudowny chłopiec, prawda? Blackowie słyną z kazirodztwa. Powiedz mi, często widzisz swojego syna bez ubrań…?

— Ty chory draniu – tchnął Regulus, czując, jak w żyłach płonie mu wściekłość. Oczy przysłoniła mu czerwona mgiełka, gdy patrzył na chichoczącego Czarnego Pana, jednak próbował się uspokoić.

Voldemort był mistrzem oszustwa, umysłowych gierek. Regulus nie wiedział, w co wierzyć i czego słuchać. Zaczął również zastanawiać się nad zdrowiem psychicznym swojego syna. Izar musiał być przecież chociaż po części szalony, aby móc tak często wytrzymywać z Czarnym Panem. Co jego synowi tak bardzo podobało się w jego obecności? A może był równie chory, co Czarny Pan? Równie okrutny?

— _Regulusie!_

Wstał gwałtownie pod wpływem desperackiego wezwania swojego brata. Po raz ostatni zerkając na uśmiechającego się z wyższością Czarnego Pana, wyszedł szybko z pokoju w stronę, z której dochodził głos Syriusza.

Zdziwił się, gdy znalazł go w salonie, wpatrującego się w gobelin rodu Blacków.

— Syriuszu? – zawołał, niepewny reakcji swojego brata. Mężczyzna stał sztywno, cały blady na twarzy z szoku i przerażenia.

Zanim Regulus mógłby po raz kolejny zawołać imię swojego brata, do pomieszczenia wkroczył również Czarny Pan.

— Co to jest? – szepnął ochryple Syriusz.

Czując, jak żołądek ściska mu się ze strachu, Regulus zrobił krok w stronę gobelinu rodu Blacków. Jego wzrok natychmiast wylądował w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się na nim Izar. Serce mu zamarło, gdy patrzył, jak twarz jego syna zamienia się w czaszkę, zanim powoli wraca z powrotem do żywego ciała. Jego twarz i data śmierci bez przerwy pojawiały się i znikały, zupełnie jakby nie były pewne, gdzie powinny się zatrzymać.

— I to? – wykrzyknął głośno Syriusz, wskazując na niższą gałąź drzewa.

Krew odpłynęła Regulusowi z twarzy, gdy spojrzał prosto w oczy Cygnusa Blacka. Zamiast czaszki i daty śmierci w 1943 roku pojawiło się ciało i jedynie data urodzenia – 1889.

— To niemożliwe – szepnął Regulus. – Cygnus… on powinien nie żyć. – Odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć reakcję Czarnego Pana. Nie wiedział, dlaczego sądził, że ten wykaże jakiekolwiek emocje. Wierzenie w coś takiego było głupotą z jego strony. Czarny Pan pozostał niewzruszony, gdy przyglądał się gobelinowi, nim jego zimne oczy napotkały wzrok Regulusa.

— Wydawał się zdrowy, tak? – zaszydził mężczyzna, a lekki grymas wykrzywił jego wargi. – Co to ma znaczyć, Black? Klątwa Cygnusa stała się Opętaniem Cygnusa?

Regulus potrząsnął głową, oszołomiony. Nie był świadomy, że oddychanie przychodzi mu z trudem, dopóki Syriusz nie położył pocieszająco ręki na jego ramieniu.

— Nie _wiedziałem_ – wyszeptał. Usiadł niepewnie, podczas gdy jego umysł zaczął wirować od możliwych sposobów uratowania Izara. Czy istniała w ogóle jakakolwiek _nadzieja_?

— Próbowałem powiedzieć Mistrzowi Regulusowi – przerwał gęstą i zszokowaną ciszę cichy głos.

Regulus uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na kulącego się w rogu Stworka.

— Stworku. – Regulus wstał. – Co próbowałeś mi powiedzieć?

Skrzat zerknął na Czarnego Pana, zanim odwrócił się do Regulusa.

— W piwnicy, Mistrzu. Mistrz Izar bardzo cierpiał. Stworek nie widział Cygnusa, ale _słyszał_ , jak Mistrz Izar z nim rozmawia. A potem Stworek widział, jak coś wchodzi _do środka_ Mistrza Izara.

Regulus szybko minął skrzata i zszedł do piwnicy. Nie był świadomy tego, że inni za nim podążyli, kierowało nim tylko dobro jego syna. Z rozpaczliwym machnięciem różdżki rzucił w powietrze niewerbalne Lumos i znalazł portret. Opierał się o ścianę, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, gdzie był wczoraj, kiedy Izar upadł na ziemię.

Jakże był _głupi_! Jego syn cierpiał z powodu ogromnego bólu, a on uwierzył mu, gdy powiedział, że to sprawa dziedzictwa. Odkąd Izar obudził się po wczorajszej rozmowie z Cygnusem, nie był sobą. Teraz już rozumiał, że to ten drań kontrolował ciało jego syna.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że poczuł desperację, niemal obłąkanie. Czuł, jak owija się wokół niego ciemność i łapczywie czerpał z niej moc.

— Co mu zrobiłeś? – zażądał ostro Regulus. Dźgnął różdżką portret swojego przodka, gotów gołym rękoma rozerwać ramę i płótno na kawałki. – Mojemu synowi. Co zrobiłeś mojemu synowi?

Ciemne oczy Cygnusa leniwie się na niego uniosły.

— To od urodzenia było jego przeznaczeniem – powiedział mozolnie mężczyzna. – Ciesz się, że to nie byłeś ty.

Ślina poleciała z ust Regulusa, gdy syknął na malowidło. Jego zęby zaciskały się tak mocno, że ostry ból przeszył jego szyję i policzki.

— Nie o to pytam – wyszeptał chłodno. – Co mu zrobiłeś?

Szyderczo wykrzywione usta Cygnusa zadrżały, nim zachichotał złowieszczo.

— A jak myślisz? – Cygnus odchylił do tyłu głowę i roześmiał się. – Chłopiec powinien umrzeć, gdy tylko Cygnus się z nim połączył. Uparty, mały drań, co nie? Obawiam się, dziecko, że gdy tylko dotrą do Zasłony, on przepadnie. Choć twój zachwyt jest poruszający, to nieuzasadnione.

Coś przesunęło się za jego plecami i odwrócił się, patrząc, jak Czarny Pan wspina się z powrotem po schodach.

— Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał rozpaczliwie. Izar musiał wyjść już przynajmniej pięć minut temu, nie mieli szans.

Szkarłat zabarwił w niektórych miejscach spokojnie brązowe oczy.

— Mam, oczywiście, władzę pozwalającą zamknąć Ministerstwo.

Regulus wahał się tylko przez chwilę, zanim rzucił się pędem za wysoką postacią podsekretarza. Syriusz deptał mu po piętach.

— Nie lekceważcie go – szepnął za nimi radośnie portret Cynusa. – Chłopiec może nie wiedzieć, jak używać swoich tłumionych mocy, ale Cygnus je stworzył. Nie macie przeciwko niemu szans.

Te słowa spowodowały, że Regulusa przeszedł dreszcz, ale determinacja, by uratować syna sprawiła, że w jego żyłach pędziła adrenalina.

 

**~*~**

 

— Jestem tu, aby ci pomóc, oczywiście – wyszeptała jedwabiście.

Długie, czerwone włosy opadły jej na krzyż, gdy usiadła z wdziękiem obok Izara. Mimowolnie zwrócił uwagę na jej sukienkę. Była w pięknych odcieniach zieleni i błękitu, które podkreślały jasną barwę jej szmaragdowych oczu. Jej porcelanowa skóra zdawała się świecić w purpurowym blasku nieba. Długie rzęsy komponowały się z jej mającą kształt serca twarzą, zwracając uwagę na jej pełne usta. Nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia dwa lata.

Ten wizerunek Lily Potter różnił się bardzo od tego w rzeczywistym świecie. Była uosobieniem gracji i elegancji, a otulająca ją aura należała do najjaśniejszych. Przez krótką chwilę Izar czuł się zawstydzony siedzeniem tak blisko niej, bezczeszczeniem jej swoją ciemną aurą. Szybko jednak odrzucił z obrzydzeniem tę myśl.

Chłopiec opadł na pole, zaciskając w przerażeniu oczy. Czym był? Pieprzonym zboczeńcem? Podziwiającym każdą delikatną krzywiznę i zagłębienie ciała swojej matki?

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, był zadowolony, że w końcu spotkał kobietę, w której zakochał się jego ojciec. To ta Lily omamiła Regulusa. I teraz nie winił już swojego ojca, że był nią tak zafascynowany.

— Sam sobie poradzę – odpowiedział szorstko. – A już na pewno nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. – Otworzył jedno oko i posłał jej miażdżące spojrzenie. – Jak dostałaś się do mojej głowy? A może tylko przywołuję sobie twój obraz, tak samo jak ropuchy na niebie? – Bladą dłonią wskazał w kierunku rechoczących na niebie stworzeń.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, rzucając okiem na wznoszące się nad ich głowami niebo.

— Nie – odparła delikatnie. – Jestem fragmentem duszy Lily Evans.

Oczy Izara otworzyły się gwałtownie i nagle stał się wszystkiego całkowicie _świadomy_. Lily uśmiechnęła się i powoli pochyliła się do przodu, kładąc obok niego. Oparła swoją głowę na zadbanej dłoni i z ciepłem w oczach przyjrzała Izarowi. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby analizowała każdy najmniejszy fragment jego twarzy.

— Jesteś horkruksem? – westchnął z niedowierzaniem Izar. – Ale to _niemożliwe_. – Szok sprawił, że znieruchomiał, gdy wyciągnęła rękę i ujęła nią jego policzek. Opuszek jej kciuka pogładził delikatną skórę pod jego okiem.

Jej usta wydęły się w kolejnym uśmiechu.

— Dlaczego to niemożliwe? – zapytała oschle.

Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

— Horkruksy są najczarniejszą gałęzią magii. A ty _walczysz_ z Czarnym Panem, który ma horkruksy – skłamał bez problemu. Musiał pamiętać, że Dumbledore i Lily wierzyli, iż Voldemort ma horkruksy. A ten _chciał_ , aby tak właśnie myśleli, by dzięki temu ukryć przed nimi swoje bycie magicznym stworzeniem. – Głosisz poglądy przeciwne zabijaniu, a jednak mam uwierzyć, że zabiłaś kogoś z zimną krwią, aby stworzyć horkruksa?

Jej zielone oczy przyciemniły się i opuściła je na zmierzwioną trawę.

— Zauważ, że mam tylko jednego horkruksa, a Czarny Pan kilka. Do tego on nie przestaje używać Czarnej Magii dla przyjemności. A ja w dniu, w którym stworzyłam tego horkruksa przyrzekłam sobie, że nigdy więcej jej nie tknę.

Od momentu, gdy stworzyła horkruksa żyła pół-życiem. Gdy Izar po raz pierwszy spotkał ją w Departamencie Tajemnic, wyglądała na prawie martwą. I nie było to spowodowane jedynie jej żalem wobec tego, co dokonała w przeszłości, ale również tym, iż jej dusza była rozerwana. To wszystko nagle miało sens.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego stworzyłaś coś tak _mrocznego_? – zapytał spokojnie, pozwalając jej ręce pozostać na swojej twarzy. Miał już pewne podejrzenia co do powodów, dla których Lily zdecydowała się na horkruksa, ale wszystkie one wydawały się…

Westchnęła miękko, znów wpatrując się w chmury i żaby.

— Gdy trzymałam cię w moich ramionach po tym, jak cię urodziłam, byłam pogrążona w żalu i wszechogarniającym poczuciu miłości. Wiedziałam, że po tym, jak oddam cię do mugolskiego sierocińca, już nigdy więcej nie poczuję takiej miłości. Tego dnia, gdy cię porzuciłam, czułam się, jakby jakaś część mnie umarła. Rzuciłam się w wir pracy w Departamencie Tajemnic, a w szczególności w Komnacie Śmierci. – Lily urwała, a jej twarz była nieczytelna, gdy obserwowała, jak świstoklik przesuwa się po niebie. – Gdy tyle pracowałam, zaczęłam zauważać, że w przedniej części Zasłony zamieszkał jeden duch. Całymi dniami go słuchałam, aż w końcu oszalałam z powodu tych wszystkich godzin, jakie spędziłam przed Zasłoną. Były takie dni, gdy moi współpracownicy musieli siłą mnie od niej odciągać, ale w końcu zdałam sobie sprawę, kim jest mężczyzna po drugiej stronie. Regulus powiedział mi, że Klątwa Cygnusa dotyczy nekromancji, a ja zaczęłam uświadamiać sobie, że się mylił. Chodziło w niej o opętanie.

Izar prychnął cicho, przewracając oczami i spoglądając na mijające chmury.

Lily przesunęła rękę po jego policzku i położyła ją na jego klatce piersiowej.

— Byłam… przerażona, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, co planował Cygnus. I chociaż nie byłam całkowicie pewna, że jesteś jego naczyniem, wiedziałam, iż istnieje taka możliwość. Zaczęłam być coraz bardziej zdesperowana i postanowiłam zrobić jedyną rzecz, która wiedziałam, że zadziała. Stworzyłam horkruksa. Umieściłam część mojej duszy w Zasłonie, a w szczególności w duchu Cygnusa. Połączyłam się z nim, a on tego nie zauważył. Dzięki mojej obecności mam możliwość chronienia twojego ducha – trzymania cię w twoim własnym ciele. – Wyraz jej twarzy nagle skwaśniał. – Zrobiłam okropną rzecz, aby skonstruować horkruksa. Zamordowałam niewinnego mężczyznę. Ale napędzała mną moja desperacja, aby utrzymać cię przy życiu. Jedyne, co pamiętałam, to jak cię trzymałam i czułam tę silną emocję, jaką to powodowało. Byłeś taki niewinny, nie zawiniłeś niczym w tej grze, w którą grałam z Regulusem. Spłonęłabym w piekle, gdybym pozwoliła, aby opętanie zabiło cię tylko dlatego, że się narodziłeś.

Izar usiadł, a jej dłoń opadła z jego klatki piersiowej. Skrzywił się na papierowe kwiaty, podczas gdy w jego głowie panował absolutny bałagan. Obce było dla niego czucie wobec kogoś żalu lub silnego współczucia, jeśli nie licząc tych, o których naprawdę się troszczył. Był z natury _ciemny_. Odwracał się plecami do mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy cierpieli. Nienawidził mugoli i gardził tym, którzy się z nich urodzili.

Nie mógł jednak nie czuć _czegoś_ wobec okazanego przez Lily aktu desperacji. Nie tylko ryzykowała własnym życiem, odrywając od siebie część uczuć, część duszy, ale również poświęciła swoją czystość, aby zrobić coś, czego nigdy już nie będzie mogła cofnąć.

— Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że zrobiłabym to wszystko jeszcze raz, synu. – Lily usiadła obok niego, gorączkowo wlepiając wzrok w jego twarz. – Zrobiłam to z matczynej miłości, ale także z powodu moich egoistycznych pobudek. Czułam się winna i rozdarta przez to, co zrobiłam tobie i Regulusowi. Chciałam, aby te emocje zniknęły i wierzyłam, że dzięki horkruksowi mogę się ich pozbyć. – Spojrzała na niego uważnie. – Czy to zadziałało? Czy nadal wydaję się siedliskiem tego niszczycielskiego poczucia winy? Zasługuję na to, ale…

Patrzył na nią, widząc jedynie kobietę zagubioną w błędach swojej młodości.

— Nie – tchnął Izar. – Nie czujesz winy z powodu tego, co zrobiłaś Regulusowi. Ale… twierdzisz, że żałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś mnie.

Nie dodał, że pewnie widziała jego interakcje z Lily Potter. Jeśli była z duchem Cygnusa od czasu, gdy ten uciekł z Zasłony, musiała być świadkiem drugiego zadania. A może po prostu pojawiała się i znikała w zależności od tego, jaka była silna?

Lily, z którą teraz rozmawiał nie pamiętała nic z tego, co zrobiła po skonstruowaniu horkruksa. Ta młodsza jej wersja przedstawiała to, czym była Lily Potter, zanim rozdarła swoją duszę i straciła przy tym swoje emocje oraz człowieczeństwo. Ogarniała ją tylko desperacka potrzeba uratowania syna i nadzieja oczyszczenia się z winy tego, co zrobiła mu i Regulusowi.

— _Czujesz_ żal wobec tego, co zrobiłaś Regulusowi? – zastanawiał się Izar. – Twoja starsza wersja twierdzi, że nie, że zrobiłabyś to wszystko jeszcze raz, gdyby miało to pomóc Jasnej Stronie.

Posłała mu drżący uśmiech.

— Wtedy wierzyłam, że robiłam to dla większego dobra, aby zniszczyć wschodzącego Czarnego Pana. Ale potem pochłonęła mnie udręka. To, co mu zrobiłam nie było lepsze niż to, co Ciemna Strona zrobiłaby swoim własnym sprzymierzeńcom. Manipulowałam jego uczuciami, jego zaufaniem i obróciłam je przeciwko niemu. A to, co zrobiłam tobie… poczęłam cię, abyś był _przynętą_.

Izar widział jej wewnętrzny niepokój. Chciał ją nienawidzić, mówić jej w kółko, że nie potrzebuje jej pomocy. To, co zrobiła Regulusowi było niewybaczalne i Izar nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego w ogóle się na coś takiego zdecydowała. Nie wypowiedział jednak na głos swoich oskarżeń. Ta Lily była szczerze skruszona z powodu tego, co zrobiła. A skoro ona była skruszona, Lily Potter również była kiedyś skruszona, zanim jeszcze stworzyła horkruksa.

Regulus i Severus Snape stwierdzili kiedyś, że Lily Evans nigdy nie poczuje wyrzutów sumienia wobec tego, co zrobiła.

Ale teraz Izar miał przed sobą dowód z pierwszej ręki. Nie mieli racji. Ta Lily, z którą teraz rozmawiał nie mogła nic zyskać poprzez kłamanie mu prosto w twarz. Nie było mowy, by połączyła się z powrotem ze swoją dawną sobą i chciała jedynie pomóc mu odzyskać kontrolę nad ciałem.

Nie wiedział, jak to zmieni jego spojrzenie na Lily Potter, ale w chwili obecnej nic nie powstrzymywało go przed cieszeniem się z czegoś, czego w sekrecie od zawsze pragnął.

Matki.

Nikt nie dowie się, jaki był miękki, bo znajdował się przecież w swoim własnym umyśle. Kiedy Cygnus zostanie zniszczony, Lily zniknie razem z nim. Nie było mowy, by mogła zjednoczyć się z powrotem z Lily Potter i o czymkolwiek jej powiedzieć. Izar mógł czerpać przyjemność z tej krótkiej chwili komfortu. Diabli wezmą konsekwencje.

Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął swoją dłoń wokół jej palców. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną jego zachowaniem. A jeśli obserwowała go od dnia, gdy uciekła z Cygnusem przez Zasłonę, Izar nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe. Widziałaby wszystko to, co widział Cygnus. To, jak Izar torturował tego mugola w czasie uroczystości przesilenia zimowego. To, jak wymieniał się śliną z Czarnym Panem przyparty do szorstkiej kory drzewa.

I, pomimo tego, wciąż zdawała się uważać go za najbardziej anielskiego chłopca, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkała.

— Wybaczam ci. – Słowa wyszły z jego ust, zanim mógłby je powstrzymać.

Ale, z drugiej strony, musiał mieć na uwadze, że to _nie była_ prawdziwa Lily Potter. Nie było niczego złego w pocieszeniu tego odłamka jej duszy, w powiedzeniu jej, iż jej przebacza, w tym, że chciałby jej dotknąć i ją zobaczyć. Gdzieś w głębi siebie pragnął, aby miał więcej czasu na poznanie tej kobiety, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

Jej twarz rozczuliła się, gdy pochyliła się do przodu i przyciągnęła go do uścisku.

— Nie zasługuję na to. Ale to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Jej palce zacisnęły się wokół jego ciała i Izar poczuł, że powoli się rozluźnia.

To wszystko trwało około pięciu sekund, potem stało się dla niego niewygodne. Odsunął się, próbując przełknąć obrzydzenie do swojego własnego, miękkiego zachowania. Uścisk, jaki dzielił ze swoją matką nie był tak ciepły i zmieniający życie jak myślał, że będzie.

Uznał, że jej nieobecność w jego życiu zdusiła w nim pragnienie posiadania matki. Jako dziecko zawsze marzył o jej ciepłym uścisku i pieszczotach. Najwyraźniej to dziecięce pragnienie uciekło z niego, gdy dorósł i stał się bardziej oschły.

Co dziwne, nie czuł niczego takiego przy Regulusie.

Posłał jej krótki uśmiech.

— Co zaplanowałaś?


	37. Część II Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany. Jeszcze.

**Rozdział piąty**

Minister zachichotał, klepiąc się po swoim zwisającym brzuchu i przymykając oczy na stojącą przed nim wysoką, szczupłą postać. Czasami zastanawiał się, jak ktoś taki jak Riddle był w stanie zrzucić tych kilka dodatkowych kilogramów pomimo tego całego jedzenia, które leżało na jego biurku. Nie mówiąc już o politycznych spotkaniach w wykwintnych restauracjach…

Korneliusz sądził, że liczyło się to, jak się człowiek prezentuje. I chociaż nie był może tak dobrze zbudowany, co Tom, zdecydowanie śmielej podchodził do mody. Całkiem możliwe, że gdy opuści fotel Ministra, będzie mógł dać podsekretarzowi kilka rad dotyczących wprowadzenia większej ilości kolorów do jego garderoby. Para szpiczastych, purpurowych butów dobrze by mu zrobiła.

Nikt nigdy nie był na tyle stary, aby nie mógł cieszyć się tym, co w życiu najlepsze.

— Zamknięcie budynku. – Knot zachichotał ponownie, kręcąc głową i przygłaskując swoje krnąbrne kędziory. – Co ty… nie zamykaliśmy tego budynku od dziesięcioleci, Tom. – Następnie poprawił okulary na swoim nosie, zerkając z ostrożnością na znajdujące się przed nim raporty.

Był pewien, że po zejściu ze stanowiska Ministra na pewno nie będzie tęsknił za jedną rzeczą – _papierkową robotą_. Znów potrząsnął głową, przygładzając rolkę pergaminu. Zastanawiał się, czy użycie granatowego atramentu przy korespondencji z Francją w sprawie ulepszenia ich traktatu pokojowego było dobrym pomysłem. Podobno krążyły plotki, jakoby we Francji byli teraz Czarni Panowie. We _Francji_! Nie do pomyślenia.

Sięgnął po szklankę wody i przełknął zawarty w niej chłodny płyn, aby przeciągnąć udzielenie odpowiedzi. Ten tydzień chyba nigdy się nie skończy. Wielka Brytania zagłosuje w piątek na swojego Ministra, a gdy tylko w poniedziałek ogłoszone zostaną wyniki, spakuje swoje rzeczy.

Niestety nie tylko tym musiał się martwić. Miał jeszcze wiele balów, na które musiał się przygotować i czekały na niego te wszystkie przemówienia, z którymi będzie musiał się męczyć, aby przedstawić społeczności nowego Ministra.

— Bądź rozsądny, Tom. – Knot oblizał wargi. – Do czego ten świat zmierza? Czarnych Panów? Za moich czasów, gdy pojawiały się zamieszki z politycznymi separatystami, nazywaliśmy ich „terrorystami”.  Terrorystami – zagrzmiał.  – Czarni Panowie… Biali Panowie… nie ma czegoś takiego. To tylko banda chuliganów, chcących, by ich usłyszano. To Ministerstwo rządzi i jednoczy ze sobą ludzi. Nie jakiś… _kult_ , który wywołuje przerażenie. Ministerstwo musi jedynie rozporządzić kilka bardziej surowych przepisów, a te grupy terrorystyczne same znikną. Francja musi tylko pójść naszym przykładem. Odkąd Rufus Scrimgeour wyraził swoją chęć zostania kolejnym Ministrem Magii, nie było u nas żadnych nowych ataków. Kiedy obejmie urząd…

Dłoń uderzyła gwałtownie w jego suszący się pergamin, zaskakując go i rozmazując cały tusz. Korneliusz zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi na długie palce, po czym uniósł wzrok na swojego podsekretarza.

— Chociaż twoja rozwlekła opinia na temat sytuacji w Wielkiej Brytanii szczerze mnie _intryguje_ , Ministrze, mówiliśmy o zamknięciu budynku. Jestem pewien, że wciśnięcie jednego guziku pozwoli ci oszczędzić energię, jakiej potrzebowałbyś do dokończenia mowy, jaką dla mnie przygotowałeś. – Tom spojrzał na niego spokojnie, po czym jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, jakby przypomniał sobie, że ten powinien się na nich znajdować.

Korneliusz zamrugał pod wpływem ukazanych mu mocnych, białych zębów, po czym parsknął.

— Zamknięcie budynku! – Pokręcił z zapałem głową. – Nie zamykaliśmy budynku od…

— Dziesięcioleci – przerwał mu Tom suchym i niskim głosem. Nagle spojrzał gdzieś w przestrzeń. – Tak, już o tym wspomniałeś, Ministrze.

Korneliusz patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Tom odsuwa swoją dłoń z listu do Francuskiego Ministerstwa. Niemal zakończył już jego pisanie, a teraz jego schludnie wykaligrafowane litery były rozmazane… i nie było już dla nich ratunku. Uniósł wzrok, obserwując, jak Tom wyciera swoją rękę o tapicerkę fotela biurowego.

— Po prostu nie widzę _sensu_ w zamknięciu budynku, Tom. Nie ma potrzeby, aby zablokować Ministerstwo. Masz pojęcie, jak wiele spotkań zostałoby wstrzymanych… — urwał, gdy zauważył zmianę atmosfery.

Jego blade oczy przesunęły się szybko na szklankę z wodą, przyglądając się niewielkim falom, jakie pojawiły się na jej powierzchni. Zmarszczył brwi, czując się nieswojo i będąc nieco oszołomionym.

— T-trochę tu duszno, nie sądzisz, Tom?

— Być może – wycedził głos. – Po prostu marnujesz tlen swoją niepohamowaną paplaniną.

Korneliusz spojrzał nagle w górę. Strużka potu spłynęła mu po czole.

— Słucham? – Skierował wzrok na swojego podsekretarza, zastanawiając się, kiedy stał się on taki wysoki. Cienie wydawały się otulać płaszcz i twarz Toma, zwracając uwagę na jego przenikliwe oczy.

Knot przełknął z trudem ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że powietrze zarówno oziębiło się, jak i stało cieplejsze. Były to dwa zupełnie sprzeczne uczucia, tym bardziej, gdy nacierały na siebie w powietrzu. To było zupełnie… zupełnie jak _magia_. Ale to był niemożliwe. Tom Riddle nie posiadał tak imponującej mocy, prawda?

Podsekretarz ponownie położył swoje dłonie na biurku i pochylił się do przodu. Uśmieszek, który Korneliusz nazwałoby złowrogim, pojawił się na twarzy Riddle’a.

— Myślę, że może lepiej będzie, jak porozmawiamy o zamknięciu budynku, nie sądzisz?

Korneliusz otworzył usta, aby przypomnieć Tomowi, że to nie było możliwe, ale ostry ból eksplodował w głowie za jego oczami i przerwał jego myśli.

Przez chwilę siedział w milczeniu, całkowicie zszokowany. Jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, gdy intruz przedzierał się przez jego umysł. Jego szczęka zadrżała i Korneliusz wydał z siebie piskliwy krzyk, aby wyrazić niemożliwy do opisania ból, który ogarnął całą jego czaszkę.

— _Nikt nie usłyszy twoich krzyków, Korneliuszu_ – wyszeptał niemal czule głos w jego umyśle. – _To nie zajmie długo. Śmiem twierdzić, że migiem wrócisz do domu, do swojej pani Knot. Jestem pewien, że z pomocą swoich duńskich wypieków bez problemu wyleczy twoją migrenę._

Osunął się na biurko, ból był zbyt wielki. Szybko zamilkł. Czuł się, jakby wszystko było… przesuwane i przestawiane wewnątrz jego umysłu. Charknął, opryskując maliny swoją śliną. Ściekła po jego ustach na brodę. Uśmiechnął się, gdy stojący nad nim mężczyzna zachichotał i poklepał go po policzku. Skoro to było zabawne, dlaczego nie zrobić tego ponownie?

Tym razem splunięcie sięgnęło dalej. Strużka śliny pociekła po jego ustach i spłynęła na szaty. Korneliusz zachichotał, gdy kilka kropel upadło na list spoczywający na biurku. Miał ochotę spuścić go w toalecie.

— _No, no, no, nie chciałbyś pobrudzić swoich prążkowanych szat, prawda, Ministrze?_ – Korneliusz pokręcił głową, jęcząc.– _Musimy zamknąć budynek. Ministerstwo i pracownicy bardzo na tym skorzystają. Nie tylko ustalimy dzięki temu kierunek ewakuacji na wypadek prawdziwego zamknięcia budynku, ale również przypomni to naszym pracownikom, że Ministerstwo ma moc pozwalającą na kontrolowanie ich działalności. Nie chcesz sprawiać wrażenia słabego, prawda? Ministerstwo jak najbardziej ma prawo do nakazania zamknięcia budynku. Nadszedł czas, abyśmy to poćwiczyli._

Zamrugał. Zaczynał rozumieć, do czego zmierzał podsekretarz Riddle. Dobrze będzie poćwiczyć taką okoliczność. Na wypadek, gdyby zaszła kiedyś taka potrzeba w prawdziwej sytuacji.

— Taak – wymamrotał Korneliusz. – Tak, panie Riddle, masz… to jak najbardziej prawda…

— _Nie będziesz pamiętał o tym, że zaatakowano twój umysł, prawda? Prowadziłeś ze mną dyplomatyczną dyskusję. Z powodu stresu związanego z ustąpieniem ze stanowiska Ministra miewasz powracające migreny. To zrozumiałe._

Zwilżając usta, Knot kiwnął głową.

— Zrozumiałe…

Nagle nacisk na jego głowę zmniejszył się i Korneliusz zamrugał, marszcząc brwi. Uniósł wzrok, zatrzymując go na siedzącym przed nim z założonymi nogami Tomie. Jego podsekretarz skierował na niego pełne niepokoju spojrzenie.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ministrze? – Tom pochylił się do przodu, szybko przeszukując wewnętrzną kieszeń. – Twój nos! Krwawisz!

Korneliusz zaczerwienił się mocno, gdy krew skapnęła mu z nosa na szaty.

— Och, dobry Boże – zachichotał, speszony. – Obawiam się, że źle się czuję, Tom. Rozumiesz, cały ten stres… prawda? – Chwycił wyciągniętą w jego stronę przez Toma chusteczkę i wytarł nos. –Miewam okropne migreny. Spowodowane stresem, pamiętaj. Ja…

— Ministrze? – przerwał mu gładko Tom. – Zamknięcie budynku?

Korneliusz zamrugał. Tom również wyglądał na nieco chorego, sądząc po jego napiętym uśmiechu.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. – Podniósł z biurka różdżkę i machnął nią w stronę portretu swojego domku nad jeziorem.

Pozłacana rama odtworzyła się, ujawniając przycisk alarmowy i głośnik. Posłał Tomowi uśmiech, po czy przycisnął blokadę.

Co dziwne, podsekretarz znalazł się za drzwiami, gdy tylko rozbrzmiały alarmy. Korneliusz pragnął przedyskutować z nim traktat pokojowy z Francją, zanim wróci do domu do pani Knot. Być może zrobi ona trochę swoich duńskich wypieków. Na pewno jej pyszne ciastka i szklaneczka Ognistej Whisky zadziałają dobrze na jego migrenę.

Była po prostu _niemożliwa do opisania_.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdzieś indziej w Ministerstwie zamaskowana postać zatrzymała się w połowie drogi, zwracając uwagę na wzniesiony alarm i ciemniejącą atmosferę. Chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na jego bladej twarzy, gdy po chwili znów ruszył na przód.

— Mówi wasz Minister Magii – zagrzmiał głos równie donośny, co alarmy. – W trybie natychmiastowym nastąpi zaplanowane zamknięcie wszystkich departamentów w Ministerstwie. Sale i korytarze mają zostać puste, a pracownicy proszeni są o pozostanie w swoich gabinetach, dopóki alarm nie zostanie cofnięty. Windy prowadzące do i wyprowadzające z Ministerstwa zostaną wyłączone, tak samo jak wszystkie sieci Fiuu. Przeszkoleni aurorzy będą patrolować korytarze, eskortując wszystkich gości w kierunku wyznaczonych stref bezpieczeństwa. Na każdego, kto nie dostosuje się do zamknięcia budynku zostanie nałożona kara zawieszenia. Dziękujemy za współpracę, która pozwoli naszemu Ministerstwu być silniejszym i bardziej bezpiecznym.

Cygnus zachichotał, a jego oczy rozbłysły. Zamykali dla niego Ministerstwo. _Dla niego_.

Dla _jednego_ chłopca. Jednego, nędznego _chłopca_.

Byli głupcami.

 _Musisz być naprawdę wysoko ceniony, mój wnuku_ – mruknął w swoim umyśle Cygnus.

Poszukał go psychicznie, bez problemu odnajdując swojego krewniaka w dalekich zakamarkach ich umysłu. Cygnus unosił się przez chwilę w pobliżu Izara, mając ogromną chęć potorturowania go i pochłonięcia energii, jaką zebrał w sobie od ich ostatniej konfrontacji. Zauważył również, że wokół chłopca _zbierało się_ więcej energii, znacznie _jaśniejszej_ niż wcześniej. Gdy ostatnim razem miał styczność z magią swojego potomka, była równie niezdrowa i uwodzicielsko ciemna, co jego własna.

Może chłopiec próbował zwalczać ciemność jasnością? To był głupi pomysł i Cygnus uznał go za zabawny. A niech chłopiec sobie popróbuje. Cygnus mu nawet na to pozwoli. Właściwie polubił tego dzieciaka i miał zamiar przedłużać ich interakcję tak długo, jak tylko będzie to możliwe.

Gdyby nie wiedział, że to nie jest prawda, powiedziałby, że Izar Black jest jego reinkarnacją. Byli niezwykle podobni – obaj byli geniuszami, ciemni i potężni, a także równie zdeterminowani. Niemniej jednak, była między nimi jedna zasadnicza różnica.

Izar był _słaby_ i niemal żałosny w swoim sentymentalizmie. Cygnus wiedział, że chłopiec uważa się za wyrafinowanego i obojętnego wobec innych ludzi, ale wcale tak nie było. Jego potomek bardzo szanował swojego ojca, a nawet będącego zdrajcą krwi wuja. Obaj starsi Blackowie byli słabsi niż dzieciak – a jednak Izar nieustannie się nimi otaczał.

Byli też inni, których chłopiec traktował całkiem dobrze, chociaż powinien zająć należne mu wysokie miejsce w hierarchii.

Izar był potężny, a jednak nie osiągnął jeszcze całego swojego potencjału.

 _Pokażę ci prawdziwą władzę, zanim przestaniesz istnieć, chłopcze. Pokażę ci władzę, której nie udało ci się dostrzec, gdy była na wyciągnięcie ręki_ – oznajmił psychicznie Izarowi, prześlizgując się przez korytarze Departamentu Tajemnic.

Poczuł, jak jego słowa rozpalają w jego wnuku iskierkę ciekawości. Chłopiec jednak nie odezwał się ani nie poruszył. Cygnus warknął na niego, zanim opuścił głębokie zakamarki ich umysłu.

Izar zaszedłby daleko, ale jego sentymentalizm przejął nad nim kontrolę i pochłonął go tak bardzo, że wycofał się do cieni. Gdy Cygnus ustabilizował się w swoim życiu, żona i dzieci służyły mu tylko do przeciągnięcia linii rodu Blacków. A już zwłaszcza jego dzieci były jedynie bękarczymi szczurami, poczętymi tylko w celach doświadczalnych. Potrzebował ich, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność i gdy żaden z nich nie okazywał cech posiadania jego sztucznego genu i DNA, zamknął się w odosobnieniu na resztę życia. Ledwie go pamiętali i ich istnienie miało na celu wyłącznie zapewnienie przetrwania rodu.

 _Nic_ dla niego nie znaczyli. I brak takiego sentymentalizmu sprawił, że skupił się na swoich wynalazkach i eksperymentach. To dzięki temu był dziś tam, gdzie był.

Nieśmiertelny.

Osiągnął nieśmiertelność, choć nikomu innemu się to nie udało. I tym razem planował zrobić _znacznie_ więcej, nie być tylko prostym wynalazcą.

Trzeba przyznać, że jedna rzecz będzie stała mu na drodze, gdy sprowadzi z Zasłony resztę swojej duszy. To był ten… półkrwi. Ten plugawy czarodziej, który nazywał siebie Czarnym Panem. Ten, który uważał szesnastoletniego chłopca za godnego kochanka.

Poradzenie sobie z Czarnym Panem będzie trudne, tyle wiedział. Jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że mógłby bez problemu pokonać tego mężczyznę. Magia Izara była potężna, a jego niepohamowany dar czymś, co spowoduje upadek Czarnego Pana. To było proste. A nawet śmieszne.

Przydałoby się jednak trochę więcej czasu. Nie przywykł do zmieniania swojej osobowości w taki sposób, by przypominała wpatrzonego w swojego ojca nastoletniego chłopca. Regulus miał wobec niego podejrzenia i, jakimś cudem, wiedział. Czyżby jego portret w Grimmauld Place się wygadał?

Sądząc po zamknięciu Ministerstwa, Cygnus wierzył, że Czarny Pan miał coś wspólnego z uciekającym mu teraz czasem.

Ale to nieważne. Sięgnie Zasłony i znów będzie w jednym kawałku. To będzie proste, równie proste, co opętanie tego chłopca i przejęcie nad nim kontroli. Bez najmniejszych problemów wślizgnął się do ciała swojego potomka. Izar trochę z nim walczył, ale Cygnus, oczywiście, go pokonał. Jedyne, czego nie planował, to że dzieciak przeżyje. Myślał, że nawet jeśli nie będzie jeszcze w całości, to połączenie z chłopcem spowoduje jego śmierć.

Czyżby to ta ogromna determinacji dała mu jeszcze kilka dodatkowych godzin walki? A może coś innego?

Zamarł, po czym porzucił swoje podejrzenia. To nie miało znaczenia. Gdy złączy się z resztą swojej duszy, opuści Wielką Brytanię i rozpocznie nową drogę. Jego pierwszym celem było odebranie posiadłości Blacków niezasługującym na nie potomkom.  Drugim – znalezienie suki, która kontynuuje linię rodu. Kiedy ciało Izara się zestarzeje, będzie potrzebował nowego potomka, który miałby w sobie jego sztuczny gen. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem jego naczynie urodzi się w przeciągu jednego lub dwóch pokoleń.

Nie było go zbyt wiele czasu. I nie przejmował się zmianami w czarodziejskim świecie. To nie miało znaczenia, będzie się tym martwił później.

Cygnus mknął cicho po zacienionych fragmentach korytarzy. To było proste. Z powodu zamknięcia budynku światła w Ministerstwie zostały maksymalnie przygaszone.

Nie musiał przeszukiwać wspomnień Izara, aby wiedzieć, gdzie jest Zasłona. Kiedy był młody, całymi dniami siedział przed tym kamiennym łukiem. Lata zajęło mu zrozumienie, że nie może wszczepić nieśmiertelności do swojego starzejącego się już ciała, ale możliwe byłoby osadzenie jej w DNA – w jego spermie – i przekazanie potomkom.

Nieśmiertelność musiała rozpocząć się od płodu. Jego celem było utrzymanie się w pobliżu ziemi po tym, jak umrze i umożliwienie łatwego opętania, gdy wejdzie w kontakt ze swoim naczyniem. Nie szukał sposobu na sprawienie, by jego potomek był nieśmiertelny. Izar nie był nieśmiertelny, chociaż miał w sobie gen, który pozwalał Cygnusowi na bezproblemowe opętanie go i ciemną oraz na tyle ekskluzywną magię, by mógł przed śmiercią wejść w kontakt z Zasłoną.

Gdy Cygnus był na łożu śmierci, był zdruzgotany, że żadne z jego dzieci lub wnuków nie posiada „Klątwy”. Był przerażony śmiercią, byciem na wieczność powiązanym z Zasłoną. Jego wysiłki jednak w końcu się opłaciły.

Wielka szkoda, że jego naczynie mogłoby być jedynym godnym uwagi sojusznikiem. Mógłby wykorzystać genialny umysł Izara i jego pokręcone wynalazki.

Gdy Cygnus wszedł do Sali Śmierci, natychmiast poczuł Zasłonę, zanim ją jeszcze zobaczył. Wyczuwał, że reszta jego duszy ukrywa się za tą podartą kurtyną i wewnątrz kamiennego łuku.

_Nadchodzę…_

Jego radość sprawiła, że stał się ślepy na otoczenie. Gdyby zwracał na nie uwagę, dostrzegłby stojącego w cieniach Czarnego Pana, którego oczy skoncentrowane były ostro bezpośrednio na nim.

Cygnus skupiał się jednak teraz tylko i wyłącznie na jednej rzeczy.

Przyjemnie obniżona temperatura była mu znana i wywołała na jego ramionach oraz szyi gęsią skórkę. Oszałamiająca atmosfera Sali Śmierci była jeszcze bardziej zdumiewająca, gdy patrzyło się na nią oczami kogoś tak młodego i zdrowego. Cygnus powoli zbliżył się do krawędzi jamy, spoglądając w dół poprzez różne poziomy ławek na stojący pośrodku dumnie kamienny łuk. Jego poszarpana Zasłona marszczyła się przepięknie, rywalizując wyglądem z najlepiej uprzędzonym jedwabiem.

Jedynym, co odwracało jego uwagę od jej piękna to trzy stojące na jej straży postaci, kłócące się dość głośno.

Cygnus mruknął z niesmakiem, gdy rozpoznał, kim one są. Dwoje idiotycznych Blacków i szlama. Chociaż, trzeba przyznać, głupotą z jego strony było takie zwlekanie z udaniem się do Ministerstwa. Był po prostu tak przytłoczony tym, że ponownie _żyje_ , iż nawet nie myślał o tym, że coś może stanąć mu na drodze.

I chociaż blokowali mu przejście, przyjemność ścisnęła mocno jego brzuch.

To będzie… zabawne.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar przeskoczył przez żabę i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi prowadzące na łąkę. Rozejrzał się po przypominającym Departament Tajemnic pomieszczeniu, doskonale wiedząc, że Cygnus znajduje się obecnie w jego pierwowzorze.

Skrzywił się, czując, że kończy się im czas, ale zarazem wiedząc, że nie mogą niczego przyśpieszyć.

— Co się stanie, jeśli w pełni połączy ze sobą resztę swojej duszy? Twierdzisz, że na pewno nie…

— Na pewno nie umrzesz – powiedziała stanowczo i żarliwie. – Badałam to wszystko przez lata, Izarze. – Zwróciła na niego swoje zmęczone, zielone oczy. – Gdybym nie wierzyła, że horkruks zadziała, nigdy bym go nie stworzyła. Horkruks posiada swoją własną magię, chociaż może być ona naprawdę niewielka. Mam moc pozwalającą mi na chronienie cię i utrzymanie w twoim umyśle.

Izar odwrócił się od jej błagalnego wyrazu twarzy i zaczął badać przednią część swojego umysłu. Cygnus nie wydawał się tym przejmować, jako że nie zrobił nic, aby znów strącić go do dalszych zakamarków. Przez długi moment Izar przyglądał się błyszczącym, czarnym ścianom i podłodze.

— Jestem pewien, że legilimencja pomogłaby wyrzucić Cygnusa z mojego umysłu – mruknął, odwracając się z powrotem do Lily. Kolor jej sukienki zamienił się w bezdenny rubin, komponując się z jej włosami. – Stworzenie przez ciebie horkruksa może okazać się daremne. I niepotrzebnym poświęceniem z twojej strony.

Pokręciła głową, a włosy opadły jej na ramiona i plecy.

— Legilimencja w niczym by nie pomogła, synu. Cygnus stworzył tę Klątwę, aby twoje ciało było narażone na jego atak. Twoje geny zostały zmienione przez _niego_ w taki sposób, by połączyć się z jego duchem. Magia umysłu w żaden sposób nie odparłaby tego ataku.

Zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie rozmowę, jaką odbył z Cygnusem, zanim ten go opętał.

— Ale on twierdził, że jeśli nauczyłbym się oklumencji, połączenie ze mną mogłoby być dla niego niemożliwe – zauważył Izar.

— To prawda. Jednak to połączenie. Opętanie. Teraz, kiedy zakorzenił się już wewnątrz twojego ciała, wewnątrz twojego umysłu, coś tak prostego jak legilimencja nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc. Gdybyś nauczył się oklumencji wcześniej, gdybyś był w niej Mistrzem, być może byłbyś w stanie tego uniknąć. – Posłała mu napięty uśmiech. – Jestem pewna, że zauważyłeś swój brak zdolności do nauczenia się tej sztuki. Jest to spowodowane tym, iż Cygnus _chciał_ , aby tak właśnie było, gdy rozpoczynał konstruowanie tej Klątwy. Chciał, abyś był wobec niego bezbronny. Uczący cię oklumencji Czarny Pan stał się dla niego zagrożeniem. Musiał opętać cię wcześniej, niż zamierzał, aby uniknąć możliwości, iż opanujesz tę sztukę.

Izar nie wiedział, czy powinien podziwiać twórczość swojego przodka, czy może cieszyć się, że to nie _jego_ winą było, iż był tak okropny w oklumencji.

To wszystko nabrało nagle sensu. Nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego Lily Potter zachęcała go do dostania się do Zasłony. Gdyby jej nie dotknął, ten problem być może nigdy by się nie pojawił.

Spojrzał na nią poprzez na wpół przymknięte powieki. Właśnie skończyli sprzątać skażoną zasięgiem Cygnusa łąkę. Lily wierzyła, że mogą coś zdziałać od środka. Pamiętał, jak spoglądał na nią pustym wzrokiem, kiedy wyraziła na głos pomysł zniszczenia śladów, jakie Cygnus pozostawił w każdym pokoju jego umysłu.

— _I jak chcesz to zrobić?_ – zapytał złośliwie Izar. – _Sądzisz, że możemy po prostu posprzątać pomieszczenia w moim umyśle i najzwyczajniej w świecie zamknąć za sobą drzwi?_

Uśmiechnęła się.

— _Możesz zrobić wszystko. To w końcu twój umysł, Izarze._

Prychnął. Ukrywała coś przed nim. To nie będzie takie proste. Nie mogą tak po prostu zrobić tego, co chciała. Bo co powstrzymywało Cygnusa przed spostrzeżeniem, że drzwi w przedniej części jego umysłu się zamykają? Co powstrzymywało go przed ponownym otworzeniem ich? Izar sądził, że to oczyszczanie umysłu przypominało bardzo oklumencję. A Lily dopiero co powiedziała, że oklumencja i legilimencja nie mogą pomóc mu pozbyć się Cygnusa.

— To strata czasu – oznajmił okrutnie Izar. Odwrócił się do niej, mając nadzieję zobaczyć w tych szmaragdowych oczach jakiś złowrogi plan. Niczego takiego nie ujrzał. Wskazał na nią palcem, czując, że złość rozpala jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch. – Jak ma ochronić nas to przed Cygnusem? Przecież on zwyczajnie otworzy z powrotem te drzwi i zagnieździ się mocniej w _moim_ umyśle.

Żaba, na której jechał, pod wpływem oburzenia w jego głosie wydała z siebie suchy rechot i przeskoczyła przez jedne z otwartych drzwi. Izar nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiając się na Lily. Bawiła się swoim włosami, rzucając spojrzenie na długi korytarz Departamentu Tajemnic.

— Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy to zadziała – przyznała po chwili ciszy. Zanim mógłby wejść jej w słowo, kontynuowała: — Ale nie mam wątpliwości, że to przeżyjesz. Wiem, że w którymś momencie będziesz w końcu w stanie walczyć z nim z większą siłą. Zamknięty umysł i drzwi pomogą nam to osiągnąć.

Izar położył ręce na kolanach, próbując kontrolować targający nim gniew. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Jak możesz być taka pewna, że to przeżyję? Nie jesteś wiarygodna, do diabła, nie masz pojęcia, co robisz.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i przycisnęła dłoń do lustrzanych drzwi, przez które właśnie przeszli.

— Mam moc, aby cię chronić…

Wstał gwałtownie, robiąc duży krok w jej stronę.

— Już to powiedziałaś. Co to za moc, którą jesteś w stanie dzierżyć w _mojej_ głowie?

Lily była niską czarownicą, ale sprawiała wrażenie jeszcze niższej, gdy pochyliła głowę i zgarbiła ramiona.

— Mam moc… posiadam matczyną miłość, matczyne poświęcenie.

Izar poczuł, że coś zaciska mu się w gardle i z trudem próbował uspokoić swój oddech, gdy na nią spojrzał.

— Matczyną miłość? – wyszeptał z niedowierzaniem, po czym jego głos znacznie się podniósł. – Jak to w ogóle możliwe, skoro nie jesteś nawet _matką_? – Otworzył szeroko ramiona, zgrzytając zębami, gdy buzujące w nim emocje stały się tak silne, że nie był w stanie przejść obok nich obojętnie.

Obróciła się gwałtownie, machając przy tym włosami wokół karku, przez co przypominały szkarłatną kobrę.

— Wiem, że to, co zrobiłam było błędem, Izarze – szepnęła namiętnie. – Przez dwa dni tuliłam cię do swojej piersi po tym, jak cię urodziłam, zastanawiając się, co powinnam zrobić. Te dwa dni były najszczęśliwszymi w moim życiu. Nigdy nie czułam tak czystej i niewinnej miłości, ale zarazem ogarniał mnie przytłaczający smutek, iż poczęłam cię, aby to przeciwko komuś wykorzystać. Po tym, jak porzuciłam cię w sierocińcu wiedziałam, że popełniłam błąd. Wiem o tym! Wiem.

Nie chciał widzieć łez w jej oczach. Odwrócił się od niej uparcie, ani trochę nimi nieprzejęty. Nie miały dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jej słowa jednak wciąż dzwoniły mu w uszach.

— Byłam młoda i zagubiona – kontynuowała rozpaczliwie. – A gdy cię porzuciłam, zaczęło zżerać mnie jeszcze większe poczucie winy. Po tym, jak stworzyłam horkruksa wiedziałam, że nigdy nie będę mogła po ciebie wrócić i cię wychować. Nie z jedynie cząstką duszy, z niewielką resztką człowieczeństwa. To moja ostatnia szansa na odkupienie, pozwól mi się poświęcić. Nie lekceważ mojej miłości do mojego dziecka. Może cię nie wychowałam, ale to nie umniejsza mojego nieopisanego podziwu wobec ciebie, tych dwóch dni, gdy trzymałam cię w moich ramionach. Matczyna miłość jest paliwem, które pozwala normalnemu człowiekowi dokonać czegoś niemożliwego.

Była pokręconą i złamaną kobietą, uhartowaną i złożoną z powrotem w jedną całość po tym, jak straciła swoją łaskę. Była kiedyś młodą i błyskotliwą czarownicą, ale pozwoliła Dumbledore’owi manipulować swoim umysłem. Sprawił, że zaczęła postrzegać Ciemną Stronę jako największego wroga i że uwierzyła, iż musi poświęcić wszystko, aby ją powstrzymać.

Po jego narodzinach wymknęła się spod kontroli dyrektora. Gdy znów zaczęła myśleć za siebie, najprawdopodobniej pochłonął ją żal i udręka z powodu tego, co zrobiła. Była zagubiona i złamana, dopóki nie postawiła sobie nowego celu.

Chronienia go.

Możliwe, że stworzyła horkruksa w wyrazie czystej desperacji, aby odkupić swoje winy i ochronić dziecko, którego nigdy nie mogła mieć, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż to zrobiła. I po tym, jak podzieliła swoją duszę, po raz kolejny zahartowała się i stała niewrażliwa na własne uczucia oraz emocje. Możliwe nawet, że tak bardzo wstydziła się, że zrobiła coś tak mrocznego, iż znów zwróciła się do Dumbledore’a i dała mu nad sobą zapanować.

Łagodnie potrząsnął głową, gdy jego gniew zamienił się we współczucie wobec kobiety, która go urodziła.

— Dlaczego w takim razie postawiłaś mnie przed Zasłoną? W tamtym roku pozwoliłaś mi się do niej zbliżyć.

Uniosła dłoń do szklanych drzwi, spoglądając na swoje odbicie z pasją w oczach.

— To nie ja postawiłam cię przed tą Zasłoną. To ona. Nie jesteśmy już tą samą osobą, Izarze, chociaż naprawdę bardzo chciałabym, aby tak było. Nigdy nie połączymy się znów w całość. To ją będziesz musiał zapytać o to, co nią kierowało.

Zanim mogłaby powiedzieć coś więcej, poczuł, że Cygnusa ogarnia przytłaczające uczucie zadowolenia. Marszcząc brwi, skupił się i spojrzał na to, co działo się w realnym świecie. Jego żołądek zacisnął się gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Cygnus przypatruje się Regulusowi oraz Syriuszowi. Sądząc po okrutnym rozbawieniu jego przodka, Izar zakładał, że to spotkanie nie przyniesie niczego dobrego jego ojcu oraz wujowi.

Odwrócił się do Lily, mając na twarzy zimny i beznamiętny wyraz.

— Muszę tu zostać.

Cofnęła się głębiej w Departament Tajemnic. Jej suknia zmieniła kolor na onyksową czerń, gdy przyjrzała się Izarowi.

— Ale drzwi… Musimy je zamknąć, aby…

Zimne, grafitowo-zielone oczy błysnęły.

— Muszę spróbować przejąć kontrolę nad moim ciałem, jeśli postanowi ich skrzywdzić… — urwał, przypominając sobie jej pełne rozpaczy słowa. – Rozumiesz, dlaczego muszę ich chronić, Lily. Prawda?

Otworzyła usta, gotowa do tego, by mu to wyperswadować, ale szybko się rozmyśliła.

— Tak, Izarze, rozumiem. – Posłała mu jeden ze swoich nieczęstych uśmiechów, ale, tak jak każdy poprzedni, zabarwiony był on nutką goryczy. – Cieszę się, że się odnaleźliście. Obaj zasługujecie na odrobinę szczęścia, pomimo swojej mrocznej przeszłości.

To było zupełnie różne od tego, co powiedziała mu kiedyś prawdziwa Lily Potter. Chciała oderwać go od Regulusa, twierdząc, że nie był wystarczająco stabilny, aby być jego opiekunem.

Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lily, chwytając jej bladą dłoń. Jakaś część niego czuła żal, że nigdy nie pozna swojej matki, _całej_ swojej matki. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, jak potoczyłoby się jego życie, gdyby go przy sobie zatrzymała i go wychowała.

Odrzucił od siebie te myśli. Za bardzo podobało mu się życie, jakie wiódł, aby chciał w nim cokolwiek zmieniać.

Kiwnęła do niego głową, zaciskając swoją dłoń wokół jego.

— Spróbuję dalej pozamykać pokoje, Izarze. Bądź ostrożny.

Odwróciła się i odeszła, zostawiając go samego w fałszywym Departamencie Tajemnic. Przejmując kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, Izar pozwolił sobie utonąć w zimnym uścisku Ciemności. Będzie obserwował i czekał na okazję do ataku.

 

**~*~**

 

— To _nie_ o to pytam – syknął Regulus. – Chcę wiedzieć, czy Izar już tu był.

Stojąca naprzeciwko niego oraz ubrana w ciężkie szaty Niewymownych Lily złożyła ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzała na niego spokojnie. Wyglądała w nich jak zmokła kura, a jej drobne ciało sprawiało, że przypominała oddychającego trupa.

— A ja powiedziałam ci już, że go tu nie było, Regulusie. Gdybyś mnie słuchał, może byś to usłyszał.

Jej ciemnoszmaragdowe oczy przesunęły się na stojącego z boku i pogrążonego w myślach Syriusza. Regulus zesztywniał pod wpływem jej nagłego zainteresowania jego bratem.

— James chciałby cię znowu zobaczyć, Syriuszu – oświadczyła miękko. – Potrzebuje cię.

Regulus zasłonił sobą swojego brata, aby ponownie skupić na sobie jej uwagę.

— Nie wydajesz się zbyt zaniepokojona lub przejęta moim zainteresowaniem o miejsce pobytu Izara. A pomyślałby kto, że matka, bez względu na to jak oziębła, będzie się troszczyć o dobro swojego syna. – Był to pierwszy raz, gdy użył tej karty przeciwko niej. Chociaż szczerze wątpił, aby w ciele Lily pozostało wiele miłości wobec Izara.

Ciemnoszkarłatny warkocz opadł jej z ramienia, kiedy się wyprostowała. Oczy miała skupione, a usta zaciśnięte, gdy mu się przyjrzała.

— To dlatego, że już wiem, przez co przechodzi.

Regulus zmrużył oczy i przybliżył się do niej o krok. Górował nad nią znacznie, ale nie wydawała się zwracać na to uwagi.

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że wiesz, przez co przechodzi?

Wykrzywiła twarz w drwiącym uśmiechu, kręcąc głową.

— Gdybyś nie był tak ślepy i żądny władzy, być może zauważyłbyś, że Klątwa Cygnusa nie polegała na tym, o czym mówiły plotki. Nekromancja nie była częścią planu Cygnusa, gdy ją tworzył. Wiem, że musiało być to dla ciebie rozczarowujące, gdy okazało się, że chodzi o zwyczajne opętanie – rzuciła wyzywająco.

Regulus cofnął się, czując, że wściekłość ściska jego klatkę piersiową.

— Jak możesz podchodzić do tego tak… obojętnie? Nie rozumiesz, że Cygnus może całkowicie przejąć kontrolę nad Izarem? Mój syn może nigdy nie wyjść z tego cało.

Lily machnęła rękami, a w jej oczach zalśniła wściekłość.

— I, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja coś z tym zrobiłam!

Odtrącając kosmyk ciemnych włosów, Regulus zachichotał złowieszczo.

— Och, moja droga, nie masz _pojęcia_ , co to znaczy kogoś chronić. Co takiego zrobiłaś? Hmm? Poprosiłaś Dumbledore’a o pomoc? Wytłumaczyłaś mu, że Blackowie są równie…

Przerwał mu błysk światła. Zobaczył jedynie twarz Izara, a potem poleciał do tyłu. Próbował jakoś kontrolować swoje ciało, ale wiedział, że było to daremne. Po przerażonym wyrazie na twarzy Syriusza i spadku temperatury domyślił się, że zmierza w stronę Zasłony.

Nie mógł umrzeć. Nie _w taki sposób._

To _było_ jednak dość ironiczne.

— Regulusie!


	38. Część II Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Jeszcze niebetowane.

**Rozdział szósty**

Okrzyk, jaki wymknął się z jego ust był zbyt nagły, aby mógł go stłumić, gdy ten bachor przedarł się przez jego bariery. Cygnus położył rękę na ustach, samemu go uciszając, podczas gdy Regulus leciał w stronę Zasłony.

Przerażenie Izara nie trwało długo.

Cygnus westchnął zrzędliwie, gdy ciało tego głupca w ostatniej chwili zmieniło kierunek lotu, uderzając ostatecznie w otaczające ich ławy. Regulus opadł ciężko na ziemię. Ktokolwiek uratował tego idiotę, nie wydawał się troszczyć o niego na tyle, by zapewnić mu łagodne lądowanie. Cygnus rozejrzał się czujnym okiem po otoczeniu. To nie zdrajca krwi powstrzymał śmierć swojego brata, tak samo jak nie zrobiła tego szlama, więc… kto uratował szczeniaka?

Uniósł wzrok, próbując przejrzeć ciemność. Wykorzystał wrażliwość na magię swojego potomka i w końcu stał się świadomy kuszącej energii dochodzącej ze wznoszących się nad nimi cieni. Wydawała się być wszędzie i zarazem nigdzie, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna, który jest jej źródłem, krążył nad nimi na krawędzi wgłębienia.

Cygnus odchylił do tyłu głowę i roześmiał się.

A to dopiero! Czarny Pan ratował jakiegoś bezwartościowego sługę? Czarny Pan bronił człowieka, który nie mógł nawet ochronić się przed zwykłym napływem magii?

To było po prostu…

— Klasyczne – wydumał z rozbawieniem. – Po prostu _klasyczne_ – mruknął, otwierając szeroko ramiona. Obserwujące go oczy były przecudownym źródłem rozrywki. Schodził dalej po ustawionych na różnych poziomach ławach, kierując się w stronę najniższej części pomieszczenia.

Ochoczo przyglądał się temu, jak Regulus gramoli się na nogi, ściskając w ręce w gotowości różdżkę. Także różdżka Syriusza i szlamy wskazywała teraz na niego, ale, jako że byli głupcami, nie rzucali żadnych zaklęć. Zwolnił nieco, czekając, aż również Czarny Pan ujawni swoją obecność i spróbuje przeszkodzić mu w dojściu do Zasłony. Tego brudnego, półkrwistego czarodzieja nie było jednak nigdzie widać. Nawet Czarny Pan bał się podnieść na niego różdżkę!

Zachichotał, dostrzegając spojrzenie Regulusa. Jego szczęka była mocno zaciśnięta, a ręka, w której ściskał wskazaną na Cygnusa różdżkę — pewna.

— Nie możecie mnie powstrzymać – wyszeptał z radością. – _Wiecie_ , że nie możecie mnie powstrzymać.

Przybliżył się do nich jeszcze trochę i, o dziwo, to Regulus jako pierwszy zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Wyglądał na niespełna rozumu, gdy pochylił się w jego stronę z rozszerzonymi ze wściekłości oczami.

— Nawet na to nie licz, Cygnusie. Nie zawaham się zranić Izara, jeśli to będzie oznaczało, że cię powstrzymam.

— Jak szlachetnie – wycedził Cygnus. – To niesamowite, że w końcu uświadomiłeś sobie, że twój syn został opętany. Powiedz mi, co do tego doprowadziło? Czarny Pan? Człowiek, którego _nie było nawet w pobliżu_ , gdy pojawiło się to… dziedzictwo? A może gobelin rodu Blacków? Tak czy inaczej, to trochę poniżające, nie sądzisz? – Cygnus wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i odwrócił wzrok od zaczerwienionej twarzy Regulusa. – Zastanawiam się, co dokładnie zamierzasz zrobić, aby wypędzić mnie z ciała swojego syna. Obawiam się, że legilimencja nie zadziała.

Regulus sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał przyjąć to oświadczenie z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, ale jego zmartwienie wygrało i się na nią przedarło. Jego usta zacisnęły się mocno, a grafitowe oczy spojrzały ponad głową Cygnusa na otwór dołu, w którym się znajdowali. Cygnus obrócił się szybko, chcąc zobaczyć skradającego się tam Czarnego Pana, ale powitały go wyłącznie cienie. Wrócił do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji, chichocząc.

— Nie, obawiam się, że nawet Mistrz legilimencji nie będzie w stanie ci pomóc.

Następnie skierował wzrok na szlamę. Jej zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego chłodno i z całą pewnością nie było to spojrzenie, które przystałoby kobiecie opowiadającej się po Jasnej Stronie. Wyglądało, jakby była z siebie zadowolona i ani trochę zmartwiona swoim drogocennym synem. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, może nie mogła się doczekać zniszczenia Izara. Wspomnienia chłopca wskazywały Cygnusowi, że ta kobieta nie była obecna w jego życiu. Zostawiła go tylko w mugolskim sierocińcu.

Żaden Black nie powinien być wychowywany przez plugawych mugoli.

Odwracając się od niej, Cygnus wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk, gdy jego wzrok wylądował na Zasłonie. Stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny i zmęczony – co wskazywało na to, iż był w chwili obecnej śmiertelny i miał swoje ograniczenia. Będzie musiał jeść, spać i odzyskiwać siły. Już teraz czuł, że jego ciało jest zmęczone. Okazja do stoczenia prawdziwej walki z tymi… krewniakami była naprawdę kusząca, ale wiedział, że tylko niepotrzebnie by go zmęczyła, zanim musiałby stawić czoła prawdziwemu zagrożeniu w postaci Czarnego Pana.

Być może zostawi ich sobie na później. Musiał mieć w życiu jakąś rozrywkę, prawda? Ważne było tylko, by zabił dziś Czarnego Pana, Blackami i szlamą mógł zająć się później. Poza tym, kto wie? Być może w najbliższej przyszłości będą dla niego nawet użyteczni.

Cygnus przyjrzał się z zastanowieniem trzem stojącym przed nim osobom i gwałtownie rzucił się do przodu. Szlama zeszła mu z drogi, obniżając różdżkę, jednak całkowicie jej nie chowając. Cygnus nie miał czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać, bo gorliwie zszedł z drogi paskudnego zaklęcia rzuconego przez _ojca_ chłopca. Zanucił w podnieceniu, gdy spostrzegł jego wyraz twarzy i postawę. Mężczyzna mówił poważnie i naprawdę był jak najbardziej gotów do stoczenia pojedynku. Wydawał się niemal chętny do tego, aby zaatakować ciało swojego syna.

Być może Cygnus źle go ocenił.

— Dobrze, dobrze – pochwalił, niewerbalnie blokując zaklęcie odcinające, zanim to dotarło do jego twarzy. – Bardzo dobrze.

Jego pochwała wydawała się rozpalić w Regulusie jeszcze większą wściekłość. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i rzucił do przodu. Gdyby tylko miał jeszcze pianę w ustach, naprawdę przypominałby przy tym dzikie zwierzę. Mroczne zaklęcie lecące w kierunku Cygnusa zbliżało się z zatrważającą prędkością. Ten przez chwilę zachwycał się umiejętnościami mężczyzny, po czym uchylił się i zablokował atak. Nie musiał werbalizować swoich zaklęć. To było dla niego banalnie proste.

 _Potrzebna_ mu była jednak jedna rzecz _._ Musiał się skupić i sięgnąć po moc, którą, jak wiedział, Izar posiada.

W końcu był jakiś powód, dla którego chłopak był wrażliwy na magię. Cygnus dał mu tę umiejętność, aby jego magia była wystarczająco wyjątkowa, by dotknąć Zasłony i ściągnąć z niej jego duszę. Zdecydował się nadać swojemu naczyniu takich właściwości, aby dawały mu jeszcze większą przewagę. Izar był wrażliwy na magię, bo dzięki temu miał również umiejętność odcinania czyjegoś rdzenia.

Cygnus dał mu tę zdolność z własnych, samolubnych powodów. Pragnął ciała, które miało moc, nietypową moc. Na szczęście Izar nie rozumiał, że wrażliwość na magię była kluczem do znacznie większej władzy. Chłopiec nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

Ale to wkrótce się zmieni.

Skupił się na pulsującej magii Regulusa, po czym wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Z wielką determinacją skoncentrował się na _ściskaniu_ jego rdzenia. Fale aury Regulusa zdawały się pulsować niczym bijące serce i Cygnus miał możliwość zobaczenia, gdzie może je odciąć, zgasić. Kiedy jego palce zacisnęły się wokół niewidzialnego rdzenia, odnalazł źródło aury swojego przeciwnika i gwałtownie _odciął_ mu do niego dostęp.

Przystojna twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się z przerażenia, gdy osunął się na kolana. Jego bezużyteczna różdżka upadła na podłogę, nie stanowiąc już narzędzia jego zemsty. Cygnus obserwował to wszystko z gwałtowną fascynacją. Utracenie przez czarodzieja magii musiało być dla niego bolesne zarówno fizycznie, jak i emocjonalnie. Sprawiało, że stawał się całkowicie bezbronny i bezradny.

Przez zaledwie krótką chwilę Cygnus cofnął się i podziwiał konsekwencje swojego daru. To był naprawdę przepiękny widok. Ciało Regulusa owładnęły drgawki, a otaczający go blask przygasł, osłaniając płaszczem ciemności. Sprawiał wrażenie starszego, niż był w rzeczywistości, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się o wiele twardszy, podczas gdy oczy straciły swój blask.

I chociaż był to poruszający widok, był dla niego również zabawny. Czarodzieje nie czuli swojej magii, dopóki nie byli jej pozbawiani. Byli tak zespoleni ze swoim rdzeniem, tak z nim zsynchronizowani, że stanowił ich drugą naturę. Ich magia pulsowała w rytmie bicia ich serca, dopasowywała się do ich oddechów i wiązała z gracją ich ruchów… magia była wszędzie. I gdy nagle zostawali jej pozbawieni, zdawali sobie sprawę, że odebrano im ogromną część ich samych. Nie mieli już w sobie tego, co sprawiało, że czuli się _żywi_ i niezwyciężeni. Walczyli o każdy oddech i nie czuli już wraz z biciem serca tego przypływu kuszącej _prawości_.

Gdy tak gwałtownie pozbawieni byli magii, prawdopodobnie czuli się, jakby umierali. Byli nadzy, bezbronni i musieli dostosować swoje ciało do funkcjonowania bez żadnej pomocy.

To, że potrafił dokonać czegoś takiego sprawiało, że czuł się jak bóg, chociaż w jego mocy były dwa niedociągnięcia.

Po pierwsze, jego ofiary nie umierały z powodu utraty magii. Chociaż przejście przez ten bezbronny etap i uczenie się życia bez magii było dla nich niewyobrażalnie trudne, nigdy ich nie zabijało. Z drugiej strony, gdyby Cygnus naprawdę _chciał_ ich zabić, mógłby to zrobić bez problemu. Jego ofiara kuliła się w sobie, więc mógł bez żadnych przeszkód unieść na nią różdżkę.

Jednak najbardziej tragiczną wadą jego mocy było to, że jej skutek nie był _trwały_. Regulus odzyska z powrotem swoją magię, gdy tylko Cygnus nie będzie mógł się dłużej koncentrować na tym, aby trzymać mocno jego rdzeń.

Skrzywił się i nadepnął na różdżkę Regulusa, z fanatyczną radością łamiąc ją na pół. Leżący na podłodze mężczyzna szybko spojrzał na nią poprzez swoje gęste włosy. Jego zamglone oczy rozszerzyły się ze wstrętem i wydał z siebie bolesny, przerażony jęk. To żałosne stworzenie kiwało się do przodu i tyłu, kręcąc z zaprzeczeniem głową.

Wewnątrz swojego umysłu Cygnus uważnie wyczekiwał reakcji Izara. Chłopiec od jakiegoś czasu był dziwnie spokojny.

Ale…

Tak, to było to.

Iskierka fascynacji, pełnego szoku zachwytu.

 _Byłeś kiedyś Mistrzem Magii… teraz mam pełne prawo ci to odebrać._ Aby podkreślić swoją dominację nad Izarem, Cygnus machnął w powietrzu różdżką, niewidzialnym ciosem pozbawiając Regulusa przytomności. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, a jego skroń roztrzaskała się o kamienną podłogę. Jaskrawa stróżka szkarłatnego życia wypłynęła z jego głowy, tworząc wokół niej aureolę. Izar natomiast w końcu zareagował na atak na swojego ojca, posyłając poprzez ich umysł wybuch Czarnej Magii.

Cygnus przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawiał, po czym skierował tę eksplozję na siebie, używając jej, aby się wzmocnić.

— Uciekaj, Syriuszu – wyszeptał za nim kobiecy głos.

Odwrócił się w samą porę, aby zobaczyć przelatujący mu tuż pod nosem strumień magii. Poczuł przypływ szału i skoncentrował się na ostatnim Blacku.

— O tak – tchnął. – Uciekaj, póki możesz.

Głupiec wzniósł wokół siebie silną tarczę, mającą prawdopodobnie wystarczająco mocy, aby odbić wszelkie lecące w jej stronę zaklęcia. A że był idiotą, pewnie myślał, że ochroni go to również przed tym, co Cygnus zrobił jego bratu.

Przykucając w swojej wyrobionej, aurorskiej postawie, Syriusz z wdziękiem zatrzymał się przed swoim leżącym twarzą w dół młodszym bracie. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w zimnej determinacji, ale Cygnus dostrzegał na niej wątpliwości i skryte w grafitowanych oczach opory. Wyglądało na to, że, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, Syriusz nie był aż tak chętny do skrzywdzenia swojego bratanka.

— Zaatakujesz mnie, wujku Syriuszu? – zapytał cichutkim głosem Cygnus. Czuł, że Izar porusza się niespokojnie w jego otoczonym tarczami umyśle.

— Nie pozwól mu się zwieść, Syriuszu. Nie jest już Izarem – odezwała się ponownie kobieta.

Cygnus odwrócił głowę, sycząc w jej stronę:

— Milcz, szlamo.

Ten pyskaty rozkaz wydawał się być wszystkim, czego potrzebował Syriusz, aby zaatakować. Cygnus był jednak gotowy. Gdy tylko zaklęcie porażenia ciała opuściło różdżkę Syriusza, wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na aurze mężczyzny. Podobnie jak jego brat, Syriusz upadł na podłogę, podczas gdy jego blada twarz zrobiła się niebezpiecznie niebiesko-zielona. Cygnus ani na chwilę nie przestawał tego podziwiać. Zamiast tego pchnął Syriusza poprzez całe pomieszczenie w stronę ław. Z powodu braku swojej magii, Syriusz będzie miał szczęście, jeśli przeżyje to uderzenie. Jak gdyby potwierdzając jego podejrzenia, obrzydliwy, a zarazem intrygujący dźwięk łamanych kości rozniósł się echem po Komnacie Śmierci.

Nagle Cygnus pochylił się do przodu, wrzeszcząc, gdy jego umysł zadrżał. Świat pociemniał mu przed oczami pod wpływem pochłaniającej go intensywnej magii Izara. Przytłaczająca obecność chłopca sprawiała, że czuł się, jakby ktoś skrobał w nim paznokciami i desperacko wspinał się, aby zyskać nad nim kontrolę. I chociaż oganiał go wielki ból, nie mógł nie podziwiać magii, jaką posiadał chłopiec.

Izar przejął kontrolę tylko na kilka sekund. Jego palce potarły twarz, skutecznie upuszczając różdżkę na ziemię. Chłopiec miał nadzieję nadepnąć na nią w dokładnie ten sam sposób, w jaki jego napastnik nadepnął na różdżkę Regulusa, jednak Cygnus szybko ponownie przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Kiedy tylko znów panował nad swoim nowym ciałem, z trudem ruszył w stronę Zasłony. Nie był w stanie bardziej stłumić chłopca, w związku z czym był zmuszony toczyć z nim nieustanną walkę. Ta psychiczna bitwa mogła się skończyć tylko wtedy, gdy połączy się całkowicie z pozostałą częścią swojej duszy. Zamglonymi oczami spojrzał przez ramię na szlamę, wyzywając ją, aby tylko spróbowała go powstrzymać. O dziwo, nie było jej nawet w jego pobliżu. Klęczała przy Syriuszu i badała jego puls. Zupełnie jakby nie przejmowała się tym, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie jest jej syn i zdecydowała się zamiast tego chronić jakiegoś nic nieznaczącego w tej całej grze pionka.

Dziwne było również to, że i Czarny Pan był nieobecny.

Zupełnie jakby ta dwójka miała swoje własne plany.

Ale to był niemożliwe. To była _jego_ gra. Znał wszystkie zasady, a oni nie. Jak śmieli sądzić, że mogą go pokonać?

Wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcami po falującej zasłonie. Była zrobiona z czystego jedwabiu i przelewała mu się przez palce, gdy je na niej zacisnął. Otworzył usta, jęcząc, gdy poczuł, że duch wewnątrz Zasłony odpowiada na jego bliskość. Lodowate uczucie objęło jego dłoń, po czym przeniosło się na całe ramię i tułów. Cygnus roześmiał się radośnie, gdy jego duch przeniknął przez skórę do _ciała_. Żył. W końcu.

Izar wydawał się wycofać i Cygnus postanowił nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Nie potrwa długo, nim chłopak stanie się niczym, przestanie istnieć. Chociaż był nieco zaskoczony, że Izar wciąż jeszcze żył. Będzie musiał znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, aby pomedytować i zniszczyć ostatki ducha swojego naczynia.

Teraz miał jednak inne rzeczy do roboty.

Cofając dłonie z Zasłony, przyjrzał się swoim sczerniałym palcom, po czym przeniósł wzrok na szlamę. Przykucała niedaleko leżącego na ziemi Syriusza, zerkając na Cygnusa. Jej spojrzenie tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że miała w rękawie jakiegoś asa. Wyglądała, jakby… jakby czegoś oczekiwała, była pełna nadziei.

Niewerbalnie wezwał swoją różdżkę i szybko nią na nią wskazał. Później z chęcią się nią zabawi, ale teraz nie miał na to czasu. Przeciągająca się cisza ze strony Czarnego Pana wpływała na niego bardziej, niż oczekiwał.

Nagle wstała. Jeśli to możliwe, jej twarzy wydawała się jeszcze bladsza.

— To niemożliwe… — wyszeptała. Zrobiła duży krok w jego stronę, wyciągając rękę, ale Cygnus oszołomił ją niewerbalną Drętwotą. Odwrócił się od niej, przestając zwracać uwagę na jej ciało. To było zbyt proste. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że z pewnością _pomagało_  to, iż jego wrogowie byli tak sentymentalnie przywiązani do ciała, które opętywał. I że miał zdolność kontrolowania ich magicznych rdzeni.

— Wiem, że tutaj jesteś – zawołał zuchwale, zwracając się do swojego kolejnego źródła rozrywki.

Powoli wszedł po schodach, czując kryjącego się niedaleko Czarnego Pana. _Mógł_ zapalić czubek swojej różdżki i rozglądać się za nim jak głupiec, ale rozkoszował się tą grą w kotka i myszkę. Poza tym był pewien, że Czarny Pan i tak bez trudu znalazłby sobie jakieś cienie, w których mógłby się skryć.

Żałosne byłoby, gdyby zaprzeczał przed samym sobą, jak mocno wali mu w piersi serce. Był wystarczająco pewny siebie, by móc poznać godnego przeciwnika – nawet jeśli pokonanie Czarnego Pana będzie równie proste, co Regulusa i pozostałej dwójki. Gdy tylko będzie w stanie zlokalizować najsłabszy punkt jego aury, ściśnie jego rdzeń i uniemożliwi mu rzucanie jakiejkolwiek magii.

— Nie przerażasz mnie. – Cygnus w końcu dotarł do krawędzi dołu i rozejrzał się po najwyższym poziomie Komnaty Śmierci. Budynek wciąż był zamknięty, ale wierzył, że wkrótce się to zmieni.

— A _ty_ – odpowiedział głos – nie jesteś wart mojego czasu.

Cygnus odwrócił się, słysząc głos dobiegający z każdego kąta pomieszczenia i czując magię z każdej strony. Chociaż był na nią wrażliwy, nie potrafił wskazać najsłabszego miejsca w rdzeniu Czarnego Pana. Jego magia musiałaby być aktywna, używana, aby był w stanie dostrzec, gdzie może ją chwycić. W tej chwili natomiast leżała spokojnie i tylko czekała.

— Chociaż jestem pod wrażeniem twojej próby osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności, obawiam się, że wybrałeś złe ciało i złą dekadę. To _mój_ teren. A ten chłopak jest _mój_. – Słowa miały w sobie okrutną, syczącą nutkę, która sprawiła, że włosy na jego karku stanęły dęba.

Zacisnął zęby, utrzymując ciało w gotowości na nieuchronny atak Czarnego Pana. Był pewien, że kiedy ten półkrwisty czarodziej się na niego rzuci, zrobi to szybko i bez wahania.

Oblizując wargi, Cygnus uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— Jesteśmy zaborczy, co?

Mroczny chichot wydawał się pieścić maleńkie włoski w jego uchu. Cygnus odwrócił się, wznosząc w gotowości różdżkę, ale nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Kipiał ze złości. Nigdy wcześniej nikt sobie z nim tak bezczelnie nie pogrywał.

— Wiesz, co jest twoim problemem, Cygnusie? – zapytał mężczyzna, którego głos dochodził zza jego ramienia.

Tym razem Cygnus się nie odwrócił. Wytężał jedynie zmysły, czując silną aurę. Skupił się na pulsującej Czarnej Magii, jaka wydobywała się z Czarnego Pana, próbując skoncentrować się na falach mocy. Gdy tylko otworzył się na zmysły, stał się nagle świadomy aury, której źródło znajdowało się kilka stóp od niego. Cygnus oczywiście nie miał takiego doświadczenia z wrażliwością na magię jak Izar, ale powoli zaczynał ją rozumieć.

I teraz, gdy w końcu potrafił ją wykorzystać, dostrzegał aurę Czarnego Pana. Stanowiła leniwą mgiełkę, wyglądając niczym lśniące na słońcu rozkruszone diamenty. Była pod każdym względem piękna.

— Nie… — mruknął Cygnus. Odwrócił wzrok od aury, próbując dyskretnie nie okazywać swojej świadomości. – Oświeć mnie. – Wzmocnił uścisk na swojej różdżce, sięgając po aurę i szukając w niej słabego punktu.

— Nie powiedzie ci się, bo jesteś arogancki. Jesteś zaślepiony własną mocą i nie dostrzegasz tego, co masz _przed oczami_. Widzisz… wiem już, jaki będzie twój następny krok. I mam w związku z nim plany.

Cygnus uderzył niespodziewanie, kompletnie ignorując szydercze słowa. Szybko chwycił mocno rdzeń Czarnego Pana i całkowicie stłumił jego magię. Wydając z siebie rozentuzjazmowany śmiech, machnięciem różdżki rzucił swoim przeciwnikiem przez najwyższe piętro Komnaty. Dźwięk uderzającego o podłogę ciała poinformował go, że zdobył przewagę.

— Twoje słowa nie mają znaczenia – sapnął, czując, jak napełnia go poczucie triumfu. Już czuł na swoim języku smak śmierci Voldemorta.

Oświetlił różdżkę i ruszył do przodu. Gdy wzniósł wysoko swoje nowe źródło światła, jego oczy w końcu wylądowały na Czarnym Panu. Zrobił zszokowany krok do tyłu, kiedy zobaczył, w co się ten zamienił. Nie w żałosną, kulącą się na podłodze miernotę, jak to było w przypadku reszty, a w… w…

W magiczne stworzenie!

Zapomniał. To…

Umknęło jego świadomości. Nie _wiedział_! Nie przestawał myśleć… i nagle słowa mężczyzny nabrały znacznie więcej sensu.

Teraz, kiedy stanął w obliczu prawdy, był świadomy złożoności rdzenia Czarnego Pana. I chociaż trzymał w uścisku główną jego część, istniał jeszcze pewien kawałek, malutka drobinka magicznego rdzenia, która odpowiadała za jego bycie magicznym stworzeniem. Gdyby zdołał uchwycić również i tę część jego rdzenia, prawdopodobnie mógłby bez problemu go zabić.

Jednak rdzeń był zbyt skomplikowany, aby był w stanie zrobić to, jednocześnie nie puszczając głównej, ściskanej już przez niego części.

— Czym jesteś? – szepnął, spoglądając na kły i szkarłatne oczy o zwężonych źrenicach.

Niesforne, czarne włosy rozdzieliły się, gdy mężczyzna uniósł na niego wzrok. Cygnus uznałby, że jest wampirem, gdyby nie lśniące na skórze jego szyi czarne łuski. Poza tym, wampiry miały proste kły i woskową cerę, natomiast znajdujący się przed nim półkrwisty czarodziej miał skórę o kolorze porcelany i zakrzywione kły. Cygnus skrzywił się, przyglądając się odrobinę spiczastym uszom, które wystawały zza czarnych włosów mężczyzny.

— Jesteś… jesteś _hybrydą?_

Voldemort postukał w ziemię swoimi długimi paznokciami, uśmiechając się sadystycznie.

— Coś w tym stylu, ale nie do końca.

To nie miało sensu. Spiczaste uszy? Łuski? Kły? Chyba że mężczyzna nie był hybrydą, a…

Cygnus nie miał czasu, aby zastanawiać się, jakim stworzeniem jest Czarny Pan, bo ten nagle _rzucił się_ na niego z prędkością, której nie mógłby dorównać żaden człowiek. Gracja i brutalność ataku Czarnego Pana przypominały węża. Cygnus nie miał nawet czasu podnieść różdżki, nie mówiąc już o pomyśleniu o czymkolwiek racjonalnym, nim uderzyła w niego wysoka postać.

Silne i zaborcze ramiona owinęły się wokół jego torsu i Cygnus natychmiast próbował uciec od tego kontaktu fizycznego. Krzyknął w zaprzeczeniu, gdy kły dotknęły jego szyi, po czym się w niej zatopiły. Poprzez ostry i niemożliwy do zniesienia ból uświadomił sobie, co takiego przez cały czas planował Czarny Pan. Zamierzał _zabić_ Izara i uczynić jego ciało nieumarłe. Niemożliwym było bowiem dla Cygnusa osiedlenie się w naczyniu, które nie posiadało prawidłowego DNA.

Minął zaledwie _dzień_ , od kiedy stał się znów śmiertelny po dekadach spędzonych na czekaniu po drugiej stronie Zasłony.

I to wszystko runęło w gruzach z powodu żałosnego stworzenia! Stworzenia! Tej żałosnej imitacji Czarnego Pana.

Mężczyzna upuścił go na podłogę i Cygnus zawrzał, czując, że wprowadzony poprzez ugryzienie jad już rozprowadza się po jego ciele.

Ale skoro przeszkodzono mu w jego planach osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności, zabierze ze sobą również chłopca.

Spojrzał tępo na obserwującego go Czarnego Pana i wszedł do swojego umysłu.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar zesztywniał z niedowierzania i przerażenia.

Czarny Pan go _przemieniał._  Zacisnął zęby, nie będąc w stanie zmusić się do jakiegokolwiek racjonalnego myślenia. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka kołatała mu się w głowie była myśl, że będzie nieśmiertelny i na wieczność utknie w ciele szesnastolatka. Jasne, urósł przez lato, ale wciąż nie osiągnął jeszcze swojej dojrzałości.

Wydawało się to właściwą karą Czarnego Pana wobec tego przejawu słabości z jego strony.

Nagle wnętrze jego umysłu wydało się przyciemnić. Izar stał się bardziej czujny, czując, jak coś się wokół niego zaciska. Czarne cienie sączyły się ze wszystkich zakamarków jego umysłu, po czym zgromadziły naprzeciw niego w formie dużej chmury. Ta opadła po chwili i ujawniła stojącego w przedniej części jego umysłu mężczyznę.

— Cygnus – odezwał się chłodno Izar.

Cygnus, cały otulony czernią, wpatrywał się w niego ze wściekłym błyskiem w swoich ciemnych oczach. Wyglądał na mniej więcej trzydzieści, może czterdzieści lat i miał długie, związane na karku włosy. Izar zauważył, że posiadał ostrą linię szczęki, zwłaszcza kiedy ją zaciskał.

— Jesteś słaby – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – _Zawsze_ będziesz słaby. Z tym całym swoim przywiązaniem do innych, _uczuciami_ i wrażliwymi emocjami… nie ma mowy, byś stał się kimś ważnym. Kiedykolwiek.

Izar uniósł wysoko brodę, posyłając mężczyźnie zimny uśmieszek.

— A jednak to właśnie przywiązanie do innych uratowało mi dziś tyłek. Czyż nie? – Przechylił na bok głowę, a bezpański kosmyk opadł mu na twarz. – A ty, Cygnusie? Zrozumiałeś już, co jest twoją słabością?

Cygnus wykrzywił się szyderczo.

— Ja nie mam słabości.

Izar uniósł brew, niewzruszony.

— No właśnie.

Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się komicznie, po czym wydał on z siebie okrzyk oburzenia i rzucił się na niego. Jego ciało nie miało już formy, stało się tylko bezkształtną, czarną chmurą.

Serce Izara zabiło szybciej, gdy próbował ze wszystkich sił nie stracić gruntu pod nogami i zachować siłę. Stawi temu czoła dokładnie tak samo, jak w piwnicy na Grimmauld Place. Do diabła z konsekwencjami, zwycięży tę walkę. Już i tak wystarczająco się upokorzył. Riddle nigdy nie skończy mu tego wypominać.

Tyle że ostatecznie nigdy nie dane mu zostało spotkać się z tą chmurą. Zza niego wyskoczyła nagle Lily, ubrana w krótką, białą sukienkę. Na jej twarzy widniało chłodne zdeterminowanie, gdy stanęła przed nim, na drodze jego przeciwnika. Nie zostały wypowiedziane żadne słowa, gdy uniosła wysoko brodę w obliczu ataku Cygnusa. Jej czerwone włosy powiewały za nią niczym szkarłatna flaga.

Cygnus wahał się tylko przez chwilę z powodu zaskoczenia, po czym w nią uderzył. Izar cofnął się o krok, obserwując z oszołomieniem, jak horkruks jego matki poświęca się dla niego i niezwłocznie… rozpuszcza. Jasność, którą dzięki swojej obecności roztaczała wokół siebie i barwiła jego zwykle ciemny umysł, całkowicie zniknęła.

Izar wyprostował ramiona, przełykając ślinę, gdy skierował się ku niemu Cygnus. Cokolwiek zamierzała zrobić Lily, nie zadziałało. Był sam.

Przygotował się, zbierając w sobie swój umysł i magię. Nie miał żadnego planu – nie wiedział nawet, czy będzie w stanie się obronić.

Zimna chmura, jaką stanowił Cygnus dotknęła jego ciała. Gdy tylko tak się stało, jego duch wydał z siebie złamany krzyk i rozproszył się. Izar otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc z zaintrygowaniem, jak Cygnus zostaje z niego siłą wyrzucony. Bezkształtna chmura rozeszła się po jego umyśle, uderzając w zamknięte przez Lily drzwi. Tylko jednych nie udało jej się zabezpieczyć na czas. Izar natychmiast rzucił się w ich kierunku i mocno je zatrzasnął.

A następnie… Cygnus zniknął.

Izar stał przez chwilę w swoim umyśle, po czym opadł na kolana.

Od początku to planowała.

Przeczesał palcami włosy, rozglądając się po swoim umyśle. W szklanych drzwiach Departamentu Tajemnic napotkał swoje odbicie. Lily wiedziała, że jej ofiara sprawi, iż Cygnus nie będzie w stanie go zaatakować. Gdyby jego napastnik zrobił to wcześniej, być może mógłby powstrzymać Voldemorta przed wzięciem wszystkiego we własne ręce. Niestety, tak się nie stało.

Przypomniał sobie jej wcześniejsze słowa. Wyszeptane przez nią wyznanie rozbrzmiało mu w uszach.

— _Matczyna miłość jest paliwem, które pozwala normalnemu człowiekowi dokonać czegoś niemożliwego._

Jej słowa wydawały się roznieść echem po jego pustym umyśle. Nagle poczuł, jak gdyby coś stracił. Nie rozumiał tylko, co to takiego.

Izar osunął się po szklanych drzwiach, wiedząc, że będzie musiał pomyśleć o tym, jaki wpływ będą miały na niego jej działania, chociaż zdawał sobie zarazem sprawę, że teraz nie była na to najlepsza pora. Jego postać stawała się coraz bardziej niewidoczna, a otoczenie niewyraźne.

W końcu zdobył kontrolę nad własnym ciałem.

Zamknął oczy, a następnie otworzył je ponownie, tym razem leżąc na zimnej, twardej podłodze Komnaty Śmierci. Zadrżał, czując rozpalającą się w nim gorączkę wywołaną rozprzestrzeniającym się po jego ciele jadem. Miał już serdecznie dość bólu i cierpienia. Nie mógł się doczekać dni, gdy znów będzie się czuł niezwyciężony.

Zacisnął zęby, spostrzegając obserwujące go szkarłatne oczy.

— Witam z powrotem, panie Black – zaszydził Voldemort.

— Nienawidzę cię – tchnął Izar, po czym zamknął oczy z bólu. – _Wiedziałeś_ , że nie chcę być przez wieczność nastolatkiem.

— No tak, bo przecież twój plan wydawał się działać zaskakująco dobrze – wytknął mu sucho mężczyzna. – Byłeś więźniem we własnym ciele. Wybacz, że uratowałem ci skórę. Znowu.

Izar otworzył oczy i wściekle na niego spojrzał. Postanowił milczeć na temat wykorzystania przez Lily horkruksa, dopóki nie nadejdzie na to odpowiednia pora. Zamiast tego patrzył w podobnym do naćpania stanie, jak Czarny Pan potrząsa płynnie głową. Magia owinęła się wokół niego niczym druga skóra i jego glamour pojawiło się z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Podsekretarz Riddle był z powrotem w akcji.

Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i ujął jego policzek, gładząc delikatną skórę na jego szyi. Izar nie miał siły, aby ją odtrącić.

— Mój Panie? – wyszeptał nowy głos.

Riddle szybko zdjął rękę z policzka Izara i wstał. Dziedzic Blacków odwrócił się słabo, spoglądając na stojącego w drzwiach Lucjusza Malfoya. Blondyn trzymał dłoń zaciśniętą wokół lewego przedramienia, bezpośrednio nad Mrocznym Znakiem. Voldemort musiał go przez niego wezwać.

Blade oczy mężczyzny skierowały się na skuloną postać Izara i rozszerzyły odrobinę. Chwilę później Riddle stanął przed nim, zasłaniając go.

— Muszę wyjechać na kilka dni, Lucjuszu – powiedział zwięźle Voldemort. – Wierzę, że będziesz tu moimi oczami i uszami?

Izar zwinął się w sobie, czując, jak jego żyły zaczynają płonąć. Nie zamierzał krzyczeć, czuł już w swoim życiu znacznie większy ból. Zamiast tego podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, wysłuchując odpowiedzi Lucjusza. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz chciał, to wyjechać gdzieś na nieokreślony czas z Czarnym Panem. Było to jednak do przewidzenia, jeśli chcieli to zatrzymać w tajemnicy. Izar czytał o zamianach w magiczne stworzenia. Były bolesne i otrząśnięcie się z nich zajmowało trochę czasu. Nikt nie mógł zobaczyć jego transformacji.

— Ale wybory nowego Ministra będą za… — Lucjusz urwał. Szelest szaty poinformował go, że blondyn ukłonił się przed zachcianką swojego Pana. – Rozumiem – poprawił się szybko Malfoy.

Izar czuł się głupio. Riddle powinien pozostać i kręcić się w pobliżu, gdy Rufus Scrimgeour zostanie wybrany na nowego Ministra. A zamiast tego będzie się nim opiekował.

— Dobrze – wycedził Riddle. – W dolnych częściach pomieszczenia znajdują się trzy nieprzytomne osoby. Upewnij się, że zobaczy ich uzdrowiciel i że nie będą o niczym mówiły. Ojciec chłopaka najprawdopodobniej będzie chciał go szukać. Odwiedź go od tego. Imię moje i Izara nie mają zostać powiązane z wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Najprawdopodobniej zatrzymają to dla siebie, ale jeśli by tak nie było, zrób wszystko, aby ich uciszyć. Możesz zapewnić ich, że chłopiec ma się dobrze. Nic więcej. Czy to jasne, Lucjuszu?

Izar wyszczerzył zęby, opadając z powrotem na ziemię. Chciał doczołgać się do krawędzi i spojrzeć na opadające oraz wznoszące się klatki piersiowe Syriusza oraz Regulusa. Musiał się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Jego ciało nie miało jednak zamiaru pozwolić mu na tak wielki wysiłek.

Poprzez załzawione oczy patrzył, jak Riddle odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na niego przez ramię. Niespodziewanie znowu pojawiły się światła i przez głośniki zagrzmiał głos Ministra Knota. Zamknięcie budynku zostało zakończone i Voldemort mógł zniknąć z Ministerstwa.

— Tak, Panie. Zrozumiałem.

— _Nie_ zawiedź mnie.

— Tak, mój Panie.

Izar zamknął oczy, zmuszając swoje ciało do wyłączenia się, aby być w stanie znieść ból. Był niejasno świadomy, że zostaje z łatwością podniesiony z ziemi i przyłożony do szczupłej klatki piersiowej. Miękki materiał jego kaptura zasłonił jego twarz, pogrążając go w ciemności.


	39. Część II Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział siódmy**

Wydawało mu się, że całe tygodnie – miesiące – leży już w zaciszu tej jedwabnej pościeli. Izar wiedział, że normalnie nie była ona raczej w guście Czarnego Pana, ale zapewne stwierdził on, że będzie najchłodniejsza i najwygodniejsza dla jego rozpalonej gorączką skóry. Gdy rzucał się na łóżku i majaczył, kątem oka spostrzegł, że pościel nie była jedynie jedwabna, ale również biała.

W jego głowie pojawiło się jakieś odległe wspomnienie, dzięki któremu przypomniał sobie, że Czarnemu Panu podobało się kiedyś, gdy widział go w bieli. A teraz miał przyjemność patrzenia na niego, gdy był bezbronny i położony na tym właśnie kolorze.

Chory drań.

Jakby tego było mało, zawsze kręcił się w pobliżu. Obecność Voldemorta była niczym płomień dla jego zamroczonego i przyćmionego świata. Im bliżej niego się znajdował, tym bardziej zmniejszał się jego ból — chociaż Izar nigdy w życiu by się przed nim do tego nie przyznał. Czarny Pan i tak miał już zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie ego.

Podczas tych krótkich okresów, gdy Voldemorta przy nim nie było, ból zawsze był najbardziej dotkliwy. Jego krew płonęła, skóra piekła, a gardło było kompletnie wysuszone i szorstkie. Bolało, gdy Cygnus go opętał, ale _to_ było prawdziwe… a nie psychiczne. Kiedy jego ciało walczyło z każdym drgnięciem, przypomniał sobie, że nie było już przed tym odwrotu, że to właśnie _ten_ ból sprawiał, że pozostanie na wieczność szesnastolatkiem. To spowodowało, że poradzenie sobie z tą przemianą stało się jeszcze trudniejsze.

Pragnął, aby ból był jedyną rzeczą, jakiej jest świadomy. Jego przemiana była jednak czymś więcej niż tylko cierpieniem. Podczas gdy trawiła go gorączka, Izar poczuł dziwną pustkę. Te godziny wypełnione bólem… miażdżącą udręką doprowadziły go do straszliwego wniosku.

Nie był już wrażliwy na magię. Nie łaskotała ona jego skóry i nie uspokajała go, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Odeszła, pozostawiając po sobie pustkę i ciszę.

Gdy Izar zdał sobie z tego sprawę, wrzasnął z żalu. Jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się i próbował wszystkiego, byle tylko obudzić się z tego koszmaru. Voldemort wzniósł się na nim, kładąc mu mocno rękę na czole. Izar wyrwał się, zawrzał i godzinami przeklinał Czarnego Pana, próbując uciec przed jego dotykiem.

Magia była dla niego wszystkim. _Wszystkim._ Była dla niego oparciem i zawsze podziwiał jej piękno, nawet jeśli była czysta i nieskalana ciemnością. Przytłaczająca świadomość, że już nigdy nie będzie mógł na niej polegać, była dla niego wielkim ciosem. Jak będzie miał teraz oceniać emocje Czarnego Pana, skoro nie będzie widział jego aury? Skąd będzie wiedział, że ktoś jest godnym przeciwnikiem, nieoszlifowanym diamentem?

Uświadomienie sobie tego wszystkiego prawdopodobnie przedłużyło o kilka dni jego przemianę. Wycofał się w głąb swojej świadomości i próbował oprzeć krążącemu mu po ciele jadowi. Była to pewnie misja samobójcza, ale myśl o życiu bez dostrzegania i pławienia się w magii sprawiała, że czuł się żałośnie słaby.

Niestety jad nie tylko zabił jego ciało i zatrzymał jego puls, ale uczynił go silniejszym, bardziej wytrzymałym. Jego gorączka spadła, a umysł przestał być taki zamglony. Jakaś część niego wiedziała, że będzie musiał stawić czoła światu, stawić czoła _Voldemortowi_ , ale zacisnął mocno oczy i postanowił nie być tego świadom.

Dopóki nie poczuł _tej_ dłoni.

— Wiem, że nie śpisz – wymruczał dobiegający znad niego głos. – Twoja przemiana skończyła się już wczoraj. Teraz jesteś po prostu leniwy.

Leniwy? _Leniwy?_

Izar udawał, że śpi, próbując ignorować unoszącą się bezpośrednio nad jego nagą klatką piersiową dłoń. Długie paznokcie musnęły jego skórę, a następnie przesunęły się w stronę lewego przedramienia. Ciepłe palce owinęły się wokół niego, zaskakując go swoją temperaturą. Dotyk Czarnego Pana zawsze był dla niego zimny, nieumarły, ale teraz, gdy Izar był tym samym stworzeniem co on, skóra Voldemorta wydawała się równie ciepła, co jego własna.

— _Zdecydowanie_ mamy o czym porozmawiać – kontynuował bez wysiłku tę jednostronną rozmowę Voldemort. Jego głos graniczył ze wściekłością, jak gdyby się z nim drażnił. – Jak udało ci się przemienić wygląd swojego Znaku… — Uścisk na jego przedramieniu wzmocnił się boleśnie i Izar był dumny z siebie, że nawet przy tym nie drgnął. – O konsekwencjach twojego czteromiesięcznego wypadu na wakacje. I o tym… _cudownym_ pomyśle ożenienia się… który, nawiasem mówiąc, wciąż uważam za absolutnie zabawny.

Paznokcie przesunęły się po jego ramieniu, piekielnie go łaskocząc, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostał spokojny, kiedy „spał”.

— Oczywiście jest jeszcze wiele innych kwestii, które powinniśmy poruszyć, ale obawiam się, że nie mam energii ani cierpliwości, aby je teraz wszystkie wymieniać.

Klatka piersiowa Izara zapłonęła z gniewu. Mężczyzna zachowywał się, jakby to wszystko było normalne i dokładnie zaplanowane. Chociaż, znając go, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było. Czarny Pan od dawna już planował zapewnić mu nieśmiertelność. A cały ten incydent z Cygnusem stworzył mu tylko sposobność, aby szybciej wcielić to w życie. Och, zdecydowanie nie wiedział, jak bardzo się to wszystko Izarowi nie podobało. Stracił swoją wrażliwość na magię i został skazany na tkwienie przez wieczność w ciele szesnastolatka.

Będzie musiał używać glamour, tak jak Riddle? Sama myśl o tym, że będzie zmuszony nakładać je na siebie przez resztę swojego życia sprawiła, że poczuł się wyczerpany.

— Wiem, jak bardzo nienawidzisz być wykorzystywany – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Zastanawiam się tylko, czy nie sprawia ci to jakiejś ukrytej przyjemności. W przeciwnym wypadku nie leżałbyś tu przecież teraz tak… cudownie bezbronny. – Ręka zmieniła nagle swój kierunek i powoli przesunęła się do bioder Izara, i niżej… w stronę miejsca, gdzie łączyły się jego kości biodrowe.

Oczy Izara otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nagi. Skoczył szybko do przodu i złapał mocno nadgarstek mężczyzny, zanim mógłby on przesunąć się jeszcze niżej.

Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się z przyjemności wywołanej jego nagłym ruchem. Błyskawicznie, jak gdyby sprowokowany jego szybkością, Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją wokół karku Izara. Czarny Pan pociągnął go gwałtownym szarpnięciem do pozycji siedzącej. Przylegając do szczupłej klatki piersiowej mężczyzny, Izar nie miał wyboru i musiał napotkać jego upominające się usta. Pocałunek był równie zaborczy i dominujący, co zaciśnięta wokół jego karku dłoń. Izar zobaczył gwiazdy, gdy zacisnął mocno oczy, _nienawidząc_ się z całego serca za to, że podobała mu się szorstkość tego pocałunku.

Voldemort niespodziewanie puścił jego szyję i pchnął go z powrotem na łóżko. Następnie wstał nagle z materaca i odwrócił się plecami do pochylonej sylwetki Izara. Chłopiec nie potrzebował wrażliwości na magię, aby wiedzieć, że Voldemort był teraz boleśnie podniecony.

Dziedzic Blacków spojrzał na niego spode łba i owinął białe prześcieradła porządniej wokół ciała. Usiadł, przyglądając się krytycznie plecom mężczyzny.

— Czym jesteś? – zapytał cicho. Voldemort opuścił swoje glamour z myślą o Izarze i ten doskonale o tym wiedział. Kiedy indziej należał pewnie do czarodziejów zniesmaczonych byciem magicznym stworzeniem.

— Masz na myśli: czym _jesteśmy?_  — zadumał beztrosko Voldemort, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

Chłopiec ścisnął mocniej prześcieradła, po raz pierwszy zauważając, jak… normalnie się czuje. Wciąż oddychał, jak gdyby było to coś zupełnie naturalnego, chociaż wiedział, że nie potrzebuje tlenu. Jego wzrok, podobnie jak słuch, był wyostrzony. Serce w jego piersi milczało, nie waląc dłużej w jego żebra. Jednak prócz tych kilku małych zmian, Izar czuł się stosunkowo normalnie. Ogarniało go malutkie poczucie bycia bardziej potężnym, bardziej niezwyciężonym, ale poza tym czuł się równie ludzko, co wcześniej.

Myślał, że będzie głodny, żądny krwi.

Nie trawiło nim jednak żadne pragnienie. Miał suchość w gardle, ale był w stanie to znieść.

Co zrobił Voldemort? Czy on… _stworzył_ to stworzenie? Izar nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby tak właśnie było. Czarny Pan zawsze starał się być we wszystkim najlepszy.

— Czym _jesteśmy?_ – spróbował ponownie, a jego ton pogłębił się z powodu oburzenia. – Nie żebym miał w tej sprawie jakikolwiek wybór.

Voldemort puścił jego komentarz mimo uszu i w pełni się do niego odwrócił. Izar po raz pierwszy spojrzał na to stworzenie swoimi własnymi oczami.

Czarna koszula mężczyzny była rozpięta, rozluźniając mankiety wokół szyi i nadgarstków. W obu tych miejscach widoczne były na jego ciele plamy lśniących, onyksowych łusek. Izar był pewien, że ciągnęły się również pod koszulą, ale starał się zbyt długo nie myśleć o tym, gdzie dokładnie się znajdują.

Usta mężczyzny były zamknięte, ale Izar widział kły, które zakrzywiały zęby Voldemorta. Nagle, jak gdyby pragnąc się z nim podrażnić, Czarny Pan oblizał wargi, natychmiast przenosząc jego uwagę na rozwidlony język.

Blednąc, Izar szybko podniósł rękę i swoimi nienaturalnie długimi paznokciami dotknął własnego języka. Wydał z siebie otumanione westchnięcie, gdy poczuł, że jest on zaokrąglony, a nie rozwidlony jak Czarnego Pana.

— Różnimy się – stwierdził niepewnie. Poczuł swoje kły, zauważając, że są one znacznie krótsze i prostsze niż te mocno zakrzywione, jakie posiadał Czarny Pan. Następnie przesunął ręką po szyi w poszukiwaniu plamy łusek. Żadnych jednak nie znalazł.

— Twoje nadgarstki – pomógł mu mężczyzna.

Izar opuścił wzrok i przyjrzał się nielicznym łuskom na wskazanym miejscu. Nie były czarne, tak jak Voldemorta, a przyjemnie szare. Przesunął po nich ręką, zarówno zaintrygowany, jak i zniesmaczony. Voldemort, ten chory drań, prawdopodobnie przyjrzał się jego nieprzytomnemu ciału, szukając zmian.

Zmrużył oczy na wysoką, stukającą w zamyśleniu paznokciami postać. Zdecydował, że poczeka ze słownym napadnięciem na Czarnego Pana z powodu podjętej przez niego decyzji o przemienieniu go, dopóki nie dowie się, czym dokładnie jest. Gdy Izar przyjrzał się mu uważniej, jego uwagę zwróciły uszy. Można by uznać je za szpiczaste, choć było to ledwo zauważalne.

Strach ścisnął jego żołądek, gdy drżącą ręką sięgnął do własnych uszu. Ku swojemu przerażeniu stwierdził, że są znacznie bardziej spiczaste niż uszy Czarnego Pana.

Wydając z siebie nietypowy syk, sięgnął po leżące na stoliku nocnym przenośne lusterko. Podniósł je szybko, aby się w nim przejrzeć i w końcu napotkał w nim swoje odbicie. Zniknęły jego grafitowo-zielone tęczówki. Na ich miejscu znajdował się teraz zestaw zielonych oczu o nieregularnej, zwężonej źrenicy. Ich zielony kolor był wyjątkowo blady i jasny, wręcz nienaturalnie.

— Nie mam kontroli nad tym, jaki gatunek będzie dominować w wyglądzie zewnętrznym – syknął do niego cicho Voldemort. – Mam jednak wpływ na ułożenie równowagi chemicznej. Twoja powinna być taka sama jak moja. Jestem nosicielem tego samego jadu, jakim zaraziłem się wiele lat temu. Ty, z drugiej strony, możesz go nie posiadać. Będziemy musieli przetestować twoje ugryzienie.

Izar zignorował całkowicie aluzje Voldemorta, będąc w stanie gapić się tylko na swoje odbicie.

— Jestem pieprzoną _wróżką_ – zawrzał, odrzucając od siebie lustro i spoglądając ze złością na mężczyznę. – To ciekawe, że ty przypominasz węża, a ja pieprzoną _wróżkę_. Sądzę, że jednak miałeś kontrolę nad moim wyglądem. Chciałeś mi pewnie zrobić na złość, mam rację?

Voldemort nie wyglądał na zadowolonego i uniósł tylko w odpowiedzi brew.

Izar zmusił się do tego, aby się uspokoić, zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak mające napad szału dziecko. Gdyby spojrzał na to racjonalnie, dostrzegłby, że jego wygląd nie zmienił się jakoś drastycznie. Jego uszy były spiczaste, owszem, a oczy mogły przypominać węża, a do tego miał kły, ale poza tym nie przekształcił się w kogoś zupełnie nie do poznania.

Wciąż był tą samą osobą. Tylko… tylko nieśmiertelną, z kilkoma unikalnymi cechami.

— To do ciebie pasuje – kontynuował niedbale Voldemort. – Rozmiar twoich kłów i szpiczaste uszy pochodzą bezpośrednio od elfów lub, jak wolą siebie nazywać, nimf. Czułyby się raczej urażone, gdyby usłyszały, że nazywasz je _wróżkami_.

Izar oczywiście o tym wiedział. Opadł z powrotem na łóżko, owijając się dla bezpieczeństwa mocniej prześcieradłami niczym kokonem. To z powodu szoku mówił tak lekceważące słowa. Ten nowy wygląd pasował do niego i, jeśli był na tyle próżny, sprawiał, że był przystojniejszy. Wyglądał nieludzko, spokojnie i potężnie. Jego mocno falowane włosy zdawały się zrobić bardziej kręcone, a delikatne rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się i stały bardziej arystokratyczne. Wyglądał na więcej niż szesnaście lat, chociaż otaczała go aura niewinności.

Uważał to za raczej ironiczne. Zdecydowanie nie był niewinny. Chociaż to akurat upodabniało go do nimf. Były z wyglądu pięknymi stworzeniami i ich wrogowie je z tego powodu lekceważyli. Z zewnątrz wydawały się jasne i spokojne, ale wewnątrz były równie okrutne i sadystyczne, co każdy inny mroczny czarodziej.

Voldemort miał rację. To _rzeczywiście_ do niego pasowało. Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że został nieśmiertelny w wieku szesnastu lat i utracił swoją wrażliwość na magię.

— Jesteś hybrydą, tak jak myślał Cygnus – wyszeptał opanowany (przynajmniej jak na razie) Izar.  – Wąż i nimfa?

Uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana, zauważając, że ten przygląda mu się uważnie.

— Trybrydą – poprawił go mężczyzna, ale nie wydawał się skłonny do wyjaśnienia, jakie stworzenia ze sobą zmieszał. Izar był jednak wystarczająco bystry, aby się domyśleć.

Wampir, nimfa i wąż? Bazyliszek? Jady wszystkich trzech były niezwykle toksyczne i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza jeśli próbowano na nich eksperymentować. Izar wiedział, że kilka uczelni badało niektóre z nich w celach medycznych. Chciały stworzyć coś, co pomoże przy nieuleczalnych chorobach i dzięki właściwościom jadu zregeneruje utracone komórki. Eksperymenty nie poszły jednak zbyt dobrze i bardzo szybko porzucono ten pomysł.

— Powiesz mi, dlaczego to właśnie magiczne stworzenie wybrałeś jako środek do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności? – Izar ukrył swoją ciekawość w otoczce zaintrygowania edukacyjnego. Nie przywykł do pytania Czarnego Pana o cokolwiek. – Zakładam, że sam stworzyłeś to stworzenie? Powiedziałeś, że zaraziłeś się jadem, a nie że zostałeś przez kogoś przemieniony.

Voldemort ponownie odwrócił się do niego plecami i wydawał prześlizgnąć przez pomieszczenie w stronę skórzanego fotela. Z gracją, jaką osiągnąć mogło jedynie magiczne stworzenie, Voldemort usiadł na nim i skrzyżował nogi. Nastała między nimi cisza, podczas której Czarny Pan się w niego wpatrywał. Wyraz jego twarzy był niewzruszony, ale oczy rozpaliły się, gdy spoglądał na niego przez cały pokój.

Black uniósł wyżej brodę, próbując ukryć, jak bardzo działało na niego to spojrzenie. W pokoju, w którym siedział, było jasno, ale jakimś cudem wydawało się, że postać Czarnego Pana mocno, niemal zaborczo otoczyły cienie. Spojrzenie, jakim go obdarzał było niepokojące i czujne. Spowodowało, że jego żołądek zacisnął się gwałtownie.

Chłopiec nie odezwał się ani słowem. Pozwolił, aby to Czarny Pan przemówił jako pierwszy. Był świadomy tego, że Voldemort ocenia go po cichu i rozważa wyjawienie mu czegoś tak osobistego. I Izar wiedział, że nie powinien na niego naciskać. Wiedział, że nie zrobił niczego, czym zasłużyłby sobie na takie zaufanie, ale naprawdę pragnął poznać przeszłość Voldemorta, zwłaszcza że miała na niego taki duży wpływ.

— Byłem w kwiecie wieku i zbliżałem się do jego zmierzchu, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że kończy mi się czas na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności – zaczął Voldemort. Oparł się o fotel, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z Izara. – Pomysł stworzenia horkruksa był pod każdym względem najprostszym sposobem zrealizowania tego planu. Nie miałem żadnych skrupułów wobec zabicia kogoś z zimną krwią, a utracenie emocji wydawało się pozytywnym skutkiem ubocznym. Emocje były dla słabych.

Izar w końcu urwał swoją wymianę spojrzeń z Czarnym Panem i opuścił wzrok na prześcieradła. W jego pamięci pojawił się żywy obraz Lily.

— Kiedy doszedłem do tego wniosku, na początek postanowiłem stworzyć jednego horkruksa – kontynuował Voldemort. Izar znów się ku niemu obrócił. Te szkarłatne oczy domagały się jego absolutnej uwagi. – Zwolniłem się czasowo z Ministerstwa i udałem w podróż do Ameryki Południowej. To tam właśnie postanowiłem nie przystępować do procesu tworzenia horkruksa i zamiast tego zacząłem szukać informacji na temat jadów różnych magicznych stworzeń.

Izar uniósł brew.

— I? – przycisnął lekko. – Co sprawiło, że zadecydowałeś, iż nie chcesz mieć horkruksa?

Usta Voldemorta zacisnęły się, a jego długie paznokcie postukały o skórzany podłokietnik. Mężczyzna wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Po prostu zmieniłem zdanie.

Co za kłamstwo. Izar musiał zacisnąć mocno palce wokół otaczającej go pościeli, aby nie okazać żadnych emocji na swojej twarzy. Nie powinien być taki zaskoczony, że Voldemort nie chce być wobec niego całkowicie otwarty. Czarny Pan niewątpliwie nie przywykł do rozmawiania z kimś, kogo traktowałby za równego sobie. Jego otwarcie się na Izara będzie wymagało czasu i zaufania.

Jednak to zaufanie nie przyjdzie łatwo, jeśli w ogóle. Voldemort był człowiekiem, który czerpał przyjemność z szydzenia z osób ciekawskich poprzez odkrywanie przed nimi niewielkiej części swoich kart, ale przenigdy swojego serca. Czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle obdarzy go jakimkolwiek szacunkiem?

— Kiedy doszedłem do wniosku, że stanę się nieśmiertelny za pomocą przemiany w magiczne stworzenie, zacząłem bliżej przyglądać się wielu różnym jadom. – Voldemort splótł palce na swoich skrzyżowanych kolanach. Zniesmaczenie wykrzywiło jego usta, gdy w zamyśleniu przyglądał się Izarowi. – Uznaję większość stworzeń za słabe, żałosne i napędzane wyłącznie swoimi prymitywnymi potrzebami. Jeśli miałem uchylić karku i na wieczność stać się jednym, zamierzałem być _najlepszym_ spośród nich. Nie zadowoliłbym się niczym innym.

Kąciki ust Izara uniosły się na te słowa, ale nie odezwał się.

— Moim celem było skonstruowanie stworzenia, którego umysł byłby bardzo podobny do ludzkiego. I chociaż nimfy żyją niesłychanie długo, nie są nieśmiertelne, tak samo jak bazyliszki. Chciałem nieśmiertelności wampira bez jego żądzy krwi. Pragnąłem inteligencji nimf bez ich zależności od klanów. I chciałem szybkości bazyliszka, bez jego jednotorowego umysłu. Moją największą przeszkodą było sprawienie, aby te trzy jady ze sobą współistniały i nie niszczyły przy tym inhibitora.

Izar kiwnął głową, zaintrygowany. Wszystko inne zostało zepchnięte do dalszych zakamarków jego umysłu, który skupił się tylko i wyłącznie na zdobyciu nowej wiedzy.

— Czytałem, że większość jadów jest zbyt dominująca, aby ze sobą współistnieć. Jak udało ci się tego dokonać?

Wyraz twarzy Voldemorta złagodniał, a jego usta rozciągnął prawdziwy uśmieszek.

— Metodą prób i błędów.

Izar również się uśmiechnął.

— I jak wiele szczurów laboratoryjnych zmarło, zanim odniosłeś sukces? – Szczurów laboratoryjnych, lub inaczej ludzkich świnek morskich. Eksperymentowanie nad jadem musiało kosztować życia wielu ludzi. Voldemort musiał uzyskać prawidłowy stosunek wszystkich trzech jadów, zanim byłyby w stanie ze sobą współistnieć. Następnie musiał dostosować poziom jadu do tego, jak chciał, aby wpływał on na ludzki organizm. Musiał wybrać stworzenie, które miało dominować i skłonności, które chciał wyeliminować.

Być może któregoś dnia Czarny Pan pozwoli mu zajrzeć do swoich notatek z tego eksperymentu. Teraz, kiedy Izar miał przed sobą… wieczność, będzie mógł zabrać się za wiele doświadczeń, które zawsze pragnął zrobić. I to uwzględniało przeprowadzenie wielu eksperymentów, które już zostały zarejestrowane. Tylko po to, by zobaczyć, czy zostały stworzone prawidłowo i czy nie mógłby ich w jakiś sposób ulepszyć.

Czarny Pan wstał z gracją z krzesła. Jego wąskie, czarne spodnie i koszula sprawiały, że wydawał się jeszcze wyższy.

— A kto powiedział, że nie udało mi się dokonać tego za pierwszym razem, dziecko?

Zapał Izara przygasł całkowicie i na jego miejscu pojawiła się głęboka posępność.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak. _Nigdy_.

Voldemort uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi, prawdopodobnie próbując zrozumieć, skąd nagle wziął się u Izara problem z tą  _pieszczotą_ , której używał od początku ich znajomości. Nie trwało długo, nim jego bystry umysł zrozumiał jego źródło.

— Ach – westchnął. – Twoje zainteresowanie moim eksperymentem dotyczącym nieśmiertelności padło ofiarą twojego gniewu na to, że zostałeś zamrożony w czasie.

— Gniewu? – wyszeptał Izar boleśnie chłodnym głosem. Posłał Voldemortowi gorzki uśmiech, podczas gdy jego długie paznokcie przesunęły się po białych prześcieradłach. – Nie doceniasz tego, co czuję w związku z tą sytuacją.

— Twój gniew jest bezpodstawny – odpowiedział równie chłodno Voldemort.

— Bezpodstawny? – prychnął, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana. Wiedział, że wkracza na niebezpieczny teren. – Przemieniłeś mnie w wieku szesnastu lat! I jak mam teraz kiedykolwiek czuć się pewny siebie, skoro utkwiłem w tym… w tym dojrzewającym ciele! Nie możesz sobie nawet wyobrazić mojego gniewu. Z pewnością nie jest _bezpodstawny_.

Długie palce ścisnęły jego brodę, upewniając się, że jego uwaga nie ucieknie przed przepełnionym gniewem spojrzeniem.

— Tylko ty uważasz, że coś jest z twoim ciałem nie tak. Ja nie widzę w nim niczego złego.

— Blefujesz – warknął szybko Izar. – Gdybym był tobą, bez wątpienia byłbym zażenowany tym, że utknąłem na wieczność z nastolatkiem.

Voldemort milczał przez długą chwilę, a jego szkarłatne oczy powoli zaczęły ściemniać się do brązu. Łuski na jego szyi i nadgarstkach wniknęły w skórę, tak samo jak kły. Długie, czarne włosy zniknęły w głąb czaszki i zaczęły tu i ówdzie siwieć. Ostatnim pozostałym dowodem na to, że Riddle jest magicznym stworzeniem były jego paznokcie.

Mężczyzna zaciął głęboko skórę na jego brodzie, po czym puścił ją.

— W takim razie nie doceniasz mojego zainteresowania twoją osobą – odparł cicho Voldemort, a następnie odwrócił się od niego i zamienił w Riddle’a. Podsekretarz wyciągnął rękę w stronę otwartej szafy. Chwilę później ściskał w ręce płaszcz. – Twierdzisz, że ze względu na swoje ciało nigdy już nie będziesz mógł być pewny siebie? Sądzę, że to raczej żałosne. Może powinienem obniżyć swoje mniemanie na twój temat, aby pasowało do twojego obrazu samego siebie? Jestem pewien, że wtedy rzeczywiście będę zażenowany tym, iż z tobą utknąłem.

Izar zarumienił się. Czy było to spowodowane złością, czy zawstydzeniem – a może nimi oboma? – nie wiedział.

Patrzył, jak Riddle wkłada na siebie płaszcz i zapina go pod brodą. Mężczyzna ledwie na niego spojrzał, gdy ruszył w stronę drzwi do sypialni.

— Idę do Ministerstwa. W Wielkiej Brytanii odbędą się dziś wieczorem wybory na nowego Ministra. Oczekuję, że zostaniesz w domu. Zwykle nie _potrzebujemy_ krwi, ale jako że dopiero się narodziłeś, sugerowałbym wypicie kielicha. Znajdziesz go w lodówce.

Izar wyprostował się, czując, że jakieś okropne uczucie zaciska się w jego klatce piersiowej, kiedy obserwował, jak Czarny Pan go zostawia. Odrzuca.

Zupełnie jakby wyczuwając jego wewnętrzny niepokój, Riddle zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

— Chciałbyś towarzyszyć mi jako polityczny spadkobierca Toma Riddle’a?

Izar zamrugał, po czym opuścił wzrok na swoją lewą dłoń. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył było to, że nie znajdowała się na niej jego pozbawiona palców rękawica. Z tego powodu doskonale widać było pierścień celtycki, który wiązał go ze stojącym przed nim mężczyzną. To jednak nie to go powstrzymało.

Szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał na swoje lewe ramię, a dokładniej przedramię.

Zniknęła skąpo odziana kobieta i na jej miejscu osadzony był z powrotem Mroczny Znak.

Zapłonęła w nim ostra i gorąca wściekłość, gdy uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana. Jego ciało drżało od tłumionej energii, nawet go samego zaskakując swoją intensywnością. Zaschło mu w ustach, zanim chwycił leżące na łóżku lusterko i rzucił nim przez pokój w wysoką postać. Krzyknął ze złości, nienawidząc stojącego niedaleko mężczyzny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Idź do diabła!

Lusterko roztrzaskało się tuż ponad ramieniem Czarnego Pana. Izar oczekiwał, że mężczyzna tylko potrząśnie głową i spokojnie zamknie za sobą drzwi. Zamiast tego w jego oczach pojawił się nienaturalny błysk i ruszył on gwałtownie do przodu, chociaż wciąż, o dziwo, udało mu się zachować przy tym grację – nawet jeśli śmiertelną.

Izar skulił ramiona, napinając się defensywnie w gotowości. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny, posunął się za daleko. I gdy tylko ten zbliżył się do niego na wyciągnięcie ręki, rzucił się do ataku. Jedwabne prześcieradła owinęły się wokół jego bioder.

Riddle złapał jego nadgarstek z zaskakującą intensywnością, po czym naparł do przodu, przyciskając go do łóżka. Mężczyzna wznosił się teraz nad Izarem, więżąc go wagą swojego ciała. Oddychał ciężko, jak gdyby serce wciąż biło mu szaleńczo w piersi, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tak nie było.

Dalej ściskając mocno jego nadgarstek, Riddle pchnął Izara jeszcze bardziej na materac. Złość wydobywała się z niego w namacalnych falach. Przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Izara i tchnął:

— Zwykła rękawica i tatuaż _nie_ są tym, co cię definiuje!

Chłopiec przestał walczyć, słysząc te pełne gorliwości słowa. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, by Czarny Pan mówił coś pod wpływem pasji i gniewu.

— Kiedy w końcu pozbędziesz się tych nic nieznaczących przedmiotów i zaczniesz definiować siebie na podstawie swoich czynów? Stać cię na więcej, Izarze. Zacznij to w końcu okazywać. – Riddle pchnął go jeszcze mocniej na materac, po czym z niego zszedł. Ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi, wciąż promieniując gniewem. – Chcę mieć u swojego boku czarodzieja, który nie polega na przedmiotach, aby zyskać siłę.

A następnie drzwi zatrzasnęły się, pozostawiając Izara leżącego bezwiednie na łóżku.

 

**~*~**

 

Wiele czasu minęło, nim mógł się znów poruszyć.

A jeszcze więcej zajęło mu zmuszenie się do _myślenia_.

Izar oparł przedramię o duże okno w salonie, wpatrując się w podwórko. Chociaż niekoniecznie powinien tak je właśnie nazwać. Był to raczej obudowany ogród. Zresztą gdy zaczął rozglądać się do domu Voldemorta, ogarniało go coraz mocniejsze zaskoczenie. Jego wnętrze było jasne, a większość ścian pokrywały szerokie wykusze, które pozwalały dostać się słońcu do środka. Budynek miał tylko jedno piętro i został zbudowany na planie kwadratu. Na jego środku znajdował się zewnętrzny basen otoczony bujną roślinnością. Nie kwiatami, ale Izar nie oczekiwał, że Voldemort będzie jakiekolwiek miał.

To musiał być ten domek, do którego Voldemort chciał go zabrać po Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Przy plaży, jak powiedział. Był odosobniony i, według Voldemorta, nikt nie znał jego położenia.

Izar pociągnął łyk z kielicha, który ściskał w drugiej dłoni i ponownie oparł czoło o swoje podniesione przedramię. Poprzez na wpół przymknięte oczy patrzył na przepływającą w marmurowym basenie wodę. Światło słoneczne ogarnęło cały pokój, nagrzewając przyjemnie jego twardą skórę. Po wzięciu prysznicu magicznie skurczył parę czarnych spodni Voldemorta, ale nie nałożył niczego na tors. Kąpanie się w promieniach słonecznych sprawiło, że jego myśli zaczęły błądzić.

Zastanawiał się, czy był to efekt uboczny stworzenia, które teraz opanowało jego żyły. Węże uwielbiały ciepło. Wampiry nim gardziły.

Zacisnął wargi i opuścił wzrok na kielich. Leniwie potrząsnął znajdującą się w nim czerwoną cieszą, obserwując, jak kropelka ucieka przez jego granicę i barwi drewnianą podłogę u jego stóp. Czy czuł się zniesmaczony, że pije czyjeś źródło życia?

O dziwno nie ogarniało go żadne obrzydzenie czy wyrzuty sumienia. Krew złagodziła jego drapiące gardło i klatkę piersiową. Nie miała również nad nim żadnej kontroli, to on kontrolował ją. Nie miał nic przeciwko spokojnym jej popijaniu. Nie czuł potrzeby, aby szybko ją przełknąć i jak najprędzej znaleźć nową ofiarę.

Zdecydowanie istniały gorsze stworzenia, w które mógłby zostać przemieniony. Voldemort… zrobił niesłychanie dobrą robotę w zbilansowaniu potrzeb wybranych stworzeń w taki sposób, aby mu pasowały.

Krzywiąc się, Izar przycisnął oczy do swojego przedramienia. W końcu poczuł spokój. Minęło już sporo czasu, od kiedy ostatnio był taki zrelaksowany. Nawet w czasie wakacji, kiedy uciekał wraz z Regulusem i Syriuszem, zawsze czuł się… spięty, poganiany i winny.

Stojąc w prywatnym domu Voldemorta, uświadomił sobie, że to była przerwa w jego życiu. Walka o dojrzałość, świadomość wiszącej nad nim Klątwy Cygnusa, tajemnica Voldemorta, Turniej Trójmagiczny… to wszystko było już za nim. Dojrzał znacznie w czasie lata. Wszystko po prostu potoczyło się zbyt szybko, odkąd powrócił do Wielkiej Brytanii i nie miał okazji udowodnić Voldemortowi, że _naprawdę_ dorósł.

Opętanie przez Cygnusa sprawiło, że stał się w oczach Czarnego Pana słaby i bezbronny.

Przemienienie w magiczne stworzenie, w coś nieśmiertelnego, było dla Izara szokiem. I z tego powodu jego opanowanie zniknęło, przez co, jak sądził Voldemort, zaczął był żałosny i zdesperowany. Izar nie widział jednak niczego złego w swoim zachowaniu. To zrozumiałe, że był zdenerwowany z powodu tego, iż na wieczność utknął w szesnastoletnim ciele. Tak samo jak zrozumiałe było, że czuł się zirytowany i wstrząśnięty. Szkoda tylko, że to Voldemort musiał być świadkiem jego pierwszej reakcji na cały ten pieprzony bałagan.

Wciąż jednak żywił do niego lekki żal o to, że przemienił go tak nagle. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Czarny Pan robił to, co uważał, że uratuje Izara przed Cygnusem. Nie miał pojęcia, że była w nim cząstka duszy jego matki, gotowa się dla niego poświęcić…

_Nie._

Nie będzie jeszcze myślał o Lily.

Izar upuścił przyciskane do okna przedramię i w zamyśleniu przycisnął kielich do brody. To, co Voldemort powiedział nieco wcześniej na temat jego rękawicy i Znaku… wpłynęło na niego bardziej, niż powinno. _Nigdy_ nie uważał tych przedmiotów za źródło swojej życiowej siły. Teraz jednak, gdy spojrzał na to z dystansu, spostrzegł, że używał ich do definiowania samego siebie. Wierzył, że tylko dlatego, iż będzie nosił skórzaną rękawicę, pozostanie sobą. Był przekonany, że jeśli przemieni Mroczny Znak, stanie się wolny.

Mógł widzieć w sobie obie te rzeczy, nie opierając się na jakichś materialnych przedmiotach. I Voldemort doskonale o tym wiedział.

Przerażało go to, jak dobrze Czarny Pan go znał. Nawet jeśli ta głęboka znajomość była obustronna. Istniało wiele przypadków, gdy Izar mógł powiedzieć, że nie rozumie Voldemorta, ale z pewnością wiedział o nim znacznie więcej niż inni jego słudzy. Byli bardzo podobni.

Być może Izar czuł się po prostu trochę przytłoczony tym, że był romantycznie powiązany z tak potężnym czarodziejem. Ich… relacja nigdy nie będzie słodka ani łatwa. Obaj rozkwitali, gdy stawiali przed sobą wyzwania i zawsze będą chętnie wytykać sobie swoje słabości.

Niekiedy czuł się niepewnie, obawiając się, że nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, aby utrzymać na sobie zainteresowanie Voldemorta. Dzisiejsze oświadczenie mężczyzny sprawiło jednak, że uświadomił sobie, iż Czarnego Pana interesowało w nim coś więcej niż tylko jego wygląd.

A do tego…

Izar przechylił na bok głowę, mrużąc w słońcu oczy.

Bazyliszki nie posiadały partnerów. Nimfy nie posiadały partnerów. Wampiry miały partnerów, ale dwa pozostałe stworzenia nie.

Co znaczyło, że Voldemort _postanowił_ pozostawić tę szczególną cechę w tworzonym przez siebie stworzeniu. Myśl, że pragnął mieć partnera wydawała się Izarowi całkowicie absurdalna. Czarny Pan nie pozwoliłby sobie przecież na taką słabość. Izar był jednak _pewien_ , że węże i nimfy nie posiadały partnerów na całe życie, a jedynie wampiry. Nigdy nie przyznałby się, że jest tego świadomy, ale intrygowało go, dlaczego Czarny Pan pragnął mieć dla siebie kogoś bliskiego.

Najlepsze wytłumaczenie, jakie był w stanie wymyślić, to że Voldemort chciał mieć kogoś, komu mógłby zaufać. Choć może nie zaufać, a raczej na kim polegać, wiedzieć, że wykona dane mu rozkazy. Choć może chodziło o coś więcej, a Izar po prostu nie chciał nawet _myśleć_ , iż Voldemort pragnął towarzysza. To nie było absurdalne, ale nierealne. Voldemort chciał kogoś, kto mógłby stawiać przed nim wyzwania, wskazywać mu najmniejsze błędy.

To _dlatego_ pragnął mieć partnera. Wszyscy inni poplecznicy zostaliby zabici lub torturowani, gdyby chociaż mimochodem napomknęli coś bez żadnego szacunku.

Jednak więź partnerska, którą dzielili, była bardzo przytłumiona. Izar czuł ją teraz, kiedy był stworzeniem. Obecność Voldemorta była dla niego bardziej komfortowa niż wcześniej, zupełnie jakby ten był mu w jakiś sposób znajomy. Od zawsze ciągnęło go do niego seksualnie, ale od czasu przemiany stało się to odrobinę mocniejsze. Chociaż i tak wciąż wystarczająco przytłumione, aby można to było zignorować. I to bez najmniejszego problemu. Izar nie był jeszcze gotowy na to, aby pozwolić się w taki sposób zdominować Voldemortowi.

Doszedł do wniosku, że połączenie było słabe, ponieważ Voldemort je takim stworzył. Gdyby jego partner okazał się kimś niegodnym, Czarny Pan mógłby po prostu odwrócić się do niego plecami i go zignorować.

To sprawiło, że Izar uświadomił sobie, iż dużo się od niego wymaga. Voldemort myślał, że jest go wystarczająco godny. Że warto go upomnieć. I Izar pragnął być tym czarodziejem, który będzie Voldemorta kontrolował, czarodziejem, który będzie przypominał mu o jego granicach i ograniczeniach. A już szczególnie chciał być tym czarodziejem, który będzie stanowił dla Czarnego Pana wyzwanie.

Jego usta rozciągnął chytry uśmieszek. Tak, mógł to zrobić.

Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, gdy usłyszał za drzwiami charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji. Voldemort wrócił wcześniej. Być może nie chciał zostawiać go samego. Czyżby go nie doceniał i wierzył, że ucieknie z domu w napadzie dziecinnego szału? Zniszczy jego własność?

Wciąż mieli wiele rzeczy, o których musieli porozmawiać, ale jak na razie Izar był zadowolony.

Relaksując się w swojej leniwej pozycji, obserwował przez okno, jak mężczyzna wchodzi do domu. Zauważył, że Czarny Pan zawahał się, gdy dostrzegł, że stoi koło okna.

— Widzę, że wciąż jesteś w jednym kawałku – mruknął Voldemort, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi.

Izar ukrył za kielichem uśmieszek, wypijając resztę krwi. Oblizał usta z jej pozostałości i odwrócił się.

— Nie musisz się o mnie tak martwić, mój Panie – powiedział chytrze. W końcu poznał sekret Voldemorta, o którym ten nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy. To było ekscytujące.

Riddle zmrużył na niego podejrzliwie oczy.

— Co takiego kombinujesz za tymi swoimi _ładniutkimi_ oczami, dziecko?

Izar odwrócił wzrok i odłożył kielich na stolik. Następnie powoli ruszył do przodu, doskonale wiedząc, że uwaga Voldemorta skupiła się na jego osadzonych nisko na biodrach spodniach. Zatrzymał się kilka cali od Riddle’a, przyjmując zrelaksowaną pozycję. Oczy mężczyzny przesunęły się po jego biodrach, a następnie nagim torsie, aż w końcu spoczęły na Mrocznym Znaku, który wyróżniał się boleśnie na jego porcelanowej skórze. W oczach Riddle’a pojawił się zaborczy błysk, gdy przyglądał się swojemu Znakowi na jego ciele, po czym w końcu spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

Niech zobaczy, niech _zapragnie_.

Izarowi z trudem udawało się powstrzymać szelmowski uśmieszek, gdy wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na czarnym ubraniu Riddle’a.

— Myślałem… — Urwał, podchodząc nieco bliżej i przesuwając palcami po silnej linii szczęki mężczyzny. Zacisnęła się pod jego dotykiem, sprawiając, że jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. – A raczej zastanawiałem się… — Pochylił się bliżej, niemal stykając ich ustami. – Kiedy zamierzasz udzielić mi tych lekcji oklumencji, na które się umawialiśmy.

Powiedziawszy to, Izar opuścił dłonie i odwrócił się plecami do Czarnego Pana. Na jego ustach widniał psotny uśmieszek.

Rozległ się za nim groźny syk, gdy uciekł szybko z pokoju.

Igranie z Czarnym Panem zawsze będzie jego ulubioną i najbardziej niebezpieczną rozrywką.


	40. Część II Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Himitsu** i jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle naprawdę bardzo, bardzo jej za to dziękuję.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** w rozdziale występuje scena erotyczna, więc jeśli nie masz ochoty jej czytać – lub jesteś zbyt młody/a, aby ją czytać – uciekaj po zrzuceniu ubrań.

**Rozdział ósmy**

Drzemka zdziałała _cuda_ dla jego obolałego ciała. Po tym, jak uciekł od kipiącego gniewem Czarnego Pana, Izar zamknął się w pokoju, w którym się tego ranka obudził. Nie wiedział, czy w domku znajduje się tylko jedna sypialnia, czy jest ich może więcej, ale ani trochę go to nie obchodziło, kiedy zatrzasnął i zaryglował za sobą drzwi. Nie żeby prosty zamek był w stanie powstrzymać potężnego czarodzieja przez wejściem…

Zrobił sobie godzinną drzemkę, a następnie wymknął po cichu z domu na otaczające basen podwórze. Był boso i czerpał przyjemność z szorstkich, kamiennych płytek, których dotykały jego stopy, gdy przechadzał się spokojnie tam i z powrotem. Przed wyjściem założył na siebie jedną z zapinanych koszul Voldemorta. Teraz podwinął jej rękawy i rozpiął z przodu kilka guzików. Mimo że był listopad, bryza była ciepła, a słońce niesłychanie mocne. Prawdopodobnie nie powinno być mu aż tak ciepło, ale winił za to swój… nowy status.

Wiszące nad jego głową słońce powoli zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, co oznaczało, że niedługo skończy się pierwszy dzień jego nieśmiertelnego życia. Na horyzoncie przesuwało się coś jeszcze – coś nieuchwytnego, ale ciężkiego do określenia.

— Czujesz to, dziecko?

Tak szybkie ponowne usłyszenie tego głosu sprawiło, że klatka piersiowa Izara zacisnęła się ze zniecierpliwienia. Gdy był w Hogwarcie, nieczęsto miał kontakt z Voldemortem. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, uważał wtedy ich interakcje za uciążliwe oraz spoglądał na nie jak na coś, z czym zawsze musi walczyć. Teraz natomiast mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że podobały mu się ich rozmowy, nawet jeśli większość kończyła się wściekłością któregoś z nich.

Odwrócił się, obserwując, jak Voldemort kładzie talerz na małym stoliku obok basenu. Izar wyczuł go już, oczywiście, wcześniej, ale i tak był zaskoczony, że Voldemort zdecydował się coś dla niego zrobić – nie mówiąc już o tym, by mu to przynieść.

Chłopiec skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na niebo.

— Tak. Co to?

Voldemort wydawał się zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi.

— Cisza przed burzą – oświadczył, jakby było to coś całkowicie oczywistego i Izar powinien już znać na to odpowiedź. – Chodź, zjedz coś – rozkazał lekko mężczyzna.

Izar oderwał wzrok od horyzontu i powoli ruszył do przodu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy ujrzał leżące na talerzu przy krześle naprzeciwko Voldemorta gotowane na parze warzywa i delikatny stek.

— Czyżby w instytucie Czarnych Panów uczyli gotować?

Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się uważnie Izarowi, gdy ten podchodził do stołu.

— Wszystko, co robię, robię doskonale – odpowiedział doniośle i zarozumiale Voldemort. – Gdyby wybuchł bunt skrzatów domowych, w przeciwieństwie do większości czarodziejów, którzy nazbyt polegają na innych, nie chodziłbym głodny.

Pomimo aroganckiego tonu, w jakim wypowiedziane zostały te słowa, Izar musiał się z nimi zgodzić. Voldemort _z pewnością_ nauczył się robić wszystko samodzielne, by nie być od nikogo zależnym. Ponadto wychowywał się w sierocińcu, w otoczeniu mugoli. W przeciwieństwie do większości młodych, czystokrwistych czarodziei nie miał komfortu bycia obsługiwanym przez skrzaty domowe.

— Wiem, że nie za bardzo lubisz mięso – zaczął ponownie Voldemort, wskazując przy tym Izarowi, aby usiadł naprzeciwko niego – ale to dobre źródło substancji odżywczych. Twój jad je strawi i odpowiednio przechowa. – Jak gdyby czytając Izarowi w myślach, mężczyzna skinął głową. – Nie potrzebujemy jedzenia, tak samo jak snu i krwi. Ale dają one naszemu ciału siłę, jakiej potrzebuje. Pragnę, byś zachował regularną dietę i porządek snu. Ostatnie, czego bym chciał, to słabego i przynoszącego hańbę towarzysza.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko pod wpływem jego zniesmaczonego tonu, po czym usiadł naprzeciwko spoczywającego mężczyzny.

— Twoja troska jest wzruszająca.

Voldemort wydał z siebie dezaprobujący dźwięk, obserwując uważnie, jak Izar bierze pierwszy kęs dania.

— Jutro ma w Ministerstwie miejsce bal powitalny – zaczął Voldemort. Jego długie palce pogładziły kryształową szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, najprawdopodobniej brandy lub ognistą whisky. – Odbędzie się on na cześć dwóch prowadzących konkurentów na stanowisko Ministra. Muszę wiedzieć, czy jesteś wystarczająco psychicznie i fizycznie stabilny, aby uczestniczyć w nim jako mój polityczny spadkobierca. Znajdzie się na nim wiele osób, które będzie wypatrywało z twojej strony wszelkich objawów słabości.

Izar zamarł, spoglądając w uważne, szkarłatne oczy.

— Jesteś gotów na to wyzwanie? – zapytał cicho Voldemort. – Będziesz musiał pamiętać o etykiecie obowiązującej czystokrwistych czarodziejów oraz bardzo uważać na swoją maskę. Nie mógłbyś się również ze mną kłócić. Uczeń polityczny nie sprzecza się ze swoim Mistrzem, zwłaszcza w miejscach publicznych. – Czarny Pan był bardzo poważny, a w jego słowach pobrzmiewało ostrzeżenie, że na Izara czekają konsekwencje, jeśli nie będzie się odpowiednio zachowywał. – Obawiam się, że przekroczyliśmy już granicę zachowania pełnego szacunku na osobności.

Izar zachował kamienną twarz, nie reagując w żaden sposób na słowa Czarnego Pana.

— Jestem jak najbardziej gotów – oświadczył spokojnie, czując lekkie podekscytowanie. Czy zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej nie wyraził jasno swojej niechęci do plątania się w politykę? Nienawidził jej. Było jednak coś intrygującego w braniu udziału w politycznych gierkach z Czarnym Panem u swojego boku. – W końcu to tylko starcy z wepchniętymi w tyłek różdżkami.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego karcąco, jednak Izar tylko niewinnie zamrugał.

— Dwoje kandydatów? – zmienił spokojnie temat młodszy czarodziej. – Wiem, że Rufus Scrimgeour jest głównym pretendentem i… Pius Thicknesse? – Przeczesał umysł w poszukiwaniu widzianego w „Proroku” nazwiska drugiego kandydata. – Wiem, że chcemy, aby to Rufus wygrał wybory i najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie będzie, biorąc pod uwagę jego popularność, ale czy Thicknesse ma jakąkolwiek szansę na sukces?

Wargi Voldemorta rozciągnął okrutny uśmiech.

— Nie. Thicknesse to niedorozwinięty głupiec. Podczas gdy Scrimgeour preferuje brutalne, siłowe metody, Thicknesse swoim pokojem i negocjacyjnymi taktykami przypomina Knota. Społeczeństwo pragnie w tych mrocznych czasach silnego przywódcy. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci atakiem śmierciożerców w czasie trzeciego zadania, a jeszcze bardziej nawet niepokoją ich małe ataki, jakie miały miejsce w lecie.

Voldemort wziął łyk brandy i spojrzał znad brzegu szklanki na Izara. Chłopiec był pod wrażeniem. Minęło już… ile? Pięć minut, odkąd rozpoczęli rozmowę i nie wybuchła w jej trakcie jeszcze żadna sprzeczka. To nie potrwa długo, był tego pewien, ale to było miłe… przynajmniej na razie. Polityka i wojna były czymś, co mieli ze sobą wspólnego. Te tematy zawsze będą dla nich strefą pokojową.

— Gdy tylko pojawiły się pogłoski, że Rufus Scrimgeour kandyduje na stanowisko Ministra, śmierciożercy zaprzestali swoich ataków i udali strach – kontynuował Voldemort. – Społeczeństwo zauważyło ich ciszę. Te bezmózgie owce zagłosują na Rufusa tylko dlatego, że będą wierzyły, iż będzie w stanie powstrzymać niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowią śmierciożercy.

— Zgodnie z planem – zakończył za niego Izar. – A kiedy ty się pokażesz?

Voldemort uniósł brwi.

— Ja? Czy śmierciożercy?

Izar dźgnął widelcem swoje gotowane ziemniaki, zastanawiając się nad tym pytaniem.

— Czarny Pan – uściślił cicho. – W chwili obecnej społeczeństwo wierzy, że spustoszenie w Wielkiej Brytanii sieje zwykła grupa terrorystyczna. Kiedy spostrzegą, że stoi za tym Czarny Pan?

Voldemort odchylił się na krześle, a w jego oczach ze zniekształconą źrenicą zalśnił mroczny błysk.

— Planuję zorganizować zamieszki tej nocy, gdy Rufus Scrimgeour zostanie ogłoszony nowym Ministrem.

Izar odłożył widelec, w końcu zdając sobie sprawę ze znaczenia słów o ciszy przed burzą. To była właśnie ona. Po wielu latach planowania wszystkiego przez Voldemorta, świat w końcu miał się zmienić. Lord Voldemort niedługo ukaże się społeczeństwu, a Tom Riddle wejdzie w światło reflektorów i powoli zmanipuluje umysły czarodziejów i czarownic zamieszkujących Wielką Brytanię. Plany mężczyzny były dowodem jego geniuszu i czymś, co wymyślić mógł jedynie człowiek nieposiadający rozdartej duszy.

— Rajd? – Izar próbował zamaskować swój entuzjazm. – Z całą armią?

Najwyraźniej nie udało mu się ukryć zapału tak dobrze, jak mu się zdawało, bo Voldemort posłał mu nieco rozbawiony uśmieszek.

— Tak, dziecko. Z całą armią. I będzie lepiej, jeśli w jego czasie nie będziesz korzystać ze swojej nowej umiejętności związanej z wrażliwością na magię, o ile nie będziesz całkowicie pewien, że będziesz mógł zabić swoją ofiarę.

Uśmieszek Izara zniknął i opuścił on wzrok na swój do połowy zjedzony talerz. Już wcześniej nie był głodny, ale teraz widok jedzenia sprawił, że jego żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie.

— To nie będzie problemem. – Izar wyciągnął powoli rękę i owinął palce wokół krystalicznej szklanki Voldemorta.

Obawiając się, że mężczyzna mu przeszkodzi, Izar przesunął nią po stole i dopiero po tym podniósł ją do swoich ust. Przez cały ten czas Voldemort bacznie mu się przyglądał. Izar przechylił szklankę, czując, że piecząca ciecz spływa mu po gardle. Uch, to było okropne.

Odłożył szklankę i ukrył swoje obrzydzenie, po czym pchnął ją po stole z powrotem w kierunku Czarnego Pana. Gdy tylko znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, długie palce Voldemorta zacisnęły się wokół niej – a tym samym wokół dłoni Izara, zatrzymując ją w miejscu.

— Nie masz już swojej wrażliwości na magię, zgadza się? – zrozumiał inteligentnie Voldemort.

Izar zacisnął usta.

— Tak.

Voldemort wstał z krzesła, a wyraz jego twarzy pozostał beznamiętny. Czarny Pan wszedł z powrotem do domu, pozostawiając za sobą mrugającego ze zdziwieniem Izara. Młodszy czarodziej wyprostował się na krześle i zadumał. Nie sądził, by po stracie swojej wrażliwości na magię jakoś bardzo okazał po sobie, jak to na niego wpłynęło. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Voldemort był bystry i potrafił przejrzeć go jak nikt inny. Trudno mu było ukryć gorycz. Magia zawsze była i będzie dla niego wszystkim.

Nagle Czarny Pan wrócił, trzymając w ręce kolejną szklankę. Tym razem znajdujący się w niej płyn był głęboko szkarłatny, niemal bordowy.

— Masz. – Voldemort podał mu ją przez stół. – Powinno posmakować ci bardziej niż brandy.

Izar opuścił wzrok na naczynie, po czym przeniósł go na Czarnego Pana.

— Smakowało mi brandy – zablefował umiejętnie.

Voldemort nie dał się na to nabrać.

— Co za kłamstwo. – Czarny Pan opadł z powrotem na krzesło i spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. – Koniak jest niezwykle silny i przeznaczony zwykle dla bardziej doświadczonych smakoszy. Powinieneś zacząć od wina. Myślę, że bardziej ci przypasuje. – W oczach Voldemorta pojawił się zadowolony błysk, gdy przyglądał się, jak Izar marszczy brwi na podaną mu ciecz. – Lepiej wiedzieć, jaki alkohol preferujesz, gdy będziesz uczestniczył na spotkaniach towarzyskich. Nie chcesz przecież, by gospodarz widział, jak drżysz z odrazy po każdym wziętym łyku.

Jasnozielone oczy zwęziły się na Czarnego Pana.

— Już moja w tym głowa, aby nie ukazać swojego zniesmaczenia.

Voldemort machnął leniwie ręką, lekceważąc oburzony ton Izara.

— Po prostu spróbuj, dziecko. Dla mnie.

— Wydaje mi się, że i tak już zbyt wiele dla ciebie robię – mruknął Izar, ale wziął łyk wina. Było suche, ale przeszło mu przez gardło znacznie prościej niż brandy. Miało jakiś urok, ogrzewając jego usta, kusząc jego kubki smakowe, zanim przesunęło się w głąb gardła. – Jesteś zdecydowanie za bardzo z siebie zadowolony. – Skrzywił się.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko cichy chichot.

Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy. Izar słyszał, jak małe fale uderzają o rynienkę basenu, a także dobiegał go nawet głos położonego w oddali jeziora. Jeszcze nie miał okazji go zobaczyć, ale powietrze było ciężkie od wilgoci, a jego wyostrzony zmysł węchu był w stanie wykryć dowody wskazujące na to, iż kryje się w krajobrazie.

— Nie wierzę, że utraciłeś swoją wrażliwość na magię – oświadczył bez ogródek Voldemort.

Próbując ukryć swój sceptycyzm, Izar przeniósł na niego uwagę.

— Cygnus – zaczął, a wspomnienia wtargnęły z powrotem do jego umysłu – zmanipulował mną i moimi genami. Moja wrażliwość na magię była jego sprawką. Dzięki niej miałem być w stanie dotknąć Zasłony i to przetrwać. Do diabła, sprawił, że nie mogłem bez problemu nauczyć się oklumencji. – To ostatnie wyrzucił z siebie tylko po to, by usprawiedliwić swój brak umiejętności do przyswojenia sztuki umysłu. – Zostałem stworzony tak, by mu to pasowało. Kiedy moje ciało umarło, to wszystko zginęło wraz z nim, wliczając w to moją wrażliwość na magię.

Wzrok Voldemorta ani na chwilę się od niego nie oderwał. Było na podwórzu wiele rzeczy, które mogły kogoś zainteresować i zwrócić jego uwagę, ale Czarny Pan wydawał się dostrzegać tylko i wyłącznie Izara.

— Wrażliwość na magię jest częścią twojego magicznego rdzenia. Jad zabił twoje ciało, a co za tym idzie odebrał Cygnusowi szansę osiedlenia się w _żywym_ naczyniu. Nie zniszczył on twojego magicznego rdzenia.

Izar zawahał się. Pamiętał, że gdy był więźniem we własnym umyśle, spoglądał przez oczy Cygnusa na rdzeń magiczny Voldemorta. Był rozdarty na dwie części i obie były bardzo skomplikowane. W jednej z nich spoczywała większość magii Voldemorta, a druga funkcjonowała jako stabilizator jego magicznego stworzenia.

— Wrażliwość na magię zmieniła po prostu w twoim rdzeniu położenie. – Czarny Pan pociągnął łyk swojej brandy. – Musisz tylko znów ją odkryć.

To brzmiało logicznie i Izar powinien sam o tym pomyśleć. Umiejętności magiczne nie były zależne od krwi i DNA, a znajdowały się w samym rdzeniu magicznym. Izar pochylił się do przodu, kładąc głowę na dłoniach i kręcąc trzymaną pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem szklanką.

— Ja nie… — Odchrząknął. – Co do tej umiejętności, której użył Cygnus, aby stłumić czyjś magiczny rdzeń – nie sądzę, abym mógłbym jej kiedykolwiek użyć, jeśli odzyskam wrażliwość na magię.

Całkowicie wystarczyło mu jedynie _czucie_ i widzenie magii. Wielu czarodziejów jej nadużywało. Brali ją za pewnik i myśleli, że jak najbardziej mają prawo posiadać coś tak niesamowitego. Czarodzieje otrzymywali przy narodzeniu dar noszenia w sobie części natury, części mocy wszechświata. Umiejętność, którą stworzył Cygnus, nadużywała tej mocy. Była tchórzliwa i haniebna.

Voldemort uniósł brew, cicho zachęcając Izara, by rozwinął swoje myśli.

— Ta umiejętność jest jak rzucanie Avady Kedavry na kogoś, kto odwrócony jest do ciebie plecami. Tchórzliwa i bojaźliwa – wysyczał. Wciąż pamiętał wyraz twarzy Regulusa, gdy opadał na kolana. Wyglądał na całkowicie zagubionego i bezbronnego. Moc Cygnusa zdziwiła Izara, a nawet do pewnego stopnia wzbudziła w nim respekt, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był nią zdegustowany.

Dłoń dotknęła jego policzka.

— Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt etyczny, dziecko – tchnął Voldemort.

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, po czym zwęziły.

— Mówisz to, jakby to było coś złego.

Czarny Pan podziwiał przez chwilę jego twarz, pieszcząc paznokciem jego szczękę.

— Bo jest – mruknął Voldemort. – Różnimy się od siebie pod wieloma względami. Etyka i moralność to coś, o czym nie chcę z tobą dyskutować. Nigdy.

Mężczyzna wypowiedział te słowa w taki sposób, że Izar dostrzegł w nich głębsze przesłanie. Voldemort był nieetyczny i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby Izar głosił mu mowy o moralności i honorze. To było coś, na temat czego nie zmieni zdania. I Izar nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Wspierał wiele działań i poglądów Voldemorta – a nawet przymykał oko na tortury. Przekonywanie Czarnego Pana, że powinien spokojnie klepnąć swojego wroga w ramię, zanim rozpocznie z nim pojedynek nie było czymś, co Izar kiedykolwiek planował zrobić.

Niemniej jednak skrzywił się szyderczo, gdy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia w Ministerstwie.

— Wtedy, w Ministerstwie, zrobiłeś coś dość honorowego. – Uśmiechnął się. Szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się na jego uśmiech, co tylko spowodowało, że ten jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył. – Uratowałeś mojego ojca przed przejściem przez Zasłonę. To było raczej… _godne podziwu_ z twojej strony.

Voldemort syknął i opuścił dłoń z twarzy Izara.

— Zrobiłem to w ramach ubezpieczenia, nigdy w to nie wątp, dziecko.

I Izar nie wątpił. Regulus nic dla Voldemorta nie znaczył. Jedynym powodem, dla którego ten uratował go przed przejściem przez Zasłonę był fakt, że Izar bardzo go sobie cenił. A także, jak podejrzewał, że Regulus był potrzebny Voldemortowi w jakichś planach.

Izar po prostu lubił drażnić się z Czarnym Panem, aby tylko zobaczyć ten _przecudowny_ wyraz na jego twarzy.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Voldemort oczyścił swoją twarz ze wszelkich emocji i wyprostował się. W jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka czarnego humoru, gdy przyglądał się szelmowskiego uśmiechowi na ustach Izara.

— Opowiedz mi o swoim Mrocznym Znaku – rozkazał ostro mężczyzna. – Nauczenie się kontrolowania go było niezwykłym osiągnięciem. Teraz, kiedy mamy to już za sobą, mogę śmiało wyrazić swój podziw. Chciałbym się jednak dowiedzieć, _jak_ ci się to udało.

Izar wypił resztę wina i odłożył szklankę na stół. Unikał wzroku mężczyzny i zamiast tego spojrzał na swój podwinięty rękaw. Mroczny Znak był czarny jak nigdy wcześniej. Wąż syknął, zadowolony z bliskości Czarnego Pana.

— Miałem trochę pomocy – przyznał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Przypomniał sobie euforię, którą czuł, gdy udało mu się osiągnąć swój cel i przemienić Mroczny Znak. Nie miało znaczenia, że teraz znów miał kształt, jaki pierwotnie nadał mu Voldemort. Dla Izara liczyło się, że tego dokonał, że zrobił coś, czego nikt inny nie mógłby sobie nawet wyobrazić. A co sprawiało, że jego sukces był jeszcze słodszy? Fakt, że dokonał tego bez świadomości Czarnego Pana.

— Ollivander – domyślił się poprawnie Czarny Pan. – Zmusiłem go do złożenia przysięgi o zachowaniu tajemnicy.

— Tak – przypomniał sobie Izar. – Ale to nie powstrzymało mnie przed włamaniem się do jego sklepu i zerknięciem do jego ksiąg. Gdy odkryłem, że Znak funkcjonuje na podobnej zasadzie co Zaklęcie Proteusza, domyśliłem się, że to rdzeń twojej różdżki jest łączącym wszystko ze sobą elementem. Po tym, jak spojrzałem w księgi Ollivandera, ja… — Urwał, odrywając wzrok od Mrocznego Znaku i kierując go na mężczyznę. – Zdobyłem różdżkę siostrzaną do twojej.

— Ukradłeś ją?

— Ona… — Izar zacisnął usta. Powinien powiedzieć o tym Voldemortowi? Posunął się już jednak zbyt daleko. Gdyby teraz się wycofał, Voldemort miałby wobec niego tylko niepotrzebne podejrzenia. – Ona mnie wybrała.

Twarz Voldemorta była niemożliwa do odczytania, gdy przyglądał się uważnie Izarowi. W końcu, wydawałoby się po wiekach, usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się sadystycznie.

— To ciekawe. – Mężczyzna pogładził w zastanowieniu długimi palcami swoją szczękę. – Masz jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia co do tego, dlaczego ta różdżka wybrała cię teraz, a nie wtedy, gdy miałeś jedenaście lat?

To pytanie miało na celu wyłącznie ocenienie odpowiedzi Izara. Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej wiedział już, jaki był tego powód. A Izar, tak samo jak on, znał prawdę. W końcu miał miesiące, aby się nad tym zastanawiać.

— Początkowo myślałem, iż to dlatego, że spotkałem cię dopiero podczas wakacji na czwartym roku nauki. I że wtedy moja magia zmieniła się w jakiś sposób, gdy natknęła się na twoją. Że w jakiś sposób rozpoznała cię jako mojego partnera. – Izar urwał, wznosząc lewą dłoń. – Potem przyszło mi na myśl, że mogło być to również w jakiś sposób spowodowane pierścieniem celtyckim.

— Najprawdopodobniej chodzi o to pierwsze. – Voldemort skinął głową. – Pierścień celtycki może prowadzić do manipulowania czyjąś magią, ale ja użyłem go do innych celów.

I obaj wiedzieli, co to były za „inne cele”.

Izar zesztywniał, ale Voldemort mówił dalej:

— Proszę, kontynuuj – zachęcał. – Z chęcią dowiem się, jak udało ci się przejść przez bariery. Musiała znacznie pomóc ci przy tym twoja wrażliwość na magię, podobnie jak różdżka.

Izar wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Zjadłem bariery. Zaklęcie, które wymyśliłem pozwoliło mi…

— Zaklęcie, którego użyłeś na Bellatriks, tak, bardzo wyraźnie je pamiętam. I ty _zjadłeś_ bariery… — Voldemort urwał, a jego oczy przesunęły się z zaborczym błyskiem po ciele Izara. W jego spojrzeniu było coś ciemniejszego, intensywniejszego od zaborczości. To spowodowało, że Izar stał się bardziej podejrzliwy, chociaż zarówno boleśnie _świadomy_. Zdawał sobie teraz sprawę, że Voldemort miał w sobie cztery drapieżniki – Czarnego Pana, węża, nimfę i wampira.

Ale, z drugiej strony, Izar również, nie licząc jednego.

Ta myśl dodała mu pewności, której potrzebował, aby unieść wzrok i napotkać głodne spojrzenie Voldemorta. Być może nie był w tej grze równie wykwalifikowany i doświadczony co on, ale jak najbardziej miał ochotę spróbować.

Voldemort siedział spokojnie na swoim krześle. Niebo zaczęło się przyciemniać, sprowadzając na Czarnego Pana cienie w każdym miejscu, gdzie Izar pragnął zobaczyć go dokładnie. Mając w sobie krew magicznego stworzenia, widział w ciemności lepiej niż zazwyczaj, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że twarz mężczyzny była przyciemniona i niewyraźna.

Izar miał dwie opcje.

Mógł dalej siedzieć tu spokojnie i robić się coraz bardziej niepewny pod wpływem nieprzerwanego spojrzenia Voldemorta i cichych myśli, prawdopodobnie sprawiając przy tym wrażenie bezbronnego, lub mógł zachęcić mężczyznę i wywabić go z cieni.

Ta druga opcja była niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza jeśli Czarny Pan sam był nastawiony na zagranie w tę grę. Izar czuł się jak mysz biegnąca prosto w wyciągnięte pazury kota. Ale kto powiedział, że nie będzie mógł przeżyć tego zderzenia? Był równie zainteresowany Voldemortem, co ten był zainteresowany nim.

Izar wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do basenu. Był boleśnie świadomy podążającego za nim spojrzenia, gdy dotknął stopą wody.

— Obawiam się, że w basenie nie można nosić żadnych ubrań, dziecko – wyszeptał za jego plecami Voldemort.

Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, wciąż odwrócony do Czarnego Pana tyłem. Voldemort źle go ocenił. Większość ludzi czuła się niewygodnie w swojej własnej skórze, jednak Izar nigdy nie był zawstydzony swoim ciałem. Czuł się w nim dobrze i nie miał żadnych skrupułów przed rozebraniem się. A już zwłaszcza, gdy Voldemort myślał, że _nigdy_ tego nie zrobi.

Rozpiął koszulę i opuścił ją na taras przy basenie. Uważnie panując nad wyrazem swojej twarzy, okrążył basen i skierował się ku stopniom prowadzący do niebieskiej niczym ocean wody. Rozpiął spodnie i spojrzał niewinnie na Czarnego Pana. Z fałszywie skromnym uśmiechem opuścił je, odsłaniając wszystko.

Owszem, igrał z ogniem. Wiedział o tym. Ale w kuszeniu Czarnego Pana było coś dziwnie pasjonującego. Wprowadzało do jego ciała adrenalinę, jakiej jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.

Kiedy Izar powoli zanurzał się w wodzie, obserwował, jak wysoka postać podnosi się z krzesła. Czarny Pan sunął bezszelestnie po granicy basenu niczym ciemny i niebezpieczny cień, po czym opuścił swoją koszulę obok koszuli Izara.

Ten ruch nie był nieoczekiwany, ale i tak go zaskoczył. Coś zacisnęło się mocno w jego żołądku, gdy patrzył, jak Czarny Pan rozpina swoje spodnie. Szkarłatne oczy spojrzały wyzywająco w zielone. W następnej chwili spodnie opadły i Izar zaczął obawiać się, że dokonał złego wyboru i nie powinien drażnić się z Czarnym Panem. Mężczyzna był już twardy i bardzo chętny, by położyć swoje ręce na Izarze.

Młodszy czarodziej zanurzył głowę pod zimną wodą, wiedząc, że teraz, gdy Voldemort wykonał już w odpowiedzi na jego zachowanie swój ruch, nie może mu uciec. Przejawem tchórzostwa byłoby, gdyby wyskoczył teraz z wody i zniknął w domu, zanim zetknie się z Voldemortem. Mógł jednak kontynuować swoją grę i się z nim drażnić. Po powolnych pieszczotach będzie mógł bez wyrzutów sumienia wycofać się z basenu, zadowolony, że udało mu się wkurzyć Czarnego Pana.

Tylko czy będzie w stanie wymknąć się Voldemortowi, gdy ten był już nastawiony na wzięcie tego, czego chciał?

Izar złamał powierzchnię wody, patrząc, jak Czarny Pan posuwa się bliżej i ostatecznie zatrzymuje zaledwie kilka cali od niego. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką powinien zrobić, było zwrócenie uwagi na otoczenie. Głupotą z jego strony było skoncentrowanie się tak bardzo na Voldemorcie, w wyniku czego nie miał teraz jak mu umknąć w taki sposób, by nie wyjść przy tym na przerażone dziecko.

W oczach Voldemorta nie było ani odrobiny otuchy, gdy spoglądał na niego z góry.

Dziedzic Blacków zebrał całą swoją odwagę i wyciągnął rękę, aby zrobić to, co planował. Gdy tylko jego palce otarły się o klatkę piersiową Czarnego Pana, na jego nadgarstku zacisnęła się ręka. Z zaskakującą szybkością jego ramię zostało zmuszone do wycofania się na leżący za nim taras. Czarny Pan unosił się tuż nad nim, wdychając jego zapach, a na jego ustach drgał złośliwy uśmieszek. Mężczyzna doskonale _wiedział_ , że odebrał Izarowi zaplanowany ruch.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzałeś wykorzystać przeciwko mnie moich własnych sztuczek – wymruczał nisko Voldemort ochrypłym głosem. – Bo to ci się nie uda.

Jego twarz zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej i Izar wystrzelił do przodu, zaciskając mocno palce w gęstych włosach mężczyzny. Pociągnął za nie i odchylił do tyłu jego głowę, oddalając ją od siebie.

— Pat* — szepnął z pasją. Na dokładkę jeszcze raz szarpnął głową mężczyzny, ciesząc się z uciekającego przez usta Voldemorta bolesnego syku.

Zniekształcone, szkarłatne oczy wyglądały na zadowolone z jego zachowania. W głowie Izara pojawiła się myśl, że Czarny Pan robił się pobudzony i podniecony, gdy Izar potrafił go przechytrzyć… lub przynajmniej dotrzymać mu kroku.

— Zapomniałeś, niemądre dziecko, że mam jeszcze jedną rękę – syknął Voldemort.

I nagle szorstka dłoń zacisnęła się na członku Izara. Chłopiec wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu i przyjemności, zagłuszając nim rozbawiony śmiech Voldemorta. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się gwiazdki, gdy Czarny Pan pogłaskał go umiejętnie i przesunął swoje ciało tak, aby wolna ręka Izara przyciśnięta była do ściany basenu i uwięziona. Była to niewygodna pozycja dla nich obu, ale on widział to tylko jako walkę o dominację.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś mu coś takiego robił. To żałosne, ale, z drugiej strony, tego właśnie żądał Voldemort, gdy dawał mu pierścień celtycki. Czarny Pan chciał jego czystości, jego braku doświadczenia. Chciał od Izara wszystkiego.

Izar wciąż zaciskał palce na włosach Voldemorta, gdy ten dalej przesuwał ręką po jego penisie. Jego myśli stały się zamglone i zaczął mieć zawroty głowy, ale przygryzł wargę, aby nie odpłynąć. Ta sytuacja miała swoje plusy. Chciał mieć trochę doświadczenia, zanim odda się całkowicie Czarnemu Panu. I chciał przyzwyczaić się do tego odurzającego uczucia bliskości i intymności z Voldemortem. Jednak nawet mimo tego, że jego umysł był teraz całkowicie zamglony, Izar wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nigdy do tego nie przywyknie.

— Zbyt dużo myślisz, Izarze. Dojdź dla mnie, a dam ci wolną rękę.

Chłopiec zamknął oczy, gdy Czarny Pan dokuczliwie popieścił jego jądra.

A następnie stracił kontrolę.

Jęcząc, doszedł. Przed oczami pojawiły mu się czarne plamki. Opadł bezwładnie na ścianę basenu, opuszczając dłoń z włosów Voldemorta. Czarny Pan puścił jego nadgarstek oraz członek, odpływając od Izara z twarzą rozświetloną absolutnym zadowoleniem z siebie.

Młodszy czarodziej zacisnął zęby, w końcu zbierając w sobie siłę, aby spojrzeć na Voldemorta. Mężczyzna złamał właśnie powierzchnię wody, przygładzając palcami włosy. Ich obecne ułożenie podkreśliło jego ostre kości policzkowe oraz rustykalne rysy twarzy. Ani trochę nie przypominał teraz Czarnego Pana.

Izar, zdeterminowany, by dokonać zemsty, popłynął w jego stronę. Voldemort zauważył to i zaczął się mu przyglądać, wciąż promieniując zadowoleniem z siebie.

Warcząc nisko, Izar owinął ręce wokół jego głowy i pocałował go. Ich ciała przywarły do siebie pod wodą i obaj byli świadomi spoczywającego między nimi twardego członka Voldemorta, domagającego się uwolnienia.

Voldemort owinął ręce wokół nóg młodszego czarodzieja, unosząc szczupłe kończyny wokół swojego pasa. I nagle jego penis otarł się o pośladki Izara, cicho obiecując, że tam właśnie należy – że tam właśnie _powinien_ być.

Młodzieniec przerwał pocałunek spoglądając na niego ostro.

— Powiedziałeś, że mam wolną rękę.

Voldemort odchylił głowę, zaciskając mocno ramiona wokół ciała Izara, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. Wyglądał beztrosko, ani trochę jak ktoś, kogo ekscytują tortury i zabijanie mugoli. Jednak w jego spojrzeniu wciąż krył się błysk tej ciemnej obietnicy, który przypominał Izarowi, że nigdy nie powinien go lekceważyć.

Młodszy czarodziej wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał nią brodę mężczyzny.

— Chcę wziąć cię do ust – tchnął.

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się z nieposkromioną przyjemnością, po czym puścił on Izara i podpłynął do krawędzi basenu. Mężczyzna uniósł się na łokciach z wody, mając na twarzy zarozumiały uśmieszek.

— W takim razie zrób to. – Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy ostrzegło Izara, że ma coś w rękawie. Zupełnie jakby był _zachwycony_ jego sugestią, bo ta pasowała do jego planów.

Ignorując to ciche ostrzeżenie, Izar zacisnął dłoń na kolanie Voldemorta, drugą sięgając po jego nabrzmiałą męskość. Penis Voldemorta był twardy i niezwykle ciepły. Ponieważ byli nieumarli, nie mieli pulsu, ale wciąż posiadali swoją krew. Narządy rozrodcze musiały zostać ocalone w czasie badań Voldemorta, skoro obaj mogli mieć erekcję. Zastanawiał się, czy ich sperma wciąż była płodna, ale odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był to odpowiedni czas na zaspokajanie swojej krukońskiej ciekawości.

Nigdy wcześniej nie robił nikomu loda, ale jako że miał własnego penisa, wiedział, co może sprawić przyjemność i co sam by sobie wyobrażał.

— Nim w końcu owiniesz wokół mnie te swoje przepiękne usteczka, obawiam się, że…

Izar przerwał mężczyźnie, liżąc dolną część jego członka. Voldemort był już tak twardy, że Izar wiedział, iż nie wytrwa długo. Miał teraz twardy dowód na to, że Voldemorta podniecały ich interakcje. Ekscytowały wyzwania, jakie oferował. Że nie tylko seks interesował Czarnego Pana.

Jedną dłonią pieszcząc udo Voldemorta, Izar przygryzł leciutko jego penisa. Był gruby i długi, i chłopiec wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie wziąć go całego w usta. Choć Voldemort bez wątpienia z chęcią by patrzył, jak próbuje wcisnąć go aż do gardła.

Pochylił się, zlizując białe nasienie wyciekające z główki. Było gorzkie i słone, ani trochę smaczne, ale dało się to jakoś znieść. Izar otworzył szeroko usta i wziął Voldemorta do gardła. Jako że nie potrzebował tlenu, wierzył, iż było to znacznie prostsze, niż gdyby był człowiekiem. Chociaż trudno było mu manewrować swoimi krótki kłami, kiedy próbował uniknąć zadrapania Voldemorta. Myśl o nacięciu Czarnego Pana bardzo go rozbawiła, ale wiedział, że musiałby się później liczyć z konsekwencjami.

Uniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, gdy powrócił do wcześniejszej pozycji. Izar myślał, że Voldemort odchyli do tyłu głowę i zamknie z przyjemności oczy. Okazało się jednak, że spojrzenie, które napotkał, wywołało u niego dużą falę przyjemności.

Voldemort obserwował go apodyktycznie, a zarazem jakby był nim zafascynowany. Na jego twarzy widniał uparty uśmiech, który wyraźnie sugerował, iż mężczyzna myślał, że wygrał jakąś wspaniałą nagrodę.

Izar zmrużył oczy i owinął język wokół ciepłego ciała, przesuwając kłem po jego delikatnej skórze. Gdy tylko się to stało, jądra Voldemorta napięły się i Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna będzie miał zaraz wytrysk.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia Czarny Pan wyciągnął rękę i owinął ją wokół jego włosów, odciągając go. Oszołomiony Izar pozwolił mu na to. Myślał, że Voldemort – w wyrazie dominacji – będzie chciał dojść w jego ustach. Szybko jednak dowiedział się, że taki wytrysk byłby znacznie mniej dominujący.

Silna dłoń przytrzymała jego twarz w miejscu, podczas gdy gęste nasienie uderzyło w jego policzki i czoło, a ostatecznie również w oczy. Izar warknął z gniewu, próbując się odsunąć, ale ręka trzymała go mocno w jednym miejscu. Na jego twarzy raz za razem lądowała strużka lepkiego płynu, roszcząc sobie do niego prawo.

Czuł się, jakby minęła wieczność, nim orgazm Voldemorta w końcu dobiegł końca, ale w rzeczywistości trwało to tylko kilka sekund. Mężczyzna syknął ponad nim i uwolnił jego brodę.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo chciałem ci to zrobić, skarbie.

Izar kipiał ze złości. Zanurzył się pod wodę i potarł ze złością swoją twarz. To było upokarzające. A on dał się na to nabrać. Mężczyzna wszystko to dokładnie zaplanował.

Łamiąc powierzchnię wody, obnażył na niego kły.

— Jesteś cholernym draniem, słyszysz mnie?

W odpowiedzi dostał jedynie jeszcze szerszy uśmieszek, gdy mężczyzna rozciągnął się z zadowoleniem na krawędzi basenu. Voldemort patrzył, jak wychodzi z wody.

— Wyglądasz wspaniale – wyszeptał za nim głęboki głos, gdy minął basen i skierował się do domu. – Tak bezwzględnie i całkowicie _mój_.

Izar skrzywił się na te słowa, odwrócił na pięcie i spojrzał na plecy Czarnego Pana.

— Mam nadzieję, że jesteś świadomy, iż właśnie zniszczyłeś jakąkolwiek szansę na otrzymanie kolejnego orala.

Zanim mężczyzna mógłby mu odpowiedzieć, Izar zamknął za sobą drzwi do domu. Pomimo zachowania Voldemorta, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, który pojawił się na jego ustach. To było typowe. To zawsze będzie typowe. Nie mógł już nigdy po prostu dopuścić do tego, by to się powtórzyło. A teraz, gdy miał trochę więcej doświadczenia w kontaktach seksualnych, z pewnością następnym razem będzie bardziej pewny siebie.

W końcu będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś zemstę za to, co zrobił dziś Czarny Pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sytuacja patowa – moment podczas gry w szachy, kiedy jeden z graczy nie może wykonać żadnego posunięcia, ale jego król nie jest szachowany (zgodnie z zasadami pat kończy partię remisem); sytuacja bez wyjścia


	41. Część II Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

— W jakim kolorze?

— Czarne.

— Białe.

Izar zacisnął mocno zęby i wbił wzrok w lustrzane odbicie Riddle’a. Stojący za nim krawiec wstrzymał robienie pomiarów i spojrzał niepewnie między Izarem a podsekretarzem Riddle’em. Obaj opuścili niedawno prywatny dom Voldemorta i wrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii, robiąc pierwszy przystanek w dyskretnym sklepie krawieckim.

Zanim wyjechali, Izar otrzymał od Czarnego Pana surową lekcję. To, co _robili_ nieco wcześniej tej nocy zdawało się zostać zepchnięte do dalszych zakamarków ich umysłów, kiedy Riddle poinstruował go, w jaki sposób tworzy się potężne zaklęcie glamour. Na całe szczęście Izar nie musiał nakładać go na siebie tak wiele, jak Czarny Pan. Uszy, zęby, łuski i paznokcie były łatwe do przekształcenia w ludzkie. Największy problem stanowiły jednak oczy.

Czarny Pan stwierdził, że optyczne glamour należały do najbardziej skomplikowanych i najtrudniejszych do utrzymania. To właśnie z tego powodu Voldemort zdecydował się pozostawić w postaci Czarnego Pana swoje czerwone oczy o zniekształconej źrenicy. Optyczne glamour mogły powodować ślepotę, jeśli nosiło się je zbyt długo. Miały również tendencję do migotania, jeśli czarodziej nie kontrolował wystarczająco swojej magii lub jeśli dawał porwać się emocjom.

Riddle zasugerował, by Izar pozostawił swoje oczy w kolorze zielonym, a tylko przekształcił zwężone niczym u węża źrenice z powrotem do okrągłego kształtu. Chłopiec zignorował tę sugestię i uparcie zaczarował swoje oczy z powrotem do ich oryginalnego, grafitowo-zielonego koloru. Inaczej Regulus od razu dostrzegłby różnicę, gdy tylko spojrzałby w jego tęczówki. A Izar nie był w nastroju do wymyślania wymówek na kolejną zmianę ich koloru.

Wiedział, że gdyby jego ojciec dowiedział się o tym, iż jest magicznym stworzeniem, przyniosłoby to im obu tylko ból i cierpienie.

Izar był teraz szybszy, nie musiał oddychać, skakał wyżej i posiadał wiele innych nienaturalnych talentów. Riddle bez przerwy komentował głośno, co myśli o prezentowaniu przez niego tych nowych umiejętności. Czarny Pan upewnił się, że dotarło do niego, iż musi _zachowywać się_ tak ludzko, jak to tylko możliwe. Gdyby ktokolwiek odkrył choć cal jego fasady, gdyby dostrzegł czające się pod nią stworzenie, Izar miał go zabić. I nie ważne było, kto by to był. Świadek miał pożegnać się z życiem.

Izar kłócił się, że mógłby po prostu wymazać mu pamięć, ale Czarny Pan argumentował, iż zaklęcie Obliviate można było wykryć i rozerwać.

To sprawiło, że był zdeterminowany, by kolor jego oczu pozostał stabilny. Gdyby Regulus kiedykolwiek zaczął mieć jakieś podejrzenia… Izar nie widział, czy zdecydowałby się zdradzić wolę Czarnego Pana i pozostawić swojego ojca przy życiu, czy może wzniósłby różdżkę na mężczyznę, który chciał go tylko chronić.

Regulus. Izar wziął głęboki oddech, niczego w tej chwili nie pragnąc tak mocno, jak zobaczyć ponownie swojego ojca. I Syriusza. Ze słów Czarnego Pana wynikało, że obaj mieli się dobrze. Lucjusz Malfoy zaświadczył, że milczą i mają zamiar cierpliwie się nie wychylać, dopóki znów Izara nie zobaczą. To go nie uspokajało. Nie, gdy doskonale pamiętał, co Regulus wycierpiał z rąk Cygnusa. No i Syriusz. Jego wuj był w niekorzystnym stanie, gdy nastąpił atak. I bardzo prawdopodobne było, że ten stan umocnił się tylko podczas czterodniowej nieobecności Izara – odbierając dziedzicowi Blacków szansę na ściągnięcie wuja na Ciemną Stronę.

Izar nie miał szansy zobaczyć się z nimi przed balem w Ministerstwie. Musiał kupić z jego okazji nowe szaty wyjściowe, a następnie skierować się z Czarnym Panem do bazy. Starszy czarodziej rozkazał, że będzie teraz mieszkać razem z nim. Wkrótce rozpoczną trening oklumencji, do tego Czarny Pan chciał również dopracować jego umiejętności pojedynkowania się oraz poszerzyć jego wiedzę na temat Czarnej Magii. To przypomniało Izarowi o rozmowie, którą prowadził z Voldemortem po swojej czteromiesięcznej nieobecności.

Mężczyzna powiedział wtedy, że wiele rzeczy się zmieni, kiedy Izar zostanie jego uczniem.

I chłopiec był teraz światkiem właśnie tych zmian.

Część niego, ta uparta i niezależna, chciała nie zgodzić się z rozkazem mężczyzny dotyczącym życia w jego bazie. Bardziej racjonalna strona jego umysłu kłóciła się jednak, że życie w niej będzie oznaczało, iż Izar będzie mógł dokończyć konstruowanie fałszywych horkruksów.

Horkruksy…

_Lily._

Izar odchylił do tyłu głowę, szczerząc zęby na sufit. Nie będzie teraz o niej _myślał_. Nie mógł zmusić się do logicznego myślenia na ten temat w taki sposób, by przy okazji w jego klatce piersiowej nie rozpalały się gorące emocje. Nigdy nie poruszył głośno tematu stworzonego przez nią horkruksa. Nawet z Czarnym Panem.

— Będą białe – rozkazał ostro zza Izara Riddle. Siedział on majestatycznie na skórzano-drewnianym krześle poza podium krawieckim. Nie uniósł wzroku znad czytanego przez siebie Proroka, a jego srebrne okulary błyszczały od przedostającego się przez okno słońca.

Jego arogancja i całkowite opanowanie sprawiły, że w Izarze wręcz się gotowało, jednak ukrył on swoją irytację za pozbawioną wszelkich emocji, lodowatą maską.

— Czarne – kłócił się. Spojrzał przeszywająco na krawca. – Chcę, aby były czarne.

Biedak. Riddle wziął Izara do prywatnego krawca na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, gdy tylko powrócili do Wielkiej Brytanii. Właściciel pobierał wysoką opłatę za swoje dopasowane szaty, ale w zamian kupujący otrzymywał znakomitą jakość i gwarancję ciszy. Zapewniał, że jego pracownicy nie będą siali plotek na temat swoich klientów. Było to częścią kontraktu.

Krawiec, Took Rosenthal, był niskim i łysiejącym mężczyzną. Miał szerokie czoło i Izar widział ze swojego miejsca, że zaczynają pojawiać się na nim kropelki potu. Jego paciorkowate, niebieskie oczy przesuwały się pomiędzy nim a Tomem Riddle’em, sprawiając wrażenie niepewnych. Mężczyzna był ponadto trochę przygłupi i chciwy złota. Izar miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i spróbować go uwieść, pograć sobie z nim, ale wiedział, że Riddle byłby krok przed nim – najprawdopodobniej zdobywając kontrolę nad posłuszeństwem Rosenthala.

Podsekretarz w końcu uniósł wzrok znad gazety i przyszpilił krawca spojrzeniem.

— Kto ci płaci, panie Rosenthal? – wyszeptał jedwabiście tonem, który sugerował przygłupiemu krawcu, że Riddle jest bardzo wpływowy i mógłby zabrać swoje złoto gdzieś indziej.

— Tak, oczywiście, panie podsekretarzu.

Szkliste, błękitne oczy uniosły się na Izara i chłopiec posłał mężczyźnie miażdżące spojrzenie. Krawiec uśmiechnął się mdło i owinął materiał wokół jego szczupłej sylwetki.

— Mogę być może zasugerować jakiś kolor pomiędzy czernią i bielą? Ten młody mężczyzna wyglądałby cudownie w głębokim graficie.

Izar rozważał to przez chwilę i uznał ten kolor za zdecydowanie lepszy niż _biel_. Kto by w ogóle pomyślał, że spadkobierca polityczny Toma Riddle’a będzie ubierał się na biało? Sam podsekretarz zakładał na siebie tylko i wyłącznie czerń oraz szarości, okazjonalnie jeszcze ciemną zieleń. Biel. Nie była rzadkością, ale Izar gardził tym kolorem, bo Czarny Pan lubił, gdy go na sobie miał.

Riddle posłał Rosenthalowi ostre spojrzenie, które spowodowało, że krawiec roześmiał się nerwowo.

— Chociaż – zaczął beztrosko – zdecydowanie najbardziej pasować mu będzie właśnie biel…

Izar napotkał w lustrze wzrok Riddle’a, pokazując mężczyźnie swój niewzruszony wyraz twarzy.

— Mam szaty na Grimmauld Place – zaczął cicho. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego potrzebuję nowych, skoro mam już kilka porządnych.

Riddle wrócił do swojej gazety, co było oczywistym znakiem, iż nie uznawał tej rozmowy za znaczącą.

— Urosłeś podczas swojego ostatniego… zrywu. A ja chciałbym, aby mój spadkobierca wyglądał reprezentacyjnie w dopasowanych szatach i płaszczach.

Izar odwrócił się do lustra, spoglądając w swoje odbicie i naprawdę się sobie przyglądając. Riddle wspomniał jego ostatni zryw wzrostu i Izar miał przed sobą jego twarde dowody. Jego przemiana w magiczne stworzenie zdawała się dać mu kilka dodatkowych cali, w wyniku czego miał prawie sześć stóp*. Daleko mu było teraz do niskiego wzrostu, jaki miał zeszłego roku. I to zdecydowanie bardziej do niego pasowało. Dzięki swojemu nowemu wzrostowi wyglądał, jakby niósł w sobie moc i pewność siebie, których nigdy nie mógł osiągnąć ze swoją starą sylwetką.

Również jego twarz dojrzała. Mimo że jej rysy wciąż były jak na jego gust zdecydowanie zbyt niewinne i czyste, to ostre, arystokratyczne linie i mocna szczęka sprawiały, że wyglądał na starszego niż szesnaście lat. Najbardziej intrygującym elementem jego wyglądu były jednak oczy. Pomimo swojego glamour, Izar dostrzegał czającą się w nich pewną ciemność. Przylegające do jego spojrzenia cienie przypominały mu, że przeżył więcej niż jakikolwiek inny młody czarodziej.

Nagle myśl o pozostaniu w tym wieku na całą wieczność nie wydawała mu się taka okropna. Jasne, chciałby osiągnąć przynajmniej dwudziestkę, ale to właśnie było ciało, w którym przeznaczone mu było spędzić wieczność. Będzie je więc nosił z dumą i gracją.

Zanim mógłby zacząć próbować przekonać Riddle’a do wybrania czarnych bądź ciemnozielonych szat, rozbrzmiał wiszący nad drzwiami dzwonek.

Izar odwrócił się na tyle, na ile tylko było to możliwe i zobaczył wchodzących do sklepu dwóch blondynów. Powstrzymał się przed wzniesieniem z irytacji oczu ku niebu. Sądząc po odbiciu Riddle’a, ten również wydawał się z tym zmagać. Zbyt dużym zbiegiem okoliczności było zobaczenie ich obu w tym miejscu o tej godzinie. Lucjusz pewnie miał ochotę trochę powęszyć i zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

— Panie Malfoy – wycedził chłodno w powitaniu Riddle. – Miło znowu was widzieć. – Pomimo że niechęć Czarnego Pana do jakiegokolwiek towarzystwa była bardzo wyraźna, słowa te wypowiedziane zostały z przyjemnym pomrukiem.

Izar nie był pewien, czy również mógłby się na taki zdobyć. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Lucjusza, po czym przyjrzał się Draco. Zdawało mu się, jakby minęły wieki, odkąd ostatnio widział dziedzica Malfoyów. Chłopiec wyglądał właściwie tak samo jak w zeszłym roku. Miękkość twarzy odziedziczył po matce, podobnie jak wzrost. Wydawał się zdawać z tego sprawę, bo próbował zachowywać się dostojniej niż wyglądał. Jego postawa nawet z drugiego końca pokoju krzyczała wpływem ojca.

Izar zauważył również, że zapuszczał włosy. Ich luźne pasma sięgały mu już poza ramiona, wyglądając jak jedwabna przędza. Dziedzicowi Blacków zawsze podobały się blond włosy. Wydawały się gatunkiem samym w sobie.

— Co za przyjemność, podsekretarzu Riddle, panie Black. – Lucjusz ukłonił się lekko, śledząc wzrokiem sylwetkę Izara, jak gdyby szukając w nim śladów tego bezbronnego dziecka, którego kilka dni wcześniej widział na podłodze w Ministerstwie. – Draco przyszedł tutaj, aby uzyskać nowe szaty na dzisiejszy bal.

Izar nie oderwał wzroku od chłopca, pragnąc skierować na siebie jego uwagę. Chociaż, sądząc po oniemiałym wyrazie na jego twarzy, nie musiał się o to martwić. Dopiero ostry kuksaniec laską Lucjusza wyrwał blondyna z tego stanu.

— Będziesz na nim? – zapytał Izar, utrzymując lekki i spokojny głos. – Dumbledore pozwolił ci wyjątkowo na opuszczenie Hogwartu?

Draco zamrugał, odchrząknął i uniknął karcącego spojrzenia swojego ojca.

— Tak – odpowiedział lakonicznie. – Zwolnił uczniów na ten weekend. Twierdzi, że polityczne wybory są dla nas doskonałą okazją nauczenia się czegoś. Na balu pojawi się większość Ślizgonów. – Oczy Draco zatrzymały się ponad ramieniem Izara. – A także, jak sądzę, kilku twoich starych znajomych z Ravenclawu.

Izar był pewien, że w balu postara się uczestniczyć _każdy_ uczeń, który miał jakiekolwiek powiązania z Ministerstwem. Gryfoni już z pewnością nie mogli się go doczekać. Wielce prawdopodobne było, że będą uważać Rufusa Scrimgeoura za imponujący wzór do naśladowania. Sam Izar nigdy go nie spotkał, ale słyszał pogłoski, że Rufus jest kimś, z kim należało się liczyć. Nawet Voldemort uważał go za godnego przeciwnika.

Po tym, jak krawiec zapewnił Lucjusza, że zajmie się Draco zaraz po skończeniu z Izarem, pomiędzy obecnymi zapadła cisza.

Black stał możliwie jak najdumniej, gdy przykryto go białą szatą. Krawiec skakał wokół niego, przypinał luźne końce i regulował długie mankiety oraz niechlujny kołnierz. Szaty, które zakupywał, przypominały bardziej płaszcz niż cokolwiek innego, chociaż miały rękawy. Izar będzie miał pod nimi czarne, dopasowane spodnie i prostą, czarną koszulę frakową, która w większości przykryta będzie białym płaszczem. Podobnie jak Czarny Pan, wolał go od szat.

— Kaptur? – zapytał zdyszany Took, gdy majstrował wokół kołnierza Izara.

Riddle nie uniósł wzroku znad Proroka.

— Wysoki kołnierz – odpowiedział bez wahania, jak gdyby zirytowany tym, że niepotrzebnie mu się przeszkadza.

— Jak się miewa profesor Snape? – złamał ciszę Izar, spoglądając przez lustro prosto w oczy Draco.

Blondyn szybko próbował odwrócić wzrok, bojąc się, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się. Następnie, otoczywszy się aurą czarodzieja czystej krwi, wyprostował się i odpowiedział wyniośle:

 — Całkiem u niego dobrze… biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Izar pozwolił, aby czuły uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, gdy pomyślał o swoim starym nauczycielu. Zawsze już będzie miał słabość do tego oślizgłego drania. Mężczyzna miał ostry język i zdecydowanie trzeźwy umysł. Nie pozwalał, aby emocje wypływały na jego zachowanie i potrafił o siebie zadbać. Chociaż Izar podejrzewał, że Snape był zakochany w Regulusie równie mocno, co ten w nim. Obaj byli po prostu zbyt uparci, aby zrobić kolejny krok i przebaczyć to, co kiedyś między nimi zaszło.

— Widzę, panie Black, że czujesz się już lepiej – przeciął atmosferę z głośnym sykiem chytry głos Lucjusza.

— Owszem – odpowiedział krótko Izar, nie mając zamiaru mówić nic więcej, o ile mężczyzna o to nie zapyta.

Poprzez odbicie w lustrze patrzył, jak Draco znów przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Nie czuł wobec niego empatii, ale miał powody, aby sądzić, że młody Malfoy czuje się nieswojo z powodu jego nowego wyglądu i postawy. Zobaczenie Izara musiało być dla niego zaskoczeniem. Był zdziwiony zmianami, jakie w nim zaszły. Blondyn zapamiętał go jako niskiego czarodzieja, któremu nie podobało się, gdy ktoś kierował na niego uwagę i mu się przyglądał. Lekceważył go z tego powodu i myślał, że mógłby być dyktującym warunki w ich „relacji”.

Teraz, kiedy ciało i zachowanie Izara dorosło do jego osobowości, obaj byli świadomi, który z nich miałby przewagę.

Izar ostrzegł Draco w zeszłe Święta, że nie jest osobą, z którą bezpiecznie można by się związać.

A teraz blondyn walczył ze swoją zranioną dumą i próbował wymyślić sposób na odzyskanie kontroli. Izar będzie musiał z nim wkrótce o tym porozmawiać. Nie mógł znieść tego żałosnego, krętackiego zachowania. Sprawiało, że czuli się winni z powodu czegoś, co się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

— Mogę zapytać…

— Możesz zapytać o to, co się stało, panie Malfoy, jednak to nie czas ani miejsce na taką dyskusję – przerwał Lucjuszowi Izar. – Chciałbym omówić to z Narcyzą, Draco i moją rodziną.

Prawdopodobnie również Bellatriks, chociaż nie był pewien, czy planuje ona mieć w najbliższej przyszłości dziecko. Modlił się do Merlina, aby tego nie rozważała. Mimo wszystko trzeba było powiadomić ich o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z poczęciem dziecka w rodzie Blacków i zachęcić do ewentualnej adopcji. Izar zamierzał poprzestać jednak jedynie na tym ostrym ostrzeżeniu. Nie jego sprawą było, czy zdecydują się zignorować jego radę. Czystokrwiści czarodzieje podchodzili dość niechętnie do adoptowania dziecka, zamiast poczęcia go samemu.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi.

— To ma coś wspólnego z Blackami, prawda? Słyszałem pogłoski, że Cygnus…

— Nie tutaj, Lucjuszu – przerwał mu ostro Riddle.

Lucjusz uspokoił się, ale wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał, że czuł podekscytowanie nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami.

Izar rozpoznał je, bo w nim samym zalegały podobne emocje. Z tą różnicą, że u niego spowodowane były tym, iż nie mógł doczekać się wojny oraz politycznej potyczki z Rufusem Scrimgeourem.

 

**~*~**

 

To było śmieszne.

Mając czternaście lat, Izar uważał, że bale w Ministerstwie są śmieszne i jego zdanie na ich temat się od tego czasu nie zmieniło. Przesadzano na nich z błyskotkami i dekoracjami, przez co sprawiały wrażenie, jakby uczestniczyli w nich członkowie rodziny królewskiej. A tak nie było. Brali w nich udział żerujący na innych mężczyźni i kobiety, którzy tłoczyli się wokół najbardziej wpływowych czarodziei, jak gdyby dzięki temu mogli wchłonąć część ich mocy.

Tom Riddle był czarujący, uwodzicielski i _bez ustanku_ otoczony mężczyznami oraz kobietami. A jako że Riddle był nimi otoczony, Izar również.

Nieustanna obecność innych osób działała mu na nerwy. Uścisnął jak do tej pory dłonie ponad czterem tuzinom mężczyzn i kobiet, i każdy z nich próbował zmiażdżyć kości jego ręki, jak gdyby świadczyło to o tym, że są od niego ważniejsi. Izar posłał każdemu staremu draniowi zapierający dech w piersiach uśmiech, po czym stał dalej dumnie u boku Riddle’a. Zastanawiał się, czy wyglądał na równie znudzonego, jak się czuł. Podsekretarz nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby go to wszystko nużyło. Właściwie mogłoby się wydawać, że jest absolutnie _zachwycony_ byciem w taki sposób otoczonym.

Izar wiedział, że z czasem polepszy się w tych… politycznych gierkach. Dzisiaj był tu tylko po to, by zostać przedstawiony jako polityczny spadkobierca Riddle’a. Jego zdanie nie było ważne i nikt go o nie nie pytał. Gdy zdobędzie lepszą reputację, będzie mógł bez obaw rozmawiać słodko z innymi ludźmi. Do tego czasu musiało mu wystarczyć uważne przyglądanie się politykom i poszukiwanie ich słabości. Większość usłyszanych nazwisk mieszała się ze sobą w jego głowie, gdyż nie uznał je za ważne. Zapamiętywał tylko te bardziej przyzwoite.

Ilekroć poruszył się, aby przenieść się do stołu z przekąskami, ręka Riddle’a zaciskała się zaborczo na jego ramieniu, zatrzymując go u jego boku. Czuł się, jakby był na cholernej smyczy.

To po raz kolejny przypomniało mu, że nie jest politykiem. Był pod tym względem bardziej podobny do Bellatriks. Oboje woleli czyny od pokrytych słodyczą słów. Izar dałby wszystko, aby znaleźć się teraz w laboratorium, eksperymentować i majstrować przy magii oraz zaklęciach. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że musi się do tego przyzwyczaić. Tom Riddle stanie się wkrótce ważną postacią w czarodziejskim świecie i oczekiwał od Izara, że dotrzyma mu kroku.

Pomimo swojej niechęci do polityki, nie mógł doczekać się zobaczenia, jak Riddle pogrywa sobie z Rufusem Scrimgeourem. Społeczeństwo po prostu go uwielbiało i głęboko ufało, że uda mu się zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Gdy śmierciożercy uderzą, uderzą mocno, aby Rufusowi naprawdę trudno było się po tym pozbierać i utrzymać społeczeństwo w bezpieczeństwie. A za kulisami Riddle powoli będzie manipulował czarodziejskim światem jak mu się tylko żywnie podoba.

To było naprawdę genialne. I Izar nie mógł się już doczekać tego wspaniałego rajdu zaplanowanego na dzień, gdy Rufus Scrimgeour zostanie ogłoszony Ministrem. Sama myśl o nim wywoływała u niego niepokój i podekscytowanie… chęć rzucenia się do działania.

— …nie możemy pozwolić na przejście paktu z Francją. Przez dziesiątki lat chcieli kontrolować Wielką Brytanię. Gdyby ten pakt wszedł w życie, znaleźlibyśmy się całkowicie pod ich wpływem.

Riddle skinął głową rozentuzjazmowanemu mężczyźnie, a wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, że intryguje go i interesuje jego opinia, nawet jeśli zarówno Voldemort, jak i Izar wiedzieli, że tak nie było. Chłopiec zaczął zastanawiać się, czy to dlatego Voldemort był taki niecierpliwy i nie posiadał litości. Dawał upust swojej frustracji jako Czarny Pan, bo nie mógł zrobić tego jako Tom Riddle.

— Przepraszam – odezwał się Izar, zanim Riddle mógłby odpowiedzieć.

Wiele par oczu zwróciło się w jego kierunku, niektóre zaintrygowane, inne sfrustrowane jego wtrąceniem się. Riddle spokojnie się do niego odwrócił, unosząc pytająco brwi. Izar napotkał z zadowoleniem jego spojrzenie.

— Pójdę po coś do picia. Wybacz, że ci przeszkodziłem.

Riddle uśmiechnął się ciepło, ale Izar znał go na tyle dobrze, aby zobaczyć ukrywającą się pod jego maską niebezpieczną iskierkę.

— Jestem pewien, że jeden z kelnerów _z radością_ coś ci poda, Izarze.

Jak gdyby potwierdzając jego słowa, jeden ze znajdujących się w grupie Riddle’a czarodziejów machnął na przechodzącego kelnera. Sztywno wyglądający czarodziej pojawił się z niesioną na tacy lampką szampana. Nie trwało długo, nim przechodząc z rąk do rąk dotarła ona do Izara. Dziedzic Blacków gapił się na nią przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Dziękuję.

Wewnątrz kipiał ze złości, kiedy Riddle odwrócił się od niego i powrócił do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Chłopiec rozejrzał się po pokoju ponad głowami polityków. Pośrodku pomieszczenia stał parkiet taneczny, a wokół niego znajdowało się wiele wolnego miejsca, po którym można było się przechadzać i angażować się w prowadzone na nim rozmowy. Grająca przez zespół muzyka była nieco przytłumiona, a gładka melodia wydawała się bardziej tłem dla rozmów niż stworzona z myślą o tańczących obecnie na parkiecie parach.

W jednym z rogów pomieszczenia stała większość młodzieży. Cała sala ułożona była według hierarchii. Starsi i szanowani politycy stali z tyłu, podczas gdy niedoświadczeni i młodzi goście znajdowali się przy dwuskrzydłowych drzwiach. Izar znał większość stojących w tej części pomieszczenia osób, na czele z Teodorem Nottem. Przesuwając dalej wzrokiem, przy stole bufetowym jego uwagę zwrócił duży mężczyzna z dzikimi, pomarańczowymi włosami i szerokimi ramionami.

Owen Welder.

Usta Izara wygięły się w prostym uśmiechu, gdy rozpoznał swojego szefa. Ostatnim razem widział go w zeszłe wakacje, zanim poszedł do Hogwartu na swój ostatni rok. Izar wiedział, że musi porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Pragnął się upewnić, że wciąż ma stanowisko w Departamencie Tajemnic. Nie obchodziło go, czy Voldemort nie chciał, aby kontynuował swoją pracę jako Niewymowny, bo nawet gdyby tak było, Izar zignorowałby jego rozkaz. Wymyślanie, eksperymentowanie… to było coś, co sprawiało mu przyjemność i _tego_ Czarny Pan nigdy nie będzie mógł mu odebrać.

Voldemort i Izar musieli jeszcze porozmawiać o jego pracy jako Niewymowny, ale młodszy czarodziej wiedział, że ten temat prędzej czy później zostanie poruszony.

Chłopiec odwrócił się na pięcie, przypatrując przez chwilę Owenowi, po czym rozejrzał się po otaczającej Riddle’a grupie. Spijali z jego ust każde słowo i prawdopodobnie śliniliby się przy tym, gdyby tylko nie przepełniała ich tak wielka duma.

Podnosząc do ust kieliszek szampana, Izar zręcznie obrócił się wokół Riddle’a i zniknął w przechodzącej obok grupie czarownic. Zachichotały z powodu jego nagłego pojawienia się, trzepocąc rzęsami w nadziei, że zwróci na nie uwagę.

— Witam, drogie panie – wymruczał żartobliwie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy niektóre próbowały przepchać się bliżej niego. Jeśli pamięć go nie myliła, część z nich była absolwentkami Hogwartu.

— Izar, mam rację? – zapytała jedna z brunetek. – Byłeś w Ravenclawie, prawda?

Zbyt wiele pytań, kiedy nie był w nastoju na odpowiadanie na nie.

— Tak. I byłem – odpowiedział krótko. Każda z nich roześmiała się, pomimo że w jego wypowiedzi nie miało być niczego dowcipnego. Ukrył swoje zniesmaczenie za kolejnym czarującym uśmieszkiem. – Życzę miłego wieczoru.

Tak samo jak ukradkiem wymknął się Riddle’owi, tak samo uciekł z grupy kobiet i odłożył kieliszek z szampanem na jednym ze stołów. Wiedział, że jego ucieczka od Riddle’a nie będzie zbyt dobrze oceniana, ale miał tego wieczoru sprawę, którą musiał załatwić. Chciał zabezpieczyć swoją pozycję wśród Niewymownych. Poza tym chyba by oszalał, gdyby dalej słuchał suchych opinii otaczających Riddle’a polityków.

Uśmiechając się, przeszedł przez salę w stronę Owena Weldera. Teraz, gdy w końcu uwolnił się od grupki Riddle’a, zobaczył, że w balu uczestniczyło znacznie więcej ludzi niż początkowo sądził. Jego uwagę zwrócił w szczególności stojących kilka metrów dalej Regulus. Izar zawahał się, patrząc, jak jego ojciec rozmawia z jakąś starszą kobietą. Wyglądał na zdrowego, ubrany wytwornie w bogate, granatowe szaty.

Grafitowe oczy mężczyzny na moment na nim wylądowały. Uśmiech wykręcił jego zaopatrzone w kozią bródkę usta i Regulus pochylił się do przodu, kładąc rękę na ramieniu kobiety, przepraszając ją, że musi odejść. Izar stał spokojnie, chcąc porozmawiać znowu z ojcem. Nie był to odpowiedni czas na dyskutowanie o tym, co miało miejsce, ale Izar nie mógł się temu oprzeć.

Kiedy Regulus ruszył w jego stronę, dłoń zacisnęła się wokół przedramienia Izara, odwracając jego uwagę od zbliżającego się ku niemu ojca. Oczy, które napotkał, nie należały do tych, które miał nadzieję dzisiejszego wieczoru zobaczyć.

— Izarze – szepnęła Lily. – Zatańczysz?

Jej słabe i blade ciało ubrane było w przepiękną, karmazynową suknię. Żywo przypomniała mu ona kreację, którą Lily miała na sobie w jego umyśle. Gęste pasma jej kasztanowych włosów układały się na karku w luźne loki. Ponad jej głową Izar widział krzątającego się bezużytecznie Jamesa Pottera, obserwującego ich spotkanie poprzez swoje okulary o okrągłych oprawkach.

Nie chciał chwycić jej dłoni. Nie chciał z nią tańczyć. Nie chciał się z nią _widzieć_ ani jej _słuchać_.

Ale i tak złapał jej ramię.

Posyłając swojemu ojcu znaczące spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, że powinien zachować spokój i cierpliwość, Izar poprowadził ją w stronę parkietu. Dokładnie panował nad wyrazem swojej twarzy, gdy umieścił rękę na jej talii, a drugą ścisnął jej drobną dłoń. Bycie tak blisko niej, gdy miał problem z zaakceptowaniem tego, co się wydarzyło, nie było dobre. Izar nie pogodził się z tym, co dla niego poświęciła ani nie stwierdził jeszcze, co z tego powodu czuje.

Chciała jednak z nim porozmawiać. To był jedyny powód, dla którego mogłaby się do niego zbliżyć i zaprosić go do tańca.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – zapytał prosto, gdy tańczyli bezmyślnie.

Spoglądał na nią niemal obsesyjnie. Chciał dostrzec w niej choć mały ślad kobiety, która pieściła jego policzek, kobiety, która zasłoniła go przed atakiem Cygnusa i się dla niego poświęciła. Jego wzrok napotkał jednak tylko martwe oczy, które były dowodem rozerwanej duszy mieszczącej się w jej ciele. Była niczym chodzący trup, ledwie zdolna do odczuwania jakichkolwiek emocji, jeśli _w ogóle_ jakieś czuła.

Zupełnie jakby wyczuwając jego nadzieję, Lily posłała mu mały uśmiech.

— Nie jesteśmy tą samą osobą, Izarze – uniknęła jego pytania.

— Wiem o tym – odpowiedział ze złością. Był głupcem, skoro w ogóle myślał o poszukiwaniu w niej tej matki, którą skrywał w swoim umyśle. – Czy Dumbledore o tym wie? Albo James Potter?

Lily odwróciła głowę w kierunku swojego męża.

— Nie. Żaden z nich nie wie, chociaż jestem pewna, że Dumbledore coś podejrzewa. Jest w końcu Białym Panem. Taka ciemność zostawia ślad na duszy. – Spojrzała na niego z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. – Wiem, że niczego mi nie jesteś winien, Izarze.

Chłopiec zacisnął szczękę.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu to do ciebie dotarło – wycedził. – Jeśli już, sądzę, że jesteśmy kwita. – Lepiej między nimi nie będzie. Coś ciemnego i śliskiego ścisnęło jego żołądek, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ta kobieta nigdy nie będzie jego matką, nigdy nie będzie posiadała emocji koniecznych do tego, aby właściwie żyć. Dostrzegała tylko obowiązek zniszczenia ciemności, odkupienia okropnego czynu, jakiego dopuściła się, gdy stworzyła horkruksa.

Izar zastanawiał się, jak James Potter może z nią żyć. Czy udawała, że go kocha? Że troszczy się o niego? Że czuje winę? Czy to, co stało się po drugim zadaniu było tylko na pokaz? Powiedziała wtedy, że wciąż czuje żal z powodu tego, co zrobiła Izarowi, ale czy rzeczywiście tak było? A może miało to tylko dać jej jakąś przewagę nad Ciemną Stroną?

A może za tymi złamanymi oczami kryła się jakaś prawdziwa emocja? Izar nie znał zakresu rozdarcia duszy, ale wiedział, że zniszczyło ono kobietę, którą była kiedyś Lily Evans.

Pochyliła na chwilę głowę, a jedwabne pasma jej kasztanowych włosów zalśniły w świetle.

— Pomimo tego pragnę cię o coś poprosić – szepnęła, spoglądając na niego. – Chciałabym, abyś utrzymał mój… horkruks w tajemnicy.

Izar uniósł brew, słysząc jej prośbę. Czy zraniłoby to jej dumę i honor, gdyby wieść o tym, co zrobiła, doszła do Dumbledore’a i Jamesa? Istniała taka możliwość. Izar nie potrafił wymyślić innej przyczyny, z powodu której Lily mogłaby chcieć, aby jej rozdarta dusza pozostała sekretem.

— Jak, w takim razie, chcesz, abym wyjaśnił pokonanie Cygnusa?

Lily pochyliła na bok głowę, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Sądząc po twoim pytaniu, nie powiedziałeś jeszcze o niczym Regulusowi. Jaką historyjkę mu przedstawiłeś?

Izar panował uważnie nad wyrazem swojej twarzy, ale jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Był głupcem. Oczywiście, że nie powinien o to pytać. Lily nie powinna wiedzieć, że nie było go przez cztery dni w Wielkiej Brytanii. Co za ironia, że musiał ukrywać zarówno pomoc Czarnego Pana, jak i Lily. Oboje byli nieświadomi, że to drugie próbowało uratować Izarowi życie. I oboje mu się przysłużyli, ujawniając przed nim tajemnicę, której nie chcieli, by była świadoma opinia publiczna.

— Oklumencja – odparł krótko Izar. – Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, co sama byś zaproponowała.

Jej zielone oczy przez chwilę przyglądały się jego beznamiętnej twarzy, po czym skinęła krótko głową.

— Zasugerowałabym to samo. – Nic w jej zachowaniu nie wskazywało na to, by nadal miała wobec niego jakieś podejrzenia. Zamiast tego ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. – Zachowasz to między nami w tajemnicy?

Wyglądało na to, że było to dla niej bardzo ważne. Okazywanie takiej słabości miało swoją cenę i Izar szybko to wykorzystał.

— Tak, jeśli wycofasz się z walki o opiekę nade mną – oświadczył wyzywająco, ale cicho, prowadząc ich zarazem po parkiecie z gracją, jaką posiadać mogło tylko magiczne stworzenie. Na jej twarzy ukazało się zdumienie, które bardzo mu się spodobało. – Skąd to zaskoczenie? Oboje czegoś chcemy. Równie dobrze możemy to wykorzystać.

Lily rozważała spokojnie jego propozycję. Na jej twarzy, podobnie jak w oczach, nie było żadnych emocji.

— Nie – odpowiedziała, zaskakując go swoją odpowiedzią. – Nie mogę tego zrobić, Izarze. Nie mogę.

Oddychając wściekle przez nos, być może nieco zbyt mocno ścisnął jej dłoń.

— Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho, przypominając sobie o otaczających ich ludziach. – Mam prawie siedemnaście lat i jestem całkowicie niezależny. Nie potrzebuję matki. Ojca też nie, skoro już o tym mowa. Postanowiłem zostać z Regulusem, bo po prostu lubię jego towarzystwo. Ta cała walka to tylko strata czasu. Dlaczego więc tak bardzo się przy niej upierasz?

— Próbuję cię chronić. To oczywiste, że Czarny Pan coś kuje i cię wykorzystuje. Manipulował tobą, odkąd byłeś dzieckiem.

Izar zmrużył oczy w udawanym, szyderczym zamyśleniu.

— Brzmi, jakbyś ty również znów wykorzystywała mnie dla swojej Jasnej Strony.

Coś w jej oczach się zmieniło, gdy obdarzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Chcę sprawować nad tobą opiekę, aby cię chronić. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet, czy brałbyś udział w wojnie, czy nie. Czarny Pan tobą manipuluje, czy ty tego nie widzisz? Dostrzega wszystkie twoje lęki, wszystkie twoje pragnienia i wykorzystuje cię, aby zdobyć to, czego chce.

Zacisnął mocno usta. Przemyślał już możliwość, że Voldemort go wykorzystuje i zmyślił tę całą _relację_ , aby coś na niej zyskać. Tylko co by to niby miało być? Nic. Czarny Pan manipulował nim równie mocno, co Izar manipulował nim. Czerpali przyjemność ze swoich potyczek o władzę. Może to tu, to tam pojawiała się odrobina oszustwa, ale Czarny Pan nie kontrolował całkowicie jego działań.

— Rozumiem, że to znaczy „nie” dla naszej małej umowy? – Izar zmienił bieg rozmowy, kierując przy tym Lily w taneczny obrót.

— Izarze, nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

— Gdybyś naprawdę chciała odkupienia, przebaczenia, zrezygnowałabyś z walki o opiekę nade mną – wyszeptał Izar. Zanim mógłby dalej naciskać, przerwało mu lekkie klepnięcie w ramię. Odwrócił się, wciąż zaciskając rękę wokół dłoni matki. Napotkał wzrokiem kolejną parę zielonych oczu.

— Macie coś przeciwko, abym wam przerwała? – Daphne uśmiechnęła się słodko do Lily.

Kobieta posłała Izarowi uważne spojrzenie, po czym skinęła ostro głową i zeszła sztywno z parkietu. Chłopiec patrzył, jak odchodzi, po czym odwrócił się do Daphne. Nie za bardzo miał ochotę znowu tańczyć, bo wciąż chciał porozmawiać jeszcze z Owenem. Daphne wydawała się jednak tego od niego oczekiwać, a Izar nie rozmawiał z nią wydawałoby się od wieków.

Była jak zwykle piękna. Jej duma i szlachetność sprawiały, że lśniła równie jasno co złota suknia, w którą była ubrana. Posłała mu krzywy uśmiech.

— Widzę, że w końcu urosłeś tych kilka cali, o których zawsze tak uparcie marzyłeś – drażniła się z nim.

— A ja widzę, że ty kilka straciłaś – odparł, wskazując na jej włosy.

Kiedy była młodsza, Daphne zawsze pozwalała swoim włosom opadać na plecy. Od kiedy rozpoczęła czwarty rok nauki, po każdym lecie stawały się one coraz krótsze. Obecnie ścięte były w krótkiego boba, którego pasma kręciły się luźno i spięte były cienkimi, diamentowymi spinkami. Posłała mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech, przygładzając włosy swoją pokrytą rękawiczką dłonią.

— Podobają ci się? Jestem pewna, że za kilka lat czarownice będą biły się o dokładnie taką fryzurę.

— Jestem pewien, że bez wahania chwycą za nożyczki – zgodził się Izar, sięgając po jej rękę i umieszczając swoje dłonie w formalnej pozycji.

Wydawała się poruszać znacznie lepiej, niż Lily mogłaby sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. Daphne zawsze miała chochlikową sylwetkę, ale jej gracja sprawiała, że wyglądała na wyższą niż w rzeczywistości.

— Naprawdę wyglądasz przystojnie, Izarze. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd cię ostatnio widziałam.

Posłał jej ponury uśmiech.

— W przeciągu roku skończysz szkołę. – Nie wiedział, dlaczego to powiedział, dlaczego poruszył ten temat. Oboje byli świadomi, że dziewczyna miała zostać zaręczona przed zakończeniem edukacji w Hogwarcie.

— Czas nie mógłby mijać szybciej – szepnęła ostrożnie. Robiąc duże kroki, udało jej się dotrzymać mu tempa i ani razu się przy tym nie potknęła, mimo że jej nogi były znacznie krótsze od jego. O dziwo nie poruszyła tematu aranżowanego małżeństwa, pomimo że Izar myślał, iż będzie chciała omówić tę kwestię. – Miałam już wyjść, gdy zobaczyłam, że więzi cię twoja matka. Nie wyglądałeś na zbyt zadowolonego, więc pomyślałam, że cię uratuję.

I jego wizerunek.

Izar przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu zeszłej nocy Riddle. Oświadczył, że będzie tu wielu polityków, którzy tylko czekać będą na okazanie przez niego jakiejkolwiek słabości. Taniec z Lily nie był więc najmądrzejszą decyzją. Nie był gotów stawić jej czoła. Chciał jednak potwierdzenia. Czego dokładnie, tego nie był jeszcze pewien.

— Mam wobec ciebie dozgonny dług – odparł oschle.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, gdy oboje prawdopodobnie myśleli o tym samym. Izar posłał jej mały uśmiech, zastanawiając się, dlaczego powstrzymywał się przed poruszeniem tematu aranżowanego małżeństwa. Nie darzył Daphne żadnymi romantycznymi uczuciami. Ich relacja była platoniczna i zawsze będzie. Voldemort nie miał być o co taki spięty. Ten układ idealnie nadawałby się na ukrycie jego prawdziwego związku z Czarnym Panem, z podsekretarzem Riddle’em, chociaż sam mężczyzna nie postrzegał tego w ten sposób.

Melodia grana przez orkiestrę dobiegła końca i Izar umiejętnie skłonił się w pasie, całując rękę dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, gdy odprowadził ją z parkietu.

— Wyślesz mi sowę. – To nie było pytanie, a raczej żądanie. Izar nie spodziewał się od Daphne niczego innego.

— Oczywiście – zapewnił ją. – Staraj się nie robić do końca roku szkolnego żadnych głupstw – ostrzegł ją lekko.

Nie było go już w Hogwarcie, więc nie mógł dużej odciągać jej od najnowszego wydania tygodnika „Czarownica” i zmuszać do skupienia się na szkole. Była zbyt dumna i uparta, aby prosić o pomoc w zadaniach domowych. Wahała się kierować z tym nawet do Izara. Miał tylko nadzieję, że skończy edukację z przyzwoitymi stopniami. Pomimo że jej rodzina była bogata, Izar widział, że Daphne nudzi się, gdy nie stawia się przed nią żadnych wyzwań. Był pewien, że ostatecznie znajdzie sobie jakąś pracę.

Kiwnęła elegancko głową, stanęła na palcach, aby pocałować go w policzek, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Izar nie stał samotnie zbyt długo, patrząc, jak wychodzi. W jego głowie pojawiła się przy tym jedna zabłąkana myśl – Daphne dorosła. Nie pytała go o aranżowane małżeństwo i nawet o nim nie wspomniała. Dzieci, z którymi dorastał w Hogwarcie obrzydzały go swoją niedojrzałością.

Teraz jednak to on stanął w miejscu, podczas gdy reszta uczniów kwitła i rosła. I tak już będzie na zawsze. Będzie parzył, jak jego rówieśnicy, tacy jak Daphne czy Draco, starzeją się i dostają zmarszczek… a potem starzeją się _ich_ dzieci… a on przez cały ten czas wciąż będzie tkwił w szesnastoletnim ciele. Będzie samotnym obserwatorem, podczas gdy reszta świata będzie się wokół niego szaleńczo obracała. Czas był dla niego zamrożony. Zawsze będzie.

Izar zepchnął użalanie się nad sobą do głębszych zakamarków swojego umysłu i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Owena. Nic dobrego nie wyjdzie z rozwodzenia się nad nieśmiertelnością. Voldemort nie byłby z niego zadowolony, gdyby odkrył, co tak naprawdę o tym wszystkim myśli. W każdym razie to doświadczenie i wyciągnięte z trudem wnioski były tym, co sprawiało, że człowiek robił się dojrzalszy. Nie zmarszczki i siwe włosy. Być może będzie przez wieczność szesnastolatkiem, ale to jego osiągnięcia i doświadczenia będą _naprawdę_ definiować jego wiek.

Izar przeszedł z wdziękiem po wypolerowanej podłodze w stronę stołu z bufetem. Owen nie poruszył się z miejsca, gdzie stał wcześniej w pobliżu podłużnych kanapek. W końcu brzuch szefa Niewymownych nie urósł sobie tak z niczego.

— Panie Welder – przywitał się chłodno Izar.

Szerokie plecy zaczęły się obracać i Izar uświadomił sobie, że Owen nie był przy bufecie sam. Jego towarzysz skierował się ku niemu i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka uderzyła w chłopca, była powracająca iskierka jego wrażliwości na magię. Był to mały płomyk, który szybko przygasł, ale poczuł go równie wyraźnie, co przed incydentem w Komnacie Śmierci. Następna rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślał, gdy spojrzał na stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, to że był on _uosobieniem_ gryfonizmu. Brutalny, inteligentny, zuchwały i drapieżny. Izar czuł się wabiony przez te wpatrujące się w niego ostre, piwne oczy.

— Ach, Izar – burknął mu na powitanie Owen. – Chciałbym przedstawić ci Rufusa Scrimgeoura, naszego wiodącego kandydata na stanowisko kolejnego Ministra Magii.

Izarowi nie trzeba było go przedstawiać. Rufus promieniał dumą i pewnością siebie, której brakowało bardzo wielu czarodziejom. Bitwy pozostawiły na jego twarzy słabe blizny, a uwagę zwracały również mądre oczy.

Był to człowiek, którego Izar mógłby uznać za godnego przeciwnika. Taki, którego granice pragnął zbadać.

Rufus przyjrzał mu się równie uważnie.

— Izar Black – mruknął polityk, a jego głos przypominał dumnego lwa. – Wiele o tobie słyszałem.

Były auror wyciągnął zrogowaciałą dłoń. Kiedy ją potrząsnął, na ustach Izara pojawił się uśmiech, który, jak miał nadzieję, nie był zbyt sadystyczny.

W końcu spotkało go coś, z czego będzie mógł czerpać przyjemność.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 6 stóp to około 183 centymetry. Izar twierdzi, że ma prawie 6 stóp, więc osobiście stawiałabym na jakieś 5.8 stóp (177 centymetrów) lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, 5.9 stóp (180 centymetrów). To tak w ramach wyjaśnienia, jeśli ktoś nie orientuje się w przeliczniku stóp na centymetry.


	42. Część II Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Izar od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie był nikim aż tak zaintrygowany. Pierwszym obiektem jego zainteresowania była Minerwa McGonagall, gdy usiadła na brzegu jego łóżka i wyjawiła mu tajemnicę istnienia magicznego świata. Nie wiedział, czy następny był Snape czy Dumbledore, ale obu ich uważał za fascynujące okazy. No i, oczywiście, ostatnim i najnowszym obiektem jego zainteresowania stał się Voldemort.

Miał przeczucie, że Rufus Scrimgeour zajmie specjalne miejsce w jego radarze.

Ręka, która ścisnęła jego dłoń była silna i pewna, podczas gdy drugą Minister poklepał jego biceps. O ich wzajemnym zainteresowaniu świadczyły gorące spojrzenia, jakimi się obdarzyli – Izara wypełnione sadystyczną radością, że znalazł sobie godnego przeciwnika, a Rufusa prawdziwym zaintrygowaniem i podejrzliwością.

— To wielka przyjemność pana poznać, panie Scrimgeour.

Rufus posłał mu pełen nierównych zębów uśmiech.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – nalegał mężczyzna, puszczając dłoń Izara i cofając się o krok, aby móc mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. – Urosłeś od ostatniego razu, gdy cię widziałem. – Stojący niedaleko zapomniany Owen pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z nim.

Izar uniósł brwi z szyderczym namysłem.

— Ostatniego razu, proszę pana? – Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek spotkał go osobiście. A z pewnością _zapamiętałby_ poznanie Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

Nienawidził faktu, że pogłoski na temat tego osławionego byłego aurora rzeczywiście okazały się prawdziwe. Nie lubił podzielać opinii reszty społeczeństwa, ale kiedy imponujący czarodziej otaczał się taką aurą, trudno było go nie zauważyć.

Rufus roześmiał się głęboko, ani na chwilę nie odwracając od niego uwagi.

Och tak, Izarowi się to podobało. Tylko jak wiele Rufus wiedział? Czy miał dobre stosunki z Albusem Dumbledore’em? Wiedział o Zakonie Feniksa, prawdziwych motywacjach śmierciożerców i Czarnym Panu? Czy był w stanie dostrzec, że Tom Riddle za zaczarowanymi na brązowo oczami i błyszczącymi, fałszywymi okularami knuje swoje własne, niecne plany?

Izar nic o nim nie wiedział. I nie mógł się już doczekać, aby to zmienić.

— Brałem w zeszłym roku udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, widziałem każde zadanie.

Izar niemal poczuł, jak jego mały uśmieszek kwaśnieje. Turniej Trójmagiczny i stawione w nim zadania nie były najlepszym pokazem jego siły. Z drugiej strony jednak, zawsze dobrze było, gdy twoi wrogowie cię lekceważyli. Jak gdyby wyczuwając, dokąd zmierzały jego myśli, Rufus wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk i zacisnął zęby w taki sposób, że przypominał rozbawionego lwa. Naprawdę bardzo przypominał maskotkę Gryfonów. Na zewnątrz był pełen wdzięku, a jego ruchy były zarówno ostrożne, jak i czujne, jednak Izar wiedział, że pod tą otoczką Rufus najchętniej rzuciłby się do brutalnego ataku.

Lew pod wieloma względami przypominał węża. Oba te zwierzęta obserwowały swoje ofiary, degustowały się nią, a dopiero potem się na nią rzucały. A gdy już atakowały, ich cios był szybki, precyzyjny i śmiertelny. Między tymi dwoma gatunkami istniały jednak również pewne różnice. Lwy były aroganckie i gwałtowne. Bagatelizowały większość swoich ofiar, bo były królami swojego gatunku. Węże, z drugiej strony, miały dobry system obronny i bały się, gdy w pobliżu pojawiało się jakieś większe zagrożenie. Były skłonne z czystej desperacji rzucić się do ataku, aby się bronić.

Dość ciekawe było, że Voldemort przypominał z zewnątrz bardziej lwa niż węża. Chociaż posiadał cechy obu tych zwierząt. Był skory do ataku, ale nadmierna pewność siebie, cechująca lwy, była czymś, co go zaślepiało. Arogancja nie była cechą charakterystyczną gatunku, który stworzył Voldemort. Nie, była wpajana Tomowi Riddle’owi od urodzenia i stała się jedną z jego wad.

Izar zastanawiał się, jaki gatunek zwierzęcia przypominał w swoim wnętrzu Rufus. Z zewnątrz był w każdym calu lwem, owszem, ale czy pod nim nie krył się skłonny do zaatakowania w każdej chwili wąż?

— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś – kontynuował Rufus, jak gdyby chciał go uspokoić. – Miałeś wtedy piętnaście lat, mam rację? – Jego piwne oczy przesunęły się na Owena, szukając u niego potwierdzenia. Kiedy ten kiwnął głową, Rufus znów skierował swoją uwagę na Izara. – Zostałeś zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w tym Turnieju. Jak na kogoś tak do tego nieprzygotowanego, poradziłeś sobie doskonale. – Rufus ucichł na chwilę, zanim szybko kontynuował: — Owen powiedział mi, że masz prawdziwy talent do tworzenia nowych wynalazków, że jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem. Nic dziwnego, że podsekretarz Riddle tak szybko zgarnął cię na swojego politycznego spadkobiercę.

Mówiąc to, Scrimgeour skierował swój wzrok na coś znajdującego się kilka cali nad głową Izara.

Chłopiec był trochę rozczarowany, że Riddle odnalazł go tak szybko. Chciał jeszcze nieco dłużej poanalizować Rufusa w samotności, chociaż wcale nie zaskoczyło go, że Riddle tak szybko go zlokalizował. Prawdopodobnie obserwował go uważnie nawet wtedy, gdy tańczył z Lily i Daphne.

Ręka opadła na jego ramię, zaciskając się na nim boleśnie. Riddle stanął obok niego.

— Panie Scrimgeour – burknął na powitanie podsekretarz. – Widzę, że poznałeś już mojego następcę.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie, ale Riddle ani na chwilę nie usunął lewej ręki z ramienia Izara. Dziedzic Blacków obserwował zachowanie tych dwóch potężnych polityków i mimowolnie zauważył napięte uśmiechy na ich twarzach oraz błysk w oczach. Nienawidzili się. Chociaż nigdy by tego głośno nie przyznali.

Riddle sprawiał wrażenie bardziej rozbawionego niż zirytowanego, podczas gdy Rufus zdawał się zaciskać zęby z niecierpliwości i chęci ataku.

Jak wiele więc wiedział? Czy powodem tego wszystkiego była zwykła niechęć między nimi, czy może Scrimgeour był świadomy faktu, iż Tom Riddle jest w rzeczywistości rosnącym w siłę Czarnym Panem? Izar sądził, że chodziło o to pierwsze. Najprawdopodobniej wyczuwał, że coś było nie tak. Jego intuicja mówiła mu, że nie powinien ufać Tomowi Riddle’owi. Gdyby wiedział, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za ataki śmierciożerców, raczej nie pozwoliłby mu zatrzymać tak wysokiej pozycji. W końcu Minister Magii miał jakąś władzę nad podsekretarzem.

Rufus uśmiechnął się blado, patrząc, jak Riddle i Welder ściskają sobie dłonie. Szef Niewymownych wydawał się oczarowany Riddle’em, jako że jego powitanie było bardzo ciepłe.

— Tak – odpowiedział lekko Scrimgeour Riddle’owi. – Właściwie Owen i ja właśnie rozmawialiśmy o panu Blacku i reszcie Niewymownych. – Izar uniósł z ciekawości brwi, ale Rufus kontynuował: — Wiem, że Korneliusz wolał przymykać oko na ich pracę. Dał im wolną rękę na eksperymentowanie. Jeśli zostanę wybrany na jego następcę, chciałbym bardziej przyjrzeć się ich działalności i dostawać informacje o ich wynalazkach.

Izar spojrzał dyskretnie na Owena Weldera, aby ocenić wyraz jego twarzy. Tak jak się spodziewał, próbował ukryć on swoje zniesmaczenie takim obrotem spraw. Niewymowni byli poufnymi pracownikami i nie chcieli, aby ktoś wtrącał się w ich pracę. Mieli do czynienia z przedmiotami i artefaktami, które większość czarodziejów i czarownic uważała za zbyt skomplikowane, aby można je było zrozumieć. Ograniczenie ich pracy skończyłoby się katastrofą.

Izar opuścił wzrok, aby ukryć swoją niechęć, a następnie uniósł go z powrotem z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Sądzi pan, że robione są tam jakieś nieetyczne badania, panie Scrimgeour? – powiedział to z nutką złośliwości, jak gdyby ośmieszając mężczyznę i jego obawy. – Bo mogę zapewnić, że nie jesteśmy osobami, za które uważa nas społeczeństwo. Krótko mówiąc, jesteśmy tymi dzieciakami, które były w szkole wytykane palcami. Jesteśmy… nieszkodliwymi kujonami.  

Stojący obok niego Owen roześmiał się głośno, ściskając w ręce talerz grubo smarowanych klopsików.

— Dobrze powiedziane, Izarze. Dobrze powiedziane.

Riddle milczał, obserwując to wszystko. Izar wiedział, że przyszedł tu po to, aby określić, jak dobrze poradzi sobie z Rufusem i dlatego był zdeterminowany, aby pokazać mu, że nie potrzebuje żadnej pomocy.

Rufus zachichotał cicho i pochylił na bok głowę, aby przyjrzeć się mu w nowym świetle.

— A jednak towarzyszysz wysoko postawionemu politykowi jako jego spadkobierca.

Izar uśmiechnął się.

— Nie mogłem przepuścić okazji na darmowe obiady. – Owen znów zaczął chichotać, ale wyraz twarzy Izara pozostał opanowany, kiedy patrzył, jak Rufus odchyla do tyłu głowę w geście, przez który przypominał nerwowego konia.

Kandydat na Ministra oceniał go dokładnie, tak jak Izar oceniał go. Chciał wiedzieć, co myśleć o nowym spadkobiercy Riddle’a – czy był zagrożeniem, czy może kimś, kogo można było traktować ozięble. I chociaż Izar wolałby, aby stanęło na tym drugim, podświadomie pragnął, aby Rufus zobaczył w nim coś, co zapewni mu później jego uwagę.

Piwne oczy przyjrzały mu się uważnie.

— Czasami to inteligentne umysły są najbardziej niebezpieczne. Powiedz mi, Izarze, kim jesteś? Eksperymentatorem czy wynalazcą? Owen powiedział, że oboma, ale większość ludzi nie jest dobra w obu tych dziedzinach.

Izar nie dał się zaskoczyć.

—  Wierzę, proszę pana, że trzeba orientować się dobrze w nich obu, aby być dobrym w tym, co się robi. Nie można czegoś wynaleźć, jeśli się nie eksperymentowało. I nie można eksperymentować, niczego w wyniku tego nie wynajdując.

— Imponujące – zgodził się ostro Rufus. Przeczesał palcami włosy, zwracając uwagę Izara na swoją gęstą, brunatną grzywkę. Czubek jego głowy sprawiał wrażenie śliskiego od żelu lub pomady, ale od uszu do ramion jego włosy kręciły się w loki. – To bardzo imponujący punkt widzenia. Nie rozwiązuje jednak naszego problemu, panie Black. Dociekliwe umysły potrzebują nasycenia, a co za tym idzie, również ograniczeń. Kto powiedział, że twoi współpracownicy nie postanowią eksperymentować na ludziach? Co jeśli wymyślą sposób na zniszczenie społeczności za jednym uderzeniem?

Ręka Riddle’a zsunęła się po plecach Izara i przez krótką chwilę dotknęła ich podstawy, nim w końcu upadła u jego boku. Izar wiedział, że Czarny Pan był jak do tej pory z niego zadowolony. I chociaż nie prowadził tej potyczki słownej z myślą o przychylności Riddle’a, z pewnością w niczym by ona nie zaszkodziła.

— Istnieje wiele sposobów na skonstruowanie tak niszczycielskiej siły, panie Scrimgeour. Jednak większości wynalazców i eksperymentatorów, podobnie jak mnie, przyjemność sprawia sama sztuka tworzenia czegoś nowego, czegoś, co będzie kolidowało z samymi prawami fizyki i magii. Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani całkowitą destrukcją. Zresztą, tak czy inaczej, już dawno dokonali tego mugole. – Nienawidził odwoływać się do _mugoli_ , ale dzięki temu był w stanie przedstawić swojemu rozmówcy wniosek, do jakiego zmierzały jego słowa.

Destrukcja była prosta i nawet mugole mogli jej dokonać. Rufus nie powinien obawiać się, że Niewymowni osiągną te same efekty.

Pod wpływem jego słów w oczach Scrimgeoura pojawił się dziwny błysk.

— Ach, mugole, nadzwyczajny lud, nie sądzisz, Izarze?

Była to nagła zmiana tematu, ale Rufus wydawał się dziwnie zainteresowany jego odpowiedzią. Prawdopodobnie próbował ocenić, co tak naprawdę myśli o mugolach i osobach urodzonych w mugolskich rodzinach. Choć może chodziło o coś _więcej_. Tak czy inaczej, Izar odpowie mu prawdę… lub przynajmniej po części prawdę. W końcu Riddle uznałby za żałosne, gdyby tak po prostu całkowicie zgodził się z oświadczeniem Rufusa.

— Nadzwyczajni pomimo okoliczności, proszę pana, ale, ogólnie rzecz biorąc, po prostu boją się władzy i tych, którzy ją dzierżą. – Rufus uniósł brwi na jego odpowiedź, ale Izar nie pozwolił mu wejść sobie w słowo. – Ze strachu i żądzy zemsty stworzyli bombę atomową. I dalej będą się obawiać tych, którzy mają od nich większą władzę. Gdyby dowiedzieli się o magii i tych, którzy ją posiadają, z _łatwością_ można domyślić się, jaka byłaby ich reakcja. Zaczęliby siać zniszczenie.

Na twarzy Rufusa pojawił się ostrożny uśmiech.

— A kto powiedział, że dowiedzą się o naszym świecie?

Urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach. Ta odpowiedź była bardzo prosta. Liczba mugolaków żyjących w obu światach wkrótce będzie zbyt duża, aby można ją było kontrolować. Będą mówić i za bardzo powiążą się z mugolskim światem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć w taki sposób Rufusowi, Izar tylko słabo się uśmiechnął.

— Obawiam się, że moglibyśmy dyskutować o tym godzinami, panie Scrimgeour. Sądzę jednak, że i tak pochłonąłem już zbyt wiele pańskiego czasu. Wygląda na to, że jest pan oczekiwany gdzieś indziej. – Machnął niedbale ręką w stronę sali, już od dłuższej chwili czując na sobie przeszywające spojrzenia.

Scrimgeour odwrócił się, dostrzegając wpatrujących się w nich grzecznie i badawczo gości. Następnie znów zwrócił w jego stronę, chichocząc, i zbliżył do niego o krok.

— Widzę, że zwlekałem już zbyt długo, chociaż była to bardzo przyjemna rozmowa, panie Black. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli okazję kontynuować ją kiedyś w najbliższej przyszłości, jeśli oczywiście podsekretarz Riddle będzie skłonny się tobą podzielić?

Lord Voldemort z _nikim_ się nie dzielił. Izar sądził, że oferta Rufusa miała być humorystyczna, ale i tak skinął ostro głową.

— Już nie mogę się tego doczekać.

Rufus uścisnął dłoń Owena i Riddle’a, po czym po raz ostatni potrząsnął dłonią Izara.

— Mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na twój głos? – zapytał delikatnie, chociaż poważnie mężczyzna.

Izar posłał mu szeroki, złowieszczy uśmiech.

— Gdybym nie był zbyt młody, panie Scrimgeour, owszem, miałby pan mój głos.

To stwierdzenie wydawało się nieco wtrącić go z równowagi, jak gdyby zapomniał, że Izar ma zaledwie szesnaście lat. Po raz ostatni kłaniając się w pasie, Rufus odwrócił się na pięcie i przeszedł do drugiej części pomieszczenia. Izar obserwował go zachłannie. Wiedział, że zdobył jego zainteresowanie i że znalazł sobie godnego przeciwnika.

— Bardzo dobrze, dziecko – wymruczał do swojego kieliszka z winem Riddle. Był to na tyle niski dźwięk, że nikt przechodzący ani kręcący się w pobliżu nie był w stanie go wyłapać. Izar jednak, dzięki swojemu wyostrzonemu słuchowi, nie miał z tym problemów.

Mocna ręka ścisnęła jego plecy.

— Mam nadzieję, że to oznacza, iż w poniedziałek wrócisz do pracy? Pełnoetatowo? – burknął Owen, wolną ręką balansując swoim talerzem z klopsikami. – Brakowało nam ciebie, panie Black.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie dlatego, iż macie dla mnie więcej Zmieniaczy Czasu do zrobienia… — mruknął jedwabiście Izar.

Owen roześmiał się.

— Mamy na to miejsce nowego rekruta, panie Black.

— Obawiam się, że nie wróci na pełen etat, panie Welder – wtrącił się gładko Riddle.

Izar posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, walcząc z tym, aby nie wyrazić swojej opinii na głos.

— Jako że Izar jest teraz moim politycznym spadkobiercą, będę potrzebował go przy sobie – kontynuował bez wahania mężczyzna. Opuścił swoją pustą już szklankę po winie na stół i posłał Owenowi spojrzenie. – Mogę zasugerować, żebyśmy wymieniali się nim każdego dnia po lunchu? Poranki będzie spędzał z Niewymownymi, a potem towarzyszył mnie.

Izar oparł się o stół, wpatrując w przechadzających się po pomieszczeniu gości. Ze względu na późną godzinę było ich już coraz mniej, choć część wciąż kręciła się w pobliżu w nadziei na porozmawianie albo z Rufusem Scrimgeourem, albo z  Piusem Thicknesse’em. Bez szczerego zainteresowania przyglądał się tańczącym parom i czekał na odpowiedź Weldera.

Nie widział w układzie Riddle’a niczego złego. Mógłby on bez problemu usunąć go ze stanowiska Niewymownego, a jednak zaproponował pójście na rękę – co było prawdziwą rzadkością. Tylko czy był to ze strony Riddle’a akt wspaniałomyślności? Czy może pasowało to w jakiś sposób do jego planów? Z tego, co Izar wiedział, Czarny Pan miał wśród Niewymownych tylko jednego innego szpiega – Rookwooda.

— Niepełny wymiar godzin – zrzędził Owen, nim chrząknął. – O ile będzie pojawiał się rano na czas, nie widzę w tym układzie niczego złego.

Izar spojrzał na Riddle’a kątem oka i zauważył, że uśmiecha się on obrzydliwie słodko.

— Cieszę się, że to ustaliliśmy – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – A teraz będziemy już wychodzić, Owenie. Miło było cię znów widzieć. Upewnię się, że Izar będzie w poniedziałek w pracy równo o ósmej.

Izar ledwie zdążył kiwnąć głową, a Riddle już prowadził go korytarzem w stronę wyjścia.

— Mój ojciec…

— Może poczekać – odparł Riddle.

Izar warknął nisko, wiedząc doskonale, że mężczyzna to usłyszy. Został wyprowadzony z pomieszczenia na długi korytarz, w którym goście składali swoje płaszcze i torebki.

— Tom, Tom! – zawołał za nimi odległy głos ze zdyszaną desperacją.

Już miał się obrócić, aby zobaczyć kto woła Riddle’a, ale został zatrzymany przez lądujące ciężko na jego ramieniu ręce, które zmusiły go do dalszego kierowania się do przodu.

— Chodź, szybko – tchnął do jego ucha Riddle.

Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan próbował uniknąć spotkania się z kimś. Gdy tylko jednak mieli przekroczyć próg bezpieczeństwa, odziana w jaskrawy, różowy płaszcz postać zastąpiła mu nagle korytarz, blokując im drogę ucieczki.

Zamrugał na nowego przybysza, który tak nagle się przed nim pojawił, po czym jęknął z przerażeniem i wycofał się gwałtownie na znajdującego za nim Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie rozdrażnione chrząknięcie, a jego spoczywające na jego ramionach dłonie zacisnęły się boleśnie.

Ta kobieta… ona _musiała_ być po części ropuchą.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo, przypominając przebiegłą i intrygancką żabę. Izar syknął na nią poprzez zęby, obawiając się tych paciorkowych, brązowych oczu i uśmiechu, który rozciągał się milami na jej pękatej twarzy. Była uosobieniem jego koszmarów.

— Yhm, yhm. – Zamrugała do niego słodko. – Wszystko w porządku, kochaniutki?

Nie. Ani trochę. Izar uniósł wzrok na Riddle’a, który napotkał jego spojrzenie i zacisnął usta w cienką, wyrażającą jego rozdrażnienie linię. Jego obawa przed ropuchami i żabami była bardzo dziecinna. Chociaż tak naprawdę nie tyle się ich _bał_ , co był nimi zaniepokojony. Był w stanie spokojnie sobie z nimi poradzić, jeśli zaistniałaby taka potrzeba. Po prostu… uznawał je za…

Niepokojące.

Zanim mógłby się otrząsnąć, w końcu dogonił ich męski głos, który wołał za Riddle’em. Chłopiec z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na czerwonego na twarzy Korneliusza Knota.

— Tom – wydyszał Knot. – Miałem nadzieję, że cię złapię, zanim wyjdziesz.

Minister ściskał w ręce pudełko i Izar z zaintrygowaniem mu się przyjrzał, wykorzystując je jako odwrócenie uwagi od ubranej na różowo kobiety, która stanęła z zadowoleniem obok Knota.

— Och? I co takiego nie mogło poczekać do poniedziałku, Ministrze Knocie? – zapytał Riddle.

Korneliusz uśmiechnął cię ciepło do Izara, kiwając do niego w powitaniu ostro głową, po czym podał podsekretarzowi Riddle’owi pudełko.

— Chciałem ci to dać w prezencie, Tom. Pracowaliśmy razem kilka dobrych lat i myślę, że bardzo może ci się to przydać.

Wszyscy pochylili się, gdy Riddle powoli otworzył pokrywę pudełka, odkrywając… parę spiczastych, purpurowych butów. Izar zacisnął mocno usta, aby powstrzymać śmiech, zwłaszcza że Riddle’owi nie udało się na czas zamaskować wyrazu twarzy. Absolutnego obrzydzenia. Szybko zniknęło i prawdopodobnie Knot oraz ta ropucha nie byli w stanie go dostrzec.

— Nie mogę ich przyjąć, Ministrze – próbował wykręcić się Riddle.

Och… ale Izar mu na to _nie_ pozwoli. Niech będzie to część jego zemsty za wczorajszą… _twarz_.

— Bzdura, panie Riddle. – Izar zrobił pełen zadowolenia z siebie krok do przodu i wyjął buty z pudełka. Podniósł je, przyjrzał purpurowej skórze i pochylił bliżej Czarnego Pana. – Są drogie i mają naprawdę dobrą jakość. To bardzo hojny prezent, Ministrze. Myślę, że doda do garderoby podsekretarza Riddle’a trochę koloru.

Izar całkowicie zignorował spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał od Riddle’a i skupił się na uśmiechniętym Knocie.

— Dokładnie, mój chłopcze. O tym właśnie myślałem, kiedy kupowałem je Tomowi.

Dziedzic Blacków skinął głową, uśmiechając się, gdy umieszczał buty z powrotem w pudełku, które wepchnął w ręce podsekretarza.

— Upewnię się, że pan Riddle ubierze je w poniedziałek – dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.

 

**~*~**

 

Kilka minut później Izar i Voldemort siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, a pudełko z purpurowymi, spiczastymi butami leżało porzucone gdzieś w odległym kącie. Znajdowali się w bazie Lorda Voldemorta, kilka mil na południe od Londynu. Wielu zaufanych popleczników Czarnego Pana znało jej lokalizację, zwłaszcza jego Wewnętrzny Krąg. A ponieważ Bellatriks i kilku innych śmierciożerców było obarczonych nakazem aresztowania, ta baza była również ich domem.

Czarny Pan miał swoje własne skrzydło z wieloma zamkniętymi przed innymi ludźmi pomieszczeniami. Bardzo zwracał uwagę na prywatność, kiedy tworzył tę bazę i taki właśnie był tego efekt.

Nie była bynajmniej równie luksusowa i orzeźwiająca, co jego prywatny dom na plaży. Obecna tu atmosfera była zimna, mroczna i obskurna, czyli dokładnie taka, jakiej oczekiwano po Czarnym Panu. Chociaż jako że większość bazy znajdowała się pod ziemią, można było przewidzieć, że światło słonecznie w dużej mierze nie będzie sięgać do jej wnętrza.

Izar siedział sztywno naprzeciw Czarnego Pana, obserwując poprzez na wpół zamknięte powieki, jak ten wypija dość sporą ilość brandy. Szkarłatne oczy przyglądały mu się równie uważne znad krawędzi szklanki. Pomimo że mężczyzna pochwalił go wcześniej na balu, Izar _czuł_ , jak wydobywają się z niego fale niezadowolenia. 

— Mogę już odejść? – zapytał cicho, przesuwając dłonią po swoich białych szatach. Wcześniej, po tym, jak je zakupili, a zanim wyruszyli na bal, pokazano mu bazę. Wskazano mu również jego pokój w skrzydle Voldemorta, więc wiedział dokładnie, gdzie powinien się udać.

— Nie – odpowiedział prosto Voldemort.

Izar opadł głębiej w skórzaną kanapę, a jego oczy o zniekształconych źrenicach przesunęły się po rozpiętym niechlujnie kołnierzu Czarnego Pana. Gdy tylko weszli do prywatnych komnat Voldemorta, glamour Riddle’a zniknęło i przemienił się on z powrotem w niesławnego Czarnego Pana.

Chłopiec niemal natychmiast zauważył, że nie ujawnił on jednak swoich kłów, uszu oraz łusek, a tylko czerwone oczy o zniekształconej źrenicy. Oczywiste było, że mężczyzna nie lubi bycia magicznym stworzeniem, mimo że sam je wymyślił. Aby zrobić mu na złość, Izar zrzucił z siebie każde zaklęcie glamour. Jego spiczaste uszy natychmiast wysunęły się zza włosów i poczuł ulgę na oczach, zupełnie jak gdyby usunięto z nich suchą powłokę.

Chciał, aby Voldemort zobaczył go jako magiczne stworzenie i przypomniał sobie, czym jest, nawet jeśli sam nie chciał tego okazać.

— Jeśli chodzi ci o tej purpurowe buty… — zaczął Izar, pragnąc mieć tę dyskusję już za sobą. Był wyczerpany, a kłócenie się z Czarnym Panem było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał teraz ochotę.

— Doskonale poradziłeś sobie z Scrimgeourem – zaprzeczył Voldemort, całkowicie ignorując purpurowe buty. Obaj wiedzieli, że to nie one go zdenerwowały. Szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się. – Niemal zbyt dobrze.

Rozbawiony Izar posłał mu ponury i mroczny uśmieszek. Czyżby Voldemort był zazdrosny, że znalazł sobie nowe źródło zainteresowania? Powinien wiedzieć, że _nikt_ nie mógł go zastąpić, chociaż nie było mowy, aby Izar mu o tym powiedział. To tylko jeszcze bardziej nadmuchałoby jego ego.

— Sądzę, że jest interesujący – wyznał. – To fascynująca postać, godny przeciwnik, jak byś to ujął.

Voldemort przez jakiś czas milczał, przyglądając mu się. Jego paznokcie stukały w szklankę, gdy głęboko nad czymś rozmyślał.

— Przypominasz mi kociaka – mruknął Czarny Pan. – Ganiającego kulkę przędzy. Niemądre jest bawienie się nią zbyt długo, bo się w nią zaplątasz.

Izar odchylił głowę, odsłaniając mężczyźnie swoją szyję, gdy uśmiechał się szeroko w sufit.

— Sam robisz to cały czas – odparował.

— Nie pozwalam, aby rządziły mną moje emocje – syknął Voldemort. – Będzie dobrze, jeśli zapamiętasz, że Scrimgeour to godny przeciwnik i porzucisz wszelki szacunek oraz intrygę. Wepchną cię tylko mocniej w jego ramiona. Skąd wiesz, że Scrimgeour nie wykorzystuje twojego zainteresowania? I kto mówi, że nie wykorzystuje go, aby dostać się do mnie?

— Nie sądzę, by był typem człowieka, który posługuje się ukrytymi metodami, aby kogoś oszukać. Rufus Scrimgeour jest bezceremonialny i atakuje bezpośrednio, gdy już cierpliwie przyjrzy się swojej ofierze – odparł sprytnie Izar, przypominając sobie jego zachowanie.

Voldemort trzymał szklankę między palcami, kręcąc nią z wdziękiem równe koła. Ogień zamieszkujący zbudowany z czarnego kamienia kominek złapał jego srebrny, celtycki pierścień, sprawiając, że ten błyszczał.

— Nie bądź tego taki pewny, dziecko – ostrzegł go Voldemort.

Pogrążyli się w ciszy, w której jedynym słyszanym między nimi dźwiękiem było pękające w kominku drewno. Izar wpatrywał się w płomienie, zły na to, że Czarny Pan miał tak słabą opinię na temat jego obserwacji. Był dość dobry w czytaniu z ludzi i sam Voldemort powiedział, że strategia Rufusa opiera się na bezpośredniej sile. Scrimgeour był Gryfonem i aurorem, a oba te gatunki znane były z bezpośredniego i szybkiego atakowania.

— O czym rozmawiałeś ze swoją matką po swojej… zdumiewającej ucieczce z mojego boku?

Izar spojrzał na Voldemorta, dobrze ukrywając swoje zaskoczenie. Czarny Pan nie był znany z zadawania bardzo osobistych pytań i Izar nie miał z nimi z tego powodu żadnego doświadczenia. Tylko Regulus i Syriusz go tak naprawdę go _znali_ , tak samo jak jego doświadczenia, a nawet oni większości rzeczy o nim nie wiedzieli.

— Chciała wypytać mnie o atak Cygnusa – mruknął spokojnie. – Pragnęła dowiedzieć się, jak udało mi się go pokonać i przypomniała mi, że wciąż będzie walczyła o prawo do opieki nade mną. – Oblizując usta, Izar posłał mężczyźnie ostrożny uśmiech. – Powiedziałem jej, że byłem w stanie go wyrzucić dzięki twojej legilimencji.

Kłamstwo.

I Voldemort szybko i fachowo je wyczuł.

Czarny Pan wstał nagle z kanapy i odszedł kilka kroków, przyglądając się barku z alkoholem.

— To ciekawe – powiedział przeciągle. – Widzisz, w dniu ataku Cygnusa miałem złe przeczucia odnośnie twojej matki. To śmieszne... wydawała się doskonale wiedzieć, co się dzieje, chociaż nikt jej przed tym wcześniej nie uprzedził. Wydawała się również chcieć, aby Cygnus dotknął Zasłony, jak gdyby posiadała własny plan ataku, który mogłaby wprowadzić w życie dopiero, gdy udałoby mu się połączyć ze sobą resztę duszy.

Izar wstał, zbyt zaniepokojony, aby usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Zaczął przechadzać się przed kominkiem, czując, jak jego nogi ogarnia ciepło. Dlaczego…

— Dlaczego bronisz swoją matkę, głupie dziecko? – Voldemort najwyraźniej również podążył tokiem jego myśli. – Kobietę, która poczęła cię, aby mieć haka na twojego ojca? Kobietę, która porzuciła swój błąd w mugolskim sierocińcu… dokładnie tym samym, w którym przeżyłeś _piekło_. – Voldemort nadal był od niego odwrócony, a jego wargi były wykrzywione.

— Wiele matek porzuca swoje dzieci, jeśli czuje, że nie ma innego wyboru – mruknął Izar. – Była młoda i owładnięta manipulacjami Dumbledore’a. Prócz poczucia winy, myślę, że oddała mnie do adopcji, aby ukryć mnie przed wpływem dyrektora.

Voldemort odwrócił się, a jego twarz wykrzywiona była w odrazie.

— Jesteś żałosny.

Izarowi przed oczami ukazał się czerwony żar. Uniósł wargę i obnażył swój prawy kieł, we wściekłości rzucając w górę rękoma.

— Sądzę, że żałosne byłoby trzymanie w sobie tego gniewu. Wybaczyłem jej za to, że oddała mnie do adopcji, ale nigdy jej tego nie zapomnę. Tak samo jak nie wybaczę jej tego, co zrobiła Regulusowi. – Izar odetchnął głęboko, zbyt przyzwyczajony do ludzkich odruchów, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie potrzebuje tlenu.

Nie chciał myśleć teraz o Lily. Jego matka była martwa i pozostała po niej tylko zimna skorupa kobiety, którą niegdyś była. A co doprowadziło ją do tego stanu? Horkruks, który stworzyła, aby go chronić.

Nie czuł winy. Nigdy nie będzie. Żywił jednak do niej coś w rodzaju szacunku. Jego emocje były zbyt pokręcone, zbyt niejasne, aby mógł zrozumieć, co tak naprawdę czuje w stosunku do swojej matki i całej tej sytuacji, do której doprowadziła. Nie kochał jej, Lily Potter, i to nigdy się nie zmieni, ale to, co tak naprawdę do niej czuje pozostanie dla niego tajemnicą, dopóki nie usiądzie i nad tym nie pomyśli.

Do tego czasu nie chciał rozmawiać ani o _niej_ , ani o jej horkruksie.

— Nie chcę o tym mówić – przekazał Voldemortowi, zanim mężczyzna mógłby odpowiedzieć. – Jest tematem, w który na razie się nie zagłębimy.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się agresywnie.

— Dobrze. – Skinął głową. – W takim razie porozmawiajmy o tym blond… czymś… tej czarownicy. – Voldemort machnął lekceważąco bladą ręką, jak gdyby nie za bardzo obchodził go temat Daphne.

Izar spojrzał na niego groźnie. Przypuszczał, że rzeczywiście nadszedł czas na przedyskutowanie sprawy aranżowanego małżeństwa. Czarny Pan był już poirytowany, zły, a Izar był zbyt zmęczony, aby próbować być na ten temat subtelny.

— Daphne Greengrass, jak gdybyś nie wiedział – mruknął z rozbawieniem. – Myślę, że aranżowane małżeństwo przysłużyłoby się nam wszystkim.

Nagle atmosfera oziębiła się i Izar zrobił mały krok do tyłu, kiedy po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku _poczuł_ i zobaczył magię Voldemorta. Wywołało to u niego podekscytowanie i przerażenie, bo to z powodu _gniewu_ Czarnego Pana był w stanie znów ją zobaczyć. Sproszkowany, diamentowy pył wydawał się móc ogrzać do pomieszanej z pomarańczą czerwieni, a jego zwykle spokojne i leniwe ruchy zostały zastąpione zostały przez wściekłe wirowanie wokół Voldemorta. 

— Przysłużyło nam wszystkim? – powtórzył Czarny Pan. Do jego twarzy i sylwetki przyległy cienie, doskonale wskazując, że zdecydowanie nie podoba mu się ta sugestia. – Według mnie jedyne korzyści wyciągnęłaby z tego ta łajdaczka, a może się mylę? Jako żona dziedzica rodu Blacków znacznie wspięłaby się na drabinie społecznej.

Izar zrobił krok do przodu, uparcie szturchając rozwścieczonego węża.

— Nie postrzega mnie jako romantycznego zalotnika, a ja traktuję ją wyłącznie platonicznie. Szanuje moją prywatność i nawet zasugerowała, że nie będziemy musieli mieszkać pod jednym dachem. Ona…

— Widzę, że już zaplanowaliście między sobą ten cały romantyczny wypad. To urocze, naprawdę, ale nigdy do niego nie dojdzie – mruknął rozdrażnionym tonem Voldemort.

Odchylając się do tyłu na piętach, Izar przyjrzał się napiętemu i zamkniętemu wyrazowi twarzy Czarnego Pana. Jak mocno mógł naciskać? Wyraźnie widać było, że mężczyzna jest już wściekły, ale Czarny Pan znany był ze swojej porywczości. Ile będzie w stanie jeszcze znieść, zanim wybuchnie? Nie pozwolił mu nawet dokończyć wyjaśniać swojego rozumowania. Okropnie Izara irytowało, że Voldemort musiał być taki cholernie uparty.

— Powiedziałem ci już, że nie ma w tym niczego _romantycznego_ – kontynuował spokojnie Izar opanowanym głosem. – Wierzę, że byłaby to kolejna ochrona naszego prawdziwego… związku. Gdyby ktokolwiek zaczął mieć podejrzenia wobec tego, że jestem ci bliski… posiadanie narzeczonej i mój status twojego politycznego spadkobiercy byłby…

Voldemort podniósł lewą rękę, pokazując pierścień celtycki.

— _To_ jest wystarczający powód. Jeśli pojawi się więcej podejrzeń dotyczących naszej prawdziwej relacji, wykraczającej poza polityczne więzi, osoba mająca te podejrzenia zostanie wyeliminowana… zabita. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz poruszał tego tematu, czy to jasne?

Zostało powiedziane to niemal ze spokojem. Izar zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, próbując ocenić, czy była to oznaka tego, iż Voldemort zaczyna panować nad swoim temperamentem, czy może tylko cisza przed burzą.

Zesztywniał, przygotowując się do uskoczenia przed tym, co mogłoby polecieć w jego stronę.

— Jako od dziedzica Blacków, czystokrwistego rodu, oczekuje się ode mnie, że się ożenię i kontynuuję linię…

Prawdopodobnie wspomnienie o dziedzicu nie było z jego strony najlepszym posunięciem, zwłaszcza że Czarny Pan nie myślał pewnie o adopcji, a stosunku seksualnym z Daphne. Voldemort warknął, rzucając w Izara swoim kieliszkiem z brandy. Szybkość, z jaką leciał była niesamowita, ale Izara uratował refleks. Kucnął szybko, a szklanka rozbiła się nad jego głową, rozlewając swoją zawartość na podłogę.

Izar syknął defensywnie, nie podnosząc się i patrząc nieufnie na Czarnego Pana.

— Jeśli spróbujesz zakwestionować mój rozkaz – zaczął chłodno Voldemort – poczujesz, jak to jest być na drugim końcu mojego gniewu.

Tym razem nie było miejsca na gierki. Rozmowa została zakończona, a decyzja podjęta w odcieniach czerni i bieli. Voldemort wygrał, całkowicie zapanowując nad zwycięskim gruntem. Izar to zaakceptował, przyjął, że nigdy nie wejdzie w aranżowane małżeństwo z Daphne, ale rozzłościło go, że Czarny Pan był wobec tego tak negatywnie nastawiony. Że nawet nie dał mu szansy na porządne wyjaśnienie swojego rozumowania.

— Czy to groźba? – szepnął.

— Tak, to groźba.

Izar pochylił głowę, wbijając paznokcie w ziemię. Próbował zapanować nad swoim temperamentem, doskonale wiedząc, że gdyby zaczął być równie wściekły co Czarny Pan, ten nie przestałby puszczać mimo uszu jego tłumaczeń i tylko dopasowałby się do niego swoim gniewem.

— Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłbym ci niewierny, mój Panie. Ta myśl nigdy nie pojawiła się i nigdy nie pojawi w mojej głowie.

Voldemort milczał, stanowiąc tylko złowieszczą postać stojącą po drugiej stronie pokoju.

— Przypuszczam jednak, że nasza… relacja nigdy nie będzie opierać się na zaufaniu. Ty nigdy mi nie zaufasz. A ja nigdy nie zaufam tobie. Ale tego właśnie chcesz, prawda, mój Panie? – Izar uniósł na niego wzrok poprzez swoją ciemną grzywkę. – Pragniesz mieć kogoś, kto byłby dla ciebie wyzwaniem, ale nigdy nie zaakceptujesz go jako równego sobie… jako kogoś, kto miałby twoje zaufanie. – Przyciemnione, jasne oczy Izara napotkały szkarłat Voldemorta. – Jestem dla ciebie wyłącznie własnością, czymś, co czasami cię zabawia, ale również czymś, czego łatwo mógłbyś się pozbyć.

Wyprostował się sztywno ze swojej przykucniętej pozycji i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

— Mam nadzieję, że z czasem zdasz sobie sprawę, że jestem lojalnym człowiekiem – kontynuował jedwabiście. – Mogę być dla ciebie wyzwaniem, jednocześnie posiadając twoje zaufanie.

Voldemort ścisnął usta.

— Może ci się zdawać, że mnie rozgryzłeś, dziecko, ale twoje ocenianie mnie jest od podstaw błędne.

Dziedzic Blacków wydał z siebie niedowierzający odgłos, ale poza tym w żaden inny sposób nie odniósł się do usłyszanego oświadczenia.

— Czy to wszystko, mój Panie?

Szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta przyjrzały się mu uważnie, po czym mężczyzna machnął ręką, otwierając w odpowiedzi drzwi. Izar przeszedł przez pokój, mijając Czarnego Pana. Zanim mógłby wyjść, ręka nagle wysunęła się do przodu i chwyciła go za łokieć. Został niespodziewanie obrócony i dłoń zacisnęła się na jego twarzy, obracając ją pod takim kątem, by wargi mogły pochłonąć jego usta. Voldemort nie musiał się już schylać tak bardzo jak kiedyś, aby je napotkać.

Izar zesztywniał, nie będąc skłonnym odpowiedzieć tego wieczoru na pocałunek.

Voldemort cofnął się, ale nie zabrał rąk z łokcia i policzka Izara.

— Nie, to nie wszystko – mruknął Voldemort. – Chciałbym, abyś dzielił ze mną łóżko tej nocy. Każdej nocy.

Nie spodziewał się takiej prośby. Był to również ze strony Czarnego Pana pokaz bezbronności. Ruch, który świadczył o tym, że Voldemort nie chciał, aby opuścił go w gniewie i ze złymi założeniami.

— Jestem zmęczony – odpowiedział niepewnie.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywił chytry uśmieszek.

— Zwykle, kiedy śpisz, jesteś zmęczony, dziecko. Nie proszę cię, abyś uprawiał ze mną seks. Chcę, abyś był ze mną _w_ moim łóżku.

Izar wciąż był bardzo ostrożny, kiedy uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie. Jego żołądek mimowolnie zacisnął się gorąco na myśl o spaniu w jednym łóżku z Czarnym Panem. Nie seksie, ale zwykłym spaniu.

Ostatecznie skinął ostro głową.

Voldemort pochylił głowę.

— Wiesz, gdzie jest moje łóżko. Będę tam za kilka minut.

Izar wyślizgnął się z pokoju i skierował do sypialni Czarnego Pana. Kiedy przekroczył jej próg, uświadomił sobie coś, o czym nie pomyślał, gdy początkowo usłyszał tę prośbę.

Voldemort będzie spał, bezbronny i odsłonięty. Sugerowało to, że nie miał nic przeciwko, aby Izar był wtedy obok niego, że między nimi istnieje namiastka zaufania.

Pomimo że mężczyzna był niezłym draniem, Izar był gotów przyznać, że być może mylił się w jego ocenie.

 

**~*~**

 

_Śnił. Nie zdarzało się to często, ale kiedy już tak było, jego sny nie były tak właściwie o niczym konkretnym._

_Obok niego stał przyglądający się portretowi mężczyzna. Portret był artystyczny, z pewnością wykonany w czarodziejskim świecie. Niewiele czarodziejów i czarownic decydowało się na zarabianie na życie przez sztukę, ale kiedy już tak się działo, ich dzieła były naprawdę piękne. I _zar nie poświęcił jednak dziełu wiele uwagi, zamiast tego skupiając się na stojącym obok mężczyźnie.__

__Miał wiele zmarszczek i wyglądał, jakby powoli dochodził do siedemdziesiątki._  Jego czarne włosy pokrywała siwizna, a kilka pasm wykazywało tendencję do kręcenia się. Arystokratyczne rysy twarzy dopełniała szorstka, kozia bródka, podczas gdy grafitowe oczy przesuwały się po znajdującym się przed nim ruchomym obrazie._

_— Regulus – mruknął zadowolony Izar. Jego ojciec dobrze się zestarzał. Bardzo przystojnie i dostojnie._

__Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem na ustach_._

_— Regulus? Od lat nie słyszałem tego imienia, Izarze. – Grafitowe oczy, tak podobne do oczu Regulusa, przesunęły się po jego twarzy._

_— Dlaczego? – zapytał _młodzieniec_. – Jesteś Regulusem Blackiem, czyż nie?_

_Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, nagle tracąc swoje pogodne usposobienie i spoważniał._

_— Regulus był moim czwartym pradziadkiem, Izarze._

_Coś lodowatego ścisnęło się w żołądku chłopca, gdy patrzył na tego mężczyznę. Musiał być potomkiem Regulusa. A skoro był wielokrotnym wnukiem Regulusa, oznaczało to, że musiał być również… wnukiem Izara. Dziedzicowi Blacków zaschło w ustach, gdy niemal obsesyjnie przyglądał się stojącemu przed nim staruszkowi.  To nie mógł być… to było zbyt dziwaczne._

_— Spójrz. – Mężczyzna wskazał na portret. – Spójrz na to piękno, to _nieprzemijające_  piękno. Nazywają go Na Wieki Zamrożonym. _

_Izar powoli odwrócił się od mężczyzny i spojrzał na portret. Tyle że to wcale nie był portret, a lustro. Izar patrzył na siebie, wiecznego szesnastolatka._

_Jego przodek spojrzał w lustro, a zmarszczki na jego twarzy wyraźnie kontrastowały z nieskazitelną skórą Izara._

_— To dziwne, bardzo przypominasz Blacka – mruknął jego przodek. – Dziwię się, że nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Chociaż, z tego co wiemy, możesz być jakimś moim dalekim siostrzeńcem._

_Izar odwrócił się od swojego odbicia, spoglądając na swojego młodego… ale starego potomka. Oświadczenie mężczyzny było wystarczającą odpowiedzią na jego pytanie. Izar na zawsze zostanie po swojej „śmierci” biernym obserwatorem rodu Blacków. Nigdy nie będzie mógł zbytnio się do niego zbliżyć z obawy, że zostanie odkryty, że się do kogoś przywiąże. Będzie musiał trzymać się z daleka, ograniczyć kontakt._

_Nieśmiertelność nigdy wcześniej nie jawiła mu się tak przygnębiająco._

Izar obudził się, choć jego umysł wciąż otoczony był gęstą mgiełką snu. Podświadomie był świadomy otaczających go mocno ramion, które trzymały go od tyłu. Przewrócił się, aż w końcu jego twarz zwrócona była do leżącego obok niego ciała, szukając tego, który nosił w sobie tę samą klątwę co on.

Przycisnął klatkę piersiową do ciała, które posiadało tę samą temperaturę i które również pozbawione było pulsu, chociaż wciąż wypełnione było życiem…

Ramiona w odpowiedzi tylko mocniej się wokół niego zacisnęły.

I nagle nieśmiertelność nie wydawała się już taka samotna.


	43. Część II Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział jedenasty**

Była niedziela – dzień odpoczynku i relaksu. Dzień, który większość mugoli uznałaby za święty, a także dzień, po którym w czarodziejskim świecie ogłoszony zostanie nowy Minister Magii. Dla nieświadomych niczego mieszkańców Wielkiej Brytanii ta niedziela była również dniem, po którym Czarny Pan zdobędzie władzę i zacznie siać spustoszenie w całym kraju.

Izar był w stanie niemal fizycznie wyczuć zniecierpliwienie Voldemorta, okrutny i pikantny smak jego sadystycznej radości. Mroczny czarodziej ukrył ją doskonale, ale Izar znał go zbyt dobrze, aby się na to nabrać. Zabawne było patrzenie, jak Voldemort jest czymś tak bardzo podekscytowany. Chociaż może nie był to najlepszy dobór słów. „Oczekujący” i „zadowolony” lepiej opisywałyby jego uczucia.

Izar doskonale go rozumiał, bo sam czuł to samo.

W bazie Czarnego Pana było gwarniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jeśli nie liczyć nocy, gdy odbywały się inicjacje. Izar pamiętał, jak sam w wieku piętnastu lat stał się śmierciożercą. Zastanawiał się wtedy, w co dokładnie się wpakował. To dziwne, a zarazem okrutne, jak wiele rzeczy może się zmienić w tak krótkim czasie.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – oznajmił czyjś głos, zwracając jego uwagę i zatrzymując go w pół kroku.

Odwrócił się spokojnie. Glamour pokryło jego twarz, gdy tylko opuścił prywatne skrzydło Czarnego Pana. Wkrótce miało odbyć się spotkanie śmierciożerców. _Wszystkich_ śmierciożerców. Voldemort poinformuje na nim swoich popleczników o jutrzejszym rajdzie, ale do poniedziałkowego wieczoru ukryje przed nimi jego lokalizację. Był bardzo ostrożny wobec swoich sług. I słusznie. Izar byłby rozczarowany, gdyby mężczyzna za bardzo na nich polegał.

Jego usta wygięły się ku górze, gdy spostrzegł opartego o ciemną wnękę w korytarzu, cuchnącego drogą wodą kolońską Draco Malfoya. Obaj ubrani byli w czarne szaty śmierciożerców i trzymali swoje maski leniwie między palcami – Izar srebrną, a Draco grafitową.

— Draco – przywitał go cicho Izar. Zbliżył się do blondyna, używając panującej wokół ciemności, aby ukryć ich przed ciekawskim wzrokiem innych ludzi. – O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – Choć było to niepotrzebne, podszedł jeszcze bliżej, spoglądając z góry na niższego czarodzieja.

Dziedzic Malfoyów skrzywił się lekko, zanim znów nałożył na swoją twarz czystokrwistą maskę.

— Chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka spraw. – Draco uniósł wyniośle brodę, ignorując szyderczy uśmieszek Izara. – Zeszłego roku, podczas Świąt, ten nasz pocałunek nic dla mnie nie znaczył.

Izar zachichotał nisko, a następnie pochylił się bliżej, drażniąc twarz Draco swoim chłodnym oddechem.

— To dobrze – tchnął. – Bo dla mnie również nie był istotny. Czy to wszystko?

Gdy miał się już odwrócić, ręka chwyciła nagle jego ramię, zatrzymując go.

— Chcę być pewien, że rozumiesz, dlaczego się o ciebie w taki sposób ubiegałem. – Blade, srebrne oczy Draco przesunęły się po jego pozbawionej wyrazu twarzy. – Nie jestem gejem – wypalił cicho. – Mój ojciec wykazywał tobą zainteresowanie i pomyślałem, że gdybym… cię złapał, spojrzałby na mnie z pewnym szacunkiem.

Usta Izara drgnęły. Podejrzewał, że Draco nie jest gejem i stąd właśnie wzięło się jego zaskoczenie, gdy chłopiec go w zeszłe Święta pocałował.

— Twój ojciec nie jest homoseksualistą, Draco – mruknął Izar, spychając rękę chłopca ze swojego ramienia. – I ja też nie jestem – skłamał bez problemu.

Wyraz twarzy Draco jasno mówił mu, że chłopiec mu nie wierzy.

— Nie jestem ślepy. Widzę, jak mój ojciec na ciebie patrzy i widzę, jak na to odpowiadasz.

— Twoja matka, Narcyza, jest imponującą kobietą – kontynuował Izar, jak gdyby nie usłyszał słów Draco. – Lucjusz byłby głupcem, z czego doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, gdyby zniszczył tak mocny związek, jaki z nią ma. Podziwia fizyczne piękno, bez względu na to czy mężczyzny, czy kobiety. Ale to nie znaczy, że jego zainteresowanie kiedykolwiek przekształci się w relację seksualną. Nigdy nie zdradziłby w taki sposób Narcyzy. Zapewniam cię, Draco, że twój ojciec i ja _nigdy_ nie będziemy postrzegać się w sposób romantyczny. To po prostu okrutna gra, w którą zabawianie się sprawia nam przyjemność.

I była to prawda. Izar wiedział, że Lucjusz nie jest gejem i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dotknąłby nikogo poza Narcyzą. Podziwiał piękno i wyrażał swoje podekscytowanie seksualne, gdy znajdował interesujący okaz. Izar wcale się od niego tak nie różnił. Jego reakcje po prostu nigdy się w tak widoczny sposób nie objawiały, w przeciwieństwie do Lucjusza, który wręcz śmierdział uwodzeniem i energią seksualną.

Wyznanie Draco w końcu rzuciło jednak nieco światła na jego zaborczość względem Izara w Hogwarcie. Chłopiec chciał się do niego zbliżyć, być może trochę z ciekawości, ale przede wszystkim z nadziei na udowodnienie ojcu, że posiada możliwych do zaakceptowania _przyjaciół_.

— W każdym razie – wycedził Izar – wierzę, że twój ojciec byłby bardzo rozczarowany, gdyby dowiedział się, co między nami zaszło. To dlatego musisz powstrzymać się od tego podejrzanego zachowania. Rozumiesz? – Zacisnął palce wokół ciężkiego płaszcza Draco i pchnął go na ścianę. – Nie chcę, by twoje żałośnie okazywane emocje się na mnie odbiły.

Draco kipiał ze złości, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się, gdy Izar mu zagroził.

— Być może urosłeś tego lata kilka cali, Izarze, ale to ja wciąż mam przewagę.

Było to kłamstwo, a do tego słabe i brwi Izara uniosły się z rozbawienia.

— Och tak? – Opuścił rękę z Draco i dał blondynowi trochę czasu, aby się pozbierał. – Czy kiedykolwiek rozważałeś wzięcie za żonę Daphne Greengrass? – zapytał nagle.

Tak jak przewidywał, chłopiec wzdrygnął się, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dramatyczny grymas.

— Greengrass? Jeśli już to _do zaakceptowania_ jest jej młodsza siostra. Greengrass jest zdecydowanie zbyt szczera jak na kobietę.

Blondyn wszedł prosto w jego pułapkę. Izar odwrócił się do niego plecami i zamruczał nisko.

— Tak właśnie myślałem.

— Co to niby miało znaczyć? – zapytał cierpko i podejrzliwie blondyn. Nie dostrzegł zadowolonego uśmieszku, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Izara.

Były Krukon spojrzał z wyższością i chłodno ponad ramieniem na Draco.

— No cóż, że nie jesteś po prostu gotowy na wyzwanie. – Wzruszył lekko ramionami, podczas gdy oczy blondyna rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

Ten chłopiec naprawdę był rozpieszczony. Czy to sprawka Narcyzy? A może Lucjusza? Czyżby Malfoyowie okazywali sobie większą czułość niż udawali przed resztą świata? Izar myślał, że syn Lucjusza wrodzi się w swojego ojca, ale wyglądało na to, że już prędzej oczekiwał, iż ludzie będą obchodzić się z nim jak z jajkiem. To dlatego wierzył, że Daphne skorzysta z poślubienia Draco. W razie potrzeby bez problemu wejdzie mu na głowę.

— Daphne to bardzo wpływowa kobieta, bardzo… podobna do twojej matki. Byłaby odpowiednią żoną dla Malfoya. Lucjusz musiał zapracować sobie na Narcyzę. Wydawałoby się logiczne, że ty również będziesz musiał, jeśli chcesz znaleźć kogoś wartościowego.

Draco zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się nad jego słowami, dokładnie tak jak planował Izar. Chłopiec nie wycofa się przed takim wyzwaniem, a jego pościg za Daphne otworzy mu oczy na jej prawdziwy charakter. Już wkrótce po rezydencji Malfoyów biegać będą mali, blondwłosi Malfoyowie.

Izar poczuł małe ukłucie żalu, ale szybko z gniewem je od siebie odepchnął. Daphne była jedyną kobietą, z którą mógłby się związać. Rozumiała go i jego dziwactwa. Wyśmiewała się, że zawsze jest zaabsorbowany jakąś książką bądź projektem, ale rozumiała jego potrzebę zaspokojenia ciekawości, jego potrzebę prywatności. Trudno było kogoś takiego spotkać, ale Izar wiedział, że to, co robi jest konieczne.

Czasami poświęcenie bywało bolesne, ale okazywało się niezbędne.

— Ale… — kontynuował beztrosko Izar. Pochylił się, nakładając na twarz srebrną maskę i nasuwając kaptur na głowę. Jego zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielony kolor oczy przesunęły się po Draco poprzez szczeliny w masce. – …zrozumiem, jeśli uznasz, że to dla ciebie zbyt trudne. W końcu kto by chciał włożyć tak wiele wysiłku w przyszłą matkę swoich dzieci? Lub w kobietę, która będzie kontrolować połowę skarbca Malfoyów?

Wysunął się z wnęki i wtopił się w morze odzianych na czarno śmierciożerców. Jego Mroczny Znak piekł nieustannie, ostrzegając go, że Voldemort wzywa swoje sługi. Ci, którzy nie znali lokalizacji jego bazy, mogli się teraz, kiedy ich Znak był aktywny, bezpośrednio do niej aportować. To było przydatne i Izar nie mógł nie podziwiać geniuszu Czarnego Pana, gdy tworzył Mroczny Znak.

Wszedł do zimnej komnaty z wysokim, łukowatym sklepieniem i mroczną atmosferą. Po obu stronach Voldemorta stały duże świece, ale ich płomień nie wystarczał, aby rozświetlić całe pomieszczenie.

Podobnie jak podczas inicjacji, śmierciożercy pogrupowali się równomiernie względem swojej hierarchii. Przed Czarnym Panem znajdowało się dwunastu popleczników z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, tworząc szczelny i jednolity półokrąg. Nie ruszali się, przyciskając kolana i twarze do ziemi.

Dla postronnego obserwatora stanowili chwalebny obraz władzy i poczucia własnej wartości.

Bezpośrednio za pierwszym kręgiem równie nieskazitelnie kłaniali się śmierciożercy ze srebrnymi maskami. Izar zaczął przepychać się w ich stronę przez poruszające się ciała. Na chwilę napotkał spojrzenie Voldemorta, ale odwrócił się od niego obojętnie. Mężczyzna wyglądał jak królewski dupek, którym był. Siedział majestatycznie na swoim krześle, obserwując Izara tak, jak drapieżnik swoją ofiarę.

Klękając na zimnej i twardej podłodze, niechętnie pochylił się do przodu i umieścił dłonie na znajdującej przed nim ziemi, a następnie czoło między nimi. Czuł gromadzącą się za nim niezliczoną ilość ciał, gdy śmierciożercy posiadający grafitowe maski ustawili się w linii w dalszej części pomieszczenia.

Wydawało mu się, że minęły godziny, choć tak naprawdę zajęcie przez zgromadzonych miejsc trwało zaledwie kilka minut. W końcu śmierciożercy nie chcieli, aby Voldemort z ich powodu czekał. Izar zastanawiał się, skąd Czarny Pan mógł wiedzieć, że wszyscy jego poplecznicy są już obecni. W końcu z pewnością było kilku uczniów, którzy nie opuścili na weekend Hogwartu, a zatem nie mogło uczestniczyć w spotkaniu. Większości z nich nie będzie również na poniedziałkowym ataku.

Tak było najlepiej.

— Witam. – Głos Voldemorta przesunął się po ich plecach, trochę podobny do śliskiej kostki lodu. – Możecie się podnieść.

Nikt nie ważył się odetchnąć z ulgą, ale powietrze wydało się nieco lżejsze, gdy śmierciożercy usiedli na kolanach.

Izar spojrzał na Voldemorta ponad znajdującymi się przed nim ciałami, spostrzegając, że ten stał teraz w centrum swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Chłopiec wiedział, że było to zamierzone. Większość śmierciożerców pragnęła zbliżyć się do Czarnego Pana, być wystarczająco ważna, aby stale znajdować się w jego otoczeniu. I Voldemort wykorzystywał ich pragnienia, aby się z nimi podrażnić. Stał blisko swoich uprzywilejowanych popleczników, aby pokazać innym sługom, że mogą być kiedyś na ich miejscu, jeśli tylko udowodnią swoją wartość i lojalność.

— Zanim zaczniemy, do naszej drużyny przyłączy się nowy członek.

_Drużyny._

Izar prychnął szyderczo i zignorował spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu klęczący najbliżej niego śmierciożerca.

— Regulus Black.

Waga jego maski była bez znaczenia, gdy Izar odwrócił się gwałtownie, obserwując, jak dwoje śmierciożerców z drugiego kręgu wprowadza jego ojca. Pomimo ciężkich, czarnych szat i gołych stóp, Regulus promieniował dumą. Izar miał tylko nadzieję, że Voldemort nie zrani jej bardziej niż będzie to konieczne. Jego ojciec będzie musiał cierpieć za swoją zdradę, owszem, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia może wystarczy szybkie Crucio.

Gdyby jego ojciec ucierpiał nie do poznania, Izar bez wahania odwróciłby się od Voldemorta. I Czarny Pan był tego doskonale świadom. Jak najbardziej miał prawo zabić Regulusa,  _powinien_  zabić Regulusa za to, co ten zrobił, ale ze względu na Izara musiał pamiętać, że najstarszy Black posiada pewną pozycję, chociaż niczym sobie na nią nie zasłużył.

Izar pochylił się do przodu. Jego palce wbiły się w betonową podłogę, gdy Regulus klęknął przed Czarnym Panem. Znajdująca się za jego ojcem kobieta wybuchła śmiechem i wszyscy wiedzieli, że jest to Bellatriks Lestrange. Tylko ona potrafiła dostrzec coś zabawnego w tak uroczystej sytuacji.

— Kilka lat za późno, niemniej jednak jesteś odważny… i wystarczająco głupi, aby do mnie wrócić – przemówił Voldemort do Regulusa i swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jego słowa nie powinny dojść do uszu Izara, ale jako że jego słuch był teraz wyostrzony, usłyszał je. – Ponieważ jestem miłosiernym Panem, dam ci drugą szansę na odkupienie swoich win. A na razie zostaniesz ukarany za zdradę. Tak samo jak ty, Severusie, za pomaganie mu.

Był to ze strony Czarnego Pana niespodziewany ruch, aczkolwiek zrozumiały. Izar zakołysał się na piętach, kuląc w sobie, gdy patrzył, jak Severus Snape występuje ze swojego miejsca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu.

Aura Czarnego Pana zaiskrzyła i Izarowi zabrakło tchu, gdy podziwiał jej pokręcone piękno. Przez chwilę znów odczuwał magię i to nie tylko Czarnego Pana, ale wszystkich znajdujących się wokół niego osób. Pławił się w tym uczuciu. Pochylił głowę, dysząc ciężko z euforii, podczas gdy jego ojciec i Snape zaczęli krzyczeć. Ich wrzaski były okropne i przenikały daleko w głąb jego uszu, ale otaczająca go magia pocieszała go i dawała mu siłę.

Minęło kilka minut, nim Izar odepchnął od siebie wszystko to, co go rozpraszało i zamknął oczy. Od czasu wypadku w Ministerstwie jego rdzeń był podzielony i może, gdyby tylko mógł sprecyzować, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się w nim teraz jego wrażliwość na magię…

I nagle to wszystko zniknęło. Tak samo jak krzyki.

Niezadowolony Izar uniósł głowę, patrząc, jak jego ojciec drży niekontrolowanie na podłodze. Snape nie był w lepszym stanie, gdy powoli podniósł się z powrotem do swojej poprzedniej pozycji. Nawet po spożyciu eliksiru rozluźniającego mięśnie obaj nie dojdą do siebie jeszcze przez kilka najbliższych dni. Crucio Lorda Voldemorta było ponoć gorsze od Bellatriks.

Czarny Pan przykucnął obok Regulusa i chwycił jego ramię, piętnując go Mrocznym Znakiem. Regulus stłumił okrzyk bólu i Izar przypomniał sobie, jak sam otrzymał Znak. Nie krzyczał przy tym, ale to spowodowało, że Voldemort ze zwykłej złośliwości odmówił mu balsamu.

Poprzez szczeliny w swojej masce Izar patrzył, jak Snape drżącą ręką nalewa eliksir na ramię jego ojca.

— Witam w moich szeregach, panie Black – wymruczał Voldemort, podając Regulusowi z zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem grafitową maskę.

Jego ojciec był w trzecim kręgu. Była to oczywista zniewaga.

Izar wydął wargi, odwracając wzrok od Regulusa, gdy ten podziękował Czarnemu Panu przez zaciśnięte zęby i spróbował wstać. Trudno było mu patrzeć na ojca, gdy był taki bezbronny i Izar był na to zbyt tchórzliwy. Jednak nawet gdy jego uwaga ponownie skupiła się na podłodze, wciąż słyszał ciężki oddech Regulusa, gdy ten go mijał, aby stanąć z tyłu pomieszczenia.

— Wezwałem was dzisiaj wszystkich, aby was poinformować, że jutro nadejdzie nasz czas.

Wśród zgromadzonych rozległy się szmery, a w powietrzu zwisło podekscytowanie niemal tak namacalne jak sadystyczna radość Voldemorta. Izar nie uniósł swojej pochylonej głowy, wpatrując się ze znużeniem w podłogę. Teraz, gdy znajdował się tak blisko Czarnego Pana, to jak oczarowywał tłum było niczym w porównaniu do ich zwykłego przekomarzania się. Chociaż potrafił zrozumieć śmierciożerców. Byli spragnieni jakiejkolwiek uwagi Voldemorta. Jego głos zaspokajał ich potrzeby, a następnie rozpalał jeszcze silniejsze pragnienie.

— Jutro Wielka Brytania zacznie się nas obawiać – kontynuował Czarny Pan. – Będziemy uzbrojeni wyłącznie w nasze różdżki i cele… siejąc zniszczenie, śmierć i postrach wśród tych, którzy się nam sprzeciwią. – Jego słowa były mocne i śmierciożercy umilkli, upijając się nimi. – Nic już nie powstrzyma nas przed stworzeniem świata, którego pożądamy. Świata, gdzie Czarna Magia będzie akceptowana tak samo jak Jasna i gdzie mugole zostaną całkowicie od nas, nadrzędnych istot, odcięci.

Voldemort zmieni świat, Izar nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Bez znaczenia było, czy mu się powiedzie. Tak czy inaczej przyłoży rękę do zmian w funkcjonowaniu czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Chociaż planował, spiskował i manipulował już zbyt długo, aby miało mu się nie udać.

I Izar nie mógł się już doczekać, aby zobaczyć ostrożnie poskręcany świat, jaki stworzy ten mężczyzna.

— A wy wszyscy, wy, którzy przede mną klęczycie, będziecie mieli zaszczyt przysłużyć się w budowaniu tego nowego świata. Zostaniecie zapamiętani jako czarodzieje i czarownice, którzy walczyli dla społeczeństwa, w którym będą dorastać wasze dzieci i wnuki. Jednak, aby stworzyć ten świat, musimy zdobyć się na poświęcenie i zrzec się własnych żyć. To trudna ścieżka, ale u jej kresu w końcu dostaniemy to, na co zasługujemy.

Żaden śmierciożerca się nie odezwał, gdy słowa Voldemorta rozniosły się echem po ścianach komnaty. Klęczeli w ciemności, przytłoczeni podekscytowaniem i strachem. Nawet najmarniejsi czarodzieje wiedzieli, że była to cisza przed burzą, a powietrze było ciężkie i gęste od widma nadchodzącej wojny. Będzie trudna i przyniesie ze sobą wiele ofiar oraz śmierci.

Izar wiedział, że ta ciężka atmosfera oczekiwania i lęku wywoła u młodszych śmierciożerców strach. Zaczną po raz kolejny kwestionować swoją decyzję przyłączenia się do Czarnego Pana. Jednak później ich wahanie przemieni się w poczucie obowiązku i pragnienie zmienienia perspektywy czarodziejskiego świata.

Starsi śmierciożercy, którzy byli przy Voldemorcie najdłużej, będą czuć tylko płonącą ulgę i nikczemną radość. W końcu byli świadkami większości inicjacji i widzieli, jak armia Voldemorta rośnie z nowopowstałej grupy do niezwykłej siły.

Nikt jednak nie czekał na to tak długo jak Tom Riddle. Po latach wypełnionych cierpliwością i starannym planowaniem, w końcu nadszedł czas.

— Uderzymy w poniedziałek wieczorem – kontynuował Voldemort, tym razem wkładając w swój głos mniej siły. – Wtedy też poznacie lokalizację ataku. Przygotujcie się. I pomyślcie dziś o tym, o co walczycie.

Izar w końcu uniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się, jak mężczyzna przesuwa się z powrotem ku swojemu krzesłu i siada na nim. Machnięciem ręki otworzył drzwi komnaty.

— Możecie odejść.

Gdy tylko Izar wstał, poczuł, że jego Znak wściekle piecze. To spowodowało, że się zawahał. Ubrani na czarno czarodzieje minęli go i wyszli z komnaty. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby i ich Mroczne Znaki płonęły ogniem. W głębszej części pomieszczenia dwunastu członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu znów klęczało i przyciskało głowy do podłogi, pozostając w bezruchu. Nisko kłaniało się jeszcze również dwoje innych śmierciożerców ze srebrnymi maskami, również prawdopodobnie poproszonych za pomocą Znaku o pozostanie w sali.

Tłamsząc swoją dumę, Izar z powrotem opadł na kolana i pochylił się, znów poświęcając betonowej podłodze całą uwagę. Słyszał w oddali zaciekawione pomruki, gdy śmierciożercy w końcu zauważyli, że troje z nich pozostało w tyle. Dramat. Ludzi ciągnęło do dramatu jak ćmę do płomienia. Było to, tak naprawdę, dość zabawne i okropnie przewidywalne.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się po raz kolejny, pogrążając pozostałych śmierciożerców w ciszy. Izar był od nich oddalony o kilka metrów, ukryty w cieniu, ale słyszał migotanie płomieni palących pochodnie stojące obok Voldemorta i jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Poprosiłem, abyście pozostali, aby rozwiązać pewną… _sytuację_ – wymruczał Voldemort. – Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że mój Wewnętrzny Krąg liczy sobie teraz dwunastu członków. Chciałbym, aby było ich trzynastu. Jako że Nott zmarł zeszłego roku w Azkabanie, chciałbym wskazać jego następcę.

Izar wiedział, że nie zostanie wybrany na członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Był zbyt młody, zbyt niedoświadczony, a do tego śmierciożercy podeszliby podejrzliwie wobec jego nagłego skoku w szeregach. Musiał jeszcze udowodnić przed nimi i Voldemortem swoją wartość. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był ciekawy, dlaczego tutaj jest.

— Crouch, proszę, wystąp.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał to imię. Przesunął głowę w sposób, który umożliwiał mu obserwowanie smukłej postaci, która wstała i zbliżyła się do Czarnego Pana. Barty Crouch? Tak jak ten wysoko postawiony urzędnik w Ministerstwie?

Nie, to nie mógł być on. Ta postać była zbyt smukła, zbyt młoda. Sądząc po jej pełnym pewności siebie sposobie chodzenia, był to jedyny syn Barty’ego Croucha. Izar nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele, tylko tyle, że nie był tak zaangażowany politycznie jak jego ojciec.

— Mój Panie – wyszeptał z oddaniem mężczyzna. – Ja… to wielki zaszczyt. Wyróżniłeś mnie. Daję ci w zamian moją dozgonną lojalność i posłuszeństwo.

Izar prychnął w ziemię, odwracając głowę, gdy mężczyzna pocałował stopy Voldemorta i otrzymał złotą maskę. Jego głos wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że jest trochę stuknięty. Szaleństwo wydawało się płynąć w żyłach Blacków bez względu na to, jak daleko ktoś był z nimi spokrewniony. A o ile Izar się nie mylił, babcią tego młodzieńca była Charis Black.

— Mam teraz trzynastu członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a jednak jest z nami jeszcze dwójka śmierciożerców drugiej rangi – przemówił Voldemort, kiedy Coruch Junior się uspokoił. – Jeden z nich otrzyma prezent, a drugi będzie musiał podjąć istotną decyzję. – Czarny Pan urwał niepotrzebnie, po czym postukał palcami w swój podłokietnik. – Izarze Black, wystąp.

Wstając z kolan, Izar niechętnie ruszył do przodu. Jego oczy napotkały wyzywająco wzrok Voldemorta, gdy zauważył na jego twarzy zadowolony uśmieszek. Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że Izar jest w tej roli zbyt uległy, aby wyraźnie rzucić Czarnemu Panu jakieś wyzwanie. Byłoby to zbyt publiczne i zbyt nie na miejscu.

Bellatriks sapnęła ze śmiechu, wyciągając ręce w stronę Czarnego Pana, ale sięgając wyłącznie podłogi.

— Podaruj mu prezent, mój Panie, proszę!

Voldemort uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale jego uwaga ani na chwilę nie oderwała się od podchodzącego Izara.

— Obawiam się, Bello, że pan Black nie jest jeszcze gotowy na taki awans w szeregach. – Czarny Pan pochylił na bok głowę, przyglądając się mu. – Jednak pomoże mi dokonać istotnej decyzji.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, mój Panie – oświadczył oschle i sarkastycznie Izar. Zatrzymał się obok Wewnętrznego Kręgu i postanowił stać, póki mężczyzna nie zmusi go do opadnięcia na kolana.

Voldemort uniósł brew, a jego uśmiech wykrzywił się okrutnie. Następnie odwrócił się, aby zmierzyć się z członkami swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Możecie być ulubieńcami w moich szeregach, ale pragnę wam przypomnieć, że wasze wysokie stanowisko nie daje wam prawa do sprzeciwiania się moim rozkazom lub ich przeinaczania. – Całe rozbawienie mężczyzny zniknęło, gdy przeszył wzrokiem szczególnie jednego śmierciożercę. – Taka zdrada jest wśród mojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu niewybaczalna.

Izar zesztywniał, domyślając się do czego to zmierza i o kim mówi Czarny Pan.

— Avery, wstań.

Powietrze poruszyło się, kiedy z klęczek podniosła się wysoka postać Reada Avery’ego. Izar napiął się, a cała jego uwaga skupiła się na stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie. Nienawiść ścisnęła i rozpaliła jego wnętrzności, gdy przypomniał sobie ich ubiegłoroczne spotkanie w czasie trzeciego zadania. Tylko że wtedy Avery wyglądał jak Lukas Steinar.

— Nie bądź nieśmiały, Avery, zdejmij maskę. Pokaż Izarowi, co zrobił z twoją twarzą.

Avery Senior opuścił ramiona, doskonale wiedząc, że kieruje się na niego gniew Czarnego Pana. Uniósł z ciężkim oporem ramiona i zdjął złotą maskę, ujawniając swoją…

No cóż…

Izar nie mógł nazwać tego „twarzą”, skoro żadnej tam nie było, prawda?

Niektórzy pozostali członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu parsknęli w odpowiedzi na nieszczęście Reada Avery’ego. Prawa strona jego twarzy zniknęła, a w jej miejscu pozostała tylko cienka warstwa podartych mięśni i kości. Gałki ocznej, która w czasie trzeciego zadania potoczyła się do stóp Izara, rzecz jasna nie udało się odzyskać. W miejscu, gdzie powinna się znajdować, widniała pusta dziura, która pokazywała znacznie więcej Avery’ego niż Izar chciałby kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Jako że mężczyzna został pozbawiony policzka, chłopiec był w stanie dostrzec różowe mięśnie jego szczęki i niezliczoną ilość brakujących zębów. Był to przyprawiający o mdłości widok, ale Izar był nim również zadowolony.

— Pasuje ci – mruknął, dostrzegając, że lewe oko Avery’ego namiętnie mu się przygląda. O tak, był niesłychanie wściekły.

— Drań – splunął czarodziej, a jego głos był równie zniekształcony co wygląd.

Voldemort zacmokał, siadając leniwie na swoim krześle. Jego postawa mogła być spokojna i obojętna, ale Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna kipiał od chorego rozbawienia. Miał coś w rękawie i Izar mógł się tylko zastanawiać, _co_ to takiego było.

— No, no, Avery, to nie to dziecko nie usłuchało moich rozkazów. – Czerwone oczy zwróciły się na Izara. – Daję ci wybór obniżenia Avery’ego do trzeciego kręgu lub… zabicia go. Wybierz mądrze.

— Mój _Panie!_ – wykrzyknął Avery, opadając na kolana. – Pogrywałem sobie z chłopcem. To _wszystko_! Nigdy nie sprzeciwiłbym się twojemu rozkazowi, gdyby dotyczył czegoś istotnego.

Izar wykrzywił się szyderczo za swoją maską. To była żałosna próba uratowania swojego tyłka i Voldemortowi z pewnością się ona nie spodoba…

— Czegoś istotnego? – powtórzył cicho Voldemort. – Prawie udało ci się zabić politycznego spadkobiercę Toma Riddle’a, Avery. To wystarczająco istotne. – Czarny Pan odwrócił się z powrotem do Izara, ale jego dobry humor zniknął. – Wybieraj.

Musiał istnieć powód, dla którego Voldemort dawał mu ten wybór. Być może było nim poświęcenie, chęć oferowania Izarowi daru… daru, jaki dać swojemu kochankowi mógłby tylko Czarny Pan. Mógł być to również test jego moralności. Voldemort twierdził, że Izar jest zbyt moralny, jeśli chodzi o wojnę i ogólnie życie. Myślał, że ta decyzja rozciągnie jego etykę.

Ale tak nie było. To był prosty wybór. Izar był wystarczająco wściekły z powodu konsekwencji napaści Avery’ego, a do tego wierzył, że stałby się on gorzki i nielojalny, gdyby zepchnięto go do trzeciego kręgu.

Izar uniósł brodę, napotykając swoimi grafitowo-zielonymi oczami uważny szkarłat.

— Zabij go, mój Panie.

— Tom – wydyszał Avery. – Jestem twoim lojalnym poplecznikiem od czasu, gdy uczęszczaliśmy do Hogwartu. Co takiego ma ten chłopiec, czego ja nie mam?

— Twarz, oczywiście – mruknął sucho Izar. I cicho. Był oszołomiony, że Avery miał czelność nazwać Czarnego Pana jego mugolskim imieniem tutaj, w sali tronowej.

Voldemort wydawał się równie niezadowolony, ale ukrył to za maską niewzruszonego potwierdzenia.

— Ponieważ jesteś u mojego boku już od jakiegoś czasu, wykażę się aktem miłosierdzia. – Śmierciożerca u jego stóp wręcz promieniował ulgą. – Stoczysz z Izarem Blackiem pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Dam wam trzy minuty. Read, jeśli zwyciężysz w wyznaczonym czasie, nie zabiję cię i zostaniesz zepchnięty do trzeciego kręgu śmierciożerców. Jeśli po upływie trzech minut obaj będziecie żywi, obniżę pana Blacka do rangi jego ojca i zabiję cię samodzielnie. Czy to jasne? – mruknął Voldemort, przyciskając ze znużeniem palce do policzka.

Izar zacisnął usta i przymrużył oczy na tę umowę. Voldemort robił to, aby zyskać trochę rozrywki i być może również po to, by pokazać swojemu Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi, że nieprzestrzeganie jego rozkazów wiąże się z konsekwencjami.

Read Avery wstał nagle i mimo utraty jednego oka nie miał problemów z poruszaniem się.

— Tak, mój Panie. Bardzo jasne.

Izar smętnie zmusił się do przesunięcia z dala od tronu i stawił czoła rozgorączkowanemu oraz zdesperowanemu mężczyźnie. Czy Avery nie widział, że Voldemort tylko sobie z nim pogrywa? Można było porównać to do pokazania głodującemu człowiekowi kawałka dojrzałego kurczaka, a później zabrania go. Izar nie miał ochoty być marionetką w zabawach Voldemorta, zwłaszcza że obaj wiedzieli, iż nie jest to dla niego żadne wyzwanie.

Choć cała ta sytuacja miała również swoje plusy – była to jego szansa na zemstę. Spotkanie z dementorami rozerwało mu umysł na kawałki. To przez tego mężczyznę musiał od nowa przeżywać czas, jaki spędził w sierocińcu, którego wspomnienia miał starannie pochowane w dalekich zakamarkach swojego umysłu.

Ponad Voldemortem pojawiła się przejrzysta klepsydra, której piasek już zaczął opadać.

Avery wydał z siebie szaleńczy wrzask, przenosząc do przodu lewą nogę i atakując Izara Morderczym Zaklęciem.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy pojedynkował się jako nieśmiertelne magiczne stworzenie i z pewnością działało to na jego korzyść. Bardzo wyraźnie i wolniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział, jak w jego stronę mknie zielona klątwa. Upewniając się, że jego ruchy są wystarczająco powolne, aby mogły uchodzić za ludzkie, Izar obrócił się, umykając zaklęciu, które uderzyło w znajdującą się za nim ścianę. Kucając szybko, uniknął kolejnego czaru, który tym razem wycelowany został prosto pomiędzy jego oczy.

Pochylił się do przodu, wbijając palce w ziemię, gdy nagle poczuł aurę Avery’ego. Znów ją precyzyjnie widział, czuł ją, smakował jej. Jego wrażliwość na magię zdawała się pojawiać coraz częściej, choć może działo się tak po prostu wtedy, gdy w jego żyłach krążyła wielka dawka adrenaliny.

— Wyciągnij różdżkę, do cholery! – wrzasnął Avery. Otaczająca go magia wskazywała, że czuł się upokorzony.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko za swoją maską, szydząc z mężczyzny za pomocą oczu, gdy po raz kolejny usunął się z drogi Morderczego Zaklęcia. Przypomniał sobie, jak w zeszłym roku, w trakcie trzeciego zadania, mężczyzna mówił mu, jaki to jest żałosny i jak to faworyzowanie go przez Czarnego Pana jest nieuzasadnione… zwykłym marnotrawstwem. I który z nich był teraz tym żałosnym? Avery nie mógł go nawet uderzyć, a przecież Izar wciąż nie wyciągnął jeszcze swojej różdżki.

— Zmuś mnie – rzucił wyzywająco. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli miną trzy minuty i obaj wciąż będą żyli, Avery i tak umrze z ręki Voldemorta.

Starszy czarodziej wydał z siebie wkurzony okrzyk frustracji, kiedy Izar przewrócił się na kolana, aby uniknąć kolejnej klątwy, która wysadziła znajdującą się obok niego betonową podłogę. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna w końcu zrozumiał, że dążące do uderzenia w cel zaklęcia nie zadziałają i zdecydował się na użycie Szatańskiej Pożogi – klątwy, która obejmowała duży teren i _zmusiła_ Izara do zareagowania.

Szybko wyciągając swoją różdżkę, chłopiec rozważył pośpiesznie swoje możliwości. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Szatańska Pożoga zalicza się do Czarnej Magii i nie może zostać zniszczona przez zwykłe Aguamenti. Lepiej zadziałałoby Aqua Eructo, ale Izar chciał sprawdzić coś nieco bardziej ryzykownego i stanowiącego wyzwanie, skoro miał już z powrotem swoją wrażliwość na magię.

Skupiając się na napierających w jego stronę skwarnych płomieniach, zebrał swoją magię i sięgnął w kierunku nieatrakcyjnej aury Avery’ego, po czym nią szarpnął. Mężczyzna stracił kontrolę nad Szatańską Pożogą i przeniosła się ona we władanie Izara.

Nie czuł się dobrze w otoczeniu płomieni. Z gracją odrzucił je od swojego ciała, a następnie okrążył nimi wokół głowy, chcąc, by wzrosły. Avery zrobił pełen zdziwienia krok do tyłu, a jego pozostałe oko było rozszerzone.

Izar pchnął ogień z powrotem na jego twórcę i Avery walczył ze swoją różdżką, po czym szybko rzucił na płomienie zaklęcie Aqua Eructo. W górę wzniosła się gęsta para i Izar zerknął na klepsydrę, spostrzegając, że została mu mniej niż minuta.

Skoczył ku lewej stronie mężczyzny, tej wrażliwej, i czule popieścił różdżkę, koncentrując się na zaklęciu, które wynalazł latem. Śmierdziało Czarną Magią, ale było tak bardzo, _bardzo_ przyjemne.

— _Animus_ – mruknął, a jego różdżka rozpaliła się upalnie, gdy na jej czubku pojawiło się złote światło. – _Lapis!_ – Rzucił na Avery’ego te klątwy w tym samym czasie, co mężczyzna posłał w jego stronę Mordercze Zaklęcie. Izar uniknął go w ostatniej chwili, słysząc, jak w klepsydrze upada ostatnie ziarnko piasku i Voldemort wstaje.

Gdy Izar przykucnął na ziemi, obserwował gorliwie i z niepokojem, jak jego zaklęcie leci w kierunku niechlujnej tarczy Avery’ego. Żarzące się na złoto zaklęcie przypominało pocisk, gdy z łatwością przeniknęło przez czar ochronny i uderzyło w kryjącego się za nim Avery'ego. Zaskoczony mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, czekając, aż zaklęcie go zabije, a gdy nic się nie stało, uśmiechnął się szeroko do Izara.

— Ty durny draniu, myślisz, że dwa razy poszczęści ci się z tymi twoimi zaklęciami? – splunął, spoglądając na niego z obłąkaniem swoim jednym okiem. – Jesteś niczym więcej jak… — Urwał, gdy reszta jego słów zatonęła w ciężkim westchnieniu.

Izar wstał, promieniując spełnieniem, gdy obserwował, jak jego zaklęcie powoli przejmuje władzę nad ciałem Avery’ego. Najpierw pochłonęło nogi, utwardzając je i zmuszając do zatrzymania w miejscu. Avery sięgnął po różdżkę, ale gdy nieuchwytna klątwa dosięgła również jego ramienia, ono także zamarło w bezruchu. Nie trwało długo, nim mężczyzna został całkowicie zamrożony. Na pozostałości jego twarzy widniał szok.

— Co…? – mruknął ktoś, zdezorientowany.

Podchodząc do pomnika, Izar wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po jego twardym ciele, a następnie lekko je pchnął. Avery, nieruchomy jak deska i zamrożony w jednym miejscu, upadł na podłogę. Gdy tylko jego ciało jej dotknęło, rozpadło się. Ciężkie kończyny oddzieliły się od korpusu, tak jak zrobiłaby to pod wpływem takiego uderzenia stara i wydrążona skała.

Mężczyzna był niczym żywy kamień. Jego krew, tkanki i narządy stwardniały, zatrzymując serce oraz mózg. Było to jedno z najbardziej niszczycielskich zaklęć Izara, ale też jedno z najbardziej przydatnych. Można było zadziałać na nie przeciwzaklęciem, gdyby ktoś dotarł do ofiary na czas, ale kiedy ta się już roztrzaskała… nie było sposobu, aby ją z powrotem poskładać.

Izar uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana.

— Czy to wszystko, mój Panie?

Dostrzegł zaskoczenie, jakie malowało się na twarzach śmierciożerców, gdy spoglądali na potrzaskane ciało Avery’ego. Izar nie okazał po sobie swojego zadowolenia i zamiast tego napotkał tylko drapieżny wzrok Voldemorta.

— Możesz odejść, Izarze. – Sądząc jednak po wyraźnym podnieceniu Czarnego Pana, mężczyzna potrafił wymyślić _wiele_ rzeczy, w których Izar mógłby mu pomóc.

Zanim chłopiec wyszedł z komnaty, usłyszał imię kolejnego członka Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Evanie Rosier, proszę, wystąp.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi i zauważył stojącą po drugiej stronie korytarza samotną postać.

— Regulus? – mruknął pytająco. Wydarzenia z komnaty zamieniły się w odległe wspomnienie, gdy tylko ujrzał swojego ojca.

Głowa mężczyzny była pochylona, a gęste włosy zakrywały jego twarz. Na pytające powitanie Izara Regulus uniósł jednak wzrok, a jego zmęczone, grafitowe oczy wypełniły się życiem.

— Izarze, mój synu – tchnął mężczyzna, robiąc krok do przodu. Drżąc cały, wyciągnął rękę i objął go.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, również z zapałem przytulając swojego ojca. Ponowne ujrzenie go przypomniało mu o jego dzisiejszym śnie, koszmarze, który sprawił, że przesunął się do Voldemorta w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia. Mężczyzna w żaden sposób nie skomentował tego rano, ale, z drugiej strony, był pewnie po prostu zajęty nadchodzącym rajdem.

Sam sen był niezwykły i wywołał u Izara zmartwienie oraz pustkę. Wiedział, że miał uosabiać jego… obawy związane z nieśmiertelnością. Bycie jedną z dwóch nieśmiertelnych dusz, bycie na zawsze szesnastolatkiem, obserwowanie jak jego rodzina i rówieśnicy starzeją się i umierają… to musiało na niego wpłynąć. Choć Izar, w obawie o reakcję Voldemorta, nigdy nie zamierzał głośno tego przyznać. Jednak ostatniej nocy podejrzewał, że Voldemort doskonale rozumiał, co czuje.

Odepchnął od siebie te myśli, gdy Regulus się od niego oderwał i walczył z tym, aby utrzymać się na nogach. Izar szybko owinął ramię wokół pasa ojca i przeniósł na siebie większość ciężaru jego ciała, gdy ruszyli zimnym korytarzem.

— Mam eliksir na rozluźnienie mięśni. Może ci pomóc – mruknął Izar, ciesząc się, że wciąż ma na twarzy maskę śmierciożercy.

— Nie musisz się mną opiekować – upomniał go Regulus. – Jestem _twoim_ ojcem, Izarze. – Mimo tych słów jego ciało oparło się na nim jeszcze bardziej, pozwalając mu się poprowadzić.

— Jesteś również obecnie niezdolny do bezpiecznego aportowania się do domu, ojcze. Pozwól, że zrobię ci jakąś herbatę i dam ci coś na twoje spięte nerwy oraz mięśnie. – Izar spojrzał na szare ściany, nie przejmując się tym, aby wspomnieć, że będą „wracać do zdrowia” w prywatnym skrzydle Voldemorta. Czarnego Pana nie będzie to obchodzić.

— Izarze. – Regulus walczył z tym, aby zapanować nad oddechem. – Na co się zgodziłeś? Z Lily?

Izar zatrzymał się w pół kroku, spoglądając na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Na nic się nie zgodziłem.

Twarz Regulusa wykrzywiła się z bólu, gdy całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść.

— Izarze – wyszeptał ponownie mężczyzna. – Lily wycofała się ze sprawy. Dzisiejszego ranka przestała walczyć o opiekę nad tobą. – Grafitowe oczy spojrzały na Izara, niemal ciemniejąc pod wpływem swojej intensywności. – Na co się zgodziłeś?

Izar zesztywniał, odwracając się od ojca.

To było niemożliwe.


	44. Część II Rozdział 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** pojawia się scena o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym

**Rozdział dwunasty**

Rozczapierzone palce Izara zacisnęły się na pasie Regulusa, gdy spojrzał na niego poprzez szczeliny w swojej masce. Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego rozsądnego pocieszenia, a w głowie wirowało mu od możliwych powodów tego, że Lily zaprzestała walki o opiekę nad nim.

W Ministerstwie nie chciała wycofać się ze sprawy, gdy zagroził jej, że nie zachowa jej horkruksa w tajemnicy. Mimo że ją w taki sposób straszył, stanowczo mu się sprzeciwiała, twierdząc, że nie może tego zrobić. Że to nie jest możliwe. A jednak… gdy Izar upierał się, że musi zaprzestać walki o opiekę nad nim, jeśli pragnie jego wybaczenia… odkupienia… wyraz jej twarzy stał się bardziej napięty i niemożliwy do odczytania. Gdy patrzył na to teraz z perspektywy czasu, zastanawiał się, czy nie właśnie _to_ przypadkiem było powodem jej decyzji.

To, że po prostu pragnęła, aby między nią, a jej synem nastał pokój. Że był to akt desperacji, aby uzyskać jego przebaczenie.

Nie.

Nie, nie mogło o to chodzić. Była pustą skorupą. Sama nawet przyznała, że nie jest już tą samą kobietą co wcześniej, tą samą matką, którą Izar spotkał w swojej głowie. Lecz jak duża dokładnie była jej emocjonalna rana po podzieleniu duszy? Czy naprawdę była tak bezduszna, za jaką uchodziła? A może próbowała zdusić swoje emocje, zignorować je, bo tak było jej łatwiej?

Potajemnie musiało chodzić o coś więcej. Izar nie potrafił zaakceptować, że Lily mogłaby porzucić sprawę tylko po to, aby spojrzał na nią bardziej przychylnie.

Wiedział, że nie chodziło jej o zachowanie horkruksa w tajemnicy. Tyle przynajmniej był pewien. Oboje w głębi duszy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie zamierza powiedzieć nikomu o jej poświęceniu. Nie czułby się dobrze, mówiąc o tym Voldemortowi lub Regulusowi, lub nawet w ogóle głośno to przyznając. Być może było tak dlatego, że sam nie potrafił tego zaakceptować i o tym rozmyślać. A może dlatego, że wiedział, iż Voldemort i Regulus zbrukaliby bezinteresowne poświęcenie jego matki i próbowali ukazać je jako coś, co zrobiła z czystej złośliwości.

Świadomość, że Lily oddała cząstkę siebie, aby go uratować, Izar chciał zachować dla siebie. Chciał zakopać tę wiedzę w głębokich zakamarkach swojego umysłu i ukryć ją przed chciwymi palcami. Czuł potrzebę, aby to, co zrobiła Lily, pozostało niezbrukane i tylko dla jego świadomości.

— To nic takiego – mruknął Izar, rozluźniając palce, które zaciskał na boku Regulusa. Dalej go podpierał, gdy ruszyli zimnym korytarzem. Patrzył prosto przed siebie i mrużył podejrzliwie oczy w kierunku cieni. Jego wrażliwość na magię wprawdzie ponownie zniknęła, ale wciąż był w stanie wyczuć zmianę w atmosferze. Była znana, zimna, a także uwodzicielska… i całkowicie złowieszcza.

Voldemort był niedaleko i nie był na tyle hojny, aby pozwolić mu spędzić chwilę samotności w towarzystwie ojca. W końcu to skrzydło było jego terenem. Mógł w nim robić, co mu się tylko żywnie podobało. Wliczając w to podsłuchiwanie.

— Izarze – kontynuował Regulus. – Tu musi o coś chodzić.

Chłopiec przekroczył magiczne bariery Voldemorta, czując lekkie szarpnięcie na skórze, gdy go rozpoznały i sprawdzały jego gościa.

— Tańczyliśmy ostatniej nocy w Ministerstwie, Regulusie. Gdy z nią rozmawiałem, wydawała się… inna niż ostatnim razem, więc spróbowałem podejść do niej od nieco innej strony. Powiedziałem jej, że jeśli pragnie odkupienia i przebaczenia, musi zaprzestać walki o opiekę nade mną. – Izar odwrócił się, aby ponownie spojrzeć na mężczyznę. – I wygląda na to, że to właśnie zrobiła.

To była prawda. Izar poczuł się lepiej, że nie musi dłużej kłamać. Horkruks był tylko niepotrzebną informacją. Przemilczanie jej nie sprawiało, że kłamał, po prostu naginał nieco prawdę.

Regulus syknął ze złości, a spomiędzy jego warg uciekło trochę śliny. Jego grafitowe oczy stały się o kilka odcieni jaśniejsze, gdy wyrwał się z uścisku Izara.

— Nie należy się jej odkupienie i przebaczenie.

Mężczyzna potknął się, gdy nie mógł już dłużej wspierać się o Izara i upadł na ziemię. Regulus odetchnął głęboko i drżąco, po czym wgramolił się z powrotem na nogi, wykorzystując ścianę do oparcia swoich pleców i głowy. Twarz zalał mu pot, podkreślając to, jak blada i woskowata była jego cera. Dla ludzkiego ucha jego oddech brzmiałby na ciężki i szybki, ale Izar wychwycił w nim charkot przy każdym wdechu i wydechu, zupełnie jakby oddychanie sprawiało mu ból.

— Przepraszam – mruknął Regulus, wycierając twarz pokrytą rękawicą dłonią. – Nie chciałem na ciebie krzyczeć.

Izar stanął przed swoim ojcem, ponuro mu się przypatrując.

— Nie jestem tak wrażliwy, jak ci się zdaje, Regulusie – odparł bez humoru. – I zgadzam się, że Lily nie zasługuje na przebaczenie za to, co ci zrobiła, ale…

— I tobie. Skrzywdziła cię równie mocno co mnie.

Izar umilkł, wiedząc, że rozmawianie z Regulusem o Lily zawsze będzie kończyło się w taki właśnie sposób. Był pod tym względem podobny do Czarnego Pana. Obaj nigdy nie chcieli wysłuchać niczyjej opinii. Lubili mieć _własne_ zdanie i puszczali mimo uszu nowe możliwości. Regulus nigdy by nie uwierzył, że być może, tylko może, Lily wycierpiała już wystarczająco i że zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, aby zrekompensować swoje błędy. Choć przypuszczał, że mogła zrobić więcej – na przykład podejść do Regulusa i go przeprosić. Z jakiegoś jednak powodu się przed tym wstrzymywała.

— Mylisz się – wymamrotał Izar. – Tobie wyrządziła znacznie większą szkodę. Postrzegała cię tylko i wyłącznie jako środek do obalenia wzrastającego w siłę Czarnego Pana. Oderwała cię od twojej rodziny i Severusa Snape’a. Wykorzystała twoje pragnienie posiadania dziecka i gdy się ono w tobie rozpaliło, odebrała ci je i stwierdziła, że nigdy nie była z tobą w ciąży. – Izar patrzył, jak twarz Regulusa wykrzywia się z gniewu i smutku. – Mnie jedynie odebrała szansę posiadania ojca i umieściła w sierocińcu. Nie miała pojęcia, że okaże się dla mnie taki okropny.

— Przestań… — szepnął Regulus. – Usprawiedliwiasz ją.

Izar wyprostował się ze swojej pochylonej pozycji i spojrzał w głąb korytarza.

— Znajdźmy ci jakiś eliksir na rozluźnienie mięśni. Nie wyglądasz za dobrze. – Mężczyzna był zbyt uparty, aby Izar mógł go w tej chwili przekonać.

Regulus zesztywniał.

— Będziemy jeszcze kontynuować tę dyskusję. Nie pozwolę, by Lily zatruwała ci umysł przeciwko mnie.

Z ust Izara wydobył się rozdrażniony oddech.

— Będziemy kontynuować tę dyskusję, owszem, ale nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek dojdziemy w tej sprawie do porozumienia.

Jego ojciec pochylił plecy, zaciskając z frustracji zęby.

— Co takiego ci zrobiła? Jakie kłamstwa ci naopowiadała? – zapytał ostro i oskarżająco.

Izar przykucnął nagle, zaskakując swojego ojca tak gwałtownym ruchem. Sięgnąwszy do przodu, chwycił Regulusa za szyję i pod kolanami, po czym podniósł go z podłogi. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zaskoczone westchnienie, a jego ciało całkowicie zesztywniało.

— Nie wybaczyłem jej tego, co ci zrobiła – kontynuował Izar, swoim chłodnym spokojem kontrastując z gorącym gniewem ojca. – I prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobię. Ale myślę, że pragnie oczyszczenia. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to, co zrobiła było złe, Regulusie. Porzucenie sprawy o opiekę nade mną jest jej sposobem pokazania, że dalsze podsycanie tego sporu nie jest mądre.

Rozmowa o Lily zaczynała go nużyć. Nie tylko dlatego, że kłócenie się z Regulusem było męczące, ale także dlatego, że spierał się o coś, czego sam jeszcze dokładnie nie poukładał sobie w głowie.

Przekroczywszy próg salonu i kuchni, opuścił Regulusa na kanapę, zanim ten mógłby zrozumieć, że niesie go jego własny syn. Szybko, zanim Regulus miał okazję coś powiedzieć, rozpalił kominek machnięciem różdżki i uciekł do kuchni, rozkazując tylko ojcu, aby nigdzie się nie ruszał.

Równie szybko przygotował herbatę, po czym ponownie się odwrócił, aby przeszukać szafkę z eliksirami. Voldemort nie ośmieli się zaprotestować przeciwko użyciu przez niego jego prywatnego skrzydła do poskładania Regulusa z powrotem w jedną całość. Czarny Pan chciał, aby Izar pozostał w jego bazie. Powrót do Grimmauld Place nie był nawet opcją. I chłopiec zamierzał to wykorzystać, używając na swoim ojcu najlepszych eliksirów.

Odnalazł niebieską ciecz i pomieszał nią, póki jej kolor nie zmienił się w brązowy. Następnie wkroczył ponownie do kwatery, gdzie zostawił na kanapie swojego ojca. Tylko że Regulusa tam nie było. Izar wyprostował się i rozejrzał chłodno po pokoju, po czym odstawił fiolkę i zaczął cicho przechodzić przez kwatery Voldemorta.

— Regulusie? – zawołał, zakręcając za wysoką kolumnę i szukając swojego ojca na wąskim korytarzu.

Mężczyzna opierał się o framugę drzwi, z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrując się w znajdujące się za nimi pomieszczenie.

— Szukałem toalety – oświadczył ponuro mężczyzna, bez wątpienia kłamiąc. – Czy to w tym pokoju śpisz?

Izar zatrzymał się, nie zapuszczając się głębiej w korytarz. Znał pokój, do którego zaglądał jego ojciec. Miał należeć do niego, ale zeszłej nocy Voldemort poprosił go, aby spał w jego łóżku.

— Tak – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem. – Chociaż jeśli Czarny Pan przyłapie cię na kręceniu się po jego skrzydle, może rozważać rzucenie na ciebie kolejnego Crucio. Wracaj do salonu.

— Nie spałeś tu – stwierdził beznamiętnie Regulus, podążając powoli za Izarem z powrotem do głównego salonu. – Nigdy nie ścieliłeś w wakacje swojego łóżka.

— Czarny Pan ma fioła na punkcie czystości – skłamał, przechylając fiolkę i wlewając kilka kropli zawartego w niej eliksiru rozluźniającego mięśnie do parującego kubka z herbatą. Gorąca porcelana ogrzewała przyjemnie jego palce. – Popijaj to wolno – polecił, gdy patrzył, jak Regulus usiłuje z trudem usiąść w taki sposób, aby przy tym nie upaść. – Jest tam trochę więcej eliksiru niż się medycznie zaleca, ale Crucio Czarnego Pana nie było brane pod uwagę, gdy uzdrowiciele go tworzyli – powiedział oschle i przesunął kubek po stole w stronę swojego ojca.

Reguluj milczał, nawet nie mrugając, gdy Izar próbował znaleźć w tej sytuacji coś śmiesznego. Jego dłonie pozostały mocno ściśnięte na kolanach, gdy tępo gapił się na stół.

— Jesteś z nim zaangażowany seksualnie – stwierdził chłodno mężczyzna. Nie było to pytanie, a odrętwiałe oświadczenie.

— _To_  śmieszne – syknął Izar. – Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan nie zabiera swoich popleczników do łóżka. To sprzeczne z zasadami gry, w jaką lubi sobie z nimi pogrywać. – Wstał, wpatrując się w ogień i próbując się uspokoić.

Regulus zachowywał się inaczej. Nigdy wcześniej nie wściubiał nosa w tyle spraw, nigdy nie był tak… _uparty_ i ciekawski. Musiał być to efekt jego opętania. Mężczyzna myślał, że był bliski utracenia go. I teraz próbował zrekompensować to, że nie powstrzymał Cygnusa od razu.

— Znów zachowuję się jak nadopiekuńczy ojciec, prawda? – mruknął ponuro Regulus, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się nutka uśmiechu. – Wiem, że jesteś jak najbardziej w stanie się o siebie zatroszczyć, Izarze. Przegapiłem już lata twojego życia, gdy byłbyś ode mnie zależny. Nie chcę tylko, by ktoś cię zranił… czy to Lily, czy też Czarny Pan.

Chociaż Izar wciąż patrzył na pomarańczowe płomienie, wcale ich nie widział.

— Przypuszczam, że martwienie się jest dla ciebie po prostu naturalne – powiedział sztywno, siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Regulusa.

Odwrócił wzrok od ognia i skierował go na swojego ojca. Siedział on trochę przygarbiony, całkowicie skupiony na Izarze. Płomienie z paleniska manipulowały rysami jego twarzy, sprawiając, że wyglądał na starszego niż trzydzieści pięć lat. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że doświadczył w swoim życiu pełno bólu i zdrady. Ze względu na Regulusa Izar nigdy nie wybaczy swojej matce tego, że tak okrutnie sobie z nim pogrywała. Był po prostu zakochanym mężczyzną, podobnym do Izara, który zrobiłby wszystko, aby chronić tych, na których mu zależało.

Kiedy Regulus się uspokoił, Izar mógł oprzeć się w końcu spokojnie o kanapę i zdjąć kaptur oraz maskę. Ciepło buchające z paleniska połaskotało jego pory i podziękowało mu za świeże powietrze. Odłożył swoją srebrną maskę obok kubka Regulusa i napotkał jego obserwujące go oczy.

Uśmiech jego ojca jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył.

— Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, wydajesz się coraz przystojniejszy.

— Widziałeś mnie ostatnio zaledwie tydzień temu, nie mogłem zmienić się tak bardzo – kłócił się z nim Izar, sprawnie ukrywając swój sceptycyzm za solidnym uśmieszkiem. Wraz z Voldemortem ustalił, że rysy jego twarzy zmieniły się nieznacznie podczas transformacji, ale nie była to wystarczająco duża zmiana, aby jakoś nadzwyczajnie rzucała się w oczy. Nie nakładał na nią żadnych glamour i zastanawiał się, czy Regulus był w stanie wskazać różnice.

Jego ojciec pochylił na bok głowę, wciąż unikając herbaty, jak gdyby jej wypicie miało sprawić, że będzie wyglądał na słabego.

— W czasie lata przyzwyczaiłem się do twojego ciągłego towarzystwa. Obawiam się, że każda twoja wykraczająca poza jeden dzień nieobecność sprawi, że będę czuł się nieswojo.

Izar zacisnął usta, usłyszawszy to swobodne oświadczenie. Niepokojące było słyszeć, że Regulus tak bardzo się na nim opierał. Ukrywał się w końcu przez ponad czternaście lat, mając za towarzystwo tylko Stworka. Izar był pierwszą osobą, do jakiej się przywiązał, odkąd wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i zastanawiał się, jak bardzo Regulus jest zależny od jego obecności.

Mężczyzna splótł dłonie, nagle poważniejąc.

— Lucjusz twierdził, że Czarny Pan zadbał o wszystko, co wiązało się z Cygnusem. Gobelin rodu Blacków został zniszczony dzień po tym, jak zostałeś opętany… Nie mogłem więc stwierdzić, czy wciąż żyjesz. Wychodziłem z siebie, ale wiedziałem, że muszę zachować spokój.

Izar wyprostował się, pogrążając w myślach.

— Gobelin rodu Blacków został zniszczony? Jak?

Regulus potrząsnął głową.

— Przez Czarną Magię. Został spalony. Nie do końca wiem jak ani przez kogo, ale mam powody, by sądzić, że to jakimś cudem sprawka Cygnusa.

Nie, to był Voldemort. Izar wiedział, że Czarny Pan musiał maczać palce w zniknięciu gobelinu Blacków. Gdyby ktokolwiek teraz na niego spojrzał, obok Izara dostrzegłby datę śmierci z dnia, gdy Voldemort go przemienił. Trzeba było przyznać, że zaplanował to dobrze. Niemal _zbyt_ dobrze.

— Co się dokładnie stało, Izarze? – wyszeptał z napięciem Regulus. – Wiem, że opętał cię duch Cygnusa. Twierdził jednak, że nie będzie dało się wyrzucić go z twojej głowy za pomocą legilimencji. W jaki więc sposób Czarnemu Panu udało się uzyskać przewagę? – Jego ojciec zmrużył na niego oczy, przypatrując mu się uważnie, jak gdyby szukał jakiejś wskazówki, że Cygnus wciąż w nim przebywa.

Izar skrzyżował nogi, posyłając mu cyniczny uśmieszek.

— Powiem ci, jeśli tylko zaczniesz pić swoją herbatę.

Regulus odchylił się i pokiwał z potwierdzeniem głową. Powoli wyciągnął rękę po swój kubek, aby powstrzymać ją od nadmiernego drżenia. Kiedy Izar uznał, że wypił wystarczająco płynu, skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i zaczął uroczyście:

— Widziałeś, co się stało z Cygnusem. – Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z Ministerstwa. – Byłem żywym naczyniem, ciałem, którego mógł użyć, aby zyskać nieśmiertelność. Nie mogłem go powstrzymać bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starałem. Był jednak arogancki i to właśnie stało się jego zgubą. Lord Voldemort był w stanie wykorzystać legilimencję, aby go ze mnie wykurzyć, lecz ten proces rozerwał mi umysł.

Było to wyjaśnienie, które sam wymyślił. Nie ujawniało, że Voldemort jest magicznym stworzeniem ani tego, jak Lily się dla niego poświęciła. Obie strony były zadowolone.

— To dlatego z tobą na tydzień wyjechał – mruknął ze zrozumieniem Regulus. – Nie wiedziałem, czy nic ci się nie stało po tym, jak… jak sprawił, że straciłem przytomność…

Izar i Regulus wymienili spojrzenia, przypominając sobie atak w Ministerstwie.

— Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało, Regulusie. A co z Syriuszem? Czarny Pan powiedział, że przeżył, ale ten upadek… pamiętam, że słyszałem, jak łamią się jego kości.

Regulus wydawał się przygasnąć odrobinę na wspomnienie swojego starszego brata.

— Syriusz został niedawno zwolniony ze świętego Munga. Zajęło trochę, nim uzdrowicielom udało się prawidłowo nastawić wszystkie jego złamane kości. Zwłaszcza kręgosłup okazał się trudny do scalenia i złożenia z powrotem w jedną całość.

Izar przełknął ślinę, czując uścisk w żołądku.

— A jak trzyma się emocjonalnie? Wszystko z nim w porządku?

Jego ojciec odstawił swój na wpół wypity kubek, ale już teraz wyraźnie widać było, że jego mięśnie są bardziej rozluźnione.

— Rozmawiałem z nim niedługo po tym, jak wyszedł ze szpitala. Wydawał się wstrząśnięty i wycofany, ale nadal był swoim dawnym sobą. Powrócił do swojego domu w Londynie, Izarze. Obawiam się, że wkrótce całkowicie stracimy z nim kontakt. – Gdy Regulus wypowiedział te ostatnie słowa, po raz kolejny wydawał się niemal zszarzeć ze starości.

— Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytał cicho Izar, siadając.

Regulus posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie.

— Nie przystąpi do Ciemnej Strony. Stoi teraz po drugiej stronie barykady. Rozpoczyna się wojna, mój synu. Musisz być przygotowany, że będziesz zmuszony walczyć przeciwko niektórym ze swoich dawnych znajomych i z rodziną. To, co dzieliliście tego lata było bezcenne i naprawdę cieszę się, że tego doświadczyłeś. Jest dobrym człowiekiem, ale ma swoje przekonania. – Regulus zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Izara, jakby był kopniętym kociakiem. – Tym razem nie może się do nas przyłączyć, Izarze. Proszę, spróbuj to zrozumieć. Nie pozwól, aby emocje przysłoniły ci osąd.

Chłopiec wstał bez problemu i przeszedł cicho przed kamiennym paleniskiem, po czym oparł czoło o sztucznie postarzony, dębowy gzyms kominka.

— To twój brat – wycedził leniwie i niebezpiecznie. – W ogóle nie przeszkadza ci to, że być może będziesz musiał przeciwko niemu walczyć?

Odpowiedziało mu lekkie prychnięcie.

— Twój charakter mnie zadziwia, Izarze. Zwykle jesteś niewzruszony i _całkowicie_ lekceważysz emocje oraz to wszystko, co jest poniżej twojej godności. A jednak wydajesz się rozwijać i pielęgnować przywiązanie do pewnych osób. Te więzi… te relacje są twoją słabością. Wydajesz się niemal ciepły i odsłonięty, współczujący wobec tych, którzy znajdują się pod twoją ochroną. To zarówno wspaniała, jak i niebezpieczna cecha, Izarze.

Chłopiec zmrużył oczy na płomienie, czując, jak liżą boleśnie jego skórę. Usłyszał za sobą, że Regulus wstaje i do niego podchodzi. Ramię owinęło się wokół jego pasa i oddech jego ojca połaskotał go w policzek.

— Musisz zrozumieć, że być może będziesz musiał zabić Syriusza, aby osiągnąć jakiś wyższy cel. Może nie osobiście, ale nie jest też całkowicie wykluczone, że będzie właśnie tym jednym życiem, które będzie stało ci na drodze. Musisz spojrzeć na to,  kogo wspierasz i _o co_ walczysz. Wybrałbyś życie Syriusza ponad zwycięstwo Ciemnej Strony?

Szorstka kozia bródka Regulusa potarła jego policzek w niewinnej otusze.

— Znalazłbym sposób na zyskanie obu – poszczycił się cicho Izar.

Jego ojciec roześmiał się.

— Dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się po tobie spodziewałem.

Ciepło Regulusa opuściło go, gdy mężczyzna dał mu trochę miejsca. Przez zaledwie krótką chwilę Izar wpatrywał się w płomienie, aż jego oczy nie zaczęły krzyczeć z dyskomfortu.

— Nie chcę z niego zrezygnować – oświadczył, obracając się do swojego ojca. – Wyczuwałem u niego opór i wahanie. Być może nie ulegnie Czarnej Magii, ale istnieją przecież czarodzieje, którzy wpierają Lorda Voldemorta i rzucają Białą Magię…

Ojciec przyglądał mu się uważnie, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Stał przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, jak gdyby czegoś w Izarze szukał lub próbował się z czymś pogodzić. Ostatecznie, kiwając głową, sięgnął do swojej wewnętrznej kieszeni.

— Masz – mruknął, podając mu gładką kopertę.

Młody dziedzic Blacków wziął ją w swoje ręce, wpatrując się w wypisane na niej doskonałą, czarną kaligrafią jego imię.

— Od twojej matki – wycedził ciężko Regulus. – Posłała mi rano sowę, wyjaśniając, że wycofuje się ze sprawy. To było w środku.

Izar trzymał kopertę opuszkami palców, które ściskały ją niczym pajęcze nogi, nie chcąc porządnie jej chwycić.

— I ty go nie przeczytałeś? – zapytał sprytnie, spoglądając na mężczyznę z drażniącym uśmieszkiem.

Regulus zrobił duży krok do przodu, a na jego ustach widniał ponury uśmiech.

— Nie. Szanuję twoją prywatność. – Długie ręce ścisnęły ramiona Izara. – Przypuszczam, iż, jako że jesteś jego politycznym spadkobiercą, chce, abyś tutaj został. – Coś w głosie Regulusa pociemniało. – Czy istnieje szansa, bym przekonał cię, abyś powrócił ze mną do domu?

Izar siłą odepchnął od siebie wzrastające w nim na te słowa ciemne emocje.

— Oczywiście. Pojawię się w domu wiele razy w ciągu tygodnia. Dzisiejszej nocy, biorąc pod uwagę, że poniedziałek to pierwszy dzień, gdy będę dla niego pracować, muszę tutaj pozostać. Spodziewaj się mnie w przyszłym tygodniu.

Było to coś, o co będzie walczył z Voldemortem. Regulus był sam. I nie tylko sam, ale także samotny. Niebezpieczne było, aby jego ojciec odczuwał takie emocje w czasie wojny.

Posyłając mu jeden ze swoich charakterystycznych, krzywych uśmiechów, Regulus pochylił głowę i pocałował go w skronie.

— W takim razie zobaczymy się jutro na rajdzie.

Izar skinął głową, obserwując, jak Regulus zabiera swoją grafitową maskę z kanapy, po czym opuszcza pokój. Młody czarodziej ledwie miał czas wepchnąć kopertę do kieszeni, nim Czarny Pan zbliżył się do niego niczym niebezpieczny cień.

Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się po pomieszczeniu, począwszy od herbaty, skończywszy na kopercie, którą Izar właśnie włożył do kieszeni.

— Czarujące – przemówił mężczyzna tonem, który sugerował, iż uważał to już prędzej za _odrażające_.

Mały uśmiech Izara, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy dla Regulusa, powoli pod wpływem towarzystwa Czarnego Pana przemienił się w nikczemny uśmieszek.

— Ten spektakl sprawił, że mam mdłości – kontynuował złośliwie Voldemort, przesuwając wzrokiem po ciele Izara.

— Nikt ci nie kazał podsłuchiwać – odparował chłopiec. – Czuję się dobrze w obecności ojca. Możemy rozmawiać o wszystkim, wliczając w to nasze lęki i słabości.

Voldemort wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk, po czym odwrócił się od niego.

— Wzruszające, dziecko, naprawdę. Jednak nadszedł czas na twoją pierwszą lekcję oklumencji. Obaj wiemy, jak bardzo jej potrzebujesz.

Usta Izara wykrzywiły się, gdy patrzył, jak mężczyzna wypada z pokoju w wirze grubych, czarnych szat. Szedł z dumą i godnością, nie pasując do tak ciemnego korytarza. Izar niechętnie powoli podążył za nim, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie przyjął oferty Regulusa i u niego nie pozostał.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar jęknął, gdy coś delikatnie uderzyło go w twarz i otworzył oczy. Sącząca się z jego nosa systematycznie krew wpadała mu do ust. Miedziana w smaku ciecz była niczym niebo dla jego kubków smakowych.

— Hej, może pójdziemy na pewien kompromis… — zaczął zmęczonym głosem, gdy zebrał się z podłogi. – Ja postaram się nauczyć od ciebie oklumencji, a ty nauczysz się, jak wchodzić do umysłów delikatnie i subtelnie, co? – Zamrugał do Czarnego Pana, którego ręce skrzyżowane były na klatce piersiowej, a szkarłatne oczy spoglądały na niego z góry z dezaprobatą.

Młodszy czarodziej wstał z największą gracją, na jaką było go obecnie stać i zirytowanym machnięciem wytrzepał swoje szaty.

— Pomimo że twój przodek specjalnie sprawił, aby było ci trudno nauczyć się oklumencji, _powinieneś_ móc przepchać się przez tę barierę i zacząć bronić swój umysł. Należy w końcu do ciebie. Z pewnością jesteś w stanie zebrać w sobie tyle siły, ile tylko jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić. – Voldemort przysunął się do niego, pochylił się i ustawił swoją twarz tuż przed twarzą Izara. – A zatem zmuś mnie do wycofania się! – warknął, po czym za oczami chłopca wzrósł nagły i rozdzierający ból.

Walczył z tym, aby nie stracić przytomności i nie upaść na podłogę, gdy poczuł, jak umysł Voldemorta koliduje z jego własnym i przemieszcza się szybko po fałszywym Departamencie Tajemnic. Lustrzane drzwi wewnątrz jego głowy zatrzęsły się i zadrżały pod wpływem natarcia Voldemorta, po czym otworzyły chętnie, dzięki czemu Czarny Pan miał prosty dostęp do każdego zakamarka jego umysłu.

Jak na razie Voldemorta nie zabawiły jeszcze żadne wspomnienia. Za pierwszym i ostatnim razem, gdy mężczyzna wkroczył do jego umysłu, Izar stracił z bólu przytomność. Jednak teraz… teraz wspomnienia mieszały się z agresywnym, wściubiającym we wszystko nos Voldemortem.

Izar zacisnął mocno oczy, wiedząc, że za wszelką cenę postara się ukryć to, co dotyczyło Lily i jej horkruksa.

 

_Przed oczami pojawiły mu się różowe oraz fioletowe ropuchy i węże. Został zmuszony oglądać, jak rytmicznie się ze sobą kręcą. To były halucynacje, jakie miał podczas gorączki po ataku podczas pierwszego zadania. Przypomniał sobie, jak Voldemort siedział obok niego, zabawiając się słuchaniem jego bezustannego mamrotania._

Izar poczuł rozdrażnienie Czarnego Pana, nim ten wniknął głębiej.

 

_Mały i młody Izar siedział na brzegu swojego łóżka, machając szaleńczo nogami, gdy gapił się nieszczęśliwie na znajdującą się naprzeciw niego ścianę. Wydymał wargi, a jego wątłe ramiona owinięte były wokół jego gibkiego ciała._

_— Chłopcze! – wykrzyknął mężczyzna z drugiego końca pokoju._

_Izar odwrócił się powoli – wściekle – w stronę dozorcy. Brzuchaty mężczyzna chrząknął, zmagając się z zakładaniem nowej szyby na jego okno. Poprzednią chłopiec stłukł. To był wypadek. Izar wściekał się na Louisa za wsadzenie mu do łóżka kilku robaków i okno nagle się rozbiło. Nawet go nie dotknął! To był wypadek. Ale nikt mu nie wierzył._

_— Co? – warknął ostro. Za karę zmuszony został siedzieć w pokoju, aby pomóc panu Walkerowi._

_Usta dozorcy wykrzywiły się, gdy wskazał groźnie na Izara swoimi narzędziami._

_— Chcesz wybijać okna? Co? W takim razie musisz pozbierać jego kawałeczki. – Znów uderzył trzymanym przez siebie przedmiotem o rozbite szkło otaczające krzesło, na którym stał._

_Izar spojrzał na nie z niesmakiem, po czym wstał i powoli zbliżył się do odłamków. Szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał z dołu poprzez swoje falowane włosy na mężczyznę._

_— Gdzie są rękawiczki?_

_Pan Walker roześmiał się._

_— Rękawiczki? Złamałeś to okno bez rękawiczek, więc możesz je też bez nich posprzątać. To cię nauczy, że tak nie wolno, nie sądzisz? – Odwrócił się do Izara plecami, mamrocząc pod nosem „świr” niemal zbyt cicho, aby chłopiec to usłyszał._

_Młody Izar opadł na kolana i spojrzał na szkło, po czym sięgnął po największy odłamek. Jak można było przewidzieć, jego palec zahaczył o krawędź. Sycząc, podniósł dłoń ku twarzy, przypatrując się czerwonej, niemal czarnej krwi, która skapywała mu po ręce w stronę łokcia. Marszcząc brwi, obrócił palec do góry nogami, obserwując z pewną ponurą fascynacją, jak jego krew skapuje na znajdujące się pod nim szkło._

Izar walczył z siłą wspomnień. Obecność Voldemorta w jego głowie przybrała postać gęstego, czarnego dymu, gdy ten obserwował wspomnienie z jego dzieciństwa. Młodzieniec chciał, aby zniknął, pchał go najmocniej jak mógł. Nie chciał, by Czarny Pan widział te wspomnienia. Wspomnienia, które sprawiły, że zmienił się w tego gorzkiego chłopca, którym teraz był.

Być może jednak jego wola nie była wystarczająco silna, bo czarny dym wydawał się umocnić, gdy odepchnął go od siebie i minął go, podążając głębiej w jego umysł.

Izar ujrzał przebłyski kilku znajomych twarzy, duchy przeszłości i ostre obrazy teraźniejszości. A Czarny Pan okrutnie kopał coraz głębiej. Chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że czegoś szuka. Wspomnienia wystarczająco silnego, aby _zmusiło_ Izara do wypchnięcia go ze swojego umysłu.

A następnie Voldemort złapał swoimi długimi palcami wspomnienie zalegające w dalekich zakamarkach jego głowy, po czym wyciągnął je na wierzch. Dziedzic Blacków ujrzał zieleń i żółć, po czym zaczął panikować. Było to wspomnienie, o którym nie powiedział nawet Regulusowi. Wspomnienie, które zakopał dawno, dawno temu.

 

_Siedziała na krześle naprzeciwko jego łóżka, uśmiechając się do niego anielsko. Jej twarz otaczały ciemnie loki, zwracając uwagę na jej nieskazitelną, porcelanową cerę. Izar sądził, że wyglądała jak anioł. Nie był jednak wystarczająco naiwny, aby w to wierzyć. Doceniał więc tylko jej starodawne piękno ukryte w doskonale pomalowanych na czerwono ustach i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Jej twarzową, szarą sukienkę podkreślała żółta wstążka owinięta wokół talii._

_— Jesteś uroczy – szepnęła, posyłając mu kolejny uśmiech. – Jest uroczy, prawda, Fredricku?_

_Izar oderwał od niej swój wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział kilka stóp dalej. Uśmiechnął się on do niego, kiwając ostro głową._

_— Przystojny koleżka z doskonałymi manierami. _Będzie do nas wspaniale pasował.__

_Kobieta odwróciła się, pochylając do przodu i kładąc swoje zadbane ręce na jego kolanie. Izara ogarnęło ciepłe uczucie, gdy się do niego uśmiechnęła. Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie zwracał na niego takiej uwagi… takiej matczynej uwagi._

_— Chciałbyś pójść z nami do domu, Izarze? Chciałbyś mieć siostrę?_

Izar wrzasnął psychicznie, odpychając Voldemorta od tego wspomnienia z zaciekłą desperacją. Czarny Pan poleciał do tyłu, a ból w jego głowie zmalał, gdy obecność mężczyzny była na granicy przymusowego opuszczenia jego umysłu. Gdy tylko jednak Izar dotknął go, przed jego oczami ukazało się wspomnienie, które do niego nie należało.

 

_Była to daleka przeszłość. Izar stał obok chłopca, który wyglądał boleśnie nieproporcjonalnie. Jego twarz była doskonała, przystojna, ale jego ciało okrutnie chude i tyczkowate – jak gdyby zbyt szybko jak na tak młodego chłopca doświadczył zrywu wzrostu. Nosił skarpetki do kolan i wyblakły mundurek, a jego czarne włosy były doskonale ułożone. Miał przystojną twarz, jednak krył się w niej pewien ciemny, nieokreślony cień, złośliwość i okrucieństwo… i to u kogoś tak młodego oraz z pozoru niewinnego. Izar mógł się zatem tylko domyślać, że jest to młody Tom Riddle._

_I, szczerze mówiąc, był uroczym, małym chłopcem. Co za ironia._

_Tom Riddle ściskał całkiem spory kamień, spoglądając na plecy dwójki dzieciaków. Śmiały się one głośno, zerkając na niego przez ramiona. Izar nie musiał nawet słyszeć ich słów, aby wiedzieć, o czym mówili. Sam w sierocińcu otrzymywał dokładnie takie same spojrzenia._

_Nie wydawały się one jednak ranić Toma. Zdawało się, że tylko podsycały zalegającą w nim ciemność. Usta Toma wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech, kiedy wyprostował ramiona i rzucił kamieniem w odwróconą głowę._

_— Hej! Royce! – zawołał radośnie._

_„Royce” odwrócił się, słysząc swoje imię i kamień uderzył prosto w jego twarz. Chłopiec wrzasnął przeszywająco, zasłaniając oko, które wkrótce zaczęło śmiesznie mocno krwawić. I przez cały ten czas, podczas wszystkich tych krzyków, Tom chichotał nisko, wydobywając z siebie dźwięk, którego zwykle nie słyszało się u dziecka._

_Izar cofnął się o krok, kiedy Tom odwrócił się do niego, spoglądając prosto w jego twarz. Śmiech ucichł, a ciemne oczy zalśniły czerwienią._

_— Musisz się bardziej postarać, moje dziecko. Jestem w końcu Mistrzem Legilimencji. I chciałbym skończyć to wspaniałe wspomnienie, które już zacząłem._

Następnie Voldemort rzucił się na Izara, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się głębiej do jego umysłu. Ból wzmocnił się, gdy chłopca zupełnie ten atak zaskoczył.

 

_— Proszę, oto zdjęcie. – Uśmiechnęła się, podając Izarowi fotografię na oko trzynastolatki, o zaledwie jakieś cztery lata od niego starszej._

_Chłopiec wziął je, upijając się widokiem dziewczyny, która wkrótce może zostanie jego siostrą. Bardzo przypominała swoją matkę. Izar uniósł wzrok, ściskając zdjęcie._

_— Zawsze chciałem mieć matkę – wyszeptał. Nagle chłód, jaki czuł przez wszystkie te lata w sierocińcu wydawał się zniknąć, gdy się do niego uśmiechnęła. Nie będzie musiał być już taki wycofany i gorzki. Nie będzie musiał już radzić sobie samemu i planować zemstę. – I ojca… — Odwrócił się do mężczyzny, który skinął z zadowoleniem głową. – Rodzinę, tak naprawdę._

_Jej dłoń zacisnęła się na jego kolanie._

_— Wkrótce wrócimy, Izarze. Musimy tylko wypełnić pewne formalności i wkrótce pojedziesz z nami do domu._

_Skinął głową, ledwie rejestrując, że opuścili jego pokój. Jego oczy wlepione były w fotografię, jednak myśli i pragnienia powędrowały daleko w przyszłość._

_Będzie miał teraz rodzinę. W końcu._

_Izar oderwał wzrok od zdjęcia, w końcu dostrzegając długą nieobecność pary. Wyskoczył żywiołowo z łóżka i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, mając nadzieję zobaczyć wychodzących zza rogu swoich przyszłych rodziców, którzy zabiorą go z pokoju, który przez ponad dziewięć lat był jego piekłem._

_Znajdowali się za rogiem. Nie wykonywali jednak żadnych nagłych ruchów, aby go zabrać. Zamiast tego rozmawiali z jedną z opiekunek. Mówiła szybko i nisko, bez przerwy, a wyglądająca jak anioł kobieta ściskała w przerażeniu swoje gardło. Jej mąż owijał wokół niej swoje ramiona, trzymając ją blisko siebie, gdy spoglądał na opiekunkę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami._

_Izar poczuł, że jego serce zamarza, po czym ściska się z trwogi. Wiedział, o czym mówiła opiekunka. Aż zbyt dobrze. Mówiła im teraz, jakim… jakim jest świrem. Jak inny jest od reszty dzieci. Prawdopodobnie nawet o „wypadkach" w sierocińcu._

_I nagle para odwróciła się w jego stronę, po raz pierwszy zauważając jego obecność._

_Wyraz jej twarzy, gdy się ku niemu zwróciła, na zawsze już pozostanie w jego głowie. Spoglądała na niego z takim lękiem i zmieszaniem, z takim przerażeniem. Czuł się mały. Czuł się dziwie, tak… zraniony._

_Nagle zdjęcie w jego ręce ważyło tonę. Opadło na ziemię, gdy powoli ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju._

Wspomnienie się na tym nie kończyło, było w nim znacznie więcej. Więcej upokorzenia, więcej bólu, ale Izar zebrał wszystko, co pozostało z jego wściekłości i upokorzenia, i gwałtownie wyrzucił Voldemorta z głębokich zakamarków swojego umysłu. Drzwi Departamentu Tajemnic zatrzęsły się, po czym zatrzasnęły za czarnym dymem, jaki stanowił Voldemort. Czarny Pan unosił się teraz w przednich częściach jego umysłu, najwyraźniej rozważając ponowne natarcie na zamknięte drzwi.

Izar wzmocnił w odpowiedzi swoje zabezpieczenia. Fałszywy Departament przyciemnił się, a szklane drzwi przekształciły w solidną, czarną ramę, po czym zaczęły wirować i kręcić w kółko niczym prawdziwe drzwi w Ministerstwie.

Voldemort został całkowicie wyrzucony z jego głowy i Izar upadł ciężko na podłogę jego gabinetu.

Przyciskając policzek do zimnej płytki, zebrał się w sobie, po czym wskazał w jakikolwiek sposób, że jest przytomny. Dokonał tego. W końcu zmusił Czarnego Pana do wycofania się z jego umysłu. Jasne, konieczne było przy tym wyjątkowo wrażliwe wspomnienie, ale w końcu zrozumiał, w jaki sposób ma się bronić. Nie chodziło tyle o siłę fizyczną, a wzmocnienie już ustawionych barier. Wiedział, że następnym razem nie będzie tak łatwo, ale _zrobił_ to.

Jedwabna tkanina przesunęła się troskliwie po jego wystawionym policzku. Izar otworzył oczy, natychmiast tego żałując, gdy przed oczami zatańczyły mu białe i czarne kropki. Czuł rozdzierający ból głowy i trudno mu było skupić na czymś wzrok.

Ostrożnie podniósł rękę i chwycił jedwabną chusteczkę, którą podawał mu Voldemort. Przystawił ją do swojego krwawiącego nosa, unikając spoglądania na milczącego Czarnego Pana.

Wydawało mu się, że minęły godziny, nim usiadł na ziemi, wzmacniając zarówno swoją godność, jak i emocje związane z przeszłością. Był wdzięczny, że Czarny Pan nic nie powiedział, kiedy zbierał się z powrotem w jedną całość. Mężczyzna znał go doskonale i szanował ciszę oraz rozumiał, co znaczyło to wspomnienie. Żaden z nich nie musiał niczego mówić. Obaj wiedzieli, że Izar poradził sobie dobrze za ostatnim razem, gdy wzmacniał bariery swojego umysłu i obaj wiedzieli, że będzie musiał nad nimi poćwiczyć, aby doprowadzić je do perfekcji.

A ponieważ ich przeszłość  była taka do siebie podobna, rozumieli ból upokorzenia i samotności. To było właśnie powodem nadchodzącej wojny. Czarodzieje nie należeli do mugolskiego świata.

— Nauczysz mnie tego zaklęcia? – przełamał w końcu ciszę głos Voldemorta.

Izar wyprostował się, po czym powoli podniósł się na nogi. Teraz, kiedy doszedł do siebie psychicznie, był w stanie znowu spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna stał za swoim wielkim, dębowym biurkiem, opierając się o nie i uważnie mu przyglądając.

— No proszę, jak dobrze na ciebie wpływam – zaczął chłopiec, ocierając resztki krwi i spoglądając na stojącego przed nim potężnego czarodzieja. – Nauczyłem cię, jak prawidłowo o coś _pytać_ , zamiast tego żądać. Teraz pozostaje nam tylko sprawienie, byś mówił przy tym „proszę”.

Voldemort wyprostował się ze swojej przygarbionej pozycji i zmrużył oczy.

— Naucz mnie – zażądał.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko do mrocznego czarodzieja.

— Jak sądzę, mówisz o tym, które rzuciłem dziś na Avery’ego? – Wiedział, że prędzej czy później to nastąpi. Ostatecznie nie mógł zatrzymywać wszystkich swoich cennych czarów dla siebie, zwłaszcza gdy używał ich na oczach żądnego władzy i ciekawskiego Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort przyjrzał mu się uważnie, gdy Izar powoli do niego podszedł.

— Cassesium, które rzuciłeś na Bellatriks to kolejne zaklęcie, którego chciałbym się nauczyć, ale pragnąłbym zobaczyć dokładny ruch różdżki przy Animus Lapis. Cassesium jest doskonałe przeciwko jednemu przeciwnikowi. Będzie użyteczne w walce z Dumbledore’em, ale nie w czasie rajdów.

Na szczęście mężczyzna wymówił te klątwy gładko, co zaskoczyło Izara, bo słyszał go wypowiadającego zaklęcia tylko w czasie bitwy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jak biegły jest w łacinie Voldemort.

Izar popieścił czule swoją różdżkę i pod ostrym nadzorem Czarnego Pana przybliżył ją do swojej klatki piersiowej.

— Rozpoczynasz z różdżką wskazaną ku górze i blisko zagłębienia swojej klatki piersiowej – zaczął, z radością odchodząc od tematu oklumencji. – Klątwa musi odróżnić cię od twojej ofiary. Gdy intonujesz „Animus”, powinieneś wyobrażać sobie jej krwioobieg, serce, płuca, wszystko, co istotne. Na końcu różdżki powinno pojawić się złote światło. Następnie wymawiasz „Lapis” i… — urwał, kiedy kątem oka spostrzegł Czarnego Pana.

Szkarłatne oczy mężczyzny wydawały się jaśniejsze i całkowicie nim pochłonięte. Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił kąciki jego ust, gdy zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na jego naukę.

Opuszczając różdżkę do boku, Izar spojrzał prosto na Voldemorta.

— _Co?_ – burknął chłodno. – Nie zwracasz nawet uwagi. Poprosiłeś mnie, abym pokazał ci to zaklęcie, aby się ze mnie nabijać?

Chłodne palce ujęły jego brodę. Voldemort podszedł bliżej, zginając szyję w jego stronę.

— _Fortuna has beatus mihi_ – wyszeptał ochryple, po czym zawładnął jego ustami.

Młodszy czarodziej zamknął oczy, szybko tłumacząc sobie wypowiedziane w łacinie przez Voldemorta słowa na angielski. „Los mnie pobłogosławił”. Zdziwiony Izar zmarszczył brwi pod wpływem nieoczekiwanie łagodnego pocałunku, ale gdy tylko zrozumiał słowa mężczyzny, Voldemort oderwał się od jego warg.

— To dość… czułe z twojej strony – oświadczył sucho Izar, otrząsając się z nietypowych, ale mile widzianych taktyk mężczyzny. Chyba że, oczywiście… — Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

Nagle będący w nastroju do drażnienia się Voldemort przemienił się w dominującego Czarnego Pana, a jego usta wykrzywił złowieszczy uśmieszek. Wysoki czarodziej zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, otaczając Izara ciepłym i zaborczym uściskiem.

— Pozwól mi spełnić swoje zachcianki – rozkazał intensywnie, odnajdując i roszcząc sobie palcem policzek Izara. Ostry paznokieć bawił się mocno i ostrzegająco jego miękką skórą, ale wystarczająco lekko, aby jej nie przebić.

Gdy plecy Izara uderzyły o duże biurko, zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się w potrzasku. Czując skok adrenaliny, śmiało pochylił się ku szczupłej postaci Voldemorta. Ogarniało go przytłaczające pożądanie. Zdając sobie sprawę, że drażni drapieżnika, podniósł rękę i przesunął opuszkami palców po szyi mężczyzny.

— Żadnych niedokończonych gierek – syknął Voldemort, łapiąc jego nadgarstek i odsuwając jego dłoń. – Chcę cię. Całego.

Gorący ogień rozpalił się w jego żołądku pod wpływem słów mężczyzny, ale chłopiec poczuł również ślady niechęci, które oczyściły jego umysł. Wyrwał swój nadgarstek z mocnego uchwytu i minął Czarnego Pana. Odległość między nimi pozwoliła mu z powrotem odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Jego chwila zapomnienia tylko dowodziła temu, że nie był jeszcze gotów, by Czarny Pan w pełni go posiadł. Utraci przy tym samego siebie, stanie się całkowicie uległy. Był zbyt niedoświadczony, aby wykonać ten ostatni krok.

Ryzykując zerknięcie na mężczyznę, Izar został pochłonięty przez przytłaczający głód, jaki Voldemort kierował w jego stronę.

To emocje wywołane jutrzejszym rajdem musiały tak bardzo… podekscytować Czarnego Pana.

— Muszę przeprowadzić kilka badań – oświadczył spokojnie, odwracając wzrok od tego spojrzenia i porządkując swoje szaty. Następnie z poczuciem profesjonalizmu spojrzał ponownie na Voldemorta. Jego brwi były uniesione i mężczyzna obserwował go on ze zrozumieniem. To sprawiło, że Izar zamarł na sekundę, zanim znów doszedł do siebie. – Istnieje wiele rzeczy, które trzeba dokończyć, zanim wojna rozpocznie się na całego.

Voldemort usiadł za biurkiem, stukając palcami o swoje usta i wydając z siebie wszystkowiedzący pomruk.

— Czy to właśnie taka zawsze będzie twoja wymówka, Izarze? Gdy sprawy staną się dla ciebie zbyt niewygodne? Gdy nie będziesz chciał stawić czemuś czoła? Odepchniesz to od siebie na rzecz rzucenia się w _badania_? Będziesz unikał tego, tak jak unikasz tematu swojej matki?

Izar odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na mężczyznę spode łba. Jednym z minusów znajdowania się tak blisko Czarnego Pana i znania jego zwyczajów oraz sposobu bycia było to, że Czarny Pan wszedł do jego głowy i znał go równie dobrze. Jeśli nie lepiej.

— Co chcesz, abym ci powiedział? – odparł ostro. – Nie chcę jeszcze uprawiać z tobą seksu i nie chcę myśleć o swojej matce. – Odetchnął głośno przez usta. – Ty i Regulus obraliście sobie chyba za cel życiowy wytykanie moich słabości. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, chcesz, abym wskazał twoje? – Nie czekał na odpowiedź mężczyzny. – Jesteś zbyt arogancki i myślisz, że wszystko do ciebie należy.

Voldemort odchylił się na swoim krześle, przyglądając się mu z lekkim rozbawieniem.

— Czy to wszystko?

Chłopiec zawrzał cicho.

— Nie – wyszeptał. – Jesteś przewidywalny.

Ciemne brwi uniosły się w szyderczym zdziwieniu.

 — Naprawdę? – wycedził. – To wszystko? – Długie palce mężczyzny stukały o biurko, zwracając uwagę Izara na czarny pierścień, jak znajdował się na jego prawej dłoni. Widział go już kilka razy wcześniej, ale Voldemort nie nosił go zbyt często.

— Jesteś draniem i bękartem – syknął przez zęby.

— Obawiam się, że bycie bękartem nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną, a tylko ze stanem cywilnym moich rodziców, gdy mnie poczęli. – Voldemort dalej wylegiwał się na swoim krześle, jak gdyby wszystko to nieźle go bawiło. Wskazał swoim długim paznokciem na Izara. – Co powoduje, że wcale nie jesteś mniejszym bękartem ode mnie. – Czarny Pan posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

Izar skrzywił się, ani trochę rozbawiony.

— Skończyliśmy, mój Panie? – Pokręcił wywyższająco nosem. – Obawiam się, że mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, niż zabawianie cię jak dziecka przed jutrzejszym rajdem.

Voldemort wydał z siebie syczący śmiech, gdy obserwował, jak Izar odwraca się do drzwi.

— Boisz się uległości. – Mężczyzna bez problemu wskazał jego kłamstwo. – Tylko dlaczego miałbyś się czegoś takiego obawiać, skoro obaj będziemy w tym uczestniczyć? Podoba mi się twój brak doświadczenia, a jednak, gdy jestem zdecydowany i dominujący, instynktownie pragniesz odpowiedzieć na moje oczekiwania swoją własną siłą. Czujesz się przytłoczony, bo jesteś niedoświadczony i… obawiasz się utraty kontroli i stania się biernym. – Voldemort machnął lekceważąco ręką w powietrzu. – Potrzebujesz więcej doświadczenia.

— Och? – Izar cofnął się trochę od drzwi w stronę Voldemorta. Skrycie był pod wrażeniem jego wnikliwości. Choć raz nie był złośliwy i sardoniczny. – I sugerujesz, że zdejmiesz mi ten pierścień i pozwolisz poeksperymentować z innymi?

Ta uwaga miała na celu podrażnienie się z Voldemortem, ale wyraz twarzy Czarnego Pana od razu się przyciemnił.

— Żartowałem – bronił się Izar. – Co w takim razie dokładnie proponujesz?

Voldemort ponownie postukał palcami o biurko, po czym lekko odsunął swoje krzesło.

— Podejdź.

Izar był rozdarty między prychnięciem i powiedzeniem Czarnemu Panu, aby się odpieprzył. Zamiast tego przyłapał się jednak na tym, że obchodzi wielkie biurko i zbliża się do odprężonego mężczyzny. Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, zatrzymując się przy jego kolanach. Miał nadzieję, że cokolwiek ten zaplanował, nie wiązało się to z kolejnym kończącym na twarzy oralem. Izar nie byłby tym razem równie wyrozumiały, co wcześniej.

— Przejmij nade mną kontrolę – przemówił krótko Voldemort. – Pozostanę bierny.

Izar zamrugał.

— Nie mówisz chyba poważnie. – Sadystyczna radość wypełniła jego klatkę piersiową i żołądek, gdy położył ręce na poręczach fotela Voldemorta. – Nie będziesz używał rąk ani zębów… ani w ogóle niczego?

Czarny Pan pozostał obojętny.

— Nie.

— Jak długo?

— Minutę, nie więcej.

Izar pochylił się do przodu, marszcząc brwi.

— Minutę? Nie zdołam zrobić _niczego_ w minutę. Pięć. – Spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał w odpowiedzi sprawiło, że się wycofał. – W takim razie dwie. Ale opuścisz swoje glamour.

Voldemort nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej umowy, ale bez różdżki i słowa łuski pojawiły się na jego szyi, a kły wygięły dolną wargę.

— Tracisz swoje dwie minuty, dziecko. Naciesz się nimi, bo to pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy się na coś takiego zgadzam.

— Zobaczymy – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Izar, pobudzony uległością Czarnego Pana. Mógł zrobić wszystko. Poznać jego ciało, co nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane bez walczenia o dominację. Zapoznać się z nim.

Rozpinając czarną koszulę mężczyzny, podziwiał czarne łuski, które pokrywały jego boki i kości miednicy. Przesunął po nich palcami, ciesząc się, gdy Voldemort napiął się w odpowiedzi. Nie był jakoś specjalnie umięśniony lub dobrze zbudowany, ale fakt, że jest to człowiek, który posiada tak wielką inteligencje i władzę sprawiał, że był dla niego oszałamiająco piękny. I dla kogokolwiek poza nim nietykalny.

Nabierając więcej śmiałości, Izar pochylił się i przycisnął usta do skóry zaraz nad guzikiem spodni Voldemorta, całując ją. Upewnił się również, że przesunie przedramieniem i palcami po jego wzrastającej erekcji tylko po to, aby się z nim podrażnić. Z głębi gardła Voldemorta wydobył się głęboki pomruk, który spowodował, że Izar posłał mu krótkie spojrzenie. W obserwujących go czerwonych oczach kryła się iskra, przez którą Czarny Pan strasznie przypominał uwięzioną w klatce niebezpieczną bestią, chcącą rzucić się do ataku, gdy tylko wydobędzie się ze swojego więzienia.

Izar zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że ta bierność mogła nie być najlepszym pomysłem. Od pobudzonego Czarnego Pana gorszy był tylko Czarny Pan zmuszony do duszenia się i planowania cierpliwie w tym gorącym, bolesnym podnieceniu. Gdy miną dwie minuty, będzie musiał stawić czoła konsekwencjom.

A zatem zamierzał cieszyć się tym tak długo, jak tylko może.

Przejechał palcami po odsłoniętym torsie mężczyzny, zatrzymując się nieco dłużej przy łuskach i sutkach. Posłał mu fałszywie skromny uśmieszek, po czym pochylił się nad szczupłym ciałem i polizał jego obojczyk. Voldemort wciąż patrzył na niego beznamiętnie, ale błysk w jego szkarłatnych oczach stał się jeszcze jaśniejszy.

Izar odchylił się od niego i podrapał przez spodnie nogi mężczyzny, po czym wyprostował się i usiadł okrakiem na jego kolanach. Upewnił się, aby jego tyłek unosił się nieznacznie ponad wzwodem Voldemorta, nie dając mu przyjemności tarcia.

Pochylił się do przodu, rozwiązując niesforne, miękkie, czarne włosy i obserwując, jak opadają wokół twarzy Czarnego Pana. Izar czerpał wielką przyjemność z dotykania i pociągania za nie, po czym pochylił się i zaczął składać pocałunki na silnej, napiętej szczęce Voldemorta.

To było przyjemne, a nawet bardzo, jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że bardziej ekscytujące i pobudzające było, gdy Voldemort odpowiadał na jego atak. Gdy obaj walczyli o dominację, nic nie mogło równać się z tą pasją i przytłaczającym pożądaniem. Znacznie ciekawiej było, kiedy stawał przed wyzwaniem pokonania Czarnego Pana.

I zdał sobie sprawę, że Voldemort musiał zaplanować jego dojście do takich właśnie wniosków.

Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się z jego szyi do twarzy i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jak gdyby wiedział, o czym myśli Izar. Mrucząc cicho, chłopiec zacisnął palce wokół jego włosów i przyciągnął do siebie jego twarz w brutalnym pocałunku.

Z pewnością nie minęły jeszcze dwie minuty, ale silne ramiona szybko go pochwyciły, przyciągając bliżej zwinnego ciała Czarnego Pana. Izar przerwał pocałunek, gdy Voldemort wstał i rzucił go boleśnie na biurko. Kilka delikatnych błyskotek upadło na podłogę, ale mężczyzna nie poświęcił im żadnej uwagi, gdy nakrył Izara swoim ciałem i pożarł jego szyję.

Dysząc z podekscytowania, chłopiec wywrócił oczami i chwycił ramiona mężczyzny.

I wtedy ktoś ostro zapukał do drzwi.

Voldemort zamarł, sycząc cicho z niezadowolenia, gdy spojrzał z góry na Izara.

— Doprowadź się cicho do porządku.

Izar skinął z napięciem głową, czekając, aż Voldemort go puści, po czym cicho zeskoczył z biurka. Wygładził swoje szaty i magicznie sprowadził zrzucone z biurka przedmioty z powrotem na ich miejsce. Gdy tylko znów się odwrócił, Voldemort już siedział w swoim fotelu, sprawiając ważenie dumnego i niewzruszonego.

— Wejść – zawołał leniwie Czarny Pan, ponownie ukrywając bycie magicznym stworzeniem.

Prostując się, Izar odwrócił się do drzwi i przyjrzał wkraczającej do pomieszczenia grupie.

— To wszystko, mój Panie? – poprosił o odprawienie, gdy do pokoju weszła większość Wewnętrznego Kręgu, nie mając na sobie masek śmierciożerców. Zegar szafkowy wskazywał dokładnie dziewiętnastą. Oczywistym było, iż było to zaplanowane spotkanie i Izar nienawidził mężczyzny za to, że ten wiedział, iż mieli towarzystwo podczas swojego… zaspokajania prymitywnych potrzeb.

— Nie – zacmokał Voldemort. – Twoja obecność jest wymagana.

Czarny Pan znów się rozsiadł, spoglądając spokojnie na stojącą przed nim grupę. Większość członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu skłoniła się w pasie, po czym stanęła za Izarem. Dziedzic Blacków patrzył, jak Severus Snape wchodzi za Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Obecna była również Bellatriks, a jej zaraźliwy uśmiech na widok Izara jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Jej mąż i brat stali niedaleko niczym cisi ochroniarze, a na ich twarzach nie było żadnego ciepła lub pocieszenia. Barty Crouch Junior napotkał jego spojrzenie, wysuwając szybko język niczym wąż.

Izar uniósł brew, nie będąc ani trochę onieśmielonym z powodu ich spojrzeń. Obecni byli również Dolohov oraz najstarszy Rosier, a na ich twarzach doskonale widać było, co myślą o Izarze.

— Wezwałem tu dzisiaj was wszystkich, aby poinformować was o nadchodzącej misji – zaczął leniwie Voldemort. Jego oczy spoczywały głównie na Izarze, gdy poklepał jeden ze znajdujących się przed nim folderów. – Nadszedł czas, gdy być może zechcę ocenić wartość i lojalność moich popleczników. To dla ciebie okazja, panie Black, abyś pokazał mi ten swój geniusz.

Izar powstrzymał się od zareagowania na to nagłe wyzwanie. Nic nie wskazywało wcześniej na to, by Voldemort planował dla niego misję.

— Twoim zdaniem jest zabić pewną znaczącą na francuskiej scenie politycznej postać. Nie znasz go. Jednak on zna ciebie doskonale. – Voldemort otworzył folder i pchnął go przez biurko w stronę Izara. – Kontrolował ataki podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Wysłał swoją córkę, Airi Roux, aby je wykonała. Pamiętasz ją, prawda, panie Black?

Izar nie zerknął nawet na folder, całą uwagę kierując tylko i wyłącznie na Czarnego Pana.

— Była żoną francuskiego Ministra Magii, Serge’a Rouxa. Tak, pamiętam ją. – _I jej zmaltretowane ciało._ Pamiętał również wylądowanie na jej martwej piersi, gdy dementorzy zaatakowali go w czasie trzeciego zadania. Była piękną i młodą Azjatką, żoną starego Serge’a Rouxa.

Voldemort ponownie skinął głową.

— To jej ojciec stał za tymi atakami.

Izar w końcu opuścił wzrok na folder i spojrzał na znajdujące się na jego szczycie zdjęcie. Przedstawiony na nim mężczyzna miał związane na karku wstrząsające blond włosy i ciemne oczy. Musiał powoli dobiegać pięćdziesiątki, ale wyglądał równie młodo, co Regulus. I to on stał za atakami na jego życie. Dziedzic Blacków wiedział, że Francja była z nimi jakoś powiązana, ale nie znał żadnych konkretnych imion. Ten mężczyzna nie sprawiał na nim zbyt dobrego wyrażenia, wyglądał jak egoistyczny dupek.

— Ma na imię Acelin Morel, ale jego poplecznicy zwracają się do niego Lord Morel. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się. – Żywi urazę do Wielkiej Brytanii i podsekretarza Riddle’a.

— Lord Morel? – powtórzył Izar, przeszukując umysł. – Prorok Codzienny sugerował, że we Francji znajduje się wzrastający w siłę Czarny Pan. Czy to on?

Voldemort zachichotał.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Jednak Acelin tego nie ukrywa. Rekrutuje publicznie i głosi swoje opinie wszystkim, którzy pragną słuchać jego suchego bełkotu. Musi przeprowadzić jeszcze atak na tych, których uważa za gorszych od siebie, ale Ministerstwo nie wie, co robić. Morel ma ogromną władzę w rządzie i nad społeczeństwem. Chcę, aby umarł. Nie tylko zuchwale rzucił mi wyzwanie poprzez atakowanie cię, ale ponadto w tym samym czasie nie może istnieć dwóch Czarnych Panów. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek pomyślał, że… współpracujemy – powiedział z niesmakiem Voldemort.

Izar spojrzał na zdjęcie, obserwując, jak Acelin Morel uśmiecha się i mu macha.

— Rozumiem, że ma jutro miejsce rajd i musisz utrzymać pozory wśród Niewymownych oraz jako polityczny spadkobierca Riddle’a. Wierzę jednak, że dasz sobie z Morelem radę. Jego moc nie jest nawet w połowie tak duża jak skarbiec. Jest słaby i uważam za osobistą zniewagę, iż dzierży tytuł Czarnego Pana. – Voldemort pochylił się nad biurkiem i położył paznokieć na czole Morela. – Nie będę ci przy tym towarzyszył, nie będzie przy tobie też podsekretarza Riddle’a. Pozwolę jednak części mojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu odprowadzić cię do Francji na wypadek, gdybyś natknął się na jego… _popleczników_. Zabójstwo powinno odbyć się kilka dni po poniedziałkowym rajdzie.

Izar odwrócił się, by zerknąć na stojącą za nim grupę, po czym znów skierował swoją uwagę na Voldemorta.

— I mówiąc o _odprowadzeniu_ , co dokładnie masz na myśli? Będą pociągać za sznurki, bo mają ode mnie wyższą rangę?

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z jego pytania.

— Mówiąc o odprowadzeniu mam na myśli, że będą ci towarzyszyć. Będziesz mózgiem i siłą tego ataku, Izarze. To twój test. Przy tej jednej misji będą szanować ciebie i twoje decyzje. – Czerwone oczy przesunęły się z Izara ponad jego ramię na popleczników. Widać w nich było wyraźne ostrzeżenie, aby trzymali się tej instrukcji. – Będę miał oko na was _wszystkich_. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, jak gdyby zadowolony, że ma tajnych sojuszników. – Zgadzasz się na podjęcie się tego zadania? – zapytał Izara.

Spoglądając na fotografię, chłopiec ostro skinął głową. Uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta.

— Z wielką przyjemnością, mój Panie.

Zemsta zawsze była słodka.

 

**~*~**

 

Flesze eksplodowały, gdy fotografowie pstrykali zdjęcia wkraczającemu na podium mężczyźnie. Reporterzy przepychali się i bili w drodze pod podwyższenie, mając nadzieję zająć najlepsze pozycje z przodu. Było to w końcu najważniejsze wydarzenie w czarodziejskim świecie.

Atmosfera była gęsta od rewolucji i transformacji. Wiele czarodziejów i czarownic czuło zarówno podziw, jak i niepokój, gdy słuchali, jak zegar wybija północ. Dwanaście razy rozległ się głośny gong, przypominając wszystkim zgromadzonym, że nastał nowy dzień i nowy okres w historii.

Miało wydarzyć się coś wielkiego. Nawet pogoda na zewnątrz była ciężka od ciemnych chmur – ostrzegając o zbliżającej się burzy. Na niebie rozbłysła błyskawica, ale nie rozległ się żaden grzmot, a deszcz pozostał uwięziony wewnątrz chmur. Nie upadła nawet kropla, jakby bojąc się, że zrobi to zbyt wcześnie. Powietrze było jednak gęste – zbyt gęste i zbyt ciepłe jak na listopadową noc.

— Panie i panowie – poprosił o uwagę Minister Knot.

Nikt nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi, wszyscy między sobą rozmawiali. Nawet dzieci były o tej później godzinie poza łóżkami, wyciągnięte z domów przez swoich zniecierpliwionych rodziców. Wyczuwały, że coś niepokoi dorosłych. Nie były świadome, co to takiego było, ale te wybory były ważne. Ich rodzice obawiali się o ich życie i wierzyli, że jakimś cudem ta jedna osoba, która zostanie wybrana na Ministra, ocali ich wszystkich.

Tylko skoro byli tak podekscytowani tymi wyborami, dlaczego dzieci wciąż wyczuwały ich niepokój?

Napięty chichot uciekł z ust Knota, docierając do każdego, kto go słuchał.

— Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam waszego nowego Ministra Magii, Rufusa Scrimgeoura!

Z cienia wyłonił się wysoki i muskularny mężczyzna, który pokuśtykał do przodu. Jego naznaczona bliznami twarz nie wykazywała żadnych emocji. Nie zbiły go z tropu nawet błyskające światła. Uścisnął dłoń z pulchnym i speszonym panem Knotem, po czym odwrócił się i stawił czoła tłumowi.

Minister Scrimgeour stał pewnie, przygotowując się na krzyki i wrzaski, podziwiając strach i nadzieję, jakie falami napływały do niego od strony tłumu.


	45. Część II Rozdział 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowane.

**Rozdział trzynasty**

W poniedziałkowy poranek Ministerstwo wydawało się być pogrążone w zorganizowanym chaosie. Pracownicy kręcili się w pośpiechu po korytarzach oraz biegali w tą i z powrotem po schodach, nawet nie zatrzymując się, gdy na kogoś wpadli bądź stracili obcas. Pomiędzy piętrami mieszczącymi różne Departamenty latały papierowe, jasnofioletowe samolociki, przenoszące ze sobą międzydziałowe notatki. Większość z nich śmigało szybko ponad głowami pracowników oraz między nimi i tylko niektórzy nieszczęśnicy musieli zrobić szybki unik, aby nie dostać nimi w twarz.

Izar wciągnął kaptur, obserwując to zamieszanie z brakiem zainteresowania. Wszyscy ci ludzie byli dla niego nieistotni, a ich niepokój wywoływał u niego tylko irytację. O północy zeszłej nocy wybrany został nowy Minister Magii i teraz w całym Ministerstwie dosłownie wrzało. Następowało wiele zmian, wiele departamentów przekształcano, sprawunków załatwiano, a wszyscy starali się wykonać rozkazy Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

Według "Proroka Codziennego" Rufus wyraził pragnienie wprowadzenia zmian i stworzenia bezpieczniejszego rządu. Izar przeanalizował krytycznie jego mowę, szybko czytając między wierszami i zdając sobie sprawę, że Rufus pragnął odrobaczyć Ministerstwo z nadużyć i oszustw. Black nie mógł nie podziwiać jego gorliwego pragnienia oczyszczenia Ministerstwa, ale był też realistą.

To miejsce było pełne polityków. A politycy zawsze używać będą podstępu i władzy w celu osiągnięcia własnych korzyści. Zapobiegnięcie temu będzie mniej lub bardziej niemożliwe. Politycy wykorzystywali warstwy rąk i marionetek, aby zyskać to, czego chcieli. Sami nigdy nie dopuściliby się oszustwa, bo to z łatwością mogłoby się kiedyś na nich odbić.

Sądząc jednak po rozgardiaszu, jaki panował tego ranka w Ministerstwie, Izar domyślił się, że Rufus Scrimgeour będzie próbował _ze wszystkich cholernych sił_ osiągnąć postawione sobie cele.

Młodzieniec zszedł po ostatnich schodach prowadzących do Departamentu Tajemnic. Przynajmniej w nim pozostała namiastka spokoju i ciszy. Była niemal ósma, co znaczyło, że dzięki Riddle’owi i jego uporowi przybył do pracy na czas. Sam mężczyzna wyszedł niewiarygodnie wcześnie, ale był na tyle hojny, aby zostawić mu nieznośnego skrzata domowego, który nie przestał go szturchać, póki się wystarczająco wcześnie nie obudził.

Gdy tylko Izar wkroczył na czarną podłogę Departamentu Tajemnic, rozwiały się wszystkie jego nadzieje na spokojny poranek wśród Niewymownych.

W oddali dostrzegł zgromadzonych na korytarzu, odzianych na czarno współpracowników. Ogólnie nie było ich zbyt wielu, może tak po pięciu do dziecięciu na każdy dział. Sama Komnata Śmierci mieściła w sobie jedynie Lily i jej współpracownika. Również Sala Przepowiedni i Sala Przestrzeni nie zatrudniały tylu Niewymownych, co inne. Ostatecznie więc ich liczba oscylowała gdzieś w granicach pięćdziesięciu.

I wyglądało na to, że większość z nich zebrało się tutaj dzisiejszego ranka.

Izar zbliżył się do grupy, mrużąc oczy na wiele stojących mu na drodze ciał.

— Ministerstwo nas przejmuje – mruknął mu do ucha męski głos.

Odwrócił się, spostrzegając wystające spod kaptura zepsute zęby i tłuste włosy. Dopiero wtedy udało mu się zidentyfikować stojącą obok niego wysoką postać.

— Augustusie – przywitał się spokojnie.

Rookwood wyszczerzył zęby w fanatycznym uśmieszku, po czym skinął mu w odpowiedzi głową. Zawsze był najbardziej zdystansowany spośród wszystkich należących do Wewnętrznego Kręgu popleczników Voldemorta.

— Minister chce porozmawiać z nami w Komnacie Śmierci. Gdybyś pytał mnie o zdanie, powiedziałbym, że zamierza rozedrzeć ten Departament na kawałeczki, a następnie go od fundamentów odbudować. Boją się nas.

Gdy to mówił, grupa Niewymownych zaczęła przesuwać się ku najdalszym drzwiom po prawej. Izar skrzywił się. Nie przejmował się tym, że znów zobaczy Komnatę Śmierci, ale niewiarygodnie niepokoiło go i irytowało to, że Ministerstwo wtrącało swój nos w ich pracę.

Nie sądził, że Rufus Scrimgeour posunie się do tego tak szybko.

Izar i Rookwood weszli razem do chłodnej Komnaty Śmierci, mając zamiar przyłączyć się do reszty stojących przy dnie Niewymownych, otaczających czekającą na nich odważnie przy Zasłonie postać. Gdy schodzili po schodach i coraz bardziej zbliżali się do Zasłony, Izar poczuł w swoim umyśle lodowate dudnienie. Jego uszu dobiegły niemożliwe do rozróżnienia, wściekłe szepty, ostrzegając go o tym, co kryje w sobie ten artefakt.

Jako że miało to na niego aż tak duży wpływ, zaczął podejrzewać, że w jego umyśle wciąż kryje się kilka kawałków ducha Cygnusa. Lily nie zdążyła przed atakiem jego przodka zamknąć jednych drzwi w jego umyśle. I całkiem możliwe było, że zdołał osiedlić się w nich odłamek Cygnusa.

Nie wiedział, jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje i być może nigdy żadnych nie zauważy. Było to jednak z pewnością coś, na co warto będzie mieć oko.

Jego uwagę zwróciło ciche prychnięcie, które rozległo się, gdy miał właśnie usiąść na ławce w drugim rzędzie. Odwrócił się i napotkał wzrokiem szydercze, brązowe oczy.

— Wygląda na to, że twoje ciało w końcu dorosło do twojego ego, Black.

Izar uniósł brwi przeszukując umysł w poszukiwaniu tożsamości znajdującego się za nim mężczyzny. Minęło już trochę czasu, odkąd ostatnio pracował wśród Niewymownych i niektórych pracowników pamiętał bardzo słabo. Przenosząc się myślami w czasie, w końcu określił, z kim ma do czynienia. Był to Conner Oran, szlama i – nie licząc Izara – najmłodszy Niewymowny. Lekko po dwudziestce, wykazujący się dojrzałością młodego nastolatka.

Przyczyną wrogiej postawy Connera względem niego była najprawdopodobniej zazdrość, chociaż Izar dostrzegał w jego brązowych oczach również coś więcej, gdy te uważnie mu się przyglądały. Emocję, o której wolałby nie myśleć.

— A ja widzę, że wreszcie udało ci się zapuścić skrawek meszku. Jak długo ci to zajęło? Lata? – zapytał z całkowitą powagą, wskazując na cieniutką kozią bródkę na twarzy młodzieńca.

Tak naprawdę było to coś więcej niż tylko meszek, jednak Izar potrafił bez problemu stwierdzić, że Connor należy do mężczyzn, którym z trudem przychodzi wyhodowanie zarostu i którzy są z tego powodu bardzo zawstydzeni. Na linii jego szczęki znajdowały się płaty gładkiej skóry, które tym bardziej zwracały uwagę na jego chropowatą kozią bródkę.

Policzki Connera poróżowiały, po czym spojrzał on przenikliwie na dziedzica Blacków. Zanim mógłby jednak w jakikolwiek sposób zripostować, Izar odwrócił się od niego i zajął miejsce. Jego uwagę natychmiast zwróciły ciemne, karmazynowe włosy. Lily siedziała kilka stóp dalej, spoglądając beznamiętnie na Rufusa.

Zanim zdołałaby spostrzec, że się w nią wpatruje, siłą zmusił się do odwrócenia od niej wzroku. Wciąż nie przeczytał jeszcze listu, który posłała mu przez Regulusa.

— Większość jest już obecna i zajęła miejsca – zaczął Rufus, stając w pobliżu Zasłony, ale mimo wszystko zachowując od niej dystans. Jego postawa krzyczała władzą i kontrolą. Jego jasnobrązowe oczy świeciły dziwnie w nieoświetlonej atmosferze, gdy przesuwały się po złożonej z Niewymownych widowni. – Zacznijmy, dobrze?

Pośród zgromadzonych rozległy się szmery. Atmosfera w Komnacie Śmierci stała się równie chłodna, co jej temperatura. Nieco bardziej z przodu, w pierwszym rzędzie, siedział przysadzisty Owen Welder. Jego pomarańczowa broda kontrastowała ostro z otaczającą go czernią, bielą i szarością. Dłonie miał splecione na brzuchu, a wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, jak bardzo nie podoba mu się ta inwazja Ministerstwa.

— Od wielu lat poświęcaliście się ulepszaniu czarodziejskiego świata swoimi wynalazkami i badaniami – zaczął Rufus. Jego głos sięgał nawet tych nielicznych czarodziejów, którzy zdecydowali się oddzielić od grupy i usiąść w znacznym oddaleniu od najgłębszej części wgłębienia. – Minister Knot dał wam wolną rękę i nie oferował właściwie żadnych pieniędzy na rozwinięcie waszych badań. Ja natomiast chciałbym zacząć bardziej finansować Departament Tajemnic.

Och, Rufus był _dobry._ Izar przytaknął ostro, a na jego twarzy rozciągnął się uśmieszek. Czyż najlepszym sposobem przekazywania złych wieści nie było właśnie pokrycie ich wcześniej słodyczą? Departament Tajemnic nigdy nie dostawał zbyt wielu pieniędzy i większość Niewymownych zmuszonych było zrezygnować z tego powodu ze swoich badań. Ci bardziej przygłupi Niewymowni usłyszeli tylko „bardziej finansować” i pomimo niesionych przez Rufusa złych wiadomości, które najpewniej wkrótce im przedstawi, będą z niego zadowoleni…

— A ponieważ chciałbym przeznaczyć na ten Departament więcej środków, trzeba będzie dokonać pewnych zmian w wachlarzu waszych codziennych czynności. – Rufus wskazał na kilku siedzących za nim na ławkach czarodziejów. Wszyscy oni ubrani byli w wyraziście czerwone szaty z dużym logo Ministerstwa na piersi. Mieli też w rękach rolki pergaminu i samopiszące pióra gotowe do zapisania wszystkiego, co trzeba, gdy tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. – Stworzyłem Radę niezależnych czarodziejów i czarownic, którzy będą przechadzać się po Departamencie Tajemnic i badać projekty, nad którymi będziecie pracować. Będzie miało to na celu stwierdzenie, czy dany eksperyment nie potrzebuje większych środków lub wprowadzenia jakichś zmian.

A pod osłoną tych wszystkich pięknych słówek Minister miał na myśli, że zatrudnił grupę bardzo zaufanych czarodziejów, którzy będą szpiegowali dla niego Niewymownych. Jeśli którykolwiek z nich będzie pracował nad projektem, który mógłby zostać uznany za zbyt niebezpieczny, Rufus będzie miał prawo wyszarpać go z jego rąk.

Izar siedział sztywno, czując, że w żołądku zaciska mu się wściekłość. Lubił swoją prywatność, a to ją naruszało. I powodowało, że jego fascynacja Scrimgeourem znacznie się zmniejszyła. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że było to ze strony Ministra sprytne posunięcie. Po prostu Izar nie miał ochoty być jego celem.

Rufus pogładził się po brodzie, w wyniku czego szpecące jego twarz blizny rozciągnęły się. Szepty, jakie rozniosły się hucznie wśród Niewymownych nie wydawały się robić na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Każde badanie, jakiego będziecie się podejmowali, będzie musiało zostać również zatwierdzone przeze mnie lub mojego pracownika, zanim zostanie rozpoczęte. Wszystkie wynalazki muszę zostać przed ukończeniem zarejestrowane. Jeśli jakiś projekt bądź wynalazek nie otrzyma zatwierdzenia lub nie będzie zarejestrowany, jego produkcja przez Departament zostanie zakazana i ulegnie zniszczeniu.

Szepty zamieniły się w ponure pomruki, ale Rufus nawet trochę się nie ugiął. Miał na twarzy beznamiętną maskę, a za jego brązowymi oczami kryły się niebezpieczne cienie. Był byłym aurorem. Mężczyzną, którego ani trochę nie obchodziło zachowanie pozoru miłego gościa, jeśli tylko miało to zaprowadzić porządek.

Izar siedział cicho pośród całego tego zgiełku, czując gotującą się w nim wściekłość, ale również odrobinę rozbawienia. Scrimgeour właśnie zrobił sobie wśród Niewymownych kilku wrogów. I chociaż być może nie wzniecą buntu, będą chętnie słuchać kogoś, kto mógłby oddać im ich prywatność.

I tym kimś będzie Tom Riddle.

Być może to _zorganizowanie_ Departamentu Tajemnic wyjdzie im na dobre. Bo kiedy Tom Riddle wyłoni się z politycznego cienia i pojawi się w świetle reflektorów, sprawi, że ludzie do niego podejdą i zaczną jeść mu z rąk. To było genialne. Rufus Scrimgeour zostanie zastąpiony i jego miejsce zajmie zamaskowany Czarny Pan, zmieniając świat w społeczeństwo, jakie sobie wymarzył.

— Dziękuję, że będziecie współpracować i wraz ze mną rozwijać plan zamieniania Departamentu Tajemnic w bardziej zaawansowane i prężne miejsce pracy – niemal ryknął Rufus, lekko się kłaniając. Gdy się wyprostował, skinął ponownie w stronę odzianych na czerwono czarodziejów. – Jeśli macie jakieś pytania, możecie zwrócić się z nimi do Rady.

Następnie pokuśtykał przed wgłębienie i zaczął wspinać się po schodach, machając wymijająco ręką na Niewymownych, którzy rzucili się z miejsc i zaczęli wykrzykiwać pytania oraz obawy.

Izar nie wstał, a jego usta wykrzywił gorzki uśmiech. Potrzebował tego wieczornego rajdu. Tłumiony przez niego gniew musiał znaleźć jakieś dobre ujście.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wyglądasz na beznadziejnie osamotnionego – wycedził Severus.

Regulus kucał przed gobelinem rodu Blacków, stukając różdżką o ścianę w nadziei na jego zrekonstruowanie. Spędził już przy nim cały poranek i południe, i jak na razie szczęście mu nie dopisało. Dopiero godzinę temu udało mu się w końcu zlikwidować wypalone ślady, jednak uszkodzenia wciąż były rażąco widoczne. Nawet Stworek próbował wyleczyć gobelin swoją mocą, ale Czarna Magia była uparta i dalej zasłaniała twarze przeszłych oraz obecnych Blacków.

— Ach tak? – mruknął pytająco Regulus. Chociaż mogło się wydawać, iż kierował całą uwagę na ścianę i ignorował Severusa, w rzeczywistości było całkowicie odwrotnie. Nie sposób było lekceważyć tego mężczyzny.

Mistrz Eliksirów przybył na Grimmauld zaledwie chwilę temu, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu. Wkrótce rozpocząć miał się rajd i Severus wziął sobie z jego powodu z Hogwartu krótki urlop. Wpadnięcie do rezydencji Blacków było dodatkowym przystankiem, jaki musiał sobie zaplanować. Było to raczej… pochlebne. W czasie lata wymienili kilka sów, ale poruszali w nich jedynie bezpieczne tematy, takie jak wojna lub samopoczucie Izara. Nigdy nawet słowem nie wspomnieli o swoim związku.

— Izar, jak sądzę, mieszka z Czarnym Panem?

Regulus westchnął, uderzając pięścią o gobelin, zanim odwrócił się w stronę swojego gościa.

— Tak. To znaczy, jest zmuszony. – Wstał, wycierając dłonie o szaty. Będzie milczał o swoich przypuszczeniach na temat relacji seksualnej między Voldemortem i Izarem. Zapytał o nią Severusa, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy po piętnastu latach, ale na tym koniec.

Severus, ubrany w szaty śmierciożerców, spojrzał na niego uważnie swoimi ciemnymi, niezgłębionymi oczami.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę – zaczął mężczyzna jedwabistym tonem – że nie musisz się już ukrywać, prawda?

Regulus oparł się o stół, marszcząc brwi.

— Oczywiście – mruknął. – Do czego zmierzasz, Severusie?

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odwrócił się, zwracając uwagę na zniszczony gobelin rodu Blacków.

— Po prostu zachowujesz się, jakbyś wciąż ukrywał się przed Czarnym Panem. Tkwisz w tym… ponurym domu i zajmujesz prozaicznymi zajęciami. Jestem całkowicie pewien, że bez ustanku myślisz tylko i wyłącznie o swoim synu.

Regulus zbladł i skrzywił się.

— Mój syn jest dla mnie ważny – wyszeptał.

— I jak najbardziej masz prawo tak myśleć – odparł spokojnie Severus. – Jednak jesteś nim całkowicie zaabsorbowany, za bardzo się go trzymasz. Wkrótce będzie dorosły i zostanie następcą Czarnego Pana. Nie możesz tak tu przesiadywać i czekać, aż przyjdzie cię zabawić. — Severus spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem. – Musisz znowu zacząć _żyć_. Nie musisz się już ukrywać.

Regulus wpatrywał się w Severusa, nie będąc w stanie wymyślić żadnej natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Prawdą było, że nie był zbyt aktywny ani społeczny, ale to nie znaczyło, że czuł się odizolowany.

— A co jeśli ja _lubię_ swoją samotność, Severusie? – odwarknął Regulus. – Ta wojna nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła, a już tak wiele mi odebrała. Co jeśli wolałbym pozostać w cieniu? Nie chcę pracować w Ministerstwie, a żadne inne zajęcie nie sprawia mi przyjemności. Izar szerzy dobre imię rodu Blacków i tylko to jest ważne. – Biorąc głęboki oddech, spojrzał w czarne oczy. – A co z tobą, Severusie? – odparował cicho, dusząc swój gniew. Zrobił krok w stronę towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny, wyciągając rękę, aby owinąć ją wokół jego bicepsa. Co zaskakujące, starszy czarodziej nie odwrócił się ani nie odsunął. – Zawsze nienawidziłeś dzieci, a jednak teraz je nauczasz. Warzenie eliksirów było twoją pasją, ale jeszcze bardziej kochałeś Czarną Magię. Każdego roku odmawia ci się objęcia pozycji nauczyciela Obrony. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jesteś _szpiegiem_ , grasz po obu stronach barykady, służysz dwóm panom. Nie sądzisz, że już wystarczająco poświęciłeś? Nie rozumiesz mojej potrzeby samotności?

Severus wyrwał swoje ramię z jego uścisku, a następnie położył swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Pochylił się ku niemu, a jego oddech załaskotał drobne włoski na twarzy Blacka.

— Jesteś zbyt młody i żywy, aby się ukrywać. Nie stawaj się mną.

— Jesteś zbyt uparty – szepnął Regulus. – Jesteśmy podobni. Bardziej niż chciałbyś to przyznać.

— Jeśli nie przeżyję tej wojny, muszę mieć pewność, że wytknąłem ci twoje błędy, zanim będzie na to za późno.

Regulus zmarszczył brwi, wędrując po Snapie wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz, Severusie? Dlaczego myślisz, że nie przetrwasz tej wojny? – Wyraz twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów przyciemnił się i żołądek Regulusa ścisnęło okropne zrozumienie. – Po której… po której dokładnie jesteś stronie? – wyszeptał ze złym przeczuciem.

Zanim Severus mógłby odpowiedzieć, ich Mroczny Znak zaczął zaciekle piec.

Nadszedł czas rajdu.

Nadszedł czas ujawnienia się Lorda Voldemorta.

 

**~*~**

 

Dolina Godryka.

 _Dość symboliczne miejsce do zaatakowania_ – pomyślał Izar, wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim bramę. Nie tylko był to kiedyś dom Godryka Gryffindora, wroga Salazara Slytherina, ale także miejsce zamieszkania wielu mugoli _oraz_ czarodziejów. Wielu mugolaków przeprowadzało się tu ze swoimi mugolskimi rodzinami po dowiedzeniu się o posiadaniu magicznych zdolności. Ponadto w miasteczku znajdowali się mugole nieświadomi magii i czyhającego z jej strony niebezpieczeństwa.

Voldemort wybrał doskonałe miejsce, aby ogłosić swoje przybycie do Wielkiej Brytanii.

Izar był otoczony przez większość śmierciożerców drugiej rangi, podczas gdy Voldemort i jego Wewnętrzny Krąg wkroczyli przez bramę do Doliny Godryka. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim rozpętał się chaos. W stronę domów poleciały beztrosko klątwy Szatańskiej Pożogi, natychmiast je spalając i wyciągając zamieszkujących w nich ludzi na zewnątrz. W powietrzu pojawił się żrąco zielony Mroczny Znak, unosząc się na nocnym niebie pośród przeszywających krzyków mieszkańców wioski.

Był to etap torturowania i zabijania. Izar nie był nim równie podekscytowany, co reszta śmierciożerców. Nienawidził mugoli, ale nie czerpał zbyt wielkiej przyjemności z tortur. Choć jeśli musiał zabijać, nie wahał się. A jeśli musiał wykazać się przed Czarnym Panem kreatywnością, potrafił rzucić zaklęcie, które jego ofiarę głęboko krzywdziło, ale tym samym również zbijało.

Kiedy znajdował się jednak w _tak_ wielkim i _tak_ żądnym krwi tłumie, mógł się wycofać i poczekać na następny etap rajdu – który prawdopodobnie powinien rozpocząć się już wkrótce. Ministerstwo zostanie powiadomione i Izar nie mógł się już doczekać, aż będzie mógł rozładować swoją złość na mężczyznach i kobietach, który potrafili należycie się przed nim bronić. Ubijanie ludzi słabych, którzy nie mieli jak z nim walczyć, było małą, jeśli nie żałosną porażką.

Wiele osób wpadało na niego, gdy śmierciożercy rzucili się biegiem na wioskę. Poprzez swoją ciężką maskę obserwował, jak się od niego oddalają i zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mógł być tacy jak oni. Miał w końcu więcej powodów, by nienawidzić mugoli. Jego mroczna przeszłość w sierocińcu była wystarczającym przykładem. A jednak miał opory przed torturowaniem i wesołym zabijaniem.

Obwiniał o to geny swojej matki. Nawet Regulus był żądny krwi.

Kiedy został trochę za tłumem śmierciożerców, spostrzegł, że jedna z kobiet biegnie szybko w stronę bram miasta. Nikt jej nie zauważył i gdyby go tu nie było, bez wątpienia udałoby się jej uciec. Najprawdopodobniej była mugolką, bo nie dzierżyła w swoich zaciśniętych dłoniach żadnej różdżki. Izar wzniósł natomiast swoją, mrużąc oczy na jej plecy, aby lepiej wycelować.

— _Avada Kedavra_ – wyszeptał.

Mordercze Zaklęcie było niczym świecący, zielony laser, gdy przeszyło ciemność nocy i uderzyło prosto w jej plecy. Patrzył bez emocji, jak jej ciało upada ciężko na ziemię. Jakiś czas później w stronę bram Doliny Godryka zaczęli biec również ramię w ramię matka z dzieckiem. Mała dziewczynka nie mogła mieć więcej niż cztery lata. Jej pucołowate nóżki próbowały nadążyć za zdesperowaną matką.

Marszcząc brwi, Izar zabił matkę równie bezdusznie, co poprzednią kobietę. Szybko padła na ziemię, ciągnąć za sobą swoim ciężarem dziewczynkę.

Poprzez szczeliny w masce obserwował bacznie, jak mała dziewczynka krzyczy rozpaczliwie, trzęsąc ramionami matki, aby ją obudzić. Jej błagalne wrzaski rozdarły umysł Izara, gdy ponownie wzniósł różdżkę, zabijając ją tą samą klątwą, której użył na swoich poprzednich dwóch ofiarach. Maleństwo osunęło się na swoją matkę, ale łzy nadal toczyły się po jej policzkach i moczyły nieruchome łono.

Stanie w pobliżu bram okazało się najlepszą pozycją do zabijania uciekających mugoli i czarodziejów. A jednak, dla nieznanych mu powodów, porzucił ją i powoli ruszył ścieżką do zniszczonej Doliny Godryka. Krzyki i szalone błagania paliły jego wrażliwe uszy. Zmusił się do odepchnięcia od siebie swojego sentymentalizmu i czerpania z nich przyjemności.

I przez cały ten czas nie mógł się doczekać przybycia Ministerstwa. Tak naprawdę cieszył się dopiero wyzwaniami i wzrastającą w czasie walk adrenaliną. Jego okrutne i agresywne geny Blacków objawiały się, gdy walczył z kimś, kto potrafił odpowiedzieć na jego atak. Zawsze czerpał przyjemność z pozbywania się swoich wrogów i sprawiania, że _krwawili_ i cierpieli. A świadomość, że mogli się uratować, dodawała temu wszystkiemu tylko porywającego dreszczyku emocji.

Daleko przed sobą Izar dostrzegł stojącego na podwórku Czarnego Pana. Nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył otaczającą go grupę śmierciożerców, obserwującą go rozszerzonymi, pełnymi podziwu oczami. Jego uwagę najbardziej zwrócił jednak wyraz na twarzy Voldemorta. Malowało się na niej czyste szaleństwo, gdy torturował leżącego u jego stóp mugola.  Szkarłatne oczy dosłownie świeciły sadystyczną _radością_ , a uśmiech, jaki rozciągał jego usta, był inny niż jakikolwiek, jaki wcześniej widział u niego Izar.

Mugol u stóp Voldemorta wydawał z siebie piskliwy, nieludzki krzyk. Izar wiedział, że musiał być efektem niemożliwie wielkiego bólu.

Nie miał problemu z obsesją, jaką miał Czarny Pan na punkcie torturowania mugoli i nie czuł litości wobec ofiary, która leżała obecnie u jego stóp. _Niepokoiło_ go jednak to, jak bardzo Voldemort potrafił zatracić się w dreszczyku, jaki wywoływały w nim tortury. Inteligentny i panujący nad sobą czarodziej, którego Izar znał został zastąpiony przez oszalałego Czarnego Pana. Jeśli jakiś wróg Voldemorta szukałby sposobności, aby go zabić, największą szansę na osiągnięcie sukcesu miałby właśnie wtedy, gdy Czarny Pan zaabsorbowany byłby swoją nagrodą.

Kiedy mugol ucichł i rozległ się charkot charakterystyczny dla kogoś duszącego się własną krwią, Voldemort uniósł wzrok ponad głowy śmieciożerców i spojrzał prosto w oczy Izara. Zanim jednak mogłaby zajść między nimi jakakolwiek niema interakcja, dziedzic Blacków odwrócił się do niego plecami, nie chcąc być w czasie rajdu w jego pobliżu. Nie był dzisiaj w nastroju do torturowania.

Nagle zbliżył się do niego zdyszany mężczyzna, biegnąc ile sił ku bramie, jak gdyby znajdowała się za nią dla niego jakaś bezpieczna przystań. Izar przyglądał się przez moment temu przysadzistemu mężczyźnie, po czym wystawił nogę i podstawił mu ją, zanim ten mógłby zajść choćby o krok dalej. Mugol krzyknął, kiedy jego gołe kolana otarły się o chodnik, po czym szybko przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na Izara.

— Proszę – wydyszał mężczyzna. – Proszę…

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się w udawanym współczuciu.

— Proszę co?

Mężczyzna sapnął płytko, jak gdyby jego płuca nie potrafiły poradzić sobie z ilością tlenu, jaką im dostarczał.

— Oszczędź mnie, proszę. Nie chcę zrobić nikomu nic złego. Nigdy niczego nie zrobiłem… Proszę, proszę.

Czując na swoich plecach wzrok Czarnego Pana, Izar pochylił się do przodu i dotknął swoją pokrytą rękawicą dłonią czoła mężczyzny.

— Wiesz, powiem ci coś – mruknął, choć maska przytłumiła nieco jego głos. – Jeśli zdołasz dotrzeć do tej bramy żywy, nie będę na ciebie dłużej polował. Puszczę cię wolno…

Mężczyzna rozchylił tępo usta, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

— Moja cierpliwość jest _cienka_ – syknął Izar. – Biegnij, ty gruby sukinsynu, albo wyrwę ci wnętrzności. Będziesz wtedy szczuplejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Mugol tych ostatnich słów już nawet nie usłyszał, bo skoczył na równe nogi i rzucił się w stronę bramy. Izar był pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie biegł równie szybko. Przechylając na bok głowę, obserwował z chorobliwą fascynacją, jak mugol mija kilku śmierciożerców i wybiega za bramy miasteczka. Tego się Izar nie spodziewał. Myślał, że ktoś go zatrzyma.

No cóż. To na pewno wkurzy Voldemorta w cholerę. I to było najważniejsze.

Izar wszedł w kolejną uliczkę, z dala od Voldemorta i płomieni. Większość śmierciożerców wyciągała mieszkańców budynków na podwórza i dopiero tam ich torturowała oraz zabijała. Było robione to wyłącznie na pokaz i miało na celu udowodnienie towarzyszom, że są w stanie wywołać u kogoś ból równie dobrze, co każdy członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Większość trawników w Dolinie Godryka była poplamiona czerwienią i brązem. Daleko im było do ich oryginalnej zieleni. Wyglądało na to, że większość śmierciożerców kręcących się po tej ulicy należało do trzeciego kręgu. Musiał być to mugolski fragment Doliny Godryka. Żadna z ofiar nie próbowała z nimi walczyć, tylko krzyczeli i błagali o litość.  

Minął jeden z domów i zatrzymał się, obserwując zastałą scenę. Na podwórko wytargowana została kobieta i na wpół martwy mężczyzna. Nieco dalej niedbale na ziemię rzucony został chłopiec, najprawdopodobniej ich syn. I to właśnie to dziecko zwróciło jego uwagę. Nie mogło mieć więcej niż sześć lat. Miało ciemne blond włosy i rozszerzone, ciemne oczy. Dzieci zawsze wyglądały żałośnie, ale ten chłopiec całkowicie ich pod tym względem pobijał. Był kościsty i sprawiał wrażenie absolutnie słabego.

A jednak siedział spokojnie i z powagą tam, gdzie go rzucono, podczas gdy otaczający go czarodzieje kopali jego matkę i chichotali. Każde inne dziecko dawno by się już rozpłakało i pociągało zasmarkanym nosem.

Nagle chłopiec spojrzał prosto na Izara. Mrugając niczym sowa, dziecko posłało mu mały uśmiech, a następnie leciutko na niego skinęło. Był to zaledwie malutki ruch palcem spoczywającej u boku ręki, ale Izar i tak go spostrzegł. W tym chłopcu było _coś_ , co powodowało, że czuł się zaniepokojony i zwracał na niego uwagę.

Podszedł do niego, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, co robi, póki nie zatrzymał się obok śmierciożercy pogrywającym sobie z jego matką. Jego ojciec już nie żył, zakrztusiwszy się własnymi wymiocinami. A dzieciak wciąż nie wybuchnął płaczem.

— Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – wyszeptał do Izara chłopiec. Jego uśmiech zadrżał, gdy przyjrzał się uważnie dziedzicowi Blacków, jak gdyby szukał czegoś, dzięki czemu mógłby go zidentyfikować. – Nastolatek z pięknymi oczami.

Izar skrzywił się za swoją maską, rozdarty między chęcią zabicia chłopca i przeklęcia go za to, że nazwał jego oczy „piękne”. Został jednak uprzedzony, bo śmierciożerca trzymający ramię chłopca pchnął go ostro na ziemię i rzucił mocne Crucio. Izar cofnął się o krok, przyglądając się temu wszystkiemu z ciężkim grymasem. Delikatne rysy chłopca wykrzywiły się okropne i gotujący krew w żyłach krzyk uciekł przez jego mokre wargi. Zdesperowane, ciemne oczy spojrzały na Izara, łapiąc z trudem pomiędzy krzykami powietrze.

Coś nieprzyjemnego ścisnęło żołądek Blacka. W tym chłopcu było coś niezwykłego i czuł się odpowiedzialny za chronienie tego… nieznajomego.

— Przestań – syknął Izar, robiąc krok do przodu i owijając palce wokół nadgarstka śmierciożercy trzeciej rangi. – Znam to dziecko.

Crucio zatrzymało się pod wpływem jego ingerencji, uwalniając chłopca. Śmierciożerca przeniósł na Izara wzrok, a jego oczy były tak zmrużone, że niemal za maską niewidoczne.

— Znajdź sobie własną zabawkę – splunął.

Opierając się chęci westchnięcia na melodramatyczne wybryki mężczyzny, Izar umieścił dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, po czym zacisnął palce na jego ciężkim płaszczu i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

— Znajdź sobie innego słabego i bezbronnego mugola. Ten jest mój. Zrozumiałeś? – przemówił chłodno. Spojrzał z góry na mężczyznę, ujawniając w swoich oczach całą gromadzącą się w nim dzisiejszego dnia irytację.

Śmierciożerca zesztywniał, po czym oderwał się od niego i z rozdrażnieniem opuścił podwórko. Izar przyglądał się temu, po czym odwrócił się do reszty śmierciożerców, wyzywając niemo, by choćby tylko spróbowali wejść mu w drogę. Jak gdyby wyczuwając jego przytłaczające niezadowolenie i zniecierpliwienie, odwrócili się od niego i zaczęli dalej zabawiać zabijaniem matki.

Izar nie czuł wobec niej żadnej litości. Nie czuł też litości wobec tego dziecka.

Albo przynajmniej tak właśnie sobie wmawiał, gdy spojrzał na niego z góry, zauważając, jak mocno trzęsło się jego wątłe ciało. Był to mugol, być może mugolak, ale, tak czy inaczej, przynosił hańbę czarodziejskiemu światu. Powinien go zabić. Byłoby na tym świecie o jedną szumowinę mniej, a do tego Voldemort strasznie by się wściekł, gdyby się o tym całym zajściu dowiedział.

Niemniej jednak, Los zawsze maczał palce w ludzkim przeznaczeniu. Czasami wystarczyło, by ofiara zachowała się inaczej niż wszystkie inne i to już przypieczętowywało jej los.

Izar westchnął z irytacją za swoją maską i przykucnął, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca. Próbował wesprzeć go jakoś w jego bólu, ale wiedział, że ani trochę mu się to nie udało. Zamiast robić z siebie jeszcze większego głupka,  odsunął dłoń i pochylił się bliżej szlochającego dziecka.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że przyjdę?

Chłopiec skrzywił się na jego zimny ton, ale i tak dalej patrzył prosto w jego oczy, jak gdyby tylko one wciąż trzymały go przy ziemi.

— Przez s-sny – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem dzieciak, a na jego rzęsach osadziły się łzy. Jego okrągła i cherubinowa głowa wciśnięta była w ziemię, jak gdyby dzięki temu mógł złagodzić ból.

Izar usiał na piętach, przyglądając się spoczywającemu przed nim chłopcu. Całkiem możliwe było, że był on jasnowidzem oraz, z drugiej strony, szlamą, ale mógł być także tylko jakimś utalentowanym mugolem. Och, gdyby tylko posiadał teraz swoją wrażliwość na magię! W takich momentach zdziałałaby ona cuda.

Co, do jasnej cholery, miał zrobić z tym dzieciakiem?

Chłopiec nawet nie mrugnął na okrzyki swojej umierającej matki czy osobliwy widok dzierżących różdżki mężczyzn w szatach. Dalej tylko tak niepokojąco wpatrywał się w Izara. Po kręgosłupie Blacka przeszedł dreszcz, gdy odwzajemnił te spojrzenie. Wyraz twarzy chłopca był podobny do wyrazu, jaki widział na twarzy Toma Riddle’a w sierocińcu. Izar sam go czasem miał. I prawdopodobnie używał go również jako dziecko, chociaż nie sięgał pamięcią aż tak bardzo wstecz.

— Dlaczego nie krzyczysz, aby przestali krzywdzić twoją matkę? – zastanawiał się głośno.

Dolna warga chłopca zadrżała bez wahania.

— Zasługuje na to.

Izar wstał.

— Skrzywdziła cię? – zapytał szybko, w końcu rozumiejąc, dlaczego chłopiec nie przejmował się w ogóle swoją rodziną.

— Nie, ale tata tak – odpowiedział tylko chłopiec, którego ciałem wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz.

Nie było mowy, aby tego dzieciaka tu zostawił. Nie mógł też _zdecydowanie_ sprowadzić go do bazy Voldemorta. Zostawało więc Grimmauld Place. Izar mógłby aportować się tam w ułamku sekundy i zaraz po tym wrócić na rajd. Z całą pewnością nie miał zamiaru go teraz opuszczać. Nie dostał jeszcze tego, po co tu przyszedł. Pozostali śmierciożercy nasycili swoją tłumioną frustrację oraz gniew poprzez torturowanie mugoli. On potrzebował podobnej kuracji leczniczej. Jednak sposobność uzyskania takiej pojawi się dopiero, kiedy przybędzie Ministerstwo.

Jeśli przybędzie.

— Chodź do mnie – rozkazał mu Izar, próbując zmiękczyć swój ton. Sądząc po zmarszczonych brwiach chłopca, niezbyt mu się to udało.

Dziecko spróbowało się ruszyć, ale upadło z powrotem na ziemię. Jego młode ciało walczyło z efektami Crucio. Izar zacisnął z dezaprobatą mocno usta, krzywiąc się, po czym uklęknął obok chłopca, niechętnie owijając ramiona wokół jego cienkiego ciała. Chwilę później deportował się z Doliny Godryka.

Gdy wylądował w holu domu Blacków, wstał z klęczek, zauważając, że chłopiec owinął mocno ramiona wokół jego szyi. Izar wydał z siebie pełny niezadowolenia pomruk, ale postanowił mu to darować. Dzieciak trzymał się go szaleńczo, jak gdyby był jego dawno wyczekiwanym kołem ratunkowym.

— Stworku! – krzyknął, wspinając się już po schodach w stronę pokoju, którego używał wcześniej tego lata.

Niemal natychmiast, jak gdyby Voldemort śledził miejsce jego pobytu, jego Mroczny Znak zapiekł. Izar próbował to ignorować, pomimo że ból był równie silny jak wtedy, gdy został naznaczony. Mężczyzna był _absolutnie_ wściekły.

— Mistrzu Izarze. – Stworek skłonił się nisko. – Dobrze, że nic…

Izar szedł dalej, nie słuchając powitania stworzenia.

— Muszę poprosić cię o przysługę, Stworku. – Jego Skrzat Domowy zawsze wolał, gdy Izar go o coś „prosił”, zamiast tego „żądać”. – Przypilnuj to dziecko. Upewnij się, że pozostanie w _tym_ pokoju i nigdzie stąd nie wyjdzie. Niech nikt tutaj poza mną nie wchodzi, zwłaszcza bez mojej zgody. Upewnij się, że nie wpakuje się w _żadne_ kłopoty.

Wszedł pośpiesznie do sypialni, chcąc wrócić na rajd tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Jego Znak, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, stał się jeszcze bardziej gorący, ostrzejszy.

— Ale… to _szlama!_ – wykrzyknął z przerażeniem skrzat. – Ścierwo bezczeszczące osławiony dom Blacków…

Izar próbował położyć chłopca na łóżku, ale zaciskające się wokół jego szyi cienkie ramiona były zaskakująco silne i nieustępliwe. Wisiał niezdarnie nad łóżkiem, ciągnąc dzieciaka za pas.

— Puszczaj – warknął. Z łatwością mógłby pokonać chłopca, ale wolałby nie wyrwać mu ramion ze stawów. Gdyby _miało_ mu to jednak zaoszczędzić czas…

— Obiecujesz, że wrócisz? – wyszeptało mu niewinnie do ucha dziecko.

Przełykając ze zniecierpliwieniem ślinę, Izar przytaknął.

— Obiecuję – wyrzucił z siebie spokojnie. Gdy opuścił rajd, nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi z chłopcem. Wiedział jedynie, że na pewno musi ukryć go przed Czarnym Panem. Poza tym jednak brakowało mu jakiegokolwiek logicznego planu.

Lecz nie był to teraz czas na myślenie o mugolu.

Chłopiec puścił jego szyję i opadł na materac, mrugając na niego poważnie.

— Nie możesz złamać obietnicy.

— Oczywiście, że mogę ją złamać – odparł szorstko Izar, po czym syknął boleśnie i złapał się za przedramię. – Ale wrócę – szepnął. Kiedy odwrócił się do Stworka, mruknął z bólu i wzrastającego w nim coraz bardziej _rozdrażnienia_ , kiedy zobaczył upartą postawę skrzata. – To rozkaz, Stworku. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaką ma krew.

Uszy Skrzata obniżyły się.

— Tak, Mistrzu Izarze.

Izar zatrzasnął w odpowiedzi mocno drzwi do swojej sypialni. Odpychając od siebie poczucie winy i niepewności wywołane przyniesieniem tego dziecka do domu, ruszył biegiem w kierunku schodów, kierując swoje myśli na bardzo potrzebną mu teraz bitwę. Gdy tylko jego stopa dotknęła progu, deportował się z ostrym trzaskiem.


	46. Część II Rozdział 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Niebetowany.

**Rozdział czternasty**

Karman* tak chciał, że Izar aportował się zaraz obok stojącego na ulicach Doliny Godryka Voldemorta. Wiedział, że Los pragnął go w ten sposób okrutnie ukarać za wzięcie mugolskiego chłopca do domu. A powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że to _Voldemort_ jest Losem. Zdecydowanie był wystarczająco do tej roli wszechwiedzący i okrutny.

Jego głośne przybycie zostało szybko zauważone przez znajdujących się w pobliżu śmierciożerców, którzy natychmiast przykucnęli i wskazali różdżkami w jego stronę. Izar leniwie podniósł rękę i chociaż ukrywała to maska, na jego twarzy pojawił się lekceważący uśmiech.

— Zapomniałem wziąć z bazy swojej różdżki – oferował w ramach mizernej wymówki. Niedbale machnął wspomnianym przedmiotem. – Nie ma potrzeby, byście sądzili, że jestem przebranym w strój śmierciożercy Rufusem Scrimgeourem. Czarny to nie jego kolor.

W odpowiedzi rozległy się zdegustowane westchnięcia i burknięcia, gdy śmierciożercy wrócili do swoich wcześniejszych rozluźnionych pozycji i opuścili różdżki. Voldemort posłał mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami i odszedł. Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna nie uwierzył w jego wymówkę. A tak właściwie miał nadzieję, że _nikt_ nie uwierzył, iż zostawił swoją różdżkę w bazie. Gdyby dali się na to nabrać, byłby głęboko zaniepokojony tym, że Voldemort rekrutował jakichś kompletnych imbecyli.

Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał wymyślić jakąś rozsądną wymówkę dla swojej krótkiej nieobecności w czasie rajdu. To znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli Voldemort już nie wiedział, co ją spowodowało. A sądząc po wściekłym spojrzeniu, jakie mu posyłał, Czarny Pan mógł już słyszeć pogłoski o jego zniknięciu z mugolem.

Wzdychając, Izar opuścił wzrok, nagle spostrzegając swoje stopy. Wyglądało na to, że aportował się w samym środku jakichś zwłok, których narządy wewnętrzne oblepiały teraz jego buty.

O tak. Karman był wredną suką.

Z pełnym odrazy chrząknięciem zszedł ze szczątków martwego ciała i wytarł stopy o kawałek czystej trawy. Opanowujący Dolinę Godryka chaos nie wydawał się ani trochę zmniejszyć przez tych kilka minut, gdy go nie było. Krzyki być może odrobinę ucichły, ale ogień był równie gorący i gwałtowny co wcześniej, jeśli nie jeszcze bardziej. Rozświetlał pomarańczowym blaskiem niebo i ulice, pozwalając śmierciożercom spostrzec wszystkich uciekinierów i chowające się pomiędzy domami lub w krzakach ofiary.

A Ministerstwa wciąż nie było nigdzie widać. Chociaż trzeba było przyznać, że od najazdu śmierciożerców na Dolinę minęło zaledwie z dziesięć lub dwadzieścia minut, tak więc aurorzy mogli nie zdążyć się jeszcze zebrać. Wiedział jednak, że długo to im już nie zajmie. Być może był to pierwszy prawdziwy rajd śmierciożerców, ale nie pierwsza bitwa, jaką Rufus Scrimgeour stoczy z mrocznymi czarodziejami.

Stojąc na podwórku, nie rozglądał się za niczym konkretnym. Niepotrzebne mu do życia oddechy stały się płytkie, kiedy wsłuchiwał się w niekończące się krzyki torturowanych ofiar. Krzywiąc się, Izar obrócił głową z boku na bok, próbując zmniejszyć swój narastający niepokój. Palce jego obu rąk zaczęły się poruszać i z podnieceniem drżeć. Stłumiona w nim energia i adrenalina zaczynała osiągać niebezpiecznie wysoki poziom. Jeszcze trochę, a zapomni o swojej niechęci do torturowania bezbronnych ofiar i znajdzie sobie jakąś mugolską rodzinkę.

Kiedy tylko jego myśli zaczęły kierować się torem, z którego nie było już odwrotu, za bramami Doliny Godryka rozbrzmiały trzaski aportacji.

Śmierciożercy wrzasnęli w oczekiwaniu i, porzuciwszy domy swoich ofiar, rzucili się biegiem w stronę bram miasta. Również Izar zrobił krok w ich stronę, przeklinając się za to, że jestjedną z najbardziej oddalonych od nich osób, ale następnie zamarł, gdy ponownie rozpaliła się w nim jego wrażliwość na magię. Niedawno odkrył, że adrenalina wyzwalała jego ukryty dar, a w tym momencie krążyła ona w jego ciele w iście zawrotnym tempie.

Mimo że śmierciożercy mijali go biegiem, on sam stał w miejscu, jakby nogi wrosły mu w ziemię. Odchylając do tyłu głowę, wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zamykając błogo oczy, kiedy poczuł nadchodzące z tylnej części Doliny Godryka fale magii, zaledwie kilka stóp od miejsca, w którym obecnie stał.

Rufus był dobry.

 _Bardzo dobry_.

Rozniósł dźwięk aportacji po całej okolicy, aby wypłoszyć swoich wrogów z ich kryjówek. Niedługo będzie mógł z zaskoczenia zaatakować ich od tyłu.

Miał jednak pecha, bo Izar nie dał się na to nabrać.

Z przesadną zarozumiałością wyszedł na środek ulicy, stawiając czoła ukrytym w cieniach postaciom. Ze zniecierpliwieniem obserwował, jak ich rozmazane rysy powoli wyostrzają się i stają wyraźniejsze. Oszalały chichot wydostał się z jego ust, kiedy stanął wyprostowany i pewny siebie. Sam jeden przeciwko Departamentowi Aurorów.

I _po to_ właśnie żył. To wyzwanie było ekscytujące. Jego własną torturą. Po to właśnie został stworzony. Każdy najmniejszy problem i element jego życia osobistego został obecnie zmieciony w głąb umysłu niczym popiół przez gwałtowne wichry. Nie pragnął niczego innego.

Aurorzy, ubrani profesjonalnie w swoje niebiesko-szare szaty, wznieśli równocześnie różdżki, z których wybuchł ogień, bardzo przypominając supernową**. Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się, nim roześmiał się radośnie i przykucnął, przygotowując do działania, gdy w jego stronę pomknęły ogniste zaklęcia. Nie miały za zadanie go pochwycić. Ich cel był prosty: zabić. Szybko zlikwidować tak wielu śmierciożerców, jak tylko będą w stanie dosięgnąć. I to sprawiło, że to wszystko jeszcze bardziej mu się spodobało.

Rozbrzmiało za nim chrapliwe i przeraźliwe „nie!”, a następnie ogień otoczył go ze wszystkich stron. Zanim jednak to się stało, zdążył wznieść Wodną Tarczę – zaklęcie, które owinęło się wokół niego niczym wąska bańka. Przykucnął, a jego skóra krzyknęła pod wpływem bliskości płomieni. Świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami i Izar zamrugał, próbując zwilżyć swoje piekące gałki oczne. Przez chwilę miał zawroty głowy i wydawało mu się, że znajduje się w zupełnie innym środowisku.

Siłą zmusił się do skupienia, już planując swój kolejny krok. Sądząc po rozbrzmiałym za jego plecami okrzyku, domyślił się, że śmierciożercy spostrzegli już, iż aurorzy znajdują się za ich plecami, a nie tam, skąd początkowo dobiegały trzaski aportacji. Musieli być jednak równie zdezorientowani płomieniami, co on. Izar wiedział, że niektórzy nie zdążyli pewnie roztoczyć wokół siebie na czas swojej tarczy ani się uchylić. 

Kiedy płomienie w końcu opadły, Izar zerwał się ze swojej pochylonej pozycji i zaczął skakać na palcach.

— _Altisonus_ – mruknął. Jego różdżka przeszyła powietrze i wykorzystał grację, jaką posiadało jego ciało, aby objąć zaklęciem większy obszar.

Czar zaczął wibrować w powietrzu, wyglądem przypominając trochę drżącą fatamorganę. Altisonus było zaklęciem, które pozwalało rzucającemu powalić wielu wrogów na raz. Wewnątrz każdej jego wibrującej cząstki krył się dźwięk tak głośny i szkodliwy, że rozsadzał błony bębenkowe ofiar. A w niektórych przypadkach, gdy przeciwnik stał bliżej, a magia rzucającego była silna, istniała nawet szansa, że z powodu jej ostrej siły wybuchnie również kilka głów.

To zaklęcie było idealne – zwłaszcza że nie krzywdziło rzucającego ani tych, którzy stali za nim. Dla tych, którzy znajdowali się poza jego zasięgiem, słyszalne było tylko lekkie, przeszywające echo.

Aurorzy zaczęli się rozpaczliwie miotać, próbując uchronić się przed nachodzącymi ich wibracjami. Niektórzy mieli szczęście, ale niektórzy wrzasnęli, opadając na kolana i ściskając dłońmi swoje krwawiące uszy. Izar poczuł ekstazę, gdy dwójka stojących najbliżej niego aurorów poddała się sile ataku i ich głowy eksplodowały gwałtownie, zanim opadli martwi na ziemię. Rozlana na glebie masa gęstej krwi była w jego oczach czymś dziwnie niezwykłym.

Został zmuszony zakończyć zaklęcie, by obronić się przed Klątwą Tnącą, która o kilka cali minęła jego szyję. Jego tarcza odbiła większość nacierającej na niego siły, ale mały jej odłamek przebił się poprzez jego obronę i rozciął mu gardło. Izar chrząknął i opadł na kolana, po czym szybko przetransmutował leżące u jego stóp kamyczki w lustra potrzebne do Zaklęcia Odbicia. Kiedy tylko aurorzy go otoczyli, lustra te w samą porę podniosły się do góry. Uderzyło w nie większość wycelowanych w niego zaklęć, w wyniku czego odbiły się one z powrotem w tłum i spowodowały zamęt.

Niezliczona ilość aurorów padła na ziemię obok niego, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się Zaklęcia Odbicia i stając się ofiarą swoich własnych destruktywnych klątw.

Izar pośpiesznie otarł wyciekającą przez jego już uzdrowioną szyję krew, po czym machnął z zapałem różdżką wokół klatki piersiowej. Lustra zadrżały, po czym roztrzaskały się. Skupiając na nich całą swoją wolę, potężną falą mocy pchnął odłamkami szkła we wszystkie strony i obserwował, jak wbijają się w kilka ofiar. Zmrużył za maską oczy, gdy jego uwagę zwrócił w szczególności jeden mężczyzna, który opadł na ziemię z odłamkiem szkła wbitym dumnie prosto między oczy.  

Nagle po Dolinie Godryka rozniósł się wysoki śmiech. Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując, że jego rozbawienie wzrasta wraz z tym, jak zbliża się do niego źródło tego dźwięku.

Bellatriks aportowała się zaraz za jego plecami, przyciskając do nich swoje ramiona.

— Chodź, kochany bratanku – wymruczała zza swojej pozłacanej maski. – Zobaczymy, komu uda się zebrać dzisiaj więcej ciał.

Izar uśmiechnął się złośliwie, machając różdżką w powietrzu i odcinając jednemu aurorowi głowę, kiedy opadła jego tarcza.

— Będziesz musiała bardzo się postarać, aby nadrobić moją przewagę – odpowiedział drwiąco. Chociaż Bellatriks zaczęła swoją zabawę wcześniej, zabijając mugoli, Izar pozbawił życia wielu aurorów, nim przybyli śmierciożercy.

Bo ci w końcu tu dotarli. Nie był już jedynym celem całej grupy aurorów. Mógł teraz skupić się na tylko jednym przeciwniku na raz, a następnie szybko zamienić go na kolejnego.

Bellatriks i Izar tańczyli razem w samym sercu walki, wykorzystując siebie nawzajem, aby zyskać przewagę. Kiedy Ballatriks robiła unik, Izar również się uchylał. I vice versa. Byli dobraną parą. Ich style były do siebie dość dopasowane. Oboje poruszali się bardzo szybko i nieustannie, oboje byli także bezwzględni. Bawienie się swoją ofiarą nie było dla nich równie rozkoszne, co obranie sobie kolejnej. Kiedy tylko ich przeciwnik upadał na ziemię, zanim zdołał w ogóle jej dotknąć, przenosili się już na kolejnego. 

Tworzyli wokół siebie zauważalny okrąg. Oczywistym było, że stanowią wśród śmierciożerców największe zagrożenie – jeśli nie liczyć Voldemorta. Razem pozbawiali życia dostatecznej ilości aurorów, rozwścieczając tym Ministerstwo i podnosząc morale śmierciożerców.

Bellatriks padła szybko na ziemię, ciągnąc za sobą Izara. Zaklęcie jej przeciwnika śmignęło mu tuż nad głową i uderzyło w innego aurora. Mężczyzna poleciał do tyłu z głębokim rozcięciem na klatce piersiowej.

Zarechotała, sącząc swoje szaleństwo w pory Izara, w wyniku czego i on przyłączył się do jej chichotu. Ogarnęła go ekstaza i wstał, mając ochotę na więcej. W znacznej odległości od miejsca, w którym się znajdował, dostrzegł walczących u boku aurorów czarodziei w zwykłych szatach. Zastanowił się nad tym szybko, po czym doszedł do wniosku, że musieli należeć do stworzonego przez dyrektora Hogwartu Zakonu Feniksa. Izar nie widział Albusa Dumbledore’a od kilku miesięcy, ale staruszek był tu teraz, pojedynkując się zaciekle z Voldemortem.

Obaj woleli nie wypowiadać na głos swoich zaklęć i skupiali się raczej na sile aniżeli kreatywności. Byli siebie warci – obaj zbyt zaślepieni swoimi własnymi słabościami, aby pokonać swojego przeciwnika. Dumbledore nie doceniał rozsądku Voldemorta, a Voldemort był zbyt arogancki –  ślepy – wobec jego prawdziwej mocy. Nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, iż _może_ istnieć ktoś równie potężny, co on.

Przez jedną szaloną chwilę Izar miał ochotę wkroczyć w ich pojedynek, wstrząsnąć nimi oboma i nasycić głód, którego nie mogło zaspokoić większość otaczających go aurorów. Domyślił się jednak, że Voldemort nie byłby z tego powodu zadowolony. A i tak był już na niego wściekły za jego wcześniejszą, krótką nieobecność.

Sięgając za siebie, Izar poszukał lewą ręką ramienia Bellatriks, po czym okręcił się wokół niego i obrócił nią. Czuł potrzebę zmienienia swojej pozycji i stawienia czoła nowym przeciwnikom, mając nadzieję, że będą oni lepsi niż ci, którzy mu wcześniej przypadli. Bellatriks pozwoliła mu na to, bez problemu przystosowując się do jego zmian.

Izar odrzucił płomiennie czerwoną klątwę z dala od swojej twarzy, po czym odciął kostki swojego przeciwnika i zabił go, gdy tylko uderzył on o ziemię. Nawet przez chwilę się nie wahając, ustawił ciało swojego wroga w ogniu, z powodzeniem przenosząc płomienie na aurora, który właśnie nad nim przechodził. Kiedy blondynka zajęta była gaszeniem swojej płonącej szaty, Izar wskazał różdżką na jej piękne, niebieskie oczy, niewerbalnie wyciągając je z oczodołów.

Krzyknęła z przerażenia i przeszywającego bólu, ale, co dziwne, utrzymała swoją obronną pozycję i ze wszystkich sił starała się przed nim bronić. Jej partner leżał już martwy u jej stóp, a w powietrzu rozległ się zapach jego palonej skóry.

Dziedzic Blacków nie miał wobec niej żadnej litości, kiedy rzucił zaklęcie w stronę jej stóp, gdzie jej tarcza była najsłabsza. Chwytając ją za kostki, uniósł ją do góry nogami w powietrze i pokręcił nią dookoła. Jako że nie mogła niczego zobaczyć, szybko ogarnął ją strach i mdłości. Wymiociny wyciekły z jej ściągniętych ust, wpadając jej do nosa i momentalnie ją dusząc.

Zanim mógłby jej _pomóc_ , w jego stronę nadleciała klątwa. Izar nigdy by jej nie zauważył, gdyby nie jego wrażliwość na magię. Została skierowana w jego odwrócony profil, gdzie nawet Bellatriks nie była w stanie jej dostrzec.

Był to doskonale zaplanowany atak, można by nawet powiedzieć, że podstępny ze strony _Jasnego_ aurora.

Izar obrócił siebie oraz Bellatriks i użył swojego szybkiego refleksu, aby skutecznie uniknąć zielonej klątwy, która musiała być Avadą Kedavrą. Krzywiąc się, uniósł wzrok na aurora, który oderwał go od jego ofiary. Z powodu swojej żądzy krwi ledwie dostrzegł, z kim ma do czynienia.

Z Syriuszem Blackiem.

A tuż ponad ramieniem swojego wuja dostrzegł Jamesa i Lily. Pan Potter miał na sobie jednolity mundur aurora, podczas gdy jego żona odziana była w zwykłe, czarne szaty, co oznaczało, że wciąż należała do Zakonu Feniksa. Wyraz jej twarzy był niewzruszony, gdy pojedynkowała się z jakimś śmierciożercą. Jej karmazynowe włosy przypominały jednolity, płomienny sztandar.

Izar syknął cicho, trzymając różdżkę pomiędzy kciukiem, a palcem wskazującym, nim posłał w stronę swojego wuja nieszkodliwą klątwę. Syriusz oczywiście ją zablokował i wycelował w niego jeszcze silniejsze oraz mroczniejsze zaklęcie. Izar uchylił się przed nim dzięki swojemu refleksowi, po raz kolejny pociągając za sobą Bellatriks. Oczy Syriusza zwęziły się na niego podejrzliwie, gdy chłopiec zawahał się przed rzuceniem w niego czegokolwiek mroczniejszego.

— Izar? – wyszeptał mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy pojawił się emocjonalny ból.

Młodzieniec odchylił głowę, śmiejąc się z frustracji. Za każdym innym razem spróbowałby pojedynkować się z Syriuszem i zachować fałszywe pozory, jednak w tej chwili pochłaniało go żądne krwi zamglenie. Potrzebował prawdziwej i stanowiącej wyzwanie walki. Pojedynkowanie się z Syriuszem albo osłabiłoby krążącą w jego żyłach adrenalinę, bo wiedziałby, że nie byłby w stanie go skrzywdzić, albo istniała również możliwość, że spowodowałby u niego jakąś naprawdę dużą szkodę.

— Nadszedł czas, abym zapolował na większą zdobycz, Bellatriks… — wyszeptał do stojącej za nim kobiety.

— I zostawił mnie samą? – Wdzięczyła się z przesadnym nadąsaniem.

Spojrzał przez ramię na wielu poległych z jej ręki aurorów.

— Myślę, że sama całkiem dobrze sobie poradzisz.

Jej ciemne oczy na krótką chwilę spojrzały w jego. Czule pogłaskała jego maskę.

— Idź się zabawić. – Zarechotała głośno, pchając go gwałtownie. Izar potknął się, ale zanim mógłby upaść na tyłek, deportował się z głośnym trzaskiem.

Chrząknął, gdy wylądował niepewnie na szczycie dachu. Wykorzystał siłę swoich nóg, aby zyskać równowagę na jego pochyłej i stromej powierzchni. Następnie chętnym i krytycznym okiem zaczął obserwować z góry bitwę. Pominął wzrokiem wielu wartościowych aurorów, takich jak Kingsley, Moody czy Potter… a to wszystko tylko dla _niego_.

— O tak – syknął, a jego palce popieściły ostre dachówki dachu, kiedy zauważył obrany przez siebie cel.

Unosząc różdżkę, posłał w stronę wysokiego i umięśnionego mężczyzny proste zaklęcie oszałamiające. Ten – wydawałoby się szóstym zmysłem – szybko się przed nim uchylił, pomimo że stał do Izara plecami. Z grymasem na twarzy odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na Blacka.

Izarowi udało się rozgniewać lwa.

Pytaniem było, czy usidlił całą uwagę tego drapieżnika?

Jego cel deportował się w plątaninie niebieskich szat.

Nie odwracając się, Izar uśmiechnął się groźnie, kiedy usłyszał za swoimi plecami ostry trzask aportacji.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdy nieporadnie próbował złapać równowagę na pochylonym dachu, Rufus pomyślał, że w tej stojącej naprzeciw niego wysokiej i szczupłej postaci jest coś dziwnie znajomego. I nie chodziło mu tylko o jej postawę, ale także sposób, w jaki się _poruszała_. Z gracją, która sprawiała, że jej ruchy były płynne i biegłe. Scrimgeour miał, oczywiście, swoje podejrzenia i najprawdopodobniej były one prawidłowe, ale nie był to teraz czas na rozwodzenie się nad tożsamością tego śmierciożercy.

Twarz Rufusa wykrzywiła się, gdy rzucił na swojego przeciwnika Zaklęcie Niszczące, mając nadzieję zwalić go tym z zadaszenia. Nie wyczarował on jednak tarczy, tak jak myślał Rufus, a zrobił szybko gwiazdę, balansując z łatwością na krawędzi dachu.

— Efekciarskie – warknął Rufus, unosząc wargę i z dzikim szyderstwem pokazując zęby. Pogardzał czarodziejami, którzy pojedynkowali się na pokaz. Wielu jego aurorów lubiło okazały styl walki, ale żaden z nich nie odnosił w nim sukcesów, nie mając za sobą lat praktyki. Z drugiej strony, stawiający mu teraz czoło śmierciożerca sprawiał wrażenie, jakby urodził się z elegancją… co sprawiało, że jego efekciarski styl walki wydawał się naturalny i niewymuszony.

Śmierciożerca przykucnął nisko, wpatrując się w niego. Jego srebrna maska błyszczała w płomieniach wydobywających się z sąsiednich domów, ukrywając jego twarz. Rufus gruchnął z dezaprobatą, zastanawiając się podejrzliwie, dlaczego sama otaczająca go atmosfera wydawała mu się znajoma. Było zbyt ciemno, aby mógł dostrzec kolor jego oczu. Postać mieściła się jednak w średniej wzrostu mężczyzn, a może nawet mogła ubiegać się o miano kogoś wysokiego.

Wiedział jednak niestety, że był to opis, który pasował do wielu mężczyzn.

— A _ty_ jesteś bezceremonialny i nudny.

Szepczący głos nie dawał mu żadnych nowych wskazówek, a jedynie upewnił w przekonaniu, że ma do czynienia z mężczyzną.

Ustawiając swoje ramiona w odpowiedniej pozycji, Rufus uniósł ponownie różdżkę, obserwując, jak postać pozostaje skupiona i czujna. Zdecydowany uśmiech wykrzywił jego twarz, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten śmierciożerca ściągnął go tutaj tylko po to, aby się z nim zabawić.

— _Elidere!_ – warknął, a pomarańczowe zaklęcie przekształciło się w żółte, kiedy z zabójczą precyzją leciało w stronę śmierciożercy. Mówił, że jest nudny? Ta klątwa sprawi, że jego przeciwnik zobaczy w nim _iskrę_.

Śmierciożerca poruszył się na jednej nodze, z prostotą uchylając się przed czarem. Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, że pomarańczowo-żołte zaklęcie chwilę później znów do niego powróci. Zadowolony z siebie Rufus obserwował, jak śmierciożerca wznosi niechlujną tarczę, która odwzorowywała jego zaskoczenie. Dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał, kiedy Elidere uderzyło w barierę, rozsadziło ją z jasnymi płomieniami i głośnym wybuchem.

Rufus osłonił oczy przed tym jasnym błyskiem i przykucnął, aby ochronić się przed eksplozją. Jego przygładzone włosy zostały rozwiane okrutnie przez następstwa siły wybuchu, a ręka, którą osłaniał twarz, rozgrzała się od ognia.

Kiedy gorące powietrze w końcu opadło, Rufus opuścił ramię, wpatrując się w puste i gorące miejsce, które chwilę wcześniej zajmował śmierciożerca. Niemożliwym było, by udało mu się obronić przed drugim atakiem. Zaklęcie zbiło go z tropu i naprawdę byłby zaskoczony, gdyby śmierciożerca je jakimś cudem przeżył.

— _Incubitum!_

Rufus zerwał się na równe nogi, kiedy jego przeciwnik skoczył ku niemu w połowie wypowiadania zaklęcia. Fioletowa klątwa uderzyła prosto w jego klatkę piersiową, tak zaskoczony był tym niespodziewanym i nagłym atakiem. Jego gorsza noga stała się cięższa, a tętno zaczęło boleśnie pulsować w udzie. Zacisnął zęby, szybko wznosząc tarczę, kiedy w jego stronę poleciał kolejny czar.

Odbił się od jego bariery i Rufus zepchnął odczuwany w nodze ból do dalszych zakamarków swojego umysłu, przysuwając się bliżej śmierciożercy.

Jednak zanim którykolwiek z nich mógłby się odezwać, na zadymionym i pokrytym mgłą niebie pojawiła się kolejna jaskrawozielona czaszka z wężem. W miasteczku rozległ się szereg trzasków aportacji, sygnalizując, że śmierciożercy się wycofywali.

Nie.

 _Ten_ śmierciożerca nigdzie się nie wybierał. Rufus był zdeterminowany, aby albo go zabić, albo porwać. Obie opcje były całkiem dobre. Nie było mowy, aby pozwolił temu mrocznemu czarodziejowi żyć w społeczeństwie jako wolny człowiek. Podczas walki z tymi haniebnymi czarodziejami zginęło dzisiaj zbyt wielu jego ludzi.

Rufus rzucił się do przodu, skutecznie wysadzając ceglany komin dachu, na którym stał. Cegły zaczęły kręcić się szybko wokół śmierciożercy niczym mała trąba powietrza, waląc go najpierw w ramię, a potem kilka razy w klatkę piersiową i głowę. Jego przeciwnik upadł ciężko, uderzając najpierw niezgrabnie o dach, a potem po nim zjeżdżając. Rufus oddychał ciężko, kiedy ruszył powoli w stronę krawędzi i spojrzał w dół.

Spodziewał się zobaczyć zakrwawione i połamane ciało. Zamiast tego jego wzrok napotkał niewinne krzewy i wypielęgnowane kwiaty.

Włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Odwrócił się szybko, podnosząc swoją różdżkę, ale stojący za nim śmierciożerca był szybszy. Znacznie szybszy. Rufus zleciał z dachu, mijając całą przerwę miedzy domami, nim uderzył o szczyt sąsiedniego budynku. Przetoczył się po jego zboczu, oszołomiony i pozbawiony pod wpływem uderzenia tchu. Musiał złamać kilka żeber, być może również ramię i nogę. Niemniej jednak wbił różdżkę w dachówki, zatrzymując swój zjazd, nim mógłby walnąć z całej siły o ziemię.

W jego klatce piersiowej ścisnął się gniew. Odwrócił głowę, głodny zemsty, ale śmierciożercy już nie było.

Coś mu mówiło, że nie był to ostatni raz, gdy spotyka tego szybkiego przeciwnika.

 

**~*~**

 

Pojedynek ze Scrimgeourem nie należał do jego najlepszych. Choć Izar wierzył, że był już po prostu zmęczony swoimi wcześniejszymi potyczkami z aurorami. To pewnie właśnie z tego powodu jego walka z Scrimgeourem nie była tak ekscytująca, jak sobie wyobrażał. To samo dotyczyło zresztą również samego Scrimgeoura. Black był nieco rozczarowany, że ten były auror nie stanowił dla niego większego wyzwania. Chociaż gdy mężczyzna pojawił się na dachu, Izar pamiętał, jak niemal rozkoszował się jego zmęczeniem.

Następny pojedynek będzie lepszy. I dłuższy.

W chwili obecnej wspinał się po schodach do swojej sypialni na Grimmauld. Voldemort z pewnością będzie chciał, aby był dzisiaj w jego bazie, więc musiał działać szybko. A właśnie, to mu przypomniało, że musiał wymyślić jakiś rozsądny powód, jaki mógłby przedstawić Czarnemu Panu w ramach wyjaśnienia swojej niespodziewanej nieobecności w czasie rajdu.

Lord Voldemort nie oczekiwał od swoich śmierciożerców, że zbiorą się po bitwie w jego bazie. Większość z nich od razu deportowała się do domów, inni postanowili wmieszać się w tłum w bazie i wymieniać historyjki o swoich sukcesach lub pomagać rodzinom swoich poległych towarzyszy.

A Izar postanowił… wrócić do domu do mugola. Jak _osobliwie_. 

— Mistrzu Izarze – zaskrzeczał Stworek, kłaniając się sztywno, gdy tylko zauważył, że Izar wyłania się z klatki schodowej. – Szlama pozostała w twoim pokoju, tak jak rozkazałeś.

— To dobrze. – Młodzieniec położył swoją pokrytą rękawicą dłoń na głowie Stworka, chwaląc go. – Wkrótce wróci Regulus. Możesz zobaczyć, czy nie będzie czegoś potrzebował. – Odprawił Skrzata Domowego, nawet na niego nie patrząc, po czym wszedł do swojego pokoju, mając na twarzy duży grymas.

Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia siedział skulony i trzęsący się chłopiec. Miał włosy w kolorze ciemnego blondu. Drżenie jego ciała spowodowane było najprawdopodobniej efektami Crucio, które rzucone zostało na niego w czasie rajdu śmierciożerców. Izar powinien dać mu pewnie z tego powodu eliksir na rozluźnienie mięśni, ale szybko odepchnął od siebie tę sentymentalną myśl.

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok, gdy Izar odłożył z łoskotem na biurko swoją srebrną maskę.

— Jak masz na imię? – zapytał krótko. Ocenił mugola poprzez przymrużone oczy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego żywił do niego pewne przywiązanie. To było żałosne i wzbronione.

— Aiden.

Izar burknął, niewzruszony dumną odwagą chłopca.

— Chodź ze mną, Aiden. Zabiorę cię do sierocińca. Chyba że masz rodzinę…

— Mam rodzinę – oznajmił namiętnie Aiden, prostując się pomimo ogarniających jego ciało drgawek. Pokój był jasny, dzięki czemu Izar zauważył, że ciemne oczy dzieciaka były błotnistobrązowe. – Ty jesteś moją rodziną. Nie możesz zabrać mnie do sierocińca, bo już mam ciebie.

Opierając się o najdalszą ścianę, w przyzwoitej i bezpiecznej odległości od chłopca, Izar skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Nie znasz mnie – szepnął niebezpiecznie. Sposób, w jaki ten chłopiec się mu przyglądał sprawiał, że czuł się bardzo niewygodnie. To było pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie, jakby był jedynym wybawicielem dzieciaka. Jego idolem.

— Znam – kłócił się z nim Aiden. – Widziałem cię w moich snach.

I znów te sny. Chłopiec musiał być jasnowidzem, nawet jeśli ta umiejętność była u niego bardzo rozcieńczona.

— Jak często miewasz te sny? – zapytał z ciekawości, chociaż wiedział, że tak naprawdę powinien jak najszybciej zabrać go do sierocińca, a nie tylko bardziej się do niego przywiązywać… _jeśli_ w ogóle można to było nazwać „przywiązaniem”.

— Tylko czasami. – Chłopiec skrzywił się, marszcząc z frustracji brwi. – Nie pamiętam ich zbyt dobrze. Ale pamiętam, że o tobie śniłem. I o Regulusie. Jesteście tacy jak ja. Sprawiacie, że dzieją się różne rzeczy. Magiczne rzeczy.

Izar zauważył, że dzieciak miał problem z płynnym wymówieniem imienia Regulusa.

— Magiczne _rzeczy?_ – powtórzył Izar, bardziej do siebie niż do chłopca. Elokwentnie. Z drugiej strony jednak, dzieciak miał jakieś sześć, może siedem lat.

Oparł się mocniej o ścianę, przyglądając się chłopcu, który badawczymi oczyma odwzajemniał jego spojrzenie. Jeśli to, co powiedział było prawdą, naprawdę musiał być szlamą. Lub, co całkiem możliwe, jego rodzice również byli czarodziejami. Świadomość, że chłopiec miał dostateczną ilość magii i nie był tylko jakimś podrzędnym mugolem sprawiła, że Izar poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Chociaż to nie zmieniało faktu, że szlamy nie były jakoś znacznie lepsze niż mugole.

— Twoi rodzice. Czy oni potrafili rzucać zaklęcia?

Dlaczego w ogóle o to pytał? Powinien go zlekceważyć, wydostać z Grimmauld, zanim Regulus lub Voldemort się o nim dowiedzą. A jednak stał tam dalej sztywno, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

— Nie – oświadczył Aiden, którego wyraz twarzy spochmurniał na samo wspomnienie przeżytych okropności.

— Krzywdzili cię, bo byłeś inny? – dopytywał się dalej Izar.

Aiden opuścił wzrok, marszcząc brwi na czarno-szarą kołdrę na łóżku Blacka.

— Mój ojciec czasami mnie bił, nie często – wyszeptał. – Ale widziałem, że mnie nie lubili. Ani nie kochali. Nigdy się do mnie nie odzywali ani mnie nie dotykali, tak jak inni rodzicie swoje dzieci. Zawsze krzyczeli. Odkąd pamiętam, byłem samotny.

Być może to ten dziecinny i niewinny ton jego głosu zmroził tak Izara. Lub być może była to historia, która miała w sobie ślady podobieństwa do jego własnego dzieciństwa. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że ten chłopiec nie zwrócił na siebie jego uwagi dlatego, iż był jasnowidzem lub dlatego, że wyglądał naprawdę żałośnie, ale dlatego, że dostrzegł w jego oczach duchy swojej własnej przeszłości. Czarodzieje _nie_ należeli do mugolskiego świata. Mugole obawiali się mocy, których nie mogli sami kontrolować. I wyładowywali swój strach na tych, którzy je dzierżyli.

Izar westchnął głęboko, przyciskając swoje palce do czoła. Czy kiedy następnym razem natknie się na jakieś maltretowane, szlamowate dziecko, również przyniesie je do domu? Nie mógł tak przecież robić, zabierać ze sobą sierot i litować się nad nimi tylko dlatego, że doświadczyły tego samego, co on.

Z drugiej jednak strony, Aiden był wyjątkiem. Widział go wcześniej w swoich snach i wiedział, że zabierze go od znęcającej się nad nim rodziny. Ten dzieciak przywiązał się do niego jeszcze zanim go poznał. To było niebezpieczne, bo Izar mógł go bez problemu zabić lub zabrać do sierocińca. A jednak dzieciak to właśnie zrobił – zaufał i pokochał nieznajomego… zaufał mrocznemu czarodziejowi, który nie tak dawno tej samej nocy zabił niezliczoną ilość osób.

I ufał mu tylko dlatego, że zabrał go z jego domu.

— Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? – mruknął, unosząc z podniesionymi brwiami wzrok. Aiden zamrugał, uparcie próbując ukryć drżenie własnego ciała. – To nie ciebie jednak powinienem o to pytać. Jestem pewien, że sam znasz już na to odpowiedź.

 _On_ nie mógł zatrzymać tego chłopca. Nie _chciał_ zatrzymać tego chłopca. Dzieciaki wystawiały jego cierpliwość na próbę, a do tego nie czuł się wygodnie, dając im ciepło i uwagę. Izar poświęcił się dla swoich wynalazków i sprzeczek z Czarnym Panem. Dziecko stanęłoby mu na drodze jego samotności. A już zwłaszcza dziecko, które było maltretowane. Izar nie posiadał wymaganego oddania i cierpliwości, które potrzebne były przy kimś, nad kim ktoś się znęcał.

Znał jednak pewną osobę, która wydawała się samotna. Osobę, która zawsze pragnęła rodziny i narzekała, że Izar rośnie zbyt szybko.

Regulusa.

Nagle przypomniał sobie sen, który niedawno miał. Przypomniał sobie, że posiadał w nim potomka. Potomka, który twierdził, że jest spokrewniony z nim oraz z Regulusem. Jednak jak mogłoby to być możliwe, skoro nie mógł mieć dzieci, a Regulus był gejem? Odpowiedź była prosta i całkowicie jasna. Adopcja.

Regulus oczekiwał, że Izar przekaże dalej nazwisko Blacków. Jednakże Izar wiedział, że nawet jeśli _posiada_ zdrową spermę, Voldemort nie pozwoli mu spłodzić dziecka z inną czarownicą czy nawet jakieś adoptować. Czarny Pan był zbyt zaborczy wobec jego uwagi. A kto wie? Być może Voldemort myślał, że Izar zmiękłby, gdyby miał własnego potomka.

Izar natomiast nie chciał być jeszcze słabszy, niż był obecnie.

Tak więc pozostawała tylko jedna opcja. Regulus mógł adoptować dziecko i Aiden mógł kontynuować linię rodu Blacków. Adopcja krwi była rzadka, ale bardzo skuteczna. Używały jej zwykle czystokrwiste rodziny. Jednak, jako że kładło się w nich wielki nacisk na poczęcie własnych dzieci, nie była używana zbyt często. Pozwalała rysom dziecka, wraz z wieloma innymi rzeczami, przekształcić się tak, że nabierały cech rodziny adopcyjnej.

Podjęcie decyzji o losie Aidena nie było tak chaotyczne, jakie się wydawało. Izar od dawna zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić z problemem kontynuowania rodu Blacków. A teraz, mając przed sobą to dziecko, dlaczego nie mógłby wyprawić go do Regulusa?

To z pewnością oddali od _niego_ tego dzieciaka. I to jego pieprzone uwielbienie oraz pełne zaufania oczy. Jakby tego było mało, jasnowidz będzie przyzwoitym dodatkiem zarówno do Ciemnej Strony, jak i rodu Blacków. Regulus będzie miał kogo rozpieszczać, a Izar pozbędzie się bólów głowy wywołanych problemem przekazania nazwiska Blacków.

Jaki był jedyny problem tego genialnego planu? Musiał przekonać Regulusa, że szlama może zostać przemieniona w godnego, czystokrwistego czarodzieja, a Voldemorta, że wcale nie opuścił rajdu dla jakiegoś szlamowatego dzieciaka. Ta pierwsza sprawa była, tak naprawdę, całkiem prosta. Izar wciąż byłby dziedzicem Blacków. Aiden musiałby tylko wyprodukować spermę, która pociągnie dalej linię ich rodu. A na dodatek chłopiec nie posiadał krwi ani genów, które mogłyby przekazać kolejnym pokoleniom Klątwę Cygnusa.

Wystarczy odrobina perswazji i Regulus na pewno się na to zgodzi.

Co się jednak tyczyło Voldemorta…

Izar skrzywił się na spoczywającego po drugiej stronie pokoju dzieciaka. Chłopiec uśmiechał się do niego szelmowsko, jak gdyby już _wiedział_ , jakie Black ma wobec niego plany. Jednak uśmiech ten zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił i Aiden skulił się ze strachu. Początkowo Izar myślał, że był to kolejny efekt Crucio, ale szybko odrzucił to założenie, gdy zobaczył malujące się na twarzy dzieciaka prawdziwe przerażenie.

— Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami – wyszeptał Aiden.

Izar miał mu właśnie powiedzieć, że mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami przerażał _wszystkich_ i że musi wziąć się w garść. Następnie jednak poczuł zmianę w atmosferze. Sztywniejąc, ostrożnie sięgnął do drzwi, chcąc wyjść z pokoju, zanim zwabi do niego Voldemorta swoją obecnością.

Kiedy je otworzył, napotkał zmrużone, czerwone oczy. Natychmiast gwałtownie zatrzasnął je z powrotem przed twarzą Czarnego Pana. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, aby stawić mu czoła, nawet jeśli wiedział, że ta konfrontacja jest nieunikniona. Obracając się, wskazał Aidenowi, aby ukrył się pod łóżkiem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę hałas, jaki dzieciak wywołał, kiedy przenosił się na ziemię, Izar był pewien, że Czarny Pan usłyszał to przez drzwi.

— Nawet nie próbuj – syknął Voldemort, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Jego uwaga natychmiast skierowała się na łóżko, po czym skupiła się na sprawiającym wrażenie niewinnego Izarze. Za plecami Czarnego Pana wlekł się niepewnie Regulus, którego oczy wciąż rozświetlone były od dzisiejszej bitwy.

— Ja…

Izar przerwał, kiedy Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i owinął ją wokół jego cienkiego gardła, przyciskając go do ściany. Dziedzic Blacków skrzywił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan był na niego naprawdę wściekły. Śmierdział zwęglonym ciałem i zimną krwią, co nie było dla niego, jako magicznego stworzenia, odpychające, ale na pewno nie było też przyjemne.

Voldemort pochylił się do przodu. Jego czarne włosy uciekły z mocnego związania na karku.

— Słyszałem już kilka doniesień o twojej nagłej nieobecności na rajdzie – zaczął okrutnym szeptem mężczyzna. – Jednakże zdecydowanie wolałbym usłyszeć twoją wersję wydarzeń.

Jak szczodrze. Czarny Pan dawał mu przywilej wątpliwości***. A gdzie było to miłosierdzie w sytuacjach, gdy Izar naprawdę go potrzebował?

Zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielono oczy zmrużyły się na Voldemorta. Ręka zaciskająca się wokół jego gardła była niezwykle bolesna. Izar wiedział, że gdyby był człowiekiem, siła tego ucisku zmiażdżyłaby mu szyję i zabiła go na miejscu.

— Zabezpieczałem klejnoty rodu Blacków – syknął na przekór.

Nagle został pchnięty z dala od Voldemorta. Potknął się z powodu nagłego braku napierającej na niego siły i z ostrym łomotem oparł się o ścianę. Nie miał jednak szansy odzyskać swojej godności, bo Czarny Pan wznosił się nad nim niczym mroczny cień. Jego szkarłatne oczy były rozświetlone i kalkulacyjne.

— Jest jasnowidzem – sprzeczał się gorączkowo Izar. – Mógłby być dla nas atutem! – Uniósł brodę w obliczu gniewu Voldemorta, nienawidząc dominującej postawy, jaką ten emanował. I to jeszcze na oczach jego ojca. Na całe szczęście Regulus nie wszedł do pokoju – Voldemort najprawdopodobniej rozkazał mu, aby pozostał na zewnątrz. To jednak nie powodowało, że jego duma była choć trochę mniej zraniona.

Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślał, dość zaskakujące było, że Voldemort pozwolił, by świadkiem tej sceny była nie tylko szlama kryjąca się pod łóżkiem, ale również Regulus. Izar mógłby odpowiedzieć na jego atak i wyrównać ich szanse, ale musiałby wykorzystać przy tym siłę, jaką zdobył poprzez zamianę w magiczne stworzenie. Nie mógł jednak ryzykować, że Regulus dowie się o jego relacji z Czarnym Panem lub tym, iż nie jest dłużej człowiekiem. I to właśnie Voldemort zaplanował. Zaplanował obecność Regulusa, a co za tym idzie, uległość Izara.

Ten mężczyzna zawsze wydawał się być o krok przed nim. I było to zarówno irytujące, jak i intrygujące.

Nienawidził tego… tego związku, jaki mieli. Nienawidził go, bo nie był on zdrowy ani rozsądny, a jednak go pragnął i w nim rozkwitał. Nawet teraz, gdy obaj patrzyli na siebie w gorączce gniewu, napięcie fizyczne między nimi wciąż było namacalne i wyraźne. A właściwie ta złość wydawała się tak naprawdę tylko jeszcze bardziej je napędzać. To nie było normalne, ale wspólne dla nich obu. Obaj chcieli kontrolować siebie nawzajem, manipulować i dominować.

Najwyraźniej obaj byli trochę stuknięci.

— Nawet gdyby był reinkarnacją samego Merlina, nie zmieniałoby to faktu, że jest szlamą, tym samym pasożytem, które zarzynamy – wyszeptał niebezpiecznie Voldemort. Leciutki uśmieszek wykrzywił kąciki jego ust, jak gdyby znał ścieżki myśli Izara. – _Nigdy_ więcej nie znikniesz w czasie trwania rajdu. Tym bardziej dla _mugola_. Czy to jasne?

Izar zacisnął szczękę, a jego oczy rozbłysły.

— Tak, zrozumiałem.

Czy to wszystko? Gniew wręcz tańczył pod skórą Czarnego Pana i promieniował w stronę Izara, a jednak mężczyzna naprawdę świetnie go ukrywał. Z tego też powodu młodzieniec doszedł do wniosku, że było coś jeszcze.

Blada dłoń, zabarwiona szkarłatem upadłych ofiar, pogłaskała linię jego szczęki.

— W takim razie możesz odkupić swoje winy i zabić chłopca.

Ukrywające się pod łóżkiem dziecko wciągnęło ostro powietrze. Nawet Izar słyszał drżenie dochodzące z tego małego ciała. Desperacko pragnął zgodzić się z Czarnym Panem, wznieść różdżkę i usunąć błąd, jaki popełnił tego wieczoru. Była to kusząca propozycja, zwłaszcza że wiedział, iż utrzymanie tego chłopca przy życiu stworzy pomiędzy nim i Voldemortem przepaść.

— Mam zamiar przyjąć go do rodziny – mruknął sztywno. Waga spoczywającej na jego twarzy ręki była niemal nie do zniesienia.

— Nie sądzę. – Voldemort uniósł wargi, jednak jego pokręcony uśmiech jakimś cudem z nich nie zniknął. – Adoptowanie szlamy nie tylko wpłynie źle na twoją rodzinę, ale także na twój status jako śmierciożercy. Nigdy nie wzniesiesz się w szeregach na wysokość, do której zmierzasz.

Izar uniósł brwi, odsuwając rękę, którą Voldemort trzymał na jego policzku. W jego klatce piersiowej rozpaliła się wściekłość. Ten mężczyzna zawsze wydawał się pakować w jego życie, jego decyzje i przyszłość. Teraz Izar zatrzyma chłopca tylko po to, by zrobić Czarnemu Panu na złość.

— Zabroniłeś mi poślubić Daphne – zaczął zbyt niskim głosem, aby Regulus bądź dzieciak byli w stanie go usłyszeć. – Zmusiłeś mnie do wcześniejszego zakończenia Hogwartu. Bez mojej zgody zrobiłeś mnie swoim politycznym spadkobiercą. A także zamieniłeś mnie w nieśmiertelne stworzenie, w żaden sposób mnie wcześniej nie ostrzegając ani nie informując, co się z tym wiąże. Nie możesz i nie zmusisz mnie do zrezygnowania również z tego – syknął.

Voldemort cofnął się o krok. Jego twarz pozostała niewzruszona.

— Nie będziesz mógł powrócić do mojej bazy, nim nie zajmiesz się należycie chłopcem. – Szkarłatne oczy wwiercały dziurę w jego głowie. Mężczyzna, w całej swojej arogancji, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Izar odepchnął się od ściany, wrząc.

— To – splunął na oddalającego się Voldemorta – nie jest jakaś okropna strata. – Nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział. Być może ze złości, ale myśl o tym, że nie będzie zmuszony żyć ani spać z Voldemortem zarówno przestraszyła go, jak i zaintrygowała. Za bardzo polegał na jego obecności. Może ta nieobecność nawet wyjdzie mu na dobre, nim Voldemort zda sobie sprawę, że jest w błędzie.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się nagle, a wyraz jego twarzy był bezlitosny.

— Skoro tak bardzo upierasz się przy tym, aby zachowywać się jak dziecko, tak właśnie będę cię traktował i zapewnię karę. Dopóki chłopiec tu zostanie, nie będziesz mile widziany w mojej bazie i nie będziesz towarzyszył śmierciożercom w jakichkolwiek rajdach.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić – rzucił kłótliwie Izar w odwrócone plecy mężczyzny.

Voldemort nawet na niego nie spojrzał i tylko opuścił pokój. Regulus wyszedł z cienia, spoglądając na niego ze zmieszaniem i niepewnością.

Dziedzic Blacków oddychał przez zaciśnięte zęby, wiedząc, że Voldemort go _potrzebował_. Prędzej czy później wszystko się wyjaśni. Voldemortowi potrzeba było po prostu trochę czasu, aby mógł uleczyć swoją zranioną dumę.

 

**~*~**

 

Młody chłopiec leżał nieprzytomny w dodatkowej sypialni, napakowany eliksirem na rozluźnienie mięśni oraz nasennym. Regulus niechętnie pomógł  Aidenowi wydostać się spod łóżka i zbadał jego zdrowie fizyczne oraz psychiczne. W międzyczasie Izar zamknął się w swojej sypialni, nie chcąc mieć nic do czynienia z tym dzieciakiem ani swoim ojcem.

Natomiast teraz, kiedy chłopiec spał, Izar wyślizgnął się ze swojego pokoju i zszedł na dół po koślawych schodach. W salonie paliło się światło, wabiąc go do siebie. Wyczuwał, że w pomieszczeniu siedzi Regulus, wlewając w siebie jakiegoś rodzaju napój alkoholowy. Jego ojciec zwykle nie pił, co znaczyło, że miał wrażenie, iż potrzebuje czegoś naprawdę mocnego, aby jakoś tę noc przeżyć.

— Powinieneś spać – oznajmił oschle, zatrzymując się w drzwiach.

Regulus ruszył się, szybko składając list i wpychając go do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza. Bystre oczy Izara były jednak wystarczająco szybkie, aby go prześledzić, przez co zauważył długie linijki pisma swojej matki. Pergamin był trochę zniszczony, zupełnie jakby Regulus już wiele razy na przemian rozkładał go i składał. Sam papier wciąż sprawiał jednak wrażenie całkiem nowego. Izar zastanawiał się, czy był to list, który Lily posłała jego ojcu w dniu, gdy zaprzestała walki o opiekę nad nim.

Regulus powiedział jednak, że napisała tylko, aby poinformować go o porzuceniu sprawy. Nie wspominał o niczym więcej. A gdy Izar wpatrywał się w długość tego listu, jasne było, że chodziło w nim o coś więcej. Co przy okazji przypomniało mu, że sam nie przeczytał jeszcze listu, który do niego napisała. Znajdował się on obecnie w bazie Voldemorta, w jednym z jego płaszczy.

— Izarze – przywitał się z nim chłodno Regulus i sięgnął po drinka, biorąc duży łyk. – Jak mógłbym spać, skoro przyniosłeś do naszego domu tak duży problem?

Wydymając wargi, Black odepchnął się od framugi drzwi i ruszył do salonu. Od chwili, gdy wszedł do tego pomieszczenia, cała jego uwaga skierowana była prosto na ojca. Teraz natomiast, kiedy siadał, zauważył wiszący za nim gobelin rodu Blacków. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy spostrzegł, iż był on po części uleczony. Wiedział, że ożywienie gobelinu nie było dla Regulusa niemożliwe, jednak wymagało wiele magii i cierpliwości. Izar miał głęboką nadzieję, że obu tych rzeczy zacznie mu teraz brakować, skoro miał na głowie Aidena.

— Nawet się ze mną w tej sprawie nie skonsultowałeś – zaczął ponownie jego ojciec. – I to przy czymś tak znaczącym… to…

— Jestem bezpłodny – oświadczył śmiało. – Nie mogę mieć dzieci. – Nie był tego całkowicie pewien, ale zakładał, że teraz, kiedy jest nieumarły, nie jest w stanie ich produkować. – Wiem, że mógłbym jakieś adoptować, ale, szczerze mówiąc, ja nawet dzieci _nie lubię_. Natomiast ty tak. Pomyślałem, że będziesz lepszym kandydatem na opiekuna dla Aidena.

Regulus wydał z siebie suchy śmiech, kręcąc głową.

— To bez znaczenia, że jesteś bezpłodny, Izarze. Merlinie, nie obchodzi mnie nawet, czy będę musiał adoptować jakieś dziecko, aby przekazać dalej nazwisko Blacków. Ale Aiden jest szlamą. Dzieckiem zrodzonym z mugolskich rodziców. Nie mogę zrobić z niego Blacka.

— Jestem półkrwi – zauważył Izar. – Jednym z pierwszych i jedynym dziedzicem Blacków, który ma w sobie brudną krew. I czy powiedziałbyś, że to sprawia, iż jestem gorszym czarodziejem? Że nie dorastam do pięt innym Blackom w naszej rodzinie? – upierał się Izar, wiedząc, że była to sprzeczka, którą może wygrać. Jego ojciec, mimo swoich uprzedzeń, był łatwym łupem, gdy sprawy schodziły do dzieci, zwłaszcza tych _maltretowanych_.

Przekonywanie ludzi do swojej racji stało się dla niego łatwiejsze. W porównaniu do Voldemorta wszyscy byli łatwi i otwarci na jego podstęp. Przypuszczał, że była to jedna z korzyści bycia tak blisko Czarnego Pana.

Regulus przeczesał palcami włosy, pociągając za nie z frustracją.

— Wiesz, że nie sądzę, iż…

— Dalej byłbym dziedzicem Blacków, póki dzieci Aidena nie będą wystarczająco dorosłe, aby przejąć ten tytuł. Wtedy stanę się głową rodu, chyba że ty wciąż będziesz żył. – Izar urwał, wiedząc, że nie powinien składać żadnych obietnic dotyczących przyszłości, skoro była ona tak niejasna. – Regulusie, możesz użyć adopcji krwi. On jest jak najbardziej w stanie kontynuować linię naszego rodu.

Jego ojciec oparł się o krzesło, wpatrując się w niego poprzez na wpół przymknięte powieki.

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że jest w stanie to zrobić?

Izar starał się, aby jego zadowolenie z siebie nie było słyszalne w jego głosie.

— Tak – mruknął. – To jasnowidz. I pomimo iż twierdzi, że wielu rzeczy nie pamięta, nie znaczy to, że nie możemy wymyślić jakiegoś sposobu, aby rejestrować jego sny i wizje. – Urwał, patrząc prosto na Regulusa, gdy podkładał przynętę. – Był w domu maltretowany, Regulusie. Jego rodzice nienawidzili go, bo okazywał nienaturalne umiejętności.  Nie mam cierpliwości ani umiejętności, aby go uzdrowić. Sam spróbuj wychować go na godnego, czystokrwistego czarodzieja. Jeśli to nie zadziała, zawsze możesz go oddać.

Wiedział, że ma ojca owiniętego wokół palca, gdy tylko jego grafitowe oczy zmiękły z rezygnacji.

— Dobrze. Spróbuję go wychować. Jeśli to się jednak nie uda…

— Są sierocińce – zgodził się z pełnym przekonaniem Izar. – I nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że jest mugolskego pochodzenia. Możemy zmienić jego historię tak, aby obejmowała posiadanie przez niego przynajmniej jednego magicznego rodzica. Półkrwiści czarodzieje nie są tak źle widziani przez czystokriwstych, jak szlamy.

Regulus pochylił się nagle, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

— A co z Czarnym Panem? Słyszałem, co dzisiaj powiedział.

Izar zacisnął wargi.

— Zajmę się nim. Zmieni na ten temat zdanie.

Jego ojciec posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, po czym powrócił do swojego alkoholu. Izar natomiast nadal siedział w swoim fotelu, wpatrując się przez pokój w zniszczony gobelin rodu Blacków. Istniało wiele problemów, nad którymi musiał trochę pomyśleć i wiele spraw, które musiał rozwiązać. W tej chwili jednak cieszył się ciszą, jaka nastała między nim, a jego ojcem i zamknął oczy.

— Będziesz czasami wpadał do Aidena, prawda? Już teraz wydaje się darzyć cię dużą sympatią.

Izar nie otworzył oczu, kiedy mruknął:

— Oczywiście.

Kłamał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * karman, karma – w filozofii i religii indyjskiej przyczyna (rozumiana w sensie prawa przyczyny i skutki), suma dobrych i złych uczynków człowieka, decydująca o charakterze następnego wcielenia w łańcuchu reinkarnacji. Wiara, że to, co zrobiłeś w swoich wcześniejszych wcieleniach ma wpływ na twoje obecne życie, natomiast to, co robisz w obecnym życiu, wpływać będzie na kolejne.  
> ** supernowa – w astronomii jest to bardzo jasny punkt na niebie, nie będący gwiazdą, a raczej wybuchem materii masywnej gwiazdy, tworzącym mgławicę. Wybuch supernowej może kończyć się powstaniem gwiazdy neutronowej bądź czarnej dziury.  
> *** w sądownictwie interpretowanie wątpliwości na czyjąś korzyść


	47. Część II Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za betę natomiast bardzo pragnę podziękować **Felly**.

**Rozdział piętnasty**

We wtorek rano, dzień po rajdzie, zwołane zostało kolejne spotkanie Niewymownych. Tym razem powędrowali oni jednak do wyższych pięter Ministerstwa. Izarowi nie za bardzo podobał się kierunek, w jakim to wszystko zmierzało. Nie tylko pokazywało to pracownikom Ministerstwa, że Rufus trzyma Niewymownych mocną ręką, ale także narażało ich prywatność oraz tajność.

Chociaż _istniały_ też pozytywne strony wycieczki do wyżej położonych części budynku.

Zmiana w atmosferze była wyraźna i oszałamiająco namacalna. I Izar mógł doświadczyć jej teraz z pierwszej ręki.

Wczoraj był pierwszy dzień objęcia przez Rufusa funkcji Ministra. Wybory sprawiły, że w Ministerstwie roiło się od radosnego chaosu i pełnych energii pracowników. Dzisiaj natomiast w powietrzu unosiła się namacalna powaga i ponurość. A ogarniające Ministerstwo niepewności tylko nakręcane były jeszcze bardziej przez codzienną pocztę, w której co krok pojawiała się jakaś wzmianka o ataku na Dolinę Godryka. Większość dziennikarzy zmieniło charakter swoich artykułów i ostrzegało teraz społeczeństwo przed Czarnym Panem, który pojawił się w Wielkiej Brytanii… pierwszym od czasów Gellerta Grindelwalda. Byli też tacy dziennikarze, którzy postanowili obrać bezpieczną drogę i uspokajali społeczeństwo, że był to tylko kolejny atak terrorystyczny i że Minister Scrimgeour ma wszystko pod kontrolą.

Rzeczywistość mówiła jednak coś zupełnie innego. Ze strony aurorów pojawiło się niemal dwukrotnie więcej ofiar niż wśród śmierciożerców.

Izar stanął sztywno pośród Niewymownych, gdy ci zatrzymali się przed Ministrem i jego podsekretarzem. Za plecami obu tych najwyższych rangą polityków sterczała Rada Niewymownych, której członkowie znowu ściskali w dłoniach rolki pergaminu, ubrani w identyczne szaty i otoczeni szkarłatnymi piórami. Jak na razie nie wprowadzili jeszcze w Departamencie Tajemnic żadnych zmian. Izar był jednak pewien, że zrobili już wiele notatek i przekazali je Rufusowi do przeczytania.

Przy bocznych ścianach holu stała w pełni umundurowana, spora grupa aurorów. Wyrazy ich twarzy zastygły w stoickiej masce profesjonalizmu. Gdyby Izar spróbował się na tym skupić, dostrzegłby stojącego wśród nich kilka metrów od niego Syriusza. Jednak dziedzic Blacków nie próbował napotkać wzroku swojego wuja. Nadal nie wiedział, co z nim uczynić.

To samo tyczyło się Riddle’a. Nie samego Czarnego Pana, ale _Riddle’a_. Czy Izar miał przyjść do niego po obiedzie, jakby wszystko między nimi było w porządku? A może nie był mile widziany również w gabinecie podsekretarza? Przeciwnie, to on nie miał ochoty znajdować się teraz w jego obecności.

— Dziękuję, że przyszliście tutaj tak szybko – zaczął Scrimgeour, jak gdyby wcale nie wiedział, iż nie mieli żadnego wyboru.

 _No proszę, proszę. Minister z pewnością nie wygląda najlepiej_ – pomyślał Izar z mrocznym i zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na ustach. Jego zwykle wysmarowane pomadą włosy były jeszcze tłustsze niż zazwyczaj, przylizane trzęsącą się ręką. Izar niemal potrafił dostrzec na ich kręconych końcówkach kropelki oleju. Ponadto zwykle rozświetlona twarz Rufusa była teraz szara, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało wyryte w jego skórze blizny. A jakby tego było jeszcze mało, Minister kuśtykał na jedną nogę.

Wszystkie obrażenia, jakie zadał mu Izar, musiały zostać ostatniej nocy wyleczone, zanim społeczeństwo mogłoby ujrzeć pokonanego Ministra. Jednak zdrowie psychiczne mężczyzny było równie nadszarpnięte, co jego fizyczne rany. Mimo tego jego piwne oczy świeciły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zdeterminowana ofiara była równie cudowna, co pokonana.

Obok Rufusa niczym posąg stał Riddle, beznamiętny i wyraźnie niezadowolony z tego, że musi w tym uczestniczyć. Za nim znajdowało się duże pudełko, którego zawartość dla wszystkich stanowiła tajemnicę.

— To nie czas na uprzejmości. – Rufus chrząknął i oparł się mocniej na swojej zdrowej, lewej nodze. – Jesteśmy w stanie wojny i muszę poprosić was o pomoc. Jesteście wykwalifikowanymi i inteligentnymi czarodziejami oraz czarownicami. Choć posiadamy niezwykle silną armię aurorów, czuję, że potrzebujemy czegoś _więcej_. Dlatego myślę, że Niewymowni najlepiej spożytkowaliby swój czas, gdyby skupili się na wojnie.

Izar zacisnął usta. Jego oczy były na wpół przymknięte. Wiedział, do czego to zmierzało. Pytaniem było, co o tym myślał?

— Chciałbym, żeby w czasie trwania wojny Departament Tajemnic walczył u boku aurorów przeciwko śmierciożercom – przemówił rzeczowo Rufus, podnosząc głos, gdy Niewymowni zaczęli wyrażać swoje niezadowolenie.

Stając na palcach, Izar splótł ręce za plecami i uśmiechnął się lekko. Było to ze strony Rufusa niezłe posunięcie, ale także przewidywalne i ryzykowne. Przyłączenie Niewymownych do wojny, do bitwy, ukazywało, w jak rozpaczliwiej sytuacji się znajdował… że ciążą na nim oczekiwania społeczeństwa. I Minister z pewnością to dostrzegał, ale, z drugiej strony, był też bezceremonialnym i szczerym przywódcą. Kimś, kogo absolutnie w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodziła polityka i kto wolał robić wszystko prawidłowo oraz skutecznie. Przy pomocy brutalnej siły.

— A co z naszymi wynalazkami? Nie możesz mówić nam, że nasza praca ulega nagle zmianie. W opisie naszego stanowiska nie było mowy o konieczności posiadania umiejętności do pojedynkowania się! – skarżyła się głośno i piskliwie jedna ze stojących z przodu grupy kobiet. Jej słowa były dla słuchaczy niemal niezrozumiałe.

Rufus wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, ale odpowiedział jej.

— Z całym szacunkiem, proszę pani, ale jako Minister mam prawo zmienić opis waszego stanowiska. – To natychmiast uciszyło kobietę. – Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że zdacie sobie sprawę, jaki to honor walczyć za swój kraj, za ofiary wybrane przez śmierciożerców. Pomoglibyście obywatelom i obywatelkom Wielkiej Brytanii poprzez powstrzymanie szaleńca przed przejęciem kontroli nad waszą przyszłością. Nad przyszłością naszych dzieci.

Wśród zgromadzonych nastała cisza i Izar pochylił głowę, ukrywając swoje rozbawienie. Głupcy. Oni wszyscy byli głupcami. Tak naprawdę zawsze będą podchodzić do tego z oporem i niechęcią, jednak gdy zaczynano ich wychwalać lub winić za to, że nie troszczą się wystarczająco o obywateli swojego świata, odpuszczali sobie walkę, aby tylko sprawić w oczach innych ludzi lepsze wrażenie.

Były jednak komplikacje, których Rufus nie wziął pod uwagę.

Izar powoli uniósł wzrok i obserwował przez chwilę, jak Scrimgeour bierze z rąk Riddle’a jakąś rolkę pergaminu. W następnej chwili młodzieniec wzniósł wysoko z godnością rękę. Niewymowni odwrócili się, aby na niego spojrzeć, ale Izar patrzył dalej przed siebie, ignorując ich.

— Tak… panie Black? – Rufus skinął na niego nonszalancko głową, opuszczając wzrok na listę.

— Chociaż pani Webber zadała to pytanie dość… _żarliwie_ i większość z nas miała problemy z jego zrozumieniem, obawiam się, że zbyłeś jej problem… lub raczej _nasz_ prawdziwy problem z tym nowym rozwojem naszego Departamentu. – Izar pokręcił wywyższająco nosem, patrząc, jak Scrimgeour zaciska z irytacją szczękę.

Piwne oczy skierowały się prosto na niego i przeszyły go mocnym spojrzeniem.

— I na czym ma on polegać, panie Black?

Irytacja tego przypominającego lwa mężczyzny w żaden sposób na niego nie wpłynęła. Jeśli już, rozbawiło go to, że można go było tak łatwo rozwścieczyć.

— Co dokładnie stanie się z naszą pracą? Nie będziemy już eksperymentowali i tworzyli nowych wynalazków? Oczekujesz, że tak jak aurorzy całymi dniami zajmować się będziemy treningami? – Urwał, obserwując z przyjemnością, jak Rufus otwiera już usta, aby mu odpowiedzieć, nim znów kontynuował, z powodzeniem przerywając Ministrowi. – No i nie można zapomnieć o bitwach. Chociaż większość z nas to geniusze, jeśli chodzi o magiczną i naukową teorię, nie jesteśmy dobrzy w pojedynkach. Wierzę, że bylibyśmy dla was większym problemem niż pożytkiem.

Kilku Niewymownych parsknęło nisko, ale Rufusowi nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać.

— To dobre pytania, panie Black, chociaż ciebie ten problem raczej nie dotyczy.

Ach, próba pochlebstwa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że komplementował dokładnie tego śmierciożercę, który zeszłego wieczoru rzucił nim na dach.

— Nie zamierzam odebrać wam waszej miłości do eksperymentowania i tworzenia nowych wynalazków. – Rufus zwinął z powrotem pergamin, poświęcając Niewymownym całą swoją uwagę. – Sądzę jedynie, że Wielka Brytania bardzo skorzystałaby na tym, gdybyście skupili się na tworzeniu użytecznych dla tej wojny… gadżetów. Każdy z was poświęci się działaniom wojennym i poprawieniu pracy Ministerstwa. – Scrimgeour urwał, upewniając się, że wszyscy go zrozumieli. – A co do walczenia przeciwko śmierciożercom, zdaję sobie sprawę, że niektórzy z was nie są zbyt wykwalifikowani w sztuce pojedynkowania się. Rozumiem to i jeśli nie jesteście w stanie walczyć, zwolnię was z tego obowiązku. A ci, którzy mimo wszystko chcą brać udział w bitwach, jednak nie są pewni swoich umiejętności, mogą trenować wieczorami z aurorami.

Izar, przyglądając się szepczącym między sobą Niewymownym, pomyślał, że był to dość niezły plan działania. Świadomość, że mogą wykiwać się od walki, ale również mają możliwość polepszenia swoich umiejętności i walczenia za kraj nałoży na nich dużą presję. Bez wątpienia podejmą się treningu, bo dzięki temu wypadną lepiej w oczach innych ludzi.

— Ci natomiast, którzy całkiem dobrze radzą sobie w pojedynkach, zostaną wezwani do Ministerstwa, jeśli nastąpi jakikolwiek atak. Otrzymacie prostą bransoletkę, która ociepli się przyjemnie, gdy wasza obecność będzie wymagana. Następnie będziecie towarzyszyć nam w czasie ataku – powiedział z całkowitą powagą Rufus. – Chcę, abyście wszyscy wzięli pod uwagę to, że giną niewinni ludzie. Zwlekanie z udaniem się do Ministerstwa nie wchodzi w dyskusję.

Niewymowni ucichli nagle, w końcu rozumiejąc powagę sytuacji.

— Popracuję z wami i porozmawiam więcej o walce w tej wojnie w innym terminie. – Minister rozwinął znów pergamin, który ściskał w dłoniach. – W chwili obecnej wymyśliłem rozwiązanie, które  najprawdopodobniej pozwoli nam szybciej stworzyć dla tej wojny potężne wynalazki. Każdy z was przypisany zostanie do określonej grupy i do czasu zakończenia wojny wszystkie działy zostaną połączone w jeden. Potem będziecie mogli do nich wrócić i wznowić przerwaną przez siebie pracę.

Izar poczuł, że jego warga unosi się do góry z obrzydzeniem.

— Grupy? – wyszeptał, przerażony na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiał współpracować z _innymi_ ludźmi. I to z uwagi na wojnę, której nawet nie wspierał.

— Tak, panie Black, grupy. – Rufusowi udało się wychwycić jego cichy szept. Minister rozwinął rolkę pergaminu, pośród chichotów innych Niewymownych spoglądając znad niej na Izara. – To może zaczniemy od ciebie, co? Wyglądasz, jakbyś już nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Izar w żaden sposób na to nie odpowiedział, a jedynie uniósł brew na tak sadystyczne poczucie humoru. Zignorował Niewymownych, którzy spoglądali na niego z rozbawieniem i złością. Zlekceważył nawet spojrzenie, które otrzymywał od znajdujących się przy ścianach aurorów. Wiedział, że należało ono do Syriusza, ewentualnie Jamesa Pottera. Zamiast tego zignorował ich wszystkich i skierował swoją uwagę na drugi koniec ten rozległej Komnaty. Spostrzegł kręcących się tam kilku polityków, obserwujących to wszystko z ogromnym zainteresowaniem.

Jego uwagę przykuł zwłaszcza jeden z nich. Wśród swoich podwładnych stał Lucjusz Malfoy, sprawiając wrażenie szlacheckiego i w każdym calu potężnego. Brodą i ustami pieścił uwodzicielsko węża znajdującego się na szczycie jego laski. Wyglądał na głęboko pogrążonego w myślach. Uniósł jednak pytająco brew, gdy tylko zauważył, że jest przez Izara obserwowany.

Na ustach chłopca pojawił się prawdziwy uśmieszek. Odwrócił się. Lucjusz Malfoy nigdy nie będzie nudnym okazem. Jeśli istniał jakikolwiek mężczyzna lub kobieta, który naprawdę poprawiał mu nastrój, był to właśnie Lucjusz.

— Izar Black – zaczął czytać ze swojego zwoju Rufus. – Augustus Rookwood…

Zerkając na Augustusa, Izar przyjrzał się pozbawionemu jakichkolwiek emocji profilowi mężczyzny. Był to całkiem niezły partner. I nawet z chęcią podejmie się współpracy z innym śmierciożercą. A już zwłaszcza z takim, który zachował swoją inteligencję i zdrowy rozsądek.

— Którzy pracować będą także z Connerem Oranem i Lily Potter.

Nadzieje Izara legły w gruzach, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostał beznamiętny, gdy uniósł wzrok ku sufitowi, aby się uspokoić. Kto stworzył tę pieprzoną listę? Jeśli była to robota Riddle’a, Izar przysięgał, że Czarny Pan będzie musiał nieźle mu się podlizywać, aby powrócić do jego łask. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Riddle nie będzie widział w swoim zachowaniu niczego złego. Nawet gdy Czarny Pan się mylił, nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał… nigdy nie zgodziłby się na uświadomienie sobie swoich własnych błędów.

Dokładnie tak, jak poprzedniej nocy. Ten mężczyzna zawsze wydawał się wpakowywać w jego życie. Nie istniał absolutnie żaden powód, by miał w ogóle coś do gadania na temat tego, kogo adoptuje Regulus. To było absurdalne, dokładnie tak jak Czarny Pan. Szczerze mówiąc, chociaż Izarowi podobały się te potyczki mocy i walki o władze, był zmęczony wiecznym przegrywaniem. Tym razem nie ustąpi.

— Wystąpcie i weźcie swoje nowe mundury oraz bransoletki – rozkazał Rufus, gdy czterej Niewymowni stali po usłyszeniu nazwisk niczym wrośnięci w ziemie, najwyraźniej podobne jak Izar obawiając się swoich nowych współpracowników.

Chłopiec uniósł wysoko brodę i poruszył się do przodu. Nie tylko będzie musiał wytrzymać jakoś ze swoją matką, ale również z Connerem Oranem, który przez cały czas spoglądał na niego z mieszaniną zazdrości, nienawiści i pożądania. Oczywiście mógł sobie z tym poradzić, ale wolałby nie przychodzić codziennie do gabinetu Riddle’a z bólem głowy.

Pozostała trójka rozmawiała przez krótką chwilę z Rufusem, gdy ten pytał się ich o ich umiejętności pojedynkowania się. Nie było dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem, gdy każdy z nich uznał, iż może walczyć bez żadnych dodatkowych lekcji.

— A pan, panie Black? – mruknął Rufus, ściskając w dłoni pióro. Scrimgeour zrobił ku niemu duży krok, atakując jego przestrzeń osobistą. Piwne oczy przesunęły się po jego ciele i Minister mocno zaciskał usta. – Masz tylko szesnaście lat – kontynuował mężczyzna obniżonym głosem. Otaczający ich ludzie mieliby problemy z usłyszeniem ich. – Możesz wycofać się z walczenia w tej wojnie.

Izar przysunął się tylko bliżej niego, podekscytowany tą bliskością. Mężczyzna pachniał czarną kawą i wodą po goleniu. Zupełnie jakby nie brał tego ranka prysznicu i postanowił ukryć swój smród za jakimś potężnym zamiennikiem. Doskonale to do niego pasowało, zwłaszcza że Izar rzeczywiście był w stanie wyczuć zamaskowany wodą po goleniu odór potu.

— Czuję się nieco urażony, iż sądzi pan, że mój wiek ma cokolwiek wspólnego z moimi umiejętnościami – mruknął nisko Izar. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się, gdy spostrzegł grymas Rufusa.

— Nie – odparł krótko Minister. – Chciałem dać ci tylko możliwość wycofania się z pola bitwy.

I byłby to dla niego doskonały pretekst, aby mógł walczyć w czasie bitew po stronie śmierciożerców. Musiał w końcu zaspokoić jakoś swoją żądzę krwi i potrzebę czucia adrenaliny przy zabijaniu swoich wrogów. Z drugiej jednak strony, zakazano mu uczestniczyć w jakichkolwiek rajdach oraz kontraktować się ze śmierciożercami  w bazie.

Izar spojrzał kątem oka na Riddle’a, napotykając jego zaczarowane na brązowo oczy, zanim znów zwrócił się z uśmieszkiem do Rufusa.

— Może się zdarzyć, że nie będę mógł walczyć. Jednak proszę uważać mnie za uczestnika wojny. Poza tym, co innego miałbym wieczorami robić?

Scrimgeour pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, ale jego oczy pozostały twarde, kiedy uważnie mu się przyglądał.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Black. Zabierz swoje rzeczy od pana Riddle’a.

W oczach Ministra lśniła podejrzliwość. Kiedy Izar to ujrzał, jego zaintrygowanie jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyło. Rufus musiał coś wiedzieć, być może nawet podejrzewał, że to Izar był poprzedniej nocy jego przeciwnikiem. A jeśli tak było, chłopiec wierzył, że Scrimgeour zrobi wszystko, aby wyrzucić go z Departamentu Niewymownych, być może nawet całkowicie z Ministerstwa. Zrobi to delikatnie, jakby nie było to spowodowane tym, iż Izar jest śmierciożercą, ale jego dobrem.

W końcu nie miał żadnego dowodu.

Izar zatrzymał się przed wysoką postacią Riddle’a, odbierając od niego prostą, srebrną bransoletkę oraz nowy mundur. Nie napotkał jego wzroku. Nie mógł. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż zobaczył swoje nowe ubranie. Uniósł spojrzenie, przyglądając się jego ostrej twarzy.

— Coś nie tak, panie Black? – mruknął z irytacją Rufus Scrimgeour, gdy zauważył jego grymas.

Dziedzic Blacków rozłożył mundur, wpatrując się w żółte szaty z dużym, czarnym godłem Ministerstwa na plecach.

— Żółć i czerń nie są moimi kolorami. Czuję się jak pieprzony Puchon – mruknął, zerkając ponad ramieniem Riddle’a na resztę swojej _grupy_. Spostrzegł wzrok Connera Orana. – Chociaż jestem pewien, że Oran czuje się jak w domu.

Młody mężczyzna wydał z siebie pełen wściekłości ryk.

— Byłem w Ravenclawie!

Tak łatwy do rozwścieczenia. Izar zastanawiał się, kiedy stał się w tym tak dobry.

— Prawie udało ci się mnie nabrać– Spojrzał na Riddle’a, posyłając mu fałszywie skromny uśmiech, nim skierował się na tyły pomieszczenia. Stanął w zasięgu grupy, ale wystarczająco od nich oddalony, aby mu się nie naprzykrzali.

Trudno mu było przełknąć zmiany, jakie zachodziły w Ministerstwie. Rufus bardzo szybko zaciskał wokół Wielkiej Brytanii pięści. Chociaż Izar tak naprawdę niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał. Zastanawiał się tylko, czy Voldemort był gotów walczyć z jego determinacją. Gdyby Czarny Pan nie zaatakował Rufusa całą swoją mocą, Izar wierzył, że Mroczna Strona miałaby niezłe problemy. Oczywiście zawsze istniała możliwość, że Izar popełni w czasie bitwie z Niewymownymi kilka… pomyłek. Wyślizgnie mu się jakaś Avada Kedavra lub przypadkowo wepchnie jakiegoś aurora na drogę Zaklęcia Tnącego…

Ale tylko jeśli Voldemort pochyli wcześniej przed nim karku.

— Niezłe przedstawienie – wycedził do jego ucha czyjś głos.

Chłopiec już wcześniej dostrzegł zbliżającego się Lucjusza.

— Skoro tak właśnie pragniesz to nazwać – odparł sztywno. Widział, jak ramiona Riddle’a napinają się i znał go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że ich słuchał, mimo że był odwrócony do nich plecami.

— Coś tak… godnego pożałowania jak to może wymagać mocnego drinka na ukojenie nerwów. Nie sądzisz, Izarze? – wymruczał cicho Lucjusz. – Miałbyś coś przeciwko towarzyszeniu mi na lunchu?

Dziedzic Blacków w końcu się odwrócił, spoglądając na Malfoya i dostrzegając w tym zaproszeniu jakieś drugie dno. Miał jakieś powody, aby zaproponować to wspólne wyjście i Izar zastanawiał się, czy miało to coś wspólnego z zamachem na Francję.

Jeśli chodziło właśnie o to, będzie musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Voldemort bardzo jasno wyraził, że nie ma uczestniczyć w żadnych rajdach. To dotyczyło również jego misji zabicia Czarnego Pana Francji. Ale, z drugiej strony… od kiedy Izar słuchał jego rozkazów?

Spostrzegł na sobie wzrok Lily i ta gwałtownie się od niego odwróciła.

Zaciskając usta, Izar skinął ostro głową.

— Myślę, że muszę się na to zgodzić.

 

**~*~**

 

 — Jestem pewien, że ostatniej nocy był to właśnie on – wyznał Rufus, pocierając grzbiet nosa. – Nie mam jak tego udowodnić, jeśli nie liczyć twoich słów i sposobu, w jaki się porusza. Jednak Izar Black jest zagrożeniem i pomimo braku dowodów nie chciałbym, aby pozostał w Ministerstwie.

Siedzący naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego słabo. Jego długie palce postukały o podłokietnik. Czasem Rufus porównywał go do zmieniającego wygląd węża. Ale, z drugiej strony, tym właśnie pewnie _był_. Wszyscy Ślizgoni byli przebiegli. I Rufus za grosz im nie ufał. Jednak pomimo swojej ostrożności wobec siedzącego teraz przed nim mężczyzny, pomimo plotek i ostrzeżeń, jakie słyszał na temat jego charakteru, było w nim po prostu _coś_ , dzięki czemu wierzył, iż może mu ufać.

Z ust mężczyzny uciekł chichot, który sprawił, że Rufus stał się nagle bardziej ostrożny. Nie czuł wobec niego jakiejś szczególnej sympatii, ale nastały czasy, gdy musiał odłożyć na bok swoją niechęć.

— Zamiast wyrzucać go na zbity pysk, może… zagrasz w jego grę?

Piwne oczy Rufusa napotkały ciemne.

— To znaczy?

— Bezczelnie sobie z tobą pogrywa. Jesteś jego nową zabawką – wyszeptał mężczyzna. – Dlaczego i ty nie zaczniesz sobie z nim grać?

Rufus potarł bolącą nogę, zamykając na chwilę oczy, aby zebrać w sobie siły.

— Obawiam się, że to nie w moim stylu. Ja nie manipuluję ani nie _pogrywam_ sobie z innymi ludźmi, bez względu na to, jak niebezpieczni mogą oni być. Tak naprawdę powinienem przenieść go do innego Departamentu, być może Aurorów i izolować go w czasie treningów. – Nagle Rufus poczuł się bardzo mały, gdy jego gość pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Tego właśnie oczekuje – obalił mężczyzna. – Pomimo że spotkaliście się tylko kilka razy, Izar Black już dawno cię do suchej nitki rozpracował. Zna twoje metody i wie, jak się zachowasz, zanim ty jeszcze o tym zdecydujesz. Jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem, owszem, ale jest również Krukonem i geniuszem. To dla niego naturalne. Gdy jest czymś zaciekawiony, nic go nie powstrzyma, dopóki nie pozna wszystkich właściwości obiektu swoich badań. A ty jesteś teraz po prostu jego najnowszym eksperymentem.

To zainteresowanie było obustronne, Rufus musiał to przyznać. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał żadnego tak potężnego i inteligentnego szesnastolatka. Ten chłopiec już teraz był zagrożeniem, a wciąż był taki młody… wciąż walczył ze swoimi błędami. Kiedy Izar Black dojrzeje, stanie się czymś, czym będzie już za późno, by mógł się zająć.

— Jeśli to, co mówisz jest prawdą – zaczął Rufus, podnosząc i odkładając z powrotem na miejsce swoje pióro – istnieje możliwość, że stanie się kolejnym Czarnym Panem. Muszę okiełznać ten problem teraz, zanim będzie już na to za późno. – Pasję, jaka kryła się w jego słowach, podkreślił poprzez uderzenie w biurko palcem.

— Zdecydowanie masz rację – zgodził się z nim jak zawsze spokojny mężczyzna. – Chociaż pan Black ma to, czego potrzeba, aby stać się Czarnym Panem, nie posiada wymagań ani zainteresowania prowadzenia armii. Stanie się jednak czymś, co nawet Czarny Pan będzie miał problem kontrolować. Już teraz się z nim kłóci. – Na twarzy jego towarzysza pojawił się rozbawiony uśmieszek. – Musisz zdawać sobie jednak sprawę, że pomimo przytłaczających osiągnięć, wciąż jest tylko dzieckiem. Musi wyciągnąć wnioski z własnych błędów, nim stanie się wykwalifikowanym i dojrzałym czarodziejem.

Rufus zmrużył oczy. Rozmawiający z nim mężczyzna miał bardzo bliski kontakt z poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Rufus pragnął wierzyć, że chodziło o Lucjusza Malfoya, ale nigdy o to nie zapytał. Oczywiście mógł być to on sam i to dlatego Rufus musiał postępować z nim bardzo ostrożnie.

— Co dokładnie sugerujesz?

Jego towarzysz wyglądał na sfrustrowanego, że Rufus nie zrozumiał jeszcze, o co mu chodzi.

— Ten chłopiec jest tylko _chłopcem_. Wykorzystaj jego poczucie zagubienia. Jest godnym i potężnym przeciwnikiem. Dlaczego nie spróbujesz przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę?

To był absurdalny pomysł.

— I jak by to niby miało wyglądać? Ten chłopiec jest _mrocznym_ czarodziejem.

— Nie masz w sobie za grosz oryginalności, gdy przychodzi do manipulacji, czyż nie, Ministrze? Izar Black o tym wie i opiera się na tym, że jesteś porywczy i bezceremonialny.

Rufus uniósł wargę, odsłaniając swoje szpiczaste i pożółkłe zęby. Zaciskając palce w pięści na szczycie biurka, pochylił się w stronę swojego gościa.

— No przepraszam bardzo, że uważam, iż ci, którzy manipulują innymi ludźmi i sobie z nimi pogrywają, mają problemy psychiczne, które powinni leczyć. Macie _nie po kolei_ w głowie. Racz mi więc wybaczyć, że moje metody są bezceremonialne i jednoznaczne. Ale przynajmniej dzięki temu mogę załatwić wszystko, nie nabawiając się przy tym bólów głowy.

Jego towarzysz tylko się wyprostował, obserwując go beznamiętnie.

— Wierzę, że Izar Black lubi uznanie oraz moc – kontynuował mężczyzna, całkowicie ignorując jego tyradę. – W szeregach Czarnego Pana nie może liczyć na taki zaszczyt. Jest tylko zwykłym, bezimiennym sługą w armii śmierciożerców. Pokaż mu, że zasługuje na uznanie i może stać się w Ministerstwie bardzo wpływowym czarodziejem. Pokaż mu, że jest _ważny_.

Minister przygarbił się, stukając z zamyśleniem w biurko.

— Wierzysz, że odejdzie od Czarnego Pana i dołączy do Jasnej Strony – mruknął Rufus, nie formułując tego jako pytanie, bo znał już na to odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna się jednak odezwał.

— To możliwe. I chciałbym zobaczyć, do czego nas ta możliwość może doprowadzić. Uznaj to za swego rodzaju test dla Izara Blacka.

Brunatne brwi uniosły się.

— Test dla twoich czy moich celów? A może obu? – Rufus pochylił się nagle do przodu, kładąc ramiona na rozwalonych na biurku pergaminach. – Z jakiegoś powodu jednak, panie Riddle, wierzę, że twoje oczekiwania wobec wyników Izara Blacka po tym teście różnią się od moich.

Riddle posłał mu jeden ze swoich suchych uśmiechów, pochylając głowę, kiedy wstał. Wysoki polityk ruszył w stronę drzwi z gracją niemal dorównującą tej, jaką posiadał jego polityczny spadkobierca.

— Miłego dnia, Ministrze. I pamiętaj, Francja skontaktowała się z tobą w sprawie skorygowania układu sojuszniczego, który naruszył Korneliusz Knot. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Wierzę, że obawiają się swojego Czarnego Pana i pragną jak najszybciej uzyskać od nas pomoc.

Drzwi zamknęły się. Rufus zamrugał na nie, warcząc nisko na myśl o konieczności przejrzenia traktatu sojuszniczego z Francją. Był to stosunkowo pokojowy kraj, który wzmocnił się dzięki braku oszustw w Ministerstwie i czystej polityce. Choć wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć, do czego ich to doprowadziło. Do rosnącego w siłę Czarnego Pana. Trzeba było wprawdzie przyznać, że ich problem nie był nawet w połowie tak duży jak Wielkiej Brytanii, jednak na domiar wszystkiego Francuzi pragnęli przejąć kontrolę nad brytyjskim Ministerstwem Magii.

Skorygowanie traktatu sojuszniczego bez wątpienia pchnie Wielką Brytanię jeszcze bardziej w objęcia Francji. Rufus nie chciał jednak zbyt surowo odrzucać ich prośby. A być może nawet nie odrzucać jej wcale. W końcu jeśli wojna w Wielkiej Brytanii okaże się zbyt trudna do powstrzymania, prawdopodobnie będzie musiał poszukać pomocy wśród innych Ministerstw w Europie, ewentualnie Ameryce.

Tylko że on nie chciał _żadnej_ pomocy. Jeśli decyzja należałaby tylko i wyłącznie od niego, najchętniej wysłałby kogoś pod przykrywką, aby bez wiedzy Ministerstwa zabił rzeczonego Czarnego Pana we Francji.

Do diabła z Czarnymi Panami. Nimi wszystkimi.

 

**~*~**

 

— Nie jest to miejsce, z którym bym cię kojarzył, panie Malfoy – powiedział szczerze Izar, gdy rozglądał się po pubie.

Oczekiwał jakiejś ekstrawaganckiej restauracji z jedwabnymi serwetkami i złotymi sztućcami. Nie ciemnego pubu, który był wprawdzie ładnie urządzony i nie tak brudny jak większość takich miejsc, ale mimo wszystko głośny, pełny dymu i alkoholu. Większość krzeseł znajdowała się przy rozległym barze, ale było też kilka stoisk i stolików na tyłach pomieszczenia. I to właśnie przy jednym z nich siedział teraz z Lucjuszem.

Na kilku podobnych do ekranów płótnach transmitowane były mecze quidditcha i przy barze osuwała się mała gromadka hałaśliwych czarodziei, którzy kibicowali wspieranemu przez siebie zespołowi. Większość klientów pubu ubranych było ładnie, jakby byli na spotkaniu biznesowym lub wyszli wcześniej z pracy.

Lucjusz postawił przed nim Ognistą Whisky, mimo że był nieletni i oparł się o róg otaczającej stolik ścianki.

— Lubię przychodzić tu wraz z Draco, gdy gra jego ulubiona drużyna – odparł blondyn. – Jestem stałym klientem tego pubu i w zamian za to, gdy tylko do niego przychodzę, dostaję ekskluzywny stolik.

Och, Izar nie wątpił, że Draco dostawał zawsze to, co najlepsze. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, młody Malfoy znajdował się w Hogwarcie w Ślizgońskiej drużynie quidditcha. Chociaż mógł się mylić. Kiedy był w szkole, nie zawracał sobie głowy sportem.

— A jestem pewny, że będziemy go dzisiaj potrzebować – kontynuował nonszalancko Lucjusz, unosząc brwi. – Powiedz mi, co takiego zrobiłeś tym razem, że Czarny Pan posłał za tobą szpiegów?

Izar, który rozważał popicie tego okropnego alkoholu, zamarł i uniósł podejrzliwie wzrok na Lucjusza.

— Słucham? – zapytał ostrożnie, pilnując się, aby nie podnieść głosu.

Lucjusz spojrzał kątem oka na mężczyznę, który siedział kilka miejsc dalej, popijając swój własny napój i obserwując ich poprzez na wpół opuszczone powieki.

— Jest tu kilku popleczników Czarnego Pana i żaden z nich nie ukrywa, że cię obserwuje.

Izar zauważył to, oczywiście, ale nie znał ich tożsamości. Lucjusz natomiast był wśród śmierciożerców znacznie dłużej niż on. Chłopiec wierzył mu, kiedy ten mówił, że otaczali ich szpiedzy. Co tylko jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego gniew na Voldemorta.

— To nieistotne – odpowiedział sztywno, chwytając swój napój i popijając go. Mocny alkohol nie wydawał się tak okropny jak ostatnim razem, gdy próbował go w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana.

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź Izara.

— Nic dziwnego, że Czarny Pan trzyma cię na krótkiej smyczy – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem. Jego oczy płonęły.

Dziedzic Blacków odstawił szklankę i posłał Lucjuszowi niewzruszone spojrzenie. Jego towarzysz nie miał zielonego pojęcia o jego związku z Voldemortem, ale wydawało się, że miał swoje podejrzenia. Zupełnie jak Regulus.

— Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj z jakiegoś powodu, Lucjuszu. – Skierował rozmowę z powrotem do wcześniejszego tematu, prostym machnięciem różdżki wnosząc zarazem wokół ich stolika bariery zapewniające prywatność. – Co to za powód?

Przez krótką chwilę Lucjusz sprawiał wrażenie zbitego z tropu przez tak gwałtowne odejście od wybranego przez niego tematu.

— Poszukałem nieco informacji na temat Acelina Morela i znalazłem coś całkiem… intrygującego. – Mężczyzna wykonał ruch, by wyciągnąć coś z teczki, którą trzymał, ale Izar szybko mu w tym przeszkodził.

— Nie – syknął ostro, co sprawiło, że Lucjusz natychmiast zamarł. – Nie chcę, by widzieli cokolwiek wykraczającego poza zwyczajną rozmowę. – Lucjusz pochylił głowę, sprawiając teraz wrażenie niemal niepewnego tego spotkania z Izarem, kiedy już wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie byłby z jego powodu zadowolony. – Powiedziałeś, że masz informacje dotyczące Lorda Morela?

— Wiem, że to tobie Czarny Pan przypisał tę misję, ale pomyślałem, że mogę trochę ci w niej pomóc, wykorzystując kontakty, jakie mam we Francji. Jeśli czujesz się z tego powodu urażony…

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie jestem urażony, jedynie zaskoczony, że zrobiłeś to tak szybko. Czarny Pan poinformował nas o tej… wycieczce dopiero dwa dni temu.

Głowa rodu Malfoyów zacisnął usta, lekko gładząc przód swojej szaty, nim sięgnął po swój napój. Jego pierścień błysnął w słabym oświetleniu, dodając wspaniałość czemuś tak zwyczajnemu jak jego palce.

— Wybacz mi. Fascynuje mnie perspektywa towarzyszenia ci przy tej misji. Praca z tobą zawsze mnie intrygowała.

Blade oczy spojrzały prosto w jego, nim Izar pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.

— Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo pochlebczy, czyż nie, Lucjuszu? – Stukał przez chwilę palcami w stół, kiedy nastała cisza. – Zapewniam cię, że mnie również interesuje możliwość pracowania z tobą. – Izar pochylił się do przodu, odrzucając pochlebstwa i przechodząc od razu do rzeczy. – Czego dowiedziałeś się o Acelinie Morelu?

Usta Lucjusza zacisnęły się w radosnym uśmiechu.

— Lubi młodych blondynów.

Izar zamrugał. Chwilę zajęło mu całkowite zrozumienie słów mężczyzny.

— Jest pedofilem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Co było nie tak z tymi Czarnymi Panami, że ciągnęło ich do dzieci? Chociaż, z drugiej strony, Voldemort jak najbardziej miał całkiem solidne powody, by się o niego ubiegać. Ponadto ani razu go w taki sposób nie dotknął. Ani żadnego innego dziecka, skoro już o tym mowa.

Black sądził, że była to kwestia kontroli. Czarni Panowie – lub po prostu potężne jednostki – nie ufali starszym mężczyznom lub kobietom w tak bezbronnej sytuacji, jaką był seks. Mogli jednak z łatwością przejąć przewagę nad młodszymi ofiarami i upewnić się, że pod wpływem chwili te ich nie zabiją.

Chichocząc, Lucjusz skinął głową.

— Nie jest to potwierdzona informacja. Niejednokrotnie jednak przyłapywany był na opuszczaniu spotkań w towarzystwie młodego blondyna lub blondynki. Zwykle pełnoletnich, ale ledwie. Nie jest może pedofilem, ale preferuje jak najmłodszych partnerów.

Izar wyprostował się w swojej części boksu, wpatrując się z namysłem w stolik.

— Wiem, co sugerujesz, Lucjuszu. I nie jestem pewien, czy mogę zgodzić się z twoją taktyką. Gdzie znajdziemy jakiegoś młodego blondyna lub blondynkę, który własnowolnie zgodzi się być przynętą na Acelina? Moglibyśmy użyć eliksiru wieloskokowego na jednym z śmierciożerców… — Urwał, gdy zobaczył drapieżny błysk w oczach Lucjusza.

— Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, jak wyglądałbyś w blondzie.

Izar szybko podłapał jego sugestię.

— Absolutnie nie ma mowy – odpowiedział krótko. – Chcesz, abym to _ja_ był przynętą dla mojej własnej ofiary?

— A dlaczego nie? – nie dawał za wygraną Lucjusz. – _Z pewnością_ jesteś wystarczająco atrakcyjny i młody. Jedynym minusem tego planu jest to, iż musiałbyś zachowywać się odpowiednio do swojego wieku, aby zechciał z tobą wyjść. To sprawi, że nie będzie uważał cię za zagrożenie. – Lucjusz odczytał wyraz jego twarzy i skrzywił się. – To tylko sugestia, panie Black. Nikt nie zna jego miejsca zamieszkania. Spotkania towarzyskie urządzane są wyłącznie w miejscach publicznych. Zostałem zaproszony na jedno odbywające się tego wieczoru i jedno za tydzień. To drugie jest prawdopodobnie lepszym wyborem, bo do dzisiejszego nie zostało już zbyt wiele czasu.

— Dzisiaj – odpowiedział krótko Izar. – Zrobimy to dzisiaj.

Pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając palcami skronie. To była doskonała okazja. Jeśli to, co mówił Lucjusz było prawdą, będzie miał szansę pochwycić Acelina wyłącznie na spotkaniu towarzyskim. A na takowe z pewnością potrzebne było zaproszenie. Lucjusz miał we Francji wystarczająco kontaktów, aby uzyskać audiencję u Acelina i jego grupy. Nie można było zmarnować tej okazji.

Następny tydzień też by był dobry. I, oczywiście, zdecydowanie bardziej logiczny, ale wybranie go oznaczałoby również, że Voldemort by do tego czasu o tym usłyszał i próbował temu ze wszystkich swoich pieprzonych sił zapobiec.

Ta misja została przypisana Izarowi. I nie zamierzał pozwolić Voldemortowi oddać jej komuś innemu tylko dlatego, że pokłócili się o jakiegoś szlamowatego dzieciaka. To była jego misja, w której mógł pokazać się trochę przed Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Jasne, pewnie Czarny Pan okropnie się na niego o to wkurzy, ale w tej chwili Izar pragnął jedynie wyeliminować Czarnego Pana Francji. Ten mężczyzna był _jego_. To była jego zemsta za to, co wydarzyło się w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Acelin Morel traktował go w swojej grze z Riddle’em jak zwykłego pionka. Prawdopodobnie nie pamiętał już nawet jego imienia, a tylko pozbawionego twarzy reprezentanta rządu Riddle’a.

— Dzisiaj? – powtórzył z odrobiną zdziwienia Lucjusz. – Wiem, że Czarny Pan stwierdził, iż Acelin Morel nie jest potężnym przeciwnikiem, ale kilka moich źródeł twierdzi, że jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć.

Izar uniósł wzrok, przeczesując z frustracji włosy.

— Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy Czarny Pan pozwolił swojej arogancji wpłynąć na swój osąd – oznajmił oschle. Lucjusz wyglądał na zaskoczonego, niemal przerażonego tym, jak Izar mówił o ich Panu. – Nie mów mi, że sądzisz, iż Czarny Pan nie jest arogancki.

Lucjusz zbladł nieco, wyprostował ramiona i puścił głowę, aby ukryć swoje usta przed szpiegami Voldemorta.

— Zauważyłem u niego od czasu do czasu pewną arogancję…

— Od czasu do czasu? – powtórzył z rozbawieniem Izar. – Nie bądź naiwny, Lucjuszu. Czarny Pan cuchnie arogancją. Dokonuje złych osądów, bo nie potrafi przejrzeć przez swoją własną potęgę. – Izar wyprostował się, powoli opanowując swój gniew na Czarnego Pana. Trzeba będzie skorygować charakter Voldemorta, jeśli Acelin Morel okaże się większym zagrożeniem, niż ten twierdził. Jednak nie był to teraz zdecydowanie czas na podjudzanie swojej urazy wobec Czarnego Pana.

Spoglądając w górę, całkowicie zignorował pełny podejrzeń wzrok Lucjusza.

— Jesteś w stanie wyjechać dzisiaj do Francji? Najlepiej wczesnym popołudniem? – naciskał delikatnie, niby od niechcenia Izar. Dotknął zimnego szkła stojącego obok kubka, wiedząc, że grzeczność nakazywała mu wypić do końca jego zwartość. Nie był jednak w stanie przełknąć tego odrażającego alkoholu.

Lucjusz wyprostował się, co spowodowało, że warkocz opadł mu z ramienia. Jego blade oczy zerknęły na szpiegów Czarnego Pana, a potem z powrotem na Izara.

— Najpierw – zaczął szeptem mężczyzna – powiedz mi, czy planujesz wzniecić bunt.

Z wielkim trudem przyszło mu opanować wyraz twarzy.

— Wzniecić bunt? – powtórzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem Izar. – Przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, który, tak się składa, ma po swojej stronie setki popleczników?

Machając rękami w geście poddania, Lucjusz posłał mu uśmiech, który ledwie pomarszczył jego policzki.

— To nie jest takie niemożliwe, Izarze. Byłbyś zaskoczony, kto by za tobą podążył. – Blondyn pochylił się lekko. – Nie tylko nasi wrogowie zauważyli zeszłej nocy w czasie rajdu twoje wyjątkowe umiejętności. Śmierciożercy bez przerwy szepcą między sobą twoje imię, uważając cię albo za zagrożenie, albo za zagadkę. Po raz pierwszy zainteresowałeś ich w zeszłym roku w czasie przesilenia zimowego, gdy pokonałeś Bellatriks.

Izar prychnął cicho. Choć może był inteligentny i jego siła magiczna wykraczała poza przeciętną, nie sądził, by był w stanie konkurować z Czarnym Panem.

— Czarująca myśl, Lucjuszu, ale nie będę jej nigdy rozważał. Czarny Pan _urodził się_ , by przewodzić i zyskiwać kontrolę. Uwodzi tłumy lepiej niż ja mógłbym sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć. – Dziedzic Blacków potrząsnął głową. – Nie chcę być liderem.

Lucjusz skrzywił się.

— Szkoda – mruknął. – Wyjątkowo bawi mnie to, że również Czarny Pan podziela z nami tę opinię. To dlatego trzyma cię tak krótko.

— Aby mieć na mnie oko? – odpowiedział mocno Izar.

— Tak – przyznał blondyn, wypijając do dna resztę swojej Ognistej Whisky. – Mógłbyś pewnego dnia stać się dla niego zagrożeniem. To dlatego trzyma cię w pobliżu. – Chłodne, szare oczy przesunęły się po twarzy Izara. – Powiedz mi… czy posiadanie go tak blisko siebie jest duszące? A może pobudzające? – Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko, a w jego oczach błysnął nikczemny błysk. – Chciałbym zobaczyć was razem. Dwóch tak potężnych i dominujących mężczyzn. To byłoby zapierające dech w piersiach. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, porywiście oszałamiające?

Izar przyglądał się swojemu towarzyszowi poprzez opuszczone rzęsy. Lucjusz wręcz promieniował seksualnością, gdy na niego patrzył. Wcześniej chłopiec wierzył, że blondyn nie jest gejem ani nigdy nie zdradziłby w taki sposób Narcyzy. Że odczuwalna wokół niego erotyka była wyłącznie efektem ubocznym jego gotującego się zainteresowania. Ale czy tak rzeczywiście było?

— Przez cały czas nas razem widzisz, Lucjuszu – odpowiedział.

Blondyn zachichotał nisko.

— Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli – tchnął mężczyzna.

Zamiast czuć się z tego powodu urażonym lub zacząć się jakoś przed tym bronić, Izar zachichotał, likwidując napięcie. Były to w końcu tylko żarty dla dorosłych. Lucjusz wcale nie wskazywał palcem jego związku z Voldemortem.

— Wolę ofiarę, nad którą łatwiej można zdominować, Lucjuszu. Polowanie zawsze jest przyjemne, ale nie na coś tak nieosiągalnego jak nasz Pan. Czarny Pan doszedłby pewnie tylko wtedy, gdyby patrzył na siebie w lustrze – chełpił się Izar.

Malfoy roześmiał się ponownie i był to naprawdę zabawny dźwięk. Izar uśmiechnął się, ale myślami powędrował daleko. Podejrzenia Lucjusza dotyczące tego, dlaczego Voldemort trzymał go tak blisko siebie były czymś, nad czym sam juz się nie raz zastanawiał. Czasami wierzył, że mężczyzna kłamał na temat całej tej kwestii posiadania _partnera_. Że cała ta relacja, jaką dzielił z Czarnym Panem była tylko podstępem, by trzymać go za kołnierz. Za każdym jednak razem, gdy rodziły się w nim takie myśli, odpychał je od siebie. W końcu sam był teraz magicznym stworzeniem i czuł, że coś go do Czarnego Pana cięgnie… nawet jeśli słabo.

Miał po prostu wątpliwości dotyczące swojej przyszłości z Voldemortem. Dotyczące ich relacji. I chociaż mogło się to wydawać żałosne, chciał wyprostować najpierw z Voldemortem pewne sprawy, zanim mu ulegnie.

Zapragnął przesunąć z irytacji ręką po twarzy. Zamiast tego jednak jego palce pozostały owinięte bezwładnie wokół na wpół wypitej whisky.

— A teraz, kiedy już wiesz, że nie planuję wszczynać w szeregach Czarnego Pana buntu, jesteś gotów na to, by udać się dziś ze mną do Francji?

Lucjusz westchnął, tracąc swój dobry humor.

— Oczywiście, będzie to dla mnie przyjemność.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, jak gdyby wiedział o nałożonych na niego przez Czarnego Pana restrykcjach. Izar zastanawiał się, w jak wielkie kłopoty wpadnie z powodu swojego nieposłuszeństwa wobec rozkazów Voldemorta i udania się na rajd z kilkoma śmierciożercami. Pewnie w wielkie. Jednak Acelin Morel był jego ofiarą. Nikogo innego.

Morel nienawidził podsekretarza Riddle’a od dnia, gdy ten wyśmiał go po tym, jak zaproponował mu połączenie sił w Ministerstwie. I najprawdopodobniej wciąż nie miał pojęcia, że Riddle jest Voldemortem, Czarnym Panem Wielkiej Brytanii. Niemniej jednak pragnął pomścić swoją zranioną dumę. Podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego Acelin miał swoją szansę na odpłacanie się Riddle’owi poprzez atakowanie brytyjskiego reprezentanta – Izara.

I chociaż mężczyzna nie robił tego osobiście, posłał swoją córkę, aby rzuciła mu w czasie pierwszego zdania w twarz trucizną diabłów. A gdy to nie poskutkowało, próbowała zaatakować go na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym za pomocą Vesanii i to Daphne została niefortunną ofiarą, jako że wypiła z jego pucharu. No i w końcu, przed trzecim zadaniem, Izar dowiedział się, że został otruty _Aconitum Folliculus_.

Riddle rozkoszował się już swoją zemstą poprzez zabicie Airi, córki Acelina wraz z jej mężem, francuskim Ministrem Magii, Serge’em Rouxem. Pod koniec trzeciego zadania powiesił ich ciała w powietrzu, aby mógł je ujrzeć cały świat. Ale teraz nadeszła kolej Izara. W grze między Morelem a Riddle’em traktowano go jak zwykłego pionka. Dzisiejszej nocy jednak to on będzie pociągał za sznurki.

— Będą z nami inni? – zapytał Lucjusz, przyglądając się wyrazowi na jego twarzy.

— To… spotkanie towarzyskie, na które pójdziemy – zaczął Izar – będzie polityczne? Czy może pełne jego popleczników?

— I takie, i takie – potwierdził Lucjusz. – Nie będzie ono jednak na tyle duże, by pojawił się na nim francuski Minister. Ale będzie na nim Morel ze swoimi lojalnymi poplecznikami. Uczestniczyć w nim będzie również kilku polityków z innych krajów. Podsekretarz Riddle też, jak zawsze, został zaproszony, ale oczywiście się nie pojawi.

Izar zastanawiał się, czy powinien zabrać ze sobą kogoś więcej niż tylko Lucjusza. Jeśli wywabi Acelina poza spotkanie, czy weźmie on ze sobą swoich popleczników? A może pójdzie sam? Izar chciał być pewien, że to on go zabije, a nie ktoś inny.

— Możesz zaprosić dwóch innych śmierciożerców i zabrać ich na Grimmauld Place najszybciej, jak się da? Stamtąd zaplanujemy nasze kolejne działania. – Izar urwał, zastanawiając się. – Skonstruuję świstoklik. Kiedy przybędziecie, powinien być już gotowy.

Lucjusz skinął ostro głową.

— Powinienem poinformować Czarnego Pana?

Izar w końcu chwycił szklankę z pozostałością whisky i wypił ją do dna. Odłożył ją na stół z ostrym trzaskiem, wewnętrznie krzywiąc się na palące uczucie.

— Zostaw to mnie – wyszeptał. – Muszę powiadomić go, że nie pojawię się tego popołudnia w jego biurze. – Sowa wystarczy. Być może mógłby użyć jako wymówki pojawienia się kilku _rodzinnych problemów_.

Malfoy wstał, uśmiechając się.

— Zobaczymy się wkrótce.

Gdy tylko mężczyzna miał już odejść, Izar wyciągnął rękę i chwycił brzeg jego aksamitnego rękawa.

— Lucjuszu? — Mężczyzna odwrócił się ponownie ku niemu, unosząc brwi. – Niech to zostanie między nami.

Malfoy posłał mu uśmieszek.

— Oczywiście, panie Black.

Izar obserwował, jak Lucjusz z elegancją opuszcza pub. Następnie odwrócił się do obserwujących go oczu i zaczął zastanawiać, jak wiele szpiedzy opowiedzą Voldemortowi. Nie mogli wiedzieć, co zaszło. Z drugiej strony jednak, nawet jeśli oni nic z tego nie rozumieli, nawet najmniejsza obserwacja może zasugerować Voldemortowi, co się dokładnie działo.

Musiał działać szybko.

Dlaczego tak bardzo podobało mu się sprzeciwianie się rozkazom Voldemorta? Przypisywał to świadomości, że dzięki temu trzymał Czarnego Pana w ciągłej gotowości. Będzie to dla staruszka niezła praktyka.

 

**~*~**

 

Regulus spojrzał na niego, gdy Izar oparł się o framugę drzwi do salonu.

— _Chcę_ w ogóle wiedzieć? – mruknął pytająco starszy Black, przyglądając się jego jasnym włosom. Oczy jego ojca prześledziły jego sztywne szaty wyjściowe, a jego wargi zacisnęły się, gdy spostrzegł stylowy krój i wysoki kołnierz. Podkreślały jego dobrze zbudowane ciało, otaczając je ciemną zielenią.

— Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą młodzieniec. Zgarnął ze swojej twarzy lekko falowane włosy, dostrzegając ich blady blond. Przy jego wybieraniu miał na uwadze odcień włosów Lucjusza, woląc taki właśnie niemal biały blond od złotego. Było to proste zaklęcie, które zejdzie po kilku dniach.

— Proszę, bądź ostrożny – wyszeptał Regulus, odwracając się z powrotem do gobelinu rodu Blacków.

Izar zmarszczył brwi, patrząc, jak jego ojciec mruczy łacińską inkantację i macha różdżką nad niedawno spalonym drzewem rodowym. Nieco głębiej w salonie siedział po turecku nad magicznymi puzzlami Aiden. To nie na nie patrzył jednak chłopiec. Udręczonymi oczami wpatrywał się w Izara.

Dziedzic Blacków wyprostował się, posyłając Aidenowi chłodne spojrzenie, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na Regulusa.

— Nie powinieneś marnować na to swojego czasu, Regulusie – zasugerował. – Dlaczego nie skupisz się najpierw na naprawieniu swojej relacji ze Snape’em?

Regulus odwrócił się, posyłając mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

— _To_ zajmie mi lata, Izarze. Równie dobrze mogę zająć się najpierw rekonstruowaniem gobelinu. Będzie to prawdopodobnie znacznie prostsze.

Izar skrzywił się szyderczo, zapisując sobie w pamięci, że powinien nieco bardziej uszkodzić tę ścianę, nim Regulusowi uda się odnaleźć sposób na jej naprawienie. Zerknął ponownie na Aidena, gdy poczuł, że ten wywierca mu wzrokiem dziurę w głowie. Chłopiec wciąż się na niego gapił, wciąż go obserwował.

— Proszę, nie idź – wyszeptał dzieciak, wyglądając na znacznie młodszego niż siedem lat. – Tam jest tak dużo. Tak dużo krwi.

Regulus wstał szybko, wyglądając na oszalałego.

— Co? – zażądał, spoglądając to na Aidena, to na Izara. – Dokąd idziesz?

Izar zacisnął usta.

— Powiedziałem ci, nie chcesz wiedzieć. – Zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielono oczy zwróciły się na Aidena. – Nie znamy zakresu jego wizji. To się może nie wydarzyć, Regulusie. Po prostu się uspokój. – Spojrzał na Aidena, gdy ten zaczął kołysać się w przód i w tył, niemal zielony na twarzy. Izar niechętnie zdał sobie sprawę, że taki dar mógł być bardzo przerażający dla tak młodego chłopca. Choć nie zamierzał przepuścić nadarzającej się okazji tylko dlatego, że Aiden widział, co się wydarzy.

Kto wie? Najprawdopodobniej była to krew Acelina Morela. Izar był nieśmiertelny. Nie umrze z powodu utraty krwi.

Z drugiej strony jednak, zastanawiał się nad zakresem swojej nieśmiertelności. Musiały istnieć przecież jakieś sposoby, by zabić go i Voldemorta. Może udałoby się ścięcie głowy? Ogień prawie na pewno był czymś, czego by nie przetrwał. Już kilka razy znajdował się w niewielkiej odległości od płomieni i nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Wiedział, że Avada Kedavra nie wyrządziłaby mu żadnej krzywdy, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie jego serce i tak już nie biło.

Był to temat, jaki z pewnością będzie musiał kiedyś poruszyć z Voldemortem.

— Zamierzasz zmienić jego imię, by było odpowiedniejsze dla rodu Blacków? – zmienił niewinnie temat. W końcu „Aiden” nie pochodziło od żadnej gwiazdy.

Regulus gapił się na niego.

— Nie możesz mówić poważnie, Izarze. Jak możesz myśleć w ogóle o pójściu, skoro widział coś tak niszczycielskiego? – Jego ojciec spojrzał na siedzącego na ziemi Aidena i pokręcił głową. – Nie możesz iść. Czarny Pan musi usłyszeć o jego wizji… — Regulus urwał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się nagłe zrozumienie. – No właśnie. Dokąd idziesz? Czarny Pan zakazał ci brać udział w jakichkolwiek rajdach oraz kontaktować się w jego bazie ze śmierciożercami.

Niewzruszony Izar patrzył na ojca. To było po prostu śmieszne.

— Idę do Francji – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Mam zamiar w końcu się zemścić.

Zanim Regulus mógłby mu odpowiedzieć, bariery wokół domu ugięły się, sygnalizując nadejście Lucjusza i innych śmierciożerców. Regulus rzucił się ku niemu szybko i chwycił rękami oba jego policzki.

— Proszę — tchnął.  – Bądź ostrożny. Naprawdę. – Mężczyzna przyłożył czoło do jego czoła. – Chcę, abyś przed ranem wrócił. Przed północą.

Na twarzy Izara pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Czuł się winny, że wywołuje u swojego ojca tak wiele zmartwienia. Zwłaszcza że wiedział, iż wizja Aidena ukazuje upadek Acelina, a nie Izara.

— Oczywiście.

Regulus nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonanego jego zapewnieniem.


	48. Część II Rozdział 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały cudowne **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział szesnasty**  

— _Musi_ istnieć coś, co mógłbyś zgłosić – wycedził niskim głosem Riddle.

Siedzący naprzeciwko podsekretarza mężczyzna opuścił brodę w szybkim wyrazie uległości.

— Wybacz mi – wyszeptał. Jego jedynym zbawieniem była ich obecna lokalizacja. Ministerstwo. Czarny Pan najprawdopodobniej zachowa swój temperament na inną okazję, gdy będą bardziej oddaleni od sceny politycznej. – Ale nałożył bariery.

— Ale nałożył bariery? – powtórzył za nim mężczyzna z suchym rozbawieniem. – I nie potrafiłeś ich złamać?

— Nie, proszę pana – powiedział całkowicie szczerze Mark. Wiedział, że łganie Czarnemu Panu nie przysporzy mu niczego dobrego. Ten czarodziej potrafił wyczuć kłamstwo niczym wąż dybiący na swoją ofiarę. – Jego osłony były niesamowite. I to jeszcze nałożone niewerbalnie. Niesłychana robota… — Blada dłoń uniosła się w powietrze, powstrzymując jego słowa, gdy wyrażał swój zachwyt nad umiejętnościami magicznymi Izara Blacka.

— Specjalnie wysłałem właśnie ciebie, bo możesz przełamać każde zaklęcie i barierę. Czy to nie tym się właśnie zajmujesz? Łamaniem klątw?

Mark postanowił na to nie odpowiadać, wiedząc, że było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż prawdziwe pytanie. Przeklinał się za to, że nie próbował bardziej zaciekle złamać barier Izara Blacka. Mark miał zaledwie dwadzieścia lat, dopiero co zakończył Hogwart i był bliski ukończenia kursu łamacza klątw. Był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy Czarny Pan zwrócił się do niego po pomoc. A jeszcze bardziej, kiedy okazało się, że zapamiętał go i jego talenty.

Było to zarówno niezwykle pochlebne, jak i przytłaczające. Ledwo potrafił unieść nieco w jego obecności brodę. A Czarny Pan nie znajdował się przecież nawet w swojej prawdziwej postaci! Minął rok, może trochę więcej, odkąd skusił go do przyłączenia się do jego armii. Wydawało mu się, jakby nie był w centrum jego zainteresowania już od wieków, jednak wspomnienie towarzyszącego temu uczucia wciąż było dla niego bardzo żywe. I to sprawiło, że ślinił się na samą myśl, iż mógłby znowu skupić na sobie uwagę Czarnego Pana i się do niego zbliżyć.

Dostał swoją szansę i całkowicie ją zrujnował. Chociaż… teraz może Czarny Pan zapamięta go właśnie z tej porażki. Być może tak zapadnie mu ona w pamięć, że w przyszłości za wszelką cenę będzie unikał zlecania mu jakichkolwiek misji. I całkowicie bez znaczenia pozostanie to, że jego Pan będzie miał o nim takie złe mniemanie. Liczyło się tylko, że Mark będzie miał jakieś miejsce w jego umyśle. Wówczas pozostanie mu już tylko bardziej się postarać, aby zaimponować swojemu Panu.

Zrobi wszystko. _Wszystko_.

Zamknął oczy, na próżno próbując wziąć spokojny wdech i zapisać sobie w pamięci zapach tego mężczyzny.

— Chociaż wcale nie powinno mnie to tak dziwić – mruknął jedwabiście jego Pan. Na różowej skórze Marka pojawiła się gęsia skórka. – Izar Black to naprawdę utalentowany, młody człowiek.

Jego żołądek ścisnął się w gorącej, gęstej i spaczonej zazdrości. Otworzył oczy i ostrożnie podniósł wzrok, ale nie napotkał spojrzenia swojego Pana.

— Pomimo swojego niepowodzenia, proszę pana, zauważyłem, że wydawali się sobą dość mocno pochłonięci. Niemal obsesyjnie. – Nie mógł zwrócić się do podsekretarza Riddle’a „mój Panie”, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie Mroczny Znak na jego ramieniu zabraniał mu odnosić się do Riddle’a i Czarnego Pana jako jednej i tej samej osoby.

— Och tak? – Czarny Pan uniósł brew.

— Tak – kontynuował Mark, mając nadzieję zbezcześcić w oczach swojego Pana wizerunek Izara Blacka. Mimo że to Lucjusz Malfoy był tym, który okazywał więcej zainteresowania, chciał, aby jego Pan skupił się właśnie na Blacku. – Prawie przytulnie.

Czarny Pan odchylił się i jego usta wykrzywił mały uśmieszek, gdy przesuwał wzrokiem po twarzy Marka.

— I co dokładnie, panie Lavern, sprawiło, że pomyślałeś, iż obchodzi mnie, jak wydawali się sobą zainteresowani? Hmm?

Krew napłynęła z zakłopotaniem do jego policzków.

— Ja… — wyjąkał i znów opuścił wzrok. – Ja… ja pomyślałem, że chciałbyś wiedzieć o wszystkim, co zaszło.

— Ach tak – odpowiedział tylko mężczyzna.

Zanim Mark mógłby otworzyć usta, aby się poprawić, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Młody czarodziej wstał niezręcznie, gdy podsekretarz zaprosił do środka swojego gościa. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wkroczył rudowłosy mężczyzna mniej więcej w wieku Marka.

— Panie Riddle, wiadomość do pana. – Młodzieniec wyciągnął ku niemu pergamin zapieczętowany pieczęcią z jakimś herbem. Mark spróbował na niego zerknąć, ale okazało się, że nie był w stanie się mu przyjrzeć, nim Czarny Pan go przełamał.

— Dziękuję, panie Weasley – odprawił go Czarny Pan.

Mark obserwował z ciekawością, jak mężczyzna otwiera list. Był on przechylony w taki sposób, że wyraźnie widział rozprzestrzenione na pergaminie grube i śmiałe litery.

 

_Jest we Francji._

_\- R.A.B._

 

Kim był R.A.B? Mark zmarszczył brwi, czując kolejny atak zazdrości. Czy to jakiś bardziej doświadczony i godny uwagi szpieg Czarnego Pana? I kim, dokładnie, był ten ktoś we Francji? Chodziło o Izara Blacka? Niemożliwe. Dlaczego miałby wyjechać on do Francji? Jaki miałby mieć w tym cel?

O cokolwiek chodziło, Mark z pewnością nie chciał być na jego miejscu. Patrzył, jak oczy Czarnego Pana rozbłyskają szkarłatem poprzez glamour. Cofnął się o krok, spostrzegłszy, jak ten pieści srebrny pierścień celtycki na swoim palcu.

— Może pan odejść, panie Lavern.

I Mark nie pragnął teraz niczego innego, niż oddalenia się od tego pokoju, wystraszony ciemniejącą aurą przebywającego w nim mężczyzny.

 

**~*~**

 

— Masz jakieś wątpliwości? – zapytał gładko Lucjusz. – Wydajesz się tego wieczoru strasznie cichy.

Izar posłał blondynowi chłodne spojrzenie, gdy zaczęli wspinać się po ceglanych schodach, które prowadziły do rozległej, podobnej do zamku rezydencji.

— Zastanawiam się tylko, w jaki sposób mam zachowywać się jak szesnastolatek – skłamał bez problemu. – Chociaż, jak przypuszczam, nieźle powinien mi w tym pomóc fakt, że dość sporo czasu spędziłem z twoim synem. – Lucjusz wyglądał na urażonego, jednak doszedł do siebie, zanim Izar mógłby zacząć porządnie rozkoszować się tą surową emocją.

Dziedzic Blacków nie martwił się jednak o to, że będzie musiał zachowywać się odpowiednio do swojego wieku. Nie, to akurat było proste. Tak naprawdę wciąż niepokoiła go wizja, jaką miał Aiden, zanim wyszedł. Myśl o tym, że mógłby polec, sprawiała, że jego żołądek ściskał się okrutnie. Ta misja miała przynieść korzyści _jemu_. Miał zemścić się na Czarnym Panu, który przez cały ubiegły rok bawił się nim niczym jakąś marionetką.

Kiedy usłyszał przepowiednię Aidena, gorączkowo jej zaprzeczał, lekceważąc ją i przypisując pojawiającą się w niej krew Acelinowi Morelowi. A nie sobie. Ona nie mogła należeć do niego. Jednak, mimo że tak to lekceważył, wciąż miał to niepokojące uczucie. I im bardziej zbliżali się do Francji, tym bardziej się ono nasilało. Gdyby polował teraz na kogokolwiek innego, gdyby nie okoliczności, przełożyłby ten atak, by się do niego lepiej przygotować – najpewniej po to, aby uzyskać aprobatę Voldemorta.

Pragnienie zemsty spowodowało jednak, że wyrzucił z głowy wizję, jaką miał jego młodszy _brat_. Voldemort nie dbał o jego mściwe pobudki. Najpewniej przypisałby tę misję po prostu jakiemuś innemu śmierciożercy. Nie było innego wyjścia. Należało _jak najszybciej_ zająć się jakoś Lordem Morelem. I to Izar zamierzał to zrobić.

Uznał zatem wizję Aidena za ostrzeżenie. Nim nastąpi czas na atak, będzie musiał być ostrożny i uległy. W końcu Riddle powiedział, że Morel nie jest potężny. I Izar mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że miał rację. Nie chciał być tym, który poczuje na sobie skutki błędnej oceny Voldemorta.

Pociągnął za swój wysoki kołnierz, gdy portier wziął od Lucjusza zaproszenie. Chwilę później zerknął nonszalancko przez ramię w stronę lasu. Niebo nad Francją było tego popołudnia zachmurzone i w powietrzu wirowały opadające płatki śniegu. Zbliżał się koniec listopada, więc jego widok z pewnością nie był niczym zaskakującym. Na ziemi zalegało już zresztą kilka cali białego puchu. Tymczasem Wielkiej Brytanii panował okres upałów i nie było jeszcze nigdzie widać żadnego śniegu. Zupełnie jakby gotująca się wojna wpływała również na pogodę.

Gdy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, dostrzegł przy lesie dwie ciemne sylwetki, sprawiające z tej odległości wrażenie zwykłych drzew. Barty’ego Croucha Juniora i Bellatriks Lestrange. Czarujące. Oboje byli szaleni i najprawdopodobniej nie posłuchają jego rozkazów. Niemniej jednak _zmusi_ ich do tego. Muszą pozostać w ukryciu, dopóki ich nie wezwie. Połączenie ich Mrocznych Znaków ze złotą bransoletką, którą otrzymał tego ranka w Ministerstwie, wymagało zaledwie jednego prostego czaru. Teraz musiał tylko dotknąć jej różdżką i będą mogli się do niego aportować, gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdował.

— A ty jak masz na imię? – warknął z francuskim akcentem mężczyzna przy drzwiach.

Izar odwrócił się, obdarzając go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Harrison… — Zawahał się na ułamek sekundy. – Potter.

Stojący obok niego Lucjusz położył rękę na swoich ustach, aby ukryć uśmiech.

— Mój gość – poinformował niewinnie portiera. – Powiedziano mi, że mogę zabrać ze sobą kogoś, kto będzie mi towarzyszył.

Portier posłał im napięty uśmiech.

— Oczywiście. Miłego wieczoru. – Czarodziej skłonił się nisko, w wyniku czego stojące za nim drzwi otworzyły się z delikatnym, choć zauważalnym skrzypnięciem.

Izar ugryzł się w język, gdy zmuszony został podążać za Lucjuszem i pozwolić mu przejąć dowodzenie. Były to tylko pozory, jednak Malfoy wydawał się z tego powodu zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony. Młody czarodziej zwęził oczy na jego ramię. Przypomniała mu się aluzja, jaką blondyn uczynił wcześniej tego dnia.

Bunt. Izar stłumił pełne pogardy parsknięcie na możliwość przejęcia armii Voldemorta. To było absolutnie śmieszne.

Czy Lucjusz go testował? Na rozkaz Voldemorta? A może z własnej inicjatywy? Szczerze wątpił, aby Lucjusz za nim podążył, gdyby kiedykolwiek był na tyle szalony, aby zakwestionować pozycję Voldemorta jako Czarnego Pana. Jeśli planowałby bunt, Lucjusz wspierałby go najprawdopodobniej tylko z powodu szalonej przyjemności obserwowania, co zaszłoby pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem. To wsparcie nie trwałoby długo, jako że Lucjusz całował ziemię, po której stąpał Czarny Pan.

Izar skupił się ponownie na otaczającej go sali i pomyślał, że jest oszałamiająca. Ściany i sufit zdobiły płatki złota, sprawiając, że całe pomieszczenie wyglądało jak katedra. Na sklepieniu namalowane były sceny z historii czarodziejów. Jego uwagę zwróciła w szczególności wojna z Goblinami. Brzoskwiniowe stworzenia poruszały się powoli, skupiając uwagę obserwatora na połyskującej farbie, której użyto przy ich tworzeniu. Był tam również Merlin w swoim rozwianym, metalicznie szarym płaszczu. Izara nie zdziwił widok stojącej naprzeciw niego Morgany le Fay, wyglądającej wyjątkowo oszałamiająco i podobnie do Bellatriks Lestrange.

To było _widowiskowe_. Nawet czyste złoto stanowiące ramę witrażowych okien było twórczo ozdobione drobnymi rzeźbami.

— Jeśli utrzymasz na swojej twarzy _ten_ wyraz, bez problemu dopasujesz się do swojej grupy wiekowej – mruknął z rozbawieniem Lucjusz.

Izar opuścił wzrok, by posłać swojemu towarzyszowi miażdżące spojrzenie.

— To zapierające dech w piersiach. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem – bronił się spokojnie.

— Czarodziejski świat w Wielkiej Brytanii posiada kilka katedr, ale żadna nie przypomina tej – wyszeptał Lucjusz, gdy weszli w tłum gości. – Być może po tym, jak nasz Pan odbuduje Wielką Brytanię, będziesz mógł przekonać go do zbudowania kilku takich budynków.

Izar wrócił myślami do letniego domku Toma Riddle’a. Te wszystkie okna i swobodna architektura sprawiały, że był naprawdę wspaniały. Jakaś część niego pragnęła tam powrócić, choćby tylko ze względu na panującą tam prostotę i spokój.

— Myślałem, że będzie tutaj więcej ludzi – mruknął cicho, gdy zatrzymali się przy stole z przekąskami. Jego wzrok przesunął się po pomieszczeniu, szybko zauważając niewielką ilość gości. Większość z nich przechadzała się lub tańczyła, ale kilkoro siedziało i kosztowało jedzenia w porcjach nie większych niż jego dłoń.

Francja nie różniła się jakoś bardzo od Wielkiej Brytanii, ale, z jakiegoś powodu, atmosfera była… bardziej elegancka? By nie powiedzieć, że pełna wdzięku. Z drugiej strony jednak, goście mieli najprawdopodobniej czystą krew. A także w Wielkiej Brytanii czystokrwiści roztaczali wokół siebie atmosferę opanowania, z której naśladowaniem problem mieli nawet czarodzieje półkrwi. Było to coś, nad czym Regulus będzie musiał naprawdę ciężko popracować z Aidenem.

— Acelin Morel jest znany ze swoich przyjęć. Wyprawia je niemal co tydzień i większość uczestników przychodzi tylko raz na jakiś czas. A jako że trzyma położenie swojego prywatnego domu w tajemnicy, tylko dzięki tym przyjęciom może rekrutować nowych członków swojego kręgu i utrzymywać kontakt ze swoimi poplecznikami. Zaprasza na nie najbardziej znanych polityków w Europie, bo ma nadzieję przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę – wymamrotał mu do ucha mężczyzna.

Lucjusz obserwował salę, podczas gdy Izar przyglądał się różnym wypełnionym szampanem kieliszkom. Blondyn stał bardzo blisko i chłopiec zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu strachu tak bardzo łaknął jego bliskości, czy może było to spowodowane czymś bardziej zmysłowym. W końcu wyraził już swoją opinię na temat nowego koloru jego włosów, twierdząc, że powinien zmienić go na stałe.

— Wydaje się, że znalazł już sobie ofiarę na ten wieczór – mruknął do niego z lekkim rozczarowaniem Malfoy. – Chociaż z pewnością się jej nie podobasz.

Młodzieniec w końcu odwrócił się od bufetu i spojrzał przez ramię na duży stół. U jego szczytu siedział mężczyzna, który, jak Izar wiedział, był Acelinem Morelem. Towarzyszyła mu kobieta o włosach w kolorze srebrzystego blondu. Wyglądała na starszą, niż głosiły pogłoski o preferencjach Morela, jakby dobiegała pięćdziesiątki, choć trzeba było przyznać, iż była piękna jak wila. Izar nie zwracał na nią jednak żadnej uwagi, skupiony całkowicie na mężczyźnie. Jego żołądek zacisnął się niepewnie i ostrzegawczo, gdy wpatrywał się w Acelina. Jego wrażliwość na magię wzburzyła się, a następnie zniknęła, nie informując go w żaden sposób o umiejętnościach magicznych tego czarodzieja.

Było w nim coś więcej… i Izar wiedział, że będzie musiał postępować ostrożnie. Acelin być może i wyglądał jak pieprzony laluś przez te swoje opadające mu na twarz złociste włosy oraz ciemne oczy, pochylony wesoło w stronę szepczącej mu coś na ucho towarzyszki. Izar bardzo rzadko mylił się jednak w ocenie innych ludzi. A był pewien, że ten mężczyzn stanowił większe zagrożenie, niż twierdził Voldemort.

Bystre oczy Morela uniosły się, przemierzając salę, nim spoczęły ostatecznie na Lucjuszu. Mężczyzna uniósł brew, jak gdyby mile zaskoczony jego pojawieniem się. Izar przygotował się, wiedząc, że to właśnie na niego w następnej kolejności zwróci swoją uwagę.

Co powinien zrobić? Ściągnąć usta? Zatrzepotać rzęsami? Wyjęczeć imię tego mężczyzny niczym jakaś bezmyślna dziwka? Był to pociągający pomysł, ale nigdy nie poniżyłby się na tyle, aby wprowadzić go w życie tylko po to, by mieć z tego jakąś rozrywkę.

Zrobił więc coś, czego nie zaplanował – stanął nieruchomo w jednym miejscu, gdy te ciemne oczy napotkały jego wzrok. Chwilę później Izar odwrócił się od mężczyzny, opierając się o stojący przed nim stół. Powietrze było uprzedzająco gęste – ostrzegało go, że coś było nie tak.

— Wyczułeś coś? – mruknął Lucjusz, przysuwając się bliżej niego. Położył rękę na jego szyi. Wyglądało na to, że wykorzystywał ich tajne tożsamości. – Wolałbyś się wycofać i zebrać większe posiłki? Masz genialny umysł, Izarze, potrafisz wymyślić coś znacznie lepszego niż to, co teraz robimy. Zrobienie tego dzisiejszej nocy było tylko sugestią i nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał…

Mężczyzna zachwiał się i Izar wiedział dlaczego. Również jego Mroczny Znak zapiekł przeraźliwie, wyraźnie wyrażając niezadowolenie i gniew Voldemorta. Niemal całe zgromadzone pokłady powściągliwości zużył na powstrzymanie się przed chwyceniem przedramienia z powodu bólu. Spojrzał w oczy Lucjusza, zauważając zaciśnięcie jego ust i napięcie szczęk.

— Czego dokładnie mi nie powiedziałeś, panie Black? – zapytał Lucjusz. – Dlaczego jest wściekły? Poinformowałeś go o naszych dzisiejszych planach, prawda?

Izar wziął z przyzwyczajenia głęboki oddech i posłał Malfoyowi niewzruszone spojrzenie.

— Jeśli tylko chcesz, możesz wyjść, Lucjuszu. – Dziedzic Blacków wyprostował się, po czym odwrócił  i zaczął obserwować, jak Morel wstaje ze swojego miejsca u szczytu stołu.

— Igrasz z _ogniem_ – syknął Lucjusz, a jego zwykle lodowata postawa stopiła się w pełną frustracji i niepokoju.

Zaciskając wargi, Izar rzucił mu z ukosa spojrzenie.

— Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? – Zbliżył się do niego, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Czasami, Lucjuszu, chcę zrobić coś bez niczyjej aprobaty i zgody. Są takie dni, gdy pragnę przypomnieć sobie, że nie jestem w pełni czyjąś własnością i sam za siebie odpowiadam. Że jestem kimś, kim nikt inny nie może dyrygować. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mam możliwości ucieczki przed Lordem Voldemortem. Podczas gdy ty widujesz naszego Pana tylko wtedy, gdy cię wzywa, ja muszę znosić go przez cały czas. Wszystko, co robię, wszystko, co mówię jest przez _niego_ obserwowane. – Urwał, przyglądając się twarzy Lucjusza, gdy ta znów oczyściła się ze wszelkich emocji. – Pragnę się zemścić. Nie może mi tego odebrać. Nie będę miał ci za złe, jeśli teraz odejdziesz, Lucjuszu. W końcu wciągnąłem cię w to bez jego zgody.

Oczy Lucjusza przesunęły się po jego twarzy.

— Rozumiem – zaczął spokojnie mężczyzna. – W twojej naturze nie leży bycie oswojonym i przywiązanym do jakiegoś pana. – Mężczyzna wydawał się być z tego powodu zadowolony. – Pomimo konsekwencji, chciałbym zostać i zobaczyć, co przyniesie dzisiejsza noc.

Izar nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego obserwował, jak Morel przechodzi przez salę i zbliża się w ich stronę, łopocząc szatami wokół swoich kostek.

— _Bon soir_ – przywitał się Acelin po francusku. Jedwabistość jego głosu mogłaby rywalizować z teksturą jego włosów. – Byłem mile zaskoczony, gdy spostrzegłem, że przyjąłeś moje zaproszenie, Lucjuszu. I, jak widzę, przyprowadziłeś na dodatek gościa.

Izar opuścił wzrok, przysuwając się bliżej Lucjusza, aby sprawiać wrażenie bardziej bezbronnego. Musiał walczyć z tym, aby nie spojrzeć Francuzowi w oczy, ale wiedział, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Każde nagłe i wyzywające posunięcie z jego strony roztrzaskałoby ten lód i wzbudziło u Morela podejrzenia.

 _Był_ jednak zaskoczony, że Acelin podszedł do nich tak szybko. Jak długo już próbował ściągnąć Lucjusza do Francji? Nie mogło spowodować tego przecież pojawienie się Izara. Nikt nie był aż tak żądny seksu.

Prawda?

— Dobry wieczór, Lordzie Morel – odpowiedział na powitanie Lucjusz, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Izara. – Chciałbym przedstawić ci mojego dalekiego bratanka, Harrisona Pottera. Wyraził zainteresowanie przyjazdem do Francji. Pomyślałem, że twoje zaproszenie będzie doskonałą okazją pokazania mu tego kraju.

Sadystyczna radość ścisnęła jego żołądek, gdy Izar spojrzał nieśmiało na Morela. Pogrywanie sobie z ludźmi zawsze było jasnym punktem jego życia. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że mogłoby być to jeszcze zabawniejsze, gdyby nie musiał być aż tak ostrożny. Przepowiednia Aidena wciąż rozbrzmiewała w jego umyśle, gdy spojrzał prosto w oczy Czarnego Pana.

— Poznanie pana to wielka przyjemność, Lordzie Morel – powiedział lekko, wyciągając na powitanie rękę.

Drapieżny uśmiech wykrzywił przystojną twarz mężczyzny. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści pięć lat, co wywołało u Izara pewną czujność. Jak tak wpływowy polityk mógł być taki młody? I to jeszcze taki polityk, który działał na nerwy Tomowi Riddle’owi?

— I nawzajem – mruknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna. Chwycił rękę Izara i pocałował jego knykcie. – Co tak młody czarodziej robi w czasie roku szkolnego we Francji?

Izar nie potrafił zmusić się do zarumienienia, ale opuścił rzęsy, gdy usta Morela zatrzymały się na jego palcach nieco dłużej. Na jego drugiej ręce spoczywał czarny pierścień celtycki, przypominając mu, że Voldemort był doskonale świadomy, kiedy był _niewierny_. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze. Palący pierścień czy piekący Mroczny Znak. Tak czy inaczej, gdy tylko jego pierścień zaczął się nagrzewać, Mroczny Znak zamilkł nagle w cichej furii.

— Nie uczęszczam do magicznej szkoły. Mam prywatnego nauczyciela. Właśnie uczy mnie o Francji – wyjaśnił cicho, wyszarpując swoją dłoń, jak gdyby ten kontakt nieco mu przeszkadzał. Spoglądał wszędzie, byle nie w oczy Morela, wiedząc, że większości czarodziejów w jego wieku brakowało pewności siebie i przez to stawali się oni ulegli w towarzystwie ludzi o wyższej randze. – A jak lepiej można poznać czarodziejską Francję, niż odwiedzając ją osobiście?

Morel zachichotał. Biedny Lucjusz. Stał dawno zapomniany za Izarem.

— I twój wuj zgodził się pełnić rolę twojego szofera? – drażnił się Acelin, podchodząc nieco bliżej do Izara, nim spojrzał na Lucjusza. – To dziwne, że udało ci się prześlizgnąć obok dezaprobaty Riddle’a, Lucjuszu. Z tego, co wiem, masz z nim dość bliskie stosunki. Podsekretarz odrzucał moje zaproszenie za każdym razem, gdy organizowałem jakieś spotkanie. Merlin jeden wie, że nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – zadrwił mężczyzna, zanim się rozpogodził. – Ale byłbym zaszczycony, gdybym mógł pokazać panu Potterowi najbardziej elitarne, charakterystyczne obiekty we Francji. Jeśli, oczywiście, pozwolisz.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z jego planem. Mężczyzna wspaniale dał się złapać w jego pułapkę.

Izar nienawidził się za uniesienie ręki i potarcie karku, a także za tak żałosne uśmiechnięcie się.

— Nie chciałbym panu przeszkadzać, Lordzie Morel. Wiem, że musisz być bardzo zajęty… — Urwał żałośnie, zerkając na Lucjusza, jak gdyby prosząc go o pomoc.

Malfoy jednak jedynie spoglądał na niego nieznacznie rozszerzonymi oczami. I tyle by było z jego aktorstwa.

— Bzdura. – Lord Morel roześmiał się. Wyciągając rękę, położył ją na ramieniu Izara. – Zwrócę ci chłopca przed dwudziestą trzecią, Lucjuszu.

Malfoy z łatwością odzyskał nad sobą panowanie i posłał mu lekki uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, Lordzie Morel. To bardzo hojne z twojej strony. – Jego jasnoszare oczy przesunęły się po Izarze, pytając go cicho, czy nadal pragnie atakować.

Chłopiec pochylił w odpowiedzi na bok głowę, po czym został zmuszony przez rękę Acelina do obrócenia się. Nawet gdyby chciał się teraz wycofać, nie mógłby tego zrobić. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, tak nagle. I chociaż Izar planował, że Morel zabierze go od Lucjusza, nie sądził, że zrobi to tak szybko.

Spojrzał na Morela z ukosa, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Czyżby go w jakiś sposób przejrzał? Izar nie sądził, że Acelin go rozpozna. Był w brukowcach tylko jakieś trzy razy i był wtedy niższy o kilka dobrych cali oraz mniej dojrzały.

Morel spostrzegł jego wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— _Vous êtes très beau_.

Izar posłał mu w odpowiedzi otumaniony uśmiech, udając naiwnego.

— Obawiam się, że nie znam za bardzo francuskiego. – Pochylił lekko głowę, doskonale świadomy, że mężczyzna właśnie nazwał go pięknym. – Ale to bardzo piękny język.

— To prawda – zgodził się z nim Morel. – Brzmiałbyś naprawdę wyśmienicie, posługując się nim.

— Będę ćwiczył – mruknął oschle Izar. Szedł sztywno w uwięzi uścisku dłoni Morela, która leżała dominująco na jego ramieniu. Kierowali się w stronę szczytu stołu, do miejsca, gdzie ten wcześniej siedział i Izar przyłapał się na tym, że zerka na siedzącą obok pustego miejsca kobietę. Blondynka obserwowała uważnie, jak się zbliżają. Jej rysy były ostre, ale oczy jeszcze bardziej przenikliwe.

— To moja żona – szepnął mu do ucha Acelin, kiedy spostrzegł, że czarownica przygląda się ich zbliżającym się sylwetkom.

— Twoja żona? – Izar pozwolił na to, by jego niedowierzanie słyszane było w jego głosie. Lucjusz nigdy nie wspomniał, że Acelin jest żonaty i to na dodatek ze straszą kobietą. Wiedział tylko, że miał już za sobą jedno małżeństwo z jakąś Azjatką. W jego wyniku powstała Airi, młoda kobieta, której wiedza na temat eliksirów oraz trucizn rywalizowała z wiedzą Snape’a i która na koniec została zabita z ręki Voldemorta. Kobieta, która wprowadzała w życie plany Acelina dotyczące atakowania Izara w czasie Turnieju.

Trudno było to wszystko pojąć. Matka Airi zmarła niedługo po jej narodzinach i ta wychowywana była przez Acelina. Jednak ich wiek… Acelin nie wyglądał na starszego niż trzydzieści pięć lat, a Airi w chwili swojej śmierci musiała mieć ich przynajmniej dwadzieścia pięć. A skoro Morel był obecnie żonaty z tą starszą blondynką, dlaczego w takim razie znajdował sobie młodych towarzyszy? Izar nie był naiwny. Wiedział, że niektóre pary dopuszczały się niewierności, ale Acelin był _znany_ z tego, że zabierał swoich kochanków do domu… dlaczego więc jego żona znosiła takie upokorzenie?

Jej miodowe oczy były bystre i inteligentne, niemal za bardzo. Nosiła się z wielką dumą i pewnością siebie, co bardzo przypominało mu Narcyzę Malfoy, tyle że była od niej znacznie potężniejsza i mniej delikatna. Jej piękno wydawało się być zwykłym dodatkiem.

Gdy się do niej zbliżyli, jego zaintrygowanie i podejrzliwość tylko się zwiększyły, kiedy zerknęła na niego szybko, po czym potajemnie wymieniła spojrzenia z Acelinem.

Izar nie znał wszystkich faktów. I wiedział, że drogo za to zapłaci.

— Tak. – Acelin zachichotał, po czym zatrzymał się obok blondynki. Jego palce wciąż zaciśnięte były na jego ramieniu, więżąc go i uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. To znaczy, gdyby Izar oczywiście chciał uciec. – Harrisonie Potter, chciałbym, abyś poznał moją żonę, Marjolainę.

Z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza, jednak uśmiech, który zdobił jej twarz, był całkowicie drapieżny. Izar miał ogromną ochotę posłać jej swój własny uśmieszek, jak gdyby mający na celu uspokoić ją, że jego różdżka potrafi bardzo wiele, a już w szczególności skopać jej zuchwały tyłek. Gardził dorosłymi. A już zwłaszcza, gdy myśleli, że są lepsi od młodszego pokolenia tylko dlatego, że mają zmarszczki i więcej lat na koncie.

Niemniej jednak jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, aby zachować pozory. Nawet jeśli Morel jakimś cudem wiedział, że nie jest Harrisonem Potterem, lepiej było być ostrożnym i nie przerywać swojego przedstawienia.

— _Enchante, Harrison Potter_ – wyszeptała po francusku, odkładając swój kieliszek z szampanem, by podać Izarowi rękę.

Chłopiec skłonił się lekko w pasie, chwytając jej zadbaną dłoń i całując jej knykcie.

— To przyjemność, proszę pani. – Kiedy wyprostował się ponownie, zrobił to na tyle szybko, by spostrzec, że Marjolaina obserwowała Acelina ponad jego głową. Izar podświadomie przesunął ręką po ukrytej w szacie różdżce, aby upewnić się, że wciąż tam jest.

— Przez resztę wieczoru oprowadzać będę pana Pottera po Francji – poinformował swoją starszą żonę Morel. – Dasz sobie beze mnie radę?

Jej ciemne rzęsy opadły z rozbawieniem.

— Ile?

Izar zmarszczył brwi.

— Trzy charakterystyczne obiekty – odpowiedział bez wahania Acelin. Uśmiechnął się do Izara. – Trzy – powtórzył cicho.

Izar skinął głową, nie odwracając wzroku od Marjolainy, gdy ta machnęła przyzwalająco ręką. Białe zęby, bielsze niż Riddle’a, zacisnęły się w paskudnym uśmiechu.

— W takim razie, proszę bardzo – mruknęła. Chwilę później zwróciła się do Izara. – I miłej zabawy.

Dziedzic Blacków odpowiedział jej przepełnionym pewnością siebie spojrzeniem.

— Bez wątpienia taka będzie.

Morel skłonił się swojej żonie.

— _Vous et nul autre_ – westchnął głęboko, posyłając jej płomienne spojrzenie.

Izar spróbował to szybko przetłumaczyć, wiedząc, że znaczy to mniej więcej „ty i nikt inny”. To sprawiło, że jego podejrzliwość dziesięciokrotnie się zwiększyła. Nie miał jednak czasu się zbytnio nad tym zastanawiać, bo odciągnięto go od gości w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Śmiech Marjolainy rozbrzmiał za jego plecami, niespodziewanie powodując u niego gęsią skórkę. Niewielu osobom się to udawało. Nawet Acelin Morel nie kłopotał go tak bardzo jak ona.

Zanim Izar został całkowicie wyciągnięty z pokoju, spostrzegł spoczywający na nim wzrok Lucjusza i mruknął bezgłośnie: _on wie_.

Malfoy zrobił krok do przodu, ale dalsze podjęte przez niego działania pozostały dla Izara tajemnicą, jako że zniknął w tylnej części rezydencji. Ryzykowne było tak wczesne wszczynanie alarmu, ale instynkty rzadko go zawodziły. Acelin nie wydawał się maskować swojej podejrzliwości, a jego rozmowa z żoną była tylko czynnikiem przechylającym szalę.

Intensywne i namiętne emocje, jakie kryły się w oczach Morela, gdy spoglądał na swoją żonę, oznaczać mogły tylko prawdziwy podziw i uczucie. To wykluczało niewierność.

Dlaczego więc był znany ze ściągania do domu młodych blondynów?

Trzy charakterystyczne obiekty. Trzy. _Troje_ śmierciożerców towarzyszyło mu w dzisiejszej misji.

— To zabawne – wycedził Izar, kiedy dodał dwa do dwóch i zrozumiał w końcu, co zaszło między Acelinem i jego żoną. Jego przykrywka była bezużyteczna. Spróbował wyrwać się z ucisku Czarnego Pana, jednak ten okazał się wyjątkowo silny. – Musisz uważać, że jestem wyjątkowo tępy.

— Nie – zacmokał Morel. – To _ty_ myślisz, że _ja_ jestem tępy. To był twój pierwszy błąd, przez który wyszedłeś na prawdziwego idiotę.

— Wykorzystywanie twoich słabości nie jest błędem – sprzeczał się z nim Izar, kiedy szybko przechodzili przez kuchnie i puste jadalnie. – Lubisz młodych blondynów. A jednak wyglądasz na wiernego swojej żonie. Dlaczego? – Musiał to wiedzieć, aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Ciekawość, przed którą Voldemort zawsze go ostrzegał. Był to w końcu pierwszy stopień do piekła.

Izar nie powinien się tym jednak martwić. Acelin nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Jego blond włosy potargały się na wietrze, gdy szybko ciągnął Izara po labiryncie korytarzy rezydencji. Dziedzic Blacków pozwolił mu na to, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi pokoju pełnego gości. I chociaż jego adrenalina była teraz podniesiona, wciąż nie czuł swojej wrażliwości na magię. Jak na razie Acelin Morel był dla niego niebezpieczną zagadką.

Nagle Acelin chwycił jego ramiona i pchnął nim o ścianę. Ciemne oczy starszego czarodzieja błysnęły ze złośliwą wesołością.

— Nigdy nie zdradziłem swojej żony i nigdy o niczym takim nie pomyślałem. Jednak ty… jesteś dość przyjemny dla oczu i pełen zapału. A co w tym najlepsze? Riddle cię tu przysłał. Czarny Pan Wielkiej Brytanii. Wspaniale będzie cię posmakować i zbezcześcić każdy cal twojego ciała, zanim cię zabiję.

Izar pozostał niewzruszony. Pomimo gróźb, najbardziej niepokojącą rzeczą, jaką Acelin wyznał ze swoim gorączkowym, francuskim akcentem było to, że wiedział, iż Riddle jest Czarnym Panem.

— Riddle? – Zmusił się do cichego roześmiania. – Muszę przyznać, że to Czarny Pan mnie tutaj przysłał, ale ten stary Riddle nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

Morel oblizał dolną wargę, przysuwając się do niego.

— Nie zgrywaj głupka. Niezbyt ci to pasuje, maleńki. – Długi paznokieć przesunął się po linii jego szczęki i górnej wardze. – Tak samo zresztą jak blond włosy, panie Black.

I nagle wszystko się rozpadło. Jego plany, pragnienie zemsty, duma… wszystko to rozbiło się na podłodze obok jego wypolerowanych butów.

Izar wydał z siebie pełen zaprzeczenia ryk i odchylił swoją głowę, nim cisnął nią do przodu, uderzając nią o opuszczone czoło Morela. W powietrzu rozległ się satysfakcjonujący huk i Morel przetoczył się kilka kroków do tyłu, wydając z siebie okrzyk zdziwienia i bólu. Unikając jego natarcia, Izar walnął go pięścią prosto w nos, zanim złapany został za kołnierz i rzucony na stół pełny srebrnych ganków i patelni. Kilka obecnych w kuchni skrzatów domowych rozpierzchło się na wszystkie strony, opuszczając ze strachu i niepokoju swoje uszy.

Młody czarodziej podniósł się z przewróconego stołu, zerkając na Acelina poprzez opuszczone powieki. Czarny Pan zajmował się swoim krwawiącym nosem.

— Dlaczego Czarny Pan cię przysłał? Zabił moją córkę, a jednak nie ma śmiałości osobiście po mnie przyjść. Boi się? – Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, wyglądając według Izara na nieco poturbowanego. – I czym ty jesteś…

Lucjusz wybrał ten moment na zgrywanie bohaterskiego blondyna i wpadnięcie do kuchni. Ściskał w dłoni różdżkę, a zaklęcie, które wypaliło znak, jaki pojawił się na ścianie niedaleko głowy Acelina, trafiłoby prosto we Francuza, gdyby ten nie uchylił się na czas. Jednak za Lucjuszem do pomieszczenia przybyli również poplecznicy Acelina.

Izar przykucnął w pobliżu podwyższenia na środku kuchni, pochylając głowę w chwili spokoju. Wraz z towarzyszącymi mu śmierciożercami był w mniejszości. Na nieznanej ziemi… ziemi swojego wroga. I ktoś ostrzegł Acelina Morela o tym, że Izar może się pojawić i spróbować go zabić. Tylko kto to był? O jego misji wiedział tylko Czarny Pan oraz jego Wewnętrzny Krąg…

Syknął przez zęby, a jego nienaturalna siła sprawiła, że podłoga, na którą naciskał wygięła się. Musieli się wycofać. Owszem, Izar będzie musiał znieść jakoś kpiny i uprzedzenia, gdy wrócą do Wielkiej Brytanii. Oraz przetrwać gniew Voldemorta. To jednak uratuje życie trzech członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył pędem w stronę Lucjusza. Wyciągając rękę, owinął ją wokół pasa blondyna i obrócił ich w stronę wyjścia.

— Musimy się wycofać – nakazał, wyciągając różdżkę i kierując ją w stronę sufitu. Niewerbalnie sprawił, że runął on na głowy najlepszych francuskich czarodziejów, którzy wkroczyli właśnie do kuchni. Na dokładkę wszczął jeszcze bezpośrednio za sobą pożar, aby spowolnić swoich wrogów.

— Obawiam się, że to najlepszy plan, jaki ten nocy usłyszałem – zgodził się Lucjusz.

Wybiegli razem z rezydencji prosto w śnieg. Ich wyjściowe szaty utrudniały im ruch, jednak Bellatriks i Crouch Junior, usłyszawszy dźwięk eksplozji, spotkali się z nimi w połowie drogi.

— Skończyłeś już swoje zadanie? – wykrzyknął pytająco Barty, unosząc swoje ciemne oczy w stronę domu. Bellatriks zatrzymała się obok niego i spojrzała na wszystko ze zdumieniem.

Izar chrząknął, pociągając Barty’ego za kołnierz, by zmusić go do dalszego oddalania się od rezydencji.

— Nie do końca – mruknął. – Nastąpiła mała zmiana planów – syknął. Ponad głową Barty’ego napotkał wzrok Lucjusza. – Musimy się wycofać.

Zbliżali się do krawędzi lasu, kiedy ścigający ich ludzie w końcu zaczęli wybiegać z rezydencji.

— Wycofać? – Barty roześmiał się. – Chyba żartujesz. Nie przybyłem całej tej drogi do Francji, by towarzyszyć dziecku, zwykłemu chłopcu, w zwykłej ucieczce. Nasz Pan może i widzi w tobie coś wartościowego, Black, jednak ja uważam, że jesteś niezwykle niedojrzały i nieświadomy w sprawie…

Izar chwycił twarz Barty’ego w obie ręce, ściskając jego głowę odrobinę zbyt mocno. Nie obchodziło go, że przestali z tego powodu uciekać przed Francuzami, ani że wycelowane w niego zaklęcia i klątwy mijały jego skórę zaledwie o cale. Nie zamierzał pozwolić na to, by Barty Crouch Junior wchodził mu na głowę.

Starszy czarodziej syknął z powodu nacisku dłoni Izara na swoją twarz, po czym upadł na kolana. Chłopiec pochylił się, przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Croucha.

— Szczerze mówiąc, absolutnie nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie na mój temat. Francuzi zostali ostrzeżeni o naszym przybyciu. Mają liczebną przewagę – tchnął Black w twarz mężczyzny. – _Ja_ tu dowodzę i albo możesz podporządkować się moim rozkazom, albo z chęcią rzucę twoim nędznym ciałem przez pole i użyję go jako ruchomego pocisku.

Zanim Izar mógłby całkowicie stracić nad sobą panowanie i zmiażdżyć czaszkę Croucha, delikatna dłoń popieściła jego policzek. Odwrócił się, puszczając głowę Barty’ego. Wściekłość i upokorzenie wywołane wydarzeniami dzisiejszego wieczoru sprawiły, że jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Naprzeciwko niego stała Bellatriks, zaciskając dąsająco usta. Zrobiła krok do przodu, przyciskając swoje piersi do jego klatki piersiowej. Jej chłodny oddech połaskotał jego nos, nim pochyliła się bliżej i polizała szybko jego policzek.

— Myślę, że możemy stawić im czoła – wyszeptała z uwodzicielską radością. – Twoja moc… _promieniujesz_ nią.

Izar odwrócił się od niej, spostrzegając wzrok Lucjusza, po czym przyjrzał się zbliżającej się ku nim francuskiej armii. Było mniej więcej po dziesięciu czarodziejów na każdego z nich. Jego ciało mruczało od malutkich wstrząsów i magicznych wibracji.

Zacisnął z determinacją usta, gdy obserwował lecącą w jego stronę klątwę oraz trzech towarzyszących mu śmierciożerców. Pochylając się do przodu, złapał to zaklęcie końcówką swojej różdżki i odbił je z powrotem w stronę nacierających na niego czarodziejów. Uderzyła w niespodziewającego się niczego mężczyznę i zwaliła go z nóg.

Chłopiec wydał z siebie pomruk zadowolenia.

— Zostajemy – rozkazał, po czym zrobił kolejny krok do przodu. Jakaś odległa część jego umysłu zanotowała wesoły rechot Bellatriks. Przestał jednak zwracać uwagę na swoich trzech towarzyszy, gdy rzucił się w wir walki.

Krew. Wiele krwi rozlanej z jego rąk. Nie miał litości, żadnego miłosierdzia, gdy zabijał atakujących go francuskich czarodziejów. Ponieważ byli zwykłymi obywatelami, w większości wyniosłymi politykami, nie byli tak przeszkoleni w walce jak aurorzy. Izar wykorzystał to i rzucił się na nich z wielkim zapałem. Przyłapał się na tym, że podziwia zabarwiony szkarłatnymi plamami śnieg bardziej niż wyraz twarzy swoich wrogów, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nie mają z nim najmniejszych szans.

Ogromne upokorzenie i zawstydzenie, jakie czuł z powodu odniesionej przy zamachu na Czarnego Pana Francji porażki, użył do wzmocnienia swojego ataku. Skóra nie była dla niego żadną przeszkodą, rozrywał ją na kawałeczki. Kości zamieniły się w jego własną broń, gdy przebijał nimi narządy ich właściciela. Wcześniej tego wieczoru powietrze pachniało mocno lodem i zimnem. Teraz zmieniło się nie do poznania, przepełnione wonią krwi i powyrywanych organów.

To było wspaniałe. I Izar był mgliście świadomy, że się śmieje. _Śmieje_. Nie robił tego ostatnio zbyt często. Nie miał już przy sobie Syriusza, więc trudno mu było natknąć się na kogoś posiadającego głupie poczucie humoru. Dzisiejszego wieczoru śmiał się jednak nie dlatego, że było mu zabawnie, ale dlatego, że czuł się _tak dobrze_. Nic nie mogło równać się z tym, co teraz czuł. Seks. Miłość. Nic nie było tak silne jak to, czego właśnie doświadczał. Czuł ciepło w żołądku i miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie.

Kiedy jego przeciwnik opadł ciężko na ziemię po tym, jak w jego czole pojawiła się dziura, Izar odwrócił się, ocierając z twarzy gęstą krew. Jedną z tych rzeczy, za jakimi tęsknił w byciu człowiekiem, było uczucie bijącego w zawrotnym tempie serce, oznaki, że przekraczał swoje własne granice. Tylko że teraz żadnych już przed nim nie będzie. I, co dziwne, tego właśnie najbardziej boleśnie mu brakowało.

Spostrzegł wzrok Lucjusza i zamrugał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że spoglądał on na niego z pełnym przerażenia podziwem. Izar posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, ale zamarł, gdy usłyszał trzaski aportacji. Nie wiedział, co czuł, gdy zobaczył wynurzających się z cienia otaczającego ich lasu śmierciożerców. Nie była to cała armia, ale i tak czuł się urażony, że Riddle pomyślał, iż będzie potrzebował aż tyle pomocy.

Lord Voldemort stał na czele swojej armii. Długi kaptur peleryny zakrywał wszelkie emocje, jakie mógłby okazać się na jego twarzy.

Grupa stała kilka kroków za Izarem i jego trzema towarzyszami. Wyglądali jak mugolskie strachy na wróble, stojąc w jednej linii na skraju lasu, sztywno niczym kije. Bellatriks i Izar wymienili spojrzenia, przekazując sobie tę samą wiadomość.

Nie chcieli się dzielić. Zabili już ponad połowę francuskich czarodziei. Poradzenie sobie z drugą będzie równie proste. Dodatkowa pomoc tylko utrudni im zaspokojenie swoich zachcianek.

Ignorując śmierciożerców, Izar kontynuował swój atak. Biorąc pod uwagę, że będzie musiał pracować od teraz z Niewymownymi, chciał nasycić się tym atakiem tak bardzo, jak tylko to możliwe.

Uchylił się przed wycelowanym w niego przez bruneta Morderczym Zaklęciem, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i wbił łokieć w nos przeciwnika. Nie tracąc czasu, znów pchnął ręką do przodu i, używając różdżki niczym włóczni, dźgnął nią w oko nieznanego sobie czarodzieja. Wbił ją tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił, ciesząc się ciepłą fontanną krwi, jaka uderzyła jego policzek.

Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, gdy spojrzał w jedyne funkcjonujące teraz oko mężczyzny.

— _Bombarda_ – wyszeptał słodko.

Mężczyzna zdążył tylko szybko krzyknąć, nim klątwa Izara zaczęła działać. Jego głowa eksplodowała, rozrzucając pozostałości czaszki i mózgu po otaczającym ich śniegu. Izar prychnął, używając rękawa do wytarcia z oczu krwi, w tym samym czasie szukając już swojej kolejnej ofiary.

Nie było mu to jednak dane.

Szelest włosów był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, nim coś ciężkiego uderzyło w jego żołądek. Izar wciągnął głęboko ze zdziwienia powietrze, gdy odrzuciło go na dobrych kilka metrów, nim upadł w końcu ciężko na śnieg. Chrząknął, zamykając oczy z powodu lekkiego bólu w żebrach. To nie magia w niego uderzyła. Ale w takim razie co?

Wstał z wdziękiem, ignorując swoje żebra, gdy te zaczęły się krzywo zrastać. Był to jeden z minusów tak szybkiego leczenia się. Czasami coś zrastało się nieprawidłowo i jedynym sposobem poprawienia tego było ponownie złamanie i wyrównanie.

Izar sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, gdy zauważył ponownie szarżującą na niego z anormalną prędkością postać. Złociste włosy były wystarczającym dowodem, że zbliżał się do niego podejrzliwie nieaktywny Acelin Morel. Jego szybkość potwierdziła ponadto również jego podejrzenia względem tego, że Czarny Pan Francji nie jest _człowiekiem_. Wampirem. Musiał być wampirem. I Izar nie mógł w żaden sposób fizycznie się przed nim bronić, bo ze wszystkich stron otaczały go czujne oczy śmierciożerców.

Obrócił się, używając swojego refleksu, aby uniknąć kolejnej kolizji. Kiedy rzucił się na swoją różdżkę, przygotowując się do skopania tyłka temu pieprzonemu Czarnemu Panu, znikąd pojawiła się noga i kopnęła jego rękę. Izar wciągnął głośno powietrze, gdy jego staw barkowy pękł, przez co stracił różdżkę oraz równowagę.

— Nie będziesz potrzebował magii – wydumał złośliwie Morel. – Tylko siebie. I swoich odpowiedzi. – Acelin pochylił się, uśmiechając się blado na jego grymas. – A mam do ciebie wiele pytań. – Blondyn jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył, dysząc mu w twarz. – Na które zamierzam uzyskać odpowiedź. Ale nie tutaj. – Mężczyzna zachichotał. – Z dala od zaborczych Czarnych Panów.

Izar zdołał rzucić tylko szybko okiem na nacierającego Lorda Voldemorta, nim chwycono go za kołnierz i siłą zmuszono do aportowania wraz z Acelinem Morelem.

No cóż… _cholera jasna_ … kto powiedział, że Acelin dostanie wszystkie odpowiedzi?


	49. Część II Rozdział 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Rozdział zbetowany został przez dwie przecudowne, kochane osóbki – **Felly** oraz **angę971**.

**Rozdział siedemnasty**

Izar wylądował z głośnym hukiem na chłodnej ziemi. Zmrużył oczy, próbując pobyć się zawrotów głowy. W pobliskim, zamarzniętym strumyku dostrzegł swoje odbicie. Ze wszystkich stron otaczał go las, z czego wywnioskował, że nie znajdowali się wcale tak daleko od mającej właśnie miejsce bitwy. Chociaż może „bitwa” nie była odpowiednim określeniem. W końcu niemal w pojedynkę, tylko z Bellatriks, Bartym i Lucjuszem u boku, załatwił armię Morela.

Zza jego pleców rzucone zostało zaklęcie i Izar uniósł swoje ciało ponad ziemię na opuszkach palców, szybko się podnosząc. Jego kolana pozostały ugięte, gdy przykucnął, gotowy do ataku.

Ogarnęło go lekkie rozbawienie, gdy ujrzał, jak Acelin leczy otwartą ranę na swojej twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że Voldemortowi udało się trafić w niego klątwą, zanim się deportowali. Nie potrafił jednak stwierdzić, jakiego dokładnie zaklęcia użył Riddle, bo rana zniknęła w ciągu kilku sekund.

— Nigdy ich nie pieprzyłeś – wyszeptał Izar, wpatrując się poprzez opuszczone rzęsy w Acelina. – Tych blondynów, których ponoć zabierałeś do domu. Nigdy ich nie pieprzyłeś. Piłeś z nich. To jakiś dziwny fetysz, tak? Pożywanie się i zabijanie ludzi o blond włosach. Młodych. Chociaż… — Izar urwał, spoglądając prosto w ciemne oczy Acelina. – Jestem pewien, że młodsi smakują lepiej.

Morel zamrugał, wciąż skrzywiony z powodu ataku Voldemorta. Chwilę później się uśmiechnął.

— No, no, no… no proszę, taki z ciebie mądrala? – Acelin podniósł się z ośnieżonej ziemi i zaczął go okrążać. Zupełnie jakby w świetle leżącej przed nim nagrody zupełnie zapomniał o Voldemorcie. – Mam bardzo konkretne upodobania. Blondyni mają zwykle słodszą i bogatszą krew.

Izar odwrócony był do Morela plecami, ale wszystkie jego zmysły napięte były do granic możliwości.

— Jednak ty… ty masz w sobie krew magicznego stworzenia – kontynuował Morel. – Nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie czułem, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nie jesteś człowiekiem. Jad wewnątrz twojego krwioobiegu sprawia, że masz strasznie ostry zapach. A twoja krew najprawdopodobniej okazałaby się rzadka. Niezbyt atrakcyjna dla kogokolwiek poza twoim partnerem.

— Nie wiem, czy powinienem czuć się urażony, czy uspokojony tym, że sądzisz, iż mój zapach jest ostry – wycedził nisko Izar, ignorując jego komentarz dotyczący „partnera”. Był pewien, że Morel nie ma pojęcia, iż Riddle jest magicznym stworzeniem. Był to przynajmniej _jeden_ plus całej tej sytuacji. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, dlaczego Acelin nie potrafił wyczuć nieludzkiej krwi Voldemorta, tak jak zrobił to w przypadku Izara. Chyba że, oczywiście, został wampirem już po tym, jak spotkał Riddle’a. – Kiedy zostałeś przemieniony?

Acelin uniósł brwi.

— A kiedy _ty_ zostałeś przemieniony?

— Przynajmniej tydzień temu, plus minus kilka dni – odpowiedział szczerze, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Tak wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się już od tamtego czasu…

— Ach – zaczął Acelin, okrążając równym tempem kucającego Izara. – A _czym_ jesteś? Jakiego to zabawkowego żołnierzyka stworzył sobie Riddle’a do zabijania swoich wrogów? Nie jesteś wampirem, ale czymś podobnym, mam rację?

— Twoja żona – zmienił gwałtownie temat Izar, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. – Naprawdę jest twoją żoną? Wilą? Niesamowite, naprawdę. Wampir i wila. Kto by pomyślał? – Posłał Acelinowi oślepiający uśmiech. – Tylko czy nie jest dla ciebie za stara?

Wyglądało na to, że dotknął jakiegoś czułego punktu. Morel rzucił się do ataku, ale Izar był gotów. Odskoczył na palcach, lądując obok leżącego kilka metrów dalej drzewa i obserwował gorliwie, jak Acelin cicho wrze. Mężczyzna obnażył kły, nie ukrywając już dłużej tego, czym jest. Izar zachichotał, przyglądając się mu. Nie miał zamiaru dać mu satysfakcji, nie przemieni się. Gdyby Acelin jakimś cudem wyszedł z tego żywy, Izar nie chciał, by wiedział więcej, niż do tej pory.

— Mam tyle lat, co ona, bachorze – warknął Acelin. – Dzięki wampirzemu jadowi moje ciało znajduje się obecnie w kwiecie wieku. Głupcy myślą, że używam zaklęć, aby wyglądać młodziej.

— To musi być trudne – wyszeptał z udawanym współczuciem Izar. – Mieć starzejącą się żonę… lub partnerkę… której krew wili nie zaakceptuje twojego jadu? Co za tragiczna i nieszczęśliwa opowieść. – Ścisnął mocno zimną korę drzewa, prześlizgując się na jego drugą stronę.

Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. Rozumiał, że Morel musiał zostać przemieniony po swoim ostatnim spotkaniu z Riddle’em. Tylko czy Voldemort naprawdę wierzył, że Acelin używał czarów i zaklęć glamour, aby wyglądać młodziej? Zwłaszcza że sam robił dokładnie to samo, tylko że po to, by wyglądać na starszego?

Istniała taka możliwość. Riddle nie doceniał Acelina i wierzył, że kusi on swoich popleczników wyłącznie pieniędzmi oraz pozycją wpływowego polityka. Zaklęcia odmładzające były w czarodziejskim świecie powszechne. A wygląd trzydziestopięcioletniego Acelina nie różnił się jakoś znacząco od wyglądu jego pięćdziesięcioletniej żony. Ta przepaść nie była jakoś nadzwyczaj zauważalna, więc Izar mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Voldemort nie wiedział, iż Acelin jest wampirem.

Choć może Czarny Pan o tym wiedział, tylko po prostu myślał, że Izar dowie się o tym na własną rękę?

Odpychając od siebie gniew, jaki urósł w nim na tę myśl, Izar chwycił się wiary, że w tej tajemnicy chodziło o coś znacznie więcej. Więcej niż tylko o jej związek z Acelinem. Morel napinał się, ilekroć Izar coś o niej mówił. A na dzisiejszym zgromadzeniu wywołała u niego niepokój. Podczas gdy Acelin wydawał się w nią zapatrzony, Marjolaina Morel nawet nie mrugnęła okiem na jego wyznanie miłości i lojalności. Udawała nonszalancję i obojętność. Czyżby ukrywała swoją zazdrość o wybierane przez niego pożywienie? I czy naprawdę byli prawdziwymi partnerami? A może zwykłą parą?

— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia – syknął Morel. Jego brązowe oczy zabłysły.

— W takim razie mnie oświeć. – Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Francuski Czarny Pan stał kilka stóp od niego, obserwując go przymrużonymi oczami. Mężczyzna myślał pewnie, że ma nad nim przewagę, ale rzeczywistość była taka, że to Izar kontrolował przebieg tej rozmowy. I to właściwie bez żadnego wysiłku. Zastanawiał się, czy Acelin naprawdę był zagrożeniem, jeśli Riddle miał rację i faktycznie nie posiadał praktycznie żadnej władzy. Wampiryzm dawał Francuzowi małą przewagę, ale i tak nie wydawał się on równie dominujący i kontrolujący, co większość Czarnych Panów.

Ale jeśli Morel nie był tak potężny, jak sądził Izar, skąd w takim razie wiedział, że nie jest Harrisonem Potterem? Jakiś szpieg musiał szepnąć mu na ucho ostrzeżenie. Tylko kto?

— A może _ty_ oświecisz mnie na temat planów Czarnego Pana? – kontynuował swoje dochodzenie Acelin. – Większość Czarnych Panów dąży do osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności. I większości z nich się to udaje. – Twarz mężczyzny pociemniała nieznacznie na te słowa, ale Izar był wystarczająco szybki, aby to wyłapać. – Jesteś zwykłym eksperymentem Riddle’a? Wykorzystuje cię, aby przetestować swoją teorię na temat nieśmiertelności?

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć. – Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, przesuwając się za pniem drzewa, a następnie rzucając okiem na Morela. – Chociaż… może nad tym pomyślę, jeśli podpowiesz mi, kto ostrzegł cię o moim przybyciu.

Acelin uniósł wargę, odsłaniając swoje ostre kły. Były mniej więcej tej samej długości co Voldemorta, znacznie dłuższe niż Izara.

— Jeśli nie odpowiesz na moje pytania z własnej woli, chłopcze, będę musiał cię do tego zmusić. – Acelin uniósł swoje długie pazury, a jego ramiona przygarbiły się, gdy wampirza strona jego natury przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

Izar otworzył usta w udawanym zdziwieniu, powoli się od niego cofając.

— Jesteś chyba świadomy, że Czarny Pan zaczął na ciebie polować, gdy tylko się deportowałeś? Nie uda ci się uzyskać zbyt wielu odpowiedzi.

Acelin przyglądał się mu przez dłuższą chwilę, wyglądając na nieco rozczarowanego, ale zarazem zadumanego.

— Nie potrafisz sam o siebie zadbać, Izarze? – Morel wyrwał się z zamyślenia, po czym ruszył miarowym krokiem w jego stronę. – Chyba nie. Mojej córce niemal trzykrotnie udało się zniszczyć cię ubiegłego roku. Powiedziano mi, że każdorazowo potrzebowałeś po tym Czarnego Pana, który ukołysałby cię na swoim łonie. Czy to prawda?

Wesołość Izara ulotniła się, a uśmiech w mgnieniu oka zniknął z jego twarzy. Jego pazury wbiły się w zimną korę stojącego przed nim drzewa, kiedy przyglądał się zbliżającemu się Acelinowi.

Francuski Czarny Pan zachichotał nisko.

— Uderzyłem w czuły punkt? Powiedziałem na głos niewygodną prawdę? – Złotowłosa głowa przechyliła się na bok. – Nie powinienem ściągać cię do chłodnej i twardej rzeczywistości? Jesteś _niczym_. Niczym.

Dziedzic Blacków odepchnął się od pnia i rzucił na Acelina. Nigdy wcześniej nie używał nabytych po zamianie w magiczne stworzenie cech w celu uzyskania przewagi w walce. W końcu Voldemort bez przerwy przypominał mu, że powinien zachowywać się jak człowiek. Nigdy nie miał okazji przećwiczyć swoich mocnych stron i nowej postaci. Cholera jasna, nie wiedział nawet co może, a czego nie może zrobić.

Przypuszczalnie to właśnie dlatego Acelin bez żadnego problemu złapał go w pasie i odrzucił go od siebie, jakby zupełnie nic nie ważył.

Jego plecy uderzyły o pień. Niczym przez mgłę zastanawiał się, czy głośny trzask, jaki rozniósł się po lesie, został wydany przez drzewo, czy może jego plecy. Upadł na ręce oraz kolana i, marszcząc brwi, próbował się pozbierać. Niestety wampiry znane były ze swojej gwałtowności i braku kontroli nad sobą, kiedy opanowywała ich żądza krwi.

Morel podniósł go wysoko za gardło, aż jego nogi wisiały w powietrzu, a następnie syknął przez zęby ze śmiechem:

— Czym jesteś? Pieprzoną wróżką? – Pazury drugiej ręki Acelina przesunęły się po jego policzku, rozrywając jego skórę. – Jesteś dość ładniutki.

Izar zawrzał, chwytając nadgarstek Acelina. Obiecał sobie, że tak długo, jak tylko będzie w stanie, utrzyma glamour na swojej twarzy, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że wkrótce ono opadnie.

Ręka ściskająca jego szyję nieznacznie go obniżyła i Morel przykrył usta Izara swoimi. Młodszy czarodziej chrząknął, czując mdłości zarówno z powodu śliny mężczyzny, jak i parzącego mu palec pierścienia.

Morel powoli oblizał jego wargi, jakby delektując się tym uczuciem. Jego druga ręka przesunęła się po torsie Izara, po czym ujęła jego męskość.

— No, no, no – wyszeptał mężczyzna w jego usta, jeszcze śmielej przesuwając ręką między jego nogami. – Jesteś dość _duży_ jak na kogoś tak… delikatnego. – Brązowe oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały prosto w jego. – Mówi się, że im więcej czarodziej posiada władzy i im bardziej jest dominujący, tym większe jest jego przyrodzenie.

Izar dalej był wiotki w jego uścisku. Jego nogi zwisały bezwładnie ponad ziemią, a męskość pozostała zupełnie niewzruszona próbami uwodzenia przez Morela.

— Serio? – sapnął dziedzic Blacków w twarz Morela. – W takim razie mogę sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak małe musi być twoje.

Izar odchylił nogę, po czym kopnął nią do przodu, uderzając czubkiem buta w okolice miednicy Acelina. Uścisk zaciskający się wokół jego gardła poluźnił się i chłopiec opadł na ziemię, lądując na palcach. Dzięki szybkiemu refleksowi zablokował grzbietem przedramienia atak Acelina, po czym zamachnął wydłużającymi się pazurami prawej dłoni na jego oko.

Poczuł, że jego glamour opada, ale to tylko dodało mu siły potrzebnej do poradzenia sobie z brutalnym atakiem Acelina.

Wampir był szybki, ale Izar był jeszcze szybszy i zablokował jego uderzenie. Jako że nie był jednak wyćwiczony w walce wręcz, nabrał się na mylący manewr swojego przeciwnika i zapłacił za to pazurem, który przeciął jego gardło i twarz.

— _Jesteś_ wróżką – westchnął z rozbawieniem Acelin, rzucając się ponownie na jego odsłonięte gardło. Jego wzrok przesunął się po jego spiczastych uszach oraz świecących, zielonych oczach, po czym Morel spróbował pokonać obronę młodszego czarodzieja. – Jestem pewien, że to ze strony Riddle’a nieudany eksperyment.

W żarze wściekłości Izar chwycił ramię Acelina i przekręcił je w przeciwnym kierunku, póki dwukrotnie nie pękło. Wolną ręką uderzył Morela w twarz.

— _Nie jestem_ wróżką – syknął, a jego kły zaczęły ślinić się na myśl o rozerwaniu gardła Morela.

Swoim pierwszym ciosem zrobił zauważalne wgniecenie w skroni Acelina. Drugi sprawił, że gałki oczne wampira wybrzuszyły się i zakrwawiły. A trzeci…

Nigdy nie dane mu było wykonać trzeciego uderzenia. Dwie dłonie pchnęły jego klatkę piersiową, odrzucając go do tyłu. Zanim mógłby zderzyć się z kolejnym drzewem, zrobił salto w tył, dotykając ziemi najpierw rękami, a potem nogami. Kiedy tylko tak się jednak stało, Acelin rzucił się na niego, pozbawiając go równowagi.

Wampir poruszył się z wielkim zapałem, wyrywając jego ramię ze stawu. Dziedzic Blacków wrzasnął, czując, jak ręka zwisa mu nieporadnie u boku. Kość pękła i na powierzchnię wylała się krew. Acelin na tym jednak nie poprzestał. Pochwycił dłońmi policzki Izara i _przekręcił_.

Oczy chłopca rozszerzyły się i upadł on na ziemię, gdy jego szyja wydała głośny trzask. Ból był tak wielki, że żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego warg. Dziedzic Blacków przycisnął policzek do śniegu, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Powinien być martwy. Skręcenie karku zabiłoby każdego innego człowieka.

Ale, niestety, nie jego.

Czuł już, jak jego kości próbują się naprawić. Niemal słyszał, jak jęczą, gdy jad uzdrawiał jego szyję oraz ramię. Zielone oczy przyjrzały się gęstej, szkarłatnej cieszy, która powoli plamiła biały śnieg, dorównując kuszącym szponom. I mimo że ta krew należała do niego, i tak myślał, że jej widok godny był zapamiętania. Przepięknie makabryczny.

Izar usłyszał, jak Acelin oddala się odrobinę od jego upadłego ciała, jak gdyby próbował się opanować i zebrać siły, nim znów zaatakuje. To była niepotrzebna przerwa. Wampiry nie potrzebowały odzyskać sił, by zadać ostateczny cios. Były niekontrolującymi się stworzeniami.

Co w takim razie powstrzymało Acelina przed zabiciem go?

Dziedzic Blacków spróbował obrócić głowę, wiedząc, że jeśli pozostanie w swojej obecnej pozycji, jego szyja uzdrowi się niezgrabnie i nieprawidłowo. Nie mógł się jednak ruszyć. Wpatrywał się tylko w swoją krew, przypominając sobie, jak Voldemort przechwalał się, że stworzył najdoskonalsze magiczne stworzenie. Czyżby był zbyt arogancki również i w tej kwestii? A może Izarowi było po prostu przeznaczone odnosić porażkę we wszystkim, za co się zabierał?

Jego oczy wyostrzyły się z nagłym zrozumieniem. Voldemort nie wymyślił tego stworzenia, aby naśladowało atak wampirów. Skonstruował je, aby było jak najbardziej podobne do człowieka. Sprawił, że nie stawało się zaślepione, gdy było spragnione. I zrobił to po to, by mogli zachowywać się jak normalni ludzie, a mimo tego żyć przez całą wieczność.

Podchodził do tego w niewłaściwy sposób. Nie powinien ścierać swojego niepohamowanego szturmu z niekontrolowanym atakiem Acelina. Nie był wampirem. A przynajmniej nie w całości. Został stworzony, by się kontrolować i zachowywać spokój. Powściągliwość była silną przewagą ponad zamglonym umysłem wampira.

— Wolałbym cię raczej nie zabijać – zauważył cicho Acelin. – Jesteś przydatny. I chciałbym się dowiedzieć, czym _jesteś_.

Zmuszając się do pokonania bólu, Izar wyprostował ramiona i szyję, pozwalając im prawidłowo się uleczyć. Dalej przyciskał twarz do śniegu, uważnie słuchając, gdzie znajduje się Acelin. Leżał nisko, czekając, aż wyleczy się wystarczająco, aby zaatakować.

— Nie jestem niczym wyjątkowym – wyszeptał, czując się niemal przybity, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego słowa nie było dalekie od prawdy.

Nastąpiła długa cisza, po czym Acelin pociągnął nosem. Wampir zaryzykował zbliżenie się do niego i Izar zmrużył oczy na śnieg. Już prawie skończył się uzdrawiać. Pozostała mu jeszcze minuta, może trochę mniej. Pozostał tak sztywny, jak to tylko możliwe, nawet kiedy poczuł na swoim karku oddech Morela.

— Jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni – wyznał wampir. – Obaj wykorzystywani. Obaj manipulowani.

Palec dotknął jego leczącej się szyi i przez moment Izar myślał, że mężczyzna znów ją złamie.

— Manipulowani? – powtórzył, próbując odwrócić od niej uwagę wampira.

Nie miał jednak tyle szczęścia. Wargi przesunęły się po złamanej kości jego karku.

— Myślałem, że ją kocham – mruknął Acelin. – I być może tak jest. A może to tylko jej manipulacje… — Urwał, całując rozgrzaną z powodu zbliżającego się końca uzdrawiania się skórę Izara. – Poświęciłem dla _niej_ wszystko. Podobnie jak ty dla Riddle’a.

Pomimo zdezorientowania wywołanego słowami Acelina, Izar zaczął zdobywać coraz to większą kontrolę nad resztą swojego ciała. Szybkie wzruszenie potwierdziło, że jego ramię, tak samo jak szyja, było już uzdrowione.

Gdy tylko palce Morela pociągnęły jego podarte szaty, Izar walnął łokciem w jego czoło. Wampir warknął, rzucając się na niego, zanim mógłby się odsunąć. Skacząc na równe nogi, Izar zmusił się do zachowania spokoju, kiedy Acelin się ku niemu odwrócił. Jego oczy rozszerzone były w szale głodu.

O wiele łatwiej było unikać ataków wampira, kiedy był opanowany. Magiczne stworzenie, którym był, nie wypływało na powierzchnię, a jedynie dawało mu wystarczająco siły do obrony i ataku. Jego przedramiona były jednym, wielkim, krwawiącym bałaganem, gdy używał ich do blokowania szponów Acelina. Z każdym jego atakiem Izar powoli się wycofywał, prowadząc ich bliżej zamarzniętego potoku. Morel nie wydawał się tego zauważyć, ze wszystkich sił próbując go napaść.

Dziedzic Blacków wszedł spokojnie na lód, uważając, aby zachować równowagę. Następnie cofnął się, prowadząc za sobą Acelina. Jako że wampir nie zwracał uwagi na swoje otoczenie, stał się całkowicie bezbronny, gdy walczył z tym, by nie przewrócić się na lodzie.

Izar działał szybko. Wyciągnął do przodu ręce i pchnął nimi klatkę piersiową Acelina. Z zafascynowaniem obserwował, jak ten przechyla się do tyłu, po czym traci równowagę. I zanim jeszcze wampir wylądował na tyłku, Izar walnął go mocno w twarz.

Acelin burknął, a jego głowa odskoczyła na bok. Wyciągnął ręce i próbował bronić się przed szturmem Izara, jednak ten złapał oba jego nadgarstki i przekręcił je, póki nie stały się bezużyteczne.

Co dziwne, lód nie załamał się pod ich dodatkową wagą.

— Widzę, że nasze pozycje się odwróciły – szepnął do ucha wampirowi, siadając na nim okrakiem. Wyciągnął ręce i przebił swoimi ostrymi pazurami szyję mężczyzny. Krew pociekła mu po palcach i zaczęła barwić znajdujący się pod nimi lód. Wiedział, że trafił na główną tętnicę, gdy ściekającej krwi zaczęło robić się coraz więcej i więcej.

Wampiry potrzebowały krwi, aby przeżyć. Musiała krążyć w ich żyłach, aby dawać im siłę. Jeśli któryś z nich wykrwawił jej zbyt wiele, tracił swoją wytrzymałość. Już teraz Izar widział, że drapieżny błysk w oczach Acelina słabnie.

Mężczyzna charknął, gdy, marszcząc brwi, leżał bezużytecznie pod jego dominującą postacią. Nawet gdyby chciał teraz wstać, Izar zablokował jego kolana, przytrzymując go w miejscu.

— W obliczu śmierci – zaczął Morel, urywając na chwilę, by zlizać ściekającą mu z nosa krew – zaczynasz widzieć, jakie naprawdę było twoje życie. Błędy, które popełniłeś. To, jakim jesteś pieprzonym głupcem… — Acelin roześmiał się gorzko. – Wcale się od siebie tak bardzo nie różnimy, Izarze.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Morel to powiedział. Izar nie chciał naciskać na niego, by wytłumaczył, o co mu dokładnie chodzi, ale z jakiegoś powodu i tak to zrobił. Zresztą mógł pozwolić mu na ten jeden, ostatni triumf, nim cała ta drogocenna krew wydostanie się z jego organizmu.

— Chciałbyś to rozwinąć?

Brązowe oczy odwróciły się od ośnieżonych gałęzi drzew na wznoszącą się nad nimi twarz. Acelin zamrugał, jak gdyby problem sprawiało mu zapamiętanie aktualnego tematu ich rozmowy. Mały skurcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem i krew cieknąca wokół pazurów Izara zrobiła się czarna.

— Nie jestem Czarnym Panem, za którego mnie uważasz – wysapał Morel.

Pazury Izara niemal wycofały się z jego szyi. Utrzymał je jednak uparcie w jednym miejscu.

— Wszyscy twierdzą, że jesteś Czarnym Panem Francji – mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Nawet _ty_ przypisujesz sobie ten tytuł.

— Nie. – Acelin próbował się roześmiać, ale w wyniku tego działania stracił tylko jeszcze więcej krwi. Zamknął uparcie usta, zmuszając się do uspokojenia, zanim odpowiedział: — Jestem jak ty. Zwykłym obrońcą, tylko skromnym pionkiem. Chociaż gorąco pragnąłbym być czymś więcej. Pragnąłbym być dla niej bardziej cenny.

Niej. _Niej._ Zawsze chodziło o nią. Umysł Acelina wydawał się bezustannie wokół niej krążyć i Izar wiedział, że musiało chodzić o Marjolainę. I w następnej chwili wszystko ułożyło się w jedną całość. Jego nieufność wobec niej, obsesyjne uwielbienie Acelina…

— To ona za tym wszystkim stoi – wyszeptał z zaskoczeniem Izar, zanim sprawnie je ukrył. – Marjolaina. Jest Czarnym Panem… Czarną Panią. Niczym tchórz przez cały czas się za tobą kryła!

Niechętnie wycofał pazury z szyi Acelina. Tylko że szkoda została już zrobiona. W najbliższym czasie Morel nie wstanie o własnych siłach. Będzie potrzebował pomocy i krwi, nim znów będzie w stanie właściwie się bronić lub atakować.

Wampir nie wydawał się jednak zdawać sprawy z tego, że Izar puścił jego szyję, bo zacisnął mocno oczy, wyglądając na niemal spokojnego.

— Wiem, co musisz czuć, Izarze. Sam czuję to samo – zaczął, ignorując jego okrzyk. – Jesteś wystarczająco potężny, aby stanowić dla Riddle’a wyzwanie… być może nawet wystarczająco potężny, aby móc mu sprostać. A do tego sprawia, że czujesz się ważny. Jakbyś był _wyłącznie_ jego. – Acelin zachichotał ponownie, brzmiąc słabo. – Ale nie jesteś. Zawsze wyprzedza cię o krok, czyż nie? Dla niego liczy się tylko on sam. Tylko on jest czegokolwiek wart. A jednak tak bardzo spaczył cię swoimi manipulacjami, że wierzysz, iż jesteś ważny.

Izar wyprostował się, przyciskając swoje dłonie do klatki piersiowej Morela, kiedy wypowiadane przez niego słowa uderzyły w jego umysł. Nienawidził ich. Nienawidził Morela. I nienawidził siebie samego za to, że w ogóle pomyślał, iż ten wampir mógłby zrozumieć jego relację z Riddle’em. O niczym nie miał pojęcia… bez względu na to, jak prawdziwe wydawały się jego słowa.

Acelin otworzył oczy i słabo się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Przez wiele lat, od kiedy dopiero co skończyłem szkołę, wspinałem się po szczeblach kariery politycznej. Byłem zadowolony ze swojego życia. – Jego uśmiech się przyciemnił. – A wtedy pojawiła się _ona_ i zmusiła mnie do sięgnięcia po jeszcze większą władzę, większą ilość politycznych popleczników. I przez nią się w tym wszystkim zatraciłem. Straciłem moją dumę… straciłem moją _śmiertelność_! Moją córkę! – Twarz Morela wykrzywiła się w bolesnym grymasie. – Wtedy myślałem, że to było tego warte, bo przecież się kochamy. Bo byłem ważny. Tylko że nigdy tak nie było. Chodziło o nią. To ona ciągnęła mnie za sobą i tylko bez przerwy wykorzystywała.

Atmosfera stała się nagle przenikliwie zimna i napięta.

Voldemort tu był.

Izar siedział dalej na Acelinie. Sądząc po tym, jak rozszerzyły się jego oczy, również i wampir wyczuł tę zmianę. Przez las wydawałoby się leciał ciemny kształt, zbliżając się do nich niczym bezdenny cień. Voldemort krążył wokół nich, jednak ani razu nie wyszedł do przodu, tak samo jak nie wyjawił swojej obecności. Nawet bystre oczy Izara były w stanie dostrzec tylko jego sylwetkę. Chłopiec rzucił mu ostre spojrzenie, nim ponownie opuścił wzrok na Acelina.

Jego klatkę piersiową ścisnęło niechętne współczucie. Rozumiał, przez co przeszedł ten mężczyzna. I jakaś część jego umysłu zastanawiała się, czy sam również był tak zaślepiony swoim podziwem wobec Voldemorta.

— Czy Riddle wiedział? – zapytał Morela. – Czy wiedział, że Marjolaina jest Czarną Panią Francji? – _Tak jak wiedział, że jesteś wampirem?_

Wywołany przez pojawienie się Voldemorta strach Acelina nagle zniknął, pozostawiając za sobą tylko rozbawionego gorzko wampira.

— Oczywiście, że tak – splunął Morel, plamiąc krwią szaty Izara. – Wiedział. Dość zaskakujące, że ci o tym nie powiedział, co? Przypuszczam, że chciał, abyś wierzył, iż to ja stałem w zeszłym roku za atakami na twoją osobę. Nie. To była ona. Wiedział…

Głowa Acelina Morela została nagle oddzielona od jego szyi, zanim miałby okazję skończyć zdanie. Izar gapił się przez chwilę, jak się od niego odtacza, zbyt zszokowany, aby zareagować. Gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, co się stało, w jego gardle zapłonęła wściekłość.

— Był _mój_! – syknął, uderzając pięściami. Kiedy weszły one w kontakt z zamarzniętym potokiem, rozbrzmiało niepokojące skrzypienie i gruby lód zaczął pękać.

— Nie zamierzałeś go nawet zabić – odparł lodowato spokojnie Voldemort, zupełne przeciwieństwo gorącego gniewu Izara. – Poza tym zakazałem ci udawania się na jakiekolwiek misje, włączając w to tę. Nie należał do ciebie, jeśli nie miałeś mojej zgody.

Izar rzucił się na niego, wysuwając pazury i wyszczerzając zęby. Voldemort złapał jego nadgarstki i odepchnął go od siebie. Chłopiec zrobił kilka kroków w tył, aby utrzymać równowagę, po czym spojrzał na Czarnego Pana spode łba.

— Nienawidzę cię – wyszeptał z gorącą szczerością. – _Nienawidzę_ cię.

Czarny Pan zesztywniał.

— Wracaj do domu, zanim zrobisz coś, czego będziesz żałować – rozkazał mu gwałtownie Voldemort, robiąc duży krok do przodu. Jego czerwone oczy lśniły w przyciemnionym lesie. – Nie panujesz nad sobą.

— Od samego początku wiedziałeś, że to była Marjolaina, a nie Acelin. Wiedziałeś też, że był wampirem, a jednak nie pomyślałeś, aby mi o tym powiedzieć? Zawsze coś przede mną ukrywasz. Zawsze myślisz, że to jakiś test. Staram się znaczyć _coś_ w tej wojnie. Staram się pomóc ci i _twojej_ wojnie. A jednak niezwykle utrudniasz mi udowodnienie swojej wartości.

Voldemort milczał, ani na chwilę nie odrywając od niego wzroku, po czym coś ku niemu rzucił. Izar złapał to w powietrzu, wpatrując się w różdżkę, którą pozostawił na polu bitwy.

— Wracaj do domu – powtórzył szeptem Czarny Pan. – Rozmawianie z tobą, gdy się tak pienisz, jest pozbawione sensu.

Izar cofnął się, zbierając swoją magię i zaciskając rękę wokół różdżki. Przywołał w swojej głowie obraz Grimmauld Place. Mgliście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej nie aportował się na tak dużą odległość, jednak niczego tak teraz nie pragnął, jak znaleźć się jak najdalej od Czarnego Pana.

Uniósł wzrok, spoglądając wyzywająco w skierowane na niego szkarłatne spojrzenie.

— Powodzenia, Tom – pożegnał się, po czym deportował się z ostrym trzaskiem.

Aportowanie się na tak dużą odległość nie różniło się jakoś bardzo od przyprawiania o mdłości. Było tak, jak gdyby został wciśnięty w ciasną rurkę, która przetransportowała go do Wielkiej Brytanii na złamanie karku. Jego oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy został wyrzucony na zakurzoną podłogę Grimmauld Place.

Ledwie miał czas, aby się trochę ogarnąć, nim usłyszał kierujące się ku niemu szybkie kroki. Merlinie. Nie nałożył na siebie jeszcze swojego glamour…

— Izarze! – wykrzyknął z salonu Regulus.

Młodzieniec skulił się w sobie, pośpiesznie przesuwając różdżką nad swoją twarzą, głównie uszami i oczami, a następnie kłami i pazurami. Zwykle, gdy nakładał zaklęcia maskujące, potrzebował do tego lustra. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że wprawił się już w nich wystarczająco, aby dać sobie radę bez żadnej pomocy. Ostatnie, czego w tej chwili potrzebował, to by Regulus dowiedział się o tym, że jest magicznym stworzeniem.

— Regulusie – wychrypiał, próbując utrzymać się na nogach, kiedy jego ojciec wskoczył do pokoju. Trochę trudno było mu przełknąć odczuwaną wobec Voldemorta złość i zachowywać się w stosunku do starszego Blacka nonszalancko. – Wróciłem przed północą – zażartował lekko, pozwalając, by Regulus pomógł mu podnieść się na nogi.

Na twarzy jego ojca malowała się mieszanina różnych emocji. Poczucie winy, podejrzliwość, ulga… większość z nich nie miało dla zamglonego umysłu Izara żadnego sensu. A już z pewnością nie zrozumiał, dlaczego Regulus nachylił się do niego i szczególnie intensywnie przyjrzał się jego twarzy.

Przez ułamek sekundy myślał, że nie stworzył swojego glamour prawidłowo.

— Wyglądasz… ohydnie, Izarze. – Regulus przeniósł wzrok z jego twarzy na resztę jego rozdartego i pokrwawionego ciała. – Czy pomoc Czarnego Pana nadeszła na czas?

Izar prychnął w suchym rozbawieniu, zanim dotarły do niego słowa jego ojca. Natychmiast zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, że Voldemort przybył do Francji?

Regulus zbladł, chichocząc nisko, zanim się cofnął. To wtedy Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ojciec był ubrany w szaty śmierciożercy i ściskał w pokrytych rękawicami dłoniach grafitową maskę. Nie pocił się jednak ani nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. To oznaczać mogło tylko, że Regulus nie był we Francji, tylko był obecnie wzywany.

— Przyszedł tu po tym, jak wyszedłeś – przyznał Regulus, przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Porozmawiamy później, Izarze. Muszę iść. Przez cały wieczór był wściekły. Jestem pewien, że pragnie wyładować swój gniew poprzez wszczęcie jakiegoś rajdu. Już mi żal tych niefortunnych mugoli i czarodziejów, na których natrafi na swojej drodze.

Izar pochylił głowę. Nie potrafił winić Regulusa za to, że wyznał Voldemortowi miejsce jego pobytu. Z pewnością wolał to, niż by jego ojciec był przez Czarnego Pana torturowany.

Nagle pokryte rękawicami dłonie czule objęły jego głowę. Regulus oddychał ciepło w jego twarz, zanim pochylił się do przodu i pocałował jego pokryte krwią czoło. Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się szeroko, próbując wygładzić jego niepokornie pofalowane włosy. Grafitowe oczy spojrzały na Izara z surową emocją, która przejawiała tak silną miłość, że chłopiec zaczął się zastanawiać, czy sam mógłby ją kiedykolwiek czuć.

— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś bezpiecznie do domu, synu. Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem. Gdyby cokolwiek ci się stało… — Jego ojciec urwał, potrząsając z zaprzeczeniem głową.

— Nic mi nie będzie, nie musisz się martwić – zapewnił go Izar nieco gorzko, gdy pomyślał o swojej nieśmiertelności. Zacisnął palce wokół dłoni Regulusa, po czym ją puścił. – Idź się dzisiaj trochę zabawić.

Oczy jego ojca błysnęły w bólu, bez wątpienia wywołanego przez piekący Mroczny Znak.

— Miej oko na Aidena. Jest ostatnio strasznie strapiony.

Izar ugryzł się w język, aby nie powiedzieć, że Aiden był z nimi dopiero od dwóch dni. Obserwował tylko, jak Regulus się aportuje.

Musiał napić się czegoś _mocnego_.

 

**~*~**

 

Ciepły prysznic i kieliszek wina zdziałały cuda na napięte ciało Izara.

Wylegiwał się obecnie na kanapie w salonie, wpatrując się w rozpalony kominek. Zegar wahadłowy równomiernie odliczał sekundy, gdy jego wskazówka zbliżała się do pierwszej. Regulusa nie było już przynajmniej przez godzinę. A bransoletka, jaką Izar dostał wcześniej w Ministerstwie, ociepliła się ponad czterdzieści minut temu, po czym po dziesięciu minutach powróciła do swojego poprzedniego stanu, gdy zignorował jej wezwanie. Rajdy nie powinny trwać zbyt długo, ale być może Voldemort był spięty i postanowił nieco go dzisiaj przedłużyć. Izar odczuwał jego gniew poprzez Mroczny Znak. I w ciągu ostatniej godziny nie wydawał się on ani trochę zmniejszyć.

Mgliście zastanawiał się, czy wściekłość Voldemorta miała coś wspólnego z jego nieposłuszeństwem lub faktem, że przyłapał go na ukrywaniu prawdy na temat Marjolainy.

Izar westchnął, odchylając głowę i opierając ją o kanapę. W ciągu ostatniej godziny znacznie się uspokoił i zaczął dostrzegać błędy, jakie popełnił we Francji. To prawda, dalej był wściekły na Voldemorta za to, że zataił przed nim, iż Morel był wampirem oraz rolę, jaką odgrywała w tej wojnie Marjolaina. Nie był jednak na tyle zły, aby znów zaatakować Czarnego Pana, jak to próbował zrobić we Francji.

Spoglądając na to z perspektywy czasu, wiedział, że nie powinien brać sobie słów Acelina Morela do serca. Chociaż relacja Acelina z Marjolainą była podobna do jego z Voldemortem, była również zupełnie inna. Marjolaina i Acelin nie byli partnerami. Morel myślał, że był w niej szaleńczo zakochany, co zaślepiło go na jej manipulacje.

Izar natomiast nie był szaleńczo zakochany w Voldemorcie. Był doskonale _świadomy_ wszystkiego, co ten zrobił – zarówno dobrego, jak i złego. I to właśnie sprawiało, że jego sytuacja różniła się od sytuacji Acelina. Wiedział o manipulacjach Voldemorta i subtelnie były one przez niego mile widziane. Między nim a Voldemortem zawsze toczyła się gra. Gra, która była prostym dowodem na to, że byli sobą zainteresowani. Zabawna i zmysłowa. Czasami jednak Izar był już nią zmęczony. Zmęczony ciągłym przegrywaniem. Byciem pozostawianym w niewiedzy. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał być po prostu równie zaangażowany w wojnę co Voldemort. Chciał o wszystkim wiedzieć. Chciał być na tym samym poziomie co Czarny Pan.

I wiedział, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Zawsze będzie to coś, do czego tylko będzie dążył.

Jasne, rozumiał, że istniały rzeczy, o których będzie musiał dowiedzieć się sam. Jednak to, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, do nich nie należało.

Jeśli chodzi o Czarnego Pana zabijającego Acelina, zanim Izar mógłby zrobić to sam, było to zrozumiałe. Black sprzeciwił się mu dzisiaj i była to odpowiednia kara. Istniała również kwestia tego, że gdy poznał historię Acelina, stał się zbyt miękki i zdezorientowany. Zbyt miękki, aby go zabić.

W tamtej chwili myślał, że byli do siebie podobni. Teraz jednak wiedział, że istniała jedna rzecz, którą miał on, a której Acelin nie posiadał.

Dominacja. Izar walczył z Voldemortem równie mocno, co Czarny Pan walczył z nim. Acelin nigdy natomiast nie podniósł przeciwko Marjolainie palca. Pozwalał jej manipulować sobą i swoim życiem. Ani na chwilę nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mógłby nią manipulować lub przeciwko niej walczyć. Uginał przed nią karku i stał się uległym czarodziejem, z którym mogła sobie pogrywać.

Izar taki nie był.

I nigdy nie będzie.

Kochanek Czarnego Pana lub Pani musiał bezustannie stanowić dla niego wyzwanie. Musiał lubić manipulacje i walki o władzę. A bitwy o dominację były niezwykle ekscytujące… odurzające. Krótko mówiąc, jak Izar uświadomił sobie już wcześniej, zarówno Czarny Pan, jak i jego kochanek musieli być nieco… obłąkani. Acelin natomiast był zbyt rozsądny. Zbyt miękki.

Przemyślenie i przeanalizowanie tego, co się dzisiejszego wieczoru wydarzyło, sprawiło, że Izar uspokoił się i stał bardziej pewny swojej relacji z Czarnym Panem. Nic nigdy nie będzie między nimi normalne. Dla postronnego obserwatora ich relacja mogłaby wydawać się nawet pełna nadużyć i niezdrowa.

Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jego wargi, gdy otworzył oczy. Nawet jeśli zdołał zaakceptować swoją relację z Voldemortem, nie znaczyło to, że mu wybaczył. Będą musieli sobie trochę porozmawiać. I Izar był pewny, że nie skończy się to tak, jak by chciał.

Zerknął przez pokój na gobelin rodu Blacków, wiedząc, że był to doskonały czas na to, aby go zniszczyć lub stworzyć nowy, na którym będą znajdować się na jego temat fałszywe informacje.

Za nic jednak nie spodziewał się, że będzie on… zreperowany.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy się w niego wpatrywał. Jego wzrok od razu powędrował do miejsca, które zostało mu na nim przypisane, odnajdując czaszkę. Izar wstał chwiejnie ze swojego fotela, czując opanowujące go dreszcze, gdy przybliżał się do gobelinu.

To było niemożliwe. Zanim wyruszył do Francji, był całkowicie spalony. Jakim cudem Regulus tak szybko rozwikłał Czarną Magię? To dość ironiczne, że rozpoczął właśnie od tego skrawka gobelinu. Jego drugi koniec wciąż był niezmiennie zwęglony.

Wyciągnął rękę, dotykając czaszki nad swoim imieniem i lekko ją pieszcząc. Co pomyślał sobie jego ojciec, kiedy ją ujrzał? Pomimo że on sam był przygotowany do zobaczenia jej w miejscu, gdzie dawniej znajdował się wizerunek jego twarzy, stawienie temu w końcu czoła wywołało u niego pewną pustkę. Nic dziwnego, że Regulus był zaniepokojony, kiedy wrócił dziś do domu.

Od strony drzwi doszło go mocne pukanie i Izar oderwał swoje palce od gobelinu. Szybko wymaszerował z pomieszczenia, zdecydowanie zbyt wolno podchodząc do drzwi wejściowych. Jego żołądek zacisnął się ze strachu, gdy w końcu je otworzył i jego oczom ukazali się stojący ramię w ramię Severus Snape oraz Lucjusz Malfoy. Obaj wyglądali marnie, gdy unieśli na niego wzrok.

Za plecami Izara rozległ się płacz siedzącego w swojej sypialni na pierwszym piętrze Aidena.

 _Merlinie_.

— Nie – wyszeptał ochryple, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się wydarzyło. Powinien wcześniej dostrzec znaki! Powinien wiedzieć, na litość boską!

W jego głowie rozbrzmiał ponownie głos Regulusa. _„Przyszedł tu po tym, jak wyszedłeś”_. Voldemort tutaj był. Być może w tym samym czasie, gdy Regulus wykombinował, jak naprawić gobelin. A jeśli tak właśnie było… jeśli to była prawda…

Świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami, kiedy wyciągnął rękę, aby oprzeć się o drzwi. Jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się jednak po drewnie i osunął się niezgrabnie na kolana. Potrząsnął głową.

— Czy… czy wszystko z nim w porządku? – Spojrzał na Snape’a poprzez przykrywające mu oczy włosy, wiedząc, że nie złagodzi on swojej odpowiedzi.

Onyksowe oczy przesunęły się po jego twarzy.

— Nie – wychrypiał Severus.

Gdyby serce Izara nie zatrzymało się już jakiś czas temu, wiedział, że ścisnęłoby się teraz i rozbiło.

_Regulusie…_


	50. Część II Rozdział 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały wspaniałe **Felly** i **anga971**. Dzięki nim rozdział uszczuplał o wiele błędów i jest w o wiele lepszym stanie niż wcześniej. Ogromnie dziękuję im za czas i wysiłek, jaki w niego włożyły!

**Rozdział osiemnasty**

Minuty spędzone na siedzeniu na sterylnym, sztywnym krześle zamieniły się w godziny. Nieruchomy jak posąg Izar pogrążony był głęboko w myślach, próbując zablokować dźwięk tykania wywieszonego w poczekalni zegara. Nie wiedział, co było gorsze – zegar przypominający mu, jak długo operują już Regulusa, czy może nieustanne _oddychanie_ Severusa i Lucjusza.

Izar doskonale wiedział, że byli zwyczajnymi strażnikami. Voldemort rozkazał im, aby go pilnowali. Być może po to, by powstrzymać go od wtargnięcia na salę operacyjną i podzielenia się z Regulusem klątwą nieśmiertelności. Albo by poskromić jego gniew.

— Zaatakowano go w czasie bitwy? – odezwał się spokojnie, patrząc przed siebie, a nie na towarzyszących mu mężczyzn. Wcześniej próbowali wytłumaczyć mu, co się stało, jednak on wyłapał z potoku ich słów jedynie: „on żyje”.

Ubrany w pogniecione spodnie i czarną koszulkę, wyglądał równie nieporządnie, co siedzący obok niego dwaj śmierciożercy z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Przybyli do niego prosto z rajdu we Francji. Najwyraźniej, wnioskując z tych ułamków informacji, którym udało się dotrzeć do jego zamroczonego umysłu, Voldemort wziął swoją armię do Francji i w gniewie wymordował niezliczoną ilość czarodziei oraz czarownic, po czym sprowadził ich do Wielkiej Brytanii, by tam kontynuować swój atak. Czarny Pan miał temperament. Wybuchowy temperament. I czasami robił rzeczy, które nie zostały porządnie przemyślane. Zainicjowanie rajdu we Francji nie było czymś, co Izar uważał za rozsądne. Nie tylko pchnie to Marjolainę do zaatakowania Wielkiej Brytanii, ale także wywoła w innych krajach Europy strach.

— Głupiec – syknął Izar, zapominając o swoim otoczeniu. – Jesteś cholernym głupcem.

Kiedy kraje Europy usłyszały o rosnącym w Wielkiej Brytanii Czarnym Panu, postanowiły trzymać się od tego konfliktu najdalej, jak to tylko możliwe. Teraz jednak, gdy Voldemort zrobił tak idiotyczny błąd i zaatakował inne państwo, bardzo możliwe było, że pomiędzy Ministerstwami innych krajów Europy i Wielką Brytanią nawiąże się sojusz. Z powodu strachu. Strachu, że śmierciożercy w każdej chwili mogą ich zaatakować. A jeśli tak się właśnie stanie, Izar wiedział, że Ciemna Strona nie będzie miała _najmniejszych szans_.

Lucjusz i Severus wymienili spojrzenia, po czym spokojnie odwrócili się, jak gdyby nie zauważyli jego wybuchu. Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógłby odpowiedzieć na zadane przez niego pytanie na temat Regulusa, drzwi do poczekalni otworzyły się z rozmachem i do pomieszczenia wkroczył pieprzony podsekretarz Riddle.

Izar nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Zamiast tego siedział dalej pochylony do przodu i, uparcie patrząc przed siebie, na przemian zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści. Był wczesny ranek, gdzieś między trzecią a czwartą. Aidena zostawił na Grimmauld pod opieką Stworka. Dzieciak obudził się z płaczem po wizji z udziałem Regulusa. Jakaś część umysłu Izara wiedziała, że powinien uspokoić chłopca przed wyjściem, ale jego zmartwienie o ojca przytłoczyło odczuwane przez niego poczucie winy z powodu zostawienia Aidena samego z jego łzami.

Ciepława dłoń owinęła się wokół jego karku, ściskając go. Zapach używanego przez Riddle’a mydła rozniósł się mocno po sterylnej poczekalni.

— Co z nim? – zapytał cicho mężczyzna, pamiętając o towarzyszących im w pokoju osobach.

— Nie wiem – odparł krótko Izar. – Wciąż go operują.

— Od ostatnich dwóch godzin – dopowiedział z pewnym znużeniem Lucjusz.

Izar strząsnął dłoń ze swojej szyi, nie mogąc znieść dotyku Riddle’a, dopóki nie dowie się dokładnie, co spowodowało obecny stan jego ojca. Nie mówiąc o tym, że już przed tym wydarzeniem jego stosunki z Czarnym Panem nie miały się najlepiej.

— _Ja_ cię nie zmuszam, abyś tutaj siedział, Lucjuszu. Jeśli chcesz iść, proszę bardzo.

Malfoy wydawał się zaskoczony jego porywczością, jednak szybko się pozbierał.

— Jestem tu, aby cię wesprzeć.

Dziedzic Blacków pokręcił głową, przeczesując palcami włosy. Nie zaatakował w taki sposób Snape’a, bo po prostu wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę chciał tu zostać. Chociaż nie, by go wspierać, a po to, aby usłyszeć, jaki jest stan Regulusa. Troszczył się o niego, nawet jeśli uparcie próbował to ukryć.

— Poległ z różdżki francuskiego czarodzieja – wyznał nagle Snape. – Nie zdołałem dobrze się mu przyjrzeć, ale nie przestawał rozrywać twojego ojca na strzępy… — Snape urwał, a jego głos stał się nagle suchy. Odchrząknął. – Kiedy udało mi się do niego dostać, ledwo oddychał. Musiałem działać bardzo szybko. Udało mi się uleczyć większość jego najpoważniejszych ran, jednak były one zbyt zaawansowane jak na moją ograniczoną wiedzę w zakresie uzdrawiania.

Izar, wciąż chowając głowę między rękoma, otworzył oczy.

— A więc… — Roześmiał się gorzko. – _Każdy_ mógł go zaatakować? – Uniósł wzrok znad swoich rąk, posyłając Riddle’owi ostre spojrzenie.

Siedzący spokojnie na krześle podsekretarz podniósł jedynie na niego brwi.

Możliwe było, że Voldemort rzucił na kogoś zaklęcie Imperiusa i rozkazał mu zaatakować Regulusa w ferworze walki. Z pewnością był do tego zdolny. Ten pomysł był wystarczająco sprytny i podstępny. Stanowił doskonałą okazję do zniszczenia Regulusa w taki sposób, by uszło mu to potem płazem. Żadne tropy by do niego nie doprowadziły. Byłoby to czyste zabójstwo.

Izar pokręcił głową, odwracając się od podsekretarza. Dość wzruszające, że Riddle się tutaj pokazał… niemal jakby mu zależało.

— Panie Black?

Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na podchodzącego do niego uzdrowiciela — siwowłosego mężczyznę z małą łysiną i okularami, które wydawały się ześlizgiwać z jego nosa. Na jego czole widniały kropelki potu. Sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, nie wszystko potoczyło się tak jak powinno.

— Operacja na twoim ojcu zakończyła się z powodzeniem – poinformował delikatnie uzdrowiciel, jak gdyby Izar był małym dzieckiem. – Większość oparzeń i uszkodzeń uleczyło się nadzwyczaj dobrze, tak samo jak złamane kości w jego nogach i torsie. Ustabilizowaliśmy jego tętno, nie ma też żadnych uszkodzeń narządów wewnętrznych.

Izar wciągnął powietrze przez nos i posłał mężczyźnie miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Proszę nie upiększać jego stanu, doktorze. Co jest z nim nie tak? Czego nie udało się wam uleczyć?

Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego oziębłością.

— On… doświadczył magicznego szoku. Przez kilka godzin, być może dni, pozostanie w śpiączce, aby uzupełnić magię i spróbować uleczyć umysł.

— Spróbować? – wychwycił Izar, mrużąc oczy.

— Istnieje możliwość, że pan Black nie obudzi się taki sam, jaki był. Jeśli odzyska przytomność zbyt wcześnie lub nie zdoła się prawidłowo uleczyć, może spowodować to utratę pamięci lub upośledzenie umysłowe. – Uzdrowiciel urwał, po czym szybko kontynuował: — Prawdopodobieństwo, że coś takiego się wydarzy nie jest duże, ale muszę ostrzec, że istnieje. – Czarodziej zacisnął wargi. – Muszę poinformować również, że nie byliśmy w stanie prawidłowo uleczyć jego rdzenia kręgowego. Szkody wyrządzone jego układowi nerwowemu były bardzo rozległe…

— Nie będzie mógł chodzić – przerwał mu beznamiętnie Izar.

— Mówiąc prościej, tak – przyznał czarodziej. – Czarna Magia otaczająca jego rdzeń kręgowy była zbyt rozpowszechniona i…

Mężczyzna kontynuował swój wypełniony terminami medycznymi monolog i Izar przestał go słuchać. Tak bardzo mu ulżyło, kiedy usłyszał, że Regulus żyje, ale cała reszta informacji zupełnie go przytłoczyła. Upośledzenie umysłowe i paraliż? Jeżeli okaże się to prawdą, zobaczenie Regulusa w takim stanie będzie druzgocące. Jego ojciec miał silną wolę i był niezależny… trudno będzie patrzeć, jak będzie tak bardzo zależny od innych ludzi. Stanie się innym człowiekiem – człowiekiem, z którym Izar nie będzie się już utożsamiał. Już nigdy więcej nie poczuje, jak ktoś obdarza go czystą miłością. To jego ojciec zawsze był tym, który pokazywał mu, że możliwe jest kochać i być zarazem silnym.

Paraliż był w czarodziejskim świecie rzadkością. Dlaczego musiał dotknąć akurat Regulusa?

Izar zagryzł dolną wargę, próbując zachować spokój. Wściekłość, silna i gorąca, rozpaliła się w jego żołądku. Jego paznokcie przebiły skórę jego dłoni, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko zmrużył oczy na uzdrowiciela.

— Jesteś — zaczął ochryple – uzdrowicielem, mam rację? – Kiedy mężczyzna niepewnie skinął głową, Izar wstał ze swojego krzesła. Był od niego nieznacznie wyższy i ogromną przyjemność sprawiało mu spoglądanie na niego z góry. – Uzdrowiciele powinni _uzdrawiać_. Czy to nie jest twoja praca? – Nie obchodziło go, że zaczął podnosić głos i że inni pacjenci obrócili w jego kierunku swoje głowy. – Masz nieograniczoną wiedzę na temat ludzkiego ciała i magii. Jak możesz nie potrafić wyleczyć prostego rozdarcia rdzenia kręgowego?

Urósł w nim gniew i Izar wyciągnął rękę, chwytając kołnierz uzdrowiciela. Podniósł czarodzieja ponad ziemię, wrząc.

— Jestem wynalazcą – powiedział mocniej. – Tworzę różne wynalazki. Tak samo jak uzdrowiciel leczy. Pomimo mojego braku wiedzy na temat ludzkiego ciała, _wynajdę_ lekarstwo na paraliż. – Izar pochylił się bliżej rozszerzonych oczu uzdrowiciela. – I po tym, jak powoli i boleśnie zniszczę twój kręgosłup… użyję cię jako swojego szczura laboratoryjnego i będę czerpał z tego _ogromną_ przyjemność.

— Przestań, dziecko – skarcił go Riddle, odrywając go od uzdrowiciela. Ramię owinęło się wokół jego szyi i ramion, przypierając go do klatki piersiowej podsekretarza. – To tylko puste groźby – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem na twarzy Riddle zszokowanemu doktorowi. – On wcale tak nie myśli. Musi pan zrozumieć, że jest po prostu zdenerwowany stanem swojego ojca.

— Uważaj, uzdrowicielu – syknął Izar, wyszczerzając w grymasie zęby. Nie mógł się opanować, gdy spojrzał na tego mężczyznę. Spokój, z jakim zwykle podchodził do innych ludzi, zupełnie się z niego ulotnił. – To nie są puste groźby. Znajdę cię i…

Ramię Riddle’a przycisnęło się mocno do jego gardła, przerywając jego groźby. Lucjusz wstał ze swojego krzesła i delikatnie zwrócił się do uzdrowiciela:

— Być może rozsądniej będzie podać panu Blackowi numer pokoju jego ojca?

Uzdrowiciel spróbował rozprostować swój kołnierz, rzucając Izarowi niepewne spojrzenie.

— 43B – wyszeptał.

— Nie potrzebuję pierdolonej niańki – mruknął cicho Izar, próbując wydostać się z wciąż zaciskającej się na jego ramieniu dłoni Riddle’a. Ruszyli długim korytarzem w stronę schodów prowadzących na czwarte piętro szpitala. – No chyba że, oczywiście – zaczął, krzywiąc się – przyszedłeś tutaj, aby dokończyć zadanie, które nie powiodło ci się w nocy.

Ostre spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał od Riddle’a powiedziało mu, że być może prowokowanie w gniewie Czarnego Pana nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Bo jeśli istniała _mała_ szansa, że Voldemort nie miał pojęcia o tym, iż Regulus odkrył nieśmiertelność Izara, zacznie teraz podejrzewać, dlaczego myślał, że mógłby chcieć zabić jego ojca.

Jakby czytając mu w myślach, Riddle przejął kontrolę nad jego szyją, a co za tym idzie, również nogami i zaciągnął go do magazynku, po czym gwałtownie zamknął za nimi drzwi.

— A co takiego miałoby mi się nie powieść, dziecko? – warknął Riddle, kładąc dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i popychając go na ścianę. Podsekretarz przyszpilił go do niej, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. – Karanie cię za nieposłuszeństwo wobec moich rozkazów?

— Oczywiście – tchnął w odpowiedzi Izar, łgając. – Przyszedłeś tutaj, aby nabijać się ze mnie i mojego braku panowania nad sobą? By stanąć nad łóżkiem Regulusa i ze mnie drwić?

Dzięki zdolności widzenia w ciemności, panująca w magazynku ciemność w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzała. Oczy Riddle’a zdawały się jednak znacznie przyciemnić. Mężczyzna uniósł szyderczo wargę, po czym wyciągnął rękę i chwycił Izara za szczękę.

— Co za kłamstwa – syknął. – Sądzisz, że to ja zaatakowałem twojego ojca, prawda? – Mężczyzna potrząsnął lekko głową, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z beznamiętnej twarzy Izara. – No, no, no – zacmokał Riddle. – Naprawdę nisko upadłeś przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Izar zesztywniał, kierując wzrok na Czarnego Pana. Jego wściekłość jeszcze nie zniknęła i wiedział, że duszenie jej w sobie było niebezpiecznie, szczególnie kiedy Czarny Pan był w wyjątkowo sadystycznym nastroju.

— Powiedz – mruknął Voldemort – czujesz się tak zagubiony, na jakiego wyglądasz? Bo zapewniam, że sprawiasz wrażenie przestraszonego i zdezorientowanego dziecka. Oskarżanie mnie o wypadek twojego ojca jest śmieszne i raczej obraźliwe. Gdybym chciał, by był martwy, możesz być pewny, że nie leżałby teraz na szpitalnym łóżku, a w grobie obok swojej matki i ojca. – Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, przez co jego okulary przekrzywiły się. – Chociaż twoje oskarżenie wywołuje u mnie pewną podejrzliwość. Dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałbym zaatakować twojego ojca?

— A skąd mam znać motywy twoich działań? – Izarowi z powodzeniem udało się uniknąć odpowiedzi na to pytanie; wspomnienia o tym, że Regulus odkrył jego „śmierć”. – Przez ostatnich kilka dni tylko kłamałeś i kłamałeś, bez ustanku sobie mną manipulując.

Izar owinął palce wokół nadgarstka Riddle’a i odsunął jego rękę od swojej brody, po czym wolną dłonią nagle dotknął policzka Czarnego Pana.

— Nigdy nie zawaham się przyznać – zaczął cicho – że podobają mi się nasze gierki. Jednak muszą istnieć pewne granice. A ty przekroczyłeś je zdecydowanie zbyt wiele razy.

Riddle zesztywniał i dziwnie umilkł. Izar uznał to za zachętę do kontynuowania. Wciąż zaciskając jedną dłoń wokół opuszczonego nadgarstka Czarnego Pana, a drugą ujmując jego twarz, Izar zbliżył się do niego, nienawidząc tego, że wciąż odczuwał między nimi to przytłaczające napięcie. Riddle również musiał je wyczuwać, bo obnażył nieco szyję, pozwalając, by ręce Izara przesunęła się po jego gardle.

— Czasami – kontynuował Izar – trudno mi uwierzyć, że naprawdę nie masz horkruksa. Nie żywisz żadnych emocji poza złością i sadystycznym rozbawieniem. – Postukał lekko palcami w jego jabłko Adama. – Potrafisz w ogóle odczuwać uwielbienie? Współczucie? Miłość? – zapytał wyzywająco. – Nie oczekuję od ciebie miłości, ale odrobina szacunku byłaby dużym krokiem na przód. – Nagle oczy Izara rozbłysły, gdy odsunął się od Czarnego Pana. – Mówisz szczerze, gdy wyrażasz swoje pragnienie związania się ze mną romantycznie? A może… może jestem dla ciebie zwykłą rozrywką dla zbicia czasu?

— Wybacz mi – oznajmił sztywno Riddle.

Izar oparł się o ścianę, ukrywając swoje zaskoczenie. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, kiedy ostatnim razem Czarny Pan za _cokolwiek_ przepraszał.

— Nie powinienem żądać od ciebie, abyś pozbył się tego mugolskiego dzieciaka. – Riddle trzymał swoje ramiona sztywno, kiedy spojrzał na niego z góry. – Chociaż podtrzymuję swoją opinię. To nie była z twojej strony rozsądna decyzja. I nie mówię tylko o zniknięciu w środku rajdu, ale także zabraniu _szlamowatego_ dziecka. – Mężczyzna ruszył nagle do przodu, opierając ręce na ścianie i więżąc między nimi Izara. – Ale to wszystko, za co przeproszę.

Izar zazgrzytał zębami i warknął na mężczyznę:

— A co z Acelinem Morelem? I jego pieprzoną kochanką? Co z Regulusem?

— Jesteś zupełnie niestabilny – mruknął Riddle z udawanym zdziwieniem. Odsunął się od Izara i zaczął przechadzać się po małym magazynku, rozważając swoje kolejne słowa.

Chłopiec obserwował to, czując, jak wzrasta w nim wściekłość. Czyżby Riddle planował właśnie swoje kolejne manipulacje? Czas, jaki zajmowało mu odpowiedzenie na jego pytania, zaczynał wywoływać u niego zniecierpliwienie. Musiał dostać się do Regulusa, zanim…

— Jesteś niestabilny – zaczął ponownie Riddle, jakby się z tym pogodził. Obrócił się lekko, aby spojrzeć na opierającego się o ścianę chłopca. – Ktoś skrzywdził kogoś, kogo kochasz – powiedział złośliwie. – Szalejesz ze… ze zmartwienia i złości. Potrzebny ci ktoś, kogo mógłbyś winić, zamiast jakiegoś bezimiennego Francuza. Nie ufasz mi, gdy mówię, że nie mam nic wspólnego ze stanem twojego ojca, bo po prostu potrzebny ci ktoś, kogo mógłbyś za to wszystko obwinić.

— To śmieszne…

— Owszem – zgodził się Riddle. – Nie dziwi mnie, że tak mało mi ufasz. Nie dałem ci ku temu powodów. Możesz tylko wierzyć mojemu słowu, że nie chciałbym, aby kiedykolwiek stała ci się krzywda. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego całym ciałem. – Niemniej jednak, jestem zmęczony twoim ciągłym obwinianiem mnie. I twoim nieustannym… _dziecinnym_ zachowaniem. Masz jakiś dowód na to, że to ja zaatakowałem twojego ojca? Dowód, że wiedziałem, iż Acelin Morel był wampirem i kochankiem Czarnej Pani Francji? Dopóki go nie uzyskasz, możesz się w stosunku do mnie adekwatnie zachowywać. To jednak nie wiąże się z napadami złości i oziębłym traktowaniem. _Wyrównasz_ ze mną rachunki.

Klatkę piersiową i żołądek Izara ogarnęło nagle zimne zrozumienie. Zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak oskarżał go Czarny Pan. Miał napady złości. Traktował go ozięble. Jak jakiś pieprzony Puchon, który doszedł do niewłaściwych wniosków.

Gdyby porządnie to przemyślał, zauważyłby, że Voldemort niczego by nie zyskał, zatajając przed nim informacje na temat Lady Marjolainy. A gdyby był odpowiedzialny za atak na Regulusa, dokończyłby swoją robotę. Jego ojciec już dawno byłby martwy. A nie walczył o życie.

Kiedy Izar gniewał się na Voldemorta, zwykle szukał sposobów, aby zrobić mu na złość. Na przykład zeszłej nocy w czasie nalotu – kiedy ze względu na jego decyzję zatrzymania Aidena, Czarny Pan zakazał mu jakikolwiek interakcji ze śmierciożercami – odegrał się na nim poprzez udanie się do Francji. Nie widział wtedy w swojej relacji z Czarnym Panem niczego złego. A teraz okazywał na jego oczach słabość. Chciał, by mężczyzna okazał mu _miłość_ i sprawiedliwość? Izar bardzo pragnął mieć u niego więcej szacunku, ale nie uda mu się osiągnąć tego, wyrażając niesprawiedliwość. Co się zmieniło?

Odpowiedź nadeszła bardzo szybko. Acelin i atak na Regulusa.

— Zmanipulowanie tobą nie wymagało od wampira większego wysiłku niż nakręcenie mugolskiej zabawki. – Voldemort potwierdził jego ciche przypuszczenia. – Odnalazł słabości, które ukrywasz i ci je wyłożył. Nawet nie _ożenił się_ ani nie związał romantycznie z Marjolainą.

Voldemort mówił prawdę. Słowa wampira głęboko go poruszyły, pomimo że zanim dowiedział się o ataku na Regulusa, żarliwie temu zaprzeczał. Miał wiele wątpliwości odnośnie Voldemorta i ich związku, i Morel doskonale to wykorzystał.

Był zawstydzony tym, że w ogóle wziął jego słowa na poważnie. Nieznacznie pochylił głowę, po czym przyłapał się na tym wyrazie uległości i szybko uniósł wzrok.

— Potknąłem się – mruknął. – Ten jeden raz potknąłem się i pozwoliłem, by mój wróg zdobył nade mną przewagę. To się nie powtórzy – przysiągł zaciekle, wiedząc, że mówi prawdę i że już nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie da się tak wykiwać.

Riddle zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali od niego i pochylił się do przodu.

— Będziesz miał wiele czasu, aby się przygotować.

Izar zmarszczył brwi.

— Co masz na myśli?

— W uroczystość przesilenia zimowego ponownie ocenię twoje zdrowie psychiczne. Jeśli udowodnisz, że jesteś gotów kontynuować rozsądne uczestnictwo w tej wojnie, pozwolę ci wrócić do szeregów.

Izar odchylił głowę, sycząc. Do przesilenia zimowego nie zostało wiele czasu, tylko kilka tygodni, ale…

— To nie jest konieczne. Jeśli myślisz, że Acelin naprawdę zmanipulował mnie aż tak bardzo, głęboko się mylisz…

Młodzieniec zesztywniał, kiedy Riddle przesunął dłonią po jego biodrach, po czym przyciągnął go do swojej szczupłej klatki piersiowej. Izar zacisnął ze wściekłością zęby, nie mogąc się ruszyć, nawet kiedy Riddle przeczesał palcami jego włosy – choć w żadnym wypadku nie była to czuła pieszczota. Długie palce niemal boleśnie pociągnęły za jego kosmyki, powodując, że jego i tak już niesfornie falowane włosy zjeżyły się z bólu i manipulacji.

— Doskonale wyciągnąłeś wnioski ze swojej potyczki z Morelem. Masz szczęście, że miałeś okazję dokonać tego na wrogu, którego można było tak łatwo pokonać. Dobrze się spisałeś.

Mężczyzna umilkł ponownie, ale Izar trzymał język za zębami. Gdyby się odezwał, wiedział, że straciłby nad sobą panowanie i Riddle uznałby go za niestabilnego. Jego wybuch posłużyłby Czarnemu Panu tylko jako dowód, że powinien trzymać go z dala od wojny. Izar nie da mu zatem satysfakcji i żadnego mu nie dostarczy.

Riddle nadal przyciskał go do siebie, niemal mrucząc z powodu tego, jak ulegle przebywał w jego ramionach. Obaj wiedzieli jednak, że Izar był tylko zwiniętym wężem, gotowym rzucić się do ataku, gdyby tylko sytuacja zaczęła się pogarszać.

— Zostaniesz odsunięty z moich szeregów, abyś mógł pogodzić się ze… stanem swojego ojca. Nie odzyska w pełni zdrowia. I z powodu swojej troski o niego jesteś niezrównoważony. Nie pozwolę na to, aby jeden z moich najlepszych śmierciożerców się potknął. Ciesz się, że wydarzyło się to w tak wczesnym etapie wojny, a ja _daję_ ci czas na pozbieranie się. Nie byłoby to możliwe, gdybyśmy byli w samym środku walki.

— Odzyska zdrowie – odparł sztywno Izar. – A ja potrzebuję tej wojny, aby odwróciła moją uwagę. – Pomimo że zakazano mu przebywania wśród śmierciożerców dopiero dwa dni temu, już brakowało mu bycia częścią armii.

— Abyś mógł stracić nad sobą panowanie, jak to zrobiłeś w poczekalni? Nie pozwolę, abyś popełnił jakiś błąd, gdy jesteś tak niestabilny. Twój ojciec z pewnością umrze przed tobą, to tylko kwestia czasu. – Voldemort nie próbował być oziębły. On naprawdę wierzył, że jest w stosunku do Izara stosunkowo łagodny.

Chłopiec nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przejechał paznokciami po szatach Riddle’a, rozrywając je na klatce piersiowej.

— Jesteś bezdusznym draniem – warknął.

Usta Riddle’a drgnęły, po czym rzucił się on do przodu, chwytając twarz Izara i gwałtownie złączając ich usta. Młodzieniec zacisnął oczy, nienawidząc się za odpowiedzenie na to przysunięciem w stronę Czarnego Pana. Winił swoją nieprzewidywalność. Winił geny Blacków, które na wskroś przeszyły go szaleństwem. Winił również Regulusa, bo pozwolił na to, by ktoś pokonał go w walce.

Merlinie… Voldemort był odurzający. W sposób zarówno chciany, jak i niechciany.

Izar wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Regulus jest świadomy jego śmierci. Voldemort nie zaatakował jego ojca w bitwie i nastrój młodego Blacka poprawił się nieznacznie po tym wniosku. Wiedział, że musi to jakoś przed Czarnym Panem ukryć i, co dziwne, ta perspektywa _zdecydowanie_ za bardzo mu się podobała.

Ich pocałunek rozgorzał pod wpływem irytacji Izara i zadowolenia promieniującego od Riddle’a. W całowaniu starszego podsekretarza było coś niepokojącego i intrygującego. Gdy znajdował się w tej postaci, Izarowi zdawało się, jakby miał większą szansę na zdominowanie go.

Jego palce wbiły się w szyję Riddle’a i chłopiec przyciągnął go do siebie, aby pogłębić pocałunek. Kiedy jednak polityk uznał to za zaproszenie, aby zrobić to samo, dziedzic Blacków oderwał się od niego i spojrzał na niego spod byka.

Riddle zachichotał. Jego oczy płonęły.

— To nie znaczy, że możesz powrócić do szeregów. Uroczystość przesilenia zimowego, dziecko. Wtedy możesz mi pokazać, że jesteś gotowy. – Mężczyzna odsunął się niemal… niechętnie.

— Nie zamierzam dogadzać ci przychodzeniem w ciągu tygodnia do twojego biura – oświadczył Izar. – Jeśli nie mogę uczestniczyć w bitwie, nie będę uczestniczył również w twoich nudnych zagrywkach politycznych.

Podsekretarz machnął leniwie ręką.

— Sam chciałem to zasugerować – odpowiedział nonszalancko. – Ciesz się dodatkowymi godzinami spędzonymi z matką w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Izar zacisnął ręce w pięści. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan uważał go w tej chwili za słabego i nie chciał, by kręcił się wokół niego, dopóki nie wydobrzeje. Z dezaprobatą przyjmował jakiekolwiek okazanie emocji, zwłaszcza smutku i nieszczęścia. I Izar całkowicie dzielił z nim opinię na ich temat. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od opłakiwania Regulusa. Mógł tylko spróbować udowodnić Voldemortowi, że był w stanie dalej grać w ich gierki, pomimo iż jego ojciec walczył o życie.

Poprzez opuszczone rzęsy patrzył, jak Riddle sięga do drzwi magazynku.

— Wiedziałeś o Acelinie i Marjolainie? – zapytał z rozwagą i spokojem.

Riddle zamarł, po czym odwrócił się lekko w jego stronę. Chwilę później przeszył go jego chłodny wzrok.

— Pytaj, a _zawsze_ otrzymasz odpowiedź, dziecko. W granicach rozsądku – wyszeptał jedwabistym głosem Riddle. – Miałem swoje podejrzenia odnośnie Marjolainy, owszem, ale nie mogłem ich potwierdzić, dopóki tak idiotycznie nie najechałeś na Francję. Co do Acelina Morela – nie. Nie wiedziałem, że był wampirem. Wierzyłem, że to narcyzm powodował, iż wyglądał tak młodo.

Istniało wiele innych pytań, które Izar pragnął zadać, wiele rzeczy, na temat których musiał porozmawiać z Voldemortem. Wiedział jednak, że nie był to czas ani miejsce na takie sprawy. Wciąż nie był do końca zadowolony z Czarnego Pana, chociaż ciążąca na nim waga słów Acelina wydawała się zniknąć. Tym razem naprawdę.

Nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości odnośnie swojego związku z Voldemortem. Choćby dlatego, że ten czasami manipulował nim i go oszukiwał, a on witał to z otwartymi ramionami. Dzięki temu mógł uważnie mu się przyglądać i pochłaniać jego techniki. A kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas, pewnego dnia pokona go jego własnymi manipulacjami. Trochę będzie musiał poczekać, nim będzie w stanie to zrobić, ale był całkowicie pewien, że ostatecznie wyrówna ich szanse.

Co do _innego_ aspektu ich związku, Izar wiedział, że istniał, chociaż obaj doskonale go ukrywali. Obaj pożądali siebie nawzajem i obaj… troszczyli się o siebie i się podziwiali, pomimo że woleli trzymać się w bezustannej gotowości i stanowić dla siebie wyzwanie. Być może pewnego dnia zamieni się to w miłość… głęboko zakorzenioną miłość, którą ledwie będą wyrażać, ale która z pewnością będzie istniała.

Oślepiający uśmiech Riddle’a sprowadził Izara szybko do rzeczywistości. Dziedzic Blacków skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej, mając się na baczności na wypadek, gdyby Riddle planował przed odejściem jeszcze jeden werbalny atak.

— Muszę wyrazić swoją ulgę wobec tego, że Acelin był wampirem – przyznał podsekretarz, wciąż uśmiechając się złowieszczo. – Wielką przyjemność sprawiło mi ponowne włożenie jego głowy na miejsce i ożywienie go po twoim odejściu. Srogo zapłacił za dotknięcie tego, co należy _do mnie_. – Oczy Riddle’a przesunęły się po ciele Izara.

Chłopiec nie był jakoś szczególnie zadowolony z pobrzmiewającej w głosie mężczyzny ostrej zaborczości.

— Twoje pokręcone poczucie romantyczności zawsze porusza moje zamarłe serce – wycedził.

Riddle w końcu oderwał wzrok od jego ciała i skierował go z powrotem na twarz. Na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu, zanim odwrócił się od Izara.

— Moje drzwi zawsze stoją przed tobą otworem, dziecko.

Powiedziawszy to, mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie z taką gracją, z jaką tylko można było wyjść z magazynka. Izar pozostał z tyłu, wpatrując się tępo w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał podsekretarz. Pożegnalne słowa mężczyzny pod każdym względem były najzwyczajniejszym w świecie zaproszeniem, aby udał się do niego po wsparcie, gdyby go kiedykolwiek potrzebował.

Izar pochylił ze znużeniem głowę, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa. Choć wciąż był zirytowany i zmęczony Czarnym Panem, po swojej rozmowie z nim czuł się również pewniej. Jakimś cudem Voldemortowi zawsze udawało się pomóc mu naprawić potrzaskane bariery i sprawić, by znów stanowił wyzwanie. Ten mężczyzna był wszechwiedzący… wiedział, co i jak zrobić, aby Izar z powrotem zebrał się w jedną całość.

Niestety nie trwało do długo, gdyż w końcu miał okazję zobaczyć się z Regulusem.

 

**~*~**

 

Przez kilka pierwszych dni Izar udowodnił, że Riddle miał rację i czuwał uparcie, słabo przy łóżku Regulusa. Zignorował lekkie pieczenie Mrocznego Znaku, gdy śmierciożercy kilka dni później udali się na kolejny rajd, a także ocieplenie się bransoletki Ministerstwa. O ile wiedział, pomimo jego stagnacji świat wokół niego wciąż się jakoś kręcił.

„Prorok Codzienny” poinformował o ataku śmierciożerców w noc zranienia Regulusa, ale nie wspomniał nic o rajdzie we Francji. Voldemort musiał nie zostawić tam po sobie Znaku, za co Izar był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Okazało się, że Riddle miał jednak trochę oleju w głowie.

Odnośnie Francji w „Proroku” poinformowano tylko o zniknięciu Acelina Morela.

Również podsekretarz Riddle, co należało do rzadkości, był w gazecie cytowany. Izar wiedział, że zaczynał powoli wychodzić z cienia i wygłaszać czarodziejskiemu światu swoje opinie. Riddle wyraził kondolencje ofiarom ostatniego ataku śmierciożerców, ale poza tym milczał. Wkrótce zacznie zapewne przekonywać społeczeństwo do zmian. Opinia społeczna będzie polemizowała przeciwko proponowanymi przez niego skandalicznym przemianom, ale kiedy Rufus Scrimgeour zacznie mieć problemy z trzymaniem Lorda Voldemorta i jego śmierciożerców na smyczy, ludzie będą rozpaczliwie szukali _jakiegokolwiek_ innego rozwiązania i zgodzą się na jego propozycje.

Do tego czasu minie jednak jeszcze kilka miesięcy i wciąż mieli przed sobą długą drogę, nim osiągną cel Voldemorta. No i oczywiście mogą natrafić się na niej jakieś niemożliwe do przeskoczenia przeszkody. Czas zawsze wiele zmieniał.

Syriusz Black wpadł raz do świętego Munga, gdy usłyszał o stanie Regulusa. Izar upewnił się, że stan jego ojca był jak najmniej rozpowszechniony. Nie było pieprzonej mowy, by pozwolił, aby „Prorok”położył swoje chciwe łapska na bezbronnej głowie rodu Blacków.

Niemniej jednak, kiedy pojawił się Syriusz, Izar nie wyszedł jeszcze ze swojego otępienia. Wyraźnie pamiętał, że jego wuj wyraził swoje kondolencje, po czym opuścił go w milczeniu. W końcu nie chciałby pozostać zbyt blisko, bo przy łóżku Regulusa niemal równie często, co Izar przesiadywała jeszcze jedna osoba.

Severus Snape.

Jego stary nauczyciel przychodził tu każdego dnia po zajęciach w Hogwarcie i siedział w milczeniu obok Regulusa. Izar zawsze obserwował go bez słowa, wiedząc, że używa na jego ojcu legilimencji. Snape wpadł na pomysł, że może pomóc ona w upewnieniu się, że Regulus pozostanie w śpiączce wystarczająco długo, aby się uleczyć… aby się upewnić, że nie obudzi się z żadnym uszczerbkiem psychicznym. Izar nie zastanawiał się długo nad tym planem, skupiając wzrok i całą swoją uwagę na obserwowaniu podnoszącej się i opadającej szczupłej klatki piersiowej głowy rodu Blacków.

W dniu, gdy Izar otrząsnął się ostatecznie ze swojej mglistej zadumy, Snape w końcu do niego przemówił.

— On nie chce, byś ciągle nad nim wisiał – oznajmił nagle mężczyzna po kilku godzinach przebywania w umyśle Regulusa.

Izar oderwał wzrok od poznaczonej bliznami twarzy swojego ojca i spojrzał tępo na Snape’a. Po kilku dniach czerwone ślady na twarzy Regulusa rozjaśniły się i uzdrowiły, ale kilka zostało już na stałe na jego policzkach i czole.

— Słucham? – zachrypiał, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie używał już swojego głosu.

Onyksowe oczy Snape’a skierowały się na niego ponad nieruchomym ciałem Regulusa.

— Powiedział, że masz swoje obowiązki. Wyraża wdzięczność za twoje zmartwienie, ale również rozczarowanie, że nie kontynuujesz swoich zadań.

Regulus wyraził swoje rozczarowanie…

Zupełnie jak Voldemort, Regulus był nim rozczarowany.

Po tym, jak Snape wymówił na głos myśli jego ojca, Izar wstał z odrętwieniem ze swojego krzesła i sztywno wyszedł ze świętego Munga. Miał mętlik w głowie.

Jak mógł nie siedzieć obok Regulusa i nie odczuwać żalu z powodu tego, co widzi? Jego ojciec nigdy już nie będzie chodził i pozostaną mu blizny, które oszpecą jego przystojną twarz. Widok leżącego tak bezbronnie i nieruchomo na łóżku Regulusa sprawiał, że coś w nim pękało.

Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył utraty. Chociaż nigdy nie kochał też kogoś tak bardzo jak swojego ojca. Nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego przywiązanie się do kogoś uważane było za słabość. Gdy ten ktoś umierał, rozszarpywało to czyjeś postanowienia i doprowadzało go do stanu, gdy nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym, niż tylko smutku i szturmie wspomnień, których nigdy już ponownie nie doświadczy. Izar był wystarczającym dowodem takiej słabości. Spędził tydzień u boku swojego ojca, ignorując świat i wszystkich, którzy w nim żyli.

A Regulus nie był nawet _martwy_. Siedząc jednak na niewygodnym krześle obok swojego ojca, Izar uświadomił sobie, że nie tyle opłakiwał jego stan, co myślał o przyszłości. Kiedyś znajdą się w dokładnie takiej samej sytuacji. Tylko że Izar pozostanie nietknięty przez czas, a Regulusa przyozdobią głębokie zmarszczki i siwe włosy. Izar będzie siedział u jego boku i obserwował, jak czerpie ostatni chlust powietrza, po czym zamiera. I wtedy zostanie zaatakowany przez poczucie straty o wiele silniejsze niż to, które czuł obecnie.

Zaczął pytać samego siebie, czy nie rozsądniej byłoby zdystansować się od Regulusa. Czy zmniejszy to wtedy jego poczucie całkowitej bezsilności?

Rozmyślał nad przywiązaniem do innych ludzi i zastanawiał się, czy warto było poświęcać podziw i wspomnienia tylko po to, aby nie czuć pod koniec bólu. Nie. Nie było warto. Wolał już znać swojego ojca i mieć związane z nim wspomnienia, niż odsuwać się od niego tylko dlatego, że bał się stracenia go.

Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, w końcu całkowicie wydarł się ze swojego otępienia.

I chociaż wciąż ciążyło mu zmartwienie o Regulusa, jego umysł wyostrzył się i powrócił do swojego normalnego stanu. Był weekend, co oznaczało, że wciąż miał jeszcze całe dwa dni, zanim powróci do Ministerstwa i Niewymownych.

Mając to na uwadze, postanowił rozpocząć projekt, którego jednocześnie się bał i nie mógł się doczekać.

Fałszywe horkruksy Voldemorta – wynalazek, który, jak planował, stanie się punktem zwrotnym wojny. Chciał stworzyć artefakt jak najbardziej naśladujący horkruksa. A skoro Dumbledore tak mocno wierzył, że Voldemort stworzył ich aż _siedem_ , Izar zamierzał dostosować się do wyobrażeń starca. Musiał się tylko upewnić, że każdy, kto zniszczy jego wynalazek, zostanie przy tym zabity. Był pewien, że na horkruksy polować będą główni przywódcy Jasnej Stroni. Ich śmierć byłaby dla Ciemnej Strony wielką ulgą.

Było to niezwykle trudne zadanie, ale to właśnie nim zajął się w sobotnie popołudnie. Chciał, by jego wynalazek był dość wiarygodny dla tych, którzy będą na niego polować.

Izar chwycił zakurzony tom w piwnicy Grimmauld Place, przyglądając się zawartej w nim niewielkiej wzmiance o horkruksach. Nie było tam zbyt wiele, ale odnalazł szczegółową instrukcję, jak można go stworzyć. I ta procedura wcale nie była tak wszechogarniająco Ciemna, jak to głosiły pogłoski. Ofiara… zabójstwo. Izar nie miał z tym problemów w czasie bitwy. Im jednak więcej czytał na temat horkruksów, tym bardziej jego umysł niechętnie koncentrował się na jego matce.

Dla kogoś Jasnego był to, pod każdym względem, krwawy i niewybaczalny akt. Chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko zabójstwo… to było bardziej intymne i jednoznaczne. Lily ryzykowała bardzo wiele, rozszczepiając swoją duszę.

Potrząsnął głową. Nie był to czas na rozmyślanie o nieznanej mu matce. _Chciałby_ stworzyć Voldemortowi przed przesileniem zimowym przynajmniej jeden fałszywy horkruks. Jeśli nie więcej. Wierzył, że jeśli już dowie się, jak coś takiego skonstruować, pozostałe sześć nie będzie stanowiło dla niego żadnego większego problemu.

Izar zapragnął móc wejść w kontakt z jakimś prawdziwym horkruksem, którego aurę mógłby przebadać i poczuć, jak wpływa na tego, kto się blisko niego znajduje. Wtedy mógłby przenieść na swój wynalazek efekt, jaki wywoływał w ludziach.

Dziedzic Blacków usiadł w zakurzonym fotelu i zamyślił się. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia wisiał portret Cygnusa Blacka. Wielką przyjemność sprawiło Izarowi uciszenie dziś tego mężczyzny i powieszenie go na ścianie. Czy istniał lepszy sposób na zemszczenie się na przodku od upewnienia się, że będzie on doskonale świadomy, iż jego dotyczący nieśmiertelności eksperyment się nie udał?

Ciemne oczy Cygnusa zmrużyły się na niego, a jego usta poruszyły się, ale nie wydostały się z nich żadne słowa.

Izar zacisnął wargi i zacmokał.

— No, no, no, Cygnusie. Miałeś już swoje pięć minut.

Stukając palcami o książkę, powędrował myślami do Lily. Tym razem nie skupiał się na zdezorientowaniu, jakie wywoływało u niego jej poświęcenie, ale na tym, co czuł, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu jej horkruksa. Przypominał sobie, że był do niej… albo raczej do niego… przyciągany i uwodzony. Czuł wokół niego dziwną jasność, którą pragnął dotknąć i posiąść.

Horkruks kogoś takiego jak Voldemort nie mógłby wyglądać podobnie. Gdyby Czarny Pan naprawdę go stworzył, nie miałby w sobie nawet krztyny jasności. Mógłby jednak posiadać pewien urok. I ciemność, jakiej nie miała Lily.

Izar pochylił się do przodu i zmarszczył brwi. Jeśli horkruks w pewien sposób odzwierciedlał stan umysłu i magii jego właściciela w momencie, w którym ten go tworzył, czy możliwe było, aby w przypadku, gdyby Voldemoert stworzył horkruksy w młodszym wieku, były one bardziej jasne niż te późniejsze? Gdyby Tom Riddle stworzył horkruksa, gdy miał siedemnaście lub osiemnaście lat, z pewnością promieniowałby on większą niewinnością niż taki, którego zrobiłby, gdy dochodził do czterdziestki, prawda?

Prychnął lekko. Tom Riddle już pewnie jako pięciolatek był parszywym draniem i na pewno pod żadnym względem nie był niewinny. Najprawdopodobniej uznawano go za dziecko diabła. A tak naprawdę był tylko dziedzicem Slytherina. Chociaż właściwie nie było jakieś ogromnej różnicy.

Niemniej jednak Izar mógł stworzyć horkruksy różniące się ilością promieniującej od nich Ciemności.

Pozostawało więc jeszcze tylko pytanie, _jaką_ powinny przybrać postać. Lily stworzyła swój horkruks w taki sposób, aby miał formę ducha i można go było połączyć ze znajdującym się za Zasłoną Cygnusem. Fałszywe horkruksy Voldemorta będą musiały być natomiast materialne, aby wrogowie mogli je bez trudu zniszczyć.

Tylko _czym_ dokładnie powinny być?

Izar opuścił wzrok na palce, wpatrując się w znajdujący się na niej czarny pierścień celtycki. Pierścień byłby wystarczająco realistyczny, ale czy wielki Lord Voldemort naprawdę włożyłby kawałek swojej duszy do takiego lichego przedmiotu? Mało prawdopodobne, choć Izar wyraźnie pamiętał, że Riddle nosił na palcach pierścień z czarnym kamieniem. Nigdy nie zapytał go, jaki był jego cel, ale podejrzewał, że mógł w jakiś sposób wiązać się z przeszłością Voldemorta i być czymś, do czego ten był w jakimś niewielkim stopniu przywiązany.

Horkruksy musiały być przedmiotami występującymi w historii Voldemorta. Rzeczami, które go definiowały. A jeszcze lepiej by było, gdyby Dumbledore je wszystkie znał.

Wniosek, do którego doszedł, sprawił, że w jego umyśle pojawiła się pustka. Czego zatem powinien użyć jako horkruksa? Skąd miał wiedzieć, jakie przedmioty były powiązane z przeszłością Czarnego Pana? Nie wiedział o niej zbyt wiele. Był jedynie świadom, że Voldemort wychował się w sierocińcu i że jego mugolski ojciec porzucił jego ciężarną matkę. A dzięki wystawionym w Hogwarcie trofeom wiedział, że Tom Riddle był również wzorowym uczniem…

Chociaż wiedział o Riddle’u więcej niż większość śmierciożerców, to nie wystarczyło. I postawiło go na rozdrożu. Czy powinien działać teraz za plecami Voldemorta i poszukać informacji na temat jego dzieciństwa? A może skierować się bezpośrednio do niego i go o to zapytać? Ta druga opcja bardziej mu się podobała, zwłaszcza że oferowała mu więcej czasu na zakończenie horkruksów. Jednak Voldemort samolubnie chronił swojej przeszłości. Wyciągnięcie z niego jakichś informacji byłoby katorgą.

Za jego plecami rozległo się pociągnięcie nosem, powodując, że dziedzic Blacków szybko się odwrócił. Wyostrzony wzrok pozwolił mu dostrzec małą postać skuloną u podnóża schodów.

— No i co płaczesz? – zapytał nieufnie Izar, spostrzegłszy łzy na policzkach chłopca.

Prawdę mówiąc, przez ostatni tydzień zupełnie zapomniał o Aidenie. Był pewien, że Stworek karmił dzieciaka, jako że w czasie jego pobytu w świętym Mungu szlama była w Grimmauld całkowicie sama.

Aiden otarł twarz brudnym rękawem.

— Przepraszam – wyszeptał.

Izar uniósł wzrok, zastanawiając się, czy od czasu wypadku Regulusa nie zaczął przypadkiem podchodzić do dzieciaka z jeszcze mniejszą cierpliwością.

— Łzy w niczym nie pomogą – odparł, spoglądając poprzez piwnicę na Aidena. – Jeśli naprawdę chcesz poczuć się lepiej, znajdź jakąś książkę i _poznaj_ świat, do którego cię wrzucono. Albo zrób z siebie jakiś pożytek i _pościeraj kurze_. – Prawdopodobnie nie była to najlepsza sugestia. W cieniach i kątach Grimmauld kryło się kilka naprawdę nieprzyjemnych stworzeń.

— Nie przepraszam za to, że płaczę – odparł ostro Aiden, mrużąc na Izara oczy. – Przepraszam za Regulusa.

 _No cóż, przynajmniej dzieciak ma w sobie jednak trochę charakterku_ – pomyślał Izar, również mrużąc oczy.

— On niedługo wróci – rzucił lekceważąco, obracając się plecami do chłopaka i podnosząc swoją książkę.

— Jesteś na mnie zły – kontynuował uparcie Aiden, brzmiąc na zdruzgotanego.

Izar położył znowu księgę na kolanie i zamknął z irytacją oczy. Być może jego taktyka odepchnięcia od siebie dzieciaka nie działała. Może powinien ukoić jego lęki i obawy. Dzięki temu będzie mógł popracować nieco dłużej _w samotności_ nad horkruksami.

— Nie jestem na ciebie _zły_ – zaczął Izar, uspokajając swój głos. Odwrócił się lekko i wskazał chłopcu, aby się do niego przybliżył. – Podejdź.

Aiden zgramolił się niezgrabnie ze schodów i skierował się w stronę Izara. Im bliżej podchodził, tym bardziej młodzieniec widział, w jakim okropnym był stanie – cały zakurzony i w podartych ubraniach, rozerwanych spodniach, z załzawioną twarzą i mocno podkrążonymi oczami, a do tego wszystkiego zdecydowanie zbyt blady. Izar poczuł, że jego determinacja znika pod wpływem tego żałosnego widoku. Chłopiec _cuchnął_.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? Albo się kąpałeś, skoro już o tym mowa? Naprawdę potrzebujesz kogoś, kto przez cały czas będzie prowadził cię za rączkę? – Izar wyciągnął rękę, chwytając Aidena w pasie i przyciągając go do siebie, póki nogi chłopca nie uderzyły w jego kolana. Zgarnął przetłuszczony kosmyk ciemnoblond włosów z jego opuchniętych i przekrwionych oczu.

— Jedzenie Stworka jest spleśniałe i nieświeże – wyznał Aiden, pochylając głowę i nieświadomie przechylając się do przodu, bliżej uścisku Blacka.

— A kiedy ostatnio się kąpałeś? – powtórzył groźnie Izar.

Brązowe oczy spojrzały w jego twarz, po czym opuściły się ze wstydem.

Młodzieniec westchnął, zdejmując rękę z pasa Aidena, by zamknąć książkę.

— Twoje zachowanie nie przystoi Blackowi. Zawsze musisz wyglądać reprezentacyjnie, bez względu na okoliczności. – Był takim pieprzonym hipokrytą. Jednak to nie jego wychowywano na dziedzica Blacków. Aiden będzie natomiast musiał godnie ich reprezentować, aby przyciągnąć do siebie jakąś czystokrwistą kobietę i przedłużyć linię ich rodu. Nie Izar. On musiał tylko walczyć z apodyktycznym Czarnym Panem.

Przesuwając wzrokiem po twarzy dziecka,  pokręcił głową z powodu promieniującego od niego całkowitego wyczerpania. Nie sądził, że wypadek Regulusa aż tak wpłynie na Aidena. W końcu chłopiec znał go dopiero od dwóch dni. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, przez całe swoje dzieciństwo miał na jego temat wizje.

Izar dotknął niechętnie jego mokrego policzka.

— Regulus został mocno ranny, Aidenie. Ale mimo tego powróci do domu. Nie masz się o co martwić. – Wolał nie mówić dzieciakowi, że Regulus nie będzie mógł już nigdy chodzić. Zostawi to mężczyźnie.

— Powinienem zobaczyć, że stanie mu się krzywda, _zanim_ to się stało – kłócił się żałośnie chłopiec. – Czasami nawet niczego nie dostrzegam. A czasami wizje pojawiają się zbyt późno lub nie pamiętam, że je miałem. Powinienem wiedzieć. Ktoś mógłby go uratować, zanim…

Izar zrozumiał w końcu, co trapiło tego młodego chłopca. Musiał stłumić swoją niechęć do dzieci i szlam, by postawić się w jego sytuacji. Aiden był tylko dzieckiem, a już dręczyły go żywe wizje bólu i cierpienia, krwi i śmierci. Kiedyś z pewnością odbije się to jakoś na jego zdrowiu psychicznym i Izar wiedział, że musi go jak najszybciej uspokoić, zanim zniszczy to chłopcu umysł.

Zacisnął palce na jego brodzie i zmusił go, aby na niego spojrzał.

— Masz dar, Aidenie, którego większość czarodziejów by ci pozazdrościło. Dar przewidywania przyszłości. Ale może być on również przekleństwem. Dostrzegasz to, co się wydarzy, zanim zrobi to ktokolwiek inny. I przyszłość, którą widzisz, może być wypełniona cierpieniem. – Urwał, zastanawiając się, czy mówi wystarczająco prosto, by zrozumiał go ktoś tak młody jak Aiden. Dostrzegłszy jednak na sobie bystre oczy dzieciaka, Izar uświadomił sobie, że był on wystarczająco mądry, aby za nim nadążyć. – Twój dar będzie ci zarówno pomagał, jak i cię ograniczał – powiedział cicho, myśląc o swojej wrażliwości na magię. – Musisz zaakceptować, że nie zawsze będziesz w stanie wszystko dostrzec. Musisz zaakceptować, że nie możesz powstrzymać pewnych wydarzeń. Los… Los jest twoim wrogiem. Zawsze będzie. Bardzo mocno będzie próbował doprowadzić do rzeczy, którym przeznaczone jest się wydarzyć. Czasami będziesz mógł z nim wygrać i powstrzymać to, co ma nastąpić, ale czasami, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Regulusa, nie będziesz w stanie nic zrobić.

Pod wpływem jego słów z twarzy Aidena zniknęła część napięcia i Izar cieszył się tylko, że chłopiec go zrozumiał.

— Los jest moim wrogiem – szepnął do siebie Aiden, spoglądając w jego oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech. – Ze wszystkich sił będę próbował wygrać z Losem. Tak jak ty ze swoimi wrogami.

Kąciki ust Izara drgnęły, nim znów przybrał na twarzy niewzruszoną maskę.

— Tylko pamiętaj, że nawet jeśli ci się to nie uda, ja i Regulus nigdy nie będziemy na ciebie źli. Wiemy, jak trudne musi być sprzeciwianie się Losowi.

Oczy Aidena stały się nagle większe i cieplejsze, a Izar zaczął zastanawiać się, czy aby przypadkiem nie uspokoił chłopca aż za bardzo.

 _O tak, zdecydowanie_ – pomyślał, kiedy Aiden pochylił się ku niemu i owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi.

Black niepewnie poklepał jego plecy, czując ulgę, że ma to już za sobą. Zanim zabierze się za horkruksy, będzie jeszcze musiał tylko Aidena wykąpać i dać mu jakieś śniadanie. I może rozkazać Stworkowi, aby przyniósł na Grimmauld Place jakieś zdatne do jedzenia produkty żywnościowe. Lucjusz bez wątpienia pochwaliłby jego plany.

— Chodź. – Izar przerwał uścisk, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać smrodu dzieciaka. – Kąpiel. A potem śniadanie.

Wstał z krzesła, kierując się ku schodom. Zanim dotknął jednak pierwszego stopnia, ciepła ręka dotknęła jego palców.

Spoglądając z góry, ujrzał, jak Aiden posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech, po czym całkowicie owija rękę wokół jego palców.

_Cholera jasna._

Voldemort miałby z tego używane.

 

**~*~**

 

Daphne owinęła wokół palca kosmyk swoich krótkich włosów, spoglądając przez Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu na Draco Malfoya. Ostatnimi czasy był on nieustannie w parszywym humorze. Dogryzał swoim kumplom i uparcie milczał w czasie zajęć, nawet nie przejmując się tym, że wszystkowiedząca szlama Granger podnosiła rękę i zdobywała dla Ravenclawu zacznie więcej punktów niż miał Slytherin.

Dziedziczka Greengrassów stłumiła podirytowane westchnięcie i odepchnęła się od pluszowego fotelu, cicho podchodząc do zirytowanego blondyna. Naprawdę tęskniła za Izarem. Chociaż minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, odkąd ostatnio widziała go na odbywającym się w Ministerstwie z okazji wyborów balu, czuła teraz głęboką potrzebę znalezienia się blisko niego. Izar zawsze roztaczał wokół siebie aurę spokoju, w której czuła się bardzo komfortowo.

Niespecjalnie dotrzymał obietnicy pozostania z nią w kontakcie. Po ich tańcu na balu w Ministerstwie obiecał, że będą wymieniać sowy.

Ale nie winiła go. Głęboki smutek ścisnął jej serce, gdy usłyszała wiadomości o stanie Regulusa Blacka. Choć nie wiedziała o tym zbyt wiele, bo Izar i Syriusz Black skutecznie ukrywali i wyciszali jego stan. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się powrócić do zdrowia.

Zatrzymała się za milczącym ponuro Draco Malfoyem i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

— Co? Nie próbujesz mnie dzisiaj uwieść? – Sarkazm. Nie była w nim zbyt dobra, ale dzięki towarzystwu Izara w czasie jego pobytu w Hogwarcie, mogła chociaż _spróbować_ naśladować jego cynizm.

Była jedna rzecz, jakiej Izarowi nie daruje. Zachęcił on Malfoya, aby zaczął się do niej zalecać. Rozpieszczony blondyn nie przyznał się do tego, że Izar miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego, jednak Daphne znała go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że nigdy z sam siebie nie zacząłby się o nią ubiegać. O nie, to musiał być pomysł Blacka.

— _Idź sobie_ , Daphne – burknął Malfoy, wpatrując się w palący się w kominku ogień.

Również się skrzywiła. Jak dotąd dowiedziała się tylko, że Draco otrzymał od Czarnego Pana specjalne „zadanie”, które wzbudziło wśród zwykle zgranych Ślizgonów niezłą zazdrość. Szczerze mówiąc, jakoś w to nie wierzyła i uznawała to za zwykłą arogancję Malfoya. Czarny Pan był zbyt ważny, zbyt wykwalifikowany, aby prosić o pomoc. Zwłaszcza _Draco_. Teraz jednak przestała być tego taka pewna.

— Nie będę z ciebie szydziła, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, Draco. – Pokręciła nosem, niechętnie używając imienia chłopca. – Mogę ci ją oferować.

— Nie możesz mi pomóc. – Malfoy roześmiał się gorzko, a jego twarz przybrała nienaturalny odcień bieli i zieleni.

Oparła biodra na kanapie, przesuwając oczami po pustym Pokoju Wspólnym, nim spojrzała ponownie na dziedzica Malfoyów.

— Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy przy swoim zdaniu, dlaczego nie poprosisz o nią Izara?

Draco westchnął głęboko, pochylając się do przodu i pocierając dłońmi swoją spoconą twarz.

— Nie mogę. To moje zadanie. Poza tym nie mógłbym go teraz o to prosić. Jego ojciec jest…

Daphne ucichła, przyglądając się marnie wyglądającemu Draco Malfoyowi.

— Myślę, że Izar byłby wdzięczny za coś, co mogłoby odwrócić jego uwagę. Kto wie, może nawet byłby zadowolony, gdyby dostał od ciebie jakąś wiadomość? – Draco obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na nią z niedowierzaniem. Wzruszyła ramionami. – No dobrze, prawdopodobnie nie byłby zbyt zachwycony, gdyby dostał od ciebie wiadomość. Ale jeśli ty do niego nie napiszesz, ja to zrobię. Jesteś całkowicie rozdarty…

— Nie – syknął Draco, pochylając się i chwytając mocno jej nadgarstek.

Daphne zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na ściskającą ją dłoń, dopóki Draco niechętnie jej nie puścił.

— Zapytam go przed uroczystością przesilenia zimowego, jeśli nie uda mi się tego do tego czasu rozpracować. Zwykła _sowa_ nie wystarczy. Musiałbym porozmawiać z nim twarzą w twarz.

— Dobrze. – Daphne uśmiechnęła się, wiedząc, że wygrała tę potyczkę.

Draco wyprostował się i wyszczerzył się do niej.

— Dlaczego jesteś tak zaniepokojona, Daphne? Czyżby brakowało ci w tym tygodniu mojej uwagi?

Blondynka prychnęła.

— _Mało_ prawdopodobne.


	51. Część II Rozdział 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały wspaniałe **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty**

Tak jak zwykle, odkąd Izar powrócił w szeregi Niewymownych, stół, przy którym siedział, otaczała namacalna wręcz niezręczność. Rookwood sprawiał wrażenie zupełnie nieświadomego tego napięcia, bo pochylał głowę nad swoimi notatkami dotyczącymi możliwych wynalazków. Lily podążyła za jego przykładem i również zaabsorbowana była swoimi zapiskami. Odezwała się do Izara tylko raz, zaraz po tym jak wrócił, składając wyrazy współczucia z powodu stanu Regulusa.

Conner Oran zaszydził z niego, po czym bezcelowo zaczął drapać piórem po pergaminie.

Ze wszystkich stron otaczały ich różne grupy Niewymownych, których członkowie cicho ze sobą dyskutowali i planowali nowe, mogące przysłużyć się wojnie wynalazki. Grupa Izara pasowała do nich jak wół do karety, gdyż panująca wśród niej cisza była wręcz ogłuszająca. Chłopiec nie czuł jednak potrzeby jej złamania. Jego myśli krążyły wokół horkruksów, które konstruował i stanu Regulusa. Jego ojciec jeszcze się nie obudził, chociaż szybka sowa od Severusa Snape’a upewniła go, że jego umysł został już prawie całkowicie uzdrowiony.

— Miałeś być ponoć _genialny_ – mruknął nagle Conner, wciąż wpatrując się w swój pergamin. – Wszyscy mówią, że jesteś geniuszem.

Izar wciągnął na siebie swoje złoto-czarne szaty Niewymownego i posłał Connerowi Oranowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

— Co dokładnie sugerujesz?

Lily zerknęła kątem oka na Orana, po czym odwróciła się do Izara. Zignorował to i postanowił skupić całą swoją uwagę na stojącym naprzeciw niego mężczyźnie.

Oran odłożył swoje pierzaste pióro i zmarszczył brwi.

— Sugeruję, że mają o tobie zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie mniemanie. Nie widziałem, byś robił cokolwiek nadzwyczajnego, jeśli nie liczyć twojej niesłychanej zdolności ciskania w ściany morderczym spojrzeniem.

Lily spróbowała się odezwać, ale Izar podniósł leniwie dłoń, przerywając jej. Posłał Oranowi napięty uśmiech.

— Och, wybacz mi – szepnął, pochylając się i opierając przedramiona na stole, przez co znalazł się tak blisko niego, że mężczyzna czuł na swojej twarzy jego oddech. – Być może powinienem skupić się raczej na bezmyślnym bazgroleniu na pergaminie. – Spojrzał sugestywnie na kartkę trzymaną przez Orana, pełną godnych pożałowania gryzmołów.

Młody mężczyzna zarumienił się i wyprostował.

— To _nie są_ bazgroły – syknął Oran. – To szkice wynalazków, które może będą w stanie pomóc nam w tej wojnie.

— Och, no tak, głupiec ze mnie – wycedził Izar.

Rumieniec na twarzy Orana stał się szkarłatnoczerwony. Zanim jednak mógłby zrobić z siebie jeszcze większego głupca, w ich sprzeczkę wkroczyła spokojnie Lily.

— Izar jest tu z nami dopiero jeden dzień, podczas gdy my mieliśmy cały tydzień, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. – Dotknęła lekko ramienia Orana, aby go uspokoić, ale, ku wielkiemu rozbawieniu Blacka, to tylko jeszcze bardziej wydawało się go rozwścieczyć. – Przyznaję, że nie mam zbyt dużej wiedzy w dziedzinie wymyślania nowych wynalazków – wyznała cicho, niemal muskając rzęsami policzki, kiedy opuściła wzrok.

Izar obserwował ją, jednocześnie zaintrygowany i ostrożny. Miał wiele okazji do przemyślenia jej dobrowolnego poświęcenia się, ale zwykle tego unikał. Był szczerze przekonany, że nigdy nie uda mu się z nim pogodzić. Choć to nie zmieniało faktu, iż ciekawiło go jej zdrowie psychiczne. Czasami sprawiała wrażenie zimnej niczym kamień, ale innymi razy w jej oczach pojawiał się ciepły blask. Czyżby była niestabilna? A może desperacko próbowała odnaleźć w sobie emocje, które opuściły ją ponad piętnaście lat temu? Wiedział, że coś w niej pozostać musiało. Chociaż zapewnie większość była niemal całkowicie przytłumiona.

Wyraziste, szmaragdowe oczy skierowały się na niego i doskonale widział znajdującą się w nich pustkę oraz przyciemniającą je mocno ciemność. Nie odwróciła wzroku, kiedy spojrzał prosto w jej oczy i sam również nie chciał tego robić.

— Moje miejsce jest w Komnacie Śmierci – wyjaśniła, odrywając wzrok od Izara, jednocześnie uważając, by nie spojrzeć na Rookwooda. Wiedziała, że był śmierciożercą i nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. – Sądzę, że wszyscy jesteśmy wobec siebie nieco zbyt nieufni, aby wyjawić sobie swoje pomysły i narazić się na krytykę.

Oczywiście miała rację. Zarówno ona, jak i Oran obawiali się zasugerować jakiś pomysł z obawy przed odrzuceniem go. Natomiast Rookwood oraz Izar milczeli i niczego nie proponowali, bo po prostu nie chcieli stworzyć czegoś, co dałoby Jasnej Stronie przewagę nad Ciemną. Izar wiedział, że będzie musiał ostatecznie coś wymyślić, aby zachować pozory, ale już jego w tym głowa, by upewnił się, że doskonale wie, jak pokonać to, co stworzy.

Kościsty nadgarstek Lily wygiął się, kiedy odsunęła ze swojej twarzy kosmyk rudych włosów.

— Mogę porozmawiać z Owenem Welderem lub Rufusem Scrimgeourem. Być może moglibyśmy poprosić o zmianę grupy?

— Nie – wypalił Oran.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego kierunku i Izar czuł się tym wszystkim niemal znudzony. Wiedział już, dlaczego ten mężczyzna nie chciał zmiany. Zazdrość i zauroczenie, którymi darzył Izara, niczym paliwo napędzały jego potrzebę pozostania w tej grupie. Co przypomniało Blackowi, że powinien skomentować, jak to uroczo Conner wygląda w kolorach Hufflepuffu.

Oran wyprostował się, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego potknięcia i posłał skrzywionemu mocno Rookwoodowi onieśmielone spojrzenie.

— Mam na myśli… — Mężczyzna urwał, gdy coś za plecami Izara zwróciło jego uwagę.

Czysta woda kolońska podrażniła nos dziedzica Blacków, nim jeszcze odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na stojącego dumnie za ich stołem Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Zaczesane do tyłu włosy Ministra miały dziś na sobie trochę mniej pomady niż zwykle, mimo że szaty, które nosił, były pogniecione.

Piwne oczy Ministra przyjrzały się zapełnionemu atramentem pergaminowi i leżącym między nimi połamanym piórom.

— Poczyniliście już jakieś spore postępy? – Ponad jego ramieniem stał odziany w szkarłatne szaty członek Rady Niewymownych, kontrastując ostro z przyćmioną atmosferą Departamentu Tajemnic. – A może napotkaliście jakąś przeszkodę?

Nikt z nich nie sprawiał wrażenia skłonnego do odpowiedzi. Nawet Lily milczała, opuszczając wzrok na swoje schludne notatki. Izar odwrócił się do Ministra plecami, nadzorując go poprzez dźwięk szelestu szat i pisk jego skórzanych butów.

Rufus chrząknął w odpowiedzi na ich krzywe miny. Nagle na ramię Izara opadła silna dłoń. Młodzieniec napiął się pod wpływem tego nagłego kontaktu, ale poza tym nie wykazał po sobie żadnej reakcji. Jego ofiara sprawiała dziś wrażenie dość niezdecydowanej. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna nie zamierzał przypadkiem poruszyć tematu swoich podejrzeń na temat jego przynależności do śmierciożerców. Ostatnim razem, gdy widział Rufusa, w jego oczach widniały cienie niepewności i nieufności.

Na pewno nie pozostanie bierny. W końcu nie było mowy, aby Minister mógł pozwolić na to, by takie zagrożenie jak on pozostało w szeregach Niewymownych. Nawet jeśli nie miał na to żadnego dowodu. Chwyci go za kołnierz i wyrzuci na zbity pysk, być może określając go nawet mianem wroga publicznego.

Izar zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak by to było być zbiegiem. Bellatriks nie wydawała się mieć z życiem w ciągłym zagrożeniu żadnych problemów. On sam dorastał w środowisku, gdzie posiadał zaledwie kilka ubrań i twardą pryczę z poduszką. Życie uciekiniera nie wydawało mu się takie straszne jak komuś, kto wychował się w czystokrwistej rodzinie. Dla kogoś takiego z pewnością niewyobrażalne byłoby, aby nie mógł żyć w luksusie i wypłacać pieniędzy ze swojego skarbca.

Szczerze mówiąc, Izar uważał perspektywę bycia poszukiwanym przestępcą za… pociągającą. Niestety Voldemort raczej by się z nim nie zgodził. Czarny Pan chciał, aby jak najwięcej członków jego armii pozostało w Ministerstwie i nie zostało zidentyfikowanych.

— Mogę prosić cię na słówko, panie Black?

Izar napotkał szybko spojrzenie Lily, zanim odpowiedział:

— Oczywiście, Ministrze.

Wstał z wdziękiem od pogrążonego w ciszy stołu i wyszedł za Rufusem z pomieszczenia, nie zważając na śledzące go podejrzliwe oczy Rookwooda.

Między nimi zapadła napięta cisza. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, ściskając dłonie za plecami, kiedy powoli przemierzali ciemny korytarz Departamentu Tajemnic. Jego skórę połaskotało zimne powietrze. Drzemiące w nim magiczne stworzenie zapragnęło rozłożyć się pod ciepłymi promieniami słońca i wygrzać w przyjemnym cieple początku grudnia.

— Owen Welder i ja byliśmy nieco zaskoczeni twoją nieobecnością w ubiegłym tygodniu, panie Black – zaczął w końcu Rufus, rzucając mu z ukosa spojrzenie. – Kiedy poinformowałeś nas, co zaszło, mogę wyrazić jedynie swoje głębokie współczucie wobec stanu twojego ojca. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce dojdzie do zdrowia.

Izar skinął ostro głową, nie mając ochoty rozmawiać o Regulusie. W zeszłym tygodniu wysłał tylko Owenowi krótki liścik, w którym poinformował go, że jego ojciec został zaatakowany i że jego stan jest krytyczny. Nie wspomniał nic o rajdzie śmierciożerców ani zakresie ran Regulusa.

— Wybacz, Ministrze – zaczął cicho – ale wydaje się, jakby… zaprzątała ci głowę jakaś myśl.

I rzeczywiście tak waśnie było. Zwykle Rufus szybko wyciągał pochopne wnioski, przeprowadzał osąd i wszystko z siebie wyrzucał. Tym razem jednak sprawiał wrażenie, jakby się niemal wahał, a to z pewnością do niego nie pasowało i tylko nasiliło podejrzenia Izara. Czekał na jego kolejne słowa.

Rufus zatrzymał swój powolny spacer i wolno się do niego odwrócił. Pocierając ręką brodę, uważnie się mu przyjrzał. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, jakby zamierzał zrobić coś, czego będzie później żałował.

— Jesteś dobrym czarodziejem, Izarze.

W jego głowie rozbrzmiały ostrzegawcze dzwonki, ale zachował spokój, wpatrując się bez mrugnięcia okiem w stojącego przed nim Ministra. Znajdowali się na korytarzu sami, jeśli nie liczyć oddalonego od nich członka Rady Niewymownych.

— Jesteś bardzo utalentowanym i potężnym młodym człowiekiem – kontynuował Rufus, nie zważając na rozbawione niedowierzanie Izara. – Chcę, byś wiedział, jak bardzo Jasna Strona ceni twoją współpracę. Wierzę… że z twoją pomocą możemy z łatwością pokonać ciemność, która pogrążyła nasz kraj.

Mężczyzna obsypywał go komplementami, próbował zadziałać na jego ego, co tylko bardziej zwiększyło jego podejrzenia. To nie było do niego podobne. Izar był całkowicie pewien, że ostatnim razem, gdy spotkali się po rajdzie śmierciożerców, w oczach Scrimgeoura widniała nieufność. Właściwie, gdyby lepiej się mu teraz przyjrzał, wciąż dostrzegłby w nich głębokie cienie ostrożności i podejrzliwości.

Chłopiec odchylił się na piętach, milcząc i celowo wywołując w Rufusie nerwowość.

Jeśli Minister wiedział, że był śmierciożercą, z którym walczył na dachu w czasie rajdu, dlaczego karmił go teraz komplementami? Zamiast porywczo radzić sobie z tą sytuacją, wydawał się niemal niewygodnie nim manipulować.

Pytaniem było – kto go do tego namówił?

Odpowiedź przyszła dość łatwo.

Tom Riddle.

To musiała być sprawka Czarnego Pana. Kto inny byłby w stanie skutecznie przekonać twardziela i byłego aurora do zmiany taktyki? Izar znał Rufusa Scrimgeoura jak własną kieszeń. Manipulacje nie były jego mocną stroną. Był zbyt uparty i porywczy, aby nakreślać cierpliwie plany.

Dlaczego więc Voldemort przekonał Ministra, aby porzucił swoją pierwotną reakcję i spróbował go skontrolować? Istniało wiele możliwych odpowiedzi i wszystkie wywołały u niego irytację oraz rozbawienie. Jedną było prawdopodobieństwo, że Voldemort ustawił to wszystko, aby sprawdzić jego lojalność. I ten scenariusz, najbardziej ze wszystkich, cholernie go wkurzał. Czy Voldemort naprawdę myślał, że można tak łatwo na niego wpłynąć? Że jest tak nielojalny? Prawdą było, że Jasna Strona bardziej doceniłaby go i jego umiejętności. Jednak wszystkie te pochlebstwa i sława nie były dla niego pociągające. Lubił Ciemną Stronę i prywatność, jaką mu zapewniała.

Jeśli nie liczyć testowania jego lojalności, Izar niechętnie musiał założyć, że Voldemort mógł równie dobrze ratować jego przykrywkę. Bez jego interwencji, Rufus wyrzuciłby go z grona Niewymownych i być może nawet z całego Ministerstwa. Teraz natomiast wyglądało na to, że wolał trzymać go jak najbliżej siebie. A to z kolei utrzymywało go w samym środku wojny.

Tak czy inaczej, bez względu na to, co Voldemort chciał przez to wszystko osiągnąć, Izar zamierzał przyłączyć się do jego gry. Była to okazja, której nie mógł przepuścić. Dzięki temu zbliży się do Rufusa i podrażni się z obawami Voldemorta – jeśli rzeczywiście wierzył on, że Izar mógłby zmienić strony.

Chłopiec złożył dłonie, stukając palcami w taki sposób, by sprawiał przez to wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja wywoływała u niego niezręczność. Spojrzawszy w oczy Rufusa, zastanawiał się, czy będzie w stanie sobie z nim pogrywać.

— Ja… — Urwał, wysyłając mu chytry uśmieszek. – Nie jestem wcale taki wspaniały, Ministrze.

Oczy Rufusa rozszerzyły się odrobinę.

— Bzdura – powiedział dosadnie mężczyzna, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. – Dawno nie istniał nikt o tak genialnym umyśle. A masz dopiero szesnaście lat. – Rufus wzruszył ramionami, jakby był wzburzony. – To wszystko musi być dla ciebie ciężkie, biorąc pod uwagę stan twojego ojca. I przez to czuję się okropnie, że mam do ciebie prośbę.

Izar pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech, potrząsając głową.

— Potrzebne mi coś, czym mógłbym zająć myśli, Ministrze. O co chciałeś mnie poprosić? – Przyglądał się mu uważnie, kiedy Rufus zerknął na kręcącego się w oddali, ubranego na szkarłatno czarodzieja. Coś chodziło mu po głowie. I Izar nie mógł się już doczekać, aby położyć na tym swoje łapska.

Rufus chrząknął, chwytając go za ramiona i prowadząc go wolno korytarzem.

— W ubiegłym tygodniu jeden z Niewymownych przedstawił mi pewien projekt – zaczął cicho mężczyzna.

— Wynalazek? – dopytywał się delikatnie Izar.

Minister skinął ostro głową.

— Wynalazek, którego stworzenia nie jestem pewien. Cały zeszły tydzień rozmyślałem nad jego słusznością. Jest to wynalazek, który leży na pograniczu moralności i etyki. Jednak armia śmierciożerców staje się coraz większym zagrożeniem. Chcę ich wyeliminować, zanim ich liczba się powiększy. Społeczeństwo pozwoli, by strach rządził ich działaniami. Nie minie wiele czasu, nim wielu przyłączy się do śmierciożerców w nadziei na stanięcie po stronie zwycięzców.

Izar skinął beznamiętnie głową.

— Co to za wynalazek wymyślił ten Niewymowny? – zapytał z pewną dozą ostrożności i zaintrygowania.

Minister pokręcił głową.

— Musisz wpierw dać mi słowo, że nic z tego, co ci powiem, nie wyjdzie poza mnie i grupę, z którą będziesz pracować. To musi być poufne. Wyjątkowo poufne.

Izar zmrużył oczy. Jeśli ten projekt był tak tajny, dlaczego Rufus ufał mu na tyle, aby mu o nim powiedzieć?

Odpowiedź na jego pytanie pojawiła się, gdy tylko ubrany na szkarłatno radny zatrzymał się przy Rufusie, kiedy ten wskazał na niego ręką. Mężczyzna rozwinął rolkę pergaminu.  Kremowy papier lśnił żywym złotem, co uświadomiło mu, że patrzy na magiczny kontrakt. Oczy Izara spoczęły na pustej linijce, która pozostawiała wystarczająco miejsca na podpis, gdyby zdecydował się go złożyć.

— Podpisanie tego dokumentu zmusi cię do milczenia  na temat tego wynalazku. Nie będziesz w stanie pisać na jego temat, mówić o nim, przekazywać informacji psychicznie, zupełnie nic. Będziesz mógł dyskutować na jego temat ze swoimi współpracownikami, z tymi kilkoma zaufanymi, których wyznaczyłem do tego zadania. A jeśli w zasięgu słuchu, gdy będziecie go omawiać, znajdować się będą jacyś ludzie, usłyszą tylko nic nieznaczący bełkot. Muszę podkreślić, że to niezwykle poufny projekt. Taki, na którym chciałbym, abyś się całkowicie skoncentrował. Będzie musiał zostać ukończony tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Następnie zamierzam zniszczyć wszelkie dowody jego istnienia.

Izar stał w pełnej zdziwienia ciszy. W głowie mu wirowało.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, Ministrze, że pewne wynalazki mogą wyglądać imponująco na papierze, a w rzeczywistości być niemożliwe do stworzenia? Prawda?

Rufus pochylił lekko głowę na jego słowa.

— Myślałem, że jesteś w stanie stworzyć _wszystko_ , panie Black.

Młodszy czarodziej zachichotał cicho, kręcąc głową.

— Nie jestem Bogiem, Ministrze. Nie mogę wynaleźć czegoś, co skrajnie nagina prawa magii. A z twoich słów pozwalam sobie wywnioskować, że ten wynalazek jest niebezpieczny oraz niemożliwy.

Piwne oczy przyjrzały się mu uważnie.

— Niewymowny, który mi go przedstawił, wierzy, że może zostać stworzony. Chociaż wyraził potrzebę pomocy. Sam poprosił nawet, aby cię w to zaangażować, panie Black. I całkowicie się z tym zgodziłem. Będziesz wspaniałym dodatkiem do zespołu, który stworzyłem. Zacząłbyś już w przyszłym tygodniu. Chcę to zrobić jak najszybciej. I najciszej. – Rufus posłał mu zadowolony uśmieszek, niemal obsesyjnie przyglądając się jego nieczytelnej twarzy. – To znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli nie sądzisz, że nie będziesz w stanie stworzyć wynalazku, który zniszczy Ciemną Stronę.

Mężczyzna sobie z niego szydził. _Z niego._ Oczy Izara zabłysły, ale poza tym pozostał niewzruszony. Jeśli nie podejmie się tego zadania, podejrzenia Rufusa tylko się potwierdzą. Jeśli jednak to zrobi, będzie zmuszony stworzyć coś, co być może zniszczy Ciemną Stronę. I nie będzie mógł w żaden sposób ostrzec przed tym śmierciożerców. Z drugiej strony jednak, wiedziałby wtedy przynajmniej co to za wynalazek i jak go powstrzymać…

— Gdzie pióro? – zapytał, wlepiając wzrok w kontrakt. Był krótki i widział na nim tylko to, co obiecywał Minister. Milczenie. Nie było w nim żadnego podstępu, za co był ogromnie wdzięczny.

Rufus skinął na radnego Niewymownych, który podał Izarowi złote pióro. Krukon pochylił się i płynnie podpisał na pergaminie. Prostując się, wcisnął pióro z powrotem w dłoń radnego i odwrócił w stronę Scrimgeoura. Jego podpis został wchłonięty przez pergamin.

Minister podziękował ubranemu na szkarłatno czarodziejowi, po czym oddalił się od niego razem z Izarem.

— Jutro dowiesz się więcej na temat wynalazku, kiedy spotkasz się ze swoją grupą. Choć dam ci teraz krótki opis jego zamierzonego efektu. – Mężczyzna celowo zwlekał z wyjaśnieniami. Izar zmusił się do stłumienia zniecierpliwienia, odnajdując ukojenie w ciemnych korytarzach Departamentu. – Wynalazek całkowicie pozbawi określony obszar magii.

Izar zamarł i obrócił się w stronę Rufusa.

— Nie możesz mówić poważnie. – Przypomniał sobie swoją własną wrażliwość na magię i dar, który Cygnus ujawnił przed nim podczas opętania. Miał zdolność odcinania czyjegoś rdzenia magicznego. I nienawidził tego; choćby dlatego, że było to _tchórzliwe_.

— Mówię – zapewnił go Rufus. – Pragniemy osiągnąć ten cel w podobnym do klatki polu siłowym. Generatory uaktywnią się i pozbawią magii tego, co się w nim znajdzie.

— Zasadniczo – wycedził Izar – chcesz uwięzić armię Ciemnej Strony i pozbawić ją magii. – Zamrugał na Rufusa. – Dlaczego po prostu ich nie zabijesz? Zresztą odebranie im magii i tak pewnie pozbawi większości z nich życia. Czarodzieje oddychają magią, ich serce bije w zgodzie z ich rdzeniem. Odrywanie od nich magii tylko ich przydusi i pozostawi puste skorupy, cienie dawnego ja. To tortury, Ministrze. Zabicie ich byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem.

Rufus pogładził szczękę, sprawiając wrażenie niemal zaniepokojonego, chociaż widać w nim było również upór.

— To niekoniecznie prawda, Izarze. Zabicie ich byłoby nieetyczne…

— Zniszczenie ich rdzeni będzie jeszcze bardziej nieetyczne. I tak zabijasz ich w walce.

Scrimgeour wyszczerzył zęby.

— Zabijanie w walce to zawsze ostateczność. Pozbawiając ich magii, damy im wybór życia. Z pewnością większość z nich wybierze życie bez magii ponad śmierć.

— Nie bądź tego taki pewny, Ministrze. – Izar odwrócił od niego wzrok, z trudem powstrzymując swój temperament.

Nie tak dawno, na balu w Ministerstwie, Rufus rozmawiał z nim o tym, że Niewymowni dzierżą zbyt wiele władzy. Obawiał się, że stworzą coś, co od środka zniszczy cały czarodziejski świat. _Ten_ wynalazek był krokiem w tym kierunku. Scrimgeour wierzył, że może go zlikwidować, gdy już wysadzą rdzenie Mrocznych Czarodziei? To nie będzie takie proste. Opinia publiczna o nim usłyszy, nawet jeśli Rufus ze wszystkich swoich pieprzonych sił będzie usiłował to zatuszować.

Nawet Izar sprzeciwiłby się temu wynalazkowi, gdyby Voldemort poprosił go o stworzenie czegoś takiego, aby wykorzystać to przeciwko Jasnej Stronie. Czarodzieje i czarownice zostali obdarzeni magią. Mieli się dzięki jej pomocy bronić. Oderwanie i wysuszenie ich rdzeni całkowicie sprzeciwiało się prawom natury.

Bo właśnie to czekało ich rdzenie — – wysuszenie się. I chociaż głęboko się temu sprzeciwiał, jego Krukoński umysł już kombinował nad tym, jak można by było do czegoś takiego doprowadzić. Potrzebowałby wystarczającej mocy, wystarczającego promieniowania, aby mogło ono wpłynąć na magiczny rdzeń i całkowicie go wysuszyć. Uzdrowiciele napromieniowywali pacjentów z rakiem i czasami niszczyło to odrobinę ich rdzeń magiczny. Ale to promieniowanie było wtedy niewielkie i rdzeń często był w stanie samodzielnie się naprawić. Gdyby stworzył je wystarczająco mocne, prawdopodobnie mógłby całkowicie zniszczyć czyjś magiczny rdzeń.

Chociaż zbyt duże napromieniowanie wywoła u ofiar chorobę popromienną.

Izar czuł mdłości na samą myśl o tym. Jak on się z tego wyplącze? Mógłby w jakiś sposób ostrzec Voldemorta. Albo nieprawidłowo skonstruować to ustrojstwo?

Tak. Niewłaściwe stworzenie tego wynalazku mogłoby zadziałać. Ale musiałby uważać również na innych Niewymownych, którzy będą z nim pracowali. Będzie to trudne zadanie, ale zdecydowanie wolał być do niego przypisany, niż nic o nim nie wiedzieć.

Mógł to zrobić. Jakoś.

Skinął ostro głową na czekającego Rufusa.

— Jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz, Ministrze, to właśnie zrobię.

Rufus skłonił się sztywno w pasie.

— Dziękuję, panie Black. Będę czekał na twój sukces.

Izar patrzył, jak Minister odchodzi w głąb Departamentu Tajemnic, powiewając za sobą peleryną. Powstrzymał westchnięcie, zastanawiając się w co, do cholery, się tym razem wpakował. Minister dobrze to rozegrał. Wiedział, komu jest tak naprawdę lojalny. I zakwestionował to. Niewątpliwie będzie teraz obserwowany i wszystkie jego poczynania zostaną Ministrowi relacjonowane. Rufus chciał, aby poczuł się mile widziany po Jasnej Stronie. Chciał, aby czuł się _ważny_.

Nie znał go jednak na tyle dobrze, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że Izar kwitł, gdy mógł pogrywać sobie z ludzkimi umysłami. Sama myśl o tym powodowała, że czuł podekscytowanie. A Rufus właśnie wszczął w nim iskrę buntu i chęć odpowiedzenia na atak.

Chłopiec odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli wrócił do swojego stanowiska. Zastanawiał się, kto wymyślił ten wynalazek. Kimkolwiek by nie był, miał ochotę obedrzeć go żywcem ze skóry. Ten pomysł nie był genialny. Był chory i tchórzliwy, a do tego udowadniał strach wynalazcy. Był żałosny. I Izarowi _wielką_ przyjemność sprawi schwytanie go.

— Izarze – zawołał go z cienia cichy głos.

Chłopiec zatrzymał się, a jego ramiona napięły się, kiedy rozpoznał, kto go wzywał.

— Lily – przywitał się spiętym głosem.

Opierała się ciężko o ciemną ścianę. Jej twarz była blada, a czerwone włosy opadały wokół niej niczym ciężka kurtyna. Zielone oczy były podobne do jego własnych, gdy nie było nałożone na nie zaklęcie Glamour. Tylko że ciemniejsze, mniej drapieżne i znacznie bardziej nawiedzone.

Uśmieszek zadrgał na jej ustach, kiedy usłyszała jego powitanie, ale wkrótce zamienił się w grymas.

— Chciałam zapytać, czy mógłbyś przyjść do mnie dzisiaj na kolację.

Izar cofnął się.

— Nie sądzę.

Poruszył się, aby odejść, ale zimna, drobna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka.

— Proszę – mruknęła. – To sprawa całkowicie zawodowa. Będą tam również James i Syriusz, ale chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności o tym wynalazku. Mój dom będzie do tego celu najbezpieczniejszy.

Wiedziała. Wiedziała o tym, co się działo i wydawała się tym raczej przerażona.

— Wiesz, kto wpadł na ten pomysł?

Zaciskające się na jego nadgarstku palce rozluźniły się, zanim całkowicie go puściły.

— Nie – zaprzeczyła, a jej twarz natychmiast stała się chłodna i bez wyrazu. – Nasza grupa się jeszcze nie spotkała. Podejrzewam, że Rufus czekał z tym, aż się zgodzisz. Poznamy się dopiero jutro, ale chciałabym wcześniej z tobą porozmawiać. – Lily urwała, przyglądając się jego twarzy. – To znaczy, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz...

Izar odetchnął głęboko przez nos, odwracając się od niej, aby spojrzeć w głąb korytarza. To nie było miejsce na dalsze wypytywanie ją o wynalazek. Oboje o tym wiedzieli.

— Żadnej podstępnej taktyki? Sprawa czysto zawodowa?

Był głupcem, spodziewając się, że pod wpływem jego zgody na jej twarzy pojawi się ulga. Wręcz przeciwnie, tylko spojrzała na niego chłodno.

— Nic z tych rzeczy – zgodziła się. – Co chciałbyś zjeść?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie na to niedbałe pytanie. Ta sytuacja była po prostu tak nieprawdopodobna. Po tylu latach unikania jej i czucia wobec niej niechęci, stał teraz naprzeciwko niej, pytany, na co miałby ochotę.

— Makaron – mruknął, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ją samą.

Merlinie. W co on takiego się wpakował?

 

**~*~**

 

— Nasz Pan będzie _bardzo_ zadowolony, gdy usłyszy, gdzie dzisiaj byłeś – zaszydził z Izara zza swojej maski śmierciożerca.

Chłopiec posłał zirytowane spojrzenie mężczyźnie, który kręcił się po drugiej stronie ulicy w pobliżu drzewa. Tak zresztą było cały czas. Był bezustannie nadzorowany. Voldemort posłał swoich ludzi, aby obserwowali każdy jego krok. Każdego dnia pod Grimmauld stało przynajmniej dwóch śmierciożerców, zmieniając wartę co kilka godzin. Kilku przebywało na Ulicy Pokątnej, Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, w świętym Mungu i… tutaj, ze wszystkich miejsc. Naprzeciw rezydencji Potterów. Izarowi przeszło nawet przez myśl, czy przypadkiem Voldemort nie umieścił na nim zaklęcia śledzącego. Byłoby to do niego nawet całkiem podobne.

Zastanawiał się jednak, dlaczego Riddle to robił. Sama manipulacja Rufusem mogła być spowodowana naprawdę wieloma rzeczami. Śmierciożercy nie kryli się jednak ze śledzeniem go, więc doszedł do wniosku, że Voldemort nie kazał się im przed nim chować. A zatem nie mogło być to związane z jego nielojalnością. To by było zbyt oczywiste. Voldemort musiał wierzyć, że Izar potrzebuje ochrony. Przed Francuzami?

Otaczający go śmierciożercy mogli być przy nim albo dla ochrony, albo… albo po prostu po to, by mieć na niego oko.

Trochę żałośnie było to przyznawać, ale tęsknił za towarzystwem tego drania. Pod wpływem nieobecności Voldemorta, ta część niego, która była magicznym stworzeniem, wydawała się przygaszona i zdenerwowana. Potrzeba spotkania się z nim nie była jakoś nadzwyczaj silna, ale Izar miał jej świadomość. I wiedział, że Czarny Pan musiał odczuwać coś podobnego, może nawet jeszcze bardziej intensywnego.

A jako że tak bardzo ciągnęło go do Riddle’a, z jeszcze większą determinacją postanowił trzymać się od niego z daleka do czasu przesilenia zimowego – czyli daty, którą ustalili. Nie złamie się jako pierwszy i nie zwróci się do jego irytującej osoby. Wiedział też, że Voldemort czuł podobną determinację.

Ale _to_ … to było oszukiwanie. To wysyłanie jego ludzi za Izarem.

Zwykle, gdy był świadomy, że jest śledzony, całkowicie to ignorował. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał w sobie wystarczających pokładów cierpliwości.

Oddalił się trochę od domu Potterów i zbliżył się do śmierciożercy. Otaczające budynek bariery zamruczały, przypominając mu, że Potterowie najprawdopodobniej byli już świadomi jego obecności. Musiał działać szybko.

— Mam gdzieś, jak Czarny Pan zareaguje na miejsce mojego pobytu – oznajmił cicho, przyszpilając śmierciożercę lekkim uśmieszkiem. Należał do drugiego kręgu. I uważał się za pomysłowego z powodu chowania się w ciemnościach, mimo że Izar widział go bardzo wyraźnie. – Możesz powiedzieć naszemu Panu, że tęsknię za nim równie mocno, co on za mną. Sądzę jednak, że jego obsesja zdecydowanie nie jest zdrowa.

Przerażony śmierciożerca zbladł.

— Powinno ci się wyrwać język, bachorze.

Izar pochylił na bok głowę, ale poza tym milczał, gdy odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę domu Potterów.

Odprawiając kipiącego ze złości śmierciożercę, zapukał ostro do drzwi. Bał się tej konfrontacji. Być może, jeśli będzie miał szczęście, zdoła porozmawiać na osobności z Syriuszem. Minęło już trochę czasu od ich ostatniej rozmowy, kiedy to Izar próbował przekabacić go na swoją stronę. Musiał ocenić, gdzie leżała obecnie lojalność Syriusza, skoro znów przyjaźnił się z Jamesem Potterem.

Drzwi otworzyły się szybko, ujawniając uśmiechającego się szeroko Syriusza Blacka. Jego wuj spojrzał na niego z góry swoimi gorliwymi oczyma, zupełnie nieświadomy stojącego po drugiej stronie ulicy śmierciożercy.

— Syriuszu – powitał go cicho Izar. Pociągnął nosem, odwracając wzrok od irytującego uśmieszku swojego wuja i prostując swoją koszulę. Nie miał na sobie szat. Nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby chcieć zaimponować Potterom, skoro sami najprawdopodobniej ubrani będą w wełniane swetry i jeansy.

Nagle chwyciły go silne ramiona i przyciągnęły do mocnego uścisku. Młodzieniec zamrugał z powodu jego siły, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiej intymności. Chociaż po Syriuszu spodziewać powinien się wszystkiego.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, dzieciaku – mruknął mężczyzna, niemal łamiąc mu żebra. Po puszczeniu zirytowanego Izara, wuj poczochrał jego starannie ułożone włosy.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego groźnie, odpędzając od siebie jego ręce.

— Ciebie również dobrze widzieć, Syriuszu. – Jego ton sugerował jednak, że tak naprawdę wolałby znajdować się teraz gdziekolwiek indziej.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, odsuwając się, by pozwolić mu wejść. Bariery jęknęły pod wpływem tego zachowania, wykrywając Czarną Magię, która Izara otulała. Dla doświadczonego Jasnego czarodzieja i barier, które lokalizowały i chroniły przed Czarną Magią, czarodziej, który ją praktykował, był podobny do palacza. Nawet jeśli nie palił papierosów od dobrych kilku godzin, wciąż cuchnął ich dymem.

Mrocznych czarodziejów często otaczała tłusta warstwa. Dla Jasnych nieraz była nieprzyjemna i wywoływana natychmiastową ostrożność oraz podejrzliwość. Jednak tylko bardzo wyjątkowe jednostki były w stanie ją wykryć.

Natomiast bariery Potterów z łatwością dostrzegały jego przywiązanie do Czarnej Magii. Uśmiech Syriusza przyciemnił się odrobinę pod wpływem ich jęku, po czym ponownie znalazł się na miejscu, gdy dostrzegł  wzrok Izara.

Nikt dziś nikogo nie oszukiwał. Wszyscy obecni wiedzieli, że Izar był Ciemny. Byliby głupcami, gdyby sądzili inaczej. I to Potterowie ryzykowali swoje bezpieczeństwo, otwierając przed nim swój dom. Z drugiej strony jednak, umiejscowienie ich rezydencji nie było jakoś specjalnie strzeżone. Był to po prostu mały domek kilka mil na północ od Pokątnej. A James Potter, jako osławiony auror, najprawdopodobniej posiadał jakąś prostą drogę ucieczki na wypadek, gdyby zostali zaatakowani.

A skoro już o nim mowa…

— Panie Black – ogłosił swoją obecność w przedpokoju James Potter. Ubrany był formalniej niż Izar myślał, że będzie: w wyprasowaną koszulę i spodnie. Jego włosy jednak przypominały obrzydliwe ptasie gniazdo, a okulary były nieco przekrzywione. – Miło cię w końcu prawidłowo poznać.

Prawidłowo. Miał rację; nigdy się formalnie nie spotkali. Widzieli się przez chwilę w namiocie w czasie drugiego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, ale poza tym nigdy nie stanęli ze sobą twarzą w twarz.

Izar przyjrzał się mu, ignorując okulary, potargane włosy i idiotyczny półuśmiech. Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką zwrócił uwagę była ostrożność. James Potter wyglądał jak ktoś gotowy do bronienia w każdej chwili siebie i otaczających go ludzi. Postawa jego ciała krzyczała profesjonalizmem i godnym uwagi przeciwnikiem. Wokół jego oczu widniały mocne zmarszczki, które nie świadczyły o dobrym poczuciu humoru, a raczej stresie i emocjonalnym wyczerpaniu.

W jego piwnych oczach czaiła się również nieufność. Izar był z tego zadowolony. Przynajmniej jedna osoba w tym domu miała śmiałość zdawać sobie sprawę, że stali po dwóch przeciwnych stronach toczącej się obecnie wojny.

— Proszę, panie Potter, mów mi Izar – mruknął w odpowiedzi dziedzic Blacków, ściskając dłoń mężczyzny i mocno nią potrząsając. James zdobył przynajmniej jego szacunek dzięki byciu realistą, a nie kimś zaślepionym fałszywym optymizmem, jak to było w przypadku Syriusza i Lily.

James skinął głową.

— W takim razie możesz nazywać mnie Jamesem.

Syriusz wkroczył między nich, klepiąc ich ramiona.

— Poszło lepiej, niż myślałem – sapnął wuj Izara. Na jego twarzy widniała oczywista ulga.

Izar i James odwrócili się od siebie, skupiając się na Syriuszu. Na twarzy każdego z nich widniał inny wraz. James uśmiechał się lekko, a Izar marszczył się i unosił brew. Jego wuj odniósł mylne wrażenie, jeśli sądził, że się z Potterem _dogadał_. Ostrzeżenia kryły się w czymś więcej niż tylko w słowach. W ciągu jednej minuty i podczas wymiany stosownych uprzejmości, James ostrzegł go, że jest w tym domu obserwowany.

— Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. Nie sądziłam, że się pojawisz.

Izar odwrócił się od Syriusza i spojrzał na stojącą obok kuchni drobną postać. Jej włosy związane były z tyłu, podkreślając ostre kości policzkowe, które sam odziedziczył po niej i Regulusie.

— Powiedziałem, że przyjdę. Nie łamię danego słowa.

Lily uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, zanim odwróciła się na pięcie.

— Kolacja jest gotowa. Jestem pewna, że pragniesz wyjść najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Możemy porozmawiać o wynalazku Rufusa, kiedy tylko zjemy.

Na kolację był makaron, jak poprosił w Departamencie Tajemnic. Jedzenie było przyzwoite, ale od kiedy stał się nieśmiertelny, nie działało na niego tak jak kiedyś. Było mdłe w smaku. To krew zastąpiła jego miejsce. I chociaż Izar nie spożywał jej zbyt często, zawsze, gdy to robił, uspokajała jego nerwy i wygaszała niewielki głód.

Chociaż jedzeniu niczego nie brakowało, rozmowa w czasie posiłku była niezręczna. Syriusz miał jeden ze swoich humorków. Taki, który podnosił go na duchu i sprawiał, że przypominał źle zachowujące się dziecko. Jego wuj prawie na pewno miał zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe. Czasami zachowywał się jak kompletnie pijany, a innymi razy pozwalał uzyskać nad sobą kontrolę czającej się w nim ciemności. Wtedy stawał się ponury i poważny, tak bardzo niepodobny do swojego drugiego ja.

Nawet James i Lily wydawali się wytrąceni z równowagi z powodu jego braku granic i beztroskiej postawy. Lily milczała, kierując uwagę na swój ledwie tknięty talerz i męża. James, z drugiej strony, sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego wybrykami Syriusza, chociaż milczał.

— Przepraszam za Syriusza, chociaż jestem pewna, że przyzwyczaiłeś się już do jego zachowania – przyznała po kolacji Lily. Syriusz i James opuścili kuchnię, pozostawiając w niej Izara sam na sam z kobietą, by mogli porozmawiać. – Po prostu tak bardzo się o dzisiejszy wieczór martwił. Chciał, aby wszystko poszło gładko.

Izar siedział w kącie kuchni, otulając palcami filiżankę z herbatą, chociaż nie upił z niej nawet łyka. Matka siedziała dwa stołki od niego, utrzymując przyzwoity dystans.

— Jego oczekiwania są zbyt wygórowane i nierealne – mruknął ponuro. – Lepiej by było, gdyby ściągnięto go na ziemię.

Usta Lily drgnęły nieznacznie, nim ponownie zapanowała nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

— James wbije mu to zaraz do głowy. Wydaje mi się, że mieliśmy porozmawiać o wynalazku Rufusa.

— Skoro tak mówisz – odpowiedział Izar. – Zdajesz się darzyć go wieloma emocjami. – Nie wiedział, co myśleć o entuzjazmie Lily względem pomysłu Rufusa na to, jak pokonać Ciemną Stronę. Popierała go? A może była nim przerażona? Albo wściekła? W Departamencie Tajemnic wyglądała na niemal przestraszoną, jednak w obecnym świetle sprawiała wrażenie całkowicie niewzruszonej.

— Jestem mu przeciwna – przyznała cicho.

— Przeciwna? – naciskał Izar, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Ale przecież zniszczy z powodzeniem Ciemną Stronę, czyż nie? Dlaczego miałabyś być przeciwna czemuś, na czym skorzystasz?

Jej palce zacisnęły się wokół filiżanki, którą ściskała, a jej zielone oczy przyjrzały się mu oceniająco.

— Bo nie zgadzam się z pozbywaniem kogoś magii. Rufus Scrimgeour wierzy, że może zwyczajnie usunąć ten wynalazek, kiedy już użyje go na śmierciożercach. Ale to nie będzie nigdy takie proste. Kiedy rozprzestrzeni się wiadomość, że pokonaliśmy za pomocą czegoś takiego Ciemną Stronę, wzbudzi to zainteresowanie i ciekawość żądnych władzy czarodziejów. Stworzą swoje własne wynalazki i zniszczą za ich pomocą swoich wrogów. To będzie błędne koło. Wkrótce nasz gatunek stanie się tylko bajką, jaką opowiada się mugolskim dzieciom przed snem.

Miała rację. Rufus był idiotą, jeśli wierzył, że będzie w stanie zachować to wszystko w tajemnicy. Chociaż w ogóle był idiotą i Izar przyłapał się na tym, że jego szacunek względem niego znacznie się zmniejszył. Czy Minister naprawdę tak desperacko pragnął pokonać śmierciożerców, że musiał wystawić czarodziejski świat na tak duże ryzyko?

— W porządku. – Skinął ostro głową, mieszając bursztynową ciecz wewnątrz swojej filiżanki. Jego usta zacisnęły się, gdy dostrzegł w herbacie swoje odbicie. – Brzmisz szczerze. Każdy, kto sądzi, że rzeczywiście należy wspierać ten wynalazek, powinien zostać wyeliminowany. – Zerknął na nią, niechętnie odnajdując kogoś, kto mógł mu pomóc. – Co sugerujesz?

Lili zawahała się, wlepiając wzrok gdzieś ponad jego głowę.

— Wiem, że mi nie ufasz. Jednak obawiam się, jakie ten wynalazek przyniesie konsekwencje. Przyszłość będzie ponura, jeśli kiedykolwiek uda się go stworzyć. Musimy zatrzymać jego produkcję lub w jakiś sposób go zniszczyć, zanim będzie miał szansę prawidłowo funkcjonować.

— Rozumiem – zgodził się krótko. W jej oczach widniał prawdziwy strach, kiedy znów skierowała spojrzenie na jego twarz. – Ale nie możemy tak tu po prostu siedzieć i jęczeć, jakie to wszystko niesprawiedliwe. Nie znajdziemy dzisiaj rozwiązania. Musimy najpierw dowiedzieć się, kto za to wszystko odpowiada i jakie ma pomysły. Dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli stworzyć jakiś plan.

Wstał, rozglądając się po kuchni. Dom Potterów był mały i przytulny, chociaż nie tego spodziewał się po czystokrwistej rodzinie. Miał pewnie coś wspólnego z pragnieniem Lily do zachowania jak największej prostoty. Inne rezydencje Potterów rozsiane były najprawdopodobniej po całym kraju, podobnie jak dwory Blacków kurząc się z powodu ich nieużywania.

Jego stojąca, wysoka postać przytłaczała jej siedzącą sylwetkę. Przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał prosto w jej oczy, odnajdując w nich tylko zdeterminowanie, aby wyeliminować wynalazek Rufusa. Zastanawiał się, czy wewnątrz tej kobiety istniała jeszcze jakakolwiek inna emocja. Normalny człowiek był nimi dręczony. Każdego dnia stawiał czoła wielu problemom i nigdy nie mógł znaleźć w sobie spokoju.

Czy Lily była jedynie pustym naczyniem pozostawionym w nicości, póki na jej drodze nie pojawiła się jakaś prawdziwa troska? Czy mogła skupić się tylko na jednej rzeczy na raz?

Trudno było to stwierdzić, jednak Izar uważał to za dość intrygujące.

Niechętnie wyciągnął rękę. Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, kiedy na nią spojrzał.

— Jesteś gotowa ze mną w tej kwestii współpracować? – zapytał się jej szczerze.

Lili kiwnęła głową, po czym ścisnęła jego dłoń. Jej skóra nawet dla niego była chłodna. Nagle Izar owinął swoje palce całkowicie wokół jej drobnych kości i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Jej nagłe westchnięcie połaskotało drobne włoski na jego twarzy, udowadniając, że znajdowali się od siebie zaledwie kilka cali.

Upewnił się, że spogląda prosto na niego, również chłodno się w nią wpatrując.

— To nie znaczy, że nagle okażemy sobie jakieś wyrazy współczucia. Ani że będziemy po tej samej stronie wojny. Jeśli popełnisz błąd i zdradzisz mnie lub oszukasz, bez cienia żalu zabiję ciebie i twojego męża. Naszym jedynym celem jest odwrócenie skutków _genialnego_ planu Rufusa. Nic innego. Czy to jasne?

Będąc tak blisko niej, spostrzegł bez większego znaczenia, że jej ciemne rzęsy miały tak naprawdę ciemnokasztanowy kolor. Zamrugała, wpatrując się w niego praktycznie bez emocji. W przeciwieństwie do męża, który stał teraz w pełnej gotowości w drzwiach, stanowiła obraz całkowitego spokoju.

— Tak – szepnęła, niemal obsesyjnie przesuwając wzrokiem po jego twarzy. – Całkowicie jasne.

Izar puścił jej rękę, jakby go oparzyła i obrócił się do niej plecami.

— W takim razie spotkamy się pod koniec tygodnia, aby omówić szczegóły. – Minął stojącego sztywno Jamesa Pottera, zanim się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się do stojącej przy stole postaci, kłaniając się krótko. – Dziękuję za kolację.

Nie czekając za odpowiedź, zwrócił się do drzwi, chociaż wcześniej spostrzegł opierającego się o ścianę Syriusza. Jego twarz znajdowała się w cieniu, a wcześniejsza wesołość w końcu została ściągnięta do rzeczywistości. Izar spojrzał na niego nonszalancko, zanim otworzył drzwi frontowe i opuścił trójkę czarodziei. Nie był to odpowiedni czas na wypytywanie wuja o jego lojalność.

Nie chciał się do nich zbliżyć ani spędzić z nimi więcej czasu niż to konieczne. Jedynym powodem tego, że zaakceptował pomoc Lily był fakt, iż nie mógł zrobić tego sam. Był to ogromny wynalazek niosący za sobą _ogromne_ konsekwencje, jeśli zostałby użyty.

Część niego pragnęła znaleźć jakieś obejście kontraktu zapewniającego milczenie i porozmawiać o tym z Voldemrtem. Inna część chciała jednak znaleźć sposób zlikwidowania tego wynalazku bez pomocy Czarnego Pana.

 

**~*~**

 

— Czy to prawda? Pan Black ostatniej nocy naprawdę poszedł do domu Potterów? – zapytał Lucjusz podsekretarza Riddle’a w jego gabinecie w Ministerstwie.

Podsekretarz uniósł na niego swój znudzony wzrok.

— Tak, to właśnie zostało zgłoszone, Lucjuszu.

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, siadając prościej na niewygodnym krześle stojącym przed dużym, dębowym biurkiem Riddle’a.

— I? – naciskał, mając nadzieję poznać reakcję Czarnego Pana na działania jego ulubionego śmierciożercy. – Co o tym sądzisz?

Riddle zdjął swoje fałszywe okulary i potarł nasadę nosa.

— Kiedy uwolnisz psa ze smyczy, Lucjuszu, on zawsze ucieknie. Wywęszy nowe terytorium, ciekawy nowego otoczenia, ale w końcu powróci do swojego Pana. Pan Black nie będzie wyjątkiem. Tylko że kiedy pies powraca, jego ogon jest mocno podkulony między nogami. Możesz być natomiast pewien, że gdy Izar do nas wróci, jego broda będzie uniesiona bardzo wysoko.

Była to całkiem rozsądna analogia. I Lucjusz najbardziej zainteresowany był usłyszeniem, że Czarny Pan pozwala chłopcu na wolność. Początkowo wierzył, że Voldemort dawał mu czas na pozbieranie się po wypadku jego ojca. W rzeczywistości jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie testował swojego ulubionego śmierciożercę, badał zakres jego lojalności. Niemniej jednak Lucjusz był… niemal oszołomiony, że Czarny Pan był aż tak bardzo pewny siebie, iż pozwolił spuścić chłopaka z łańcucha.

— Nie sądzisz, że Izar znajdzie ukojenie w ramionach swojej matki? Że teraz, gdy jego ojciec został pokonany, będzie szukał ochrony pośród Jasnej Strony? – wyraził swoje obawy. Nie chciał, by ten geniusz przyłączył się do Jasnej Strony.

— Kiedyś wierzyłem, że to możliwe – przyznał Riddle, przechylając głowę w sposób, który udowadniał, że zastanawiał się nad tym pytaniem. – Jednak wątpię, by przypasowała mu Jasna Strona. Dziedzictwo Blacków jest w nim bardzo mocno zakorzenione, mimo szlamowatego wpływu jego matki. Jasna Strona nie będzie w stanie zaspokoić jego mrocznych pragnień. – Mężczyzna posłał mu ciemny uśmiech. – Pana Blacka zawsze ciekawiły jednak przedmioty i ludzie, którymi był zainteresowany. Ciągnie go do matki z powodów, których nie znam. Kiedy pozna całkowicie jej charakter i lojalność swojego wuja, bez wahania wróci na ziemię.

Lucjusz zacisnął usta, czując ulgę, choć nie okazał jej na zewnątrz.

— Dobrze to słyszeć – wycedził, pieszcząc swoją platynową laskę. Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na zielone klejnoty stanowiące oczy węża. – Ta wojna zaczyna być coraz bardziej skomplikowana. Jego udział w niej będzie bardzo mile widziany.

— W rzeczy samej – powiedział tylko podsekretarz.

Lucjusz odchrząknął i wstał.

— Dziękuję za poświęcenie swojego czasu, panie Riddle…

— Siadaj, Lucjuszu. Jeszcze nie skończyłem.

Blondyn zajął szybko miejsce, ignorując lekki ból, jaki rozprzestrzenił się w dolnej części jego kręgosłupa na tak nagły ruch. Ton mężczyzny sugerował, że kolejny temat ich rozmowy nie będzie przyjemny.

Riddle popieścił znajdujący się przed nim pergamin, pozornie ignorując jego obecność.

— Twoja żona jest piękna, Lucjuszu.

Zesztywniał odrobinę, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy.

— Tak, proszę pana, bardzo piękna – zgodził się, czując ogrom strachu i niepokoju. Co dokładnie sugerował Czarny Pan? Czyżby pragnął zabrać jego żonę do łóżka? Jeśli o to właśnie chodziło, Lucjusz nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Z pewnością powinien czuć się zaszczycony, jednak Narcyza była _jego_ żoną… i trudno byłoby mu się pogodzić z tym, że musiałby oddać ją Czarnemu Panu.

Riddle spojrzał na niego, surowo zaciskając usta.

— Uważasz ją za piękniejszą od Izara Blacka? A może sądzisz, że chłopiec przewyższa ją swoim wyglądem?

Blondyn dalej siedział nieruchomo, nie będąc w stanie zebrać żadnych sensownych słów. Nie mógł się teraz potknąć. Nie wiedział jednak, czego Czarny Pan od niego chciał.

— Moja żona jest znacznie piękniejsza. – To było proste kłamstwo. I sądząc po spojrzeniu Czarnego Pana, ten je wyczuł. Lucjusz pokręcił głową. – Kocham moją żonę, panie Riddle. Jest dla mnie najpiękniejszym stworzeniem na tej ziemi. Nawet ze swoimi wadami. Chociaż, gdybym nie był do niej tak przywiązany i tak bardzo z nią zaangażowany, powiedziałbym, że… pan Black jest… kanonem piękna. Egzotycznym okazem pośród zwykłych ludzi.

Wyraz twarzy Riddle’a pociemniał, przez co przypominał teraz bardziej Czarnego Pana, niż jego politycznego odpowiednika.

— Poszedłbyś z nim do łóżka? – zapytał jedwabiście mężczyzna, co spowodowało, że po plecach Lucjusza przebiegł dreszcz.

— Nigdy nie zdradziłbym mojej żony…

— Nie o to cię pytałem – syknął Riddle, pochylając się i kładąc ręce płasko na biurku. – Do diabła z tym, jak odbiłoby się to na twojej relacji z żoną. Poszedłbyś z nim do łóżka? Powiedz prawdę, Lucjuszu. Nie męcz mnie swoimi kłamstewkami.

— Tak – przyznał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Riddle wyprostował się, spoglądając na niego niemożliwym do odczytania wzrokiem. Jego postać otuliły cienie, wskazując, że niebezpieczeństwo jeszcze nie minęło. Że nigdy nie minie.

— Jest tylko chłopcem, Lucjuszu. A jednak nadal czujesz wobec niego pierwotną żądzę?

Lucjusz zachichotał, pomimo powagi sytuacji.

— Jest takim _chłopcem_ jak ja. Być może czasami się potyka i jego wiek daje o sobie znać, ale jest stary duchem. Gdybym nie ożenił się ze znakomitą kobietą, nie miałbym żadnych skrupułów przed przespaniem się z nim. Właściwie uznaję za dość ekscytujące bycie zdominowanym przez kogoś młodszego ode mnie. – Bo Lucjusz wiedział, że Izar Black byłby w łóżku dominujący. Chociaż szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl, bojąc się cieszyć czymś tak zakazanym.

Riddle zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego wyznania.

— Mam nadzieję, że będziesz miał to na uwadze, zanim zaczniesz kierować się swoimi lędźwiami, Lucjuszu. Masz żonę, która poczuje na sobie konsekwencje twojego poślizgnięcia się. – Podsekretarz pochylił się, posyłając Lucjuszowi szeroki uśmiech, który znacznie bardziej pasowałby do wygłodniałego węża. – A jeśli to nie będzie wystarczający powód do trzymania się od niego z daleka, wiedz tylko, że ogromną przyjemność sprawi mi odcięcie twoich rąk i zrobienie z ciebie inwalidy. Śmierć byłaby zbyt miłosierna. Najpierw odbiorę ci złoto, a następnie różdżkę. Wiedzenie życia mugola będzie odpowiednią karą.

Lucjusz zbladł mimowolnie, mając trudność w wyobrażeniu sobie spotkania się z takimi konsekwencji.

— Rozumiem, panie Riddle. Jest twój.

— _Jest_ mój – zgodził się Czarny Pan. – Tak jak ty i każdy, którego oznaczyłem. Wolałbym, aby skupił się całkowicie na wojnie. Nie będziesz go więc rozpraszał.

Czarny Pan zawsze mógł go zwieść, ale tym razem Lucjusz wiedział, że pomiędzy nim a Izarem Blackiem kryło się coś więcej. Ta rozmowa była tylko dowodem tak kuszącego związku. Lepiej, by miał to na uwadze, gdy następnym razem zostanie oczarowany mocą i wyglądem młodzieńca. Niech Merlin zmiłuje się nad każdym, kto będzie wystarczająco arogancki, by dotknąć Izara Blacka. Czarny Pan bez wątpienia upoluje go i zniszczy powoli oraz z wielką przyjemnością.

Lucjusz zgodził się nie dotykać chłopca seksualnie, ale nie obiecał trzymać się od niego z daleka. Izar Black był przeznaczony do wielkich rzeczy i on będzie pierwszy, który będzie ich świadkiem.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar podniósł ostrożnie wieko koszyka, uśmiechając się złowieszczo, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na uśpionej żmii. Miała ponad dwanaście stóp długości i pełno intensywnie zielonych łusek, z kilkoma innymi egzotycznymi kolorami lśniącymi na jej grzbiecie.

Doskonała. A oczywiście oczekiwano po nim jedynie doskonałości.

— **Jak masz na imię?** – syknął w wężomowie, używając jej po raz pierwszy, odkąd został zamieniony w wymyślone przez Voldemorta stworzenie.

Wąż spojrzał na niego ostrożnie i ze zmęczeniem. Rozwidlony język wymknął się spomiędzy jej ust, aby posmakować Izara. To spowodowało, że przypomniał mu się żywo zdeformowany język Voldemorta i to, że ten używał go prawdopodobnie do tego, aby wywęszyć kłamstwo.

— **Nagini, mój młody mówco** – odparła zarozumiale. Jej łuski przesunęły się, gdy powoli zaczęła wydostawać się z kosza w jego stronę. Jej język wciąż smakował powietrze i muskał przez chwilę jego skórę, zanim poruszyła się jeszcze bardziej do przodu i owinęła wokół jego przedramienia. – **Gdzie twój partner? Intensywnie nim pachniesz.**

Izar prychnął cicho. Zabawne, że mógł pachnieć Czarnym Panem tak mocno, mimo że nawet jeszcze nie…

— **Jest w tej chwili zajęty** – odpowiedział sztywno, gdy jej spore ciało przesunęło się w górę i owinęło wokół jego szyi. – **Będzie w przyszłości twoim Panem.** – Tak samo jak, niestety, był Izara.

Owinęła się wokół jego ramion i szyi, odwracając się tak, aby spoglądać mu w twarz.

— **Zakładam, że dobrze o mnie zadba? Domagam się odpowiednich posiłków i wystarczająco wielu pieszczot.**

— **Jestem pewien, że zrobi znacznie więcej** – zaczął lekko Izar, odwracając się w taki sposób, by jego wzrok spoczął na jego warsztacie zagraconym stosami zakurzonych tomów i różnych przedmiotów, których nie uznał za wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące. – **Będzie oczarowany twoim pięknem, jestem tego pewien.**

— **Oczywiście. Nic innego nie wchodzi w rachubę** – syknęła z zadowoleniem.

Izar powstrzymał uśmieszek, który cisnął mu się na usta. Była równie arogancka, co jej przyszły Mistrz. Doskonale się ze sobą dogadają. Chociaż trochę szkoda, że będzie musiała zostać w końcu celem Jasnej Strony i zabita. Może mógłby znaleźć innego węża? Który mniej nadawałby się na towarzysza Czarnego Pana…

Nie. To musiała być Nagini.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż sprezentuje ją Czarnemu Panu na uroczystość przesilenia zimowego.


	52. Część II Rozdział 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowania podjęły się dwie wspaniałe osoby - **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty**

Jego kolana płonęły, co całkowicie sprzeciwiało się prawom natury. Podłoga, na której klęczał, była lodowato zimna, a jednak palący, gorący ból ogarnął jego uda, dając mu odrobinę komfortu. Chociaż, gdy klęczało się przed Czarnym Panem, komfort był ostatnią deską ratunku.

Augustus Rookwood pochylił do przodu głowę, zaczynając odczuwać lekkie szczypanie łopatek. Pokój, w którym przebywał, wypełniali także inni śmierciożercy, ale duma tylko niewielu z nich pozostała nienaruszona – jako że Czarny Pan gromił ich wszystkich zarówno słowami, jak i temperamentem. Ostatnimi czasy był niesłychanie niespokojny. Nic nie potrafiło go zadowolić. Już wcześniej nie posiadał zbyt wiele litości, jednak teraz zamienił się w absolutnie zimnego niczym kamień Czarnego Pana.

Rookwood byłby głupcem, gdyby zaprzeczał, iż obawia się skupienia na sobie jego uwagi. Zza jego maski wydobywały się słabe, ale widoczne obłoczki oddechu. Pojawiały się w niewielkich odstępach, synchronizując z jego bijącym szaleńczo pulsem.

Jego dzisiejszym celem było uniknięcie klątwy Cruciatus – czego nie udało się osiągnąć większości Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Masz coś do zgłoszenia, Rookwoodzie?

Czarny Pan ujął to tak, jakby Augustus pozostał w tyle po zakończeniu oficjalnego spotkania z własnej woli. W rzeczywistości jednak zdecydowanie tak nie było. Czarny Pan zażądał jego obecności i zadał mu to pytanie wydawałoby się znikąd. Gdyby Rookwood nie był tak inteligentny, nie miałby pojęcia, o czym poinformować swojego Mistrza. Na szczęście miał jednak swoje podejrzenia wobec tego, czego ten mógł chcieć.

— Tak, mój Panie. – Ukłonił się jeszcze niżej, opierając ciężar swojego ciała na mocnej dłoni, która spoczywała na zimnej, betonowej podłodze. – Jestem świadomy, że między pewną grupą Niewymownych odbywają się prywatne spotkania. W Departamencie coś się kroi, ale nie wiadomo mi nic na temat żadnych planów, podobnie jak większości moich współpracowników.

— Och tak?

Rookwood spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w ziemię, ale wcześniej zdołał dostrzec w szkarłatnych oczach swojego Mistrza coś przerażająco złowieszczego.

— Mój Panie, nie chcę wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale Izar Black znajduje się pośród tych kilku wybranych, którzy potajemnie się spotykają. Wierzę, że konstruuje coś, co skutecznie zniszczy naszą armię. – Rookwood uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana. – Czy konsultował się z tobą w sprawie tego wynalazku?

Chyba nie było to z jego strony najlepsze pytanie, bo oczy Czarnego Pana rozbłysły okrutnie. Rookwood ponownie pochylił szybko głowę, mając nadzieję, że skurczy się na tyle, by ten mroczny czarodziej go nie zauważył.

— Miej na niego oko – rozkazał mu chrapliwym głosem Czarny Pan. – Chciałbyś coś jeszcze dodać, Rookwoodzie?

Augustus zamknął na chwilę oczy. Nawet lubił dość młodego Blacka, jednak bardziej interesowało go, by Ciemna Strona zwyciężyła tę wojnę.

— Nie, niczego więcej nie chcę zgłosić, mój Panie. O wszystkim wspomnieli już inni szpiedzy. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia spotkał się kilka razy z Lily Potter w jej domu. Podejrzewam, że powoli ucieka w Jasną Stronę.

Czarny Pan milczał przeraźliwie przez pewien czas.

— Wydajesz się dość pewny chwiejnej lojalności chłopca, Rookwoodzie.

Mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, drżąc ze strachu spowodowanego skupianiem na sobie tego spojrzenia, _jego_ spojrzenia.

— Mam wrażenie, że go tracimy, mój Panie. Chociaż wątpię, by jeden śmierciożerca mógł być dla nas jakimś wielkim zagrożeniem. Możemy go zniszczyć. Ty możesz go zniszczyć za to, że cię zdradza.

Z ust Czarnego Pana uciekł mrożący krew w żyłach chichot. Nie była to odpowiedź, jakiej się spodziewał.

— Lepiej nie pal za sobą wszystkich mostów, Rookwoodzie. Chłopiec może być niebawem naszym jedynym atutem – przyznał cicho Czarny Pan. – Uważałem cię kiedyś za jednego z moich rozsądniejszych i mądrzejszych śmierciożerców. Nie pozwól, by podejrzenia twoich towarzyszy wpłynęły na twój osąd. Podczas gdy oni będą go mimochodem obrażać i obrzucać błotem, ty możesz zająć inne stanowisko i zaoferować chłopcu pomoc, gdyby kiedykolwiek jakiejś potrzebował.

Marszcząc brwi, Rookwood zastanawiał się, czy dobrze Czarnego Pana usłyszał. Czyżby on… wciąż wierzył w lojalność Izara Blacka? Pomimo że chłopiec był nieustannie taki skryty i utrzymywał kontakty z kluczowymi członkami Jasnej Strony?

— Ja… spróbuję inaczej na to spojrzeć, mój Panie – zgodził się, kłaniając się nisko.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Czarny Pan dobrze chłopca oceniał. Z drugiej strony… czy Lord Voldemort kiedykolwiek się mylił?

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wiedział, że niedobrze było wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Jego głowa zanurkowała pod umywalkę w łazience Potterów i zajrzał do znajdującej się tam szafki. Poczuł wydobywające się z niej fale magii i rozebrał ostrożnie nałożone tam zaklęcie Glamour, ujawniając zbiór wielu fiolek z eliksirami. Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe i nie był świadomy tego, jak wielką nienawiścią darzy się ta dwójka, pomyślałby, że wraz z Jamesem Potterem w tym domu mieszkał sam Severus Snape – tak wiele fiolek znajdowało się pod tym zlewem.

Zerknąwszy szybko na zamknięte drzwi do łazienki, Izar wyciągnął rękę i chwycił największą z nich, w której znajdował się purpurowy eliksir. Obracając nią lekko, sprawdził jego gęstość i spostrzegł, że na jego dnie osadziły się żółte grzybki.

Był to eliksir, który pomagał zwalczać depresję. Izar wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym ostrożnie odłożył go na miejsce pośród innych mikstur. Wszystkie one miały na celu stabilizowanie czyichś emocji. Niektóre pomagały łagodzić depresję, inne powodowały u pijącego mały haj… ale celem ich wszystkich było sprawienie, by ktoś cierpiący na depresję był szczęśliwszy. Z tyłu tej kolekcji znajdował się również pewien eliksir, który szczególnie zwrócił jego uwagę. Klarowny, mimo że pływało w nim kilka jasnozłotych drobinek. Od razu wiedział, że był to wywar rozpalający w kimś cieplejsze uczucie miłości.

Oddychał ciężko, opierając się na piętach. Lily musiała przyjmować je wszystkie każdego dnia. I nawet mimo tego wciąż ogromnie trudno było jej okazywać jakiekolwiek emocje.

Jego żołądek ścisnęło odrętwienie, kiedy wpatrywał się dalej w te fiolki. Jego matka desperacko próbowała przywrócić swoje emocje. I, dążąc do tego, wystawiała się na ryzyko. Spożywanie wszystkich tych eliksirów na raz z całą pewnością nie było dobre dla błony śluzowej żołądka oraz dla umysłu. Pewnego dnia może uczynić ją zupełnie niestabilną… szaloną. Lub, co gorsza, może ją zabić.

Pochylając głowę, Izar z trudem spróbował zrozumieć emocje, które czuł. Żal, złość, stratę… Niedobrze było czuć coś takiego względem jego matki. Kobiety, której, jak sobie obiecał, nigdy nie wybaczy tego, co zrobiła Regulusowi. Jednak po tych kilku tygodniach pracowania z nią, coraz trudniej było mu pozostać wobec niej obojętnym, zwłaszcza gdy dokonywał takich właśnie odkryć.

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi ściągnęło go z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Machnął różdżką nad szafką, zakrywając ponownie fiolki zaklęciem Glamour. Gdy upewnił się, że wszystko było na miejscu, wstał i powoli otworzył drzwi.

Oparł się o framugę, spoglądając z góry na Lily Potter. Miała wzniesione brwi i ściskała mocno w rękach kilka pergaminów.

— Źle się czujesz? – zapytała, przechylając na bok głowę, aby lepiej na niego spojrzeć.

Izar zacisnął usta. Spotykali się prawie codziennie przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. W ciągu dni pracował w Departamencie Tajemnic nad… zwiastującym zagładę wynalazkiem Rufusa. Potem wracał do domu, aby zobaczyć, czy Aiden nie wplątał się w żadne poważne kłopoty, a następnie odwiedzał Lily w domu. Natomiast późno w nocy zajmował się jeszcze horkruksami. I robił większe postępy, niż się spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wiele miał na głowie.

Nagini okazała się być strasznie rozpraszająca, jako że bezustannie narzekała na to, jak ją zaniedbuje. Czasami musiał ją nawet ogłuszyć i umieścić z powrotem w koszyku.

Kiedy odkryje, jakie dokładnie właściwości będzie musiał posiadać idealny horkruks, trzeba będzie nałożyć na Nagini serię ciężkich i skomplikowanych zaklęć. Umieszczenie w niej zbyt dużej ilości Czarnej Magii najprawdopodobniej by ją zabiło. W międzyczasie ćwiczył na dużych szczurach. I bez względu na to, czy przeżywały to, czy nie, Nagini z niecierpliwością czekała, aż dostanie pozwolenie na pożarcie ich w całości.

Kiedy nie spędzał nocy nad budową horkruksów, odwiedzał Regulusa. Stan jego ojca się nie zmienił. Nie obudził się on jeszcze ze śpiączki, a Snape odwiedzał go coraz rzadziej. Izar podejrzewał – choć nie sądził, aby się mylił – że to, co działo się w trakcie ich zainicjowanych przez legilimencję rozmów, czymkolwiek by nie było, nie szło zbyt dobrze i Regulus nie chciał się ocknąć. Jeśli jego ojciec przebudzi się ze śpiączki z uszkodzonym mózgiem, Izar bez wahania ruszy w pogoń za Snape’em i pociągnie go do odpowiedzialności za jego stan psychiczny.

Jednak cokolwiek się między nimi działo, nie było to jego sprawą. Choć zainteresuje się tym, jeśli jego ojciec na tym ucierpi.

Nieprzespane noce, zmartwienie stanem Regulusa i nieustanne używanie Czarnej Magii odcisnęło na nim swoje piętno. Nie sądził, by nieśmiertelne stworzenie, którym był, mogło mieć cienie pod oczami, ale kilka dni temu okazało się, że się mylił. Długo już nie spał. I chociaż nie potrzebował snu, aby funkcjonować, był wyczerpany i czasami przez przypadek wycofywał się do swojego umysłu.

Tak jak teraz.

— Jestem po prostu zmęczony – mruknął, aby ją uspokoić. Odpychając się od framugi, poszedł ze swoją matką do salonu. Stolik kawowy zamieniał się wieczorami w ich biurko, a po pokoju nieustannie krzątał się James Potter.

Zwykle wpadał również Syriusz. Ale, co dziwne, nie widział go przez kilka ostatnich dni.

— Wolałbyś kontynuować to wszystko jutro? – naciskała Lily, przyglądając się, jak siada na skórzanej kanapie.

Izar posłał jej uśmieszek.

— Ukradliśmy dzisiaj z Departamentu obliczenia. Musimy je przed jutrzejszym rankiem zwrócić, ale najpierw dodać pewne błędne zmiany. Tym razem Conner Oran prawidłowo określił siłę promieniowania. Musimy odwieść go od właściwej ścieżki.

Pochylił się nad stolikiem, ignorując starannie umieszczone na nim orzechy i bułeczki. Lily zawsze zachęcała go do jedzenia, bez względu na to, czy twierdził, że jadł już kolację.

Składając dłonie przed ustami, wrócił myślami do ich ostatnich prób zapobiegnięcia powstania tego wynalazku. Kiedy dowiedział się, że to Conner Oran go wymyślił, był całkowicie wściekły. Jego zdeterminowanie tylko jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyło, co wpłynęło również na postawę Lily. To Oran wpadł na pomysł stworzenia tak tchórzliwego wynalazku. Dlaczego go to nawet nie dziwiło?

Niemniej jednak minęły trzy tygodnie, odkąd rozpoczęli ten projekt. Biorąc pod uwagę, że pracowało nad nim ponad dwudziestu Niewymownych, każdy posiadający inny talent, zakończony by został znacznie szybciej, gdyby nie on i Lily. Tworzyli razem problemy, których rozwiązanie pochłaniało ich współpracowników na kilka dni.

Początkowo siadali i tworzyli razem ten wynalazek, dzięki czemu oboje doskonale wiedzieli, jak powinno się go skonstruować, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek się za to zabrał. A dzięki znaniu dokładnych obliczeń i zaklęć, które powinny zostać użyte do wykonania tego zwiastującego zagładę wynalazku, mieli większą świadomość, jak zapobiec temu, by inni Niewymowni się tego dowiedzieli.

Niestety nie byli w stanie całkowicie powstrzymać jego budowy. Jak do tej pory udało się sprawić, by wynalazek więził wielu czarodziejów. Nic nie mogło wydostać się z wnętrza pola siłowego. Aby go ukończyć, trzeba było już tylko poprawnie obliczyć konieczną dawkę promieniowania.

Lily wykradła tego wieczoru Oranowi obliczenia i wzięła je do domu. Spoglądając na nie, oddychał ociężale. Widział je już wcześniej w Departamencie. Wiedział, że były poprawne. Zapisana częstotliwość i ilość fotonów była wystarczająca, aby usmażyć magiczny rdzeń. Generatory będą musiały działać przez kilka minut, aby całkowicie go uszkodzić i zlikwidować wszelkie szansę na jego odbudowę.

Izar znał ten wynalazek na wskroś. Jednak inni Niewymowni zaczynali rozumieć go równie dobrze. Co będzie miał zrobić, jeśli Connerowi uda się go ukończyć?

Byłby zmuszony ujawnić to, że jest śmierciożercą. Wiedział o tym. Jemu i Lily skończyły się już możliwości.

— Może zmniejszymy częstotliwość? – przywróciła go na ziemię kobieta. – Nigdy by tego nie spostrzegł. Connor nie wygląda mi na kogoś, kto zapamiętuje swoje własne obliczenia. W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni próbował tak wielu różnych równań, że nie nabrałby żadnych podejrzeń, gdyby zawarte w nich liczby uległy zmianie. Działa metodą prób i błędów.

— Tylko tyle możemy zrobić.

Pochylili się nad stołem, ostrożnie zmieniając obliczenia. Niedaleko nich w pobliżu okna stał James Potter, wpatrując się w ciemność. Był dzisiaj podejrzanie cichy. Jego ramiona były napięte, a ręce bezustannie krążyły w okolicach różdżki. Czy możliwe było, by wyczuł obserwującego ich z drugiej strony ulicy śmierciożercę?

Nieoczekiwanie bariery wokół domu jęknęły przeraźliwie i światła zamigotały. Lily wyprostowała się błyskawicznie znad notatek Orana i chwyciła za różdżkę. Jej mąż poruszył się równie szybko. Przybrana przez niego postawa aurora sprawiała, że bez trudu mógłby zarówno atakować, jak i bronić żony.

Izar siedział dalej spokojnie, jednak coś zacisnęło się mocno w jego piersi. To nie jakiś skromny śmierciożerca naciskał na bariery. Jego wrażliwość na magię wróciła do życia i sięgnęła łapczywie w stronę wiszącego na granicy barier Czarnego Pana. Ta część niego, która była magicznym stworzeniem, stała się nagle bardzo czujna, świadoma, że jego druga połówka w końcu znajduje się w pobliżu. Izar siedział dalej na swoim krześle i dąsał się, gardząc reakcją swojego organizmu. Minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnio rozmawiał z Voldemortem. Jeśli nie liczyć gorących spojrzeń wymienianych w Ministerstwie, trzymali się od siebie z daleka już od prawie czterech tygodni.

Przesilenie zimowe miało miejsce za kilka _dni_. I Izar wiedział, że to między innymi dlatego Voldemort postanowił pojawić się w rezydencji Potterów. Aby przypomnieć mu, że jego czas mija i jest obserwowany. To było ostrzeżenie, aby nie przywiązał się za bardzo do Potterów oraz aby nie zapomniał, kim był.

Zamykając oczy, poczuł, że Czarny Pan jeszcze raz celowo praktycznie przygniata bariery, po czym odchodzi. Kiedy zniknął, światła znowu się rozpaliły, a jęk barier ucichł do delikatnego szumu.

— Powinniśmy poinformować Albusa? – zapytał swojej żony James, tylko odrobinę się relaksując.

— Nie zaatakuje was dzisiaj – odpowiedział za nią Izar, emocjonalnie i psychicznie wyczerpany. – Tylko sobie z wami pogrywa. – _Ze mną._

Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł, że Lily oraz James się na niego gapią. Wyglądali nieswojo, co Izar potrafił zrozumieć. Byli wobec niego w tej chwili wyjątkowo nieufni. I jakby udowadniając jego spekulacje, James Potter rzucił się na niego. Gdyby Izar nie miał nadnaturalnego refleksu, miałby problem ze spostrzeżeniem tego nagłego ataku.

— _Jamesie_! Nie! – krzyknęła Lily, wstając z kanapy i ruszając w stronę męża.

Izar nawet się nie ruszył i sprawiał wrażenie niemalże znudzonego, kiedy James Potter przycisnął różdżkę do jego gardła. Jego grafitowo-zielone oczy przyjrzały się Potterowi, wyzywając go, aby wykonał kolejny krok. Gdyby auror postanowił to zrobić, Izar mógłby wziąć sytuację w swoje ręce.

— Daj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego nie powinienem zabić cię tutaj, zamiast na polu bitwy.

— Mam dać ci powód? – dumał leniwie Izar. – Obawiam się, że nie czuję ku temu żadnej chęci ani potrzeby. – Warga dziedzica Blacków drgnęła, zanim poddał się i uśmiechnął niebezpiecznie do Pottera. Jego wzrok opadł na różdżkę, która przystawiana mu była do gardła, a następnie na trzymającego ją stanowczo mężczyznę. – Właściwie, dlaczego nie przestaniesz się powstrzymywać i nie spróbujesz mnie zabić? Dałoby _mi_ to przynajmniej _powód_ do zaatakowania _ciebie_.

Twarz Jamesa poczerwieniała ze złości, a jego knykcie zbladły, gdy jeszcze mocniej wbił różdżkę w jego gardło. Stojąca obok Lily zawahała się, a jej oczy z lekką troską przesuwały się to na Izara, a to na jej męża. _Z troską_. Okazywała jakieś uczucie. Czy to dzięki tym wielu eliksirom, które przyjmowała? A może w tych jej pustych oczach kryło się _prawdziwe_ zmartwienie?

— Dlaczego? – zapytał nagle Potter, marszcząc brwi. – Dlaczego przyłączyłeś się do Ciemnej Strony? Jak ktoś tak młody jak ty może w ogóle _wiedzieć_ , czego chce od życia? Naprawdę rozumiesz konsekwencje przystania do tego szaleńca? Jesteś inteligentnym młodzieńcem. Nie miałem cię za czarodzieja, który dałby się zwieść kłamstewkom i pokazom siły Czarnego Pana.

Izar uniósł brwi na to niespodziewane pytanie. Nie był na nie przygotowany i zbiło go ono z tropu.

— Dlaczego myślisz, że dałem się zwieść? Doskonale wiem, czego chcę od życia. Nie wszyscy przeżywają swoje dzieciństwo z taką nieświadomością jak ty. Niektórzy stawiają czoła rzeczom o wiele ważniejszym niż nękanie swoich Ślizgońskich rówieśników – podrażnił się z Potterem, przypominając sobie, że Regulus mówił mu, jak to James zrobił z życia Severusa piekło.

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się odrobinę.

— Masz _szesnaście lat_. Jak możesz nawet sądzić, że związanie swojego życia z tak straszną sprawą to dobry pomysł? – Auror rozluźnił uchwyt, jakim ściskał różdżkę i opuścił ją do swojego boku. – Czy Czarny Pan zaoferował ci pocieszenie, gdy dowiedziałeś się, że twoja matka porzuciła cię w sierocińcu?

— Nie waż się – syknął Izar, a jego oczy rozbłysły. – Nie waż się zakładać, że masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co zaszło między mną a Lily.

James pokręcił głową.

— Nie mam. Ale wiem wystarczająco. Wiem, że zdradziła twojego ojca. Ona… lub raczej Dumbledore myślał, że poprzez Regulusa Blacka może sprowadzić na Czarnego Pana zgubę. Rozumiem, że podeszła do tego w niewłaściwy sposób. To było z jej strony niezaprzeczalnie… niehonorowe. – Mówiąc to, James zerknął na stojącą cicho Lily, po czym odwrócił się ponownie do Izara. – Wiem również, że zaniosła cię do sierocińca. A jako że tak bardzo nienawidzisz mugoli, mogę tylko zakładać, że to tam zrodziła się twoja nienawiść wobec nich.

— Radziłbym ci się przymknąć – szepnął chłodno Izar.

— Dlaczego? Bo nie chcesz się z tym pogodzić? – upierał się James. – Lily była młoda i podatna na wpływy. Podjęła haniebną decyzję. Długo zajęło mi, nim sam się z tym pogodziłem, a to przecież nie ja zostałem przez nią pokrzywdzony. Zapewniam cię jednak, że każdego dnia cierpi za to, co zrobiła. Rozpamiętuje przeszłość i nigdy nie wybaczyła sobie tego, do czego się posunęła. Nigdy nie chciała, byś dorastał w środowisku wypełnionym nienawiścią.

Izar milczał, spoglądając obojętnie prosto na Jamesa Pottera. W głowie przetwarzał jego słowa, zaskoczony pasją i namiętnością, jakie kryły się w każdej ich sylabie. Potter przyznał, że to, co zrobiła, było niehonorowe i właśnie to najbardziej go oszołomiło. Myślał, że mąż Lily będzie nieugięcie stał u jej boku i we wszystkim ją wspierał. I chociaż była to prawda, robił to z otwartymi oczami, świadomy tego, jakie popełniła błędy.

Dziedzic Blacków przebaczył horkruksowi Lily, który przebywał w jego umyśle kilka tygodni temu. Czy mógłby jej o tym powiedzieć? Chociaż nie myślał zbyt wiele o jej poświęceniu, wiedział, że wywarło na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Był… dumny i wdzięczny za to, czego dokonała przy pomocy horkruksa. Horkruksa, który ją zniszczył. _Wiedziała_ , że tak będzie, ale i tak się na to zdecydowała. Aby go uratować.

Dawno już przestał winić ją za porzucenie go w sierocińcu. Nie mógł jednak wybaczyć jej tego, co zrobiła Regulusowi. Podczas drugiego zadania stwierdziła, że gdyby miała drugą szansę, zdradziłaby go ponownie. Kiedy jednak Izar zapytał o to jej horkruksa, fragment jej duszy oznajmił, że jej zachowanie było niewybaczalne.

Wiedział, że ta i tamta Lily były dwiema zupełnie różnymi osobami. Ta Lily była tylko pustą skorupą, cieniem dawnej siebie. Jeśli jednak wciąż istniały w niej jakieś emocje…

— Wybaczyłem Lily za to, że porzuciła mnie w sierocińcu – przyznał nagle Izar. Głośno. Odwrócił się, aby na _nią_ spojrzeć, dostrzegając na jej twarzy cień zdziwienia. Upewniwszy się, że całkowicie skupia na sobie jej uwagę, niechętnie kontynuował: — I nigdy nie zapomnę, co dla mnie poświęciła. Na zawsze będę jej za to… wdzięczny.

Oboje rozumieli, że mówi o horkruksie. Wiedział, że James Potter wciąż był nieświadomy tego, co stworzyła jego żona. Izar uszanował jej tajemnicę i nie powiedział na jej temat nic konkretnego. Obserwował za to, jak Lily przykłada dłoń do gardła i zaciska mocno usta.

Jego twarz zamarła na sekundę, po czym posłał jej lodowate spojrzenie.

— Jednak teraz jesteśmy kwita. I nigdy nie zapomnę ci tego, co zrobiłaś mojemu ojcu. – Gwałtownie się od niej odwrócił i spojrzał na Jamesa. – I chociaż decyzje Lily ogromnie wpłynęły na moje życie, to nie z jej powodu przyłączyłem się do Ciemnej Strony. – Izar posłał mężczyźnie zarozumiały uśmieszek. – Choć muszę przyznać, że nawet całkiem nieźle poszło ci spróbowanie wejścia w moją skórę. A nawet świetnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że jesteś Gryfonem.

— Sądzisz, że najlepiej by było, gdyby wszyscy mugole zginęli – odpowiedział bezbarwnym tonem James. – Myślałem, że przyłączyłeś się do niego kierowany głębszymi pobudkami, mniej powierzchownymi i nierozsądnymi.

— Skoro już tak bardzo chcesz mieszać w to wszystko poprawność polityczną, panie Potter, wiedz, że nie pragnę śmierci mugoli – zadrwił z rozbawieniem Izar. Wolałby, aby ich wszystkich wybito, ale był realistą. – Chcę po prostu, by trzymali się od czarodziejskiego świata z daleka. Ich miejsce nie jest przy nas. – Urwał na chwilę. – Uważam również, że w czarodziejskim świecie powinna panować równość. Dlaczego Czarna Magia miałaby być dyskryminowana? Jest bardzo użyteczna do obrony i rdzenie magiczne niektórych czarodziejów przyjmują ją lepiej niż Białą. Nasze społeczeństwo jest strasznie ograniczone.

Nie wiedział, po co w ogóle wdaje się z Jamesem Potterem w tę dyskusję. Być może dlatego, że ten budził w nim ciekawość lub dlatego, że chciał się bronić. Chociaż dlaczego właściwie miałaby obchodzić go opinia Pottera? Bez najmniejszego znaczenia powinno być dla niego, że Potter sądzi, iż przyłączył się do Ciemnej Strony tylko po to, by wyżynać mugoli.

A następnie James Potter powiedział coś, w co trudno było Izarowi uwierzyć:

— Potrafię zrozumieć, o czym mówisz. I zgadzam się z tobą.

Lily usiadła gwałtownie, nie wykazując na twarzy żadnych emocji, gdy obserwowała ich rozmowę. Na całe szczęście nie próbowała im przerwać. Izar był w tej chwili niezwykle zainteresowany Jamesem Potterem. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wchodził mu w drogę.

Pochylił się nagle, mrużąc oczy na aurora.

— Słucham?

James cofnął się od niego, jednak dalej mocno na niego spoglądał, siadając przy stoliku.

— Powiedziałem, że się z tobą zgadzam. – Potter posłał mu zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek. – Nie sądzisz chyba, że poglądy wszystkich Jasnych czarodziejów są takie same, prawda? Znam kilka klątw z zakresu Czarnej Magii, które mnie zaciekawiły i które wypróbowałem w czasie bitew, mimo że zawsze było to niemile widziane. Sądzę, że nasze społeczeństwo musi zmienić swoje poglądy. Nie powinno się pogardzać wszystkimi czarodziejami, którzy praktykują Czarną Magię. – James wymienił z Lily spojrzenie. – Zgadzam się również z tym, że mugole zaczynają za bardzo angażować się w nasz świat.

— Jamesie – zaczęła trochę ostro Lily – moi rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że jestem czarownicą. Już o tym dyskutowaliśmy.

— Oni być może nie, ale twoja siostra jest dowodem na to, że nie wszyscy mugole akceptują magię, Lily. – James posłał jej ostre spojrzenie, po czym skierował całą swoją uwagę na Izara. – Świat czarodziei i mugoli musi zostać od siebie oddzielony. – Potter uniósł wysoko brew, pochylając się bliżej niego. – Wygląda na to, że mamy podobne poglądy, Izarze. A jednak stoimy po przeciwnych stronach wojny. Ale to tylko dlatego, że podchodzicie do tych _zmian_ w niewłaściwy sposób.

— Ach tak? – wymruczał z rozbawieniem młodzieniec. Podobnie jak większość, Potter wierzył, że Voldemort próbuje zmienić Wielką Brytanię siłą. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, że to podsekretarz Riddle wprowadzi te zmiany. Riddle tak zmanipuluje opinią publiczną, że będzie ona wierzyć, iż są one konieczne. – W takim razie mnie oświeć.

— To proste – zaczął James, machając ręką, jakby lekceważąc szydzący ton Izara. – Przyciągacie zbyt wiele uwagi mugoli. Mówisz, że chcesz, by trzymali się jak najdalej od magicznego świata? W takim razie dlaczego, atakując ich, zwracacie ich uwagę? Śmierciożercy sieją zniszczenie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że społeczeństwo zmieni swoje poglądy na temat mrocznych czarodziei, skoro będzie światkiem tych wszystkich ataków? Ich nienawiść i podejrzliwość względem Czarnej Magii tylko wzrosła od momentu, gdy ujawniliście się Wielkiej Brytanii. A do tego – ciągnął mężczyzna – znam kilku śmierciożerców. I wiem, że są żądni krwi. Co się z nimi stanie, jeśli uda wam się zmienić czarodziejski świat? Pozwolicie im kontynuować tortury i morderstwa? Myślisz, że społeczeństwo to poprze?

Izar uderzył palcami w poręcz fotelu, wpatrując się tępo w Pottera. Jego słowa krzyczały prawdą. Chłopiec słyszał pogłoski, że James Potter jest dość słabym mężczyzną, a jednak okazało się, że w rzeczywistości był naprawdę dobrym teoretykiem.

Black wszystko to już jednak wcześniej przemyślał. Po pierwsze, nie martwiło go, że mugole mogliby z powodu ataków Voldemorta dowiedzieć się o istnieniu czarodziejskiego świata. Czarny Pan był na tyle inteligentny, aby atakować społeczności, w których żyli zarówno mugole, jak i czarodzieje. Nie tylko więc urzędnicy Ministerstwa rzucali na nich zaklęcia Obliviate, ale i ci sami się tym wszystkich zajmowali. Wymyślali kłamstwa i historyjki, które ukrywały rzeczy, których nie mogli wyjaśnić. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, mugole nie dowiedzą się, co się wydarzyło.

Zastanawiał się jednak na tym, co Potter powiedział o tlącej się w śmierciożercach obsesji do zabijania i torturowania. Co się z nimi stanie, kiedy zakończy się wojna? Czy będą zmuszeni zostawić mugoli w spokoju i żyć w zgodzie z Jasnymi czarodziejami?

Bellatriks, Voldemort… nawet Izar, łaknęli pola bitwy bardziej, niż byłoby to zdrowe. Życie byłoby dość nudne, gdyby nie istniała żadna walka, jakiej mógłby oczekiwać.

Będzie musiał zapytać o to Voldemorta, gdy tylko nadarzy się ku temu okazja. Poza tym jednak obawy Jamesa Pottera były niepotrzebne. Był zupełnie nieświadomy prawdziwych planów politycznych Toma Riddle’a, wiążących się ze zmianą poglądów społeczeństwa. Przez chwilę Izar zastanawiał się, czy James by je pochwalił. Pewnie nie. Za bardzo sprzeciwiał się temu, co śmierciożercy robili w czasie rajdów. I chociaż Potter myślał, że ich poglądy są takie same… nie miał racji.

Ich spojrzenie na Czarną Magię było zupełnie różne. A ich moralność różniła się niczym dzień i noc.

— To dobre spostrzeżenia – przyznał wyniośle, skupiając swoją uwagę z powrotem na ich rozmowie. – Jednak, tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, Jasna Strona jest zbyt ograniczona. Nigdy nie zgodzi się na pokojowe wprowadzenie zmian. To dlatego robimy to w ten sposób. Siłą.

James pokręcił głową.

— Możesz w to wierzyć, Izarze, ale twój Pan jest niestabilny. Jeśli zdobędzie panowanie nad światem, zniszczy go.

Izar niespodziewanie zachichotał nisko i brzmiało to złowieszczo nawet dla niego samego.

— Wasz Minister sam doskonale radzi sobie z niszczeniem naszego świata od środka. – Chłopiec pogładził skórzaną kanapę, mimo że wciąż spoglądał na zdezorientowanego Pottera. – Poza tym – wycedził – nie bądź taki pewien, że masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, co zaplanował Czarny Pan.

Potter przysunął w górę swoje opadające okulary i uśmiechnął się smutno.

— To samo dotyczy ciebie – oświadczył. – I chociaż jestem szalenie zaintrygowany tym, co zaplanował Czarny Pan, wiem, że nikomu nie ufa i nie ceni nikogo, prócz samego siebie. Jesteś dla niego tylko podrzędnym śmierciożercą. Nie zakładaj niczego innego, Izarze. Proszę. Dla twojego własnego zdrowia psychicznego.

Dziedzic Blacków zmarszczył ostro brwi na słyszalną w głosie Pottera szorstką troskę. Miał już _dość_.

— Myślę, że wystarczy tej rozmowy jak na jedną noc.

Chociaż musiał przyznać, że czuł się zaintrygowany Jamesem Potterem, wierzył, że dzisiejsza wymiana zdań pozwoliła mu lepiej go zrozumieć. Był on po prostu czarodziejem, który pragnął pokoju, dyplomacji. Na przykład twierdził, że był zainteresowany Czarną Magią. Izar wiedział jednak, że James Potter ledwie musnął jej wierzchołek. Jego aura była nieskazitelnie czysta. Nie plamiła jej ciemność, jak to było w przypadku Lily. Lub nawet Rufusa.

I chociaż Potter musiał znacznie dojrzeć, odkąd opuścił Hogwart, wciąż był na wiele sposobów taki sam. W szkole konkurował o uwagę, czuł potrzebę bycia popularnym. Z tego powodu robił głupie rzeczy.

I to się nie zmieniło.

Potter wciąż pragnął być lubiany przez wiele osób. Tylko że teraz, zamiast robić żarty i obierać sobie za cel tych, których uważał za gorszych, próbował mieć otwarty umysł, aby zdobyć jak najwięcej sprzymierzeńców. Byłby całkiem przyzwoitym politykiem, gdyby tylko nie był tak zaangażowany w działalność aurorów.

Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że Potter był realistą i nie był głupi. I z tego powodu zdobył u Izara niechętny szacunek. Byłby całkiem niezłym przeciwnikiem na polu bitwy i poza nim.

— Dasz sobie radę z resztą obliczeń? – Chwycił swój płaszcz z krzesła, ledwie rzucając Lily spojrzenie, nim odwrócił się do drzwi. – Zmniejsz po prostu częstotliwość i upewnij się, że odłożysz wszystko na miejsce, zanim przybędą rano inni Niewymowni.

— Zrobię to. – Głos Lily był miękki, gdy sięgnął wychodzącego w ciemną noc Izara.

Kiedy chłopiec zamknął za sobą drzwi, westchnął cicho i oparł się o nie. Zamknął oczy, gdy uderzyło w niego chłodne powietrze i spróbował opanować niepokój.

Bardzo polegał na sabotowaniu tego wynalazku. Ciężar spoczywający na jego ramionach był tylko małym dowodem tego, co naprawdę czuł. A horkruksy… był tak blisko. A jednak zawsze było coś, co stawało mu na drodze, kiedy był o krok od ich ukończenia. Różne mroczne klątwy niezbyt dobrze ze sobą współgrały. Nie lubiły być zamknięte w niewielkiej przestrzeni w towarzystwie innych uroków. Chciały się nawzajem zniszczyć. Gdyby mogły tylko, do jasnej cholery…

Zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i odepchnięcia od domu Potterów. _Niczego_ nie osiągnie, siedząc tutaj i użalając się nad sobą.

 

**~*~**

 

Wynalazek Rufusa – albo raczej wynalazek Orana – miał prostą budowę. Składał się z czterech identycznych, wysokich na około osiem stóp słupów z wbudowanym w środku generatorem. Każdy bez problemu mógłby je podnieść i przenieść, co było pomysłem Orana. Kiedy śmierciożercy przybędą na rajd, Niewymowni skierują je ku czterem różnym stronom. Gdy zostaną aktywowane, utworzy się pole siłowe, które uwięzi wszystkich, którzy znajdą się w jego granicach.

Stworzony został również panel kontrolny, przypominający wyglądem trochę mugolski komputer. Kierował on mocą promieniowania, jakie przez określony czas wytwarzały generatory.

Wszystko to zostało zbudowane niezwykle dobrze.

I Izar absolutnie tego _nienawidził_.

Siedział pod najdalszą ścianą Departamentu, obserwując Orana, który wklepywał do panelu kontrolnego swoje obliczenia. Wewnątrz wynalazku latało kilka chochlików. Myk polegał na tym, że posiadały one magiczny rdzeń podobny do czarodziejskiego. Na wszelki wypadek wewnątrz obwodu znajdował się również testral, którego rdzeń był równie duży, co rdzeń czarodzieja. Metoda prób i błędów była dokładniejsza z takim właśnie połączeniem.

Izar zasugerował, by jako świnki doświadczalnej użyli po prostu Connera Orana. Inni nie wyrażali jednak niestety chęci przystania na tę propozycję…

Jego wzrok przesunął się po całym odizolowanym pomieszczeniu, nim wylądował na Lily. Stała wśród większości Niewymownych, krzyżując ramiona i sprawiając wrażenie niczego nieprzejętej.

Kiedy generatory wydały głośny pomruk, Izar wiedział, że rozpoczęło się promieniowanie. Chochliki zaczęły krzyczeć, a ciężkie skrzydła testrala zatrzepotały nerwowo. Młodzieniec odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc krok bliżej i krytycznie przyglądając się wynalazkowi. Chochliki zaczęły spadać na ziemię, gdy ich magiczny rdzeń zaczął się wysuszać. Testral jednak pozostał niewzruszony i silny – wydawałoby się, że promieniowanie w żaden sposób na niego nie oddziaływało.

Izar spojrzał na rozczarowanych Niewymownych, po czym przesunął się z powrotem w cień. Na jego twarzy pojawił się mały, niemal niewidoczny uśmieszek. Napajał się zaskoczeniem i speszeniem Orana. Mężczyzna zmarszczył mocno brwi, zanim skierował na niego swój wzrok.

Uparty grymas przemknął po twarzy Orana, kiedy odepchnął się on od panelu kontrolnego i ruszył w jego kierunku. Niewymowni ucichli, kierując uwagę na dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zawsze skakali sobie do gardeł.

— Czy ty w ogóle jesteś do czegoś przydatny? – szepnął niebezpiecznie Oran. Stojące za jego plecami generatory uspokoiły się i chochliki zaczęły powoli wracać do siebie. Ich magiczne rdzenie same się zregenerują. Promieniowanie było zbyt niskie – dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował z Lily.

— Słucham? – Izar poczuł chęć zareagowania.

Conner zacisnął zęby i syknął ostro:

— Spojrzałeś na te obliczenia po tym, jak je zatwierdziłem. Stwierdziłeś, że częstotliwość promieniowania będzie wystarczająca, by permanentnie skurczył się rdzeń przeciętnego czarodzieja. – Młody mężczyzna machnął ręką, wskazując na niewzruszonego testrala. – A jednak to za mało?

Izar pozostał niewzruszony wobec napadu furii Orana.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki wściekły – mruknął. – To ty wykonywałeś te obliczenia – zauważył cierpliwie, mówiąc wystarczająco nisko, aby stojący w pobliżu Niewymowni musieli się naprawdę wysilać, jeśli chcieli ich usłyszeć.

Brązowe oczy zwęziły się zaciekle.

— Obaj wiemy, że to ty jesteś lepszy w obliczaniu parametrów różnych wynalazków. Spojrzałeś wczoraj na moje notatki i zgodziłeś się, że moc promieniowania i towarzyszące jej cząstki elementarne są wystarczające. – Oran opuścił ramię i pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego to robisz. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Minister chciał, abyś tu z nami był. Już dawno byśmy bez ciebie skończyli.

Dziedzic Blacków odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc duży krok w stronę swojego współpracownika.

— Scrimgeour powiedział, że to ty zażyczyłeś sobie mojej pomocy przy tym wynalazku.

Oczy Orana zwęziły się w rozbawieniu.

— Tylko ci pochlebiał, Black. Nie chciałem, abyś brał w tym udział. To mój wynalazek. Wolałbym, abyś trzymał się od niego z daleka. Początkowo obawiałem się po prostu konkurencji, ale z czasem stało się oczywiste, że nigdy nie powinienem się o to martwić.

Izar wpatrywał się w oczy tego mężczyzny i czuł, że jego niepokój rośnie. Im więcej czasu spędzał przy tym wynalazku, tym więcej podejrzeń nabierał wobec motywów Rufusa. Scrimgeour nie mógł przecież myśleć, że pomoże przy tym wynalazku, prawda? Czy nie sądziłby raczej, że będzie próbował go sabotażować?

Nie miał jednak okazji odpowiedzieć Oranowi bądź analizować motywów Ministra, bo przez powietrze przeleciał lawendowy papierowy samolocik i uderzył w jego ramię. Odwrócił się od Orana i chwycił kartkę, po czym ją rozwinął.

_Twój ojciec się obudził i prosi, abyś się zjawił._

_Syriusz._

Izar złożył szybko pergamin i spojrzał mocno na Connera.

— Muszę wyjść. – Nie czekając, aż Oran wypluje z siebie jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, ruszył do drzwi. – Mogę zasugerować, byś zaczął obliczenia od początku? Może to zająć trochę czasu, ale przynajmniej miałbyś klarowną sytuację.

Spojrzał przez sekundę w oczy Lily, która posłała mu cień uśmiechu, zanim odwróciła się i zaczęła rozmawiać z innym Niewymownym.

Izar opuścił Departament Tajemnic z większym niż zwykle ciężarem na sercu. Plan, jaki wymyślił z Lily działał. Jak na razie. A jednak coś było nie w porządku. Ta cała sytuacja z Oranem i Scrimgeourem strasznie go męczyła i ostrzegała, że nie wszystko było takim, jakim się wydawało. Pytaniem było jednak… kto tu oszukiwał? Scrimgeour? A może Conner Oran?

Lub, co gorsza, obaj?

Zacisnął usta, przechodząc szybko dużymi krokami przez Ministerstwo. Nic nie mógł teraz zrobić. Po tym, jak upewni się, że Regulusowi nic nie jest, znajdzie czas, by usiąść i się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Będzie musiał podjąć drastyczne środki i wiedział, że Czarny Pan by tego nie zaaprobował. Jednak dzięki temu uratuje śmierciożercom tyłki. I, szczerze mówiąc, zaczynało męczyć go podwójne życie.

Miał zupełny mętlik w głowie, tak więc nie spostrzegł obserwujących jego wyjście z Ministerstwa ciemnych oczu podsekretarza Riddle’a.

Był coraz bliżej uwolnienia się od ograniczającego Ministerstwa i stawał się coraz bardziej poruszony. Nie doszedł jednak zbyt daleko. Wśród grupy aurorów stał Syriusz Black. Jego ciało odwrócone było bokiem, aby bez problemu mógł obserwować ludzi opuszczających i przychodzących do Ministerstwa. Kiedy tylko jego ciemnoszare oczy wylądowały na Izarze, jeszcze bardziej się przyciemniły.

Chłopiec nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi, mijając go, jednak ręka owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka i pociągnęła go w stronę wuja. Młodzieniec syknął. Chciał, by chociaż jedna pieprzona rzecz poszła bez najmniejszych problemów. Czy naprawdę prosił o zbyt wiele? Zaczynał wierzyć, że nic nigdy nie pójdzie mu gładko.

— Izarze – szepnął cicho Syriusz. Odciągnął go od grupy aurorów, aby zapewnić im trochę prywatności. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

Dziedzic Blacków zmarszczył brwi, zniecierpliwiony. Obok Syriusza zatrzymał się James Potter, przyglądając się mu uważnie swoimi piwnymi oczami. _Cholera jasna_. Izar nie wiedział, jak wiele będzie jeszcze w stanie znieść, zanim całkowicie wybuchnie. A czuł, że nie pociągnie już zbyt długo, jeśli wszystko będzie się dalej toczyło tak jak teraz.

— Nie mam czasu na granie w zgadywanki, Syriuszu – warknął odrobinę chłodno. – Muszę zobaczyć się z Regulusem. Chociaż cieszę się, że widziałeś się z nim, zanim ja mógłbym to zrobić. – Ruszył się, by odejść, ale Syriusz przytrzymał go.

— Jest sparaliżowany – wychrypiał Syriusz. – Jest sparaliżowany, na dobrego Merlina, i ty mi o tym nie powiedziałeś? Myślałem, że jest tylko w śpiączce. Wyobraź sobie moje zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczyłem go na wózku inwalidzkim. Na stałe. – Syriusz przysunął swoją twarz bliżej Izara, zaciskając mocno ręce na jego ramionach. – Dlaczego mi nie _powiedziałeś_? Mój młodszy brat jest kaleką. – Mężczyzna potrząsnął nim mocno. Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w bólu.

Izar opuścił wzrok, próbując poskromić swój wzrastający gniew.

— Dlaczego ci nie powiedziałem? – wyszeptał gorzko. – Bo to jasne jak słońce, że wybrałeś już stronę – powiedział zjadliwie, zerkając szybko na wiszącego nad nimi Jamesa Pottera. – Świetnie się tego lata dogadywaliśmy. Zacząłeś naprawiać swój braterski związek z Regulusem. A następnie nigdy więcej nie skontaktowałeś się ani z nim, ani ze mną.

Izar podszedł bliżej niego, niemal stykając ich nosami. Grafitowe oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się odrobinę, zaskoczone, że Izar był w stanie tak zręcznie zmienić bieg tej rozmowy. Chłopiec jednak nie robił tego po to, by wyjaśnić swoje milczenie w sprawie stanu Regulusa. Jego celem było wykonanie pierwszego kroku w kierunku wywołania u Syriusza wątpliwości wobec jego lojalności względem Jasnej Strony. Niech zobaczą, jak daleko _naprawdę_ sięga jego lojalność wobec rodziny.

— Regulus zbył twoją nieobecność, jakby w ogóle mu ona nie przeszkadzała – kontynuował miękko. – Posunął się nawet do tego, by stwierdzić, iż akceptuje to, że stoisz po przeciwnej stronie wojny. Wtedy byłem na tyle głupi, by mu wierzyć. Teraz jednak wiem, że tak naprawdę tylko wyjątkowo dobrze ukrywał swój ból. No bo jak mógłby zaakceptować to, że w końcu miał szansę poznać swojego starszego brata, tylko po to, by ten potem znów od niego odszedł?

— Ja… — Syriusz pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi.

— To miłe, że udało ci się w końcu odzyskać najlepszego przyjaciela. – Izar skinął ostro na Jamesa Pottera. – W końcu to on był twoim prawdziwym bratem, gdy byłeś dzieckiem, czyż nie? Jednak tego lata powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy więcej nie zaczniesz wspierać Dumbledore’a. Powiedziałeś mi, że jeśli już, pozostaniesz neutralny. Wyznałeś, że nie chcesz ze mną walczyć. Więc co to jest? – Wskazał na szaty aurora, jakie miał na sobie Syriusz. – Ministerstwo wspiera Dumbledore’a. Tego samego człowieka, który rozerwał na strzępy nie tylko życie Regulusa, ale również Lily.

Zdając sobie sprawę z otaczających ich ludzi, Izar uświadomił sobie, że musi działać szybko. Musiał jak najprędzej zasiać ziarno wątpliwości i zniknąć. Nie miał czasu, aby poczekać i zobaczyć, czy urośnie. I nie mógł obiecać, że James Potter nie pozbiera z powrotem Syriusza w jedną całość. Jednak zrobi, co tylko w jego mocy, by rozbić kruchą ścianę, jaką Syriusz spróbował wznieść wokół siebie po zeszłych wakacjach.

Izar pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na policzku swojego wuja i umyślnie przyciskając pierścień dziedzica Blacków do jego skóry.

— Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie jesteś już dłużej częścią rodu Blacków. Jak _możesz_ troszczyć się o Regulusa, skoro stoisz po przeciwnej stronie wojny? Skoro udało ci się odzyskać twoją prawdziwą rodzinę?

Pozostał jedynie na tyle długo, by zobaczyć, jak Syriusz całkowicie blednie.

— _Izarze!_

Dziedzic Blacków nie odwrócił się na wezwanie Syriusza, opuszczając Ministerstwo. Rodzina zawsze będzie dla niego ważna. Zawsze będzie ze wszystkich pieprzonych sił starał się ją ochronić. Jeśli jednak Syriusz pozostanie w szeregach aurorów po tym, jak Izar manipulował nim poprzez poczucie winy, będzie musiał ponownie przeanalizować jego rolę w tej wojnie.

Prawdą było, że nigdy nie mógłby _umyślnie_ zabić swojego wuja.

Obiecał kiedyś Regulusowi, że znajdzie jakiś sposób, by służyć całkowicie Ciemnej Stronie, chroniąc zarazem Syriusza.

Nienawidził się za to, że wciąż darzył takimi uczuciami swojego wroga.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wyglądasz… elegancko – wycedził Izar, wchodząc do zajmowanego przez Regulusa pokoju. Jego ojciec siedział na krześle obok szpitalnego łóżka, czytając książkę. Światło wieczornego nieba jeszcze bardziej podkreślało blizny na jego twarzy. A jednak wyglądał spokojniej, młodziej i przystojniej.

Regulus szybko odłożył książkę i spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem.

— Izarze – wyszeptał serdecznie mężczyzna. – Podejdź, mój synu.

Chłopiec nie zawahał się, od razu przybliżając się do wózka inwalidzkiego, po czym pochylił się, by uściskać ojca. Ciepłe dłonie Regulusa objęły jego twarz, przytrzymując go w miejscu, nim pocałował jego czoło. Pachniał lepiej niż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, gdy był w śpiączce. Wtedy rzucano na niego tylko zaklęcia odświeżające, co nie mogło równać się z kąpielą. Teraz jego ojciec pachniał jak zwykle, szczyptą męskości i piżmem.

— Jak się czujesz? Na pewno nie wyglądasz, jakbyś był trwale sparaliżowany – powiedział szczerze Izar, nie cackając się ze stanem Regulusa.

Jego ojciec posłał mu napięty uśmiech.

— Lepiej niż przez wiele ostatnich _lat_ , Izarze. Severus pomógł mi pogodzić się z kilkoma rzeczami. Jestem pewien, że powiedział ci o naszej wytworzonej przez legilimencję więzi.

Więzi. A więc to tak Regulus to nazywał. Izar uśmiechnął się.

— Och tak? Więzi pomiędzy tobą a _Severusem_? – Usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko swojego ojca, po czym bezmyślnie strzepnął ze swoich szat niewidzialną sadzę. – W takim razie nic dziwnego, że czujesz się taki ożywiony.

Spojrzał na swojego ojca, zamierając, gdy dostrzegł na jego twarzy zadowolony uśmiech. Wręcz nieprawdopodobne było, jak spokojnie Regulus przyjmował swój stan. Jasne, z pewnością musiał mu pomóc siedzący mu w głowie w czasie śpiączki, wiecznie opanowany Severus Snape, ale... jego ojciec był po prostu taki _inny_ …

Nie stracił jednak swojej starej aury. Właściwie od czasu wypadku powietrze wokół niego tylko jeszcze bardziej zgęstniało. Siedział na wózku dumnie i dostojnie, wyprostowawszy ramiona i szyję. Wyglądał teraz na czystokrwistego czarodzieja bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jego falowane, czarne włosy były starannie ułożone, krótsze i zadbane. Zniknęła kozia bródka, którą przyciął kilka dni po swoich powrocie z piętnastoletniej nieobecności, co podkreśliło jego arystokratyczne cechy.

Spoglądające na niego grafitowe oczy były wyraźniejsze… ostrzejsze.

— Mam za co podziękować Severusowi – zgodził się Regulus. – Przez całą swoją dorosłość żyłem przeszłością. Dobrze jest w końcu obudzić się w teraźniejszości. – Mężczyzna pochylił się, kładąc dłoń na kolanie Izara. Pierścień Blacków na palcu Regulusa wydawał się zastępować miejsce korony. – Dobrze cię znów widzieć po tak długim czasie. Musiało się wiele wydarzyć.

— Masz rację – przyznał Izar. – Ale to nie jest chyba najlepsze miejsce na rozmawianie o takich sprawach.

Jego ojciec przyjrzał się mu uważnie i chłopiec odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Od kiedy odkrył rekonstrukcję gobelinu rodu Blacków, zastanawiał się, czy powinien go zniszczyć, zanim Regulus wróci do domu, czy może zostawić, jak jest. Czy Regulus pamiętał widzenie jego czaszki i daty zgonu? A może zapomniał o tym pod wpływem swoich ciężkich przeżyć?

Był to trudny wybór, ale Izar naprawił gobelin rodu Blacków i nałożył na swoje miejsce na drzewie niezwykle silne zaklęcie Glamour. Był teraz „żywy” i całkowicie w porządku. Ciekawie będzie zobaczyć, czy Regulus coś o tym wspomni, czy może zapomniał o tym wszystkim w czasie swojej śpiączki. Wpatrując się w oczy swojego ojca, zastanawiał się, jak wiele Regulus wiedział, ale był skłonny o tym milczeć.

Jego ojciec wyciągnął rękę i ujął jego policzek, przesuwając kciukiem po jego skórze.

— Mogę więc zakładać, że ty i Severus jesteście teraz parą? – powrócił zgrabnie do wcześniejszej rozmowy.

Regulus prychnął.

— Jeszcze nie – zaprzeczył jego ojciec, niemal niechętnie odrywając dłoń od jego twarzy. – Ale uczyniliśmy postępy, do których dojście normalnie pewnie zajęłoby nam wiele lat. Gdyby nie on, nie czułbym się tak dobrze ze swoją obecną pozycją.

— A tak jest? – mruknął zaciekawiony młodzieniec. – Co tak naprawdę czujesz wobec swojego obecnego stanu?

Regulus opuścił wzrok na swoje nogi, w zamyśleniu przyciskając dłonie do ud.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym się z niego cieszył. Ale wiem, że pewnego dnia _będę_ znowu chodził. – Regulus uniósł na niego wzrok. – To Czarna Magia wprowadziła mnie w ten stan. A ja czczę Ciemność, wielbię ją. Jeśli podejmę odpowiednie kroki, nie może pozostawić mnie w tym stanie na zawsze.

Izar sądził, że była to ogromna głupota. Sam nie wielbił ani nie służył _Ciemności_. Wielu mrocznych czarodziei przechodziło przez rytuały, aby składać jej cześć. Nawet niektórzy Jaśni czarodzieje czcili swoją gałąź magii. Wierzyli w przesądy i fantazje, które wpajano im w dzieciństwie. I dotyczyło to głównie czystokrwistych. Była to jedna z tych rzeczy, wobec których Regulus nigdy na niego nie naciskał.

Izar wierzył bardziej w naukę. I chociaż miał ogromny szacunek dla magii, a nawet rozumiał różnicę temperamentów między Jasnością a Ciemnością… nie czcił ich oddzielnie za pomocą różnych sakramentów.

— Nawet jeśli nie stanie się to za pomocą cudu, mogę ci pomóc – zapewnił go spokojnie Izar. – Nie znam zbyt dobrze ludzkiego ciała, ale mogę się go nauczyć i…

Jego ojciec potrząsnął niespodziewanie głową.

— To bardzo wzruszające, że chcesz pomóc. I nawet to zaakceptuję. Ale nie teraz, Izarze. – Skóra wokół oczu mężczyzny zmarszczyła się, gdy się mu przyglądał. – Widzę, że masz już na głowie zbyt wiele problemów. Twoje oczy pokazują mi, że jesteś spięty.

Izar odwrócił od niego wzrok i spojrzał przez okno na słońce. Miał nadzieję, że nie było to równie oczywiste dla tych, którzy nie znali go tak dobrze.

— Jestem teraz wolnym człowiekiem – zaczął ponownie Regulus, kiedy Izar dalej uparcie milczał. Jego ojciec podniósł rękaw, ujawniając nagie przedramię, jakby nie został niedawno oznaczony. Tęskny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Nie oznaczy mnie ponownie. Nie wiem, co mam wobec tego czuć, ale przykro mi, że nie będę mógł uczestniczyć w żadnych bitwach. – Nagle Regulus spojrzał na Izara z szalonym błyskiem w oczach. – Być może uda mi się cię przekonać, abyś od czasu do czasu przyniósł mi do domu jakiegoś mugola? Choć tym razem wolałbym, aby nie były to dzieci.

Izar odetchnął głośno, spoglądając na ojca.

— Ten chłopiec jest absolutnie irytujący. Im prędzej wrócisz do domu i zaczniesz się nim opiekować, tym szybciej będę miał go z głowy.

Regulus posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

— Masz do niego słabość – oświadczył z zadowoleniem jego ojciec. – Zacząłeś się o niego troszczyć, co?

— No raczej nie – zadrwił Izar. – Jeśli już, to stał się on jeszcze bardziej denerwujący. Bez względu na to, jak wiele razy mówiłem mu, że to niemożliwe, wciąż nalega, aby jego nowe imię brzmiało Izar Junior.

Regulus odchylił głowę i roześmiał się. Młodzieniec wyprostował się, nie widząc w tym niczego zabawnego. Chociaż, tylko ten jeden raz, pozwolił Regulusowi na tę szczyptę rozbawienia. Dobrze było widzieć, że ciemność i nawiedzone cienie w końcu zniknęły z jego twarzy.

 

**~*~**

 

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało Rufusowi w pracy. Głośno zaprosił swojego gościa do środka i z zadowoleniem ujrzał Connera Orana, swojego zaufanego Niewymownego. Młody mężczyzna był w jego oczach jeszcze chłopcem, mimo że był o kilka lat starszy od Izara Blacka. Wyglądał jednak młodziej niż źródło jego zainteresowania. Niewymowny załamywał nerwowo ręce, ale w jego oczach kryła się chytrość.

Rufus nie miał do niego żalu. Przywykł już do Izara Blacka i jego umiejętności ukrywania swoich emocji… jeśli w ogóle jakieś posiadał. Ta sytuacja była natomiast poważna. Można było oczekiwać, że ktoś tak młody jak Conner Oran będzie miał w sobie wiele obaw.

— Ministrze – zaryzykował z wahaniem Conner. – Było dokładnie tak, jak przewidziałeś. Black zmienił obliczenia.

Rufus odchylił się na swoim skórzanym krześle.

— Tak jak myślałem – westchnął ostrożnie. – Udało ci się mimo to ukończyć wynalazek?

Chłopiec poderwał się szybko na te słowa, a jego klatka piersiowa wypięła się z dumą.

— Tak, proszę pana. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zrobiłem kopię notatek, zanim je zmienił. Przetestowałem je, gdy wszyscy inni Niewymowni poszli w nocy do domu. Jest gotowy, gdy tylko zapragniesz go wykorzystać.

Rufus pozwolił, aby lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jego poznaczoną bliznami twarz.

— Dobra robota, panie Oran. – Chłopiec stał się jeszcze pewniejszy siebie. – Musimy działać jak najszybciej. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że pan Black rozgryzie nasz plan, jeśli będziemy zwlekać. Jego ojciec obudził się dzisiaj ze śpiączki. Przez resztę dnia będzie wystarczająco rozproszony.

Scrimgeour wyprostował się, po czym pochylił wolniej nad biurkiem.

— Możliwe, że śmierciożercy dziś zaatakują. Mój kontakt zapewnił mnie, że Czarny Pan się niecierpliwi i planuje rajd. Musimy mieć pewność, że Black do nas dołączy.

Oran skinął ostro głową.

— Jestem pewien, że to zrobi, proszę pana. Nie ma pretekstu, aby się nie pojawić.

Rufus tylko szeroko się uśmiechnął.

Och, miał taką nadzieję.


	53. Część II Rozdział 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **Felly** i **anga971**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy**

— _Cisza_ – syknął Conner. Głos mu drżał i nawet on sam ledwo go słyszał. – Chcecie, aby nas złapali, zanim przybędą posiłki? – Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby ich spostrzeżono.

W powietrzu roznosiły się krzyki. Zaglądając przez gęste zarośla, pochłonął wzrokiem płonące domy… krew oraz grozę. Wszystko to miał teraz przed oczami. Oczywiście widział to już wcześniej, kiedy towarzyszył aurorom w ich misji powstrzymania śmierciożerców, ale nigdy nie znajdował się w pozycji takiej jak ta. Sam. Bezbronny. Nieaktywny. Obserwujący tylko, jak to wszystko się rozwija. Nie robiąc nic, aby to powstrzymać.

Przełknął z trudem ślinę, patrząc na czarodzieja, który na próżno próbował bronić swoją rodzinę i dom przed tym brutalnym i bezdusznym atakiem. Śmierciożercy roześmiali się, a ich metaliczne maski błysnęły upiornie w świetle płomieni niszczących domy ich ofiar. Conner był zbyt daleko, aby dostrzec ich oczy, jednak wiedział, że najpewniej świeciły się tłumionym szaleństwem i żądzą krwi. Byli _potworami_. Oni wszyscy byli potworami, skoro w taki sposób torturowali i okaleczali innych ludzi.

Nie zasługiwali na magię. Żaden z nich. Jeśli wcześniej miał jakieś wątpliwości odnośnie swojego wynalazku, teraz już z pewnością się ich pozbył. Albus Dumbledore pomógł mu pokonać niepewności. Tak samo jak Rufus Scrimgeour.

Conner musiał zamrugać, aby pozbyć się pełnych wściekłości i przerażenia łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy patrzył, jak jedna z ofiar jest obdzierana ze skóry. Oddzieliła się ona od niej bez najmniejszego problemu, odkrywając mięśnie i ścięgna. Conner pochylił się z pośpiechem, oddychając szybko, doskonale świadomy spoczywających na nim oczu innych Niewymownych. Było ich tylko dziesięciu. W parach przeniosą każdy słup w odpowiednie miejsce i uwiężą między nimi śmierciożerców, podczas gdy on przygotuje się do jak najszybszego aktywowania barier.

Plan polegał na tym, aby otoczyć śmierciożerców, zanim przybędzie Ministerstwo i nie dać się na tym złapać.

— Wszystko w porządku? – mruknął jeden z Niewymownych.

Conner zaczerwienił się, otarł usta i skinął głową.

— Jak najlepszym.

Niechętnie skierował swój wzrok z powrotem na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę i natychmiast skupił go na liderze. Czarnym Panu. Wysoka postać wydawała się całkowicie pochłonięta leżącymi u jego stóp mugolami. Conner poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. Gdyby już nie klęczał, upadłby w strachu na ziemię.

Odpychając od siebie swoje przerażenie, przypomniał sobie, że ludzie mogli walczyć przecież z Czarnym Panem.

I on też to zrobi. Po prostu… z daleka.

— Zróbmy to, póki wciąż jeszcze koncentrują się na swoich ofiarach. Pośpieszcie się.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar siedział u boku Regulusa. Jednym uchem słuchał, jak opowiada mu on okrojoną wersję incydentu we Francji, ale tak naprawdę pochłonięty był swoimi własnymi myślami. Wisząca dziś w powietrzu atmosfera była ciężka i gęsta, ostrzegająca.

Tylko przed czym?

Delikatnie pogładził palcami swoją różdżkę, zastanawiając się, czy możliwe byłoby sklonowanie Aidena i skurczenie go. W ten sposób mógłby zawsze nosić ze sobą swojego własnego przenośnego jasnowidza, nie musząc zwracać na niego uwagi. Wystarczyłoby, aby co godzinę sprawdzał jego stan i czy nie miał przypadkiem żadnych nowych wizji. Następnie zamknąłby mu usta, chowając go w kieszeni, póki znów nie stałby się mu potrzebny.

Było to bardzo kuszące, ale również absolutnie niemożliwe.

— Przepraszam – zadumał z fałszywą radością Regulus. – Nudzę cię?

— Tak – odparł sardonicznie Izar. Zamrugał na swojego ojca, w końcu wychodząc z zadumy. – Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz?

Regulus potarł szczękę i przyjrzał się mu w zamyśleniu.

— Jestem tu ponoć na kontrolę. Uzdrowiciele są zdumieni, że obudziłem się ze śpiączki w tak dobrym nastroju. No bo jakże to mam czelność szukać pozytywnych, a nie negatywnych stron tej całej sytuacji. Myślą, że powinienem przejść terapię.

Izar chrząknął, wstając z łóżka i rozciągając się.

— Jak na mój gust to pragną po prostu wycisnąć z twojego skarbca jeszcze trochę złota. – Zerknął na kręcącą się w pobliżu pielęgniarkę i posłał jej szyderczy uśmieszek. – Ci pieprzeni uzdrowiciele na niczym się nie znają. Dają ci tylko lekarstwa i oczekują w zamian pieniędzy.

Regulus patrzył z zaintrygowaniem, jak pielęgniarka prycha i wychodzi gniewnie z pokoju.

— Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, a wydaje mi się, że tak właśnie jest, zatrudniłbym ci prywatnego terapeutę, który przychodziłby do naszego domu – poinformował go Izar, doprowadzając do porządku swoje szaty Niewymownego. – Oczywiście po uprzednim dokładnym zbadaniu jego osiągnięć. Zadowolę się tylko najlepszymi, dopóki nie staniesz na nogi.

Zatrzymał się przy swoim ojcu, po czym położył na pożegnanie rękę na jego policzku.

— Wychodzisz? – zapytał Regulus, wyciągając ramię i przyciskając dłoń syna mocniej do swojej skóry. Zachowywał się, jakby Izar wcale nie siedział tu już od dobrych kilku godzin. – Lubię z tobą rozmawiać. Dziękuję, że poświęciłeś trochę swojego pracowitego dnia na odwiedzenie rannego ojca.

— Rannego? – Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Chyba raczej _promieniującego_ tak długim spędzeniem czasu z Severusem. Nie wiem, czy powinienem uważać to za coś dobrego, czy może wręcz przeciwnie.

— Może masz rację – zgodził się z radosnym uśmiechem Regulus. Następnie jednak jego twarz spochmurniała. – Idziesz dziś wieczorem do domu Lily? Słyszałem, że odwiedzałeś ją przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. – Twarz mężczyzny stwardniała niczym kamień i zrobiła się nieczytelna. Nawet Izar miał problem z określeniem, co myśli jego ojciec.

— To nie tak, jak myślisz – zaczął obronnie. Nie chciał, by Regulus uważał, że przebaczył Lily to, co mu zrobiła. – Ona i ja…

— Hej – przerwał mu delikatnie Regulus. – Sądzę, że to dobrze, iż ją trochę poznasz. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co mi w przeszłości zrobiła, wciąż jest twoją matką. Nie mogę ci tego odebrać. Powiedziałem ci, że w czasie powrotu do zdrowia pogodziłem się z kilkoma rzeczami. Między innymi właśnie z nią. Mam tylko nadzieję, że pewnego dnia i ty będziesz w stanie zrobić to samo.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że…

Izar urwał gwałtownie, zaciskając mocno szczęki, kiedy jego Mroczny Znak eksplodował niespodziewanie rozdzierającym bólem. Chwilę później rozgrzała się również złota bransoletka Ministerstwa, zdecydowanie mniej natarczywie. Wpatrując się prosto przed siebie, przez minutę pozwolił sobie na zamarcie w panice, która ogarnęła jego ciało i umysł.

Stał w tej chwili na rozdrożu. Biorąc pod uwagę nałożony na niego zakaz uczestniczenia w działaniach śmierciożerców, Czarny Pan nie wzywałby go, gdyby nie było to ogromnie ważne. I doskonale wiedział, czego Voldemort od niego potrzebował, po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć i się z tym pogodzić.

Wynalazek nie mógł zostać ukończony. Myślał, że wraz z Lily udało mu się zyskać przynajmniej jeden dzień. Miał jej dziś zaproponować, aby zaprzestali swojej współpracy, chyba że pragnęła zostać na niej przyłapana. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zrobić coś naprawdę ekstremalnego, aby powstrzymać użycie tego wynalazku. Nie powinna zostać przy nim złapana, gdy będzie go niszczył. Skakanie wokół niego i próba opóźnienia daty jego ukończenia były nowatorskim pomysłem, jednak ostatecznie spowodowały tylko, że był wszystkiego nieświadomy.

A teraz było już za późno, aby go zniszczyć.

Prawda?

— Izarze? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem Regulus. – Co jest?

Oderwał swoją dłoń od twarzy ojca i odwrócił się.

— Muszę iść. Najprawdopodobniej wrócę wieczorem, jeśli sprawy nie pójdą zgodnie z planem…

Zjawi się w Ministerstwie jako Niewymowny. Wierzył, że w tym przebraniu będzie miał większe szanse na zniszczenie wynalazku, niż gdyby chciał zrobić to jako śmierciożerca. Niemniej jednak, jeśli sprawy okażą się gorsze, niż sądził, beż żadnych skrupułów ujawni, komu tak naprawdę jest lojalny. Jeśli tylko istnieje jakaś szansa, zrobi wszystko, byle tylko Czarny Pan i jego słudzy nie zostali całkowicie pozbawieni swoich magicznych rdzeni.

Idąc pośpiesznie korytarzem, zastanawiał się, _jak_ ma ten wynalazek zniszczyć.

Chociaż uznawano go za geniusza, nie mógł równać się z _dwudziestoma_ Niewymownymi. Kiedy połączyło się ze sobą ich umysły, byli równie genialni, co on sam. Wyzwaniem było już samo zbywanie ich z pomocą Lily. Wszyscy, którzy pracowali nad wynalazkiem Orana, zostali specjalnie wybrani właśnie ze względu na swoją inteligencję oraz lojalność wobec Ministerstwa. Kiedy – lub raczej jeśli – Izar zniszczy ten wynalazek, wiedział, że będzie musiał każdego z nich wytropić i zabić, zanim będą mieli szansę go zrekonstruować.

Jednak nad tym będzie myślał później. Teraz musiał wykombinować jakiś sposób na zniszczenie samego urządzenia.

Kiedy aktywowało się pole siłowe, wynalazek otaczany był warstwami zaklęć. Zaklęć, które miały zapewnić, że słupy nie zostaną naruszone, kiedy będą więzić między sobą swoje ofiary. Jeśli dotrze tam na czas, być może uda mu się zlikwidować to urządzenie, zanim zostanie uruchomione. Tylko wtedy można było zniszczyć je za pomocą Czarnej Magii. Sądząc jednak po palącym go intensywnie Znaku, było już za późno. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie przygotowywali się właśnie do rozpoczęcia promieniowania.

Jego celem było więc zaatakowanie panelu kontrolnego.

Oczywiście mógł jeszcze zrezygnować ze swojego początkowego planu i zdecydować się na aportowanie do miejsca, gdzie wraz ze śmierciożercami przebywał właśnie Voldemort. Problemem było jednak to, że nie miałby wtedy żadnego wsparcia. Gdyby pojawił się w samym centrum walki w szatach śmierciożercy, stałby się głównym celem. Jako Niewymowny nie zostanie natomiast zaatakowany natychmiast.

Pomimo swoich podejrzeń wobec planów Scrimgeoura, musiał pozbyć się swoich wątpliwości i zobaczyć, dokąd go to wszystko zaprowadzi.

Kto wie?

Być może będzie to nawet… _zabawne._

 

**~*~**

 

— Panie Black… widzę, że w końcu się pan zjawił – chrząknął przez salę Owen Welder, szef Niewymownych.

Ruchy Izara były kocie, kiedy zbliżał się do czekającej na niego grupki jego współpracowników. Od razu spostrzegł, że nie ma przy nich żadnych aurorów. Lily stała w pewnym oddaleniu, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i skupiając swoją uwagę na kimś stojącym w głębi korytarza. Odwracając się, Izar ujrzał przypatrującego się temu wszystkiemu z podejrzeniem Jamesa Pottera, zanim skinął on Lily głową i zaczął odchodzić.

— Minister Scrimgeour poprosił, abyśmy specjalnie na ciebie poczekali – kontynuował Owen, gładząc swoją krzaczastą, rudą brodę. Jego ciemne oczy się zwęziły. – Przychodzi ci na myśl dlaczego?

— Właśnie miałem zapytać o to samo – mruknął, zatrzymując się przed tłumem obserwujących go Niewymownych. – A aurorzy? Nie będą nam towarzyszyć?

— Scrimgeour wydawał się pewny, że nie będziemy ich potrzebować – warknął Owen, sprawiając wrażenie nieco przemęczonego, gdy zaczął z jeszcze większym zawzięciem gładzić swoją brodę, ciągnąc za jej małe włoski i kręcąc nimi.

— Ach – zacmokał Izar. – Oczywiście. – No jasne, że Scrimgeour nie będzie _chciał_ , aby byli przy nich aurorzy. Pragnął zatrzymać to wszystko w tajemnicy. Myślał, że dzięki temu będzie miał większe szanse aktywować ten wynalazek i „zniszczyć” go, zanim stanie się go świadom ktokolwiek prócz Niewymownych. Ale czy on naprawdę myślał, że to zadziała?

Tylko dwudziestu Niewymownych wiedziało o tej machinie. A zatem w sporo ponad trzydziestu jego niczego nieświadomych kolegów po fachu z pewnością rozpali się dzisiaj ciekawość, gdy zobaczą jej działanie. I każdy z nich będzie mógł spróbować samemu zrekonstruować to, co ujrzy.

Izar spojrzał w oczy Rookwooda, z zaskoczeniem odnajdując w nich tylko nonszalancję. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni śmierciożercy okazywali mu publicznie wyłącznie pogardę. Szydzili z niego, gdy koło nich przechodził, mruczeli obraźliwe wyzwiska, a co odważniejsi nawet spluwali mu pod nogi. Byli świadomi jego nieobecności w szeregach śmierciożerców i słyszeli pogłoski o czasie, jaki spędzał w domu Potterów.

Kiwnąwszy głową Rookwoodowi, wiedział, że ma przynajmniej dwóch sojuszników.

A pierwszy?

Odwrócił się do Lily. Jej twarz była odrobinę zielonkawa i Izar wiedział, że była doskonale świadoma, co się właśnie działo. W końcu musiał istnieć powód, dla którego cicho ostrzegła swojego męża. Izar nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czy chciał, aby aurorzy do nich dołączyli i zobaczyli ten wynalazek? Istniała możliwość, że uznają Rufusa za przebiegłego i pomogą Izarowi oraz Lily, aczkolwiek było to mało prawdopodobne.

— No cóż – mruknął Owen, wyciągając go z zadumy. – Miejmy to więc już za sobą, dobrze?

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia bransoletka Izara szarpnęła nim ostro i Niewymowni zniknęli z Ministerstwa, nim mógłby się na coś zdecydować lub cokolwiek zaplanować.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył, gdy jego stopy uderzyły o chłodną ziemię, była niepokojąco podkreślona przez pomarańczowe płomienie wydobywające się z okolicznych domów twarz Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Minister stał spokojnie w pobliżu płonącego budynku, splatając pewnie za plecami ręce i uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Żołądek młodzieńca zacisnął się ostro na wyraz jego twarzy. Mężczyzna chciał się z nim zabawić i Izar przyłapał się na tym, że przyjmuje to zaproszenie.

Jego ekstaza nie trwała jednak długo. Jego uwagę zwróciły zaskoczone i zdezorientowane pomruki Niewymownych. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazała się uwięziona w migoczącym polu siłowym wynalazku Connera Orana duża część armii Ciemnej Strony. Bariery ustawione zostały raczej niechlujnie, jako że więziły również kilku zabłąkanych mugoli i czarodziejów. Najbardziej zaniepokoiło go jednak to, że również Voldemort był na tyle nieostrożny, aby dać się tak zaskoczyć.

Śmierciożercy ze wszystkich sił próbowali rzucać na otaczającą ich barierę zaklęcia, jednak Izar doskonale wiedział, że nic nie mogło przebić się przez to ustrojstwo. Lord Voldemort natomiast stał pośrodku swojej armii w dziwnym, całkowitym bezruchu.

Izar wykonał krok do przodu, próbując wywołać u niego jakąś reakcję. Ten pozostał jednak niewzruszony i tylko jego szaty falowały od sił klątw rzucanych od środka na bariery. Jego różdżka była obniżona, unosząc się nad martwym mugolem leżącym u jego stóp. Izar zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. Wszyscy śmierciożercy wydawali się szaleć pod wpływem tego uwięzienia. Wyglądali niczym dzikie zwierzęta zamknięte po raz pierwszy w klatce, bezskutecznie próbujące się z niej uwolnić. Tylko Voldemort wydawał się z tą sytuacją pogodzony.

— Co to, _do diabła_ , jest? – krzyknął Owen Welder. Otaczający go Niewymowni spoglądali na urządzenie rozszerzonymi i wypełnionymi ciekawością oczami.

— To – zaczął Rufus, podchodząc do nich – jest wynalazek, który w końcu sprowadzi na nasz kraj pokój. I to wszystko dzięki Izarowi Blackowi.

Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na stojącego w bezruchu Blacka. On jednak nie odwrócił się od śmierciożerców, którzy syknęli pod nosem, gdy tylko go spostrzegli.

W co dokładnie pogrywał sobie Rufus? Próbował go poskromić? Sprawić, że będzie stał i patrzył, jak magiczne rdzenie jego towarzyszy zostają wysuszone tak bardzo, że nie będzie dało się już ich nigdy naprawić? Czy Rufus sądził, że będzie w stanie zmusić go do przyłączenia się do Jasnej Strony poprzez mówienie śmierciożercom, że to on stał za ich uwięzieniem? Gdyby Izar odpowiedział na ten atak i zaczął bronić śmierciożerców, Rufus w ciągu kilku sekund przystawiłby mu różdżkę do gardła.

Minister zapędził go w kozi róg.

Izar w końcu zrozumiał, co Voldemort miał na myśli, gdy ostrzegał go, że jego szpony zaplączą się w tkane przez niego pajęczyny. Człowiek, którego Izar sądził, że przejrzał na wylot, zrobił coś zupełnie niepasującego do jego charakteru, co zaskoczyło nawet Blacka. To było… zabawne i chore.

Został zmanipulowany przez… przez _Rufusa Scrimgeoura_. Mężczyznę, który był znany ze swojej porywczości i niecierpliwych działań.

Izar zachichotał nisko. _On_ jednak nie skończył jeszcze tej potyczki. I chociaż Voldemort chciał, by Rufus przeżył wystarczająco długo, aby można go było wykorzystać do jego politycznych manewrów, Izar zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocny, aby sprowadzić na niego klęskę. Złamie jego bariery i całkowicie wytrąci go z równowagi.

— To nieprawda… — wykrzyknął zza barier ochrypły, kobiecy głos, wyłapując kłamstwo Rufusa. Izar od razu wiedział, dzięki przygarbionej i zwierzęcej postawie, że była to Bellatriks. – Kłamiesz przez te swoje spiczaste zęby, Rufusie.

— Izar Black? – zawołał ktoś słabo i ze wstrętem. – Mówisz… mówisz że to Izar Black za tym wszystkim stoi? Serio?

Młodzieniec odwrócił się od Bellatriks, spoglądając na stojącego słabo przy barierach Connera Orana. Jego drżące ręce ściskały panel kontrolny. Chłopiec nie za bardzo nad sobą panował, biorąc pod uwagę, że całe jego ciało się trzęsło, a twarz była przerażająco blada. Oczy, w których czaiło się obłąkanie, miał szeroko otwarte, gdy spoglądał z poczuciem zdrady na Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

— To _mój_ wynalazek. Mój.

Unosząc brwi, Izar posłał Rufusowi lekki uśmieszek. Najwyraźniej Minister podczas planowania tej niespodziewanej konfrontacji zapomniał o najważniejszym – nie wytrenował swoich marionetek. Conner Oran nie miał pojęcia o jego planie i Rufus wyszedł przez to na idiotę.

Niewymowni obserwowali cicho całe zajście. Izar kierował swój wzrok to na nieruchomego Voldemorta, to na niezrównoważonego Orana i w końcu na walczącego Rufusa. Coś musiał sobie darować. Voldemort nie robił nic, tylko się na niego patrzył. Czy naprawdę aż tak oziębiał wobec niego przez ostatni miesiąc, że Izar nawet nie… nie poczuł niczego z powodu jego bliskości? Czarny Pan był całkowicie zamknięty, stoicki. Czyżby naprawdę wierzył, że Izar miał coś wspólnego z tym całym wynalazkiem?

— Nie udawaj takiego skromnego – rozpoczął Rufus, zbliżając się do niego. Izar zesztywniał i pozwolił, bo jego dłonie przesunęły się po kieszeni, w której ukrywał swoją różdżkę. – Wiesz, że bardzo przyczyniłeś się do powstania tego wynalazku, Izarze. Nie kryj się za śmiałą deklaracją Connera. – Podobny do lwa mężczyzna przechylił głowę. – Powinieneś być z tego powodu dumny, a nie zawstydzony. Może aktywujemy nasze urządzenie i sprawdzimy, komu tak naprawdę jesteś lojalny, co?

Izar wykrzywił w odpowiedzi usta. Zanim jednak miałby okazję odpowiedzieć, po miasteczku, w którym obecnie przebywali, rozniósł się ostry trzask. Sądząc po głośnych, zjadliwych okrzykach śmierciożerców, mógł tylko przypuszczać, że osoba, która aportowała się za jego plecami, nie będzie dla niego żadną pomocą. I nagle, jakby widząc je po raz pierwszy, Izar spojrzał uważniej przez bariery wynalazku Connera na znajdujących się w jego zasięgu ludzi. Spostrzegł, że w rajdzie nie brała udziału cała armia.

Dziwne…

— Co ty wyprawiasz, Rufusie? – ogłosił za jego plecami swoją obecność Kingsley Shacklebolt, szef aurorów, którzy obecnie mu towarzyszyli. Jego ciemne oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie na Scrimgeoura, zanim rozszerzyły, gdy ujrzał stojący nieco dalej aktywny wynalazek.

— Z chęcią powiem ci, co on robi, aurorze Shacklebolt – stwierdził nagle Izar. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając na ciemnoskórego mężczyznę. – Gdy tylko został wybrany na Ministra, ogarnęła go żądza władzy. Od tamtego czasu, dla swoich własnych zachcianek, ingeruje w Departament Tajemnic. Zrujnował naszą pracę, zniszczył nasze życia… — mówiąc to z pasją, spojrzał na Niewymownych, aby zwrócić na siebie całą ich uwagę. – Zakwestionował naszą moralność i, co najważniejsze, zabrał nam to, czego najbardziej pragniemy. Tajność i wolność.

Chora radość rozpaliła jego klatkę piersiową, kiedy spostrzegł, że kilku Niewymownych kiwa potwierdzająco głowami. Izar skupił się przede wszystkim na Owenie Welderze, wiedząc, co tak naprawdę myśli on o przejęciu przez Scrimgeoura jego departamentu. – A teraz – kontynuował – zmusił wielu z nas do stworzenia wynalazku, który zniszczy czarodziejski świat. – Kontrakt, który podpisał, zakazywał mu mówienia o specyfice urządzenia, ale to nie powstrzyma go od wypowiedzenia na głos tego, co tylko _może_. – Daje on Ministrowi Scrimgeourowi zbyt wiele kontroli… zbyt wiele władzy. Jest całkowicie sprzeczny z moją molarnością.

Stojący za jego plecami Niewymowni szeptali między sobą, a oczy Owena Weldera stwardniały. Obróciwszy się do Kingsleya, Izar uśmiechnął się. Gdzieś w głębi swojego umysłu zaczął zastanawiać się nad powodem milczenia Rufusa. I tym, że nie próbował zrobić niczego, aby go powstrzymać.

— On nie _zabija_ czarodziei, którzy znajdują się w jego zasięgu. On ich niszczy.

— To również sprzeczne z moją moralnością – odezwała się Lily Potter, stając z pewnością siebie u jego boku. – Całkowicie się w tej kwestii z Izarem zgadzam.

Shacklebolt uniósł brwi. Na jego twarzy, pod wpływem słów Lily, pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by spostrzec powagę sytuacji. Izar wiedział również, że oboje byli częścią Zakonu Dumbledore’a i dość często ze sobą pracowali.

— Wystarczy – ryknął Rufus, gdy Niewymowni zaczęli robić się zbyt awanturniczy. Aurorzy natomiast dalej milczeli, wyrażając na twarzach jedynie ciekawość. – Ufałbyś tak jego słowom, gdybyś wiedział, że jest lojalnym śmierciożercą?

Nagle lewy rękaw Izara został rozcięty przy łokciu, odsłaniając czarny Mroczny Znak. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, słysząc radosny śmiech Bellatriks. Co dziwne, nie czuł się zbytnio upokorzony tym, iż zostało to ujawnione w tak tchórzliwy sposób. Był świadomy, że wiele różdżek zostaje wskazanych w jego kierunku. Unosząc wzrok, spostrzegł rozszerzone oczy Lily, zupełnie jakby dopiero ujrzenie Mrocznego Znaku naprawdę uświadomiło jej jego prawdziwą lojalność.

Zachichotał, unosząc ręce, gdy różdżka wyleciała z jego kieszeni prosto w dłoń Rufusa Scrimgeoura. W piwnych oczach Ministra tańczyła okrutna iskierka, kiedy ten wskazał swoją różdżką prosto pomiędzy jego oczy.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem tych szat… — wycedził z radością Izar.

— Myślisz, że to żart, Black? – warknął Rufus. – W końcu mam dowód, jakiego potrzebuję, by wrzucić twój tyłek do Azkabanu. Możesz już opuścić tę swoją dumną brodę.

— Wręcz przeciwnie – szepnął młodzieniec. – Mogę unieść ją jeszcze wyżej, wiedząc, że w końcu cię wkurzyłem.

Czuł, że aurorzy powoli się do niego zbliżają. Ich różdżki były podniesione w gotowości, na wypadek gdyby miał w rękawie jakiegoś asa. W rzeczywistości jednak nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Coś dramatycznego, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Nie podda się bez walki. Najpierw jednak odrobiną szyderstwa podniesie się nieco na duchu.

— Jak to jest, Ministrze? – mruknął cicho, unosząc brew, gdy różdżka Rufusa została mocniej przyciśnięta do skóry między jego oczami. – Wiedzieć, że stałeś się dokładnie tym samym, co przyrzekłeś nienawidzić? – Izar zmrużył oczy. – Przyszło ci w ogóle do głowy, że zamieniłeś się w człowieka, który tak dyskryminująco używa siły przeciwko innym czarodziejom? Pragnąłeś sprawiedliwości i triumfu Jasnej Strony. A teraz masz w sobie tyle samo mroku, co każdy inny czarodziej, jakiego znam. Rozczarowałeś mnie.

Rufus uniósł górną wargę i warknął:

— To, co o mnie myślisz, mało mnie obchodzi.

— Och, wątpię – drażnił się z nim Izar, tym razem odważniej dzięki nieustannym, słodkim szeptom zachęty i obietnic ze strony Bellatriks. – Widzę, że bardzo ci to ciąży. Wiesz, że jesteś z tego powodu innym człowiekiem. Zbrukanym. Zabrudzonym.

— Wystarczy – zawrzał Rufus.

— Lily, może się od niego odsuniesz, abyśmy mogli go zatrzymać – nakazał jej cicho Shacklebolt.

— Och, ona nigdzie nie idzie. Zabierzcie ją do Ministerstwa na przesłuchanie – przerwał mu Rufus, wciąż spoglądając jednak na Izara. – Mam powody, by twierdzić, że pomagała Blackowi w jego oszustwie.

— A co to dokładnie za oszustwo? – Izar roześmiał się cicho.

Rufus jeszcze bardziej się nad nim pochylił, zginając łokieć, by z większym zdecydowaniem przycisnąć różdżkę do jego czoła.

— Nie próbuj jej bronić. Doskonale wiem, że nie zostało na nią rzucone żadne zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. Jest równie winna, co ty, różnica polega tylko na tym, że nie ma na przedramieniu tego ohydnego tatuażu.

— Ależ Ministrze – zacmokał Izar. – Klątwa Imperiusa to nie jedyny sposób na zmuszenie kogoś, aby coś zrobił. Szantaż jest raczej… właściwy i znacznie efektywniejszy niż kiedykolwiek będzie Imperius. Wystarczyła tylko cicha groźba wobec życia jej męża.

Lily wydała z siebie przeczący odgłos, ale Izar sięgnął ręką do tyłu i ścisnął boleśnie jej ramię. Nie zostało to zauważone przez Rufusa, jako że jego uwaga zwrócona była całkowicie na jego twarz.

— Aktywuj wynalazek, panie Oran – zawołał Rufus, uśmiechając się Izarowi szeroko w twarz.

— Naprawdę nie sądzę, by to było konieczne, Rufusie – ogłosił Shacklebolt. – Śmierciożercy są doskonale uwięzieni. Możemy się już resztą zająć. Black zostanie odprowadzony do aresztu, a śmierciożercy będą bardzo dobrze strzeżeni. Mamy nawet Czarnego Pana…

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Och, ale to ci nie wystarczy, prawda, Rufusie?

— Izarze… — syknęła Lily.

— Aktywuj go! – ryknął Minister.

— Nienawidzisz nie mieć kontroli – wydumał szyderczo, pomimo swojej niepewności wobec tej sytuacji.

W oczach Rufusa pojawił się niebezpieczny cień, gdy odsunął on rękę do tyłu, przygotowując się do rzucenia na niego jakiegoś naprawdę paskudnego zaklęcia. Ich uwagę rozproszyły jednak krzyki śmierciożerców. Izar zerknął na nich szybko, obawiając się, że wynalazek został już aktywowany, jednak chwilę później zmarszczył brwi, gdy postać Czarnego Pana zaczęła migotać, a następnie całkowicie zniknęła.

Uświadomił sobie w końcu, że było to zaklęcie duplikatu. To nie był prawdziwy Czarny Pan. A sądząc po pełnej zaskoczenia reakcji śmierciożerców, również oni nie wiedzieli o jego planie oszukania wrogów. Co miało sens. Voldemort nie ufałby _nikomu_ na tyle, by podzielić się z nim wiedzą, że używa przynęty.

— Skoro to nie jest Czarny Pan… — zaczął nieco niepewnie jakiś auror. – Gdzie w takim razie jest prawdziwy?

Pośród grupy aurorów przetoczył się zimny chichot, po czym wszystko… eksplodowało w chaosie.

Izar zamachnął się do przodu pięścią i uderzył Rufusa prosto w twarz. Minister zatoczył się do tyłu i młodzieniec pochylił się, przeciskając się biegiem przez tłum zdezorientowanych Niewymownych w stronę Connera Orana. Ten spostrzegł go i szybko aktywował wynalazek.

— Nie! – krzyknął Izar, zderzając się z Oranem i posyłając go na ziemię. Niedaleko nich śmierciożercy, których nieobecność wcześniej zauważył, wyłonili się z okolicznych domów, zaczynając walczyć z aurorami. Dodało mu to trochę pewności siebie, zwłaszcza że jego różdżka wciąż była w posiadaniu Scrimgeoura.

Chwytając drżącego Connera za kołnierz, podniósł go na wysokość swojej twarzy.

— Musisz zatrzymać promieniowanie. Jaki jest kod? – Nie chciał posuwać się do zniszczenia panelu kontrolnego, bo jako że został już aktywowany, nie zmieni się to, dopóki cykl się nie zakończy. Potrzebował kodu, aby powstrzymać promieniowanie.

Zerkając szybko w lewo, Izar spojrzał na stojących w granicach urządzenia śmierciożerców. Kwestią minut było, nim promieniowanie wykona swoje zadanie i zniszczy ich magiczne rdzenie. Nie miał wiele czasu, aby to powstrzymać.

— Ja… oni nie zasługują na magię… — jąkał Oran. – Nie zasługują. Dumbledore i Scrimgeour powiedzieli mi…

— Dumbledore? – zażądał Izar, wzmacniając swój uścisk. – On _wiedział_? – Oczywiście, to nie mogła być tylko sprawka Scrimgeoura. Pomysł manipulowania podsunął mu Voldemort, jednak również Dumbledore szeptał mu do ucha. – Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że byłeś tylko pionkiem?

— Ten pomysł krążył mi po głowie już od _lat_ – splunął Oran. – Miałem wystarczająco odwagi, by go skonstruować tylko dlatego, że miałem wsparcie. Wiem, że to słuszne. Nie bądź taki protekcjonalny. – Conner spojrzał na Mroczny Znak, który widniał na jego ramieniu. – Powinieneś być tam razem z nimi.

Zanim Izar mógłby użyć siły fizycznej, aby wyciągnąć z Orana kod, w ich stronę pomknęło zaklęcie. Black przetoczył się na bok, ale okazało się to niekonieczne, jako że stanął przed nim Augustus Rookwood, blokując klątwę swoją mocną tarczą.

— Kryję cię, młody Blacku.

Izar uderzył pięścią w ulicę, po czym wyciągnął rękę, by znów pociągnąć w dół gramolącego się na nogi Orana. Spadł on niezgranie na ziemię, a następnie uderzył mocno głową o chodnik. Conner przestał się ruszać, nieświadomy swojego otoczenia. Izar spojrzał na niego tępo, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że stracił przytomność.

— _Cholera jasna_ – warknął, uderzając Orana mocno w twarz, w tym samym czasie sięgając również do panelu kontrolnego. Mimo nerwów, jego ręce pozostały opanowane.

Panel był zablokowany, dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał. Szybko wypróbował kilka kodów, które zapamiętał z tygodni pracy nad wynalazkiem. Żaden z nich nie działał i to tylko jeszcze bardziej go sfrustrowało. Ostatecznie uderzył panelem kontrolnym o ziemię, roztrzaskując go na drobne kawałeczki. Poleciały one w każdym kierunku i Izar spojrzał z niewielką nadzieją na wynalazek, jednak ten okazał się być wciąż aktywny.

— W środku znajduje się część elity śmierciożerców. Znajdź sposób, aby to zniszczyć. Natychmiast – wycedził obok niego jakiś głos, ociekając arogancją i wyniosłością.

Izar odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, mrużąc oczy na unoszącego się nad nim śmierciożercę drugiej rangi. Musiał być gdzieś mniej więcej w jego wieku, sądząc po głosie i niewielkim wzroście.

— Może sam byś się na coś przydał i skombinował mi różdżkę, co?

Brązowe oczy spojrzały na niego intensywnie z tym samym cieniem i intensywnością co zwykł Riddle. Śmierciożerca rzucił mu różdżkę, uderzając go w klatkę piersiową.

— To ostatni raz, gdy ci ją zwracam, dziecko. Naucz się lepiej jej pilnować.

Dziecko. _Dziecko_. No jasne, że był to Czarny Pan w przebraniu. Nikt inny nie mógł być tak arogancki i pewny siebie, a do tego roztaczać wokół aurę, jaką większość czarodziejów mogło wyczuć z daleka.

Izar posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Mógłby wykorzystać jego obecność wcześniej, kiedy szukał kodu. Voldemort mógł użyć na Oranie legilimencji, aby wydrzeć informacje z jego umysłu. Teraz jednak panel kontrolny już nie istniał. Co z niego za _głupiec_.

Odetchnął głęboko, skupiając się na wynalazku.

— Nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać, nim cykl się nie zakończy – szepnął głównie do siebie. – Niewymowni już o to _zadbali_.

Kiedy bitwa jeszcze bardziej się nasiliła, rozbrzmiały wokół niego wrzaski i krzyki. Niektórzy śmierciożercy, którzy przybyli później wraz z ukrytym w przebraniu Voldemortem, próbowali obalić bariery otaczające śmierciożerców. Ale było to bezskuteczne. Za plecami Izara Rookwood wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu, gdy klątwa uderzyła prosto w jego klatkę piersiową i upadł ciężko na ziemię. Riddle opuścił bok Blacka i zajął miejsce Augustusa, chroniąc odsłonięte plecy Izara.

Wszystko tak szybko pędziło. Izar zacisnął mocno usta, skupiając się mocno na aktywnym wynalazku. Wewnątrz niego śmierciożercy powoli opadali na kolana, a na ich twarzach widniał szok i strach. Izar wiedział, co czuli – jak magia wyrywana jest z ich ciał, pozostawiając ich bezbronnych. To samo co Regulus i Syriusz, kiedy Cygnus zacisnął ich magiczne rdzenie…

Jego głowa uniosła się szybko w górę i skupił się na swoim magicznym rdzeniu, szukając w nim swojej wrażliwości na magię. Nigdy wcześniej tak brutalnie nie przedzierał się przez swoje bariery. Niektórzy czarodzieje wchodzili w trans, aby ochronić swój umysł przed bólem lub traumą. Izar zdecydował się na zrobienie czegoś podobnego i udało mu się to osiągnąć tylko i wyłącznie dzięki czystej desperacji.

Ufając mężczyźnie kryjącemu jego plecy, pozwolił, by otaczający go świat rozproszył się w nicość, kiedy skupił się na swoim magicznym rdzeniu. Miał zawroty głowy z powodu tak szybkiego śledzenia go umysłem i zdziwił się na widok świecącego, podobnego do gałęzi miejsca, gdzie dzielił się na dwoje – jedną część odpowiadającą jego czarodziejskiej naturze, a drugą byciu magicznym stworzeniem. Nie zwrócił żadnej uwagi na tę pierwszą, wiedząc doskonale, że to nie w niej przebywała już dłużej jego wrażliwość na magię.

Z nową determinacją natknął się na zaciemnioną część swojego nowego rdzenia i wiedział doskonale, gdzie dokładnie musi odblokować swój dar. Trzymająca go w ryzach bariera była słaba, ledwie sobie z tym radząc. Wyglądało to tak, jakby dopiero niedawno zostało to wszystko ponownie złożone w jedną całość, co by wyjaśniało, jakim cudem był w stanie raz na jakiś czas, od momentu swojej transformacji w magiczne stworzenie, posiadać znowu swoją wrażliwość na magię.

I pomimo że pragnął spędzić więcej czasu na badaniu tego wszystkiego, otworzył zamek i natychmiast wyciągnął swój dar na wierzch, opuszczając zarazem swój umysł.

Ciągnięcie za sobą wrażliwości na magię z miejsca, gdzie była ona zamknięta sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby ktoś zaczepił mu głęboko w jelitach hak, po czym za niego pociągnął. Zamrugał, gdy oczy zaczęły go palić i wydobył z siebie bolesny skowyt, kiedy został ściągnięty z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Poprzez mgiełkę otumanienia spostrzegł, że jest w stanie dostrzec unoszącą się w powietrzu magię. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnio ją w taki sposób czuł i widział aury. Wypełniło go ogromne szczęście, które złagodziło ból w głowie i żołądku. Pomimo piękna tego wszystkiego, Izar zmusił się do skupienia z powrotem na wynalazku i natychmiast spostrzegł miejsce, gdzie nachodziły na siebie wszystkie chroniące go zaklęcia. Wyglądało to podobnie do świecącego węzła, który utrzymywał całą magię wokół urządzenia i porządnie to wszystko ze sobą łączył.

Unosząc różdżkę i drugą rękę, Izar niepewnie za niego pociągnął. Wynalazek zazgrzytał i cztery słupy zadrżały pod wpływem jego eksperymentalnego pociągnięcia. Nie ośmielił się spoglądać zbyt długo na uwięzionych wewnątrz czarodziei, jako że ich krzyki wystarczyły, by wiedział, jak wiele szkód zostało już zrobionych.

Izar wypuścił ze złością powietrze i _rozdarł_ gwałtownie magiczny węzeł. Magia zamruczała pod wpływem jego dotyku i polizała gorąco jego skórę, gdy ją rozsupływał. Młodzieniec zamknął oczy pod wpływem nagłego naporu magii, kiedy wynalazek rozpadł się bezużytecznie. Słupy opadły z łoskotem na ziemię, a szkło umiejscowione w generatorach się o nią roztrzaskało. Izara drasnęło kilka jego odłamków, jednak poza tym pozostał mocno wyprostowany, mimo że jego ciało ogarnęło ogromne wyczerpanie.

Po zniszczeniu urządzenia zapanowała niesamowita cisza i zadrżał ze zmęczenia. Jego uwaga skupiła się na śmierciożercach, którzy powoli zbierali się na nogi. Dzięki swojej wrażliwości na magię widział ich przygaszone rdzenie, jednak wciąż posiadali magię i prędzej czy później odzyskają pełnię sił. W ich rdzeniach pozostało akurat tyle mocy, aby mogli się raz porządnie teleportować, zanim najprawdopodobniej zemdleją. Izar zniszczył wynalazek w samą porę.

— _Odwrót!_ – krzyknął zza niego Voldemort.

Pieczenie Znaku powróciło, jednak Izar nie zwracał na nie najmniejszej uwagi. Gapił się dalej tępo w wynalazek, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że niemal się udał.

— Chodź, dziecko. – Ręce owinęły się wokół jego pasa, ciągnąc go. – Zwłaszcza _ty_ musisz stąd zniknąć.

Izar z trudem stawił mu opór, pomimo obcego ciała czując wobec mężczyzny iskierkę znajomości. Duża część niego pragnęła jedynie paść na ziemię i pozwolić, by Voldemort o niego zadbał. To był długi miesiąc. Ale czekała go jeszcze dłuższa noc.

— Jeszcze nie – wyszeptał, słysząc rozbrzmiewające wokół bolesne trzaski aportacji. – Mam do załatwienia kilka spraw, zanim…

Zanim? Zanim co? Zanim zacznie się ukrywać? To było dla niego surrealistyczne, zwłaszcza gdy głowa tak bardzo mu teraz ciążyła.

— Nie sądzę – kłócił się z nim Voldemort, przykładając swoje zamaskowane czoło do jego.

To sprawiło, że obu im przyszło do głowy, iż Czarny Pan był od niego w tym przebraniu niższy. Izar zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jakiej twarzy używał, zanim gwałtownie się od niego oderwał.

— Zadbaj o Rookwooda – rozkazał mu lekko Izar, zanim cofnął się o kilka kroków od wyciągniętej do niego ręki Voldemorta. Rzucił okiem na nieruchomą postać Augustusa, po czym się aportował.

Miał kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim zaszyje się w jakiejś norze. W końcu do przesilenia zimowego wciąż pozostało jeszcze kilka dni i nie zamierzał wrócić do dworu Malfoyów przed jego rozpoczęciem.

 

**~*~**

 

Prawie się udało.

Izar siedział na drewnianym stole w Departamencie Tajemnic, wpatrując się w rolki pergaminów i generatory, które służyły do testowania dawki promieniowania. Na każdej z nich wypisane były obliczenia. I bez względu na to, czy zawierały metod prób i błędów, czy może poprawne parametry, zostaną zniszczone. Choć niestety Izar był wystarczająco inteligentny, aby wiedzieć, że zniszczenie dowodów nie zapewni, że to urządzenie nigdy ponownie nie zostanie zbudowane.

Kto wie, co Oran zrobi z wiedzą na temat końcowego produktu? Bo chłopiec wciąż żył… tak jak inni Niewymowni, którzy pracowali nad tym wynalazkiem. Była to kolejna sprawa, którą musiał zająć się przed przesileniem zimowym. Zaplami mu to ręce krwią, ale nie mógł zmusić się do czucia żalu wobec swoich ofiar. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł się doczekać polowania na nie.

Na razie jednak próbował się uspokoić, siedząc w Ministerstwie. Nie miał wiele czasu, nim Rufus roześle po Wielkiej Brytanii ludzi, którzy będą go szukać.

Wpatrywał się w departament, zastanawiając się, czy jest to ostatni raz, kiedy go widzi. Czy teraz, kiedy był poszukiwanym przestępcą, będzie musiał przez cały czas między rajdami kisić się w bazie Czarnego Pana?

Nie było mowy, aby się ukrywał. Właściwie drażnienie się z Rufusem poprzez ciągłe pojawianie się w miejscach publicznych byłoby całkiem niezłym sposobem spędzania wolnego czasu. Może podsekretarz Riddle mógłby wymyślić jakiś sposób na oczyszczenie jego imienia?

Wątpił w to, ale z pewnością nie pozwoli, by wstawiony na niego nakaz aresztowana wpłynął na jego życie. Miał niedokończone sprawy, które musiał załatwić. I z pewnością nie wiązały się one z ukrywaniem się pod ochroną Voldemorta.

Uszu Izara doszedł odgłos zbliżających się do niego od tyłu kroków. Odwracając się ostro, podniósł wyżej różdżkę, jednak jego oczom ukazał się Owen Welder, unoszący ręce w geście poddania.

— Proszę, powiedz mi – szepnął chłodno Izar – że nie przyszedłeś tutaj, aby bezmyślnie mnie powstrzymywać.

— Nie – zaprzeczył Owen, kręcąc głową. – Chciałem tylko potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia.

— Podejrzenia? – powtórzył ostro Izar. – Jakie?

Owen wyglądał na znacznie bardziej zmęczonego, niż Izar kiedykolwiek go widział.

— Że wynalazek, do którego stworzenia Rufus zmusił moich Niewymownych, naprawdę niszczy czyjąś magię. – Szef Niewymownych pochylił głowę. W jego oczach zalśniła złość oraz odraza. – Nie musisz mi nic mówić. Znam już odpowiedź.

Izar przyglądał się mu przez chwilę, zanim zsunął się ze stołu.

— Dlaczego na to pozwoliłeś? Nie tylko na ten wynalazek, ale na samo _naruszenie_ twojego departamentu? – Jego buty klapnęły cicho o zbudowaną z czarnego kamienia podłogę, gdy zbliżał się do Owena.

Nie wyglądał on jednak na przestraszonego jego podejściem, tylko zasmuconego.

— A co miałem zrobić? Jest Ministrem.

— Mogłeś się mu sprzeciwić. Oto, co mogłeś zrobić. To twój departament. To twoi Niewymowni. – Izar zatrzymał się przed tym tęgim mężczyzną. Upewnił się, że Owen patrzy mu w oczy, zanim sam posłał mu intensywne spojrzenie. – Skontaktuj się ze mną, kiedy zapragniesz przywrócić swój stary departament, Owenie. A mogę ci zagwarantować, że nie stanie się to za rządów Rufusa.

Podobnie jak to zrobił przy Syriuszu, Izar zasiał ziarno wątpliwości i głębokiego namysłu. Następnie odwrócił się do Owena plecami, wpatrując się w pomieszczenie, w którym godzinami wraz ze swoją matką próbował odwieść Niewymownych ze ścieżki prowadzącej do budowy wynalazku. Czy zobaczy jeszcze kiedykolwiek Lily? Twarzą w twarz?

— Do tego czasu – złamał ciężką ciszę, wciąż przyglądając się sali – sugeruję, byś szybko opuścił ten pokój. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież, by szef Niewymownych skończył w płomieniach, nie?

— Jak się z tobą skontaktuję? – zapytał Owen, gdy Izar właśnie podnosił różdżkę, aby spalić pomieszczenie.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się blado, wiedząc, że prędzej czy później przekona Niewymownych albo do podsekretarza Riddle’a, albo do Lorda Voldemorta. Musiał przyznać, że był całkiem dobry w przekabacaniu innych na swoją stronę. Być może tym właśnie powinien się od teraz zajmować?

— Jesteś inteligentnym mężczyzną, Owenie. Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślisz…

Machnął w powietrzu różdżką i z jej końcówki wystrzeliły płomienie. Na początku małe, pożerające kawałki pergaminu. Ostatecznie z pewnością dojdą również do bardziej wybuchowych przedmiotów znajdujących się w tym pomieszczeniu. I Izar pozostanie tutaj, póki nie _upewni się_ , że cały ten pokój i część departamentu zostały doszczętnie zniszczone.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy w wymknięciu się z Ministerstwa? – zapytał ze szczerą troską Owen.

Młody czarodziej zachichotał nisko, zerkając ponad ramieniem na swojego szefa.

— _To_ zniewaga, panie Welder.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar szedł szybko przez korytarze świętego Munga w stronę pokoju swojego ojca. Zrzucił z siebie szaty Niewymownego, pozostając w prostej koszuli i luźnych spodniach, obwiązawszy sobie swój wciąż pieczący Mroczny Znak kawałkiem tkaniny. Nie miał wiele czasu na zniknięcie, nim społeczeństwo dowie się o ciążącym na nim nakazie aresztowania.

— Wychodzimy – ogłosił śmiało, wkraczając do pokoju Regulusa. Jego ojciec sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego jego wyglądem.

Grafitowe oczy mężczyzny przesunęły się po jego rozdartych ubraniach, po czym zwróciły z powrotem na twarz syna.

— Wychodzimy? – powtórzył z brakiem zrozumienia Regulus. – Co masz na myśli?

Izar zacisnął dłonie na materacu, pochylając się bliżej swojego ojca.

— Odkryto, że jestem śmierciożercą – mruknął. – Niedługo cała Wielka Brytania będzie świadoma mojego nakazu aresztowania. Chcę zabrać ze sobą do kryjówki ciebie i Aidena. Najprawdopodobniej wzięliby cię na przesłuchanie, a ja…

Urwał, gdy po twarzy Regulusa przemknęło coś podobnego do zrujnowania.

— Izarze – wyszeptał ochryple jego ojciec. – Nie idę z tobą.

Chłopiec odsunął się od niego jak oparzony.

— Słucham?

Regulus oparł się o swoje poduszki, a jego pustą twarz ogarnęły cienie przeszłości.

— Wyglądasz na… niemal szczęśliwego, że musisz uciekać, Izarze. Masz w oczach to samo szaleństwo, które widziałem u Bellatriks, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest poszukiwanym przestępcą. Oboje pożądacie czegoś, co nie jest _zdrowe_. To krótka wojna, Izarze. Skończy się, zanim zdasz sobie z tego sprawę. Zanim uświadomisz sobie, co poświęciłeś, aby ją wspierać.

Izar stał jak wrośnięty w ziemię, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy.

Regulus posłał mu nędzny uśmiech.

— Kiedyś miałeś przed sobą długie życie, Izarze. A co cię czeka teraz? Jestem pewien, że dowody przeciwko tobie są niepodważalne. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak ciężkie jest życie w ciągłym biegu i ukrywaniu się. – Jego ojciec westchnął, marszcząc na niego brwi. – Wyglądasz, jakbym powoli cię mordował, synu. Kocham cię. Zawsze będę cię kochać.

— Mówisz, jakbyś już dłużej nie wspierał naszej sprawy – oskarżył go w odrętwieniu Izar.

— Bo nie wspieram – przyznał cicho Regulus. – Nigdy nie byłem szczęśliwszy. Nie mam już Mistrza, przed którym muszę się tłumaczyć. Pomimo że dopiero niedawno mnie naznaczono, całe życie żyłem w strachu przed tym, co zrobi, jeśli mnie dopadnie. Teraz jestem dla niego bezużyteczny i mogę robić to, co tylko chcę, bez żadnych ograniczeń. Mogę znowu żyć. Być wolny. – Regulus postukał bezradnie palcami o prześcieradło, zerkając na Izara. – Nie masz pojęcia, co poświęcasz dla mężczyzny, który nigdy tego nie doceni.

Izar zrobił krok do tyłu. Jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się mocno pod wpływem tego odrzucenia.

— Zdradzasz mnie? – Głos, jaki wydobył się z jego ust był słaby, niemal żałosny.

Grafitowe oczy Regulusa rozszerzyły się komicznie.

— Nie. _Nie_. Nigdy _ciebie_. Nie wspieram Dumbledore’a ani Ministerstwa, Izarze. Wciąż jestem _mrocznym_ czarodziejem, po prostu… po prostu _mu_ nie służę.

Jakaś mała część Izara wiedziała, że jego złość na Regulusa jest egoistyczna. Jego ojciec zasłużył na każdą sekundę szczęścia, jakiej był w stanie doświadczyć, biorąc pod uwagę jego straszliwą przeszłość i doświadczenia. Jednak w tym momencie Izar czuł się zdradzony… niemal oszukany. Nie zły. Jak Regulus mógł sprawić, że uwierzył, iż wciąż wspiera Czarnego Pana, a następnie wyrzec się swojej lojalności? Izar potrzebował teraz swojego ojca bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Regulus był daleko poza jego zasięgiem.

Nie będąc w stanie uformować żadnego spójnego oskarżenia, nie raniąc przy tym Regulusa, Izar odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z pokoju szpitalnego.

— _Izarze!_

Rozpaczliwe wezwanie jego ojca brzmiało boleśnie podobnie do okrzyku Syriusza. Tylko że podczas gdy wołanie Syriusza go bawiło, pełne błagania nawoływanie Regulusa wywołało w jego sercu ostry ból.

Kiedy zniknął za rogiem, oparł głowę o ścianę, ściskając mocno oczy. Czuł dobiegającą z sali szpitalnej przyciemnioną i nieszczęśliwą aurę Regulusa. I chociaż nigdy nie był w stanie ujrzeć swojej własnej, był pewien, że wygląda teraz bardzo podobnie do jego ojca.

Zyskał dziś prawdopodobnie sojusz większości Niewymownych, jednak stracił wsparcie ojca.

I dałby wszystko, aby to odwrócić.


	54. Część II Rozdział 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały cudowne **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział dwudziesty drugi**

 

— Panie Riddle! Panie Riddle!

Lucjusz wślizgnął się za tłum reporterów i fotografów, na próżno próbując ukryć swój pełen zadowolenia uśmieszek. Jego chytry wzrok przesunął po rozświetlonych fleszach aparatów oraz zdesperowanych twarzach dziennikarzy, gdy ci pchali się do przodu i próbowali uzyskać odpowiedzi na pytania, które interesowały ich czytelników. Jednak najbardziej zachwycającym elementem całego tego obrazu był niezadowolony podsekretarz Riddle. Lub raczej… _były_ podsekretarz Riddle.

Nieco wcześniej tego ranka Minister Rufus Scrimgeour w końcu wykorzystał swoją pozycję i zdjął Toma Riddle’a z zajmowanego przez niego stanowiska podsekretarza. I chociaż jak najbardziej miał do tego prawo, istniała możliwość apelacji tej decyzji. Rufus nie miał w końcu żadnych wiarygodnych dowodów na zaangażowanie Riddle’a w toczącą się wojnę. Zwolnił go za pomocą przysługujących mu praw jedynie w oparciu o swoją podejrzliwość. A chociaż zakwestionowanie decyzji Scrimgeoura oraz wygranie rozprawy z pewnością nie sprawiłoby większych trudności, Riddle miał zamiar wycofać się odrobinę i swoimi manipulacyjnymi słowami wpłynąć na opinię społeczeństwa.

Prawda była taka, że Czarny Pan miał nadzieję, iż Scrimgeour zachowa się w taki właśnie sposób. Nareszcie rozpoczęła się na całego polityczna część wojny i Riddle zacznie teraz siać w społeczeństwie wątpliwości dotyczące obecnego Ministra. Wkrótce czarodzieje będą coraz bardziej się ku niemu chylić i w magicznym świecie zaczną zachodzić zmiany.

Lucjusz miał po prostu zaszczyt bycia w tej elitarnej grupie śmierciożerców, którzy znali prawdziwe plany Lorda Voldemorta. Lub raczej Riddle’a. Znajdowali się w niej jeszcze tylko Bellatriks Lestrange oraz Izar i Regulus Black. To oni właśnie byli obecni na Grimmauld Place, gdy Voldemort ujawniał swoje kolejne kroki. Chociaż akurat Bellatriks ani trochę nie interesowały eleganckie manewry polityczne, a pogłoski mówiły, że Regulus Black na dobre opuścił szeregi śmierciożerców.

Tak więc jedyna osoba, która mogłaby cieszyć się wraz z nim tym wspaniałym widowiskiem, była teraz najprawdopodobniej poza granicami kraju. Co za szkoda. Chociaż potrafił to zrozumieć. Jak na razie.

Lucjusz przyłapał się na tym, że się szeroko uśmiecha, mimo że zwykle wolał zachowywać w miejscach publicznych maskę obojętności. Izar Black był naprawdę niezwykłym okazem.

Chłopca nie było w szeregach śmierciożerców przez wiele tygodni. I choć większość popleczników Czarnego Pana – z powodu jego powtarzających się wizyt u Lily Potter i jej męża – wierzyła, że był zdrajcą, Lucjusz…. ponownie… miał przywilej bycia świadomym, że nieobecność Izara była testem lojalności. I to właśnie tę lojalność udowodnił zaledwie kilka dni temu. Lucjusz nie mógłby być bardziej zachwycony tym, jak Izar ujawnił swoje poparcie dla Czarnego Pana.

Gdyby tylko więcej ludzi potrafiło być tak odważnych i dumnych ze swojej lojalności jak Izar Black. Sposób, w jaki został zdemaskowany, z pewnością zadowolił Czarnego Pana. Podczas tygodni jego nieobecności Lucjusz zauważył u Riddle’a wyraźny wzrost wybuchowości. Nic nie potrafiło go zadowolić. A jednak ostatniej nocy, po rajdzie, humor Voldemorta wyraźnie się poprawił.

Wydarzenia w Ministerstwie spowodowały, że jego szacunek wobec Izara jeszcze bardziej się powiększył. Znajdował się wewnątrz piekielnego wynalazku Niewymownych, gdy został on aktywowany. Czuł, jak jego magia niebezpiecznie słabnie, a jego ciało ogarnia czyste wyczerpanie, powoli rozpuszczając w nicość jego dumę i honor. Lucjusz wiedział, co było celem tego wynalazku i był również świadom, że gdyby nie udało się go powstrzymać, nigdy już nie byłby w stanie żyć z samym sobą.

Przerażało go, że jego wrogowie wiedzieli, jak zbudować urządzenie, które potrafiło zabrać czarodziejowi magię. Chociaż przyłapał się również na tym, że nie potrafił się tym zbytnio przejmować. Ciemność miała po swojej stronie czarodzieja, który wiedział wszystko o tym wynalazku, a także posiadał wiedzę, jak go _zatrzymać_.

Lucjusz pamiętał, jak klęczał na zimnej ziemi wewnątrz barier tego ustrojstwa oraz przerażenie, które krążyło w jego krwi. Nigdy nie czuł się tak haniebnie jak wówczas. Klęczał tam, krzycząc z szoku wywołanego nieodczuwaniem… nieodczuwaniem tej kojącej wagi mocy i magii. Tylko poprzez na wpół przymknięte oczy… Merlinie… _błagał_ Izara i Czarnego Pana, by jakimś cudem zatrzymali ten wynalazek.

Przez kilka pierwszych godzin od tego incydentu nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, co się wydarzyło, tak był zawstydzony i zhańbiony swoim zachowaniem. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, mógł tylko zachwycać się, jak pięknie wyglądał Izar, gdy był tak zdeterminowany, by zniszczyć to urządzenie.

— Co pan sądzi o podjętej przez Ministra Scrimgeoura decyzji o ściągnięciu pana z funkcji podsekretarza? Ma pan zamiar ją zakwestionować?

Lucjusz zwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na to, co działo się w teraźniejszości i zaczął obserwować z zaintrygowaniem, jak Tom Riddle w końcu zatrzymuje się przed tłoczącymi się reporterami. Ktoś postronny powiedziałby pewnie, że wygląda na umęczonego i wyczerpanego, ale gdyby uważniej mu się przyjrzeć, można by dostrzec drapieżny i ostry błysk przebijający się przez jego zaczarowane na brązowo oczy.

Riddle przeczesał chaotycznie szpakowate włosy swoją podstarzałą ręką.

— Przykro mi żegnać się ze stanowiskiem, które zajmowałem wiernie przez tak wiele lat – odparł ostatecznie opanowanym głosem. Otaczający go tłum wydawał się jeszcze bardziej ku niemu pochylić, zachwycony jego zachowaniem. – Przez cały ten okres miałem na uwadze wyłącznie dobro Ministerstwa. Ministerstwa oraz Wielkiej Brytanii i zamieszkujących ją ludzi.

Bardzo umiejętne wymiganie się od odpowiedzenia na pytanie. Lucjusz wiedział, że Riddle na pewno za wszelką cenę będzie próbował go uniknąć. Choć wyglądało na to, że sami reporterzy zapomnieli, o co tak dokładnie pytali.

Riddle zdjął okulary i zaczął pocierać je chusteczką.

— Pomimo mojej wierności wobec Ministerstwa, muszę przyznać, że czuję ulgę z powodu zakończenia pracy u boku Rufusa Scrimgeoura.

Te słowa wywołały pojawienie się szeregu nowych pytań, jednak Riddle wciąż skupiał się nonszalancko na czyszczonych okularach. Lucjusz pokręcił nosem i oparł się niedbale o daleki filar, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. To przejdzie do historii. I pragnął zapamiętać z tego każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół.

— Kiedy Rufus Scrimgeour został wybrany na Ministra – zaczął ponownie Riddle, uciszając reporterów – nie mogłem się doczekać zmian, jakie wprowadzi w Ministerstwie. Czarodziejski świat musi się rozwijać, podążać za ciągle zmieniającym się czasem. Przez wiele dekad opieraliśmy się na tej samej polityce, tych samych przekonaniach i tych samych prawach. Myślałem, że Scrimgeour będzie człowiekiem, który zmieni nasze Ministerstwo na lepsze.

Były to, oczywiście, kłamstwa. Żołądek Lucjusza rozgrzał się z tłumionego rozbawienia. Riddle _doskonale_ wiedział, jakim człowiekiem jest Scrimgeour i to właśnie dlatego wręcz własnoręcznie posadził go na fotelu Ministra.

Były podsekretarz przechylił na bok głowę, w końcu kończąc czyszczenie szkieł swoich okularów, które chwilę później umieścił z powrotem na nosie, a następnie napotkał wzrok otaczających go reporterów z nową intensywnością.

— Niestety Scrimgeour jedynie wywrócił Ministerstwo do góry nogami i stworzył w Departamentach jeszcze większą korupcję. Nie przeczę, że był znakomitym aurorem, jednak nigdy nie stanie się dobrym liderem naszego społeczeństwa. Jego jedynym celem jest zniszczenie armii śmierciożerców. Podchodzi do tego w niewłaściwy sposób.

 _Nieźle._ Riddle subtelnie wskazał wszystkim słabe strony obecnego Ministra. Oświadczył, że Rufus był przyzwoitym aurorem i że tym właśnie na zawsze pozostanie. Że nie zmieni się w polityka.

— A w jaki sposób, według pana, Minister Scrimgeour miałby poprawić swoje podejście? – zapytał jeden z reporterów.

— Nie chciałbym nikogo obrazić – zaczął Riddle – ale myślę, że Minister Scrimgeour nigdy nie będzie w stanie rozważyć żadnych innych metod, prócz brutalnej siły. – Riddle pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się czarująco. – A ta armia śmierciożerców będzie reagowała na jego atak ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie sądzę, by zmniejszyli swoje najazdy na mugoli i czarodziejów bez jakiegoś kompromisu.

To spowodowało, że większość reporterów zastygła w szoku, zanim ich samonotujące pióra zaczęły skrobać szybko po pergaminach. Lucjusz kiwnął głową, będąc pod wrażeniem subtelności Riddle’a.

— Kompromisu? Mielibyśmy pójść z terrorystami na kompromis? – wykrzyknął jeden z reporterów, którego twarz przybrała wyraz zaskoczenia oraz obrzydzenia.

Jego reakcja była zrozumiała. Społeczeństwo będzie początkowo oburzone proponowanym przez Riddle’a pomysłem. Kiedy jednak Rufus będzie dalej udowadniał swoją nieskuteczność, ludzie zaczną dostrzegać, że jego metody nie działają i ostatecznie zwrócą się do Riddle’a. Był to naprawdę _genialny_ plan.

Były podsekretarz w odpowiedzi zamrugał tylko z sympatią na reportera.

— Nie popieram sposobu, w jaki śmierciożercy wygłaszają swoje opinie. Nie podoba mi się zabijanie i destrukcja. Sądzę jednak, że rozsądnie byłoby pójść na kompromis względem niektórych ich postulatów. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku. Porozumienie się z nimi sprawi, że Wielka Brytania nie będzie narażona na niebezpieczeństwo, a także powstrzyma rajdy oraz mordowanie naszych najbliższych oraz dzieci.

— A co sprawia, że sądzi pan, iż śmierciożercy zgodzą się na kompromis? – zapytała kobieta w pierwszym rzędzie.

Riddle zachichotał z rozbawieniem i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia z Ministerstwa, oddalając się do reporterów.

— Śmierciożercy po prostu dramatyzują. Najzwyczajniej w świecie pragną zostać usłyszani.

To był koniec wywiadu, choć Lucjusz wiedział, że nadejdą kolejne. Prasa była zainteresowana tym nowym spojrzeniem na sprawę, a opinia publiczna z wielką chęcią usłyszy coś więcej o tym „skandalicznym” poglądzie na wojnę. W tej chwili Rufus wciąż wczepiał mocno swoje pazury w przychylność Brytyjczyków. Jeszcze kilka rajdów i więcej strat, a plan Riddle’a sam zacznie przynosić korzyści.

— Izar Black! – krzyknął ktoś na oddalające się plecy Riddle’a.

Lucjusz, który również zamierzał już odchodzić, przystanął, oceniając z zaciekawieniem reakcję Czarnego Pana. Wiedział, że nie wini on Izara za to, że ujawnił bycie śmierciożercą, jednak wierzył, że nie _podoba_ mu się fakt, iż _jego_ śmierciożerca jest ścigany… i trzyma się od niego z daleka.

Ramiona Riddle’a zesztywniały odrobinę i w jego spojrzeniu pojawiła się zaborczość, gdy zwrócił się do śmiałej reporterki.

— Co z nim? – mruknął cicho i niebezpiecznie. Gdy tylko pojawiła się możliwość, że w stronę jego ulubionego śmierciożercy skieruje się jakieś zagrożenie, w jego postawie ujawniło się odrobinę jego natury Czarnego Pana.

Kobieta miała przynajmniej na tyle rozumu, by wyglądać na zawstydzoną, jednak jej pragnienie zyskania jakiejś dobrej historyjki pchnęło ją do kontynuowania:

— Jest poszukiwanym kryminalistą, oskarżonym o przyłączenie się w szeregi śmierciożerców. Wielu aurorów i Niewymownych na własne oczy widziało jego zdradę w noc ataku. Wiem, że nie był pańskim politycznym spadkobiercą zbyt długo, jednak co pan myśli o jego zaangażowaniu w działalność śmierciożerców?

— Dzieci są bardzo podatne na wpływy – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Riddle. – Izar Black z pierwszej ręki doświadczył słabego dowodzenia Ministra Scrimgeoura i najprawdopodobniej zdecydował, że chce w taki sposób sprzeciwić się jego oszustwom. Znam Izara. To bardzo inteligentny, młody człowiek. Nigdy nie poparłby jakiejś sprawy, nie znając możliwych konsekwencji. – Riddle podniósł rękę, gdy znów rozbrzmiały pytania. – To wszystko.

Lucjusz patrzył, jak Tom Riddle odchodzi. Nastawiał się na to, że Izar pojawi się na uroczystości przesilenia zimowego, co z pewnością poprawi humor Czarnego Pana. Świętowanie nie byłoby zbyt przyjemne, gdyby ich Pan był w parszywym nastroju.

Wiedział, że urzędnicy Ministerstwa będą obserwowali bramy jego rezydencji, dlatego wysłał młodemu Blackowi świstoklik, który sprowadzi go prosto do środka.

Nie dostał jeszcze jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Mimo to znał Izara wystarczająco dobrze, by wierzyć, że ten nigdy nie przepuściłby okazji, aby zrobić dobre wejście.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar stał przy oknie, wpatrując się z odrętwieniem w śnieżny krajobraz szkockiej rezydencji Blacków, mimo że z powodu mocno oszronionej szyby nie widział go zbyt dobrze. Poranne promienie słoneczne padały na co grubsze kawałki lodu i mocno się od nich odbijały, oślepiając go do tego stopnia, że niemal nie mógł na nie patrzeć.

Nareszcie nadszedł dzień, gdy Lucjusz i Narcyza otworzą swój dom przed politycznymi gośćmi i poplecznikami Czarnego Pana. Skrzaty szorowały teraz pewnie każdy cal ich dworku i polerowały wszystkie złote klamki oraz świeczniki. Był to też dzień, gdy w końcu skontaktuje się z Voldemortem. Istniało wiele rzeczy, które chciał z nim przedyskutować. No i ogarniała go też ta… ta zwykła chęć bycia _blisko_ tego pieprzonego, aroganckiego dupka.

Izar odetchnął głęboko, mrużąc oczy na okno. Ostatnie dwa dni były obfitujące w wydarzenia, pełne morderstw, gróźb i szpiegostwa. Osobiście odwiedził każdego niewymownego, który miał jakikolwiek wkład w budowę wynalazku, pomijając tylko Lily i Connera Orana. Tego drugiego zostawił sobie na koniec, chcąc, by chłopiec bał się jak diabli o swoje życie, kiedy usłyszy o śmierci swoich współpracowników.

Z siedemnastu Niewymownych, którzy pracowali nad tym urządzeniem, dwunastu własnoręcznie zabił, a czterem udało się żarliwie przekonać go, że nigdy nie przyszłoby im do głowy ponowne stworzenie czegoś takiego. Darował im życie, ale ostrzegł, że będzie się im od teraz uważnie przyglądał.

A ostatni?

— Dobrze spałaś? – mruknął, wciąż kierując twarz ku oknu, by ukryć pojawiający się na niej uśmieszek.

Za jego plecami ktoś ostro wciągnął powietrze. Jego wyostrzony słuch z łatwością wychwycił jej szaleńczo bijące serce. Kobieta była ostatnią Niewymowną, jaką odwiedził zeszłej nocy. Elizabeth Spenelli, urocza szlama z czarnymi włosami i wstrząsająco niebieskimi oczami.

Celem Izara było zniszczeniu w jak najkrótszym czasie jak największej liczby Niewymownych. Gdyby się z tym ociągał, Ministerstwo przeniosłoby ich w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce i umieściło wokół niego śmiesznie dużą ilość barier ochronnych. On nie miał natomiast ochoty się z nimi babrać, także swoje polowanie zakończył już wczoraj.

Gdy przybył do domu Elizabeth, było zdecydowanie za późno. O tak późnej godzinie – lub raczej tak wczesnej – nie był w stanie trzeźwo myśleć, kiedy zaczęła histerycznie płakać i błagać go, by jej nie zabijał. Zabrał ją więc tutaj, aby przespać się z decyzją, czy darować jej życie, czy ją może jednak zabić.

Smutne było jednak to, że ostatecznie nie zmrużył nawet oka. Przybył „Prorok Codzienny” z wiadomością usunięcia Riddle’a ze stanowiska podsekretarza i Izar bez przerwy nad tym od tamtego czasu rozmyślał. Zastanawiał się zresztą również nad wieloma innymi rzeczami, tymi minionymi i obecnymi. Łącznie z Regulusem. I Aidenem.

Po tym, jak opuścił świętego Munga w noc rajdu, teleportował się na Grimmauld, aby spakować kilka rzeczy – głównie horkruksy, nad którymi pracował, i wszystko to, co warte było ocalenia. Aiden poinformował go, że „czerwonooki” mężczyzna przybył tutaj rano, gdy Izar był w Ministerstwie. Według jego słów Voldemort siłą wywołał u niego wizję, aby zobaczyć mgliste przebłyski zbliżającego się ataku.

Wywoływanie siłą wizji u jasnowidzów było dla nich niezwykle bolesne. Izar złościł się cicho na Voldemorta, kiedy Aiden, w celu udowodnienia prawdziwości swoich słów, pokazał mu wysuszone plamy krwi, które znajdowały się na jego koszulce – pozostałość krwawiącego nosa. Czarny Pan _nigdy_ więcej nie podniesie tak ręki na Aidena. Gdyby posunął się za daleko, umysł dzieciaka mógłby się całkowicie rozpaść. Poza tym ten chłopiec należał do _niego_ , a nie Voldemorta.

Niemniej jednak Izar przeprosił Aidena, że nie było go wtedy na Grimmauld i szybko zaczął się pakować. Widząc to, dzieciak wybuchł płaczem i zaczął błagać go, by nie odchodził. Twierdził, że jeśli to teraz zrobi, będzie to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzą. Izar ledwie zwrócił na to wtedy uwagę, odpychając Aidena, aby ten nie zastawiał mu przejścia.

Spoglądając na to z perspektywy czasu, zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę był to ostatni raz, gdy widział tego zasmarkanego bachora. A jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, czy to znaczyło, że był to ostatni raz, gdy widział swojego ojca?

Mimo że pragnął, by Regulus był przy nim teraz obecny, wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej. Ten mężczyzna ukrywał się przez większość życia. Zasługiwał na to, by choć raz żyć stosunkowo normalnie. Poza tym potrzebowali przynajmniej jednego Blacka, który mógłby zachowywać pozory. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że zastanawiała go ta nagła zmiana poglądów jego ojca i jego dobry nastrój, który wydawał się znacznie zbyt promienny, biorąc pod uwagę konsekwencje jego stanu.

Izar odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić. Z założonymi za plecami rękoma spojrzał w kryształki lodu.

Severus Snape. To on grzebał i kopał w umyśle Regulusa podczas jego powrotu do zdrowia. Izar nie miał pojęcia, co zaszło między nimi ani co sobie wyjaśnili. Ale jeśli istniał ktoś, kogo mógłby winić, był to właśnie Snape. I miał szczery zamiar zmierzyć się z nim w czasie przesilenia zimowego.

— Spałam najlepiej jak mogłam, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – oznajmiła kobieta, wytracając go z zadumy.

— To znaczy? – wycedził ze znużeniem Izar. W jego głowie pulsowała migrena. Nie powinien tu być, rozmawiać z nią w takim stanie. Był wyczerpany, wściekły i zniecierpliwiony. Jego decyzja o jej losie będzie nieprzemyślana. Chyba że, oczywiście, uda mu się w ciągu najbliższych kilku sekund odnaleźć w sobie choć namiastkę tolerancji.

Mało prawdopodobne.

— Drzwi były zamknięte. Okna zatrzaśnięte. Nie mogłam nawet skorzystać z toalety. Jak myślisz, jak mi minęła noc? – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Doskonale wiem, dlaczego mnie porwałeś.

Izar wreszcie odwrócił się od okna i na nią spojrzał. Siedziała przy dużym stole śniadaniowym, ale leżące przed nią jedzenie pozostało nietknięte. On również nie jadł. Przygotował je dla nich skrzat domowy urzędujący w szkockiej rezydencji Blacków. Na szczęście Izar był w stanie wejść do dworku bez żadnych przeszkód. Najwyraźniej Regulus, pomimo swojej niechęci do wspierania wojny, wciąż pozwalał mu pałętać się po nieruchomościach Blacków i ich skarbcach. Nie żeby Izar zamierzał pozostać tu zbyt długo…

— Och tak? – mruknął, powoli się do niej zbliżając. – Więc jak myślisz, dlaczego cię porwałem?

Jej niebieskie oczy były niezwykle jasne, zwracając jego uwagę na bystrość i inteligencję, która lśniła pod ich powierzchnią. Białka miała zaczerwienione, a wrażliwą skórę wokół rzęs opuchniętą. Płakała w nocy, jednak teraz na jej twarzy nie było widać żadnych śladów łez. Zamiast tego uparcie uniosła wysoko brodę. Dochodziła już pewnie do czterdziestki. Uważał, że była bardzo atrakcyjna, pomimo swojej szlamowatej krwi.

— Chcesz, bym pomogła ci skonstruować kolejny taki wynalazek dla Ciemnej Strony. – Jej górna warga wykrzywiła się, a w jej oczach pojawiło się agresywne obrzydzenie. – Wolałabym już umrzeć, niż wam pomóc.

I to mu wystarczyło. Jej odmowa wiązała się głównie z niechęcią wobec Ciemnej Strony, a nie samego urządzenia. Wszyscy inni, których oszczędził, wyraźnie sprzeciwiali się wynalazkowi, a nie śmierciożercom. Właściwie w żaden sposób nie wyrazili nawet swojej niechęci wobec Mrocznych czarodziejów i innych związanych z nimi rzeczy. Byli po prostu zawstydzeni tym, co stworzyli. Przytłoczeni i przerażeni władzą, jaką mieli w swoich dłoniach.

— Lizzy, Lizzy… — wyszeptał, cmokając z dezaprobatą językiem. Pochylił się w jej kierunku ponad stołem, wyciągając dłoń, by przesunąć palcem po jej wyrazistej kości policzkowej. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy próbowała odsunąć od niego głowę, ale szybko ją przytrzymał. – Masz męża? Lub może dzieci?

— _Nic_ ci nie powiem – splunęła.

Izar pochylił głowę, ściskając nasadę swojego nosa.

— Twoja strata – mruknął zmęczonym głosem. – Chciałem wiedzieć, komu posłać kondolencje.

Zanim zdążyłaby wykrztusić choćby słowo, Izar wskazał na nią różdżką i rzucił zaklęcie zabijające. Jej gibkie ciało opadło bezwładnie do przodu, nim zsunęło się na podłogę. Izar zamrugał, gdy spostrzegł, że mięśnie jej pęcherza rozluźniły się, roznosząc po pokoju ostry zapach moczu.

Naprawdę czuła potrzebę skorzystania z toalety… Chyba był _okropnym_ gospodarzem.

Odsunął się od stołu i przeszedł przez jadalnię w stronę swojej sypialni. Skrzat domowy zajmie się wkrótce jej ciałem. W międzyczasie musiał jeszcze rozwiązać zagadkę horkruksa. Zastanawiał się, czy wrażliwość na magię da mu jakąś przewagę w rozwikłaniu właściwości, jakie powinna mieć fałszywka.

Tygodnie zajęło mu znalezienie sposobu na wprowadzenie Czarnej Magii do szczura w taki sposób, by go ona nie zabiła. Jednak mroczne klątwy i zaklęcia były dość porywcze i nie lubiły pozostawać w zamkniętej przestrzeni blisko siebie, nie powodując sobie nawzajem żadnych uszkodzeń. Potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, ale nie był w stanie wyliczyć żadnego konkretnego rozwiązania.

Wszedł do pokoju i otworzył kufer, jednocześnie ignorując Nagini i jej nalegania, aby się nią zająć. Dzięki swojej wrażliwości na magię już od progu wiedział, że wynalazek się nie powiódł, nie musiał go nawet widzieć. Był śliski, ciemny i niebywale zły. Dokładnie taki, jaki powinien być horkruks, ale to _nie wystarczyło_. To musiało być bardziej intensywne i odrobinę kuszące, aby przyciągnąć do siebie swoją ofiarę. Emocje Jasnego czarodzieja, który będzie go szukać, powinny zostać przez niego pobudzone. Intensywna Czarna Magia powinna sprawiać, że będzie czuł się w jej towarzystwie niezręcznie.

Tylko jak? Co za zaklęcie, bądź urok, mógł stworzyć taką intensywność? Co mogło sprawić, że wszystkie Ciemne zaklęcia scalą się w jedno i stworzą fałszywego horkruksa?

Izar chwycił klatkę ze szczurem i podniósł ją bliżej twarzy, aby się jej przyjrzeć. Magia wirowała wokół zwierzęcia, otulając go cieniami. Wyraźnie widział, jak Ciemne zaklęcia walczą w nim ze sobą i zastanawiał się, co mogłoby sprawić, że przestaną skakać sobie do gardła i powodować nieszczęścia.

Jasne zaklęcia nie zadziałają. Na tak małej przestrzeni zostałyby bez problemu pokonane przez silną Czarną Magię.

Chyba że, oczywiście, byłoby to potężne Jasne zaklęcie bądź ofiara. Jak dusza. Bądź miłość. Lub…

Lub siła życiowa.

Izar skrzyżował nogi, czując, jak ogarnia go pobudzenie. Wlanie w wynalazek swojej siły życiowej _mogłoby_ zadziałać. I nie musiałby nawet oddawać jej całej. Jedynie małą część energii, która z czasem uzupełni się, jeśli tylko będzie się dobrze odżywiał i spał. Gdyby był człowiekiem, stworzenie siedmiu horkruksów najprawdopodobniej by go zabiło, jeśli do każdego z nich wlałby trochę swojej energii. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, że był na wieczność martwy, to tylko go osłabi… i być może sprawi, że przez kilka godzin, może dni, będzie wykończony.

Istniały zaklęcia, które czarodziej mógł rzucić na ofiarę znajdującą się na skraju śmierci. Czary, które przenosiły czyjeś życie – lub raczej energię – do umierającej, kochanej osoby. Dzięki temu pozostawała żywa wystarczająco długo, by mogła uzyskać pomoc uzdrowiciela.

Było to, jak na jego gust, nieco zbyt Jasne zaklęcie, jednak konieczne, jeśli chciał zakończyć konstrukcję fałszywego horkruksa.

Odstawił szczura, nagle znacznie pewniejszy i chętny do działania.

— **Och, Nagini, moja droga** – syknął z rozkoszą. – **Chodź do mnie.**

 

**~*~**

 

— **Czuję się dziwnie… to takie uczucie mrowienia. Łuski mi nie odpadły, prawda?**

Izar przewrócił się na drugi bok, gdy irytujące syczenie rozbrzmiało tuż obok jego ucha, wyrywając go ze snu.

— **Obudź się, ty głupi człowieku. Coś ty mi tym razem zrobił? Patrzyłam się na tego wspaniałego szczura godzinami, czekając cierpliwie na swój posiłek, a kiedy przyszedłeś, padłeś tu bezużytecznie. Natychmiast wyciągnij go z tej klatki i…**

— **Bądź cicho!** – syknął gniewnie Izar. Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy powoli zamrugał i otworzył oczy. Szybko rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, po czym ponownie przymknął powieki, przypominając sobie, dlaczego tak konieczne jest oddanie części swojej siły życiowej. W tym momencie trudno mu było przywołać jakiś szczególnie ważny powód, dla którego było to tak strasznie ważne. Czuł się gównianie.

— **Dobrze, w końcu się obudziłeś.** – Jej głos uciszył się trochę z niepokoju i rozwidlony język połaskotał skórę powyżej jego brwi.

Izar westchnął, pozwalając temu głupiemu wężowi się pocieszać, podczas gdy przypominał sobie wydarzenia, które doprowadziły go do utraty świadomości. Nagini przeżyła połączenie z wieloma Ciemnymi zaklęciami, skarżąc się jedynie, że targają nią mdłości. Jeśli węże mogły w ogóle mieć mdłości, od tego trzeba zacząć. Następnie Izar kontynuował rytuał i wyciągnął z siebie odrobinę swojej siły życiowej, a następnie włożył ją w Nagini. Nie miał nawet okazji zobaczyć rezultatów, nim niezwłocznie stracił przytomność.

Teraz, gdy leżał na podłodze i się koncentrował, był w stanie wyczuć Nagini jak latarnię morską. Jego wrażliwość na magię tylko jeszcze bardziej pomagała mu spostrzec zaklęcia i przytłaczającą ciemność, jednak nawet gdyby jej nie posiadał, rezultat byłby taki sam – tylko bardziej wyciszony. Była doskonała. I Jasna Strona bez wątpienia pomyli ją z prawdziwym horkruksem. Izar natomiast upewnił się, by umieścić w niej klątwę samopoświęcenia. Dzięki temu, gdy tylko ktoś spróbuje ją zabić, sam również zostanie zniszczony.

Jego żołądek ścisnęło zadowolenie z siebie, ale niestety nie miał siły czuć niczego więcej, tak bardzo był wykończony.

Zrzędząc, odepchnął Nagini od swojej twarzy. Wciąż zaspanymi oczami przyjrzał się otoczeniu, nim jego uwaga skupiła się na ciemniejącym niebie.

W jego głowie natychmiast rozbrzmiał alarm. Wgramolił się na nogi, ale musiał przytrzymać się ściany, kiedy świat zaczął wirować mu przed oczami. Przecierając twarz, próbował uspokoić targające nim mdłości, czując, że coś ohydnego podchodzi mu do gardła. Nieśmiertelni nie wymiotowali, prawda?

Było późne popołudnie, co znaczyło, że był już spóźniony na zgromadzenie z okazji przesilenia zimowego u Malfoyów. Teraz, kiedy udało mu się już trochę otrząsnąć, poczuł nawet stałe pieczenie swojego Mrocznego Znaku, choć nie było to zacięte czy jakoś specjalnie bolesne. Zupełnie jakby jego spóźnienie sprawiało Czarnemu Panu kłopot. Nie był on jeszcze wściekły, ale powoli zaczynał ku temu właśnie zmierzać. W pewnej małej części Izara zrodziła się chęć przybycia do rezydencji Malfoyów jutro, aby zagrać Voldemortowi na nerwach.

Ignorując niezadowolone syki Nagini, kiedy szturchnął ją czubkiem buta, Izar skierował się do swojego kufra. Musiał przygotować się na zgromadzenie. Na pewno nie mógł udać się na nie w zakurzonych i pobrudzonych szatach.

Po czasie, jaki wydawał się długą, wlekącą się w nieskończoność godziną, Izar zmagał się z opuszczeniem prysznica i ubraniem się. Stanął przed wysokim lustrem, próbując wygładzić swój płaszcz. Specjalnie wybrał na ten wieczór te właśnie szaty. Nie tylko musiał czuć się pewnie, gdy stawi czoła szczegółowo analizującym go śmierciozercom, ale również przedstawi Voldemortowi Nagini. Wybór ubrań był małostkowym zmartwieniem, jednak musiał przyznać, że czarne szaty z wysokim kołnierzem, ozdobione czerwonymi akcentami z pewnością wyglądały… twarzowo. Znacznie lepiej niż białe płaszcze, do których noszenia nieustannie zmuszał go Voldemort.

Przesunął dłonią po swoich ciemnych włosach i uśmiechnął się, gdy wolnym krokiem wrócił do kufra.

— **Musisz wejść z powrotem do swojej klatki** – syknął do Nagini, szukając świstoklika, który posłał mu Malfoy.

— **Nie ma mowy** – odparł urażony wąż. – **Nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi przez całe dnie, a teraz oczekujesz, że wcisnę się do ciasnej klatki?**

Jej wyniosłość robiła się śmieszna. Biorąc pod uwagę jego wyczerpanie, nie wiedział, jak długo jeszcze będzie w stanie z nią wytrzymać, zanim pęknie.

— **Spotkasz się dzisiaj ze swoim Mistrzem. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek inny cię zobaczył.** —  Wyciągnął srebrny łańcuszek z górnej części kufra i krytycznie się mu przyjrzał, gdy tylko spostrzegł połyskujące wokół niego spokojnie fale magii. Taka droga rzecz, zamieniona w zwykły świstoklik.

Choć niczego innego się po Malfoyach nie spodziewał.

Nagini syknęła zrzędliwie, przesuwając powoli swoje długie ciało do jego kufra.

— **Mam nadzieję, że będzie znacznie lepszym opiekunem niż ty** – zażartowała.

Izar mruknął z roztargnieniem, zatrzaskując kufer, gdy tylko do niego weszła.

— Nie martw się – mruknął. – Doskonale do siebie pasujecie. – Albo osobowości Czarnego Pana i Nagini się ze sobą zderzą, albo Czarny Pan najzwyczajniej w świecie rozpieści tego irytującego węża, bo są do siebie tacy podobni. Chociaż, jak tak teraz o tym myślał, był pewien, że Czarny Pan z miejsca zacznie ją, jak wszystkich innych, oswajać i ostatecznie sprawi, że Nagini zmieni się w uległą breję mięsa.

Rozejrzał się po ciemnym i pustym pokoju, myśląc o ostatnim przesileniu zimowym, na którym towarzyszył mu Regulus. W tym roku będzie na nim sam, zdany tylko na siebie. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyczerpanie energii życiowej nie sprawi, iż nie będzie mógł dotrzymać kroku wszelkim groźbom czy złośliwym komentarzom.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, chwycił jedną dłonią rączkę kufra, a drugą swoją różdżkę i świstoklik. Stuknął w niego i rezydencja Blacków pozostała daleko w tyle, kiedy zaczął podróżować przez czas i przestrzeń.

Siła, z jaką wylądował na podłodze sprawiła, że kolana się pod nim ugięły, jednak poza tym pozostał wyprostowany i dumny. Powoli pozwolił swoim zmysłom skupić się na pomieszczeniu, zanim w końcu otworzył oczy.

W rogu słyszał tykanie odliczającego sekundy zegara szafkowego. Jego uwagę zwróciło ciepło kominka stojącego po jego prawej, tak samo jak bijące niedaleko serce, które po jego przyjeździe przyśpieszyło i stało się bardziej podekscytowane. Mężczyzna, do którego należało, pozostał jednak cichy i nieruchomy.

— Lucjuszu – przywitał się szeptem Izar, otwierając oczy i natychmiast dostrzegając siedzącą dostojnie w fotelu głowę rodu Malfoyów.

Byli sami w salonie udekorowanym grubym perskim dywanem i z barkiem stojącym po przeciwległej stronie pod zdobionym złotą ramą lustrem. Jego kufer zniknął, gdy tylko położył go na ziemię, najpewniej pojawiając się w wyznaczonym mu pokoju. Izar nie zawracał sobie tym zbytnio głowy. Bariery, jakimi go otoczył, zrobią paskudną niespodziankę każdemu, kto będzie na tyle głupi, aby próbować go ruszyć.

Schował różdżkę, uważnie obserwowany przez zadowolonego z siebie Lucjusza, po czym powoli podszedł do barku. Przyjrzał się różnym alkoholom, udając zainteresowanie, choć tak naprawdę nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru czegokolwiek stąd wypić.

— Czy powinienem… — urwał i odłożył szczypce do lodu z powrotem do schłodzonej miski, nim kontynuował: — Czy powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, że zaniedbujesz swoich innych gości tylko po to, by czekać na moje nie do końca pewne przybycie? – zapytał zuchwale.

— Wiedziałem, że przybędziesz – odparł z przyjemnością Lucjusz. – A Czarny Pan jest nieświadomy twojego przybycia. Myślę, że będzie to dla niego miła niespodzianka.

— Czarny Pan _nigdy_ nie jest nieświadomy, Lucjuszu – skarcił go lekko Izar. – Tak samo jak nie cieszy się z niespodzianek w taki sam sposób jak ty czy ja. – Młodzieniec odwrócił się w końcu od kostek lodu, które przypominały bardziej diamenciki, aniżeli matową, zamrożoną wodę.

Splendor i blichtr rezydencji Malfoyów przynosiły Izarowi spokój. Był wśród ludzi, którzy przekładali urodę oraz powodzenie ponad manipulację i zdradę. Gdy był tutaj, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na emocjonalne zdenerwowanie, jeśli ktoś postanowił wycofać się z wojny. Ponieważ mimo iż pragnął, aby Regulus pozostał szczęśliwy, jego ojciec kładł na jego barki ogromny ciężar. Jeśli Czarny Pan dowie się o tym, że odmówił choćby popierania Ciemnej Strony, Izar będę musiał interweniować, zanim Voldemort w jakikolwiek sposób go skrzywdzi. Regulus już raz Czarnego Pana zdradził. Gdy jego ojciec oświadczył, że pozostanie neutralny, już lepiej by było, aby sobie to darował i trzymał swoją pieprzoną gębę na kłódkę.

Szczególnie Lucjusz był dla niego wytchnieniem. Malfoy był kimś, kogo towarzystwo sprawiało Izarowi przyjemność. Jego osobowość była niczym cholerne złoto.

— Myślę, że masz rację – odparł blondyn. – Choć każdy z nas będzie w obecności Czarnego Pana nieco bardziej spokojny, kiedy się w końcu pojawisz.

Izar uniósł brwi.

— Co to niby znaczy?

Usta Lucjusza wykrzywił okrutny i rozbawiony uśmieszek.

— Ostatnie pięć tygodni twojej nieobecności były dla śmierciożerców absolutnie wyczerpujące. Być może i lubią mówić coś innego, ale równie dobrze jak ja wiedzą, że Czarny Pan był znacznie bardziej skory do zadawania kar. Na początku nie potrafiłem określić źródła problemu, jednak w końcu odnalazłem wspólny mianownik. To ty i twoja nieobecność sprawiły, że Czarny Pan niemal postradał zmysły.

Mężczyzna wręcz jednoznacznie sugerował tymi słowami jego relację z Voldemortem. I choć niewątpliwie miał w swoich podejrzeniach rację, beznamiętna maska na twarzy Izara ani na chwilę się nie zachwiała.

— To ciekawe, że myślisz, iż Czarny Pan postradał zmysły, Lucjuszu. Czyż nie sądzisz, że nasz Pan jak najbardziej ma prawo karać popleczników, którzy popełnili jakiś błąd? – odparował.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko lekko w odpowiedzi. Wyglądał dziś jeszcze dostojniej niż zazwyczaj, ubrany w czarny garnitur z pasującym do niego satynowym płaszczem zarzuconym na ramiona. Jego długie blond włosy zostały zagarnięte do tyłu w związany na karku, schludny kucyk, podkreślając jego chłodne rysy twarzy. Zimne, szare oczy mogły zwieść wiele osób, jednak Izar z łatwością dostrzegał w nich ciepło.

— Prezentujesz się jak zwykle wspaniale. Gotowy do działania, inteligentny i niewiarygodnie oszałamiający – mruknął Lucjusz, gdy sam również przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciele, nim spojrzał w jego twarz. – Jednak twoje oczy mówią co innego.

Izar wzruszył lekko i elegancko ramionami.

— Spanie, gdy ucieka się przed aurorami, nie jest najprostsze, Lucjuszu.

Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i powoli do niego podszedł.

— Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię na tyły domu.

Izar pozwolił, by spoczywająca na jego ramieniu dłoń poprowadziła go w kierunku podwórka, które zajmowali śmierciożercy.

— Podnieś mnie na duchu – zaczął, gdy przemierzyli szeregi korytarzy i zbliżyli się do znajomych drzwi, które pamiętał z zeszłego roku. Jeszcze kilka kroków i będą na zewnątrz. – Śmierciożercy wciąż pragną mojej śmierci, tak?

Lucjusz posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie.

— Sądzili, że zdradziłeś Czarnego Pana. Zupełnie jak twój ojciec. Ponownie. – Na wspomnienie Regulusa twarz Lucjusza pociemniała. – Nie wszyscy śmierciożercy mogą poszczycić się moją inteligencją. Większość uważa, że twoja wierność jest niezachwiana. Inni natomiast pozwalają, by kierowała nimi zazdrość. Wsadziliby ci nóż w plecy, gdybyś tylko pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości.

— I dobrze – odparł wesoło Izar. – Przynajmniej nic się nie zmieniło.

Blondyn uniósł z rozbawieniem brew, nim w końcu puścił jego ramię i kiwnął w stronę śmierciożercy trzeciej rangi, który pilnował drzwi. Ten pochylił głowę w chłodnym powitaniu i odsunął się, aby pozwolić mu wejść. Malfoy przeszedł przez drzwi pierwszy, po czym przytrzymał je otwarte dla Izara. Młodzieniec nawet się nie zawahał, tylko przekroczył próg, z radością wracając tam, gdzie było jego miejsce.

Tegorocznym tematem przewodnim bez dwóch zdań był ogień, woda i lód. Po rozległej altanie porozstawiane były małe fontanny i strumyczki, nad których wodą tańczyły niebiesko-czerwone płomienie, mieszając się ze sobą i tworząc egzotyczny fiolet. Centralnymi elementami pooddzielanych stołów były lodowe rzeźby, u których podstaw mieniły się różnokolorowe kamienie szlachetne. Na stołach podane już były drogie potrawy, których ciepło i soczysty aromat unosił się po podgrzewanym podwórku. Małe, przypominające lód naczynia zostały stylowo wyrzeźbione i przywieszone w pobliżu sklepienia namiotu, a wewnątrz nich tliły się niewielkie płomyki, które oferowały gościom słabe oświetlenie.

Podobnie jak w zeszłym roku, trzy poziomy, na jakie podzielone zostało podwórko, odzwierciedlały hierarchię śmierciożerców. Na najwyższym z nich, składającym się z ciemnych stołów i krzeseł, znajdował się Czarny Pan ze swoim ekskluzywnym Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Obszar, w którym Izar obecnie stał, zarezerwowany był dla śmierciożerców drugiej rangi i nieco dalej znajdowały się trzy stopnie, które prowadziły do popleczników znajdujących się w szeregach najniżej.

— Jak zwykle śmiesznie imponujące – mruknął cicho do Lucjusza.

Blondyn skinął głową.

— Z pewnością przekażę Narcyzie twój komplement.

— _Izarze!_

Młodzieniec odwrócił się w samą porę, aby chwycić w ramiona i niechętnie utrzymać w pozycji pionowej zarówno siebie, jak i Daphne. Zesztywniał, gdy jej drobne ramiona owinęły się wokół jego torsu. Na szczęście dość szybko go puściła, nie chcąc zwracać na nich jeszcze większej uwagi. Spojrzała na Izara, a jej wymalowane usta ułożyły się w miękki uśmiech.

— Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam – wyszeptała na tyle cicho, by tylko on mógł to usłyszeć.

Daphne nie pojawiała się zbyt często w jego myślach przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Tak naprawdę zeszłym razem, gdy jego uwaga skupiona była tylko i wyłącznie na niej, znajdowali się na balu w Ministerstwie, zanim jeszcze Rufus Scrimgeour został wybrany na Ministra. Jej widok okazał się jednak dla niego nieoczekiwanie przyjemny. Jeszcze rok temu w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że będzie czerpał przyjemność z obecności swoich znajomych ze szkoły.

— Doskonale wiesz, że mi również ciebie brakowało – zapewnił ją, umieszczając dłonie na jej szczupłych ramionach. Poczuł na swoim karku oddech Lucjusza i natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na to, jak ten nad nim wisiał. To było wkurzające.

Uśmiech Daphne przyciemnił się, gdy i ona spostrzegła stojącego przy nich uparcie Lucjusza.

— Czy Izar jest oczekiwany gdzieś indziej? – Wyciągnęła rękę, by przygładzić szaty młodzieńca, zanim wskazała w kierunku poziomu zarezerwowanego dla śmierciożerców trzeciej rangi. – Bo wielu z nas chciałoby z nim porozmawiać. – Posłała Lucjuszowi czarujący uśmiech. Izar wiedział, że był on również przebiegły. – Chyba nie pozbawisz Draco szansy spotkania się z Izarem, czyż nie?

Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu Blacka, szarpiąc go z dala od uścisku Daphne. Izar skrzywił się, niezbyt zadowolony ze znalezienia się w takiej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza gdy stali w centrum zainteresowanych spojrzeń śmierciożerców. Dlatego też nie ukazał na swojej twarzy żadnych emocji i jedynie zaciśnięcie ust wskazywało na to, że nie podobało mu się, iż sprzeczali się o niego, jakby go tu nie było.

— Obawiam się, że Czarny Pan zażądał już o jego obecności, panno Greengrass – odparł gładko Lucjusz. Na wspomnienie Voldemorta dziewczyna niechętnie puściła szaty Izara. – Jestem pewien, że wraz z moim synem będziesz miała później aż zanadto czasu, by z nim porozmawiać.

Izar wyczuwał na sobie różne spojrzenia. Jednak tylko jedna para oczu sprawiała, że miał ciarki. Jego żołądek zacisnął się gorąco, gdy pomyślał o tym, iż znów jest tak blisko Czarnego Pana. Miał on swój arogancki i bezwarunkowy urok. Izar musiał niechętnie przyznać, że brakowało mu jego przytłaczającej obecności i wyzwań, chociaż nigdy w życiu by tego na głos nie powiedział. Potrzebował kogoś, z kim rozmowy znów będą dla niego wyzwaniem. A tylko Voldemort potrafił temu sprostać.

— Obiecujesz? – Daphne pochyliła się ku niemu, całkowicie ignorując Lucjusza.

Wyplątał się z uścisku ich obu.

— Masz moje słowo – odpowiedział, uspokajając ją. Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale w jej oczach pojawiło się coś głębszego niż urażenie odmową zamienienia kilku słów. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, ale zanim mógłby dojść do jakichkolwiek wniosków, Lucjusz minął go, wskazując, aby za nim podążył.

Spacer w kierunku wzniesienia dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu był znacznie prostszy niż ten rok temu. Miał teraz więcej pewności siebie, był bardziej świadomy swoich umiejętności i zdolności, by się bronić. Pomimo okoliczności związanych z wynalazkiem Connera Orana, nie był zbyt zaniepokojony osądem śmierciożerców.

Kiedy podszedł do stołu, został zmuszony w końcu podnieść wzrok i z łatwością napotkał szkarłatne oczy o zniekształconych źrenicach. Reakcja na ponowne spotkanie z Voldemortem była zauważalna i dość… niepokojąca, jeśli ktoś pytałby go o zdanie. Szybko odwrócił od niego spojrzenie, ale wcześniej zdążył zauważyć na wargach mężczyzny zadowolony uśmieszek. Och, Voldemort nie miał pojęcia, że Izar doskonale widzi jego magię, która odzwierciedlała podekscytowanie i podniecenie, jakie sam czuł. Pomiędzy nimi pojawiło się napięcie, równie ciężkie i duszące, co wcześniej.

— Słodziutki Izarze – przywitała go śpiewnym tonem Ballatriks. Swoimi długimi, podobnymi do szponów paznokciami poklepała puste krzesło obok siebie. – W końcu zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością. Bałam się już, że jesteś przytrzymywany przez Ministerstwo… lub swojego _ojca_.

Izar posłał jej lekki uśmieszek, po czym zajął miejsce.

— I miałbym przepuścić okazję, by znowu zobaczyć te wszystkie przystojnie szczerzące się twarze? – Spojrzał wymownie na siedzącą przy stole grupę nachmurzonych i krzywiących się śmierciożerców. – Nigdy.

Pozwolił, by jego uwaga skupiła się na siedzącym naprzeciwko Czarnym Panu. Mężczyzna wyglądał na rozluźnionego, gdy całkowicie opierał się o swoje krzesło, ostrym i krytycznym okiem obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Jego uwaga skupiona była jednak przede wszystkim na Izarze. I im dłużej się mu przyglądał, tym bardziej w jego oczach pojawiał się podejrzany i niebezpieczny błysk. Co takiego widział? Lub co myślał? Izar zmarszczył na niego brwi, zastanawiając się, co tym razem wiedział wszystkowiedzący Czarny Pan.

Black ukrywał przed nim kilka rzeczy. Fakt, że Regulus mógł wiedzieć o tym, iż jest magicznym stworzeniem. Lily i jej tajemnice. Chwiejące się wsparcie Regulusa i horkruksy, które stworzył, poświęcając swoją energię życiową. Dziedzic Blacków nie wiedział, co Voldemort powiedziałby, gdyby dowiedział się o tym ostatnim. Albo uzna to za coś niezbędnego do zniszczenia kilku członków Jasnej Strony, albo za żałosne, skoro Izar się przez to w taki sposób osłabiał.

I pomimo że Izar miał _kilka_ rzeczy, o których wolałby, aby Voldemort nie wiedział, również Czarny Pan miał mu wiele do wytłumaczenia. Na przykład mentalny atak na Aidena oraz to, że nie zawiesił jego działalności w szeregach śmierciożerców tylko po to, by pozbierał się po ataku Regulusa, ale również dlatego, że przy pomocy Rufusa chciał sprawić jego lojalność. A to było dla niego obraźliwe. Czyż nie poświęcił już Voldemortowi wszystkiego, co miał?

Izar pozwolił, by bunt pojawił się w jego oczach, gdy odwzajemnił spojrzenie Voldemorta.

— Mój Panie – przywitał się, niechętnie opuszczając służalczo wzrok na rzecz otaczających go śmierciożerców. Siedzący po prawej stronie Voldemorta Lucjusz wydawał się niemal trząść z promieniującego od niego podekscytowania.

— Izarze – wyszeptał jedwabiście w odpowiedzi Voldemort. Jego długie palce zastukały w kielich, który trzymał w ręku. – Dobrze widzieć, że powróciłeś do moich szeregów właściwie nienaruszony.

Izar prychnął.

— To była długa, ale produktywna nieobecność. – Za pomocą oczu spróbował poinformować Voldemorta, że cieszył się swoim czasem spędzonym z dala od śmierciożerców i że w żaden sposób on na niego nie wpłynął. Na ustach Czarnego Pana pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który zapewnił go, że mężczyzna ani trochę mu nie wierzy.

— Bardzo produktywna – powtórzył wyniośle jego słowa Evelyn Mulciber. Był jednym z trzech członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, którzy uczęszczali do szkoły z Tomem Riddle’em. Dwoma pozostałymi byli Ayers Rosier oraz Cene Lestrange. I chociaż zarówno Lestrange, jak i Rosier mieli swoje dzieci w Wewnętrznym Kręgu, syn Mulcibera miał najniższą rangę. To też powodowało, że Evelyn był wobec wszystkich strasznie zgorzkniały. – Proszę bardzo, powiedz nam o tym, jak pracowałeś z Niewymownymi… i Potterami.

— Obawiam się, że szczegóły mojej pracy uszłyby twojej ograniczonej inteligencji – odparł gorzko Izar. Siedząca obok niego Bellatriks zachichotała pod nosem, przysuwając się odrobinę bliżej niego, jakby oferując wsparcie. Tylko że on go nie potrzebował.

Szczęka Evelyna zacisnęła się mocno, ale zanim miałby okazję odpowiedzieć, nad stołem pochylił się zwykle cichy Ayers Rosier. Światło wiszącej ponad jego głową świecy odbijało się od jego łysiny.

— _Chciałbym_ dowiedzieć się czegoś o wynalazku, który stworzyli Niewymowni, jeśli jesteś w stanie coś powiedzieć. Pracowałeś jako szpieg, prawda? – To pytanie zadane zostało z czystej ciekawości, a nie szyderczo. Siedzący obok niego bracia Lestrange skinęli głową, a w oczach ich obu lśniło równe zainteresowanie.

Izar zauważył, że także inni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu pod wpływem pytania Ayersa zwrócili na niego swoją uwagę. Wiedział, że to nieuniknione. Śmierciożercy pragnęli dowiedzieć się, co się stało tamtej nocy.

— Prowadziłem prace mające na celu jego sabotażowanie, owszem, jednak został ukończony za moimi plecami bez mojej wiedzy. – Przemilczał fakt, że to Rufus poinstruował Connera Orana, aby trzymał przed nim prawdziwe postępy nad wynalazkiem w tajemnicy. Wolałby, aby śmierciożercy pozostali nieświadomi jego udanego oszustwa. – Co do samego wynalazku – kontynuował – to nie mogę o nim wiele powiedzieć, jako że wiąże mnie umowa milczenia. Jestem jednak pewien, że ci, którzy znajdowali się w jego zasięgu wiedzą, do czego jest zdolny.

— Wydziera magię! – wykrzyknął głośno Barty Crouch Junior.

Izar poczuł za swoimi plecami nagłe zastygnięcie śmierciożerców drugiej rangi, którzy podsłuchiwali ich rozmowę. Młodzieniec sądził, że dyskutowali na ten temat już od jakiegoś czasu. Martwili się tym wynalazkiem, a do tego byli zdezorientowani i przerażeni. Większość z nich nie znała szczegółów tego, co się wydarzyło, jako że nie znajdowali się wtedy wewnątrz jego barier, jednak to nie powstrzymywało ich od obawiania się tego, do czego zdolni są Niewymowni oraz Ministerstwo.

— Przepraszam za ten wybuch, mój Panie – kontynuował ciszej Barty. Młody śmierciożerca pochylił się bliżej Voldemorta, a jego oczy zwęziły się z niepokoju i żądzy krwi. – Ale co powstrzymuje ich przed skonstruowaniem drugiego takiego urządzenia? Teraz, kiedy wszyscy wiedzą, iż Black jest jednym z nas, nie możemy mieć oka na ten Departament.

Voldemort machnął tylko na te słowa lekceważąco ręką. Nie wyglądał na zbyt zaniepokojonego. Ale, z drugiej strony, nic nigdy nie wydawało się go martwić.

— Jestem pewien, że pan Black ma to pod kontrolą. Mam rację, dziecko? Ciężko pracowałeś przez ostatnich kilka godzin. Byłeś bardzo zajęty.

Śmierciożercy znów skierowali swój wzrok na Izara, jedni z niedowierzaniem, inni z ciekawością. Młodzieniec posłał Voldemortowi miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Obaliłem Niewymownych, którzy przyłożyli rękę do budowy tego wynalazku. Mam w Departamencie także szpiegów, którym mogę ufać. Długo jeszcze nie stworzą ponownie takiego urządzenia.

— A co to niby za szpiedzy? – zapytał z nutą podejrzliwości Lucjusz.

Izar pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle boryka się z tymi idiotami. Czuł ogarniające jego ciało zmęczenie i zdał sobie sprawę, że przybycie dzisiaj do rezydencji Malfoyów nie było najlepszą decyzją. Był zbyt słaby, zbyt wykończony, aby radzić sobie z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami. Kiedy obudził się po stworzeniu wewnątrz Nagini horkruksa, odczuwany przez niego entuzjazm przysłonił mu zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Nie mógł doczekać się bycia z powrotem wśród śmierciożerców… pogrywania sobie z nimi i obrażania ich. Oczywiste jednak było, że rozmawianie z nimi w takim stanie nie było zbyt _mądre_.

I pomyśleć, że będzie musiał radzić sobie jeszcze później z Voldemortem...

Nie było mowy, by udało mu się wymigać od rozmowy z Riddle’em. Po samym płonącym spojrzeniu, jakie otrzymywał, Izar wiedział, że wszelki opór pójdzie na marne.

Bellatriks roześmiała się bez tchu, przysuwając się do niego i owijając rękę wokół jego ramion. Kosmyki jej długich włosów musnęły jego policzek.

— Daj spokój, Lucjuszu. Izar z pewnością nie mówi o swojej szlamowatej suce, czyż nie, mój drogi?

— _Potter_ – syknął z obrzydzeniem jeden z braci Lestrange.

— Tak, Lily Potter, kochanej i obcej matce Izara. Żonie osławionego aurora, Jamesa Pottera. – Evelyn Mulciber czuł najwyraźniej potrzebę doprecyzowania, uśmiechając się zarazem wyzywająco w kierunku Izara. – I najwyraźniej zaufanym szpiegu, który miałby ostrzec nas o tym, iż rozpoczęto budowę kolejnego urządzenia.

Izar podniósł szklankę wody, spoglądając w ten przejrzysty płyn, by uspokoić swój gwałtownie wzrastający, niestabilny temperament. Otaczający go świat zaczął wirować i robić się coraz bardziej niewyraźny. Nie pomagało również to, że jego palce się trzęsły, przez co woda wewnątrz kielicha uciekła poza jego krawędzie i poplamiła obrus.

— Mam wszystko pod kontrolą, Mulciber. Mam ją pod kontrolą.

— Lub raczej tak mówisz – mruknął w odpowiedzi mężczyzna. – Osobiście uważam, że twoja ślepa wiara w matkę jest dość… — Mężczyzna urwał, wykrzywiając twarz w paskudnym grymasie. – _Słodka_.

Dziedzic Blacków zachichotał złowieszczo, odkładając puchar z wodą i odsuwając się poza zasięg rąk Bellatriks. Odpychając od siebie swoją słabnącą determinację, skupił się na byciu spokojnym i racjonalnym.

— To zabawne, że wierzysz, iż to moja matka jest informatorem, którego mam w Departamencie Tajemnic. Szkoda, że tak bardzo mija się to z prawdą. – Izar uniósł brwi, rzucając Mulciberowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Naprawdę myślisz, że przejrzałeś mnie na wylot, co?

— Ty bezczelny bachorze…

— Chociaż twoje opanowanie w czasie rozmowy z szesnastolatkiem robi na mnie ogromne wrażenie, Mulciber, zaczyna mnie to nużyć – wtrącił się w końcu w rozmowę Czarny Pan, zanim Mulciber mógłby kontynuować swoją tyradę. Starszy śmierciożerca zaczerwienił się mocno, gdy jego towarzysze zaczęli chichotać z jego nieszczęścia. Jednak pomimo że Voldemort zwracał się do Mulcibera, jego oczy uważnie przyglądały się Izarowi. – Pozwól chłopaki mieć kilka tajemnic. Wierzę, że służy naszej sprawie najlepiej, jak potrafi. Być może powinieneś wziąć z niego przykład, Mulciberze. Kiedy ostatnio sam zrobiłeś coś wartościowego?

Był to jeden z nielicznych przypadków, gdy Voldemort stanął po stronie Izara na oczach śmierciożerców, a mówiąc dokładniej: Wewnętrznego Kręgu. I pomimo że posiadanie Czarnego Pana za swoimi plecami było ekscytujące, Izar uważał, że sam może walczyć w swoich bitwach. Dzisiaj, ze względu na swoje zmęczenie i chorobę, mógł potrzebować wsparcia, jednak samą sytuacją potrafił zająć się sam. Niemniej jednak zabawnie było patrzeć, jak Voldemort sprowadza kogoś do pionu, upokarzając go.

— Możesz odejść – oznajmił zza stołu Izarowi Voldemort ponad rechotem śmierciożerców. I mimo że słowa zostały sformułowane w taki a nie inny sposób, Izar wiedział, iż był to rozkaz. – Skończymy tę dyskusję na osobności.

Och, _zobaczcie tylko_ , Voldemort robił sobie wymówkę, aby również móc wcześniej opuścić przyjęcie. Cudownie.

Izar zacisnął mocno usta i wstał z gracją z krzesła, a następnie skłonił się w pasie. Wiedział, że nie było to jego ostatnie spotkanie z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem w czasie uroczystości przesilenia zimowego. Voldemort najpewniej wyczuł jego niestabilność i z tego powodu zakończył rozmowę.

Po szybkim ukłonie, Izar obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w dół po schodach, wymownie nie zwracając na uczniów Hogwartu najmniejszej uwagi. Będzie jeszcze wystarczająco wiele okazji, aby z nimi porozmawiać. Miał też nadzieję, że Daphne będzie w stanie odczytać mowę jego ciała wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, by za nim nie podążać. Zresztą, wkrótce ruszy za nim również Czarny Pan, co z pewnością zwiększy jej niechęć do pobiegnięcia za nim.

Gdy tylko wszedł do dworku Malfoyów, zaczął błądzić wieloma korytarzami, nim w końcu znalazł się z daleka od wścibskich oczu innych ludzi. Otulony cieniami, Izar oparł plecy o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil słabości. Jeśli miał stawić czoła Voldemortowi, będzie potrzebował tak wielu skradzionych chwil spokoju, jak tylko będzie w stanie odnaleźć. Musiał być w czasie tej rozmowy jak najbardziej skupiony i spostrzegawczy.

Pomimo ogarniających go mdłości i zmęczenia, bycie tutaj wpłynęło dobrze na jego samopoczucie. To tutaj było jego miejsce i cieszył się każdą spędzoną tu chwilą. Zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielono oczy otworzyły się gwałtownie, gdy wyczuł zmianę w atmosferze. Voldemort wszedł do rezydencji. Odepchnąwszy się od ściany, Izar wyprostował ramiona i powoli ruszył korytarzem. Kiedy silna aura wzmocniła się, przyłapał się na tym, że nie może się doczekać, aż ją spotka. Był w stanie niemal namacalnie _wyczuć_ bliskość i magię Czarnego Pana. I nagle poczuł powolnie pieszczące jego krzyż palce, zanim Voldemort nagle go minął.

Gdyby nie miał wyostrzonego wzroku, Czarny Pan byłby tylko ciemniejszym fragmentem i tak już pogrążonego w mroku korytarza. Izar przyglądał się przez chwilę wysokiej postaci, zanim podążył za nim w równie szybkim tempie.

Mężczyzna prowadził go po korytarzach rezydencji Malfoyów, najwyraźniej zmierzając do swoich własnych komnat. A, znając Lucjusza, Czarnemu Panu zarezerwowane zostało zapewnie całe skrzydło.

Zawahał się, gdy Voldemort skręcił nagle w połowie korytarza i zniknął wewnątrz pokoju. Drzwi pozostały otwarte, zachęcając go, by zrobił to samo.

Powolny i spokojny uśmieszek wykrzywił usta Izara, gdy pewnie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami.


	55. Część II Rozdział 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały wspaniałe **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** scena o zabarwieniu erotycznym. Czy coś w tym stylu. W każdym razie, jakbyście nie mieli na nią ochoty – przejdźcie po prostu za linię.

**Rozdział dwudziesty trzeci**  

Kiedy tylko wszedł do wielkiego pokoju, Voldemort gwałtownie pchnął go na ścianę. Silne ramiona oparły się po obu stronach jego ciała, więżąc go, niezachwiane i nieruchome. Izar nie potrafił zetrzeć ze swojej twarzy wielkiego uśmiechu, gdy spojrzał prosto w oblicze pochylającego się nad nim Czarnego Pana. Oczy mężczyzny były zwężone i śledziły każdą krzywiznę oraz linię twarzy młodzieńca.

Pokusa była zbyt silna. Izar przyłapał się na tym, że leniwie podnosi rękę i przesuwa koniuszkami palców po policzku Voldemorta. Czarny Pan nie odsunął się od tej pieszczoty, tylko mrugał przez chwilę, zanim jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Pomiędzy nimi zawisło napięcie i tak dobrze mu znana pewność, że nic się nie zmieniło. Pochylił się nieco bliżej, aż w końcu jego wargi dzielił od ust Voldemorta zaledwie krótki oddech. Izar pragnął ich, jednak wiedział również, że nie mógł poddać mu się tak łatwo.

Uśmiechając się szelmowsko, przemknął pod ramieniem Voldemorta i lekkim krokiem oddalił się od ściany.

— Minęło tyle czasu – przyznał cicho. – Niemal zapomniałem, że powinienem odmawiać ci tego, czego pragniesz. – Ruszył w stronę przeciwległego końca pokoju, doskonale świadomy głodnych i wnikliwych oczu obserwujących każdy jego ruch.

— Nie czuję się tym jakoś szczególnie zaniepokojony – skomentował Voldemort. – Doskonale zdaję sobie bowiem sprawę, że odmawiasz przy tym również samemu sobie.

Izar spojrzał na niego przez ramię, unosząc brew.

— Nie bądź tego taki pewien.

Voldemort przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Chciałeś mi dzisiaj zaimponować – domyślił się stanowczo. Jego wężowe oczy przesunęły się po jego dopasowanych szatach wykonanych z eleganckiego i drogiego materiału. – I chociaż mi to schlebia, wolałbym, aby były białe. O czym doskonale wiesz, dziecko.

— No, no, no, ktoś ma dzisiaj o sobie strasznie duże mniemanie – zaświergotał Izar. Odwrócił się całkowicie, niezdrowo oczarowany obecnością mężczyzny. – W życiu nie zrobiłbym czegoś tak durnego, jak staranie się zaimponowania ci poprzez atrakcyjne ubranie się. – Był kłamcą. Obaj to wiedzieli.

Voldemort posłał mu w odpowiedzi krzywy uśmiech.

Izar westchnął lekko, znów się od niego odwracając, by skierować całą swoją uwagę na wypełniony luksusowymi potrawami i deserami mahoniowy stół.

— On chyba nie jest poważny? Lucjusz? – zapytał, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę przepełnionego jedzeniem stołu. Wszystko było na nim dokładnie ułożone. Truskawki głęboko rubinowe, mango pomarańczowe, owoce soczyste, a czekoladki elegancko udekorowane strumykami ciemnej i jasnej posypki.

— Oczywiście – wycedził Voldemort – należy mi się wszystko, co najlepsze. – Umilkł na moment, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. – Być może przydałoby ci się, gdybyś nauczył się od niego, jak powinno się mnie traktować.

Młodzieniec wyśmiał ten pomysł.

— Och nie – mruknął, pochylając się, by przyjrzeć się najbardziej apetycznie wyglądającemu deserowi. – Mnie wystarczy korzystanie z tego, że jestem blisko ciebie. – Izar w końcu chwycił jedną z truskawek i chciwie ją ugryzł. – Poza tym rozpieszczanie cię byłoby zbyt pracochłonne. Gdzie znalazłoby się w tym miejsce na zabawę?

— No tak – wycedził w odpowiedzi Voldemort. – W końcu nie chcielibyśmy, abyś się przepracował.

Izar zerknął na niego, zastanawiając się, jak powinien dalej postąpić. Żarty żartami, ale obaj mieli kilka spraw, które musieli przedyskutować i pytań wymagających odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, co sprawiało mu większą przyjemność. Drażnienie się z Voldemortem, czy kłócenie z nim. Oba miały w sobie coś ekscytującego.

Odwrócił się całkowicie, opierając lekko o stojący za nim stół.

— Mam dla ciebie prezent – przyznał, rozpoczynając swoją strategię. Lepiej było zamachać najpierw Czarnemu Panu przed nosem nagrodą, zanim zażąda się od niego kilku rzeczy.

Szkarłatne oczy zalśniły krwisto.

— Och tak? Prezent z okazji przesilenia zimowego?

Izar pochylił głowę w zastanowieniu.

— Można by go za takowy uznać, chociaż osobiście wolałbym, aby był urodzinowy. Wiem, że masz je gdzieś pod koniec grudnia. – Odchrząknął, próbując stłumić rozbawienie. – Które to już w tym roku? Osiemdziesiąte, mam rację? A może dobijasz do dziewięćdziesiątki?

Voldemort pozostał niewzruszony, nawet nie drgnął pod wpływem tego przytyku. Wciąż stał niedaleko ściany i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał się w najbliższym czasie ruszyć.

— Muszę przyznać, że tęskniłem za twoimi docinkami i nieznośnymi komentarzami – powiedział z powagą. – Choć niech to nie uderzy ci do głowy. W żadnym wypadku nie jest to komplement, jedynie stwierdzenie faktu – zlekceważył nonszalancko swój komentarz Voldemort, odpychając się w końcu od ściany i powoli zbliżając w jego kierunku.

Izar miał nadzieję, że udało mu się ukryć na twarzy emocje, jakie ogarnęły go pod pływem tego szorstkiego wyznania. Przyznawanie się do takiej słabości nie było w stylu Voldemorta. Chociaż jak najbardziej mile widziane. Obu im brakowało nawzajem swojej obecności. I chociaż nie należeli do osób, z którymi łatwo można było się dogadać, czuli się w swoim towarzystwie przyjemnie i znajomo. Lubili wyzwania, jakie sobie nawzajem stawiali… lub, w każdym razie, w przypadku Izara, _próbowali_ sobie stawiać.

— Prezent? – podpowiedział Voldemort, skutecznie zmieniając bieg rozmowy.

— Prezent – powtórzył Izar, znów się na nim skupiając – otrzymasz _po tym_ , jak o kilku rzeczach porozmawiamy. Bardzo _istotnych_ rzeczach.

Voldemort zatrzymał się w pół kroku i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. W jego oczach rozpaliła się iskra okrutnego rozbawienia.

— No tak, _oczywiście_. Jakże głupie było z mojej strony zakładanie, że sprawisz mi przyjemność, nie wymyślając żadnego problemu.

Izar posłał mu zjadliwie spojrzenie.

— Chcę wiedzieć, czy _jesteś_ zadowolony. – Kiedy Voldemort uniósł pytająco brwi, Izar doprecyzował: — Z mojej lojalności. Chcę wiedzieć, czy jesteś zadowolony, że jestem ci lojalny – zapytał wzgardliwie. – Ten _test_ , jakiemu mnie poddałeś za pomocą Scrimgeoura, był dla mnie wysoce obraźliwy. Poświęciłem dla ciebie wiele rzeczy, a ty nie potrafisz nawet tego docenić?

— To było konieczne – wyjaśnił spokojnie Voldemort, wydawałoby się ślepy na gniew Izara. – Chociaż, zapewniam, to nie był tylko test. Nic z tego, o czym rozmawialiśmy w świętym Mungu po ataku na twojego ojca, nie było nieprawdą. Byłeś słaby. I z tego właśnie powodu odsunąłem cię z szeregów śmierciożerców. Nie żałuję swojej decyzji i podejmę ją ponownie, jeśli taka sytuacja się powtórzy.

Te słowa miały w sobie ostrzeżenie ubrane w zwykłe oświadczenie. Jeśli Izar będzie miał kolejne załamanie, Voldemort bez wahania wyciągnie go ze swojej armii i zmusi do pozbierania się. To sprawiało, że czuł się jak rozkapryszony bachor. Czy podczas minionego roku Voldemort nie zaczął spoglądać na niego _chociaż trochę_ inaczej? Izar myślał, że dokonał od tamtego czasu dużych postępów, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

— Doskonale to rozumiem. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego poszedłeś do Scrimgeoura i zasugerowałeś, aby spróbował mną manipulować.

— Spróbował? – wyszeptał radośnie Voldemort. – Z tego, co widziałem, udało mu się to zaskakująco dobrze, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego absolutny brak subtelności.

— Od kiedy tylko zmienił taktykę, doskonale wiedziałem, że próbuje mną manipulować. Od razu domyśliłem się też, że to ty za tym stoisz, ty pieprzony draniu – syknął Izar, czując, jak świat znów zaczyna rozmazywać mu się przed oczami. – Udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że źle go z Oranem oceniłem. Jak na kogoś tak porywczego, Scrimgeour był w swoich planach dość cierpliwy i dyskretny. Ale to tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore zanurzył w tej mieszance swoją obrzydliwą brodę.

Izar odetchnął głęboko z przyzwyczajenia, aby uspokoić wzbierający w nim gniew. Im bardziej w nim on bowiem wzrastał, tym mocniejsze stawały się jego zawroty głowy. Dawało mu się we znaki wyczerpanie wywołane stworzeniem horkruksa.

— Czyżbym uderzył w czuły punkt? – wydumał delikatnie Voldemort. – Czyż to nie właśnie przed tym cię ostrzegałem? Jesteś zupełnie jak kociak… z tą swoją ciekawością. Twoja fascynacja niektórymi ludźmi i _rzeczami_ nie jest zdrowa.

Odepchnąwszy się od stołu, Izar zaczął się ku niemu zbliżać.

— Przyznajesz więc, że podsunąłeś Scrimgeourowi pomysł manipulowania mną tylko po to, by przetestować moją lojalność. Ale zarazem twierdzisz, że chciałeś dać mi nauczkę. Ostrzec, że nawet najbardziej przewidywalne osoby mogą mieć w rękawie jakąś niespodziankę. – Splótł ręce za plecami, podświadomie przesuwając palcami po czarnym pierścieniu celtyckim. – Więc jak to ostatecznie jest, mój Panie? Dlaczego dokładnie pomogłeś Scrimgeourowi mnie zwieść?

Czarny Pan usiadł powoli w skórzanym fotelu, sprawiając wrażenie, jak zwykle, obojętnego.

— A kto powiedział, że nie mogłem zrobić tego z więcej niż jednego powodu? Choć, muszę przyznać, sam byłem zaskoczony tym, jak to wszystko dobrze poszło. – Głos mężczyzny kipiał arogancją. – Nie tylko powstrzymałem Scrimgeoura przed wyrzuceniem cię z Departamentu Tajemnic o miesiąc za wcześnie, ale również przetestowałem twoją lojalność i nauczyłem cię cennej lekcji.

Izar parsknął śmiechem, jakoś nawet nie zaskoczony postawą mężczyzny wobec tej całej sytuacji.

— Zastanawiam się – zaczął – czy nie należysz tak naprawdę do tych czarodziei, którzy robią rzeczy pod wpływem chwili, uprzednio ich nawet nie przemyślawszy. A potem znikąd pojawiają się rezultaty, zupełnie jakbyś uważnie zaplanował każdy krok, choć w rzeczywistości tylko niedbale płyniesz z nurtem wydarzeń. – Izar przyjrzał się uważnemu uśmieszkowi, jaki wykrzywił usta mężczyzny. – A potem, oczywiście, pod koniec dnia siadasz ze szklaneczką whisky i zastanawiasz się, co zrobić, by wydawało się, że od początku to wszystko zaplanowałeś.

Voldemort pokręcił tylko głową.

— Obawiam się, że nigdy się tego nie dowiesz, dziecko.

— Dowiem się – obiecał żarliwie Izar. – Kiedyś…. Kiedyś będę znał cię na wylot. – Zrobił duży krok w stronę Voldemorta, kontynuując, zanim Czarny Pan mógłby zacząć się z nim kłócić. – Jednak wciąż nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Czy jesteś zadowolony z mojej lojalności?

Voldemort przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Jego długie palce postukały o siebie pod jego brodą.

— Myślę, że znasz na to odpowiedź, dziecko.

Izar zatrzymał się przed Voldemortem w taki sposób, że jego kolana ocierały się o jego nogi. Stał wyprostowany, ciesząc się świadomością zajmowania w towarzystwie siedzącego Czarnego Pana pozycji stojącej. Choć mężczyzna wyglądał oczywiście, jakby to on znacznie go przewyższał.

Dziedzic Blacków pochylił się do przodu, kładąc dłonie na obu podłokietnikach.

— Myślałem, że znałem na to odpowiedź, kiedy straciłem dla ciebie rozum przez dementorów. A jeśli nie wtedy, myślałem, że znałem odpowiedź, gdy poświęciłem dla ciebie swoją śmiertelność. A jeśli nawet to nie było wystarczające, być może… kiedy odwróciłem się dla ciebie od mojej rodziny. – Ich twarze dzieliły cale, a ich oczy niezachwianie się w siebie wpatrywały. – Wiele dla ciebie poświęciłem. Wiele rzeczy, których _nigdy_ już nie będę mógł odzyskać, bez względu na to, jak bardzo bym chciał. Kiedy zaczniesz więc dostrzegać, że jestem lojalny? Że możesz mi ufać?

Voldemort poruszył się szybko, niczym rozgniewany wąż. Przyjemnie ciepłe dłonie zacisnęły się ostro wokół jego gardła, przyciągając go do siebie. Izar był zmuszony wpatrywać się w ścianę ponad ramieniem Voldemorta, gdy ten wdychał jego zapach i musnął ustami jego wrażliwą, odsłoniętą skórę.

— Zaufanie, jakim cię obdarzam, nie jest takie samo jak to, które pokładam w moich śmierciożercach. A twoja lojalność w żadnym wypadku nie jest porównywalna do lojalności pospolitego poplecznika. – Zęby musnęły jego szyję, o dziwno niewystarczająco ostre, aby przebić ją do krwi. – Te testy, te poświęcenia były konieczne. Bez względu na to, jak dla ciebie bolesne.

Izar odsunął się od niego, ściskając boleśnie nadgarstki mężczyzny, nim ten nie puścił jego szyi.

— Czy udało mi się zdobyć twoje zaufanie? – powtórzył śmiało.

Wzrok Voldemorta przyciemnił się złowieszczo.

— Tak.

Pomimo małego zwycięstwa, jakie odniósł Izar, zmusiwszy Voldemorta, by to przyznał, obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że to zaufanie bardzo łatwo można było zniszczyć. W oczach Voldemorta lśniło ciche ostrzeżenie, które obiecywało, że spotkałyby go srogie konsekwencje, gdyby kiedykolwiek nadużywał tego zaufania bądź je złamał.

I młody czarodziej nigdy nie miał zamiaru do tego dopuścić.

— Jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą – kontynuował spokojnie Voldemort, jak gdyby wcale nie przyznał się właśnie do słabości.

Oczywistym było, że nie czuje się dobrze z tym tematem i Izar nie potrafił go za to winić. Również dla niego samo _zapytanie_ o to było niezręcznie, jednak musiał wiedzieć, że był to już koniec testów lojalności Voldemorta. Jasne, wciąż będą stawiać sobie wyzwania i Izar nie mógł się już ich doczekać, jednak nie będą to już testy, które będą obrażały go oraz to, co poświecił.

— Mimo że w noc ataku odstawiłeś imponujące przedstawienie, popełniłeś jeden poważny błąd.

Izar uniósł wysoko brodę, natychmiast mając się na baczności.

— Dlaczego tak mówisz? Nie miałem innego wyboru. Mogłem albo ujawnić, że jestem śmierciożercą, albo pozwolić, aby większość z nich została pozbawiona magii.

— Nie mówię o tym, że się ujawniłeś. Mam na myśli twoje późniejsze polowanie. – Widząc nieznacznie zaskoczony wyraz Izara, Voldemort uśmiechnął się groźnie. – Chyba nie myślałeś, że nie mam pojęcia, co wyrabiasz, hmm? Wiedziałem o tym, że znikają, giną Niewymowni, na długo przed tym, jak opinia publiczna w ogóle o tym usłyszała. Polowałeś na tych, którzy brali jakikolwiek udział w tworzeniu tego wynalazku. W czym więc problem? Zapomniałeś o najważniejszym z nich.

— _Oranie_ – splunął z obrzydzeniem Izar. – On jest nieważny. – Obrócił się plecami do siedzącego Czarnego Pana, całkowicie świadomy skierowanego na tył jego głowy oceniającego spojrzenia. Magia mężczyzny połaskotała jego zmysły, zarówno przyjemnie, jak i ostrzegawczo. Zawsze ostrzegawczo. – Oran to żałosny chłopczyk, który potrzebuje potężnych jednostek, takich jak Dumbledore czy Scrimgeour, by prowadziły go za rękę – spróbował się obronić. Nienawidził tego, jak speszył go komentarz Voldemorta. Nienawidził też prawdziwego powodu, dla którego nie zabił jeszcze Connera Orana. – Potrzebował grupki Niewymownych, która pomogłaby mu w stworzeniu tego urządzenia. Będzie zbyt przerażony, aby rozważać skonstruowanie kolejnego.

— Chciałeś zostawić go na sam koniec – mruknął Czarny Pan. – Upewnić się, że będzie świadomy śmierci swoich współpracowników. Chciałeś, by wiedział, że będzie następny. To dość samolubne i dziecinne, Izarze. Zwłaszcza że to on wymyślił cały ten wynalazek. – Voldemort bez najmniejszego wysiłku przejrzał go na wylot.

Miał już dość kpiny. Zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich trudach, przez jakie musiał przejść, nie miał ochoty wysłuchiwać, co do powiedzenia o tej sprawie ma Voldemort.

— Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie, mój Panie – szepnął niebezpiecznie. Stawił mu czoła, nie znajdując powodu, by wziąć sobie jego słowa do serca. – Pouczanie mnie o moich grzesznych przyjemnościach to z twojej strony niezła hipokryzja. W końcu to ty masz problemy z jednotorowością umysłu, gdy chodzi o torturowanie.

Kiedy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że nie była to najlepsza rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć. Bywały czasy, gdy mógł, przekomarzając się, wytykać Voldemortowi słabości, jednak ton, jakiego użył tym razem, był wysoce pozbawiony szacunku. I pomimo że ich relacja się rozwijała, a między nimi istniało zaufanie, Izar musiał pamiętać, że Voldemort _jest_ Czarnym Panem i jego Mistrzem. Istniały granice, których musiał być świadomy.

A właśnie jedną przekroczył.

Ciało Voldemorta zdawały się otoczyć cienie, kiedy wstał, przez co wydawał się jeszcze wyższy i bardziej złowieszczy niż zazwyczaj. Posiadany przez Izara dar wrażliwości na magię był w stanie wychwycić jego aurę, kiedy ta wirowała wokół mężczyzny niczym wściekłe fale.

— A _ty_ nigdy nie będziesz traktował protekcjonalnie _mnie_ – wysyczał groźnie Voldemort.

Izar zacisnął mocno usta, zanim ulegle się odwrócił. Zastanawiał się, czy Voldemort nie był przypadkiem tak bardzo zły tylko dlatego, że wytknął mu jego prawdziwą słabość. Najprawdopodobniej wierzył, że nie posiada żadnych wad i nie godził się z tym, by ktoś mu je wskazywał.

Sprawa zafascynowania Voldemorta torturami wiązała się także z obawami, które Izar miał względem wojny oraz przyszłości. _Ich_ niekończącej się przyszłości.

Chciał porozmawiać z Voldemortem na temat wielu spraw, jednak wiedział, że ich czas jest teraz ograniczony. Poza tym Czarny Pan nigdy nie miał cierpliwości na długie rozmowy.

— To prawda, że chciałem, by bał się mojego pojawienia się – przyznał cicho Izar. – Co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że prędzej czy później go dopadnę. Jestem pewien, że Lucjusz będzie w stanie dowiedzieć się, gdzie Ministerstwo go trzyma. A żadne bariery nie mogą mnie zatrzymać. – Mogło być to z jego strony trochę aroganckie, jednak teraz, kiedy powróciła jego wrażliwość na magię, oderwanie i usunięcie jakichkolwiek barier nie będzie dla niego najmniejszym problemem.

Czarny Pan zachichotał niebezpiecznie, co sprawiło, że Izar obrócił szybko głowę i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

— Bawisz mnie, dziecko – wycedził Voldemort. – Naprawdę wierzysz, że teraz, gdy jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą, pozwolę ci opuścić moje bezpieczne skrzydła? Twoja wolność właśnie się skończyła. Gdy tylko będziesz chciał wydostać się z tej rezydencji lub mojej bazy, będziesz potrzebował mojej zgody i, przede wszystkim, ochrony.

I nagle cała ta niezależność i wolność, jakimi Izar cieszył się przez ostatni miesiąc, została mu wyrwana. Znów był w klatce, która otaczała go niczym cztery solidne mury i nie pozwalała na żadną aktywność bez ścisłej zgody Voldemorta.

Młodzieniec pochylił głowę i zaczął cicho chichotać, co wkrótce zamieniło się w kwitnący śmiech. Histeryczny.

— Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego wciąż z tobą próbuję – wyszeptał poprzez swoją histerię. Niespodziewanie poczuł się uwięziony, klaustrofobicznie. Fakt, że pomimo iż nie potrzebował tlenu, i tak trudno mu było oddychać, mówił dość wiele o jego obecnym stanie psychicznym i emocjonalnym.

Nie będąc w stanie pozostać w tym pokoju choćby chwili dłużej, Izar minął Voldemorta i szybko wyszedł na korytarz. Tam pochłonęła go ciemność, a on skulił się w sobie. Jego ramiona opadły, pochylił też głowę. Otaczający go świat zaczął się kręcić i Izar położył dłonie na kamiennych ścianach korytarza, aby się podeprzeć. I chociaż cienie ukrywały jego osłabiony wyraz twarzy, wiedział, że Voldemort, który spokojnie za nim podążył, spostrzeże jego słabnącą determinację.

Czy to właśnie tak od teraz będzie? Czarny Pan bez przerwy będzie miał go na oku?

_Oczywiście, że nie._

Co było z nim nie tak? To, że był w tej chwili niestabilny po stworzeniu sztucznego horkruksa nie znaczyło, iż musi tracić wszelki zdrowy rozsądek.

Wyprostował ramiona, zmuszając się do odepchnięcia od siebie swojego wycieńczenia. Przecież zachodzenie Voldemortowi za skórę było jego życiowym celem. Wiedział, że będzie równie niezależny, co wcześniej, bo po prostu na nic innego się nie godził. Voldemort spróbuje go ujarzmić, jednak on sam z równie wielkim zacięciem będzie walczył o to, aby się od niego uwolnić. Wymknięcie się z dworu Malfoyów bądź bazy Czarnego Pana nie mogło być przecież zbyt trudne. Już on o to zadba.

Wdrapywał się bezgłośnie po schodach, zmierzając do pokoju, który zajmował w zeszłą uroczystość przesilenia zimowego. Zresztą sama Czarna Magia, jaką nałożył na Nagini, wabiła go w odpowiednim kierunku.

Postanowił, że mimo ich sprzeczki nie będzie zwlekał z przekazaniem jej Czarnemu Panu. Voldemort był draniem i Izar powinien się tego spodziewać. W każdym razie pragnął jak najszybciej pozbyć się Nagini i położyć się spać zaraz po tym, jak odda ją Voldemortowi.

— Nie zasługujesz na to – przemówił do śledzącego go cienia – ale istotne jest, byś otrzymał ten prezent najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe.

Poczuł ulgę, gdy okazało się, że pokój, którego używał w zeszłym roku, rzeczywiście został mu przypisany i tym razem. Szybko spostrzegł stojący obok dużego łóżka kufer. Kiedy tylko Voldemort zakradł się za nim do środka, Izar zamknął drzwi machnięciem różdżki.

Mężczyzna nie odezwał się, gdy młodzieniec uklęknął obok swojego kufra. Machając różdżką nad zamkami, Izar szybko je otworzył, a następnie uśmiechnął się krzywo, dumny z siebie, gdy wabiąca go w kierunku koszyka Nagini magia jeszcze bardziej się nasiliła. Jeśli Voldemort również ją poczuł, nic nie powiedział.

— Masz – zachęcił go Izar. Podniósł koszyk i wysunął go w stronę Czarnego Pana, ciesząc się, że pomyślał o tym, by nałożyć na niego zaklęcia poszerzające jego małe wnętrze i likwidujące jego wagę.

Voldemort przyjrzał się podejrzliwie koszykowi, odmawiając wzięcia go w swoje ręce. Oczywiste było, że wyczuwał wręcz wyciekającą z niego moc. Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się na twarz Izara, uważnie się jej przyglądając. Następnie, marszcząc mocno brwi, Voldemort usiadł powoli na skraju jego łóżka i otworzył przyjmująco ręce.

— Powinienem się uzbroić?

Izar spojrzał na niego spod byka.

— Po prostu go otwórz.

Czarny Pan wziął koszyk i położył go na swoich kolanach. Ostrożnie otworzył jego wieczko i Izar pochylił się do przodu, gorliwie obserwując jego reakcję.

Nagini, jak gdyby sfrustrowana z powodu bycia zamkniętą przez cały dzień w tej klatce, wystrzeliła szybko do góry. Refleks Voldemorta był jednak równie dobry i szybko owinął on dłoń wokół jej otwartej paszczy. Dzięki temu trzymał ją mocno za pysk, kontrolując jej ruchy. Zarówno wąż, jak i mężczyzna przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę, oddaleni o zaledwie kilka cali – Voldemort z zainteresowaniem, a Nagini z nieufnością.

— Wąż – wydumał z nikczemną przyjemnością Voldemort. – Bardzo atrakcyjny wąż. – Jego nozdrza zadrgały, gdy wdychał jej zapach. – A także kobieta, którą na tobie poczułem.

Izar oparł z irytacją czoło o swój kufer.

— _Głupcze_ – mruknął z lekką naganą. – Naprawdę myślisz, że tylko tym jest?

Voldemort po raz ostatni spojrzał na Nagini, po czym zmusił ją do wrócenia do kosza. Izar przyglądał się temu na wpół rozbawiony, a na wpół zaniepokojony o zdrowie psychiczne węża. Jej oczy błyskały na niego oskarżająco z wnętrza klatki, zanim Voldemort zamknął jego pokrywę.

— Długo czekała, aby z tobą porozmawiać. – Izar poczuł, że powinien bronić tego ogromnego węża.

— To może poczekać – odpowiedział szybko Voldemort, zanim pochylił się i złapał go za kołnierz. Następnie równie szybko, jak zatrzymał wyskakującą Nagini, podniósł Izara z podłogi na łóżko.

Zanim młodzieniec mógłby przetworzyć ich pozycję, długie palce owinęły się u podstawy jego włosów i odciągnęły do tyłu jego głowę, odsłaniając gardło. Chwilę później usta zaborczo przycisnęły się do jego szyi.

— To mój horkruks – odpowiedział na jego wcześniejsze pytanie Voldemort. – To imponujące. _Ty_ jesteś imponujący – wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem mężczyzna do wilgotnej skóry jego szyi.

No proszę, _to_ było coś, do czego Izar z pewnością mógłby przywyknąć. Jeśli Voldemort chciał kontynuować, na pewno nie będzie mu przerywał…

Jęknął cicho. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak rozanielony jak teraz. Znajdował się na szczycie _Voldemorta_. Co było smutne? Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie siły, aby się podniecić. Kiedy jego zmysły ogarnął ogień, wyczerpanie i zmęczenie uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Jego oczy wcale nie były w lepszym stanie, błagając o chwilę wytchnienia. Izar próbował zepchnąć to wszystko na bok, wykorzystać okazję… okazję, która, jak wiedział, już się nigdy więcej prawdopodobnie nie powtórzy.

Miał kontrolę. Oto gdzie się właśnie znajdował, na szczycie zadowolonego Czarnego Pana i jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to jak wyśmienicie wyglądały te poduszki przy wezgłowiu łóżka.

Voldemort wydawał się zauważyć jego brak podniecenia, bo gwałtownie odwrócił ich pozycje. Był pobudzony, czego twardy dowód przyciskał się teraz do nogi Izara. Młodzieniec westchnął z zaskoczenia, tylko przez chwilę rozważając ich pozycję.

Był to pierwszy raz, gdy Voldemort w całości na nim leżał. Jego waga była przytłaczająca, a sylwetka zaborcza i dominująca. Gdyby Izar pragnął, mógłby się jakoś spod niego wyplątać, ale właściwie podobało mu się ich obecne położenie. Materac, na którym leżał, był niezwykle miękki…

Przymknął oczy, z pozoru z rozkoszy, kiedy Voldemort potarł przez szaty jego męskość, aby go podniecić.

 _To był dobry dzień_ – pomyślał Izar. Powrócił do śmierciożerców po długiej i podejrzanej nieobecności, zabił jednego z ostatnich Niewymownych, jaki przyłożył rękę do stworzenia wynalazku Connora, stworzył w końcu horkruksa, na którego polować będzie Jasna Strona i całkiem dobrze poradził sobie z Voldemortem.

Mając to na uwadze, niezwłocznie zasnął.

 

**~*~**

 

— Black.

Wołanie było dosyć ciche, więc Izar zapadł z powrotem w głęboki sen. Jednak uporczywy głos rozbrzmiewał dalej…

— _Black!_

Izar obudził się gwałtownie, senny i oszołomiony. Ślina oblepiła kącik jego ust, czuł na sobie również ciężki koc. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje całkowicie ubrane – w teraz już pomięte szaty – ciało. Na stopach, które zwisały poza krawędź łóżka, wciąż miał buty.

A potem wszystko do niego powróciło.

Jego wzrok wyostrzył się, kiedy szybko skierował go na mężczyznę siedzącego leniwie na krześle obok łóżka. Voldemort miał na sobie nowe szaty, co świadczyło o tym, że nie spędził całej nocy w jego pokoju i że nastał nowy dzień. Nagini owinięta była z zadowoleniem wokół jego ramion, wręcz _mrucząc_ , gdy mężczyzna gładził wrażliwy obszar pod jej brodą. Oboje wpatrywali się w niego z niezadowoleniem, choć każdy z nich miał ku temu inny powód.

— Proszę bardzo – mruknął spokojnie Voldemort. – Zaproś tu swojego gościa. Z chęcią posłucham, co ma ci do powiedzenia młody pan Malfoy.

Izar usiadł, przykładając dłonie do swoich oczu, aby się skupić. Jak na razie ten dzień nie zapowiadał się zbyt dobrze. Obudzenie się przy niezadowolonym Czarnym Panu i zdesperowanym Malfoyu? Przynajmniej jakimś cudem zmalało jego wyczerpanie, zamieniwszy się w zwykłe zdezorientowanie wywołane długą drzemką.

— O ile tylko zrobisz się jakoś niewidzialny – odparł posępnie Izar. Młodzieniec powoli podniósł się z łóżka, kiedy od strony drzwi dobiegło kolejne głośne pukanie. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie zebrać w sobie wystarczająco cierpliwości, aby poradzić sobie z Draco Malfoyem.

— Do cholery jasnej, Black, otwórz te…

Wierząc, że Czarny Pan ukryje swoją obecność, Izar otworzył z zamachem drzwi, posyłając Malfoyowi duży grymas.

— Pragnę poinformować, że udało ci się osiągnąć swój cel – syknął posępnie Izar.

Draco przyjrzał mu się szybko od stóp do głów, zanim wszedł bez zaproszenia do jego pokoju.

— Jaki cel? – odparował majestatycznie blondyn. – Obudzenia twojego leniwego tyłka?

— Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie Izar, zanim zamknął drzwi. – Sprawienia, bym uwierzył, że jesteś nieznośnym bachorem.

Oczy Draco, tak bardzo podobne do oczu jego ojca, rozejrzały się po pomieszczeniu. Na szczęście Czarnego Pana ani Nagini nigdzie nie było widać. Pozostała tylko pognieciona pościel, która jednak w żaden sposób nie poddawała wątpliwości faktu, iż łóżko nie zostało rozścielone przed snem. Spojrzawszy na materac, Izar mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, co zaszło poprzedniej nocy.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zasnął, kiedy Voldemort próbował go podniecić. To była okazja, której nigdy nie powinien zmarnować. Był _gotowy_ na seks. A ostatniej nocy Voldemort był z niego na tyle zadowolony, aby pozwolić mu przejąć choć odrobinę kontroli. Jedno było pewne – kiedy następnym razem posuną się tak daleko, Voldemort będzie absolutnie nie do zniesienia.

— To uczucie jest w takim razie jak najbardziej odwzajemnione – zgodził się Draco.

Wzrok Izara oderwał się od łóżka i skierował na stojącego obok niego, niższego czarodzieja. Skupiwszy się na nim, Izar bez problemu spostrzegł, że ostatnie czasy nie były dla niego łatwe. I chociaż Malfoy dobrze to ukrywał, wyostrzony wzrok Blacka dostrzegał cienie pod jego oczami, zaczerwienione białka, chorowitą bladość… wszystkie oznaki emocjonalnego niepokoju. Jak gdyby chcąc potwierdzić jego przypuszczenia, otaczająca chłopca aura osłabła i wydzieliła jasne, rozpaczliwe fale, zanim znów przygasła.

Izar powoli odwrócił się od niego, udając, że tego nie zauważył. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć Malfoyowi, że porozmawiają później, na osobności, ale z drugiej strony zupełnie nie obchodziło go, co podsłucha Czarny Pan.

— O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał bez żadnej uszczypliwości. – Czy ma to jakiś związek z tym, czego chciała ode mnie zeszłej nocy Daphne?

Z ust chłopca uciekło zmęczone westchnienie, kiedy podniósł on z biurka jakiś ornament. Izar przyglądał mu się uważnie, dzięki czemu zauważył upór, z jakim blondyn zacisnął usta.

— Nie chciałem z tym do ciebie przychodzić. Nie mam jednak wyboru. Daphne zapewniała mnie, że pomożesz.

— Jeśli tylko będę w stanie – odparł sceptycznie Izar. – Co stwierdzę, gdy dowiem się, o co chodzi.

Draco dalej stał od niego odwrócony, śledząc palcami ciemne zawijasy szklanego ornamentu.

— Dostałem od Czarnego Pana zadanie. – Izar natychmiast wyprostował się, gotowy mu przerwać, jednak Malfoy kontynuował: – Miałem udowodnić nim moją wartość, moją lojalność. Gdyby mi się powiodło, awansowałbym do drugiego szeregu. Sam tak powiedział. Powiedział, że jeśli ukończę to zadanie, będę godzien wspięcia się na kolejny poziom. I podobnie jak mój ojciec, któregoś dnia znajdę się w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. – Draco obrócił się, wpatrując się w Izara z ognistą pasją. – Pragnę tego jak niczego innego na świecie, Black.

Istniały dwa typy śmierciożerców. Jedni, tacy jak Lucjusz, Lestrange’owie czy Izar, byli okrutni… ostrzy… i nie do końca zdrowi na umyśle. Istniała jednak również druga grupa, której członkowie płynęli z prądem, bo albo myśleli, że tego się właśnie od nich oczekuje, albo chcieli wpasować się w formę. Formę, w której mile widziane były odrzutki społeczeństwa. Draco należał do tych drugich. Chciał napełnić dumą swojego ojca.

— Jesteś pewien? – zapytał miękko Izar. – A może sądzisz, że to twój ojciec pragnie tego bardziej niż ty?

Draco wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, zanim gwałtownie odłożył szklany ornament na stolik.

— Wiedziałem, że mi nie pomożesz. Niepotrzebnie tu przyszedłem. Najlepiej w ogóle o tym zapomnij, Black.

Izar uniósł wzrok ku niebu, zbierając w sobie wszystkie pokłady cierpliwości, jakie tylko miał pod ręką, zanim ruszył do przodu i chwycił Draco za nadgarstek, zatrzymując go.

— Przestań się nad sobą użalać, Malfoy – skarcił go. – Powiedziałem, że pomogę, jeśli dowiem się, o co chodzi. Jeszcze mi nie wyjaśniłeś.

Nie miał zamiaru naciskać na temat zaangażowania Draco w szeregach śmierciożerców. Chłopiec byłby imponującym politykiem, jednak wydawało się, że skupia się jedynie na zrobieniu wrażenia w armii Voldemorta.

Draco westchnął ciężko przez zęby, posyłając Izarowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

— Chce, abym znalazł sposób na przedostanie śmierciożerców do Hogwartu.

Izar puścił jego nadgarstek, przez moment całkowicie zaskoczony. Voldemort prawdopodobnie kipiał ze złości, że Draco rozmawiał z kimś o zdaniu, które przed nim postawił. Chociaż, sądząc po pełnym przygnębienia wyglądzie Malfoya, oczywiste było, że nie radził sobie z nim zbyt dobrze.

— Jest taka szafa, dwie szafy, mówiąc dokładniej – kontynuował Malfoy. – Można się dzięki nim przenieść z jednego miejsca w drugie…

— Szafka Zniknięć – podpowiedział mu Izar, przypominając sobie, jak czytał o nich w jednej ze swoich książek. Malfoy posłał mu pełne pogardy spojrzenie wywołane tym, że tak szybko i bez trudu domyślił się odpowiedzi. Izar nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. – To genialny pomysł. I jedna z nich znajduje się w Hogwarcie? Gdzie? Dumbledore jej nie usunął?

Malfoy upuścił wzrok, pociągając za swoje szaty.

— Jedna jest w Pokoju Życzeń, a druga u Burkesa. I nie, dyrektor nie zdał sobie jeszcze sprawy z jej znaczenia. – Draco spojrzał na Izara z odrobiną desperacji. – Próbowałem _wszystkiego_. Za każdym razem, gdy wkładam do niej jakiś obiekt, powraca on do mnie martwy lub… lub cholernie zniszczony. – Białka oczu Malfoya rozbłysły, gdy na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz lekkiego obłąkania.

Izar zamrugał, po czym zachichotał cicho. Nie chciał, by ten dźwięk uciekł mu przez usta, ale tak się stało i Malfoy doskonale go usłyszał.

— Sądzisz, że to _śmieszne_?

— Właściwie nie – odparł Izar, opanowując się. Odwrócił się od Malfoya i zaczął szczerzyć w stronę ściany, aby przynajmniej w taki sposób okazać swoje rozbawienie. Ten chłopiec popadał w histerię. I nie było niczego złego w tym, że Izar uważał to za zabawne. – Przyznaję, że nie znam wszystkich właściwości Szafek Zniknięć. Będę musiał trochę się o nich dowiedzieć. Ale brzmi to tak, jakbyś miał problem z szafką znajdującą się u Burkesa i tym, jak odsyła ona dany przedmiot do Hogwartu lub nawet być może z tą znajdującą się w Hogwarcie, kiedy przesyła jakiś przedmiot do Burkesa.

Rozmyślał po prostu na głos, zastanawiając się, czy byłby w stanie pomóc Malfoyowi, nie mogąc osobiście zobaczyć koniecznego do naprawy przedmiotu.

— Mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? – zapytał Draco.

Dobry chłopczyk. Blondyn pozbierał się już ze swojej rozpaczy i na jego twarz powracała w końcu zimna, czystokrwista maska, którą stworzył dla niego Lucjusz. A jednak… w tonie Draco było coś jeszcze. Coś, co Izar mógł uznać za wahanie.

— Być może – zaczął – będę mógł udać się do Borgina i Burkesa, aby się temu z tobą bliżej przyjrzeć. Jednak… — Odwrócił się i zmrużył na chłopca oczy. – Tylko, jeśli powiesz mi, co jeszcze cię dręczy.

Draco wyprostował się, krzywiąc się szyderczo.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Izar zrobił ku niemu duży krok.

— Och, myślę, że masz. Tak czy inaczej, jeśli mi nie powiesz, mogę pójść do naszego Pana i poinformować go, że nie jesteś w stanie ukończyć zadania, które przed tobą postawił. Jestem pewien, że byłby zachwycony, gdybyś…

— Jesteś taki sam jak Bella – oskarżył go gwałtownie Draco. – Oboje macie tę słodką fasadę i ton, jednak pod szalonym błyskiem w oku kryje się w was pieprzona _suka_.

— No, no, no – skarcił go cicho Izar. – Czym innym jest oskarżanie mnie o bycie suką, a czym innym pozwalanie, by twoim słownictwem rządziła zazdrość. – Młodzieniec machnął lekceważąco ręką na oburzone spojrzenie Draco. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że pasowałbyś lepiej do mojej części rodziny. Gdybyśmy mogli zamienić się miejscami… — Urwał, zastanawiając się, jak potoczyłby się jego życie, gdyby Lily przespała się z Lucjuszem, a nie Regulusem.

A następnie szybko odepchnął od siebie te myśli.

Chociaż Draco doskonale pasowałby do Regulusa i Syriusza, a Izar do Lucjusza, obaj fachowo radzili sobie ze swoim brzemieniem – Izar z szaleństwem Blacków, a Draco z akceptowaniem rozpieszczania przez matkę i ojca.

Malfoy pokręcił głową, jakby otrząsając się ze zmieszania.

— Jesteś cholernie niepoważny, Black. Nie mam pojęcia, do czego zmierzasz. Znowu.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, mijając Draco i kierując do drzwi.

— Wskazuję jedynie, że nie udzielę ci swojej pomocy, o ile nie powiesz mi, co cię tak naprawdę męczy. Prócz tego, że nie potrafisz naprawić Szafki Zniknięć. – Opierając się o drzwi, posłał chłopcu przebiegły uśmiech. – Rzucanie obelgami donikąd nas nie zaprowadzi.

Tak jak oczekiwał, chłopiec zawrzał. Walczenie o pozostanie pewnym siebie i nieskazitelnym sprzeciwiało się jego porywczej i rozkapryszonej naturze. Izar wiedział, że Lucjusz źle go wychował. Mówił swojemu synowi, jaki powinien być, a jednak, w zaciszu własnego domu, wraz z Narcyzą nieustannie go rozpieszczał… zamieniając w czarodzieja, który miał wszystko, czego chciał i nigdy nie uczył się na własnych błędach.

— Chcę… — Draco wziął głęboki oddech, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. – Hogwart to mój dom, gdy jestem z dala od rezydencji. Chciałem tylko, abyś poprosił Czarnego Pana o oszczędzenie w czasie ataku zamku i może większości uczniów…

Izar dostrzegał teraz, że to nie naprawienie Szafki Zniknięć było tym, co tak dręczyło Draco. Chodziło o sam atak, o to, co się stanie, gdy naprawi szafkę.

— Zadziwiasz mnie – wyszeptał Izar. – Tym, że tak bardzo zależy ci na uczniach, których przysiągłeś nienawidzić. – Jego pięść zacisnęła się wokół klamki, gdy uważnie się Malfoyowi przyjrzał. Również inni musieli zauważyć głębokie cienie pod jego oczami. Izar musiał przyznać, że każdy inny siedemnastolatek na jego miejscu miałby prawo zachowywać się dokładnie tak samo. Byli w końcu tylko dziećmi, nawet jeśli dziećmi Mrocznych czarodziejów. Śmierć i zniszczenie nie były czymś, co przychodziło im łatwo.

— To ogólnie uczniów chcesz ochronić? Czy może jakąś szczególną osobę, która nie wspiera Ciemnej Strony? – naciskał Izar, przyglądając się reakcji chłopca.

Malfoy pochylił głowę.

— Nie każ mi na to odpowiadać.

Ta odpowiedź potwierdziła jego podejrzenia. Pytaniem było tylko – kogo chłopiec pragnął uratować? Izar przypomniał sobie, że niechęć Draco skupiona była głównie na szlamie Granger z Ravenclawu i oczywiście Weasleyu. Czyżby ta zażarta nienawiść miała być sposobem na ukrycie jego prawdziwych poglądów?

— Wiesz, że nie mogę poprosić o nic Czarnego Pana. Co sądzi, że myślisz, iż mogę sprawić, że zmieni zdanie, jeśli planuje zniszczyć Hogwart? – Izar postanowił nie naciskać na temat ukrytych pragnień Malfoya.

— Jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek śmierciożerca, który może pomówić z Czarnym Panem otwarcie, jesteś to właśnie ty – odparował Malfoy. – Ma na twoim punkcie pieprzoną obsesję. Jesteś jego ulubieńcem. Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem aż tak tępy, by tego nie dostrzec?

— Zaczyna mnie to nużyć – westchnął. – Poinformuję cię, kiedy udamy się do Borgina i Burkesa. A jak na razie możesz już pójść.

Zanim zdążyłby otworzyć drzwi, aby wypuścić Draco, blondyn zatrzymał się bezpośrednio przed nim. Ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego zimnej pięści.

— Nie jesteś tak okrutny i zimny, jak lubisz o sobie myśleć. – Draco pochylił się odrobinę, na próżno próbując dodać sobie kilka cali, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy na tym samym poziomie. – Wiem, że masz wśród czarownic i czarodziejów kilku swoich ulubieńców, i że zrobisz wszystko, aby ich chronić. To pewnie jakiś kompleks bohatera. I chociaż prawdopodobnie się do nich nie zaliczam, wiem, że masz do mnie pewną słabość. Mam również nadzieję, że nigdy nie zrobię niczego, co by to zniszczyło. Jestem ci wdzięczny za pomoc.

Usunąwszy rękę z dłoni Izara, blondyn cofnął się. Black otrząsnął się szybko z szoku i otworzył mu drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy w Draco nie ma przypadkiem czegoś więcej, niż początkowo sądził. Chłopiec był teraz na skraju dorosłości, stracił część swojej niewinności. Być może za kilka lat Izar zmieni zdanie co do jego prawdziwego charakteru i dostrzeże w nim więcej z młodego Lucjusza, niż rozpieszczonego dziedzica Malfoyów.

Kiedy Izar otworzył drzwi, ujrzał po ich drugiej stronie kolejnego blondyna.

— Nie wiem, jak wielu Malfoyów będę jeszcze w stanie zdzierżyć tego ranka… — wycedził sucho, choć tak naprawdę był bardziej zachwycony widokiem Lucjusza, niż nim zdenerwowany.

Mężczyzna spojrzał ostro na swojego syna, kiedy Draco wypadł z pokoju i szybko oddalił się korytarzem.

— Niestety nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby z tobą porozmawiać – mruknął Lucjusz, odwracając się z powrotem do Izara i przypatrując się podejrzliwie jego pełnemu nieładu stanowi. – Jest tu ktoś, kto chciałby się z tobą spotkać. Bezskutecznie starałem się wyrzucić go z mojej posiadłości, ale się uparł…

Twarz Izara pociemniała, gdy ujrzał ubranego w aurorski mundur Syriusza. Posłał on bratankowi mały uśmieszek, chociaż nie sięgnął on oczu.

— Cześć, dzieciaku.

— Syriuszu – przywitał się z nim złowieszczo Izar. Jego zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielono oczy przeniosły się na Malfoya. – Dziękuję, Lucjuszu. – Miało to znaczyć, że został odprawiony, jednak blondyn nie ruszył się z miejsca.

— Nie podoba mi się to, jaki wpływ ma na ciebie ten kundel oraz twój ojciec – wyszeptał niebezpiecznie Lucjusz, gdy zmierzył Syriusza wzrokiem swoich lodowych oczu. – Zgodziłem się pokazać mu, że wszystko z tobą dobrze tylko dlatego, że zagroził, iż ściągnie na mój dom aurorów. Nie pozwolę jednak na żadną rozmowę między wami.

Izar żałował, że nie był świadkiem tego, jak ta dwójka się ze sobą gryzie. Nie doceniał jednak ciągłego bycia obserwowanym i niańczonym.

— Szanuję twoją pozycję Lorda Malfoyów, Lucjuszu, a także to, że masz pełną kontrolę nad barierami. Jeśli sądzisz, że Syriusz powinien zostać wyrzucony poza ich granice na zbity pysk, proszę bardzo, zrób to. Jeśli nie, chciałbym przez kilka minut porozmawiać z nim na osobności.

Syriusz oparł się o framugę drzwi, ostrożnie ich obserwując. Podobnie jak Draco, okazywał oznaki emocjonalnego niepokoju. Ziarna wątpliwości, jakie Izar zasiał w umyśle swojego wuja, musiały w końcu wykiełkować. A samo to, że to Syriusz go odszukał, a nie na odwrót, udowadniało, że udało mu się skutecznie nim zmanipulować.

— Niczego bym więcej nie pragnął, niż się na to zgodzić – odparł Lucjusz, zerkając w głąb korytarza. – Jednak nasz Pan wyraźnie polecił mi odprowadzić pana Blacka poza tę część dworku, gdy tylko cię on ujrzy. Ani chwilę później. Wewnątrz znajduje się kilku innych aurorów, którzy wpadli na pomysł szukania cię w mojej rezydencji. Pan Black przekonał ich, że sam zajmie się górą. – Lucjusz skrzywił się. – Jak udała mu się ta manipulacja, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia.

Nie powinno zaskoczyć go, że to Czarny Pan za tym stał. Teraz, kiedy zwrócił większą uwagę na swoją wrażliwość na magię, poczuł, że Voldemorta rzeczywiście nie ma już w pokoju. Kiedy wyszedł? Głupotą ze strony Izara było nie śledzenie poczynań Czarnego Pana. I, na brodę Merlina, ten mężczyzna był po prostu _niemożliwy_.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać – przerwał tę wymianę zdań Syriusz. – O nas. O Regulusie i Lily… to niezwykle ważne.

Izar przyjrzał się obu mężczyznom, zauważając, że Lucjusz przybliża się do Syriusza… gotów użyć siły, jeśli będzie to koniecznie. Wzdychając, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął rozbierać. Lucjusz wydał z siebie dźwięk sprzeciwu, ale Izar nie zwrócił na niego żadnej uwagi, kiedy zrzucił z siebie swoje pogniecione szaty wyjściowe i chwycił z kufra zwykłą, czarną szatę z kapturem. Przy odrobinie szczecią jej srebrne obszycie wystarczy, aby zaspokoić wydumany gust modowy Malfoya.

— Odprowadzę go, Lucjuszu.

Blondyn poruszył się, aby się nie zgodzić, ale ostatecznie trzymał język za zębami. Ukłonił się tylko krótko i gniewnie w pasie, zanim gwałtownie odszedł. Był dość opiekuńczy w stosunku do Izara. Nigdy nie lubił Regulusa i sądził, że miał on na niego zły wpływ.

— Co za nadęty dupek – warknął głęboko Syriusz, obserwując odejście Lucjusza z ostrym grymasem. – Traktują cię jak więźnia, Izarze. Nie rozumiem, jak możesz z nimi wytrzymać.

Izar wymknął się ze swojej sypialni i chwycił Syriusza za łokieć, zanim zaczął prowadzić go wzdłuż korytarza. Pomimo że nie było wcale tak wcześnie, słońce nie sięgnęło jeszcze do najgłębszych części rezydencji.

— A ja nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego tak upierasz się, aby popierać człowieka, którego moralność jest równie pomarszczona, co jego jądra.

Syriusz nie miał wyboru, musiał za nim podążyć. Wolną ręką pogładził swoją rosnącą brodę, a na jego twarzy zakwitł figlarny uśmiech.

— Nie będę się w tej kwestii z tobą kłócił, dzieciaku.

— Ale dajmy sobie już spokój z tymi docinkami. Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Syriuszu? – upierał się Izar, prowadząc wuja ciemnym i cichym korytarzem. Polityczni goście, którzy zawitali w rezydencji Malfoyów z okazji uroczystości przesilenia zimowego, wstali już najpewniej i cieszyli się właśnie śniadaniem w głównej sali. Śmierciożercy natomiast prawdopodobnie znowu krzątali się po ogródku.

Twarz Syriusza rozsypała się i spojrzał on żałośnie w głąb korytarza.

— Nie chcę, byś myślał, że cała rodzina się od ciebie odwróciła. Regulus jest całkowicie rozdarty, Izarze. Wrócił na Grimmauld do opiekowania się Aidenem i od kiedy wstał, na jego twarzy ani razu nie pojawił się uśmiech.

— Odwiedzasz go. To dobrze. A już myślałem, że położyłeś na swojej rodzinie krzyżyk.

Syriusz chwycił go nagle za ramiona, popychając go na ścianę. Izar próbował nie wyglądać na rozbawionego, ale kącik jego ust uniósł mały uśmieszek, kiedy spostrzegł, jak sfrustrowany tak naprawdę jest jego wuj.

— Powiedziałem ci już, że rodzina jest dla mnie ważna. Być może potrzebowałem tego potrząśnięcia, jakie zgotowałeś mi w Ministerstwie, muszę to przyznać, jednak chcę, abyś zrozumiał, że ty i Regulus zawsze będziecie dla mnie wiele znaczyć. Nie wiem, co zrobić, by dotarło do ciebie, że cię kocham i że Regulus zrobiłby dla ciebie _wszystko_. Nie mógł z tobą uciec, bo musi utrzymywać pozory niewinności, na wypadek gdyby mogło ci się to kiedyś przydać.

— Nie chcę rozmawiać o Regulusie – zaczął Izar. – Chcę rozmawiać o _tobie_. I tym, dlaczego tu dokładnie jesteś.

Syriusz syknął z frustracji i mocniej na niego nacisnął, zanim się odwrócił. Następnie położył ręce na głowie, przyglądając się portretom wiszącym na przyciemnionych ścianach.

— Powinieneś wiedzieć, że twoja rodzina cię kocha. Nie chcę, by Bellatriks była jedynym Blackiem w twoim życiu. Biorąc pod uwagę szaleństwo Blacków, jakie grozi nam każdego dnia, niemądrze jest otaczać się kimś tak niestabilnym jak ona. Wyciągnie z ciebie to, co najgorsze.

Izar pozostał oparty o ścianę, zaintrygowany kierunkiem, w jaki to wszystko się potoczyło. Choć czuł również poczucie winy. Dziwne poczucie winy, którego _nigdy_ zawczasu nie wyczuwał. Syriusz zawsze był dumnym czarodziejem. Obserwowanie go w tak załamanym stanie sprawiało, że coś ściskało się Izarowi w sercu. Ale tylko trochę.

— Jeśli pokazanie ci, że cię wspieram, oznacza, że muszę kilka rzeczy poświęcić, zrobię to – kontynuował Syriusz, odrywając dłonie od swojego czoła i odwracając się do Izara. – Nigdy nie przyłączę się z własnej woli do śmierciożerców. Jednak jestem gotów odgrywać rolę twojego osobistego szpiega. Nie popieram Dumbledore’a, a Rufus stał się zbyt żądny władzy. Riddle nie jest od nich lepszy, jednak ciebie wpieram. Wierzę, że potrafisz sprawić, by to zadziałało.

— Jesteś gotów dla mnie szpiegować? – wyszeptał cicho Izar.

Syriusz spojrzał w głąb korytarza, wyraźnie czując się nieswojo.

— Muszę już iść, Izarze. Ale wciąż musimy jeszcze przedyskutować sporo rzeczy. Lily i James… oni również chcieliby z tobą porozmawiać.

Perspektywa rozmowy z Potterami powinna budzić w nim wstręt, ale tak nie było. Oboje byli całkiem przyjemni, a dla Ciemnej Strony mogło wyjść z tego ostatecznie coś dobrego.

— Kiedy chciałbyś się spotkać? – zapytał cicho Izar. — Tej nocy są Dzikie Łowy i moja obecność zostałaby zauważona. Co powiesz o kolejnej? – Upewnił się, by sprawdzić otoczenie pod kątem wszelkich magicznych aur.

Nikogo nie było w pobliżu.

— Może być. O dwudziestej drugiej? Najlepszym miejscem na spotkanie byłaby prawdopodobnie lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue’a. Wszyscy jesteśmy ostatnio obserwowani, spotkanie się w miejscu publicznym będzie prawdopodobnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Tylko nie zapomnij też się przebrać.

Izar skinął głową, już planując szczegóły swojej ucieczki z rezydencji Malfoyów.

Syriusz już ruszył korytarzem, zanim Izar mógłby zasugerować inne miejsce spotkania. Nie pozwolił mu jednak odejść bez otwartego ostrzeżenia.

— Syriuszu – zawołał w plecy swojego wuja. Mężczyzna odwrócił się ku niemu z oczekiwaniem. – Pokładam w tobie namiastkę zaufania. Wiedz tylko, że jeśli czegokolwiek spróbujesz, nie zawaham się… — Urwał, ale to ostrzeżenie i tak uniosło się ciężko i namacalnie w powietrzu.

Mężczyzna opuścił na chwilę głowę, a jego ramiona zadrżały, podczas gdy pięści zacisnęły się.

— Boli mnie, słyszeć to z twoich ust. Jednak cię rozumiem. – Przyciemnione szare oczy spojrzały z powagą na Izara. – Rozumiem.

Kiwnąwszy mu głową na pożegnanie, Syriusz odwrócił się.

Pół twarzy mając ukrytej w cieniu, Izar przyglądał się odejściu swojego wuja, a na jego ustach pojawił się mroczny i krętacki uśmieszek. Chociaż był zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się zmienić zdanie mężczyzny, jego myśli koncentrowały się przede wszystkim na nadchodzącej potyczce z Voldemortem. Zetrą się w niej ich umysły i Izar miał szczery zamiar ją tym razem wygrać.

Spotkanie się z Jamesem, Lily oraz Syriuszem nie mało tak właściwie na celu wysłuchania ich, a było pretekstem wymknięcia się z nieustępliwego uścisku Voldemorta.

I Izar miał dobry pomysł, od czego zacząć.

 

**~*~**

 

Naznaczona zmarszczkami dłoń pogładziła długą brodę i niebieskie oczy zwęziły się w zastanowieniu.

— To, o czym mi powiedziałeś, to bardzo poważne oskarżenie, jednak niezwykle użyteczne.

— Nie ma mowy o oskarżeniu, gdy mówi się prawdę – mruknął kwaśno mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko Dumbledore’a. – Izar Black w rzeczywistości jest wampirem. Przedstawiłem ci dowód. Niewielu ludzi wie, że Black wyruszył do Francji w towarzystwie swojej własnej grupy śmierciożerców. I tam stoczył pojedynek z Acelinem Morelem. Obaj doskonale wiemy, jakim był stworzeniem, zanim umarł. Z ręki Czarnego Pana, chciałbym zauważyć. Przeprowadzona przez Blacka próba zamachu nie powiodła się, co może tylko oznaczać, że skończył po drugiej stronie kłów Morela.

Dumbledore pochylił się w swoim fotelu. Przyglądał się przez dłuższą chwilę śpiącemu Fawkesowi, odnajdując w jego złoto-czerwonym upierzeniu spokój.

— Ale inne dowody… — Dumbledore znów skierował się od swojego towarzysza. – Jesteś pewien, że umysł, z którego zaczerpnąłeś tę informację, był wystarczająco zdrowy, aby zebrać wszystkie potrzebne fakty?

Ciemna postać pochyliła się, składając dłonie przed twarzą.

— Może istnieć szansa, że Black nie jest wampirem, owszem. Jednak szczerze w to wątpię.

— Z jakiegoś powodu Tom odnalazł w młodym panu Blacku kogoś, kto może być jego prawą ręką – Dumbledore zamarł, podczas gdy jego umysł próbował rozszyfrować postawioną przed nim zagadkę. Choć musiał przyznać, że była ona jedną z najtrudniejszych, jakim kiedykolwiek musiał stawiać czoła. Gdy sprawy dotyczyły Toma Riddle’a, zawsze trudno mu było wszystko poukładać, aby domyślić się, co ten takiego kombinuje.

— Czarny Pan lubi mieć Blacka na widoku, jednak w miejscach publicznych woli zachowywać między nimi dystans.

— Co jest dość zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom jest zaborczym czarodziejem. – Dyrektor śledził wzrokiem tańczące na jego szatach wiry. – Pan Black to geniusz – mówił dalej. – Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i mądry, jak na kogoś tak młodego. Rozmawiałem z nim tylko kilka razy, ale zawsze sprawiał wrażenie raczej zabawnego i czarującego. Nic dziwnego, że Tom go polubił. W końcu Izar Black bardzo go przypomina. – Dumbledore westchnął ze smutkiem. – Chociaż nie dostrzegam w panu Blacku sadyzmu, jaki posiada Tom. Mówisz, że jest dość łagodny w torturach?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

— Nie sprawiają mu one przyjemności. Ale niech ci nie wpadną do głowy jakieś głupie pomysły, Albusie. Nie uda ci się nawrócić go ze ścieżki Ciemności. Kiedy staje oko w oko z przeciwnikiem, który może się przed nim jakoś bronić, jak nikt inny dorównuje swoim przedstawieniem Czarnemu Panu.

— Nie myślałem o tym, aby go nawracać. – Dumbledore pokręcił głową. – Próbuję tylko oszacować jego wartość. To ja próbowałem przekonać Rufusa, by umieścił pana Blacka w granicach działania wynalazku Niewymownych, aby wyeliminować zagrożenie, jakie stanowi. Zamiast tego Rufus upierał się, aby pogrywać sobie z jego umysłem poprzez zmuszanie go do obserwowania cierpienia jego podwładnych.

Jego palce zastukały o ciężkie biurko. Izar Black był czarodziejem, którego Dumbledore nie mógł pozostawić przy życiu, mimo że był dość honorowy wobec tych, którzy byli od niego słabsi. Chłopiec był niebezpieczny w rękach Toma, zwłaszcza że Tom wiedział, co robić, aby wydobyć z niego cały potencjał.

— Staram się ustalić, dlaczego Tom jest nim tak bardzo zainteresowany. Ceni sobie tylko umysł pana Blacka, czy może jest coś więcej, o czym nie wiemy? – Chociaż jak często rodzili się geniusze skłonni do pracowania na rzecz Czarnego Pana? – To nieważne. Pan Black jest niebezpieczny i to na nim musimy się teraz skupić. Chociaż i mnie samemu trudno w to uwierzyć, utrata pana Blacka może na dobrą chwilę sparaliżować Toma.

— Izar Black to tylko _jedna_ osoba. Naprawdę wierzysz, że jest dla Czarnego Pana taki ważny?

Dumbledore mruknął głęboko, kierując uwagę na srebrną tacę z cytrynowymi dropsami. Pochylił się, przesuwając żółtą kulkę, która mu nie pasowała.

— Tak, wierzę. Naprawdę sądzę, że Tom polega na panu Blacku. Czy sądzę, że śmierć Blacka zniszczy Ciemną Stronę? Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale Tomowi może zająć trochę czasu, zanim zmieni swoją strategię i pogodzi się z utratą swojej prawej ręki… Ach! – Dumbledore chwycił największego cytrynowego dropsa i oparł się ponownie o krzesło. Przewrócił cukierkiem między palcami, wpatrując się w niego z głębokim zastanowieniem. – Zabicie Blacka będzie wyzwaniem, jednak teraz, kiedy wiemy, że jest nieśmiertelny, możemy wymyślić jakiś odpowiedni sposób.

Stary dyrektor wsadził sobie cytrynowego dropsa do ust i zamknął oczy. _Nieśmiertelność._ Zaczął wydobywać z cukierka słodki smak, rozmyślając o Izarze Blacku i Tomie Riddle’u. Czy możliwe było, aby Black był nieśmiertelny, zanim stawił we Francji czoła Morelowi? Jeśli tak właśnie było, ktoś musiał przekazać mu klątwę nieśmiertelności.

Tom…

Niestety Tom nie mógł być wampirem, czyż nie?

Nie, oczywiście, że nie mógł. To była głupia myśl. Tom Riddle uważał magiczne stworzenia za podrzędne. Wampiry miały zbyt wiele słabości i były zbyt proste do zabicia. Czarny Pan nie ryzykowałby bycia takim łatwym celem.

— Teraz, kiedy Tom w końcu przyjął tytuł Czarnego Pana, wierzę, że nadszedł czas na ponowne wszczęcie poszukiwania jego horkruksów. – Dumbledore otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu mężczyznę. – Masz jakieś pomysły, gdzie zacząć, Severusie?

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— Nie mam czasu na wymyślanie na chybił trafił zupełnie nieznanych nam przedmiotów, Albusie. Dopóki więc nie będę ci naprawdę potrzebny, będę w swoi laboratorium.

Dumbledore patrzył, jak mężczyzna odchodzi, machnięciem ręki odsuwając od siebie nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Pozwolił, by jego umysł skupił się jeszcze na chwilę na Tomie Riddle’u i Izarze Blacku, zanim jego uwagę przyciągnął kolejny cytrynowy drops.


	56. Część II Rozdział 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **Felly** oraz **anga971** (bardzo wam dziękuję, dziewczyny!).
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Scena o zabarwieniu erotycznym. A także graficzny, choć lekki opis tortur.

**Rozdział dwudziesty czwarty**

Co było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiał zrobić, aby wymknąć się z dominującego uścisku Voldemorta i spotkać się z Potterami?

Dywersja, mimo że podstawowa i przewidywalna, była dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował, aby oszukać Voldemorta i przedostać się przez bariery Malfoyów. Musiała być jednak bardzo przekonująca. Taka, by Voldemort uwierzył, że Izar na tym się właśnie koncentruje, nie mając ukrytych w rękawie żadnych podstępnych sztuczek.

— Witaj, skarbie – wyszeptał rano do kobiecego ucha.

Rzęsy Daphne opadły na jej zarumienione policzki, zanim otworzyła szeroko oczy i posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć, byś kiedykolwiek się ze mną w odpowiedni sposób przywitał, panie Black. – Pomimo że wyraźnie się przed tym powstrzymywała, jej wymalowane usta wykrzywił uśmiech. – Proszę, usiądź. – Odsunęła stojące obok niej puste krzesło. – To znaczy, oczywiście, jeśli Wewnętrzny Krąg niczego już dziś od ciebie nie chce. – Jej zielone oczy zerknęły ponad jego ramieniem na platformę zarezerwowaną dla najwyższych rangą śmierciożerców.

Gdy tylko Syriusz zniknął mu z oczu, Izar skierował się na tyły dworku Malfoyów. W głowie wręcz wirowało mu od układania manipulacyjnych planów. Celowo powstrzymywał się od spoglądania w kierunku Voldemorta, zbyt na niego zły, aby nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Widziałeś już węża Czarnego Pana? – kontynuowała blondynka. Choć rozsądek mówił jej pewnie, że nie powinna wpatrywać się w Voldemorta i Nagini, oczy nie chciały jej słuchać. – Jest… nieprawdopodobnie przerażający i wielki. Nie żebym miała coś przeciwko wężom… – Odwróciła się szybko, speszona.

— Nie, nie widziałem go – odparł beztrosko Izar, ściągając na siebie wiele ciekawskich i wścibskich spojrzeń.

— Dobrze widzieć, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją majestatyczną obecnością, Black – wycedziła Pansy. – Choć dziwi mnie, że zniżyłeś się do tego, aby wkroczyć na wzniesienie dla śmierciożerców trzeciej rangi. – Czarnowłosa czarownica siedziała z wdziękiem po drugiej stronie stołu obok milczącego i sprawiającego wrażenie znudzonego Draco Malfoya.

— Pansy – westchnęła Daphne. – Nie powinnaś być teraz gdzieś indziej?

Pansy wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, krzyżując ręce na swoich obfitych piersiach.

— Nie, to tu jest moje miejsce. W przeciwieństwie do co poniektórych.

Izar wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął ramię Daphne, aby uciszyć ją, gdy wyglądała na gotową do dalszego kłócenia się. Następnie posłał Pansy zawadiacki uśmieszek i pochylił się ku niej ponad stołem.

— Oczywiście jak najbardziej możesz tu zostać, Pansy. Właściwie będę _zaszczycony_ twoją obecnością. Nie widziałem cię od mojego ostatniego dnia w Hogwarcie, kiedy to twój nos nieustannie przyklejony był do sufitu.

Udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Pansy zesztywniała na kilka sekund i rzuciła mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Black tylko je odwzajemnił, bardziej rozbawiony niż urażony jej wytrwałością. Ostatecznie dziewczyna odsunęła krzesło i gniewnie podeszła do innego stołu przypisanego młodym śmierciożercom. Izar zauważył, że wśród otaczających go osób nie było zbyt wielu nowych uczniów Hogwartu. Właściwie wyglądało na to, że to on był z nich wszystkich najmłodszy – Czarny Pan nie oznaczał już najwyraźniej nastolatków.

Co miało sens. W Slytherinie nie było już żadnych więcej uczniów, których rodzice byliby lojalnymi śmierciożercami.

— Genialnie rozegrane, Izarze – zaczęła Daphne. – Gdybyś mógł jeszcze pozbyć się tylko Malfoya.

— Nie bądź głupia – wycedził. – To właśnie z jego powodu tutaj siedzę. – Oparł się o swoje krzesło, dotykając czubkami palców okrytego stołu. – Przyszedł do mnie rano. Jestem pewien, że doskonale wiesz, o czym rozmawialiśmy. – Izar dostrzegł w jej oczach błysk zrozumienia.

A zatem wiedziała. Czy to znaczyło, że Draco i Daphne się do siebie zbliżyli? Czyżby jego plan związania ich ze sobą rzeczywiście działał?

Draco pochylił się. Jego oczy w kolorze rtęci przesunęły się po otoczeniu.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że rozmawianie o tym w tym miejscu jest rozsądne? Nie rozumiesz, Black, że chcę, by to wszystko pozostało między nami? Jeśli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie…

Izar zachichotał beztrosko. Malfoy nie miał bladego pojęcia, że chciał, aby ta rozmowa wzbudziła u Czarnego Pana podejrzliwość. Jakaś mała część Izara czuła się nieco winna z powodu wykorzystywania Draco w taki sposób, aby pokonać Voldemorta, ale z łatwością ją w sobie zdusił.

— W takim razie sugeruję, abyś jeszcze bardziej się pochylił i obniżył głos, Draco. I może uważniej i podejrzliwiej rozglądał się po podwórku – skarcił go sucho Izar. – Twoje zachowanie wręcz krzyczy spiskowaniem. Każdy, kto ma choć trochę oleju w głowie, gdy tylko na ciebie spojrzy, zorientuje się, że rozmawiamy o czymś ważnym.

Malfoy syknął przez zęby, po czym odchylił się na krześle z udawaną nonszalancją.

— Lepiej – stwierdziła Daphne.

— A odkąd to z ciebie taki znawca, Greengrass?

Izar zignorował ich, kiedy jego uwagę zwróciła znajoma twarz. Lub raczej twarz, która dojrzała znacznie w czasie ubiegłego roku.

Teodora Notta. Ślizgona, któremu pomógł kiedyś zemścić się za uwięzienie ojca. Nott Senior został zesłany do Azkabanu po tym, jak przyłapano go na gromadzeniu kilku mrocznych artefaktów. Izar zgodził się pomóc Nottowi znaleźć Appletona, mężczyznę, przez którego jego ojciec został skazany na dwa lata więzienia. Misja nie zakończyła się jakimś wielkim sukcesem, a została przez niego wyraźnie zapamiętana.

Niestety ojciec Teodora był śmiertelnie chory i wkrótce po uwięzieniu zmarł. Izar widział teraz, że po jego śmierci na twarzy jego syna pojawiła się dojrzałość. W końcu, jako że chłopiec nie miał już ani matki, ani ojca, został głową rodu Nottów. I z tego, co słyszał Izar, rzucił szkołę i zaczął pracować w Ministerstwie.

Poza tymi kilkoma plotkami, Izar nie widział chłopca ani nie słyszał nic o nim od czasu ukończenia Hogwartu. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważył więc, że Teodor Nott zajmował teraz miejsce wśród śmierciożerców drugiej rangi.

Co znaczyło, że musiał awansować…

Mocne, niebieskie oczy odwróciły się i spojrzały intensywnie wprost na niego. Nott zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Ale, Merlinie, chłopiec wciąż był tykowaty, a jego rysy dalej przypominały królika… choć, trzeba przyznać, dojrzałego królika.

Izara najbardziej zainteresowała jednak ocena jego wysokiej i szczupłej sylwetki. Teodor podszedł do skraju platformy i zszedł po kilku stopniach na podwyższenie dla popleczników trzeciej rangi. Dziedzic Blacków poczuł jeszcze większy dreszczyk emocji, kiedy spostrzegł, że chłopiec był mniej więcej jego wzrostu, choć nie poruszał się równie wdzięcznie. Niemniej jednak na to miał jeszcze czas.

— Izar Black – przywitał go Nott. – Minęło trochę czasu, co?

Izar wstał z gracją ze swojego krzesła i ścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Notta. Chłopiec przybliżył się do niego i klepnął go po plecach. Izar siłą zmusił się do dalszego uśmiechania, mimo że czuł wstręt wobec bycia witanym w tak… niedbały sposób.

Czego jeszcze nienawidził?

Pogawędek.

— Ponad rok – zgodził się. W głowie jednak uważnie Notta oceniał. Chłopiec był od niego odrobinę wyższy i nieco szerszy, jednak byli do siebie całkiem podobni. Teraz pozostawało mu już tylko odpowiednio pokierować rozmową. – Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, byłeś na drugim końcu różdżki Czarnego Pana. A teraz wygląda na to, że zostałeś uznany za wystarczająco lojalnego, aby przeskoczyć do drugiej rangi.

Nott uśmiechnął się z dystansem, choć na jego twarzy doskonale widoczna była duma.

— Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Black. Z tego, co słyszałem, zawsze drażnisz naszego Pana, a jednak wielu z nas zakłada się, że jeszcze przed końcem tego roku zostaniesz wprowadzony do jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Izar pokręcił tylko głową, nim zwinnie zmienił ich pozycje. Dzięki temu Nott stał teraz twarzą do Draco, a plecami do Czarnego Pana. Były Krukon nie wiedział, na ile chłopiec był inteligentny, ale wolał nie ryzykować, że Voldemort domyśli się czegoś po jego wyrazie twarzy, gdy Izar dojdzie w końcu do zamierzonego tematu ich rozmowy.

— Nigdy ci odpowiednio nie podziękowałem – zaczął Nott, czyniąc dokładnie to, czego Izar się spodziewał. – Za to, że w zeszłym roku pomogłeś mi z… z moją sytuacją.

Izar pilnował się, aby jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

— Nie ma sprawy. Zresztą ta wyprawa nie potoczyła się ostatecznie tak, jakbyśmy tego chcieli. – Czy Teodor złapie przynętę? A może zawiedzie Izara i zmieni temat.

— Nie, nie potoczyła – zachichotał Nott. – Ale byłeś najrozsądniejszy z nas wszystkich. Mam u ciebie dług, Black. Uratowałeś nam wtedy tyłki, może mógłbym ci się przynajmniej jakoś odwdzięczyć. Dług życia… cokolwiek.

Trudno mu było stłumić wygłodniały błysk w oczach, jednak był pewny, że udało mu się zapanować nad wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie uznam długu życia za coś, co zdarzyło się w najtrudniejszych dla ciebie czasach. – Izar urwał na chwilę. – Chociaż… skoro już o tym wspomniałeś, bardzo przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc.

Podniesione brwi Notta były jednym z tych powodów, dla których Izar odwrócił wcześniej ich pozycje. Bez znaczenia było to, że Czarny Pan był teraz zaangażowany w rozmowę ze swoim Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Miał wszędzie szpiegów. A tak Nott stał teraz skierowany ku drzewom, dzięki czemu niewielu ludzi mogłoby ujrzeć jego zaskoczenie. Niemniej jednak chłopiec szybko się pozbierał, gdy tylko spostrzegł jego obojętność.

— Oczywiście – odparł cicho Nott, rozumiejąc, że Izar pragnie, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. – Sądzę, że się ze mną skontaktujesz?

Izar uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Miło było się z tobą znowu spotkać, Nott.

Młodzieńcy spojrzeli na siebie, doskonale wiedząc, że Izar Notta wykorzystuje. Właściwie Black byłby rozczarowany, gdyby Teodor nie spostrzegł jego manipulacji. Choć takie wykorzystywanie Notta w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzało, jako że ten rzeczywiście _miał_ wobec niego dług. Nott wykorzystał kiedyś jego inteligencję i teraz Izar wykorzysta go, by… no cóż… jego plan ucieczki z dworku Malfoyów pozostał niezauważony.

Teodor zamrugał, po czym skłonił się w pasie i odszedł.

— Co…?

— Na czym skończyliśmy? – mruknął Izar, przerywając Daphne, zanim mogłaby sformułować jakieś pytanie. Ani ona, ani Draco nie mogli usłyszeć jego rozmowy z Nottem, jako że upewnił się, aby obaj mówili wystarczająco cicho. – Ach tak! – Spojrzał na wyraźnie podejrzliwego wobec niego Draco. – Na naszym planie udania się na Nokturn oraz odwiedzenia Borgina i Burkesa.

Daphne pochyliła się nagle do przodu i pociągnęła go za rękaw, przez co musiał się do niej przybliżyć.

— Doskonale wiem, że nie wolno ci pojawiać się w miejscach publicznych, Izarze. W co ty sobie pogrywasz?

Młodzieniec uniósł brew, spoglądając przez stół na łypiącego na niego podejrzliwie Malfoya.

— Tak jak chciałaś, Daphne, pomagam Malfoyowi. – Znów odszukał wzrokiem jej spojrzenie. – Czy to nie ty zasugerowałaś mu, aby zwrócił się do mnie po pomoc?

Prychnęła, a jej policzki jeszcze bardziej poróżowiały.

— Myślałam, że zwrócisz się do Czarnego Pana o _zgodę_ na udanie się z nim na Nokturn. Dzięki temu miałbyś więcej czasu i ochronę.

— Czarny Pan nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, Greengrass – syknął niebezpiecznie blondyn.

Daphne zmierzyła ich wzrokiem, lekko rozdrażniona.

— Mężczyźni – splunęła. – Jesteście niezwykle uparci i zupełnie nielogiczni. – Puściła rękaw Izara i przeczesała dłonią swoje chochlikowate włosy. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie obróci się przeciwko wam, jak to było w zeszłym roku z planem Teodora.

— Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć, że nie chcesz, by to obróciło się przeciwko nam _wszystkim_ – mruknął niewinnie Izar. Uśmiechnął się, gdy na jej twarzy pojawił się zdumiony wyraz i zerknął ponad jej głową na wzniesienie dla Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy jego wzrok wylądował na kłaniającym się w pasie przed Czarnym Panem Severusie Snapie, prezentującym chwiejącego się na nogach Rookwooda. Izar poczuł ulgę, gdy zobaczył, że Augustus przeżył rajd Niewymownych i że jego głęboka rana już się uleczyła. Jego ulga szybko zamieniła się jednak we wstręt, gdy skupił się na najprawdopodobniej odpowiedzialnym za jego zdrowie mężczyźnie.

Przełknął ślinę, wbijając wzrok w plecy Snape’a, mimo że swoje słowa skierował do towarzyszących mu przy stole blondynów.

— Udamy się tam w noc po Dzikich Łowach. Koło dziesiątej spotkajcie się ze mną przy ogrodach. Do tego czasu nie będziemy poruszać znowu tego tematu.

Był słabo świadomy, że Daphne pyta, czy dobrze się czuje, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Na podwyższeniu dla śmierciożerców pierwszej rangi Voldemort odprawił Snape’a machnięciem dłoni i ten obrócił się na pięcie, aby zejść z platformy. Wydawało się jednak, że poczuł na sobie gorące spojrzenie Izara, bo zatrzymał się u podstawy schodów i odwrócił głowę, napotykając jego spojrzenie. Kosmyki czarnych włosów opadły mu na oczy, gdy te zwęziły się z zastanowieniem.

Izar wyprostował się ze swojej pochylonej pozycji, próbując ukryć to, jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Zamiast tego skupił w swoim spojrzeniu całą odczuwaną przez siebie odrazę. A przynajmniej dopóki Snape nie zatrzepotał wokół siebie swoim płaszczem i nie zaczął maszerować szybko w stronę wejścia do dworku.

A taka ucieczka sprawiła, że jawił się w oczach Izara jako ofiara. Jak więc mógłby nie skusić się na zapolowanie na nią?

Podążając za Snape’em z równą elegancją i w tym samym tempie, przekroczył próg podwyższenia dla śmierciożerców drugiej rangi i z łatwością zaczął prześlizgiwać się miedzy różnymi ciałami. Wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie, liczyły się tylko te powiewające przed nim czarne szaty. Miał zamiar złapać Snape’a i nic nie mogło go przed tym powstrzymać.

Chwilę po tym, jak Snape przekroczył próg między podwórkiem a wnętrzem rezydencji, Izar przyśpieszył, w końcu uwolniony od kierującej się na niego niepożądanej uwagi innych ludzi. Gdy tylko wszedł do przyciemnionego dworku, zaczął stawiać tak duże kroki, jakie tylko był w stanie. Prześlizgując się przez korytarze, mimowolnie porównał je do skomplikowanego labiryntu.

— Dlaczego uciekasz, profesorze? – zaszydził jedwabiście z ciemności. Wkroczył do kolejnego salonu i ujrzał znikającą w przeciwległych drzwiach szatę.

Dziedzic Blacków przeszedł tanecznym krokiem mroczne pomieszczenie i zatrzymał się u progu. Wychylił szyję poza krawędź drzwi, udając zainteresowanego szeregiem znajdujących się tam korytarzy.

— W prawo czy w lewo… — wydumał. Na jego ustach pojawił się wąski uśmiech, gdy wysunął się lekko z ciemnego pokoju, a następnie odwrócił szybko na pięcie i z powrotem do niego wskoczył.

Jego palce odszukały jasny kołnierz, który na pozór mógłby się wydawać ścianą, a następnie pchnął starszego mężczyznę na półkę z książkami.

— Nie oszukasz mnie – syknął Izar, przyciskając przedramię do gardła Snape’a. Jego żołądek rozpaliła wściekłość, a jego oczy gorliwie pochłaniały zwężone spojrzenie jego starego nauczyciela. – Być może udało ci się zwieść Czarnego Pana i mojego ojca, ale mnie nie oszukasz.

Trzeba było przyznać, że Snape nie walczył o oddech ani nie próbował się z nim szarpać. Tylko jego oczy spoglądały na niego lodowato, gdy jego nozdrza drgały dramatyczne, próbując uzyskać wymaganą ilość tlenu.

— Kiedyś cię szanowałem – oznajmił młodzieniec, zmniejszając nacisk na jego gardło. – A nawet uważałem cię za męski autorytet. Kiedy Regulus stwierdził, że cię kocha, początkowo niezbyt mi się to podobało, bo myślałem, że jesteś draniem bez serca, ale ostatecznie zaakceptowałem jego zauroczenie. – Izar nacisnął mocniej na gardło Snape’a, po czym opuścił ramię. Mistrz Eliksirów kaszlał przez chwilę, ale poza tym zachował zimną krew. – Zaakceptowałem tę chorą relację, jaką masz z moim ojcem – kontynuował lodowato. – _Nie_ zaakceptuję jednak korumpowania jego umysłu. Kiedy był w śpiączce, zaufałem ci na tyle, aby pozwolić ci pomóc mu w psychicznym pozbieraniu się po ataku. Nie spodziewałem się, że obudzi się jako ktoś zupełnie inny i zrezygnuje ze swojej lojalności!

Oczy Snape’a zmrużyły się w szparki i zrobił on duży krok do przodu. Długim palcem dotknął klatki piersiowej Izara.

— Jestem pod wrażeniem pańskiego rozumowania, panie Black. Naprawdę wierzysz, że zrobiłem coś umysłowi twojego ojca? Żal mi ciebie. Nie jesteś już głównym priorytetem w jego życiu, jako że w końcu dostrzega, iż może prowadzić własne życie. Nie podejmuje już decyzji w oparciu o twoje szczęście, ale swoje _i_ wasze. I ty sądzisz, że zniszczyłem jego umysł? _Naprawiłem_ go.

Izar zacisnął swoje zimne palce wokół nadgarstka Snape’a, trzymając wprawdzie jego palec w miejscu, ale całkowicie go kontrolując.

— Nie twierdzę, że czuję się urażony jego decyzją, _Severusie_. Myślisz, że jestem jakimś rozpieszczonym bachorem, który potrzebuje ojca? – Trzymając mocno dłoń Snape’a w miejscu, zrobił krok do przodu, atakując jego przestrzeń osobistą. – Nie potrzebuję Regulusa. Dbam jednak o jego bezpieczeństwo, w tym jego zdrowie psychiczne. Jeśli choć raz ponownie tkniesz jego umysł…

Snape wyrwał swoją rękę z jego luźnego uścisku i pchnął nim dość gwałtownie na framugę drzwi. W jego onyksowych oczach zapłonął gniew, kiedy się nad nim pochylił.

— Wszystko, co robię, robię, by chronić Regulusa… i gówno mnie obchodzi, jakie to będzie miało dla _ciebie_ konsekwencje. – Kosmyki włosów przylgnęły do twarzy mężczyzny, gdy jeszcze bardziej przybliżył on do Izara twarz. – Rozumiesz mnie, _chłopcze_?

W wypełnionym napięciem powietrzu rozbrzmiał syk i obaj czarodzieje opuścili wzrok, spoglądając na wijącą się między nimi Nagini.

— Jakiś problem, dzieci?

Rozbrzmiały głos wywołałby pewnie u Izara ciarki, gdyby tylko nie czuł on tak wielkiej wściekłości. Dalej mrużył więc oczy na Snape’a, kiedy ten odsunął się i wyprostował swoje szaty.

— Wybacz mi, Panie. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie. – Severus ukłonił się nisko w pasie przed Voldemortem. – Mogę już odejść?

Gdy Snape wypadł z pokoju, Izar oparł się ciężko o framugę drzwi. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, aby ukryć to, jak drżą z niepokoju.

— Nie ufam mu – szepnął głęboko. – Ani trochę mu nie ufam.

— Ani ja, dziecko. A jednak nie napadam na niego w ciemnych pokojach.

Izar zachichotał ironicznie, spoglądając na sufit, aby się opanować.

— Skoro mu nie ufasz, dlaczego wciąż go przy sobie trzymasz? Jest dla nas tylko zagrożeniem.

— Chciałbyś, abym go dla ciebie zabił? – zapytał z ciekawością jedwabistym głosem Voldemort.

Wzrok Izara przesunął się szybko poprzez przyciemnione pomieszczenie na zamaskowaną postać, która stała spokojnie i dumnie z Nagini krążącą u jej stóp. Niesforne włosy Czarnego Pana znów związane były na karku, podkreślając jego porcelanową skórę i ostre kości policzkowe. Szkarłatne oczy obserwowały Izara niemal czule, a jednak kryła się w nich również jakaś ciemna emocja… mieszanina fascynacji, obsesji i rozbawienia. Chwilę później wszystkie te emocje zniknęły i pozostała w nich jedynie szydercza arogancja.

Ujrzenie tych emocji na twarzy Voldemorta przeraziło Izara, zwłaszcza że wiedział on, iż gdyby sam pozwolił swoim ścianom opaść, w jego oczach pojawiłoby się dokładnie to samo. Łatwiej było udawać, że nie czują wobec siebie niczego choć trochę podobnego do _miłości_ i traktować to wszystko z chłodną nonszalancją. Gdyby kiedykolwiek spróbowali zagłębić się w swoje prawdziwe uczucia…

Izar z irytacją odepchnął od siebie te myśli.

— Nie kpij ze mnie – sprowadził go na ziemię Black. Odepchnął się od framugi i ruszył po zewnętrznej krawędzi niewykorzystanego salonu. – Nie zabiłbyś go, bo wciąż jest dla ciebie użyteczny.

— To prawda – zgodził się spokojnie Voldemort. – Jednak jeśli naprawdę tak strasznie tego chcesz, jestem skłonny dać ci taki prezent. Severus jest pod wieloma względami użyteczny, ale nie niezastąpiony. Jeśli tego właśnie sobie zażyczysz, w ciągu minuty padnie trupem.

Nie wiedział, czy powinien sądzić, iż Voldemort go testuje, czy może była to prawdziwa oferta.

— To hojna propozycja, jednak sam poradzę sobie ze swoimi słabościami. – Chciał drążyć temat przydatności Snape’a, ale w chwili obecnej nie mógł zmusić się do tego, aby choć chwilę dłużej myśleć o mężczyźnie, którego jako dziecko podziwiał. Tym samym mężczyźnie, który w jakiś sposób przyłożył rękę do zmiany lojalności Regulusa.

— Jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz… — Voldemort urwał, obserwując go uważnie.

Następnie mężczyzna ukradkiem oddalił się od centrum pokoju i wydawał zapaść w jednym z dużych foteli. W pomieszczeniu nie znajdowało się żadne światło, żaden ogień. Zupełnie jakby Voldemort chciał wytrącić go z równowagi.

— Niemniej jednak musimy porozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Młodszy czarodziej przyłożył dłoń do masywnego drewna półki na książki. Po syczącym śmiechu Nagini bez najmniejszego problemu domyślił się, co spowodowało spadek temperatury w pokoju. Czarny Pan był zły i chciał odpowiedzi dotyczących podjętej przez niego decyzji przelania do horkruksa siły życiowej.

Black prychnął i spróbował uciec od tematu.

— Jesteś pewien, że chcesz rozmawiać o ostatniej nocy? I tym, jak nie udało ci się sprawić jako mężczyzna?

Voldemort wydał z siebie przez zęby niski i długi syk.

— Jesteś głupcem. Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobrze przespana noc dodała ci sił na przeżycie dzisiejszego dnia? Co? Nie sądzę. – Mężczyzna całkowicie go zignorował. – Kiedy śliniłeś się na łóżku, nakarmiłem cię kilkoma kroplami mojej krwi.

Izar zacisnął mocno zęby, zaintrygowany i rozdrażniony.

— Wyjaśnij – kontynuował Voldemort. – Bez swoich bezczelnych uwag, wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego zrobiłeś coś tak _głupiego_!

— Głupiego? Nie zrobiłem niczego głupiego – warknął gniewnie Izar. – Powiedziałem ci już, dlaczego _ją_ stworzyłem. – Machnął ręką gdzieś w okolice miejsca, gdzie spoczywała obserwująca ich czujnie Nagini. – Znajdująca się w niej Czarna Magia atakowała samą siebie, gdy była za bardzo ściśnięta. Próbowałem ograniczyć wybór mrocznych klątw do minimum, ale wszystkie one były mi potrzebne, bym mógł stworzyć wiarygodnego horkruksa. – Izar odwrócił się do Voldemorta plecami i zaczął przyglądać się spoczywającym na półkach książkom. – Doszedłem do wniosku, że potrzebuję jakiegoś Jasnego zaklęcia, które zrównoważyłoby Czarną Magię. Musiało być potężne, czymś w stylu miłości, kawałka duszy lub… lub części mojej siły życiowej.

Voldemort zacmokał.

— Więc zrobiłeś to tak zupełnie bez zastanowienia.

— Och, _długo_ i ciężko nad tym myślałem, mój Panie. Być może się mylisz. Stworzyłem coś, co zniszczy wielu kluczowych członków armii Dumbledore’a.

— Ale zrobiłeś to niewłaściwie – zaczął Voldemort, gdy tylko Izar wymówił ostatnie słowo. – Uciekałeś wtedy przed aurorami, dziecko. Co by się stało, gdyby Ministerstwo dopadło cię w twoim osłabionym stanie? Jesteśmy w środku wojny. Nie możesz robić czegoś takiego tak bezmyślnie.

Izar położył dłoń na szafce i pochylił się do przodu, aby się opanować. Czarny Pan miał rację i Izar nienawidził tego przyznawać. Był zbyt zachwycony perspektywą rozwikłania tajemnicy fałszywego horkruksa, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie znajdował się w najlepszej sytuacji do odprawiania takiego rytuału.

— Możesz mieć rację – wypluł gorzko. – Ale będę musiał odprawić ten rytuał jeszcze kilka razy. I potrzebuję więcej pomysłów na horkruksy, mój Panie. Muszą być to przedmioty, z którymi może zostać powiązany Tom Riddle. Takie, o których może wiedzieć Dumbledore. – Odwrócił się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć wykrzywiający twarz Czarnego Pana uszczypliwy uśmieszek. – Na przykład ten pierścień.

Długie palce zacisnęły się zaborczo wokół czarnego pierścienia. Izar ugryzł się w język, wściekły na niechęć mężczyzny, skoro to on był tym, który robił całą czarną robotę.

— No jasne, proszę bardzo – wyszeptał ochryple Izar. – Możemy zrezygnować z tego całego planu i dalej zmagać się z armią Dumbledore’a, bo nie jesteś w stanie poświęcić pieprzonego _pierścienia_.

Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale paznokcie Voldemorta uczepiły się mocno jego nadgarstka, nagle go ciągnąc. Równie ostre paznokcie podrapały również jego szczupłą szyję, kiedy mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie jego twarz, aby zainicjować mocny pocałunek. Żołądek Izara rozpaliło podniecenie, gdy tylko pochłonął go zapach Voldemorta. Nie trwało to jednak długo, jako że Czarny Pan szybko się od niego odsunął, uśmiechając pod nosem.

Och tak, mężczyzna zgrywał niedostępnego, aby zemścić się za to, jak został wczoraj przez niego odrzucony.

— Przed końcem tego tygodnia przyniosę ci sześć przedmiotów, z których będzie można skonstruować horkruksy. Jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem chcę zachęcić Dumbledore’a i jego armię do polowania na nie. Czy… to ci odpowiada?

— Jak najbardziej – zgodził się Izar, nagle _bardzo_ podekscytowany perspektywą stoczenia kolejnej bitwy jeszcze przed końcem tego roku. – Stworzymy je tutaj czy w twojej bazie? Będę po ich stworzeniu potrzebował kilku dni odpoczynku…

— Albo znajdziesz kogoś innego, kto zaoferuje swoją siłę życiową, albo nie będziesz uczestniczyć w walce.

Izar odsunął się, wściekły.

— Powodzenia ze zrealizowaniem tego pomysłu, mój Panie. Sam możesz stworzyć sobie te pieprzone horkruksy, bo jeśli nie będę mógł przez to uczestniczyć w bitwie, ja ci w tym na pewno nie pomogę. – Panował uważnie nad wyrazem swojej twarzy, gdy Voldemort skierował na niego lodowate spojrzenie. Być może i brzmiał jak dziecko, ale _potrzebował_ tej bitwy. Potrzebował uwolnienia. – Siła życiowa musi zostać oddana _dobrowolnie_. A śmierciożercy nie mogą nawet podejrzewać, że twoje horkruksy nie są prawdziwe. Istotne jest więc, abym to właśnie ja to zrobił, jednak z pewnością się na to nie zdecyduję, jeśli nie będę mógł uczestniczyć przez to w rajdzie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się niespodziewanie.

— No, no, no, dziecko. Czyżbyś czuł jakąś żądzę krwi? – Jego długie palce w końcu przestały pieścić pierścień i zamiast tego zacisnęły się wokół szczupłych nadgarstków Izara. – W nocy będą Dzikie Łowy. Mam z ich okazji dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Izar skrzywił się.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wiąże się ona z kolejnymi białymi szatami?

Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi szeroko się do niego uśmiechnął.

— Nie wiąże. Spodziewam się, że będziesz gotowy na pościg.

— Pomiędzy tobą a mną, czy potencjalną ofiarą? – Jego słowa były czysto sarkastyczne, ale Voldemort zaskoczył go odpowiedzią:

— Oba – obiecał niebezpiecznie, zanim wstał. Jego palce przesunęły się czule po cienkiej skórze nadgarstków Izara. – Co do horkruksów, wymyślimy jakieś rozwiązanie, abyś mógł uczestniczyć w bitwie. Mam dla ciebie plany.

— Ktoś jest tu dzisiaj strasznie miły – zagruchotał Izar. – Czyżbyś czegoś chciał?

Voldemort uniósł jednym palcem jego brodę, dotykając samym czubkiem paznokcia linii jego szczęki. Następnie pochylił się do przodu, a jego szkarłatne oczy wydawały się złowieszczo błysnąć.

— Ciebie – szepnął głęboko, zanim gwałtownie się odsunął.

Izar stał przez chwilę głupio w bezruchu, zanim jego oczy się zwęziły.

— Nawiasem mówiąc, dziecko – zawołał będący już przy drzwiach Voldemort. Nagini manewrowała swoim dużym ciałem w jego stronę, tworząc nim hipnotyzujące fale. – Bawi mnie to, że formułujesz ze swoimi blondynkami plan ucieczki. Jeśli jednak choćby tylko spróbujesz wcielić go w życie, obawiam się, że twoje nadzieje na uczestniczenie w zbliżającej się bitwie całkowicie się rozwieją.

Dziedzic Blacków słuchał uważnie, jak Czarny Pan odchodzi krętymi korytarzami, po czym uśmiechnął się chytrze. Voldemort twierdził, że zakaże mu wziąć udziału w bitwie, jeśli zdecyduje się uciec z Draco i Daphne poza granice dworku. I Izar był całkowicie pewny, że dotrzyma swojego słowa. Tyle że wcale nie zamierzał udać się z Malfoyem na Nokturn. O nie, jego plany dotyczyły innego miejsca. A co za tym idzie, nie kwalifikowały się pod groźbę Voldemorta.

Słowa mogły być tak łatwo przekręcane i tak różnie rozumiane.

Izar to uwielbiał.

 

**~*~**

 

Noc okazała się równie piękna, co w zeszłym roku. Pokrywa śniegu wprawdzie nie była aż tak gruba, ale wystarczająca, by przykryć martwą trawę. I podobnie jak rok temu, magia unosząca się tego dnia w powietrzu była _oszałamiająca_. Izar spojrzał na małe, złote kulki, które wydobywały się z ziemi i unosiły w powietrze ku świetlistym gwiazdom. Wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć jednej z nich i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ta połaskotała jego skórę i przeszła przez jego ciało.

Wisząca w powietrzu magia wywoływała u czarownic i czarodziejów pewną burzliwość. W ciągu tej jednej nocy wszyscy oni uhonorowani byli czuciem jej przytłaczającej obecności – czymś, czego Izar doświadczał na co dzień. A jednak nigdy nie uważał tego za pewnik. Magia była czymś, co zawsze szanował, bez względu na to, jak się ją używało i czy była Biała, czy Czarna.

Opuścił rękę, przenosząc wzrok na ogromne, płonące bierwiono. Jaskrawe, fioletowo-pomarańczowe płomienie sięgały niemal do gałęzi drzew, a mimo to nie groziły spłonięciem lasu. Śmierciożercy rozmawiali między sobą, wybuchając złośliwym śmiechem na widok mniej więcej trzydziestu osób z torbami na głowach. Z tego, co mówiły pogłoski, Voldemort i kilku jego zaufanych popleczników porwało znanych brytyjskich czarodziejów.

Twierdzono, że jest pomiędzy nimi Amelia Bones, kilku dobrych aurorów i, oczywiście, kilku starców z Wizengamotu. A także inne znane osobistości. Nie dziwiło go więc, że śmierciożercy przepychali się miedzy sobą, aby tylko stanąć jak najbardziej z przodu. W końcu tylko najpotężniejszym i najsilniejszym z nich uda się dziś coś upolować.

— Nie mam zamiaru długo was tu trzymać. Noc jest jeszcze młoda, a ofiar jest wystarczająco, aby każdy godny tego śmierciożerca jakąś sobie złapał – ogłosił dostojnie swoją obecność Voldemort. Gdy tylko przybył, śmierciożercy znacznie ucichli, chociaż wciąż między sobą szeptali – zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, aby można ich było nie usłyszeć.

Izar przyjrzał się szybko ciemnoczerwonym szatom Czarnego Pana. Oczywiście żaden inny śmierciożerca nie zwracał zbyt wiele uwagi na jego kreację – ich uwaga skupiła się na jego promieniującej aurze i ofiarach ustawionych bezbronnie na skraju polany. Aury jeńców pulsowały ze strachu i adrenaliny, gotowe do ucieczki.

— W ubiegłym roku – kontynuował cicho Czarny Pan – polowaliśmy w tajemnicy na bezużytecznych mugoli. Dzisiejszej nocy mamy godnych i uprzywilejowanych wrogów, którzy _mogą_ się przed nami bronić. Wokół lasu umieszczone zostały bariery antyaportacyjne, także będziecie mogli bawić się nimi tak długo, jak tylko zechcecie. To jedynie mały prezent, jaki mogę wam wszystkim ofiarować.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli szturchać się z podekscytowaniem. Izar stał daleko z tyłu, obserwując ich z otwartym rozbawieniem. Jeśli Voldemort będzie powstrzymywał ich choćby chwilę dłużej, zaraz zaczną atakować siebie nawzajem.

— Na moje słowo możecie rozpocząć swoje polowanie. – Voldemort roześmiał się, uwalniając więźniów z węzłów i toreb na ich głowach.

Izar spostrzegł wśród nich kilka znajomych twarzy, jednak uciekli, zanim mógłby się im dokładnie przyjrzeć. I tego dokładnie chcieli śmierciożercy. Izar poczuł, że również i jego ciągnie trochę do ruszenia w pogoń. W przeciwieństwie do zeszłorocznych mugoli, ci czarodzieje i czarownice mogli się przed nimi bronić. Pościg za nimi byłby zabawny, jednak Voldemort miał wobec niego tego wieczoru własne plany.

— Ruszajcie.

Voldemort patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę ze zdecydowanie zbyt dużym rozbawieniem, gdy śmierciożercy rzucili się w pogoń za swoimi ofiarami. Izar dostrzegł znikające wśród grubych drzew blond włosy i żałował trochę, że nie będzie miał okazji obserwowania, jak arystokratyczny Lucjusz Malfoy torturuje swoje ofiary. Mówiono, że był brutalny i kreatywny; wrogiem, jakiego nikt nigdy nie chciałby mieć.

Izar zacisnął i rozluźnił palce, stojąc teraz naprzeciwko patrzącego na niego z pożądaniem Czarnego Pana. Włosy mężczyzny były dzisiaj rozpuszczone, dzikie i nieokiełznane na łagodnym wietrze. Czarne kosmyki trzepotały, ukrywając większość twarzy Voldemorta, pozostawiając tylko głodne, czerwone oczy i wąskie usta wykrzywione w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu. Powoli zaczęli wokół siebie krążyć.

— Pragnę cię – syknął ochryple Voldemort, podczas gdy jego oczy wywiercały dziury w twarzy Izara. Jego ciało było pochylone, gotowe w każdej chwili rzucić się do przodu, choć mimo to pozostał po swojej stronie okręgu.

Izar posłał mu tylko w odpowiedzi fałszywie skromny uśmieszek, zadowolony z wpływu, jaki miał na Czarnego Pana.

— Nie mogę być jednak taki samolubny. Zamierzam przedstawić ci mój prezent. – Voldemort siłą wycofał się ze swojej drapieżnej postawy, sztywniejąc. Złożył ręce za plecami, ale wciąż przyglądał się Izarowi płonącym spojrzeniem. – Nie czujesz tego, Izarze? Tego strachu? Tej absolutnej podniosłości?

Stojący naprzeciwko Voldemorta dziedzic Blacków z wahaniem wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Teraz, kiedy wszystkie otaczające ich ciała zniknęły, czuł wyraźnie zapach Voldemorta i…

Obrócił się na pięcie, mrużąc oczy w kierunku otaczającego polanę lasu. Niedaleko pnia drzewa stała samotna postać, trzęsąca się ze strachu i zrezygnowania. Jej głowę wciąż przykrywał worek, jednak Izar doskonale wiedział, kto się pod nim kryje.

— To niemożliwe – westchnął, obracając się z powrotem, aby spojrzeć na zadowolonego z siebie Czarnego Pana. – Myślałem, że ukryło go Ministerstwo.

— Ukryłoby, gdybym nie porwał go w noc ataku Niewymownych. – Voldemort w jednej chwili znalazł się obok Connera Orana i ściągnął mu z głowy czarny worek.

Oran otworzył ze zdziwieniem oczy i wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, gdy ujrzał pochylającego się ku niemu Voldemorta. Izar powoli do nich podszedł, będąc pod wrażeniem tego, jak Voldemort planował to wszystko z takim wyprzedzeniem, a także zachwycony tym, że ma przed sobą tego chłopca. Nawet jeśli wyglądał żałośnie i nędznie. Nie było w nim choćby odrobiny ducha walki, próbował tylko jak najdalej odsunąć się od Czarnego Pana. Izar wiedział, że torturowanie tego chłopca nie byłoby dla niego zbyt interesujące. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo musiał być popieprzony, skoro wpadł na pomysł stworzenia urządzenia odrywającego komuś magię, był tylko marionetką w rękach Scrimgeoura i Dumbledore’a.

— Ten chłopiec ma naprawdę interesujący umysł – wydumał Voldemort, wyciągając rękę i chwytając Orana za brodę. – Umysł kogoś niezwykle inteligentnego, chociaż nie geniusza. Opisałbym go raczej jako dorastające dziecko; zbyt niedojrzałe, by można je uznać za dorosłe. Ma w swojej głowie dziesiątki _pomysłów_ , ale nie używa ich całego potencjału. Jest dokładnie taki, jak twierdziłeś, Izarze. Potrzebuje kogoś, kto prowadziłby go za rękę. – Voldemort uśmiechnął się lekko do Connera, a następnie do obserwującego ich Izara. – Są w niej również bardzo wyraziste pragnienia. Pragnienia _zdecydowanie_ nieprzystające umysłowi dziecka, a raczej pasujące do pokręconego i chorego mężczyzny.

Na te słowa Oran zaczął walczyć z Voldemortem bardziej zażarcie, próbując wyrwać głowę z uścisku jego długich palców. Oddychał chrapliwie przez nos, a w jego oczach zalśniła nienawiść. Izar domyślał się już, do czego to wszystko zmierza i zdołał się na to przygotować. Voldemort był bardzo zaborczym mężczyzną i jego pragnienie torturowania Orana było teraz prawdopodobnie znacznie silniejsze od pragnienia Izara.

— Och tak. – Voldemort roześmiał się złowieszczo. – O tym, jak cię pożąda, dziecko.

— Jestem tego świadomy – przerwał mu Izar. Uśmiech Voldemorta zmniejszył się odrobinę i mężczyzna posłał Izarowi szydercze spojrzenie, wciąż ściskając palcami brodę Orana. – I wolałbym nie słyszeć szczegółów. – Było zupełnie tak, jakby Izar wyssał z postawy Voldemorta całe rozbawienie, jako że powoli stał się on lodowaty i niestabilny.

— Ach tak? – Voldemort odwrócił się z powrotem do Connera, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Byłeś więc świadomy, jak dotykał się, wyobrażając sobie, że pod nim leżysz? Robił to dość często, Izarze. W zasadzie marzył o pieprzeniu cię od tyłu w Departamencie Tajemnic. Radowała go myśl, że twoja reputacja szanowanego Blacka zostałaby całkowicie zszargana przez przespanie się ze _szlamą_.

Izar odetchnął głęboko, zdając sobie sprawę, że Voldemortem całkowicie owładnęło już pragnienie rozlewu krwi. Conner Oran był wprawdzie przedstawiony jako prezent Izara, jednak szybko zmienił się w nagrodę Voldemorta. Co było tak naprawdę całkiem zabawne. Blackowi było natomiast wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie lub kto go zabije. O ile chłopiec tylko skończy martwy, bez znaczenia było dla niego, kto podniesie na niego różdżkę i zakończy jego życie. Chociaż czuł się nieco urażony tym, jak zaabsorbowany był ich ofiarą Voldemort, przez co wydawał się właściwie całkowicie ignorować młodego Blacka.

— Pobiłeś samego siebie, mój Panie – zauważył Izar ociekającym sarkazmem tonem. – Dlaczego w takim razie sam go, zamiast mnie, nie zabijesz? Zrobisz to zdecydowanie lepiej niż ja.

Voldemort ledwie szczędził mu spojrzenie i już skierował całą swoją uwagę na wyrywającego się mu Orana. Nagle chłopiec zwiotczał, a z jego nosa zaczęła lecieć krew. Izar zrobił krok do tyłu, patrząc z ciekawością na dokonującego zemsty Voldemorta.

Oran zaczął nagle przeraźliwie krzyczeć, otwierając szeroko oczy i skupiając się na niewidzialnych wrogach. Czarny Pan wykorzystywał jakiś rodzaj legilimencji, okrutnie niszcząc jego umysł. Izar zawsze zazdrościł mu oraz Snape’owi umiejętności w dziedzinie magii umysłu. Po ataku Cygnusa dowiedział się, dlaczego nie był w stanie nauczyć się tych sztuk, co zarówno go zdenerwowało, jak i trochę uspokoiło.

Voldemort zachichotał, upuszczając Orana na ziemię. Chłopiec zwinął się w kłębek, płacząc i błagając. Zniesmaczony Izar prychnął szyderczo na ten widok. Jak komuś mogło sprawiać przyjemność torturowanie tak żałosnego stworzenia? On sam poradziłby sobie z takim słabym czarodziejem jak Conner, serwując mu szybką śmierć. Ci natomiast, którzy walczyli do ostatniego tchu, zasługiwali na powolny i bardziej bolesny koniec. Choć być może nie było w tym zbyt wiele logiki. Im jednak jego przeciwnik walczył zacieklej i im bardziej rzucał mu wyzwanie, tym Black stawał się bardziej żądny rozlewu krwi.

Natomiast to?

Spojrzawszy z ukosa na Voldemorta, zdał sobie sprawę, że był on zachwycony. Wyciągnął różdżkę, zdając się rozmyślać nad tym, jaką kolejną metodę tortur wybrać.

Zanim Izar mógłby go powstrzymać, Voldemort uniósł jej koniec, w wyniku czego plecy Orana wydały z siebie ostry trzask. Chłopiec zakrztusił się i zaskomlał, gdy jego żebro zostało złamane. Jednak Czarny Pan zdecydowanie jeszcze nie skończył. Po kolejnym machnięciu różdżki szyja Orana odchyliła się, a jego usta siłą otworzyły. Język chłopca zaczął pod wpływem Voldemorta powoli z nich wychodzić.

Izar przyglądał się temu w zamyśleniu. Czarny Pan wykonywał niewerbalną magię. Właściwie tak naprawdę cała jego aura szumiała od przytłaczającej… duszącej energii. Wyglądało na to, że gdy Voldemort był skoncentrowany i zdeterminowany, jego magia wzrastała do niebotycznych rozmiarów. Tylko że nie panował nad swoim skupieniem. Należało do tych niebezpiecznych, przez które był ślepy na wszystko, co go otaczało. Izar wypomniał mu kiedyś tę wadę i mężczyzna lodowato to zlekceważył.

A teraz dowód znajdował się prosto przed jego oczyma.

Oran wydał z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, kiedy jego język całkowicie się oderwał, a krew zaczęła wyciekać z jego ust. Bezużyteczny już teraz narząd opadł na ziemię i Izar spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, podczas gdy przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, iż spodziewał się, że będzie dłuższy.

Wtedy Voldemort zrobił na torsie Orana głęboką ranę, ujawniając jego wnętrzności i jelita. I kiedy uderzył w niego ich zapach, Izar stwierdził, że ma dosyć.

— Mój Panie – zawołał. Mężczyzna tylko zachichotał w odpowiedzi. Izar wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego szczękę. – Zaczyna mnie to męczyć – wyszeptał, pochylając się bliżej potężnego ciała. Voldemort wykonał ruch, aby go odepchnąć, ale młodszy czarodziej tylko wzmocnił swój uścisk. – To mnie pragniesz, czyż nie? – Pogładził szczękę Voldemorta, uśmiechając się radośnie, kiedy szkarłatne oczy powoli oderwały się od krwawiącego Connera i spoczęły na nim. – O tak… — wymruczał, pochylając się jeszcze bliżej jego ucha. Z uwagą pogładził językiem zewnętrzną część jego małżowiny, ale szybko cofnął się, kiedy Voldemort ruszył się, aby go chwycić.

Czarny Pan, wciąż ogarnięty żądzą tortur, warknął ostro.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną. – Mężczyzna po raz kolejny wyciągnął rękę, aby go pochwycić, jednak on znów zszedł mu z drogi.

— Nie możemy pozwolić, by wszystko przychodziło ci tak łatwo, czyż nie? – zaszydził Izar. – Poza tym sam również muszę się jeszcze dzisiaj trochę zabawić. Możesz mnie znaleźć, kiedy z nim skończysz.

Wiedząc, że to ryzykowne posunięcie, odwrócił się plecami do Czarnego Pana i powoli zaczął odchodzić w głąb lasu. Był doskonale świadomy oczu obserwujących każdy jego ruch i nasłuchiwał uważnie wszelkich oznak możliwego ataku od tyłu.

Kiedy tylko doszedł go dźwięk łamanego karku Orana, rzucił się gwałtownie do biegu. Musiałby bardzo się skupić, aby to usłyszeć, ale był świadomy, że Voldemort szybko za nim podąża. A chociaż zostali stworzeni z tych samych stworzeń, u obu z nich dominowały inne cechy. Voldemort miał w sobie najwięcej z bazyliszka, co czyniło go silniejszym od Izara, jednak młodszy czarodziej posiadał szybkość nimf.

Mijał szybko drzewa, powracając wspomnieniami do zeszłego roku. Znajdowali się teraz w całkiem podobnej sytuacji, tyle że jego relacja z Voldemortem była obecnie na zupełnie innym poziomie. Wtedy Izar był jeszcze człowiekiem i wciąż nie czuł się do końca komfortowo w centrum zainteresowania Czarnego Pana. Teraz jednak się już ze sobą zaznajomili. Znali się lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby kiedykolwiek marzyć.

Po piętach deptał mu śmiech Voldemorta, potwierdzając, że ten wciąż był całkowicie pochłonięty żądzą krwi. Co znaczyło, że Izar miał szansę odwrócenia tego pościgu. I z pewnością ją wykorzysta, aby udowodnić Voldemortowi, jak nierozsądny się stawał w czasie torturowania. W końcu ich zadaniem było wieczne wytykanie sobie nawzajem wszystkich słabości, czyż nie?

Wysunął różdżkę i odwrócił się gwałtownie, rzucając na siebie pośpiesznie poprawione zaklęcie lustra. Przycisnąwszy plecy do pnia drzewa, obserwował, jak ciemna postać ubrana w białe szaty biegnie dalej w głąb lasu. Chwilę później jej tropem podążył Voldemort.

— Głupiec – wyszeptał, zanim ruszył pędem za Czarnym Panem. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przyjemności, gdy ujrzały gonioną przez niego ofiarę. Ten pościg był najlepszym prezentem, jaki Voldemort mógłby mu kiedykolwiek dać.

Zmusiwszy się do przyśpieszenia, Izar dogonił Czarnego Pana tak, że ten znajdował się w zasięgu jego ręki. I zanim mężczyzna mógłby go usłyszeć, Izar skoczył. Jego usta rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech. Spod jego glamour ujawniły się pazury, wbijając w ramiona Voldemorta.

Uderzyli mocno o ziemię. Izar zachichotał z zachwytu, przykładając usta do ucha mężczyzny.

— I oto drapieżnik staje się ofiarą – zaświegotał, powtarzając zeszłoroczne słowa Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort rzucił się na niego, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej przypominając wrogie magiczne stworzenie. Izar stęknął, kiedy główny ciężar ataku skupił się na jego klatce piersiowej. Poleciał kilka jardów w tył. Zamknął oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że była to właściwie częściowo jego wina, jako że to on podsycił tą pogonią żądzę krwi Voldemorta. I chociaż wiedział, że ich seks nigdy nie będzie delikatny i miękki, nie chciał, aby to _ten_ Voldemort w nim dominował. Byłby brutalny i bez jego zgody.

Zrobił więc jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

Zwiotczał i leżał bezwładnie na plecach, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej zachęcać Voldemorta do walki. Jego wzrok skupił się na przykucającym kilka stóp dalej Czarnym Panu, wpatrującym się w niego, ale go nie widzącym.

Czerwone oczy powoli zaczęły zmieniać się z brutalnego Czarnego Pana na inteligentnego mężczyznę, którego Izar znał. Pomiędzy nimi nastała cisza. Obaj rozumieli, co zaszło, ale żaden z nich nie wyraził tego na głos. Izar doskonale wiedział, jak to jest odkryć w sobie słabość. Robił to na przestrzeni ostatnich lat niezliczoną ilość razy. To było oszałamiające, przytłaczające i niezręczne. Dla Czarnego Pana pogodzenie się ze swoimi wadami musiało być niezłym ciosem w ego.

Izar podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, posyłając Voldemortowi szelmowski uśmieszek. Mógłby posypać solą jego rany, ale postanowił obrać zupełnie przeciwną drogę. A ludzie twierdzili, że nie był taktowny…

— Skończyliśmy już na dzisiaj? – Wstał. Wytrzepał zielono-białe szaty, które Voldemort uparł się, aby na siebie nałożył. – Bo mam kilka rzeczy, które chciałbym…

Dłoń zacisnęła się zaborczo wokół jego kostki i pociągnęła go na ziemię. Izar zatoczył w powietrzu łuk, spadając tyłkiem na śnieg. Dłoń natomiast dalej ciągnęła jego kostkę, przysuwając go bliżej ciemnej postaci Voldemorta.

— Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, skarbie.

Voldemort uniósł się nad nim, umieszczając ręce po obu stronach jego twarzy, nim pochylił się, aby go pocałować.

Izar otworzył oczy w trakcie tego pocałunku, niezadowolony z tego, dokąd to zmierzało. Ruchy Czarnego Pana były niemal niezręczne; był zdecydowanie zbyt delikatny, zbyt pobłażliwy i bezpieczny, na próżno próbując wynagrodzić mu tak łagodnym traktowaniem swoją żądzę krwi.

Dziedzic Blacków owinął gwałtownie nogi wokół jego pasa, gwałtownie ich obracając. Roześmiał się Voldemortowi w twarz, siadając na jego kolanach.

— Nie zamierzam leżeć znów na plecach – rzucił zarozumiale. Jego paznokcie wbiły się w krwistoczerwone szaty Voldemorta, rozrywając ich materiał, kiedy przesunął dłonią po jego szczupłym ciele.

Chciał pokazać po prostu Czarnemu Panu, że to _on_ dyktuje warunki. Naruszanie sprawowanej przez Voldemorta kontroli miało sprawić, że ten pęknie i porzuci swoją pieprzoną litość. Gdy tylko Izar miał zamiar zejść palcami jeszcze niżej, Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i chwycił jego nadgarstki.

— Nie tej nocy.

Izar zamrugał, zaskoczony tak gwałtownym przerwaniem jego myśli.

— Słucham?

Voldemort wciąż ściskał mocno jego nadgarstki, a jego oczy nie okazywały absolutnie żadnych emocji.

— Żaden z nas nie ma na to odpowiedniego nastroju. Z pewnością to dostrzegasz. Takich spraw nie można wymuszać.

Black gapił się na niego. Choć rozumiał, dlaczego jego towarzysz tak sądził, mimowolnie czuł się nieco odrzucony. A odrzucenie było czymś, czego Izar nie czuł już od jakiegoś czasu. Obaj byli mężczyznami, czyż nie? A Voldemort _zawsze_ był w nastroju na seks. A jednak teraz nie wykazywał żadnych oznak podniecenia. Choć, szczerze mówiąc, również Izar nie był pobudzony.

— Myślałem, że to na dzisiaj zaplanowałeś – oświadczył lekko, niemal dziecinnie.

Wargi Czarnego Pana drgnęły.

— Takich rzeczy nie można _zaplanować_ , dziecko.

Izar poczuł, że rozpala się w nim upokorzenie, ale doskonale je ukrył.

— Oczywiście, że nie. – Wyrwał swoje nadgarstki z mocnego uścisku i wstał. Zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby uniknąć skierowanego na jego twarz spojrzenia, gdy odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić w stronę rezydencji Malfoyów. Zanim mógłby jednak całkowicie uciec, odwrócił się nagle na pięcie, wskazując palcem na podnoszącego się z ziemi Czarnego Pana. – Widziałeś mnie w moich najgorszych chwilach. – Opuścił ramię, prostując ramiona i unosząc brodę niczym dumny, czystokrwisty czarodziej. – Znasz każdą moją słabość. To normalne, że jako pierwszy je zobaczyłeś, jako że jesteś znacznie bardziej doświadczony w ich odnajdywaniu. Musisz jednak zdawać sobie sprawę, że im mocniej się do siebie zbliżamy, tym więcej i ja zobaczę _twoich_ wad.

Voldemort spojrzał na niego z cichą pogardą. I samo to było wystarczającym dowodem tego, iż zdystansował się od niego, bo czuł się skompromitowany… tak jak pewnie nigdy wcześniej w swoim dorosłym życiu.

— Nie myśl, że możesz odepchnąć mnie od siebie tylko dlatego, że z pierwszej ręki ujrzałem dziś twoją słabość. Sądzisz, że to sprawi, iż o tym zapomnę? Nie, to tylko mnie rozzłości. – Izar cofnął się o krok, zirytowany na Czarnego Pana. – Mamy przed sobą wspólną wieczność, Tom. _Sam_ o tym zdecydowałeś. W żadnym wypadku nie jest to ostatni raz, kiedy widzę cię w chwili słabości. I musisz zdecydować, czy tego właśnie chcesz. Bo jeśli nie, muszę o tym wiedzieć, abym przestał marnować na ciebie swój czas i wysiłek. – Izar spojrzał wyzywająco w jego oczy, nie cofając się nawet wtedy, gdy otrzymał w odpowiedzi wrogie spojrzenie. – Nie jesteś bogiem, mój Panie. Przestań wierzyć, że jesteś niezwyciężony. Być może wtedy zaczniesz zdobywać w końcu wszystko, o czym marzysz.

Upewniając się, że Czarny Pan nie zaatakuje go od tyłu, Izar odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął wracać do rezydencji Malfoyów.


	57. Część II Rozdział 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały **Felly** oraz **anga971** (bardzo wam dziękuję!).

**Rozdział dwudziesty piąty**

— Komuż to próbujesz tak dziś zaimponować, panie Black?

Izar uśmiechnął się w stronę swojego zegarka kieszonkowego, przyglądając się jego wskazówce sekundowej, której tykanie powoli odliczało upływający czas. Drugą rękę włożył do kieszeni czarnych spodni, a następnie zatrzasnął niedbale wieczko zegarka. Gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, powiedziałby, że prezentuje się dzisiaj niebywale dobrze. Jego czarne spodnie pasowały do szykownej, choć nieformalnej kamizelki garniturowej, którą nałożył na swobodną, białą koszulę z podwiniętymi niechlujnie do połowy przedramienia rękawami. Nie miał na sobie żadnych szat ani płaszcza.

Choć zrezygnowanie przez czarodzieja z szat nie było niczym niezwykłym, osobiście nie robił tego zbyt często. Wszyscy zwrócą więc z pewnością uwagę na jego ubrania i to było właśnie jego celem.

— Tobie, Lucjuszu – wymruczał. Obrócił się i schował zegarek kieszonkowy do swojej kamizelki. – Udało mi się?

Na twarzy Lucjusza widniał chłodny uśmiech, jednak jego oczy błyszczały z zachwytu.

— Nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. – Mężczyzna machnął trzymaną w pokrytej rękawicą ręce srebrną laską, podczas gdy drugą położył między jego łopatkami. – Chodź, nasze świętowanie wkrótce dobiegnie końca. Musisz dogodzić Belli i dosiąść się do niej przy śniadaniu.

Izar prychnął.

— Była nie do zniesienia?

Malfoy uniósł na niego brew.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Znacznie łatwiej z nią wytrzymać, gdy odwracasz jej uwagę.

Skierowali się ku tylnej części dworku. Było tam cicho i zimno, a przydeptany śnieg mienił się w promieniach słońca. Panował niezwykły spokój, jako że wielu gości opuściło już teren rezydencji lub było zbyt wyczerpanych po ostatniej nocy, by wstać wraz ze słońcem. Izar zadumał po cichu, że gdyby wszystko poszło ostatniej nocy _zgodnie z planem_ , sam zapewne wciąż leżałby owinięty w luksusową pościel, jaką Lucjusz zapewnił swoim gościom.

Nic jednak nie potoczyło się tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Był wczoraj po raz pierwszy świadkiem słabości Voldemorta. Obaj czuli się z tym niezręcznie, jednak Izar pozbierał się po tym znacznie szybciej niż Czarny Pan. Zlekceważył to jako coś typowo _ludzkiego_ , coś, przez co prędzej czy później przechodził każdy człowiek. Głupotą z jego strony było sądzenie, że będzie w stanie tak łatwo porzucić ten temat. Voldemort nie potrafił zapomnieć o tym, co zaszło i w rezultacie go od siebie odepchnął.

Nic nigdy nie będzie między nimi proste. Izar był tego absolutnie pewien. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego Voldemort wierzył, że na wieki pozostanie w jego oczach bóstwem. Nikt nigdy nie znał żadnego z nich tak dobrze, jak oni siebie nawzajem. Tak pozostanie już na zawsze i Izar wiedział, że w końcu to do Voldemorta ostatniej nocy dotarło.

Izar był pewien, że mężczyzna w ogóle się wczoraj nie położył, tylko cały czas rozmyślał o tym, co zaszło. Niemal widział oczami swojej wyobraźni, jak przechadzał się i rozmyślał ponuro w swoich nieoświetlonych pokojach. Lubił myśleć, że znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Voldemort zastanawiał się nad swoim kolejnym krokiem.

Na początku, gdy Izar miał zaledwie czternaście lat i spotkali się na balu w Ministerstwie, Voldemort zapewne rozmyślał nad tym, jaką wybrać ścieżkę. Mógł go zignorować, anonimowo czuwać nad jego bezpieczeństwem, lecz mógł również się do niego zbliżyć. Wybrał to ostatnie, zapewne z zaborczości i arogancji, bezmyślnie przymykając oko na konsekwencje tej decyzji. Czy naprawdę sądził, że z biegiem lat się do siebie nie zbliżą?

Bez względu jednak na to, co się wtedy działo w jego umyśle, teraz Voldemort zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że prędzej czy później będą znali się na wylot. I to sprawiło, że musiał podjąć kolejną decyzję.

Mógł zdystansować się od Izara, powoli i podstępnie odcinać łączące ich więzi, zanim tym uda się całkowicie ich skonsumować. Mógł również mocniej go do siebie przyciągnąć, stać się bardziej zaborczy i opiekuńczy wobec osoby, która będzie chowała w sobie tajemnice mogące doprowadzić do jego upadku.

Sam Izar nie analizował swoich uczuć wobec obu tych możliwości. Wygodnie odepchnął od siebie rozważanie swoich emocji, zamiast tego skupiając się na zagłębianiu w procesy myślowe Voldemorta.

Co, jak przypuszczał, było kolejną z jego słabości. Nigdy nie chciał rozmyślać o sprawach, które wiązały się z jego niestabilnymi emocjami. Wiele czasu zajęło mu pogodzenie się z Lily oraz tym, jak jest do niej… dziwnie przywiązany. Musiał zdobyć się na przebaczenie jej tego, co zrobiła, aby uświadomić sobie, że pod swoim rozgoryczeniem darzy ją jakąś iskierką sympatii.

— Większość członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie jest dziś z ciebie zbyt zadowolona – mruknął miękko Lucjusz, gdy wspinali się po schodach prowadzących na podwyższenie dla śmierciożerców pierwszej rangi.

Był wśród nich Czarny Pan, na którego twarzy widniała doskonała maska obojętności. Otaczający go lojalni poplecznicy umilkli, gdy tylko spostrzegli zbliżającego się z Lucjuszem Izara. Na szczęście nie była obecna cała trzynastka. Oceniająco przyglądali się mu tylko Lestrange’owie, Barty Crouch Junior, Evelyn Mulciber i najstarszy McNair.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię to tak dziwi, Lucjuszu – mruknął z zadowoleniem Izar. – Co tym razem zrobiłem?

— Jestem pewien, że wkrótce się dowiesz. Czarny Pan rozmawiał już o tym z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. – Lucjusz nie powiedział nic więcej na ten temat, chociaż jego usta wykrzywił chciwy grymas.

Izar przemilczał to, bo zatrzymali się przy napiętym i milczącym stole.

— Mój Panie – przywitał się, kłaniając się szybko i unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Jego żołądek ścisnęło dziwne uczucie, kiedy znów znalazł się w obecności tego mężczyzny. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przypominało gniew wobec tego, jak został ostatniej nocy lekceważąco potraktowany.

— Panie Black – mruknął w odpowiedzi na powitanie Voldemort, ale poza tym nie okazał żadnych emocji. Jego oczy wwiercały się w jego głowę, bezlitośnie rozrywając jego maski i dostrzegając wszystko, co się pod nimi kryło.

Zanim Izar mógłby zająć miejsce pomiędzy Lucjuszem a Bellatriks, po stole przesunął się zmiętoszony „Prorok Codzienny”, zatrzymując się tuż przed nim. Jego wzrok skupił się na widniejącej na czwartej stronie fotografii jego ojca z, co dziwne, Aidenem. Pod nią znajdował się mały artykuł. Reporterzy mieli zapewne zbyt mało informacji, aby zrobić z tego jakąś aferę. W każdym razie najwyraźniej Regulus formalnie adoptował Aidena.

— Zapomniałeś wspomnieć o swoim _braciszku_. – Mulciber zachichotał chłodno.

Izar rzucił do niego z powrotem gazetą i zajął lekceważąco miejsce, kiedy „Prorok Codzienny” rozlał herbatę śmierciożercy.

— Musiało wylecieć mi to z głowy… — Zignorował skierowane na niego spojrzenia i zamiast tego podniósł nóż oraz chwycił ciepły tost. Uśmiechnął się, gdy nałożył na niego obfitą ilość masła.

— Szlama – kontynuował przesłuchanie Rabastan. Zwykle był tylko cichym obserwatorem, ale tego ranka jego aura wydawała się nienaturalnie wzburzona. Właściwie większość siedzących przy stole osób była spięta i rozdrażniona. – Czy to znaczy, że będziesz musiał zrezygnować z pierścienia, który masz na palcu?

Młodzieniec przerwał nakładanie masła i przeniósł wzrok na znajdujący się na jego dłoni pierścień Blacków. Ciemnolazurowe szafiry błyszczały pośród podobnych do grafitu klejnotów otaczających herb rodu Blacków. Był ładny i jako że należał do dziedzica, różnił się od wszystkich innych pierścieni Blacków.

— Nie bądź głupi, Rabastanie – odpowiedziała swojemu szwagrowi Bellatriks. Ciepła dłoń owinęła się wokół szyi Izara, kiedy przyciągnęła go do siebie i przycisnęła wargi do kącika jego ust. – Izar to pierwszy Black w tej rodzinie, który nosi to nazwisko z dumą. Nie jest się prawdziwym Blackiem, póki nie zostanie się wyjętym spod prawa. Mam rację, bratanku?

Izar obrócił głośno stojakiem z dżemami, nie spiesząc się z wybraniem smaku.

— Chociaż się z tobą zgadzam, Bello, jeśli mam być szczery, planuję dać pierścień Aidenowi, kiedy dorośnie na tyle, aby udźwignąć tytuł. Sądzę, że jest wystarczająco dobry, aby przekazać dalej naszą linię. Sam nie jestem zbytnio zainteresowany zakładaniem funkcjonalnej rodziny. – Wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk i zatrzymał stojak, po czym wyciągnął dżem truskawkowy.

Bellatriks cofnęła rękę z jego szyi i wyprostowała się, zdegustowana. Oni nie zrozumieją. Nie mogli. Nawet gdyby sytuacja była inna i nie miał za kochanka apodyktycznego Czarnego Pana, i tak prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie ustabilizował oraz nie miał żony ani rodziny. Był zbyt niestabilny… zbyt zainteresowany wynalazkami i skupiony na samym sobie. A nie chciał być jak Cygnus i ignorować swoje dzieci, gdy tylko nie potrzebował ich jako szczurów laboratoryjnych.

— Twoje rozumowanie jest dość pokrzepiające – odezwał się zaskoczony śmierciożerca.

Izar spojrzał kątem oka na Barty’ego Croucha Juniora, rozrywającego na kawałki posmarowanego masłem rogalika. Nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Tym razem jednak w oczach starszego mężczyzny, gdy na siebie spojrzeli, pojawiła się jakaś nowa emocja. Wciąż była w niech niechęć, ale również niechętny szacunek.

— Byłbyś okropnym ojcem – dokończył wyjaśniająco Barty.

Młodzieniec ugryzł chciwie swój tost, aby stłumić chichot. Doskonale wiedział, że ojciec Barty’ego opowiadał się po przeciwnej stronie wojny. Barty Crouch Senior był pracoholikiem. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie było go przy synu, gdy ten dorastał. A z tego, co Izar słyszał, matka Barty’ego była śmiertelnie chora i zmarła, gdy jej syn był jeszcze młody.

I chociaż rozumiał, dlaczego Barty tak naprawdę popiera jego deklarację o braku chęci posiadania rodziny, zatrzymał to dla siebie.

— Niemniej jednak — Rabastan powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy – musiałeś przynieść swojemu ojcu wielki wstyd, skoro wybrał na swojego następcę _szlamę_. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Czyżby wieloletnie krzyżowanie się między sobą członków rodu Blacków w końcu dało o sobie znać? Jesteście tak bezpłodni, że musicie odświeżyć swoją spermę przy pomocy mugolskiego chłopca?

— _Rabastanie_ – syknął Lucjusz, którego policzki poróżowiały.

Nie było dla czystokrwistego czarodzieja większej zniewagi, niż kwestionowanie jego płodności. Izar był wprawdzie półkrwi i nie został wychowywany przez Regulusa, jednak i tak uderzyło to w jego dumę.

— Moja sperma jest wystarczająco świeża – wycedził, z pozoru ani odrobinę tym wszystkim nie urażony. Odłożył swój tost i znów otworzył pojemnik z dżemem truskawkowym.

Odrobinę brutalnie dźgnął jego wnętrze i silniej rozsmarował czerwoną substancję na swoim bezbronnym toście.

— W takim razie pozostaje tylko jedno wyjście – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Jesteś pedałem, co? Taki śliczny chłopczyk jak ty musi lubić penisy…

Palce zastukały ostro w stół, zwracając uwagę zgromadzonych na gburowatego Czarnego Pana. Jego szkarłatne oczy zwężony były w szparki, gdy przyglądał się zachłannie Rabastanowi.

— Powinieneś przypomnieć sobie rozmowę, którą prowadziliśmy przed pojawieniem się pana Blacka, Rabastanie. Nie myśl sobie, że tylko dlatego, iż na nieszczęśnika wybrałem Dolohova, nie mogę jeszcze zmienić swojej decyzji. Twoje słowa są nie tylko wulgarne, ale również pozostawiają wiele do życzenia twojej dojrzałości. Jeśli chcesz już kogoś obrażać, rób to z godnością.

Rabastan pobladł gwałtownie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

— Nie, nie, mój Panie…

— Nie musisz być tak wyzywający, abym zwrócił na ciebie uwagę, Rabastanie – syknął nisko Izar. Odłożył nóż i wstał z wdziękiem od stołu.

Nie chciał się tym babrać. Nie musiał. A jako że Czarny Pan był upartym dupkiem, a Lestrange zazdrosnym idiotą, uznawał to za dość męczące. Osiągnął już dzisiejszego ranka to, co zamierzał. Nie musiał dłużej tutaj tkwić.

Okrążył stół w kierunku zejścia z podwyższenia, a następnie zatrzymał się przy Rabastanie i pochylił do jego ucha. Niebezpieczne rozbawienie pokierowało jego dłonią w taki sposób, by przykryła ona policzek mężczyzny, kiedy jego usta prawie musnęły jego ucho.

— Jeśli chciałeś po prostu wylądować ze mną w łóżku, mogłeś zwrócić się do mnie prywatnie – wyszeptał cicho, a następnie z radością patrzył, jak policzki mężczyzny nabierają rumieńców. Wyprostował się, kontynuując głośniejszym tonem: — Nie uciekło mojej uwadze, że nie jesteś żonaty.

Rabastan wyskoczył ze swojego krzesła, a jego zimne oczy płonęły wściekłością. Izar natomiast nie ruszył się z miejsca, tylko uniósł na przekór wyżej brodę, kiedy mężczyzna się do niego przybliżył. Żaden z nich nie zaczął jednak rzucać żadnych klątw, jako że delikatna dłoń zacisnęła się wokół nadgarstka Blacka i odciągnęła go szybko z platformy.

— Lepiej by było, abyś nie rozwścieczał Czarnego Pana bardziej niż to konieczne – poinformowała go ostro Bellatriks. – Nie jest dziś w najlepszym nastroju.

— Och, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – mruknął sucho Izar. – Bo przecież on _zawsze_ jest w iście znakomitym humorze.

Wyszli z chronionego przed pogodą tarasu na trzeszczący śnieg. Izar stąpał po wyrobionych już w nim śladach, kiedy zbliżali się do linii drzew. Czarne loki wciąż prowadzącej go Bellatriks powiewały na lekkim wietrze. Jej buty na wysokim obcasie bez problemu wydrążały ścieżkę przez śnieg, gdy zupełnie ignorowała wydeptane już przez innych ślady.

Zanim Izar mógłby zacząć wypytywać ją, dokąd zmierzają, zatrzymała się. Od reszty towarzystwa dzieliło ich teraz sporo przestrzeni, jednak wciąż byli przez nich widziani.

Stanęła do niego tyłem, puściwszy jego nadgarstek. Spojrzał na jej zaciśnięte pięści i od razu wiedział, do czego to wszystko zmierzało. Aidena.

— Nie wiem, czy reputacja rodu Blacków nie była przypadkiem lepsza, zanim wraz z Regulusem wkroczyliście do szeregów naszego Pana, czy może rozkwitła pod wpływem twojego pojawienia się w nich dwa lata temu. – Posłała Izarowi ponad swoim kościstym ramieniem pogardliwe spojrzenie. – To, co zrobiłeś, to _obraza_ naszej rodziny. Myślisz, że jestem głupia? Wiem, że to… _dziecko_ było powodem gniewu naszego Pana w noc ataku na Dolinę Godryka.

Izar milczał. Kusiło go, by powiedzieć Ballatriks, iż to nie jej sprawa. Już nawet zamierzał to zrobić, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że w szeregach Czarnego Pana przydadzą mu się jacyś sojusznicy. Bellatriks nie była czarownicą, którą chciałby mieć za wroga. Poza tym za bardzo lubił jej towarzystwo.

— Klątwa Cygnusa nigdy nie wiązała się z nekromancją, Bello – zaczął. – Okazała się sposobem na opętanie mnie przez niego i użycie mojego ciała w celu osiągnięcia przez niego nieśmiertelności. Przeżyłem to opętanie tylko dlatego, że nasz Pan użył na mnie legilimencji i wyrzucił Cygnusa z mojego umysłu. Jego duch wciąż jednak istnieje. Gdybym kontynuował linię naszego rodu, jedno z moich dzieci lub wnuków mogłoby zostać przez niego opętane. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. To dlatego Regulus adoptuje dziecko.

Przyglądał się jej uważnie, gdy starannie ukryła wyraz swojej twarz. Izar był jednak na tyle spostrzegawczy, by zauważyć w jej oczach lekkie zaintrygowanie i rozbawienie. Wiedział, że uzna zachowanie Cygnusa za dopuszczalne lub może nawet zabawne. Izar również by to zrobił, gdyby to nie on stał się jego ofiarą.

— Czarny Pan był bardzo hojny, skoro cię uratował – zgodziła się Bellatriks. – Wciąż nie popieram jednak szlamy.

Izar schował pięści do kieszeni, przybierając postawę, która mogła uchodzić za arogancką.

— To oczywiste – zażartował. – Jednak chłopiec ma dar, który może przydać się naszej sprawie. Poza tym był źle traktowany przez swoją rodzinę. Mimo że jest szlamą, w przyszłości będzie gardził mugolami. Zatrucie umysłu dziecka naszymi przekonaniami nie jest trudne.

Bellatriks westchnęła dramatycznie i powoli odwróciła się do niego na pięcie, zaczynając wokół niego krążyć. Następnie niespodziewanie owinęła ręce wokół jego pasa i przycisnęła go do swojej obfitej piersi. Umieściwszy policzek między jego łopatkami, zachichotała.

— Jesteś pomysłowy, mój bratanku. Nie podoba mi się to wszystko, ale zatrzymam swoją pogardę dla siebie.

Zesztywniał w jej uścisku, niezbyt zadowolony z kontaktu fizycznego. Napotkał przez ramię jej wzrok. Onyksowe oczy obserwowały go łobuzersko.

— Jest może coś, o czym nie powinnaś mi powiedzieć, ale trudno ci utrzymać to w tajemnicy? – zapytał ją z fałszywym znudzeniem.

— Tak – zarechotała głośno Bellatriks, pieszcząc jego policzki swoimi długimi paznokciami. W jej oczach pojawił się zaborczy błysk. – Ale to tylko coś, na co zasługujesz. Po zdradzie twojego ojca musimy trzymać się razem, Izarze…. – wymruczała chrapliwym szeptem. – Blackowie są znacznie potężniejsi, gdy mają u boku krewniaka. Zapamiętaj to, mój drogi.

Wiedział, że nie zdradzi mu sekretu. Jeśli to sam Voldemort poprosił ją, aby nic nie mówiła, lojalnie to właśnie uczyni. Jej wierność Czarnemu Panu nie znała granic i Izar wiedział, kiedy coś z góry było skazane na porażkę.

I tak prędzej czy później się dowie. A w międzyczasie musiał przygotować się na wieczór.

Zaczarowane na grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały prosto w onyksowe. Blackowie wymienili krzywe uśmiechy.

 

**~*~**

 

Draco stał sztywno w ogrodach swojego dworku, świadomy towarzyszącej mu niezręcznie Greengrass. Była dziesiąta, a jednak Black wciąż się jeszcze nie pokazał. Choć trzeba było przyznać, że był geniuszem. Draco wiedział, że zakazano mu opuszczać tereny rezydencji, a młody czarodziej mimo wszystko wymyślił plan, który zajmie pilnujących wejścia.

Na piętrze, w pobliżu salonu, miało obecnie miejsce przyjęcie dla uczniów Hogwartu. Draco skontaktował się z tak wieloma, jak tylko był w stanie wymyślić i zaprosił ich na imprezę w dworku. Lucjusz nie był z tego zbyt zadowolony, ale było już za późno, aby mógł się temu sprzeciwić.

Wraz z Daphne wymknął się z przyjęcia i niewykryty przemknął do ogrodów.

— On nie przyjdzie – mruknął cicho Draco. – Zrobił to, aby _samemu_ uciec z rezydencji.

— Ciii – skarciła go Daphne, wskazując na kierującą się ku nim zamaskowaną postać.

Draco bez problemu rozpoznał czarne spodnie i kamizelkę, które Izar dziś na sobie miał. Jednak teraz wokół jego szyi zawiązany był jeszcze płaszcz, którego kaptur nasunął na głowę. Zanim Draco mógłby rzucić jakąś sarkastyczną uwagę odnośnie tego, że kazał im na siebie czekać, Black przyłożył palec do ust, aby go uciszyć.

Co za arogancki dupek.

Wziął głęboki, choć chrapliwy oddech przez nos i niechętnie podążył za wysokim czarodziejem w stronę drzew. Najwyraźniej będą próbowali ominąć strażników i dotrzeć do punktu aportacyjego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zostaną zauważeni. Black musiał mieć jakiś genialny plan.

Prawda?

 

**~*~**

 

Izar kichnął głośno w rękę, zbliżając się do strażników stojących po obu stronach bramy. Lucjusz Malfoy nie pozwalał nikomu wchodzić ani wychodzić ze swojej rezydencji bez pokazania identyfikatora. I chociaż Izar mógłby rzucić zaklęcie oszałamiające na któregoś z gości Draco i przebrać się za niego, uznał, że byłoby to zbyt ryzykowne. Nie miał żadnego eliksiru wielosokowego, a stworzenie w świecie czarodziejów fałszywego dowodu osobistego było niemal niemożliwe… i niezwykle czasochłonne.

Musiał więc wymyślić jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Kiedy zobaczył, że strażnicy stojący przy głównej bramie zaczynają spacerować w drugą stronę, wykonał swój ruch.

— Dowód osobisty – wycedził z olbrzymim znudzeniem jeden ze strażników, kiedy Izar do nich podszedł. Byli to ubrani w stroje cywilne śmierciożercy, nieposiadający tej nocy swoich masek i cierpliwości. Całkiem zabawne było to, że musieli zgrywać niańki wychodzących i wchodzących do rezydencji gości. Izar wiedział również, że mocno patrolowane były także lasy. Wszyscy ostrzeżeni zostali przed tym, by się za nim rozglądać.

Prawda była taka, że Voldemort zapewne zapobiegłby jego ucieczce, gdyby tylko nie ukrywał się w swoich pokojach i się w nich nie dąsał. Wszystko byłoby znacznie zabawniejsze, gdyby Czarny Pan uważnie go obserwował i był na jego ruch przygotowany. Zamiast tego jednak posłał swoich ludzi, by wykonali za niego czarną robotę.

Izar przeczesał palcami swoje jasne, rude włosy, grzebiąc w kieszeniach jeansów. Jego chude ciało ubrane było w żółty sweter, który kontrastował obrzydliwie z jego zaczarowanymi włosami. Pociągnął głośno nosem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze zniesmaczenia lśniącego w obserwujących go oczach.

— Ja… — Urwał i poprawił swoje grube okulary. Oddychał ciężko przez nos, naśladując kogoś z poważną alergią. – Gdzieś go miałem. – Znowu przeszukał kieszenie, nie zakrywając ust, gdy zmusił się do kichnięcia.

Gdzie oni, _do cholery_ , byli?

Zerknął w stronę otaczających rezydencję lasów, próbując odnaleźć trzy postacie, które powinny się w nich pojawić.

— Mam go! – wykrzyknął z triumfem, przekazując plastikową kartę śmierciożercy stojącemu po prawej.

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i spojrzał na kartę, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru wziąć jej z jego rąk. Natomiast śmierciożerca po lewej już poruszył się, aby ją chwycić, kiedy Izar nagle cofnął rękę, chichocząc nerwowo.

— Och nie, przepraszam. To nie to. – Uśmiechnął się koślawo do strażników, opuszczając z zakłopotaniem ramiona. – To zdjęcie mojej dziewczyny. Niezła z niej modelka.

— Dowód osobisty – warknął zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna.

Och, to było zbyt proste. Izar wiedział, że śmierciożercy czuli się urażeni tym, iż muszą kontrolować nastolatków, którzy wchodzili i wychodzili przez bramy rezydencji Malfoyów. I że go zlekceważą, jeśli będzie zachowywał się nieszkodliwie. A przede wszystkim sądzili również, że Izar Black nigdy nie użyłby głównej bramy.

Śmierciożercy musieli go dzisiaj nienawidzić.

Co było dość ekscytujące.

Pochylił głowę, wywracając kieszenie i obserwując, jak zasmarkana chusteczka opada na chodnik. Opadł niezgrabnie na kolana, zrzucając przy tym z nosa swoje okulary. Słyszał, jak po jego prawej rozlega się nagle dźwięk szarpaniny i z lasu dochodzi wiązanka przekleństw. Ukrył uśmieszek, gdy zobaczył ciągniętych zza drzew przez śmierciożerców Draco, Daphne i Notta. Na szczęście ten ostatni wciąż miał na sobie kaptur, który ukrywał jego twarz. Z powodu jego eleganckiego ubrania i towarzystwa Draco oraz Daphne, wszyscy uwierzą na jakiś czas, że Teodor Nott to Izar.

Śmierciożercy pilnujący bramy zachichotali złośliwie, spostrzegłszy prowadzonych do dworu trzech nastolatków.

— Wstawaj – warknął brunet i stuknął jego ramię czubkiem buta.

Izar wydał z siebie beznadziejny jęk.

— Wiem, że gdzieś ten dowód mam. Ja… ja wiem… — Wstał i poprawił palcem swoje okulary.

— Wynoś się – warknął śmierciożerca i, chwyciwszy go za sweter, wyrzucił go za granice dworku. W końcu widział już, jak wloką Izara Blacka w stronę dworu. A nie było mowy, aby ten stojący przed nim rudzielec był dumnym i wyrafinowanym dziedzicem rodu Blacków.

Izar potknął się o czubek swoich znoszonych trampek i machnął w powietrzu rękami, aby złapać równowagę. Stojący za nim śmierciożercy zachichotali bezdusznie, czyniąc złośliwe i okrutne komentarze. Izar ruszył natomiast chodnikiem, a jego usta wykrzywił boleśnie nikczemny uśmiech.

To było dość ekscytujące. Choć również odrobinę rozczarowujące.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lily i James będą dla niego większym wzywaniem, nawet jeśli miał z nimi tylko porozmawiać.

 

**~*~**

 

— Wejść – rozkazał Voldemort, kiedy od strony drzwi rozległo się ostre pukanie. Ostrożnie przerwał swoje rozmyślania i zepchnął je na bok, aby skoncentrować się na postawionym przed nim zadaniu.

Odepchnąwszy się od balustrady, odwrócił się w stronę wchodzącego do pokoju Severusa Snape’a. Jasne, szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się ostro. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna był tego wieczoru wyjątkowo niespokojny. A jako że chodziło właśnie o Severusa, Voldemort musiał przyjrzeć się uważnie jego napiętym ramionom i drżącym nieznacznie palcom.

— Mój Panie – przywitał się spokojnie Severus, a następnie skłonił głęboko w pasie i nie wyprostował, dopóki nie uznał, że okazał wystarczająco szacunku. – Przybyłem, by poinformować cię o moim ostatnim, poważnym odkryciu. – Severus uniósł dłoń i odsunął ze swojej twarzy dwa kosmyki przetłuszczonych włosów. – Które bezpośrednio dotyczy Izara Blacka.

Voldemort z łatwością ukrył swoją reakcję.

— A kiedy tak nie jest, Severusie? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Snape pochylił głowę, po czym upadł na kolana.

— Dumbledore ma powody, aby podejrzewać, że Izar Black jest wampirem.

Ach tak. Można się było spodziewać, że prędzej czy później coś takiego się wydarzy. Bez względu na to, jak mocne nakładał na chłopca pod tym względem ograniczenia.

— Och tak? – mruknął cicho. – A skąd ten starzec doszedł do tak… godnego pogardy przypuszczenia? – Przyglądał się uważnie Severusowi, mimo że zaczął planować już swoje kolejne posunięcia, kroki, jakie może podjąć i możliwe _słabe punkty_. Był pewien, że Izar nie zwierzył się nikomu z tego, że jest magicznym stworzeniem.

Chyba że… jego _ojciec_. Voldemort syknął cicho, a jego żołądek zmroził się z okrucieństwa. Obsesyjnie przesunął wzrokiem po Severusie, przede wszystkim rozbawiony, gdy szukał czegokolwiek, co potwierdziłoby jego przypuszczenia. Nic z tego nie było jakoś specjalnie zaskakujące. Był pewien, że Dumbledore prędzej czy później zacznie podejrzewać, iż Izar Black nie jest normalnym człowiekiem. Choć bez względu na to, jak barzo było to do przewidzenia, niezbyt mu się to podobało.

Ani trochę.

— Acelin Morel – odpowiedział Severus, pochyliwszy głowę. – Mam powody, by sądzić, że Czarna Pani Marjolaina poinformowała Dumbledore’a, że Morel przemienił Izara w noc jego nieudanego zamachu we Francji.

— Zamach chłopca nie był nieudany, Severusie – wyszeptał śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym głosem Voldemort. A następnie zachichotał. – Od kiedy to ten stary głupiec sądzi, że Izar Black nie zabił Acelina Morela? Jeśli to, co mówisz, jest prawdą i Marjolaina rzeczywiście się z nim skontaktowała, jestem w stanie to zaakceptować. Jeśli jednak twoja historyjka jest fałszywa, mogę sobie tylko _wyobrażać_ , skąd pochodzi. – Pochylił się do przodu, unosząc brodę młodszego czarodzieja. – Jesteś lojalny wobec mnie czy Dumbledore’a, Severusie?

— Wobec ciebie, mój Panie – odpowiedział bez wahania mężczyzna.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się blado. Nie wyczuwał z jego strony żadnego kłamstwa, jednak wykwalifikowany oklumenta byłby w stanie je przed nim ukryć.

— To może być prawda i wierzę, że nią jest. – Spojrzał w stoickie oczy młodego mężczyzny. – W takim razie odpowiedz mi na jeszcze jedno pytanie: jesteś lojalny mi czy Regulusowi Blackowi? – Nie dał mu szansy na odezwanie się. – Uważam, że jesteś mi lojalny, Severusie. Jednak nigdy nie pogodziłeś się do końca z tym, że wiele lat temu wydałem na Regulusa Blacka wyrok śmierci, mam rację? Być może byłeś lojalny szesnaście lat temu, ale zszedłeś ze swojej ścieżki, by pomóc Blackowi w ucieczce… sprzeciwiając się moim rozkazom. Wierzę również, że dokonałeś kolejnego nagięcia swojej lojalności, aby pomóc Blackowi, zanim zniszczy go posiadana przez niego wiedza. – Voldemort dalej ściskał brodę mężczyzny, zaczynając tracić nad sobą panowanie. – Błądziłeś po umyśle Blacka, kiedy był w leczniczej śpiączce i wykradłeś z niego informacje. Wiedziałeś, że jeśli dowiem się o tym, czego jest świadom, zabiję go. Dlatego też udałeś się do Dumbledore’a i mu je zdradziłeś, bo miałeś nadzieję, że uwierzę, iż była to sprawka Morela, a nie Regulusa Blacka. Niestety źle mnie oceniłeś, Severusie. I _bardzo_ rozczarowałeś.

Rozległo się ostre pukanie. Voldemort skrzywił się i odepchnął od siebie Severusa. Drzwi otworzyły się pod wpływem jego woli, pozwalając wejść sześciu postaciom. Czarny Pan stanął sztywno, obserwując dwójkę blondynów i postać ubraną we wcześniejszy zestaw Izara.

Nie dał się oszukać. I nie był rozbawiony.

— Mój Panie – westchnął jeden ze śmierciożerców. – Złapaliśmy ich na twój rozkaz. Kręcili się przy granicach…

Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i zsunął kaptur z głowy stojącej pośrodku postaci, ujawniając zaniepokojoną twarz Teodora Notta.

— Mój Panie – wyszeptał żałośnie chłopiec, sięgając drżącą ręką do kieszeni. – Ja… Szliśmy tylko na koncert Fatalnych Jędz.

Voldemort zignorował pokazane mu bilety, wpatrując się zamiast tego w młodego Notta. Izar osiągnął to, co obiecał. Dziecko przyrzekło, że ucieknie poza bariery, aby zachować swoją niezależność. I umiejętnie to właśnie zrobiło.

Poprzez jego duszący gniew jakimś cudem przedarł się złowrogi chichot. Można się było spodziewać, że chłopiec wykorzysta ich obecną sytuację i jego nieobecność.

Niech szlag trafią wątpliwości; dobrze wychował chłopca.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wgramolił się niezgrabnie do lodziarni. Pociągnął nosem i wciągnął okulary głębiej na nos, pod czujnym okiem przebywających w niej klientów. Nie było ich zbyt wielu, jako że minęła już dwudziesta druga, ale trzy osoby przykuły jego uwagę.

Najprawdopodobniej wykorzystały eliksir wielosokowy, jako że nie wykrywał żadnego promieniującego z ich strony silnego zaklęcia glamour. Wiedział, kim są tylko dzięki ich znajomym aurom. I nie zdziwiło go nawet, że Syriusz zdecydował się na irytujące rozwiązanie i wszedł w rolę kobiety w podeszłym wieku. Jego wuj poklepał swój siwiejący kok i pieszczotliwie do Izara mrugnął. Siedział przy stoliku naprzeciwko innej kobiety, Lily, o krótkich blond włosach. Jej oczy zmiękły odrobinę na jego widok, ale poza tym zachowała obojętność.

„Kobiety” siedziały razem bezpośrednio za mężczyzną zajmującym samotnie oddzielny stolik. James Potter siedział skulony nad na wpół zjedzonym deserem lodowym, drapiąc się w swoją długą brodę. Jego blade oczy skupione były na „Proroku Codziennym”, podczas gdy jego długie, czarne włosy częściowo zakrywały twarz.

Izar wcisnął ręce do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę lady. Posłał stojącej za nią dość uroczej dziewczynie nieśmiały uśmiech, który poszerzył się, gdy ta się w odpowiedzi skrzywiła. Dość zabawne było udawanie kogoś tak innego od jego normalnego ja. A biorąc pod uwagę przebranie, jakie wybrał Syriusz, jego wuj miał podobne zdanie.

— Poproszę gałkę czekoladowych.

Zrobiła z gumy do żucia balonik, nie śpiesząc się z wyskubaniem dość małej łyżeczki lodów czekoladowych. Rzucił monety na blat i wziął od niej zamówioną porcję, po czym obrócił się ku swoim celom. Nonszalancko usiadł naprzeciwko przebranego Jamesa Pottera. Auror nawet nie podniósł na niego wzroku.

— Miło cię znów widzieć – mruknął na powitanie James. – Dziwię się, że udało ci się przybyć.

Izar spostrzegł, że mężczyzna macha pod stołem różdżką i oddziela ich stolik, oraz ten znajdujący się za nimi, od reszty sklepiku barierą zapewniającą prywatność.

— Nigdy nie łamię danego słowa – odparł Izar, mieszając lody czekoladowe plastikową łyżeczką. – Choć moja nieobecność zostanie niedługo dostrzeżona. Nie mam czasu krążyć wokół tematu.

James w końcu uniósł wzrok znad gazety i przyjrzał się mu uważnie.

— W takim razie powinniśmy od razu przejść do sedna, czyż nie? – Siedzący za nimi Lily i Syriusz milczeli, uważnie się im przysłuchując, jednak tego nie okazując. – Niektórzy z nas mają tę przewagę, że wiedzą, iż Tom Riddle jest Czarnym Panem. Śledziliśmy ostatnio uważnie jego ruchy. Właściwie od czasu, gdy tylko został usunięty ze stanowiska podsekretarza.

— Co to za „my”? – zapytał Izar, wciąż poświęcając swoją uwagę miseczce z lodami.

— Kilku członków Zakonu.

— Zakonu Dumbledore’a – mruknął Izar.

— Tak – potwierdził James. – Nie wszyscy są tak otwarci jak ja czy Lily, ale niechętnie wyrazili zrozumienie dla kierujących Riddle’em motywów. Chcielibyśmy negocjować.

Izar prychnął.

— Nie do końca rozumiem, dokąd zmierzasz. Jakim cudem możesz rozumieć motywy, które kierują Riddle’em? Jesteś Jasnym czaro… — Ciepła dłoń zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka. Młodzieniec oderwał swoją uwagę od nietkniętego deseru i spojrzał spokojnie w niebieskie oczy mężczyzny.

— Już ci kiedyś powiedziałem, Izarze, że nie wszyscy Jaśni czarodzieje są ograniczeni. Osobiście wierzę, że świat musi przystosować się do zmieniających czasów. Musi rozszerzyć swoją tolerancję wobec różnych dziedzin magii i związanych z nimi praktyk. Wiem, że to właśnie do tego dąży Czarny Pan i mam świadomość, że używa swojej persony Toma Riddle’a, aby zmienić perspektywę społeczeństwa. Już teraz pojawiają się obywatele, którzy zaczynają wątpić w Scrimgeoura i jego umiejętności. Jeśli Riddle będzie kontynuował swoje wystąpienia w „Proroku Codziennym”, czarodzieje i czarownice powoli zaczną chłonąć jego poglądy.

— Jesteś zatem mądrzejszy, niż sądziłem – przyznał Izar. Jego towarzysz był wystarczająco inteligentny, aby zdawać sobie sprawę, że to nie Lord Voldemort zmieni czarodziejski świat. To Tom Riddle pociągnie za sobą ludzi. – Co to ma wspólnego z negocjacjami?

Ostre rysy twarzy Jamesa rozświetlił uśmiech.

— Chcemy negocjować. Tylko niewielu członków Zakonu Dumbledore’a wierzy w posiadaną przez Riddle’a perspektywę zmiany naszego społeczeństwa, jednak jeśli otwarcie się za nim opowiemy, zapewniam, że przyłączą się do nas najistotniejsze postaci Jasnej Strony. Nie trzeba będzie kontynuować tej wojny, jeśli będziecie mieli nasze poparcie.

Izar uśmiechnął się blado i pochylił nad stołem, by przybliżyć się do tego urzekającego mężczyzny.

— Doskonale radzisz sobie z wykazywaniem korzyści, jakie odnieślibyśmy z tych negocjacji, ale nie wspomniałeś nic o tym, co wy sami byście z tego mieli.

Potter roześmiał się lekko, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.

— Nam wystarczyłoby to, co Riddle może zrobić, by przysłużyć się naszemu społeczeństwu. Niektórzy będą mieli pewnie problemy z zaakceptowaniem zalegalizowania Czarnej Magii, jednak możemy nałożyć ograniczenia na jej używanie. I pomyślimy z pewnością o znacznie silniejszym oddzieleniu czarodziejów od mugoli.

— Tak, tak. – Izar machnął ręką na jego słowa. – Ale jakie korzyści _ty_ byś miał z tych negocjacji?

James wyprostował się i uważnie w niego wpatrzył.

— Chcemy tylko zakończenia tej destrukcji. Chcemy, aby w końcu skończyły się te mordowania i rajdy. W tej wojnie umiera wielu niewinnych ludzi i pragniemy położyć temu kres. – James urwał, jak gdyby debatował nad swoim kolejnym krokiem. – Chciałbym również, aby dwie postaci, jedna z Jasnej Strony, a jedna z Ciemnej, utworzyły zbiór praw dotyczących nowego rządu. Na Czarną Magię muszą zostać nałożone ograniczenia. Nie chcemy chaosu ani tendencyjności w popełnianych zbrodniach.

Izar zamrugał, po czym zamknął oczy.

— Nie wiem, czy powinienem uważać cię za głupca, czy nieustraszonego drania. – Odetchnął ciężko, aby uspokoić swój szalejący umysł. – W twoim planie jest wiele luk, Potter. Po pierwsze, naprawdę sądzisz, że Dumbledore na to przystanie? Ten stary głupiec jest równie czarno-biały jak każdy inny egoistyczny sukinsyn, a do tego posiada umiejętność wzmacniania swoich przekonań. Być może chcesz myśleć, że będziesz w stanie zebrać wokół siebie wielu ludzi, jednak zapewniam cię, że Dumbledore zgromadzi ich dwukrotnie więcej. – Otworzył oczy, unosząc drugi palec. – Poza tym naprawdę sądzisz, że Voldemort zgodzi się na te warunki? Choć jestem wobec niego lojalny, zapewniam cię, że przyjemność sprawia mu robienie ludzi w bambuko. Kto powiedział, że nie wykorzysta twojej pomocy, aby dostać tego, czego pragnie, a następnie w ostatniej chwili nie odwróci całej sytuacji?

— Byłbym gotów podjąć to ryzyko.

— Więc jesteś idiotą. – Izar położył rękę z powrotem za stole, pomimo swojej irytacji przybierając nonszalancką pozę. – Myślisz, że Czarny Pan byłby skłonny tak zaryzykować? _Daleko_ mu do kogoś ufnego. Nie ufa nawet swojemu Wewnętrznemu Kręgowi. Z pewnością nie zrobiłby dla ciebie wyjątku.

— Wszyscy podejmowalibyśmy ryzyko. Zresztą istnieją sposoby, by wymusić zaufanie. Na przykład Wieczystą Przysięgą. Jestem gotów zawrzeć ją z Czarnym Panem. Lub tobą. Plotki głoszą, że jesteś jego prawą ręką.

— Plotki – zadrwił Izar – są tylko plotkami.

Między nimi nastała cisza, w czasie której Izar przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Stwierdził, że to przebranie pasuje do osobowości Pottera znacznie bardziej niż nerdowskie okulary i żałosne, potargane włosy. Potter być może i był Jasnym czarodziejem z wielkimi nadziejami oraz silnym poczuciem naiwności, jednak miał również otwarty umysł i był w stanie rozumieć poglądy innych ludzi.

— Porozmawiam z _nim_ – przerwał milczenie Izar, litując się nad nim. Zerknął nad jego ramieniem na Lily. Kobieta spojrzała mu w oczy, umiejętnie ukrywając swoje emocje. Izar zacisnął usta, zanim znów skierował swoją uwagę na Jamesa. – Ale mogę się założyć, że odmówi. – Zachichotał. – W międzyczasie spróbujcie udawać, że nie sądzicie, iż wasza strona się wkrótce rozpadnie. Ta propozycja sprawi, że Czarny Pan zacznie sądzić, iż nie wierzycie zbytnio w sukces Jasnej Strony.

Oczy Jamesa rozszerzyły się, po czym zwęziły.

— Właściwie jest wręcz przeciwnie.

— Ach tak – odpowiedział lekko Izar.

Chwycił swoje rozpuszczone lody i lekko nimi wstrząsnął. Następnie przechylił miseczkę i je wypił. Odkładając na stół plastikowe naczynie, spostrzegł wzrok stojącej za barem kelnerki. Cmoknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy wykrzywiła się szyderczo i odwróciła wzrok.

— Było miło. – Wstał ze swojego stołka. – Ale muszę iść.

Potter zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową.

— Uważaj na siebie – szepnął w jego plecy.

Black nie odwrócił się na te słowa ani nie zrobił niczego, co wskazywałoby, że go usłyszał. Zamiast tego wymknął się z ciepłej lodziarni i wyszedł na chłodne, nocne powietrze. Wzdrygnął się na pokaz i owinął ręce wokół pasa, rozglądając się po ulicach. Kręciły się po nich tylko osoby starsze. Bez problemu był w stanie określić panującą wokół atmosferę.

Teraz, kiedy w Wielkiej Brytanii oficjalnie pojawił się Czarny Pan, ludzie stali się znacznie ostrożniejsi. Rodzice nie pozwalali już swoim dzieciom wychodzić po zmroku bez opiekuna. Mężczyźni towarzyszyli kobietom, zwracając uwagę na mijanych czarodziejów i cienie w alejkach. Zawsze mieli puste ręce, na wypadek gdyby musieli szybko sięgnąć po różdżkę.

Izar mruknął głęboko, obserwując krzątających się po ulicach aurorów. Sadystyczna część jego osobowości cieszyła się zmianami w świecie czarodziejów. Zawsze było mu niedobrze, gdy widział, jak rodziny spacerują sobie lekkomyślnie po ulicach, nie zwracając uwagi na problemy i udręki prawdziwego świata. A teraz wszyscy byli ich świadomi. Nie mogli wychodzić na ulice z ignorancją i zamkniętymi oczami.

Odwrócił się i napotkał swoje własne spojrzenie. Kącik jego ust wykrzywił uśmiech, gdy oceniał ulotkę z informacją o nakazie jego aresztowania. Niestety użyli fotografii zrobionej mu w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Było to zaledwie rok temu, ale znacznie zmienił się od tamtego czasu. Zastanawiał się… może mógłby pobawić się dzisiaj Rufusem? Potrzebował w końcu nowego zdjęcia, nie?

— Rufus i to jego polowanie na Izara Blacka – westchnęła mu ponad ramieniem kobieta.

Obróciwszy się, Izar uniósł brwi na pochylającego się za nim Syriusza.

— Niezbyt udane, co? – wycedził, po czym skierował się w stronę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Syriusz podążył za nim, zmysłowo kołysząc się na swoich wysokich obcasach, przez co młodszy czarodziej zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – Nie wiem, czy powinienem martwić się o to, że wiesz, jak w tych butach tak dobrze chodzić, czy może być tym raczej rozbawiony.

Przebrany Syriusz cmoknął i zatrzepotał rzęsami.

— Wykwalifikowany gracz wie, jak się poruszać w kobiecych butach, moje drogie dziecko. – Zacisnął swoje mocno pomalowane usta.

Izar zachichotał nisko, pomimo rozsądku rozbawiony zachowaniem swojego wuja.

— Obawiam się, że to wszystko sprawia ci zbyt wiele radości.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko i podniósł rękę, by poprawić swoje piersi.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Mężczyzna machnął włosami, mimo że związane były w mocny kok. – Musimy szczerze porozmawiać. – Owinął rękę wokół ramion Izara, nagle poważniejąc. – Rufus jest dość zdeterminowany, by cię znaleźć. Powiedziałbym, że jego jednotorowy umysł całkowicie się na tym skoncentrował, jednak wiele osób zapewne kłóciłoby się, mówiąc, że po prostu skupia się bardziej na powstrzymaniu śmierciożerców.

Powoli ruszyli ku Śmiertelnemu Nokturnowi, doskonale świadomi rzucanych im ukradkowych spojrzeń. Izar ani na chwilę nie pozwolił opaść swojej wrażliwości na magię, chcąc wykryć dzięki niej wszelkie otaczające ich zaklęcia. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował im przeszkodzić, wyczułby to.

— Nie dziwi mnie to – mruknął cicho. – Rufus został pokonany. Leżenie bezbronnie na plecach nie jest w jego stylu.

— W takim razie obiecaj mi, że nie zrobisz nic głupiego. Czegoś jak szukanie go. – Syriusz posłał mu surowe spojrzenie.

Tym razem to Izar zamrugał niewinnie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. – Posyłając swojemu wujowi szeroki uśmiech, poprowadził ich za róg w pobliże wejścia na Nokturn. – Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, niczego takiego dzisiaj nie planuję.

Syriusz westchnął, wyraźnie zmartwiony, mimo że próbował ukryć to za głupawym uśmiechem.

— Co się stało? – poczuł się zmuszony zapytać Izar. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego, prawdopodobnie nie drążyłby tematu, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie by go to nie obchodziło. Jednak Syriusz… Syriusz był jego rodziną i był tak absurdalny, że Izar mimowolnie czuł wobec niego pewien sentyment.

— Zinfiltrowałem Zakon – szepnął ochryple starszy Black. – Nie mam ci jeszcze nic do zgłoszenia, mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że Dumbledore wydaje się ostatnio czymś niezwykle pochłonięty. Niemal posępny. A to dla niego dziwne. Prawie w ogóle nie dotyka swoich cytrynowych dropsów.

Izar zmrużył oczy, rozrywając bariery ochronne Syriusza, aby spojrzeć głębiej w jego niedolę.

— Nie sądzisz, aby ci ufali. – Nie powiedział tego w formie pytania, bo po prostu dostrzegał to w oczach Syriusza. Kryło się w nich poczucie winy i strach. Mężczyzna był w rozsypce. Chociaż jego dusza zawsze należeć będzie do Ciemności, jego dozgonna lojalność należała do Jasnej Strony. Był zbyt przerażony tym, co Czarna Magia mogła mu zrobić, a do tego wystarczająco silny, aby ignorować jej nawoływanie.

Syriusz szpiegował Zakon tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Nie chciał wspierać Czarnego Pana. Już nawet Potter mógł bardziej popierać ideały Voldemorta. Syriusz w młodym wieku związał się ze ścieżką Jasnej Strony. Szpiegowanie dla Izara było wbrew jego ofiarom, jego przekonaniom. A jednak robił to, bo… bo zależało mu na nim.

Izar zacisnął usta, wpatrując się w swojego wuja. Zasiał w jego umyśle poczucie winy, zmanipulował nim. I było to gorzkie zwycięstwo.

Był słaby. Voldemort nie poparłby tego, co planował zrobić. Był Ciemny, okrutny i sadystyczny wobec swoich wrogów, ale musiał również pamiętać, że Blackowie byli lojalni wobec swojej rodziny. Nadszedł czas, gdy musiał uświadomić sobie, że sam również musi coś poświęcić dla dobra swojej rodziny. Bez względu na to, co przy okazji tracił.

— Chcę, byś z tym skończył – szepnął spokojnie. Ukrył szczelnie swoje emocje, nie chcąc okazać ich swojemu wujowi.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

— Iza…

— Być może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale szpiegostwo bardzo ciąży ci na aurze. Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, Syriuszu.

Ramiona mężczyzny opadły gwałtownie, a jego postawa nie była już tak silna.

— Nie chcę, byś myślał…

— Że opuściła mnie rodzina? – przerwał mu po raz kolejny Izar. – Tak miało się wydarzyć. Stoimy po przeciwnych stronach bitwy. Nie możesz przejść dla mnie na Ciemną Stronę, tak samo jak ja nie mogę przejść dla ciebie na Jasną. – Pilnował się, by jego głos był spokojny, bo gdyby przesadził z chłodem, Syriusz mógłby sądzić, że blefuje. – Tak czy inaczej… — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Byłbyś kiepskim szpiegiem.

Syriusz zachichotał.

— W tym jednym muszę się z tobą zgodzić. – Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał Izara po policzku. – Uważaj na siebie, dzieciaku.

Izar uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi i odwrócił na pięcie, odchodząc ku Nokturnowi. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Syriusza, kiedy zostawiał go za sobą u wejścia do alei.

Dziedzic Blacków zadrwił z samego siebie, wiedział bowiem, że puszczenie Syriusza wolno było najlepszym, co mógł zrobić. Prawdę mówiąc, to by nigdy tak naprawdę nie działało. Syriusz nie był utalentowanym legiliemntą ani okulumentą i Dumbledore mógł to wykorzystać. Poza tym jego wuj był okropny w ukrywaniu różnych rzeczy. Kiedy się denerwował, stawał się spięty i przesadzał z żartami. Izar chciał wierzyć, że pozwolił Syriuszowi odejść z powodu logiki, a nie sentymentalizmu.

Chociaż… przyjemność sprawiało mu manipulowanie swoim wujem.

Szedł dalej mrocznymi uliczkami, ozięble lekceważąc opierające się o ściany pubów i sklepów postaci. Wyrzuciwszy Syriusza ze swojej głowy, w końcu był w stanie się pozbierać. Jego umysł wyostrzył się i pochłonęła go cudowna Ciemność. Przyjął ją łapczywie, wdychając mocny zapach brudnej i skażonej magii.

Spomiędzy jego ust wymknął się chichot, kiedy spostrzegł śledzącą go znajomą aurę. Voldemort był niedaleko i do tego niezmiernie wściekły, a jednak trzymał się na razie na uboczu.

Młody czarodziej obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do zabrudzonego sklepu Borgina i Burkesa. Borgin, właściciel, uśmiechnął się parszywie, spoglądając w górę, ale natychmiast się następnie skrzywił, spostrzegłszy żałosny wygląd Izara. Młodzieniec musiał przyznać, że jego żółty sweter kontrastował okropnie z przyciemnionym sklepem.

— Zamknięte – warknął mężczyzna.

— Ach tak? – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami. – Zajmie mi to tylko sekundę.

Jego uwaga skupiła się na wysokiej szafce stojącej niewinnie pod ścianą. Podszedł do niej i wyciągnął rękę, aby przejechać nią po jej ciężkim drewnie. Przymknął oczy, zaintrygowany promieniującą z niej potężną aurą. W strukturze jej magii nie wydawało się być żadnych skaz, niczego, co oznaczałoby, że Draco nie będzie w stanie odnieść sukcesu w wyznaczonym mu przez Czarnego Pana zadaniu.

Izar otworzył oczy i zwęził je na obserwującym go sklepikarzu.

— Nie ty jeden jesteś zainteresowany tą szafka – wycedził chytrze Borgin. – Przyszła tu dzisiaj również para dzieciaków.

Izar natychmiast stał się podejrzliwy.

— Jak wyglądali?

Mężczyzna wahał się, czy dawać mu taką informację za darmo, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że nie jest aż taka wartościowa.

— Rudzielec mniej więcej twojego wzrostu i czarownica z krzaczastymi włosami. – Brudne usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się. – Szlama, bez wątpienia.

Izar natychmiast pomyślał o Granger. Nie był pewien, kim był rudzielec, ale miał kilka podejrzeń. Pytaniem było jednak: dlaczego dwoje uczniów Hogwartu zabłądziło na Śmiertelny Nokturn, aby przyjrzeć się Szafce Zniknięć? Oczywiste było, że stali po Jasnej Stronie. Dlaczego więc zainteresowało ich coś, co mieściło się w niebezpiecznej części ulicy Pokątnej?

No chyba że mieli zwyczaj wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Draco nie był jakoś szczególnie przebiegły, a jego nieustanne znikanie w Pokoju Życzeń musiało przyciągnąć uwagę Granger i jej towarzysza. Izar wiedział, że szlama była inteligentna. Bez problemu mogła połączyć kropki między dwoma Szafkami Zniknięć.

Więc nawet gdyby Draco miał szansę naprawić szafkę w Hogwarcie, nie mógł już tego zrobić. Granger o nich wiedziała i najprawdopodobniej udała się z tym do Dumbledore’a. Draco nie będzie teraz w stanie dostać się do Pokoju Życzeń, gdy powróci po przerwie świątecznej do szkoły.

Izar miał właśnie poddać się swojej ciekawości i przebadać uważniej Szafkę Zniknięć, gdy czyjaś dłoń chwyciła go mocno od tyłu za sweter. Siłą, którą mogła posiadać tylko jedna osoba, został podniesiony w górę i stracił oparcie w stopach, wisząc niezdarnie przed zakapturzoną postacią.

— _Przepraszam_ pana! – wykrzyknął oburzony. – Czy my się znamy?

— Wystarczy ci już jak na dzisiaj tej zabawy – syknął niebezpiecznie Voldemort, puszczając go, nim szybko znów chwycił go brutalnie za ramię. – Pław się w swoim zadowoleniu, dziecko, bo wkrótce przeżyjesz prawdziwe _piekło_.

Pomimo bolesnego uścisku na ramieniu, Izar nie mógł powstrzymać szelmowskiego uśmiechu. Mężczyzna był po prostu wściekły, że w końcu udało mu się go wykiwać.


	58. Część II Rozdział 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** W rozdziale pojawia się graficzna scena erotyczna – jeśli nie masz ochoty jej czytać bądź jesteś po prostu zbyt młody/a, przerwij po zrzuceniu ubrań przez obie postaci i poszukaj najbliższego "~*~".
> 
> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Betowały **Felly** oraz **anga971** , którym z całego serca za to dziękuję.

**Rozdział dwudziesty szósty**

— Nie możesz mnie do tego _zmusić_ – warknął Izar, spojrzawszy na pudełko leżące niewinnie na stalowym stole.

Kiedy uporał się już z ciągnącą go brutalnie poza Nokturn nieustępliwą ręką, przetransportowano go z powrotem do rezydencji Malfoyów. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać najpierw z Daphne i Draco – uspokoić ich oraz ostrzec, by nie pracowali już nad Szafką Zniknięć. Wszystkie jego plany zostały jednak doszczętnie zniszczone, gdy Voldemort wlókł go brutalnie korytarzami dworku w stronę tego… laboratorium.

 _Bardzo_ imponującego laboratorium, jeśli miał być szczery. W jego kącie, naprzeciwko szafki ze składnikami do eliksirów, które nawet na Snapie wywarłyby piorunujące wrażenie, równo poustawiane były nieużywane kociołki. Na sterylnym stole natomiast umieszczono pudełko z przedmiotami, które, jak wiedział Izar, miały być fałszywymi horkruksami Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan chciał, aby stworzył teraz kolejnego horkruksa, być może nawet dwa, i w wyniku tego pozostał w jego rękach słaby i bezbronny. Była to w zasadzie nieźle przemyślana kara. Izar nienawidził bycia od kogoś zależnym, a już zwłaszcza gdy tym kimś był Voldemort. Tak właściwie nie mógł znieść tego, że po zaatakowaniu go w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego Voldemort opiekował się nim, póki nie powrócił do zdrowia. Tej samej bezradności doświadczył również, gdy po opętaniu go przez Cygnusa został przemieniony w nieśmiertelne magiczne stworzenie.

Voldemort wiedział, co Izar myślał o byciu tak bezbronnym i z tego powodu wybrał dla niego taką właśnie karę. Młodzieniec nie miał nic przeciwko stworzeniu kolejnych horkruksów, ale nie miał zamiaru robić tego w ramach kary lub pod presją. Nie chciał być zmuszany do ich ukończenia. To, kiedy je zrobi i jak wiele na raz, powinno być jego własną decyzją.

Pomimo swojej ciekawości wobec tego, jakie przedmioty wybrał Voldemort na horkruksy, uparcie trzymał się od pudełka z daleka. Czarny Pan zatrzasnął za jego plecami ciężkie drzwi i nałożył na nie bariery oraz zaklęcia zamykające, które zabezpieczały ich przed czyimś niechcianym wtargnięciem.

Black stał sztywno i wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk skórzanych butów Voldemorta, który krążył wokół niego z gracją drapieżnika – powoli i spokojnie, choć z nutą nikczemnej przyjemności.

— Och, ależ _mogę_ cię zmusić, dziecko.

Głos spowodował, że włoski na jego karku zjeżyły się, jednak nie pozwolił sobie na okazanie choćby krztyny niepokoju.

— Twój wypad na ulicę Pokątną i Nokturn był nie tylko wbrew moim rozkazom, ale również wywołał wśród moich śmierciożerców niepotrzebny zamęt. To nie ich zadaniem jest niańczenie cię, gdy tak uparcie…

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – wszedł mu niedbale w słowo Izar. – Zakazałeś mi wybrania się na Nokturn z Draco oraz Daphne. I dostosowałem się do tego, nie było ich przy mnie. Właściwie w ogóle nie planowałem się nawet tam udawać, póki nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że zostało mi jeszcze trochę czasu.

Spojrzał z zadowoleniem na wysoką postać, która się przed nim zatrzymała. Voldemort nie wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale nie sprawiał również wrażenia tak wściekłego, jak Izar sądził. Gdy Voldemort ciągnął go poza Nokturn, jego uścisk był nieznośnie bolesny. Wciąż jeszcze czuł w jego miejscu pieczenie, jak gdyby uprzednio zaciskająca się wokół niego dłoń wciąż go tam trzymała. Izar wiedział, że ze względu na bycie magicznym stworzeniem, jedyną osobą, która mogła na dłuższy czas zostawić na jego ciele jakiś ślad, był Voldemort.

Czarny Pan wpatrywał się w niego, co powodowało w nim lekki niepokój.

— Wyglądasz absolutnie niedorzecznie – odezwał się w końcu szyderczo Voldemort.

Izar posłał mu urażone spojrzenie.

— Mógłbym niemal zawsze powiedzieć to samo o tobie, ale szacunek wymaga ode mnie trzymania języka za zębami.

Pokryta cieniami twarz Voldemorta wydawała się rozjaśnić z przyjemności.

— A jednak nie masz wobec mnie żadnego szacunku, dziecko. – Długie palce zbliżyły się do jego twarzy i zrzuciły z niej gwałtownie okulary z grubymi oprawkami. Roztrzaskały się one kilka stóp dalej na ziemi na drobne kawałki.

Izar nawet w tamtą stronę nie zerknął, zajęty pochłanianiem wzrokiem spojrzenia Voldemorta. Kiedy ten pochylił się w pasie, przez głowę Blacka przeszła myśl, iż w przebywaniu tak blisko Czarnego Pana było coś dziwnie ekscytującego. Jeszcze bardziej pożerało go napięcie seksualne, jakie było między nimi obecne od momentu, w którym się spotkali i czuł, że przyciąga ich do siebie, choć żaden z nich nie wykonał pierwszego kroku. Złamanie tego napięcia zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się zarówno potężny, jak i bezbronny.

Voldemort pochylił się ku niemu, opierając swoje czoło o jego. Młodszy czarodziej zamrugał, zaskoczony tak delikatnym gestem, a następnie uniósł wzrok. Czuł się niepewnie, zagubiony i ciekawy tego, co mogło się wydarzyć… i wiedział, że w jego oczach odzwierciedlają się te emocje. Nawet jeśli był biegły w ukrywaniu swoich uczuć, Voldemort znał go zbyt dobrze, aby ich nie dostrzec.

Nagle potężna magia Czarnego Pana owinęła się wokół Izara, dusząc go swoją surową mocą, zanim rozdarła szorstko jego zaklęcie glamour. Zaczarowane na rudo włosy sczerniały, a luźne, jedwabiste kosmyki opadły mu na twarz. Jego zaokrąglone uszy nagle stały się szpiczaste, a oczy ogarnęło ogromne uczucie świeżości, kiedy ich zwężone źrenice zostały pozbawione swoich ograniczeń.

Izar jęknął z aprobatą, gdy Voldemort chwycił jego twarz i głęboko go pocałował. Nie było w tym geście niczego pocieszającego, tylko czysta dominacja.

Mógłby analizować w obecnej sytuacji tysiące rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Voldemort najwyraźniej pogodził się ze swoim potknięciem podczas przesilenia zimowego i zaakceptował ich relację. To wszystko mogło mieć również na celu odbudowanie w ich związku jego dominacji. Voldemort nie tylko popełnił zeszłej nocy błąd, ale do tego jeszcze dzisiaj Izarowi udało się go zwieść i uciec z rezydencji.

A jednak zmuszenie go do stworzenia fałszywych horkruksów byłoby ze strony Voldemorta znacznie wyraźniejszym podkreśleniem, że to on sprawuje w tym związku kontrolę. Dlaczego więc próbował zdominować go seksualnie?

Izar zmrużył oczy i zacisnął palce na ramionach Czarnego Pana, nim go od siebie odepchnął. Ten niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń sprawił, że zaczął zastanawiać się, czy za zachowaniem Voldemorta nie kryło się coś więcej.

— Co przede mną ukrywasz?

Szkarłatne oczy Czarnego Pana pozostały skupione na jego opuchniętych wargach.

— Tylko tyle, ile ty ukrywasz przede mną, skarbie. – Usta Voldemorta wykręciły się w niezbyt przyjemnym grymasie, gdy zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło. – Ale nie myśl sobie, że za moimi obecnymi zalotami kryje się coś więcej, niż tylko pragnienie. Tego wieczoru jesteśmy tylko my dwaj.

Zanim Izar mógłby właściwie przeanalizować te słowa, Voldemort znów się ku niemu pochylił, tłumiąc jego krukońskie zapędy. Palce zacisnęły się ostro na jego włosach i został brutalnie pchnięty na ścianę. Przycisnął do Voldemorta usta z równym zapałem, uśmiechając się szeroko na ten mokry pocałunek. Jego dłonie uniosły się, aby musnąć silną szczękę mężczyzny, jednak Voldemort apodyktycznie odpędził jego ręce.

_Och._

A zatem chciał bawić się w uległość i dominację.

Mógł mu nawet na to pozwolić. W końcu przez ostatni rok zyskał wiele pewności siebie. Voldemort nie zalecał się do niego fizycznie zbyt często, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że Izar nigdy nie był jeszcze tak _naprawdę_ na to gotowy. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał żadnych skrupułów i wątpliwości. Zrobienie tego kroku w ich relacji wydawało mu się niebezpiecznie erotyczne.

Odepchnął trzymające go dłonie i owinął całkowicie ramiona wokół Voldemorta, zaciskając palce na tylnej części jego szat. Podobnie jak Czarny Pan zaledwie kilka sekund temu, rozplótł jego zaklęcie glamour i opuścił między nimi wszelkie maski. Język przyciskany mocno do jego zamkniętych ust szybko stał się rozwidlony i oczy wywróciły mu się w głąb czaszki na to niezwykłe uczucie. Ten jeden raz ugiął się pod silną wolą mężczyzny i otworzył usta – później powiedziałby, że tylko z ciekawości, a nie uległości.

Voldemort chętnie go pochłonął, wślizgując się w jego usta, bezlitośnie roszcząc sobie każdy ich cal tym swoim… rozkosznym językiem.

Izar jęknął po raz kolejny, gdy ich kły otarły się o siebie i na chwilę się o siebie zablokowały. Dłoń Voldemorta przesunęła się po jego policzkach, a następnie zsunęła niżej i zacisnęła na jego szyi. Napierając na nią silniej, Czarny Pan przycisnął go mocniej do ściany i pochylił jego głowę pod takim kątem, aby mieć jeszcze lepszy dostęp do jego ust.

Nieposiadanie potrzeby oddychania bywało czasami całkiem przydatne…

A kiedy Izar był już wystarczająco zadowolony z doświadczania wrażeń, jakie mógł mu zapewnić rozdwojony język Voldemorta, sam również wysunął do przodu swój język. Gdy tylko zawędrował on jednak do ust mężczyzny, zahaczył o jego ostry kieł i zaczął krwawić.

Młodzieniec odsunął się, przerywając ich pocałunek i krzywiąc się lekko. Jego grymas jeszcze bardziej się powiększył, gdy spostrzegł arogancki uśmieszek Voldemorta, kiedy ten przesunął językiem po swoich wargach, uważnie mu się przyglądając.

— Coś się stało? – zapytał niewinnie.

Izar odsunął włosy z oczu i, odepchnąwszy się od ściany, przybliżył do Voldemorta. Zanim Czarny Pan mógłby znów przerwać jego zaloty, przyłożył dłonie do obu stron jego twarzy i przyciągnął go ku sobie w dół. Ominąwszy kuszące usta, skupił się na szyi Voldemorta. Possał wrażliwą skórę i wspiął się na palce, wyginając tym samym plecy Czarnego Pana, aby być z nim mniej więcej na tym samym poziomie. O dziwo mężczyzna pozwolił mu na to, pełniąc dla niego rolę mocnego filaru.

Co mogło tylko oznaczać, że mu się to podobało.

Przycisnąwszy usta do zagłębienia, musnął słoną skórę. Zapach Voldemorta pochłonął go ze wszystkich stron, łaskocząc jego zmysły. Czarny Pan pachniał władzą, intensywną mocą, która sprawiała, że penis Izara drgał. A do tego jeszcze to ciało…

Wraz z zapachem w Izara uderzyła nagła świadomość, że ma Czarnego Pana tylko dla siebie. Był on niedostępny dla kogokolwiek prócz _niego_. Ta myśl spowodowała, że zatopił zaborczo kły w jego szyi. Voldemort zesztywniał, a jego przyciskająca się do podbrzusza Izara erekcja nagle stała się jeszcze bardziej odczuwalna.

Jak gdyby chcąc ukryć swoje podekscytowanie zaborczością Izara, Voldemort syknął i ścisnął mocno jego włosy. Odsunął stanowczo młodzieńca od swojej szyi, ale ten zdołał jeszcze posmakować jego pysznej krwi.

Dziedzic Blacków cofnął się, oblizując niewinnie usta. Widok Voldemorta tak niebezpiecznie zmuszającego go do odwrotu sprawił, że wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej ekscytujące. W jego szkarłatnych oczach tlił się płomień, niemal przerażająco zachłanny głód, który obiecywał zarówno ból, jak i przyjemność. Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, aby ukryć swój podekscytowany niepokój i chwycił za sweter, aby ściągnąć go przez głowę.

— Można to zrobić o wiele szybciej, dziecko – zacmokał Voldemort i wykonał palcem krótki ruch, bez słowa pozbawiając go ubrań.

I Izar nagle stał przed Czarnym Panem zupełnie nagi. Nigdy nie czuł się zawstydzony swoim ciałem, co z pewnością było dla niego teraz pomocne, jako że był w stanie stać spokojnie przed wznoszącym się nad nim Voldemortem.

— A twoje ubrania? – zapytał niewinnie. Nie wypowiedział tego w formie rozkazu, bo nie chciał, aby Voldemort pomyślał sobie, że czuje się niepewnie. Z pewnością by to bowiem jakoś później wykorzystał.

— Ktoś tu jest dzisiaj niecierpliwy – wymruczał Czarny Pan, ale chwilę później również pozbawił się ubrań.

Izar przesunął z przyjemnością wzrokiem po jego szczupłym ciele. Czarne łuski pokrywały równomiernie jego skórę i choć korciło go, by ich dotknąć, trzymał się od nich z daleka. Członek mężczyzny był postawiony, a z jego główki już wyciekało białe nasienie. I chociaż nie był on jakoś specjalnie większy niż jego penis, i tak był duży, przez co niepokoiła go odrobinę myśl, że miałby znaleźć się wewnątrz niego. A chwilę później… poczuł się również _zaintrygowany_ tą perspektywą.

Szponiaste dłonie Voldemorta utuliły jego twarz, gdy mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się do niego przybliżył. Czubki ich erekcji otarły się o siebie i Izar nie potrafił stłumić jęku, który rozbrzmiał głęboko w jego klatce piersiowej. Voldemort celowo zachowywał między nimi dystans, co było zarówno przyjemne, jak i irytujące.

Aby ukryć swoje nagłe podekscytowanie, Izar opadł na kolana i chwycił Czarnego Pana za biodra, po czym przycisnął usta do jego jąder. Silny, męski zapach był przytłaczający i tylko jeszcze bardziej go podniecił. Gdy jednak zaczął lizać, Voldemort warknął głęboko i mocno podniósł go za włosy z powrotem w górę. Izar syknął z bólu, gdy jego plecy przyciśnięte zostały do stalowego stołu. Wzburzenie Czarnego Pana wydawało skupić się na jego biednym gardle i włosach.

— Nie dzisiaj – oświadczył ostro Voldemort niezmiernie ochrypłym głosem. – Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli zostawić to na kiedy indziej.

— Ktoś tu jest dzisiaj niecierpliwy… — Nim mógłby jednak kontynuować drażnienie się z mężczyzną, niezwykle zniecierpliwiony Czarny Pan gwałtownie wepchnął go na stół. Zanim miałby szansę przewrócić się z pleców, Voldemort wzniósł się nad nim, przyciskając kolana do stołu po obu stronach jego bioder. – Nie – warknął buntowniczo Izar. – Nie będę leżał na plecach.

— Nie masz wyboru. – Voldemort łypnął na niego pożądliwie i przytrzymał go za ramię. – A ja będę czerpał z każdej minuty tego wszystkiego _ogromną_ przyjemność. – Mężczyzna naparł na niego, okrutnie pocierając ich erekcje.

Pomimo swojego buntu, Izar odchylił gwałtownie głowę do tyłu, pławiąc się dreszczami, które pod wpływem tak intymnego kontaktu wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Był w końcu pieprzonym prawiczkiem. Nie było mowy, aby był w stanie się przed czymś takim bronić. Wznoszący się nad nim Voldemort zachichotał i chwycił obiema dłońmi jego biodra, po czym szybko przycisnął do siebie ich krocza. Izar zacisnął mocno zęby, czując się jak głupiec, leżąc tak zupełnie potulnie na plecach.

Poczuwszy nagłą potrzebę przeciwstawienia się, otoczył nogami pas Voldemorta i wykorzystał swój rozpęd do obrócenia ich pozycji. Znajdowali się u brzegu stołu, ale Izar nawet nie zwracał na to uwagi, próbując przygnieść Voldemorta do ziemi. Czarny Pan syknął i chwycił jego ramię, po czym obrócił ich, aby powrócić do wcześniejszej pozycji.

Izar szarpał się z nim przez chwilę, nie chcąc pozostać na plecach. Błysk w oku Voldemorta mówił mu jednak, że nie ma co dzisiaj o tym myśleć.

— Drań – splunął.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się lekko i niespodziewanie wsunął w jego tyłek jeden, ale długi palec.

— Nie mam w zwyczaju jakoś specjalnie przygotowywać – _wydyszał_ Czarny Pan, którego twardy członek rozmazywał na brzuchu Izara gęsty, biały płyn – ale jako że to z mojego powodu jesteś tak niedoświadczony, podejrzewam, że moim obowiązkiem jest złamanie cię _delikatnie_.

Słowo „delikatnie” wypowiedziane zostało z takim uśmieszkiem, że Izar wiedział, iż z pewnością nie będzie w tym _niczego_ delikatnego.

Chwilę później Voldemort zamarł, wpatrując się w rozmazaną po jego ciele spermę. Następnie, z nikczemnym błyskiem w oczach, wolną ręką zagarnął odrobinę tej gęstej cieczy i przycisnął ją władczo do ust Izara.

— Poliż. Teraz – rozkazał zdecydowanie nie delikatnym czy wspaniałomyślnym tonem. Był on raczej twardy, zimny i bardzo podniecony.

Izarowi nawet się nie śniło otworzyć ust. Zamiast tego odwrócił głowę. Palce były jednak nieustępliwe i z łatwością przedarły się przez jego wargi. Słone i odrażające nasienie pokryło jego język, gdy Voldemort wręcz wepchnął mu do gardła swoje długie palce. Gdy tylko znów zniknęły, młodzieniec wypluł to, co pozostało w jego ustach.

Nie miał jednak szansy się oburzyć, bo znajdujący się w jego tyłku palec zaczął się coraz bardziej poruszać, nieustannie uderzając gdzieś w pobliżu jego prostaty. Przygryzł wargę, zbyt uparty, aby jeszcze bardziej rozzuchwalać Voldemorta kolejnym jękiem. Wtedy wsunął się w niego jeszcze trzeci palec i jego problemy z tłumieniem jęków się skończyły, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł nieprzyjemny ból.

Wtedy Voldemort wysunął palce, jak zwykle nie wykazując się zbyt dużą cierpliwością. Z taką gracją, jak tylko było to w tej sytuacji możliwe, splunął w swoje dłonie, a następnie zaczął majstrować nimi przy kłach. Szkarłatne oczy przesuwały się chytrze po ciele Izara, zanim mężczyzna skupił się na swojej kapiącej lekko męskości i pokrył ją mieszaniną śliny, nasienia i czegoś gęstszego… jadu?

Izar odchylił głowę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego, do cholery, w ogóle przyszło mu na myśl, iż Voldemort mógłby być na tyle normalny, by użyć lubrykantu.

— No proszę, leżysz tu tak posłusznie… — prowokował go radosnym głosem Voldemort.

— Tylko dlatego, że chcę to już mieć za sobą. Szybko – odwarknął ironicznie.

— Och tak? – zapytał Voldemort i wyciągnął wolną rękę, umiejętnie gładząc nią jego męskość. Jego pazury otarły się lekko o jego cienką skórę, posyłając po kręgosłupie Izara dreszcze przyjemności. – W takim razie uszanuję twoje pragnienia i się pośpieszę. – I Czarny Pan nagle odwrócił się do niego, przyciskając zaborczo do siebie ich klatki piersiowe, zanim uniósł się tak, by móc ustawić się pod lepszym kątem wobec swojego celu.

— Ból sprawia ci przyjemność, prawda, Izarze? – wyszeptał, zanim wsunął w niego swój członek.

Nie wszedł w niego nawet całkowicie, a i tak było to zdecydowanie bolesne. Izar zadrżał pod Czarnym Panem, czerpiąc przyjemność z napierającej na niego wagi jego ciała, ale nienawidząc tego wtargnięcia. Niechętnie spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy i odnalazł w nich niewielkie rozbawienie.

— Musisz tak zawsze wszystko komplikować, skarbie? – drażnił się z nim Voldemort, przerywając na chwilę. – Jeśli się zrelaksujesz, będzie to łatwiejsze dla nas obu.

Izar syknął w gniewnym rozbawieniu, gdy ogarnął go rozdzierający ból.

— No tak, nie chcielibyśmy przecież, aby było to dla ciebie choć trochę trudniejsze, co? – warknął. – To nie ty masz coś wepchniętego w dupę, ty pieprzony draniu… _och_. – Izar uderzył głową o stół, kiedy mężczyzna w czasie jego tyrady całkowicie w niego wszedł.

Voldemort roześmiał się wesoło, pozostając wewnątrz niego przez pełną samozadowolenia z siebie minutę, zanim się wycofał. Izar praktycznie objął unoszącego się nad nim mężczyznę, choć raz wykorzystując pazury na swoją korzyść. Skoro miał cierpieć, również Voldemort będzie musiał znieść odrobinę bólu.

Czarny Pan poprawił otaczające jego pas nogi Izara i ten niechętnie mu na to pozwolił. A kiedy znów pchnął do przodu, Izar przesunął paznokciami po jego plecach, rozrywając skórę aż do krwi. Czarny Pan wydał z siebie zduszony jęk, a jego oczy zalśniły nienaturalną czerwienią. Czarodzieje przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie wyzywająco; Voldemort zaprzestał swoich pchnięć, a Izar przerwał torturowanie jego pleców. Znajdowali się w sytuacji patowej.

Wymienili podobne uśmieszki, zanim Voldemort znów boleśnie w niego wszedł, rozciągając go swoim grubym członkiem. Chwilę później jego ruchy stały się niemal bezwzględne.

Izar roześmiał się niemal obłąkańczo, kiedy z ostrym i niemożliwym do opisania bólem splotła się przytłaczająca, chora przyjemność. Jego paznokcie wciąż atakowały plecy Voldemorta, rozrywając jego skórę, gdy pchnięcia stały się wręcz niemożliwe do zniesienia. Jego śmiech szybko zamienił się w jęki, rozmyślnie jeszcze bardziej zachęcając Voldemorta. Ręce mężczyzny przesuwały się po jego ciele, zupełnie jakby ten nie potrafił się zdecydować, gdzie je umieścić. Raz obie spoczywały na twarzy Izara, chwilę później na jego biodrach i ramionach, nieumyślnie wbijając się w skórę. Przyjemność sprawiało Izarowi słyszenie, że również Czarny Pan wydawał z siebie dźwięki przyjemności, nawet jeśli trudno było je zidentyfikować pomiędzy pomrukami, jękami i chrząknięciami.

— Spójrz na mnie – warknął w pożądliwym zaćmieniu Voldemort, choć nawet mimo tego w jego głosie słychać było zadowolenie z siebie. – Chcę, byś wiedział, kto jest przyczyną tego bólu, tej przyjemności… tej… _dominacji_.

Aby ukryć przed Voldemortem swój ból, Izar zamknął mocno oczy, gdy tylko rozpoczęły się pchnięcia. Usłyszawszy jednak wyzwanie w jego głosie, nie mógł oprzeć się przed odpowiedzeniem na nie. Intensywne, zielone oczy otworzyły się szeroko i zmrużyły, gdy przekornie spojrzał na mężczyznę.

— A czy ktoś mówił tu cokolwiek o przyjemności? – wydyszał.

Voldemort wyszczerzył zęby w pozornym uśmiechu i wpatrywał się obsesyjnie w leżące pod nim ciało. Stół, który zajmowali, kołysał się niepewnie przy każdym pchnięciu, od czasu do czasu lekko poskrzypując.

Choć seks był całkiem przyjemny, chodziło w nim o coś znacznie więcej. O posiadanie, o bliskość. To było odurzające i Izar doszedł do wniosku, że podoba mu się niemal tak bardzo jak ich słowne potyczki. Niemal. Być może to dlatego, że był to jego pierwszy raz, ale gra wstępna sprawiała mu znacznie większą radość niż sam seks.

Oderwał jedną rękę od pleców Voldemorta i owinął ją wokół jego szyi. Jego zakrwawione palce poplamiły jasną skórę i czarne łuski, pięknie z nimi kontrastując.

Mimo że został zmuszony do uległości, z pewnością nie był bezsilny. Właściwie wierzył, że ma nad Czarnym Panem ogromną władzę. I zamierzał to w pełni wykorzystać. Voldemort pragnął dyrygować tymi igraszkami tak długo, jak tylko mu się marzy, ale Izar miał inne plany.

Przyciągnąwszy do siebie jego twarz, przesunął po niej delikatnie nosem i ustami w uwodzicielskiej pieszczocie. Utrzymując z pożądliwym Czarnym Panem kontakt wzrokowy, jęknął gardłowo. W następnej chwili uśmiechnął się nikczemnie, gdy poczuł, że mięśnie Czarnego Pana napinają się. Och, to było zbyt proste…

— Izarze – warknął z rozdrażnieniem mężczyzna, zanim jego jądra po raz ostatni uderzyły w pośladki młodzieńca.

Silny wytrysk Voldemorta wypełnił Izara znacznie bardziej, niż zrobiłby to zwykły człowiek. Black zamarł na to nieznane mu uczucie bycia tak plugawo zawłaszczonym. Co dziwne, było to najbardziej… ekscytujące uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Sam doszedł niedługo później, przyciskając twarz do klatki piersiowej Voldemorta.

Znów ogarnęło go pewnie rozczarowanie, że nie jest już człowiekiem i nie może poczuć ich szaleńczo bijących serc oraz ciężkich oddechów. Chociaż trzymanie się mocno drżącego Voldemorta szybko mu wszystko wynagrodziło.

— Wyglądasz absolutnie rozkosznie – mruknął ochryple mężczyzna. Pogładził włosy Izara, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem. – Tak całkowicie _mój_.

Izar zacisnął mocno usta i nie zripostował w żaden sposób, bo Czarny Pan nie widział jeszcze swoich pleców. Gdyby spojrzał przez ramię, zobaczyłby na nich wiele zadrapań, które pewnie na dłuższą chwilę pozostawią na nich ślady. W porównaniu do Izara, to właśnie Czarny Pan wyglądał na bardziej jego. Choć młodzieniec wolał nie kusić losu i przemilczeć ten temat.

 

**~*~**

 

Ciężar naciskający na jego ciało był tylko lekko irytujący, a zatem nie mógł być to Czarny Pan. Teraz, gdy Izar nie był już człowiekiem, tylko Voldemort mógł go jakoś poważnie zranić lub przytłoczyć swoją wagą.

Młodzieniec rozchylił lekko jedną powiekę i spojrzał prosto w pełne zamyślenia oczy Nagini.

— **Denerwujące stworzenie** – syknął cicho.

Popatrzyła na niego z wyższością, po czym uderzyła ogonem w jego policzek. Co jednak dziwne, w żaden sposób mu nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego ześlizgnęła się z pustego łóżka w stronę drzwi.

_Pustego łóżka._

Izar usiadł, spoglądając chłodno na puste miejsce obok siebie. Pomimo zdrowego rozsądku, udał się zeszłej nocy z Voldemortem do jego komnat. Wkrótce opuszczali dworek Malfoyów, a nie chciał spać z nim w jednym łóżku, dopóki nie znajdą się z powrotem w bazie. Nigdy nie wiedzieli, czy ktoś ich przypadkiem nie obserwuje. Ostatniej nocy w laboratorium byli wystarczająco bezpieczni. Wszyscy zakładali, że był „karany” za swoje nieposłuszeństwo. A chociaż nie wyczuwał niczyjej obecności, gdy podążał za Voldemortem, i tak nie czuł się z tym pewnie.

Jeszcze bardziej niepokoiła go nieobecność jego partnera. Izar był pewien, że tylko dlatego chciał on, by spędził z nim noc, by z samego rana, gdy tylko się obudzi, mógł bez przeszkód triumfować. Bo owszem, posiadł go ostatniej nocy, zdominował go. I bez wątpienia pragnął napawać się tym i promieniować samozadowoleniem z siebie od momentu, gdy tylko Izar otworzy oczy.

A jednak nie było przy nim uśmiechającego się Czarnego Pana. Tylko wąż, który ślizgał się szybko w stronę uchylonych drzwi.

Izar wyskoczył z łóżka i podkradł się do nich na palcach pomimo bólu. Jego zachowanie sprawiło, że masywne ciało Nagini poruszyło się szybciej, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego podejrzliwość. Dotarł do drzwi i usłyszał po ich drugiej stronie szmery.

— …nie w swoim domu. Nie wiemy już, gdzie jest Black. Po prostu zniknął.

— Przydatność Severusa skończy się w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni. Następnie straci życie. Będziemy w stanie wydobyć z niego informacje na temat miejsca pobytu Blac… — Chrapliwy i zimny głos Voldemorta umilkł gwałtownie, zanim stał się jedwabisty. – **Ach, Nagini. Nasz pupilek się obudził?**

— **Tak. I podsłuchuje pod drzwiami.**

Izar wycofał się, wrząc. Cholerny wąż. Cholerny Czarny Pan. Jego umysł zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach, analizując możliwości i potencjalne kroki, jakie mógłby wykonać, by dotrzymać Voldemortowi kroku. Rozmowa, której fragment właśnie usłyszał, nie mogła znaczyć nic dobrego dla jego ojca. I myślał, że doskonale wie, czego dokładnie dotyczyła. Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie. Chociaż… miał ostrą strategię, którą mógł wykorzystać, aby uratować Regulusowi życie. Znowu.

Wezwał do siebie szatę Czarnego Pana i szybko ją na siebie założył, po czym niechlujnie skurczył, by do niego pasowała. Następnie przesunął różdżką po twarzy, mrucząc silne zaklęcie glamour. Przez jego ciało przeszła lodowata fala, sygnalizując, że czar się powiódł.

— Wierzę, że zakończymy tę rozmowę w późniejszym terminie, Lucjuszu. Proszę, pamiętaj, aby zebrać na poranne spotkanie członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu i swojego syna.

Izar otworzył gwałtownie drzwi sypialni Czarnego Pana, dezorientując tym wstającego Lucjusza. Oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się komicznie, a jego usta opadły w bezgłośnym westchnięciu, gdy obserwował wychodzącego spokojnie z prywatnych komnat Czarnego Pana młodzieńca.

Aura Voldemorta pociemniała znacząco. Nie ruszył się on jednak ze swojego fotela, opierając brodę o rozstawione palce i przyglądając się Izarowi złowieszczo przymrużonymi oczami. Dziedzic Blacków postanowił nie zwracać na niego żadnej uwagi, gdy przemknął chytrze do zmagającego się z samym sobą Malfoya. Mężczyzna szybko ponownie nałożył na swoją twarz maski i wyprostował się.

— Już wychodzisz, Lucjuszu? – Jego bose stopy uderzyły w ziemię, gdy zatrzymał się przed blondynem. Z przyjemnością wyciągnął rękę i musnął palcem jego policzek. Niespodziewanie jednak czarny pierścień celtycki na jego palcu rozgrzał się, co spowodowało, że wstrzymał się gwałtownie z uwodzeniem mężczyzny.

Spojrzał na pierścień, czując wzrastającą w nim wściekłość. Miał chronić tylko jego cnotę, a nie zapewnić wierność. Po ubiegłej nocy powinien przestać palić go, gdy tylko nawiąże z kimś kontakt fizyczny. A jednak najwyraźniej działał równie dobrze, jak tego dnia, gdy go otrzymał.

Pochylił głowę, uspokajając się, aby nie wybuchnąć. Następnie spokojnie odwrócił się od Lucjusza i szarpnął nonszalancko za pierścień, właściwie ani trochę nie będąc zaskoczonym tym, że ten nie chciał zejść. Co za _drań._

Opuściwszy rękę, oparł się o stół stojący przed oboma czarodziejami. Obserwowali go, gdy chwycił z koszyka dojrzałą gruszkę i łapczywie ją ugryzł. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Lucjusza, manipulując zapadłą ciszą na swoją korzyść. Blondyn wiercił się nieznacznie, kątem oka zerkając na Czarnego Pana, ale nigdy nie robiąc tego wprost. Jego zachowanie wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że był przerażony, ale nie okazywał żadnego zaskoczenia. Obawiał się, jak na to ujawnienie zareaguje Voldemort. Co tylko potwierdziło podejrzenia Izara.

— Nie udawaj tak zaskoczonego, Lucjuszu – mruknął, wciąż zajadając się gruszką. – W końcu _od dawna doskonale_ wiedziałeś, że ja i Czarny Pan jesteśmy kochankami. – Na te słowa spojrzał sugestywnie na Voldemorta, nim zwrócił się z powrotem do swojej ofiary.

— Ja… — Czubki uszu Lucjusza poróżowiały, ale poza tym pozostał on niewzruszony. – Miałem swoje podejrzenia, mój Panie. To wszystko – powiedział błagalnym tonem w stronę Voldemorta, jednak ten pozostał sztywny i nieruchomy niczym posąg.

— No, nie bądź już taki skromny – naciskał dalej Izar. – _Wiedziałeś_ od dawna. – Urwał, tylko przez chwilę się wahając, nim wyraził na głos swoje podejrzenia: — Być może nawet przed tym, jak Czarny Pan ostrzegł cię, byś trzymał się ode mnie z daleka.

Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że Voldemort rozmawiał o tym z Lucjuszem. Czarny Pan był zaborczy i spostrzegawczy. Z pewnością bez problemu zauważył wzajemne zainteresowanie między Izarem a Lucjuszem. Ostrzeżenie blondyna, by trzymał się z daleka, było wysoce prawdopodobne, a jego reakcja na słowa Izara tylko udowodniła, że miał rację. Voldemort rzeczywiście _ostrzegł_ Lucjusza. A co za tym idzie, potwierdził jego przypuszczenia dotyczące ich relacji. Chaotyczny plan Izara działał doskonale, zwłaszcza jak na tak szybko wymyślony.

Rozbawienie połaskotało jego gardło, więc roześmiał się.

— Zostaw nas, Lucjuszu. – Voldemort wstał gwałtownie. – Nic z tego, co zaszło, nie ma opuścić tego pokoju. Zrozumiano?

Lucjusz obrócił się ku drzwiom tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, by nie wyglądać przy tym na wystraszonego.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie. Nigdy. – Blondyn rzucił szybko okiem na chichoczącego Izara i pośpiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie.

Izar zjadł rdzeń gruszki, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie na zamknięte drzwi. Kątem oka obserwował, jak Voldemort ponownie siada, chociaż jego pozycja była napięta i przepełniona gniewem.

— Zabawne. – Oblizał palce i wytarł je w pożyczoną od Voldemorta szatę. – To, jak planujesz zabić Regulusa, bo o nas wie… — Black w końcu się odwrócił i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, ledwo ukrywając w głosie satysfakcję. – A jednak nastawiasz drugi policzek, gdy chodzi o Lucjusza. W końcu praktycznie _sam_ powiedziałeś mu, że jesteśmy… kochankami. Czy on również nie powinien zostać uśmiercony?

Minęła zaledwie sekunda, nim usta Voldemorta zacisnęły się w okrutnym uśmiechu.

— Jesteś niezły, dziecko. Jednak zapominasz o czymś bardzo istotnym.

— Czym takim? – zapytał Izar, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Voldemort mógłby znaleźć z tego jakieś wyjście.

— Absolutnie nie obchodzi mnie to, że Lucjusz wie, iż jesteśmy zaangażowani w relację seksualną.

Izar odepchnął się od stołu i zatrzymał dopiero przed Czarnym Panem.

— Ale _mnie_ obchodzi! – syknął ze wściekłością. – Nie rozumiesz dyskryminacji, z jaką musiałem sobie radzić będąc półkrwi, będąc synem szlamy, będąc synem człowieka, który cię zdradził. Zapracowałem sobie na miejsce w twoich szeregach i nie chcę tego zaprzepaścić przez bycie dziwką Czarnego Pana. – Izar spróbował się uspokoić i powoli wyprostował się ze swojej przygarbionej pozycji. – Nie możesz zabić Regulusa, jeśli nie zabijesz też Lucjusza. To niesprawiedliwe.

— Niesprawiedliwe jest twoje faworyzowanie i ślepa wiara w ojca. Nie znasz konsekwencji tego problemu, Izarze.

— A więc mi je zdradź, zamiast trzymać je przede mną w tajemnicy.

Voldemort wyprostował się, powoli stukając palcem w szczękę i przyglądając się mu uważnie.

— Severus Snape w czasie leczniczej śpiączki twojego ojca odnalazł w jego umyśle informację. Nie wiem jeszcze, co dokładnie zobaczył, ale twój ojciec wiedział, że jesteś nieśmiertelny. Severus był świadomy tego, że gdybym się o tym dowiedział, zabiłbym Blacka. Aby uchronić go przede mną, zaniósł tę informację do Dumbledore’a. – Izar cofnął się, zbyt zaskoczony, aby ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy. Zanim mógłby zażądać więcej informacji, Voldemort kontynuował spokojnie: – Severus był przekonany, że jeśli powie mi, że Dumbledore sam doszedł do wniosku, iż jesteś nieśmiertelny, zrobi mnie w konia, przez co nie będę podejrzewał, że to Black jest źródłem tej informacji. Dość genialny plan, ale przejrzałem go na wylot. – Voldemort uniósł wargę. – Wiem, że Severus jest mi lojalny, ale wiem również, że darzy twojego ojca gorącym uczuciem. To żałosne i nie mam dla takich spraw ani czasu, ani nie czerpię z nich żadnego pożytku. Obaj zostaną wyeliminowani, bez względu na to, jak będziesz się pewnie przed tym wzbraniał.

— Ale nie zabiłeś jeszcze Snape’a. – To nie było pytanie. – I co _dokładnie_ wie Dumbledore?

Voldemort westchnął.

— Severus wciąż jest dla mnie użyteczny. A Dumbledore wierzy, że jesteś wampirem.

Izar pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie ogarnąć tak od razu tego wszystkiego umysłem. Miał wobec Snape’a podejrzenia, a okazało się, że wiele on poświęcił, by chronić Regulusa. Był to z jego strony ryzykowny ruch i błędny, jako że Voldemort bez trudu go przejrzał. Jednak gdyby ten dowiedział się, że Regulus był świadomy nieśmiertelności Izara, nie zadawałby żadnych pytań, tylko zabił jego ojca bez chwili wahania. Snape miał nadzieję, że ten plan będzie dla Regulusa deską ratunku.

A jednak odniósł odwrotny skutek. Dla nich wszystkich. Sprawił, że Dumbledore będzie dla niego bardziej niebezpieczny, a również spowodował, że Voldemort postawił sobie za cel zakończenie życia Regulusa i Severusa. Pomimo okoliczności Izar poczuł do swojego dawnego nauczyciela niechętny szacunek. Ktoś, kto chronił w taki sposób Regulusa, zasłużył z jego strony na odrobinę podziwu.

— Wiem, co sobie myślisz – wycedził podstępnie Voldemort. – Ale, tak czy siak, obaj umrą. Uwolniłem Severusa tylko dlatego, że wciąż potrzebuję jego usług. Duma nie pozwoli mu uciec z Wielkiej Brytanii i się przede mną ukryć. Natomiast Regulus Black prędzej czy później się pokaże. Spotka go szybka i bezbolesna śmierć.

Izar zacisnął pięści.

— Regulus nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Jeśli ktoś zasługuje na śmierć, jest to Snape. – A nawet wtedy Izar będzie próbował znaleźć jakiś sposób na oszczędzenie życia tego kąśliwego mężczyzny. Był genialnym manipulatorem, inteligentnym człowiekiem, który bez względu na odcienie szarości pozostawał lojalny. Snape sprawiał, że Regulus był szczęśliwy, a Izar był zawsze niepraktyczny i sentymentalny, gdy chodziło o dobro jego ojca. – Powiedziałem ci już kiedyś, że jeśli zabijesz Regulusa, bez chwili namysłu się od ciebie odwrócę.

Voldemort wstał w mgnieniu oka ze swojego krzesła i przekroczył pokój. Zacisnął nagle boleśnie rękę na szczęce Izara, odchylając apodyktycznie jego głowę.

— Miałeś już szansę na odejście. Teraz, kiedy ona wygasła, _nigdzie_ się nie wybierasz. Uciekniesz, a znajdę cię, gdziekolwiek byś nie poszedł.

Słowa mężczyzny były nie tylko złowrogą groźbą, ale również obietnicą, którą, czego Izar był pewny, dotrzyma. Niemniej jednak spojrzał prosto w jego oczy.

Voldemort przycisnął opuszek kciuka do jego dolnej wargi, po czym się odwrócił. Black miał teraz dwie możliwości. Mógł albo ciągnąć dalej ten temat, albo zdusić w sobie swój temperament i spróbować opanować całą tę sytuację poza kulisami.

Wybrał to drugie.

— Spotkałem się wczoraj z Jamesem i Lily Potterami.

Mężczyzna przerwał nalewanie herbaty do swojej filiżanki, ale nie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Ach tak? – Ciemna głowa pochyliła się, gdy ponownie zaczął wlewać gorący płyn. – I cóż to takiego miała do powiedzenia twoja mamusia?

Izar prychnął.

— Właściwie to rozmawiałem z Potterem. Jest dość… intrygujący, ale też niewiarygodnie naiwny. Jego poczucie moralności jest imponujące, ale zarazem w jego poglądach jest wiele wad. Ma w sobie pełno sprzeczności. Czasami trudno jest mi dokładnie określić, co o nim myślę – przyznał. – Chciał, bym poprosił cię w jego imieniu o rozejm, pewien rodzaj negocjacji.

Voldemort rzeczywiście się _roześmiał_. Długie palce zacisnęły się wokół filiżanki, gdy ruszył do swojego fotela.

— Aż jestem ciekawy warunków tych negocjacji. Aby lepiej to wszystko rozpatrzyć, oczywiście.

— Oczywiście – zaszydził Izar. – Znam już twoją odpowiedź. Musimy tracić na to czas?

Voldemort popił swoją herbatę, spoglądając na niego sponad filiżanki. Nie śpieszył się z odstawieniem porcelanowego naczynia i delektowaniem się mocno przygotowaną herbatą.

— _Moje_ dziecko – zaczął lekkim tonem. – Jesteś tego ranka dość drażliwy. Czyżby miało to coś wspólnego z twoim tyłkiem? A może… tym, czego w nim brakuje? – Mężczyzna pochylił na bok głowę, a jego twarz wykrzywił chory uśmiech.

— Mój Panie, jesteś dziś niezwykle rozbawiony. – Izar pochylił głowę, ściskając mocno usta, aby nie wydobyło się przez nie warknięcie. – Naprawdę. Twoje poczucie humoru jest ogromnie błyskotliwe. Czuję się przytłoczony.

Voldemort nawet nie mrugnął na jego ociekające sarkazmem słowa i zamiast tego oblizał swoją górną wargę. Szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się prosto w niego.

— Pachniesz tego ranka wyjątkowo wyśmienicie, skarbie. – Jak gdyby chcąc podkreślić swoje słowa, nozdrza mężczyzny rozszerzyły się i zamknął on z przyjemności oczy. – Przysięgam, Nagini miała dziś problem z odróżnieniem nas po zapachu.

Izar zbladł, zdając sobie sprawę, że śmierdział Voldemortem, ale zarazem uznał to za równie odpychające, co… _podniecające_. Nienawidził samego siebie. Odwróciwszy się od pełnej rozkoszy twarzy Voldemorta, wrócił do przepełnionego żywnością stołu.

— I widzę, że jesteś obolały…

Dziedzic Blacków zazgrzytał zębami.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś w stanie czerpać przyjemność z takich małych przyjemności, _Tom_. – Położył dłonie na stole i znów jego uwagę zwrócił czarny celtycki pierścień. Spoglądał na niego przez chwilę z zastanowieniem, po czym wpadł mu do głowy paskudny pomysł. Och tak, nie będzie poruszał tego tematu. Na razie.

— Te negocjacje byłyby właściwie dla nas całkiem korzystne – zaczął, zmieniając temat. – Chcieli, abyśmy zaprzestali rajdów i zabijania. Zgodziliby się na zalegalizowanie Czarnej Magii, o ile tylko zostałyby nałożone na nią rozsądne ograniczenia. Dwie postaci, jedna z Ciemnej, a jedna z Jasnej Strony, stworzyłyby swego rodzaju traktat dotyczący nowego społeczeństwa. Poza tym Potter twierdził, że poszłoby za nim wielu Jasnych czarodziei.

Voldemort zachichotał lekko na jego odwrócone plecy.

— Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt ufny. Pójście na łatwiznę nie byłoby zbyt satysfakcjonujące. Zamierzam zrekonstruować Wielką Brytanię i zrobię to na moich własnych warunkach, bez niechcianej pomocy.

Izar spojrzał w wiszące na ścianie wielkie lustro, napotykając w nim szkarłatne spojrzenie Voldemorta.

— Co się stanie? – zapytał cicho. – Z nami?

Cienka, ciemna brew uniosła się.

— Obawiam się, że musisz sprecyzować o co ci chodzi, dziecko – przemówił do lustra Voldemort.

— Ta wojna nie będzie trwała wiecznie, Tom. – Użycie prawdziwego, znienawidzonego imienia mężczyzny było ryzykowne, ale Izar chciał, by wiedział on, że mówi poważnie. I że oczekuje szczerej oraz przemyślanej odpowiedzi. – Wiem, że nieśmiertelność zawsze była dla ciebie pociągająca. Śmierć jest nieznaną, straszliwą podróżą, której nigdy nie chciałeś rozpocząć. Dlatego wymyśliłeś sposób, aby się jej przeciwstawić. Ale również pociągnąłeś mnie za sobą, mimo że chciałem ruszyć ścieżką śmierci.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawił się jakiś dziwny błysk, którego wychwycenie nie było dla Izara proste.

— Podczas gdy ty czujesz strach przed śmiercią, obawiam się, że ja sam boję się tej nieśmiertelności – przyznał cicho, skupiając się na odbiciu, a nie samym mężczyźnie. Wyznanie czegoś tak trudnego w taki sposób było prostsze. – W chwili obecnej wojna pochłania całą moją uwagę i nie pozwala mi skupić się na ciemnej pustce, jaką jest wieczność.

Voldemort wstał ze swojego fotelu i zbliżył się do niego, mimo że wciąż skupiał się na lustrze.

— Jeśli to tym właśnie się martwisz, powinieneś zwrócić się z tym do mnie wcześniej. To prawda, że pewna część mnie nierozważnie uważa, iż wszyscy ludzie posiadają podobne do mnie przekonania. Iż zabiliby lub zrobili wszystko, co w ich mocy, aby stać się nieśmiertelnymi. Ty jednak, jak zawsze, jesteś wyjątkiem.

Szkarłatne oczy oderwały się od lustra i spoczęły na samym Izarze. Ręka owinęła się wokół jego pasa i Voldemort przycisnął mniejsze ciało do swojej klatki piersiowej. Black natomiast wciąż wpatrywał się w lustro i zamierzał robić to, póki nie będzie pewien, że może bezpiecznie odwrócić wzrok.

— Zawsze będę zapewniał ci rozrywkę, podobnie jak ty zawsze będziesz zapewniał ją mnie. – Voldemort schylił się i przycisnął nos do jego wrażliwej szyi. – Naprawdę myślisz, że Wielka Brytania to jedyny kraj, który potrzebuje Czarnego Pana? To nie władzy nad światem pragnę, a posiadania mocy rozerwania społeczeństwa i odbudowania go od podstaw. Chcę odgrywać z tobą różne role, eksperymentować po obu stronach pola bitwy. Jak to będzie, za dziesiątki lat, walczyć po Jasnej Stronie i rozerwać na strzępy społeczeństwo, które właśnie budujemy, tylko po to, by potem ujawnić, że jesteśmy tak naprawdę po Ciemnej Stronie?

Wieczność spędzona na pogrywaniu, manipulowaniu nie tylko sobą nawzajem, ale również wszystkimi, których napotkają. To było coś, co Izar lubił robić. Było to też coś, przy czym rozkwitał Voldemort. Być może czasami niezbyt się ze sobą dogadywali, ale byli również niezwykle kompatybilni. Czas był stale zmieniającym się elementem. Kto wie, dokąd zabierze ich jutro, nie mówiąc już o wieczności?

To sprawiło, że to całe przekleństwo stało się dla niego nagle bardziej znośne. W końcu udało mu się oderwać wzrok od lustra i spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana.

— Trudno mi pojąć twoją logikę – mruknął, odwracając się. – Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie, byś walczył po Jasnej Stronie.

— Być może nie przez długi czas – zgodził się Voldemort. – Ja, Biały Pan i ty, Czarny Pan. Lub dwoje walczących ze sobą o władzę Czarnych Panów. Tak wiele wyborów, tak wiele możliwości do zabawy.

Izar roześmiał się na te słowa.

— Nie przybiorę miana Pana.

— Może nie w tym wieku, ale z całą pewnością będziesz dobrym Czarnym Panem. Lub Białym. W końcu trenowałem cię, odkąd skończyłeś piętnaście lat. – Voldemort przycisnął swoje rosnące kły do jego szyi. – Będziemy się nawzajem zabawiać, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. A jeśli kiedykolwiek odniosę porażkę w stanowieniu dla ciebie wyzwania lub rozrywki, powitam śmierć z otwartymi ramionami.

Izar odsunął się od niego i uważnie się mu przyjrzał.

— A więc mówisz, że _istnieje_ sposób, by nas zabić?

Voldemort puścił go ze swojego uścisku, po czym się od niego odwrócił.

— Podzielę się z tobą tą informacją dopiero, gdy będę pewien, że nie masz skłonności samobójczych.

Izara zdezorientowało to stwierdzenie.

— Nie mam skłonności samobójczych. Skąd wiesz, że nie chcę tej informacji, aby cię po prostu zabić?

Wyraz twarzy Voldemorta był prawie że rozbawiony.

— Gdybyś to dlatego pytał, z chęcią bym się tym z tobą podzielił. Nie zamierzam poinformować cię jednak, czego potrzeba, byś zakończył swoją nieśmiertelność. Należysz do mnie i na nic innego się nie godzę. – Voldemort machnął niedbale ręką i skierował się do drzwi. – Ubierz się odpowiednio i w ciągu godziny spotkaj ze mną w salonie.

Był to wyraźny znak, że rozmowa dobiegła końca.

Spoglądając na zamknięte drzwi, Izar uświadomił sobie, że nie wiedział wszystkiego o stworzeniu, którym był. Znał, oczywiście, podstawy, ale to nie wystarczyło. Czuł potrzebę zaspokojenia swojej ciekawości i poznania procesu tworzenia przez Voldemorta tego stworzenia. Dowiedzenia się, jakie były ich ograniczenia, jak mogli umrzeć… był spragniony wiedzy. Chociaż może tego właśnie chciał Voldemort. Chciał, by pozostał nieświadomy i to go niepokoiło. Przywykł do wiedzenia wszystkiego, czego zapragnął, a nie bycia trzymanym w niewiedzy. Stworzenie, którym był… nie wspominano o nim w żadnych książkach. Voldemort stanowił jego jedyne źródło informacji i najwyraźniej niezbyt chętnie zapatrywał się na ujawnianie wszelkich tajemnic.

Wiedział, że wciąż czuł ból i przyjemność, wciąż mógł ejakulować i krwawić. Miał głównie ludzkie odczucia, ale nie potrzebował do przetrwania krwi, tak samo jak jedzenia ani snu. Robił jednak to wszystko, bo to wyostrzało jego umysł. Ból, jaki czuł, był minimalny, chyba że to Voldemort go wywoływał. Na pewno zmarłby, gdyby odcięto mu głowę?

Prawda? A może lepszą bronią byłby ogień?

A potem zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego tak bardzo o tym myślał i pytać samego siebie, czy Voldemort nie miał aby przypadkiem racji, zakładając, że miał skłonności samobójcze.

 

**~*~**

 

Po ubraniu się i _wzięciu prysznica_ , Izar szybko zszedł na pierwsze piętro rezydencji Malfoyów. Tego ranka było w niej pusto, jako że wszyscy goście wrócili już do domów. Zastanawiał się, czy to ta pustka towarzyszyła właśnie Draco, gdy był dzieckiem. A może Malfoyowie ocieplali dworek, gdy byli sami?

Po wejściu do salonu zauważył podniosłe wyrazy na twarzach członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Wszyscy oni byli obecni, z wyjątkiem Severusa Snape’a i Antonina Dolohova. Również Draco Malfoy siedział niespokojnie na drugim końcu sali, co jasno wskazywało na to, że nie powinno mylić się go z resztą czarodziei. Gdy napotkał wzrok Izara, uniósł wargę i odwrócił wzrok… zdegustowany.

— Panie Black, bardzo się cieszę, że udało ci się do nas dotrzeć – wycedził Voldemort, który siedział obecnie na królewskim krześle plecami do kominka. Członkowie jego Wewnętrznego Kręgu podzieleni byli na pół – jedna grupa siedziała po lewej, a druga po prawej stronie. Ich ciała były sztywne i podniosłe, a twarze nieruchome. – Proszę, klęknij przede mną.

Gryząc się w język, spokojnie podszedł do zbudowanego przez śmierciożerców przejścia, a następnie uklęknął z gracją przed Voldemortem. Odgrywając swoją rolę, pochylił głowę, wiedząc, że granice ich związku wymagały od niego okazywania Czarnemu Panu publicznie choćby odrobiny szacunku. A jeśli potrzebny był mały akt uległości, mógł przynajmniej zagrać swoją rolę najlepiej jak potrafił.

Voldemort rozkrzyżował nogi i sięgnął po coś, co leżało obok niego na stole.

— Od momentu, gdy otrzymałeś Znak, nieustannie udowadniasz w moich szeregach swoją wartość. Nie tylko w tak młodym wieku sprawiłeś sobie reputację, ale również udowodniłeś swoją lojalność. Jestem… pełnym zrozumienia wobec moich lojalnych popleczników Panem i wiem, kiedy nagrodzić moich śmierciożerców. To dlatego wznoszę cię do pierwszej rangi.

Izar uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na trzymaną przez Czarnego Pana pozłacaną maskę. To nie powinno być dla niego zaskoczeniem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze zachowanie Bellatriks i reszty Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Zdziwiło go jednak to, że awansował tak oficjalnie. Czuł również odrobinę dumy i nutę rozczarowania. Chociaż wiedział, że Czarny Pan wykorzystywał podział na rangi, by zachęcać i inspirować innych śmierciożerców do ciężkiej pracy, miejsce wśród członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu było wielbioną i szanowaną pozycją. Teraz, gdy ją osiągnął, mógł bezpiecznie pełnić w tym wszystkim większą rolę, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń.

A jednak był nieco rozczarowany. Lubił dostawać to, na co zapracował i później pławić się w swojej nagrodzie. A czy naprawdę zasłużył sobie na tę maskę, czy może została mu ona dana tylko dlatego, że jest kochankiem Czarnego Pana?

 _Nie_ – pomyślał z zaskakującą zaciekłością.

Zapracował sobie na to. Poświęcił _wiele_ dla tej wojny, dla Czarnego Pana.

Zasłużył na to.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie. Dalej będę udowadniał swoją wartość. – Sięgnął po maskę, dotykając chłodnego metalu. Zanim jednak mógłby ją odebrać, blada dłoń Voldemorta zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, zatrzymując go w miejscu.

Pochylił się do przodu, a szkarłatne oczy o zniekształconych źrenicach przybliżyły się do jego zadartej twarzy. Dzielili prywatną chwilę lekkiego rozbawienia, zanim Voldemort znów przemówił:

— Chcę, byś zrozumiał, że to przywilej, a nie prawo. Mając to na uwadze, pamiętaj, że mogę z łatwością odebrać władzę, którą ci dałem, jak to się stało w przypadku Dolohova. Nie nadużywaj jej, bo zostaniesz odpowiednio ukarany. – Następnie Voldemort spojrzał na resztę swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. – I to dotyczy was _wszystkich_.

Uścisk trzymający Izara w końcu zniknął i usiadł on na piętach, zabierając maskę. Niemal czuł za sobą niestabilne aury, które trzęsły się z odrazy. A jeśli już o tym mowa, Rabastan Lestrange siedział bezpośrednio u jego boku, oddychając ciężko i nierówno.

Dziedzic Blacków stłumił uśmiech i jeszcze raz skłonił się przed Czarnym Panem.

— Zajmij miejsce, panie Black. Mamy coś do omówienia.

Izar wstał elegancko z kolan i posłał rozemocjonowanej Bellatriks lekki uśmiech, zanim usiadł na najdalszym od Voldemorta po prawej stronie krześle. A tak się złożyło, że było naprzeciw Augustusa Rookwooda, byłego Niewymownego. Mocno przylizane włosy mężczyzny ułożone były w kok, odsłaniając jego bladą twarz. Stracił sporo na wadze i Izar był pewien, że wciąż dochodził do siebie po okropnej ranie, jaka ozdobiła jego klatkę piersiową podczas rajdu Niewymownych.

Rookwood skinął do niego szybko, wykrzywiając usta w coś, co można by uznać za uśmiech. Izar zrobił dokładnie to samo, ignorując łypiącego na niego spod byka od strony drzwi Draco.

— Jak wielu z was wie – zaczął Voldemort, którego ostry głos przeciął wypełniony napięciem pokój – postawiłem przed młodym panem Malfoyem zadanie naprawienia znajdującej się w Hogwarcie Szafki Zniknięć. Wierzyłem, że uczeń pozostanie niezauważony przez ufne oczy Dumbledore’a. Niestety naszemu młodemu Malfoyowi nie udało się ukończyć tego zadania.

Jeśli to możliwe, Draco wydawał się jeszcze bardziej skurczyć na swoim krześle, wbijając tylko nieustannie wzrok w twarz Izara. Ten natomiast dalej wpatrywał się w Voldemorta, niezbyt zadowolony z wybryków chłopca. Miał prawo być zły, ale pozostawał przy tym ślepy. Gdyby Izar towarzyszył mu i Daphne, jak planowali, zostaliby złapani i nigdy by się nie dowiedział, że Dumbledore był świadomy ich planów.

— Hogwart _będzie_ naszym ostatnim postojem – kontynuował Voldemort. – I chcę się do niego dostać.

Oczywistym było, że czekał na sugestie. Lub raczej wymyślił już pewien plan, ale chciał zaspokoić najpierw swój Wewnętrzny Krąg i poprosić ich o wkład. Wszyscy milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Świstoklik? – zasugerował Evelyn Mulciber. – Gdyby Malfoy skonstruował świstoklik w Hogwarcie i wysłał go sową do Lucjusza, być może mielibyśmy szansę dostać się do środka.

Izar nie mógł się powstrzymać – prychnął.

Głowy zwróciły się w jego kierunku i wyprostował się, patrząc prosto przed siebie i nie spoglądając nikomu w oczy.

— To niezły plan – spróbował załagodzić swoją absolutnie pozbawioną wszelkiego szacunku reakcję na sugestię Mulcibera. – Na stworzony _wewnątrz_ Hogwartu świstoklik nie działałyby bariery. Zawierałby zabezpieczenia, przez co możliwe byłoby dla kogoś z zewnątrz przedostanie się bez żadnego problemu do zamku.

— Co w takim razie tak cię rozbawiło, Black? – zadrwił Mulciber.

Izar opuścił wzrok na swoje paznokcie, nonszalancko w nich dłubiąc.

— Może i wielu uważa Albusa Dumbledore’a za starego głupca, ale jest on przy tym inteligentnym starym głupcem. Trwa wojna i z pewnością skończył już z szanowaniem prywatności uczniów, a zwłaszcza prywatności Draco, skoro dowiedział się o Szafce Zniknięć. Będzie uważnie kontrolował pocztę. A biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas ataku na Hogwart będziemy potrzebowali całej armii, wątpię, by pozwolił kilku świstoklikom przedostać się przez bariery.

Nastała cisza.

Izar nie rozumiał, dlaczego Voldemort chciał, by to Hogwart był miejscem ich ostatniego rajdu. To była murawa Dumbledore’a. Z drugiej strony jednak był to pewnie kolejny powód, dla którego musiała być to właśnie ta szkoła. Społeczeństwo uważało ją za najlepiej strzeżone i najbezpieczniejsze miejsce w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdyby upadła, to samo stałoby się z wiarą w Dumbledore’a i Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Wszyscy położyliby swoją nadzieję w Tomie Marvolo Riddle’u.

To było genialne, ale również trudne.

— Izar Black – mruknął triumfalnie Barty Crouch Junior. – To on jest naszym kluczem do dostania się do Hogwartu.

Młodzieniec uniósł brew, w końcu spoglądając na obecne w pokoju osoby. Voldemort siedział imponująco na swoim krześle, obserwując rozwój wydarzeń niczym dumny mistrz marionetek. Siedzący obok Izara Barty uśmiechał się złowrogo, zerkając na niego z niekontrolowanym pragnieniem.

— Och tak? – powiedział Black. – A to niby jakim cudem?

Barty wytarł dłonie o spodnie i liznął szybko czubkiem języka kącik ust.

— Plotki głoszą, że jesteś wrażliwy na magię. No i to ty rozerwałeś wynalazek Niewymownych, nim mógłby on nam ją odebrać. Bariery otaczające Hogwart są największe, jednak jestem pewien, że z taką wrażliwością na magię, jaką posiadasz, będziesz w stanie znaleźć ich słaby punkt i je rozerwać.

Członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu zaczęli między sobą szeptać, a ich aury zaiskrzyły z zaintrygowania i podekscytowania. Uśmiech Voldemorta jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył, jak gdyby wszystko szło dokładnie zgodnie z jego planami.

— Jest wiele rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle – zbuntował się ostro. – Hogwart jest antyczny. Tak jak jego bariery. Nie można ich po prostu tak sobie obalić i z pewnością nie jest to takie proste, jak w przypadku niedawno stworzonego wynalazku.

— Ale spróbujesz – odezwał się Voldemort, uciszając każdego, kto chciałby coś powiedzieć. – Kilka tygodni przed rajem poślę cię wraz z kilkoma śmierciożercami, abyś przyjrzał się barierom i znalazł ich słaby punkt. Nie próbuj go rozplątywać, tylko upewnij się, że zapamiętasz jego położenie. – Czarny Pan odwrócił wzrok od niego i wszystkich zebranych. – Do tego czasu przygotujcie się do nadchodzącej bitwy. W późniejszym terminie podam wam czas i lokalizację.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli wstawać i kłaniać się w pasie przed Voldemortem, zanim wymknęli się przez drzwi. W tyle pozostał tylko Lucjusz, Izar i siedzący niezręcznie Draco.

— Mój Panie, Draco jest gotów do wynagrodzenia swojej porażki – szepnął z czcią starszy Malfoy. – Chcesz, by wykonał kolejne zadanie?

— Tak – wtrącił się Izar, zanim Czarny Pan mógłby wyrzucić z siebie jakiś zjadliwy komentarz. Szkarłatne oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, ale Izar odwrócił się od niego w stronę Draco. – Jest inne zadanie. Łatwiejsze i bardziej możliwe do wykonania niż to, które wcześniej przypisał ci nasz Pan. A jednak ważniejsze. _Niezwykle_ istotne jest, by ci się powiodło.

Jeśli Voldemort nie miał pojęcia, co miał na myśli, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

Draco wyprostował się na krześle, a w jego oczach pojawiła się nadzieja, mimo że przysłonięta niechęcią wobec Izara.

— Wszystko, mój Panie – błagał, zerkając ponad ramieniem Izara na Voldemorta. – Zrobię wszystko, czego sobie zażyczysz.

Izar usiadł prościej i skrzyżował nogi, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie.

— W takim razie, jeśli nasz Pan pozwoli, jutro, zanim wyjedziesz do Hogwartu, zapoznam cię ze szczegółami tego zadania.

Dzisiaj będzie zbyt zmęczony. Miał przed końcem tego dnia do stworzenia jeszcze dwa horkruksy. Teraz, gdy Voldemort go do tego nie zmuszał, nie miał żadnych skrupułów przed zrealizowaniem swoich wcześniejszych planów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nic nie stanie mu na przeszkodzie.


	59. Część II Rozdział 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowały cudowne **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty siódmy**  

Draco siedział w kącie, z powagą obserwując przez okno mijane scenerie, otoczony zgiełkiem i gwarem powracających do Hogwartu uczniów. Pociąg pędził obok lodowych krajobrazów, w których nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, na które mógłby popatrzeć. Nie przestał się jednak w nie wpatrywać, starając się odwrócić swoją uwagę od _przedmiotu_ , który leżał teraz w jego kufrze. Przekazał mu go dzisiaj Izar Black, a wraz z nim słowa, których nie chciał nawet słyszeć, zwłaszcza z jego ust.

Mimo to nieustannie dzwoniły mu one w uszach, prawdziwe i bezpośrednie, prześladując go, chociaż wiele mil dzieliło go już od dziedzica Blacków.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson i kilku innych jego znajomych kłóciło się obecnie między sobą oraz wymieniało plotkami. Rok temu Draco by do nich dołączył i chwalił się osiągnięciami swojego ojca, pokazywał otrzymane prezenty oraz obrażał Granger i Gryfonów. Rok temu wydawał się być wieki temu. Był wtedy zupełnie innym Draco Malfoyem, nieświadomym prawdziwego życia.

— Wszystko w porządku, Draco?

Oderwał wzrok od krajobrazu za oknem i posłał Daphne Greengrass grymas. Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoniach wydanie tygodnika „Czarownica”, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru przyłączać się do awanturniczego zachowania Ślizgonów.

Uwaga Draco skierowała się jednak na zamieszanie powstałe na korytarzu przy ich przedziale. Zanim mógłby Daphne odpowiedzieć, pojawiła się tam Granger oraz Weasley, z którym Krukonka się o coś kłóciła, unosząc brwi tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęły za jej włosami. Plotki głosiły, że się ze sobą umawiali, ale Draco jakoś trudno było w to uwierzyć.

Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą publicznie czas dopiero na początku tego roku i był przekonany, iż to dlatego, że oboje przyłączyli się do Zakonu Dumbledore’a – Granger ze względu na swoje stopnie i inteligencję, a Weasley z powodu zaangażowania swojej rodziny. Nie mieli ze sobą właściwie niczego innego wspólnego i Draco sądził, że było to dość oczywiste, zwłaszcza gdy pomyślało się o tym, jak zawsze się ze sobą sprzeczali. Choć może te kłótnie miały po prostu rozładować jakoś między nimi napięcie seksualne.

Granger odwróciła się gwałtownie i spostrzegła jego spojrzenie. Ognista pasja, jaką okazywała, gdy atakowała Weasleya, zamieniła się w chłód i opanowanie, gdy napotkała jego wzrok. Jej pełne wargi zacisnęły się mocno w pełną obrzydzenia linię. Odeszła gwałtownie i Weasley spojrzał na niego spod byka, zanim za nią podążył.

Draco skrzywił się szyderczo.

— Cholernie fantastycznie, Greengrass. – Jego schowane w kieszeniach dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle próbował patrzeć na Granger w tak pozytywnym świetle. Izar miał rację. Była zwykłym zauroczeniem, małym i nic nieznaczącym czynnikiem w tej wojnie.

Przypomniał sobie rozmowę, jaką odbył z Blackiem tego ranka i powoli spochmurniał.

 

_— Powiedział, że przyjdzie, zanim wyjedziesz, Draco – poinformował go Lucjusz, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu._

_Draco odczuł nagłą chęć strzepnięcia jej, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że byłoby to z jego strony niezwykle dziecinne._

_— Spóźnię się, jeśli będę na niego dłużej czekać. – Wziął gwałtownie oddech i spojrzał w górę. – Proszę, uważaj na tych rajdach, ojcze. Wszyscy myślą na nich tylko o sobie. Nikt ci nie pomoże, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował. Być może mógłbym…_

_Lucjusz uśmiechnął się ciepło w taki sposób, jaki zarezerwowany był wyłącznie dla jego rodziny._

_— Pomożesz mi, kontynuując swoją edukację. Nic mi nie będzie._

_Draco mógł tylko kiwnąć głową. Nigdy nie zwracał jakoś szczególnie uwagi na intuicję, jednak dzisiaj coś ciemnego… złowrogiego… zaciskało się w jego żołądku na myśl o opuszczeniu ojca. Już wcześniej pożegnał się z matką i nie czuł się przy tym tak poruszony, jak obecnie._

_— Będę na zajęciach najlepszy – zapewnił Lucjusza._

_— Urocze – przerwał ich rozmowę czyjś głos._

_Odwróciwszy się, ujrzeli z zaskoczeniem stojącego przy nich Izara Blacka. Nie usłyszeli niczyjego przybycia, a już z pewnością nie zarówno Izara, jak i Czarnego Pana. Voldemort kręcił się niedaleko, ale nie na tyle blisko, by zaszczycić ich swoją obecnością. Stał przy kufrze i wijącym się wężu, udając zainteresowanie wiszącymi na korytarzu portretami Malfoyów._

_Draco otworzył usta, gotów obrazić Blacka, ale powstrzymał się, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak okropnie ten wygląda. Zwykle wyprostowany niczym struna nastolatek był teraz pochylony lekko do przodu i przyciskał do piersi drewniane pudełko. Jego twarz była odrętwiała i wyglądał na wyczerpanego. Nawet jego oczy były przygaszone. Gdyby Izar Black był tylko lekko zmęczony, doskonal by to ukrył. Żeby jednak wyglądał tak, jak teraz, coś się musiało od wczoraj wydarzyć. Może tortury? Ta myśl powinna sprawić mu przyjemność, ale zamiast tego przeraziło go to, do czego był zdolny Czarny Pan._

_— Lucjuszu, mogę porozmawiać z Draco na osobności? – mruknął cicho Izar. Ledwie szczędził starszemu Malfoyowi spojrzenie, kiedy ten się od nich oddalił, a swoje następne słowa skierował do Draco: – Rozumiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły._

_Blondyn skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i uniósł brwi, jak gdyby mówiąc: „no co ty nie powiesz?”._

_Izar zamrugał i chrząknął. Musiał być naprawdę bardzo chory, skoro niezbyt zaprzątał sobie głowę tym, aby ukryć na twarzy wyraz wstrętu._

_— Czy kiedykolwiek choć przeszło ci przez myśl, że gdybym nie wystawił cię do wiatru, Dumbledore przyłapałby cię na grzebaniu przy Szafce Zniknięć? Gdybyśmy poszli tam razem, tak jak początkowo planowaliśmy, zostalibyśmy złapani i zmuszeni do pozostania w rezydencji. Dzięki temu, że udałem się tam na własnych warunkach, byłem w stanie dowiedzieć się, że Granger i Weasley cię śledzili._

_Tym razem to Draco zamrugał ze zdziwienia, niechętnie uświadamiając sobie, że nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób._

_Black zrobił kolejny krok w jego stronę, atakując jego przestrzeń osobistą._

_— Nie tylko uratowałem ci tej nocy twój niewdzięczny tyłek, ale również dałem ci możliwość odkupienia się w oczach naszego Pana._

_Skrzyneczka została wepchnięta w jego dłonie. Wziął ją niezgrabnie, czując się nieswojo. Tak samo jak w przypadku ojca, intuicyjnie wyczuwał, że coś jest z nią nie tak. Pudełko było mroczne i przerażające…_

_— Mogę zajrzeć do środka? – zapytał, mimo że wiedział, iż była to całkowita głupota._

_— Oczywiście, że możesz, ale tylko tutaj. Kiedy opuścisz rezydencję, upewnij się, że go nie wyciągniesz i nie sprawisz, że ktoś zwróci na nią niechcianą uwagę._

_Draco oblizał wargę, nim odsunął zasuwkę do góry i powoli otworzył wieczko. Spodziewał się czaski, fiolki pełnej jakiegoś tajemniczego eliksiru, wężowego jaja… czegokolwiek, tylko nie pieprzonej korony, która nawet w jego rezydencji wyglądała na śmiesznie wystawną. Wielki szafir migotał na niego jednak złowrogo, drażniąc się z nim i niepokojąc go. To było dziwne. Chciał wpatrywać się w niego cały dzień, ale zarazem miał również ochotę wepchnąć go do najgłębszych czeluści piekła._

_— Co to? – zapytał._

_—_ To _już nie twój interes – skarcił go Izar. – Ten przedmiot należy do Czarnego Pana. Proszę, traktuj go z ogromną ostrożnością._

_Draco w końcu zatrzasnął wieczko i zerknął ponad ramieniem Blacka na Czarnego Pana. Był zbyt daleko, aby móc usłyszeć ich rozmowę. Prawda?_

_— Co chcesz, abym z tym zrobił? Albo co nasz Pan chce, abym z tym zrobił?_

_— Ach. – Black roześmiał się lekko i spróbował wyprostować ramiona, ale raczej marnie mu się to udało. Znów pochylił się do przodu, wyraźnie zmęczony. – Zanim przedstawię ci twoje zadanie, muszę być pewien, że jesteś oddany wojnie, oddany Ciemności._

_Draco powstrzymał się przed zbladnięciem na rozpoczęcie tego znajomego tematu. Ostatnim razem, gdy prowadzili tę rozmowę, byli w pokojach Blacka, gdy prosił go o pomoc z Szafkami Zniknięć. Był już zmęczony tym, że chłopiec sądził, iż zawsze wszystko o wszystkich wie. Chociaż, gdy jego dwukolorowe oczy przeszywały Draco w taki sposób, trudno mu było oddychać._

_Przez ostatnich kilka dni Draco zaczynał powoli dostrzegać, że Black nie jest już tym niezręcznym, aspołecznym nastolatkiem, którego znał. Jego miejsce zajął teraz geniusz, zagrożenie, potężna siła. Izar Black był młodym mężczyzną i Draco z trudem usiłował się z tym pogodzić. W końcu jak ktoś, kto był od niego o rok młodszy, mógł być od niego dojrzalszy? Natomiast teraz, gdy stał naprzeciwko niego, w końcu to zaakceptował. Nadszedł czas, by sam podążył jego śladem._

_— Wiesz, że jestem oddany – odparł, zduszając w sobie chęć rzucenia zjadliwej riposty._

_Black uniósł brew, podobnie jak Draco zaskoczony jego chłodnym tonem._

_— Jesteś zauroczony. – Izar pochylił na bok głowę, wciąż mu się przyglądając. – Od zawsze walczyłeś z Granger o bycie najlepszym uczniem. Rzucane przez ciebie w jej stronę obelgi były dość niesprawiedliwe, nawet mimo twojej nienawiści do szlam. Jesteś w niej zadurzony, bo widzisz silną czarownicę, która może stanowić dla ciebie wyzwanie._

_— Mylisz się – syknął zniewieściale Draco. Rozejrzał się za swoim ojcem, jednak nigdzie nie było go widać. – Nie myśl sobie, że o wszystkim wiesz._

_Twarz Izara wykrzywiła się w uśmieszku, a jego ciało, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej się pochyliło._

_— Och, ależ wiem, Draco. Chodzi o wyzwanie, pożądliwość walki, pościg. Właściwie sam tego doświadczyłem. – W jego oczach kryło się rozbawienie. – Nie winię cię i nie sądzę, by była to z twojej strony słabość. Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że taki pościg jest niebezpieczny. Nie tylko poświęcasz dla szlamy swoją lojalność, ale również możesz zrobić coś, co wpłynie na przebieg wojny._

_Draco gapił się na niego, bo nikt nigdy wcześniej nie wyrzucał mu tak prosto w twarz jego słabości. Nikt nigdy nie przejrzał go tak dobrze, jak Izar Black. Jego obsesja na punkcie Granger nie była zdrowa, wiedział o tym, ale nie było to też coś, co mógłby łatwo kontrolować._

_— Nawet jej nie_ lubię _– zaprzeczył po raz kolejny._

_— A jednak widzę, że wahasz się przed zrobieniem czegoś, co mogłoby sprowadzić na nią jakiekolwiek kłopoty, jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. – Młodszy czarodziej wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na szczycie trzymanego przez Draco pudełka. Jego wzrok wbijał się w jego skórę. – Możesz zrzec się całkowicie swojej lojalności wobec Ciemnej Strony i gonić za Granger, ale możesz również skierować swoją żądzę wyzwań gdzieś indziej i odegrać swoją rolę w skierowywaniu społeczeństwa w odpowiednim kierunku. Wielu z nas musi coś poświęcić, aby uczestniczyć w tej wojnie. Możesz wyobrazić sobie poświęcenie dla niej swojej rodziny? Niektórzy z nas musieli podjąć tę decyzję, mimo że najchętniej zatrzymaliby przy sobie zarówno ją, jak i swoją wierność. A kiedy porównasz szlamę do swojej rodziny, czy naprawdę aż tak trudno jest wybrać? – Izar pochylił się nagle, a na jego twarzy widniał ostry i namiętny wyraz. – Jest tylko szlamą. Małym, skromnym zauroczeniem w tym momencie twojego życia._

_Draco uśmiechnął się szyderczo._

_— Jest niczym! Przecież ci mówię, że nic do niej nie czuję._

_Izar milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a jego wzrok stał się odległy. Draco opuścił powieki i przyglądał się, jak jego towarzysz walczy z tym, by powrócić do wcześniejszego procesu myślowego._

_— Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał blondyn. Czarny Pan odwrócił się nagle w ich kierunku i Draco przełknął z trudem ślinę, zwracając swoją uwagę z powrotem na Izara._

_Dziedzic Blacków zmarszczył brwi._

_— Musisz przemyśleć to, co ci powiedziałem – zaczął od początku Izar. – Jeśli zdecydujesz się kontynuować wspieranie Czarnego Pana, chcę, byś ukrył to w Pokoju Życzeń. Jeśli postanowisz, że chcesz wgłębić się w to zwykłe zauroczenie i porzucić wszystko, co do tej pory cię definiowało, proszę bardzo, dostarcz to Dumbledore’owi._

_Draco spojrzał na Izara chłodno, gdy spostrzegł w jego oczach czarny humor. Ten chłopiec był odurzający, musiał to przyznać. Było w nim coś eterycznego. Był przystojny, piękny… niemal ładniutki. I wyglądał tak cholernie niewinnie. Wielu byłoby zaskoczonych, znajdując za tymi niepowtarzalnymi oczami coś tak skomplikowanego i mrocznego. Draco nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale miał ochotę spędzić całe dnie na analizowaniu Izara, zapamiętywaniu jego nawyków i nastrojów… miał ochotę go rozpracować i naśladować. A jednak wiedział, że osiągnięcie czegoś takiego zajęłoby zdecydowanie więcej niż tylko kilka dni._

_Nagle zimne dłonie chwyciły jego brodę. Izar spojrzał na niego z góry przez swoje gęste rzęsy._

_— Nie myśl sobie, że możesz mieć oba, bo koniec końców zawsze będziesz musiał wybrać. Nie można mieć wszystkiego._

_Draco chciał mu znów powiedzieć, aby się odpieprzył, że Granger jest dla niego niczym. Była tylko szlamą, która miała od niego lepsze stopnie. Nie był jednak w stanie zmusić się do kłamstwa. Spostrzegł, że te myśli dręczą go od początku semestru. Martwiło go, że Czarny Pan zdobędzie szkołę i jakoś Granger zaszkodzi. Nie rozumiał swojej nagłej fascynacji, ale wpłynęła ona na jego zdolność ukradkowego naprawienia Szafki Zniknięć. Sprawiła, że zapytał Izara, czy Czarny Pan nie mógłby oszczędzić uczniów._

_Spowodowała, że był żałośnie słaby. Nienawidził tego._

_Odetchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w Izara. Jego ręce podświadomie zacisnęły się mocniej na pudełku._

_— Zaniosę to dla naszego Pana do Pokoju Życzeń. Możesz być pewny._

 

Draco oparł się mocniej o swoje siedzenie i zaczął wpatrywać w swój kufer. Jego klatkę piersiową ścisnęła determinacja, zaskakując go swoją intensywnością. Chciał napełnić swojego ojca dumą. Chciał coś w tej wojnie znaczyć. I zabije szlamowatą Granger, jeśli będzie musiał to w ten sposób udowodnić.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar stał na szczycie niewielkiego klifu osadzonego pośrodku szalejącego morza, w towarzystwie trzech członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Uśmiechnął się za swoją złotą maską, ciesząc się tym, jak mgła i woda moczą jego czarne szaty. Niebo było ciemne – nawet gwiazdy i księżyc nie chciały stawiać czoła wiecznej pustce ciemności. Chmury były ciężkie, zdobiąc zgromadzonych ostrymi płatkami śniegu, które, nim uderzyły w ziemię, zamieniały się w lodowe krople deszczu.

Na małej stercie skał, którą zajmował, zaczynała tworzyć się gruba warstwa lodu. Izar mógłby stopić go za pomocą zaklęcia, ale przyjemność sprawiała mu myśl, że stojąca za nim trójka padłaby na twarz, gdyby tylko zbyt szybko się poruszyła.

Naprzeciwko zajmowanego przez niego miejsca znajdowała się jaskinia. A ponad nią, na klifach, stały kolejne zamaskowane postaci, czekające na jego rozkaz.

Dziwnie było mieć taką władzę i kontrolę. Po tym, jak przeleżał przymusowo w łóżku kilka dni poprzedzających Nowy Rok, Voldemort poinformował go, że nie będzie towarzyszył wybranym śmierciożercom w rajdzie. Z tego też powodu Izar z Lucjuszem zostali wybrani tymczasowymi przywódcami. Ich zadanie było proste, ale zarazem istotne: musieli umieścić „horkruks” w jaskini, wabiąc do niej przy okazji Zakon Dumbledore’a.

Severus Snape miał szepnąć o niej dyrektorowi słówko. Izar miał przeczucie, że był to ostatni rajd jego starego nauczyciela i że po nim skończy się jego „przydatność”. I chociaż młodzieniec planował wymyślić jakiś sposób, by ocalić mu życie, przez ostatnie trzy dni, wyczerpany po stworzeniu dwóch horkruksów, nie odzyskiwał właściwie wcale przytomności. Były one dla niego prawdziwym piekłem. Pamiętał, jak nalegał, aby porozmawiać z Draco dzień po stworzeniu horkruksów. Jego upór spowodował, że jego odpoczynek przedłużył się o dwa dni, a on sam wręcz omdlał w ramionach Voldemorta zaraz po przeprowadzeniu z Malfoyem rozmowy.

To było upokarzające. To, jak Voldemort bezustannie nad nim wisiał. To, jak zawsze upewniał się, że co trzy godziny spożyje trochę krwi. To, jak Izar był zbyt słaby, aby choćby otworzyć oczy.

Jakby tego było mało, Voldemort upierał się przy tym, by nie zdradzać mu nic o swojej przeszłości. Kiedy Izar odzyskał większość siły i zdołał przyjrzeć się przedmiotom, które Voldemort wybrał na fałszywe horkruksy, zapytał go o każdy z nich, chcąc poznać ich historię oraz to, w jaki sposób wiązały się z jego przeszłością. Czarny Pan był jednak oziębły i lekceważący – zostawił go samego w sypialni na cały dzień i dopiero potem powrócił z podkulonym ogonem.

Mężczyzna wyjaśnił mu, że większość z tych przedmiotów – puchar Hufflepuff, diadem Ravenclaw i medalion Slytherina – były tylko pamiątkami rodowymi, zwykłymi trofeami, których pozyskaniem był zainteresowany. A pamiętnik był tylko głupim pomysłem, na jaki wpadł, kiedy nie miał już żadnej koncepcji na ostatni, siódmy przedmiot. Natomiast to właśnie o pierścieniu Voldemort nie chciał mu nic zdradzić. Obiecał mu tylko bezsensownie, że kiedyś mu o nim opowie.

Izar nie wiedział, czy wierzyć mu, czy nie. Ten pierścień był intrygujący, ale to tylko dlatego, że Voldemort wydawał się względem niego taki zaborczy. Spośród tych wszystkich przedmiotów jedynie on miał zostać zduplikowany. Czarny Pan nie godził się na to, aby go zniszczyć i na dodatek żądał, by ten fałszywy horkruks stworzyć jako ostatni.

Słuchając go, Izar spostrzegł w jego szkarłatnych oczach niewielką iskrę jakiejś emocji. Voldemort o czymś wiedział i nie chciał mu o tym powiedzieć. Obiecał tylko, że to właśnie ten pierścień będzie horkruksem, który zwabi Dumbledore’a i go zabije, a następnie porzucił temat.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Izar był cierpliwy. Miał wieczność, by poznać przeszłość Voldemorta.

— Myślisz, że możemy już wejść do środka? – zapytał Augustus Rookwood, którego głos drżał lekko z zimna.

Izar westchnął miękko.

— Jeszcze tylko kilka minut. Obawiam się, że pogoda sprawia mi zbyt wielką przyjemność, bym miał ochotę się śpieszyć. – Po jego odpowiedzi nastała cisza. No naprawdę, czy tylko on miał tu jakieś poczucie humoru? Choć może te wszystkie przeleżane w łóżku dni uczyniły go równie go pozbawionym, co Pansy Parkinson.

Wyciągnąwszy piękny zegarek kieszonkowy, który Voldemort podarował mu na zeszłe przesilenie zimowe, spojrzał uważnie na jego wskazówkę. Dźwięk mijającego czasu działał na niego kojąco. To dziwne, że przeżyje absolutnie każdą sekundę aż do skończenia świata.

— Robisz to nam na złość, co nie, Black? – męczył go dalej Rookwood z rozbawionym zainteresowaniem w głosie. – Ci stojący naprzeciwko nas, na klifach, muszą przeklinać teraz twoje imię. I ty czerpiesz z tego chorą przyjemność.

Usta Izara wykrzywiły się w twardym uśmiechu.

— Ach, gdybym tylko mógł ich teraz usłyszeć. Wszystko byłoby wtedy o wiele bardziej interesujące. – Zatrzasnął pokrywę zegarka kieszonkowego i wsunął go z powrotem w fałdy swojej szaty.

— Nie myśl sobie, że _my_ nie przeklinamy twojego imienia, Black. Zacząłeś w ogóle usuwać otaczające jaskinię bariery ochronne, abyśmy mogli się do niej aportować? – burknął pytająco Rudolfus Lestrange, mąż Bellatriks.

Izar odwrócił się, by spojrzeć przez ramię na trójkę swoich towarzyszy – braci Lestrange i Augustusa Rookwooda. Całkiem niezła grupa, choć osobiście wybrałby pewnie inną. Reszta Wewnętrznego Kręgu i kilku śmierciożerców drugiej rangi stało cierpliwie… lub… no, może nie tak cierpliwie po drugiej stronie. A w szczególności jedna osoba, przyodziana w srebrną maskę, której ani trochę nie poruszyło to, że Izar każe im na siebie czekać. I to tę właśnie osobę chciał rozdrażnić, choć wiedział, że było to absolutnie dziecinne.

Lord Voldemort powiedział, że nie będzie towarzyszył im w tym rajdzie, aby zachować przed wrogami pozory. W końcu nie powinien zawracać sobie głowy zadaniami, którymi mogli się zająć jego śmierciożercy. W rajdzie uczestniczył jednak Tom Riddle. Nie poinformował wprawdzie Izara o swoim planie, ale chłopiec, zanim się tutaj aportowali, spostrzegł pośród zgromadzonych jego znajomą aurę. Voldemort znów był przebrany za kogoś młodszego i niższego niż Izar. Black nie widział jeszcze, jakiej twarzy używał w tym przebraniu, ale podejrzewał, że należała do młodego Toma Riddle’a.

A Izar był cholernie ciekawy, jak wyglądała twarz Czarnego Pana w młodości.

— Bariery ochronne? – zapytał, unosząc pod maską brwi. – Och, musiałem zapomnieć powiedzieć wam, że zdjąłem je już dosyć dawno.

Za jego plecami rozległo się prychnięcie, które spowodowało, że uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rabastan minął go brutalnie i deportował się z ostrym trzaskiem. Chwilę później w jego ślady poszedł również jego brat. Zanim zniknął również i Rookwood, klapnął Izara żartobliwie w tył głowy. Szczerząc się, młodzieniec podniósł rękę i machnął na resztę świecącą się na czubku różdżką. Och, wyprowadzenie ludzi z równowagi było takie proste…

Patrzył, jak powoli znikają z klifu wznoszącego się nad jaskinią, po czym sam również się aportował. Chrząknął, gdy wylądował ostro na skalistej powierzchni, wkładając wiele wysiłku w to, aby nie stracić równowagi na oczach obserwujących go czujnie śmierciożerców. Wręcz _wyczuwał_ wylewające się z nich falami niezadowolenie. Wkurzenie ich uważał za sukces.

Wyprostowawszy się, spojrzał na śmierciożerców. Stali przed mętnym jeziorem, spoglądając na niego ponuro.

— Widzę, że bycie tu wypełnia was ogromną radością – skomentował.

Jedna z niewielu kobiet, niska i gruba postać, wysunęła się do przodu.

— Gdybyś nie kazał nam czekać na lodowatym deszczu, być może witalibyśmy twoje przybycie na kolanach, chłopcze. – Jej głos ociekał sarkazmem i Izar uznał ją za dziwnie ujmującą.

Zacmokał.

— Jesteś czarownicą, czyż nie? Mogłaś bez problemu nałożyć na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające.

— Nasze zadanie – przerwał mu Lucjusz, stając obok niego – jest niezwykle ważne. Czarny Pan powierzył nam artefakt, który musi być chroniony za wszelką cenę. Krążą plotki, że Jasna Strona została poinformowana o naszym położeniu i tym, co chronimy. Naszym najważniejszym celem jest pozostawienie tutaj tego przedmiotu. Pod tym. – Lucjusz uniósł fiolkę ze świecącą, zieloną cieczą. – Potem naniesiemy na jaskinię wiele barier i zaklęć ochronnych. Jeśli jednak pojawi się Jasna Strona, musimy znów zabrać artefakt ze sobą. Za żadną cenę nasi wrogowie nie mogą położyć na nim rąk.

Śmierciożercy byli nieświadomi prawdziwych intencji Izara i Voldemorta. Obaj planowali to, że medalion wpadnie w ręce Jasnej Strony, ale chcieli również, by śmierciożercy nie mieli o tym pojęcia. Ważne było, by najmądrzejsi z nich, tacy jak Lucjusz czy Lestrange’owie, wierzyli, że Voldemort ma horkruksy. Nikt prócz Izara nie miał pojęcia, że Czarny Pan jest nieśmiertelny dzięki krwi magicznego stworzenia. I tak miało pozostać.

— A ten przedmiot? Co to takiego?

Izar chwycił schowany w jego szatach medalion i wyciągnął go, pokazując śmierciożercom.

— Zegarek kieszonkowy? – zapytał ze zmieszaniem jeden z nich.

— Nie ten przedmiot, panie Black – wymamrotał z ciężkim rozbawieniem Lucjusz. Bellatriks roześmiała się piskliwie i jej głos potoczył się echem po jaskini, jeszcze bardziej się przy tym podwyższając.

Izar odwrócił się i zdał sobie sprawę, że zamiast medalionu trzyma w ręce swój zegarek kieszonkowy. Skrzywił się pod swoją maską, a jego żołądek zacisnął się nie tyle z nerwów spowodowanych nadchodzącą bitwą, co z zażenowania.

— Chwaliłem się tylko prezentem, który otrzymałem, Lucjuszu – mruknął, próbując wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą. Niemniej jednak schował zegarek z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie śmiał spojrzeć w kierunku Czarnego Pana.

— Ach – zawołał lekko Lucjusz. – I to rzeczywiście jest dla ciebie właściwy prezent, panie Black.

Posławszy mężczyźnie grymas, Izar chwycił w kieszeni medalion i wyciągnął go za łańcuch. Ciężki przedmiot chwiał się tam i z powrotem, promieniując z pozoru mrokiem i przygnębieniem. Tym razem śmierciożercy nie rzucili żadnych kpiących uwag, bo doskonale _czuli_ , że od horkruksa rozchodzi się coś nienaturalnego. Wiedzieli, że nie jest to zwykły medalion.

Oczy stojącego obok niego Lucjusza zaszkliły się, gdy spojrzał na tę błyskotkę. Zresztą nie był jedynym śmierciożercą, który miał swoje podejrzenia co do tego, czym mógł być ten przedmiot. Ich oczy przepełniało pożądanie i zacięta opiekuńczość. Voldemort i Izar omówili możliwość, że kilku popleczników zginie, chroniąc tego fałszywego horkruksa. Czarny Pan wyraźnie zaznaczył, że go to nie obchodzi, o ile tylko uda się im zniszczyć przy tym Zakon.

— Wasza trójka… — Izar wskazał na trzech mniej znaczących śmierciożerców. — …weźmie to na małą wysepkę pośrodku jeziora. Na niej zobaczycie misę. Wrzućcie do niej najpierw medalion, a następnie zalejcie go eliksirem. Dacie radę?

Trzej śmierciożercy skinęli szybko głową, nie chcąc zostać przez innych uznanych za słabych. Kiedy tylko Izar umieścił medalion w ręce jednego z nich, poczuł zbliżające się aury.

Przybył Zakon.

Black podszedł do krawędzi skalistego brzegu i obserwował zachłannie, jak jego wynalazek kieruje się w stronę wysepki. Och, tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć jego działanie! To będzie pierwszy horkruks, jaki zostanie zniszczony przez Jasną Stronę i był tym zdecydowanie zbyt podekscytowany.

Opuszczone zaklęcia ochronne pozwoliły trójce śmierciożerców aportować się na wysepkę, zamiast wykorzystać w tym celu spokojnie unoszącą się na wodzie łódź lub do niej o własnych siłach dopłynąć. Izar, obserwując ich, poczuł przybliżające się do niego ciało. Wiedział, że był to Voldemort, tak samo jak wiedział, że chciał on zobaczyć to równie mocno, co on.

Dźwięk złota opadającego na skalistą misę rozniósł się echem po jaskini i przez chwilę zdawało się, że czas się zatrzymał. Sekundę przed tym, jak śmierciożerca mógłby zalać medalion Miksturą Rozpaczy, po jaskini roztoczyły się trzaski aportacji. Trzej poplecznicy stojący przy medalionie zostali magicznie odepchnięci od misy i wrzuceni do wody. Zanim jednak członkowie Zakonu znajdujący się na wysepce mogliby pochwycić medalion, Izar szybko ich oszołomił, jako jedyny mając wystarczający refleks.

Wskoczył na wyższą półkę jaskini i nałożył na wysepkę zaklęcia ochronne. Nikt nie będzie w stanie szybko się na nią aportować. Będą musieli albo tam przepłynąć, albo poświęcić trochę czasu na rozbrojenie jego czarów.

Izar zachichotał nisko, odwracając się, by ocenić toczącą się pod nim bitwę. Siły były mniej więcej równo rozłożone. Szczególnie jedna pojedynkująca się para zwróciła jego uwagę. W zaciętą walkę zaangażowane były Lily Potter i Bellatriks. Na twarzy jego matki widniał wyraz agresywnej determinacji, któremu towarzyszył pewien typowy dla niej chłód. Bellatriks natomiast uśmiechała się szeroko i nieustannie z Lily szydziła.

Tom Riddle był obecnie zaangażowany w powolny pojedynek z jakimś rudzielcem. Izar zastanawiał się, czy Czarnego Pana nie denerwuje, że musi udawać, iż jest całkiem przeciętnym czarodziejem. Jak długo będzie w stanie to wytrzymać?

Zeskakując z nawisu, Izar wylądował za powoli siwiejącym mężczyzną o brązowych włosach. Jego silne i ostre rysy były dla niego znajome i młodzieniec wiedział, że ma przed sobą Edgara Bonesa, brata Amelii. Ród Bonesów był bardzo szanowany w społeczeństwie i jego członkowie stanowili ponoć godnych uwagi przeciwników.

— Nie jesteś ciekaw, co się stało z twoją siostrą? – wycedził zza pleców mężczyzny.

Edgar odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, zanim jego oczy zmrużyły się gniewnie. Niedaleko niego stał James Potter, od czasu do czasu zerkający na boki. Najwyraźniej jego przeciwnik nie był dla niego wystarczającym wyzwaniem. A skoro chciał rozrywki, Izar z wielką chęcią mu ją zapewni.

— Zniknęła podczas przesilenia zimowego, prawda? – kontynuował, pieszcząc swoją różdżkę. Wolał, gdy jego ofiara była rozwścieczona i żądna krwi. – Być może opuściła spotkanie rodzinne, ale zdążyła w sam raz na nasze świętowanie.

Na czole Edgara zaczęła pulsować żyła i mężczyzna wydał z siebie okrzyk bojowy. Czar, który wystrzelił z jego różdżki, był niczym pocisk – i najprawdopodobniej równie bolesny. Izar odbił go, wykonując obiema rękami odpychający ruch. Mężczyzna poleciał na skalną ścianę i opadł bez życia na ziemię. Black zamrugał, rozczarowany, że ponoć świetny czarodziej umarł tak szybko.

Ku radości Izara, Potter szybko oszołomił swojego przeciwnika i ukradkiem na niego natarł. Stawili sobie czoła, choć jeden z nich nie był świadomy tożsamości drugiego. Izar uśmiechnął się z podekscytowaniem zza swojej maski. Potter zaatakował, mając na twarzy wyraz podobny do tego, który miała jego żona.

Izar pozostał w defensywie, aby przekonać się, jaki James ma styl walki. Jego technika pojedynkowania się była bardzo podobna do Rufusa Scrimgeoura – bardzo Gryfońska, składająca się z wielu dużych kroków do przodu i odważnych ruchów. Była także całkowicie ofensywna i Izar już nie mógł się doczekać, aż na nią odpowie. Kiedy ostatnim razem James Potter walczył z przeciwnikiem, który dominował w ofensywie?

Pochylając się nisko, Izar uniknął klątwy, która musnęła jego włosy. Przetoczył się ostro po ziemi i chwycił zaklęciem mocno za nogi Pottera, po czym wywrócił go do góry nogami. Potter szamotał się, zarówno zirytowany tak szczeniackim ruchem, jak i wściekły z powodu tego, iż ktoś go pokonał. Po pozbawieniu go różdżki, Izar machnął w górę ręką i posłał szybko pełnego dumy czystokrwistego czarodzieja w stronę sklepienia, nim nagle szybko znów opuścił ramię.

Korciło go, aby uderzyć swoim przeciwnikiem o ziemię z pełną siłą. Z pewnością rozwaliłoby mu to czaszkę i zabiło go na miejscu. Zamiast tego jednak zatrzymał mężczyznę zaledwie włos od ziemi. Twarz Pottera była zaczerwieniona, a jego okulary przekrzywione. Zanim jednak Izar mógłby z niego zaszydzić, Potter uniósł rękę i bezróżdżkowo pozbawił się więzów.

Będący pod wrażeniem Izar powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem kolejnego zaklęcia i obserwował, jak Potter przewraca się z wdziękiem do pozycji stojącej.

— I co teraz zrobisz? – zapytał młodzieniec, machając różdżką Pottera. – Mam twoją różdżkę.

Unosząc wargę, Potter sięgnął po nią. Gdyby Izar nie był na to przygotowany, różdżka mężczyzny wymknęłaby mu się z uścisku. Ostatecznie ścisnął ją tylko mocniej i użył swojej wrażliwości na magię, aby odciąć lśniące liny nadchodzącej ku niemu bezróżdżkowej magii Pottera. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, oszołomiony, gdy jego przyzywanie zostało nagle powstrzymane.

Potargane czarne włosy ukryły wyraz jego twarzy, gdy uniósł wzrok.

— Izar? – Black pochylił na bok głowę w odpowiedzi. Twarz Pottera zadrżała, zanim jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała. – Albo mnie zabij, albo przestań się ze mną bawić! _Cholera jasna_ , walcz ze mną uczciwie!

— Nie chcę cię zabijać – szepnął jedwabiście młodzieniec. – Jesteś zbyt zabawny. Poza tym, co by pomyślała o mnie moja matka?

Potter oparł ręce o nogi, oddychając ciężko.

— Przypuszczam, że to wystarczająca odpowiedź na moją propozycję.

Izar zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę. Łatwiej byłoby zabić teraz tego mężczyznę i oszczędzić Ciemnej Stronie jego niewątpliwego przyszłego wtrącania się w ich sprawy. Izar nie chciał jednak zabić jeszcze tego dumnego stworzenia.

— Czarny Pan przesyła pozdrowienia, ale będzie musiał odrzucić tę propozycję. – Black rzucił mężczyźnie jego różdżkę i przygotował się do prawdziwego pojedynku.

Gdy tylko James ją chwycił, machnął nią na wysokości piersi i posłał w stronę Izara paskudną klątwę żądlącą. Black złapał ją czubkiem swojej różdżki i wykorzystał wynalezione przez siebie zaklęcie, aby bez żadnych zbędnych machnięć odełać ją z powrotem do Pottera. Zanim James mógłby porządnie ją zablokować, Izar już rzucił swoje kolejne zaklęcie. Oba czary zmieszały się ze sobą i uderzyły w tarczę starszego czarodzieja, ale jej nie złamały.

A więc założenia Izara były prawidłowe. Potter był ofensywnym przeciwnikiem, którego obrona była niezaprzeczalnie niechlujna. Izar rzucił się ku niemu i poczuł do niego odrobinę żalu, gdy siłą rozerwał jego tarczę i kolejnym machnięciem różdżki złamał na pół jego okulary. Spadły one z jego nosa i roztrzaskały się o ziemię u ich stóp.

— Szkła kontaktowe, skarbie – mruknął Izar i podniósł różdżkę, przygotowując się do bardziej bezwzględnego ataku. Zanim jednak mógłby wyczarować coś ciekawego, spostrzegł, jak Alastor Moody rani od twarzy do pachwiny brutalną klątwą tnącą Lucjusza Malfoya.

Izar zacisnął usta, kiedy Lucjusz wpadł do wody i niewątpliwym stało się to, że już z niej nie wypłynie. Palce Blacka zacisnęły się mocniej na różdżce, gdy zaczął rozmyślać. Potter był teraz na jego łasce i Izar dobrze się z nim bawił. Ale… ten blondyn był… kimś, kogo niewątpliwie cenił. I to była właśnie ta _pieprzona_ moralność, którą odziedziczył od zdrowej na umyśle Lily.

Potter, który właśnie rzucił czar poprawiający wzrok, otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w oddaloną o kilka cali od swojej twarzy różdżkę Izara. Pobladł wyraźnie i młodzieniec uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— _Drętwota_ – szepnął. Potter znieruchomiał. I zanim jego ciało uderzyło jeszcze w ziemię, Izar już był po drugiej stronie skalistego wzniesienia, maszerując przy brzegu. Ukrył się za wysokim, kamiennym filarem i przywołał do siebie ciało Lucjusza.

Opanowało go zmartwienie, gdy spostrzegł bladość twarzy blondyna. Jego jasne włosy przylepiły się do skóry, a woda zabarwiła się na czerwono od krwi, jaka z niego wypływała. Izar przykucnął i wziął pozornie nieprzytomną postać na ręce, pociągając ją na ziemię. Mężczyzna zakrztusił się, a z jego uszkodzonych, sinych ust wypłynęła mieszanina wody i krwi.

Ułożywszy go płasko na ziemi, Izar przyjrzał się jego obrażeniom i zdał sobie sprawę, że są dla niego zbyt skomplikowane. Proste rozcięcie wykraczało poza jego umiejętności uzdrowicielskie. Ten zakres wiedzy magicznej nigdy nie leżał w obszarze jego zainteresowań. Nie miał… nie miał nad tym kontroli.

Klątwa tnąca wręcz rozerwała ciało mężczyzny na pół, poczynając od jego twarzy. Skóra na jego ustach i szyi była rozdarta, opuchnięta i krwawiąca. W okolicach brzucha, gdyby Izar uważniej się mu przyjrzał, widoczne były jelita. Nie wyglądało to dobrze i powietrze cuchnęło odsłoniętymi narządami wewnętrznymi. Powieki Lucjusza zatrzepotały, gdy spojrzał na Izara, a przez jego zniszczone usta wydobył się świszczący oddech, kiedy z trudem walczył o tlen.

— Izarze – mruknął blondyn chwiejnym, przepełnionym bólem głosem.

Nie mając pojęcia, skąd mężczyzna, mimo maski, wiedział, że to on, Izar pochylił się, spoglądając na niego z desperacją.

— Nie wiem, co robić. – Czy tylko sobie wyobrażał, czy jego głos naprawdę się załamał? Jego drżące ręce przesunęły się po długiej ranie, aby ją ścisnąć, ale to również spowodowało, że krew rozlała się na jego ręce i ziemię. Wzdrygnął się, nigdy wcześniej nie widząc nic tak wstrząsającego u kogoś, kogo…

Oczy Lucjusza były skupione bezpośrednio na nim, ale wyglądały na wysuszone z drwiny i inteligencji. Jego puls zwalniał i stawał się nierówny. Nadchodziła śmierć i Izar przyłapał się na tym, że się tego obawia. Śmierć… to głupie, jak zupełnie nie obchodziła go, gdy dotyczyła ludzi, którymi gardził, a jednak obecnie absolutnie przerażała.

Pogładził mokre kosmyki mężczyzny, nie wiedząc, co robić. Kiedy polegał śmierciożerca, polegał na cześć walki dla ich Pana. Nie było żadnych uzdrowicieli. Współtowarzysze nie podchodzili do niego i mu nie pomagali. Należeli do okrutnej armii, w której każdy myślał tylko o sobie i o Czarnym Panu.

Ani na chwilę nie odwracając wzroku od trzęsącego się mężczyzny, Izar przesunął różdżką po jego ranie, mrucząc po łacinie. Jego zaklęcie powstrzyma na chwilę krwawienie i na ułamek minuty uszczelni ranę, zanim szybko się nie zużyje.

— _Izarze_ – wyszeptał po raz kolejny mężczyzna.

Jego usta ledwie się poruszyły, a głos był ekstremalnie cichy, ale Izar doskonale go słyszał. Za jego plecami w jeziorze pojawiały się kolejne plamy, kiedy bitwa przeniosła się w ich stronę. Był jednak równie zamroczony, co Lucjusz, który nie był nawet w stanie podnieść ramienia lub ruszyć palcem. Co dziwne, jego szare oczy przesunęły się z Izara i spojrzały w dół. Black podążył za nimi i zamrugał, gdy spostrzegł w szatach blondyna lekkie wybrzuszenie. Wybrzuszenie, które promieniowało spokojną magią.

Izar oderwał się od Lucjusza i zaczął przeszukiwać jego mokre kieszenie. Wyjął skórzany pokrowiec, który otaczała aura i rozpoznał znajdujący się w nim przedmiot, zanim w ogóle go jeszcze otworzył. Świstoklik. Jego sygnatura i właściwości były podobne do tego, jaki Izar otrzymał przed przetransportowaniem się w czasie przesilenia zimowego do rezydencji Malfoyow. Chwilę później okazało się, że wewnątrz pokrowca znajdował się sygnet rodu Malfoyów, okrutnie się na Izara iskrząc.

Black pochylił się, wziął rękę Lucjusza i wcisnął w nią pierścień. Zarówno on, jak i blondyn zniknęli w ułamku sekundy, zostawiając skulonego w ciemnym kącie Izara samego.

Wiele rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak z tym, co właśnie zrobił. Wylądowanie świstoklikiem w rezydencji mogło dziesięciokrotnie pogorszyć rany Lucjusza, zabić go samym uderzeniem. Mógł również umrzeć w samotności, gdyby ani Narcyza, ani skrzaty domowe nie spostrzegły jego obecności. Izar wiedział jednak, że był to świstoklik awaryjny. Malfoy podjął środki ostrożności.

Izar oparł się o skalisty filar, napięty i wbrew woli zamrożony. Nienawidził tego, że Lucjusz i śmierć mogły mieć na niego taki wpływ. Gdzieś w głębi siebie zrozumiał też w końcu opanowujące Voldemorta pragnienie nieśmiertelności… jego strach przed śmiercią.

Spojrzał na wysepkę i przyjrzał się otaczającym ją jego zaklęciom ochronnym, które ugięły się pod naciskiem Jasnej Strony, gotowe do opadnięcia. W jego żyłach rozgorzał ciężki i duszący gniew. Zacisnął mocno pięści, aby powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Tak właśnie miało się stać, tak to zaplanowali. Jasna Strona miała zniszczyć ten medalion, jednak czarodziej, który rozrywał obecnie jego bariery ochronne, wywołał w Izarze intensywny gniew.

Po dodaniu tego głupca do bliskiego śmierci Lucjusza, Izara ogarnęła większa niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej determinacja, by walczyć z tym mężczyzną. Co było głupotą. Dumbledore był Białym Panem, a umiejętności Izara tylko wykraczały powyżej średnią. Prawda? Nigdy wcześniej nie walczył z żadnym Panem i, szczerze mówiąc, taka perspektywa wydała mu się niezwykle interesująca. Nie było z nimi Voldemorta, który mógłby zająć Dumbledore’a, a Tom Riddle nie mógł się ujawnić, o ile nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

To była jego kolej.

Wyprostowawszy się ze swojej skulonej pozycji, machnął ręką i wzmocnił czary otaczające fałszywy horkruks. Powoli wysunął się z alkowy i poszukał wzrokiem starego głupca. Stał on na samym skraju skalistego brzegu, tak że jego buty i szaty zanurzone były w mętnej wodzie. Jasne, niebieskie oczy oderwały się od wysepki i skierowały na zbliżającego się Izara.

Młodzieniec zdjął maskę, której ciężar stał się na jego skórze zbyt duszący. Wskazał różdżką na Dumbledore’a i zwolnił.

— Izarze Blacku – przywitał się trochę smutno Dumbledore.

— Nawet nie próbuj traktować mnie protekcjonalnie, starcze – syknął chłopiec.

Usta dyrektora zacisnęły się ponuro za jego długą brodą. Uniósł on różdżkę i lekko nią machnął. Skały uniosły się nad ziemię, po czym zaczęły się przed Izarem leniwie kręcić. Młodzieniec obserwował to wszystko z teatralnym znużeniem. Tak naprawdę jednak notował sobie w pamięci to, w jaki sposób aura mężczyzny rozjaśniała się i rosła, stawała niemal przytłaczająca. Izar trzymał się w gotowości, wiedząc, że to nie było pojedynkowanie się z Jamesem Potterem czy Bellatriks Lestrange. To było walczenie z kimś, kogo pokonać nie mógł nawet Voldemort.

Skały nagle i niewerbalnie się magicznie zaostrzyły. W Izara uderzyła natomiast myśl, że Panowie nie polegali na zaklęciach, a skupiali się raczej na pokazach wielkiej mocy i siły woli. Black przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że nie był doświadczony w tego typu pojedynkach. Wiedział jednak, że da z siebie absolutnie wszystko.

Kawałki gruntu przestały wirować i nachyliły się w jego kierunku, po czym poleciały na niego z szybkością, z której śledzeniem nawet on miał problem. Zrobił niezdarny krok do tyłu i wzniósł znajdujące się przed nim elementy podłoża, blokując podobne do noży skały. Niektórym z nich udało się jednak przedostać. Black osunął się gwałtownie na kamienną ziemię i zebrał w sobie.

Jego oczy skierowały się ku wzniesieniu u boku jaskini i spostrzegły kucającą tam postać. Riddle pochylony był do przodu na palcach i uważnie go obserwował. Otaczająca go aura była pełna niepokoju, gdy przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji i zastanawiał, czy powinien wkroczyć, czy też nie.

 _Co za godne pożałowania… mieć partnera, który nie potrafi sam o siebie zadbać_ – pomyślał Izar. Co sobie Voldemort myślał, gdy widział, że w obliczu wroga kuli się tak pod tarczą? Gdyby ich role zostały odwrócone, Izar byłby zniesmaczony.

Pochylił głowę i zebrał w sobie magię, po czym wskoczył na wzniesienie i stawił czoła Dumbledore’owi. Dyrektor był już jednak na to przygotowany i natychmiast rzucił w jego stronę magiczny pocisk. Izar odbił go, a różdżka rozgrzała mu się pod wpływem tego w dłoniach. Dumbledore przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, niestety pozostając w ofensywie, póki Izar nie zyska więcej pewności siebie.

Dumbledore myślał, że Izar jest wampirem. Będzie więc prawdopodobnie rzucał typowe zaklęcia, jakie się przeciwko tym stworzeniom używa. Izar musiał być przygotowany na bronienie się przed nimi.

Dyrektor znowu uniósł różdżkę i stworzył z Szatańskiej Pożogi wielkiego feniksa. Rozpostarł on swoje skrzydła i zaświergotał piskliwie, co zraniło Izarowi uszy. Szybko wspiął się na palce i machnął różdżką w kierunku jeziora, po czym trzepnął nadgarstkiem. Wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, nim woda zabulgotała, jak gdyby kontrolę sprawował nad nią zwykły maluch.

Izar syknął ze złością, obserwując kątem oka Szatańską Pożogę, która zaczęła na niego nacierać. Siłą woli i magii uniósł wodę z jeziora, a następnie skierował ją ku ogniowi. Im bliżej się niego znajdowała, tym bardziej zaczynała formować się w dwa węże.

Roześmiał się na przytłaczające uczucie wiszącej gęsto w powietrzu magii i machnął rękoma, chcąc, aby węże zaatakowały zarówno Dumbledore’a, jak i pieprzonego, ognistego feniksa. Woda przeszyła bez problemu powietrze i stworzenia otworzyły usta, ukazując swoje kły. Krzyżując się ze sobą, zaatakowały feniksa i bez problemu go pokonały. Płomienie wygasły pod wpływem zaklęcia Izara, a następnie węże zwróciły swoją uwagę na starca. Dumbledore w odpowiedzi skrzyżował ramiona nad głową i rozerwał je magią.

Woda opadła ciężko na Izara i znajdujących się najbliżej niego czarodziejów. Wytrzepał włosy, po czym zeskoczył z podwyższenia, zbliżając się do Dumbledore’a. Uniósł różdżkę i skrystalizował leżącą na ziemi wodę, po czym rzucił nią w dyrektora. Ten machnął szybko ręką, skutecznie krusząc lód, nim mógłby on zranić jego skórę.

Izar przyjrzał się przez chwilę swojemu przeciwnikowi i zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, aby wziął ten pojedynek we własne ręce i tak nim poprowadził, by nie czuł się w nim niepewnie. Zaczął rzucać szybko każde zaklęcie, jakie tylko przychodziło mu na myśl. Dumbledore z łatwością je odbijał i czasami tylko kierował z powrotem na Izara. Żaden z nich nie zatrzymał się ani na sekundę, aby przemyśleć swój kolejny krok. Wkrótce w tym samym czasie rzucane i ostro blokowane były więcej niż trzy zaklęcia na raz.

Niepokój Izara powoli zniknął i zastąpiło go podekscytowanie. Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie stanowił dla niego takiego wyzwania. Gdzieś w głębokich zakamarkach swojego umysłu stał się świadomy tego, że ochronne zaklęcia otaczające horkruksa upadły. Nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. O ile to członkowie Zakonu dotrą do jego wynalazku, niezbyt go to obchodziło.

Skacząc i obracając się na nogach, Izar uniósł ręce nad ramiona, blokując i łapiąc klątwy, które ku niemu napierały. I przez ten cały czas również coraz bardziej zbliżał się do Dumbledore’a. Walki z bliskiej odległości zwykle wywoływały u czarodziejów dyskomfort i Izar podejrzewał, że dyrektor nie będzie tu wyjątkiem.

— Zmęczony? – zapytał z prawdziwą ciekawością, gdy usłyszał ciężki oddech i spostrzegł zaczerwienioną twarz swojego przeciwnika.

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy i nagle opuścił różdżkę, po czym chwycił Izara za nogę. Black nie spodziewał się tak niskiego posunięcia, w efekcie czego upadł ciężko na skalistą ziemię. Ledwie miał czas się odwrócić, by uniknąć klątwy, która moment później wysadziła leżące obok niego skały. Chwilę później przybliżył się szybciej do Dumbledore’a, odkrywając, że mężczyzna nie czuł się swobodnie, mając przeciwnika tak blisko siebie. Czy naprawdę sądził on, że Izar zaatakuje go fizycznie? Choć była to interesująca perspektywa…

Pozwalając przejąć nad sobą kontrolę swojemu instynktowi, rzucił za plecy Dumbledore’a tarczę odbijającą. Mężczyzna nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na zaklęcie, które minęło jego ramię, nieświadomy intencji Izara. Dziedzic Blacków rzucił następnie ponad głową dyrektora zaklęcie tnące i obserwował, jak dobija się ono od wyczarowanej przez niego chwilę wcześniej bariery i uderza Dumbledore’a w plecy. Starzec jęknął ochryple, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się z bólu i zaskoczenia.

Izar uniósł rękę, wiedząc, że mógłby w tym momencie bez problemu zabić swojego przeciwnika. Powstrzymał się jednak przed tym, świadomy, że Dumbledore był wrogiem Voldemorta.

Nagle po jaskini rozniósł się przeraźliwy jęk, kiedy ociekająca ciemnością magia przeszyła powietrze. Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, słysząc krzyk _biedaka_ uwięzionego przez horkruks – jego wynalazek.

Kiedy jednak uniósł wzrok, jego uśmieszek zamarł, gdy zidentyfikował czarodzieja trzymającego miecz nad porzuconym medalionem. Różdżka wysunęła się mu z palców i, upadając na ziemię, rozniosła po jaskini puste echo. Wkrótce dołączył do niego również okrzyk zaprzeczenia, przepełniony udręką i Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że to on wydaje ten żałosny dźwięk.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się gwałtownie, by dowiedzieć się, na co tak wszyscy patrzą. Czarodzieje stali wstrząśnięci, obserwując, jak sztywne ciało Syriusza Blacka opada na ziemię, po czym rozpala się bezlitosnymi płomieniami. Sekundę później zniknęły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko zwęglonego trupa z wytrzeszczonymi, białymi zębami.

Izar stał bezwładnie, trzęsąc się na całym ciele. Wokół niego rozległy się trzaski deportacji, gdy Zakon zaczął się powoli wycofywać – pełen zdziwienia i rozpaczy.

— Izarze… — powiedziała łagodnie Bellatriks, w której głosie choć raz brakowało typowego dla niej szaleństwa. Wyciągnęła rękę w stronę jego ramienia, ale szybko się od niej odsunął. – Stał po niewłaściwej _stronie_! – krzyknęła przenikliwie. – Musisz chyba wiedzieć, że nie miałeś na to żadnego wpływu!

 _Och, w jakże wielkim była błędzie._ Izar odwrócił się do niej. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy musiało ją wystraszyć, bo cofnęła się.

— Zabierz ich z powrotem do bazy. Upewnij się, że zajęto się w rezydencji Lucjuszem. Czy to jasne?

— Gdzie będziesz? – zapytała, podczas gdy śmierciożercy powoli zaczęli się za nią gromadzić. Znów spróbowała zacisnąć ręce wokół jego nadgarstków, ale odepchnął je. – Nasz Pan oczekuje, że wrócisz.

Zignorował ją, wzywając swoją upadłą różdżkę, a następnie aportował się na wysepkę pośrodku jeziora. Stanął nad spalonym ciałem. Zanim ktokolwiek mógłby go powstrzymać, zacisnął palce wokół nadgarstka Syriusza i deportował się z nim z jaskini, jak najdalej od wścibskich oczu.

Pojawili się niedaleko rezydencji Blacków w Szkocji. Śnieg sięgał mu do kolan, a w ciało bezlitośnie uderzał lodowaty deszcz i wiatr. Izar przytulił zwęglonego trupa do swojej piersi i uśmiechnął się blado, zanim położył go delikatnie na ziemi. Spojrzał z góry na ciało, nie _widząc_ w nim niczego, co wskazywałoby, że jest to mężczyzna, którego…

Zamrugał mocno, przypominając sobie słowa, które wymówił do Regulusa wiele miesięcy temu.

 

_Wstał bez problemu, przechodząc cicho przed kamiennym paleniskiem i opierając czoło o sztucznie postarzony, dębowy gzyms kominka._

_— To twój brat – wycedził leniwie i niebezpiecznie. – W ogóle nie przeszkadza ci to, że być może będziesz musiał przeciwko niemu walczyć?_

_Odpowiedziało mu lekkie prychnięcie._

_— Twój charakter mnie zadziwia, Izarze. Zwykle jesteś niewzruszony i całkowicie lekceważysz emocje i to wszystko, co jest poniżej twojej godności. A jednak wydajesz się rozwijać i pielęgnować przywiązanie do pewnych osób. Te więzi… te relacje są twoją słabością. Wydajesz się niemal ciepły i odsłonięty, współczujący wobec tych, którzy znajdują się pod twoją ochroną. To zarówno wspaniała, jak i niebezpieczna cecha, Izarze._

_Chłopiec zmrużył oczy na płomienie, czując, jak liżą boleśnie jego skórę. Usłyszał za sobą, że Regulus wstaje i do niego podchodzi. Ramię owinęło się wokół jego pasa i oddech jego ojca połaskotał go w policzek._

_— Musisz zrozumieć, że być może będziesz musiał zabić Syriusza, aby osiągnąć jakiś wyższy cel. Może nie osobiście, ale może być też tak, że będzie właśnie tym jednym życiem, które będzie stało ci na drodze. Musisz spojrzeć na to, kogo wspierasz i o co walczysz. Wybrałbyś życie Syriusza ponad zwycięstwo Ciemnej Strony?_

_Szorstka kozia bródka Regulusa potarła jego policzek w niewinnej otusze._

_— Znalazłbym sposób na zyskanie obu – poszczycił się cicho Izar._

_Jego ojciec roześmiał się._

_— Dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się po tobie spodziewałem._

 

Znalazłby sposób na zyskanie obu…

Och, czyż nie było to śmieszne?

Izar roześmiał się szaleńczo w wiejący wiatr, a jego okrzyki pustej radości powoli zamieniły się w przeszywające wrzaski bólu wywołanego utratą kogoś tak bliskiego.


	60. Część II Rozdział 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Ze betę ogromnie dziękuję **Felly** oraz **andze971**.

**Rozdział dwudziesty ósmy**

Ostre odłamki lodu wydawały się spadać z nieba całymi godzinami. Sople kilkakrotnie drasnęły nawet jego twarz, rozcinając jego jędrną i nieskazitelną skórę. Szkarłatne krople spłynęły po jego policzkach, po czym zabarwiły leżący pod nim śnieg. Nim jednak zdołały jeszcze uderzyć w ziemię, rana na jego twarzy już była uzdrowiona.

Dziedzic Blacków leżał w głębokim śniegu, twarzą zwrócony w kierunku leżącego niedaleko spalonego ciała. Jedną rękę wciąż zaciskał wokół wysuszonych palców swojego wuja, podczas gdy druga leżała bezużytecznie u jego boku. Przycisnął policzek do śniegu i uniósł lekko wzrok na makabryczną, czarną czaszkę. Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał w śniegu ani jak długo wbijał w wuja swoje przeszklone oczy. Ten jednak ani na chwilę się nie _poruszył_.

Izar westchnął cicho, na zmianę zaciskając i rozluźniając usta. Słońce wzniosło się na niebie i opadło, naśladując to, co działo się teraz w jego umyśle.

Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył straty, zwłaszcza kogoś tak bliskiego. To uczucie paliło go boleśnie i pozostawiło po sobie pustkę, której, o czym wiedział, już nigdy nie uda mu się wypełnić. Syriusz był w jego życiu kimś, kto rozświetlał nawet najtrudniejsze sytuacje, kto nauczył go, że poczucie humoru można mieć bez względu na okoliczności. Syriusz był również do bólu lojalnym, najbardziej godnym zaufania człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. I choć jego aura zawsze garnęła ku Ciemności, to osobowość była czysta – nieskalana okrucieństwem świata.

Syriusz na zawsze pozostanie w jego wspomnieniach, bez względu na to, jak wiele wieczności przeżyje. Izar zapamięta, jak umiejętnie chodził w szpilkach, jak zawsze nazywał go „dzieciakiem” i nie chciał pozwolić mu uwierzyć, że jego rodzina go nie kocha. To były drobnostki, nic nieznaczące wspomnienia… ale Izar uważał je za skarb.

Godziny wspominania i gniewu doprowadziły go ostatecznie do akceptacji. Nie było wątpliwości, że Izar mógł zapobiec jego śmierci. Nie było także wątpliwości, że to właśnie on był za nią odpowiedzialny. Jednak… obaj walczyli o to, w co wierzyli i stali po przeciwnych stronach. Więżące Syriusza łańcuchy puściły, gdy tylko Izar uwolnił go tamtej nocy na ulicy Pokątnej z jego obowiązków. W jego oczach znów pojawiła się iskra, a postawa nabrała beztroski.

Jego wuj zmarł w imię tego, o co walczył, w co wierzył, a to była w oczach Izara najbardziej honorowa śmierć.

Wiedział, że obiecał Regulusowi, iż znajdzie sposób na chronienie Syriusza i zarazem walczenie dla Ciemnej Strony. Patrząc na to jednak z perspektywy czasu, w końcu uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo było to głupie i naiwne. Czyż to nie przed tym wczoraj – lub może przedwczoraj? – ostrzegał właśnie Draco? Izar zastanawiał się, dlaczego Regulus nie sprzeciwił się jego naiwnemu stwierdzeniu. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to właśnie on próbował wytłumaczyć mu to, z czego teraz powoli w końcu zdawał sobie sprawę.

Regulus w młodości przeszedł przez to samo. Próbował mieć Lily – rodzinę – i wspierać zarazem Ciemną Stronę. Jego próby zatrzymania przy sobie obu tych rzeczy doprowadziły do tragedii.

Izar zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak jego pokryte lodem rzęsy muskają skórę pod oczami. Śmierć Syriusza niosła ze sobą również ponure uświadomienie. Jeśli Izar nie rozumiał wcześniej do końca zimnej izolacji towarzyszącej nieśmiertelności, z pewnością robił to teraz. Wiązała się ona nie tylko z przemijaniem napotykanych ludzi, na przykład Regulusa, ale również ze świadomością, że nigdy, w żadnej innej „fazie” ich wiecznej gry, nie będzie w stanie stworzyć z nikim żadnej emocjonalnej więzi. Ludzie będą dla niego tylko pionkami, zwykłymi marionetkami, którymi, wraz z Voldemortem, będzie sobie pogrywał.

Te gierki go nie martwiły. Sprawiały mu przyjemność i potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że bierze w nich udział przez całą wieczność – wraz z eksperymentowaniem i bawieniem się wynalazkami. Martwiło go jednak to opustoszałe odosobnienie.

Doszedłszy do tego wniosku, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej znienawidził Voldemorta za to, że ten sprowadził na niego taki los. Jednak, podobnie jak wszystko inne, również ta nienawiść wkrótce ostygła i przekształciła się w ogromne współczucie. Współczuł Tomowi Riddle’owi i było mu go żal. Było mu żal człowieka, który tak bardzo bał się śmierci, że wolał od niej wieczną samotność. To właśnie teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę Voldemort chciał mieć partnera. Chodziło tu o zapewnianie sobie nawzajem rozrywki, ale również o towarzystwo.

Ich relacja była pokręcona, czasami chora, ale Izar przysiągł mu, tak jak Voldemort przysiągł jemu, że będzie dla niego interesującym towarzystwem.

Młodzieniec powoli podniósł się z ziemi i przyczołgał do Syriusza. Pomimo akceptacji, w piersi wciąż paliła go ostro odniesiona przez niego utrata.

— Zazdroszczę ci – wyszeptał ochryple, wpatrując się w puste oczodoły. Nie było w nich gałek, jedynie pusta przestrzeń, która go pochłaniała. Odwróciwszy wzrok od przerażającej i zniszczonej twarzy Syriusza, spojrzał na wiszący na niebie księżyc. Westchnął ciężko i skrzywił się mocno. – Przypuszczam, że chciałbyś zostać odpowiednio pochowany.

Spojrzał oceniająco na migoczącą w oddali rezydencję Blacków, ale od razu wiedział, że nie powinien pochować swojego wuja na prywatnym cmentarzu ich rodu. Syriusz został jako chłopiec wydziedziczony i nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji odejścia od rodziny. W przeciwieństwie do wielu, wiedział, że to, co poświęcił, odeszło na zawsze. A Izar mógł przynajmniej okazać mu na tyle szacunku, by zanieść jego ciało komuś, kto wiedział o tym równie dobrze, co on.

Wgramolił się chwiejnie na nogi i złapał za sztywny nadgarstek Syriusza, po czym się teleportował.

Wylądował przed domem Potterów. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zabrać się za to wszystko szybko, bo otaczające budynek bariery już zaczęły brzęczeć. Chwyciwszy kruche i sztywne zwłoki Syriusza, zaniósł je niczym pan młody pannę młodą w stronę drzwi. Na szczęście, zanim musiałby zapukać lub przybliżyć się do nich bardziej, otworzyły się. Wyłonił się zza nich James Potter, któremu brakowało okularów, i wskazał na Izara różdżką. Za jego plecami pojawiła się Lily, która pomimo swojego wcześniejszego pojedynku z Bellatriks wyglądała na całą i zdrową.

James rzucił okiem na spoczywające w ramionach Izara ciało i zadrżał, a jego twarz na ułamek sekundy się załamała.

— Czy to… czy to on? – zapytał Potter, którego głos był równie szorstki, co Izara.

Młodzieniec, nie spuszczając wzroku z różdżki, pochylił się i położył swojego wuja na śniegu między nimi.

— Syriusz? A któż inny mógłby się tak głupio szczerzyć? – Wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, wciąż przyglądając się oniemiałym Potterom. – Chcę tylko, byście pochowali go tak, jak na to zasługuje. Był szanowanym aurorem i prawdziwym członkiem Jasnej Strony. Nie zasługuje na gnicie samotnie w jaskini.

James szybko się pozbierał i skinął ostro głową. Jego zaczerwienione oczy wskazywały, że zaczął już opłakiwać odejście swojego przyjaciela. Izar po raz ostatni spojrzał na Syriusza, po czym odwrócił się, aby odejść. Zanim mógłby się jednak aportować, usłyszał za sobą krzyk Pottera:

— _Nie!_ Lily!

— Cicho, Jamesie – zbeształa go kobieta.

Izar odwrócił się i patrzył, jak drobna, rudowłosa czarownica schodzi po schodach i się ku niemu kieruje. Jej usta były mocno zaciśnięte, gdy przesunęła wzrokiem po jego twarzy. Zatrzymała się kilka cali od niego i przez chwilę obserwowali się wzajemnie bez słów.

Następnie niespodziewanie pochyliła się i przygarnęła go do uścisku. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to powstrzymać się przed wzdrygnięciem. Oboje nie czuli się w tej pozycji dobrze i z pewnością ani trochę nie wyglądali jak matka z synem. Izar położył z wahaniem dłoń na jej plecach, raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż jakiegoś szczerego uczucia. Ona owinęła ręce wokół jego tułowia i zacisnęła je na tylnej części jego szaty. Położyła głowę niedaleko jego gardła i wydawało się, że przez chwilę wdychała jego zapach.

— Kochał cię – wyszeptała miękko. – Tak bardzo cię kochał. – Ściskała go jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym w końcu go puściła i cofnęła się. Na jej twarzy nie widać było żadnych łez, ale w jej oczach tliło się leciuteńko jakieś światełko. Pochyliła się i pogładziła go palcami po policzku. – Dziękuję, że sprowadziłeś go do domu, Izarze.

Black mógł tylko skinąć głową, nie będąc pewnym, jak jego głos zachowa się pod wpływem tego wyznania. Odwrócił się i powoli odszedł od swojej matki oraz martwego ciała mężczyzny, którego kochał.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar wiedział, że po powrocie do bazy powinien w pierwszej kolejności znaleźć Voldemorta, ale ostatecznie ruszył powoli ciemnymi korytarzami, szukając skrzydła szpitalnego. Biorąc pod uwagę, że eliksiry lecznicze i płyny antybakteryjne były całkiem mocne nawet dla ludzkiego nosa, podążenie za ich smrodem z wykorzystaniem zmysłów magicznego stworzenia nie stanowiło dla niego najmniejszych problemów. Zapach doprowadził go do drzwi znajdujących się dwa piętra niżej, niebezpiecznie blisko komnat Voldemorta.

— Jesteś tu teraz więźniem? – mruknął w odwrócone do niego plecy. Oparł się o framugę drzwi, przypatrując warzącemu jakąś obrzydliwie pachnącą miksturę Severusowi Snape’owi. – Nie uczestniczyłeś zeszłej nocy w bitwie.

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego krytycznie spod swojej przydługiej grzywki.

— A ciebie nigdzie przez cały dzień nie widziano.

— Przychodzę i odchodzę, jak mi się tylko żywnie podoba – odparł ostro Izar, nie chcąc rozpamiętywać dnia, który spędził na leżeniu w śniegu przy Syriuszu. Gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym, jak oderwany był wówczas od rzeczywistości, mała platforma, jaką zbudował sobie pod stopami, całkowicie by się roztrzaskała. Rozmyślanie nad zimnym trupem nie było czymś, z czego był dumny, ale konieczne, aby się pozbierał.

Usta Snape’a wykrzywiły się ironicznie.

— Mimo że sam jesteś praktycznie więźniem? Jakoś _szczerze_ wątpię w to śmiałe wyznanie. – Onyksowe oczy przyjrzały się jego zaniedbanemu wyglądowi – poszarpanemu na kolanach płaszczu, dziurach w spodniach i brudowi oraz plamom rozprzestrzenionym po skórze. – Śmiem twierdzić, że Czarny Pan był od twojego zniknięcia w parszywym nastroju.

Izar skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej, nie mając zamiaru zareagować na to stwierdzenie.

— Można by pomyśleć, że skoro twoje życie wisi na włosku, dasz sobie spokój z próbowaniem nabrania mnie na coś takiego, Severusie. Czarny Pan _zawsze_ jest w parszywym nastroju, nie ma to niczego wspólnego z moją krótką nieobecnością. – Mężczyzna prychnął szyderczo, próbując sprawić, by Izar przyznał się do tego, jaki duży ma wpływ na nastrój Voldemorta. Tylko na cóż to, skoro Severus wiedział już namiastkę prawdy?

Spośród wszystkich graczy, to właśnie Severus posiadał najwięcej informacji. Lucjusz wiedział zaledwie minimum – to, że Izar i Voldemort są zaangażowani seksualnie. Regulus, mimo że był świadomy równie wielu rzeczy, co Severus, miał w zwyczaju przymykać oko na niemoralne decyzje Izara. Przyjemność sprawiało mu wytykanie tego, jak podły jest Czarny Pan, gdy go wykorzystuje. Jego ojciec nie chciał uwierzyć, że Izarowi sprawia przyjemność stawanie na rzęsach i chwytanie się brzytwy w starciach z Voldemortem. Nie potrafił również pogodzić się z tym, że Izar był otwarty na fizyczną bliskość z Czarnym Panem.

Severus natomiast nie był do niego, tak jak Regulus, przywiązany. Bez obaw i osądzania dostrzegał jego szaleństwo. I to sprawiało, że był bardziej niebezpieczny niż Regulus, mimo że obaj posiadali takie same informacje. Obaj wiedzieli, że Izar jest nieśmiertelny i że wraz z Czarnym Panem tworzy… _parę_.

Severus zacisnął usta.

— Tak czy owak, wielu wrogów siedzi ci na ogonie, więc nie możesz już dłużej hasać sobie tak bezmyślnie po mieście.

Wzdychając ciężko przez nos, Izar odepchnął się od framugi i wszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego. Tworzył go stosunkowo duży pokój, całkiem podobny do tego znajdującego się w Hogwarcie. Wszędzie porozstawiane były łóżka z zasłonami. Laboratorium eliksirów zostało postawione w rogu koło wejścia. Było małe, ale posiadało wszystkie składniki potrzebne Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

— Gdzie jest Lucjusz? – zapytał Izar, zmieniając temat. Nie potrzeba mu było kolejnej osoby, która patrzyłaby mu na ręce i go kwestionowała. Miał już ich wystarczająco, zwłaszcza że Czarnego Pana można było liczyć za _wielu_.

Oczy Severusa zwróciły się niechętnie do najbliżej stojącego łóżka z zaciągniętymi zasłonami. Izar skierował się ku niemu i wyciągnął rękę, odsuwając je. Lekki materiał wydawał się cięższy niż zwykle, a to spowodowało, że obawiał się tego, co zobaczy po jego drugiej stronie.

— Pytał o ciebie – mruknął w zamyśleniu Snape. – Przez większość czasu targała nim gorączka, ale po południu spadła. Jego stan przestał być krytyczny i stał się stabilny.

Lucjusz leżał nieruchomo na łóżku polowym, zwrócony ku sufitowi. Wciąż był boleśnie blady i od nasady jego nosa, poprzez szyję aż za kołnierz jego skórę zdobiła gruba blizna. Izar żywo pamiętał tę ranę. Wiedział, że z makabrycznym okrucieństwem biegnie aż do pachwiny. A jednak, mimo tego charakterystycznego oszpecenia, uspokoił go nieco widok wznoszącej się i opadającej równo klatki piersiowej.

— Zakładam, że znalazła go Narcyza? – zapytał stojącego za nim mężczyznę, wciąż jednak patrząc na Lucjusza.

— Tak – odparł z roztargnieniem Severus. Uspokajający rytm wrzącej cieszy przełamał dźwięk wrzucanych do kociołka składników. – Malfoyowie stworzyli miejsce przeznaczone specjalnie na nagłe wypadki. Otaczają je bariery, które wszczynają alarm, gdy w ich granicach pojawi się jakiś potrzebujący pomocy członek rodziny. Miał szczęście, że nadeszła pomoc. – Snape umilkł na chwilę. – Poinformował mnie, że uratowałeś mu życie.

Izar odwrócił się do mieszającego eliksir Snape’a.

— Czasami potrafię coś takiego zrobić – odparł lakonicznie i dobitnie. Z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że Snape uniósł nagle wzrok, mrużąc na niego oczy. Izar uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie i znów odwrócił się do Lucjusza. – Szanuję to, co zrobiłeś dla mojego ojca. Choć twój plan uratowania jego skóry nie skończył się zbyt dobrze, rozumiem, że mężczyzna, którego próbowałeś zwieść, potrafi przejrzeć wiele fars.

— Mówienie o przeszłości uważam za bezsensowne, panie Black.

— Ale chyba pogodziłeś się ze swoim losem? – Izar wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni Lucjusza, po czym cofnął ją nagle, gdy jego zimne palce dotknęły ciepłych kłykci mężczyzny. Blondyn drgnął, ale dalej wydawał się nieprzytomny. – Musisz cieszyć się z perspektywy zakończenia swojego żałosnego i samotnego życia, skoro odmawiasz rzucenia się do przystającej Ślizgonowi ucieczki. Naprawdę tak bardzo nienawidzisz swojego życia, że pozostaniesz w rezydencji Czarnego Pana, póki nie skończy się twoja przydatność? Jak zwykła pomiataczka?

Bo dokładnie tym był. Voldemortowi sprawiało przyjemność obserwowanie, jak Severus się miota, świadomy zegara odmierzającego czas do jego końca. Czarny Pan uwielbiał bawić się w boga – trzymać w swoich rękach czyjeś życie, zupełnie jakby miał moc kontrolowania tej jednej rzeczy, której najbardziej się obawiał: śmierci.

Niezgłębione oczy napotkały jego wzrok.

— A kto powiedział, że moja przydatność się skończy?

Izar zamrugał, a kąciki jego warg uniosły się w małym uśmiechu, mimo że pragnął pozostać obojętny. Snape miał humor, który trafiał w jego gusta. Był kimś, kto przyłożył swoją rękę do ukształtowania z niego osoby, jaką dzisiaj był. Gdy Izar był uczniem, pamiętał, jak spoglądał na Snape’a z ukrytym podziwem, gdy ten odgryzał się jakoś uczniom, aby wydobyć z nich ich pełny potencjał.

— Rzeczywiście – szepnął i zmrużył oczy. Próbował zobaczyć w nim coś głębszego, ale niechętnie uświadomił sobie, że Severus Snape był jednym z tych, z których odczytaniem miał problem. – Ale żarty na bok. Wcale nie musi tak być. Możesz poprosić mnie o pomoc, udzieliłbym ci jej.

Nadgarstek Severusa trzasnął ostro, kiedy stuknął mieszadłem o brzeg kociołka, zanim położył go obok niskich płomieni. Szaty mężczyzny zatrzepotały wokół kostek, kiedy odwrócił się nagle i oparł o stół, przyglądając Izarowi.

— Naprawdę możesz to obiecać, panie Black? Czy może masz tylko nadzieję, że mógłbyś tak długo trzepotać na naszego Pana rzęsami, aż ten nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się twoim żądaniom?

Izar zacisnął usta, gdy spostrzegł, że za plecami Snape’a do skrzydła szpitalnego wślizguje się ciemna postać. Miał ochotę rozważyć słowa swojego byłego nauczyciela i zatrzepotać do Czarnego Pana rzęsami, jednak ostatecznie odwrócił się do niego plecami.

Nie miał powodu, by czuć się winnym za zniknięcie po bitwie. Potrzebował czasu na opłakanie Syriusza oraz wspomnień i wiedzy, jakie towarzyszyły jego odejściu. Choć oczywiście nie było to na rękę Czarnemu Panu, a wyłącznie jemu samemu. A tylko to się liczyło.

Irytowało go jednak wyczucie czasu mężczyzny. Było jeszcze kilka spraw, które chciał poruszyć ze Snape’em – na przykład miejsce pobytu Regulusa. Ludzie Voldemorta nie potrafili go zlokalizować i Izar nie chciał nawet słyszeć, że jego ojciec jest pod ochroną Dumbledore’a. To by było niedopuszczalne.

Sam Severus natomiast, co trzeba było mu przyznać, nie rzucił się do stóp Voldemorta, by błagać go o wybaczenie. Zamiast tego powitał go lakonicznie i z udawaną nonszalancją powrócił do swojego eliksiru.

— Widzę, że wróciłeś. I to bez swojego wuja – odezwał się chrapliwym szeptem Czarny Pan do odwróconego Izara. – A już myślałem, że ściągniesz tu ze sobą jego zwłoki…

— **Wystarczy!** – syknął w wężomowie młodzieniec. Był wściekły na mężczyznę i jego docinki, jednak wciąż zdawał sobie sprawę z ich widowni i był _boleśnie_ świadomy granic, które powinien uszanować. Chociaż, gdyby tak nad tym pomyśleć, Voldemort sam przekraczał właśnie jego granice. – Pozwól przynajmniej ostygnąć w grobie jego zwłokom, zanim zaczniesz na niego pluć, mój Panie – dodał neutralnym tonem, pod którym ukrywała się jednak drżąca gorycz.

Izar pozostał od niego odwrócony, wpatrując się w nieświadomą twarz Lucjusza. Widział, jak oczy za jego powiekami zaczynają się ruszać, co znaczyło, że albo zaczyna się on budzić, albo o czymś śni. Nie zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby chodziło o to pierwsze, bo wiszące w powietrzu napięcie było niezwykle silne. Wyczuwał wpatrujące się w niego szkarłatne oczy, a także silną aurę Severusa, gotowego do opuszczenia pomieszczenia, gdy tylko jego eliksir będzie można pozostawić bezpiecznie na wolnym ogniu.

Powieki Lucjusza powoli się uniosły. Blondyn zamrugał gwałtownie, odzyskując świadomość, nim jego oczy koloru rtęci zwróciły się na unoszącego się nad nim Izara. Usta, pozbawione swojej idealności, wykrzywiły się w małym uśmiechu.

— Izarze – szepnął w chłodnym powitaniu. Mimo swojego obecnego stanu, jakimś cudem wciąż roztaczał wokół siebie aurę próżności i lodowatej dumy.

— Lucjuszu – odpowiedział z zadowoloną z siebie przyjemnością młodzieniec. – Widzę, że nie wyglądasz za dobrze. – Wygładził materac i usiadł na jego krawędzi, aby jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić Czarnego Pana. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, jakim cudem Alastorowi Moody’emu udało się aż tak bardzo przedostać przez twoją obronę?

Lucjusz przełknął ślinę, wyglądając, jakby sprawiało mu to ból. Mimo jego schorowanego i słabego stanu, jego oczy były rozświetlone, gdy wpatrywał się w Izara.

— Zapewniam cię, że jestem zdecydowanie lepszym czarodziejem. Było to z mojej strony trywialne potknięcie. – Mężczyzna urwał i powoli wyciągnął rękę, aby zacisnąć ją wokół nadgarstka Izara. Nie zauważył jeszcze, kto im towarzyszy i chłopiec nie miał zamiaru zwracać mu na to uwagi. – Możesz być pewny, że następnym razem, gdy zobaczę Alastora, jego twarz będzie wyglądać znacznie gorzej niż moja.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić – pocieszył go Izar. Alastor Moody był osławionym aurorem, choć musiał jeszcze dopiero odnieść jakąś poważną ranę lub oszpecenie, które dowiodłyby jego waleczności. Izar był pewien, że mściwy Lucjusz poprawi ten stan rzeczy, gdy tylko się znowu zobaczą.

Uśmiech blondyna przyciemnił się, a jego palce przesunęły się po tym miejscu na nadgarstku Izara, w którym powinien wyczuwalny być jego nieistniejący puls. Aura Voldemorta pociemniała znacznie, a Black uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi.

— Chcę ci podziękować – zaczął szczerze Lucjusz.

Zanim mógłby kontynuować, Izar wszedł mu w słowo.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby, Lucjuszu. – Wiedział, że blondyn był pełen dumy i że z pewnością ugiąłby przed nim karku, aby mu podziękować. Black natomiast nie chciał jeszcze bardziej go bez powodu upokarzać. Był świadomy wdzięczności Lucjusza i to mu wystarczyło. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek będę potrzebował w przyszłości pomocy, będę wiedział, do kogo się zwrócić. – Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Lucjusz nalegałby również na odpłacanie mu się za to, co zrobił. Stąd też Izar jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na ten dług.

Powieki Lucjusza przymknęły się w uznaniu dla jego przezorności, ale chwilę później jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy skupiły na jakimś punkcie ponad jego głową. Palce mężczyzny powoli puściły nadgarstek Izara, podczas gdy wokół szyi młodzieńca owinął się zestaw długich palców.

— Mój Panie – przywitał się chłodno i z szacunkiem, a także być może z obawą Lucjusz.

Usta Izara zacisnęły się, gdy palce otoczyły niemal boleśnie i zaborczo jego gardło. Spróbował uciec od tego dotyku, ale ten się tylko w odpowiedzi wzmocnił. Druga ręka Voldemorta spoczęła na czubku jego głowy, a jego paznokcie oplotły z zadowoleniem wokół jego czarnych kosmyków.

— Lucjuszu, dobrze widzieć, że czujesz się lepiej – syknął zjadliwie Voldemort. – Wybacz, że przerywam ci spotkanie z panem Blackiem. Wymagam jednak jego krnąbrnej obecności. _Natychmiast._

Izar ledwie miał czas, aby postawić nogi na ziemi, a już został wyciągnięty bezlitośnie ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Absolutnie nie godził się zerknąć przy tym w oczy Snape’a, zbyt zawstydzony byciem wytarganym z pokoju jak jakieś pieprzone zwierzątko. Gdy tylko wkroczyli do ciemnego korytarza, Voldemort zacmokał z obrzydzeniem i odepchnął go od siebie.

Black mógł się pochwalić tym, że nie potknął się pod wpływem tak gwałtownego ruchu.

— Dupek – splunął, prostując się.

— Nie podobają mi się gierki, w jakie zdecydowałeś się ze mną pogrywać – szepnął jedwabiście z cienia Voldemort. Ruszył znowu korytarzem i Izar niechętnie za nim podążył. – Tylko jednej rzeczy żałuję w związku z przemienieniem cię w tak młodym wieku. Wieczne użeranie się z nastoletnimi hormonami nie będzie dla mnie zbyt przyjemne, zwłaszcza że wydajesz się sądzić, iż ktoś prócz mnie mógłby cię zaspokoić. Nic takiego nigdy się nie stanie. Naprawdę musisz marnować na to siły?

Na twarzy Izara pojawił się leniwy uśmieszek, gdy wyciągnął rękę w głąb pogrążonego w ciemności korytarza i zacisnął palce na szatach Voldemorta. Przekroczywszy dzielącą ich odległość, przyparł mężczyznę do kamiennej ściany, naciskając na niego swoim ciałem w taki sposób, by znajdował się on między jego nogami. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem do Czarnego Pana i zsunął kaptur, który zasłaniał mu jego okrutne rysy twarzy. Nigdy by tego głośno nikomu nie przyznał, ale czerpał przyjemność ze sprawiania, by Czarny Pan nie był pewien swojej pozycji. Niezbyt często miał okazję ujrzeć u niego tak brzydką, ludzką emocję. Niech więc sobie wierzy, iż była to sprawka hormonów.

Stanął na palcach, wdychając zapach Voldemorta.

— Jeśli to o hormony się martwisz, nie powinieneś mieć problemów z zaciągnięciem mnie do łóżka, co? A jednak wyzwaniem jest dla ciebie sprawienie, bym ci uległ.

Gdy tylko miał się już odsunąć, ręce zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach, a następnie przesunęły w dół, ku tylnej części jego ud. Następnie mężczyzna siłą go uniósł i ze szczególną ostrożnością owinął jego nogi wokół swojego pasa, po czym odwrócił ich pozycje. Głowa Izara uderzyła o ścianę, gdy Voldemort przycisnął do niej jego ciało.

— Kilka nocy temu wydawałeś się dość chętny. A może powinienem pokazać ci, jak łatwo miękniesz w moich rękach?

Izar odwrócił głowę, gdy Voldemort pochylił się, aby go pocałować.

— Chętny? Raczej bym tak tego nie nazwał. Już prędzej skłonny do uniknięcia stworzenia w ramach kary horkruksów – odparł bezczelnie.  Następnie odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę, by przesunąć palcami po policzku Voldemorta. – Seks wydawał się wówczas lepszą perspektywą.

Voldemort zacisnął usta, mimo że wygięły się one odrobinę w kącikach. Coś ciepłego rozpaliło się w jego czerwonych oczach i mężczyzna pochylił się, po czym zaczął pieścić nosem i ustami twarz Izara. Młodszy czarodziej przymknął oczy na ten nieznajomy, choć mile widziany gest. Nie wiązał go raczej zwykle z Voldemortem. Był delikatny, niemal… czuły i Izar przez chwilę czerpał z niego przyjemność. Odwzajemnił pieszczotę, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie rzecz biorąc się do siebie _tulą_.

Dziwne było to, jak tragedia Syriusza przesunęła się na tyły jego umysłu, kiedy był z Voldemortem. Gdy byli razem, mogłoby się wydawać, że ziemia przestawała się obracać, zupełnie jakby nic innego się nie liczyło, tylko oni i ich potyczki, które sprawiały im taką przyjemność. Izar widział teraz, jakim cudem mogłoby być możliwe spędzenie wieczności przy tym mężczyźnie.

— Dlaczego go uratowałeś? – zażądał cicho Voldemort. – Powiedziałbym, że byłyby to dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Powieki Izara uniosły się i spojrzał on w obserwujące go szkarłatne, zniekształcone oczy. Oczywiście mężczyzna musiał otworzyć usta…

Pchnął ramiona Czarnego Pana, oddzielając ich ciała.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie rozumiesz przez to Syriusza i Lucjusza. – Trudno było mu pogodzić się z tym, że Voldemort nie dbał o swoich śmierciożerców. Że nie przejąłby się, gdyby Lucjusz lub jakikolwiek inny członek jego Kręgu poległ. Choć było to również zrozumiałe.

— Rozumiem – odpowiedział bez wahania czy jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia Voldemort. – Był słabością, kimś, kto cię wstrzymywał, podobnie jak twoja matka i ojciec. A także Lucjusz. Ośmielę się powiedzieć, że do tej listy należą również Greengrass, Severus i najmłodszy Malfoy? No i nie zapomnijmy o drogiej Belli. Wszyscy oni niepotrzebnie rozpraszają twoją uwagę.

Rozumiał, być może nawet zbyt dobrze, na co próbował mu zwrócić uwagę Czarny Pan. Izar miał osoby, na których mu zależało – z niektórych swoich przywiązań nie był dumny, a niektóre utworzył świadomie.

— Nie sądzę, byś mógł zrozumieć moją stratę – mruknął chłodno. – Nic i nikt cię nie obchodzi.

Voldemort odsunął jego grzywkę i złośliwie na niego spojrzał.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, dziecko. Obchodzi mnie wiele rzeczy, takich jak zwycięstwo i doskonalenie się we wszystkim, co robię. I, niestety, obchodzisz mnie _ty_.

To stwierdzenie napotkało się z ciszą, gdy Izar z trudem próbował zdecydować się na odpowiednią reakcję lub odpowiedź. Voldemort spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i znów ruszył ku swoim komnatom. Izar stał sztywno, krytycznie przetwarzając słowa mężczyzny. Zawsze będą targały nim małe wątpliwości, że Voldemort nie jest szczery w swoim zainteresowaniu nim. Niemniej jednak, po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, były one zaledwie skrawkiem tego, czym były na początku.

— Masz rację – przyznał w plecy mężczyzny Izar. – Syriusz był… kimś, do kogo byłem przywiązany. Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie mógłbym wspierać zarówno go, jak i Ciemnej Strony. – Urwał, idąc powoli za Czarnym Panem. – Lucjusz jest godnym zaufania poplecznikiem. Na pewno ty również…

— Nie – przerwał mu ostro Voldemort. – Jak długo zajmie ci zrozumienie, że ci, którzy mnie otaczają, są dla mnie tylko marionetkami? _Naszymi_ marionetkami? Umrze przed tobą, tak samo jak twój ojciec i rówieśnicy. Jesteś nadrzędną istotą. _Wykorzystujemy_ ich do rozrywki. Są elementami, które utrzymują grę w ruchu. Są również łatwi do wymienienia… jednorazowi. – Voldemort otworzył z zamachem drzwi swoich komnat i rozpalił kominek prostym ruchem nadgarstka.

Izar podszedł do niego, chwycił go za łokieć i stanowczo ku sobie odwrócił.

— Wiem o tym. _Wiem_. Ale to nasza pierwsza faza, nasza pierwsza _runda_ , jeśli tak to wolisz ująć, nieśmiertelności. Zrozum, że będę sentymentalnie przywiązany do tych, z którymi dorastałem.

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że tego nie rozumiem, Izarze. – Voldemort usunął jego rękę ze swojego łokcia, ale nie puścił potem jego nadgarstka. – Zapytałeś mnie, czy _przejąłbym_ _się_ , gdyby Lucjusz umarł. Wiem, że jesteś do niektórych osób emocjonalnie przywiązany, masz wobec nich słabość. Nie zahartowałeś się jeszcze ani w pełni nie dojrzałeś. – Mężczyzna umilkł z zamyśleniem. – I być może nigdy się nie zahartujesz. Chociaż jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni, istnieje między nami również wiele różnic. Posiadasz znacznie więcej empatii.

Izarowi nie podobało się to, że Czarny Pan uważał go za empatycznego. Była to cecha, którą bez problemu manipulować i pogrywać mogliby sobie jego wrogowie.

Jak gdyby czytając mu w myślach, Voldemort uśmiechnął się i puścił jego nadgarstek.

— Gdy się przeprowadzimy, z pewnością się pod tym względem poprawisz. Nie będzie już wtedy otaczać cię nic z tego, co się rozprasza. Będziesz miał czyste konto.

Izar patrzył, jak jego towarzysz się odwraca i nalewa sobie w barku drinka, po czym kieruje się do kanapy. Bystre oczy młodzieńca obserwowały go, gdy popieścił czule swój pierścień, niemal podświadomie. I Izar natychmiast spojrzał krzywo na to, że Voldemort wciąż nosił na sobie przedmiot, który miał stać się horkruksem. To, że go zduplikowali, nie znaczyło, że dobrym pomysłem było ujawnianie go komu popadnie. Fałszywka będzie musiała zostać ukryta i Voldemort prędzej czy później będzie musiał przestać nosić tę cenną błyskotkę.

— Ma on jakąś wartość sentymentalną? – mruknął pytająco Izar ze swojego miejsca przy barze. Już kiedyś zapytał Voldemorta, dlaczego wybrał ten właśnie przedmiot na swojego „horkruksa”. Mężczyzna upierał się wtedy, że opowie mu o nim kiedy indziej, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że był dziś w dość dobrym nastroju, może Izarowi uda się wyciągnąć z niego jakieś informacje. – Pierścień – sprecyzował, gdy Voldemort uniósł na niego brew.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na wspomniany przedmiot i znowu przesunął po nim palcem.

— Och, tak, między innymi. – Długa chwila milczenia. – Słyszałeś kiedykolwiek o Insygniach Śmierci, moje dziecko?

Izar zmarszczył brwi, podczas gdy jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach. Niejasno przypomniał sobie, że czytał na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie opowieść o trzech braciach. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę i spojrzał na pierścień w nowym świetle. A jednak… w jego klatce piersiowej zacisnęła się również jakaś przytłaczająca emocja.

— Czy to Kamień Wskrzeszenia? – Oblizał szyderczo wargi. – Kogo w takim razie widzisz? Kiedy go tak zaborczo trzymasz, musisz kogoś widzieć.

Voldemort zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Zazdrosny?

Dziedzic Blacków ukrył swoje emocje za chłodną maską.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Domyśliłem się już tego, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że wiele lat temu udałeś się w podróż do Ameryki Południowej i postanowiłeś nie tworzyć jednak horkruksa. Musiałeś kogoś kochać i stworzenie horkruksa zdało ci się kłopotliwe, skoro nie mógłbyś po nim odczuwać żadnych emocji.

Voldemort patrzył na niego długo i ciężko, zanim nagle się roześmiał. Był to głośny i niepodobny do Czarnego Pana śmiech. Jego twarz wykrzywiło prawdziwe rozbawienie, gdy chichotał.

— Kochać? _Kochać!_ – Voldemort znów się roześmiał, choć tym razem niżej. Odwrócił się od Izara i przez długą chwilę spoglądał z zadumą w ogień. – Nie, nie ma żadnego martwego kochanka, tylko mój stojący przede mną partner. I tak ma właśnie pozostać.

Włoski na karku Izara stanęły dęba pod wpływem niskiego szeptu mężczyzny. Była to bardziej obietnica niż stwierdzenie i to wytrąciło go z równowagi. Odepchnąwszy się od barku, podszedł cicho do Czarnego Pana.

— Masz na myśli — zaczął delikatnie, jak gdyby zbliżał się do dzikiego zwierzęcia – że ten pierścień to środek ostrożności? – Nie chciał, by jego podejrzenia się potwierdziły. Nie chciał, by Czarny Pan choćby rozmyślał nad perspektywą, na którą Izar nie mógł pod żadnym względem przystać. Nie zgadzali się w wielu sprawach, ale _to_ było coś, czemu gorąco będzie się sprzeciwiał.

Czarny Pan znów pogładził pierścień, po czym położył rękę na podłokietniku. Pociągnął łyk bursztynowego płynu i uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

— Tak.

Teraz, gdy Izar o tym pomyślał, spostrzegł, że Voldemort od zawsze nosił ten pierścień, choć dopiero niedawno zaczął go dotykać… pieścić.

— Nie możesz przywrócić komuś życia – szepnął gorączkowo Izar. Wiedział, że ten pierścień nie mógł sprowadzić ducha kogoś martwego lub nawet jego ucieleśnienia. Kamień był wyłącznie manifestacją – czymś, co szydziło i doprowadzało do szaleństwa tych, którzy go posiadali. I Izar był również doskonale świadomy tego, że Voldemort o tym wiedział. Rzecz w tym, że Czarny Pan potrafił być przerażająco inteligentny, kiedy coś sobie zamierzył. Nie wykorzystałby cech pierścienia, ale znalazłby sposób na wskrzeszenie z jego pomocą. – Nie możesz _mnie_ z powrotem sprowadzić – poprawił się Izar. – Ci, którzy powracają z martwych, nigdy nie są tacy sami. Nigdy nie zapomną uczucia bycia wyrwanym z życia pozagrobowego i wepchniętym z powrotem do okrutnego piekła, jakim jest życie. Gdybyś umarł, Tom, i chciał, abym użył pierścienia lub jakiegoś innego sposobu, aby cię wskrzesić, zrobiłbym to. Jednak musisz uszanować moją decyzję i pozwolić mi spocząć w spokoju.

Voldemort uniósł wargę, odsłaniając rząd białych zębów, kiedy posłał mu bezwzględny uśmiech.

— Nie masz pod tym względem nic do powiedzenia.

Izar posłał mężczyźnie mordercze spojrzenie, po czym wypadł z pomieszczenia i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Przeszedłszy przez luksusowy dywan, rozebrał się i skierował do łazienki. Odkręcił ciepłą wodę i wyszorował swoje ciało oraz włosy. Cuchnął Syriuszem, śmiercią, krwią… i to sprawiało, że było mu niedobrze. Wraz z rozmową, jaką przeprowadził właśnie z Voldemortem oraz wnioskiem, do jakiego po niej doszedł, na jego barki spadł ciężar, który sprawił, że poczuł się wyczerpany.

Lepiej było nie spierać się z Voldemortem, gdy ten był w aroganckim i upartym nastroju. Im dłużej Izar by to robił, tym bardziej ten upierałby się przy swoim i stawał nie do zniesienia.  Nic nie mogło przebić się przez jego twardą i przepełnioną ego głowę…

Izar oparł się o drzwi prysznica i uderzył ze wzburzeniem pięściami o ścianę. Poprzez mokre i ociekające włosy spojrzał na tkwiący na jego palcu pierścień celtycki. Czarny Pan posunął się tak _daleko_ , aby zatrzymać go przy sobie. Czyżby jego zachowaniem kierował strach? Czy możliwe było, że Voldemort nie mógłby bez niego funkcjonować? Czy był to jakiś efekt uboczny posiadania partnera? A może to perspektywa samotności tak bardzo go ograniczała?

Smuciło go, że Voldemort myślał, iż musi sprawować kontrolę, aby go przy sobie zatrzymać. Jako chłopiec, Tom Riddle zawsze był sam. Nigdy nie wytworzył żadnego związku, nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie innych _ludzi_. Teraz natomiast, gdy Izar był pierwszym wyjątkiem, jego pierwszym towarzyszem, Voldemort był w ich relacji niepewny i zaborczy. Nic dziwnego, że był tak skupiony na trzymaniu go jak najbliżej siebie w duszącym uścisku.

Podnosząc głowę, Izar skierował swoją twarz prosto w strumień wody. Część niego wierzyła, że był stworzony właśnie dla Voldemorta. Bo jakie inne miałoby być wytłumaczenie tego, że apodyktyczny Czarny Pan wywoływał u niego przyjemność i podniecenie? Uśmiechnął się, po czym zakręcił wodę. Był zbyt podobny do Voldemorta, by czuć się urażonym tym, co ten robił. I pozbierał się na tyle, aby nie czuć potrzeby nieodzywania się do niego. Był po prostu _zmęczony._

Po wyjściu z wilgotnego prysznica, wysuszył się ręcznikiem, po czym chwycił złożoną starannie na toaletce czarną szatę. Wpatrując się w swoje odbicie, uśmiechnął się do niego z goryczą, sucho rozbawiony tym, że pomimo piekła, przez które przeszedł, wyglądał bez zarzutu. Nieśmiertelność niosła ze sobą wiele korzyści, ale również przytłaczającą ciemność... przerażająco podobną do jego relacji z Voldemortem.

Wyszedł z łazienki i zatrzymał się na chwilę, gdy spostrzegł zajmującego jego łóżko mężczyznę. Voldemort siedział na krawędzi materaca, pieszcząc czarny, postawiony na szachownicy pionek.

— Chodź, zagrajmy – wezwał go Voldemort, ledwie rzucając na niego okiem. – Pozwolę ci nawet zacząć. A obaj wiemy, że kto robi pierwszy ruch, wygrywa. – Długie palce obróciły planszę w taki sposób, aby białe figury stały zachęcająco przed Izarem.

W pierwszej chwili młodzieniec miał ochotę powiedzieć mężczyźnie, że chce się po prostu położyć. Zdusił w sobie jednak tę odpowiedź, wiedząc, że Voldemort chciał mu w ten sposób zrekompensować to, co wcześniej między nimi zaszło.

— Mówisz to na wszelki wypadek – odpowiedział wyzywająco Izar. – Gdybyś przegrał, miałbyś wiarygodne usprawiedliwienie.

Voldemort posłał mu tylko w odpowiedzi lekki uśmieszek.

Dziedzic Blacków skierował się do łóżka i, siadając na nim, podwinął pod siebie nogi, przyglądając się szachownicy.

— To pierwszy raz, gdy gram z tobą w szachy – mruknął, wpatrując się w swoje figury. – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mnie rozgromisz?

Szkarłatne oczy uniosły się z planszy i uważnie mu przyjrzały.

— Czy ty _kiedykolwiek_ grałeś w szachy, dziecko?

Izar zacisnął usta.

— Czytałem o tym. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji w nie grać – przyznał pokornie. Nigdy nie miał z kim.

— W takim razie muszę pochwalić twoją odwagę. – Voldemort zaśmiał się cicho. – Poprowadzę cię. – Czarny Pan przesunął się na materacu, obracając tors w taki sposób, aby być całkowicie skierowanym ku szachownicy i Izarowi. I mimo że zajmował leniwą pozycję, jakimś cudem wciąż roztaczał wokół siebie aurę władzy i autorytetu. – Grając, zawsze trzeba mieć cel. Wielu ludzi godzinami studiuje partie szachów, aby poprawić swoją grę. Jednak _prawdziwe_ mistrzostwo przychodzi tylko wtedy, gdy samemu stawia się czoła różnym kryzysom na planszy.

Obaj wiedzieli, że Voldemort nie mówił tylko o grze w szachy. Były one bardzo analityczną grą, z lustrzanym podobieństwem naśladującą życie i strategie bitewne. I to dlatego właśnie Izar wyprostował się, zwracając na Voldemorta szczególną uwagę. W końcu nie co dzień Czarny Pan był wystarczająco cierpliwy, aby go pouczać. Zwykle robił to za pomocą testów, gierek. Nigdy przez bezpośrednie instrukcje.

— Efektywność ruchu jest bardzo istotna i oczywista, gdy analizuje się go z perspektywy czasu. – Voldemort machnął ręką nad szachownicą i pionki ustawiły się na niej według jego woli. Jego czarna królowa stała bezpośrednio naprzeciw białego króla Izara. – Słaba taktyka doprowadzi cię do bardzo zabawnej, choć niezręcznej sytuacji. Takiej jak ta.

Izar spojrzał na hetmana mężczyzny. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka powstrzymywała go przed pobiciem króla Izara, był czarny pionek. Pionek Voldemorta.

— Głupcze – zacmokał Voldemort. – Twój brak przyszłościowego myślenia i taktyki doprowadził cię do pozycji, gdzie twoi właśni gracze blokują mata. Lepiej jest poświęcić pionka. – Mężczyzna spojrzał Izarowi prosto w oczy, zaciskając mocno usta. – Jednak jesteś zbyt inteligentny, aby popełnić taki błąd.

Izar wykrzywił się, wiedząc doskonale, że mężczyzna porównywał to do jego sentymentalnego przywiązania do niektórych osób. Pokazywał mu, jak powstrzymują go one od osiągnięcia zamierzonego celu, oddalając od „mata”.

— Zabawne – mruknął Izar. – Bardzo kreatywne.

— Oczywiście powinieneś poświęcać którąś z figur tylko wtedy, gdy będziesz dokładnie wiedział, co w zamian zyskasz. – Voldemort machnął ręką, przywracając figury do ich oryginalnej pozycji. – Jak myślisz, jaki jest główny powód poświęcenia pionka?

Izar rozważał to przez chwilę.

— _Głównym_ powodem poświęcenia pionka jest uwięzienie bardziej znaczących figur przeciwnika i wyeliminowanie ich z szachownicy – odparł, marszcząc brwi na planszę. – Chociaż… wierzę, że równie korzystne byłoby zapędzenie przeciwnika w kozi róg, aby ograniczyć jego ruchy. Wtedy nie byłoby potrzeby poświęcania własnych szachów, a moc przeciwnika byłaby ograniczona.

— Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił go głęboko Voldemort. – Jednak osobiście wolę tę pierwszą taktykę. Przeciwnik zawsze może wydostać się z pułapki i równie ciężko zaatakować. Lepiej jest usunąć go z szachownicy. Nie może wpływać na grę, jeśli w niej nie uczestniczy.

Dość ironiczne było, że Voldemort tak właśnie na to patrzył. W prawdziwym życiu nigdy w końcu nie doceniał do końca swojego wroga. Czarny Pan lekceważył swoich przeciwników, był arogancki. Gdyby kiedykolwiek zapędził kogoś w kozi róg i ograniczył jego ruchy, nigdy nie wierzyłby, że ten ktoś mógłby się z tego wydostać – nie mówiąc już o ponownym zaatakowaniu.  Izar miał ochotę mu to wytknąć, ale otaczająca ich atmosfera w końcu się jakoś ustabilizowała. Nie chciał zakłócać tego niezwykłego spokoju.

— Musisz uważać z taktyką, która może wydać ci się interesująca – kontynuował Voldemort. – Niektórzy gracze opierają swoją taktykę na błędach przeciwnika. Niemniej jednak czekanie na ich pojawienie się nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Niewątpliwie możesz spekulować i wykorzystać wszelkie luki w obronie przeciwnika, aby zyskać przewagę, jednak poleganie na tym w pełni przy budowaniu swojej taktyki zdecydowanie nie jest dobre. Doskonałym przykładem był tutaj Dumbledore podczas rajdu.

Izar uniósł szybko wzrok, spoglądając na Czarnego Pana.

— To znaczy?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się niebezpiecznie.

— Polegał w waszym pojedynku na twoich słabościach. Mając wiedzę, że jesteś wampirem, niewłaściwie cię ocenił. Te stworzenia znane są z braku panowania nad sobą. Dumbledore czekał, aż stracisz nad sobą panowanie, aby cię zabić. To jednak nie nadeszło i srogo zapłacił za taką strategię.

Izar pochylił głowę i dotknął swoich szachów. Słowa mężczyzny ze zdumiewającą jasnością krzyczały prawdą. Izar nie wygrał tego pojedynku dlatego, że był na równi z Białym Panem, ale dlatego, że Dumbledore go lekceważył.

— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś – przyznał Voldemort, wytrącając go z zamyślenia. – Chociaż trudno mi zrozumieć, dlaczego uważasz, że musisz dorównać mi mocą.

Zielone oczy błysnęły, gdy uniósł wzrok, spoglądając bezpośrednio na swojego towarzysza.

— Chciałbym móc się bronić bez twojej nieustannej ochrony. Oczywiście, że sądzę, że powinienem być równie potężny, co ty. – To był gorzki temat, bo Izar doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że _nigdy_ nie będzie równie silny, co Voldemort. I irytowało go to oraz sprawiało, że czuł się słaby… bezużyteczny.

Czarny Pan pochylił się, uważając przy tym na leżącą między nimi szachownicę. Jego palce zacisnęły się wokół kołnierza szat Izara i leniwie się nim zabawiły. Przysunął twarz do młodzieńca i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— To niezwykle dziecinne podejście. Nie możesz zaakceptować, że każdy z nas ma inne mocne strony, dziecko? Razem jesteśmy niezwyciężeni – szepnął pożądliwie Voldemort do jego ucha. – Twój genialny umysł jest czymś, z czym sam nigdy nie będę mógł się równać. Natomiast moja moc czymś, z czym ty nie.

Izar odsunął się i pchnął szachownicę bardziej w stronę Czarnego Pana. Pozostając od niego z dala, poruszył swoim pionkiem.

Nienawidził, gdy Czarny Pan miał rację. Podczas gdy moc Izara rzeczywiście była powyżej przeciętnej, nigdy nie będzie w stanie dorównać Voldemortowi. Być może z czasem i praktyką uda mu się na tyle wyszkolić w sztuce pojedynkowania i magicznej teorii, aby pobić Czarnego Pana w pojedynku nie tyle samą mocą, co zwykłymi umiejętnościami. Istniała taka możliwość, niemniej jednak Izar musiał najpierw zaakceptować to, że nigdy nie będzie mógł okazywać mocy tak jak Czarny Pan. Miał inne talenty, których nie posiadał Voldemort i to na nich właśnie będzie musiał się skupić, jeśli chciał go pobić.

Uniósł wzrok znad szachownicy i uśmiechnął się do Czarnego Pana z niemą obietnicą. Voldemort w odpowiedzi również się uśmiechnął i przesunął pionek w jego stronę.

Przyciągnąwszy kolana do piersi, Izar zastanawiał się przez chwilę nad planszą i słowami Voldemorta. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy położył brodę na podciągniętych kolanach, wpatrując się niczym w transie w szachownicę.

— Wiesz… taktyka Dumbledore’a jednak wyszła mu na dobre, nawet jeśli sam sądzisz inaczej.

— Och tak? – zapytał Voldemort, pochylając głowę w sposób, który pokazywał Izarowi, że go słuchał. – A to niby jak?

Młodszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się gorzko. Chwycił pionek między palcami i stuknął nim w szach Voldemorta, zbijając go z planszy.

— Wie, że nie jestem wampirem.

 

**~*~**

 

Za jego plecami trwała żywa dyskusja.

Izar przygryzł wargę, próbując ignorować śmierciożerców, gdy niemal z miłością spoglądał na bariery otaczające Hogwart. Zamek, nawet z tej odległości, roztaczał wokół siebie wieczny, zachęcający blask spokoju. Tylko że Izar wiedział, iż na drodze ku niemu stoi mu wielka przeszkoda. Był to również ostateczny cel Voldemorta.

Minęła już prawie godzina, a oni wciąż nie okrążyli jeszcze całych granic Hogwartu i nie znaleźli słabego miejsca w jego barierach. Zwykle, gdy nowy dyrektor obejmował swoje stanowisko, wzmacniał je swoją mocą. I to rzeczywiście je wzmacniało, choć również powodowało, że poprzednie tarcze ochronne pokrywała nowa warstwa. Tak działo się przez dekady, wieki, przez co bariery uformowały swoisty węzeł, w którym spotykały się i nakładały na siebie wszystkie warstwy.

Biorąc pod uwagę to, że Hogwart był tak potężną konstrukcją i miał starożytne bariery, węzeł, którego szukał Izar, będzie maluteńki i trudny do wykrycia. Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdyby był w stanie odróżnić bariery antyaportacyjne od czarów ochronnych. Gdyby tylko mu się to udało, mógłby oderwać z zaklęć otaczających Hogwart tylko tę jedną konkretną barierę, by śmierciożercy mogli się do niego teleportować. To nie było jednak takie łatwe. Hogwart nie tylko pokrywało wiele różnych czarów ochronnych, ale również w jego grubych barierach umieszczonych było aż kilka zaklęć antyaportacyjnych, przez co wszystko mieszało się ze sobą w jedno.

Stukając palcem w dolną wargę, powoli przesunął się w prawo. Jeśli nie uda mu się odnaleźć węzła, być może ktoś z środka byłby w stanie łatwiej zniszczyć bariery. Chociaż nie przychodził mu do głowy nikt wystarczająco godny zaufania i potężny, by móc tego dokonać. Severus Snape nie mógł opuszczać bazy, a Draco i Daphne nie mieli na tyle umiejętności, aby sobie z czymś takim poradzić.

— Długo jeszcze? – dręczył go ktoś za jego plecami. – Jesteśmy tu już całą noc.

— Godzinę. Jesteśmy tu od godziny – odpowiedziała chłodno Bellatriks. – I tak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, Carrow.

Izar zignorował ich, wpatrując się w wirujące, złote bariery. Były naprawdę piękne. Teren zamku pokrywała półkształtna kopuła. Izar uważał, aby jej nie dotknąć i upewnił się, że jego towarzysze są od niej bezpiecznie oddaleni. Bariery były niewątpliwie złote, a jednak w tej lśniącej rzece unosiły się cząsteczki rubinowo-szmaragdowego pyłu, rozbłyskując jasno i po chwili ponownie ciemniejąc.

Zacisnął usta, przenosząc się kolejnych kilka stóp w bok. Przesuwając z wdziękiem różdżką nad barierami, niemal ich dotykał, drażniąc i testując rozkosznie szumiącą magię. Wzniósł oczy ku ich szczytowi i zmrużył je. Istniała możliwość, że węzeł umieszczony był na samym czubku, ale jego wzrok był ostrzejszy niż u normalnego człowieka i nie dostrzegał tam niczego, prócz gładkiego koca zaklęć.

Ten węzeł musiał _gdzieś_ być. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie go znaleźć, zostanie zmuszony rozebrać bariery warstwa po warstwie. A to zajęłoby wiele godzin, być może nawet dni.

Przez kolejną godzinę krążył wokół granic zamku, ignorując narzekania śmierciożerców. Towarzyszyło mu ich tylko kilku i byli to głównie członkowie drugiego szeregu, a nie pierwszego.  Oczywiście, że się niecierpliwili. Nie widzieli tego, co on i pewnie wydawało im się, że mogliby robić coś znacznie bardziej _produktywnego_ , niż tylko chronić jego tyły. Black przemykał po krzywiźnie barier, gdy nagle w oczy rzuciło mu się zgrubienie u podstaw kopuły.

Przykucnął szybko, choć starał się zachowywać przy tym nonszalancko. Nie chciał zwracać uwagi śmierciożerców. Choć wiedział, że większość z nich wspiera Czarnego Pana i jego sprawę, nikomu nie można było całkowicie ufać. Lepiej więc będzie, jeśli zatrzyma umiejscowienie węzła w tajemnicy. Co go jednak zdziwiło, był on umiejscowiony w pobliżu bram Hogwartu, a nie przy Zakazanym Lesie, jak miał początkowo nadzieję. Był wielkości pięści i po jego złotej aurze rozchodziły się świecące żyły. W różny sposób pulsujące warstwy zebrane były ze sobą w jednym miejscu, tworząc spektakularny efekt.

Zapamiętał sobie, gdzie umieszczony jest węzeł, po czym wstał i dalej przyglądał się barierom, jak gdyby go nie znalazł. Jego palce drgnęły jednak na myśl o próbie rozwiązania go. Wiedział jednak, że teraz nie mógł go dotknąć, bo to zaalarmowałoby Dumbledore’a o ich planach.

Minęło kolejnych trzydzieści minut, nim mu przerwano.

— Jak to wygląda? – zapytał zza jego pleców Barty Crouch Junior. – Jak wyglądają bariery?

Izar oderwał od nich wzrok i poprzez na wpół opuszczone powieki spojrzał na unoszącego się za nim mężczyznę. Rok temu Draco zadał mu to samo pytanie w domu Appletona. Blondyn czuł się zawiedziony brakiem _fajerwerków_ w tym, jak wyglądały aury. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że magia jest czymś kojącym, spokojnym… i pięknym. Pragnął, by była pełna jasnych rozbłysków i żywych kształtów. Czy Barty zareaguje tak samo?

Black wykrzywił się drwiąco i powoli wyciągnął różdżkę, po czym przysunął ją do głowy Croucha. Ciemne, czekoladowe oczy obserwowały ten ruch, ale mężczyzna nie zrobił niczego, aby go powstrzymać, jedynie jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął. Stał cicho, odstając mocno od swoich kłócących się towarzyszy.

Przycisnąwszy różdżkę do skroni Barty’ego, Izar wymamrotał zaklęcie, które pozwoli mu zobaczyć świat jego oczami. Następnie młodzieniec spojrzał na bariery, nieustannie trzymając różdżkę przy głowie mężczyzny. Stojący za nim Barty odetchnął głęboko, a z jego gardła wydobył się zainteresowany pomruk.

— Są dokładnie takie, jak to sobie wyobrażałem – zawołał z nutką podziwu. – _Oszałamiające._

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko. Jakoś wcale nie czuł się zdziwiony tym, że Crouch Junior doceniał magię, a Draco nie. Choć Barty był młody, posiadał dojrzałość i mądrość, której brakowało blondynowi. Mimo że niezbyt się lubili, im lepiej Izar go poznawał, tym większy czuł do niego szacunek. Nie miał ochoty tego przyznawać, ale byli całkiem do siebie podobni. Wliczając w to ich życie rodzinne oraz to, jak przywiązali się do Voldemorta. Barty uważał go za wielebny zamiennik ojca, podczas gdy Izar… no cóż…

Gdy miał już odsunąć różdżkę od skroni mężczyzny, ten wyciągnął ręce i przytrzymał jego nadgarstek.

— Jak wygląda moja aura?

Powstrzymując westchnienie irytacji, Izar niechętnie zwrócił wzrok na Barty’ego.

— Ciągle się przekształca – poinformował go. – Kiedy zmienia się twój nastrój, prędkość i kolor twojej aury często dostosowują się do twoich emocji. W tej chwili jesteś spokojny, może nieco zaintrygowany, a co za tym idzie, również twoja aura jest opanowana.

I rzeczywiście tak właśnie było. Aura Croucha była bardziej cieniem niż kolorem. Podobne do pyłu cząsteczki miały intensywną barwę rtęci, kiedy leniwie krążyły wokół mężczyzny. Niemniej jednak zaiskrzyły się nagle na jego oczach, ujawniając zaskoczenie i podziw czarodzieja.

— _Niezwykłe_ – mruknął mężczyzna. – A gdy patrzysz na Czarnego Pana…

Uścisk, jakim Izar ściskał swoją różdżkę poluźnił się, gdy nagle zza jego pleców nadleciał atak. Chrząknął, lądując na ziemi, a jego różdżka przetoczyła się kilka stóp dalej. Zaklęcie, jakie w niego trafiło, musiało należeć do Czarnej Magii, jako że jego kości nie były już w stanie podeprzeć jego ciała. Kiedy spróbował się ruszyć, opadł z powrotem na ziemię niczym gumochłon.

— Weźcie Blacka! _Blacka_! Inni nie są ważni! – rozkazał ostro znajomy głos. Któż inny mógłby mieć tak jednotorowy umysł?

Izar uśmiechnął się głupio, gdy patrzył, jak śmierciożercy usiłują do niego dotrzeć. Byli zabawni. Ich oczy były rozszerzone, a ręce rozłożone w nadziei, że uda im się przywołać do siebie jego ciało. Myśleli tylko o gniewie Czarnego Pana.

Bellatriks wydała okrzyk bojowy i machnęła szaleńczo różdżką, rzucając w stronę Izara klątwę zabijającą. Zielony czar popędził ku niemu z doskonałą dokładnością i musnął jego włosy, kierując się ku zbliżającemu się do niego od tyłu mężczyźnie. Zanim jednak mógłby dotrzeć do swojego celu, ręka zacisnęła się mocno wokół Izara i zmusiła jego ciało do teleportacji łącznej.

Izar nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał z nim podążyć, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Cóż takiego przygotował dla niego Rufus?


	61. Część II Rozdział 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Felly** oraz **anga971** \- bardzo wam za to dziękuję, dziewczyny :).
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** Trochę tortur.

**Rozdział dwudziesty dziewiąty**

Izar leżał sztywno na stalowym stole. Przysłaniająca mu głowę czarna torba miała go najpewniej zastraszyć, jednak w rzeczywistości tylko przyprawiała go o irytację. Znajdował się sam w pilnie strzeżonym pokoju. Poprzez ciemną tkaninę przebijało się świecące mu prosto w twarz jasne światło, a metalowe kajdany rozkładały jego ręce na boki i utrzymywały je w jednym miejscu. To samo dotyczyło kostek. I jakby tego było mało, został rozebrany do bokserek.

Byłby idiotą, gdyby nie mógł przewidzieć, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Ministerstwo zawsze dbało o swój nieskazitelny wizerunek w oczach opinii publicznej, ale zupełnie nie powstrzymywało się przy swoich więźniach. Wiedział, że gdy nie trzeba się było martwić o społeczeństwo, Ministerstwo wyciągało z ludzi odpowiedzi wszelkimi sposobami. A jeśli konieczne były do tego tortury, nie wahało się po nie sięgać.

Izar zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się nad swoim kolejnym krokiem. Mógł uciec. Mógł dzięki sile magicznego stworzenia rozerwać otulający jego nadgarstki metal i uwięzić magię stojących za drzwiami strażników. Minusem tego planu było jednak to, że był naprawdę dobrze pilnowany. Słyszał na korytarzu kroki strażników i czuł szumiącą wokół zamkniętych drzwi silną magię, tak samo jak zapach wielu ciał. Patrząc na wszystko realistycznie, gdyby chciał uciec, mógłby prawdopodobnie uwięzić magię zaledwie czterech mężczyzn, nim zostałby zaatakowany przez ich towarzyszy. Nie miał w końcu przy sobie różdżki.

Tak czy inaczej, chciał, w miarę możliwości, zachować swój status magicznego stworzenia w tajemnicy. Wystarczyło już to, że wiedzieli o nim Dumbledore, Regulus i Severus. Gdyby doszło do tego jeszcze Ministerstwo, spadłoby mu na głowę więcej, niż byłby w stanie udźwigać.

Nie, nie mógł uciec przed torturami. Choć już jako człowiek miał wysoką tolerancję na ból, a po zamienieniu w magiczne stworzenie jeszcze bardziej się ona pewnie zwiększyła. Problemem było jednak to, że szybko się leczył. Tortury, jakim go poddadzą, będą miały na celu wyciągnięcie z niego informacji, a więc będą zapewne jak najbardziej bolesne i krwawe. Gdyby zaczął drastycznie się uzdrawiać, któryś z jego oprawców na pewno spostrzegłby, że zadawane mu rany znikają.

Wzdychając, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z konieczności, spróbował się uspokoić. Był mądry. Musiał _pomyśleć_.

Współpraca z Ministerstwem nie wchodziła w rachubę. Nie tylko z pewnością by mu ono nie uwierzyło, ale do tego Rufus spostrzegłby, że nie jest to do niego podobne. Izar był znany ze swojego uporu i sprytu… nie w jego stylu byłoby wyrzucanie z siebie odpowiedzi, jak gdyby w obawie przed bólem.

Wydymając wargi, powrócił myślami do wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w Ministerstwie, gdy opętywał go Cygnus. Zaatakował on wtedy Voldemorta i odciął jego magiczny rdzeń, jednak nie wiedział, że ten jest magicznym stworzeniem, a co za tym idzie, ma dwa rdzenie. Gdyby chwycił w tym samym czasie zarówno jego rdzeń magiczny, jak i ten odpowiadający za bycie magicznym stworzeniem, Voldemort by umarł.

Izar mógł więc tylko przypuszczać, że to samo dotyczyło jego samego. Gdyby jednak udało mu się niemal całkowicie ścisnąć rdzeń, który odpowiadał za to, że był magicznym stworzeniem, był pewien, że byłby w stanie to przetrwać, o ile tylko nie zostałby od niego całkowicie odcięty. Trudne byłoby pozostanie skupionym na swoim własnym rdzeniu i toczącym się przesłuchaniu, ale nie miał innej opcji. Dzięki zduszeniu tej części siebie, utraci większość jej charakterystycznych cech, takich jak wyostrzony wzrok, węch czy zdolność do _uzdrawiania się_.

Było to ryzykowne, ale także konieczne.

A jeśli ta sesja będzie ciężka, najprawdopodobniej wrzucą go za kratki i zostawią w spokoju, by rozkoszował się swoim bólem. To uśpi ich czujność i wtedy będzie mógł bez problemu uciec. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Voldemort wstrzyma się z odwetem na tyle długo, by było mu to dane. Bardzo nierozsądnym posunięciem byłoby, gdyby Czarny Pan zaatakował teraz Ministerstwo. Ale przecież nie pozwoli on chyba, by przechwycenie Izara aktywowało jego ogromną zaborczość? To porwanie nie miało na celu tylko wyciągnięcie z niego informacji, ale było również bezpośrednim wyzwaniem rzuconym Czarnemu Panu przez Rufusa.

— Niezwykłe – mruknął od strony otwartych drzwi głos. – Wszyscy inni, których porwaliśmy, zostali zabici przez Mroczny Znak. Wygląda jednak na to, że pan Black, jak zawsze, jest wyjątkiem.

Izar zacisnął mocno zęby.

— Oczywiście, Rufusie, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? O dziwno nikt nie może mi się oprzeć. – Odwrócił głowę od dwóch ludzi, którzy weszli do pomieszczenia. Słyszał bicie ich serca, nierówne kroki… — Chociaż, jeśli mam być szczery, piecze jak cholera.

I rzeczywiście tak było.

Przez pewien czas jego Mroczny Znak był spokojny i zdawał się tylko cięższy niż zwykle, gdy Izar czekał, aż Voldemort zostanie poinformowany o jego… niewygodnej nieobecności. Potem jednak rozpalił się nagle, odzwierciedlając niestabilny nastrój Czarnego Pana. No serio, cholernie on dramatyzował. Izar żałował tylko, że nie może być świadkiem niewątpliwie kreatywnej kary, jaką sprawił swoim poplecznikom. Gdyby nie to, zupełnie nie miałby nic przeciwko swojemu obecnemu położeniu. Choć to być może wkrótce się zmieni.

Ktoś wyciągnął rękę i zerwał torbę z jego głowy. Izar powoli odwrócił ją i spojrzał na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę. Nie był to Rufus, a jakiś siwiejący blondyn. Nie potrafił określić jego tożsamości, ale uważnie zapamiętał sobie jego twarz. W kącikach jego ust i bladoniebieskich oczu było kilka zmarszczek.

— Śliczny chłopczyk – zadrwił z irytacją mężczyzna. – Nie spodziewałem się nikogo tak młodego.

Izar oparł pewniej głowę o stół i zmrużył oczy na jaskrawe światło.

— Sądząc po otaczającej cię aurze narcyzmu oraz tym, jak naprężasz teraz mięśnie, wnioskuję, że jesteś moim oprawcą. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. – Izar wydął dolną wargę i odwrócił się do stojącej w tyle tajemniczej postaci. – Nie masz w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by samemu mnie torturować, Rufusie? No, no, no, rozczarowujesz mnie…

Uderzenie w twarz było na tyle mocne, by odrzuciło jego głowę lekko na bok, natychmiast go uciszając. Pozostawione po nim pieczenie było ostre i Izar przymknął na chwilę powieki, po czym sięgnął wewnątrz siebie do swojego magicznego rdzenia. Jako że po zyskaniu nieśmiertelności spędził kilka dobrych godzin na odszukiwaniu wrażliwości na magię, znalezienie go nie stanowiło dla niego najmniejszego problemu.

Dłoń ponownie się do niego zbliżyła, ale zanim mogłaby go dotknąć, Izarowi już udało się skutecznie przytłumić rdzeń, który odpowiadał u niego za bycie magicznym stworzeniem. Chrząknął, gdy jego kości policzkowe odbiły się od metalowego stołu i kolejne uderzenie sprawiło, że przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać mu się mroczki. Utraciwszy właściwości magicznego stworzenia, czuł się dziwnie nagi… bezbronny. Pewność siebie, jaką zwykle czuł, wydawała się nieco osłabnąć, ale zebrał się w sobie i spróbował odepchnąć od siebie to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Nie chciał aż tak bardzo polegać na byciu magicznym stworzeniem, zwłaszcza że szesnaście lat przeżył jako człowiek. Nie wiedział, że miało to na niego aż taki duży wpływ, szczególnie że zwykle nie był tego nawet świadomy. Czasami musiał wręcz przypominać sobie, że nie jest już dłużej człowiekiem. Jednak teraz, gdy dane mu przez magiczne stworzenie umiejętności zostały przytłumione, zdecydowanie odczuwał ich utratę.

— Powiedziano mi, że masz cięty język. Ludzie mogą myśleć, że to urocze, ale jak dla mnie jesteś po prostu ordynarny.

Izarowi zajęło chwilę pozbieranie się i powrócenie do swojej zwykłej arogancji. Oddychał z trudem, nie rozumiejąc swojej nagłej potrzeby dostarczania organizmowi tlenu. Przecież to nie tak, że skoro stłumił w sobie magiczne stworzenie, nagle niezbędne jest mu czerpanie oddechów. Zacisnął  usta, aby się uspokoić. I sekundę później przekonał się, że, rzeczywiście, nie, nie potrzebuje tlenu. Jego nagła potrzeba oddychania wzięła się z niepokoju wywołanego skrajnym zduszeniem nieśmiertelności. Musiał się uspokoić, jeśli nie chciał dostać zaraz na tym stole ataku paniki.

Wyzwaniem było utrzymanie wszystkich zaklęć Glamour, powstrzymanie się przed zduszeniem całkowicie swojego rdzenia magicznego stworzenia i utrzymanie twarzy. Choć był już w o wiele gorszych sytuacjach. A jeśli nie uda mu się odnieść tu sukcesu, nie zasługiwał na swoją pozycję w tej wojnie.

— Ordynarny? – powtórzył oschle, a na jego ustach powoli zaczął rozciągać się uśmiech. – A więc nie tylko jesteś niewiarygodnie tępy, ale do tego jeszcze hipokrytą.

Siwiejący mężczyzna opuścił szybko łokieć.

— _Przestań_ – rozkazał ostro Rufus Scrimgeour, skutecznie powstrzymując go przed złamaniem Izarowi nosa. – Pamiętaj, kto tu dowodzi i jakie jest twoje zadanie. Nie daj się zaplątać w manipulacje chłopca. On cię tylko prowokuje.

Młodzieniec posłał mężczyźnie krzywy uśmiech, cicho z niego drwiąc. Był zwykłym _psem_ słuchającym swojego pana. Wyraźnie widać było, że wewnętrznie ze sobą walczy i to przynajmniej Izar rozumiał. Dokładnie tego właśnie doświadczało wielu innych ludzi, gdy stawiano ich przed kimś mającym nad nimi władzę. Wierzyli, że lepiej niż swoi przełożeni oceniają sytuację, mają większą wiedzę, ale i tak zmuszeni byli przestrzegać ich poleceń. Izar spostrzegł również, że świetnym posunięciem ze strony Rufusa było unikanie zwracania się do mężczyzny po imieniu.

Chwilę później Minister przesunął się do przodu, a Izar usłyszał w jego krokach utykanie. Ostre światło pokryło jego twarz głębokimi cieniami, kiedy spojrzał z góry na swojego więźnia. Izar odwzajemnił to bez mrugnięcia okiem, wykrzywiając w grymasie usta. Rufus ani trochę się nie zmienił. Jego strąkowate, kręcone włosy były może nieco tłustsze niż zwykle, ale jego brwi marszczyły się mocno nad zmęczonymi, choć żywymi oczami.

Silna i postarzała ręka wysunęła się do przodu, po czym położyła na czole Izara.

— W końcu cię złapałem – oznajmił ochryple mężczyzna. – Błędem było puszczenie cię wolno wiele nocy temu.

Izar prychnął, żywo przypominając sobie noc ataku Niewymownych. Początkowo zdziwiło go, że Rufus i Dumbledore ze sobą pracowali. Kiedy jednak już się z tym pogodził, dowiedział się, że ostatecznie mieli co do niego najprawdopodobniej różne plany. Dyrektor chciał umieścić go wewnątrz obwodów wynalazku, podczas gdy Minister pragnął sprawić, by cierpiał i obserwował, jak magia jego towarzyszy zostaje z nich żywcem wydarta. Wtedy bowiem nie miałby się do kogo zwrócić. Co za szkoda, że nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak przewidywał Scrimgeour. Izar musiał przyznać, że nieźle sobie poradził, pracując nad tym wszystkim chytrze za jego plecami, choć ostatecznie wraz z Lordem Voldemortem zawsze pokonywał wszystkie przeszkody.

— Hmmm… Myślenie, że jest się w stanie ujarzmić niepokorne ciało, nigdy nie jest dobrym pomysłem – mruknął z zadowoleniem Izar. – Chociaż ten plan był z twojej strony bardzo Ślizgoński. Zrobienie z Connera Orana swojej marionetki było niemal bezduszne. Widziałeś jego twarz, gdy próbowałeś wmówić wszystkim, że ten wynalazek to moja robota? Gdybym go nie powstrzymał, myślę, że mogę śmiało powiedzieć, iż śmierciożercy by mnie za niego winili i niewykluczone jest, że zostałbym w Ministerstwie.

Palce Rufusa zacisnęły się na jego czole, gdy ten się nad nim pochylił.

— Mógłbyś być wielki – mruknął namiętnie Minister. Piwne oczy napotkały wzrok Izara, niewoląc go równie dominująco, co więzy. – Pozwalasz temu egoistycznemu głupcowi sobą manipulować. A on tylko dusi ciebie i twój potencjał.

— Och, Ministrze – szepnął Izar, celowo prowokując Rufusa do jeszcze niższego pochylenia się nad sobą. Spoglądając prosto w jego oczy, oznajmił z całą powagą: – Sprawiasz, że się rumienię.

Scrimgeour gwałtownie puścił jego czoło, a wyraz jego twarzy przyciemnił się do rozdrażnionej wściekłości. Izar odchylił głowę i roześmiał się głośno. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Denerwowanie i szydzenie z Rufusa było po prostu takie łatwe. Cholera, nie wiedział, czy nawet dręczenie śmierciożerców sprawiłoby mu tyle radości, co tego jednego Ministra.

Zanim mężczyzna mógłby się znowu odezwać, od strony drzwi rozległo się ostre pukanie. Chwilę później nieproszenie pojawiła się w nich głowa i spojrzała pomiędzy uśmiechającym się Izarem, a rozwścieczonym Scrimgeourem.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, panie Ministrze, ale czy chce pan, abym wysłał Dumbledore’owi sowę? Chciał zostać poinformowany natychmiast, gdy tylko złapiemy Blacka…

— To nie będzie konieczne – warknął Rufus. Bez dalszej dyskusji machnął mocno ręką w stronę drzwi i zatrzasnął je tuż przed nosem gościa.

Uśmieszek Izara zniknął, ale dalej przyglądał się uważnie Ministrowi. Wyglądało na to, że jego współpraca z Dumbledore’em wcale nie przebiegała tak gładko. Bardzo prawdopodobne było, że Scrimgeour był ogromnie zaborczy wobec swojego Ministerstwa i nie chciał, by Biały Pan naruszał jego terytorium bądź mieszał się w jego działania. Były to typowe problemy między dwoma potężnymi jednostkami, zwłaszcza gdy obie miały silną władzę. Najbardziej zainteresowała Izara jednak sama prośba Dumbledore’a.

Stary głupiec chciał zostać powiadomiony, gdyby został uwięziony? Oczywiście Rufus nie zamierzał się do tego dostosować i nie wyśle w żadnym najbliższym czasie do niego wiadomości. Na pewno jasne było, że dyrektor nie powiedział Scrimgeourowi o jego nieśmiertelności. Gdyby tak było, Izar znajdowałby się teraz w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Tylko co w takim razie przyszłoby Dumbledore’owi z wiedzy, że został pochwycony? I kiedy w ogóle wysunął on tak śmiałe żądanie?

Tak czy inaczej, musiał odłożyć tę informację na później. To, że Rufus Scrimgeour i Albus Dumbledore nie potrafili się ze sobą dogadać i prawidłowo komunikować, działało tylko na jego korzyść.

— Obawiam się, że w czasie naszej sesji nie zostanie użyte serum prawdy – zaczął ponownie Rufus. Tym razem zajął miejsce pod ścianą, kryjąc się w cieniu. – Potężny oklumenta może nim z łatwością manipulować, a nie chcę marnować przy tobie czasu. Na szczęście mamy inny sposób na wyciągnięcie z ciebie odpowiedzi.

Izar obrócił szyję i zaczął wpatrywać się poprzez oślepiające go światła w sufit.

— Jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi, Rufusie, nie mam nic przeciwko porozmawianiu z tobą spokojnie nad świeżo zaparzoną herbatą. – Izar rzucił okiem na egzekutora, zauważając rumieńce na jego twarzy. Wyglądało na to, że rozgniewał go bardziej niż swoją pierwotną ofiarę.

— Twój urok ci dzisiaj nie pomoże, panie Black. Bez względu na to, jak kusząco może brzmieć ta propozycja – wycedził Rufus, stawiając niedaleko dwa przedmioty. – To poprawiona wersja fałszoskopu i wykrywacza kłamstw. Jestem pewien, że wiesz, co robią, gdy wykryją oszustwo lub kłamstwo. Postaram się ująć to najprościej, jak to możliwe. Przez kilka najbliższych godzin twój bystry umysł może nie być już tak jasny. I zamierzam to w pełni wykorzystać. – Po czym Scrimgeour kiwnął ostro głową w stronę egzekutora.

Izar napiął się, gdy ten się do niego zbliżył. Był już przyzwyczajony do tego, że góruje nad nim Voldemort, jednak Czarny Pan był równie szczupły, co wysoki. Natomiast mężczyzna, którego miał teraz przed sobą, był muskularny i szeroki.

— Zacznijmy od czegoś prostego, dobrze? Jak masz na imię?

Dziedzic Blacków zamknął oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na unoszącego się nad nim egzekutora. Rufus grał w okrutną grę. Gdyby był równie mądry, co Izar, spróbowałby sprawić, by uwierzył, że odpowiedzi są wyjaśnieniami. Izar zacząłby wtedy zapewne odpowiadać na nie szyderczo, ale prędzej czy później byłby zmuszony do powiedzenia tak bądź nie. A gdyby milczał po udzieleniu odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytanie, Rufus uznałby to po prostu za nieme potwierdzenie. I nie mógłby kłamać, bo niedaleko niego umieszczony był fałszoskop oraz wykrywacz kłamstw. Biorąc pod uwagę, że musiał koncentrować się na utrzymaniu zaklęcia Glamour i ściskaniu części swojego rdzenia, nie byłby w stanie skutecznie osuszyć detektory z ich magii.

Nie da się jednak wprowadzić w tę pułapkę. Powoli otworzył oczy.

— Nie wydusisz ze mnie nawet mojego imienia, Rufusie.

Odpowiedział mu egzekutor:

— Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz.

Różdżka siwiejącego czarodzieja dotknęła jego skóry i oczy Izara wywróciły mu się z bólu w głąb czaszki.

 

**~*~**

 

James wymknął się z pokoju w poszukiwaniu Lily. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim zobaczył opierającą się o ścianę boleśnie szczupłą postać, której ramiona skrzyżowane były ochronnie na brzuchu. W domu Longbottomów było ciemno, jednak poświata księżycowa muskała jej jasną cerę. Drobna czarownica nie odwróciła się, gdy do niej podszedł. Zamiast tego wciąż patrzyła za okno, naburmuszona.

Przez długi moment James stał przy niej w ciszy, przyglądając się swojej długoletniej miłości. Niekiedy obserwowanie, jak powoli jej stan przez lata się pogarsza, było nie do zniesienia. Nie była tą samą kobietą, w której się zakochał. Ale, z drugiej strony, wszyscy oni dorośli od czasów Hogwartu. James uznawał, że jego obowiązkiem jest trwanie dalej u boku Lily, bez względu na błędy, jakie w przeszłości popełniła. Widział w niej żal i cierpienie. Próbowała je dobrze ukryć, ale o nich wiedział. Tak samo jak o tym, że cierpi na depresję i bywały takie dni, gdy myślał, że ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Była zimna. Czasem niemal bez życia. Jej pieszczoty wydawały się mu niemal fałszywe i każdego dnia równie mocno go to bolało.

— Rozmawiają o nim – wyszeptała ochryple. – O Izarze.

James westchnął i chwycił palcami grzbiet nosa. Nie cierpiał tylko z powodu pogarszającego się zdrowia Lily, ale również z powodu zmieszania, jakie wywoływała u niego wojna. Jego lojalność zawsze należeć będzie do Jasnej Strony, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. Lily miała jednak syna wśród ich wrogów, co znacznie komplikowało sprawy. Zwłaszcza gdy nieustannie wyrażała troskę o jego dobro. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przełknięcie obrzydzenia i gniewu wobec jej romansu z Regulusem Blackiem i poczęcia z nim dziecka. Jego zazdrość ostatecznie jednak zmalała do przerażenia wobec tego, co zrobiła bratu Syriusza i swojemu własnemu synowi.

Kiedy w końcu to zaakceptował, silnym murem stanął u jej boku.

— Tak – przyznał. Zakon zebrał się w dużym pokoju za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Lily została poproszona o wyjście i James wręcz czuł spoczywające na nim spojrzenia, gdy pozostał uparcie w pomieszczeniu, aby posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia Dumbledore. – Plotki głoszą, że złapało go Ministerstwo.

Lily zmrużyła oczy na swoje odbicie w okiennej szybie, po czym stały się one z powrotem beznamiętne i zmęczone.

— Jeśli pogłoski mówią prawdę i Izar rzeczywiście jest prawą ręką Riddle’a, jestem pewna, że w ciągu tygodnia uda mu się stamtąd wydostać. – Jej dłoń zacisnęła się wokół brzucha. – To śmieszne, że nawet tutaj, wśród przyjaciół i współtowarzyszy, jestem uznawana za wroga. Traktują mnie, jakbym nosiła znak Czarnego Pana. Odrzucają mnie… po tym _wszystkim_ , co dla Jasnej Strony zrobiłam i poświęciłam…

James zrobił krok do przodu i wyciągnął do niej rękę, ale chwilę później opadła ona znów do jego boku.

— Chcą cię tylko chronić. Zgadzam się, że gdy rozmawiamy o Izarze, najlepiej, byś nie była przy tym obecna.

Wypuściła cicho powietrze przez rozchylone usta.

— To moje dziecko.

Zostało to powiedziane tak tępo, tak bez życia, że James zastanawiał się, czy Lily w ogóle kiedykolwiek coś jeszcze poczuje. Czy eliksiry, jakie spożywała ze względu na swoją depresję w ogóle ulżyły choć trochę jej cierpieniu. Czy było to możliwe, skoro była zaledwie marnym cieniem dawnej siebie? A jednak czasami bywała żywa i ciepła… jednak to pojawiało się i znikało zbyt szybko, by mógł się tym nacieszyć.

— Jest również naszym wrogiem. Bardzo silnym wrogiem.

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego poprzez przyklapnięte, rude włosy. Nie powiedziała niczego, ale nie musiała.

— Izar jest potężny, Lily. Ma przychylność Czarnego Pana… Przetrwa.

Czy to źle, że tak bardzo wierzył w to, iż jego wrogowi nic nie będzie? A jednak bez wahania przyznałby każdemu, kto by o to zapytał, że Izar Black jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Geniuszem, a jednak wciąż dzieckiem. Był Ciemny, ale posiadał również oszałamiającą lojalność i miłosierdzie. Został wychowany w sierocińcu, a mimo to poważnie brał sobie do serca ochranianie swojej rodziny. Miał dobre ideały, ale w kark dyszał mu Czarny Pan. Kiedy James na niego patrzył, widział tragedię.

Sięgnął ku Lily rękę i powoli otoczył ramieniem jej plecy. Niemal natychmiast przysunęła się do niego i położyła policzek do jego piersi, patrząc na niego przez rzęsy.

— Powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby Albus planował go zniszczyć, prawda? Bo dlaczego inaczej mieliby zmuszać mnie do opuszczenia pokoju?

James ledwie powstrzymał się przed wzdrygnięciem na tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Wrócił pamięcią do spotkania, planów dotyczących Izara… tego, co zamierzał Dumbledore. Powinien ostrzec Lily? Nie. Nie tylko ostrzegłoby to Zakon o jego nielojalności, ale również sprowadziło na Lily niebezpieczeństwo.

Spojrzał na nią z góry, czując, jak włoski na jego karku jeżą się. Jej szmaragdowe oczy obserwowały go uważnie, zupełnie jakby prześwietlały go na wylot. Lily była niezwykle potężną i mądrą czarownicą. Nie zaskoczyłoby go, gdyby miała swoje własne sposoby na dowiedzenie się o tym, co działo się na spotkaniu Zakonu. I, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał wiedzieć, do czego by się posunęła, by chronić Izara. Bo gdyby tak było, być może musiałby zaakceptować fakt, że byłaby w stanie dla swojego syna, którego poczęła w celu szantażu, czego już zawsze bez wątpienia będzie żałowała, narazić swoje własne bezpieczeństwo.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć bezpośrednio na jej pytanie, zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w jej rudych włosach.

— Myślę, że znasz na to odpowiedź, Lily.

Kobieta owinęła tylko ramiona wokół jego torsu.

 

**~*~**

 

— Simonie.

Wezwany spojrzał na swojego partnera. Chwilę później stojący przy nim auror wskazał na dwóch idących korytarzem mężczyzn. Obaj ubrani byli na bogato w wyraziste, czarne szaty oraz płaszcze, które powiewały u ich stóp. Jeden z nich był znacznie wyższy i miał na sobie czarną fedorę, przez którą większość jego twarzy pokrywał cień. Drugi natomiast miał zaczesane do tyłu czarne włosy, które odsłaniały znajome Simonowi rysy, których jednak nie był w stanie nikomu przypisać.

— Dobry wieczór, panowie – przywitał się jedwabiście wyższy z mężczyzn.

Simon wyprostował się i poczuł, że stojący obok niego Philip robi to samo.

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę przepuścić panów dalej w głąb tego korytarza. Proszę, pozwólcie, że odprowadzę was z powrotem do… – Simon urwał, gdy wysoki czarodziej poprawił swój kapelusz, ujawniając cienkie okulary i charakterystyczne rysy twarzy. – Panie Riddle! – wykrzyknął nagle, czując, jak żołądek zaciska mu się z lęku. Po departamencie krążył plotki, że Tom Marvolo Riddle brał udział w wojnie, choć z kolei inne wypowiadały się o nim bardzo pochlebnie.

Były podsekretarz pochylił w potwierdzeniu na bok głowę.

— Obawiam się, że muszę być dzisiaj bezpośredni, panie…

— Westly, proszę pana. Simon Westly – przedstawił się formalnie. Złożył przed sobą ręce i wskazał brodą na swojego towarzysza. – A to mój partner, Philip Morsal.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Riddle uśmiechnął się blado.

Simon spróbował powstrzymać dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie. Spróbował zażarcie przypomnieć sobie wcześniejsze przemowy Toma Riddle’a. Jakim cudem mógł zapomnieć, że miał on głos, który potrafił zmrozić człowiekowi krew w żyłach? A do tego była w nim nutka jakiegoś syku, który przywodził na myśl węża.

— Niestety muszę być z tobą szczery. Widzisz, to Barty Crouch Junior, mój prawnik. – Riddle położył pokrytą skórzaną rękawicą dłoń na ramieniu swojego towarzysza. – Powszechnie wiadomo, że Izar Black jest moim politycznym spadkobiercą, a co za tym idzie, Barty nie reprezentuje tylko mnie, ale również mojego ucznia. Myślę, że rozsądnym by było, gdybyś powiadomił Ministra, że tutaj jesteśmy. – Riddle uśmiechnął się szeroko, a światło produkowane przez wiszące na ścianach pochodnie odbiło się od jego białych zębów. – Zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie później żałować.

Było to sporo informacji, które Simon musiał sobie przetrawić. Przyjrzał się uważnie niższemu czarodziejowi, zdając sobie w końcu sprawę, dlaczego jego rysy wydały mu się znajome. Bartemiusz Crouch był zarządcą w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów – i to cholernie dobrym. To właśnie dzięki niemu aurorzy mogli zabijać śmierciożerców, a nie tylko ich łapać. Simon go szanował i w oczach jego syna dostrzegał do niego podobieństwo.

Ale było ono niewielkie. Crouch Junior odziedziczył wiele po swojej matce, a do tego czaiło się w nim coś okrutnego. Simon wiedział, że Bartemiusz Crouch ma syna i że pracuje on przy prawie w Ministerstwie, ale nie znał żadnych szczegółów. Poza tym, krążyły na jego temat plotki… i to ani trochę tak pozytywne, jak na temat jego ojca.

— Izar Black? – odezwał się Philip, zanim Simon mógłby pozbierać myśli. – Obawiam się, że się pan myli. Nie przetrzymujemy go w areszcie.

Atmosfera nagle się zmieniła i Simon przesunął palcami po ramieniu, gdzie trzymał ukrytą w pokrowcu różdżkę. Riddle zacisnął szczękę, ale poza tym pozostał spokojny. To syn Bartemiusza odezwał się jako pierwszy.

— Ważne jest, byś zrozumiał wagę swoich słów – wyszeptał cicho mężczyzna, po czym zrobił krok do przodu, co zaniepokoiło obu aurorów. – Twierdzi pan, że nie przetrzymujecie obecnie w areszcie osoby nieletniej? Więżenie kogoś niepełnoletniego bez obecności żadnego jego reprezentanta jest niezgodne z prawem czarodziejów. – Nagle Crouch Junior pochylił się, wykrzywiając usta w niepokojący uśmiech. – A torturowanie wspomnianego nieletniego jest jeszcze większą zbrodnią, która zniszczyłaby Ministerstwo, gdyby prasa kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedziała…

Trudno było patrzeć na Izara Blacka jako na kogoś niepełnoletniego. Simon był doskonale świadomy tego, że chłopak był młody, ale wiedział też o zbrodniach, których się dopuścił. Większość Niewymownych pracujących dla Ministra Scrimgeoura została przez niego złapana i bezlitośnie wybita. To było niewybaczalne i Simon nie czuł żadnej litości wobec znajdującego się obecnie w pokoju przesłuchań chłopca. Niechętnie rozumiał jednak słowa Croucha Juniora. _Gdyby_ społeczeństwo kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedziało, wybuchłby chaos. Już teraz Ministerstwo nie miało w oczach opinii publicznej pewnej pozycji i nieustannie kwestionowała ona przywództwo Rufusa Scrimgeoura… A to wszystko przez człowieka, który obecnie przed nim stał.

Nagle po korytarzu rozniósł się mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk. Choć był to tak naprawdę bardziej śmiech, niż cokolwiek innego… desperacki i szalony śmiech. Simon przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo należał. Aurorzy specjalnie zapominali o nałożeniu na pokój przesłuchań zaklęć wyciszających, aby rozkoszować się krzykami więźniów. Było to dla nich małe wynagrodzenie wobec tych wszystkich towarzyszy, których ci dranie pozabijali.

Jednak minęło już niema pół godziny, od kiedy wsadzono tam Blacka, i był to pierwszy jego dźwięk, jaki Simon usłyszał.

Zacisnął mocno usta, unikając ostrego wzroku dwóch stojących przed nim mężczyzn.

— Poinformuję Ministra Scrimgeoura o waszym przybyciu.

Odwracając się, niefortunnie spostrzegł kątem oka wykręcający usta Riddle’a uśmieszek.

— Dobry chłopiec – szepnął mężczyzna. Wydawało się, że słowa te przeznaczone były tylko dla jego uszu, jako że ta szydercza pochwała jeszcze przez chwilę podążała za nim ciemnym korytarzem.

 

**~*~**

 

Trzeci palec jego lewej dłoni został wyrwany ze stawu, dołączając do dwóch innych. Izar zadrżał gwałtownie i ugryzł się w język, ale uparcie zachował milczenie. Jego prawa dłoń była już jednym, wielkim, zniekształconym bałaganem, powykrzywiana przez ostre złamania i poplamiona czerwienią tam, gdzie zaschła krew wylana z jego okaleczonej i rozdartej skóry. Jego egzekutor wydawał się szczególnie lubić rozcinanie ciała i grzebanie w nim. W zimnym metalu wchodzącym w kontakt z jego odkrytymi mięśniami i krwawiącym ciałem było coś dziwnie bolesnego.

Na szczęście Voldemortowi doskonale udało się wykreować stworzenie, które przypominało człowieka. Krwawił jak każdy inny. Z łatwością można było przeciąć jego skórę i wydawał się mieć takie same zakończenia nerwowe. Gdyby nie odcinał teraz swojego rdzenia magicznego stworzenia, był pewien, że nie czułby tak wiele bólu.

Bycie w tym stanie było dla niego surrealistyczne. Nie sprawiał mu on przyjemności, och nie, ale, o dziwo, ulżyło mu trochę, gdy znów poczuł i doświadczył bólu. Ponownie czuł się człowiekiem – z tym wyjątkiem, że nie biło mu serce. Nie musiał oddychać. I nigdy nie umrze z powodu czegoś tak przyziemnego jak ludzkie tortury. Jak już to prędzej straci swoją koncentrację. I albo zamknąłby wtedy całkowicie swój rdzeń, albo ten by mu się wymknął i jego ciało zaczęłoby się niesłychanie szybko uzdrawiać… co najpewniej skończyłoby się również tym, że w swoim otumanionym stanie opuściłby zaklęcie Glamour.

— Byłeś zaangażowany w wybicie Niewymownych, prawda? – naciskał gorąco Scrimgeour. – Jak udało ci się uwolnić śmierciożerców z wynalazku Connera Orana? Czy wraz z matką wbudowałeś w niego jakąś słabość?

— Moje imię, Rufusie, jakie jest moje imię? – Izar wypuścił powietrze i zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nie przeszliśmy jeszcze nawet przez pierwsze pytanie!

Przez ostatnie pół godziny Rufus robił się coraz bardziej wkurzony, spacerując i warcząc do samego siebie z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Gdyby Izar nie był tak zajęty swoim oprawcą, wielką przyjemność sprawiłoby mu obserwowanie, jak silna wola Ministra powoli przemienia się w frustrację. Nie odpowiedział jak do tej pory na żadne z jego pytań i otwierał usta tylko po to, by sobie z niego szydzić i powodować u niego jeszcze większą wściekłość.

Egzekutor milczał, przysuwając czubek ostrza do jego już posiniaczonych i zakrwawionych nóg. Z wyraźną radością przycisnął go do łydki Izara i boleśnie powoli rozciął jego skórę. Młodzieniec jęknął i zmrużył oczy na oślepiające go z sufitu światło. Jak do tej pory rozcięcia nie zbliżyły się do żadnych mięśni. Zawsze tylko się z nimi drażniły, w odpowiedzi na co zgrzytał mocno zębami.

Zarówno Minister, jak i oprawca wydawali się mieć już jednak dość, bo nóż wbił się w mięsień jego łydki. Izar wydał z siebie okrzyk, odruchowo szarpiąc nogę. Niestety to spowodowało, że ostrze jeszcze bardziej się w niej zagłębiło. Izar odwrócił głowę na bok, instynktownie zamykając usta. Egzekutor dalej natomiast przekrajał jego mięsień, powodując u niego niewypowiedziany ból.

— Myślisz, że możesz, grając na zwłokę, uciec od przesłuchania? – wyszeptał gorliwie jego oprawca. – Mam więc dla ciebie wiadomość, dzieciaku. To nie będzie tylko jedna sesja. To może trwać tygodniami. Prędzej czy później pękniesz. Już ja się upewnię, byś złamał się jak ciota, na którą wyglądasz.

Izar otworzył oczy i spojrzał na unoszącego się nad nim mężczyznę. Musiał przyznać, że bez wątpienia wiedział on, co robi. Ciął w konkretny sposób, który powodował ogromny ból, ale obniżał ryzyko zbytniej utraty krwi. Nałożył na niego nawet zaklęcie, które to uniemożliwiało.

— Doskonale wiem, jakich tortur ci potrzeba – kontynuował jego oprawca, po czym wyciągnął nóż z nogi Izara i jeszcze bardziej się pochylił. – Jesteś arogancką kurwą. Pełen pychy. – Pokryta rękawiczką dłoń przesunęła się do góry między jego nogi, trzymając wewnętrzne części jego ud. – Zerżnięcie dobrze ci zrobi.

— Jest wiele technik, które wypróbujemy, zanim dojdziemy do tej metody – warknął z cienia Rufus. – Dopiero zaczęliśmy.

Izar zacisnął mocno usta pod wpływem atakującej go dłoni i spróbował ruszyć nogami. Nie tylko spowodowało to, że więzy wokół jego kostek się wzmocniły, ale również rana na łydce posłała po jego kręgosłupie ostry dreszcz. Odrzuciwszy głowę na bok, spróbował się uspokoić. Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebował, to stracić nad sobą kontrolę.

— Och? – warknął oprawca. – Znalazłem jego słabość. I ty nie pozwalasz mi jej wykorzystać?

— Tak – rozkazał ostro Rufus, wyraźnie kończąc wszelką dyskusję.

Minister miał egzekutora na smyczy i Izar bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Mężczyźni tak łatwo dawali się kontrolować, gdy chodziło o władzę i pozycję. Ten oprawca był tylko i wyłącznie psem Ministra. Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, napotykając jego wzrok.

— Do nogi, chłopcze. – Wydął swoje poplute usta i zacmokał kpiąco.

Ręka uderzyła go w twarz, raniąc paznokciami jego policzek, w wyniku czego ściekły po nim stróżki krwi.

— To dopiero początek, co? – warknął oprawca. – W takim razie już nie mogę się doczekać.

Nagle ostrze wbiło się w podeszwę jego stóp. Izar otworzył szeroko oczy i wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu, który stopniowo zmienił się w desperacki śmiech. Stopy miały bardzo dużo zakończeń nerwowych. Nic dziwnego, że jego oprawca był nimi tak zainteresowany.

— Z pewnością stąd w najbliższym czasie nie wyjdziesz. – Ogromny mężczyzna boleśnie powoli wyciągnął ostrze. – Masz jeszcze jakieś mądralińskie komentarze? – Czubek ostrza połaskotał drugą stopę Izara, tę, która cofnęła się już pod wpływem brutalnego ataku na mięsień łydki. – Nie? – szydził z niego, gdy Izar drgnął gwałtownie na stole do przesłuchań. – Szkoda.

Kiedy ostrze zbliżało się do przebicia podeszwy jego stopy, po raz kolejny przerwał im ktoś pojawiający się w drzwiach. Rufus mruknął coś pod nosem i Izar miał trudności z usłyszeniem go. Jego zmysły powoli się przytępiały i zmusił się do skupienia na swoich rdzeniach. Miał mroczki przed oczami, a jego słuch był przytłumiony. Poprzez na pół przymknięte powieki obserwował, jak Rufus podchodzi do drzwi i cicho rozmawia z kimś stojącym po ich drugiej stronie.

Śmiech, jaki wydobył się z ust Ministra był zimny i rozbawiony.

— W końcu. Myślałem, że przyjdzie tutaj, gdy tylko go sprowadzimy. – Następnie Rufus odwrócił się do oprawcy. – Na dzisiaj skończyliśmy. Przygotuj go do naszej kolejnej sesji.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Izar był fizycznie świadomy, zanim pogrążył się w medytacji, było tnące jego podeszwę ostrze.

 

**~*~**

 

O dziwo… choć może nie do końca o dziwo, Riddle stał całkowicie spokojnie, w towarzystwie opierającego się niedaleko o ścianę mężczyzny. Rufus został poinformowany, że Riddle przyprowadził ze sobą prawnika i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest to jedyny syn Barty’ego Croucha, znajdujący się, nawiasem mówiąc, na jego liście podejrzanych o przynależność do śmierciożerców. Wielu uważało, że system sprawiedliwości jest nieuczciwy. Rufus natomiast miał go serdecznie dość i sądził, że jest bezwartościowym marnowaniem czasu. Wyzwaniem było oskarżenie przestępców, którzy, jak _wiedział_ , byli śmierciożercami, ale już zupełnie niemożliwe, jeśli nie miał żadnych dowodów.

Działanie zgodnie z prawem było większym wyzwaniem niż łamanie go. Ludzie tacy jak Riddle lubili uznawać się za genialnych i wykwalifikowanych manipulatorów. Rufus uznawał jednak, że absolutnie się mylili. Jasna Strona zawsze zwyciężała i była mądrzejsza niż jej wrogowie. No bo jak inaczej mogliby walczyć zgodnie z prawem i wyeliminować swoich przeciwników, podczas gdy ci nie mieli żadnych oporów przed zaszlachtowaniem ich wszystkich?

Był to jeden z powodów, dla których tak bardzo szanował Croucha. Pozwolił on aurorom zabijać śmierciożerców. Dzięki temu w walce z wrogami Ministerstwo miało teraz bardziej wyrównane szanse.

— W czym mogę wam pomóc, panowie? – zapytał z udawaną grzecznością. Wiedział, że idzie raźnym korkiem, ale nie zrobił nic, aby ukryć swoją radość, gdy podchodził do swojego byłego podsekretarza i jego sługi. To prawda, przesłuchanie wydawało się jak na razie zmierzać do nikąd, ale tak naprawdę niczego innego się nie spodziewał. Pomimo że Izar był tak młody, był również uparty i miał silną wolę. Zwykła sesja tortur go nie złamie.

Jednak prędzej czy później chłopiec pęknie. Jakaś część Rufusa chciała rozerwać go na strzępy i stworzyć z niego od samych podstaw doskonałego sojusznika. Black miał tak wielki potencjał i inteligencję. Inna część niego jednak wyciągnęła wniosek po porażce w ataku Niewymownych. Dumbledore chciał zabić chłopca natychmiast, podczas gdy on pragnął przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. W wyniku jego decyzji śmierciożercy uciekli i ćwierć Niewymownych zostało wymordowanych.

To Crouch Junior odezwał się jako pierwszy, odpychając się od ściany:

— Wierzę, że masz coś, co należy do nas. – Jego ciemne oczy bardzo przypominały oczy jego ojca, gdy spojrzał na Rufusa. – Zwykły szesnastolatek jest przetrzymywany bez towarzystwa żadnego reprezentanta. Jakby tego było mało, najwyraźniej przesłuchiwany jest za pomocą tortur.

Minister uśmiechnął się lekko, chowając ręce do kieszeni.

— Izar Black to zbrodniarz wojenny. – Chwila ciszy. – Jest mnóstwo świadków, którzy mogą to potwierdzić.

— Co wciąż nie uzasadnia torturowania i przesłuchiwania go bez żadnego reprezentanta. Jest nieletni.

Rufus pochylił na bok głowę, przez chwilę rozważając te słowa.

— Black być może i ma tylko szesnaście lat, ale jestem pewien, że sąd uznałby go za osobę pełnoletnią. W końcu czyż to nie ty, Riddle, złożyłeś wniosek o usamodzielnienie go? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, było to zaraz przed terminem, w którym odbyć się miała pomiędzy Lily Potter i Regulusem Blackiem walka o opiekę nad nim. – Rufus zwrócił swoją uwagę na Riddle’a, spostrzegając jego nietypowe milczenie.

Dowiedział się, dlaczego, kiedy spostrzegł, że Riddle wpatruję się chłodno w głąb korytarza, na siwiejącego oprawcę. James Schrill ściągał swoje zakrwawione rękawice, cicho szydząc z Riddle’a i posyłając mu zadowolony z siebie uśmiech. Rufus zdusił w sobie chęć westchnięcia, wiedząc, że upomnienie go było bezcelowe. Aroganci zawsze nie dostrzegali większego drapieżnika. A w tej chwili paszcze Riddle’a były szeroko otwarte, gotowe do pożarcia go w całości.

Crouch Junior zrobił kolejny krok do przodu.

— Pan Riddle nigdy nie skończył składania tych papierów. A usamodzielnienie Blacka nie zostało prawnie uznane przez sąd.

— Pański upór jest godny podziwu, panie Crouch, jednak nieuzasadniony. Teraz, w samym środku wojny, czasy się zmieniły. Widzisz, pan Black jest wyjątkiem. Wysoko postawiony urzędnik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów umożliwił nam przetrzymywanie go i wyciągnięcie z niego odpowiedzi, o ile go tylko przy tym nie zabijemy. Do diabła z wiekiem. Jest niebezpiecznym przestępcą, który pomoże nam osiągnąć sukces.

Zarówno ojciec, jak i syn posiadali tę okrutną i zimną determinację, która zdawała się sprawiać, że ich bezdenne oczy błyszczały.

— Och tak? I co to za urzędnik?

— Twój ojciec – powiedział prosto z mostu Rufus, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zatrzymał bezpośrednio przed Riddle’em. – Obawiam się, że Izar zostanie ze mną, panie Riddle. To mój więzień. _Mój_. I wyciągnę z niego, co tylko zechcę, pozbawiając cię przy tym oparcia.

Oczy Riddle’a oderwały się nagle od Schrilla i spojrzały prosto w Rufusa. Zamigotało w nich niepokojące światło.

— Czy to wyzwanie, Ministrze? – wyszeptał jedwabistym głosem Riddle.

Rufus ledwie zdołał powstrzymać uśmieszek.

— Wyzwanie dla Toma Riddle’a czy wyzwanie dla Lorda Voldemorta? – mruknął pytająco. – Zresztą, tak czy inaczej, tak, to bezpośrednie i pewne siebie wyzwanie. Nie masz co liczyć na zwycięstwo.

Riddle zachichotał nisko.

— Pańska arogancja jest godna podziwu, panie Scrimgeour, jednak nieuzasadniona. – Mężczyzna bezczelnie powtórzył słowa wypowiedziane wcześniej przez niego do Croucha Juniora. – Wiem, co próbujesz z Izarem zrobić. Z litości poradzę ci, abyś nie marnował czasu. Kiedy tylko pomyślisz, że udało ci się przekabacić go według swoich upodobań, okaże się, że tak naprawdę to on sobie tobą manipulował. – Riddle zacmokał. – Właściwie sam go wychowałem, Rufusie. Nie bądź głupcem.

Minister pomyślał, że w tych oczach i słowach jest coś niepokojącego. Stał sztywno przez dłuższą chwil, próbując się w sobie zebrać. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, obrócił się na pięcie.

— Proszę bardzo, wnieś oskarżenie. Jak najbardziej zachęcam cię również do złożenia wizyty swojemu uczniowi, moi ludzie cię do niego zaprowadzą. Być może twoja wizyta doda mu trochę siły. Lubiłem jego cięty język.

Zanim Rufus mógłby zniknąć za rogiem, usłyszał jeszcze ostatnie słowa Riddle’a:

— Zapomniałeś, że Czarny Pan może zabić przez Mroczny Znak? Jeśli nie uda mu się odzyskać Blacka, myślisz, że pozwoli mu przeżyć? Nie należy do tych, co się dzielą, panie Ministrze.

Rufus zamarł ponownie, zbity z tropu tymi słowami. Brzmiały jak obietnica, a jednak był w nich również fałsz. Voldemort nigdy nie zabiłby Blacka, Rufus o tym wiedział. Słowa Riddle’a… lub raczej Voldemorta były bez znaczenia. Chwilę później Minister zmrużył oczy i znów ruszył, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

**~*~**

 

— Black.

— _Black!_

Nieustanne nawoływanie jego imienia sprawiło, że powoli odzyskał przytomność. Chwilę później uświadomił sobie, że jego nadgarstki związane są nad głową, przez co jego stopy wiszą tuż nad zimną podłogą. Była to doskonale zaplanowana pozycja. Rany spodniej części jego stóp będą dzięki niej systematycznie ocierały się o ziemię, a rany na jego klatce piersiowej i torsie boleśnie rozciągały. Izar wisiał bezwładnie, próbując podnieść nogi z ziemi i przyciągnąć je do klatki piersiowej. Mięśnie jego brzucha krzyknęły z bólu i wytrzymał zaledwie sekundę, nim znów je opuścił.

— Cholera… jasna… – syknął, gdy na wpół zamknięte rany na jego nogach otarły się o ziemię. Wiercił przez chwilę nogami, próbując wygodnie je ułożyć. Bez względu na to, pod jakim kątem je stawiał, nie było to wygodne.

— Black… — rozbrzmiał ponownie w jego celi głos.

I w następnej chwili Izar był boleśnie świadomy tego, jak upokarzająca była jego obecna pozycja. Zerknął w stronę krat, ale nie był w stanie dostrzec nic przez świecące mu w twarz światło.

— Kto tam jest?

Ktoś prychnął w odpowiedzi i Izar zawrzał, czując, że kończy mu się cierpliwość.

— Wyglądasz całkiem nieźle, Black – zadrwił czyjś głos.

Młodzieniec pochylił głowę i krzyknął z frustracji oraz złości, kiedy rozpoznał Barty’ego Croucha Juniora.

— Wystarczy – wtrącił się szczególnie znajomy głos, zanim mógłby coś odwarknąć. – Takie błahostki nie przyniosą ci niczego dobrego, Izarze. Z tego, co widzę, potrzebujesz całej kontroli, jaką tylko jesteś w stanie w sobie zebrać.

— Tom? – wyszeptał pytająco, gdy przestał walczyć ze swoimi łańcuchami. Pochylił głowę, przez co włosy opadły mu na twarz, dając mu choć odrobinę prywatności. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Nie mógł zmienić swojej pozycji ani tego, jak wyglądał. To było poniżające.

— Między innymi. – Riddle wyraźnie sugerował, że nie byli sami i że byli prawdopodobnie obserwowani.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Izar koncentrował się na równomiernych oddechach Barty’ego, składając z powrotem w całość swoją poczytalność. Źle ocenił Rufusa. Początkowo myślał, że po sesji tortur nie będzie już tak pilnie strzeżony, ale w rzeczywistości wyczuwał teraz poza swoją celą wiele różnych ciał. Niemniej jednak Rufus też źle go ocenił, a na dodatek nie był świadomy jego wrażliwości na magię.

— Dobrze ci w łańcuchach – oświadczył nagle Riddle.

Izar drgnął. Jego ramiona naprężyły się, kiedy stał się nagle bardziej czujny. Trudno mu było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy naprawdę był to Riddle, czy też nie. Miał ten sam głos, owszem, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że Izar zduszał tę część siebie, która była magicznym stworzeniem, nie czuł do niego, tak jak zwykle, znajomego przyciągania. Ich połączenia… ich więzi… nie było i nie miał wrażenia, jakby nadawali na tej samej fali. Chociaż, znając Voldemorta, Izar wątpił, by zwracał on uwagę na swój pociąg seksualny wobec niego w miejscu, gdzie wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Musiało mieć to jakiś ukryty sens lub mieć na celu zachęcenie Izara do zareagowania.

I to właśnie zrobił.

— Wkrótce znikną. – Co znaczyło, że niedługo sam również wykona swój ruch.

Z gardła Riddle’a wydobył się głęboki dźwięk.

— Och tak? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem polityk. Palcem postukał w kraty, pokazując swoje zniecierpliwienie i złość. – Czarny Pan mógłby cię zabić, wiesz? Zabił innych śmierciożerców przez Mroczny Znak. Ktoś mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że łatwiej stawić czoło śmierci niż niesprawiedliwym torturom.

— Nie! – warknął Izar, podnosząc głowę. Wiedział doskonale, co sugerował Voldemort. Że mógłby udać, że jego Znak zaczyna działać i upaść na ziemię. Nie miał tętna, a jego skóra była zimna w dotyku. Ministerstwo uznałoby go za martwego. Ten plan miał jednak zbyt wiele niewiadomych. – Nie zrobi tego. Dam sobie radę z przesłuchaniem. – Da sobie radę ze swoją własną ucieczką i nie potrzebował pomocy Voldemorta.

— Rzeczywiście, doskonale sobie radzisz – nadeszła sarkastyczna odpowiedź. – Niemniej jednak, nic w tej chwili nie mogę zrobić. – Riddle nie mógł zrobić nic politycznie.

— I mój Pan też nic nie może zrobić – dodał znacząco Izar. – To byłoby niemądre. Dajcie mi się trochę zabawić.

Rozbrzmiał syk. Był bardzo cichy i Izar miał trudności z wychwyceniem go.

— **Masz wyjątkowy umysł, dziecko. Musisz jednak uważnie zaplanować swoje kolejne posunięcia. Nie sądzę, byś był w stanie coś takiego osiągnąć w swoim obecnym stanie.**

Izar pokręcił w odpowiedzi głową.

— Uparty – zacmokał gładko Riddle, a następnie zachichotał. – Pan Crouch i ja spotkamy się w ciągu godziny z przedstawicielem prawnym. Jeśli do tego czasu nic nie wykombinujemy, być może będziemy musieli posłać po pomoc. Obecna scena polityczna to jakaś kpina. Zamykanie nieletnich i torturowanie ich… czuję się zniesmaczony.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego obecny stan psychiczny, dłuższą chwilę zajęło Izarowi rozwikłanie słów mężczyzny i zrozumienie, o co mu tak naprawdę chodziło. Pochylił głowę, marszcząc brwi, gdy przycisnął duży palec do ziemi i odwrócił swoje ciało. W wyniku tego na ziemi pozostały po nim ślady krwi, a rana na jego łydce otworzyła się. Nie zwracał na to jednak uwagi, kierując wzrok na kamienną ścianę, odwrócony do swoich dwóch gości plecami. Były one mniej ranne od przednich części jego ciała. Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia wypatroszonej ryby.

Podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w szarą i zimną ceglaną ścianę.

— **Tylko godzina?** – syknął cicho. – **Nie dajesz mi wiele czasu.** – Jego wężomowa nie zostanie usłyszana przez nikogo, prócz Riddle’a, biorąc pod uwagę jego wyostrzony słuch.

— To będzie wyzwanie – odparł spokojnie Riddle. – Wydostanie cię stąd legalnymi środkami, podczas gdy Minister ma tak dużą władzę. Nie jestem jednak zbyt cierpliwym człowiekiem. Stanie się to tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe.

Wyzwanie. No tak, przy Czarnym Panu zawsze chodziło o wyzwanie. Chociaż jego dobór słów był genialny. Słuchający ich ludzie zgłoszą to do Rufusa i ten automatycznie pomyśli, że Voldemort będzie próbował wykonać jakiś ruch. Będzie oczekiwał ataku z zewnątrz Ministerstwa, a nie z wewnątrz.

Łańcuchy zabrzęczały, gdy Izar próbował poruszyć swoimi rękoma.

— **Chciałbym zostać i zobaczyć, jak się to wszystko dalej potoczy – mam na myśli tortury i przesłuchiwanie. Mogę się założyć, że po kilku kolejnych sesjach jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyliby środki bezpieczeństwa.** – Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy praktycznie poczuł niezadowolenie mężczyzny. – **Niestety nie mogę zostać. Wojna szybko zbliża się ku końcowi, a ja muszę stworzyć jeszcze ostatni horkruks.**

Dla kogoś z zewnątrz mogłoby się wydawać, że Tom Riddle prowadzi rozmowę z samym sobą. Izar mówił zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek go usłyszał, a na dodatek wyglądał na pokonanego – polegającego na słowach i pomocy swojego mentora.

— Nie martw się, mój młody uczniu. Wraz z Bartym zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by zlikwidować jak najwięcej powstrzymujących twoje uwolnienie prawnych przeszkód. Rufus, pomimo władzy, którą ma jako Minister, nie będzie miał szans w obliczu prawdziwej sprawiedliwości.

Izar zachichotał cicho.

— **Nie obrażaj mnie** – syknął arogancko, kiedy zrozumiał, co kryło się za słowami Czarnego Pana. Riddle spróbuje odciągnąć od niego część aurorów. – **Dam sobie radę ze strażnikami, bez względu na to, ilu ich będzie. Z czy bez pieprzonej różdżki.**

Nagle przesunął się i skulił. Pochylając głowę, odwrócił się znowu w stronę światła. Sprowadził na twarz wyraz desperacji.

— Proszę… — wyszeptał wystarczająco głośno, aby usłyszeli go zwykli ludzie. – Tom… proszę, pośpiesz się. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze zniosę. – Skrzywił się żałośnie i wiedział, że wyglądało to prawdziwie. Mimo tego wciąż trudno było mu pogodzić się z tym, że ma tak ładniutką i niewinną twarz. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, mógł to wykorzystać.

Słyszał niemal, jak strażnicy prychają.

— Pośpieszę się – zapewnił Riddle. I obaj świadomi byli niewypowiedzianego „i ty również”.

Izar słuchał z pochyloną głową, jak oddalają się od jego celi. W jego ciele rozpaliła się adrenalina.

Och, nie mógł się już doczekać.

 

**~*~**

 

— Przepraszam, że potknąłem się przy chronieniu go dzisiaj przy barierach Hogwartu, ale czy on naprawdę oczekuje, że wszystko rzucimy, wszystko poświęcimy, aby tylko ratować jego bezwartościowy tyłek? – zapytał cicho Barty Crouch Junior, gdy wracali korytarzem z celi Blacka.

— Hmm… — zaczął Riddle. – Coś w tym stylu. – Wysoki i potężny mężczyzna nałożył parę sztywnych, skórzanych rękawiczek. Zgiął palce, a jego brązowe oczy zamigotały lekko na czerwono. – Tu kończy się twoja rola. Wracaj do bazy.

Crouch patrzył, jak jego Pan zaczyna odchodzić w przeciwnym kierunku.

— To wszystko? – Jego głos wydawał się pusty, gdy gonił plecy oddalającego się mężczyzny. – Nie chcesz, bym przygotował armię…?

— Nie.

Młodszy czarodziej zamrugał. Spróbował poskładać z powrotem wszystko, co wydarzyło się tego wieczoru. Być może nie analizował swojego Pana wystarczająco dokładnie, kiedy rozmawiał z Blackiem. Czyżby czegoś nie dostrzegł? Czy może to właśnie… _Blacka_ zbyt nieuważnie obserwował? Niemożliwe. Ten bachor miał subtelność pieprzonego Puchona.

Ale w następnej chwili uderzyły w niego dzisiejsze słowa jego Pana. „ _Właściwie sam go wychowałem, Rufusie_ ”. Barty zdusił pochłaniającą go ostro zazdrość i gorycz. Gdy był młodszy, Czarny Pan zawsze był przy nim wtedy, gdy nie było jego ojca. Wraz z czasem powoli zaczął uważać go za pewien wzorzec.

Musiał zaakceptować to, że również Black, gdy się wychowywał, nie miał żadnych rodziców. I że ich Pan żerował i karmił się słabościami zarówno swoich wrogów, jak i sprzymierzeńców. Były też inne osoby, wobec których udawał, że ma słabość…

— A ty? Co z tobą?

Jego Pan szedł dalej korytarzem, powoli znikając w ciemnościach.

— Mam kilka niedokończonych spraw, którymi muszę się zająć.


	62. Część II Rozdział 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Betowały **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Odrobina trochę mniej przyjemnych opisów.

**Rozdział trzydziesty**  

W Ministerstwie był to niespokojny dzień.

Jeden z aurorów szedł powoli korytarzem, mrużąc oczy z powodu słabego oświetlenia. Miał właśnie przerwę i kazano mu odpocząć w salonie dla aurorów. Normalnie prowadzące do niego korytarze były pełne życia, dziś jednak mieli u siebie silnie strzeżonego więźnia i musieli z wyjątkową uwagą pilnować wejść do Ministerstwa. Najwyraźniej Shacklebolt, Moody i Scrimgeour wierzyli, że tego wieczoru… lub… nad ranem ich bariery ochronne mogą zostać zaatakowane.

Aarona zawsze chwalono za to, że potrafi przemknąć się wszędzie ukradkiem, jednak w tym momencie dźwięk jego kroków wydawał się mu ogłuszający. Nagle w oddali spostrzegł leżącą nieruchomo na ziemi postać i ostrożnie wyciągnął w gotowości różdżkę. Mając się na baczności, zbliżył się do tego ciemnego i niezidentyfikowanego obiektu. Przycisnąwszy plecy do bezpiecznej ściany, przesunął chłodno wzrokiem po pogrążonej w ciemności, pustej przestrzeni.

Nigdzie nie było nikogo widać, dlatego też uniósł różdżkę i nasłuchiwał, a na czoło wypłynęły mu kropelki potu. Spuszczając szybko wzrok, zerknął na obiekt, na próżno próbując go zidentyfikować. Czy był to człowiek?

— Hej! – zawołał cicho. – Jesteś przytomny?

Coś błyskawicznie obok niego przemknęło. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, przeszukując wzrokiem korytarz. Nic. Przesunął spojrzenie od jednego kąta do drugiego, po czym zrobił krok w stronę ciała. W następnej chwili wdepnął w coś mokrego i miękkiego.

— Kurwa – warknął. Przesunął się, próbując odejść od czegoś, co wyglądało na rozlane na ziemi jedzenie. Pewnie ktoś wypił zbyt dużo w czasie świętowania pochwycenia Izara Blacka. Całkiem normalne było, że zaraz po skończeniu służby aurorzy brali się za wczesne świętowanie, mimo że ich przełożony tego nie pochwalał.

— _Lumos_ – mruknął niechętnie. Czuł, że jest obserwowany. Ostatnie, czego mu było trzeba, to zwrócenie tym światłem na siebie uwagi swojego wroga.

Aaron skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Jego współpracownicy nieustannie szydzili sobie z jego paranoi. Najprawdopodobniej wcale nie istniał żaden wróg, ale on nie mógł się pozbyć tego wrażenia. Jego rodzice zostali zabici przez śmierciożerców. Tak samo jak siostra i szwagier. Nawet on sam został przez nich kiedyś niespodziewanie zaatakowany. Całkowicie zrozumiałym powinno być, że ktoś taki jak on ma paranoję.

Skierował czubek swojej różdżki ku ziemi, mrużąc oczy.

— Co do… cholery? – Jego ręka zadrżała, gdy wpatrywał się w przytłaczającą ilość czerwieni i fioletu. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że było to rozszarpane ciało. Fragmenty jelit były w miejscach, w których zdecydowanie nie powinny się znajdować, a kości i mięśnie porozrzucane zostały po całym korytarzu. – Kurwa! – krzyknął, zataczając się do tyłu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie wdepnął w rozlane jedzenie, ale… krwawiący narząd? Jego oczy zwróciły się ku miejscu, gdzie, jak sądził, rozpoczynało się ciało i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego głowa i twarz pozostały nienaruszone.

Wpatrywały się w niego rozszerzone, niebieskie oczy. To była twarz Jamesa Schrilla... człowieka, który był w Ministerstwie odpowiedzialny za przesłuchania. A kim zajmował się ostatnim? Izarem Blackiem.

Aaron przywarł plecami do ściany, po czym odwrócił się i opróżnił swój żołądek. Jego wymiociny wylądowały z głośnym pluskiem w kałuży krwi.

— To chyba szok.

Auror krzyknął, usłyszawszy dobiegający go od lewej strony szept. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wskazał różdżką w… nicość. Znowu. Nic tu nie było… Chyba wariował. Naprawdę. Głos, który usłyszał, nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, z pewnością mógł go sobie wyobrazić… Być może naprawdę oszalał tego dnia, gdy dowiedział się, że zabito jego ciężarną siostrę.

— Chociaż myślałem, że aurorzy tacy jak ty będą mieli mocniejsze żołądki.

Odwrócił się w prawo, skąd dochodził głos. Oddychał ciężko, a jego ręka drżała gorączkowo. Znowu ujrzał tylko pusty korytarz. Jego trening nie był wystarczająco długi, aby był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić… on… on… był zbyt młody! Zbyt _niedoświadczony_!

— Przestań się ze mną bawić! – krzyknął tak zaciekle, że aż kropelki śliny wyleciały z jego drżących ust. – Jesteś pieprzonym szaleńcem, draniu! Jesteś obłąkany!

— A może to ty jesteś szalony – wychrypiał pełen zadowolenia z siebie głos. – I chociaż pewnie _jestem_ draniem, istnieje tylko jedna osoba, która może mnie tak nazwać i to przeżyć. – Głos umilkł na chwilę, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. – A często mnie tak nazywa.

Głos dobiegał zewsząd. Nogi Aarona ciągnęły w stronę schodów, instynkt kazał mu uciekać, ale logiczna część jego umysłu mówiła mu, że to tylko by wszystko pogorszyło. Wciąż wznosząc jedną rękę, drugą sięgnął do kieszeni i nacisnął przycisk alarmowy. Był to mały przedmiot, który dostawał każdy auror na nagły wypadek. Pozwalał wyśledzić innych członków zespołu i wysyłał reszcie aurorów sygnał nawigacyjny, informując ich, że któryś z nich potrzebuje pomocy.

— Miałem nadzieję, że to zrobisz – wymruczał głos. – Obawiam się, że twój przyjaciel, pan Schrill, nie był wystarczająco szybki, aby wezwać pomoc.

Mając nadzieję przechytrzyć swojego wroga, Aaron rzucił przez ramię, w miejsce, skąd dochodził głos, zaklęcie wiążące. Zrobił to w taki sposób, że nie zmienił przy tym swojej pozycji, przez co nie mógł nieumyślnie ostrzec wroga o swoich zamiarach. Rozbrzmiało za nim ciężkie uderzenie i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, bo po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że było to takie proste. Odwrócił się, mając na ustach kolejną klątwę, ale uświadomił sobie, że nikogo tam nie było.

— Cały czas jestem za tobą, Aaronie.

Auror odwrócił się, zastanawiając przy okazji, kiedy oddalił się od ściany. Unosząc swoją świecącą się różdżkę, zatoczył się do tyłu i wciągnął ostro powietrze, gdy jego Lumos oświetliło czerwone oczy o nieregularnych źrenicach oraz kły.

Zdołał tylko krzyknąć, nim jego napastnik się na niego rzucił.

 

**~*~**

 

— Śpi jak pieprzone dziecko – psioczył ktoś za drzwiami jego celi. – Musi być przyzwyczajony do łańcuchów. – Pośród grupy roztoczyły się parsknięcia i Izar uśmiechnął się lekko, wciąż pochylając głowę. – Jak myślicie, na ile możliwe jest, że takie rzeczy go rajcują?

No naprawdę, a szło im już _tak_ dobrze. Fetysze seksualne były według Izara bezcelowe. A przynajmniej dla _niego_. Inni oczywiście mieli na ich punkcie fioła. Chociaż… jakby tak o tym pomyśleć, Voldemort wyglądał mu na kogoś, kto mógłby brać udział w tego rodzaju praktykach. Albo i nie. Raczej, tak jak Izara, bardziej interesowała go dominacja i umysłowe potyczki niż sam seks. Chłopiec rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Z zaskakującą świadomością zdał sobie sprawę, że _był_ to pieprzony fetysz. Uch, obrzydliwe. Miał fioła na punkcie psychologicznych potyczek i fizycznej dominacji… nie był wcale lepszy od ludzi stojących pod jego celą.

Dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślał? Przeklęci ludzie i ich nieprzeniknione umysły. Im dłużej przebywał w ich towarzystwie, tym bardziej nimi przesiąkał. Musiał się skupić. Słuchanie ich niekończących się prób zgrywania zabawnych donikąd go nie doprowadzi.

Kawałek po kawałku, zaczął otwierać swój rdzeń magicznego stworzenia. Czuł, jak jego energia powoli wzrasta, a głębokie rany zaczynają się zasklepiać. Powoli zniknął pulsujący w jego ciele ból, a nieostry umysł się rozjaśnił. Wróciły również jego zmysły. A to pieprzone światło, które waliło mu po oczach, stało się jeszcze bardziej uciążliwe niż wcześniej.

Na szczęście krew, która pokrywała jego ciało sprawiała, że wydawało się, jakoby wciąż był rany. Nikt się niczego nie domyśli. Izar w milczeniu przez ostatnie kilka minut śledził ich miejsce pobytu. Przemieszczali się w grupie ku jednemu z kątów jego celi. Było ich czterech. Poza tym za drzwiami słyszał jeszcze dwa milczące ciała – najpewniej weteranów. Nie był zbyt zaznajomiony z tym piętrem Ministerstwa, wiedział jednak, że było niemal jak labirynt. Ucieczka z budynku po kryjomu wymagałaby ogromnej uwagi. Aurorzy patrolowali korytarze wokół wszystkich celi i najprawdopodobniej pilnowali wyjść.

Szarpnął za swoje łańcuchy, testując ich umocowanie. Na szczęście nie były zaryglowane ani magicznie wzmocnione. I już miał wcielić w życie swój plan, kiedy do pokoju, w którym go trzymali, weszła piąta osoba.

— Słyszeliście? – Wypowiadający te słowa głos był dziwnie naglący i podekscytowany. – Znaleziono na korytarzach zespół Rookiego. Martwy. Cały wymordowany. Sprawca nie został zidentyfikowany ani złapany.

Dziedzic Blacków zamarł, po czym natychmiast zmrużył oczy. Brudne, falowane włosy opadały mu na twarz, ukrywając ją, gdy mocno się skrzywił.

— Minister wzywa posiłki.

Wśród aurorów rozległy się oszołomione pomruki. Większość z nich nie była tym wszystkim równie podekscytowana, co ich partner.

— Gdzie nas potrzebuje? – zapytał jeden z regularnych strażników.

— Dokładnie tu, gdzie jesteście – poinformował przybysz. – Minister Scrimgeour chce, by Blacka pilnowało jeszcze więcej osób. Uważa, że to dywersja mająca na celu odciągniecie nas od więźnia. Cholernie popieprzona, gdyby ktoś pytał mnie o zdanie. Słyszałem, że ich zespół został całkiem zmasakrowany.

— _Wszyscy_ oni nie żyją? To musi być sprawka więcej niż tylko jednej osoby.

— Założę się, że to cała grupa, która chowa się gdzieś w Ministerstwie. Scrimgeour zamierza je wkrótce zamknąć. Nikt nie będzie mógł wyjść ani wejść do budynku, póki Moody i Shacklebolt  nie stwierdzą, że mają wszystko pod kontrolą.

Izar zawrzał. Czy to Voldemort był takim pieprzonym draniem, czy to Scrimgeour robił się coraz mądrzejszy? Zapewne oba po trochu. Czarny Pan chciał zemścić się na jego oprawcy, a Scrimgeour zaczynał coraz trafniej przewidywać ruchy swoich wrogów.  Poza tym Voldemort mógł to zrobić również po to, by utrudnić mu ucieczkę. Tak czy inaczej, musiał działać. _Natychmiast_.

Szarpnął mocno za łańcuchy i wraz z nimi spadł na ziemię. Ostentacyjnie potoczył się po niej, jęcząc głośno z bólu i umyślnie kopnął stopą skierowane w jego stronę ostre światło.

— Moje ramię – syknął z desperacją. – Znak! – Przetoczył się na kolana, niezdarnie ściskając lewe przedramię swoimi skutymi rękoma. Zaciskając zęby, spojrzał na mężczyzn wpatrujących się w jego celę ze zdziwieniem i zakłopotaniem wypisanymi na twarzach. – Proszę, on mnie zabija. Czarny Pan mnie zabija!

Jeden z aurorów cofnął się.

— Scrimgeour wspomniał, że coś takiego może się wydarzyć. Musimy go ostrzec.

Gdy tylko skierował się w stronę drzwi, Izar jęknął. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by stojący pod drzwiami strażnicy dowiedzieli się, co się dzieje. Jeśli jakimś cudem wiedzieli o masakrze, powiadomiliby pierwszych lepszych znajdujących się w pobliżu aurorów. A to tylko ściągnęłoby tu jeszcze więcej strażników.

— Nie ma czasu – mruknął Izar, zwijając się w kulkę. – Musicie amputować mi ramię. Proszę. – Jak gdyby to było takie proste. Jak gdyby Voldemort był na tyle głupi. Znak był głęboko związany z ciałem. Odcięcie ramienia nie zrobiłoby żadnej różnicy. Oni nie musieli jednak o tym wiedzieć.

Spostrzegł, że jeden z aurorów zerka na niego podejrzliwie. Reszta była po prostu idiotami, bo bez wahania zaczęła odblokowywać drzwi do jego celi.

Sapnął, zwijając się i przyciskając czoło do ziemi. Ułożył swoje ciało w odpowiedniej pozycji, podczas gdy oni robili dokładnie to, czego po nich oczekiwał. Jeden z nich zaraz przy nim kucnie, drugi będzie go ochraniał, a reszta stanie przy otwartych drzwiach.

— Ach niech sobie zdycha – szepnął jeden z aurorów, wstrzymując otwieranie drzwi. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił, zasługuje na śmierć. Nauczy go to, jak tak naprawdę miłosierny jest jego Pan.

— Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko. Scrimgeour jednak potrzebuje go jak na razie żywego.

Izar zadrżał teatralnie i uśmiechnął się szeroko, co bez problemu przed nimi ukrył. Spod zasłaniających mu twarz włosów patrzył, jak jeden z aurorów się do niego zbliża i wznosi różdżkę, gotów do ocięcia jego lewej ręki. I gdy tylko rozbrzmiała pierwsza sylaba zaklęcia, Izar poderwał się na nogi.

Jego palce uderzyły spód nadgarstka aurora, co spowodowało, że jego różdżka poleciała w powietrze. Czarodziej nie miał przeciwko niemu szans i Izar przebiegle złapał jego różdżkę, po czym rzucił na pokój zaklęcie Silencio. Następnie odrzucił ją od siebie i zbliżył się do całkowicie zszokowanego aurora, za którym szybko stanął. Przełożył łańcuch przez jego szyję i go wokół niej otoczył, a następnie, z pełną rozwagą, mocno nim szarpnął, natychmiast mu ją łamiąc. Potem, używając jego bezwładnego ciała jako tarczy przed wysyłanymi w jego stronę zaklęciami, odwrócił się i pchnął martwego aurora na grupę czarodziejów.

Byli szybcy, musiał to przyznać. On był jednak jeszcze szybszy, zarówno z, jak i bez refleksu magicznego stworzenia.

Wykręcał rękę, w której jeden z aurorów trzymał różdżkę, póki nie rozległ się głośny trzask, który wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że została złamana. Zmiażdżył czyjąś twarz stopą i powalił kogoś ciosem w głowę, nim w końcu stawił czoła ostatniemu przeciwnikowi. Tęgi auror był od niego dość sporo oddalony – z dala od zasięgu jego rąk. I chociaż znów miał wszystkie moce magicznego stworzenia, wciąż wolałby uniknąć tego, by ktoś dowiedział się o jego nieśmiertelności. Natomiast jego wrażliwość na magię i tak pewnie zostanie przy jego dzisiejszej ucieczce odkryta.

Wyciągnął rękę, gdy tylko klątwa opuściła różdżkę aurora. Uchylił się przed mknącym ku niemu zielonym zaklęciem i ścisnął palec wskazujący o kciuk. Obiecał sobie kiedyś, że nigdy nie odetnie nikomu rdzenia magicznego, jak to zrobił Cygnus. Było to tchórzliwe i niemoralne. W tym momencie jednak nie miał różdżki, dzięki której mógłby się prawidłowo bronić i bezustannie uciekał mu czas.

Gdy tylko ścisnął rdzeń magiczny czarodzieja, upadł on na kolana. Jego oczy i usta były szeroko otwarte. Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ale Izar wręcz wyczuwał jego niemy krzyk. Kierując  na niego całą swoją uwagę, wypchnął lewy łokieć, uderzając nim w nos nacierającego na niego od tyłu aurora. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy usłyszał upadające na ziemię ciało. No i co z tego, że dodawał do swoich uderzeń odrobiny siły magicznego stworzenia?

— No, no, no – mruknął, opuszczając ramię i spoglądając na samego siebie. – Nie mogę przecież paradować po Ministerstwie w bieliźnie, czyż nie? Nawet jeśli innym mogłoby się to wydać pociągające…

Jego bose stopy uderzyły w ziemię, gdy przyglądał się pięciu porozrzucanym po ziemi ciałom. Jedno z nich było martwe, jedno wciąż nieprzytomne, jedno zbyt przerażone utratą magii, aby mogło być użyteczne, jedno trzymało się za nos, a ostatnie za ramię – sprawiając wrażenie oszołomionego i przerażonego.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął dźwięk przesuwającej się po ziemi różdżki. Z refleksem, który był zbyt szybki, aby mogło go prześledzić ludzkie oko, Izar odwrócił się i uderzył piętą, łamiąc ją na pół.

Zacmokał, unosząc brwi na dość opanowanego mężczyznę. Był z nich wszystkich najstarszy i Izar musiał przyznać, że dobry. Nawet ze złamanym i krwawiącym nosem miał dość rozsądku, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że to nie był jeszcze koniec. Złamanie różdżki zdawało się jednak niestety odebrać mu wolę walki.

— Ty. – Izar wskazał na najmłodszego i najmniejszego mężczyznę ze złamaną ręką. – Rozbierz się.

Brunet spojrzał na Izara z pogardą i nawet się nie ruszył.

— Nie mam na to czasu – warknął Black. Wciąż pilnując uważnie swojego otoczenia, zrobił krok ku najmłodszemu aurorowi. Uniósł różdżkę i, ignorując ostrzegawczy okrzyk aurora po lewej, ścisnął jego magiczny rdzeń. Oczy najmłodszego aurora rozszerzyły się i wrzasnął on z utraty.

— Mogę zabrać ci magię lub mogę też ci ją oddać, jeśli będziesz współpracować. Wybieraj.

— O-oddaj ją! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Proszę! Oddaj ją!

Izar westchnął, po czym opuścił różdżkę i uwolnił uchwyt, jakim trzymał kuszącą magię. Auror wciągnął głośno powietrze, ledwo ustając na swoich trzęsących się nogach.

— Twoje ubrania… rozbierz się.

 

**~*~**

 

Rufus zszedł do najgłębiej położonych celi i skinął ostro głową dwóm stojącym przy wejściu strażnikom. Za jego plecami znajdowali się trzej aurorzy, mający uchronić go przed atakiem od tyłu.

— Raport – warknął.

— Nie działo się nic podejrzanego, proszę pana. – Obaj czarodzieje wyprostowali się, a ich ręce skrzyżowane były na piersiach w pozycji typowej dla aurorów strzegących jakiegoś wejścia. Różdżki skierowane mieli na zewnątrz, gotowe odpalić, gdyby ktoś chciał siłą wyjść lub wejść.

Minister chrząknął, błądząc myślami gdzie indziej. Chwilę wcześniej spotkał się z Shackleboltem i Moodym. Obu im rozkazał zająć miejsca przy wyjściach z Ministerstwa. Choć celowo zaaranżował wszystko tak, by Black podsłuchał, jak aurorzy rozmawiają o dodatkowym zabezpieczeniu jego celi, był to tylko podstęp. Tak naprawdę _odesłał_ spod niej aurorów i dał im zadanie patrolowania korytarzy przy klatkach schodowych i windach. Po tej całej makabrze wolał nie ryzykować. Już dziesięciu jego mężczyzn zostało zarżniętych niczym mugolskie świnie, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę kogokolwiek więcej.

To, że wśród zamordowanych, i to najbrutalniej okaleczony, był James Schrill, aurorski egzekutor, ostrzegło Rufusa, iż była to sprawka Riddle’a. Kilka tygodni temu został w końcu poinformowany, że jest on Lordem Voldemortem i potrzebował kilku dni, aby się z tym pogodzić. Nie miał żadnych dowodów, jedynie słowo Albusa Dumbledore’a. A to nie znaczyło dla niego wiele. Biali Panowie, Czarni Panowie, oni wszyscy byli tacy sami. To tylko Ministerstwo tak naprawdę dbało o dobro społeczeństwa.

Łatwiej byłoby całkowicie wyrzucić Toma Riddle’a z Ministerstwa, ale z powodu braku dowodów miał związane ręce. Zresztą nawet on sam czasami miał problem z uwierzeniem, że ten inteligentny polityk jest socjopatycznym zabójcą.

Minister wkroczył do pomieszczenia i zatrzymał się nagle na widok pustego pokoju. Pokuśtykał szybko do środka i uważnie spojrzał do wnętrza celi.

— Drodzy… bogowie… — syknął z niedowierzaniem.

Czterech jego aurorów zostało powieszonych w podobny sposób, co niedawno Izar Black. Jeden z nich rozebrany był do bokserek, podczas gdy reszta gołe miała tylko stopy. Z ich podeszew skapywała krew i wokół ich okaleczonych palców zaczęła tworzyć się kałuża. Byli nieprzytomni… bądź martwi, nieświadomi ostrego światła podkreślającego ich nieruchome postaci.

Chroniący plecy Rufusa mężczyźni szybko otworzyli drzwi celi i sprawdzili stan swoich współpracowników. Minister natomiast był w stanie stać tam tylko sztywno, mając pełną świadomość, że Czarnemu Panu udało się jakoś tutaj wejść. Pomimo aurorów, pomimo otaczających to miejsce barier… Czarny Pan znalazł sposób na prześlizgnięcie się mu przez palce. Gdyby wewnątrz tego pokoju rzucona została jakakolwiek Czarna Magia, miał rozbrzmieć alarm. A przecież Czarny Pan nie mógł zrobić tego wszystkiego za pomocą Jasnych bądź Neutralnych zaklęć…

— Żyją, proszę pana. Z wyjątkiem Collinsa.

Umysł Rufusa nagle szybko skupił się na Blacku. To Izar musiał się jakoś sam uwolnić. Gdyby była to sprawka Czarnego Pana, nie zostawiłby on za sobą żadnych ocalałych.

Wykuśtykał przez drzwi i chwycił najbliższego aurora.

— Kto wychodził ostatnio z celi Blacka?

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy spojrzał na trzymającą jego ramię dłoń.

— Marlens, Ministrze. Marlens… i był z nim Barnes.

Marlens był aurorem, którego posłał do celi Blacka, by ten uwierzył, że zostanie ona jeszcze bardziej zabezpieczona. Barnes wisiał obecnie w celi Blacka, a Marlens zniknął.

— Widziałeś twarz Barnesa? – zapytał ostro, zaciskając poznaczone bliznami palce. – Czy może miał na sobie kaptur?

Auror skrzywił się.

— Był w oficjalnym mundurze, proszę pana. – Urwał niepewnie. – Twarz Marlensa była widoczna i stwierdził, że odprowadzi chorego Barnesa do szpitala. Wyglądał na naprawdę zaniepokojonego jego zdrowiem. Powiedział, że to pilne… grypa żołądkowa. – Mężczyzna uniósł ręce w geście poddania, spostrzegłszy ostre spojrzenie Rufusa. – To było zaledwie kilka minut temu!

Rufus puścił w końcu swoją rękę, ledwo kontrolując chęć wrzaśnięcia.

— Pytałem o raport, żołnierzu. Powiedziałeś, że nie działo się nic podejrzanego. Chciałbyś może ponownie rozważyć swoje słowa? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się na pięcie i pokuśtykał korytarzem, oszołomiony.

Jak Blackowi udało się uciec? Rufus przeczesał ręką swoje przylizane włosy i chrząknął, oddalając się od najgłębiej położonych cel Ministerstwa. Analizowanie i rozważanie zdolności Blacka donikąd go nie doprowadzi. Mógł podziwiać jego geniusz później, najlepiej gdy znów zwiąże go łańcuchami. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że paradował on sobie po Ministerstwie w stroju aurora.

I choć być może Black był inteligentny, Rufus wiedział, jak działa jego umysł i kontrolował cały budynek.

No i kto tutaj miał przewagę?

 

**~*~**

 

— **Trzydzieści minut, dziecko… kończy ci się czas** – syk zamienił się w chichot, depcząc Izarowi po piętach.

— Mogę zrobić to w _dwadzieścia_ – przechwalał się młodzieniec, podczas gdy jego usta rozciągnął chytry uśmieszek. Poprawił kaptur, który zakrywał dużą część jego twarzy. Towarzyszący mu auror, którego miał na różdżce, spojrzał na niego dziwnie, Izara jednak absolutnie to nie obchodziło. Był tylko jego sposobem na wydostanie się z Ministerstwa. Niech sobie myśli, że jest szalony, zresztą to nie byłoby dalekie od prawdy.

Był również całkowicie świadomy podążającego za nim Voldemorta… obserwującego go. Jak był to w stanie robić, tego Izar nie wiedział. Nie było to tylko jakieś proste Zaklęcie Kameleona. Wiedział, że istniał w Czarnej Magii czar, który pozwalał rzucającemu stapiać się z cieniem i podróżować poprzez ciemne przestrzenie bez zostania zauważonym. Była to zaawansowana magia i coś, czemu nie miał się nigdy czasu tak naprawdę przyjrzeć.

Zresztą kiedy, do cholery, _miał_ na cokolwiek czas? Odkąd zaczęła się wojna, trudno mu było robić to, co chciał. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tworzenia horkruksów, udawania się na rajdy i kłócenia z Voldemortem…

Kiedy wojna się skończy, chciał kilka miesięcy – albo nawet lat – wolnego, zanim rozpocznie z Voldemortem kolejną fazę ich nieśmiertelności. Istniały rzeczy, których pragnął się nauczyć, przestudiować i wynaleźć, zanim będzie zmuszony znów rzucić się do działania. Odkąd opuścił Hogwart, nie miał czasu zająć się tworzeniem nowych zaklęć, a desperacko potrzebował nowych klątw, jakich mógłby użyć na swoich wrogach. To, czego uczył się w szkole, było takie _nudne_.

Choć przypuszczał, że teraz, kiedy jest już „dorosły”, nie będzie miał już nigdy tyle wolnego czasu, co kiedyś. Trochę tego żałował.

— Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho – mruknął z sadystyczną uciechą auror.

Izar zamrugał na jego ton i odwrócił głowę, aby przyjrzeć się wysokiemu, tęgiemu mężczyźnie. Był to ten sam auror, na którym użył swojej wrażliwości na magię. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się w końcu pozbierać ze strachu, który ogarnął go, gdy został odcięty od swojego rdzenia.

— Jak masz na imię? – szepnął w odpowiedzi ze zwykłej ciekawości.

— Chyba śnisz, jeśli myślisz, że ci powiem. Jesteś bezwartościową szumowiną.

— Och. – Izar pokręcił nosem. – To było trochę niestosowne i nie na miejscu. – Wyciągnął nagle rękę i owinął ją wokół karku aurora. Jego palce wbiły się w jego skórę, naciskając na wrażliwe punkty na jego gardle. – Zwłaszcza że dosłownie trzymam twoje życie w garści.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna prychnął głośno.

— Jak gdyby taki chuderlak jak ty mógł mi cokolwiek zrobić. Poza tym wiem, że potrzebujesz mnie żywego, aby się stąd wydostać. Mów sobie co chcesz. Znam takich jak ty. Brakuje wam pewności siebie, więc wynagradzacie to sobie kontrolowaniem innych.

Izar wstrzymał gwałtownie swoją ucieczkę z drugiego piętra. Jeszcze jedno, a znalazłby się na ostatnim. Wciąż ściskał szyję mężczyzny, choć tym razem włożył w to nieco więcej siły.

— Po pierwsze, za dużo mówisz. – Izar przybliżył się do niego, spoglądając uważnie prosto w jego ciemnoszare oczy. – Po drugie, nie rzucaj mi wyzwania, bo zawsze czuję się zmuszony je przyjąć. Nie _potrzebuję_ cię.

Gdy tylko auror poruszył się, aby go uderzyć, Black zacisnął rękę na jego gardle i ścisnął je, póki nie rozległ się trzask. Następnie odsunął się od leżącego twarzą w dół trupa i ruszył dalej korytarzem. A gdy tylko zaczął tworzyć już kolejny plan wydostania się z Ministerstwa, rozbrzmiało za nim ciche bipnięcie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, spoglądając w ciemny korytarz, mimo że doskonale wiedział, iż nie było w nim nikogo prócz milczącego Czarnego Pana i trupa.

Jego wzrok wyostrzył się, gdy spostrzegł migoczące w kieszeni martwego aurora czerwone światło. Rzucił się ku niemu i przeszukał ją dłonią, po czym wyciągnął z niej srebrny sześciobok wielkości opuszka jego kciuka. Gdy zmrużył oczy, dostrzegł na nim logo Ministerstwa i malutki przycisk. Przez chwilę świecił na czerwono, po czym stał się z powrotem srebrny.

— Cholera jasna – syknął. Jak mógł być taki _głupi_? Oczywiście, że aurorzy mieli urządzenie śledzące i umożliwiające wezwanie pomocy w nagłych wypadkach. Izar sięgnął do własnej kieszeni i oderwał od niej metalowy przedmiot, po czym go wyciągnął. Było to dokładnie takie samo urządzenie jak to, które znalazł przy aurorze. Powinien przeszukać szaty, gdy był jeszcze w celi.

Wstał z przysiadu, obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął myśleć. Jego pierwszym odruchem było zniszczenie tego urządzenia. Byłoby to logiczne. Jednak…

Potarł twarz, gdy usłyszał kroki i poczuł aury zbliżających się do niego aurorów. Postukał lekko w wyrazie niepokoju palcami po skórze, po czym zaczął ją pieścić.  Jeśli nie uda mu się wydostać stąd w wyznaczonym mu przez Voldemorta czasie, będzie musiał przyznać się do porażki i Czarny Pan weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce. _Nie było mowy_ , by odniósł klęskę.

Otworzywszy oczy, Izar włożył urządzenie aurorów z powrotem do kieszeni i chwycił szaty trupa. Pociągnął go za sobą korytarzem w stronę otwartej windy, po czym oparł go o jej ścianę. Wyprostował się, kiedy nagle za rogiem pojawili się aurorzy. Posłał im zarozumiały uśmieszek i pomachał słodko, podczas gdy drzwi windy się zamknęły. Następnie pociągnął za dźwignię, opuszczając ją do najniższego piętra Ministerstwa.

Gdy tylko dotarł jednak na piąte, winda zajęczała, po czym gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Światła zamigotały i w Ministerstwie rozbrzmiał alarm. Izar oparł się o ścianę, patrząc prosto w oczy widocznego już teraz Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha, spoglądając w otwarty zegarek kieszonkowy, który dał Izarowi w prezencie. Swoimi długi palcami wystukiwał na nim rytm mijających sekund.

— Mówi wasz Minister Magii – doszedł ich przez głośnik głos. Brzmiał jak nagrana wcześniej taśma Ministra Knota. – W trybie natychmiastowym nastąpi zaplanowane zamknięcie wszystkich departamentów w Ministerstwie. Sale i korytarze mają zostać puste, a pracownicy proszeni są o pozostanie w swoich gabinetach, dopóki alarm nie zostanie cofnięty. Windy prowadzące do i wyprowadzające z Ministerstwa zostaną wyłączone, tak samo jak wszystkie sieci Fiuu. Przeszkoleni aurorzy będą patrolować korytarze, eskortując wszystkich gości w kierunku wyznaczonych stref bezpieczeństwa. Na każdego, kto nie dostosuje się do zamknięcia budynku, zostanie nałożona kara zawieszenia. Dziękujemy za współpracę, która pozwoli naszemu Ministerstwu być silniejszym i bardziej bezpiecznym.

Izar uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Scrimgeour zamykał Ministerstwo? Choć trzeba było przyznać, że było późno w nocy, być może nawet bardzo wcześnie nad ranem, i nie była to raczej godzina, w której wielu pracowników byłoby w swoich biurach. Jednak wyjścia zostaną zamknięte… nieaktywne. Była to dla niego mała niedogodność.

— Mam nadzieję, że twoja nieustanna obecność nie wskaże im, gdzie jestem – ostrzegł cicho Izar. – Bo jeśli tak…

— Dziecko, oni już wiedzą, gdzie jesteś – skomentował nonszalancko Voldemort. Jego szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się obsesyjnie po twarzy Izara, nim spojrzały w  górę. – Właściwie, o ile się nie mylę, flota aurorów napływa właśnie w twoim kierunku.

— Miałem taką nadzieję. – Izar klęknął na ziemi. – Ile minut mi zostało? – Wyciągnął znowu dwa śledzące ich urządzenia.

— Czternaście.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że zamarł na chwilę, zanim znów nie chwycił różdżki aurora.

— Gówno prawda. Odejmujesz mi czas. Sam kilka minut temu powiedziałeś, że mam ich jeszcze trzydzieści.

Voldemort uniósł brwi na jego wulgarny język.

— Stwierdziłeś, że mógłbyś wydostać się stąd w dwadzieścia. To było sześć minut temu. Oczywiście odjąłem niezbędne minuty, aby dostosować się do twojego nazbyt pewnego siebie oświadczenia.

Izar odciął martwemu aurorowi rękę i przemienił ją w szczura. Następnie chwycił wiercącego się gryzonia, zanim ten mógłby uciec przez jakąś dziurę.

— Wiesz, coś ci powiem. Wydostanę się stąd w czternaście minut. A nawet lepiej, jeśli uda mi się zrobić to w dziesięć… pozwolisz mi być następnym razem na górze...

Jego wypowiedź napotkała się z ciszą, gdy Czarny Pan rozważał tę umowę. Izar nie mógł się jednak w tym czasie przypatrywać wyrazowi jego twarzy, bo się koncentrował. Musiał precyzyjnie przetransmutować szczura w taki sposób, by skupiał się on na _uciekaniu_ i ukrywaniu. Gryzoń wiercił się w jego dłoni, kiedy manipulował jego magicznymi właściwościami. Niebieskie światło rozjarzyło się wokół jego uszu, zanim Izar chwycił swój przycisk alarmowy aurorów i siłą otworzył pysk szczura.

— Umowa stoi – zgodził się o dziwo Voldemort. – Możesz być na górze, ale wciąż to ja będę penetrował. Jeśli jednak nie uda ci się zmieścić w dziesięciu minutach, resztę tygodnia spędzisz w moim łóżku, gotów rozłożyć przede mną nogi, gdy tylko mi się to wymarzy. – Głos mężczyzny był zachrypnięty i zaborczy, co sprawiło, że włoski na karku Izara stanęły dęba.

Ignorując go przez chwilę, Black wepchnął przycisk alarmowy aurorów do pyska szczura i upewnił się, że ten go przełknął.

— Absolutnie nie. Nie ma mowy. – Następnie puścił zwierzę i patrzył, jak te pośpiesznie przebiega po windzie, oddalając się jak najbardziej od niego i Voldemorta. Upewnił się także, iż przycisk alarmowy martwego aurora wciąż leży bezpiecznie w kieszeni trupa, po czym zwrócił się ku drzwiom i sklepieniu windy.

— Odmawiasz przyjęcia wyzwania? No proszę, proszę, wygląda na to, że wcale nie wierzysz, iż uda ci się wydostać stąd w dziesięć minut.

Słowa Voldemorta uderzyły w Izara, gdy wzmacniał drzwi windy i jej sufit zaklęciami ochronnymi. Umieszczał je warstwowo w taki sposób, by tworzyły podobną do cebuli skorupę, którą tylko on mógł zobaczyć. Aurorzy już teraz próbowali dostać się do środka, ale nie dawał się tak łatwo. Jego bariery były silne. Znał magię. Oczywiście chciał, by aurorzy przebili się przez nie w ciągu kilku minut, dlatego stworzył w niej kilka słabych punktów. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, dodał ostatnią warstwę, ukrywając ją umiejętnie za zaklęciami ochronnymi. Na aurorów czekać będzie brutalna niespodzianka, gdy uda im się w końcu przebić.

Cała winda zadrżała, gdy atak nadszedł również z góry. Byli tacy przewidywalni. Tacy prości.

Chwilę później Izar chwycił szczura i zaczął wycinać w podłodze windy dziurę. Wiedział, że istniała możliwość, iż będą spodziewali się, że wespnie się na windę, lecz na pewno nie oczekiwali, że ruszy w dół. Zwłaszcza że znajdowały się pod nim ponad cztery piętra. Zaczarował swoje dłonie i stopy tak, by z łatwością przywierały do ściany, a następnie stuknął różdżką w czubek swojej głowy, rzucając na siebie niewerbalne Zaklęcie Kameleona. Lodowate strumyczki spłynęły mu po całym ciele, przez co zadrżał.

— Jeśli zrobisz mi śniadanie, niech będzie, że umowa stoi – odezwał się do Voldemorta przez ramię. Następnie rzucił na szczura Zaklęcie Nieważkości i wrzucił go do dziury. – Choć lepiej się mnie trzymaj. Nie będę wracał, by uratować ci tyłek.

A następnie skoczył.

Opadając, stłumił w sobie zachwycony śmiech. Jakaś część niego miała ochotę pozwolić sobie spaść na sam dół. Nie mógł w końcu umrzeć. Miał teraz jednak jeszcze mniej czasu, a spadnięcie na ziemię z pewnością trochę by go opóźniło. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę i przylgnął do kamiennej ściany. Jego stopy wykręciły się, dotykając jej, nim zaczął biegnąć w górę. Między zawieszoną windą a ścianami nie było zbyt wiele miejsca, jednak udało mu się między nimi przecisnąć i popędzić dalej.

Jego wzrok przesunął się po aurorach, którzy stali na piętrze ponad zawieszoną windą i atakowali ją. Ci głupcy nawet nie spostrzegli, gdy wspiął się po ścianie zaraz obok ich różdżek. Mógłby z łatwością ich wszystkich pozabijać, jednak wiedział, że lepiej tego nie robić.

— Radar mówi, że wymknął się z windy i skoczył w dół…

Odetchnął z rozbawieniem, wciąż szybko wspinając się po ścianie i mijając drugie piętro. Aurorzy zostali już daleko w tyle, ale i tak słyszał, jak połowa z nich zbiega na dół, skąd dochodził do nich sygnał uciekającego szczura. Wiedział, że byli teraz podzieleni. Jedna grupa znajdowała się na czwartym piętrze, atakując windę od góry. Druga zajmowała stanowisko na piętrze piątym i próbowała otworzyć ją od przodu. No i była również trzecia grupa, która spróbuje podążyć za szczurem, który połknął przycisk alarmowy. Izar nie był jednak naiwny. I Rufus też nie. Scrimgeour gdzieś się tu w pobliżu kręci i z pewnością nie jest wśród swoich żołnierzy.

Izar zdjął z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i wyskoczył z windy na najwyższy poziom Ministerstwa, czyli nawis nad holem.  Przykucnął nisko, zerkając poza krawędź w stronę wyjścia. Wnęki aportacyjne były zamknięte, uniemożliwiając mu teleportację. A na dodatek w systematycznych rzędach stała przed nimi armia aurorów.

Z Rufusem Scrimgeourem na czele, wręcz promieniującym zdeterminowaniem złapania go.

Izar przesunął rękę w bok, gdzie wyczuwał stojącego obok siebie Voldemorta.

— Podążaj za _każdym_ moim krokiem. To miejsce otacza absurdalnie wiele wyzwalaczy. Gdybyś tylko mógł to zobaczyć… to piękne – powiedział marzycielsko. Uniósł ręce w dziecięcym podziwie i uśmiechnął się za nimi.

Cały hol otoczony był zaklęciami zwodzącymi i Flagrante, a także Homenum Revelio, zaklęciami przeciwwłamaniowymi i Protego Totalum. Było tu _wszystko_ i tylko czekało, aż ktoś je wyzwoli. Był to przepiękny widok dla kogoś wrażliwego na magię. Wszystko mieniło się od różu do fioletu, a potem szarości, żółci… jaskrawej zieleni… wszystkie te kolory lśniły w przyciemnionym Ministerstwie.

Miały różne kształty i rozmiary. Niektóre czary i klątwy były umieszczone nisko ziemi w cienkiej linii, podczas gdy inne przypominały sieć. To było oszałamiające. Izar pochylił się niżej. I chociaż bardzo niedaleko miejsca, w którym przykucnął, umieszczone były mini-pułapki, jeszcze więcej ich było na dole. Aurorzy stali sztywno, niemal muskając ramionami otaczające ich zaklęcia. Bez wątpienia wykryłyby one, gdyby ktokolwiek między nimi przemknął lub gdyby użyta została Czarna Magia, jakakolwiek iluzja…

Był to ze strony Rufusa genialny plan. Nie oczekiwał on, tak jak inni, że Izar spełznie w głąb Ministerstwa. Zamiast tego stworzył iluzję aurorów czekających blisko wyjścia, choć w rzeczywistości były to tylko rekwizyty mające na celu uśpić go w fałszywym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Byłby w stanie dostrzec tylko stanowiących zagrożenie aurorów, a nie porozkładane po całym holu wyzwalacze.

Niestety jednak był wrażliwy na magię, o czym Rufus nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Żadna klatka nie mogła go zniewolić.

Nagle za jego plecami, kilka pięter niżej, rozległa się eksplozja, w wyniku której zatrzęsło się całe Ministerstwo.

Dziedzic Blacków pozostał pochylony do przodu, uśmiechając się szaleńczo, gdy kątem oka ujrzał ogień buchający od strony szybu windy. Wyglądało na to, że aurorzy w końcu przebili się przez jego bariery. Nie wszyscy wyjdą z tego cało.

— Pieprzyć to – szepnął, ściskając w palcach różdżkę. – Poruszaj się jak tylko chcesz.

Miał alternatywny plan. Jego pierwotny pomysł zająłby zbyt długo. Unikanie i skakanie między detonatorami zajęłoby więcej czasu, niż miał, a do tego nie mógł mieć pewności, że Voldemort będzie z nim współpracować. W końcu w jego interesie było, by Izarowi wydostanie się stąd zajęło więcej niż dziesięć minut, z których zostały już teraz pewnie…

— Cztery minuty – syknął Voldemort.

Izar mruknął z roztargnieniem, obserwując, jak głowy aurorów i Scrimgeoura obracają się w kierunku windy — chociaż armia bardzo uważała, by poruszyć tylko głowami, doskonale świadoma, że jakikolwiek nagły ruch najprawdopodobniej rozpaliłby czujniki. Biorąc po uwagę te wszystkie wyzwalacze, będzie musiał zrobić coś odrobinę ekstremalnego i efekciarskiego. Choć to zdecydowanie było bardziej w jego stylu niż skakanie nad wyzwalaczami niczym jakiś głupiec.

Rzuciwszy na siebie kolejne Zaklęcie Kameleona, podszedł do krawędzi platformy. Bardzo uważał, aby nie poruszyć żadnego czujnika, po czym uniósł rękę.

— _Adveloare_ _obticeoere_ – wyszeptał, w wyniku czego na czubku jego różdżki zgromadziła się podobna do dymu substancja. Sprawi ona, że jego zaklęcie będzie niewidzialne dla ludzkiego oka.

Następnie wstał, rozdzierając szatę u swoich stóp, aby zrobić swoim nogom więcej miejsca. Uniósł różdżkę i rzucił w powietrze:

— _Ingenero erraticus._

A gdy tylko ostatnia sylaba opuściła jego usta, zeskoczył z wysokiej platformy. Jego zaklęcie przemknęło przez cały hol, wyzwalając każde ukryte zaklęcie i urok, na jakie natrafiło. Magia zwariowała, wystrzeliwując iskry i uruchamiając alarmy.

Wylądował w głębokim przysiadzie, nim szybko wyskoczył w górę i pobiegł ile sił w nogach ku wnękom deportacyjnym. Gdy zbliżył się do aurorów, opuścił Zaklęcie Kameleona i zmieszał się z nimi. Wciąż aktywujące się czujniki sprawiły, że stali się tak niespokojni, iż nie spostrzegli dodatkowego ciała. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, przepychając się przez cały ten harmider, który jeszcze niedawno był doskonale ustawioną grupą aurorów. Zbliżyli się do siebie, unosząc różdżki, ale nie wiedząc, w co celować. Ich przełożeni krzyczeli na nich, by zachowali spokój.

— Gdzie celujemy? – zapytał cicho Izar jakąś kobietę.

— Na razie nigdzie – odparła, zerkając na niego szybko kątem oka. – Nie chcemy spowodować jeszcze większego chaosu. Po prostu uważaj. On gdzieś tu jest.

— Hmmm… — Izar minął ją i przemknął bliżej zamkniętych wyjść. – Słyszałem, że to Minister jest tak naprawdę wielosokowanym Izarem Blackiem. Co o tym sądzisz? – zapytał stojącego przed nim wysokiego mężczyznę. – Choć właściwie wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby był tak naprawdę jednym z nas.

Siwy mężczyzna chrząknął tylko, nie uznając jego słów za szczególnie zabawne, całkowicie skupiony na wyższych poziomach Ministerstwa. Dziedzic Blacków uśmiechnął się szeroko i przemknął pod kilkoma biegnącymi aurorami, którzy uchylili się umiejętnie przed jedną z klątw, które pojawiły się pod wpływem jego wcześniejszego zaklęcia. Przemknął między czarodziejami, jeszcze bardziej zbliżając się do jednej z wnęk. Schował różdżkę do rękawa i usunął z nich kraty, ale szybko nałożył na nie iluzję, która sprawiała, że wyglądało tak, jakby te wciąż tam były.

Równie ukradkowo rozerwał dzięki swojej wrażliwości na magię otaczające wnękę zaklęcia antydeportacyjne.

To wszystko było aż za łatwe.

— Uważajcie! – ryknął Rufus zaledwie kilka stóp od miejsca, gdzie Izar się obecnie znajdował. – Pilnujcie swojego sąsiada. Jest gdzieś między nami, przebrany za jednego z nas.

Stojący bok Izara auror spojrzał na niego poprzez grube niczym denka butelek okulary. Jego paciorkowe oczy rozszerzyły się, ale zanim mógłby unieść różdżkę lub mruknąć klątwę, Izar już go zaatakował.

— _Animus Lapis_ – wyszeptał, po czym umknął w bok, wciąż trzymając się obrzeży.

— Jest tutaj! – krzyknął auror, zanim wydał z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk, kiedy jego nogi zamieniły się w kamień.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem, podczas gdy Izar ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Skradając się jeszcze bliżej wnęki aportacyjnej, obserwował, jak zaatakowany przez niego auror powoli zamienia się w kamień. Nie miał jednak stabilnej pozycji, gdy Izar rzucił na niego zaklęcie, dlatego chwilę później zadziałała na niego grawitacja. Opadł do przodu i jego ciało roztrzaskało się na kawałeczki, gdy uderzył w ziemię.

Izar cofnął się do wnęki aportacyjnej i stanął po drugiej stronie nieistniejących krat, które oddzielały go od aurorów. Nie zaskoczyło go, że to Rufus zauważył go jako pierwszy. Piwne oczy Ministra rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu. Co jednak dziwne, nawet się on nie poruszył, by go zaatakować. Jego usta zacisnęły się mocno, po czym ich kąciki uniosły.

Co za szkoda, ze było to dla Izara takie łatwe. Może teraz, gdy Scrimgeour zorientuje się, że jest wrażliwy na magię, będzie dla niego większym wyzwaniem.

— Obawiam się, że musimy przełożyć nasz pojedynek, Ministrze. – _Pewien_ _Czarny Pan musi przygotować mi śniadanie._ – Do następnego razu.

Izar zasalutował mu, po czym się deportował.

Kiedy jego ciało podróżowało przez czas i przestrzeń, zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż nie udało mu się zrobić zdjęcia, które zastąpiłoby to stare, które znajdowało się na jego liście gończym.

Cholera jasna.

 

**~*~**

 

— Powiedziałem, że chcę bekon, a nie kiełbasę – mruknął z roztargnieniem Black, odpychając od siebie talerz.

— Ty bezczelny bachorze – syknął Voldemort. Po drugiej stronie małej jadalni na fotelu przed kominkiem leżała zwinięta Nagini, która zerkała na nich z zainteresowaniem. – Nie mamy bekonu. Możesz boczyć się jak dziecko albo przełknąć go jakoś z pieprzonym uśmiechem na ustach.

— Hmm… — Izar przekartkowywał „Proroka Codziennego”. – Jesteś czarodziejem, czy nie? Zdobycie bekonu nie powinno zająć ci zbyt wiele czasu. —  Przerzucił kolejną stronę, unosząc brwi na brak dłuższego opisu wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce dzisiejszego ranka w Ministerstwie. Wzmianka o nich była bardzo krótka. Zaniżono nawet liczbę ofiar. Z drugiej strony jednak, Izar i Voldemort _dopiero co_ wrócili do bazy. Media zaczęły penie dopiero próbować wyciągnąć coś z niechętnego do rozmowy Ministra. Była to doskonała okazja dla Toma Riddle’a. Reputacja Rufusa Scrimgeoura po tym wydarzeniu jeszcze bardziej się pogorszy. – Mogłeś poprosić też o pomoc Skrzaty Domowe. – Izar rzucił okiem na węża. – **Lub obedrzeć Nagini ze skóry. Jestem pewien, że nie tęskniłaby za kilkoma funtami swojego ogromnego cielska.**

Wąż uniósł się i syknął na niego ze złością. Jej kaptur rozłożył się w defensywnym gniewie, a ogon zawinął w ostry hak.

Odwrócił uwagę od fałszywego horkruksa i skupił się na nieruchomym mężczyźnie. Chwilę później westchnął, spostrzegłszy przygotowane na talerzu śniadanie. Trzeba było przyznać, że wyglądało przepysznie. Od razu przypomniał mu się dzień przebudzenia po transformacji. Voldemort przygotował im wtedy posiłek z zaskakującą wiedzą na temat sztuki kulinarnej.

Trzy naleśniki ułożone były obok jajecznicy i czterech kiełbasek. W osobnej misce znajdowała się pachnąca cynamonem owsianka z dwoma malinowymi bułeczkami. A co do tego? Kieliszek gęstej, czerwonej cieszy. Krwi mającej na celu uzupełnienie energii, którą stracił w trakcie przesłuchania.

— Tym razem ci daruję – zażartował Izar. Zanim mógłby jednak sięgnąć po szklankę z krwią, ręka chwyciła go za brodę.

— Byłeś dziś imponujący – wymruczał Voldemort, pochylając się nisko w pasie. Drugą ręką pogłaskał szorstko policzek Izara, po czym przesunęła się ona w górę i zacisnęła na jego włosach. – I to dlatego przymknę oko na twoją bezczelność.

Izar uśmiechnął się impertynencko, gdy mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej się pochylił i zmiażdżył swoimi wargami jego usta. Był doskonale świadomy podniecenia Czarnego Pana podczas ich ucieczki. Jak mogłoby być inaczej, skoro czuł rozpalającą się w jego aurze entuzjastyczną iskrę za każdym razem, gdy kogoś zabijał? To było do przewidzenia. Nawet on sam robił się podniecony, gdy tylko Voldemort przybliżał się do niego w czasie ucieczki.

 _Jakże łatwo byłoby teraz sięgnąć po swoją nagrodę_ – pomyślał, gdy zacisnął palce na szatach Voldemorta. Pomimo że to on wciąż będzie tym penetrowanym, będzie na górze. I choć było to bardzo pociągające, nie był teraz w nastroju. Musiał dostarczyć swojemu ciału substancji, które pomogą mu zregenerować utraconą energię. A także się _wykąpać_.

Odsunął się, spoglądając prosto w szkarłatne oczy.

— Zanim zostałem porwany, odkryłem słaby punkt w barierach Hogwartu. – Izar musiał odwrócić się od tego podnieconego spojrzenia. To, że sam nie był teraz w nastroju, nie oznaczało, że Voldemort również nie był. Zwrócenie ich uwagi i rozmowy w inne strony oziębi atmosferę i pozwoli mu się uspokoić.

— Och tak? – zapytał Czarny Pan. – Twoi kompani twierdzili, że nie udało ci się tego dokonać. – Mężczyzna zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego.

— To dlatego, że celowo zachowywałem się obojętnie, kiedy je odkryłem. – Chwycił swój kieliszek i wypił gęstą ciecz. Spłynęła po jego gardle, zaspokajając niewielkie pragnienie i dodając mu energii. – Nikomu nie ufam. Kto wie, jakie nieszczęścia mogłyby się wydarzyć, gdyby wiedzieli, gdzie znajduje się słaby punkt.

Voldemort wydał z siebie zainteresowany dźwięk.

— Bardzo przebiegłe – pochwalił go spokojnie mężczyzna. – Z każdym dniem robisz się w tym coraz lepszy.

Te słowa miały podwójne znaczenie. Czarny Pan był zarówno dumny, jak i ostrożny. Tak jak powinien. Voldemort stopniowo uczył go, jak stać się kimś potężnym. Był pod wrażeniem, gdy Izar robił zauważalne postępy, ale zachowywał przy tym również ogromną ostrożność. Któregoś dnia Izar będzie na tym samym poziomie, co on i Voldemort będzie musiał się równie szybko na to przestawić. Najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić, to go nie doceniać i wierzyć, że zawsze będzie tylko jego uczniem. Tak się bowiem nie stanie i Izar z łatwością by jego błędne założenie wykorzystał.

— Dumbledore nie powiedział Scrimgeourowi o mojej nieśmiertelności. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że nie za bardzo się ze sobą dogadują. – Dźgnął widelcem swoją jajecznicę.

Czarny Pan odchylił się na krześle.

— Ministerstwo rzadko kiedy sprzymierza się z Panami. Jest zaborcze wobec swojej kontroli, bo trudno mu się pogodzić z tym, że nie może równać się z mocą Pana. A to powoduje, że potrzebuje władzy, która uspokajałaby je, że nie jest tylko jakimiś sługasem Pana. Rufus Scrimgeour wcale nie jest inny. Zawsze był niezależnym przywódcą. Akceptowanie pomocy Dumbledore’a sprawiłoby, że czułby się od niego gorszy.

— To ma sens – powiedział Izar, przeżuwając naleśnik. Ignorując wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy Voldemorta, machnął widelcem w powietrzu. – Ciekawi mnie, czy Rufus powie Dumbledore’owi, że byliśmy pod granicami Hogwartu. Choć nawet jeśli to zrobi, nie będzie to miało dla nas większego znaczenia.

— Och tak? – Voldemort pochylił się, spoglądając na niego przenikliwie. – A to dlaczego?

Izar odłożył widelec na stół i splótł palce pod brodą.

— Nawet jeśli Dumbledore wie, że jestem wrażliwy na magię i dojdzie do niego, że szukałem słabego punktu Hogwartu, nic nie może zrobić. Lata otaczania szkoły zaklęciami ochronnymi stworzyły w jej barierach węzeł. Nawet jeśli je wzmocni, rozwikłanie ich będzie po prostu nieco trudniejsze, ale to tylko dlatego, że węzeł się zwiększy. Tak czy siak będziemy w stanie go rozwiązać.

— A co jeśli zdecyduje zdjąć wszystkie wcześniejsze czary ochronne i nałożyć po prostu jakieś nowe? Pozbyłby się dzięki temu węzła, mam rację?

Dziedzic Blacków uśmiechnął się mocno.

— To byłby z jego strony ogromny błąd. Nie tylko Hogwart stałby się przez to mniej bezpieczny, ale również sam nie miałbym żadnych problemów z rozerwaniem jakiejś zwykłej, pojedynczej bariery. Widzisz, nigdy wcześniej nie było nikogo tak wrażliwego na magię jak ja. Cygnus sprawił, że mogę rozdzierać magię otaczającą różne przedmioty i ściskać magiczny rdzeń innych czarodziejów. Inni wrażliwi na magię widzą i wyczuwają tylko aury, nie mogą w nie ingerować. Nie za bardzo wiem, co Dumbledore mógłby przeciwko mnie zrobić. Tak jak planowałeś, będziemy w stanie zaatakować Hogwart.

Voldemort siedział przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, bez wątpienia wchłaniając informacje, jakich właśnie udzielił mu Izar.

— Powinieneś więcej zjeść – skarcił go mężczyzna.

Izar spojrzał na swój talerz. Jego ciało nie potrzebowało jedzenia, jednak dawało mu ono energię. Szczerze mówiąc, nie był w nastroju na wymuszanie na sobie kolejnych kęsów, mimo że smakowały naprawdę wspaniale.

— Kwoka z ciebie.

W oczach Voldemorta pojawił się jakiś złośliwy płomyk i jego wąskie usta wykrzywił okrutny uśmiech. Izar zamarł, rozważając przez chwilę wyraz jego twarzy. Odpowiedź nadeszła wraz z pukaniem do drzwi. Voldemort tylko jeszcze bardziej się pod jego wpływem rozpogodził, co wyraźnie wskazywało na to, iż wiedział, że ktoś się do nich zbliża, nim to się jeszcze stało.

— Podejrzewam, że chciałbyś raczej to sprawdzić, dziecko – wyszeptał groźnie Czarny Pan. Jego szkarłatne oczy rozjaśniły się, gdy go obserwował. – Obawiam się, że nasz gość nas w… żadnym najbliższym czasie nie opuści.

Strach i obawa ścisnęły żołądek Izara. Minęło kilka sekund, nim wstał z krzesła i podszedł do drzwi. Stojąca za nimi osoba miała silną i znajomą aurę. Ale nie mógł być to przecież… nie… nie mógł być. Nie byłby na tyle _głupi_.

Otworzył drzwi i wpatrzył się tępo w ukrytą pod kapturem postać. Stała całkowicie wyprostowana, co tylko jeszcze bardziej wytrąciło go z równowagi.

— Izarze – powiedział cicho mężczyzna i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego policzka.

Znał tylko jednego człowieka, którego palce były pokryte tak wieloma pierścieniami. Zimny metal dotknął jego skóry, sprowadzając go na ziemię.

— Regulusie?


	63. Część II Rozdział 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowały **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenie:** graficzna scena erotyczna – jeśli ktoś nie ma ochoty jej czytać, zasadniczo zaczyna się pod koniec punktu widzenia Voldemorta, a kończy pod koniec następującego po nim "~*~". Z doooobrych, wspaniałych wiadomości – to ostatnia taka graficzna scena w tym opowiadaniu.

**Rozdział trzydziesty pierwszy**

— Nie może cię tu być – wyszeptał gorączkowo Izar. Za jego plecami rozległ się syczący chichot, ale nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy wydał go Voldemort, czy Nagini. – Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś? – Wiedział, że brzmiał bardzo powściągliwie, jednak Regulus wykazał się idiotyzmem. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło…

Izar westchnął i ścisnął nasadę nosa, po czym wyszedł z komnat Voldemorta. Chichot nie ustał i młodzieniec pozbył się go dopiero zamykając drzwi. Ostatnim razem widział Regulusa, gdy leżał on w łóżku szpitalnym i dochodził do siebie po ataku we Francji. Izar pamiętał, jak prosił go wtedy, by razem z nim uciekł, ukrył się przed Ministerstwem, kiedy to wszyscy dowiedzieli się w czasie rajdu Niewymownych, że jest zdrajcą. Regulus wydawał się jednak po obudzeniu zupełnie innym człowiekiem i odmówił przyłączeniu się do niego, a także odłączył się od Ciemnej Strony… a w szczególności od Czarnego Pana.

Spoglądając na to z perspektywy czasu, Izar rozumiał, jaką głupotą było z jego strony pragnienie, aby ojciec towarzyszył mu w jego wyjęciu spod prawa. Regulus ukrywał się przez całe życie. Samolubne z jego strony było proszenie go, by ponownie wyrzekł się swojej wolności. W końcu musiał istnieć przynajmniej _jeden_ Black, który zachowa w społeczeństwie dobre imię. No i ktoś musiał być jeszcze przy Aidenie.

Voldemort był wściekły na Regulusa, gdy dowiedział się, że ten go po raz drugi zdradził. Ale to nie dlatego z taką determinacją chciał go zabić. Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że wraz ze Snape’em  – choć nawet o tym nie wiedział – wyjawił Dumbledore’owi, iż Izar jest nieśmiertelny. Niemniej jednak, Voldemort był wściekły. I nie istniało nic, co Izar mógłby zrobić, aby zmienić jego zdanie na temat uśmiercenia Regulusa oraz Severusa.

_Prawda?_

— Dlaczego przyszedłem? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Regulus. – Bo powiedziano mi, że mój brat zmarł i jego ciało zostało sprowadzone przez jego bratanka. Bo mój syn został schwytany przez Ministerstwo i wierzyłem, że cię już nigdy znowu nie zobaczę…

— Masz _jakiekolwiek_ pojęcie, w jakiej pozycji mnie właśnie postawiłeś? – zapytał ostro Izar. Odwrócił się plecami do komnat Voldemorta, a jego ramiona opadły ze zrezygnowaniem. – On cię zabije. I tym razem nie będę w stanie tego powstrzymać, ojcze.

Regulus wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na jego ramieniu.

— Proszę, chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności.

Pewna mała, trywialna część Izara pragnęła się na to nie zgodzić. Łatwiej by było, gdyby się za bardzo nie przywiązywał, nim będzie zmuszony patrzeć, jak Regulus ginie.

Tylko co on sobie, do cholery, myślał? Na to było już za późno, już teraz był absurdalnie przywiązany do swojego _ojca_. I do diabła ze słowami Voldemorta, darzenie innych ludzi uczuciami było w życiu ważne i Izar nigdy nie przestanie tego robić. Owszem, tracenie ich będzie bolesne. I tak, zawsze odczuwać będzie rozrywający ból, gdy będzie musiał się z nimi pożegnać, jednak, jakby nie patrzeć, będzie to tego warte. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez drażnienia się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem bądź swojej miękkiej więzi z Daphne Greengrass. A w czasach szkolnych jego idolem zawsze był Severus Snape. No i był też Regulus, który wprawdzie nie był przy nim, gdy był dzieckiem, ale wtedy, gdy Izar najbardziej go potrzebował. Przywiązanie do ludzi było czymś, co pozwalało człowiekowi rozwijać się i uczyć.

Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i uśmiechnął się ponuro. Voldemort powiedział już kiedyś, że nie sądzi, by Izar kiedykolwiek przestał się o niektórych ludzi troszczyć. I miał rację.

— Chodź za mną. – Skinął głową, po czym poprowadził mężczyznę korytarzem do pokoju położonego niedaleko komnat Voldemorta. Było to jedyne pomieszczenie, które miało jako tako przyjemną atmosferę. Reszta dostępnych pokoi porozrzucana była po całej bazie i osadzona niedaleko mieszkających w niej śmierciożerców.

Skupił swoją uwagę na Regulusie. Gdy ten się poruszał, nie słychać było żadnych kroków, tylko szelest ubrań. Zupełnie jakby szybował.

— To medyczne zaklęcie, którego nauczyłem się kilka tygodni po wyjściu ze szpitala – zaczął starszy Black, zauważając jego dyskretne przyglądanie się. – Współpracuje ono z moimi falami mózgowymi i manewruje moje ciało w kierunku, który obiorę. To przydatne zaklęcie, kiedy nabiera mnie ochota zostawienia wózka. A to, muszę przyznać, zdarza się często.

Izar usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i przyglądał się uważnie, jak jego ojciec szybuje w kierunku krzesła stojącego naprzeciwko niego, po czym sztywno je zajmuje. Regulus wyglądał jak zawsze, choć było to do przewidzenia. Wydawało się, jakby minęły wieki, odkąd Izar ostatni raz go widział, jednak w rzeczywistości było to zaledwie kilka tygodni temu.

— Rozstaliśmy się z takim… — Regulus zawahał się. – Nie pozwoliłeś mi się wytłumaczyć. Byłem rozdarty, gdy widziałem, jak wtedy odchodzisz.

— Mogłeś wysłać sowę – oświadczył chłodno Izar.

— Wysłałem – warknął Regulus. Jego ukryte pod kapturem nozdrza zadrgały, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Przypuszczam, że Lucjusz naprawdę wspaniale poradził sobie z niedopuszczaniem do ciebie moich sów. Lucjusz i Czarny Pan. Dlatego zdecydowałem się przyjść tu osobiście.

Izar pochylił się i położył brodę na dłoni, wpatrując się spokojnie w swojego ojca.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan przetrzymuje tu Snape’a, prawda? – Jego zaczarowane  na zielono-grafitowo oczy przesunęły się po pozbawionej emocji twarzy Regulusa. – I że jest niezwykle rozbawiony i szczęśliwy z tego, że przyszedłeś tutaj, by powitać swoją śmierć z otwartymi ramionami?

— Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że Severus zaginął, ale to nie jest w tej chwili moim priorytetem. Ty nim jesteś.

Młodszy czarodziej wstał i zaczął się przechadzać.

— Jesteś zupełnie wszystkiego nieświadomy! – Nie powinno go to aż tak bardzo dziwić. Jego ojciec został przez Voldemorta niesłusznie oskarżony. Jego śmierć z pewnością nie była konieczna, ale Czarny Pan powiedział, że jeśli ktokolwiek dowie się o ich nieśmiertelności, ma zostać zabity.

Regulus zsunął z głowy kaptur i spojrzał na niego zmęczonymi oczami.

— W takim razie mi to wyjaśnij, Izarze. Przestań krążyć wokół problemu.

— Snape pomagał ci, gdy byłeś w śpiączce – zaczął młodzieniec, obracając się na pięcie i znów siadając. – Opiekował się twoim umysłem, abyś po obudzeniu się nie miał uszkodzonego mózgu. – Jego ojciec skinął głową, choć wciąż wpatrywał się w niego ostro. – Natknął się przy tym na coś szczególnie interesującego – kontynuował. – Informację, że wiesz, iż jestem nieśmiertelny.

Wydawało się, jakby z twarzy Regulusa spłynęła wszelka krew, kiedy ten oparł się mocniej o fotel, przyglądając uważnie swojemu synowi.

— Izarze… — Regulus pokręcił głową i oczywistym było, że brakuje mu słów.

— Dlaczego ze mną o tym nie porozmawiałeś? – Izar przesunął się na sam skraj krzesła i pochylił do przodu, dotykając kolan Regulusa. – Dlaczego to ukrywałeś?

— Jesteś taki… tajemniczy. Szanowałem twoje granice. Nie wydawałeś się nieszczęśliwy lub zdenerwowany z powodu swojej nieśmiertelności. Gdybyś chciał ze mną o tym porozmawiać, sam byś się do mnie zwrócił. – Regulus chwycił rękę, która spoczywała na jego kolanie i mocno ją ścisnął. – Miałem wrażenie, że temat twojej nieśmiertelności miał był trzymany w tajemnicy.

— No cóż. – Izar uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Słowa Regulusa go zaskoczyły. Jego ojciec zawsze był nadopiekuńczy, chociaż, z drugiej strony, rozumiał również, że istniały pewne granice. – Snape wiedział, że ta informacja może cię zabić. Voldemort prędzej czy później dowiedziałby się, że jesteś świadomy mojej nieśmiertelności i by cię wytropił. Snape wpadł więc na ten… _genialny_ pomysł, że gdyby jako pierwszy powiedział o tym Dumbledore’owi, Voldemort nie domyśliłby się, że to ty posiadasz na ten temat wiedzę. Sądził, że Czarny Pan uwierzy, iż Dumbledore sam odkrył tę informację. A nie ty. A co by za tym szło, nie znajdowałbyś się na jego czarnej liście.

Usta Regulusa wykrzywiły się okropnym grymasie. Wpatrywał się w Izara z silnym niedowierzaniem i obrzydzeniem.

— Ja… — Mężczyzna roześmiał się cierpko. – Nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie chciałem, by Severus coś takiego zrobił, Izarze. Nie miał prawa stawiać cię w takiej sytuacji. Gdybym wiedział…

— Nie miałeś o niczym pojęcia, Regulusie. – Izar niechętnie odsunął od siebie jego ciepłą dłoń. – Nie mówiono ci o wielu rzeczach. – Wstał ponownie. – Ale to już przeszłość. Rozumiem, dlaczego Snape próbował cię chronić. Voldemort po prostu był o dwa kroki przed nim. Martwię się jednak o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

Kiedy Regulus również wstał, ze względu na zaklęcie, które pomagało mu się poruszać, był od Izara o kilka cali wyższy. Położył dłonie po obu stronach twarzy swojego syna i ją do siebie przybliżył.

— Nie żałuję, że tutaj przyszedłem, nawet jeśli będzie miało kosztować mnie to życie – szepnął mężczyzna, po czym schował twarz w jego włosach. – Musiałem cię zobaczyć. Nie tylko po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, ale też po to, by zapewnić cię, że nigdy bym cię nie porzucił.

Kładąc brodę na ramieniu swojego ojca, Izar pozwolił, by palce mężczyzny przesunęły się czule po jego włosach. Zauważył zmianę tematu, odejście od sprawy jego nieśmiertelności. Albo Regulus z zaskakującą empatią rozumiał, że nie może o tym rozmawiać, albo próbował jakoś pogodzić się z tym, że jego syn został „wmanipulowany przez Czarnego Pana w stanie się nieśmiertelnym”. To nie tak, że Izar nie wierzył w umiejętności logiczne swojego ojca, ale wraz z biegiem lat ogarnęło go przekonanie, że bardzo niewielu ludzi potrafiło tak wszystko analizować, jak on czy Voldemort.

Powoli wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na nadgarstku Regulusa. Nieważne było, co ten sobie myślał. W tej chwili Izar samolubie czerpał przyjemność z tej sytuacji. Wiedział, że może być to ostatni raz, kiedy widzi swojego ojca i chciał, by ich pożegnanie było lepsze niż ostatnio.

— Wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie opuścił – mruknął. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że wtedy w to wierzyłem. Teraz już wiem, że wielką głupotą z twojej strony byłoby uciekanie wraz ze mną przed prawem. Nie tylko musiałeś pozbierać się po ataku, ale również zaopiekować się Aidenem…

— A ty jesteś od tego wszystkiego ważniejszy – szepnął mu ostro do ucha Regulus. – Po prostu wiedziałem, że Czarny Pan zapewni ci schronienie. Gdyby tak nie było, bez wahania bym za tobą podążył.

Stali w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Regulus wciąż przeczesywał jego faliste włosy, zatrzymując się tylko raz na jakiś czas, aby je tu i ówdzie rozplątać.

— Izarze – zaczął niepewnie Regulus. – Powiedz mi, że jesteś szczęśliwy.

Młodzieniec zamrugał, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Pomyślałbyś, że jestem szalony, gdybyś wiedział, co sprawia, że jestem szczęśliwy, ojcze. – Odsunął się, choć wciąż znajdował się zaledwie kilka cali od Regulusa. – Nie do końca wiem, co znaczy być _szczęśliwym_ , ale jestem zadowolony. Wierz w to lub nie, ale jestem bardzo podobny do Czarnego Pana. – Wyciągnął rękę i lekko dotknął klatki piersiowej Regulusa. – Jedyną rzeczą, która nas odróżnia, jest moja odrobina człowieczeństwa.

Regulus chwycił jego palce, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

— Obiecaj mi, że nigdy go nie stracisz.

Izar uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie, wyczuwając zbliżającą się do nich silną aurę. Wiedział, że nie zostało im wiele czasu.

— Nie zamierzam. – Przybliżył się odrobinę, chcąc jak najwięcej dotykać Regulusa. Poczuł gorzkie zwycięstwo, kiedy jego dłoń opadła na zarośnięty policzek ojca, pieszcząc go. – Chciałem podziękować ci, że byłeś przy mnie, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem. Gdyby nie ty i Syriusz, nigdy nie byłbym w stanie znów się pozbierać.

Grafitowe oczy Regulusa zachmurzyły się ze zmieszaniem.

— Jestem twoim ojcem. Moim obowiązkiem i zaszczytem jest opiekowanie się tobą…

Nagle drzwi za plecami Izara otworzyły się.

— Pójdziesz z nami, Black – wycedził ze znużeniem jeden z czarodziejów. – Czarny Pan bierze cię dzisiaj do niewoli. Jutro rano wraz z Severusem Snape’em zostaniesz stracony. Jeśli będziesz z nami walczył, nie zostanie dany ci zaszczyt przeżycia tej ostatniej nocy.

Izar zacisnął zęby, po czym odwrócił się i posłał trzem mężczyznom przelotne spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego jutro? – Z trudem przypomniał sobie ich tożsamość. Należeli do Drugiego Kręgu i byli poszukiwanymi przestępcami, dlatego wraz z innymi uciekinierami zostawali w bazie.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego chłodno.

— Aby, oczywiście, zrobić z nich przykład. Po co marnować doskonałą egzekucję, gdyby nikt nie miał być jej świadkiem?

Izar roześmiał się sarkastycznie.

— Och, no tak, _oczywiście_ , głupiec ze mnie. – Sięgnął za plecy i dzięki swojemu szybkiemu refleksowi chwycił nadgarstek ojca, kiedy ten sięgał już po różdżkę, co najpewniej skończyłoby się jednym wielkim zamieszaniem. Obracając się, Izar spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. – Nie wychylaj się – szepnął. – Znajdę sposób, by was z tego wyciągnąć.

Regulus zacisnął usta.

— Byłem doskonale świadomy, co się stanie, gdy tu przyjdę, Izarze. Jestem skłonny zaryzykować.

— Ale _ja_ nie. – Izar zacisnął zęby, po czym syknął ostro na ojca: — Zaufaj mi. – I dopiero gdy zobaczył w jego oczach niechętną zgodę, puścił jego nadgarstek. Na całe szczęście uparta duma mężczyzny nie była dzisiaj na najwyższym poziomie, bo pozostał on w bezruchu.

Izar wypadł z pokoju, niechętnie opuszczając swojego ojca. Zanim jednak całkowicie zniknął, chwycił „prowodyra” za kołnierz.

— Jeśli usłyszę, że przed egzekucją został w jakikolwiek sposób fizycznie zraniony, osobiście cię wytropię i zabiję. Do diabła z konsekwencjami. Słyszysz mnie? – Czasami ekscytujące było wykorzystywanie swojej pozycji w szeregach Voldemorta. Śmierciożercy nie mieli wyboru i musieli słuchać się jego rozkazów, o ile tylko nie kolidowały z tym, co nakazał im Czarny Pan.

Śmierciożerca mruknął coś pogardliwie, po czym splunął Izarowi pod nogi.

— Zrozumiano, wasza wysokość.

Izar postawił go z powrotem na ziemię i oddalił się. Był w parszywym nastroju, kiedy wkroczył do komnat Czarnego Pana.

— Jesteś draniem – warknął, gdy tylko go spostrzegł. Voldemort siedział spokojnie przy stole, zachowując się, jakby wcale nie wyszedł z pokoju i nie rozkazał schwytać Regulusa.

— Jestem tego w pełni świadomy – odpowiedział beztrosko Czarny Pan, a następnie przewrócił stronę swojego „Proroka Codziennego”. Podniósł wzrok dopiero, kiedy Izar go minął. – Powinieneś usiąść i dokończyć śniadanie.

Musiał istnieć powód, dla którego Voldemort czekał z zabiciem Regulusa i Snape’a do jutra. I Izar doskonale wiedział, co nim było. Potrzebował czasu i prywatności na zaplanowanie kroków, jakie będzie musiał podjąć, aby zwyciężyć w postawionym mu przez Czarnego Pana wyzwaniu.

— Możesz wsadzić sobie te jajka w dupę. Idę wziąć prysznic. – Zanim wszedł do łazienki, odwrócił się jeszcze i posłał Voldemortowi znaczące spojrzenie. – I nie, to nie jest zaproszenie. – Trzasnął drzwiami, odgradzając się od uśmiechającego się Czarnego Pana, a następnie odwrócił i pozwolił, aby w jego umyśle zaczęło roić się od możliwych planów i scenariuszy.

Było to wyzwanie, na którego przegranie nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

 

**~*~**

 

_Wiedział, że śni. Kiedy to ostatnio widział tak nieskończoną biel? Pamiętał, że otoczony był nią ze wszystkich stron, gdy leżał na śniegu z martwym ciałem Syriusza. Jednak tutaj nie było zimno ani wietrznie, nigdzie nie widział również nieruchomej postaci swojego wuja._

_Jego bose stopy uderzyły w białą ziemię. Była gładka i błyszcząca, najpewniej stworzona z jakiegoś marmuru._

_To bez sensu. Izar schował ręce do swojego czarnego płaszcza i ruszył dalej przed siebie. Nie wiedział, jak długo spacerował, ale w końcu zobaczył przed sobą postać. Była niska i niezwykle drobna. Ktokolwiek to był, musiało być to dziecko lub jakaś młoda kobieta. Izar zmrużył oczy, zwalniając, kiedy znalazł się od postaci na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia się potwierdziły i okazało się, że rzeczywiście było to dziecko. Chłopiec ubrany cały na biało, mający bladą skórę i mocno kontrastujące z nią ciemne włosy._

_Nagle postać odwróciła się i Izar zamrugał._

_— Aiden?_

_Usta chłopca rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, ale ten szybko przygasł. Czystokrwisty pierścień adopcyjny, którego Regulus na nim używał, wydawał się działać. Jasne włosy Aidena znacząco pociemniały, a jego zaokrąglone rysy powoli się wyostrzały. Zaczynał wyglądać jak mieszanka Syriusza i Regulusa._

_Aiden w milczeniu wyciągnął ku niemu palce i Izar niechętnie się schylił. Obserwował z uwagą, jak oczy chłopca stają się mlecznobiałe. Zanim mógłby się jednak od niego odsunąć, mały palec dotknął przestrzeni między jego oczami – odcinając również jego wzrok._

_Wszystko znowu ogarnęła biel. Kiedy jednak Izar zamrugał, aby znów skupić na czymś wzrok, natarły na niego przebłyski różnych obrazów. Wszystko to było pourywane, zupełnie jakby Aidenowi trudność sprawiało, z powodu braku doświadczenia, utrzymanie zarówno wizji, jak i snu._

_Początkowo wizje były tak szybkie, tak nie do poznania, że Izar nie był w stanie wychwycić z nich nic prócz drzew otaczających go i jakąś starą chatę._

_Następny przebłysk był wyraźniejszy. Ukazywał Voldemorta siedzącego w pustym pomieszczeniu. Jego szkarłatne oczy były dziwnie zdezorientowane, kiedy tępo wpatrywały się w głąb pokoju. Następnie, w ciągu kilku sekund, jego twarz przekształciła się w wyraz silnego żalu. Czarny Pan wydał z siebie ryk rozpaczy i ukrył twarz w jednej dłoni. Palce drugiej rozluźniły się i w ziemię uderzył kawałek jakiegoś metalu. Przedmiot potoczył się po nierównym podłożu i zatrzymał. Izar zauważył, że był to pierścień Gauntów… Kamień Wskrzeszenia._

_Bez względu na to, jak długo Izar stał bez ruchu w kompletnym szoku na widok takiego okazu emocji, nagle został siłą odciągnięty od tej wizji i wrzucony w inną. Voldemort stał w niej nad kotłem, nie okazując na twarzy żadnych emocji za wyjątkiem nikczemnej determinacji. Izar spostrzegł, że wbrew pozorom nie zwracał uwagi na kocioł, ale stojącą naprzeciw niego kobietę. Była to Bellatriks, która spoglądała z wahaniem na trzymany w ręku kielich._

_— Wypij to – rozkazał jej zimnym, syczącym głosem Voldemort. Nie chcąc zawieść swojego Pana, Bellatriks przełknęła eliksir. Kielich upadł na ziemię, a chwilę później ona podążyła jego śladem. Pokój szumiał Czarną Magią, która jęknęła i wesoło się roześmiała._

_Izara znowu zewsząd otoczyła biel, po czym po raz kolejny ukazała mu się Bellatriks, tym razem z rozdętym przez dziecko brzuchem. Widząc to, był w stanie tylko poczuć przechodzący mu po plecach zimny dreszcz. Obserwował z przerażeniem, jak Voldemort przed nią klęka i przyciska palce do jej ciążowego brzucha._

_— To on? Zadziałało? – wykrzyknęła z obłąkaną nadzieją. Voldemort uśmiechnął się blado w odpowiedzi. Uśmiech ten mógłby przerazić każdego człowieka, jednak wydawał się również stopić niektóre ciemne cienie z twarzy Czarnego Pana. – Skąd wiesz? – dopytywała się Bellatriks._

_Zanim Izar mógłby usłyszeć odpowiedź, zaatakowała go kolejna wizja. Powietrze przeszył krzyk i Black cofnął się o krok, gdy spostrzegł rodzącą Bellatriks. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się ponownie i znów zaczęła przeć. Chwilę później jej krzyki na zawsze ucichły, a ich miejsce zajęły nowe. Izar mógł tylko patrzeć z niedowierzaniem, jak Voldemort podnosi do twarzy wijącego się noworodka i robi głęboki, czuły wdech. Jedna jego dłoń troskliwie ukołysała delikatną szyję, podczas gdy druga przytrzymała wiercące się plecy._

_— Izarze… witaj z powrotem, dziecko – szepnął Voldemort. Następnie wtulił twarz w płaczącego chłopca, nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądając na tak szczęśliwego._

_Kiedy przyszła kolejna wizja, Izar już nawet z nią nie walczył. Nagle jego oczom ukazała się siedząca niedaleko dokładna replika jego samego. Tylko że ten Izar był młodszy, wyglądał na dwanaście, najwyżej trzynaście lat. I był człowiekiem. W jego oczach widoczna była ostra, znajoma inteligencja, kiedy przesunął po szachownicy gońcem. Znajdowała się w nich również wyzywająca iskierka, gdy spojrzał przez stół na uśmiechającego się pod nosem Czarnego Pana._

_— Szach mat._

_Zniknął palec, który naciskał na nasadę jego nosa i Izar zadrżał, wpatrując się nagle w ciemne oczy Aidena._

_— Dlaczego? – Jego ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. – Dlaczego mi to pokazałeś?_

_Na twarzy chłopca pojawił się dziecinny uśmiech._

_— Musisz to zaakceptować – odezwał się głęboko Aiden. Jego głos wydawał się wibrować przez ściany snu, ociekając mądrością, której nigdy nie powinno posiadać dziecko w jego wieku. – On cię kocha._

_Izar cofnął się, czując wściekłość._

_— Myślisz, że to jest_ miłość _? Wskrzeszanie kogoś z martwych to nie jest_ miłość _. To tortura!_

_— Twoje wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia pozostaną nienaruszone. Będzie tak, jakbyś nigdy nie przepadł – wychrypiał Aiden. – Początkowo będziesz wściekły, ale później to zaakceptujesz. Musisz to zaakceptować._

I wtedy Izar się obudził. Jego ciało drżało szaleńczo, najprawdopodobniej budząc przy tym Voldemorta. Obróciwszy głowę, spojrzał prosto w czujny i zamyślony szkarłat. Czarny Pan nie powiedział nic ani się nie poruszył, kiedy Izar wyczołgał się z łóżka i uciekł do łazienki.

Zamknąwszy za sobą drzwi, oparł się o toaletkę i spojrzał w swoje odbicie. Nie. To się nie mogło stać. Czy to… czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy Aiden naprawdę przyszedł do jego snu? Czy jasnowidz mógł w ogóle podróżować przez rzeczywistość i się z kimś w taki sposób kontaktować? Będzie musiał to sprawdzić i to jak najszybciej, nie wzbudzając przy tym jeszcze bardziej podejrzeń Voldemorta. Tylko… tylko co, jeśli to działo się naprawdę?

Izar spojrzał w lustro w swoje rozszerzone oczy. Co wtedy?

Wydał z siebie niespełna rozumu skowyt, po czym pochylił głowę i wpatrzył się w umywalkę. Czym był tak w ogóle bardziej zdenerwowany? Tym, że umrze, czy tym, że Voldemort go wskrzesi?

Oczywiście, że chodziło o to drugie. Bez wątpienia. A jednak i tak coś zacisnęło się w jego żołądku, gdy tylko pomyślał o swojej śmierci. Był przerażony. Każdy normalny człowiek byłby przerażony, gdyby dowiedział się, że umrze. To było coś kompletnie nieznanego i poza czyjąkolwiek kontrolą. Prócz Toma Riddle’a. Wskrzeszenie przerażało go jeszcze bardziej niż śmierć. Jak to będzie, być martwym? Być może będzie to dla niego wspaniałe, jak raj. A później zostanie mu to brutalnie odebrane, gdy Voldemort go wskrzesi. Lub… mogła być to też nicość, przyjemna pustka. Bez względu jednak na to, jakie będzie życie po śmierci, Izar wiedział, że odrodzenie się będzie bolesne.

Wzdrygnął się i zamknął oczy, czując obce poczucie bezradności i bezbronności. Rzadko kiedy musiał radzić sobie z emocjami, które przeznaczone były dla słabych. Jednak w sytuacji, w której się znalazł, całkiem zrozumiałe było czuć coś tak… tak pierwotnego. I to tylko jeszcze bardziej wzmagało się przez świadomość, że to, co zobaczył, będzie się działo stosunkowo niedługo. W jego wizjach Bellatriks nie wyglądała na ani trochę straszą niż teraz. A to znaczyło, że nie miał wiele czasu.

_Miłość._

Miłość. Wydał z siebie zimny śmiech. Aiden był jeszcze tylko dzieckiem. Jak mógłby zrozumieć coś tak skomplikowanego?

A jednak Izar zatrzymał się na chwilę. Czy Czarny Pan był w stanie prawdziwie kogoś kochać? A może czuł tylko palącą zaborczość i poczucie posiadania czegoś na własność? Prawdą było, że byli w związku i że Czarny Pan czuł się z jego powodu niepewnie. Ale na pewno przecież nie _kochał_ on Izara. Gdyby rzeczywiście była to miłość, zostawiłby go martwego. Uszanowałby jego wolę niezostania wskrzeszonym.

Odepchnął od siebie to wspomnienie i otworzył oczy, aby zakończyć wizję. Nie powinien myśleć teraz o Voldemorcie. Musiał myśleć o sobie. Gdyby zaczął mieć na względzie Czarnego Pana, byłby tylko jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i przestraszony. A w tej chwili była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął. Musiał się na czymś skupić… na czymś…

Czymś jak wyzwanie.

Uspokoił swoje drżące ciało, wpatrując się z zaskoczeniem w kran. Tak. Mógł myśleć o tym jak o wyzwaniu. Nawet jeśli Voldemort nie był go świadomy, Izar mógł wyobrazić sobie, że Czarny Pan o tym wie i że znów ze sobą konkurują. Voldemort próbowałby planować jego wskrzeszenie, podczas gdy on próbowałby mu zapobiec. Genialne.

— Genialne – szepnął do siebie. Jego umysł powoli dostosowywał się do tej nowej motywacji. Nie myślał już o wizjach, których był świadkiem i o emocjach, które towarzyszyć będą temu planowi. W tej chwili jego umysł skupiony był na wygraniu tego wyzwania i niczym innym. Będzie to największa rywalizacja, do jakiej kiedykolwiek podejdzie. Nawet jutrzejsze uwolnienie Regulusa i Snape’a były  w porównaniu z tym niczym.

A to wszystko było takie _proste._ To było najprostsze wyzwanie, ale również najważniejsze. Musiał tylko zniszczyć pierścień Gauntów. Oczywiście istniały inne rytuały, które ponoć mogły kogoś wskrzesić, jednaj należały do bardzo zaawansowanej Czarnej Magii i miały nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne. Voldemort by ich nie zaryzykował. Użyłby Kamienia Wskrzeszenia i rytuału, który, czego Izar był pewien, później wymyśli.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wkroczył półnagi Czarny Pan. Jego bose stopy uderzyły w podłogę, przypominając Izarowi sen, który niedawno miał. Skarcił samego siebie i jeszcze mocniej odepchnął od siebie to wspomnienie. Musiał spojrzeć na to rozsądnie, bez żadnych emocji i uczuć. Dowiedzieć się więcej o jasnowidzach i ich umiejętnościach, a także zniszczyć bez wiedzy Voldemorta pierścień Gauntów.

Ramiona otoczyły jego tors, przyciągając go do równie nagiej i szczupłej klatki piersiowej.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie wprowadzasz teraz w życie swojego planu uwolnienia ojca. Byłbym bardzo rozczarowany, gdyby tak właśnie było. – Słowa te wypowiedziane zostały lekko, niemal złośliwie z nutą niepokoju.

Izar uśmiechnął się odrobinę i oparł głowę o nagą klatkę piersiową, po czym spojrzał na twarz Voldemorta. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po linii jego szczęki.

— Wiesz, wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły. – Wyplątał się z ramion Czarnego Pana i skierował z powrotem do sypialni. – Spróbuj porozmawiać ze mną, kiedy Regulus nie będzie już przez ciebie przetrzymywany.

Chwycił wiszący na ścianie płaszcz. Kiedy poruszył się, aby go nałożyć, spostrzegł w jego kieszeni jakiś ciężar. Zatrzymał się i sięgnął do niej ręką, wyczuwając zamkniętą kopertę. Nagle przypomniał sobie o liście, jaki wysłała mu Lily. Regulus dał mu go, gdy powiedział mu, że zaprzestała walki o opiekę nad nim. Ten płaszcz wisiał już w komnatach Voldemorta od dobrych kilku tygodni, nasiąkając zimnem, gdy Izar go nie nosił. W końcu po ataku na Regulusa nie pozwalano mu pokazywać się w bazie przez cały miesiąc. Zupełnie o tym liście zapomniał.

— Zostajesz tutaj – rozkazał mu z łóżka Voldemort. – Potrzebujesz snu, by odzyskać energię, którą straciłeś w czasie tortur.

Izar zawahał się, po czym odwiesił płaszcz i skierował z powrotem do Czarnego Pana.

— Twoja troska jest wzruszająca. – Wsunął się na łóżko, kilka dobrych stóp od swojego towarzysza. – Obaj jednak wiemy, że chcesz, abym tu pozostał, by mieć na mnie zwyczajnie oko.

Czarny Pan w odpowiedzi tylko owinął wokół niego ramię.

 

**~*~**

 

Bolesne podniecenie niezbyt pomagało mu w przemykaniu po korytarzach ukradkiem. Niemniej jednak robił to cicho, kierując się do biblioteki, w której znajdowała się obecnie jego ofiara. Zatrzymując się w ciężkim cieniu przy wejściu, Voldemort spojrzał mocno na wylegującą się przy stole postać. Ten widok sprawił jednak tylko, że ból między jego nogami stał się jeszcze bardziej irytujący. Z drugiej strony, dziecko miało smykałkę do rozpalania najbardziej prymitywnych emocji w nawet najbardziej nieczułym czarodzieju.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywiły się. Chłopiec był świadomy jego obecności, ale udawał obojętnego, odstawiając na bok jedną książkę i biorąc do ręki kolejną. Czarny Pan zwrócił uwagę na umiejscowienie tej pierwszej. Izar odsunął ją, jakby nie była warta najmniejszej uwagi, czymś, co skończył już czytać. Voldemort nie dał się jednak zwieść. Wiedział, że chłopiec nie chciał, by zauważył, badaniem czego się teraz tak bardzo zajmował.

— Tak? – wycedził z irytacją Izar, ledwie szczędząc mu spojrzenie. Jasne, zielone oczy przyglądały się mu przez chwilę, nim chłopiec odwrócił się, by położyć kolejną książkę na tej, którą chwilę wcześniej porzucił.

Było to całkiem dobre przedstawienie, zwłaszcza gdy dziecko zaczęło przeczesać kolejny stos książek i chwyciło z niego jedną z pozycji, po czym się zrelaksowało. Ten podstęp bez wątpienia byłby w stanie zwieść wielu ludzi, jednak Voldemort z całą pewnością był od nich znacznie lepszy.

— Przyszedłem pogratulować tobie i twojemu… niezwykłemu sukcesowi – wyszeptał Voldemort. Wszedł do małej biblioteki, przyciągany przez naturalny urok chłopca. – Pytam szczerze, jak udało ci się wydostać z bazy ojca i jego kochanka, cały czas siedząc tu tak niewinnie?

Osobiście zadbał o uwięzienie Blacka, konstruując wokół niego własne runy i bariery. Nikomu _nigdy_ nie udało się, tak jak Izarowi, wymknąć spod jego czarów. Nie powinno go to zaskoczyć i właściwie nawet tego nie zrobiło. Rozwścieczyło go to tylko do przytłaczającego podniecenia i potrzeby podkreślenia swojej dominacji nad chłopcem, pochłonięcia go. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocno u jego boku, gdy w odpowiedzi otrzymał od Izara tylko beznamiętne spojrzenie, jednak poza tym pozostał śmiertelnie poważny.

— Siedząc tu niewinnie? – powtórzył Izar, jakby było mu to zupełnie obce. Elfia twarz spojrzała na niego zza książki. – Byłem zajęty tworzeniem kolejnego horkruksa. – Chłopiec wskazał brodą na znajomy, złoty puchar, który zamruczał uwodzicielsko. – Jeden z twoich ludzi musiał pomóc uciec Regulusowi i Snape’owi z bazy, bo ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty. – Następnie Izar wrócił do książki, ignorując wiszącego nad nim Czarnego Pana.

Pomimo że chłopiec odmawiał przyjęcia tytułu Pana, Voldemort widział w nim dojrzewający potencjał. Jakżeby mogło być inaczej? Miał bezpośredni wpływ na jego życie, nim jeszcze skończył piętnaście lat. Dziecko miało jednak jedną, rażącą słabość. Manewry polityczne. W tej chwili Izar polegał na swoim uroku, inteligencji i arogancji, aby dostać to, czego chciał. To prawda, wielu głupców kierowało się swoimi hormonami i nabierało na niebiański wygląd Izara. Ten z kolei odnosił dzięki temu sukcesy i nie widział potrzeby praktykowania tej skomplikowanej umiejętności, jaką były polityczne potyczki.

I to właśnie z powodu tej słabości Voldemort wiedział, że kolejny etap ich nieśmiertelności spędzą na arenie politycznej. Być może bez żadnych bitew, bez wojen, ale konkurując ze sobą politycznie, aby odpowiednio Izara ukształtować. I ten znów będzie jego uczniem oraz następcą. Właściwie minie wiele lat, nim Voldemort uzna, że Izar jest już gotów działać solo – samemu chwycić za stery. Póki się tak nie stanie, nie był nawet pewien, czy będzie miał w ogóle ochotę odczepić od niego swoje szpony.

Voldemort dalej zachłannie przyglądał się młodszemu czarodziejowi, wiedząc, że ten nie skończył jeszcze mówić.

— Nie będę udawał przed tobą głupca – kontynuował Izar. – Wiem, że miałeś powód, by zaplanować egzekucję Regulusa i Severusa na następny dzień. _Chciałeś_ , abym pomógł im uciec. Chciałeś wyzwać mnie, bym spróbował sił przeciwko twoim… czarom. – Chłopiec uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – To nawet trochę słodkie. Nie chciałeś ich pozabijać, prawda? – Izar spojrzał z powrotem na swoją książkę.

Powinno rozwścieczyć go, że Black i Snape nie zostali ukarani, ale teraz, gdy ich wróg wiedział o nieśmiertelności Izara, ten temat był już właściwie bezcelowy. O ile tylko nie dojdzie to do świadomości opinii publicznej, chłopiec będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z zamachami tego starego głupca na swoje życie. A on sam będzie kręcił się w pobliżu, gotów zainterweniować, gdyby potrzebna była jego pomoc.

Choć w chwili obecnej Voldemort zdecydował, że nadszedł czas, by wziął sobie to, czego chce. Jaka byłaby jednak w tym zabawa, gdyby początkowo trochę sobie z nim nie pograł?

Powoli okrążył krzesło Izara i zbliżył do książki, którą ten odłożył jako pierwszą. I choć jego ciało skierowało się w tym właśnie kierunku, jego oczy i uwaga całkowicie skupione były na znajdującym się przed nim giętkim ciele. Dmuchnął lekko w odsłoniętą szyję swojego kochanka, bardzo powoli okrążając krzesło. Roześmiał się skwapliwie, gdy spostrzegł, że ramiona chłopca napięły się nieznacznie, kiedy zbliżał się do książki.

Niezwykłe było, jak dobrze potrafił z niego czytać. A jeszcze bardziej to, jak był nim absolutnie zaabsorbowany.

Voldemort przesunął paznokciem po odwróconym ku niemu policzku, gdy Izar udawał nonszalanckiego. Był pewien, że chłopiec zastanawiał się, jak odciągnąć go od książki.

— _Dziecko_ – zagruchotał. Czasami było mu go aż szkoda. Znał jego genialny umysł na wylot. Kiedy chłopiec coś ukrywał, Voldemortowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby to spostrzec.

Tak jak teraz. Już kiedy przyglądał się mu od wejścia do biblioteki, zauważył na jego palcu brak pierścienia dziedzica rodu Blacków. Izar najpewniej po raz ostatni rozstał się tego ranka ze swoim ojcem. I to też z pewnością wyjaśniało głębokie cienie w jego wyrazistych oczach, choć Voldemort wiedział, że za jego obecnym roztargnieniem stało coś więcej. Nie chodziło tylko o jego ojca. Czy mogło mieć to coś wspólnego z książką, którą ukrywał?

Wiedział, bez wątpienia, że było to powiązane z tym, co wydarzyło się ostatniej nocy.

Jak zwykle bez żadnego zdenerwowania, Izar zeskoczył z krzesła i wziął twarz Voldemorta w swoje dłonie.

— Jesteś aroganckim draniem – splunął chłopiec, po czym go pocałował.

Odwrócenie uwagi za pomocą seksu? To było ze strony Izara szczeniackie, chociaż mogłoby nawet zadziałać, gdyby tylko nie był on aż taki zdeterminowany, aby coś przed nim ukryć. Voldemort z żalem odsunął się od niego i zacisnął palce na jego jedwabistych włosach.

— Byłem wystarczająco cierpliwy – warknął. Pchnął chłopca na biurko, z powodzeniem spychając znajdujące się na nim książki na ziemię. Był rozdarty między podziwianiem nachylonego Izara, a przyjrzeniu się porozrzucanym książkom.

Wrząc, przysunął swoją pulsującą erekcję do pochylonego tyłka i zaczął w niego bezlitośnie uderzać, przez cały ten czas trzymając głowę Izara zgiętą w dół. Zignorował ostry protest swojego kochanka i spojrzał na księgi. Jego wzrok automatycznie przesunął się po na wpół zakrytym tomie o jasnowidzach.

_Jasnowidzach._

Voldemort puścił głowę Izara i zamiast tego chwycił jego szczupłe biodra, po czym znów zaczął na nie napierać. Wściekłość i podniecenie zmieszały się ze sobą, gdy wyładowywał swoją agresję na znajdującym się przed nim czarodzieju. Miał całkiem dobry pomysł, co takiego kombinowało jego głupie dziecko.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar skrzywił się, gdy w jego żołądku zapłonęły fale podniecenia. Zajmowana przez niego obecnie brutalna i służalcza pozycja nie była ku temu najlepsza – był pochylony nad biurkiem, a za nim stał kombinujący Czarny Pan atakujący jego zasłonięte ubraniami ciało. Jakby tego było mało, drzwi do biblioteki były otwarte na oścież i każdy mógł tu w każdej chwili na nich, znajdujących się w tej pozycji, wpaść.

Chwycił za stół, aby się przytrzymać, kiedy pchnięcia stały się niemal brutalne. Zacisnął zęby, spoglądając na znajdującą się przed nim ścianę. Z pewnością nie była to pozycja, jakiej by pragnął. Tak właściwie to mieli _umowę_ , że Izar podczas ich kolejnego seksu będzie na górze. Chociaż czy to się w ogóle liczyło jako seks?

— Zamierzasz dostać orgazmu przy czymś tak niewinnym jak stymulowany seks przez ubranie, Tom? – podrażnił się z nim Izar.

W odpowiedzi dłonie przesunęły się w górę jego nóg i pod płaszcz, po czym ściągnęły jego spodnie. Izar wydał z siebie pełen niedowierzania dźwięk, kiedy Voldemort uniósł swoje własne szaty i przycisnął swój twardy członek do jego nagich pośladków. Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, bo Izar stanowczo się wyprostował i szturchnął go w brzuch. Oczywiście nie osiągnął dzięki temu zamierzonego efektu, ale był przynajmniej w stanie się odwrócić i stanąć z mężczyzną twarzą w twarz.

Kątem oka z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że książka o jasnowidzach została przykryta przez wiele innych. Nawet jeśli Voldemort zdołał dostrzec jej tytuł, nie było pieprzonej mowy, aby był w stanie połączyć ze sobą wszystkie kropki.  Absolutnie żadnej mowy. Genialny Czarny Pan czy nie, Voldemort nie posiadał zdolności odtworzenia wizji, które miał zeszłej nocy. A nawet gdyby miał, nie mógłby domyślić się, że Izar zamierza zabrać mu pierścień Gauntów.

Izar oparł się o zadowolonego z siebie i zadręczonego Czarnego Pana, tuląc jego policzek swoją dłonią.

— Nie zamierzam przypominać ci o naszej umowie – wymruczał. – Po prostu sobie ją wezmę. – Nie czekając na kąśliwą odpowiedź, owinął palce wokół płaszcza mężczyzny i siłą pchnął go na stół.

Nozdrza Voldemorta zadrgały z frustracji, gdy ułożył się na nim tak pompatycznie, jak to tylko możliwe. I chociaż obserwowanie, jak Voldemort się wierci było naprawdę zabawne, Izar nie był w nastroju na pozwalanie mu na czyszczenie swoich piórek. Wspinając się na stół, położył ręce na klatce piersiowej Czarnego Pana i przycisnął jego ramiona mocno do blatu. Szkarłatne oczy spoglądały na niego ciemno, próbując go zastraszyć, jednak było to zupełnie bezcelowe, jako że równie dużo co gniewu, było w nich pożądania i głodu.

Z kuszącą powolnością Izar uniósł szatę Voldemorta, ujawniając naprężoną erekcję. Z czubka nabrzmiałego organu spływał preejakulat, pokrywając go wystarczającą ilością płynu, by wystarczył za lubrykant. A aby potorturować mężczyznę jeszcze przez chwilę, Izar pochylił się i musnął ustami jego wrażliwą główkę. Voldemort przyglądał mu się z przerażającą obojętnością, jednak Izar doskonale wiedział, że był podniecony. Otaczająca go aura wręcz mruczała i jęczała. Czarny Pan lubił myśleć, że udało mu się Izara zwieść, jednak to nie było w rzeczywistości takie proste.

Młodzieniec posłał mu szelmowski uśmiech i odsunął się od pulsującego członka, po czym zaczął się odpowiednio umiejscawiać.

— No proszę, leżysz tu tak posłusznie… — zaszydził, powtarzając dokładnie to samo, co Voldemort powiedział im podczas ich ostatniego takiego _spotkania_.

— To wciąż ja cię pieprzę. A muszę powiedzieć, że wydajesz się znacznie bardziej posłuszny i chętny niż ostatnim razem.

Jako że nie miał spodni, usiądnięcie okrakiem i umiejscowienie się blisko znajdującej się pod nim erekcji nie było jakieś specjalnie trudne. Wciąż miał na sobie płaszcz, który się wokół nich owinął i z łatwością posłużyłby za zasłonę, gdyby ktoś im przeszkodził, zanim mogliby odpowiednio skończyć.

— To tylko dlatego, że to ja będę miał kontrolę.

— Jesteś taki pewny siebie… to _słodkie_ – wycedził Voldemort, zanim wyciągnął rękę i dotknął zakrytego ubraniami biodra Izara. – Szkoda, że się nawet jeszcze nie przygotowałeś. Zaczynam się nudzić.

Izar uniósł brew.

— A kto powiedział, że potrzebuję przygotowania? – Skupił całą wagę swojego ciała na kolanach i uniósł się nad erekcją. Upewniwszy się, że spoglądają sobie w oczy, osunął sięna członek Czarnego Pana.

Merlinie, to było bolesne.

Zacisnął zęby w podobnym do grymasu uśmiechu, śmiejąc się sycząco, kiedy ból posłał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa aż do karku gorące fale. To było suche i tak boleśnie ciasne, że wydawało się rozedrzeć go na pół. Jego wesołość jeszcze tylko bardziej wzrosła, gdy patrzył, jak Voldemort odchyla w ekstazie głowę i przymyka oczy. To dziwne, jak to samo działanie mogło wywołać dwa tak zupełnie różne odczucia.

Izar musiał znieruchomieć, aby przyzwyczaić się do bólu i pozwolić wciąż cieknącemu preejakulatowi Voldemorta możliwie jak najbardziej wszystko nawilżyć. Czarny Pan również wydawał się potrzebować czasu na dojście do siebie, jako że w końcu wyprostował szyję i otworzył oczy. Wpatrywali się w siebie, z różnych powodów uśmiechając pod nosem. Izar potrafił myśleć teraz tylko o tym, jak ekscytujące było być na szycie potężnego Czarnego Pana. Dla odmiany to on był tym, który spoglądał z góry na leżącą bezbronnie postać.

Mając to na uwadze, poruszył się, testując ograniczenia swoich ruchów. Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nie są one właściwie w ogóle ograniczone, o ile tylko jest w stanie poradzić sobie z małym, przeszywającym bólem.

— Lepiej poczekaj trochę z wytryskiem – mruknął, pochylając się lekko do przodu i kładąc obie dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny. – Bo chcę doświadczać tego tak długo, jak tylko się da.

Voldemort wydał z siebie podobny do jęku dźwięk, po czym szarpnął w górę biodrami.

— Rusz się. – Starszy czarodziej uniósł ręce, by umieścić je na biodrach Izara, jednak ten szybko je złapał i przycisnął mocno ponad jego głową.

— O nie, nie, nie – warknął. – Ręce _przy sobie_. To ja mam kontrolę. – Chociaż lubił przypominać o tym Voldemortowi, wiedział, że ten nie wytrwa długo w tak poddańczej pozycji. Zdecydował więc, że czas na dojście do siebie minął i zaczął swoją zabawę.

Powoli pokołysał się w przód i w tył, przez cały czas stanowczo trzymając ręce Voldemorta nad głową. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka cali i Izar dowiedział się, jak to jest stanąć oko w oko z dziką, uwięzioną bestią. Usta Voldemorta pozostały zrelaksowane, dokładnie zsynchronizowane z jego ruchami. A co było najlepsze? Czuł, jak leżące pod nim biodra nieznacznie drżą, a mięśnie brzucha się napinają.

To było wspaniałe.

Wydawało się, że minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, nim ból się przytępił i zamienił w niewielki kontrast wobec ostrej przyjemności. Za każdym razem, gdy Izar nabijał się głębiej, po jego brzuchu w stronę klatki piersiowej rozchodziło się ciepłe i niemal namacalne pragnienie. Na wpół przymrużył oczy i jego ręce powoli puściły nadgarstki Voldemorta, by mógł się porządnie oprzeć. Było zdecydowanie inaczej niż za pierwszym razem. Teraz posiadał pewne poczucie kontroli i był w stanie eksperymentować oraz dowiadywać się, co sprawia mu przyjemność. Chociaż, jeśli miał być szczery, jego pierwszy raz bolał jak cholera i Voldemort wydawał się wtedy skupiony przede wszystkim na naznaczeniu go jako coś, co do niego należy.

Leżące pod nim ciało zaczęło poruszać się szybciej i bardziej twórczo. Izar osobiście wolał robić to wszystko powoli i głęboko, a nie szybko i płytko. Chociaż, gdy tylko przyśpieszył, bez najmniejszych problemów był w stanie wywnioskować z wyrazu twarzy Czarnego Pana, że ten preferował to tempo znacznie bardziej niż te, które wolał Izar.

Młodzieniec postanowił więc zaspokoić ich obu, znajdując przyjemny kompromis. Eksperymentalnie zacisnął mięśnie wokół wsuniętego w niego członka i aprobujący jęk Czarnego Pana poinformował go, że było to warte bólu. W głowie zaczęło mu wirować i był niejasno świadomy, że ręce Czarnego Pana przesunęły się w górę jego nóg, aż w końcu osadziły na jego biodrach. Być może powinien zwracać więcej uwagi na swoje otoczenie, jako że Voldemort usiadł, przyciskając do siebie ich pokryte ubraniami klatki piersiowe, w wyniku czego nogi Izara zaczęły zwisać poza krawędź stołu. Choć wciąż siedział na kolanach mężczyzny, nie miał zbyt wiele wolności i to Voldemort przejął kontrolę.

— Drań – syknął apatycznie. Ten prymitywny akt sprawiał mu jednak zbyt dużą przyjemność, aby próbował odzyskać kontrolę.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i poruszył biodrami, dołączając do jego żarliwego kołysania się. Oczy Voldemorta zaszły mgłą, gdy ten przysunął twarz do zgięcia jego szyi i zaczął ją wąchać oraz lizać. Jego długie palce zacisnęły się na tyle głowy Izara i zaczęły ją pieścić, dominująco szarpiąc za jego włosy, by chwilę później znów pieszczotliwie je przeczesywać. Black jęknął cicho, nienawidząc się za to, jaką przyjemność sprawiały mu usta przyciśnięte do cienkiej skóry jego szyi.

Aby złagodzić ugryzienie, które właśnie zadał, Voldemort possał jego posiniaczoną skórę, po czym pocałował ją i przesunął się do kolejnego miejsca. Izar natomiast przyłapał się na tym, że wręcz do niego przylgnął. Jego czoło przyciśnięte było do ramienia mężczyzny, podczas gdy szyja posłusznie pochylona w taki sposób, by nie przeszkadzać atakującym ją ustom. Wciąż znajdująca się w nim męskość wyraźnie rościła sobie do niego prawo, podczas gdy jądra uderzały przyjemnie o jego pośladki.

Pod wpływem czegoś, czego nigdy nie nazwałby namiętnością, przechylił się, by przybliżyć twarz do Voldemorta i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Czarny Pan zachichotał i chwycił jego głowę, rozdarty między pociągnięciem go za włosy, a ujęciem jego twarzy. Ostatecznie jedną rękę zacisnął na jego falowanych włosach, podczas gdy drugą przysunął do jego policzka i szyi. Walczyli o dominację, gdy ich usta pochłonięte były mokrą bitwą. Izar chwycił i pociągnął za dolną wargę Voldemorta, nie godząc się na przegraną.

Czarny Pan miał jednak swoją własną broń. I wiedział, że Izar miał do niej słabość. Jego język był teraz rozwidlony i bezlitośnie przemknął przez jego zęby, muskając każdą część ust Izara, do jakiej tylko mógł dotrzeć. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie nietypowy jęk, gdy pieścił jego podniebienie.

Izar otworzył szeroko oczy i wygiął się w ramionach Voldemorta, nie będąc w stanie się kontrolować. Jego palce zacisnęły się i wydał z siebie zniekształcony krzyk, gdy uwolnił swoje nasienie w dużym orgazmie. Voldemort roześmiał się z zachwytem i chwycił go mocno, podążając jego śladem. Ciepłe nasienie wydawało się go palić, gdy nadmiernie pokryło jego wnętrzności.

Zamknął oczy, ciesząc się tak ludzką reakcją ze strony Voldemorta, który zadrżał z przyjemności. Zaciskające się wokół niego ręce nie rozluźniły się jednak i ten jeden raz Izar był z tego powodu zadowolony.

Nos trącił jego policzek, celowo przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się tak… czuła… zupełnie inna od wcześniejszych. I chociaż Izarowi przyjemność sprawiła walka fizyczna w czasie gry wstępnej, cieszyło go również właśnie coś takiego.

Bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia oddał Czarnemu Panu pocałunek i wyciągnął rękę, głaszcząc kosmyki, które wymknęły się z jego fryzury. Otworzył oczy i przyjrzał się surowemu wyrazowi na twarzy mężczyzny. Wtedy, zupełnie nagle, żywo przypomniał sobie wizję, jaką miał ostatniej nocy. Czy aby na pewno mógł skazać Voldemorta na spędzenie wieczności w samotności? Mógł zignorować _uczucia_ , jakimi ten go darzył i wbić mu nóż w plecy? Czy on… czy Voldemort rzeczywiście go _kochał_?

Izar był boleśnie świadomy pierścienia Gauntów, który wręcz palił jego kark, okrutnie przypominając mu o jego losie. To nie tak, że całkowicie zdradzał Voldemorta, prawda? Niszczył po prostu Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Nie miało to nic wspólnego ze zdradą.

Zmusił się do odepchnięcia od siebie tych myśli i uczuć, po czym schował twarz w szyi Czarnego Pana.

 

**~*~**

 

— Musimy iść – nakazał suchy głos od strony drzwi.

Regulus spojrzał tępo na ściskany w dłoni pierścień, po czym zwrócił równie odrętwiałe spojrzenie w kierunku wejścia. Severus stał tam sztywno z Aidenem u boku. Obaj mieli przy sobie kufry, co znaczyło, że skończyli się już pakować. Regulus spojrzał na skonsternowany wyraz na twarzy chłopca, po czym przyjrzał się beznamiętnemu Snape’owi.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc zmusić się do zbliżenia w tej chwili do Severusa. Choć Izar twierdził, że nie czuł do niego nienawiści z powodu tego, że powiedział Dumbledore’owi o jego nieśmiertelności, Regulus nie potrafił myśleć w ten sam sposób. A przynajmniej na razie. Izar był dla niego najważniejszy i Severus celowo naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo. Wszedł do jego głowy i wydobył z niej informacje, które powinny zostać ukryte. To była inwazja, zwykła napaść.

Nawet jeśli Severus chciał tylko uratować go przed Voldemortem, to nie zadziało. Tak naprawdę zrobiło z tego wszystkiego tylko jeszcze większy bałagan, wszystko bardziej skomplikowało. Zresztą Severus powinien już wiedzieć, że Regulus zawsze przełożyłby swoje życie ponad jakąkolwiek szkodę, jaka mogłaby przytrafić się jego synowi. I nawet niczego z nim nie przedyskutował… Severus był w błędzie. I Regulus nie wiedział, jak wiele czasu zajmie mu wybaczenie człowiekowi, którego kochał.

Chwycił mocniej pierścień i wzniósł pięść do czoła. Zamknął oczy, oddychając ciężko. Zawsze trudno mu było pogodzić się z tym, że jego syn nie był dzieckiem. Kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem, świeżo po zakończeniu Hogwartu, marzył o posiadaniu rodziny… o synu. Ironiczne było to, że otrzymał całkowicie dorosłe dziecko, które nie potrzebowało ani ojca, ani matki. Chociaż kilka razy Izar okazał po sobie wrażliwość, nie działo się to często i Regulus nieraz nie wiedział, jak powinien się względem niego zachowywać.

A jeszcze trudniej było mu zaakceptować, że okrutny Czarny Pan miał większy udział w życiu jego syna niż on sam.

Podczas dochodzenia do zdrowia, z goryczą pogodził się z tym, że Izar jest Mrocznym czarodziejem i odziedziczył wiele szaleństwa Blacków. Bardziej pasował do Ciemności, był w stanie umiejętnie ją kontrolować, podczas gdy inni używali jej tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne. Był również kochankiem… Czarnego Pana. I dziś Regulus w końcu zrozumiał, że jego syn _jest_ z tego powodu szczęśliwy i nie został w to podstępem wmanipulowany. Przyjemność sprawiało mu bycie z Czarnym Panem.

Merlin jeden wiedział dlaczego…

— Ja nie idę – mruknął z determinacją, ściskając pierścień, który oddał mu Izar. Dzisiejsza akcja ratownicza potoczyła się tak szybko. Nim się zorientował, co się dzieje, już podążał za swoim synem i Severusem po podobnych do labiryntu korytarzach w stronę wyjścia z bazy Czarnego Pana.

Mieli małą kłótnię w związku z tym pierścieniem. Spieranie się o coś takiego w ramach pożegnania wydawało się mu teraz takie głupie. Izar chciał mu go oddać, podczas gdy Regulus opryskliwie temu odmawiał. Nie mieli czasu, by właściwie się pożegnać i odszedł, myśląc, że wygrał walkę o zatrzymanie przez Izara pierścienia. Kiedy jednak przybyli do domu, odkrył, że jest on w jego kieszeni.

Wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że było to ostateczne pożegnanie Izara.

— Nie możesz ciągle zmieniać zdania – argumentował ponuro Severus.

— _Nigdy_ nie zmieniam zdania o moim synu, Severusie – syknął w odpowiedzi Regulus, pamiętając, aby choć trochę panować nad swoimi nerwami w obecności Aidena. – Moja lojalność zawsze należeć będzie do rodziny i Ciemności. Tylko dlatego, że nie popieram Czarnego Pana nie znaczy, że nie mogę żałować zostawiania Izara.

Wysoki mistrz eliksirów ścisnął mocno usta.

— Izar wiele ryzykował, pomagając nam dziś rano. Nie możesz mu się za to odwdzięczyć, zostając w Wielkiej Brytanii, a już w szczególności nie możesz do niego wrócić. Byłoby to z twojej strony egoistyczne.

— Znów jestem zmuszony przez Voldemorta się ukrywać – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do Severusa. – Nie jestem pewien, czy będę w stanie znów wieść takie życie. A Aiden… — Jego grafitowe oczy przesunęły się na chłopca. Był on dobrym dzieckiem, choć trudności sprawiało Regulusowi uleczenie ran jego dzieciństwa, gdy sam musiał zmagać się ze swoim własnym, żałosnym życiem. Robił jednak, co w jego mocy, bo o to właśnie prosił go Izar. – Aiden nie może doświadczyć życia w ukryciu.

— Więc przygotuj się na śmierć. Czarny Pan na pewno po ciebie przyjdzie.

— Nie przyjdzie. – Cichy głos przerwał ich ponurą rozmowę. – O ile nie będziecie się wychylać i zachowacie dystans, czerwonooki mężczyzna po was nie przyjdzie.

Czasami Aiden całkowicie wytrącał go z równowagi. Zwykle był zwyczajnym dzieckiem, które cieszyło się odkrywaniem świata magii i bawieniem zabawkami, ale raz na jakiś czas zdawał się nabywać niezwykłą mądrość, której pozazdrościć mogłoby mu wielu dorosłych.

Regulus westchnął, spoglądając ponownie na swoją dłoń.

— Rozumiem, że Izar będzie musiał prędzej czy później zostawić mnie w tyle i że ten czas już prawdopodobnie nadszedł. Jednak powiedziałem mu, że nigdy go nie opuszczę. Nawet jeśli będę musiał zachować dystans i on miałby o tym nie wiedzieć, będę czuł się lepiej, jeśli zostanę cichym obserwatorem, a nie uciekającym tchórzem. – Regulus zacisnął mocniej palce wokół pierścienia. – Rób co chcesz, Severusie. Ale ja zostaję.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar pochylił się nad stołem w bibliotece, stękając, gdy przez jego ciało przetoczyło się czyste wyczerpanie. Zwykły pamiętnik został teraz przemieniony w fałszywy horkruks, na który zapoluje Jasna Strona. Wszystkie one miały ten sam cel – Dumbledore’a. Czarny Pan był pewien, że pierścień Gauntów wywabi starego dyrektora z kryjówki i zmusi go do zniszczenia go samodzielnie. Reszta „horkruksów” miała tylko utorować drogę.

Stuknął różdżką o stół, sprawiając, że pamiętnik zniknął i przeniósł się do przeznaczonego mu miejsca. Znalazł się teraz w posiadaniu Lucjusza, dokładnie tak, jak zaplanowali. Blondyn będzie wiedział, co z nim zrobić…

Przyglądając się ściskanej w dłoni różdżce, przyłapał się na tym, że tęskni trochę za swoją oryginalną z włosem testrala. Wciąż przetrzymywało ją Ministerstwo, ale, na całe szczęście, miał na wszelki wypadek jeszcze tę z piórem feniksa. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, różdżka siostrzana do tej posiadanej przez Voldemorta pasowała mu teraz znacznie lepiej niż ta z testralem. Pamiętał, że czuł coś podobnego, gdy „ukradł” ją ze sklepu Ollivandera i użył jej do manipulowania Mrocznym Znakiem.

Izar stęknął ponownie i opadł na podłogę, a świat rozmył mu się przed oczami. Skonstruował dzisiaj wszystkie pozostałe horkruksy. Bellatriks była właśnie w drodze do ukrycia złotej czarki, a pamiętnik był u Lucjusza. Pozostał tylko… _pierścień._

Czarodziej oparł czoło o ziemię, spoglądając w sufit. Czuł potrzebę wzięcia prysznicu. Wciąż miał w sobie spermę Voldemorta i spływała mu ona lekko po nodze. Choć rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące i nałożył znowu spodnie, czar ten nie sięgnął aż tak _daleko_.

— Jesteś obrzydliwy, Black – szepnął do siebie Izar. Położył dłoń na twarzy, mając zamiar zasnąć tu, gdzie leżał…

I nagle los postanowił sobie z niego zadrwić, bo po bazie roztoczył się głośny wybuch. Cały budynek zatrząsł się mocno i Izar rozchylił palce, spoglądając przez nie. Rozbrzmiała kolejna eksplozja, tym razem znacznie bliżej niego.

 _Cholera jasna_. Byli atakowani.


	64. Część II Rozdział 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za wspaniałą betę odpowiadają **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty drugi**

Lucjusz siedział na ozdobnym krześle, spoglądając na tykający w pobliżu zegar. Jego dłonie złożone były elegancko na masywnym stole, a blond włosy z łatwością rozdzieliły się na dwoje i opadały jedwabiście na jego ramiona. Czarno-srebrne szaty zdobiące jego ciało zdawały się misternie tkane, a ich brzegi udekorowane były aksamitem. Obok niego przy poręczy stała Narcyza, równie opanowana i chłodna, co on. Jej kobiece, drobne ciało opierało się o rzeźbioną balustradę, promieniując niesamowitym podobieństwem do marmurowych posągów porozstawianych po ogrodzie.

— Przyjdą? – zapytała cicho.

— Jeśli Izar twierdzi, że tak, to tak – odparł chrapliwym szeptem Lucjusz.

Chociaż powoli dochodził do siebie po ataku Moody’ego, z jego bliznami wcale nie było lepiej. Na dodatek nie mógł jeszcze nakładać na twarz zaklęć Glamour, bo ścierałyby się z czarami leczniczymi. Z tego właśnie powodu widoczna była gruba, brzydka blizna przechodząca od jego ust do pachwiny. Gdy poruszał się zbyt szybko, naciągał gojącą się skórę. Zresztą nawet samo mówienie nie było prostsze. Aby więc nie czuć dyskomfortu, zmuszony był szeptać lub mamrotać, jeśli ktokolwiek się do niego zwracał.

Była to rana, ale również żywe przypomnienie, że gdyby nie Izar, umarłby tego dnia.

— Czy to mądre? – naciskała dalej kobieta. – Porzucenie dworu, by…

— Dwór dobrze sobie bez nas poradzi, Narcyzo. – Postukał oczekująco palcami o stół. – Gdy tylko znikniemy, otaczające go bariery nie pozwolą im wejść. Będą chronić rezydencję, póki wojna się nie skończy.

Jej pełne zadumy milczenie nie wróżyło dobrze jego niewzruszonej pewności siebie.

— Nie chodzi tylko o dwór, Lucjuszu, ale również naszą lojalność. Jesteś pewien, że powinniśmy pozostać u boku Czarnego Pana? Choć jego aspiracje są wielkie, armia Jasnej Strony szybko się rozrasta. A Draco jest zauroczony tą swoją szkolną panienką. Jest zbyt młody, aby podejmować takie decyzje.

Lucjusz spojrzał na zegarek z rosnącym niezadowoleniem.

— Draco jest wystarczająco dorosły, aby samemu obrać sobie w życiu drogę, Cyziu. – Przesunął palcem po drewnie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Moje życie należy teraz do Izara. Podążę tam, gdzie mnie poprowadzi. Malfoyowie nie łamią swoich obietnic. – Zimne, srebrne oczy przesunęły się spokojnie do miejsca, w którym stała. – I _wiem_ , że Blackowie też nie.

Narcyza odepchnęła się od balustrady, gdy tylko bariery zaszumiały ostrzegawczo i drzwi wejściowe do ich dworku otworzyły się. Lucjusz obserwował ją spokojnie kątem oka i wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Wyglądało na to, że przybyli ich goście – dokładnie tak jak planował Izar.

— Panie i Pani Malfoy, mamy nakaz przeszukania waszej nieruchomości. Jeśli znajdziemy jakiekolwiek dowody, zostaniecie aresztowani – ogłosił swoją obecność Shacklebolt, wkraczając do rezydencji z depczącym mu po piętach zespołem aurorów.

Lucjusz przechylił głowę i spojrzał na przybyłą grupę z ledwie ukrywaną pogardą. Jego bystre oczy szybko odnalazły stojącego za Shackleboltem mężczyznę. Alastor Moody mruknął, gdy tylko stanął na czele swojego zespołu, a jego paciorkowate, niebieskie oczy prześledziły Malfoya z rażącą odrazą. Lucjusz napotkał jego spojrzenie z pełną wyższości siebie nonszalancją. Jedynie jego oczy lśniły chłodną obietnicą zemsty. Z drugiej strony jednak, nie byłby wcale zaskoczony, gdyby ten bezmyślny auror nie był świadomy jego gorącej determinacji.

Moody chrząknął, a jego wolną od blizn twarz wykrzywił szyderczy grymas. Kiedy Lucjusz z nim skończy, nie będzie już taka nieskazitelna.

— Widzę, że udało ci się jakoś wygrzebać z prawowitego miejsca w grobowcu Malfoyów – warknął Moody.

Lucjusz obdarzył go tylko chłodnym spojrzeniem i zwrócił się do Shacklebolta.

— Czegóż takiego… szukacie? – Jasna brew uniosła się pytająco do linii włosów.

— Jeśli to znajdziemy, dowiesz się tego jako pierwszy. – Shacklebolt wskazał swojemu zespołowi, aby za nim podążył i zaczął schodzić po schodach dworku.

Lucjusz ze szczególna uwagą obserwował, jak znikają w głębi jego schodów. Wszystko szło dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował Izar – z przerażającą dokładnością. Przybyli w dokładnie wskazanym przez niego czasie, a członkami zespołu byli aurorzy udzielający się również w Zakonie. Jego członkowie podążyli za Moodym i Shackleboltem, wiedząc już dokładnie, jak poszukiwać horkruksów Czarnego Pana.

Bo wiedział, że dziennik, który przesłał mu Izar, tym właśnie był. Lub raczej jego podróbką. Izar powiedział mu między słowami, że rozstawiali po różnych miejscach fałszywe horkruksy, na które zapolować mogliby Jaśni czarodzieje. I był to genialny plan. Dzięki temu będą oni myśleli, że powoli zabijają Czarnego Pana, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości prawdziwe horkruksy były tak naprawdę porządnie ukryte. Czarny Pan nie byłby na tyle głupi, aby umieścić je gdzieś, gdzie ktoś bez problemu mógłby je znaleźć.

Lucjusz wiedział również, że Izar ufał, iż zachowa w tajemnicy powierzoną mu tę cenną informację. Zapewnił wtedy Blacka, że nie powie o niej żywej duszy, chyba że ten rozkaże mu inaczej. Zgodził się na postawienie w swoim umyśle bariery, która uniemożliwi wyciągnięcie jej z jego głowy jakiemukolwiek legilimencie. Gdyby ktokolwiek tego spróbował, napotkałby na swojej drodze tylko rozmytą blokadę.

— Myślę, że nadszedł czas, Cyziu. – Wstał powoli z krzesła. Niedobrze by było, gdyby aurorzy, którzy pozostali z tyłu, oszołomili go, zanim zdołaliby uciec.

— Czas na co, mój drogi? – zapytała Narcyza, doskonale grając swoją rolę. Uśmiechnęła się miękko, wyciągnąwszy rękę, aby go wesprzeć.

— Na moje leki. I ponowne opatrzenie rany. – Lucjusz położył dłoń na szatach w miejscu, pod którym znajdowała się długa blizna i udał zmęczenie. – Obawiam się, że musimy się pośpieszyć, bo w Azkabanie nie zajmą się należycie moim stanem.

Otaczający ich aurorzy parsknęli. Głupcy. Izar w pojedynkę zabił wczoraj podczas swojej ucieczki z Ministerstwa dwudziestu trzech z nich. Z tego, co wiedział Lucjusz, Tom Marvolo Riddle miał obecnie spotkanie z prasą, aby wkraść się w łaski społeczeństwa. Niewątpliwie był już wśród obywateli ulubieńcem, ale potrzeba było nieco więcej, zanim zostanie wybrany na nowego Ministra i zmieni społeczeństwo od środka.

Ministerstwo było eksploatowane od szesnastu lat. A Riddle miał świetną zabawę przy wytykaniu niezdolności Scrimgeoura do bronienia nie tylko społeczności Wielkiej Brytanii, ale również jego własnej potęgi. Lucjusz wiedział, że Czarny Pan był bliski osiągnięcia swojego celu. Ludzie niemal wykopali już Rufusa Scrimgeoura z jego stanowiska, ale potrzebne było jeszcze coś z większym rozmachem, co jeszcze bardziej rozpaliłoby ich gniew. I Lucjusz zastanawiał się co Czarny Pan… _lub_ Izar planował.

Zanim mógłby na nowo się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić, od strony schodów napłynęła drżąca magia. Aurorzy stojący blisko nich mogli tylko krótko zastanowić się nad źródłem wybuchu, kiedy ich uwaga odwróciła się na chwilę od Lucjusza i jego żony. Izar nalegał, aby wykorzystał na ucieczkę właśnie ten ułamek sekundy.

Z ciężkim sercem owinął ramię wokół Narcyzy i deportował się z ich domu.

 

**~*~**

 

Pragnął wziąć tylko przeklęty prysznic… cholera jasna… czy _naprawdę_ prosił o zbyt wiele?

Izar wpatrywał się w płonący sufit, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego życie było tak… tak popieprzone.

— Proszę bardzo, chodźcie sobie tutaj. Kiedy tylko chcecie – zawołał do pustego pokoju. – Zaryzykuję nawet ciebie, Rufusie. Lub ciebie, Albusie.

Ukrywał się obecnie pod stołem w bibliotece, na którym wraz z Voldemortem nieco wcześniej tego ranka… kopulowali. Otaczające go regały z książkami uległy pod wpływem ataku autodestrukcji. Voldemort zaczarował kilka przedmiotów, aby same automatycznie się zniszczyły, gdyby kiedykolwiek naruszono bezpieczeństwo jego bazy. Dzięki temu ich wrogowie nie dostaną w swoje ręce niczego, co kiedyś posiadał. Natomiast inne przedmioty, te najważniejsze, zostały zaczarowane tak, aby przenieść się na przechowanie gdzieś indziej. Obserwowanie, jak wszystko staje w płomieniach i posiadanie świadomości, że biblioteka nie była jedynym pokojem, który zareagował w taki sposób na włamanie, było słodko-gorzkie.

Z tego, co słyszał, armia Jasnej Strony kręciła się w przedniej części bazy i powoli znikała. Najprawdopodobniej oczekiwali, że wewnątrz bazy czekać na nich będą gotowe do walki siły Voldemorta. Tylko że obecnych w niej było teraz bardzo niewielu śmierciożerców, wszyscy bez wyjątku wyjęci spod prawa. I najprawdopodobniej aportowali się, gdy tylko aurorzy zaatakowali, nie widząc żadnego powodu, by pozostać w bazie.

A Czarnego Pana nawet w niej dzisiaj nie było. Czarował obecnie prasę w swojej personie Toma Riddle’a. I to właśnie z powodu jego nieobecności Izar zdecydował się z pomocą Lucjusza stworzyć drugiego horkruksa, pomimo że Voldemort głęboko tego nie aprobował. Izar nie chciał, by wisiał nad nim, gdy będzie tworzył swój wynalazek. Nienawidził, gdy się mu matkowało, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy robił to Czarny Pan.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że tym razem bunt nie wyszedł mu na dobre. Spowodował tylko, że w obliczu zagłady ma osłabione ciało i magię. No cóż, jeśli Lucjuszowi się powiodło, Izarowi udało się przynajmniej zniszczyć kolejnego istotnego członka Zakonu Dumbledore’a.

Obecnie koncentrował całą pozostałą mu energię na zachowaniu przytomności, ale poza tym nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie mógł się deportować, nie mógł stworzyć świstoklika, nie mógł też ugasić otaczających go płomieni. Zacisnął szczękę, spoglądając w spód stołu. Mięśnie jego brzucha zacisnęły się, gdy usiadł, ignorując zawroty głowy. Nie chciał w ten sposób zginąć. Nie miał nawet jeszcze okazji dotknąć pierścienia Gauntów. A jeśli chciał go zniszczyć, musiał przetrwać otaczającego go piekło.

Opierając się na rękach i kolanach, wyczołgał się spod stołu, po czym skierował powoli i ostrożnie w stronę wyjścia. Jego kończyny jęknęły w proteście, błagając go, by przestał i pozwolił im odpocząć.

Zacisnął usta, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem, kiedy opadł na brzuch, nie mogąc ruszyć się ani trochę dalej. Spojrzał z ukosa na płomienie, obliczając w głowie, ile czasu zajmie, nim go pochłoną. Zginie w ogóle, jeśli zostanie spalony?

No cóż, _nie mógł się już doczekać_ , aby się dowiedzieć.

 

**~*~**

 

— Myślisz, że był tam Czarny Pan? – szepnęła obok Lucjusza Narcyza, pochylając szyję w wyrazie bezbronności. Wyraz jej twarzy był jednak zdecydowany, gdy wpatrywała się w płonącą bazę. – Lub Bellatriks?

— Czarny Pan wciąż powinien być na swojej konferencji prasowej – odpowiedział Lucjusz, wiedząc, że jej pierwsze pytanie nie było wywołane troską o Czarnego Pana, tylko nich samych i ich obecne wyjęcie spod prawa. Odnośnie drugiego pytania był świadomy, że jego żona darzy swoją siostrę zaskakującym podziwem. – Co do Bellatriks, miejmy nadzieję, że miała wystarczająco rozumu w głowie, aby uciec wraz z resztą.

Lucjusz starannie ukrył swoją obecność za grubą warstwą drzew. Patrzył chłodno, jak aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu bez pośpiechu wychodzą z bazy, rozmawiając ze sobą i powoli znikając. Otaczające budynek bariery były rozdarte przez brutalne natarcie Jasnej Strony. I chociaż zbudował je sam Czarny Pan, ich wrogowie byli przeszkolonymi profesjonalistami, którzy na co dzień zajmowali się zaklęciami ochronnymi i ich właściwościami. Wcale nie zdziwiło go, że udało im się przedrzeć, nawet jeśli niechlujnie, przez te wszystkie czary.

Zamartwiał się jedynie obecnym planem Czarnego Pana. Tom Riddle powinien zostać już poinformowany o tym ataku. Co więc zrobi w odpowiedzi? Gdzie zaprowadzi swoją armię?

— _Wskaż mi Bellatriks Lestrange!_ – szepnęła zaciekle Narcyza, kładąc różdżkę na dłoni.

Lucjusz patrzył kątem oka, jak ta obraca się na północny wschód, daleko na lewo od bazy. Stojąca obok niego Narcyza westchnęła cicho i zacisnęła palce na różdżce, po czym znowu ją puściła.

— _Wskaż mi Izara Blacka!_

Lucjusz zamrugał, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego żona pomyślała o wyśledzeniu Izara. Chłopiec najprawdopodobniej jako pierwszy opuścił bazę lub…

Zbladł, gdy zobaczył, jak różdżka kręci się przez chwilę niezdecydowanie, jak gdyby nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się odwrócić, po czym w końcu zatrzymuje, wskazując prosto na bazę. To sugerowało, że chłopiec wciąż w niej był. A to niemożliwe. Izar nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie zostać w tyle.

Nagle rozległ się za nim ostry trzask. Lucjusz ledwie dostrzegł zamaskowaną postać, która minęła go i jego żonę, kierując się w stronę bazy. Zidentyfikował ją tylko i wyłącznie po trzeszczącej oraz przejmującej magii, która ją otaczała. Nie raz współczuł Izarowi jego wrażliwości na magię. Skoro nawet normalny czarodziej i czarownica byli w stanie odczuć magię Czarnego Pana, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakie wrażenie musiało robić na kimś na nią wrażliwemu ciągłe towarzystwo kogoś takiego jak Voldemort.

Lucjusz zawahał się tylko na czas wystarczający na wyciągnięcie różdżki, po czym podążył za Czarnym Panem. Nie kłopotał się nawet z mówieniem Narcyzie, by została z tyłu i dalej się chowała – uraziłoby to ich oboje. Nigdy nie wziąłby za żonę kobiety, która nie potrafiła się właściwie bronić. Narcyza, choć należała do najbardziej zrównoważonych Blacków, wciąż była siłą, z którą należało się liczyć. Jeśli istniało coś wartego walki, jej ataki stawały się niemal okrutne.

Kroczący przed nim Czarny Pan nawet się nie zawahał, gdy kilku aurorów zaczęło ku niemu biec. Wystarczyło jedno machnięcie różdżki, by wszyscy trzej zostali brutalnie wypatroszeni. Opadli na kolana, a Voldemort tylko ich minął, nawet na chwilę nie zwalniając. Jego długi, czarny płaszcz trzepotał za nim, przez co przypominał trochę nadciągające chmury burzowe. Lucjusz mógł tylko podziwiać to, jak mężczyzna odsuwa płomienie i wkracza do bazy.

Pozostałych w niej aurorów i członków Zakonu Lucjusz nie musiał się nawet obawiać, jako że Czarny Pan zajął się każdym, kto stanął im na drodze. Zostawiali za sobą wiele krwi i obrzydliwości, ale nie był doświadczonym śmierciożercą tylko z powodu lojalności. Miał doświadczenie w delikatnej sztuce tortur. Chociaż zazdrościł Czarnemu Panu tego, jak szybko ubijał on swoich wrogów.

— Czy chłopiec wysłał ci dziennik?

Minęła chwila, nim otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia i udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

— Tak, mój Panie. Omówił to ze mną tego ranka. Samodzielnie zmanipulował za pomocą sfałszowanego listu grupą Dumbledore’a tak, by przybyła po niego do dworku.

Przyglądając się sztywniejącym ramionom mężczyzny, zastanawiał się, czy może przypadkiem nie miał zachować spisku Izara w tajemnicy. W chwilach takie jak te czuł się oszołomiony relacją chłopca z Czarnym Panem. Wiedział, że miała podłoże seksualne, z czego był _bardzo_ zadowolony. Nie tylko dlatego, że wiedział o czymś, o czym reszta śmierciożerców nie miała pojęcia, ale także dlatego, że interakcje dwóch tak potężnych czarodziejów jak Izar i Czarny Pan były ekscytujące do obserwowania. Zastanawiał się jednak, jak głęboko to wszystko sięgało.

Oczywiście dobrze ukrywali swoje emocje. Jeśli jednak Izar mógł z łatwością bez żadnej kary knuć za plecami Czarnego Pana różne rzeczy, ich… związek musiał opierać się na czymś więcej niż tylko seksie.

 _To interesująca koncepcja_ – pomyślał Lucjusz, idąc dalej korytarzem za mężczyzną.

Tor, jakim podążyły jego przemyślenia, zaprowadził go do skomplikowanego pytania. Czy był lojalny bardziej Izarowi, czy Czarnemu Panu? Zawdzięczał chłopcu życie, jednak to Voldemortowi obiecał dozgonną wierność. Jak na razie był więc zadowolony, że znajdowali się po tej samej stronie.

Fascynujące… jakaś część niego rozważała odległą przyszłość. A _co jeśli_ staliby po przeciwnych stronach i byliby dwoma Czarnymi Panami posiadającymi oddzielne armie? Bawił się przez chwilę tą myślą i zastanawiał, który z nich byłby lepszym Panem. Zarówno Izar, jak i Lord Voldemort mieli swoje słabe i mocne strony.

Izar nie był równie potężny co Lord Voldemort, nigdy nie będzie, a już z całą pewnością nie był równie doświadczony. W końcu jeden z nich miał szesnaście, a drugi… siedemdziesiąt lat? Izar był jednak geniuszem. Był bystrzejszy, mądrzejszy intelektualnie od Lorda Voldemorta, a do tego szybko się uczył. A chociaż Czarny Pan _kontrolował_ Ciemność, również Izar miał dobrą relację z dziką magią. Lub w ogóle magią. Ten chłopiec sam wymyślał zaklęcia, tworzył wynalazki…

Również jeśli chodziłoby o to, który z nich wygrałby za jakąś dekadę w pojedynku, Lucjusz nie potrafiłby się zdecydować. Czy byłby to Lord Voldemort ze swoją nadnaturalną siłą? A może szybki i inteligentny umysł Izara?

Także gdy przychodziło do charyzmy i uwodzenia ludzi na swoją stronę, miał problem z określeniem, który byłby w tym lepszy. Gdyby sam miał wybrać, stawiałby na Izara. Choć Lord Voldemort posiadał silną aurę i charyzmę polityczną, która mogła pociągać wielu ludzi, był on również zastraszający i przede wszystkim motywował za pomocą strachu. Izarowi, z drugiej strony, nie można było się po prostu oprzeć.  Sarkastyczny i suchy ton chłopca najpewniej wielu irytował, ale tylko tych, którzy nie potrafili znaleźć w nim niczego zabawnego. Izar był bardziej… sympatyczny od Lorda Voldemorta.

— Głupie dziecko – syknął Czarny Pan, wyciągając Lucjusza z zadumy. – Jest bardzo osłabiony po skonstruowaniu tego wynalazku.

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się odrobinę z zaskoczenia. Oczywistym było, że mężczyzna mówił o swoich fałszywych horkruksach, choć jego słowa były niejednoznaczne z powodu obecności Narcyzy. Niemniej jednak to nie powstrzymało Lucjusza od poczucia obawy na wspomnienie o osłabionym stanie Izara.

Zanim mógłby zapytać, skąd Czarny Pan wiedział, że Black wciąż znajduje się wewnątrz bazy, był zmuszony się zatrzymać, kiedy zrobiła to nagle postać, za którą podążał. Im bardziej wchodzili do bazy, tym mniej było w niej aurorów i tym bardziej pochłonięta była ona przez ogień.

Lucjusz przyjrzał się Czarnemu Panu i zauważył, że ten zamarł dziwnie, wpatrując się w coś leżącego na ziemi. Kiedy blondyn podążył za jego wzrokiem, ujrzał dwa spalone ciała. Jedno należało o człowieka, którego czaszka poczerniała od zwęglonej skóry i tkanek. Drugie było bez wątpienia pozbawionym głowy wężem… wężem, który ostatnio często towarzyszył Czarnemu Panu. Jak mu było? Nagini?

Lucjusz wydął wargi i uniósł znowu wzrok, aby określić, jak Czarny Pan zareaguje na śmierć swojego pupilka. Tylko że mężczyzna odwrócił się już na pięcie i ruszył dalej.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim wtargnęli do biblioteki, gdzie wzrok Lucjusza niemal natychmiast spoczął na leżącej bez ruchu na ziemi postaci. Wkrótce jednak widok zasłonił mu Czarny Pan, który przykucnął przy chłopcu i przesunął różdżką nad jego ciałem. Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, po co ta tajemniczość. Czyżby chłopiec był martwy?

— Sam… — rozległ się chrapliwy głos. – Sam się stąd wydostanę… _Każdy_ , byle nie ty…

Usta Lucjusza drgnęły, gdy odsunął się od dwóch czarodziejów. Wymienił spojrzenia z Narcyzą, wcale nie zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że nie była równie rozbawiona, co on. Można było się domyślić, że Izar odmówi pomocy Czarnego Pana.

— Dobrze. Sam chcesz się stąd wydostać, to nie będę się z tobą kłócił – odparł ostro Voldemort. A następnie, jako że Izar już po części znajdował się w jego ramionach, rzucił chłopca na ziemię niebezpiecznie blisko płomieni.

Narcyza wydawała z siebie zaniepokojony jęk i poruszyła się, aby pomóc bezbronnemu ciału Izara, gdy jego płaszcz powoli zaczął pochłaniać ogień. Zanim jednak Czarny Pan mógłby zauważyć jej ingerencję, Lucjusz złapał ją mocno w talii, krzywiąc się, gdy jego świeżo zagojona rana się przy tym rozciągnęła.

— Musisz mi zaufać, Narcyzo. Nie chcesz pomiędzy nich wchodzić. – Zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny, obserwując z chorą radością, jak dwaj czarodzieje się w siebie intensywnie wpatrują.

Precyzyjnie wyrzeźbiona twarz Izara skrzywiła się na Czarnego Pana zarówno w gniewie, jak i w determinacji. Voldemort natomiast w odpowiedzi jeszcze bardziej pochylił swoją zakapturzoną twarz, aby napotkać jego wzrok. W międzyczasie płomienie niemal dotarły już do ciała Izara, a ten wciąż się nie poruszył. Czyżby stworzenie fałszywych horkruksów naprawdę aż tak bardzo go wycieńczyło? Co takiego w nie wkładał?

— Dobra – splunął z chłodną klęską Izar, którego powieki zaczęły opadać.

Czarny Pan się jednak nie poruszył. Lucjusz wiedział, że czeka na coś więcej. I pomimo chłodnego gniewu Narcyzy, rozumiał złożoność tego, co się działo. Nie potrafił winić Czarnego Pana za to, co ten robił, bo Izar sam się właściwie o to prosił, rezygnując wcześniej z jego pomocy.

— _Proszę_ , pomóż mi… — A potem chłopiec syknął jeszcze coś, czego Lucjusz nie był w stanie zrozumieć, a co sprawiło, że Czarny Pan zachichotał.

Voldemort sprawnie ugasił płomienie i pochwycił Izara w ramiona. Z tego, co widział Lucjusz, chłopiec pozwolił, by jego głowa opadła na jego bark, po czym stracił przytomność.

— Lucjuszu – zwrócił się do niego Czarny Pan, który wręcz zaborczo ściskał chłopca, nie pozwalając ani mu, ani Narcyzie go ujrzeć. – Chwyć Narcyzę. – Po czym zniknął z cichym trzaskiem.

Blondyn spojrzał tylko pusto w przestrzeń na jego ostatnie słowa. Gdy tylko jednak poczuł, że jego Mroczny Znak zaczyna działać, ledwie zdążył chwycić ramię Narcyzy, zanim został zmuszony przez Czarnego Pana do aportowania się.

 

**~*~**

 

Przyciskane do jego szyi palce były ciepłe, bardzo kontrastujące z jego lodowatą skórą. Izar nie otworzył jednak oczu, po zapachu i aurze rozpoznając, że kucającym przy nim mężczyzną jest Lucjusz. Czarny Pan uznałby jego zachowanie za przejaw głupoty, jednak Izar szczerze by się z nim nie zgodził. Skoro Dumbledore wiedział już, że jest magicznym stworzeniem, tak samo jak Severus i Regulus, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by odkrył to również Lucjusz.

Kto wie, jak długo dyrektor utrzyma jego nieśmiertelność w sekrecie. Tak czy inaczej, bywało, że Izar ufał Lucjuszowi równie mocno, co swojemu ojcu. A biorąc pod uwagę że uratował blondynowi życie, ten miał u niego dług. Izar był jednak pewien, że nigdy nie będzie musiał go nim szantażować. Lucjusz był nim oczarowany. Już kiedy miał zaledwie jedenaście lat wydawał się widzieć w nim więcej niż inni.

Poza tym, kto wie? Być może nawet przyda mu się kiedyś, że Lucjusz wie o jego nieśmiertelności. Mogłoby być to całkiem _zabawne_.

Blondyn przycisnął palce bardziej stanowczo do jego szyi, poszukując pulsu, którego nigdy już tam nie będzie. Izar musiał bardzo się powstrzymywać, aby nie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem ani nie zachichotać.

— Powinienem wiedzieć – szepnął cicho Malfoy. Jego palce delikatnie pogładziły szyję i policzki Izara. – Żaden człowiek nie mógłby być tak intrygujący jak ty.

— Uznam to za komplement, Lucjuszu. – Izar otworzył oczy i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na swojego gościa. Leżał na czarnej kanapie, a pod głowę wsadzoną miał karmazynową poduszkę. Obok niego kucał Malfoy, którego pokryte bliznami usta uniosły się w cichym rozbawieniu.

— Kiedy? – zapytał Lucjusz, wciąż muskając palcami jego twarz. Jasne, srebrne oczy były ciepłe i dość intensywne, kiedy się w niego wpatrywały.

Usta Izara rozchyliły się, ale nie miał on dość siły, aby podnieść rękę i odsunąć od siebie dłoń Lucjusza. A nawet gdyby był w stanie to zrobić, nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście chciałby, aby ten ciepły dotyk zniknął. Nie miał dla niego pod żadnym względem podłoża seksualnego, był po prostu uspokajający i kojący. Jak jednak odbierał go Lucjusz, tego nie wiedział, bo tę erotyczną aurę miał wokół siebie zawsze.

— _Tego_ ci z pewnością nie ujawnię. – Izar zamknął znowu oczy. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musi to pozostać między nami?

Lucjusz mruknął. Zanim jednak mógłby głośno odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się. Izar nie otworzył oczu, już teraz czując promieniujące od Voldemorta niezadowolenie. Było to jednak zbyt zabawne, aby mógł powstrzymać cisnący mu się na twarz głupi uśmiech. Voldemort zawsze wręcz kipiał, gdy tylko Lucjusz znajdował się gdzieś w jego pobliżu. Co tylko udowadniało, że choć Voldemort lubił się pysznić, że nie jest zazdrosny, był niepewny ich związku i irytowało go, ilekroć ktoś wykazywał wobec Izara sympatię.

Co Izar osobiście nazwałby zazdrością.

— Lucjuszu – wysyczał niebezpiecznie Voldemort. – Choć byłeś tego wieczoru bardzo pomocny, wierzę, że Izar nie potrzebuje cię, by odpocząć.

Lucjusz odsunął od niego ręce i jego szaty zaszeleściły, kiedy wstał.

— Oczywiście, mój Panie.

Black słuchał, jak blondyn rusza w stronę wyjścia.

— Kto to był? – zapytał sennie. Nawet bez spoglądania w górę wiedział, że Lucjusz uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. – Kto zniszczył dziennik?

— Nie jestem pewien – odparł szybko Lucjusz. – Do rezydencji przybyli zarówno Moody, jak i Shacklebolt. Towarzyszyło im jednak wielu innych członków Zakonu. To mógł być dosłownie każdy, choć mam nadzieję, że nie trafiło na Moody’ego.

Izar ukrył w twarz w poduszce i uśmiechnął się.

— Jestem niemal całkowicie pewien, że nie był to Moody, Lucjuszu. Wkrótce będziesz mógł się na nim zemścić.

— Jestem pewien, że wszystko świetnie się potoczy – dodał blondyn, choć szybko ucichł. – W końcu w czasie dzisiejszego ataku na bazę zginął wielki Artur Weasley. Najwyraźniej to on zniszczył _pupilka_ Czarnego Pana.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy otworzyły się szybko i spojrzały na umiarkowanie rozświetloną twarz Lucjusza, zanim odwróciły się do ponurego Czarnego Pana.

— Nagini nie żyje? – Jego głos załamał się odrobinę. Młodzieniec odchrząknął i znów zamknął oczy. Voldemort kochał tego przeklętego węża. Nagini była bardzo irytująca, jednak również Izar całkiem się do niej przywiązał. Co nie zmienia faktu, że od początku wiedział, iż prędzej czy później musi zginąć.

Słuchał, jak Lucjusz wychodzi, najpewniej ociekając ledwie tłumionym zaciekawieniem.

— Robią się coraz silniejsi. – To Izar jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę.

— Jesteś dziś wyjątkowo nieprecyzyjny, dziecko – upomniał go Voldemort, który cicho się do niego przybliżył. Chwilę później kanapa opadła odrobinę pod wpływem jego ciężaru, a zimne dłonie owinęły się wokół jego szyi, ostrym szarpnięciem pociągając jego ciało do pozycji siedzącej.

Młodszy czarodziej jęknął w gorącym sprzeciwie i owinął swoje słabe ręce wokół nadgarstków Voldemorta. Palce ściskające jego gardło nie rozluźniły się, a wydawałoby się, że tylko jeszcze mocniej się w odpowiedzi zacisnęły. Izar był zupełnie bezwładny. Jedynym, co trzymało obecnie jego ciało w pozycji siedzącej była owinięta wokół jego gardła dłoń.

— Armia Jasnej Strony staje się silniejsza – szepnął, ale wciąż trudno było mu otworzyć oczy. Nie stracił raczej przytomności na zbyt długo. – Jedna jej grupa poszła do dworku Lucjusza, a druga weszła do bazy. Jestem też pewien, że istniała jeszcze jedna, która udała się do Gringotta, aby zniszczyć czarkę w skarbcu Bellatriks. Ministerstwo i Zakon Feniksa w końcu połączyły siły.

Voldemort milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym przycisnął coś do jego ust.

— Pij – rozkazał. Długie palce puściły w końcu jego gardło, a ręka owinęła się wokół pasa Izara. – Najlepiej będzie, abyś jak najszybciej zregenerował siły. Po zrobieniu czegoś tak _głupiego_ jak stworzenie bez mojego nadzoru kolejnego horkruksa, masz robić, co ci każę.

— Zachowujesz się, jakby było to coś nowego – zażartował ponuro Izar. Niemniej jednak owinął palce wokół kielicha i zaczął pić zawartą w nim krew. – Jak poszło twoje spotkanie z prasą? – zapytał pomiędzy łykami. – Myślisz, że zostało jeszcze dużo czasu, nim Rufus zostanie zrzucony ze stanowiska i zastąpi go Tom Riddle? – Gdy otworzył oczy, ujrzał przyciemniony wyraz na twarzy Voldemorta.

— Tak – odpowiedział prosto mężczyzna.

Izar opuścił powieki.

— Mówiłeś, że który z nas jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo nieprecyzyjny? – spytał cierpko.

Myśli Czarnego Pana krążyły wokół czegoś innego. Jego szkarłatne oczy spoglądały bezmyślnie na ścianę, a ręka wciąż podświadomie owinięta była wokół pasa Izara. Głęboki grymas ogarnął zarówno jego usta, jak i brwi, zwracając uwagę chłopca na jego ciemniejącą aurę.

— Gdy tylko odzyskasz siły, zaatakujemy Hogwart. To będzie ostateczny cios. Scrimgeour wyleci ze swojej pozycji i przejmie ją szybko Tom Riddle, skory do uratowania społeczeństwa przed Lordem Voldemortem. Zmienimy wtedy społeczeństwo, jak tylko będzie nam się podobało.

Pomimo że umysł Izara był obecnie zamglony, wiedział dokładnie, czego Voldemort nie powiedział na głos. Był wściekły na to, że zaatakowano jego bazę i że Zakon oraz Ministerstwo zaczęły współpracować. Ostatecznie, jakkolwiek by na to nie patrzeć, Jasna Strona wzrosła w siłę. Czy możliwe było, by Czarny Pan był… zaniepokojony, iż przejęcie Wielkiej Brytanii nie będzie tak proste, jak się tego spodziewał?

To było wyzwanie. Na pewno przecież Voldemort cieszył się nimi bardziej niż jakimś zwykłym, łatwym podbojem. Z drugiej strony jednak, być może wcale nie chodziło o rosnącą w siłę Jasną Stronę. Zaatakowanie jego bazy było bezpośrednim znieważeniem jego osoby. Czarny Pan brał to do siebie. Gdyby nie osłabiony stan Izara, najpewniej już teraz atakowałby Hogwart.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Izar był wdzięczny za bycie słabym. Czarny Pan miał zwyczaj robienia czegoś bez zastanowienia, a dopiero potem myślenia o tym, co wyprawia.

— Jestem jak najbardziej za, gdy tylko przedyskutujemy plan ataku – mruknął. – Chociaż wciąż muszę jeszcze stworzyć jednego horkruksa, zanim będę mógł rozerwać bariery Hogwartu… — Urwał i wyciągnął rękę, po czy przesunął palcami po noszonym przez Voldemorta pierścieniu Gauntów.

Czarny Pan szarpnął go z dala od jego zasięgu. Następnie Izar patrzył z rosnącym niepokojem, jak Voldemort unosi rękę do twarzy i wpatruje się w pierścień z głębokim zastanowieniem. Po chwili jego zniekształcone, szkarłatne oczy zwróciły się na Izara, spoglądając na niego równie intensywnie.

Młodzieniec siorpał krew, zastanawiając się, czy Voldemort nie nauczył się przypadkiem legilimencji, która nie sprawiałaby jego ofierze bólu. Wiedział jednak, że to nie o to chodziło. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że intensywność tego spojrzenia sprawiała, iż zaczynał słabnąć, a jego maski pękać.

Voldemort wykręcił usta w zachwyconym uśmiechu i wyciągnął rękę, by odsunąć z jego twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk.

— Być może, jeśli podczas rajdu na Hogwart wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, nie będzie potrzeby konstruowania tego horkruksa.

Gdy tylko Izar to usłyszał, wiedział, że Voldemort dowiedział się jakimś cudem o jego planie. Lub… podejrzewał coś. Tak czy inaczej, nie wróżyło to dobrze. Cokolwiek Izar teraz powie lub wyrazi na swojej twarzy, będzie uważnie oceniane i analizowane przez Czarnego Pana, który poskłada sobie w całość wszystkie brakujące elementy. Niebezpiecznie było sobie z nim pogrywać. Izar musiał sięgnąć po całe swoje pokłady silnej woli, by nie popaść w pozycję obronną. Ich spojrzenia pojedynkowały się przenikliwie, gdy obaj oceniali kolejny ruch swojego przeciwnika.

Izar sprowadził na swoją twarz speszony wyraz, ukrywając ją po części za wciąż uniesionym kielichem.

— Nie rozumiem – mruknął jedwabistym tonem. – Myślałem, że po to właśnie tworzymy wszystkie te horkruksy, by zwabić Dumbledore’a do pierścienia.

— Bo tak jest – zgodził się Czarny Pan. – Jednak jeśli polegnie w czasie bitwy o Hogwart, nie będzie potrzeby przechodzenia przez proces tworzenia horkruksa.

_Fascynujące…_

Izar odwrócił się, wciąż popijając gęstą ciecz, która sama automatycznie się uzupełniała, gdy ubyło jej do konkretnego miejsca. Jeśli to, co powiedział Voldemort było prawdą, Izar będzie musiał spojrzeć na to wszystko z zupełnie nowej perspektywy. Jasnowidze i ich wizje zawsze były subiektywne i mogły szybko ulec zmianie. Jednak jeśli będzie ostrożny i uważny na wszelkie nowe możliwości, był pewien, że byłby w stanie śledzić postęp proroctwa.

Wcześniej tego dnia myślał, że umrze w bazie podczas ataku Ministerstwa. Tak się jednak nie stało. Może zginie w czasie bitwy o Hogwart? Nie było to zbyt prawdopodobne, chociaż możliwe. Z drugiej strony… jak tak zastanawiał się teraz nad tą wizją, przypomniał sobie, że widział w niej starą chatkę i otaczające go drzewa. Był to szybki i niewyraźny obraz, ale pamiętał, że czuł się wtedy bezbronny. A więc nie Hogwart. Co znaczyło, że ma jeszcze trochę czasu. Może nie dużo, ale już jego w tym głowa, aby dostał pierścień w swoje ręce zaraz po bitwie.

— Powiedz mi – zaczął chłodno Voldemort – co takiego aż tak bardzo zaprząta ci teraz głowę?

Izar wzruszył niedbale ramionami, udając zmęczenie.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś wobec tego przeklętego pierścienia taki zaborczy. Doskonale wiesz, że nie użyjemy go jako horkruksa, tylko zduplikujemy. – I wtedy nagle znalazł łatwy sposób na zniszczenie pierścienia.

Dlaczego nie sprawić, by Dumbledore zrobił to za niego?

Wirowało mu w głowie. Mógł zduplikować pierścień, ale oddać Voldemortowi podróbkę i pozwolić Dumbledore’owi zniszczyć ten prawdziwy. A może nawet lepiej, zrobić trzy jego egzemplarze? Byłaby to skomplikowana magia, zwłaszcza że nie chciał, by Voldemort był w stanie te pierścienie od siebie odróżnić.

— Wiesz, dlaczego jestem wobec niego tak zaborczy – odparł Voldemort.

— A ty _wiesz_ , co myślę o wskrzeszeniu. – Proszę bardzo, powiedział to. Niech Voldemort sobie myśli, że nie bał się poruszyć tematu, wokół którego krążyli. I chociaż jego słowa pewnie go nie zwiodą, sprawią, że zastanowi się jeszcze raz nad jego intencjami i swoimi podejrzeniami wobec niego.

— Możesz stworzyć tego horkruksa _po_ bitwie o Hogwart, jeśli Dumbledore ją przeżyje. – Czarny Pan przesunął paznokciem po jego szczęce. – Do tego czasu nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. To się nie zdarzy. Moim obowiązkiem jest cię chronić.

Izar poczuł, jak jego usta mocno się zaciskają, po czym wydał z siebie stłumiony śmiech.

— Nawet przed tobą samym?

Co dziwne, Voldemort uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Myślę, że gdyby była taka potrzeba, sam doskonale dałbyś sobie radę.

Black pokręcił głową, niezwykle rozbawiony tą odpowiedzią.

— Jesteś niewiarygodny. – I chociaż pragnął wcisnąć twarz z powrotem w poduszkę i poddać się swojemu zmęczeniu, wiedział, że krew, którą wypił, wkrótce uzupełni jego zapasy energii. Poza tym, wciąż _musiał_ wziąć prysznic. – Gdzie jesteśmy? – Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zmieniając temat. Lepiej było nie kierować na pierścień więcej uwagi, niż to konieczne. – W innej bazie?

— Tak – odparł z roztargnieniem mężczyzna. – Jest tylko tymczasowa i gorzej zabezpieczona niż poprzednia. Ale nada się. Nie zostało już wiele do końca.

Na twarzy Izara pojawił się grymas, a Voldemort pochylił się i przycisnął twarz do zgięcia jego szyi. Palce mężczyzny siłą zwróciły jego głowę bliżej swojej.

— Wspominałem już, jak wspaniale dzisiaj pachniesz?

Żołądek Izara ścisnęło oburzenie na myśl o tym, że jego ciało wydziela zapach Voldemorta.

— Jesteś _draniem_!

Czarny Pan roześmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi.

 

**~*~**

 

Dwanaście postaci siedziało leniwie, spoglądając na siebie w zamyśleniu kątem oka, ale nic nie mówiąc. Każdy koncentrował się na utrzymaniu swojej chłodnej fasady i knuciu sprytnych obelg, które mógłby może wykorzystać w czasie spotkania. Choć jeden z zebranych, oczywiście, to spostrzegł i nie był w stanie zetrzeć ze swojej twarzy uśmieszku. Wszyscy oni myśleli, że są tacy istotni i ważni. I choć Izar lubił sądzić, że są jednym z najważniejszych członów armii Ciemnej Strony, byli również zwyczajnymi zabawkami Czarnego Pana.

Zregenerowanie sił zajęło mu kilka dni, w czasie których Voldemort był, jak zwykle, apodyktyczny. Wciskał mu w ręce kielich z krwią, ilekroć nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Skończyło się to tym, że Izar pogrążał się w długiej, kilkugodzinnej kąpieli, aby tylko od niego uciec. Choć Voldemort zachowywał się również dziwnie. Z braku lepszego słowa, był po prostu… był cholernie przylepny. Oczywiście jak na Czarnego Pana. Gdyby zachowywał się tak ktokolwiek inny, nikt by tego w życiu tak nie określił.

Niemniej jednak Izar nadstawiał drugi policzek, ani trochę zadowolony z wiszącego między nimi gęstego napięcia seksualnego. Uprawiali seks w dniu ataku na bazę, zaledwie kilka dni temu. Nie miał zamiaru ulegać swoim seksualnym pragnieniom. Minęło już wiele czasu, odkąd ostatnio rządziły _nim_ prymitywne potrzeby. Tak czy inaczej, nie miał nic przeciwko trzymaniu się od Voldemorta z daleka i sprawiania, by ten cierpiał. Zachowanie Voldemorta nie wiązało się jednak tylko z poddawaniem się napięciu seksualnemu. Czarny Pan był… przylepny… jak gdyby…

Cholera jasna, Izar nie wiedział nawet, jak to zdefiniować. To było tak _niepodobne_ do Czarnego Pana, że udawał, iż tego nie dostrzega.

Wyprostował się na krześle i elegancko skrzyżował nogi. Naprzeciw niego siedziała czwórka Lestrange’ów. Po obu stronach Cenego znajdowali się jego synowie, ale sprawiał on wrażenie równie znużonego, co Izar. Natomiast miejsce obok Rudolfusa zajmowała uśmiechająca się szeroko Bellatriks. Jej postawie brakowało typowego kobietom wdzięku, który posiadała większość czarownic. Zamiast tego jej ramiona były przygarbione, a przedramiona oparte o nogi, dając otaczającym ją czarodziejom doskonały widok na jej obfite piersi.

I niektórzy rzeczywiście wpatrywali się w nie z różnym stopniem zainteresowania. Na przykład Walden McNair gapił się w nie otwarcie. Siedzący obok niego Barty Coruch Junior próbował sprawiać przy tym wrażenie nonszalanckiego, ale Izar wyraźnie widział lekki uśmiech, który unosił kąciki jego ust, przez co wyglądał jak uczeń przyłapany z rękami w spodniach. Oczywiście najbardziej dyskretny był Evan Rosier. Ręką przykrywał usta i przyjął doskonałą pozycję na wpatrywanie się w dekolt kątem oka. Nie tylko jednak Izar dostrzegł, co skupia jego wzrok. Ayers Rosier, dziadek Evana odchrząknął i rzucił swojemu wnukowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

Izar przez chwilę przypatrywał się Rosierom. Ayers należał do pierwszych śmierciożerców i był zaledwie uczniem, gdy przyrzekł swoją lojalność Tomowi Riddle’owi. Dzielili ze sobą dormitorium w Slytherinie. W pewnym sensie niepokojące było przypomnienie sobie w taki sposób o prawdziwym wieku Voldemorta. Siedemdziesięcioletni Ayers miał wiele zmarszczek i łysinę. A jego wnuk, Evan, był tylko kilka lat starszy od Izara.

Młodzieniec prychnął drwiąco. Voldemort mógłby być jego pieprzonym dziadkiem. Ich relacja rzeczywiście była piękna i pokręcona.

Bellatriks podciągnęła swoją postrzępioną sukienkę nad kolana i westchnęła, po czym oparła plecy o krzesło i przerzuciła swoje masywne, czarne loki przez ramię. Znudzone spojrzenie jej męża tylko jeszcze bardziej się nasiliło. Najwyraźniej nie był speszony postępkami swojej żony.

— To cholerna syrena – szepnął do ucha Izara Augustus Rookwood. – Szalona suka, ale bardzo atrakcyjna dla oczu.

— Skoro tak mówisz – odparł sucho i posłał Rookwoodowi mocne spojrzenie.

Jedynymi sprawiającymi wrażenie nieświadomych wyczynów Bellatriks byli Lucjusz i Evelyn Mulciber. Chociaż ten drugi czytał znajdujący się w jego rękach list, zupełnie ignorując resztę członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Lucjusz natomiast siedział obok pustego krzesła, przesuwając wzrokiem między Augustusem i Izarem, ignorując Bellatriks z odpowiednią powściągliwością. Jeśli jednak ktoś pytałby Izara o zdanie, Lucjusz ogólnie wydawał się bardziej zainteresowany mężczyznami, mimo że lubił ukrywać się za piękną blondynką.

Oparta o krzesło Bellatriks rozchyliła nogi nieco zbyt szeroko, aby nie wywołało to u Izara obrzydzenia. Siedział bezpośrednio naprzeciwko niej. I szybko odwrócił wzrok. Kobieta odchyliła szyję i roześmiała się głośno, łamiąc zalegającą w pokoju ciszę. To była dla niej zwyczajna gra, sądząc po zadowolonym szumieniu jej aury.

— Mój drogi, _drogi_ bratanku – zaszczebiotała. Kiedy przechyliła głowę, jedynym, co rujnowało obraz uwodzicielskiej kobiety, było strzykanie jej stawów. Jej oczy spoczęły na Izarze, jednak wciąż była w pełni świadoma spojrzeń innych mężczyzn.

Zakołysała się i wstała, przechodząc przez środek kręgu w jego stronę. Jej długie palce zacisnęły się na Rookwoodzie i zrzuciły go z krzesła. Mężczyzna potknął się i fachowo złapał równowagę, zanim mógłby upaść płasko na ziemię. Bellatriks zajęła szybko jego miejsce, a mu pozostało tylko stanie pośrodku kręgu.

Izar wciąż wpatrywał się prosto przed siebie, ani trochę niewzruszony tym, jak jego daleka ciotka owija rękę wokół jego ramion i głaszcze go po włosach. Przycisnęła piersi do jego ramienia, a wolną rękę położyła na jego udzie.

— Potrzebujesz w swoim życiu kobiety, mój słodki bratanku. _Prawdziwej_ kobiety, która będzie mogła pokazać ci różne przyjemności.

Teraz już wszyscy, łącznie z Lucjuszem, otwarcie się w nich wpatrywali.

Black wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na jej unoszącą się nad nim twarz.

— Jesteś chętna, jak rozumiem? – mruknął pytająco. – Bo jestem pewien, kochana Bello, że nikt inny nie byłby nigdy w stanie tak jak ty sprostać moim oczekiwaniom. Twój urok jest po prostu… przytłaczający.

Żachnęła się, dostrzegając w jego słowach sarkazm. Przesunęła rękę na jego niewzruszoną męskość i ścisnęła ją, mrucząc z rozkoszy.

— Szkoda. Być może wolisz jednak bezrozumną płeć męską ponad piękną.

— Tak, zdecydowanie o to chodzi – zgodził się z rozbawieniem, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jej wędrujące ręce. Czarny pierścień celtycki na jego palcu ogrzał się jednak zaciekle. Najwyraźniej nie rozróżniał propozycji seksualnych składanych przez chcianych i niechcianych zalotników. – Bo przecież to jedyne wytłumaczenie, dlaczego ktoś mógłby ci się oprzeć.

— Oczywiście, że to pedał – mruknął Rabastan. – Widzieliście jego ładniutką buźkę? Aż prosi się o przyciśnięcie jej do materaca.

W pokoju pojawiła się nagle atmosfera oburzenia i Izar uśmiechnął się radośnie. Przechodzili już przez to w czasie ostatniej uroczystości przesilenia zimowego.

— Już ci mówiłem, Rabastanie, że nie musisz zachowywać się tak haniebnie, aby zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Jestem otwarty na propozycje, skarbie.

Najstarsi mężczyźni znajdujący się w kręgu tylko pokręcili z rozdrażnieniem głowami na ich zachowanie. Lestrange poczerwieniał, dusząc się na krześle naprzeciwko niego.

— Przyjmę tę propozycję – szepnął mężczyzna. – I znajdę jakieś dobre zastosowanie dla twoich ust.

Lucjusz syknął cicho, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

— Taka wulgarność, Lestrange. – Blondyn przesunął z wdziękiem ręką po swoich szatach, jakby chciał zetrzeć z nich brud, jaki zebrał się z powodu siedzenia tak blisko Rabastana.

Lestrange odepchnął zbliżającą się do niego rękę ojca i spojrzał spod byka na Izara i swoją bratową.

— Ten bachor zasługuje, by wykorzystywano go w celu, w jakim został stworzony. Najwyraźniej tylko Czarny Pan jest wystarczająco inteligentny, aby to dostrzec.

Izar pokręcił głową i oparł się wygodnie o krzesło, obserwując wybuchający chaos. Pochylająca się nad nim Bellatriks wyskoczyła z krzesła, ale nie była przy tym sama. Również większość reszty śmierciożerców krzyknęła z oburzenia, wytrzeszczając oczy w przerażeniu i wściekłości.

— Jak _śmiesz_?! – wrzasnęła Bellatriks. – Jak śmiesz plugawić w taki sposób wizerunek naszego Pana?

Równie oburzeni, co Bellatiks wydawali się trzej rówieśnicy Toma Riddle’a.

— Nie bądź taka zaskoczona – ogłosił z wesołością Rabastan. – Jest dziwką Czarnego Pana. Nie widzisz tego?

Zanim śmierciożercy mogliby obrzucić Rabastana klątwami, przemówił zimny i opanowany głos.

— Nie traćcie na niego swojego czasu – mruknął ze znudzeniem Barty Crouch Junior. – Jest tylko zazdrosny. Został członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu Czarnego Pana tylko ze względu na swojego ojca i brata. Black wspiął się po szeregach tak szybko, bo pokazał swoje genialne umiejętności i nasz Pan go z tego powodu wynagrodził. Oczywiście, że Rabastan opracował fałszywe oskarżenia, aby wyjaśnić sobie jego sukces.

Izar zmarszczył powątpiewająco brwi na Croucha Juniora, obserwując, jak najmłodszy poza nim samym członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu przygląda się nonszalancko swoim paznokciom, po czym kontynuuje:

— A oczywiście Rabastan potrafi wyrażać swoją zazdrość jedynie poprzez wulgarny język i absurdalne oskarżenia. – Barty posłał wspomnianemu śmierciożercy lekki uśmiech. – Powinniśmy czuć litość wobec jego braku pewności siebie, a nie rzucać w niego klątwami.

Rabastan trząsł się, a jego ocierające się o siebie zęby słychać było aż z drugiego końca pokoju.

— Zazdrosny? Tak? A co z _tobą_ , Crouch? Nasz Pan nie zajmuje się już zastępowaniem ci _ojca_ – zaszydził mężczyzna, w wyniku czego twarz Barty’ego pociemniała. – Może to ty masz problemy z zazdrością?

Crouch Junior roześmiał się.

— I taka jest właśnie różnica między nami, Lestrange. Ja wiem, jak radzić sobie ze swoją zazdrością. – Ciemne oczy Barty’ego spoczęły wyzywająco na Izarze. Był w nich jednak również ślad niechętnego szacunku. – Poza tym doceniam ludzi, którzy na to zasługują. Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak sam próbujesz na własną rękę uciec z Ministerstwa.

Izar posłał młodemu śmierciożercy ostre skinienie głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że wiele pewności siebie i sił wymagało od niego przyznanie się do tego publicznie. Barty prychnął tylko, wracając do bezmyślnego czyszczenia swoich paznokci.

Tego właśnie Izar pragnął. Kiedy został przydzielony do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, napotkał się z wrogością i wątpliwościami. Z czasem jednak udało mu się dać tym cynicznym śmierciożercom powody do wierzenia w jego umiejętności. Chciał udowodnić przed samym sobą swoją wartość. Gdyby jego związek z Voldemortem nie był tajemnicą, nigdy nie udałoby mu się zdobyć szacunku, na jaki zasługiwał. Wszyscy wierzyliby, że jego awans w szeregach spowodowało seksualne faworyzowanie.

I chociaż Rabastan wciąż miał wątpliwości, reszta z pewnością zmieniła swój sposób postrzegania go. Udowadniało mu to, że posiada umiejętność zaimponowania innym czarodziejom. Z pewnością było to doświadczenie, którego wyniki mogą mu się w przyszłości przydać…

Jego przemyślenia urwały się gwałtownie i nagle ogarnęły go mdłości. Nie miał przyszłości z Voldemortem. Nie, jeśli wierzyć wizji Aidena.

_Miałbyś, gdybyś pozwolił mu się wskrzesić…_

Zesztywniał. Zanim mógłby jednak głębiej zacząć zastanawiać się nad tym problemem, w końcu pojawił się gość honorowy. Czarny Pan wkroczył dumnie do pokoju, mając na twarzy wyraz doskonałej obojętności. Jego głowy nie zakrywał kaptur, przez co widać było ostre rysy jego twarzy i głęboki grymas. Szkarłatne oczy ledwie przesunęły się po stojących śmierciożercach, nim spoczęły na Izarze.

— Coś ty tym razem zrobił, dziecko? – zapytał Voldemort, gdy mijał jego krzesło.

Izar wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami, rezygnując z sarkastycznej odzywki. Najwyraźniej nie było to do niego podobne, bo Czarny Pan zawahał się na chwilę, zanim zajął swoje miejsce.

Voldemort postukał palcami w podłokietnik, spoglądając z monotonią na stojących pośrodku okręgu śmierciożerców.

— Usiądźcie – rozkazał ostro i patrzył z tłumioną radością, jak rzucają się do działania. – Zebrałem was tu dzisiaj, aby przedyskutować jutrzejsze plany. Jeśli jednak coś innego zaprząta wam głowę…

— Nie, mój Panie. – To Lucjusz przemówił w imieniu wszystkich, pochylając głowę. – Z radością będziemy ci służyć i nie możemy się już doczekać, by poznać twoje plany.

Izar ledwo opanował się przed wsadzeniem palca w usta i zadławieniem się. Bellatriks usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, na szczęście, ze względu na szacunek do Czarnego Pana, zaprzestając swoich gierek. Również reszta śmierciożerców wróciła na krzesła, a na ich twarzach, z wyjątkiem Rabastana, nie widać już było ich wcześniejszej złości.

Voldemort przyjrzał się uważne każdemu członkowi swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu, szczególnie skupiając się na Rabastanie i Bellatriks.

— Nadszedł czas na zaatakowanie Hogwartu.

To oświadczenie napotkało się z ciszą, po czym śmierciożercy złamali ją różnymi okrzykami radości. Izar natomiast siedział sztywno na swoim krześle, czując w żołądku dziwne uczucie. Już wcześniej wiedział, o czym Voldemort chciał porozmawiać ze swoimi poplecznikami, ale dopiero teraz uderzyło w niego, jak bliskie jest zakończenie tej wojny. Po ataku na Hogwart, w zależności jak powiedzie się on armii Ciemnej Strony, Tom Riddle zostanie wybrany na stanowisko Ministra i przejmie władzę nad społeczeństwem, w którym zacznie wprowadzać _swoje_ zmiany.

A potem nie będzie już wojny, nie będzie bitew, jeśli nie liczyć zbójeckich śmierciożerców, którzy będą chcieli znów zasmakować tortur i wprowadzić zamęt, a także grup Jasnych czarodziejów próbujących rozpocząć bunt.

Poza tym… to będzie koniec. I chociaż Izar chciałby powiedzieć, jak bardzo się z tego cieszy, nie mógł. Przez kilka ostatnich lat całkowicie skupiał się na walczeniu o to, by Voldemort rządził Wielką Brytanią. Jednak teraz, gdy niemal się to udało, czuł się zniechęcony.

To był koniec.

A czekająca na niego po tym przyszłość była niepewna, ponura i przygnębiająca.

Nie wiedział, jak skończy się bitwa w Hogwarcie. Cholera, równie dobrze jego założenia wobec wizji Aidena mogły być błędne i może w jej czasie umrzeć. Voldemort mógł umrzeć. Lucjusz mógł umrzeć. Bellatriks mogła umrzeć. Armia Ciemnej Strony mogła zostać zmieciona przez połączone siły Zakonu i Ministerstwa.

Był wytrącony z równowagi, ale wiedział również, że musi skupić się na teraźniejszości.

— Pan Black będzie najważniejszym czynnikiem naszego ataku – kontynuował Czarny Pan. – Rozplącze bariery antyaportacyjne nałożone na zamek. Kiedy mu się to uda, naszym celem jest sianie spustoszenia. Sprawcie, by czarodziejski świat się nas bał. W końcu Hogwart jest postrzegany jako najbezpieczniejsza twierdza. Mieszkają w nim dzieci. I to właśnie wykorzystamy.

Izar zesztywniał i położył rękę na brodzie, aby ugryźć się w język. Z pewnością przecież Voldemort nie próbował powiedzieć im, aby atakowali dzieci?

— Chcę, byś rozerwał bariery otaczające Pokoje Wspólne, Izarze. Niech chaos zwiększy się, kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że nie mają się gdzie ukryć – rozkazał Voldemort, którego wzrok wbijał się Izarowi w czaszkę. Po chwili Czarny Pan wydał z siebie zainteresowany dźwięk, dostrzegając jego sztywność. – Masz wobec tego jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Wymieniwszy z Lucjuszem spojrzenia, odsunął rękę od twarzy i pochylił na bok głowę.

— Mówiąc wprost, mój Panie, tak, mam wobec tego zastrzeżenia. Nie sądzę, by dobrym pomysłem było angażowanie w to dzieci.

Wśród kręgu rozbrzmiały prychnięcia, przed którym powstrzymał się tylko Lucjusz. Tylko on tak naprawdę ze wszystkich zgromadzonych mocno trzymał się swojej moralności. Resztę śmierciożerców ani odrobinę nie obchodziło to, że jedenastolatkowie zostaną przez nich zarżnięci. Izar nie _lubił_ dzieci, zwłaszcza mugolskich, ale miał wobec nich słabość. A te były czarodziejskie.

— Ach tak? – Voldemort pochylił się, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Dzieci są naszą przyszłością, panie Black. Jeśli z pierwszej ręki doświadczą, jak bezwzględna i mroczna może być wojna, jeszcze bardziej docenią Toma Riddle’a, który ją powstrzyma. Nie zgadzasz się?

— Bardzo dobra i rozsądna teoria, mój Panie – przyznał głucho Izar. I rzeczywiście tak było. Po prostu się z nią nie zgadzał. A Czarny Pan był tego doskonale świadom.

— Szczegóły dotyczące dzieci omówimy w późniejszym terminie, panie Black – obiecał mocnym głosem Voldemort, po czym zwrócił się do całości grupy. – Co do planu ataku, jestem otwarty na sugestie. Zarówno Ministerstwo, jak i grupa Dumbledore’a podejrzewa nasze nadejście. Najpewniej pilnować będą barier i ukrywać się, póki się do nich nie zbliżymy.

Izar opuścił brodę do klatki piersiowej, a jego powieki zatrzepotały, gdy w jego umyśle zaczęły rodzić się plany. Analizował możliwe scenariusze, możliwe rozwiązania, cały czas śledząc przy okazji rozbrzmiewające wokół niego sugestie. Voldemort sam zapewne miał już plan ataku – chciał tylko sprawiać wrażenie, że ceni sobie propozycje członków swojego Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Najlepsza jest tradycyjna metoda, mój Panie – odezwał się Cene Lestrange. – Atak na wielką skalę. Black w czasie skupienia się na rozrywaniu barier będzie miał potrzebne wsparcie. Ministerstwo nie będzie przygotowane na tak nagły i silny atak. Weźmiemy ich z zaskoczenia.

W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały pomruki aprobaty, ale Izar nie zgadzał się z nim.

— W wyniku tego planu zaskoczeni zostaniemy tylko my – oświadczył miękko, wciąż patrząc w podłogę. Zapanowała napięta cisza. – Pierwszym błędem, jaki popełniają czarodzieje jest niedocenianie swojego wroga. – Zamrugał, unosząc brodę i łapiąc spojrzenie Cene’a Lestrange’a. – Zostaniemy otoczeni i całkowicie bezbronni, zanim mógłbym choćby wznieść rękę na bariery.

— Co w takim razie proponujesz? – syknął Cene, którego górna warga uniosła się, ujawniając pożółkłe zęby.

Izar postukał palcami o podłokietnik i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Co wy na to, abyśmy zrobili coś bardziej… _efektownego_?


	65. Część II Rozdział 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Za betę odpowiadają dwie wspaniałe dziewczyny - **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Pojawia się trochę lekkiej, odrobinę opisowej erotyki – nic wielkiego.

**Rozdział trzydziesty trzeci**

Ciepłe, bose stopy powoli wysunęły się spod ciężkiej kołdry i z ociąganiem zawisły nad zimną podłogą. Zaczerwienione oczy zamrugały i spojrzały na zegarek, gdy zastanawiał się, co go obudziło – pusta druga połowa łóżka czy pulsujący za oczami ból głowy, którego fale rozprzestrzeniały się po całej czaszce.

James Potter potarł dłonią czoło, krzywiąc się z dyskomfortu. Wytoczywszy się niezgrabnie z łóżka, zaklął pod nosem, gdy jego palce podkurczyły się w proteście wobec kontaktu z lodowatą podłogą. Po jego skórze przetoczyła się gęsia skórka, unosząc włoski na jego nogach i ramionach. Oparł się o ścianę, próbując zebrać się w sobie, gdy zaczęło wirować mu w głowie. Zwykle go nie bolała. Cholera, nie pamiętał nawet, kiedy ostatni raz coś mu dolegało. Musiało być to wiele lat temu. Wraz z Syriuszem wypił za dużo jednej nocy i nad ranem obudził się z ostrym kacem.

Jego wąskie ramiona zadrżały bezbronnie. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że ta migrena ma coś wspólnego z pewnym rudzielcem?

Zmusił się do ruszenia z miejsca, mrugając przy tym kilkakrotnie, aby pozbyć się wilgoci, jaka zebrała się w jego oczach, po czym chwycił leżące na stoliku nocnym okulary. Kiedy otaczający go świat nabrał ostrości, łatwiej mu było przejść przez sypialnię i zejść po schodach. Zrobiwszy to, przetoczył szybko wzrokiem po salonie, bez problemów odnajdując stojącą w nim samotnie postać, skąpaną jedynie w naturalnym, nocnym świetle.

Zawahał się przy ostatnich schodach, nie będąc w stanie pojąć tego, co widzi.

Widok przygnębionej bądź wycofanej Lily nie był niczym niezwykłym, ale nigdy wcześniej nie był świadkiem tego, by całkowicie straciła nad sobą panowanie. Stała z wyprostowanymi ramionami i opuszczonymi rękoma. Gdyby nie jej pochylona głowa i drżące ciało, James mógłby pomyśleć, że jest to postawa pełna dumy. Jej pięści były jednak zaciśnięte, z powodu czego przez bladą i cienką skórę jej rąk przebijały się żyły i ścięgna.

Wydawała się nieświadoma jego obecności. Sięgająca do kolan koszula nocna wisiała na jej szczupłym ciele, przeraźliwie podkreślając jej chorobliwą chudość. Podobnie jak on była boso. I choć skóra zsiniała jej nieco z zimna, nie wyglądała, jakby jej to przeszkadzało. A mimo to oddychała chrapliwie, szlochając sucho. Pochyliła szyję, przez co długie, karmazynowe włosy przykrywały jej twarz, skutecznie ją ukrywając, gdy wydawała z siebie dławiące odgłosy.

James zszedł szybko ze schodów i podszedł do swojej żony.

— Lily? – Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że zanim jej dotknie, powinien ogłosić swoją obecność. Zupełnie jakby podchodził do osaczonego zwierzęcia. – Lily. – Położył pewnie rękę na jej ramieniu, dusząc w sobie zdziwienie wywołane tym, jak bardzo było ono kościste. Minęło… bardzo dużo czasu, odkąd istniała między nimi jakakolwiek intymność… Zwykle, gdy jej dotykał, była całkowicie ubrana.

Wypuściła drżąco powietrze, po czym spojrzała na niego spod swoich cienkich, niegdyś tak pięknych włosów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w jej oczach nie było łez, tylko ciemna i obłąkańcza iskra.

— Zasługuję, by gnić w piekle – powiedziała mu głębokim i niskim głosem. Była nienaturalnie spokojna i opanowana jak na kogoś, kto wyglądał, jakby właśnie tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Już prędzej niemal demoniczna, odrętwiała i absolutnie zimna. – Bez względu na to, jak wiele eliksirów zażyję, mój stan tylko coraz bardziej się pogarsza…

— Lily – zaczął James. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić, co powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji.

— _Chciałabym_ czuć wyrzuty sumienia – kontynuowała, wpatrując się w niego, jakby wcale go tam nie było. – Chciałabym żałować tego, co zrobiłam. Czasami doświadczam poczucia winy, zwłaszcza wobec Izara, ale nie potrafię zmusić się do żałowania tego, co zrobiłam Regulusowi… i tobie…

Przełknął ślinę, nie będąc w stanie się poruszyć. Jej zmęczone i pozbawione emocji oczy obserwowały jego twarz, niemal z niego szydząc.

— Czasami próbuję zmusić się do płaczu. I czasami mi się to udaje, ale nie czuję niczego oprócz łez. Są jedynie produktem mojej magii, suchego życzenia. – Wciąż zaciskała mocno dłonie. Powoli odwróciła się od niego i spojrzała tępo w ścianę. – Wiem, co powinnam czuć. Kiedyś potrafiłam. Ale większość moich obecnych emocji jest produktem doświadczeń z przeszłości. Wcale ich nie czuję.

— Lily – powiedział znowu, wiedząc, że jego głos brzmi niepewnie.. – Nie mów tak…

— Izar – mruknęła delikatnie zza zasłony swoich przetłuszczonych włosów. – Tylko wobec niego jestem w stanie coś _czuć_. Zupełnie jakby miał w sobie drugą część mnie. Czuję wobec niego różne rzeczy. Ale nie wobec nikogo innego. Bez względu na to, jak się staram.

Nie miało to dla Jamesa żadnego sensu. Pokręcił głową i położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach.

— To twoja depresja, Lily. Zażywasz swoje leki?

Ciemne, szmaragdowe oczy rzuciły mu przelotne spojrzenie, po czym znów straciły ostrość.

— Nie, nie biorę ich.

Opuścił ręce i cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony.

— Musimy zabrać cię do szpitala, Lily.

Pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Bez względu na to, co mi przepiszą, Jamesie, nigdy nie będę czuła tego, co gdy byłam młoda. – Boleśnie krucha kobieta odwróciła się do niego plecami i zaczęła wpatrywać w dywan. – Wdarłam ci się dzisiaj do umysłu. Miałeś wzniesione naturalne bariery oklumencyjne, więc rozerwałam je, bo moje zacięte pragnienie chronienia Izara przewyższa moją troskę o ciebie. Musiałam wiedzieć, co zaplanował dla niego Albus. Muszę być przygotowana.

James skrzywił się, czując, jak coś ciężkiego zaciska mu się na sercu i żołądku. Jej słowa go raniły, ale nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Nie wiedział, jak to jest mieć dziecko. Nie mógł winić Lily za jej myśli, bez względu na to, jak zimne i bezwzględne były.

— I rzeczywiście uszkodziłam twój umysł – kontynuowała. – Po wszystkim zdałam sobie sprawę, że mogłam cię poważnie zranić. I wiesz co? Niczego w związku z tym nie poczułam.

James odwrócił się od niej i ścisnął nasadę nosa.

— Dlaczego wciąż się torturujesz? – zapytała w jego plecy. – Dlaczego wciąż kochasz i wspierasz kobietę, która nie może odwzajemnić twojego uczucia? Która nie może cię równie żarliwie pokochać?

James otworzył oczy, czując suchość i bolesny uścisk w gardle. Odwrócił się i objął dłońmi twarz Lily. Jego ciepłe ręce wręcz stopiły się pod wpływem kontaktu z jej zimną skórą, ale nie obchodziło go to. Trzymał ją mocno i pewnie, po czym zrobił krok do przodu i wciągnął jej zapach. Osłonił jej drobne ciało swoim większym, bez słów przysięgając ją chronić.

— Bo zawsze cię kochałem.

 

**~*~**

 

Draco wpatrywał się w kominek, próbując wyobrazić sobie, że znajduje się w dworku Malfoyów, a obok niego siedzi jego matka. Ojciec zajmowałby wtedy miejsce naprzeciwko niego i jak zawsze ubrał okulary do czytania, które nosił tylko w domu, bo było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie nie bał się przyznać, że ich potrzebuje. Draco zawsze śmiał się z niego i jego próżności, ale ostatecznie matka za każdym razem go uciszała, przeczesując czule ciepłą dłonią jego włosy.

Nie znajdował się jednak w rezydencji. Był w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu i siedział na zimnej, skórzanej kanapie, podczas gdy reszta jego domowników spała. Był środek nocy i, szczerze mówiąc, sam również powinien wchodzić już w drugi etap snu. Jednak ogarniający go lęk stawał się coraz bardziej przytłaczający. Coś się miało wkrótce wydarzyć, czuł to. Merlinie, _każdy_ w Hogwarcie to czuł. Uczniowie wpatrywali się w szare niebo, czekając na śnieg, ale chmury nie wydały z siebie nawet jednego płatka.

Jakby tego było mało, nie miał kontaktu z ojcem ani matką. Poinformowali go tylko, że opuszczają rezydencję i nie powrócą do niej, póki nie skończy się wojna, po czym urwali z nim kontakt. „Prorok Codzienny” ogłosił, że są wyjęci spod prawa, a Draco mógł tylko siedzieć i słuchać, jak nazwisko jego rodziny zostaje raz po raz oczerniane. Uczniowie bezustannie przechodzili obok niego i go obrażali, a nauczyciele zerkali na niego znad swoich okularów.

Draco przyjął to bez mrugnięcia okiem, ani razu nie okazując swoich prawdziwych uczuć. W końcu był teraz jedynym udzielającym się społecznie Malfoyem. Chodził więc nieustannie z zadartym nosem i uniesioną brodą. Nikt nigdy nie dowie się o jego głębokim smutku i opanowującym go strachu.

No cóż, prawie nikt. _Ona_ wiedziała. Daphne Greengrass jakimś cudem była w stanie przejrzeć go na wylot.

— Wiedziałam, że tu będziesz.

O wilku mowa.

Złożył dłonie pod brodą i odwrócił się, aby obserwować, jak schodzi po schodach. Przez chwilę był tylko w stanie bezsensownie się na nią gapić. Ubrana była skąpo w szlafrok, który odsłaniał obficie jej dekolt. I choć była niską oraz drobną czarownicą, wydłużał on jej gołe nogi.

Była cholernie _olśniewająca._

Pokręciła nosem i posłała mu kwaśne spojrzenie, po czym owinęła się mocniej szlafrokiem. Draco uniósł brew i się od niej odwrócił. Pomimo że początkowo nie darzył Greengrass sympatią, w czasie ubiegłego roku zaczął postrzegać ją w nowym świetle. Kiedy po raz pierwszy ją spotkał, uznał, że jest zbyt szczera, zbyt dzika i nieokiełznana. Zawsze biegała za Izarem, sprawiając, że czuł się zazdrosny o uwagę, jaką ten jej poświęcał.

Od tego czasu jednak dojrzał i to samo stało się z jego poglądami na jej temat. Widział teraz, że jest niezależna i niezwykle błyskotliwa. Była bardzo podobna do jego matki, ale znacznie seksowniejsza… a te _śmiesznie_ krótkie włosy, które tak lubiła, wydawały się nawet jej pasować.

Poza tym była zupełnie inna od Granger. Hermiony Granger, inteligentnej Krukonki, która jako dziecko wyglądała zwyczajnie, aby nie powiedzieć brzydko. Z drugiej strony nie zainteresował go jej wygląd, a intelekt, niezależność i zdolność do chodzenia z podniesioną głową, pomimo brudnej krwi. Pociągało go również to, że nie wypadało mu ją lubić. Była szlamą i powinien ją nienawidzić, planować jej krwawy koniec. Okazało się jednak, że ten zakazany owoc był dla niego pociągający.

To było z jego strony głupie. Teraz to rozumiał. Z pewnością pozostanie mu jednak wobec niej pewien sentyment, którego nie będzie w stanie się pozbyć. Była jego pierwszym zauroczeniem, jego pierwszą obsesją – jeśli nie liczyć Izara – i pierwszą pokusą.

— Znasz mnie zbyt dobrze – odpowiedział Draco. Był wyraźnie świadomy, że Greengrass siada obok niego na kanapie. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?

Splotła dłonie. Diament złotego pierścienia rodu Greengrassów zamigotał w świetle ognia.

— Jestem zaniepokojona dzisiejszym atakiem. Kto mógłby w takiej chwili spać? – odpowiedziała mu z fałszywą nieśmiałością, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedział, że jest równie niespokojna co on.

— Wszystko pójdzie dobrze – zaczął kulawo. – Poza tym, mając Izara po naszej stronie, jestem pewien, że Hogwart pozostanie możliwie jak najbardziej nietknięty. – Powiercił się niespokojnie, przypominając sobie dzień, gdy poprosił… niemal błagał Blacka o to, by przekonał Czarnego Pana, aby zostawił uczniów w spokoju, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduje się zaatakować szkołę. Zastanawiał się jedynie, czy Izar miał wystarczającą władzę, aby prosić Czarnego Pana o tak wiele.

— Jest niezwykły, prawda? – szepnęła z czułym podziwem Greengrass.

Draco poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, ale niechętnie przyznał, że dziewczyna ma rację. Miał u Izara dług za uratowanie życia jego ojcu. Początkowo myślał, że jest jak każdy inny śmierciożerca – bezwzględny, okrutny i dbający tylko o siebie. To się zmieniło, gdy ocalił Lucjusza po ataku Alastora Moody’ego.

— Nie jesteś zazdrosny, prawda? – mruknęła mu do ucha

Odwrócił się nagle, dotykając jej nosa swoim.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Greengrass – szepnął jej w twarz, spostrzegłszy, że w jego kroczu pod wpływem jej bliskości robi się nieco mniej miejsca. Jej czarujące, zielone oczy zaszydziły z niego, wyzywając, by się poruszył. _Cholera jasna_. Draco próbował uwieść ją na początku tego roku, jednak ona tylko zaśmiała mu się w twarz i nadstawiła drugi policzek. Dlaczego więc teraz nagle się nim zainteresowała, gdy już przestał się o nią zalecać?

Zupełnie jakby rozpalił w niej płomyk pragnienia zabawienia się nim…

Zawahał się, a jego wzrok opadł na jej rozchylone wargi. Uśmiechały się delikatnie, zachęcając go do zbliżenia się. Rzucił Daphne gorzkie spojrzenie, po czym pochylił się i gorliwie je zaatakował. Mruknęła aprobująco, oddając namiętnie jego pocałunek.

Gdy przycisnął ją do kanapy, był już boleśnie twardy. Urwał pocałunek i spojrzał zażarcie w jej zarumienioną twarz, nim jego wzrok opadł na jej falujące piersi. Uśmiechając się szaleńczo, pochylił się i pocałował ich czubek, liżąc kusząco miękkie ciało.

Być może nie robiliby tego, gdyby nie wiedzieli o nadchodzącym ataku. Choć nie zdradzono im jego planów, oboje czuli, że coś się zbliża… i teraz próbowali pozbyć się swoich obaw poprzez zbliżenie się do siebie i skupianie uwagi na czymś innym. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru w czasie ataku bezczynnie się ukrywać. Pokoje Wspólne będą być może chronione, ale zarówno on, jak i Daphne będą walczyć w bitwie, ryzykować swoje życia za coś, co nie do końca rozumieli – a przynajmniej nie tak, jak dorośli.

Szarpnął w dół jej koszulę nocną, ujawniając miękkie i obfite piersi. Jęknęła z aprobatą, gdy jego usta otoczyły jej sutek. Najwyraźniej uznała, że musi go jeszcze bardziej podręczyć, bo owinęła nogi wokół jego pasa. Jęknął cicho, przyciskając swoją męskość do jej łona.

Merlinie, była kusicielką. Te jej pieprzone jęki i wędrujące palce…

Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął palce wokół jej przeklęcie krótkich włosów, z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem zauważając, że są one jedwabiste, na jakie wyglądają. Pochylił się, aby jeszcze raz ją pocałować, po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy całkowicie i absolutnie rozkojarzony.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar przerzucił stronę książki, ignorując dźwięk uderzających o szkło kostek lodu i gorące spojrzenie, jakie kierowane było w sam środek jego czoła.

— Co czytasz, dziecko?

Nie przestał wpatrywać się w słowa umieszczone na jasnej stronie, przez chwilę podziwiając całą księgę. Nie używał jej od dobrych kilku tygodni, ale na szczęście udało mu się odnaleźć ją w jednym z kufrów, które zostały przetransportowane ze starej bazy Voldemorta. Pamiętał, jak ten wręczył mu ją na piętnaste urodziny. Eruditio było wtedy tylko bajką, o której czytał. Ofiarowanie mu przez Czarnego Pana tak rzadkiej księgi było naprawdę wspaniałe. Jej strony były puste, póki nie określił dokładnie tematu, o którym chciał poczytać. Kiedy kończył, zapisane strony znikały, ukrywając przed _wścibskimi_ oczami informacje, którymi był zainteresowany.

— Nic szczególnego – mruknął, przekartkowując strony, na których opisany był proces tworzenia duplikatów różnych przedmiotów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że był wrażliwy na magię i potrafił dostrzec wyraźnie aurę otaczającą pierścień Gauntów, był pewien, że będzie w stanie bez problemów sobie z tym poradzić.

Siedzący tuż obok niego Czarny Pan cmoknął z dezaprobatą, po czym wstał, pochylając się ku niemu.

— Zawsze mogę przejrzeć twój uroczy umysł. Nie byłbyś w stanie go przede mną uchronić.

Dziedzic Blacków uniósł wzrok znad książki i posłał Czarnemu Panu zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Niczego przed tobą nie ukrywam. Popadasz w coraz większą paranoję. – Odsunął książkę od Voldemorta i również pochylił się w jego stronę. – Czy to znaczy, że uważasz mnie za realne zagrożenie? – Posłał mężczyźnie szeroki uśmiech, spostrzegając z zadowoleniem mrużące się na niego oczy.

— Nigdy nie wygrasz – obiecał cicho Czarny Pan. Pociągnął łyk swojego drinka, bez ustanku kierując na Izara swoją uwagę. – Gwarantuję ci to. Zwłaszcza w _tej_ grze.

Izar uniósł brew.

— Nie byłem świadomy, że gramy obecnie w jakąś _grę._ – Odchylił się ponownie i ścisnął mocniej swoją książkę. Słowa Voldemorta go zdenerwowały – był on _zbyt_ arogancki, zbyt pewny siebie. To tylko podsycało determinację Izara. – Powinienem to szybko nadrobić – mruknął sucho. – Co jest jej celem?

Nagle dominujący i wściekły Czarny Pan złapał brutalnie jego szczękę. Książka opadła z kolan Blacka, gdy jego twarz została siłą przyciągnięta do Voldemorta. Szkarłatne oczy błyszczały nienaturalnie, przeszywając go ostro, niemal wytracając z równowagi.

Zanim jednak Czarny Pan mógłby otworzyć usta, Izar zareagował instynktownie i odepchnął go od siebie. Trzymany przez Czarnego Pana kieliszek spadł na ziemie, rozbijając się ogłuszająco. Izar wstał z kanapy i ze złością zbliżył się do kominka, kątem oka bezustannie śledząc miejsce pobytu stojącego za nim mężczyzny.

Obaj milczeli, podczas gdy w powietrzu trzeszczała gniewna i melancholijna atmosfera. Izar przełknął z trudem ślinę i westchnął. Przycisnąwszy dłoń do chłodnego gzymsu kominka, spojrzał w niskie płomienie. Był świadomy, że za jego plecami Voldemort siada na kanapie.

— Nie powróciłeś do tematu dzieci w Hogwarcie – zaczął Czarny Pan.

Izara zaskoczyło, że mężczyzna własnowolnie zmienia temat. Opanował się jednak umiejętnie i pochylił na bok głowę.

— Gdybym na niego naciskał – zaczął – wiem, że zmusiłbyś mnie do błagania o trzymanie dzieci z dala od tej bitwy. Dlatego nic na ten temat nie mówiłem i miałem nadzieję, że twoje zadurzenie we mnie sprawi, że to jeszcze raz przemyślisz.

Mężczyzna roześmiał się, ale w tym dźwięku brakowało charakterystycznego, sadystycznego humoru. Gdyby Izar się odwrócił, wiedział, że uśmiech, który by zastał, nie dosięgałby szkarłatnych oczu.

— Bawi mnie, że określasz ich jako _dzieci_ , podczas gdy sam masz zaledwie szesnaście lat.

— Tak – warknął Izar. – Nie musisz mi przypominać, że już na wieczność pozostanę szesnastolatkiem. – A przynajmniej na tak długo, jak będzie żył.

Czarny Pan zamilkł ponownie, wytrącony z równowagi przez jego chłodny ton. Chwilę później wstał, a jego buty rozgniotły leżące na drewnianej podłodze szkło. Powoli, jak gdyby oceniając jego reakcję, Voldemort otoczył ramiona wokół jego ciała, obejmując go od tyłu. Dmuchnął w jego ucho i policzek, po czym przesunął czule nosem i ustami po jego włosach.

— Nie jesteś sobą, dziecko. Boli mnie to. – Język przesunął się po zewnętrznej części małżowiny usznej Izara. – Wyraźnie widzę, że niesiesz na swoich ramionach jakiś ciężar – mruknął do niego nieco kpiącym tonem Voldemort.

Izar uparcie się nie odwrócił, ale zarazem się mu nie wyrwał. A potem… potem Voldemort zapytał o coś tak zaskakującego, że Izar stał się w jego uścisku całkowicie bezwładny.

— Jesteś ze mną nieszczęśliwy?

Black skrzywił się, czując się klaustrofobicznie i niczym zapędzony w kozi róg. Odsunął głowę od muskających go warg, czując, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku. Czy był z Voldemortem szczęśliwy? Regulusowi powiedział, że tak, ale zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że nigdy tak naprawdę tego nie przemyślał. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się głęboko nad swoimi uczuciami. I nie chciał robić tego teraz. Nie, gdy był pod presją, całkowicie świadomy tego, że to pytanie musiało mieć jeszcze jakieś drugie dno.

— Nie – przyznał szczerze. Odwrócił się i na krótko przycisnął swoje usta do warg Voldemorta. – Nie jestem nieszczęśliwy. Chciałbym po prostu, aby okoliczności były inne. – Wyplątał się z uścisku i posłał mężczyźnie przez ramię lekki uśmieszek. – Powinieneś odpocząć przed jutrzejszą bitwą. W końcu to twoja szansa na zabłyśnięcie, mój Panie.

 

**~*~**

 

— Czy wszystkie stanowiska są zabezpieczone? – zapytał ostro przez ramię Rufus. Wlekący się za nim mężczyzna potknął się o szaty i stracił równowagę, ale jakoś udało mu się nie upaść.

— Tak, panie Ministrze. – Sekretarz poprawił okulary. – Właśnie w tej chwili aurorzy gromadzą się wokół barier Hogwartu. Odkąd tylko Black uciekł z naszych celi, zabezpieczenia zostały maksymalnie wzmocnione. Dumbledore poprosił dziś o dodatkowych ludzi do pilnowania granic.

— I? – naciskał Rufus, gdy, pomimo utykania, udało mu się zostawić młodszego czarodzieja w tyle. – Mam nadzieję, że współpracowałeś i wysłałeś mu wsparcie, o które prosił.

— Tak – odparł sztywno Jenkins, jak gdyby urażony, że Rufus myśli, iż mógłby uczynić inaczej.

Minister mruknął potwierdzająco, nie chcąc powiedzieć na ten temat nic więcej. Opatulił się mocniej swoim jasnoszarym płaszczem, po czym ruszył do swojego gabinetu. Współpracowanie z Albusem Dumbledore’em i przyjmowanie od niego rozkazów było ciosem dla jego dumy. Trudno było mu przełknąć również to, że musiał posłać mu _swoich_ aurorów niczym jakichś parobków. Nigdy nie chciał pracować z żadnym Panem, aby innego pokonać. Czuł się przez to jak zwykły przeciętniak, wykorzystywany przez każdego z nich jako środek do osiągnięcia jakiegoś celu.

Voldemort i Dumbledore wierzyli, że to ich wojna. Dobro przeciwko złu. Białe przeciwko czarnemu. Jasna Strona przeciwko Ciemnej. Zawsze tak było z Panami. I chociaż Rufus uważał, że Izar Black ma z nich wszystkich najlepsze perspektywy na stanie się Szarym Panem, chłopiec za bardzo znajdował się pod wpływem Riddle’a, aby się mu wymknąć i w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc tej wojnie. Tak czy inaczej, prędzej czy później na pewno zostanie _Panem_ i Rufus nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby do tego chaosu wrzucony został jeszcze jeden dyktator.

Ostatecznie, jeśli chciał, aby cokolwiek zostało dobrze zrobione, sam się będzie musiał za to zabrać. To była duża presja. Społeczeństwo i całe państwo powinno być rządzone przez _ludzi_. Nie przez Panów. To rząd zawsze powinien władać. Rufusowi udało się już przedrzeć przez wszystkie departamenty i oczyścić je ze wszelkiego oszustwa, jakie tylko był w stanie znaleźć. To prawda, wiedział, że nigdy tak naprawdę nie uda mu się zniszczyć wszystkich manipulacji i korupcji, ale był to już jakiś początek.

I niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli ugnie się przed Panem, bez względu na to, czy miałby być to Dumbledore, czy Voldemort.

Tak, jak na razie pracował z Albusem. Ale było to tylko powierzchowne. Stary dyrektor pożyczał sobie jego ludzi, a Rufus jego. Obaj mieli wspólny cel. Chcieli obalić Lorda Voldemorta i jego armię, powstrzymać spustoszenie, jakie sprowadzał na Wielką Brytanię.

Dumbledore nie musiał wiedzieć, że Rufus ma swoje własne plany. Hogwart przejmie wkrótce rząd. Człowiek posiadający taką władzę nigdy nie powinien prowadzić szkoły, wpływać tak bardzo na uczniów i sprawiać, by dzieci widziały świat w odcieniach czerni i bieli. Wszystko było szare. Nawet wszechmocny Albus Dumbledore miał skazy, które plamiły jasną aurę, jaką się otaczał. To samo dotyczyło Ciemności. Izar Black był doskonałym przykładem. Wielu uznawało go za całkowicie złego i Mrocznego, ale chłopiec posiadał moralność i skrawek człowieczeństwa, które rozjaśniały jego ciemny płaszcz do solidnej szarości.

Rufus zacisnął wargi, wkraczając do swojego gabinetu z Jenkinsem depczącym mu po piętach. Nienawidził tego, jakim człowiekiem się stał po objęciu stanowiska Ministra. Życie było znacznie łatwiejsze, gdy był szefem departamentu aurorów. Z drugiej strony, wtedy jego poglądy były znacznie bardziej ograniczone. Chociaż znał kilka zaklęć z zakresu Czarnej Magii, stosował je ostrożnie i tylko, gdy nie miał innego wyjścia. Wierzył, że Czarna Magia korumpuje. Jasna Magia była lepsza dla jego duszy.

I chociaż tak właśnie było, a większość czarodziejów miało kłopoty z kontrolowaniem Ciemności, nie sprawiało to, że ta gałąź magii była zła. To, jaką dziedzinę magii decydował się praktykować jakiś czarodziej bądź czarownica, nie definiowało tego, kim jest – dopiero to, do czego ją wykorzystywał. To czyny definiowały człowieka.

W dzisiejszych czasach – i również wtedy, gdy sam dorastał – dzieci uczono, że świat dzieli się na czerń i biel. Że ci, którzy używają Czarnej Magii są źli, a ci, którzy praktykują Jasną – całkowicie dobrzy.

To musiało się zmienić.

I Rufus _gardził_ sobą za myślenie o tym tak otwarcie… za _zgadzanie_ _się_ z udzielonymi prasie przez Toma Riddle’a nieskończonymi mowami. Nie był idiotą. Jasne, zajęło mu trochę zaakceptowanie, że to Riddle jest Czarnym Panem, ale przejrzał jego motywy. Lord Voldemort i Tom Riddle byli w oczach świata dwiema zupełnie odrębnymi osobami. Ten drugi miał ocalić świat poprzez zrzucenie go z pozycji Ministra i pozbycie się Voldemorta za pomocą wprowadzenia w społeczeństwie pewnych zmian.

Rufus potarł nasadę nosa i zamknął mocno oczy. Był zwykłym pionkiem. Armia Ciemnej Strony nie zamordowała go tylko dlatego, że Tom Riddle wciąż potrzebował go żywego, aby przejąć po nim stanowisko Ministra.

To było sprytne. I Rufus niechętnie szanował zmiany, jakie zaplanował Riddle. Co nie znaczyło, że popierał jego metody. Wyjąwszy wszystkie te rajdy i mordy, Voldemort podchodził do tego bardzo przebiegle. Zaplanował wszystko tak, by społeczeństwo nie protestowało aż tak bardzo przeciwko nagłym zmianom, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że dokonane przez niego i jego ludzi morderstwa były niemoralne. No i kto powiedział, że Riddle nie planuje skierować Wielkiej Brytanii bardziej ku ciemności, a nie szarości, jak to wyobrażał sobie Rufus? Jeśli Czarny Pan był Mrocznym czarodziejem, z pewnością jego rządy będą pełne korupcji.

Nie mógł pozwolić mu wygrać. Nie pozwoli Riddle’owi sobą dłużej manipulować. I to dlatego właśnie wezwał niebezpiecznego, ale pożytecznego sojusznika. Nawet Dumbledore nie był tego świadomy. Rufus całkowicie zmiażdży armię Ciemnej Strony.

Chciał oszczędzić tylko jedną osobę.

I nikogo pewnie nie zdziwi, gdy wyjdzie na jaw, że pragnął ocalić Izara Blacka. Chłopiec był chyba jego niezdrową obsesją. Ilekroć jednak na niego spoglądał, ogarniał go smutek. Ten czarodziej miał tak wielki potencjał! A wciąż był przecież taki młody. Rufus nie wiedział jeszcze, co dokładnie chciał z im zrobić. Zależeć to będzie pewnie od tego, co wydarzy się w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. W tym czasie na pewno uda mu się jednak zbudować więzienie, które zdoła powstrzymać kogoś wrażliwego na magię.

Jeśli nie liczyć nieuzasadnionych zabójstw, ucieczka chłopca z Ministerstwa była… niemal imponująca. Wrażliwi na magię nie byli znani z umiejętności odcinania rdzenia czyjegoś czarodzieja. Taki potencjał, taka moc i inteligencja mogłyby mocno mu się przysłużyć. Poza tym chłopiec był czarującym, urodzonym politykiem.

Rufus musiał jednak zaakceptować fakt, że Izar był również niebezpieczny i bardzo wyraźnie było widać wpływ, jaki miało na niego wychowanie go przez Czarnego Pana. Chociaż nawet w tej sytuacji był wystarczająco silny, aby posiadać własne przekonania i moralność. W tych wszystkich pojedynkach, jakie stoczył, ani razu nie zdusił rdzenia magicznego swojego przeciwnika, aby zyskać przewagę. A przecież żadne dziecko wychowane przez Czarnego Pana nie powinno się przed takim czymś zawahać.

A Izar to robił.

— Dyrektor Dumbledore kazał przekazać, że nieco wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia wokół barier zamku widziano kilku śmierciożerców – zaczął niepewnie zza jego pleców Jenkins. Wkroczyli do gabinetu Ministra.

— To mnie nie dziwi – mruknął, siadając w swoim fotelu. – Izar Black został złapany przy barierach Hogwartu zaledwie kilka dni temu. Jest znany z umiejętności odcinania magii i rozrywania zaklęć ochronnych szybciej i skuteczniej niż jakikolwiek łamacz klątw.

Ciemny blondyn usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego i spojrzał na niego dużymi, naiwnymi oczami.

— Myśli pan, że uda im się przebić przez zaklęcia ochronne? – Mężczyzna spuścił z zastanowieniem wzrok na swój nieuporządkowany garnitur. – Nie będą chyba przecież na tyle głupi, aby zaatakować zamek, gdy w jego pobliżu kręci się tak wielu aurorów.

— Nie – zgodził się ponuro Rufus. – Jednak ten chłopiec znany jest z dokonywania niemożliwego.

Gdy tylko te słowa uciekły z jego ust, światła w Ministerstwie przyciemniły się i rozległ się alarm. Rufus wstał gwałtownie i oparł się szybko o stojące przed nim biurko, aby nie paść na ziemię, gdy całe Ministerstwo się zatrzęsło. Przez chwilę był tylko w stanie gapić się na przeciwległą ścianę, nie będąc w stanie pojąć, co się właściwie dzieje.

A co jeśli to nie Hogwart był ich celem? Co jeśli to Ministerstwo pragnęła zdobyć Ciemna Strona? Jego ludzie kręcili się teraz wokół Hogwartu. W Ministerstwie nie było teraz żadnej siły, żadnej armii, która mogłaby go chronić.

Zacisnął zęby, próbując ocenić, czy był to podstęp, czy może prawdziwy plan Ciemnej Strony. Całkiem rozsądne wydawało się, by Czarny Pan celowo zwrócił ich uwagę na Hogwart i tym z powodzeniem ściągnął do niego siły Rufusa, zostawiając Ministerstwo całkowicie bez obrony. Wyglądało na to, że ten dwulicowy polityk zawsze myślał o dwa kroki na przód.

— Cholera! – warknął Rufus i uderzył pięścią w biurko. Niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli przegra tę wojnę.

 

**~*~**

 

— Znikają – zauważył z radością Lestrange. – Znikają! Dokładnie tak jak planowaliśmy. – Mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho.

— My? – zapytał rozbawiony Crouch Junior. – To był pomysł Czarnego Pana, ty głupcze. Nie twój. Nie _nasz_.

A niech sobie myślą, że to Voldemort opracował ten plan. W końcu byli obecni, gdy Izar prezentował swój pomysł i doskonale wiedzieli, że to on go wymyślił. Nie obchodziło go, komu przypadną wszystkie zasługi, o ile tylko ten cały plan zadziała. Co nie zmieniało faktu, iż zabawne było, że śmierciożercy upierali się, iż to Voldemort za nim stał – zwłaszcza że Czarny Pan od samego początku był mu przeciwny.

Rzucił leniwie okiem na bariery Hogwartu, obserwując spod fałdów swojego kaptura, jak aurorzy powoli deportują się. W końcu cała armia Ciemnej Strony atakowała obecnie Ministerstwo. No cóż, a przynajmniej prawie cała – on, wraz z dwoma innymi śmierciożercami, oboma należącymi do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, siedział aktualnie w lesie na grubych gałęziach drzew.

Podciągnął skórzane rękawice wyżej na ręce, co powodowało, że materiał, z którego zostały wykonane, zaskrzypiał.

— Jeśli się nie zamknięcie, wszystko pójdzie na marne – ostrzegł ich ostrym sykiem. Pomimo że nie wyczuwał pod nimi ani przy lesie żadnych magicznych sygnatur, nie był na tyle głupi, aby mówić na cały głos. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że zamieszkujące w nim magiczne stworzenia szpiegują dla dyrektora. Nie żeby nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z Albusem. Chciał tylko, aby aurorzy zniknęli spod barier.

Ignorując mordercze spojrzenia rzucane mu przez Rabastana i Barty’ego, zeskoczył ze swojej gałęzi i wylądował na ziemi. Upewnił się wcześniej, aby ich obecna lokacja znajdowała się blisko żelaznych bram Hogwartu. To przy nich właśnie odnalazł mniej więcej wielkości dłoni węzeł zaklęć ochronnych. I, na całe szczęście, ten wciąż tam był, wyglądając równie pięknie i imponująco, co za pierwszym razem. Pragnął wyciągnąć do niego palce i pogłaskać czule kolorowe warstwy, z których się składał.

Zamiast tego stał dalej nieruchomo, słuchając wciąż rozbrzmiewających w powietrzu trzasków deportacji. Większość aurorów zniknęła, ściągnięta z Hogwartu do Ministerstwa, aby go bronić. Chciał, aby się bardziej pośpieszyli. Leżąca przed nim kusząca magia sprawiła, że jego ręka raz po raz się ku niej wyciągała.

Spojrzał na ciemne niebo. Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił jego usta, gdy jego oczom ukazał się spadający śnieg. To była piękna noc – pełna magii, strachu i oczekiwania, przyszłości, które mogą się wydarzyć. W jej trakcie pojawi się wiele cierpienia, zacięta walka, a on już nie mógł się tego doczekać.

Lestrange i Crouch Junior również zeskoczyli ze swoich gałęzi i zbliżyli się do niego, gdy ich Znaki zaczęły mrowić.

Nadszedł czas. Najwyraźniej zniknęło już wystarczająco wielu aurorów. Plan był prosty. Mieli zwabić aurorów do Ministerstwa poprzez atakowanie go pełną mocą, co miało dać Izarowi wystarczająco czasu i miejsca na rozerwanie zaklęć antyaportacyjnych nałożonych na Hogwart. Kiedy w końcu mu się to uda, dotknie różdżką swojego Mrocznego Znaku i zawiadomi Voldemorta oraz resztę śmierciożerców, że mogą się bezpiecznie aportować.

— Chrońcie tym razem moje plecy, okej? – poprosił zuchwale ponad ramieniem dwóch śmierciożerców. Sam również miał na sobie swoją złotą maskę. Lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt nie rozpozna już więcej jego twarzy. Kiedy Voldemort zostanie Ministrem, pociągnie za odpowiednie sznurki i oczyści imiona swoich śmierciożerców. A będzie to o wiele trudniejsze, jeśli Izar nieustannie widziany będzie w czasie ataków, a już zwłaszcza tego mającego miejsce dzisiejszej nocy.

Barty chrząknął.

— Tylko się pośpiesz, Black. To miejsce przyprawia mnie o dreszcze.

Rezygnując z sarkastycznej odpowiedzi, Izar odwrócił się w stronę barier. Uniósłszy rękę, sięgnął ku zaklęciom ochronnym i delikatnie popieścił budującą je magię. Jego ciało zadrżało z rozkoszy, a oczy przymknęły się odrobinę z radości. Również bariery zamruczały pod wpływem jego dotyku, pusząc się niczym proszący się o pieszczoty kot. Izar uległ im i popieścił czule węzeł oraz starożytne bariery ochronne. To było ekscytujące. Tak stara i potężna magia była rozkoszna. Z łatwością mogłaby go pochłonąć, gdyby tylko nie był wystarczająco ostrożny.

Jego palce powoli zaczęły pracować nad węzłem, a on mruczał i szeptał do niego pieszczotliwe słowa. Magia zaczęła się pomału rozluźniać, dzięki czemu w kokonie otaczających Hogwart barier łatwiej było rozróżnić które jego warstwy do czego służyły. Bariery antyaportacyjne stopniowo się wyostrzały i Izar nieustannie miął na nie oko. Na zamek nałożonych było przynajmniej pięć różnych odpowiadających za nie zaklęć, leżących na sobie warstwa na warstwie. Pomieszane z nimi były jednak również nieskończone ilości czarów ochronnych, wiele tarcz. Najlepiej byłoby całkowicie rozwikłać węzeł, a następnie oderwać cały koc barier jednym, ostrym pociągnięciem.

Węzeł magii westchnął, po czym rozwiązał się pod jego zwinnymi palcami. Izar przechylił głowę i pociągnął za luźne końce. Otaczające Hogwart powietrze wydawało się głośno jęknąć, a śnieg zaczął spadać szybciej. Złota kopuła zaklęć ochronnych zamigotała i rozprzestrzeniły się w niej błyskawice, widoczne bez wątpienia dla każdego, a nie tylko kogoś wrażliwego na magię.

Izar zacisnął zęby i owinął dłonie wokół barier antyaportacyjnych, po czym za nie szarpnął. Odetchnął ciężko, kiedy początkowo stawiły mu opór, ale na dłuższą metę nie były w stanie oprzeć się jego wrażliwości na magię. Zamek wrzasnął, kiedy poczuł, że staje się nagi i bezbronny. Pomimo że wciąż otaczało go wiele warstw zaklęć ochronnych, śmierciożercy powinni już być w stanie się do niego aportować. Izar natomiast dalej będzie pracował nad resztą warstw, kiedy będą już się tu gromadzić.

Lewą ręką wciąż trzymając bariery, prawą uniósł rękaw i przycisnął różdżkę do swojego Znaku. To poinformuje resztę o jego sukcesie.

Kątem swojego pochłoniętego pracą umysłu spostrzegł zbliżającą się do niego od tyłu nową aurę. Niczym odurzony odwrócił się na pięcie i patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak Rabastan pada martwy na ziemię i chwilę później jego śladem podąża również Barty Crouch Junior, nie będąc w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać swojego wroga.

W powietrzu rozbrzmiały trzaski aportacji i Izar był wyraźnie świadomy przybywających śmierciożerców. Nieufnymi i wciąż odurzonymi oczami obserwował, jak Dumbledore wychodzi zza drzew otaczających bramy szkoły.

— Witaj, Izarze.

— Starcze – odpowiedział bełkotliwie.

 

**~*~**

 

Lucjusz wylądował na terenie zamku wraz z resztą swoich współtowarzyszy. Podniósłszy swoje pokryte ciężką szatą ramiona, cieszył się przez chwilę uczuciem aportowania się na ziemie Hogwartu. Odkąd był małym chłopcem, uczniowie zawsze mówili, że nie da się aportować i deportować w granicach szkoły. A teraz, z pomocą Izara, dokonał niemożliwego.

Jego zachwyt nie trwał jednak długo. Poprzez szczeliny swojej maski patrzył, jak grupa śmierciożerców biegnie w stronę zamku. Ku jego wielkiej radości, nie będą wplątywali uczniów w bitwę. Ich zadaniem było tylko jak największe zniszczenie zamku i zaatakowanie tych wszystkich uczniów, którzy będą na tyle głupi, aby opuścić dzisiaj Pokoje Wspólne. Nie mieli ich jednak zabijać.

Najwyraźniej Izar miał nad Czarnym Panem wystarczającą kontrolę, aby go do czegoś takiego przekonać.

Ścisnąwszy mocniej pokrytymi rękawicami dłońmi swoją różdżkę, Lucjusz ruszył za resztą śmierciożerców. Nie minie wiele czasu, nim aurorzy i Zakon tu za nimi przybędą. Celem tego ataku było wepchnięcie Toma Riddle’a na stanowisko Ministra i zniszczenie tak wielu aurorów i członków Zakonu, jak to tylko możliwe. W zależności od tego, jak to się wszystko dzisiaj potoczy, być może będzie to nawet ich ostatni rajd.

Zwolnił jednak, gdy ujrzał toczącą się przed nim scenę. Kilku śmierciożerców, którzy zaczęli już atakować zamek, zostało odrzuconych w powietrze przez niewidzialną siłę. Lucjusz poczuł, jak włoski stają mu na karku dęba, gdy obserwował, jak jego towarzysze próbują wgramolić się z powrotem na nogi. Coś było nie tak.

Odwróciwszy się, spojrzał na stojącego w oddaleniu od swojej armii Czarnego Pana, obserwującego tę scenę z równie dużym zainteresowaniem, co Lucjusz.

— Myślałem, że Izar zajął się barierami? – szepnął do swojego Pana. – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Hogwart ma ich tak wiele.

— Nie ma – syknął Czarny Pan i odwrócił się na pięcie, aby przyjrzeć się granicom zamku. – A przynajmniej do tej pory nie miał.

Lucjusz i reszta śmierciożerców zrobiła krok do tyłu, kiedy pomiędzy nimi uderzyła błyskawica – zbyt niska, aby spowodowana była przez pogodę. Właściwie wydawałoby się, że cały zamek otaczają teraz pioruny, tworząc wokół niego widzialną kopułę. I pomimo że było to złowieszcze, zapierało również dech w piersi, zwłaszcza na tle nieustannie spadającego na ziemię śniegu.

Obrócił się na pięcie, zauważając błyski światła przy bramach Hogwartu.

— Nie deportujcie się – krzyknął Czarny Pan. – Otaczają nas obecnie bariery antyaportacyjne.

Byli uwięzieni przez bariery. Co mogło tylko oznaczać…

Lucjusz patrzył, jak Czarny Pan idzie dużymi krokami przez dziedziniec w stronę bram, zostawiając za sobą zaniepokojoną i rozproszoną armię śmierciożerców. Nie troszcząc się o to, jak przy tym wygląda, Lucjusz pobiegł za nim, obawiając się, że wie, co dokładnie czeka na niego przy wejściu do zamku. Bo z jakiego innego powodu bariery znów otaczałyby szkołę? To nie było planowane, a Izar zawsze był bardzo precyzyjny i uparty. Jeśli coś nie poszłoby po jego myśli, poruszyłby niebo i ziemię, zanim przyznałby się do porażki.

Blondyn zwolnił, gdy zbliżył się do bram i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

Na ziemi klęczał na czworakach śmierciożerca, którego szczupłe ciało drżało z wysiłku utrzymania się w pozycji pionowej. Sądząc po dwóch nieruchomych, martwych ciałach leżących niedaleko niego, Lucjusz mógł tylko zakładać, że był to Izar. Chłopiec nie uniósł wzroku, jego głowa była pochylona, jak gdyby jego czaszka była zbyt ciężka, aby mógł ją dźwigać. Z jego ust wydostawało się ciche skomlenie, przez które bardziej przypominał płaczącego szczeniaka niż dumnego i pewnego siebie czarodzieja, jakim zwykle był.

Szare oczy przesunęły się w stronę Czarnego Pana, który zatrzymał się tuż obok Izara. Oczywistym było, że nie może posunąć się dalej. Pomiędzy nim, a jego kochankiem stała widoczna bariera, jednak mężczyzna nie okazywał żadnych oznak niepokoju, kiedy Izar jęczał nieprzytomnie u jego stóp.

— Kreatywne, stary głupcze – syknął niebezpiecznie Czarny Pan. – Coś tym razem zrobił?

Lucjusz zesztywniał, w końcu dostrzegając jeszcze jednego czarodzieja. Albus Dumbledore stał poza barierami Hogwartu, po ich drugiej stronie. Jego różdżka leniwie wskazywała na Izara, rozpalając w Lucjuszu ostry gniew.

— To zaklęcie stworzyłem specjalnie dla pana Blacka, Tom. – Dumbledore zmarszczył smutno brwi. – Nie jest to coś, z czego jestem dumny, ale…

Izar wrzasnął ochryple, gdy Czarny Pan zaatakował wściekle bariery. Lucjusz zatoczył się do tyłu, zbity z tropu z powodu następstw zachowania magii Czarnego Pana. Uderzyła ona w zaklęcia ochronne, ale tylko się od nich odbiła. Oczywiście Czarny Pan bez wysiłku umknął przed lecącym na niego czarem, a jego postawa nie stała się ani trochę mniej wyrafinowana, jak gdyby wcale nie musiał zrobić tak szybkiego uniku. Lucjusz przesunął się, spoglądając podejrzliwie to na bariery, a to na Izara. Najwyraźniej wszystko, co zostało na nie rzucone, miało również wpływ na młodzieńca.

Czarny Pan odetchnął zaciekle przez nozdrza, podchodząc do barier niczym zamknięte w klatce dzikie zwierzę.

— Coś ty _zrobił_? – szepnął niebezpiecznie Voldemort.

Dumbledore złożył spokojnie dłonie i przyjrzał się leżącemu na ziemi, szlochającemu Izarowi.

— Czy istnieje jakiś lepszy sposób na spożytkowanie jego nieśmiertelności niż chronienie Hogwartu?

Lucjusz zesztywniał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że dyrektor wie o nieśmiertelności Izara. Spojrzał przez ramię na zbliżających się śmierciożerców, ale byli oni zbyt daleko, aby usłyszeć oświadczenie starego głupca.

— Widzisz – kontynuował Dumbledore – sprawiłem, by możliwe było, aby Izar stał się częścią barier ochronnych. Ze względu na jego wrażliwość, starożytna magia jest w stanie związać się z nim jak z nikim innym. Rozpozna go jako swojego towarzysza i pożre go, póki pozostanie już tylko jego esencja. Zniknie wszelkie fizyczne ciało i Izar stopi się z zaklęciami ochronnymi. Jego nieśmiertelność pozwoli mu chronić Hogwart tak długo, jak tylko będzie on stał.

Lucjusz położył dłoń na ustach, czując, że robi mu się niedobrze. Jego wzrok przesunął się na drżącego młodzieńca i zauważył, że jego ciało zaczęło powoli blaknąć. Cóż za okrutny los. Nie śmierć, nie życie, a nieskończona egzystencja jako zwykły obrońca zamku.

Rzucił okiem na Czarnego Pana i zrobił to na tyle szybko, by dostrzec minimalne rozszerzenie jego szkarłatnych oczu.

— To niemożliwe, głupcze – wytknął Dumbledore’owi Voldemort.

Dyrektor tylko ponuro się uśmiechnął.

— Obawiam się, że się mylisz, Tom. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut, a bariery zjedzą całkowicie fizyczną istotę Izara. I obawiam się, że nie możesz zrobić nic, aby to powstrzymać.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na Dumbledore’a z lodowatym spokojem. Aura wokół niego się przyciemniła, chłodząc swoją intensywnością nawet Lucjusza.

— Tom Riddle być może i nie będzie w stanie nic zrobić – ogłosił zza drzew nowy głos – ale ja mogę. I nie zamierzam stać bezczynnie.

Lucjusz zwrócił swoją uwagę na skraj lasu, patrząc z tłumionym zdumieniem, jak z jego cienia wychodzi nikt inny jak Lily Potter. Była ubrana w czarny, gruby materiał, który kontrastował upiornie z jej trupiobladą twarzą. Z powodu ciemności jej czerwone włosy sprawiały wrażenie czarnych, a na twarzy miała maskę całkowitej obojętności. Im dłużej jednak Lucjusz wpatrywał się w jej opanowaną i zdeterminowaną minę, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że była na wiele sposobów podoba do swojego syna. Być może Izar nie był _tylko i wyłącznie_ Blackiem.

Dumbledore miał na twarzy smutny wyraz, gdy przyglądał się ponad ramieniem, jak kobieta się do niego zbliża. Oczywistym było, że nie uznawał jej za zagrożenie.

— Lily… — zaczął smutno, zanim odwrócił się w jej kierunku. – Nie chcesz tego robić.

Ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Lucjusza, kobieta nawet nie drgnęła na protekcjonalny ton mężczyzny. Zamiast tego owinęła się wokół niej ciemna aura i podniosła różdżkę.

— Nie masz o niczym pojęcia – szepnęła. Jej kościsty nadgarstek nawet nie drgnął. – Pragnęłam zrobić to od tak dawna…

Dumbledore uniósł na nią różdżkę, mając na twarzy wyraz rezygnacji. Zanim jednak mógłby ją zaatakować, pojawiła się kolejna postać – tym razem bezpośrednio za dyrektorem.

Chwilę zajęło Lucjuszowi zrozumienie, że jest to James Potter, przystawiający Dumbledore’owi różdżkę do głowy.


	66. Część II Rozdział 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Za cudowną i wnikliwą betę tego rozdziału odpowiadają **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty czwarty**

Jego twarz.

Lucjusz widział już wcześniej ten wyraz. Na pewno nie u tego mężczyzny, ale u kogoś, kto zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, iż coś wymknęło mu się spod kontroli i nie może zrobić nic, aby ją odzyskać.

Trzeba było przyznać, że na tej twarzy widniała beznamiętna maska, ale Lucjusz nie był głupcem. Pod pozorną obojętnością dostrzegał silne poczucie bezradności i niepokój. Czarny Pan czuł teraz coś, doświadczał czegoś bardzo ludzkiego. I Lucjusz był pierwszym śmierciożercą, jeśli nie liczyć Izara, który widział go w tak wrażliwym stanie.

Zdecydowawszy się odwrócić uwagę od rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny, postanowił dalej wpatrywać się w odwrócone od niego oblicze jego Pana. Szkarłatne oczy ani na chwilę nie opuściły leżącego na ziemi Izara. Zupełnie jakby Dumbledore’a, Potterów ani Lucjusza wcale z nim nie było.

Bariery poruszyły się przy jego stopach, zaskakując Lucjusza, kiedy mały ich płomyk wspiął się po jego nogach. Odwrócił się wtedy od swojego Pana i skierował wzrok na ziemię. Po drugiej stronie złotej zasłony zaklęć ochronnych Izar próbował przeczołgać się do jego stóp, bezustannie walcząc z tym, aby choć trochę się podnieść. Lucjusz przykucnął szybko, aby usłyszeć, co mówi.

— Izarze – szepnął, wyciągając dłoń w stronę barier. Nie był jednak zaskoczony, gdy opuszki jego palców uderzyły w widzialną barierę i mocno się od niej odbiły. Spojrzał na drżącego czarodzieja i zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego skierował się on ku niemu, a nie Czarnemu Panu. Przecież na pewno chciałby porozmawiać ze swoim kochankiem, prawda?

— Głupcy – wychrypiał chłopiec, spod którego maski dobiegł chichot. Jak bardzo Lucjusz żałował teraz, że ostatnim wspomnieniem jego bezwstydnej fascynacji będzie ta złota maska, a nie kryjące się pod nią nieskazitelne piękno. – Będziecie tu tak bezczynnie stać? Przybyło Ministerstwo… — Pomimo bolesnego drżenia i ciężko czerpanych oddechów, Lucjusz jakimś cudem zrozumiał jego słowa.

Odsunął się od chłopca i odwrócił, spostrzegając zbliżających się do nich aurorów. Cała ich uwaga skupiona była na grupie śmierciożerców, którzy bez wątpienia zastanawiali się, co takiego zajmuje teraz ich Pana.

— Idź – rozkazał mu Voldemort. Najwyraźniej usłyszał Izara, pomimo że ten wyszeptał swoje słowa naprawdę cicho.

— Mój Panie – krzyknął miękko, zerkając na Jamesa i Lily Potterów. – A co z tobą?

— Ja jestem potrzebny tutaj, a ty tam. Idź.

Lucjusz był rozdarty. Podziwiał Izara na tyle mocno, by chcieć przy nim zostać i możliwie jak najbardziej mu pomóc, a także interesowało go, jak potoczy się dalej akcja z Potterami, jednak wiedział, że wszystko to blakło w porównaniu z jego lojalnością do Czarnego Pana. A kto by pomyślał, że zrezygnuje on z walki, by pilnować chłopca, którego istnienie powoli się kończyło. To umocniło tylko jego podejrzenia wobec tego, że Izar był dla Czarnego Pana czymś więcej niż tylko zabawką. Byli kochankami, owszem, ale w jakim dokładnie stopniu?

— Powodzenia, mój Panie. Będę wypatrywał ciebie i Izara na polu bitwy. – Jego ton był oczywiście gładki i beznamiętny. W rzeczywistości jednak te słowa były dla niego gorzkie. Izar tego nie przeżyje, prawda? Czy śmierciożercy utkną teraz w barierach niczym uwięzione zwierzęta? Barierach składających się z ducha i istoty chłopca, który tak wiele poświęcił w imię tej wojny? To było odrażające. Tym bardziej, że Lucjusz zdał sobie sprawę, iż ma nadzieję, że Potterom uda się jakoś go ocalić.

Lucjusz uniósł brodę i zaczął się wycofywać. Leżący na ziemi Izar odwrócił głowę i patrzył na niego przez swoją ciężką maskę. Jego oczy były bezbronne, tak pełne bólu i walki. A jednak i tak Lucjusz wciąż dostrzegał w nich cienie buntu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec przetrwał tak długo w swoim fizycznym ciele tylko dlatego, że jest uparty i nie godzi się na porażkę.

— Powiedziałem: _idź_ – rozkazał groźnie Czarny Pan. Szata przetoczyła się wokół jego stóp, gdy zrobił ku Lucjuszowi jeden duży krok. Jego twarz była wściekle wykrzywiona, pokryta słabą i kruchą maską, z przejrzeniem której Lucjusz nie miał najmniejszych problemów.

Niemniej jednak skinął ostro głową i wypełnił ten rozkaz.

Skoro przeznaczone im było zostanie uwięzionymi w granicach barier, póki albo zginą, albo zostaną aresztowani, Lucjusz nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Przynajmniej tyle był winny leżącemu teraz za nim na ziemi chłopcu.

 

**~*~**

 

— Próbuję tylko zrobić coś dobrego. Nie chcesz tego robić, James – spróbował przemówić mu do rozumu Albus kojącym i spokojnym tonem. Jego pomarszczone ręce uniosły się do góry, ale różdżka wciąż spoczywała pewnie między palcami.

James swoją wciąż przyciskał stanowczo do głowy dyrektora, zastanawiając się, kiedy, do cholery jasnej, postanowił doszczętnie zrujnować lata swojej lojalności dla chłopca, który jest prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Tylko że nie. Nie. Nie robił tego dla Izara Blacka, osławionego geniusza Ciemnej Strony. Robił to dla Lily i jej syna.

 _Lily i jej syna._ To właśnie te słowa próbował sobie bez przerwy powtarzać, kiedy podążył dziś za Lily. Zignorował alarmowe wezwanie z Departamentu Aurorów, porzucił w walce swoich towarzyszy broni i obarczył swoją duszę wątpliwościami, które wciąż ciążyły mu mocno na piersi – i to wszystko po to, aby podążyć za Lily.

Zawsze wszystko sprowadzało się do podążania za Lily. Gdziekolwiek nie poszła, w cokolwiek nie wierzyła, on za nią podążał. Było to jego obowiązkiem jako męża i przyjaciela. Zawsze.

— Tak – szepnął gorzko. – Masz rację, nie chcę tego robić, Albusie.

Rzucił szybko z ukosa spojrzenie na stojącego po drugiej stronie pulsujących barier Czarnego Pana. Zamaskowana postać nie zadawała się poświęcać mu wiele uwagi, ale James wiedział, że tak naprawdę była świadoma absolutnie wszystkiego, co się wokół niej działo. Nawet stojąc po drugiej stronie zaklęć ochronnych, James wyczuwał jej przytłaczającą i dowodzącą magię, która spowodowała, że po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu dreszcz. Dla wielu byłaby ona kusząca i czarująca, ale on dostrzegał w niej lepkie podteksty, które pomagały mu się jej oprzeć.

Siląc się na to, by cały czas mieć Dumbledore’a na oku, zerknął szybko na leżącego na ziemi chłopca.

— Jednak nie zostawiasz mi wyboru – mruknął. – Nie mogę zaakceptować ani poprzeć tego, co robisz. To moralnie złe.

Izar, ubrany w swoje śmierciożercze szaty, w końcu poległ w swojej cichej walce i całkowicie opadł na ziemię. Ukrył w niej swoją zamaskowaną twarz, nie chcąc dać swojemu Panu lub wrogom satysfakcji z patrzenia mu w tej chwili oczy. Teraz o jego pełnej cierpienia i upartej walce wskazywały tylko zaciśnięte mocno w ziemi pokryte rękawicami dłonie.

James zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok od dziecka Lily. Jakaś mała część niego _nienawidziła_ go każdą cząstką swojego istnienia. Dzieciak odziedziczył po Regulusie oraz Bellatriks Black znacznie więcej niż po Lily i z tego powodu miał on na jego żonę zły wpływ. Był również niebezpieczny i zdecydowanie zbyt mądry jak na kogoś w jego wieku i statusie. I, co oczywiste, gdyby chłopiec nie był dla nich zagrożeniem, Czarny Pan nigdy nie okazałby mu takiej sympatii.

W Jamesie była jednak jeszcze jedna cząstka, która zupełnie inaczej Izara postrzegała. Mimo że nie miał z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, pod licznymi cechami Blacków widział w nim wiele z Lily. Były to co prawda te cechy, których nie dostrzegał u niej już od wielu lat, ale to nie zmieniło faktu, że _były_ i przypominały mu, dlaczego o nią zabiegał. Oboje posiadali coś, czym przyciągali do siebie innych ludzi i co powodowało, że trudno było się im oprzeć. Opanowali do perfekcji sztukę czarowania i tajemniczość, zachęcając do zbliżenia się do nich każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, aby im ulec.

I to wszystko dostrzegał. W Izarze było nawet dawne ciepło Lily, mimo że dość słabe. Gdyby chłopiec nie posiadał żadnych emocji ani moralności, nie sprowadziłby do nich ciała Syriusza w dzień po ataku. I gdyby nie był synem Lily, nie posiadałby tak silnego poczucia przywiązania do swojej rodziny i tych, którzy znajdowali się według niego pod jego ochroną.

— Nie zamierzam go zabić – oznajmił spokojnie Albus.

— _Och nie_ , zamierzasz zrobić coś znacznie gorszego – warknęła w odpowiedzi Lily.

Napotkała ponad ramieniem Albusa jego wzrok i w jej oczach zamigotała iskierka cichej wdzięczności. James posunąłby się nawet do tego, by stwierdzić, że była to najmocniejsza emocja, jaką od długiego czasu w nich dostrzegł. I to tylko sprawiło, że zaczął zastanawiać się, co planuje Lily. Kiedy tu za nią podążył, nie była świadoma jego obecności. Oczywiście więc miała jakiś plan, taki, który go nie dotyczył. Jak więc chciała bronić się przed Albusem bez jego pomocy?

Już teraz widział, że przybliża się do leżącego na ziemi Izara. A skoro on to spostrzegł, musiał zrobić to również Albus.

— Lily – ostrzegł ją rozpaczliwie Dumbledore. – _Musisz_ zrozumieć, że jest wrogiem. Jego istnienie przyda się nam lepiej, gdy…

— Musisz naprawdę lubić dźwięk swojego głosu, starcze – przyłączył się do ich rozmowy w końcu Czarny Pan. W tej chwili pozostały mu już tylko słowne natarcia, jako że nie mógł atakować nikogo przez bariery, nie krzywdząc przy tym jeszcze bardziej Izara. – Wygadujesz bzdury, jakbyś rzeczywiście w nie wierzył. Posiadasz naprawdę podły umysł, Albusie. Dlaczego po prostu nie zabijesz chłopca i z tym wszystkim nie skończysz?

— To za bardzo ułatwiłoby ci życie, Tom.

— Ach! – westchnął radośnie Czarny Pan, jak gdyby otrzymał właśnie jakąś ogromną nagrodę. – A więc przyznajesz, że nie robisz tego dla większego dobra, ale po to, by zrobić mi na złość, jak gdyby ten chłopiec rzeczywiście cokolwiek dla mnie znaczył.

Dumbledore zachichotał i uniósł różdżkę. James wzmocnił uchwyt na swojej, wiedząc, że nadchodząca walka może okazać się daremna. Choć był jednym z najlepszych aurorów, Albus był Panem. Nie można było porównywać ich mocy, ale jego determinacja mogła być czynnikiem, który wyrówna ich szanse.

— Kochasz tego chłopca – mruknął Albus. Wciąż stał odwrócony plecami do Jamesa, a jego oczy spokojnie śledziły zbliżającą się powoli do syna Lily. Gdy tylko ktoś poruszy się zbyt gwałtownie, rozpęta się piekło. – Bo z jakiego innego powodu miałbyś tu być? Naprawdę zasmuca mnie, że muszę pozbyć się jedynej osoby, która potrafi cię okiełznać, Tom, ale on jest niebezpiecznym wrogiem. Może… może nawet bardziej niebezpiecznym niż ty, bo jest w stanie doskonale kontrolować twoje czyny.

James zmarszczył brwi, wciąż wpatrując się spokojnie w głowę Albusa. Co to za nonsensy? Czarny Pan kochał Izara? Jamesowi robiło się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym i miał tylko nadzieję, że chodziło mu o platoniczny rodzaj miłości, a nie w jakikolwiek sposób seksualny.

— Poza tym zaplanowałem to w szczególności z myślą o chronieniu uczniów i Hogwartu, a nie tylko po to, by zniszczyć Izara – kontynuował Albus. – Po zakończeniu tego rytuału Izar przyłoży dzisiaj rękę do ratowania niewinnych istnień i położenia kresu wojnie. Twoja armia nie będzie w stanie opuścić barier bez zgody dyrektora.

James oderwał wzrok od Lily, która szeptała coś pod nosem, i skierował go na Albusa. Czy to, co próbował on zrobić, rzeczywiście było takie okropne? James widział w tym same pozytywy. W celu ochronienia setek żyć, poświęcone zostanie jedno. Gdyby istota Izara została wchłonięta przez bariery, wojna by się dziś skończyła, a dzieci będące teraz w szkole byłyby bezpieczne.

— I to dlatego nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, Lily – oznajmił smutno Albus. Było to jedyne ostrzeżenie, zanim ją zaatakował.

Pomimo lojalności Jamesa do Jasnej Strony i targających nim wątpliwości, jego miłość do Lily sprawiła, że zareagował równie szybko, co Albus. Ledwie miał czas, by przekierować magię z dala od Lily, na otaczające ich drzewa. Przetoczył się po ziemi, unikając drugiego ataku Albusa. Z Panami tak już było, że lubili rozrzucać wokół siebie magię, nie dbając o to, jakimi zaklęciami lub klątwami atakują. Najzwyczajniej w świecie tworzyli i manipulowali magią na swoje potrzeby. Trudno było walczyć z takim wrogiem.

Cały czas atakował, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Dumbledore’a od Lily. Próbował zranić lekko jego kostki; próbował rozewrzeć ziemię, na której stał; próbował wyczarować chmury, które przykryłyby mu twarz… próbował _wszystkiego_. Robił wszystko, byle tylko nie zranić poważnie człowieka, którego od dzieciństwa podziwiał.

Jego ataki niezbyt jednak Albusa powstrzymały. Tylko odbijał on jego klątwy, jakby były małą niedogodnością. Niemniej jednak Jamesowi udawało się skutecznie kupić Lily trochę czasu. Tylko czy to właśnie to powinien robić?

Przełknął z trudem ściskającą jego gardło gulę, gdy patrzył, jak kobieta dołącza do swojego połączonego z barierami syna. Zrozumiał już wtedy, co dokładnie planowała zrobić. Być może rzeczywiście nie była jej potrzebna jego pomoc. Może nawet gdyby Dumbledore zechciał oderwać ją od barier, nie byłby  już w stanie tego zrobić. Niemniej jednak, James musiał się jakoś wyładować, więc kontynuował walkę.

Atakowanie Albusa Dumbledore’a z jeszcze większym wysiłkiem było dziwnie gorzkie. Może dlatego, że wiedział, iż prawdopodobnie mógłby ocalić Lily, gdyby ich zaprzestał. Zamiast tego jednak ochraniał ją, aby mogła poświęcić życie dla swojego syna. Był skłonny usunąć się jej z drogi i przyczynić się w jakiś sposób do śmierci kobiety, którą kochał.

Zamrugał, aby pozbyć się wilgoci, jaka pojawiła się w jego oczach, po czym jeszcze zażarciej zaatakował starego dyrektora. Niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli jej ofiara miałby pójść na marne.

 

**~*~**

 

Magia taka jak ta była… no cóż, zdecydowanie inna.

Izar mógł tylko zamknąć oczy w odpowiedzi na napierającą na niego moc. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wkroczył w wieku jedenastu lat do świata magii, przez wiele dni był przytłoczony aurą Dumbledore’a. Nawet Voldemort miał mocną aurę, do której przyzwyczajenie się zajęło mu wiele dni. Ich magia była jednak niczym w porównaniu z _tą_. Ta, która wirowała teraz wokół i wewnątrz niego była starożytna i potężna. Nie było w niej niczego subtelnego.

Bariery otaczające Hogwart drażniły się z nim z pieszczotliwą i uwodzicielską troską, zanim zamieniły się w stanowcze, bolesne dłonie, które mocno go chwyciły i wbiły w niego swoje szpony. Jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się w zaprzeczeniu, kiedy bariery przejęły rolę jego osobistego dręczyciela. Jęknął gwałtownie, zaciskając oczy tak mocno, że pod powiekami zatańczyły mu białe kropki. Kiedy palce zacisnęły się mocno wokół jego brzucha i tułowia, przytłaczając go swoją magią, przyłapał się na tym, że na sekundę traci przytomność, zanim ogarniająca go determinacja sprowadziła go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Kiedy pazury puściły jego wnętrzności, delikatne palce barier pogładziły go kojąco i wyszeptały mu do ucha słodkie słowa otuchy.

_Chodź z nami…_

Gdy tylko im odmówił, szpony znów go chwyciły, rozpoczynając nieskończone koło.

Łatwiej było opierać się i nie ustępować niemającym końca atakom, kiedy Dumbledore po raz pierwszy rzucił go w bariery. Teraz jednak, po nieustannym bólu i delikatnych namowach, spostrzegł, że trudno mu wrócić ponownie do rzeczywistości. Bał się, że kiedy całkowicie utraci poczucie realności, rytuał Dumbledore’a dobiegnie końca. A wtedy straciłby fizyczne ciało i stopił się z barierami.

I to go przerażało. Czasami bał się śmierci, ale już chwilę później znów ją akceptował. Jednak _to_ … to nie była tylko śmierć. To było wieczne istnienie w nicości, uwiezienie wokół Hogwartu i bycie zmuszonym chronić go przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem.

Bariery miały na jego punkcie obsesję. Wiedział, że magia ma swoją własną osobowość. Wcześniej, gdy stał poza granicami zaklęć ochronnych i próbował je rozedrzeć, niechętnie z nim współpracowały. Chciały go zadowolić. Jednak teraz, gdy był w ich _wnętrzu_ , nie miał nad nimi żadnej kontroli i z wielką chęcią przyłączyły się do rytuału Dumbledore’a, pożerając go w całości.

Jego plecy wygięły się, kiedy szpony magii ponownie się w nim zatopiły, posyłając jego umysł w czarną otchłań. Łatwo byłoby się temu poddać, zatrzymać ból. Jednak obecność stojącej pewnie niedaleko niego osoby przypominała mu, że nie jest słaby.

— _Tom!_ – zwołał bezradnie w ziemię.

Zadrżał pod kolejną falą bólu i magii. Zawsze kochał magię, bez względu na jej głębię i temperament. I chociaż doświadczał właśnie najgorszego psychicznego i fizycznego bólu w swoim życiu, wciąż sądził, że bariery są czymś niesamowitym. Przemówiły do niego szepty przeszłości. Gdyby uważnie się w nie wsłuchał, obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie oprzeć się podążeniu za silnym strumieniem magii.

Ból powoli osłabł i Izar przygotował się na kolejną fazę cyklu – uwodzicielskie pieszczoty i obietnice. Tyle że ręce, które chwyciły jego twarz, wydawały się bardziej fizyczne niż wcześniej. Ich ciepło było tak niewiarygodnie kojące, że pragnął tylko wiecznie się w nim wygrzewać.

— _Izarze, wróć do mnie._

Och, bariery Hogwartu były naprawdę dobre! Wzywający go głos był miększy niż wcześniej, znacznie bardziej łagodzący. Gdyby to jemu miał się raz za razem opierać, wiedział, że nie minęłoby wiele czasu, nim utraciłby poczucie rzeczywistości i się poddał.

Ręka pogłaskała czule jego policzek, niemal uspokajająco. Izar poczuł, że jego zimnokrwiste, pozbawione życia ciało _ociepla_ się przyjemnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiego ciepła, nawet kiedy był człowiekiem. Nie było to palące uczucie, tylko przyjemne i kojące.

— _Izarze,_ otwórz oczy.

Skrzywił się mocno. Wciąż odczuwał bariery, ale to ciepło, ten kokon, wydawały się oddzielać go od szeptów przeszłości Hogwartu, powstrzymać sięgające ku niemu wścibskie palce. Zamrugał i otworzy oczy, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że klęczy na ziemi, a jego maska śmierciożercy leży bezczynnie niedaleko jego stóp. Jakim cudem jego ciało poruszyło się bez jego wiedzy? Czyżby rzeczywiście był tak bliski poddania się magii, że nie zauważył nawet, kiedy usiadł?

Wciągnął ostro powietrze, wciąż próbując rozjaśnić swój umysł. Jego ciało nie podniosło się do pozycji klęczącej samo – dwie dłonie otulały jego twarz, trzymając go w pozycji pionowej. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzał, otaczała go gruba zasłona złotej magii, jednak stojąca przed nim kobieta była doskonale widoczna.

— Mamo? – zapytał w oszołomieniu, nie mogąc pojąć tego, co widzi. Jego umysł wciąż był ospały, gdy patrzył na nią z czcią. Była piękna, po prostu oszałamiająca. Wydawała się promieniować oślepiająco białym światłem, które rozmazywało rysy jej twarzy w mglistą poświatę. Było to na tyle sile, że rozpoznać potrafił tylko jej jasnozielone oczy i długie, czerwone włosy. Posunąłby się nawet do tego, by powiedzieć, że jest aniołem. Jego aniołem. Tylko że on nie zasługiwał na to, by dotykał go anioł; niewątpliwie splamiłby coś tak czystego.

Uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze mocniej ścisnęła jego twarz, podczas gdy on wciąż patrzył na nią tępo. Jej dotyk był tak niesamowicie ciepły i to uczucie rozprzestrzeniało się wokół niego, jak gdyby go pieszcząc. Czy to był właśnie uścisk matki? Uścisk _prawdziwej_ matki?

Jego usta zadrżały, gdy wydał z siebie zdławiony szloch. Jakaś tylna część jego umysłu zaprotestowała przed okazywaniem tak surowej emocji… takiej słabości. Tylko że on nie mógł się opanować ani kontrolować swojego zachowania. Roztopił się w jej dłoniach, tych _pięknych_ dłoniach. To mogło być niebo, choć było to tak absurdalnie śmieszne pojęcie.

Jakaś część niego była boleśnie świadoma jego obecnej pozycji i sytuacji, ale inna chciała tylko cieszyć się tą chwilą nieświadomości.

Pogłaskała kciukiem jego policzek i przymknął na chwilę powieki, ale szybko znowu je otworzył, kiedy poczuł, że przykłada swoje czoło do jego. Wpatrywał się w nią z dziecięcym zdumieniem, obserwował ją, gdy zamknęła oczy i wciągnęła jego zapach.

— Zawsze chciałam, by to się mogło tak potoczyć – wyszeptała cicho. – Bym mogła cię tak trzymać… ale życie jest okrutne.

— Okrutne… – powtórzył, próbując zmusić swój umysł do skupienia się. – Zawsze okrutne.

Zachichotała cicho, rozumiejąc jego dezorientację. Jej paznokcie pogładziły delikatnie jego policzki, posyłając wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przyjemny dreszcz.

— Jesteś taki piękny, Izarze – pochwaliła go cicho. – Żałuję wielu rzeczy, ale zapamiętaj sobie na zawsze, że nigdy nie żałowałam, iż sprowadziłam cię na ten świat. Żałowałam tylko tego, przy jakiej okazji do tego doszło.

Zamknął oczy, przytłoczony ciepłem, którym promieniowała. To nie trwało jednak długo. Jego umysł nagle zawrzał i powróciło jego szybkie myślenie oraz inteligencja. Niechętnie zaczął rozumieć ich obecną pozycję. Jak udało jej się wejść z nim w bariery? Gdzie był Dumbledore? Dlaczego jej nie powstrzymywał? A Voldemort? Obaj Panowie byli gdzieś w pobliżu, wyczuwał ich aury, ale niczego nie robili.

No i Lily… w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego czuje takie ciepło i dlaczego otacza ją światło. Poświęcała się dla niego – jak matka dla swojego syna.

Otworzywszy oczy, ocenił otaczającą ją poświatę i w końcu udało mu się również dostrzec magiczne ślady ukryte pod wieloma warstwami zaklęć. Nie było niczego potężniejszego i czystszego niż matczyne poświecenie. Izar nie był przyzwyczajony do odczuwania Jasnej Magii, ale teraz dosłownie w niej tonął. Ofiara Lily mogłaby odczynić każdą klątwę, każdy czar i powstrzymać wszystko, co spróbuje zranić jej dziecko. Był tylko jeden warunek – matka musiała oddać życie za swojego syna.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego czuł ostre ukłucie żalu. Nie odepchnął go jednak od siebie, gdy się wyprostował, owijając dłonie wokół jej słabnących ramion, wspierając ją. Bariery Hogwartu odsuwały się teraz od niego i zamiast tego zaczęły pożerać Lily. Widział, jak maleńka, czarna, podobna do runów magia go opuszcza i owija się wokół niej. Próbowała pozostać w pozycji pionowej, ale Izar czuł, że jej ciało zaczyna drżeć.

Izar szarpnął eksperymentalnie za zaklęcia tworzące rytuał Dumbledore’a, mając nadzieję, że będzie w stanie stłumić go swoją wrażliwością na magię, ale to tylko jeszcze bardziej pchnęło go w Lily. Bariery były głodne i, tak jak im obiecano, otrzymają swój posiłek.

Oderwała od niego swoje czoło i spojrzała na niego ze zmęczeniem. Zaczynał już widzieć, jak jej ciało zanika. W przeciwieństwie do niego nie walczyła z rytuałem.

Wyprostował sztywno plecy, gdy pochyliła się i pocałowała kącik jego ust. Jej oddech drżał, dowodząc rozpływaniu się jej ciała.

— Obiecaj mi, Izarze… — zaczęła chrapliwie. – Proszę, spraw, by moja dusza spoczęła w spokoju.

Jego palce zacisnęły się mocno wokół jej drobnych ramion i napotkał jej pełne desperacji spojrzenie. Wiedział, że nie sądziła, iż w ogóle rozważy jej prośbę. Podobnie, jak wielu ludzi, bała się śmierci. A jednak na jej twarzy na perspektywę ponownego połączenia swojej duszy w jedną całość pojawiły się ślady spokoju i ulgi. Prosiła go tylko, aby uwolnił jej duszę z barier. A biorąc pod uwagę jego wrażliwość na magię, był przekonany, że byłby w stanie je rozedrzeć i ją z nich uwolnić.

— Zadbam o to – przyrzekł delikatnie. Co innego mógłby powiedzieć, kiedy stał oko w oko z kobietą, która poświęciła dla niego całą swoją duszę? Jedna jej część została uwięziona wewnątrz Zasłony, aby bronić go przed Cygnusem, podczas gdy druga poświęcała się, by uratować go przed rytuałem Dumbledore’a. – Mam nadzieję… — Urwał, kiedy światło i ciepło zaczęło szybko znikać. – Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż możesz w końcu spocząć w spokoju, matko. Odkupiłaś swoje winy.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wyciągnęła rękę, aby odsunąć z jego twarzy niesforny kosmyk. Przygotował się na jej dotyk, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie będzie on niechciany, ale jej palce nigdy do niego nie dotarły. Zniknęła, zabierając ze sobą ciepło.

I równie szybko uderzyła w niego rzeczywistość.

Chłodna dłoń chwyciła jego szyję, ciągnąc go z powrotem w równie zimne środowisko. Zadrżał, chociaż nie z zimna, i wylądował na twardym śniegu. I gdy tylko uderzyły w niego jego plecy, przez ciężkie od bitwy powietrze przetoczył się pełen zaprzeczenia krzyk. Wcisnął policzek mocniej w śnieg i popatrzył zza drugiej strony barier na Jamesa Pottera. Ostry smutek i żal widoczne na jego twarzy były dla Izara dziwnie znajome i po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że sam również doświadczał ich po śmierci Syriusza. I nawet teraz…

Szkarłatne oczy pojawiły się w jego polu widzenia, osaczając go i opiekuńczo się nad nim unosząc. A jednak palce zaciskające się na jego szatach były absolutnie ochronne. Wyraz twarzy Czarnego Pana był wprawdzie mocno opanowany, ale otaczająca go aura w jednej wielkiej rozsypce.

— Możesz zdjąć bariery? – zapytał ostro mężczyzna.

Izar zamrugał z oszołomieniem.

— Daj mi tylko kilka minut, a to zrobię.

Voldemort syknął.

— Nie mamy kilku minut. – Czarny Pan wstał gwałtownie, odpychając Izara nogą.

Młodzieniec przetoczył się kilka stóp i poczuł, jak ogarnia go złość i frustracja. Już miał warknąć na brak przyzwoitości Voldemorta, ale śnieg eksplodował w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał. Przekręcił gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na stojącego po drugiej stronie barier Dumbledore’a. Stary, pieprzony głupiec zbliżał się do ich drugiej strony i z okrucieństwem atakował zarówno jego, jak i Voldemorta. Nie grał uczciwie. Zaklęcia Czarnego Pana nie były w stanie przedostać się przez zmodyfikowane zaklęcia ochronne, ale Dumbledore nie miał problemów z atakowaniem ich, zmuszając Voldemorta do przejścia do defensywy.

Izar chwycił garść śniegu swoimi skórzanymi rękawicami i zamknął oczy. Odkąd tylko dowiedział się, kim była Lily Potter i co dla niego poświęciła, dogodnie odpychał ją od swoich myśli i umysłu. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie zbyt długo o niej myśleć i dokładnie to samo zamierzał zrobić teraz. Zdecydowanie nie był to czas na opłakiwanie kobiety, która stworzyła horkruksa, aby go chronić, a następnie żyła przez wiele lat bez emocji, po czym ponownie się dla niego poświęciła.

Tak czy inaczej, obiecał jej, że powoli spocząć jej duszy. A jedynym sposobem na dokonanie tego, było zniszczenie całkowicie barier otaczających Hogwart. Po tej bitwie, jak już wszystko się uspokoi, pomyśli długo i ciężko nad Lily Potter, swoją matką.

Odepchnął się od ziemi i pobiegł do barier. Po ich kopule wciąż przemykały błyskawice, wyglądając szczególnie oszałamiająco na tle opadających płatków śniegu, ale uspokoiły się znacznie, gdy tylko wchłonęły Lily.

Przesunąwszy palcami po zaklęciach ochronnych, skupił się na szumiącej pod jego dotykiem magii. Była dla niego znajoma, tak samo jak on był znajomy dla niej. Rozdarcie całego kokonu barier będzie teraz niesłychanie proste, skoro chwilę wcześniej niemal stał się ich częścią. Jaki był jedyny problem? Będzie musiał całkowicie się na tym skupić, mimo że po piętach deptał mu Dumbledore.

Spojrzał kątem oka na utrzymującego przy pomocy magii tempo Białego Pana. Voldemort wykazywał równie wiele energii, nie mając zamiaru być od niego gorszym.

— Muszę przyznać, jesteś piekielnie wytrwały – warknął Izar, po czym stanął wygodnie na śniegu i pochylił się ku barierom. Uderzył w nie dłońmi, przez co po zaśnieżonych terenach zamku przetoczył się głęboki dźwięk.

Poprzez złotą zasłonę napotkał wzrok Dumbledore’a, nienawidząc go teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z pełną skupienia determinacją pociągnął za tworzącą bariery magię, sprawiając, że ta przetoczyła się po całym jego ciele. Po raz kolejny zaatakowały go szepty przeszłości i kusząca magia. Tym razem jednak to on miał nad nimi kontrolę. Usłyszał, jak za jego plecami szyby okienne Hogwartu rozbijają się, gdy pociągnął za bariery i wyrwał je aż do starożytnych korzeni.

Gdy tylko Dumbledore uniósł na niego różdżkę, Izar odrobinę odsunął ręce od barier… i zadrżał, gdy magia Hogwartu wydała w jego ciele głośny ryk.

— Za Lily – szepnął.

Dumbledore rzucił w jego stronę zaklęcie Inferno – wystarczająco duże, aby całkowicie Izara pożarło. Kiedy tylko opuściło ono jego różdżkę, Izar ponownie uderzył dłońmi w bariery, zupełnie jakby próbował przepchnąć je przez złotą kurtynę. I jego ręce rzeczywiście przedarły się przez solidną ścianę magii, a wtedy puścił nagromadzoną w jego ciele magię i zniszczył nawet najdalsze zaklęcia ochronne.

Nadmierna ilość magii spowodowała wybuch. I chociaż Izar kierował rozbite fragmenty barier w kierunku Dumbledore’a, jego siła była tak wielka, że zadziałała również na niego.

Odrzuciło go do tyłu w powietrze. Zacisnął mocno usta, po czym wydał z siebie zachwycony śmiech, który nie zamarł nawet wtedy, gdy walnął ostro w ziemię. Rozłożył ramiona i przesunął nimi po leżącym pod nim śniegu. To dziwne... nigdy wcześniej nie robił anioła ze śniegu. Teraz wydawał się na to całkiem odpowiedni czas, biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie rozerwał najstarsze i najpotężniejsze bariery ochronne w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Odchylił głowę, ignorując upiorną ciszę, która odbiła się echem po terenach zamku. Wiedział, że obie armie były oszołomione tym, co się właśnie stało. Chociaż miał nadzieję, że są pod wrażeniem, bo nawet _on_ był pod wrażeniem samego siebie. Niestety nie minęło wiele czasu, nim walka między śmierciożercami i Ministerstwem znów się rozpoczęła, jako że słyszał magię i zaklęcia rzucane tu i z powrotem w tłumie gromadzącym się kilka jardów od jego obecnej pozycji.

Wkrótce wybuchnie chaos. Jak na razie obie grupy wciąż były zaskoczone brakiem magii Hogwartu. Jeszcze chwila, a uczniowie i nauczyciele albo zgromadzą się gdzieś wewnątrz zamku, albo uciekną, albo przyłączą się do walki.

A póki co…

Przesuwał rękami i nogami, tworząc pod sobą anioła ze śniegu. Jego zielone oczy wpatrywały się w wiszące nad nim niebo, obserwując powoli opadające płatki śniegu. Jako że zniknął miękki i żółtawy blask barier Hogwartu, jego tereny oświetlała teraz tylko połówka księżyca i rzucane przez różnych czarodziei zaklęcia. Uśmiechnął się lekko, spostrzegając, że pomimo mającej miejsce chwilę wcześniej sytuacji, czuje pewne odrętwienie.

Wydał z siebie kontrolowany jęk. _Lily…_

— Co… co ty wyprawiasz?

Izar spojrzał lekceważąco na wznoszącego się nad nim mężczyznę.

— Dokładnie to, na co wygląda, mój Panie.

Voldemort zacisnął usta, patrząc, jak Izar tworzy w śniegu jeszcze głębszego anioła.

— Ostrzegano mnie, że szaleństwo Blacków mocno się u ciebie objawia. Najwyraźniej nie traktowałem tego wystarczająco poważnie. – Umilkł na chwilę. – Aż do teraz.

Chociaż Voldemort wyraźnie sobie z niego szydził, Izar dostrzegał w jego słowach drugie dno. Kiedy go obserwował, w jego szkarłatnych oczach błyszczała wszystkowiedząca iskierka. Czarny Pan wierzył, że Izar odwraca swoją uwagę i skupienie od rzeczywistości, aby uniknąć myślenia o swojej matce i otarciu się o śmierć.

Czy tak jednak było? Może… nie, zdecydowanie. Został dziś niemal wchłonięty przez bariery Hogwartu. I dosłownie topił się w _jej_ ramionach niczym bezmyślny noworodek szukający piersi swojej matki. Dumbledore go dzisiaj zaskoczył. _Dręczyło_ go uczucie, że mógłby temu wszystkiemu zapobiec. I być może rzeczywiście tak było, jednak Lily wiedziała o tym już od jakiegoś czasu. Czekała w cieniu, póki Izar nie został uwięziony wewnątrz barier. Nawet _ona_ mogła temu zapobiec.

Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Wybrała inną drogę. Zupełnie jakby… jakby chciała umrzeć za coś, co, jak wierzyła, pozwoli jej w końcu odzyskać spokój.

— Twoja armia da sobie przez chwilę radę sama. – Izar uśmiechnął się gorzko w stronę nieba. – Poza tym mamy inne problemy…

Voldemort opuścił mu na klatkę piersiową jego różdżkę i maskę, oczywiście nie mając najmniejszych oporów przed stanięciem na drodze jednej z jego poruszających się rąk.

— Wstawaj – rozkazał mu ostro mężczyzna. – Przed nami cała bitwa.

Izar wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk i pochylił głowę w bok, przyciskając policzek do śniegu. Posłał Czarnemu Panu intensywne spojrzenie, a na jego ustach zatańczył mały uśmieszek.

— Choć Scrimgeour to kusząca perspektywa, będzie musiał poczekać. Jak powiedziałem, mamy inne problemy. – Westchnął i podniósł się do góry, po czym spojrzał na swojego anioła. Kątem oka obserwował też pojawiających się gości. – Są tutaj Francuzi.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się szybko na te słowa i zmrużył oczy na bitwę. Izar podążył za jego wzrokiem, przyglądając się krótko śmierciożercom. Jak na razie się trzymali, ale długo tak nie będzie. Za Ministerstwem aportowała się właśnie kolejna grupa. Ich połączone siły były znacznie większe niż śmierciożerców. Jednak w szczególności jedna aura zwróciła jego uwagę.

Voldemort przykucnął nagle obok Izara, skutecznie odwracając jego uwagę od bitwy.

— Pragnę zemsty – wyszeptał złowieszczo młodzieniec, wręcz wyzywając Voldemorta, by choćby spróbował się nie zgodzić.

Choć Dumbledore znajdował się na jego liście najbardziej znienawidzonych czarodziejów, widniała na niej tylko jedna czarownica. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, gdy przypomniał sobie Turniej Trójmagiczny. Airi Roux i jej narzeczony, francuski Minister Magii, zostali zamordowani przez Voldemorta w odwecie za atakowanie Izara w czasie Turnieju. Jednak francuski Minister nie był świadomy działań Airi. Tak naprawdę nawet ona nie miała pojęcia, co się w rzeczywistości wtedy działo.

Twierdziła, że pracuje dla swojego ojca, Lorda Acelina Morela. I wielu wierzyło, że to Lord Morel był Czarnym Panem Francji, który atakował Izara ze względu na swoją niechęć do Toma Riddle’a. Oni wszyscy byli jednak tylko jej marionetkami. W ogóle wszyscy byli zwykłymi pionkami w grze pomiędzy Lordem Voldemortem a Lady Marjolainą, nawet Izar. Był tylko kimś, przez kogo można było zaatakować Toma Riddle’a, obrazić go. A jeśli istniało coś, czego Izar naprawdę całym sercem nienawidził, to bycia kontrolowanym i manipulowanym.

— Ty musisz poradzić sobie z Dumbledore’em, gdziekolwiek on jest… — kontynuował Izar. Wstał ostrożnie ze swojego anioła i wyszedł poza jego pole. – Ja chcę _jej_ …

Jego twarz została brutalnie chwycona przez Voldemorta, po czym ten  przyciągnął jego usta do ostrego pocałunku. Długie paznokcie mężczyzny rozerwały skórę na jego policzkach, gdy tylko się od niego oderwał. Te rany miały zaborczy cel, pokazywać, do kogo należy, a do tego były dla niego bolesną wiadomością, by pozostał w czasie walki skupiony.

Czarny Pan odwrócił się na pięcie i zmusił Izara do podążania za sobą.

— Będziemy w czasie tej bitwy partnerami – oświadczył spokojnie mężczyzna. – Gdy tylko spostrzegę, że tracisz nad sobą panowanie, znikamy. Osiągnęliśmy już wystarczająco, by Riddle mógł przejąć stanowisko.

— Ale musimy przecież wyeliminować możliwie jak najwięcej członków Ministerstwa i Zakonu – kłócił się z nim ostro Izar, potrzebując jakiegoś powodu, aby tu pozostać i walczyć z Marjolainą.

Voldemort odwrócił się na pięcie i chwycił jego szaty, przyciągając go do siebie.

— Skup się, ty głupi chłopcze. Tu nie chodzi o _nią_ ani twoją zemstę, tylko o naszą grę. Twoją i moją. – Szkarłatne oczy błyszczały, gdy przeszywały skórę Izara. – Owszem, niewątpliwie musimy zniszczyć jak najwięcej przeciwników. Ale nie zapomnisz o tym tylko po to, by się zemścić.

Ciekawie było słyszeć te słowa z ust Czarnego Pana. Chodziło o kontrolę… _no jasne_ , dokładnie tak jak Voldemort kontrolował się w czasie tortur. Chociaż, gdy Izar się uspokoił, zdał sobie sprawę, że Czarny Pan ma rację. Jego zdolności przydadzą się do zniszczenia tak wielu wrogów, jak tylko wpadnie w jego ręce. Może po zabiciu wielu czarodziejów będzie mógł skupić się na Marjolainie, kobiecie, która wręcz niedorzecznie manipulowała zarówno nim, jak i Lordem Morelem.

Jak gdyby wyczuwając, że Izar akceptuje jego słowa, Voldemort uśmiechnął się arogancko.

— Przemądrzały drań – syknął Izar, potrącając go w ramię, gdy skierował się ku wzgórzu. Włożył z powrotem na twarz swoją złotą maskę śmierciożercy, przygotowując się do wskoczenia w wir walki. – Lepiej dotrzymaj mi kroku, starcze. Nie uśmiecha mi się, że muszę tracić tak wspaniałego partnera, jakim jest Bellatriks, dla kogoś tak zużytego jak ty.

Nagle ziemia pod jego stopami zamieniła się w lód. Jego buty poślizgnęły się na nim i niezręcznie upadł na ziemię. Kiedy wstawał, oniemiały, patrzył, jak Voldemort elegancko go mija. Niemal zbyt elegancko.

— To ty musisz dotrzymać mi kroku, dziecko. Sam zobacz, jak okropnie się prezentujesz… — zacmokał, zanim ruszył, zostawiając go w tyle.

Izar prychnął.

Niech zacznie się zabawa.

Wstał ostrożnie i wytrzepał dłońmi szaty. Jego uwagę zwrócił stojący po jego prawej stronie zamek. Zamarł, przez chwilę się w niego wpatrując. Zniknęły normalnie otaczające go światła, pozostawiając po sobie zimny i depresyjny widok. Jasno było tylko w kilku oknach, ale bez wątpienia znajdujący się wewnątrz murów uczniowie byli zbyt rozgorączkowani, aby zwracać uwagę na ponowne oświetlenie Hogwartu.

Dokonał tego. Rozerwał do cna potężny zamek, rzucając światło na jego nagość. Chwilę potem jakimś cudem jego poczucie spełnienia zamieniło się w gorycz, której wolałby raczej nie analizować.

Jego wzrok uniósł się do góry, a  myśli na sekundę zwróciły się ku matce, gdy obserwował opadający śnieg.

— Nie wyglądasz, jakby cię to choć trochę obeszło – wyszeptał szaleńczo zza niego głos.

Izar odwrócił się spokojnie i spojrzał beznamiętnie przez ramię na Jamesa Pottera. Zacisnął rękawice, zauważając z lekkim rozczarowaniem, że Potter stanął na skraju jego anioła ze śniegu. Co za szkoda, a wyglądał tak pięknie.

— Może nie obeszło – odparł mocno.

Potter mu nie odpowiedział i Izar znów spojrzał przed siebie. Zwycięstwo bitwy chyliło się jak na razie ku Ministerstwu i Zakonowi. Czarny Pan utrzymywał się na obrzeżach walczącego tłumu. Oczywistym było, że czekał na Izara – zmarszczone ze zirytowania czoło było jedynym dowodem jego zniecierpliwienia.

— Kochałem ją – wyszeptał rozpaczliwie mężczyzna. Potter przełknął z trudem ślinę, nie tracąc swojej pewności siebie. – I wiem, że ona kochała ciebie. Przynajmniej okaż trochę żalu lub wdzięczności, że twój żałosny tyłek wciąż jest dzięki niej w jednym kawałku.

Black spojrzał ponownie przez ramię na mężczyznę. Po jego policzkach nie spływały żadne łzy, choć Izar się ich spodziewał. Zamiast tego jego nozdrza drżały, a oczy były dziwnie rozświetlone. Nawet jego postawa była wyprostowana, mimo niepocieszonej aury. Izar zawsze szanował Pottera. I tym razem nie było inaczej. Cholera jasna, być może to dlatego właśnie jego myśli skupiły się na okazaniu prawdziwego współczucia.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę toczącej się bitwy, zanim zostanie tu z Potterem i wraz z nim zacznie opłakiwać Lily.

— Poinformuj mnie, kiedy odbędzie się jej pogrzeb – odezwał się do stojącego za nim mężczyzny. – To na nim okażę jej swój szacunek.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko trzask aportacji.

Cóż, najwyraźniej Potter nie zaszczyci dziś nikogo swoim wsparciem. Choć, jak podejrzewał Izar, miał ku temu dobry powód. Roztargniony umysł nie pomagał nikomu w walce.

Mając to na uwadze, skupił się z powrotem na tym, co się obecnie działo.

Czyli na konkurowaniu z Voldemortem. I pomyśleć tylko, że ten już teraz miał nad nim przewagę.


	67. Część II Rozdział 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Za betę bardzo dziękuję **Felly** oraz **andze971**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** właściwie nic bym nie pisała, ale autorka ostrzeżenia w tym rozdziale dała, więc niech będzie. To jest główna część bitwy, więc sami wiecie – krew, śmierć, troszkę paskudztw i różne emocjonalne pierdoły. No i przekleństwa, ale do tego jesteście już chyba przyzwyczajeni.

**Rozdział trzydziesty piąty**  

— Chyba oszalałaś, jeśli myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę, Hermiono.

Draco przycisnął swoje plecy do ściany w kącie pokoju, wpatrując się tępo w otaczającą go ciemność. Zaraz za rogiem i piętrzącymi się rupieciami stała dwójka Gryfonów, kłócąca się o kawałek biżuterii – diadem, mówiąc dokładniej. Gdyby Draco zamknął wystarczająco mocno oczy, byłby w stanie przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał. W końcu wpatrywał się w niego godzinami, gdy dostał go od Izara. Znał umiejscowienie każdego rozświetlającego go szafiru oraz diamentu. Doskonale pamiętał również otaczającą go aurę.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w sufit. Jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do ciemności – minęła w końcu prawie godzina, odkąd światła i magia opuściły zamek, pozostawiając za sobą tylko chłód i pustkę. Uczniowie panikowali z powodu tego nagłego poczucia bezbronności i widoku toczącej się za rozbitymi szybami bitwy, ale nauczyciele zaczęli przeprowadzać ich poza granice Hogwartu do specjalnie wyznaczonego, bezpiecznego miejsca. Zamku nie otaczały już żadne bariery oraz magia, więc każdy mógł się w nim swobodnie deportować.

Był pewien, że za ten ogromny chaos odpowiadał Izar. Nie przychodził mu na myśl nikt inny, kto mógłby posiadać moc rozerwania barier tak starożytnego zamku. Schody znieruchomiały, z obrazów zniknęły postaci, pogasły świece i _wszystko_ stało się puste oraz martwe. Choć trudno było mu patrzeć na te wszechobecne zniszczenia, potrzaskane okna i ulatujące zaklęcia, czuł wobec Izara wdzięczność. Śmierciożercy trzymali się od zamku z daleka i nie dręczyli uczniów, mimo że Hogwart był teraz właściwie w gruzach. Żaden nieletni niepotrzebnie nie ucierpi podczas tego ataku, o ile nie będzie oczywiście na tyle głupi, aby przyłączyć się do toczącej się u podstaw wzgórza bitwy.

Wojna wywoływała u niego mdłości i oszołomienie. Zdobiący jego lewe przedramię Znak świadczył o jego lojalności i obowiązku walczenia wraz z resztą śmierciożerców, ale Draco trzymał się z dala od bitwy. Świadomość tego spowodowała, że wrócił myślami do poranka przesilenia zimowego, gdy rozmawiał z Izarem w swojej rezydencji. Gorąco zaprzeczał wtedy, jakoby przyłączył się do śmierciożerców tylko dlatego, iż tego właśnie chciał od niego ojciec. Tylko że, oczywiście, jak zawsze, Izar miał rację.

Draco dobrowolnie przyznawał już teraz, że nie było mu przeznaczone zostanie śmierciożercą. Owszem, wciąż chciał, by ojciec był z niego dumny, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy wreszcie udało mu się do końca dojrzeć. Zaimponowanie ojcu nie miało już dla niego dłużej największego znaczenia. Lucjusz kochał go i z pewnością wolałby, aby Draco był szczęśliwy, niż robił coś, co nie będzie sprawiało mu przyjemności.

Gdy przychodziło do bitew i wojny, ojcu towarzyszył Izar. I Draco potrafił dzielić się nim z Blackiem, zwłaszcza że tak wiele mu zawdzięczał. Kiedy jednak bitwy dobiegały końca, Lucjusz zawsze wracał do Draco, nie mając do niego urazy z powodu braku zainteresowania wojną.

Zeszłej nocy wraz z Daphne zakładali, że przyłączą się do bitwy. Wierzyli w to tak mocno, że potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, aby się pocieszyć i pozbyć wszelkich obaw.

Jego policzki zarumieniły się i uśmiechnął się pod nosem w ciemności, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na sprzeczającą się za rogiem parę. Ostatnia noc była… była cholernie _wspaniała_. I kiedy to wszystko się skończy, ta wojna i śmierci, podejmie odpowiednie kroki, aby zakończyć swoje zaloty wobec Daphne. Albo przynajmniej taki właśnie miał zamiar.

Kiedy nauczyciele zaczęli ewakuować uczniów, Draco przekonywał ją, by wraz z nimi uciekła. Jak można się było spodziewać, niezbyt jej się to spodobało, więc długo się o to kłócili. Dopiero kiedy zgodził się z nią pójść, niechętnie postanowiła wraz z innymi zniknąć z Hogwartu.

Miał tylko jedno małe _zadanie_ , którym musiał się zająć, zanim dołączy do niej w Wielkiej Sali.

— Wiesz… wiesz przecież, co spotkało mojego ojca, gdy zniszczył węża Voldemorta – wyszeptał chłopiec i Draco uniósł brwi. Oczywiście słyszał o śmierci Artura Weasleya, ale nie znał żadnych szczegółów.

— Ron… — uspokajała go czarownica. – Musimy go zniszczyć. _Ja_ muszę go zniszczyć. Doskonale wiem, co dzieje się z tymi, którzy atakują horkruksy. Jesteśmy jednak członkami Zakonu i _naszym_ obowiązkiem jest pozbycie się ich, a co za tym idzie, zniszczenie Czarnego Pana.

Horkruksy? Co _to_ , do cholery, było? Tak czy inaczej, nie była to na pewno zwykła, pieprzona korona. Może i Draco nie wiedział, co mu dokładnie powierzono, ale doskonale pamiętał, jak Izar mówił mu, że jest ważne dla Czarnego Pana. I to właśnie dlatego się teraz tu znajdował.

— Dlaczego w takim razie nie zaniesiemy go do Dumbledore’a, Hermiono? – kłócił się z nią dalej żarliwie rudy chłopak. – Nigdy nam nie mówił, że mamy go zniszczyć. Kazał nam tylko, byśmy zwracali uwagę na wszystko, co mogłoby wydać się nam podejrzane. Widzieliśmy, jak Malfoy go tutaj przynosi, zrobiliśmy, co do nas należy. Zaniesienie horkruksa do dyrektora to nasz obowiązek. Nikt nie oczekuje od nas jednak, że go _zniszczymy_ – przypomniał jej po dłuższej chwili Weasley i Draco chwycił mocniej różdżkę. – Proszę, Hermiono. Nie mogę stracić również ciebie. Wystarczy, że zmarł mi już ojciec, gdy niszczył tego węża oraz Bill, gdy poszedł do Gringotta po czarkę.

Dziewczyna wydawała się wahać, a twarz Draco wykrzywiła się szyderczo. Och, biedny wiewiór. Umarł mu ojciec i brat. To była _wojna_! A biorąc pod uwagę, jak obrzydliwie wielką miał rodzinę, oczywistym było, że poniesie jakieś straty. Weasleyowie stanowili połowę czarodziejskiej populacji, na miłość Merlina!

— W p-porządku – zgodziła się. – Weźmy diadem i gdy skończy się bitwa, zakładając, że Dumbledore ją przeżyje, damy mu go.

I… to był moment, gdy wkraczał Draco.

— Obawiam się, że nie mogę wam na to pozwolić. – Wyszedł zza rogu, patrząc w przyćmionym świetle, jak dwójka Gryfonów podskakuje i wskazuje w niego różdżkami. – Widzicie, moim zadaniem jest go chronić. Nie mogę pozwolić wam go stąd zabrać. – Jakby podkreślając swoje słowa, zamknął drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Równie szybko zablokował też lecącą w niego klątwę Granger.

— Proszę, Malfoy – błagała. – Nie rozumiesz…

Może kilka tygodni temu uległby jej prośbom, jednak teraz przejął od ojca nadzieje na przyszłość pod przywództwem Czarnego Pana. Jej błagania odbiły się od jego uszu, prawie w ogóle na niego nie wpływając. Aż dziwne było, że potrafił tak się od niej odwrócić. Po tylu latach chodzenia za nią i wyobrażania sobie dzielenia z nią przyszłości, zbladła całkowicie w porównaniu do pewnej blondynki.

— Och nie, _doskonale_ rozumiem, szlamo. Zdejmij z niego swoje brudne łapska.

Nagle Weasley chwycił trzymane przez Granger pudełko i ruszył biegiem w stronę wyjścia. Draco zamrugał, po czym skrzywił się na rudzielca i schował się za stertą śmieci, aby uniknąć klątwy Granger. Czując ogarniającą go nową energię, wskazał ostrożnie na pędzącego Weasleya, po czym rzucił na niego zaklęcie tnące, które trafiło go w kostkę. Chwilę później obserwował szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami rozprzestrzeniającą się na wszystkie strony krew. Weasley upadł, krzycząc chrapliwie i ściskając swoją nogę.

— Ron! – zawołała Granger.

Draco wyskoczył zza sterty śmieci, mając zamiar zranić _ją_ równie mocno. Nie stała jednak tam, gdzie ją zostawił. Nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, wznosząca się przed nim sterta drobiazgów eksplodowała pod wpływem zaklęcia Granger, a ta minęła go i przybliżyła się do leżącego na ziemi Weasleya. Draco ledwie miał czas ukryć głowę w dłoniach, zanim spadła na niego masa najróżniejszych przedmiotów. Syknął, wysadzając stojące mu na drodze drobiazgi, po czym ruszył biegiem za zbliżającymi się do wyjścia Gryfonami.

Nigdy nikomu by tego głośno nie przyznał, ale Granger miała świetny refleks. Gdy tylko udało mu się stanąć z powrotem twardo na nogach, odwróciła się, a jej różdżkę już opuszczało jakieś paskudne zaklęcie. Zdołała bronić się, atakować, a do tego jeszcze wspierać skomlącego Weasleya. Była bystrą i silną czarownicą, jednak Draco posiadał wystarczające umiejętności, aby odeprzeć jej atak. W końcu uczył go wielki Lucjusz Malfoy.

Przyjąwszy postawę obronną, wchłonął jej Expelliarmusa i zaklęcie Cleoreso w swoją odbijającą tarczę. Cały rok zajęło mu udoskonalenie jej i dziś miał pierwszą sposobność do jej przetestowania.

Chrząknął i machnął szeroko ramionami, odrzucając czary z powrotem na Granger. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, że mu się to udało, ale z możliwie największą godnością spróbowała przywołać własną barierę. Nie była jednak wystarczająco szybka. Draco patrzył, jak zaklęcie odrzuca ją w powietrze, a ona traci przy tym swoją różdżkę. Chwycił ją szybko i z uśmieszkiem obserwował, jak czarownica spada na duży stół pełen różnych świecidełek. Straciła przytomność i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała ją w najbliższym czasie odzyskać.

Odwróciwszy się do Weasleya, wskazał obiema różdżkami na leżącego na ziemi chłopca, ale zamarł na minutę, zastanawiając się, czy go zabić. Mógłby… co nie? Zawahał się i zacisnął mocno usta, marszcząc przy okazji brwi. Lata treningów, lata wpajania mu, że będzie jak swój ojciec, lata upierania się, że już wcześniej kogoś zabił… to wszystko było głupim marnowaniem czasu. Nie mógł w taki sposób pozbawić nikogo życia. Po prostu nie mógł. Weasley patrzył na niego tępo dużymi oczami. Nienawidzili się od pierwszego roku nauki. Jak Draco mógł stać tu tak bezczynnie jak jakiś idiota?

Zamiast tego skupił się więc na trzymanym przez rudzielca pudełku. Obaj chłopcy patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym znów skierowali swoją uwagę na przedmiot, w którym umieszczona była korona.

— _Accio diadem!_

— _Expelliarmus!_

Draco skrzywił się, gdy obie różdżki wyleciały mu z dłoni, ale szybko rozpogodził, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spadły dokładnie pomiędzy nim a Weasleyem. Tuż obok nich spoczęło również pudełko z diademem. Wyglądało na to, że oba zaklęcia się nawzajem zniosły, a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalały im okoliczności.

Jaki był problem? Stał teraz zupełnie bezbronny naprzeciw uzbrojonego Weasleya.

Wiedząc, że rudzielec nie będzie miał jaj, aby go zabić, porzucił wszystkie obawy i popędził w stronę różdżek oraz diademu. Kątem oka widział, jak jego przeciwnik próbuje usiąść, otoczony dużą plamą krwi.

Jest w stanie to zrobić. Jest w stanie…

 _O kurwa_.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał z przerażeniem na eksplodujące z różdżki Weasleya nieposkromione płomienie, które skierowały się na niego oraz diadem. Chłopiec chciał najpewniej za wszelką cenę zniszczyć ten kawałek biżuterii, ale nie miał wystarczającej mocy, by kontrolować Szatańską Pożogę.

Draco wrzasnął ochryple i odwrócił się na pięcie, biegnąc ile sił w nogach jak _najdalej_ od płomieni. Za plecami usłyszał znamienne krzyki Weasleya. Jego umysł pogrążył się w chaosie, gdy zaszlochał w przerażeniu. Nie miał przy sobie różdżki, a do tego _oddalał_ się od wyjścia. Płomienie lizały go po piętach. Wiedział. Wiedział, jak to się skończy. I nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył takiego strachu i przerażenia.

Przynajmniej umrze dla sprawy. Mimo że horkruks został zniszczony, dał z siebie wszystko, aby go chronić. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec to spostrzeże.

Płomienie pochwyciły jego szaty, a on zamknął mocno oczy, czując spływające mu po policzkach łzy. Ledwie miał czas, by ostatni raz pomyśleć o rodzinie, zanim ogarnęło go przytłaczające ciepło, które szybko pozbawiło go świadomości. W ciemnościach wyobraził sobie jeszcze tylko, jak ktoś oblewa go zimną wodą, uwalniając od tego wszechogarniającego ciepła.

 

**~*~**

 

Długa, smukła dłoń boleśnie powoli popieściła plecy Izara, gdy wraz z Voldemortem okręcili się wokół siebie, aby zamienić się miejscami. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się za swoją maską, doskonale świadomy dzisiejszego zaborczego i nadopiekuńczego nastroju Czarnego Pana. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z przeczuciami, jakie miał Voldemort na temat jego nadchodzącej śmierci, ale kto powiedział, że nie miał jej już za sobą i że Lily przed chwilą go przed nią nie uchroniła?

Tak czy inaczej, nie był to czas, aby o tym myśleć. Nigdy wcześniej nie walczył z Voldemortem jako partnerem, zawsze wykorzystywał do tego Bellatriks. A jeśli istniało coś, o czym wiedział każdy śmierciożerca, to z pewnością był to fakt, że Izar i Bellatriks to urodzeni partnerzy. Potrafili się ze sobą zsynchronizować, posiadali podobną bezwzględność i szybkość. A kiedy jeden z nich został trafiony, ten drugi nie odczuwał z tego powodu stresu emocjonalnego, który mógłby go spowolnić.

Tyle że Bellatriks została przeszkolona w pojedynkach przez Czarnego Pana. Voldemort powinien być więc do niej podobny i całkiem pasować Izarowi jako partner. Ale tak nie było. Był _lepszy_ od Bellatriks. Wprawdzie kilka minut zajęło Izarowi dostosowanie się do jego stylu, ale gdy tylko mu się to udało, byli w stanie współpracować ze sobą, jakby byli jedną osobą. Izar mógłby nawet śmiało powiedzieć, że był to jedyny taki moment, gdy wraz z Voldemortem żył w takiej zgodzie, dążąc wspólnie do jednego celu. Na drodze nie stawała im żadna arogancja i upartość, gdy tak razem – _razem_ – współpracowali.

To było oszałamiające. Voldemort sprawiał, że wytężał do granic wytrzymałości zmysły, których nigdy wcześniej w walce nie używał. Izar spostrzegł też, że jest bardzo wrażliwy na to, co Czarny Pan robi za jego plecami. Był świadomy czarodziejów, którzy próbowali zaatakować Voldemorta ze wszystkich stron, a nawet tych kilku tchórzy, którzy rzucali zaklęcia w jego plecy. Ktoś mógłby uznać to za minus pojedynkowania się z takim partnerem u boku, ale ten wynagradzał to wszystko, wykazując się równie dużą uwagą. Gdy Izar powstrzymywał wroga atakującego odsłonięty bok Voldemorta i nie zauważał przez to zaklęcia nadlatującego w _jego_ stronę, Czarny Pan jakimś cudem powstrzymywał je, zanim go trafiło.

Kolejnym plusem partnerowania Czarnemu Panu w czasie bitwy było to, że to ich ofiary same się do nich zbliżały – ciągnęły do Voldemorta niczym ćmy do ognia. Powinno być zupełnie na odwrót, aurorzy powinni bać się podchodzenia do Pana, ale najwyraźniej byli wystarczająco inteligentni, aby wiedzieć, że jeśli zniszczą lidera, zniszczą całą armię.

Szkoda tylko, że nie zdawali sobie sprawę, iż Czarny Pan jest chroniony przez kogoś wrażliwego na magię.

Izar szturchnął łokciem, próbując wcisnąć go w twarz jednego z aurorów. Z rozmysłem przeanalizował toczącą się właśnie bitwę. Ani trochę nie przypomniała tego, czego uczono w szkole. Jasne, nauczyciele organizowali turnieje pojedynkowe i inne demonstracje, ale nikt nigdy nie poruszył tematu _wojny_. W prawdziwej bitwie przeciwnik nie zachowywał pełnego szacunku dystansu, nie panowała żadna etykieta, która wymagałaby czekania na odwrócenie się wroga, zanim się go zaatakuje i już na pewno nigdzie w pobliżu nie stał żaden nauczyciel, czujny i gotowy na wypadek, gdyby ktoś został ranny.

Zamiast tego ziemię pokrywały zewsząd ciała. I to do tego stopnia, że Izar musiał uważać na to, gdzie kładzie stopy. Czubki jego butów czasami lądowały na twarzy trupa, powodując, że tracił na chwilę równowagę i wypadał ze swojego rytmu tańca z Czarnym Panem. Uznał, że to trochę ironiczne, iż leżące na ziemi zwłoki były dla jednych zatrważającym widokiem, a dla innych zwykłą niedogodnością.

W klasie nikt nie ostrzegł nigdy również o rzeczywistej odległości między przeciwnikami. Obecnie wszystkich dzieliły zaledwie stopy, gdy mijali martwe ciała i szukali kolejnego przeciwnika. Otaczało go bezkresne morze chaosu, przeludnione stado czarodziejów, których dzieliło od wrogów zaledwie jedno wyciągnięcie ręki. Ostatecznie wszystko sprowadzało się więc do tego, kto miał najszybszy refleks i lepiej posługiwał się zaklęciami ochronnymi. Liczyło się również to, który czarodziej potrafił stworzyć wokół siebie największą pustą przestrzeń. Im większa ona była, tym więcej miał pola do manewru i tym mniejsza istniała możliwość, iż ktoś złapie go z zaskoczenia.

Poza tym niewielka odległość między przeciwnikami oznaczała, że gdy istniała taka potrzeba, do wszystkiego dochodziła jeszcze walka fizyczna.

Izar otworzył szeroko z zaskoczenia oczy, gdy auror, któremu próbował wepchnąć łokieć w twarz, chwycił jego ramię. Na to wyglądało, że będzie musiał lepiej wybierać sobie cele, gdy zdecyduje się w przyszłości znów walczyć fizycznie. Ten czarodziej _zdecydowanie_ wiedział, jak walczyć wręcz.

Mężczyzna szybko zamachnął się nogami i obrócił w miejscu wokół jego ramienia, po czym je zaatakował. Black uśmiechnął się gorzko, opadając na ziemię. Zaklęcia zabijającego uniknął tylko dlatego, że udało mu się przeturlać i przycisnąć ciało do jednej z wcześniejszych ofiar Voldemorta. Poprzez szczeliny w masce przyjrzał się trupowi, zauważając makabryczny, choć bez dwóch zdań skuteczny sposób, w jaki Czarny Pan go zabił. Najwyraźniej bardzo szybko znudziła mu się Avada Kedavra i postanowił sprawdzić się w kreatywniejszych morderstwach.

Izar zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy Voldemort rzeczywiście był tak _znudzony_ zaklęciem zabijającym, czy może chciał mu tylko zaimponować swoim pokazem siły i pomysłowości.

— Niezbyt mi się to podoba – warknął do Czarnego Pana, gdy ten wypatroszył aurora, z którym chwilę wcześniej walczył Izar. – Ciągle podbierasz mi wrogów!

Czerwone oczy mężczyzny na chwilę przesunęły się po jego leżącym na ziemi ciele, po czym odwrócił się do swojego kolejnego przeciwnika.

— Och, bardzo przepraszam, powinienem domyślić się po twojej obecnej pozycji, że miałeś wszystko pod kontrolą.

 _Przemądrzały dupek._ Izar podniósł się zgranie na nogi i przycisnął z powrotem plecy do Czarnego Pana, gdy zbliżył się do niego kolejny Francuz. Z łatwością odparł jego ataki, zarówno zirytowany, jak i rozbawiony zachowaniem Voldemorta, który ze śmieszną łatwością nawarstwiał liczbę pokonanych przeciwników. Połowa z nich poległa z jego różdżki tylko dlatego, że uważnie przyglądał się każdej ofierze Izara i czekał, aż ten ją wystarczająco osłabi, po czym nagle wyskakiwał i zabijał ją prostym machnięciem różdżki.

Była to dla Czarnego Pana prosta rozrywka, ale dla Izara niekończące się koło irytacji. Rozumiał jednak, dlaczego Voldemort czuł potrzebę dostarczenia sobie rozrywki. Walczący z nim czarodzieje byli dla niego zwykłą niedogodnością i żaden z nich nie mógł stanowić dla kogoś kalibru Czarnego Pana prawdziwego zagrożenia. Skoro pokonanie większości z nich nie stanowiło dla Izara najmniejszego problemu, mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak musiał się czuć Voldemort. Tylko Dumbledore stanowił dla niego wyzwanie i Izarowi trochę trudno było się z tym pogodzić.

Zastanawiał się, jak by to było pojedynkować się z Voldemortem. Czy przetrwałby dłużej niż otaczający ich aurorzy? Lubił tak właśnie myśleć. Jego umiejętności w ostatnim czasie znacznie wzrosły, no i w końcu udało mu się nie polec w walce z Dumbledore’em. Pragnął doświadczyć pojedynkowania się z Voldemortem i pragnął też być w stanie stawić temu czoła bez robienia z siebie głupca.

Magia mężczyzny była przytłaczająco kusząca. Pomimo chłodnej atmosfery tworzonej przez silny wiatr i nieustannie opadający śnieg, wydawał się on promieniować parnym ciepłem, które ogrzewało wszystko, co się wokół niego znajdowało. Pod ich stopami nie było śniegu, a jedynie krew, narządy i odurzająca moc, która przybrała postać sięgającej do kolan mgły. Izar mógł tylko marzyć o byciu tak potężnym jak Tom Riddle czy Albus Dumbledore.

Doświadczając napadu intensywnej zazdrości, warknął, godząc od tyłu w kolano francuskiego czarodzieja, po czym cofnął się, aby go zabić. Tylko że Voldemort już machnął ponad jego głową różdżką i wycelował, od środka rozsadzając klatkę piersiową jego przeciwnika.

W Izarze wręcz zawrzało i wydał z siebie dźwięk ogromnego niezadowolenia.

— Jeśli nie przestaniesz podbierać mi ofiar, będę wielce niezadowolony, bo nie uda mi się znaleźć ujścia dla mojej stłumionej energii. A jestem pewien, że moje towarzystwo nie będzie wtedy dla ciebie zbyt przyjemne. – Z rozdrażnieniem odepchnął od siebie zazdrość, doskonale wiedząc, że to właśnie ona doprowadziła wielu czarodziei do szaleństwa. Próbowali być kimś, kim nie byli i nigdy nie będą. A kiedy im się to nie powodziło, porażka ich niszczyła.

— Doskonale wiem, jak zaradzić twojej stłumionej energii – odparł ochrypłym głosem mężczyzna. – I nie ma to nic wspólnego z bitwą.

Izar skrzywił się.

— Jakbym pozwolił ci na taką satysfakcję, ty pieprzony draniu.

— Byłoby to znacznie produktywniejsze i przyjemne niż _to_ – kontynuował, jakby nie usłyszał żadnego słowa Izara. Chwilę później uchylił się, celowo powodując, że zagubiona klątwa przeleciała tuż obok ucha Izara.

Nawet się nie wahając, młodzieniec uniósł rękę i machnął nią szybko, posyłając klątwę z powrotem obok głowy Voldemorta. Odetchnął głośno z satysfakcją, gdy słyszał, jak zaskoczony auror wydaje z siebie okrzyk bólu. Posławszy Czarnemu Panu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, znów się od niego odwrócił.

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie.

Czarny Pan wydał z siebie zadowolony chichot i powoli prześlizgnął się wokół Izara, przyciskając dłoń do jego pleców.

— Lubię z tobą grać, dziecko. Twoja obecność zawsze będzie dla mnie źródłem rozrywki.

Izar uśmiechnął się lekko za swoją maską, nie mogąc oprzeć się szybkiemu zerknięciu w szkarłatne oczy. Nie miał jednak okazji mu odpowiedzieć, bo niedaleko nich rozbrzmiało rozpaczliwe wołanie. Obaj obrócili się i zastali widok szarżującego na nich rudego członka Zakonu z szeroko otwartymi, obłąkanymi oczami. Izar i Voldemort wymienili szybko spojrzenia, po czym odstąpili od siebie na kilka kroków, co spowodowało, że czarodziej przebiegł przez zrobioną przez nich dziurę. Chwilę później biegiem rzuciła się za nim gdacząca Bellatriks o równie rozszerzonych, obłąkanych oczach.

Izar ledwie miał czas ogarnąć to wszystko umysłem, a kobieta już chwyciła jego nadgarstek. Został odciągnięty od Voldemorta, niezbyt zadowolony z bezbronnego uczucia, jakie ogarniało go coraz bardziej w miarę tego, jak się od niego oddalali.

— Dziękuję, moja droga – zanucił z wdzięcznością i podążył za swoją ciotką. Bardzo się cieszył, że go odciągnęła. Moc Voldemorta nie tylko go pochłaniała, ale do tego sprawiała, że stawał się zależy od stojącego za nim mocnego ciała. Przyzwyczajanie się do tego nie było mądrym posunięciem, zwłaszcza w środku bitwy. Co prawda naprawdę dobrze się im współpracowało, ale to nie w jego stylu było aż tak mocno na kimkolwiek polegać.

Spojrzała na niego, a w jej ciemnych oczach przez chwilę rozbłysło zrozumienie, zanim znów rozjarzyły się one podekscytowaniem, gdy ruszyła w pogoń za swoją ofiarą. Izar podążył za nią, zauważając, że członek Zakonu, którego ścigali, nie miał w ręce żadnej różdżki. Uśmiechnąwszy się pod nosem, czując, jak w jego żyłach pulsuje adrenalina, rzucił się w pościg, atakując przy okazji z radością mijanych po drodze czarodziejów.

 

**~*~**

 

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy w szalejący wiatr, przygotowując się na zmaganie z niedogodnościami środowiska i wpatrując w Alastora Moody’ego. Wydawało się, jakby całe wieki zajęło mu przepchanie się przez tłum i dotarcie do mężczyzny, który go oszpecił… i prawie zabił.

Jako potężny czarodziej, Moody zebrał u swoich stóp całkiem pokaźny stos martwych śmierciożerców. Widok tak wstrętnie upokorzonych współtowarzyszy spowodował, że Lucjusz bez zastanowienia skierował różdżkę na jego twarz i wystrzelił. Skupiony na czymś innym auror ledwie miał czas odeprzeć swojego innego przeciwnika, nie mówiąc już o zablokowaniu klątwy Lucjusza, więc zaklęcie uderzyło go w lewe oko. Malfoy mógł tylko patrzeć z tłumioną euforią, jak wypływa ono z jego oczodołu i opada u jego stóp. Jasne, jego atak był tchórzliwy, ale tak naprawdę _zależało mu_ tylko na jak największym oszpeceniu Alastora.

W czasie wszystkich pojedynków, jakie kiedykolwiek ze sobą stoczyli, to on był tym słabszym. Moody’emu zawsze udawało się jakoś zyskać nad nim przewagę. Tym razem tak nie będzie. Tym razem pragnienie zemsty ogrzewało jego refleks i poprawiało szybkość. Był przygotowany na walczenie z Moodym na śmierć i życie, póki jeden z nich nie będzie już w stanie dalej się pojedynkować.

Zaskoczyło go, że Moody wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu i zacisnął mocno powiekę, powstrzymując tym wydobywającą się z jego oczodołu fontannę krwi, po czym dokończył swój pojedynek z śmierciożercą trzeciej rangi. I zanim ten jeszcze zdążył opaść na ziemię, Moody już obrócił się w stronę Lucjusza, wyrzucając ze swojej różdżki grad zaklęć. Malfoy poczuł ogarniającą go oszałamiającą determinację, gdy uniknął szeregu klątw i nawet odwdzięczył się kilkoma własnymi, rzucając je zza swojej silnej tarczy.

Reszta toczyła się jak zwykle. Żaden z nich nie dawał nabrać się na pułapki i manipulacje przeciwnika. Lucjusz widział je już wszystkie wcześniej, dzięki czemu dokładnie wiedział i przewidywał, jaki będzie następny krok Moody’ego. I to działało również w drugą stronę. Dlatego właśnie zdecydował się na zmianę taktyki.

Przypomniał sobie, jak przyglądał się wcześniej pojedynkowi Izara, a także o tym, jak według plotek zaskoczył on Dumbledore’a w czasie ich ostatniej walki. Młody Black naprawdę był wspaniałym czarodziejem, a już zwłaszcza rozkwitał w obliczu stanowiącego wyzwanie przeciwnika. Jego celem nie było natychmiastowe zabicie ani pokazanie swojej siły; zamiast tego wykorzystywał swoją grację i finezję, by uśpić czujność wroga w fałszywym poczuciu pewności siebie. Zupełnie jakby specjalnie sprawiał, by jego przeciwnik przyzwyczaił się do tempa pojedynku, aby po chwili nagle je zmienić i gwałtownie go wykończyć.

Poza tym Izar rzadko dawał się w czasie pojedynków ponieść emocjom. Jego umysł był do bólu logiczny. Był człowiekiem teorii i wiedzy. Wielu mówiło, że ci, którzy dzierżą Czarną Magię są potężniejsi, gdy za ich atakiem kryją się emocje. I choć mogli mieć rację, był to również często powód ich klęski, bo za bardzo ich one oszałamiały, aby mogli naprawdę cieszyć się sztuką pojedynku, pięknym tańcem sprytu.

W stronę Lucjusza poleciała klątwa zabijająca, gdy Moody zaczął niecierpliwić się i tracić nad sobą panowanie. Malfoy wcisnął palce w śnieg, po czym obrócił się gwałtownie do tyłu, machając stanowczo ręką przed swoim ciałem i z łatwością unikając Avady Kedavry. Jego różdżkę opuściła zmodyfikowana klątwa tnąca, kierując się prosto ku głowie Moody’ego, nim w ostatniej chwili jej tor lotu zmienił się i opadła ku jego nogom. Gdy tylko Alastor przeniósł tarczę w ten sposób, by przykrywała ona jego nogi, Lucjusz skierował kolejną klątwę tnącą na jego twarz.

Chociaż jego pierwotne zaklęcie zostało zablokowane, drugie niemal uderzyło Moody’ego w szyję. Lucjusz zawrzał, gdy jego przeciwnik przesunął swoje ciało w taki sposób, aby całkowicie uniknąć jego czaru. Szczęścia zabrakło tylko czubkowi jego nosa. Kiedy Lucjusz patrzył, jak opada on na ziemię, zacisnął mocno zęby, próbując poskromić swoją frustrację.

— Jak bardzo byś się nie starał, chłopcze, nigdy nie wygrasz – warknął Moody. – Ani _ty_ , ani twoja armia. – Auror posłał mu krzywy uśmiech. – Jestem na wpół ślepy, a i tak udaje mi się mieć nad tobą przewagę.

W następnej chwili Moody złapał go za łokieć i wyrwał go ze stawu. Blondyn zawył, po czym zacisnął mocno zęby, gdy jego umysł ogarnął otępiający ból. Ręka wisiała mu teraz bezradnie u boku i ledwie był w stanie trzymać swoją różdżkę. Jego głowa pochyliła się do przodu, gdy potknął się, unikając kolejnego rzuconego przez Alastora zaklęcia zabijającego.

_Myśl jak Izar._

Aż cały wrzał w środku, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko choć trochę się podda, ten pojedynek zakończy się jak każdy inny – albo sytuacją patową, albo nim leżącym na ziemi. Moody oczekiwał, że Lucjusz da ponieść się wściekłości, tak jak za każdym poprzednim razem, ale ten nie pozwolił sobie zniżyć się do takiego poziomu.

Izar, on…

Umysł Lucjusza zamarł i pamiętał jedynie to, jak Bellatriks informowała go o pojedynku między Dumbledore’em i Izarem. A dokładniej mówiąc, o tym, co zrobił Izar, aby przechytrzyć starego dyrektora. Ten najpewniej nie doceniał jego mocy, przez co młodzieniec był w stanie zaskoczyć go poprzez rzucenie za jego plecami _lustrzanej_ tarczy.

Posyłając Izarowi ciche przeprosiny za wykorzystywanie jego pomysłów, Lucjusz pochylił się, jak gdyby ogarniało go wielkie zmęczenie. Żaden Malfoy nie okazywał swojej słabości, o ile nie było innego wyjścia. Moody o tym wiedział i Lucjusz to właśnie postanowił wykorzystać. O włos uniknął kolejnego lecącego w jego stronę zaklęcia zabijającego, po czym machnął różdżką, rzucając niedaleko głowy Moody’ego niewerbalne zaklęcie, celowo go chybiając. W końcu ręka, w której normalnie ściskał różdżkę, była właściwie bezużyteczna.

Moody nie poświęcił mijającemu go zaklęciu żadnej uwagi, a zamiast tego jeszcze bardziej się do niego zbliżył. Lucjusz cofnął się o krok, niemal śliniąc się na myśl o zwabieniu Alastora w pułapkę. Będzie musiał tylko na jeszcze kilka chwil poświęcić swoją dumę i pozostać w defensywie.

Tarcza była jedynym zaklęciem, jakie potrafił w tej chwili poprawnie rzucić. Upewnił się, by co jakiś czas wysyłać w złym kierunku jakieś klątwy, dzięki czemu już wkrótce zauważył, że Alastor zaczyna relaksować się z powodu jego braku celności.

Kiedy tylko czwarte zaklęcie zabijające Moody’ego musnęło prawie jego policzek, Lucjusz w końcu zdecydował się na przejście do ostatniego etapu swojego podstępu. Rzucił kolejne zaklęcie niewerbalne, choć tym razem użył zaklęcia lustrzanej tarczy, które znów przemknęło nad ramieniem aurora i się bezpośrednio za nim osadziło. Lucjusz próbował nie patrzeć na nie zbyt długo, nie chcąc zwrócić na nie przez przypadek niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Alastor zmrużył oczy i szybko się do niego zbliżył. Blondyn wiedział, do czego zmierza i wiedział też, że nie będzie w stanie wystarczająco szybko się uchylić. Spokojną i stabilną ręką wskazał więc różdżką ponad ramię Moody’ego na wiszącą tam tarczę, po czym posłał w jej stronę najsilniejsze niewerbalne zaklęcie tnące, jakie był w stanie wyczarować.

— _Avada Kedavr…_

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, usłyszawszy niemal ukończone zaklęcie. Tylko że na szczęście aurorowi nie udało się wypowiedzieć go w całości. Ogłuszający, mlaskający dźwięk rozniósł się echem po uszach Lucjusza i po chwili zalały go gęste strumienie krwi, oblewając od stóp do głów szkarłatną cieczą. Wzdrygnął się na sekundę, przerażony uczuciem przeciskającej się przez szczeliny w jego masce i brudzącej jego twarz krwi. Takie paskudztwa nie były dla niego niczym nowym, ale nie spodziewał się, że jego klątwa trafi w Moody’ego tak dokładnie. Trochę go to zaskoczyło.

Wyprostował się i stanął dumnie nad poległym aurorem. Jego jasne oczy przyjrzały się ogarniętemu konwulsjami Alastorowi Moody’emu, oceniając szkodę. Jego ciało zostało przecięte na pół w torsie, przez co przerwany rdzeń kręgowy powodował w nim głębokie wstrząsy.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko za swoją maską, upewniając się, że będzie ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzy Alastor, zanim umrze. Osławiony auror spojrzał na niego jednym, wypełnionym nienawiścią okiem, po czym jego klatka piersiowa przestała się ruszać.

Zanim Lucjusz mógłby nacieszyć się swoim osiągnięciem, za jego plecami rozbrzmiała głośna eksplozja. Odwrócił się szybko na pięcie i spojrzał ze zdumieniem na szkołę. Odziani na zielono czarodzieje atakowali zamek z zewnątrz, próbując spowodować możliwie jak najwięcej zniszczeń. Lucjusz wiedział, że była to armia Francuzów. Lub może powinien powiedzieć, że siły Czarnej Pani? Minister Scrimgeour wykazał się głupotą, sprzymierzając się z Lady Marjolainą. Owszem, przewyższał ich dzięki temu liczebnie, ale jasne było, że Czarna Pani ma swoje własne plany. Chciała mieć Wielką Brytanię dla siebie.

Lucjusz cofnął się o kolejne kilka kroków, obserwując bitwę. Pomimo swojego niedawnego osiągnięcia, zdał sobie sprawę, że śmierciożercy przegrywali. Ich wrogowie znacznie przewyższali ich liczebnie, przez co szybko tracili własnych ludzi. Zauważył również zmianę kierunku. Wcześniej bitwa toczyła się w bardzo zwartym tłumie, teraz natomiast rozprzestrzeniła się na całe tereny Hogwartu.

Jego uwagę zwróciła ścigająca jakiegoś Francuza dwójka śmierciożerców i nie musiał się nawet zastanawiać, tylko od razu wiedział, że jest to Bellatriks z Izarem. Ciekawe. Ostatnim razem, gdy widział chłopca, walczył on u boku Czarnego Pana – z którym, trzeba przyznać, tworzył naprawdę niesamowity widok. Co za szkoda, że nie znajdowali się już razem w centrum bitwy. Chociaż w tej chwili Czarnego Pana od Izara wcale nie dzieliła taka duża odległość.

Lucjusz wytarł różdżkę o swoje szaty, ściągając z niej krew. Następnie powoli zbliżył się do trójki Mrocznych czarodziejów, zerkając szybko kątem oka na ciemny zamek. Draco z pewnością opuścił go już z resztą uczniów i nic mu nie groziło.

Świadomość, że jego rodzina jest bezpieczna, dodała mu wiele siły.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar przeskoczył nad upadłym ciałem i podciął gardło niczego niespodziewającej się ofiary znajdującej się kilka jardów od niego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Francuz upadł. Nie miał teraz ochoty na finezję. Liczyło się tylko to, jak wielu wrogów zniszczy. A robił to w biegu.

Wspiął się na wzgórze, chichocząc cicho, podczas gdy Bellatriks raz po raz podskakiwała przed nim pomiędzy krokami. Jej czarna suknia rozdarła się u brzegów, przez co w czasie biegu ujawniała zdecydowanie więcej, niż wypadało. Jej dzikie loki powiewały na wszystkie strony, a wygląd odzwierciedlał dziką i nieposkromioną aurę. Izar patrzył z przyjemnością, jak magia tańczy wokół niej w krótkich, wzburzonych falach.

Bellatriks wydała z siebie okrzyk radości, patrosząc jakąś czarownicę, po czym zakręciła się w kółko niczym mała dziewczynka po otrzymaniu nagrody. Izar szybko ją jednak minął i posłał swoje zaklęcie Abrumpo w stronę niszczącej właśnie zamek grupy Francuzów. Jego ognisty robak zaczął sunąć ku szczytowi wzgórza szybciej niż obecnie biegł Izar i poszukał swoich ofiar. Black udoskonalił trochę od ostatniego czasu te zaklęcie, aby mogło pochłonąć więcej niż tylko jedną ofiarę i był bardzo ciekawy, jak wielu czarodziei na raz uda mu się za jego pomocą zniszczyć.

Klątwa wniknęła w tłum francuskich czarodziei i odcięła stopy wszystkich, których tylko napotkała, póki nie została zatrzymana przez zaklęcie niszczące. Izar wyliczył w sumie dziesięciu poległych czarodziejów, których stopy oddzielone zostały od nóg.

— Nie bądź zbyt pewny siebie – skarcił go zza pleców głos.

Izar zacisnął szczękę.

— Nie powinieneś pojedynkować się z Dumbledore’em?

— To moi wrogowie się do _mnie_ zbliżają, a nie na odwrót – odparł cierpko Czarny Pan, podchodząc do niego od tyłu.

Izar zbył jego starania wciągnięcia go w kolejną kłótnię, po czym odwrócił się do swojego obecnego utrapienia. W jego kierunku pędziła spora grupa Francuzów, rzucając w niego gradem zaklęć. Izar uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym ruszył biegiem w górę zbocza, aby wyjść im naprzeciw. Umiejętnie umykając posyłanym w jego stronę klątwom, wziął przykład z Voldemorta i zaklęciem zmienił ziemię pod ich stopami w lód. Następnie wcisnął mocno pięty w pokrywę śniegu i rozpostarł na boki ręce.

— _Tetendi laqueus_ – zaintonował głębokim głosem. Świecąca, szara lina rozpostarła się między jego dłońmi, równolegle do sunących na lodzie Francuzów. Następnie upewnił się, że zaklęcie znajduje się wystarczająco nisko ziemi, by jego przeciwnicy nie mogli się przed nim uchylić, po czym z nikczemnym błyskiem w oku obserwował, jak czar zachowuje się niczym swego rodzaju ostry drut i rozcina wślizgujące się na niego ciała. Większość czarodziejów pozbawiona została głowy, jednak niektórzy wpadli na niego stopami. _Te_ śmierci nie były już tak czyste jak reszta.

Jeden Francuz kierował się z zawrotną szybkością prosto na niego. Najszybciej jak mógł, Izar poderwał się z ziemi. Jego skok z powodzeniem złamał zaklęcie i uwolnił rękę, w której ściskał różdżkę. Mógłby teraz z łatwością pozwolić swojemu przeciwnikowi się minąć, tylko że gdyby na to się właśnie zdecydował, Voldemort mógłby go bez przeszkód zabić. A Izar nie był dzisiaj taki hojny.

Dlatego też gdy tylko Francuz się pod niego wsunął, uniósł różdżkę i skierował ją na jego twarz.

— _Animus Lapis!_ – Wynalezione przez niego zaklęcie uderzyło jego przeciwnika prosto w czoło, zanim jeszcze się pod nim prześlizgnął.

Izar wylądował po wszystkim w przykucniętej pozycji na lodzie i przesunął się, by spojrzeć przez ramię. Jego czar zaczął już działać, usztywniając kończyny wciąż mknącego po lodzie mężczyzny, przez co wyglądał jak sztywny posąg. Gdy tylko dotknął jednak stóp Voldemorta, jego ciało rozleciało się na kawałeczki – podobnie jak to było z Averym, gdy Izar po raz pierwszy wypróbował to zaklęcie.

Wyprostował się, spoglądając z zadowoleniem na Czarnego Pana. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko pod swoim kapturem, wydając się być niechętnie pod wrażeniem. Jego mały uśmiech zniknął jednak szybko, a jego miejsce zajął głęboki grymas. Otaczająca go aura zawrzała wściekle, całkowicie Izara zaskakując. A przynajmniej dopóki nie poczuł zbliżającej się za jego plecami nowej aury. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że został celem jakiegoś ataku. Zanim mógłby jednak zareagować, Voldemort go w tym ubiegł i rozpostarł ramiona, wyrzucając z siebie potężną falę magii.

Odzyskawszy rozum, Izar szybko przykucnął, unikając magii Voldemorta, która przemknęła tuż nad jego głową i zderzyła się z kierującym się w jego stronę strumieniem ognia. Westchnął z zaskoczenia, gdy poczuł, jak oba czary zderzają się ze sobą, posyłając po całej najbliższej okolicy silną falę uderzeniową. Zaklęcie Voldemorta całkowicie wchłonęło klątwę Dumbledore’a, pozostawiając po sobie tylko dwóch stojących naprzeciw siebie Panów.

Izar, wiedząc, że nic tu po nim, wstał powoli i odsunął się na kilka kroków od obu czarodziejów. Dumbledore wydawał się marginalnie przesunąć w jego kierunku, ale Voldemort rzucił w niego kolejną klątwą, którą ten musiał się zająć.

— To _na_ _mnie_ kieruj uwagę, starcze – syknął Voldemort, odciągając wzrok Dumbledore’a od Izara.

Dyrektor bez problemu odbił od siebie klątwę Voldemorta i w odpowiedzi posłał w jego stronę własne zaklęcie. Trzymając różdżkę niczym zwykły rekwizyt, Czarny Pan skrzyżował przed sobą przedramiona i przygotował na nadlatującą klątwę. Kiedy złota magia w końcu w niego uderzyła, Voldemort wydawał się ująć ją i przytulić do swojego ciała, kuląc się wokół niej, zupełnie jakby coś go bolało. Chwilę później rozpostarł z powrotem ramiona i wydał ze swojego gardła ryk, uwalniając magię. Wydawała się dwukrotnie większa niż wcześniej, gdy ruszyła szybko z powrotem w stronę starego dyrektora. I choć przedtem była całkowicie złota, teraz jej krawędzie zalśniły srebrem zdobionym maleńkimi, pomarańczowymi płomieniami.

Izar mógł się na nich tylko gapić. Wcześniej obserwował ich pojedynki tylko z daleka, nigdy nie rozgrywały się bezpośrednio na jego oczach w tak niewielkiej odległości. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział też Voldemorta w takim stanie. Pogłoski głosiły, że był potężny i wielu dostrzegało czasami jego aurę, ale Izar nigdy wcześniej nie _doświadczył_ jego pełnego potencjału. To było ekscytujące widowisko.

Płaszcz Czarnego Pana łopotał wokół niego, a śnieg pod jego stopami zaczął topnieć. Kaptur opadł w końcu z jego głowy, odsłaniając jasne, szkarłatne oczy i wyraz, któremu sprostać mógł tylko inny Pan.

Klatka piersiowa Izara rozgrzała się w fascynacji, ale niechętnie kontynuował wycofywanie się. To nie był jego pojedynek – bez względu na to, jak bardzo kusiło go zostanie i obserwowanie tej walki. Tak czy inaczej, musiał przypomnieć sobie, że byli to _Panowie._ A ci nie polegali głównie na magicznej teorii, tylko surowej magii. Izar nigdy nie będzie w stanie dorównać ich sile, ale posiadał przynajmniej wystarczająco dobry refleks i magiczną inteligencję, aby móc im sprostać.

Odwrócił się od walczących czarodziei i wspiął dalej po wzgórzu. Nawet jego zdziwiło jednak, kto wszedł mu w drogę.

— Ministrze – przywiał się chytrze.

— Izarze – odpowiedział mocno Rufus, który rozpoznał go pomimo maski. Piwne oczy przesunęły się krótko po jego twarzy, nim spojrzały ponad jego ramię. – Niezwykły pojedynek.

Black zerknął szybko na wymieniających się z niezwykłą szybkością zaklęciami Voldemorta i Dumbledore’a. Następnie odwrócił się z powrotem ku Rufusowi, znudzony.

— Nie tak niezwykły jak zniszczenia, które sieją w Hogwarcie twoi sojusznicy. _To_ dopiero jest niezwykłe. – Gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, od strony zamku rozbrzmiała kolejna eksplozja. Izar odpowiedział z drwiną na widniejącą w oczach Scrimgeoura sztywność. – Coś się stało, Ministrze? Czyżby coś poszło nie po twojej myśli?

Rufus wyprostował się.

— Wygrywamy, dokładnie tak jak planowałem.

Izar mruknął z zastanowieniem.

— Przynajmniej dopóki społeczeństwo nie dowie się, że zasięgnąłeś pomocy Czarnej Pani Francji, która, tak przy okazji, nie potrafi powstrzymać się przed próbowaniem przejęcia Wielkiej Brytanii i obecnie niszczy dom niezliczonej liczby uczniów. Och tak, Rufusie, jesteś doprawdy genialny. – Izar pokręcił różdżką między palcami. – Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich aspiracji…

— Zrzucę po prostu winę na ciebie i twoją armię. W końcu to _ty_ rozerwałeś starożytne bariery Hogwartu. A większości uczniów udało się już uciec do bezpiecznych sfer, tak więc nie zostaną zaatakowani przez Francuzów. Nikomu nie stanie się żadna krzywda. Koniecznych będzie tylko kilka drobnych napraw budowlanych, a Hogwart z powrotem powróci do pełni sił. – Rufus zrobił w jego stronę jeden krok. Wiatr bawił się jego kręconą grzywką, zasłaniając jego przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Izar uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z zaabsorbowanego spojrzenia Scrimgeoura.

— Myślę, że po części zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż tym razem nie wygrasz, Rufusie. To jedyne przychodzące mi do głowy wyjaśnienie twojego obecnego całkowitego braku rozsądku. Zwykle jesteś znacznie bardziej inteligentny.

Minister skrzywił się mocno i wzniósł na niego różdżkę. Black stał dalej spokojnie, ciesząc się opadającym na ziemię śniegiem i atakującym go silnym wiatrem.

— Dlaczego nie użyjesz swojej wrażliwości na magię? – zapytał ostro Rufus.

Izar uniósł brwi, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

— Proszę, sprecyzuj, co masz na myśli.

Rufus zacisnął pokryte rękawicami palce na różdżce, przyglądając się mu uważnie.

— Mógłbyś być niezwyciężony, gdybyś użył przeciwko swoim wrogom wrażliwości na magię. Jesteś w stanie odciąć ich od niej i zabić ich, gdy są najbardziej bezbronni. Mógłbyś zniszczyć w ciągu kilku sekund nawet samego Dumbledore’a. Dlaczego więc tego nie robisz?

Było to pytanie, którego Izarowi nigdy wcześniej nie zadano – a już z całą pewnością nie ze zwykłej ciekawości. Zupełnie jakby Rufus próbował go jakoś rozgryźć. Izar nie wiedział, co powinien na ten temat myśleć. Głównie dlatego, że wierzył, iż jest zbyt skomplikowany, aby nawet sam siebie mógł dobrze zrozumieć.

— Czytałem kiedyś, że kształcić tylko umysł człowieka, nie udzielając mu nauk moralnych, to stwarzać zagrożenie społeczne*. Nie chcę zniszczyć i podbić świata, Ministrze. Próbuję tylko pozbyć się nudy i znaleźć jakieś wyzwanie.

Rufus pozostał w bezruchu, ale jego brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy na niego przenikliwie spojrzał.

— Nie wierzę w to – szepnął mężczyzna. Gdyby stał przed nim ktokolwiek inny, nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć go przez wiatr. – Nie wierzę ci. – Rufus podniósł głos. – Myślę, że posiadasz niezwykły zbiór zasad moralnych, Izarze. I tylko niszczą się one przy towarzystwie, w jakim się obracasz.

— Każdy potwór ma swoje własne zasady moralne, Ministrze. Bez względu na to, jak głęboko są one ukryte. – Izar machnął ręką w stronę Czarnego Pana. – Po prostu ich jeszcze nie odkryłeś.

Zanim Rufus mógłby mu odpowiedzieć i znów poprosić, by poszukał w sobie człowieczeństwa, w powietrzu rozbrzmiał szereg trzasków aportacji. Obaj obrócili się, a na ich twarzach pojawiło się zdziwienie, gdy zrozumieli, kto w końcu pojawił się na terenach Hogwartu.

— Nie… — wyszeptał Izar, obawiając się najgorszego. Będą musieli się wycofać. Już i tak byli w mniejszości, a teraz, gdy przybyli Niewymowni, zostaną całkowicie przytłoczeni siłami przeciwnika. Będą musieli jak najszybciej zakończyć bitwę i mieć nadzieję, że to, co osiągnęli wystarczy, aby Tom Riddle przejął stanowisko Ministra. W przeciwnym razie ta wojna potrwa jeszcze bardzo długo.

Jednak gdy Izar poszukał wzrokiem człowieka, który przewodził Niewymownymi, rozpoznał w nim Owena Weldera, swojego starego szefa. Rudowłosy czarodziej krzyknął, dając reszcie swoich towarzyszy sygnał do ataku i Izar patrzył z ledwo ukrywaną fascynacją, jak Niewymowni zaczynają atakować Francuzów oraz Ministerstwo swoimi umiejętnościami i wynalazkami. _Niezwykłe._

To przypomniało Izarowi rozmowę, którą przeprowadził z Owenem jednej nocy w Ministerstwie. Wydawało się, jakby miała miejsce wieki temu, ale doskonale zapadła mu w pamięć. Było to zaraz po tym, jak fatalny wynalazek stworzony przez Niewymownych niemal pozbawił śmierciożerców magii. Owen zirytował się, gdy dowiedział się, że Minister pracował nad nim za jego plecami i zebrał grupę Niewymownych, która miała go stworzyć. Owen wściekał się na Scrimgeoura również o to, że mieszał się w sprawy Departamentu Tajemnic i ingerował w jego projekty.

Izar powiedział mu wtedy, że jeśli chce coś naprawić, musi brać w wydarzeniach czynny udział. I najwyraźniej mężczyzna wziął sobie jego słowa do serca. Niewymowni byli tu dla Riddle’a i pragnęli odzyskać swój Departament.

Powoli odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się szeroko do Rufusa, ale chwilę później z rozczarowaniem przypomniał sobie, że ten nie zobaczy tego zza maski.

— _To_ się właśnie dzieje, gdy nie ma się całkowitej kontroli nad podwładnymi. – Izar zachichotał. – I zapamiętaj sobie, by nigdy nie przypieprzać się do wynalazków Niewymownych.

Rufus wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, gdy przesuwał wzrokiem po broniących aktywnie Hogwartu i śmierciożerców Niewymownych. A wraz z nową energią, jaką ci ze sobą przynieśli, śmierciożercy wydali się znowu odzyskać siły i przejmować kontrolę nad bitwą.

— **Izarze…**

Młodzieniec odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc te syczące wezwanie i zmrużył oczy na Czarnego Pana pojedynkującego się z Dumbledore’em oraz… _nią_. I chociaż cała uwaga Voldemorta skupiona była właśnie na tej dwójce, Izar wiedział, że to on wezwał jego imię w wężomowie. Świadomość, że Czarny Pan był skłonny oddać mu Marjolainę sprawiła, że czuł się dziwnie… cholera… nie zmierzał dokończyć tej myśli.

Zrzucił z głowy kaptur i cisnął złotą maskę na śnieg, po czym zrobił w stronę Rufusa kilka dużych kroków. A gdy tylko pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, chwycił go za kołnierz, przyciągając go do siebie. Ostry wiatr splótł ze sobą ich włosy oraz płaszcze, dodając temu uściskowi jeszcze więcej intensywności.

— Dlaczego próbujesz mnie rozproszyć, Rufusie? – zapytał gorączkowo. W końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego Scrimgeour był tak rozmowny w czasie tej bitwy. Próbował po prostu dać Dumbledore’owi i Marjolainie większą szansę na zniszczenie Voldemorta, któremu dzięki temu nie miał kto pomóc. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie będę zwracać na sytuację Czarnego Pana żadnej uwagi?

Rufus uniósł wargę.

— Mam gdzieś Czarnego Pana. Nie chcę, byś to _ty_ znalazł się w ich linii ognia.

To oświadczenie spowodowało, że palce otaczające kołnierz Rufusa rozluźniły się. W brzuchu Izara zacisnęło się okropne uczucie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Minister wcale nie chce go zabić.

— Jesteś idiotą – warknął, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę oraz swoje sprzeczne uczucia. Następnie wyciągnął rękę i zrobił gest, jakby ściskał coś kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

Rufus padł z przerażeniem na kolana, gdy poczuł, jak Izar ściska jego magiczny rdzeń. Nie krzyczał, tak jak inni, ale z trudem łapał powietrze, a jego twarz upiornie zbladła.

— Pozwól, że coś ci poradzę – mruknął Izar, pochylając się na tyle nisko, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Gdy Tom Riddle zostanie Ministrem Magii, uciekaj tak szybko i daleko, jak tylko jesteś w stanie. Bo nie jestem tak sympatyczny jak ty. _Znajdę_ cię i zabiję, jeśli zostaniesz w pobliżu.

Puściwszy swój uchwyt na magicznym rdzeniu Rufusa, obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Marjolainy. Targające nim wprawiające w zakłopotanie emocje tylko podsyciły odczuwaną przez niego adrenalinę i dodały sił potrzebnych do stawienia _jej_ czoła. Cała dzisiejsza bitwa stanęła na ostrzu noża, gdy ujrzał, jak w silnej postawie Voldemorta pojawia się szczelina. Czarny Pan poleciał do tyłu, nie będąc w stanie bronić się przed podwójnym atakiem. Chwilę później jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno, gdy wstał z powrotem na nogi, a w oczach zabłysł morderczy szał.

Izar wycelował w Marjolainę, która podniosła rękę, aby znów zaatakować Toma.

— _Funis._ – Świecąca lina okręciła się ostro wokół prawej ręki kobiety. Izar szarpnął z sadystyczną radością swoją różdżką, odrzucając tym jej ramię do tyłu. Czarna Pani wrzasnęła, gdy jej ręka podążyła za jego czarem. Zanim jednak Izar mógłby dokonać jakichś większych szkód, zerwała linę, warcząc pod nosem. Do czasu, aż spostrzegła, kto przed nią stoi – wtedy roześmiała się na cały głos.

— To _ty_! Kochanek Czarnego Pana!

— Izar Black – skorygował ją ponuro. – Choć czuję się zaszczycony, że mnie zapamiętałaś.

— Jesteś tylko uroczym dodatkiem, skarbie – zadrwiła. – Jak wszyscy na tym polu bitwy.

Zacisnął i rozluźnił palce wokół swojej różdżki. To była kobieta, która traktowała go w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego jak zwykłego pionka. To była kobieta, która zniszczyła życie Acelina Morela i jego córki. Była… była dokładnie taka, jaka powinna być Czarna Pani. I Izar już nie mógł się doczekać, by pokazać jej, że jest czymś więcej niż tylko ładną przeszkodą między nią a Voldemortem. _Był_ zagrożeniem. I nie reagował zbyt dobrze, gdy ludzie myśleli, iż nie jest _nic_ wart.

Wraz z rozwojem pojedynku powoli odsunęła się od Voldemorta oraz Dumbledore’a i zaczęła obserwować Izara, jakby stanowił jakiś niezwykły okaz. On odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie, układając plan ataku. Będzie musiał nad nim panować, to było pewne, ale z drugiej strony będzie musiał być też podobny do jego stoczonego niegdyś pojedynku z Dumbledore’em. Ostrożny, logiczny i zaplanowany.

Spojrzał w jej jasnobrązowe oczy przywodzące na myśl miód, zachwycając się przez chwilę ich kolorem. To przypomniało mu, że jego przeciwniczka jest wilą. Puszczone luzem blond włosy opadały jedwabiście na jej ramiona, a jej skóra wydawała się promieniować miękkim blaskiem. Jej wygląd był jednak niczym w porównaniu do pełnej dumy postawy i kuszącej aury.

Nagle przypomniawszy sobie o tym, że Marjolaina jest magicznym stworzeniem, Izar zaczął powoli planować swój pojedynek z nią. Bycie magicznym stworzeniem z miejsca dawało komuś korzyści _i_ wady. Z pewnością stanowiło źródło siły, ale również podwyższało ryzyko utraty panowania nad sobą. A szczególnie znane ze swojego wybuchowego temperamentu były właśnie wile i wampiry. Wile ze swoimi zakończonymi dziobami głowami ptaków i wystającymi z ramion długimi, pokrytymi łuskami skrzydłami. A przede wszystkim? Zdolnością miotania rękami ognia.

 _Och tak_ … — wymruczał w swoim umyśle, tworząc niegodziwy plan. Wielu uznałoby wilę w takim stanie za zagrożenie. Inni jednak, tacy jak on, widzieli to jako szansę zyskania nad nią przewagi. Jedyny minus był taki, że musiał najpierw sprowokować ją jakoś do utraty kontroli.

— Na pewno chcesz się ze mną mierzyć, skarbeńku?

Oko Izara drgnęło i musiał szybko przypomnieć sobie, że to nie on miał stracić nad sobą panowanie. Bez wątpienia będzie próbowała wykorzystać jego wieczny już wiek szesnastu lat na swoją korzyć. Był to dla Izara drażliwy temat, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by się o tym dowiedziała.

Ugiąwszy kolana i wcisnąwszy stopy mocniej w śnieg, przygotował się na wściekłość próżnej kobiety.

— O ile tylko będziesz w stanie dotrzymać mi kroku… stara wiedźmo.

Jej brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się komicznie i natychmiast go zaatakowała. Izar odskoczył w samą porę, by uniknąć wybuchu, który uderzył w leżący obok niego śnieg. Wzniósł ramię ponad głowę i roześmiał się, kręcąc różdżką leniwe spirale. Śnieg zaczął kręcić się nad nim niczym mała, podobna do tornada zamieć. Następnie opuścił gwałtownie ręce, przez co podłużna chmura w całości go pokryła. To zablokowało mu całkowicie pole widzenia, ale szybko zduplikował swoje ciało i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie uciszające.

Wciąż trzymając małe tornado w miejscu, cicho deportował się poza jego obszar, zaraz za plecy Marjolainy. Nie była świadoma jego obecności, jako że zaatakowała podłużną chmurę, która szybko się rozeszła, odsłaniając jego leżące na ziemi zduplikowane ciało.

— To było aż zbyt proste – zaświergotała.

Izar stłumił chichot. Ach ci Czarni Panowie – lub raczej w tym przypadku Czarne Panie – i ich arogancja. Zawsze go ona rozśmieszała. Choć musiał przyznać, że bycie niedocenianym w pojedynku było chyba najlepszym, co mogło się komuś przydarzyć. Podskoczył na palcach i ustawił różdżkę w taki sposób, by naśladować tym wykonany kiedyś przez Voldemorta gest. Spoczywała teraz pod jego brodą, podczas gdy on patrzył na Marjolainę poprzez na wpół opuszczone rzęsy.

— O tak, zgadzam się. To było aż zbyt proste – wycedził z zadowoleniem.

Gdy tylko kobieta się ku niemu odwróciła, buchnął ogniem. Szybko przybrał on formę myśliwskiego ptaka o rozpostartych, szerokich skrzydłach, który się na nią rzucił. Wyczarowała tarczę, ale nie wystarczająco szybko. Ogień zaatakował jej twarz i włosy, zmieniając jej piękne blond loki w zwęglony chaos. Krzyknęła ze wściekłości oraz bólu, wyraźnie zaczynając już powoli tracić nad sobą panowanie. Ugasiwszy ogień, gwałtownie się ku niemu odwróciła. Była absolutnie rozwścieczona.

— Stara… a do tego teraz jeszcze brzydka. I jakie są twoje szanse? – wyśmiał ją Izar. Jej twarz pociemniała i zaczął pojawiać się na niej cień dziobu. – Wszystko pozostało w rękach _pięknych_ i _młodych_ dodatków. – Posłał jej olśniewający uśmiech. – Co za upokorzenie.

— _Odwrót!_

Rozkazujący głos, który przeszył powietrze, nie należał do Voldemorta, więc Izar mógł tylko przypuszczać, że to Ministerstwo się wycofywało. Wkrótce po tym rozbrzmiały trzaski deportacji. Ministerstwo, Francuzi i Zakon znikali, co mogło oznaczać tylko zwycięstwo armii Ciemnej Strony. Było jednak krótkotrwałe, jako że Marjolaina zdecydowanie nie zamierzała kończyć teraz swojego pojedynku. Izar czuł się odrobinę zadowolony z faktu, że potrafił rozgniewać ją na tyle, by postanowiła tutaj zostać pomimo zakończenia wojny.

Wyszczerzyła zęby i zaatakowała go z zapałem. Umknął przed tak wieloma zaklęciami i klątwami, jak tylko był w stanie, ale jedno z nich uderzyło go prosto w klatkę piersiową. Został wyrzucony w powietrze poza krawędź urwiska, przez co spadał w kierunku leżącego u jego podstaw wielkiego jeziora. I zanim w nie uderzył, zobaczył jeszcze, jak również Marjolaina ku niemu zeskakuje.

Jej twarz przekształciła się w charakterystyczną dla wkurzonej wili. Nie dostrzegł jeszcze jednak nigdzie jej skrzydeł, tak samo jak wydobywającego się z dłoni ognia. Szkoda. Najwyraźniej jeszcze jej wystarczająco nie zdenerwował.

Wylądował na skalistym brzegu zamarzniętego jeziora i wciągnął głośno powietrze, jak jedna ze skał wbiła mu się w plecy. Przez ułamek sekundy pozwolił sobie wpatrywać się tępo we wznoszący się nad nim wysoki klif. Każdego innego upadek z niego by zabił. Całe szczęście, że jedyną osobą, która go widziała, była sama Marjolaina. A ona i tak już wcześniej wiedziała, że jest nieśmiertelny.

Podniósł się z ostrej skały, krzywiąc, gdy poczuł, jak jego zadrapania powoli zaczynają się goić. Ledwie zdołał wspiąć się na kolana, gdy wylądowała obok niego, nieustannie ciskając w niego klątwami. Odskoczył szybko, lądując na śliskim lodzie.

— Jesteś tylko malutkim _chłopczykiem_ – warknęła i walnęła Izara w klatkę piersiową czarem przeszywającym.

Zacisnął w grymasie zęby, gdy zobaczył, jak gęsta krew skapuje na leżący przed nim i za nim lód. W jego piersi pojawiła się dziura wielkości mugolskiego pocisku. Jednak, podobnie jak wszystkie inne rany, zaczęła zamykać się z tylko niewielkim dyskomfortem.

Zastanawiał się, czy wkurzył ją na tyle, aby rozpalić w niej tylko potężniejszą chęć zabicia go, czy może już wystarczająco, aby utraciła kontrolę. Cholera jasna. Jak wiele etapów wściekłości mógł przechodzić człowiek, zanim wybuchał?

Nagle lód pod jego stopami eksplodował, posyłając go w przeszywającą zimnem głębię. Wstrzymał westchnienie irytacji, kiedy lód na powierzchni ponownie się zasklepił, więżąc go pod wodą. Przypuszczał, że będzie musiał stawić czoła wielu etapom wściekłości, gdy tylko się stąd _wydostanie_.

 

**~*~**

 

Lucjusz poczuł przytłaczające uczucie wyzwolenia i euforii, gdy patrzył, jak znika ostatni przeciwnik. Obrócił się dookoła z głupkowatym uśmiechem. Nawet porozrzucane po całym terenie Hogwartu ciała nie mogły stłumić jego dobrego nastroju.

Wygrali. _Wygrali_. Teraz pozostało im już tylko obsadzenie Toma Riddle’a na pozycji Ministra, aby ten mógł znów zrobić z Wielkiej Brytanii _bezpieczną_ przystań. Społeczeństwo go pokocha. Zaakceptują każde wprowadzane przez niego zmiany, by tylko powstrzymać wszystkie te ataki.

Lucjusz westchnął głośno, doskonale świadomy radosnych okrzyków otaczających go śmierciożerców. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ich liczba znacznie zmalała. Jednak to samo dotyczyło Jasnej Strony. Jak na razie wiedział, że poległ Barty Crouch Junior i większa część rodziny Lestrange’ów. Oczywiście było tego więcej, ale odczuwał obecnie zdecydowanie zbyt wielkie podekscytowanie, aby mógł roztrząsać utratę swoich towarzyszy. Liczyło się tylko to, że żyje on i jego rodzina. I…

Jego wzrok przesunął się po polu bitwy, szukając jednego, konkretnego, młodego czarodzieja lub choćby Czarnego Pana, który mógłby podpowiedzieć mu, gdzie może go znaleźć.

— Lucjuszu. _Lucjuszu_ – syknął ktoś jego imię.

Blondyn odwrócił się i spojrzał na Rookwooda, który wskazał mu ręką poza krawędź urwiska. Również inni śmierciożercy zaczęli się tam gromadzić, spoglądając na podnóże klifu w stronę zamarzniętego jeziora.

Ścisnąwszy mocno różdżkę, pobiegł tam, obawiając się najgorszego. Czyżby Izar z niego spadł? Czy Czarny Pan… Nie. To, czy Izar spadł, nie miało znaczenia. Chłopiec był w końcu nieśmiertelny, co nie? Taki upadek nie mógłby go zabić, no chyba że…

Przepchnął się przez tłum śmierciożerców, po czym spojrzał w dół. Lekki uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, gdy spostrzegł toczącą się tam walkę. Rozwścieczona wila i młody czarodziej byli zaangażowani w intensywny pojedynek. Żaden z nich nie wyglądał najlepiej. Izar ociekał wodą, podczas gdy Czarna Pani na wpół przemieniła się w wilę. Jedyną rzeczą, na jaką Lucjusz mógł jednak tak naprawdę zwracać uwagę – nie licząc tego, jak niezwykłe tworzyli przedstawienie – był szeroki i wesoły uśmieszek, jaki zdobił twarz Izara. Tak jak zwykle, drażnił się ze swoją ofiarą.

Następnie Lucjusz spojrzał w górę i skupił wzrok na stojącą po drugiej stronie jeziora armię Francuzów. Oni również obserwowali bitwę, nie zamierzając nigdzie się stąd ruszyć, o ile nie będą pewni, że ich Pani żyje i ma się dobrze.

Zanim mógłby skupić się znowu na walce, kątem oka dostrzegł Czarnego Pana. Stał on z boku, obserwując bacznie pojedynek swoimi bystrymi oczyma. Lucjusz zauważył, że jego ciało było napięte i gotowe do skoku. I czy… czy to _niepokój_ dostrzegł na jego twarzy? O bogowie… tak!

Lucjusz zacisnął usta w małym uśmieszku. Czarny Pan nie miał się co martwić. Gdyby coś wymknęło się spod kontroli, Izar miał za swoimi plecami posiniaczoną, ale z pewnością lojalną armię.

Podświadomie zauważył, że nigdzie wokół Czarnego Pana nie widać było Dumbledore’a. Co mogło tylko oznaczać, że ten stary głupiec znowu uciekł. Czy to znaczyło, że wojna nie dobiegła jeszcze końca? A może Czarny Pan będzie kontynuował swój plan? Lucjusz był niemal całkowicie pewien, że go teraz nie zmieni, ale wiedział również, że Dumbledore z pewnością będzie dla nich zagrożeniem.

Jak na razie zwrócił jednak uwagę z powrotem na walkę, mając nadzieję, że nie potrwa ona długo. Musiał zobaczyć się z Narcyzą oraz Draco.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdyby Izar był człowiekiem, z całą pewnością padłby już z wyczerpania lub utraty krwi. Jego bystre oczy spostrzegły nieznaczne zmęczenie Marjolainy, ale naprawdę dobrze je ukrywała. Różnica pomiędzy nimi była taka, że ona była śmiertelna. Starzała się, mogła umrzeć, miała nawet bijące serce. Całkiem zrozumiałe było, że po tak długim pojedynkowaniu się odczuje jakieś zmęczenie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wydawała się nieświadoma tego, iż Izar zmuszał ją do pozostania w ofensywie.

Krążył wokół niej na lodzie. Poruszanie się po tak śliskiej powierzchni przychodziło mu niemal naturalnie. Nie potrafił powstrzymać głupkowatego uśmiechu, który rozciągnął jego usta, gdy uparcie próbowała uderzyć w niego swoją magią… jak gdyby rzeczywiście mogła mu coś zrobić. Jasne, kilka z jej klątw go uderzyło i złamało kość lub dwie. Tylko że te rany uleczyły się stosunkowo łatwo, mimo że nie do końca poprawnie.

Była zmęczona i z każdą mijaną minutą coraz bardziej wzburzona. Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że musi doprowadzić to do końca, zanim jego przeciwniczka zdecyduje się stąd aportować.

— Im dłużej trzymasz mnie przy życiu, tym większe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że twoja twarz taka już zostanie – zawołał do niej słodko. – Słyszałem, że francuscy uzdrowiciele nie są za bardzo doświadczeni w rekonstrukcjach kosmetycznych. Co za szkoda. Wyglądałaś dość przyzwoicie jak na kogoś w twoim wieku.

Przerwała na chwilę swoje ataki i spojrzała na niego z cichą wściekłością. Izar prześlizgnął się do tyłu po lodzie z udawanym znużeniem, ściskając za plecami złożone ręce. Zupełnie zaskoczyło go, gdy wyczarowała ostre ostrze, które pomknęło w jego kierunku. Pośpiesznie wzniósł przed siebie tarczę, jednak to bez trudu przez nią przeniknęło. Wygiął się, aby go uniknąć i spojrzał, jak przemyka ponad nim, po czym uderza w zbocze klifu. Skały i gruzy eksplodowały pod wpływem uderzenia, co spowodowało, że Izar zaczął zastanawiać się, co to, do cholery, było za zaklęcie.

Wydała z siebie okrzyk wściekłości i uniosła w powietrze odłamki, które opadły na zamarzniętą powierzchnię jeziora, a następnie rzuciła nimi w jego kierunku. Izar wyprostował się i spokojnie zakrył tarczą. Skulił ramiona, przygotowując się na uderzenie jej magii. Jego tarcza sproszkowała większość rzuconych przez nią głazów, obsypując go drobnym piaskiem. I gdy tylko ostatni kamień wylądował u jego stóp, Izar przerwał zaklęcie ochronne i pobiegł w jej stronę.

Marjolaina w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, po czym machnęła różdżką i wyczarowała kryształki lodu, które po chwili gnały w jego kierunku. Izar był na to jednak już przygotowany.

— _Cassesium!_

 _Witaj, stara przyjaciółko._ Minęło wiele miesięcy, odkąd ostatnio używał tego zaklęcia, jednak to właśnie jego potrzebował, aby wywołać w swoim przeciwniku zmieszanie i rozdrażnienie. Cassesium stworzyło wokół niego podobną do pajęczyny tarczę, umocnioną przez, na pierwszy rzut oka, kruche nici. Gdy tylko klątwa Czarnej Pani jej dotknęła, tarcza zmieniła kolor na niebieski, wchłaniając zaklęcie. Następnie Izar wyciągnął rękę i jej dotknął, zbierając tworzącą ją magię na czubki swoich palców.

Czując, jak ogarnia go jeszcze większa determinacja, przełknął magię, przyjemnie zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że nie była tak obrzydliwa, jak się spodziewał. Jego skóra zaczęła świecić się ostro na niebiesko, podczas gdy on wciąż nieustannie przybliżał się do Marjolainy. Rozbawiło go, gdy zobaczył na jej twarzy konsternację, a jeszcze bardziej, gdy posłała w jego stronę potężną falę magii. Tak jak oczekiwał, jej klątwa tylko się od niego odbiła.

Ona jednak dalej rzucała w niego zaklęciami, choć żadne z nich na niego nie podziałało. Jej oczy zaczęły nabierać złotego koloru, a skórzane skrzydła wydobywać się z jej pleców.

— Ty mały draniu! – wrzasnęła.

Izar spokojnie się do niej zbliżył, sprawiając wrażenie spokojnego, ale tak naprawdę tylko czekając na to, aż wejdzie całkowicie w jego pułapkę. Nabierze się na to? Och tak… zdecydowanie. Była zbyt arogancka i nie uznawała go za prawdziwe zagrożenie.

Przemieniła się już całkowicie w wilę. Jej twarz wykrzywił nikczemny i okrutny uśmieszek, gdy wyciągnęła ręce. Sądziła, że będzie w stanie go zaskoczyć i spalić żywcem. I, technicznie rzecz biorąc, mogłaby. Tyle że Izar czekał na to, odkąd tylko zaczęli ten pojedynek.

Gdy tylko wysunęła ku niemu ręce, a płomyk zatańczył na jej palcach, zrobił dokładnie to samo – tyle że rzucając przed siebie niewerbalne zaklęcie odbijające. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją czeka. Tarcza odgradzała go od niej, gdy tylko pierwsza kula ognia opuściła jej dłonie. Gdyby ktokolwiek inny stał tak blisko niej jak on teraz, nie byłby na to przygotowany i w mgnieniu oka spłonąłby żywcem. Izar jednak rozluźnił się i patrzył, jak ogień uderza w jego niewidzialną ścianę, po czym odbija się z powrotem ku Marjolainie.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, co zaszło. Jako że jednak Izar stał tak blisko, jego tarczę dzieliło od niej zaledwie kilka cali. Nie miała czasu zablokować wracającej ku niej fali ognia i ta pochłonęła ją w całości. Marjolaina krzyknęła z przerażenia. Prawdą było, że ogień wili nie mógł skrzywdzić swojej właścicielki, tyle że kiedy opuścił już jej ręce i dotknęła go magia Izara, przestał do niej należeć.

Izar stanął pewniej, wyprostował się i machnął różdżką na wysokości klatki piersiowej.

— _Avada Kedavra!_

Marjolaina, przypominająca teraz płonącego demona, krzyknęła coś niezrozumiałego, po czym się aportowała.

Izar stał przez chwilę tępo, patrząc, jak jego klątwa zabijająca uderza w zamrożone jezioro, na którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stała Czarna Pani. Zielone zaklęcie spowodowało eksplozję, w wyniku której duży kawałek lodu odłamał się od powierzchni jeziora i poleciał z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku Izara. Black nie zrobił jednak niczego, aby go powstrzymać, gdy ten uderzył go w czoło i nawet pozwolił na to, by posłał go on na ziemię.

Chrząknął, wylądowawszy na plecach. Jego blade, grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały ponuro na wnoszące się nad nim niebo. Wiatr już ucichł, a opadający śnieg zamienił się w małe prószenie.

Prawie ją _miał_! Nie, naprawdę ją _miał_ , a ona uciekła jak… jak każdy inny Pan lub Pani. Oni wszyscy znani byli z tego, że nie potrafili stawić czoła śmierci i zniszczeniu. Nie potrafili spojrzeć śmierci hardo prosto w oczy, jak zrobiłby to każdy inny dumny czarodziej czy czarownica. Gdyby Izar tylko wzniósł z powrotem zaklęcia antyaportacyjne, gdy śmierciożercy znaleźli się już wewnątrz Hogwartu…

Nie. Obiecał swojej matce, że zniszczy bariery i uwolni część jej duszy. Bez wahania zrobiłby to ponownie, jeśli to tylko oznaczało, że mogła w końcu spocząć w spokoju.

Mimo że Marjolaina uciekła tuż przed tym, jak mógłby ją zabić, cała bitwa poszła stosunkowo dobrze. _Wygrali_. I to dzięki pomocy Niewymownych. Izar zastanawiał się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że znów udowodnił Voldemortowi swoją rację. Przywiązanie do kogoś nie było słabością, a raczej czymś bardziej podobnym do obusiecznego miecza. Ludzie, o których się troszczyło, mogli stać się twoją słabością, ale mogli również nieść ze sobą siłę i wsparcie. Gdyby nie jego dobra relacja z Owenem Welderem, ten być może nigdy by się tu dzisiaj nie pojawił. A... a jego matka... gdyby nie ona, on…

— Czarujące – wymruczał ponad nim Czarny Pan.

Izar zamknął na sekundę oczy, obiecując sobie przeanalizować później nowo zdobytą wiedzę na temat tworzenia z ludźmi różnych więzi. Było to coś, czego być może Voldemort nigdy nie zrozumie, ale istniała możliwość, iż sam Izar będzie to mógł kiedyś wykorzystać.

— Miałem ją – szepnął ponuro. – Miałem ją.

— Technicznie: tak, ale następnym razem – nie.

Izar otworzył szybko oczy i spojrzał z niesmakiem na Czarnego Pana.

— Co ty wygadujesz, oczywiście, że następnym razem ją _pokonam_.

Usta Voldemorta wykrzywił mały uśmieszek, gdy spoglądał na niego z góry.

— Dumbledore i Marjolaina źle cię ocenili. Zarówno twój wygląd, jak i wiek sprawił, że nie widzieli w tobie zagrożenia. Następnym razem trudniej ci będzie ich zaskoczyć. – Zanim Izar mógłby mu zjadliwie odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna kontynuował: – Z chęcią podszkolę cię, zanim to nadejdzie.

Izar spoglądał na Czarnego Pana bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Byłbym wdzięczny – przyznał niechętnie. Zawrzał, gdy zobaczył, jak uśmieszek Voldemorta jeszcze bardziej się rozszerza i pojawia się w nim ogromna arogancja. Pewnego dnia, _wkrótce_ , Izar udowodni mu, że należy traktować go poważnie. Będzie to prawdopodobnie dla Czarnego Pana bolesna lekcja, jednak Black obiecał sobie, że uda mu się kiedyś nad Voldemortem zwyciężyć.

Niedaleko niego rozbrzmiał pisk i chwilę później pojawiła się obok niego Bellatriks, która wcisnęła twarz w jego szyję, a następnie westchnęła.

— Mój słodki bratanku – zaświergotała. – Wygraliśmy.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spostrzegłszy zatrzymującego się niedaleko Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Moody? – zapytał ze szczerą ciekawością.

Lucjusz pochylił na bok głowę.

— Zlikwidowany.

I gdy tylko Izar miał mu już pogratulować, przerwano mu.

— Lucjuszu! – ktoś wezwał blondyna. Cała jego uwaga skierowała się na sunącą w oszołomieniu ku swojemu mężowi Narcyzę Malfoy. Jej twarz była poszarzała – niemal zielona – a oczy zaczerwienione. – Lucjuszu… Draco jest w świętym Mungo. Nie zostało mu wiele czasu. – Wyciągnęła kruchą rękę w stronę swojego męża, jakby potrzebowała solidnego ciała, które utrzyma ją przy ziemi.

Bellatriks puściła Izara i wyprostowała się z zaskoczenia. Był to jeden z tych niewielu przypadków, gdy dostrzegł na jej twarzy powagę i troskę.

— Myślałam, że nie brał udziału w bitwie, Cyziu!

— Bo nie brał – odparła szorstko. Szarpnęła znieruchomiałym Lucjuszem, po czym jej wzrok opał na Izara. Całe jej ciało zesztywniało, a zaczerwienione oczy zwęziły się. Jej aura odzwierciedlała ogromną antypatię, jaką wobec niego czuła. – Płonął żywcem w Pokoju Życzeń i został uratowany przez Granger. Pewnie nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest możliwe, prawda, Izarze?

Izar, który właśnie wgramolił się z powrotem na nogi, zamarł.

 _Cholera jasna…_ Draco bronił horkruksa. Izar nie wiedział, skąd Narcyza o nim wiedziała, ale zakładał, że dowiedziała się tego albo od Granger, albo od samego Draco. Była wściekła za to, że Izar dał go jej synowi, a przecież nawet nie wiedziała, że to fałszywka.

Lucjusz natomiast wkrótce to wszystko poskłada i z pewnością nie będzie miał wobec niego dobrych intencji.

Black powoli wyprostował się i spojrzał beznamiętnie w oskarżycielskie oczy Narcyzy. Jego żołądek ścisnął się z poczucia winy, gdy dostrzegł jej zdruzgotanie. A już na pewno nie powstrzymał jej przed wyciągnięciem ręki i wymierzeniem mu ostrego policzka. Nie odwrócił się po nim z powrotem, tylko wpatrywał tępo w lód i słuchał, jak Lucjusz ją od niego odciąga.

Tym razem schrzanił na całej linii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Izar cytuje tutaj Theodora Roosevelta, jednego z byłych prezydentów USA i laureata Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla.


	68. Część II Rozdział 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowały wspaniałe **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Izar jest Izarem, więc czujcie się ostrzeżeni.

**Rozdział trzydziesty szósty**  

— …przed nami wiele przeszkód, ale prąc do przodu zbudujemy silniejsze i lepsze społeczeństwo.

Salwa oklasków potoczyła się przenikliwym echem po pomieszczeniu, wywołując u stojącego na podium mężczyzny pełne wdzięczności skinienie głową. Izar obserwował ponuro z góry, jak poprawia on swoje okulary i zerka na notatki, po czym znów spogląda na publikę. Urodzony polityk. Czasami chłopak zastanawiał się, kim tak naprawdę jest Voldemort. Czarnym Panem? A może knującym intrygi politykiem? Oczywistym było, że miał w sobie trochę z nich obu, nigdy żadnego nie wywyższając. Stanowił doskonałą równowagę między Tomem Riddle’em a Lordem Voldemortem.

Był po prostu „moim Panem”, jak to nazywał go Izar.

Młodzieniec pochylił głowę i przycisnął czoło do balustrady, podczas gdy Voldemort kontynuował swoje przemówienie do prasy. Było już po wszystkim. Tom Riddle, były podsekretarz, zastąpi Rufusa Scrimgeoura na stanowisku Ministra Magii. Atak na Hogwart miał miejsce zaledwie kilka godzin temu, ale chwilę po jego zakończeniu Riddle przybył do Ministerstwa, aby spotkać się z Radą Nadzorczą i prasą. Po intensywnych dyskusjach prowadzonych za zamkniętymi drzwiami do informacji publicznej podano, że Rufus Scrimgeour, ze względu na swoje nieustanne porażki poniesione przy próbach zniszczenia Czarnego Pana, został zrzucony ze stanowiska Ministra Magii.

Społeczeństwo było oburzone, gdy dowiedziało się o ataku na Hogwart – dokładnie tak jak planował Czarny Pan. Choć, z drugiej strony, czy on kiedykolwiek nie miał racji? Wszystko ułożyło się nawet jeszcze lepiej, gdy ustawodawcy i prasa dowiedziały się o sprzymierzeniu się Rufusa z Czarną Panią Francji.

Izarowi było go nawet trochę żal. Scrimgeour wystartował z silnej pozycji, ale nieustanne naciski społeczeństwa i Czarnego Pana nie mogły skończyć się inaczej niż jego upadkiem. Był dla Voldemorta zwykłą marionetką. I Izar wiedział, że Rufus miał tego świadomość. Zastanawiał się też, czy były Minister posłucha jego rady i ucieknie z Wielkiej Brytanii. A może przeznaczony był mu inny los?

— Choć Rufus Scrimgeour miał potencjał stania się doskonałym liderem tego kraju, brakowało mu niezbędnego doświadczenia. Nie dał sobie rady z presją i podjął błędne decyzje. Pan Scrimgeour miał jednak rację w jednym – nadszedł czas na zmiany. Nasze społeczeństwo musi dotrzymać kroku zmieniającym się czasom. Wkrótce przekonacie się, że podczas mojej kadencji wprowadzę wiele nowych praw, mając oczywiście na względzie bezpieczeństwo i dobro naszego społeczeństwa.

Izar otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się gorzko. Jakim przywódcą będzie Voldemort? Czy jego rządy wywołają w Wielkiej Brytanii chaos? A może naprawdę stanie się ona dla żyjących w niej czarownic i czarodziejów lepszym miejscem? Izar zakładał i wierzył, że prawdą okaże się ta druga opcja. Voldemort pragnął usunąć wpływ mugoli na magiczne społeczeństwo, a to sprawi, że czarodziejski świat zyska na sile. Izar nie był jednak głupcem. Wiedział, że niektórzy nie będą zgadzali się z wprowadzanymi przez Voldemorta zmianami.

— Przyrzekam, jako wasz nowy Minister, dbać o bezpieczeństwo i perspektywy waszych dzieci. Będziemy silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

 _A następnie, za kilka dekad, wrócisz do Wielkiej Brytanii i dla zwykłej zabawy rozedrzesz na kawałki to trwałe społeczeństwo, które sam zbudowałeś, prawda, Tom?_ Izar nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Voldemort za kilkadziesiąt lat nie zdecydował się ponownie obrać za cel Wielkiej Brytanii. Ten kraj zawsze będzie jego domem… _jego_ terytorium. Niekończące się lata nieśmiertelności zaprowadzą go tu częściej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Będzie się tym miejscem bawić, raz za razem rościć sobie do niego prawa.

Położywszy brodę na otwartej dłoni, Izar przez chwilę dumał nad przyszłością i… swoim losem. Czy aby na pewno miał przed sobą wieczność? Czy poświęcenie Lily rzeczywiście położyło kres wizji Aidena? A może…

— Jesteś gotów, _mój Panie?_ – zaszydził z niego cicho Rookwood, który stał kilka stóp dalej w swojej śmierciożerczej masce, chichocząc cicho. – Myślę, że powinieneś wypić eliksir. Za chwilę skończy swoją mowę. – Obok Rookwooda stała również milcząca Bellatriks, której brawura znacznie przygasła, odkąd usłyszała o stanie swojego siostrzeńca.

Izar spojrzał na ściskaną w dłoniach fiolkę, po czym przeniósł wzrok na duże szaty okrywające jego szczupłe ciało. Nie wiedział, jak się miewa Draco. Cholera jasna, blondyn mógł już nawet nie żyć, ale Izar nie zapytał o to Bellatriks i nie zrobił nic, aby się z nim spotkać. Był zajęty. Zaraz po skończeniu bitwy został odciągnięty na bok przez roztargnionego Czarnego Pana i zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w wymyślonym przez niego na szybko planie.

Więc, tak, Izar nawet się Draco nie przejmował. A przynajmniej tak sobie właśnie wmawiał, ignorując obłudne uczucie ściskające jego żołądek.

Odkąd Malfoyowie deportowali się z zamarzniętego jeziora, Voldemort nie miał ani chwili wytchnienia. Nie miał nawet czasu z Izarem krótko porozmawiać, dał mu tylko na szybko instrukcje dotyczące politycznego planu. I chociaż nie byli zwyczajnie w stanie wszystkiego jak dorośli ludzie przedyskutować, Izar czuł się trochę osamotniony. Chciał porozmawiać z Voldemortem o kilku… _sprawach_. A wiedział, że ten będzie od teraz z każdym dniem tylko coraz to bardziej zajęty.

Pozwolił sobie odetchnąć głęboko ze smutkiem. Tylko na sekundę. Nienawidził tego etapu w ich grze.

Następnie odepchnął od siebie wszelką słabość i odgrodził wszystkie emocje, których sobie jeszcze nie poukładał. Łatwiej było skupić się na jednej rzeczy na raz. Gdyby to wszystko zrzuciło mu się w jednej chwili na głowę, nie byłby w stanie prawidłowo funkcjonować. A najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Voldemort potrzebował go do realizacji swojego planu.

Izar przechylił więc fiolkę i przełknął ohydny eliksir. Zacisnął na chwilę oczy, gdy gęsta ciecz, przesuwając się w dół jego przewodu pokarmowego, zmroziła jego wnętrzności. Chwilę później zgiął się w pół i zacisnął szczękę, kiedy jego ciało zaczęło się deformować i wydłużać.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim jego ciemne włosy wyprostowały się i wydłużyły. Samo ciało również podążyło wkrótce ich śladem i wzniosło się do wysokości będącej dla niego wcześniej zupełną abstrakcją. Wyprostował się, a wcześniej zbyt duże na niego szaty teraz zgrabnie oplatały jego sylwetkę. Powoli uniósł szczupłe dłonie do twarzy, rozważając przy okazji uczucie bycia dorosłym. Gdy w lecie przed swoimi szesnastymi urodzinami doznał nagłego skoku wzrostu, czuł się w swoim wyższym ciele zdecydowanie lepiej. Jednak to… _to_ było trochę przytłaczające.

— Jak to jest? – zapytał Rookwood, wpatrując się w niego zmrużonymi oczami. – Być w ciele naszego Pana?

Izar opuścił wzrok na zwykle mniej więcej równego mu wzrostem mężczyznę. Teraz był on zauważalnie niższy. Czy właśnie to widział Voldemort, gdy na niego spoglądał?

— Szczerze mówiąc, kręci mi się trochę w głowie – odpowiedział Black, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego głos… minie trochę czasu, nim się do niego przyzwyczai. Ten głos mógł być bronią samą w sobie – o czym Izar wiedział z doświadczenia. Musi tylko trochę popracować, aby go opanować.

Dotknął nonszalancko swojej szyi, gdzie normalnie powinny znajdować się czarne łuski, ale z zadowoleniem zauważył, że nadal ukryte są pod zaklęciem Glamour. Obaj z Voldemortem myśleli z wyprzedzeniem i umieścili na jego ciele odpowiednie zaklęcia, aby przygotować je na eliksir wielosokowy. Czarem objęte zostały nawet jego usta, aby ukryć rozdwojony język i kły.

Jednak to nie fakt, iż Voldemort był magicznym stworzeniem, zajął jego myśli.. Nie, jego uwagę przykuła najbardziej magia mężczyzny. Izar nigdy wcześniej nie widział i nie czuł swojej własnej aury, ale, co dziwne, odczuwał dokładnie to samo, co Voldemort w swoim ciele. Magię, która wręcz wyciekała z jego kończyn. Czuł się, jakby po palcach spływała mu zimna woda, posyłająca po jego ramieniu małe wyładowania elektryczne. Nie przytłaczało go to jakoś szczególnie i Izar rozumiał, jak Voldemort był w stanie się do tego z czasem przyzwyczaić, niemniej jednak był tym zachwycony. Posiadanie tak wielkiej władzy nad innymi ludźmi…

_Dlaczego nie użyjesz swojej wrażliwości na magię? Mógłbyś być niezwyciężony…_

Izar opuścił dłonie i zaczął powoli się przechadzać, aby przyzwyczaić się do nagle wydłużonych kończyn. Niechętnie rozważył słowa wypowiedziane przez Rufusa kilka godzin temu w czasie bitwy. Czy to jego moralność powstrzymywała go przed wykorzystaniem „daru”, który Cygnus podarował mu poprzez zmodyfikowanie jego DNA? Dlaczego, zabiwszy tak wielu czarodziejów i czarownic, wciąż wahał się przed odcięciem ich magicznego rdzenia? Skoro i tak zamierzał ich zabić, co to była za różnica?

Czy to sprawka jego moralności? A może było tak, jak powiedział Rufusowi – że robi to wszystko tylko dlatego, iż jest znudzony i potrzebuje wyzwania?

— I to, i to – szepnął do siebie, wpatrując się w ciemną alkowę. Czy możliwe było w ogóle posiadanie przez kogoś dwóch zupełnie różnych przekonań i motywacji?

Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Przez kilka ostatnich dni niemal nieustannie podważał samego siebie i swoje zachowanie. Dlaczego targały nim te wątpliwości? Zadawanie sobie tak wielu pytań zdecydowanie nie było zdrowe. Nikt nie mógł mu na nie odpowiedzieć, nawet on sam. Logiczna część jego umysłu zachowywała dziwne milczenie, jak gdyby czekała, aż Izar sam sobie to wszystko poukłada.

Kilka pięter niżej wybuchła wrzawa i Izar odwrócił się, po czym powoli zbliżył do poręczy.

— Właśnie poinformował prasę i społeczeństwo, że spotka się z Czarnym Panem – mruknął cicho Rookwood. – Nie są zbyt zadowoleni.

Izar prychnął.

— Od samego początku wiedzieli, że Riddle chce zawrzeć traktat z Czarnym Panem. Mówił prasie, że nie chce podążyć śladami Scrimgeoura, tylko spełnić niektóre „życzenia” Czarnego Pana. – Jego szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się po tłumie szepczących między sobą reporterów. Prawdą było, iż krzyczeli głośno między sobą, ale wyglądali na równie podekscytowanych, co przerażonych.

Czasy się zmieniły. I wszyscy zaczynali płynąć z ich prądem.

— W czasie spotkania z Czarnym Panem będzie ze mną wielu członków Wizengamotu – kontynuował Riddle, wznosząc rękę, aby uspokoić i uciszyć tłum. Natychmiast go usłuchali. – Jak już wspominałem tysiące razy, wierzę, że ataki tego Czarnego Pana mają na celu tylko zwrócenie uwagi na jego poglądy. Neutralne spotkanie pomiędzy nim a mną skończy się wyrzuceniem i ustanowieniem kilku praw. Mam powody, by wierzyć, że siły Czarnego Pana coraz bardziej się zwiększają. Ministerstwu zaczyna brakować sprzymierzeńców, a po dzisiejszym ataku na Hogwart niewiele krajów będzie chciało wejść z nami w sojusz. – Riddle uśmiechnął się smutno. – Macie moje słowo, że nigdy nie zgodzę się na nic, co zniszczyłoby nasze społeczeństwo. Nastąpią jednak radykalne zmiany i jestem pewien, że wielu z was będzie je kwestionować. Dlatego proszę, byście zapytali samych siebie: wolicie na nie przystać, czy może prowadzić dalej wojnę i doprowadzić do kolejnych mordów?

Riddle skinął po raz ostatni głową i zszedł z podium. Jego miejsce zajął podsekretarz – zupełnie nieznany Izarowi – który zaczął żegnać prasę.

Młodzieniec rozważał przez chwilę całą sytuację. Voldemort będzie miał pełne ręce roboty. Aby to wszystko załagodzić, będzie potrzebował w prasie wielu sprzymierzeńców i wsparcia pokaźnego grona obywateli. Trzeba będzie ocenić wyrządzone szkody i puścić w świat ludzi wychwalających jego rządy nad Wielką Brytanią.

I z jakiegoś powodu Izar wierzył, że Voldemort już się tym zajął. Właściwie to był nawet pewien, że po Wielkiej Brytanii już teraz rozprzestrzenieni są jego poplecznicy, wychwalający go niczym bohatera. Czarny Pan zawsze był przed wszystkimi o kilka kroków do przodu.

— Gotowy? – zapytał Rookwood.

Izar spojrzał na niego, a następnie na oddaloną od nich cichą Bellatriks. W zajmowanej przez nich alkowie widoczna była tylko jej złota maska.

— Nie martw się o nią – szepnął Augustus. – Trzeba trochę czasu, ale wkrótce wróci do siebie. – Mężczyzna mrugnął do niego zza swojej maski. – Nie licząc stanu jej siostrzeńca, w bitwie poległo wielu Lestrange’ów. Jeśli mam być szczery, przeżyła tylko ona i jej mąż.

— Nie wiedziałem – odpowiedział mocnym głosem Izar. – Również Barty Crouch Junior…

— Wiem – przerwał mu ponuro i gorzko Rookwood. – Był dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym czarodziejem. Wielu z nas poświęciło życie dla tej sprawy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że Czarny Pan to rozumie i dobrze zajmie się Wielką Brytanią.

Izar spojrzał na niego tępo, czując, jak ściska mu się żołądek. Co by powiedział Rookwood, gdyby dowiedział się, że to była dla Voldemorta zwykła zabawa? Tylko niewielki element jego długiej nieśmiertelności?

 _Kurwa_ , pieprzona cholera jasna. Izar odepchnął się od poręczy i ruszył gwałtownie w stronę Zielonego Pokoju. Dlaczego tak się rozklejał? Czuł się, jak gdyby zamieniał się w emocjonalną maź. Potrzebował Voldemorta. Potrzebował, by ten przemówił mu z powrotem do rozumu. Chciał powrócić do bycia niewzruszonym czarodziejem, któremu trudno było wykazać się wobec innych choćby nutką empatii. Teraz natomiast sympatyzował nawet z Rookwoodem i żałował utraty Croucha Juniora. Przerastało go to. Potrafił zrozumieć emocjonalne przywiązanie do niektórych osób, ale nie aż takie, nie na taką skalę… to było niezdrowe i żałosne.

Był niejasno świadomy dwóch próbujących dotrzymać mu kroku śmierciożerców. Wsunął na głowę kaptur, ukrywając pod nim wszystko z wyjątkiem cienkich ust. Początkowo szedł nierówno, ale z czasem powoli zaczął sunąć z gracją i wdziękiem. Mijani przez niego pracownicy Ministerstwa zatrzymywali się i spoglądali na niego niemo niemal z czystym przerażeniem. Izar upewnił się wcześniej, by podczas obserwowania przemowy Riddle’a znajdowali się blisko Zielonego Pokoju. Nie byłoby w końcu dobrze, gdyby został zatrzymany, zanim miałby okazję wprowadzić w życie plan Voldemorta.

W końcu zatrzymał się przed wysokimi, zdumiewająco szmaragdowymi drzwiami. Zielony Pokój. Został nazwany tak ze względu na swoją neutralność i „pokojowe” konferencje między przeciwnymi stronami.

Dwoje pilnujących drzwi aurorów wykrzywiło się do niego drwiąco, a ich ręce drgnęły w stronę różdżek.

— Nawet nie próbujcie – syknął cicho Izar, wciąż próbując przyzwyczaić się do głosu Voldemorta. – Mam _spotkanie_ z Ministrem Riddle’em. Albo mnie przepuścicie, albo zapomnimy całkowicie o jakiejkolwiek ugodzie.

— Jakiś problem, panowie? – Drzwi do Zielonego Pokoju otworzyła od środka jakaś starsza brunetka. Jej wzrok przesunął się po Izarze – po ciele Voldemorta – zanim znów odwróciła się do aurorów. – Już to wszystko uzgodniliśmy. Niech wejdzie.

Aurorzy niechętnie odstąpili od dwuskrzydłowych drzwi, a kobieta odsunęła się, by umożliwić mu wejście. Bellatriks i Augustus bez wahania wkroczyli do środka, odgrywając rolę jego strażników. Chwilę później podążył za nimi również Izar i zbliżył się do gromadzącej się wokół dużego stołu grupy.

Składała się ona z około dziesięciu członków Wizengamotu otaczających Toma Riddle’a, który siedział na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Pod ścianą stało pięciu aurorów, zachowujących się jak cisi obserwatorzy. Gdy Izar wszedł, Riddle wstał z miejsca i położył dłonie na stole.

— Gdybym wiedział, że to spotkanie będzie wiązało się z użyciem brutalnej siły, Ministrze, zabrałbym ze sobą więcej ludzi – oznajmił szyderczo Izar ze swojego końca stołu. To było zbyt dziwne. I, szczerze mówiąc, wystarczająco zabawne, aby przynajmniej chwilowo go uspokoić. – Nie byłem świadom, że potrzebujesz mieć przy sobie tak wielu ludzi, zwłaszcza na własnym _terytorium_.

Voldemort nie dał mu żadnych kwestii do wypowiedzenia, a jedynie listę praw, które chciał podczas tego spotkania poruszyć. Gdy Izar zapytał go, jak powinien się zachowywać, Czarny Pan tylko się lekko uśmiechnął i powiedział: „Zachowuj się jak zawsze, dziecko. Jesteśmy do siebie niezwykle podobni.”.

Riddle spojrzał na niego zza swoich okularów, wyglądając dokładnie tak, jak powinien ktoś na jego miejscu – na wyczerpanego, ale surowego.

— To ty zainicjowałeś to spotkanie, Lordzie Voldemorcie, nie ja. Wybacz mi za te dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, ale objąłem stanowisko Ministra zaledwie dwie godziny temu.

— I słusznie – odparł sucho Izar. – Martwię się tylko o twoje dobro. Jak myślisz, ile minie czasu, nim otaczający cię ludzie złamią cię, tak jak złamali Rufusa Scrimgeoura? Twierdzą, że chcą ci pomóc, ale w rzeczywistości szybko pożrą cię żywcem. – Członkowie Wizengamotu spojrzeli na niego spode łba, a wcześniej widoczne na ich twarzach przerażenie zamieniło się w surową wściekłość.

— Jestem wdzięczny za troskę – wycedził Riddle – ale czy to nie ty zniszczyłeś determinacje pana Scrimgeoura?

Izar przechylił głowę, świadomy stających u jego boku Bellatriks i Augustusa.

— Tak, możesz chyba przypisać mi jego załamanie. – Uśmiech Izara poszerzył się. – Ale to nigdy nie było moim celem. Podobnie jak w twoim wypadku, chciałem tylko zorganizować konferencję, na której omówiłbym moje żądania. Odmówił. A ja, oczywiście, mu się za to odpłaciłem. – Izar przesunął długimi palcami po krawędzi stołu. – Módlmy się, byś nie podjął tych samych błędnych decyzji, co stary Scrimgeour, panie Riddle.

Jeden z członków Wizengamotu wstał gwałtownie, cały czerwony na twarzy.

— A kto powiedział, że nie zniszczymy cię tu i teraz, ty pieprzony draniu? Mamy dyskutować o twoich żądaniach? No chyba _nie_!

Izar usiadł spokojnie na krześle i spojrzał na mężczyznę swoimi ukrytymi pod kapturem oczyma. Ostrym paznokciem przesunął po swoich wygiętych w mały uśmieszek ustach, świadomie zastraszając polityka na tyle, aby ten z powrotem zajął miejsce.

— To, proszę pana, bardzo dobre pytanie – mruknął cicho Izar. Jego palec zatrzymał się na dolnej wardze, po czym spokojnie położył rękę na stole. Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią, jakby miał zaraz wystrzelić z niej strumieniami ognia. – I jest na nie jedna prosta odpowiedź. – Korbki w jego umyśle przekręcały się z zawrotną szybkością, starając się wymyślić wystarczająco zastraszającą i polityczną ripostę.

— Jaka? – naciskał Riddle, którego twarz wykrzywił szyderczy grymas. Gdyby Izar przyjrzał mu się jednak bliżej, dostrzegłby, że zaczarowane na brązowo oczy wręcz świeciły się z rozbawienia.

Zamiast tego zachichotał cicho i machnął niedbale ręką.

— Oszczędziłem uczniów w czasie ataku na Hogwart z jednego głównego powodu: aby wykorzystać ich jako kartę przetargową. Myślicie, że nie wiem, gdzie profesorowie ich wysłali? – Twarze członków Wizengamotu zbladły. – O tak, choć część z nich wróciło do rodzinnych domów, wielu uczniów zostało zesłanych do Durmstrangu pod opiekę Igora Karkarowa. Moi ludzie otaczają w tej chwili tę _nienanoszalną_ szkołę, podczas gdy reszta koczuje wokół Ministerstwa. Jesteście teraz słabi i bezbronni. Jedno moje wezwanie wywoła serię ataków, której nie będziecie w stanie odeprzeć.

— Nie będziesz miał nawet szansy kiwnąć palcem, jeśli zdecydujemy się w ciebie uderzyć – ostrzegł inny członek Wizengamotu.

Izar odwrócił głowę i posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę w to wierzysz?

— Jesteś chorym potworem – splunęła jedyna znajdująca się w grupie kobieta.

— Ta obelga, droga pani, ugodziła w wiele postawionych przeze mnie ścian obronnych – wycedził cynicznie Izar. Stojący obok niego Rookwood parsknął śmiechem. Izar patrzył z tłumioną radością, jak wyglądająca na surową kobieta rumieni się pod wpływem jego kpiny.

— _Jesteś_ potworem, to nie podlega dyskusji – odezwał się Riddle, ponownie zwracając na siebie uwagę. – Zabiłeś setki mugoli i czarodziejów. Rozsiałeś postrach po Wielkiej Brytanii i nawet niektórych sąsiadujących z nią krajach.

— Zmierzasz do czegoś, Ministrze? – przerwał mu z irytacją Izar. – To właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Możesz albo pomóc mi zrekonstruować Wielką Brytanię, albo zrobię to samemu siłą. A obaj wiemy, że społeczeństwem rządzi strach. – Izar posłał Riddle’owi olśniewający uśmiech, dzieląc z nim cichy sekret. W końcu Riddle został wybrany na stanowisko Ministra właśnie z powodu strachu społeczeństwa. Oni wszyscy zostali przez niego zmanipulowani, niczym bezmyślne owce.

Riddle wziął głęboki oddech i oparł się o krzesło, wpatrując się w niego beznamiętnie poprzez stół.

— Postawię jedną sprawę jasno, Lordzie Voldemorcie. _Nigdy_ nie będę twoją marionetką. Jeśli nie spodoba mi się któreś z twoich żądań, wynegocjujemy kompromis i wybierzemy coś, na co _obaj_ będziemy się mogli zgodzić. Nie dam sobą manipulować. To _ja_ rządzę tym krajem, nie ty.

Och, Riddle zaczynał robić się ostry i zaborczy. Dokładnie tak, jak się Izar spodziewał. Wielka Brytania należała do Voldemorta i on sam nigdy nie miał tego kwestionować ani podważać. Izar milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, próbując się pozbierać. Wiedział, że Riddle zachowuje się w ten sposób, by dodać sytuacji realizmu w oczach obserwujących ich ludzi. A wzięcie członków Wizengamotu na świadków było z jego strony genialnym pomysłem. Stanowili w końcu zwykle głos ludu.

Tylko że te słowa naprawdę w Izara uderzyły. Powoli uniósł brodę i spojrzał wyzywająco na Riddle’a. W tej chwili nie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie Lord Voldemort i Tom Riddle, tylko Izar i Voldemort. I obaj o tym wiedzieli.

— Jak na razie – szepnął lodowatym głosem. Nie wiedział, co go do tego pokusiło. Kwestionowanie i wyzywanie władzy, jaką ma nad Wielką Brytanią Czarny Pan nigdy nie było jego zamiarem, po prostu wymknęło mu się przez usta, zanim zdążył to powstrzymać. Niemniej jednak było to coś, co powiedziałby Lord Voldemort, czyż nie?

Oczy Riddle’a rozszerzyły się odrobinę, po czym zwęziły, wskazując subtelnie, że zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę Izar miał na myśli, głosząc tę groźbę.

— Ach tak – odparł ponuro polityk, po czym machnął na siedzącego obok niego szczupłego czarodzieja, który zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu. – No to może zaczniemy. Jakie jest twoje pierwsze żądanie, Lordzie Voldemorcie?

Izar wiedział, że mają ograniczoną ilość czasu, nim eliksir wielosokowy utraci swą moc. Dlatego też postanowił przeskoczyć od razu do najpilniejszego tematu.

— Praktykowanie Czarnej Magii.

 

**~*~**

 

_Izarze,_

_Piszę ten list nie po to, aby błagać cię o wybaczenie, ale byś zrozumiał moją niezachwianą miłość do ciebie. Zrezygnowałam z walki o opiekę nad tobą, bo w końcu zaakceptowałam rolę, jaką pełni w twoim życiu Regulus. Co więcej, dostrzegam, że nie jesteś już potrzebującym rodziców chłopcem. Wyrosłeś na dojrzałego i uzdolnionego czarodzieja, któremu nikt nie musi mówić, co ma robić._

_To właśnie było chyba w tym wszystkim najtrudniejsze do zaakceptowania, ale już teraz wiem, że nasza pomoc nie jest ci konieczna._

_Wiesz już, że stworzyłam horkruksa, aby chronić cię przed Cygnusem Blackiem. Co dziwne, podjęcie tej decyzji było najłatwiejsze ze wszystkich, przed jakimi zostałam w życiu postawiona. Widzisz, w dniu, gdy trzymałam cię w ramionach po twoich narodzinach, wypełniło mnie uczucie silnej miłości i opiekuńczości. Mówi się, że matczyna miłość nie zna granic. A ja wiedziałam, że potomstwo Regulusa ma szansę odziedziczenia klątwy Cygnusa. Dlatego właśnie postanowiłam cię przed nią uchronić – lub jakiegokolwiek twojego potomka. Wyrwałam z siebie kawałek swojej duszy, aby cię chronić i zrobiłabym to ponownie, nawet po poznaniu konsekwencji moich działań._

_Czas płynie inaczej, gdy żyje się z połową duszy. Dni zlewają się w miesiące, miesiące szybko stają się latami. Po stworzeniu horkruksa niektórych z tych miesięcy, nawet lat, nie pamiętam. Moim wspomnieniom nie towarzyszą emocje, a co za tym idzie, czas i wspomnienia się ze sobą nie łączą. James i inni uzdrowiciele wierzą, że cierpię na ciężką depresję i przepisują mi eliksiry, które mają pomóc mi ponownie coś poczuć. Początkowo dawało to nawet jakieś efekty, jednak teraz wraz z każdym dniem czuję się coraz gorzej, wraz z każdym dniem moje emocje coraz bardziej się przytępiają. Jakby nie patrzeć, jestem pustą skorupą, tylko raz na jakiś czasu odczuwającą jakiekolwiek emocje._

_Nie mówię ci tego, abyś się nade mną użalał, Izarze. Chcę tylko, byś zrozumiał decyzje, które w życiu podjęłam. Zgadzam się, że nie miałam prawa zdradzić w taki sposób Regulusa, ale tak naprawdę rzadko czuję winę w stosunku do tego, co kiedyś zrobiłam. Najwięcej czuję wobec ciebie. Zupełnie jakby teraz druga połówka mojej duszy mieszkała w tobie i towarzyszyła ci gdziekolwiek pójdziesz. Żałuję umieszczenia cię w sierocińcu, w którym byłeś tak niesprawiedliwie traktowany. Zrozum jednak, że nie mogłam wiedzieć, że będą w nim wobec jakiegokolwiek dziecka tak okrutni. Byli przerażeni tobą i twoimi umiejętnościami, nie rozumieli, że potrzebujesz jedynie miłości._

_Jednak nie znalazłbyś jej również i u mnie. Chociaż czasami odczuwam wobec ciebie miłość i opiekuńczość, nie jest to nic stałego. Szybko wycofuję się z powrotem do swojej skorupy, obserwując beznamiętnie upływ czasu. Wcale nie lepiej byłoby ci z matką, która nie jest w stanie się tobą opiekować. Całkiem możliwe, że takie wychowanie sprawiłoby, iż byś mnie znienawidził. Tak jak nienawidzisz teraz._

_Bez względu na to, co mogłam zrobić inaczej, jedno pozostaje niezmienione: kocham cię. I poświęciłabym wszystko, abyś był bezpieczny._

_Żyj dla mnie długim i szczęśliwym życiem, Izarze._

_Twoja matka,_

_Lily_

 

Izar wpatrywał się długo w ten list. Miesiącami leżał on w kieszeni jego płaszcza w bazie Voldemorta i Izarowi w końcu udało się go dopaść i przeczytać. Regulus wręczył mu go w dniu, gdy dowiedział się, że Lily zrezygnowała z walki o opiekę nad nim. Izar nigdy wcześniej go nie otworzył, zawsze albo o tym zapominając, albo decydując, że nie jest to odpowiednia pora na myślenie o Lily i tym, co dla niego poświęciła.

Podniósł dołączoną do listu fotografię. Oczywistym stało się, że urodziła go w mugolskim szpitalu, jako że w otaczających jej łóżko urządzeniach nie było niczego magicznego, a sama fotografia się nie ruszała. Lily siedziała na niej na łóżku z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, tuląc do piersi ciemnowłosego noworodka. Jej rude włosy były długie i pofalowane, opadając jej na plecy i ramiona jedwabistymi, choć spoconymi falami. Nawet na tej mugolskiej fotografii Izar z łatwością dostrzegał życie, które kiedyś lśniło w jej zielonych oczach.

Trzymał w rękach ostatnie chwile normalności Lily Evans. Pamiętał, jak horkruks jego matki powiedział mu, że spędziła cały dzień na tuleniu go do siebie. Był to dla niej pewnie słodko-gorzki okres – miała świadomość, że wydała na świat piękne dziecko, ale wiedziała, że będzie musiała je wkrótce opuścić.

Bo Lily miała rację. Mogła postąpić inaczej, ale tego nie zrobiła. Rozwodzenie się teraz nad tym, co by się mogło stać, nie miało sensu, zwłaszcza że Izar był stosunkowo zadowolony z tego, jak się to wszystko ostatecznie potoczyło. Zdał sobie również sprawę, że nie ma już do niej żalu za umieszczenie go w sierocińcu. Nawet najmniejszego. A choć żałował lat, które Regulus spędził przez nią w samotności,  nie czuł wobec niej nienawiści z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło. Zarówno Regulus, jak i Lily byli młodzi i pochłonięci wojną toczącą się między dorosłymi. Dzieci mogły popełniać błędy. A ta kłótnia dotyczyła Regulusa i Lily, a nie jego.

Izar postukał palcami w krawędzie fotografii. Zaakceptował to, co poświęciła dla niego Lily. W końcu nadszedł czas na to, by zażegnać ten stary konflikt.

Może i nigdy nie doświadczył jej miłości, ale to właśnie z jej powodu wciąż żył. Posiadanie kogoś, kto kochał go na tyle mocno, by poświęcić dla niego całą swoją duszę, było trochę niepokojące. A także czyste i dobre, i Izar miał trudność z zaakceptowaniem tego. Owszem… troszczył się o Syriusza i Regulusa, ale nigdy do tego stopnia, co Lily o niego. A gdy pomyśleć jeszcze, że Lily nigdy tak naprawdę go nie poznała... Nie dał jej niczego w zamian, a jednak ona zdecydowała się zamienić całe swoje życie w piekło, aby go uratować.

To było dla niego… niezrozumiałe. Zupełnie zdumiewające. A nie lubił być taki zdezorientowany.

Z drugiej strony oświadczyła, że to matczyna miłość. Ale czy każda matka i ojciec byli skłonni zrobić coś takiego dla dziecka, którego nawet nie wychowali?

Izar wstał z kanapy i przeszedł przez salon do łazienki. Tam spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze i wyprostował ciemny, mugolski garnitur, który na sobie miał. Lily mogła robić to z poczucia winy. Jej działania mogły być spowodowane tym, że zniszczyła Regulusowi życie i w celach szantażu poczęła dziecko. Być może stworzyła tego horkruksa po to, aby uspokoić swoje sumienie.

Było to jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie, jakie przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak wiele poświęciła. Przecież matczyna miłość nie była aż tak silna. Nie potrafił zaakceptować aż tak wielkiego uczucia. Umarcie dla kogoś…

I nagle zaczął zastanawiać się, czy zginąłby dla Voldemorta.

Zacisnął mocno usta i odwrócił się od swojego odbicia, zdegustowany torem, jakim ruszyły jego myśli. Zajmował się teraz sprawą Lily, nie Voldemortem. Tym problemem zajmie się później, znacznie później, gdy nie będzie miał już tak wiele na głowie.

Niemniej jednak, pomimo swojej niepewności wobec motywacji Lily, był w stanie rozpoznać odczuwaną wobec jej poświęcenia wdzięczność. Darzył ją głębokim szacunkiem i już zawsze zastanawiać się będzie, jak by to było znać prawdziwą Lily. A ze względu na to wszystko, co dla niego zrobiła, czuł, że jego obowiązkiem jest uczestniczyć w jej pogrzebie i właściwie się z nią pożegnać.

Jako że Voldemorta wciąż nie było w bazie, Izar mógł wychodzić, gdzie tylko chciał, a ten nie dyszał mu przy tym w kark. Wczorajsze spotkanie przebiegło dokładnie tak, jak planowali i Izar był dumny z tego, że dał radę zachowywać się odpowiednio na oczach tak wielu oceniających go osób. Tom Riddle miał swoje pieprzone żądania i obecnie wraz z członkami Rady Wizengamotu tworzył szkice nowych praw. Nie minie wiele czasu, a społeczeństwo pozna nowe zasady rządzące Wielką Brytanią.

Co dziwne, zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Scrimgeour milczeli. Nie została zaobserwowana z ich strony żadna aktywność. Izar czuł się trochę tym rozczarowany, ale z drugiej strony bitwa o Hogwart miała miejsce zaledwie kilka godzin temu, nawet jeśli jemu samemu wydawało się, że minęła od niej wieczność.

Po raz ostatni rozejrzał się po kwaterach, po czym się deportował.

 

**~*~**

 

Gdy Izar zbliżył się do Pottera, wszyscy inni goście już wyszli. Był to stosunkowo niewielki i krótki pogrzeb. Izar nie widział zbyt wielu znajomych twarzy, aczkolwiek musiał przyznać, iż przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu z daleka. Nie chciał nakładać na pogrzeb własnej matki zaklęcia Glamour, ale zarazem niezbyt podobała mu się perspektywa bycia złapanym przez jakiegoś zabłąkanego aurora.

Kiedy wszyscy się już rozeszli, powoli podszedł od tyłu do Pottera, który zatrzymał się na pokrytym śniegiem wzgórzu z widokiem na morze. Stał teraz na krawędzi, zupełnie jakby sycił się pędzącym w jego stronę wiatrem.

— Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz – odezwał się do niego Potter, wciąż się nie odwracając.

Młodszy czarodziej zawahał się, zastanawiając, czy robił więcej hałasu niż zakładał.

— Powiedziałem ci przecież, że okażę jej swój szacunek na pogrzebie. – Izar zatrzymał się kilka stóp od Pottera i zaczął bawić ściskaną w rękach białą kalią. – Dziękuję, że wysłałeś mi wiadomość o jego czasie i miejscu… — dokończył kulawo.

Potter odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego oraz jego wytworne ubranie. Mały uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta.

— Dziwnie jest widzieć cię bez maski śmierciożercy, tak bardzo ci ona pasuje.

Izar prychnął.

— Nie przyszedłem tutaj, by się z tobą sprzeczać, choć to naprawdę kuszące. – Opuścił rękę i stopniowo wspiął się po klifie w stronę Pottera. – Chciałem z tobą o niej porozmawiać. O Lily. – Jego palce przesunęły się po kwiecie, podczas gdy zastanawiał się, kiedy to dokładnie postanowił poinformować o wszystkim Pottera. Pomimo że Lily nie chciała mu wyznać prawdy, Izar sądził, że miał on prawo wiedzieć.

— I co niby miałbyś mi powiedzieć? – mruknął ponuro Potter. – Kochała cię ponad wszystko. A ty tylko wciąż przeklinałeś ją za błędy młodości.

Izar opuścił powieki i wpatrzył się z nudą w horyzont.

— A co miałem zrobić, Potter? Zmienić stronę w wojnie tylko dlatego, że moja dawno zaginiona matka nagle postanowiła pojawić się w moim życiu, gdy najmniej jej potrzebowałem? – Rzucił wysokiemu mężczyźnie z ukosa spojrzenie, spoglądając na barwiące jego policzki rumieńce złości. – Przebaczyłem jej i była tego świadoma. Biorąc pod uwagę, co stało się z Syriuszem, powinieneś wiedzieć, że nawet rodzina nie może zmienić czyjejś lojalności i przekonań. Lily i ja staliśmy po przeciwnych stronach. – Odwróciwszy się od morza, Izar odsunął od siebie myśli o wojnie, polityce i wspomnienia. W tej chwili był tylko synem zmarłej kobiety, próbującym przekazać jej mężowi prawdę. – Mam do ciebie pytanie – zaczął po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Dlaczego żyłeś w tym piekle? Popełniłeś jakiś grzech, który według siebie musiałeś spłacić pozostaniem z nią?

— Ty… — splunął James Potter, którego aura zawrzała, po czym nagle się schłodziła. – Zapytała mnie o to samo, zaledwie kilka dni przed swoją śmiercią.

Izar opuścił wzrok na skały i obserwował uderzającą w nie wodę. Piana bulgotała na krawędziach urwiska, tworząc imponujący widok. Dobrze było słyszeć, że Lily nie pozostawała ślepa na to, co robiła swojemu mężowi. Wiedziała, przez co przeszedł Potter i była równie zdezorientowana, co Izar tym, że ten przy niej został.

— I co jej odpowiedziałeś? – zapytał bez ogródek ze szczerą ciekawością.

— Powiedziałem, że ją kochałem – odparł chrapliwie Potter. – I że to dlatego z nią zostałem.

I znów _miłość_ … Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że to potężna emocja. Sprawiała, że ludzie robili głupie rzeczy i zachowywali się bezinteresownie. Była jednak również absurdalnie czysta i niewinna. W tej chwili przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy nie zlekceważy jej potęgi. Bardzo ważne było, aby to rozumiał, jeśli będzie walczyć z szaleńczo zakochanym w kimś wrogiem. Zdecydowanie musiałby wtedy go uważnie obserwować i nie lekceważyć. Było to coś, czego Voldemort próbował go nauczyć, ale wtedy Izar nie doświadczył tego jeszcze na własnej skórze i nie do końca go rozumiał.

— Cierpiała z powodu depresji – rzucił Izar, zastanawiając się, jaka będzie reakcja Pottera.

— Powiedziała ci?

Młodzieniec westchnął. Czy Potter naprawdę wierzył, że to tylko z „depresją” zmagała się jego żona?

— Powiedziała mi wiele rzeczy, o których myślę, że masz prawo wiedzieć. – Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Pottera i zauważył jego intensywne spojrzenie. – Musisz się z tego otrząsnąć, Potter. Nie możesz trzymać się przeszłości, zwłaszcza gdy tak długo tkwiłeś w ciemności. – Umilkł, zauważając pojawiające się na twarzy mężczyzny zniecierpliwienie. – Nie miała depresji. – _Idioto_. – Kilka dni po tym, jak mnie urodziła, stworzyła horkruksa.

Zobaczywszy przerażony wyraz twarzy Pottera stwierdził, że być może mógł ująć to delikatniej. Choć akurat to nie byłoby w jego stylu.

— Ja… ja nie rozumiem. Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić?

Ciekawe. Izar oczekiwał, że Potter zezłości się na niego za samo zasugerowanie czegoś tak Ciemnego. Zamiast tego przerażony wyraz na twarzy mężczyzny szybko zamienił się w żal i poczucie winy. I, z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu, Izar wierzył, że Potter podświadomie już o tym wszystkim wiedział, tylko po prostu nigdy tego do końca nie zrozumiał ani nie zaakceptował. Natomiast teraz, gdy zostało mu to rzucone prosto w twarz, nie był już w stanie dłużej przymykać na to oko.

— Horkruksy są uważane za jedną z najmroczniejszych gałęzi magii – oznajmił w napięciu Izar. – Zapewniam cię jednak, że stworzyła go w imię czegoś, co uznawała za słuszne. – Zawahał się i zacisnął mocno usta, zanim kontynuował: – Krótko mówiąc, stworzyła horkruksa, aby ocalić mnie przed przenoszoną przed moją rodzinę chorobą.

Twarz Jamesa rozpadła się i mężczyzna ukrył ją w swoich dużych dłoniach. Izar natomiast stał naprzeciw niego niezręcznie, obserwując, jak jego ramiona drżą.

— Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziała? Cierpiała w samotności…

— Nie – zaprzeczył ostro Izar, mrużąc oczy w szparki. – Byłeś przy niej. Nie powiedziała ci o tym tylko dlatego, że nie chciała, byś uznał ją za potwora.

Potter pękł i rzucił się na niego, zaciskając ręce wokół jego kołnierza. Chwilę później podniósł go w powietrze i zaciągnął na krawędź klifu. Izar pozostał spokojny, zafascynowany jedynie jego brutalną siłą. Tylko czubki jego palców dotykały teraz pokrytego śniegiem wzgórza. Wystarczyło jedno pchnięcie, a Potter zrzuciłby go z urwiska. To jednak niestety nie wystarczyłoby, aby go zabić.

— Jak możesz o tym tak spokojnie mówić? – szepnął gorączkowo w jego twarz Potter. – Zachowujesz się, jakby jej ofiara nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła. Poświęciła dla ciebie wszystko!

Izar pochylił do tyłu głowę i spojrzał na wznoszące się nad nim niebieskie niebo.

— Nie masz prawa mówić mi, co czuję i _czułem_ wobec mojej własnej matki, Potter – szepnął lodowato. – Tylko dlatego, że się tak jak ty nie wściekam, nie znaczy, że nie doceniam tego, co dla mnie zrobiła. – Izar odwrócił spokojnie wzrok od nieba i pochylił głowę, aby spojrzeć na Pottera.

Ten mężczyzna był żałosny. Z powodu swojego poczucia winy i żalu potrzebował kogoś, kogo mógłby o to wszystko obwiniać i w tym momencie zdecydował się, że będzie to Izar. Owszem, była to naturalna reakcja, ale niezbyt podobało mu się, że jest tak bezmyślnie oskarżany o to, że się tym wszystkim nie przejmuje. Bez względu na to, jakie były intencje Lily, gdy tworzyła tego horkruksa, on zawsze będzie jej wdzięczny. Już i tak sądził, że przyznawanie się do odczuwania wobec niej szacunku nie było dla niego czymś normalnym, nie musiał do tego jeszcze płakać Potterowi w ramię.

Mężczyzna puścił go i odsunął się, sprawiając wrażenie zdegustowanego.

— Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy sami – szepnął złamanym głosem. – Sądzicie, że emocje są dla słabych.

Izar stał z piętami wykraczającymi poza krawędź klifu i palcami zanurzonymi w śniegu, obserwując zmagającego się z tymi wszystkimi nowymi informacjami Pottera. Powietrze wokół niego było gęste od żalu i smutku. Izar nienawidził tego przyznawać, ale to sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo i niepewnie.

Widok smutku nie tylko Pottera, ale również Bellatriks i Narcyzy sprawił, że uświadomił sobie, iż to w życiu człowieka zupełnie naturalne zjawisko. Przytłaczający żal, taki jakiego doświadczył po śmierci Syriusza, był czymś, co albo dodawało człowiekowi siły, albo sprawiało, że do końca życia pozostawał pustą skorupą. Dla niego samego ostry ból utraty Syriusza z czasem osłabnie i być może, pod wpływem nieśmiertelnego życia, prędzej czy późnej całkowicie zniknie. Inni nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Ich życia były stosunkowo krótkie i nie byli w stanie uznać czyjejś śmierci za doświadczenie, które musieli przetrwać, aby pozyskać z niego pewną siłę.

Izar opuścił wzrok na ściskaną przez siebie lilię, spostrzegając, że pasowała do jego matki. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy pogładził czule aksamitne płatki. Czy za kilka wieków o niej zapomni? Szczerze w to wątpił lub, jeśli miał być szczery, przerażało go trochę, iż mogłoby się tak stać, tak samo jak bał się, iż zapomni Syriusza. Ruszenie naprzód zawsze było nieznanym, podobnie jak śmierć. A potrzeba wielkiej odwagi i siły, aby hardo stawić czoła nieznanemu.

Odwróciwszy się w stronę morza, czule pogłaskał kwiat, po czym go puścił. Wiatr pochwycił go na chwilę i powiał w stronę morza, po czym opuścił na lodowate fale. Izar patrzył poprzez opuszczone rzęsy, jak lilia walczy o pozostanie na powierzchni, ale miażdżące fale z łatwością ją pokonały.

— Dziękuję – powiedział mu w plecy Potter. – Za powiedzenie mi o Lily. Trudno mi pogodzić się teraz z tym wszystkim…

Izar spojrzał na Pottera przez ramię, zaintrygowany jego chaotycznymi wahaniami nastroju. Nie doświadczył jeszcze gniewu Lucjusza, ale wiedział, że ten prędzej czy później nadejdzie. Tak samo jak wiedział, że powinien odwiedzić Draco w szpitalu i stanąć przy jego łóżku niczym nieprzydatny drań. Nie istniało nic, co mógłby zrobić, aby pomóc komuś tak dotkliwie dotkniętemu oparzeniami. Jego szeroka wiedza nie dotyczyła ludzkiej anatomii. Cholera jasna, wciąż próbował przecież odnaleźć lekarstwo na inwalidztwo Regulusa.

Nie mógł nic zrobić.

_Nic._

Ogarnęła go zimna fala zrozumienia. Podobnie jak Potter, doświadczał przytłaczającego żalu i bezradności. Trudno było to spamiętać, ale wydawało mu się, że po raz pierwszy w życiu doznaje prawdziwego poczucia winy. No cóż, jeśli nie liczyć tego jednego razu, gdy Daphne została otruta w czasie Balu Bożonarodzeniowego i jego planu zdradzenia Voldemorta poprzez podmienienie pierścienia Gauntów… ale o tym drugim nie pozwalał sobie jeszcze myśleć.

Draco wykazał się pieprzoną _głupotą_ , broniąc tego fałszywego horkruksa. To była jego wina! Jak ktoś mógł być tak… tak cholernie zdeterminowany, aby zostać docenionym przez Ciemną Stronę?

 _Wiesz, że to nie dlatego bronił tego horkruksa_ – wyszeptał paskudny głosik w jego umyśle. – _Bronił go dla ciebie. Pozwoliłeś mu wierzyć, że to coś ważnego i że powinien chronić to własnym życiem. W rzeczywistości jednak chciał ci tylko zaimponować i odwdzięczyć się za uratowanie jego ojca._

Izar zacisnął mocno usta i ruszył sztywno ku Jamesowi.

— Nie możesz zmienić tego, co się wydarzyło, Potter. Nie mógłbyś powstrzymać tego nawet, gdybyś próbował. – Skrzyżował niezgrabnie ręce na klatce piersiowej i skrzywił się do stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. – Twoje poczucie winy jest śmieszne i niewarte twojego czasu. Weź się w garść.

Potter spojrzał na jego niezręczną pozycję i prychnął.

— Jesteś nieprawdopodobnie empatyczny – mruknął cynicznie. – Ale rozumiem… — Mężczyzna urwał, nie dokańczając. Żadnemu z nich nie podobała się ta rozmowa i obaj mieli emocje, z którymi musieli zrobić porządek. W samotności. – Dziękuję, że przybyłeś na jej pogrzeb. Ucieszyłaby się, gdyby cię tu zobaczyła.

Izar skinął na pożegnanie głową, po czym przeszedł obok Pottera i zszedł ze wzgórza. Świat zaczął rozmazywać mu się przed oczyma. Wiedział, że zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad tą małą powściągliwością, jaka wciąż mu pozostała. Wkrótce coś złamie ją zupełnie i pośle go w szalony wir. Wszystko zostało napakowane tak blisko siebie, że miał problemy ze szczegółowym i logicznym przeanalizowaniem każdego najdrobniejszego szczegółu. Zwykle tak właśnie ze wszystkim sobie radził, ale ostatnio miał problem z myśleniem nawet o tych najbardziej naglących problemach. Draco, śmierć, nieśmiertelność, Lily, Rufus, Lucjusz, wizja Aidena, to wszystko na niego wpływało… i tworzyło jeden wielki bałagan. Cieszył się, że może już przynajmniej skreślić z tej listy Lily. Mocno wierzył, że pozwolił spocząć jej w spokoju i że przeanalizował całą tę sytuację najlepiej, jak mógł, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Gdy tylko dotarł do podnóża wzgórza, deportował się, mając nadzieję znaleźć odpowiedzi na drodze ciężkiej segregacji. Tyle że gdy tylko pojawił się w bazie, musiał zamrugać, aby zrozumieć to, co widzi. Wcale nie był sam i wyglądało na to, że nie będzie miał czasu potrzebnego do samotnego rozwiązania kilku spraw.

Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Voldemorta w bazie przynajmniej przez kilka najbliższych dni. A jednak był tu, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na fotelu. Jego długie palce obejmowały leniwie brodę, a kciuk dociśnięty był do ust. Szkarłatne oczy przyglądały się Izarowi uważnie i podejrzliwie. Obok krzesła Czarnego Pana młodzieniec rozpoznał otwarty list Lily i umieszczoną centralnie na jego szczycie fotografię.

Izar spróbował znów przywołać na twarz wyraz chłodnej nonszalancji, ale te wpatrujące się w niego szkarłatne oczy widziały bardzo wiele i Izar nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie ukryć przed nimi swój niepokój.

— Jesteś dobry, dziecko – szepnął jedwabiście Czarny Pan, po czym usiadł i pochylił się w jego stronę. – Ale nie _aż tak_ dobry.

Black wcisnął ręce do kieszeni i oparł się elegancko o kominek. Spojrzał na Voldemota, niezbyt zadowolony z tego, jak ten się w niego przenikliwie wpatruje.

— Nie sądziłem, że wrócisz do bazy tak szybko po wprowadzeniu w życie swoich politycznych planów. – Izar pochylił głowę. – Czyżbyś natrafił na jakąś przeszkodę?

Voldemort roześmiał się pod nosem, ale jego oczy pozostały ciemne i groźne.

— Mam przerwę obiadową.

Izar spojrzał ponad jego głową na zegar, zauważając, że zbliżała się siedemnasta.

— Ach tak – mruknął. – A więc znalazłeś sobie dobry materiał do czytania, aby zająć się czymś pod moją nieobecność. Coś, co zaadresowano _do mnie_. – Nie złościło go to tak bardzo, jak powinno. Jeśli miałby być szczery, myślał, że dobrze było, iż Voldemrot zajrzał w umysł kobiety, która stworzyła horkruksa.

Pochwyciwszy list z pobliskiego stolika, Voldemort zaszczycił go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Co moje to twoje, co twoje to moje – zanucił zaborczo. – Nie pozostało mi wiele czasu, nim będę musiał wrócić do Ministerstwa. Nie wiedziałem, że to dziś miał się odbyć jej pogrzeb, inaczej poszukałbym cię wcześniej. – Czarny Pan złożył spokojnie list Lily i umieścił go z powrotem na stole. – Powiesz mi może, co zaprząta ci umysł?

Opierając mocniej głowę o kominek, Izar wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic. Jestem po prostu trochę przytłoczony końcem wojny, to wszystko.

Voldemort podniósł się z fotela i zbliżył do niego.

— Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi kłamstewkami, Izarze. Choć podchodzisz do naszego połączenia ignorancko, ja zdecydowanie zwracam na nie uwagę. Czuję twoje zmieszanie i melancholię. Szczerze mówiąc, nie byłem świadomy, że zaszło coś, co mogłoby wywołać u ciebie takie emocje. – Czarny Pan zatrzymał się bezpośrednio przed nim. Pomiędzy jego brwiami pojawiła się zmarszczka, gdy próbował poskładać do kupy coś, co nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć.

 _Nie byłem świadomy, że zaszło coś, co mogłoby wywołać u ciebie takie emocje_. To kolejna sprawa. Może po prostu przesadzał? Czy naprawdę nie miał się o co tak denerwować? Jeśli tak, dlaczego więc, mimo że był znany ze swojej względnej obojętności, był taki… przytłoczony tymi wszystkimi obcymi uczuciami?

Nawet jeśli _potrzebował_ pomocy Voldemorta przy pokonaniu tej… tej bariery, ten nie mógłby mu pomóc. Czarny Pan najpewniej nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie doświadczył i Izar sam musiał sobie z tym jakoś poradzić. I uda mu się to. Wiedział o tym. Ale jak na razie nie widać było nigdzie żadnego światełka w tunelu. Przywykł już do radzenia sobie ze wszystkim samemu. Od kiedy to zaczął polegać na Voldemorcie?

Po kilku minutach ciszy Czarny Pan pogładził go szorstko po policzku, po czym się odwrócił.

— Nie mogę ci _pomóc_ , jeśli nie będziesz ze mną rozmawiać. Mam nadzieję, że otworzysz się przede mną, gdy powrócę. – Jego głos był okrutny i mocny, nawet jeśli słowa sugerowały coś zupełnie innego.

Izar wpatrywał się dalej w przestrzeń, nawet gdy Voldemort wyszedł z komnaty. Kiedy tylko jednak drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, młodzieniec pochylił głowę i ukrył ją w dłoniach. Powoli jego palce zamieniły się w szpony i rozerwały skórę, gdy przesunął je ku górze. Następnie zacisnął je na włosach i rozpaczliwie za nie pociągnął. Te wszystkie _emocje_!

— Nie wiem, co ze mną nie tak! – przyznał zapalczywie w pusty pokój, przysięgając sobie cicho, że przejdzie przez to wszystko w jednym kawałku.


	69. Część II Rozdział 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi** , betowała **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty siódmy**

Malutkie dłonie chwyciły leżącą obok kolan ruchomą fotografię, po czym sztywnymi i automatycznymi ruchami przesunęły ją ponad płomień świecy. Regulus mógł tylko wpatrywać się w to wszystko w pełnym milczenia szoku. Rozszerzonymi oczami obserwował, jak chłopiec podpala jedno z nielicznych posiadanych przez niego zdjęć Izara.

— _Aidenie_! Co ty wyrabiasz?

Pchnął swój wózek inwalidzki do łazienki, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, czego jest świadkiem. Zanim jednak zdążył uratować zdjęcie, płomienie pochwyciły już jego brzegi, zwijając je, po czym cała fotografia stanęła w ogniu. Trzymający ją chłopiec zacisnął mocno usta i wydał z siebie głośny, przypominający eksplozję dźwięk. Regulus zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy chwilę później trzymane przez niego zdjęcie… wybuchło.

Aiden powoli odwrócił się do niego i Regulus ujrzał mlecznobiałe, pozbawione skupienia oczy.

— Masz jakieś zdjęcie Toma Riddle’a? – zapytał chłopiec melancholijnym głosem.

Starszy Black spojrzał na świecę, której płomień znów całkowicie się uspokoił. Ani na rękach chłopca, ani na reszcie jego ciała nie widać było po nim żadnych ran. I choć Regulus widywał go już wcześniej w takim stanie, wiele siły wymagało od niego stanie oko w oko ze skupionym na przyszłości jasnowidzem. W takich chwilach musiał odsunąć na bok swoje własne wątpliwości i przerażenie, aby zapytać go o jego wizje. Aiden zwykle zupełnie zapominał ich treść po wybudzeniu się z transu.

— Po co… — Regulus odchrząknął, wciąż przyglądając się chłopcu, którego pokochał jak własne dziecko. – Po co ci zdjęcie Toma Riddle’a? – _I Izara?_

Aiden, którego włosy były już teraz całkowicie czarne, a rysy twarzy bardzo podobne do jego własnych, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Bo ona go spali, tak jak on Izara.

Regulus zacisnął mocno ręce na wózku inwalidzkim. Oczywistym było, że Aiden przepowiedział właśnie śmierć Izara… a także Toma Riddle’a. Co za ironia. Czy właśnie ogień zniszczy nieśmiertelne, magiczne stworzenie? To wydawało się takie proste, takie nieistotne. Z drugiej strony, Aiden wyraźnie balansował na krawędzi „spalenia” a „wysadzenia”.

— Co to za „ona”?

— Błąd Izara.

Błąd Izara? Regulus zmarszczył brwi, obserwując, jak Aiden podnosi się z kolan i wpatruje głęboko w pojedynczy płomień.

— Kto jest błędem Izara? – naciskał uparcie. Gdyby się tego dowiedział, mógłby go może jakoś ostrzec. No bo jak w przeciwnym wypadku pomoże synowi, jeżeli nie będzie znał wszystkich najdrobniejszych szczegółów?

Aiden westchnął, przez co płomień lekko zamigotał.

— Ona – odpowiedział niejasno. – Izar zachowuje się jak głupiec. – Białe oczy zwróciły się na Regulusa. – Myśli, że może to powstrzymać, ale tego nie da się uniknąć. Jeśli spróbuje to zignorować, z powierzchni ziemi zniknie również Tom Riddle.

Stojąca przed Aidenem świeca nagle eksplodowała, w wyniku czego po twarzy chłopca rozprysnął gorący wosk.

— _Severusie!_ – krzyknął ochryple Regulus, szybko przesuwając wózek inwalidzki w stronę dziecka. Aiden siedział teraz całkowicie oszołomiony na podłodze, a jego zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, co się chwilę wcześniej wydarzyło.

— W co ty się tym razem wpakowałeś, synu? – szepnął do Izara Regulus, nieustannie próbując usunąć ze skóry Aidena gorący wosk.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar siedział pochylony nad „Prorokiem Codziennym”, wrząc w milczeniu. Na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie przechadzającego się po Ministerstwie Toma Riddle’a, którego twarz oświetlały błyski aparatów.

— Pieprzona ciota – skrytykował pod nosem młodzieniec. Reporterzy donosili o nowych prawach ustanowionych przez Ministra Riddle’a i zmniejszających się w kraju atakach, a także wspominali krótko, że w najbliższy weekend ogłosi on swoje dalsze plany wobec czarodziejskiego świata. Nic nie było jeszcze całkowicie pewne, a społeczeństwo i prasa były poruszone oraz zaniepokojone.

To jednak nie o to Izar się obecnie wściekał. Artykuł, na który spoglądał, znajdował się tak naprawdę na kolejnej stronie. Zawarte w nim słowa wręcz skakały mu do oczu, lepkie od tłustego tuszu.

 

_Rufus Scrimgeour znaleziony w domu martwy! Popełnił samobójstwo!_

 

Co za zbieg okoliczności. Sam artykuł był natomiast jeszcze ciekawszy niż nagłówek… wręcz ociekał słodyczą, od której robiło się mu niedobrze. Dumbledore i Scrimgeour zostali przedstawieni w nim jako niestabilni czarodzieje, którzy przez całą wojnę podejmowali same błędne decyzje. Z daleka widać było, że Lord Voldemort maczał w nim palce. Szczególnie jeden fragment z pewnością w ciągu kilku sekund zmieni całkowicie poglądy społeczeństwa na ich temat.

 

_Zaufane źródło, będące ówcześnie w Ministerstwie bardzo blisko Ministra, poinformowało nas, że Scrimgeour zupełnie oszalał na punkcie Czarnego Pana i stał się jego sprawą całkowicie zaślepiony. „Spiskował” ponoć z Albusem Dumbledore’em i to wraz z nim zdecydował się sprzymierzyć z Czarną Panią Francji._

_Nasze źródło wypowiada się na ten temat: „Szanowałem Rufusa. Był dobrym czarodziejem, poważanym członkiem Ministerstwa. Dumbledore miał na niego jednak zły wpływ. Pod koniec swojej kadencji, im dłużej Rufus utrzymywał z nim kontakty, tym bardziej się stawał… niestabilny. Wielu pracowników Ministerstwa oskarżał o bycie Czarnym Panem. Nawet… — Tu mężczyzna się roześmiał. – Twierdził nawet, że to Korneliusz Knot jest nim tak naprawdę pod przykrywką”._

 

Rufus Scrimgeour nie popełnił samobójstwa. Był zbyt dumny, aby się do czegoś takiego zniżyć. Czarny Pan wykorzystał jego śmierć, by zbezcześcić jego imię i pogrążyć Dumbledore’a. Dzięki temu artykułowi i gazetom, które wkrótce będą się o tym rozpisywać, społeczeństwo już nigdy więcej nie weźmie ich słów na poważnie. Jeśli ktokolwiek mający kontakty z Dumbledore’em lub Scrimgeourem pójdzie do prasy i oświadczy, że Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort, wszyscy go wyśmieją.

Czarny Pan, jak zawsze, był o kilka kroków przed swoimi wrogami.

Ale… ale to nie dawało mu _prawa_. Izar wstał gwałtownie, w wyniku czego jego krzesło opadło z hukiem na podłogę. Położywszy dłonie na stole i pochyliwszy głowę, wpatrywał się z gorącą wściekłością w leżącą przed nim gazetę. Pamiętał dzień, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Od razu dostrzec było można ich natychmiastowe zainteresowanie sobą nawzajem. Zawsze lubili wokół siebie tańczyć. I choć byli wrogami, dzielili również coś głębszego.

_Myślę, że posiadasz niezwykły zbiór zasad moralnych, Izarze._

— On był _mój_! – ryknął ochryple Black, a do oczu napłynęły mu niewylane łzy. Wyciągnął rękę i zamachnął się nią gwałtownie, posyłając porcelanowe szklanki i talerze na ziemię. Oburzenie i rozpacz spowodowały, że jego ręce drżały, gdy chwycił krawędź stołu i rzucił nim w przypływie złości. Przewrócił się on na bok i rozpadł pod wpływem uderzenia.

Izar stał pośrodku tego całego bałaganu, wpatrując się w niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Opuściwszy wzrok, opadł na kolana i powoli skulił się do napiętej pozycji płodowej, aby zebrać się z powrotem do kupy. Opierając głowę na szczycie kolan, wpatrywał się w leżące u jego stóp szczątki potłuczonej porcelany. Kiedy po raz ostatni stracił nad sobą w taki sposób panowanie? Co… co sprawiło, że tak zareagował? Musiała być to sprawka jego kruchej w tej chwili determinacji i wiadomości o śmierci Rufusa.

Sięgnął ociężale po odłamki porcelany i zacisnął na nich dłonie. Ostre krawędzie spowodowały, że jego palce zaczęły krwawić, ale nie puścił ich, pozwalając sobie na otępiałe skierowanie myśli w stronę starego lwa.

Rufus widział w nim człowieka, mimo że Izar nigdy się nim nie czuł. Nawet gdy jego emocje nie były takie, jakie powinny i nie mogły równać się z innymi… Rufus i tak coś w nim widział, coś, co trudno było dostrzec innym. To sprawiało, że Izar czuł się… sprawiało, że _czuł się_ człowiekiem. Rufus zdecydowanie miał w sobie zbyt wiele dumy i siły, aby w taki sposób umrzeć. Ludzie uznają jego śmierć za samobójstwo i objaw tchórzostwa. A to znieważało ich obu. Voldemort _wiedział_ , że Rufus jest przeciwnikiem Izara. Tak jak Dumbledore Czarnego Pana. To, że wziął jego los w swoje ręce, wywołało więc w Blacku ogromną wściekłość.

 _Mam gdzieś Czarnego Pana. Nie chcę, byś to_ ty _znalazł się w ich linii ognia._

Lecz gdy Izar zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał na to wszystko logicznie, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno zabiłby Rufusa, gdyby Czarny Pan mu to rozkazał. Gdyby dostał zadanie wydostania się z bazy i zapolowania na starego Ministra, czy byłby w stanie zadać mu śmiertelny cios?

Nie. Nie byłby. Voldemort chciał, aby wyglądało to na samobójstwo, a Izar nigdy nie zdołałby go w taki sposób zabić. Mógłby zrobić to tylko wtedy, gdyby obaj mieli równe szanse. Zdecydowanie okazałby mu więcej szacunku i pozostawił wszystkie ślady morderstwa, zamiast fałszować samobójstwo.

Choć nie miał oporów przed zabiciem Rufusa, nie mógłby zrobić tego tak, jak trzeba.

Niemniej jednak to go wcale nie uspokajało. Nic w tym gównie zakończenia wojny mu nie pasowało. Rufus i Lily… _Draco_ …

Spojrzał tępo na swoje zanurzone w kałuży własnej krwi palce. Przyglądał się przez chwilę temu zakrzepłemu płynowi, obserwując, jak jego skóra leczy się, po czym znów pojawia się na niej rozdarcie, kiedy odpowiednio wbija palce w szkło. Sekundy zamieniły się w minuty, zanim w końcu wstał.

Co on w ogóle wyprawiał? Siedząc tutaj… Rozmyślając. _Nic_.

Jego żywe oczy uniosły się ostro w górę. Nadszedł czas na stawienie czoła demonom, a nie czekanie, aż te same po niego przyjdą.

 

**~*~**

 

Używając jako przebrania kapelusza Toma Riddle’a i okularów przeciwsłonecznych, Izar przemknął się do świętego Munga i teraz opierał się mocno o ścianę mieszczącą się naprzeciwko _tej_ sali szpitalnej. Wyczuwał znajdujące się w niej aury. Byli tam wszyscy – Narcyza, Lucjusz, a nawet Daphne. Aura samego Draco była niewiarygodnie słaba i początkowo w ogóle jej nie wyczuł. Dopiero po kilku minutach spędzonych pod drzwiami udało mu się określić obecność najmłodszego Malfoya.

To nie było… Jego aura przygasała. Szybko.

Pochylił głowę, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. Wiedział, że Draco tego nie przeżyje. W jego nozdrza uderzał zapach spalonego ciała i maści medycznej. Gorszy był jednak odór śmierci. Draco gnił od środka, jego wnętrzności zostały zbyt zniszczone przez ogień, aby można go było uratować.

Izar gapił się w ścianę znad swoich okularów.

Co on sobie, do cholery, myślał?

Nie wiedział, do kogo kierował to pytanie – siebie czy Draco. Każdy z nich ponosił ogromną winę za to, co się wydarzyło. Lecz nawet jeśli Izar odczuwał jakąś namiastkę żalu, nie powinno go to skłaniać do kulania się w kącie i ukrywania przed światem. Nie w jego stylu było pogrążanie się w poczuciu winy, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu żal, który czuł z powodu stanu Draco, był większy niż wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane całą tą sytuacją. A już z całą pewnością nie powinien stać tu jak pieprzony idiota.

Skrzywił się mocno, po czym odepchnął od ściany i wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia. Nie przyniósł żadnych kwiatów ani niczego, co miałoby jakąkolwiek wartość materialną. Był pewien, że nie byłoby to mile widziane ani uzasadnione. Cała szafka nocna Draco udekorowana została soczyście kwiatami i kartkami z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Nie było z nich jednak żadnego pożytku, jako że owinięty w bandaże chłopiec z pewnością nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

Izar stanął na wykafelkowanej podłodze i w milczeniu ocenił całą sytuację. Narcyza i Lucjusz siedzieli możliwie jak najdalej od siebie, co wydało mu się dziwne. Zwykle pogrążeni w żałobie rodzice poszukiwali u siebie wsparcia. Choć pamiętał, jak czytał, że czasem małżeństwa rozpadają się po śmierci dziecka. To jednak z pewnością nie zdarzy się Lucjuszowi i Narcyzie. Oni byli dla siebie stworzeni. Być może minie trochę czasu, nim się ze sobą znów pogodzą, ale śmierć Draco zdecydowanie ich na zawsze nie rozdzieli.

Niedaleko Narcyzy siedziała Daphne. Na jej twarzy widniał głęboki żal, a oczy były czerwone od płaczu. Nawet jej aura trochę przygasła i skoncentrowała się wokół… brzucha? Izar przechylił na bok głowę, mrużąc mocno oczy. Aura Daphne pokrywała wieloma warstwami okolice jej żołądka, sprawiając, że Izara oblała lodowata fala zrozumienia.

Jak gdyby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok od okna stojącego niedaleko łóżka Draco i skierowała go na niego. Zmarszczyła ze zmieszaniem brwi, po czym jej twarz rozświetliła się w nagłym zrozumieniu.

— _Izarze_!

— Daphne – odparł spokojnie. Otworzył ramiona, kiedy ku jego zaskoczeniu podbiegła do niego z wyciągniętymi rękoma. Chwilę później uderzyła w niego i ukryła twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Izar zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że jego ręce owijają się wokół niej, przyciskając do siebie jej drobne ciało.

— On… — Daphne urwała i wciągnęła mocno powietrze, aby uspokoić drżenie. – W ogóle się po ataku nie obudził. Uzdrowiciele twierdzą, że zostało mu najwyżej kilka godzin… — Chwyciła rozpaczliwie jego szaty i odwróciła się w taki sposób, by spojrzeć na niego swoimi wilgotnymi od łez oczyma. – Granger mówi, że walczył z Weasleyem w Pokoju Życzeń…. – Pokręciła głową. – O coś należącego do Czarnego Pana. Wiesz coś o tym? Jesteś z nim tak blisko, może masz jakiś pomysł, czego mogło to dotyczyć.

Izar puścił Daphne i wycofał się trochę, aby znów się w sobie zebrać. Ściągnąwszy kapelusz i okulary, odwrócił się do leżącego nieruchomo ciała Draco. Jak na razie udało mu się uniknąć wzroku Lucjusza, gdy zamiast tego skupił się na uważnym obserwowaniu magicznych czynności serca jego syna. Nie brzmiało to dobrze. Klatka piersiowa Draco podnosiła się tylko przy pomocy aparatury, co jeszcze bardziej podkreślało jego ciężki stan.

Okropnie było patrzeć na niego w takiej sytuacji. Izar chciałby po raz ostatni zobaczyć jego twarz. Zamiast tego blondyn otoczony był nasączonymi eliksirami bandażami, przez co wyglądał niczym jakaś starożytna egipska mumia. A choć miksturom udało się odtworzyć część jego skóry, nie było z nich żadnego pożytku przy uszkodzeniach nerwów i narządów. Być może byliby w stanie go uratować, gdyby dotarli do niego wcześniej. Z tego, co Izar czuł, jego organy przestały działać na długo przed tym, jak wzięli się za niego uzdrowiciele.

Ogarnęła go złość. Dlaczego Narcyza i Lucjusz zmuszali Draco do przechodzenia przez takie piekło? Czy naprawdę sądzili, że da się go jeszcze z tego wyciągnąć? Naprawdę posiadali aż tak wielką wiarę w system opieki zdrowotnej, że zmuszali Draco do tak ogromnego cierpienia?

Izar wpatrywał się w to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, choć tak naprawdę nic nie widział, wsłuchując się zamiast tego w wirującą w pomieszczeniu magię. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, przez jakie męki przechodzi teraz Draco. Blondyn był najpewniej uwięziony we własnym umyśle, nie będąc w stanie krzyczeć lub w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować. Wewnątrz tego spalonego ciała umieszczona była dusza, desperacko pragnąca uwolnienia się i ucieknięcia od tego niekończącego się bólu.

W podobny sposób Izar wyobrażał sobie bycie wskrzeszonym. Bez względu na to, jak kojące i ponure będzie życie pozagrobowe, nie do zniesienia będzie zostanie z niego wyrwanym i wrzuconym z powrotem w to piekło. Tylko egoizm mógł spowodować, że ktoś zmuszał do takiej udręki kogoś, na kim mu zależało. A w tej chwili Lucjusz i Narcyza bezmyślnie zadawali Draco ból.

Izar uniósł dłoń w stronę aury otaczającej maszynę więżącej obecnie Draco z tym światem. I gdy tylko miał już ją odciąć, zatrzymał się.

— Izarze? – zawołała niepewnie za jego plecami Daphne.

Opuściwszy ramię, zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie do niego należało podjęcie tej decyzji. Bardzo nie podobało mu się to, co robili Lucjusz i Narcyza, ale rozumiał potęgę ich smutku. Chcieli możliwie jak najdłużej zatrzymać przy sobie Draco. Potrzebowali iskierki nadziei, że ich syn to wszystko przetrwa i znów z nimi będzie.

Izar zastanawiał się, co sam by zrobił na ich miejscu, gdyby na tym łóżku leżał Regulus lub Syriusz. Jak by się zachował, gdyby Syriusz cudem przetrwał atak na horkruksa i miał małą szansę na przeżycie? Czy skazałby go na męki, jakie przechodził teraz Draco, mając na przekór wszystkiemu nadzieję, że ten przetrwa? Trudno mu było zaakceptować odpowiedź na to pytanie.

I nagle, jak gdyby wszechświat chciał sprawić, by zrozumiał, do czego żal jest w stanie tak naprawdę pchnąć człowieka, bezwładne ciało Draco zamieniło się w Voldemorta.

Izar zamarł natychmiast i pochylił głowę, chwytając mocno ramę łóżka Draco. To nie mógłby być Voldemort. Czarny Pan nigdy nie znalazłby się w takiej sytuacji… on… on nigdy nie byłby bliski śmierci. To by się nie mogło zdarzyć.

_Tyle że mogło. A ty zrobiłbyś dokładnie to samo, co teraz Lucjusz i Narcyza Draco._

Ta świadomość była dla niego wielkim zaskoczeniem, a jeszcze bardziej towarzysząca jej jego własna reakcja. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o umierającym Voldemorcie.

— Izarze… — szepnęła cicho Daphne. Jej drobne ręce owinęły się wokół jego pasa, wytrącając go z odrętwienia. – Wiem, że trudno patrzeć na niego w takim stanie. Jestem tu już od wielu godzin, a wciąż nie mogę… — Urwała swoją ochrypłą wypowiedź i odwróciła się.

— Ja… — zaczął Izar, po czym umilkł. Korbki w jego umyśle obracały się z zawrotną szybkością, gdy próbował przypomnieć sobie wcześniejsze pytanie Daphne. Następnie wyprostował się, odsuwając się przy tym z jej uścisku. – Draco bronił czegoś bardzo ważnego dla Czarnego Pana – oznajmił z odrętwieniem. – Lord Voldemort docenia jego odwagę i poświęcenie… — Urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, jak żałośnie i głupio brzmi.

— Skoro jest taki wdzięczny, że mój syn poświęcił życie dla tego artefaktu – zaczęła mocno Narcyza – to dlaczego go tu nie ma?

 _Bo go to nie obchodzi, a mnie tak._ Izar zacisnął mocno usta i spojrzał na leżącego bezwiednie Draco. Otaczająca go magia była niczym umierająca gwiazda. Wkrótce wygaśnie wraz z zajmowanym przez siebie ciałem. Draco dopiero co dojrzał, dopiero co zaczął widzieć świat w nowych barwach. Nie powinien umrzeć tak młodo.

Zacisnął palce wokół ramy u podnóża łóżka chłopca, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał Narcyzie w oczy.

— Bo poprosił mnie, abym przyszedł tu w jego imieniu. I tak musiałem Draco odwiedzić, więc pomyślał, że mogę przekazać przy okazji jego wiadomość. – Jego słowa były chłodne i sztywne. Im się wyda, że Czarny Pan nie mógł po prostu znaleźć czasu, aby zobaczyć chłopca, który w jego imię umarł. Prawda była jednak znacznie gorsza. Voldemorta to po prostu ani trochę nie obchodziło.

Narcyza popatrzyła na niego chłodno, po czym odwróciła się do niego plecami. A jako że Izar nie mógł już dłużej się przed tym opierać, jego wzrok przesunął się na Lucjusza. Mężczyzna siedział ponuro na krześle, wpatrując się uparcie w syna. Oczy miał jednak dziwnie rozświetlone i skupione, a pod ich powierzchnią tlił się zimny ogień złości. Zaciskał mocno usta i pięści.

— Nie możesz czegoś zrobić, Izarze? – zapytała ochrypłym głosem Daphne. Pociągnęła go za koszulę, spoglądając na niego z rozpaczą. W jej oczach widniała również nadzieja, zupełnie jakby wierzyła, że Izar jest bogiem zesłanym w celu uleczenia Draco za pomocą jednego machnięcia różdżką. – Jesteś taki mądry, musi istnieć coś, _cokolwiek_ , co mógłbyś zrobić.

— Najwyraźniej nie jestem wystarczająco mądry – mruknął gorzko Izar. Gdy w jej oczach zalśniło rozczarowanie, wszystkie słowa nagle zniknęły z jego ust. Nie powinien tutaj być. Jak ktoś mógł myśleć, że może wyleczyć spalone ciało? Nie był _Bogiem_. Był wynalazcą… wynalazcą, który miał czas po swojej stronie i nie musiał działać w pośpiechu, by uratować komuś życie.

Denerwowało go, iż Daphne mogła w ogóle pomyśleć, że będzie w stanie jakimś cudem wyleczyć Draco. I jak śmiała być rozczarowana, że powiedział jej prawdę? Wolałaby, aby dał jej fałszywą nadzieję?

Odsunął od niej wzrok i skierował go na leżące bez życia ciało Draco. Wpatrując się w niego, zdał sobie sprawę, że odczuwanego przez niego żalu z powodu jego stanu nie można nawet porównywać do tego, co działo się w głowach otaczających go blondynów. Nie pasował tutaj. _Nie był w stanie_ czuć tak głębokiego smutku z powodu śmierci Draco. Zupełnie tak jak nie potrafił czuć żalu z powodu śmierci Lily. Nie znał swojej matki, choć, owszem, chciał. I to właśnie ta ciekawość poznania jej była silniejsza niż smutek po jej śmierci.

Rzuciwszy Lucjuszowi kątem oka spojrzenie, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę przyprowadził go tutaj strach przed jego reakcją. Czy czuł żal z powodu wręczenia Draco fałszywego horkruska? Nie do końca. Pamiętał żywo rozmowę, jaką przeprowadzili, gdy mu go dawał. Był pewien, że powiedział wtedy chłopcu, aby umieścił horkruks w Pokoju Życzeń. Nigdy nie polecił mu, aby go bronił. Nigdy.

Czy miał wyrzuty sumienia z powodu przyłożenia ręki do zabicia syna Lucjusza? Tak. Gdy chodziło o Lucjusza, zawsze czuł się odpowiedzialny. Jednak nie wobec samego Draco. Ktoś mógłby go nazwać pewnie z tego powodu bezdusznym, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do opłakiwania jego śmierci. Był zdenerwowany z powodu odczuwanego przez niego teraz bólu i pragnął, by wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, to na pewno. Draco nie zasłużył na śmierć, zwłaszcza że miał przed sobą całe życie.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na metalowym podnóżku.

— Przykro mi z powodu waszej straty – oznajmił krótko i szczerze, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju.

I wtedy właśnie _to_ usłyszał. Pod wołaniem Daphne rozległ się dźwięk odsuwanego przez Lucjusza krzesła i podnoszącego się ciała. Izar chwycił kapelusz Riddle’a i założył go z powrotem na głowę, po czym wymknął się przez drzwi. Idąc ciemnym i cichym korytarzem, był całkowicie świadomy podążających za nim kroków.

Skręcił za rogiem, odciągając ich jak najdalej od innych ludzi. Jego ciało przeszyła fala dreszczyku emocji, gdy pomyślał o tym, co zaplanował dla niego Lucjusz. Czy to on będzie w stanie go zabić? Jeśli miał wskazać kogoś, kto mógłby tego dokonać…

Silna dłoń chwyciła jego szczupłe ramię i mocno go odwróciła. Izar pozwolił pchnąć się na ścianę i nawet przycisnąć sobie mocno do gardła ramię. Gdyby był człowiekiem, wiedział, że walczyłby teraz o powietrze i próbował chronić się przez złamaniem karku. I to właśnie w momentach takich jak ten pragnął być znowu śmiertelny. Czuć ból, pozwolić ogarniętemu żalem ojcu na zemstę.

— Powinienem udawać, że to boli? – szepnął, gdy Lucjusz jeszcze mocniej nacisnął na jego gardło.

Blondyn zmarszczył mocno brwi, a jego oczy rozświetliły się ze wściekłości i desperacji.

— Nie masz pojęcia, jak długo chciałem przycisnąć cię do ściany, choć z zupełnie innego powodu. – Chwilę później Lucjusz jeszcze bardziej przysunął do niego swoje ciało. – Masz _jakiekolwiek_ pojęcie, co zrobiłeś? – zapytał ostro, szczerząc zęby. – Odebrałeś mi syna! Mnie i mojej żonie! To było nasze dziecko!

Izar skrzywił się mocno. Zaledwie wczoraj stał oko w oko z żalem Pottera. I choć obserwował, jak tamten cierpi w milczeniu, niezbyt to na niego wpływało. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzył na coraz to bardziej wzrastający smutek Lucjusza, również czuł się nieszczęśliwie.

— Jesteś głupcem – kontynuował nisko Malfoy. – Dałeś… dałeś mojemu synowi fałszywego horkruksa i powiedziałeś mu, by chronił go własnym życiem!

— Ja… nie – zaprzeczył chrapliwie Izar ze względu na wciąż zaciskającą się na jego krtani rękę. – Nigdy mu nie mówiłem, by bronił go własnym życiem. Kazałem mu tylko umieścić go w Pokoju Życzeń, bo wiedziałem, że jest obserwowany przez Granger i Weasleya. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że po niego wróci i wejdzie w drogę nieudanemu zaklęciu?

Oczy Lucjusza rozszerzyły się i jeszcze mocniej nacisnął on na gardło Izara.

— Marne wymówki! W momencie, gdy dałeś mojemu synowi fałszywego horkruska, naraziłeś go na niebezpieczeństwo! Wiedziałeś, co się stanie…

— A wy wiedzieliście, co się stanie, gdy tylko padł na kolana, błagając o Znak! – syknął Izar.

Coś w oczach Lucjusza złamało się na jego słowa, zanim ten znów je zmrużył.

— Był pod twoją ochroną. Tyle wiem. Nie myśl, że nie jestem świadom, iż wybrałeś sobie kilku ludzi, których chronisz. On był jednym z nich! Tylko dzieckiem, nie tak jak ty. Ta wojna nigdy nie powinna go dotknąć. – Twarz i głos Lucjusza przypominały przestraszonego węża. A blondyn zachowywał się w ten sposób tylko wtedy, gdy stawiał czoła wrogowi, którego chciał zniszczyć. – W taki właśnie sposób chroniłeś więc mojego syna? Posyłając go na stryczek?

— Zawsze próbowałem go chronić – szepnął głucho Izar. – Nigdy nie chciałem, aby tak skończył. – I rzeczywiście tak było. Nie chciał. Troszczył się o Draco, owszem, ale jaszcze bardziej o Lucjusza. – Zamierzasz mnie zabić? – zapytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

Lucjusz zmrużył oczy i pochylił się bliżej niego.

— Nie kpij sobie ze mnie! – Blondyn oderwał rękę od jego gardła. – Nawet gdybym był w stanie, mam u ciebie dług życia. Sugerowanie, że nie dotrzymałbym danego słowa, jest dla mnie obrazą. – Oczy mężczyzny zalśniły dziwnie, zanim pochylił on głowę. – Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru cię zaatakować.

Najpierw ogarnęło Izara rozczarowanie, a potem prawdziwie zaciekawienie. Zanim jednak mógłby zadać kolejne pytania, Lucjusz pochylił się i objął dłońmi jego głowę, po czym pocałował go mocno w usta. Grafitowo-zielone oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy Izar spostrzegł, jak miękkie i pełne są w porównaniu z cienkimi i suchymi wargami Voldemorta. Wolał zdecydowanie te drugie, zwłaszcza że usta Lucjusza były oszpecone, co wiązało się z pewną szorstkością.

Chwilę później jego uwagę pochłonął ogrzewający się nieprzyjemnie pierścień celtycki. Izar zacisnął oczy, zaskoczony gwałtownością, z jaką blondyn atakował jego usta. To nie tak wyobrażał sobie pocałunek z Lucjuszem. Choć, jeśli miał być szczery, w ogóle nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie jakiegokolwiek seksualnego zaangażowania z nim. Zawsze był to tylko niewinny flirt. Jedynie bycie z Voldemortem było dla niego do przyjęcia.

Jego Mroczny Znak zaczął piec i Izar wiedział, że Lucjusz również to czuje. To jednak wydawało się blondyna tylko jeszcze bardziej zachęcić, gdyż dziko kontynuował ich pocałunek. Mężczyzna chwycił jego twarz i przytrzymał go w miejscu, pieszcząc jego usta swoim językiem.

I to właśnie jego zachowanie po rozpaleniu się Znaków uświadomiło Izarowi, co tak naprawdę Lucjusz robi. Blondyn chciał zwrócić uwagę Voldemorta. A Izar był dla niego praktycznie „nietykalny”. Tak pochłonął go żal, że nie chciał żyć bez syna. Jako że był zbyt dumny, aby samemu się zabić, wymyślił alternatywę – zmuszenie Czarnego Pana do zapolowania na niego w odwecie za napaść na Izara.

W oczach młodzieńca rozpaliła się cicha wściekłość, gdy siłą Lucjusza od siebie odepchnął. Zbyt szybko, aby mógł nadążyć za tym jakikolwiek człowiek, odwrócił ich pozycję i pchnął blondyna na ścianę. Następnie zacisnął palce na jego szatach, jeszcze mocniej go w nią wciskając.

— Następnym razem, gdy zechcesz umrzeć, poproś mnie o to osobiście, Lucjuszu. Nie lubię być traktowany jak zwykła własność Czarnego Pana.

— Dzięki temu upiekłem dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – syknął lodowato, bez żadnego żalu mężczyzna. – Zrobiłem to, czego od dawna pragnąłem i zapewniłem sobie śmierć przed odejściem syna.

Izar pokręcił głową, urażony tą odpowiedzią. Puścił Lucjusza, po czym odwrócił się od niego, aby stłumić swoje rozczarowanie jego zachowaniem.

— To, Lucjuszu, jest zniewaga. Nie tylko dla mnie poprzez sugerowanie, że zdradziłbym mojego kochanka, ale również wobec wspomnienia twojego syna i dobrobytu rodziny, jaka ci została. – Izar pochylił głowę, aby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Jest to również obraza twojego honoru. To ponad twoją dumę, Lucjuszu. – Blondyn opierał się o ścianę i wpatrywał w niego spod swoich jasnych włosów. Nie powiedział jednak ani słowa. – Bardzo mi… _przykro_ z powodu tego, co stało się Draco. Gdybym mógł cofnąć się w czasie, bardziej bym go chronił. Myślałem, że dając mu horkruksa i wysyłając go do Hogwartu, odsunę go od wojny. Nigdy nie chciałem, by pomyślał, że musi stać na jego straży i narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. W tę całą sytuację zaangażowane były wyłącznie dzieci walczące w wojnie dorosłych. Cała ta trójka. Weasley, Granger i Draco robili to, co polecili im dorośli i kierowali tym, co podsłuchali. Nie żywią wobec siebie żadnej prawdziwej urazy. To, co wydarzyło się w Pokoju Życzeń to był _wypadek_.

Patrzył, jak Lucjusz pochyla głowę i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. Zaskakująco podobną pozycję widział wczoraj u Pottera po pogrzebie Lily. Zupełnie jakby obaj próbowali ukryć fakt, że płaczą, mimo że zakrywanie rękami twarzy wcale nie ukrywało ich żalu. Izar obserwował to z ciekawością.

Potter w czasie żałoby złościł się, ale także płakał. Bellatriks zamykała się w swojej skorupie i nie wchodziła w interakcje z otaczającym ją światem. Narcyza stawiała wokół siebie solidną ścianę i atakowała każdego, kto według niej mógł przyłożyć rękę do śmierci jej syna. A Lucjusz obchodził się ze swoim żalem bardzo podobnie do Pottera.

To wszystko byli ludzie, których Izar nauczył się szanować i których uważał za silnych. Czy widok ich głębokiego smutku sprawił, że miał o nich mniejsze mniemanie? Nie. Ani trochę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że opłakiwanie kogoś jest całkowicie normalne. Gdy płakał i krzyczał w śniegu nad zwłokami Syriusza wiele tygodni temu, czuł się zawstydzony swoim zachowaniem. Chciał wiedzieć, jak powszechnie radzono sobie z żalem. Jak może opłakiwać swojego wuja, nie wychodząc przy tym na słabego.

Po ujrzeniu tak wielu ludzi, którzy utracili swoich ukochanych, w końcu zrozumiał. Nie było jednej ustalonej metody przechodzenia żałoby. Każdy na swój sposób radził sobie ze smutkiem i Izar wcale nie był inny.

Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął mocno palce wokół nadgarstków Lucjusza, pociągając je w dół, aby odkryć jego emocje. Mężczyzna próbował mu się oprzeć, zbyt zawstydzony, aby pokazać mu się w takim stanie.

— To, że widzę, jak opłakujesz swojego syna, w żadnym wypadku nie sprawia, że jesteś gorszym czarodziejem, Lucjuszu. – Izar wciąż ściskał pewnie nadgarstek blondyna i przybliżył się do niego o krok.

Stanowczo i pewnie ujął twarz Lucjusza wolną dłonią i spróbował przesłać mu możliwie jak najwięcej pocieszających wibracji. Blondyn zamarł, gdy Izar połączył ze sobą ich czoła. Młodzieniec przypuszczał, że był to jego sposób pocieszania kogoś. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił, lecz teraz, przy Lucjuszu, wydawało się to naturalne.

— Mam w sobie dość siły, by dźwigać winę za śmierć Draco – szepnął, spoglądając w burzliwie, szare oczy. – Jeśli to właśnie da ci siłę do życia. Twój syn cię ubóstwiał, Lucjuszu. Nie zawiedź go teraz, gdy jest to najważniejsze.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z góry, po czym odwrócił wzrok. Jego gardło poruszyło się i odetchnął on głośno w twarz Izara. Młodzieniec zsunął dłoń z jego policzków do klatki piersiowej. Przez długą chwilę słuchał silnego i zdrowego serca. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnią ilość zgonów, ulgą było słyszeć i czuć życie płynące w kimś, na kim mu zależało.

Następnie puścił Lucjusza i odwrócił się, by odejść. Nie wiedział, kiedy go znów zobaczy, być może nigdy. Ale dobrze było wiedzieć, że sam, z własnej woli, stawił temu czoła. Nigdy nie mógłby ruszyć dalej, gdyby nie zmierzył się z zarzucaną mu winą za śmierć Draco.

Jego kroki załamały się, gdy ujrzał stojącą cicho przy rogu Daphne. Wiedział, że nie była tu długo. Sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, natknęła się na nich zaledwie kilka sekund temu.

— Być może to za wcześnie, Daphne – mruknął sucho – ale radziłbym ci wykonać test ciążowy.

Sądząc po pulsującej w korytarzu pełnej zdziwienia aurze, podejrzewał, że udało mu się dać im coś, co na nowo zajmie ich umysły.

Kolejna generacja Malfoyów… _czarujące._

 

**~*~**

 

Kiedy Izar wrócił do bazy, wkroczył do salonu, rozglądając się nieufnie po zaciemnionym skrzydle. Ze względu na bycie magicznym stworzeniem potrafił dostrzec niewyraźne zarysy otaczających go obiektów. Nie był w tych ciemnościach całkowicie bezbronny, ale i tak nie widział tyle, ile by chciał.

Mógłby wprawdzie oświetlić pomieszczenie, ale gdzie by tu było miejsce na zabawę? Zwłaszcza że wyczuwał czającego się w cieniach Czarnego Pana. Po jego aurze ustalił, że jest w dość skorym do zabawy, choć również zirytowanym nastroju. Były to dwie sprzeczne emocje, ale już się do tego nawet przyzwyczaił, gdy w grę wchodził Voldemort.

Palec przesunął się lekko po jego karku i Izar odwrócił się, ale, co było do przewidzenia, nie odnalazł drażniącego się z nim mężczyzny.

— Przestań się ze mną bawić – warknął. Coś pociągnęło go za rękaw i wykorzystał swój zwiększony refleks, by szybko się odwrócić, ale znów ze zirytowaniem stwierdził, że Voldemortowi udało się przed nim ukryć. – Lucjusz jest w żałobie – zaczął lakonicznie. Doskonale wiedział, co rozgniewało Czarnego Pana. – Myślał, że rozsądnym rozwiązaniem będzie zakończenie życia poprzez ściągnięcie na siebie twojego gniewu. Dlatego właśnie…

— Pocałował cię? – wymruczał pytająco do jego ucha mężczyzna.

Izar tym razem się nie ruszył, nie chcąc wyglądać jak goniący za własnym ogonem głupiec. Zamiast tego czekał na nadarzającą się okazję. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później przyjdzie dobry moment do ataku i na razie musiał tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Uczył się w końcu od najlepszych.

— Dotknął cię? – Ręka Voldemorta zacisnęła się mocno wokół jego szyi, po czym zniknęła równie szybko, co się pojawiła.

Wtedy Voldemort pochylił się jeszcze bliżej niego, a krawat, który miał na sobie dzisiaj w pracy, zawisł w kąciku oka Izara. Black uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem, wciąż wpatrując prosto przed siebie. Jego palce drgnęły lekko, gdy próbował niczego po sobie nie okazać. Jeśli nie będzie wystarczająco ostrożny, Voldemort zauważy jego podekscytowanie i zmieni pozycję.

— Należysz _do mnie_.

Silna zaborczość w głosie mężczyzna była sygnałem do ataku, zanim zdecyduje się na niego Voldemort. Izar odwrócił się szybko i rzucił na Czarnego Pana, chwytając mocno jego krawat, zanim ten mógłby się odsunąć. Czując wzrastające podekscytowanie, szarpnął nim mocno, po czym ogarnęło go ogromne zadowolenie z perspektywy bycia tym mającym kontrolę. Poprzez zmrużone oczy obserwował, jak szyja Voldemorta zmuszona jest podążyć gdziekolwiek tylko zapragnie.

Owinąwszy krawat wokół pięści, odwrócił ich pozycje i pchnął Voldemorta na ścianę. Wciąż ściskając mocno kawałek tkaniny, przysunął się do wysokiej postaci Czarnego Pana i spojrzał na niego z dołu.

— Czasami jesteś zbyt przewidywalny – szepnął na wstępie. Znowu pociągnął za krawat, zmuszając Voldemorta do ugięcia karku. Następnie przycisnął stanowczo lekko otwarte usta do warg Czarnego Pana, chcąc posmakować mężczyzny, którego uważał za odurzającego i zarazem nie do zniesienia.

Voldemort położył obie dłonie na jego policzkach i możliwie jak najbardziej pogłębił ich pocałunek. Jego język chętnie przesunął się po wargach i ustach Izara, jak gdyby pragnął zmyć smak Lucjusza i podkreślić swoje prawo do nich. Tylko że nie trwało to tak długo, jak pragnął Izar. Mężczyzna wkrótce odsunął się od niego, wysuwając swój krawat z jego uścisku. Nie odepchnął się jednak od ściany, tylko uważnie Izarowi przyjrzał.

Voldemort wciąż miał na sobie zaklęcia zamieniające go w Ministra Riddle’a, ale jego ukryte za fałszywymi okularami oczy były wyraziście szkarłatne.

— Wracasz do Ministerstwa? – zapytał Izar, sam zaskoczony goryczą, jaka rozbrzmiała w jego głosie.

Czarny Pan pochylił na bok głowę i posłał mu pełen zadowolenia uśmiech.

— Zostanę tak długo, jak zechcesz. – Mężczyzna podniósł rękę i przesunął palcami po jego gardle. Jego oczy spostrzegły znajomy kapelusz, który miał na sobie Izar. – Doszliśmy więc do tego etapu w związku, gdy dzielimy garderobę?

— Być może – odparł Izar. – Mam nadzieję, że z czasem pozwolisz mi ubrać te spiczaste, purpurowe buty, które dostałeś od Knota. Są rewelacyjne.

Voldemort wyszczerzył zęby i przesunął palcem po rondlu kapelusza.

— Rzeczywiście. Jeśli udowodnisz, że potrafisz dbać o moje rzeczy, będziesz mógł je nosić. – Jego twarz przyciemniła się. – Jednak nie zgadzam się, byś ubierał je w odwiedziny do pewnego blondyna.

Izar westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że muszą wyjaśnić tę sprawę.

— Powiedziałem ci już, dlaczego Lucjusz zachował się tak, a nie inaczej. Dla żadnego z nas nic to nie znaczyło…

— Co za kłamstwa – syknął cicho Czarny Pan. – Odkąd tylko cię zobaczył, zawsze cię pragnął. Już raz go ostrzegłem. – Voldemort spojrzał na niego krytycznie, po czym chwycił obiema dłońmi jego twarz. – Wiesz, że nie pozostaję bierny, gdy ktoś rzuca mi wyzwanie.

Izar pozwolił, by jego usta wykrzywił mały uśmieszek.

— Wiem o tym bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, mój Panie. _Proszę_ cię jednak, abyś zostawił Lucjusza w spokoju. Już z nim o tym rozmawiałem i nie zrobi tego ponownie. – Młodzieniec urwał, wpadając na chwilę w zamyślenie. – Poza tym powiedziałeś mi, że ten celtycki pierścień przestanie działać, gdy odbierzesz mi już cnotę. Nie wspominałeś nic o tym, że zapewnia też moją wierność. – Izar uniósł dłoń, machając onyksowym metalem w stronę niewzruszonego Czarnego Pana. – Skoro jestem do ciebie tak dotkliwie przywiązany, myślę, że uczciwie by było, abyś ty również był przywiązany do mnie. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie pieprzysz na biurku swojej sekretarki?

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się w fałszywym przerażeniu, podczas gdy jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jego twarzy.

— To bardzo pociągająca perspektywa. – Czarny Pan odwrócił wzrok od sufitu i spojrzał na Izara. – _Mam_ wolne stanowisko sekretarki, może byłbyś zainteresowany złożeniem na nie podania? Choć nie mogę gwarantować ci stażu.

Izar zacisnął mocno szczękę i odsunął się od rąk Voldemorta, wrząc z irytacji.

— Musisz się niezwykle nudzić w Ministerstwie, mój Panie. Mogę sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak siedzisz na spotkaniach i wymyślasz błyskotliwe odzywki, choć powinieneś słuchać swoich nowych współpracowników. – Izar wycofał się, póki nie opierał się o tylną część kanapy. – Nie martw się, ani trochę nie bawią mnie twoje uwagi.

Czarny Pan zachichotał głęboko, poprawiając w końcu krawat.

— Ach, tak trudno cię zadowolić, dziecko. – Następnie Voldemort odepchnął się od ściany i wkroczył głębiej do pokoju. Ostrym machnięciem ręki rozpalił kominek i świece, rozprzestrzeniając po małym salonie światło. Potem pochylił się nad przeciwległym końcem kanapy i spojrzał na odwróconą twarz Blacka. – Wierz mi lub nie, Izarze, ale pierścienie celtyckie działają w obie strony. Nie daję się po prostu, tak jak ty, kierować hormonom i nigdy nie wystawiłem tego na próbę. Nie interesują mnie blondyni, w przeciwieństwie do bezczelnych brunetów.

Izar odwrócił się i spojrzał na ukrytego w ciele Toma Riddle’a Czarnego Pana.

— Po co tu jesteś? Nie licząc irytowania mnie w cholerę? – Izar przechylił na bok głowę, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. – Jeśli chodzi o seks, obawiam się, że nie jestem w nastroju.

— Nie chodzi o seks – odparł chłodno Voldemort. – Bez względu na to, jaki to kuszący pomysł.

Marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi, Izar patrzył, jak Czarny Pan wstaje i kieruje się w stronę barku. Nie rzuciłby wszystkiego w Ministerstwie tylko dlatego, że poczuł przez kilka sekund ogrzanie pierścienia celtyckiego. Musiał mieć inny powód, a Izar przyszedł z pustymi rękoma. Ostatniej nocy Voldemort wrócił do bazy, bo twierdził, że „wyczuł” jego niestabilność. Wtedy ich rozmowa nie przebiegła zbyt dobrze i Izar nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go przez najbliższych kilka dni.

A jednak ten tu teraz przyszedł i młodzieniec bez problemu wyłapał to, jak jego ciało było zesztywniałe i odrobinę pozbawione wdzięku. Zupełnie jakby Voldemort był… zakłopotany… lub nawet czuł się nieswojo. Szkarłatne oczy pozostały odwrócone od Izara, gdy mężczyzna nalazł sobie kieliszek czerwonego wina. Pewnie po to, aby ułagodzić nerwy.

— Wydajesz się… stabilniejszy niż zeszłej nocy – zaczął Voldemort po wzięciu dużego łyku wina.

I to wtedy Izar nagle zdał sobie sprawę, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Jego uszy poczerwieniały, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Voldemort przybył, aby porozmawiać o jego uczuciach. Powiedział mu w końcu, że wróci i ma nadzieję, że Izar się wtedy przed nim otworzy.

Black otworzył usta, gotów go spławić. Drwiny i szyderstwa Voldemorta były ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował. Nie chciał, by ten śmiał się z jego słabości. Czarny Pan nigdy nie zrozumie. Z drugiej strony, rzuciwszy mu długie spojrzenie, Izar zamknął usta. Zupełnie zaskoczył go widok szczerej troski w starannie nałożonej na Czarnego Pana masce spokoju – choć była dobrze ukryta i Izar zastanawiał się, czy aby jej sobie nie wyobraził.

Oczywistym było, że nie mógł skarcić Voldemorta za poruszenie znowu tego tematu. Czarny Pan wykroczył ze swojej strefy komfortu, a Izar od zawsze pragnął to zobaczyć. Gdyby to teraz skrytykował lub wyśmiał go za okazanie tak rzadkiego współczucia, wiedział, że mężczyzna zamknąłby się w sobie i przez naprawdę długi czas niczego podobnego już nie próbował.

Czy ta troska zawsze tam była? Izar wpatrywał się w Voldemorta, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany niż wcześniej. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie czuł się całkowicie dobrze z jego zalotami; i nigdy nie wierzył niczemu, co dotyczyło ich związku. Zawsze był wobec niego nieufny, bo nie wiedział, czy motywy Voldemorta są szczere. Czarny Pan zawsze tak dobrze ukrywał swoje prawdziwe emocje.

Jeśli Voldemort naprawdę go… kochał… no cóż, to wiele dla niego zmieniało.

Voldemort pokręcił leniwie swoim winem i rzucił znaczące spojrzenie na stół oraz porcelanowe filiżanki, które Izar zniszczył tego ranka.

— Najwyraźniej jednak nie aż tak stabilny…

— Jestem stabilny – odparł Izar, spychając informacje dotyczące jego związku z Voldemortem do głębszych zakamarków umysłu. Czarny Pan odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Jestem – powtórzył, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Postukał w podłogę czubkiem buta, wciąż opierając się o tył kanapy. – Podczas wizyty u Draco uporządkowałem sobie kilka spraw. Wciąż muszę jeszcze jednak wiele przemyśleć. To, czego nie udało mi się naprostować.

Czarny Pan prychnął cicho, a na jego twarzy ukazało się czyste rozbawienie.

— Przepraszam, że się śmieję, dziecko. To po prostu takie dla ciebie typowe.

Izar zesztywniał i wyprostował ramiona.

— Śmiesz mnie krytykować, gdy próbuję się przed tobą otworzyć?

Uśmieszek Voldemorta zniknął i ten machnął lekko dłonią.

— Oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył. – Jesteś po prostu człowiekiem nauki, to wszystko.

— Co masz na myśli?

Mężczyzna spoglądał przez chwilę w swoje wino, po czym stopniowo uniósł wzrok na Izara.

— Wiele czasu zajęło mi poznanie cię na wylot. Choć może już od początku myślałem, że cię znam, w sprawie kilku rzeczy nie miałem racji. Na przykład twojej stabilności emocjonalnej. Jeszcze do niedawna uważałem cię za bardzo emocjonalnego czarodzieja. Tylko że tak nie do końca musi być. Choć wciąż przywiązujesz się do wielu ludzi i chronisz ich z głupim zapałem, niekoniecznie doświadczasz przez większość czasu wielu emocji.

Izar spojrzał na niego z cichym zdumieniem.

— Może powinien ująć to inaczej – mruknął Voldemort. – Istnieje różnica między doświadczaniem emocji i ukrywaniem ich, a próbowaniem całkowitego zagłuszenia ich. – Czarny Pan uniósł kieliszek z winem i spojrzał na niego bezczynnie. – Każdy musi doświadczać emocji, Izarze. Jeśli ktoś myśli, że jest ponad nie, te zniszczą go od środka… czyli dokładnie tak, jak dzieje się to teraz z tobą.

— Co za bzdury – warknął Izar. – To ty bez przerwy prawisz mi, że emocje są dla _słabych_.

— _Okazywanie_ emocji jest dla słabych! Przywiązywanie się do zwykłych marionetek jest dla słabych! – syknął Voldemort. – Najwyraźniej nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno, dziecko. Musisz doświadczać emocji. Każdy musi. Złości, poczucia winy, _miłości_ … — Szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta przebiły się przez przyciemniony pokój i spojrzały prosto na Izara. – Jak myślisz, dlaczego postanowiłem nie tworzyć horkruksów? Stabilny i kierujący się logiką czarodziej potrzebuje emocji, aby zrozumieć wrogów i siebie samego. Co nie oznacza, że musi pozwolić, by inni wiedzieli, co myśli. Właściwie to najlepiej jest wtedy, gdy ludzie widzą to, co on chce, aby widzieli. Ma wtedy nad tym całkowitą kontrolę.

Izar oparł się mocniej o kanapę, słuchając i absorbując to wszystko w absolutnej ciszy.

— Jesteś emocjonalnym czarodziejem, Izarze. Emocje przychodzą do ciebie szybko, ale ty nie pozwalasz im zamieszkać w swoim umyśle. I szybko decydujesz się je zlekceważyć, gdy tylko spostrzeżesz powód ich obecności. – Voldemort przerwał na chwilę i z uwagą mu się przyjrzał. – Jesteś geniuszem, czarodziejem polegającym całkowicie na logice i teorii. Kiedy jakaś rzecz sprawia, że czujesz coś dla siebie nienaturalnego, badasz to, póki nie odnajdziesz źródła problemu i odrzucasz od siebie te emocje, gdy dostaniesz już wszystkie odpowiedzi. Lub po prostu ignorujesz je, póki nie będziesz gotów stawić im czoła.

— Mylisz się… — szepnął Izar. – Posiadam zasady moralne i…

— Zasady moralne to nie to samo co odczuwanie emocji. – Voldemort odwrócił się i postawił kieliszek na barze. Choć Izar nie widział całkowicie jego twarzy, dostrzegł na niej ciemny uśmiech. – Założę się, że sam doświadczam więcej emocji niż ty. Jedyna różnica między nami jest taka, że ja nie posiadam żadnych zasad moralnych. I potrafię ukryć to, co czuję przed wszystkimi, łącznie z tobą.

— Ty _nigdy_ nie wyrażasz swoich emocji, nawet gdy jest to potrzebne – wytknął Izar. – Jesteś emocjonalnym _kamieniem_.

Voldemort wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— Owszem, czasem mam problemy z wyrażaniem, co czuję, gdy tego chcę. I nie jest mi przy tym komfortowo. Lecz to nie znaczy, że nie żywię żadnych uczuć wobec innych ludzi, wobec _ciebie_.

Izar zmarszczył brwi na końcówkę tego zdania, wiedząc, że usłyszał w głosie Voldemorta coś, na co nie był przygotowany.

— No i proszę bardzo, o tym właśnie mówię — wskazał z niepohamowaną radością Voldemort. – Sprawiłem, że coś poczułeś, ale ty tego nie rozumiesz. Nie potrafisz „zaszufladkować” tego tak jak swojej magicznej teorii lub tych urządzeń, które tworzysz.

— Tak niewiarygodnie się mylisz – szepnął Izar.

— Może masz rację, może dokonałem w moich obserwacjach poważnego błędu. Ale powiedz mi coś, Izarze. Dlaczego tak wiele czasu zajęło ci zaakceptowanie poświęcenia Lily Potter? – Voldemort czekał, aż Izar odpowie. Gdy tak się nie zdarzyło, zrobił to za niego. – Bo nie byłeś zaznajomiony z uczuciem, jakim ją darzyłeś. Nie chciałeś jej _kochać_. Podejrzewam, że unikałeś myślenia o niej tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe, mam rację?

Izar odepchnął się od kanapy i zbliżył gniewnie do Czarnego Pana.

— Nie kocham jej! Nawet jej nie znałem! – Black wydał z siebie pełen frustracji jęk. – Dlaczego wszyscy zakładają, że powinienem rozpaczać nad jej śmiercią? Tylko dlatego, że nie czułem wobec niej miłości nie znaczy, że nie mam uczuć. Szanuję jej poświęcenie i…

— Zupełnie mnie nie zrozumiałeś, dziecko. – Voldemort zacisnął usta, spoglądając na spacerującego przed nim Izara. – Nie mówię, że nie doświadczasz emocji. Mówię, że nie pozwalasz im naturalnie do siebie przychodzić i nie akceptujesz ich, póki ich dokładnie nie przeanalizujesz. Tłumisz je wszystkie, dopóki nie masz czasu na przyjrzenie się im. Pozwól im się po prostu pojawiać i się pochłaniać – oznajmił gwałtownie Voldemort.

Izar pochylił głowę.

— To… coś nowego. Wydaje mi się także, jakbyś mówił z doświadczenia.

— A czego się spodziewałeś? – zapytał z lekkim rozbawieniem Voldemort. – Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, powiem jeszcze raz: jesteśmy bardzo podobni. Kiedyś traktowałem emocje bardzo podobnie do ciebie. Dopiero niedawno zacząłem je akceptować. Nie uwierzyłbyś, jak bardzo rozjaśnił mi się od tego czasu umysł.

Izar stanął sztywniej, gdy usłyszał, że Voldemort się do niego przybliża. Pozwolił, by dłonie otuliły jego policzki i uniosły mu twarz. Zamrugał, gdy Voldemort przycisnął nos do linii jego włosów i wdychał przez chwilę jego zapach.

— Głupie dziecko – skarcił go cicho Czarny Pan. – Nie mówię ci tegow ramach reprymendy. Próbuję ci tylko pomóc.

Pochyliwszy się w stronę mężczyzny, Izar wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na jego szatach. Następnie wcisnął w nie twarz, czując się odrobinę lepiej.

— Nawet jeśli miałaby być to krytyka, myślę, że dałbym sobie z tym radę – mruknął oschle. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś do bazy.

Uniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana, zdając sobie sprawę, że byli nieco zbyt sentymentalni. Sądząc po przyciemnionym wyrazie mężczyzny, również on doszedł do tego wniosku. Obaj zamrugali, po czym szybko się od siebie oddzielili. Izar ruszył w stronę kominka, podczas gdy Voldemort zaserwował sobie kolejny kieliszek wina. Mogli się pocieszać i mogli obejmować, ale nigdy w tym samym czasie. To było zbyt ckliwie dla nich obu, zbyt do nich niepodobne.

Izar położył obie dłonie na gzymsie i obdarzył płomienie szerokim uśmiechem. Jego dobry humor rozpłynął się jednak pod wpływem kolejnych, nagłych słów Voldemorta.

— Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze tej wojny. Musisz się nudzić, siedząc tu całymi dniami.

Przybliżywszy dłonie do ognia, Izar rozłożył palce. Ciepło polizało jego nieśmiertelną skórę, posyłając po jego ciele fale niepokoju. Darzył ogień dwoma zupełnie sprzecznymi uczuciami. Ocieplał on jego zwykle zimnokrwiste ciało, ale również wywoływał zdenerwowanie w jego nabytych po zamianie w magiczne stworzenie instynktach.

— Chciałbym zwiedzić świat, zanim rozpoczniemy kolejną fazę – przyznał. – Nie licząc kilkugodzinnej podróży do Francji, nigdy nie opuściłem Wielkiej Brytanii. Choć podejrzewam, że będziesz chciał najpierw pozbyć się Dumbledore’a, zanim uznasz, że jest wystarczająco bezpiecznie, byśmy opuścili kraj.

Jego słowa napotkały się z ciszą.

Izar odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana, zauważając ponury wyraz jego twarzy.

— Nie tylko Dumbledore’a chcę zniszczyć, zanim będziemy kontynuować nasz nieśmiertelny taniec, Izarze. – Voldemort opuścił powieki, oceniając go. – Trzeba zająć się także Czarną Panią Francji.

Black odwrócił głowę z powrotem w stronę kominka, na przemian zaciskając i rozprostowując palce.

— Myślisz… myślisz, że wciąż jest zagrożeniem? – Jego oczy płonęły z intensywnością ognia. Jak ktoś mógł przeżyć pochłonięcie przez płomienie tak gorące jak te produkowane przez wile? Izarowi niemal udało się ją złapać. Wykazała się tchórzostwem, uciekając przed nim.

— Tak, myślę, że wciąż jest zagrożeniem. Jej poplecznicy widzieli, jak zostaje pokonana przez szesnastolatka. Teraz, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, musi udowodnić przed nimi swoją siłę. Bez wątpienia będzie powodować Wielkiej Brytanii problemy.

Izar zacisnął dłoń i uderzył nią lekko o gzyms.

— Ale to może potrwać całe _miesiące_!

— Nie pozwolę ci tu gnić, dziecko. Stoi przed nami wiele możliwych scenariuszy. Możemy oczyścić twoje imię, abyś mógł pojawić się na nowo w Ministerstwie. Możemy również stworzyć ci nową tożsamość. Tak czy inaczej, musisz poprawić swoje umiejętności polityczne.

Voldemort mógł mówić co chciał, ale obaj wiedzieli, że ta rozgrywka była końcowym etapem jego gry. To była faza Czarnego Pana i ten pławił się teraz w swoim zwycięstwie. Izar pozostawał z boku, wciąż przykuty do tego kraju, bo Voldemort chciał mieć go przy sobie, aby trzymać go jak najdalej od Dumbledore’a i Marjolainy.

— Chcę opuścić Wielką Brytanię – przyznał nagle Izar. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Czarnego Pana. – Chcę to wszystko zostawić i zacząć od nowa.

Nie myślał zbyt wiele o tym, co chce robić w swoim nieśmiertelnym życiu. A już na pewno nigdy wcześniej nie rozważał opuszczenia Wielkiej Brytanii. Teraz jednak ten pomysł wydał mu się wyjątkowo atrakcyjny. Zaskoczyło go, że tak bardzo chce to wszystko za sobą zostawić, ale nie mógł się również właściwie doczekać, by zobaczyć, co ma mu do zaoferowania reszta świata.

Na drodze do odkrywania go stała mu tylko jedna przeszkoda.

Czarny Pan uznawał go za pisklę, _swoje_ pisklę. Był zbyt zaborczy i nadopiekuńczy, aby pozwolić mu wylecieć bez opieki z gniazda. I choć Izar pragnął mieć go w swoim wiecznym życiu stale przy sobie, chciał także dokonywać swoich własnych decyzji. Nie miał ochoty zostać w Wielkiej Brytanii i patrzeć, jak Voldemort zajmuje się swoją polityką. Nienawidził polityki i nienawidził, gdy wszystko bezustannie przypominało mu o życiu, które mógłby mieć, gdyby wciąż był człowiekiem. Izar nie chciał zostać tu w czasie godzenia się ze swoją nieśmiertelnością i patrzeć, jak jego koledzy z klasy się starzeją.

— Jeszcze tu nie skończyliśmy – szepnął jedwabiście i niebezpiecznie Voldemort. Jego szkarłatne oczy spoglądały na niego przenikliwie. – Bez względu na to, gdzie dalej pójdziemy, najpierw będziemy musieli zawsze zakończyć wszystkie sprawy dotyczącej wcześniejszej fazy. Dumbledore taką jest. I Marjolaina również.

— Cała Wielka Brytania to niedokończona sprawa – wytknął Izar. – _Nienawidzę_ polityki. Uznaję ją za nudną i bezsensowną…

— W takim razie musisz się wiele nauczyć – przerwał mu ostro Voldemort. – Polityka będzie otaczała nas już zawsze, to serce każdego problemu. Musisz osiągać w niej sukces, aby do czegokolwiek dojść.

— I polepszę się w niej – spławił jego słowa Izar. – Ale mam na to wieczność. Chcę opuścić Wielką Brytanię. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie pójdziemy, o ile będę miał wystarczająco czasu, aby badać i pracować nad swoimi wynalazkami. Tam nauczysz mnie polityki.

Czarny Pan wyglądał na zirytowanego i wszystko wskazywało na to, że zaraz straci swoje wątpliwe opanowanie.

— Głupcze – szepnął mężczyzna. – Cierpliwość to cnota. Opuścimy Wielką Brytanię, gdy tylko z nią skończymy. Będziesz mógł nawet wybrać naszą kolejną lokację, o ile wcześniej załatwimy tu wszystkie _niedokończone sprawy_ – podkreślił mocno Czarny Pan.

Izar odepchnął się od kominka i przyjął wobec temperamentu Voldemorta pozycję obronną.

— Więc może ty dokończysz wszystko w Wielkiej Brytanii, a ja pójdę gdzieś indziej? Mogę podejść Marjolainę od innej strony.

— Nie ma mowy – syknął surowo Voldemort.

Wpatrywali się w siebie, odmawiając odwrócenia wzroku. Ostatecznie to Czarny Pan poruszył się jako pierwszy. Przez chwilę kręcił coś palcami, po czym pochylił się i położył gwałtownie na stół naprzeciwko Izara kawałek metalu. Kiedy jego palce wycofały się, młodzieniec zamarł z szoku. Pomimo liżącego jego plecy ciepła, nagle zrobiło mu się strasznie zimno, gdy spojrzał na lśniący ku niemu sadystycznie przedmiot.

Pośrodku stolika leżał pierścień Gauntów, przynosząc ze sobą nagłe wspomnienia, emocje, które dla swoich potrzeb stłumił.

— Gdy mnie nie będzie, możesz zająć się tworzeniem z duplikatu fałszywego horkruksa. – Voldemort ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia, nie zważając na zastygłego w szoku Izara. – Jutro rano zapolujemy na Dumbledore’a. Ten pierścień będzie naszą przynętą.

— Powinienem poinformować Lucjusza? – zapytał otępiale Black.

— Nie weźmiemy ze sobą żadnej armii. Pójdziemy tylko ty i ja.

Izar oderwał wzrok od pierścienia i napotkał przenikliwe spojrzenie Voldemorta, spostrzegając, że kryje się w nim coś więcej. Wyzwanie i śmiała determinacja. Rozważał to przez chwilę. Czyżby Voldemort myślał, że niczego za jego plecami nie spróbuje? Naprawdę aż tak bardzo ufał, iż Izar będzie pragnął zostać z nim na całą wieczność? Jeśli Izar wykorzysta teraz jego zaufanie, by go skrzywdzić, będzie to dla niego ostra i bolesna zdrada.

I skąd w ogóle ten nagły test lojalności? Chyba że… chyba że Voldemort zrozumiał, że jedynym sposobem zatrzymania go przy sobie jest zakończenie jak najszybciej spraw w Wielkiej Brytanii. Kiedy pozbędą się Dumbledore’a, będą niemal gotowi do opuszczenia kraju i Izara nie będzie już korciło zrobienie tego samemu.

Czarny Pan próbował go udobruchać, zarazem go testując.

I Izar ze smutkiem musiał przyznać, że nie zda tego wyzwania Voldemorta. Zniszczy pierścień i Czarny Pan nie będzie miał go jak wskrzesić.

— Skąd wiesz, że przyjdzie po ten pierścień? – zapytał beznamiętnie.

— Dumbledore próbuje go wywęszyć z osobistych pobudek. Przyjdzie po niego. Szczerze mówiąc, wybrał już nawet lokację. – Voldemort posłał mu powściągliwy uśmieszek, po czym wyszedł z salonu.

Izar wpatrywał się przez chwilę w zamknięte drzwi, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na pierścień Gauntów. Opadł na kolana i nieprzytomnie przyłożył tors do stołu, aby jeszcze bliżej przyjrzeć się temu zaklętemu kawałkowi biżuterii. Nie wyglądał jakoś szczególnie specjalnie. Otaczająca go aura była przyzwoita, ale podrobienie jej nie będzie stanowiło dla niego problemu. Nawet jeśli chciał zduplikować pierścień, by zwieść Dumbledore’a i Voldemorta, zrobi to z łatwością. Stworzy dwie podróbki i sam wejdzie w posiadanie prawdziwego Kamienia Wskrzeszenia.

Jego palce zacisnęły się na stole, zanim dotknął zimnego metalu. Z wahaniem chwycił pierścień i podniósł go do twarzy.

Wciąż pamiętał żywo o wizji Aidena. Poświęcenie Lily nie powstrzymało jego zbliżającej się śmierci. Już teraz ta z każdą sekundą się do niego zbliżała. Ta myśl powodowała u niego ciarki i sprawiała, że zaczynał zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno tego właśnie pragnie.

Zmarszczył brwi. Bez wątpienia wiedział jedno – nie chce zostać nigdy wskrzeszony. Widok leżącego w szpitalu Draco wzmocnił tę decyzję, ale również naświetlił mu perspektywę Voldemorta. Izar upierał się kiedyś, że ktoś wskrzeszający drugą osobę tak naprawdę wcale jej nie kocha. Teraz zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że wcale tak nie było. Ludzie stawali się egoistyczni, gdy ktoś, na kim im bardzo zależało, umierał bądź był martwy. Zrobiliby wszystko, aby osłabić swój żal, nie biorąc pod uwagę, co to znaczyło dla wspomnianej ważnej dla nich osoby. Ludzie nie opłakiwali śmierci kogoś, kogo kochali, tylko siebie i to, co utracili. Ci, na których im zależało, spoczywali w spokoju, po co więc było pogrążać się z tego powodu w żalu?

Przewracając między palcami pierścień Gauntów, Izar westchnął głęboko, podczas gdy jego klatka piersiowa zacisnęła się z podniecenia i zmieszania.

Merlinie, nie chciał zostać wskrzeszony!

I to żarliwie wzbranianie się przed tym powinno być dla niego wystarczającym powodem, by kontynuował swój pierwotny plan zniszczenia prawdziwego pierścienia i przywitania śmierci z otwartymi ramionami. Tylko że, jak zawsze, jedna rzecz sprawiała, że się wahał – Voldemort. Oczywiście. Zawsze chodziło właśnie o niego. Myśl o zdradzeniu Voldemorta i skazaniu go na wieczne życie w samotności sprawiała, że Izarowi robiło się niedobrze. Początkowo, gdy się na nowo narodził jako nieśmiertelny, perspektywa wiecznej samotności strasznie go przerażała. Zawsze miał przy sobie jednak Voldemorta, dzielącego jego los i oferującego pewne towarzystwo.

Pytaniem było, czy Voldemort naprawdę przeżyje resztę swojej nieśmiertelności? A może zabije się, gdy Izar zginie? Żadna z tych myśli mu się nie podobała.

Zamknąwszy oczy, ścisnął mocniej pierścień Gauntów. Zajęło mu to niemal dwa lata, ale w końcu zrozumiał swoje wahanie – powód, dla którego nie chciał powodować Voldemortowi bólu. Racja, był on wielkim draniem z przytłaczającą arogancją i tendencją do bezustannego kontrolowania go, którego obecność czasami ledwie tolerował. Z drugiej strony jednak, Voldemort był również jedyną osobą, która znała go na wylot. Tylko on sprawiał, że Izar czuł się _żywy_. Nie potrafił być naprawdę sobą przy kimkolwiek prócz Voldemorta. Nieustannie się o coś kłócili i prowadzili między sobą umysłowe potyczki, i Izar czerpał przyjemność z każdej spędzonej tak minuty.

Lecz to zaledwie dzisiaj dotarł w końcu do fundamentu ich relacji. Istniało między nimi prawdziwe współczucie – nawet jeśli głęboko zakopane i rzadko okazywane. Voldemort udowodnił to, przychodząc dziś do bazy i się przed nim otwierając.

I to właśnie z powodu wcześniejszej rady Czarnego Pana Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby przyznał, iż… kocha Voldemorta. Proszę bardzo. Przyznał to. Kochał Czarnego Pana i to właśnie to powstrzymywało go przed zduplikowaniem pierścienia Gauntów.

A Voldemort, ten pieprzony drań i _puchata_ ciota, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Izar sobie to wszystko uświadomi. To właśnie kryło się w wyzwaniu widocznym w jego oczach. Voldemort wiedział, że Izar uświadomi sobie swoje przywiązanie do niego i że to powstrzymywać go będzie przed stworzeniem duplikatu pierścienia Gauntów.

Młodzieniec otworzył oczy i spojrzał z zastanowieniem na leżący niewinnie na jego otwartej dłoni pierścień. Kiedy odkrył każdą emocję, każdą rzecz, która miała na celu odwrócenie jego uwagi, zrozumiał, że to wszystko to wciąż była gra pomiędzy nim a Voldemortem.

I niech go _piekło pochłonie_ , jeśli pozwoli Czarnemu Panu wygrać.

— Nie tak łatwo mnie ograć, Tom – zacmokał pod nosem. – Choć muszę niechętnie przyznać, że ta przemowa o zaakceptowaniu uczuć była całkiem niezłą strategią. – Mimo że to, co poradził mu wcześniej Voldemort było prawdą, miało to również na celu zamydlenie mu oczu, zanim otrzyma pierścień.

I choć rozumiał kierujące Czarnym Panem motywy, nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż znajdował się w kłopotliwej sytuacji.

Wstał z podłogi tak szybko, że aż przez chwilę świat dwoił mu się w oczach. Mrużąc je, zamarł nagle w pół kroku. Jak na te wszystkie ostatnie rewelacje i ciężkie doświadczenia, jego umysł był wyjątkowo jasny. Wydawało mu się, jakby minęły wieki, odkąd miał tak czystą głowę. Kiedy przygniatała go depresja i brak wnikliwości, stosował na odpowiednie zaklęcie otrzeźwiające. Teraz jednak czuł się wspaniale i powrócił do niego jego doskonale funkcjonujący umysł geniusza.

Izar zacisnął palce na pierścieniu i uśmiechnął się niegodziwie. W jego głowie szaleńczo formował się plan, a on eliminował wszystkie jego zbędne lub szkodliwe aspekty i w mgnieniu oka zastępował je innymi alternatywami.

To mogło zadziałać.

Och _tak_ … to mogło zadziałać.

Istniała tylko niewielka możliwość, że jego plan okaże się jedną wielką porażką, a on sam polegnie na całej linii. Wszystko mogło pójść źle, a wtedy on skończyłby jako noworodek w ramionach Voldemorta. Lub gorzej… Tylko że wiedział, że to zadziała, bo tego właśnie chciał. To były jego decyzje. W końcu robił coś, co – jak głęboko wierzył – leżało w jego najlepszym interesie, bez względu na to, jak wielu skrzywdzi przy tym ludzi.

To będzie długa procedura, a on nie miał wiele czasu. Być może mógłby poprosić o pomoc kilku zaufanych ludzi? Regulusa, Severusa i może Lucjusza. Nie musieli znać szczegółów, wystarczyło, że on sam odpowiednio ich poprowadzi.

Izar skulił ramiona i jego usta wykrzywił chwiejny uśmiech. Chwilę później jego cichy chichot zamienił się w głośny i entuzjastyczny, przyprawiony o nutę szaleństwa śmiech.

 

**~*~**

 

Izar siedział leniwie na krześle, wyczerpany po długiej i żmudnej nocy. Niemniej jednak wciąż miał godzinę lub dwie, więc postanowił złożyć Riddle’owi wizytę. Wyczuwał, że ten zbliża się do gabinetu, który zajmował. Dostanie się do niego nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. A sądząc po wahaniu mężczyzny w progu, gdy ten go zauważył, nie spodziewał się on zobaczyć go tak wcześnie.

— Więc jednak składasz podanie na stanowisko sekretarki? – zapytał leniwie Tom Riddle, wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Izar uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami.

— Słyszałem, że przyjmujesz zgłoszenia. – Następnie powoli wstał ze swojego krzesła i zbliżył się do brytyjskiego Ministra Magii. Nie potrafił powstrzymać chytrego uśmieszku, który zagościł na jego twarzy, gdy zacisnął palce na koszuli Riddle’a i przyciągnął go do siebie. Musnął lekko ustami jego twarz, ale nie wystarczająco mocno, by można to było nazwać pocałunkiem. – Pieprz mnie – wymruczał.

Riddle – lub raczej Voldemort – odchylił głowę i spojrzał na niego nieufnie przymrużonymi oczami. W jego aurze pulsowała ostra podejrzliwość i głębokie zamyślenie, gdy rozważał jego słowa i zachowanie. Ale niech się zastanawia nad motywami Izara, i tak niczego nie wymyśli.

Izar pozwolił, by na jego twarzy odbiło się odczuwane przez niego zadowolenie z siebie. Voldemort warknął i otulił dłońmi jego policzki, po czym zaatakował gorączkowo jego usta. Następnie, wciąż przyciskając do niego swoje ręce, cofnął ich o kilka kroków, póki Izar nie został zepchnięty na biurko.

— Któregoś dnia będziemy musieli znaleźć sobie materac – szepnął między pocałunkami Izar.

Voldemort uciszył go, wsuwając język w jego usta. Obaj włożyli w tę wymianę całą odczuwaną przez siebie rozpacz i gorycz, rozumiejąc, że jest to moment, gdy umiera dzisiaj i rodzi się zupełnie nieznane jutro.


	70. Część II Rozdział 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**.  
>  Betowała wspaniała **Felly** oraz **anga971**.

**Rozdział trzydziesty ósmy**  

Czuł się trochę, jakby byli na miesiącu miodowym – wyruszyli na pustkowie i zdecydowali się na romantyczny spacer po trawiastych wzgórzach. Izar wciskał ręce głęboko do kieszeni, idąc posępnie za Voldemortem niczym jakiś wierny sługa. W ich przechadzce z pewnością nie było _nic_ romantycznego. Powietrze było ciężkie od nadchodzących zmian i obaj to wyczuwali, choć żaden z nich niczego na ten temat nie powiedział.

— Little Hangleton – mruknął Izar, w końcu odzywając się do idącego przed nim mężczyzny. Zbliżali się do szczytu wznoszącego się nad małym miasteczkiem wzgórza. – Dlaczego właśnie to miejsce? Jakie ma znaczenie? – Voldemort przerwał swoją wędrówkę i spojrzał na niego oceniająco przez ramię. Obaj mieli na sobie mugolskie ubrania, przez co Izar domyślał się, że nie znajdowali się w miejscu, które witałoby czarodziejów z otwartymi ramionami.

— W tym miasteczku mieszkał mój mugolski ojciec oraz wyizolowana matka z rodziną – odparł chłodno Voldemort, po czym ruszył ponownie ku szczytowi wzgórza.

 _Ach_ , to by wyjaśniało jego zamkniętą w sobie postawę. Merlinie… wydawało się, jakby minęły od tego czasu całe wieki, ale Izar pamiętał doskonale swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Bellatriks Lestrange, podczas którego ciotka okrutnie i sadystycznie wytknęła mu jego pochodzenie. Będąc wówczas jeszcze młodym chłopcem, Izar uciekł i ukrył się w małej alkowie, próbując poradzić sobie jakoś ze świadomością bycia niechcianym dzieckiem. Voldemort znalazł go wtedy i pocieszył, mówiąc, że sam także jest bękartem i zabił swojego mugolskiego ojca.

Była to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie Izar wiedział na temat jego dzieciństwa. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, jak wiele było między nimi podobieństw, wcale go nie zaskoczyło, że najwcześniejsze lata Voldemorta przebiegły bardzo podobnie do jego. Obaj byli półkrwi, mieli dysfunkcyjnych rodziców i życie pełne męki spowodowanej dorastaniem w sierocińcu…

— I Dumbledore wie, że to stąd pochodził twój ojciec?

— Nie on, tylko moja matka i jej rodzina, Gauntowie – poprawił go sztywno Voldemort, jak gdyby było to ostatnie miejsce, w jakim pragnął się teraz znajdować. – Tom Riddle mieszkał jakąś milę stąd. Naszym celem jest chata, w której żyli Gauntowie. Dumbledore będzie prawdopodobnie zakładał, że przybędę tu, aby ukryć mojego ostatniego horkruksa.

Oczywistym było, iż Voldemort nie jest zadowolony z wrócenia do tego miejsca i Izar nie musiał nawet spoglądać na jego niespokojną aurę, aby o tym wiedzieć. Czarny Pan nigdy nie mówił o swojej rodzinie, matce oraz dzieciństwie… Izar czułby się nawet z tego powodu urażony, gdyby nie fakt, że doskonale rozumiał, jak to jest mieć burzliwą przeszłość. Znał Voldemorta i wiedział, że jest on po prostu zawstydzony swoim pochodzeniem.

— Dlaczego mnie tu ze sobą wziąłeś? – zapytał niewinnie.

— Jesteś moim kochankiem – odparł prosto Czarny Pan. – Jeśli ma mi przy tym ktokolwiek towarzyszyć, mogłeś być to tylko ty.

— Wzruszające – zakpił cicho Izar, doskonale świadomy, że mężczyzna i tak na pewno go usłyszy. – Szkoda tylko, że twoje namiętne wyznania nie idą w parze z czynami. Nie wiem zupełnie nic na temat twojej przeszłości.

Voldemort zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odwrócił, wskazując palcem w jego twarz.

— Wiesz więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, za wyjątkiem Albusa Dumbledore’a. I zobacz, dokąd zaprowadziła go ta wiedza. Używa jej przeciwko mnie.

Izar spojrzał na niego spokojnie i bez zmieszania.

— Naprawdę masz o mnie aż takie złe zdanie, że sądzisz, iż wykorzystałbym przeciwko tobie twoją przeszłość? Myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej, Tom. – Izar spokojnie minął Czarnego Pana. – Tak czy inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele brudów masz na temat mojego dzieciństwa, sam mógłbyś prawdopodobnie absolutnie mnie zmiażdżyć. – Zatrzymał się, po czym uniósł brew na ponurego i zamyślonego mężczyznę. – Chociaż być może to jest nam właśnie przeznaczone: zniszczenie siebie nawzajem.

Voldemort pochylił się i chwycił Izara za ramiona, wpatrując się w niego uważnie.

— Moja matka była nic nie wartą kobietą opętaną obsesyjną miłością do przystojnego mugola. W domu bezustannie znęcał się nad nią brat i ojciec. Była niezwykle nieatrakcyjna i nie posiadała właściwie żadnych umiejętności magicznych… za wyjątkiem eliksirów miłosnych. – Szkarłatne oczy wpatrywały się w niego bez mrugnięcia. – Dopiero po wytropieniu wuja i ojca zdałem sobie sprawę, że omamiła Toma Riddle’a eliksirem miłosnym i to pod jego wpływem mnie poczęła. A gdy nie mogła poradzić sobie z poczuciem winy, uwolniła mojego ojca spod jego wpływu. Kiedy ten dowiedział się, kim była, porzucił ją oraz nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko. – Czarny Pan puścił jego ramiona, oddychając ciężko przez nos. Wyprostowawszy się, przeniósł wzrok na coś ponad głową Izara. – Wtedy sprzedała cenne pamiątki rodzinne i mnie urodziła. Jej fałszywa miłość do Toma Riddle’a przewyższała miłość do mnie. Zmarła niedługo po moich narodzinach.

Izar patrzył przez opuszczone rzęsy, jak Voldemort rusza ponownie zboczem wzgórza. Odczuwana przez niego gorycz wobec rodziców była niemal namacalna, ale najbardziej przytłaczający był wstręt do matki. Zdziwiło to Izara, bo sądził, że Voldemort całą swoją nienawiść skieruje na Toma Riddle’a.

— Nie myślisz zbyt dobrze o swojej matce, co? – mruknął, łapiąc wzrok Voldemorta.

Czarny Pan nie odezwał się ani słowem, gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w otoczeniu silnych i przeszywających wiatrów. Niesforne kosmyki opadły Izarowi na oczy, ale nie zrobił on niczego, aby je odgarnąć.

— Musiała mieć w sobie coś niezwykłego, skoro urodziła takiego syna jak ty. – Izar zacisnął mocno wargi, doskonale świadomy, jak banalnie brzmi.

— Dziecko – zanucił Voldemort, na którego twarzy pojawił się arogancki uśmieszek. – Jestem Czarnym Panem, okrutnym…

— Być może tak właśnie wszyscy myślą – przerwał mu Izar – ale ja znam prawdziwego ciebie. – Zajęło mu to bardzo wiele czasu, ale ostatecznie dostrzegł, że Czarny Pan wcale nie jest nietykalnym bogiem. Pod całą tą skorupą, Voldemort był równie ludzki jak wszyscy inni. Miał swoje obawy, słabości i popełniał błędy. Bał się śmierci, przestawał w czasie tortur zwracać uwagę na otoczenie i czasami był również zbyt przewidywalny. Przede wszystkim jednak pragnął być po prostu równie chciany i kochany jak każdy inny człowiek – po prostu w inny sposób. Chciał towarzysza życiowego na całą wieczność i to dlatego upewnił się, że jako magiczne stworzenie będzie posiadał partnera.

A Izar wiedział, bez najmniejszych wątpliwości, że nikt nigdy nie poradziłby sobie na tym stanowisku lepiej niż on. Potrafił sprawić, by Voldemort był szczęśliwy, a do tego przyjemność sprawiała mu bardziej sadystyczna strona ich związku. Był też wystarczająco silny, aby móc jej sprostać.

Przez chwilę podziwiał nieruchomą postać Czarnego Pana, po czym kontynuował:

— W każdym razie myślę, że Tom Riddle musiał być w jakiś sposób powiązany z twoją matką…

— Masz na myśli miłość? – zapytał Voldemort. – Był dumnym i aroganckim draniem. Kochał tylko samego siebie.

— Brzmi zupełnie jak ktoś, kogo znam – podrażnił się z nim lekko Izar, po czym znów spoważniał. – Musiał potrafić ukryć swoje emocje. W tamtych czasach niestosowne było, aby mężczyzna z dobrej rodziny oglądał się za ubogą kobietą. A biorąc pod uwagę jej rodzinę i magię, myślę, że Tom Riddle się po prostu przestraszył.

— Oświeć mnie, dlaczego niby sądzisz, że żywił wobec niej jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucia?

Izar wcisnął mocniej dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Dziecko poczęte pod wpływem przymusu zamiast prawdziwej miłości nigdy nie mogło być w stanie samo kochać. Eliksiry miłosne szkodziły nie tylko tym, którym były podawane, ale również poczętym pod ich wpływem dzieciom. Był to jeden z najlepszych przykładów na to, że _Biała_ Magia może być równie szkodliwa, co Czarna.

Rzuciwszy Voldemortowi z ukosa spojrzenie, Izar pomyślał, że jest on zdolny do miłości. Być może poczęcie pod wpływem eliksiru sprawiło, że stał się sadystycznym Czarnym Panem, ale Izar chciał myśleć, że jest w stanie odczuwać to potężne, choć destrukcyjne uczucie, jakim jest miłość.

— Mam swoje przypuszczenia – odparł od niechcenia. – Ale nie podzielę się nimi na wypadek, gdybym się mylił.

Voldemort posłał mu mały uśmieszek.

— To do ciebie niepodobne, dziecko. Myślałem, że ty nigdy się nie mylisz.

— Bo się nie mylę – zapewnił go gładko Izar. – Powiedziałem: _na wypadek_ , gdybym się mylił. To nie to samo, co _bycie w błędzie_. – Spojrzał na szczyt wzgórza, zauważając, że są już coraz bliżej. Otaczający ich las zaczął gęstnieć i gdy Izar na niego popatrzył, ogarnęło go zimne uczucie. – Wracając do twojej matki, myślę, że była niezwykle silna, skoro tak długo przetrwała znęcanie się ojca i brata. Co do jej magii, obaj wiemy, że nieodpowiednie warunki życia mogły ją stłamsić. Mogła być nawet równie potężna, co ty. Nie bądź tak zdegustowany swoim pochodzeniem, mój Panie, dopóki nie poznasz wszystkich faktów, zamiast tylko dogmatycznych opinii.

Dłoń zacisnęła się wokół karku Izara.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na tym, abym patrzył łaskawiej na moją matkę i ojca? – szepnął z wielkim zainteresowaniem do jego ucha Voldemort.

Izar odwrócił się i musnął lekko o siebie ich usta. Wiatr zabawił się jego włosami, plącząc ciemne kosmyki i zmuszając je do kręcenia się we wszystkie strony. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

— Bo wstyd i obrzydzenie wobec twojego pochodzenia trzymają cię przy czymś, co cię może zniszczyć – odparł szczerze. – Nie wszyscy mamy ojca, wuja i Czarnego Pana, którzy pomogą nam z pogodzeniem się z naszą mroczną przeszłością. – Izar wyciągnął rękę i przesunął czubkami palców po ostrej kości policzkowej Voldemorta. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że przyjmujesz moje ostrzeżenie równie dobrze, co ja pomoc, którą kiedyś otrzymałem.

Voldemort gapił się na niego; w żaden inny sposób nie można by było tego opisać. Zupełnie jakby całkowicie się zamknął.

Lecz już chwilę później nagle chwycił jego rękę i odsunął ją od swojej twarzy, aby przycisnąć usta do jego palców.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, skarbie?

Izar zmarszczył brwi, czując ogarniające go poczucie winy. Tylko dlaczego? Z powodu decyzji, które podjął? Czucie przez nie wyrzutów sumienia było zupełnie absurdalne.

— Naprawdę chcesz, abym na to odpowiedział? – mruknął cicho, próbując rozjaśnić całą tę sytuację.

Czarny Pan przycisnął jego dłoń do swoich ust i nosa, po czym wciągnął jej zapach. Jego powieki przymknęły się na sekundę, zanim puścił w końcu rękę Izara i wyprostował się.

— Chodź, miejmy to już za sobą.

Izar powoli podążył za Voldemortem. Zanim jednak mógłby zastanowić się głębiej nad tym, co właśnie zaszło, Czarny Pan ponownie się odezwał:

— Nigdy nie pozwól, by twoi wrogowie wiedzieli, czego pragniesz. – Doszli do gęstej ściany lasu. – Łatwo mogą kontrolować wtedy ciebie oraz twoje działania. Spójrz na Dumbledore’a; jest tak pochłonięty żądzą zdobycia Kamienia Wskrzeszenia, że bez cienia zastanowienia wejdzie w pułapkę. Głupiec.

Izar absorbował uważnie jego słowa, cały czas nie do końca pewny, co się wkrótce wydarzy. Będą czekać na pojawienie się Dumbledore’a? A może Voldemort po prostu umieści fałszywego horkruksa niedaleko siedziby Gauntów i odejdą? Stawiał na to pierwsze. W końcu jeśli Dumbledore chciał z jakiegoś powodu zdobyć Kamień Wskrzeszenia, szybko uświadomi sobie, że to, co trzyma w ręce, tak naprawdę nim _nie jest_.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo pragnie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia? – Izar wiedział, iż Dumbledore sądzi, że ten pierścień jest ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta i że niszcząc go, na dobre zniszczy również Czarnego Pana. Tylko czy żądza posiadania tego pierścienia przewyższy jego pragnienie pozbycia się Lorda Voldemorta?

Szkarłatne oczy spojrzały czule na Izara.

— To, dziecko, historia na inną okazję.

Izar nie naciskał, zdając sobie sprawę, że wchodzą właśnie do lasu. Jego wcześniejsze zaniepokojenie wróciło z pełną siłą. Wciąż kręciły się tutaj duchy przeszłości, niezadowolone ze swoich żyć i nawiedzające to miejsce, opętane chęcią zaznania niemożliwego spokoju. Izar dalej wciskał dłonie do kieszeni, niemal czując mdłości. Mimo że była zima, powietrze było gęste i wilgotne. Gdyby był człowiekiem, oddychanie przychodziłoby mu z trudem.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do celu, nie poczuł się ani trochę lepiej. Domek – albo raczej chatka – niemal zlewał się z resztą drzew. Jego ściany pokrywały winorośle, mech i brud, przez co wyglądał bardziej jak opuszczony domek na drzewie niż kiedyś zamieszkały dom.

Była to również ta sama chatka, którą Izar ujrzał w wizji Aidena. Podobnie znajomo wyglądały otaczające ją drzewa.

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się gorzko i pochylił głowę.

— Stań na straży – rozkazał mu ostro Voldemort i ostrożnie, z wyciągniętą różdżką, zbliżył się do chaty.

Izar stanął nieruchomo, mimo że całe jego ciało pragnęło podążyć za Voldemortem niczym przerażone dziecko idące za rodzicami. Grafitowo-zielone oczy spojrzały na Czarnego Pana. Voldemort twierdził, że pragnie, by Izar stanął na czatach, ale Black wiedział, że mężczyzna nie chciał po prostu, aby wchodził z nim do domu. Voldemort naprawdę myślał, że Dumbledore jest już w środku i że wykonuje swój obowiązek chronienia Izara, wchodząc do niego jako pierwszy.

Młodzieniec jednak i tak wytężył zmysły. Nie wyczuwał aury Dumbledore’a ani nie słyszał niczego poza okazjonalnym odgłosem przemieszczających się po lesie zwierząt. Gdyby był w stanie powstrzymać go, zanim zaatakuje, być może mogliby całkowicie uniknąć całej tej _sytuacji_.

Gdy tylko Voldemort wszedł do chatki, Izar powoli wyciągnął różdżkę, gotów otoczyć cały ten obszar zaklęciami wykrywającymi. Jego powolność stała się jednak jego zgubą.

— _Punctum Virusi._

Dumbledore pojawił się znikąd. Izar nie wyczuwał w ogóle jego aury i nic nie zaalarmowałoby go o jego obecności, gdyby nie to, że dostał od tyłu zaklęciem. Uderzyło go ono niespodziewanie w tył głowy, przechodząc przez nią i przebijając coś… coś bardzo istotnego. Izar stał tępo przez długą sekundę, nie będąc w stanie pojąć, dlaczego Dumbledore miałby rzucić na niego czar wykorzystywany do zabicia węży.

Ale potem uderzyło w niego zrozumienie. Był po części bazyliszkiem. Gdzieś z tyłu czaszki, blisko szczęki, miał gruczoły jadowe. Jego głowę ogarnęło dziwne, odrętwiałe uczucie i wiedział, że tylna jej część musiała pod wpływem klątwy wybuchnąć.

Była to jedyna racjonalna myśl, jakiej był świadomy, zanim przebite gruczoły jadowe wypuściły toksyczny jad do jego krwioobiegu, którym następnie przetransportował się on w miejsca, w których z pewnością nie powinien się nigdy znaleźć, niszcząc jego i tak już uszkodzony mózg. Voldemort wysunął się niedaleko z chatki i spojrzał na niego w szczerym szoku. Izar posłał mu szeroki, dziecięcy uśmiech, po czym nagle jego ciało ogarnęło niesamowite gorąco, kiedy kolejne zaklęcie Dumbledore’a od środka postawiło je w płomieniach.

 

**~*~**

 

Dziecko…

Voldemort znieruchomiał na zaledwie kilka sekund, ale wydawało mu się, jakoby minęły całe godziny. Izar może zdołałby to nawet przeżyć, gdyby tylko Voldemort ruszył się od razu po pierwszej klątwie, nawet jeśli bez wątpienia jego umysł już nigdy nie byłby znowu taki sam. Jad nieustannie krążył po ich ciele i było to dla nich naturalne, tak jak dla człowieka krew. Tylko że ten, który znajdował się w ich gruczołach, był znacznie bardziej toksyczny niż w reszcie ciała.

Choć Voldemort i Izar raz na jakiś czas się gryźli, nie wiązało się z tym żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Przy takich ukąszeniach nie wydobywało się wiele jadu. Całkowite przebicie woreczków jadowych ich jednak zabijało.

Umysł Izara byłby poważnie uszkodzony, robiąc z niego warzywo lub dziecko. Lecz to Voldemort mógłby jakoś naprawić; mógł powstrzymać jad przed dalszym niszczeniem ciała chłopca i uszczelnić przebite gruczoły. Dumbledore okazał się jednak szybszy. Jakimś cudem _zawsze_ okazywał się szybszy. I Voldemort nigdy nie był w stanie należycie chronić Izara. Dlaczego musiał polec akurat w tej jednej rzeczy, w której najbardziej ze wszystkich chciał osiągnąć mistrzostwo?

Voldemort ryknął i wyciągnął ręce w stronę dziecka. Jego magia pochwyciła umierającego chłopca, mając nadzieję jak najbardziej odsunąć go od niewidzialnego Dumbledore’a. Gdy tylko jednak owinął ją wokół Izara, piękna twarz chłopca wykrzywiła się w ogromnym strachu i jego ciało wybuchło chmurą popiołu powstałego z pochłaniających go od środka płomieni.

Mógł uchylić się przed nią i mógł także ochronić się zaklęciem przed nadlatującymi w jego stronę resztkami, ale tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego stał sztywno, pozwalając, by prochy jego kochanka obsypały jego ciało i osiedliły się na ubraniach oraz we włosach.

Zacisnął mocno ręce w pięści, drżąc niekontrolowanie. Każdą komórką jego ciała szarpnęło silne i obce uczucie, ale nie pozwolił mu sobą zawładnąć. Zamiast tego zebrał swój gniew i wkroczył na pokryte mgłą podwórko.

Błyskając oczami, odchylił ramiona, otaczając cały las barierą antyaportacyjną, na granicy której następnie ryknęły obudzone do życia płomienie. Znajdujące się w pobliżu rośliny pochłonął ogień i chwilę później rozprzestrzenił się on po całej najbliższej okolicy. Voldemort wkroczył pewnie w sam środek tego okręgu, unosząc ręce w szyderczym oczekiwaniu.

— Stwierdziłeś kiedyś, że Izar jest bardziej niebezpieczny ode mnie, bo może kontrolować nie tylko swoje, ale również moje działania – szepnął do pokrytego mgłą lasu. – To była prawda. Do pewnego stopnia mnie kontrolował. Tylko że zabijając go, wcale nie pozbyłeś się tego zagrożenia, a stworzyłeś prawdziwego potwora! – syknął niebezpiecznie Voldemort.

— Nie potrafisz kochać, Tom. Dla ciebie jest już zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Pozbyłbyś się chłopaka, gdy tylko by ci się znudził.

Voldemort zachichotał cicho.

— Udając, że znasz wszystkie tajemnice życia, skazałeś ten świat na wieczne piekło. Skoro nie mogę mieć tego, czego pragnę, nie będę trzymał się już zasad. Odbierając mi Izara, nie zrobiłeś wcale kroku ku _większemu dobru_ , a zniszczyłeś ostatki mojej moralności. – Szkarłatne oczy w końcu zlokalizowały stojącego przed nim mężczyznę. Niebezpieczny uśmieszek wykrzywił jego usta, gdy wskazał długim palcem w jego kierunku. – A gdy dzisiejszy dzień się zakończy, nie będziesz stać mi już na drodze niczym tarcza dla reszty świata.

Dumbledore przechylił głowę, a w jego żałosnych oczach pojawił się smutny błysk.

— Gdybym oszczędził Izara, albo kontynuowałby on twoje dzieło, albo by cię wskrzesił. – Dumbledore pokręcił głową. – Doskonale wiem, że tak bardzo namąciłeś w jego biednym umyśle, iż był ci bezmyślnie posłuszny. W wieku zaledwie szesnastu lat poświęcił dla ciebie swoje człowieczeństwo!

Powieka Voldemorta zadrżała, a jego palce przesunęły się w stronę różdżki. Nie chciał słuchać, jak ten stary głupiec mówi o Izarze, nie mając o niczym zielonego pojęcia.

— Kiedy usłyszałem, że jest magicznym stworzeniem, myślałem, że zamieniłeś go w wampira. To by ci pasowało. Zniszczenie jego inteligencji i dobrego humoru w celu zamienienia go w bezmyślne zwierzę. Ale nie, gdy chłopiec się ze mną pojedynkował, wykazał się niezwykłą kontrolą. – Dumbledore przyjrzał się mu dziwnie. – Znając cię, eksperymentowałeś nad nowymi sposobami zyskania nieśmiertelności. W końcu musisz być dość zdesperowany, skoro prawie wszystkie twoje horkruksy zostały już zniszczone. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wykorzystałeś Izara jako szczura laboratoryjnego w badaniach nad jeszcze większym podkreśleniem swojej wyższości nad innymi. A czy istnieje lepsze zwierzę, na którym mogłeś eksperymentować, niż wąż?

Czarna grzywka, pokryta pozostałościami Izara, opadła mu na oczy, gdy wpatrywał się spokojnie w Dumbledore’a.

— Musisz bardzo lubić dźwięk swojego głosu – mruknął cicho Czarny Pan, czując wzrastającą w nim wściekłość. Co by starzec powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że Voldemort przetestował ten sposób osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności najpierw na sobie, zanim zaraził Izara?

Jak gdyby miał o nim takie złe zdanie…

— Tom…

Z refleksem, którym dorównać mógł mu tylko jego zmarły kochanek, Voldemort wyciągnął różdżkę i posłał w starca falę mocy. On i Izar mieli do wrogów bardzo podobne podejście. Obu im przyjemność sprawiało pogrywanie sobie z nimi. Do tego darzył Dumbledore’a niechętnym szacunkiem, doskonale świadomy, że tylko on jest wystarczająco potężny, aby stanowić dla niego wyzwanie… wyzwanie magiczne. Jeśli chodziło o potyczki umysłowe, tylko Izar był w stanie go pod tym kątem zabawiać.

I to właśnie połączenie trywialnego szacunku oraz nudy spowodowało, że przez te wszystkie lata tolerował Dumbledore’a. Teraz jednak ten szaleniec popełnił coś niewybaczalnego i Voldemort nie mógł już dłużej pozwolić mu żyć.

Dumbledore szybko uchylił się przed jego magią i sam rzucił w jego stronę klątwę.

Czarny Pan zawrzał, rozumiejąc, że ich moc magiczna jest sobie równa. A jego niestabilna cierpliwość nie była teraz w stanie stawić czoła przedłużającej się walce, nawet jeśli była to bardzo atrakcyjna perspektywa.

Machnąwszy szybko ręką, magicznie związał ze sobą drzewa. Ich gałęzie jęknęły głośno, zamykając się ponad ich głowami, jeszcze bardziej wzmacniając bariery antyaportacyjne i tworząc klatkę, która uwięzi zarówno jego, jak i Dumbledore’a, póki jeden z nich nie umrze. Voldemort pozwolił, aby na jego ustach rozciągnął się niebezpieczny uśmieszek i wyciągnął w stronę Dumbledore’a zaciśniętą pięść.

— Czy po to tu przyszedłeś? – zapytał szeptem. Jego palce wyprostowały się, ukazując zduplikowany pierścień Gauntów, który Izar zamienił w fałszywego horkruksa. Voldemort napajał się przez chwilę wyrazem, jaki pojawił się na twarzy Dumbledore’a, uznając za zabawne, że starzec nie był nawet w stanie ukryć skutecznie swojego pragnienia posiadania go. – Po ukochanych sprowadzanych zza grobu…

— I przy okazji twojego horkruksa – odparł z grymasem Dumbledore.

Voldemort uniósł brwi, posyłając mu szyderczy wyraz zdumienia.

— Czy właśnie to widzisz, spoglądając na ten pierścień? Mojego ostatniego horkruksa? – Voldemort zacmokał. – _Sądzę_ , że nie. Myślę, że jest to dla ciebie szansa na odzyskanie siostry. Czy nie mam racji, Albusie? – Voldemort przyjrzał się mu uważnie. – Zastanawiam się… wykorzystasz go, aby zatrzymać przy sobie siostrę? A może zrobisz, co do ciebie należy i go zniszczysz, pozbywając się przy tym nas obojga?

I dokładnie tak jak oczekiwał, Dumbledore zaatakował. Voldemort poleciał w powietrze w stronę chatki Gauntów, podczas gdy pierścień skierował się w przeciwnym kierunku. Czarny Pan przekręcił w powietrzu swoje ciało i wcisnął palce mocno w ziemię, chroniąc się przed zaklęciem Dumbledore’a. Gdy tylko jego stopy dotknęły ziemi, pochylił się do przodu i pociągnął magią za pierścień. Ostatecznie upadł on pomiędzy nimi oboma, wyczerpany używaną na niego magią.

Szkarłatne i błękitne oczy napotkały się. Każda krzta szacunku, jaką Voldemort darzył niegdyś tego starego głupca zniknęła. Gdy teraz na niego patrzył, wdział tylko cień Izara…

Dumbledore wysunął różdżkę i wygiął łokieć, aby móc lepiej w niego wycelować. Czarny Pan pchnął przed siebie rękoma, blokując nacierającą na niego magię. Wykrzywiwszy twarz w głębokim grymasie, obrócił nią wokół siebie i rzucił ją z powrotem na swojego wroga. Starzec zrobił przestraszony krok w tył i obronił przed większością magii, ale nie udało mu się przykryć lewego boku. Dumbledore chrząknął, gdy ramię wyleciało mu ze stawu, posyłając z okolic klatki piersiowej głośne pęknięcie.

Voldemort zakołysał się na piętach, zdając sobie sprawę, że jego ataki napędza wzmożona wściekłość i żal po utracie. Nie chciał jednak zabić Dumbledore’a za pomocą magii. Och nie. Pragnął, by dla obu z nich było to bardzo fizyczne doświadczenie. Był żądny krwi. I ogarniało go tylko pragnienie zemsty.

Zanim mógłby kontynuować swój atak, Dumbledore zrobił agresywny ruch do przodu i posłał w jego stronę ścianę magii. Zaklęcie rozciągało się na całą średnicę bariery, uniemożliwiając zrobienie uniku. A nawet stojąc kilka jardów od sunącej ku niemu magii, wyczuwał promieniujące z niej duszące ciepło.

Voldemort zatoczył się do tyłu, wykorzystując zaklęcie Dumbledore’a do rozpoczęcia swojego planu. Otulając się magią ochronną, oparł przedramiona o rozpaloną ścianę. Choć był w stanie ochronić się przed pochłonięciem przez tę klątwę, nie potrafił zapobiec byciu pchanym przez nią do tyłu. Jego stopy pozostawiły na ziemi ślady, gdy został siłą odciągnięty od Dumbledore’a i pierścienia Gauntów.

Gdy tylko znalazł się przy chatce, wszedł przez otwarte drzwi i przykucnął, chowając głowę między ramionami i wzmacniając nałożoną na siebie barierę ochronną. Chwilę później, gdy tylko klątwa Dumbledore’a dotknęła małego domku, zadrżał on gwałtownie, po czym eksplodował. Voldemort zawrzał w samym środku tego wybuchu, obserwując, jak dom, w którym kiedyś mieszkali jego przodkowie, w ciągu kilku sekund całkowicie się rozpada.

Patrzenie na to zza tarczy było… dziwnie słodko-gorzkie. Wyzwalające? Och tak, na pewno. Obserwowanie, jak tak łatwo ulega zniszczeniu miejsce pełne duchów przeszłości i starych wspomnień. Niczemu z tego nie należało się wieczne życie. Dobrze było, że zostało to zniszczone. I Voldemort czuł się niemal _lżej_ , gdy opadł na niego dach, pokrywając go piaszczystym gruzem, który przeniknął przez jego barierę.

Kucając wciąż pośród pozostałości chaty, wrócił myślami do słów wypowiedzianych do niego tak niedawno przez Izara. Wstyd wywołany przeszłością Toma Riddle’a trzymał go przy czymś, co go mogło zniszczyć. Nadszedł czas, by zaakceptował swoje pochodzenie. Być może nigdy nie spojrzy czule na swoją matkę lub ojca, ale przynajmniej uszanuje przeszłość, która go ukształtowała.

Izar…

Co by powiedział, gdyby dowiedział się, że Voldemort wziął sobie jego słowa do serca? Nieskazitelną twarz dziecka najpewniej wykrzywiłby zarozumiały uśmieszek i przez jego doskonale wyrzeźbione wargi wymknąłby się jakiś bezczelny komentarz.

Zamiast tego otaczała go jednak cisza.

Szkarłatne oczy wyostrzyły się, gdy wstał z pozostałości chatki Gauntów. Powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał na odwróconego od niego Dumbledore’a. Stary głupiec chwycił pierścień i obrócił nim pomiędzy palcami. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stał, Voldemort widział pełen szoku grymas, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Upewniwszy się, że bariery antyaportacyjne wciąż są na swoim miejscu, Czarny Pan opuścił otaczające jego ciało zaklęcie glamour, ujawniając przed światem cechy magicznego stworzenia. Następnie miarowym krokiem podszedł do Dumbledore’a, na przemian zaciskając i rozluźniając pięści. Niemal fizycznie czuł ogarniający mężczyznę szok, gdy ten wciąż obracał w dłoni pierścień Gauntów.

— Cierpliwości – szepnął jedwabiście. – Wkrótce spotkasz się znów ze swoją siostrą.

Dumbledore odwrócił się i jego oczy rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy spostrzegł jego wygląd.

— To od początku było wielkie nieporozumienie – szepnął starzec. – Nie było żadnych horkruksów. – Ramiona Dumbledore’a nieznacznie pochyliły się do przodu. – Jak przypuszczam, pomysł Izara? Miał naprawdę genialny umysł…

Voldemort w mgnieniu oka stanął tuż obok Dumbledore’a, poruszając się zbyt szybko, aby ten mógł za nim nadążyć.

— A _ty_ przewidywalny, Albusie. Twój niekończący się smutek po śmierci siostry sprowadził na ciebie zgubę.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego smutno.

— Uważaj na słowa, Tom. Mimo że dobrze to ukrywasz, przypuszczam, że skoro doświadczasz w końcu żalu i przytłaczającego smutku, wkrótce zrozumiesz, do czego zdolny jest posunąć się człowiek, aby połączyć się ponownie ze swoimi ukochanymi. Niedługo być może znajdziesz się w podobnej sytuacji, co ja teraz – chętny wejść w pułapkę, aby tylko móc choć jeszcze jeden raz rzucić okiem na Izara. – Dumbledore spojrzał ze zrezygnowaną akceptacją na fałszywy pierścień Gauntów. – Teraz, gdy wiem, że wcale nie stworzyłeś horkruksów, rozumiem, że jesteś zdolny do odczuwania emocji, nawet jeśli nie są one mocne. Izar jest jedyną osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek pokochałeś. I to dlatego wiem, że nie zważysz na moje ostrzeżenie. Nie pozwolisz spoczywać mu w spokoju i to właśnie stanie się powodem twojego upadku.

Voldemort wyciągnął ręce i przycisnął ostre pazury do odsłoniętego gardła Dumbledore’a. Starzec nawet nie próbował się przed nim bronić.

— Jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, aby przywrócić mu życie bez wchodzenia przy tym w jakąkolwiek pułapkę.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ponuro, jak gdyby ta odpowiedź go rozbawiła. Z nowo odnalezioną w sobie odwagą uniósł brodę i spojrzał Voldemortowi prosto w oczy.

— To, jak zginął, musi cię prześladować, Tom. – Albus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, dalej nie broniąc się przed ostrymi szponami przyciśniętymi do jego gardła. – Dziwię się, że nie byłeś w stanie go wystarczająco chronić. Choć, z drugiej strony, jesteś w stanie sukcesywnie bronić tylko samego siebie.

Voldemort jęknął ze wściekłości i żalu, wbijając wszystkie swoje pazury w szyję mężczyzny. Ciepła krew oblała jego ręce, gdy uniósł do góry szarpiącego się Dumbledore’a. Stworzony przez Izara pierścień Gauntów wypadł z jego rozluźnionych palców i wylądował u ich stóp.

Dopiero kiedy ciało Dumbledore’a znieruchomiało, Voldemort pozwolił, by jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

 

**~*~**

 

Ciężkim i sztywnym krokiem zbliżył się do kwater, których unikał przez ostatnie cztery dni.

Cztery dni.

Tyle właśnie Tom Riddle pracował bez spoczynku w Ministerstwie, ani na chwilę nie pozwalając swojemu umysłowi na rozwodzenie się nad tym, co się stało. Dziecko zawsze znajdowało się jednak na granicy jego myśli, szydząc z niego i przypominając mu, że wcale nie odnajdzie go w bazie, gdy w końcu wyrwie się ze swojego biura. Izar nie będzie już dłużej przypominał mu, że wieczność wcale nie musi być tak nudna i samotna.

Voldemort uderzył dłońmi w drzwi, otwierając je. Stanął w progu, wpatrując się przez chwilę w pusty i ponury salon. Jego zimne, szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się po kuchni, na której podłodze wciąż leżał wywrócony stół otoczony ostrymi odłamkami potłuczonej porcelany. Cisza była ogłuszająca.

Jego szaty zaszeleściły, gdy poruszył się i w końcu wkroczył do salonu. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za jego plecami, odgradzając go od wszelkich nieproszonych gości – głównie aroganckich blondynów. Pierwszą prawdziwą przeszkodą, jaką napotkał po śmierci Izara, była twarz Lucjusza Malfoya. Zupełnie naturalne było, że czarodziej wyczuwał śmierć kogoś, wobec kogo posiadał dług życia. Zaledwie kilka dni po tym, jak imię Lucjusza zostało w Ministerstwie oczyszczone, ten wtargnął do jego biura i żarliwie zażądał informacji na temat tego, co stało się z Izarem.

Kiedy Voldemort beznamiętnie wyjaśnił mu, że chłopiec został zabity przez Dumbledore’a, blondyn posłał mu lodowate spojrzenie i przeklinał za podchodzenie do śmierci Izara tak spokojnie, za bycie nią zupełnie nieprzejętym. Tom Riddle obserwował tylko w milczeniu, jak Lucjusz spluwa mu pod nogi i szybko wychodzi z jego gabinetu.

Gdyby nie fakt, że byli wtedy w Ministerstwie, Voldemort bez wątpienia użyłby jego krwi do udekorowania swojego nowego biura.

Istniał powód, dla którego podchodził do tego wszystkiego z takim spokojem – wiedział, że jest w stanie ponownie ożywić Izara. Były na to sposoby… ale będzie potrzebował wiele cierpliwości i opanowania, aby czegoś takiego dokonać. A także czasu. Najlepiej takiego, by nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. To właśnie dlatego przez ponad cztery dni bez przerwy pracował w Ministerstwie, organizując wszystko tak, aby społeczeństwo jak najszybciej usłyszało o nowo ustanowionych prawach. Hogwart został przebudowany i ludzie wkrótce dowiedzą się, że będzie w nim uczona również Czarna Magia.

To między innymi nad tym tak ciężko pracował, aby móc wkrótce spokojnie opuścić kraj. Miano kontaktować się z nim jedynie w nagłych przypadkach. W społeczeństwu zajdą zmiany i Wielka Brytania odzyska swoją siłę.

Nie sprowadzi Izara z powrotem w środku kolejnej wojny. O nie, jeśli już się za to zabierał, zrobi to wszystko porządnie.

Lucjusz, ten głupiec, nie był w stanie tego pojąć. Czego się spodziewał? Że Voldemort zwinie się w kłębek obok szczątków Izara przy chatce Gauntów i będzie go miesiącami opłakiwać? Nie ma mowy, zwłaszcza że Voldemort nie miał powodu do opłakiwania Izara, skoro ten wkrótce znów stanie u jego boku.

A jednak… otaczające go powietrze było gęste i duszne, przypominając mu o poranku, gdy wraz z Izarem szedł po Little Hangleton. Coś w tym wszystkim mu nie pasowało i wydawało mu się, jakby brakowało mu jakiegoś ogromnego kawałka układanki.

Voldemort spojrzał na połamaną porcelanę, po czym ruszył do pobliskiej sypialni, w której umieszczony został prawdziwy pierścień Gauntów. Szedł powoli i z rozwagą, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Wmawiał sobie, że ten pierścień jest prawdziwy, bo nie było po prostu innej opcji. Nie był tego jednak tak pewny, jak powinien, kiedy sięgnął do małego pudełeczka.

Gdy jego palce się wokół niego owinęły, usiadł na krześle i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. W noc poprzedzającą ich wycieczkę do Little Hangleton wręcz bezpośrednio przyznał się przed Izarem do swoich prawdziwych uczuć. I był pewien, że chłopcu udało się wtedy rozszyfrować również własne emocje. Voldemort postanowił, że jeśli uda mu się przekonać dziecko, iż naprawdę jest dla niego takie ważne, Izar zda sobie sprawę, że spędzenie z nim nieśmiertelności wcale nie będzie takim brzemieniem. Myślał… nie… naprawdę wierzył, że Izar jeszcze raz przemyśli temat bycia wskrzeszonym. Zagrał z nim w naprawdę prostą grę. I to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego tak bardzo zaryzykował, dając mu prawdziwy pierścień Gauntów. Całkowicie się przed Izarem otworzył.

A jeśli chłopiec czuł wobec niego równie mocne uczucia, co on wobec Izara, z pewnością nie zdradził go w tak okropny sposób, niszcząc ten pierścień.

Blade palce zacisnęły się wokół pudełka i otworzyły jego wieczko, odsłaniając błyszczący, onyksowy pierścień. Otaczająca go aura była znajoma, a rysy na metalowej powierzchni dokładnie takie, jak pamiętał. To jednak nic nie znaczyło, bo Izar znany był z tego, że jak nikt inny potrafił manipulować magią.

Zmuszając się do zachowania spokoju, Voldemort wyciągnął pierścień z pudełka i położył go w dłoni.

A potem przymknął powieki, przywołując w głowie obraz Izara. Nie łatwo było zapomnieć jego piękne rysy, na pozór niewinną i nieszkodliwą twarz, ale również ostre i przeszywające oczy, które obiecywały coś zupełnie innego.

Jego ostry język, bezczelne uwagi i sarkazm. A także niepowtarzalny urok, którym wydawał się czarować każdego, kogo napotkał. Niezwykłą grację.

To, jak lubił udawać, że nie czerpie przyjemności z miękkich i czułych pieszczot; jak śmiał się w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach; jak stawiał czoła każdemu wyzwaniu i nigdy się nie poddawał; jak sprawiał, że Voldemort czuł się, jakby zupełnie tracił kontrolę…

Myślał o tym wszystkim. O wszystkim.

Voldemort otworzył oczy, spodziewając się zastałej pustki. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że poczuje przy tym tak ostre ukłucie zdrady. Izar stworzył dwa zduplikowane pierścienie. Zniszczył Kamień Wskrzeszenia, bez wahania skazując Voldemorta na wieczną samotność. No bo w końcu jak ktoś mógłby wybrać spędzenie z nim wieczności, skoro mógł uciec od tortury życia w ramiona śmierci?

Na zaledwie chwilę Voldemort całkowicie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie silnego żalu i wydał z siebie pełen rozpaczy ryk. Ukrył twarz w jednej dłoni, nie chcąc pokazać światu ani kropli swoich niewylanych łez. Palce jego drugiej ręki rozluźniły się, pozwalając fałszywemu pierścieniowi Gauntów wymknąć się z jego uścisku i potoczyć po podłodze. Doświadczanie tej… tej surowej emocji było dla niego trudne. Nigdy wcześniej nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek się do czegoś takiego posunie. Pogardzał tym, jak Izar bez wdzięku opłakiwał śmierć swojego wuja, ale jak mógł prawić mu kazania na temat nieokazywania emocji, skoro sam nie był pod tym względem ani trochę lepszy?

Paznokcie Voldemorta wbiły się mu w twarz, zanim syknął gniewnie. Odsunął brodę od ręki i spojrzał na przeciwległą ścianę, wrząc cicho. Opanowujący go smutek i poczucie zdrady powoli przygasło do zimnego gniewu.

Wywierał na chłopca zbyt duży nacisk… za bardzo mu zaufał. Błędnie wierzył, że miłość wystarczy, aby zatrzymać go przy swoim boku.

— To dopiero początek tego wyzwania, dziecko – przyrzekł cicho w pustkę pokoju. – Nie bądź zbyt arogancki. Kamień Wskrzeszenia był tylko najkorzystniejszym sposobem sprowadzenia cię z powrotem do żywych. Nie jedynym.

Krzesło, na którym siedział, upadło na ziemię, gdy szybko z niego wstał. Skupił wzrok na używanym przez Izara stoliku nocnym. Podszedł do niego z niebezpieczną gracją i chwycił fotografię leżącą na szczycie napisanego ręcznie listu. Pamiętał, jak patrzył na nią kilka nocy wcześniej. Została dołączona do koperty, który wysłała swojemu synowi Lily Potter.

Całkowicie ignorując list, Voldemort przyjrzał się zdjęciu, zaabsorbowany znajdującym się na nim małym dzieckiem. Izar Black leżał wygodnie w ramionach matki, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, kim się stanie i czyją zwróci w przyszłości uwagę. Przesuwając paznokciem po małym chłopcu, Voldemort uśmiechnął się radośnie, gdy w jego głowie zaczął formować się nowy plan.

Sprowadzenie utraconej duszy stawało się łatwiejsze w przypadku płodu. Stworzenie w pełni wykształconego ciała byłoby znacznie trudniejsze. Izar będzie więc musiał zostać wskrzeszony jako noworodek. Oczywiście wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia nie wrócą do niego od razu. Najpierw będzie musiał dojrzeć. Voldemort mógł sobie jednak tylko wyobrazić możliwości, jakie wiązałyby się z wychowywaniem Izara.

Chłodno przypomniał sobie, że minie jeszcze wiele czasu, niż nadejdzie odpowiedni moment na zastanawianie się nad akurat tymi szczegółami.

Jak na razie potrzeba mu było materiału genetycznego Izara, Regulusa Blacka i Lily Potter. Aby to zadziałało, konieczne posiadać musiał ich DNA – wymyślenie alternatywnego planu zajęłoby mu lata. I tak wiedział już, że będzie potrzebował miesięcy, jeśli nie dłużej, aby stworzyć odpowiedni eliksir, który wskrzesi Izara. Był również świadomy, że musi znaleźć wystarczająco silną kobietę, którą mógłby napoić tym eliksirem, by urodziła Izara – choć, oczywiście, nie miałaby ona żadnego wpływu na jego wygląd. Chłopiec byłby dokładną repliką dawnego siebie. Wciąż miałby tych samych rodziców, wygląd, wspomnienia…

Będzie to niezwykle trudne, skomplikowane i przede wszystkim przesiąknięte Czarną Magią. Uznawał to jednak po prostu za kolejne wyzwanie między nimi. Nie mógł pozwolić, by chłopiec wygrał tę rundę. Izar być może i był od niego inteligentniejszy, ale Voldemort nigdy wcześniej nie był aż tak zdeterminowany.

Zakręcił głową, aby rozluźnić mięśnie szyi, po czym złożył zdjęcie, wkładając je do kieszeni swojej szaty. Pewnym krokiem wyszedł z sypialni do salonu. Nawet o tym nie myśląc, przycisnął różdżkę do lewego przedramienia, wzywając Lucjusza.

Musiał sporo zaplanować. Czekało go wiele eksperymentów, zanim będzie mógł bezpiecznie podać eliksir wybranej przez siebie kobiecie. Takich było jednak wiele i mógł wybierać do woli, póki nie znajdzie tej, która przeżyje cały ten proces. Po tym, gdy przeanalizuje już i dowie się, jakich składników potrzebuje, będzie musiał przetestować ich czystość i potencjał, by ocenić, czy są odpowiednio dobrane. Było to żmudne zadanie i potrzebował pomocy, choć sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że się mocno krzywił.

Lucjusz przyda się, zbierając potrzebne DNA. Również Rookwood był do tego całkiem dobrym kandydatem. Rozsądnie będzie, aby zajęły się tym dwie różne osoby. Pomimo że Lucjusz nie darzył go teraz zbyt wielką sympatią, Voldemort wiedział doskonale, że to on z nich dwóch pociąga za wszystkie sznurki. Blondyn był mądrą, ale posłuszną marionetką.

Voldemort usiadł przy biurku i przycisnął palce do pergaminu, aby go wygładzić. Na początek musiał poznać na wylot ludzkie ciało i wszystkie właściwości kwasu deoksyrybonukleinowego. Na chwilę obecną znał tylko podstawy. Będzie musiał poszerzyć swoją wiedzę, jeśli chciał właściwie dobrać składniki niezbędne do eliksiru.

Skoro udało mu się oszukać śmierć poprzez stworzenie trybrydy, zdoła ściągnąć zza grobu utraconą duszę i rozwinąć dla niej odpowiedni płód. Już teraz istniały sposoby na sprowadzenie kogoś z martwych, ale miały swoje wady pod względem niestabilności lub braku wspomnień. A jeśli Voldemort zamierzał to zrobić, chciał, aby Izar powrócił takim, jakim był. Pragnął w końcu, by dziecko było w stanie zrozumieć, iż to on wygrał to wyzwanie.

Jego proces myślowy przerwało stukanie w okno. Szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się, gdy machnął nadgarstkiem, pozwalając wlecieć do środka brunatnej sowie. Widniejąca na liście pieczęć Ministerstwa sprawiła, że zazgrzytał zębami. Odwiązał go od zwierzęcia, zupełnie je ignorując, kiedy ptak wyleciał szybko z pokoju, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

 

_Ministrze Riddle’u,_

_Prosił Pan, bym skontaktował się z Panem w razie nagłego wypadku. Wierzymy mocno, że potrzebuje Pan odpoczynku po swojej ciężkiej pracy, ale pojawiła się okoliczność, którą musi się Pan zająć osobiście._

_Tego wieczoru zaatakowane zostały granice Hogwartu oraz wioska Hogsmeade. Chociaż gorąco pragnąłbym zapewnić, iż jest to sprawka ludzi Dumbledore’a, z przykrością informuję, że to robota Francuzów. Wygląda na to, że Czarna Pani, pomimo nowego Ministra Magii i wycofania się Czarnego Pana, nie jest skłonna zaprzestać swoich ataków na Wielką Brytanię._

_Społeczeństwo czeka na Pańskie zapewnienia, iż nie dojdzie do kolejnej wojny. Również Rada pragnie nawiązać z Panem współpracę w obliczu tego nowego zagrożenia._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_podsekretarz Swenson_

 

Opuszczając gwałtownie list na biurko, Voldemort spojrzał złowieszczo na przeciwległą ścianę. Marjolaina. Co za bezczelna, żądna uwagi kobieta! I do tego jako jedyna zdolna w tej chwili do wyjawienia, że Tom Riddle i Lord Voldemort to jedna i ta sama osoba. Wątpił, aby społeczeństwo jej uwierzyło, ale stanowiła zagrożenie, którym trzeba było się zająć. Że też była na tyle głupia, aby mieć czelność postawić stopę na jego ziemi i rzucić mu wyzwanie!

Jej niechęć do wycofania się z tej wojny nie mogła nadejść w mniej nieodpowiednim czasie. Dopiero co odbudował Wielką Brytanię i zyskał zaufanie oraz szacunek społeczeństwa. A do tego musiał skupić się na Izarze.

Nagłe pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło go z zamyślenia i przywołało z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Opanowawszy się, otworzył je machnięciem ręki i patrzył poprzez na wpół opuszczone powieki, jak do środka wchodzi Lucjusz Malfoy. Ramiona blondyna były sztywno wyprostowane, gdy się do niego zbliżał.

— Mój Panie. – Lucjusz uklęknął.

Długie, jasne włosy opadły mu na ramiona, nagle przypominając Voldemortowi, jak Izar przyznał kiedyś, że czuje pewien „pociąg” do blondynów – oczywiście po to, aby go zdenerwować. Wraz z tym wspomnieniem opanowała go kolejna fala gniewu i determinacji.

— Chcę, byś coś dla mnie zrobił – szepnął cicho, spoglądając z niesmakiem na włosy mężczyzny. Osobiście nie widział w nich nic nadzwyczajnego. – Idź do domu Potterów i zabierz z niego wszystko, co może zawierać DNA Lily Potter.

Lucjusz podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, aby stwierdzić, że nie sypiał ostatnio zbyt wiele. Ach ci ludzie. Tak łatwo można było ich uszkodzić. Oczy blondyna nie były jednak ospałe ani odległe, tylko rozszerzone z przerażenia.

Lecz mężczyzna szybko ukrył odczuwane przez siebie zdziwienie i przełknął ślinę. Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Coś było nie tak i to właśnie dlatego postawi przed Rookwoodem dokładnie takie samo zadanie. Nadszedł czas, by przetestować lojalność blondyna.

— Planujesz… planujesz go wskrzesić… mój Panie?

Voldemort wstał z krzesła, wciąż nie pozwalając mężczyźnie podnieść się z pozycji klęczącej.

— Nie sądzę, by to była twoja sprawa, Lucjuszu. Twoja przydatność zaczyna się wyczerpywać, tak samo jak moja tolerancja wobec twojej egzystencji. – Voldemort wyciągnął rękę i chwycił niezbyt delikatnie szczękę swojego sługi. – Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że Izar tego chciał. Gdybym miał w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, byłbyś martwy w chwili, w której położyłeś na nim swoje ręce.

— Rozumiem, mój Panie – szepnął Lucjusz, marszcząc brwi. – Żywię wielką nadzieję, że uda ci się…

— _Uda mi się_ go wskrzesić – splunął Voldemort, puszczając z obrzydzeniem szczękę blondyna. – Nie śmiej w to wątpić.

— Wybacz, Panie. – Lucjusz pochylił mocniej głowę. – Z powodu śmierci Izara i wciąż pogarszającego się stanu mojego syna nie myślę już tak jasno jak kiedyś. Jednak wykonam to zadanie. Mam udać się do domu Regulusa Blacka, aby zrobić to samo?

Voldemort przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu słudze.

— Czy Black wie o śmierci swojego syna? Kto jeszcze? Jestem pewien, że najprawdopodobniej powiedziałeś o tym wszystkim, którzy tylko mieli ochotę cię słuchać. – Nie miało to tak naprawdę żadnego znaczenia. Izar wróci jako dziecko, najlepiej więc będzie, aby „Izar Black” zniknął z pamięci wszystkich ludzi. Jeśli miał być szczery, było to doskonałe zakończenie pierwszej fazy ich nieśmiertelności.

Czubki uszu Lucjusza poróżowiały, ale zachował on kamienną twarz.

— Tak, Regulus i Severus wiedzą. Tak samo jak moja żona i… Daphne Greengrass. – Szare oczy przesunęły się na Voldemorta. Obaj wiedzieli, że to Greengrass zdecydowanie aż za bardzo rozpowszechni wkrótce tę informację.

Był szczerze zaskoczony, że Regulus Black nie walił jeszcze w jego drzwi. Mężczyzna zawsze pragnął być częścią życia swojego syna i brał sobie głęboko do serca jego bezpieczeństwo.

Czarny Pan minął Lucjusza i przestawił kilka leżących na biurku dokumentów. Pozwolił, by przez dłuższą chwilę blondyn klęczał przed nim w milczeniu.

— Znajdziesz DNA Lily Potter i Regulusa Blacka. Potem chcę, abyś przyprowadził do mnie Bellatriks. Nie odpowiada na moje wezwania przez Znak. – Szkarłatne oczy przesunęły się na posępną postać. – Kiedy skończysz, będę najpewniej w swoim gabinecie. Możesz odejść.

Przymrużonymi oczami obserwował, jak Lucjusz ucieka z pokoju. Coś było z nim nie tak. I Voldemort wkrótce dowie się, o co chodzi.

Do tego czasu…

Jego wzrok opadł na list od podsekretarza. Lucjusz wróci po tym, jak zapewni prasę, że Marjolaina nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia.

 

**~*~**

 

_Drogi Tomie Riddle’u,_

_A może powinnam powiedzieć: Lordzie Voldemorcie? Tak czy inaczej, bez względu na to, jaką masz na sobie obecnie fasadę, mam propozycję dla nich obu._

_Wielka Brytania przez ostatnich kilka dni doświadczała brutalności mojej armii. Nie tylko nie zaprzestanę tych ataków, ale wkrótce wzrosną w siłę. Moja armia przeszła ostatnio gruntowną renowację. Choć jesteśmy silni, nie dzierżymy jeszcze władzy, jakiej pragnę. Widzisz, pomimo że Francuskie Ministerstwo uznawane jest za najbardziej dyplomatyczne na świecie, daleko jest temu do prawdy. Nie można znaleźć tutaj demokracji, tylko dobrze ukrytą monarchię. W tutejszym społeczeństwie czarodziejów ludzie nie mają wolności, którą tak słusznie zdobyli ostatnio Brytyjczycy._

_Stworzenie godnej zaufania armii zajęło mi lata. Nie mam jednak złudzeń. Francuski rząd z każdym dniem wzrasta w siłę. To dlatego do ciebie piszę. Muszę poprosić o sojusz._

_Ta współpraca przyniosłaby korzyści nam obojgu. Pozwól, że wyjaśnię._

_Jeśli wyciągniesz pomocną dłoń, ataki na twoje terytorium ustaną i reputacja Toma Riddle’a pozostanie niezszargana. Społeczność Wielkiej Brytanii doświadczyła już jednego niekompetentnego Ministra – tym razem z pewnością będą mieli więcej pewności siebie i bez wahania wykopią cię ze stanowiska, jeśli nie sprostasz ich oczekiwaniom. Ostatnie, czego potrzeba teraz Wielkiej Brytanii, to wojna. A jestem gotowa rzucić ci wyzwanie. Twoi szpiedzy w moich szeregach zostali zabici i jestem przekonana, że znajdujesz się obecnie w gorszej sytuacji niż ja. Nie będziesz wiedział, jak wyśledzić moją bazę. A jeśli zaatakujesz Francję, nie jestem, tak jak ty, Ministrem. Nie zranisz przy tym mnie osobiście, tylko kraj._

_Po drugie, jeśli Tom Riddle zdecyduje się na współpracę, Wielka Brytania zyska silnego sprzymierzeńca. Kiedy zinfiltruję Ministerstwo, nawiążemy sojusz. Wielka Brytania i Francja będą razem nie do powstrzymania, a nasi obywatele będą czuli się znacznie bezpieczniej._

_No i, oczywiście, muszę zaspokoić również potrzeby Lorda Voldemorta. Dla niego mam coś znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonującego. Nie jestem zainteresowana nieśmiertelnością, a ostatnio otrzymałam mały, krwistoczerwony kamień, znany jako Kamień Filozoficzny. Potrafi zamienić każdy metal w najczystsze złoto, ale, co najważniejsze, wytwarza też Eliksir Życia, który daje nieśmiertelność temu, kto go wypije. Niedawno poinformowano mnie, że twój chłoptaś pożegnał się z życiem. Ten Kamień mógłby sprowadzić go z powrotem, czyż nie? Mówi się również, że wzmacnia umiejętności alchemiczne właściciela do tego stopnia, iż nie ma dla niego rzeczy niemożliwych._

_Dam ci czas na rozważenie korzyści towarzyszących posiadaniu takiego Kamienia._

_Jeśli zdecydujesz, że ten sojusz wart jest twojego czasu, prześlij mi sowę. Moim jedynym żądaniem jest, abyś przyszedł sam. Możesz jak najbardziej wziąć ze sobą swoją armię, o ile tylko nie będzie wchodziła mi w drogę. Te negocjacje dotyczą tylko mnie i ciebie._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Lady Marjolaina_

 

Tom Riddle odrzucił od siebie list. Splątawszy palce, oparł na złożonych rękach brodę i rozważył ostatni obrót wydarzeń. Wiedział co nieco o tym, że Francja nie jest wcale tak wspaniała, jak się o niej mówi. Tamtejsze Ministerstwo było straszliwie skorumpowane, a Marjolaina pragnęła zinfiltrować je od korzeni.

Pierwszym jego odruchem było spalenie listu. Była idiotką, a także zaprzysięgłym wrogiem Izara. Nie było mowy, aby zgodził się na współpracowanie z nią. Istniały jednak pewne… sposobności do wykorzystania tego sojuszu dla własnych celów. Niezmiernie kuszący był również sam Kamień Filozoficzny, który zwiększyłby jego umiejętności alchemiczne. Z jego pomocą mógłby sprowadzić Izara nawet jeszcze szybciej, niż początkowo zakładał.

No i zawsze mógł pomagać jej, póki nie udałoby się im rozgromić Francuskiego rządu. Wtedy mógłby się przeciwko niej odwrócić i samemu zawłaszczyć sobie Francję. Izarowi z pewnością by się ona spodobała. Chłopiec wychwalał kiedyś piękno tamtejszej magicznej społeczności i zapierającą dech w piersiach architekturę, której na próżno było szukać w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Wiedział, że jeśli całkowicie zignoruje jej list, czarownica dotrzyma swojej obietnicy i będzie kontynuowała ataki na Wielką Brytanię. A społeczeństwo zaczęło już powoli zapominać o strachu, jaki szerzył „Lord Voldemort” i krzyczało w proteście przed nauczaniem w Hogwarcie Czarnej Magii. Ludzie nigdy nie lubili zmian. I szybko zapominali o przeszłości. Może nadszedł czas, aby Lord Voldemort znów się pojawił. Jeśli Czarna Pani zacznie atakować Wielką Brytanię, Tom Riddle stanie się kolejnym Rufusem Scrimgeourem.

Zamknął oczy.

Dlaczego planowanie stało się nagle tak uciążliwe? Dlaczego nie wywoływało już u niego tych gorących emocji?

— Potrzebuję cię – przyznał cicho Riddle w pustkę swojego gabinetu. – Mimo że mnie zdradziłeś.

Odsunął od siebie list. Mógł wskrzesić Izara bez użycia Kamienia. A Wielkiej Brytanii przyda się kolejna pobudka. Zupełnie nie obchodziło go społeczeństwo i ludzie, którzy może pod wpływem tej decyzji zginą. Marjolaina była słaba. Voldemort nie miał wątpliwości, że będzie w stanie pozbyć się zarówno jej, jak i jej armii, jeśli kiedykolwiek postawi stopę w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ten „sojusz” przyniósłby korzyści jedynie jej.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Riddle poprawił okulary i odchrząknął.

— Wejść.

Lucjusz Malfoy wkroczył sztywno do jego gabinetu. Jego ramiona otaczał ciężki płaszcz, a włosy były związane mocno na karku. Mimo że wyglądał nieco lepiej niż wcześniej, Riddle szybko spostrzegł chorobliwą bladość jego twarzy i zaciśnięte z napięciem usta.

Zachęcony gestem Lucjusz usiadł z wdziękiem na przeciwległym krześle.

— Ministrze – wyszeptał jedwabiście, choć w jego głosie słychać było drżenie. – Przybyłem, aby się do czegoś przyznać.

Riddle położył dłoń na policzku i spojrzał na Lucjusza ze znużeniem.

— Izar… — Blondyn przełknął z trudem ślinę i uniósł brwi, aby zapanować nad wyrazem swojej twarzy. – On przyszedł do mnie w noc przed swoją śmiercią.

To oświadczenie napotkało się z ciszą. Riddle czuł zaciskające jego żołądek złe przeczucie, w wyniku którego nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć ani zrobić. Jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie, gdy patrzył, jak Lucjusz walczy ze słowami.

— Aby wyjaśnić wszelkie nieporozumienia: równie mocno co ty pragnę wskrzeszenia Izara. Zrobię w tym celu wszystko, co tylko możliwe. Skoro to już wyjaśniłem, muszę przyznać, że popełniłem wielki błąd. – Lucjusz zacisnął mocno usta. – Tej nocy, sześć dni temu, przyszedł do mnie i poprosił mnie o tą… niezwykłą przysługę. Gdybym miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co planuje, odmówiłbym. Ja…

— O co cię poprosił? – przerwał mu groźnie Riddle.

Lucjusz opuścił wzrok na złożone dłonie.

— Abym zniszczył w domu Jamesa Pottera wszelkie ślady Lily Potter. Ja… Pottera nie było tej nocy w mieście, więc zniszczyłem każdy należący do niej fragment, jaki wezwałem. Krótko mówiąc, poprosił mnie o pozbycie się jej DNA. – Lucjusz odetchnął głośno. – Kiedy dałeś mi rozkaz zebrania jej materiału genetycznego, zdałem sobie sprawę, co dokładnie na żądanie Izara zrobiłem. Desperacko szukałem czegokolwiek, co mogłem przegapić w domu Pottera, ale wiedziałem, że niczego tam nie znajdę. Dlatego udałem się w każde miejsce, w którym kiedykolwiek ją widziałem, między innymi do Departamentu Tajemnic. Kiedy i tam rzuciłem zaklęcie przywołujące, nic do mnie nie przyleciało. – Riddle pozostał w bezruchu, wpatrując się tępo w Lucjusza. – Podejrzewam, że Izarowi w niszczeniu DNA musiało pomóc więcej osób, Ministrze – kontynuował delikatnie Lucjusz. – Mówię tak, bo… bo nie mogłem znaleźć nigdzie również materiału genetycznego Regulusa. Co więcej, zarówno on, jak i Severus nie są już dłużej w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zniknęli, a wraz z nimi ich DNA. Przeszukałem pod jego kątem nawet Hogwart, ale _niczego_ nie mogłem znaleźć. – Blondyn zamrugał, widząc beznamiętny wyraz na twarzy Riddle’a. – Izar musiał to przewidzieć, musiał chcieć, aby to wszystko tak się właśnie zakończyło. Profesjonalnie zatarł za sobą wszystkie ślady…

— Bellatriks… — warknął Riddle.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę, wciąż zaciskając swoje pokryte rękawicami dłonie.

— Nie żyje. Znajdujący się na Grimmauld Place gobelin rodu Blacków twierdzi, że jest martwa.

Riddle wstał i machnął rękami tak gwałtownie, że Lucjusz aż podskoczył.

— _Wynoś się_.

Malfoy wstał równie szybko. Ukłoniwszy się, odwrócił się na pięcie i wymknął pośpiesznie z gabinetu.

Rzuciwszy bezróżdżkowo na gabinet zaklęcie uciszające, Riddle wydał z siebie ochrypły ryk i uderzył mocno dłońmi o biurko.

— _Kurwa_ – szepnął wściekle. – Nawet zza grobu wciąż sobie ze mną pogrywasz! – Szkarłatne oczy zalśniły ostro zza okularów. – Pewnie się teraz ze mnie śmiejesz, co?

Wyprostował się nagle, patrząc na biurko. Izarowi jakoś udało się w noc przed ich wyprawą do Little Hangleton zapiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik. Jakby tego było mało, miał jeszcze nawet czas na wstąpienie do jego gabinetu na seks. Bo Voldemort pamiętał doskonale, jak nasienie Izara poplamiło biurko, o które się obecnie opierał. Po wszystkim chłopak oczyścił zarówno siebie, jak i gabinet. Wtedy Voldemort nie poświęcił temu żadnej uwagi.

Nawet gdy ze sobą byli, Izar wciąż go oszukiwał.

Sycząc długo, Voldemort pochylił głowę i oparł się o blat. Nie było żadnego DNA. Wiedział, że Rookwood zgłosi się do niego z takim samym problemem. Wysłał go z tym zadaniem nawet jeszcze przed Malfoyem, a ten wciąż szukał jakichkolwiek śladów materiału genetycznego. Nie było jednak czego zbierać.

A bez DNA…

Przez krótką sekundę i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Voldemort rozważał samobójstwo.

_Nie!_

Wyplącze się z tego. Izar jeszcze nie wygrał.

Voldemort wiedział niemal od razu, gdy tylko to wszystko się zaczęło, że Izar widział swoją śmierć i był również świadomy, że chłopiec zdawał sobie sprawę, iż pragnie wykorzystać pierścień Gauntów, aby go wskrzesić. Ostatni obrót wydarzeń sprawił jednak, że Voldemort uświadomił sobie, iż Izar zobaczył znacznie więcej. Musiał widzieć jego plan sprowadzenia go zza grobu poprzez Bellatriks i płód. Dziecko udaremniło każdy jego krok!

Gdyby nie był w tak okropnym nastroju, pogratulowałby mu dobrze wykonanej roboty.

Zamiast tego jednak chwycił list od Marjolainy i zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu.


	71. Część II Rozdział 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła **Paanna Mi**.  
>  Betowała **Felly** oraz **anga971**.
> 
> Słowniczek: **wężomowa**

**Rozdział trzydziesty dziewiąty**  

Długimi, bladymi palcami Voldemort owinął się mocniej płaszczem, ochraniając się przed wyjątkowo silnym wiatrem szarpiącym i pociągającym figlarnie za jego szaty. Zakrywający jego twarz kaptur zadrgał pod wpływem gwałtownego żywiołu, jak gdyby zastanawiając się, czy wsunąć się bardziej na głowę, czy może poddać wichrowi i zupełnie ją ujawnić. Voldemort nie pozwolił mu o tym zdecydować i chwycił płaszcz przy gardle, zmuszając kaptur do pozostania w miejscu.

Przechyliwszy do tyłu głowę, spojrzał oceniająco na mały dworek, do którego został zaproszony. Znajdował się obecnie w niewielkim magicznym miasteczku we Francji. W pobliżu nie mieściły się żadne ważne, charakterystyczne obiekty, a tutejsza populacja była niewielka. Brukowaną ulicę otaczały malutkie sklepiki, równoległe do niewielkiej rezydencji, naprzeciw której właśnie stał. Ze względu na wysokie sklepienia łukowe i ozdobione witrażami okna przypominała bardziej kościół, niż cokolwiek innego.

Szkarłatne oczy zmrużyły się, gdy wspiął się po schodach w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Nie wyczuwał w pobliżu żadnych barier antyaportacyjnych, a sam dworek nie wyglądał na miejsce, w którym pomieściłoby się wielu czarodziejów. Marjolaina wciąż prawdopodobnie była ranna po spotkaniu z Izarem. Lub może po prostu zbierała po nim siły. Tak czy inaczej, Voldemort nie sądził, aby zaszła daleko bez swoich popleczników.

On sam zdecydował się zostawić swoich śmierciożerców w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie chciał, aby dowiedzieli się o jego negocjacjach z Marjolainą, skoro nie był pewny, czy coś z nich wyjdzie. Całkiem poważnie zastanawiał się nawet nad zabiciem jej i zabraniem Kamienia Filozoficznego siłą – w końcu niczego więcej od niej nie chciał. Gdyby jednak to nie potoczyło się po jego myśli, był skory do wykorzystania jej, aby zawłaszczyć sobie Francję.

A jeśli była to tylko pułapka, aby go zabić?

No cóż, był gotów się przed nią bronić. Wziął ze sobą również awaryjnego świstoklika, na wypadek gdyby musiał uciec niczym tchórz.

Pod wieloma względami, kiedy chwycił kołatkę i trzykrotnie zastukał nią o drzwi, czuł się jak Dumbledore. Gorzko przypomniał sobie również wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Voldemort nie tak dawno pysznił się przed nim, że jest zbyt inteligentny, aby z własnej woli wejść w pułapkę. Wówczas nie pojmował jeszcze jednak, że jego kochankiem jest prawdziwy geniusz, który nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby móc spoczywać w spokoju i udaremnić każdy plan dotyczący jego wskrzeszenia.

Zanim mógłby ponownie zapukać, drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich młody blondyn i spojrzał oceniająco na Voldemorta.

— _Puis-je vous aider?*  
_

Czarny Pan doskonale rozumiał francuski, ale nie miał zamiaru nic w nim mówić.

— Przyszedłem do Marjolainy.

Usta blondyna wygięły się w górę, a jego oczy zabłysły.

— Ach tak, wejdź – zaprosił łamanym angielskim.

Voldemort wkroczył do absurdalnie okazałej rezydencji, której sklepienia udekorowane były malowidłami. Przy suficie oraz nad podłogą mieściły się złote gzymsy, a posadzka wykonana została z ciemnego drewna i pokryta bogato szytymi dywanami. Bez względu jednak na to, jak luksusowo to wszystko wyglądało, Voldemort zaczął czuć zaniepokojenie, gdy zaprowadzono go na tyły budynku w kierunku wąskich schodów.

W czasie swojej drogi napotkał bardzo niewielu czarodziejów. I choć nie było ich sporo, wszyscy oni ubrani byli w biało-szare szaty i obserwowali go z ostrożnością oraz nieufnością. Voldemort zignorował ich bez problemu, ale pozostał świadomy każdego najmniejszego wykonywanego przez nich ruchu. Powrócił też pamięcią do ataku na Hogwart. Był niemal całkowicie pewien, że wtedy szaty armii Marjolainy były ciemnozielone.

W co ona sobie pogrywała? Wspomniała w liście, że odnawia swoją armię. Czyżby częścią tych zmian była zmiana kolorów?

Co za głupota…

Bez względu na jej stojące za tym intencje, Voldemort spostrzegł, że w miarę tego, jak wspina się po schodach, jego niepokój jeszcze bardziej wzrasta. Ściany stawały się coraz węższe, a wielki luksus zniknął. Miejsce wypolerowanych, drewnianych podłóg i marmurowych schodów zajęły skrzypiące deski. Temperatura spadła o wiele stopni, a atmosfera znacznie się przyciemniła. Musieli zbliżać się do najwyższego piętra, gdy nagle przewodnik Voldemorta gwałtownie zamarł.

_Wkrótce zrozumiesz, do czego zdolny jest posunąć się człowiek, aby połączyć się ponownie ze swoimi ukochanymi…_

Blondyn wskazał na ostatnią koordynację schodów.

— Tam – poinstruował, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

_Niedługo być może znajdziesz się w podobnej sytuacji, co ja teraz – chętny wejść w pułapkę, aby tylko móc choć jeszcze jeden raz rzucić okiem na Izara…_

Voldemort zerknął podejrzliwie na swojego francuskiego przewodnika, po czym ruszył spokojnie w górę wąskich schodów. Przeklęty Dumbledore, przeklęty Izar. Robił teraz dokładnie to, przed czym przestrzegał go starzec, choć, z drugiej strony, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej go słuchał? Potrzebował tego Kamienia. Był potężniejszy niż ona. U szczytu tych schodów z pewnością nie czeka na niego żadna pułapka.

Niemniej jednak wytężył słuch, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ostrzec go przed tym, co zastanie na najwyższym piętrze rezydencji. Poczuł chłodny powiew powietrza dochodzący z czegoś, co najpewniej było otwartym balkonem, a do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk szeleszczącej szaty.

Ale, co najważniejsze… _zapach_ …

Voldemort zachwiał się na ułamek sekundy na klatce schodowej, po czym pośpiesznie pokonał ostatnie stopnie. Oparł ręce o dygoczącą poręcz, ze względu na zapach wiedząc, że to _musi_ być pułapka. W tej samej chwili zdał sobie jednak nagle sprawę, że byłby w stanie zaakceptować swoją śmierć. Dumbledore miał rację. Był skłonny iść dalej ścieżką prowadzącą do jego upadku, o ile tylko ten jeden ostatni raz będzie mógł _poczuć_ ten zapach.

Postawił nogi na samym skraju schodów, patrząc z niedowierzaniem w stojącą pewnie na balkonie postać. Wcale nie czekała na niego mściwa Marjolaina. O nie. O barierkę balkonu wspierał ramiona młody, szczupły mężczyzna, spoglądając na panoramę miasta, całkowicie odwrócony do niego plecami. Ubrany był w białe, piękne szaty, mocno kontrastujące z jego ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami.

Chłopiec musiał wyczuć już jego obecność, ale pozostał od niego odwrócony – jak gdyby chcąc go jeszcze chwilę dłużej podrażnić.

— Wiesz – zaczął młodzieniec – jestem trochę rozczarowany tym, jak łatwo było cię tu zwabić, ale zarazem zadowolony z siebie. – W jego rękach spoczywał krwistoczerwony Kamień Filozoficzny. Chłopiec powoli się odwrócił. – Cóż takiego mi kiedyś powiedziałeś? – Postukał szyderczo kamieniem o brodę. – Ach tak! Nigdy nie pozwól, by twoi wrogowie wiedzieli, czego pragniesz, bo łatwo mogą kontrolować wtedy ciebie oraz twoje działania.

— _Izar._

 

**~*~**

 

— Pan i pani Malfoy?

Lucjusz zamrugał, otrząsając się z głębokiego odrętwienia i obrócił leniwie ciało w stronę mężczyzny wkraczającego do szpitalnej sali Draco. Kasztanowe włosy przybysza zaczesane były do tyłu, a część jego twarzy zakrywały okulary o grubych oprawkach. Posiadał jednak arystokratyczne rysy i otaczała go przytłaczająca atmosfera powagi. Nie wyglądał znajomo, a jego mocny, francuski akcent wywołał w Lucjuszu tylko jeszcze większą podejrzliwość.

— Tak? – To Narcyza jako pierwsza wstała. Jej dłoń spoczęła na łóżku Draco, podczas gdy całkowicie odwróciła się do nieznajomego. Wolną ręką podświadomie poprawiła włosy, rozpaczliwie próbując odzyskać swoje nieskazitelne opanowanie.

Lucjusz natomiast dalej siedział. Nie sądził, aby przydał mu się teraz na coś jego urok. Depresja odebrała mu ostatnio jego królewską grację. A odkąd Izar…

Ze względu na stan Draco, wraz z Narcyzą zaczęli zastanawiać się, kiedy powinni zatrzymać podtrzymujące jego życie urządzenia. Była to trudna decyzja i ich obu przerażały towarzyszące jej konsekwencje. Żadne z nich nie chciało wrócić po tym do społeczeństwa, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, nie uprzedziwszy wcześniej o przyjeździe – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Jestem uzdrowiciel Lefevre z francuskiego Instytutu Medycznego.

Narcyza wciągnęła głośno powietrze, a Lucjusz gwałtownie się wyprostował. Pochodzący z Francji uzdrowiciel Lefevre specjalizował się w oparzeniach i gdy tylko dowiedzieli się o stanie Draco, natychmiast próbowali zarezerwować jego usługi. Lefevre znany był w całej Europie z leczenia poważnie poparzonych ofiar. Jego pacjenci przeważnie w pełni odzyskiwali zdrowie i byli w stanie funkcjonować równie dobrze, co przed wypadkiem.

Lefevre odrzucił wówczas prośby Malfoyów, twierdząc, że zajmuje się obecnie we Francji innym pacjentem. Bez względu na to, jak wiele złota mu proponowali, jego odpowiedź pozostawała taka sama.

Narcyza i Lucjusz uścisnęli jego dłoń, wciąż oniemiali z szoku.

— Jeśli moja pomoc wciąż jest potrzebna, chciałbym zająć się Draco. – Lefevre spojrzał ponad okularami na obandażowanego chłopca. – Skoro udało mu się do tej pory przetrwać, wierzę, że ma dość siły, aby z tego wyjść. Nie mogę jednak gwarantować, że przeżyje leczenie, któremu go poddam. To ryzyko, które muszą państwo podjąć.

— Wierzę, że wraz z mężem jesteśmy na to gotowi – odezwała się w imieniu ich obu Narcyza, wciąż przyciskając dłoń do gardła. – Proszę wybaczyć za bezpośredniość, uzdrowicielu Lefevre, ale myślałam, że miał pan we Francji pacjenta?

Mężczyzna posłał im lekki uśmiech, który sprawiał wrażenie bardziej drapieżnego niż pocieszającego.

— Obawiam się, że moja pacjentka, Lady Marjolaina… zmarła ponad tydzień temu. Zapewniam, że przyczyna jej śmierci nie była związana z moim leczeniem, więc nie ma powodów do obaw. – Uzdrowiciel umilkł na chwilę, po czym spojrzał prosto na Lucjusza. – Lord Black przesyła pozdrowienia, panie Malfoy.

Po raz pierwszy od usłyszenia o stanie Draco, Narcyza wybuchła płaczem. Musiała czuć przytłaczającą ulgę, która sprawiła, że nie była już w stanie dłużej trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy. Gdy Draco walczył o przetrwanie, nieustannie przy nim siedziała, nie pozwalając sobie na okazanie smutku na wypadek, gdyby był świadomy swojego otoczenia. Teraz, gdy przydarzył się ten cud, całe jej opanowanie roztrzaskało się na kawałeczki.

Lucjusz osunął się niezdarnie na krześle i przycisnął dłoń do twarzy, powoli łącząc ze sobą wszystkie kropki. Drżący uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta i mężczyzna roześmiał się wesoło. Najwyraźniej będzie musiał jak najszybciej odwiedzić Francję. Przebywał w niej teraz czarodziej, któremu zawdzięczał całe życie.

— _Izar_ – szepnął z czcią.

 

**~*~**

 

— _Izar._

W wezwaniu Voldemorta pobrzmiewała tak surowa emocja, że Izar zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno właśnie on wyszeptał jego imię.

Spojrzał na Czarnego Pana z równą intensywnością, co ten na niego, pławiąc się w jego znajomym widoku. Minął zaledwie nieco ponad tydzień, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli, ale wydawało mu się, jakby to były całe lata. I choć ogromnie pragnął napawać się teraz widokiem oszołomionego Lorda Voldemorta, musiał przypomnieć sobie, że wszystko, co się do tej pory wydarzyło, miało swój konkretny powód.

Ustawiwszy nogi w pozycji do ataku, wyciągnął ramię i przywołał płomienie, które połaskotały skórę jego dłoni.

— Powinieneś być martwy – szepnął bez ogródek. Ogień wyskoczył z opuszków jego palców i potoczył się leniwie pod stopy Voldemorta. Jego celem nie było skrzywdzenie go, a tylko przestraszenie. Czarny Pan jednak jedynie dalej się w Izara wpatrywał, nie zwracając na osaczające jego buty płomienie najmniejszej uwagi. – Rezydencję otaczają niemożliwe do wykrycia bariery antyaportacyjne. Najprawdopodobniej nie mogłeś ich wyczuć. – Izar uśmiechnął się lekko. – Domyśliłem się także, iż zabierzesz ze sobą awaryjny świstoklik. Obawiam się, że nie zadziała w tym pokoju. A znając cię, nie wziąłeś ze sobą żadnego wsparcia. Gdybym był Marjolainą, znajdowałbyś się teraz sześć stóp pod ziemią.

Usta Voldemorta wykręciły się w ciemny uśmieszek.

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak absurdalnie wyglądasz – kontynuował wkurzony Izar. Planował te spotkanie przez wiele dni, ale z całą pewnością nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie takiej reakcji Voldemorta. Czarny Pan tylko naprzeciwko niego _stał_ i się na niego patrzył. – Właśnie… — Urwał, gdy Voldemort jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedł nad płomieniami i się do niego zbliżył. – Właśnie wszedłeś w taką samą pułapkę, jaką zastawiłeś na Dumbledore’a…

Opuścił rękę, kiedy Czarny Pan do niego podszedł. Namiętność lśniąca w jego szkarłatnych oczach niemal Izara rozpuściła.

— Cholera, Tom – warknął. – Nie próbuj odebrać mi triumfu z tego, że to ja jestem w końcu tym, który _ciebie_ upomina… — Znowu urwał, gdy Voldemort ujął dłońmi jego twarz.

— Doskonale ci idzie. Czuję się głęboko zawstydzony. – A jednak ton mężczyzny sugerował, że jest _daleki_ od zawstydzenia.

Izar pojął, jak niewielkie było jego opanowanie, gdy dawał się ponieść gniewowi. W przeszłości, ilekroć przegrał z Voldemortem, przysięgał sobie zemstę i był wściekły. Teraz, gdy udało mu się w końcu wygrać rundę, _wielką_ rundę, Voldemort zachowywał się, jakby to _on_ był zwycięzcą. Izar nie wyczuwał z jego strony żadnego gniewu, tylko zadowolenie z siebie.

Zanim którykolwiek z nich mógłby kontynuować tę sprzeczkę, Voldemort gwałtownie się odwrócił i machnął w irytacji ręką. Izar patrzył z dezaprobatą, jak Moreau, jego poplecznik, biegnie po schodach na Czarnego Pana. Blondyn ściskał w ręce różdżkę, gotów zaatakować go za tak nieformalne dotykanie Izara. Oczywistym było, że Voldemort nie uznawał go za wartego swojego czasu, bo bezceremonialnie pchnął nim brutalnie o ścianę. Francuz wylądował na niej niezgrabnie i stracił przytomność, choć pozostał żywy.

Mimo że Izar słyszał bicie jego serca, wiedział, że Moreau będzie potrzebował pomocy uzdrowiciela. W tej chwili jednak to Voldemort wymagał jego niepodzielnej uwagi.

— Czyżby kolejny blondyn mający na twoim punkcie bzika? – zapytał okrutnie Voldemort.

Izar skrzyżował mocno ramiona i spojrzał na niego krytycznie. W wybuchowym działaniu Czarnego Pana kryło się coś więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać i nie było one spowodowane tylko tym, że kolejny mężczyzna wykazywał Izarem zainteresowanie. Nie, Voldemort był… urażony? Urażony, że naprawdę przegrał to istotne wyzwanie.

Ujrzenie prawdziwego Voldemorta, tego, na którego był dzisiaj przygotowany, dodało mu pewności siebie.

— Wierzę, że mimo iż czujesz ulgę, że żyję, jesteś zły za to, że udało mi się bez twojej pomocy zrobić skuteczny ruch w kolejnej fazie naszej nieśmiertelności. Przestań już się tak z tego powodu pienić i przyznaj, że zupełnie nie potrafisz przegrywać.

— Że nie potrafię przegrywać? – powtórzył gwałtownie Voldemort, spoglądając na niego.

— Że nie potrafisz przegrywać – zgodził się szyderczo Izar, pieszcząc opuszkiem kciuka Kamień Filozoficzny. – Po prostu to przyznaj, skarbie. _Absolutnie_ poległeś w grze, jaką ze sobą toczyliśmy. – Izar przechylił na bok głowę. – Przyznaj – powtórzył z większą siłą. – _Wygrałem_.

Voldemort stał kilka stóp od niego, zaciskając uparcie wargi.

— Niczego nie przyznam, póki nie powiesz mi, co dokładnie zrobiłeś. – Jego wzrok przesunął się po twarzy Izara, a jego spostrzegawczy i inteligentny umysł szybko zauważył wszystkie różnice. – Twoje włosy są jaśniejsze, a usta i oczy bledsze. – Szkarłatne oczy się zmrużyły. – Na twojej twarzy widać pęknięcia.

Izar przeczesał bladą ręką włosy, zerkając zarozumiale na Czarnego Pana.

— W ciągu kilku dni rysy mojej twarzy wrócą do normy.

Długi palec wzniósł się w powietrze i wskazał na niego oskarżycielsko.

— Stworzyłeś tamtej nocy doppelgangera**. A teraz do siebie dochodzisz. – Voldemort wyprostował ramiona. – Ty głupi _idioto_! Jak bliski byłeś śmierci?

Izara nie zaskoczyło, że Voldemort był wystarczająco mądry, aby samemu zauważyć oznaki stworzenia doppelgangera. Właściwie to nawet czułby się szczerze rozczarowany, gdyby mężczyzna sam się tego nie domyślił.

— Nie miałem wiele czasu, aby go stworzyć – zaczął powoli Izar. – Musiałem poprosić o pomoc Severusa i Regulusa. Trzy pary rąk są znacznie efektywniejsze niż jedna. Lecz jako że nie mogliśmy zbyt długo nad nim pracować, wiedziałem, że podejmuję duże ryzyko. Wpadłem w głęboki trans i dopiero Severus siłą ściągnął mnie z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

Istniały dwa rodzaje doppelgangerów. Najpowszechniejszym i najprostszym do zbudowania był taki, który stawał się bezpośrednią kopią twórcy. Gdyby zdecydował się na jego skonstruowanie, po Wielkiej Brytanii chodziłoby w jednym czasie dwóch Izarów. Doppelganger posiadałby takie same maniery jak prawdziwy Izar, ale nie byłoby między nimi połączenia. Kontrolowanie go byłoby znacznie trudniejsze.

I to właśnie dlatego Izar zdecydował się na stworzenie mroczniejszej i bardziej skomplikowanej wersji doppelgangera. Ten, którego stworzył, również był jego fizycznym sobowtórem, ale by mógł w jakikolwiek sposób funkcjonować, prawdziwy Izar musiał wpaść w magiczny trans i przesłać w niego część samego siebie. Było to bardzo dziwne doświadczenie. Czuł się, jakby został uwięziony w obcym ciele, pomimo że doppelganger był dokładną repliką jego samego.

Tamtego dnia w Little Hangleton nie był z Voldemortem fizycznie, ale psychicznie i emocjonalnie. Było to wszystko całkiem podobne do stworzenia horkruksa, tylko że gdy doppelganger został zniszczony, druga część Izara połączyła się z powrotem z resztą.

Umieszczenie cząstki samego siebie wewnątrz doppelgangera było jedynym sposobem na to, aby Czarny Pan poczuł jego śmierć. A także Lucjusz, ze względu na swój dług życia.

— Po pozbyciu się niezbędnego DNA udałem się do Francji z Severusem, Regulusem, Aidenem… i Bellatriks. – Izar uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Łatwo było oszukać gobelin rodu Blacków. Lucjusz, oczywiście, ujrzał na nim „śmierć” Bellatriks. Wiedziałem, że wykorzystałbyś ją jako swojego szczura laboratoryjnego, aby mnie wskrzesić, więc ją ze sobą zabrałem.

A skoro już mowa o Bellatriks, będzie musiał  przy najbliższej możliwej okazji posłać po nią Severusa. Szerzyła teraz najpewniej gdzieś we Francji spustoszenie. Nie miała pojęcia o prawdziwych intencjach Izara. Pomimo że była mu lojalna, jeszcze większą lojalnością wykazywała się wobec Czarnego Pana. Izar powiedział jej tylko, że gra z nim w pewną grę. Była tym zaskoczona, ale zadowolona, gdy zapewnił ją, że wkrótce znów się z nim zobaczy.

— Gdy przybyłem do Francji, wszedłem w trans i przeniosłem się do znajdującego się w Wielkiej Brytanii doppelgangera. Jako że atak Dumbledore’a był tak nagły, zostałem na jakiś czas wrzucony w… limbo***. – Izar odwrócił twarz w stronę wiatru wiejącego z otwartego balkonu. – Pomimo śmierci naszych fizycznych ciał, nasze dusze wciąż w nas żyją. Unoszenie się w takiej pustce było przerażające – przyznał cicho. Mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że śmierć nie przypominała w żaden sposób limba, którego doświadczył. – Niczego nie czułem, nie myślałem, nie widziałem, nie miałem tożsamości… — Urwał ochryple, wzdrygając się. – Gdyby nie Severus, pozostałbym tam na zawsze.

Dłoń o takiej samej temperaturze, co jego ciało, przycisnęła się do jego policzka, otrząsając go z odrętwienia.

— Skoro znałeś konsekwencje stworzenia doppelgangera, dlaczego przez to wszystko przechodziłeś? – spytał Voldemort, odgradzając swoim ciałem Izara od otwartego okna.

Młodzieniec posłał mu suchy uśmiech.

— Niemal natychmiast, jak to się stało, wiedziałeś, że otrzymałem od Aidena wizję. Że widziałem, jak zostaję wskrzeszony. Aiden powiedział mi, że nie mogę tego uniknąć. Wtedy chciałem zignorować jego ostrzeżenie i zaplanowałem, jak to wszystko obejść. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili w końcu uświadomiłem sobie, że próbowanie uniknięcia bycia sprowadzonym zza grobu tylko ten proces przedłuży i sprawi, że będzie dla mnie boleśniejszy. – Zawahał się, przyglądając się zamkniętemu wyrazowi twarzy Voldemorta. Dłoń Czarnego Pana przycisnęła się mocniej do jego policzka, zanim ten w końcu ją opuścił. – Regulus powiedział mi też o nowej wizji Aidena. Najwyraźniej Marjolaina zabiłaby cię, gdybym walczył z byciem wskrzeszonym. Stanąłem więc przed wyborem: mogłem pozbyć się DNA oraz pierścienia Gauntów i pozwolić ci wejść w pułapkę Marjolainy albo mogłem zostawić ci pierścień oraz materiał genetyczny i pozwolić, abyś sprowadził mnie zza grobu.

— Ale nie wybrałeś żadnej z tych opcji – skomentował niepotrzebnie Voldemort.

— Nie – zgodził się Izar. – Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, uformowałem ten plan jeszcze przed tym, jak usłyszałem o drugiej wizji Aidena. Ona tylko upewniła mnie w przekonaniu, że stworzenie  doppelgangera to dobra decyzja.

Chytry uśmieszek wykrzywił wargi mężczyzny. Obaj wiedzieli, _dlaczego_ Izar postanowił pomyśleć jeszcze raz nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu.

Odwróciwszy się od mężczyzny, młodzieniec spojrzał tępo na krajobraz roztaczający się za ramieniem Voldemorta.

— Chcę, byś zrozumiał, że nie stworzyłem doppelgangera dlatego, że bałem się śmierci, Tom. – Jego pobladłe oczy napotkały szkarłatne. – Jeśli już, to ta cała sytuacja sprawiła, że tylko jeszcze bardziej ją zaakceptowałem.

Voldemort uniósł kpiąco brwi.

— Nie obawiam się śmierci. Nie wmówisz mi tego swoimi niedojrzałymi mądrościami.

— Nie obawiasz się śmierci? – Izar roześmiał się i odsunął od Czarnego Pana. – Proszę, nie obrażaj mnie, Tom. – Prychnął spod przeciwległej ściany. – Nie mówię ci tego w ramach reprymendy. Mówię ci to, aby być z tobą brutalnie szczerym. – Wskazał palcem na Czarnego Pana. – Postanowiłem stworzyć doppelgangera, bo wiedziałem, że bez względu na to, co się stanie, jeśli zostanę wskrzeszony, nigdy nie będę taki sam. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Aiden w ogóle pokazał mi tę wizję i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, iż nigdy bym cię ponownie nie zaakceptował, gdybyś zignorował moją wolę i sprowadził mnie zza grobu. Chciał, abym wymyślił jakiś alternatywny plan. Domyślam się również, że pokazał mi tę wizję, abym zrozumiał, w jaki sposób okazujesz uczucia.

Czarny Pan spojrzał na niego spod byka. Zanim jednak mógłby zripostować, Izar kontynuował:

— Obaj się kochamy, przestańmy wokół tego tańczyć, dobra? – Młodzieniec odwrócił się, całkowicie stawiając czoła Czarnemu Panu. Jego głos wzrósł żarliwie, gdy upewniał się, że Voldemort kieruje na niego pełną uwagę i nie zatraca się we własnych myślach. – Choć stworzyłem doppelgangera, aby uniknąć bycia wskrzeszonym i zapobiec zabiciu cię przez Marjolainę, przede wszystkim skonstruowałem go dlatego, że nie chciałem skazywać cię na wieczną samotność. _Chciałem_ spędzić z tobą więcej czasu. Zatracenie się w limbo to coś, co byłem gotów zaryzykować, aby z tobą pozostać.

Voldemort podniósł dłońmi swój płaszcz i zaczął się do niego zbliżać.

— Przyznawanie się do takich emocji nie jest w twoim stylu – oznajmił Voldemort. Jego czarne brwi uniosły się. – Co próbujesz przez to uzyskać?

Izar pokręcił głową, wiedząc, że niemożliwym było przyznawanie się do czegoś takiego i oczekiwanie, że Czarny Pan nie będzie szukał w tym ukrytych motywów. Choć jego przypuszczenia były słuszne.

— Zaryzykowałem dla ciebie swoje zdrowie psychiczne, bo mi na tobie zależy. Tak właśnie robią ludzie, gdy się o kogoś głęboko troszczą i to dlatego chcę, abyś obiecał mi, że nigdy nie będziesz próbował mnie wskrzesić, jeśli naprawdę umrę. Jest to coś, co pragnę, abyś uszanował.

Voldemort zatrzymał się i opuścił swoje szaty, pozwalając, by ich czarny materiał opadł mu do stóp. Jego powieki przymknęły się lekko, gdy ponuro się w Izara wpatrywał.

— Ta cała… _sytuacja_ to tylko gra, dziecko. Dlaczego musisz zamieniać to w życiową lekcję? Ta historia nie powinna posiadać żadnego morału. Wygrałeś tę rundę. To wszystko. – Kruczoczarne włosy opadły mu na twarz, gdy spojrzał na Izara z ukosa. – Pław się w tym ile chcesz.

— Nie traktujesz mnie poważnie. – Izar zacisnął mocno dłoń wokół Kamienia, skarbu, który otrzymał po zabiciu Marjolainy. – Ani teraz, ani nigdy.

— No i proszę, zaczynasz brzmieć jak rozpieszczony dzieciak.

Izar syknął.

— Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie jestem tobą? Nie jestem twoją repliką i kimś, za kogo możesz podejmować decyzje. – Czy warto było w ogóle kłócić się o to z Czarnym Panem? On zawsze będzie apodyktyczny, a Izar zdał sobie sprawę, że go to nie obchodzi. Chciał tylko, aby Voldemort obiecał mu tę jedną rzecz. – Wiele dla ciebie poświęciłem i zrobiłem sporo rzeczy, których _ty_ chciałeś. W wieku szesnastu lat zamieniłeś mnie w nieśmiertelne stworzenie…

— I znowu to? – zaszydził Voldemort. – Już o tym dyskutowaliśmy.

— Być może. – Izar uśmiechnął się okrutnie. – Ale długo na ten temat rozmyślałem. Istniały inne sposoby na uratowanie mnie przed Cygnusem. Twierdził, że legilimencja by nie zadziałała, ale jesteś w niej _mistrzem_ , jesteś Panem. Powiedziałeś mi także, że nie zamierzasz mieć na polu bitwy śmiertelnego partnera. Z jakiegoś powodu chciałeś zamienić mnie w młodym wieku. I ja myślę, że to dlatego, iż pragnąłeś mieć nade mną stałą przewagę.

Voldemort pokręcił nosem i odwrócił od niego wzrok, uśmiechając się dziwnie do sufitu.

— Masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie, dziecko. – Ale temu nie zaprzeczył.

Izar wpatrywał się w odwróconą twarz Czarnego Pana.

— Obiecaj mi – spróbował ponownie, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem. Niedobrze byłoby naciskać na Voldemorta, bo ten uznałby to za wyzwanie i za wszelką cenę podkreślał swoją dominację.

— _Nie mogę_ ci tego obiecać. – Co ciekawe, Voldemort nie brzmiał na zirytowanego, tylko… zakłopotanego. – Postaw się na moim miejscu…

— Postawiłem, mój Panie. I rozumiem, dlaczego myślisz tak, a nie inaczej. – Izar wsunął Kamień do kieszeni i wyciągnął ręce w stronę Czarnego Pana. Następnie zacisnął je na jego szatach, przez co ten znów zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę. – Ale to moja decyzja i mam do niej prawo, bo chodzi tu o _moje_ życie. Obiecuję zostać u twojego boku, póki obaj nie zdecydujemy się zakończyć naszych gier. Jeśli jednak nie przetrwam tak długo, chcę, abyś pozwolił mi spocząć w spokoju.

Voldemort wpatrywał się w niego długo i intensywnie, po czym pochylił się do przodu i przyłożył do siebie ich czoła. Jego palce przesunęły się po szyi Izara, a następnie zatrzymały na jego twarzy. Bez słowa skinął głową.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się odrobinę. Sądził, że znacznie dłużej zajmie mu przekonanie Voldemorta do zgodzenie się na to życzenie. Nie był on w końcu znany z przystawania na coś, co było sprzeczne z jego własnymi pragnieniami. A choć Czarny Pan nie zaczął żarliwie zapewniać go, iż nie będzie już rozważał wskrzeszenia go, Izar wiedział, że jego obietnica jest szczera.

Tych kilka ostatnich dni ich obu wiele nauczyło. Izarowi w końcu udało się pojąć, co tak naprawdę znaczy dla niego Voldemort i jak się nawzajem uzupełniają. Nie istniał nikt inny, kto mógłby zabawiać go tak, jak Czarny Pan. Regulus subtelnie zasugerował mu, aby wykorzystał to, iż mężczyzna wierzy w jego śmierć i żył dalej bez niego. Izar oczywiście zupełnie odrzucił tę propozycję. Jego ojciec nie miał pojęcia, co wraz z Voldemortem tworzy.

Ale nie było też tak, że tylko Izar tego potrzebował. Dostrzegał wyraźne zmiany również w Czarnym Panu.

Choć nigdy nie będą wobec siebie romantyczni, ich związek zyskał pewność, której potrzebowali, aby ruszyć do przodu.

I dokładnie to zrobili.

— Po tym, jak stworzyłeś doppelgangera, przybyłeś do Francji i zabiłeś Czarną Panią – wspomniał Voldemort, wciąż przyciskając czoło do Izara. Krzywy uśmiech ozdobił jego twarz. – Powiedz mi, jak ci się to udało, skoro byłeś taki osłabiony.

— Osłabiony? – upomniał go Izar, zanim się uśmiechnął. – Mój stan był niczym w porównaniu do Marjolainy. Gdy powiedziałeś mi w Wielkiej Brytanii, że po pojedynku ze mną musiała udowodnić przed poplecznikami swoją wartość, zdałem sobie sprawę, że być może istnieje szansa, iż mnie zaakceptują, jeśli zepchnę ją z piedestału. Mimo że dobrze mnie pamiętali, nie mieli zamiaru pozwolić mi się do niej dostać. Było przy tym trochę bałaganu… — przyznał Izar, krzywiąc się na to wspomnienie.

Voldemort mruknął głęboko i odepchnął się od Izara. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do nieprzytomnego Moreau. Pogarda, jaką odczuwał wobec blondyna była oczywista, zwłaszcza przy grymasie, który wykrzywiał mocno jego usta. Szturchnął go czubkiem buta.

— Najwyraźniej wcale nie aż tak dużo. Znalazłeś już sobie wiernego blondyna na miejsce Lucjusza.

Izar prychnął głośno.

— _Nikt_ nigdy nie zastąpi Lucjusza – oznajmił, po czym kontynuował szybko, gdy spostrzegł, że aura Voldemorta pociemniała. – Ale masz rację. Gdy udało mi się dostać do Marjolainy, użyłem wrażliwości na magię, aby odciąć jej rdzeń. Zmarła szybko. Kilku popleczników, którzy nie chcieli zaakceptować zajęcia przeze mnie jej miejsca, rzuciło się na mnie i byłem zmuszony użyć mojej wrażliwości również na nich. Po tym większość z nich była zbyt przerażona, że zabiorę im magię, aby cokolwiek zrobić. – Izar parsknął cicho, po czym znów spoważniał.

Nie był dumy z decyzji wykorzystania na poplecznikach wrażliwości na magię. Choć wolał równą walkę, był wtedy również słaby. I potrzebował czegoś, co odróżni go od jakiegokolwiek innego czarodzieja. Francuzi nigdy by go nie zaakceptowali, gdyby był tylko czarodziejem, który pokonał Marjolainę za sprawą zwykłego szczęścia.

Voldemort odwrócił gwałtownie w jego stronę głowę i spojrzał na niego z ledwie ukrywanym zaskoczeniem.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będziesz Panem rządzącym poprzez strach.

— Musiałem tak zrobić. Dopiero teraz zaczynam wszystkich poznawać i zyskiwać ich zaufanie. – Izar rzucił Voldemortowi chytre spojrzenie. – Nie ma niczego złego w sianiu odrobiny strachu. Nie mogą czuć się zbyt wygodnie i mieć mnie za kogoś sobie równego.

Czarny Pan nagle odsunął się od Moreau i zaczął krążyć wokół Izara niczym rozentuzjazmowane dziecko. W jego oczach lśnił drapieżny błysk, gdy obserwował go z cieni.

— I to ty zaatakowałeś Wielką Brytanię oraz posłałeś mi ten list – wymruczał mężczyzna. – Ty, dziecko, rozpocząłeś już naszą drugą grę, wciąż kończąc jeszcze swój pierwszy plan. Naprawdę _muszę_ cię pochwalić.

Izar nie poruszył się, nie chcąc obracać się za nim niczym bezmyślna marionetka. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był wobec okrążającego go mężczyzny całkowicie bezradny.

— Ale – kontynuował szeptem Voldemort – nie jesteś na to gotowy.

Odchyliwszy głowę, Izar spojrzał na sufit, zachowując ciszę. Nie spierał się z obserwacjami Voldemorta, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie się z nimi zgadzał. Nie planował przejęcia pozycji Marjolainy i stania się Panem Francji. Pragnienie wyzwania Voldemorta i rozpoczęcia czegoś samemu sprawiło, że podjął decyzję zgarnięcia sobie jej miejsca. A tylko jeszcze bardziej się przy tym upewnił, gdy dowiedział się od Moreau i innych popleczników, że Marjolaina wcale nie była najbardziej oddaną Panią. Ukrywała się za zbyt wieloma ludźmi i była zbyt pochłonięta swoimi własnymi interesami, aby naprawdę poświęcić się w imię tego, w co wierzyli.

Ministerstwo było skorumpowane i poplecznicy Marjolainy pragnęli naprawienia rządu.

Pierwszą zmianą, jaką zamierzał wprowadzić, było zaakceptowanie w armii zarówno Jasnych, jak i Ciemnych czarodziei. Z pewnością spowoduje to starcia pomiędzy starymi poplecznikami, a nowymi, ale francuskie Ministerstwo było niewyobrażalnie silne. Marjolaina posiadała w nim wiele znajomości – i to był według Izara jedyny mądry ruch z jej strony. Teraz jednak, kiedy była martwa, te znajomości najpewniej na nic się już zdadzą. Izar potrzebował silnej armii, aby móc stawić czoła Ministerstwu i to oznaczało, że konieczni mu są czarodzieje z obu krańców społeczeństwa.

— Masz rację – przyznał nonszalancko.

Voldemort przestał onieśmielająco wokół niego krążyć.

— Więc co teraz?

Pytanie Czarnego Pana potoczyło się echem po piętrze dworku – choć był to tak naprawdę bardziej strych. To tutaj Izar postanowił dojść do siebie i tu też spędził większość dnia, analizując swoje decyzje i ważąc konsekwencje oraz korzyści, z jakimi może się wiązać każdy wybór.

Przymknął oczy, wiedząc, że Voldemort uważnie go obserwuje. Teraz, gdy wszystko się już rozwiązało, czuł przytłaczającą melancholię. Wszystko znajdowało się na swoim miejscu. Wszystkie niedokończone sprawy w Wielkiej Brytanii zostały rozwiązane, dokładnie tak jak chciał Voldemort.

Nadszedł czas na rozpoczęcie drugiej fazy ich nieśmiertelności. A także pora, aby to Izar wybrał, z czym się będzie wiązała.

— Co teraz… — Pochylił głowę, po czym spojrzał ostro na Voldemorta, natychmiast spostrzegając go wśród cieni. Prawdziwy uśmieszek wykrzywił jego wargi. – Tylko dlatego, że przyznaję, iż nie jestem na to gotowy nie znaczy, że nie chcę skoczyć od razu na głęboką wodę. – Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i jego aura niespodziewanie zastygły w bezruchu. – Albo będziesz bronił Wielkiej Brytanii, albo pomożesz mi z Francją.

Trudno byłoby stawić czoła zarówno Wielkiej Brytanii, jak i francuskiemu Ministerstwu, ale było to wyzwanie, którego Izar z chęcią by się podjął. Wydawałoby się, że to niemożliwa i nazbyt ambitna strategia, która polegnie, zanim zdąży się jeszcze dobrze rozwinąć, ale to właśnie dlatego tak bardzo pragnął ją wypróbować. Plany już teraz formowały się w jego głowie i wiedział, że im więcej dowie się o Francji, tym bardziej będą się one poszerzać i rozwijać.

Jakby podzielając jego entuzjazm, aura Czarnego Pana roziskrzyła się emocjonująco, a na jego twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

— Jesteś pewny, że chcesz rzucać mi wyzwanie, dziecko? Dopiero co ogarniasz wszystko po śmierci Marjolainy. Miną miesiące, nim zdobędziesz na temat tej armii chociaż ogólną wiedzę.

Krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej, Izar obstawiał dalej przy swoim.

— Przyznanie się, że nie jestem gotowy, byłoby przyznaniem się do porażki, Tom – wycedził.

Na poddaszu nastąpiła nagła zmiana atmosfery. I to właśnie wtedy ponure wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich dni poszły w niepamięć, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienia i zdobytą dzięki nim wiedzę, zastąpione gęstym podekscytowaniem. Obaj gotowi byli zostawić to za sobą i rozpocząć kolejne wyzwanie. Zwłaszcza Izar.

Voldemort rozważał jego słowa i postawę, wyglądając na stanowczo zbyt z siebie zadowolonego. Cokolwiek działo się teraz w jego umyśle, Izar musiał się na to przygotować.

— Jako że wygrałeś ostatnią rundę, będę grał uczciwie i pozwolę ci uporządkować sprawy we Francji, zanim uderzę.

Izar odrzucił tę propozycję.

— Nie _obrażaj_ mnie. – Lecz musiał przyznać, że ogarnia go ciekawość i kusi go, aby przyjąć tę ofertę. Był jednak podejrzliwy wobec motywacji Voldemorta. Być może nawet Czarny Pan potrzebował trochę czasu, aby wszystko naprostować? Czy za bardzo to wszystko ponaglali?

Wyprostował się, kiedy Voldemort klasnął w dłonie.

— No dobrze – zaczął optymistycznie mężczyzna. – W takim razie idę. Muszę przygotować się na walkę z Francją.

Jasne, grafitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały z cichym gniewem, jak Voldemort odwraca się, aby odejść.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz – syknął nisko Izar. – Spędzisz tę noc ze mną. – Nie obchodziło go, czy to właśnie na to czekał Czarny Pan. Zignorował także otaczającą go zadowoloną z siebie i arogancką aurę, gdy ten ponownie się do niego odwrócił. Wydawało się, że ostatnią noc spędzili  wspólnie całe wieki temu. A Izar zamierzał wykorzystać czas, jaki ze sobą mieli.

Zrobiwszy krok w stronę wysokiego czarodzieja, z łatwością ominął jego zarozumiałą barierę.

— Daj mi pięć miesięcy – zaczął, przyjmując jego wcześniejszą ofertę. – Do tej pory znajdziemy neutralne miejsce, w którym będziemy mogli się spotykać i spędzać razem czas. W ten sposób nie będziesz wtykał we Francji nosa w moje sprawy.

Tym razem to Voldemort zrobił ku niemu duży krok. Wciąż miał na twarzy ten absurdalny uśmieszek, dowód jego skorego do zabaw nastroju.

— To, że _ja_ nie będę węszyć, nie znaczy, że nie znajdę innego sposobu na dowiedzenie się, co robisz.

— _Och_ , próbuj ile chcesz, Tom.

Voldemort roześmiał się pod nosem.

— A zamiast pięciu miesięcy dam ci sześć, abyś się odpowiednio przygotował. Będziesz tego potrzebował.

Izar zmrużył oczy na tę sugestię. Czy Voldemort naprawdę sądził, że jest szczodry? Mało prawdopodobne. Raczej szczerze wierzył, że Izar nie da sobie rady.

— Cztery miesiące – rzucił wyzywająco.

— Dobrze – zgodził się łatwo i niemal zbyt szybko mężczyzna. Oczywistym było, że miał nadzieję, iż Izar wpadnie w tę pułapkę i zmniejszy czas na przygotowania. – Niech będą cztery miesiące. I oczekuję, że będziesz spędzał ze mną każdą noc.

— Jeśli tylko zdołasz utrzymać moje zainteresowanie – prychnął Izar, cicho przeklinając się za nabranie się na sztuczki mężczyzny. Oczywiście zdoła przygotować się w cztery miesiące, ale wolałby mieć pięć. Nie zamierzał jednak ugiąć karku i o nie poprosić.

— Oczywiście. A skoro ustaliliśmy już przedział czasowy, to gdzie ustawimy naszą neutralną… oazę? – zapytał uprzejmie Voldemort, całkowicie ignorując wcześniejszy komentarz Izara. – Myślę, że Wielka Brytania wystarczy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem w stanie ukrywać przed tobą swoje plany, nawet gdy będziesz spędzał czas w moim kraju.

— Jesteś pieprzonym draniem.

Coraz bardziej się do siebie zbliżali, przyciągani przez rozpoczynające się nowe wyzwanie. Tańczenie przeciwko Voldemortowi było odurzające. Teraz, gdy Izarowi w końcu udało się nad nim zwyciężyć, miał nadzieję, że ten jest równie podekscytowany, co on. A sądząc po jego aurze, mógł chyba śmiało powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan był tą sytuacją absolutnie uradowany. Całkiem zabawne było, jak łatwo Izar mógł wpływać na jego emocje.

— Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie jestem – odparł z zadowoleniem Voldemort.

Izar zatrzymał się i uważnie się mu przyjrzał. Kaptur opadł Czarnemu Panu z głowy w czasie ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, ujawniając szelmowskie rysy. Młodzieniec zawsze podziwiał jego subtelną urodę, ale przede wszystkim najbardziej zwracał uwagę na sposób, w jaki Voldemort potrafił się _poruszać_. Jego wysoka, szczupła sylwetka wręcz ociekała gracją. Zamiast iść – sunął.

Izar wyśmiał samego siebie za zniżenie się do tego, by _podziwiać_ Czarnego Pana. Zmusiwszy się do powrotu do teraźniejszości, z zadowoleniem zauważył, że ten stoi zaledwie kilka cali od niego. Palce Izara zadrżały, chętne, by go dotknąć, ale nie chciał być pierwszym, który się podda.

— To ty jesteś w tej wojnie w gorszej sytuacji, Tom – kontynuował, nie mając zamiaru przegrać ich słownej potyczki. – Znam Wielką Brytanię i twoją armię od środka. Ty natomiast o Francji wiesz niewiele…

— Moja wiedza na temat Francji jest prawdopodobnie równa twojej. Nie sądzę więc, by twoja groźba była warta uwagi. – Voldemort przycisnął paznokieć do jego klatki piersiowej. – I obawiam się, że to ty jesteś w gorszej pozycji. Nie ma mowy, byś zdołał poradzić sobie ze swoim własnym Ministerstwem oraz zarówno Lordem Voldemortem, jak i Tomem Riddle’em.

— _To_ dopiero słaba groźba – pysznił się słodko Izar. – Bo to ja będę tym, który ujawni cię przed społeczeństwem Wielkiej Brytanii. Całkowicie zrujnuję twoją reputację.

Voldemort i Izar wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Intensywność tego spojrzenia tylko jeszcze bardziej się wzmocniła, gdy w kącikach oczu Czarnego Pana zaczęły pojawiać się drobne zmarszczki. Jego palec powoli przesunął się po klatce piersiowej Izara, zanim chwycił jego brodę.

— **Wielbię cię** – przyznał w wężomowie Voldemort, po czym brutalnie zawładnął jego wargami.

Młodzieniec jęknął z zachwytu pod wpływem tego pocałunku i zacisnął palce na długich włosach mężczyzny. Pociągnąwszy za nie, pogłębił pocałunek, kontrolując Czarnego Pana. Uśmiechnął się w jego usta, świadomy, że ma nad nim niezwykłą władzę. Wiedział, że mógłby użyć jej na swoją korzyść, ale wiedział również, że jeśli kiedykolwiek nadużyje zaufania Voldemorta, odzyskanie go będzie praktycznie niemożliwe.

Jego umysł był jaśniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Teraz, gdy miał już za sobą konsekwencje wizji Aidena, z wielką chęcią pragnął kontynuować tę grę. Mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie te wszystkie wynalazki, jakie stworzy, kultury, które pozna, ludzi, których spotka i, przede wszystkim, różne gry, które rozegra z Voldemortem.

Możliwości były tak naprawdę nieskończone.

 

 **Koniec.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * tłum. W czym mogę panu pomóc?  
> ** Doppelganger (sobowtór) — w wierzeniach: zły brat bliźniak lub duch-bliźniak osoby żyjącej; czarny charakter posiadający zdolność pojawiania się w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie  
> *** limbo, otchłań – w teologii jedno z miejsc, do których może trafić człowiek po śmierci (np. nieochrzczone dziecko lub zmarły przed zmartwychwstaniem Jezusa); pustka.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
>  **Kilka słów od autorki:** Wiem, że wielu z was nie będzie zbytnio zadowolonych z tego zakończenia, ale nie jestem fanką zabijania głównych bohaterów. Poza tym pomyślałam, że odpowiednie będzie, aby Izarowi w końcu udało się zwyciężyć nad Voldemortem. Pisząc to zakończenie, chciałam pokazać wam, czytelnikom, że to powtarzający się cyk. Kiedy Tom i Izar skończą jedną fazę, przejdą do kolejnej. I wcale nie będzie musiała być to potyczka dwóch Panów, ale również coś zupełnie innego. Mając to na uwadze, chcę ogłosić, że nie będzie żadnego sequela ani punktu widzenia Voldemorta. Wiem, że kilkoro czytelników wyraziło zainteresowanie kontynuowaniem historii Izara i Voldemorta na własną rękę, ale muszę poprosić was, abyście uszanowali moją prośbę i się przed tym powstrzymali.
> 
>  **Kilka słów od tłumaczki:** Kończenie tego tłumaczenia jest... dziwne, przepełnione emocjami i melancholią. Zżyłam się z tymi postaciami i z tą historią, i chociaż cieszę się ze świadomości, że udało mi się ukończyć to opowiadanie, rozstawanie się z nim jest bolesne. Cieszę się z każdej spędzonej nad nim minuty i na pewno zawszę spoglądać będę na nie z wielką czułością.  
>  Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy trwali ze mną przy tym tłumaczeniu. Moim trzem wspaniałym betom – **Himitsu** , **Felly** oraz **andze971** , dzięki którym prezentowane przeze mnie rozdziały zyskiwały ręce i nogi, i były (mam nadzieję, jak najbardziej) zdatne do czytania. Bez was nie dałabym sobie rady! Dziękuję również za wszystkie Kudosy.  
> Z mojego chomika niedługo (za kilka najbliższych dni) możliwe będzie ściągnięcie całego "Gdy umiera dzisiaj" — tak samo jak możliwe jest ściągnięcie z niego reszty moich dokończonych już tłumaczeń.


End file.
